Hijas de la Noche
by Bat Dragon
Summary: La batalla contra el Régimen ha terminado, pero un mal mucho más poderoso se ha alzado, los Dioses le han encomendado al Caballero de la Noche encontrar 7 almas nobles que reciban la luz de la Presencia para defender a los universos de la Gran Bestia del Mal, 7 almas que representen las Virtudes Humanas. ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje y contenido para mayores de 18 años
1. Fin de una era

" _ **Es la hora del primer capítulo de este nuevo fic que muchos ya esperaban con muchas ansias, honestamente yo ya ansiaba comenzar a escribirlo desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora finalmente ha comenzado, habrán algunas aclaraciones al final del capítulo para que las chequen, debo admitir que estoy un poco nervioso, ya que este es mi primer fic "M" y voy usar un lenguaje un poco más fuerte, por lo que este fic no es recomendables para niños menores de 12 años, aunque actualmente los niños son más… ¿Cómo decirlo? "Picosos" que los adultos, pero bueno, eso ya es otra historia, primero presentemos el primer tema ganador."**_

 **Advertencia: fic no recomendado para niños menores de 13 años (aunque actualmente ellos dicen cosas que hacen que hasta el peor de los pervertidos se sonroje)**

 **Tema de Apertura creado por Éire:**

 **Youtube com / watch ? v= HLWVd0LCt2I**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos disfrutar del primer capítulo**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 1 Fin de una era.**

 _ **Hace miles de años, antes de que la humanidad o cualquier otra criatura existieran siguiera, existía el mundo de los Dioses, los seres más poderosos e imponentes de todos y así como ocurre con todas las cosas, existían muchos tipos de Dioses, algunos eran de Dioses de la Vida y de la Creación, otros Dioses de la Muerte y de la Destrucción; Dioses Elementales, Espirituales, etc.**_

 _ **Pero además de los Dioses, también existen los ángeles y arcángeles, quienes se encargan de asistir a los Dioses en todo lo que puedan, ayudándoles a preservar la armonía entre ellos y el más poderoso de todos, aquel que dio vida no solo a los dioses, ángeles y arcángeles, sino también a los universos mismos, era el ser supremo, a quien se le conoce por muchos nombres, algunos lo llaman Yahvé, otros lo llaman la Presencia o la Voz, el Padre Celestial y los Dioses lo conocen como Zeno Sama o simplemente Dios.**_

 _ **Él es el ser más poderoso de todos los universo y quien le dio vida a cada uno de ellos, llenándolos con luz y con todo tipo de formas de vida, los humanos entre ellos y encomendando a sus hijos que protegieran a todas esas vidas, manteniendo el equilibrio en los universos.**_

 _ **Pero entonces, el más poderoso de todos los arcángeles, el primero de ellos, el hijo de la aurora, el predilecto serafín, se levantó en contra de su propio hermano, rebelándose contra él y arrastrando a cientos a su lado, creyendo ser el único que merecía gobernar y dirigir a todos los universos, tomando el trono celestial, desatándose la primera gran guerra, una que acabo que miles de universos y de seres celestiales, Dioses y Ángeles por igual.**_

 _ **La guerra pronto llego a un punto peligroso y entonces, el más leal y valiente de los ángeles se enfrentó directamente con el traidor, peleando en nombre de Zeno Sama, la batalla fue devastadora y pronto el traidor, quien se puso el nombre de Drago y cuyo cuerpo se había corrompido tanto como su alma, sometió al ángel, parecía que todo estaba perdido, pero entonces el ángel uso toda la fuerza que le quedaba para sellar a Drago en una prisión de su propia luz, desapareciendo en el proceso, borrándose de la existencia misma para siempre, pues cuando un ser es borrado deja de existir definitivamente.**_

 _ **Mientras que Drago, fue sellado en un mundo sin nombre, encadenado por cadenas celestiales que suprimían su inmenso poder, mismo que rivalizaba con el de la Presencia, haciendo que cayera en un sueño profundo, los Dioses y Arcángeles se aseguraron de que nadie pudiera acceder a ese lugar, ni siquiera ellos, pues en ese sitio se encontraba la fuerza diabólica más conocida del universo y Drago pronto fue llamado "La Gran Bestia del Mal".**_

 _ **Con la bestia sellada, el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal se restableció, y mientras la balanza se mantuviera nivelada, el sello se mantendría fuerte y él permanecería sumido en un sueño eterno, pero si el equilibrio se destruía por alguna cosa, entonces el sello se rompería y la Bestia del Mal volvería a emerger.**_

 _ **Conforme los siglos pasaban y la raza humana evolucionaba, casi del mismo modo que otras razas, su arrogancia llego a convertirse en maldad y poco a poco el equilibrio comenzó a romperse, pero siempre se lograba mantener gracias a la labor de valientes héroes que luchaban por la justicia y la libertad, héroes que sin importar la circunstancias o de tener todo en contra nunca se rendían y daban todo por proteger sus mundos y a quienes amaban, seres que sin que ellos lo supieran, eran los guardianes del equilibrio del Multiverso.**_

 _ **Pero, cuando los más grandes héroes se convierten en los seres malignos que debían detener ¿Qué puede evitar que el equilibrio se destruya?**_

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hace algún tiempo**

 _-"La tragedia que sacudió al mundo…"-_

 _-"El Guasón fue el autor de una explosión nuclear que destruyo Metrópolis…"-_

 _-"Muchas buenas personas perdieron la vida, entre ellos la valiente reportera Luisa Lane, mejor conocida como Lois…"-_

 _-"Informes resientes nos dicen que el Guasón fue asesinado por Superman mientras se encontraba bajo custodia en el DPGC…"-_

 _-"Ayer perdimos a la ciudad del mañana…"-_

 _-"Superman y otros héroes han formado una nueva alianza a la que llaman "El Régimen", cuya principal misión será traer el orden y la paz al mundo, para evitar que algo parecido como a lo que ocurrió en Metrópolis vuelva a repetirse…"-_

 _-"El Régimen de Superman se ha convertido en un reino de terror, las tropas del Hombre de Acero han tomado a la fuerza a Francia, Paris, Japón, China, entre otros países, el número de muertes va en aumento…"-_

 _-"Se suponía que el Régimen debía ser un tipo de nueva Liga de la Justicia, pero resulta ser un tipo de movimiento Nazi…"-_

 _-"El gobierno de Superman está lleno de muerte de inocentes y de opresión, muchos se preguntan si sigue siendo el hombre al que todos admiraban y querían o si ahora era uno más de aquellos villanos que combatía…"-_

 _-"Héroes como la Mujer Maravilla, Linterna Verde, Flash, Aquaman, entre otros se han unido al Régimen de Superman, sometiendo al mundo bajo su cruel liderazgo"-._

 _-"Si los más grandes héroes ahora son nuestras más grandes amenazas solo nos queda preguntarnos ¿Quién nos salvara?"-_

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hoy**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

La noche estaba comenzando en aquella ciudad que dio origen a uno de los más grandes héroes de todo el mundo, pero también al demente más peligroso de toda la historia, todo parecía estar en calma, cuando de pronto, un gran estruendo se escuchó y una gran cantidad de autos salieron disparados por los aires, al tiempo que una mujer alta, de cabello negro tipo afro, usando un par de Guantes de batalla y con unas gafas se estrellara contra un auto con fuerza.

-¡Garnet!-gritaron Perla y Amatista, miembros de las Crystal Gems, quienes recibieron la llamada de un viejo amigo de Rose para que lo ayudara en esta batalla tan dura.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Perla ayudándola a levantarse.

-Estoy bien, pero aún no ha terminado-dijo Garnet mirando al cielo.

Fue cuando Diana, la Mujer Maravilla y ahora amante de Superman, hizo acto de aparición, descendiendo y encarando al trío de guerreras-No debieron venir aquí, debieron quedarse en su ciudad y aceptar el trato que les ofrecimos, en lugar de eso se oponen como tantos otros-dijo Diana con desdén.

-¡Nosotras no luchamos en una guerra por la libertad de este planeta para luego permitir que fuera sometido por otro loco!-respondió Perla mirando a Diana desafiante.

-¿Qué saben ustedes de luchar por la libertad?-pregunto Diana con frialdad.

-¡Aparentemente más que tú, que te convertiste en esclava de Superman, vaya amazona que resultaste ser!-se burló Amatista, provocando una mirada de furia en Diana, quien se lanzó al ataque.

Esa no era la única batalla desatándose en toda la ciudad, otros héroes como Tornado Rojo, Zantanna, John el Linterna Verde, J'onn el Detective Marciano, Flecha Rosa, Cheshire, Starfire y Chico Bestia peleaban contra los miembros del Régimen tales como Aquaman, Damián, Cyborg, Raven, Hal Jordan, Siniestro, Bane, Black Adam, Gatúbela.

-¡Viejo! ¿Qué te paso? ¡Solías ser sumamente genial! ¿Cómo puedes participar en la locura de Superman?-cuestiono Chico Bestia mirando a su antiguo amigo con tristeza y decepción en sus ojos.

-¡El mundo existe gracias a Superman y si él dice que esto es lo que debe hacerse entonces es porque así es!-declaro Cyborg disparándole a su ex amigo.

Chico Bestia lo esquivo y miro a Cyborg-¡Tu padre se avergonzaría de ti!-escupió al tiempo que se transformaba en un Triceraptor y se lanzaba al ataque.

Starfire atacaba a Raven con sus bolas de energía, pero todos sus ataques eran en vano, ya que Raven los repelía con pequeños agujeros mágicos-¡Amiga Raven! ¡No quiero hacer esto, pero estas obligándome a hacerlo!-grito Starfire derramando lágrimas de dolor.

-¡Tú y yo no somos amigas! ¡Ya no lo somos!-declaro Raven sin compasión alguna, dejando a una Starfire con una gran tristeza en su corazón.

Y al igual que esos héroes, muchas personas se levantaron contra Superman, atacando a sus tropas con todo lo que tenían a la mano, los soldados solo podían retroceder, pues la multitud los superaba en número y no les tenían piedad, aunque muchos ciudadanos ya habían sido asesinados por las balas de los soldados.

Fue entonces que Superman hizo acto de aparición, apareciendo frente a los rebeldes, los cuales se quedaron aterrados ante la presencia del Hombre de Acero, quien se acercó a ellos peligrosamente, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color rojo.

-Solo lo diré una vez, vuelvan a sus casas y dejen de lado esta absurda oposición o yo mismo acabare con ustedes-advirtió y todos pudieron ver que lo decía muy en serio.

La gente no sabía qué hacer, retroceder implicaba volver a someterse a ese malvado tirano, pero era absurdo tratar de enfrentarlo, él era básicamente un dios en la Tierra, no tenían oportunidad alguna contra él, realmente parecía que no había esperanza alguna, cuando de pronto…

-¡Clark!-una voz que el Hombre de Acero no tardo en reconocer, al voltear descubrió a Batman parado justo frente al Callejón del Crimen, el lugar donde todo inicio para el Caballero de la Noche-¡Esto es entre tú y yo!-declaro Batman mirando fijamente a Superman.

Batman estaba usando su nuevo traje robótico, el cual era de color negro con detalles grises, el símbolo del murciélago en su pecho era rojo, al igual que sus ojos, la máscara cubría todo su rostro y su capa de ondeaba con el viento, al ver a su viejo amigo en el callejón, Superman dio un pequeño salto y se colocó frente a él.

Batman y Superman quedaron frente a frente, viéndose fijamente a los ojos, cada uno con una mirada seria, por unos instantes nadie dijo nada y ni siquiera la muchedumbre hizo algún movimiento, fue cuando Superman decidió romper el silencio.

-No tenemos que hacer esto, aun puedes unirte a nosotros, puedes ayudarme a salvar al mundo, a evitar que la tragedia que ocasiono el Guasón se repita-pidió Superman.

-¿Salvar? ¿Así es como llamas a esto?-cuestiono Batman molesto-¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Esta gente te tiene miedo, ya no te mira con admiración ni como su salvador, sino como un opresor, un villano, un monstruo!-.

-¡Hago lo necesario para proteger al mundo! ¡Para honrar la memoria de Lois!-bramo Superman.

-¿Y crees que ella se sentiría honrada de este modo? ¡Ella sentiría asco de ti!-declaro Batman con dureza.

Al escuchar eso, la mirada de Superman se llenó de furia y sus ojos brillaron intensamente-¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono lanzando un puñetazo contra Batman, el golpe fue tan fuerte que estrello mando a Batman al otro extremo del callejón.

Batman se estrelló contra un poste de luz y se incorporó a tiempo, pues Superman se había lanzado de nuevo al ataque, pero el Caballero de la Noche lo intercepto con un puñetazo en el rostro, estrellando a Superman contra el suelo, antes de que el Hombre de Acero se incorporara, Batman uso su fuerza aumentada por el traje para levantar el poste de luz y golpeo con el mismo a Superman con fuerza.

Superman se levantó y disparo sus rayos láser contra Batman, quien uso el símbolo en su pecho, el cual estaba hecho de cristal puro, logrando reflejar el ataque y devolvérselo a Superman, golpeándolo en el pecho, provocando que volviera a caer en el suelo, momento que Batman aprovecho para dar un salto y aplastarlo con fuerza.

El comienzo de aquel encuentro fue suficiente para que los ciudadanos volvieran al ataque contra los soldados de Superman, entre los civiles se podían ver los rostros de Jim Gordon y de Harvey Bullock, todos dispuestos a enfrentarse al Hombre de Acero.

Superman volvió al ataque, golpeando a Batman con fuerza y derribándolo, Batman rodo por el suelo antes de detenerse y mirar su mano- _"Falta poco para que comience a sentir el efecto"-_ pensó Batman sabiendo que el momento de que la batalla terminara se acercaba, solo esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Damián derribo a Flecha Roja con facilidad, antes de que el arquero pudiera dispararle, el hijo de Batman le lanzo uno de sus bastones, dándole en la mano y provocando que soltara su arma, pero eso solo hizo sonreír al compañero del difunto Flecha Verde, quien se puso en guardia para continuar la batalla.

-¡Veo que quieres tener el mismo destino que tu tonto maestro, que patético eres!-declaro Damián sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Al menos no soy una de las perras que sirven para la diversión de Superman o quizás deba decir una de su putas!-se burló Flecha Roja.

-¡Pagaras por eso maldito hijo de perras!-bramo Damián preparándose para la lucha, cuando una fuerza sumamente veloz salió de la nada, sujetándolo con fuerza y amarrándolo a uno de los postes con una viga de acero, lo suficientemente apretada para inmovilizarlo pero no para asfixiarlo, cuando Damián se recuperó descubrió a su atacante-¿Barry? ¿Qué crees que haces tonto?-cuestiono molesto.

-¡Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo!-declaro Flash con firmeza, para luego ver a Flecha Roja, quien estaba confundido-lo siento…realmente lo siento, debí darme cuenta de que esto estaba mal…de que Superman…había enloquecido…Oliver tenía razón, Superman es el villano que debe detenerse, por favor, te pido que me dejes ayudarte, que me dejes ayudarlos a todos-pidió Flash con una mirada de súplica.

Roy se le quedo viendo un momento, para luego sonreír-Te tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta-bromeo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy algo lento-bromeo Flash divertido, provocando una sonrisa más en Roy.

-Si las dos noviecitas ya terminaron de hablar, aún hay trabajo que hacer-señalo Cheshire.

-¿No estarás celosa o sí?-pregunto Roy mirando de manera pícara a Cheshire.

-Idiota-gruño Cheshire por debajo volviendo al ataque junto con los dos héroes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, John y J'onn trataban de ganar terreno contra Jordan y Siniestra, desafortunadamente, el Anillo Amarillo que ambos poseían ahora los hacían sumamente formidables, especialmente porque los atacaban en conjunto y aunque los cambios de forma de J'onn le daban alguna ventaja, John no tenía tanta suerte contra Jordan.

-¿Cómo puedes permitir esto?-cuestiono John-¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Superman está matando gente inocente, ha matado a grandes amigos! ¿Cómo puedes seguir de su lado?-.

-¡Fueron pérdidas necesarias, bajas menores, como en toda guerra!-declaro Hal sin dejar de atacar.

-¡Tu corazón se volvió negro amigo mío!-declaro John con decepción, cuando Siniestro lanzo a J'onn contra él.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, mientras los dos Linternas Amarillos flotaban sobre ellos-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Estos dos realmente son patéticos, creyendo que pueden detenernos, pero no pueden hacerlo, este es el final para todos ustedes!-declaro Siniestro apuntándoles con su anillo.

-Creo que más bien es el final para ustedes-dijo una voz detrás de ambos, cuando Siniestro volteo fue golpeado por un rayo de energía color azul, estrellándolo con fuerza contra el suelo y sorprendiendo a Hal.

Cuando Hal volteo a ver al responsable, sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver a Razer, el antiguo miembro de los Linternas Rojas, quien ahora era un Linterna Azul, acompañado por Aya, cuyo cuerpo ahora era de color azul en vez de verde, ambos miraban a Hal con profunda decepción y tristeza.

 **(Nota: para una mejor comprensión, recomiendo ver la serie animada de "Linterna Verde).**

-¿Razer? ¿Aya? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Hal sorprendido.

-Vinimos a ver la clase de monstruo en la que te había convertido y pensar que alguna vez llegue a admirarte-dijo Razer disparándole un rayo más azul, atrapando a Hal en una jaula.

Antes de que Hal pudiera usar su anillo, Aya reacciono a tiempo y se lo quito, al mismo tiempo que J'onn le quitaba el suyo a Siniestro, mientras John se acercaba a Razer-Me alegra ver que recibiste mi mensaje-.

-Aya lo recibió de hecho, vine aquí esperando que todo fuera un error, veo que no es así-dijo mirando a Hal con desdén.

-Razer, Linterna Verde John, aún hay problemas-señalo Aya llamando la atención de todos.

-Entonces es hora de terminar con esto-dijo John y ambos linternas asintieron.

Con ayuda de Flash, Razer y Aya, pronto la oposición comenzó a ganar terreno contra el Régimen, todos sus miembros comenzaron a ser vencidos con rapidez, quedando solo Superman y Diana dando batalla, los soldados comenzaron a retroceder asustados, pero no dejaban de disparar.

-¡No retrocedan! ¡Mostrémosle a Superman que este es nuestro mundo y no toleraremos más su cruel tiranía!-gritaba Gordon animando a los ciudadanos.

La gente grito apoyando al comisionado y lanzándose al ataque, antes de que uno de los soldados lograra disparar, Gordon alcanzo a ver quién era el objetivo de la bala, un joven que luchaba valientemente, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos…

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman y Superman continuaban su devastadora batalla, ambos habían atravesado algunos edificios vacíos, ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, fue cuando Superman le dio un golpe a Batman, provocando que saliera volando hacia el techo del edificio, el Hombre de Acero no tardo en reaparecer y en atacar de nuevo a quien alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo.

Peor Batman reacciono a tiempo y le dio una patada a Superman, retrocediendo un poco y viendo un reloj en la muñequera de su traje, ya faltaba poco para que la batalla terminara de una vez por todas y Superman ni siquiera lo sabía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, las Crystal Gems tenían algunos problemas para contener a Diana, la Amazona demostraba porque era la reina de todas esas fieras guerreras-¡Ya no les daré más oportunidades, voy a acabar con ustedes!-declaro Diana con fiereza.

Garnet sabía que lo decía en serio y miro a sus amigas-¡Gems! ¡Formemos a Alexandrita! ¡Demostrémosle lo que es el verdadero poder del amor!-indico Garnet.

-¡Adelante!-acepto Perla.

-¡Vamos a patearle el trasero!-apoyo Amatista.

Las 3 Gemas comenzaron su danza y al instante, la poderosa Alexandrita hizo acto de aparición, tomando por sorpresa a Diana-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo sorprendida.

Alexandrita se lanzó contra Diana, atacándola con un puñetazo, mismo que Diana bloqueo con su propio puño, deteniendo la otra mano de Alexandrita, pero como todos saben, Alexandrita tiene seis brazos y aún tenía cuatro libres, uso dos de ellos para sujetar a Diana de las piernas y estrellarla contra el suelo.

Antes de que Diana pudiera reaccionar, Alexandrita invoco su mazo de batalla y aplasto con fuerza a Diana, la reina no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y Alexandrita volvió a aplastarla, para luego pisarla con fuerza, las Gemas sabían que no podían confiarse con ella, así que la atacaron sin tregua alguna, lanzando una ráfaga de poderosos puñetazos contra Diana, quien no lograba librarse de aquel mortal ataque, al final, Diana quedo tendida en el suelo inconsciente.

-¡Así es como terminan todas las perras que asesinan!-expreso Alexandrita sonriendo, al tiempo que Perla regañaba a Amatista.

Inteligentemente, Alexandrita tomo precauciones extras y amarro a Diana con su propio lazo de la verdad y una viga de acero, una vez que Diana quedo completamente inmovilizada, Alexandrita pudo respirar tranquilamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ahora solo quedaban Batman y Superman enfrascados en su feroz contienda, el Hombre de Acero disparo un rayo más de sus ojos, mismo que Batman esquivo, cuando Superman lo ataco con su aliento de hielo, Batman lo sorprendió con un misil de fuego, mismo que exploto en la cara de su enemigo.

El Caballero de la Noche sabía que el momento se acercaba, podía sentirlo en los ataques de Superman, aunque afortunadamente, su oponente no se daba cuenta de ello, fue cuando Superman lo embistió a gran velocidad, provocando que cayera del techo y se estrellara con fuerza contra el suelo, por fortuna, su armadura lo protegió del impacto.

Cuando se levantó, Superman lo volvió a golpear, estrellándolo contra la pared de una casa abandonada, el Hombre de Acero se acercó lentamente a su enemigo, quien cayó de rodillas por el tremendo golpe que recibió.

-¡Bruno! ¡Esto ya acabo! ¡Debiste darte cuenta de que no tenías oportunidad contra mí, es hora de terminar con esto!-bramo Superman con odio.

Batman se levantó y se rio-Tienes razón, es hora de terminar con esto-concordó.

-Muy bien y por nuestra amistad pasada te daré una muerte rápida-sentencio Superman preparando el golpe final.

-Oh, tú no vas a matarme-dijo Batman con una sonrisa oculta por la máscara.

Tomando eso como un reto, Superman lanzo el golpe definitivo contra Batman, pero grande fue su asombro cuando Batman detuvo el golpe con mucha facilidad-¿Qué?-exclamo al tiempo que sentía como Batman doblaba su mano mediante una llave y lo más impactante fue que le estaba doliendo, realmente le dolía.

-Ya lo sientes ¿no es verdad? Todo con lo que el resto del mundo vive, tu vulnerabilidad-señalo Batman dándole un puñetazo a Superman en el rostro y para asombro de Superman, comenzó a sangrar.

-¿Qué? No es posible…no hay Kryptonita cerca… ¿Cómo es posible que me sienta tan débil?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Te equivocas, si hay Kryptonita-corrigió Batman-veras, este traje no está hecho de acero ni de metal, está hecho de Kryptonina fundida en metales y pintada de color negro, energizada con poder solar rojo-explico Batman, provocando que Superman se quedara más que impactado-no fue sencillo logra esta mezcla, tuve que viajar muy lejos, requirió mucho tiempo y costo una fortuna, por suerte tenía ambas-agrego Batman, para luego volver a golpearlo-¡Pero no tenía por qué ser así! ¡Pudiste haber aprendido de lo que ocurrió en Metrópolis, pudiste haber sido un mejor hombre, el salvador que el mundo necesitaba, en lugar de eso, elegiste ser un tirano, un asesino, un monstruo!-escupió Batman con decepción.

Superman no podía creerlo, Batman lo estaba venciendo, no se dio cuenta de que ya lo había vencido hasta que Diana fue lanzada ante él inconsciente, seguida por Damián, Aquaman, Hal, Siniestro, entre otros, con Flash al lado de los otros, las Crystal Gems, John y J'onn se acercaron, seguidos por Zantanna, Starfire y Chico Bestia, quienes llevaban amarrados a Raven y Cyborg.

Completamente derrotado, Superman miro a Batman con odio-Tendrás que matarme-dijo con firmeza.

Pero Batman negó con la cabeza-No, ni siquiera a ti, ya murieron muchos-dijo Batman, para luego sujetarlo del traje-¡Pero quiero que tomes esto como una advertencia, mantente fuera de mi camino, en todos los años por venir, en tus momentos más oscuros, recordaras que yo fui el único hombre que te venció!-sentencio Batman con frialdad y en tono muy amenazador.

-Nunca creí que me daría gusto ver a Superman derrotado-dijo John.

-Ya somos dos-concordó J'onn.

Pero no todo era alegría, porque en el otro lado, gritos de júbilo y de tristeza se escucharon, pues muchas buenas personas perdieron la vida en esa batalla, entre ellos Jim Gordon, quien en el último instante se interpuso entre el muchacho y la bala que estaba destinada a él, atravesándolo en el corazón, matándolo al instante, ahora Harvey sostenía el cuerpo de su jefe, de su compañero, de su amigo, mientras derramaba lágrimas silenciosas y se preguntaba cómo se lo explicaría a Bárbara.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Todas las tropas de Superman fueron arrestadas, entre ellos los héroes y villanos que se unieron al Régimen, Razer y Aya llevaron tanto a Siniestro como a Hal ante los Guardianes, para que ellos decidieran el castigo justo para ambos, Damián fue el que más resistencia puso al momento de ser arrestado, maldiciendo sin parar a Batman, llamándolo cobarde, entre otras cosas.

Flash fue quien no opuso ninguna resistencia, se dejó arrestar si problema alguno, miro a Roy y este le sonrió, una sonrisa sumamente amistosa, misma que provoco una nueva sonrisa en Flash, al tiempo que pensaba que finalmente había hecho lo correcto.

Raven fue algo difícil de contener, pero por fortuna, las burbujas de Garnet fueron capaces de mantenerla bajo control mientras la llevaban a prisión, Batman se encargaría de equipar las prisiones para contener a todos los héroes y sus poderes, con ayuda de algunos grandes amigos, pero cuando el Caballero de la Noche se enteró de las bajas que tuvieron, un buen amigo entre ellos, esa noche se dedicó a golpear el saco de boxeo hasta que sus manos volvieron a sangrar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Una semana después**

El juicio contra cada miembro del Régimen estaba a punto de comenzar, aunque eso no era muy necesario, pues desde hacía tiempo que se había decidido que de ser posible detener a Superman, entonces él y todos sus cómplices serían condenados a cadena perpetua o de ser posible, ser enviados a la Zona Fantasma.

Batman se encontraba en esos momentos en la Bati Cueva, revisando los expedientes de la que sería la nueva Liga de la Justicia, integrada por todos los héroes que colaboraron con la caída de Superman, cuando Alfred se acercó.

-Si me permite una sugerencia señor, tal vez quiera tomarse un descanso de todo esto, acaba de obtener una gran victoria, así que creo que debería dejar todo esto de lado ahora que puede-sugirió Alfred.

-Eso es algo que jamás haré Alfred, Batman es el símbolo de la esperanza y de la justicia, por eso no puedo dejar de serlo, además, el crimen y la corrupción volverán de nuevo-explico Batman.

-Suena tan pesimista-dijo Alfred.

-Soy realista-corrigió Batman levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia el Bati Móvil, pasando por las vitrinas donde estaban los trajes de todos sus amigos y aliados, con excepción del de Damián, ya que Batman no quería tener nada más que ver con él, especialmente por todo lo que paso-siempre que un mal es vencido, uno nuevo toma su lugar, eso es algo inevitable, por ese motivo no puedo dejar de ser Batman-.

-¿Y qué hará el día que su cuerpo ya no le permita serlo más?-pregunto Alfred-después de todo, es humano-.

Batman no respondió, simplemente subió a su auto y se marchó de ahí para continuar su lucha contra el crimen, debía hacerlo ahora que tristemente su mejor aliado en Gótica había muerto, pero el Caballero de la Noche no podía imaginarse cuánta razón tenía en sus predicciones.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En las profundidades de los universo, un sello comenzó a agrietarse poco a poco, al principio era una pequeña grieta, pero poco a poco comenzó a aumentar, mientras se veían imágenes de muchas cosas malignas que sucedían en cada universo, la grieta siguió creciendo más y entonces un par de brillantes ojos rojos, llenos de maldad y que al verlos parecías estar contemplando las llamas del infierno aparecieron.

-He despertado-expreso una voz llena de maldad y que al escucharla provocaba un gran miedo hasta al más valiente, seguido por una risa tétrica y macabra.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Con esto hemos concluido con el primer capítulo de este fic que considero será mi obra maestra, espero les haya gustado, Batman ha vencido a Superman, pero ahora una nueva amenaza está a punto de desatarse, una que podría significar el final de todos los universos."**_

 **Tema del Final creado por "Éire"**

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 **No olviden que para garantizar la participación de sus personajes deben comentar regularmente y si llegan a tener 7 ausencias entonces su personaje será eliminado.**

 **Aun no sé cuándo comenzaran a aparecer, así que les pido paciencia, ya que este va a ser el fic más largo que he escrito**

 **OFICIALMENTE LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA A "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE", EL FIC QUE TODOS ESTABAMOS ESPERANDO CON ANSIAS, YA QUE YO TAMBIEN YA QUERIA COMENZAR A ESCRIBIRLO CON MUCHOS DESEOS, CREO QUE REALMENTE ESTE FIC VA A CONVERTIRSE EN LA MAYOR DE MIS OBRAS, MI OBRA MAESTRA MAS LARGA, AUNQUE NO SE CUANTOS CAPITULOS VAN A SER, NUNCA LO SE CUANDO ESCRIBO MIS FICS**

 **ME PREGUNTARON CUAL IBA A SER LA JERARQUIA DE LOS DIOSES EN ESTE FIC Y HE AQUÍ LA RESPUESTA**

 **En la cima de todo**

 **Zeno Sama/La Presencia/La Voz/Dios/Padre Celestial/Yahvé**

 **La Gran Bestia del Mal/Lucifer/Satanás/Luzbel/Rey Drago**

 **Segundo puesto**

 **Arcángeles**

 **Tercer puesto**

 **Ángeles como Whiss, Vados y los guardianes de cada Dios Destructor**

 **Cuarto puesto**

 **Dioses Destructores**

 **Dioses de la Luz como Horakthy, Amaterazu, Quetzalcóatl**

 **Quinto puesto**

 **Dioses Elementales como Zeus, Odín y sus respectivos reinos**

 **Kaioshins**

 **Sexto puesto**

 **Kaiosamas**

 **Séptimo puesto**

 **Los que viven entre mortales**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para todas las mujeres bellas del mundo, junto a mis cordiales saludos a todos los amigos amantes de los fics.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Mision celestial

_**Hola de nuevo mis amigos lectores, ha llegado la hora del nuevo capítulo de este fic tan esperado, el segundo del que espero sea mi obra maestra, como recordaran, Batman ha vencido a Superman gracias a la pequeña trampa que le tenía preparada en su nuevo traje de combate, pero durante la batalla hubo grandes pérdidas, entre ellos Jim Gordon, uno de los hombres más valientes que jamás haya pisado la ciudad, ahora que Superman está encerrado, junto con los otros miembros del Régimen, se espera que la paz vuelva al mundo, desafortunadamente, como bien dijo Batman, cuando un mal es vencido, uno nuevo toma su lugar y lo que ha pasado ha liberado al peor de todos ellos.**_

 **Tema de apertura de Olivia**

 **www. youtube Com / watch ? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 2**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 2 Misión Celestial**

 **Reino Celestial**

En un mundo sumamente diferente al que los mortales conocen, donde habitaban los seres más supremos de todos los universos, aquellos a los que se les conocía como Dioses, mismos que regían a todos los universos manteniendo el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte, la creación y la destrucción, pero más importante, entre el bien y el mal.

En esos precisos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo una importante reunión entre Dioses de distintas ocupaciones y responsabilidad, entre ellos se podía ver a Horakthy, Diosa Egipcia de la Luz, Amaterasu Diosa del Sol, Zeus Dios del Rayo y Padre del Olimpo, Odín Dios Nórdico y Padre de Asgard, Champa Dios Destructor del Universo 6, su hermano Bills Dios Destructor del Universo 7, así como también los Kaioshin del Universo 6, 7 y Gowazu del Universo 10.

Dirigiendo la reunión, se encontraba Lady Deboness, Diosa Destructora del Universo 1, quien tenía la apariencia de una humana de 30 años, cabello negro y largo que le llegaba a los hombros, mirada fría y con ojos azules, piel pálida, usando un traje de combate de color blanco con mangas negras, así como un pantalón y botas de color negras, tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha y como sus compañeros destructores, iba acompañada por su ángel, Xiang, quien a diferencia de sus hermanos Whiss y Vados, prefería usar su cabello blanco suelto, su traje era azul oscuro con detalles negros y sostenía el místico báculo.

-¿Dónde están los otros Dioses Destructores?-pregunto Zeus con intriga.

-Ocupados manteniendo el equilibrio en sus respectivos universos, con todo lo que está pasando no podemos correr más riesgos-informo Deboness.

-Entiendo-dijo Zeus comprendiendo todo.

-Como ya deben saber, los últimos acontecimientos han provocado lo que más temíamos, el sello que mantiene prisionero a Drago se ha debilitado-explico Deboness, ganándose una mirada de terror de todos los presentes.

-¿Cómo fue posible eso?-pregunto Odín levantándose de golpe.

-Aparentemente algunos hechos ocurridos en todos los universos fueron los causantes; comenzando por el ataque de Zork el Oscuro del Universo 9, aunque Horakthy logro detenerlo, el daño que causo ya estaba hecho, así como también la caída del Universo 14 a manos del Ejército de las Tinieblas, cuando su más grande "héroe" perdió el Combate Mortal…-.

-Ah sí, recuerdo a ese chico, se sentía la gran cosa solo porque tenía un reloj especial, no me extraña que haya sido vencido tan fácilmente-observo Bills cruzado de brazos.

-No seas tan duro, solo tenía 16 años y fue un oponente demasiado poderoso para él-intervino Amaterasu.

-No debió creer que era capaz de vencer a cualquier enemigo-opino Bills.

Antes de que Amaterasu respondiera al comentario de Bills, Deboness intervino aclarándose la garganta-No tenemos tiempo para esto, como decía, otros factores tuvieron mucho que ver con lo que está pasando, la casi muerte del Avatar en el Universo 3, siendo ella la guardiana del equilibrio en ese mundo, las acciones imprudentes de Zamasu en el Universo 10-.

Al mencionar a Zamasu, todas las miradas se posaron en Gowazu, quien agacho la vista con vergüenza, él sabía perfectamente que sus compañeros tenían razón, fue un estúpido al creer que Zamasu habría sido un buen discípulo y ahora por culpa de sus acciones el peor de los enemigos estaba a punto de despertar.

-Y sé que yo también soy responsable de esto, como Diosa Destructora del Universo 1 no impedí que la Liga de la Justicia, la máxima fuerza del bien se corrompiera, debí haber detenido a Superman cuando tuve oportunidad-dijo Deboness con pesar.

-No te sientas culpable por eso-dijo Horakthy-sabes muy bien que los Dioses no podemos intervenir directamente en asuntos de los mortales, yo intervine porque Zork era una de los hijos de Drago y por tanto era mi deber destruirlo, así como Bills destruyo a una de las versiones de Zamasu-.

-Eso es cierto-concordó Bills sonriendo con orgullo.

-¡No veo cual es el problema!-intervino Champa-¡Si ese miserable quiere reaparecer entonces simplemente lo destruiremos y asunto arreglado!-.

-¡Yo estoy con Champa!-apoyo Odín.

-Saben muy bien que eso es imposible, aunque todos los Dioses nos uniéramos no tendríamos oportunidad contra él, su poder va más allá de cualquier cosa que hayamos enfrentado, después de todo, es la contraparte de la Presencia, tiene los mismos poderes que él, pero a diferencia de nuestro gran señor, él no tiene problema alguno en desatarlos en batalla-señalo Deboness.

-Eso es muy cierto-concordó Horakthy.

-Entonces me gustaría preguntarles ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer con este predicamento?-pregunto el Kaioshin de hace 15 Generaciones del Universo 7.

Los demás Dioses guardaron silencio, nadie sabía que hacer al respecto, después de todo, se trataba de un problema más allá de sus capacidades divinas, ni siquiera los ángeles podrían hacerle frente al terrible Drago, fue cuando una voz se escuchó.

-Yo tengo una idea-.

Cuando todos voltearon se llevaron una gran sorpresa, porque ahí parado, frente a ellos, se encontraba la Presencia, la Voz, el Padre Celestial, Zeno Sama, quien iba acompañado por sus dos guardianes, al ver al señor de todos frente a ellos, rápidamente corrieron a saludarlo, haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Zeno Sama!-gritaron Bills y Champa con mucho miedo, mientras los Kaioshin, Zeus y Odín se arrodillaban, al igual que Deboness, Horakthy y Amaterasu, solo que ellas lo hicieron con más calma.

-Gran señor, que honor tenerlo ante nosotros-dijo Deboness tomando la iniciativa y es que Deboness era la Diosa Destructora más poderosa de todos los universos, así como también una de las más respetadas, pues sus destrucciones siempre habían sido justas.

-Estoy al tanto de lo que ocurre-dijo Zeno Sama con calma, provocando una expresión de miedo en los otros Dioses, ya que ellos no querían preocupar a su señor con eso.

-Lamento mucho que no se lo hayamos informado, pero es que no queríamos preocuparlo más-explico Deboness.

-Está bien, es mi hermano después de todo-reconoció Zeno Sama con tristeza-sé que su maldad y crueldad no se comparan con nada, es por eso que debemos tomar acciones antes de que sea tarde y ya tengo decidido que hacer al respecto-.

-¿Qué quiere decir Zeno Sama?-pregunto Zeus.

Por toda respuesta, el cuerpo de Zeno Sama comenzó a brillar intensamente, convirtiéndose en un fuego celestial, mismo que era de color celeste blanco, cuando hablo, su voz dejo de ser tierna e infantil, sonando firme, imponente y a la vez llena de amor, esa era la forma que adoptaba cuando se presentaba ante los humanos.

Aun sin responder, Zeno Sama lanzo una llamarada hacia la mesa donde antes habían estado reunidos los Dioses y la quemo, convirtiéndola en un cofre de color azul zafiro, después de eso, separo 7 pequeñas llamas de su cuerpo y las introdujo en el cofre, mismo que cerro y selló con el símbolo Kanji de la Luz.

-Dentro de este cofre se encuentra mi propia luz, mi propia esencia divina, una luz tan poderosa que es la única debilidad de mi hermano-informo mirando a todos sus hijos.

-Increíble-dijo Bills.

-Se mantendrán sellados en este cofre, mismo que se abrirá únicamente ante aquellos que realmente merezcan y demuestren ser dignos de poseer este resplandor, aquellos que representen las 7 Virtudes Humanas en personificación física-explico Zeno Sama.

Los Dioses se vieron entre sí sumamente impactados, mientras Whiss, Vados y Xiang solo escuchaban en silencio, fue cuando Kibito saco valor para hacer la pregunta que seguramente todos los demás Dioses estaban haciéndose en ese preciso momento.

-Disculpe Zeno Sama…pero me gustaría preguntarle ¿Quién considera usted que sea digno de recibir tal regalo y semejante poder?-pregunto confundido.

Todos los Dioses miraron de nuevo al Padre Celestial, quien tras permanecer en silencio un momento dio su respuesta-Si algo aprendí de las acciones de Zamasu es que en ocasiones incluso los Dioses nos equivocamos, por ese motivo no será tarea de nosotros buscar esas almas nobles y puras, será la misión de aquel que convirtió el poder de las tinieblas en una fuerza del bien, aquel que ha sufrido mucho más de lo que Job sufrió y aun así, ha mantenido su fe intacta, jamás ha llegado a matar a nadie y siempre ha tratado de mantener viva la esperanza, aquel al que los mortales llaman…-la Presencia creo un espejo de fuego y revelo la imagen del elegido.

-Batman-reconoció Deboness.

Efectivamente, la imagen del Caballero de la Noche apareció frente a los Dioses-Así es Deboness, tú has llegado a trabajar junto con él y sabes muy bien la clase de hombre que es, por ese motivo lo considero la elección más adecuada para esta misión-.

-Entiendo-.

-Y como Diosa Destructora del Universo 1, entonces te encomendare la misión de llevarle el cofre en persona, ponlo al tanto de la situación, estoy seguro que él hará lo correcto-indico el Padre Celestial entregándole el cofre a Deboness.

-Muchas gracias por este voto de confianza, prometo que no lo defraudare-aseguro haciendo una reverencia más, para luego dirigirse hacia Xiang.

El ángel asintió y Deboness se sujetó a su espalda, iniciando el viaje hacia la Tierra, cuando ambas se retiraron, Zeno Sama ordeno que cada Dios volviera a su respectivo mundo y se mantuviera alerta, pues la verdadera pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Batman se encontraba en la Bati Cueva, revisando los expedientes de una banda que se dedicaba al tráfico de personas y que aparentemente ahora estaban operando en Ciudad Gótica, algo que pronto lamentarían, pues el Caballero de la Noche no iba a descansar hasta acabar con todos esos malditos perros.

Y es que desde que Batman derroto a Superman, el miedo de los criminales hacia él había aumentado, ahora era conocido como "el hombre que venció a Superman" y muchos criminales preferían marcharse de Gótica antes de lidiar con él, con excepción de uno que otro que creían ser más listos que el Caballero de la Noche, así como sus enemigos más conocidos.

Batman localizo otro de aquellos sitios de mala muerte donde esos hijos de puta obligaban a sus pobres victimas a tener sexo con gente de mala muerte, que creía estar por encima de la ley, pronto Batman les mostraría lo equivocados que estaban.

-Disculpe señor, pero tiene una visita que no puede esperar a ser atendida-informo Alfred sonando bastante nervioso.

-¿Una visita?-pregunto Batman volteando y encontrándose con la Diosa Deboness y su ángel.

-Buenas noches Batman-saludo Deboness amistosamente.

Batman se levantó de su asiento y con calma se acercó hasta la Diosa-Lady Deboness-saludo haciendo una respetuosa reverencian-¿a qué debo este honor?-.

-Tú eres el detective, tú dímelo-indico Deboness con una gran sonrisa.

Batman no necesitaba decir nada, él sabía muy bien que Deboness solo venía a la Tierra cuando se trataba de algo sumamente grave, conocía la reputación de la Diosa Destructora y su deber, pero por alguna extraña razón, ella nunca pensaba en destruir la Tierra, el Caballero de la Noche había deducido que la Tierra tenía algún valor sentimental para la Diosa y aunque no conocía a fondo el motivo (principalmente porque no era su asunto) si sabía lo suficiente para saber que sus visitas eran augurio de algo malo.

Y así fue, Deboness lo puso al tanto de la situación después de que Batman le expresara sus pensamientos, le explico todo lo que había ocurrido en otros universos, como la más grande vergüenza entre los Kaioshin colaboro con el daño, entre otras cosas.

-El mal más poderoso de todos ha despertado por causa del desequilibrio Multiversal, si no hacemos algo pronto se liberara y entonces será el final de todos los tiempos-explico Deboness.

-La Gran Bestia del Mal, escuche e investigue sobre él, realmente son malas noticias-dijo Batman con seriedad-pero ¿Qué esperan los Dioses que haga?-.

-Me alegra que preguntes-dijo Xiang moviendo su báculo hacia el frente e invocando el cofre sagrado-este cofre contiene la luz de la Presencia misma, a quienes ustedes los humanos llaman simplemente "Dios", posee toda su luz, esperanza y amor, las únicas cosas que pueden herir a Drago-.

-Él nos pidió que te lo trajéramos para que tú escojas a 7 almas puras y nobles, mismas que representen la Humildad, la Castidad, la Diligencia, la Generosidad, la Caridad, la Paciencia y la Templanza, también conocidas como…-.

-Las 7 Virtudes-finalizo Batman al tiempo que sostenía el cofre, mirándolo fijamente-¿no creerán realmente que existen seres así en el mundo o sí?-.

Deboness y Xiang se vieron entre sí ante la pregunta de Batman-Bueno…sabemos que actualmente es difícil encontrar personas así, pero si hay algo que caracteriza a los humanos es su gran capacidad de ser completamente impredecibles, siempre puede haber alguien noble donde menos te esperas-dijo Deboness.

-También alguien que consideres noble puede volverse el peor de los monstruos-expreso Batman recordando a Superman.

-Entendemos que has pasado por una difícil situación, pero Zeno Sama no te habría pedido esto si él no creyera que…-Deboness se vio interrumpida cuando Batman paso por su lado y se dirigió al Bati Móvil.

-No estoy interesado en formar parte de un nuevo equipo o de entrenar a algo que simplemente no puede existir-señalo abordando su vehículo y retirándose.

Una vez que Batman abandono su hogar, dejando a Alfred con Deboness y Xiang, la Diosa Destructora volteo a ver a su ángel-Se llevó el cofre ¿verdad?-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, pero solo quería asegurarse.

-Se lo llevó-respondió Xiang con una sonrisa sumamente divertida en el rostro.

-Típico del amo Díaz-dijo Alfred-él puede decir que cree que no existe personas así en el mundo, pero como ustedes tiene la esperanza de que lo haya…oh discúlpenme, son Diosas y merecen respeto ¿les gustaría algo de beber o de comer?-pregunto haciendo una reverencia.

Ambas se vieron entre sí y sonrieron-No me importaría comer un poco de su delicioso pastel de chocolate-reconoció Deboness.

-Y espero que no sea mucho pedirle que venga con fresas extra-pidió Xiang riéndose divertida.

-No se preocupen, ese no será un problema-aseguro Alfred retirándose a buscar el pastel con fresas extra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, condiciendo hacia la ciudad, con el cofre en el asiento del copiloto, Batman meditaba sobre lo que la Diosa Destructora le acababa de pedir, realmente era algo que sonaba imposible, ya que el mundo apenas estaba recuperándose de un mortal ataque lleno de decepción, dolor y tristeza, pero era cierto, el mundo necesitaba una nueva esperanza, especialmente si el mal más poderoso estaba a punto de regresar.

Batman no era ingenuo, sabía que esta misión iba a ser muy complicada, de hecho, se preguntaba si habría alguien en el mundo que pudiera tener las características necesarias para merecer el poder del Dios de Dioses, el gran creador de toda la vida y de la muerte.

Mientras pensaba en cómo podría encontrar a esas nobles almas, el Caballero de la Noche decidió hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer antes de la visita de la Diosa Destructora, buscar a los malditos bastardos que usaban a jovencitas inocentes para ganar dinero sucio y darles la golpiza de su vida, acelerando a fondo, Batman se encamino hacia el sitio indicado, mismo que se encontraba en uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad, donde la gente guardaba silencio siempre y cuando le pagaran bien, demostrando que lo que dijo antes era cierto, el crimen y la corrupción volverían a las calles en cuanto tuvieran una oportunidad, por fortuna, Batman jamás renunciaría a su lucha contra el crimen.

Finalmente llego al punto indicado, abandono el Bati Móvil y se dirigió hacia la casa que seguramente era el sitio donde aquellos infelices mantenían cautivas a sus víctimas, estaba a punto de hacer una de sus entradas heroicas cuando el sonido de una batalla llamo su atención, misma que parecía venir del callejón que estaba detrás de aquella casa.

El Caballero de la Noche se dirigió al mismo y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, ya que se topó con un total de 3 hombres, todos ellos integrantes de la banda que fue a detener, los cuales estaban inconscientes y sangrando de los labios, cabeza o incluso de un brazo, mismo que fue cortado por algo, Batman analizo las piernas de otro de los bandidos y las vio completamente rotas.

Batman se preguntó quién pudo haber hecho algo como eso, cuando el sonido de la batalla volvió a llamar su atención, se dirigió hacia el otro lado del callejón y entonces lo vio, en total 7 hombres de aquella depravada y perversa organización, tenían rodeada a una joven que debía rondar por los 17 años, delgada, de cabello rojo y dorado, que al moverse con el viento parecían llamas en movimiento, sus ojos eran turquesa y mostraban una gran agresividad, vestía una falda color rojo con amarillo, una blusa violeta con un sol impregnado en el centro, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas botas del mismo color, aquella chica tenía algunos moretes en el cuerpo, sangraba de su labio y respiraba agitadamente, sosteniendo un tubo de metal en su mano derecha.

-¡Ríndete pequeña puta! ¡No tienes oportunidad contra nosotros!-bramo uno de los delincuentes.

-¡Eso dijeron los otros 3 y miren como quedaron, besando el suelo por donde defecan las ratas!-se burló la chica sonriendo desafiante.

Batman se mostró sorprendido al escuchar eso y decidió comprobar si sus palabras eran ciertas, fue cuando los 7 hombres se lanzaron contra ella para atacarla, la joven levanto el tubo y comenzó a golpear a todos con fuerza, pegándole a uno directamente en la entrepierna, provocando que gritara con mucha fuerza.

-¡Creo que rompí tus bolas por accidente!-se burló la joven al tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza con el tubo, dejándolo inconsciente y con un morete en el mismo, aunque el golpe se vio fuerte, Batman sabía que no era lo bastante duro como para matarlo.

Uno de los hombres logro sujetarla por la espalda-¡Te tengo pequeña perra!-bramo apretándola con fuerza, al tiempo que su compañero se preparaba para golpearla.

Pero la joven reacciono y le dio una patada en la quijada, volándole un par de dientes y haciendo que sangrara mucho, para luego darle un cabezazo a su captor, rompiéndole la nariz, lo que provoco que este la soltara, la joven cayó al suelo, con algo de sangre de sus dos atacantes en su cabello y botas respectivamente, para luego darle un golpe más al que la sujeto con el tubo, volándole un par de dientes y dejándolo inconsciente.

El otro tipejo no logro recuperarse a tiempo y la chica lo golpeo en un costado con el tubo, rompiéndole algunas costillas y dejándolo tendido en el suelo, antes de que pudiera recuperarse del ataque, los otros 3 la atacaron por detrás, logrando derribarla, mientras estaba en el suelo, comenzaron a patearla con fuerza, mientras uno de ellos juntaba el tubo.

-¡Estas acabada pequeña puta! ¡Pero alégrate de saber que mañana aparecerás en los periódicos como la joven cuya cabeza fue encontrada en un bote de basura!-declaro el maleante preparando el golpe.

Antes de que pudiera lanzarla, la joven rodó, y pateo a su enemigo en la entrepierna, provocando que este se encorvara, momento que aprovecho para darle una patada doble en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz y ensuciándose más las botas de sangre, rápidamente se levantó y miro a los dos que quedaban.

-¡Mierda! ¡Esta perra está loca!-exclamo uno asustado.

-¡No tienes idea!-expreso la chica con una sonrisa perversa, preparándose para volver a atacar, pero entonces uno de los dos últimos traficantes saco una pistola de su pantalón.

-¡Quieta pendeja!-bramo el delincuente apuntándole.

La chica se detuvo de golpe ante eso y miro con enojo a sus dos atacantes-¿Qué? ¿No tienes los suficientes huevos para pelear como hombre?-cuestiono molesta.

El hombre se rio con burla-Descuida, no voy a matarte, solo te heriré un poco y cuando no te puedas mover, vas a disfrutar mucho mis huevos-se burló el canalla preparándose para jalar el gatillo.

Pero entonces, algo atravesó la mano donde tenía el arma, provocando que gritara con fuerza-¿Qué mierda?-exclamo su compañero y cuando volteo se llevó una aterradora sorpresa-¡El maldito murciélago!-exclamo antes de que Batman se lanzara sobre él.

Cuando comprobó lo que su compañero dijo, el otro delincuente palideció-¡Oye Batman…tranquilo…no hablaba en serio…yo solo…!-el hombre se vio silenciado por un puñetazo de parte del Caballero de la Noche, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Una vez que toda aquella banda estuvo tendida en el suelo, Batman dirigió su vista hacia la joven, quien se quedó muda al tener frente a ella al héroe legendario, mismo que había derrotado hacia tan solo unos cuantos meses al Hombre de Acero.

-Gracias por su ayuda, aunque no la necesitaba, podía solo con ellos-dijo la chica con fiereza, al tiempo que pateaba a uno de los maleantes que quedo cerca de ella.

-Eso veo-dijo Batman mirando fijamente a la chica-es muy peligroso que andes sola por estos lugares jovencita-.

-¡Puedo cuidarme sola, además, alguien tenía que poner en su lugar a estos hijos de puta!-escupió la chica, al tiempo que volvía a patearla.

Batman siguió observándola con atención, viendo sus reacciones, analizando su respiración y sobre todo, la mirada en sus ojos-¿Dónde están tus padres?-pregunto Batman con delicadeza, ya que se imaginaba la respuesta.

Al escuchar la pregunta, la chica comenzó a reírse de manera algo desquiciada y triste-¡3 metros bajo tierra, gracias a su buen amigo Superman!-expreso con una mirada cargada de odio al mencionar a Superman.

Tal como Batman sospechaba, podía ver la gran cantidad de furia y dolor que había en el corazón de aquella pobre muchacha, un gran sufrimiento, algo que realmente comprendía a la perfección, eso hizo que tomara una decisión y estaba completamente seguro de ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Batman con tranquilidad.

La chica miro a Batman y escupió de nuevo hacia otro de los delincuentes antes de responderle-Sunset Shimmer y lo que yo haga no es su puto interés-dijo limpiándose un poco de sangre de su labio.

Pero sí que lo era, realmente lo era, Batman presiono un botón en su Bati Cinturón y al instante, el Bati Móvil hizo acto de aparición, deteniéndose frente a ellos, Sunset no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos impresionada, ya había visto el Bati Móvil en las noticias, pero esta era la primera vez que lo miraba en vivo y directo, realmente era lo más genial que haya visto.

La cabina del vehículo se abrió y Batman se dirigió hacia su auto-Sube-indico Batman sacando a Sunset de su admiración.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-pregunto confundida, antes de ponerse a la defensiva-¿Qué espera hacer con esto? ¿Cree que simplemente subiré a su auto así nada más? ¿Por qué cree que lo haría?-.

-Porque te estoy ofreciendo algo nuevo-dijo Batman.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?-pregunto Sunset desafiante.

-Una nueva vida y una mejor forma de llevar a cabo tu lucha-respondió Batman mirándola de nuevo.

Sunset se quedó muda al escuchar eso, para luego ver a Batman, al tiempo que su mente pensaba sobre la propuesta de Batman y mientras más lo hacía, más sentido le encontraba, ella quería ser una justiciera en cierta forma, que mejor forma de conseguir su objetivo que esa, tomando una decisión, se acercó a Batman y subió al asiento del copiloto, en cuanto lo hizo, el cofre que estaba a un lado de la chica brillo un poco, fue algo tan rápido que Sunset no lo noto, pero Batman sí y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de este capítulo, finalmente ha aparecido una de las chicas, aunque los Dioses están alarmados por la situación actual, ahora Batman debe encontrar a las demás almas nobles si quieren evitar el desastre, pero primero tendrá que lidiar con una adolescente que está llena de odio y resentimiento.**_

 **Tema final de "Blaitor21"**

 **www youtube com / watch ? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder los primeros comentarios de este fic con el mismo gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mucho por mi éxito:**_

 **Olivia:** _no realmente, solo sentí que sería muy pronto sacarlos así de golpe, prefiero enfatizar las historias de cada personaje antes de que aparezcan, por el momento, Batman ya encontró a Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _realmente lo fue, especialmente porque el equilibrio se ha dañado mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _no podía sacarlos tan pronto, tengo que darles un acomodo primero, por el momento la nueva misión de Batman ha comenzado y debe ser cuidadoso en sus elecciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _solo recuerda las condiciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _tiene más de su abuelo y de su madre que de Batman, y eso es demasiado triste, ya que nunca entendió la esencia del murciélago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y ahora que el peor de los enemigos ha despertado, los Dioses le han dado una misión especial a Batman, encontrando a la primera de ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _al menos Gordon murió haciendo lo correcto, algo que muchos héroes no aceptan en estos momentos, pues todos ellos creían que Superman tenía razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _aunque Superman es considerado un gran ídolo, tal vez el problema principal que tiene es que depende demasiado de Lois, ya que cualquier cosa que le pase a ella lo hace enloquecer, esa es su mayor debilidad y lo que hace que sea fácilmente manipulable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso es algo que él aún tiene que descubrir, ya que ahora que la encontró tratara de serlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _eso me alegra y es que pensé que Batman necesitara un modo de contrarrestar el anillo amarillo y que mejor que el anillo azul para eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _aun no me he decidido en eso, ya que Batman es difícil emparejarlo con alguien, tomando en cuenta como es su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente y ahora será más difícil que nunca, pues ya no cuentan con su ayuda para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y ahora acabas de conocer a alguno de los Dioses que tendrán participación en el fic, así como también ya le fue encomendada su misión a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _por el momento Batman ya se ha encontrado con la que será la primera de sus pupilas, aunque realmente la encontró de un modo muy sádico por lo que estaba haciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _los Dioses se han reunido, al menos, algunos de ellos y ahora ya saben que la situación está por ponerse muy crítica, pero la Presencia ya pensó en algo para detener a la oscuridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _como ya dije antes, a mí no me agrada Gatúbela, la considero sumamente sexy, pero no me agrada para Batman, especialmente por lo traicionera que es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _¿de que estas hablando? Si todo ocurre después de lo que el Guasón hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _realmente fue una interesante coincidencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _supongo que el tiempo lo dirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _yo te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lord Muerte:** _gracias, como dije espero que esta sea mi obra maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ChesOberon:** _pues eso es lo que temen los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnu:** _interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal se ha visto dañado, los Dioses se han reunido y ahora se le ha encomendado a Batman una misión especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _veré cuando lo subo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y la hora de la verdad está cerca, pues la nueva misión de Batman ya fue encomendada por los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _tal vez sea uno de los encuentros más grandes de todos, ya que ellos no eran rivales, eran amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _veré que puedo hacer, por el momento él apareció con la apariencia de Zeno Sama y de una llama azul. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _es como bien dijo Batman, cuando un mal desaparece un nuevo toma su lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _aunque muchos de los ciudadanos no volverán a ser los mismos después de ver al más grande de sus ídolos convertirse en un opresor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _la batalla contra Superman fue lo principal en el capítulo anterior, ya que era el comienzo de algo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _y como acabas de ver, ese pez despertó por culpa de muchas cosas, entre ellos el desastre de varios universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _he leído que Darkseid será el enemigo a vencer, me pregunto cómo lo harán con toda la Liga vuelva villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _siempre me pareció extraño que alguien tan noble como Barry no se diera cuenta a tiempo de las intenciones de Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _a mí tampoco me agrada mucho, especialmente porque en esa historia demostró que aún sigue las enseñanzas de su abuelo y madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y ahora los Dioses le han dado a Batman su misión especial, así como también el Caballero de la Noche se ha encontrado con la primera de sus futuras aprendices. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Mitzuki-Kazami, Éire, Rita Repulsa 2017, NovaStarPrime, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam96, Draigon 2.0, Tenzalucard123, Black Hunter, Zeus, Hades, AndrosValgreen4, Xanatrix742, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, El Cazador Argentino, Ocnarf, Lord Muerte, ChesOberon, Visnu, Amo del Vacío, Atila 25, Odín, Ryo Red, Ocnarf, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Nueva vida

" _ **Es el momento de un nuevo capítulo mis estimados amigos, como recordaran, los Dioses se reunieron porque hay un hecho que los tiene sumamente preocupados, el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal en todo el Multiverso se ha roto por muchas cosas que han pasado, ahora temen que el mal más poderoso de todos pronto despierte, como medida de prevención, la Presencia ha entregado un cofre que contiene su propia luz a Batman, para que él encuentre a las almas nobles que puedan liberar aquella luz y enfrentar al ser más diabólico de todos, pero primero, Batman tiene que lidiar con su nueva aprendiz ¿podrá hacerlo?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch ? v= HLWVd0LCt2I**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 3**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 3 Nueva vida**

 **Un año después**

En una casa se encontraba a las afueras de Ciudad Gótica, un grupo de jovencitas eran obligadas a tener relaciones con un montón de hombres que pagaban una buena cantidad de dinero a sus captores por ello, muchas de ellas habían sido secuestradas, otras fueron engatusadas por algún muchacho que aparentaba ser el chico ideal y luego las entregaba en bandeja de plata, pero otras fueron embaucadas por la líder de aquella banda, Madame Silvia como se hacía llamar, las convencía de irse con ella para poder alcanzar su sueño de ser famosas, ya fuera cantando, bailando o modelando, muchas de aquellas chavas no tenían más de 18 años y su inocencia había sido destruida.

Entre los "clientes" se encontraba gente muy conocida en Gótica, desde políticos hasta jueces corruptos, Silvia ya tenía preparada a una joven para uno de sus clientes, el cual estaba más que ansioso por comenzar con su noche de diversión.

La joven estaba aterrada, esa iba a ser la primera vez que la usaran para algo como eso, la separaron de sus padres mediante engaños y sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos, pero cuando el cerdo asqueroso estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, la ventana se rompió de golpe y…

-¡Puta madre!-grito el hombre aterrado al ver frente a él a Batman, quien endureció la mirada ante la escena que estaba presenciando.

El sonido de varios golpes llamo la atención de Madame Silvia, una mujer de unos 39 años, rubia, de cuerpo perfecto, ojos azules, muy hermosa por fuera, pero repulsiva por dentro, ya que nunca se tentaba el corazón por la suplicas de sus víctimas, al contrario, les decía con cinismo que eso le encantaba a sus clientes, verlas llorar.

-Ve a ver qué pasa-indico Silvia a su hombre, el cual asintió.

Pero antes de que llegara al cuarto, esta se abrió de golpe, al tiempo que el infeliz salía volando fuera de la habitación, quedando tendido en el suelo, fue cuando Batman hizo acto de aparición, dejando aterrado al criminal.

-¡El murciélago!-grito sacando su pistola rápidamente, pero Batman fue más rápido y le lanzo uno de Bati Boomerangs, quitándoselo de la mano, para luego derribarlo de un golpe.

Al ver a Batman, Silvia se llenó de terror, pues sabía que la presencia de Batman implicaba graves problemas y aunque muchos de sus clientes eran gente influyente, para el murciélago era lo mismo, cuando Batman la miro, el miedo aumento en la mujer, pero para su suerte, el resto de sus matones llego.

-¡Alto murciélago de mierda!-bramo uno de ellos, al tiempo que Batman se preparaba para el combate.

Mientras Batman peleaba contra sus matones, Silvia decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar antes de que el Caballero de la Noche la atrapara, su primera intención era advertirles a sus clientes, pues sabía que si Batman los capturaba entonces su negocio ser iría por los suelos, pero para su sorpresa, todos ellos estaban amarrados en la primer piso de la casa, inconsciente y con algo de sangre corriéndoles por el labio, cabeza y un tremendo corte en la entrepierna.

Silvia decidió abandonar el lugar, lamentando no poder llevarse su mercancía, pero apenas abrió la puerta, una mano la sujeto del cuello de su vestido y la lanzo contra el suelo-Sé lo que les has hecho a ellas, destruiste sus vidas, arruinaste muchos futuros, hoy responderás por tus crímenes perra asquerosa-.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para…?-Silvia se quedó en silencio cuando vio a su atacante.

Se trataba de una joven de cabello negro y largo, llevando un traje de color negro, con falda y botas negras, así como guantes y medias amarillas, con una capa roja en la parte interior y negra en la parte exterior, usando un antifaz negro que solo mostraba unos ojos que la miraban llena de furia y con profundo odio.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Silvia levantándose algo asustada.

-Puedes llamarme Firebird-se presentó la joven con un tono frío y aterrador.

-¿Firebird?-pregunto Silvia, para luego comenzar a reírse-ya veo, eres otra de esas tontas que cree poder cambiar el mundo usando un traje ridículo ¿sabes? Creo que a mis clientes les encantaría cogerte con ese traje-señalo Silvia con cinismo, al tiempo que le apuntaba con su arma.

Pero Firebird fue más rápida y de una patada le arrebato el arma, dejando sorprendida a Silvia-Tú estás por sufrir el mismo destino que tus asquerosos clientes-señalo Firebird con una sonrisa perversa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman ya había vencido a la mayoría de aquellos miserables cobardes, los cuales le suplicaban piedad, pero el Caballero de la Noche solo hacía oídos sordos, una vez que termino con todos ellos o eso pensó, se dispuso a liberar a todas las prisioneras y cuando abrió la última puerta que le quedaba se encontró con la visión de uno de los hombres de negocios más importantes de toda Gótica sujetando a una inocente joven que no debía tener más de 19 años, la sujetaba por el cuello y le apuntaba a la cabeza con un arma.

El Caballero de la Noche se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta, mientras el cobarde usaba a la chica como escudo humano, esperando cualquier movimiento de Batman, quien solo permanecía quieto y con una mirada inexpresiva, misma que comenzó a poner nervioso al tipejo.

-¡La matare! ¡Te juro que lo hará! ¡La voy a matar!-declaro preparándose para jalar el gatillo, mientras la joven lloraba de miedo.

Pero entonces, Batman saco un as bajo la manga como solo él puede hacerlo y lanzo su Bati Boomerang contra el malvado, el Bati Boomerang se clavó en la mano del miserable, atravesándosela y provocando que soltara tanto el arma como a la joven, quien se lanzó al suelo al verse libre.

El hombre grito de dolor y miro su mano herida, misma que sangraba aun con el arma de Batman clavada en la misma, cuando pudo alejar la vista de su mano ensangrentada, Batman se lanzó contra él y le dio un puñetazo con fuerza, dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente.

-Te creo-dijo Batman sonriendo maliciosamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Firebird estrello la cabeza de Silvia contra la ventana de su auto, provocando que comenzara a sangrar, luego la sujeto del cabello y comenzó a estrellar la cabeza de Silvia contra el capo del auto, levantándola sobre sus hombros y lanzándola contra el suelo con fuerza, Silvia podía sentir como sus huesos se rompían por la tremenda golpiza que le estaban dando.

Silvia trato de levantarse, pero entonces Firebird le dio una patada con fuerza, volándole varios dientes, provocando que comenzara a sangrar, lo siguiente que paso, fue que Firebird la volviera a levantar y la estrellara contra el auto de nuevo, para luego saltar sobre ella y comenzar a golpearla repetidamente, para luego volver a estrellar su cabeza repetidamente contra el capo, por supuesto tenía cuidado de no matarla o de dejarla inconsciente.

-¡Ni se te ocurra desmayarte puta asquerosa! ¡Quiero verte sufrir del mismo modo en que hiciste sufrir a todas esas pobres chicas!-declaro Firebird golpeándola de nuevo con su puño, volándole más dientes.

Silvia trato de tomar el control, pero sus fuerzas se iban apagando por la brutal golpiza que estaba recibiendo, fue cuando Firebird le dio un respiro, dejándola de pronto, pero solo fue para recoger un trozo de vidrio de la ventana del auto donde estrello su rostro hacía tan solo unos instantes, se acercó peligrosamente a ella y Silvia pudo ver lo que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué…que vas a hacer?-pregunto temerosa.

-¡Adivina!-expreso Firebird sonriendo perversamente, al tiempo que desgarraba la parte baja del vestido de Silvia, para luego arrancarle los pantis con mucha fuerza, Silvia solo pudo escuchar la tela de su ropa romperse.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto de nuevo asustada.

-¡Ya que disfrutas tanto este negocio, entonces creo que es justo que sientas lo que ellas sienten con tu asquerosa forma de vida, prepárate para sufrir el mismo dolor que ellas sintieron perra miserable!-sentencio Firebird alzando la mano donde sostenía el vidrio, dirigiéndolo directamente hacia la entrepierna de Silvia, quien abrió los ojos de golpe al comprender lo que iba a hacer, pero…

-¡Firebird!-el grito de Batman llamo detuvo la acción de Firebird, cuando volteo, se topó con el Caballero de la Noche viéndola de manera seria-ya fue suficiente-.

Firebird gruño ante eso y miro de nuevo a Silvia, quien estaba temblando de miedo, en sus ojos había un gran temor, así que Firebird decidió levantarse, no sin antes escupirle en un ojo, para luego dirigir su vista hacia Batman y aunque no podía verlo fijamente a los ojos, Firebird sabía que eso significaba que ambos tendrían una larga conversación cuando todo eso terminara.

Por su parte y al ver que su atacante se había detenido, Silvia comenzó a reírse de forma divertida y burlona, al tiempo que se incorporaba, aunque cuando lo hizo fue con mucha dificultad debido a sus serias heridas.

-Vaya, vaya, realmente estoy intrigada, la temible vigilante se somete ante el murciélago, creí que un pajarraco de fuego podía más que una sucia rata voladora-se burló-pero veo que me equivoque, tú solo eres la puta de Batman, tal como las que yo tengo dentro-se rio.

Firebird solo escucho todas esas burlas en total silencio, hasta que la comparo con aquellas pobres jovencitas a las que usaba, en un arranque de furia, Firebird se volteó a gran velocidad y le clavo el pedazo de vidrio en el ojo izquierdo con mucha fuerza, reventándoselo por completo.

-¡No!-grito Batman al ver eso, mientras que Silvia gritaba llena de dolor, al tiempo que caía al suelo y se llevaba ambas manos a la zona afectada.

-¡AGH! ¡MI OJO! ¡MI OJO! ¡MI OJO! ¡MALDITA PERRA! ¡PUTA DE MIERDA! ¡MALDITA SEAS PICHE RAMERA!-gritaba Silvia retorciéndose de dolor, mientras que Firebird solo la miraba con una expresión fría e inexpresiva.

Batman rápidamente corrió a ver a Silvia y la reviso una vez que le administro un potente calmante, no había duda alguna, había perdido el ojo, eso era algo inevitable, pero la herida no fue terminó matándola y Batman sabía que eso era precisamente lo que su compañera quería.

Un grito de felicidad y varios aplausos se escucharon, cuando Batman volteo, vio que todas aquellas jóvenes estaban aplaudiendo encantadas por lo que acababa de pasarle a su verdugo, a aquella mala mujer, Batman se mostró decepcionado por eso, ya que no era lo que quería inspirar a las personas, eso estaba muy lejos de lo que quería lograr, realmente no era lo que quería.

La policía no tardó en aparecer, con el detective Bullock al mando, al menos mientras se escogía a un nuevo comisionado, mismo que estaba previsto que asumiera su cargo dentro de 3 meses, ya que los últimos meses fueron para reconstruir la ciudad tras la batalla final con el Régimen y también para prepararse para el juicio contra sus miembros.

-¡Detective! Son los últimos integrantes de la banda de trata de blancas que habían estado operando en la ciudad-informo uno de los oficiales.

-Eso veo ¿Qué le paso a esa?-pregunto Bullock mirando a Silvia.

-Aparentemente le atravesaron el ojo con un vidrio, las testigos dicen que fue la compañera de Batman-explico el oficial.

Al escuchar eso, Bullock puso una mirada seria, al tiempo que mantenía su vista en la mujer y en los otros miembros de la banda, al tiempo que movía el palillo en sus labios de un lado a otro, fue cuando suspiro y dio la orden al resto de sus compañeros.

-Pongan a toda esta porquería en el camión y lleven a esta sucia sin escrúpulos al hospital cuanto antes-indico Bullock, para luego mirar hacia el cielo-que Dios se apiade de esa joven-pensó en voz alta sabiendo el gran regaño que le esperaba, tal vez él y Batman nunca se llevaron bien, pero debía admitir que el Caballero de la Noche tenía su forma de poner la basura en su lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Las sospechas de Bullock fueron sumamente acertadas, en cuanto Batman y Firebird llegaron a su base, la chica salió del Bati Móvil y se quitó su antifaz, revelando a Sunset Shimmer, cuyo cabello negro cambio a su tono normal rojo con amarillo, como si fuera fuego.

-Fue una larga noche, creo que iré a descansar-dijo Sunset preparándose para cumplir con su promesa.

-Espera un momento-indico Batman deteniéndola en el proceso, al tiempo que se quitaba su máscara-tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó hoy-indico Batman con dureza, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Y qué quieres hablar?-pregunto Sunset sin mostrar el menor interés alguno.

-No tenías que haberle hecho eso, ella ya estaba vencida, las muchachas estaban a salvo, solo teníamos que esperar a la policía, te excediste Sunset, como siempre, ya te he dicho que debes tener un límite a la brutalidad que empleas-.

-Oh lo siento, no sabía que a esa clase de personas debíamos tratarlas con cariño-dijo Sunset con sarcasmo-esa perra usaba chicas inocentes para ganar dinero fácil vendiendo la dignidad de cada una como si no valiera nada, merecía eso y más, deberías agradecer que no la mate-.

-Sé porque no lo hiciste-dijo Bruno cruzado de brazos-no fue por compasión o porque yo te haya inculcado eso-.

Sunset se rio de manera divertida y algo cínica-Tienes razón, no lo hice por respeto a tu maldito código, lo hice porque creo que la muerte sería demasiado buena para la gente como ella-.

-No está bien lo que haces, llevar las cosas tan lejos no te hace mejor de lo que ellos son, al contrario, te hacen igual-dijo Bruno con seriedad.

-¡Tal vez eso es lo que necesitamos ser! ¡Ellos solo entienden un lenguaje y es por eso que debemos enseñarles que nosotros también podemos ser tan despiadados como ellos!-expreso Sunset.

-¡No te equivoques Sunset! ¡Esa no es justicia!-señalo Bruno controlando su tono de voz.

-¡Justicia! ¡Justicia! ¡Justicia! ¿Qué importa la justicia en este mundo de porquería? ¡Tú mismo lo viste, ahí habían políticos, jueces y uno que otro oficial, ellos se creen intocables, te temen, pero no lo suficiente, porque sabes que nunca llegaras muy lejos, hoy les demostré que podemos hacerlo, cierto, no los mataremos, pero podemos dejarles marcas que siempre recordaran y que nunca les hará olvidar que los estamos vigilando!-declaro Sunset.

Bruno cerró los ojos con comprensión y no porque estuviera de acuerdo con lo que Sunset decía, sino por el motivo por el cual se comportaba así-Sé que para ti esto fue personal Sunset, pero no debes dejar que la rabia te domine, ya que eso puede llevarte a tu propia destrucción, créeme, yo lo sé-dijo Bruno con seriedad.

Sunset solo bufo con fastidio y desvió la mirada-¿Ya me puedo retirar?-pregunto harta de la misma conversación que siempre tenían.

-Puedes hacerlo-respondió Bruno, sabiendo que era inútil tratar de razonar con ellas en esos momentos, Sunset se dirigió a las escaleras, cuando Alfred apareció en la puerta.

-Ah señorita Shimmer, le traigo su taza de té con miel justo como le gusta-informo Alfred alzando una charola con la bebida indicada.

-Gracias Alfred-agradeció Sunset tomando la taza y retirándose a la que era su habitación desde que había llegado a la Mansión Díaz.

Bruno suspiro con cansancio y se dirigió hacia la computadora, comenzando con su trabajo, cuando Alfred se acercó a él, sosteniendo una taza con chocolate caliente para poder relajar a Bruno, quien tomo la taza y bebió un poco del contenido, al tiempo que pensaba en lo que había pasado.

-Debo suponer que la señorita Shimmer volvió a excederse con sus métodos de justicia-dijo Alfred después de un largo silencio.

-Le clavo un pedazo de vidrio en el ojo a Madame Silvia-informo Bruno, provocando que Alfred silbara impresionado.

-Vaya, realmente fue muy agresiva, normalmente solo los golpeaba hasta dejarlos con un tipo de trauma o algún tipo de herida en la cabeza-recordó Alfred.

-Está llena de furia y rabia, no debí haberla llevado a esta misión-se culpó Bruno con pesadez.

Alfred suspiro y se acercó a su amigo-No puede culparse por eso señor Díaz, usted está haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarla, nadie más que usted puede comprenderla, aunque no lo lograra por completo-.

-¿Qué quieres decir Alfred?-pregunto Bruno mirando a su leal amigo con mucha extrañeza.

-Usted y ella tienen algo en común, usted puede entenderla en ese aspecto, pero jamás podrá entenderla por la otra situación por la que sufrió, es muy triste pero es la verdad, jamás podrá entender sus emociones ni sentimientos, usted puede ayudarla, apoyarla y todo lo que quiera, pero mientras ella viva aislada del resto del mundo, encerrada en la mansión y sin convivir con nadie más que con un vigilante que se dedica a golpear criminales, ella no ve diferencia entre lo que usted haga y lo que ella haga, simplemente que una es más sádica al momento de golpear a los criminales-explico Alfred.

Bruno se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando las palabras de Alfred, debía admitir que tenía razón, aunque él ayudara a Sunset como pudiera, jamás la entendería por completo y el hecho de que era una adolescente dificultaba mucho el trabajo, definitivamente debía admitir que había una gran diferencia entre trabajar con chicos que con chicas.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres que debo hacer entonces Alfred?-pregunto Bruno mirando a su leal amigo de nuevo.

Por toda respuesta, Alfred saco un folleto de su traje y se lo acerco a Bruno, dejándolo a un lado de la computadora, Bruno miro el folleto y lo tomo en sus manos, debió imaginárselo, Alfred había sugerido eso hacía mucho tiempo, pero él se negó porque no quería que Sunset se sintiera presionada en esos momentos, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor tal vez fuera una buena idea, quizás la mejor de todas.

-Usted ya no debe tener duda alguna de que es la mejor opción, hoy le quito un ojo a una criminal ¿Qué es lo que hará mañana?-pregunto Alfred con cierto temor en sus voz.

Bruno suspiro y asintió, dejo de lado la computadora y se dirigió hacia la mansión, específicamente a la habitación de Sunset, seguido por una sonrisa de parte de Alfred, realmente era la mejor opción en esos momentos y se alegraba que Bruno lo hubiera entendido.

Bruno abandono la Bati Cueva y camino por los pasillos de su enorme mansión, pasando por el estudio donde se encontraba el retrato de sus padres, el Caballero de la Noche entro y se acercó a la pintura, mirándolos fijamente cuando buscaba algún tipo de guía espiritual, pero sabía que sus padres habrían estado de acuerdo con Alfred, a veces creía que él era ese guía espiritual que tanto necesitaba.

Suspirando abandono el estudio y se dirigió a la planta alta, dirigiéndose específicamente a la habitación de Sunset, antes de toca la puerta, escucho como la chica estaba golpeando algo, sabía muy bien de que se trataba, así que toco la puerta y espero a que Sunset respondiera.

-¿Si?-pregunto desde el interior de la habitación.

-Sunset, soy yo ¿puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo-pidió Bruno con amabilidad.

-Es tu mansión-respondió Sunset desde el interior de su cuarto.

Bruno tomo eso como un sí e ingreso al cuarto, la habitación de Sunset no era el típico cuarto desordenado de una adolescente, si algo la caracterizaba era que mantenía sus cosas bien ordenadas, no era tan diferente a cualquier otro cuarto, unos cuantos muebles, una lámpara, una ventana que daba al jardín trasero, mismo que dirigía su vista hacia el mar, una cama sumamente cómoda, una televisión, etc.

Lo que si resaltaba y mucho, era la cantidad de posters y de carteles Anti Superman, muchos de ellos con dardos clavados en distintas partes de la cara y del cuerpo del Hombre de Acero, así como un saco de boxeo colgado el en centro de la habitación, mismo que tenía el dibujo de Superman en su superficie, al mismo tiempo que Sunset lo golpeaba con fuerza.

La chica estaba vistiendo un pantalón corto de color negro, así como una playera de resaque blanca, estaba descalza y se dedicaba a darle patadas y puñetazos al saco de boxeo, golpeando sin parar la imagen de Superman, Bruno solo se quedó observándola de brazos cruzados, esperando que la chica finalizara.

Sunset continuo con su "ejercicio" por al menos 10 minutos más hasta que finalmente se detuvo abruptamente-¿Terminaste?-pregunto Bruno imaginando la respuesta.

-No-respondió Sunset dándole un golpe más al saco, mismo que reventó por un costado y todo su contenido se rego por el suelo-ahora sí termine, no te preocupes, lo limpiare yo misma, pero tendrás que decirle a Alfred que necesitare otro saco de boxeo-indico al tiempo que se acercaba a tomar una toalla para limpiar el sudor.

-Lo haré-dijo Bruno.

Una vez que Sunset se limpió el sudor del rostro, volteo a ver a su tutor-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? Quiero darme una ducha y luego descansar-indico Sunset algo molesta.

Bruno solo sonrió un poco, definitivamente era una chica con un carácter bastante fuerte, pero también sabía de todo el miedo que sentía en su interior-Muy bien, escucha Sunset, después de lo que paso hoy me di cuenta que necesitas otro tipo de entrenamiento, algo que te ayude a superar todo lo que tienes en tu interior, que logre hacer que te desahogues-.

-¿Me vas a ayudar a matarlo?-pregunto Sunset con sarcasmo al tiempo que lanzaba otro dardo hacia su carteles de Superman, dándole justo en el ojo derecho.

-Sabes la respuesta a eso y no se trata de él, como sabes estamos a punto de comenzar un nuevo año y con eso también un nuevo ciclo escolar-señalo Bruno.

De acuerdo, eso sí que era inusual en Bruno, hasta el momento, Sunset solo había estudiado en la mansión bajo la supervisión de Bruno Díaz, realmente no solo era el mejor de todos los héroes, sino también un excelente maestro en ciencias, historia, geografía, etc.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-Quiero decir que te preparares, porque a partir del próximo lunes irás a la escuela-informo Bruno provocando que Sunset volteara a verlo con rapidez.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Alfred se encargara de inscribirte en Canterlot High mañana, la decisión ya está tomada-señalo Batman dándole a entender que no podría discutir con él-tal vez esto sea lo que necesites, convivir con gente de tu edad, quizás eso te ayude a superar todo lo que paso-.

-Dices que la decisión ya está tomada ¿verdad?-pregunto Sunset cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con resignación, pues sabía que era imposible discutir con Bruno-por favor, dime que esta es idea tuya y que Alfred no tuvo nada que ver-pidió abriendo sus ojos, el silencio de Bruno fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba-ese mayordomo de mierda-gruño sin dejar de sonreír.

Tras la charla con Sunset, quien se metió a la ducha, Bruno volvió a la Bati Cueva para trabajar un poco más antes de irse a descansar, cuando paso por una vitrina donde se encontraba el cofre que Lady Deboness había dejado a su cargo, según la Diosa, debía encontrar 7 almas nobles que representaran las 7 Virtudes Humanas, hasta ahora solo había encontrado una, aun debía encontrar otras 6 y algo le decía que debía darse prisa, pues algo sumamente terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Con esto ha concluido el tercer capítulo de este nuevo fic que muchos esperábamos, ahora que Bruno decidió inscribir a Sunset en Canterlot le esperan muchas sorpresas a la chica rebelde, pero también les esperan muchas aventuras, así como también terribles enemigos que amenazara con acabar con ella y su maestro"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction y lo agradezco enormemente:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _eso es algo que se revelara con el tiempo, por el momento Batman tomo una decisión con respecto a Sunset, ya que está llevando su "justicia" demasiado lejos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ni siquiera veo esa serie, yo estaba haciendo referencia a Ben 10, no a esa serie que ni siquiera me interesa ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _muchos llaman a esto el comienzo de la revolución contra Peña Nieto y parte de mí lo cree así, espero que este sufriendo el miserable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso ya sería demasiado, por el momento, Batman ha tomado la decisión de enviar a Sunset a la escuela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _mientras no excedas las 7 ausencias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso es algo que verás más adelante, por el momento Batman ya tomo una decisión con su nueva aprendiz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _gracias, realmente creo que es la mejor forma de hacerlo, especialmente porque ahora Sunset tiene que aprender a tranquilizarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _acabas de ver cómo fue la primera batalla de Sunset como aprendiz de Batman y la decisión que este tomo ante los actos que su aprendiz cometió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _creo que para mí es mejor verlo pelear contra Batman, porque ahí es bastante interesante como un simple mortal es capaz de hacerle frente a un ser que es casi un dios en este mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _como acabas de ver, su temperamento aun es un problema, por eso Batman decidió acatar el consejo de Alfred. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _ah, así ya está más claro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _eso es algo seguro o quizás alegre a Alfred, ya que la mansión nunca había estado tan llena de vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _creo que estás confundido, ella se cree una vigilante como Batman, pero del modo en que él lo hacía antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por el momento Batman tiene que lidiar con la adolescente que tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _esa respuesta se sabrá más adelante, ya que no puedo revelar nada hasta que avancemos con la historia, por el momento, Batman ya tomo una decisión con su nueva protegida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _como acabas de ver es un poco complicada, aunque Bruno trata de ser paciente, decidió acatar el consejo de Alfred. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ya lo viste, ahora ella es la nueva aprendiz de Batman, aunque sus métodos son demasiado sádicos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _si tuviera que escoger entre Gótica y Metrópolis, me quedo en Gótica, al menos ahí está Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _yo advertí desde un principio eso, por el momento a Sunset le toca ir a la escuela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _muchos opinan lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _solo que ella tiene razones más válidas para ser tan desconfiada, además, no tardo en verle lo bueno a estar bajo la tutela de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _por el momento solo les queda acatar la orden de la Presencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lord Muerte:** _muchas gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _solo que ella no lo sabe, aunque ahora realmente está lejos de serlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _no estoy seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ChesOberon:** _veremos que más pasa con el tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razer Edge:** _Darkseid es peligroso y sumamente poderoso, pero si tengo que escoger al máximo villano de DC me quedo con el Guasón, porque él logro herir a Superman de modo que Darkseid nunca pudo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ciertamente es más difícil manejar a Sunset, porque aparte de que es una adolescente, tiene mucho odio en su corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente lo está haciendo hasta el momento, pues literalmente le despedazo un ojo a su víctima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _hasta ahora es un poco más complicada, especialmente porque está llena de odio y dolor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ciertamente no es momento para señalar culpables, aunque ahora que Batman decidió enviar a Sunset a la escuela le esperan muchas sorpresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _pues a ver que te pareció este nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y vaya que sí, ya que como acabas de ver, no se tentó el corazón en el castigo que le dio a esa criminal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _eso es algo que Batman tiene muy presente, aunque ahora le ha dado a Sunset una sorpresa que no la dejo muy contenta que digamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _realmente es algo difícil para ella sobrellevar todo lo que ha sufrido, pero ahora Batman espera que yendo a la escuela la ayude mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, Rita Repulsa 2017, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, AndrosValgreen4, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Bowser300000, Xanatrix742, Odín, Moon-9215, FreedomGundam96, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Ultimatespartan98, Tenzalucard123, El Cazador Argentino, Lord Muerte, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf, ChesOberon, Razer Edge, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Speed Demon 24, Sombra 02, Hell Drago, Draigon 2.0, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. Vida escolar

" _ **Es la hora del comienzo de un nuevo capítulo, amantes de los fics, como recordaran, Sunset tuvo un encuentro algo…intenso con una banda de trata de blancas, literalmente dejo sin ojo a la encargada de todo ese negocio sucio y aunque Batman ha tratado de ayudarla a superar todo su odio, él solo se ha dado cuenta de que no podrá entenderla de modo en que pueda ayudarla por completo, por ese motivo, el siempre leal Alfred le ha sugerido que era momento de llevar a la chica a la escuela de Canterlot High para que conviva con gente de su edad y no solo con criminales, veamos qué tal le va en su primer día de clases"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch ? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 4**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 4 Vida escolar**

 _ **Una ciudad ardía en llamas, al tiempo que se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de personas que eran víctimas de terribles e innombrables torturas, al tiempo que criaturas sumamente demoniacas salían de todas partes, atacando a las personas sin piedad alguna.**_

 _ **Fue entonces que en medio de aquella destrucción, una gigantesca bestia apareció, tenía la apariencia de un dragón humanoide, todo su cuerpo era color negro, más negro que la noche o la oscuridad del universo, solo sus brillantes ojos eran rojos y resplandecían llenos de maldad, al tiempo que rugía, su rugido congelaba la sangre de todos los que lo escucharan y su sola presencia bastaba para dejarlos muertos de miedo.**_

 _ **Entonces, un rayo de luz salió de la nada y un gigantesco murciélago apareció volando en medio de aquella destrucción, acompañado por 7 destellos de luz, mismos que comenzaron a danzar ante la enorme bestia, combinándose en un poderoso resplandor y formando a un ser de aspecto divino, una criatura sumamente celestial y llena de luz.**_

El sonido de una alarma fue suficiente para despertar a una joven de 17 años, cabello azul con mechones violetas, mismo que le caía a la espalda, vestía una pijama amarilla con corazones rosas, sus ojos eran violetas y con algo de pesar, apago el molesto sonido de la alarma, para luego estirar su cuerpo.

-¡Twilight! ¡Date prisa o llegaras tarde a la escuela!-grito la voz de una mujer desde el exterior de su habitación.

-¡Ya voy mamá!-grito Twilight.

-¡Y por favor, despierta a Spike también!-indico la madre de Twilight.

-¡Entendido!-respondió Twilight levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a su baño para darse un merecido baño, al tiempo que sacaba la ropa que usaría para el primer día de escuela.

 **Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y soy estudiante preparatoria en Canterlot Hight, vivo en Ciudad Gótica con mis padres; Night Light y Twilight Velvet, y mi hermano menor, Spike, muchos dicen que mi familia está loca por vivir en una ciudad tan peligrosa como Gótica, pero mi padre cree que mientras exista Batman entonces es la ciudad más segura del mundo y yo apoyo esa decisión.**

 **Estoy muy emocionada, ya que hoy es el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de verano, realmente es muy emocionante para mí, ya que amo los estudios, aprender nuevas cosas cada día que pasa, es una de mis pasiones, aunque mi hermano realmente estaba deseando que este día nunca llegara.**

 **Mi padre es un hombre sumamente trabajador, trabaja en las Empresas Díaz como guardia de seguridad, mientras mi madre se encuentra en el área de administración, ambos bajo la supervisión de Lucius Fox, un hombre sumamente agradable y en palabras de mis padres, un gran joven.**

 **Spike, por su parte, termino sus estudios secundarios el año pasado y hoy es su primer día como alumno de bachillerato y aunque no lo admita, está ansioso por comenzar, ya que siente que así lo trataran más como un adulto que como a un niño.**

 **Aunque todos damos la apariencia de ser una familia feliz…todos cargamos un gran peso sobre nuestros hombros…y es la pérdida de mi hermano mayor, Shining Armor...quien murió dejando a mi cuñada, Cadence, con una pequeña niña, quien actualmente tiene 3 años.**

 **Mi hermano era un muchacho honrado, trabajador, un verdadero amigo, quien tenía toda una vida por delante, misma que fue arruinada no por un ladrón o algún súper villano, sino por aquellos que supuestamente habían prometido proteger a la humanidad, la Liga de la Justicia, quienes se hicieron llamar el Régimen.**

 **Cuando Superman pasó de ser un héroe a un dictador cruel y despiadado, asesinando a mucha gente que se le oponía, Shining Armor decidió enlistarse en sus filas, no porque creyera en lo que Superman hacía, sino porque tenía la esperanza de que si ascendía entre las filas de su ejército, llegaría el momento en que se presentaría ante él y le podría mostrar la realidad de sus acciones, pero…eso es algo que nunca logro hacer.**

 **Los soldados de Superman eran crueles y despiadados, cuando le dieron a mi hermano la orden de matar a una familia que se oponía a Superman, Shining Armor se rehusó a hacerlo, porque eso estaba mal y declaro que Superman era ahora el villano que supuestamente él debía combatir, su acto tan noble y valiente le costó la vida, pero por lo que esa familia nos contó, su sacrificio les permitió escapar y seguir vivos…mis padres se llenaron de dolor…al igual que yo, Spike dejo de hablar por mucho tiempo y ni qué decir de Cadence, quien no se alejó de su hija en todo ese duro momento.**

-¡Spike! ¡Date prisa! ¡No quiero llegar tarde!-grito Twilight una vez que terminaron de desayunar y ya estaban arreglados.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¡No me apresures!-grito Spike apareciendo, seguido por su madre, quien sonreía divertida.

-Muy bien hijos míos, tengan un buen primer día de clases y me saludan a las chicas-indico Velvet mirando a sus hijos con mucho cariño.

-¡Lo haremos!-aseguro Twilight dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre-¡Nos vemos luego!-.

-¡Hasta la tarde mamá!-grito Spike desde la puerta, saliendo presuroso, después de todo, tenía muchos deseos de llegar a la escuela, no para comenzar a estudiar, sino para ver a una de las amigas de Twilight.

Mientras caminaban hacia la escuela, Twilight y Spike miraban las calles de la ciudad, las cuales mostraban carteles anunciando a la próxima comisionada de Ciudad Gótica, Celestia, quien actualmente ejercía como directora de Canterlot Hight, pero que en el próximo mes asumiría el cargo como comisionada, mientras que su hermana menor, Luna, se convertiría en la nueva directora.

 **Ciudad Gótica ahora es un lugar sumamente agradable y muy lindo para vivir ¿Quién diría que todo eso se lograría gracias a un hombre que se disfrazaba de murciélago? Gracias a él hubo grandes cambios, mi papá me conto que antes del comisionado Gordon, hubo uno que era sumamente corrupto y que con la llegada de Batman los cambios para la ciudad no tardaron en llegar, policías corruptos fueron obligados a trabajar como verdaderos oficiales, los corruptos ahora eran quienes vivían con miedo, al igual que los criminales.**

 **Es una tristeza que Jim Gordon haya muerto en la batalla final contra Superman, donde Batman lo derroto, pero al menos sabemos que bajo la guía de la directora y próxima comisionada, Celestia, la ciudad estará en muy buenas manos.**

-¡Twilight apresúrate! ¡Quiero llegar antes de que ya sabes quien llegue para sorprenderla!-grito Spike emocionado por volver a verla.

-Ay Spike, en serio creo que deberías olvidarte de todo esto-dijo Twilight negando con la cabeza.

 **Como mencione antes, me emociona la idea de volver a la escuela y comenzar mis estudios otra vez, pero también estoy emocionada por volver a ver a mis amigas, a todas ellas, tengo 5 maravillosas amigas, las cuales hemos estado juntas desde que nos conocimos hace 3 años, tan diferentes entre nosotras, pero unidas por una gran amistad, misma que se fortaleció tras el surgimiento del Régimen y es que mi familia no fue la única que sufrió por culpa de Superman.**

 **Comenzando por mi amiga Applejack, ella es una chica de campo, su familia vive a las afueras de Gótica en una granja donde cultivan manzanos, todos sus productos de manzana son famosos en la ciudad y ella es una persona sumamente honesta y directa, es quizás la chica más fuerte que he conocido, superando a muchos chicos de la escuela, cuando el Régimen se alzó, su familia fue obligada a entregarles todos sus productos de manzana para alimentar a sus tropas o de lo contrario destruían gran parte de sus cosechas y aunque más de una vez trato de oponerse, el miedo a que dañaran a su hermano, a su abuela o peor, a su hermanita menor la detenía.**

 **Luego esta Fluttershy, ella es una de las personas más tiernas y dulces que conozco, aunque es una persona sumamente tímida, siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesite, ya sea una persona o un animal, pero cuando Superman se volvió un malvado, ella vio con horror como muchos héroes hacían cosas abominables, aunque ella trato de ayudar a muchos que eran lastimados por las fuerzas de Superman, sus solados solo los mataban frente a ella sin piedad alguna, así como también le aterraba ver como usaban a muchos pobres animales para llevar a cabo sus crueles actos.**

 **Pinkie Pie es la chica más alegre, divertida y fiestera que conozco, ella siempre ha tratado de hacer reír a las personas en sus momentos más tristes, muchos incluso creen que es hija del Guasón, por fortuna, sus métodos para hacer reír son 100% divertidos y sanos, pero por poco pierde esa esencia después de que se enteró que su familia fue asesinada por las tropas del Régimen, ya que descubrieron que el Sr. Pie estaba armando una rebelión en contra de Superman, a quien no tenía problemas en llamar como lo que realmente era, fue difícil para Pinkie Pie, pero por fortuna, su hermana mayor Maud estuvo a su lado y ambas salieron adelante, es curioso cómo siendo hermanas son tan diferentes.**

 **Rainbow Dash es otra de mis mejores amigas, aunque muchos no entienden como puede serlo, pues mientras yo soy un ratón de biblioteca, ella es la chica más atlética y competitiva de toda la escuela, siendo superada en fuerza solo por Applejack, es una chica sumamente valiente y leal hasta el final, su más grande sueño es competir en las Olimpiadas y ser la campeona más grande de todos los tiempos, pero esto casi se vio destruido cuando ocurrió una explosión causada por la Mujer Maravilla, quien asesino a otros rebeldes sin compasión alguna, Rainbow fue víctima de aquella explosión y aunque sobrevivió, quedo paralítica, los doctores dijeron que jamás podría volver a caminar y por un tiempo ella lo pensó así, pero gracias al apoyo de todas nosotras (especialmente el de Applejack), logro volver a caminar, al principio le costó un poco mantenerse en pie o dar un paso, frustrándose mucho, pero al final lo logro y ahora vuelve a ser la misma de siempre, aunque a veces le dan dolores muy fuertes en sus piernas.**

 **Rarity es la última de mi séquito de amigas y el amor imposible de Spike, quien ha estado loco por ella desde la primera vez que la conocimos, a pesar de que yo ya le he dicho que eso era imposible, ya que Rarity solo lo veía como un buen amigo, en fin, Rarity es la modista más grande que he conocido, todos sus diseños parecen sacados de un sueño, ella realmente cree que hay que sacer la belleza interior al exterior sin importar lo que digan los demás, teniendo su propia boutique, donde vive con su hermanita, pero su hogar fue quemado por soldados de Superman cuando se enteraron que les daban asistencia a rebeldes, por un tiempo, Rarity y su hermanita estuvieron viviendo conmigo, hasta que Empresas Díaz les dio a todos los afectados una generosa compensación para reconstruir sus hogares y todo lo que perdieron.**

 **Fueron momentos muy duros para todas nosotras y para muchos más, nadie sabía porque motivo el héroe más grande de todos se había vuelto un cruel tirano, yo investigue un poco y descubrí lo que paso; resulto que cuando el Guasón uso su bomba que destruyó a toda Metrópolis, también tomo la vida de la periodista Lois Lane, quien era esposa de Clark Kent, quien poco después supimos que era Superman y que encima de todo, la pobre mujer estaba embarazada en esos momentos, todo comenzó por eso.**

 **Al principio me sentí mal por Superman, porque él sufrió una terrible pena por culpa de ese psicópata, pero luego pensé que eso no justificaba todos sus actos ni todas las muertes que causo, por ese motivo, cuando los noticieros anunciaron que había sido derrotado no pude evitar sonreír feliz ante eso, porque significaba que el mundo estaba a salvo.**

 **Claro que aún hay delincuentes, pero por fortuna tenemos al mejor de todos los héroes cuidando la Ciudad y que seguramente se asegurara de que ningún otro héroe se vuelva a ser un lunático tiránico.**

Twilight y Spike pasaron por un puesto de periódicos, permitiéndole a Twilight leer de reojo la noticia del encabezado, misma que decía que Batman había capturado a toda la banda de traficante de personas apenas anoche, lo que respaldaba sus palabras, realmente la ciudad estaba en buenas manos.

Después de una caminata de 30 minutos, finalmente llegaron a Canterlot Hight, Spike estaba sumamente nervioso y ansioso por volver a ver a Rarity, mientras que Twilight solo quería ver de nuevo a todas sus amigas.

-¡Twilight!-la voz de Rainbow hizo que volteara a ver a su gran amiga.

-¡Rainbow!-grito Twilight corriendo a su encuentro, abrazándola con fuerza-¡Que gusto me da volver a verte!-.

-¡A mí también! Claro que disfrute mucho las vacaciones, pero no se puede dejar de extrañar a las amigas-bromeo Rainbow Dash sonriéndole a su amiga amistosamente.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo-dijo Twilight devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Fue cuando Rainbow fijo su atención en Spike-¡Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí! ¡El pequeño Spike!-expreso revolviendo el cabello de Spike con su mano de forma afectuosa-¡Pero mírate nada más, has crecido mucho!-declaro sonriendo divertida.

-No tenías que ser tan brusca-se quejó Spike acomodándose el cabello-¿tienes idea de cuánto me tarde en peinarme?-.

Rainbow frunció el ceño al escuchar eso y luego suspiro al comprender todo-Ay no, no me digas que aun crees que tienes alguna oportunidad con Rarity-dijo tapándose el rostro con la mano.

-Mejor no le digas nada, ya sabes que nunca hace caso-dijo Twilight mirando divertida a su hermanito.

-¡Ríanse si quieren! ¡Pero ya verán que Rarity caerá rendida a mis pies cuando vea lo guapo que me he puesto!-declaro pasando su mano por su cabello de manera galante.

Twilight y Rainbow tuvieron que morderse los labios con fuerza para no estallar en carcajadas, cuando se serenaron, Twilight pudo hacer la pregunta que tenía en mente-¿Y no has visto a las otras?-pregunto buscando a sus demás amigas.

-Les envié un mensaje y creo que ya no deben tardar en llegar, solo hay que esperar a que…-.

-¡Hola chicas!-grito Pinkie Pie apareciendo de la nada y abrazando con fuerzas a sus dos amigas-¡Que gusto me da verlas de nuevo! ¿Qué hicieron en sus vacaciones? ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Porque yo si lo hice y mucho!-declaro Pinkie Pie haciendo un puchero triste.

-Tranquila Pinkie Pie, por supuesto que te extrañamos-dijo Twilight sobándose el área del cuello debido al fuerte abrazo que recibió de su amiga.

-Aunque en serio no tenías que ser tan efusiva con tu saludo-comento Rainbow haciendo lo mismo que Twilight.

Pinkie Pie solo sonrió con diversión ante eso, cuando Applejack también apareció-Me pareció oír a Pinkie Pie haciendo otro de sus exagerados saludos-dijo sonriendo divertida y con ambas manos en la cintura.

-¡Applejack!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-Que gusto me da verlas de nuevo chicas, en serio, me da gusto verlas de nuevo-dijo Applejack mirando directamente a Rainbow Dash.

-A mí también me da mucho gusto-dijo Rainbow Dash devolviéndole la mirada, hecho que captó la atención de los otros 3 amigos, aunque ninguno dijo nada, ya que también querían ver a sus últimas dos amigas, quienes llegaron casi al instante.

-Hola chicas, que gusto me da verlas de nuevo-saludo Fluttershy sonriendo con timidez, como solo ella podía hacerlo.

-Es un gusto verlas a todas de nuevo mis queridísimas amigas, las extrañe mucho-dijo Rarity abrazando a cada una.

-Ejem ¿a mí no me extrañaste Rarity?-pregunto Spike haciendo ojitos tiernos y un puchero triste.

Rarity le acaricio con ternura la cabeza antes de abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla-Por supuesto que te extrañe mi pequeño Spike-.

Al sentir los labios de Rarity en su mejilla provocaron que Spike saltara hacia el cielo lleno de emoción, al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían de corazones, fue cuando Pinkie Pie comenzó a buscar de un lado a otro.

-¿A quién buscas tan desesperadamente Pinkie Pie?-pregunto Applejack mirando a su amiga confundida.

-¡A Kenneth y Odd! ¡Nos estuvimos enviando mensajes durante las vacaciones, tienen anécdotas muy divertidas de lo que hicieron!-explico Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

Kenneth y Odd eran otros dos estudiantes de Canterlot High, grandes amigos de Pinkie Pie y de Spike, dos chicos sumamente nobles y gentiles, pero que siempre se metían en problemas, ocasionados generalmente por Odd, aunque siempre lograban salir ilesos gracias a su pícaro y divertido estilo, algo que le encantaba a Pinkie Pie, ya que los consideraba los alumnos más divertidos de la escuela.

-No te preocupes, seguramente se les hizo tarde, ya sabes que Odd siempre se las ingenia para meter a Kenneth en todo tipo de problemas-dijo Rainbow Dash tranquilizando a su amiga.

-Pero yo ya quiero saber que hicieron en sus vacaciones-dijo Pinkie con tristeza.

Twilight sonrió ante eso, definitivamente había extraño a sus amigas, pero entonces a su mente vino el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido antes de que la alarma sonara, no le había prestado mucha atención porque estaba ansiosa por volver a la escuela, pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente…ya era la tercera vez en la semana que tenía ese sueño y nunca terminaba de descifrar que significaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien querida?-pregunto Rarity sacando a Twilight de sus pensamientos.

-Ah…si…estoy bien, solo pensativa, tuve un sueño un poco extraño y pues…creo que no puedo sacarlo de mi mente-explico Twilight tratando de serenarse.

-¡Yo también tuve un sueño extraño!-grito Pinkie Pie apareciendo de la nada-¡Soñé que la comida nos comía!-declaro con tono aterrador, provocando que el grupo se mirara entre ellas confundidas, pero Pinkie Pie solo sonrió con diversión-¡Kenneth! ¡Odd!-grito al ver a sus dos amigos llegar.

-¡Pinkie Pie!-gritaron ambos corriendo a su encuentro.

El trío se abrazó efusivamente, sumamente felices de encontrarse después de tanto tiempo y Spike no tardó en llegar con ellos, uniéndose al afectuoso abrazo, una vez que se separaron, Pinkie miro a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hicieron en sus vacaciones? ¡Estoy ansiosa por saberlo!-declaro Pinkie Pie.

Kenneth sonrió divertido y saco una cámara-Ahora mismo lo verás, ya que Superman y el Régimen fueron vencidos, Odd y yo aprovechamos para viajar por el estado, aunque claro, solo pudimos visitar unos cuantos lugares, pero valió la pena-.

-Sí que lo valió-dijo Odd sonriendo emocionado.

-Aquí estamos golpeando al ex presidente Bush, aquí estamos golpeando a su hijo George Bush Junior, aquí estamos manchando a Stephanie Meyer con pintura roja vestidos de vampiros y con el eslogan "los vampiros son hijos de la noche no putos" y aquí estamos siendo perseguidos por un grupo de fanáticas iracundas y aquí cuando alcanzaron a Odd porque se quedó coqueteando con una rubia que desgraciadamente también era fan de "Crepúsculo"-contó Odd.

-Pero vaya que valió la pena-dijo Odd recordando con una gran sonrisa ese momento.

Mientras ambos chicos mostraban las fotos de sus viajes, varios estudiantes comenzaron a platicar que dentro de poco llegaría una nueva alumna a Canterlot High, misma que al parecer era la nueva protegida de Bruno Díaz, esto último provoco una mirada de enojo en Rainbow Dash.

-Oh genial ¿escucharon eso? La nueva estudiante es protegida de Díaz, seguramente será alguien pedante, altanera y creída como lo es ese niño millonario-dijo Rainbow.

-No deberías expresarte así, recuerda que fue su empresa quien ayudo a que reconstruyera mi boutique-dijo Rarity.

-Y también ayudo a que mi familia se levantara de nuevo-agrego Applejack.

-Creo que es muy grosero que te expreses así de alguien que no conoces-dijo Fluttershy mirando a Rainbow con reprobación.

-Por favor, todos saben que los millonarios son un montón de creídos que no ven más allá de su dinero, por esa razón Batman les patea el trasero siempre, estoy segura que él más grande pateador de traseros pronto irá tras ese creído de Bruno Díaz, solo es cuestión de tiempo de que lo agarre metido en algo malo-dijo Rainbow.

Antes de que las chicas dieran su opinión, un coche negro sumamente elegante se detuvo frente a la escuela, en su interior se encontraban una disgustada Sunset y un sonriente Alfred-Esto es una mierda…perdona Alfred, pero es la verdad, soy la aprendiz de Batman, heredera de Bruno Díaz, no entiendo porque motivos tengo que hacer algo tan tonto como ir a la escuela como cualquier zoquete de mi edad-.

-El señor Díaz y yo creemos que sería bueno que conviviera con gente de su edad y no solo se dedique a enviar criminales al hospital después de golpearlos hasta dejarlos medio muertos-explico Alfred.

-Como si no supiera que todo esto fue idea tuya-acuso Sunset-tienes suerte de agradarme o ya estarías con un palo metido en el cu…-.

-Señorita Shimmer, ese lenguaje no es propio de una jovencita como usted-dijo Alfred con seriedad.

-Da lo mismo, recógeme en cuanto todo este puto día termine-dijo Sunset abriendo la puerta y bajando del auto.

Cuando Sunset quedo a la vista de todos, muchos se quedaron sorprendidos por la belleza de la chica, realmente era impresionado lo hermosa que era y más aún el aspecto tan rebelde que portaba, Sunset camino hacia la entrada de la escuela, pasando al lado de las chicas, siendo fiel a su idea de amistad, Twilight fue la primera en hablarle.

-Hola, soy Twilight Sparkle, bienvenida a Canterlot High, espero que seamos buenas…-

-No me molestes mocosa-gruño Sunset pasando al lado de Twilight y quitando a todo el que se le atravesara de forma grosera.

Alfred vio todo desde el auto y suspiro-Espero que todo salga bien, aunque tengo la sospecha de que el joven Bruno será llamado a la dirección escolar antes de que el día termine-dijo divertido, para luego retirarse.

Una vez que Sunset desapareció detrás de la puerta, las amigas se reunieron y miraron la dirección que la chica nueva tomo-¿No se los dije? Altanera y prepotente, tal como ese niño mimado de Díaz debe ser-dijo Rainbow con firmeza, provocando que sus amigas negaran con la cabeza.

Lo que ninguna de ellas sabía ni podía llegar a imaginarse era que la llegada de Sunset Shimmer a su escuela sería el comienzo de algo nuevo para todas, algo que no imaginaron ni en sus más locos sueños.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Hemos concluido con este capítulo, Sunset ha llegado a Canterlot High, dando una pésima primera impresión y en cuanto a Rainbow, creo que deberá prepararse para la ENORME sorpresa que le espera, pues no tiene idea de la verdadera identidad de su más grande héroe, cada capítulo nos acerca más al primer encuentro de las chicas con el Rey de la Maldad"**_

 **www youtube com / watch ? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction, gracias por ello:**_

 **ACTUALICE MAS TEMPRANO HOY PORQUE TENGO EL DIA DE HOY OCUPADO CON EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI HERMANA Y NO VOY A TENER OPORTUNIDAD DE SUBIRLO NI EN LA TARDE Y MUCHO MENOS EN LA NOCHE**

 **POR SU COMPRENSION GRACIAS**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _aunque a Batman no le pareció lo que hizo y por eso ha decidió enviarla a la escuela para que cambie un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _esta debe ser una llamada de atención para Peña Nieto, en vez de presentarse diciendo tarugadas como "¿Qué habrían hecho ustedes?", mejor sería encontrar una solución, pero bueno, al final veremos cómo termina todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ya las conoció, aunque se muestra sumamente indiferente ante ellas y todo lo demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _solo el tiempo dirá si es una buena película o simplemente otro fracaso taquillero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _aunque como acabas de ver, no le entusiasma mucho esa idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jimena21:** _y claro que será esa pareja, ya que también es mi favorita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y a ver qué te parece ahora que ya ingreso a la escuela, aunque a ella eso le importa un comino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y eso es lo que Batman quiere evitar que le pase, por ese motivo la envió a la escuela, para que conviva con gente de su edad y se aleje de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente lo es y por eso Batman tomo la decisión de que fuera a la escuela, siempre aconsejado por su leal Alfred. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _hasta después del capítulo 10 comenzaran a hacer acto de aparición, ya que primero hay que enfocarse en otras cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _al único que quiere ver muerto es a Superman, ya que como le dijo a Batman, ella cree que la muerte sería demasiado buena para los criminales de poca clase. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _a este el momento mi familia no se ha visto afectada (gracias a Dios), pero en serio, parece que Peña Nieto no entiende que sus estúpidas "ideas" solo causan más dolor, por el momento, la vida escolar de Sunset ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ciertamente lo hará, tardara mucho en hacerlo, especialmente porque su primera intención no fue clavarle el vidrio en el ojo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _solo que ella no los mata, pues considera que la muerte sería demasiado buena para ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _tomando en cuenta que no tiene muchas opciones, creo que Batman piensa que sería bueno que conviviera con más gente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _¿un poco? Literalmente le destrozo el ojo, ahora Sunset está en la escuela y por el momento todo está bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pues ya lo viste, ella trata de que no le afecte, pero en cierto modo lo hace estar sola. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ciertamente es bueno tener a Alfred a su lado para ayudarlo cuando no sabe qué hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y Madame Silvia nunca se lo espero, ya que no se imaginó que haría eso con Batman presente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _realmente fue muy bueno y debo decir que ese capítulo fue una demostración de que no hay límite para lo que un Dios Destructor pueda destruir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _aunque como le dijo a Batman, ella no mata porque cree que la muerte es demasiado buena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _solo que Sunset no quería matarla, solo que sufriera, ya que ella considera la muerte como un regalo para ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _me disculpo por ello, he andado bajo mucha presión en el trabajo estos días y por ahora la batalla ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _creo que más difícil, ya que Sunset tiene más furia en su interior que Jasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _me pregunto cómo será ahí, ya que aquí le quito un ojo a una criminal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnu:** _descuida, lo entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _tiene mucho odio y aunque ahora está en la escuela no le entusiasma mucho esa idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues ahora que acaba de llegar a la escuela, todos deben tener extremo cuidado con lo que le dicen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _ella realmente está llena de heridas que difícilmente sanaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ella de alguna forma ha padecido más que Jasón, ya que le quitaron muchas cosas importantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _pues el resto de su nuevo equipo también ha aparecido, aunque ellas todavía no lo saben. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _su vida ha mejorado porque ya no vive en la calle, pero aún tiene mucho que aprender y por mejorar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ya lo había considerado, aunque agradezco la sugerencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Jimena21, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Draigon 2.0, Shazam, Odín, Black Hunter, Sombra 02, Ultimatespartan98, Ryo Red, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, FreedomGundam96, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Visnu, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, WhiteKiller09, Speed Demon 24, AndrosValgreen4, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. Elegidas

" _ **Hola de nuevo a los amantes de los fics, ha llegado el momento de un nuevo capítulo, como recordaran, Batman decidió que para ayudar a Sunset a bajar un poco su agresividad respecto a sus métodos de justicia, debía ir a la escuela para convivir con gente de su edad, finalmente llego el día y ahora Sunset está en la misma clase de 6 chicas que son grandes amigas y que han padecido mucho por causa del Régimen, pero ninguna de ellas sabe que sus vidas están a punto de cambiar de modos que nunca se esperaron, porque el defensor de Gótica tiene planes para ellas"**_

 **Youtube com / watch ? v= HLWVd0LCt2I**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 5**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 5 Elegidas**

Sunset se dirigió hacia la oficina de la directora Celestia, encontrándose con la subdirectora Luna, quien la recibió con una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro, hecho que solo molesto a Sunset, pues ella realmente no creía en la gente cuando mostraba "buenas" intenciones, no después de que el mundo vio la verdadera cara de su máximo protector.

-Buenos días, tú debes ser Sunset Shimmer, le avisare a la directora que ya has llegado-dijo Luna amistosamente, dirigiéndose a la que pronto sería su oficina, pues dentro de un mes su hermana se convertiría en comisionada de Ciudad Gótica.

Dentro de su oficina, Celestia se encontraba viendo como los alumnos llegaban a otro año escolar, aunque toda su atención se enfocaba en los que llegaban acompañados por sus padres, específicamente por sus madres, veía como los estudiantes se despedían de sus madres con cariño y estas les daban indicaciones para que tuvieran cuidado, vio como algunas de ellas incluso les daban sus bendiciones antes de que finalmente ingresaran a la escuela.

Celestia no soporto más ver aquella visión y aparto la vista con rapidez, pensando que ella podría ser una de aquellas felices madres que llegaban con sus hijos a la escuela, sino fuera porque le arrebataron a su hija hace muchos años, por sus mejillas comenzaron a caer pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza, cuando el sonido de leves golpes en la puerta captaron su atención.

Rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y miro hacia la puerta-Adelante-indico Celestia serenándose.

La puerta se abrió y Luna apareció-Celestia, solo venía a decirte que la nueva estudiante ya llego-informo a su hermana mayor.

-Gracias Luna, hazla pasar por favor-pidió Celestia al tiempo que se sentaba de nuevo y Luna iba por la nueva estudiante.

Sunset no tardó en aparecer en la oficina de Celestia, quien la saludo amablemente, aunque cuando Sunset le respondió el saludo no fue con el mismo afecto con el que Celestia la saludo, Celestia le pidió que se sentara en el asiento que estaba frente a ella y prosiguió a revisar los papeles, aparentemente todo estaba en orden, aunque se sorprendió mucho de que Bruno Díaz fuera el tutor de la chica, solo le pregunto los motivos por el cual el hombre más rico de la ciudad la tomo bajo su tutela.

-Solo ve en mí un reflejo de lo que él sufrió hace años-dijo Sunset con desdén.

Celestia no tuvo que adivinar de que hablaba la chica, después de todo, la tragedia de la familia Díaz era muy conocida por todos los habitantes de la ciudad, después de todo, fue algo que marco no solo al joven Bruno sino también a toda la ciudad, pues Thomas y Martha Díaz eran muy queridos en Gótica, lamentaba mucho que la chica haya tenido que pasar por algo similar, pero decidió no decir nada y concentrarse en el recibimiento.

-Muy bien, todo está en orden, llamare a un estudiante para que te muestre la escuela y te lleve al que será tu salón de clases-dijo Celestia-estoy segura de que te agradara, es una estudiante sumamente brillante, al igual que tú, sé que se llevaran muy bien-.

-Si usted lo dice-dijo Sunset con total desinterés.

Celestia llamo por los altavoces a la que era la estudiante número 1 de todo Canterlot, quien no tardó en llegar a la oficina, después de todo, cuando se trataba de la directora Celestia, ella era la primera en llegar para ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera, la puerta se abrió y Twilight hizo acto de aparición.

-¿Me llamo directora?-pregunto Twilight con educación.

-Si Twilight, permíteme presentarte a Sunset Shimmer, a partir de hoy ella estudiar aquí en Canterlot y me gustaría que le mostraras las instalaciones, ya que a partir de hoy estará en tu clase-informo Celestia sonriéndole a su mejor estudiante.

-Por supuesto directora-dijo Twilight sonriéndole a la directora, Sunset solo bufo con molestia ante eso.

Ambas estudiantes abandonaron la oficina de la directora y comenzaron el recorrido por todo el edificio, Twilight le mostraba todo el lugar con mucho entusiasmo, pero Sunset no mostraba el menor interés en todo eso, realmente se veía sumamente molesta y enfadada, hecho que captó la atención de Twilight.

-Oye ¿está todo bien? No pareces interesada en nada-dijo Twilight con algo de reproche.

-Vaya, realmente eres toda una prodigio-dijo Sunset con sarcasmo-¿Qué te hizo pensar que esto me importa un comino? Si por mí fuera me largaría de aquí en estos instantes, no necesito nada de esto, no quería venir a la escuela para empezar-gruño Sunset.

-¿Y por qué viniste exactamente?-pregunto Twilight mirándola con algo de enojo.

-Porque Díaz me lo pidió, quiere que conviva con gente de mi edad, como si eso fuera a pasar, solo muéstrame donde está el salón y terminemos con esta mierda de una vez, no me interesa hacer amigos-finalizo Sunset.

Twilight no sabía que pensar al respecto de Sunset, realmente parecía ser una persona sumamente despreciable, así que en lugar de comenzar una pelea innecesaria, decidió llevar a Sunset al que sería su salón de clases por todo un año y así el día transcurrió normalmente, aunque en todo momento Sunset se mostraba sumamente desinteresada en todo, no le importaba ni lo que los profesores hacían.

Aunque Sunset se la paso distante en todas las clases, a la hora de la almuerzo busco una mesa vacía y se sentó a comer, vio como Twilight y un grupo de chicas se sentaba en una mesa cercana a la suya, todas reían y hablaban emocionadas de sus vacaciones, sin desearlo, Sunset miro a su alrededor y vio como muchos alumnos estaban en mesas distintas, disfrutando de una charla amistosa, vio a un chico bajito y a un rubio de aspecto medio raro hablando divertidos.

Sunset miro hacia su plato y sintió una punzada, así como un vacío de tristeza en su corazón, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, al tiempo que apartaba esos pensamientos de su mente, no caería ante eso, ella era la aprendiz de Batman, no necesitaba amigos ni nada por el estilo, solo aprender a ser la más grande vigilante de todas, la gran justiciera, el verdugo de todos los asquerosos cerdos que habitaban en la ciudad.

El día transcurrió con normalidad y finalmente la hora de la salida llego, Sunset abandono el edificio y para su alegría, vio que Alfred la estaba esperando parado junto al auto en el que la había llevado, Sunset se acercó y Alfred le abrió la puerta, permitiéndole entrar.

-Buenas tardes señorita Shimmer-saludo Alfred ocupando su puesto como chofer.

-Hola Alfred-saludo Sunset.

-Espero que haya tenido un buen primer día de clases-dijo Alfred mirándola por el retrovisor.

-Fue tal como pensé, una total pérdida de tiempo, vámonos de regreso a la mansión, no quiero que Bruno salga a romper culos sin mí-indico Sunset sonriendo de manera perversa.

-Creo que le dije que ese lenguaje no es propio de usted señorita-dijo Alfred.

-Relájate Alfred, no seas un viejo amargado-se burló Sunset, provocando que Alfred suspirara.

Pero viendo el lado amable en todo esto, ese fue solo el primer día de clases, así que había la posibilidad de que todo cambiara pronto, al menos, eso era lo que esperaba Alfred, pues él no había perdido la esperanza en que Bruno algún día daría por finalizada toda esa aventura como el Caballero de la Noche y formaría una familia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Casi estaba anocheciendo cuando Twilight y sus amigas abandonaron Canterlot High, ya que Rainbow quería que vieran lo mucho que había avanzado en sus terapias, ya no solo podía moverse con más velocidad, sino que además podía hacer increíbles maniobras con el balón de fútbol, señal de que estaba logrando recuperarse maravillosamente.

Sus amigas se emocionaron mucho por ella, realmente estaba demostrando sanar perfectamente, pero justo cuando Rainbow se dispuso a lanzar un gol espectacular, un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha la hizo detenerse de golpe, cayendo al suelo y sujetándose la pierna que le dolía con fuerza.

-¡Mierda!-grito adolorida.

-¡Rainbow!-gritaron sus amigas corriendo en su auxilio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a la enfermera Zecora o prefieres un abrazo?-pregunto Pinkie angustiada.

-¡Podrías callarte de una puta vez Pinkie Pie!-grito Rainbow Dash frustrada, provocando que Pinkie se tapara la boca con ambas manos.

-Tranquila dulzura, Pinkie no quería molestarte-dijo Applejack entrando en defensa de la chica risueña-ella solo quería…-.

-Lo sé…lo sé…-dijo Rainbow con profunda pena-lo siento Pinkie Pie-se disculpó con completa vergüenza en su rostro.

-No te preocupes-dijo Pinkie Pie mirándola con comprensión.

Las demás vieron a su amiga en el suelo con profunda preocupación-Ah…Rainbow ¿quieres continuar?-pregunto Fluttershy con timidez.

-Podemos seguir intentando si lo deseas querida-apoyo Rarity.

Pero Rainbow negó con la cabeza-No…por hoy…ya fue suficiente…vámonos-dijo Rainbow con cansancio y frustración, al tiempo que Applejack la ayudaba a levantarse.

El grupo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, aunque Rainbow iba un poco más adelante, a paso lento, pues no quería lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba, no solo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente y sus amigas solo aumentaron su preocupación.

-Espero que Rainbow vaya a estar bien-dijo Twilight en voz baja, pues nunca le había gustado ver sufrir a ninguna de sus amigas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cerca del parque principal de Ciudad Gótica, Firebird se encontraba haciendo su patrullaje nocturno, decidió irse por su lado para evitar los regaños de Batman después de que Alfred le informara sobre su primer día de clases, realmente no estaba de humor para escuchar reproches de su mentor y tutor.

-"Sabes que esto no evitara que sigas yendo a la escuela ¿verdad?"-pregunto Batman por el comunicador.

-Lo sé, pero no me puedes culpar por intentarlo-se burló Sunset sonriendo maliciosamente, aunque sabía muy bien que Batman no caería en su provocación, él y Alfred eran los únicos que jamás lo hacían, seguirle el juego.

-"Sunset, sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil, pero quiero ayudarte y realmente creo que esto te ayudara mucho, podrías darle una oportunidad"-pidió Batman.

Sunset se detuvo sobre un árbol y apretó los puños-Si claro, como tú lo hiciste teniendo una familia, el desgraciado de tu hijo al final decidió irse con el perro miserable de Superman convirtiéndose en una de sus…-Sunset se calló al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-lo siento…golpe bajo-.

-"Hablaremos de esto más tarde, por el momento mantente alerta, voy directo a tu posición, no te muevas de ahí"-indico Batman.

Sunset no respondió, ya que un grito llamo su atención-Como si tuviera opción-dijo sonriendo al imaginarse que esa noche iba a poner en su lugar a algunos cuantos malandrines.

Cuando llego al punto de origen se encontró con una pobre enfermera que estaba siendo atacada por un total de 10 hombres que pertenecían a la banda de los "Guasones", un grupo de delincuentes juveniles que decidieron honrar al Príncipe Payaso del Crimen llevando su nombre, sus crimines incluían robo, extorsión, secuestro, violación, entre otros, pero ninguno de ellos le llegaba a los talones al verdadero Guasón (afortunadamente).

-Esto es perfecto, siempre he querido que una enfermera me la chupe-se mofo uno de los integrantes de la banda con sonrisa sádica.

La joven comenzó a temblar de miedo, viéndose rodeada por aquellos malnacidos que la miraban como si fuera solo un vulgar trozo de carne-¡Auxilio!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Para qué gritas tan desesperadamente? Si al final te va acabar gustando-sentencio uno de los Guasones preparándose para atacar.

Pero en ese momento, Firebird apareció de la nada, dándole una patada al infeliz, volándole un par de dientes y dejándolo tendido en el suelo, al tiempo que ella aterrizaba perfectamente, provocando que toda la banda se quedara muda.

-Lo siento idiotas, pero este es un negocio que ha sido clausurado-sentencio Firebird.

-¡Es la perra de Batman!-exclamo uno de ellos reconociéndola.

-Vaya, vaya, realmente es muy hermosa, creo que esta es la mejor manera de vengar al Guasón, humillando y jugando con la protegida de esa repugnante rata voladora-.

Firebird solo sonrió con burla ante eso-Vengan a ver si pueden-dijo Sunset desafiante y todos los miembros de la banda se lanzaron contra ella.

Firebird esquivo el ataque de uno de ellos y le dio un puñetazo, al tiempo que dos más la atacaban por la espalda, peor ella reacciono a tiempo y les dio una patada a ambos, para luego enredar sus piernas en el cuello de uno más, derribándolo con facilidad e incorporándose al mismo tiempo.

Uno de los Guasones saco una cadena y lanzo un golpe con ella, mismo que Firebird evadió ágilmente, para luego contraatacar con un rodillazo, derribando a uno de los atacantes, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Firebird, definitivamente esto era muy fácil, pero entonces, alguien la golpeo por detrás, derribándola.

Cuando volteo a ver a su atacante grande fue su sorpresa, pues era la enfermera, quien sostenía un mazo, mismo con el cual la había golpeado, cuando vio que la heroína la miraba, la enfermera sonrió mucho.

-"Auxilio", "auxilio", ustedes los héroes son tan crédulos-dijo la mujer quitándose el traje de enfermera, revelando un disfraz de payaso, señal de que estaba con los Guasones.

-Y vaya que sí lo son-dijo uno de sus compañeros acercándose.

Firebird gruño al darse cuenta de que la habían engañado, ella cayó estúpidamente en una trampa tan obvia que no podía creer lo ingenua que fue, hasta que uno de los matones la pateo con fuerza en el estómago, provocando que se encorvara.

-Como dije antes; que mejor venganza contra la rata voladora que matando a su nueva puta-sentencio el que parecía ser el líder-¡Acábenla!-ordeno y varias patadas comenzaron a llover sobre el cuerpo de Firebird.

Firebird solo podía protegerse con sus brazos, tratando de encontrar un modo de salir de aquella situación tan peligrosa, cuando una piedra golpeo a uno de los Guasones con fuerza, provocando que cayera al suelo noqueado.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos los demás miembros de la banda buscando a los responsables.

Se habrían esperado cualquier cosa, la policía, otro justiciero o incluso Batman (aunque nadie jamás escucho que Batman lanzaba piedras contra los criminales), pero lo que vieron fue a 6 chicas que los miraban de manera desafiante, Firebird logro enfocar su vista y se sorprendió al ver que se trataban de Sparkle y sus amigas ¿Qué hacían ellas ahí?

-Saben algo, normalmente no me gusta meterme en asuntos ajenos, pero nunca me ha gustado el juego sucio-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Déjenla en paz ahora mismo-exigió Twilight mirando con desafío a los maleantes.

Al escuchar eso, los Guasones estallaron en carcajadas-¿Oyeron eso? Estas niñas creen que pueden amenazarnos-.

-Aunque debo admitir que son muy hermosas-dijo uno de los integrantes más grandes y fuertes, acercándose hacia Applejack-creo que pueden darnos un rato de diversión, mismo que nunca olvidaran-.

El grandulón acerco su mano a Applejack, quien lo sujeto con la suya, el maleante no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor, pues aquella pequeña mano se aprisiono sobre la suya como si fuera una pinza de duro acero.

-No creo que debas intentar eso amigo-expreso Applejack haciendo un movimiento con su mano, derribando al sujeto con suma facilidad, para luego mirar a los demás maleantes-no se metan con una chica de campo-.

Los Guasones se quedaron mudos ante eso-¡No se queden ahí! ¡Mátenlas!-ordeno el líder.

Al escuchar a su jefe, el resto de la banda se lanzó contra las chicas, quienes en vez de retroceder se prepararon para el encuentro, Firebird logro abrir sus ojos y vio lo que pasaba, su intención fue levantarse e ir a ayudarlas ya que no iba a permitir que lastimaran a esas tontas que se metieron en sus asuntos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que las 6 chicas eran capaces de lidiar con los Guasones.

Pinkie Pie brincaba de un lado a otro, como si estuviera jugando con su atacante, el cual cada vez comenzaba a desesperarse más y más, pues la pequeña risueña no dejaba de saltar como si estuviera en un juego, cuando finalmente se hartó, decidió taclearla y se lanzó con fuerza para derribarla, pero Pinkie Pie solo se hizo a un lado y el criminal se estampo de cara contra un árbol.

-Eso debió doler-dijo Pinkie mirando con dolor al pobre tipo, cuyo rostro quedo algo raspado por el golpe que se dio contra el árbol.

Cuando Fluttershy vio a uno de los delincuentes lanzarse contra ella a gran velocidad, la chica tímida se lanzó al suelo de rodillas, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos del miedo que sentía, aquella acción inesperada tomo por sorpresa al criminal, quien no se detuvo a tiempo y por tanto se tropezó con el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, y debido a la velocidad con la que iba, al momento de tropezarse salió volando y como Fluttershy se quedó justo al lado de una pequeña colina, el criminal comenzó a rodar colina abajo, estrellándose con varios árboles en el proceso.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Fluttershy haciendo una mueca de dolor ante los golpes que se dio su atacante.

Rarity evadía los ataques del miserable que se lanzó sobre ella como si estuviera bailando ballet, el criminal no lograba atraparla, ya que los movimientos ágiles, elegantes e impredecibles de Rarity le dificultaban atraparla, fue cuando Rarity lo tomo por sorpresa dando un salto elegante y pateándolo justo en la cara, provocando que se estrellara contra una banca, quedando noqueado.

-El ballet es más que un hermoso y elegante espectáculo-dijo sonriendo divertida.

Applejack no tenía problema alguno en dominar a sus atacantes, definitivamente tantos años de trabajar en una granja le habían dado brazos sumamente fuertes y sus golpes eran como patadas de caballo, Applejack golpeo con fuerza a su atacante y este quedo tendido en el suelo.

-Que bárbaro…como pega-dijo quedando inconsciente.

Rainbow Dash tampoco tenía problemas con su atacante, su agilidad y destreza le ayudaban mucho, el delincuente no era capaz de atraparla gracias a sus movimientos tan ágiles, pero entonces, su pierna volvió a dolerle y provoco que se sostuviera de un árbol para evitar caer al suelo.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña puta? ¿Te duelen las piernas?-pregunto su atacante con una sonrisa burlona y cruel.

Y sin que lo viera venir, Rainbow le lanzo un puñetazo con tal fuerza que le voló algunos dientes, dejándolo tendido en el suelo-Pero no me dolían los brazos estúpido-se burló.

Mientras sus amigas se encargaban de la banda, Fluttershy a su estilo, ya que se armó de valor y comenzó a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra con un palo que agarro, Twilight corrió a socorrer a Firebird, estando lo suficientemente cerca se hinco para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto con preocupación.

Por toda respuesta, Firebird aparto la mano de Twilight y se levantó sola-No necesito tu ayuda…de hecho, no necesitaba la ayuda de ninguna de ustedes ¿saben lo que están haciendo? ¿Quiénes son estos tipejos?-.

-Lo sabemos, pero no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te atacaban tan cobardemente-respondió Twilight sonriendo amistosamente, la sonrisa de Twilight provoco un leve sonrojo en Firebird, quien agradeció tener puesto el antifaz en esos momentos.

Fue cuando Twilight se dio cuenta de algo y rápidamente reacciono-¡Cuidado!-grito empujando a Firebird, quitándola a tiempo del ataque traicionero de la chica que fingió estar en peligro para poder atraparla.

Pues aquella criminal había lanzado un golpe con un cuchillo contra Firebird, pero Twilight la quito a tiempo y ella logro quitarse a tiempo, pues el cuchillo le rozo un brazo, al ver esto, Firebird se enfureció y de una patada le quito el arma a la chica, lanzándose sobre ella y comenzando a golpearla salvajemente.

-¡Eres una asquerosa y cobarde perra!-bramo sin dejarla de golpearla, Twilight miraba eso aterrada, al igual que el resto de las chicas, armándose de valor, Twilight se lanzó y abrazo con fuerza a Firebird por la espalda.

Al sentir aquellos brazos rodeándola, Firebird se quedó estática y lentamente, volteo a ver a Twilight, quien tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, por alguna extraña razón, aquel abrazo hizo que se tranquilizara y dejo a su víctima en el suelo.

-Vaya, eso realmente es violencia innecesaria-dijo Applejack.

-Pobrecita-dijo Fluttershy mirando a la criminal en el suelo.

-No te compadezcas de ella, es una perra infeliz-expreso Firebird dándole una patada, rompiéndole varias costillas.

-Ella tiene razón Firebird, ya fue suficiente-dijo una voz que parecía venir de la oscuridad.

Fue entonces que la imponente figura del Caballero de la Noche apareció ante todas las chicas, provocando que todas se quedaran mudas por la aparición de Batman, pero nadie se emocionó más que…

-¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡De verdad es él! ¡Es Batman!-grito Rainbow Dash con los ojos brillando de emoción.

Batman se acercó al grupo, Pinkie chillo de la emoción, mientras que Applejack no sabía si quitarse el sombrero o no, Rarity saco un espejo pequeño y comenzó a revisarse, esperando estar más que decente para el Caballero de la Noche, Fluttershy por poco y se desmaya, pero logro controlarse, mientras que Twilight no sabía que decir ni que pensar.

-La policía ya viene hacia acá, será mejor que nos retiremos-dijo Batman mirando a Firebird.

-Como digas-dijo Firebird cruzándose de brazos.

Pero antes de irse, Batman volteo a ver a las chicas una última vez-Gracias por ayudar a Firebird, realmente me sorprendieron, tienen buenos movimientos y el que la hayan ayudado aun si tener obligación alguna habla bien de ustedes-dijo Batman.

-Bueno…solo hicimos…lo que creímos correcto…-dijo Twilight sin saber que más decir.

-¡Me llamo Rainbow Dash y soy tu fan número 1!-grito Rainbow apareciendo ante Batman.

-Mucho gusto-saludo Batman con una leve sonrisa, cuando el sonido de las sirenas de policía llamaron la atención de todos-tenemos que irnos, aún hay trabajo que hacer-indico Batman.

Batman y Firebird sacaron sus ganchos, disparando hacia las copas de los árboles y desapareciendo en medio de la oscuridad, dejando a las 6 chicas con la boca por los suelos-No puedo creerlo…acabamos de conocer al máximo guardián del rebaño-exclamo Applejack.

-¡Creo que me va a dar…creo que voy a vomitar…no…falsa alarma…no…de hecho…si…voy a vomitar!-expreso Rainbow cumpliendo su promesa por la emoción que sintió.

Ninguna de ellas podía imaginarse que aquel encuentro con el Caballero de la Noche marcaría el inicio de un capítulo nuevo en sus vidas, uno que jamás imaginaron ni en sus mayores sueños.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Tras finalizar el patrullaje nocturno, Batman y Firebird volvieron a su base, el Caballero de la Noche le ordeno a Sunset ducharse e irse a dormir, pues al día siguiente iría a la escuela, mientras que él se encontraba trabajando en la computadora, revisando el historial de las 6 chicas que vio en el parque esa noche, realmente tenían valor y por lo que pudo averiguar, cada una de ellas sufrió por culpa del Régimen.

-Ha estado viendo el historial de esas jovencitas desde hace un tiempo ¿podría decirme que pretende hacer con ella?-pregunto Alfred.

Batman no respondió, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hacia la vitrina donde estaba el cofre que Deboness le confió, lo miro por unos segundos, analizando lo que estaba a punto de hacer, él ya había investigado lo que necesitaba por el momento, así que tomo una decisión.

-Creo que mi búsqueda ha terminado-expreso sonriendo levemente, ganándose una mirada de confusión de su leal Alfred.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Otro capítulo que ha concluido, como acaban de ver, Batman ha visto el valor de las chicas, así como también ha investigado algo de su historia y de lo que padecieron por culpa de Superman ¿Cómo lo hizo? Fácil, es Batman, para él no hay imposibles, pronto las chicas recibirán la sorpresa de sus vidas"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **DESPUES DE VER EL CAPITULO DE DRAGON BALL SUPER SOLO TENGO UNA PREGUNTA ¿A QUIEN LE GUSTA MAS HACER EL RIDICULO; A GOHAN O A LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES GINYU O A JACOB?**

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _solo el tiempo lo dirá, ya que es un proyecto algo ambicioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jimena21:** _gracias y eso que el fic apenas está comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _la escuela es el menor de sus problemas, como acabas de ver, por poco no la cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _especialmente cuando se trata de los cumpleaños, por el momento Batman acaba de finalizar su búsqueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _eso es lo último en su lista en esos momentos, ya que prefiere concentrarse en su trabajo como compañera de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _y solo espera a ver la cara de Rainbow cuando vea quien es el más grande héroe a de la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lord Muerte:** _pues eso sí que valdrá la pena ver, no como los actuales Crossovers como "Steven Universe con Tío Grandpa" o "Phineas y Ferb con Marvel o Star Wars" ¿Qué le pasa a los productores? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _por eso será una gran sorpresa para ella cuando lo descubra, aunque por el momento, Batman ya ha descubierto el potencial que tienen y que son las indicadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no exactamente, nadie sabe las identidades de ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _veremos qué pasa con el tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _realmente es muy triste y más decepcionante, porque Superman era para el mundo lo que el Capitán América es en Marvel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _para Batman no hay imposible, eso es lo genial de él, que siempre encuentra una solución aun en la peor situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _veamos de qué se trata y vaya que se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando descubra ese secreto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _como le dije a tu hermano, enséñame lo que tienes amigo mío, aunque el momento se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _por fortuna eso no pasó, Sunset supo controlarse ante gente a la que no le debe nada, ni amistad ni odios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alto Conocedor:** _ok. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y espera a ver que más hacen en este fic, ya que también dejaran sin habla a algunos villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ciertamente, las intenciones de Shining Armor eran nobles, pero el destino tuvo otros planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y muy queridos por lo que he visto, especialmente por los problemas en que se meten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ya lo acabas de ver, Batman ya vio el potencial en las chicas, pero aún debe estudiarlas por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _a Sunset no le importa estar en la escuela, pero Batman acaba de ver el potencial de las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _no exactamente, Batman acaba de ver su potencial, pero aún tiene que estar seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _sabía que ver a esos dos te gustaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y espera a ver en qué clase de problemas se meten en este fic, donde hay villanos mucho más siniestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _amigo…solo gano tu Ending, así como también solo gano el Opening de Olivia, lo siento, pero me terminaron gustando mucho más esos dos de cada uno y los de Éire me encantaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pues ya lo viste, ella no quiere saber nada de estudio o de tener amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _ya lo viste, fue lo bastante sensata par ano buscar problemas en su primer día, especialmente considerando quien es su tutor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ciertamente, especialmente porque Sunset no sabe de los planes que Batman tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _ahora que Batman vio el potencial que tiene, está listo para reclutarlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _tomando en cuenta que creció en la calle y el trato de recibió del Guasón no me sorprende. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _para el lazo creo que es muy pronto, considerando como esta Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _por el momento Batman ya vio su potencial y se interesó en reclutarlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _honestamente la situación es tan mala que creo que el único modo de que mejorara sería que realmente existiera Batman, sé que es ridículo, pero así como está el país parece ser el único modo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y eso es algo que pasara pronto, porque Batman ya vio el potencial que tienen ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _lo peor apenas está por venir, aunque ahora Batman ya encontró lo que buscaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _será una verdadera sorpresa para Rainbow, especialmente por todo lo que piensa de la gente millonaria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _con las emociones tan alteradas la pudo haber matado con eso, por ese motivo se medió resistió, ya que ella no quiere darles ese descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Rita Repulsa 2017, Jimena21, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Zultanita, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Lord Muerte, FreedomGundam96, Tenzalucard123, El Cazador Argentino, Sombra 02, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Alto Conocedor, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ryo Red, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Odín, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, WhiteKiller09, Speed Demon 24, AndrosValgreen4, Atila 25, Shazam, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0, Ultimatespartan98,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. Propuesta inesperada

" _ **Hola, soy yo;**_ **El Hombre Rojo sin Pantalones** _ **y hoy fui invitado a presentarles este capítulo, pero díganme primero ¿alguien sabe dónde nos quedamos? ¿Lo recuerdan? Esas chicas se atrevieron a ayudar a la aprendiz de esa rata voladora, salvándola de esa banda de matones, ahora ellas están a punto de convertirse en las nuevas aprendices de Batman, algo que no creo que hagan bien, considerando que solo son un montón de niñitas, pero bueno, supongo que los chicos ya le han dado muchos problemas al gran héroe de héroes ¿no creen? Así que mejor pasemos a ver este capítulo y nos vemos al final"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch ? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 6**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 6 Propuesta inesperada**

Una vez que Sunset se retiró a dormir, Batman se puso a ver el video del primer día de clases de su protegida, ya que sin que ella lo supiera, Batman envió una pequeña cámara espía para asegurarse de que no hiciera algo estúpido, como golpear salvajemente a alguno de sus compañeros, ya que lo último que quería para ella era que gente inocente también le tuviera miedo.

-Con todo respeto amo Bruno, no creo que estar vigilando a las señorita Shimmer las 24 horas del día sea lo más apropiado-dijo Alfred apareciendo con la cena de Bruno, colocándola en la mesa que estaba a un lado de la computadora.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que no hiciera nada tonto-explico Bruno con seriedad.

-¿Y quedo satisfecho con el resultado?-pregunto Alfred.

-La verdad no-respondió Bruno mirando la pantalla con profunda tristeza-mírala Alfred, ella apartada de todos los demás, comiendo sola, aislada, no es lo que quiero para ella, no quiero que se aislé cuando tiene el corazón lleno de odio y sufrimiento-.

-De cierto modo me recuerda mucho a usted-dijo Alfred sonriendo con un poco de burla.

-Muy gracioso Alfred-señalo Bruno con sarcasmo.

-No es broma señor, usted dice que no quiere esa vida para ella, pero usted la ha vivido toda su vida, podría salir de aquí, relacionarse con personas de otros modos, finalmente sentar cabeza y…-.

-Creo que ya deje claro que eso es algo que jamás podré hacer, especialmente cuando tengo una misión que cumplir ¿recuerdas?-pregunto Bruno mirando hacia la vitrina donde se encontraba el cofre que Deboness le entrego.

-Ah sí, el encargo de los mismos Dioses, en ocasiones me pregunto si la señorita Shimmer entra en la categoría de un alma noble que represente una Virtud, tomando en cuenta sus métodos tan sádicos-dijo Alfred.

Bruno se acercó a la vitrina y miro el cofre fijamente-Sé que ella es una de ellas Alfred, eso es algo que puedo sentir-aseguro Bruno sin un asomo de duda en su rostro.

Alfred suspiro, debía aceptar que cuando Bruno Díaz se suponía algo, generalmente tenía razón, pero aún quedaba una interrogante que no podía dejar pasar y fue cuando Alfred volvió a llamar la atención del joven que había cuidado desde que era un bebé.

-Pero aunque ella fuera una de ellas, aun tendría que encontrar otras 6 personas con esas características ¿Dónde pretende encontrar a esas almas nobles?-pregunto Alfred con curiosidad.

-No tendré que ir muy lejos-dijo Bruno mirando hacia la pantalla, retrocediendo la imagen hasta el momento donde las chicas que ayudaron a Sunset en el parque estaba comiendo en una de las mesas de la cafetería, riendo y disfrutando de su compañía.

Alfred se quedó mudo ante eso y miro a Bruno de nuevo con evidente confusión en su rostro, así como también algo de incredibilidad-¿No estará pensando en pedirles a ellas unirse a usted? Son niñas-dijo Alfred.

-Con un gran sentido de justicia-agrego Bruno-investigue sus historias, cada una de ellas sufrió por culpa del Régimen de Superman, perdieron seres que amaban, sus hogares y otras cosas, ellas han visto el sufrimiento a la cara y han salido adelante-.

-Pero como ellas hay muchos ¿Por qué piensa que ellas son tan especiales?-pregunto Alfred con curiosidad.

Bruno no respondió, simplemente siguió viendo la imagen de las chicas con mucha atención, sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro-Eso es algo que te contare con el tiempo viejo amigo-dijo Bruno retirándose a dormir.

-¿Qué hará entonces? ¿Se los pedirá así nada más?-pregunto Alfred sin entender lo que Bruno pretendía hacer.

-No, esperare el momento oportuno, algo que creo ocurrirá más pronto de lo que pienso-sentencio Bruno retirándose a dormir, ya que al día siguiente tenía que presentarse a apoyar a la directora Celestia para que pudiera asumir como comisionado de Ciudad Gótica, no sería difícil, especialmente cuando su competidor era Loeb.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Europa**

En el cuartel general de la "Liga de las Sombras", Ras Al Ghul se dispuso a darse otro chapuzón rejuvenecedor en la Fuente de Lázaro, aunque disfrutaba mucho volver a ser joven, era muy irritante tener que volver a pasar por el proceso de envejecimiento una y otra vez, acompañado por su hija, Ras se quitó su bata y se dispuso a ingresar en las aguas de la fuente.

Hay que mencionar que desde que el Régimen fue derrotado, ni Ras ni Thalía, habían mostrado el menor interés en ir a rescatar a Damián de la prisión en la que actualmente se encontraba encerrando, argumentando que por su traición y fracaso había manchado el nombre de la casa Al Ghul, quedando fuera de la Liga de las Sombras y dado por muerto tanto por su abuelo como por su propia madre.

Una vez que Ras se sumergió en las aguas de la fuente, pudo sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a sanarse de nuevo, su arrugas desaparecieron, sus musculatura aumento un poco, la mayoría de sus canas desaparecieron y en lugar de un hombre viejo, cansado y que no duraría ni 5 segundos contra cualquier asesino, quedo un hombre sano y fuerte.

Pero antes de poder emerger, algo pasó, Ras pudo sentir como era jalado hacia abajo por una extraña fuerza, por más que trataba de emerger no podía hacerlo, era sumamente extraño, pero lo más curioso y raro de todo, era que por más que se hundía no sentía que se ahogaba, no sentía la pesadez del agua sobre su cuerpo.

Fue cuando una voz llena de maldad se escuchó-"Sé quién eres realmente, así como también conozco todos tus deseos"-expreso aquella voz cargada de maldad.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!-exigió Ras.

-"Lo haría si pudiera, desafortunadamente, un sello impide que pueda presentarme ante ti de la manera correcta, así que espero te conformes con esto"-fue cuando dos brillantes ojos rojos, los cuales brillaban como llamas del infierno mismo aparecieron.

Ras se quedó mudo ante lo que sus ojos veían, aquellos ojos parecían ver a través de su alma, algo que lo asustaba y al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir un gran poder, era una sensación de sentimientos sumamente confusos, pero entonces, aquella voz volvió, esta vez como una risa burlona.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto de nuevo, esta vez con más calma que antes.

-"Yo soy todo, el principio y el final, soy aquel que decide que mundos deben existir y cuáles no, en pocas palabras, soy aquel que puede traer tu justicia a la realidad"-explico la siniestra voz.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-"Como tú yo puedo ver las imperfecciones de los imperios actuales, llenos de corrupción, crimen, odio, muerte, entre otras cosas, así que he decidido que ha llegado el momento de que la justicia termine con todo ¿y cuál es la justicia? Destruir a todo ese mal, tal como ocurrió con Pompeya, la Atlántida, Roma y otros imperios en su tiempo, todos esos reinos estaban plagados de pecadores ambiciosos de poder, corruptos y creyendo estar por encima de mí, pero nadie está por encima de mí, porque yo soy eterno"-.

-Ya veo, pero aun no logro entender que es lo que pretendes que haga por ti-dijo Ras confundido.

-"Es muy simple mi querido amigo, solo tienes que abrir el portal que me mantiene atrapado en esta sucia prisión a la cual fui exiliado hace millones de años por aquel a quien llamaba "hermano", abre el portal y yo me encargare de traer el juicio final a todo este mundo que ha estado podrido desde hace siglos, ya que como bien sabes, para que exista la paz primero debe haber guerra y caos, después comienza la era de belleza y justicia"-.

Ras se quedó pensando en las palabras de aquel misterioso ser, realmente tenía mucho sentido y finalmente acepto-Muy bien, haré lo que me pides ¿Qué necesitas que haga para abrir el portal?-pregunto Ras con bastante interés al tiempo que esos dos ojos brillaban con más intensidad que antes.

Thalía aun esperaba ver señales de su padre, ya le parecía que había estado sumergido por mucho tiempo, pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo, Ras emergió de nuevo de las profundidades de la Fuente de Lázaro, pero esta vez, no lo hizo solo, llevaba sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un medallón de color negro, mismo que tenía la imagen de un cráneo con cuernos.

-¿Padre? ¿Está todo bien?-pregunto Thalía mirando a su padre con una mezcla de sentimientos.

Ras no respondió, primero salió de la fuente y se vistió, para luego ver a su hija y colocar una mano en el hombro de la misma-La hora del juicio se acerca, el momento de que la justicia caiga sobre los pecadores finalmente ha llegado-sentencio Ras dejando extrañada a Thalía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

La semana transcurrió con normalidad, si omitimos todos los últimos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido, como la captura de una banda de narcotraficantes en el muelle de la ciudad, así como también de algunos policías corruptos, algunos de ellos con la leyenda "las putas del narco" escritas en sus pecho con algo sumamente filoso, los encontraron desangrándose y apenas pudieron salvarle la vida.

Batman tuvo que reprender severamente a Sunset, ya que ella solo continuaba excediéndose en sus métodos de "justicia", muchos de los que se encontraban actualmente en el hospital eran criminales o incluso personas que si bien no se dedicaban al crimen, si hacían algo que Sunset consideraba ofensivo, como era el caso de un hombre al cual masacro porque golpeaba a su esposa e hijos.

El hombre ahora se encontraba en el hospital con la cara sumamente hinchada, el labio roto, sus ojos apenas podían abrirse debido a lo hinchados que estaban, no sentía las piernas ni los brazos e incluso le costaba respirar, definitivamente Batman no sabía qué hacer para que Sunset dejara de ser tan agresiva.

Pero había algo positivo en todo eso y era que mientras más revisaba las cintas de los días de escuela de Sunset, más se convencía de que aquellas 6 chicas eran las indicadas, especialmente por lo que vio poco después.

Ya que Batman vio que uno de los integrantes del equipo de fútbol de la escuela quiso sobrepasarse con Sunset, la golpiza que el pobre muchacho recibió hicieron que Bruno fuera llamado a la escuela para poder hablar sobre la conducta tan agresiva de su protegida y aunque estaba decepcionado de ella, se impresiono al ver como Twilight entraba a defender al chico, aun a sabiendas de que Sunset también podría haberla golpeado, pero ella no retrocedió en ningún momento y para fortuna de la chica de cabello azul, un maestro apareció a tiempo.

Rainbow Dash parecía ser una chica ególatra, a la cual le encantaba demasiado hablar de ella misma y ser el centro de atención, pero entonces la vio practicando con una joven llamada Scootalo, entrenándola y apoyándola en todo momento, y aunque notaba que en ocasiones a la chica le dolían las piernas, parecía olvidarse de ese dolor para poder dedicarle una sonrisa a Scootalo, animándola a seguir intentando.

Applejack era muy honesta, vio como a pesar de que pudo haber mentido sobre algo, dijo la verdad sin duda alguna y aunque eso mucho lo considerarían como una "chismosa", él no lo veía así, pues se dio cuenta de que al haber hablado con la verdad evito que un pequeño percance se convirtiera en una gran tragedia, ya que unos bromistas de la escuela intentaron activar la alarma de incendios como broma, por fortuna, Applejack los diviso y detuvo a tiempo.

Rarity era quizás el personaje con el que más dudas tenía, ya que la vanidad de la chica la hacía parecer más la típica niña popular que no piensa en nada que no sea moda o ella misma, pero pronto se dio cuenta del gran corazón que tenía, cuando vio que diseñaba ropas sumamente hermosas e impresionantes, las cuales podrían considerarse el último grito de la moda y que naturalmente costarían una fortuna, pero Rarity no tenía problema alguno en regalar sus diseños a quienes le ayudaban a fabricarlos o simplemente los modelaban.

Fluttershy era como Rarity, Batman no estaba muy convencido al principio, pues su increíble timidez y el hecho de que parecía tenerle miedo hasta su propia sombra hacían que no la considerara alguien capaz de enfrentar al crimen o al mal, pero entonces vio como ayudaba a un grupo de jóvenes a los cuales reconoció, hacía tan solo unos cuantos meses, él los había interrogado para saber quién estaba detrás de un cartel de la droga que había llegado a Gótica, aquellos jóvenes le dijeron todo y aparentemente, algunos de los que apoyaban a ese narcotraficante los atacaron, dejándolos muy heridos y casi muertos, pero ella no dudo en brindarles ayuda cuando lo necesitaron, atendiéndolos y curándolos.

Finalmente, Pinkie Pie, esa chica tenía una extraña habilidad para hacer felices a muchas personas, sin importar cuan tristes estuvieran, ya fuera disfrazándose de payaso, haciendo malabares o simplemente cantando, en Ciudad Gótica eso no era muy bien visto gracias a todas las experiencias que dejo el Guasón, pero a ella no parecía importarle y Batman no pudo negar que ella realmente merecía ser la reina de la risa, pues veía como incluso iba a hospitales a animar a los pacientes, alegrándoles el día, aun cuando estos tuvieran una enfermedad terminal.

Todo eso y más descubrió gracias a pequeños robots que uso para poder monitorear lo que ellas hacían, ver si realmente eran las indicadas para el regalo que estaba a punto de darles, después de verlo, finalmente estaba convencido, ellas eran las indicadas, levantándose de su asiento, miro a Alfred.

-Alfred, ve y dile a Sunset que se vista, tenemos trabajo que hacer-indico Batman colocándose la máscara.

-Veo que está decidido, aunque debo admitirlo, después de ver lo que esas chicas han padecido y como han salido adelante creo que realmente son las indicadas-dijo Alfred sonriéndole a su amigo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Parque**

Eran las 7 de la noche, cuando en la zona más apartada del parque, la ruta que casi nadie tomaba, a menos que fueran adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, lo que hacía ese sitio el lugar perfecto para dar rienda suelta a su pasión, pero eso no viene al caso, ya que las luces de las lámparas alumbraron la aparición de Twilight.

Cuando llego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si buscara algo o alguien, no tardo en ubicarlas, sus amigas estaban reunidas debajo de un árbol y rápidamente corrió hacia ellas, saludándolas con una jovial sonrisa.

-Muy bien chicas, ya estoy aquí ¿para que pidieron que nos reuniéramos?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

Pero para extrañeza de Twilight, sus amigas se vieron entre sí sumamente confundidas-Eh…dulzura…nosotras queríamos hacerte esa pregunta a ti-dijo Applejack.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Parece que todas recibimos el mismo mensaje-dijo Rarity sacando su celular y abriendo el mensaje que hacía tan solo unos cuantos minutos cada una recibió en su celular.

"Nos vemos en el parque de la ciudad, cerca del lago, es urgente"

-Ahora que lo pienso, se trata de un número desconocido ¿a nadie le pareció extraño eso?-pregunto Rainbow mirando a sus amigas.

-A mí me lo pareció, pero por alguna extraña razón sentí que debí venir al parque, aunque no sabía porque-explico Twilight.

-¡Que extraño! ¡Yo también pensé lo mismo!-grito Pinkie Pie.

-Pero si nadie envió el mensaje a ninguna de nosotras, entonces ¿Quién lo hizo?-pregunto Fluttershy comenzando a asustarse y sus amigas también comenzaron a inquietarse pues eso podía significar una trampa.

-Yo lo hice-dijo una voz que salió de la oscuridad, cuando las 6 chicas voltearon fue en posición de defensa esperando cualquier cosa, excepto lo que estaba delante de ellas.

Pues ahí, parado junto a un árbol, con su leal compañera a su lado, se encontraba el Caballero de la Noche, defensor de Ciudad Gótica y de todos sus habitantes, quien miraba a las 6 chicas fijamente, aunque su compañera mantenía una mirada distante y con los brazos cruzados.

-Batman nos convocó… ¡Batman nos convocó!-grito Rainbow Dash al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Tranquila dulzura-dijo Applejack sujetándola para evitar que se desmayara de la impresión.

-Respira profundamente querida, inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala ¿alguien tiene un vaso de agua?-pregunto Rarity mirando a sus amigas con urgencias, quienes no supieron que responder ante aquella pregunta.

-¡Yo traigo!-grito Pinkie Pie sacando una cantimplora, misma que se la dio a Rainbow, quien tomo de su contenido con gran rapidez.

-Oye, esto no es agua-dijo Rainbow cuando se pasó el líquido por su garganta.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es leche con chocolate!-expreso Pinkie Pie dando un salto de emoción.

Batman no pudo hacer menos que sonreír un poco ante aquella escena, esas chicas estaban dispuestas a ayudarse unas a otras, realmente compartían un fuerte lazo de amistad, mismo que quería no solo en el equipo que planeaba formar, sino también para su "hija", quien no mostraba el más mínimo interés en todo esto.

Una vez que Rainbow se calmó, Twilight dio un paso al frente y se acercó a Batman con algo de timidez, casi era ver a la gemela de Fluttershy por lo nerviosa que se encontraba-No quiero ser grosera, pero… ¿podría decirnos porque nos pidió venir?-pregunto Twilight.

-Por dos razones, la primera porque quiero agradecerles como se merecen por haber ayudado a Firebird la otra noche, realmente me sorprendió como dominaron a los Guasones-dijo Batman.

-¡Oh y eso no es nada! ¡Debería ver lo que puedo hacer cuando estoy al 100%, nadie se me…!-Rainbow se vio silenciada cuando Applejack le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Discúlpela, ella es muy ególatra y cuando se da cuerda no hay quien la pueda frenar-se excusó la vaquera.

-Lo comprendo, pero aunque estoy agradecido me gustaría hacerles una pregunta-dijo Batman y las chicas se vieron entre sí, para luego volver a ver a Batman esperando su pregunta-¿Por qué lo hicieron? Pudieron haberse ido y dejarla en manos de esos bastardos, pudieron haber escapado antes de que las vieran, en lugar de eso se quedaron a ayudarla, aun cuando no tenían ninguna obligación, así que díganme porque-pidió Batman con amabilidad.

Nuevamente, el grupo de amigas se vio entre sí y como si todas se pusieran de acuerdo, le toco a Fluttershy tomar la palabra-Realmente no entendemos su pregunta, pero ¿Por qué no?-pregunto sonriendo con dulzura.

Esa respuesta dejo impactada a Firebird, mientras que Batman volvía a sonreír levemente, especialmente cuando Twilight volvió a hablar-Usted nos inspiró a hacerlo, mis padres dicen que antes de que usted apareciera en la ciudad, Gótica era un basurero lleno de crimen y corrupción, que la gente buena no se atrevía a hacer nada porque tenían miedo, pero que todo cambio con su aparición, los corruptos huyeron y los criminales comenzaron a tener miedo, le enseño a la ciudad que podemos defendernos, que usted les recordó lo que era la esperanza y la justicia, una creencia que mi hermano creyó firmemente hasta el final-confesó Twilight al tiempo que derramaba una lágrima silenciosa.

Eso llamo la atención de Firebird, quien miro a la chica con mucho interés, tal vez ella no fue la única que había perdido un ser amado, cuando Twilight se sereno continuo-Cuando Superman se volvió malo usted nunca dejo de defender lo que era la verdadera justicia, lucho contra él aun teniendo todo en contra y eventualmente lo venció, nos enseñó a nunca tener miedo y a defender lo que creemos justos-.

-En ese momento solo hicimos lo que habíamos aprendido-dijo Applejack.

-¡Patearles el trasero a un montón de cobardes de mierda!-declaro Rainbow Dash zafándose de Applejack.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo ante esa afirmación, aunque Rarity puso una mirada de reproche por la palabra que uso su amiga, pero Batman ahora estaba completamente complacido-Ya veo, eso era justo lo que esperaba que dijeran-expreso sonriendo levemente.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto Twilight confundida-¿y cuál era la otra razón por la que nos citó?-.

Por toda respuesta, Batman apretó el botón de su cinturón y el Bati Móvil hizo acto de aparición, dejando sorprendidas a todas las chicas, definitivamente nadie podía evitar quedarse mudo ante el increíble auto que el Caballero de la Noche usaba, cuando la cabina se abrió, la emoción aumento en todas, aunque Rainbow y Pinkie fueron más expresivas con la emoción que sintieron.

-Lo sabrán si suben al Bati Móvil-explico Batman, dejando sorprendidas a las chicas y a Firebird.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-exclamo Firebird.

-¿Está diciendo que…podemos subir al Bati Móvil?-pregunto Rainbow volviendo a sentir que se desvanecía por la emoción.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende con esto?-pregunto Twilight.

-Ya lo verán-dijo Batman de manera misteriosa, dirigiéndose al Bati Móvil, seguido por Firebird.

Las chicas no tardaron en seguirlos, especialmente cuando Pinkie Pie y Rainbow lo abordaron, debían reconocerlo, por dentro era más espacioso de lo que parecía por fuera y todos iban muy cómodos, Batman acelero y el Bati Móvil cruzo por toda la ciudad.

Las chicas estaban impresionadas por la velocidad del vehículo y maravilladas por la tecnología que tenía, aunque esta era más Twilight que cualquier otra, Firebird solo se mostraba distante y extrañada con lo que su mentor hacía, pero todo eso se convirtió en alarma al ver que se dirigían precisamente de regreso a la Bati Cueva.

-¡Batman! ¿Qué haces? ¿Sabes a donde la estas llevando?-pregunto alarmada, pero su mentor solo se mantuvo en silencio.

El resto de las pasajeras se vieron entre sí confundidas, fue cuando vieron que se acercaban a una pared rocosa, pero antes de chocar contra ella, esta se abrió y cruzaron un oscuro túnel, alumbrado por pequeñas luces alrededor, después de unos minutos, el Bati Móvil se detuvo, la cabina se abrió y Batman descendió.

-¡Batman! ¿Por qué las trajiste a la Bati Cueva?-cuestiono Firebird saltando del auto.

-¿La Bati Cueva? ¿Estamos en la Bati Cueva?-pregunto Rainbow Dash abandonando el vehículo, seguida por sus amigas.

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por la inmensidad de la guarida de Batman, aunque Rarity se estremeció por la cantidad de murciélagos que ahí habitaban, Fluttershy por su parte, estaba encantada con ellos, "convenientemente", el cofre estaba cerca del lugar donde Batman estaciono y este emitió un pequeño resplandor con la presencia de las 7 chicas, Batman sonrió ante eso, era la última prueba que necesitaba para asegurarse que había hecho lo correcto.

Fue cuando Batman se quitó la máscara, revelando al hombre que estaba oculto tras la misma, provocando que Firebird abriera mucho la boca ante eso, pero no se comparaba a la reacción de las demás, quienes tuvieron que tallarse los ojos para asegurarse de que veían bien.

-¿Batman es Bruno Díaz?-exclamo Twilight sorprendida.

-Nunca vi venir eso-reconoció Applejack.

-Siempre supe que era Bruno Díaz, después de todo ¿Quién es el mejor hombre de la ciudad que siempre ayuda a la gente cuando lo necesitan?-pregunto Rainbow sonriendo de manera egocéntrica, ganándose una mirada de reproche de las demás-¿Qué?-.

-Pero Rainbow, el lunes dijiste que Bruno Díaz era un…-antes de que Pinkie Pie terminara su frase, Rainbow le piso el piso con fuerza.

Fue cuando Twilight se dio cuenta de otra verdad muy impactante-Pero si Bruno Díaz es Batman, eso significa que…-Twilight volteo a ver a Firebird, quien gruño ante eso, peor sabiendo que ya no tenía caso ocultárselo, se quitó el antifaz, revelando sus ojos al tiempo que su cabello volvía a la normalidad-Sunset Shimmer-.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Esa amargada es la aprendiz de Batman?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Aunque tú no lo creas presumida, aunque no entiendo porque motivos Batman las trajo aquí, no sé qué pretende con esto-dijo Sunset.

-¿Sabes? Podrías estar más agradecida, porque de no ser por nosotras tú no estarías aquí en estos momentos-le reprocho Rarity.

Sunset se enfureció al escuchar eso y se acercó a Rarity con actitud asesina-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No necesitaba su ayuda, yo podía sola con esos cobardes de mierda, así que mejor guárdate tus palabras de diva antes de que decida romperte toda esa cara de puta que tienes!-.

-¿Disculpa?-exclamo Rarity sumamente ofendida.

-¡Oye! ¡No puedes hablarle así a nuestra amiga!-exclamo Pinkie Pie molesta.

-Eso fue muy grosero-dijo Fluttershy muy molesta.

-¡Eso era lo que pretendía! ¿O es tan difícil que tú lo entiendas niñita?-pregunto Sunset con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Muy bien, si quieres empezar un rodeo entonces yo te daré gusto!-declaro Applejack acercándose a Sunset, al tiempo que tronaba sus nudillos.

-¡Yo te ayudo, nadie se mete con mis amigas y queda sin castigo!-expreso Rainbow.

-¡Adelante, vengan si se atreven, puedo con ambas sin problemas!-aseguro Sunset desafiante.

Pero antes de que la pelea comenzara-¡Ya basta!-exclamo Bruno deteniendo la batalla, captando la atención de todas y provocando un suspiro de alivio en Twilight-Sunset, ya hablaremos después, por el momento quiero hablar con tus nuevas compañeras-.

-¿Mis qué?-exclamo Sunset.

-Tus nuevas compañeras-dijo Bruno volteando a ver a las chicas-querían respuestas, entonces se las daré, como saben, desde que algunos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia (y en esto incluyo a miembros fundadores), olvidaron lo que representábamos, la gente ha perdido la esperanza, yo he intentado de mantenerla en la ciudad, pero el mundo también necesita recuperarla, aunque hay muchos miembros de la Liga que me ayudan, aún hay trabajo que hacer, por esa razón he querido formar un nuevo equipo de héroes, a los cuales convertir en la máxima fuerza del bien, una fuerza mejor de lo que la Liga fue, cuando ustedes salvaron a Sunset llamaron mi atención y tras investigar lo que han padecido durante el Régimen-las chicas se quedaron en silencio al escuchar eso-y demostrar salir adelante pese a todo lo que padecieron, así como también lo que me dijeron hoy estoy más que convencido, ustedes 7 son ese nuevo equipo, yo las entrenare, las guiare en el camino, las convertiré en símbolos de esperanza y de justicia, serán mi equipo de elite, las " **Hijas de la Noche"-** expreso Batman.

Esta vez, Rainbow no soporto más y cayó de espaldas al suelo, llamando la atención de todas-¿Qué es lo que pasó?-pregunto Fluttershy asustada.

-Que se desmayó-respondió Pinkie Pie como si estuviera cantando.

Las chicas no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, realmente era una locura, pero todo parecía ser real, frente a ellas, el más grande de todos los héroes, les estaba pidiendo unirse a él como su equipo de élite y convertirse en símbolos de justicia, de esperanza y de paz en la Tierra.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Bueno, este capítulo termino y antes de despedirnos quisiera agradecer al autor por haberme permitido venir a presentar este capítulo, en serio…"**_

" _ **¡Súper Cow to the Rescue!"**_

" _ **¡Súper Vaca! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Oye no! ¡En la cara no que soy actor!"**_

 _ **Muchas gracias Súper Vaca, ahora sí amigos míos, aquí viene la lista de los próximos invitados para que escojan a su favorito:**_

 **1.- Optimus Prime**

 **2.- Goku**

 **3.- Yugi Muto**

 **Elijan a su favorito o si les gustaría que todos los capítulos fueran presentados por el narrador de DB, mismo que nos acompañó desde la infancia de Goku hasta la generación GT, ustedes decidan**

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _veré que puedo hacer y finalmente Batman se ha revelado ante las chicas, así como también les pidió unirse a su nuevo equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _veré que puedo hacer, ya que actualmente…bueno…Gohan ya no es el temible guerrero que solía ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jimena21:** _aun durara algo con esa actitud, ya que todavía no se ha enfrentado con el principal responsable de todo su sufrimiento ¿hay algún fic SunsetSparkle que me recomiendes? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _pues ya la viste, aunque tuvo que darle un pisotón a Pinkie para callarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _Batman las recluto, pero no les ha dicho nada del otro asunto, aunque Rainbow tuvo que callar a su amiga con un pisotón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _de hecho, actuó de otra forma y le dio un pisotón a Pinkie Pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _no se desmayó, pero si le dio un fuerte pisotón a su alegre amiga para callarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pues ya viste como fue la reacción de Rainbow al ver quien es Batman en realidad y a mí me encanto lo directo que fue Goku sobre esas "poses de pelea" cuando peleo contra Ginyu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente es una buena escena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente lo tienen, aunque a Fluttershy le cuesta sacarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _¿de qué hablas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ciertamente no sería peor que EPN o que cualquier otro idiota que hemos tenido y claro que Batman estudios sus historias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _me base en eso, después de todo, es la clásica trampa de explotar la mayor virtud y debilidad de un héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ciertamente esa fue una de las cosas que llamo la atención de Batman y con lo que acaba de averiguar ya tiene todo resuelto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _siempre es curioso como parece que al ser humano le gusta alabar a los peores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y ese momento ya llego, aunque Pinkie Pie estuvo a punto de delatarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y vaya que la tuvo, aunque disimulo bastante bien, según ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **M:** _no lo sé, puede ser, a lo mejor ¿Quién sabe? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _como acabas de ver, se ha manifestado ante Ras Al Ghul, ofreciéndole un modo de cumplir la meta de la Liga de las Sombras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _pues a ver cuando llega a México, será sensacional. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _de hecho fingió demencia y aplasto el pie de Pinkie Pie cuando la iba a delatar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lord Muerte:** _yo solo sé que eso es algo que realmente marcara historia, no como los Crossovers que hace Disney. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ChesOberon:** _eso lo veremos conforme avancen los capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _interesante, veré que hago al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pues ya la viste, aunque tuvo que darle un pisotón a su siempre alegre amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _debo admitir que hasta yo estoy impresionado, nunca lo espere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _claro que Batman investigo más, por eso espero hasta el final de la semana para poder hablar con ellas y cuando quedo completamente satisfecho les dio la noticia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ella fue del clásico cambio drástico de opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, por cierto ¿Por qué no respondes ningún mensaje? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _eso se debe a que los primeros capítulos serán algo tranquilos y más emocionales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _creo que en el capítulo se resolvió tu duda, pues Drago se ha manifestado ante Ras para llevar a cabo sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _a veces me pregunto si realmente creen que sus poses son tan geniales como los chistes de Kaiosama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _no sé si comparar sus poses con los chistes de Kaiosama, que él los considera sumamente buenos pero…bueno, creo que me entiendes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _creo que muchos esperaban más que nada la reacción de Rainbow, quien actuó con el clásico cambio de opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ciertamente le costara al principio, por suerte tendrán como mentor al héroe que más heridas ha sanado, tanto físicas como emocionales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ni la misma Sunset sabe porque motivos los brazos de Twilight la calmaron, fue extraño hasta para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnu:** _no estoy seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _ciertamente y ahora Batman les ha ofrecido ser parte de su nuevo y formidable equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Rita Repulsa 2017, Jimena21, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, Zultanita, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Black Hunter, Odín, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, M, Bowser300000, Ocnarf, Xanatrix742, Lord Muerte, ChesOberon, El Cazador Argentino, Ryo Red, Razor Edge, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Moon-9215, Speed Demon 24, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, AndrosValgreen4, Sombra 02, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Visnu, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	7. Nueva heroinas

" _ **Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo mis estimados lectores, ahora que Batman ha llevado a las chicas a la Bati Cueva, para enfado de Sunset, quien realmente nunca se esperó eso de compañero y mentor, el Caballero de la Noche les ha hablado de la propuesta que les tiene, sobre ser la nueva generación de héroes, misma que espere lleguen a superarlo a él y a la Liga de la Justicia, aunque no les dirá nada de su verdadero destino aun, pues como bien dijo un sabio Sensei "¿habrían creído en mí en vez de comprobarlo ustedes mismos?", más o menos recuerdo que dijo algo así"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= HLWVd0LCt2I**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano e intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 7**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 7 Nuevas heroínas**

 **Bati Cueva**

Rainbow comenzó a despertar tras haberse desmayado con la impactante noticia de que se convertiría en aprendiz de Batman, al tiempo que escuchaba una voz que la llamaba desde muy lejos, finalmente abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de un hombre mayor, el cual le daba leves cachetadas para hacerla reaccionar, vestía como un mayordomo.

-¿Necesita que le traiga un vaso de agua señorita?-pregunto Alfred preocupado.

-¿Eh? No gracias…estoy bien…-dijo Rainbow Dash confundida por la presencia de aquel misterioso hombre.

-Nos diste un buen susto-dijo Applejack apareciendo frente a su amiga, quien volteo en todas direcciones y vio los rostros preocupados de todas sus amigas.

Rainbow comenzó a reírse de manera divertida-Ay chicas, acabo de tener el sueño más loco de todos, que Bruno Díaz era Batman y que quería que nosotras nos convirtiéramos en sus aprendices para formar parte de un nuevo equipo de heroínas-contó Rainbow riéndose, pero la mirada seria de sus amigas capto su atención-¿Qué? ¿Me perdí de algo?-pregunto confundida.

-Creo que me corresponde a mí decirte que no fue un sueño-intervino Bruno apareciendo frente a Rainbow.

La chica de cabello arcoíris se quedó muda ante eso y luego a su alrededor, descubriendo que efectivamente estaban en la Bati Cueva, que Bruno Díaz era Batman y que Sunset Shimmer era su compañera en la lucha contra el crimen, estaba a punto de volver a desmayarse, pero Pinkie Pie le dio de un comer un trozo de chocolate.

-¡Esta vez no!-exclamo con rapidez.

-Entonces ¿no es un sueño? ¿Bruno Díaz realmente es Batman y quiere que nos convirtamos en sus aprendices?-pregunto Rainbow comenzando a temblar.

-Al parecer es así-respondió Twilight, quien aún no lograba asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

El cuerpo de Rainbow aumento enormemente su temblor, antes de que la chica diera un salto, gritando llena de emoción, cuando aterrizo, sus piernas le dieron un fuerte dolor, pero la emoción y felicidad que sentía en esos momentos hacía que apenas lo notara, Bruno observaba todo en silencio, cuando Alfred se le acerco.

-Creo que es quien más se ha emocionado ante la idea de ser su aprendiz-dijo Alfred.

-Disculpe-llamo Twilight captando la atención de ambos adultos-no es que no estemos agradecidas por el ofrecimiento, pero ¿Por qué motivos quiere que nosotras seamos parte de su equipo?-.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto-intervino Sunset sentada al otro lado de la Bati Cueva, cruzada de brazos y con una expresión molesta en su cara.

Bruno miro a Sunset con seriedad, pero decidió ignorarla en esos momentos-Como ya les dije, vi lo que hicieron en el parque, ayudaron a Sunset aun cuando no era su obligación, investigue sus vidas y por las respuestas que me han dado creo que son las indicadas para ser parte de esta nueva generación-explico Bruno.

-¿Seremos parte de la Liga de la Justicia?-pregunto Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa de emoción en el rostro.

-Con el tiempo, aún es muy pronto para eso, pero cuando llegue el momento serán miembros oficiales de la Liga-respondió Batman.

-Pero ¿Qué tendríamos que hacer bajo su tutela?-pregunto Fluttershy con timidez.

-Como les explique antes, las entrenare para convertirse en símbolos de justicia, de esperanza y de paz, creo en el potencial que hay en cada una de ustedes, como les dije antes, investigue sus vidas y me agrado lo que descubrí…-.

 **Applejack, eres una persona valiente y fuerte, capaz de ayudar a todas tus amigas cuando lo necesiten, aunque estés agotada nunca dejas que eso te detenga y siempre lo das todo por ayudar a quienes amas, eres completamente honesta y nunca has creído que la mentira sea la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas.**

 **Fluttershy, eres una persona sumamente amable, siempre tiendes una mano para ayudar a quien lo necesite, ya sea un animal herido, enfermo o una persona que necesite consuelo y no haces menos a nadie, aunque esta persona sea un criminal no te puedes quedar de brazos cruzados sin ayudarla.**

 **Pinkie Pie, tienes una gran carisma y eres una fiel creyente de que la risa es la mejor medicina, ayudas a que otros olviden sus problemas o los sientan menos pesados sobre sus hombros mediante el poder de la risa, aunque muchos te han llamado "hija del Guasón", tú no dejas que eso afecte tu esencia.**

 **Rainbow Dash, aunque tu enorme ego es un poco molesto y quizás tu más grande debilidad, eres una persona leal al 100%, no solo hacia tu equipo y escuela, sino hacia tus amigas, a tu familia y hacia todo aquel que amas, incluso eres leal a la ciudad y como Applejack, estas dispuesta a ayudar cuando lo necesiten.**

 **Rarity, a pesar de tener la apariencia de la típica chica que no piensa en otra cosa que no sea ella misma, realmente tienes un gran corazón, eres muy generosa, esa es tu esencia, nunca has hecho menos a nadie y siempre estas dispuesta a sacar la belleza interna al exterior, aunque debes dejar de lado esa actitud de diva.**

 **Sunset Shimmer…** la aludida hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza, indicándole que lo estaba escuchando… **se por cuanto has padecido y aunque tus métodos dejan mucho que desear, aun creo que puedes llegar a mejorar y ser una heroína de la que estoy seguro estarás muy orgullosa, y sé que yo también lo sé, conozco el dolor de tu corazón y cuanta rabia tienes, pero también sé que en medio de ese dolor y amargura hay una gran cantidad amor.**

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Sunset desviando la mirada por completo.

Twilight se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando a Sunset fijamente y analizando las palabras de Batman, al parecer, ella había padecido mucho en el pasado y aparentemente, solo Batman sabía lo que le había pasado, pero alguna razón, verla tan decaída y triste provoco una gran tristeza en su corazón.

-Twilight Sparkle-la voz de Bruno la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ah… ¿sí?-.

 **Eres una estudiante sumamente brillante y sobresaliente, un prodigio en todas las reglas de la palabra, pero también eres una persona sensible y cariñosa, una persona que podría considerarse magia, veo un gran potencial en ti y sé que con ayuda de tus amigas lograras sacarlo, así como también sé que podrás convertir a alguien más en tu amiga, alguien que lo necesita más que nada.**

Sunset no se dignó a mirar de nuevo, fingiendo ver a unos murciélagos que descansaban sobre la pared de la cueva, pero Bruno sabía que ella lo había escuchado, así que prosiguió con su discurso, viendo fijamente a las chicas.

-Como ven, yo veo un gran potencial en cada una de ustedes y también sé que tienen un destino más grande de lo que imaginan, por eso quiero que formen parte de este equipo que estoy formando, las entrenare y les enseñare a usar la oscuridad como su aliada, ya pueden pelear con 10 hombres, yo les enseñare a pelear con 100, pero les advierto, será lo más difícil, lo más tedioso y duro que jamás hayan hecho, tanto que incluso desearían que nunca las haya encontrado-sentencio Bruno.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí, aunque Fluttershy comenzó a temblar de miedo ante aquella declaración de Batman-¿Podemos pensarlo un momento?-pregunto Rarity.

-Por supuesto-respondió Batman para casi al instante agregar-se acabó el tiempo, decidan-.

Alfred suspiro y se resistió el deseo de reír, después de todo, él conocía a la perfección los métodos del joven Bruno para convencer a la gente y estaba seguro de que esas chicas dirían que sí, especialmente por las miradas que se dedicaban entre ellas, con miradas cómplices, el grupo le dio la misión de responder a Twilight, quien dio un paso al frente.

-Ya tomamos una decisión-indico Twilight con firmeza.

-¿Y están convencidas de ella?-pregunto Bruno.

-Completamente, incluso Fluttershy está de acuerdo-respondió Twilight.

-Muy bien, entonces díganme ¿Qué fue lo que decidieron?-pregunto Bruno conociendo la respuesta de las chicas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Europa**

Dirigiéndose a un punto específico del continente europeo, una zona desierta y árida, donde antiguamente fue usada como cede de rituales satánicos en el pasado, el avión de la Liga de las Sombras, mismo que transportaba a su líder y fundador, Ras Al Ghul, acompañado siempre por su hija, descendió en aquella zona que alguna vez fue la peor pesadilla de muchas personas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí exactamente padre?-pregunto Thalía mirando a su padre con seriedad.

-Como te lo dije antes hija mía, hemos venido para cumplir una misión muy especial, verás, hace poco, cuando me sumergí una vez más en las aguas de la Fuente de Lázaro tuve una visión, la visión que me mostro el mejor camino para que la Liga de las Sombras logre su noble misión-explico Ras con seriedad.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Thalía confundida.

-Hasta el momento solo hemos dado golpes menores a grandes imperios, creemos que acabamos con la maldad y la injusticia, pero mientras exista la humanidad eso nunca se verá realizado, entonces lo más lógico será destruir a la humanidad, borrarla por completo de la existencia, como ocurrió con los dinosaurios, el momento de que otra especie desaparezca ha llegado-explico Ras.

-¿Cómo pretendes lograr semejante plan?-pregunto Thalía entre confundida y maravillada.

-Es muy simple, por eso estamos aquí, para traer al ser que puede lograr todo eso, un dios en toda su gloria, un ser tan poderoso que nadie, ni siquiera Darkseid, puede comparársele-explico Ras.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quién puede ser más poderoso y terrible que Darkseid? ¿No estarás pensando en utilizar a Doomsday o sí?-pregunto Thalía sabiendo que aquella criatura era imposible de controlar.

-Mi querida hija, aunque Doomsday es un arma de destrucción formidable, es imposible de controlar, el ser que estamos a punto de liberar posee el poder de borrar todo un universo con tan solo un pensamiento, un ser al cual ni siquiera nuestro gran enemigo podrá detener-sentencio Ras sonriendo malignamente.

Thalía solo se quedó viendo a su padre sin comprender de qué estaba hablando, algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir y tenía el presentimiento de que incluso la Liga de las Sombras se vería afectados por lo que su padre estaba planeando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Una vez que las chicas le dieron su respuesta a Bruno, este envió un mensaje a las casas de cada una, diciéndoles a sus padres que estaban en la biblioteca trabajando en un proyecto escolar y que regresarían pronto, después de eso, las envió a los vestidores donde les preparo sus trajes, todos de acuerdo a sus características y personalidades, hay que decir que las chicas quedaron encantadas con los diseños, incluso Rarity.

-Sus trajes están hechos de un material especial que resiste cualquier impacto de bala o de arma filosa, pero eso no quiere decir que deban confiarse, ya que hay armas que pueden atravesarlos, lo mejor será que no tienten a la suerte y esquiven cualquier disparo de bala y de arma que sus enemigos usen en sus contras, aunque algunas de ustedes tienen trajes de colores llamativos aun así podrán camuflarse en la oscuridad, pues los trajes se adaptan a cualquier medio ambiente, siempre y cuando sea en una zona oscura, ahora hablemos del color de sus cabellos, esos son demasiado llamativos, por ese motivo el antifaz no solo será un lindo atuendo, sino que además posee un sofisticado sistema de disfraz, en cuanto se lo ponga, su cabello cambiara a tonalidades negras y de ese modo será más fácil ocultar sus verdaderas identidades-.

-Vaya, yo solo diseño trajes muy llamativos-reconoció Rarity impresionada por los trajes que Batman confecciono.

-Ahora les diré las 3 reglas que deben seguir para formar parte del equipo; No. 1, deben mantener esto en total y absoluto secreto, nadie más debe conocer sus identidades detrás de la máscara, ni siquiera sus familias y amigos, yo me encargare de ayudarlas en todo lo que pueda para evitar que esto afecte sus vidas fuera de la cueva de cualquier manera; No. 2, jamás deben iniciar una batalla a menos que no tengan opción y si tienen que pelear nunca se atrevan a matar al villano, si lo hacen las cazare como si fueran mis enemigas; finalmente, No. 3, nunca usen lo que les voy a enseñar para beneficio propio, ya sea para presumir frente a sus amigos o para obtener algo; quien rompa estas reglas quedara despedida ¿entendido?-.

-Entendido-respondieron todas al unísono, aunque Fluttershy se asustó mucho por el tono de voz que Bruno uso.

-Muy bien, Alfred, ya puedes proceder-Alfred asintió y se acercó con los antifaces-una vez que se pongan los antifaces su transformación estará completa y serán parte del equipo de las "Hijas de la Noche"-explico Batman.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=N6K1qNsE9v0)**

Cada una de las chicas tomo el antifaz correspondiente y se vieron entre sí, para finalmente colocarlo sobre sus rostros, en cuanto se pusieron los antifaces, el color de sus cabellos cambio a negro, tal como Batman había dicho y Alfred retrocedió al ver al grupo de 6 chicas como todas unas guerreras de la noche.

-¡Dios!-exclamo impresionado, mientras que Bruno solo sonreía.

Cuando Alfred salió de su impresión, Bruno dio un paso al frente y miro a las 6 chicas, indicándole a Sunset que se pusiera junto con ellas-¡Identifíquense!-indicó.

-¡Magic Star!-se presentó Twilight luciendo su nuevo traje color azul con detalles violetas, llevando la capa más larga del grupo, con una estrella como su símbolo.

-¡Firebird!-declaro Sunset poniéndose su antifaz, luciendo el símbolo del sol que la caracterizaba.

-¡Lightning!-se presentó Rainbow Dash luciendo su traje de color negro con detalles azules, parecía una velocista y tenía el símbolo del rayo saliendo de una nube.

-¡Huntress!-se presentó Applejack con su nuevo traje de color café con detalles naranjas, dándole la apariencia de una vaquera del lejano oeste y con unas manzanas como su símbolo.

-¡Lady Diamond!-se presentó Rarity con su traje de color violeta claro con detalles oscuros, su capa brillaba como diamantes, los cuales también eran el símbolo de su traje.

-¡Serafín!-se presentó Fluttershy con un traje celeste con detalles rosas, aunque cuando se presentó lo hizo bien, su voz se perdió un poco por lo nerviosa que estaba, su símbolo era una mariposa.

-¡Arlequín!-se presentó Pinkie Pie dando un salto increíble y con una alegría bastante exagerada, su traje era rojo con celeste y como su símbolo tenía unos globos de color rojo, azul y amarillo.

-¡Y yo…Batman!-declaro Bruno colocándose la máscara-¡Seré su mentor y guía en esta aventura, las convertiré en grandes guerreras, símbolos de la justicia y de la esperanza, sé que me harán sentir orgulloso y que llegaran a superarme a mí, a Superman y a cualquier héroe de la Liga de la Justicia, pero recuerden, si violan alguna de las 3 reglas que les impuse entonces las perseguiré como si fueran cualquier otro criminal!-advirtió Batman y Fluttershy por poco se desmaya.

-¡No se preocupe, que no lo vamos a defraudar! ¡Especialmente porque este es un sueño hecho realidad! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!-declaro Rainbow.

-Creo que es el mejor día de todas-corrigió Applejack sonriendo también emocionada.

-No es el mío, no creo que pueda hacerlo bien-dijo Fluttershy temerosa de fracasar y Batman se acercó a ella, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Sé que esto da miedo, pero no las habría reclutado a ustedes sino supiera que pueden hacerlo, cada una de ustedes tiene un gran potencial y no me queda duda alguna de que llegaran muy lejos-aseguro Batman sonriendo.

Las chicas sonrieron ante las palabras de Batman, aunque Sunset solo bufo molesta por tener que trabajar junto con aquellas niñas mimadas, fue cuando Pinkie Pie tomo la palabras-¡Y creo que ya sé cómo podemos alegrar más a este nuevo equipo!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada, para luego dirigirse al Bati Móvil, hizo algunos movimientos rápidos con su mano-¡Les presento a Gommie el Lagarto Asesino!-anuncio.

Gommie era el lagarto mascota de Pinkie Pie, cuando lo mostro ante los demás, este estaba vestido con un traje que se asemejaba mucho con el de Robin, lo que provoco que las chicas se cubrieran la cara con vergüenza, pues no creía que eso le agradara mucho a Batman, quien simplemente se quedó serio, fue cuando Alfred tomo la palabra.

-Es una niña muy simpática, pero dígame joven Bruno ¿está seguro de su decisión?-pregunto mirando al aludido.

-Completamente, aunque no niego que será un largo y tedioso camino por recorrer-reconoció Batman, provocando una sonrisa divertida en Alfred.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

 **Realidad Alterna**

En una de las muchas realidades que se crearon tras las acciones de Zamasu, el Kaioshin ya había pedido cambiar de cuerpo con el de Goku, llegando a la Tierra, asesinando al noble guerrero y disponiéndose a matar a Milk y a Goten, pero justo cuando se lanzó contra ambos, una mano salió de la nada y lo detuvo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Zamasu y grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba-¿Lady Deboness?-pregunto sorprendido por ver a la Diosa Destructora del Universo 1.

Deboness estaba ahí junto con Xiang, quien se mantenía al margen de todo, fue cuando la Diosa miro el cuerpo muerto y luego a Zamasu, quien hizo una mueca de dolor, misma que se convirtió en un grito desgarrador cuando Deboness aumento la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=hJdIFOEHew4)**

-¿Te atreviste a robar el cuerpo de este mortal? ¡Qué acto tan cobarde para un dios!-bramo Deboness apretando con más fuerza la mano de Zamasu.

-¿Cobarde? ¡Yo estoy tratando de…!-Zamasu se vio callado cuando Deboness aumento su fuerza, rompiéndole la mano por completo.

-¡Tu estúpida justicia nos ha condenado a todos, por tu culpa Drago ha despertado y planea su regreso! ¡Si tanto querías ser Goku entonces muere del mismo modo que él murió tantas veces, solo que él lo hizo para salvar a la Tierra y tu morirás como el asqueroso pecador que eres!-bramo Deboness.

Antes de que Zamasu pudiera decir algo, Deboness lo atravesó en el corazón, acabando con su vida, una vez que todo termino, Milk y Goten se quedaron mudos, pero Xiang tomo la palabra, captando la atención de ambos.

-Lamento mucho que hayan presenciado esto, pero ahora que interferimos en esto temo que su realidad ya no existirá-informo Xiang.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Milk.

-No se preocupen, todo volverá a la normalidad, esta realidad se unirá con la del Universo 7 original y ya no tendrán que preocuparse por esta basura-explico Xiang.

-¡Vámonos Xiang!-indico Deboness sujetándose su espalda y retirándose de aquella realidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

 **Palacio de Deboness**

Una vez que Deboness volvió a su palacio, se encontró con Bills, Whiss y otro Dios, el cual tenía la apariencia de una serpiente que brillaba con los 7 colores del arcoíris, con alas de ave y de una luz sumamente divina.

-Bills, Quetzalcóatl, que gusto ver que recibieron mi mensaje-dijo Deboness sonriendo.

-Veo que vienes de otra de las realidades alternas que Zamasu y Black crearon con el uso excesivo del Anillo del Tiempo ¿no es así?-pregunto Bills.

-Por supuesto y me encargue de acabar con ese miserable antes de que dañara más la realidad-dijo Deboness.

-Lo entiendo, en lo que va de este día he acabado al menos con 5 Zamasu y 3 Black, pero creo que Champa ya se encargó del último-informo Bills.

-Esas son buenas noticias, al menos reparamos los daños de la realidad en el Universo 7, así que eso debe darnos más tiempo-dijo Deboness.

-Pero no el suficiente-informo Xiang-por lo que hemos averiguado, Drago ya se ha comunicado con un mortal y le entrego un objeto de maldad para poder liberarlo de su encierro-.

-¿Qué hay de la misión de Batman? ¿Ya encontró a alguien?-pregunto Bills cruzado de brazos.

Xiang asintió-Así es, el problema es que apenas las encontró y las está comenzando a entrenar y si ese portal se abre antes de que estén listas…-.

-La situación es muy seria-dijo Deboness.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente de nosotros?-pregunto Quetzalcóatl.

-Lo que voy a pedirles viola muchas de las reglas impuestas por la Presencia hace siglos, pero ya lo he consultado con él y está de acuerdo en que tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, es por eso que los mande llamar, necesito que traigan al Avatar Korra y a los Guerreros Z Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo y Trunks del Futuro-pidió Deboness.

Bills se quedó un momento en silencio-Creo que entiendo que es lo que deseas, aunque me parece extraño que no hayas ido a la realidad de ese humano para arreglar todo-.

Deboness cerró los ojos antes de responder-Creo que ese joven ya padeció suficiente, además, de haber ido estoy segura que me habría desafiado-.

-Es lo más seguro-reconoció Whiss.

-Muy bien, entonces iré por el Avatar Korra de inmediato, Raava y yo somos viejos amigos, así que estoy seguro que no dudara en ayudar-dijo Quetzalcóatl.

-A propósito, creo que sería conveniente informarle a Wa Shin Tong que Zeno Sama quiere hablar con él, por lo que hizo durante el ataque de Vatuu, realmente le decepciono la actitud de ese espíritu del conocimiento-les recordó Xiang, provocando la risa de Whiss.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Zeno Sama mando llamar a un espíritu y vaya que realmente quiere una muy buena explicación-dijo Whiss.

-Primero lo primero, hay que concentrarnos en traer a esos guerreros cuanto antes, luego pensaremos en lo demás-indico Deboness y todos asintieron.

Tras la petición de la Diosa, Bills y Quetzalcóatl abandonaron su palacio, dirigiéndose a los universos correspondientes, una vez que se marcharon, Xiang se acercó a su Diosa-Lady Deboness ¿se siente bien?-pregunto con preocupación.

-Lo estoy…no me fue fácil destruir esas realidades, especialmente porque era la Tierra, pero debíamos reparar el daño que Zamasu provoco, ahora solo nos queda rezar para que todo salga bien antes de que sea tarde-señalo Deboness temerosa y Xiang asintió.

Una terrible oscuridad se acercaba, un mal que hacía que hasta los Dioses temblaran de miedo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Otro capítulo que llega a su final, como acaban de ver, los Dioses están preocupados por lo que las señales muestran y deben darse prisa, ya que el más grande de todos los enemigos está a punto de aparecer para causar el terror"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mucho mi éxito en Fanfiction, gracias por ello:**_

 **Jimena21:** _es lo que pretendo y aunque agradezco la información, son parejas que no me laten mucho, definitivamente es difícil encontrar Fics con esa pareja, que coraje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _Drago sabe cómo manipular a la gente para que hagan lo que quiere, aunque si he de ser franco no es tan difícil, considerando que a la humanidad parece gustarle apoyar al peor de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _no le gustó nada, pero contra Batman es imposible tratar de contradecirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _va a tener algunos momentos cómicos, después de todo, una buena historia requiere de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _solo he visto la primera, ya que tras la aparición de GX empecé a perderle el gusto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ciertamente Drago sabe cómo manipular a todos los que requiere para sus planes y Ras es solo el comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto, por el momento se acerca la primera gran batalla del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _es un placer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _la situación sigue calmada por el momento, Batman ahora tiene nuevas protegidas, pero Drago ya está maquinando su terrible regreso, usando a Ras Al Ghul para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _si los tengo y ahora Batman también ya tiene a sus pupilas, pero eso también nos acerca al encuentro con Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y debo hacerlo bien, ya que quiero que este fic sea mi gran obra maestra, ahora Batman tiene a sus discípulas y también se aproxima la primera batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues…nunca lo había pensado, de hecho, es la primera vez que alguien me sugiere algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _eso es algo que ella decidirá, hasta ahora, el único que sabe de eso es Batman y Alfred. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _no es fácil para ella dar ese paso, después de todo, desde lo que paso estuvo sola, al menos hasta que Batman la encontró. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **M:** _no lo sé, puede ser, a lo mejor ¿Quién sabe? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _por el momento no hay líder, apenas va a comenzar y eso es algo que Batman debe meditar con calma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _Batman debe meditar eso profundamente, después de todo, sabe que un líder tiene muchas responsabilidades y debe analizar todas las opciones que tenga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _yo he visto muchas películas con ese tipo de temas, realmente es muy triste ver como a la gente le gusta escoger siempre al peor de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _tomando en cuenta como ha crecido su "familia" en los comics no es de extrañar, cielos, hay personajes que ni recuerdo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _por el momento el equipo no tiene líder, eso es algo que Batman debe meditar muy cuidadosamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _el Guasón siempre encuentra el modo de provocar a Batman, yo también leí esa historia y vaya que me sorprendió la facilidad con la que dejo desarmados a Dos Caras, el Pingüino y al Acertijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _todas aceptaron, aunque Fluttershy no estaba muy segura, pero al final termino por hacerlo y una nueva era comienza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _si…olvide borrar esa pregunta cuando conteste tu comentario…lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _aunque Batman nunca hace las cosas hasta estar 100% seguro, por eso las estuvo viendo por toda una semana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _como dije, veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _escuche de ese Anime hace tiempo, pero nunca me di el tiempo para verlo, especialmente por la escuela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y ahora que Ras ha caído en la trampa de Drago la mayor de las pesadillas se aproxima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ahora las chicas son oficialmente "Hijas de Batman", pero su primera misión irá más allá de lo que se imaginaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _si te refieres al rango que tendrían en el fic, estaría al nivel de los Dioses de la Destrucción y de la Luz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alto Conocedor:** _ok. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _y vaya que cayó en la trampa del señor del mal, pues en verdad cree que hará lo que promete. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _para que Sunset pueda estar completamente tranquila, primero necesita enfrentarse con el tipo que arruino su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _no será nada fácil, créeme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pero así como debe saberlo, no le debe tomar la menor importancia, después de todo, son cosas que no le afectan en nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y ese siniestro momento está cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lord Muerte:** _igual será mejor que cualquier cosa que se ha hecho hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _pues no sé…no conozco a nadie de Star Wars, ya que nunca les he puesto mucha atención. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _aunque el tiempo se les está acabando y eso es algo que los mismos dioses saben. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _y vaya que lo será, especialmente con Batman como su mentor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Jimena21, Alexandra Ónix, Soranomomo92, Zultanita, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, Rita Repulsa 2017, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Black Hunter, M, Odín, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Sombra 02, Ryo Red, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, El Cazador Argentino, AndrosValgreen4, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Alto Conocedor, WhiteKiller09, Speed Demon 24, Twidash919, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Lord Muerte, Ocnarf, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	8. La Bestia del Mal Primera Parte

" _ **Es el momento de comenzar un nuevo capítulo, con lo que muchos esperaban, no solo el comienzo del entrenamiento de las chicas, sino que además la hora de ver frente a frente al mal supremo también ha llegado, una nueva alianza de héroes debe formarse para poder detener a este terrible y poderoso mal, pero las chicas aun no conocen el destino que tienen, la razón principal por la que Batman los recluto y ni siquiera saben del enorme poder que se encuentra encerrado en el cofre que Batman guarda en la Bati Cueva, el tiempo se está acabando y ellas aun no están listas para esto"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 8**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 8 La Bestia del Mal**

 **Primera Parte**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Batman recluto a las chicas, durante todo ese tiempo, Batman las sometió a un intenso entrenamiento, además de ayudarlas constantemente para que no tuvieran problemas con sus padres o algún tipo de impedimento que provocara que decayeran en sus estudios.

Batman era alguien sumamente estricto y severo, no las dejaba descansar a menos que llegaran hasta su límite y tampoco permitía ningún tipo de actitud de niña mimada, como era el caso de Rarity, tampoco les permitía rendirse tan fácilmente, en esas dos semanas entrenaron mano a mano con Sunset, quien ya tenía más experiencia en todo ese campo.

Aunque quizás eso era lo que más dificultaba el entrenamiento para todas las demás, ya que Batman quería que fueran un equipo y aunque las demás trabajaban juntas, Sunset prefería aislarse y hacer las cosas a su modo, lo que a veces provocaba que Rainbow no se dejara ganar por ella y también se olvidaba del resto del equipo.

Ese día el grupo debía sortear una series de obstáculos, en la cual todo el equipo debía cruzar la línea de meta, naturalmente, eso a Sunset no le intereso en lo más mínimo y corrió hacia la meta sola, seguida por Rainbow, quien no estaba dispuesta a quedarse detrás de ella.

Ambas cruzaron la meta al mismo tiempo, hecho que provoco que Batman negara con la cabeza, mientras que las demás llegaban a la línea de meta poco después, aunque ellas ayudándose mutuamente, una vez que esa sesión termino, acompañaron a Batman hasta la Bati Cueva.

-Escucha Batman, nadie está más feliz que yo por ser una de tus compañeras-dijo Rainbow sonriendo emocionada-pero me preguntaba cuando nos dejaras ir a una misión, tengo deseos de patear deseos de criminales-.

Batman miro a Rainbow y a las demás con seriedad-Ninguna de ustedes saldrá a combatir criminales hasta que aprendan a trabajar en equipo y con esto me refiero a TODAS-dijo Batman señalando a todo el grupo, incluyendo a Sunset.

-¡Eso es injusto! ¡Yo he peleado a tu lado en el último año, no sé porque me dejas aquí con estas novatas cuando sabes muy bien que soy mejor que ellas en todo!-expreso Sunset.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Rarity ofendida.

-Realmente creo que debes controlar tu carácter amiga, no creo que quieras iniciar un rodeo con todas nosotras-expreso Applejack desafiante.

-Cuando quieras vaquerita-acepto Sunset.

-Vamos chicas, todas estamos en el mismo equipo y creo que entiendo lo que Batman dice-intervino Twilight-hasta el momento no hemos hecho nada más que tropezarnos una con otra-.

-Se supone que somos amigas y todas hemos hecho grandes cosas juntas, no entiendo porque no motivos hacer esto del mismo modo-dijo Fluttershy con timidez.

-¡Yo sé porque! ¡Porque alguien no quiere estar en este equipo!-acuso Pinkie Pie señalando a Sunset.

La aludida solo sonrió con burla ante aquella afirmación tan acertada, teniendo un poco de cinismo en aquella sonrisa-Veo que tu cerebro hace algo más que vivir en un mundo de fantasías ridículas, eso es bueno-se burló.

-Ya basta Sunset-regaño Batman, para luego indicarles a todas con la mirada que guardaran silencio-de rodillas-indico el Caballero de la Noche y todas hicieron lo que les indico-Twilight tiene razón, hasta que no aprendan a trabajar en equipo no saldrán a combatir criminales. Sunset, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero debes comprender que esto es lo indicado, ya no puedes seguir actuando de ese modo, si no aprenden a trabajar juntas entonces no saldrá nunca de aquí-.

-Me temo que no hay mucho tiempo para eso-dijo una voz detrás de Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche volteo y se encontró con Lady Deboness, acompañada por su ángel, Xiang, ambas viendo a Batman fijamente, quien les devolvió la mirada e hizo una respetuosa reverencia ante ambas deidades.

-Lady Deboness-saludo cortésmente.

-Batman, que gusto verte de nuevo-dijo Deboness sonriendo.

Las chicas solo miraban a aquellas extrañas con confusión, preguntándose cómo es que habían entrado con tal facilidad a la Bati Cueva, la misma Sunset se preguntaba lo mismo y le llamo mucho la atención el enorme respeto con el cual Batman las saludaba, fue cuando la mujer de cabello negro se acercó al grupo, viéndolas fijamente.

-¿Ellas son las almas nobles?-pregunto Deboness interesada, dejando confundidas a las chicas.

-Lo son-respondió Batman con calma.

Xiang alzo su báculo y analizo a cada una de ellas-Si, puedo ver la luz que habita en sus corazones, ellas han sufrido mucho y sin embargo puedo percibir una gran cantidad de amor, esperanza y un poderoso lazo de amistad, aunque una de ellas no parece estar en balance con las demás-.

Si antes estaban confundidas, ahora realmente tenían el cerebro revuelto, incluso Twilight y Sunset, quienes durante una prueba mental de Batman, obtuvieron resultados sumamente impresionantes, mostrando ser las integrantes más listas del grupo, aunque Sunset apenas quedo un punto por debajo de Twilight, ese hecho la molesto mucho, pues nunca se imaginó que habría alguien que la pudiera superar (además de Batman).

-Hemos tenido algunos problemas, pero confío plenamente en que ellas son las indicadas-explico Batman.

-Ya veo-dijo Deboness dándoles la espalda.

Fue cuando Rainbow hizo la pregunta que todas se hacían, aunque fue en voz baja-Oigan ¿saben quiénes son estas dos y de que están hablando?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Ni idea-respondió Applejack, al tiempo que Twilight volteaba a ver a Sunset.

-¿Qué? Yo no había visto a estas ancianas en toda mi vida-soltó de golpe.

-¿Ancianas?-pregunto Deboness volteando a ver a Sunset, al tiempo que Xiang se reía divertida.

Batman se acercó y con voz totalmente calmada tomo la palabra-Le pido disculpe a Sunset, tiende a ser muy directa-.

-Me recuerda a alguien-señalo Xiang riéndose más divertida y provocando que Deboness agachara la mirada.

Batman solo ignoro eso y volteo a ver a las chicas de nuevo-Muestre respeto, ella es Lady Deboness, Diosa de la Destrucción y su Ángel Guardián, Xiang-presento Batman.

Al escuchar eso, las chicas se quedaron estáticas, todo se esperaban excepto eso, que aquellas dos mujeres fueran seres tan supremos como un dios y un ángel, Fluttershy comenzó a temblar cuando entendió el significado real de las palabras de Batman.

-¿Y Sunset insulto a una Diosa de la Destrucción?-pregunto quedándose de piedra, para luego desmayarse.

Sunset también palideció ante eso, pues nunca se imaginó que esa mujer fuera una diosa, pero por la expresión que puso Deboness, la cual era inexpresiva, todas pudieron relajarse un poco, especialmente cuando Deboness se dirigió hacia Batman de nuevo, mientras las demás trataban de reanimar a Fluttershy.

-Eso no importa ahora, Batman, la situación es más grave de lo que creímos, tu enemigo Ras Al Ghul ha formado una alianza con Drago, quien le entrego un medallón místico que le permitirá escapar de su prisión-informo Deboness.

-Esas son terribles noticias-reconoció Batman.

-Y por lo poco que acabamos de ver, tus pupilas aun no están listas, ya que el cofre aún permanece cerrado-observo Xiang.

-Como les dije antes, hemos tenido algunas dificultades, pero no crean que no he pensado en un plan alterno en caso de que esto pasara-informo Batman dirigiéndose hacia su computadora.

El Caballero de la Noche se sentó frente a su computadora y comenzó a teclear un código de emergencia denominado "666", mismo que transmitió a todos los miembros que quedaban de la Liga de la Justicia, a quienes hacía mucho tiempo los había puesto al tanto de la situación actual y del inminente peligro que se acercaba.

-Este es un llamado a todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia que se encuentran por el mundo, el momento ha llegado y aun no estamos listos, tenemos que reunirnos cuanto antes, diríjanse a la Atalaya de inmediato, los veré a todos ahí, Batman fuera-expreso Batman cortando la comunicación-ya envié el mensaje, debo partir hacia la Atalaya-.

Batman se dirigió hacia la vitrina donde estaba el cofre y tomo el objeto, para luego voltear a ver a las chicas, quienes aún estaban de rodillas, con una mirada llena de confusión, pero la confusión se convirtió en miedo, emoción y ansias cuando Batman les dijo que ellas también debían prepararse para ir a la Atalaya.

La misma Sunset no pudo evitar su emoción ante eso, pues la Atalaya era el cuartel más importante de la Liga de la Justicia, misma que fue reconstruida y modificada tras la caída del Régimen, y que ahora se encontraba bajo la supervisión total de Batman, J'onn y Tornado Rojo.

-Batman ¿Qué estás haciendo? Creí que ellas aun no estaban listas-dijo Deboness.

-No lo están-respondió Batman con simplicidad, dejando extrañada a Deboness, pero luego recordó que algo que caracterizaba a Batman es que siempre tenía algo planeado y de algún modo siempre encontraba la mejor solución de todo, ahora solo le quedaba a ella confiar que Batman tenía algún tipo de plan.

-Aun así-intervino deteniendo a Batman-creo que la situación es demasiado crítica, por esa razón hemos tomado algunas precauciones extras-.

-¿Precauciones extras?-pregunto Batman interesado.

Deboness asintió y prosiguió a contarle todo-Normalmente esto no debe hacerse, viola todas las reglas impuestas por la Presencia hace siglos, pero él mismo acepto hacerla a un lado para poder proteger a todos los universos, por ese motivo nos permitió traer a 5 guerreros de distintos universos para ayudarlos; uno del universo 3 y los otros del universo 7, en este momento Xiang les está indicando a Bills y a Quetzalcóatl que los lleven a la Atalaya-.

-Muy bien, andando-indico Batman y las chicas asintieron.

Todo el grupo se dirigió hacia la cámara de teletransportación que Batman construyo en su Bati Cueva para poder llegar a la Atalaya, una vez que se activó, todo el grupo fue enviado al satélite que orbitaba la Tierra, mismo que era el cuartel general de la Liga de la Justicia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

Batman y su equipo, así como también Deboness y Xiang aparecieron en una de las plataformas del satélite, aunque Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash quedaron algo mareadas por el viaje, mientras que Pinkie Pie saltaba de un lado a otro gritando…

-¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!-exclamaba saltando de un lado a otro.

-Sí que es una niña llena de energía-observo Deboness.

-Así es Pinkie Pie mi lady-explico Twilight haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Ay…creo que voy a vomitar…-dijo Rainbow Dash con la cara verde, al tiempo que hacía una mueca que indicaba que en cualquier momento lo iba a hacer, fue cuando Applejack corrió a ayudarla.

-Yo también…-agrego Fluttershy haciendo lo prometido, vomitando sobre el piso de la Atalaya, Rarity se encargó de socorrerla, mientras que Sunset gruñía.

-Pero que par de idiotas-murmuro asqueada.

Batman negó con la cabeza y a cada una les dio unas pastillas contra el mareo, Xiang solo se rio divertida-Vaya, realmente fue bueno viajar sin ser yo la que los transporte-.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo en eso-dijo Whiss apareciendo con Bills, así como también los guerreros Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo y Trunks, este último traído desde el futuro tras recibir el llamado de Bills.

Al poco tiempo, Quetzalcóatl hizo acto de aparición, llevando sobre su lomo a una chica de piel morena, cabello corto y usando ropas azules, misma que bajo de su lomo y miro a su alrededor, quedando asombrada por todo el avance de ese sitio, muy superior al de los trabajos de su novia.

-He traído al Avatar Korra-informo Quetzalcóatl.

-Y nosotros a los Guerreros Z que Deboness solicito-señalo Bills.

Goku fue el primero en dar un paso al frente, quedando ante Batman y sus pupilas-¡Hola, soy Goku!-se presentó sonriéndoles amistosamente-¡Y ellos son mis amigos; Vegeta, Piccolo y Trunks!-.

-Mucho gusto-saludo Trunks.

-Hola-saludo Piccolo cruzado de brazos, mientras que Vegeta desviaba la mirada con su característico desinterés y arrogancia.

Fue el turno de Korra, quien dio un paso al frente-Mi nombre es Korra y soy el Avatar-se presentó haciendo una reverencia.

-Esto es algo interesante, pero ¿Qué es lo que está pasando para que haya sido necesario traer a guerreros de otros mundos?-pregunto Twilight volteando a ver a Batman.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, misma que les responderé en cuanto estemos en el salón de reuniones-respondió Batman-solo les puedo decir que este es el momento en que deberán demostrar de lo que están hechas-agrego Batman-Huntress ¿Serafín y Lightning ya están recuperadas?-pregunto Batman.

-Eso parece-respondió Applejack viendo como ambas ya estaban con un mejor color.

-Definitivamente no me gusto eso-dijo Rainbow algo asqueada.

Cuando Fluttershy se recuperó, su mirada se fijó en Bills y abrió sus ojos maravillada-¡Qué lindo gatito!-grito corriendo hacia el Dios Destructor.

Bills solo parpadeo confundido y antes de que supiera que iba a pasar, Fluttershy lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a acariciarle la pancita y la barbilla como si realmente fuera un gatito, aquella acción dejo helados a los Guerreros Z, al principio, Bills se sintió profundamente ofendido, pero poco a poco empezó a dejarse querer, su cara se volvió tranquila y comenzó a ronronear como si fuera un verdadero gato.

-Qué bonito eres, que lindo eres-dijo Fluttershy con dulzura y sin dejar de darle esas caricias.

No solo los Guerreros Z se quedaron sin habla ante eso, también Deboness y Quetzalcóatl, mientras que Xiang y Whiss no pudieron evitar reírse de manera divertida, aquellas risas hicieron reaccionar a Bills, quien rápidamente se liberó.

-¡Oye! ¡Tenle más respeto a un Dios!-bramo molesto.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Fluttershy poniendo una cara triste y provocando que Bills se quedara estático.

-No te preocupes, solo recuerda no volver a faltarle el respeto de ese modo a un Dios-pidió serenándose.

Fue cuando la imagen de J'onn apareció en una de las pantallas-"Batman, ya estamos todos los miembros de la Liga reunidos, incluso las Crystal Gems han llegado"-.

-Muy bien ¿trajeron a Steven y a las otras dos Gemas?-pregunto Batman.

-"Bueno…no solo a ellos"-respondió J'onn-"será mejor que te des prisa, todos queremos saber cuál es la situación"-.

-Vamos para allá-informo Batman cortando la comunicación, para luego voltear a ver a todos los invitados-síganme y les explicare el motivo por el cual los trajeron al Universo 1-.

Las chicas comenzaron a seguir a Batman, seguidas de Korra y finalmente los Guerreros Z, aunque antes de moverse, Goku cambio su expresión a una de seriedad absoluta, fijando su total atención en Batman, hecho que Whiss capto de inmediato.

-Veo que le llama la atención-dijo Whiss con una leve sonrisa.

-Es extraño, su Ki no parece la gran cosa, pero por alguna extraña razón siento que podría vencerme aun convertido en Súper Saiyajin Azul-expreso Goku con una gran cantidad de emociones, tales como miedo, pero también ansias de enfrentarlo.

-Eso es porque aunque él no tenga algún tipo de poder sobresaliente como usted y sus amigos, él es considerado el mortal más poderoso de todos los universos, incluso ha sido capaz de derrotar a seres que podrían considerarse del nivel de los Dioses, si él se lo propusiera podría encontrar incluso un modo de vencer al poderoso Bills y a Lady Deboness-revelo Whiss.

-¿En serio? Genial-dijo Goku sonriendo con emoción, pero con aquella mirada que solo ponía cuando le emocionaba pelear con alguien fuerte y entonces siguió a los demás.

-No debiste haberle dicho eso-dijo Bills molesto.

-No deberías preocuparte Bills, sabes que Batman respeta a los Dioses-dijo Deboness-por el momento hay que retirarnos, no podemos hacer nada ahora, solo esperar porque todo salga bien-.

-Confiemos en la Voz que así sea-dijo Quetzalcóatl, pues ninguno ignoraba lo terrible que era la situación.

-Vámonos lindo gatito-dijo Deboness burlonamente.

-No te atrevas a llamarme así-dijo Bills con la cara sumamente roja, al tiempo que los Dioses se retiraban de la Atalaya, con un muy avergonzado lindo gatito.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que Batman llevo a todos sus "invitados" interdimensionales a la sala de reuniones, donde se encontraban todos los héroes que ayudaron a la derrota de Superman y del Régimen, incluyendo las Crystal Gems, quienes iban acompañadas por sus nuevos miembros; Lapis Lazuli y Peridot, esta última no podía dejar de mirar la estructura de la Atalaya, incluso Steven y Connie estaban presentes.

-¡Steven mira!-señalo Connie.

Cuando Steven volteo a ver, sus ojos se convirtieron en estrellas al ver a Batman-¡Vaya! ¡Es Batman!-exclamo con un brillo lleno de admiración.

-¿Y quién es él?-pregunto Peridot confundida.

-¡Es el más grande héroe de toda la Tierra!-respondió Steven con una gran sonrisa.

-Me pregunto quiénes serán los que lo acompañan-dijo Perla.

-Da igual, tratándose de él deben ser personas importantes-dijo Amatista.

Fue cuando Garnet tomo la palabra-Esperen aquí, volveré en seguida-indico dirigiéndose hacia el Caballero de la Noche, junto con Zantanna, John, J'onn y Starfire.

Y es que tras la derrota de Superman, ellos 5 y Batman se volvieron los miembros principales de la Liga de la Justicia, con Batman como el máximo líder de toda la Liga, decisión que muchos aceptaron gustosamente, pues él fue quien los unió en contra de la tiranía de Superman.

-Ya todos estamos listos para comenzar la junta-informo John.

-Bien-respondió Batman, para luego dirigir su atención hacia Garnet-¿has podido ver algo en tus visiones?-.

-Lo siento, pero al parecer no puedo ver lo que ocurrirá dentro de poco-respondió Garnet con seriedad.

-Ya me lo esperaba-reconoció Batman con algo de preocupación.

-¿Crees que ellas estén listas?-pregunto Zantanna volteando a ver a las 7 chicas que Batman escogió, quienes estaban hablando con las Crystal Gems, pues Amatista, Steven y Connie querían conocerlas, preguntarles como era estar bajo la tutela de Batman, incluso Perla y Peridot tenían curiosidad.

-Eso es lo que espero-respondió Batman-aunque por ese motivo los Dioses trajeron a esos guerreros de otros universos, por ahora hay que poner a todos al tanto de la situación-indico Batman.

Batman se dirigió al escenario, donde se encontraba un micrófono, se acercó al mismo y pidió silencio en el salón, logrando captar la atención de todos-Gracias a todos por venir tan pronto, se estarán preguntando porque motivos los reuní, ya que hace un año les envié a cada uno un código de emergencia y aunque no les explique en qué consistía si señale la importancia del mismo, ahora que estamos todos les puedo decir lo que está por suceder, estamos a punto de ser atacados por una fuerza que va más allá de cualquier cosa que hayamos enfrentado-.

-¿Acaso es Darkseid de nuevo?-pregunto Roy entre el público.

-¿O quizás Doomsday?-pregunto Razer cruzado de brazos.

-Me temo que esta vez se trata de alguien peor-informo Batman-Zantanna, serías tan amable-pidió Batman.

La maga asintió y alzando su bastón invoco una imagen mágica del enemigo que estaban por enfrentar, muchos no lo reconocieron, pero Piccolo rápidamente lo hizo-¡No puede ser! ¡Él no!-exclamo asustado.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué te pasa Piccolo? ¿Conoces a ese sujeto?-pregunto Goku.

Piccolo no respondió, solo gruño por debajo, al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar, Batman tuvo que continuar con su anuncio-Les presento al origen de todo el mal, el dios de los demonios, el ser más malvado que jamás ha existido, la Gran Bestia del Mal; Lord Drago-presento Batman.

Al escuchar eso, todos los presentes entendieron porque el miedo y preocupación, el mismo Vegeta se quedó mudo, pues él había escuchado leyendas sobre aquel monstruo, mismas que decían era capaz de superar incluso a un dios, Korra no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero Raava parecía estar muy inquieta.

-La crueldad, poder y maldad que este monstruo posee son legendarios, incluso los Guardianes le temen-señalo John.

-Esta es la situación…-Batman prosiguió a contarles toda la historia, empezando con el momento en que Drago fue sellado hacia millones de años, como los hechos resientes provocaron que su sello se debilitara y como ahora Ras Al Ghul pretendía liberarlo usando un medallón de energía demoniaca.

-¿Ese tipo está loco? ¿Cómo pretende hacer algo así?-pregunto Roy.

-A Ras no le importa nada más que lograr sus metas, aunque eso signifique liberar al mayor enemigo de todos, por ese motivo los reuní a todos aquí, tenemos que dirigirnos a Europa cuanto antes y evitar que Ras lo libere-informo Batman.

-Interrogante; ¿hay algún tipo de plan para evitarlo?-pregunto Tornado Rojo.

-Tenemos uno-respondió Batman mirando de reojo a las chicas, quienes estaban muy confundidas por todo lo que pasaba-así como también contamos con la ayuda de guerreros que los Dioses trajeron de otros universos, así que debemos prepararnos cuanto antes, hay que salir hacia Europa en 5 minutos máximo-indico Batman y todos asintieron.

Tras eso, Batman bajo del escenario y rápidamente se vio rodeado por sus guerreras-¿Qué es lo que haremos nosotras maestro?-pregunto Twilight.

Batman le puso una mano al hombro y miro a todas sus niñas, luego pensó en el cofre que aún se mantenía cerrado, pero rápidamente miro a las chicas de nuevo y pudo ver una luz de esperanza, aunque era muy pequeña, pero él creía firmemente que el milagro iba a pasar.

-Ustedes también vendrán, aunque debo admitir que no esperaba que su primera misión como equipo sea enfrentar al mal encarnado-reconoció Batman, provocando que Fluttershy tragara de miedo.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Ese monstruo está a punto de conocer a su peor pesadilla!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo de manera ególatra.

-Eres realmente una niña estúpida-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos, ganándose una mirada molesta de Rainbow.

J'onn se acercó a Batman y lo aparto de las chicas-Batman, sé que estos guerreros son poderosos y la Liga de la Justicia se ha fortalecido con nuevos miembros, pero se trata del ser más poderoso y malvado que jamás ha existido, necesitaremos más ayuda-.

-Lo sé-reconoció Batman, para luego llamar a Garnet-encárgate de las chicas mientras no estoy, vamos J'onn-.

-¿A dónde van exactamente?-pregunto Garnet.

-Vamos a Damocles-respondió el Caballero de la Noche.

Garnet no se sorprendió ni siquiera un poco por aquella revelación-Eso si lo vi venir-admitió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **En algún punto del Ártico**

Damocles; como la legendaria espada que otorgaba un gran poder a quien la poseyera, pero que al mismo tiempo podía llevarte a tu propia destrucción si no la usabas de manera apropiada, ese era el nombre que se le dio a la prisión que se encontraba en ese lugar tan frío, misma que fue construida y equipada por Batman, las Crystal Gems, J'onn, entre otros héroes, y que ahora resguardaba a los antiguos amigos/aliados de Batman.

La prisión era vigilada estrictamente por robots equipados para contener los poderes de todos los que ahí se encontraban, mismos que fueron creados por Tornado Rojo para cumplir esa tarea, modificando los robots que Superman tenía en su guarida, Batman y J'onn aparecieron por uno de sus teletransportadores, siendo recibidos por uno de los robots.

-Bienvenido Batman y Detective Marciano-.

-Llévenos a la cámara de celdas-pidió Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche y el Detective Marciano bajaron por elevador hasta el nivel inferior, donde se encontraban las celdas, ninguno de ellos había estado ahí en mucho tiempo, más que para hacer revisiones de todos los sistemas, por fortuna todo estaba funcionando perfectamente, cuando llegaron al punto indicado, la compuerta se abrió y ambos salieron al pasillo, donde se encontraban las celdas con todos aquellos a quienes alguna vez llamaron amigos.

La presencia de ambos héroes provoco varias reacciones en los prisioneros, al tiempo que volteaban a verlos, Batman camino hacia adelante junto con J'onn, ignorando a todas aquellas miradas de odio, aunque Barry se mostró muy preocupado por la presencia de ambos, pues significaba que algo malo estaba por suceder.

Finalmente, los dos detectives se detuvieron frente a la celda indicada, misma que estaba construida con cristales fundidos con Kryptonita y con luces que emitían rayos de sol rojo.

-Hola Clark-saludo Batman, provocando que el aludido alzara la vista con profundo odio al escuchar esa voz.

-Bruno-murmuro con un tono sumamente venenoso y lleno de odio.

 **Continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Llegamos al final de este capítulo, pero también es el comienzo de lo que muchos esperaban, el ataque de Drago está cada vez más cerca y ahora Batman se ha visto en la necesidad de ir a pedirle ayuda a aquellos que alguna vez llamo amigos"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **SOLO TENGO ALGO QUE DECIR DESPUES DE VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER, GOHAN, YA NO ES EL MISMO GRAN GUERRERO QUE DERROTO A CELL, REALMENTE HA DECAIDO MUCHO**

 **TAMBIEN QUIERO APROVECHAR PARA PREGUNTARLES CUALES FUERON SUS MOMENTOS FAVORITOS MAS EPICOS DE TODA LA HISTORIA DE DB, EN MI CASO SON ESTOS, AUNQUE LA MAYORIA SON DE LA SAGA DE FREEZER:**

 **1.- Cuando Goku llega al campo de batalla y tras ver como Freezer asesina a Vegeta, lo entierra en una tumba improvisada y dice "yo soy un Saiyajin criado en la Tierra…por todos los guerreros Saiyajin que asesinaste y también por todos los Namekuseijin que mataste…juro que…TE EXTERMINARE"**

 **2.- El grito que lanzo cuando se transformó en Súper Saiyajin por primera vez.**

 **3.- Cuando tenía acorralado a Freezer y le dijo "soy el Saiyajin que vino de la Tierra para matarte Freezer…tengo un corazón tranquilo, pero ahora soy el guerrero legendario que ha despertado por la ira…yo soy el Súper Saiyajin Goku".**

 **4.- Cuando llego el momento final de la batalla, donde Goku renuncio y le dijo a Freezer "no tiene caso matarte si tienes miedo, mejor vive con ese trauma, para siempre", de algún modo, me habría gustado que algo así pasara con Zamasu, lo siento, es que su final no me dejo muy satisfecho.**

 **5.- Finalmente, cuando Freezer le suplica que lo ayude.**

 **Los siguientes fueron de la saga de Cell:**

 **1.- El discurso de No. 16 y el grito que lanzo Gohan cuando paso a la fase 2.**

 **2.- Cuando Gohan tuvo acorralado a Cell y el narrador dijo "en ese momento, Cell sintió el verdadero terror y finalmente se arrepintió por haber provocado a Gohan para que peleara con todas sus fuerzas".**

 **Y el último de cuando Goku finalmente destruye a Majin Boo y lo reconoce como un extraordinario rival**

 **Zultanita:** _creeme, eso es algo que no se debe considerar de risa, a nadie le gustaría tener a Batman como enemigo…bueno, excepto al Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _solo que en Power Rangers no tenías el miedo de que Batman se volviera tu enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ese momento es ya casi una realidad, especialmente porque Batman tuvo que ir a pedir ayuda a sus antiguos amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ciertamente también tendrán que lidiar contra ellos, después de todo, son enemigos jurados de Batman, pero recuerda que el Espantapájaros fue asesinado por el Guasón antes de que desatara su cruel broma sobre Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _golpearla no, defenderla de alguien que la golpee es muy probable, ya que nunca se queda quieta cuando ve a algún bravucón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _no me refiero a Kara, sino a Gohan, él ya no es el mismo gran guerreros que solía ser, de hecho, para mí fue realmente genial cuando se enfrentó a Cell. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _de hecho, su primera misión como equipo va a ser enfrentarse al enemigo No. 1 de todos los universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _recuerda lo que el sabio y paranoico Skipper dice "siempre déjalos deseando más", realmente es muy cierto y útil, porque así los dejo con ganas de más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _aunque ella aun no quiere ser parte de un equipo, la situación actual es sumamente grave y por eso Batman tuvo que ir a ver a sus antiguos amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _por supuesto que pelearan contra otros villanos, después de todo, Batman tiene un centenar de enemigos y respecto al Guasón, es algo que pronto verás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _yo estoy de acuerdo, casi no me gustan los episodios nuevos, realmente prefiero los clásicos, son más graciosos y de alguna manera mantienen su gracia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _tal vez no la lastime, pero si ve que alguien lastima a otros definitivamente no se queda atrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _es Batman, ser estricto es parte de su esencia, hay que recordar cuanto tiempo le tomo confiar en cada miembro de la Liga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _yo siempre he considerado a Bane un ser demasiado dependiente del Venom, en los comics y series de televisión siempre ha dependido de esa droga, misma que al final tuvo serias consecuencias en él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _por el momento se acerca la primera batalla de las chicas y vaya que lo será, pues deberán enfrentarse al mismísimo Drago en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _creo que el único que es feliz con Batman como enemigo es el Guasón, recuerdo un capítulo de la serie de los 90 cuando creyeron que un criminal de poca monta lo había matado (no fue así al final), pero el propio Guasón quedo muy triste y dijo la frase "sin la rata voladora, el crimen ya no es divertido". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _Jasón de algún modo tiene un sentido de justicia más fuerte que el de Damián, ya que Jasón inicialmente seguía el código de Batman, luego el Guasón metió su mano y todo se fue por el drenaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _el tiempo se les está agotando y las chicas no están listas para lo que se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _eso es lo que muchos esperan con ansias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _veré que hago al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _especialmente con la facilidad con la que manipulo a Ras Al Ghul. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _pues ya lo viste, su primera batalla se avecina y será contra el mal encarnado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y espera a ver lo que sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues los Dioses han tomado medidas, ya que las elegidas aun no están listas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y pronto llegara al universo 1 para causar una gran cantidad de destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y su primera batalla será precisamente contra el temible Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _de algún modo es lo que busca, pero sus intenciones son mucho más oscuras que eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _leí eso y francamente…me aterra esa posibilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y más de unos sentirán el terror de su enorme poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _desafortunadamente el tiempo se les ha acabado y el cofre aún permanece sellado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ciertamente esa va a ser su primera misión como equipo, porque los Dioses ya han tomado medidas preventivas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnu:** _ya estamos en el 2017, ahora solo hay que esperar a ver qué tal esta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _es mi forma de honrar la herencia mexicana, misma que desgraciadamente está podrida por un presidente idiota. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _desafortunadamente, el tiempo del entrenamiento fue muy corto y la más grande amenaza se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Zultanita, Alexandra Ónix, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, Rita Repulsa 2017, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Sombra 02, Black Hunter, Odín, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Amo del Vacío, Twidash919, Ryo Red, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Hell Drago, WhiteKiller'0, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Bowser3000000, Iron Mario, Visnú, AndrosValgreen4, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	9. La Bestia del Mal Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Finalmente el momento más aterrador de todos ha llegado, Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas, la Gran Bestia del Mal, está por romper la barrera que lo mantiene lejos del mundo mortal, comenzando con su senda de destrucción y muerte, por lo que Batman ha convocado a la Liga de la Justicia, así como también se ha llevado a guerreros de otros universos para ayudar en esta difícil situación, pero sabiendo del inmenso poder del enemigo, Batman ha hecho algo que nunca pensó que haría, se dirigió a pedirle ayuda a quien alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= HLWVd0LCt2I**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 9**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 9 La Bestia del Mal**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Europa**

Los soldados de Ras ya casi habían terminado de construir el círculo diabólico que su líder necesitaba para que el medallón demoniaco pudiera hacer su magia, el maligno Ras tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo que una vez que todo estuviera en su sitio, el final de todos los imperios finalmente llegaría y un nuevo amanecer comenzaría.

-Padre, no logro entender esto ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer exactamente?-pregunto Thalía captando la atención de Ras.

-No te preocupes mi niña, te aseguro que una vez que todo se complete seremos testigos de algo magnifico, después de todo, Superman fue un fracaso total, al igual que tu hijo, pero con esto finalmente habremos conseguido nuestro objetivo, la meta por la cual la Liga de las Sombras lucho por años-aseguro Ras.

Thalía no estaba muy convencida de lo que su padre quería hacer, pero decidió hacerle caso, después de todo, como miembro de la Liga de las Sombras estaba dispuesta a todo para lograr la victoria y su padre tenía razón, su hijo resulto ser un miserable traidor y un fracasado, pero no podía dejar de lado la sensación de que algo terrible iba a ocurrir si todo el plan se manifestara.

-¿Qué hay de Batman o de la Liga de la Justicia? Sabes que trataran de detenernos-señalo Thalía.

-Descuida, tenemos un poco de ayuda extra para ocuparnos de ellos-aseguro Ras sonriendo con calma, dejando más extrañada a su hija.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Damocles**

Clark miraba fijamente a quien alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo y aunque no lo podía ver directamente a los ojos, sabía que Bruno también lo hacía, por unos instantes nadie dijo nada, el silencio fue roto por una risa burlona, misma que provenía de Damián, quien estaba encerrado a una celda cercana, al igual que Diana, Selina, Cyborg y Raven.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más quien nos honra con su presencia, pero si es mi querido padre, que gusto verte de nuevo-dijo Damián burlonamente, pero Batman lo ignoro-¿Qué? ¿No te da gusto ver a tu hijo puto desgraciado?-cuestiono molesto.

-Pudiste haberle enseñado buenos modales a este mocoso ¿no crees Batman?-dijo Selina con un tono de voz algo burlón y coqueto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Bruno? ¿Por qué viniste aquí?-cuestiono Diana con fiereza.

Batman siguió sin responder y antes de hacerlo, dirigió su vista hacia Raven-Que les diga Raven, ella ya debe saber porque estoy aquí, después de todo, es mitad demonio-señalo Batman.

Al escuchar eso, Raven comenzó a reírse divertida, de una forma siniestra, sacando a relucir su lado demoniaco, aunque poco le ayudaba, considerando que seguía atrapada en la burbuja donde Garnet la encerró después de su derrota, cuando alzo la vista, miro a Batman con furia.

-Efectivamente lo sé y eres un pobre estúpido si piensas que puedes detenerlo, después de todo, ni siquiera los Dioses pueden oponérsele y tú solo eres un mortal de mierda-se burló Raven, pues la cercanía de la Bestia del Mal hacía que su lado maligno se volviera más fuerte.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Raven? ¿Quién viene en camino? ¿Acaso es Trigon?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Oh no…no es mi padre, es mi abuelo-revelo Raven sonriendo de forma demoniaca.

Aquella revelación, dejo sorprendidos a todos los presentes, pues nunca se imaginaron que Raven tuviera un abuelo, pero entonces Batman tomo la palabra-Lo que ella dice es cierto, se trata de la Bestia del Mal, el ser más malvado, cruel y poderoso que jamás ha existido, la contraparte de la Presencia, han ocurrido cosas que provocaron su despertar y al parecer Ras Al Ghul quiere liberarlo para cumplir con sus enfermizas creencias de justicia-explico Batman.

Damián se rio divertido al escuchar eso-Lo que significa que al final tu victoria no fue eterna, que divertido, pudiste haberme enviado a esta pocilga, pero al final estas a punto de ser consumido por algo mucho más poderoso-.

Batman comenzó a tensarse, después de todo, aunque tratara de disimularlo, no le era fácil tener que lidiar con el hijo que lo traiciono y que además asesino a su primer hijo, sintiendo las emociones de Batman, J'onn decidió tomar la palabra con rapidez y de manera oportuna.

-Por eso vinimos aquí, para pedirles su ayuda, el enemigo es demasiado poderoso y es tan terrible que algunos Dioses se vieron en la necesidad de traer héroes de otros mundos para ayudarnos y la Presencia misma…-.

-J'onn, no es necesario decirles eso-señalo Batman y J'onn asintió.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué hizo la Presencia?-pregunto Diana muy interesada por saber qué fue lo que la máxima fuerza de todos los universos había hecho.

-Con todo respeto, no es de su incumbencia su alteza-dijo Batman con calma, ganándose una mirada de furia de parte de Diana.

Fue cuando Clark tomo la palabra-Entonces ya puede olvidarte de esa tontería Bruno, si quieres salvar al mundo hazlo tú mismo, yo lo intente y mira a donde me llevaste, a esta repulsiva prisión, a mí y a todos los demás-.

-Tú y los demás fueron los que se ganaron esto Clark, yo no tuve nada que ver-dijo Batman con calma.

-¡No eres más que un asqueroso y puto cobarde!-bramo Damián mirando con odio a Batman.

Batman solo negó con la cabeza y J'onn ni siquiera tuvo que leer su mente para saber lo que estaba pensando, pues él creía lo mismo, que todo eso fue una mala idea, fue cuando el comunicador de Batman sonó y el Caballero de la Noche activo la comunicación.

-Adelante Garnet-dijo Batman cuando activo la comunicación.

-"Batman, localizamos a Ras Al Ghul y a la Liga de las Sombras ¿Cómo deseas que procedamos?"-.

-Envíame las coordenadas, J'onn y yo los veremos ahí, Garnet, es de vital importancia que las chicas también vayan ¿entendido?-.

-"¿Estás seguro? Ellas no parecen saber lo que tienes planeado y no pudo ver que es lo que pasara…"-.

-A veces solo nos queda tener fe-respondió Batman con firmeza.

-"Muy bien, te enviare las coordenadas de inmediato"-informo Garnet cortando la comunicación.

-Ya es hora de trabajar-dijo Batman mirando a J'onn, quien asintió, pero antes de irse de Damocles…

-¡Bruno espera!-grito Barry, captando la atención de ambos detectives-escucha…sé que no tienes razones para creerme, pero te juro que quiero ayudar, por lo que escuche se avecina un perro más grande y fiero que Darkseid o Doomsday, quiero ayudarte, por favor, permite compensar todos mis errores del pasado, yo sé que…fallé como héroe y no impedí que Superman matara a muchos grandes amigos, pero te doy mi palabra de que quiero ayudar-.

Batman y J'onn miraron fijamente a Barry, el Caballero de la Noche lo miro directamente a los ojos y J'onn leyó su mente, descubriendo que efectivamente quería ayudar, Barry estaba arrepentido por todo lo que había hecho y permitió que se hiciera.

-Muy bien-respondió Batman abriendo la celda de Barry, quien salió de la misma con una sonrisa de gratitud y emoción.

-Muchas gracias, prometo que no voy a defraudarlos-aseguro sonriéndoles con confianza.

-Sabemos que no lo harás-dijo J'onn sonriendo levemente.

Barry se sintió sumamente conmovido, especialmente cuando Batman llamo a un robot, mismo que traía el traje de Barry, la emoción que sintió aumento y con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba, se vistió y Flash renació de nuevo.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Se siente bien volver a la acción, sabiendo que voy a hacer el bien de nuevo! ¡Siento que quiero abrazar a alguien!-expreso con emoción.

-Ni lo pienses-dijo Batman serio, deteniendo a Flash, quien sonrió de manera nerviosa.

-¡Eres un maldito perro traidor!-bramo Damián con furia.

-Y un montón de tontos-agrego Raven-no pueden evitar que él emerja, puedo sentirlo, su llamado, su voz…me atrae…me seduce…me hace sentir…-Raven comenzó a sentir como era invadida por un gran deseo de sangre, de desmembrar a cuanto ser se le pusiera frente a ella, de usarlo como juguete sexual y luego bañarse con su sangre, órganos, entre otras cosas.

-Tal vez eso creas, pero como dije, tenemos un as bajo la manga-dijo Batman y el trío de héroes se dirigió hacia la salida.

Una vez en el elevador, Batman activo un código de su cinturón y uno de sus Bati Aviones apareció en el hangar de la prisión, el Caballero de la Noche abordo su nave, seguido por J'onn y Flash, este último estaba más que ansioso por demostrar que realmente había cambiado y quería hacer el bien de nuevo.

-A Europa-indico Batman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Europa**

Ya todo estaba listo, el círculo estaba terminado, formando con cráneos y cuerpos mutilados de personas que fueron asesinadas por la Liga de las Sombras en los últimos meses, por órdenes de Ras Al Ghul, quien indico que bañaran los cuerpos con sangre de gatos negros, gallos y otros animales, así como también algunos órganos humanos.

-¿Qué clase de monstruosidad estas planeando padre?-pregunto Thalía sintiendo deseos de vomitar.

-No te preocupes hija, como te dije antes, esto será para lograr que el mundo finalmente se salve de todo el mal-respondió Ras sonriendo.

-¡Eso es algo que no creemos que vaya a pasar!-declaro la voz de Garnet.

La Liga de la Justicia hizo acto de aparición, acompañados por los Guerreros Z, el Avatar Korra y las Hijas de la Noche, todos listos para la batalla, aunque Fluttershy estaba muy nerviosa, al igual que Twilight y Rarity, pues esa iba a ser su primera misión, aunque Rainbow Dash y Applejack solo esperaban que comenzara la acción, Sunset ya tenía algo más de experiencia, por eso no estaba tan preocupado.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo-dijo Rainbow sonriendo desafiante.

Ras fijo su atención en las chicas, nunca había visto a esas niñas, pero por sus vestimentas dedujo que estaban con Batman, lo que curiosamente llamo su atención, pues Batman nunca había tenido más de un compañero.

-Puedo saber a qué han venido-pidió Ras Al Ghul.

-¿Qué crees que vinimos a hacer?-cuestiono Sunset con sarcasmo-¡Vinimos a impedir que hagas alguna puta tontería!-.

Ras se quedó en silencio un momento, cuando Goku tomo la palabra con una mirada increíblemente seria-Vegeta ¿lo sientes también? Una gran cantidad de energía maligna está reunida en este lugar-.

-Lo sé, es extraño, pero por alguna extraña razón siento que esta energía me es familiar-dijo Vegeta.

-Sea lo que sea no podemos permitir que logren su objetivo, si lo que escuche en las leyendas es cierto, entonces ese ser que esta por emerger será mucho peor que cualquier cosa que hayamos enfrentado-dijo Piccolo entre dientes.

-¡Pues no lo voy a permitir, no dejare que aparezca otro monstruo que quiera destruir al mundo!-declaro Trunks preparándose para la batalla, pero antes de comenzar, el Bati Avión hizo acto de aparición, dejando a sus 3 pasajeros.

Batman encaro a Ras Al Ghul, al tiempo que sus protegidas se colocaban a su lado-Llego a tiempo-dijo Twilight sonriéndole a su maestro.

-Vaya detective, veo que los rumores eran ciertos, ahora tiene un ejército a su disposición ¿Quiénes se supone que son estas jovencitas?-pregunto Ras con calma.

-¡Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa brujo de mierda!-declaro Rainbow Dash.

-Lightning-regaño Batman, para luego ver a su enemigo-¡Ras! ¿Sabes lo que estas a punto de ocasionar? ¿A quién planeas liberar?-cuestiono Batman.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, a quien finalmente traerá orden a este mundo lleno de caos y corrupción, verás detective, Superman no estaba tan equivocado, el miedo es el mejor modo de sostener a todos nuestros enemigos y creo que su amigo velocista ahí presente fue testigo de eso-señalo Ras.

Fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Flash, pues nadie lo había notado hasta que Ras lo señalo, muchos se preguntaron qué hacía ahí y Flash no pudo evitar sentirse un poco cohibido, imaginando lo que la mayoría estaba pensando por su presencia en el lugar, aunque él se mostró mucho más impactado al ver a 9 niños en el lugar, bueno, 8 niñas y un niño.

-Lo que Superman hizo fue una monstruosidad y por causa de eso el equilibrio se destruyó, ahora tú quieres liberar al mal supremo, a la Gran Bestia del Mal ¿Dónde está la justicia en ese plan?-cuestiono Batman.

Thalía abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, pues ella también había leído un poco sobre la Bestia del Mal y la crueldad de la cual era capaz, pero no quiso creer que su padre se atrevería a algo así, hasta que Ras sonrió con total tranquilidad y miro a su enemigo de nuevo.

-Efectivamente por eso debe ser revivido, se necesita combatir fuego con fuego o en este caso, maldad con maldad, él es el ser más poderoso y supremo de todos, la contraparte de la Presencia y por tanto, es tan poderoso como él y por eso es el único ser que puede traer orden a este mundo, eliminando a toda la maldad, acabando con la humanidad, después de todo, esa la justicia, destruir al mal-.

-Este tipo me recuerda a Zamasu-dijo Trunks.

-Creo que Zamasu tenía más en común con los humanos de lo que creía-dijo Piccolo con seriedad.

-¡Eres un asqueroso y grotesco saco de miedo! ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgar al mundo de esa manera?-cuestiono Sunset furiosa.

-No los juzgo, solo señalo lo obvio, los humanos somos unos parásitos, un virus que debemos ser eliminados y por ello es hora de traer al ser que puede conseguir eso-dijo Ras sonriendo.

Fue cuando Vegeta se rio divertido-Y dime ¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaremos que hagas eso? Por si no lo has visto no solo te superamos en número, sino que además muchos de estos insectos tienen grandes habilidades, muy superiores a tus mediocres soldados, ninguno de ellos durara más de 5 segundos contra nosotros-.

-¿Nos llamó insectos?-pregunto Cheeshire sumamente ofendida por eso.

Ras Al Ghul solo sonrió y asintió con calma absoluta-Es cierto, sus guerreros son formidables, por ese motivo el gran señor de los infiernos me proporciono algo para ayudarnos a cumplir con su misión-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Twilight.

Por toda respuesta, Ras aumento su sonrisa y alzo el medallón que Drago le dio, mismo que comenzó a brillar intensamente, provocando que el suelo comenzara a temblar y de la tierra misma comenzó a emerger algo, poco a poco, un ejército de criaturas de pesadillas comenzaron a tomar forma frente a todos los héroes, un ejército que iba en aumento.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto Pinkie Pie entre sorprendida y asustada.

-Problemas muy serios-respondió Batman con seriedad.

Finamente, las criaturas quedaron ante los héroes, tenían forma humanoide, pero sus cuerpos eran esqueléticos y de color rojo, tan intenso que parecían bañados en sangre, tenían restos de piel colgados en sus ojos, carecían de ojos y mostraban unos filosos colmillos, algunos iban armados, otros tenían alas y habían de varios tamaños, siendo los más inmensos del tamaño de un Oozaru, aquellas criaturas rugieron con ferocidad, provocando que los soldados de la Liga de las Sombras retrocedieran, la propia Thalía se quedó muda ante esos seres tan repulsivos que su padre invoco.

-¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?-exclamo sorprendida.

-Problemas muy graves para los héroes querida hija-respondió Ras sonriendo de manera burlona.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio Deboness**

La Diosa estaba acompañada por Bills y Quetzalcóatl, los 3 Dioses estaban sentados en una mesa, acompañados por Xiang y Whiss, todos los presentes tenían una mirada sumamente seria, ya que estaban sintiendo el aumento del poder de las tinieblas en el Universo 1.

-Parece ser que el tal Al Ghul ha traído a algunos demonios de menor rango a la Tierra-dijo Bills con seriedad.

-Lo que significa que el poder de Drago ya es lo bastante fuerte para liberar a unos cuantos guerreros de su ejército-agrego Quetzalcóatl con preocupación.

-Solo nos queda rezar y encomendar a la Presencia que todo salga bien-dijo Deboness cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pues ella también estaba comenzando a temer por las vidas del Universo 1.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

Aquel ejército de monstruos rugió con ferocidad, haciendo que la Tierra se estremecería por su presencia maligna, pero como siempre, el orgulloso Vegeta solo se rio divertido ante la presencia de aquellas nefastas criaturas.

-Vaya, esperaba algo más peligroso, esto no es nada para un Saiyajin-señalo Vegeta abriendo la palma de su mano y disparando un rayo contra uno de sus atacantes, convirtiéndolo en polvo-¿lo ven? Solo son insectos-.

-Yo no contaría con eso-expreso Ras sonriendo de manera siniestra.

Fue cuando aquel polvo comenzó a formar un par de tornados y en vez de uno, dos nuevos demonios hicieron acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad, Batman entrecerró los ojos con preocupación, mientras el resto de los héroes se preguntaban qué estaba pasando.

-Es muy simple en realidad-dijo Ras sonriendo-verán, estos demonios son espectros muertos, seres sin alma ni conciencia, cuya única motivación es pelear y destruir todo lo que está frente a ellos, pero como mencione antes, ya están muertos y no pueden destruir lo que ya está muerto, además, cada vez que destruyan a uno, dos más tomaran su lugar-.

-Eso significa que si acabamos con 1000…-comenzó Twilight.

-Otros 2000 tomaran su lugar-finalizo Sunset gruñendo por debajo.

La Liga de la Justicia se preocupó un poco por eso, fue cuando Ras dio la orden de ataque y rápidamente, Batman indico que se lanzaran a la batalla, comenzando una nueva guerra entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal, Goku y Vegeta tuvieron que convertirse en Dios Súper Saiyajin, pues aquellos demonios eran seres sumamente peligroso, como comprobaron cuando uno de ellos lanzo un golpe con su arma, mismo que esquivaron, el arma toco una roca y esta se convirtió en un tipo de líquido viscoso que se derramo por todo el lugar.

Piccolo se quitó su capa y turbante, mientras que Trunks se convertía en Súper Saiyajin, pero cuando lanzo un golpe con su espada, esta tuvo el mismo destino que la roca, obligándolo a soltar su arma, las Gems invocaron sus armas, pero estas tuvieron el mismo destino que la espada de Trunks.

-¡Estas cosas derriten las armas y cualquier cosa que toquen!-grito Garnet.

-¡Entonces lo más conveniente es un ataque a distancia!-exclamo John creando un lanza misiles, mismo que disparo contra varios soldados, quienes regresaron siendo el doble de antes-eso tampoco ayudo-.

Flash corrió a gran velocidad, atrapándolos en un tornado rojo, pero los demonios no tardaron en volver a levantarse, tal como Ras dijo, esas cosas ya estaban muertas y por tanto, no era posible destruirlos y cada vez que Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo y Trunks los vaporizaban, volvían siendo más.

Korra uso sus poderes elementales en un intento por sujetarlos, pero tampoco ayudó mucho, Zantanna también lo intento con un hechizo, pero la magia demoniaca que estaba presente era muy superior a la suya.

-¡No tiene caso, siguen moviéndose y aumentando su número!-exclamo Flash.

-¡No necesitamos destruirlos!-exclamo Batman captando la atención de todos-¡Tenemos que llegar hasta Ras y destruir el medallón que uso para darles vida, si hacemos eso entonces habremos destruido a estas cosas!-indico el Caballero de la Noche.

-¡Entendido!-respondieron las Gems, ya que eran las más cercanas a él.

Las chicas también se dispusieron a pelear, seguidas por Steven y Connie, pero Batman las detuvo-¡Ustedes quédense atrás!-indico Batman.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Sunset.

-¡Tiene que estar bromeando! ¡Nos entrenó para esto!-grito Rainbow.

-¡Si, unas cuantas semanas! ¡Pero esto es demasiado para ustedes, incluso para Firebird!-señalo Batman.

-¡Pero maestro…queremos ayudar, no entendemos bien que pasa, pero si algo mucho peor se avecina entonces no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, no cuando nuestras familias pueden estar en peligro!-declaro Twilight.

Batman miro a las chicas fijamente, todas tenían la misma mirada de decisión y súplica, pero el Caballero de la Noche ya había tomado y planeado algo-Ustedes van a ayudar-dijo sacando el cofre de entre sus ropas-cuiden este cofre, dentro de él contiene algo sumamente importante, algo que podría ayudarnos si las cosas se salen de control, ábranlo cuando sea el momento-.

-¿Y cuándo rayos será eso?-cuestiono Sunset molesta.

-Lo sabrán cuando ocurra-respondió Batman.

-Ah…eso no dice mucho-dijo Applejack confundida.

-¡Por ahora les pido que confíen en mí, ahora vayan y cúbranse!-indico Batman para luego lanzarse a la batalla, dejando a las chicas atrás.

El grupo se vio entre sí sin saber qué hacer, incluso Sunset parecía estar desconcertada, fue cuando Rarity tomo la palabra-¿Qué hacemos?-.

-Haremos lo que dijo-respondió Twilight-él es Batman, debe estar planeando algo, siempre lo hace-.

El grupo asintió, aunque Sunset no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero no le quedo más que acatar la orden de su mentor, así que busco un sitio donde resguardarse junto con las demás, al poco tiempo se les unieron Steven y Connie, enviados por Perla a resguardarse, mientras la Liga de la Justicia se encontraba peleando, Peridot también fue enviada con ellos para mantenerlos a salvo en caso de que algo pasara.

-¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?-pregunto Perla una vez que Batman se les unió.

-¡Necesito que me lleven hasta Ras!-indico Batman y Garnet asintió.

-¡Adelante!-expreso abriendo la palma de su mano, Batman corrió hacia ella, dio un salto y se subió a la palma de la Gema, quien lo lanzo por los aires, siendo recibido por Lapis.

-¡Te tengo!-.

-¿Crees poder llevarme hasta Ras?-pregunto Batman.

-¡Si problemas!-respondió Lapis comenzando a volar entre los demonios, quienes atacaban a diestra y siniestra, manteniendo alejados a la Liga de la Justicia-¡Esto es todo lo que me puedo acercar!-.

-¡Es suficiente!-respondió Batman soltándose y comenzando a caer, abriendo su capa como planeador, Batman se dirigió hacia la construcción.

Aterrizando y rodando, Batman se vio rodeado por los hombres de Ras, a quienes derroto con mucha facilidad, quedando frente a frente con el líder de la Liga de las Sombras, quien lo miraba de manera inexpresiva, el Caballero de la Noche se preparó para cualquier truco de Al Ghul.

-Bienvenido detective, no esperaba menos de usted, especialmente considerando cuantas veces ha entorpecido mis planes-dijo Ras.

-Y hoy voy a hacerlo de nuevo Ras-aseguro Batman.

-Me temo que eso no pasara, ya que lo que se avecina está más allá de sus manos mortales detective, aunque creo que debe saber que me siento mal por esto, como recordara, después de que el Guasón asesino a su antiguo compañero, Jasón Todd, le jure que nunca más volvería a buscar la guerra contra usted y por mi honor planeo cumplirla, no tengo deseos de pelear contigo, pero mi hija…-.

Batman no necesito escuchar lo demás, rápidamente se hizo a un lado, pues Thalía lo había atacado por la espalda-Yo nunca hice un juramento-señalo burlonamente.

Ras sonrió ante eso y se retiró para preparar todo, ya casi era el momento, la Bestia nuevamente caminara sobre la Tierra y el mundo volvería a renacer libre de la corrupción, el crimen y la maldad.

 **Continuara**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, la gran batalla ha comenzado, pero como ven, los soldados de Drago son muy duros y cada vez que creen eliminarlos regresan siendo cada vez más, y para colmo, si los tocan no quedan muy bien que digamos"**_

 **A PARTIR DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO EN ADELANTE, TODOS LOS CAPITULOS DEL FIC SERAN PRESENTADOS POR EL GRAN NARRADOR DE DRAGON BALL**

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito como escritor:**_

 **PARA ACLARAR, HE RECIBIDO MUCHOS MENSAJES QUE COMIENZAN CON "GUEST", LES INFORMO QUE NO RESPONDO ESOS COMENTARIOS, YA QUE SON DEMASIADOS LOS QUE PONEN ASI Y LA VERDAD ES QUE ES…UN POCO MOLESTO ESTARLOS RESPONDIENDO**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, aunque Clark se negó a brindar su ayuda, por suerte, Flash si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _Clark se negó a ayudar y la situación es cada vez más alarmante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _bueno, siempre se me ha dado la facilidad de unir series de tramas muy diferentes, tengo mucha imaginación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pero como dije, ahora que está muerto no va a hacer aparición en el fic, quizás solo sea mencionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _de igual manera siento que los mejores momentos épicos fueron durante la batalla con Freezer, digo, ahí Vegeta lloro y dos veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _ya veremos que tal queda esta nueva versión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _en mi opinión sería explotar las más grandes debilidades de Goku, entre las cuales destaca su miedo a las inyecciones, si todos sus enemigos hubieran sabido eso antes, aunque Clark se rehusó a ayudar, Barry está dispuesto a enmendar todos sus errores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _tomando en cuenta como está la situación actual no es de extrañar que Batman lo haya considerado, aunque el Hombre de Acero no acepto hacer nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _veré que hago al respecto y vaya que a Bills le gusto sentirse mimado, realmente Fluttershy es una chica sumamente especial para haber hecho algo así sin terminar destruida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente lo será, especialmente porque los guerreros que Drago está usando ni siquiera son parte de su ejército más fuerte y mira cuantos problemas están dando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _supongo que puedo hacer algo al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ciertamente, pero tomando en cuenta quien es el enemigo necesitaran de toda la ayuda posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _la gran batalla con Drago está por comenzar, especialmente ahora que Ras ya tiene todo listo para su llegada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _gracias por la recomendación y si he de ser franco…no creo que Gohan dure mucho en el torneo de Zeno Sama y menos así como está ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _realmente parece que el Guasón necesita de Batman más de lo que cree, porque si el Caballero de la Noche ya no le encuentra sentido a la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _si…olvide que esa parte también fue genial, honestamente, me pregunto cómo habría sido toda la historia si Akira Toriyama lo hubiera terminado en la saga de Freezer como prometió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _era un gran riesgo, pero tomando en cuenta de quien se trataba no había muchas opciones, aunque Clark no acepto ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _Batman siempre sabe lo que hace y él sabía de antemano que Superman no querría ayudar, pero Flash sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _nadie se resiste a la tierna Fluttershy, ni siquiera un Dios Destructor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _estoy seguro de que habrá una explicación para todo eso y si alguien puede descubrirla ese es Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _lo dudo mucho, de hecho, hubo algo que me extraño en la "Resurrección de Freezer", sin entrenar, Gohan ahora debe ser más débil que Piccolo, así que no le veo mucha lógica a lo que pasa en Súper. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues te deseo mucha suerte y espero que por mi parte este fic se convierta en mi obra maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _a veces me olvido de quien fue asesinado y de quien no, pero siendo franco, el Detective Marciano ha sido uno de mis favoritos y por eso quise incluirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pero Superman se negó a ayudar, pues no quiere nada que tenga que ver con Batman o la Liga de la Justicia, aunque Flash está dispuesto a hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pero yo me pregunto cómo habría quedado, si uno se pone a pensar, tenía lógica que el final fuera en la Saga de Freezer por muchas razones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _Ras Al Ghul solo tiene que esperar la orden y Drago hará el resto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _y Ras aprenderá que cuando haces un trato con el diablo el costo es muy caro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pero como Batman esperaba, Superman no quiso ayudar, por fortuna, Flash está más que dispuesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ciertamente olvide mencionar esa y otras más, vaya, sí que tuvo grandes momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pero nadie del Régimen, a excepción de Flash, quiso ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _Superman ya no es el que solía ser y por ese motivo se negó a ayudar a Batman, ya que no quiere saber nada de él o del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y eso ya no le importa a Superman, creo que sin Lois él realmente no es nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _ya veremos qué pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lord Muerte:** _ya me esperaba esa respuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _suena a algo interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnú:** _actualmente creo que se les podría llamar el No. De Peña Nieta y de Trump. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ChesOberon:** _presumido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _una corrección, no es Linterna Verde, es el Detective Marciano y aunque la situación era desesperante, Batman ya se imaginaba la negativa de su ex amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _gracias, la siempre adorable Fluttershy se gana hasta los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _como dice el dicho "tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, NovaStarPrime, Zultanita, Éire, Olivia, Rita Repulsa 2017, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam06, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Black Hunter, Odín, Ryo Red, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Sombra 02, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Razor Edge, AndrosValgreen4, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Hell Drago, WhiteKiller09, Speed Demon 24, The Shadow Void, Xanatrix742, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, El Cazador Argentino, Lord Muerte, Ocnarf, Visnú, ChesOberon, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25, Twidash919.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	10. La Bestia del Mal Tercera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior**_

" _ **Ras Al Ghul, el siniestro líder de la Liga de las Sombras hizo un trato con Drago, también conocido como la Bestia del Mal, quien planea su regreso para poder recomenzar su guerra contra los Reinos Celestial, por ese motivo Batman, el Caballero de la Noche, llamado por los Dioses como el Mortal más poderoso, convoco a la Liga de la Justicia, además de recibir la ayuda de Goku, Vegeta y los demás, y también la del Avatar Korra, junto con las nuevas heroínas reclutadas por Batman, pero…un ejército de criaturas inmortales, que se duplican al ser vencidas y que poseen la capacidad de derretir lo que tocan han aparecido ¿Qué harán Batman y los demás para salir victoriosos?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 10**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 10 La Bestia del Mal**

 **Tercera Parte**

 **Europa**

Una devastadora batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, misma que se había convertido en una guerra entre los héroes más grandes del mundo contra una horda de seres demoniacos sumamente poderosos y temibles, mismos que estaban dominando en la lucha, ya que cada vez que los destruían, estos regresaban siendo más y si no tenían cuidado o se dejaban golpear por sus atacantes entonces terminarían convertidos en un asqueroso líquido viscoso.

Batman había logrado llegar hasta donde se encontraba Ras Al Ghul, quien ya estaba preparándose para poder conjurar el hechizo y liberar al señor de toda la maldad, el Caballero de la Noche estaba en medio de una pelea con Thalía Al Ghul, la lunática y fría hija de Al Ghul.

-¿Cómo puedes apoyar a tu padre en esto? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que Ras está planeando?-cuestiono Batman desafiante.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé y aunque parte de mí no aprueba eso, creo que honestamente es el único modo que queda para traer la verdadera justicia al mundo, ya que tú echaste a perder a mi hijo!-bramo Thalía.

-¡Temo que no hice un buen trabajo con eso!-reconoció Batman evadiendo el golpe de la espada de Thalía-¡Creí que él realmente había cambiado, pero asesino a Ricardo y no dudo en unirse a Superman en su locura, temo que jamás dejo de ser el heredero que Ras tanto ansiaba!-.

-¡Te equivocas!-bramo Thalía-¡Por su traición y su vergonzoso fracaso él no es digno de ser heredero de mi padre!-.

Batman sabía que Thalía lo decía completamente en serio, para ella, su hijo no era más que la deshonra de la casa Al Ghul, casi del mismo modo que para él, aunque las razones eran muy distintas y aunque Batman se sentía responsable de todo lo que paso con Damián, ciertamente no era lo bastante ingenuo para justificar todos sus actos, especialmente el asesinato de Ricardo.

Por su parte, las chicas solo podían observar la batalla, acompañadas de Steven, Connie y Peridot, aunque esta última quería demostrar que realmente podía ayudar, hecho que le parecía muy tierno a Fluttershy.

-¡Esto es ridículo, no pienso quedarme aquí, voy a ayudar a Batman!-declaro Sunset disponiéndose a cumplir con su promesa.

-¡Espera Firebird!-intervino Twilight-¡No podemos desobedecer a Batman, él dijo que debíamos confiar en él e ir a ayudarlo implica que no lo hacemos!-.

-¡Eso suena a pura mierda!-exclamo Rainbow, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Steven y Connie-lo siento por el lenguaje.

-Aun así…Magic Star tiene razón-dijo Applejack-si Batman quiere que nos quedemos cuidando el cofre es porque algo debe estar planeando-.

-Solo nos queda esperar que todo salga bien-dijo Rarity.

-¿Podrían decirnos de que se trata todo esto y porque motivos su amigo les dijo que cuidaran el cofre?-pregunto Peridot.

Las chicas no supieron que responder, pero Connie se acercó al mismo y lo vio fijamente-Es extraño, tiene el símbolo Kanji de la "Luz"-.

-Batman dijo que había algo en su interior, algo poderoso y que sabríamos en que momento podríamos abrirlo-dijo Twilight.

-Pero si la situación ahora es muy mala y no es el momento…-inicio Fluttershy.

-Entonces ¿Qué será lo que Batman este esperando que pase y que sienta que es necesario abrirlo?-pregunto Applejack con algo de miedo.

El estruendo de la batalla calló la conversación, Ras Al Ghul solo disfrutaba del espectáculo, cuando aquella voz llena de maldad volvió a hablarle-"Deja de perder el tiempo, es el momento"-.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?-pregunto Ras.

-"Solo alza el medallón en el centro del círculo y recita este conjuro en latín…"-y la voz le comenzó a susurrar el conjuro en el oído.

" **Inferorum portae aperiuntur caeli maerere, terra et ignis gehennae incendiis ad vitam redit Bestiam** **"**

 **(Las puertas del inframundo se abren, los cielos se oscurecen, las llamas del averno arden en la Tierra y la Bestia del Mal vuelve a la vida)**

El medallón comenzó a brillar en un intenso resplandor color rojo, mismo que parecía sangre envuelta en una luz infernal, captando la atención de todos los presentes, Batman abrió mucho los ojos al comprender lo que pasaba, al tiempo que el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un color negro rojizo, con varios relámpagos iluminando la inmensa oscuridad, misma que cubrió a todo el planeta, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Goku.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-dijo Piccolo entre dientes.

Las chicas también se quedaron estáticas con lo que estaba pasando, cuando el medallón se alejó de la mano de Ras, comenzando a levitar y a girar a gran velocidad, disparando un rayo hacia el centro del círculo, creando una abertura entre dimensiones, misma que comenzó a hacerse más y más grande.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-cuestiono Thalía.

-¡Estas a punto de ver lo que tu padre ha provocado!-respondió Batman con dureza y preocupación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio de Deboness**

La Diosas y sus acompañantes se levantaron de golpe al sentir aquella desfragmentación entre dimensiones, empeorando todo por el hecho de que era precisamente entre el Universo 1 y el lugar donde Drago se encontraba atrapado.

-¿Sintieron eso?-pregunto Bills.

-Fue como si un estremecimiento recorriera a todos los universos-señalo Quetzalcóatl.

-Esto solo puede significar una cosa-dijo Whiss con seriedad, una que distaba mucho de su siempre carácter tranquilo y relajado.

-Que el portal se ha abierto y él está emergiendo-agrego Xiang.

Deboness solo bajo la mirada con preocupación, pues eso solo significaba que el más grande temor de los Dioses se había materializado y lo peor de todo era que las elegidas aún no habían abierto el cofre ¿Cuál sería el destino de todos ante aquel terrible predicamento?

-Sean fuertes-fue todo lo que pudo decir, al tiempo que miraba hacia el cielo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

Conforme aquella grieta se rompía, los Demonios comenzaron a derretirse, desapareciendo frente a sus oponentes, al tiempo que sus energías eran consumidas por una bestia que estaba emergiendo de aquella grieta, poco a poco, comenzó a materializarse frente a la Liga de la Justicia y de las Sombras.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-cuestiono Sunset entre dientes.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-dijo Twilight asustada.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=4SdjHhhUYf8)**

Finalmente, la temible bestia hizo acto de aparición, tenía la forma de un dragón humanoide de color negro, más negro que la noche y que cualquier cosa existente, sus ojos brillaban de intenso color rojo, que resplandecían como llamas del mismo infierno, era de complexión delgada, tenía sus brazos muy largos, así como una poderosa y larga cola que terminaban con una punta que asemejaba al filo de una espada, así como un par de poderosas alas y un par de cuernos que se erguían hacia atrás, en cada mano tenía 3 filosas garras con una más en el centro de su palma y finalmente, sobresaliendo de su muñecas, un par de filosas guadañas.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-exclamo Korra aterrada.

-¡Es el fin de todos los tiempos!-respondió Garnet asustada.

Los Guerreros Z solo veían a aquella criatura con asombro e incluso con algo de miedo-No puedo sentir su Ki ¡Es un dios!-exclamo Goku-¡Pero con solo verlo…puedo sentir como todo mi cuerpo tiembla de miedo!-.

Aquella bestia salió aún más del portal, cuando sintió que algo lo jalaba y es que también tenían unos grilletes en sus brazos y piernas, mismas que brillaban de un color celestial y que de alguna manera impedían que saliera por completo, pero aun así, eso no evito que emergiera.

-Finalmente-dijo con una voz suave, grave y llena de maldad, misma que aumento el miedo de todos los presentes, incluso Ras y sus subordinados palidecieron al escuchar esa voz, una vez que la Bestia se manifestó por completo, los héroes pudieron ver que era tan grande como Darkseid, incluso un poco más y de alguna manera, era mucho más aterrador que el señor de Apokolips y Doomsday juntos-lo hiciste bien Al Ghul-felicito la terrible bestia.

-Gracias gran señor, estoy ansioso por ver como purifica al mundo-dijo Ras.

La Bestia se rio ante eso y sus ojos brillaron con maldad-Descuida, lo verás, pero primero-la Bestia fijo su atención hacia Batman, quien se puso en guardia al sentir la vista de ese enemigo sobre él-Batman, finalmente nos vemos frente a frente, hace tiempo que quería conocerte ¿sabes? Siento que ya somos familia, aunque eso debe ser un concepto extraño para ti ¿no es verdad?-.

Batman no se dejó intimidar por aquella frase burlona, aunque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no se notara el miedo que sentía-Y veo que usted es la Gran Bestia del Mal ¿o debo llamarlo Drago?-.

Drago se rio ante eso-Ese es el nombre que me puse hace siglos y creo que me gustó tanto que me lo quede, aunque a lo largo de la historia he tenido cientos de nombres, al igual que tú, el hombre que convirtió el poder de las tinieblas en una fuerza del bien y de la justicia-.

-Algo de lo que me siento muy orgulloso-dijo Batman sonriendo con orgullo.

Drago se rio al escuchar eso-Eso es evidente, pero ya que eso es un tremendo insulto hacia mí y hacia las tinieblas que cree hace siglos, temo que voy a tener que destruirte-sentencio Drago al tiempo que levantaba su cola, lanzando un golpe con la misma contra Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche lo esquivo a duras penas, al tiempo que Thalía se echaba pecho a Tierra, evitando el golpe, Batman comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, evadiendo los golpes mortales de la cola de Drago, ya que si era atravesado por aquella filosa punta no la contaría, Drago parecía divertirse mucho con lo que hacía, cuando sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

-Veamos si puedes evadir esto-señalo disparando un rayo de sus ojos.

Batman comenzó a esquivarlo, pero los disparos comenzaron a seguirlo del mismo modo que lo hacían los Rayos Omega de Darkseid, tuvo que esperar a que se acercaran y saltar hacia un lado, para que estos chocaran contra una de las estructuras del círculo creado por la Liga de las Sombras.

-Impresionante, no hay muchos que puedan evadir uno de mis golpes de ese modo, realmente eres un humano sorprendente-felicito Drago.

-¡Y por eso tiene muchos amigos!-exclamo una voz que captó la atención de Drago, misma que pertenecía a John.

Con John, J'onn, Starfire, Zantanna y Tornado Rojo a la cabeza, toda la Liga de la Justicia ataco a Drago con potentes descargas de energía, los que no tenían alguna habilidad de disparar rayos usaban las naves de la Liga para disparar misiles contra Drago, todos esos ataques golpearon con fuerza al Rey de las Tinieblas, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, mientras que Ras se resguardo de todas aquellas explosiones.

Poco a poco, el humo comenzó a dispersarse y cuando este desapareció, la Liga quedo ante la sorpresa de que Drago había resistido todos los ataques sin problema alguno, incluso bostezo con aburrimiento por los ataques que recibió.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto con voz cansada-creo que ahora es mi turno de atacar-señalo con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

Alzando su mano derecha, misma en la cual formo un tipo de puño, Drago la abrió con suavidad y una poderosa ventisca salió de la nada, lanzando a toda la Liga por los aires, derribando todas las naves y dejando a muchos de ellos en el suelo gravemente heridos, los únicos que se salvaron fueron Batman, sus aprendices, las Crystal Gems, Korra y los Guerreros Z.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-exclamo Twilight.

-¡Creo una ráfaga de aire y con ella hizo papilla a casi toda la Liga de la Justicia!-grito Pinkie Pie asustada.

-¡Ese monstruo…tiene un poder espantoso!-señalo Steven asustado.

Los Guerreros Z también estaban más que asombrados por aquella demostración de poder que Drago les enseño-¡No lo puedo creer, solo abrió su mano y creo una corriente de aire que fue capaz de acabar con todos!-exclamo Piccolo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Esto no es nada para mí!-declaro Vegeta lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡Papá!-grito Trunks.

-¡Aun lado sabandijas! ¡No me importa quien crees que seas, el príncipe de los Saiyajin será quien acabe contigo lagarto asqueroso!-bramo Vegeta.

El poderoso Saiyajin lanzo un potente golpe contra el abdomen de Drago, provocando una potente explosión, misma que sacudió a la Tierra, rápidamente, Vegeta prosiguió a disparar una ráfaga de energía contra Drago, golpeándolo con fuerza, pero entonces Drago emergió ante él sin el menor rasguño.

-¿Qué?-.

-Creo que fue un androide el que dijo "el príncipe de los Saiyajin es una basura"-cito Drago antes de darle a Vegeta un golpe en el estómago con su mano izquierda, por su puesto, cuidando de no atravesarlo con su guadaña, misma que se guardó en su muñeca y aunque el golpe no se vio fuerte, si lanzo a Vegeta contra una pared rocosa, provocando que volviera a la normalidad-y tenía razón-dijo sonriendo con maldad.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-exclamo Goku sorprendido.

-¡Derroto a Vegeta convertido en Dios Súper Saiyajin Azul con solo un golpe!-declaro Piccolo incrédulo, pero todo cambio a alarma cuando Trunks se lanzó a la batalla-¡Trunks espera!-.

Pero Trunks no lo escucho y no fue el único, ya que Korra también se lanzó a la batalla, atacando a Drago con todo su arsenal de elementos, al tiempo que Trunks desenvainaba su espada y golpeaba a Drago con ella, un golpe directo a la cara, pero en cuanto la espada de Trunks entro en contacto con el rostro de Drago, esta se rompió.

-¿Qué?-.

-Me das risa-dijo Drago sujetándolo del cuello y asfixiándolo hasta que volvió a su forma normal.

-¡Suéltalo!-grito Korra atacándolo por detrás, pero Drago la atrapo con su cola.

-Mírense, dos seres que eran la esperanza de sus propios mundos, que pena que no sean más que un montón de enormes pedazos de mierda-se burló Drago chocándolos entre ellos y arrojándolos al suelo-que aburrido-.

-¡Kame Ha Me Ha/Makan Kosa Po!-Goku y Piccolo lanzaron sus respectivos ataques al mismo tiempo, mismos que impactaron a Drago con fuerza.

-Mi turno-se burló Drago disparándoles un rayo de sus ojos, mismos que golpeo con fuerza a ambos guerreros, derribándolos y provocando que Goku volviera a la normalidad-me sorprende que ustedes sean considerados leyendas en sus mundos ¿hum?-.

Un látigo salió de la nada, enredándose en su mano derecha, cuando Drago volteo, vio que se trataba de Amatista, quien se transformó para poder emplear toda su fuerza, antes de poder atacarla, Perla salió de la nada y lanzo un golpe con su lanza al otro brazo de Drago, atacándolo con todo lo que tenía, al tiempo que Garnet se lanzaba por enfrente y lo atacaba con una ráfaga de puñetazos, mientras Lapis le tapaba la vista con una barrera de agua.

-¿No me digan que a esto le llaman pelear?-pregunto Drago con aburrimiento, antes de liberar una explosión de energía maligna que lanzo a las Crystal Gems por los aires, para espanto de Steven, mismo que se volvió angustia cuando Drago sujeto a Lapis del cuello.

-¡Lapis!-gritaron Steven y Peridot al ver eso.

Drago acerco a Lapis hacia él y la miro fijamente-Ya veo, realmente tienes una historia llena de tristeza, la pequeña puta de los océanos, que lindo nombre ¿no te parece? Descuida, ya no seguirás sufriendo, porque en estos momentos te convertirás en parte de mí-sentencio Drago abriendo sus poderosas fauces y disponiéndose a devorar a Lapis frente a todos sus enemigos.

-¡Lapis!-gritaron Steven y Peridot al ver eso, cuando una corriente de aire paso a una velocidad impresionante junto a ellos.

-¡Oye tú lagartija asquerosa! ¡Suelta a esa chica ahora mismo!-exigió Flash lanzándose contra Drago en una poderosa embestida.

Drago encaro a Flash justo en el momento en que el velocista lo embestía con fuerza, provocando un gran estruendo y que se levantara una gran cantidad de polvo, mismo que se comenzó a quitar poco a poco, revelando a un muy adolorido Flash, quien se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Ay…creo que no fue…buena idea…golpearlo con la cabeza…-dijo algo mareado.

-Eres tan solo un chiste patético-se burló Drago lanzando a Lapis contra él, provocando que ambos rodaran en el suelo-ahora los enviare a ambos al infierno-.

Drago se preparó para cumplir su amenaza, pero Batman salió de la nada y le dio un puñetazo en la cara con unos nudillos, mismos que tuvieron efecto en el Rey de las Tinieblas, obligándolo a retroceder y dejándolo sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste…? Ya veo, impregnaste tus armas con Agua Bendita ¿no es así?-pregunto Drago con total tranquilidad.

-La única manera de dañar al mal supremo-agrego Batman sonriendo desafiante.

Drago se rio divertido ante aquella frase, para luego mirar al Caballero de la Noche fijamente, Batman pudo ver a los infiernos en los ojos de ese demonio, realmente no era un espectáculo agradable y Drago parecía haber notado la tensión en el gran héroe, pues volvió a reírse.

-Realmente eres un ser extraordinario, sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí, pero aun así quieres seguir luchando, realmente mereces respeto, dime ¿no te gustaría convertirte en uno de mis guerreros? Te daría un rango muy alto, después de todo, alguien tan imponente y valioso como tú no puede ser menospreciado-.

-No me interesa-gruño Batman.

Drago cerró los ojos ante aquella respuesta, pero no por decepción, sino porque ya se la imaginaba-Eso pensé, aunque debo admitir que quería que dijeras eso, ya que así podré eliminarte de las maneras más sádicas que te puedas imaginar-Drago lanzo un golpe con su garra, mismo que Batman evadió.

Batman analizo toda la situación y descubrió que aunque Drago estaba en la Tierra, aun permanecía encadenado a su prisión, lo que significaba que no era completamente libre, también se dio cuenta de que el poder de Drago estaba siendo suprimido por esas mismas cadenas, ya que si él quería podría haber extendido toda su maldad, oscuridad y demás cosas en todos los universos, pero las cadenas se lo impedían.

-Veo que ya te diste cuenta-dijo Drago con voz suave-es cierto, estas cadenas suprimen mi poder, pero no será por mucho tiempo, como puedes ver, su luz se está apagando poco a poco, pronto se apagaran por completo y entonces seré libre-.

-A menos que te devuelvan a tu prisión antes de que eso pase-dijo Batman.

-Pero nadie puede lograr algo como eso-se burló Drago.

-Te equivocas-dijo Batman sonriendo, para luego lanzarse al ataque.

Drago lanzo un golpe con su garra, mismo que Batman evadió agachándose y prosiguió a darle varios golpes en el abdomen, sus nudillos con Agua Bendita lograban algo en aquel imponente cuerpo, pero sus daños apenas eran superficiales, no eran serios y mucho menos bastaba para debilitarlo.

-Alabo tu esfuerzo, pero al final, ni siquiera tú podrás detenerme-sentencio Drago.

-¡No estoy tratando de detenerte!-declaro Batman lanzando varias bombas de humo contra el rostro de Drago, mismas que explotaron sobre la cara del demonio.

Batman se puso en guardia y espero, fue cuando la cola de Drago emergió desde la tierra, golpeándolo con fuerza y estrellándolo contra una pared, antes de que se pudiera levantar, Drago enredo su cola en el cuello del Caballero de la Noche y lo levanto como si fuera un muñeco.

-¿Lo ves? Ahora te tengo en mi poder, pero me pregunto cómo debería matarte, que tipo de muerte sería legendaria y digna del Caballero de la Noche-musito Drago con maldad.

Las chicas solo podían ver eso con mucha angustia-¡Qué horror! ¡Va a matarlo!-exclamo Fluttershy angustiada.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-exclamo Rainbow con firmeza y miedo en su tono de voz.

-¿Pero qué? ¡Ese asqueroso y grotesco monstruo es muy poderoso!-señalo Rarity.

Twilight apretó los puños y su mirada cambio a una de firmeza-¡Aunque parezca imposible no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!-declaro levantándose y llamando la atención de sus amigas-¡Escuchen, sé que tienen miedo, yo también lo tengo, pero no por eso vamos a quedarnos sin hacer nada, no cuando Batman vio algo en nosotras, algo que ni siquiera sabíamos que teníamos, él cree en que podemos ser heroínas, yo también lo creo! ¡Soy Magic Star y voy a luchar por la justicia! ¿Qué dicen chicas?-pregunto con firmeza, al tiempo que el cofre comenzaba a brillar.

-Que discurso tan cursi y estúpido-se burló Sunset-pero como Firebird no voy a quedarme viendo como ese puto monstruo lastima a mi "padre"-expreso Sunset.

-¡Yo tampoco me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados y me vale una mierda el dolor de mis piernas! ¡Lightning no retrocederá!-aseguro Rainbow.

-¡Huntress está lista para enviar a ese mendigo zorro devuelta a su madriguera!-aseguro Applejack.

-¡Tal vez Rarity no quiera meterse en algo tan peligroso como esto, pero Lady Diamond está dispuesta!-declaro Rarity.

-¡Arlequín también esta lista, le presentare a derechín y luego le presentare a…este…mi otro derechín!-declaro Pinkie levantando ambos brazos.

Solo Fluttershy no estaba segura de eso, tenía mucho miedo, pero al ver como Batman podía morir y como muchos estaban gravemente lastimados, tomo una decisión-¡El Serafín es un ángel, por eso no me quedare de brazos cruzados!-.

Conforme cada una de las chicas se disponía a la batalla, para maravilla de Steven y Connie, el cofre brillo con más intensidad que antes, captando la atención de Drago-¿Hum? ¿Qué es eso?-.

Al ver que Drago se distrajo, Batman saco uno de sus Bati Boomerangs, mismo que también impregno con agua bendita y lo clavo en la cola de Drago, provocando que el Rey lo soltara.

-El cofre está reaccionando-murmuro con una sonrisa-¡Abran el cofre ahora!-grito Batman.

-¿Qué abran que cosa?-exclamo Drago mirando hacia donde estaban las chicas.

Las aludidas asintieron y como si todas supieran lo que tenían que hacer, corrieron hacia el cofre y juntas lo abrieron, liberando un poderoso destello de luz que obligo a Drago a protegerse de aquel resplandor, mismo que se dividió en 7 luces más que danzaron en el aire, antes de iluminar a cada una de las chicas.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

Cuando las luces cesaron, cada una de las chicas apareció armada con un tipo de arma diferente, mismas que brillaban con un resplandor divino, el arma de Twilight era una Vara Mágica que poseía una estrella en la punto, la de Sunset era una Espada con un sol en el mango, Rainbow tenía una Lanza con un rayo en la punta, Applejack un Látigo con unas manzanas en el mango, Rarity un Tessen con algunos diamantes, Fluttershy un arco con una mariposa y finalmente, Pinkie Pie con un Bastón, cuya punta esférica parecía un globo.

Aquellas armas llamaron mucho la atención de Drago-¿Qué clase de juguetes son esos?-.

-Son los que finalmente te pondrán en tu lugar-respondió Batman con una sonrisa burlona.

Drago gruño ante eso y encaro a las chicas, al tiempo que Twilight alzaba su Vara hacia el maligno rey-Aléjate de nuestro maestro-exigió desafiante, al tiempo que sus amigas se ponían en guardia.

 **Continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente el cofre ha sido abierto y una luz de esperanza se ha convertido en 7 destellos de justicia, las discípulas de Batman han obtenido armas de un poder celestial ¿será posible que sean capaces de detener al terrible Drago con esas armas legendarias?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito en esta gran página:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _Drago ha emergido y como acabas de ver, aunque no tiene todo su poder, realmente es un ser temible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _lo que Batman buscaba era que ellas encontraran el valor y la determinación para abrir el cofre, por eso no las dejo pelear, quiera que ellas encontraran su propio poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _no por nada ayudo a los héroes en contra del Régimen, porque se dio cuenta de su error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y el peor momento de todos ha llegado, finalmente Drago ha renacido y está causando muchos problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _para que haya una demostración del poder de Drago, aunque este débil, sigue siendo un ser terrible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _solo el tiempo dirá si realmente estará genial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues finalmente el cofre ha sido abierto y una luz de esperanza ha nacido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _Drago ha emergido y su poder es sumamente abrumador, ahora todo depende de las chicas y sus nuevas armas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente son los soldados más débiles de su arsenal y mira cuantos problemas están causando, ahora Drago ha emergido y venció a todos con facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente lo es, pero Clark se niega a entender eso, después de todo, él estaba convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto y los demás lo apoyan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ya lo había pensado, esos soldados solo fueron para darle tiempo a Ras y que pudiera abrir el portal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pues ya lo viste, ha sido liberado y venció a todos con facilidad, ahora todo depende de las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _especialmente porque como acabas de ver, Drago aplasto a todos con facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ciertamente, esos soldados solo fueron para distraer a sus enemigos y poder liberarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ciertamente, por ese motivo Flash entro en acción y está ayudando en la lucha contra Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y es que ese ejército solo sirvió como medio de distracción para lograr el regreso de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y finalmente Drago ha dado la cara, acabando con todos de un solo golpe literalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon El Trueno:** _creo que a Darkseid lo pongo en la misma posición de un Kaioshin, pero un más fuertes que ellos, aunque por debajo de un Dios de la Destrucción y de la Luz, ya que Darkseid no puede destruir planetas como ellos lo hacen ¿o sí? La verdad no recuerdo que alguna vez haya destruido un planeta sin usar un arma, pero creo que sería capaz de vencer a tipos como Zamasu y Black. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _de hecho, le espera un destino mucho peor que ese. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _el problema es el tiempo, si no se apresuraban pues…ya lo viste, Drago ha emergido listo para causar terror. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _no tienes que agradecer y ellos comenzaran a aparecer una vez que cierto criminal retorcido haya vuelto de la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _aunque la madre de su hijo siempre ha sido más una enemiga que cualquier otra cosa, siempre tratando de seguir el legado de su padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _acabo con el regreso de Lord Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lord Muerte:** _cierto, aunque a mí realmente me habría encanto ver algo así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnú:** _lo lamento, pero por el momento los OC no aparecerán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _Raven es mitad demonio, es lógico pensar que con la llegada de su abuelo su lado demoniaco comience a fortalecerse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _y ahora que Drago ha surgido el peligro aumento, por suerte, el plan de Batman salió a la perfección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y no solo su llegada, sino también el que hayan abierto el cofre finalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y vaya que va mal para los héroes, y eso que Drago está siendo suprimido por las cadenas que lo atan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _por el momento hay que lidiar con el peor de los enemigos, ahora es el turno de las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _será algo así, ya que también tiene otros planes para él en caso de que falle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ahora tienen una preocupación mayor, ya que Drago les está dando una soberana paliza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ciertamente les está yendo peor, no pueden hacerle el menor rasguño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y ahora el peor de todos los enemigos ha llegado, acabando con todos fácilmente, pero el cofre ha sido abierto y una luz de esperanza ha aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _la más grande las pesadillas se ha manifestado, Drago ha renacido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Chesoberon:** _yo mantengo mi postura al respecto con esa película, hasta no verla no juzgar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _¿de qué hablas? No se ha notificado que haya muerto, de hecho, ya investigue y aún está vivo, solo que se despidió del personaje para siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _y menos ahora que el amo ha aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Zultanita, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, Rita Repulsa 2017, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Black Hunter, Odín, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Ryo Red, Hamon el Trueno, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf, Sombra 02, Bowser300000, Lord Muerte, Visnú, Xanatrix742, Twidash919, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Razor Edge, WhiteKiller09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Iron Mario, AndrosValgreen4, Chesoberon, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	11. La Bestia del Mal Cuarta Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Ras Al Ghul, el siniestro líder de la Liga de las Sombras hizo un trato con Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas y la Bestia del Mal, para que lo liberara y a cambio, él se encargaría de finalizar con la misión de la Liga de las Sombras, la Liga de la Justicia, los Guerreros Z y el Avatar Korra se le opusieron, pero…el poder de Drago va más allá de lo que se ha visto antes y su maldad no tiene límites, parecía que no había esperanza alguna, sin embargo una luz brillo en medio de toda esa maldad y ahora las discípulas de Batman se preparan para pelear contra Drago ¿será posible que puedan detenerlo?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= HLWVd0LCt2I**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 11**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 11 La Bestia del Mal**

 **Cuarta Parte**

Drago tenía a Batman en su poder, pero entonces las chicas se decidieron a enfrentársele, aun sabiendo que se trataba del monstruo más poderoso y terrible de todos, el mal encarnado, la Bestia del Mal, su valor y determinación bastaron para que el cofre comenzar a brillar con intensidad.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Drago cuando sintió aquel resplandor de luz divina que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¡Abran el cofre!-indico Batman con fuerza y las 7 chicas sujetaron el cofre, abriéndolo al mismo tiempo, lo que libero un gran destello de luz que ilumino todo el lugar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

Cuando el cofre fue abierto, 7 destellos de luces danzaron en el cielo, antes de iluminar a cada una de las Hijas de la Noche, entregándoles 7 armas diferentes, mismas que emitían un poderoso resplandor divino, el cual le era muy familiar a Drago.

-Lo lograron-murmuro Batman sonriendo con orgullo.

Las chicas encararon a Drago y viceversa, el Rey de las Tinieblas dejo a Batman de lado y puso toda su atención en sus nuevas oponentes-¡Aléjate de nuestro maestro!-exigió Twilight desafiante.

-Pero que niña tan insolente, aunque debo reconocer que el espectáculo que mostraron fue muy entretenido-dijo Drago con calma.

-¡Ahora mismo te vamos a enseñar un verdadero espectáculo mendiga lagartija!-declaro Rainbow desafiante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio de Deboness**

Los 3 Dioses y los 2 Ángeles sintieron aquella energía divina, no necesitaban ser seres divinos para saber lo que estaba pasando, el cofre había sido abierto, así que Xiang y Whiss crearon un orbe de luz que mostraba lo que estaba pasando en la Tierra.

-¿Eso era lo que había en el cofre? ¿Armas?-pregunto Bills entre confundido y decepcionado.

-Veo que a pesar de ser un dios no ves más allá de lo que tus ojos te muestras-dijo Deboness con tono burlón, provocando que Bills la mirara de manera algo molesta, pero Whiss se rio.

-Temo que Lady Deboness tiene razón señor Bills, ya que esas armas son mucho más que eso-dijo Whiss.

-Podría decirse que son muchísimo más que eso-agrego Xiang sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?-pregunto Quetzalcóatl con mucha curiosidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

Las chicas miraban a Drago sin pestañar, fue cuando el Rey de las Tinieblas decidió dar el primer golpe, lanzando un ataque mortífero con su cola, por fortuna, el entrenamiento de Batman les permitió evadir su ataque a gran velocidad y fue cuando Sunset lanzo un golpe con su espada, dándole en la cola a Drago, haciendo que el maligno ser gruñera de dolor.

-¿Qué? ¡Ese golpe me dolió!-exclamo sorprendido, pues nunca ningún arma lo había dañado, a menos que…

 **Cada una de las armas que esas niñas sostiene fueron hechas no solo con la luz de la Presencia, sino también con sus propios sentimientos, emociones y deseos, cada una de esas armas les permite acceder a poderes que se podrían considerar mágicos, de acuerdo a sus sueños, deseos y esperanzas.**

 **Pinkie Pie/Arlequín, siendo una chica alegre, amante de la diversión, posee en su poder el Batón Mágico, mismo que le permite crear cualquier cosa que su imaginación quiera y todos esos objetos tienen cierto efecto en seres como Drago…**

Drago lanzo un golpe contra las chicas con sus garras, mismo que evadieron, fue cuando Pinkie Pie hizo lo suyo, alzo su bastón y este brillo intensamente, creando una lluvia de muffins de chocolates, mismos que golpearon a Drago con fuerza, en cuantos estos entraban en contacto con el cuerpo del demonio, explotaban con fuerza, lo que lo hizo retroceder.

 **Fluttershy/Serafín tiene el Arco de Luz, un poderoso objeto místico, mismo que le permite disparar flechas de energía, las cuales tienen la fuerza y agilidad de cada animal existente en la Tierra, pues como amante y protectora de los animales, sus flechas adquieren esas habilidad y no solo los animales comunes.**

Como si supiera lo que tenía que hacer, Fluttershy tenso la cuerda de su arco y disparo, fue cuando una flecha de luz se formó y tomo la forma de un rinoceronte hecho de luz, mismo que embistió a Drago con fuerza, derribándolo, pero el siniestro enemigo no tardo en volver a levantarse.

 **Rarity/Lady Diamond, tiene en su poder el Tenseen Celestial, mismo que no solo es una poderosa arma ninja, sino que además, cuando es lanzado, adquiere un poder mágico sumamente sorprendente, mismo que ningún enemigo podrá detener.**

Rarity giro de manera graciosa y elegante, lanzando su Tenssen contra Drago, el arma comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, brillando intensamente que parecía un diamante, golpeando a Drago en las piernas y provocando que cayera de frente contra el suelo, lo que dejo a Rarity con una gran sonrisa.

 **Applejack/Huntress obtuvo el Látigo de la Justicia, el cual como su nombre lo dice sirve para traer la justicia a donde vaya, este látigo le entregara una fuerza sobrehumana, mismas que incluso podría rivalizar con la de Superman, claro que para eso se requeriría mucha práctica.**

Drago se levantó de nuevo con una mirada de furia en su rostro, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Applejack lanzo su látigo, enredándolo en la mano derecha del monstruo, cuando este trato de liberarse, Applejack resistió, su fuerza estaba aumentada y gracias a las cadenas que aun aprisionaban a Drago, era capaz de lidiar con la del demonio.

 **Rainbow Dash/Lightning obtuvo la Lanza Relámpago, misma que como su nombre indica, posee el poder del rayo, las tormentas y los truenos, además de que le da a Rainbow un increíble aumento en su agilidad y velocidad, tanta que con el paso del tiempo podría llegar a superar la de Flash.**

Rainbow se lanzó contra Drago a gran velocidad y como su enemigo estaba ocupado forcejando con Applejack, no noto la presencia de la chica hasta que fue demasiado tarde y Rainbow le lanzo un golpe con su lanza, dándole justo en la cara y provocando que se tambaleara, mientras que Applejack aprovechaba eso para darle un jalón con fuerza y derribarlo.

 **Sunset Shimmer/Firebird recibió la Espada Solar, la cual tiene el poder del sol, un rayo de luz tan fuerte que ilumina las zonas más oscuras, pero solo cuando Sunset encuentre la paz interna podrá liberar todo el potencial de su arma, por el momento solo le permitirá manipular el fuego en distintas formas.**

Sunset se lanzó contra Drago, al tiempo que la espada se envolvía en un fuego azul, dando un salto, lanzo un golpe contra Drago, pero el Rey de las Tinieblas detuvo el ataque con su mano derecha y comenzó a forcejar contra Sunset, ambos trataban de ganar terreno ante el otro.

 **Finalmente, Twilight Sparkle/Magic Star, ella recibió la Vara Estrella, misma que posee el poder de la Estrella de la Esperanza, misma que fue la guía en el momento en que él envió a su hijo a la Tierra, su poder divino proviene de la luz, de la esperanza y de la fe, cuando Twilight aprenda todo lo que necesita aprender, entonces revelara su verdadero poder y un milagro iluminara al Multiverso, por ahora, le permitirá controlar magia muy poderosa.**

Al ver la situación en la que estaba su… ¿amiga? Twilight decidió intervenir y alzo su vara, misma que comenzó a brillar intensamente, Twilight entonces hizo levitar algunas cosas y las lanzo contra Drago, quien enfrascado en su nuevo forcejeo no lo noto hasta que recibió todos esos golpes, volviendo a caer.

 **Ellas 7 son las representantes de la Luz de la Presencia en la Tierra, las 7 Virtudes Humanas en carne y hueso; Pinkie Pie la Templanza, Fluttershy la Paciencia, Rarity la Caridad, Applejack la Generosidad, Rainbow Dash la Diligencia, Sunset Shimmer la Castidad y Twilight Sparkle la Humildad.**

Las 7 chicas se pusieron en guardia y esperaron cualquier movimiento de Drago, quien permanecía tendido en el suelo, al tiempo que algunos de los miembros de la Liga se recuperaban de los mortales ataques de Drago, aunque aún estaban muy heridos, los más cercanos a la batalla eran Batman, las Crystal Gems, los Guerreros Z y Korra, todos observaban la batalla con la boca muy abierta.

-No puedo creer lo que veo ¡Esas chicas están venciendo a ese puto dragón!-exclamo Amatista con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Amatista!-regaño Perla por el lenguaje tan inadecuado que uso frente a Steven.

-Es posible que lo venzan ¡Es posible que logren vencerlo!-apoyo Korra sonriendo.

Era verdad, todo indicaba que las pupilas de Batman podrían vencerlo, al menos, eso era lo que parecía a simple vista, pero entonces una voz de miedo se escuchó y todas las ilusiones se rompieron en mil pedazos.

-¡No!-exclamo Piccolo gruñendo-¡Esas niñas…serán derrotadas!-expreso angustiado por esa aterradora realidad.

-Piccolo tiene razón-concordó Batman con seriedad y el miedo aumento aún más.

Las chicas seguían esperando a que su enemigo se levantara y fue cuando Drago comenzó a reírse de manera cruel e inhumana, una risa tan espeluznante que erizaba la piel de cualquiera que la escuchara, aunque este fuera un ser místico, poco a poco, Drago comenzó a levantarse, sus ojos brillaban malignamente, al tiempo que su risa débil se convertía en una carcajada sumamente divertida y esa risa realmente provocaba un gran miedo.

-Oigan…estoy asustada-dijo Fluttershy.

-Contrólate Fluttershy…no podemos mostrarnos asustadas ante él-indico Twilight, aunque a todas les costaba mostrarse tranquilas en esos momentos.

Los ojos de Drago se fijaron en las 7 una vez que se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir de manera pausada-Ya veo, entonces era eso-.

-¿Eso? ¿A qué te refieres reptil de mierda?-cuestiono Sunset.

Los ojos de Drago brillaron de manera siniestras-Sus armas están hechas con la luz de mi hermano, aquel a quienes ustedes llaman "Dios", solo él puede forjar objetos que pueden herirme-reconoció-ahora comprendo todo, ese cofre contenía su Luz y esta solo se liberaría ante almas nobles, por eso Batman las recluto, me pareció extraño que él reuniera a todo un equipo para entrenarlo personalmente, ahora todo tiene sentido-.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres decirnos con eso?-pregunto Twilight con curiosidad y miedo.

-Que ustedes 7 con los símbolos de esperanza de la Tierra, las protectoras de la Luz, las defensoras de la vida y todas esas ridiculeces que mi hermano siempre presagiaba-explico Drago con burla-pero cometió un terrible error-.

-¿Y qué error sería ese moco gigante?-cuestiono Rainbow con desafío.

Drago se rio de manera burlona antes de responder-Que le confió esa tarea a 7 perras inútiles-sentencio Drago con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos, antes de lanzarse contra las chicas en un poderoso ataque.

Las chicas se quitaron a tiempo, pero entonces Drago abrió sus alas y provoco una corriente de aire que las lanzo por distintas direcciones, provocando que cayeran al suelo con fuerza, quedando Fluttershy detrás de Drago, quien al sentirla detrás de él, alzo su cola y lanzo un golpe contra ella, por suerte, Rainbow la quito a tiempo, pero Drago les disparo un rayo de sus ojos, golpeando el suelo y provocando que Rainbow se tropezara, cayendo ambas con fuerza.

Drago se rio ante eso, cuando Applejack se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, solo para que esta vez, Drago detuviera el golpe de su látigo y la jalara hacia él, para luego estrellarla contra Rarity, Pinkie Pie trato de socorrerlas, pero Drago la derribo con un disparo de su dedo.

Las únicas que quedaron en pie fueron Twilight y Sunset, quienes quedaron mudas ante lo que acababan de ver, era como si el poder de Drago hubiera aumentando de manera sorpresiva y al ver la sorpresa en sus enemigas, Drago se rio de manera burlona y mostro sus brazos, las cadenas que lo sujetaban a su prisión estaban perdiendo su resplandor.

-¿Entienden lo que esto significa? Estas cadenas no solo me mantienen sujeto a mi prisión, sino que además suprimen mi poder, pero mientras más tiempo estoy aquí, su luz se va apagando, pronto se extinguirán por completo y entonces seré completamente libre, les demostrare un maravilloso mundo de muerte y destrucción, el poder real de los infiernos-sentencio Drago.

Al escuchar eso, las chicas palidecieron y todos los que presenciaban la batalla también lo hicieron, porque eso significaba que Drago los destruirá en cuanto las cadenas se rompieran, Goku apretó los puños con fuera e impotencia, ya que se dio cuenta que por más que tratara no podrían ganarle a ese monstruo y Vegeta también lo supo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Perla asustada.

-Hay una forma de detenerlo-dijo Batman captando la atención de todos-aunque las chicas posean eras Armas Celestiales, aun son muy nuevas en todo esto, ahora nuestra única oportunidad es devolverlo a su prisión, encerrarlo de nuevo antes de que las cadenas terminen por apagarse-.

-Ya veo, realmente suena a un buen plan-reconoció Garnet.

-Pero ¿Cómo pretende que hagamos eso?-pregunto Trunks.

-Del mismo modo que hicieron para traerlo, necesitamos el medallón que Ras Al Ghul uso para liberarlo, si lo destruimos habremos roto la conexión entre nuestro mundo y la prisión de Drago-explico Batman con simplicidad.

-Eso suena simple, pero dime ¿Qué te hace pensar que ese insecto no se dará cuenta de tu plan?-pregunto Vegeta-no creo que tus mocosas puedan detenerlo mucho tiempo-.

-Por fortuna no lo harán solas-respondió Batman sonriendo levemente.

Los demás comprendieron lo que Batman quería decir y asintieron-Muy bien, puedes contar con nosotros-aseguro Goku y Garnet asintió.

-Bien; Lapis, Peridot, Steven y Connie, necesitare su ayuda para localizar más fácilmente a Ras mientras los demás ayudan a las chicas-indico Batman.

-¡Cuenta con nosotros!-declaro Steven con una expresión muy seria.

-Pero aclaro, necesito a Stevonnie, no a ustedes dos-agrego Batman y ambos niños asintieron, formando a la valiente Stevonnie, para asombro de los demás.

-Vaya, se fusionaron de una manera increíble-dijo Goku sorprendido.

-¡No es el momento para esto Kakarotto, hay trabajo que hacer!-indico Vegeta transformándose de nuevo y lanzándose a la batalla, seguido por los demás.

-Mucha suerte a todos-les deseo Garnet y sus amigos asintieron.

Drago se lanzó de nuevo contra las chicas, rápidamente, Twilight alzo su Vara y creo una barrera protectora alrededor de ella y sus amigas para protegerse del ataque de Drago, mismo que no tardó en llegar con una serie de poderosos golpes, como si supiera lo que tenía que hacer, Rarity se puso a su lado y alzo su Tenssen, invocando un muro de diamante que también las protegiera de ese monstruo.

-¡Es muy fuerte!-exclamo Rarity comenzando a sudar.

-¡Tenemos que resistir, si fracasamos entonces nos destruirá a todos!-indico Twilight también con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Alabo sus esfuerzos y realmente deben considerarse especiales, son las primeras mortales que han logrado herir mi cuerpo, siéntanse orgullosas de eso!-declaro Drago comenzando a golpear con más fuerza los escudos de ambas chicas-¡Pero al final no son más que un montón de putas, mocosas, chiquillas malcriadas, perras que solo sirven para la diversión de los hombres! ¿No es verdad Sunset Shimmer?-pregunto Drago con crueldad.

Al escuchar eso, Sunset abrió sus ojos de golpe, al tiempo que a su mente venían las imágenes del peor momento de toda su vida, aquel que termino por destruirla por completo, temblando de miedo, soltó la Espada Solar, al tiempo que se abrazaba con fuerza y derramaba lágrimas de dolor, recordando varias manos tocándola, labios besándola, un horrible sabor en su boca y finalmente…aquellas imágenes provocaron que cayera al suelo de rodillas, llamando la atención de todas.

Twilight dirigió su vista hacia ella y la vio muy decaída y asustada, y las lágrimas que caían por su rostro le indicaron que algo malo le estaba pasando, algo sumamente malo, en su distracción, la barrera se debilito y Drago consiguió romperla.

-Los humanos son tan fáciles de asustar-se burló Drago con un brillo maligno en sus ojos, cuando su atención se fijó en Twilight-veo que te preocupaste por esa pequeña puta, a pesar de que ella las ha tratado como basura, que tierna eres-.

Twilight se levantó y miro a Drago de manera desafiante-¡Siempre me preocupo por mis amigas!-declaro con firmeza.

Sunset escucho eso y alzo un poco la vista, pero aquel horrible recuerdo aun la estaba atormentando, fue cuando Drago volvió a reírse-¿Y la consideras tu amiga? Que divertido, muy bien, ya que tanto te preocupas por ellas-Drago alzo sus brazos y de su cuerpo emergieron 5 tentáculos, mismos que sujetaron a Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltalas!-exigió Twilight alarmada.

-Te lo pondré así, vas a elegir a quien salvar, si a tus amigas de siempre o a tu nueva "amiga"-dijo Drago al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con maldad-en el estado que esta no lograra usar su arma para bloquear mi ataque, así que debes decidir a cual vas a ayudar-.

-¡Eres un cobarde!-bramo Twilight.

Drago se rio divertido-¿Cobarde? Solo estoy tratando de que tomes una difícil decisión, eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien elige la vida de héroe-.

Twilight estaba horrorizada por lo que Drago la estaba obligando a hacer, por fortuna, no tuvo que tomar esa dura decisión, pues en esos momentos, alguien llego en su auxilio-¡Bestia asquerosa!-bramo Trunks atacándolo con un puñetazo por la espalda.

El golpe de Trunks ni siquiera daño a Drago, pero si atrajeron su atención, provocando que soltara a las chicas-¿Tú de nuevo? Realmente eres un chiquillo muy molesto, me sorprende que un par de Androides y Black no hayan sido capaces de eliminarte cuando tenían el poder de hacerlo, el guerrero que defiende un futuro del Universo 7 y que violo muchas leyes en su desesperación-Drago se rio divertido-¿quieres que te diga un secreto? Tú pudiste haber acabado con esos patéticos Androides y ese inútil de Black-.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Trunks.

-Ellos podían ser poderosos, pero al final solo eran un trío de mocosos malcriados y si la fuerza bruta no funcionaba, entonces solo debías pensar en algo, explotar las debilidades de cada uno, tal como lo hace Batman-sentencio Drago golpeándolo en el estómago y estrellando a Trunks contra una roca, provocando que perdiera su transformación.

Fue cuando Drago se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Garnet, Perla, Amatista y Korra, todos listos para la batalla, mientras Twilight y sus amigas se recuperaban, esa visión provoco una risa en Drago, quien solo cerro sus ojos con resignación.

-Definitivamente no entiendo sus intentos de detenerme, después de todo, saben que son inútiles-.

-¡Cállate lagartija inmunda!-bramo Vegeta lanzándose al ataque, seguido por Piccolo.

Ambos guerreros atacaron a Drago por todas direcciones, pero ninguno de ellos lograba dañar al terrible demonio, quien finalmente se cansó de solo quedarse quieto y tomando a ambos de un brazo los estrello con fuerza, para luego arrojarlos al suelo y aplastarlos, provocando que Vegeta volviera a la normalidad.

-¡Mierda!-exclamo Goku-¡Apártense todos!-indico al tiempo que se preparaba para su ataque, Garnet entendió lo que iba a hacer y ordeno que todos retrocedieran, mientras que Korra se dirigía a cubrir a las chicas con tierra control-¡Kame Hame Ha!-grito Goku lanzando su legendaria técnica con todo su poder.

El ataque golpeo a Drago directamente y provoco un gran estruendo, levantando una cortina de humo, pero Drago emergió ileso y miro a Goku fijamente-¿Querías dañarme con eso? Mira bien, así es como debes atacar-Drago levanto su mano y libero una onda de energía que golpeo a Goku con fuerza, lanzándolo por los aires.

Sonriendo perversamente, Drago alargo su cola y la enredo en la pierna del guerrero, para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo con fuerza, provocando que también perdiera su transformación, las Crystal Gems se lanzaron al ataque y comenzaron a golpearlo con sus armas en distintas direcciones.

Drago solo permanecía quieto mientras lo atacaban por todos lados, bostezando con aburrimiento-¡Maldición, ese monstruo no cae con nada!-gruño Korra al ver eso.

-De hecho si, nuestras armas lo dañan-dijo Applejack.

-Entonces tenemos que volver a la batalla cuanto antes-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Firebird?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando a la chica, quien aún parecía estar en shock.

-No creo que esté en condiciones para que nos ayude-dijo Rarity mirándola con preocupación.

-Pero debe hacerlo-Twilight se acercó a Sunset y se agacho, tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos-Sunset, escúchame, no sé qué está pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos, pero sé que debe ser algo horrible, pero ahora te pido que dejes eso de lado, te necesitamos, necesitamos tu ayuda, Batman la necesita, por favor-pidió con mirada suplicante.

Sunset alzo la vista hacia Twilight y la miro a los ojos, encontrando en esos ojos un poco de paz y tranquilidad, un refugio, rápidamente agito la cabeza de un lado a otro-¡No te me pegues tanto!-bramo levantándose y sujetando su espada de nuevo-¿Dónde está esa puta lagartija?-.

-¡Eso sí que funciono!-exclamo Pinkie Pie.

Drago se cansó de solo recibir ataques y con un movimiento de su mano lanzo a las 3 Gemas por los aires, provocando que cayeran al suelo-Son patéticas, sin su líder no son nada, aunque no me extraña, todas las Gemas no son más que perras sirviendo a unas más grandes-se burló Drago.

-¡Ya basta de tus insultos!-bramo Twilight y Drago fijo su atención en las chicas, Korra también se puso en guardia.

Drago solo negó con la cabeza-Vaya, que tristeza, realmente no parecen conocer su lugar, estoy comenzando a creer que son unas estúpidas, no me explico que pudo ver Batman en…un momento-Drago abrió sus ojos de golpe y comenzó a buscar con la mirada, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro-¿Dónde está Batman?-cuestiono comenzando a molestarse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Atrapados entre la espada y la pared o más concretamente por Batman, Lapis, Peridot, Stevonnie y una pared rocosa, Ras Al Ghul y Thalía miraban con seriedad al Caballero de la Noche y a sus aliadas, mismas que estaban en guardia en todo momento, esperando cualquier sorpresa desagradable de parte de los dos líderes de la Liga de las Sombras.

-Se acabó Ras, entrégame el medallón ahora mismo-exigió Batman.

-Lo siento detective, pero si lo quieres, tendrás que pelear por él-sentencio Ras quitándose su túnica, mostrando su torso rejuvenecido y desenvainando su espada, al tiempo que Batman entrecerraba los ojos.

 **Continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El poder de Drago sobrepasa por mucho a los héroes y ahora Batman ha ido tras Ras AL Ghul para arrebatarle el medallón ¿será posible que logren destruir el medallón antes de que sea demasiado tarde?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo el éxito que he tenido hasta ahora:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ellos aparecerán una vez que el más peligroso de todos los dementes vuelva a caminar sobre la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _como dice Skipper "siempre déjalos deseando más" y como puedes ver, realmente funciona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y eso que tiene las cadenas que suprimen su poder, imagínate como será cuando esté libre de ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pero como bien dijo Batman, aun son muy nuevas en todo eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _aunque las armas hieren a Drago, aún son demasiado nuevas en todo esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _como dije, cada quien sus gustos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ya viste que al principio sí, pero Drago sigue teniendo un poder abrumador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y aunque las armas lo hieren, sigue siendo un ser muy poderoso y las chicas aún son muy verdes en este asunto, y en ese orden:_

 _1.- Twilight y Sunset, Applejack y Rarity (creí que había quedado claro cuando las hago parejas en mis fics)_

 _2.- Korra y Asami_

 _3.- Atem y Tea o también Yugi y Tea, cualquiera de ellos_

 _4.- Ruby y Zafiro, Lapis y Peridot_

 _5.- Batman y Diana_

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _a ver dime ¿Qué técnicas son las que no entiendes de Drago? Por el momento, las chicas están en problemas y ahora Batman busca el medallón para destruirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _el portal se mantiene abierto y las cadenas mantienen su poder reducido, pero si todo sigue como hasta ahora no tardara en liberarse y desatar todo el poder que posee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _su poder esta reducido y suprimido por las cadenas que tiene, pero pronto se apagaran y serán libre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _las chicas demostraron sus habilidades y la de sus armas, pero aún son muy nuevas en todo eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pues ya lo viste, Drago los tiene contra la pared y si todo sigue como hasta ahora será libre por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _no tardará mucho en hacer su gran regreso, después de todo, él es la antítesis de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _aunque las chicas lograron algo, aún son muy verdes y por eso Drago las domino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _esos objetos están creados con la Luz de su hermano, la Presencia, respecto al Agua Bendita, lo dañan, pero son heridas superficiales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _aun así creo que sería mucho ponerlo al nivel de un Dios Destructor, quizás en jerarquía este junto a los Kaioshin, pero eso no quita que sea más poderoso que ellos y capaz de darle batalla a los Dioses Destructores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ciertamente, no por nada es la Gran Bestia del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _más o menos ese es el poder que puede usar por culpa de las cadenas que lo sujetan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _realmente es difícil que alguien no se asombre con su voluntad y determinación de luchar hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y a ver qué te parece ahora que Batman ideo un nuevo plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _sería un buen detalle y una gran forma de honrarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lord Muerte:** _no tienes nada de malo, son los gustos de cada quien, aunque agradezco la recomendación, nunca he sido de leer novelas, solo he leído la de Harry Potter y eso porque un amigo me hizo ver la primera película y quise ver que tal estaban los libros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está la continuación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ahora depende de que lo distraigan lo suficiente para que Batman destruya el medallón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y ese no es todo su poder, de hecho, aun puede ser más poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _yo ya quiero ver a los 12 Dioses, tengo deseos de ver como se llevan todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _por el momento la batalla sigue del lado de Drago, pues las chicas aún son muy nuevas en todo esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y eso es algo que reconoce en Batman, por eso lo quería en su ejército. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _aunque las armas lo hieren, no hay que olvidar que ellas siguen siendo muy nuevas en todo esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues como acabas de ver, el enfrentamiento no va nada bien, pero al menos Batman ya tiene un plan de respaldo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnú:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _pues ya no tienes que esperas más, porque aquí está la nueva parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _eso lo consideraría algo deliciosamente irónico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _el problema es que aún son muy verdes en el campo del heroísmo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _ciertamente y Drago es el enemigo que no debe subestimarse por nada del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Zultanita, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Rita Repulsa 2017, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Black Hunter, Odín, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hamon, Ryo Red, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, El Cazador Argentino, Xanatrix742, Lord Muerte, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Hell Drago, Razor Edge, WhiteKiller09, Speed Demon 24, AndrosValgreen4, Iron Mario, Visnú, Raft, Amo del Vacío, Twidash919, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	12. La Bestia del Mal Quinta Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Drago es un ser con un poder abrumador, pero cuando todo parecía perdido, un rayo de luz apareció y el cofre finalmente fue abierto, y Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie recibieron la luz de la Presencia, el ser supremo, convirtiéndose en la Humildad, la Castidad, la Diligencia, la Generosidad, la Caridad, la Paciencia y la Templanza, las 7 Virtudes, cuyas armas son capaces de dañar a la Bestia, pero…el poder de Drago sigue creciendo y muy pronto las cadenas que lo mantienen sujeto a su prisión se romperán y entonces será capaz de liberar todo su terrible poder en el mundo entero ¿habrá alguna manera de detenerlo y de devolverlo a su encierro?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 12**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 12 La Bestia del Mal**

 **Quinta Parte**

Ras Al Ghul se lanzó contra Batman, quien evadió el golpe de la espada de su enemigo con agilidad, para luego contraatacar, sacando de su cinturón un pequeño mango, al cual le apretó un botón y una espada se formó, misma que uso para bloquear el ataque de Ras.

-¡Veo que traías una espada contigo detective!-señalo Ras con burla.

-¡Siempre estoy preparado para todo Ras!-declaro Batman con fiereza, al tiempo que esquivaba un golpe más del arma de su enemigo, ninguno de los dos se iba a dejar vencer por el otro.

Mientras tanto, Peridot, Lapis y Stevonnie tenían acorralada a Thalía o al menos eso era lo que pensaban-¡Ríndete ahora humana y no te haremos daño!-declaro Peridot.

-No me hagan reír, no crean que no conozco a su raza y lo que querían hacer con la Tierra ¿saben? Aunque este mundo ya estaba podrido desde hace siglos me doy cuenta de que no solo es la Tierra, sino también todo el universo, tal vez mi padre tiene razón, la Bestia del Mal es el único que puede traer la justicia al universo, una vez que acabe con todos los humanos seguramente seguirá con las Gemas y con cada habitante del universo-dijo Thalía sonriendo de manera maligna.

-¡Estás loca!-acuso Stevonnie.

-¿Tú crees? Yo creí que solo estaba pasando por una etapa-señalo Thalía desenvainando una espada y atacando.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Drago ya los había divisado y su mirada se centraba específicamente en Batman, quien estaba concentrado en su batalla contra Ras Al Ghul, pero el Rey de las Tinieblas no necesito leer la mente del Caballero de la Noche para saber qué era lo que planeaba.

-Así que quiere destruir el medallón, muy astuto, pero está muy equivocado si piensa que lo voy a permitir-Drago abrió su garra derecha y preparo un ataque, pero entonces una flecha de luz salió de la nada y lo golpeo en el brazo, atravesándolo-¿Qué?-exclamo molesto.

Cuando volteo, se encontró con las chicas listas para pelear, incluso Korra estaba preparada para darle pelea-¡Parece que te olvidaste de nosotras reptil asqueroso!-se burló Sunset.

-Ustedes realmente tienen que aprender a conocer su lugar-señalo Drago lanzándose al ataque.

Rápidamente, todas esquivaron el ataque de Drago, Korra se deslizo con Tierra Control y luego ataco con fuego, dándole directamente a Drago en la cara, pero sin dañarlo ni un poco, el maligno demonio lanzo un golpe con su garra y logro darle a Korra, rasgándole su ropa y provocando que comenzara a sangrar, al tiempo que caía al suelo.

-¡Adiós Avatar!-sentencio Drago preparando el que habría sido el golpe final para Korra, pero…

-¡No tan rápido!-declaro Rainbow usando su nueva velocidad para clavar su lanza en el ojo izquierdo de Drago, provocando que rugiera de dolor, al tiempo que salpicaba el piso con lo que parecía ser sangre negra-¡Va uno!-declaro sonriendo.

Drago se llevó una mano a la zona dañada y Sunset aprovecho para darle un golpe con su espada, clavándosela en el otro ojo-¡Directo al puto ojo!-se burló.

Drago gruño con furia, pero ni con esos ataques caía-¡Una lanza y una espada atravesaron sus ojos…! ¿Y aún está de pie?-exclamo Applejack.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer?-pregunto Rarity asustada.

-¡Lo único que nos queda por hacer!-declaro Twilight llamando la atención de todas-¡Tenemos que resistir hasta que Batman logre destruir el medallón y lo envíe a su prisión de nuevo!-.

-¡Eso suena más fácil en palabras que en acciones!-grito Pinkie Pie asustada, ya que Drago se recuperó de los dos golpes que recibió.

-¡Van a pagar caro por esto perras malditas!-bramo furioso, al tiempo que se preparaba para la contienda.

Por su parte y aun algo aturdido por el golpe que le dio a Drago con la cabeza, Flash miraba hacia el cielo, tendido en el suelo, con una leve sonrisa, viendo como la oscuridad total envolvía al planeta que alguna vez juro proteger junto con sus amigos de la Liga de la Justicia, antes claro de que Superman provocara que la Liga perdiera su camino y provocaran todo esto, porque Batman tenía razón, ellos fueron los responsables de que ese monstruo llegara a la Tierra.

-Supongo que esto es lo que muchos llaman el momento de la revelación en el lecho de muerte…creo que hasta aquí llegamos…el mundo pronto se acabara, bueno, al menos todos sabrán que hice lo posible…esperen… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?-Flash se levantó de golpe y vio hacia la batalla.

Las Hijas de la Noche atacaban a Drago por todas direcciones, lanzando golpe tras golpe con sus armas, Flash solo observaba eso en silencio y luego miro a su alrededor, los miembros de la Liga estaban comenzando a recuperarse, al igual que los guerreros traídos de otros universos, aunque todos se veían muy lastimados, aún estaban dispuestos a seguir luchando.

La vista de Flash se fijó de nuevo en las pupilas de Batman, quienes a pesar de ser solo niñas seguían peleando contra el demonio, aunque este las superaba por mucho, sus armas lograban dañarlo, pero podía ver que no lograrían vencerlo y aun así seguían luchando, viendo reflejada a la Liga de la Justicia original en cada una de ellas.

Con una triste sonrisa, Flash recordó cuando la Liga era más que un equipo, eran amigos y una familia, al menos lo fueron hasta que…tal vez el Guasón arruino la vida de Superman y todos sus sueños de tener una familia, pero él destruyo miles de vidas, arruino muchos futuros, todo lo que hizo estuvo mal y él lo ayudo.

-¡De ninguna manera voy a quedarme aquí, voy a seguir luchando aunque parezca imposible!-declaro con una sonrisa.

Drago se vio sujeto del cuello por el látigo de Applejack, quien empleo su fuerza aumentada para derribarlos, momento que Rarity aprovecho para lanzar su abanico contra Drago, golpeándolo con fuerza por un costado y atravesándolo, pero su cuerpo se regeneraba sin problema alguno.

Pinkie Pie levanto su bastón y lanzo varias burbujas que al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de Drago explotaban con fuerza, pero Drago logro liberarse y lanzar a Applejack por los aires, Twilight y Sunset atacaron a Drago por los flancos, el Rey las intercepto con un golpe de su cola, mismo que evadieron agachándose a tiempo.

-¡Ustedes 7 son muy molestas pequeñas putas!-rugió Drago con furia, pero aunque estaba enfrascado en la batalla, sus ojos no habían perdido de vista lo que pasaba, vio que Batman estaba distraído en su batalla contra Ras Al Ghul y sonrió con maldad, girándose a gran velocidad, Drago lanzo una corriente capaz de cortar lo que fuera.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Flash al ver a donde se dirigía el ataque y actuando con rapidez.

Batman evadió un golpe de Ras a tiempo, pero en su distracción no se dio cuenta del ataque hasta que ya casi estaba sobre él, pero en el último momento, antes de que el ataque de Drago impactara sobre él, cortándolo a la mitad o algo peor.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Flash empujando a Batman a tiempo, siendo el corredor quien recibía el ataque, estrellándose contra unas rocas.

-¡No!-exclamo Batman al ver eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, pues Ras se lanzó al ataque de nuevo.

Batman esquivo el golpe y le lanzo un puñetazo a su enemigo, logrando derribarlos y quitándole el medallón en el proceso, miro el artefacto por unos segundos, analizándolo rápidamente y no tardo en descubrir como destruirlo.

-¡Tengo el medallón!-declaro levantándolo y preparándose para destruirlo.

Drago rugió al escuchar eso-¡Pero no será por mucho!-bramo al tiempo que sus ojos disparaban un rayo infernal.

-¡Batman cuidado!-grito Twilight al ver hacia donde se dirigía el ataque de Drago.

Batman escucho el grito de su pupila y se preparó para el impacto, colocando sus brazos sobre su pecho para protegerse, el ataque golpeo a Batman con fuerza y lo estrello contra una pared rocosa, para luego caer al suelo, quedando inerte, como si el Caballero de la Noche acabara de…

Las chicas se quedaron mudas ante eso, aquella visión debía ser mentira, no podía ser cierto, no debía ser cierto, debía ser un error-¡Batman!-grito Twilight.

Sunset quedo muda ante eso, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se vieron inundados por lágrimas-¡Padre!-grito llena de dolor.

Drago se rio ante aquella visión y miro a las niñas-Esto ya termino-se burló, cuando la risa de Batman se escuchó-¿Qué?-.

Batman se incorporó para asombro de todas, estaba algo lastimado y sangraba un poco del pecho y de las manos, pero fuera de eso se encontraba vivo y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, conforme se levantaba, las chicas sonreían llenas de alivio y admiración.

-Tienes razón…se acabó…-confirmo Batman al tiempo que mostraba los restos del medallón, mismo que había sido destruido.

Drago abrió mucho los ojos y entonces comprendió que había pasado, Batman no se protegió con sus brazos, uso el medallón como escudo y cuando su ataque lo golpeo, fue el medallón el que recibió el mayor impacto, claro que Batman quedo con algunas heridas y daños, pero…

-¡No!-exclamo con furia.

Con el medallón destruido, el portal volvió a abrirse con fuerza y comenzó a succionar a Drago con fuerza, el Rey de las Tinieblas sintió como las cadenas lo jalaban de vuelta hacia su prisión, comenzando a luchar contra aquella fuerza que lo llevaba de vuelta a ese repulsivo lugar.

-¡Batman lo logro!-grito Fluttershy limpiándose una lágrima que cayó por su rostro cuando creyó que había muerto.

-¡Háganse a un lado pronto!-grito Twilight y rápidamente todas se quitaron.

Drago pasó a su lado, luchando con todas sus fuerzas o al menos las que esas malditas cadenas le permitían usar-¡No! ¡No otra vez!-bramo con furia luchando por mantenerse en la Tierra, aunque el medallón había sido destruido, Drago había alcanzado una gran cantidad de poder y por eso podía dar batalla a ese portal.

Al ver eso, Batman se tensó-Rayos…calcule mal, ese monstruo ya alcanzo el suficiente poder para resistir, si esto sigue así el portal colapsara antes de que lo aprisione de nuevo-.

Las chicas también veían eso con espanto, Drago estaba resistiendo mucho el poder del portal-¡Rayos, ese lagarto resiste más que un vaquero en el jaripeo!-exclamo Applejack.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Rarity.

-¡Aun lado!-exclamo una voz detrás de ellas, cuando voltearon se encontraron con los Guerreros Z, las Crystal Gems y Korra dispuestos a pelear.

Garnet, Perla y Amatista se fusionaron en Alexandrita, quien comenzó a lanzar varias flechas de luz contra Drago, golpeándolo con fuerza, pero el Rey no se dejaba ganar, Korra entro en Estado Avatar y uso el poder de los 4 Elementos contra Drago.

-¡Kame Hame Ha/Resplandor Final/Galick Ho/Makan Kosa Po!-los Guerreros Z lanzaron sus mejores ataques contra Drago.

Toda esa combinación de ataques golpearon con fuerza a Drago, pero él lograba resistirlos sin problema alguno, lo que los dejaba sorprendidos, pues Drago era capaz de resistir el poder que lo empujaba y el de sus atacantes, era algo extraordinario y a la vez aterrador.

-¡Rayos! ¡Ese maldito no se rinde con nada!-bramo Vegeta.

Goku gruño ante eso y como solía hacerlo actuó con rapidez-¡Kaioken!-grito activando su arma secreta y aumentando la potencia de su ataque.

Aquella explosión de energía logro empujar a Drago y acercarlo más al portal, pero aun lograba resistir aquellos inmensos poderes-¿Creen que pueden vencerme? ¡No son más que un montón de sabandijas que deben conocer su lugar!-bramo Drago resistiendo.

Las chicas solo observaban eso con mucha impresión, realmente era un espectáculo que se vería solo una vez en la vida, pero también sentía mucha impotencia-¡Puta madre! ¿De qué sirve tener estas armas si no podemos hacer algo para ayudar?-gruño Rainbow.

-¡No podemos hacer nada, ninguna de nosotras puede hacer lo que ellos hacen!-señalo Applejack.

-¡Se equivocan!-grito Batman apareciendo detrás de ellas-¡Ustedes tienen un poder que va más allá de la imaginación, un poder que puede dañar a Drago, un poder que proviene de la Presencia misma!-.

-¡Pero nuestras armas no sirven de nada en algo como eso!-declaro Rarity.

-¡Claro que sirven, tal vez solas no puedan lograr nada, pero juntas entonces podrán hacer que un milagro suceda!-explico Batman.

Las chicas vieron a su maestro sin entender que hablaba, pero entonces Twilight abrió sus ojos de golpe, la respuesta era tan obvia que no podía creer que se haya tardado tanto en descubrirla, rápidamente volteo a ver a sus amigas.

-¡Eso es chicas! ¡Nosotras podemos hacer algo! ¿Recuerdan cómo abrimos el cofre? ¡Queríamos ayudar a todos en contra de ese monstruo y eso es lo que queremos hacer ahora también, si todas unimos nuestros deseos y sentimientos…!-.

-¡Podremos hacer que esa lagartija súper desarrollada reciba un golpe que jamás olvidara!-exclamo Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

-Pues…si…eso era lo que iba a decir-reconoció Twilight.

-¡Pues entonces hay que intentarlo!-acepto Rarity y las 6 amigas se juntaron en un círculo, la única que faltaba era Sunset.

La peli fuego no sabía qué hacer, ella quería detener a ese monstruo, pero no sentía que fuera amiga de esas 6 chicas, fue cuando Batman le puso una mano en el hombro y con una leve sonrisa le dijo todo lo que pensaba en esos momentos, asintiendo, Sunset se acercó al círculo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

Como si supieran que debían hacer, las 7 chicas alzaron sus respectivas armas y estas comenzaron a brillar intensamente, captando la atención de Drago, quien aun resistía todo lo que le arrojaban, fue cuando vio como las armas levitaban a las chicas, dándoles una apariencia angelical, antes de que se convirtieran en un rayo de luz celestial, mismo que lo golpeo con fuerza, uniéndose a los demás ataques.

Aquel impacto de poder fue lo que necesitaban, el golpe de gracia, Drago no pudo resistir más y finalmente fue atraído hacia el portal, pero antes de ser tragado de nuevo, alargo su cola y capturo a Ras de una pierna.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Ras antes de ser jalado también hacia el portal, lanzando un grito.

-¡Padre!-grito Thalía tratando de sujetarlo, pero no lo consiguió a tiempo.

-¡No me iré solo esta vez!-bramo Drago siendo succionando por el portal y llevándose a Ras con él.

-¡No! ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!-grito Ras, Batman trato de rescatarlo con uno de sus lazos, pero no logro sujetarlo a tiempo y Ras desapareció también en el portal.

Antes de que el portal se cerrara, Drago lanzo una última advertencia-¡Esta no será la última vez que me vean, voy a regresar y la próxima vez no ocurrirá un milagro que los salve!-sentencio cuando el portal se cerró finalmente.

Una vez que el portal se cerró, la oscuridad comenzó a desaparecer y la luz del sol ilumino todo el lugar, al tiempo que los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia se recuperaban poco a poco del intenso ataque que recibieron, los que había atacado a Drago cayeron al suelo de rodillas.

-Uff…eso sí que fue intenso-dijo Goku.

-Pero por lo menos ya se marchó-dijo Trunks aliviado.

-Por ahora-añadió Piccolo con seriedad.

-Piccolo tiene razón, se fue, pero es muy probable que regrese de nuevo-reconoció Batman-pero la próxima vez estaremos listos-dijo viendo hacia donde estaban sus alumnas, las cuales estaban recuperando el aliento de lo que acababan de hacer.

-Eso fue… ¡PINKIE INCREIBLE!-grito Pinkie Pie dando un salto de emoción.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Realmente somos dignas compañeras de Batman!-declaro Rainbow dando un salto de emoción ante lo que acababan de conseguir.

Batman sonrió ante eso, realmente lo habían conseguido, Drago volvió a ser expulsado a su prisión, poco a poco, todos los integrantes de la Liga, así como sus visitantes de otros mundos comenzaron a recuperarse de la intensa batalla, el Caballero de la Noche se acercó a sus pupilas y las miro con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Lo hicieron bien, sabía que ustedes eran las indicadas-dijo Batman orgulloso.

-Usted… ¿nos recluto para esto, verdad? Para salvar al mundo de ese monstruo-dedujo Twilight.

-Efectivamente, sabía que había algo especial en ustedes y al ver que la luz de la Presencia las ilumino, dándoles esas armas ya no me queda duda alguna de que hice lo correcto-dijo Batman sonriendo.

Fue cuando las armas comenzaron a brillar intensamente, elevándose en el aire, para luego volverse pequeños brazaletes, mismos que se colocaron en las muñecas de cada chica, realmente eran muy llamativos y Rarity quedo más que encantada por ellos.

-¿Las armas se convirtieron en brazaletes?-pregunto Rainbow confundida-ahora ¿Cómo podremos usarlas?-.

-Algo me dice que lo sabremos en su momento-dijo Applejack comprendiendo lo que Batman les dijo cuando les encomendó proteger el cofre.

-Realmente fue una primera misión muy aterradora-dijo Fluttershy.

-Cobarde-gruño Sunset con enojo, aunque por dentro estaba muy emocionada porque habían triunfado y parecía que todos estaban bien hasta que…

-¡Batman!-el grito de John llamo la atención de Batman y de todo el grupo, el Linterna Verde se acercó a su amigo y lo miro con mucha preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre John?-pregunto Batman preocupado por la mirada de su amigo.

John no respondió de inmediato, su cuerpo temblaba y con lágrimas en los ojos miro a su amigo-Es Barry-respondió con angustia.

Batman y sus pupilas se dirigieron al lugar donde Barry se encontraba, cuando llegaron, las chicas se quedaron horrorizadas al ver al velocista, Batman se quedó mudo ante eso y una mirada triste se formó en su rostro.

-Dios mío-dijo con pena y tristeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Días Después**

La Atalaya se encontraba en medio de una fiesta, misma que celebraban no solo la victoria contra el más temible de todos los enemigos, sino para poder darle la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia de forma oficial, algo que no se había hecho desde la derrota de Superman, pues todos se concentraron en la construcción de Damocles, de la reparación de las ciudades y del juicio en contra de los antiguos héroes.

Todos estaban presentes, incluso Korra y los Guerreros Z, a quienes Bills y Quetzalcóatl fueron a recoger, pero incluso ellos se quedaron un rato en la fiesta, acompañados de Lady Deboness y sus respectivos ángeles.

Bills estaba disfrutando de la comida del bufet, al tiempo que Fluttershy le comenzó a acariciar la barbilla de forma juguetona, lo que provoco que se pusiera de nuevo en actitud de gato mimado hasta que sintió la mirada de todos sobre él.

-¡Ya déjame en paz!-bramo fingiendo molestarse.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Fluttershy con miedo en sus ojos, hecho que basto para que Bills se ruborizara avergonzado.

-Vaya, nunca creí que habría alguien que pudiera avergonzarlo de ese modo-se burló Whiss.

-Quieres callarte Whiss-gruño Bills.

Fue cuando Batman subió al escenario, acompañado de los demás líderes de la Liga de la Justicia-¡Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar una nueva victoria de la justicia contra la maldad y no cualquier maldad, la maldad máxima, el ser más perverso y cruel que ha existido, pero aunque estuvimos en serios problemas, al final logramos prevalecer gracias a grandes aliados, viejos amigos y también nuevos amigos, por ese motivo quiero anunciar que a partir de este momento el Avatar Korra y los Guerreros Z son miembros honorarios de la Liga de la Justicia!-anuncio Batman y todos estallaron en aplausos.

Goku solo sonrió divertido, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza, Trunks se sonrojo un poco, mientras que Vegeta y Piccolo solo se mantenían de brazos cruzados, Korra, por su parte, saludo a todos con una sonrisa, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de acciones.

-¡Del mismo modo…!-continuo Batman callando a la multitud-¡Quiero darle la bienvenida a un viejo amigo y miembro fundador de la Liga de la Justicia, tal vez cometió errores, pero en esta batalla demostró que estaba arrepentido y dispuesto a compensar todo el mal que causo, sus acciones le permitieron obtener un perdón firmado y ahora está listo para volver a la Liga, démosle la bienvenida a Flash!-anuncio Batman.

El aludido hizo acto de presencia, al tiempo que la muchedumbre aplaudía con más ganas, mientras que Flash saludaba con su nuevo brazo robótico, al tiempo que hacía un baile también con su pierna robótica, pues cuando quito a Batman para protegerlo del ataque de Drago, este logro golpear a Flash, provocando que perdiera el brazo y la pierna izquierda.

Una vez que Batman dio por terminado el discurso, la fiesta continua con normalidad, aunque los Dioses tuvieron que retirarse, pues ya era hora de que sus campeones regresaran a sus respectivos universos, tras estrecharse la mano y desearse buena suerte mutuamente, los Dioses se retiraron con sus respectivos guerreros hacia sus propios mundos.

En esos momentos, Flash estaba hablando con John y Roy, mientras disfrutaban de una refrescante bebida-Vaya, es bueno volver a la Atalaya, realmente es agradable volver a ver la Tierra desde aquí-expreso sonriendo.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?-pregunto Roy preocupado por las extremidades que Flash perdió.

-Bueno…será difícil acostumbrarme a esto, pero supongo que no podía volver al lado de los buenos sin antes darle algo al mundo por todo lo que hice-señalo Barry con una sonrisa divertida-pero estoy bien, Bats arreglo la pierna y el brazo para que soporten toda la velocidad de la que soy capaz, así que solo tengo que entrenar muy duro-.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto viejo amigo-dijo John sonriendo.

-Es bueno volver-dijo Barry sonriendo.

Las chicas se acercaron a Batman, quien ya se había despedido de Lady Deboness, después de que la Diosa lo felicitara por la sabia elección que hizo con las elegidas, reconociendo lo sabio que Zeno Sama fue al encomendarle esa misión a tan gran héroe.

-Es bueno ver que incluso los héroes pueden relajarse un poco-dijo Twilight.

-Siempre es bueno descansar debes en cuando-señalo Batman.

-¡Pero creo que a esta fiesta le hace falta algo!-declaro Pinkie Pie pensativa-¡Ya sé!-grito dirigiéndose al escenario, sin que la pudieran detener.

-Creo que los héroes están a punto de disfrutar de una fiesta como jamás lo han hecho-dijo Applejack divertida.

-Por cierto Batman, quería preguntarle ¿Por qué no nos hizo miembros de la Liga de la Justicia?-pregunto Rainbow-¿acaso no le pateamos el trasero a ese lagarto de mierda? Creo que eso amerita que nos haga miembros-.

Batman sonrió un poco ante eso y negó con la cabeza-Aun es muy pronto para ello, son muy jóvenes y tienen mucho que aprender, pero no se preocupen, algún día estarán listas-.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Creo que la charla ya va a terminar-dijo Fluttershy con timidez.

-Estoy de acuerdo-apoyo Rarity, pues en esos momentos Pinkie Pie apareció tocando una gran cantidad de instrumentos y comenzó a cantar…

 **( www. youtube watch? v=UlH2IYibhck)**

La fiesta comenzó a ponerse muy animada gracias a la alegre Pinkie Pie y sus amigas no tardaron en unirse, poco a poco, todos los héroes también comenzaron a animarse, algunas parejas salieron a bailar, aunque Sunset se mantuvo junto a Batman en todo momento.

El Caballero de la Noche no pudo evitar sonreír, definitivamente había formado un equipo muy peculiar, pero estaba seguro que todas llegarían muy lejos y que tarde o temprano, Sunset sería una más del grupo, él contaba con eso y tenía fe en ello.

Había un largo camino por recorrer como maestro de ese nuevo equipo, pero ahora era tiempo de celebrar y relajarse un poco, pero no demasiado, pues Thalía escapo del lugar antes de ser capturada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Un gemido de dolor se escuchó, al tiempo que un hombre observaba como sus intestinos eran engullidos como si fueran fideos por un inmenso ser de maldad, se trataba de Drago, quien estaba dándose un banquete con el cuerpo de Ras Al Ghul, a quien mantenía vivo para que pudiera ver como lo devoraba lentamente, Drago saco el hígado de Al Ghul y se lo trago.

-Esta batalla puede haberse perdido, pero esto no es más que el comienzo-dijo Drago con maldad-ahora que he despertado y que el Multiverso sintió mi presencia, mis ejércitos se fortalecerán poco a poco, mis generales volverán a la vida y los 4 Jinetes se alzaran, pronto la Tierra y todos mis enemigos caerán ante los 7 Pecados, los Maestros volverán a causar terror y el infierno se desatara-sentencio Drago riéndose con maldad, para luego seguir devorando a Ras lentamente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Drago ha vuelto a ser sellado y la Tierra está a salvo una vez más de la maldad, pero…el poder de las tinieblas se fortalece y muy pronto una nueva amenaza será liberada"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **DESPUES DE VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER DEBO DECIR QUE DE LOS DIOSES DESTRUCTORES ME ESPERABA TODO MENOS UN PAYASO, TAMPOCO ENTIENDO PORQUE KRILIN LE TIENE MAS MIEDO A TAMBORINE QUE A FREEZER, EN MI OPINION, FREEZER LO MATO DE FORMA MAS HORROROSA**

 **POR CIERTO, ALGUIEN SABE COMO REPORTAR FALLAS EN DEVIANTART, PORQUE DESDE HACE DIAS NO HE PODIDO GUARDAR NUEVAS IMÁGENES EN LAS CARPETAS QUE TENGO, YA SEA EN FAVORITOS O DE LOS QUE YO HAGO**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ciertamente, sus poderes están limitados en muchos sentidos, por eso no puede predecir muchas cosas, las cadenas lo tienen bien sujeto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ciertamente es una ventaja que tenga las cadenas que suprimen todo su maligno poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ya di mi opinión al respecto, aunque el Dios del Universo 10 va a tener mucho que explicar por su ausencia por Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el medallón fue destruido y Drago ha vuelto a ser encerrado, pero no por completo, aún puede regresar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _afortunadamente ya termino, al menos por ahora, ya que Drago no fue vencido del todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y eso que todavía no sabes ni la mitad de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _por fortuna todos lo lograron gracias a la unión de sus poderes, pero el costo fue un poco alto, ya que Flash quedo sin un brazo y sin una pierna al haber salvado a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _el Zocado o Resplandor del Diablo es un ataque que puede ser usado de muchas formas, puede ser una barrera de energía, una explosión más fuerte que una nuclear, bolas de poder, rayos destructivos que se disparan en varias direcciones, etc. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no exactamente, ahí dejo que cada quien escoja a su preferido para explicar esa situación, pudo ser o el narrador o Deboness. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _lo que Drago dijo fue que podía haberlos vencido de otro modo que no fuera con fuerza bruta, algo que Batman habría hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _eso aún no lo he decidido, ya que el poder de las armas viene de la Presencia misma, la fuerza suprema de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _como acabas de ver es así, ya que aunque fue vencido, su presencia ocasiono un gran daño en todos los universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _con Drago vencido se avecina el entrenamiento para las chicas, especialmente porque deben aprender muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _Drago fue vencido por el momento, pero aún se avecina algo peor, pues el daño que causo ya está hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _las armas hicieron lo suyo, al igual que las chicas, pero esto es solo el comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _como dije antes, nunca vi esa serie mucho, especialmente porque en ese entonces estudiaba la universidad y casi no tenía tiempo para ver la tele. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _puede haber de todo en esta vida, por el momento la primera batalla terminó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _aunque ahora seguramente se arrepiente de haberse aliado con Drago, especialmente por como acabo todo para él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _aunque la batalla se ganó, para Ras fue la hora de pagar por todos sus pecados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _la verdad no sé qué me quieres dar a entender con "sobrevalorado" y francamente no me interesa saber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _la primera batalla terminó, aunque hubo un gran precio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _lo detuvieron, pero Flash ha perdido un brazo y una pierna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _en esto es algo que no te puedo ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y claro que le fue mal a Ras, especialmente porque termino siendo comido vivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lord Muerte:** _eso es muy cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _y lamento decirte que en eso no te puedo ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnú:** _y también puede que esté equivocado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y ese alguien no fue otro más que el valiente Flash. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el medallón ha sido destruido y Drago ha vuelto a su prisión, por ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _de algún modo lo es, ya que cuando Drago libera ese poder es como una explosión de maldad, no simplemente borra un universo, sino que además consume a todos los que ahí habitaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _también pensé eso, aunque debo decir que muchos de ellos no son lo que esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _el poder de Drago es bastante abrumador, pero por suerte fue sellado antes de que se liberara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y como a mí me gusta quedar bien, aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _Batman logro actuar pronto e incluso hizo que fuera Drago quien destruyera el medallón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _por fortuna Batman encontró un modo de detener a Drago y sellarlo de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y el plan de Batman resulto perfectamente, Drago ha vuelto a su prisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _aunque realmente le volteo todo el paradigma a Drago, pues hizo que él mismo destruyera el medallón, aunque Flash quedo muy herido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y vaya que lo lograron, aunque Drago se llevó un bocadillo para el camino de regreso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, Zultanita, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Black Hunter, Odín, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Xanatrix742, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, El Cazador Argentino, Sombra 02, Lord Muerte, Ocnarf, Visnú, Amo del Vacío, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Razor Edge, WhiteKiiler09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Twidahs919, AndrosValgreen4, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	13. Lider

" _ **Han pasado 3 semanas desde el ataque de Drago y desde que la luz de la Presencia se liberó en 7 almas nobles, mismas que se convirtieron en las Virtudes Humanas y la esperanza del Multiverso, durante todo ese tiempo, la humanidad nunca se dio cuenta del terrible peligro en el que se encontraban, justificando los extraños sucesos con un fenómeno atmosférico muy raro y la Liga de la Justicia se encargó de mantenerlos con esa idea para evitar que el pánico aumentara cuando todavía se estaban recuperando de la traición de sus mayores héroes, durante ese tiempo, Batman se ha enfocado por completo en el entrenamiento de las Hijas de la Noche y la protección de Gótica"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= HLWVd0LCt2I**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 13**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 13 Líder**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde el ataque de Drago y desde que Batman decidió que el entrenamiento de las chicas pasaría al siguiente nivel, en el cual debían hacer patrullajes nocturnos, esa noche tenían una misión, detener a una banda de ladrones de banco que habían estado operando cerca del centro de la ciudad, pero que no se conformaba solo con robar bancos, sino también a personas que se encontraban en las calles.

Ese día, aquella banda de ladrones había obtenido un suculento botín y al verlos más de cerca se pudo notar que no eran otros más que los Guasones, quienes ya habían escapado de la cárcel tras el extraño fenómeno atmosférico que cubrió al mundo entero.

-¡Esto sí que es un botín!-declaro uno de los criminales viendo la gran cantidad de dinero que acababan de robar.

-¡Me pregunto si el Guasón habrá tenido grandes ganancias como estas en sus buenos tiempos!-expreso el que iba manejando.

-Lo dudo mucho ¡Esto es mucho dinero!-grito la chica del grupo riéndose divertida.

Pero las risas se vieron apagadas cuando escucharon un fuerte sonido y una de las llantas reventaba con fuerza, lo que obligó al conductor a frenar de golpe, para luego descender junto con sus compañeros, quienes vieron que el neumático que reventó fue el de la parte trasera en el lado derecho, pero al acercarse más…

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto uno de los criminales cuando vio una extraña estrella en el neumático.

-¡Oigan!-la voz de Twilight sonó en la oscuridad y las Hijas de la Noche aparecieron frente a los Guasones.

-No creo que sepan esto, pero el banco abre a las 8 de la mañana-dijo Rainbow sonriendo de manera burlona.

Los Guasones se incorporaron y miraron a sus atacantes con mucha confusión, fue cuando una de las chicas fijo su atención en Firebird-¡Oigan! ¡Esa es la chica que dejo a Stacy en mal estado!-señalo con enojo.

-¡Ya la recuerdo, creo que este es el momento perfecto para vengar a nuestro compañeros!-declaro el líder de la banda.

-Si quieren terminar como sus amigos entonces con gusto los complaceré-dijo Sunset sonriendo maliciosamente, para luego lanzarse contra los Guasones.

-¡Firebird espera! ¡Necesitamos un plan de ataque!-grito Twilight pero fue tarde y al poco tiempo, el resto de las chicas, con excepción de Fluttershy y Rarity se lanzaron a la batalla.

-Creo que el plan de ataque es atacar-dijo Fluttershy con timidez.

-Supongo que no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora más que pelear-dijo Rarity lanzándose también a la batalla.

Twilight no pudo hacer más que suspirar con resignación antes de ir a la batalla también, seguida por Fluttershy, atacando con sus habilidades y armas que Batman les entrego, ya que el Caballero de las Noche les prohibió estrictamente usar las Armas Sagradas contra criminales comunes como los Guasones, y contra villanos de alto rango solo en caso de emergencia.

Las chicas estaban confiadas en que podrían vencer a los Guasones, después de todo, solo eran criminales de cuarta, no se comparaban con el Guasón real, pero para su asombro comenzaron a ser derrotadas, no entendían que pasaban, Twilight trataba de decirles que se reorganizaran, pero cada quien estaba por su lado, especialmente Sunset.

Poco a poco, comenzaron a ser dominadas por los Guasones, hasta que tropezaron una contra la otra, cayendo al suelo y derrotándose solas, lo que provoco una risa en los Guasones, quienes las rodearon y les apuntaron con sus armas.

-¿Y ustedes se creen heroínas? Que buen chiste-dijo el líder de ese grupo de Guasones, quien respondía al nombre de Fung.

Ya que en total existían al menos 3 pandillas que llevaban el nombre del "Guasón", la primera de ellas operaba en el parque de la ciudad, donde fueron capturados por las chicas, la segunda eran ellos y la tercera operaba en el otro lado de la ciudad, y ahora también en el parque, pues tras la caída de la primer pandilla se adueñaron del lugar.

-Acabemos con ellas ahora…-el tipo se vio silenciado cuando sintió que algo lo jalaba hacia el techo de la camioneta que estaban usando para escapar.

Fue entonces que Batman hizo acto de aparición, dando un salto y quedando ante los Guasones, quienes al ver al Caballero de la Noche se lanzaron al ataque, pero Batman los detuvo a todos con mucha facilidad, noqueándolos y luego amarrándolos junto al dinero robado.

El sonido de las sirenas de policías llamaron la atención de todo el grupo-A las sombras-indico Batman y el grupo asintió.

Una vez que desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche, la policía llego y Bullock descendió del auto, acercándose a la pandilla-Veo que son otros payasos que tratan de ser el Guasón-dijo con fastidio.

-Y aquí está el dinero que robaron detective-señalo uno de los oficiales.

Antes de que Bullock dijera algo, un auto de color azul con detalles blancos hizo acto de aparición y de este descendió Celestia-¿Cuál es la situación detective?-pregunto Celestia.

-Nada que le concierna señorita-respondió Bullock.

-Le conviene ser un poco más respetuoso detective, no olvide que la próxima semana asumiré el puesto de comisionada de la ciudad, así que debo prepararme desde ahora-indico Celestia cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento, es solo que aún falta una semana para eso y no me explico cómo es que quiere comenzar su trabajo desde ahora-dijo Bullock.

-Quiero comenzar a adaptarme a la vida que me espera una vez que asuma el puesto-explico Celestia.

-Entiendo-dijo Bullock-y espero que no le moleste que lo pregunte, pero ¿Por qué motivo una institutriz tan respetada como usted y no solo entre los suyos, sino también entre sus alumnos, quiere cambiar la vida escolar por la de policía?-pregunto Bullock.

Celestia no respondió, simplemente siguió de brazos cruzados antes de responderle al detective-Simplemente quiero evitar que alguien más sufra lo mismo que yo y tal vez…solo tal vez, esto me ayude a recuperar lo que me arrebataron hace tantos años-respondió con algo de tristeza.

Bullock solo se quedó en silencio, observando a la que pronto sería la nueva comisionada en Ciudad Gótica, pero si tenía que ser franco, nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría ocupar el lugar de Gordon, nadie podría hacerlo jamás.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Las chicas se encontraban de rodillas, posición en la que el Caballero de la Noche las colocaba cuando quería hablar seriamente con ellas y en esos momentos realmente quería hacerlo, todas sabían que habían estado muy mal en esa misión, realmente fueron patéticas.

-¿Me quieren explicar que fue lo que pasó? Les di una sencilla tarea y no fueron capaces de cumplirla, incluso se vencieron entre ustedes, tropezando una con otra-señalo Batman con dureza, no estaba molesto, pero necesitaba que comprendieran su error.

-Lo sabemos y lo sentimos-se disculpó Twilight.

-Francamente no logramos entender que pasó-dijo Applejack con pena.

-Estuvimos asombrosas contra ese lagarto de mierda, incluso le devolvimos a su casa, pero no fuimos capaces de lidiar contra unos criminales de poca monta-dijo Rainbow impresionada y avergonzada.

-Si ustedes no hubieran interferido habría acabado con ellos-gruño Sunset.

-¿Disculpa? Todas fallamos ¿y nos culpas a nosotras por eso?-cuestiono Rarity indignada.

-Me da gusto ver que usas esa cabeza para algo más que ponerte fijador para el cabello barato, diva-se burló Sunset.

Rarity iba a responder, pero Fluttershy le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarla, ya que la expresión de Batman indicaba que no estaba de muy buen humor, incluso Sunset tuvo que quedarse callada ante eso, el Caballero de la Noche comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a las chicas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál dirían que fue su error?-pregunto Batman y Pinkie Pie alzo su mano-¿sí?-.

-¡Que no hicimos más que tropezar una con la otra, que actuamos sin elaborar un plan y que básicamente hicimos lo que cada una quería!-respondió Pinkie Pie dejando a sus amigas con la boca abierta.

-Precisamente, son un equipo, no pueden ir por ahí haciendo lo que se les antoje, por suerte, los Guasones no son más que una banda de bravucones que creen poder hacer lo que quieran, pero si se enfrentaran a algún villano del mundo o al mismo Drago y del modo en que lo hicieron hoy no estarían aquí en estos momentos sino 6 metros bajo tierra-señalo Batman con dureza-les hizo falta organización, dirección, liderazgo, necesitan un líder-.

-Ah…creí que usted era nuestro líder-dijo Fluttershy con timidez.

-Yo soy su mentor, su maestro, las guiare en este camino que deben recorrer y les enseñare a usar sus habilidad y armas adecuadamente, pero el equipo también debe aprender a valerse por sí mismo, sin necesitarme en todo momento, por ese motivo, su equipo debe tener un líder…-Batman se vio interrumpido cuando Rainbow levanto su mano.

-¿Puedo ser la líder? No es por presumir, pero yo soy la capitana del equipo de fútbol, basquetbol, atletismo, natación y otras cosas de la escuela-señalo con orgullo.

-¿Por qué deberías ser tú, adicta a la victoria?-cuestiono Sunset-yo llevo más tiempo con Batman que todas ustedes, yo debo ser la líder-.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero yo soy más fuerte y además, tengo más experiencia en el campo, ya que siempre he sabido organizar y dirigir a mi familia en la granja-dijo Applejack.

-Por favor, no necesitamos fuerza, sino estilo y quien mejor para eso que yo-dijo Rarity moviendo su melena de forma seductora.

-¡Yo quiero ser la líder!-grito Pinkie Pie y todo el grupo volteo a ver a la chica con una mirada de alerta en sus rostros-¿Qué? No hay razón, solo creo que debo serlo-explico sonriendo.

Las únicas que no decían nada eran Twilight y Fluttershy, Batman alzo la mano y eso basto para que todas guardaran silencio, especialmente cuando Sunset iba a decir algo más-Ya lo había pensado desde hace mucho y también ya había tomado mi decisión, lo medite por mucho tiempo y tras analizar todas mis opciones una y otra vez he decidido que la líder será Twilight/Magic Star-.

Al escuchar eso, todo el grupo se quedó mudo y con los ojos muy abiertos, pero nadie se quedó más impresionada que Sunset y Twilight, la primera apretó los puños con furia al escuchar eso, mientras que Twilight no sabía ni que decir, fue cuando Batman volvió a hablar.

-Te elegí como líder porque vi lo que hiciste durante la batalla con Drago, las inspiraste, las motivaste a seguir luchando, a que se unieran y juntas lograron abrir el cofre, gracias a ti encontraron el camino correcto e incluso la manera de usar su poder para volver a desterrarlo, por ese motivo te elegí, creo que eres la más indicada para tomar el papel de líder-explico Batman.

Twilight no sabía que decir al respecto, pero sus amigas sí-Batman tiene razón, de no ser por ti no nos habríamos animado a darle su merecido a ese toro salvaje-señalo Applejack.

-Realmente fuiste muy inspiradora en ese momento-apoyo Fluttershy.

-¡Sí que lo fuiste!-concordó Pinkie Pie dando un salto de un lado a otro.

-Creo que yo habría hecho un mejor papel de líder-dijo Rainbow Dash-pero si Batman cree que lo harás bien entonces creo que puedo darte una oportunidad-.

-Oh vamos, yo estoy completamente segura de que Twilight hará un estupendo trabajo, después de todo, Batman confía en ella y vaya que es cierto, tú nos inspiraste-.

Conforme las chicas adulaban a su amiga y nueva líder, la furia de Sunset comenzó a crecer con más fuerza, ya no bastaba con aquella mocosa de mierda fuera más lista que ella, ahora incluso se había ganado la predilección de Batman, eso ya era demasiado-¡Oh claro…ella es muy especial!-soltó con furia, captando la atención de todos.

Batman entrecerró los ojos, ya esperándose esa reacción, por lo que intervino antes de que pasara a mayores-Sunset, el que la haya escogido como líder no significa que no confié en ti o que no te considere apta para el papel, tú también tienes un gran potencial, serías una gran líder-.

-¿Y por qué no me elegiste a mí?-cuestiono con una mirada llena de furia y derramando lágrimas de enojo.

-Porque aun tienes mucho que aprender, solo te pido que confíes en mí, sé que ahora te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero es lo menos que te puedo pedir-dijo Batman.

Sunset no respondió, simplemente se levantó de golpe y se largó de la Bati Cueva a su habitación, aunque en el trayecto se escuchó como tiraba varias cosas al suelo, seguramente se iría a golpear el saco con la forma de Superman hasta que sus manos y pies sangraran.

Twilight quiso detenerla, pero Batman la detuvo-Twilight, quiero hablar contigo a solas-indico el Caballero de la Noche-el resto de ustedes, ayude a Alfred a limpiar todo lo que Sunset haya roto, por favor-.

Asombradas por el modo en que Batman les dio aquella indicaciones, las 5 chicas asintieron, mientras que Batman y Twilight se retiraban, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la computadora, una vez ahí, Batman abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco una carpeta.

-Creo que Sunset ahora me odia, si es que no lo hacía antes-dijo Twilight con preocupación.

-Ella no te odia, solo está molesta-explico Batman-pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión, lo que dije antes era cierto, creo que Sunset sería una gran líder, pero tiene mucha rabia en su interior, mucho odio y si la nombrara líder las llevaría a su destrucción-.

-Entiendo-.

-Twilight, te nombre líder por dos razones, la primera ya te la explique, pero la segunda razón fue porque creo que eres la única que puede ayudar a Sunset para que salga del abismo en el que lleva atrapada desde hace años-informo Batman.

Al escuchar eso, Twilight miro a Batman con confusión-¿De qué habla? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Sunset?-pregunto con curiosidad, pero algo en su interior hizo que se angustiara.

Por toda respuesta, Batman le entrego la carpeta-Ábrela-le indico con seriedad.

Twilight hizo lo que Batman le indico y abrió la carpeta, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era un expediente de Sunset, en el cual la mostraban como una joven prodigio, una chica con un IQ bastante impresionante, campeona en muchas competencias escolares, el orgullo de sus padres, pero luego…las siguientes hojas mostraban a la chica en una que otra prisión, liberada en poco tiempo, pero en todas ellas tenía la misma mirada que portaba ahora, aquella que atemorizaba a cualquiera.

-Sunset es una chica complicada…ella…ha sufrido mucho-dijo Batman captando la atención de Twilight-ella es huérfana, fue adoptada por un buen matrimonio que la quiso y amo como si fuera su verdadera hija, tuvo una gran infancia y cuando el futuro parecía brillante para ella ocurrió la tragedia-.

Twilight se quedó en silencio, pensando a que tragedia se refería Batman y luego comprendió-La destrucción de Metrópolis-dedujo.

-Sí y no-respondió Batman captando la atención de Twilight-tuvo que ver con su desgracia, pero no fue eso lo que termino por destruir su vida en ese momento-.

Twilight se quedó en silencio un momento, tratando de encontrarle sentido a las palabras de Batman-Me temo que no entiendo-.

-Cuando el Guasón destruyo Metrópolis se llevó muchas cosas, la ciudad, la esposa y el hijo de Clark/Superman, lo que provoco que enloqueciera y formara al Régimen, arrastrando a muchos de mis asociados con él, cada una de ustedes sufrió de maneras diferentes por culpa de esa locura, perdieron seres amadas, sus sueños se destruyeron e incluso quedaron discapacitadas, pero aun así, salieron adelante, supieron superar todo y llegar hasta aquí, más Sunset no ha sido capaz de superar lo que le paso-.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-pregunto Twiligth sin estar de querer saber la respuesta.

-Los padres de Sunset pertenecían a un grupo de rebeldes, los cuales fueron asesinados por los soldados de Superman, incluyéndolos, mientras que Sunset…-Batman agacho la cabeza-fue violada por 5 de los soldados-.

Ante aquella revelación, Twilight se llevó ambas manos a la boca horrorizada, imaginándose el inmenso dolor y rabia que Sunset debía sentir en esos momentos, retrocedió asustada e incluso tuvo que sentarse, porque sintió que sus piernas no la sostendrían.

-Dios mío-dijo con una mirada llena de horror y tristeza.

-Sunset fue violada no una, sino varias veces y no solo por esos bastardos, después de que sus padres murieran tuvo que comenzar a valerse por sí misma, vendiendo su cuerpo a quien estuviera dispuesto a pagar para poder comprar comida, más de una vez fue violada hasta que ya no pudo más y la rabia la convirtió en una vigilante llena de odio y con deseos de venganza, hasta que la encontré-conto Batman-he tratado de ayudarla a superar lo que le pasó, pero pese a mis esfuerzos, aún hay heridas que no puedo sanar, por eso quiero que tú la ayudes, sé que eres la más indicada para eso-.

-Entiendo-respondió Twilight-¿Qué paso con todos esos…asquerosos cerdos que…?-Twilight no pudo terminar la frase.

-Los atrape a todos y me asegure de que jamás vuelvan a lastimar a nadie, estoy seguro que donde están ahora se encuentran lamentando lo que hicieron, después de todo, los violadores son bien recibidos por los reos de las prisiones-dijo Batman sonriendo de manera algo maliciosa.

-Ojo por ojo-dijo Twilight comprendiendo-muy bien, voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla, para que salga del abismo en el que está atrapada, prometo que la rescatare y que volverá a ser una chica llena de luz, felicidad y amor, como en esta foto-aseguro Twilight.

Batman no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, pero luego recordó un detalle-Una cosa más, esto debe quedar absolutamente entre nosotros, tus amigas no deben saber nada sobre esto, ya que es asunto de Sunset y sé que ella se los contara en su momento, tú también debes ser cuidadosa y no decirle que sabes de esto, porque si lo sabe se alejara más de ti y entonces también se alejara de mí-.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Twiligth asintiendo con la cabeza-le prometo que de mí no se sabrá nada y que ayudare a Sunset-.

-Sé que lo harás, por el momento ya es hora de que te retires, dile a tus amigas que las veo mañana, tenemos que asegurarnos de que nadie cause problemas para cuando su directora se vuelva la nueva comisionada-indico Batman.

-Como digas y no se preocupes, yo puedo asegurarle que la Directora Celestia será una gran comisionada-aseguro sonriendo.

-Lo sé-.

Tras despedirse, Twilight salió del estudio de Batman a buscar a sus amigas, mientras el Caballero de la Noche se quitaba la máscara y se sentaba para revisar el expediente de Celestia, después de todo, si ella iba a ser la nueva comisionada debía asegurarse de que fuera completamente confiable.

Una vez que Twilight se retiró, Alfred hizo acto de presencia-Veo que entonces le pidió a la Sra. Sparkle la misión de ayudar a la señorita Shimmer ¿no es verdad?-.

-Creo que ella es la indicada para sanar a Sunset-respondió Bruno.

-Yo también lo creo y espero que pueda hacerlo antes de que decida romperle la nariz, creo que ambas podrían llegar a ser grandes amigas-dijo Alfred sonriendo-aunque ahora comenzaron con el pie izquierdo-.

-¿Crees que hice mal al nombrar a Twilight como la líder?-pregunto Bruno.

-Oh no, de hecho, reconozco que yo también lo habría hecho, pero hizo mal al hacerlo tan pronto, cuando la Sra. Shimmer lo ve a usted como a un padre, estoy seguro que no es fácil para ella ver que la figura paterna que tiene prefiere a alguien más que a ella-señalo Alfred.

-¿Crees saber todo, no es así Alfred?-pregunto Bruno con ironía.

-Tomando en cuenta que prácticamente he estado en esta mansión toda mi vida…sí-respondió Alfred sonriendo divertido.

Bruno solo pudo volver la vista hacia el expediente de Celestia, mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer cuando llegara el momento del nombramiento de la mujer, pero aunque tenía muchos escenarios en la cabeza, nada se igualaba a lo que sucedería muy pronto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Encadenado en su prisión, Drago ya había terminado de devorar a Ras Al Ghul, literalmente no dejo absolutamente anda, se comió sus órganos internos, ojos, piel, huesos, etc. No dejo absolutamente nada e incluso el alma de Ras fue devorada.

Ahora Drago se encontraba observando la batalla que tuvo contra las pupilas de Batman, las cuales fueron bendecidas con la luz de su hermano y aunque esas armas eran las únicas que podían dañarlo, tenían una debilidad fatal.

-Esas mocosas recibieron la luz de mi hermano, con ello sus destinos quedaron marcados y mis guerreros las eliminaran muy pronto, pero Batman…él también es una amenaza a mis planes y solo tú puedes lidiar con él-señalo Drago mirando a un invitado que convoco-por eso he llamado tu alma, aunque esas armas pueden herirme están en manos de humanos, peor aún, de adolescentes fácilmente manipulables y ellas 7 comparten algo más que un lazo de amistad, un gran odio hacia cierto héroe que defraudo al mundo, tu misión es corromperlas, hacer que la luz y la nobleza de sus almas se extinga, pero no las dañes físicamente, de eso se encargaran mis guerreros, solo asegúrate de que dejen de ser tan nobles como se supone que deben ser, a cambio te devolveré a la vida y podrás terminar lo que dejaste pendiente con Batman, pero te lo advierto, traicióname y tu destino será peor que el de Ras ¿aceptas las condiciones que te he impuesto?-.

-Las acepto-dijo una voz siniestra, al tiempo que sonreía de manera retorcida y comenzaba a reírse del mismo modo.

Los ojos de Drago brillaron y el cuerpo de su visitante también, para luego sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a ser reconstruido de nuevo, antes de ser enviado una vez más al mundo de los vivos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Twilight ha sido nombrada la líder de las Hijas de la Noche y también se la ha dado la misión de ayudar a Sunset para superar el dolor que habita en su corazón, pero…una nueva amenaza se aproxima desde la muerte"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _Batman ya ha nombrado a un líder para el grupo, pero Drago ya está preparando su siguiente maniobra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jimena21:** _por el momento eso no ocurrirá, ya que aún hay mucho que tienen que aprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _eso va a ser muy complicado, especialmente por la decisión de Batman y su petición de que Twilight ayude a Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _yo solo espero que lo pongan al nivel que realmente tienen, eso de que fuera inferior a Tagoma y a Frost realmente me pareció ridículo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _al menos eso no impide que quiera seguir luchando por la justicia de nuevo, como el héroe más rápido del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _esos serían Goku, Gohan de niño, Piccolo, Freezer, Ten Shin Han, el Maestro Roshi, Piccolo Daimaoh, Cell y Majin Boo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranonomo93:** _y aunque las chicas vencieron a Drago, aún tienen que aprender a trabajar como un equipo y como tal necesitaban de un líder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _como acabas de ver, es un tema con el cual Batman tampoco quiere lidiar, ya que teme provocarle más daño a Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _creo que tendrían el mismo rango, por el momento el nuevo plan de Drago está a punto de manifestarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente es lo que planeo, ya que primero las chicas tienen que aprender a ser un equipo y a sacar mucha de la furia que tienen contra el responsable del sufrimiento de cada una, porque aunque las demás no lo demuestren, realmente se formó un gran odio hacia el culpable de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _aunque creo que le fue peor a Ras, pues Drago se dio un banquete con él, pero un nuevo problema se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _por suerte su gran amigo Batman estaba ahí y por eso pudo crear algo que pueda soportar todos sus poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y esa fue la última amenaza de Drago, quien ya está preparando su nuevo plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _yo me pregunto qué tan fuerte será, ya que ya hay un estado más poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _lo mantuvo vivo mientras lo consumía, ya que también debía devorar su alma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _pronto los grandes ejércitos del mal volverán a levantarse y su regreso también será algo próximo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _no exactamente, ya que Drago solo le mostro que cuando haces un trato con el diablo pagas un alto costo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _¿Cuándo dijo eso? No recuerdo que haya dicho algo parecido, pero si tengo que escoger su transformación más aterradora sería la tercera forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _primero se viene el principal responsable de que la Liga de la Justicia se convirtiera en un Régimen tiránico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedoGundam96:** _eso es algo seguro, ya que con todo lo que está pasando su ayuda será muy necesaria en ocasiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _quiero que aparezcan pronto, pero primero se viene una mente sumamente retorcida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _no será fácil y menos con la nueva noticia de Batman, pero el Caballero de la Noche también le dio una misión especial a Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _y ahora Drago ha convocado a la más retorcida mente que el mundo haya conocido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _como dije antes, va a ser un fic más fuerte de los que acostumbro a hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y no se arrepiente de nada, realmente está feliz de volver a estar de lado correcto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _te dije que lo que Drago planeaba era más siniestro para el líder de la Liga de las Sombras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _una clara lección de que si haces un trato con el diablo vas a terminar muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _eso es cierto, pero como acabas de ver, Batman les mostro que pese a todo les hace falta un líder y ya lo ha nombrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _no creo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _la verdad sí, porque realmente debió sentir cuando Bills destruyo a Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _de hecho Drago lo consumió por completo, incluso sus alma la devoro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _veremos qué pasa, ya que en los Animes también aparecen personajes que parecen mujeres pero son hombres y viceversa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _el elefante rosa de cierto modo me recuerda a Dumbo, aunque también el Whinie Poo que apareció en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y no solo los jinetes, ya que Drago lo dijo, todo su ejército se alzara de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _supongo que es cierto, aunque Freezer siempre será el No. 1 para mí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _creo que hay una en el grupo, la que parece reina egipcia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _una clara demostración de que si haces tratos con el diablo no vas a salir bien librado, solo te espera un destino cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _primero que gusto saludarte después de tanto tiempo, segundo, supongo que es cierto eso, Krilin aún era un niño cuando lo mataron por primera vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mex Emperor Ramses II:** _lo siento, pero no conozco a ese personaje como para incluirlo en la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _ahora se avecina una pesadilla que no se había vivido en mucho tiempo, pues una mente retorcida va a regresar de la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _y vaya que sí, aunque ahora tienen un líder en el equipo y esta a su vez una misión especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Jimena21, Zultanita, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Black Hunter, Odín, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Raft, Ryo Red, Hamon, FreedoGundam96, Bowser3000000, Hell Drago, WhiteKiller09, Seiryu.001, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Xanatrix742, Ocnarf, AndrosValgreen4, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Raft, Hamon, Iron Mario, Súper Rock Ninja, Mex Emperor Ramses II, Draigon 2.0, Twidash919.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	14. Regreso de la Muerte Primera Parte

" _ **Batman noto que al equipo le hacía falta la dirección y la organización de un líder, y por ello nombro a Twilight como la líder de las Hijas de la Noche, para desencanto de Sunset, pero…Batman le conto la historia de Sunset a Twilight, revelándole el gran dolor que alberga en su corazón y que él quiere que no solo lidere al equipo, sino que también la ayude a superar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que habita en el frágil corazón de Sunset Shimmer, una misión que Twilight acepto sin problema, sin embargo…Drago ha convocado a un nuevo enemigo y ahora este se dirige de nuevo al mundo de los vivos desde la tierra de los muertos"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 14**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 14 Regreso de la Muerte**

 **Primera Parte**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Batman nombro a Twilight como la líder de las Hijas de la Noche y le dio la misión de ayudar a Sunset a superar los demonios que la consumen poco a poco, el tiempo pasó rápidamente y ya el siguiente día sería el nombramiento oficial de Celestia como comisionada de Ciudad Gótica, pero esa noche, las chicas estaban en medio de una nueva persecución, yendo detrás de la última banda de Guasones que quedaba.

Los Guasones habían estado haciendo un sinnúmero de destrozos en toda la ciudad, pero curiosamente, no habían robado nada en toda la noche, ese hecho llamo mucho la atención de Twilight, mientras los perseguían por los techos de los edificios, gracias a las maniobras que Batman les enseño.

-¡Ciertamente sería mejor si Batman nos proporcionara algún tipo de vehículo para ayudarnos en las persecuciones!-expreso Rarity.

-¡Batman dijo que nos tiene preparado algo, pero que solo nos lo dará cuando le mostremos que estamos listas para eso!-explico Fluttershy.

-¡Entonces hay que demostrárselo ahora, vamos por esos imitadores de payasos!-indico Rainbow Dash.

-¡Detén tus corceles dulzura, recuerda que Magic Star es nuestra líder!-le recordó Applejack corriendo a su lado.

-Cierto-recordó Rainbow haciendo un puchero ante ese detalle, mientras que Sunset solo tensaba la mandíbula por eso.

La última banda de Guasones estaba integrada por 3 hombres, dos mujeres que eran gemelas y un ser mitad hombre mitad hiena, siendo esta la más temida de las 3 bandas de Guasones, el líder de todo el grupo era un sujeto fornido de piel pálida, vistiendo una playera roja con pantalones de tirantes negros.

-¡Nos están acercando!-informo otro de los Guasones, el cual parecía ser un fiel admirador del Espantapájaros por su atuendo.

-¡Piérdelos!-indico el jefe.

 **(Nota: para que no haya confusiones se tratan de Bonk, Woof, Ghoul, Chucko, Delia y Deidre, pero no esperen que aparezcan mucho)**

-¡Lo estoy intentando!-respondió Chucko haciendo varias maniobras y tomando las esquinas con una velocidad sumamente peligrosa.

Pero por más que trataban de alejarse, las Hijas de la Noche literalmente estaban sobre ellos, dentro de poco actuarían y Twilight ya tenía preparado un plan, pero antes de poder ejecutarlo, la puerta de la camioneta en la que los Guasones viajaban se abrió de golpe y Bonk apareció sosteniendo una granada, a la cual le quito el seguro.

-¡Decidan que harán heroínas!-declaro lanzando la granada hacia una cuadra con gente, la cual al ver la granada comenzó a escapar aterrada antes de que explotara.

Al ver eso, Twilight y las demás se detuvieron de golpe-¡Pronto! ¡Lightning, Arlequín y Serafín, ayuden a esa gente, las demás síganme!-indico Twilight y el grupo asintió.

Mientras 3 de las chicas corrían a socorrer a la gente, las demás continuaron la persecución en contra de los Guasones, pero estos nuevamente les cambiaron todo el juego cuando Delia y Deidre aparecieron con metralletas, comenzando a disparar en todas direcciones contra las personas, rápidamente Twilight dio la orden de ayudar a esas personas, pues algunas resultaron heridas.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Eso hijos de puta están escapando!-bramo Sunset.

-¡Nuestra prioridad es ayudar a las personas!-indico Twilight, provocando que Sunset gruñera ante eso, pero rápidamente, la peli violeta agrego-¡Pero también es detener a esos tipo, por eso nosotras dos los seguiremos, mientras Huntress y Lady Diamond atienden a los heridos!-.

-¡Entendido!-acepto Applejack sonriendo.

-¡Realmente estas actuando como una líder!-felicito Rarity antes de ir a socorrer a todos los heridos.

Por su parte, los Guasones estaban llegando al que sería el bando y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Bonk-¡Detén el auto ahora mismo!-indico y Chucko lo detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa viejo?-pregunto confundido.

-¡Un banco, justo lo que necesitaba para que este día no fuera un desperdicio total!-señalo Bonk con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-¿Estas bromeando? Te recuerdo que el jefe dijo que…-Ghoul se vio silenciado cuando Bonk lo sujeto del cuello con fuerza.

-¡Olvida lo que él dijo, yo soy el jefe, no él! ¿Entendido?-cuestiono arrojándolo al suelo, pero en esos momentos…

-¿Y podrías decirnos quien es ese misterioso jefe que mencionan?-pregunto Twilight apareciendo junto con Sunset.

Los Guasones se quedaron mudos ante la presencia de las chicas, ya que fueron ellas quienes ayudaron a vencer a las otras dos bandas o por lo menos eso era lo que decían los rumores, las gemelas se colocaron al frente y sonriendo maliciosamente silbaron.

Al momento, Woof se lanzó contra ambas chicas, quienes esquivaron rápidamente el ataque y se prepararon para luchar contra la siniestra hiena, al poco tiempo, Bonk también se unió a la batalla, mientras les ordenaba a los demás robar todo el dinero que pudieran del banco, pero los demás no parecían convencidos de esto, hecho que hizo que Bonk se olvidara de las dos heroínas.

-¿Qué están esperando?-cuestiono molesto.

-No lo sé…escucha viejo…no es que no te respetemos o no te temamos, pero el otro sujeto…bueno…-Chucko no se atrevía a decirlo por miedo a que su amigo explotara de rabia, pero eso no era necesario, pues su amigo estaba comenzando a ponerse de un intenso color rojo debido a la gran furia que estaba sintiendo.

Pero antes de poder arremeter contra Chucko, el resto de las chicas llego a la batalla y al verse superado, los Guasones optaron por retirarse del lugar antes de que llegaran, por lo que Ghoul saco una de sus calabazas de humo y la arrojó al suelo, creando una cortina que usaron para escapar, al tiempo que llamaban a Woof.

Cuando las Hijas de la Noche se reunieron, se dispusieron a seguir la búsqueda, pero recibieron un llamado de Batman para reunirse en la Bati Cueva, desde donde monitoreo y observo todo el trabajo de las chicas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

En cuanto las chicas aparecieron, fueron recibidas por un Batman cruzado de brazos, la señal clara de que debían ponerse de rodillas, una vez que estuvieron en esa posición, Batman camino frente a ellas de un lado a otro, las chicas solo esperaban a que su maestro hablara, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir.

-Debo admitir que han mejorado mucho-felicito el Caballero de la Noche-realmente lo han hecho en poco tiempo-.

Al escuchar eso, las chicas se vieron entre sí sumamente emocionadas, pues nunca se imaginaron que Batman les diría eso-¿De verdad lo cree?-pregunto Rainbow con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-Sí, han mejorado mucho en este corto periodo de tiempo, el hecho de que sean tan grandes amigas hace que avancen a un ritmo sorprendente, por ese motivo no les costó mucho adaptarse a la idea de que Twilight sea su líder, aunque aún tienen mucho que aprender todavía, pero si siguen así, muy pronto serán capaces de ir a misiones por su cuenta y sin que yo las esté monitoreando-revelo Batman, provocando una gran sonrisa en todas las chicas.

-¡Qué bien!-grito Pinkie Pie con voz sumamente fuerte, provocando que varios murciélagos salieran volando en todas direcciones, asustados por el grito.

-¡Pinkie Pie!-regañaron Rarity y Fluttershy, una porque se asustó al ver a aquellas ratas voladoras alborotarte por el grito de su amiga, mientras que Fluttershy fue por preocupación de que se hayan asustado esos lindos animalitos.

-Upsi-se disculpó Pinkie Pie sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

Batman negó con la cabeza-Por el momento hay otros asuntos de los cuales debemos encargarnos, Twilight, dame tu informe-indico Batman.

Twilight asintió y se levantó, ya que como líder su papel no solo era guiar al grupo, sino también darle un reporte completo a Batman de sus misiones, algo que ella amaba mucho, otra de las razones por las cuales Batman la nombro líder, Twilight se levantó y se acercó a su maestro.

-Los Guasones causaron una gran cantidad de destrozos en la ciudad, algo muy poco común en ellos, cuando se concentraban únicamente en la venta de sus drogas, asaltos y robos bancarios-informo Twilight.

-Ya veo ¿algo más que te haya parecido extraño?-pregunto Batman con seriedad.

Twilight asintió-Si, además del hecho de que aunque nosotras estábamos presentes, ninguno de ellos, más que Bonk, se interesó en robar un banco-.

Batman se quedó sumamente pensativo ante aquella información, el Caballero de la Noche se quedó pensando un momento en lo que la líder del equipo había informado-Eso es realmente poco usual, ya que los Guasones siempre han aprovechado cualquier oportunidad de dinero fácil-.

-Es lo mismo que pensamos-aseguro Twilight.

-¿Qué crees que signifique exactamente?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche no respondió, estaba analizando todo lo que había ocurrido, pero antes de poder decir algo, Alfred hizo acto de aparición-Disculpe señor y señoritas, pero creo que ya es hora de que vuelvan a sus casas, después de todo, mañana es el gran día-.

-Es cierto, mañana la directora Celestia asumirá su lugar como comisionada-recordó Twilight con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

Ya que no solo sería una ceremonia que marcaría el inicio de Celestia como comisionada, sino que además también marcaba el final de su carrera como directora escolar, por lo que habría un pequeño homenaje a ella por todos sus años como maestra y directora, para finalmente se nombrada la nueva comisionada de Ciudad Gótica, naturalmente, Empresas Díaz patrocinaba dicho evento y por tanto, Bruno Díaz debía estar presente junto con su protegida, y como Celestia era muy querida por maestros, alumnos y padres de familia por igual, entonces ellos también estarían presentes.

-Es verdad, será mejor que vuelvan a sus casas y descansen un poco, después seguiremos con esto-indico Batman quitándose la máscara.

El grupo asintió y se dispuso a retirarse, pero Bruno detuvo a Twilight-¿Ocurre algo maestro?-pregunto con preocupación.

-Solo quiero saber cómo vas con Sunset-señalo Bruno.

Twilight no respondió, simplemente agacho la cabeza-Aun no he podido hacer mucho, quiero acercarme, pero cada vez que lo hago me rechaza de maneras que no puedo describir, trato de ayudarla, pero…-.

-¿Te estas rindiendo?-pregunto Bruno con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Solo me está costando un poco de trabajo, pero jamás me rendiré, voy a ayudarla y le aseguro que ella va a cambiar para mejor-aseguro Twilight.

Bruno sonrió ante eso y dejo que Twilight se retirara, Alfred también sonrió y ahora también estaba totalmente convencido de que si alguien podía ayudar a Sunset a salir del abismo en el que se encontraba atrapada era Twilight.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En una fábrica de juguetes abandonada, misma que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, la pandilla de Guasones se presentó ante su jefe, contándole con lujo de detalles todo los destrozos que habían hecho en la ciudad, pero cuando creyeron que su jefe se sentiría orgulloso por lo que hicieron…

-Ya veo… ¡Son un montón de estúpidos!-bramo desde su asiento, mientras permanecía oculto en las sombras, dejando asustados a los chicos-perdedores, todos ustedes, una deshonra para el nombre "Guasón" y para lo que significa el crimen en Ciudad Gótica, realmente es muy triste ver cuánto ha decaído el crimen desde mi ausencia-decía permaneciendo oculto en la oscuridad, solo dos ojos rojos se veían en la misma.

Conforme el jefe hablaba, Bonk comenzó a perder la paciencia poco a poco, hasta que ya no pudo soportar más-¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harto de ti pedazo de mierda asquerosa! ¡Desde que entraste a esta pandilla con engaños solo te la has pasado insultándonos una y otra vez! ¡Escucha puto pendejo! ¡Te tengo una noticia, tu tiempo se acabó y eso solo si realmente eres quien dices ser!-bramo Bonk acercándose peligrosamente.

El jefe solo bostezo con aburrimiento y saco un dulce de su bolsillo, comiéndoselo con total tranquilidad-Ah ¿Qué será de este mundo si ustedes son el futuro del crimen?-pregunto con burla.

Bonk se enfureció más y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él-¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Tú no haces nada más que decirnos que hagamos daños en la ciudad, pero no nos dejas robar dinero ni joyas, ni siquiera podemos vender nuestras drogas, nuestras ganancias han decaído y ni siquiera nos dices tus planes, si es que los tienes!-acuso Bonk, al tiempo que sus compañeros comenzaban a apoyarlo-¡Yo quiero irme!-.

-Si tú insistes-dijo el jefe sacando una pistola, dejando paralizado a Bonk y a sus amigos aterrados.

-¡Oye viejo…tranquilízate…solo estaba bromeando!-se excusó Bonk sonriendo nervioso, mientras sus amigos se agrupaban entre ellos muy asustados.

El jefe se levantó de su silla y jalo el gatillo, Bonk se protegió con sus brazos, pero entonces de la boca del cañón salió una bandera con la palabra "Bang" escrita en ella, dejando confundido a Bonk y a sus amigos, al tiempo que su jefe se reía.

-Yo también-dijo riéndose y agitando la pistola con la bandera de un lado a otro.

El resto de la pandilla suspiro de alivio y ni que decir de Bonk, quien por poco y se orinaba en los pantalones, peor justo cuando todos bajaron la guardia, el jefe volvió a apuntarle con el arma, jalo el gatillo y la bandera salió disparada contra Bonk, clavándose justo en el ojo derecho del criminal, provocando que saliera disparado por los aires y cayera a la mesa, justo frente a sus amigos, quienes quedaron horrorizados ante aquella imagen.

Por la bandera no solo atravesó el ojo, sino que además atravesó por completo el cráneo, saliendo del otro lado, lo que provoco que comenzara a sangrar, pero entonces, la mueca de sorpresa de Bonk se transformó a la de aquella sonrisa que era capaz de helar los corazones de quienes la vieran.

-Ups…vaya, era en serio-dijo el jefe saliendo de las sombras, alto, delgado, de rostro completamente blanco, cabello verde, usando un traje de color purpura oscuro, guantes azules y con la sonrisa más aterradora que alguien haya visto, la sonrisa que era capaz de inundar las pesadillas de todo ser vivo, así es, se trataba del mismísimo Guasón.

El Guasón dio un paso hacia los chicos, los cuales retrocedieron asustados, mientras el lunático mantenía una actitud pensativa, para luego dirigirse hacia una de las ventanas de la fábrica, misma que daba directamente hacia la ciudad, poniendo una expresión seria y analítica, el Guasón se quedó viendo hacia la ciudad y luego le levanto el dedo, al tiempo que comenzaba a reírse.

-¿Saben chicos? Aunque estuve fuera por un largo tiempo no ha habido muchos cambios en la ciudad; la misma gente aburrida, las mismas leyes, el mismo Batman-enumero haciendo especial énfasis en la última parte-lo único nuevo que hay es que pronto habrá una nueva comisionada y también que Batman tiene un nuevo grupo de Bati Mascotas-.

Los chicos se vieron entre sí sin saber que decir, para luego ver a su amigo muerto, fue cuando el Guasón volteo a verlos y dando un salto, subió a la mesa, pisando el cadáver de Bonk y encajando más la bandera en la cabeza de Bonk, hecho que dejo helados a todos.

-¡Pero me he bronceado, he descansado y ahora estoy listo para hacerle travesuras a esta ciudad una vez más!-declaro el Guasón abriendo sus brazos como profeta, pero sus lacayos no dijeron nada ante eso, al menos hasta que el Guasón los vio con expresión amenazante.

-¡Genial jefe!-expreso Chucko sonriendo a través de la máscara.

-¡Gracias, gracias!-declaro el Guasón bajando de la mesa de un salto-pero ya basta de mí, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer y ya es tiempo de que la ciudad vea que el alma de la fiesta ha regresado-.

-¡Eso es genial jefe!-expreso Chucko.

-Y creo que ya sé dónde me presentare-dijo el Guasón sonriendo maliciosamente, al tiempo que tomaba el periódico del día, leyendo la página principal.

Al ver el lugar donde quería presentarse, la banda se llenó de miedo ante eso-¿Ahí? ¡Pero va a estar lleno de policías!-exclamo Ghoul sumamente asustado.

-Lo sé y eso lo hace mucho más divertido-expreso el Guasón sonriendo siniestramente ante lo que tenía planeado, definitivamente iba a ser una noche que nadie iba a olvidar nunca.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Al día siguiente**

Todo transcurrió con normalidad durante el día, hasta la llegada del anochecer, cuando varias luces se encendieron en la escuela de Canterlot, pues ahí es donde se llevaría a cabo toda la ceremonia, de despedida como directora y bienvenida como la nueva comisionada.

Entre los invitados se encontraban algunos funcionarios del gobierno, entre ellas la alcaldesa Mare, nombrada hacía tan solo un año y durante su periodo habían ocurrido muchos cambios positivos, también se encontraban algunos policías, entre ellos Bullock, así como miembros de profesorado, Lucios Fox, algunos padres de familia y alumnos, entre ellos las chicas.

Naturalmente, también estaba presente la homenajeada, junto con su hermana y claro, Bruno Díaz, acompañado por su protegida Sunset Shimmer, la cual tenía una mirada que decía "como me gustaría no estar aquí en estos momentos".

-Me alegra ver que viniste a esta ceremonia, Bruno-dijo Lucios sonriéndole a su amigo, al tiempo que estrechaba su mano.

-No podía faltar, no después de todo lo que Empresas Díaz ha hecho para que Celestia fuera nombrada la nueva comisionada de la ciudad-señalo Bruno sonriendo de manera amistosa.

-Me alegra que piense así señor Díaz-dijo Celestia apareciendo y estrechando la mano de Bruno-quería agradecerle en persona por todo su apoyo a mi campaña, sé que no será fácil ocupar el lugar que dejo Gordon y no pretendo hacerlo, pero prometo que honrare su memoria y mantendré vivo el legado que dejo-.

-Estoy seguro de ello-dijo Bruno sonriendo.

Las chicas estaban reunidas en una mesa, incluso Sunset se sentó junto con ellas, ya que Bruno debía hacerlo en la mesa de honor, junto con la alcaldesa, la ahora directora Luna, Lucios, Celestia, entre otros que contribuyeron para que Celestia fuera nombrada comisionada.

-Esta será una noche memorable-dijo Twilight sonriendo emocionada-la directora Celestia será una gran comisionada-expreso con mucha seguridad.

-Ya lo creo, aunque será raro ya no verla por la escuela, se le va a extrañar mucho-dijo Rarity.

-Pero al menos sabremos que bajo su dirección la policía será tan eficiente como lo fue cuando Jim Gordon era el comisionado-dijo Rainbow sonriendo.

-¡Y lo mejor es que trajeron un rico pastel para la fiesta!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada por el postre.

-Creo que ya va a empezar-señalo Fluttershy y el grupo tomo su lugar.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?-le pregunto Twilight a Sunset cuando se sentó junto con ella, pero la aludida no respondió, simplemente aparto la mirada, Twilight no pudo evitar mirarla con preocupación.

Los aplausos se escucharon por toda la escuela, especialmente cuando la alcaldesa Mare se levantó y se acercó al micrófono para tomar la palabra, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar por el micrófono.

-¡Hoy nos hemos reunido para anunciar el nombramiento oficial de la nueva comisionada de nuestra amada ciudad, quien por mucho tiempo ejerció como directora de Canterlot, durante ese tiempo, la escuela alcanzo niveles educativos sumamente sobresalientes y estoy segura que bajo su guía, el DPG también alcanzara un alto nivel, por ello me gustaría que nuestra nueva comisionada dijera algunas palabras, adelante comisionada Celestia!-invito Mare.

Celestia se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al micrófono en medio de aplausos llenos de cariño, admiración y respeto de parte de todos los presentes, una vez en su lugar, la buena mujer sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Muchas gracias alcaldesa y a todos ustedes por confiar en mí para ser su nueva comisionada!-declaro sonriendo-¡Sé que nadie podrá ocupar el lugar que Jim Gordon dejó, ya que gracias a él, el DPG obtuvo grandes mejoras, gracias a él, los policías corruptos estuvieron bajo control, nunca se dejó intimidar ni sobornar, hizo todo de la mejor manera posible y por ello honrare su memoria manteniendo vivo su legado, sus ideales y todo lo que nos dejó!-anuncio y la gente rompió en aplausos.

Bruno sonrió ante eso, sabiendo que el departamento de policías quedaba en buenas manos-¡Y aunque voy a extrañar mi vida como directora de Canterlot, sé que la escuela quedara en muy buenas manos, las manos de mi hermana y nueva directora de Canterlot; Luna!-la aludida se levantó y saludo al público que rompió en aplausos una vez más-¡Ahora quiero dejar en claro que al igual que Gordon, yo pretendo formar una alianza con Batman en la lucha contra el crimen, ya que gracias a él aprendimos a no tener miedo, a luchar por nuestra ciudad y por nuestras familias, gracias a él, Gordon se convirtió en comisionado y gracias a él estamos libres del Régimen tiránico de Superman!-Sunset se tensó al escuchar aquel nombre.

Twilight noto eso y rápidamente, tomo la mano de Sunset con la suya para calmarla, ese hecho dejo sorprendida a Sunset y aunque al principio quiso soltarse, aquel agarre tan cálido y suave era bastante agradable, era una sensación como nunca había sentido antes, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Celestia siguió hablando.

-¡Finalmente, quiero agradecer a las Empresas Díaz por todo el apoyo que me brindaron durante mi campaña y personalmente, quiero agradecerle a Bruno Díaz en persona y me gustaría que nos honrara con algunas palabras!-pidió Celestia.

Bruno se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Celestia, quien le volvió a estrechar la mano, para luego colocarse frente al micrófono-¡Yo…!-el micrófono comenzó a fallar y emitió un sonido silbante, al tiempo que una risa se escuchaba.

Fue cuando varias bombas de humo cayeron de la nada, explotando en el escenario y provocando que todos los que estaban presentes se lanzaran al suelo con rapidez, Bruno fue uno de ellos y de pronto, el suelo del escenario se abrió y una plataforma emergió desde el fondo, con un hombre sobre la misma.

Cuando el humo se disipo, el sujeto quedo al descubierto y Bruno abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras el hombre le sonreía de manera siniestra, para luego dirigirse al público-¡Hola Ciudad Gótica! ¡El Guasón ha regresado!-anuncio el Guasón saludando a toda la gente.

Ante aquella visión, el miedo, la sorpresa y el horror aparecieron en los rostros de todos los presentes, mientras las chicas se veían entre sí, alejándose cautelosamente de la fiesta para ir a cambiarse lo más rápido posible.

-¡No…no puede ser!-exclamo Bruno sorprendido.

-Oh no Bruno, tus ojos no te engañan, después de todo ¿Quién me conoce mejor que tú?-pregunto el Guasón sonriendo de manera divertida.

-¡Apártate cara de payaso!-fue cuando las Hijas de la Noche aparecieron, encarando al Guasón, quien se incorporó rápidamente.

-Ustedes deben ser las nuevas Bati Mascotas, veamos…-dijo poniéndose en posición pensativa-tenemos una estrella, un pájaro en llamas, una velocista, una vaquera, un angelito y un bufón…no está mal, no está nada mal-reconoció sonriendo.

-¡Y ahora mismo vamos a patearte el culo, pedazo de mierda!-declaro Sunset.

-Vaya, que lenguaje tan vulgar, los chicos mantequilla y la Bati Puta tenían mejores modales, pero descuiden, yo vine preparado para la fiesta-dijo el Guasón sacando un control remoto, para luego presionarlo y al instante, el pastel exploto en miles de pedazos.

-¡No! ¡Le pastel!-grito Pinkie Pie cayendo de rodillas-¡Monstruo!-.

Poco a poco, todas las mesas comenzaron a estallar, provocando que comenzara a incendiarse el lugar, lo que dejo aterrados a todos los presentes y a las chicas, mientras el Guasón comenzaba a reírse de aquella manera psicópata que lo caracterizaba.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Increíble, el Guasón, Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, ha regresado a la vida y comenzó una senda de destrucción en la ceremonia de la nueva comisionada ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora que la mente más retorcida del mundo ha regresado? ¿Cuáles serán sus nuevos y macabros planes?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito en esta gran página:**_

 **Zultanita:** _ninguna quiso armar una escena delante de Batman, especialmente porque ya estaban armándola por lo que paso con esa pandilla que casi escapa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _pues la situación está dando un nuevo giro, pues la mente más peligrosa de todas ha revivido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _la senda de destrucción ha comenzado y ahora el Guasón ha regresado para causar terror. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _cuando vi que el Maestro Roshi iba a pelear en el torneo solo pude pensar que lo iban a poner a pelear contra Hit, entonces el viejito no la contaría y el Guasón ha regresado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _Pinkie Pie es demasiado intuitiva y eso asusta en ocasiones, pero la peor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _la verdad…no lo sé, es que me cuesta imaginarme a Dumblendore joven, ególatra y altanero, en serio, es muy difícil encontrar quien lo interprete así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _me temo que no entiendo que me quieres decir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y ahora que ha resucitado, el Guasón está preparando su nuevo plan para causar un gran alboroto y al mismo tiempo, provocar la ira de las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _yo también estoy comenzando a creerlo, de hecho, considero que esta puede llegar a ser mi gran obra maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _concuerdo en eso, pero aún tiene mucho más que aprender como padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _creo que sí se convertirá en mi obra maestra, ahora el Guasón ha regresado y el peligro ha aumentado más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, por ese motivo ha devuelto a la vida al único ser que hizo lo que ningún villano consiguió, ni siquiera el inmortal Darkseid consiguió, vencer a la Liga de la Justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _no van a ser muchos con este regreso, por ese lado no te preocupes, de hecho, ya estoy viendo cómo hacer aparecer a los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sería capaz de hacerle a Bills, ya que Batman es un ser que no le teme a nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _no les fue tan bien que digamos, realmente arruinaron su misión con esa pandilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _el Guasón es un ser sumamente peligroso y hasta ahora, el único villano que ha conseguido vencer a la Liga de la Justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y ahora que ha hecho su reaparición, su plan está por ponerse en marcha. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _a Sunset no le está yendo muy bien lidiando con eso y aún falta lo peor, ya que con el Guasón de vuelta se avecina un plan siniestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y ya está comenzando a cometer atrocidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y vaya que le hace honor a sus métodos, ya que está comenzando donde había policías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _como dice el gran Skipper; "siempre déjalos ansiando más". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mex Emperor Ramses II:** _estoy viendo muchas cosas todavía, pero Harley claro que aparecerá, después de todo, ella no puede estar lejos de su payasito psicópata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pues ya mato al primero y ahora ha hecho su acto de aparición frente a un lugar lleno de policías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y ya ha vuelto de la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y esa persona no era otro que el siniestro Guasón, quien fue el único villano que ha vencido a la Liga de la Justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _la situación ha vuelto a cambiar, no solo el Guasón ha regresado, sino que tiene ya un plan para jugar con las mentes de las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _si tomamos en cuenta lo que hizo, creo que el Guasón se merece el título del villano que venció a la Liga de la Justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _yo agregaría que es el único villano que ha sido capaz de vencer a la Liga de la Justicia y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _pero los humanos estamos expuestos a eso desgraciadamente y sabe cómo usar eso a su favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _yo espero que no, ya que de por sí en eso se está convirtiendo DB Multiverse, le perdí el gusto cuando vi cómo le daban tanta importancia a Bra, en serio ¿Qué le pasa al autor con ella y con sus especiales? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _son más tensas por parte de Sunset, ya que Twilight realmente no tiene nada en su contra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _especialmente porque su nuevo amigo es nada menos que el ser más terrible y poderoso de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y eso es precisamente lo que el Guasón va a explotar en las chicas para corromperlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _el dolor de Sunset no va a sanar tan fácilmente, especialmente gracias al desquiciado payaso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _lo malo es que el método del Guasón para hacer reír es demasiado aterrador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _por ahora el más peligroso de todos los adversarios de Batman ha regresado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pero por más risueña que sea sigue siendo humana y los humanos estamos abiertos a todo tipo de sentimientos, entre ellos el odio y la venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ChesOberon:** _en cualquier rato, pero tú debes cuidarte, estas a solo una falta para que tu OC quede eliminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lord Muerte:** _¿originales o actuales? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _para Sunset no es fácil tener que lidiar con la idea de que alguien más se lleve la predilección de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Zultanita, Alexandra Ónix, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, Rita Repulsa 2017, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Atila 25, FreedomGundam96, Draigon 2.0, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Black Hunter, Odín, Raft, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Hamon, Boser300000, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Mex Emperor Ramses II, Ryo Red, Moon-9215, Xanatrix742, Sombra 02, Amo del Vacío, Súper Rock Ninja, El Cazador Argentino, AndrosValgreen4, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Hell Drago, WhiteKiller09, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, ChesOberon, Lord Muerte, Twidash919,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	15. Regreso de la Muerte Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **El Guasón, Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, ha regresado de la muerte para comenzar una nueva senda de terror, apoderándose de la última banda de Guasones que quedaba en la ciudad y apareciendo justo en el momento en que se estaba nombrando a la nueva comisionada de Ciudad Gótica, la comisionada Celestia, pero…la aparición del Guasón ha provocado que aquel evento tan feliz y alegre se convierta en una pesadilla, las Hijas de la Noche llegaron para tratar de detenerlo e impedir que lastimara a alguien, sin embargo…una lluvia de explosiones en la fiesta hicieron que todo el lugar comenzara a incendiarse ¿Qué es lo que harán ahora?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= HLWVd0LCt2I**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 15**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 15 Regreso de la Muerte**

 **Segunda Parte**

La gran ceremonia que debía ser una ocasión de felicidad y para honrar a una gran mujer se acababa de convertir en un campo de guerra y pánico, pues todos quedaron horrorizados cuando el Guasón, Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, a quien se le dio por muerto hace mucho tiempo, apareció frente a todos, comenzando el espectáculo con varias explosiones que comenzaron a provocar que la escuela se incendiara.

-¡Eres un asqueroso y retorcido monstruo!-bramo Twilight.

El Guasón solo miro a la chica con una sonrisa llena de cinismo y diversión-¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre he amado los fuegos artificiales-expreso riéndose.

-¡Pero ahora mismo vas a recibir lo que te mereces!-declaro Rainbow Dash preparándose para la batalla, pero antes de que las chicas pudieran hacer algo, el sonido de un helicóptero se escuchó, mismo que descendió del cielo.

La puerta de uno de los costados se abrió, dando paso a la banda de Guasones que quedaba, rápidamente, Delia lanzo la escalera hacia su jefe, quien la sujetó de inmediato y el helicóptero comenzó a alejarse, con el Guasón sujetado firmemente a la escalera.

-¡No escaparas!-declaro Sunset preparándose para perseguirlo, cuando el grito de todos los invitados llamo la atención del grupo.

-¡Deben decidir qué hacer niñas! ¡Atrapar al pícaro payaso o salvar a las infortunadas almas que están por convertirse en barbacoa!-declaro el Guasón en un grito que se escuchaba cada vez más lejano.

Para Sunset las cosas estaban claras, tenían que atrapar al Guasón, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Twilight la detuvo, captando la atención de la peli fuego-¿Qué coños haces?-cuestiono molesta.

-¡Tenemos otra prioridad, hay que ayudar a apagar el fuego rápido!-indico Twilight y antes de que Sunset pudiera replicar, los gritos de varios niños asustados llamaron la atención de ambas chicas, mientras las demás corrían a auxiliar a todos los presentes.

Twilight miro con firmeza a Sunset, quien apretó sus puños y dientes con enojo-Bien-dijo en un gruñido, provocando una sonrisa en Twilight.

Rápidamente, las Hijas de la Noche, los policías presentes, la misma Celetia y el mismo Bruno comenzaron a luchar por apagar el fuego antes de que se expandiera y llegara a una sección peligrosa de la escuela, como el laboratorio, donde había uno que otro objeto sumamente inflamable.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, el Guasón observaba todo lo que pasaba por medio de unos binoculares que llevaba en su traje, antes de subir por completo hacia la cabina del helicóptero y ocupar su lugar, colocándose los tapa oídos, sonriendo maquiavélicamente, realmente los héroes eran tan predecibles y ver la cara de estupefacción de Bruno no había tenido precio.

-Fue una gran reaparición jefe-felicito Ghoul.

-Lo sé, realmente soy el rey de las presentaciones, ahora es tiempo de comenzar con la siguiente fase de mi plan, después de todo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y un socio al cual no debo decepcionar-dijo el Guasón sonriendo, al tiempo que recordaba la misión de Drago.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Una vez que el Guasón asumió el liderazgo de la última banda de Guasones que quedaba, se dirigió a la que sería a partir de ese momento su habitación, sacando un espejo de color negro y colocándolo sobre una mesa, el espejo comenzó a brillar un poco y a levitar ante el príncipe del crimen, al tiempo que dos ojos rojos aparecían en el cristal.

-Saludos amigo lagarto-saludo el Guasón.

-No tientes tu suerte Guasón, te necesito, pero aun puedo darte un final mucho peor que a Ras-advirtió Drago.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó el Guasón comenzando a sudar-solo quería informarle que ya tengo el control de esta pandilla de patéticos imitadores y que ya estoy listo para poner en marcha mi plan para que esas niñas no sean las almas nobles que se supone deben ser-informo el Guasón.

-¿Y qué tienes planeado?-pregunto Drago, quien de nuevo en su prisión era incapaz de poder ver más allá de lo que podía desde el espejo, odiaba estar encerrado y las cadenas que lo aprisionaban empeoraban su humor.

-Atacarlas justo donde realmente cuenta, el corazón, recordarles todo lo que sufrieron y entregarles en bandeja de plata al responsable de todo su sufrimiento, después de todo, la venganza es como el helado de chirimoya, sabe mejor cuando se saborea fría-explico el Guasón.

Drago comprendió de inmediato lo que el Guasón le explicaba y una risa macabra se escuchó-Ya veo, muy impresionante, pero creo que necesitaras algo de ayuda para poder dominar a ese estúpido-señalo Drago con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos, antes de que el espejo brillara y una nueva reliquia demoniaca hacia acto de aparición.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, el Guasón dirigió su mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de su traje y toco la reliquia demoniaca, definitivamente esta nueva vida le iba a gustar, pero si quería tener una oportunidad de lidiar con las nuevas amiguitas de Batman, también necesitaba tener a su amiguita con él una vez más y su sonrisa aumento mucho más.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Una vez que el fuego quedo extinto, las chica suspiraron de alivio y la gente grito llena de júbilo ante eso, pero entonces Bruno les lanzo una mirada significativa a sus aprendices, gracias a su entrenamiento, al menos Twilight y Sunset comprendían que aquella mirada significaba que volvieran a la Bati Cueva y que él las vería ahí, rápidamente se retiraron antes de que alguien las alcanzara a ver.

-¿Todos están bien?-pregunto Celestia tomando su rol como comisionada-¿alcaldesa? ¿Sr. Díaz? ¿Padres de familia y alumnos?-pregunto mirando en todas direcciones.

Por suerte, todos se encontraban sanos y salvos, uno que otro tenía quemaduras leves, pero no era nada para alterarse, Luna se encargó de revisar que el fuego no hubiera alcanzado el laboratorio, pero por fortuna no fue el caso, Bullock también estaba feliz de que nada malo hubiera pasado.

-Ahora sí que el mundo está de cabeza, primero se oscurece por toda la Tierra y ahora el lunático que murió revivió de golpe-dijo Bullock con ironía.

-Es imposible que sea él-dijo Celestia con duda-tal vez se trata de un simple imitador-.

-Pues si es un imitador es alguien realmente bueno-observo Bullock.

Fue cuando Bruno y Mare se acercaron a ambos-Creo que ya tiene su primer caso comisionada-señalo Mare.

-Lo sé-reconoció Celestia-pero no se preocupen, les prometo que haré todo lo posible para detener a ese demente antes de que vuelva a atacar-aseguro Celestia, para luego suspirar-aunque ahora desearía estar en el DPG para poder activar la señal y llamar a Batman-.

-No se preocupe comisionada, estoy seguro de que él ya debe estar al tanto, después de todo, se trata de un demente que aparentemente quiere ser el nuevo Guasón-señalo Bruno-bueno, lamento tener que dejarlas…pero después de esto creo que debo llevar a Sunset de vuelta a casa-.

-Descuide, lo entiendo, ahora mismo todos los padres deben llevarse a sus hijos a casa, es una suerte que los padres de Twilight y las demás no hayan venido a este desastre-dijo Celestia.

-Realmente lo fue-dijo Bruno sabiendo porque motivos no habían ido.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia su auto y subió al mismo, en cuanto Bruno y Alfred emprendieron la marcha, el siempre leal mayordomo volteo a ver al joven que cuido toda la vida, incluso antes de la gran tragedia que termino por cambiar la vida de aquel muchacho.

-Entonces…-.

-Ahora no Alfred, tengo mucho que pensar-indico Bruno y Alfred asintió, sabiendo lo que esto significaba para su amigo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Frustrada, cansada y asqueada, Harley Quinn volvió a su departamento después de un día de trabajo o mejor dicho, una noche, ya que tras la muerte de su amado payasito, así como también la derrota del puto Hombre de Acero que se lo arrebato, el único trabajo que pudo conseguir debido a su expediente criminal fue como bailarina en un club nudista, algo que realmente detestaba y no porque se considerara fea, sino porque extrañaba mucho la diversión que tenía con su caramelito, ahora no le encontraba chiste a nada, ni siquiera a pelear contra Batman.

Una vez que Harley ingreso a su pequeño departamento y encendió la luz se llevó la sorpresa de su vida-Panquecito, no vas a creer quien volvió de la tumba-dijo el Guasón sentado en un sillón, con una copa en la mano.

Harley se quedó muda ante aquella visión-¿Cara…cara…cara…melito?-exclamo sumamente impactada, antes de caer de espaldas al suelo, quedando inconsciente.

-Siempre he tenido ese efecto en las mujeres-dijo el Guasón tomando un poco de la copa-aunque siempre esperan a que las estrangule, las apuñale o les dispare-agrego comenzando a reírse de manera psicópata.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Una fuerte discusión se estaba llevando a cabo, aunque eran más los gritos de Sunset que cualquier otra cosa, ya que la peli fuego no estaba nada complacida con la decisión que la líder del grupo había tomado, misma que incluía haber dejado escapar a quien era considerado la mayor amenaza de Gótica.

-¡Dejaste ir a ese payaso de mierda, debimos haberlo atrapado cuando pudimos!-grito Sunset molesta.

-¡No podíamos dejar a las personas a su suerte, la policía fue tomada por sorpresa y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo!-señalo Twilight controlándose, ya que ahora que conocía la historia trágica de Sunset sabía que debía tener mucha paciencia.

-Creo que a todos nos tomó por sorpresa eso-dijo Fluttershy con timidez.

-¡Claro que fue una sorpresa y no de las divertidas! ¡Que el Guasón haya regresado significa solo problemas!-grito Pinkie Pie aterrada.

-Pero no tiene sentido, ese tipo no había sido visto en mucho tiempo y de repente reapareció de la nada-dijo Applejack.

-Supongo que Batman ya tendrá una teoría en mente, después de todo, es Batman, el único ser más asombroso que yo-señalo Rainbow sacando a relucir su ego.

Sunset no había terminado de discutir y se acercó a Twilight, quien la espero con algo de miedo, pero se mantuvo firme a pesar de la mirada que la chica le lanzaba-¿Qué clase de vigilante eres si dejas que todos los desgraciados de la ciudad escapen?-cuestiono molesta.

-Alguien que sabe cuánto vale la vida de cada ser humano y creo que tú también lo sabes, de lo contrario nos habrías dejado a nosotras apagar el fuego e ir tras ese lunático-señalo Twilight con calma.

Tomada por sorpresa ante aquella declaración, Sunset sujeto a Twilight del cuello de su traje y la miro de forma amenazadora, Twilight supo de inmediato que estaba en terreno peligroso, las demás también lo supieron y se prepararon para actuar, sobre todo cuando Sunset formo un puño con su mano libre.

-Realmente estas comenzando a hartarme, primero tú y tus putas amigas llegan, luego tú me quitas la predilección de Batman, a pesar de que yo he estado con él por más de un año…como si no hubiera perdido lo suficiente-conforme hablaba, el cuerpo de Sunset se tensaba más y más.

Twilight pudo ver la tristeza en su rostro, quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, justo antes de que Sunset pudiera hacer o decir algo más, Batman hizo acto de aparición y al sentir la presencia del Caballero de la Noche, Sunset soltó rápidamente a Twilight.

-Qué alivio que llegara a tiempo-dijo Rarity suspirando aliviada.

-Realmente fue una suerte-dijo Fluttershy.

Batman paso junto a las chicas, pasando al lado de Twilight y Sunset, las cuales tenían la cabeza gacha, fue cuando Twilight tomo la palabra, pues la seriedad de Batman las dejaba bastante intimidadas, incluso las demás se quedaron en silencio absoluto, pues Batman no parecía estar de humor.

-Maestro…lamento que el equipo haya dejado escapar a ese lunático…quiero que sepa que fue totalmente mi decisión y que ellas solo siguieron mis órdenes, si está molesto por eso…yo…-Twilight se vio silenciada cuando Batman le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Hiciste lo correcto-respondió Batman volviendo a darle la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la computadora, Sunset solo endureció la vista ante esa declaración, peor también un brillo de tristeza apareció en sus ojos.

Batman se sentó en la computadora y abrió un viejo archivo, el cual era un video de un mensaje al Guasón hacia la ciudad, mismo en el que anunciaba su próxima gran broma, que ocurriría en el estadio de béisbol, precisamente cuando se estaba llevando a cabo el campeonato, con miles de espectadores presentes, mismos que estaban atrapados por varios explosivos, mismos que explotarían si la gente trataba de escapar o si los jugadores dejaban de jugar o si alguien intentaba entrar, pero que también explotaría en cuanto llegara el momento climático del juego.

-"Una explosión que convertirá a todo el estadio en el Home Run más grande en la historia del béisbol, a menos que el querido Caballero Negro me detenga"-señalo el Guasón riéndose divertido.

Batman entonces abrió la grabación más resiente que adquirió, la reaparición de ese maniático en plena ceremonia-"¡Hola Ciudad Gótica! ¡El Guasón ha regresado!"-.

Batman entonces hizo una comparación de audio y los resultados dieron 100% idénticos, demostrándole a Batman que realmente se trataba del homicida más peligroso que el mundo jamás haya conocido y el principal responsable de que Superman haya enloquecido en primer lugar.

-Entonces…realmente es él-dijo Fluttershy con miedo.

-El más grande enemigo de Batman ha regresado-dijo Rainbow con la boca muy abierta ante aquella sorpresa.

-No era un concurso de popularidad-dijo Batman con calma-él era un demente, un monstruo-.

-¿Cómo es posible que los Guasones lo hayan encontrado después de tanto tiempo?-pregunto Applejack quitándose el sombrero y rascándose la cabeza con confusión.

-No es posible-respondió Batman levantándose de la computadora-murió hace algunos años-.

-¿Está seguro de eso?-pregunto Rarity viendo las dos imágenes y notando el enorme parecido que había entre los Guasones y la voz.

-Estuve ahí-respondió Batman recordando ese momento.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí y fue cuando Sunset finalmente comprendió todo-Entonces era cierto ¿no es verdad? El Guasón fue el responsable de la destrucción de Metrópolis y la primera víctima de Superman-.

-Ah, no sé si debamos llamar "víctima" a ese lunático-observo Pinkie Pie con mucha confusión y con actitud pensativa.

-Tal vez, pero creo que todas ustedes me entiende-dijo Sunset con desdén.

Batman no respondió por un largo rato y cuando lo hizo fue con pesadez-El Guasón era un lunático y su última trampa fue un golpe sumamente duro, consiguió lo que ni siquiera Darkseid o Luthor pudieron lograr con sus planes, ejércitos o alianzas, derroto a la Liga de la Justicia-señalo Batman recordando ese momento.

Batman jamás olvidaría como el Guasón uso a Lois y como también hizo que Superman fuera quien le diera muerte (sin saberlo), la pregunta cruel y cínica del Guasón "¿sabías que estaba embarazada?" la enorme explosión que marco el final de Metrópolis y de todo lo que Superman defendió, como el Guasón dijo que lo hizo porque quería tratar con algo fácil para variar y el momento en que Superman le puso fin a su cochina vida, pero él no se dio cuenta de nada.

-¿Cómo cree que haya ocurrido esto? ¿Cómo pudo regresar de la muerte?-pregunto Twilight sin comprender lo que era una clara demostración de las leyes naturales.

-No estoy seguro, pero tengo mis sospechas de cómo fue posible, por el momento debemos enfocarnos en encontrarlo antes de que lastime a alguien, nos dividiremos en parejas; Lady Diamond y Lightning serán uno, Huntress y Arlequín otro, Serafín vendrá conmigo, lo que deja a Magic Star con Firebird-indico Batman con seriedad, Sunset iba a reclamar ante eso, pero la seriedad de Batman la hizo desistir-si llegan a encontrar al Guasón no lo enfrenten, avísenme inmediatamente ¿entendido?-.

-Entendido-respondieron las 7 chicas, aunque Sunset lo hizo con enojo.

Antes de que el grupo saliera, Batman detuvo a Twilight-Sé que esto es mucho pedir en esta situación, pero trata de llevarte bien con Sunset y de ayudarla a salir adelante-

-No se preocupe, no es mucho pedir, prometí que lo haría y lo voy a cumplir-aseguro Twilight, provocando una sonrisa en Batman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Harley ya había recuperado el conocimiento y cuando vio frente a ella al Guasón no supo que pensar, al principio pensó que estaba soñando, pero cuando se pellizco con fuerza, se dio cuenta de que era la realidad, la maravillosa realidad, rápidamente, salto a los brazos de su amado y lo beso repetidamente.

-Ya, ya, tranquila Harley, también me da gusto verte de nuevo-dijo el Guasón con tono cariñoso.

-Pero…pero… ¿Cómo es posible esto? ¡Todos dijeron que Superman te había matado!-exclamo Harley queriendo llorar.

-Solo te diré mi querida muchachita que tengo amigos influyentes, demasiado influyentes-dijo el Guasón haciendo énfasis en "influyentes"-y ahora que estoy aquí estoy listo para volver a hacer travesuras-.

-¡Eso es genial pudín!-declaro Harley-¡Y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte de nuevo!-agrego corriendo hacia su habitación.

El Guasón espero algunas horas antes de que Harley apareciera vistiendo con su traje, aunque este había sido cambiado, aun usaba el antifaz y el maquillaje blanco, pero ahora su cabello era de colores azules con rojos, llevaba una blusa y falda de colores negros con rojos, medias rojas y azules, al igual que los guantes largos que cubrían sus brazos, mientras los que cubrían sus manos eran blancos, con zapatillas de color rojo con detalles azules.

-¡Harley Quinn ha vuelto caramelito!-declaro la chica dando un giro y provocando que el Guasón silbara maravillado ante aquella visión-entonces dígame Sr. G ¿Cuál es su plan?-pregunto Harley emocionada.

-Primero tengo que cumplir con una misión especial, después de todo, el ser que me ayudo a volver a la vida dejo las cosas bien claras, iremos a Damocles-dijo el Guasón.

Al escuchar eso, Harley abrió los ojos de golpe, al tiempo que miraba a su amado como si no estuviera bien de la cabeza (¿y apenas se daría cuenta?)-¿A Damocles? Pero querido, esa es la prisión más segura de toda la Tierra, donde se encuentran esos antiguos héroes de mierda-.

-Oh, no te preocupes Harley, después de todo, como te dije antes, ahora tengo amigos sumamente influyentes-dijo el Guasón riéndose diabólicamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras separarse, cada equipo se dispuso a buscar al Guasón por toda la ciudad, siempre atentos a cualquier cosa, Twilight y Sunset saltaban de un edificio al otro, usando sus ganchos o simplemente los movimientos que Batman les había enseñado, aunque Sunset se mantenía lo más lejos posible de Twilight.

-¡Firebird espérame!-grito Twilight alcanzándola finalmente.

-¡Parece que no estas entendiendo que quiero alejarme de ti lo más posible, no me explico porque motivos Batman prefirió irse con esa mocosa llorona que conmigo!-bramo Sunset golpeando con fuerza una pared.

Twilight solo negó con la cabeza, sabiendo lo difícil que era esto para Sunset y en un acto precipitado, Twilight la abrazo con fuerza, tomando por sorpresa a Sunset, quien abrió mucho los ojos al sentir esos cálidos brazos sobre su cuerpo, la peli fuego no lograba entender lo que pasaba, pero cuando se recuperó de su asombro, se separó rápidamente de Twilight, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que Twilight le dedicaba, una mirada llena de tristeza y compasión, Sunset no entendía nada, pero poco a poco, su mente comenzó a unir las piezas y entonces lo comprendió todo.

-¡ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!-bramo dándole una patada con fuerza a una antena satelital.

-¡Sunset cálmate!-pidió Twilight asustándose.

-¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME! ¿Qué tanto te conto?-cuestiono Sunset sintiéndose profundamente traicionada.

-Todo-respondió Twilight-pero él no lo hizo con mala intención…solo está preocupado por ti…quiere que te ayudemos…-.

-¡NO NECESITO AYUDA DE NADIE Y MENOS LA TUYA PUTA ASQUEROSA!-bramo Sunset con furia, mientras comenzaba a llorar por lo que estaba sucediendo, Twilight solo suspiro, realmente esta iba a ser una tarea muy dura y para colmo debían encontrar al Guasón.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Damocles**

Sentando en su celda, Clark solo se mantenía en silencio, escuchando las conversaciones de todos sus compañeros alrededor, muchos de ellos se preguntaban qué era lo que había pasado en la pelea contra el abuelo de Raven, algo que ni siquiera ella sabía, lo único que les pudo decir fue que había sido devuelto a su prisión, ese hecho provoco una risa burlona en Damián imaginándose a las "putitas de su padre" luchando contra un ser como él.

-Clark ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Diana mirándolo con preocupación.

-Estoy bien Diana, ya te lo dije, solo no quiero hablar ahora-expreso Clark.

-¿Te sientes mal por no haber ayudado a Batman en esta batalla?-pregunto Diana.

-Claro que no, yo ya no le debo nada a ese cabrón malagradecido, creí que era mi amigo y mira donde nos puso a todos, solo porque hicimos lo que él nunca se atrevió a hacer-señalo Clark con odio.

Diana asintió, después de todo, tras la tragedia de Metrópolis, Superman le enseño el mejor camino, el cual no era aplacar la crueldad del hombre, sino aplastarla, ideal que muchos ahí compartían, incluso Arthur, Rey de la Atlántida, quien ahora no era más que otro prisionero de Damocles, su trono había sido ocupado por Aqualad tras la derrota de Superman y hasta ese día, no había vuelto a saber nada de la Atlántida.

Muchos de los grandes héroes maldecían el nombre de Batman una y otra vez, así como el de todos aquellos que lo apoyaron en la caída del Régimen, cuando solo trataban de salvar al mundo, de pronto, las luces comenzaron a parpadear repetidamente, encendiéndose y apagándose.

Clark se levantó algo confundido y la poca luz de su celda produjo una sombra de su cuerpo, misma que comenzó a tomar vida, cuando Clark sintió eso, volteo y vio que su sombra se expandía, muy pronto, todos los presentes vieron lo mismo que Clark y antes de comprender que pasaba, Raven lanzo un grito al tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza.

-¡Él está aquí! ¡Él está aquí!-gritaba con dolor.

De la sombra, emergió un pequeño amuleto de color negro, mismo que tenía la forma de un cráneo con ojos rojos muy parecidos a la sangre, los cuales brillaron y la boca del cráneo se abrió, antes de que Clark supiera que iba a pasar, el amuleto disparo un rayo de energía oscura contra Clark, quien grito de dolor ante eso.

-¡Clark!-grito Diana con miedo.

Fue cuando del cuerpo de Clark emergió una figura fantasmal de color dorada, misma que fue devorada por el cráneo, cuando devoro aquella energía, Clark cayó al suelo de rodillas y respiraba agitadamente, trato de levantarse, pero se sentía sumamente débil, fue cuando una risa se escuchó, una que jamás creyó volver a oír.

-No te levantas Clark, es solo un viejo amigo que vino a visitarte-dijo el Guasón emergiendo de la sombra, dejando a Clark estupefacto, especialmente cuando el Guasón lo levanto con gran facilidad-hola Superman-saludo con su maniática sonrisa, mientras todos los testigos se quedaban mudos y horrorizados ante aquella visión.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es terrible, el Guasón ha aparecido ante Superman y mediante un misterioso amuleto de energía maligna le ha hecho algo monstruoso a Superman ¿Qué es lo que pasara a ahora? ¿Las Hijas de la Noche serán capaces de enfrentarse a la mente más psicópata de toda la historia? ¿Y que pasara con Twilight y Sunset?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TRAS VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER CREO QUE YA PUEDO DECIR QUE KRILIN DARA ALGO DE BATALLA EN EL GRAN TORNEO, PERO EN SERIO…ESTAN PERDIENDO DEMASIADO TIEMPO, YA QUIERO QUE COMIENCE EL GRAN EVENTO Y VER A TODOS LOS PARTICIPANTES**

 **Zultanita:** _si te refieres al Guasón basta con saber que es el peor enemigo de Batman y el ser más espeluznante que puede haber, un psicópata homicida y el principal responsable de que Superman se haya vuelto malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y ahora el Guasón está comenzando a poner en marcha su más reciente plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _gracias y lo mismo te digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y la pesadilla continua, con el Guasón preparando su siguiente movida en contra de las chicas y de su gran enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues yo dudo mucho que sea capaz de lidiar contra Hit, en serio, sería imposible que logre algo contra él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _el peligro está aumentando, ahora el Guasón ya fue tras la bomba para las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _el Guasón es un monstruo sin igual y sus ataques están comenzando contra las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _sin duda alguna, especialmente porque no tuvo problemas en aparecer en un lugar lleno de policías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _gracias, eso es precisamente lo que trato de hacer y ahora el Guasón ha hecho uso de los regalos de Drago para poner en marcha su plan contra las discípulas de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _como este fic va a ser más largo, yo creo que será lo segundo, por el momento hay que lidiar con el peor de los peores, la mente más sádica de todo el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _de eso puedes estar seguro, porque Drago es un ser astuto y pronto le proporcionara a su nuevo socio ayuda extra muy especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGumdan96:** _lo más tétrico del Guasón es que él sabe cómo dar donde más duele, en el corazón, sabe jugar con la mente de todos, incluso de sus propios "camaradas". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _por ahora disfruta de la segunda parte, donde el Guasón está comenzando su más nuevo y siniestro plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y eso no es todo lo que piensa hacer, ya que le hizo una visita al héroe cuya vida destruyo por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _para el Guasón eso es precisamente lo divertido, aparecerse donde hay cientos de policías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _con el Guasón es algo complicado, especialmente porque nadie puede imaginarse que es lo que quiere realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y vaya que fue uno de sus movimientos clásicos, crear un gran alboroto en un lugar lleno de oficiales y luego marcharse como campeón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y ahora ha aparecido en Damocles gracias a la magia negra que Drago le proporciono. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _por ese motivo Batman dio la orden de no enfrentarlo si lo encontraban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _pues con el Guasón de vuelta se avecina una fiesta sumamente sangrienta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y si él lo dice entonces debe ser muy cierto, solo hay que ver lo que le hizo a su "socio". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _su nueva maniobra está comenzando, ahora atacando a Clark. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lord Muerte:** _gracias por la indicación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ches Oberón:** _como te dije antes, solo estas a una falta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnú:** _ok…eso está algo raro, pero veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _el peligro está comenzando, el Guasón ya puso en marcha su plan para corromperlas a ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mex Emperor Ramsés II:** _la verdad hace mucho que no se me ocurre nada para ese fic, por el momento hay otras preocupaciones con las cuales lidiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _bueno…no eres el único que ama el Gore, hay muchos que les encanta ese tipo de escenas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _no estoy seguro, tendría que ver como estaría para poder juzgarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _para mí si decayó mucho, honestamente, ya casi no lo veo, realmente ya se volvió muy aburrido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _ahora el plan del Guasón está comenzando a ponerse en marcha, comenzando con la captura de Clark. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _los planes del Guasón siempre han sido siniestros y ahora no será la excepción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y vaya que los venció de un modo que ni siquiera Darkseid o Luthor imaginaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _definitivamente es el ser más peligroso del mundo y la mente más retorcida de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _honestamente que habría sido un mejor Guasón que ese otro que salió en "Escuadrón Suicida". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _y debo decir que fue emocionante e interesante ver la batalla de ambos amigos contra sus viejos enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ninguno hubiera sobrevivido, especialmente porque ya se ha demostrado que los villanos de GT y el SSJ 4 están muy por debajo del nivel de un dios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _y ahora el Guasón está comenzando su nuevo plan para provocar lo mismo en las chicas que lo que hizo con la Liga de la Justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y por eso decidió dejar ir al Guasón para ayudar a detener el fuego en la escuela antes de que algo malo pasara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ni siquiera ellos, porque también pueden ser víctimas potenciales del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _el perverso Príncipe Payaso del Crimen ya está preparando todo para hacer su jugada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _el Guasón es un peligro para todos, ya sean héroes o criminales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Zultanita, Alexandra Ónix, Rita Repulsa 2017, Olivia, Éire, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Black Hunter, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Lord Muerte, Ches Oberón, Visnú, Sombra 02, Mex Emperor Ramsés II, Seiryu.001, Ocnarf, Razor Edge, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, El Cazador Argentino, AndrosValgreen4, Bowser300000, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0, Twidash919, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	16. Regreso de la Muerte Tercera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior**_

" _ **Guasón, el homicida más peligroso de todo el mundo y el responsable de que Superman, junto con otros de los héroes más grandes del mundo, se corrompieran, ha regresado de la muerte y ahora busca terminar lo que dejo inconcluso, comenzando con un plan para corromper a las Hijas de la Noche usando la venganza como medio para lograrlo…en esos momentos, Batman y sus discípulas se dividieron en equipos de dos para encontrarlo, quedando Twilight y Sunset en uno, sin embargo…el Guasón ha llegado a Damocles y mediante un oscuro amuleto le ha hecho algo al Hombre de Acero ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 16**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 16 Regreso de la Muerte**

 **Tercera Parte**

 **Damocles**

Clark no podía creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, de hecho, ninguno de los que atestiguaban todo eso daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, era algo absurdo, se suponía que ese maldito lunático de mierda estaba muerto, Clark lo había matado, eso no tenía nada de sentido y los gritos de Raven no dejaban que pensaran con calma.

-No…no puede ser…yo te mate…-dijo Clark incrédulo.

-Oh si, lo hiciste Superman, pero por desgracia para ti, cuando me mataste marcaste el destino de este mundo y ahora he regresado de la tumba para terminar lo que deje pendiente-dijo el Guasón riéndose.

-¿Y a que has venido aquí?-cuestiono Clark-¿vienes a vengarte?-cuestiono desafiante.

El Guasón no respondió, simplemente comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, al tiempo que danzaba de manera retorcida-¿Vengarme? Pero Clark ¿Por qué razón tendría que vengarme cuando gracias a ti logre la mayor broma del mundo? Que todos estos justicieros se convirtieran en criminales, fue algo…sumamente hermoso…disculpa…a veces me pongo sentimental-dijo el Guasón sacando un pañuelo de su manga y sonándose con el mismo.

-¿Criminales? ¡Nosotros tratamos de salvar al mundo!-bramo Diana.

-Lo que tú digas preciosa, pero aunque yo no quiero vengarme eso no significa que ese hermoso sentimiento no tenga nada que ver en este asunto, verás Clark, tengo algo en mente, un gran plan y te necesito a ti-dijo el Guasón sonriendo de manera malvada.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te ayudare?-cuestiono Clark desafiante.

-Que no tendrás opción, después de todo, ya no eres el gran Hombre de Acero que solías ser-dijo el Guasón con un tono burlón.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que solo porque estoy atrapado en esta celda de Kryptonina y sol rojo ya deje de ser el hombre más poderoso del mundo? ¡Te aseguro que si no tuviera este impedimento te destrozaría las entrañas de nuevo!-bramo Clark.

-¿Eso crees?-pregunto el Guasón sonriendo malignamente, cuando volvió a alzar el amuleto que llevaba consigo, el amuleto brillo intensamente, antes de consumir la energía de la Kryptonina y de la luz solar roja.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-cuestiono Clark.

-Creo que eso no importa en estos momentos, ya no tienes tus impedimentos, adelante, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer "Hombre de Acero"-reto el Guasón con burla y crueldad.

Clark apretó los puños con furia, antes de lanzarse contra el Guasón-¡Voy a borrarte la sonrisa de tu cara payaso de mierda!-bramo lanzando un golpe, pero para su asombro, el Guasón detuvo el golpe con facilidad-¿Qué?-.

El Guasón solo permaneció en silencio un momento, como si meditara lo que estaba pasando, para luego silbar y bostezar con aburrimiento-Entonces ¿esta es toda la fuerza del Hombre de Acero? Decepcionante-señalo dándole una patada en la entrepierna a Clark.

Clark abrió mucho los ojos, aquel golpe realmente le había dolido, pero no más que el hecho de que el Guasón logro volver a golpearlo, esta vez en el rostro, provocando que sangrara de su labio, quedando tendido en el suelo, fue cuando el Guasón se colocó encima de él, sujetándolo de las muñecas.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que es ser como todos los demás, no es algo…peculiar-dijo el Guasón sonriendo diabólicamente.

-¿Qué fue…lo que me hiciste?-cuestiono Clark.

-Este amuleto fue hecho con la energía del diablo mismo, el peor de lo peor, el ser que tú y todos estos "justicieros" ayudaron a resucitar, y este medallón te ha quitado todo lo que alguna vez que hizo especial, todos tus poderes se han extinguido, no fuiste debilitado, fuiste convertido en un simple mortal, un humano, ahora ya no eres más un "Hombre de Acero", eres más bien un "Hombre de Mierda"-declaro el Guasón riéndose.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-grito Diana golpeando con fuerza la barrera de su celda.

-Lo sé y francamente me encanta-dijo el Guasón riéndose como solo él podía hacerlo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con él?-cuestiono Damián mirando con odio al Guasón y con ganas de golpearlo hasta borrarle toda esa repugnante sonrisa.

-Oh, no se preocupen, pronto lo sabrán-dijo el Guasón con tono misterioso, antes de desaparecer en la sombra con la que entro a Damocles.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Sunset no quiso seguir discutiendo y ahora saltaba de un techo al otro, tratando de alejarse de Twilight, quien trataba de alcanzarla lo antes posible, pero Sunset no se detenía, ya ni siquiera parecía recordar cuál era su misión en esa noche y eso era algo que preocupaba mucho a Twilight, pues en esos momentos, la peli fuego se encontraba inestable física, mental y emocionalmente.

-¡Firebird por favor! ¡Espera!-grito suplicando.

Sunset se detuvo de golpe, aunque ni ella misma supo porque motivo se detuvo-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono furiosa.

-¡Escucha…sé que no fue la mejor manera de decírtelo, pero Batman no lo hizo con mala intención, él está preocupado por ti, quiere ayudarte, pero no sabe cómo…!-.

-¿Y tú crees que necesito ayuda?-cuestiono Sunset volteando a verla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si-respondió Twilight con firmeza.

Sunset apretó los puños con fuerza antes de encararla por completo-¡Eres una pobre y estúpida ingenua!-bramo con furia.

-Yo entiendo por lo que estás pasando…-.

-¡NO HAGAS ESO!-grito Sunset dando un salto y quedando ante ella-¡Tú no tienes idea de cómo me siento! ¡No sabes lo que es que maten a los únicos padres que has conocido y que un acto que se supone debe ser algo hermoso se convierta en una pesadilla que te atormenta por mucho tiempo!-.

-¡Por eso quiero ayudarte! ¡Por favor Sunset, permíteme mostrarte que hay otro modo de salir adelante, yo sé que en el fondo eres una buena persona y Batman también lo sabe!-suplico Twilight.

Sunset solo desvió la mirada con enfado, cuando sus ojos se dieron cuenta de algo-¿Qué rayos es eso?-pregunto viendo hacia un tinaco, donde se encontraba una caja de regalo.

Twilight también miro el extraño objeto y ambas se acercaron con mucha precaución, Sunset se dispuso a abrirlo, pero Twilight la detuvo-¡Espera! Ten cuidado, si algo se investigado del Guasón es que siempre tiene una sorpresa desagradable-dijo Twilight.

-No necesitas decírmelo-dijo Sunset abriendo el paquete, en cuanto lo hizo, salto la cara de un payaso impulsado por un resorte, en la boca tenía una pequeña pantalla de televisión, misma que se encendió de inmediato.

Lo que ninguna de las chicas sabía, era que la transmisión no solo estaba en aquella pantalla, sino también se estaba transmitiendo a cada televisor de toda la ciudad, interceptando los programas que toda la gente estaba viendo, fue cuando la imagen del Guasón hizo acto de aparición en cada pantalla.

El Guasón se encontraba leyendo un libro o al menos eso aparentaba hacer, cuando dirigió su vista hacia la pantalla-"¡Oh…hola! No los oí entrar, bienvenidos a mi casa, saludos a todos los buenos ciudadanos de Gótica, soy yo, el siempre amado y querido Guasón, si, estuve ausente un largo tiempo, pero ahora he vuelto con noticias sumamente emocionantes…"-.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-dijo Twilight con miedo, mientras que Sunset solo observaba lo que pasaba en silencio.

-"Así es Ciudad Gótica, ya he regresado de la muerte y como una muestra de todo el afecto, cariño y amor que tengo hacia la ciudad, los ciudadanos y hacia cierto murciélago encapuchado, les tengo un presente que seguramente les encantara, díganme algo ¿Quién fue el responsable de que sus vidas se hayan ido a la mierda en los últimos años? Aquel que juro protegerlos y luego se convirtió en un cruel asesino después de enviarme a mí al otro lado, y no me refiero precisamente a México o Canadá"-señalo el Guasón riéndose-"Harley querida, te cedo los honores"-indico el Guasón.

-"En seguida Sr. G"-dijo Harley tomando una soga y jalándola hacia abajo, abriendo una cortina, misma que revelo a Clark atado a una silla con simples sogas.

-"¡Así es damas y caballeros! ¡Se trata de Superman, el ex Hombre de Acero y digo "ex", porque ya no tiene nada de lo que lo hacía ser Súper, ahora no es más que un simple hombre, como tú, como yo y como Donkey Kong!"-el Guasón volvió a comenzar a reírse-"Ahora se deben estar preguntando qué es lo que está pasando o porque les muestro esto, bueno, es muy simple, porque creo que todos queremos algo en específico, una cruel y brutal venganza contra este hijo de puta que solo porque perdió a su esposa y bebe se convirtió en un cruel dictador, asesinando a más familias, tal vez yo le quite a la suya, pero él les quito mucho más a todos ustedes, así que mis queridos admiradores, ahora que él ya no tiene sus poderes ni nada que lo haga omnipotente creo que es el momento justo para una venganza"-.

Sunset escuchaba todo con mucha atención, al igual que Twilight, pero mientras en la chica de cabello violeta había una gran preocupación y miedo, en Sunset solo había una mirada llena de odio hacia Superman, en sus ojos se reflejaba el Hombre de Acero, mientras seguía escuchando lo que el Guasón decía con bastante interés.

-"¡Esta es la oportunidad de oro, la oportunidad de vengarse del responsable de todo su sufrimiento, sufrimiento por haber perdido a seres amados, por ser esclavizados, por perder sus hogares, por vivir con miedo y por ser convertido en un tipo de juguete!"-enumero el Guasón y Sunset tenso el labio al escuchar eso, mientras apretaba sus puños con más fuerza que antes-"¡Y todo esto puede ser suyo, solo vengan al lugar donde la diversión comenzó!"-declaro el Guasón cortando la comunicación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **DPG**

La policía había visto todo, junto con la nueva comisionada, Celestia estaba cruzada de brazos ante aquella transmisión, fue cuando Bullock tomo la palabra, aunque se veía bastante confundido por lo que acababan de ver.

-De acuerdo, si es un imitador sabe hacerlo muy bien-dijo Bullock impresionado.

-¿A qué se refería con el "lugar donde comenzó a la diversión"?-pregunto uno de los oficiales.

Celestia se quedó en silencio un momento, ella había estudiado los crímenes pasados del Guasón, así como su gran obsesión por pelear con Batman, ya que sin él, el Guasón no encontraba sentido a hacer maldades, fue cuando abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que el Guasón quiso decir.

-¡Preparen todas las patrullas cuanto antes!-indico poniéndose una gabardina.

-¿Ya sabe lo que quiso decir?-pregunto Bullock.

-¡Tengo una corazonada y si estoy en lo correcto, también veremos ahí a nuestro buen amigo!-indico Celestia saliendo, seguida por los oficiales.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que la transmisión ceso, se escuchó un gran alboroto, Twilight se asomó a la orilla del techo y vio como mucha gente abandonaba sus casas, armados con bates, sartenes, pistolas, cuchillos o cualquier tipo de arma, todos gritando el nombre de "Superman" con odio y asco, aparentemente, el Guasón había dado en el clavo con su diabólico plan.

-Esto es malo-dijo Twilight con miedo-¡Tenemos que encontrar al Guasón y a Superman antes que a ellos!-expreso con alarma.

-Concuerdo-dijo Sunset, aunque su tono de voz era frío y bastante lúgubre, aunque Twilight no lo noto.

-Dijo que busquemos en el lugar donde la diversión comenzó-recordó Twilight de manera pensativa-¡Por supuesto, debe referirse al sitio donde fue convertido en el Guasón, donde todo comenzó, incluyendo su eterna rivalidad con Batman!-dedujo Twilight.

-Químicos AXES-agrego Sunset comenzando a sonreír de manera siniestra.

-¡Bien! Ahora solo hay que avisarle a Batman y a las demás cuanto antes-dijo Twilight sacando su comunicador y preparándose para hacer lo que había dicho.

Sunset la miro de reojo y luego volteo por completo, la miro fijamente por unos segundos, lo que iba a hacer iba en contra de todo su código, después de todo, así fue como comenzó su pesadilla, pero en esos momentos…esa era una oportunidad única en la vida, aunque fuera ese maniático quien la abriera para ella, así que tomando una decisión, volteo a ver a Twilight por completo y levanto una mano.

Antes de que Twilight supiera que pasaba, Sunset le dio un golpe en la nuca para noquearla, el golpe surtió el efecto deseado y Twilight perdió el conocimiento, pero antes de que cayera, Sunset la sostuvo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, acomodándola de manera que pudiera ver su rostro inconsciente.

Sunset no pudo evitar quedarse viendo el rostro de Twilight por unos cuantos segundos, debía admitir que se veía muy apacible, tranquila y bella así, pero no podía perder el tiempo, así que recostándola con mucho cuidado y acariciando el rostro de Twilight de manera cariñosa, esto último sin proponérselo, Sunset se quitó su comunicador y lo coloco junto a Twilight, para luego enviarles las coordenadas a los demás.

-Lo siento Sparkle, eres una chica de buen corazón y eso me parece increíble, pero me temo que no puedes hacer nada para evitar que haga esto, es la oportunidad que he esperado por mucho tiempo-dijo Sunset incorporándose y dirigiéndose hacia la orilla del techo-no te preocupes, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ayudarme, porque una vez que termine con esto, me llevare a ambos hijos de puta conmigo al infierno-dijo sonriendo con tristeza, antes de saltar del techo y dirigirse hacia el sitio indicado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, la policía se dirigía hacia Químicos AXES, guiados por Celestia, quien manejaba su auto acompañada por Bullock, el cual estaba algo asustado por el modo de conducir de Celestia, aunque debía admitirlo que sí que sabía cómo tener cuidado en las calles pese a la velocidad con la que iba.

-¿Quiere decirme porque motivo vamos a los Químicos AXES?-pregunto Bullock sosteniéndose el sombrero.

-¡Porque ahí es donde se encuentra el Guasón!-revelo Celestia-¡Él dijo que se encuentra en el lugar donde comenzó la diversión, eso significa que debe ser en el punto donde él y Batman se encontraron por primera vez!-.

-¡Donde se convirtió en el Guasón!-comprendió Bullock silbando impresionado-ya veo, realmente sí que será una gran comisionada-.

De pronto, Celestia freno con brusquedad, lo que provoco que Bullock se estampara de cara contra la ventana del coche, mientras la comisionada salía de su auto, al poco tiempo, varias patrullas se detuvieron y los policías salieron a apoyar a su nueva jefa, pues al parecer los ciudadanos de Gótica se convirtieron en una horda enfurecida ansiosa de venganza.

-¿Qué hacemos comisionada?-pregunto uno de los oficiales.

-¡Nuestro deber! ¡Traten de calmar a las masas, pero no usen la fuerza a menos que sea totalmente necesario, la policía de Ciudad Gótica no será conocida por atacar a civiles inocentes! ¿Entendido?-pregunto Celestia.

-¡Entendido!-expresaron los oficiales para lanzarse a cumplir su misión, mientras Celestia se dirigía de vuelta a su auto, donde Bullock se sobaba la nariz por el golpe que se dio.

-¡Deja de jugar Bullock, hay trabajo que hacer!-indico Celestia tomando el megáfono y dejando a Bullock con una cara de pocos amigos por haber escuchado la palabra "jugar".

Celestia se dispuso a hablar por el megáfono, cuando algo llamo su atención, se trataba de una de las discípulas de Batman, quien se encaminaba precisamente hacia Químicos AXES, una mirada de extrañeza apareció en su rostro, preguntándose donde estarían las demás pupilas y el mismo Batman, pero los estragos que estaban comenzando a ocurrir llamaron su atención rápidamente, luego pensaría en eso, primero tenía un deber que cumplir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Twilight continuaba inconsciente, cuando una voz comenzó a escucharse-¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! ¡Reacciona por favor!-pedía una voz llena de preocupación y poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, se encontró rodeada por sus amigas y Batman, quien estaba justo frente a ella, sosteniendo su cabeza y con un pequeño frasco con alcohol para hacerla reaccionar, cuando pudo recuperarse, se llevó una mano a la zona donde Sunset le dio un golpe.

-Magic Star ¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Batman con seriedad.

-Yo…creo que…Sunset…si…ella me golpeo y me dejo inconsciente… ¡Batman! ¡Ella va a…!-.

-Lo sé, lo sé-interrumpió Batman calmándola.

Pero las chicas no estaban nada contentas con lo que Twilight les dijo-¿Qué esa maldita te ataco? ¿Cómo se atreve?-bramo Rainbow levantándose de golpe.

-¡No me puedo creer que alguien como ella haya podido recibir la luz de la Presencia!-expreso Rarity de manera dramática.

-Realmente es muy mala-dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Es igual al Guasón!-grito Pinkie Pie sin dar crédito a que se haya atrevido a atacar a su amiga.

Twilight solo escuchaba a sus amigos y poco a poco comenzó a molestarse, hasta que finalmente no soporto más-¡Cállense! ¡Si no la conocen no pueden juzgarla!-grito con fuerza, sorprendiendo a sus amigas, pero no tanto como ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Rápidamente agacho la mirada con vergüenza, mientras que Applejack tomaba la palabra-Perdona Twilight, pero ¿Cómo puedes defenderla después de que te atacara a traición?-pregunto con un tono de reprobación.

Twilight no respondió, al tiempo que miraba a Batman, no sabía qué hacer ni decir, nunca le había gustado mentirle a sus amigas, pero esta era una situación muy diferente, fue cuando Batman se incorporó y la ayudo a levantarse, para luego voltear a ver a las demás.

-Porque Twilight ya está al tanto de todo lo que Sunset ha padecido-respondió el Caballero de la Noche.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí confundidas, mientras que Twilight miraba a Batman con gran sorpresa-Batman…-.

-Sé lo que te dije antes Magic Star, pero si queremos ayudarla entonces tendremos que contarles todo-dijo Batman con seriedad-pero les advierto, esto puede ser muy duro de escuchar-revelo Batman, comenzando a contarles la historia de Sunset Shimmer.

Cuando hubo terminado de contarles toda la tragedia de Sunset, las chicas se quedaron horrorizadas, Fluttershy comenzó a derramar lágrimas, al igual que Pinkie Pie y Rarity, mientras que Rainbow y Applejack apretaban los puños con fuerza, deseosas de poder tener a esos asquerosos hijos de puta frente a ellas para poder masacrarlos.

-¡Santos huertos de manzana…no puedo creerlo!-exclamo avergonzada por lo que dijo de Sunset antes.

-¡Que desdicha! ¡Que tragedia! ¡Cuánto debió haber sufrido la pobrecita!-exclamo Rarity.

-¡Esos miserables sacos de mierda…realmente…!-Rainbow no sabía que decir, las palabras no salían de su boca debido al gran enojo que sentían.

-Pobrecita-dijo Fluttershy con tristeza.

-¡Con razón nunca sonreír! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-grito Pinkie Pie sonándose con un pañuelo que saco de la nada.

-Y lo haremos-dijo Batman con seriedad.

-Sabemos a dónde fue y tenemos que llegar cuanto antes, ya que podría estar dirigiéndose hacia una trampa-dijo Twilight y el grupo asintió, rápidamente, comenzaron la marcha.

Mientras se dirigían a Químicos AXES, miraban como la gente salía de sus casas, deseosos de encontrar a Superman y darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, Batman sabía que la situación estaba saliéndose de control y entonces vio a lo lejos a la policía, junto con la comisionada Celestia.

-¡La comisionada necesita ayuda!-exclamo Twilight alarmada.

-¡Ahora nuestra prioridad es Sunset, no te preocupes, sé que Celestia podrá lidiar con esto!-aseguro Batman y Twilight asintió.

-¡Oigan, hay algo que no entiendo!-intervino Pinkie Pie-¿Cómo es posible que el Guasón haya vuelto de la muerte y encima le haya podido quitar los poderes a Superman?-pregunto con confusión.

-¡Debió usar Kryptonita para eso!-señalo Rarity.

-¡Lo dudo mucho, él dijo que no estaba debilitado, sino que ahora era un ser humano común y corriente, como si todos sus poderes hubieran desaparecido! ¿Qué opinas Batman?-pregunto Twilight.

Pero Batman no respondió, él ya estaba deduciendo que era lo que estaba pasando, como fue que el más grande de todos sus enemigos regresara de la muerte y encima haya no solo sacado a Superman de Damocles, sino que además le quito todos sus poderes por completo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Químicos AXES**

En el interior de la fábrica, el Guasón apareció vestido como un director de cine, con todo y su megáfono, así como también su silla con la palabra "director" escrita en ella, fue cuando Harley apareció y se acercó a su amado payaso homicida.

-¡Ya todo está listo Sr. G!-informo Harley con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ya tenemos enlace con la prisión de los ex héroes, no queremos que se pierdan de la gran función que está a punto de comenzar ¡En vivo y directo!-declaro el Guasón riéndose divertido.

Fue cuando una de las ventanas se rompió en pedazos, dejando pasar a Sunset, quien aterrizo justo frente a la pareja de lunáticos, Sunset se irguió y se quitó el brazalete, como si supiera lo que tenía que hacer, lo levanto y este brillo intensamente, convirtiéndose en la Espada Solar, misma con la cual apunto hacia el Guasón.

-¡Ríndete ahora Guasón!-exigió Sunset.

El Guasón no se mostró intimidado, solo silbo impresionado por la entrada de la chica y la invocación de la espada-Vaya, estoy impresionado señorita, realmente es una gran entrada y más sacando esa espada de la nada, pero llegas muy pronto, aun no tenemos todo listo-.

-¿De qué coño estás hablando?-cuestiono Sunset desafiante.

-Permíteme un momento y te lo demostrare, porque verás jovencita, quería que llegaras aquí para participar en la gran película que estoy filmando-dijo el Guasón al tiempo que Harley sacaba una cámara-hoy vas a ser nuestra gran protagonista, aquella que tendrá la actuación de su vida-.

La risa de Sunset se escuchó por toda la fábrica-¿Crees que quiero participar en tus ridículos juegos payaso de mierda? ¡Yo vine a detenerte, no a jugar!-.

El Guasón no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento y solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-Oh vamos querida niña, no nos engañemos, ambos sabemos que no estás aquí por mí, sino por él-señalo el Guasón, al tiempo que aplaudía.

Fue cuando las hermanas Dee-Dees aparecieron con un Clark atado y con su traje de Superman, al ver al gran héroe de azul aparecer en un estado en el que estaría cualquier persona normal, provoco que el cerebro de Sunset explotara, mientras el Guasón continuaba hablando.

-Así es señorita, yo sé que no vino por mí, sé que está aquí para poder ajustar cuentas con este bastardo hijo de perra, el mismo puto cabrón que destruyo su vida y la de muchos otros-dijo el Guasón divertido.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Mucho, como el hecho de que tus padres no murieron de inmediato, sino que los soldados de este hijo de perra los hicieron ver como se divertían con su linda hijita-dijo el Guasón comenzando a acercarse.

-¡No te acerques!-bramo Sunset apuntándole con su espada y el Guasón se detuvo de golpe.

-Oye, oye, tranquila, no me acercare si no quieres, pero creo que estas apuntando esa espada hacia la persona equivocada, él es el único responsable de que tú familia y tu vida fueran arrojadas a la basura como si no valieran nada, él es el único responsable de que tu mayor tesoro fuera arrebatado de forma brutal, él es el responsable de que tus padres hayan muerto-decía el Guasón con crueldad.

Sunset comenzó a temblar, sintiendo como la furia y el odio comenzaban a correr por sus venas, el Guasón sabía que el momento había llegado, así que se sentó en su asiento y observo la actitud de Sunset, con una sonrisa macabra espero.

-¡Luces! ¡Cámara! ¡Acción!-indico el Guasón justo en el momento en que Sunset se lanzaba contra Clark.

Lo único que Clark alcanzo a ver fue como Sunset lanzaba un golpe con fuerza contra su rostro, rompiéndole la nariz y tirándolo al suelo, Sunset se quedó muda ante eso, ya que realmente había logrado sacarle sangre al Hombre de Acero y miro su guante con sorpresa, fue cuando el Guasón volvió a hablar.

-Te lo dije, ya no es más el poderoso Hombre de Acero, ahora es un simple humano-dijo el Guasón.

Al escuchar eso, una sonrisa siniestra apareció en el rostro de Sunset, al tiempo que Clark se incorporaba algo aturdido por el golpe que recibió-Lo que significa que finalmente ha llegado el momento de la revancha y de hacer lo que Batman no hizo en su momento-dijo siniestramente, para luego soltar su espada y tronándose los nudillos, se acercó a Clark peligrosamente, quien solo se mantuvo serio en todo momento.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es terrible, Sunset está siendo dominada por la furia y el deseo de venganza que tiene contra Superman, ahora está siendo manipulada por el Guasón para cruzar la línea que no debe cruzarse ¿será posible que Batman, Twilight y las demás logren llegar a tiempo para detener esta locura?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _Sunset estuvo sola mucho tiempo, hasta que Batman la encontró, por ese motivo no es raro que su odio sea mayor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _ya que Sunset cayó en el juego del Guasón eso es algo que puede ser seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el plan del Guasón se ha puesto en marcha, comenzando por dañar a Sunset donde más es vulnerable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y esta vez para desatar la cruel venganza de Sunset sobre el ex Hombre de Acero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _tomando en cuenta lo tímida que es puedes estar seguro de que estaba muy nerviosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Sunset ha decidido actuar por su cuenta y poder llevar a cabo su cruel venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y ahora ya sabes lo que le hizo a Superman, no lo debilito ni nada por el estilo, sino que le quito todos sus poderes, todo lo que lo hacía invencible y pues si eres alumno de Canterlot entonces sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por el momento solo quiere cumplir su venganza contra el responsable de que su vida se hubiera arruinado y por eso quito a Twilight del camino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente y ahora que el Guasón tiene a Superman, está usando el odio y decepción de la gente para causar un gran alboroto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _es una posibilidad, pero dime honestamente ¿crees en serio que alguien trate de demandar a la que es compañera de Batman? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _eso es algo que puedes apostar, porque lo acabas de ver, el plan de Guasón se ha manifestado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ya lo acabas de ver, el Guasón ha desatado el caos en la ciudad, alentando a la venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _podría haberlo hecho, pero como él mismo diría "¿Qué tendría de divertido?", especialmente cuando llego alguien con más motivos para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _eso es lo último que está pensando en esos momentos, solo quiere destrozar al infeliz que destruyo su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pero como dicen, el Guasón la tiene más como una lacaya que como novia y siempre lo ha mostrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y ahora el Guasón lo ha entregado en bandeja de plata para llevar a cabo la venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _el problema es que el Guasón sabe cómo golpear a la gente mental y psicológicamente, tal como lo hizo con Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _aunque ahora solo un miembro de la familia ha aceptado la invitación y el Guasón supo aprovechar eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, el Guasón jugo con sus emociones y desato toda su furia sobre Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _el problema es que el Guasón siempre sabe cómo lograr la lealtad de todos, eso es algo que más aterra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ahora es Sunset la que corre el riesgo de convertirse en una asesina, justo como Drago espera que lo haga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _puedes estar seguro de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mex Emperor Ramsés II:** _recuerda que Luthor murió, fue asesinado por Superman y Batman tiene sus sospechas, pero primero quiere estar completamente seguro, después de todo, si algo aprendió del Guasón es que él siempre lograba lo imposible a su retorcida manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _la venganza está a punto de servirse en bandeja de plata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _suena a una gran idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _yo no diría eso, recuerda que mato a uno de los integrantes de su banda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _yo pienso que el principal problema de Superman fue hacerse tan dependiente de Lois. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _es su forma de sacar parte del enfado que tiene en su interior y ahora lo va a hacer de otro modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _puedes estar seguro de eso, especialmente ahora que el mayor especialista en esa área ha regresado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _una fiesta a la que ya ha acudido una de las invitadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _las chicas podrían contenerse, pero eso es porque han estado juntas en todos esos malos momentos, Sunset estuvo sola. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente las habrá, especialmente porque tiene en mente grandes y terribles planes para anunciar su retorno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _eso es algo que siempre pasa, es raro estar de acuerdo en todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _si el Guasón no ha matado a nadie aun es porque primero tiene que cumplir su parte del trato con quien lo devolvió a la vida o terminar como Ras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ches Oberón:** _lo mismo digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnú:** _a veces me pregunto si a los críticos de televisión les estarán pagando para que hablen bien de las series actuales, porque en serio, hay muchas que son un asco total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pues ya acabas de ver en qué consisten sus malignos planes y a quien piensa obligarla a cruzar la línea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _no controla a Superman, le robo sus poderes para poder alentar el deseo de venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Zultanita, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Seiryu.001, Black Hunter, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Sombra 02, Bowser300000, Mex Emperor Ramsés II, Moon-9215, El Cazador Argentino, Amo del Vacío, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Ocnarf, Iron Mario, Ches Oberón, Visnú, Draigon 2.0, Twidash919.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	17. Regreso de la Muerte Cuarta Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **El Guasón, el hombre más peligroso de todo el mundo y el único villano que ha sido capaz de vencer a la Liga de la Justicia ha regresado, trayendo consigo un sedero de desesperación y venganza, capturando a Clark Kent y quitándole todos sus poderes para convertirlo en un simple humano, en ese momento lanzo el comunicado a toda Ciudad Gótica y entonces la gente salió en búsqueda del antiguo gran héroe del mundo, en busca de venganza y de justicia cruel e inhumana, al mismo tiempo, Sunset Shimmer se dirigió al lugar donde todo comenzó y ahora está dispuesta a vengarse por todo lo que sufrió por culpa de Superman"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= HLWVd0LCt2I**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 17**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 17 Regreso de la Muerte**

 **Cuarta Parte**

La comisionada Celestia vio como el caos comenzaba de nuevo en Ciudad Gótica, los ciudadanos estaban ansiosos por conseguir su venganza en contra del hombre que alguna vez llegaron a admirar, aquel que fue la representación de la esperanza para el mundo entero y que se convirtió en un cruel dictador con mucha facilidad, al igual que muchos otros héroes.

La policía trataba de calmar a la muchedumbre sin emplear la fuerza bruta, pero eso estaba comenzando a fallar, más de un oficial tuvo que alejarse debido a lo violenta que se estaba poniendo la gente, todos ansiosos por venganza y por tener el placer de desmembrar a Superman.

-¡Esto se está saliendo de control! ¿Tiene alguna idea comisionada?-pregunto Harvey.

Por toda respuesta, Celestia tomo el megáfono con fuerza y de un salto subió al techo de una patrulla para poder ver mejor el caos, realmente era devastador, pero ni eso la iba a desanimar, esta era su primera misión como comisionada y por Dios que no la iba a arruinar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Batman y sus "hijas" se acercaban a su objetivo, el Caballero de la Noche esperaba que no llegaran demasiado tarde, fue cuando Rainbow hizo un comentario que captó la atención de todo el grupo.

-¡Oigan, he estado pensando en algo!-expreso captando la atención de sus amigas.

-¿En qué cosa?-pregunto Applejack con curiosidad.

-¿De veras vamos a hacer lo que creo que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Dash con una gran confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres querida?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

-¡Ya todas sabemos porque motivos fue Sunset a esa fábrica, quiere poner en su lugar al bastardo hijo de puta que arruino nuestras vidas!-declaro Rainbow Dash con enojo-¿no creen que lo mejor sería dejarla que lo haga?-.

-¡Pero eso es "venganza" y Batman nos ha dicho que eso no resuelve nada!-expreso Fluttershy con timidez.

-¡Además de la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena!-señalo Pinkie Pie.

-¡Es cierto y no podemos permitir que Sunset caiga en esa trampa que finalmente terminara por destruirla!-indico Twilight mirando con reproche a su amiga cabello de arcoíris.

Rainbow sintió las miradas de reproche de sus amigas y rápidamente añadió-¡Oigan, no me vean así, solo díganme que no soy la única que ha tenido ese pensamiento aunque fuera por unos segundos!-pidió Rainbow casi con suplica.

Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada al respecto, Batman tampoco lo hizo, ya que él se imaginaba que para ellas no estaba siendo nada fácil tener que lidiar con algo como eso, ya que era realmente doloroso tener que revivir todos esos recuerdos amargos y aunque ninguna de ellas lo expresaba como Rainbow, y decían estar en contra, el Caballero de la Noche sabía que internamente también deseaban la oportunidad de poder castigar a su ex amigo por todo lo que les había hecho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Químicos AXES**

Clark reboto contra el suelo con fuerza, ya estaba desatado y trataba de defenderse, pero sin sus poderes no podía hacer mucho contra la destreza de Sunset, adquirida gracias al entrenamiento que seguramente recibió de Bruno, la peli fuego se lanzó contra Clark y le dio una patada en la quijada, provocando que comenzara a sangrar del labio.

El Guasón estallo en carcajadas al ver eso-¡Oh, eso fue hermoso! ¡Harley, dime que lo estas grabando todo!-pidió retorciéndose de risa.

-¡Puede estar tranquilo Sr. G, estoy grabando todo y como usted lo ordeno, envió toda la acción a la Damocles, esos súper tontos deben estar viendo la enorme golpiza que su adorado Superman está recibiendo en estos momentos!-informo Harley sonriendo y sin dejar de grabar.

-¡Excelente! ¡Esta será mi gran obra maestra! ¡La obra que finalmente me conseguirá un Oscar!-declaro el Guasón riéndose divertido, al tiempo que seguía viendo como Sunset sujetaba a Clark del cuello de su ropa y lo lanzaba contra una mesa con fuerza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Damocles**

Mediante una pantalla que el Guasón dejo en la celda de Clark antes de llevárselo, misma que tenía precisamente el diseño de su cara, con la pantalla en la boca de aquella imagen, los miembros del Régimen solo podían ver como Superman era masacrado por aquella chica, misma que lo hacía con un gran odio.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa idiota? ¿Qué no sabe que quiere matar al hombre que puede salvar al mundo?-cuestiono Damián furioso.

-Hay algo extraño en esto-dijo Cyborg-cada uno de los golpes que le está dando están cargados de odio, es como si fuera algo personal-.

-No digas tonterías Víctor-regaño Diana desde su celda-Clark solo trato de salvar al mundo, algo que Bruno no entendió ¿Qué pudo haberle hecho a esa chica como para que lo atacara de ese modo?-.

-Y una mejor pregunta sería ¿Cómo es posible que una simple niña pueda dañar de esa manera al hombre más poderoso del mundo?-intervino Selina, provocando que todos se quedaran en silencio ante aquella impactante y aterradora revelación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Químicos AXES**

Sunset sujeto a Clark de la capa y lo jalo hacia ella, recibiéndolo con un puñetazo justo en la nariz, seguido por una patada en la entrepierna, lo siguiente que Sunset hizo fue estrellarlo de cara contra una de las paredes del lugar, misma que se manchó con la sangra de Clark.

-¡No es divertido estar indefenso verdad!-bramo Sunset-¡Que te golpeen y te humillen sin compasión alguna!-rugió Sunset comenzando a patearlo con fuerza.

El Guasón se rio divertido ante todo eso, Harley no tardo en acompañarlo en su risa, pues realmente era un espectáculo digno de verse, algo que solo podrías ver una vez en la vida, el Hombre de Acero siendo masacrado por una niña de escasos 17 años, Sunset no dejaba de golpear a Superman sin compasión alguna, la mayoría de los golpes iban a su entrepierna y a sus labios.

Conforme lo golpeaba, a la mente de Sunset vinieron los momentos más angustiosos de su vida, cuando vio como asesinaban a sus padres sin compasión alguna, los únicos padres que conoció y amo en toda su puta vida, como luego aquellos pedazos de mierda la sujetaban con fuerza, mientras ella les suplicaba que no le hicieran nada, pero ellos solo hacían oídos sordos.

Recordó el horrible sabor que sintió en el interior de su boca cuando la obligaron a lamer los penes de dos de esos desgraciados, como uno de ellos rompía su inocencia para siempre, quitándole el tesoro más grande de una mujer, aquel que se debía entregar solo a quien realmente amara, luego recordó la pregunta del que parecía ser el líder de todos ellos.

- _"¿Te gusta el sexo anal?"-_ pregunto antes de recordar ese tremendo dolor.

Todo por culpa de aquel infeliz, todo por culpa de ese maldito perro, todo por culpa del hombre que supuestamente era la inspiración de muchos, el hombre que debía proteger al mundo y en vez de eso…en vez de eso…

Sunset sujeto a Clark de nuevo y lo siguió golpeando sin compasión alguna-¿TIENES ALGUNA PUTA IDEA DE TODO LO QUE PROVOCASTE CON TU DICHOSO REGIMEN? ¿TODO LO QUE ME QUITASTE? ¿TODO EL DAÑO QUE CAUSASTE?-.

-¿Daño? ¿De que estas hablando?-cuestión Clark escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Sunset no respondió, lo levanto de nuevo y otra vez estrello su rostro contra la pared, si Clark aún no había perdido el conocimiento con todos esos golpes fue porque Sunset no lo permitía, no quería que se desmayara, quería que sufriera, que sufriera del mismo modo en que ella lo hizo, que pagara por todo lo que hizo.

Sunset no se dio cuenta de que una de las sombras del lugar tomo forma y un par de ojos rojos brillaron con maldad, se trataba de Drago, quien aún desde su prisión era capaz de materializar una pequeña forma fantasmal de sí mismo para observar lo que ocurría en el mundo mortal y ahora está riéndose complacido, realmente estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, los humanos eran tan fáciles de manipular.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio de Deboness**

La Diosa se encontraba parada sobre la copa de un árbol, mirando hacia el cielo, cuando Xiang se acercó, ambas tenían expresiones de preocupación en sus rostros-Veo que ya se dio cuenta-dijo Xiang.

-Sí, aparentemente una de las elegidas está sucumbiendo ante las tinieblas-observo Deboness.

-Si eso llegara a pasar perderemos a una de las Virtudes Humanas y entonces nada podrá detener a Drago-dijo Xiang como una sentencia.

Deboness también pensó lo mismo y devolvió la vista hacia el cielo, al tiempo que pensaba en alguna posible solución, si ella intervenía directamente entonces no haría que las chicas evolucionaran con experiencias y errores, esa era una de las razones por las cuales los Dioses nunca se involucraban en asuntos humanos, por mucho que lo desearan.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Químicos AXES**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=Bs9fEmbT2qE)**

Sunset golpeo de nuevo con fuerza a Clark, para luego darle una patada en el estómago y luego darle otra patada en el rostro, Sunset no se detuvo, lo sujeto del rostro y le dio un cabezazo, para luego sujetarlo de nuevo del cuello de su traje, mirando con odio la "S" que se encontraba incrustada en su pecho.

-¡Eras un héroe, todos te admiraban…se supone que tu deber era protegernos…no lastimarnos!-expreso Sunset sintiendo deseos de llorar.

-¿Lastimarte? ¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Superman.

-¡TUS MALDITOS HOMBRES ME QUITARON MUCHAS COSAS QUE AMABA Y APRECIABA, POR TUS MALDITAS ORDENES, PORQUE TU TE CONVERTISTE EN UN MONSTRUO, EN UN ASESINO!-bramo Sunset.

Al escuchar eso, Clark solo sonrió-Ya veo…entonces tus padres eran parte de uno de los muchos grupos que se formaron contra mí cuando intentaba salvarlos…me doy cuenta de que aprendiste exactamente la misma lección que yo cuando ese desgraciado me quito todo lo que amaba-.

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Sunset confundida.

-De que el miedo es el único modo en que todos pueden entender y que la única manera de que haya paz, de lograr que la justicia se cumpla es destruyendo a los malvados, como yo destruí a ese maldito-dijo Clark sonriendo-ahora tú me tienes en tu poder, de algún modo ese infeliz me robo mis poderes, ya no soy más que un simple hombre, puedes acabar conmigo, hazlo y demuestra lo que es la verdadera justicia, eso es algo que Batman nunca te enseñara-.

Sunset se quedó muda ante eso, pero en vez de reflexionar, la sonrisa de Clark solo la enfureció más y de un golpe lo dejo tendido en el suelo, para luego saltar encima de él y seguir golpeándolo sin parar, no se detuvo hasta que sus guantes se rompieron y sus puños comenzaron a sangrar, pero Clark aún estaba vivo, así que se incorporó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su espada, la recogió y miro a Clark con odio.

La sombra de Drago se rio ante lo que iba a pasar, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con malévolo placer, el Guasón y Harley no se perdían detalle alguno de lo que pasaba y ni qué decir de todos los que aún estaban en Damocles, era el momento culminante, Sunset se acercó y puso su pie en el pecho de Superman, quien no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento.

-Vamos hazlo…demuestra la verdadera justicia, muestra que yo tenía razón-señalo Clark.

Sunset levanto la espada y lanzo un grito de furia, al tiempo que lanzaba el golpe final, pero antes de que la espada se clavara en el cuerpo de Clark-Ya fue suficiente Firebird-dijo una voz calmada y seria.

Sunset se detuvo de golpe y volteo a ver al dueño de la voz, el cual comenzó a aparecer de entre las sombras, la risa de Drago se apagó, mientras el Guasón se quedaba con expresión pensativa, mientras que Harley no dejaba de grabar, fue entonces que Batman hizo acto de aparición ante todos, acompañado por las Hijas de la Noche, quienes se colocaron alrededor para evitar cualquier sorpresa, la pandilla de Guasones ya había sido dominada y ahora estaban atados afuera de la fábrica en espera de la policía.

-Ya era hora de que el resto de los actores hiciera acto de aparición-dijo el Guasón sonriendo de manera retorcida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las calles de Gótica aún estaban en caos, la gente quería a Superman, quería destrozarlo y hacerle pagar por todo lo que hizo, ya estaban por comenzar a destruir todo a su alrededor, cuando Celestia sacó un arma y disparo hacia el cielo, usando el megáfono para amplificar el sonido del disparo, con aquel sonido, todos se detuvieron de golpe.

-¡Esta locura tiene que terminar ahora mismo! ¡Son personas por el amor de Dios, gente con familia, seres que aman, negocios que sostienen y personas que son sus amigos!-inicio Celestia con el megáfono-¡Yo sé que muchos sienten el deseo de poder hacerle pagar a Superman por todo lo que nos hizo, el mundo sufrió mucho por su culpa, muchos de nosotros perdimos a seres amados y algunos no alcanzaron a conocerlos!-expreso Celestia-¡Pero si lo buscamos por venganza, si lo masacramos hasta cansarnos entonces no seremos diferentes a él y habremos demostrado que el mundo entero, la gente solo era buena porque él era bueno y solo porque él se volvió malo nos volvemos malos! ¡Díganme! ¿Quieren eso?-.

Ante las palabras de Celestia, poco a poco, las personas dejaron sus armas, soltándolas y agachando la mirada con vergüenza, para luego verse entre sí y los destrozos que habían causado, rápidamente, se dispusieron a cooperar entre ellos para poder reconstruir todo el lugar, la misma policía acudió a ayudarlos.

-Que inspiradora-dijo Bullock con los brazos cruzados-creo que realmente será una digna sucesora de Gordon-.

-Muchas gracias detective-dijo Celestia-ahora, es tiempo de dirigirnos hacia Químicos AXES de inmediato-agrego la comisionada sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Químicos AXES**

La presencia de todo el equipo dejo en shock a Sunset, pero nada más la tenía conmocionada que el hecho de tener frente a ella a Batman y a Twilight, quien tenía una mirada llena de preocupación y miedo por ella, eso era algo que simplemente no soportaba, fue cuando Batman tomo la palabra.

-Ya fue suficiente Firebird, baja el arma ahora mismo-indico Batman.

-¡No! ¡No lo haré…esta es la…es nuestra oportunidad…puedo…puedo terminar con esto de una jodida vez…este perro asqueroso finalmente tendrá lo que se merece, lo que tú debiste darle hace tiempo, es el momento, no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad, no puedo…!-expresaba Sunset mirando con odio a Clark.

Twilight quiso decir algo y las demás también, pero parte de ellas querían ver que la chica terminara con la vida del miserable que destruyo sus vidas sin compasión alguna, el responsable de que sus seres amados, sus sueños, todo su trabajo y esfuerzo se hayan ido por el caño, pero Batman volvió a hablar.

-Yo sé que te falle Sunset, que les falle a todas-reconoció y esa simple oración dejo sin habla a las chicas, quienes voltearon a verlo, incluso Sunset lo hizo-no estuve cuando más me necesitaban, pero estoy tratando de ayudarlas, estoy tratando de ayudarte-agrego Batman mirando con mucha preocupación a la chica que se convirtió en su hija.

Al escuchar eso, una mirada de furia total apareció en el rostro de Sunset, al tiempo que encaraba a su "padre"-¿Crees que por eso estoy molesta? ¿Por qué no estuviste ahí en ese puto momento?-cuestiono furiosa-¡No sé si decir que eres muy tonto, muy inocente o muy ingenuo!-acuso Sunset apretando con fuerza el mango de la espada.

-Sigue grabando Harley, esto es oro puro-indico el Guasón sonriendo.

-Batman…creo que hablo por todas nosotras…y si…me refiero a TODAS-reconoció mirando a las demás-cuando digo que ninguna de nosotras te culpa por lo que nos…por lo que me pasó…Batman…sé que estabas ocupado…buscando un modo de detener a este infeliz…pero lo que no puedo aceptar…lo que no puedo perdonar… ¡Es que lo hayas dejado con vida!-bramo Sunset-¡Lo tuviste en tus manos, pudiste haberlo acabado, terminar con la vida de este perro miserable, del mismo modo en que pudiste haber acabado con ese hijo de puta adorador de la muerte!-exclamo señalando al Guasón.

-Oye, eso fue grosero-señalo el Guasón ofendido.

Sunset lo ignoro y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar-Lo único que quiero saber es porque… ¿Por qué no los mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad? ¿Por qué permitiste que siguieran matando y lastimando a gente inocente?-pregunto Sunset sintiendo deseos de llorar.

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Batman, esperando que dijera algo-No lo has entendido, aun tienes mucho que aprender, todas ustedes tienen mucho que aprender-reconoció Batman.

Al escuchar eso, Sunset se quedó en shock, pero nuevamente hablo con furia-¿Qué? ¿Qué tu maldito código nunca te permitirá llegar tan lejos? ¡Si este cabrón hijo de perra lo hizo…entonces dime porque tú no! ¿Es tan difícil cruzar esa línea?-.

-¡No por Dios!-exclamo Batman sobresaltándose un poco-sería demasiado fácil, siempre he querido matar al Guasón, no hay un solo instante en que no piense en toda la gente a la que sometió a cientos de torturas inimaginables, en que no quiera someterlo a esos mismos horrores, en golpearlo y torturarlo hasta borrarle esa asquerosa sonrisa del rostro, y luego eliminarlo-reconoció Batman.

-Ah, así que sí piensas en mí-dijo el Guasón sonriendo divertido.

Batman tomo aire y continuo-Del mismo modo, no hay un solo instante en que no piense en toda la gente que sufrió por culpa de Superman, en todos los amigos a los que mato, cuando supe todo lo que ustedes sufrieron por su culpa, mis ansias de matarlo se incrementaron-.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Porque si lo hago, si me permito descender hasta ese nivel, jamás regresare-confeso Batman-Clark asesino al Guasón y no se detuvo ahí, en su lugar descendió más y más, hasta que no hubo vuelta atrás y con él se llevó a mucha gente buena, gente que alguna vez considere mis amigos, imagina en que me habría convertido yo si lo hubiera hecho-.

Mientras Batman hablaba, Twilight y sus amigas escuchaban atentamente, sintiéndose realmente emocionadas por las palabras de Batman, Sunset solo sonrió con algo de diversión-Bueno…es una suerte que yo no sea tú-dijo preparándose de nuevo para darle el golpe final.

-¡Espera!-grito Twilight-no lo hagas, por favor…esto no tiene por qué ser así, si lo haces no ganaras nada-.

Sunset se rio ante eso-No esperaba que tú o tus amiguitas lo entendieran, después de todo, yo perdí a mis padres y…muchas cosas por culpa de este hijo de puta, no saben lo que se siente-.

-Si lo sé-dijo Twilight captando la atención de Sunset-a mí también me quitaron a alguien que quería mucho, alguien a quien admiraba y que era una parte importante de mi vida-.

-Yo quede en silla de ruedas por culpa de este infeliz-señalo Rainbow-por mucho tiempo tuve deseos de hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo, ya que llegue a pensar que nunca volvería a caminar-.

-Mi familia vivió esclavizada por culpa de ese bastardo, todo en lo que trabajamos se vio arruinado por culpa de sus tropas-intervino Applejack.

-Yo me quede sin hogar, desamparada, sin un sitio a donde ir, solo porque trate de ayudar a quienes estaban en su contra-contó Rarity.

-Yo vi mucho sufrimiento de personas inocentes y de animales, incluso presencie como los mataban sin piedad alguna-agrego Fluttershy.

-¡Y yo también perdí a mis padres!-grito Pinkie Pie.

-Todas nosotras sufrimos tanto como tú por culpa de Superman, pero cuando más atrapadas estábamos en el abismo oscuro, una luz de esperanza nos ayudó a salir adelante, nuestra amistad-expreso Twilight-por favor, permítenos ayudarte, permítenos mostrarte-.

Sunset palideció ante eso, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y luego miro a Clark, el cual seguía esperando el golpe final-¿Aun…quieren ser mis amigas?-pregunto Sunset incrédula.

-Lo somos Sunset-aseguro Twilight.

-Bueno, técnicamente…-Rainbow se vio callada por un pisotón de Pinkie Pie-¡Oye!-.

-Upsi-se disculpó con falsa inocencia, mientras sonreía al recordar el pisotón que ella le dio.

Sunset no sabía que decir ni que pensar, fue cuando Batman volvió a tomar la palabra-Tú tienes su vida en tus manos, tienes el arma que puede ponerle fin a su existencia, pero al final, eso no te traerá la paz que tanto añoras, solo míralo, él se vengó y donde está ahora-indico Batman.

Sunset no miro a Clark, pero entonces vio su reflejo en el filo de la espada y se quedó sorprendida con lo que vio, su rostro, manos y ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, la sangre de Clark ¿a esto se había reducido todo? ¿En esto se estaba convirtiendo? Con lágrimas en los ojos, Sunset lanzo la espada al suelo y cayó de rodillas, comenzando a llorar.

Al ver eso, Twilight corrió a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza, acariciando su cabello y susurrándole palabras de confortación a la peli fuego, Batman sonrió al ver esto, cuando un bufido llamo su atención, al alzar la vista, vio al Guasón apretándose la nariz con asco.

-¡Pero que terrible final, que asco, muy de telenovela mexicana!-expreso asqueado.

-Perdiste Guasón-señalo Batman.

-Por ahora viejo amigo, por ahora-dijo el Guasón sonriendo cruelmente.

-Fue Drago ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Batman-él te devolvió a la vida-.

Al escuchar eso, el Guasón sonrió aún más-¿Cómo lo dedujiste?-.

-Fue muy fácil en verdad, desde que regresaste te enfocaste solo en tratar de corromper a las Hijas de la Noche usando su odio hacia Superman y solo él estaría interesado en algo como eso-señalo Batman.

-Oh Batsy, cuanto te he extrañado, realmente es bueno saber que podremos continuar donde nos quedamos ¡Y ustedes niñas, será mejor que cuiden sus espaldas! ¡Porque el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen ha vuelto!-declaró el Guasón levantándose de su silla y riéndose, antes de que las sombras se lo llevaran a él y a Harley lejos del lugar.

Una vez que el Guasón se marchó, Batman recogió la Espada Solar y se acercó a donde estaban las demás, acercándosela a Sunset-Lo hiciste bien-expreso orgulloso.

Sunset tomo la espada tras separarse de Twilight y esta volvió a convertirse en el brazalete-Gracias…yo…lamento todo lo que…-.

-No te preocupes, lo entendemos-aseguro Twilight sonriéndole y provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica.

Ambas chicas se levantaron, siendo recibidas por un fuerte abrazo de parte de Pinkie Pie, pero el dulce momento se vio arruinado-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Vamos! ¡Termina lo que empezaste! ¡Venga a tus padres puta! ¡Véngate por lo que mis hombres hicieron! ¡Anda! ¡Muestra las agallas que el cobarde de Batman nunca mostró!-.

Sunset lo miro, pero en vez de odio en sus ojos, esta vez había lástima-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Todo este tiempo has estado lleno de odio, enojo y tristeza, eras un símbolo para millones, pero luego perdiste algo valioso y en vez de encontrar otro camino, como Batman lo hizo, escogiste ser un monstruo y un dictador…no-Sunset negó con la cabeza-yo no seré como tú-.

Batman sonrió ante eso, mientras que Superman lanzo un grito de furia y odio hacia el techo, fue cuando Fluttershy hizo una pregunta-Ah… ¿Qué va a pasar con él?-.

-Lo llevare devuelta a Damocles antes de que la policía llegue, ya me puse en contacto con Garnet y Zantanna para que me ayuden a mejorar la seguridad en la prisión, ustedes lleven a Sunset a la mansión y…no se aparten de ella por esta noche, ha pasado por tanto dolor, háganle compañía esta noche, si lo desean, tengan una de esas…-.

-¡PIJAMADAS!-grito Pinkie Pie asustando a todas-¡Y es una magnífica idea!-.

-¿Esta seguro? Tal vez a Alfred no le agrade eso-observo a Twilight.

Batman no respondió, solo les deseo suerte y se encamino hacia su ex amigo, definitivamente ese día, Sunset y las demás le probaron que eran mejores de lo que el Hombre de Acero, así como muchos héroes, habían sido, estaba realmente orgulloso de cada una de ellas, mientras la forma fantasmal de Drago desapareció en las tinieblas, sumamente molesto por el resultado obtenido.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Sunset Shimmer buscaba venganza, pero al final la justicia y la luz triunfaron sobre ese oscuro deseo, sin embargo, el Guasón ha escapado y la batalla no ha hecho más que comenzar"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **CON PROFUNDA PENA NOTIFICO LA ELIMINACION DEL OC DE CHES OBERON, LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERO YA COMPLETASTES TUS 7 AUSENCIAS, NUNCA ES FACIL HACER ESTO**

 **Zultanita:** _así es el Guasón, sabe cómo manipular a la gente, sabe cómo hacer que liberen sus más oscuros deseos, es una cualidad que posee y una de las más siniestras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, por suerte, Batman y las demás impidieron el golpe final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Sunset logro superar su deseo de venganza, todo gracias a Batman y al resto del equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por fortuna ella logro reaccionar a tiempo, las palabras de Batman y su reflejo en la espada le mostraron en que se estaba convirtiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _por fortuna, Batman y las demás la hicieron recapacitar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _petición extraña, pero veré que hago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ya lo viste, gracias a Batman y al resto de las chicas Sunset no cumplió su venganza, pero recuerda que el Guasón sabe cómo manipular a las personas, solo Batman ha sido capaz de resistirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _afortunadamente Batman y las demás llegaron a tiempo, mostrándole a Sunset que matando a Superman solo sería igual a él, tal como el Guasón quería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _por fortuna, Batman logro demostrarle a Sunset que había otro modo y el apoyo de las chicas la ayudara a salir adelante, pero ahora el Guasón ha regresado en definitiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _o terminan convirtiéndose en aquello que combaten, tal como expreso Batman cuando explico porque nunca mato al Guasón o a Superman cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es muy cierto y por fortuna, Batman llego a tiempo y con ayuda de las chicas evito que se convirtiera en lo que odia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _por fortuna no lo hizo, aunque Clark la reto para que lo hiciera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _no lo debilitaron, le quito todos sus poderes, el amuleto se los arrebato por completo, ahora es solo un simple humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _lo golpearon hasta el cansancio y Sunset por poco lo liquida, por suerte no llego tan lejos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pues ya lo viste, Sunset logro ver que estaba por convertirse en un monstruo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _no debe ser nada lindo, de hecho, siento que ese debió haber sido el final del desgraciado de Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _una decisión puede marcar tu vida para siempre, por suerte, Sunset tomo la decisión correcta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pero ¿Quién mejor para entender eso que Batman? Por ese motivo Sunset no llego tan lejos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _el Guasón siempre ha sido un maestro en eso, en saber cómo jugar con las emociones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _me doy cuenta de ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _eso ya ha sucedido en otras ocasiones, creo que pronto haré un capítulo donde lo muestre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por fortuna, Batman y compañía llegaron antes de que asestara el golpe final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _por fortuna, Batman y las demás lograron hacerla entrar en razón, evitando que cayera por completo al abismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lord Muerte:** _a veces me pregunto si no creerán que ya fue mucho contar de una serie, porque con Pokemon es la misma historia una y otra vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _lo que más espero es que haya más protagonismo en los otros participantes y no solo en los Saiyajin, quiero ver a Piccolo en más batallas, ya que ese es el error de DB Multiverse, ese y el hecho de que le da demasiado valor a Bra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y las lecciones de Batman prevalecieron, para enfado del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _eso suena bien, especialmente porque realmente es uno de los asesinos más temidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _la principal debilidad de Superman no era la Kryptonita ni el Sol Rojo, sino Lois. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _siempre va a odiar a Superman, pero al menos ya ha sido liberada de ese deseo de matarlo por lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el Guasón siempre ha sido un genio de la manipulación, por suerte, su más grande enemigo sabe cómo lidiar contra él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _realmente es una oportunidad de oro, prácticamente el Guasón lo entrego en bandeja de plata a todos los que daño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el final de su película no fue como esperaba, realmente se decepciono mucho con lo que pasó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _acabas de ver todo lo que Batman siempre ha dicho, no solo se culpó por el sufrimiento de las chicas, sino que además les confeso porque nunca ha matado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mex Emperor Ramsés II:** _la primera no la conozco, la segunda sí, es una de las pocas series que realmente me gustan de Disney y ahora que lo pienso…es la única. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pues ya lo viste, falto poco, pero al final Sunset logro recapacitar antes de caer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _es una suerte contar con el más grande de todos los héroes, aquel que nunca ha matado a nadie por más que lo merezcan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _por fortuna fue así y Sunset ha encontrado una luz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _usaré la idea del torneo, no estoy seguro si incluiré personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Zultanita, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, Rita Repulsa 2017, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Black Hunter, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, Lord Muerte, AndrosValgreen4, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, Razor Edge, Mex Emperor Ramsés II, Speed Demon 24, Draigon 2.0, Twidash919, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	18. Descanso

" _ **Sunset Shimmer, alias Firebird, fue a buscar venganza en contra del hombre responsable de que su vida se destruyera, comenzando una cruel masacre en contra de Clark Kent, alias Superman, misma que fue preparada por el Guasón, pero justo cuando estaba por darle el golpe final…Batman y el resto de las Hijas de la Noche le mostraron que la venganza no resolvería nada y que solo la convertiría en un ser maligno y cruel como ocurrió con Superman, con la Mujer Maravilla, Cyborg y muchos otros héroes, con tristeza y dolor, pero sintiéndose liberada después de tantos años, Sunset no completo su venganza y su alma se mantuvo llena de luz"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 18**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 18 Descanso**

 **Damocles**

Batman llevo a Clark devuelta a la prisión, llevándolo esposado y después de haber sanado por completo todas sus heridas, iba acompañado por Garnet y Zantanna, quienes se iban a encargar de hacer que toda la prisión se volviera a prueba de magia negra, pues eso fue lo que el Guasón uso para poder liberar a Clark de Damocles sin problema alguno.

-¿Estás seguro que es necesario que lo traigamos aquí de nuevo?-pregunto Zantanna-el Guasón uso un medallón de magia negra para quitarle sus poderes, él ya no es más el gran e invencible hombre que solía ser-.

-Pero si lo llevamos a cualquier otra prisión está expuesto a que la gente trate de matarlo y eso solo nos traerá más problemas-respondió Batman.

-Suena sensato-dijo Garnet acomodándose las gafas.

La risa de Clark capto la atención de los 3 héroes-Admítelo Bruno, no quieres que me maten porque eso iría en contra de todo lo que crees, por ese motivo evitaste que tu nueva aprendiz me liquidara, realmente das pena, si hubieras hecho lo que debías en su momento, acabar con ese desgraciado homicida…Lois y mi hijo estarían vivos-.

-Y me habría convertido en un monstruo como tú-señalo Batman con dureza.

Los 3 héroes bajaron hasta el cuarto de celdas, donde fueron recibidos por varias miradas de todos los héroes que estaban presos ahí, al ver pasar a su padre, Damián se rio de manera divertida, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, pues tal como el Guasón planeo, todos en ese lugar habían presenciado lo que ocurrió.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más, es el cobarde más grande de todos, aquel que evita que se haga lo necesario para que la justicia prevalezca, que enorme decepción son tus nuevas compañeras padre-se burló Damián.

-¿Acaso saben lo que paso?-pregunto Zantanna con sorpresa.

-El Guasón se encargó de eso-señalo Batman ignorando por completo a su hijo y siguiendo su camino.

Batman llevo a Clark de vuelta a su celda, metiéndolo ahí de nuevo, una vez que Clark estuvo encerrado de nuevo, Garnet hizo una pregunta bastante inquietante-Sé que el Guasón uso magia negra para quitarle sus poderes, así que dime ¿crees que sea necesario mantener la Kryptonita y la energía del sol rojo dentro de la celda?-pregunto.

-Más vale prevenir que lamentar-dijo Batman con simplicidad y Garnet asintió.

La Kryptonita y las lámparas de sol rojo se volvieron a activar, hecho que molesto mucho a Clark, pues ahora ya no era necesario, ahora ya no era más que un simple humano, un hombre común y corriente, todo gracias al maldito Guasón, él le quito a su ciudad, a su familia y ahora todos sus poderes.

Una vez que Clark estuvo encerrado de nuevo, Batman se dirigió de nuevo a sus dos acompañantes-Pueden proceder-indico el Caballero de la Noche y ambas asintieron.

Garnet comenzó a crear una burbuja para que envolviera toda la prisión, mientras que Zantanna recitaba algunos hechizos y Batman se encargaba de pagar talismanes en cada una de las celdas, así como también los robots hacían lo mismo alrededor de toda Damocles, cuando la burbuja de Garnet envolvió por completo la prisión.

-Buen trabajo-felicito Batman.

-Fue un trabajo de equipo-reconoció Garnet y Zantanna sonrió ante las palabras de la líder de las Crystal Gems.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?-pregunto Arthur confundido.

-Con todo respeto, pero eso no es de su interés-respondió Batman con seriedad, provocando que Arthur lo mirara con enojo.

-Veo que ya no te importa compartir nada con nosotros ¿cierto?-pregunto Selina desde su celda.

-No se le puede dar información a los prisioneros, no son nada confiables-dijo Batman con frialdad-es tiempo de irnos-.

-¡Espera!-intervino Cyborg deteniendo a Batman-¡Escucha…sé que no puedes respondernos a las preguntas, pero te aseguro que no quiero saber lo que hicieron ahora, ni lo que le paso a Superman, solo quiero saber una cosa, eso es todo, por favor, es todo lo que quiero saber!-.

Batman no dijo nada, solo miro a Cyborg en silencio y cuando lo miro de reojo, pudo ver una mirada de súplica en su único ojo humano, el Caballero de la Noche suspiro con algo de cansancio antes de encarar por completo al joven que alguna vez fue un Titán y luego un miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, convirtiéndose después en uno más de los lunáticos al lado de Superman.

-Muy bien ¿Qué quieres saber?-pregunto Batman.

-Todo lo que esas chicas dijeron al respecto, sobre lo que les paso, todo lo que sufrieron ella y sus amigas, todo… ¿era cierto?-pregunto con una voz temblorosa.

Batman no respondió, Garnet y Zantanna tampoco lo hicieron, ellas también conocían la historia de las chicas y no solo ellas habían sufrido mucho por culpa de la locura de Superman, fue cuando Diana tomo la palabra después de haber permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso Cyborg? ¡Es claro que esas mocosas estaban alucinando, seguramente todo fue un error, quizás fueron terroristas o algo por el estilo, nosotros tratamos de salvar al mundo no de lastimarlo, es obvio que nosotros no fuimos los responsables…no puede ser cierto!-expreso Diana tratando de sonar convincente.

Cyborg escucho a Diana, pero luego volteo a ver a Batman de nuevo, el Caballero de la Noche no dijo absolutamente nada y en su lugar se dio la vuelta, retirándose del lugar junto con sus compañeras, pero aquel silencio fue toda la respuesta que Cyborg necesitaba, todo lo que confirmaba la verdad las palabras de aquellas chicas, especialmente por las expresiones de sus rostros.

Una vez que el trío de justicieros estuvieron en el elevador, Zantanna suspiro con cansancio-No puedo creer que aun crean que estaban salvando al mundo, tampoco que no crean que hayan lastimado a alguien-expreso con decepción.

-La verdad siempre es difícil de creer-señalo Garnet-por cierto Batman, me gustaría saber cómo va el proyecto que te solicite hace tiempo-.

-Voy avanzando, no ha sido fácil, entre la batalla con Drago, el entrenamiento de las chicas y el ataque del Guasón me han mantenido ocupado, pero he logrado grandes avances-respondió Batman.

-¿Crees que haya alguna esperanza?-pregunto Garnet.

-Siempre hay esperanza-respondió Batman dirigiéndose al teletransportador, retirándose del lugar.

Una vez que el Caballero de la Noche se retiró, Zantanna volteo a ver a Garnet con evidente confusión-Eso es entre él y yo-respondió Garnet antes de que Zantanna pudiera hacer la pregunta que se cruzó en su mente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Sunset se estaba dando un merecido baño, necesitaba que el agua caliente relajara toda la tensión en su cuerpo y lavarse toda la sangre que quedo en sus manos, rostro, etc. Al tiempo que meditaba sobre lo que había ocurrido, estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida del desgraciado que destruyo su vida y todos sus sueños, pero al final no lo hizo, no porque no tuviera el valor, sino porque se dio cuenta que matándolo no ganaría nada, eso no le devolvería a sus padres y tampoco borrarían de su mente ese horrible momento.

Una vez que termino de bañarse, Sunset se puso su pijama y salió del baño, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de sus amigas, las cuales también estaban con sus pijamas, cada una fue a su hogar por la misma para poder tener una divertida pijamada en la mansión, hecho que a Alfred pareció encantarle.

-¡Miren quien decidió finalmente salir del baño!-declaro Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-¿Cómo te cayó el baño?-pregunto Twilight mirándola con preocupación y una sonrisa de apoyo en su rostro.

Sunset no supo cómo tomarse aquella acción de la chica, misma a la que noqueo horas antes para poder ir a completar su venganza en contra de Superman, suspirando respondió-Me siento…mejor…siento mi cuerpo más relajado-reconoció Sunset.

-Pues claro querida, no hay nada como un buen baño caliente para poder relajarte y quitar toda la tensión que tenemos acumulada en nuestros hombros ¡Oh por Dios!-exclamo Rarity de manera dramática-¡Creo que sé lo que necesitas, uno de estos días podríamos ir todas al spa, después de todo, hay veces en que una chica necesita que la consientan!-expreso con una gran sonrisa y moviendo su pelo con elegancia.

-Si…yo paso en eso-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Yo también-concordó Applejack, lo que provoco que Rarity hiciera un puchero de decepción.

Sunset observaba todo en silencio, sin comprender como personas tan diferentes podían ser tan grandes amigas, eso era algo que nunca vio, aunque siendo sincera, nunca se fijó en cosas como esas desde que Superman destruyera su vida, sintió como Twilight la tomaba de la mano y Sunset la miro.

-No te preocupes, pronto de adaptaras-aseguro sonriéndole.

-¡El juego ya está listo!-expreso Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

-¡Pues ya es hora de comenzar con la más grande de todas las pijamadas!-declaro Rainbow Dash emocionada.

Las chicas querían pasar una noche sumamente agradable, tenían películas, juegos de video, de mesa, así como otras cosas para divertirse, incluso para poder tener una tradicional pelea de almohadas y que clase de pijamada estaría completa sin la mejor cena de todas, aquella que era esencial en cada pijamada.

Alfred todo la puerta y Fluttershy abrió la puerta-Disculpen señoritas, pero las pizzas que ordenaron ya llegaron-informo llevando dos cajas de pizzas en sus manos.

-¡Gracias Alfred!-declaro Pinkie Pie apareciendo de la nada y tomando ambas cajas, volviéndose a meter en el cuarto.

-Ah…gracias señor Alfred-agradeció Fluttershy con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

Alfred se quedó parado frente a la puerta, escuchando el gran alboroto que las chicas estaban causando e imaginándose a Sunset Shimmer en esos momentos, al principio sumamente confundida y sin saber qué hacer, pero sabía que poco a poco comenzaría a integrarse al grupo, eso era lo que esperaba.

El buen y leal mayordomo se dispuso a bajar a la cocina un rato antes de que el dueño de la mansión regresara, pensando en todo el desorden que las chicas dejarían, pero también sonriendo, pues no solo era por la fiesta nocturna, sino también porque nunca había escuchado tanto alboroto en la mansión, era como si toda la casa se iluminara con las risas de aquellas nobles jóvenes, paso por el cuarto donde estaba la pintura de los padres de Bruno y su sonrisa aumento más.

Definitivamente la mansión y la vida del joven Bruno estaba cambiando para mejor, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que Bruno encontrara una buena mujer y la hiciera su esposa, formando así una hermosa familia.

-Sigue soñando Alfred, sigue soñando-se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa de total resignación ante aquella idea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **DPGC**

Celestia se encontraba en el techo del departamento, había encendido la Bati Señal y ahora estaba esperando a que Batman apareciera, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir, el Caballero de la Noche se presentó y apareció justo detrás de la nueva comisionada.

-Sí, escuche que tenías esa habilidad, realmente es impresionante, el hombre que aparece sin ser detectado, es realmente un truco y una habilidad impresionante, me pregunto si Gordon habrá tenido más de un brinco del susto que le causaba este truco-dijo bromeando.

-Más de una vez me lo dijo-reconoció Batman-¿para qué me quería ver?-pregunto Batman.

-Directo al grano ¿eh? Me parece justo considerando todo lo que ocurrió-reconoció Celestia acercándose a Batman-solo quiero saber si usted ya averiguo algo de cómo es posible que un hombre al que se le dio por muerto hace mucho tiempo reapareció tan de repente-.

-Hizo un trato con alguien, alguien sumamente malo-respondió Batman con seriedad.

-¿Alguien que es capaz de devolver a los muertos a la vida?-pregunto Celestia-no sé porque eso no me sorprende, tomando en cuenta todo los seres extraordinarios que conformaban a la Liga de la Justicia-.

-¿Es todo lo que quería saber?-pregunto Batman con tranquilidad.

-No, como ya debe saber, yo anuncie que iba a continuar la alianza de la policía con usted, pero quiero saber si piensa hacer lo mismo, si podemos contar contigo del mismo modo en que Jim Gordon lo hizo-explico Celestia.

Batman no respondió, se quedó mirando a la nueva comisionada en silencio y viceversa, cuando finalmente decidió responder-Mientras defienda la justicia puede contar conmigo para ayudarla-.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Celestia sonriendo ante la respuesta de Batman.

Antes de que el Caballero de la Noche se retirara, miro una vez más a Celestia-Y espero que encuentre a su hija algún día-dijo con voz sincera.

Al escuchar eso, Celestia abrió mucho los ojos-¿Cómo sabe eso?-cuestiono impactada.

-Investigue todo su historial, así como porque motivo decidió cambiar la dirección de la escuela para ser comisionada, para poder encontrar a su hija en algún momento, lo que aún no me ha quedado claro es porque motivos decidió esperar tantos años para llevar a cabo este cambio de profesión-expreso Batman-sé que estaba más que preparada para ser comisionada desde hace años, por eso no entiendo porque motivos no lo hizo desde antes-.

-Pero tiene una teoría ¿no es así?-pregunto Celestia y el silencio de Batman fue suficiente respuesta, provocando una risa divertida en la comisionada-no lo hice porque no tuve razón alguna de hacerlo, al menos hasta hace poco, desde que perdí a mi hija luche por encontrarla, nunca me di por vencida, incluso encontré al bastardo que me embarazo y luego me la robo, pero para ese entonces él ya estaba…-.

-Lo sé, fue una de las primeras víctimas del Guasón-recordó Batman-uno de los más grandes magnates de Gótica, al menos lo fue hasta que el Guasón lo encontró-.

-Con su muerte creí que ya no tendría oportunidad de encontrar a mi pequeña, Loeb era un cerdo y un hijo de puta, estaba muy podrido y la policía no era mejor, creí que nunca encontraría a mi hija, pero entonces tu apareciste y cambiaste todo, gracias a ti, Gordon asumió el cargo de comisionado y una nueva esperanza apareció para mí, le conté todo a Gordon y él prometió que me ayudaría a encontrar a mi hija, pero…supongo que hubo otras prioridades para él en esos momentos-.

-Jim siempre quiso ayudar a la gente, pero ocurrían eventos que ni él ni yo podíamos evitar, muchas cosas ocurrieron y desviaban nuestra atención-explico Batman-pero yo le prometo que haré todo lo posible por ayudarla a encontrar a su hija y a devolverla a sus brazos-.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué haría algo como eso cuando toda Ciudad Gótica depende de usted?-pregunto Celestia más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-Porque todo niño debería crecer al lado de su madre y la madre debería poder abrazar, besas y decirle a su hijo cuanto lo ama-respondió Batman, recordando la última vez que recibió los abrazos, los besos y escucho a su madre decirle "te amo", antes de que…

Celestia quiso decir algo, pero un sonido llamo su atención y cuando volteo, Batman ya se había ido-Si…también escuche sobre eso-reconocido sorprendida por las habilidades sigilosas de Batman, era algo sumamente impresionante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

La pijamada transcurrió con normalidad, las chicas se estaban divirtiendo mucho, incluso Sunset comenzó poco a poco a unirse a la diversión, jugaba videojuegos, comía pizza, incluso participo en las peleas de almohadas, aunque fue algo extrema cuando lanzo un golpe contra Pinkie Pie, lanzando a la joven risueña al otro lado de la habitación, ante eso se llenó de angustia, pero Pinkie Pie se levantó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sumamente divertida y comenzó a reírse, las demás no tardaron en comenzar a reírse e incluso Sunset se vio contagiada por la alegría.

Alfred solo escuchaba las risas desde su habitación, realmente era agradable sentir la mansión tan llena de alegría y de felicidad, algo que no se había visto en mucho tiempo, no desde que el Sr. Thomas y la Sra. Martha Díaz dejaron este mundo de manera tan cruel, ahora Alfred podía estar tranquilo.

El tiempo siguió su curso y poco a poco, las risas se fueron apagando, señal de que se estaban quedando dormidas y Batman todavía no regresaba a la casa, a Alfred eso no le extrañaba, especialmente ahora que el Guasón había regresado.

La mayoría de las chicas ya se había quedado dormida, cada una en un rincón de la habitación de Sunset, descansando después de tanto ajetreo tanto físico como emocional, pues aunque ninguna de ellas lo dijo en voz alta, también tuvieron grandes deseos de poder despedazar a Superman en esos momentos, de hacerle pagar por todo su sufrimiento y el de muchos otros.

Sunset no podía dormir, en su mente seguía repasando lo que había ocurrido tan solo unas cuantas horas antes, tuvo la oportunidad de vengarse, de acabar con el infeliz que destruyo su vida y la de muchos otros, pero no lo hizo, es cierto que lo que le dijo en esos momentos era cierto, pero…parte de ella deseaba haberlo terminado en ese momento.

Frustrada por no poder dormir, Sunset se levantó de su cama y salió hacia el balcón, viendo hacia el mar y sintiendo la deliciosa brisa marina que mecía su cabello, al tiempo que se hundía en sus pensamientos.

-No puedes dormir ¿verdad?-pregunto Twilight apareciendo de pronto.

-No…no puedo hacerlo-reconoció Sunset desviando la mirada con tristeza, Twilight sonrió y se acercó a la peli fuego.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por un momento, ninguna de las dos decía absolutamente nada y no era necesario, ya que ambas compartían el mismo pensamiento, si había sido correcto dejar con vida a quien alguna vez fuera el hombre más poderoso del mundo y ahora, por obra del Guasón, era un simple mortal, pero…el sentimiento de venganza aún existía en ellas, más en Sunset que en Twilight, a quien las palabras de Batman realmente le llegaron.

Cuando vio que Sunset comenzó a tensarse al recordar todo eso, decidió hablar-Mi hermano-dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué?-.

-Mi hermano, yo perdí a mi hermano por culpa del Régimen-confeso Twilight.

-No te lo pregunte-dijo Sunset sin tener mucho interés en lo que Twilight decía o eso quiso aparentar.

Twilight se rio con tristeza y algo de diversión-Lo sé, pero algo me decía que tenías curiosidad y ya que Batman me conto tu historia, creo que es justo que yo te cuenta la mía-.

-Tal vez…pero quizás te sorprendas de muchas cosas…-dijo Twilight y comenzó a contarle su historia.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=zWAYh_uVmAk)**

 **Suenen el clarín  
solo para mí  
el tiempo pasa  
recuerden como era yo **

Twilight comenzó a contarle que su hermano era un joven lleno de vida, inteligente, responsable y sumamente noble, alguien a quien podías llegar a querer y admirar, alguien que sabía ganarse el cariño y respeto de la gente, incluso que él tuvo la oportunidad de entrar a trabajar en Empresas Díaz, siendo asistente del mismísimo Lucios Fox, ya que él demostró grandes talentos.

 **No puedo seguir  
fuerza ya no hay  
solo tengo ya,  
vacío el corazón**

 **Me han herido  
tanto que ya no puedo luchar  
no hay nada que desear  
déjenme ya… **

Lo siguiente que Twilight le conto fue como se enamoró de su cuñada Cadence, quien antes era su niñera y de su hermano menor, luego se convirtió en recepcionista en las Empresas Díaz y como poco a poco la amistad de su hermano con Cadence se convirtió en amor, para luego casarse y tener una hermosa niña, pero todo cambio con la tragedia que marco a todo el mundo.

 **Mejor morir aquí...**

 **Suenen el clarín  
nada importa ya  
na hay camino que  
seguir para poder huir**

 **Sin una luz sé,  
sé que pronto caeré en la oscuridad  
decidido ya está  
quedarme aquí **

Con la destrucción de Metrópolis se perdieron muchas vidas de buenas personas, pero quizás la mayor de todas las pérdidas fue la de la bondad y nobleza de Superman, Twilight le contó cómo después de que el Régimen se formara su hermano se unió a sus filas, agregado rápidamente que no porque creyera en lo que Superman hacía, sino porque tenía la esperanza de que si lograba ascender y llegar hasta él le mostraría como estaba dañando al mundo.

 **Pero allá  
lejos en la distancia  
oigo una voz que dice  
no pierdas tu valor**

 **Si te rindes tu  
no habrá ya quien te salve  
cobra fuerza hoy  
recobra tu valor **

Finalmente llego a la parte donde su hermano fue asesinado por desobedecer una orden, la de matar a una familia que se rehusaba a unirse a Superman, como él dio su vida para permitirles escapar y como por lo que supieron ella y su familia, murió luchando hasta el final.

 **Sí, siempre hay que luchar  
entrar en la batalla  
y ser libre al fin  
más vale luchar.**

-Cuando te vi masacrar a Superman parte de mí deseo ayudarte o dejarte terminarlo, pero luego Batman dijo todas esas cosas y me di cuenta que eso no me devolvería a mi hermano, y que solo nos convertirá en él, un monstruo, un sujeto atado a su odio, a su dolor y a no encontrar un mejor camino, Batman nos abrió los ojos, porque sé que mis amigas también habrían querido verlo muerto-explico Twilight.

Sunset guardo silencio un momento y miro hacia el mar de nuevo-Aun quiero matarlo, aún tengo ese deseo en mi interior-reconoció avergonzada.

-Oye, no te sientas mal por eso, somos humanos y por tanto tenemos defectos, tú escuchaste a Batman, él también ha querido matar al Guasón por todo lo que hizo y a Superman igual, pero nunca lo ha hecho, se ha resistido a caer en ese abismo, nosotras también podemos hacerlo-aseguro Twilight.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que puedo volver a contener estas ansias de venganza? ¿De matarlo por todo lo que hizo?-pregunto Sunset con tristeza, cuando Twilight la abrazo por la espalda.

-Porque lo vi, vi como eras realmente y no eres mala, no eres como él, tú te detuviste en el momento justo, le demostraste que no eras un monstruo como él o como el Guasón, que tú crees en todo lo que Batman nos ha enseñado, en la justicia, no digo que será fácil superar todo lo que te paso, nunca es fácil superar cosas así, pero te prometo que ya no tendrás que enfrentarlas tu sola-aseguro Twilight sonriéndole.

Sunset miro a Twilight a los ojos y viceversa, la peli fuego no pudo resistir más y abrazo con fuerza a Twilight, ese hecho la tomó por sorpresa, pero también la hizo sonreír, pues era el primer acercamiento que ambas tenían, poco a poco correspondió el abrazo y cuando se separaron, Sunset tenía una sonrisa, una como no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

-Vamos, hay que volver a dormir, realmente necesito una buena noche de sueño-dijo Twilight sonriendo.

Sunset asintió-Creo que también necesito dormir un poco-reconoció sonriendo con tranquilidad.

Ambas volvieron a la cama, pero en cuanto Twilight se recostó, sintió como Sunset la abrazaba con fuerza, acomodándose muy cerca de ella, ese hecho la sorprendió y provoco que se sonrojara, pero al verla, vio que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aun cuando estaba dormida, lo que provoco que también sonriera y se quedara dormida.

Ninguna supo que en esos momentos, Batman había presenciado todo desde el techo de la mansión y ahora sonreía complacido, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su habitación para dormir un poco, ya que ahora tenía más trabajo que hacer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En su guarida, el Guasón estaba hablando con Drago sobre lo que ocurrió-Bueno, mi plan no salió como esperaba, realmente creí que lograría que esa chica cayera como lo hice con Superman-dijo el Guasón molesto.

-Superman tenía una debilidad mortal y no era la Kryptonita o el sol rojo, era esa tonta mortal, Lois Lane, ella se convirtió en su verdugo al final-dijo Drago-pero esta derrota no es nada-.

-¿Ah no?-.

-No, aunque ellas no se corrompan, tengo otras formas para destruirlas, después de todo, los pecados rigen a los humanos y hasta a los mortales, pronto mis mejores guerreros aparecerán y entonces esas mocosas de mierda desearan nunca haberme desafiado-sentencio Drago riéndose.

El Guasón no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, definitivamente las cosas iban a ponerse mucho más interesantes y divertidas en Ciudad Gótica.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Las chicas han tenido un momento de descanso y una nueva alianza se ha formado con Batman y la comisionada Celestia, pero… ¿Qué quiso decir Drago con sus mejores guerreros? Una nueva amenaza se aproxima"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por su apoyo y por ser los causantes de mi éxito:**_

 **UNA PREGUNTA QUE CREO INTERESANTE ¿USTEDES CREEN QUE DB SUPER YA SUPERO A DB GT? EN LO PERSONAL CREO QUE SI Y POR MUCHO, AUNQUE LA SAGA DE TRUNKS FUE DEMASIADO LARGA Y TEDIOSA, Y ADEMAS DE UNO QUE OTRO CAPITULO QUE CREO QUE ES DEMASIADO, POR LO QUE NO CREO QUE HAYA SUPERADO NI A DB NI A DB Z**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ahora son menos de hecho, pero aunque los OC ya van a salir, primero Batman quiere que se tomen un descanso de lo que vivieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _y eso que aún no sabe lo que Batman hizo cuando finalmente se encontró con el malvado que le quitó a sus padres cuando tenía solo 8 años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _a veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que hacemos hasta que lo vemos con nuestros propios ojos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y algo que dejo estáticos a todos los miembros del Régimen, que una simple jovencita pudiera golpear al hombre más poderoso del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _tal vez no esté contento, pero jamás desaprovechara un enorme potencial como el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _aunque actualmente parece que el mundo premia la ignorancia con poder, solo mira a los líderes de México y E.U. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _por el momento las chicas van a tener algo de descanso, ya que fueron demasiadas emociones y Batman quiere que todas, en especial Sunset, se repongan de ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _es lo que ya estoy preparando, pero primero, Batman va a querer que se recuperen de todas estas emociones, ya que no es fácil tener al tipo que destruyo tu vida frente a ti y no querer destruirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, especialmente porque este fracaso solo implica que sus mejores armas están a punto de ser liberadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no realmente, ya que eso arruinaría muchas sorpresas, prefiero dejarlos con la intriga o como dice Skipper "dejarlos ansiando más". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _claro que ellos también aparecerán, ya que no solo Drago será una amenaza para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _estuvo tan cerca, pero no por nada es el Rey de las Tinieblas, ya tiene otro plan preparado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ciertamente es increíble que haya traicionado a su propio padre, especialmente después de que él realmente mato a Nightwing. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _Drago es astuto y sabe que no puede desperdiciar al Guasón, especialmente porque como él dijo, solo él puede lidiar con Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _puedes estar seguro de eso, especialmente porque Damián no se quedara para siempre en la cárcel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y aunque eso fue una derrota para Drago, él aún tiene muchas sorpresas preparadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _eso es muy cierto, siempre he creído que Superman dependía mucho de sus poderes, ya que nunca lo vi entrenar del mismo modo en que Batman lo hace. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _por ahora Batman quiere que descansen después de tantas emociones, ya que todas se vieron afectadas de algún modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _esta batalla terminó, pero aún les quedan muchas aventuras por venir, grandes enemigos que conocer y temibles enemigos que enfrentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _descuida, ya tengo pensado que hacer con él, pronto verás de que estoy hablando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _realmente debe ser muy difícil tener al Guasón en tus manos, saber que pudiste matarlo por todo lo que hizo y sin embargo, resistir lo suficiente para no hacerlo por más que lo merezca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _estas muy acertado amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _exactamente, ella lo miro, el abismo la miro, pero en ningún momento parpadeo o desvió la mirada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ok, suena bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _es una suerte que Batman nunca lo hará, él podría darle una o dos lecciones a Zamasu de lo que es la verdadera justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y esos lazos se fortalecerán poco a poco, conforme Sunset se integre más al grupo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mex Emperor Ramsés II:** _las dos primeras es muy probable, la última lo dudo mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lord Muerte:** _hay un capítulo de los Simpson que me dejo traumatizado porque precisamente eso fue lo que mostraron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _cada capítulo nos acerca más al momento de que los OC aparezcan, aunque el peligro crece con el Guasón de vuelta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, afortunadamente hay paz para las chicas después de tanta tensión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _también es una buena frase, aunque al final resulto ser completamente al revés. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _eso es un hecho, después de todo, Drago no desperdiciaría a alguien como el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues acabas de ver un poco de su acercamiento y evolución. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _los ejércitos de Drago poco a poco comenzaran a ganar fuerzas, especialmente porque como él dijo, su regreso fue el inicio de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _no realmente, de hecho, a Alfred le encanto ver que la mansión estaba llena de vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _en esos casos soy un poco más tolerante, no pongo faltas hasta después de 3 capítulos en los que no comenten, es decir, no de inmediato de un capítulo donde no comenten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _la vi y no es tan diferente a la película de Bill Gates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnú:** _eso es algo que aún estoy revisando, ya que hay cosas que debo acomodar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _ya no falta mucho, ahora que Batman les dio un poco de descanso para que se recuperaran de todas esas emociones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Zultanita, Olivia, Éire, Soranomomo93, Rita Repulsa 2017, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Black Hunter, Odín, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Raft, Hamon, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Ryo Red, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Bowser3000000, Ocnarf, Amo del Vacío, AndrosValgreen4, Mex Emperor Ramsés II, Lord Muerte, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Seiryu.001, Iron Mario, Cazador Argentino, Visnú, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	19. Guerrero Feroz

" _ **El Guasón ha vuelto a las andadas y maquino un siniestro plan para corromper a las Hijas de la Noche y entregarlas en bandeja de plata a Drago, pero…la nobleza en sus corazones y las sabias palabras de Batman hicieron que su corazón no se dejara consumir por la venganza, el odio, la furia y el dolor, tal como ocurrió con Superman, pero ahora que el Guasón ha regresado, el crimen está volviendo a ser lo que solía ser y ahora tanto ciudadanos como criminales están aterrados, pero Batman no está dispuesto a permitir que el Guasón vuelva a hundir a su ciudad en el caos, la batalla de dos rivales esta por recomenzar"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= HLWVd0LCt2I**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 19**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 19 Guerrero Feroz**

Los días pasaron y el momento de ir a la escuela llego, con la nueva directora Luna, las 6 amigas estaban reunidas enfrente de la escuela esperando a Sunset, mientras Pinkie Pie hablaba con Kenneth y Odd, aunque la escuela no sufrió graves daños físicos, el cuerpo estudiantil estaba sumamente nervioso, al igual que los padres de familia y el profesorado, después de todo, el primer lugar en el que el Guasón regreso fue precisamente en la escuela.

La semana había estado tranquila, al menos para las chicas, ya que Batman hizo algo que ninguna se esperaría en un millón de años, les dio la semana libre, claro que aun debían ir a las sesiones de entrenamiento, eso era algo que no debían descuidar, pero no irían a patrullar ni saldrían como heroínas por una semana completa, la razón fue simple, Batman creía que las chicas merecían un poco de descanso, especialmente por todas las emociones que tuvieron, ya que aunque nunca lo admitieron, Batman sabía que para ellas no fue fácil tener que ver el rostro del hombre que arruino sus vidas de distintas formas y que aunque no lo hicieron, los deseos de destrozarlo no disminuían.

-Oigan ¿no creen que Sunset ya se tardó?-pregunto Fluttershy preocupada.

-No te preocupes, le envié un mensaje y dice que ya viene para acá, solo que Alfred se entretuvo reparando una llave que se descompuso en uno de los baños de la mansión-explico Twilight.

-Y hablando de ella-señalo Applejack cuando el auto arribo a la escuela.

Alfred descendió del vehículo y abrió la puerta para permitirle a Sunset bajar-Gracias Alfred-.

-Que tenga un buen día señorita Shimmer-le deseo Alfred.

-Lo mismo digo, nos vemos en la tarde para la sesión de entrenamiento-se despidió Sunset con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro.

Alfred sonrió ante eso, definitivamente el cambio de Sunset era notorio, ya no quedaba nada de aquella joven violenta, agresiva y muy mal hablada que conoció, en su lugar quedaba una joven alegre, tranquila y que mantenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Aunque el cambio de Sunset no fue radical, ya que toda la reputación que se creó cuando recién entro a la escuela no era fácil de borrar, si hubo muchos cambios, Sunset ahora era más apegada al grupo, incluso las llego a reconocer como a sus amigas, claro que aun competía mucho con Applejack y Rainbow Dash, pero ya era solo como modo de diversión o para superarse mutuamente.

Pinkie Pie siempre trataba de hacerla reír, hecho que agradecía, ya que la peli rosa tenía un gran talento para eso, aunque considero (y no fue la única) la broma del siglo cuando Pinkie aseguro que también haría reír a Bruno Díaz/Batman, pues nadie nunca lo había visto reír, ayudaba a Fluttershy en los refugios para animales, también era modelo para Rarity en la creación de vestidos, pero sin duda alguna, con quien mejor se llevaba era con Twilight.

Ambas se habían vuelto muy cercanas en ese tiempo, Twilight se convirtió en la confidente de Sunset y la peli fuego se sentía muy a gusto con ella, le era fácil hablar de su pasado, aunque aún había cosas de las cuales preferiría no hablar, pero sentía que con Twilight todo era más sencillo, definitivamente Batman tomo la decisión correcta en su momento.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya que Batman nos dio esta semana libre y como ya solo nos quedan 3 días! ¿Alguien se apunta para ir al cine después de la sesión de entrenamiento?-pregunto Rainbow con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creo que suena divertido, hay muy buenas películas exhibiéndose en estos momentos-comento Rarity mirando la cartelera en su celular.

-¿Qué dices Sunset? ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?-pregunto Twilight mirando a su amiga.

-Me encantaría-respondió Sunset sintiéndose profundamente en paz, realmente era una nueva vida para ella.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En su guardia, el Guasón estaba sentado en un sillón, cuando Harley apareció con una sonrisa en el rostro-Ya envié las invitaciones pudín, pronto volverás a ver a tus amigos-informo Harley.

-Gracias panquecito, pero creo que antes de ir a ver a mis queridos amigos iremos a visitar a unos viejos amigos que no he visto en demasiado tiempo-señalo el Guasón riéndose, al tiempo que tomaba un trozo de piel humana que tenía el tatuaje de un sabueso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El día transcurrió con normalidad para las chicas, con los anuncios de la Directora Luna, las clases de física, química, atletismo, etc. Una vez que termino la jornada escolar, las chicas se dirigieron a su sesión de entrenamiento, donde esta vez demostraron un gran progreso en su trabajo en equipo, para encanto de Batman.

La noche llego y el Caballero de la Noche subió al Bati Móvil, deseándoles a las chicas una buena noche de diversión, definitivamente quería que se divirtieran mucho en esa semana y con Alfred en los comunicadores se sentía como en los viejos tiempos.

-"Me alegra ver que les haya dado esta semana libre de su patrullaje señor, creo que usted también debió tomarlas"-dijo Alfred.

-No puedo darme el lujo de relajarme, no ahora que el Guasón ha vuelto y que además, esos lunáticos cazadores están operando aquí-informo Batman.

-"Ah sí, esa gente que no sabe qué hacer con su dinero y compran gente inocente para matarla como si fuera ganado, entiendo que esto lo tenga enfadado"-.

-No es lo único-dijo Batman-en esta semana han aparecido varios de sus miembros con graves heridas o muertos-.

-"¿Cree que la señorita Shimmer salió sin que se diera cuenta? Lo dudo mucho"-.

-No, sé quién está detrás de esto y también sé dónde lo voy a encontrar-indico Batman acelerando y dirigiéndose al lugar indicado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En una tienda varios guardaespaldas estaban lastimados y tendidos en el suelo mientras una joven muy hermosa estaba arrodillada suplicando por su vida frente a un joven con aspecto extraño y demoniaco sosteniendo sus gujas de guerra.

Se trataba de un joven de unos 19 años con pelo corto y negro, piel clara mide uno 1.79 metros de altura, cuerpo atlético musculoso con dos grandes cuernos cuervos en la cabeza y una venda en los ojos porque es "ciego" lleva una ropa de camisa negra de manga corta y está abierta todo el tiempo mostrando su torso y pecho con chaleco negro pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos también negros lleva en la espalda dos gujas de guerra, en el torso muestra unos tatuajes de aspecto demoniaco que brillan intensamente de verde.

La joven reconoció perfectamente a su atacante y solo suplicaba misericordia-Te pido perdón por lo que hice hace tantos años por favor no me lastimes-mientras lloraba y se arrodillaba.

El joven solo la vio con frialdad-Tu eres la última de tu estirpe ya no quedan cazadores de elite, los otros o están muertos o se pudren en una celda pero tu conocerás el fin-preparando el golpe final contra aquella aparentemente inocente joven hasta que ruidos de sirenas se escuchan y la policía llegó al lugar.

Rápidamente, la comisionada Celestia bajo y hablo por el alta voz-¡Usted baje esa armas y tranquilícese de inmediato o abriremos fuego!-indico Celestia al tiempo que varios oficiales apuntaban hacia el muchacho.

El joven solo la vio sin inmutarse o bajar su frialdad-Así que la supuesta cara de la ley sigue defendiendo a esta escoria que no vale la pena salvar, pero el momento de poner fin a mi larga caza por fin ha llegado y ni ustedes me negaran la justicia que es esperada-dijo ese joven con ira listo para soltar el golpe final pero otra voz lo detuvo

-Detente Soujiro-apareciendo ni más ni menos que el Caballero de la Noche, apareciendo ante aquel joven llamado Soujiro, quien miro al Caballero de la Noche sin bajar su seriedad.

Batman también miro serio al joven guerrero y hablo-Así ellos no descansaran si ella es quien hiso el caos en tu vida, permíteme que yo me encargue de que se haga justicia, ya lo he hecho antes sabes que puedes confiar en mi-expreso Batman con tranquilidad.

Para sorpresa de todos el joven llamado Soujiro guardo en su espalda ese par de armas y camino hacia al caballero de la noche-Ellos solo quieren descansar en paz y para eso se necesita justicia, si tú me aseguras que la brindaras lo permitiré- cuando ya había pasado al caballero de la noche y le dio la espalda se volteó ligeramente-más ten en cuenta que si tu justicia fracasa en darle lo que se merece a esta rata ni siquiera tu detendrá mi hoja-advirtió.

-Estoy consciente de ello-dijo Batman con total tranquilidad.

-Me da gusto haberte visto de nuevo, considerando lo que ha sucedido recientemente-dijo Soujiro desapareciendo en las sombras.

Una vez que Soujiro se retiró del lugar, Celestia se acercó y Batman le entrego algunos documentos, así como también algunas grabaciones-Esta mujer es parte de la Cacería de Elite, aquellos que se dedican a atrapar y vender gente a otros lunáticos para que los maten cruelmente, gente sin escrúpulos ni decencia-.

-Ya veo, no me extraña que ese muchacho haya querido matarla, pero al menos tú lo evitaste-dijo Celestia sonriendo.

-No estoy del todo seguro-dijo Batman mirando hacia la oscuridad con seriedad, para luego retirarse del lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, en la cima de todo ese rascacielos, se encontraba la oficina de Abraham Lanstrongs, uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos de toda Ciudad Gótica, así como también miembro de la Cacería de Elite y ahora, el alto líder del grupo, tras varios años en el club, fue cuando recibió un llamado de uno de sus hombres sobre lo que le acababa de suceder a una de sus socias recientemente.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? ¿Ella también fue apresada? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¡Hagan bien su trabajo! ¿Para qué putas creen que les estoy pagando?-bramo furioso, al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono con fuerza.

Y es que el negocio de los cazadores no estaba yendo nada bien, ya que todas sus instalaciones en Europa fueron destruidas por un misterioso joven, el cual acabo con todos los miembros en ese continente, para luego dirigirse a Asia, África y finalmente a América, todas sus operaciones estaban en ruinas y eso no lo hacía quedar bien ante los pocos miembros que aún quedaban.

-¡Es increíble!-bramo con furia, al tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza su escritorio.

-Ding Dong, cielos, parece que la mano de obra ha decaído mucho desde mi ausencia-dijo una voz que era capaz de erizar los pelos de cualquier que la escuchara, cuando Abraham volteo, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver al Guasón y a Harley parados en la puerta de su oficina.

-¿Tú? ¡No es posible…tú…estas muerto…yo…vi las noticias…pero…es imposible!-exclamo Abraham retrocediendo.

-Oh Abraham, ya deberías saberlo, yo siempre he logrado lo imposible-dijo el Guasón riéndose burlonamente.

-¿Dónde está Sasha? ¿Qué le has hecho a…?-cuestiono Abraham molesto.

-Oye, oye, tranquilo, tu asistente y tus hombres se acaban de tomar una merecidas vacaciones permanentes, esto es todo lo que ella te dejo como recuerdo-informo el Guasón sacando de su chaqueta una cara de mujer, misma que estaba sangrando, señal de que el Guasón acababa de arrancarla-creo que con esto ya puedo ser parte de la Cacería de Elite ¿verdad viejo amigo?-.

-Tú y yo no somos amigos-gruño Abraham.

Al escuchar eso, el Guasón puso una expresión de dolor en el rostro-Oh Abraham, estoy herido… ¿Cómo puede olvidar el todopoderoso a quien le ayudo a llegar a la cima? ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú, Oswald, los muchachos y yo…-señalo el Guasón paseándose por la oficina como si fuera el dueño.

-¡Son tiempos que quisiera olvidar!-gruño Abraham.

-Ah, pero eso es algo que nunca podrás hacer, después de todo, el pasado siempre nos alcanza-dijo el Guasón riéndose, al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla de Abraham.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Simplemente vine para darte un mensaje, un mensaje de mi nuevo socio, el responsable de que yo haya regresado de la tumba para terminar lo que deje pendiente-dijo el Guasón sonriendo diabólicamente.

Abraham comenzó a sudar, pero algo que caracterizaba a aquel hombre era que sabía cómo controlarse cuando la situación lo apremiaba, tenía nervios de acero, pero frente a aquella sonrisa cualquiera podría desmoronarse, aunque eso era algo que él no iba a mostrar.

-¡Di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate!-bramo Abraham con enojo.

Al escuchar eso, el Guasón estallo en carcajadas, al tiempo que Harley se acercaba a su amado y también se reía divertida-¡Oh mi querido y viejo amigo! ¡No me has entendido! No quiero decir nada-declaro el Guasón sonriendo de manera siniestra, casi diabólica, al tiempo que comenzaba a acercarse a Abraham, quien solo pudo gritar lleno de horror ante lo que estaba a punto de pasarle.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el joven Soujiro hiciera acto de aparición en aquel edificio, entrando por una de las ventanas del techo, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más-¿Por qué no me sorprende que me hayas seguido?-pregunto cuando vio a Batman.

-Porque sabía que ibas a cometer una locura-dijo Batman con seriedad.

-¡Sabes lo que estos desgraciados le hicieron a mi familia, lo que casi me hacen a mí y lo que le hicieron a mucha gente! ¡Él es el último de los líderes, por eso si lo acabo, las demás sabandijas saldrán de sus escondites!-.

-¡Sabes que no puedo permitir eso!-declaro Batman.

-¡Intenta detenerme, aunque creo que eso es algo que vas a hacer aunque no te lo dijera, pues ven y pelea murciélago de…!-.

-Espera, algo no anda bien-dijo Batman con seriedad-¿escuchas eso?-pregunto y Soujiro volteo para todos lados, tratando de detectar algo.

-No escucho nada-respondió Soujiro sin entender lo que Batman quería dar a entender.

-Exacto, esto no es normal, si fueras el líder de un club como el de la Cacería de Elite, estarías haciendo un gran alboroto por el hecho de que alguien ha estado exterminando a algunos miembros de alto rango, junto con sus matones, pero no se escucha nada-explico Batman.

Soujiro se quedó pensando en las palabras de Batman y no tardo en encontrarle sentido-De acuerdo, te concedo que eso es realmente extraño-.

Ambos vigilantes corrieron hacia la oficina de Abraham, cuando llegaron, encontraron al hombre sentado en su silla, dándoles la espalda y mirando hacia la ventana, ambos vigilantes se vieron entre sí y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, cuando Batman giro la silla, retrocedieron impactados, ya que Abraham tenía aquella mueca que tanto miedo causaba en quien la viera, pero también le habían cortado la cara, misma que quedo sobre sus piernas, en donde también había una cámara de video, misma que giro y enfoco tanto a Batman como a Soujiro.

-"Les habla el Guasón, veo que hay un nuevo loco sediento de venganza en la ciudad, eso es algo que siempre me alegra el corazón"-expreso el Guasón riéndose por medio de una cinta que dejo.

Batman y Soujiro se vieron entre sí al escuchar la voz del retorcido payaso-Parece que alguien me gano en esta ocasión-dijo Soujiro entre dientes.

-"Y en cuanto a ti Bati Estiércol, aunque nunca me llames ni me escribas siempre te tendré mucho cariño y es por eso que te voy a enviar un pequeño regalito, mismo que tendrás que compartir con tu nuevo amigo y esta vez no te servirá de nada saltar por la ventana"-expreso el Guasón riéndose de manera divertida.

Al escuchar eso, ambos vigilantes se quedaron en silencio, preguntándose qué quería decir el Guasón con eso, cuando el sonido de un pequeño motor llamo su atención, cuando voltearon hacia la ventana, vieron que un avión de juguete se dirigía hacia ellos con una bomba sujeta en la parte inferior.

Rápidamente, Batman lanzo uno de sus Bati Boomerangs contra la bomba, en cuanto su arma entro en contacto con la misma, esta exploto y ambos vigilantes fueron lanzados contra la pared con la fuerza de la explosión, quedando tendidos en el suelo, con algunos vidrios en sus cuerpos, pero por fortuna vivos.

La risa del Guasón volvió a escucharse-"¿Halo? ¿Con el canal 6? Creo que mi transmisión fue interrumpida…"-expreso riéndose como solo él podía hacerlo.

Soujiro aplasto la radio con fuerza, al tiempo que respiraba fatigado-¡Como odio a ese tipo!-.

-No pareces sorprendido por el hecho de que este con vida-dijo Batman.

-Escuche rumores entre la escoria de Gótica, pero nunca creí que fueran ciertos-reconoció Soujiro-¿Cómo es posible que ese payaso de mierda este vivo? Creí que Superman lo había liquidado poco después de que…-.

-Hizo un trato-informo Batman dirigiéndose hacia la salida del edificio.

-¿Un trato? ¿Con quién o mejor dicho con qué?-pregunto Soujiro confundido.

-Con el peor de los peores, creo que sé lo que piensa hacer ahora que acabo con Abraham ¿te gustaría acompañarme?-pregunto Batman con seriedad.

Soujiro miro con extrañeza a Batman-¿Qué paso con tus nuevas pupilas? Escuche que ellas tenían mucho talento-.

-Les di la noche libre-respondió Batman saltando hacia la oscuridad.

Soujiro suspiro al escuchar eso, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza-Ya veo, buen momento para que les dieras… ¡Espera! ¿Qué hiciste que?-exclamo justo en el momento en que Batman saltaba.

Soujiro se quedó de piedra, pues nunca había escuchado que el Caballero de la Noche otorgara noches libres a sus compañeros, eso definitivamente no tenía sentido y en cierta forma hizo que su cabeza explotara por los aires, definitivamente debía ir a ver a un médico al día siguiente para asegurarse de que no tenía nada malo en su cabeza, porque realmente no creyó haber escuchado bien.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Casi al otro lado de la ciudad, en una cabaña abandonada, misma que había servido como cede de los miembros de la Cacería de Elite, una limosina hizo acto de aparición y de esta descendió el dueño de más de la mitad del bajo mundo en Ciudad Gótica, uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos de la ciudad, pero también, uno de los criminales más temibles, el amante del hielo, del dinero y de las aves bien vestidas.

-Espera aquí-ordeno el Pingüino dirigiéndose al interior de la casa, una vez que entro, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que había alguien más en el lugar-¿Dent? ¿Nygman? ¿Karlo? ¿Señor Frío? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto el Pingüino confundido.

Efectivamente, ahí dentro también se encontraban Harvey Dent, alias Dos Caras, Edward Nygman, alias el Acertijo, el Sr. Frío y Arcilla, los cuales miraron al recién llegado con mucha interrogación en sus rostros.

-Por tus palabras deduzco que tú tampoco fuiste el que organizo esta reunión ¿no es así?-pregunto Harvey.

-Estas en lo cierto-respondió el Pingüino con honestidad.

-Eso elimina a nuestra última opción, ya que la Sra. Hiedra Venenosa, el Sombrero y Bane tampoco fueron los que organizaron esto-revelo Nygman.

-¿Y dónde están esos 3?-pregunto el Pingüino con interés, al tiempo que buscaba a los mencionados, los cuales no tardaron en aparecer.

-Muy bien, si nadie sabe porque motivos nos citaron aquí entonces me iré de inmediato, no puedo dejar solo mi jardín por mucho tiempo-dijo Ivy comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Todos tenemos cosas importantes que hacer, así que no creas ser la única pequeña puta verde-expreso Arcilla molesto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme de ese modo pedazo de lodo?-cuestiono Ivy molesta.

Pero antes de que pudieran comenzar una pelea, las luces de unos reflectores se encendieron, al tiempo que todos los integrantes de la Cacería de Elite, así como también algunas de sus víctimas, aparecieran ante ellos sentados, todos muertos, algunos sin ojos, otros sin sus brazos u órganos internos, era un espectáculo sumamente macabro y difícil de contener, hecho que el Pingüino demostró al vomitar un poco por el horrible hedor y las moscas que ahí se encontraban.

Fue cuando Harley hizo acto de aparición ante todos los villanos-¡Bienvenidos a los peores de Gótica, que gusto ver que todos han recibido su invitación!-declaro Harley sonriendo de manera amistosa.

-¿Harley? ¿Tú organizaste esto?-pregunto Ivy confundida por la presencia de su amiga.

-Oh no Hiedra, no fui yo, si tuve que ver, pero yo no organice esto, queríamos darles la oportunidad de unirse a la fiesta de bienvenida-explico Harley.

-¿Queríamos? ¿Y darle la bienvenida a quién?-pregunto Bane cruzado de brazos.

-A mí por supuesto-expreso una voz que era capaz de helar la sangre de cualquiera, fue cuando el Guasón hizo acto de aparición, dejando congelados a todos los criminales, quienes retrocedieron espantados-¿Qué les pasa viejos amigos? Parece que vieron a un fantasma-dijo el Guasón riéndose de manera retorcida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio de Deboness**

La Diosa mando llamar a un fantasma del mundo espiritual, el cual no tardó en hacerse presente ante la Diosa, quien en esos momentos estaba tomando un poco de té caliente, acompañada de Xiang, cuando el fantasma hizo acto de aparición, Deboness lo invito a sentarse y este lo hizo.

-Como ya debes saber, el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal está sumamente dañado, nosotros los dioses hemos hecho lo posible por restaurarlo o por lo menos disminuir el daño, pero desgraciadamente no ha sido una tarea fácil-conto Deboness-recientemente, Drago devolvió a la vida al responsable de que el Universo 1 cayera en desgracia y por poco lleva a una de las elegidas a la oscuridad, y aunque Batman evito que cayera, aún existe algo de ese odio en su corazón-.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla mi lady?-pregunto el fantasma.

-Eres el espíritu de la justicia en el Universo 1 y también sé que no compartes la misma opinión de Espectro sobre la justicia vengativa, por eso quiero que les muestres a las chicas lo que pasó cuando Batman tuvo la oportunidad de vengarse del hombre que destruyo a sus padres, ya que pueden aprender mucho de ese momento-explico Deboness.

-A veces una gran lección puede venir del pasado-agrego Xiang tomando un poco de té.

-Entiendo y le prometo que no la defraudare, no solo lo hago por el bien de los universos, sino porque yo puedo ver el potencial en esas jóvenes y sería una lástima que cayeran en el abismo de la venganza-acepto el fantasma.

-Muy bien Stranger, confió en ti-aseguro Deboness y Stranger asintió, para luego retirarse del lugar.

Deboness sonrió complacida ante eso, sabiendo que estaba dejando esa misión en las mejores manos posibles, aunque esperaba que lo que las chicas estaban a punto de ver les ayudara a comprender por completo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Las chicas se encuentran descansando, pero…el Guasón no está perdiendo el tiempo y está comenzando a hundir a Gótica en sangre ¿Qué es lo que este psicópata tan temido estará planeando? Y también ¿Qué es lo que Lady Deboness espera que pase al haber convocado a Stranger?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **POR FIN, POR FIN, POR FIN, EL MOMENTO QUE TANTO HE ANSIADO, LA HORA DEL TORNEO Y DE LA APARICION DE LOS 12 DIOSES DE LA DESTRUCCION, AUNQUE EL JUEGO QUE JUGABAN AMBOS ZENO SAMA ME DEJO ALGO ASUSTADO, NO CREO QUE HAYAN SIDO SIMPLES PLANETAS DE JUGUETE**

 **DEL MISMO MODO, LES INFORMO QUE LOS OC QUE ESTAN DEL LADO DE DRAGO TARDARAN EN APARECER, YA QUE PRIMERO SE REUNIERAN LOS 7 CAMPEONES DE DRAGO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, QUE ESO SIGNIFICA QUE CUANDO APAREZCAN TENDRAN UN GRAN MOMENTO**

 **Zultanita:** _con ayuda de Batman es muy posible que la encuentre, aunque ahora hay otros asuntos que atender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _Batman les dio toda una semana de descanso, ya que se la merecen por todas las emociones que tuvieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y con ayuda del Guasón vaya que serán sumamente horribles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _y desgraciadamente eso es lo que parece actualmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _las chicas aún tienen descanso, ya que Batman quiere que se recuperen completamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por eso y otras razones, Batman les dio toda una semana, aunque sin descuidar el entrenamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no te puedo confirmar nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _la canción está muy bien y veré que puedo hacer al respecto, por el momento, ya apareció el primer OC y como vez, Batman les dio a todas una semana de descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _aunque el Guasón se acerca mucho a la crueldad de un ser de las tinieblas, especialmente si tomamos en cuenta cuáles son sus ideas de una broma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _concuerdo en eso, aunque Súper esta genial con los Dioses, Zeno Sama, etc. Hay muchas cosas en que queda muy por detrás de Z, realmente no creo que lo supere, aunque veremos que tal está el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _por eso Batman les dio toda una semana de descanso, para que se relajaran de todas las emociones que tuvieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _será una gran sucesora de Jim Gordon, pero también la hará el blanco de las siniestras bromas del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _Batman ayudara en todo lo posible, pero también tiene otros asuntos que requieren su atención. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _solo te puedo decir que no serán sorpresas agradables para nadie, especialmente porque quienes se tratan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _hay que agradecer que no existe gente como él en la realidad o quien sabe, pero el Guasón es realmente un ser peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ciertamente, un equipo lleno de oscuridad, maldad y se de destrucción, sufrimiento y sangre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _como dijo Garnet, la verdad es difícil de creer, especialmente una como esa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _yo ya tengo preparado algo para esos dos, tanto para Damián como para Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _solo que Batman les dio toda una semana para que descansaran, claro que sin descuidar el entrenamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Voíd:** _es una tristeza que siendo hijo de Batman no haya heredado las grandes características del Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _estoy considerando algunos, ya que muchos son esbirros de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _coincido en eso, ya que Z tuvo muchos grandes momentos, épicos, trágicos, grandes batallas, comedia, etc. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _de eso puedes estar completamente seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no exactamente, ya que ellos aún tienen que reunirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _muchas celebridades están en contra de todas las políticas de ese imbécil y espero que realmente lo saquen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lord Muerte:** _solo que el tercero no uso su magia para algo que realmente fuera valioso, él se convirtió en un tipo de Riddler. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _siempre me muestras cosas interesantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnú:** _y también se demostró como el éxito destruye no solo una sociedad, sino también una gran amistad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _en muchos de los miembros del Régimen está pesando esa duda, no quieren o no pueden creer la realidad de sus acciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _con lo del torneo es un hecho, aunque realmente supero a GT. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y siempre lo hace sin siquiera sentirse mal, es un ser realmente retorcido y cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _no, para mí Baby fue un tipo Zamasu, realmente no podía hacer nada sin ocupar un cuerpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _por el momento las chicas aún tienen algo de descanso, pero pronto se avecinara una nueva tormenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _creo que el principal problema de Superman es Lois, realmente eso es lo que más lo irrita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pronto habrá más de eso, por el momento hay otras cosas que atender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _ciertamente, por el momento ya apareció el primero de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y por eso Batman les dio toda una semana para que descansaran y se relajaran un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _Batman decidió darles toda una semana libre, ya que quiere que se repongan por completo de todas esas emociones, especialmente Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mex Emperor Ramsés II:** _todos los sucesos están ocurriendo en Tierra 1, ese es el Universo 1, Drácula fue el Maestro de la Noche antes de Zaleska, quien es su hija y asumió el puesto después de que su padre fuera destruido, no lo haré y no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _como dijo Garnet, la verdad no es fácil de aceptar y eso es algo que muchos no logran aceptar, que hayan hecho tanto daño sin darse cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _y por eso Batman les dio toda una semana, claro que sin descuidar el entrenamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _aunque creo que morirá antes de poder ver al joven Bruno felizmente casado, ya que él nunca dejara de ser Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _eso es lo que muchos esperan, que varios héroes se den cuenta del error que cometieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Zultanita, Alexandra Ónix, NovaStarPrime, Rita Repulsa 2017, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Ultimatespartan98, Xanatrix742, Black Hunter, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Sombra 02, Ryo Red, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Boser3000000, Moon-9215, Cazador Argentino, Lord Muerte, Ocnarf, Visnú, Amo del Vacío, Raft, Kurtlaraperdomo, AndrosValgreen4, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Mex Emperor Ramsés II, Draigon 2.0, Twidash919, Seiryu.001, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	20. Lecciones del pasado

" _ **Mientras las chicas están en una semana de descanso, Batman se ha dedicado a buscar al Guasón y a averiguar qué es lo que planea, por otro lado, un joven guerrero llamado Soujiro ha estado cazando y asesinando a los miembros de un club llamado Cacería de Elite, dedicadas a cazar personas y matarlas sin compasión alguna, pero…el Guasón llego ante el principal socio y lo liquido antes de que Batman o Soujiro lo atraparan…y mientras el Guasón se reunía con todos los peores criminales de Ciudad Gótica, Lady Deboness ha convocado a Stranger, el fantasma de la justicia y le ha dado una misión para que las chicas puedan ser libres de su deseo de venganza ¿Qué será eso que Deboness quiere que vean?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 20**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 20 Lecciones del pasado**

En aquella espeluznante casa, todos los grandes criminales de Gótica quedaron estupefactos ante la presencia del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, lo último que escucharon de él y que se comprobó de muchas formas fue que había sido aniquilado por Superman después de la destrucción de Metrópolis, de la cual fue el autor.

-¡Que gusto me da verlos a todos mis queridos amigos!-expreso el Guasón-¡Es una lástima que Espantapájaros no nos acompañe, pero ya saben que él ya lleva muerto desde hace tiempo!-declaro riéndose.

-Al igual que tú-señalo el Pingüino con su sombrilla, hecho que divirtió al Guasón, realmente extrañaba volver a las andadas.

-Es cierto ¿Cómo es posible que hayas regresado desde el fondo del infierno?-cuestiono Dos Caras mientras miraba con algo de miedo al criminal más peligroso de toda Ciudad Gótica y después del modo en que derroto a Superman, a la Liga de la Justicia y a todos sus integrantes, del mundo.

-Ayuda mucho tener como socio al señor de los infiernos, Harvey-explico el Guasón sonriendo de manera psicótica.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Bane adelantándose.

-¿Y para que nos reuniste aquí exactamente?-cuestiono Ivy mirando con odio al diabólico payaso.

-Es muy simple en realidad, solo quiero recuperar lo que es mío-explico el Guasón sonriendo de forma siniestra.

Los criminales se vieron entre sí sin comprender lo que el demente les quería decir con eso-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?-pregunto el Pingüino temiendo la respuesta a su pregunta, mientras el Guasón aumentaba aún más su cruel y demencial sonrisa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Al otro lado de la ciudad, las chicas salieron del cine después de disfrutar de una muy buena película, realmente se sentían más relajadas y descansadas, definitivamente debían agradecerle a Batman por haberles dado esa semana libre, ya que les ayudó mucho a tranquilizarse y a hacer que Sunset se integrara más al grupo, pero había algo que aun las molestaba a todas.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Realmente fue una muy buena película!-declaro Rainbow Dash dando un golpe al aire con una gran sonrisa-¡Quisiera que esta semana nunca terminara!-.

-¡Yo también!-grito Pinkie Pie sonriendo-¡Y mañana iremos a la piscina a divertirnos más!-.

-Pero…también hay que regresar al deber-dijo Fluttershy con timidez.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ya me muero por volver a patear traseros de criminales!-expreso Rainbow Dash sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

-Realmente es agradable tener un poco de descanso, pero el trabajo también es muy importante-apoyo Applejack.

-Creo que algo que nos haría muy bien a todas antes de volver a la acción es pasar un día en el Spa, podríamos hacer eso el domingo, ya que será nuestro último día de descanso-sugirió Rarity.

-Creo que nos vendría bien eso-acepto Twilight-después de todo, a veces es bueno que te consientan un poco-.

Sunset sonrió ante eso, pero su sonrisa no tardo en desaparecer, especialmente cuando pasaron por el Callejón del Crimen, el lugar que cambio para siempre la vida de Bruno Díaz, la noche en que aquel joven perdió a sus padres de la manera más cruel posible.

-¿Ocurre algo Sunset?-pregunto Twilight mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

Sunset no respondió, simplemente entro al callejón y miro el lugar, las demás no tardaron en seguirla-Aquí fue…donde Batman nació-explico-donde los padres de Bruno Díaz fueron…-.

-Lo sé-interrumpió Twilight con tristeza-fue una noticia que marco a toda la ciudad-.

-¿Por qué parece que al universo le gusta quitar algo valioso para crear a un ser extraordinario?-se preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-A veces la vida puede ser un enorme charco de lodo-dijo Applejack con ambas manos en la cintura.

Twilight se acercó a Sunset y le puso una mano en el hombro-¿En qué piensas?-pregunto con preocupación.

-Yo tuve en mis manos al responsable de todo mi sufrimiento y del suyo…pero no lo mate…no lo hice porque…no quería terminar como él, pero…me pregunto que habrá hecho Batman de haberse encontrado con el miserable bastardo que mato a sus padres-dijo Sunset.

-Esa es una pregunta muy interesante-dijo Rarity.

-¿No creerán que Batman lo haya…?-Fluttershy no pudo terminar su pregunta por miedo.

-Supongo que eso es algo que nunca sabremos-dijo Twilight, ya que ella también se estaba preguntando que habría hecho Batman de haberse encontrado con el hombre que arruino su vida.

Fue entonces que una extraña niebla comenzó a cubrir el lugar, poniendo en alerta a las chicas, especialmente cuando una voz se escuchó en medio de aquella neblina, una voz que parecía de ultratumba, fue cuando la figura de un extraño hombre se materializo ante ellas.

-¿Quieren saberlo? Yo puedo mostrárselos-.

Las chicas se pusieron en guardia al ver a aquel ser, era una suerte que hayan llevado sus brazaletes, solo por si acaso, ya que el entrenamiento de Batman les enseño a siempre estar preparadas para cualquier posible contingencia, después de todo, él pudo darles una semana libre, pero el crimen no toma vacaciones.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Sunset desafiante.

-Yo soy un ser sin nombre, aunque los mortales me llaman Stranger, mi don y mi maldición es lo que vengo a mostrarles-explico Stranger con voz calmada.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí sin comprender las palabras de aquel ser fantasmagórico que apareció ante sus ojos-Me temo que no entiendo nada ¿Qué es lo que quiere mostrarnos?-pregunto Twilight con educación.

-Están por averiguarlo-señalo Stranger haciendo un movimiento de su mano, lo que provoco que la neblina formara un tornado que cubrió a las chicas, quienes se protegieron con sus brazos de aquella ventisca de aire.

Cuando el tornado desapareció y la ventisca comenzó a cesar, las chicas poco a poco pudieron abrir sus ojos y bajar sus brazos, viendo que seguían todavía en el Callejón del Crimen, con aquel extraño ser aun frente a ellas, ese hecho las dejó sumamente confundidas.

-De acuerdo, no sé qué esperaba lograr con eso, pero realmente fue decepcionante-expreso Rainbow.

-Lo que deben observar está pasando por ahí en estos momentos-señalo Stranger.

Las chicas dirigieron sus miradas hacia el punto donde Stranger señalaba y los vieron, una familia que salía del mismo cine en el que acababan de estar recientemente, el hijo tenía lo que parecía ser una revista en su mano derecha, al tiempo que hacía movimientos como si tuviera una espada con la mano.

-¡Nadie puede contra el Zorro!-declaro el joven con una gran sonrisa.

-Ese muchacho…se me hace conocido-dijo Twilight.

-No es de extrañar, ese es Bruno Díaz a la edad de 8 años y la pareja que lo acompaña son sus padres-explico Stranger.

Las chicas se quedaron mudas al escuchar eso, Rainbow se tallo los ojos con fuerza, mientras que Pinkie Pie movía la cabeza de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que no estaba loca, pero Sunset fue un poco más directa y encaro a Stranger con una mirada de asombro total.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Cómo es posible esto?-cuestiono.

-Como decía los espíritus que visitaron a ese hombre avaro en el clásico "Cuento de Navidad", solo son las sombras de las cosas que ya han sido, ellos no pueden vernos a nosotros-explico Stranger.

Antes de que las chicas dijeran otra cosa, un hombre salió de la oscuridad del callejón, apuntándole a la familia con una pistola, Thomas Díaz trato de enfrentarlo, pero el criminal alcanzo a disparar, dándole un tiro de muerto, Martha Díaz grito ante eso, antes de terminar como su esposo, dejando a un angustiado Bruno de rodillas, ante los cuerpos de sus padres.

Las chicas se quedaron horrorizadas ante aquella visión, incluso comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, especialmente Twilight, Sunset y Pinkie Pie, recordando sus propias penas, muy similares a la de Batman en esos momentos, Sunset vio escapar al maldito y trato de atraparlo, pero Stranger la detuvo.

-Recuerda que esto no es real, son visiones de lo que ya ha pasado-explico de nuevo.

-¿Y por qué motivos nos trajiste aquí? ¿Qué esperas que hagamos con esto?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Aprender-respondió Stranger antes de seguir mostrando las sombras del pasado.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue al joven Bruno de rodillas ante su cama, con lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada llena de decisión, jurando que por la memoria de sus padres combatiría al crimen, protegería a los ciudadanos de Gótica, evitaría que sufrieran lo mismo que él y que encontrarían al infeliz que les arrebato la vida.

Las sombras siguieron pasando, viendo como el joven Bruno poco a poco se convertía en hombre, como hacía sus trabajos de vigilante, como poco a poco evolucionaba hasta que finalmente, Batman nació, vieron sus primeras aventuras, el momento exacto cuando el misterioso Red Hood cayó a los químicos que finalmente los convirtieron en el Guasón, todas las batallas que tuvo, los aliados que reunió, los enemigos que aparecieron, etc.

Las chicas observaban todo como si fuera una película, incluso Pinkie Pie saco unas palomitas de la nada y comenzó a comérselas, hecho que extraño a sus amigas, pero viniendo de Pinkie Pie no les pareció tan extraño.

-Esto es lo que deben ver con más atención-señalo Stranger.

Vieron como Batman vestido de sacerdote visitaba a un jefe moribundo de la mafia, quien estuvo involucrado en el asesinato de sus padres y quería confesarse antes de irse al otro mundo, tras muchas preguntas y controlando su impaciencia, el mafioso le dio el nombre del miserable que asesino a sus padres, Joe Frío.

Una vez que escucho el nombre y el mafioso murió, Batman salió del hospital y se dirigió hacia la Bati Cueva, donde se puso a investigar sobre el tal Joe Frío, quien en aquel entonces era un simple matón al servicio del mafioso que acababa de morir, el cual cometió un error en un atraco, mismo que fue impedido por Thomas Díaz, por lo que el mafioso se dispuso a matar a Frío, pero este le aseguro que podía ajustar cuentas con Díaz por él, el mafioso se mostró complacido y le dio la indicación de que se asegurara de que todo pareciera un accidente.

Tras varios años y con la muerte de varios capos poderosos de Ciudad Gótica, ya fuera por la edad, en peleas callejeras o por haber sido atrapados por el Guasón, Joe Frío había ascendido en las filas del crimen organizado, llegando a convertirse en un traficante de armas sumamente poderoso.

Las chicas vieron como Batman descubrió que en esos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo una subasta de armas vendidas principalmente por Joe Frío, así que el Caballero de la Noche se dirigió al lugar donde esta reunión se estaba llevando a cabo.

Stranger hizo un movimiento con su mano y las chicas aparecieron en el lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la subasta, en la cual se encontraban presentes el Guasón, el Pingüino, Dos Caras, Hiedra Venenosa, Killer Croc, el Espantapájaros, el Acertijo, el Sombrerero, el Sr. Frío y algunos jefes importantes de la mafia.

Joe estaba mostrando en esos momentos un arma que asemejaba a una simple metralleta, pidiendo precio por la misma, pero los criminales no se mostraron entusiasmados ante aquella arma, hasta que Joe demostró que no era una metralleta, sino un pequeño pero poderoso cañón láser, mismo que disparo contra un vehículo blindado robado esa misma mañana, en cuanto el disparo impacto, el vehículo se hizo mil pedazos.

-¿Qué les parece? ¡Si este bebe le hace eso a un vehículo blindado, imaginen que le hará a Batman!-anuncio Joe.

Al instante las ofertas comenzaron a caer, cuando una bomba de humo salió de la nada, cubriendo el lugar y provocando que todos los criminales se levantaran de golpe, fue cuando Batman hizo acto de aparición, quedando frente al Guasón.

-¡Batsy! ¡No es una fiesta hasta que tú…!-el Guasón no pudo terminar, ya que Batman le dio un puñetazo, dejándolo en el suelo.

Los otros criminales trataron de atacarlo, peor Batman no tenía tiempo para eso y no estaba de humor para ellos, por lo que los dejo en el suelo rápidamente y entonces lo diviso, el cobarde que asesino a sus padres, rápidamente se lanzó tras él, al ver que el Caballero de la Noche iba sobre él, Joe entro en una oficina, pero Batman no tardo en parecer.

-Joe Frío-murmuro Batman en un tono de voz tan espeluznante que Joe Frío sintió como su corazón se detenía por unos segundos, al tiempo que sacaba su arma, pero Batman se la quitó con facilidad-¡Tú eres el cobarde que mato sin compasión alguna a Thomas y Martha Díaz!-acuso Batman comenzando a golpearlo.

Las chicas observaban todo, como Batman lo golpeaba, la furia que había en su rostro pese a la máscara, aquellas ganas de destrozar y desmembrar al cobarde que le quito todo, sus padres, su niñez, todo.

Sunset estaba estática, su furia y rabia, así como el momento en que golpeaba a Superman tan cruelmente quedaban corto comparados con lo que Batman le estaba haciendo al monstruo que asesino a sus padres, quien se estrelló contra una pared tras recibir una patada de Batman.

-¡Eso fue hace toda una vida!-exclamo limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca en esos momentos.

Al escuchar eso, la manera en que lo dijo y como no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno, Batman se enfureció más y volvió a golpearlo con más fuerza que antes-¡Sí! ¡Una vida! ¡MI VIDA! ¡Y tú los mataste sin consideración, sin compasión alguna!-bramo Batman.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Joe sumamente asustado.

-¡Lo sé porque lo vi pasar frente a mí, lo sé porque yo soy el hijo de las personas que asesinaste! ¡Yo soy Bruno Díaz!-revelo Batman quitándose la máscara.

Al ver eso, Joe se quedó helado, el miedo apareció en su anciano rostro, al tiempo que comprendía lo que había hecho y el enorme peligro en el que estaba, trato de defenderse, pero Batman lo domino sin problemas, golpeándolo brutalmente, las chicas solo podían ver horrorizadas, Fluttershy desvió la mirada, pero Stranger tomo la palabra de nuevo.

-Mira de nuevo y observen como Batman se venga del monstruo que mato a sus padres-indico Stranger.

Las chicas se armaron de valor y presenciaron todo, Batman tenía a Joe del cuello, lo tenía a su merced, era la oportunidad para castigarlo, para acabar con él, si lo dejaba vivir, entonces él contaría a todos sobre su identidad y Batman moriría, Bruno cerró los ojos y tomo una decisión.

-Puede que Batman muera, pero Bruno Díaz…jamás-expreso soltando a Frío, quien salió huyendo del lugar, mientras Bruno se volvía a poner la máscara.

Una vez afuera, Joe les pidió ayuda a los demás criminales, contándoles sobre el hombre que asesino hace años por encargo y que ahora su hijo volvió a vengarse, revelando que el hijo de aquel hombre era Batman, pero sin decir el nombre del hombre detrás de la máscara, al escuchar eso, el Guasón estallo en carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-cuestiono Joe mirándolo con furia.

-¡Dices que es a ti a quien le debemos la existencia de Batman! ¡Eso es comiquísimo!-declaro el Guasón sonriendo siniestramente.

-¡Vaya, así que es tu culpa de que Batman exista y siempre nos esté vigilando!-expreso Ivy mirando con profundo enojo a Joe, quien al ver las expresiones de todos los demás criminales comenzó a temblar de miedo.

-¿Chicos?-pregunto asustado.

-¡Tú eres el responsable de que todos suframos por culpa de ese maldito murciélago!-bramo el Pingüino.

Antes de que Joe pudiera hacer algo, todos los criminales comenzaron a golpearlo salvajemente, hecho que dibujo una sonrisa en Sunset, Rainbow y Applejack-Que hermosa ironía-expreso Sunset.

Las chicas solo pudieron ver como los criminales siguieron golpeando a Joe Frío sin piedad alguna, hasta que Batman llego en su rescate, rápidamente, todos sus enemigos se lanzaron contra él, mientras el Guasón corría a tomar el cañón láser, pero antes de poderlo disparar, Batman se lanzó contra él y ambos comenzaron a forcejar, tratando de quitarse el arma mutuamente.

Fue cuando en medio de la disputa, el cañón se disparó hacia el techo, comenzando a dañar la estructura del lugar, provocando que comenzara a caer, rápidamente, todos los criminales abandonaron el lugar antes de quedar aplastados, aun aturdido, Joe Frío también trato de escapar, pero él no tuvo suerte y una parte del techo cayó sobre él aplastándolo.

Rápidamente, Batman corrió a socorrerlo, retiro los escombros y lo encontró aún con vida, Joe abrió sus ojos con pesadez y miro a Batman, para luego sonreír divertido-¿Sabes? Es curioso…porque yo te inicie…como Batman…esos otros maleantes…me hicieron pagar por ello…creo que al final…me castigaste-reconoció Joe Frío antes de cerrar sus ojos para nunca volver a abrirlos.

Una vez que todo eso termino, Batman volvió a la Bati Cueva, sostuvo el expediente de sus padres por unos instantes, para luego dirigirse a una bodega, la abrió y coloco el expediente en un espacio del lugar.

-Caso cerrado-sentencio Batman cerrando la puerta, sabiendo que ahora sus padres podrían descansar en paz y no precisamente por la muerte de su asesino.

Una vez que la visión termino, Stranger se dirigió hacia las chicas de nuevo-¿Ahora lo entienden?-pregunto Stranger-Batman tomo la decisión correcta en esos momentos, porque la justicia y la venganza jamás serán lo mismo-.

-Tuvo al asesino de sus padres en su poder…pero no lo mato-dijo Sunset impresionada.

-Incluso trato de salvarlo de sus otros enemigos y cuando fue aplastado-agrego Rainbow Dash.

-Que valiente, que nobleza, que gran héroe-dijo Rarity llorando de emoción.

-Nunca será fácil lidiar con un peso tan grande como el que Batman y ustedes cargan sobre sus hombros, pero mientras recuerden que la justicia no es la venganza, entonces el mundo llegara a ser un verdadero paraíso y eso es una prueba de que aún existe esperanza-.

-Muchas gracias por esta valiosa lección-agradeció Twilight haciendo una respetuosa reverencia ante Stranger, quien asintió antes de desaparecer y dejar a las chicas de nuevo en el Callejón del Crimen.

-Oigan ¿creen que deberíamos decirle a Batman sobre lo que nos acaban de mostrar?-pregunto Applejack pensativa.

-Creo que esto es algo que es mejor no decirle-dijo Sunset-después de todo, él no necesita saber que ahora sabemos lo que paso en esos momentos-.

-Tienes razón, pero les diré algo, esto me hace admirarlo aún más-aseguro Rainbow Dash sonriendo.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-grito Pinkie Pie y todo el grupo se rio, después de todo, todas estaban de acuerdo en eso, Batman definitivamente era un hombre increíble.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Batman y Soujiro arribaron a la cabaña, pero cuando llegaron, ya no había absolutamente nadie y eso hizo que Soujiro gruñera con enojo-No puedo creerlo ¡Llegamos tarde!-bramo molesto.

-No, llegamos a tiempo-corrigió Batman dirigiéndose al interior de la casa, acercándose a las escaleras, donde había un naipe del "Joker", mismo que estaba encerrado en un pentagrama inverso.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Soujiro confundido.

-Un aviso-respondió Batman con seriedad, para luego guardar la tarjeta en sus ropas y dirigirse hacia la salida.

-¿Un aviso? ¿De qué?-pregunto Soujiro sin entender lo que pasaba.

-De que la guerra entre la Luz y la Oscuridad ya ha comenzado-respondió Batman y Soujiro solo se quedó más confundido, pero por alguna extraña razón, también se quedó preocupado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En una de las muchas dimensiones existente, misma que existía en uno de los 52 Universos, una inmensa montaña se alzaba entre unas nubes de color azul oscuro, varios guardias subieron a la cima de la montaña, en total eran 10, todos vistiendo armaduras de color dorado con detalles celestes, armados con espadas, lanzas y escudos.

Una vez en la cima, se acercaron a una celda que se encontraba ubicada en ese mismo lugar, la celda no tenía barrotes, en su lugar tenía una barrera de luz, misma que era energizada por un cristal de energía celestial.

-¡Muy bien Abzu, ya conoces la rutina, ponte de espaldas contra la pared para que podamos hacer nuestras revisiones!-indico el capitán de aquella guardia.

-No tiene que gritar capitán, como bien dijo, conozco la rutina-dijo el único preso de aquel lugar, mismo que parecía un caballero medieval, su armadura era de color negro con detales plateados oscuros, con hombreras en forma de cabezas de dragón, pero su casco asemejaba más a un estilo oriental que occidental, solo dos ojos rojos brillaban por el casco, ya que también tenía una máscara cubriendo su boca.

Abzu se paró y se dio la vuelta, quedando hacia la pared, con las cadenas que aprisionaban sus brazos y piernas sujetándolo con fuerza-¡Bien! Pueden proceder-indico el capitán y los soldados asintieron, desactivando el campo de luz e ingresando a la celda.

-Veo que siempre viene con todo un grupo de guerreros a verme capitán ¿acaso le doy miedo?-pregunto Abzu con calma.

El capitán gruño ante eso-¿Por qué debería tenerte miedo? Mírate, alguna vez fuiste el más temible de todos los guerreros infernales, pero desde que tu amo se marchó ya no eres nada, solo un prisionero, al igual que todos tus repulsivos amigos y la puta de tu novia-.

-Vaya lenguaje para un guardián celestial-expreso Abzu-y le suplico no le falte al respeto, ella puede ser algo….seductiva, pero eso no la hace una puta-.

-Lo que tú digas, debes sentirte muy mal porque no la has visto en miles de años y puedes estar seguro de que jamás la volverás a ver, porque jamás saldrás de este lugar-.

-Lo curioso de esa palabra; "jamás" y de todos sus sinónimos como "nunca" es que esas palabras no son eternas-y justo cuando un par de guardias se le acercaron, Abzu rompió sus cadenas con una tremenda velocidad, para luego desenvainar una espada, cuyo filo era color negro, brillando con un resplandor infernal, el mango parecía la boca de un dragón con alas y con el símbolo del pentagrama inverso.

-¡Tiene su espada!-grito uno de los guardias.

Rápidamente, todos los guardias se lanzaron al ataque, pero Abzu los domino a todos con gran facilidad, dejándolos noqueados, aunque con graves heridas, el capitán palideció ante eso y trato de huir, pero Abzu dio un salto y se colocó frente a él, cerrándole la ruta de escape.

-¿Abandonas a tus hombres de ese modo? ¡Qué acto tan cobarde y deshonroso!-declaro Abzu alzando la espada-¿reconoces mi espada? Es la Black Demon, el arma creada no solo en el fuego de los infiernos, sino también con la magia negra y una de las garras del amo mismo, un arma tan poderosa y temible que solo un gran guerrero puede empuñarla, y en manos de ese guerrero…-Abzu clavo la espada en el estómago del capitán, quien abrió los ojos lleno de horror-es capaz de matar hasta a Dioses, Ángeles y Arcángeles-susurro Abzu como una sentencia, para luego sacar la espada.

El capitán pudo sentir como su cuerpo se iba deshaciendo, convirtiéndose poco a poco en una sustancia de color negra con detalles verdes, viscosa y sumamente repulsiva, al tiempo que todo el lugar se manchaba con su sangre y lo que parecían ser órganos, Abzu comenzó a descender por la montaña, al tiempo que envainaba la espada entre su armadura.

-El que vive sin honor muere sin honor-sentencio Abzu-el amo ha llamado y es hora de responder a su llamado-.

Con esas últimas palabras, Abzu finalmente abandono la montaña que fue su prisión durante miles de años, dirigiéndose a cumplir con la voluntad del señor de los infiernos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Las chicas han aprendido una valiosa lección sobre la venganza y la justicia, y porque nunca serán lo mismo, pero… ¿Quién será ese misterioso guerrero llamado Abzu y que relación tendrá con Drago?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Zultanita:** _ahora las chicas tuvieron una lección del pasado, vieron lo que paso cuando Batman finalmente tuvo en sus manos al responsable de la muerte de sus padres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _por el lado bueno, Abzu ya ha escapado de su prisión, lo que significa que los OC que están con Drago pronto aparecerán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ahora las chicas han aprendido la lección más importante de todas, que la justicia y la venganza jamás serán lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el primero de ellos acabas de hacer acto de aparición, escapando de su prisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _con él sus planes siempre son malévolos y sumamente espeluznantes, eso es algo que nadie debe olvidar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _muy pronto sí, ahora necesitaban aprender y ver lo que paso cuando Batman tuvo la oportunidad de vengarse._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no solo ella, sino también las chicas, pues el Guasón nunca ha despreciado a nadie cuando se trata de sus diabluras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por ahora el primero y más temible de todos los guerreros de Drago ha aparecido, ahora se dirige a buscar al resto del grupo para poder comenzar con los planes de su amo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es muy cierto, Pinkie Pie es demasiado risueña y son muy pocas las cosas las que pueden borrar esa enorme sonrisa que siempre trae en su cara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _¿Por qué crees que las demás lo consideran la broma del siglo? Porque es virtualmente imposible lograr que Batman se ría cuando apenas y sonríe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _tenía que darles razones de sus personajes y claro que es parecido a eso, después de todo, no es fácil asimilar la idea de que el Guasón revivió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _afortunadamente es lo bastante inteligente para saber cuándo sus estudiantes necesitan realmente descansar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y te puedes imaginar lo peor, después de todo, se trata de la mente más diabólica del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _puedes estar seguro de eso, ya que el primero de los 7 pecados ha escapado de su encierro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y están empeorando, como acabas de ver, uno de los más grandes enemigos se ha escapado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _cuando se trata del Guasón nunca le va nada bien, por fortuna, también tienen a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _lo que él quiere es lo que siempre ha querido, tener el control sobre la ciudad y sobre Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _es lo malo del Guasón, con él nunca se sabe que es lo que está planeando hasta que es demasiado tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y les ha mostrado la lección que Batman aprendió en su momento, aquella que lo sigue convirtiendo en el más grande héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _es algo que nadie quiere aceptar, ni siquiera los otros criminales, ya que el Guasón ha sido un verdugo para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _eso es algo que siempre lo ha caracterizado, siempre tiene maniobras muy aterradoras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mex Emperor Ramsés II:** _puede que sí lo sea, es lo más lógico, aún no he decidido que paso con Súper Girl, pero si con sus padres, la Atlántida actualmente es regida por Aqualad, mientras que Temyscira por un consejo de amazonas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _gracias y vaya que es bastante tétrico que hasta ellos caigan en manos del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _no te tiene que dar miedo, la universidad es solo otro escalón más en la educación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _tuvieron suerte de que eso no ocurriera, ya que dudo mucho que el SSJ 4 pudiera competir contra el Dios de la Destrucción o incluso contra Hit. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues lo que Batman hizo es algo que nunca antes se ha visto, que les diera descanso es algo que realmente es increíble. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y ese momento les ha dado una gran lección, que la venganza jamás será lo mismo que la justicia y que nunca es la respuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el Guasón es un peligro para todos, sean criminales o héroes, él no hace diferencia alguna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _Goku en esa ocasión demostró que era mejor dejar a un temible villano como Freezer con un trauma así que eliminarlo, me habría encantado que eso le pasara a Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _tratándose del Guasón nadie está a salvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _honestamente creo que Peridot trata de hacer Garnet, volver a Connie en Steven y no sé en quien a Lapis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _el lado amable es que el primero de los Maestros Oscuros finalmente ha dado la cara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _no importa si eres bueno, malo, ciudadano común o importante, para el Guasón es exactamente lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _no es mi personaje, es el OC de un lector. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Zultanita, Alexandra Ónix, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Black Hunter, Odín, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Hamon, Raft, Ermanspin, Bowser300000, Sombra 02, E.I. Lara, Ryo Red, Mex Emperor Ramsés II, Moon-9215, El Cazador Argentino, AndrosValgreen4, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	21. Guerra fria

" _ **Las Hijas de la Noche tenían una semana libre para descansar de todas las emociones que vivieron por causa de Superman y del Guasón, pero también se preguntaban que habría hecho Batman de haber tenido al asesino de sus padres frente a él, por lo que Stranger, enviado por Lady Deboness les mostro lo que paso cuando ese momento llego, aprendiendo que la venganza jamás será lo mismo que la justicia y que esa era una lección que ningún héroe podía olvidar jamás…por otro lado, un guerrero misterioso llamado Abzu, ha escapado de una prisión ubicada en otra dimensión y dirigiéndose a cumplir la voluntad de Drago ¿Quién será este misterioso guerrero y que es lo que planea hacer ahora que ha escapado?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= HLWVd0LCt2I**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 21**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 21 Guerra Fría**

Los últimos días de descanso de las chicas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tal como acordaron, no le contaron a Batman absolutamente nada de lo que Stranger les había mostrado, después de todo, ese era un asunto completamente privado, de Batman y ninguna de ellas tenía derecho a hablar sobre eso sin la autorización de Batman, aunque sí que fue difícil lograr que Pinkie Pie se quedara callada.

Ese día, lunes y recomienzo de actividades escolares, las chicas se encontraban en clases de educación física, ese día iban a tener una entretenida sesión de atletismo, algo que tentó el alma competitiva de Rainbow Dash, quien fue llamada por el maestro para una competencia amistosa, Rainbow se colocó al frente y le pidió al maestro que no eligiera a su competencia, sino que alguno de ellos mostrara valor para desafiarla, algo que ningún estudiante quería hacer, a excepción de Applejack y para sorpresa de muchos, Sunset.

El día era sumamente caluroso, más de 32 grados centígrados, por lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes no tenían muchos deseos de correr, por lo que el profesor las llamo sarta de "niñitas delicadas", provocando que muchas miradas cayeran sobre Rarity, para enfado de la chica.

La carrera estaba a punto de comenzar, las 3 chicas más competitivas del equipo estaban listas, mientras los estudiantes hacían sus apuestas, la mayoría apostaba a favor de Rainbow, pues ella nunca había perdido, solo empatado contra Applejack.

-¡En sus marcas! ¡Listos!- antes de que el profesor diera el pitazo, el cielo se nublo, la luz del sol desapareció y para asombro de todos, comenzó a caer nieve del cielo-¿Qué rayos? ¿Nieve?-.

Las chicas se levantaron de golpe ante esto-¡Esta nevando!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Me equivoco o estábamos como a 30 grados hace unos instantes?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida.

-¿Qué importa? ¡Está nevando! ¡Lo que significa guerra de nieve!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-Pero esto no tiene sentido, estamos en agosto-observo Twilight sumamente confundida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Bruno acaba de salir de la ducha cuando el clima comenzó a cambiar radicalmente, el Caballero de la Noche se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y miro hacia afuera, viendo el grueso manto de nieve, cuando Alfred hizo acto de aparición, llevando el desayuno en una bandeja.

-Creo que el menú de hoy deberá cambiar-dijo Alfred mirando hacia afuera.

-Llama a las chicas de inmediato-indico Bruno con seriedad, al tiempo que bajaba hacia la Bati Cueva imaginándose lo que estaba pasando con el clima.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En una pista de hielo abandonada, debajo de la misma, un grupo de hombres vistiendo con gruesos abrigos de lana, guantes y botas térmicas, se encontraban monitoreando el cambio radical del clima, empleando un cañón que disparaba un rayo frío hacia el cielo, mismo que al entrar en contacto con el agua de las nubes y del aire, comenzaba a provocar que nevara.

-¿Cómo va mi proyecto?-pregunto una voz fría y helada.

-Todo va muy bien Sr. Frío-informo la mano derecha de Víctor Frío, el científico que tras un terrible accidente se convirtió en el Sr. Frío o Mr. Freeze, uno de los criminales más peligrosos de Ciudad Gótica.

-Bien, una vez que la nevada provoque que los ciudadanos de Gótica bajen la guardia podremos comenzar con la siguiente fase del plan-dijo Frío sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

-¿Podría preguntar cuál es la siguiente fase del plan jefe?-pregunto su lugarteniente.

-Congelar y mantener a toda la ciudad como mis rehenes, a menos que accedan a mis demandas, las cuales serán entregarme un total de 100 millones de dólares para poder continuar con mis investigaciones y poder salvar a mi esposa-respondió Frío sujetando una esfera de nieve con una bailarina en su interior.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

La nieve ya había cubierto gran parte de la ciudad, haciendo grandes montículos y pequeñas colinas que hacían que paso de los autos o de las personas fuera una tarea sumamente difícil, las chicas tuvieron grandes dificultades para poder llegar a la Bati Cueva después de clases.

-¡Siempre supe que el clima estaba loco, pero esto es una exageración al extremo!-exclamo Rainbow.

-Esta nevada no le va a hacer bien a los huertos de manzana de mi granja-dijo Applejack.

-Creí que tu familia sabía cómo lidiar con el mal clima-señalo Pinkie Pie confundida.

-Cuando sabemos que el invierno llegara en 4 meses, no cuando se aparece a mediados del verano-explico Applejack.

-Espero que los animales se encuentren bien, esto realmente afecta a muchos en su ciclo de hibernación-expreso Fluttershy preocupada por sus animalitos.

Twilight y Sunset se acercaron a Bruno, quien estaba frente a la computadora investigando el cambio climático tan extremo que hubo en las últimas horas-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Cómo es posible que haya cambiado de verano a invierno de un golpe?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Esto-respondió Batman mostrando la imagen de varios disparos que llegaban al cielo, mezclándose con el agua y aire del ambiente para general la nieve-al parecer alguien se está encargando de manipular el clima para que nieve en esta época del año-.

-¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo como eso?-pregunto Twilight mirando a Bruno.

-Solo hay una persona que es amante del clima helado en Ciudad Gótica, el Sr. Frío-respondió Batman mostrando la foto del aludido en la pantalla.

-¡Entonces ese es el tipo cuyo trasero vamos a patear!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo al tiempo que golpeaba la palma de su mano con su puño.

-No tan rápido Dash, antes díganme ¿Qué tanto saben del Sr. Frío?-pregunto Batman con seriedad-y esta es una pregunta para todas-agrego Batman mirándolas con seriedad.

El grupo se quedó confundido ante eso-¿Eso importa en algo?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Para poder vencer a tu enemigo debes conocerlo, así que díganme, ¿Qué tanto saben del Sr. Frío?-pregunto Batman de nuevo, esperando una respuesta de parte de las chicas.

-Que…es señor…y es… ¿frío?-respondió Rainbow sonriendo nerviosamente y provocando que Batman endureciera la mirada.

-Sr. Frío, antes llamado Víctor Frío, uno de los científico más respetados de la comunidad científica en Ciudad Gótica y en el mundo, felizmente casado con una mujer llamada Nora Frío, hasta que su esposa cayó víctima de una mortal enfermedad, para poder salvarla, el Dr. Frío la metió en criogenización mientras encontraba una cura, pero un terrible accidente provoco que su cuerpo sufriera una severa mutación, su cuerpo y sangre se volvieron helados, convirtiéndose en el Sr. Frío-respondió Twilight.

-Impresionante-dijo Sunset, ya que ella ya había estudiado la historia de todos los enemigos de Batman.

-Efectivamente, Frío está obsesionado con salvar la vida de su esposa, pero sus métodos son crueles e inhumanos, como su nombre le dice, es bastante frío ante el sufrimiento humano, como este es un enemigo de alto nivel pedí ayuda de un conocido para poder soportar las bajas temperaturas que Frío está creando-informo Batman.

-¿Ayuda a un conocido?-pregunto Sunset.

Antes de que alguna de las chicas preguntaran al respecto, una luz en el telentrasportador llamo la atención del grupo y fue cuando un joven apareció, vistiendo una playera blanca con un copo de nieve azul en el centro y chaqueta negra con una flama roja grabada en la espalda, al igual que un collar con una piedra rojo brillante, guantes negros sin dedos, pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y tenis negros con blanco.

-Gracias por venir tan pronto-agradeció Batman mirando al extraño con seriedad.

-No podía retrasarme siendo tú quien me llamara-respondió el joven sonriéndole al Caballero de la Noche.

Batman volteo a ver a las chicas y las presento-Hijas de la Noche, él es Evan, alias Polar Nova, hijo de Tora Olafsdotter, sus padres me ayudaron mucho en la batalla contra el Régimen hace algún tiempo-explico Batman.

-Es un honor conocer a las aprendices de Batman, debo decirlo, ustedes son la envidia de todos los héroes jóvenes de la Tierra, después de todo, muchos darían lo que fuera porque el mismísimo Batman los entrenara-señalo Evan sonriendo.

-Es un placer conocerte-dijo Twilight sonriendo.

-Basta de presentaciones, hay trabajo que hacer-indico Batman-te pondré al tanto en el camino, pero antes, necesitare que se pongan esto-indico Batman entregándoles a cada una de las chicas unos collares térmicos, mismos que les permitirían soportar las bajas temperaturas del exterior.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Pista de Patinaje**

Frío observaba como el hielo comenzaba a apoderarse y a expandirse cada vez más por las calles de la ciudad, comenzando a congelar vecindario tras vecindario, calle tras calle, todo pronto se convertiría en un gigantesco bloque de hielo, para encanto del Sr. Frío.

-Pronto toda la ciudad quedara cubierta por un manto blanco de muerte helada y a menos que quieran que sus ciudadanos tengan el mismo destino tendrán que darme lo que pido, no solo será el dinero, sino también todos los materiales necesarios para poder completar mi investigación-sentencio Frío.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

A bordo del Bati Móvil, todo el grupo se dirigía hacia el punto exacto donde los rastros de energía se originaban, aunque el vehículo de Batman estaba teniendo algunos problemas para maniobrar por las calles congeladas, era una suerte que Batman ya había lidiado con Frío antes y por tanto sabía cómo lidiar con esos problemas.

-¡creo que tanta nieve ya no es divertida!-exclamo Pinkie Pie mirando por la ventana.

-¡Ay no! ¡Pobrecito!-exclamo Fluttershy espantada al ver como un perro quedo congelado justo al lado de un hidrante, en el momento preciso en que levantaba su patita para cumplir con su necesidad.

-Una pose muy extraña para quedar congelado-dijo Sunset.

-No entiendo qué esperas que haga en este momento Batman-expreso Evan mirando como la nieva aumentaba cada vez más, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una ventisca congeladora.

-Tus poderes de hielo son necesarios en estos momentos ¿crees que puedas revertir todo el daño que Frío está causando?-pregunto Batman con seriedad.

Evan se quedó pensando un momento en las palabras del Caballero de la Noche-Tal vez si destruimos el aparato que está usando para poder congelar a la Tierra, tengo que admitirlo, Frío es el único villano, además del Capitán Helado de Flash, que ha podido usar el poder del Frío, no solo con su arma, se adaptó al mismo, básicamente se volvió hielo viviente-.

-Estamos cerca-informo Batman-la señal de origen viene de la vieja pista de patinaje, a donde mis hermanos y yo íbamos mucho cuando éramos niños-informo Twilight.

-¿El Sr. Frío tiene su escondite en una pista de patinaje?-pregunto Rarity frunciendo el ceño ante eso.

-Que cliché de villano-se burló Sunset con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Pista de Patinaje**

Uno de los hombres de Frío se acercó a su jefe con rapidez-¡Jefe! ¡Se aproxima el murciélago de mierda!-informo.

-Batman, siempre está dispuesto a darle calor a mi corazón helado, pero esta vez me asegurare de que su corazón quede congelado para siempre-sentencio Frío tecleando en la consola de mando de su arma.

El cañón tuvo otro objetivo y se enfocó en el Bati Móvil, disparando su rayo de hielo contra el vehículo, rápidamente, Batman maniobro para esquivar los disparos, pero Frío no dejo de disparar con su nave, hasta que finalmente logro darle a una de las ruedas traseras, lo que provoco que el Bati Móvil comenzar a patinar peligrosamente, dirigiéndose hacia un depósito de combustibles, reaccionando a tiempo, Evan formo una montaña de nieve que amortiguo el golpe y evito que el vehículo chocara directo contra el deposito.

-Eso fue de locos-dijo Applejack.

-Creo que voy a vomitar-expreso Fluttershy con la cara verde debido a todas las vueltas que el Bati Móvil dio, lo que hizo que todo el grupo se alejara de ella con rapidez.

-¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada por el viajecito tan turbulento que tuvieron.

-Frío es un villano peligroso, tienen mi permiso para usar sus armas celestiales-indico Batman y el grupo sonrió.

En cuanto la cabina del Bati Móvil se abrió y el grupo salió del auto, se encontraron rodeados por Frío, sus hombres, un par de osos polares y una manada de feroces lobos, animales diseñados para cazar y matar en la nieve.

-Otro cliché de mierda-se burló Sunset viendo a los hombres de Frío vistiendo como jugadores de hockey.

Frío ignoro el comentario de Sunset y dio un paso al frente-Batman, había escuchado que tenías nuevas aliadas, pero nunca me imaginé que fueran ciertos, creí que te gustaba trabajar solo, especialmente después del enorme fracaso que resultó ser el puto de tu hijo-señalo Frío con frialdad absoluta.

Pero Batman no se dejó afectar por esas palabras, hacía mucho que nada relacionado con Damián le afectaba, ya no-Detén esto Frío, vas a matar a millones de personas-.

-¿Y crees que me importan millones de personas? Ellas me importan tanto como a ellas les importo cuando mi esposa cayó enferma, todos los que creí mis amigos me dieron la espalda, diciéndome que debía resignarme y aceptar lo que iba a ocurrir-.

-A veces no nos queda de otra que hacerlo-señalo Sunset con enojo.

Frío endureció la mirada con furia al escuchar eso-¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono disparando su rayo contra Sunset.

-¡Firebird cuidado!-grito Twilight al ver eso, pero Sunset detuvo el golpe con su espada y para asombro de frío, la espada literalmente convirtió el rayo de frío en agua.

-Espada Solar, muy útil en situaciones heladas-señalo Sunset sonriendo.

Frío gruño al escuchar eso-¡Mátenlas!-ordeno lanzando a sus tropas contra el grupo.

Batman y su equipo también se lanzaron a la batalla, mientras el Caballero de la Noche se lanzaba contra Frío, siendo interceptado por los osos y los lobos, lo que provoco que Frío sonriera de manera maliciosa ante eso, pero Batman ya estaba acostumbrado también a las contiendas con animales.

Los hombres de frío patinaban de un lado a otro, atacando con palos de hockey y con el disco, aunque uno que otro también tenía un tipo de palo eléctrico y en vez de un disco, eran pequeños explosivos que encendían y lanzaban contra las chicas, quienes no tenían problemas en lidiar con eso ni con el frío, Batman realmente era un genio, pues con esos collares era como estar en una playa con un cálido sol.

Twilight analizo la situación y vio que su equipo podía lidiar con los hombres de Frío, pero debían encargarse de esos animales feroces y también del rayo que estaba congelando el cielo, fue cuando una idea cruzo por su mente.

-¡Serafín! ¡Ayuda a Batman con esos animales, mientras Polar Nova hace lo suyo!-indico tomando el rol de líder.

-¡Entendido!-respondió Fluttershy lanzándose al encuentro, quedando entre Batman y los animales-¡No se preocupe maestro, yo me encargo de ellos!-indico Fluttershy, mientras los feroces animales mostraban los dientes amenazadoramente.

Frío se rio al escuchar eso-Por favor ¿Qué puede hacer una niña insignificante como tú contra un par de feroces osos y una manada de lobos que viven para cazar en la nieve? Animales que tienen el corazón frío y gélido como yo lo he tenido por años-.

Fluttershy no se dejó intimidar y cuando ambas especies de animales se lanzaron al ataque, Frío se quedó congelado de la impresión y sorpresa, ya que los feroces animales comenzaron a ser mimados por Fluttershy y se veían sumamente cómodos en compañía de la chica, quien los acariciaba y mimaba, al tiempo que les decía cosas muy bonitas.

-¿Qué mierda congelada es esto?-cuestiono incrédulo.

-Serafín tiene un don con los animales, ella los ama mucho y ellos la aman del mismo modo-explico Batman sonriendo.

Frío apretó sus puños con fuerza y disparo con su arma de hielo contra Batman, quien de un salto esquivo el disparo del lunático del frío, quien continuo disparándole, tratando de congelar a su enemigo, en sus intentos, termino por congelar a varios de sus hombres, mientras las chicas evitaban los disparos apenas.

El Caballero de la Noche lanzo uno de sus Bati Boomerangs, mismos que Frío congelo en el aire, para luego comenzar a avanzar lentamente hacia su enemigo, sin dejar de dispararla en un intento por congelarlo y convertirlo en una gigantesca paleta helada de murciélago.

-No importa cuántas veces lo evadas, no podrás escapar para siempre-sentencio Frío.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy escapando?-pregunto Batman con una sonrisa-¡Ahora!-.

Fue la señal que Evan necesitaba, el joven creo un puente de hielo, mismo que uso para deslizarse y dirigirse hacia el cañón, al ver eso, Frío comenzó a dispararle, dándole en el blanco y congelándolo, el Sr. Frío pensó que había triunfado, pero entonces el hielo que lo mantenía prisionero se rompió y Evan volvió a las andadas.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Frío volviéndole a disparar, pero para su asombro, Evan desviaba los disparos con sus manos o simplemente los detenía en el aire-¿Cómo puede hacer…?-.

-Porque Polar Nova tiene el poder de controlar el hielo de formas que tú nunca podrás-explico Batman sonriendo.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Nadie puede controlar el frío mejor que yo!-declaro Frío apuntándole a Batman.

-¿Quieres apostar?-pregunto Batman sonriendo y aquella sonrisa fue suficiente para que Evan entendiera lo que quería que hiciera.

Fue cuando alzo sus manos y creo una pequeña ventisca, misma que dio origen a un gigantesco hombre de nieve, muy parecido a Frostie el Muñeco de Nieve, con todo y su sombrero de copa, su bufanda y sus brazos de madera, así como también una nariz de zanahoria.

-¿Qué carajos es eso?-exclamo Frío.

-¡Muy bien amigo, ese tipo de allá es un hombre que necesita un poco de cariño, muéstrale el auténtico amor congelado!-indico Evan sonriendo.

El muñeco se lanzó contra Frío, quien comenzó a dispararle con su arma, pero naturalmente, esta no le hacía absolutamente nada y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el muñeco lo sujeto y le dio un fuerte abrazo, lo que provoco que Frío se retorciera tratando de liberarse de ese humillante acto para su vida criminal.

Fue cuando Evan continuo con su misión y cuando tuvo a la vista el cañón de Frío, usos sus poderes para congelar la consola principal, provocándole un mal funcionamiento, en cuanto el cañón dejo de disparar, Batman lanzo una de sus bombas y estas destruyeron por completo el aparato.

-Bien ¡Firebird! Es tu turno-indico Batman y la aludida asintió.

Sunset levanto su espada y esta brillo intensamente, liberando una onda de calor lo bastante poderosa para descongelar a la ciudad, claro que Twilight tuvo que crear una burbuja mágica para proteger a los animales de ese sofocante calor, mismo que comenzó a derretir todo el hielo.

-¡No!-grito Frío al sentir la onda de calor, misma que derritió al muñeco que lo tenía atrapado, provocando que cayera al suelo, en los charcos de agua que se formaron.

Toda la ciudad se alegró ante ese hecho, menos Frío, quien al ver su arma en el suelo se dispuso a tomarla, pero un látigo salio de la nada, destruyendo su arma-No tan rápido bandolero de hielo-expreso Applejack sonriendo.

Antes de que Frío dijera otra cosa, Rainbow salio de la nada a gran velocidad y lo amarro junto con sus secuaces, los cuales comenzaron a sudar por el intenso cambio de clima-Oh si, así es como nosotras lidiamos con el hielo-expreso Rainbow sonriendo.

La policía no tardó en llegar al lugar, encontrando a los criminales amarrados, mientras Batman, las Hijas de la Noche y Evan observaban todo desde el techo de la pista de patinaje, junto con los animales, los cuales seguían disfrutando de los apapachos de Fluttershy.

-Lo hicieron muy bien-felicito Batman sonriendo.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Es bueno volver a la acción!-declaro Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué es lo que les va a pasar a esos animalitos?-pregunto Rarity.

-No se preocupen, los llevare de vuelta a sus hábitats naturales, después de todo, no pueden quedarse en Gótica y menos en temporada de verano-señalo Evan.

-Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda Polar Nova-agradeció Twilight extendiéndole la mano.

-El gusto es mío-aseguro Evan sonriéndole y estrechándole la mano-realmente disfrute mucho ayudar a chamaconas tan hermosas-agrego guiñándoles con un ojo-bueno Batman, me tengo que retirar, no queremos que estos animales se cansen de los apapachos de esta chica-.

-Hasta luego Polar Nova-.

Polar Nova se despidió y tomando a los animales, se marchó del lugar usando sus poderes de hielo, una vez que Batman y sus pupilas quedaron solas, Pinkie Pie tomo la palabra-¡Este sí que fue un día de verano muy helado!-declaro riéndose y sus amigas solo sonrieron con ternura, mientras Batman negaba con la cabeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 27**

En un planeta cubierto completamente de agua, sin rastro alguno de tierra firme, habitado por seres anfibios que parecían peces humanoides, miembros de alto nivel se encontraban en medio de un juicio, donde el juzgado era una enorme serpiente color negro con detalles azules, ojos amarillos y de aspecto sumamente feroz, tenía sujeta sus aletas, colas y cabezas por unas cadenas de energía eléctrica.

-¡Leviatán! ¡Maestro de los Mares! ¡Por todos los crímenes cometidos en contra de todos los universos, principalmente contra nuestro pueblo, se te encuentra culpable de asesinato, destrucción y sanguinaria masacre! ¡Cómo no puedes ser destruido por ningún método, este consejo te condena a pasar el resto de la eternidad encadenado con esas cadenas eléctricas y congelado en criogenia! ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que tu sentencia se cumpla?-pregunto el juez.

-Si… ¿Qué no tengo derecho a una última cena?-pregunto Leviatán alzando la vista.

El juez y los miembros del consejo se vieron entre sí-Muy bien ¿Qué se te antoja comer?-.

Leviatán sonrió de manera retorcida-Me agrada que lo aprueben, porque ustedes se ven deliciosos-sentencio con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

Esas palabras dejaron congelados a todos en el salón, por lo que el juez dio la orden de que prosiguieran con su castigo, los verdugos se prepararon para congelarlo, pero-Me temo que habrá un cambio de planes-expreso Abzu apareciendo de la nada.

La repentina aparición del intruso tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes, los guardias trataron de detenerlo, pero Abzu los derribo a todos con gran facilidad, sin la necesidad de usar su espada, una vez que dejo a todos los presentes tendidos en el suelo, se acercó hacia Leviatán, el cual lo miraba con seriedad.

Abzu alzo su puño y con un golpe en forma de cuchilla rompió las cadenas del cuello de Leviatán, con su cuello libre, Leviatán pudo liberarse por completo, estirando y girando su cabeza para poder reponerse, una vez que lo hizo, miro a Abzu de nuevo.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo-señalo Leviatán-¿hace cuánto que lograste escapar?-.

-No mucho, pero como tu prisión era la más cercana a la mía vine por ti antes de ir por los demás, como ya habrás sentido, el amo ha despertado y el ejército de las Tinieblas pronto volverá a alzarse, nuestros guerreros despertaran de nuevo, pero para lograr eso primero hay que ir por los demás, luego nos dirigiremos hacia el Universo 1-informo Abzu.

-Entendido, pero espérame un momento, por favor-pidió Leviatán pasando a un lado de Abzu, al tiempo que el juez y sus compañeros recuperaban el conocimiento, cuando lo hicieron, se encontraron con la enorme serpiente mirándolos de manera aterradora con esos brillantes y amarillentos ojos-me deben una comida-sentencio siseando con frialdad.

El juez y sus compañeros temblaron de miedo, al tiempo que Leviatán se lanzaba contra ellos, abriendo sus poderosas fauces para comenzar a devorarlos, desmembrándolos lentamente con su poderosa mandíbula o pasándoselos enteros, Abzu solo observaba todo en silencio y con los brazos cruzados.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Batman y las Hijas de la Noche, en compañía de Polar Nova, han detenido al Sr. Frío, pero…el misterioso Abzu ha liberado a un nuevo enemigo, Leviatán y aún faltan otros seres malignos a los cuales liberaran ¿Quiénes serán estos terribles adversarios y que siniestros planes tienen en mente?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **YA QUE MAÑANA COMENZARA LA SAGA DEL TORNEO DE ZENO SAMA, LO CUAL ES LO QUE MAS HE ESPERADO, PERO ME PREGUNTO SI ALGUNOS DE LOS PELEADORES QUE PARTICIPARAN O INCLUSO LOS MISMOS DIOSES TENDRAN SUS MOMENTOS COMO LO QUE OCURRIO EN EL TORNEO DE LOS 4 KAIOSAMAS, AUNQUE ESTO LO DUDO MUCHO**

 **POR CIERTO ¿SABEN SI YA ES 100% OFICIAL QUE DAISHIKANSAMA ES EL ENEMIGO DINAL DE DB SUPER? PORQUE NECESITO ESTAR SEGURO DE ESO PARA ALGO QUE HE PLANEADO, SINO PARA CAMBIARLE**

 **Alexandra Ónix** : _Abzu acaba de liberar a Leviatán, quien antes de irse se dio un festín con sus carceleros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y ahora ha liberado al segundo de ellos, pronto irán por los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Batman es un héroe increíble, sin importar quién sea el enemigo jamás ha llegado tan lejos, sin importar tampoco cuanto lo merezca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _especialmente porque poco a poco los Maestros se irán reuniendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso es algo 100% seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _Abzu los está liberando de hecho, como acabas de ver, ayudo a Leviatán y ahora él se dio un festín con quienes lo tenían preso, ahora solo faltan 5 de sus compañeros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente lo es, especialmente porque Abzu posee un arma que es capaz de matar incluso a Dioses, un arma que fue hecha a partir de la garra y energía misma de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _de eso puedes estar seguro, especialmente porque ha liberado al primero de sus compañeros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no tienes ni idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _el ejército de las tinieblas poco a poco se está fortaleciendo, Abzu ya rescato a Leviatán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _eso es lo que yo siempre me he preguntado, tal vez incluso sabe cómo manipular para evitar eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _Abzu ha liberado a Leviatán, ahora irán por sus demás compañeros y luego al Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _van dos y quedan 5, poco a poco se irán reuniendo y entonces empezara el verdadero infierno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y vaya que deben estar listas, porque no solo son Drago y el Guasón, son otros villanos que también existen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _por el momento Leviatán fue el segundo en ser liberado, ahora solo quedan 5 más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _a Drago no le importa eso, solo quiere ver arder a todos los universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ya lo acabas de ver, libero a Leviatán, ahora se dirigen juntos a liberar a los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mex Emperor Ramsés II:** _es una buena forma de hacer que las niñas se olviden de Barbie, que ya era hora de que pusieran series que realmente valen la pena y la verdad…no lo sé, es decir, es más cómica que cualquier otra cosa, básicamente la principal diferencia es que en este fic toco puntos que en el anterior nunca use ni hice. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _a algo que siempre disfruto y de lo que siempre declaro ser dueño, la Ciudad de Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _eso es algo que el tiempo nos dirá, ya que ellos estarán enfocados únicamente en acabar con las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _del mismo lugar de dónde saca su cañón de confeti, además, es Pinkie Pie, ella puede hacer cosas que incluso dejan muda a Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _eso es muy cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _nunca lo serán, por eso Batman incluso trato de salvar al miserable que mato a sus padres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _tomando en cuenta que se trataba de Darkseid no me sorprende que lo haya hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y así será, ya que como acabas de ver, ha liberado a Leviatán de su encierro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _¿recuerdas la Granja de Orson? Segmento de la caricatura de Garfield de los 90, ahí dieron un muy buen ejemplo de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente es alguien extraordinario y como acabas de ver, Abzu está liberando a sus compañeros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _y ahora Abzu ha liberado a Leviatán, para luego dirigirse a liberar a los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _poco a poco irán apareciendo, pero también quiero hacer algunos otros capítulos que he planeado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _de hecho todos los Maestros están en prisiones diferentes y Abzu los va a ir a liberar uno a uno hasta que vuelvan a reunirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zorro:** _¿es en serio? Creí que se notaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _porque la armadura solo puede quitársela él mismo, es parte de su ser desde que se unió a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _al menos dos de ellos y solo faltan 5 por liberar para comenzar el verdadero terror. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Black Hunter, Xanatrix742, Odín, Hamon, Raft, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Ryo Red, Mex Emperor Ramsés II, Bowser300000, Sombra 02, FreedomGundam96, Moon-9215, AndrosValgreen4, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Zorro, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	22. Angel Oscuro

" _ **El Sr. Frío intento tomar a Ciudad Gótica como rehenes para poder obtener una gran cantidad de dinero y seguir con sus investigaciones para salvar a su esposa, pero, su intento fue congelar a la ciudad, lo que habría provocado la muerte de varias personas inocentes, por lo que Batman, las Hijas de la Noche y un joven héroe llamado Polar Nova se unieron en su contra…Frío no pudo conseguir su objetivo y la justicia prevaleció una vez más…por otro lado, el misterioso Abzu llego a un mundo acuático en el Universo 27 y libero a una enorme serpiente llamada Leviatán, ahora ambos seres oscuros se dirigen hacia otros mundos y prisiones ¿Quiénes serán estos misteriosos guerreros?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 22**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 22 Ángel Oscuro**

La noche caía sobre Ciudad Gótica, aun no era muy tarde, de hecho, apenas iban a ser las 9 de la noche, cuando un par de siluetas llegaron al antiguo hospital general de Ciudad Gótica, mismo que fue cerrado hacía más de 100 años debido a muchas negligencias médicas que se cometieron en ese sitio, muriendo muchos pacientes por culpa de la ineptitud y desinterés del personal médico, los cuales fueron puestos tras las rejas por el tatarabuelo de Bruno Díaz.

Las dos siluetas que llegaron al lugar no eran otros más que los amigos de Pinkie Pie, Kenneth y Odd, el primero con una clara mirada de enojo-Pudiste haber dicho cualquier cosa; video sobre la fauna, la flora, sobre la vida en Gótica, pero no, tenías que decir video sobrenatural-gruño Kenneth mirando molesto a Odd.

-Vamos Kenneth, esto será muy divertido-expreso Odd sonriendo.

-Solo quédate callado o vas a ser uno más de los muertos en este lugar-gruño Kenneth molesto.

Y es que tenían como tarea hacer un video de un tema libre, siempre y cuando fuera de 40 minutos mínimo y 60 máximo, el tema era libre y Kenneth tenía un par de ideas, incluso tuvo la idea de un video musical, pero Odd abrió la bocota antes y anuncio que sería un video sobrenatural sobre el viejo hospital abandonado.

Ahora ambos estudiantes llegaron a ese tétrico lugar y fue en la noche porque Odd quería darle un poco más de estilo tétrico, hecho que definitivamente le hizo ganarse una sesión de estrangulación de parte de su amigo.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar indicado y entraron por la puerta principal, misma que estaba abierta, una vez dentro comenzaron con sus investigaciones, pero por más que pasaba el tiempo no ocurría nada fuera de lo común, lo que comenzó a aburrir a Odd y a enfadar a Kenneth.

-Bueno Odd, nuevamente tus brillantes ideas van a hacer que tengamos una mala nota-gruño Kenneth.

-Vamos Kenneth, al menos ya sabemos que nada sobrenatural ocurre en este lugar-señalo Odd sonriendo.

-Yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad-expreso una voz detrás de ambos.

Cuando ambos voltearon se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas, pues ahí, flotando frente a ellos, se encontraba el fantasma de un elegante hombre vestido con un traje de color blanco, sombrero de copa y capa, no tenía rostro y solo se podía apreciar un monóculo donde debía estar su ojo derecho.

Al ver al fantasma, Odd grito sonriendo mientras miraba a Kenneth-¿Qué te dije Kenneth? ¡Aquí hay fantasmas!-declaro orgulloso-¿Kenneth?-pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo ya estaba corriendo, fue cuando Odd volvió a mirar al fantasma.

-Boo-dijo en un susurro y Odd emprendió la huida también-podría dejarlos escapar, pero ya saben demasiado del plan del Caballero Fantasma-sentencio el fantasma lanzándose al ataque.

Kenneth y Odd ingresaron en la que había sido una sala de operaciones en el pasado, aún tenía algunas batas y camillas, por lo buscaron un lugar donde esconderse, pero el tiempo se les estaba agotando y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso al Caballero Fantasma, quien se llevó una gran sorpresa…

-¡El que sigue!-grito Kenneth disfrazado de médico, cuando vio al Caballero Fanstama-¡Santo cielo! ¡Usted necesita atención urgentemente! ¡Enfermera Odd! ¡Venga pronto y traiga una camilla! ¡Es una emergencia!-grito con fuerza.

Odd no tardó en aparecer vestido como enfermera, acostando al Caballero Fantasma sobre la camilla antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, rápidamente, Kenneth y Odd comenzaron a revisarlo como si fueran verdaderos doctores, todo para confusión del criminal fantasmal.

-¡Enfermera, este hombre sufre del síndrome del fantasma muerto!-informo Kenneth al tiempo que lo revisaba.

-¡El peor caso que haya visto!-agrego Odd.

-¿Cuál es su pulso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Muerto-respondió Odd.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue tomar la temperatura del Caballero Fantasma, así como también a escuchar el latido de su corazón, pero todo marcaba lo mismo, que estaba muerto, fue cuando Odd imito el sonido del aparato que marcaba los ritmos cardiacos, haciendo el pitido que señalaba que el paciente había muerto.

-Pobre tipo-dijo Kenneth con pena y negando con la cabeza.

-Jamás tuvo oportunidad-expreso Odd también con pena, al tiempo que lo tapaba por completo con una sábana.

Ante aquel acto, el Caballero Fantasma se levantó de golpe-¡Oigan pero…!-Odd le puso dos dedos en donde dedujo estaban sus labios y lo volvió a recostar, para volver a taparlo con la sabana.

Una vez que el Caballero Fantasma estuvo tapando, ambos amigos emprendieron la huida de nuevo, abandonando el hospital, al tiempo que el Caballero Fantasma finalmente reaccionaba sumamente molesto, asomándose por una de las ventanas y viendo como ese par ya estaba muy lejos.

-¡No importa, ya es tarde para que traten de detenerme!-declaro sacando de entre sus ropas un amuleto espectral, mismo que usaría para llevar a cabo su maligno plan.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Kenneth y Odd ya estaban contándole a Pinkie Pie todo lo que les paso en la noche, Pinkie Pie se mostraba muy interesada y no era la única, ya que las demás chicas también escuchaban todo debido a lo cerca que estaban de los 3 amigos.

-¿Un fantasma? Kenneth ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Odd, ya se le está pegando la locura-expreso Rainbow.

-No lo sé, suenan muy sinceros-observo Applejack.

-Y se ven muy asustadas-agrego Rarity.

-Por favor ¿no creerán que en serio vieron a un fantasma, verdad?-pregunto Rainbow con bastante escepticismo.

-¡Pero nosotros peleamos contra un dragón maligno que también es el mal encarnado, el Rey de los Infiernos y además poseemos armas que fueron bendecidas con la Luz de la Presencia!-señalo Pinkie Pie apareciendo de la nada.

-Tuche-reconoció Rainbow.

-¿Qué piensas al respecto Sunset?-pregunto Twilight mirando a su amiga, quien se quedó muda por la pregunta-no te sorprendas tanto, tú has estado con Batman más tiempo que nosotras, debes conocer algo sobre el fantasma que Kenneth y Odd vieron-

Sunset nunca se esperó eso de Twilight, pero ya estaba acostumbrándose a la compañía de todas las chicas-Bueno, por la descripción que dieron, debe tratarse del Caballero Fantasma, un antiguo caballero que hizo un trato con un demonio para ser inmortal, pero no fue del modo en que él esperaba-.

-Entonces hay que informárselo a Batman-indico Twilight.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Batman recibió el mensaje de Twilight y ahora se encontraba revisando el historial del antiguo hospital general, descubriendo todas las negligencias que sucedieron en aquel lugar, el Caballero de la Noche ya había tenido encuentros previos con el Caballero Fantasma como para saber qué era lo que planeaba hacer.

-Planea crear un ejército de fantasmas de nuevo-señalo Batman.

-¿Perdón?-pregunto Alfred.

-El antiguo hospital general fue el escenario de muchas fallas médicas, es claro que en ese lugar hay una gran cantidad de almas de pacientes que no encontraron el descanso por culpa de las estupideces humanas-explico Batman levantándose de su asiento-informa a las chicas que cuando hayan salido de clases vayan a ese lugar-.

-¿Y usted que hará señor?-pregunto Alfred sabiendo que Batman nunca las dejaría ir a una misión solas y sin estar completamente listas.

-Por la ayuda de quien puede darles ese descanso-informo Batman subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar indicado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pasados algunos minutos, Batman llego al sitio indicado, una iglesia de la época antigua, misma que ahora estaba deteriorada por el tiempo, definitivamente el ser humano podía crear cientos maravillas, pero al mismo tiempo, podía dejarlas en el olvido con mucha facilidad.

Batman entro al templo y comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar, no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que una voz se escuchó-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más quien vino a visitarme, debe estar sucediendo algo grave para que hayas venido-.

-Sal de tu escondite-indico Batman con calma.

-¿Quién se está escondiendo?-pregunto aquella voz antes de aparecer ante Batman.

Se trataba de un muchacho 1,69 m de estatura mediana y constitución delgada, bastante musculoso que junto a su piel totalmente blanca, le confiere un aspecto frágil. Su pelo es de color negro corto y desordenado con un mechón que cae por su frente y se bifurca en dos al llegar a su nariz, grandes ojos de color verde profundo y totalmente carentes de brillo, que le da un aspecto ciertamente inhumano, vestía una chaqueta blanca larga con tres faldones que suele dejar abierta a la altura del cuello, camiseta blanca que aún dejar ver una cicatriz en forma de X, pantalones negros y botas del mismo color.

-Hola Dante-saludo Batman con educación.

-Hola… ¿Cómo debo saludarte? Después de todo, hasta la fecha no has respondido mi pregunta sobre quien es la verdadera máscara en tu ser-señalo Dante sonriendo.

-No vengo a seguir debatiendo eso contigo-señalo Batman con seriedad.

-¿A qué viniste exactamente?-pregunto Dante con tranquilidad.

-Necesito tu ayuda en un caso, el Caballero Fantasma piensa usar almas de personas inocentes que fueron víctimas de la negligencia humana, va a usarlos para sus propios propósitos, las Hijas de la Noche se dirigen hacia allá, pero si no logro que encuentren el descanso entonces será una batalla sin final-explico Batman.

-Pues que hagan algo, tienen las armas sagradas ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Dante con frialdad-que usen ese místico poder para detenerlo-.

-Lo harían, pero aún no saben todo lo que son capaces de hacer y en una situación como esta siempre hay grandes riesgos-.

-Te diré lo mismo que te dije cuando viniste a pedirme ayuda contra Drago…no-gruño Dante-ayude a proteger gente de los soldados del infeliz de Superman y me encargue de que todos sufrieran por el daño que causaron en contra de ese enorme pedazo de mierda, pero ya no tengo deseos en volver a pelear-.

-No te estoy pidiendo que pelees, te pido que me ayudes a salvar unas almas, gente que merece tener el descanso eterno, personas inocentes que tienen siglos atrapados en ese lugar, creo que ambos sabemos que tú no puedes darle la espalda a algo como eso-indico Batman con seriedad.

Dante se tensó al escuchar eso y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, para luego sonreír de manera divertida-Siempre sabes cómo salirte con la tuya puto murciélago-se burló divertido, Batman solo sonrió, ya tenía la ayuda que necesitaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el antiguo hospital, el Caballero Fantasma ya estaba preparándose para comenzar con su ritual y poder usar las almas de todas aquellas personas atrapadas en ese lugar para conquistar la ciudad, luego seguiría con el mundo entero, nadie podría frenar un ejército invencible de fantasmas sedientos de venganza.

-¡Pronto mis camaradas espectrales, esta ciudad sentirá toda su furia y nadie, ni siquiera Batman podrá detenernos!-declaro el Caballero Fantasma sacando el amuleto de sus ropas, pero antes de poder recitar su conjuro, un látigo salió de la nada y lo golpeo en la mano-¿Qué demonios?-exclamo volteando a ver a sus atacantes.

-¡Lamento ser una aguafiestas, pero no creo que lo que estés planeando vaya a suceder!-expreso Applejack sonriendo, acompañada de sus amigas.

-¡Vaya, vaya, esta sí que es una verdadera sorpresa, no creí que los rumores de que Batman tenía unas damiselas ayudándole fueran ciertos!-expreso el Caballero Fantasma, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia y se quitaba su sombrero.

-¿Damiselas? ¡Ahora si sacaste boleto!-declaro Rainbow lanzándose contra él usando su velocidad, pero en vez de embestirlo, termino atravesándolo y chocando contra una de las paredes-

-¡Lightning!-gritaron las demás al ver eso.

-¡Lo atravesó!-exclamo Fluttershy asustada.

El Caballero Fantasma bufo con fastidio y algo de burla-Claro que me atravesó, soy un fantasma ¿Qué eso no quedo claro?-pregunto levantando su bastón y disparando un rayo contra las chicas, rápidamente, Rarity levanto su Tenssen y formo un escudo de diamante que detuvo el ataque-impresionante-.

-¡Esto te impresionara más!-declaro Sunset dando un salto y comenzando a atacarlo con su espada.

Para asombro del Caballero, la espada de Sunset logro herirlo un poco, no lo hizo sangrar ni nada, pero sintió como si su cuerpo se quemara-¿Qué mierda? ¿De qué están hechas esas armas?-cuestiono al recordar que el golpe del látigo de Applejack si le dolió.

-¡De poder divino!-declaro Pinkie Pie lanzando una lluvia de confeti contra el Caballero Fantasma, quien se protegió con sus brazos del ataque.

Fluttershy aprovecho para disparar una flecha que tomo la forma de un pato, mismo que comenzó a picotear por todas direcciones al Caballero Fantasma-¿Un pato? ¿Es en serio?-pregunto Sunset.

-Lo siento, es que Pinkie Pie y yo vimos Friends anoche-explico Fluttershy agachando la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

 **(Nota: si han visto esa serie sabrán de que hablo en esta parte y si no es así, entonces véanla, porque es realmente graciosa, al final del capítulo dejare los enlaces de dos videos de porque se usó a un pato)**

-¡No la regañes Firebird, después de todo está funcionando!-señalo Twilight, viendo como el Caballero Fantasma trataba de quitarse al pato de encima-¡Muy bien, Huntress, Arlequín, ayuden a Lightning, el resto vayan por ese amuleto!-indico la líder del grupo.

-¡A la orden jefecita!-expreso Pinkie.

-No me gusta que me llame así-dijo Twilight sonrojada.

Mientras la rubia y la peli rosa se lanzaban a ayudar a su amiga, quien estaba aturdida por el tremendo golpe que se dio contra la pared, las demás corrieron por el amuleto-¡Lightning! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Applejack sumamente preocupada.

-¡Gime una vez para sí y dos para no!-indico Pinkie Pie, pero Rainbow gimió tres veces-¡Lo hizo tres veces! ¿Qué significa eso?-exclamo alarmada.

Poco a poco, Rainbow pudo abrir los ojos-¿Te encuentras bien dulzura?-pregunto Applejack preocupada.

-Creo…que tengo…que preguntarle a Flash…como putas…le hace para frenar…a esa velocidad…-dijo Rainbow Dash con los ojos como espiral.

Rarity fue la primera en divisar el amuleto y se lanzó por el mismo, pero el Caballero Fantasma la alcanzo a ver-¡Ya basta!-bramo disparando un rayo contra el pato, desintegrándolo, para luego disparar contra Rarity, quien se protegió con su Tenssen-¡Ya veo que no solo es bella señorita, sino también muy hábil!-.

-¡Gracias por lo de bella, ahora me sentiré un poco mal por esto!-expreso Rarity lanzado el Tenssen contra el Caballero Fantasma quien se protegió con su bastón del golpe, pero el Tenssen dio un giro y lo golpeo por detrás.

Twilight vio el amuleto y disparo un rayo mágico con su vara para atraerlo hacia ella, sin embargo, el Caballero Fantasma no era conocido precisamente por darse por vencido tan fácilmente, al ver lo que estaba pasando disparo un rayo contra Twilight.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Sunset quitándola del impacto, ambas rodaron por el suelo, quedando Twilight sobre Sunset-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Lo estoy gracias a ti-respondió Twilight sonriéndole y provocando un leve sonrojo en Sunset.

-¡Este juego ya me está hartando!-declaro el Caballero Fantasma alzando su bastón y disparando descargas de energía que sujetaron a las Hijas de la Noche contra las paredes del hospital-¡Ustedes 7 son un verdadero fastidio, nunca me habían insultado tanto y menos unas damas!-bramo furioso.

-¿En serio está molesto? Digo, porque por su voz se escucha enojado, pero como no tiene cara es difícil de confirmar-expreso Pinkie Pie.

-¿Qué acaso te tiraron tus padres de chiquita?-cuestiono el Caballero Fantasma molesto por el comentario de Pinkie Pie.

El Caballero Fantasma se dirigió hacia el amuleto y lo recogió de nuevo-¿Qué planea hacer con esa cosa?-pregunto Fluttershy con algo de miedo.

-¡Oh no se preocupen, están a punto de averiguarlo, después de todo, lo que está en este hospital me ayudara a tomar el control de toda la ciudad y luego de todo el mundo!-sentencio riéndose malignamente.

El amuleto comenzó a ser envuelto con la energía del Caballero Fantasma y poco a poco, por todo el hospital comenzaron a aparecer los fantasmas de aquellas personas que murieron por culpa de la negligencia médica, ya fuera porque les dieron el medicamento erróneo, porque no los atendieron a tiempo o simplemente porque al personal no les importaban en lo más mínimo.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!-exclamo Sunset entre dientes.

-¡Fantasmas!-grito Fluttershy asustada ante aquella visión.

Ya que los fantasmas tenían aspectos bastante aterradores, sus ojos eran negros y sin vida, vestían con ropas de pacientes, el Caballero Fantasma se rio ante esto-¡Muy bien mi ejército de fantasmas, es hora de comenzar con el dominio absoluto! ¡Vayan a la ciudad y tomen el control de todo, y que ningún asqueroso, pendejo y puto murciélago los detenga!-ordeno el Caballero Fantasma.

Twilight se concentró con todo el poder de su mente, lo que hizo reaccionar la Vara Estrella, la cual finalmente las libero de aquellos lazos de energía, pero al hacerlo, Twilight quedo muy cansada, después de todo, aun no se acostumbraba por completo al enorme poder de su vara.

-¡Magic Star! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sunset sujetándola.

-Estoy…bien…solo algo…mareada…-respondió Twilight sintiéndose muy cansada.

Sunset se alarmo ante eso, ya que tampoco Rainbow se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, aun aturdida por el golpe que se dio y los fantasmas estaban comenzando a acercarse peligrosamente hacia ellos.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?-pregunto Applejack lanzando golpe tras golpe con su látigo.

-¿Qué tal cerrar los ojos para no sufrir mucho?-pregunto Pinkie Pie al verse rodeadas por los fantasmas.

-¡Es la primera cosa inteligente que esa niña dice!-declaro el Caballero Fantasma riéndose.

-Veamos si te sigues riendo de esto-dijo una voz detrás del Caballero Fantasma, quien cuando volteo, recibió un puñetazo de parte de Batman, que estaba usando unos nudillos de hierro para que su golpe tuviera efecto.

El Caballero Fantasma choco contra una pared debido al golpe, pero no tardo en incorporarse, mientras las chicas sonreían aliviadas al ver aparecer a su maestro-¡Llegas tarde Batman, mis fantasmas están listos para tomar la ciudad y ni siquiera tú podrás evitarlo, estas almas en pena van a conquistar Gótica por venganza y me la entregaran a mí!-.

-Es cierto, no hay forma de que te pueda detener en estos momentos, por suerte traje un poco de ayuda extra-informo Batman.

Antes de que el Caballero Fantasma preguntara algo, una ventana se abrió con violencia y Dante hizo acto de aparición, pero esta vez iba cambiado, ahora parecía un ángel oscuro pasando a tener forma humanoide, una armadura que cubre todo el cuerpo de color gris, bloque central pectoral, hombreras puntiagudas alargadas y protector de espalda, un cinturón, dos brazaletes que cubren todo el brazo la parte de la cintura para está cubierto de rodilleras y espinilleras que llegan a cubrir todo el pie con botas, de la espalda libera dos alas negras largas y un halo de ángel sobre su cabeza.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-cuestiono el Caballero Fantasma.

-Permíteme presentarte a Ellegith, el Ángel Oscuro-presento Batman con seriedad.

Dante miro a su alrededor y vio a los fantasmas, sintiendo profundo dolor y tristeza por los lamentos de aquellas pobres personas que necesitaban ayuda en su momento y la negligencia humana no se las brindo cuando más las necesitaba, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza tomo una decisión.

-Estas almas deben ser libres-expreso alzando ambas manos hacia los lados y creando una atmosfera de luz que cubrió al hospital.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-cuestiono el Caballero Fantasma.

Fue cuando las almas pasaron de lamentarse a recuperar la luz en sus ojos, poco a poco comenzaron a sentirse en paz, sintiendo como algo los llamaba-Escuchen esa voz y vayan hacia ella, sean libres-.

Dejándose guiar por aquella voz, las almas se dirigieron hacia la luz, todo para angustia del Caballero Fantasma-¡No! ¡Mi ejército!-grito alarmado, cuando sintió una mano sujetando su rodilla, cuando miro hacia abajo vio a una horda de esqueletos negros sujetándolo firmemente y comenzando a jalarlo hacia el suelo-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Batman! ¡Ayúdame!-suplico mirando hacia Batman.

-No puedo hacer nada, esta es la luz que guía a las almas hacia el lugar donde deben estar y por tus crimines te espera un largo viaje hacia abajo-expreso Batman con seriedad.

-¡Te maldigo Batman! ¡Te maldigo a ti, a tus zorras y a tu amigo!-bramo el Caballero Fantasma antes de desaparecer en la tierra.

-Cielos-dijo Rarity.

-Creo que a Kenneth y a Odd les habría encantado mucho ver esto-dijo Pinkie Pie sorprendida.

Batman se acercó hacia sus pupilas y reviso tanto a Twilight como a Rainbow, por fortuna, ambas iban a estar bien, aunque Rainbow aun sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, una vez que todo terminó, Batman se acercó hacia Dante, quien esperaba de brazos cruzados.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-.

-Ni lo menciones-dijo Dante, para luego fijarse en las chicas-son ellas ¿verdad? Las Virtudes Humanas-Batman asintió-¿estas consciente de que ellas podrían haber hecho lo que yo hice desde antes?-.

-Lo sé, pero ese es un poder que aún es desconocido para ellas, estoy seguro que cuando llegue el momento serán capaces de hacer eso y mucho más-dijo Batman sonriendo de manera confiada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 33**

Una prisión hecha exclusivamente de materiales artificiales, sin nada de tierra, metal, acceso de agua, aire, fuego o cualquier elemento y la única prisionera, misma que se trataba de una joven que aparentaba 17 años, de piel azulada, cabello multicolor, mismo que cambiaba de tonalidad de acuerdo a sus emociones, vistiendo una playera y pantalones azul con tonalidad verdoso, así como una capa corta, pasaba sus días rebotando una pelota de un lado a otro.

-Ya llevo 10 millones 999 mil 736 rebotadas, tengo que pensar en otra cosa que hacer-expreso aburrida, mientras su cabello se volvía gris.

Un sonido capto su atención, mismo que se escuchaba fuera de su celda, cuando la barrera mágica que la mantenía presa y neutralizaba sus poderes fue destruida de un golpe-Tal vez quieras acompañarnos-expreso Abzu apareciendo ante ella-hola Eiki-.

-¡Abzu!-grito Eikie levantándose y su cabello se volvió verde por la alegría que sentía-¡Que gusto verte! ¡Estaba empezando a creer que nunca vendrías por mí!-.

-Entonces ya debes saber porque estamos aquí-dijo Abzu.

Fue cuando Eiki vio como Leviatán devoraba a los guardias que la había mantenido en esa prisión todo ese tiempo, sonriendo maliciosamente, abandono su celda y se dirigió hacia donde Leviatán tenía acorralado a otro guardia, justo cuando iba a devorarlo, una llama salió de la nada y quemo al guardia.

-¡Oye! ¡Ese era mi postre!-bramo Leviatán.

-Lo siento amigo serpiente, pero no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad de volver a usar mis poderes, ahora si me disculpan ¡Voy a quemar todo este maldito lugar!-sentencio Eiki sonriendo diabólicamente, al tiempo que comenzaba a cumplir su amenaza, quemando todo a su alrededor.

Abzu solo observaba de brazos cruzados, mientras Leviatán gruñía molesto, pues se quedó sin su postre, pero estaba contento de haber reunido a su tercera compañera, ya solo quedaban cuatro.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo aliado ha llegado a las vidas de las Hijas de la Noche ¿de verdad ellas tendrán un poder que puede entregar el descanso eterno? Por otro lado, Abzu ha unido a una más a su grupo y todavía faltan cuatro ¿Quiénes serán estos misteriosos guerreros y que planes malignos tendrán?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y antes de los comentarios, los enlaces de los videos que explican porque escogí a un pato para lidiar con el Caballero Fantasma:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ep9rhr3eRUM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=D1kpaIkBkNw**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **POR FIN CAPITULOS DE DB SUPER QUE ME ESTAN EMOCIONANDO Y ANSIANDO VER MAS, QUE LASTIMA QUE HAY QUE ESPERAR HASTA EL PROXIMO SABADO, AUNQUE DEBO DECIR QUE PARECE QUE MAJIN BOO YA SE OLVIDO POR COMPLETO QUE ALGUNA VEZ FUE EL DEMONIO MAS TEMIDO DEL UNIVERSO**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _desde ahora será mejor que te informe que Zaleska será la última en ser rescatada, ya que las prisiones están en distintos universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _no creo que a los demás les gustara, especialmente cuando Frío tuvo intención de congelar a toda la ciudad y dejar morir a los ciudadanos de ese modo si no accedían a sus exigencias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _sus objetivos siempre han sido salvar a su esposa, pero sus métodos dejan mucho que desear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _en ese caso voy a seguir con la idea que tenía, por el momento ya van 3 Maestros Oscuros, solo quedan 4 y entonces se encontraran con las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _en esta ocasión eso no importa mucho, ya que los estoy sacando de un modo diferente, como dije antes, los OC que están con Drago no aparecerán hasta que se reúnan los 7 Maestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ahora apareció un nuevo aliado, mismo que ayudo contra el Caballero Fantasma, pero la amenaza aún existe en los nuevos enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _cualquiera de sus garras es letal, así que no importa mucho cual de todas sus garras haya sido la seleccionada y claro que haré un diseño de su arma, pero primero estoy terminando otros que tengo pendientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _de hecho decidí que no usara escudo, pero su espada podrá ser usada de maneras que solo él puede emplear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zorro:** _siempre he sido bueno para unir distintas historias en una sola, es algo para lo que tengo facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _Pinkie Pie siempre será Pinkie Pie y siempre hará las cosas más inesperadas e inexplicables que puedas imaginar, ella tiene esa enorme facilidad, ni siquiera Twilight entiende como lo hace y recuerda con qué facilidad logro calmar a Bills. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _y la ciudad por poco es víctima de una invasión de fantasmas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _es imposible no sentir pena por él, especialmente por como inicio su vida criminal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _la siguiente en ser liberada fue Eiki, ahora solo quedan 4 de los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _claro que habrá otros villanos, después de todo, Batman no tiene un solo enemigo, tiene cientos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pues si uno se pone a pensarlo, todos los enemigos de Batman están dementes realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _no te preocupes, los Dioses también tendrán un momento más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _es un círculo que no se puede romper, siempre será así, especialmente en la vida de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ya solo faltan 4 y las chicas tienen un nuevo aliado, pero también ya conocieron al Caballero Fantasma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues creo que voy a seguir con la idea que tenía para ese arcángel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _la siguiente fue Eiki, pero descuida, pronto aparecerán los demás que faltan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ya solo faltan 4, pronto se reunirán los 7 y entonces se dirigirán hacia el Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _de eso puedes estar seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _eso es algo que pronto sabremos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _muchas felicidades por esa gran oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _con él no se puede estar seguro de nada, por el momento prefiero creer que ese fue su origen, aunque la historia de su pasado siempre será el mayor misterio de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _creo que voy a continuar con mi idea original entonces, por el momento ya solo quedan 4 Maestros por liberar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _solo espera a ver lo que he preparado para más adelante, por el momento la amenaza de los Maestros se aproxima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _el tercero de los Maestros Oscuros se ha reunido, solo faltan 4 y entonces empezara el verdadero terror. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _siempre hago todo lo posible porque cada capítulo sea mejor que el anterior, aunque admito que a veces falló. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _yo también estoy sorprendido, es la primera vez que uno de mis fics llega a 1000 comentarios tan rápido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mex Emperor Ramsés II:** _creo que es porque lo dejaron al comienzo de un buen combate y eso molesta un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _el torneo finalmente comenzó, aunque Goku ha condenado a todos los universos, bueno, al menos a los que pierdan, honestamente creo que solo Batman podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _¿de qué hablas? En ningún momento usaste fuego, esa fue Sunset, ella derritió el hielo con su espada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _va a ser emocionante, pero solo Batman podría impedir que Zeno Sama destruya a los universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Zultanita, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Zorro, FreedomGundam96, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Sombra 02, Raft, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Tenzalucard123, Ryo Red, Cazador Argentino, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Draigon 2.0, Mex Emperor Ramsés II, Razor Edge, Iron Mario, AndrosValgreen4.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	23. Demonios Justicieros

" _ **El Caballero Fantasma intento usar almas de personas que no lograron encontrar el descanso eterno para conquistar Ciudad Gótica y luego al mundo, pero Batman, junto con las Hijas de la Noche y un nuevo aliado llamado Dante, alias el Ángel Oscuro, se le opusieron y con ayuda de Dante lograron que aquellas almas encontraran el descanso eterno que por mucho tiempo les fue negado, por otro lado, Abzu, tras liberar a Leviatán, libero a una joven de poderes elementales llamada Eiki y ahora se preparan para liberar a los que faltan, cuatro compañeros más ¿Quiénes serán estos misteriosos guerreros y porque Drago esta tan ansioso porque lleguen hasta el Universo 1?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= HLWVd0LCt2I**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 23**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 23 Demonios Justicieros**

En alguna parte de todos los universos existentes, Abzu, Leviatán y Eiki se detuvieron un momento para poder comunicarles su avance a Drago a través de un orbe de energía oscuro que el Caballero de las Tinieblas había invocado para ese momento, el trío de guerreros estaba arrodillado ante su amo.

-Mi amo, nos da gusto verlo de nuevo-saludo Abzu.

-Lo mismo digo mis leales guerreros, veo que durante mi ausencia los Dioses lograron capturarlos, pero no destruirlos-observo Drago-eso significa que tenía razón con mis sospechas y ese imbécil de Zamasu, así como los asgardianos y los olímpicos me lo han demostrado-.

-En estos momentos nos dirigimos a liberar a Amazu y después de eso seguiremos con los demás-informo Abzu.

-Bien, una vez que se reúnan los 7 quiero que se dirijan cuanto antes al Universo 1, hay unos cuantos problemas de los cuales quiero que se encarguen-.

-¡Esto ansiosa! ¡No he visto nada de acción en mucho tiempo!-declaro Eiki riéndose de forma maligna.

-Y una vez que los 7 vuelvan a reunirse, mis generales y los jinetas también se alzaran, entonces mi regreso será un hecho-sentencio Drago cortando la comunicación.

Una vez que la imagen de Drago desapareció, el trío de villanos se incorporó-Muy bien, es hora de ir por Amazu-indico Abzu y sus compañeros asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Batman llevo a las chicas hacia un bosque oscuro, descendiendo del Bati Móvil y seguido por las Hijas de la Noche, aunque en Fluttershy se veía un gran miedo por el lugar tan tenebroso en el que se encontraban, realmente parecía un lugar sacado de una película de terror.

-Maestro ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí?-pregunto Twilight con curiosidad.

-Síganme-indico Batman comenzando su caminata, seguido por las Hijas de la Noche.

Las 8 personas se adentraron más en el bosque, la oscuridad era inmensa y más de una pego un brinco ante cualquier sonido, ya fuera un búho, el aullido de un loco y simplemente el sonido del viento que sonaba sobrenatural, algo curioso, tomando en cuenta el pequeño encuentro con fantasmas que tuvieron hace algunas noches.

-¿A dónde vamos Batman?-pregunto Sunset al ver que seguían caminando en silencio y cada vez, el lugar se volvía más y más tenebroso.

Finalmente, Batman les dio una señal para que se detuvieran-Ahí-dijo señalando hacia adelante.

Las chicas se acercaron y quedaron aterradas ante lo que vieron, porque llegaron hasta un pequeño risco, desde donde se podía ver una gran cantidad de esqueletos de distintos animales, los cuales por alguna razón llegaron hasta ese lugar para morir, ya fuera por muerte natural o siendo devorados por un depredador, Rarity y Fluttershy tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no vomitar, incluso Applejack, Rainbow y Sunset tuvieron que contenerse mucho.

-Qué lugar tan lúgubre, comparado con esto un cementerio es una feria-expreso Pinkie Pie-¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es un cementerio-corrigió al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¿Por qué estamos en este lugar tan horrible?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Porque aquí será la sesión de entrenamiento de hoy-explico Batman dejando congeladas a todas sus "hijas"-hoy vamos a trabajar de una manera un poco más dura, por lo que les pido que estén preparadas, un buen amigo mío vendrá a ayudarme con este entrenamiento, quede de verlo aquí-.

-¿Cree que se le haya hecho tarde?-pregunto Twilight tratando de hacer a un lado el inmenso terror que sentía ante la idea de entrenar en un cementerio.

Por toda respuesta, Batman lanzo uno de sus Bati Boomerangs contra uno de los árboles y fue cuando una figura dio un salto, apareciendo ante el Caballero de la Noche y sus jóvenes pupilas, las chicas miraron fijamente al misterioso individuo hasta que se alzó por completo.

Medía 1 metro con 80 centímetros, apariencia de 25 años delgado musculatura notable al nivel necesario, cabello largo castaño claro hasta los hombros amarrado con una cola de caballo, ojos de color blanco, viste un abrigo largo de color azul oscuro, camiseta con blanca sin mangas, pantalones de vestir negros, botas negras.

-Hola Aled-saludo Batman con total tranquilidad.

-¿Hace cuánto que sabias que estaba aquí?-pregunto Aled sonriendo de manera divertida ante el hecho de que Batman lo había descubierto.

-Desde que llegamos, ya deberías saber que es muy difícil tomarme por sorpresa-señalo Batman con total tranquilidad.

Aled se rio al escuchar eso y se acercó a Batman-Creo que eso es algo imposible de hacer, tomando en cuenta lo paranoico que eres, aunque no es de extrañar, considerando quien es tu mayor enemigo-dijo sonriéndole de forma siniestra.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, viéndose fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, para finalmente estrecharse las manos de manera afectuosa, casi amistosa se podría decir, aunque viniendo de Batman era difícil saber si realmente consideraba a todos sus aliados sus amigos o no, especialmente después de lo que ocurrió con Superman.

-¿Son ellas?-pregunto Aled mirando a las chicas.

-Sí, son ellas-respondió Batman con una sonrisa leve en su rostro.

Aled las miro fijamente a todas, como si estuviera estudiándolas, ese hecho las dejo algo nerviosas, pero también molesto a Sunset, ya que no le gustaba que la vieran fijamente, era una de las consecuencias de su trauma, fue cuando Aled silbo con un poco de impresión.

-Son muy lindas y no hablo solo de su apariencia física, también puedo ver una gran nobleza en sus corazones, definitivamente escogiste bien-felicito Aled.

-Disculpe, no quiero sonar maleducada, pero… ¿Quién establos es usted?-pregunto Applejack mirando a Aled con desconfianza.

Batman tuvo que intervenir para evitar que Sunset hablara, tal vez ahora actuaba con más tranquilidad que antes, pero aún tenía un poco de su temperamento explosivo-Les presento a Aled Cleadforce, un Nephilim-presento Batman.

-¿Un qué?-pregunto Rainbow claramente confundida por la palabra que Batman uso.

-Un Nephilim, un ser mitad ángel y mitad demonio-respondió Twilight sumamente sorprendida por el hecho de tener ante ellas a un ser como ese.

-Impresionante, puedo darme cuenta que usted es alguien sumamente brillante señorita, no me extraña que la Estrella de la Esperanza la haya escogido a usted-dijo Aled acercándose mucho a Twilight, lo que provoco que la chica se sonrojara un poco y también provoco que el enojo de Sunset aumentara.

-Olvidémonos de estas formalidades Aled, sabes porque motivos las traje aquí-señalo Batman.

-Descuida viejo amigo, claro que lo sé, así como también espero que tú sepas porque motivos quiero que su entrenamiento de hoy sea en este lugar-expreso Aled sonriendo de manera algo demoniaca.

-Lo sé y créeme que considero que este es el mejor modo para que aprendan la lección de hoy-señalo Batman.

-¿En un cementerio?-pregunto Fluttershy asustada.

-¿Por qué no pudo ser mejor en una pizzería o una pastelería o una feria?-pregunto Pinkie Pie alarmada.

Aled se quedó confundido ante eso y miro a Batman-Ella ama esos sitios-explico Batman dando por finalizada la conversación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pasados algunos minutos, las chicas estaban acomodadas en filas ante Aled, quien caminaba de un lado a otro, viéndolas fijamente, Batman observaría todo a distancia y de brazos cruzados, sabía que sus pupilas podrían con la prueba que Aled estaba por darles, aunque también sabía que les costaría un poco.

-Muy bien, antes de comenzar quiero que invoquen sus armas sagradas, enséñenme lo que tienen-indico Aled con calma.

Las chicas miraron a Batman, quien simplemente se mantuvo serio en todo momento y sin hacer el menos movimiento ante las miradas de sus pupilas, quienes finalmente tomaron la decisión de invocar sus armas, Aled frunció el ceño al ver las armas de cada una, realmente no parecían la gran cosa, pero aquellas armas eran capaces de herir a Drago, el ser más temible de todos los universos, el único ser que era tan poderoso como la Presencia misma.

-Ya veo, así que esas son sus armas, es impresionante-reconoció Aled mirándolas con atención.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Son nuestras armas sagradas, las cuales hacen que podamos vencer a cualquier enemigo!-declaro Rainbow Dash sonriendo.

-No me digan, con que a cualquier enemigo, veamos si eso es cierto, espero que estén listas, porque sus oponentes están por aparecer-sentencio Aled moviendo su mano hacia arriaba y lanzando una energía contra varios huesos del lugar.

Poco a poco los huesos comenzaron a levitar y a girar, comenzando a formar a 7 figuras que se enfrentarían a las chicas, quienes se pusieron en guardia listas para la batalla, fue entonces que quedaron ante sus oponentes, cuando las vieron se quedaron más que sorprendidas.

-¡Veamos si lo que dicen es cierto, he aquí a sus oponentes!-declaro Aled mostrando a sus adversarios.

Ya que se trataban de réplicas exactas de ellas mismas, aunque eran completamente negras, tenían las mismas ropas, las mismas armas, todo, solo que su mirada era vacía, sin vida, lo que hacía que las chicas se quedaran paralizadas del miedo ante esa visión.

-Ellas serán sus compañeras de entrenamiento, son exactamente iguales a ustedes en todo, personalidades, habilidades, fuerzas, debilidades, inteligencia, todo, la única diferencia que existen entre ellas y ustedes, es que ellas no tienen razonamiento propio, no tienen vida, son seres que solo están aquí por una razón-explico Aled.

-¿Y qué razón sería esa?-pregunto Sunset.

-Eso es lo que ustedes deben averiguar ¡Empiecen!-indicó Aled alejándose para ver junto con Batman-veamos si logran deducirlo-.

-Sé que lo harán-aseguro Batman sonriendo.

Las Hijas de la Noche vieron a sus copias sin saber qué hacer y estas tampoco hacían el menor movimiento, ese hecho las dejaba sumamente confundidas y el hecho de que estaban en un cementerio hacia que se les dificultara más pensar, especialmente por la gran cantidad de esqueletos que las rodeaban.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

-¡Tal vez sea la máxima competencia de duelo de miradas de la historia!-declaro Pinkie Pie mirando fijamente hacia los ojos de su clon-es buena-dijo sorprendida.

-No creo que sea eso, debe ser algo más-dijo Twilight.

-¿Y qué crees que sea eso exactamente?-pregunto Sunset, mirando a Twilight con atención.

Antes de que Twilight respondiera, un ratón pasó por el lugar y sin querer golpeo el cráneo de un ave, mismo que cayó justo en el hombro de Fluttershy, quien al ver lo que cayó en su hombro lanzo un grito de miedo que bien pudo haberse escuchado a kilómetros de distancia, pero eso hizo que su copia se lanzara contra ella, dándole una patada en el estómago.

-¡Fluttershy!-grito Rainbow al ver eso, recibiendo también un puñetazo de parte de su clon.

En cuanto sus dos amigas recibieron el ataque comenzó la batalla, las Hijas de la Noche contra sus copias, las cuales mostraban ser más que eso, ya que eran capaces de lidiar contra ellas con suma facilidad, usaban sus mismos ataques, sus maniobras, todo, incluso sus armas copiadas actuaban del mismo modo que las originales o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía.

Twilight lanzo un hechizo y su copia hizo lo mismo, ambos hechizos chocaron con fuerza y las lanzaron a cada una contra el suelo, al tiempo que Sunset peleaba con su clon, cuando vio lo que le paso a Twilight, se preocupó mucho y eso hizo que su copia ganara terreno contra ella.

A las demás tampoco les iba bien, Rainbow se levantó y uso su velocidad contra su doble, quien también era igual de rápida y también sabía usar muy bien su lanza, chocando sus armas repetidamente y liberando descargas eléctricas.

Applejack y su doble eran igual de fuertes, cada vez que lanzaban un golpe con su látigo y estos chocaban se escuchaba un estruendo tremendo, casi como si fuera un trueno-¡Rayos! ¡Esta copia es tan dura como un toro de rodeo!-exclamo sorprendida.

Rarity lanzo su Tenssen y su copia hizo lo mismo, ambas armas chocaron con fuerza, al tiempo que ambas luchaban por ganar el control sobre la otra, hecho que no estaba sucediendo, Fluttershy disparaba flechas que tomaban la forma de distintos animales, pero cuando lo hacía, las flechas de su clon hacían lo mismo, convirtiéndose en el mismo animal.

La única que no hacía absolutamente nada era la copia de Pinkie Pie y eso la extrañaba mucho-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no haces nada? ¿Acaso te sientes mal?-pregunto con una sonrisa-¡No hablas mucho! ¿Verdad? ¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres pastel? ¡Eso siempre me anima…oh, pero tú estás hecha de huesos, entonces no debes comer mucho!-expreso riéndose de manera inocente.

Su doble seguía sin hacer el menor movimiento y ese hecho no paso desapercibido ni para Batman ni para Aled-Aquella chica ya descubrió la respuesta de la prueba y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta-señalo Aled.

-Pronto las demás también lo descubrirán-aseguro Batman sonriendo con total confianza.

-Eso espero, ya que al parecer no la tienen muy fácil contra sus dobles-señalo Aled sonriendo un poco ante la pelea-enfrentarse a uno mismo siempre es más difícil que enfrentar a mil soldados-.

Twilight detuvo el golpe de su doble, el cual fue tan fuerte que la hizo caer en una rodilla, al tiempo que luchaba por dominar la fuerza de su atacante, curiosamente, esta parecía ir aumentando y no solo la de la suya, sino la de todas sus amigas, cada una estaba comenzando a tener problemas contra sus respectivos dobles, pero Pinkie Pie…eso llamo totalmente su atención.

-¿Por qué el doble de Pinkie Pie no hace nada? ¿Por qué no la ataca?-se preguntó confundida.

Fue cuando ocurrió algo que la hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe y es que Pinkie Pie le dio un fuerte abrazo a su doble-¡Esto es algo que siempre nos anima, un fuerte y cálido abrazo!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo con dulzura.

En cuanto Pinkie Pie hizo eso, su doble comenzó a desaparecer, hasta que volvió a ser aquellos huesos regados por el cementerio, Twilight se quedó muda ante eso y su mente comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad, algo sencillo para una chica tan brillante como ella, finalmente dio con la respuesta.

-¡Eso es!-expreso sonriendo y alejando a su doble.

La otra Twilight detuvo en el suelo, poniéndose en posición de guardia de nuevo, pero entonces Twilight se incorporó con tranquilidad, respiro profundamente y guardo su Vara Estrella, al tiempo que su doble observaba en total silencio, esperando cualquier movimiento de parte de su oponente, Twilight respiro pausadamente unas cuantas veces, antes de abrir los ojos, con una mirada serena y una sonrisa, miro a su doble.

-Ya comprendí en que consiste esta prueba-expreso sonriendo y su doble se puso firme antes de desaparecer también, provocando una sonrisa en Twilight.

-¿Qué mierdas…?-exclamo Aled al ver lo que acababa de pasar con dos de sus dobles.

-Te dije que lo descubrirían pronto-señalo Batman sonriendo de manera orgullosa ante el hecho de que Twilight y Pinkie Pie (esta última sin darse cuenta), lo habían averiguado.

-¡Chicas! ¡Deben dejar de pelear en este instante!-grito Twilight captando la atención de todas sus amigas.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Por favor dime que estas bromeando!-declaro Rainbow deteniendo un golpe de su otra yo, pero sin poder evitar la patada que le dio en el estómago, seguida de una llave que la derribo.

-¡Solo háganlo!-grito Twilight de nuevo, esta vez con voz llena de autoridad, digna de un líder, Batman sonrió ante eso.

La primera en hacerle caso fue Sunset, quien dejo de pelear y se tranquilizó, al momento en que su doble lanzaba un golpe con su espada, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de la peli fuego, para luego desaparecer por completo, provocando una sonrisa en Sunset.

Rarity fue la siguiente en serenarse y llamar su Tenssen de regreso, en cuanto lo hizo, su doble también desapareció, a Fluttershy le costó un poco más calmarse, ya que todo el lugar y la situación la tenían muy asustada, pero finalmente lo consiguió y se sereno, logrando que su doble también desapareciera.

Applejack también lo logro y ahora solo faltaba Rainbow, quien al ver que sus amigas habían logrado vencer a sus dobles decidió hacerle caso a la líder del grupo, serenándose lo mejor que podía, le costó más trabajo que a Fluttershy, pero eventualmente lo consiguió.

-Increíble-dijo Aled sorprendido.

-Te dije que tenían talento-expreso Batman sonriendo.

Las chicas volvieron a pararse en fila ante Batman y Aled, el cual se quedó en silencio, ya que ahora le tocaba a Batman, el Caballero de la Noche estaba completamente complacido con el enorme progreso de las chicas, aunque también le sorprendía mucho la inmensa alegría de Pinkie Pie.

-Lo hicieron muy bien-felicito.

-Gracias maestro-.

-Disculpen…tal vez suene tonto, pero ¿Qué mierdas fue lo que paso?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-La prueba no era enfrentarnos a nuestras dobles, sino aprender a controlar nuestras emociones ¿no es verdad Batman?-pregunto Twilight mirando al Caballero de la Noche.

-Efectivamente, algunas de ustedes habrán notado que sus dobles no las atacaban al principio, hasta que sus emociones comenzaron a alterarse, entonces estas reaccionaban de forma violenta, pero cuando comprendieron lo que pasaba y lograban serenarse, controlando sus emociones, estas dejaban de luchar y desaparecían-explico Batman.

-Aunque debo decir que me sorprendió mucho que esa chica llena de alegría lo haya descubierto y ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta de ello-expreso Aled mirando a Pinkie Pie fijamente.

-Pinkie Pie siempre ha sido alguien difícil de alterar-explico Rarity.

-El entrenamiento de hoy fue fructífero, pero aún tienen que aprender a mantener sus emociones bajo control, ya que en su camino ocurrirán eventos que puedan provocar que sus emociones tomen control de sus acciones y cuando eso pasa podemos dar ventaja al enemigo-explico Batman.

-Ahí tienen a Superman, ese pendejo dejo que sus emociones lo dominaran más de una vez, siempre por su adorada Lois y al final eso fue lo que lo destruyo ¿Qué? Sabes que es la verdad-señalo Aled.

-Pero no era necesario mencionar ese nombre delante de…-.

-Está bien Batman-dijo Sunset captando la atención de todo el grupo-ya no dejare que ese nombre altere mis nervios, tampoco dejare que cuando lo mencionen me sienta deprimida, ya no más-aseguro con firmeza.

Twilight sonrió ante eso y no fue la única, ya que Batman también sonrió sumamente complacido, definitivamente la vida estaba mejorando para su aprendiz y para todas las demás, pero sabía que no podían bajar la guardia, ya que los enemigos asechaban en cada esquina.

Por su parte, Aled tuvo que admitir internamente que Dante tenía razón, aquellas chicas eran seres realmente extraordinaria y ahora comprendía el motivo por el cual Batman les confió algo tan importante como la luz de la Presencia misma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 13**

En una prisión ubicada bajo tierra, lugar donde no era posible ver algún tipo de luz solar, lunar o de las estrellas, la única prisionera se encontraba disfrutando de una relajante taza de té preparada por ella misma con cosas que encontraba en su celda, mientras leía un libro con total interés.

Se trataba de una mujer que aparentaba tener de 30 a 40 años, su cabello negro y largo le caía hasta la espalda, su piel era blanca, llevando un vestido oriental blanco, con listones rojos, iba descalza y usaba lentes de lectura.

-¿Cómo puede seguir leyendo y disfrutando de ese libro cuando ya lo ha leído al menos unas miles de veces?-cuestiono el guardia.

-10 millones 769 mil 999 veces para ser exactas y como es el único libro que hay en este lugar no tengo muchas opciones, por suerte no es el mismo libro-explico Amazu.

-¿Eh?-.

-Yo lo he rescrito al menos las mismas veces que lo he leído, cuando no se tiene algo más a la mano hay que hacer uso de todo lo posible para entretenerse-explico Amazu con sinceridad.

-Usted es una nerd en todo el sentido de la palabra-expreso el guardia.

-Pero estoy tranquila, hoy finalmente me iré de este lugar tan aburrido-dijo Amazu de manera misteriosa.

Ante aquella declaración, el guardia se quedó confundido y antes de poder preguntar de que hablaba, un escándalo llamo su atención, para cuando se dio cuenta, varios de sus compañeros cayeron a sus pies gravemente lastimados, quemados o muertos, esa imagen lo dejo aterrado y antes de poder reaccionar, Leviatán salió de la oscuridad y lo devoro.

-¿Podrías masticar tu comida?-pregunto Amazu con calma.

-A veces lo hago-respondió Leviatán con una sonrisa burlona.

Abzu apareció y de un solo golpe destruyo la barrera mágica-Veo que tus poderes ya se restauraron por completo viejo amigo-dijo Amazu levantándose.

-Los tuyos también lo harán pronto-aseguro Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-Todos estos años encerrada aquí han hecho que mis poderes disminuyeran considerablemente, espero haberme recuperado un poco cuando lleguemos por Anubrix-dijo Amazu.

-¿Anubrix es el siguiente? ¿No preferirías ir primero por Zaleska?-pregunto Eiki mirando a Abzu con confusión.

-Para liberarla de donde se encuentra primero tenemos que ir por Anubrix y Umbra, luego iremos por ella-respondió Abzu con firmeza y el grupo asintió.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Las Hijas de la Noche han tenido una nueva sesión de entrenamiento y aprendieron a tener sus emociones bajo control, pero…solo quedan 3 de esos misteriosos guerreros ¿Quiénes serán y cuáles serán sus objetivos?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **LES DESEO A TODOS UN MUY BUEN Y FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y DE LA AMISTAD, QUE SE LA PASEN MUY BIEN EN ESTE DIA EN QUE TAMBIEN CELEBRAMOS A LOS QUE AMAMOS Y A NUESTROS GRANDES AMIGOS, ESPERO QUE TODOS SE LA HAYAN PASADO MUY BIEN**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _de hecho la siguiente fue Amazu, quien estaba completamente tranquila, ella realmente tiene un carácter bastante sereno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y espera a ver lo que le harán a otros villanos para poder salir ilesos de cualquier tipo de ataque de alguno de los más grandes enemigos de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _con Batman es casi imposible hacerlo reír, después de todo, él no ha vuelto a reír desde que tenía 8 años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _un nuevo personaje ha aparecido, poco a poco los OC irán apareciendo, ya que también hay otros capítulos que quiero escribir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _aún estoy puliendo a algunos personajes para que aparezcan en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _por ese motivo Batman quiere que aprendan a dominar el poder de sus armas lo mejor posible, ya que él sabe que el poder de Drago es más grande de lo que imaginan._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ahora las chicas tuvieron una sesión de entrenamiento donde aprendieron que no pueden pelear contra ellas mismas, solo deben aprender a calmarse cuando la situación se sale de control._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _claro que habrá más escenas así, especialmente porque Gótica es la capital de los grandes villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _es una garra un poco más pequeña que sobresale de la palma de su mano, misma que usa también como arma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no exactamente, la espada de Abzu es un arma que puede ser usada de distintas maneras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _siempre hay una razón para todo, por el momento el entrenamiento continua para las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y desgraciadamente esa es una realidad en muchos hospitales, que por el poco interés en la gente pasa eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y lo peor es que esas no serán las únicas almas que no han podido conseguir el descanso eterno por la idiotez humana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zorro:** _no sé cuántos capítulos vayan a ser en total, pero sí que va a ser mi fic más largo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _se lo merecían después de tantos años de no poder ser libres de ese mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto, ya que también hay OC que escogieron un rango de gran alcurnia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ahora las chicas tuvieron una sesión de entrenamiento, pero pronto vendrán sus peores enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pronto empezaran las mejores etapas, después de todo, el fic estará muy largo, quizás sea el más largo que he escrito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto, pero pronto los OC que están con Drago aparecerán, ya solo faltan 3. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _descuida, yo también soy así, puedo ver películas de Jasón, Freedy Krueger, Eso, Zombis, etc. Pero jamás he podido ver películas de fantasmas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _eso es natural, es Batman, no hay nadie que no sienta respeto por el Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _como ya he dicho, aun no sé si usare a los personajes de Marvel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _aunque Drago solía ser un arcángel antes de rebelarse ante la Presencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _esa es una alta posibilidad, considerando de quien se trata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ahora otro personaje ha aparecido, pero Abzu también ha liberado a otro de sus camaradas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _sea como sea, Batman siempre será el más grande de todos los héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _Batman es Batman, sin importar quien este debajo de la máscara, Batman siempre será Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _eso es muy cierto, especialmente porque ya quedan menos del grupo de Abzu por liberar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _pero aunque Pinkie Pie sea la reina de la diversión, lo que quiere es realmente imposible, hacer reír a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _la batalla está a punto de llegar, los Maestros Oscuros pronto se volverán a reunir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ciertamente, especialmente porque Umbra es la reina de los fantasmas y no solo de las almas que no encuentran el descanso eterno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ah bueno, creo que más adelante vas a usar esos poderes, ya que en esta ocasión, Batman quería ver que tanto poder de fuego podía llegar a controlar Sunset, aunque aún sabe que las chicas todavía tienen un gran poder en su interior que debe revelarse en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mex Emperor Ramsés II:**

 _1.- No estoy seguro, ya que Bill lo hizo trizas._

 _2.- Eso es algo seguro._

 _3.- Pues algunos villanos murieron durante el Régimen, así que Black Manta podría decirse que fue uno de ellos._

 _4.- Todavía no decido que hacer con ellos, después de todo, tampoco he decidido qué hacer con Súper Girl._

 _5.- No he tenido la suerte de verla ¿Qué tal esta?_

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _define "concreto", es decir, que esperas que diga en mi respuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Zultanita, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draigon 2.0, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Zorro, Raft, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ryo Red, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Sombra 02, Bowser300000, Amo del Vacío, Moon-9215, AndrosValgreen4, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Hell Drago, Razor Edge, WhiteKiller09, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Mex Emperor Ramsés II, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	24. La nueva velocista

" _ **Un viejo amigo de Batman llamado Aled fue el responsable de una nueva sesión de entrenamiento para las Hijas de la Noche, en la cual debían aprender a controlar sus emociones enfrentándose a copias exactas de ellas mismas, con sus mismas habilidades, destrezas y armas…al principio, les costó lograrlo, pero…las Hijas de la Noche han aprendido como dominar sus emociones y como estar calmadas en situaciones de gran estrés…por otro lado, Abzu, Eiki y Leviatán han liberado a su cuarta camarada, Amazu, ahora van por los 3 que les hacen falta ¿Quiénes serán estos misteriosos guerreros? ¿Qué relación tendrán con Drago? ¿Qué sorpresas desagradables tendrán para las Hijas de la Noche?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 24**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 24 La nueva velocista**

 **Universo 11**

Una prisión que asemejaba a un monumento egipcio, mismo que era ocupada por un solo prisionero, el cual por sus terribles ansias de sangre, así como también por lo peligroso que era, ya que donde fuera que estuviera siempre dejaba un horrendo charco de sangre.

El reo parecía una momia, llevaba un gorro de hechicero puntiagudo y una túnica de colores azules con detalles amarillos, en su rostro llevaba una máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara, dejando ver solo dos brillantes ojos que resplandecían con demencia, en esos momentos, iba llevado hacia su celda, siendo transportado en un sarcófago de energía mágica que impedía usar sus poderes, con dos guardias llevándolo.

-Oh vamos chicos, esto es un poco excesivo ¿no creen? Después de todo, no deberían quejarse, menos universos que vigilar, menos razas de las cuales preocuparse-expreso riéndose de manera demencial.

Ya estaban llegando a su celda, cuando una de las paredes fue derribada por la poderosa embestida de Leviatán, antes de que los guardias hicieran algo, Abzu apareció y los derribo con gran facilidad, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, para luego acercarse al sarcófago.

-Hola Anubrix-saludo Abzu.

-¡Abzu! ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo!-expreso Anubrix con una risa psicópata.

-Ya debes saber porque motivos estoy aquí ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Abzu de brazos cruzados.

Anubrix se rio-Claro que lo sé, el amo ha despertado y viniste a liberarme para reunir a nuestros ejército, pero no sé si quiera irme, después de todo, aquí estoy muy cómodo-dijo con voz demente.

-Aunque lo que dijiste es cierto, no es completa la información, hay unas guerreras que poseen un gran poder, el amo desea que nos encarguemos de ellas, son 7 jovencitas con un alma noble-explico Abzu.

-¡Uh! ¡Me gustan las chicas, especialmente cuando son jóvenes, hacen que destriparlas sea más placentero!-expreso Anubrix con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

Abzu abrió el sarcófago y Anubrix apareció, liberándose de las cadenas que lo mantenían preso, fue cuando un sonido llamo la atención de ambos guerreros, cuando Anubrix volteo, vio que los dos guardias estaban recuperándose del ataque sorpresivo de Abzu, con un brillo maligno en sus ojos, Anubrix se dio la vuelta.

-Solo espérame un momento, quiero despedirme de mis amigos-expresó acercándose a los dos guardias.

Para cuando los guardias se recuperaron un poco ya era demasiado tarde, Anubrix estaba parado frente a ellos, riéndose de forma retorcida, al tiempo que convertía su brazo derecho en una espada y se lanzaba sobre ellos, Abzu solo pudo ver lo que ocurría en silencio total.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Batman había llevado a las chicas a una pista de obstáculos diseñada por él para poner a prueba las habilidades físicas de cada una, aunque también quería ver que tanto habían mejorado las habilidades de cada una con sus respectivas armas, poniéndoles una prueba diferente a cada una.

Twilight tenía que usar la magia de la Vara Estrella de distintas maneras, tales como mover cosas, crear barreras mágicas, disparar rayos de luz mágica, entre otras cosas, así como también usar la teletransportación, una habilidad que Twilight tenía problemas en emplear, ya que solo lograba moverse al menos 3 centímetros de un punto a otro.

Sunset debía emplear su espada en distintos tipos de fuego; amarillo, rojo y azul, Batman quería comprobar cuál de los 3 tipos de llamas eran más efectivos en una batalla, así como también que tan filosos y mortales eran al momento de lanzar un golpe con la misma.

Applejack tenía la prueba de fuerza, debía usar su látigo para mover objetos increíblemente pesados, Batman quería ver si tendría alguna limitación a la fuerza que pudiera usar o si incluso sería capaz de rivalizar con la fuerza de Superman, pero vaya que le costaba poder levantar más de un objeto pesado.

Fluttershy debía usar su arco y disparar flechas contra todo tipo de blancos, mientras que veía como una computadora le seleccionaba un tipo de animal, Batman quería ver los reflejos de Fluttershy y la velocidad con la que disparaba la flecha, formando al animal seleccionado, se dio cuenta de que podía crear con facilidad un animal pequeño o mediano, pero le costaba materializar a uno más grande, como fue el caso de un elefante, el cual salió del tamaño de un chihuahua.

Pinkie Pie hacía las cosas a su manera, saltando de un lado a otro y lanzando todo tipo de creaciones que su imaginación le permitían, Batman solo esperaba que se tomara las cosas con algo más de seriedad, pero se dio cuenta que para Pinkie Pie la seriedad implicaba lluvia de muffins explosivos, disparos de pasteles de chocolate, listones letales, globos con púas, etc.

Rarity tenía que lanzar su Tenssen contra objetos en movimiento y guiarlo con su mente, para luego concentrar la energía mágica, permitiéndole acceder a la forma más poderosa de su arma, le costaba lograrlo, pero ya había obtenido buenos resultados.

Finalmente, Rainbow Dash, para ella tenía un ejercicio muy especial y para ello pidió la ayuda de dos buenos amigos, uno de ellos era Flash, quien no tardó en aparecer-¡Hola Bats! ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-pregunto sonriéndole y saludándolo con su mano robótica.

-Me parece curioso que siendo el hombre más rápido del mundo siempre llegues tarde-señalo Batman con algo de dureza.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Aun no me acostumbro por completo a estos nuevos juguetes-expreso Flash y la mirada de Batman basto para desarmarlo por completo-está bien, me atrapaste, me detuve a comprar una hamburguesa y unas papas fritas, no seas tan duro, no pude comer muchas cosas sabrosas mientras estuve en prisión-.

-Me asegure de que tuvieran comida balanceada y nutritiva-expreso Batman con total tranquilidad.

-Si…pero incluso Arkham tenía sus noches de pizza-señalo Flash con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

-¡Oigan! ¡Siento interrumpir, pero ya estoy lista para mi prueba!-declaro Rainbow Dash ya cansada de esperar.

-Tendrás que esperar un momento, aún estamos esperando a que llegue alguien más-indico Batman con tranquilidad.

-¿A quién exactamente?-pregunto Flash con una clara cara de confusión y el silencio de Batman fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba-¿es en serio?-pregunto sorprendido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras Batman se encontraba ocupado en el entrenamiento de su equipo, un par de ladrones quisieron aprovechar para robar uno de los bancos de la ciudad, logrando dejar inconsciente al guardia y ahora estaban llenando sus maletas con una gran cantidad de dinero.

-¡Vamos a ser ricos!-expreso uno de ellos con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Si…lo seremos…-dijo su compañero con voz misteriosa-ve a encender el auto-indico al tiempo que guardaba el resto del dinero.

Su compañero asintió y se dirigió a encender el auto, pero apenas se dio la vuelta, el otro ladrón saco un arma y le disparo por la espalda, dándole justo en la nuca y matándolo al instante, riéndose de lo que había hecho, el ladrón se acercó y recogió el botín de su compañero, ahora sí, definitivamente sería rico, pero entonces un sonido llamo su atención.

Cuando volteo, se encontró con una joven con un traje parecido al de Kid Flash, siendo este un traje de cierre hermético, de color rojo, pantalones con negros, botas y guantes de color rojo, relámpago de color amarillo, la máscara cubre todo el rostro incluyendo dos lentes como visores de color rojo.

La misteriosa muchacha miro el cuerpo del segundo ladrón y suspiro con resignación, tristeza y un poco de decepción, para luego mirar al ladrón que quedaba-No hay honor entre ladrones ¿verdad?-pregunto con voz calmada.

El delincuente saco su arma, pero entonces la chica uso una tremenda velocidad para derribarlo, dejándolo atado fuera del banco justo en el momento en que la policía llegaba, dejando al ladrón sumamente confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, ya que todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La chica finalmente se dignó a aparecer ante Batman, a quien saludo con una amistosa sonrisa-¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, tuve que encargarme de un pequeño problema en uno de los bancos de la ciudad-explico sonriendo.

Batman simplemente guardo silencio y la chica se puso nerviosa, definitivamente Batman era una persona sumamente difícil de impresionar y también difícil…no, imposible de descifrar, a veces podías creer que estaba decepcionado y era lo contrario, realmente esas expresiones tan enigmáticas que tenían dificultaba mucho todo eso.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más quien está aquí-dijo Flash saludando a la joven-Light Flash, no te había visto en mucho tiempo-dijo sonriendo amistosamente.

-No desde que te uniste al Régimen-señalo Light Flash mirando a Barry con desaprobación al recordar ese momento.

Barry se puso bastante nervioso ante eso, la última vez que vio a la chica fue cuando ambos pelearon por el control de una sección donde Superman estaba perdiendo credibilidad, ya que aparentemente, alguien estaba encargándose de desprestigiarlo a él y al Régimen, ese alguien no fue otro que Wally, quien desapareció después de una batalla contra Flash y Hal.

-Si… ¿has sabido algo de Wally?-pregunto con genuina preocupación y arrepentimiento por haber causado la desaparición del velocista.

-No-respondió Light Flash, para luego dar por terminada la charla.

-¡Muy bien, ya estoy harta de esperar!-grito Rainbow realmente fastidiada-¡Batman, estoy lista para comenzar mi prueba!-.

-Muy bien, pero primero las presentare, ella es Aura West, alias Light Flash y como Flash, ella también tiene la capacidad de la súper velocidad, les pedí a ambos que vinieran para ayudarme con tu prueba-explico Batman.

-¿Y en que consiste mi prueba?-pregunto Rainbow con demasiada impaciencia, ya quería mostrarle a Batman de lo que era capaz.

-Primero quiero ver los límites de tu velocidad-indico Batman-por esa razón deberás correr tras Flash y Light, quienes correrán a toda su velocidad, no quiero que ninguno de los dos se contenga ¿entendido?-expreso Batman mirando a ambos velocistas, quienes asintieron.

-Ah…una pregunta maestro ¿Cómo sabremos cuales son los límites de Rainbow si van a ir a una gran velocidad?-pregunto Twilight.

-Porque ellos lo harán en esto-respondió Batman oprimiendo un botón, fue cuando un domo hizo acto de aparición, emergiendo de la tierra misma, en su interior había una pista para que el trío pudiera correr y con distintas cámaras, medidores, entre otras cosas sumamente sofisticadas para esa prueba.

-Sí que piensas en todo-dijo Sunset impresionada.

Mientras Batman y el resto de las Hijas de la Noche se dirigían a la cabina para ver toda la acción, el trío de velocistas se dirigió hacia la línea de salida para comenzar, Batman preparo todo y hablo por los altavoces.

-Esta no es una carrera, es un ejercicio para probar que tan rápida puedes ser, no quiero que conviertas la prueba en una carrera para alimentar tu ego ¿has entendido Lightning?-pregunto Batman.

Al escuchar eso, Rainbow sonrió de manera confiada-Por favor Batman, si algo me caracteriza es mi humildad ¿verdad chicas?-pregunto mirando a sus amigas, las cuales se quedaron en silencio-¿Por qué no dicen nada?-.

Flash se rio ante el silencio de sus amigas, definitivamente ese tipo de situaciones siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa, como extrañaba esos momentos, mismos que ya no pudo disfrutar cuando se unió al Régimen, miro a Aura, quien estaba haciendo un poco de calentamiento para poder dar todo de sí en la prueba, ya que ella no quería decepcionar a Batman.

-¡Muy bien, Flash y Light, ustedes saldrán primero, una vez que comiencen, Lightning esperara un total de 3 minutos para comenzar a moverse, una vez que pasen esos 3 minutos deberás correr también y tratar de alcanzarlos, pero recuerda, no es una carrera!-repitió Batman.

-¡Alcanzarlos, pero no rebasarlos ni humillarlos, entendido!-señalo Rainbow con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Al menos tiene una idea más o menos clara-defendió Applejack, mientras las demás negaban con la cabeza, sabiendo cual iba a ser el resultado, el propio Batman lo sabía, pero esperaba que Rainbow no cayera víctima de su ego.

-¡Adelante!-indico Batman.

Ante la indicación de Batman, Flash y Light salieron disparados a una increíble velocidad, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, en otras palabras, saliendo con todo lo que tenían desde el principio, indicación de Batman, tal como su maestro le dijo, Rainbow no se movió en los primeros dos minutos, cuando vio que ya faltaba menos de medio minuto se puso en posición y una vez que Batman dio la señal también salió a gran velocidad.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo Rarity sorprendida.

-¡Tiene una velocidad asombrosa!-expreso Fluttershy.

-¡Vamos Rainbow, puedes hacerlo!-apoyo Applejack.

Rainbow comenzó a correr y a acercarse sin problemas hacia donde estaban los dos Flashs, quienes no tardaron en sentir la proximidad de la chica, así que tomándola por sorpresa, aceleraron de nuevo, lo que dejo a Rainbow con una expresión de asombro, ya que no se esperaba que aun pudieran ser más rápidos.

-¿Qué putas…? ¡Ah no! ¡No me dejaran atrás!-declaro aumentando la velocidad.

Fue cuando Batman activo algunos obstáculos para dificultarles todo, después de todo, también era parte de la prueba saber evadir obstáculos a una velocidad tan suprema como esa, Flash y Light no tuvieron problemas con eso, pero a Rainbow le costaba mucho, ya que no había aprendido todavía a maniobrar con esa velocidad, lo que la fue dejando muy atrás.

-¡La están dejando atrás!-exclamo Twilight sorprendida por la velocidad de ambos Flashs.

-Creo que ya sabemos lo que va a pasar ahora-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos y con una expresión bastante seria.

Las demás asintieron, pues realmente conocían lo suficiente a Rainbow como para saber que una de las cosas que más odiaba en la vida era perder, ella siempre ha sido una ganadora, siempre ha querido ser la mejor, así que era obvio que el quedar detrás de ambos héroes la iba a sacar de quicio.

-Vamos Rainbow, tú puedes-dijo Applejack con preocupación, aunque no era preocupación porque se quedara detrás, sino porque no se estaba controlando.

Rainbow logro evadir el último obstáculo y vio que había quedado demasiado atrás, ese hecho la molesto mucho y aumento de nuevo la velocidad, lo que hizo que su lanza brillara intensamente, fue cuando el siguiente obstáculo apareció, cañones que disparaban láseres inmovilizadores, más de uno estuvo a punto de golpear a uno de los Flash, pero eventualmente lograban pasarlo y desarmarlo.

Rainbow estaba quedándose muy detrás y cuando llego a esa parte, uso su lanza para destruir los cañones, abriéndose paso con rapidez, ya casi los alcanzaba, ahora se dirigían a una zona donde era completamente agua, pasándola sin muchos problemas, al tiempo que evadían una que otra mina que estaba flotando en el agua.

-¿Minas? ¿Es en serio?-cuestiono Applejack alarmada de que su amiga saliera herida.

-Deben estar preparadas para todo y con eso me refiero a TODO-respondió Batman con sencillez.

Rainbow comenzó a sentirse cansada y a ver cada vez más alejados a los dos Flash, esa visión hizo que el fuego competitivo en su interior se encendiera y nuevamente aumentara su velocidad, llevando su cuerpo hasta el límite, Batman entrecerró los ojos ante eso y negando con la cabeza se dirigió hacia la salida de la cabina.

-¿A dónde va maestro?-pregunto Twilight.

-A atender a Lightning-respondió Batman de manera misteriosa, dejando confundidas a las demás, ya que Rainbow no había dado señal alguna de que estuviera herida o cansada.

El aumento de velocidad de Rainbow había funcionado, ya estaba cada vez más cerca de los dos Flash, solo un poco más y lograría alcanzarlos, luego sacaría otro respiro y los rebasaría ganándoles, un poco más…solo un poco más…Rainbow ya casi podía sentir el triunfo, ya era seguro, pero…

Rainbow sintió como si algo la hubiera golpeado en ambas piernas, lo que provoco que se detuviera de golpe y gritara llena de dolor, algo que normalmente no haría, pero el dolor que sentía era tan intenso que incluso se le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas, el gripo de Rainbow captó la atención de Flash y Aura, quienes se detuvieron de golpe.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Flash.

-¡Algo le paso!-respondió Aura alarmada.

No fue la única, las chicas también se quedaron preocupadas al ver el cambio tan súbito de su amiga-¡Rainbow!-grito Applejack saliendo rápidamente de la cabina para correr al lado de su amiga.

-¡Applejack espéranos!-grito Pinkie Pie siguiéndola con una clara mirada de angustia.

Rainbow estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas en un intento desesperado por calmar el enorme dolor que sentía, cuando los dos Flash llegaron con ella con evidente preocupación en sus rostros.

-¡Apártense!-indico Batman con voz seria, acercándose a la chica-yo me haré cargo-señalo cargándola y llevándose.

Las demás no tardaron en aparecer ante su maestro, viendo como cargaba a su amiga-¿Qué tiene Rainbow Dash?-pregunto Applejack con mucha preocupación.

-Se los explicare en la Bati Cueva-informo Batman retirándose, siendo seguido por sus alumnas y por los dos Flash.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

En cuanto Batman apareció de nuevo, seguido por sus pupilas y aliados, Alfred no tardó en aparecer, había estado monitoreando todo lo que ocurrió desde la cueva y ya tenía todo listo para atender a Rainbow Dash, Batman la coloco sobre una camilla y Alfred comenzó a aplicarle un masaje en sus piernas para calmarle el dolor.

-Relájese señorita Dash, esto es algo que la ayudara a calmar el dolor-informo Alfred aplicándole un poco de cremas relajantes y masajeándoles la rodillas.

-Vaya, tenía mucho tiempo sin venir a la Bati Cueva, realmente este lugar se ve más avanzado cada vez que regreso, casi tanto como la Atalaya-dijo Barry mirando la cueva con bastante impresión.

-No creo que sea el momento para hacer eso-dijo Aura negando con la cabeza.

Batman se veía muy serio, así como también bastante tenso, el Caballero de la Noche se acercó a Rainbow, quien se pudo incorporar un poco, sentándose en la camilla, antes de que sus amigas corrieran a abrazarla por lo preocupadas que estaban, pero Batman las detuvo con una mano.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección-dijo Batman con seriedad.

-No…no lo entiendo…-dijo Rainbow con tristeza-ya no me dolían las piernas, ya podía volver a ser igual de asombrosa ¿Por qué ahora me volvió el dolor con más fuerza?-.

-Te advertí que no convirtieras el entrenamiento en una competencia, que no dejaras que tu enorme ego y ansias de ganar te hicieran llevarte más allá de los límites sin estar lista-expreso Batman con seriedad.

-¿Qué…quiere decir?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Que aunque tus piernas ya no sienten dolor, aun tienes episodios de dolores leves, tan débiles que no los sentirías normalmente, pero si llevas tú velocidad a una más allá de lo que puedes soportar entonces…-.

-El dolor se vuelve más intenso-finalizo Twilight comprendiendo todo lo que pasaba.

Rainbow agacho la cabeza ante aquellas palabras sintiéndose una gran fracasada de nuevo, no se había sentido así desde que estuvo en esa maldita silla de ruedas, al ver a Rainbow tan decaída y preocupada, Applejack le puso una mano sobre la suya y cuando Dash alzo la vista, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de la vaquera, lo cual basto para que ella sonriera levemente.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-pregunto mirando a Batman.

-Seguiremos practicando y continuaremos con tus tratamientos hasta que puedas superar incluso la velocidad de Flash, pero mientras logramos eso debes tomarte las cosas con calma, ya que si esto vuelve a repetirse podrías terminar desgarrando un tendón, los huesos o algo peor, podrías quedar paralítica de nuevo y esta vez para siempre-advirtió Batman.

Rainbow asintió ante las palabras de su maestro, sus amigas la vieron con preocupación, pero al menos sabían que con ayuda de Batman y de todas ellas podría superar esos límites que sonaban tan crueles.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 9**

Una prisión hecha con un campo de energía mágico, mismo que estaba diseñado para inutilizar los poderes fantasmagóricos de su única prisionera, una mujer piel pálida, ojos negros y sin vida, llevando una capucha negra, vestido negro con detalles grises, misma que escuchaba un tremendo alboroto ocurriendo afuera de su celda.

Fue cuando uno de los guardias salió volando, cayendo en las fauces de Leviatán, quien lo desmembró por completo para poder comérselo, Abzu y los demás no tardaron en aparecer, el Caballero de las Tinieblas se acercó y de un puñetazo destruyo la barrera mágica que mantenía encerrada a su compañera.

-Hola Umbra-saludo Abzu.

-¿Viniste a salvarme a mí antes que a tu novia? Que halagador-expreso Umbra saliendo de la celda.

-Iremos por ella en estos momentos, pero no será tan fácil, ahora que somos 6 los Dioses podrían tomar medidas preventivas y esperar a emboscarnos cuando lleguemos-explico Abzu.

Antes de continuar, Anubrix apareció, con la cabeza y los órganos de otros guardias, con su traje manchado de sangre-Umbra, que gusto verte de nuevo-saludo Anubrix riéndose.

Amazu se acomodó las gafas-Y que estamos todos, sugiero que nos vayamos antes de que Horakthy llegue-sugirió.

-Déjenmelo a mí, tengo muchos deseos de hacer esto-expreso Umbra riéndose de forma siniestra.

Umbra alzo sus manos y cubrió a sus compañeros en un manto de oscuridad, para luego atravesar el piso, volviéndose intangibles, ya estaban 6 de los siniestros Maestros Oscuros reunidos, ya solo quedaba una más por rescatar, una vez que abandonaron la prisión, se retiraron a cumplir con su nueva misión.

-Pronto estaremos juntos-aseguro Abzu pensando en la última de los integrantes de su equipo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Más tarde**

Horakthy apareció en la prisión, encontrándola totalmente destruida, por fortuna, quedo un sobreviviente, el cual al verla, corrió a su lado con una mirada llena de miedo-¡Gran Horakthy…que gusto verla…señora mía!-expreso el guardia comenzando a caer.

Horakthy lo sujeto para evitar que cayera contra el suelo-Tranquilo, respira profundamente y luego cuéntame que paso-indico Horakthy con voz dulce.

El guardia asintió y una vez que logro calmarse le conto todo lo que ocurrió a la diosa, una vez que termino, Horakthy se quedó en silencio y con una expresión sumamente preocupada, dándose cuenta de que los rumores que había escuchado eran ciertos, la situación era alarmante.

Rápidamente, Horakthy invoco una ave fénix, misma que se colocó en su hombro-Informa de inmediato que 6 de los Maestros Oscuros están reunido y que ahora van por su integrante faltante, Amaterasu, Deboness y Bills son los más cercanos a su ubicación, ellos deben prepararse antes de que sea tarde-indico Horakthy y el Fénix emprendió el vuelo-que la Presencia nos ayude-.

Una densa nube de oscuridad estaba comenzando a cubrir a todos los universos y cada vez era más grande, lo que solo auguraba que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Rainbow Dash ha aprendido que debe controlarse para no autodestruirse, pero…esos misteriosos guerreros están por reunirse, ahora solo les falta una de sus integrantes ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados amigos, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y ahora solo queda uno, pero los Dioses no piensan permitir que la liberen, por eso es que Horakthy ya envió un mensaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por el entrenamiento de Sunset tengo pensado algo más espiritual que físico, al menos al principio, ya que ella tiene más problemas emocionales que cualquier otra cosa, como es el caso de Rainbow. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _de hecho, tanto tú como Flash fueron usados para probar hasta donde podía llegar Rainbow, aunque su sed de ganar provoco que su dolor volviera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _si te refieres a los sirvientes de Drago pronto se revelara todo sobre ellos y la misión especial que tienen que cumplir en nombre de su amo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _mientras las chicas continúan perfeccionándose, ya solo queda uno de los Maestros Oscuros por ser revelados y esta vez, los Dioses tomaran represalias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _aún hay cosas que le costara dominar, especialmente porque su dolor no es algo fácil de superar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso es algo que hará para cuando crea que están listas para ello, ya que aún quiere ver que tanto pueden soportar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por el momento eso no sucederá, ya que la prioridad de Abzu es liberar a todo el grupo, luego comenzaran las tensiones con la momia, después de todo, ellos dos no se soportan uno al otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _el poder de las tinieblas se está fortaleciéndose a cada momento, ya solo falta Zaleska, pero los Dioses están por tomar medidas, especialmente porque saben el peligro que estos representan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _solo tienes que esperar a ver que otros trucos usaran para escapar de otros villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _no solo Anubrix ha sido liberado, sino también Umbra, con esto ya solo queda Zaleska por ser liberada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _mi papá es médico y mi mamá enfermera, pero ellos son sumamente responsables, vieras como se enoja mi padre cuando ve que alguna enfermera y médico no hace su trabajo cuando lo debe de hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _esta era solo una sesión de entrenamiento, por eso su verdadera forma no se revelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _eso tuvo muy buenas aceptaciones, así que es muy seguro que tendrán a su hija adoptiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y espera a ver los que están del lado de Drago, realmente son sorprendentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y lo peor de todo es que ella no se limita solo a un lugar, sino a varios en un tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _no puedo decir cuántas parejas serán, pero sí que son varias, ya que muchos OC también tienen parejas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y aún quedan muchos que no conoces como son ni sus habilidades en batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pero eso no implica que deba vencerse en todo el significado de la palabra, como fue el caso anterior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ya solo falta uno de los Maestros, pero los Dioses no se los piensan dejar tan fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _especialmente ahora que solo queda uno de los Maestros Oscuros por liberar, pero no será fácil liberarla a ella, especialmente ahora que los Dioses tomaran medidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues no he visto esa serie, pero también hay que pensar que enfrentar versiones malignas de uno mismo ya es todo un clásico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _realmente es una chica sumamente especial para mantenerse alegre aun en las peores situaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y ahora solo falta uno de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _yo solo sé que ya no puedo esperar más para ver el torneo en sí, quiero ver las verdaderas batallas, aunque los Dioses Destructores van a querer matar a Goku por ser el principal responsable de que el universo que pierda…bueno, los universos que pierdan sean borrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _recuerdo ese momento, definitivamente es mejor nunca ver reír a Batman, porque realmente es tétrico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ahora solo falta uno de los Maestros Oscuros por liberar y luego el infierno será desatado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ahora solo queda uno, pero esta vez, los Dioses no van a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ya tengo pensado algo para cuando Helena aparezca, por el momento fue el turno de Aura de ayudar un poco en el entrenamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _hay varios OC que te llaman mucho la atención, ya verás porque lo digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ahora están a solo una más del grupo para estar los 7 nuevamente reunidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ese enfrentamiento está cada vez más cerca, pero primero, los Maestros se enfrentaran a los Dioses para liberar a Zaleska. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _Pinkie Pie siempre será Pinkie Pie, es muy difícil que le quiten esa enorme sonrisa y alegría que siempre la ha caracterizado, es una chica única. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mex Emperor Ramsés II:**

 _1.- Me suena, pero no recuerdo._

 _2.- No lo harán, para Drago ellos ya cumplieron su objetivo._

 _3.- Siguen patrullando al universo como deben hacerlo._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _esta vez necesitaba que su comportamiento fuera controlado para el entrenamiento de las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _Pinkie Pie fue la primera en descifrar eso, aunque ni ella misma se dio cuenta, esa chica realmente da miedo en ocasiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 14:** _por las mismas razones por las que odio tanto a Crepúsculo, en mi opinión eso debe bastar, no quiero entrar mucho en esos detalles, ya que muchos que conozco son de mi familia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Zultanita, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Odín, Black Hunter, Ultimatespartan98, Raft, Hamon, Ryo Red, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, Razor Edge, Kurtlaraperdomo, AndrosValgreen4, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Mex Emperor Ramsés II, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0, Atila 14.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	25. Empatia

" _ **Las chicas están teniendo una nueva sesión de entrenamiento, misma en la cual debían dominar sus distintas habilidades con sus respectivas armas, pero Rainbow Dash, queriendo demostrar su gran velocidad ante todos los demás, lo que provoco que el dolor en sus piernas se intensificara después de no haberlo sentido por mucho tiempo, por lo que Batman le advirtió que debe ser extremadamente cuidadosa o volverá a quedar paralitica…por otro lado, Abzu ha liberado a dos de sus antiguos compañeros, ahora se dirigen a liberar a la última de sus compañeras, pero Horakthy, Diosa Egipcia Creadora de la Luz, envió un Fénix para avisarles a Deboness, Amaterasu y Bills del peligro que se avecinaba ¿Qué se sucederá ahora?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 25**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 25 Empatía**

 **Universo 3**

La última prisión que albergaba al último de los integrantes de aquellos guerreros de elite que servían a Drago, un lugar en el cual ahora era la noche, pero en el interior esto nunca se veía, ya que estaba iluminado por una luz tan brillante que asemejaba a la luz del sol, de hecho, era un pequeño sol para mantener débil a su única prisionera.

Fue cuando tres destellos de luces aparecieron de distintas direcciones, cuando estas llegaron a la prisión se revelaron a Lady Deboness, Bills, ambos acompañados de sus respectivos ángeles y finalmente a Amaterasu, quien iba montada en un dragón hecho de fuego.

-Veo que todos recibimos el mensaje de Horakthy justo a tiempo-expreso Deboness con calma.

-Eso es una suerte, ya que si esos 6 vienen hacia acá entonces necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible-expresó Bills.

-Lo que debemos hacer ahora es verificar que toda la prisión se encuentre preparada para la tormenta que viene-indico Amaterasu y sus dos compañeros asintieron.

Acompañados por el par de ángeles, el trío de dioses se dirigió a la entrada de la prisión, donde fueron recibidos por el capitán y encargado principal de la prisión-¡Bienvenido señor Bills, Lady Deboness y Lady Amaterasu!-saludo haciendo una reverencia.

-Queremos ver a la prisionera-indico Deboness yendo directamente al grano, lo que provoco que el capitán se quedara en silencio y sin comprender la orden de la diosa.

-¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Queremos ver a la prisionera!-bramo Bills.

-¡Si señor Bills!-declaro el capitán dando la orden para que permitieran a los tres dioses pasar.

El trío de Dioses y los ángeles ingresaron a la prisión, pero entonces, Bills escucho a un par de guardias susurrar algo en voz baja, al tiempo que lo miraban de manera disimulada y trataban de contener una sonora carcajada, lo que más llamo su atención era que no solo se trataban los guardias, sino también de Amaterasu, quien lo miraba de reojo y se reía disimuladamente, ese hecho lo dejo más que confundido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Una nueva sesión de entrenamiento estaba a punto de comenzar, solo que en esta ocasión, Batman quería que fuera un entrenamiento más espiritual que físico o mental, por ese motivo, les dio la orden de colocarse en posición de loto, mientras meditaban, tenían que despejar su mente de cualquier otro pensamiento, concentrarse en una sola cosa, misma que ellas debía descubrir.

La primera en lograrla fue Fluttershy, ya que ella sentía una gran paz y tranquilidad con gran facilidad, convivir tanto con animales y con la naturaleza, así como su carácter tranquilo y paciente le ayudaban mucho a concentrarse en la meditación.

Las demás no tenían la misma facilidad, la mente de Twilight siempre había sido analítica y por tanto siempre se le venían otras cosas mentes, Rainbow y Applejack no tenían la paciencia para eso, realmente las desesperaba estar así y si ellas no podían mantenerse quieta, Pinkie Pie ni siquiera podía mantener cerrados los ojos por mucho tiempo, Rarity solo podía pensar en sus próximos diseños.

Pero sin duda alguna, quien más dificultades tenía era Sunset, ya que cada vez que trataba de meditar, su cuerpo se tensaba, comenzaba a sudar demasiado y a su mente venían los rostros de sus violadores, de Superman y de Drago, el cual le recordaba cada instante de ese terrible momento.

Abriendo sus ojos de golpe y respirando agitadamente, Sunset trato de calmarse y Batman se acercó a ella-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto con preocupación.

-Estoy…estoy…bien…-respondió Sunset aun sudando y respirando agitadamente.

-¿De nuevo esa visión?-pregunto Batman sabiendo la respuesta de su pregunta, Sunset no respondió, pero no necesitaba hacerlo.

Batman se incorporó y miro a las demás, quienes también abrieron sus ojos al sentir la tensión de Sunset, Twilight miraba sumamente preocupada a la peli fuego, es verdad que el comportamiento de la chica contra todas y con la escuela había mejorado mucho, pero todo lo que hizo en el pasado aun la perseguía, muchos alumnos aun la veían con miedo y cada vez que miraba sus caras recordaba el momento en que ella sintió miedo.

-Tómense 5 minutos-indico Batman con seriedad, para luego dirigirse al interior de la mansión, ya que estaba meditando en el jardín de la mansión con la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

-¿Podemos hacer algo más después de eso?-pregunto Rainbow y la mirada de Batman fue suficiente respuesta-lo siento-se disculpó sonriendo nerviosa.

Batman ingreso a la mansión y se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontró con Alfred, quien llevaba una bandeja con un poco de agua para las chicas-Veo que Sra. Shimmer sigue teniendo problemas para meditar-.

-Todas tienen problemas, pero en Sunset es más complicado, por ese motivo pedí la ayuda de una amiga, alguien que tuvo la ayuda de Garnet-explico Batman.

-Ah sí, la Sra. Garnet es todo un ejemplo del balance y la tranquilidad, pero ¿Por qué no le pidió ayuda a ella?-pregunto Alfred sabiendo que Batman y Garnet eran muy buenos amigos, básicamente y aunque el Caballero de la Noche nunca lo admitiría, era su mejor amiga.

-Ella y el resto de las Crystal Gems están ocupadas en estos momentos buscando a una enemiga suya llamada Jaspe, al igual que yo tengo trabajo que hacer-expreso Batman-por suerte la persona que llame conoce los métodos de Garnet para salir de problemas similares-.

En esos momentos, el timbre sonó y el propio Batman bajo a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo, se topó con la sonrisa amistosa de la persona que estaba esperando-Buenas noches, espero no haber llegado tarde-expreso sonriendo levemente.

-De hecho llegaste a tiempo, acompáñame, hay alguien que necesita de tu ayuda-indico Batman permitiéndole la entrada a la joven.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el jardín, Sunset aún estaba tratando de recuperarse por lo que acababa de ver en su mente, realmente eran visiones que quería dejar atrás, fue cuando Twilight se le acerco con una expresión que realmente mostraba genuina preocupación por su amiga.

-Oye ¿estas todo bien?-pregunto con preocupación.

Cuando Sunset volteo, vio el rostro de preocupación de Twilight y luego se dio cuenta de que las demás también estaban preocupadas por ella, aunque por petición de Twilight se mantenían un poco más atrás, ya que no quería que Sunset se sintiera presionada si todas corrían hacia ella, aunque vaya que costo mantener controlada a Pinkie Pie, a quien no le gustaba ver sufrir a todas sus amigas.

-No…no te preocupes…estoy bien…-respondió Sunset tratando de sonreír.

-No tienes que ser siempre una chica ruda, sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que te molesta ¿verdad?-pregunto Twilight-Sunset, puedes confiar completamente en mí-.

-Lo sé, lo sé-respondió Sunset sonriendo de manera triste-tal vez ese es mi problema, que aún me cuesta poder decir ciertas cosas, trato de no pensar en ello, trato de dejar todo lo que paso atrás, pero me cuesta mucho, realmente me cuesta…no, ya no quiero matarlo-aseguro Sunset cuando vio la mirada de Twilight y adivino su pregunta-pero…lo que he pasado no es fácil de olvidar, Batman me ha tratado de ayudar, al igual que Alfred, tú y las demás, pero…-.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Twilight sonriéndole de manera confiada-escucha, sé que tienes muchos problemas y demonios que son difíciles de superar, pero si tienes algún problema, cualquier cosa, con gusto te ayudare, siempre estaré dispuesta a hacerlo-aseguro Twilight sonriéndole.

La sonrisa de Twilight provoco un leve sonrojo en Sunset, era algo extraño, pero cada vez que la veía sonreír se sentía llena de paz y de tranquilidad, era algo que iluminaba su corazón y le daba mucha paz.

-Sunset-la voz de Batman capto la atención de todos-hay alguien que quiero presentarte-señalo Batman.

Una joven de apariencia de 23 años, mide 1 metro con 69cm, piel morena, cabello lacio de color azul oscuro, ojos color purpura oscuro, muy delgada con complexión física de deportista, lentes circulares con armazón rojo, viste una gabardina café una camiseta negra sin mangas que lleva de emblema un ave parecida al bennu, jeans negros y botas negras gruesas con tacón hizo acto de aparición en el umbral de la puerta.

-Buenas noches-saludo la joven haciendo una reverencia ante las chicas, quienes se quedaron confundidas, especialmente Sunset, porque Batman la miraba fijamente a ella.

-Hijas de la Noche quiero presentarles a Helena Vestal, una amiga de Dante, Aled y Aura, le pedí que viniera para que me ayudara, bueno, para que te ayudara a ti Sunset-explico Batman.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-Sé que aun tienes problemas con los demonios de tu pasado y eso lo entiendo a la perfección, más de lo que puedes imaginar-expreso Batman recordando a sus propios demonios, mismos que más de una vez lo atormentaban, especialmente cuando estos demonios solo tenían un rostro pálido y una sonrisa retorcida-mande llamar a Helena porque ella puede ayudarte con la meditación, mientras que yo me encargo de las demás-.

-¿Por qué ella me ayudaría cuando ni siquiera la conozco?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Helena con algo de desconfianza.

Helena sonrió ante la pregunta de Sunset, era una sonrisa extraña y Pinkie Pie pudo notar que la sonrisa era un indicio de que aquella joven se sentía reflejada de algún modo en Sunset, aunque ese hecho la dejaba algo confundida, prefirió dejar a Batman hacer las cosas como siempre lo hacía.

-Muy bien, Helena, pueden ir al balcón del cuarto de Sunset, ese da directamente hacia el mar-indico Batman.

-¿El mar? Es el sitio perfecto-dijo Helena sonriendo.

Sunset no estaba segura de eso y quiso decir algo, pero Twilight le puso una mano en el hombro captando su atención-Recuerda que aunque nunca entendamos los planes de Batman siempre lo hace para ayudarnos-indico Twilight sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Es cierto, si no le hacemos caso podemos pagar un alto precio querida-agrego Rarity.

-Allí tienes a Rainbow-señalo Pinkie Pie, provocando una mirada de molestia de parte de la cabello de arcoíris.

-No te preocupes, vas a ver que todo estará bien-aseguro Applejack.

Sunset asintió ante las palabras de sus amigas y siguió a Helena hacia el interior de la mansión, dirigiéndose específicamente hacia el balcón de su habitación, mientras que Batman devolvía su atención hacia las demás, quienes esperaron las indicaciones de su maestro.

-Continuemos con el ejercicio de meditación-indico Batman y el grupo asintió, aunque Rainbow se mostró decepcionada, ella quería retos físicos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset llevo a Helena a su cuarto, mismo que se encontraba cambiado por completo, ya no había más carteles anti Superman, su saco de boxeo era completamente normal, eso era algo que la mantenía en forma, por lo que no podía deshacerse de ese objeto, pero todo lo que tenía que tuviera la cara de Superman fue desechado.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el balcón, una vez ahí, Helena respiro profundamente, aspirando el aire marino-Que agradable es este aire marino, realmente es muy agradable, siente esa brisa marina ¿no te hace sentir viva, relajada?-pregunto Helena.

-Eso creo-dijo Sunset sin comprender muy bien como aquella chica la iba a ayudar.

Helena se sentó en posición de loto y le pidió a Sunset que hiciera lo mismo, al principio, Sunset no estaba muy segura de hacerle caso a esa misteriosa chica, pero decidió confiar en las palabras de Batman, después de todo, el Caballero de la Noche nunca haría nada para lastimarla, así que se sentó y espero la indicación de Helena.

-Lo que voy a enseñarte lo aprendí de una gran amiga, misma que me fue presentada por Batman, alguien que sabe cómo mantenerse en balance de una manera extraordinaria, tal vez sea la mejor del mundo, exceptuando a Batman claro-explico Helena sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-¿Quién fue esa persona?-pregunto Sunset.

-No es una persona, es una Gema o mejor dicho, son dos Gemas-explico Helena dejando confundida a la chica-cierra tus ojos, despeja tu mente de todo pensamiento, relaja tu cuerpo, respira pausadamente, siente el aire meciendo tu cabello y respira este agradable aire marino, siéntete libre-.

Sunset trato de concentrarse en las palabras de Helena, al principio parecía que estaba lográndolo, pero entonces aquellas imágenes volvieron a su mente, provocando que abriera sus ojos de golpe, su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a sudar de nuevo.

-Nada de lo que ves es real, ni siquiera Drago, él no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos, no puede herirte, ya nadie puede hacerlo, ni Superman, ni esos hombres ni él, concéntrate solo en el sonido de mi voz-indico Helena.

Sunset volvió a cerrar los ojos y trato de hacer lo que Helena le indicaba, pero era muy difícil-No…no puedo hacerlo…no puedo dejar de pensar…en ellos…no puedo…-.

-Puedes hacerlo, no digo que no pienses en eso, pero tienes que aprender a superarlo, dejar atrás ese momento…-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=fTi8usoZzY4)**

 **Toma un tiempo para pensar,  
En ser flexible, confiar y amar.  
Toma un tiempo para pensar,  
En ser flexible, confiar y amar.**

 **Empiezo a pensar,  
y tal vez te alarme.  
Lo que dirán,  
Para dañarte.**

 **Tu forma de actuar,  
No fue agradable.  
Dije cosas que son  
Como un enjambre.**

 **Y, oh, pierdes visión,  
La sensación.  
Tan pequeñas cosas que te importan más,  
Y te confunden.**

 **Podrían perderte.  
Toma un tiempo y recuérdate.  
Toma un tiempo y encuéntrate.  
Toma un tiempo y pregúntate,**

 **Si así nos vamos a alejar.  
Pero no, pero no, pero no, pero no, pero no.  
Está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien.  
Nada hay, nada hay, nada hay, nada hay que temer.**

 **Yo estoy aquí, aquí.**

Mientras Helena cantaba, Sunset recordó sus peores momentos, la muerte de sus padres adoptivos, la violación que sufrió a manos de esos soldados, su comportamiento en la escuela, con las chicas que ahora eran sus amigas, con los criminales y luego cuando casi pudo acabar con Superman.

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a pensar,  
Y tal vez me alarme,  
Lo que dirán  
Para dañarme.**

 **Mi forma de actuar,  
No fue agradable  
Dije cosas que son  
Como un enjambre.**

 **Y, oh, pierdo visión,  
La sensación,  
Tan pequeñas cosas que me importan más,**

 **Y me confunden.  
Podrían perderme.**

 **Sunset y Helena**

 **Toma un tiempo y recuérdate, y,  
Toma un tiempo y encuéntrate.**

 **Toma un tiempo y pregúntate,  
Si así nos vamos a alejar.  
Pero no, pero no, pero no, pero no, pero no.  
Está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien.**

 **Nada hay, nada hay, nada hay, nada hay que temer.  
Yo estoy aquí, aquí.  
Y sólo lo pensé, lo pensé, lo pensé, lo pensé, lo pensé.  
Está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien.**

 **Los veremos, veremos, veremos, veremos pasar,  
Desde aquí, aquí.**

 **Toma un tiempo para pensar,  
En ser flexible, confiar y amar.**

 **Toma un tiempo para pensar,  
En ser flexible, confiar y amar.**

Sunset no supo en que momento ella también comenzó a cantar, por alguna razón eso la hacía sentir sumamente mejor, realmente era una canción mágica, cada vez que cantaba se sentía liberada, las imágenes comenzaron a desaparecer, incluso los ojos malignos ojos de Drago se desvanecieron de su mente.

Poco a poco, Sunset comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, cuando lo hizo, se encontró con una sonrisa orgullosa de Helena, quien la miraba fijamente a los ojos, descubriendo que efectivamente ya habían desaparecido de sus ojos todo rastro de miedo, dolor y sufrimiento.

-Lo hiciste bien-felicito Helena.

-No…no entiendo… ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo? Me siento…tan tranquila, tan relajada, no me había sentido en sí en mucho tiempo-reconoció Sunset, era verdad que Twilight le daba cierta paz, que gracias a ella podía estar más tranquila, pero cuando se alejaba de ella, todo volvía a repetirse.

-Estabas dependiendo mucho de Twilight Sparkle-explico Helena-y aunque ella te ha ayudado mucho, el que dependieras tanto de ella hacía que todo se repitiera como un ciclo, para poder liberarte por completo de tus demonios debías ser capaz de aceptar todo lo que te paso, no dejar de pensar en ellos y tratar de olvidarlos-.

-Pero…creí que olvidar era la mejor manera para salir adelante-expreso Sunset confundida y Helena solo negó con la cabeza.

-A veces lo es, pero solo funciona cuando realmente aceptamos lo que nos ocurrió, escucha, no digo que no debes tratar de olvidar todo lo que te paso, pero ¿Cómo pretendes lograrlo si no lo aceptas?-pregunto Helena con calma.

-¿Cómo quieres que acepte todo lo que me paso?-cuestiono Sunset molesta-¡Mataron a mis padres, me violaron! ¿Cómo pretendes que acepte eso?-.

-Es cierto, mataron a tus padres y te violaron, pero ¿Qué con eso?-pregunto Helena-Batman también vio morir a sus padres, a muchos de sus amigos, entre ellos hijos, le rompieron el corazón más de una vez y no tienes idea de la enorme culpa que siente por la muerte de Lois, así como también la de mucha gente que fue víctima del Guasón, imagínate tener que cargar con todas esas vidas sobre tus hombros, así como también el peso de tener el deseo de acabar con ese puto payaso, pero resistiéndose por completo-.

Sunset escuchaba cada palabra de Helena, quien se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento un poco, cuando se hubo recuperado prosiguió-Y esa es solo una de las cosas con las que debe cargar, hubo una ocasión en que Darkseid, el ser más malvado de este universo trato de clonar a Batman, pero ninguno de sus clones soporto todo lo que significaba ser Batman, ni siquiera los dioses podrían soportar con ese enorme peso-.

-Yo…nunca me lo habría imaginado-expreso Sunset agachando la cabeza.

-Batman ha aceptado todo lo malo que le ha pasado en la vida, gracias a eso ha sido capaz de salir adelante, tú también puedes hacerlo, no trates de no pensar en ello, porque tratar de fingir que nunca ocurrió solo empeorara todo, en vez de eso acéptalo y supéralo, solo entonces podrás ser completamente libre-explico Helena.

Sunset se quedó en silencio un momento y volvió a cerrar los ojos, volviendo a meditar, nuevamente, aquellas imágenes golpearon su mente, pero esta vez no se dejó intimidar por ellas, al contrario dejo que estas fluyeran por su mente como un río, dejo que la corriente se las llevara, cada momento, cada terrible visión, la muerte de sus padres, su violación, todo, poco a poco, vio como el agua se los llevaba, hasta que estos desparecieron en un inmenso mar de fuego.

Fue cuando Sunset vio a un ave fénix aparecer desde aquellas llamas, la imponente ave rugió con fuerza, al tiempo que batía sus poderosas alas, volando sobre Sunset, volando majestuosamente, Sunset sintió la calidez del fuego de esa ave legendaria, fue como volver a vivir.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Helena mirando a Sunset fijamente.

-Hambrienta-respondió Sunset con una sonrisa, provocándole una más en Helena, Batman estaría muy complacido con el resultado, debía agradecerle a Garnet por la idea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 3**

Deboness, Amaterasu y Bills comenzaron a descender hacia donde se encontraba la prisionera, acompañados por Xiang y Whiss, los cuales mantenían una expresión seria en todo momento, el trío de dioses estaba en silencio, cada uno pensando en los enemigos que se aproximaban.

-Será mejor que ideemos un plan, no podremos evitar que lleguen hasta aquí, pero al menos podemos tratar de impedir que escapen-expreso Deboness.

-Lo dices como si fueran enemigos que no podamos manejar, somos dioses, podemos con esos 6-señalo Bills.

-Parece que olvidas Bills que los Maestros Oscuros pueden pelear frente a frente contra los ángeles y que el líder de todo el grupo posee un arma que puede matarnos con facilidad-le recordó Amaterasu.

-Además de que por ser los Pecados Capitales ni siquiera el Haki los puede eliminar-le recordó Deboness-lo mejor será detenerlos antes de que escapen de nuevo-.

-Si ustedes lo dicen-gruño Bills.

-Oh, parece que el lindo gatito se enfadó-dijo Amaterasu con una sonrisa burlona, provocando que Bills se quedara congelado, al tiempo que Deboness se reía divertida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono alarmado.

-Oh a nada, solo a esto-respondió Amaterasu creando un orbe de luz y mostrando un video en donde Fluttershy mimaba a Bills, lo que dejo al Dios Destructor del séptimo universo congelado-eres lo más visto en God Tube-explico Amaterasu.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo alarmado-¿Quién más ha visto ese video? ¿Acaso Champa ya lo vio?-.

-Es el que más comentarios ha dejado-respondió Deboness mostrándole uno de los comentarios que su hermano dejo.

" _Ese tonto siempre fue el nene de la familia, no me extraña que una simple mortal pueda vencerlo con tan poca cosa"_

" _Ay, el nene quiere su biberón"_

" _¿Por qué esa chica no le da un ratón de juguete para masticar al lindo gatito?"_

" _Esta es la trigésima vez que veo este video y sigo riéndome"_

Y una larga lista de comentarios similares a esos escritos por Champa, dejando de piedra a Bills-¿Quién fue el maldito que subió esto? ¡CUANDO AVERIGÜE QUIEN LO SUBIO LO VOY A HACER PEDAZOS!-bramo furioso.

Las Diosas se rieron ante eso, mientras los dos ángeles observaban todo en silencio-Fuiste tú ¿no es verdad Whiss?-pregunto Xiang sonriendo levemente.

-No tengo idea de que hablas-respondió Whiss con una sonrisa divertida.

Finalmente, los 5 seres divinos llegaron hasta la celda, donde una risa se escuchó, una que hubiera aterrado a cualquier mortal, porque parecía ser de ultratumba, la celda brillaba intensamente, gracias a la luz de pequeños soles rodeándola, la prisionera era una mujer de cabello negro y largo, piel pálida, ojos rojos, vistiendo un leotardo negro, capa, botas y adornos en su cuerpo que asemejaban a murciélagos.

-Me siento honrada, que visitas tan importantes han venido a verme-expreso sonriendo-él escapo ¿no es verdad? Puedo sentir el poder del amo creciendo, puedo sentir como me alimenta, puedo sentir como mis amigos vienen por mí-.

-Pues será mejor que te prepares para decepcionarte, porque nosotros no dejaremos que escapen-señalo Deboness-tú nunca saldrás de esta prisión, Zaleska-.

Zaleska se rio-Eso ya lo veremos, como dioses deben saber que las cosas no siempre son como queremos-.

Los 5 divinos miraron a Zaleska con seriedad, para luego dirigirse hacia la salida de la prisión y prepararse para recibir a los invitados que llegarían dentro de poco a tratar de liberar a la última de sus camaradas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Los Maestros Oscuros, también llamados Pecados Capitales ¿Quiénes serán estos misteriosos guerreros que hacen que hasta los Dioses y los Ángeles se estremezcan? Una nube negra está comenzando a cubrir a todos los universos"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **INFORMO QUE DENTRO DE POCO SUBIRE UN NUEVO DISEÑO EN MI CUENTA DE DEVIANTART, AUNQUE DESDE HACE TIEMPO SUBI OTROS DOS Y CREO QUE NADIE LOS HA VISTO YA QUE NO TIENEN COMENTARIOS, PERO BUENO, ESPERO QUE ESTE NUEVO SI TENGA**

 **DEL MISMO MODO, NOTIFICO LA ELIMINACION DEL OC DE OCNARF, LO SIENTO, PERO TUS FALTAS YA SE COMPLETARON**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _aún hay muchas cosas que se ignoran de lo que ocurrió durante el Régimen, después de todo, las chicas no fueron las únicas afectadas por toda esa locura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _realmente no fue difícil agregar esa escena al fic, pero por ahora ya apareció el OC de tu amiga, quien ayudo a Sunset con un poco de calma en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _por ese motivo Batman fue tan duro y directo cuando la estaban atendiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el problema fue que Rainbow creyó que ya no tenía ningún problema en sus piernas, pero su exceso de confianza le mostró lo contrario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _no sé si me estés dando la idea equivocada, pero me parece que te estas riendo de la desgracia de Rainbow, bueno…eso me das a entender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso es lo que planeo hacer, aunque también uno que otro OC las ayudara a superarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _tres de los Dioses ya están preparados, mientras tanto, Batman les puso a sus discípulas un ejercicio de meditación para encontrar un poco de paz espiritual, ya que sabe que eso también es muy necesario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _con lo primero eso no va a ser posible, porque este universo donde se volvió malo es el principal, respecto a lo otro lo considerare. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _aunque ya solo queda Zaleska no será tan fácil, especialmente con los Dioses vigilándola ¿y de que se trata esa escena? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _cuando se presenten serán los 7, pero no atacaran aun, después de todo, Abzu no lo permitirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _yo en esas cosas prefiero no involucrarme, porque muchas veces, un curandero lograr curar a una persona que un médico no pudo y viceversa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _claro que habrá personajes de la serie original que murieron o desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, cosa que a Superman lo tiene sin cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _primero debe superar a uno antes de querer superar a otro, ya que si no puede con uno menos podrá con el otro, aunque por el momento se avecina una tormenta entre los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pero en este fic ni el Detective Marciano ni John están muertos, después de todo, no quería que ellos murieran, son de mis personajes favoritos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pero esta vez, los Dioses van a tomar represalias y no van a dejar que la última de sus integrantes escape tan fácilmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _no creas que será fácil, especialmente porque muchos ciudadanos aun ven mal a Flash y no solo a él, pronto verás de qué estoy hablando, por el momento hubo otro poco de entrenamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _los tratamientos de Alfred la han ayudado mucho, pero como Batman le dijo, si le exige a su cuerpo más de lo que puede soportar será peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _por fortuna aun tienes oportunidad de participar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _de cierta forma Krilin aprendió lo que era la humildad, tal vez también tuvo que ver el hecho de que pronto aparecieron enemigos que eran muy superiores a los humanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _si tomas en cuenta cuál de los 7 Maestros es el enemigo jurado de Rainbow puedes estar seguro de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _no hay nada que él no pueda hacer, definitivamente es el humano más poderoso del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ahora se aproxima el momento en que los Dioses trataran de impedir que la última de sus integrantes escape. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **KRT215:** _no hay nadie que lo pueda superar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _especialmente porque ahora se ha mencionado que ni el Hakai puede borrarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _eso es muy cierto, especialmente porque con la llegada de los Maestros incrementara el poder de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _creo que me inclino más por la voz de los 90, ya que con esa crecí y francamente, siempre me imagino a Batman hablando con esa voz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _de eso puedes estar seguro, aunque esta vez los Dioses van a obstaculizar el camino de los Maestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pero los Dioses no van a permitir que la liberen, aunque Bills tendrá que aguantar ser el hazmerreír entre los Dioses por el video. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _Batman también lo sabe, pero al mismo tiempo es consciente de que debe ser paso a paso y no de golpe como Rainbow intento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ese momento está cada vez más cerca, aunque Bills se tendrá que calmar, considerando el video que subieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _solo que Rainbow debe tomar las cosas con calma, si es que no quiere volver a quedar en silla de ruedas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _esta vez tuvieron un poco de entrenamiento espiritual y mental, especialmente Sunset, mientras los Dioses se preparan para su próxima batalla con las fuerzas de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Zultanita, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Xnatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Odín, Black Hunter, Raft, Hamon, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Cazador Argentino, Ryo Red, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Amo del Vacío, KRT215, AndrosValgreen4, Draigon 2.0, Razor Edge, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	26. Mision Gemas

" _ **Las Hijas de la Noche continuaron con su entrenamiento, esta vez, debían ser capaces de encontrar la paz espiritual mediante la meditación y aunque a Sunset le costó más que a las demás por todas las heridas de su pasado, Batman solicito la ayuda de una vieja amiga, quien ayudo a Sunset a aceptar todo lo que le paso y poder superarlo…por otro lado, Abzu y sus compañeros, conocidos como los Maestros Oscuros, se dirigen a salvar a su última integrante, por lo que Lady Deboness, Amaterasu y Bills se dirigieron cuanto antes a su prisión en el Universo 3 para evitar que logren su objetivo o algo terrible sucederá"**_

 **www. Youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 26**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 26 Misión Gemas.**

 **(Nota: antes de que lean el capítulo quiero recomendar que vean el capítulo de Steven Universe "Terrícolas", así como también les informo que para que esto funcione hay que suponer que Smoky no logro detener a Jaspe y esta tampoco se fusiono con una Gema Corrupta, provocando su corrupción, más bien que Smoky la golpeo tan fuerte que la lanzo lejos de la Guardería Beta, una vez aclarado este punto podemos pasar al capítulo)**

Era una tarde de lluvia en Ciudad Gótica, Kenneth y Odd habían ido al muelle a tratar de pescar algo, no tuvieron nada de suerte y para colmo el clima también se puso en su contra, ahora corrían rápidamente hacia las bodegas del muelle con intención de cubrirse de la lluvia.

-¡Este día de pesca no salió como esperábamos, lo único que vamos a pescar será un refriado!-exclamo Odd.

-¡Ya no sigas hablando y corre!-grito Kenneth tratando de encontrar un lugar donde cubrirse de la lluvia.

Ya estaban llegando hacia las bodegas, cuando una figura salió disparada del agua, aterrizando justo frente a los dos amigos, quienes se detuvieron de golpe al ver a quien emergió del mar, parecía una mujer que consumía muchos esteroides, su piel era amarilla, con un traje color café, cabello blanco y una gema en donde debía estar la nariz.

Kenneth y Odd se quedaron mudos ante la presencia de aquella persona que parecía ser de otro mundo, la cual los miro a ambos-¡Humanos! ¡Díganme donde esta Lapis Lazuli!-exigió la imponente criatura.

Kenneth y Odd se vieron entre sí sin comprender lo que les quería decir-¿Dónde está quién?-pregunto Kenneth confundido-lo siento, pero no sabemos de qué está hablando, si quiere joyas hay un lugar donde venden unas muy buenas…-.

-¡No se atrevan a tratar de engañarme! ¡No se atrevan a intentar engañar a Jaspe!-bramo una de las más grandes enemigas de las Crystal Gems.

Nuevamente, el par de amigos se vio entre sí sin comprender nada de lo que aquella persona llamada "Jaspe" les quería decir, aunque en Ciudad Gótica era muy común ver a personas como esas que estaban realmente dementes y no sabían lo que querían, fue cuando Odd tomo la palabra.

-Ni tratamos de engañarla, ni sabemos quién es esa tal Jaspe ni quien es la tal Lapis Lazuli-señalo Odd-¿es bonita?-pregunto con mirada coqueta y Kenneth se cubrió la cara con vergüenza.

-¡Eso no importa!-bramo Jaspe golpeando una pared de una de las bodegas, rompiéndola con gran facilidad-¿Dónde está…? ¿Qué?-exclamo al ver que ambos ya estaban corriendo de ella-¡No escaparan! ¡Díganme donde esta Lazuli!-bramo comenzando a perseguirlos.

Kenneth y Odd corrían con todas sus fuerzas, por casualidad, Odd volteo a ver lo que pasaba y vio como Jaspe los perseguía con una mirada que claramente decía que si los atrapaba no iban a salir bien librados, por lo que aumento la velocidad junto con su amigo.

-¡Por ahí!-grito Kenneth al ver una bodega abierta, entrando junto con Odd y cerrando la puerta con rapidez.

En aquella bodega se encontraban guardadas algunas sillas, así como también pizarrones y materiales escolares que fueron almacenadas en ese sitio, fue cuando los golpes de Jaspe contra la puerta comenzaron a escucharse, la Gema trataba de derribar la puerta con sus puños y parecía que estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

-¡Salgan de ahí y díganme donde esta Lapis Lazuli! ¡Volveremos a ser Malachita lo quiera o no!-bramaba Jaspe.

-¿Tu entiendes de que rayos está hablando?-pregunto Odd mirando a Kenneth.

-¡Ni siquiera sé que jodidas sea ella!-exclamo Kenneth alarmado de ver que la puerta estaba a punto de ceder.

Kenneth y Odd retrocedieron asustados al ver como la puerta ya estaba por abrirse, un golpe más y Jaspe ingreso en la bodega lanzando un grito de furia, pero antes de poder decir o hacer alguna otra cosa, como volver a amenazar al par de amigos…

-¡Si hay algo que no soporto es la impuntualidad!-expreso Kenneth vestido como un maestro-¡Pero como es el primer día de clases se lo dejare pasar, ahora siéntese jovencita!-indico Kenneth.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te crees que eres para…?-Kenneth le pego con una vara en la cabeza.

-¡No me rezongue y siéntese de una buena vez jovencita!-repitió Kenneth con un tono más autoritario que antes.

Confundida, Jaspe se sentó en una de las sillas, justo al lado de Odd, quien desvió la mirada con actitud rebelde, hecho que confundió todavía más a Jaspe, pero antes de poder decir algo, Kenneth volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¡Soy el profesor "No pude pensar lo suficientemente rápido en un nombre", y yo les enseñare la materia de "Conquista Espacial Clase 1"! ¡En esta clase aprenderá como ser los más grandes conquistadores de todo el universo, aprenderá a ser tiranos sumamente temidos y respetados! ¡Espero grandes cosas de usted!-señalo Kenneth mirando a Jaspe con una sonrisa de confianza.

Jaspe se quedó confundida ante aquellas palabras, pero antes de poder decir alguna otra cosa-Pst-la voz de Odd capto su atención y cuando volteo a verlo, el rubio le paso una hoja de papel doblada, al tiempo que se reía burlonamente.

Jaspe tomo el papel, pero entonces Kenneth apareció justo en medio de ambos-¡Logre ver eso! ¡Conque pasándose notas! ¿Eh? ¡Deme eso!-exigió Kenneth arrebatándole la hoja y desdoblándola, se quedó un momento pensativo, para luego sujetar a Odd de la oreja y levantarlo con un tirón-¡Muy bien jovencito, se acabó, irás directamente a la oficina de la directora!-declaro saliendo junto con Odd de la bodega, al tiempo que tiraba la hoja en un cesto de basura, dejando a Jaspe sola.

La Gema se quedó unos segundos sentadas y cuando la curiosidad la invadió, se levantó y se acercó hacia el cesto de basura, tomo el papel y lo desdoblo, encontrando un dibujo dividido en dos cuadros, en uno estaba ella viendo precisamente el papel con una cara de enojada y con la palabra "tú" con una flecha que la señalaba, en el otro cuadro estaba un dibujo de Kenneth y Odd, los cuales estaban corriendo por las calles con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Odd le sacaba el dedo y con la palabra "nosotros", siento señalados también con una flecha.

Al comprender lo que había pasado, Jaspe partió la hoja en dos, al tiempo que gritaba con mucha furia por la forma en que fue engañada por un par de humanos, quienes corrían con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de la bodega y del muelle lo antes posibles.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde su prisión, Drago abrió los ojos al sentir la inmensa ira, así como también un poder tan salvaje y destructivo que podría serle muy útil para llevar a cabo sus planes, interesado por esa energía, Drago fijo su atención en la dueña de toda esa furia y odio.

-Ah, es la Jaspe del Planeta Madre, así que aún está desesperada por volver a ser Malachita, que encantador, creo que esto puede ser tremendamente benéfico para mí, será mejor mantenerla vigilada-señalo Drago con maldad, al tiempo que sus ojos rojos resplandecían.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Batman estaba trabajando en una máquina que creo para una función en especial, misma que ya fue probada mediante simulaciones virtuales, ahora solo faltaba probarla de manera física, pero para ello necesitaba de un componente especial, por fortuna sabía dónde podía encontrarlo.

-Disculpe señor, pero la señorita Shimmer y las demás han venido para el entrenamiento de hoy-informo Alfred apareciendo con una charola con comida para el Caballero de la Noche.

-El día de hoy tendremos un cambio de planes, pero diles que vengan a la cueva cuanto antes, ya que ellas también deben estar presentes, serán necesarias para el proyecto-indico Batman y Alfred asintió.

-¿Cree que finalmente ha logrado lo que Rose Cuarzo jamás pudo?-pregunto Alfred.

-Rose Cuarzo siempre hizo lo mejor que puedo, pero se equivocó de método, si mis suposiciones son acertadas finalmente he encontrado el método indicado-señalo Batman.

-Maravilloso, eso le dará mucho gusto a las Crystal Gems, pero dígame señor ¿Por qué se ofreció y puso tanto empeño en ayudar a las Gemas tanto como ayuda a las chicas?-pregunto Alfred más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-Nadie debería perder a ningún miembro de su familia y eso eran las Crystal Gems, aunque en ese momento no lo sabían-respondió Batman con total tranquilidad, hecho que provoco una sonrisa un poco triste en Alfred, pues él sabía muy bien porque motivos la familia era tan importante para el joven Bruno.

Mientras subía por las escaleras de vuelta a la mansión para indicarles a las chicas que bajaran, Alfred no pudo evitar suspirar con profunda satisfacción, ya que desde que esas jovencitas llegaron a la vida de Batman, la mansión estaba volviendo a tener vida, pero de un modo en que nunca antes había existido, no desde la muerte de Thomas y Martha, las chicas siempre buscaban una oportunidad para divertirse, el mismo Bruno se sintió tentado a verlas cuando estas jugaban en el jardín, todo el alboroto que causaban, como se divertían compitiendo, jugando o nadando en la piscina.

Mientras Alfred iba por las chicas, Batman hizo un llamado-Garnet, soy Batman, será mejor que vengas a la Bati Cueva y trae a todo tu equipo, creo que finalmente encontré la cura-respondió Batman con una leve sonrisa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Jaspe recorría las calles de la ciudad, al tiempo que la lluvia parecía cesar en cualquier momento, pero esta volvía a comenzar con más fuerza, para Jaspe era una clara señal de que Lapis se encontraba cerca y no iba a detenerse hasta encontrarla y volver a fusionarse, aunque tuviera que obligarla, pero con el poder de Malachita finalmente destruiría a Rose y a su ejército.

Mientras recorría las calles, se ocultaba entre los callejones y observaba a la gente que caminaba por la lluvia o iban en sus autos, entre otras cosas, Jaspe puso una expresión de asco ante aquella visión.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué motivos Rose Cuarzo y sus tropas pierden el tiempo protegiendo este planeta, que no es más que una roca olvidada?-cuestiono furiosa.

 _-"Porque para ellas este mundo es más valioso que su planeta de origen, que sus Diamantes y que todas sus compañeras Gemas"-_ expreso una tenebrosa voz que hizo que Jaspe se pusiera en guardia.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?-cuestiono volteando para todos lados, pero no veía absolutamente nada, ese hecho comenzó a preocuparla, ya que ella había jurado que escucho una voz, una que sonaba sumamente aterradora y que de algún modo era más imponente que las voces de las Diamantes.

 _-"Que divertido es ver que el Cuarzo Final tiembla como una pequeña Perla"-_ repitió aquella voz dejándola aterrada.

Jaspe lanzo un puñetazo contra unos contenedores de basura, pero no vio absolutamente nada, eso la dejo perpleja, pero también se enfureció al escuchar que la compararon con una Perla, a ELLA, al Cuarzo Supremo, mismo que era una clara definición de lo que una Gema debe ser.

-¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con una Perla? ¡Muéstrate ahora!-exigió Jaspe buscando por todos lados.

 _-"Me gustaría hacerlo, pero me temo que eso es algo difícil para mí en estos momentos, tendrás que conformarte con esto por el momento"-_ expreso la maligna voz.

Fue cuando una sombra comenzó a tomar la forma de Drago, al tiempo que sus brillantes ojos rojos aparecían, cuando Jaspe lo vio se quedó muda y antes de poder reaccionar, quedo presa en un trance mental, fue cuando tuvo frente a ella a la Gran Bestia del Mal.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar-saludo Drago mostrando su prisión y sus cadenas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué eres tú?-exclamo Jaspe aterrada.

-Yo soy el principio y el fin, soy la bestia que hace que hasta tus queridas Diamantes tiemblen de miedo-sentencio Drago, Jaspe quiso contradecirlo, pero ella estaba aterrada ante aquel imponente y oscuro ser-pero no te traje aquí para hablar de mí, sé lo que quieres, destruir a Rose Cuarzo por lo que le hizo a tu querida Diamante Rosa, pero por más que lo has intentado has fracasado una y otra vez-expreso Drago con maldad.

-No tienes que decírmelo ¡Es la maldita fusión! ¡Siempre es la fusión!-bramo Jaspe.

Drago se rio al verla tan alterada y molesta-Lo entiendo a la perfección, es frustrante cuando seres más débiles te vencen, yo puedo ayudarte a que vuelvas a ser Malachita y destruyas a las Crystal Gems-.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué lo haría exactamente?-pregunto Jaspe con desconfianza.

-Al igual que tú, yo también tengo enemigos a los cuales quiero ver muertos, mis mejores guerreros se encargaran de ellas, pero nunca está de más tener un plan alterno-explico Drago-yo te ayudare a ti y tu me ayudaras a mí, destruyendo a esos enemigos que me están causando problemas-.

-¿Quieres que me encargue de destruir a alguien? Eso me parece más que perfecto-dijo Jaspe sonriendo-para eso es para lo que vivo, para destruir y causar sufrimiento a otros, especialmente si se trata de los soldados de Rose y de los humanos-agrego golpeando su puño con fuerza.

-Aun así puede que necesites de ayuda, los humanos que están con las Crystal Gems son sumamente poderosos y su maestro es el guerrero más fuerte de todo el universo-señalo Drago.

-¿Qué? ¿Un simple humano el guerrero más fuerte del universo? ¡Eso es absurdo!-exclamo Jaspe.

-Él fue capaz de derrotar a Darkseid-revelo Drago entrecerrando los ojos y con un brillo de furia al ver que uno de sus heraldos más poderosos fue vencido por un simple humano.

¿Qué?-la sorpresa de Jaspe era increíble, no podía creerlo, Darkseid, el ser más poderoso del universo, un ser que hasta las Diamantes mismas temían fue derrotado por un simple humano.

Pero ahora, en esos precisos momentos, frente a ella tenía a un ser que realmente era más temible que el mismo Darkseid, era como estar frente a un tipo de fusión entre Darkseid y Doomsday, eso realmente era una imagen en extremo aterradora, fue cuando Drago volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Por ese motivo creo que necesitaras ayuda realmente eficiente y no hablo de una patética brigada de Rubís que envió Diamante Amarillo-señalo Drago y eso hizo que Jaspe saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Diamante Amarillo envió…?-.

-Eso no importa ahora-expreso Drago en un rugido que dejo congelada a Jaspe, era la primera vez que se sentía tan temerosa, tan indefensa, era una sensación horrible y vergonzosa para ella-te daré un ejército que realmente pueda cumplir con nuestros objetivos, triunfa y serás bien recompensada, fállame y yo mismo te eliminare-sentencio Drago.

Jaspe abrió sus ojos de golpe ante aquella visión que tuvo, realmente fue algo aterrador y la voz de ese ser era tan abrumadora que incluso comenzó a sudar, nunca se había sentido de ese modo y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, pero fue entonces que las sombras comenzaron a materializarse ante ella y tomaron formas físicas.

Al principio, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero poco a poco, las sombras comenzaron a tomar formas que provocaron una sonrisa en Jaspe, al tiempo que comprendía que este era el ejército que Drago le estaba otorgando para poder cumplir con su misión, realmente era maravilloso.

-Muy bien Lapis, lo quieras o no volveremos a ser Malachita y una vez que estemos juntas de nuevo aplastaremos a Rose Cuarzo de una vez por todas-expreso comenzando a reírse de manera diabólica al ver que finalmente tenía un ejército digno de su grandeza, acabaría con Rose y entregaría su Gema a las Diamantes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Batman se encontraba trabajando en la computadora dándoles los últimos toques al proyecto que había desarrollado, fue cuando las Hijas de la Noche hicieron acto de aparición, aunque en todas había una mirada de desconcierto al ver a Batman tan concentrado en un extraño proyecto.

-¿Qué es eso maestro?-pregunto Twilight con bastante interés.

-Es un proyecto en el que he estado trabajando, pero no se preocupen, no tiene que ver con ustedes, al menos, no del todo, ya que necesitare su ayuda para poder ponerlo en marcha-indico Batman.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí confundidas, pero antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo por las palabras de Batman, un destello de luz ilumino la cueva y las Crystal Gems aparecieron en la Bati Cueva, acompañados por Steven, Connie y las resientes miembros del grupo, Lapis y Peridot.

-¡Vaya! ¡No puedo creer que en verdad estemos aquí!-exclamo Steven con ojos en la estrella.

-Señor, sus invitados ya han llegado-informo Alfred.

-Gracias Alfred-dijo Batman levantándose y acercándose a las Gemas, fue cuando su atención se fijó en los niños-veo que también los trajeron-.

-Cuando Steven supo a donde vendríamos insistió en venir-explico Garnet.

-Y veo que también trajeron a sus nuevas integrantes-observo Batman mirando a Lapis y Peridot.

La gema técnica dio un paso al frente y se aclaró la garganta-La última vez no tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos formalmente, así que permítame presentarme, me llamo…-.

-Peridot, antigua Gema técnica del Planeta Madre al servicio de Diamante Amarillo, a quien traicionaste después de que descubriste que para ella no eras más que una Peridot entre muchas otras, salvaste a la Tierra y ahora eres una Crystal Gem, pero continuas con el emblema de Diamante Amarillo-dijo Batman dejando a Peridot congelada-y en cuanto a ti, tú eres Lapis Lazuli, lamento mucho los años que pasaste encerrada en ese espejo y admiro tu valor por lo que le hiciste a Jaspe-.

-Gracias-dijo Lapis impresionada por las palabras de Batman.

Ambas Gemas se vieron entre sí y luego a la Gema más alta del grupo-Él es Batman-respondió con sencillez.

-Viejo, siempre me pone nerviosa por lo acertado que es en todo lo que dice-dijo Amatista.

-Eh maestro ¿está todo bien?-pregunto Twilight apareciendo junto con las demás.

-Supongo que deben recordar a las Crystal Gems-dijo Batman.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Nos ayudaron a patearle el trasero a Drago cuando nos atacó!-respondió Rainbow haciendo movimientos de karate y otras cosas.

-¿Es necesario mencionarlo tan exaltada?-pregunto Sunset de brazos cruzados.

-Por favor, cuando se trata de la labor que hacemos las Crystal Gems siempre es bueno decirlo con esa emoción-dijo Peridot con una grata sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿De qué hablas? Tú no hiciste nada-recordó Pinkie Pie rascándose la cabeza-yo recuerdo que fueron Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo y Korra quienes nos ayudaron a devolverlo a su encierro-.

Peridot se quedó seria ante eso, pero antes de poder decir algo, Garnet tomo la palabra-Que ellos continúen con las presentaciones, dime Batman ¿para qué nos mandaste llamar?-pregunto Garnet acomodándose las gafas.

-Creo que finalmente he encontrado la respuesta que necesitabas-respondió Batman sonriendo levemente.

Al escuchar eso, Garnet se mostró sorprendida y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro-¿Garnet? ¿De qué está hablando?-pregunto Perla confundida.

Antes de que Batman dijera algo, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Problemas!-grito Fluttershy preocupada.

Rápidamente, el Caballero de la Noche corrió hacia la computadora y comenzó a teclear algunas cosas, Peridot se quedó muda al ver la tecnología que había en aquella cueva tan tenebrosa, realmente era increíble, por otro lado, Lapis se sentía un poco asustada en ese lugar, le recordaba el momento en que estuvo prisionera en el espejo y luego bajo el peso del mar.

-¿Cuál es la situación?-pregunto Twilight acercándose a Batman.

-Un grave problema, creo que necesitaremos la ayuda de las Crystal Gems, porque es una amenaza que tiene que ver con ella-señalo Batman activando la pantalla.

En la pantalla la imagen de Jaspe hizo acto de aparición, la Gema del Planeta Madre estaba atacando a la ciudad y al verla, en Amatista apareció una mirada de enojo, ya que aún quería vencerla y devolverle todos los golpes que le dio, Lapis por su parte se quedó aterrada ante aquella imagen, no podía creer que esa psicópata aun estuviera por ahí.

-¿Quién establos es esa?-pregunto Applejack sorprendida por la forma de aquella ¿mujer?

-Es Jaspe, una Gema del Planeta Madre, parece que aún no se ha rendido en sus intentos de destruir el planeta-respondió Perla.

-¡Batman mira!-declaro Sunset señalando la pantalla.

-Lo veo-dijo Batman entrecerrando los ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Jaspe iba comandando un imponente ejército de bestias oscuras, mismas que tenían la forma de criaturas míticas como la Quimera, un Cíclope, una Hidra, entre otras criaturas que parecían Minotauros e incluso algunas Gemas Mutantes.

Jaspe iba montada en el lomo de una de las Quimeras-¡Esto sí que es un ejército!-declaro sonriendo diabólicamente.

Fue cuando la policía hizo acto de aparición, rápidamente, Celestia bajo de su auto y tomo el megáfono-¡Esta es la policía de Ciudad Gótica, ríndase ahora o abriremos fuego!-advirtió Celestia.

Al escuchar eso, Jaspe se echó a reír-¡Por favor! ¿Creen que unos insignificantes humanos podrán frenar a este ejército?-pregunto Jaspe con burla, antes de que uno de los Minotauros se lanzara en una embestida que lanzo un auto contra la policía.

-¡Al suelo!-grito Celestia a tiempo, justo cuando el auto por poco la aplastaba-¡Necesitamos refuerzos pronto!-indico Celestia.

-¿Refuerzos? ¡Necesitamos al puto Godzilla!-exclamo Bullock con sarcasmo.

-¡Si quieren que su ciudad no sea convertida en un montón escombros entonces solo tienen que hacer algo, entréguenme a Lapis Lazuli!-declaro Jaspe sonriendo de manera retorcida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Al escuchar el anuncio de Jaspe, las Crystal Gem se quedaron mudas, mientras que Lapis se sentía congelada, Steven, Peridot y Connie corrieron a su lado, Sunset también se quedó en silencio, volteando a ver a la Gema Azul.

-Me quiere… ¿a mí?-exclamo Lapis sumamente asustada por las palabras de Jaspe, el Caballero de la Noche ya se imaginaba porque motivos esa lunática quería a la Gema del Agua, pero le preocupaba mucho el ejército que Jaspe tenía a su disposición.

-Jaspe tiene con ella a un ejército de Gemas Corruptas, pero esas criaturas…jamás había visto monstruo como esos-observo Perla intrigada.

Fue cuando Twilight tomo la palabra-¡Batman! ¡Esos monstruos…!-.

-Lo sé, Jaspe se ha aliado con Drago para poder cumplir sus objetivos-señalo Batman con seriedad.

Ante aquella noticia, las Hijas de la Noche y las Crystal Gems se quedaron heladas, ya que una alianza entre la Gran Bestia del Mal con una bestia como Jaspe entonces solo significaban graves problemas para la ciudad.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es terrible, Jaspe, una de las Gemas más peligrosas del Planeta Madre ahora tiene bajo su mando a un ejército de Drago y está causando grandes destrozos en Ciudad Gótica para volver a fusionarse con Lapis ¿Qué es lo que harán ahora Batman, las Hijas de la Noche y las Crystal Gem para solucionar este predicamento?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ESE SI FUE UN COMBATE, REALMENTE EL TORNEO EMPEZO CON GANAS, POR FIN ALGO QUE EN VERDAD ME EMOCIONA, AUNQUE TAMBIEN ME PREOCUPA EL MISTERIOSO ENCAPUCHADO QUE ACOMPAÑA AL DIOS PAYASO, DETUVO UN ATAQUE CON GRAN FACILIDAD…ALGO ME DICE QUE EL UNIVERSO 11 SERA EL MAS DIFICIL DE VENCER, PERO POR AHORA, REALMENTE ME EMOCIONO, NO ME HE SENTIDO ASI DE EMOCIONADO POR DB DESDE LA BATALLA FINAL CON BOO, AUNQUE REALMENTE ME EXTRAÑO QUE ESOS LOBOS SE HAGAN MAS FUERTES CON ESTEROIDES**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _el momento del enfrentamiento pronto llegara, pero primero quiero preparar como va a ser, ya que es algo que debo planear con cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _son Dioses, así que no es de extrañar, pero vaya que le dolió al pobre Bills. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y lo peor de todo es que fue su querido hermano quien más ha visto el video, así como también más comentarios ha dejado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _creo que esa es una lección que Wa Shin Tong debería aprender, pero muy pronto ese pajarraco recibirá lo que se merece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _tampoco te lo tomes tan así, solo me pareció extraño que te rieras y señalaras que fue más lo de Rainbow, tomando en cuenta lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _eso es algo imposible de saber, solo se puede decir en teoría, como todo en esta vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _logro encontrar un mejor camino y aunque eso es algo que siempre la perseguirá, ahora sabe cómo enfrentarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _suena muy bien y claro que te entiendo, después de todo, Bills nunca se esperó que alguien se atreviera a divulgar lo que pasó con Fluttershy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es cierto, pero recuerda que estaba con otra Diosa de la Destrucción y una Diosa de la Luz, la cual está a su mismo nivel y que fue Whiss quien subió el video. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pues que intente destruir a todos los Dioses, porque como le explicaron Amaterasu y Deboness, es el video más visto en la God Tube. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ahora las Hijas de la Noche tienen que lidiar con cierta Gema psicópata que está obsesionada con fusionarse de nuevo con una inocente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _en su momento debió pensar que era una gran idea, hasta que estos comenzaron a suicidarse uno por uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _veré que puedo hacer, aunque por el momento Drago ya tiene una nueva integrante en su ejército, aunque ella no lo sabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _eso es cierto, pero ojo, nunca dije que se pudiera curar, es algo que puedes tratar y la persona puede llegar a tener una vida mejor que una persona "normal". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _por ahora estoy preparando todo para la gran batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _no será tan fácil, especialmente con los Dioses tratando de impedir que escapen de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _por ahora tienen otros problemas que atender, la psicópata Jaspe ha llegado y ha formado una alianza con el peor de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ayuda mucho cuando el responsable fue su propio ángel Guardián, como dedujo Xiang al acusar a Whiss por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _solo espera a que Fluttershy vea a Champa, especialmente porque el hermano de Bills esta gordito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _no esperes que se enfrenten directamente con ellas, ya que ese no es el estilo de Abzu, quien siempre quiere probar a sus futuros rivales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _por ahora las Hijas de la Noche tienen que lidiar con la demente Jaspe, quien quiere volver a ser Malachita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues creo que sería el hecho de que Bills ahora sabe que su hermano es quien más comentarios ha dejado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _si tomas en cuenta que las Diosas le dijeron que es el video más visto no es de extrañar, especialmente por los comentarios de Champa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _por el momento las Hijas de la Noche ayudaran a las Crystal Gems en contra de una de sus más grandes enemigas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _Bills va a ser la burla entre los Dioses por mucho tiempo, especialmente con los demás Dioses de la Destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _eso es algo seguro, especialmente porque será Champa quien se asegure de que no se olvide eso en mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _esa información ya la conocía, con eso ya puedo pensar bien como agregarlos al fic, aunque tendré que cambiar un poco al Dios del Universo 1 para explicar el puesto de Deboness. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _gracias, aunque ahora Bills va a maldecir todo eso y creo que su "Internet" será mucho mejor que lo que tenemos en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _veré que puedo hacer, por ahora las Hijas de la Noche tendrán que lidiar contra Jaspe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _el ataque para liberar a Zaleska debe ser planeado cuidadosamente, después de todo, aunque los Maestros no pueden ser destruidos por métodos convencionales, no son tan tontos como para lanzarse contra 3 Dioses y dos Ángeles a una batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _especialmente porque cuando ellos aparezcan también se liberaran el resto de los guerreros de alto rango en el Ejército de las Tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _Bills tardara mucho en olvidar esa humillación, especialmente porque su querido hermano no se lo hará olvidar tan fácilmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _eso es muy seguro, al igual que otros personajes, especialmente por lo que dejaron en sus historias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, Zultanita, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, El Monitor, Sombra 02, Black Hunter, Odín, Bowser300000, Ryo Red, Raft, Hamon, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, AndrosValgreen4, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Zeppeli, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	27. Vence tu miedo

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Jaspe, una de las Gemas más peligrosas de todo el universo no se ha rendido tras sus derrotas anteriores y quiere volver a fusionarse con Lapis para convertirse en Malachita y destruir a todos sus enemigos…Drago decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad y le entrego a Jaspe una parte de su ejército para que destruyera a las Hijas de la Noche y a las Crystal Gems al mismo tiempo, justo cuando Batman las mando llamar para presentarles el avance del misterioso proyecto que Garnet le solicito, ahora la ciudad está bajo el ataque de Jaspe y de un ejército de criaturas de la oscuridad ¿será posible que puedan detenerlos antes de que suceda un daño irreparable?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 27**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 27 Vence tu miedo**

La destrucción por Ciudad Gótica continuaba, Jaspe usaba el poderoso ejército que Drago le había proporcionado para causar una gran devastación y una enorme cantidad de pánico entre los ciudadanos, los cuales corrían lo más rápido posible, siendo orientados por la policía.

Naturalmente, el DPGC no se quedó sin hacer nada y comenzó a disparar contra la senda de monstruos, pero sus armas nada lograban hacerles a esas terribles criaturas, hecho que divirtió de sobremanera a la psicópata Jaspe, quien se rio de todos los intentos de la gente para frenarla.

-¡Sus armas son completamente inútiles contra este formidable ejército, lo mejor será que se rindan humanos patéticos, son tan desagradables como esta roca que llaman hogar!-declaro Jaspe riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Desde su escondite, el Guasón observaba todo lo que pasaba en la ciudad, mientras comía un poco de palomitas como si estuviera viendo una divertida película, ya que ahora se reía al ver las caras de pánico de los ciudadanos, así como también la enorme desesperación de Celestia por no poder frenarlos.

-¿Qué cree que este pasando Sr. G?-pregunto Harley apareciendo.

-Creo que el jefe máximo del mal tiene un nuevo emisario, uno que realmente sabe cómo divertirse en grande-dijo el Guasón sonriendo macabramente-aunque realmente es una novata, su acto no tiene gracia ni elegancia, por suerte eso va a mejorar-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Jaspe disfrutaba del espectáculo de brazos cruzados, sonriendo divertida al ver cómo la gente escapaba de ella, realmente ese planeta no valía absolutamente nada, sería una gran forma de vengar a Diamante Rosa destruyendo todo lo que Rose Cuarzo protegió y amo, definitivamente los humanos no tenía salvación.

-¡Este es el final humano, ya que ustedes solo sirven para ser usados como blancos!-sentencio Jaspe.

-Repite eso si te atreves-dijo una voz que salió de la nada, justo en el momento en que Batman apareció y de una patada sorpresiva derribo a Jaspe de la Quimera.

Al sentir a su jinete salir disparada de su cabeza y a un intruso sobre la misma, la Quimera lanzo un rugido feroz y se dispuso a quitarse a la molestia de la cabeza, pero Batman salto a tiempo, ya que Fluttershy disparo una de sus flechas que tomo la forma de un elefante, mismo que embistió con fuerza a la Quimera, derribándola y haciéndola desaparecer.

-¿Un elefante? Ese si es un buen animal de ataque-felicito Sunset sonriéndole.

-Gracias-dijo Fluttershy sonrojada por la felicitación de la peli fuego.

-No es momento de festejar-indico Batman apareciendo junto con las demás Hijas de la Noche, las cuales se pusieron en guardia.

Jaspe reapareció sumamente molesta, especialmente al ver que fue un simple humano quien la había derribado, pero antes de poder hacer algo, la voz de Drago se escuchó de nuevo en su cabeza.

 _-"Ellos son los humanos de los que te hable, no los subestimes o tendrás el mismo destino que muchos otros tuvieron antes que tú"-_ advirtió Drago.

Al escuchar eso, Jaspe sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo y miro al equipo de la noche-Vaya, entonces estas son las grandes guerreras que se interponen en el camino de la fuerza máxima de todos los universos-.

-Y tú eres Jaspe, una de las Gemas más psicópatas de todo el universo-observo Batman-y podría agregar una de las más tontas por haberte aliado con Drago-.

Esta vez, Jaspe estallo en carcajadas tras escuchar a Batman-¡No puedo creer que un simple humano se atreva a llamarme de ese modo, aunque debo reconocer que me sorprende que sepas quien me está ayudando!-.

-No es difícil de saberlo-dijo Batman con seriedad.

-¡Especialmente cuando ya hemos tenido contacto con tu amo!-señalo Twilight desafiante, ante aquella última frase, la sonrisa de Jaspe desapareció por completo de su rostro dando paso a una mirada de indignación.

-¡Él no es mi amo! ¡Es mi aliado, yo solo sirvo a las Diamantes!-declaro Jaspe.

-Sigue creyendo eso-expreso Garnet apareciendo junto con el resto de las Crystal Gems, incluso Lapis estaba presente entre el grupo.

Al ver a sus grandes enemigos, especialmente a Steven, la sorpresa apareció en su rostro, pero también aquella sonrisa psicópata que tanto la caracterizaba-Rose, que gusto verte de nuevo-.

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo, en serio quisiera hacerlo-dijo Steven.

-¡Momento!-intervino Pinkie Pie-¿Te llamas Rose? Creí que eras Steven-señalo confundida.

-Es complicado de explicar-respondió Steven con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Pinkie Pie iba a preguntar lo que Steven quería decir con esas palabras, pero Rarity se adelantó-Arlequín querida, este no es el momento para hacer preguntas-señalo la chica diamante.

-¡Ok!-.

Jaspe miraba a Batman, a las Hijas de la Noche y a las Crystal Gems, cuando su mirada se detuvo en Lapis y una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro, dejando congelada a la Gema del agua, quien sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba ante la mirada que Jaspe le lanzaba.

-Veo que me han ayudado mucho el día de hoy, no solo me entregaron el mando de un nuevo y poderoso ejército, sino que además me trajeron a mi compañera de fusión ¿Qué dices Lapis? ¿Quieres volver a ser Malachita?-pregunto de manera siniestra.

Al escuchar eso, Lapis tembló de miedo, hecho que Batman y Sunset notaron más que cualquier otro del grupo, a excepción claro de Steven, Lapis y Peridot, pero antes de que alguno dijera algo, Lapis encaro a Jaspe y con voz fría le dio su respuesta.

-¡Te dije que no! ¡Nunca más quiero volver a sentirme del modo en que me sentí cuando estábamos fusionadas, eso no era sano!-declaro con firmeza.

Jaspe gruño ante eso, pero no tardo en volver a sonreír-¡Habría sido más fácil que aceptaras, ya que ahora tendré que obligarte a hacerlo, volveremos a ser Malachita te guste o no!-.

-¡Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí!-declaro Peridot desafiante, dejando sorprendida a Lapis.

Jaspe solo pudo estallar en carcajadas al escuchar eso-¿De verdad crees que tú podrás hacer algo? Sin tus partes robóticas eres tan inútil como esa Amatista defectuosa y como todos estos humanos que te acompañan-.

-¿Inútiles?-exclamo Rainbow sintiéndose ofendida, para luego usar su gran velocidad y destruir a varios Minotauros con su lanza-¿Qué tan inútil te pareció eso?-.

Jaspe se quedó muda de asombro ante eso y luego miro al resto de las chicas, quienes estaban en guardia, al igual que las Crystal Gems y el Caballero de la Noche, por su parte, Celestia y el resto de la policía observaba todo desde atrás, cuando Bullock se acercó a la comisionada.

-¿Qué hacemos comisionada?-pregunto Bullock.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, solo seremos un estorbo, pero podemos llevar a esta gente a un sitio seguro-indico Celestia y Bullock asintió.

Jaspe comenzó a temblar por la furia que sentía ante aquello, no podía ser cierto, era imposible que existiera humanos con capacidades tan sorprendentes y que fueran capaces de lidiar contra Gemas, pero en vez de molestarse mucho se emocionó, ya que como guerrera amaba mucho pelear.

-¡Esto realmente es emocionante! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Jaspe lanzando a su ejército de bestias oscuras y de Gemas Corruptas contra sus enemigos.

Batman, las Hijas de la Noche y las Crystal Gems se prepararon para la batalla también, dividiéndose en grupos, aunque antes de poder ir a la batalla, Batman detuvo a Lapis y Peridot-Ustedes dos esperen un momento, quiero hablar con ambas-.

-¿Hablar? Debe estar bromeando ¡Estamos en medio de una batalla!-declaro Peridot.

-¡Hagan lo que dice!-indico Garnet dejando confundidas a las dos Gemas, para luego lanzarse a la batalla.

Steven y Connie también participaron en la misma, fusionándose en Stevonnie, para asombro de las Hijas de la Noche, excepto de Twilight y Sunset, quienes habían hecho muy bien su tarea de investigación de los héroes, villanos, así como también habilidades y debilidades, cortesía de Batman.

Jaspe observaba la batalla sorprendida, realmente no se esperaba que esas mocosas fueran capaces de lidiar contra las bestias y las Gemas que conformaba su ejército, pero entonces recordó que todo eso no era más que una simple distracción para poder ir por su premio mayor, mismo que luego usaría para acabar con Rose y con todos sus amigos.

-¡Jaspe!-la voz de Amatista llamo su atención, la cual se lanzó contra ella rodando en el suelo.

-¿Jamás aprendes verdad?-pregunto divertida y haciendo lo mismo que Amatista

Ambas chocaron con fuerza, pero Jaspe fue quien obtuvo la victoria, lanzando a Amatista por los aires, al ver eso, Pinkie Pie uso su Bastón para crear un lazo y atraparla en el aire, lo consiguió, pero la fuerza del choque provoco que ella también fuera jalada por Amatista.

-¡Arlequín/Amatista!-gritaron Twilight y Perla respectivamente, deteniendo el ataque de otros monstruos.

Ambas heroínas cayeron justo dentro de una panadería, quedando Pinkie Pie sobre Amatista-Ok…eso no debía haber pasado-dijo Pinkie Pie confundida por lo que ocurrió.

Amatista solo gruño ante eso-¡Esa Jaspe, le voy a…!-.

-¡Donas!-grito Pinkie Pie al ver que efectivamente cayeron sobre donas y rápidamente comenzó a comer varias, ante la mirada sorprendida de unos asustados empleados de esa panadería-envíenle la cuenta a Batman-dijo Pinkie Pie sabiendo que eso era algo que nunca harían

Jaspe vio que todos sus enemigos estaban ocupados en la batalla, por lo que decidió que era el momento de ir por lo que había venido en primer lugar, después de eso, usaría todo el poder del océano para hundir a toda esa ciudad junto con sus repulsivos habitantes humanos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman les dijo a Lapis y Peridot lo que tenía en mente, lo que provoco que ambas gritaran llenas de asombro y alarma-¿Qué quiere que hagamos que?-pregunto Peridot incrédula.

-Que se fusionen para que nos ayuden en esta batalla-repitió Batman con seriedad.

-¡No puede pedirnos que hagamos eso, especialmente a mí!-expreso Lapis mirando a Batman con miedo en los ojos.

El Caballero de la Noche miro a Lapis fijamente y aunque no podía verlo bien por la máscara, Lapis pudo darse cuenta que en los ojos de Batman no había duda alguna en lo que les estaba pidiendo, ese humano era…muy misterioso, pero al mismo tiempo…antes de poder decir algo, Batman tomo la palabra.

-Sé por todo lo que pasaste y lamento mucho eso, pero la fusión es parte de ustedes, después de todo, son Gemas-señalo Batman como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¡Pero eso se sintió horrible…se sintió asqueroso…yo…no quiero volver a sentirme así!-exclamo Lapis.

-¿Y crees que te sentirás así con Peridot?-pregunto Batman, Peridot volteo a ver a Lapis, quien no supo que responder ante aquella pregunta-Lapis, quiero que mires hacia allá, ambas háganlo, díganme que es lo que ven-.

-Que todos nuestros amigos están peleando contra un ejército de monstruos mientras nosotros perdemos el tiempo-respondió Peridot con sarcasmo.

-Quiero que presten más atención, hacia las Hijas de la Noche-señalo Batman-cada una de ellas sufrió de alguna manera, perdieron seres que amaron, sus sueños fueron destruidos, quedaron prisioneras en sus propios cuerpos y hogares, entre otras cosas ¿te suena familiar Lapis?-pregunto Batman y Lapis se quedó en silencio-y aunque fue duro para ellas salieron adelante, gracias a la amistad que las unía, excepto por Firebird-.

-¿Por qué ella no?-pregunto Peridot comenzando a sentirse sumamente conmovida por las palabras de Batman.

-Firebird de algún modo sufrió más que cualquiera de las otras Hijas de la Noche, perdió a sus padres, le quitaron algo que es muy valioso para todas las jóvenes humanas, estuvo sola por mucho tiempo, atrapada en la oscuridad de su odio, de su resentimiento y de su temor, ahora ella ha salido adelante gracias a que se permitió volver a sentirse acompañada, querida, volver a tener amigas y una familia, aún tiene miedo, nunca se es libre de ese sentimiento, yo lo sé, pero está haciendo todo lo posible por salir adelante, por dejar todo lo que le paso atrás ¿sabes cuál es el secreto para lograrlo?-pregunto Batman y Lapis negó con la cabeza-enfrentarlo directamente-.

Un leve y sarcástico aplauso se escuchó, dando paso a Jaspe, quien miraba a Batman con una sonrisa burlona-Que palabras tan conmovedoras-señalo burlonamente-pero Lapis sabe muy bien lo que es, ella es igual a mí, por ese motivo debemos estar juntas-.

-¡Lapis no es como tú!-grito Peridot con decisión, al tiempo que daba un paso hacia Jaspe.

-¡Tú no te metas!-declaro Jaspe dándole un manotazo a la pequeña Peridot, quien se estrelló contra una pared.

-¡Peridot!-grito Lapis al ver eso.

-¡Me sorprende que esa enana se atreva a defenderte después de todo lo que has hecho!-señalo Jaspe de manera cruel.

Lapis tembló ante las palabras de Jaspe, cuando Batman se puso frente a ella a modo de protección-Ella solo te dio una probada de tu propia medicina, si la quieres tendrás que pasar sobre mí-.

Jaspe se rio ante eso-¿Y crees que un simple humano podrá detenerme a mí? ¡Soy el Cuarzo más perfecto que existe, no tienes…!-Batman le lanzo una bomba de humo que exploto justo en su cara, provocando que cerrara los ojos con fuerza por el ataque repentino.

Batman se lanzó contra Jaspe y le dio una patada, provocando que Jaspe retrocediera y por poco cayera al suelo-Hablas demasiado-señalo Batman sonriendo de manera burlona.

Al escuchar eso, Jaspe se enfureció mucho, al tiempo que invocaba su casco y se lanzaba contra Batman, el Caballero de la Noche dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, Jaspe comenzó a seguirlo, sin darse cuenta de que Batman la estaba alejando de Lapis, quien corrió a socorrer a Peridot.

-¡Peridot! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto alarmada.

-Estoy bien…soy más fuerte…de lo que parezco…-respondió Peridot sintiéndose como cuando le cayó aquella enorme roca encima-¿Dónde está Jaspe?-pregunto Peridot y Lapis le señalo en donde se encontraba.

Peridot vio como Batman se enfrentaba a Jaspe, haciendo uso un extraño arsenal de armas, para luego colocarse unos nudillos eléctricos y comenzar a golpearla con fuerza, provocando que Jaspe cayera, pero no tardo en recuperarse y volver a la batalla, Batman evadió otro de sus golpes muy a tiempo.

-¡Por mis estrellas!-exclamo Peridot al ver como Batman peleaba contra Jaspe, pero entonces, el Caballero de la Noche fijo su atención en Lapis.

La Gema Acuática sintió la mirada de Batman y a su mente vinieron de nuevo todas las palabras que él le dijo, fijo su atención en cada una de las pupilas de Batman, especialmente en Sunset, se dio cuenta de que aunque ella tenía muchos demonios internos peleaba por ayudar a todos, no solo a sus amigas o a las Gemas, sino a toda la ciudad, ella era capaz de lidiar con todos sus temores y era un simple humano, entonces…apretando sus puños con fuerza y viendo como Stevonnie lidiaba contra Gemas Corruptas y monstruos oscuros con ayuda de Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow, finalmente tomo una decisión.

-¡Peridot!-llamo Lapis captando la atención de la Gema Técnica-fusionémonos-pidió.

Al escuchar eso, Peridot se quedó muda-¿Qué? ¿Estas segura de eso?-pregunto Peridot sorprendida por la petición de Lapis, quien se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Lo estoy-respondió con total decisión y determinación en su mirada fría.

Mientras ellas se disponían a hacer el baile de la fusión, Batman evadió un nuevo golpe de Jaspe, quien comenzaba a molestarse por el hecho de que Batman solo esquivaba sus ataques, sin pelear ni contraatacar, lo que provocaba que su furia aumentara.

-¿Por qué putas no peleas humano?-cuestiono furiosa.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, solo podía distraerte por el momento-respondió Batman sonriendo de manera misteriosa.

Al escuchar eso, Jaspe se incorporó confundida y antes de que exigiera la respuesta-¡Oye tonta!-grito una voz detrás de ella.

Cuando Jaspe volteo, fue derribada por el golpe de un auto que salió volando hacia ella, lo que provoco que cayera al suelo con fuerza, cuando se hubo incorporado descubrió que había sido una nueva fusión, la cual era de piel color verde con detalles azules, cuatro brazos, de complexión delgada, cabello azul verdoso, con cuatro ojos, un par cubiertos por las gafas distintivas de Peridot, mientras en su frente sobresalía la Gema de la susodicha y en su espalda la de Lapis.

-¡Sorpresa!-declaro la nueva fusión, provocándole una sonrisa a Batman.

La repentina aparición de aquella fusión capto la atención de todos los presentes, incluso los demonios se detuvieron para verla-¡Mujer gigante!-grito Stevonnie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Vaya que lo es!-declaro Pinkie Pie apareciendo de la nada.

Jaspe se quedó más que sorprendida, no solo por la aparición de la nueva fusión, sino por quienes la conformaban-¿Quién putas se supone que eres?-cuestiono molesta.

-¡Puedes llamarme Turquesa y seré tu peor pesadilla!-declaro Turquesa colocándose en guardia.

 **(Nota: vi que no hubo mucha aceptación por el nombre que le di a esta fusión en "Guerras Vexacon", por ese motivo para este fic le di este nombre, espero les agrade o los convenza más)**

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Lapis? ¿Cómo preferiste fusionarte con esa traidora que conmigo?-cuestiono Jaspe con furia.

-Porque Peridot es mi amiga y sé que ella jamás me haría daño alguno, en cuanto a ti…-Turquesa alzo dos de sus manos y lanzo varios autos contra Jaspe, aplastándola con fuerza.

La maligna Gema reapareció sumamente molesta, para luego lanzarse al ataque, rápidamente, Turquesa abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, evadiendo el ataque de Jaspe, quien se estrelló contra un autobús, antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Batman abrió varios hidrantes de la calle.

-¡Creo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer!-indico Batman.

Turquesa asintió y uso los poderes de agua de Lapis para atrapar a Jaspe en una prisión de agua, momento que Batman aprovecho para lanzar una de sus capsulas congeladas, misma que dejo aprisionada a Jaspe en una prisión de hielo.

-¡Huntress!-grito Batman.

-¡Entendido!-Huntress lanzo su látigo y lo enredo en el bloque de hielo, lanzándola por los aires y provocando que cayera al mar.

-Bien hecho-felicito Garnet levantando un pulgar, para luego seguir contra los soldados de las tinieblas.

Las Hijas de la Noche se unieron a la batalla y acabaron con todos sus integrantes, definitivamente las armas Celestiales eran muy útiles-Eso fue todo un espectáculo-dijo Perla una vez que acabaron con todos los guerreros de las tinieblas o eso creyeron.

-¡No bajen la guardia aun!-grito Batman, pero fue muy tarde.

Uno de los esbirros de Drago se mantuvo oculto detrás de un auto derribado y disparo un rayo hacia Turquesa, para cuando la Gema se dio cuenta fue muy tarde y el ataque del guerrero maligno la golpeó en la frente, justo en la Gema de Peridot, rompiéndola en pedazos y provocando que se separara de nuevo.

-¡Peridot!-grito Lapis al ver eso.

El resto de las Crystal Gems se quedó horrorizado ante aquella visión, incluso las Hijas de la Noche se quedaron estáticas, pero Sunset apretó el mango de su espada con fuerza y se lanzó contra el demonio cortándolo en dos con un golpe de su espada, respirando agitadamente por lo enojada que estaba ante aquel ataque traicionero.

Cuando el último demonio fue vencido, rápidamente corrieron hacia Lapis, quien sostenía los fragmentos de Peridot, al tiempo que Stevonnie se separaba-¡Lapis! ¿Peridot está bien?-pregunto Steven aterrado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por toda respuesta, Lapis volteo a ver a su amigo con los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas, las Crystal Gems se quedaron en silencio, Perla y Amatista también comenzaron a llorar, mientras que Garnet apretaba los puños con fuerza y Connie consolaba a Steven, las Hijas de la Noche solo podían ver eso con tristeza, no estaban al 100% segura, pero el que una Gema se rompiera en pedazos no debía ser bueno.

-Ya dejen de llorar-dijo Batman tomando los fragmentos de la Gema de Peridot, ante el asombro de Lapis.

-¿Qué cree que hace?-.

-Pienso ayudar a tu amiga-dijo Batman con seriedad y dejando a todos mudos-voy a repararla-agrego subiendo al Bati Móvil, seguido por todos los demás.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Batman coloco los fragmentos de Peridot en una cabina de hierro puro, diseñado especialmente para soportar altas temperaturas de calor, para luego dirigirse a la computadora y preparar el proceso, todo ante la atenta mirada de sus pupilas y de las Gemas.

-Esto es ridículo, Rose no pudo reparar Gemas rotas ¿Qué le hace pensar que usted podrá?-pregunto Perla.

-Rose era una gran Gema, pero se equivocó en el medio para reparar a las Gemas, sus lágrimas sanaban heridas superficiales, pero no podían reparar un daño como este, fue cuando me di cuenta de que el frío no era la respuesta, sino el calor-respondió Batman-revisando sus Guarderías me di cuenta de que buscaban terrenos con tierra sumamente cálida, cerca de la corteza terrestre, eso ayudaba a crear Gemas, entonces si el calor las crea, también puede repararlas-explico Batman.

-Pero eso implicaría una cantidad de calor que se asemeja al que hay en el centro del planeta-señalo Perla.

-Por eso tenemos a Firebird aquí-dijo Batman-escucha Firebird, ya coloque la Gema de Peridot, así como otros materiales que ayudaran a su unión, pero tu espada es la única fuerza que puede crear el calor suficiente para unirla de vuelta ¿crees poder hacerlo?-.

-Lo intentare-aseguro Sunset desenvainando su espada.

-Magic Star, Lady Diamond, ustedes traten de contener todo ese calor mediante escudos mágicos, ya que esas temperaturas pueden ser muy peligrosas-indico Batman y ambas chicas asintieron-procedan-.

Sunset acerco su espada y la clavo en una ranura de la cabina, concentrando la energía de fuego, rápidamente, Twilight y Rarity envolvieron la cabina con barreras mágicas, al tiempo que la computadora marcaba el progreso, el calor era muy intenso, cualquier ser vivo hubiera muerto ante esa onda de calor, a las chicas comenzó a costarles mantenerlo encapsulado, pero por fortuna…

-Suficiente-indico Batman y las chicas pudieron frenar, cuando quitaron la barrera, Batman uso un extinguidor para enfriar la cabina y la abrió.

Todos se acercaron con muchas ansias, especialmente Lapis, el vapor no dejaba ver absolutamente nada y entonces un resplandor de luz ilumino la cueva, antes de que Peridot reapareciera con su Gema intacta.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-pregunto sumamente confundida y volteando rápidamente en todas direcciones.

-¡Peridot!-grito Steven-¡Volviste!-.

-¡Bienvenida de vuelta Peri!-saludo Amatista.

Lapis corrió y abrazo con fuerza a Peridot-¡Creí que te había perdido!-expreso con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ah…no…claro que no…pero…podrían decirme a donde me fui…-pidió Peridot confundida.

-¡No puedo creerlo, realmente funciono!-exclamo Perla con una gran alegría.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció Garnet mirando a Batman con una leve sonrisa.

-Consideren esto como un pago por haberme ayudado contra Superman-explico Batman sin darle la menor importancia.

-Y como siempre puedes contar con nosotras como tus aliadas, y como tus amigas-señalo Garnet sonriéndole.

Batman no dijo nada, pero Rainbow tomo la palabra-¡Oh sí! ¡Batman es la ley! ¡No hay nada que él no pueda hacer!-.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Esto amerita una gran fiesta! ¿Podemos hacerla?-pregunto Pinkie haciéndole ojitos a Batman y las demás no tardaron en unirse, incluso Steven, Connie y Peridot le hacían ojitos.

-Diviértanse-respondió Batman dirigiéndose hacia el Bati Móvil, después de todo, aún tenía trabajo que hacer, como buscar en donde cayó exactamente Jaspe.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por otra parte, liberándose de su prisión de hielo, Jaspe salió en una playa cercana al asilo de Arkham, arrastrándose por la arena, no porque estuviera débil, sino porque estaba sumamente conmocionada por el hecho de que un humano la haya vencido y peor aún, que Lapis haya preferido fusionarse con Peridot que con ella, estaba realmente molesta y humillada, pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse…

-Hola señorita Jaspe, creo que usted y yo tenemos algo en común, gusto por la destrucción, por ver sonrisas en las caras de nuestras víctimas y por pisotear a cierto murciélago-declaro el Guasón revelándose ante Jaspe, quien solo miro al más peligroso criminal con extrañeza, al tiempo que este comenzaba a reírse.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Jaspe fue vencida y Batman encontró un modo de reparar a las Gemas, pero…ahora el Guasón ha reclutado a Jaspe para su propio grupo de súper criminales y mientras tanto, los Dioses se preparan para una batalla que no pueden darse el lujo de perder"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito en Fanfic:**_

 **POR CIERTO, QUERÍA PREGUNTARLES DOS COSAS, LA PRIMERA ¿Quién CREEN QUE SEA EL PERSONAJE MAS DEBIL DE TODO DB; YAMCHA O CHAOS?**

 **Y LA SEGUNDA, A ALGUIEN LE SUENA ESTE ANIME:**

 **www. youtube watch? v=N2FgHGmetOk**

 **DE SER ASI ¿QUE OPINAN DEL MISMO? EN MI OPINION ERA MUY BUENO Y DEBO ADMITIR QUE CUANDO LOS VI QUISE TENER UNO, TANTO COMO UN DISCO DE DUELO**

 **TAMBIEN INFORMO QUE HE SUBIDO EL DISEÑO DE LA GUERRERA DEFINITIVA DE "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE" EN MI PAGINA DE DEVIANTART**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _me inspire en el hecho de que ha sido humillada solo por fusiones y eso en verdad la está comenzando a trastornar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ahora la situación es más grave, ya que aunque las Hijas de la Noche vencieron a Jaspe, esta fue rescatada por el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen para enlistarla en sus filas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _solo espera a ver lo que tengo planeado para cuando el hermano de Bills aparezca y conozca a Fluttershy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _primero van a tener unos encuentros con algunos otros villanos que son peligrosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pero ahora Batman logro lo que nadie nunca pudo, ni siquiera Rose Cuarzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _el momento de ese enfrentamiento se acerca, por ahora las chicas han vencido a Jaspe y además de todo, Batman les ha dado a las Crystal Gems una nueva esperanza, aunque el Guasón acaba de reclutar a Jaspe entre sus tropas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _aun los tengo y los Maestros los he basado en algunos, pero también he creado los míos de mi imaginación, en fin, Jaspe fue vencida, pero ahora esta con el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ciertamente, pero lo que caracteriza a Jaspe es su arrogancia y orgullo por ser considerada la única Gema valiosa que emergió de la Tierra y que desconoce por completo a Batman._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _Batman logro convencer a Lapis de que se fusionara con Peridot y gracias a ello venció su miedo, y también encontró un modo de reparar las Gemas rotas, no por nada es Batman._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _yo solo sé que finalmente me estoy comenzando a emocionar mucho porque finalmente este comenzando algo que realmente esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _con Jaspe vencida las chicas podrán relajarse, pero la Gema lunática ha sido encontrada por el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _solo sé que esa serie esta como DB Súper, tardan demasiado en pasar lo bueno, en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _considerando lo que está en juego creo que cualquiera de los Dioses Destructores habría abrazado a su respectivo Kaioshin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pues Batman ha encontrado el modo de reparar Gemas rotas, pero no para curar Gemas Corrompidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _de hecho no tienes ninguna falta, debió ser un error mío, ya que llevo el conteo de quienes comentan y quiénes no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _creo que hará ambas cosas, porque Fluttershy es así de tierna y eso hace que sea imposible enojarse con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _aunque eso no le agrada no le queda de otra más que obedecer a Abzu, pues tiene mucha razón al tratarse de 3 Dioses y 2 Ángeles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _realmente se ha trastornado con tantas derrotas y humillaciones, pero Batman también ha ayudado mucho a las Gemas en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _solo hay que recordar con qué facilidad supo que Lois estaba embarazada sin que Superman se lo dijera, realmente es bastante aterrador e impresionante que pueda leerte como un libro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _esos dos saben cómo salir de los problemas bien librados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _por suerte Batman siempre tiene un plan, realmente es el más grande de los grandes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _no cuando Batman está al frente, después de todo, él siempre encuentra una salida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _pero gracias a Batman el equipo ha salido victorioso y las Gemas encontraron una nueva esperanza para sus compañeras rotas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _es lo más probable, ya que Gohan ya no es el mismo guerrero que derroto a Cell, a mí en lo personal me gusto más como se enfrentó a Cell que a Majin Boo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _yo me imaginaba que iba a pedir que le mostrara lo que paso en el momento en que Rose destruyo a Diamante Rosa o también cuando encapsulo a Bismuto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _tomando en cuenta que quiso matar a Rubí cuando se fusiono a Zafiro yo diría que sí es mala, aunque por un instante sentí que vería a los humanos de otra forma por lo que hablo con Greg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _lo que significa que no es del todo cierto o ese guerrero también es del Universo 11, algo me dice que serán los más difíciles de vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pues acabas de ver una grande y es que Jaspe ahora va a trabajar con el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _exactamente y más me sorprendió que lo permitieran, aunque sí que ame esa batalla, realmente me emociono y mucho, casi me sentí como los dos Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _nuevamente la justicia ha triunfado y como acabas de ver, le dieron una lección a Jaspe, además de que Batman encontró un modo de reparar Gemas rotas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y aunque Jaspe fue vencida por Batman y las demás, ahora el Guasón la ha rescatado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _creo que ese es el problema de todas las Gemas del Planeta Madre, no se dan cuenta que para las Diamantes no son nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Zultanita, Éire, Olivia, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Black Hunter, Raft, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Zeppeli, WhiteKiller09, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Hell Drago, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Seiryu.001, Iron Mario, AndrosValgreen4, Draigon 2.0,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	28. Fiesta y Batalla

" _ **Jaspe buscaba desesperadamente volver a fusionarse con Lapis, para así poder destruir a sus enemigos, pero…Batman y las Hijas de la Noche se unieron a las Crystal Gems para luchar contra Jaspe y un ejército de demonios otorgados por Drago, gracias a las palabras de Batman, Lapis saco valor de su interior para fusionarse con Peridot y dar vida a una nueva guerrera llamada Turquesa…tras eso, Batman les mostro que encontró un modo de reparar a las Gemas y ahora ambos grupos de defensores de la Tierra se disponen a tener una tranquila diversión en la mansión de Bruno Díaz, mientras tanto, los Dioses se preparan para su enfrentamiento contra los Maestros Oscuros e impedir que liberen a su último integrante"**_

 **www. Youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 28**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 28 Fiesta y Batalla**

 **Universo 3**

En la prisión de Zaleska, el trío de Dioses se encontraba en la entrada esperando que sus enemigos llegaran, Xiang y Whiss se encontraban parados cada uno en una de las columnas de la puerta de entrada, vigilando y buscando cualquier señal que sus enemigos podrían darles, hecho que aún no estaba ocurriendo.

-Esto es lo más insoportable, la calma antes de la tormenta-dijo Deboness con bastante seriedad, captando la atención de Bills.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto con mucho interés por las palabras de la Diosa del Universo 1.

-Cuando estas en la batalla al menos sabes que estas peleando, estás haciendo algo, pero mientras esperas al enemigo no puedes estar tranquila, somos Dioses y aun así me siento aterrada ante la idea de enfrentarnos a guerreros que poseen un arma que fácilmente podrían matarnos, incluso podrían matar a Whiss y a Xiang-señalo Deboness.

-No negare que yo también me siento muy nerviosa ante eso-reconoció Amaterasu sintiéndose el miedo en su voz.

Bills trataba de ocultarlo, pero se podía ver que él también estaba nervioso, después de todo, no es fácil para un Dios enfrentarse a la idea de que te podrían matar, eso es algo de lo que solo los mortales debían preocuparse, por su parte, Xiang y Whiss mantenían una expresión seria en sus caras.

-Me pregunto porque aún no han aparecido-dijo Whiss pensativo.

-Abzu es un gran estratega militar y sabe que Zaleska como Reina de los Vampiros obtiene su poder de la noche o al menos es cuando se vuelve más poderosa, va a esperar hasta que anochezca para poder lanzar su ataque-explico Xiang.

-Siempre fue un guerrero sumamente astuto-dijo Whiss-recuerdo que se necesitó que al menos 7 de los 12 Ángeles lo enfrentaran para lograr someterlo, fue un día muy duro para todos-.

-Lo sé, Abzu es un guerrero sumamente formidable y Amazu es muy misteriosa…esto no será nada fácil, ni siquiera para nosotros dos Whiss-dijo Xiang.

Whiss suspiro con cansancio-A veces no sé qué pensar por todo lo que ha pasado…es decir…él era el más grande de todos los Arcángeles, era nuestro héroe más condecorado, el Gran Sacerdote y ahora…-.

-Trata de no pensar en eso, yo lo hago-dijo Xiang.

-¿Y funciona?-pregunto Whiss volteando a verla.

-A veces-respondió Xiang sin devolverle la mirada, pero Whiss pudo notar lo mucho que le costaba a Xiang decir todo eso.

La luz del sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte y aunque Amaterasu gobernaba el sol sabía que no podía impedir el ciclo natural de la existencia, después de todo, los mortales necesitaban que todo siguiera como siempre ha seguido o se alarmarían mucho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Batman se encontraba preparándose para volver a salir a la ciudad, la noche ya había caído sobre su ciudad y ahora debía ir a trabajar, fue cuando Alfred hizo acto de aparición-Disculpe señor, pero creo que debería tomarse un breve descanso por esta noche y disfrutar de la fiesta que las jóvenes han organizado-.

-No puedo hacerlo Alfred, tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo Batman dirigiéndose hacia el Bati Móvil, cuando se detuvo de golpe-¿Qué es lo que quieres Garnet?-.

La aludida hizo acto de aparición-Me sorprende mucho que seas el único humano que sea capaz de detectar la presencia de otros con tal facilidad-señalo Garnet sonriendo.

-He tenido muchas experiencias con eso-dijo Batman con seriedad-ahora díganme que es lo que quieran-agrego refiriéndose a Rubí y a Zafiro.

-Quiero ir contigo a buscar a Jaspe-respondió Garnet-ella es un enemigo de las Crystal Gems y quiero asegurarme de que ya no es una amenaza para nadie-.

-¿Crees que necesito tu ayuda para lidiar con ella?-pregunto Batman.

-No, creo que necesitas mi ayuda para buscar por toda la bahía de Ciudad Gótica, después de todo, el mar es increíblemente inmenso y no creo que Lapis tenga deseos de volver al agua por mucho tiempo, entonces ¿Qué dices?-pregunto Garnet sonriendo.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo Batman dándole la espalda y subiendo a su vehículo.

-Muy bien, entonces eso haré y lo que quiero es acompañarte para buscar a Jaspe-dijo Garnet subiendo al auto y ambos abandonaron la Bati Cueva.

Cuando el dúo de héroes se marchó, Alfred suspiro con una sonrisa divertida en la cara-Si no fuera porque la señorita Garnet ya es una relación en su totalidad podría hacer una muy buena pareja con el joven Bruno-expreso divertido, cuando un sonido capto su atención.

Alfred se acercó a la computadora y activo la cámara del jardín, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que las Hijas de la Noche y las Crystal Gems estaban teniendo una divertida fiesta en el jardín, lo que provoco que sonriera sumamente satisfecho, nunca había escuchado tanto alboroto en el jardín, era un espectáculo sumamente agradable, no había escuchado algo así en mucho tiempo, definitivamente podía estar seguro de que esas chicas habían traído una gran alegría a la mansión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 3**

La luz del sol fue reemplazada por la luz de la luna, era el momento para lanzar el ataque y Zaleska lo sabía perfectamente, podía sentirlo, sus compañeros ya estaban muy cerca de su posición, pronto estaría con su amado caballero una vez más y esos Dioses no podrían evitarlo.

Afuera de la prisión, los 5 seres divinos se prepararon para cualquier sorpresa desagradable que pudieran recibir, pero todo se veía en mucha calma, eso solo los puso en máxima alerta, Bills comenzó a agudizar sus oídos, tratando de escuchar algo, pero no podía escuchar absolutamente nada y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo.

-Esto es muy extraño-dijo Amaterasu.

-Manténganse en guardia-indico Deboness esperando cualquier sorpresivo ataque-¡Xiang! ¿Puedes ver algo?-pregunto Deboness, pero su ángel no respondió-¡Xiang! ¿Xiang?-.

Cuando Deboness volteo, vio que ambos ángeles cayeron al suelo con fuerza, quedando noqueados, ese hecho los dejo sumamente sorprendidos, porque no era posible que dos Ángeles hubieran sido vencidos tan fácilmente, pero al acercarse descubrieron el motivo, ya que cada uno tenía marcas de mordidas en sus brazos, eran muy pequeñas, pero resplandecían de un extraño color verde.

-¡Los envenenaron!-exclamo Amaterasu alarmada.

-¡Sorpresa!-grito Anubrix apareciendo sobre los Dioses y lanzando un golpe con su brazo espada.

Rápidamente, los 3 Dioses esquivaron el ataque muy a tiempo, mientras Anubrix se incorporaba y se reía como el lunático homicida que era-¡Anubrix!-bramo Bills.

-¡Que gusto que me recuerden sus majestades, porque yo no he olvidado cuando me encerraron en esa horrible prisión!-declaro Anubrix con demencia.

-¡Te puedo asegurar que vas a volver a esa prisión!-declaro Deboness de manera desafiante.

-¿Cómo pudiste envenenar a dos Ángeles con esa enorme facilidad?-cuestiono Amaterasu-¡Nunca fuiste capaz de lograr eso!-.

-Creo que ayudo mucho el hecho de que Zeus y Odín le hayan dado la espalda a los humanos, así como también el hecho de que Zamasu matara a su maestro y creara varias realidades alternas, sus acciones no solo han fortalecido al amo, sino también a nosotros-explico Anubrix riéndose.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Bills desafiante.

-Que ahora somos capaces incluso de poder lastimar a los Ángeles Guardianes-expreso Abzu apareciendo detrás del trío de Dioses.

Al sentir la presencia del más peligroso de todos los Maestros Oscuros, el trío de Dioses lo encaro, sorprendiéndose por el hecho de que no lo sintieron aparecer en ningún momento y no fue el único, ya que estaba acompañado por Amazu, de los otros no había señal alguna.

-¿Tres vs Tres? ¿Así es como quieres que sean las cosas Abzu?-cuestiono Deboness desafiante.

-De algún modo es así, pero lamento tener que decirles que no podremos quedarnos mucho tiempo, tenemos otros asuntos que atender, el amo ha pedido nuestra presencia en el Universo 1-expreso Abzu con voz calmada.

-¡No te dejaremos ir hacia ese universo, antes de eso nosotros…!-una explosión silencio a Deboness y cuando voltearon, vieron que la prisión estaba bajo ataque-¡Oh no!-.

-En estos momentos mis compañeros están por liberar a nuestra última integrante, luego nos dirigiremos a cumplir la voluntad del amo-sentencio Abzu.

-¡No si yo lo permito!-declaro Bills lanzándose a la batalla, contra Abzu, quien se mantuvo de brazos cruzados en todo momento.

Fue cuando el suelo se abrió y Leviatán apareció, sujetando a Bills de la cola, mordiéndolo con fuerza y provocando que Bills lanzara un grito de dolor, Leviatán no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y lo lanzo contra el suelo, estrellándolo con fuerza, fue cuando abrió sus poderosas fauces y disparo una corriente de energía contra Bills dándole directamente.

-¡Bills!-gritaron Amaterasu y Deboness al ver eso.

En su distracción, Anubrix uso sus vendajes para capturar a Amaterasu-¡No debería distraerse tan fácilmente majestad!-expreso burlonamente.

Deboness vio a sus dos compañeros en problemas y con una gran velocidad, golpeo con fuerza a Anubrix en el rostro, estrellándolo contra una pared, una vez libre, Amaterasu disparo un rayo de luz contra Leviatán, dándole en la cara y derribándolo.

-Siguen siendo Dioses, no será fácil derrotarlos-expreso Amazu acomodándose los lentes.

-No tenemos que derrotarlos, solo tenemos que distraerlos el tiempo suficiente para que las demás liberen a Zaleska-indico Abzu-¿crees poder tener todo listo para que escapemos en cuanto salgan?-.

-Por supuesto-aseguro Amazu.

Deboness se acercó a Amaterasu para asegurarse de que estuviera bien-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto preocupada por su amiga.

-Me siento…bien…aunque no entiendo porque motivos los humanos envuelven a sus muertos en vendas, realmente es incómodo-expreso Amaterasu.

Fue cuando Bills apareció con una mirada de enojo en su rostro-¡Van a pagar muy caro por su insolencia!-bramo comenzando a disparar contra los Maestros Oscuros, quienes esquivaron los ataques con su agilidad.

-Nuevamente está comenzando a hacer berrinche-dijo Amaterasu.

-Él y Champa son muy quejumbrosos-agrego Deboness.

-¡Oigan Diosas Putas!-grito Anubrix reapareciendo-¡Aun no hemos terminado de jugar!-declaro riéndose y convirtiendo sus brazos en cabezas de cobras, mismas que uso para poder envenenar a Xiang y Whiss.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde su celda, Zaleska escuchaba todo el alboroto que ocurría en el exterior, mientras solo se quedaba esperando, sabía que ya era de noche, pero la maldita celda tenía pequeños soles que impedían que pudiera sentir la frescura de la noche y usar todo su poder, fue cuando Umbra y Eiki aparecieron.

-¡Hola Zaleska!-saludo Eiki sonriéndole.

-Vamos a sacarte de aquí-expreso Umbra alzando la mano y colocándola en la barrera mágica, usando sus poderes fantasmales, comenzó a desintegrar la barrera hasta que no quedo nada de la misma.

Una vez que la barrera desapareció, Eiki ingreso a la celda y alzando ambas manos hacia los lados, comenzó a absorber la luz solar en su cuerpo, después de todo, el sol no era más que una gigantesca bola de fuego y por tanto era un elemento que Eiki podía manipular a su antojo o incluso absorberlo.

-¡Esto está caliente!-grito comenzando a correr de un lado a otro.

-Siempre eres tan dramática-gruño Zaleska levantándose-ya era tiempo que vinieran por mí-expreso con algo de enojo.

-No hay tiempo para replicar, Abzu y los demás están manteniendo ocupados a los 3 Dioses que están aquí, pero otros no tardaran en llegar, además de que el veneno que se usó en esos dos Ángeles pronto se acabara-indico Umbra y Zaleska asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La batalla en el exterior continuaba, los Dioses atacaban con todo lo que tenían a los Maestros Oscuros, los cuales esquivaban sus ataques con algo de dificultad, Abzu rápidamente desenvaino su espada y devolvió el ataque de Bills hacia él, quien lo esquivo justo a tiempo.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-cuestiono molesto.

-¡Recuerda que Abzu posee la Black Demon, esa es la espada que acabo con mi predecesor!-le recordó Deboness y Bills se quedó mudo, aun recordaba ese momento, cuando el Dios Destructor anterior a Deboness fuera asesinado por Abzu.

-Veo que lo recuerdas, efectivamente, yo soy el único guerrero en las historia de los universos que ha sido capaz de matar a un Dios Destructor, así que le pido que no me subestime gran Bills, ya que ese fue el error de ese dios-señalo Abzu.

Bills apretó los puños con furia, realmente ese fue un momento muy doloroso para todos los Dioses, así como muy impactante, ya que a diferencia del cobarde de Black, Abzu acabo con el predecesor de Deboness frente a frente, sin matar al Kaioshin del Universo 1.

En su distracción, Leviatán aprovecho para darle un golpe con la cabeza por la espalda, pero al hacerlo, Amaterasu aprovecho para lanzar una estela de fuego contra la gigantesca serpiente, dándole directamente en la cara y provocando que gimiera de dolor.

Anubrix se lanzó contra Deboness y trato de morderla con sus brazos de serpiente, pero Deboness no se dejaba atacar, sabía que Anubrix había atacado por sorpresa a Whiss y a Xiang, pero lo que no entendía era como lo había hecho, los Ángeles poseían muchas habilidades especiales y la idea de que ese demente los haya atacado por sorpresa realmente la aterraba.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quiere saber cómo fue que los ataque? ¡Lo siento, pero prefiero volverla loca con esa idea!-declaro Anubrix riéndose de manera retorcida.

-¡Eres un ser asqueroso!-bramo Deboness levantando su mano y creando una onda de energía que golpeo con fuerza a Anubrix, cualquier ser que lo hubiera recibido o incluso un planeta habría desaparecido, pero en Anubrix solo lo dejo aturdido-¡Maldición!-gruño Deboness.

-¡No entiendo! ¿Por qué nuestros ataques no funcionan?-cuestiono Bills molesto.

-¡Recuerde que somos los 7 Pecados Capitales!-declaro Abzu lanzando un golpe con su espada, mismo que Bills logro esquivar a tiempo-¡Somos las representaciones del Orgullo, la Lujuria, la Avaricia, la Pereza, la Envidia, la Ira y la Gula, mientras más energía exista de estos Pecados más fuertes nos volvemos e incluso los Dioses están abiertos a cada uno de ellos!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Bills.

-¡Mírese usted por ejemplo, en usted existe un gran Orgullo, una intensa Pereza, una gran Ira y una enorme Gula, son 4 Pecados que usted tiene en su interior, así como muchos otros Dioses, pero el Pecado que más los caracteriza a todos ustedes es el Orgullo!-declaro Abzu al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban-¡Y ese es el Pecado que me alimenta!-anuncio alzando su espada, misma que comenzó a brillar intensamente.

-¡Esto no me gusta nada!-expreso Amaterasu preocupada.

-¡Contemplen el poder del amo! ¡Corte del Dragón Infernal!-anuncio Abzu lanzando un golpe con su espada, mismo que tomo la forma de un dragón maligno.

El trío de Dioses se protegió con barreras mágicas, mismas que fueron capaces de resistir el ataque, aunque eso no sorprendió a Abzu, después de todo, eran Dioses y no sería fácil vencerlos, fue cuando vio que Amazu ya tenía todo listo, solo faltaba que los demás llegaran.

Y hablando de ellos, estos no tardaron en aparecer tras atravesar una de las paredes de la prisión con la ayuda de Umbra-Pudimos haber usado la escalera ¿sabías? Presumida-se burló Zaleska, cuando su atención se fijó en la batalla-creo que es hora de intervenir, pase muchos años esperando sentir la frescura de la noche-expreso con un brillo seductor en sus ojos.

Zaleska levanto su capa un poco y dando un giro lanzo su ataque-¡Vayan mis pequeños! ¡Vayan!-ordeno lanzando a un enorme enjambre de murciélagos malignos contra los Dioses, los cuales no se dieron cuenta de estos hasta que ya los tenían rodeados.

-¿Qué rayos?-grito Deboness tratando de quitárselo, pero los murciélagos impedían que hiciera algún movimiento y era lo mismo para los otros Dioses.

-¡Tenemos a Zaleska! ¡Hora de retirarnos!-indico Abzu a su grupo y esos asintieron, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Amazu, la cual ya estaba recitando las palabras mágicas indicadas.

El piso alrededor de Amazu comenzó a brillar intensamente, al tiempo que los demás Maestros se dirigían hacia ella, Abzu observo que los Dioses aún estaban tratando de librarse de los murciélagos de Zaleska, lo que impedía que lanzaran cualquier ataque, pero también se dio cuenta que los dos Ángeles estaban comenzando a recuperarse del veneno.

-¡Rápido Amazu!-indico Abzu dirigiéndose hacia su grupo.

Al verlos a punto de escapar, Bills alzo su mano y trato de lanzar un orbe de energía, pero uno de los murciélagos lo mordió en la cola, provocando que lanzara un grito, Deboness no podía concentrarse y Amaterasu no era capaz de crear su energía de sol por la horda de murciélagos que la estaban rodeando y mordiendo por todas direcciones.

Justo en ese instante, una barrera de luz los cubrió a los 3 Dioses, lo que provoco que los murciélagos desaparecieran como si fueran sombras-¡Lady Deboness! ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Xiang acercándose a ella.

-Estoy…bien…solo algo aturdida… ¿Cómo estás tú?-pregunto Deboness incorporándose un poco.

-Por fortuna soy un ángel, por eso ni Whiss ni yo nos sentimos tan mal por el veneno-explico Xiang.

-¿Cómo se siente señor Bills?-pregunto Whiss ayudándolo.

-Estoy bien…solo algo molesto por todo lo que pasó-respondió Bills con una cara de enojo en el rostro.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Amaterasu?-pregunto Deboness mirando a su amiga.

-Estoy bien, pero a veces me cuesta creer que el más grande de todos los héroes escogiera a un murciélago como su símbolo-señalo Amaterasu.

Deboness miro hacia el horizonte con bastante seriedad-Fue un ataque bien coordinado ¡Xiang! ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomara a los Maestros llegar hasta el Universo 1?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Tomando en cuenta el tiempo que les tomara cruzar todos los demás universos calculo que un mes terrestre-respondió Xiang.

-Bien, a nosotras nos tomara por lo menos unas cuantas horas, pero hay que darnos prisa, las Hijas de la Noche deben saber que una gran amenaza se acerca a su mundo-expreso con voz seria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez cumplida su misión, los Maestros Oscuros viajaban por un portal dimensional, mientras Abzu y Zaleska se abrazaban cariñosamente, cuando se separaron, Zaleska miro al Caballero a los ojos y retirándose la máscara de su casco lo miro fijamente.

-Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver-dijo Zaleska sintiendo deseos de llorar.

-Pero yo jamás lo dude-aseguro Abzu con ternura, Zaleska sonrió ante eso y lo beso con fuerza, Abzu no tardo en corresponder el beso.

Cuando se separaron, Zaleska cambio su sonrisa a una de alarma-¿Y Karai? ¿Dónde está nuestra hija?-.

-Descuida, ella se encuentra bien, ahora que hemos vuelto, ha llegado el momento de reunir de nuevo a nuestros ejércitos, Karai incluida, nos dirigiremos hacia el Universo 1 y entonces cumpliremos con la voluntad del amo-sentencio Abzu al tiempo que sus compañeros asentían ante las palabras de su líder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Batman y Garnet llegaron a la bahía de la ciudad, rápidamente se sumergieron y comenzaron a buscar cualquier señal de Jaspe, pero por más que buscaban no podían encontrar alguna señal de la Gema psicópata, ese hecho no sorprendió a ninguno de los dos, después de todo, Garnet no pudo encontrarla ni cuando estaba fusionada en Malachita.

Fue cuando Batman comenzó a revisar la temperatura del agua, descubriendo que al nivel que estaba, fácilmente podría haber hecho que el hielo que mantenía presa a Jaspe se debilitara más y más con rapidez, hasta el punto en que esta lograra liberarse.

Gracias a sus brillantes deducciones, Batman descubrió que Jaspe pudo haber llegado a una de las playas de la ciudad, misma a la que arribo junto con Garnet, encontrando algunas huellas enormes en la arena, definitivamente eran de Jaspe.

-Las huellas llegan hasta aquí-dijo Garnet encontrando unas nuevas huellas de vehículos, encontrando un naipe en una de las huellas de Jaspe-creo que querrás ver esto-.

Batman tomo el naipe y entrecerró los ojos-El Guasón se llevó a Jaspe-.

-¿Para qué querría a Jaspe?-pregunto Garnet.

-Si tomamos en cuenta que Jaspe se alió con Drago no me extrañaría que el Guasón la haya reclutado para su pandilla-señalo Batman con preocupación.

-El Guasón y Jaspe trabajando juntos, es una combinación bastante tenebrosa-observo Garnet preocupada por eso y realmente no necesitaba tener visión futura para saber que esos dos juntos eran un gran problema.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Por su parte, los demás continuaban con su fiesta, misma que era animada principalmente por Pinkie Pie, Amatista, Steven y Connie, realmente eran las almas de la fiesta, Perla llego a pensar que el sonido de la música era demasiado alto y quiso bajarle, pero Alfred le pidió que no lo hiciera.

-Esto le da mucha vida a la mansión-dijo con calma.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-cuestiono Peridot-¿Qué esta casa está viva?-pregunto mirando la estructura con desconfianza.

-Oh no, quiero decir que nunca se ha visto tan animada, no desde que los señores Díaz murieron hace años-explico Alfred.

-¡Y esta por ponerse más animada Alfred!-declaro Rainbow apareciendo con una guitarra-¡Porque la fiesta solo está comenzando!-.

-Creo que eso es algo que Pinkie Pie y los demás ya dejaron claro-señalo Applejack negando con la cabeza.

-Y yo que siempre he creído que las fiestas en las mansiones eran calmadas y elegantes-dijo Rarity con sorpresa.

-Eso solo pasa si Pinkie Pie no es la que la organiza-señalo Fluttershy tomando un poco de refresco.

-Si he de ser honesta, prefiero esto a las aburridas fiestas a las que tenemos que ir para mantener la imagen-dijo Sunset con cierto desdén para esos eventos TERRIBLEMENTE aburridos.

-Vamos, no pueden ser tan malos-dijo Twilight sonriéndole.

-Oh, no tienes idea-señalo Sunset devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Por cierto, debo decir que…fue realmente impresionante que un humano encontrara un modo de reparar Gemas rotas-reconoció Peridot.

-Sí, realmente le debo mucho-dijo Lapis feliz de que Batman haya podido reparar a Peridot cuando creyó haberla perdido.

-¡No deben sorprenderse tanto! ¡Para Batman no existe la palabra "imposible"!-declaro Rainbow con una gran sonrisa-¡Él simplemente es el mejor!-.

-¡Sí que lo es!-apoyo Steven.

-Lo que si me sorprendió mucho fue que haya podido convencer a Lapis de que se fusionara con Peridot, no creí que alguien pudiera hacerlo ¿Qué fue lo que Batman te dijo para que hayas aceptado tal cosa?-pregunto Perla.

Lapis no supo que decirle, después de todo, ella tampoco lograba entender cómo fue posible que las palabras de Batman la hayan convencido de hacer algo que había jurado nunca repetir, pero antes de que Perla le volviera a preguntar, Sunset tomo la palabra.

-No es necesario conocer la respuesta, basta con saber que él es Batman-dijo sonriendo de manera divertida.

-Es cierto y como bien dijo Rainbow, para él no existe lo imposible-apoyo Twilight.

Perla no pudo debatir esa idea, ya que Batman había hecho lo que ni siquiera Rose había podido, encontró un modo de reparar a las Gemas rotas, definitivamente era un humano con muchas sorpresas.

Alfred solo observaba la fiesta con una gran sonrisa, definitivamente las Hijas de la Noche estaban teniendo un gran cambio no solo entre ellas, sino también en Bruno, ya que en otro momento él se habría negado a la idea de una fiesta de victoria, pero ahora, incluso dejo que las Crystal Gems celebraran ahí, la mansión estaba tan llena de vida y de luz, pero también sabía que así como existía luz también existía oscuridad, y aun había mucha por todo el mundo esperando caer sobre todos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Mientras las Hijas de la Noche celebran su reciente victoria y alianza con las Crystal Gems, los Dioses fueron emboscados y ahora los 7 Maestros Oscuros se han reunido ¿Cuál será la verdadera identidad de este grupo de guerreros del mal y porque ni siquiera los Dioses pueden destruirlos?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **CON TRISTEZA NOTIFICO LA ELIMINACION DE OTRO OC, ESTA VEZ EL DE RITA REPULSA 2017, LO SIENTO, PERO YA COMPLETASTE TUS FALTAS**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y esto solo es el comienzo de lo que Drago tiene planeado para todos sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _tomando en cuenta que la tomaron por sorpresa no es de extrañar, peor como viste, el Guasón la ha reclutado para su banda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _de hecho pronto verás algo que dejara atónitos a Ángeles y a Dioses, algo que hará la siempre linda Fluttershy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso es algo que Drago puede usar a su favor, ya que él se deleita con el sufrimiento de todas sus víctimas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ahora que finalmente los 7 Maestros Oscuros están reunidos se avecina una gran batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y ahora la situación es peor, pues Zaleska ya fue liberada y los 7 Maestros se reunieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _gracias y el poder de las tinieblas crece cada vez más, ahora finalmente los Maestros Oscuros están reunidos y listos para entrar en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no estoy seguro, veré que puedo hacer, ya que ese ser nacerá de un modo diferente al que nacen otros ángeles y arcángeles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **KRT215:** _él siempre encuentra una respuesta donde otros no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _saben de ellas tanto como saben de Batman, de hecho, habrá uno, pero él todavía no ha aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _el Caballero de la Noche nunca tendrá problemas con el dinero, después de todo, si él logra mantener su vida así, entonces el dinero nunca le hará falta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _la batalla con los Dioses fue más táctica que cualquier cosa, después de todo, aunque tienen un arma que puede matarlos, sería mucho para ellos lidiar con 3 deidades a la vez y a eso sumarles los ángeles, por eso primero los sacaron de la batalla de manera sorpresiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _gracias por tus respuestas, quería saber si alguien más opinaba lo mismo que yo con respecto a Chaos y Yamcha, digo, Chaos ha vivido con Ten Shin Han, quien es quizás el terrícola más poderoso de todos (entre simples humanos), pero nunca lo vi llegar a hacer algo más que derrotar a Guldo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y eso es solo el comienzo de su nueva pandilla, ya que Drago tiene grandes planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _por algo Batman es el más grande de todos los genios, siempre encuentra una solución donde otros no y a diferencia de muchos héroes científicos, él ve las grandes capacidades tanto de la magia como de la ciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y esa alianza es solo el comienzo, ya que Drago tienen muchos planes en mente para lograr su regreso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _pronto vendrán grandes tormentas, especialmente porque finalmente se han reunidos los guerreros de élite de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _de hecho, se puede decir que solo considera "amigo" a Batman, ya que sin él su vida no tiene sentido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _no lo creo, ya que el Guasón quiere tener algo que iguale la balanza contra las Hijas de la Noche, ya que su nueva pandilla pues…realmente son unos inútiles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pronto verás lo que va a pasar, ya que a Champa le espera un gran momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí esta con la gran batalla esperada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _finalmente los 7 Maestros Oscuros se han liberado y ahora se dirigen hacia el Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _en ciertas formas Batman también lo hace, pero él también encuentra otros modos pensándolo de manera muy detallada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _de hecho tengo prepara una sorpresa para todos hasta más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no por nada Batman es el más grande de todos los héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y pronto se unirán nuevos villanos a la banda del Guasón que son igual de temibles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _pues esa batalla comenzó, pero como viste, los Maestros atacaron de forma estratégica, después de todo, sería mucho para ellos tenerse que enfrentar directamente a 3 deidades y a sus dos ángeles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no le quedara de otra, pues el Guasón tiene de su lado a la fuerza maligna más grande de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eso es porque Batman es…pues Batman, él logra lo imposible porque jamás se ha rendido y siempre encuentra una respuesta donde otros no la ven. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _y no será la única nueva aliada que tendrán consigo, ya que su banda es realmente muy incompetente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _y solo espera a ver la nueva sorpresa que le dará Drago, ya que él es sumamente astuto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _la verdad yo no sé qué le ven muchos fans a Jaspe, en lo personal creo que esta mejor donde quedo ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pues como recibí muchos comentarios de inconformidad por el nombre en el fic anterior por eso se lo cambie, creo que a parte quise probar con uno nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues si uno se pone a pensarlo es muy cierto, realmente no tiene mucho sentido común que alguien le venda a niños robots que disparaban misiles reales, en fin, los Maestros están libres y listos para causar terror. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _y en una escuela europea, bien por ti. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y Jaspe es solo el inicio de la que pronto será la nueva banda del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _nunca la vi realmente, solo jugué sus videojuegos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Zultanita, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, KRT215, Xanatrix742, Sombra 02, FreedomGundam96, Seiryu.001, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Zeppeli, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, AndrosValgreen4, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Cazador Argentino, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	29. Flecha Amarilla

" _ **Batman encontró un modo de reparar las Gemas rotas al reparar la Gema de Peridot, para alegría de las Crystal Gems y por tanto se organizó una fiesta en la Mansión Díaz…por otro lado, Lady Deboness, Amaterasu y Bills se vieron envueltos en una batalla contra los Maestros Oscuros, quienes buscaban liberar a su último integrante para poder cumplir con la voluntad de su amo, los Dioses pelearon valientemente, pero Abzu había planeado un ataque bien sincronizado y veloz, porque sabía que no podrían hacer nada si Whiss y Xiang se unían a la batalla, a pesar de que ambos fueron envenenados por Anubrix, ahora, los 7 están reunidos y se dirigen hacia el Universo 1"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 29**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 29 Flecha Amarilla**

 **Ciudad Estrella**

Una banda de ladrones abandono el banco principal de la ciudad, abordando su auto con rapidez, para luego salir rápidamente del lugar antes de que la policía llegara, definitivamente la vida en Ciudad Estrella había mejorado un poco para los delincuentes después de que el Hombre de Acero acabara con el principal defensor de la ciudad.

-¡Esto sí que es mucho dinero!-expreso uno de los ladrones.

-¡Realmente es bueno tener un poco de trabajo honesto y fácil para variar!-señalo el conductor riéndose y el grupo lo imito.

De pronto, uno de los neumáticos del auto reventó con violencia, provocando que patinara sobre la calle, por fortuna, el conductor logro detener el auto a tiempo y cuando los bandidos bajaron, con sus armas en mano descubrieron que el culpable fue una flecha que aparentemente salió de la nada.

-Tal vez Flecha Verde ya no este, pero Ciudad Estrella está lejos de que quedar indefensa-dijo una voz que captó la atención de los bandidos.

Cuando los criminales voltearon se toparon con una joven usa un Traje/Armadura Amarilla de Kevlar, una Capucha Negra que cubre la Cabeza , un Antifaz Negro, Pantalones Negros, Botas Militares negras, guantes Amarillos sin dedos y en la Espalda un Karkaj Negro cargado de Flechas.

-¿Quién putas eres tú?-cuestiono uno de los ladrones.

-Pueden llamarme Flecha Amarilla-se presentó la chica sacando disparando varias flechas a gran velocidad, quitándoles las armas a todos los ladrones.

-¿Qué mierda?-.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, la chica volvió a disparar una flecha más, misma que contenía una gran cantidad de abejas, las cuales en cuanto reventaron comenzaron a picar a los bandidos sin piedad alguna, hecho que divertía a la joven vigilante, cuando una flecha de humo salió de la nada, misma que hizo que las abejas se esparcieran, alejándose de sus víctimas, al menos las que no alcanzaron a picar a los bandidos.

-Eso fue algo extremo ¿no crees?-pregunto Flecha Roja desde un callejón, cruzado de brazos y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro-al menos solo los dejaste llenos de picazones y no muertos-agrego divertido-nada mal para quien fuera entrenada por la Liga de los Asesinos-.

-Lo dice el tipo que se casó y tuvo una hija con una de sus más grandes enemigas-observo la chica.

-Tuche-reconoció Roy-pero no vine aquí para hablar de eso, tengo entendido que piensas ir a Ciudad Gótica ¿Qué pretendes con eso?-pregunto Roy mirándola de manera sospechosa.

-Escuche que hay nuevas heroínas y que son pupilas de Batman, nunca creí que volvería a aceptar entrenar a héroes jóvenes, considerando lo que paso con Damián-.

-Si lo vez no se te vaya a ocurrir mencionarlo, ya sabes que a él no le gusta hablar sobre eso, jamás le ha gustado hablar de sus emociones y no lo culpo, realmente no lo culpo-dijo Roy-escucha Ámbar, sé que no puedo detenerte, pero pase lo que pase recuerda que aquí en Ciudad Estrella tienes a un amigo y a un equipo al cual siempre serás bienvenida-.

-No hay equipo, no lo ha habido desde que Oliver…ya sabes-dijo Ámbar retirándose para comenzar su viaje hacia Ciudad Gótica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Un gran alboroto estaba sucediendo en la ciudad, ya que Dos Caras acababa de robar millones de dólares en monedas de un dólar, todo para poder tenderle a Batman una perfecta trampa, el problema es que subestimo al Caballero de la Noche y a sus Hijas, quienes al trabajar en equipo lograron detenerlo con suma facilidad.

-¿Sabes algo? En serio deberías dejar de ser tan dependiente de tu moneda de la suerte, eso te hace increíblemente predecible-dijo Pinkie Pie dándole una palmadita en la cabeza a Dos Caras.

-No les des ideas a los malos Arlequín-regaño Applejack negando con la cabeza.

-Supongo que tendremos que encontrar un modo de llevar todos estos dólares de vuelta al banco-dijo Twilight mirando la gran cantidad de cajas que Dos Caras había adquirido para llevar a cabo sus planes.

-¿Qué pretendía hacer con esto?-pregunto Rarity sin entender porque motivos alguien querría robar millones de dólares solo en monedas de un dólar.

-Como muchos criminales, Harvey tiene el deseo de volverse rico-explico Batman con total tranquilidad.

-¿Con monedas de un dólar? ¿Quién en su sano juicio trataría de hacerse rico de esa forma?-pregunto Rainbow Dash sin comprender aun lo que Dos Caras trataba de hacer.

-Te recuerdo que los enemigos de Batman no son conocidos precisamente por ser personas sanas, además, esta es la manía de Dos Caras-señalo Sunset lanzando al aire la moneda de la suerte de Harvey.

-¡No se atrevan a hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí!-bramo Dos Caras-¿Qué saben un montón de mocosas de mí? ¡No tienen idea de nada! ¡La única verdad en esta vida, la única justicia real es al azar!-escupió con fiereza.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo, tenga, este número es el de una buena pastelería, llámelo y le darán un pastel que seguramente lo animara-dijo Pinkie Pie dándole un papel con un número.

Dos Caras se quedó confundido ante eso y miro a Batman en busca de una explicación algo sensata-Así es Arlequín-respondió Batman sin darle más importancia.

-Supongo que esta fue una misión sencilla-dijo Fluttershy con una leve sonrisa ante la idea de que no hubiera nadie lastimado.

-Nada en la vida es sencillo-dijo Batman acercándose a revisar uno de los cargamentos de las monedas que Harvey había robado, la inspecciono minuciosamente y encontró algo bastante interesante.

-¿Qué ocurre Batman?-pregunto Sunset acercándose a su maestro y padre.

-El símbolo de la Liga de las Sombras ¿Qué sabes tú al respecto Dent?-pregunto Batman mirándolo con seriedad.

Por toda respuesta, Harvey sonrió de manera maliciosa-Adivina murciélago de mierda-su respuesta fue suficiente para que Batman entrecerrara los ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En la planta embotelladora de agua potable de la ciudad, Thalía Al Ghul, la nueva líder de la Liga de las Sombras, después de que su padre haya sido enviado a la misma prisión que Drago tras su intento de tomar al mundo, ahora estaba preparando todo para vengarse de Batman por haber causado la muerte de su padre y de que su hijo la haya traicionado, aunque al final también traiciono a Batman, realmente era un heredero casi digno y eso solo porque fue derrotado de manera miserable.

-¿Qué tanto falta para terminar?-pregunto Thalía mirando a uno de sus Ninjas.

-No mucho, pronto habremos terminado y esparcido toda la toxina en la ciudad-informo el guerrero.

-Bien, pronto mi venganza contra Batman estará completa y luego seguiré con el mundo entero, pronto cumpliré con el sueño de mi padre-expreso sonriendo malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Bati Móvil recorría las calles de la ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar exacto donde los residuos que Batman encontró en las monedas que Dent robo le indicaban, definitivamente debió suponer que había algo más en todo eso y fue cuando Twilight tomo la palabra.

-Entonces ¿Dent solo trataba de distraernos?-pregunto Twilight.

-Thalía contrato a Harvey para que nos mantuviera ocupados con ese robo tan absurdo, aunque no tanto viniendo de él-

-¿Can que propósito haría eso?-pregunto Rainbow sin entender que pretendía hacer la demente hija de Ras Al Ghul.

-Para mantenernos ocupados mientras ella llevaba a cabo su plan de envenenar la reserva de agua de la ciudad-explico Batman dejando sorprendidas a todas las chicas.

-Suena a que esta noche tendremos una gran fiesta-dijo Sunset sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Embotelladora**

Thalía caminaba de un lado a otro, verificando que todo estuviera perfecto para cuando el momento en que su plan fuera puesto en marcha comenzara, realmente quería ver la cara de Batman cuando viera como su amada ciudad era víctima de una gran crisis nerviosa y comenzaban a devastar todo a su paso presas de la histeria.

Justo en esos momentos se escuchó como algunos de sus hombres fueron golpeados, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que estaba pasando y sonriendo de manera divertida se paseó por el lugar con bastante desinterés.

-Debí saber que ese idiota de Dos Caras no podría mantenerte ocupado por mucho tiempo, hoy en día realmente es difícil conseguir buena mano de obra-dijo volteando a ver a Batman.

-Detén lo que sea que estés tramando Thalía-indico Batman con seriedad, al tiempo que sus pupilas aparecían también, rodeando a la heredera y ahora líder de la casa Al Ghul.

Thalía miro a las Hijas de la Noche y sonrió con desdén-No creí que en serio te dedicarías a entrenarlas, me sorprende que hayas abandonado todo ese teatro del guerrero solitario ¿Qué te hizo volverte tan dependiente de ellas? ¿Acaso fue la traición de nuestro hijo? Te entiendo, yo también me sentí muy decepcionada cuando me traiciono a mí, después de todo lo que hice por él-.

-Tú querías convertirlo en un arma, una máquina de destrucción, sin piedad ni compasión, solo sirviendo para matar y asesinar a quien quiera que se pusiera en su camino-señalo Batman.

-Hasta que tú lo echaste a perder todo, pero al menos me consuela saber que no dejo de lado todo lo que le enseñe, creo que tu primer compañero estará de acuerdo con eso ¿no te parece?-.

-Cuida lo que dices puta asquerosa-amenazo Sunset sabiendo muy bien que a Batman no le gustaba que tocaran ese tema.

Thalía miro a Sunset y se rio-Me cae bien, es peleonera-.

-¡Te mostrare que tan peleonera puedo ser!-declaro Sunset desenvainando su espada, pero Batman la detuvo.

-No es el momento Firebird-señalo, para luego ver a su enemiga-¿Por qué haces esto Thalía?-pregunto Batman-¿Por qué quieres envenenar el suministro de agua de la ciudad con la toxina del Espantapájaros?-.

-¡Espere! ¿Aún queda algo de esa cosa?-pregunto Rarity recordando lo que la toxina del Dr. Crane provocaba en la gente.

Thalía solo sonrió ante eso y miro a todo el grupo-¿Cómo lo supiste tan pronto?-pregunto imaginándose la respuesta.

-Las monedas de Dent estaban impregnadas con un poco de la toxina, tu plan era más que claro, sabías que no me afectaría a mí, pero que si podría afectar a las Hijas de la Noche, querías que ellas tuvieran toda mi atención por quedar presas del miedo, pero tu plan no salió como esperabas-dijo Batman.

-Eso puedo ver ¿Cómo es posible que estas niñas no hayan sido infectadas con la toxina?-pregunto Thalía con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Porque ellas ya han aprendido a lidiar con sus temores, todas y cada una de ellas-respondió Batman.

-¡Así que de ninguna manera esperes que sucumbamos ante el miedo porque no lo haremos!-declaro Twilight-¡No dejaremos que envenenes el agua solo para conseguir algún premio monetario!-.

-¿Monetario?-pregunto Thalía echándose a reír-no digas tonterías, no hago esto por dinero, sino por venganza, ustedes fueron las causantes de que mi padre haya muerto y ahora lo van a pagar caro-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Pinkie Pie ofendida-¡Nosotras no tuvimos nada que ver con eso!-.

-¡Es cierto, Drago lo capturo y se lo llevo a su prisión, incluso Batman trato de salvarlo!-agrego Fluttershy.

-¡Silencio!-bramo Thalía con enojo-¡Mi padre solo quería que la justicia finalmente llegara a la Tierra, por eso libero al ser más poderoso de todos para cumplirla, pero ustedes tuvieron que entrometerse y arruinar todo!-.

-¡Lo que Drago busca no es justicia, él solo quiere ver arder a los universos, él quiere ver sufrimiento, caos y desesperación!-señalo Batman.

-Lo sé y para que haya orden primero tiene que existir el caos, por ese motivo mi toxina será lanzada a la planta de agua, para que toda persona en la ciudad que beba un refrescante trago de agua se ve presa del miedo, la histeria y el caos comenzaran por la ciudad, y luego habrá orden-dijo Thalía sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

-¡Solo si nosotros lo permitimos!-declaro Twilight desafiante.

-¡Si, porque si no lo has notado somos más que tú!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo desafiante.

Pero apenas dijo eso, un gran ejército de Ninjas apareció de la nada, lo que dejo a las chicas y a Batman en guardia, pero no alarmados, aunque Pinkie Pie fue un poco más expresiva-¿Qué todos los villanos tienen un ejército de Ninjas ocultos para atacar?-pregunto con enojo.

-¡Mátenlos!-ordeno Thalía enviando a su ejército a la batalla.

Rápidamente, Batman y las chicas comenzaron el contraataque, los Ninjas atacaban con espadas, dagas, cuchillos, bastones e incluso con pistolas, hecho que tomo por sorpresa a las Hijas de la Noche, pues en su opinión, ninguna persona que se digne a llamarse Ninja debería usar ese tipo de armas.

-¡Tengo que ir por Thalía antes de que libere la toxina por la ciudad!-indico Batman mirando como Thalía corría a cumplir con sus planes.

-¡Ve, nosotras podemos con esto!-aseguro Twilight deteniendo el golpe de uno de los soldados, derribándolo con una patada en el estómago.

-Sé que pueden hacerlo-dijo Batman sonriéndole, para luego dirigirse tras Thalía activando uno de sus ganchos.

Thalía subió hasta el techo, llevando con ella un frasco con una pequeña pero poderosa dosis de la toxina del miedo, misma que en cuanto se vertiera en los canales de agua potable se esparciría por toda la ciudad comenzando con su venganza, Thalía abordo un helicóptero que estaba en el lugar, pero antes de despegar, uno de los Bati Boomerangs de Batman le quito la toxina de la mano.

Batman se lanzó tras el frasco, pero Thalía contraataco, ambos comenzaron una feroz batalla en el techo, donde Thalía demostraba sus habilidades de guerrera, misma que vinieron de años de intenso entrenamiento al lado de su padre, a quien estaba dispuesto a vengar aun a costa de su vida.

-¡Pudiste haber sido uno de nosotros, cuando Superman hizo lo que tú nunca te atreviste, debiste ver que nosotros teníamos razón!-declaró Thalía desenvainando su espada y atacando a Batman.

-¡Matar jamás será la respuesta, eso no es justicia en realidad!-expreso Batman evadiendo un golpe del arma de Thalía.

-¡Tú y tu miserable código, lo único que te volvieron fue un cobarde y luego trataste de hacerle lo mismo a mi hijo!-bramo Thalía atacándolo.

-¡Tú le diste la espalda, él realmente quería tenerte cerca, pero tú solo te alejaste de él, nunca lo quisiste realmente, solo querías que se convirtiera en un arma de destrucción, un hombre sin piedad, una máquina fría y cruel!-declaro Batman deteniendo un golpe más de Thalía.

-¡Y lo habría conseguido si tú no le hubieras llenado la cabeza de tonterías!-bramo Thalía dándole una patada a Batman-pero al final no importo eso, él jamás abandono su verdadera naturaleza, incluso mato al que se supone debía ser su hermano mayor-.

-No te atrevas a hablar de Ricardo-gruño Batman, después de todo, ese era uno de los momentos que prefería olvidar, el momento en que su hijo biológico acabo con la vida de su hijo adoptado, mismo con el cual compartía muchas similitudes y que al final…

-¿Te molesta que hable de él? ¡Sé lo que paso y en lo que se convirtió Damián después de matarlo, realmente debiste sentirte muy orgulloso de nuestro hijo!-expreso malignamente.

Batman no iba a permitir que las palabras de Thalía le afectaran, no cuando tenía una misión que cumplir, no cuando toda la ciudad dependía de él como siempre lo hacía, no iba a permitir que Thalía llevara a cabo su injustificada venganza sobre la ciudad, por lo que decidió concentrarse en atacar y en ignorar todo lo que aquella viuda negra dijera.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No dices nada! ¡Después de que ambos tuvimos un hijo no te atreves a decirme nada!-declaro Thalía atacando con su sable, mismo que Batman bloqueo con las púas de sus guantes.

-¡No tengo nada que decirte, excepto que me entregues ese frasco!-exigió Batman dándole una patada y haciéndola retroceder.

-¿Lo quieres? ¡Ve por él!-declaro Thalía lanzándolo hacia el canal de agua, Batman se preparó para impedirlo, cuando una flecha salió de la nada y destruyo el frasco, derramando la toxina en el suelo del techo.

Thalía se quedó muda ante eso, mientras que Batman miraba la flecha, reconociéndola al instante-Cielos señora, ya bájele a su actitud de dama loca-dijo Flecha Amarilla apareciendo.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-bramo Thalía mirando a la chica con profundo odio.

-Solo pasaba por aquí cuando escuche reportes de que una loca quería envenenar el agua de la ciudad, cielos Thalía, en serio deberías buscarte una mejor vida que la que tu padre dijo-señalo Flecha Amarilla-por cierto, hola Batman, que gusto verte de nuevo-.

Batman no devolvió el saludo y su atención se fijó de nuevo en Thalía, quien alzo su espada y se puso en guardia para lidiar contra ambos-¡Esto es más que perfecto, dos de los más grandes enemigos de la Liga de la Sombras en mis manos, acabare con ambos de una vez por todas!-.

-¡Lo dudo mucho!-declaro Sunset apareciendo de la nada y dándole un puñetazo, dejándola tendida en el suelo.

Cuando Thalía se recuperó, vio que estaba rodeada por las Hijas de la Noche, cada una con sus respectivas armas y en posición de ataque, preparadas para cualquier movimiento sospechoso de la última de los Al Ghuls, exceptuando a su hijo.

-¡Muy bien amiga, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o podemos hacerlo por las malas!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo.

-Si no es mucha molestia, espero que escoja por las buenas, ya que eso ahorrara mucha pelea innecesaria-dijo Fluttershy.

-No creo que debas decirle eso querida-dijo Rarity.

Thalía se vio rodeada y sin su frasco ya no tenía nada que la pudiera ayudar contra sus enemigos, excepto un modo de escape-De acuerdo, me rindo, los Al Ghul saben reconocer la derrota-.

-¡Véndele esa manzana a otro mercader!-señalo Applejack.

-¿Qué edad crees que tenemos como para creer que caeremos en tu trampa? ¡No nacimos ayer!-declaro Sunset con fiereza.

-¡Cierto y si así fuera tendíamos pañales…y al parecer no!-dijo Pinkie Pie mirándose a sí misma y a todas sus amigas.

Tanto Thalía como Flecha Amarilla se quedaron envueltas en un silencio cómico, mientras las demás se cubrían la boca por la vergüenza de las palabras de Pinkie Pie, Batman solo mantenía su vista en Thalía, quien vio el momento cuando todas se distrajeron.

-¡Cuidado!-.

Thalía lanzo varias bombas de humo al suelo, mismas que uso para bloquear su escape, Batman trato de alcanzarla, pero Thalía ya había abordado el helicóptero, mismo que fue puesto en marcha por uno de sus soldados, la líder de la Liga de las Sombras miraba a todos sus enemigos con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Esta no será la última vez que me verán mocosas, mi padre será vengado y toda la ciudad ardera del mismo modo que Roma ardió bajo el mando de Nerón!-sentencio antes de desaparecer por completo.

-¡Odio a esa bruja!-bramo Rainbow.

-Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo-señalo Twilight, cuando su atención se fijó en la chica-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto con confusión.

-Es Flecha Amarilla, una de las últimas aprendices de Flecha Verde-respondió Batman.

-Al menos hasta que Superman lo liquidara-agrego Flecha Amarilla-pero no vine aquí para hablar sobre eso-.

-¿Entonces a que viniste?-pregunto Batman con seriedad.

-Simplemente…porque ya no quiero seguir en Ciudad Estrella, ya no es lo mismo sin Oliver y con Roy casado con esa tipa…pues realmente no me apetece quedarme allá, además, me entere de que el Guasón volvió, creo que podría ser de más utilidad aquí que haya-explico Ámbar.

-Tomando en cuenta que el Guasón es el peor de las amenazas creo que nos vendría bien su ayuda-observo Twilight.

-¡Siempre es bueno recibir un poco de ayuda extra!-declaro Applejack.

-No-intervino Batman captando la atención de todos-Flecha Amarilla tiene que volver a su ciudad, después de todo, el Guasón puede tratar de hacerle lo mismo que a Metrópolis, es mejor que todos los antiguos compañeros de Oliver estén allá-.

-Sabía que dirías eso, pero oye, al menos lo intente y no me culpes por tratar, además, fue bueno que viniera, ya que Ras Al Ghul también era enemigo nuestro y su hija también lo es, pero solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase cuentan conmigo y con Flecha Roja-.

-Eso lo sabemos-dijo Batman con una leve sonrisa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mundo del Mañana**

Un antiguo parque de diversiones, mismo que había quedado abandonado tras un incidente que hubo hacía algunos años, en el cual perdieron la vida 3 visitantes y 5 de los cuidadores, ahora ese lugar era ideal para ser la guarida del Guasón, quien se encontraba sumamente melancólico.

-Pudín ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te veo muy aburrido, ya hace mucho que intentaste hacerle una broma a Batman-dijo Harley apareciendo.

-Oh Harley, no es que no quiera jugar con el Bati Estiércol, pero ¿Cómo pudo jugar contra él cuando ahora tiene a sus pequeñas Bati Mascotas, las cuales son mejores que los tontos inútiles que tenemos en la banda?-pregunto el Guasón con pesar.

-¿Qué me dices de Jaspe? Ella parece saber lo que hace-dijo Harley tratando de animarlo.

-Pero solo es una y él tiene a 7 con poderes mágicos que vienen de la fuerza más grande de los Universos, necesito de algo que me ayude a igualar el campo de batalla con Batman-expreso el Guasón molesto.

-"Concuerdo con eso"-la voz de Drago se escuchó y una sombra tomo su forma-"Los payasos que tienes en tu banda son una sarta de incompetentes, ni siquiera servirían para limpiar los piso"-.

-Eso es algo que ya quedo demostrado-dijo el Guasón-pero al menos uno de ellos hace una buena alfombra-expreso mirando la piel del muchacho que mató apenas regreso-pero en serio, necesito de algo que me ayude a equilibrar la balanza, Jaspe está bien, pero creo que aun necesitamos de algo más-.

-"Yo pienso lo mismo, por suerte en el infierno hay almas de sobra que gustosamente te ayudaran y estas almas son muy especiales, ya que ellos creen en la liberad, pero sus métodos son bastante severos"-.

-Oh, ya me empieza a agradar-dijo el Guasón sonriendo.

Los ojos de Drago brillaron y 3 luces oscuras aparecieron de su sombra, mismas que comenzaron a danzar alrededor del Guasón y de Harley, para luego comenzar a tomar forma-"Estos 3 son muy temidos en su universo, controlan el poder de la combustión, del agua, la tierra y la lava, estoy seguro de que te serán muy útiles"-.

-Vaya, con ellos voy a poder armar el mejor espectáculo para Batman-dijo el Guasón sonriendo divertido.

-"Pero recuerda, solo serán para igualar el terreno hasta que mis guerreros lleguen, estarán ahí en 3 días, no me vayas a defraudar Guasón o el castigo será por demás legendario"-sentencio Drago.

El Guasón miro a los 3 criminales que Drago puso a su cargo, para luego silbar emocionado, ahora tenía a Jaspe con él tambié poderosos guerreros-¿Qué desea hacer con esta nueva pandilla señor G?-pregunto Harley.

-Primero quiero ponerlos a prueba, dile a Jaspe que venga ahora mismo, su primera tarea va a ser limpiar este lugar de todos los inútiles que hay por aquí, es hora de que salga lo viejo y tonto, para que entre lo nuevo y genial-señalo el Guasón comenzando a reírse del modo en que solo él podía hacerlo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Las Hijas de la Noche han detenido a Thalía Al Ghul y conocieron a una nueva aliada, pero ahora…Drago ha invocado a 3 nuevas almas desde las profundidades del infierno para causar el terror en la Tierra ¿Quiénes serán estos misteriosos seres y como ayudaran al Guasón a igualar su batalla contra Batman?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a comentar sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **DEBO DECIR QUE ME EMOCIONO MAS LA PELEA DE MAJIN BOO EN EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER, PERO CON EL ANUNCIO DE DAISHIKAN SAMA REALMENTE ES RAZON DE TEMER, DEFINITIVAMENTE ES UNA SITUACION EN EXTREMO TENSA Y RIESGOSA**

 **PORQUE MUCHOS LO PIDIERON, YA HE SUBIDO EL DISEÑO DE LA ESPADA DEL PODEROSO ABZU, LA TEMIBLE BLACK DEMON**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _veamos qué idea se te ocurrió para cuando ella aparezca y claro que puede ser tu amiga, no le veo nada de malo en eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _si te refieres a las peleas entre las Virtudes y los Pecados, descuida, eso es algo que pronto ocurrirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya viste lo que paso, ahora Drago le ha dado al Guasón nueva ayuda para nivelar el campo de juego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ciertamente, especialmente ahora que Drago ha convocado 3 almas para que ayuden al Guasón en sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y ahora Drago ha convocado las almas de 3 peligrosos seres para que ayuden al Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _los Maestros Oscuros son los 7 Pecados Capitales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _es lo que estoy viendo, ya que también debo tomar en cuenta a los OC que aún me quedan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _Abzu posee un arma sumamente poderosa y él es un guerrero lo bastante capaz para manejarla, con ella fácilmente habría matado a Zamasu aun con su cuerpo inmortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _todos los seres somos orgullosos de un modo u otro, por ese motivo Abzu es un ser tan temido y un enemigo formidable, por ese motivo hasta los Dioses tienen problemas con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Abzu respeta a quienes consideran dignos de merecer respeto, no esperes que muestre algo así con seres como el Guasón o Zamasu, sobretodo con el último. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _honestamente creo que sería muy complicado para mí hacer algo como eso, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _por ese motivo Drago ha convocado las almas de 3 de los seres más peligrosos del Universo 3. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _supongo que se ha vuelto un personaje muy querido por todos, especialmente porque es una guerrera en toda la palabra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y están por aumentar, ya que Drago ha fortalecido al grupo del Guasón con seres que igualaran la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _aunque creo que es más el Guasón que Batman, ya que dudo que el Caballero de la Noche se sienta del mismo modo que el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _claro que aparecerán, pero primero estoy acomodando algunas cosas, ya que ahora el Guasón va a tener más ayuda para su diversión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y ahora Drago ha fortalecido a la pandilla del Guasón entregándole ayuda extra para la misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _de hecho la Hiena tampoco es muy útil que digamos, solo es salvaje, pero también es fácil de intimidar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _no te puedo adelantar nada, tendrás que esperar para ver qué clase de sorpresas les esperan a los dos hermanos gatos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y espera a ver cuando comience la batalla contra sus enemigos predestinados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _para mí no es fácil hacerlo, pero no puedo darme el lujo de tener personajes de OC que no sé si están leyendo el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no voy a mentirte, esa es una muy alta posibilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _eso está muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y puedes estar seguro de que habrá más como esos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y muy pronto los Maestros se presentaran ante sus enemigas comenzando la batalla del destino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _esa es una pregunta interesante, creo que debo meditarla cuidadosamente, ya que hay muchos diseños que me enorgullecen y otros que no me terminaron de convencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _pronto la oscuridad llegara de nuevo al Universo 1, especialmente ahora que el Guasón tiene nueva ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _yo francamente dudo que pase eso, especialmente ahora que está encerrada y corrompida, en lo personal no me agrada esa idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _y por ello tengo pensado algo especial para Zamasu, especialmente por lo arrogante que era. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _por el momento hay otros problemas, ya que el Guasón tiene nueva ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pronto ese enfrentamiento comenzara, por el momento la situación en la ciudad sigue cambiando, el Guasón ya tiene nuevos aliados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen1:** _fue una actuación inteligente, ya que Abzu no quería arriesgarse que más Dioses aparecieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _nunca he sido fan de la serie, excepto por los videojuegos, pero veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Zultanita, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Sombra 02, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, FreedomGundam96, Raft, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Cazador Argentino, Zeppeli, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, AndrosValgreen4, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	30. Circo de locura

" _ **Thalía Al Ghul trato de vengar la muerte de su padre envenenando las reservas de agua de Ciudad Gótica con una toxina del miedo para que hubiera histeria masiva en las calles, pero…Batman, las Hijas de la Noche y la última aprendiz de Oliver, alias Flecha Verde, se le opusieron y detuvieron sus planes de venganza, por otro lado, el Guasón se encuentra muy frustrado por el hecho de que todos los pandilleros que tiene son una sarta de inútiles y por ello Drago le ha entregado las almas de 3 seres de grandes poderes y que son sumamente temidos en su universo, personas que creían en la libertad, pero que también era muy sádicos ¿Quiénes serán estos misteriosos guerreros? Faltan solo 3 días para que los Maestros Oscuros lleguen al Universo 1"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 30**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 30 Circo de Locura**

Una noche de lluvia había llegado a Ciudad Gótica, mientras una silueta femenina corría por las calles de la ciudad, parecía muy asustada y exaltada, hasta que finalmente diviso su objetivo, el DPGC, si tenía suerte entonces la policía lo llamaría a él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, rápidamente corrió hacia la entrada sacando uso de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Mientras tanto, Celestia se encontraba hablando por teléfono en esos momentos-Lo sé Luna, sé que prometí que iría a cenar esta noche, pero tengo mucho trabajo, no es igual a cuando era directora, como comisionada tengo muchos deberes más-explico Celestia.

-"Hermana, entiendo porque motivos quisiste ser la nueva comisionada, peor creo que estas exigiéndote demasiado, necesitar descansar un poco"-expreso Luna desde el teléfono.

-No voy a descansar hasta que la vuelva a tener en mis brazos, sé que ella está viva y jamás voy a rendirme, la voy a encontrar-aseguro Celestia cuando escucho un gran alboroto afuera de su oficina-Luna, tengo que colgar, hay un gran alboroto afuera de mi oficina-señalo colgando la bocina.

Fue cuando la puerta se abrió y Bullock hizo acto de aparición-Disculpe comisionada, pero creo que tiene que ver esto-dijo el detective dejando extrañada a Celestia, quien salió de su oficina para ver que ocurría.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Bruno se encontraba en su estudio leyendo un poco, acompañado por sus pupilas, algo que Twilight y Sunset amaban hacer, incluso Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Applejack encontraron libros para entretenerse, aunque a la que más le costó quedarse leyendo fue a Rainbow, pero al final también encontró algo que leer.

Fue cuando Alfred apareció con varias tazas de chocolate caliente, la mejor manera de pasar un día lluvioso, al menos esa era la opinión de la siempre amante de los libros y líder del grupo, Twilight Sparkle, pero antes de poder dejar la charola de lado, Alfred miro hacia la ventana y se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

-Disculpe señor y señoritas, pero creo que la sesión de lectura tendrá que posponerse-dijo señalando hacia la ventana.

Bruno miro hacia la ventana y vio la Bati Señal brillando en el cielo, al ver la señal, Rainbow se levantó de golpe de su lugar con una gran sonrisa-¡Oh sí! ¡Por fin algo de acción!-declaro sonriendo.

-Hora de trabajar-indico Bruno para luego dirigirse hacia la Bati Cueva, seguido por sus pupilas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **DPGC**

La lluvia ya estaba terminando cuando Batman y las demás arribaron al techo de la comisaria, encontrándose con la comisionada en el mismo, vistiendo una gruesa gabardina para protegerse del frío.

-Me alegra que llegaras pronto, tenemos una situación-dijo Celestia.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Batman con seriedad.

Por toda respuesta, Celestia miro hacia donde estaba Bullock, esa era la señal que el detective estaba esperando, para luego salir con una de las integrantes de la banda de Guasones, la última que quedaba en toda la ciudad, se trataba de Delia, una de los Dee-Dees, la cual iba con el maquillaje sumamente corrido en su rostro, mismo que se veía como si acabara de presenciar algo malo.

-Qué bueno que haya venido…por favor…tiene que hacer algo…el Guasón…él…-.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?-pregunto Batman con seriedad.

-Él…tiene nuevos lacayos a su disposición, no sé quiénes son ni de donde son…pero…ellos tienen…poderes…poderes que nunca antes se ha visto…controlan el agua…la tierra…lava y…había una mujer que disparaba rayos de su cabeza…y una extraña mujer que parece consumir esteroides…con una Gema en donde debía estar su nariz…-explico Delia.

-¿Gema en vez de nariz? Eso me suena familiar-dijo Pinkie Pie tratando de hacer memoria.

-Se debe tratar de Jaspe-dedujo Sunset de brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria.

-¿Pero que hace esa Gema con el Guasón?-pregunto Rainbow sorprendida.

-Tomando en cuenta que tenía un ejército que seguramente era parte de las fuerzas de Drago, quien además de todo trajo a la vida a ese lunático, no me extrañaría que Jaspe se haya unido a él para conseguir algo-observo Applejack de manera pensativa.

-Pero ¿Quiénes son los otros 3 de los que habla? No me suena nadie así-dijo Rarity extrañada.

-Sea quien sea debemos detenerlo antes de que comience a ejecutar alguno de sus retorcidos chistes-indico Batman y el grupo asintió.

Delia alzo la vista y miro al Caballero de la Noche-Ellos…mataron a mis amigos…y a mi hermana…me dejaron escapar para que te trajera esto…-dijo entregándole un papel a Batman.

Batman tomo el papel y leyó lo que estaba escrito, entrecerrando los ojos al ver que era una dirección, pero no cualquier dirección, se trataba del circo, el mismo donde conoció a Ricardo, donde él vio morir a sus padres por culpa de Tony Zucco.

-Andando-indico Batman y el grupo asintió.

-Muy bien-dijo Celestia dándose la vuelta y viendo Bullock-prepara a los oficiales cuanto antes y diles que preparen equipo especial, tendremos que atrapar a lo que parece ser una nueva clase de Meta Humanos-indico Celestia y Bullock asintió-iremos a apoyarlos en cuanto…-cuando Celestia se volteó, ya no estaban ningunos de los guardias de la noche.

-¡Puta madre! ¡Como detesto que haga eso, nunca entendí como Gordon no se volvía loco con eso!-expreso Bullock molesto.

-Te acostumbras a ello-explico Celestia encogiéndose en hombros.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Batman y las Hijas de la Noche llegaron al circo, mismo que quedo abandonado tras aquella tragedia, especialmente después de que el Régimen comenzara su dominio, muchos circos fueron cerrados a la fuerza y todo por órdenes de Superman, quien no quería nada que tuviera que ver con el Guasón o que le recordara a ese maldito payaso, cosas como circos y personas que trabajaban como payasos le recordaban la sonrisa burlona de ese homicida después de lo que lo orillo a hacerle a Lois y su bebé.

El Bati Móvil arribo al lugar y toda la familia descendió del auto-Disculpa Batman, no es que no nos guste viajar en su auto…de hecho…es algo genial, pero…hemos hablado y nos preguntábamos… ¿Cuándo nos dará nuestros propios vehículos?-pregunto Twilight con cierta timidez.

-Ya estoy trabajando en ello, pero primero tengo que asegurarme que todo funcione a la perfección, ya que lo que les estoy preparando será más que un simple vehículo-explico Batman con calma.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?-pregunto Rainbow con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

Batman miro al grupo, quienes lo miraban con ese mismo resplandor, esperando la respuesta del Caballero de la Noche, quien solo se puso más serio-No es el momento para hablar de eso, hay trabajo que hacer-indico Batman con seriedad y el grupo asintió-manténganse juntas en todo momento-.

-¿No sería mejor separarnos para cubrir más terreno?-pregunto Sunset con seriedad.

-No cuando se trata del Guasón-respondió Batman con tono casi sepulcral, como solía hacerlo cuando se trataba del Guasón.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su maestro, el grupo ingreso junto al circo, todo estaba a oscuras, había algunas gotas de la lluvia que caían de la carpa, misma que ya tenía uno que otro agujero con el paso del tiempo, el Caballero de la Noche estaba atento a cualquier sorpresa y fue cuando un reflector se encendió.

En medio de aquella luz se encontraba el enemigo mundial número uno, el Guasón, vestido como maestro de ceremonias-¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Niños y Niñas de todas las edades! ¡Bienvenidos sean al gran espectáculo que hemos venido a presentarles, un espectáculo lleno de emoción, destrucción y locura!-anuncio el Guasón siniestramente, al tiempo que más reflectores se encendían, dejando ver las cabezas de todos los miembros de la pandilla del Guasón, excepto la de Harley.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes esta vez Guasón?-cuestiono Batman desafiante.

-Oh Batsy, esta es una pequeña oportunidad para poder presentarte a mi nueva familia-dijo el Guasón sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-¿Nueva familia?-Batman entrecerró los ojos de manera sospecha.

Sunset dio un paso al frente y miro al psicópata con asco-¿Qué sabe un asqueroso y cruel homicida como tú de lo que es familia?-pregunto con asco.

-Sé mucho más de lo que tú sabes niña, sé quiénes han sido los integrantes de la Bati Familia desde sus inicios, el primer Chico Mantequilla, el único que logro salir adelante y ser un orgullo para Batman hasta que el destino se encargó de que su propio hermano lo enviara a la tierra de los muertos, la Bati Puta, quien dejo de ser asombrosa después de que nos divertimos muchos ¿Cómo siguen sus piernas por cierto?-pregunto con una sonrisa cruel.

Batman apretó los puños ante eso, recordando todo lo que el Guasón le hizo a cada miembro de su familia y aliados-Luego tenemos al segundo Chico Mantequilla, el pobre quedo todo chamuscado, pero luego lo devolvieron a la vida y Batsy se encargó de enviarlo de nuevo al infierno, seguido por el tercer Chico Mantequilla, a quien yo convertí en una perfecta mini versión de mí y finalmente, el último Chico Mantequilla, tú mayor vergüenza-.

-¡Ya basta de todas esas putas mierdas!-bramo Twilight mirando al Guasón con enfado-¡No importa lo que planees, jamás dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya!-.

El Guasón se echó a reír al escuchar a Twilight-¡Como dije antes niña, solo quiero presentarles a mi nueva familia, espero que se lleven muy bien, tanto como su padre y yo nos llevamos!-señalo el Guasón sonriendo-¡Muchachos!-.

Un potente sonido llamo su atención y fue entonces que Jaspe hizo acto de aparición rodando a gran velocidad, rápidamente, el grupo se quitó del campo de tiro de la Gema, quien se detuvo al quedar al lado del Guasón, para luego mirar a sus enemigos con su sonrisa.

-¡Hora de la venganza!-declaro Jaspe sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Miren es Jaspe! ¡Tenían razón!-declaro Pinkie Pie colocándose en guardia.

-No creo que sea bueno verla aquí…otra vez…-señalo Fluttershy preocupada por la presencia de Jaspe.

El Guasón se rio ante las palabras de Fluttershy-Tienes mucha razón jovencita, pero Jaspe es solo la primera integrante de mi nuevo grupo-apenas dijo eso, el Guasón chasqueo sus dedos.

Fue cuando tres sujetos más fueron alumbrados por reflectores, descendiendo y quedando ante todo el grupo, revelando a un hombre de cabello negro y largo, bigote, piel morena, ropas verdes en distintas tonalidades y mirada sumamente seria, en cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra, esta se hundió un poco.

-¡Permítanme presentarles a Gazahm!-declaro el Guasón.

La siguiente en parecer fue una mujer de piel pálida, ropas azules en distintas tonalidades, cabello negro y largo, tenía un aspecto sumamente intimidante, casi parecía un ser de ultratumba, no tenía brazos, en su lugar, pero en su lugar tenía un tipo de brazos de agua.

-¡Ming Huang!-anuncio el Guasón.

Finalmente, la tercera integrante también era mujer, de cabello castaño amarrado en una trenza, vestimentas rojas y con un tercer ojo pintado en su frente, era extraordinariamente alta, tanto como una guerrera amazonas, pero su mirada era increíblemente agresiva.

-¡Y P'Lin! ¡No confundir con pilín!-señalo el Guasón riéndose divertido-¡Los miembros del Loto Rojo en el Universo 3!-.

-¿Loto Rojo?-exclamo Rarity.

-¿Son de otro universo? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-pregunto Sunset sorprendida.

-Es una larga y trágica historia, verán, ellos querían algo, libertad, pero sus métodos eran muy del estilo de Superman, así que el Avatar Korra y sus amigos se encargaron de enviarlos al infierno de las peores maneras, ella fue electrocutada, él se achicharro y a ella le explotaron la cara-el Guasón se rio de nuevo-como ustedes tienen las Armas Celestiales, lo que molesta mucho al jefe de los infiernos me cedió el control de sus almas, ahora ellos me sirven solo a mí ¿no es irónico? ¡Ellos querían libertad y ahora son mis esclavos!-declaro el Guasón volviendo a reírse.

Batman se puso serio al escuchar eso, comprendiendo la magnitud del problema-No vayan a bajar la guardia-indico el Caballero de la Noche-he hecho algunas investigaciones del Universo 3 y al igual que Korra, existen personas que pueden controlar el Fuego, Aire, Tierra o Agua, pero también pueden controlar sus derivados-.

-¿Derivados?-pregunto Applejack confundida.

-Permíteme explicártelo-dijo Gazahm dando un paso al frente y golpeando el suelo con fuerza lanzo un golpe de lava contra el grupo.

Rápidamente, los justicieros sacaron sus ganchos y dispararon hacia el techo, elevándose y evadiendo el ataque de lava, fue cuando P'Lin comenzó a dispararles energía con su tercer ojo, Rarity creo un escudo mágico que detuvo el ataque a tiempo, ya que las chicas invocaron sus armas en cuanto Gazahm ataco.

Ming Huang dio un paso al frente y comenzó a disparar varios dardos de agua contra las Hijas de la Noche, mientras el Guasón se reía divertido-¡Esto iguala mucho el campo de juego! ¿No lo crees Batsy?-pregunto divertido.

Jaspe dio un salto y quedo ante Applejack-¡Ustedes arruinaron mis planes, ahora yo las destruiré!-declaro invocando su casco y lanzándose con la vaquera.

Applejack esquivo el ataque y lanzo un golpe con su látigo, enredándolo en la pierna de la Gema, jalo con fuerza y la derribo, dejando sorprendida a Jaspe-¡Creo que necesitas aprender más de los humanos!-señalo sonriendo.

-¡No podría estar más de acuerdo!-expreso Ming Huang lanzándose contra ella, al tiempo que volvía uno de sus brazos en hielo para golpearla.

Por fortuna, Rainbow la rescato a tiempo-¡Muy bien niños, vayan a jugar afuera mientras los adultos hablamos!-indico el Guasón divertido y sus 4 nuevos maleantes asintieron.

Batman miro a las Hijas de la Noche y les dio la orden de que se dirigieran al exterior, ya que por el momento debían seguirle el juego al Guasón mientras encontraban un modo de lidiar con esos nuevos enemigos, las chicas asintieron y se dirigieron al parque de diversiones que estaba en el mismo lugar.

-¡Quedamos tú y yo como querías Guasón!-declaro Batman lanzándose a la batalla.

-Y así es como siempre me ha gustado Batsy!-señalo el Guasón sonriendo de forma siniestra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Afuera del circo, Twilight fue emboscada por Jaspe, mientras las demás lidiaban con los miembros del Loto Rojo; quedando Sunset y Pinkie Pie contra P'Lin, Rainbow y Applejack contra Gazahm, Rarity y Fluttershy contra Ming Huang, quien atacaba con todo lo que tenía.

-¿Quién dijo que el agua era el elemento de la vida?-pregunto Ming Huang sonriendo de manera retorcida.

Fluttershy disparo una de sus flechas, misma que tomo la forma de un toro, el cual casi embiste a Ming Huang, pero la mujer logro quitarse a tiempo del campo de tiro, Rarity lanzo su Tessen, mismo que por poco golpea a su enemiga, pero Ming Huang logro evadirlo justo a tiempo y el arma de Rarity solo la rozo.

Gazahm atacaba con tierra fundida en lava, lo que provocaba que Rainbow lo evadiera a gran velocidad y lo cortara con su lanza, aunque eso por poco hizo que obtuviera algunas quemaduras, Applejack trato de detenerlo con su látigo, amarrándole las manos, pero Gazahm piso con fuerza el suelo y formo una grita hacia Applejack, provocando que cayera.

-¡Nadie se mete con mis amigas mendigo bigotón!-bramo Rainbow lanzándose al ataque.

P'Lin disparaba sin pestañar contra Sunset y Pinkie Pie, quien le lanzo un golpe a la cara con un pastel de merengue limón, mismo que le dio en la cara-¿Un pastel? ¿En serio? ¿Podrías ponerte seria? ¡Magic Star necesita nuestra ayuda cuanto antes!-indico Sunset viendo como Twilight lidiaba contra Jaspe, quien no le daba tregua alguna.

-¡No te preocupes, ya tengo un plan!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo con mucha seguridad.

Sunset se quedó petrificada al escuchar eso-Creo…que eso me asusta más que ellos-expreso.

El trío del Loto Rojo siguió con su ataque hacia las chicas, mientras Jaspe atacaba a Twilight con todo lo que tenía, fue cuando Pinkie Pie chiflo con todas sus fuerzas, captando la atención de los 3 integrantes del Loto Rojo y de sus amigas.

-¡De acuerdo, voy a decir que ustedes si merecen llamarse villanos, realmente son tenebrosos y tienen grandes poderes, pero lamentablemente les hace falta una cosa importante!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo de manera inocente.

El Loto Rojo se vio entre sí confundidos-¿De qué coños estás hablando mocosa?-cuestiono Ming Huang.

-¡Que no tienen un buen nombre de villano!-respondió Pinkie Pie sonriéndole-¡Esta es Ciudad Gótica y para poder posicionarte necesitas un buen nombre! ¡Por suerte para ustedes yo soy experta en poner nombres!-señalo para luego ponerse en posición pensativa-Veamos… ¡Ya sé! ¡Bigotón, Brazos de Agua y Gigantona!-declaro sonriendo.

El trío del Loto Rojo se vio entre sí con expresión ofendida, para luego mirar a la chica risueña, quien se dio cuenta que sus nombres no les gustaron-Ok…veo que no hay mucho entusiasmo por eso…-.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo Arlequín?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Es obvio, los está distrayendo-señalo Fluttershy y el grupo se dio cuenta de que era la verdad, era el momento de atacar.

Pinkie Pie siguió pensando-¡Lo tengo! ¡Rocoso, Gemormica y Manca…Olvida eso último!-expreso al darse cuenta de lo ofensivo que sonaba.

Ming Huang solo gruño al escuchar eso último, después de todo, aunque usaba su Agua Control para crear un par de brazos, realmente no era lo mismo que tener unos de verdad, fue cuando Pinkie Pie volvió a quedarse en silencio, pensando en buenos nombres.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Magmador, Tsunami y Tríclope!-declaro Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Es lo mejor que puedes inventar?-cuestiono P'Lin molesta por los nombres que Pinkie Pie sugería.

-Oye…de hecho no esta tan mal-reconoció Gazahm pensativo-creo que me gusta el nombre de "Magmador"-acepto.

-Y Tsunami es la marejada de agua más poderosa de la Tierra, tanto que no hay forma de frenarlo, realmente es un buen nombre-reconoció Ming Huang con una sonrisa.

-¡Me alegra que les gusten, porque ahora van a tener lo que se merecen!-declaro Applejack apareciendo a un lado de los villanos, seguida por sus amigas, todas rodeándolos por completo.

-¡Nadie enfrenta a Magmador!-.

-¡Tsunami y Tríclope!-.

-¡Yo no me llamare Tríclope! ¿Les quedo claro?-cuestiono P'Lin con enojo.

-Guau, Tríclope sí que es difícil de complacer-observo Rainbow maliciosamente.

-¡Dejen de llamarme así! ¡Odio ese nombre! ¡Odio ese nombre!-bramo P'Lin molesta.

Antes de que pudieran calmarla, las chicas atacaron con gran coordinación y como el trío del Loto Rojo estaba distraído, no lograron hacer nada para evitar los ataques, saliendo volando por los aires y cayendo en un puesto de algodón de azúcar, al mismo tiempo que Sunset se lanzaba a ayudar a Twilight.

Twilight esquivo un golpe más de Jaspe-¡Muy bien niña, es hora de que conozcas el motivo por el cual los humanos son nada comparados con los Soldados Cuarzo!-declaro lanzándose al ataque.

Rápidamente, Twilight alzo su Vara Estrella y atrapo a Jaspe en una barrera mágica, pero eso no evito que siguiera sonriendo, antes de poder hacer algo, Sunset apareció con su espada envuelta en llamas azules y le dio un potente golpe por la espalda a Jaspe, derribándola por completo, momento que Twilight aprovecho para atacarla con un rayo mágico, provocando que también saliera disparada y cayera sobre los 3 miembros del Loto Rojo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Firebird-agradeció Twilight sonriéndole.

-¿Qué no haría por ti?-pregunto Sunset, lo que provoco que se sonrojara al darse cuenta de que como sonó eso, especialmente cuando vio como Twilight también se sonrojaba levemente.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, las demás aparecieron-¡Chicas pronto, recuerden que aún queda el payaso!-grito Rarity.

Ambas chicas se vieron entre sí y asintieron, dirigiéndose rápidamente de nuevo al interior del circo, esperando que su maestro no esté en problemas, aunque eso era algo de esperar considerando quien era su adversario.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Guasón se estrelló contra uno de los postes de la carpa, estaba sangrando un poro de los labios y se veía algo sucio, así como también con algunos golpes, Batman estaba igual, su cuerpo tenía algunos cortes causados por los naipes del Guasón, quien comenzó a reírse desde el suelo.

-Oh Batman…cuanto extrañe poder jugar contigo como en los viejos tiempos-expreso el Guasón sonriendo.

-Yo nunca lo considere un juego Guasón y hoy voy a terminar con esto de una vez por todas-sentencio Batman.

El Guasón rompió en carcajadas al escuchar eso-¡Oh vamos Batman, ambos sabemos que si tuvieras las agallas lo habrías hecho hace mucho tiempo, incluso después de todo lo que me divertí con la Bati Puta y tus Chicos Mantequillas, ahora tengo nuevos aliados a mi disposición y eso hará que nuestros próximos juegos sean más divertidos!-.

Batman estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra su enemigo, cuando un disparo se escuchó y fue golpeado por un costal lleno de maquillaje de payaso, justo cuando una camioneta blanca apareció, misma que era manejada por Harley.

-¡Su vehículo está listo Señor G!-declaro la chica.

El Guasón se levantó y vio a Batman-Bueno viejo amigo, lamento tener que irme así nada más, pero esto fue solo un acto de apertura, nos vemos en otro momento-dijo el Guasón disparando contra uno de los postes, mismo que cayó sobre Batman, el Guasón abordo la camioneta y Harley emprendió la marcha-recojamos a los demás-indico el cruel payaso.

En cuanto el vehículo abandono la carpa, las Hijas de la Noche llegaron y al ver que Batman salía de entre algunos escombros corrieron a ayudarlo-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sunset preocupada.

-Descuiden…he tenido peores lesiones lidiando con el Guasón-respondió Batman con seriedad.

-¿Por qué motivos no ataco como siempre lo hace? ¿Qué fue todo esto?-pregunto Twilight confundida por la maniobra del Guasón.

Batman no respondió de inmediato, solo salió de la carpa y se dio cuenta de que el Guasón se había ido, junto con sus nuevos cómplices-Porque esto fue solo el acto de apertura del Guasón y solo lo hizo para presentarnos a los nuevos miembros de su circo-.

-Si este fue solo el acto de apertura del Guasón…-comenzó Rarity.

-¿Qué es lo que seguirá ahora?-pregunto Fluttershy con un tono de miedo en su voz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La camioneta se detuvo a las afueras de la ciudad, permitiéndole al Guasón voltear a ver a su nuevo equipo con una sonrisa en el rostro-Bueno muchachos, ya conocieron a sus enemigos, ahora saben de lo que son capaces, pero con ustedes en el equipo ganador finalmente podremos mostrar que yo siempre he tenido razón ¡Que cuando la comedia y la tragedia se enfrentan solo puede vencer la comedia!-declaro el Guasón riéndose como solo él podía hacerlo.

Los cuatro cómplices solo vieron a su nuevo jefe reír de manera demencial, porque eso era ahora, su "jefe", ya que ellos formaban parte de la nueva pandilla de bufones, una más peligrosa que cualquier otra cosa que Ciudad Gótica haya enfrentado, desgraciadamente, lo peor estaba por venir.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Guasón ahora tiene nuevos integrantes en su banda, quienes poseen poderes sumamente abrumadores y aterradores, por otro lado, los Maestros Oscuros están muy cerca de llegar al Universo 1 para cumplir la voluntad de Drago ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora que las tinieblas se vuelven cada vez más poderosas?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Anto P:** _el enfrentamiento está cada vez más cerca, pero ahora las chicas tienen nuevos enemigos en los nuevos "amigos" del Guasón, los cuales son más letales que los otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ok…aunque la escena me gustó mucho y me dio risa, debo decir que esperaba que fuera algo serio, considerando quienes eran los involucrados, me siento igual a cuando vi el capítulo de Steven Universe "Las Nuevas Gemas de Cristal", no me malentiendas, me gusto ese capítulo pero…honestamente no fue lo que esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _no lo son, eso es un hecho que creo que quedaba claro por la época, supongo que fue mi error no aclararlo, ahora ya sabes quienes son los nuevos amigos del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ciertamente, Oliver fue un gran hombre, es una pena que Superman se haya dejado llevar por su dolor y no viera lo que estaba haciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _eso me alegra muchísimo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _pues ya viste quienes son los nuevos reclutas del Guasón, peligrosos Maestros Elementales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _me quise inspirar un poco en ello, pero ahora ya conoces a los nuevos "amigos" del Guasón, los cuales causaran muchos problemas en el futuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ya sabes de quienes se trataban, ahora las Hijas de la Noche tienen nuevos enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _este… ¿y cual serie es "Digion"? porque realmente no me suena una serie como esa, en fin, el Guasón ya tiene aliados que le pueden ayudar a nivelar sus juegos con Batman y sus pupilas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Garfio sin duda, Jack al menos siempre encuentra el modo de salir librado de todas esas situaciones, sin importar si sabe o no lo que hace…esa siempre ha sido la pregunta del millón ¿lo planea o lo inventa? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y nuevamente Pinkie Pie demuestra un gran ingenio al estilo loco, ya que ella se las arregló para distraer al Loto Rojo dándoles todo tipo de nombres de villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _si te refieres a los Maestros Oscuros debiste darte cuenta por la facilidad con la que lidiaron con los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pues acabas de ver que efectivamente son ellos, solo que ahora Pinkie Pie les dio nuevos nombres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _Batman realmente es muy valiente para no haber matado al Guasón cuando este ha dado no una ni cien, sino millones de razones para hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y creo que a Batman le dolió más porque fue su propio hijo biológico quien lo mato, realmente debió ser un duro golpe para él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _yo siempre he pensado que todo debe ser parejo, héroes y heroínas, villanos y villanas, todo parejo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pues eso es lo que Ámbar quiere hacer, después de todo, Oliver también fue un gran héroe que dio su vida tratando de que Superman recapacitara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y ahora las Hijas de la Noche tienen nuevos enemigos en la nueva banda del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pero ahora el Guasón tiene algo mucho mejor que esos chicos, pues Drago le dio el control sobre 3 de los maestros elementales más peligrosos de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ahora se avecina una nueva tormenta, no solo tienen que lidiar con los nuevos amigos del Guasón, sino también con sus enemigos destinados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _pues ya las viste en la nueva banda del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _acabas de conocer a los nuevos aliados del Guasón, los cuales son realmente más peligrosos que esos chicos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _especialmente ahora que tiene ayuda más eficiente para divertirse con su viejo amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues solo una de ellas sobrevivió para que le fueran a dar el mensaje a Batman y así presentarle a sus nuevos actores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _eso es muy cierto, creo que todos se dejaron llevar mucho por las palabras de Superman y no vieron que él estaba cegado por su propio dolor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y acabas de ver quiénes son los nuevos integrantes de su banda, los temibles del Loto Rojo, al menos los que murieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _gracias, igualmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _pues ya viste de quienes se trataban, la peor pesadilla de Korra, tres de los miembros del Loto Rojo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _primero tuvieron problemas con los nuevos aliados del Guasón, el Loto Rojo y Jaspe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y ahora han aparecido los nuevos aliados del Guasón, traídos desde el infierno por Drago para causar terror. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _ciertamente y eso es algo que Ras aprendió por las malas, aunque Thalía culpa a Batman por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _si tengo que decir que ha habido un capítulo que me ha decepcionado de Steven Universe no lo tengo hasta ahora, admito que el capítulo "Las Nuevas Gemas de Cristal" no fue lo que esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _yo prefiero el Lapidot, no me imagino a Amatista con una pareja, lo siento por sus fans, pero así lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pero eso es algo que ella no ve así, para ella, la interferencia de Batman fue la causa de la muerte de su padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _vas a tener que esperar para verlo y respecto a Korra, lamentablemente eso no va a pasar, ya que lo de Drago fue un asunto sumamente urgente, una emergencia en todo su significado, el Loto Rojo son enemigos formidables, pero Batman es capaz de lidiar con ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _es muy probable que termine igual, ya que Thalía sigue completamente los ideales de su padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Anto P, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Zultanita, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draigon 2.0, Tenzalucard123 Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam06, Xanatrix742, Bowser300000, Ryo Red, Raft, Odín, Hamon, The Shadow Void, El Monitor, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Black Hunter, Zeppeli, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Amo del Vacío, Cazador Argentino, AndrosValgreen4, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Joestar.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	31. Maestros Oscuros Primera Parte

" _ **Para igualar el terreno con Batman y las Hijas de la Noche, Drago le ha entregado al Guasón el mando de 4 de los seres más peligrosos de todos los universos, la primera fue Jaspe del Planeta Madre, una Gema sumamente violenta, una bestia en sus propias palabras, los siguientes a quienes reclutaron fueron las almas de 3 de los miembros del Loto Rojo, cuyos ideales de libertad consistían en traer el caos matando al Avatar en el Universo 3, ahora el Maestro Tierra/Lava Gazahm, la Maestra Agua Ming Huang y la Maestra Combustión P'Lin están colaborando con el Guasón, al mismo tiempo, los guerreros más poderosos de Drago están por llegar al Universo 1"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 31**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 31 Maestros Oscuros**

 **Primera Parte**

En su prisión, Drago pudo sentir algo, el momento estaba cada vez más cerca, sus más grandes guerreros estaban a pocas horas de llegar al Universo 1 y entonces todos sus enemigos conocerían el verdadero significado del miedo, esas chiquillas pronto se arrepentirían de haberlo desafiado.

-Vamos mis guerreros, comiencen con el mensaje, en cuanto lleguen será el momento de que mis generales también se alcen, pronto comenzara el verdadero terror-sentencio Drago con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar cuando Sunset arribo a la escuela, antes de que Alfred bajara a abrirle la puerta, esta se adelantó y abrió la puerta saliendo del auto con rapidez, hecho que sorprendió un poco a Alfred, pero luego vio la sonrisa de la peli fuego.

-No te preocupes Alfred, solo no quería hacerte bajar a abrirme, es todo-aseguro Sunset sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Señorita Shimmer, sabe que eso no es ninguna molestia para mí, lo hago con mucho gusto-señalo Alfred.

-Lo sé, pero no es como si necesite que me estés ayudando con estas cosas-dijo Sunset sonriéndole cálidamente.

Alfred la vio dirigirse a buscar a sus amigas y sonrió complacido, definitivamente Sunset había cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo, de una violenta y casi psicópata joven se había convertido en una persona dulce, amable y sumamente gentil, no pudo evitar pensar que quizás ella y las demás lograrían que Bruno finalmente sentara cabeza.

-Sigue soñando Alfred, sigue soñando-expreso con resignación y luego puso el auto en marcha.

Sunset no tardo en encontrar a sus amigas, pero no vio por ningún lado a Twilight y eso la preocupo un poco, sabía que Twilight siempre era la primera en llegar a la escuela, después de todo, era una alumna sumamente aplicada y por tanto llegar tarde no era algo que hiciera nunca.

-¡Buenos días Sunset!-grito Pinkie Pie apareciendo de la nada y asustándola.

Sunset logro contener el grito que por poco sale de su boca, realmente Pinkie Pie era capaz de aparecerse de la nada y tomarlas por sorpresa sin que ninguna sintiera su presencia, el único que no era víctima de esos saludos tan explosivos y efusivos era Batman.

-Veo que nuevamente te tomo por sorpresa-dijo Rainbow sonriendo burlonamente.

-Como a todas nosotras-señalo Applejack.

-Creo que Pinkie Pie es quien ha dominado el arte del sigilo más rápido que cualquiera de nosotras-observo Fluttershy recordando la facilidad que se le daba a Pinkie Pie para cumplir con esa tarea.

-Es fácil cuando se tiene mucha práctica-observo Rarity y no pudo evitar pensar que era cierto lo que dijo uno de sus maestros sobre Pinkie Pie, que todo lo hacía sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Sunset no participaba en la plática, estaba muy ocupaba buscando alguna señal de Twilight y aun no la veía por ninguna parte, la preocupación comenzó a aparecer en su rostro, hecho que Fluttershy noto casi de inmediato.

-¿Te ocurre algo Sunset?-pregunto preocupada.

Al escuchar la voz del miembro más tímido del grupo, Sunset volteo a ver a su amiga y trato de calmarse-Si…estoy bien…es solo que…Twilight ya debería estar aquí, ella nunca llega tarde…-.

-Oh no te preocupes, ella ya está aquí desde hace rato-señalo Applejack-pero Flash Sentry pidió hablar a solas con ella-.

-Ya…veo…-dijo Sunset sintiéndose aliviada por saber que Twilight ya estaba en la escuela, pero también molesta al escuchar que estaba hablando con Flash.

Flash Sentry era otro estudiante de Canterlot, líder de una banda que soñaba con alcanzar la fama algún día, siendo el chico más popular de toda la escuela, el cual era el centro de atención de muchas chicas, pero él solo tenía ojos para una sola persona y esa era casualmente Twilight Sparkle, el Ratón de Biblioteca como muchas chicas la llamaban.

No sabía porque motivos el solo pensar en Twilight con Flash provocaba que un fuego ardiera en sus entrañas, Sunset no podía hacerse a la idea de que Twilight fuera la novia de ese chico, sabía que Flash no era un mal muchacho, de hecho, su familia fue de aquellos que dieron su apoyo a Batman y a la oposición contra el Régimen de Superman, y por lo que supo, el padre de Flash perdió un brazo y un ojo en una batalla contra los soldados de Superman.

-¡Ya viene Twilight!-grito Pinkie Pie viendo aparecer a la chica.

Twilight se acercó a sus amigas con actitud algo pensativa y demasiado tímida-¿Está todo bien Twilight?-pregunto Applejack preocupada.

-Bueno…no lo sé con exactitud…-respondió Twilight con voz algo tímida.

-¿Qué paso con Flash querida?-pregunto Rarity mirando a su amiga también con expresión preocupada.

-¿Te hizo daño? ¡Porque si fue así voy a buscarlo y le partiré toda la puta cara!-expreso Sunset comenzando a exaltarse, cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras y de las miradas que sus amigas le dedicaban-¡Lo haría por cualquiera de ustedes!-aseguro con la cara completamente roja.

-Tranquila Sunset, no me hizo daño alguno, solo me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, pero antes de poder decirme lo que quería Timber apareció y creo que eso no le gusto a Flash-explico Twilight.

Timber Spruce era otro de los estudiantes de Canterlot, un fiel amante de la naturaleza y de los deportes al aire libre, no por nada estaba en el equipo de fútbol varonil de la escuela, siendo la estrella del mismo, la única que lo superaba y por mucho era Rainbow Dash, siendo ella la mejor atleta de toda la escuela y por lo que se escuchaba en la escuela él también estaba interesado en Twilight.

-Vaya…eso sí que debió ser incomodo-observo Pinkie Pie.

-¿Y qué quería Timber mientras hablabas con Flash querida?-pregunto Rarity mirando a su amiga con preocupación.

-Según él quería que lo ayudara con algunos deberes de matemáticas, pero antes de que pudiera darle mi respuesta Flash dio un paso al frente y…comenzaron a pelear, por suerte Tenma pasaba por ahí y evito que las cosas se pusieran peor-contó Twilight.

Tenma Zala era otro estudiante de la escuela de Canterlot y el protegido de la actual directora Luna, casi como un hijo para ella, de hecho, eso era para Luna, era un chico de la edad de Apple Bloom, Scootalo y Sweetie Belle, estando en su misma clase, de pelo medio largo negro, tez morena, ojos marrones (azul cuando está en Modo SEED), cuerpo atlético. Camiseta celeste con líneas negras en el hombro con un sol en el lado izquierdo del pecho, reloj plateado. Pantalón marrón oscuro y tenis azules, decían los rumores que estaba muy interesado en Apple Bloom, lo que no le hacía gracia a Applejack.

-Si…creo que ese chico debería hacer otra cosa que andar rondado a Apple Bloom-gruño Applejack.

-Vamos querida, no puedes ser una hermana tan amargada, después de todo, Apple Bloom está creciendo-señalo Rarity.

-Me gustaría ver si piensas lo mismo cuando sea Sweetie Belle quien sea merodeada por un chico-gruño Applejack dejando estática a Rarity.

-Bueno chicas, no creo que sea el momento, Tenma me ayudo con ese problema, así que mejor entremos a clases antes de que suene la campana-dijo Twilight.

Rainbow suspiro con resignación-Debería ser un crimen venir a clases en un día tan hermoso como este-dijo con pesar viendo el cielo azul, con el sol brillando.

De pronto, densas nubes cubrieron el cielo, oscureciendo la ciudad por completo, lo que provoco que toda la gente dejara sus actividades confundidas por el repentino cambio ambiental, ya que esas noves no eran de lluvia, eran de otra cosa, las chicas también se lo imaginaron, especialmente cuando varios rayos comenzaron a iluminar aquella densa oscuridad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Empresas Díaz**

Bruno se levantó de su asiento y observo el cambio radical del tiempo, cuando la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Lucios Fox, el cual se veía sumamente alarmado, hecho que capto totalmente la atención del hombre que secretamente era el más grande de todos los héroes.

-¿Qué sucede Lucios?-pregunto Bruno.

-¡Detectamos unos niveles de energía como nunca antes hemos visto y se concentran en este punto!-informo Lucios mostrando el punto exacto donde la energía se concentraba, mismo que estaba justo en medio de donde estaba su empresa, Canterlot y el DPGC.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **DPGC**

Celestia también miraba lo que pasaba desde el techo de la estación de policías, cuando Bullock hizo acto de aparición, comiendo una rosquilla con mucha prisa, ya que esto era algo que no quería perderse por nada del mundo, pues aunque era algo aterrador, realmente era un espectáculo impresionante.

-¿Qué coños está pasando? ¡Parece como si estuviéramos viendo el puto fin del mundo!-exclamo Bullock sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veían.

-Activa la alarma cuanto antes-indico Celestia poniendo una expresión bastante seria-y activen cuanto antes la señal, sospecho que vamos a necesitarla-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde su escondite, el Guasón también miraba el cambio radical del clima, sonriendo de manera maligna, ya que él sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, fue cuando Harley corrió a su lado con una expresión de miedo en su cara, pues esto era algo que no se veía desde…

-¡Jefe! ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto asustada.

-No te preocupes panquecito, solamente han llegado los refuerzos, ahora esas niñas están a punto de conocer a sus opuestos-sentencio el Guasón de manera siniestra.

Lo más aterrador era que no solo ocurría en Ciudad Gótica, sino en todo el mundo, Ciudad Playa, Estrella, New York, Ciudad Imperio, incluso en la isla de las Amazonas, las cuales estaban más que preparadas para dar batalla en cualquier momento, fue entonces que una grieta se abrió entre las nubes y una figura emergió de entre aquellas penumbras.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Todos los estudiantes observaban lo que pasaba con mucha impresión, algunos incluso sacaban sus celulares y comenzaron a grabar lo que pasaba con los mismos, los que tenían mayor alcance de enfoque pudieron distinguir al ser que emergió de entre las nubes, el cual parecía un Caballero Medieval de aspecto sumamente sombrío y tenebroso.

-¿Qué coños es eso?-exclamo Rainbow confundida.

-Creo que la pregunta más adecuada sería "quien"-corrigió Twilight mirando al Caballero de manera extraña, sintiendo un tipo de conexión con ese misterioso guerrero.

El Caballero se detuvo en el cielo, justo desde donde todos pudieran verlo, fue cuando varios reporteros hicieron acto de aparición en la escena y comenzaron a grabarlo-¡Habitantes del Universo 1! ¡Permítanme presentarles a los conquistadores de los Universo! ¡Leviatán el Maestro de los Mares!-.

Una imponente serpiente emergió desde las profundidades del mar, volando hasta donde se encontraba el Caballero, su repentina aparición solo hizo gritar a la gente que atestiguaba todo, lo que provoco una risa burlona en Leviatán.

-¡Eiki la Maestra de los Elementos!-prosiguió el Caballero.

Una joven de aspecto infantil hizo acto de aparición en medio de un tornado hecho de fuego, agua, aire y tierra, deteniéndose en el aire y liberados pequeños rayos de sus manos, al tiempo que sonreía de forma divertida, mirando a los ciudadanos con burla.

-¡Umbra la Maestra de los Fantasmas!-continúo el Caballero.

Una joven comenzó a elevarse entre el público, aquella joven siguió elevándose, hasta que un fantasma salió de su cuerpo y la chica se precipitó hacia el suelo, estrellándose con fuerza contra el techo de un auto, quien sonrió al escuchar ese golpe.

-¡Anubrix el Maestro de la Magia!-siguió el Caballero.

Fue cuando una energía apareció en el cielo y se materializo en un ser que parecía una momia vestida de hechicero, cuyos ojos brillaban de manera demencial y cruel, hecho que alarmo mucho a los ciudadanos, ya que su mirada no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡Amazu la Maestra del Destello!-agrego el Caballero.

Una mujer de aspecto más serio y tranquilo, pero de un aspecto que igual te dejaba sorprendido, ya que también se veía muy imponente apareció en medio de un destello de luz, al tiempo que se acomodaba unos lentes que traía en su rostro.

-¡Zaleska la Maestra de la Noche!-prosiguió el Caballero.

La mujer que apareció a continuación hizo que muchos hombres de distintas edades babearan impactados, incluso algunas mujeres quedaron sorprendidas por la belleza de aquella dama de aspecto sombrío, elegante y sumamente hermoso.

-¡Y yo, su servidor, mi nombre es Abzu el Caballero de las Tinieblas, Maestros de las Sombras!-se presentó Abzu haciendo una ligera reverencia hacia la audiencia que tenían-¡Nosotros somos los Maestros de la Oscuridad!-finalizo alzando su mano y sus compañeros lo imitaron.

En cuanto lo hicieron, un gran estruendo sacudió todo el lugar, provocando que la gente buscara refugio con mucha prisa, Luna y varios maestros ordenaron a los alumnos entrar a la escuela para resguardarse antes de que fuera tarde, fue cuando Abzu volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¡Estamos aquí con una misión, cumplir la voluntad de la Bestia del Mal, entréguenos lo más valioso que tienen! ¡Entreguen a las Virtudes!-indico Abzu con voz imponente y atronadora.

Naturalmente, todos los ciudadanos se quedaron confundidos ante la petición de Abzu, el único que sabía de qué estaban hablando era Bruno y al escuchar la exigencia de aquellos seres entrecerró los ojos al comprender quienes eran esos sujetos.

Al no ver respuesta de parte de los humanos, Amazu tomo la palabra-Al parecer ellos no saben de qué estamos hablando-señalo con frialdad.

-Que patéticos, ni siquiera saben quiénes son sus grandes protectores-se burló Umbra.

-Eso no importa, nosotros si lo sabemos y muy pronto ellas estarán en nuestras manos, hasta ese momento debemos preparar todo para comenzar con el plan del amo-indico Abzu-¡Humanos! ¡Consideren esto como el comienzo de una nueva era! ¡La Era de las Tinieblas!-anuncio Abzu antes de desaparecer junto con sus compañeros.

Desde Canterlot, los alumnos se quedaron sumamente confundidos, con excepción de las chicas, aunque al principio no tenían idea de que pasaba, con las palabras de ese misterioso guerrero ahora sabían exactamente lo que estaba pasando, esos 7 seres eran esbirros de Drago, lo que significaba grandes problemas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Empresas Díaz**

Una vez que todo ese espectáculo ceso, Bruno le pidió a Lucios que lo dejara solo, ya que quería revisar algunas cosas, aunque al principio Lucios se extrañó por la petición del presidente de la compañía, decidió acatar su orden y abandono su oficina, una vez que Bruno estuvo solo cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir…

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto, al tiempo que Deboness y Xiang se reflejaban en uno de los cristales de las ventanas del edificio.

-Creo que no llegamos a tiempo-dijo Xiang con pesar.

Deboness dio un paso al frente y miro a Bruno con una mirada sumamente seria-¿Dónde están las Hijas de la Noche? Tengo que hablar con ellas urgentemente-.

-Están en la escuela-.

-Pues llámalas cuanto antes y diles que vayan a la Bati Cueva, esto es demasiado importante para que no le den importancia-dijo Deboness con severidad.

-No se preocupe, ellas irán después de clases, después de todo, si salen ahora de la escuela, podrían llamar mucho la atención y a estas alturas eso es lo último que necesitamos-expreso Bruno.

Deboness no pudo replicar ante las ciertas palabras de Bruno, definitivamente él era el mortal más analítico de todos, no por nada los Dioses lo han catalogado como el humano más poderoso de todos los universos, estaba convencida de que de haber intervenido en algunos problemas que hubo en otros universos él habría resuelto todo sin muchos problemas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Una vez que las clases finalizaron, las chicas aparecieron en la base de Batman, cuando llegaron se llevaron la sorpresa de que ahí se encontraban también la Diosa Deboness y su Ángel Xiang, ambas disfrutando de un delicioso helado de chocolate con fresa y vainilla.

Al ver a ambas deidades, las chicas hicieron una rápida y respetuosa reverencia, una vez que se incorporaron Sunset tomo la palabra-Supongo que están aquí por esos misteriosos sujetos que aparecieron en la ciudad ¿correcto?-pregunto de manera acertada.

-Estas en lo correcto-señalo Deboness-ya hemos puesto al tanto a Batman de la situación actual-.

-Será mejor que se sienten, tienen que escuchar esto con mucha atención-indico Batman y las chicas se vieron entre sí, ya que el tono de Batman indicaba que claramente se trataba de algo muy malo.

En cuanto las chicas se sentaron, Batman se hizo a un lado para que fuera Xiang quien las pusiera al tanto-La situación ha dado un giro aterrador, el poder de las tinieblas se ha fortalecido mucho en estos últimos meses y como consecuencia los Maestros Oscuros han escapado de sus prisiones-.

-¿Maestros Oscuros? ¿Se refiere a los tipos que aparecieron?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Efectivamente, verán…-Xiang levanto su báculo y la esfera de la punta brillo, al tiempo que se abría un espejo místico frente a las chicas.

 **POV XIANG**

 **Cuando los universos comenzaron a corromperse cada vez más por la maldad de Drago, mucho antes de que fuera sellado, pero tiempo después de su traición hacia la Presencia, Drago creo a 7 guerreros que representarían los 7 Pecados Capitales, a los que llamo Maestros Oscuros, porque fueron los guerreros que han conquistado a la oscuridad.**

 **Leviatán es el Maestro de los Mares y representante de la Gula, es la bestia marina más temida que jamás ha existido, aquella que aterroriza los corazones de todos los marinos.**

 **Eiki es la Maestra de los Elementos y representante de la Ira, que su apariencia infantil no los engañe, ella domina todas las fuerzas elementales y sus variables, siendo más temible que cualquier maestro del Universo 3.**

 **Umbra es la Maestra de los Fantasmas y representante de la Envidia, un ser tan oscuro y tenebroso que se ha ganado el título de Reina de los Fantasmas, y ese título no es por nada en absoluto.**

 **Anubrix es el Maestro de la Magia y representante de la Pereza, pero que eso no las engañe, él es cualquier cosa menos un perezoso, una mejor manera de describirlo es como una versión momificada del Guasón.**

 **Zaleska es la Maestra de la Noche y representante de la Lujuria, hija del Conde Drácula, el Rey de los Vampiros, con la caída de su padre ella asumió su lugar como gobernante de los condenados y seres sedientos de sangre.**

 **Amazu es la Maestra del Destello y representante de la Avaricia, pero que eso no las engañe, ella no busca cosas materiales, ella es codiciosa, pero tiene sed de conocimiento, ella es una fiel creyente de que entre más sepas más poderoso eres.**

 **Finalmente, Abzu el Caballero de las Tinieblas, Maestro de las Sombras y representante del Orgullo, es el más poderoso de los Maestros Oscuros y el gran dirigente de los ejércitos más poderosos de Drago, un guerrero en toda su gloria, con un código de honor inquebrantable, él es el poseedor de la Black Demon, una espada creada a partir de una garra de Drago y que es capaz de matar a un dios o a un ángel.**

 **Después de que Drago fuera sellado en su prisión, la mayoría de sus ejércitos fueron encerrados o destruidos casi de inmediato, con excepción de los Maestros Oscuros, ya que ellos 7 representan cada uno de los Pecados Capitales y desgraciadamente, ni siquiera los Dioses están libres de los Pecados, fue por eso que los ángeles nos vimos forzados a intervenir para detenerlos, logramos vencerlos pero no destruirlos, así que los aprisionamos en 7 prisiones ubicadas en todo el Multiverso.**

-Al menos así fue hasta hace unos meses-explico Xiang-con el regreso de Drago al mundo mortal, el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal comenzó a decaer más, pronto fue posible que Abzu lograra escapar de su prisión y luego fue a liberar a todos sus compañeros para poder cumplir con la misión de su amo-.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí de nuevo-¿Y qué misión es esa?-pregunto Fluttershy con timidez.

-Venir por ustedes para destruirlas-respondió Xiang con voz seria, dejando a las chicas congeladas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieren destruirnos?-pregunto Rarity alarmada.

-Cuando ustedes 7 recibieron las armas forjadas con la Luz de la Presencia quedo clara una cosa, que ustedes 7 representan cada una de las Virtudes Humanas, los opuestos de los Maestros Oscuros y por tanto son las únicas que pueden destruirlos, así como ellos pueden destruirlas a ustedes-explico Xiang.

Twilight se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de hacer la pregunta que todas se hacían-Dijo que son nuestros opuestos porque nosotras somos las Virtudes, eso significa que cada una de nosotras tiene que enfrentar a uno de ellos ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Twilight y Xiang asintió.

-¿Y quién es nuestro respectivo enemigo?-pregunto Sunset con curiosidad.

Xiang suspiro antes de responder-Lo sabrán al escuchar cuál de las Virtudes Humanas representan cada una; Pinkie Pie es la Templanza, Fluttershy la Paciencia, Rarity la Caridad, Rainbow Dash la Diligencia, Applejack la Generosidad, Sunset la Castidad y finalmente, Twilight la Humildad-.

-Lo que significa-intervino Batman captando la atención de sus pupilas-que Arlequín debe enfrentar a Leviatán, Serafín a Eiki, Lady Diamond a Umbra, Lightning a Anubrix, Huntress a Amazu, Firebird a Zaleska y Magic Star a Abzu-señalo Batman dejando a las chicas sorprendidas.

Las Hijas de la Noche se vieron entre sí con mucha sorpresa, apenas estaban recuperándose de la idea de que el Guasón ahora tenía un nuevo equipo y ahora debían pelear contra los mejores guerreros del maligno Drago.

-¡Eso ya no es de cuates!-grito Pinkie Pie haciendo que varios murciélagos salieran volando por causa del grito.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En la fosa común de la ciudad, un lugar lleno de cadáveres que nadie nunca reclamo, los Maestros Oscuros se reunieron a la luz de la luna, después de haber matado al cuidador, aunque esto fue por obra de Anubrix, quien después de hacerlo pedazos por completo se entretenía moviendo sus extremidades de un lado a otro.

-¡Extrañaba tanto esto! ¡Los mortales son tan fáciles de matar!-expreso riéndose.

-Este lugar está lleno de fantasmas que no encuentran el descanso eterno, creo que serán una buena adquisición para mis tropas-expreso Umbra.

-No es el momento para reunir a nuestros ejércitos-dijo Abzu de manera misteriosa-antes hay algo que quiero hacer-.

-Déjame adivinar querido, tiene que ver con esas niñas ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Zaleska coquetamente.

-Ya vimos que no serán rivales para nosotros ¿Por qué no las acabamos con un solo golpe?-pregunto Leviatán.

-Sabes que eso no es lo que el amo quiere-respondió Amazu-hay reglas que debemos seguir, así que por ahora solo debemos esperar, pero sugiero ver si esas niñas serán un gran problema para nosotros-.

-¡Yo quiero hacerlo!-exclamo Eiki dando un salto-¡Voy a darles una razón para que no quieran desafiarnos!-.

-No-intervino Abzu con voz imponente y calmada-si queremos ver que tan hábiles son esas niñas y si serán un gran problema entonces solo hay un modo de hacerlo, voy a retar a su líder, a mi contraparte a una batalla, probare que tan hábil es y así sabremos qué tan bueno es su equipo al mismo tiempo-.

-Solo hay un problema ¿Qué hay de Batman?-pregunto Umbra.

-Sabes que él no dejaría que pelee sola, al igual que sus putas amigas-agrego Anubrix divertido.

-Ya he pensado en eso también-respondió Abzu al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente los Maestros Oscuros han aparecido en el Universo 1 y ahora las Hijas de la Noche saben que ellos son sus enemigos predestinados ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer Abzu? Twilight debe estar más que preparada para la tormenta que se avecina"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **A LOS FANS DE DB, ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES SI USTEDES CREEN QUE DB SUPER YA HA SUPERADO A DB MULTIVERSE, TENGO ESA CURIOSIDAD, EN LO PERSONAL CREO QUE YA LO HIZO, ESPECIALMENTE PORQUE EN ESTE TORNEO HAY GRANDES RIESGOS.**

 **TAMBIEN INFORMO QUE HE SUBIDO UN NUEVO DISEÑO, ESTA VEZ EL DE "KARAI", LA HIJA DEL MAL**

 **TAMBIEN INFORMO QUE NUEVAMENTE ESTAN FALLANDO LOS COMENTARIOS, YA LOS REPORTE Y ESPERO QUE PRONTO SE ARREGLEN**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y finalmente han aparecido los Maestros Oscuros, ahora Abzu prepara un plan para poder ver que tan hábiles van a ser sus grandes enemigas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _sé que va a ser mi fic más largo, realmente creo que va a superar los 100 capítulos, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá, por ahora me sorprende la gran cantidad de comentarios que tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el Loto Rojo causara grandes problemas, especialmente porque ahora son aliados del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _claro que habrá problemas, ya no solo es Jaspe, sino también el temible Loto Rijo los que están con el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _de hecho debes agradecer que no exista un ser como el Guasón en la realidad…créeme, el tipo es un demente en todas las de la ley, comparado con él Discord es serio y académico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _la verdad no te podría decir cuándo va a salir tu OC, ya que aún quedan otros, hasta ahora no he borrado ninguno, aunque más de una vez lo he considerado y no me di cuenta que no lo había respondido, me disculpo por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ciertamente, aunque por poco mete la pata con uno de los nombres que quiso darle a Ming Huang, por suerte se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no intentes pensar en eso, solo quiérela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente y ahora los Maestros Oscuros hicieron acto de aparición en el campo de batalla listos para causar terror, mi villano favorito es Apocalymon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _yo no lo creo así, Pinkie Pie es más inocente que otra cosa y una fiel amante de la alegría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _finalmente los Maestros Oscuros han llegado y aunque Pinkie Pie les dio nombres que les gustaron, P'Lin va a tener que seguir soportando que la llamen así en Ciudad Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _en vida buscaron libertad, pero después de haber muerto y sido resucitados por Drago ahora solo son esclavos al servicio del Guasón para llevar a cabo sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y ahora finalmente han llegado, los Maestros Oscuros están listos para cumplir con la voluntad de Drago y comenzar con la liberación de su ejército. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _eso es muy cierto, el enemigo es cada vez más poderoso y ahora los mejores guerreros de Drago han llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y pues ya ha comenzado el nuevo capítulo, con la llegada de los peores enemigos de las chicas, los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y finalmente ellos han aparecido para comenzar con sus planes, ahora la situación es más crítica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y finalmente los Maestros Oscuros han aparecido listos para causar terror. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _con el Guasón siempre hay que estar atentos, ya que ese maniático es capaz de cosas innombrables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ahora que los Maestros Oscuros han regresado la situación será más difícil que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y finalmente han llegado, ahora Abzu está listo para comenzar su prueba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ahora que tiene a un grupo de guerreros que le ayuden a nivelar las cosas con las Hijas de Batman eso es seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _cuando el Guasón está involucrado es difícil que a alguien le vaya bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _creo que la única que lo ama es Harley, pero el Guasón no ama a nadie más que causarle problemas a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _Pinkie Pie es así y no importa cuanto lo intente siempre será igual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y finalmente los peores han llegado, los Maestros Oscuros han aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgree4:** _Pinkie Pie tuvo una muy buena idea en ese momento y eso les dio una oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _si el Guasón te pone las manos encima es seguro que terminaras muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _pues finalmente los Maestros Oscuros han dado la cara para comenzar su senda de terror. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _esa es una muy buena pregunta, dudo mucho que hayan sido borrados también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _el poder del Loto Rojo unido al poder de Jaspe y bajo las órdenes de la mente retorcida del Guasón son una combinación peligrosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _de hecho ya verás cómo terminan muchos enemigos de Batman, especialmente por los planes de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _veamos de que trata tu idea y ahora finalmente han aparecido los peores enemigos de las Hijas de la Noche, listos para comenzar a cumplir la voluntad de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, Zultanita, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draigon 2.0, Xanatrix742, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam95, Ryo Red, Raft, Odín, Sombra 02, Black Hunter, The Shadow Void, El Monitor, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hamon, Joestar, Zeppeli, Moon-9215, Bowser3000000, AndrosValgreen4, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	32. Maestros Oscuros Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Finalmente, los Maestros Oscuros han aparecido en el Universo 1, estos 7 guerreros son los más poderosos sirvientes de Drago el Rey de las Tinieblas, los cuales fueron encerrados por los Ángeles Guardianes hace miles de años y que ahora estaban en Gótica para enfrentarse a sus enemigas predestinadas, las Hijas de la Noche…ya que ellas son las Virtudes y ellos los Pecados, cada uno de ellos debe enfrentarse a uno del otro equipo y destruirse mutuamente, pero antes de poder poner en marcha sus planes, Abzu, el Caballero de las Tinieblas está planeando desafiar a Twilight a una batalla para ver qué tan hábiles son en realidad ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 32**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 32 Maestros Oscuros**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Bati Cueva**

Una vez que Xiang termino su historia y el informe de los Maestros Oscuros, así como también Batman les explico quiénes serían los enemigos predestinados de cada una de las Hijas de la Noche, estas se quedaron en silencio por un momento, tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababan de descubrir.

-No entiendo, si esos sujetos son tan peligrosos ¿Por qué no los destruyeron en su momento?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

-Como señale antes, ellos 7 son la representación de los 7 Pecados Capitales y desgraciadamente ni siquiera los Dioses están libres de ellos, un ejemplo son Zeus, Odín y Zamasu, incluso el señor Bills y Lady Deboness tienen alguno de los pecados-explico Xiang.

-Pero…usted y sus hermanos…son ángeles ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Fluttershy con timidez.

-Es cierto ¿eso no hace que ustedes sean como las Virtudes en un nivel supremo?-pregunto Rainbow sin acabar de entender porque motivo ni los Ángeles podían contra ellos.

-No es tan sencillo-dijo Xiang con voz seria-aunque como Ángeles tenemos el poder para lograr cosas que ni los Dioses pueden lograr, derrotar a los Maestros Oscuros no es nada fácil, es como si ellos fueran los Arcángeles del mal-.

Batman vio que las chicas no lograban entender por completo lo que Xiang trataba de explicarles, así que decidió intervenir de nuevo-Ustedes recibieron la luz de la Presencia y ellos recibieron hace muchos años la oscuridad de Drago, mientras ustedes no pueden ser destruidas por ninguno de sus servidores y ellos no pueden ser destruidos por ninguno de los representantes de la Presencia-explico Batman con tranquilidad.

-Eso tiene sentido-reconoció Sunset cruzada de brazos y con expresión tranquila.

Deboness se dispuso a decir unas cuantas palabras, cuando el báculo de Xiang comenzó a brillar intensamente-Disculpe mi lady, pero creo que tenemos que irnos cuanto antes, es una llamada para usted-indico Xiang.

-Quien sea tendrá que esperar, esto es un poco más importante-dijo Deboness con tono serio.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, ya que se trata de Lady Jerez-señalo Xiang con voz tranquila.

Al escuchar de quien se trataba, Deboness volteo a ver a Xiang con rapidez-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Jerez? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-pregunto un poco preocupada.

-Al parecer quiere verla con urgencia, ya que se enteró de lo que paso en la prisión del Universo 3 y desea verla cuanto antes, y creo que debe saber que está muy angustiada ya que no le ha hablado en ningún momento-expreso Xiang.

Deboness agacho la cabeza con vergüenza al escuchar eso y suspiro con un poco de resignación-Muy bien, escuchen niñas, los Maestros Oscuros son los enemigos más terribles que tendrán, en estos momentos Xiang está creando una esfera de protección que impedirá que ellos o el Guasón puedan entrar a su base, pero aun así deben estar 100% alerta-.

-No se preocupe por eso, ya que yo me encargare de que lo hagan-aseguro Batman con seriedad.

-Lo sé, pero nunca está de más ser precavido, les deseo mucha suerte y tengan mucho cuidado, estos son enemigos que no deben tomar a la ligera-advirtió Deboness antes de dirigirse hacia Xiang-vamos pronto, creo que Jerez estará muy enojada porque no le he avisado nada-.

-Eso es seguro-dijo Xiang desapareciendo en un destello de luz junto con su Diosa.

Una vez que ambas deidades se retiraron, las chicas voltearon a ver a Batman, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y con una expresión bastante seria-¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora maestro?-pregunto Twilight.

-No estoy seguro y hasta no saber cuál será el movimiento del enemigo sugiero que estén alerta en todo momento ¿les ha quedado claro?-pregunto Batman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Lejos de la ciudad o de cualquier otro sitio habitado, cerca del siniestro lugar conocido como el Triángulo de las Bermudas, un sitio donde según las leyendas lo que entraba en esa zona jamás salía y esto incluye personas, aviones, barcos, entre otras cosas, los Maestros de la Oscuridad llegaron hasta una isla que se encontraba justo en el centro del siniestro y temido lugar.

-Vaya, este sitio se ve muy decaído, realmente ha estado descuidado por mucho tiempo-dijo Zaleska sacudiendo su cabello de manera sensual.

-Cuesta creer que este lugar alguna vez fuera el "Paraíso" del que dos humanos fueron desterrados hace tantos años-dijo Eiki viendo los restos de un avión que se había estrellado en ese mismo lugar.

-Este sitio dejo de ser ese paraíso después de que el amo iniciara la gran guerra y fue aquí donde el amo fue derrotado, este es el lugar donde el Ejército de las Tinieblas conoció la derrota-expreso Abzu.

-Un día sumamente lamentable sin duda alguna-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes.

Abzu se dirigió hacia el centro de la isla, conforme avanzaba, se encontraba con los restos de varias naves que cayeron en ese sitio, desde aviones hasta barcos, incluso pequeñas balsas o canoas, todo lo que tuvo la desgracia de entrar en esa zona maldita, un lugar del que nadie jamás regresaba.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?-pregunto Umbra cuando escucho un sonido entre la vegetación.

-Creo que tenemos invitados-dijo Anubrix riéndose desquiciadamente.

Fue cuando varias "personas" hicieron acto de aparición, su piel estaba sumamente pálida, su mirada era vacía y sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno, parecían estar muertos y el estado de descomposición en que estaban algunos de ellos lo confirmaban, esas criaturas solo gruñían y miraban a los extraños con bastante interés en esos ojos sin vida.

-Vaya, Zombis, no había visto a uno en…bueno…en mucho tiempo-observo Leviatán mirando a los Zombis avanzar hacia ellos.

-¡Quietos!-ordeno Abzu y los Zombis se detuvieron-veo que aun saben reconocer a sus superiores, eso es bueno, estos Zombis nos ayudaran a preparar toda la isla para cuando el gran evento ocurra-indico Abzu.

-Querido ¿no sería mejor usar a los Black Lanterns?-pregunto Zaleska confundida.

-Los Black Lanterns están encerrados como el resto de nuestros ejércitos, en cuanto los hayamos liberado a todos podremos reunir a todas nuestras tropas de nuevo-respondió Abzu-por ahora-.

Abzu se dirigió hacia el que era el centro de la isla, retiro un poco de la arena que cubría el lugar y encontró lo que buscaba, el símbolo del demonio, el Pentagrama Inverso, el Caballero se mostró complacido ante eso y se incorporó, al tiempo que alzaba su espada.

-¡Es hora de que el Reino de las Tinieblas vuelva a alzarse!-declaro Abzu clavando la espada con fuerza en el centro del pentagrama, mismo que comenzó a brillar intensamente, al tiempo que se envolvía en llamas negras.

Los Zombis observaban todo lo que pasaba sin entender lo que pasaba y la isla comenzó a sufrir un cambio radical, mientras los demás Maestros observaban todo con total tranquilidad, una vez que la isla tuvo el cambio final, el Caballero de las Tinieblas se incorporó por completo y volteo a ver a sus compañeros.

-Es hora de ver que tan poderosas son esas guerreras, el plan debe ponerse en marcha y confió que para el anochecer ya sabremos qué tan peligrosas son esas chiquillas-indico Abzu y sus compañeros asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Lady Deboness y Xiang se presentaron en el palacio de Jerez, Diosa Destructora del Universo 2, misma que en esos momentos estaba hablando con Deboness, mientras los dos ángeles solo observaban un poco más apartados, ya que no querían intervenir en ese asunto privado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando?-pregunto Jerez molesta-¡Puede haberlos ayudado!-.

-Jerez, nada habría cambiado, nos tomaron por sorpresa y Anubrix de algún modo logro envenenar tanto a Xiang como a Whiss, lo que significa que sus poderes están aumentando-explico Deboness.

-¡Aun así debiste haberme informado! ¿Tienes idea de la angustia que sentí cuando me entere que estabas peleando contra Abzu? ¡Abzu! ¡Deboness, él mato a Ivan, a tu predecesor, él…hizo lo que nadie jamás creyó posible, algo que creímos que solo Zeno Sama o el puto de Drago podrían hacer!-grito Jerez comenzando a derramar lágrimas, lo que provoco que su maquillaje se escurriera.

Deboness agacho la cabeza con una sonrisa un poco triste y divertida-¿Deboness? Solo me llamas así cuando realmente estas enojada conmigo, por lo general me llamas por mi verdadero nombre-.

-¡Y en estos momentos estoy realmente enfadada!-grito Jerez-¿Cómo crees que me habría sentido de enterarme que ese…ese…maldito te asesino en esa batalla?-.

-Pero no lo hizo y por eso hay que dar gracias-dijo Deboness con calma.

-¡Pudo hacerlo!-grito Jerez llorando, fue cuando Deboness le puso una mano en la mejilla y la Diosa del Universo 2 alzo la vista para verla a los ojos.

-Lo siento…realmente lo siento…pero el mensaje nos llegó a Bills, Amaterasu y a mí por parte de Horakthy, no tuvimos tiempo de avisarles a los demás, teníamos que impedir que liberaran a Zaleska, aunque tristemente no logramos evitar que la liberaran, pero eso no justifica la estúpida decisión que tome al no decirte, realmente fui una tonta-.

-Al menos lo reconoces-dijo Jerez divertida y provocando una risa en Deboness, el momento tenso se había ido y ahora solo discutían por discutir-me alegra que estés bien-.

-Y yo lamento haberte preocupado de ese modo-dijo Deboness abrazando a la Diosa, quien no tardo en corresponder el abrazo.

Ambos Ángeles sonrieron ante eso, aliviados de que la tensión entre las dos Diosas haya desaparecido por completo, no eran tontos, ambos sabían cuánto significaban una para la otra y que si alguna de las dos desaparecía la otra le pediría a Zeno Sama que la eliminara.

-Entonces ¿Qué hay de las Virtudes? ¿Crees que puedan enfrentarlos?-pregunto Jerez una vez que se separaron.

Deboness se tomó su tiempo para responder, ya que debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder a ese pregunta que su amiga le hacía-Aun es muy pronto para saber si podrán hacerlo, después de todo, se tratan de guerreros a los cuales ni siquiera nosotros podemos enfrentar, solo nos queda confiar en sus capacidades de guerreras y que todo salga bien-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Las chicas finalizaron el patrullaje nocturno sin ninguna novedad, todo estaba sumamente tranquilo, hecho que extraño a Batman, no era normal que la ciudad estuviera en calma total, aunque ya hubo otros momentos en que la ciudad estuvo en silencio, todo normal y nada de preocupaciones, pero eso no significaba que el crimen no estuviera al asecho.

-Parece que hoy todo está tranquilo-dijo Applejack mirando hacia todos lados con mucha atención.

-Es una noche muy tranquila-agrego Fluttershy.

-Dirás aburrida, yo quería patear algunos culos-dijo Rainbow con bostezando con fastidio.

-Será mejor que vuelvan a sus hogares, ya es algo tarde y mañana tienen que ir a la escuela, pero pase lo que pase tengan mucho cuidado, no sabemos qué tipo de enemigos sean los Maestros Oscuros y no podemos darnos de bajar la guardia en ningún momento ¿entendido?-pregunto Batman y el grupo asintió.

Cada una volvió a su respectiva casa, Sunset acompañando a Batman, ninguno se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por un orbe maligno, mismo que fue invocado por Amazu.

-Ya se han separado, es el momento de lanzar el golpe-indico y sus compañeros asintieron.

Esa noche, cada una de las chicas fue víctima de una sorpresa mientras se dirigían a casa y lo más terrible fue que ninguna, con excepción de Twilight y Sunset llego a su respectivo hogar, mientras sus respectivas familias recibían un mensaje de que pasarían la noche en casa de una de las integrantes del grupo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Al día siguiente**

Twilight despertó con el sonido de su alarma, se estiro, se ducho y se vistió para ir a la escuela, Spike ya estaba esperándola y tras despedirse de su madre, se encaminaron hacia Canterlot ansiosa por un nuevo día, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada, ya que durante toda la noche no recibió algún mensaje de sus amigas, excepto de Sunset, quien tampoco recibió algún mensaje suyo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Twilight?-pregunto Spike mirando preocupado a su hermana.

-Eh…si…estoy bien Spike…es solo que…es extraño, ninguna de mis amigas me ha respondido a los mensajes que les he enviado-dijo Twilight preocupada.

El sonido de una moto capto la atención de ambos, cuando se dieron cuenta, una motociclista se detuvo frente a ellos, quitándose su casco y revelando a Sunset-Buenos días Twilight y Spike-saludo la peli fuego con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Buenos días Sunset ¿y esa moto?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Me la regalo Bruno hace algunos meses, la he sacado solo para pasear cuando necesito tiempo para pensar en mis cosas y por eso hoy le pedí a Alfred que no me llevara a la escuela, preferí irme a mi modo y creo que voy a empezar a hacerlo a partir de ahora-explico Sunset con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ya veo, por cierto, Sunset ¿has sabido algo de las chicas?-pregunto Twilight cada vez más preocupada por el resto de sus amigas.

-No desde anoche, esperaba que tú tuvieras algunas respuestas-dijo Sunset también comenzando a preocuparse.

Ambas chicas estaban en un dilema, la situación era muy extraña y debían llamar a Bruno para comunicarle lo que pasaba, pero al mismo tiempo tenían a Spike a su lado, lo que dificultaba mucho que lo llamaran, antes de poder decidir qué hacer, una figura apareció ante los 3.

-Creo que yo puedo darles algunas respuestas-señalo Abzu con voz calmada.

Las dos chicas lo reconocieron de inmediato gracias a la explicación de Xiang y sus rostros se llenaron de angustia al ver que Spike aún seguía con ellas-¿Quién es ese? ¡Aunque es un tipo tenebroso…su traje es genial!-reconoció.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotras?-cuestiono Sunset bajando de su moto y encarando a Abzu.

-De ti no quiero absolutamente nada, la quiero a ella-dijo Abzu señalando a Twilight, quien palideció ante eso, Spike se quedó mudo ante lo que el Caballero dijo y sumamente confundido.

-Ah…Twilight ¿le debes algo a este tipo?-pregunto Spike con miedo.

Twilight estaba en un dilema, por un lado tenía que proteger a su hermano, pero por el otro también pondría en peligro su identidad secreta y la de sus amigas, fue cuando Sunset encaro a Abzu dando un paso al frente y colocándose en guardia ante el feroz Caballero.

-¡Si la quieres tendrás que pasar por mí!-expreso como una advertencia.

-No te preocupes, ya que pensaba darle a tu amiga un estímulo-dijo Abzu con un tono de voz bastante tranquilo y lúgubre a la vez.

-¿Estimulo? ¿Qué coños quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Sunset desafiante.

Por toda respuesta, Abzu se lanzó contra a ella a una increíble velocidad y le dio un golpe en el estómago, lo que provoco que Sunset abriera los ojos de golpe al sentir aquel impacto, antes de encorvarse y caer al suelo inconsciente, antes de poder hacer algo más, Abzu golpeo a Spike en la nuca y también el chico cayó al suelo.

-¡Sunset! ¡Spike!-grito Twilight alarmada-¿Qué les hiciste?-.

-Tranquila, aun están vivos, solo están noqueados, no te preocupes, ellos estarán bien, al igual que tus demás amigas-dijo Abzu.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tus amigas en estos momentos son mis invitadas, si quieres verlas de nuevo, junto con estos dos entonces irás al asilo abandonado de Arkahm a pelear contra mí, no como Twilight Sparkle sino como Magic Star-explico Abzu con voz seria.

-¡Estás loco si crees que haré eso!-bramo Twilight desafiante.

-Sé que lo harás o nunca más volverás a ver a tus amigas ni a tu hermano-dijo Abzu comenzando a desaparecer en las sombras-y una cosa más, debes ir tu sola, no le digas de esto a Batman ¿entendido?-.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamo Twilight mirando a Abzu con sorpresa.

-Ya me escuchaste, no le digas nada a Batman o tus amigas pagaran el precio, mientras hagas todo lo que te digo no les pasara nada, tienes mi palabra-dijo Abzu.

-¿Tu palabra? ¡Eres un lacayo de Drago! ¿Cómo puedo creer en tu palabra?-cuestiono Twilight.

-Porque al igual que Batman el honor es el pilar de mí ser y también rijo mis acciones con un código inquebrantable-respondió Abzu-nos vemos en una hora exactamente en el asilo abandonado, no llegues tarde-.

Con esas palabras finales, Abzu se retiró llevándose consigo a Sunset y a Spike, cuando Twilight quedo sola, cayó al suelo de rodillas, estaba sudando a cantaros y muy preocupada, no entendía que estaba pasando, de repente esos misteriosos guerreros aparecieron de la nada y ahora tenía que pelear contra el que era el más poderoso de todos.

Además tenía que ir a la escuela, ella era una alumna sumamente aplicada y ansiosa de aprendizaje, pero si tenía que escoger entre sus amigas, su hermano y la escuela la respuesta era muy obvia, aunque realmente le frustraba la idea de ir sin ellas, sin su maestro, pero debía hacerlo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Arkahm**

El viejo asilo de Arkahm, mismo que quedo abandonado hacia algunos años y fue reemplazado por otro más moderno y eficiente, ahí se encontraba las amigas de Twilight, a las que pronto se les unieron Sunset y Spike, quienes aún estaban inconscientes por el golpe de Abzu.

-¿Qué les hiciste maldito hijo de puta?-bramo Rainbow mirando a Abzu con furia.

-No les hice nada si eso es lo que piensan-respondió Abzu con calma-solo están inconscientes, descuiden, despertaran pronto y justo a tiempo para cuando el espectáculo comience-indico Abzu con tranquilidad.

-¿Espectáculo?-pregunto Applejack mirando al Caballero con confusión.

-¿Qué espectáculo?-pregunto Rarity.

-Pronto sabrán de que se trata-dijo Abzu-manténganlas vigiladas, pero no les hagan daño alguno, no hasta que mi prueba termine-indico Abzu mirando a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron, aunque Anubrix gruño por la orden que el Caballero les dio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Empresas Díaz**

Bruno se encontraba revisando algunos planos, mismos que eran los diseños para la pequeña sorpresa que tenía para las Hijas de la Noche, sabía que era muy arriesgado y algo ambicioso, pero si todo salía bien ellas dispondrían de un equipo sumamente eficiente, fue cuando recibió un llamado de Alfred.

-¿Qué sucede Alfred?-pregunto Bruno con tono calmado.

-"Señor, acabo de recibir un llamado de Canterlot, al parecer la señorita Shimmer no se presentó en clases"-informo Alfred y Bruno puso toda su atención en el teléfono-"y no es todo, el resto de las chicas tampoco fueron a la escuela, he tratado de localizarlas pero ninguna responde, estoy preocupado"-.

Bruno se levantó de su asiento y se quedó muy serio, tal vez su expresión no lo mostraba mucho, pero estaba preocupado por eso-No te preocupes Alfred, las voy a encontrar y voy a averiguar que está pasando-aseguro Bruno.

-"Tenga cuidado señor, ya escucho lo que dijeron las Diosas, esos tipos son peligrosos"-advirtió Alfred imaginándose lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo sé-dijo Bruno cortando la comunicación y dirigiéndose al cuarto secreto que se encontraba en su oficina, mismo donde estaba su traje.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Twilight ya estaba vestida como Magic Star y ahora se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el viejo asilo, esperando llegar a tiempo, miro su reloj y vio que solo le quedaban 10 minutos, tenía que apresurarse cuanto antes.

-¡Resistan! ¡Chicas! ¡Spike! ¡En seguida iré a ayudarlas!-exclamo Twilight dirigiéndose más rápido, por suerte iba en la moto de Sunset y fue muy buena idea que Batman les haya enseñado a andar en ese tipo de vehículos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Arkahm**

Anubrix estaba impacientándose y golpeo a una rata con su brazo espada, despedazándola por completo-¡Detesto esperar! ¿Por qué razón debemos solo vigilarlas en lugar de acabar con ellas de una puta vez? ¿Por qué Abzu es el único que puede divertirse?-bramo furioso.

-Cuida tu lengua ponzoñosa Anubrix-advirtió Zaleska-mi amado quiere ver si estas mocosas pueden ser un peligro para nosotros y para los planes del amo-.

-Y en ocasiones para conocer la fuerza de un ejército tienes que ver que tan fuerte es su líder física, mental y espiritualmente-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes.

-Aun así me parece una pérdida de tiempo-dijo Umbra apoyando a Anubrix.

Las chicas solo escuchaban en silencio, Pinkie Pie estaba sumamente aburrida y decidió tomar la palabra-Entonces… ¿permanecieron en prisiones separadas por miles de millones de años, verdad?-pregunto curiosa.

Los Maestros voltearon a ver a Pinkie Pie, aunque realmente les tomó por sorpresa la pregunta de la chica, Anubrix decidió responder, ya que también estaba aburrido-De hecho solo fueron 10000 años terrestres, pero se sintieron como 30000-.

-Pero ¿Qué hicieron durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Artesanías? ¿Jugaron solitario o qué?-pregunto Pinkie Pie-debió ser muy aburrido estar en prisiones tanto tiempo-.

-No tienes idea-dijo Umbra-y no hay muchas artesanías que hacer en una prisión donde ni siquiera puedes atravesar las paredes-.

-Debo haber contado cuantos bichos se metían en mi sarcófago unas millones de veces, incluso cuantas grietas tenía, estar tanto tiempo prisionero te ayuda a apreciar las pequeñas cosas de la vida, como desmembrar mortales, arrancarles el corazón a mujeres y si están embarazadas sacárselos del vientre y devorarlos, aunque admito que disfrutaba escuchar el sonido de la lluvia-reconoció Anubrix.

-¡Yo habría matado por un poco de lluvia o algo de calor del fuego, ensuciarme con tierra o sentir la frescura del viento!-intervino Eiki.

-Yo solo me dedicaba a inventar historias de los guardias, cual tenía problemas con su novia, cual quería ser un pastelero o cual quería un aumento y no se atrevía a pedirlo-dijo Umbra.

Al escuchar eso, Pinkie Pie sonrió emocionada-¡Oh, eso suena divertido! ¡Quiero intentarlo, quiero intentarlo!-exclamo sonriendo emocionada, para luego poner mirada analítica-veamos…fuiste criado por tu hermana, te momificaron a la edad de 20 años y percibo cierta atracción romántica entre ustedes mezclada con una gran cantidad de tensión sexual-declaro Pinkie Pie mirando a Anubrix y a Umbra.

Ambos Maestros se vieron entre ellos y rápidamente apartaron la vista, Umbra se cubrió el rostro con su capucha, Eiki se echó a reír al escuchar la explicación de Pinkie Pie, mientras Zaleska sonreía de forma divertida, Amazu por su parte, observaba lo que pasaba afuera del asilo.

-Dos de tres, no está mal-reconoció Anubrix sorprendido por las deducciones de Pinkie Pie.

-¡Gracias!-agradeció Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacerte amigos de quienes nos quieren matar Pinkie Pie?-pregunto Applejack con regaño.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Pinkie Pie sonriendo de manera inocente.

En esos momentos, Leviatán hizo acto de aparición-¡Ya llego, el momento de la batalla va a comenzar!-aviso al grupo.

Tanto los Maestros como las chicas se quedaron en silencio, pronto comenzaría una batalla entre los dos líderes de ambos bandos, pero uno de ellos era un guerrero que hasta los Dioses temían.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Abzu se encontraba esperando a que su oponente llegara, viendo hacia el océano y disfrutando de la vista, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, no necesito voltear en ningún momento, sabía de quien se trataba, Twilight arribo al lugar y descendió de la motocicleta, estaba sumamente nerviosa y asustada, pero no podía abandonar a sus amigas, eso iba en contra de su propio código.

-Bienvenida-saludo Abzu con calma-que gusto que hayas aceptado venir-agrego dándose la vuelta y encarando a su oponente.

Twilight y Abzu se vieron fijamente a los ojos, el Caballero se veía sumamente calmado y relajado, mientras que Twilight estaba más que asustada, pero no iba a retroceder, iba a pelear y salvaría a sus amigas, a su hermano y haría que esos malvados se arrepintieran por lo que hicieron.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un enfrentamiento épico está a punto de comenzar, Twilight vs Abzu, la Humildad vs el Orgullo ¿será posible que Twilight pueda salvar a sus amigas derrotando al guerrero que hasta los Dioses temen?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ESTA PREGUNTA ES PRINCIPALMENTE PARA LAS DAMAS, AUNQUE SI LOS HOMBRES TAMBIEN QUIEREN CONTESTARLA ADELANTE, TODAS LAS OPINIONES SON VALIDAD**

 **ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIERAN SU OPINION SOBRE EL HECHO DE QUE REALMENTE HAYA UNA DIOSA DE LA DESTRUCCION EN DB SUPER, LA DIOSA JEREZ, EN LO PERSONAL ME AGRADO LA IDEA, YA QUE A MI PARECER SERIA INJUSTO QUE NO FUERA ASI, PERO SI HE DE SER FRANCO, ESPERABA QUE HUBIERA MAS DE UNA, TAL VEZ SE CONSIDERARIA MUCHO QUE FUERAN SEIS HOMBRES Y SEIS MUJERES ENTRE LOS DIOSES DESTRUCTORES (AUNQUE HABRIA SIDO MAS JUSTO), PERO SI TORIYAMA NO QUERIA QUE HUBIERAN MUCHAS DIOSES, AL MENOS PUDO HABER CREADO 3 QUE FUERAN DIOSAS ¿USTEDES QUE PIENSAN AL RESPECTO?**

 **ALGO QUE ME HA GUSTADO TAMBIEN ES LA IDEA DE QUE UNA MUJER SEA UNA LEGENDARIA SUPER SAIYAJIN, ESO REALMENTE TAMBIEN ES MAGNIFICO**

 **FINALMENTE, A PARTE DE TODAS LAS BATALLAS CONOCIDAS DE GOKU (PICCOLO, VEGETA, FREEZER, CELL Y MAJIN BOO) QUE OTRAS BATALLAS DEL GUERRERO SAIYAJIN LES HAN EMOCIONADO MUCHO, A MI EN LO PERSONAL ME ENCANTARON LAS BATALLAS QUE TUVO CONTRA HIT Y PAIKUHAN, AUNQUE EN LO PERSONAL CREO QUE LA BATALLA CON HIT SUPERO POR MUCHO LA QUE TUVO CON OTROS RIVALES, EXCEPTO CON FREEZER, PARA MI NINGUNA PELEA SUPERO ESA CONTIENDA QUE COMO SE DICE, FUERON LOS 5 MINUTOS MAS LARGOS DE MI VIDA**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ahora Twilight está envuelta en una feroz batalla contra el poderoso Abzu, yo siento que lo que le pasa a Multiverse es que está dándole demasiado espacio a los especiales, deja el torneo de lado, eso ya es aburrido y luego no soporto en qué posición dejaron a Bra, es decir, que la hagan una súper guerrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ciertamente finalmente lo hará y por los avances se ve que es alguien a quien hay que considerar como guerrera formidable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Anto P:** _como dije antes, los comentarios estaban fallando, por eso si no respondí algunos me disculpo por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _la batalla está por comenzar, pero primero Abzu preparo el escenario para que ni las demás chicas ni Batman intervinieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _una de las batallas más duras de Twilight está a punto de comenzar, solo queda ver cómo le va a la líder de las Hijas de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar al próximo, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _me refiero al personaje que yo cree para que fuera hija de Abzu y Zaleska. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _creo lo mismo, porque en lo personal ni para eso servía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _gracias por decirme eso, ya que realmente estaba considerando eliminar algunas de las que ya tenían años que publique. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _por ahora está probando la habilidad de Magic Star, quiere ver si será la gran rival que tanto ha esperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _veré que puedo hacer con tu idea, por el momento Twilight está en un terrible predicamento, enfrentándose al poderoso Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _gracias por tus palabras y ahora que Karai va a ser medio vampiro causara muchos más problemas, por el momento una batalla entre líderes está a punto de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _eso es algo que Twilight debe deducir, pues ahora se enfrentara al más poderoso de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _yo ya no tengo mucho interés en Multiverse, todo es especiales y especiales, realmente ya es muy aburrido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _para él no es una opción matar si no es con honor, pero si lo decepcionan entonces no dudara en hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y sus planes ya están en marcha, aunque Anubrix realmente está molesto de no poder hacer nada aun. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pues ya viste que ella no está muy contenta con la idea de que alguien ronde a su hermanita, por ahora hay otros problemas con los cuales deben lidiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y no solo a Flash, sino también a Timber, ya que él también anda rondando a Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _de hecho está tardando demasiado y en algo que ha superado por mucho a Multiverse es que han aparecido guerreros que pueden eliminar a Vegetto y a la Bra que ponen ahí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _eso es algo seguro, ya que ahora que los mejores aparecieron es cuestión de tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _esa fue la advertencia de Xiang, no hay que olvidar que dijo que se requirió de 7 ángeles para someter a Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pues ya no lo tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _entiendo, realmente él no ha hecho nada que valga la pena en todas las películas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y eso es algo que Harley no ve, ella está convencida de que el Guasón la ama a pesar de que varias veces le demostró lo contrario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pues básicamente si lo hay y es el hecho de que técnicamente los 7 Maestros son aliados del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _Batman nunca dejaría que ningún miembro de su familia peleara solo, es algo que ha aprendido con experiencias pasadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _si conoces a Pinkie Pie sabrás que eso a ella la tiene sin el menor cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto, pero te advierto que tengas cuidado, ya que estas a solo una falta de que elimine a tu OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _cuando inicio una nueva historia no tiene nada que ver con un fic ya terminado, los Maestros Oscuros cambian de algún modo en mis nuevos fics y me gusta usar algunas ideas que ya use antes porque eso me ayuda mucho cuando tengo algún bloqueo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y si a eso le sumamos que la amenaza del Guasón aún existe puedes estar seguro de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _yo agregaría el hecho de que parece que no hay favoritismos, es decir, no hacen a personajes sin mucho chiste grandes oponentes, porque en lo personal, la idea de que Bra sea tan fuerte me parece absurda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y ese combate está a punto de iniciar, Twilight debe estar completamente atenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y para evitar algunas intromisiones en su batalla, Abzu tomo sus precauciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _a mí me encanta la idea de Zeno Sama, realmente es impresionante como alguien tan tierno y puro puede ser tan aterrador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _creo que algo que les está afectando mucho es que no dejan ver ya casi nada del torneo y se concentran más en sus especiales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y la batalla está a punto de comenzar, todo como prueba para Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _la hora del primer enfrentamiento entre estos dos rivales predestinados va a comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto, por ahora las chicas están en manos de los Maestros Oscuros y ahora Twilight debe enfrentarse al más feroz de todos ellos para salvarlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _ya viste en que consistió su plan, pero Batman es astuto y ahora se dirige hacia el lugar indicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, NovaStarPrime, Anto P, Zultanita, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Cazador Argentino, Draigon 2.0, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Odín, Black Hunter, Raft, Ryo Red, FreedomGundam96, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, Hamon, Joestar, Zeppeli, Bowser300000, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Cazador Argentino, Seiryu.001, Amo del Vacío, AndrosValgreen4, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	33. Maestros Oscuros Tercera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Los Maestros Oscuros son los guerreros que representan a cada uno de los 7 Pecados Capitales y al mismo tiempo los enemigos destinados de las Hijas de la Noche, quienes representan las Virtudes Humanas, para poder probar las habilidades de sus próximos oponentes, Abzu el Caballero de las Tinieblas y poseedor del arma que pueda matar a un dios o incluso a un ángel ordeno que capturaran a 6 de las Hijas de la Noche para así poder desafiar a Twilight a una batalla uno a uno…sin tener muchas opciones, Twilight accedió a la batalla sin informarle a Batman sobre lo que estaba pasando, ahora Twilight está a punto de pelear con el guerrero que hasta los Dioses temen"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 33**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 33 Maestros Oscuros**

 **Tercera Parte**

Batman arribo a la casa de Twilight después de ir a ver a las casas de las demás, como ocurrió con el resto de las chicas, ninguno de sus familiares se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de sus respectivas niñas, ya que el Caballero de la Noche intercepto la llamada de la directora Luna a cada una de sus familias y por suerte, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootalo irían a una excursión escolar con su grupo, así que ellas 3 tenían que ir más temprano a la escuela.

-"Señor, aun no hay señales de ellas, estoy empezando a preocuparme"-dijo Alfred por el comunicador.

-No te preocupes Alfred, instale en los trajes de cada una un chip de rastreo-dijo Batman con tranquilidad.

-"Lo sé señor y el chip no indica su ubicación"-informo Alfred de nuevo.

-No me refiero al chip que tú conoces Alfred-respondió Batman sin darle mucha importancia.

Alfred no tuvo que tratar de adivinar lo que su amigo quiso decir con eso, de hecho, ya se imaginaba que había hecho algo como eso, un chip que se activaba en caso de que el otro fallara, un plan de respaldo para el respaldo.

-"¿No me puso a mí uno de esos o sí?-pregunto Alfred con seriedad.

-Lo haría si no supiera en todo momento en donde te encuentras-respondió Batman con una leve sonrisa, provocando que Alfred rodara los ojos-tengo una señal, voy a investigar de inmediato-.

-"Muy bien, yo voy a tratar de explicar la ausencia de los 7 en la escuela, encuéntrelas señor y por favor, cuídese usted también"-pidió Alfred.

-Siempre lo hago-señalo Batman cortando la comunicación y dirigiéndose al lugar de donde venía la señal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Arkahm**

En cuanto Twiligth arribo al lugar, Abzu volteo a verla, el brillo en sus ojos demostraba lo complacido que estaba por la aparición de la joven-Viniste-expreso contento.

Twilight miro con seriedad a Abzu, la chica estaba sumamente preocupada por sus amigas y nerviosa por la idea de pelear con un guerrero que hasta los Dioses temían, pero no podía darse el lujo de que él lo notara, por mucho miedo que tuviera debía ser fuerte, por sus amigas y por su hermano.

-¿Dónde están mis amigas y mi hermano?-cuestiono Twilight desafiante.

-No te preocupes por ellos, se encuentran bien por ahora, pero que salgan libres de aquí depende de ti, si pasas mi prueba entonces las liberare y si fallas…bueno, no tengo que decírtelo-dijo Abzu con tono calmado.

-¿Prueba? ¿De qué coño estás hablando? ¿Qué prueba es esa?-cuestiono Twilight molesta, ella que siempre amo las pruebas, pero esta era una que no quería realizar.

-Lo sabrás en su momento, por ahora prepárate para la batalla-dijo Abzu desenvainando la siniestra Black Demon, la cual brillo con un intenso color negro rojizo-esta espada es la Black Demon, como las armas que tú y tus amigas tienen fue creada por un gran poder, el amo mismo la creo con una de sus garras y su propia magia negra-.

-Esa debe ser el arma de la que nos advirtió Xiang-dijo Twilight sorprendida por el filo de la espada, la cual realmente le demostraba que era preferible no dejarse cortar por ella.

-¿Qué esperas? Invoca tu arma para que podamos comenzar la batalla-indico Abzu con voz paciente.

Twilight se quedó muda ante eso, pero hizo lo que el Caballero de las Tinieblas le indico e invoco la Vara Estrella, colocándose en guardia-Pudiste haberme atacado antes de esperar a que la invocara-.

-No es honorable atacar a un oponente que no está listo para la batalla, especialmente cuando este se queda pensativo como tú lo hiciste-explico Abzu sorprendiendo a Twilight.

Ambos contendientes se pusieron en guardia y esperaron para ver quien daría el primer golpe, Twilight se encomendó a Dios y a todos los Santos que pudo recordar, ya que si fallaba entonces sus amigas y su hermano pagarían el precio, eso era algo que jamás iba a permitir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Poco a poco, Sunset comenzó a despertar de su letargo y cuando lo hizo tenía una expresión de confusión total en su rostro, cuando una voz conocida llamo su atención-¡Sunset! ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!-grito Pinkie Pie captando la atención de la peli fuego.

-¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Chicas? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto confundida, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Spike, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe-¿Y Twilight? ¿Dónde está Twilight?-pregunto angustiada.

-Tranquila amiga-dijo Rainbow-te responderé en ese orden ¿recuerdas a los guerreros de los que Lady Deboness y Xiang nos advirtieron?-pregunto y Sunset asintió-pues…-.

Con una mirada significativa, Rainbow le señalo a los 6 guerreros oscuros que observaban la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar, Sunset no tardo en reconocerlos como los Maestros Oscuros, quienes se presentaron ante el mundo después de un espectáculo de luces, fue cuando Zaleska la miro de reojo y sonrió de forma siniestra, no sabía porque, pero esa mujer seductora le daba muy mala espina y la ponía de malas.

-En lo que se refiere a donde estamos-prosiguió Applejack-estamos en el viejo asilo Arkahm-.

-Y ahora Twilight está a punto de pelear con ese siniestro caballero para salvarnos-finalizo Rarity.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset llenándose de angustia y volteando a ver hacia el orbe que los demás Maestros estaban viendo, donde efectivamente se encontraba ese guerrero llamado Abzu y Twilight a punto de pelear-Twilight…te cuidado-suplico angustiada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los dos contendiente aún continuaban en posición defensiva esperando a que el otro diera el primer golpe, Twilight estaba muy tensa, pero decidió ser la primera en atacar y se lanzó contra Abzu dando un grito de batalla, el Caballero la espero y cuando Twilight lanzo un golpe con su vara, este la detuvo con su mano.

-¿Qué?-.

-Nunca debes precipitarte en atacar a tu oponente, ese es un error que te puede costar muy caro-sentencio Abzu dándole un golpe en el estómago y provocando que Twilight rodara por el suelo arenoso.

La chica se llevó ambas manos a la zona dañada, al tiempo que escupía un poco, el golpe realmente le había dolido, cuando alzo la vista, se topó con Abzu, quien dejo su espada de lado y se quedó de brazos cruzados, observándola fijamente y esperando a que se levantara.

Con grandes dificultades consiguió ponerse en pie y encarar de nuevo a su rival-No debes precipitarte, tu mente no está concentrada en la pelea, estas preocupada por tus amigas y eso hace que no te concentres por completo-.

-¿Qué estoy preocupada? ¡Claro que lo estoy!-bramo Twilight lanzándose de nuevo a la batalla-¿Cómo no voy a estarlo cuando tú estás amenazando con matarlas?-cuestiono furiosa.

Abzu evadía los ataques de Twilight con mucha facilidad, para luego darle un golpe en el rostro, provocando que volviera a caer, aunque los ataques de Abzu no eran para dañarla gravemente, solo para aturdirla un poco, después de todo, quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar la chica que supuestamente debía ser su gran enemiga.

-Si no te concentras en la batalla entonces no podrás salvarlas-señalo Abzu con calma-tienes una mente llena de ideas y muy activa, pero en ocasiones debes dejarla vacía para poder pelear-.

-¿Por qué te importa eso?-cuestiono Twilight alzando la vista hacia Abzu.

-Porque si vas a ser mi gran enemiga entonces espero que seas una rival que realmente me dé una gran batalla, pero hasta ahora solo me estas decepcionando-señalo Abzu con tono decepcionante.

Twilight apretó con fuerza el mango de su vara y lanzo un golpe contra Abzu, mismo que el Caballero logro evitar con gran facilidad, para luego detener a Twilight del brazo, dejando sorprendida a la chica, Abzu la miro fijamente a los ojos y Twilight comenzó a palidecer, aquella mirada realmente la quemaba por dentro, estaba asustada y su oponente parecía notarlo.

-Que decepción-Abzu le dio un golpe y Twilight cayó al suelo de nuevo-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Sé que Batman te enseño mejor que esto-expreso con desdén.

Twilight se levantó de nuevo con mucha dificultad, ya estaba sangrando de su labio, pero se limpió la sangre con rapidez y encaro de nuevo a Abzu, colocándose en guardia, el Caballero suspiro con cansancio y aburrimiento.

-¡No voy a rendirme! ¡Eso te lo puedo asegurar!-declaro Twilight desafiante.

-Lo único que me impresiona de ti es tu gran tenacidad, realmente es admirable y puedo ver cuánto te preocupan tus amigas, desafortunadamente para ti, eso es algo que se convertirá en tu perdición-.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!-bramo Twilight lanzándose al ataque.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Arkahm, el Caballero de la Noche iba en su Bati Moto, ya que el Bati Móvil llamaría mucho la atención en esas horas del día y eso era algo en lo cual no podía darse el lujo de ser detectado, ya estaba a pocos minutos de su objetivo y esperaba llegar a tiempo.

-"Señor, la señal de las chicas es más fuerte, ellas están en Arkahm"-informo Alfred.

-¡Lo sé Alfred, lo sé!-señalo Batman acelerando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche solo podían observar como su amiga estaba siendo masacrada por ese guerrero de aspecto imponente, el resto de los Maestros Oscuros solo observaba la batalla con mucha atención, aunque en Anubrix había un gran desinterés y el maniático bostezo de aburrimiento.

-Esto es absurdo ¿Por qué no acaba con ella de una buena vez?-expreso furioso.

-Ya sabes cómo es Abzu, él no acabara con ella hasta que esté completamente seguro de que no vale la pena-respondió Umbra igual de aburrida.

-O demuestre que es una gran rival-agrego Amazu acomodándose los lentes.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar-dijo Zaleska sonriendo de manera maligna-mi querido Abzu es el mejor guerrero de todos los infiernos, esa mocosa jamás podrá estar a la altura de mi amado-.

-No subestimes a Twilight-dijo Sunset captando la atención de Zaleska, quien la volteo a ver.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto de manera agresiva.

-¡Ya me escuchaste!-bramo Sunset con fuerza-¡Twilight es capaz de pelear con 100 tipejos como él!-.

-¿Eso crees? Que linda eres al creer en tu amiga de ese modo, aunque no es solo amistad lo que sientes por ella ¿verdad?-pregunto Zaleska acercándose a Sunset y agachándose hasta quedar a su altura, la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso puta?-cuestiono Sunset sin dejarse intimidar.

-Yo soy la Reina de los Vampiros y representante de la Lujuria, puedo ver a través de los ojos de los humanos y conocer sus deseos más oscuros, a quienes aman más que nada en el mundo y cuando lo desean en su interior-.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!-bramo Sunset sin dejar de verla con asco.

-¿Eso crees? Puedo leer a ti mejor que a cualquiera porque tú eres mi opuesto, la Castidad, mi enemiga predestinada, pero si tu amiga no es capaz de vencer a mi amado, entonces tu no serás un problema para mí y tu sangre pronto será mía, relájate, la beberé después de que nos hayamos divertido, después de todo, eso es lo que te gusta ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Zaleska de forma seductiva, al tiempo que besaba con ferocidad los labios de Sunset.

Los ojos de la peli fuego se abrieron de golpe, al tiempo que sentía que Zaleska metía su mano debajo de su falda y luego en sus bragas lentamente, provocando que su rostro ardiera por completo, antes de que Zaleska retirara su mano con la misma lentitud con la que la metió y se separaba de ella, dándole una lamida en el cuello.

-Nos veremos pronto querida-sentencio con una sonrisa burlona.

Sunset quedo rígida ante aquella acción, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a una de asco y furia-Vaya… ¿está mal que eso me haya excitado un poco?-pregunto Pinkie Pie captando la atención de sus amigas.

-Ah…a mí también me excito un poco-reconoció Fluttershy.

De hecho, todas se sentían un poco excitadas, incluso Sunset se sintió así un poco, parecía que Zaleska realmente le hacía honor al pecado que representaba, porque con muy poco logro poner a las 6 excitadas por sus acciones sobre Sunset.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight cayó a la orilla del mar con fuerza, justo en el momento en que una ola la revolcaba con fuerza en la arena de nuevo, cuando emergió tosió un poco por el agua que la hizo aguantar la respiración forzosamente, fue cuando vio a Abzu parado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Estoy realmente decepcionado de ti, no eres la guerrera que esperaba que fueras-dijo Abzu con pesar.

-¡Aun no has acabado conmigo!-aseguro Twiligth levantándose.

-Como dije antes, lo único que admiro de ti es tu gran tenacidad, realmente es impresionante, pero jamás serás la rival que esperaba, solo eres una chiquilla amante de la lectura, es realmente decepcionante que la Luz de la Presencia te haya escogido-dijo Abzu.

Twiligth lanzo varias bombas de humo contra Abzu, provocando que una pantalla se formara y atrapara al Caballero en la misma, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar su ataque, Abzu emergió del humo y la sujetó del cuello con algo de fuerza, la levanto sin dificultad alguna y la estrello con fuerza contra el suelo.

La chica trato de levantarse de nuevo, pero Abzu la tenía bien sujeta y no podía hacer mucho para liberarse, la Vara Estrella quedo a una distancia lejana de ella para que pudiera usarla y ahora estaba completamente a merced de su oponente, quien solo la miraba sin expresión alguna, fue cuando finalmente se decidió a soltarla, Twilight volvió a toser en busca de recuperar el aliento.

-Nada, no eres nada, solo una chiquilla sin ninguna experiencia para la batalla, la Presencia y Batman se equivocaron al escogerte a ti, al igual que se equivocaron con el resto de tu equipo-dijo Abzu con decepción, para luego darse la vuelta e ir a recoger su espada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?-cuestiono Twilight.

-La prueba ha terminado, no lograste pasarla, ahora me temo que tus amigas y tu hermano van a pagar el precio de tu fracaso-dijo Abzu con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Dijiste que si hacía tu prueba las dejarías ir!-acuso Twilight.

-Lo que yo dije fue que si pasabas la prueba entonces las dejaría ir, pero no lo hiciste, así que no vale la pena que sigan con vida-corrigió Abzu dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a irse.

Al escuchar las palabras del Caballero, Twilight apretó con fuerza sus puños, al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar, su Vara comenzó a brillar intensamente, la chica no iba a permitirlo, no dejaría que lastimaran a sus amigas ni a su hermano, no lo haría, ella era su líder y las iba a rescatar, las iba a proteger.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimarlas!-grito con fuerza.

El grito de Twilight captó la atención de Abzu, quien al voltear se topó con la sorpresa de que Twiligth estaba brillando con intensidad-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?-pregunto con desinterés total.

Twilight no respondió, abrió la palma de su mano y atrajo su Vara hacia ella-¡Protegeré a mis amigas!-declaro firmemente.

Twilight se lanzó contra Abzu envuelta en ese destello de luz, Abzu solo suspiro con cansancio-Sí que eres necia-expreso lanzando un golpe contra Twilight, pero para sorpresa de Abzu, Twilight lo evadió-¿Qué?-.

Fue cuando la chica planto un puñetazo con fuerza en el abdomen de Abzu, provocando que se encorvara y que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, antes de poder hacer algo más, Twilight le dio una patada y un golpe con su Vara.

Abzu retrocedió ante aquel ataque y justo cuando Twilight lanzo otro ataque con su Vara, el Caballero alzo su mano y su espada volo hacia la misma, empuñándola con fuerza y deteniendo el siguiente ataque de Twilight con su espada.

-¡No está mal, hiciste que usara la Black Demon!-expreso Abzu impresionado.

-¡Jamás le daré la espalda a mis amigas, especialmente cuando me necesiten, no dejare que las lastimes!-declaro Twilight separándose de Abzu y alzando su vara con sus dos brazos.

La estrella de la punta comenzó a brillar intensamente, captando mucho la atención de Abzu-¿Qué?-.

Twilight dio un giro y creo una estrella de luz que atrapo a Abzu en el centro, el Caballero de las Tinieblas se quedó sorprendido ante eso, al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia y esperaba a que sucediera cualquier cosa, fue cuando las puntas de la estrella dispararon rayos de luz mágica contra él, aprisionándolo en el centro de la estrella y sin la posibilidad de poderse mover.

-¡No puedo moverme!-grito haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse.

-¡Te lo dije!-grito Twilight mirándolo de manera desafiante-¡Nunca abandonare a mis amigas! ¡Nunca!-grito lanzando un rayo de luz que tomo la forma de un ángel, al tiempo que unas alas aparecían en la espalda de Twilight, pero fue tan rápido que apenas lo notaron.

Abzu recibió el ataque directamente, lo que provoco una gran explosión que fue visible desde muy lejos, Batman ya estaba muy cerca y aquel levantamiento violento de humo fue toda la prueba que necesitaba de la ubicación de sus pupilas, por lo que rápidamente acelero de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Maestros Oscuros se quedaron mudos ante lo que acababan de presenciar, realmente fue impresionante, no, fue más que eso y eso era algo que hasta Amazu reconoció, al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes, mientras que las chicas fueron más eufóricas con sus opiniones.

-¡Lo logro! ¡Lo logro!-grito Pinkie Pie saltando aun a pesar de estar atada-¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo hizo!-.

Eiki y Leviatán la observaban con profunda extrañeza, antes de que Eiki mirara a su compañero-Y es tu enemiga predestinada-señalo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Bien hecho Twilight-dijo Sunset sonriendo-sabía que lo conseguirías-agrego con orgullo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight cayó al suelo de rodillas, aun con la Vara Estrella en su mano, al tiempo que recuperaba el aliento, definitivamente fue muy cansado hacer algo como eso, fue cuando el sonido de un motor llamo su atención, cuando volteo se topó con Batman llegando en su Bati Moto.

El Caballero de la Noche rápidamente bajo de su moto y corrió hacia su pupila-¡Magic Star! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Batman.

-Estoy…estoy…cansada…-dijo Twilight con una leve sonrisa-pero…lo logre…lo vencí…lo hice…-.

-¿Crees que será tan fácil?-pregunto Abzu reapareciendo, con algo de vapor saliendo por su cuerpo.

Al ver eso, Twilight abrió mucho los ojos, no podía creerlo, lo ataco con una gran cantidad de energía y ni así lo venció, debía ser una pesadilla, rápidamente, Batman se colocó frente a Twilight para protegerla, ambos Caballeros se vieron fijamente a los ojos.

-Maestro Abzu, supongo-dijo Batman reconociéndolo y sorprendiendo a Abzu.

-Y tú debes ser el Caballero de la Noche, debo reconocerlo, realmente eres un ser impresionante, admito que al principio pensé que te habías equivocado al escoger a este niña como una de tus pupilas, pero ya no lo creo, ese último ataque realmente me gusto-reconoció Abzu mirando a Twilight-aun tienes mucho por entrenar si quieres ser la gran rival que espero, pero sé que con Batman enseñándote lo lograras, pasaste mi prueba y por tanto voy a cumplir mi palabra-.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, las amigas de Twilight aparecieron en la playa, aunque Spike seguía completamente dormido, no se dio cuenta de absolutamente nada, al ver que estaban libres, rápidamente se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a nuestro amigo Caballero de mierda!-bramo Rainbow.

-No tengo ningún interés en pelear con ustedes, cada una tiene a su propio enemigo en mis compañeros, deben prepararse, porque la verdadera batalla pronto va a comenzar, en cuanto a ti-Abzu volteo a ver a Twilight-esperare el momento de nuestra gran batalla con ansias-.

Con esas últimas palabras, Abzu desapareció de la vista de todas las chicas, para dirigirse a reunirse con sus compañeros y retirarse del lugar para preparar todo para el gran espectáculo que Lord Drago estaba preparando.

Una vez que Abzu se retiró, las chicas corrieron a auxiliar a Twilight, llevando Applejack a Spike en brazos, Twilight estuvo a punto de caer, pero Batman la sujeto y la levanto entre sus brazos, provocando que se viera rodeado por el resto de las Hijas de la Noche.

-¡Twilight! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Fluttershy con preocupación.

-Yo…yo…me alegra…que estén bien…-dijo Twilight con voz débil.

-¡Olvídate de nosotras querida, tú eres la que necesita atención con urgencia!-grito Rarity tratando de controlar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y escurrían su maquillaje.

-Nosotras estamos bien, gracias a ti Twilight, lo que hiciste fue realmente sorprendente, muchas gracias-agradeció Sunset tomándola de la mano y sonriéndole con dulzura.

Fue cuando la vista de Twilight se fijó en Spike-¿Cómo esta…mi hermano…?-pregunto apenas pudiendo mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-Descuida, solo está dormido, no se inmuto que absolutamente nada-dijo Applejack sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Que…bueno…-dijo Twilight cerrando sus ojos finalmente y con una leve sonrisa que poco a poco se fue esfumando.

Al ver que Twilight cerraba los ojos y quedaba inmóvil en los brazos de Batman las chicas se llenaron de angustia ante aquella visión, especialmente Sunset, quien comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, Pinkie Pie se llevó ambas manos a la boca y comenzó a morderse las uñas con bastante nerviosismo, pero Batman las calmo.

-No se preocupen, está bien, solo se quedó dormida, lo necesita, gasto muchas energías en esta pelea, necesita descansar, la llevare de vuelta a la Bati Cueva para atender sus heridas-dijo Batman con tranquilidad y una sonrisa de orgullo por la batalla que dio su pupila-que una ustedes lleve a ese chico a su casa también y el resto…tienen que ir a la escuela-indico Batman provocando que las chicas se quedaran mudas-no se preocupen, Alfred ya justifico su ausencia, así que solo tienen que ir con total tranquilidad-.

-¿Y qué diremos cuando vean que la mejor estudiante de toda la escuela no fue?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Ya me encargue de eso también-dijo Batman con calma-vayan ahora-.

Las chicas asintieron y se dispusieron a dirigirse a Canterlot, por fortuna, Alfred ya estaba esperándolas cerca del lugar en una de las limosinas, siendo llamado por Batman apenas llego al lugar, Sunset volteo a ver a Twilight con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que cuando despierte serás la primera en saberlo-aseguro Batman sonriéndole.

Sunset asintió y se dirigió hacia sus amigas, cuando el Caballero de la Noche quedo solo, se dirigió hacia la Bati Moto para llevar a Twilight a la Bati Cueva y atender sus heridas-Peleaste muy bien Twilight, estoy orgulloso de ti, pero…esto no es más que el comienzo-dijo Batman con seriedad.

Batman volteo a ver hacia el cielo con esa mirada seria y analítica que lo caracterizaba, sabiendo que esos nuevos enemigos muy pronto volverían para causarles problemas a las chicas, la verdadera guerra solo estaba comenzando.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Twilight ha enfrentado a Abzu, el Caballero de las Tinieblas, este es el comienzo de una nueva batalla para las Hijas de la Noche, la venganza de Drago está a punto desatarse"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TRAS VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER NO SE QUE PENSAR, ES DECIR, NO ENTIENDO SI TOPPO CREE QUE GOKU ES UN VILLANO COMO BERGAMO LO HIZO CREER, PARECE QUE LOS DIOSES NO RECUERDAN QUE ZENO SAMA YA TENIA PENSADO BORRARLOS A TODOS POR SU NIVEL BAJO Y QUE ESTA APROVECHANDO EL TORNEO PARA HACERLO MAS INTERESANTE, PERO EL HECHO DE QUE TODOS LOS PELEADORES DE LOS UNIVERSOS VAN A PELEAR AL MISMO TIEMPO ES IMPACTANTE**

 **Y NO SE PORQUE, PERO DESPUES DE ESCUCHAR LAS REGLAS DEL TORNEO ME DA LA IMPRESIÓN DE QUE AL MOMENTO DE COMENZAR LA BATALLA, A KRILIN LO VAN A SACAR COMICAMENTE DE LA PLATAFORMA APENAS COMIENCEN, CREO QUE SE DEBE A QUE RECIENTEMENTE VI DE NUEVO "EL HOMBRE MAS FUERTE DEL MUNDO" Y "GOKU EL SUPER SAIYAJIN", DONDE KRILIN TRATA DE ATACAR AL DOCTOR WILLOW Y A SLUG, PERO TERMINA GOLPEADO POR ELLOS MIENTRAS PREGUNTA "¿Por qué SIEMPRE ME PASA ESTO A MI?" Y DE ALGUN MODO ME IMAGINO AL MAESTRO ROSHI HACIENDO ALGO PARECIDO A LO QUE HIZO CUANDO DIO LA IMPRESIÓN DE QUE IBA A PELEAR CON BROLY**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _con las reglas establecidas del torneo y lo que Bergamo hizo ya es más que claro lo que pasara, aunque dudo que los Universos 1, 5, 8 y 12 intervengan contra el Universo 7 tomando en cuenta que ellos están salvados de ser borrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Anto P:** _pues ya acabas de ver la primera batalla que dio comienzo a esta eterna rivalidad, aunque eso es algo que Twilight nunca busco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _lo que ya mencione antes, que parece que olvidaron que Zeno Sama ya tenía contemplado eliminarlos antes del torneo, aunque a estas alturas considero que solo Batman lo convencería de no hacerlo, él se ha ganado el respeto hasta de seres omnipotentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _en lo personal me habría gustado ver más, digo, ya que hay más de un ángel que es mujer, creo que son 4 en total, al menos pudo hacer qu Dioses Destructores también fuera mujeres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _y acabas de ver la pelea entre ambos líderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _creí que ese punto ya estaba aclarado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y acabas de ver el comienzo de la rivalidad de Twilight con el poderoso Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por ahora la primera batalla termino, Abzu quedo complacido con la prueba que le impuso a Twilight, sabía que todo eso de que lastimaría a sus amigas funcionaria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _especialmente después de todo lo que Anubrix dijo que extraño mientras estaba en prisión, eso es algo que se debe admirar o temer en ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pues ya viste que lo logro, para encanto de Abzu, quien quedo complacido con los resultados de la prueba a la que expuso a Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _la batalla comenzó y finalizo de manera que Twilight logro pasar la prueba de Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _podría decirse que sí, ya que ambos buscan objetivos parecidos, aunque los de Drago son en cierto modo más retorcidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ahora que se han escuchado las reglas del torneo dudo mucho que haya algo de comedia, especialmente por la situación tan seria y crítica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _eso es algo que es completamente seguro, aunque ahora hubo un duelo de líderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _al menos yo actualizo un día sí y un día no, es más pesado esperar por un nuevo capítulo de DB Súper cada semana, especialmente cuando el próximo se ve que va a estar emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _la batalla ha finalizado por ahora, ya que todo fue una prueba por parte de Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _la batalla fue tan solo una prueba para Twilight y realmente la paso, para encanto del Caballero de las Tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _las verdaderas batallas contra los Maestros Oscuros se llevaran a cabo una vez que comience el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _a Anubrix nunca le ha gusto esperar, él solo quiere matar y divertirse, es un ser bastante retorcido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _la primera batalla termino y Abzu quedo complacido con los resultados de su prueba para la joven. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _aunque Batman llego, para Abzu la prueba ya estaba terminada y Twilight la paso de manera excepcional. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _y como dije antes lo considero muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _ok…pero yo me refería a batallas que no fueran contra enemigos, más que bien que fueron solo contra rivales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _definitivamente esos fueron los 5 minutos más largos de mi vida, como el estrés de saber que el planeta estaba a punto de estallar y encima tener que acabar con el ser más temido del universo…vaya, realmente fue emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _lo que significa que estoy logrando mi objetivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _a estas alturas ya nada me sorprende de las creaciones de Toriyama, en fin, la prueba de Twilight ha concluido por ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _honestamente no creo que le importe mucho, aunque eso sí, si así se pusieron los Dioses al ver como se dirige a Zeno Sama y a su Gran Sacerdote, me pregunto qué pensaría si vieran a Batman siendo increíblemente directo ante ellos, ya que él no se quedaría callado al escuchar lo que pasara con el final del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _pues ya acabas de ver la primera batalla entre estos dos enemigos predestinados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _hay que recordar que ni el Anime ni el Manga están en igualdad de similitud, solo hay que recordar que en el Manga Vegeta puso en lugar a Black en vez de que Black le diera una paliza en el principio como en el Anime, en serio deteste esa saga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _espero no haberte decepcionado, ya que esta fue solo una prueba para Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _si…eso de decir que es una Broly mujer no es mucho de mi agrado, pero habrá que esperar a ver qué nombre tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _con Pinkie Pie es difícil que haya un mal rato, aunque se traten de los guerreros cuya misión es eliminarlas a todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _Batman apareció, pero para fortuna de todos fue cuando Twiligth pasó la prueba de Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _pues ya viste que efectivamente fue todo una prueba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Anto P, Olivia, Éire, Zultanita, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Black Hunter, Odín, Raft, Ryo Red, Hamon, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Zeppeli, Joestar, Sombra 02, El Cazador Argentino, Bowser3000000, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, AndrosValgreen4, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Ultimatespartan98.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	34. Panico en la Ciudad

" _ **Los Maestros Oscuros finalmente han llegado al Universo 1 y como primera acción capturaron a 6 de las Hijas de la Noche, para que Abzu pudiera enfrentar a Twilight en una batalla, como parte de una prueba del Caballero de las Tinieblas, la batalla fue sumamente dura e intensa, Twilight fue derribada más de una vez, pero no se rindió en ningún momento y entonces…su determinación y deseo de proteger a sus amigas hizo que algo mágico ocurriera y libero un intenso poder que fue capaz de repeler a Abzu, pero…ni ese gran poder fue capaz de vencer al caballero de las Tinieblas, quien se mostró sumamente complacido de ver que Twilight paso la prueba ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora que los mejores guerreros del mal han llegado?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 34**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 34 Pánico en la Ciudad**

Era un nuevo día en Ciudad Gótica, la gente estaba retomando sus actividades, con excepción de los estudiantes, pues era sábado, lo que significaba día libre de escuela, lo que fue un alivio para las chicas, ya que Alfred tuvo que dar una gran explicación de porqué se presentaron tan tarde el lunes, tuvieron que quedarse horas extra para recuperar clases, algo que Twilight acepto con gusto una vez que se recuperó por completo.

Ese día, Rainbow y Applejack se encontraban sentadas en una banca del parque de la ciudad-Es agradable tener un poco de descanso, especialmente con todo lo que está pasando últimamente-dijo Rainbow.

-Honestamente me sorprende que la abuela Smith me haya dejado descansar hoy, creí que estaría furiosa por lo que paso el lunes-dijo Applejack.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo de mis padres, creo que fue bueno que Alfred también hablara con ellos, ahora entiendo que aunque Batman sea así de grandioso sin Alfred estaría en muchos problemas-observo Rainbow divertida.

Applejack miro el reloj en su muñeca y vio la hora-Creo que es hora de ir a la mansión, recuerda que Bruno irá a una reunión muy importante de la Liga y que quiere que nosotras nos quedemos a monitorear la ciudad-dijo Applejack.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Va a ser un gran día!-declaro Rainbow levantándose.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia la salida del parque para tomar rumbo hacia la mansión, cuando el grito de una persona llamo su atención, fue cuando vieron a un operador de la luz correr hacia ellas con una expresión sumamente aterrada en su rostro, cruzándose con las chicas.

-¡Depredadores! ¡Depredadores! ¡Han venido para cazarnos a todos!-gritaba sumamente asustado.

Ambas chicas se vieron entre sí, para luego ver como el hombre seguía corriendo, normalmente eso habría sido una clara señal para llamar a la policía o al manicomio, pero con todo lo que han pasado decidieron investigar por su cuenta.

Caminaron en dirección contraria de la que tomo el hombre, mismo que ya había salido del parque gritando aterrado, conforme caminaban, se adentraban más a una parte oscura del parque, misma que estaba llena de vegetación, pero entonces Applejack se dio cuenta de un detalle extraño.

-Qué raro, estas no se parecen a ningún tipo de planta que haya visto antes-dijo Applejack confundida.

-¿Conoces de plantas?-pregunto Rainbow con cierta confusión en su rostro.

-Cuando vives en el campo aprendes a conocer algunos tipos de planta y esta es una que nunca antes he visto-explico Applejack confundida.

La planta que Applejack miraba parecía una extraña mezcla entre rosa, clavel y flor carnívora, era de color verde oscuro y emitía un olor desagradable, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, la flor escupió unas extrañas esporas amarillentas sobre el rostro de Applejack, quien retrocedió al tiempo que tosía.

-¡Applejack! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Rainbow con mucha preocupación.

Poco a poco, Applejack abrió sus ojos y cuando miro a Rainbow, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de terror-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tú no puedes ser real!-grito Applejack alejándose de Rainbow, quien se quedó confundida ante aquella reacción.

-¿Applejack? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me dices eso?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-¡No te acerques cucaracha gigante! ¡No voy a dejar que me muerdas! ¡Si es necesario voy a romperte ese pequeño cráneo de insecto que tienes!-exclamo Applejack.

-¿Cucaracha gigante?-Rainbow parpadeo confundida ante las palabras de su amiga, quien se lanzó sobre ella para cumplir con sus palabras.

Oculta entre la vegetación, una silueta femenina observaba todo y ahora sonreía de forma maliciosa-Todo está saliendo tal como lo planee-dijo victoriosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Batman ya estaba listo para irse a la reunión de la Liga de la Justicia en la Atalaya, ya que el Caballero de la Noche creía que sería bueno que los miembros principales de la Liga hablaran sobre los asuntos más importantes, el primero de ellos era ver si aceptaban o no a Flash como un miembro más del consejo de la Liga de la Justicia y el segundo era el punto más importante, lo que harían ahora que los Maestros Oscuros llegaron.

-Bueno, ya tienen sus órdenes, si ocurre algo actúen con mucha precaución, Alfred las ayudara en lo que necesiten, Twilight, confío en que podrás…-Batman se quedó en silencio al ver que la chica se mostraba muy distante-¿te ocurre algo Twilight?-.

-¿Ah? Lo siento maestro…es solo que…sigo teniendo la misma pesadilla…desde que pelee con Abzu la tengo, cada noche veo a mis amigas en peligro, trato de salvarlas…pero no puedo hacerlo…caen a un abismo de oscuridad y no puedo ayudarlas, he tratado de hacer eso a un lado, pero…-Twilight guardo silencio con vergüenza.

Batman le coloco una mano en el hombro, captando su atención-Sé que es difícil, pero debes entender que un líder no solo debe liderar, un líder debe enfrentar su miedo de perder a su equipo, yo lo vivo en cada momento, cuando tengo que dejarlas por su cuenta-reconoció Batman-y siempre lo sentí con cada miembro de mi familia, pero no debes dejar que el miedo te atrape o entonces no podrás hacer nada para superarlo-.

-Gracias maestro-.

Batman sonrió levemente-Bueno, ya es hora de irme, actúen con precaución en todo momento ¿entendido?-pregunto Batman y las 5 chicas asintieron-y díganle lo mismo a Applejack y a Rainbow cuando lleguen-.

Y tras esas últimas palabras, Batman desapareció en el teletransportador que lo llevaría directamente a la Atalaya para su reunión con los miembros más importantes de la Liga de la Justicia, una vez que Batman se retiró, Pinkie Pie apareció con varios globos y serpentinas.

-¡Hora de la fiesta!-grito emocionada.

-¡Por última vez Pinkie, no haremos una fiesta en la Bati Cueva!-regaño Sunset cubriéndose la cara por la insistencia de Pinkie Pie en ese tema.

-Ah… ¿Por qué?-pregunto haciendo ojitos.

-Porque una fiesta aquí podría asustar a todos los murciélagos que están durmiendo tranquilamente-dijo Fluttershy mirando a los aludidos con mucha preocupación.

-Sí y no queremos incomodar a esas ratas voladoras-dijo Rarity estremeciéndose ante la idea de que esos roedores con alas acercándose a ella.

-Además de que no creo que al señor Díaz le agrade la idea de llegar y ver toda la Bati Cueva desordenada por una fiesta-agrego Alfred apareciendo con una bandeja de bocadillos para las chicas.

-Gracias Alfred-agradeció Sunset al ver los bocadillos que Alfred les llevo, pero antes de poder tomar uno, Rainbow apareció.

-¡Chicas!-grito con fuerza y eso basto para que los murciélagos comenzaran a volar hacia ellas, provocando que Rarity gritara de miedo-¿Dónde está Batman?-pregunto con una expresión sumamente angustiada en el rostro.

-Se acaba de ir a su reunión-respondió Twilight una vez que los murciélagos dejaron de volar a su alrededor-¿Qué sucede Rainbow?-pregunto con preocupación.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema-informo Rainbow saliendo de la cueva y regresando con una Applejack atada, la cual luchaba con ferocidad para liberarse.

-¡Suéltame cucaracha asquerosa! ¡No dejare que…! ¡Ay por Dios!-grito Applejack al ver a todas sus amigas en la cueva, pero convertidas en asquerosas cucarachas-¡Esto no puede ser real!-.

Las amigas de ambas chicas se quedaron confundidas ante aquella visión-Ah… ¿acaso tuvieron un pleito muy fuerte?-pregunto Fluttershy con mucha preocupación ante aquella visión.

-Pues es algo extraño lo que ocurrió-dijo Rainbow comenzando a contarles lo que sucedió en el parque.

Applejack fue amarrada en una de las sillas para que no hiciera alguna locura, ya que la chica parecía querer atacarlas a todas con fuerza, no dejaba de llamarlas cucarachas, todo el grupo sabía que Applejack le tenía mucha fobia a las cucarachas, por eso cuando Sunset se acercó para tomar una muestra de saliva de Applejack tuvieron que sujetarla con fuerza para que no la mordiera.

Una vez que tuvieron la muestra, se acercaron a la computadora y comenzaron a analizarla, la saliva de Applejack demostró que había sido infectada con una potente toxina del miedo, misma que estaba provocando que viera realizado su mayor temor, por ese motivo veía a todas como cucarachas.

-Parece que Thalía volvió a las andadas-dijo Rarity recordando su reciente pelea con la hija de Al Ghul.

-No creo que sea Thalía-dijo Sunset de manera deductiva-por lo que Rainbow nos conto fue una planta la que disparo la toxina, creo que sé quién está detrás de esto, pero tenemos que ir al lugar donde ocurrió todo-señalo Sunset mirando a Twilight.

Twilight se quedó un momento en silencio, la razón le decía que debían esperar a Batman para que las ayudara en esto, pero tampoco podían permitir que más personas fueran infectadas por esa toxina y quedaran como Applejack, quien aún miraba a todas con miedo, fue entonces que Pinkie Pie se acercó a ella y quedo frente a la vaquera.

-Tranquila Applejack, soy yo, Pinkie Pie, abraza a tu prima, anda, los abrazos siempre no hacen sentir mejor, anda, abrazo ¿Dónde está el amor? Ah, está justo entre mis brazos-dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo y abrazando con fuerza a Applejack.

Pero en la mente de Applejack no era Pinkie Pie quien la estaba abrazando, sino una asquerosa cucaracha de pelo rosa-¡Ahora si…voy a vomitar…ahora si…voy a vomitar!-y fue cuando vomito a un lado.

-Supongo que tendré que limpiar eso-dijo Alfred encogiéndose en hombros.

Twilight vio que la condición de Applejack empeoraba y tomo una decisión-Muy bien chicas, iremos al parque y detendremos a quien este causando esto-indico Twilight y sus amigas asintieron.

-Yo me quedare a atender a la señorita Applejack, tratare de encontrar una cura para lo que le está pasando-aseguro Alfred-pero creo que necesitaran de un buen medio de transporte para llegar hasta allá-agrego sonriendo de manera extraña.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Poco después las Hijas de la Noche salieron de la Bati Cueva en sus nuevas motos, mismas que eran de color negro con detalles azules, cada una tenía el emblema que las caracterizaba, según Alfred, esas motos fueron diseñadas por Bruno hacía tan solo unas cuantas semanas.

-"Su nuevas Motos Nocturnas están diseñadas para ser veloces y resistentes a los disparos, pero deben tener cuidado de no dañarlas, ya que sin dañadas no podrá activarse la siguiente sorpresa que el señor Díaz les tiene preparada"-.

-¿Y que es esa sorpresa Alfie?-pregunto Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa de emoción.

-"Bueno, si se los dijera ya no sería sorpresa"-señalo Alfred con una sonrisa por el comunicador.

El grupo solo sonrió ante aquellas palabras del noble mayordomo, pero debían darse prisa, ya que su amiga y muchos ciudadanos necesitaban su ayuda, según informes recientes, el caos estaba comenzando, pues muchas personas eran presas de ataques de miedo, diciendo ser atacados por sus peores pesadillas, que incluían serpientes, lobos, zombis, entre otras cosas.

-¡Ya estamos cerca del parque!-informo Rarity.

-¡Bien! ¡En cuanto lleguemos seguiremos a pie, luego Rainbow nos llevara hasta el lugar donde estaban esas flores extrañas!-indico Twilight.

-¡Dalo por hecho!-respondió Rainbow sonriendo lista para patear el trasero de quien se atrevía a atacar a su amiga.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Fluttershy y el grupo freno con fuerza.

Ya que frente a ellas, a escasos metros del parque, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Abzu, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados, en medio de un tumulto de gente que corría de un lado a otro sumamente aterrados, Twilight encaro a Abzu con preocupación, pero al menos esta vez tenía a sus amigas a su lado para lidiar con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Abzu?-pregunto Twilight.

-¿Acaso tú y tus aterradores amigos son responsables de esto?-cuestiono Rarity con enojo.

Abzu negó con la cabeza-Yo no tuve nada que ver con esto y mis amigos tampoco, estamos ocupados haciendo preparativos-respondió con seriedad.

-¿Preparativos?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-¿Preparativos para qué?-cuestiono Sunset desafiante.

-Eso es algo que no debe preocuparlas por el momento, solo vine aquí para advertirte una cosa-dijo Abzu mirando a Twilight-allá dentro enfrentaras algo que te ha estado atormentando desde que peleaste conmigo, debes estar lista para ello, tienes que ser capaz de enfrentarlo y vencerlo, como esa Lazuli lo hizo-.

Twilight abrió mucho los ojos ante las palabras de Abzu-¿Acaso nos estas ayudando? ¿Por qué lo haces?-pregunto confundida.

-No lo malentiendas, no estoy ayudándolas, tampoco me interesa lo que le pase a esta ciudad, pero tú eres mi enemiga predestinada y después de la batalla que tuvimos me doy cuenta que serás la gran rival que he esperado todos estos años, por eso no puedo permitir que sucumbas con tanta facilidad ante un acto tan cobarde y deshonroso como este, solo para complacer los deseos egoístas de una lunática obsesionada con la vegetación-expreso Abzu.

-Espera un momento ¿acaso dices que quien está detrás de esto es…?-Sunset no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que ella ya se lo imaginaba.

-Efectivamente, ella es una cobarde sin honor por actuar de este modo, su plan solo es robar el plan de otro, así que vayan y deténganla, les deseo suerte-dijo Abzu dándoles la espalda.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué esperas ganar con esto?-pregunto Twilight mirando al Caballero con confusión.

Abzu no respondió de inmediato, permaneció de espaldas un momento y finalmente dio una respuesta-Si no eres capaz de vencer tus propios miedos ¿Qué oportunidad tendrás de enfrentarme a mí?-fue toda la respuesta de Abzu antes de retirarse por completo.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento, Twilight quedo estática por las palabras de Abzu, antes de que Sunset la sacara de sus pensamientos-Twilight ¿está todo bien?-pregunto preocupada.

Twilight sacudió su cabeza y asintió-Si…vamos…hay trabajo que hacer-indico Twilight y el grupo asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente llegaron al mismo lugar donde estaban aquellas extrañas flores que provocaron que Applejack fuera víctima de sus mayores miedos, ella junto con muchas otras personas, las Hijas de la Noche avanzaron con mucho cuidado, esperando que no fueran otras más de sus víctimas.

Después de caminar un poco más, llegaron al que parecía ser un bosque en el parque y en el centro del mismo estaba un frondoso árbol rodeado con todas esas plantas, y ahí, sentada en un trono de maleza se encontraba Hiedra Venenosa, quien al ver que tenía invitadas sonrió de manera que solo ella podía hacerlo.

-Bienvenidas, que gusto que hayan decidido acompañarme-dijo sonriendo.

-Hiedra Venenosa, no fue difícil averiguar que era tú quién estaba detrás de todo esto-dijo Sunset con desafío.

-Realmente me halaga que lo hayan descubierto tan rápido, pero me siento ofendida ¿Dónde está su maestro? ¿Dónde está Batman?-pregunto sonriendo.

-¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe puta de la maleza!-grito Rainbow con enojo por lo que le hizo a Applejack.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-pregunto Twilight desafiante.

Hiedra no respondió de inmediato, primero se levantó y miro a las chicas-Es muy simple, voy a recuperar la ciudad para las plantas, nosotras somos las auténticas gobernantes del mundo, los humanos y todos los animales son solo parásitos que sirven para alimentarnos, cuando todos los habitantes de la ciudad se hayan destruido unos a otros presas del miedo entonces usare sus cadáveres putrefactos como abono para mis bebés-dijo Hiedra sonriendo.

-¡Estas enferma!-grito Rarity.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo eso a la gente?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando a Hiedra sin poder creer su frialdad.

-Es muy simple, poseo una invulnerabilidad a todo tipo de venenos, toxinas y sufrimiento humano-dijo Hiedra sonriendo con cinismo.

-¡Pues no esperes lograr tu objetivo! ¡Porque te vamos a detener!-declaro Twilight invocando su arma y sus amigas la imitaron.

-Inténtelo si es que pueden-dijo Hiedra sonriendo-pero nosotras crecemos en cualquier terreno de la madre Tierra-.

Antes de que alguna de las chicas supiera lo que Hiedra quería decirles con eso, una flor se puso detrás de Pinkie Pie y le echo un poco de sus esporas, lo que provoco que su mayor temor se materializara ante ella, cuando pudo abrir los ojos vio un reflejo de ella misma, solo que su piel era blanca y su cabello verde, su sonrisa ya no era armoniosa ni simpática, sino un reflejo macabro de la sonrisa del Guasón.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo no soy como él! ¡Y no soy como él!-grito asustada, pues su mayor temor era que alguien la considerara un tipo de versión femenina del Guasón.

-¡Arlequín! ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Fluttershy con preocupación, antes de ser rociada también por las esporas.

Eso provoco que Fluttershy comenzara a vivir su mayor temor, en el cual todos los animales la odiaban, la consideraban una escoria y basura, recordándole constantemente lo cobarde que fue cuando Superman estaba al poder, como dejo que muchos salieran lastimados porque sentía miedo, la culpa la estaba consumiendo.

-¡No dejen que las rocíen!-grito Twilight y sus amigas asintieron, rápidamente comenzaron el contraataque, cortando varias de las flores, pero siempre emergían más.

-Que niñas tan tontas son, no importa cuántas veces las corten, ellas siempre vendrán por más-dijo Hiedra con una sonrisa cínica.

Rainbow corto una de las flores antes de mirar hacia donde estaba la villana-¡Voy a borrarte esa horrenda sonrisa de la cara puta de los vegetales!-declaro lanzándose contra ella.

Pero al momento de lanzarse sobre ella, una flor la roció justo en la cara, Rarity capto todo y en su distracción también fue rociada por las esporas, lo que provoco que cada una viviera su mayor temor hecho realidad, el de Rainbow fue volver a quedar atrapada en la silla de ruedas, sus piernas inútiles y ella…Rarity vio su peor pesadilla hecha realidad, un gran número de ratas y murciélagos que se lanzaban contra ella.

Ambas chicas se unieron a sus amigas en sus gritos de desesperación y pánico-¡Perdimos a Lightning y a Lady Diamond!-grito Twilight alarmada.

-¡Estas plantas ya mi tienen cansada! ¡Voy a calcinarlas!-declaro Sunset alzando su espada y preparándose a cumplir su amenaza.

-¡Firebird cuidado!-grito Twilight, pero fue muy tarde y Sunset también fue rociada.

El mayor temor de Sunset se hizo presente, la visión de volver a ser víctima de la violación que sufrió, pero esta vez, ver como Twilight se alejaba de ella cada vez más, ya fuera con Sentry o Timber, mientras ella era manoseada por aquellos monstruos asquerosos, por más que trataba de liberarse no lograba y por más que le gritaba a Twilight esta no le respondía.

La Twilight real se quedó muda ante aquella visión, donde sus amigas eran víctimas de sus más grandes temores y ella no podía ayudarlas, y para empeorar todo, muy pronto toda la ciudad caería víctima de esas malditas esporas.

-No…esto es mi culpa…yo…falle…yo-Twilight fue rociada por las esporas y su temor se volvió realidad.

Pudo ver como sus amigas le reprochaban y la culpaban por lo que sucedió, que ellas les fallo y que las había abandonado, Twilight trato de luchar contra eso, empleando el entrenamiento de Batman, pero más flores le rociaron sus esporas y aumentaron su fuerza contra la líder de las Hijas de la Noche.

Hiedra solo observaba todo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección-Muy bien, pronto Ciudad Gótica volverá a ser nuestra-sentencio con maldad.

Twilight se abrazó a sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar, al tiempo que seguía escuchando los reproches de sus amigas-¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Soy un fracaso…un rotundo…!-fue cuando Twilight miro hacia la estrella en la punta de su Vara, miro su reflejo y entonces en un disparo de recuerdo…

 _-"Un líder debe enfrentar su temor a perder a su equipo"-_ fue lo que Batman le había dicho.

Twilight se quedó en silencio un momento y luego recordó las palabras de Abzu- _"Si no eres capaz de enfrentar tus propios miedos ¿Qué oportunidad tendrás contra mí?"-._

La líder de las Hijas de la Noche cerro los ojos y los abrió de golpe-¡No!-grito con fuerza, al tiempo que se levantaba de golpe y encaraba de nuevo a Hiedra, quien se quedó sorprendida ante aquella reacción-¡Tus esporas no me afectaran más, ahora lo entiendo todo, todos los días enfrento mi miedo y voy a vencerlo como siempre lo he hecho!-declaro lanzándose contra ella.

-¡Deténganla!-ordeno Hiedra lanzando más de sus flores.

Esta vez, Twilight uso su Vara Estrella para congelar las flores con su magia, ese hecho dejo sorprendida a Hiedra y sumamente preocupada al ver que se estaba acercando peligrosamente, mientras que Twilight recibió un mensaje de parte de Alfred.

-"Magic Star, encontré un modo de liberar a las demás y a la ciudad por completo, tiene que destruir ese árbol, es la fuente de todo"-informo Alfred.

-¡Entendido Pennyone!-declaro Twilight sonriendo-¡Ya sé cómo detener tu locura!-.

-¡Inténtalo si puedes pequeña puta!-grito Hiedra comenzando a dispararle dardos venenosos.

Twilight creo un campo de protección y siguió corriendo hacia Hiedra, quien por más que disparaba no lograba detenerla, fue entonces que Twilight dio un salto y reunió la energía del campo mágico para disparar un rayo contra el árbol de Hiedra, mismo que comenzó a quemarse.

-¡No!-grito Hiedra horrorizada ante aquella visión-¡Asesina!-.

-Ya es hora de que aprendas esta lección, la Madre Naturaleza no quiere destruir a la humanidad-dijo Twilight con seriedad.

En cuanto el árbol fue consumido por el fuego por completo, toda la ciudad y eso incluía a las Hijas de la Noche comenzaron a salir del trance en que fueron presas, Hiedra miro con odio a Twilight y no se dio cuenta de eso.

-¡Eres igual a Batman! ¡Una puta asesina!-grito apuntándole de nuevo.

-¡Piénsalo de nuevo!-grito Sunset dándole un puñetazo con fuerza en la cara, mismo que la estrello contra el suelo con fuerza-eso fue por hacerme recordar ese horrible momento-.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo también quería partirle la cara a la puta!-gruño Rainbow enojada.

-¡Que gusto que estén bien amigas!-grito Twilight abrazándolas a todas con fuerza, lo que provoco un sonrojo en Sunset.

-Todo gracias a ti-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo.

-No sabemos qué hiciste, pero nos salvaste a todas-agradeció Rarity.

-¡Nos has salvado estamos agradecidas!-grito Pinkie Pie abrazando con fuerza a su amiga.

-"Disculpen señoritas"-la voz de Alfred detuvo las felicitaciones hacia la líder.

-Adelante Pennyone-.

-"Me complace informarles que toda la ciudad está volviendo a la normalidad y eso incluye a…"-.

-"Oye Alfred ¿Por qué establos estoy atada?"-pregunto la voz confundida de Applejack a través del comunicador.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Applejack, las chicas comenzaron a reírse, pero entonces recordaron un pequeño detalle-¡Hiedra!-Twilight volteo y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba.

-No creo que a Batman le vaya a gustar saber que Hiedra escapo-dijo Pinkie Pie nerviosa ante esa idea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Una vez que las chicas volvieron a su base, el Caballero de la Noche regreso después de una hora, rápidamente prosiguieron a darle el informe, aunque le preocupo mucho que Hiedra escapara, realmente estaba complacido al escuchar cómo fue que salieron victoriosas.

-Entonces ¿lograste vencer tu miedo?-pregunto Batman mirando a Twilight.

-No…no creo que lo haya hecho…yo…simplemente lo enfrente-respondió Twilight sabiendo que aun tendría ese enorme temor en su interior.

Batman le puso una mano en el hombro-Y por eso Twilight, es que tú eres una gran líder-dijo Batman sonriéndole.

Twilight sonrió ante sus palabras, al tiempo que sus amigas también le sonreían felicitándola, el Caballero de la Noche estaba muy complacido con su avance, pero ahora era tiempo de probar las habilidades de cada una de manera individual, ya era tiempo de ver que tan buenas eran por separado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Parque**

Hiedra consiguió alejarse a tiempo del alcance de las Hijas de la Noche, estaba sumamente frustrada y molesta por su reciente derrota, pero esto no iba a quedar así, ya que las plantas nunca serían derrotadas, siempre encontraban el modo de florecer.

-Vaya, que curiosa flor tenemos aquí-dijo una voz seductiva entre las sombras.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate ahora!-exigió Hiedra apuntándole con sus dardos.

Pero entonces, un par de seductores ojos brillaron en la oscuridad y Hiedra quedo en un trance hipnótico, fue cuando la figura se acercó revelando a Zaleska-No tienes que preocuparte de quien soy-dijo extendiendo su mano, misma que Hiedra no tardo en tomar sin vacilar-no he bebido nada decente en muchos años y una flor tan bella como tú es una buena primera comida-.

Zaleska se abrazó a Hiedra y la beso con fiereza, para luego dirigir sus labios a su cuello y morderla, Hiedra solo pudo gemir y gritar llena de dolor mezclado con placer, la Reina de los Vampiros no se detuvo hasta haber bebido toda la sangre de la villana, a quien dejo tendida en el suelo, sonriendo de forma lasciva, con algo de sangre en sus labios.

-Qué curioso, una planta con sangre roja-dijo sonriendo malignamente.

Abzu presencio todo, peor no le dio importancia, él sabía que como vampira, Zaleska necesitaba sangre y estuvo mucho tiempo sin beber ni una sola gota, pero ahora estaba complacido porque su enemiga estaba volviéndose una adversaria formidable.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Hiedra Venenosa no pudo llevar a cabo sus malignos planes y ahora se ha convertido en la primera víctima de Zaleska la Reina de los Vampiros ¿Qué quiso decir Batman con que era hora de probar las habilidades individuales de cada una de las Hijas de la Noche?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **YA VI EL SEGUNDO AVANCE DE POWER RANGERS Y DEBO DECIR QUE…EL DISEÑO DE ZORDON, ALFA Y GOLDAR…NO ME GUSTO PARA NADA, AUNQUE ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS HAN SIDO MUY DECEPCIONANTES, CON ESO DE QUE NO VA A HABER CAPITULO NUEVO DE DBS ESTE SABADO, LUEGO LE HACEN TRAMPA A MI HERMANA MENOR EN UNA COMPETENCIA Y PUES OTRA LE GANO CON TRAMPA, TODO FUE ARREGLADO, QUE CORAJE DA Y PARA COLMO NO HA HABIDO ACTUALIZACION DE MIS FICS FAVORITOS EN MUCHO TIEMPO…BUENO, YA ME CALME**

 **Y LES INFORMO QUE YA HE SUBIDO UN NUEVO DISEÑO, EL MAXIMO PODER DEL TEMIBLE ABZU**

 **Zultanita:** _como dice un dicho, tiene el sueño sumamente pesado, por eso no se dio cuenta de lo que paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y aunque son enemigos, Abzu ayudara a Twilight en todo lo posible para que mejore en todo momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _eso es algo que Zamasu dejo en claro con todos sus infantiles ideales, solo era un niño caprichoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Anto P:** _no es de extrañar, ya que Zaleska es una auténtica vampira, no como esos estúpidos de "Crepúsculo", como detesto esa saga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso es algo seguro, por el momento las chicas deben prepararse para los retos que se avecinan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _creo que lo que quería era hacerlo más fuerte para tener un mejor combate y aun así son de los más débiles según Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ahora que ambos se han demostrado ser enemigos formidables, Abzu tratara de que Twilight mejore para cuando llegue el día de su enfrentamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _debe serlo, después de todo, es el representante del Orgullo y es también un feroz guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _aún hay mucho que se desconoce del poder real de las chicas, después de todo, es un largo camino que deben recorrer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _claro que va a durar, estoy seguro que va a llegar a más de 100 capítulo y estoy considerando una secuela en la cual será mi versión del torneo de los 12 Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y eso lo hace quizás uno de los más peligrosos, ya que él disfruta torturando y jugando con las almas de sus víctimas, es un ser tan retorcido como el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _eso no es un reto:_

 _1.- Freezer, ninguna batalla superara esta._

 _2.- Hit, fue impactante lo que uso Goku para poder detener su salto en el tiempo, hasta Bills se quedó mudo._

 _3.- Majin Boo, solo la última batalla, cuando llego la hora de terminar con todo de una vez por todas_

 _4.- Piccolo Diamaoh, la batalla contra el primer gran villano fue realmente emocionante, especialmente porque Piccolo uso técnicas realmente destructivas_

 _5.- Cell, fue buena, pero realmente no llego a superar la de Freezer_

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _tienes mucha razón, porque los planes de Drago todavía no se han materializado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _esa es otra posibilidad, yo ya ansió ver el comienzo de ese torneo, quiero ver a todos los participantes pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _por el momento hubo un pequeño encuentro con Hiedra Venenosa, que no termino bien para la seductora ninfa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _no creo que sea así, especialmente si usan a Krilin para los momentos cómicos, ya que a él siempre le tocan esos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _¿Qué cosa? ¿Cuándo viste eso? No puedo creer que no vaya a haber nuevo capítulo esta semana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y eso que solo fue la primera batalla, una práctica para Abzu, en cuanto comience el Combate Mortal será la verdadera batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _eso es algo que él siempre espero, como humano fue un conquistador tan temido que no tuvo un rival que se le comparara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _eso es muy cierto, aunque me pregunto si será cierto de que los Dioses del Universo 1, 5, 8 y 12 realmente guiaran tan bien a los humanos para que tengan esos niveles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _por eso te advierto que no esperes mucho un trato especial de él siendo como es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _eso es cierto, por eso me pregunto si lo habrá con Krilin y Roshi, aunque la elección de Goku con sus guerreros fue muy acertada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _eso es algo que se verá un poco más adelante, ya que el poderoso Abzu tiene muchos secretos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _especialmente porque no debemos olvidar que además de los siervos de Drago también están los enemigos de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _yo espero que si lo pasen, porque quiero ver que tanto hará Goku ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y tampoco hay que olvidar que la lista de enemigos es sumamente larga, ya que también están los enemigos de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _eso es bastante cierto, esto fue solo el comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _yo solo sé que con eso Súper ya dejo atrás a DB, GT y Multiverse, pero nunca podrá superar a Z. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _creo que querrás decir "combate", ya que solo será un combate que decida el destino de todos los universos, así que se debe tener a grandes guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _eso ya es algo, aunque me pregunto qué fue lo que habrán hecho los anteriores 6 universos para que Zeno Sama los haya destruido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _eso sí que es una razón para enojarse, al menos ya son los momentos de emoción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _yo solo sé que ya quiero ver a todos los combatientes de todos los universos, es algo que ansío mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _por el momento acabas de ver a Zaleska en acción como toda una reina de los vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _y claro que es el comienzo de todo, ya que Abzu no se detendrá hasta que esté lista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pero tampoco hay que olvidar que también están los enemigos de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _con el entrenamiento por separado eso es un hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _eso es algo que deben agradecer, ya que Zaleska es demasiado seductora y sabe cómo atacar a sus víctimas, como acabas de ver con Hiedra Venenosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pues claro, los vampiros son hijos de la noche, seres de ultratumba y ocasiones muy seductores, sobre todo las vampiresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Zultanita, Alexandra Ónix, Soranomomo93, Anto P, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ultimatespartan98, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Moon-9215, Black Hunter, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Ryo Red, The Shadow Void, El Monitor, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Joestar, Zeppeli, Bowser300000, Sombra 02, El Cazador Argentino, Amo del Vacío, Súper Rock Ninja, Seiyu.001, AndrosValgreen4, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	35. Vaquera y Murcielago

" _ **Hiedra Venenosa maquino un plan para apoderarse de la ciudad empleando esporas del miedo, mismo que provocaba que cada persona que las aspirara viviera sus peores pesadillas, mientras Batman estaba en un reunión, las Hijas de la Noche se le enfrentaron y una a una fueron afectadas por las malignas esporas, pero al final, Twilight Sparkle, es decir Magic Star, recordó las palabras de su maestro, de que un líder debía enfrentar su miedo a perder a su equipo y también las palabras de Abzu de que si no era capaz de enfrentar su miedo entonces no podría enfrentarlo…por otro lado, Hiedra Venenosa se ha convertido en la primera víctima de la Reina Vampiro y ahora las pesadillas continuaran"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 35**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 35 Manzanas y Murciélagos**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Canterlot, con las chiscas disponiéndose a disfrutar de un nuevo día de aprendizaje, bueno, con excepción de una y no era Rainbow Dash como siempre, sino Applejack, la cual estaba de muy mal humor con los recientes sucesos que ocurrían en la granja de su familia.

-¿Ocurrió de nuevo?-pregunto Fluttershy con miedo en su voz.

-¡Claro que ocurrió de nuevo! ¡Más manzanos amanecieron podridos, las manzanas estaban muy podridas y ni qué decir de las hojas, completamente secas, ya es la tercer noche seguida!-exclamo Applejack enfadada.

-Y déjame adivinar, nuevamente los hermanos Flinn y Flam aparecieron para tratar de convencer a tu abuela de que les vendieran su granja ¿no es así?-pregunto Sunset recargada en los casilleros y de brazos cruzados.

Flinn y Flam eran un par de hermanos estafadores, los cuales siempre trataban de vender productos o mercancías que supuestamente eran milagrosas, una vez trataron de hacer negocios con la familia de Applejack usando una máquina que supuestamente les ahorraría el tiempo en la producción del jugo, pero la máquina era una completa farsa, ya que toda fruta que era metida terminaba en pésimo estado, luego trataron de vender una supuesta posición de rejuvenecimiento, no hay que decir que eso tampoco les funciono y desde entonces han tratado de comprar las granjas Apples sin obtener resultado alguno.

-¡Sé que esos dos sacos de estiércol tienen que ver con lo que ocurre en la granja!-declaro Applejack molesta.

-No puedes acusarlos sin evidencia alguna-dijo Rarity.

-Es cierto, ya hemos hecho algunas investigaciones y no hemos encontrado pisadas alrededor de la granja, ni rastro de que ellos hayan estado ahí durante las noches-le recordó Twilight.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!-bramo Applejack sumamente molesta, para luego calmarse-es solo que…esa granja es todo lo que mi familia y yo tenemos…si la perdemos no sé qué será de nosotros-expreso con tristeza.

Sus amigas se vieron entre sí con mucha preocupación, antes de que Rainbow se acercara y la tomara de la mano, provocando un leve sonrojo en Applejack-Oye, tranquila, ya escuchaste al jefe, hoy vas a tener tu sesión de entrenamiento con él, eso quiere decir que van a descubrir que es lo que está pasando-aseguro la chica de cabello arcoíris sonriéndole.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Si alguien puede descubrir que está pasando ese es Batman!-aseguro Pinkie Pie sonriendo con mucha confianza, de hecho, todas lo hicieron.

-Gracias amigas-dijo Applejack sonriéndoles a todas sumamente conmovida.

-Pero recuerda, cuando todo esto se resuelva espero que me des un poco de ese delicioso jugo y sidra de manzana-señalo Rainbow sonriéndole de manera pícara.

-Cuando se resuelva todo te daré un barril completo-aseguro Applejack, provocando un brillo de emoción en los ojos de Rainbow.

El momento fue roto cuando Pinkie Pie apareció haciendo muecas de besos con sus labios, provocando que ambas chicas se dieran cuenta que aún estaban tomadas de las manos, lo que hizo que se soltaran con rapidez y con el rostro sumamente rojo, las demás se rieron ante eso, aunque Sunset no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Twilight.

El día transcurrió con total normalidad, algo que a las chicas les agrado mucho, especialmente a Twilight, poder tener un día normal de clases sin la amenaza de seres que quisieran matarlas, aunque eso ya era un hecho desde que aceptaron ser pupilas de Batman.

La campana de la escuela sonó y las chicas salieron de la misma, ya que Batman esa noche iba a trabajar con Applejack, las demás tendrían la noche libre para hacer lo que quisiera, pero antes de dirigirse a la mansión, Applejack quería asegurarse de que su hermanita volviera sana y salva a casa.

-¡Sweetie Belle! ¡Scootalo!-grito al ver a las dos amigas de su hermanita-¿han visto a Apple Bloom?-.

-¡Esta con Tenma!-respondió Sweetie Belle con una expresión soñadora y brillante en su rostro.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Y qué está haciendo con ese chico?-pregunto Applejack alarmándose.

-Creo que Tenma se ofreció a llevarla a su casa y Apple Bloom acepto casi de inmediato, que asco-dijo Scootalo haciendo un gesto de asco ante esa idea.

Applejack se quedó de piedra y se dispuso a ir a buscar a su hermana menor, cuando llego vio que ya se estaba yendo con Tenma, ambos iban muy cómodos hablando, ese hecho provoco que el lado protector de Applejack despertara y se dispuso a intervenir, pero una mano la sujeto, al voltear se topó con Sunset.

-¿No crees que tienes otro lugar al cual ir?-pregunto para luego señalar al auto donde Alfred las esperaba.

-¡Pero…pero…Apple Bloom!-grito Applejack mirando a su hermanita marcharse con un chico, UN CHICO.

-Más que su hermana pareces su mamá, déjala ir con él, ya está lo bastante grande para ir acompañada por un chico ¿no crees? Además, Bruno no se sentirá feliz si ve que no llegas-le recordó Sunset y Applejack tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón.

Applejack solo pudo ver como su pequeña hermanita se marchaba con Tenma, no era que fuera un mal chico, de hecho, era uno de los mejores, pero el solo pensar que estaba interesado en Apple Bloom le dejaba un mal sabor de boca y a eso sumarle su preocupación por los manzanos dañados en su granja solo lo empeoraba.

Resignándose, pero sin dejar de ver hacia donde su hermanita se dirigía con el chico, Applejack subió al auto junto con Sunset y una vez que estuvieron dentro, la vaquera saco su celular y le mando varios mensajes a Apple Bloom, en el cual le pedía de manera exagerada que le avisara cuando llegara a la casa, las respuesta de su hermana claramente le demostraban que se estaba fastidiando mucho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Esa noche, Batman y Huntress aparecieron en las granjas de la familia Apples, ocultándose entre las sombras de la noche, el Caballero de la Noche se acercó a revisar uno de los árboles afectados por esa sustancia desconocida, por fortuna, aún tenía algunas manzanas podridas alrededor, así como unas cuantas hojas marchitas, pero también ayudaba analizar la tierra del lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que opinas Batman? ¿Qué está matando a los manzanos de mi familia?-pregunto Applejack alarmada.

-Es un poderoso pesticida, el cual acelera el proceso de putrefacción en las frutas y vegetales, también dejan pequeños residuos que dan la impresión de que la tierra ya es inservible-respondió Batman con seriedad.

-Espera ¿Qué quieres decir con esa última parte?-pregunto Applejack confundida.

-El pesticida es potente y da una falsa imagen de que la tierra será inútil por su veneno, pero en realidad se puede revertir-explico Batman.

-¿En serio? ¡Esas son grandes noticias!-exclamo Applejack sonriendo emocionada.

Batman se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego lanzar uno de sus Bati Boomerangs hacia uno de los árboles, lo que provoco que un joven cayera en el suelo justo sobre su trasero, Batman entrecerró los ojos al reconocer al personaje, mientras que Applejack desenvainaba su látigo.

-¿Quién coños eres y porque nos estabas espiando?-pregunto Applejack desafiante, para luego preparar un golpe con su arma.

-Tranquila Huntress-indicó Batman con tono tranquilo, para luego acercarse al muchacho-¿Qué haces aquí Freedom?-pregunto Batman con seriedad.

Freedom era un chico que lleva lentes amarillo con bordes negros diseñado por el que al ponerse, cambia de color de su pelo a Plateado. Lleva un abrigo largo plateado con detalles azules, camiseta negra, lleva guantes de goma negras, un cinturón azul oscuro, pantalones plateados y tenis de mismo color con bordes azules.

-También me da gusto volver a verte Batman…aunque no fue una linda forma de recibirme-señalo Freedom levantándose y sobándose la zona afectada por la caída.

-Eso te pasa cuando te apareces de la nada y aun no has respondido a mi pregunta-señalo Batman cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues creo que lo mismo que tú, vine a investigar quien estaba metiéndose con la Granja Apple, este sitio da los mejores productos de manzana y no me parece justo que intenten dañarlo-aseguro Freedom.

Antes de que Batman pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, Applejack se adelantó-Escucha, no es que no estemos agradecidos con tu preocupación, pero sigo sin entender quién demonios eres-señalo la vaquera colocándose ambas manos en la cintura.

-Es el hijo de Ryusei Zara, mejor conocido como Justice, uno de los más grandes aliados que tuve durante la batalla con Superman y el Régimen, lamentablemente no sobrevivió a la batalla-conto Batman.

-Ya veo…lo lamento-dijo Applejack mirando al joven con tristeza.

-Oye…no te sientas mal, estoy bien ahora, me está cuidando una buena persona, aunque eso es lo de menos a estas alturas, vine porque quise averiguar que estaba matando a las manzanas y creo que hay algo que debe ver-dijo Freedom con voz seria.

Batman entrecerró los ojos de manera suspicaz ante las palabras del chico, pero Applejack se adelantó y tomo la palabra-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que ver?-pregunto tratando de controlar su impaciencia por descubrir a los culpables de todo eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Freedom guio a ambos héroes hasta la entrada de las granjas, ya que ahí, oculta en la oscuridad se encontraba una camioneta negra, misma de la cual salieron los hermanos Flinn y Flam, al ver a ambos hermanos cerca de su hogar, Applejack apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Muy bien, ya quedan muy pocos manzanos hermano-dijo Flam.

-Sí, el jefe tenía razón, este pesticida realmente nos está ayudando mucho-agrego Flinn.

-Y gracias a sus mascotas nunca sabrán como lo hicimos-finalizo Flam riéndose.

La risa de ambos hermanos estaba sacando la furia de Applejack, pero Batman la calmo, ambos hermanos abordaron la camioneta y se dirigieron hacia la que era su base, el Caballero de la Noche llamo al Bati Móvil y abrió la cabina principal.

-¿Vas a venir o no?-pregunto Batman mirando a Freedom con seriedad.

-Trabajar al lado del Caballero de la Noche que venció a Superman… ¡Eso sí que es un tremendo honor!-exclamo Freedom subiendo al asiento trasero, ya que Applejack subió al del copiloto.

El Bati Móvil comenzó a seguir la camioneta a distancia prudente, no era necesario ir muy cerca de ellos, ya que el sistema de localización de Batman sumado al rastreador que coloco en la camioneta sin que los hermanos se dieran cuenta era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Se detuvieron-observo Applejack cuando vio que la señal se detuvo en un punto cercano, mismo que no tardo en reconocer-es el viejo zoológico de la ciudad ¿Por qué razón ese par de ratones bandidos se ocultaría ahí?-pregunto Applejack confundida.

-Tal vez les gusta estar rodeados de animales-sugirió Freedom mirando la pantalla con confusión.

Pero Batman ya estaba teniendo una idea de porque motivos estaban en ese lugar y su teoría se volvió más fuerte cuando llegaron al zoológico y encontraron la camioneta detenida justo en la entrada del aviario del zoológico, mismo que ahora estaba algo deteriorado por el tiempo que llevaba cerrado.

-Andando-indico Batman sacando uno de sus ganchos, Applejack lo imito y le dieron uno a Freedom para que pudiera seguirlos.

El trío de héroes se mantuvo oculto en las sombras y vieron a ambos hermanos sentados en el centro del aviario, rodeados por todo tipo de aves, pero no eran pequeñas ni lindas, sino por buitres de gran tamaño, a los que parecía que les habían dado de comer recientemente algún tipo de esteroide.

-¡El jefe se está demorando mucho y este lugar realmente me pone los pelos de punta hermano!-declaro Flinn mirando a los buitres, los cuales los miraban como si fueran presas potenciales.

-Tranquilo hermano, una vez que llegue el jefe podremos decir adiós a todo este horrible lugar-aseguro Flam.

Fue cuando el sonido de un ascensor se escuchó y entonces una sección del suelo se abrió, dando paso a una plataforma, en donde se encontraba un hombre robusto, elegantemente vestido con traje negro con detalles blancos, nariz puntiaguda, sombrero de copa, con un monóculo en su ojo derecho, manos que parecían aletas y sosteniendo una sombrilla.

-¡El Pingüino!-exclamo Freedom por debajo.

-¿Esa bola de manteca está detrás de los ataques a las Granjas Apple? Pero ¿Por qué lo haría?-pregunto Applejack mirando a Batman, quien permaneció en silencio en todo momento.

El Pingüino descendió de la plataforma y comenzó a caminar hacia los dos hermanos, los cuales rápidamente se levantaron para saludar a su jefe, quien alzo la vista hacia el techo y lanzo un grito, fue cuando un total de 3 buitres descendieron, quedando ante su amo.

-Ah mis mascotas, lo han hecho muy bien como siempre-felicito el Pingüino dándoles un trozo de carne.

Los buitres comenzaron a pelearse por el trozo de carne, para encanto del Pingüino, fue cuando los hermanos tomaron la palabra, aunque realmente estaban muy asustados por lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Jefe! ¡Estos pajarracos siempre me ponen nervioso! ¿Por qué aun los conserva?-pregunto Flinn temeroso.

El Pingüino miro a Flinn y le apunto con su sombrilla, de cuya punta emergió una filosa navaja-¡Les recuerdo que si no fuera por estos "pajarracos" ustedes seguirían siendo simples estafadores de cuarta! ¡Mis mascotas han hecho lo que ustedes no han podido hacer en todos estos años, arruinar a los Apple!-señalo el Pingüino con una sonrisa maliciosa-¡Gracias al pesticida que usamos todas sus cosechas están muriendo lentamente, muy pronto se verán forzadas a vender y entonces yo comprare su granja con un precio bastante bajo, una vez que tenga las Granjas Apple en mi poder tendré el control sobre todo el mercado de alimentos orgánicos de la ciudad!-anuncio riéndose.

Conforme el Pingüino hablaba, Applejack apretaba cada vez más sus puños, mirando al codicioso criminal con ganas de destrozarlo-Pero jefe, si ese pesticida es tan fuerte y puede arruinar la tierra, entonces ¿Por qué motivos quiere comprarla si será completamente inútil?-pregunto Flam sin comprender el plan del Pingüino.

Oswald se acercó y lo sujeto del cuello de su traje-¡Ese es el problema con ustedes dos, no tienen visión! ¡Claro que cuando compre la tierra estará en malas condiciones por mi pesticida, pero por suerte también he creado un antídoto, algo que me ayudara a que esa tierra vuelva a ser rica y fértil, y para cuando esa anciana de pacotilla de Smith Apple se dé cuenta de lo que pase será muy tarde, ya toda su propiedad será mía!-declaro el Pingüino riéndose.

-¡Entonces si hay forma de revertir el daño que causaron!-exclamo Applejack sonriendo.

-Aún es muy pronto para saberlo-señalo Batman con inteligencia.

El Pingüino saco un control de su traje y apretó el botón, haciendo aparecer una avioneta ante ellos, misma que se detuvo al lado de dos tanques, uno con etiqueta verde y el otro con etiqueta azul.

-Llene el aspersor de la avioneta con lo que resta del pesticida, esta noche acabare con lo que queda de los huertos de manzana yo mismo-indico el Pingüino, al tiempo que ambos hermanos asentía, pero cuando Flinn estuvo por llenar el aspersor-¡Cuidado! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo cerebro de pacotilla? ¡Verde es el pesticida, el azul es el antídoto! ¡Concéntrate o serás alimento de buitre!-amenazo Oswald.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Applejack se ilumino, ya sabían que era lo que tenían que hacer para que su granja se recuperara y miro a Batman con rapidez, el Caballero de la Noche solo asintió y ambos héroes comprendieron de inmediato que era el momento de actuar.

Flinn se dispuso a cumplir la tarea que su jefe le asigno, cuando un látigo lo golpeo en la mano, provocando que soltara la manguera justo antes de que pudiera conectarla al contenedor del veneno, el Pingüino miro hacia arriba y vio de quienes se trataban.

-¡Batman de nuevo!-bramo el Pingüino molesto.

Batman, Applejack y Freedom aterrizaron ante el criminal, quien se puso en guardia-Esto termina ahora Pingüino-sentencio Batman.

-¡Yo no estaría seguro de eso mi muy simple murciélago!-declaro el Pingüino sacando un silbato, mismo que llevo a sus labios, en cuanto lo hizo sonar, los buitres reaccionaron con agresividad-¡A ellos mis mascotas, hoy tendrán carne fresca!-indico el Pingüino lanzando a sus bestia.

El trío de buitres arremetió contra los 3 héroes, quienes se dividieron para encarar cada uno a uno, mientras el Pingüino les ordenaba a sus cómplices que terminaran de cargar la avioneta con el pesticida para partir cuanto antes.

Freedom desenvaino dos sables de luz, mismos que uso para defenderse de los picotazos y zarpazos del buitre que lo atacaba, cuando este trato de quitarle ambos sables, sintió como sus patas se quemaban y las soltó rápidamente, alejándose volando y graznando de dolor.

-Mis sables no cortan pero si queman y mucho-dijo Freedom sonriendo.

Batman evadió un golpe del buitre, quien comenzó a volar a su alrededor para atacarlo por sorpresa, el Caballero de la Noche solo permanecía alerta esperando cualquier ataque de la imponente ave, misma que se lanzó contra él a gran velocidad para darle un picotazo.

Cuando sintió que el ave ya estaba muy cerca de él, rápidamente lanzo una de sus bombas de humo, misma que confundió al buitre y Batman aprovecho esa oportunidad para atraparlo en una red, una vez que ese pajarraco quedo inmovilizado, Batman disparo una segunda red contra el buitre que atacaba a Freedom y también lo atrapo.

Applejack solo se limitaba a esquivar los ataques, ya que ella no quería dañar al buitre, vivía en una granja, convivía con animales, eso hacía que atacar a uno fuera en contra de sus creencias, por fortuna no tuvo que atacarlo, ya que Batman le disparo otra red y lo capturo.

-Gracias, honestamente no me agrada la idea de atacar a un ave inocente-dijo Applejack.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Freedom, ya que los hermanos sacaron unas metralletas y comenzaron a dispararles.

El Pingüino también comenzó a disparar con su sombrilla contra Batman, el trío de héroes se refugió detrás de una pared-¿Dónde establos fabrican esas sombrillas?-pregunto Applejack.

Los disparos cesaron y el Pingüino miro a ambos hermanos-¡Vayan a llenar el aspersor del avión rápido o yo los haré beberlo!-amenazo con fiereza.

-Que convincente-dijo Flam y su hermano asintió.

-¡No tan rápido!-declaro Batman saltando y lanzando sus Bati Boomerangs contra ambos hermanos, derribándolos en el proceso.

El Pingüino gruño ante eso y preparo un nuevo disparo, pero Applejack salió de la nada y enredo su látigo en la sombrilla del elegante criminal-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses pajarraco rechoncho, no vas a volver a dañar a esa pobre familia nunca más!-declaro Applejack.

-¿Quieres apostar?-pregunto el Pingüino sonriendo malignamente.

El Pingüino trato de ganarle a Applejack, pero desconocía por completo que el látigo de la chica le daba también una enorme fuerza-¡Es una tonta apuesta!-declaro dando un pequeño jalón, pero lo bastante fuerte para provocar que el Pingüino saliera volando por el aviario y se estrellara contra un árbol.

Una vez que cayó al suelo, irónicamente de ese árbol cayeron varias manzanas que lo sepultaron por completo, dejándolo noqueado, al tiempo que el trío de héroes se acercaban-Hoy vimos dos nuevos fenómenos de la naturaleza, el primer Pingüino volador y la venganza de las manzanas-bromeo Freedom y el dúo dinámico lo miro con seriedad-ya me calló-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Granjas Apple**

La familia de Applejack estaban cenando cuando el sonido de un motor de avión los hizo salir rápidamente de su hogar, pudiendo ver como una avioneta dispersaba un extraño polvo azul sobre sus huertos de manzana antes de aterrizar cerca de la familia, quien corrió hacia el mismo, aunque la abuela Smith necesito que Big Mac la cargara.

Cuando llegaron, los ojos de Apple Bloom se iluminaron al ver a Batman-Buenas noches-saludo cortésmente-no se preocupen, sus huertos de manzanas estarán bien, lo que acabamos de rociar es un antídoto que le devolverá la vida a su tierra, pronto podrán volver a trabajar con sus manzanas-.

La abuela se acercó confundida-Pero…no entiendo… ¿Qué paso exactamente?-pregunto.

-Es una larga historia señora-dijo Applejack-pero básicamente el Pingüino trato de arruinar su granja para poder comprarla a muy bajo costo-.

-Pero no se preocupen, ya nos encargamos de él y de esos torpes hermanos Flinn y Flam-aseguro Freedom.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las palabras de Freedom eran ciertas, ya que en esos momentos, la policía ya había arrestado al trío de criminales, metiendo al Pingüino en una camioneta, mientras el par de hermanos…

-¡Pero comisionada, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con esto!-decía Flam.

-¡Si! ¡El Pingüino nos engañó, somos víctimas de las circunstancias!-gritaba Flinn.

-Eso díganselo al juez, después de que vea esta solida evidencia contra ustedes tres-sentencio Celestia mostrando la evidencia que Batman les dejo.

-Seré muy feliz si no vuelvo a ver una manzana en toda mi puta vida-dijo el Pingüino molesto.

-Pues te tengo malas noticias, el platillo de hoy de la prisión tiene una cena especial con manzanas-se burló Bullock, provocando que el Pingüino gritara de furia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Granjas Apple**

Cuando Applejack termino de contarle todo a su familia, aunque estos desconocían por completo que era su querida Applejack quien se disfrazaba de Huntress y luchaba lado a lado con Batman, Apple Bloom salto llena de emoción, porque ahora su granja estaba a salvo gracias a ellos.

-No tiene que agradecer señorita, lo que sea por una hermosa dama como usted-dijo Freedom sonriéndole coquetamente.

Apple Bloom se sonrojo un poco-Lo siento…pero ya hay alguien que me gusta, así que lo siento-dijo sonrojada.

Freedom sonrió emocionado al escuchar eso, aunque trato de disimularlo, mientras que Applejack-¿Qué dijo? ¿No cree que es muy joven para eso…señorita?-pregunto tratando de no delatarse.

-Tengo 13 años, cielos, suena como mi hermana, ella también es demasiado sobreprotectora-dijo Apple Bloom haciendo un puchero.

Applejack tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no decir lo que quería decir, pero su rescate vino cuando su abuela dijo que querían compensarlos por su ayuda y le susurro unas palabras en el oído a su nieto, quien asintió y se dirigió al interior de su casa.

Cuando regreso, llevaba una charola con una jarra y tres vasos de madera, sirviendo a cada una un poco de sidra de manzana-Adelante, prueben un poco y comprueben porque motivo las "Grajas Apple" tiene los mejores productos de manzana-dijo Smith sonriendo.

El trío de héroes tomo un vaso y bebió un poco, naturalmente, Applejack sonrió complacida al ver que el arduo trabajo de su familia rindió frutos, Freedom solo sonrió y se relamió los labios con mucho gusto, mientras que Batman…

-Nada mal-dijo con voz seria.

Al escuchar eso, la mirada de Apple Bloom se llenó de decepción-¿Es todo? ¡Pero si es el mejor jugo del mundo!-grito desilusionada, pero Applejack la calmo.

-Tranquila señorita, viniendo de Batman, ese es el mejor cumplido que puedes recibir-aseguro sonriéndole.

-Eso es seguro-apoyo Freedom.

Apple Bloom vio que las palabras de ambos héroes eran ciertas, ya que Batman solo sonrió levemente, era un gran héroe, pero definitivamente no era muy expresivo, fue cuando la abuela Smith se adelantó y se acercó a Batman.

-Y dígame señor Batman, un hombre tan apuesto como usted ¿es casado?-pregunto coquetamente.

La pregunta de la abuela Smith tomo por sorpresa a todos, pero no tardaron en comenzar a reírse, mientras que Batman solo permanecía con su expresión seria en todo momento.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Pingüino no logro cumplir con su ambición y la granja de Applejack fue salvada, pero esto fue solo el comienzo ¿Quién será la siguiente en entrenar junto con Batman por su cuenta?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _esa es su fobia, pero su mayor temor es otro, por el momento acaban de salvar su hogar de las codiciosas manos del Pingüino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _no puede hacerlo, porque Abzu ya está más allá de ser un humano, de hecho, fue él quien salvo a Zaleska hace años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Anto P:** _pues comenzamos con Applejack, quien como acabas de ver tuvo que salvar su hogar de las codiciosas manos del Pingüino, por fortuna evitaron que su plan de destruir el negocio familiar se cumpliera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _no sé cómo juzgar la nueva película, ya que no la he visto, pero en definitiva no me gustaron los diseños de esos 3 grandes personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no creo que funcionen, si así hicieron a esos 3 grandes personajes no quiero ni imaginarme como harán a Lord Zedd o incluso a Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _entonces en serio debe ser un asco, porque DB Evolution fue realmente una asquerosidad, no sé a quién se le ocurre pensar que esas cosas serán un éxito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues lo acabas de ver, Batman y Huntress tuvieron que evitar que el Pingüino destruyera las Granjas Apple. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _exactamente, en esa forma su poder alcanza el punto máximo, de hecho, fue así que logro vencer al Dios Destructor anterior a Deboness. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pero también van a trabajar junto a los OC, como acabas de ver, ya apareció uno de ellos para ayudar en esta tarea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _realmente fue una gran película, ni el Rey de los Vampiros fue capaz de doblegar al Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _porque Bruno quería que todos sus enemigos compartieran su miedo y vaya que funciono, cualquier criminal le teme al Caballero de la Noche, bueno, menos el Guasón, él se divierte mucho con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto, por el momento el entrenamiento de las chicas por separado ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _Zaleska es un vampiro, la Reina de los Vampiros, así que no es de extrañar que adore la sangre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _al menos al Pingüino solo le queda aguantarse las ganas de maldecir al cocinero por hacer platillos con manzanas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _aunque ahora le toca a las chicas entrenar por separado con Batman, iniciando con Applejack. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _este fic va a ser el más largo que haya escrito y estoy considerando hacer una secuela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _aquí habrá más acción de los Maestros Oscuros, así como también un lado oculto en cada uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y más porque realmente quería beber sangre en ese momento, ya que no lo había hecho desde que la encerraron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _lo hace con el fin de así poder quedar satisfecho finalmente en una batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _eso es muy cierto, ahora les toca ir a misiones con Batman por separado, siendo Applejack la primera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _cada una tendrá su propia batalla, ahora mismo le corresponde a Batman entrenarlas y prepararlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y más de lo que creemos, mis hermanas hacen todo un escándalo cuando ven a una. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _considero que sería una batalla en iguales condiciones, ya que ambos son vampiros y tienen un alto nivel de poder, quizás uno podría matar al otro o incluso matarse entre ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ella fue un caso trágico de estar en el lugar y hora equivocados, Zaleska estaba buscando comida y se encontró con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _pero en serio sus diseños están terribles, bueno, quizás no tanto el de Zordon que ahora no está limitado a un solo lugar, pero Alfa y Goldar…en serio no me gustaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _no todos, Hiedra tuvo la mala suerte de quedar en manos de Zaleska, quien como dijo, no había bebido nada de sangre desde que fue encerrada, normalmente no consume a sus víctimas del modo en que lo hizo con Hiedra, se da su tiempo para disfrutarlas, pero en serio, tantos años de encierro la dejaron sedienta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _no estoy seguro de que pueda vencerlo, hace tiempo habría dicho que sí, pero ahora que he visto más de DB me doy cuenta de que el SSJ 4 estaba demasiado sobrevalorado, de hecho, creo que no habría mucha diferencia a cuando peleo con Majin Boo en SSJ 3. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _en su momento lo harán, por ahora Batman las entrenara a cada una por separado, quiere ver sus habilidades y límites. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _yo llevo así no solo con uno que es el que más me gusta, sino con varios fics que también me gustan y hasta la fecha no ha habido actualizaciones de ninguno, a veces yo también quiero leer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _su padre estaría muy orgulloso de ella, realmente es una digna Reina de los Vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _es molesto esperar por más tiempo, quiero ver cómo será esa batalla y que tanto hará Toppo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _solo quedo uno menos, pero aun quedas muchos más listos para causar terror. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _primero fue Applejack y ella demostró una cosa, cuanto le importa su familia y su bienestar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por el momento el entrenamiento individual ha comenzado y la primera en participar es Applejack, quien detuvo los codiciosos planes del Pingüino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _exactamente y es por eso que Batman siempre ha demostrado ser el amo del miedo entre otras cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _exactamente y eso es algo que Twilight aprendió en esta batalla, aunque sus amigas aún no lo han aprendido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Zultanita, Anto P, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, The Shadow Void, El Monitor, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Joestar, Zeppeli, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, El Cazador Argentino, Sombra 02, AndrosValgreen4, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	36. Angel y Murcielago

" _ **El Pingüino trato de apoderarse de las Granjas Apple destruyendo sus cosechas de manzana con un potente pesticida que incluso volvía la tierra fértil inútil, pero también desarrollo un antídoto para revertir el daño y así tener el control del mercado alimenticio, en ese momento, Batman, quien estaba entrenado a Huntres fueron ayudados por un nuevo aliado llamado Freedom y juntos lograron ponerle un alto al plan del Pingüino, para alegría de la familia Apple…ahora el entrenamiento de Applejack al lado de Batman ha concluido por el momento y es el turno de otro integrante de las Hijas de la Noche ¿Quién será la siguiente? ¿Y qué tipo de aventura les espera a ambos héroes?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 36**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 36 Ángel y Murciélago**

El día comenzaba de nuevo en Ciudad Gótica, Fluttershy se encontraba caminando hacia la escuela, mientras leía el periódico detenidamente, siendo la noticia del día los terribles asesinatos de niños que habían ocurrido en las últimas semanas, todos de 7 años y justamente en el día de su cumpleaños, siendo todos varones.

Mientras leía el periódico, Fluttershy no dejaba de preguntarse qué clase de monstruo se atrevería a matar a niños inocentes justamente en el día en que se supone debía ser una ocasión especial para ellos, solo esperaba que Batman ya tuviera alguna pista, ya que esa noche le tocaba a ella entrenar con él mientras las demás descansaban un poco, entre la noticia y el hecho de entrenar sola al lado del Caballero de la Noche estaba sumamente nerviosa, lo que provocaba que estuviera absorta en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba parado frente a ella hasta que choco contra esa persona.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Discúlpeme! ¡No vi por donde iba!-se disculpó sumamente nerviosa.

-Oh no te preocupes Fluttershy-saludo una voz femenina, misma que tomo por sorpresa a Fluttershy.

-¡Espere! ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-pregunto Fluttershy cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-Eso me ofende, pensé que nunca me olvidarías-dijo una joven sonriéndole con calidez.

Era una chica alta de 1,75, morena cabello lacio negro hasta los hombros siempre cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, ojos de color rojo carmesí, pendientes azules, viste una playera tipo vestido de color celeste hasta la cintura, chaqueta blanca, jeans de color negro y botas con tacón negras.

Al ver de quien se trataba, la mirada de Fluttershy se ilumino mucho-¡Myra!-grito con mucha emoción, para abrazar con fuerza a la susodicha.

Myra correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, una vez que ambas se separaron, Myra miro a Fluttershy a los ojos-Mírate, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi-.

-¡Mucho tiempo!-declaro Fluttershy sonriéndole con mucha felicidad-¡Como no supe de ti en mucho tiempo pensé que el Régimen te había…!-Fluttershy dejo de hablar y comenzó a llorar por la alegría que sentía al volver a ver a su amiga de la infancia.

-Oye, tal vez Superman sea el Hombre de Acero y toda esa mierda, pero ni siquiera él puede conmigo-aseguro Myra sonriéndole de manera divertida.

-Que gusto me da verte de nuevo, pero dime ¿Dónde has estado? No he sabido de ti en años-señalo Fluttershy con mucha confusión en su rostro.

Myra solo rodo los ojos-Ya sabes…estuve viajando, recorriendo y viendo este inmenso mundo, debo decirlo, cuando supe que Batman derroto a Superman me lleve una gran sorpresa, nunca creí que un simple humano podría vencerlo-reconoció Myra aun sintiéndose sorprendida por la sorpresa que le causo saber que Superman fue vencido por un simple hombre.

-¿Y por qué volviste a la ciudad?-pregunto Fluttershy esperando que esta vez se quedara para siempre.

-Bueno…vine para hacer un trabajo especial, ya que entre a trabajar a una compañía que recientemente llego a la ciudad-explico Myra.

-¿En serio? Que extraño, no he escuchado de ninguna nueva empresa que haya abierto aquí-dijo Fluttershy con confusión en su mirada.

Myra se rio divertida al ver la cara de confusión de su vieja amiga-Nunca dije que fuera una empresa, es una pequeña compañía, de hecho es nueva y por eso no has escuchado de ella, pero créeme, pronto escucharas sobre ella-aseguro Myra.

Fluttershy solo sonrió ante eso, ya que significaba que su amiga volvería a quedarse a vivir en Ciudad Gótica, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era su rostro se llenó de pánico-¡Santo cielos! ¡Es tarde, tengo que apresurarme o no llegare a la escuela!-exclamo Fluttershy pasando a un lado de Myra-¿crees que podamos volver a vernos en otro momento?-.

-Oh querida Fluttershy, puedo asegurarte que nos veremos muy seguido-aseguro Myra sonriéndole de forma algo extraña, pero eso no pareció importarle a Fluttershy o ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Fluttershy le respondió la sonrisa con mucha alegría, ya que eso era precisamente lo que esperaba, para finalmente despedirse y continuar su marcha hacia la escuela, siendo seguida en todo momento por la mirada de Myra, quien solo suspiro con cansancio, pensando en que aquella tímida chica no había cambiado ni un poco desde la última vez que se vieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Esa noche, la comisionada Celestia activo la Bati Señal en el techo del DPGC y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Batman apareciera, acompañado por Fluttershy con su traje de Serafín, quien se notaba sumamente nerviosa por el hecho de tener que trabajar sola con el Caballero de la Noche.

-Qué bueno que hayas llegado, tenemos nueva información-dijo Celestia con tristeza en su voz-otro niño fue asesinado esta mañana-explico la comisionada mostrándole el informe que recibieron.

Batman lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo, como ocurrió con los demás casos, el niño recién había cumplido 7 años hace unos días y que sus padres, familiares y amigos le iban a hacer una fiesta en el salón infantil conocido como "Sueños Realizados", el cual era uno de los sitios más populares para organizar fiestas infantiles, siendo administrado por un hombre de 60 años llamado Armando, mismo que era catalogado con un hombre generoso y el cual adoraba hacer felices a los niños.

-¿Cómo pueden hacer algo tan horrible?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida y horrorizada ante aquella foto.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quien sea el miserable que está causando todo esto?-pregunto Celestia mirando a Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche no respondió, aunque ya tenía sus sospechas y ahora estaba sumamente pensativo-Creo que sé quién puede estar detrás de todo esto, pero primero necesito hacer algunas investigaciones-dijo Batman con tranquilidad.

Celestia suspiro con algo de cansancio-Lo entiendo-dijo dándole la vuelta-supongo que eso significa que todos tenemos que hacer algunas investigaciones, no puedo creer que alguien se atreva a matar a un niño…si fuera mi hija no sé qué haría con el desgraciado, pero…ah, supongo que estoy hablando sola en estos momentos ¿no es verdad?-pregunto divertida.

-No, de hecho seguimos aquí-respondió Batman, provocando que Celestia volteara y viera que efectivamente ambos héroes aún estaba parados frente a ella, lo que provoco que se volviera a reír.

-Sí que eres impredecible-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sueños Realizados**

En el salón infantil, el dueño y administrador, Armando se encontraba bajo un interrogatorio impuesto por Bullock, quien recorría la oficina del hombre de arriba abajo-Entonces ¿no tiene idea de quien pueda estar asesinando a esos pobres niños?-pregunto Bullock.

-Lo siento detective, pero no sé quién pueda estar detrás de todas estas monstruosidades-aseguro Armando-no me puedo imaginar el dolor de los padres, queriendo que sus hijos tengan un maravilloso cumpleaños y que ocurran esas horribles cosas-.

-La mayoría de los asesinatos han ocurrido cerca de su negocio ¿ha visto algo o a alguien sospechoso?-pregunto Bullock.

Armando negó con la cabeza-No detective, pero le prometo que estaré más atento a cualquier posible actividad sospechosa-aseguro Armando.

Bullock lo miro de reojo y continuo paseándose por la oficina de Armando-Veo que también ha realizado fiestas para niñas ¿no es así?-pregunto Bullock.

-Así es detective y bendito sea Dios, ninguna niña ha sido asesinada, aunque es realmente horrible que hayan matado a tantos niños-dijo Armando con pesar.

Bullock no dijo nada, simplemente miro el itinerario de fiestas programadas y se dio cuenta de que al día siguiente habría una nueva fiesta infantil para un niño que estaba por cumplir los 7 años, eso lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos de manera suspicaz y decidió tomar medidas al respecto.

-veo que mañana tendrá otra fiesta infantil-dijo Bullock.

-Oh sí, es un niño con unos padres amorosos, bueno, más la madre que el padre, su padre se la pasa trabajando gran parte del día y apenas ve al niño-explico Armando.

-Veo que está muy bien informado de eso-observo Bullock.

Al escuchar eso, Armando se levantó de golpe de su asiento y miro a Bullock de manera molesta-Detective, si quiere hacer algún tipo de acusación le sugiero que sea directo, pero espero que tenga pruebas que me pueda mostrar para afirmar tal difamación-acuso Armando.

-Yo no dije que estaba acusándolo de algo amigo mío, solo que me parece extraño que sepa tanto de un pequeño para el cual solo va a organizar una fiesta-observo Bullock.

-No es que yo indague en la vida privada de mis clientes, simplemente soy observador y con el paso de los años me he podido dar cuenta de muchas cosas, especialmente de eso-explico Armando.

-Eso es…muy informativo-dijo Bullock de forma suspicaz y acusadora.

-Mi padre nos abandonó…a mí y a mi madre…-explico Armando-por eso sé identificar muchas cosas detective y cuando veo que un padre le da más importancia a su trabajo o a otra cosa que a su hijo me propongo la meta de que tengan la mejor fiesta infantil de su vida-aseguro Armando con firmeza-y ahora si me disculpa, tengo que organizar una fiesta para mañana-.

Bullock se retiró, pero no sin antes volver a mirar a Armando con mucha sospecha y no era el único, ya que Batman y Serafín observaron todo desde el techo de la casa de enfrente, ambos usando binoculares, pero Batman logro entender lo que decían gracias a que sabía leer los labios, con una mirada analítica, el Caballero de la Noche le indico a Fluttershy que volviera a la cueva.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Batman estaba trabajando en la computadora, mientras que Fluttershy alimentaba a algunos murciélagos con pedazo de fruta que le había pedido a Alfred, quien además les llevo un poco de comida a ambos héroes, cuando se acercó a la computadora, vio que Batman tenía el expediente de Armando abierto.

-Veo que ya tiene a su principal sospechoso ¿no es así?-pregunto Alfred.

-El historial de este hombre está completamente limpio, ha trabajado en esa empresa de fiestas infantiles toda su vida, de hecho, él la fundo y ha sido uno de los lugares más exitosos de todos los tiempo en la ciudad, todos sus clientes han quedado sumamente satisfechos por las fiestas que ahí organizan-explico Batman.

-Yo me cuento entre ellos-dijo Fluttershy captando la atención de ambos hombres, lo que provoco que se ruborizara-lo siento-.

-No te disculpes Fluttershy, si hay algo que quieras decir solo dilo-indico Batman.

-Bueno…mis amigas y yo hemos tenido algunas fiestas en ese salón…el Sr. Armando siempre fue un buen hombre, él inspiro a Pinkie Pie a ser toda una experta en fiestas, ya que sus fiestas siempre nos daban mucha alegría, pero…-Fluttershy desvió la mirada muy nerviosa, ya que no sabía si debía continuar.

-¿Qué sucede Fluttershy?-pregunto Batman volteando a verla-si sabes algo tienes que decírmelo, hay niños muriendo-le recordó.

Fluttershy se tensó al escuchar eso y su cuerpo tembló un poco, pero finalmente se armó de valor-Bueno…se decía que habían aparecido muchos cuerpos de niños a los cuales asesinaron muy cerca de ese salón, pero siempre que investigaban al Sr. Armando este estaba limpio, les aseguro, si hay un monstruo que mata niños inocentes no es él-aseguro Fluttershy.

Batman se levantó y se acercó a su pupila-¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?-pregunto con tono tranquilo.

Fluttershy tembló ante eso, ya que Batman siempre encontraba un modo de asustarla, una cualidad que realmente odiaba, pero no le quedaba más remedio que responderle a su maestro, aunque realmente no quería hacerlo, porque estaba convencida de que el Sr. Armando era un buen hombre.

-¡Porque él hizo de nuestros cumpleaños momentos inolvidables, sé que él jamás haría algo así, es imposible!-aseguro Fluttershy.

Batman le puso una mano en el hombro-Fluttershy, a veces las apariencias pueden engañar-aseguro Batman con inteligencia, dejando confundida a Fluttershy, pero también muy pensativa.

El Caballero de la Noche se dirigió hacia el Bati Móvil-¿A dónde va señor?-pregunto Alfred.

-Creo que sé dónde puedo encontrar evidencia que corrobore mi teoría, Serafín, es hora de irnos-indico Batman y la aludida asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Clínica de Salud Mental Para Jóvenes**

Batman y Serafín entraron por una ventana al cuarto de expedientes de pacientes, por suerte ahí se almacenaban todos los registros de cada paciente que había estado internado en el lugar y para hacerle más fácil el trabajo a Batman, todos estaban acomodados en orden alfabético y por fecha.

Si sus suposiciones eran correctas y dado la edad de su principal sospechoso, Batman se dirigió al anaquel con la fecha seleccionada, así como también investigo cuando fue que el padre de Armando lo había abandonado, tomando esa fecha como punto de inicio, Batman comenzó a buscar algo.

-¿Qué estamos buscando?-pregunto Fluttershy acercándose.

-Esto-respondió Batman tomando una carpeta amarilla con un nombre escrito, Batman abrió y leyó el contenido del expediente, cuando hubo finalizado, su mirada se tornó bastante seria.

El sonido de unos pasos captaron la atención de ambos, fue cuando un enfermero hizo acto de aparición en la puerta y comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto su compañero acercándose a verlo.

-Creí escuchar…nada…olvídalo…debo estar cansado, no he dormido muy bien últimamente-explico su compañero-todo esto de los niños asesinados me está poniendo muy nervioso-.

-Te entiendo, yo tengo hijos y si tuviera la oportunidad, lo que le haría al desgraciado cabrón-aseguro su compañero.

Sobre el techo de la clínica, Batman y Serafín permanecían en silencio, observando como la luz del sol estaba a punto de cubrir a la ciudad-¿Qué fue lo que buscaba exactamente? ¿Qué averiguo?-pregunto confundida.

-Lo necesario, este día iremos a una fiesta de cumpleaños-indico Batman con voz tranquila, dejando confundida a Fluttershy.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El día transcurrió con total normalidad y finalmente llegó la hora de la fiesta del pequeño James en el salón "Sueños Realizados", mismo que estaba lleno de niños ansiosos de divertirse, ya fuera jugando en los juegos, rompiendo la piñata, jugando en los videojuegos o en la alberca de pelotas, toda una fiesta para pequeños que solo querían divertirse.

El pastel para la fiesta tenía la forma del Caballero de la Noche, ya que el pequeño James admiraba mucho a Batman, aunque también había una figura de un rayo, el símbolo de Flash, pues también lo admiraba mucho a él, especialmente después de que fue aceptado de nuevo en la Liga de la Justicia.

Armando se encontraba repartiendo globos y gorros de fiesta entre los niños, así como también con los padres, cuando se fijó que el padre de James aun no llegaba y que su madre se encargaba de entretener al pequeño.

Las horas pasaban y la fiesta comenzaba a volverse más animada para los niños, cuando la comisionada Celestia llego acompañada por un par de oficiales, captando la atención de la madre de James, quien se acercó a la comisionada con expresión preocupada.

-Buenas tardes comisionada ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?-pregunto la mujer nerviosa.

-Oh, no se preocupe señora, solo vinimos a hacer un patrullaje, como sabrá han estado ocurriendo incidentes no muy felices por estos lugares, queremos saber si ha visto algo sospechoso por los alrededores-indico Celestia.

-Pues…no…de hecho no me he fijado, he estado muy ocupada con toda la fiesta de mi hijo que no me he dado cuenta de nada-respondió la mujer.

-Ya veo ¿Dónde está su esposo? Quisiera hablar con él también-pidió Celestia con amabilidad.

-Por desgracia él no ha llegado, está atrapado en el tráfico, pero ya me mandó un mensaje y dice que ya viene en camino, espero…me molesta tanto que siempre llegue tarde a los eventos importantes de nuestro hijo-gruño la mujer enojada.

-Y hablando de su hijo ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuál es el pequeño que hoy cumple 7 años?-pregunto Celestia.

-¿James? Él esta…-cuando la mujer volteo a buscar a su hijo no lo vio por ninguna parte, ese hecho la dejo sumamente extrañada-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese niño?-pregunto confundida, justo en el momento en que su esposo llego.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la oficina de Armando, el pequeño niño estaba solo con el hombre de 60 años, el cual lo miraba fijamente para luego comenzar a hablar-Tu padre te va a abandonar, si, lo hará, porque eso es lo que hacen los padres que le dan más importancia a otras cosas que a sus hijos-mientras hablaba, Armando se colocaba unos guantes de látex, al tiempo que el pequeño lloraba por aquellas frías palabras-no te preocupes, no vas a sufrir por culpa de ese abandono, yo lo voy a impedir ¡No vas a sufrir por culpa del abandono!-declaro arremetiendo contra el pequeño.

Armando entonces coloco ambas manos sobre el frágil cuello infantil del niño y comenzó a estrangularlo, cuando un sonido de ventana rompiéndose se escuchó y Batman apareció lanzándole un Bati Boomerang, mismo que se clavó en la mano de Armando.

El hombre grito de dolor al tiempo que soltaba al pequeño, provocando que su carita se llenara con un poco de la sangre del hombre, rápidamente, Batman se lanzó contra él y lo golpeo, estrellándolo contra una pared, al tiempo que Fluttershy ingresaba en la oficina, al ver al pequeño, corrió a su lado y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto con mucha angustia, el niño no respondió, solo se quedó con una mirada inexpresiva, al tiempo que lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas, fue cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Celestia y a los padres de James, quienes corrieron a su lado.

-¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo daño?-pregunto su padre sumamente preocupado, mientras la madre lo abrazaba y besaba repetidamente.

Fluttershy se acercó a Armando y lo miro con enojo, al tiempo que lloraba-¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan horrible? ¡Se supone que usted hacía felices a los niños!-grito con furia.

Armando alzo la vista y cuando vio a Fluttershy su rostro se ilumino-¿Mamá?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa, misma que dejo congelada a Fluttershy-¿eres tú mamá? Ya volvió papá ¿verdad?-pregunto al tiempo que se arrastraba hacia Fluttershy-dile que ya no se vaya mamá, dile que ya voy a ser bueno, ya no haré travesuras, pero por favor mamá…que ya no se vaya…porque lo extraño mucho…que ya no se vaya mamá…por favor…-.

En medio de su locura, Armando comenzó a llorar y abrazo con fuerza a Fluttershy de la cintura, quien no supo qué hacer ante eso, miro a Batman en busca de apoyo y el Caballero de la Noche simplemente asintió, con el rostro bañado en llanto, Fluttershy abrazo al hombre de manera casi maternal, como solía hacerlo cuando abrazaba a algún animal.

-Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo pequeño-dijo llorando con tristeza.

Celestia y los padres de James solo podían ver aquella escena sin saber que pensar, por un lado estaba el enojo por descubrir que aquel hombre era el que había matado a varios niños, pero por el otro lado…verlo así, en un estado mental sumamente deplorable y que repetía constantemente que no quería que su padre se fuera…era algo que quedaría en sus mentes para siempre.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Después de entregar a Armando a las autoridades y de llevar a James al hospital, Batman y Fluttershy volvieron a su base-Entonces ¿el señor Armando fue abandonado por su padre?-pregunto Fluttershy cuando Batman se sentó en la computadora.

-Su padre era un vicioso y un irresponsable que lo abandono a él y a su madre cuando tenía 7 años, precisamente el día de su cumpleaños-explico Batman-por eso sus víctimas tenían esa edad y por eso los mataba en sus cumpleaños-.

-Pero no entiendo…muchos niños han tenido sus fiestas en su salón, incluso cumpliendo 7 años ¿Por qué mato a esos niños en específico?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida.

-En un principio no era su intención matarlos, nunca lo fue realmente, él ya no pudo disfrutar de sus cumpleaños después de eso y se hizo la promesa de asegurarse de que ningún otro niño sufriera lo mismo que él, por eso se dedicó a las fiestas infantiles, quería darles lo que él nunca tuvo después de eso, un feliz cumpleaños, pero…cuando veía que el padre estaba ausente por cuestiones de trabajo o por cualquier otra cosa lo relacionaba con su propio abandono y era peor si el niño estaba cumpliendo 7 años, para él era un detonante, en su mente él no mataba a los niños, más bien les evitaba el dolor del abandono, en su visión él los salvaba-explico Batman.

-Que contradictorio-dijo Fluttershy confundida.

-Solo es uno más sumado a la colección de lunáticos de Arkham-corrigió Batman.

-Y todo por culpa de un hombre que no supo ver lo afortunado que era-dijo Fluttershy con tristeza.

-Hay personas que no deberían ser padres-dijo Batman con calma.

-Qué bueno que usted no es el caso-señalo Fluttershy, provocando que Batman la mirara fijamente y la dejara sumamente nerviosa-bueno…es que…para nosotras usted ha sido como un segundo padre…especialmente para Sunset…solo quiero que sepa que lo queremos mucho y que en serio agradecemos todo lo que hace por nosotras, realmente es un gran padre-.

Se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo, mismo que fue roto cuando Alfred apareció-Disculpe señorita Fluttershy, pero tiene un mensaje de una joven llamada Myra, al parecer quiere saber si la verá en el refugio como acordaron-informo Alfred llevando el celular de Fluttershy.

-¿Ah? ¡Gracias Alfred! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Voy a ver a una amiga que no he visto en mucho tiempo! ¡Nos vemos luego pa…maestro!-exclamo Fluttershy tomando su teléfono y saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

Una vez que Batman y Alfred quedaron solos, el mayordomo se acercó a Batman con una sonrisa divertida-Creo que ya sabe lo que representa para esas chicas amo Díaz-dijo sonriéndole-solo espero que esas palabras le ayuden a dejar ciertas cosas en el pasado-agrego dejando una bandeja con un poco de comida cerca de Batman.

Alfred se retiró y Batman siguió trabajando, para luego abrir un cajón de su escritorio y ver una foto de él junto con su hijo Damián, no había visto esa foto en mucho tiempo, realmente era algo que quería dejar en el pasado, volvió a guardar la foto en cajón y continúo con su trabajo.

Sunset había escuchado todo desde la entrada a la cueva por la mansión, incluso felicito a Fluttershy por atreverse a decirle algo así a Batman, pero realmente era la verdad, para todas ellas, Batman ahora era un segundo padre y esperaba poder ser capaz a ayudarlo del mismo en que él las ha ayudado a todas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un asesino de niños ha sido detenido y puesto tras las rejas, pero la amenaza aún persiste, pues los Maestros Oscuros aun rondan por el mundo y los enemigos de Batman son una gran lista"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ALGO QUE OLVIDE COMENTAR EN EL FIC ANTERIOR ES QUE CON PROFUNDA PENA NOTIFICO LA ELIMINACION DE LOS OC DE VISNU Y LORD MUERTE, LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERO SUS FALTAS SE COMPLETARON DESDE HACE MUCHO**

 **TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES ALGO, VI UN VIDEO SOBRE "10 MEJORES VILLANOS DE SERIES ANIMADAS" Y ME GUSTARIA SABER CUALES SON EN SU OPINION, LOS 10 MEJORES VILLANOS DE LAS SERIES ANIMADAS (DC, MARVEL O ANIME), EN MI CASO ESTOS SON MIS 10 MEJORES VILLANOS DE SERIES ANIMADAS DESDE EL ÚLTIMO HASTA EL PRIMER LUGAR**

 **10.- Apocalymon; el villano definitivo en Digimon 1, un ser creado del dolor y la desesperación, que solo ansiaba destrucción y venganza, siento que este personaje pudo dar más de lo que mostro y que pudo ser genial que regresara él en 02 en lugar de Myotismon.**

 **9.- Aku; el amo de la oscuridad, el Shogun del Dolor, este villano literalmente se apodero del mundo entero y no conforme con eso, expandió su dominio por el universo apoderándose de otros mundos, la forma en que se burlaba de Jack y como lograba fácilmente manipular a otros para ayudarlo, así como su habilidad de tomar cualquier forma lo hacían alguien temible.**

 **8.- Azula; la siniestra princesa de la Nación del Fuego, es increíble que ya desde niña fuera alguien tan fría y llena de maldad, en mi opinión, si ella hubiera querido, podría haberse apoderado del trono de Ozai con facilidad siendo tan hábil en inspirar e intimidar al mismo tiempo, pero siento que en el fondo todas sus acciones eran un grito desesperado por lograr que su madre la amara tanto como amo a Zuko, es curioso como Ozai fue un mal padre para Zuko y Ursa una mala madre para Azula.**

 **7.- Oroku Saki/Destructor; no hablo de las versiones anteriores, sino del actual, de la serie del 2012, me parece increíble lo lejos que llego en sus celos, no solo traiciono a Splinter, sino que también lo culpa a él de todos sus errores, como causar la muerte de Tang Shen y causar la mutación de Miwa/Karai, además de que este guerrero Ninja presumía tanto del honor, pero no tenía problema alguno en atacar por la espalda a Splinter, de hecho, todas las veces en que venció a Splinter fue porque lo ataco por la espalda como un gran cobarde.**

 **6.- Airachnid; uno de los Decepticons que más miedo me ha inspirado, retorcida en todo el sentido de la palabra, fría, cruel y sanguinaria, responsable de causarle a Arcee un trauma que le duro por mucho tiempo, además de ser aún más traicionera que Starscream y sin tener problema alguno en matar a los de su propio bando.**

 **5.- Hao Asakura; enemigo jurado en Shaman King, un ser que logro encontrar el modo de renacer cada vez que su vida llegaba a su final y que ya desde muy joven poseía un poder abrumador, siendo tan joven te inspiraba un gran miedo esa mirada tan relajada y serena que poseía, poseyendo además uno de los espíritus más poderosos de todos.**

 **4.- Lord Megatron; aunque todas las versiones del líder Decepticon fueron temibles, quizás el que se lleva el premio es el de Transformers Prime, temible, cruel, capaz de llegar sumamente lejos para lograr sus objetivos, como unir su Spark con la Sangre de Unicron, algo que ningún otro Megatron hizo, además de hacer que Starscream le rogara más de una vez por su vida.**

 **3.- Lord Unicron; la fuerza máxima de maldad en el mundo Transformer, cruel, sin compasión alguna, solo quiere ver caos y destrucción, mucho lo comparan con Galactus, pero mientras Galactus come planetas para sobrevivir, Unicron lo hace solo por el placer de hacerlo, lo que lo hace muy superior y más temible que Galactus.**

 **2.- Para el puesto dos tengo un empate, ya que no pude escoger entre estos dos grandes villanos:**

 **a) Freezer; el máximo tirano de DB, un ser que al igual que su nombre era frío y sin compasión alguna por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera por sus seguidores, responsable de la muerte de todos los Saiyajin y de la masacre en Namekuseijin, además de poseer la terrible habilidad de transformarse, algo que ningún otro villano podía hacer a menos que absorbiera a otro ser, su crueldad no tenía límites y es increíble que muchos crean que un inútil como Zamasu se equipara a él.**

 **b) Darkseid; el mal supremo del universo DC, líder y dios del siniestro planeta de Apocolyps, un ser tan poderoso y omnipotente que fue necesario que los más grandes héroes de la Tierra se unieran para formar a la Liga de la Justicia y poder hacerle frente a su formidable ejército, incluso Superman se vio en muchos problemas enfrentándolo, siendo Batman el único humano que ha logrado vencerlo.**

 **Y finalmente, tenemos el primer lugar, el más grande y temible villano de las series animadas:**

 **1.- Guasón; el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, es cierto, tal vez no sea tan poderoso como Darkseid o Freezer, ni tenga un ejército formidable como el de ellos, pero quizás es mucho más siniestro que ellos, retorcido, cruel, inhumano, amante del caos, un demonio en apariencia humana, el Guasón es quizás el único villano que ha logrado triunfar ¿Cómo? Por el simple hecho de seguir viviendo, después de todo lo que ha hecho, todos los amigos de Batman a los que mato y el Caballero de la Noche nunca lo ha matado (algo admirable), y no solo por Batman, aceptemos que es un criminal que se ha hecho merecedor de la silla eléctrica o de la cámara de gas en más de una ocasión, incluso cuando finalmente alguien se atreve a matarlo él termina ganando, un ejemplo es lo que ocurrió en "Injustice", Superman lo mato, pero el Guasón venció al final, incluso derroto a la Liga de la Justicia y no por haberlos destruido, sino por haberlos convertido en los villanos que ellos enfrentaban, por eso y por todo lo que le hizo a la familia de Batman, sin mencionar a muchas otras personas, el Guasón se lleva el primer lugar.**

 **Y este ha sido mi TOP TEN de los 10 mejores villanos de las series animadas ¿Qué les parece? Ahora me gustaría conocer el suyo**

 **Anto P:** _pues ya viste a quien le toco esta vez, a la tierna Fluttershy, quien tuvo que ver en primera fila lo que pasa cuando una persona irresponsable da la espalda a lo mejor que le pudo pasar en toda su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _de hecho no fue ninguno de ellos, sino uno con grandes problemas emocionales por culpa de un abandono. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _creo que depende mucho de cómo lo leas, porque otros lo sintieron largo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _el Caballero de la Noche es todo un rompecorazones, aunque a él se lo han roto de formas muy dolorosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ya tengo decididos los entrenamientos de cada una con Batman y créeme, algunas de ellas van a recibir tremendos golpes, porque ya sabes que los enemigos de Batman no son precisamente los más cuerdos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _el de Rita no esta tan mal, pero en serio no me gustaron los demás diseños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _esos son temas que prefiere dejar en el olvido, sin embargo, ocurrirán hechos que harán que les cuente todo a las 7 chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _lo que el Guasón quería con eso era anunciar su regreso y además decirles que recuperara lo que él dice que es suyo, el control sobre Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _exactamente, no esperes que él se debilite del mismo modo en que le pasaba a Freezer por no prepararse adecuadamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente la abuela Smith sabe dónde echar el ojo, porque no se trataba de cualquier hombre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _como gustes, por ahora le toco a Fluttershy actuar al lado de Batman, solo que el villano que enfrentaron en sí no era tan malo, solo quedo afectado por el abandono que sufrió por culpa de su padre, a veces definir y saber identificar lo bueno de lo malo no es algo sencillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pues solo tienes que recordar la pregunta que le hizo la abuela Smith a Batman y verás de quien saco lo coqueta Apple Bloom. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _honestamente…no tengo idea de quien sea ese vampiro, voy a investigar y en cuanto tenga una respuesta satisfactoria te la digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _siempre he creído que escapan con mucha facilidad de sus problemas, por eso esta vez no les fue tan fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _por ahora apareció un nuevo OC que es amigo de Fluttershy, pero también la joven chica aprendió una lección que le servirá mucho en el futuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _Batman es quizás el héroe que tiene una larga lista de enemigos, tal vez mayor que la de cualquier otro héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ciertamente se merecían desde hace tiempo un buen tiempo tras las rejas y gracias a Batman eso será posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y así es, en la secuela no aparecerá nadie que sea peor que él, de hecho, se centrara en una cosa únicamente, no doy más datos, primero quiero esperar a que este fic llegue a la cantidad de comentarios que quiero para ver si doy la noticia o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _aunque realmente cometieron un error al aliarse con el codicioso Pingüino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues ya viste a quien le toco, a la siempre tierna y noble Fluttershy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _creo que eso es algo que solo él sabe, ya que es el único que las usa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _los niños actuales realmente te sorprenden con cada cosa que hacen, definitivamente ya no es como los viejos tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _eso es algo que solo ese codicioso criminal debe saber, es el único que usa armas así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _aunque no negaras que tiene buen gusto por a quien le echo el ojo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _exactamente y ahora es el turno de Fluttershy, quien aprendió una dura lección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _eso si podemos llamarlos "arruina infancias". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _tenía que usarlos, son los únicos que recuerdo han querido las Granjas Apple. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _no me lo recuerdes, realmente es molesto que nos tengan esperando tanto tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _Batman no quiere entrenar tan pronto con Sunset, ya que ambos fueron un dúo por mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _era obvio que esa Rubí los iba a traicionar al final, lo siento, pero en serio tienes que ser muy inocente para caer en su truco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y a veces hasta otros héroes quieren verlo muerto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _yo ya sabía que iba a pasar eso, realmente no es posible que se hayan creído todo lo que dijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues le atinaste, era el turno de Fluttershy y como acabas de ver, a la pobre le toco aprender que a veces una persona no es lo que aparenta, aunque no siempre es su culpa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ciertamente, los humanos necesitamos alimentarnos y con eso en su poder el Pingüino realmente pudo tener grandes ganancias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _creo que se necesita hacer algo mucho peor que eso para poder considerar ser encerrados en prisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Anto P, Alexandra Ónix, Zultanita, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Zeppeli, Odín, Black Hunter, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Joestar, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, El Cazador Argentino, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	37. Bufon y Murcielago

" _ **Una serie de asesinatos a niños de 7 años estaban ocurriendo en Ciudad Gótica y todos con un mismo patrón, ya que era precisamente el día en que cumplían los 7 años de edad, mientras tanto, Fluttershy, a quien le tocaba entrenar junto a Batman en esa ocasión, se encontró con una vieja amiga a la cual no había visto en mucho tiempo…cuando Batman comenzó a sospechar quien podría ser el asesinado, Fluttershy se mostró incrédula, ya que el homicida resulto ser Armando, dueño del salón de fiestas infantiles más popular de la ciudad, pero…en el pasado él fue víctima del abandono de su padre y por ello asesinaba a niños, pues creía que les impedía el dolor que el padeció, ahora es el turno de Pinkie Pie de entrenar junto a Batman"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 37**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 37 Bufón y Murciélago**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Ciudad Gótica, mientras que en Canterlot se preparaban para disfrutar de una buena sesión de películas, ya que se trataba de un documental sobre la esperanza del renacimiento del mundo, mismo que comenzó a volverse sumamente popular después de que el Régimen fuera derrotado, la película era un claro mensaje de los líderes mundiales hacia la población para que pese a haber sido defraudados por los más grandes héroes de la Tierra no perdieran la esperanza ni la fe en la humanidad.

La película fue exhibida en ya varias escuelas por todo el país y ahora le tocaba a la escuela Canterlot, así como a todas las escuelas de la ciudad, por ese motivo toda la escuela estaba reunida en el gimnasio, incluyendo a las chicas.

-Es agradable tener un poco de descanso para poder ver una película-dijo Rainbow sonriendo con emoción.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente una sobre la enorme decepción que causo Superman con su puto Régimen?-pregunto Sunset molesta.

-Sé que es duro ver algo como eso, pero el gobierno quiere que el mundo recuerde que la esperanza la mantenemos nosotros mismos, no depende de lo que hagan aquellos que admirábamos-dijo Twilight sonriendo.

-¡Yo solo sé que ya quiero que empiece la película!-declaro Pinkie Pie apareciendo con palomitas, misma que comía con total gusto.

La directora Luna hizo acto de aparición, para luego dirigirse al frente del escenario, desde donde todos los estudiantes y maestros podían verla-¡Antes de comenzar con esta película quiero recordarles que la razón por la que se decidió exhibírselas a todos ustedes fue para…!-.

-¡Película! ¡Película! ¡Película!-gritaba Pinkie Pie.

Muchos se habrían sentido insultados por la acción de Pinkie Pie, pero en esa escuela era algo tan común que solo provoco una sonrisa en todos-Muy bien, que comience la película-.

Pinkie salto emocionada al escuchar eso, mientras sus amigas solo sonreían sumamente divertidas por la actitud tan alegre y despreocupada de su amiga, en cuanto el disco se colocó y el proyector fue encendido, la película comenzó, lo curioso fue que no empezó absolutamente nada, solo se escuchó un extraño sonido, ese hecho dejo confundida a Pinkie Pie, especialmente cuando una frase apareció en la pantalla.

Fue cuando una frase apareció en la pantalla con fondo negro "tengan un día alegre", fue todo lo que decía antes de que el fondo se volviera completamente negro y finalizara esa "película", Pinkie Pie se sintió sumamente decepcionada y quiso decir algo, pero al momento en que volteo a ver a sus amigas se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Ya que Applejack y Rainbow Dash estaban besándose de manera casi posesiva, al tiempo que se acariciaban con sus manos, sus besos eran feroces y llenos de deseo, otra cosa que llamo su atención fue ver como Rarity y Fluttershy eran asediadas por varios chicos que las invitaban a salir, y que luego comenzaban a pelearse entre ellos, dejando a una sonriente Rarity, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que Spike trataba de besarla a la fuerza.

Fluttershy solo se dedicó a chuparse el dedo sin saber qué hacer, mirando para todos lados, fue cuando vio a Sentry y a Timber peleando enfrente de Twilight, cada uno afirmando que el primero la invito a salir antes, Twilight solo observaba todo con confusión y temor, ya que ambos chicos comenzaron a pelearse.

Cuando Pinkie Pie miro a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que toda la escuela estaba actuando extraño, alumnos y maestros por igual, el maestro de química comenzó a repartir exámenes a diestra y siniestra sin control alguno, otro decía que en su clase solo podrían entrar los alumnos sobresalientes, ya que su clase debía ser perfecta, incluso la directora Luna comenzó a actuar raro.

Sin saber qué hacer, Pinkie Pie opto por salir del gimnasio con rapidez, ya que su Pinkie Sentido le decía que eso debía hacer y llamar al experto en ese tipo de situaciones, una vez fuera del auditorio, Pinkie Pie saco su teléfono y marco el código indicado.

-Ah…maestro…tenemos un pequeño problema-informo Pinkie Pie.

-"Adivinare ¿todos en tu escuela están actuando de forma demencial?"-pregunto Bruno por el altavoz.

-Ah ¿Cómo lo supo?-pregunto Pinkie Pie abriendo mucho los ojos.

-"Porque está ocurriendo en toda la ciudad, mucha gente está actuando de manera extraña ¿Qué hay del resto de las Hijas de la Noche?"-.

-Están igual que todos los demás, creo que soy la única que no se ha visto afectada por esta locura-informo Pinkie Pie.

Bruno no dijo nada tras escuchar eso y finalmente hablo de nuevo-"Vístete y veme en el techo de Canterlot, voy para allá"-indicó Bruno.

-En seguida-Pinkie Pie corto la comunicación y hecho un último vistazo a lo que ocurría dentro del gimnasio, no quería abandonar a sus amigas, pero también debía encontrar la fuente de toda esa locura, así que opto por hacer caso a la indicación de Batman.

Mientras tanto, Twilight aún seguía sin saber qué hacer, Sentry y Timber la tenían atrapada, ahora no solo se peleaban con palabras, sino que también comenzaron a tirarse golpes y nadie hacía nada para detenerlos, fue cuando Twilight sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano, al voltear se topó con Sunset, quien rápidamente la jalo y se la llevo fuera del gimnasio.

-¿Qué haces Sunset?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-¡Salvarte de ese par de idiotas!-declaro Sunset sin soltarla, cuando ambos chicos vieron que su manzana de la tentación estaba escapando dejaron de pelear y comenzaron la persecución.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pinkie Pie ya estaba vestida y ahora esperaba a Batman, quien no tardó en aparecer, cuando el Caballero de la Noche hizo acto de aparición, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Pinkie Pie, una de más alegría, pues con él presente pronto encontrarían la forma de solucionar lo que pasaba.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste Batman!-exclamo Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

-Infórmame Arlequín ¿Cuál es la situación?-pregunto Batman y Pinkie Pie prosiguió a contarle todo lo que paso-ya veo, es lo mismo que paso en todos lados-.

-¿Todos lados?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundido.

-Al parecer la película que vieron aquí fue vista en muchos lugares, logre obtener uno de los discos cuando venía hacia acá, al parecer es una mezcla hipnótica oculta en el sonido, misma que hace que las personas entren en un trance que las orienta a hacer aquello que más desean, aunque también puede volverlos sumamente agresivos en sus métodos para obtenerlo-explico Batman.

-¿Y por qué nosotros no nos vemos afectados?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida.

-Yo ya tengo experiencia con este tipo de intentos hipnóticos del Guasón-dijo Batman revelando al autor detrás de todo eso-y tu Pinkie Sentido de algún modo impide que seas hipnotizada-explico Batman.

-Lo que significa que tendremos que lidiar solos con el Guasón y sus 4 matones-comprendió Pinkie Pie asustada.

-Yo no contaría con eso-dijo una voz detrás del Dúo Dinámico, quienes al voltear se toparon con un rostro conocido-hola chicos-saludo Polar Nova.

-Polar Nova-nombro Batman con seriedad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Pinkie Pie algo confundida.

-Vine por asuntos laborales y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que toda la ciudad enloqueció, acabo de encontrarme con una señora de unos 80 años paseándose por la calle completamente desnuda…-conto Evan estremeciéndose-esa es una imagen que nunca voy a olvidar…pero dime Batman, dijiste que el Guasón está detrás de esto ¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Me dio una pista de lo que planea y donde se encuentra en estos momentos-dijo Batman con seriedad-síganme-indico el Caballero de la Noche y ambos héroes lo siguieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En una estación de televisión abandonada, el Guasón se encontraba con su grupo viendo por monitores el caos que estaba desatándose en la ciudad, una sonrisa se formó al ver como todos los habitantes de la ciudad sucumbían a sus más bajos instintos.

-Todo está saliendo como lo planeo Sr. G-informo Harley sonriéndole a su amado.

-¡Es perfecto!-expreso el Guasón-¡Pero aún puede ser más magnifico, ya que si ahora están felices solo esperen a que libere el gas que colocamos estratégicamente en varios edificios de la ciudad, ahí es donde todos morirán de la risa!-anuncio riéndose.

-¿Por qué no solo activa el gas de una vez por todas?-pregunto Jaspe.

-Porque mi querida alienígena, antes de poder liberarlo necesito que la sustancia este al 100% en su estado gaseoso y por lo que veo aún está al 70%, pero pronto comenzaremos con un gran espectáculo de risas-dijo el Guasón.

-Pero jefe ¿Qué hay de Batman?-pregunto Ming Huang.

-Es cierto, sabe que él puede interponerse en sus planes-observo Gazahm.

-Oh, estoy contando con que lo intente, por ese motivo tengo un plan de respaldo-sentencio el Guasón riéndose malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Para evitar el caos que se estaba desatando en la ciudad, mismo que era controlado por aquellos que no vieron el video, Batman y sus dos compañeros se dirigían hacia el origen de la señal en el Bati Jet, mientras Batman los ponía al tanto de lo que el Guasón planeaba.

-Todo esto es solo una distracción, obliga a la gente a sucumbir ante sus más profundos deseos, mismos que los hace felices, para así poder liberar su gas mortal sobre toda la ciudad-explico Batman.

-Pero ya existe un antídoto contra su gas ¿Qué es lo que haría diferente este?-pregunto Evan.

-El clima-dijo Batman con seriedad, dejando confundidos a ambos héroes-he registrado fuertes ráfagas de viento que llegaran dentro de 30 minutos, cuando esa ráfaga golpee a la ciudad el Guasón liberara su gas y aprovechara el viento para esparcirlo con más rapidez logrando que el gas cubra a la ciudad en cuestión de minutos y luego a toda la región en horas-.

-Quien diría que ese psicópata fuera tan brillante-señalo Pinkie Pie confundida.

-Y en caso de detener la propagación del gas ¿Cómo liberaremos a la gente de la hipnosis?-pregunto Evan.

-Ese no será problema, estarán libres después de una hora-respondió Batman con calma-¡Encontré el origen de la señal!-informo Batman dirigiéndose al lugar exacto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Como ocurría con el resto de la ciudad, la locura continuaba en la escuela, Sentry y Timber habían perdido de vista tanto al objeto de su afecto como a la persona que la alejo de ellos, lo que provoco que se enfurecieran y comenzaran a buscar con mucho enojo.

En el interior de uno de los salones, ambas chicas se encontraba recuperando el aliento-No entiendo que pasa ¿Por qué todos están comportándose así? Deberían leer, eso es lo que todos deberían hacer, leer, leer y leer, es la mejor forma de vivir ¿no crees Sunset?-pregunto Twilight también afectada por la hipnosis, cuando miro a su amiga, la encontró con el rostro agachado y con su cabello ocultando sus ojos-¿Sunset?-.

Sunset comenzó a acercarse a Twilight, aun con la vista baja-Twilight…ya no puedo más…no puedo resistirlo…el deseo de mi cuerpo…es demasiado…no lo resisto…-antes de que Twilight supiera de que hablaba, Sunset la beso con mucho deseo en los labios, dejando a Twilight con los ojos muy abiertos, no supo cuánto tiempo paso antes de que Sunset se separara de ella.

-¿Sunset?-.

-Yo…no sé qué me pasa…lo que me ocurrió fue horrible…pero…pero… ¡Por alguna razón deseo hacerlo contigo!-confeso Sunset-¡Quiero estar contigo de esa forma, quiero amarte y quiero que me ames! ¡Sé que está mal, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más!-y antes de que Twilight reaccionara, nuevamente Sunset la beso.

Esta vez, ambas cayeron al suelo, quedando Sunset sobre ella, Twilight en ningún momento hizo algún gesto o demostró intención de quitar a Sunset, de hecho, poco a poco, su cuerpo dejo de tensarse y sus labios de resistirse, sus lenguas comenzaron una lucha desesperada por tomar el control, cuando Twilight metió la mano en la blusa de Sunset y apretó su seno izquierdo, provocando que la peli fuego abriera mucho los ojos y luego sonriera con felicidad, sin dejar de besarla, para luego quitarse las botas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Televisora Abandonada**

Harley estaba monitoreando el curso del viento y se dio cuenta de que ya faltaba poco-¡La ráfaga de viento ya casi esta sobre la ciudad caramelito!-informo.

-¡Bien! ¡Es hora de comenzar!-declaro el Guasón sonriendo, al tiempo que se acercaba al tablero de control para activar la antena que liberaría todo su gas en la ciudad, pero antes de poder llevar a cabo su plan…

El Bati Jet apareció en el cielo y el trío de héroes descendió de un salto, planeando en el aire, al tiempo que Batman lanzaba varias bombas contra la antena, misma que fue derriba con la explosión, lo que inutilizaría la señal para la propagación del gas.

-¡Eso vino de arriba!-exclamo el Guasón cuando sintió el leve temblor que sacudió el lugar.

-¡Señor G! ¡Perdimos la antena!-informo Harley al ver que la señal fue cortada.

Al escuchar eso, el Guasón se mostró sumamente molesto-¡Ustedes 4 prepárense, esto apesta a murciélago entrometido!-indico el Guasón molesto-por suerte siempre tengo un plan alterno-señalo sacando un control de sus ropas.

Batman y sus dos compañeros se irguieron una vez que aterrizaron-¡Lo logramos!-grito Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

-Aún no ha terminado-dijo Batman con seriedad-el Guasón debe tener un control remoto para activar todos sus cilindros y liberar el gas, tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que lo haga-.

-¡Tal vez ya lo activo!-exclamo Evan con enojo.

-No, desde esta distancia no podrá hacerlo desde adentro, tendrá que salir para conseguirlo, lo más seguro es que subirá al techo para conseguirlo-dedujo Batman, cuando un sonido capto la atención de los 3.

Ya que P'Lin apareció y disparo un rayo de su tercer ojo, provocando que los 3 héroes saltaran a tiempo, evadiendo el ataque, justo en el momento en que Gazahm lanzaba varias rocas contra ellos, Evan rápidamente las congelo y Ming Huang se apodero de ese hielo para crear varios tentáculos con agua.

-¿Quiénes son estos tipos?-pregunto Evan, cuando Jaspe se lanzó contra ellos rodando.

-¡Son los nuevos lacayos del Guasón!-informo Pinkie Pie alzando su Bastón y disparándole a Jaspe varias serpentinas, mismas que se alargaron y la amarraron con fuerza.

-¿Crees que esto me va a detener niña estúpida?-pregunto Jaspe sonriendo de forma siniestra, para luego levantarse y liberarse.

Ming Huang comenzó a lanzar varios picos de agua contra Batman, al tiempo que P'Lin disparaba sus mortales rayos, el Caballero de la Noche esquivaba los ataques con agilidad, pero ninguna de las Maestras le daba tregua, fue cuando Batman lanzo una capsula contra P'Lin, quien la destruyo con un disparo más, pero en cuanto lo hizo, una sustancia de goma se adhirió a su cara impidiéndole ver y usar su poder, momento que Batman aprovecho para golpearla y dejarla inconsciente.

-¡No importa, el señor G pronto llegara al techo y entonces escucharan el maravilloso sonido de toda la ciudad carcajeándose hasta la muerte!-sentencio Harley sonriendo divertida, al tiempo que sacaba una pistola y comenzaba a disparar contra los héroes-¡No arruinaran esto súper tontos!-declaro sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, Pinkie Pie pensó en sus amigas, en su hermana y en todos los ciudadanos que vivían en esa hermosa pero tétrica ciudad, apretando su Bastón con fuerza, la peli rosa lo coloco con la esfera hacia el suelo y disparo un disparo de arcoíris para saltar hacia el techo.

-¿Arcoíris? ¿En serio?-pregunto Evan confundido.

-¡Ve y ayúdala!-indico Batman-¡Descuida, yo puedo con esto!-agrego el Caballero de la Noche.

Polar Nova no estaba muy seguro de hacer lo que Batman le indico, pero recordó que él fue el hombre que venció a Superman, así que opto por escuchar su indicación y creando un puente de hielo se dirigió al techo del edificio.

Una vez que Batman quedo ante los 3 secuaces del Guasón que quedaban, estos lo encararon de manera agresiva, siendo Jaspe la más expresiva-¡Debiste haber ido con ellos porque ahora te aplastare!-declaro Jaspe invocando su casco y lanzándose contra Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche espero el golpe y rápidamente lanzo varias esferas en el suelo, mismas que explotaron con fuerza cuando Jaspe las piso, pero eso no fue todo, ya que liberaron lazos de energía que la sujetaron con fuerza, derribándola y dejándola tendida en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡No puedo moverme!-bramo Jaspe furiosa.

-Eso es obvio, esos lazos están hechos de la misma energía con la que ustedes mantienen a sus prisioneras en celdas, inofensiva para los humanos, mortal para las Gemas-expreso Batman sonriendo.

Gazahm y Ming Huang comenzaron su contraataque contra Batman, quien evadió los ataques de ambos con agilidad, cuando vio que Gazahm se disponía a usar Lava Control, rápidamente lanzo varios Bati Boomerangs contra él, mismos que lo golpearon con fuerza y en cuanto lo hicieron, Batman lanzo varias capsulas congeladoras, con lo cual lo dejo fuera de combate.

Ahora solo quedaba Ming Huang, quien lanzo varios picos de agua contra el Caballero de la Noche, quien lanzo un par de capsulas contra la Maestra Agua, mismas que se introdujeron en sus brazos de agua, provocándole una sonrisa retorcida.

-¡Si crees que vas a poder congelarme estas muy equivocado!-declaro Ming Huang sonriendo.

-¿Quién dijo algo de congelarte?-pregunto Batman sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, Ming Huang vio como sus brazos comenzaban a volverse solidos como roca-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué putas me hiciste?-bramo Ming Huang sintiendo como su cuerpo se encorvaba por el peso de sus brazos de piedra.

-Esas capsulas contenían polvo de cemento, mézclalo con agua y mira el resultado-explico Batman sonriendo.

Ming Huang trato de levantar sus brazos, pero ahora demasiado peso para ella, fue cuando Batman se lanzó contra ella y le dio un golpe que la dejó noqueada, pero un disparo lo rozo en un brazo y al voltear se topó con Harley.

-¡Te olvidaste de mí!-anuncio la demente preparando un disparo más, pero Batman le lanzo otro Bati Boomerang clavándolo en la boca del cañón y provocando una pequeña explosión que estrello a Harley contra la pared, cuando alzo la vista se topó con el rostro serio de Batman y solo pudo reírse de manera nerviosa antes de que Batman la esposara-mamá tenía razón, debí ir a la escuela de modelaje-expreso con arrepentimiento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, el Guasón llego hasta el techo del edificio y sonrió al ver que el viento aún estaba a favor-¡Muy bien, es hora de darles a todos una gran fiesta!-anuncio riéndose y preparándose para cumplir su plan, cuando Pinkie apareció junto con Evan.

-¡No tan rápido lunático!-bramo Pinkie Pie-¡Vas a dejar ese control en el suelo y te vas a rendir ahora mismo!-.

El Guasón se echó a reír al escuchar eso-¡Oh cielos! ¡Ahora entiendo porque te pusiste el nombre de "Arlequín", eres realmente comiquísima! ¿Por qué crees que haría eso?-pregunto malignamente.

El pensar en el peligro de la ciudad hizo que la expresión alegre de Pinkie Pie desapareciera y su cabello esponjoso se volviera lacio-Porque a menos que lo hagas, voy a volar todo este lugar en mil pedazos-expreso haciendo aparecer una pequeña pero poderosa bomba con su báculo.

-¡Sí! ¡Alto! ¿Qué?-exclamo Evan volteando a ver a Pinkie Pie.

El Guasón vio que efectivamente se trataba de una bomba, una sumamente peligrosa-¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡Eres discípula de Batman y él nunca…!-.

-¡Yo estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de salvar a la ciudad!-sentencio Pinkie Pie.

-Oye…Arlequín…me estas asustando-dijo Evan preocupado.

Al ver al otro héroe asustado, el Guasón vio que efectivamente estaba hablando en serio y palideció-Oye…oye….tranquila…no es necesario ser tan drásticos…mira…porque no sueltas eso…y nos sentamos para hablar como… ¡Batman!-grito el Guasón aterrado, cuando Pinkie Pie comenzó a acercarse-¡Espera! ¿Estás loca?-.

-¡Aprendí del mejor!-declaro Pinkie Pie.

-¡No! ¡Batman! ¡Batman!-gritaba el Guasón cayendo de rodillas y comenzando a arrastrarse, cuando su rostro se ilumino-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-.

-El suficiente-respondió Batman con calma.

Rápidamente, el Guasón corrió a refugiarse detrás de Batman-¡Batman! ¡Es tu mocosa, dile que se calme!-pidió alarmado.

-Arlequín-.

-¡No Batman! ¡No me calmare hasta que destruya ese control y nos de la ubicación de sus tanques con gas!-bramo Pinkie Pie.

-¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Aquí está el control y el mapa con la ubicación de todos los contenedores!-revelo el Guasón tirando el control y el mapa, para luego destruir el control-¡Listo! ¡Ya todo termino!-.

-¡Ten! ¡Atrápala!-grito Pinkie Pie lanzando la bomba por los cielos, provocando que el Guasón gritara y se echara pecho a tierra, Evan solo se pudo cubrir los oídos y espero la explosión.

Cuando la bomba cayó al suelo esta exploto y libero una gran cantidad de serpentinas, confeti y uno que otro dulce, dejando al Guasón confundido, pero luego su mirada se molestó al comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Caíste!-grito Pinkie Pie al tiempo que su cabello volvía a ser esponjoso.

Evan estallo en carcajadas al comprender todo, incluso Batman soltó unas leves risas divertido por eso-Ja, ja, muy gracioso, me muero de la risa-gruño el Guasón humillado por el engaño del que fue víctima.

-¿Qué pasara con todos los hipnotizados en la ciudad?-pregunto Evan cuando logro calmarse.

-Ya deben estar volviendo a la normalidad-expreso Batman sonriendo levemente.

Sus palabras eran muy ciertas, ya que todos los ciudadanos que fueron víctimas de la hipnosis comenzaron a volver en sí, lo que provoco vergüenza entre muchos de ellos por lo que estaban haciendo en el momento en que se liberaron, Twilight y Sunset entre ellos, quienes tras ser libres reaccionaron y se separaron con rapidez con el rostro sumamente rojo, sus amigas también estaban libres de la hipnosis, incluyendo…

-Oye…Applejack ¿Cómo llegamos aquí y…porque estamos desnudas?-pregunto Rainbow tras unos arbustos de la escuela.

-No lo sé…pero…por alguna razón…me siento muy contenta-dijo Applejack sonrojada por estar desnuda y junto con Rainbow.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Más tarde todos estaban reunidos en la base de Batman, el Caballero de la Noche estaba viendo los informes de la captura del Guasón y sus matones, a los que se llevarían a Arkahm, naturalmente, con unos collares especiales diseñados por Batman para neutralizar los poderes de sus 4 nuevos matones, mientras Pinkie Pie les contaba a sus amigas lo que paso.

-¡Y entonces logre que el Guasón destruyera su control justo a tiempo!-declaro Pinkie Pie.

-¿Tú…engañaste al Guasón?-pregunto Sunset sorprendida.

-¡Sip!-.

-¿E hiciste que destruyera su propio plan?-pregunto Rarity también sorprendida.

-¡Sipo!-.

-Pero fuiste…una genio…-dijo Applejack con la boca hasta el suelo.

-¡Lo sé y la mejor parte de todo es que por fin logre mi cometido, hice reír a Batman!-declaro Pinkie Pie orgullosa.

Sus amigas se quedaron congeladas al escuchar eso y rompieron a carcajadas, dejando con fundida a Pinkie Pie-¡Esa si no me la creo!-expreso Rainbow.

-¿Batman riéndose? ¡Pinkie Pie…ese ha sido el mejor chiste que has dicho!-felicito Sunset.

-¡Pero es cierto!-se defendió Pinkie Pie haciendo un puchero.

-¡Muy bien…si tú dices que es cierto…es cierto…aunque sea…científicamente…algo imposible!-la misma Twilight no podía resistir la risa que le dio aquella noticia.

-Tú me crees ¿verdad Fluttershy?-pregunto Pinkie Pie con ojitos de cachorro.

Fluttershy no respondió, ya que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no reírse como las demás, lo que fue respuesta suficiente para Pinkie Pie, quien suspiro resignada al ver que sus amigas no le creían sobre su mayor logro, mientras que en medio de las risas, Sunset miro de reojo a Twilight preguntándose si lo que paso cambiaria algo entre ellas, porque en ella si cambio algo y no fue la única, ya que también aprovechando las risas, Rainbow y Applejack se tomaron de la mano de manera disimulada.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Lo siento Pinkie Pie, pero tratar de convencer a alguien de que Batman se rio es casi como esperar que el Sr. Burns sea un hombre generoso y amable con la humanidad"**_

-¡Pero es cierto! ¡Y todos ustedes lo vieron! ¡Si! ¡Todos los que leen este fic lo vieron y también el narrador, todos vieron que hice reír a Batman!-.

" _ **Lo que digas Pinkie Pie, hasta la próxima aventura"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **POR EL MOMENTO NO TENGO OTRO TOP TEN, BUENO…SI HE PENSADO ALGUNOS, PERO NO SE ME HAN OCURRIDO QUE PERSONAJES ENLISTAR, DENME TIEMPO PARA PONER ESAS IDEAS EN ORDEN**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _vivir con odio tampoco es muy sano, aunque mientras no tenga deseos homicidas supongo que todo estará bien, pero en fin, ahora le toco a Pinkie Pie y le dio al Guasón una cucharada de su propia medicina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _casos como esos son muy comunes en esta vida que puede llegar a ser sumamente cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Anto P:** _eso sí que es muy duro, ojala tu amiga haya podido superar algo como eso, realmente nadie debería pasar por algo así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _definitivamente es increíble que alguien que ha demostrado merecer ese tipo de castigos más de una vez aun siga con vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ok…esa no me la esperaba, tal vez debí plantear mejor el capítulo anterior, ya que es un tema delicado para muchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ciertamente no es posible imaginar que Batman vaya a casarse con alguien en algún momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _descuida, lo entiendo y te comprendo, mi padre es un gran hombre y por fortuna aun cuento con la dicha de tenerlo a mi lado…pero…a decir verdad no sé qué pasara el día que ya no esté con nosotros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y dime ¿le atinaste o te equivocaste? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _reconozco a algunos y a otros no, pero si me hubieras dicho a uno de los villanos de Pokemon me hubiera carcajeado, porque esos tipos realmente no son villanos temibles, todos tienen el mismo objetivo y no son nada malvados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _créeme amigo, será mejor que la mantengas vigilada en todo momento, porque como Batman dijo "las apariencias engañan". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _es por eso que a veces es imposible saber definir al bien del mal, en especial en casos como este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pues ya viste a quien le toco, a Pinkie Pie y vaya manera de entrenar, pues engaño al Guasón con una de sus propias tretas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _como Batman dijo, en su mente ese hombre no creía que estaba haciendo daño, más bien que les estaba evitando el mismo dolor que él paso, hay un caso similar en la vida real, de hecho, hay muchos similares. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _y solo espera a ver lo que sigue, porque así como ellas lo ven como un padre, Batman tiene un hijo que definitivamente ya no lo considera eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _cuando uno sufre un gran trauma es difícil salir adelante, pero debes tratar, ya que siempre puedes terminar hiriendo a terceros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ciertamente a veces los padres son los culpables de que pasen cosas como estas con sus hijos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _primero quiero ver si llega hasta ahí y luego podré hablar sobre la secuela que he pensado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _veremos eso, por el momento el entrenamiento de las chicas continua, esta vez le toco a Pinkie Pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _nadie debería abandonar a su familia de ese modo y si no quería tener familia desde un principio no lo habría buscado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues lamento decirte que no ganaste, porque la siguiente en participar en el entrenamiento fue Pinkie Pie y vaya que le dio una lección al Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _y es más triste saber que esa es una triste realidad en el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _eso es bastante cierto, especialmente porque esa es una dura realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _es la noche, la venganza, él es Batman, nadie lo puede superar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _ok…veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _es lamentable que cualquier persona pueda afirmar ser padre o madre sin serlo siquiera, es decir, sin actuar como tal, ya que como dice una canción "no basta decir soy padre sino hay que saberlo ser". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _Batman siempre ha sido más que un mentor, ha sido un padre para todos sus aliados, aunque a veces termina decepcionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _Batman es quizás el héroe que más sufrimiento carga en su espalda y es increíble que haya superado todo o sepa cómo lidiar con todo eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _eso es cierto, Damián fue el que tomo todas esas malas decisiones que lo condenaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _eso ya lo vi y vaya que en cierta forma me arrepiento por lo que veo en algunos comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _aunque ni él mismo se dé cuenta en ocasiones, ya que a veces Alfred es quien se lo señala. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _es muy cierto que casos como esos son posibles en este mundo que a veces puede ser muy cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _y eso es algo que Batman poco a poco comenzara a aceptar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _cualquier tipo de trauma puede ser mortal si no se trata a tiempo, incluso puede hacer cosas peores a la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ya tengo planeado algo especial para esa pequeña tramposa y pensar que muchos la querían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _esta vez te equivocaste, la siguiente en la lista fue Pinkie Pie, quien le dio una lección al Príncipe Payaso del Crimen…por ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _ciertamente es muy duro que alguien se convierta en una persona mala por culpa de un tercero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _lo siento, no puedo revelar información. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Zultanita, Anto P, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a AndrosValgreen4, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Black Hunter, Seiryu.001, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, El Cazador Argentino, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Zeppeli, Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Whitekiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	38. Velocista y Murcielago

" _ **El Guasón lanzo un ataque contra la ciudad, mismo que los hacía quedar en un trance que las hacía liberar sus más fervientes deseos, mientras que él aprovecharía todo eso para liberar su mortal gas sobre la ciudad y darles un ataque de la risa hasta la muerte…incluso las Hijas de la Noche, con excepción de Pinkie Pie, se vieron afectadas, por lo que Batman, Arlequín y Polar Nova se dieron a la tarea de detener el plan del Guasón antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…consiguieron evitar que su plan se concretara gracias a una gran estrategia de Pinkie Pie, pero…los hechos que ocurrieron durante el trance han quedado en la memoria de las chicas ¿cambiara esto de alguna forma su dinámica?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 38**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 38 Velocista y Murciélago**

Era casi la medianoche en Ciudad Gótica, cuando una figura pasó a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia un punto específico, había estado monitoreando las últimas conversaciones policiacas y ahora sabía a donde tenía que ir, después de todo, algo le decía que en ese lugar se encontraba a quien estaba buscando.

El lugar era el muelle de la ciudad, misma donde varios hombres estaban trabajando para desembarcar un nuevo suministro de droga que acababa de llegar para un capo de la mafia china llamado el "Calamar", cuyas últimas exportaciones fueron destruidas por la aparición del Caballero de la Noche, por ese motivo contrato los servicios de un poco de músculo extra y no cualquier musculo.

-¡Muévanse inútiles!-ordeno Bane apareciendo de entre las sombras-¡El señor Calamar quiere su droga en perfecto estado, si alguien hace algo estúpido tendrá que responder ante mí!-advirtió Bane tronándose los nudillos de su mano derecha con una sonrisa bastante sádica, misma que asusto a todos los operadores-¡Y tú deja de holgazanear y trabaja!-ordeno Bane al ver a un muchacho ocupado viendo su celular que haciendo otra cosa.

-¡Deja de darme órdenes! ¡Nadie me da órdenes!-bramo el muchacho que no debía tener más de 19 años máximo.

Ante aquella insolencia, Bane lo sujeto de su ropa y lo levanto con fuerza-¡Creo que alguien necesita recordar por qué su hermano me puso a mí al frente y no a ti!-expreso dándole un puñetazo en el estómago y dejándolo tendido en el suelo-espero que eso haya bastado, tal vez tu hermano sea el Calamar, pero tú no eres más que un patético bravucón de cuarta, así que haz lo que te digo antes de que me decida a contarle a tu hermano como perdiste la vida de manera misteriosa-.

-No lo harías…-dijo el muchacho con voz algo cansada por el golpe.

-Pruébame-reto Bane sonriendo de manera sádica, para luego mirar al resto de los hombres-¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vuelvan al trabajo!-ordeno con rapidez.

Cerca del lugar, Batman observaba todo acompañado de Rainbow Dash, ambos viendo todo a través de unos binoculares, el Caballero de la Noche parecía analizar lo que Bane estaba contrabandeando, el tipo de droga que estaba trayendo a su ciudad y cuando la reconoció se quedó bastante serio.

-Muy bien ¿Qué están transportando esos miserables envenenadores?-pregunto Rainbow con enojo.

-Icarus-respondió Batman y la mirada de confusión de Rainbow le indico que no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que dijo-el Icarus es una droga sumamente mortal, no solo es adictiva, sino que además en una sobredosis es capaz de quemar el cuerpo de una persona, primero desde su interior y luego haciéndolo arder en llamas, literalmente quemándolo lentamente-.

-¿Qué clase de estúpido compraría algo como eso?-pregunto Rainbow sumamente asustada por escuchar lo que aquella droga hacía con las personas.

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de personas que buscan esa porquería-dijo Batman con seriedad-no podemos permitir que esa droga vuelva a la ciudad, hay que destruirla antes de que sea tarde-.

Rainbow sonrió ante una idea que se le cruzo en la cabeza, ella podía hacerlo, después de todo, ella era sumamente rápida y eso le permitirá destruir todo el cargamento de Icarus sin que Bane o sus matones se dieran cuenta, además de que impresionaría a Batman y le serviría de práctica para mejorar en su velocidad.

-¡No se preocupe! ¡Yo me encargo!-declaro lanzándose a gran velocidad.

-¡Lightning!-grito Batman tratando de detenerla, pero fue muy tarde-obstinada y necia…como todos los jóvenes con los que he trabajado-reconoció Batman negando con la cabeza.

Los trabajadores de Bane continuaron con su tarea, cuando el villano sintió algo acercándose y su rostro se puso bastante serio-¿Ocurre algo jefe?-pregunto uno de los matones.

-¡No le digas jefe! ¡Mi hermano es el jefe no él!-bramo el muchacho furioso de ver que todos los hombres de su hermano mayor respectaban a ese bruto en vez de a él.

-Tenemos una compañía indeseable-dijo Bane dirigiéndose a un barril que estaba cerca, lo abrió y derramo el líquido sobre el suelo, se trataba de aceite de pescado, por lo que cuando Rainbow llego se resbalo y se estrelló contra unas cajas que se encontraban cerca.

-En serio tengo que preguntarle a Flash como carajos le hace para frenar a esa velocidad-dijo adolorida, cuando sintió que Bane se acercaba.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, una de las nuevas putas de Batman-dijo Bane sonriendo.

Al ver a Bane frente a ella, Rainbow rápidamente se levantó y encaro al villano-¡No lo entiendo! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba cerca de aquí?-pregunto sorprendida.

-No fue difícil, ayuda mucho el hecho de que Flash haya sido tan estúpido como para haberse unido a Superman y al Régimen, eso me permitió aprender a sentir cuando alguien sumamente veloz se acerca-explico Bane sonriendo-pero dime ¿Dónde está tu maestro? ¿Dónde está el murciélago?-pregunto divertido.

-¡Aquí estoy Bane!-respondió Batman apareciendo.

-Esto sí que es divertido, la última vez quebré al murciélago, hoy voy a quebrar a una de sus putas, eso me agrada mucho ¡Mátenlo!-ordeno Bane enviando a sus matones contra Batman-yo me encargo de la mocosa-.

-¡Si crees que podrás conmigo te equivocas y otra cosa, no te tengo miedo!-aseguro Rainbow invocando su Lanza y apuntándole con ella a Bane.

-Es bueno saberlo-y Bane activo el mecanismo de su muñeca, misma que comenzó a transferirle el Venom, aumentando su fuerza y velocidad-¡Hora de divertirse!-declaro lanzándose al ataque.

En medio de la batalla, nadie noto que alguien observaba a cierta distancia el combate, se trataba de una figura que parecía usar un traje igual al de Flash adaptado a color negro, el relámpago en el pecho de color gris, doble hombrera en ambos brazos de forma circular de colores grises, con la máscara cubriendo por completo la cara salvo los ojos, con dos cuernos a cada lado, mostrando sus ojos con esclerótica negra tanto pupila como iris de color rojo, pareciendo no tener nariz y la parte de la boca pareciendo estar cocida pero mostrando unos colmillos afilados, los guantes tienen cuchillas a los lados, tanto los pies como manos parecen tener garras.

-Esto es interesante, muestra lo que sabes hacer Dash-murmuro por debajo viendo como comenzaba a desarrollarse la batalla.

Bane lanzo un puñetazo contra Rainbow, quien lo esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, para luego darle una patada, pero Bane la detuvo con su mano y la estrello contra el suelo, antes de poder darle un golpe más, Rainbow rodo por el suelo evitando el impacto, cuando se levantó, lanzo un nuevo golpe con su Lanza, pero Bane lo detuvo con su mano con suma facilidad, una sonrisa burlona se mostró en el rostro de Bane, Rainbow trato de recuperar su arma, pero la fuerza de Bane era muy superior a la suya y en medio de su frustración, la lanza disparo un relámpago contra todo el lugar.

-¡Cuidado!-grito el hermano del Calamar tirándose al suelo.

Los rayos comenzaron a destruir todo a su alrededor, Batman tuvo que protegerse para evitar ser alcanzado por uno, incluso Bane tuvo que retroceder un poco, mientras los relámpagos destruían todas las cajas con Icarus, provocando un gran incendio en el lugar.

-¡Lightning! ¡Detente ahora!-grito Batman desde su escondite.

-¡Eso intento!-grito Rainbow cuando finalmente logró detener su arma, solo para encontrarse con la mano de Bane, quien la sujeto del rostro con fuerza.

Bane le dio un puñetazo mortal en el estómago, mismo que provoco que la chica se quedara en shock, rápidamente, Batman salió listo para enfrentar al criminal, quien sujeto el rostro de la chica frente a él.

-No te muevas murciélago ¿Cuál es el estado de la droga?-pregunto Bane a los matones.

-Solo sobrevivió una de las cajas-informo uno de los maleantes.

-Ni hablar, el Sr. Calamar tendrá que conformarse con eso, cárguenlo al camión-indico Bane, para luego mirar a Batman de nuevo-en cuanto a ti, tendrás que elegir, nosotros o esta pendeja-se burló lanzándola al mar, en su estado, Rainbow comenzó a hundirse lentamente.

Batman no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de zambullirse para rescatarla, Bane sonrió ante eso y subió al camión-Vámonos-indico y sus hombres asintieron.

Desde su escondite, aquel tenebroso ser vio todo y gruño por debajo ante el acto tan cobarde de Bane, pero él solo era un títere, el titiritero se encontraba en otro lado y ese era su objetivo, pero primero tendría que asegurarse de que Rainbow Dash estuviera bien y de que esa mortal droga fuera destruida.

Batman no tardo en emerger con Rainbow, el Caballero de la Noche nado hasta el muelle y se las arregló para subir junto con Rainbow, colocándola en el suelo y comenzarle a aplicar los primeros auxilios para sacarle el agua con rapidez, en cuanto termino, Rainbow reacciono tosiendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? ¿Y Bane?-pregunto Rainbow, la seriedad de Batman fue respuesta suficiente-yo…lo arruine ¿verdad?-.

-Podría decirse que sí-respondió Batman con seriedad y eso basto para dejar desanimada a Rainbow.

Batman se incorporó y llamo al Bati Móvil, mismo que no tardó en aparecer-Pennyone ¿Cuál es la dirección que tomaron?-.

-"Según el rastreador que le coloco al hermano del Calamar antes de lanzarse al agua de esa manera tan precipitada se dirigen hacia el sur"-informo Alfred.

-Bien, andando Lightning-indico Batman y la aludida asintió con bastante vergüenza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Bane había llamado al Calamar para ponerlo al tanto de la situación, sobre como Batman y una de sus pequeña putas intervino con la transferencia de la droga en el muelle, cuando finalizo de darle la información, el hermano menor del Calamar tomo la palabra.

-¡Te dije que debiste haberme puesto a mí a cargo de esto en lugar de a este perdedor!-replico el joven insolente.

Bane no le presto la menor atención y miro hacia el video teléfono del camión-Su hermano necesita aprender algunos buenos modales Sr. Calamar-dijo de brazos cruzados.

-Si, como cabecilla de familia he consentido de más a Johnny, el resultado es la lastimosa persona que está junto a ti, no es más que un bravucón barato-dijo el Calamar decepcionado.

-Quizás si le inflige un poco de disciplina se corrija-sugirió Bane.

-Me temo que es una causa perdida-dijo el Calamar sin considerar que su hermano estaba precisamente ahí, escuchando todo.

-No señor, solo necesita de una buena tunda y verá lo rápido que se corrige este mocoso malagradecido-aseguro Bane sonriéndole de forma sádica.

-¡Hola! ¡Estoy aquí!-grito Johnny molesto de que hablaran de él como si no estuviera presente en el lugar.

Al ver a su hermano intervenir en la conversación, el Calamar se enfureció-¡Puse a Bane a cargo de este trabajo porque es vital para los negocios y porque no confío en ti!-.

-¡Pero ya viste que por su culpa perdimos una gran cantidad de Icarus hermano!-se defendió Johnny.

-¡Y habríamos perdido todo si tú hubieras estado a cargo, incluso sé que te habrías atrevido a vender algo de MI droga para sentirte importante, se acabó, ya no seguiré cuidándote las espaldas, es hora de salir de las esquinas y crecer! ¡Ayudaras a Bane contra Batman y su pequeña puta, haz lo que dice y no le causes problemas! ¿Entendido?-Johnny no respondió, solo se cruzó de brazos molesto-¿ENTENDIDO?-.

-Entendido…hermano…-gruño Johnny molesto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Batman y Rainbow comenzaron la persecución en el Bati Móvil, aunque Rainbow iba sumamente callada, hecho que no extraño a Batman, ya que sabía que aquella chica tan ególatra se derrumbaba con mucha facilidad cuando cometía un error, estaba esperando a que se recuperara y dijera algo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó con honestidad-en verdad lo siento…yo…realmente creí que… ¡Soy tan estúpida!-expreso cubriéndose la cara con las manos-¡No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando creí que podría vencer a Bane!-.

-Bane es un enemigo sumamente formidable y peligroso, y el Venom lo hace aún más letal-dijo Batman con seriedad-dime Lightning ¿pudiste darte cuenta de cual fue tu principal error durante la batalla?-.

-Pues tuve varios, así que no sé cuál de ellos sea el más impactante-dijo Rainbow con pesar.

-Piensa en la pelea que tuviste con Bane, ahí estuvo el principal error-indico Batman con seriedad.

Al escuchar eso, Rainbow se quedó en silencio, recordando detalle a detalle su batalla con Bane, como trato de superarlo, como trato de vencerlo y entonces comprendió todo-Que…trate de vencerlo en su propio juego-.

-Exactamente, trataste de igualar la fuerza de Bane y eso es algo que no puedes lograr, a menos que uses el Venom y eso te puedo costar muy caro-explico Batman con seriedad-el Venom te puede hacer más fuerte, más rápido y letal, pero también hay un costo terrible que pagar, mismo que Bane se niega a aceptar-.

-¿Cómo lo venció la primera vez que se enfrentaron?-pregunto Rainbow con curiosidad.

-Descubrí que a veces la fuerza más grande de un adversario también puede ser su mayor debilidad-respondió Batman y eso dejo a Rainbow con la mente en blanco-lo sabrás en su momento, por ahora prepárate, ya los tenemos a la vista-indico Batman.

Rainbow dirigió la vista hacia el frente y vio el camión donde se transportaba lo último que quedaba de la droga mortal conocida como Icarus, el conductor miro por el retrovisor y distinguió el Bati Móvil entre la oscuridad.

-¡Jefe! ¡Es Batman de nuevo!-.

Bane gruño ante eso-Ese cabrón no se cansa de ser una peste, pero eso es lo que lo hace tan divertido-dijo Bane sonriendo.

Johnny sonrió divertido ante eso-Ay no, que pena, parece que Batman va a arruinar toda tu operación y mi hermano puso toda su fe en ti ¿Cómo se sentirá cuando le diga que el poderoso Bane fracaso en su misión? ¡Ya sé! Le diré que yo tenía razón y que debió ponerme a mí…-Johnny no pudo terminar, ya que Bane lo sujeto del cuello y le aplico una llave mortal.

-¿En verdad crees que me importa lo que tu hermano piense o quiera? ¡Todo esto nunca fue por tu hermano, tengo en mente otros planes y tú no estarás aquí para verlos!-declaro Bane aumentando su apretón, lo que provoco que el muchacho se pusiera cada vez más morado, hasta que con un movimiento sumamente fuerte y brusco, Bane le rompió todos los huesos del cuello, matándolo.

Sin problema alguno, Bane abrió la puerta del copiloto y lanzo el cuerpo de chico al vacío con una gran sonrisa, para luego cerrar la puerta y mirar al conductor-Acelera-le indico y el conductor asintió, aparentemente ya sabía lo que iba a pasar en ese viaje.

Desde el Bati Móvil, Batman y Rainbow vieron lo que paso-¿Qué fue lo que lanzo Bane del auto?-pregunto Rainbow.

Batman activo una cámara y la amplifico-El hermano del Calamar-murmuro Batman.

-¡No tiene sentido! ¿Por qué razón Bane mataría al hermano de su socio? ¿Acaso quiere quedarse con el Icarus todo para él?-pregunto Rainbow sorprendida.

-No creo que se trate de Icarus, ya no-dijo Batman activando algunas armas del Bati Móvil.

Batman enfoco el objetivo, las llantas del camión y disparo, los disparos reventaron las llantas que tronaron con mucha fuerza, provocando que el camión comenzara a bajar la velocidad, lo que provoco una sonrisa en Rainbow al ver que ya casi los tenían en sus manos.

-¡Sujétate!-indicó Batman con un rostro sumamente serio.

-¿Eh?-antes de que Batman respondiera de nuevo, el Caballero de la Noche acelero y embistió con fuerza al camión, provocando que sus ocupantes se tambalearan con violencia.

Batman hizo una peligrosa maniobra y estrello el camión contra un árbol con fuerza, logrando detenerlo, una vez que el camión quedo estampado, el Caballero de la Noche metió reversa y abandono el Bati Móvil, seguido por Rainbow Dash, quien se quedó con los ojos en blanco por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Eso fue… ¡Asombroso! ¿Cuándo me va a enseñar a conducir así?-pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.

-Concéntrate-indico Batman, cuando la compuerta del camión se abrió y dio paso a Bane, quien se mostraba bastante molesto.

-Veo que no sabes hacer otra cosa que ser una verdadera molestia murciélago-dijo sonriendo.

-Es lo que mejor hago-dijo Batman.

-No mi estimado amigo, lo que mejor haces es poner en peligro la vida de jóvenes que te siguen sin dudarlo, aunque debo admitirlo, tu hijo fue el único que me agrado, realmente fue divertido como te traiciono-se burló Bane sonriendo cruelmente.

Batman solo apretó un poco los puños ante eso, hecho que Rainbow noto y lo que provoco que se enojara-¡Vas a pagar por eso!-bramo furiosa, al tiempo que invocaba su Lanza y le apuntaba a Bane.

-Veo que aún no has aprendido tu lección niña, encárguense de Batman, yo me ocupare de la mocosa-indico Bane y sus matones asintieron, lanzándose contra el Caballero de la Noche.

Batman evadió los ataques de los matones de Bane, quien por su parte encaro a Rainbow Dash de nuevo, la chica esta vez estaba preparada y lista para comenzar la batalla-¡Esta vez no me vas a vencer gigantesca masa de músculos!-.

-Eso es algo que estamos por ver-dijo Bane activando de nuevo el dispositivo en su brazo, injertándose más del letal Venom, aumentando su fuerza, velocidad y su sed de sangre.

Bane se lanzó contra Rainbow, quien esquivo el ataque moviéndose con rapidez, para luego atacarlo por la espalda, pero Bane reacciono rápidamente y la sujetó del rostro de nuevo, para luego lanzarla contra un árbol, estrellándola con fuerza contra el mismo, cuando se estaba recuperando, vio que Bane se lanzaba contra ella, dando un salto y lanzando un puñetazo.

Rainbow logro reaccionar y se quitó del lugar a tiempo, Bane golpeo el árbol y este cayó al suelo con fuerza, provocando una sonrisa en Bane-Si así me quieres vencer entonces me das lástima, eres una inútil-se burló Bane.

-¡Aun no he comenzado a pelear!-aseguro Rainbow encarando de nuevo a Bane, quien se rio divertido.

-Eso suena bien, pero no importa lo que hagas, no eres más que una mocosa, una chiquilla queriendo ser algo que no es, nunca tuviste oportunidad contra mí-dijo Bane sonriendo.

Rainbow lanzo un golpe con su lanza, pero Bane la detuvo con facilidad y sonriendo la golpeo en el rostro, provocando que soltara su lanza y rodara por el suelo-¡Puta madre! ¿Por qué no puedo vencerlo?-exclamo Rainbow molesta y frustrada-¡Soy una gran atleta, siempre he dado lo mejor de mí y no necesito de una maldita súper droga para ser asombrosa! ¿Por qué no logro vencerlo?-.

-Porque estas peleando del modo incorrecto-dijo una voz que salió de la nada.

Antes de que Rainbow pudiera reaccionar, una figura salió a gran velocidad y embistió con fuerza a Bane, provocando que este retrocediera y encarara a su atacante-¿Quién se atrevió a atacarme?-.

-Disculpa, pero pensé que a Bane le gustaba el juego sucio-dijo aquella misteriosa figura que antes había estado observando lo que ocurría en el muelle.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Eso es algo que tú debes averiguar niña, pero si quieres que te de un nombre, puedes llamarme "Death Racer"-se presentó el misterioso ser.

-¿Death Racer?-.

Bane choco sus puños con fuerza-¡Ya veo, así que otro payaso quiere que lo quiebre, muy bien, entonces cumpliré tu deseo!-sentencio Bane lanzándose al ataque, pero Death Racer se movió a una velocidad sumamente impresionante, recogiendo la Lanza Relámpago.

-¡Oye Lightning! ¡Recibe esto!-grito Death Racer lanzándole la lanza.

Rainbow se levantó y de un salto alcanzo su arma-¡La tengo! ¿Pero quién eres tú?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Eso no importa ahora, tienes que vencer a este mastodonte, solo recuera lo que te dijo Batman y lo lograras-dijo Death Racer sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-Rainbow se quedó sorprendida ante eso y entonces recordó lo que Batman le dijo sobre que una gran fuerza puede ser también una gran debilidad.

-Buena suerte-dijo Death Racer saliendo corriendo a gran velocidad.

Bane no hizo ningún esfuerzo en detenerlo, ya que tenía otras prioridades-No importa, luego me encargare de él, primero me desharé de ti de una vez por todas-.

-Ya veremos-dijo Dash con una sonrisa de confianza absoluta en el rostro.

Bane se lanzó contra Rainbow listo para darle un nuevo golpe, pero esta vez, Rainbow lo esquivo a gran velocidad y comenzó a correr en círculos, zigzag y demás alrededor de Bane, confundiendo al criminal, cuando Bane comenzó a buscarla por un lado, Rainbow apareció por el contrario.

-¡Como dijo Batman, una gran fuerza puede ser también una gran debilidad!-declaro Rainbow clavado su Lanza en el dispositivo en la muñeca de Bane.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué hiciste?-grito Bane al sentir como su dispositivo comenzaba a injertar más del Venom en su cuerpo sin control alguno-¡No! ¡Detenlo! ¡Es demasiado! ¡No puedo controlarlo!-grito Bane al tiempo que sentía como sus músculos crecían sin control alguno, sus ojos saltaban y se volvían venosos.

-Tanto te gusta usar el Venom, espero que disfrutes esa dosis extra-dijo Rainbow sonriendo.

-¡NO! ¡YO SOY BANE! ¡SOY INVENCIBLE! ¿Cómo PUDE SER DERROTADO POR UNA PUTA MOCOSA?-bramo comenzando a sacudirse con violencia, hasta que Batman apareció y con uno de sus Bati Boomerangs le corto la manguera que conectaba su cabeza con el dispositivo del Venom.

Una vez hecho esto, Bane ya no recibió más Venom en su cuerpo y cayó al suelo inconsciente-Llegas tarde a la fiesta-dijo Rainbow sonriendo.

-Eso parece-concordó Batman mirando a la chica orgullosa y viendo a Bane tendido en el suelo noqueado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Mientras Rainbow le contaba a sus amigas su gran victoria sobre Bane, Batman se ocupaba de revisar el cargamento que Bane transportaba, descubriendo que se trataba de pequeñas botellas llenas de Venom, el plan de Bane era simple, quería crear su propio ejército de soldados como él, mismos que le ayudarían con sus planes futuros, por suerte, Batman destruyo todo ese cargamento, mientras el Calamar fue arrestado por Celestia.

Al mismo tiempo, Rainbow ya había acabado su historia y sus amigas se quedaron sorprendidas-Debo felicitarte, no cualquiera puede presumir el haber vencido a Bane-reconoció Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-¡Oh sí! ¡He aquí Lightning! ¡La heroína que venció a Bane!-declaro haciendo músculos con sus brazos, provocando que Applejack negara con la cabeza.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Rainbow-felicito Batman.

-Gracias y quien sabe, hoy derrote a Bane, tal vez algún día incluso llegue a derrotarlo a usted-dijo Rainbow sin darse cuenta, pero sus amigas la escucharon y sus rostros se llenaron de alarma.

-Recuerda Rainbow, todo lo que sabes sobre ser guerrera y heroína te lo he enseñado yo-le recordó Batman colocando una mano en su hombro, para sorpresivamente, aplicarle un movimiento marcial y lanzarla por los aires, Rainbow cayó sobre uno de los sillones, quedando algo aturdida-pero no te he enseñado todo lo que yo sé-agrego Batman sonriendo levemente.

-Anotado-dijo Rainbow con los ojos en espiral y viendo pequeños murciélagos volar alrededor de su cabeza, mientras estaba en esa posición, a su mente vino el recuerdo del misterioso Death Racer y no pudo evitar sentir que ya lo conocía de alguna parte, pero no lograba recordar donde.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Death Racer se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, observando las estrellas de brazos cruzados, cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas-¿Qué quieres Abzu?-.

-Veo que Amazu tenía razón, una de las representaciones de la Muerte ha venido hasta aquí ¿acaso pretendes interferir en los planes del amo?-cuestiono Abzu con calma.

-Si quisiera ya lo habría hecho-dijo Death Racer encarándolo-no puedo interferir directamente, pero no esperes que la Catrina y Xibalbá se queden sin hacer nada, como guardianes del mundo de los muertos no permitirán que hagan lo que planeen-.

-Cuando quieran pelear los estaré esperando, hasta entonces que se preparen, porque el Ejército de las Tinieblas pronto se levantara de nuevo-sentencio Abzu retirándose.

Death Racer se quedó en su lugar gruñendo, definitivamente no había nada que pudiera hacer, solo esperar lo mejor, porque el momento más oscuro se acercaba, pronto los Generales volverían a la vida y la venganza de Drago caería sobre todos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Bane no pudo llevar a cabo sus planes y ahora es otro más de los enemigos encerrados en prisión ¿Quién será este misterioso corredor llamado Death Racer? ¿Y qué quiso decir Abzu con que pronto se levantaría el "Ejército de las Tinieblas?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _creo que esa fue la ocasión en que más miedo ha dado Batman, mejor que se quede serio y siga siendo un tipo duro, porque riéndose da escalofríos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y la siguiente en la lista fue Rainbow Dash, aunque a ella le toco contra Bane. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Anto P:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo con la lucha de Rainbow contra el temible Bane. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _con Pinkie Pie puedes esperar eso y mucho más, después de todo, es Pinkie Pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ciertamente cuando Batman se ríe…pues es mejor que no lo haga, ya que así da mucho más miedo que con su expresión seria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _Pinkie Pie fue muy astuta en ese momento y ahora le toco a Rainbow, quien tuvo que aprender que a veces no basta usar la fuerza contra el enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _de hecho, ya lo hizo en otros momentos en los comics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _la pobre Pinkie Pie se va quedar siempre con el hecho de saber que hizo reír a Batman y que sus amigas no le creen por ese suceso, porque en serio, eso sí es difícil de creer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _le dieron una cucharada de su propia medicina y gracias a eso Pinkie logro su meta, aunque nadie le cree. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pues ya viste que ni el narrador se lo cree, eso es algo que alguien difícilmente creería, después de todo, ver a Batman reírse es más raro e imposible que encontrar un político honesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _gracias, estoy tratando de mejores con cada fic que escribo, por el momento cada capítulo nos acerca al momento en que Drago llamara a los Generales para servir a los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _de hecho creo que sería más fácil que Odd dejara de comer y encontrar un político honesto a ver que Batman se reía, pero que se reía de verdad, eso es algo que definitivamente marcaría el fin del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _recuerdo cuando se rio con Harley…definitivamente daba mucho miedo riéndose, aunque honestamente su risa fue bien justificada ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que podrá formar una familia feliz con el Guasón? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y ahora le toco a Rainbow Dash, quien tuvo que lidiar con el temible Bane. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _honestamente se ve que va a estar genial, solo espero que continúe así, porque este fue solo el comienzo y Samurái Jack fue una serie que en serio merecía un final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _Pinkie Pie también puede ser siniestra cuando quiere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _realmente fue bastante cómico que Pinkie Pie le haya dado al Guasón una sopa de su propia medicina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _incluso yo estoy sorprendido de eso, creo que este fic si va a superar a "Despertar del Mal" en comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _cuando se trata de Batman es mejor que no se ría, porque en serio da mucho miedo cuando se ríe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _en esta ocasión le toco a Rainbow, quien tuvo que pelear contra el temible Bane. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _creo que cuando se rio fue porque realmente nunca espero algo como es, como cuando Harley le dijo que con él fuera por fin podría casarse con el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _por eso es mejor que Batman se mantenga serio en todo momento, ya que riéndose realmente da mucho miedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _aunque sus amigas no le creen para nada, hasta al narrador le cuesta creer eso, porque vamos, es Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _pues ya viste quien fue la siguiente, Rainbow Dash. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _primero debe descubrir realmente que significo todo es, ya que estaba hipnotizada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **KRT215:** _ahora fue el turno de Rainbow para entrenar y se enfrentó a Bane. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _honestamente no sé qué pensar sobre que hagan series de ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _es una posibilidad, aunque no es del todo seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _ok…veré que puedo hacer con un Top como ese, por el momento hay otras cosas que atender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _creo que es más fácil encontrar un político honesto que ver a Batman reírse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _yo tampoco me la creo y eso que fui yo quien lo escribió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _pero ni juntos podrían hacer algo contra Batman, después de todo, él lidia con tipos como ellos todos los días. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _realmente me estoy arrepintiendo de haber hecho ese capítulo, no creí que fuera un golpe tan duro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _hizo reír a Batman, pero sus amigas no le creen que lo haya conseguido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _ciertamente la valió, especialmente porque hizo lo que él nunca ha podido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _si lo logra solo hará que Batman regrese más fuerte que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _aunque tampoco todos los héroes han pasado por algún tipo de trauma que les haya afectado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _yo solo sé que me gustaría presentarle a Piccolo, a Vegeta o incluso a Batman para que se arrepintiera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _de hecho esta vez fue el turno de Rainbow, a quien le toco enfrentarse al poderoso Bane, quien por poco la deja en el mismo estado en que dejo a Batman en su primer encuentro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _eso es muy cierto, creo que cuando Batman se ría en serio, es decir, que se carcajee será el final de todos los tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _eso le dará mucho gusto, ya que sus amigas no le creyeron, pero admitámoslo, incluso a mí me cuesta creerlo y yo lo escribí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _eso es cierto, especialmente cuando apenas da señales de leves sonrisas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, NovaStarPrime, Anto P, Olivia, Éire, Zultanita, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, KRT215, El Cazador Argentino, Lucifer, Súper Rock Ninja, AndrosValgreen4, Zeppeli, Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	39. Diamante y Murcielago

" _ **El entrenamiento individual de las chicas continua, esta vez, fue el turno de Rainbow Dash, alias Lightning, quien tuvo que verse envuelta en una pelea con Bane, uno de los mercenarios más peligrosos del mundo entero, pero con ayuda de un buen consejo de Batman y de un misterioso corredor que se hace llamar Death Racer logro vencer al invencible Bane, pero…Abzu sostuvo una corta conversación con Death Racer y ambos dijeron cosas sumamente alarmantes sobre la muerte ¿Qué quiso decir Death Racer al mencionar a dos deidades de la muerte como la Catrina y Xibalbá? Y también ¿Qué quiso decir Abzu conque el Ejército de las Tinieblas se alzaría muy pronto? Una nube de oscuridad esta por cubrir al mundo"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos disfrutar del capítulo 39**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 39 Diamante y Murciélago**

En una fábrica de té abandonada, varios disparos comenzaron a escucharse, al tiempo que muchas jóvenes y mujeres caían al suelo muertas, víctimas de una bala en la cabeza, todo por obra de un hombre de baja estatura, vistiendo como el personaje clásico del cuento "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", usando el mismo nombre de ese personaje, el Sombrerero Loco.

-¡No, no, no!-bramaba al tiempo que les disparaba sin compasión alguna a todas esas mujeres, que parecían estar en un tipo de trance-¡No! ¡Ninguna de ellas es la indicada! ¡Todas están mal, muy mal!-bramo furioso y viendo a sus dos secuaces; Tweedledum y Tweedledee.

-Lo sentimos jefe-se disculpó Tweedledum.

-Pero es que no logramos entender que es lo que busca exactamente-dijo Tweedledee con algo de miedo, ya que si su jefe sufría uno de sus ataques de demencia sería muy peligroso.

-¡Ese es el problema con ustedes! ¡Ninguno puede ver lo que yo estoy buscando!-bramo el Sombrerero furioso-¡Este es el momento más especial de todos, el día en que finalmente mi amada Alicia y yo consumaremos nuestro amor! ¡La necesito a mi lado, la quiero a mi lado, pero ninguna de ellas sirve para esto!-.

-No se preocupe jefe, acabo de traer algunas fotos que seguramente le gustaran, todas ellas son muy lindas-dijo Tweedledum entregándole un sobre con varias fotografías.

Jervis tomo el sobre y lo abrió con rapidez, desechando muchas de las fotos que sus dos lacayos habían tomado de manera cautelosa a toda chica que veían en la calle, todas eran muy hermosas, pero ninguna llenaba sus expectativas y la furia comenzó a aparecer en su rostro, hasta que finalmente encontró una que realmente le ilumino la cara.

-Ella…ella es perfecta-dijo sonriendo con voz amorosa y una sonrisa radiante.

El par de matones se acercó a ver la selección de su jefe y no pudieron evitar sonreír, ya que realmente era una belleza y felicitaron a su jefe por su elección, pero el Sombrero les dijo que no era ella, sino la chica que estaba detrás de la mujer, misma que tuvo la desafortunada suerte de aparecer en la foto justo cuando la tomaron.

Los hermanos se acercaron más para ver de quien se trataba y sus rostros se llenaron de alarma total-¡Pero jefe…ella…es solo una niña!-exclamo horrorizado Tweedledee.

-¡Si jefe! ¡Lo queremos ayudar a realizar sus sueños, pero esto…es…!-.

-¡No quiero excusas, quiero que me traigan a esa chica cuanto antes!-ordeno el Sombrerero-yo debo preparar todo para que nuestra noche especial sea completamente inolvidable-sentencio el Sombrerero con una sonrisa algo sádica.

Ambos hermanos se vieron entre sí no muy convencidos, pero finalmente decidieron acatar la orden de su jefe, quien se regodeaba viendo la foto de quien iba a usar para que fuera su adorada Alicia, enfocándose en la foto y viendo a la joven que no era otra que Sweetie Belle, la hermana menor de Rarity.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Boutique**

La pequeña Sweetie Belle se mostraba sumamente molesta y bastante decepcionada, ya que supuestamente ese día iba a pasar toda la tarde con su hermana mayor y ahora resultaba que ella tenía que terminar los diseños para un desfile de moda primaveral.

-¡Pero Rarity, prometiste que este día lo pasaríamos juntas!-grito Sweetie Belle haciendo un puchero entristecido.

-Lo siento Sweetie Belle, pero necesito terminar esto para antes del anochecer-dijo Rarity-ya que también tengo que atender unos cuantos asuntos esta noche-.

Y es que Bruno le había avisado que esa noche iba a ser su turno para una sesión de entrenamiento con él, por lo que estaba más que presura por terminar con el proyecto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, este desfile debía quedar absolutamente perfecto y el hecho de saber que tenía que trabajar esa noche sola con Batman hacía que estuviera increíblemente estresada.

Sweetie Belle bufo molesta, para luego tener una idea y sonriendo se acercó a su hermana-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si te ayudo a terminar y así pasamos un tiempo juntas?-pregunto sonriendo emocionada.

Desafortunadamente, con tantas cosas tiradas en el suelo, Sweetie Belle termino resbalándose con una tela que se enredó en su pierna, lo que provoco que casi cayera al suelo, por suerte y por desgracia, logro sostenerse justo de uno de los maniquís que Rarity usaba para crear sus diseños, pero al hacerlo termino por derribarlo y estos cayeron en efecto domino, tirando todos los diseños de Rarity al suelo.

-¡Sweetie Belle!-grito Rarity ante eso, al tiempo que su rostro se llenaba de enojo, mismo que asusto a la pequeña.

-¡Lo siento Rarity…yo no quise…!-.

-¿En serio Sweetie Belle? ¡Te digo que necesito tranquilidad y no me la das, te digo que necesito trabajar y no me dejas! ¿Qué es lo que tienes metido en la cabeza? ¡Te dije que necesito tranquilidad, así que mejor vete a jugar con Scootalo o Apple Bloom, pero vete, porque en estos momentos no te quiero aquí!-grito Rarity sin fijarse en lo que decía.

Ante aquellas palabras, los ojos de Sweetie Belle comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras que Rarity volvía al trabajo, dándole la espalda, recogiendo todo lo que Sweetie Belle tiro sin querer y murmurando muchas cosas por lo molesta que se encontraba en esas cosas.

-¡Bien! ¡Pues me voy!-grito Sweetie Belle con dolor en su voz, para luego abandonar la casa molesta.

-Gracias, por fin algo de tranquilidad-dijo Rarity sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de provocar.

 **(Nota: es bastante triste que llevados por la furia hagamos cosas que luego lamentaremos, especialmente porque en su momento no nos damos cuenta y a veces es demasiado tarde ¿no creen?)**

Sweetie Belle abandono la casa con mucha tristeza, al tiempo que repetía muchas veces lo estúpida que era su hermana mayor, definitivamente no entendía porque vivía aun con ella, cuando podría irse de nuevo con sus padres como hicieron cuando la Boutique de Rarity fue destruida por los soldados de Superman.

Tan molesta estaba con lo que pasaba que no se dio cuenta que una camioneta la comenzó a seguir de cerca, hasta que se colocó justo a un lado de ella, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta de la camioneta se abrió y un par de brazos la sujetaron con fuerza, tapándole la boca para evitar que gritara y metiéndola en el interior del vehículo, una vez dentro, la camioneta acelero y se perdió de vista.

Por fortuna, todo eso fue presenciado por un joven de 24 años, pelo negro, ojos castaños, mide un metro setenta, complexión normal, lleva un traje con una chaqueta negra, al igual que sus zapatos, camisa blanca y unos pantalones grises, al cuello lleva un amuleto hecho de cuero blanco con un cuervo de plata adornándolo.

Aquel muchacho trato de alcanzar la camioneta, pero no logro hacerlo a tiempo, pero si logro hacer algo antes de que la camioneta arrancara-¡Mierda!-bramo furioso, para luego sacar un teléfono celular y marcar un número-soy yo, Rodrigo, tenemos un problema, creo que es algo que debo hablar contigo en persona-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Boutique**

Rarity ya había terminado de recoger sus maniquíes y por suerte ninguno se dañó, especialmente de que ninguno de los vestidos se dañara-Bien, es una suerte que el pequeño error de Sweetie Belle no haya arruinado tanto trabajo, ahora debo seguir antes de…-el celular comenzó a sonar y Rarity contesto-¿sí?-.

-"Señorita Rarity, soy Alfred, el joven Bruno quiere que se reúnan en el techo de su boutique cuanto antes y ambos ya vestidos"-.

Al escuchar la voz tan preocupada de Alfred, Rarity supo que algo malo debía estar pasando, ya que aún no era de noche por completo y el que Batman quisiera verla en el techo de su hogar era una mala señal.

-¿Qué sucede Alfred?-pregunto Rarity asustada.

-"Será mejor que el Sr. Díaz le informe de lo que pasa, solo le digo que se prepare, ya que alguien muy cercano a usted está en problemas"-fue la respuesta de Alfred.

Tras esa última frase, rápidamente Rarity corrió a vestirse y subió al techo, tal vez alguna de sus amigas estaba en graves problemas, esa fue su primera impresión, pero nunca se imaginó lo que estaba por pasar, cuando llego al techo se encontró con un muchacho vistiendo un traje ajustado negro, con una gran mascada con la forma de la cabeza de un cuervo, botas altas y guantes negros, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Debes ser una de las nuevas amigas de Batman, es un placer conocerla-saludo el extraño sonriéndole y haciendo un ademan para acercarse, eso hizo que Rarity rápidamente desenvainara su Tenssen.

-¿Quién coños eres tú y que haces en esta tienda?-pregunto desafiante.

-¡Yo podría hacerle la misma pregunta! ¡Tengo entendido que esta es la casa de la gran modista Rarity!-declaro el muchacho con un tono de voz bastante serio.

Al escuchar eso, Rarity se quedó confundida-¿Cómo conoces a Rarity?-.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarle yo señorita entrometida-dijo el muchacho.

-¿Entrometida? ¡Tú eres el que está invadiendo propiedad privada!-bramo Rarity con enojo.

Antes de que el muchacho dijera alguna otra cosa, una tercera voz se escuchó, una que ambos conocían perfectamente-Lady Diamond, Garra de Cuervo, ya fue suficiente-dijo Batman apareciendo-hay otros asuntos que atender-.

-Batman, que gusto que llegaras para poder explicarle a esta señorita por qué estoy aquí-dijo Cuervo mirando con enojo a Rarity.

-¡Pues espero que tengas una buena razón!-exclamo Rarity molesta.

-¡Vine para informarle a Rarity que su hermanita fue secuestrada! ¿Te parece una razón bastante buena?-pregunto Cuervo con enojo.

Al escuchar eso, Rarity se quedó congelada-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto sorprendida y horrorizada.

-Aparentemente un tipo vio como ocurría todo, la hermana de la señorita Rarity salió de la boutique esta tarde sumamente molesta, creo que incluso iba llorando o al menos eso me dijo el testigo, logro tomarles una foto antes de que escaparan, creo que ya sabrás quien está detrás de esto-dijo Cuervo entregándole la foto a Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche tomo la foto en sus manos-Tweedledum-murmuro por debajo.

-Aparentemente siguen secuestrando chicas para el Sombrerero, pero no logro entender porque motivos la secuestraron a ella, en los últimos días han estado secuestrando jóvenes de 19 años en adelante ¿Por qué ahora secuestran a una niña? ¿Crees que pidan rescate o algo así?-pregunto Cuervo.

-No lo creo-dijo Batman con seriedad-con Tech todos sus crímenes nunca son por dinero, sino por pasión-explico Batman dejando confundido a Cuervo.

-¿Pasión? No entiendo-dijo Cuervo.

-Él está obsesionado con encontrar a su Alicia, se niega a aceptar que la mato hace ya varios años, quiere recuperarla y quiere tener en su País de las Maravillas, es un lunático que no puede ver más allá de su propia demencia-explico Batman.

-¿Qué crees que quiera hacer con esa jovencita?-pregunto Cuervo con mucho temor.

-Quiere convertirla en su nueva Alicia y eso siempre termina en un homicidio-dijo Batman con seriedad, dejando a Rarity al borde del colapso nervioso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Fábrica de Te**

Sweetie Belle comenzó a volver en sí poco a poco, cuando finalmente despertó vio que estaba vestida con un vestido de color azul con blanco, zapatos negros, así como también estaba usando una peluca rubia, todo eso la dejo más perdida que el haber estado inconsciente, fue cuando una voz se escuchó.

-Hola mi querida Alicia, te ves radiante como siempre amor-dijo el Sombrero apareciendo de las sombras.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Sweetie Belle asustada.

-Tranquila amor, estas a salvo, estás conmigo y hoy finalmente consumaremos nuestro amor amada mía, he preparado todo para que esta noche sea inolvidable mi querida Alicia-aseguro Jervis sonriéndole de manera demencial.

Aquella lúgubre sonrisa dejo aterrada a Sweetie Belle, quien retrocedió asustada-¿Alicia? ¡Yo no me llamo Alicia, me llamo Sweetie Belle y yo quiero irme a mi casa!-expreso llorando.

-No te preocupes amor mío, todas las mentiras que te hayan dicho no van a arruinar nuestra noche especial-dijo Jervis colocándole una diadema negra en la cabeza, misma que dejo a Sweetie Belle en trance-esta noche todo será perfecto, volverá a ser perfecto como antes-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Bati Móvil corría por las calles, siguiendo las huellas del vehículo que la camioneta del par de criminales dejo en el asfalto, mientras que Garra de Cuervo los seguía por el aire, el escáner de Batman ya les mostro la ubicación del lugar donde se escondía el Sombrerero y donde naturalmente debían tener a Sweetie Belle.

Mientras el vehículo más poderoso de la Tierra seguía su marcha, Rarity no dejaba de martirizarse por lo sucedido-¡Esto es mi culpa! ¡Es toda mi puta culpa! ¿Qué clase de hermana soy? ¡Sweetie Belle solo quería pasar algo de tiempo conmigo, pero yo le dije que estaba muy ocupada para hacerlo e incluso le grite, le dije cosas tan horribles, incluso que se fuera!-decía llorando.

Batman la escuchaba atentamente-Cometiste un error, eso es todo-dijo con voz serena.

-¡Pero Batman, ese monstruo tiene a mi hermanita porque yo se la entregue, porque no me preocupe por ella, porque…!-.

-Escucha Diamond, en estos momentos tu hermana está en peligro, necesita que la salven, la vamos a salvar, pero para lograrlo primero necesitas calmarte, ya que si llegas en un estado alterado no podrás hacerlo-explico Batman con seriedad.

-¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que mi hermanita está en peligro? ¡Ese hijo de perra podría matarla!-exclamo Rarity aterrada.

-No lo hará, al menos no hasta que haya satisfecho sus enfermas fantasías, pero te prometo que lo detendremos antes de que sea tarde-aseguro Batman.

-"Batman, estoy viendo el punto exacto, al parecer es una vieja fábrica de té, que original viniendo de un hombre que está obsesionado al 100% con solo beber té las 24 horas"-dijo Cuervo.

-Muy bien, desciende, si nos ven llegar podríamos poner en riesgo la vida de la niña-indico Batman con voz seria.

-"Entendido"-.

Al escuchar que ya estaban cerca, Rarity puso una mirada de decisión en su rostro-Resiste Sweetie Belle, tu hermana va a salvarte, lo prometo-aseguro con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Fábrica de Té**

El Sombrerero ya había comenzado con su "noche especial" usando a mucha gente a la que secuestraron para que interpretaran a cada personaje del cuento de Alicia, mientras tomaba el té con Sweetie Belle, la cual estaba con su expresión perdida.

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar juntos, aunque era más el Sombrero que la hipnotizada Sweetie Belle, quien solo se movía como si estuviera muerta, todos los "invitados" comenzaron a alabar a la pareja, cuando finalmente llegó el momento que Jervis tanto esperaba, la hora de consumar su amor con su adorada Alicia, llevándosela con él a un cuarto que prepararon especialmente para ese momento, el Sombrerero dio indicaciones de que no dejaran que nadie lo molestara o sería desollado.

-No creo que debamos permitir esto-dijo Tweedledum mirando hacia la puerta cerrada.

-Ya es muy tarde para hacer algo, solo nos queda esperar que después de esto la deje viva-dijo Tweedledee mirando con asco la puerta.

De pronto, una de las ventanas se rompió con fuerza, dando paso a Garra de Cuervo, el cual tenía una expresión de pocos amigos en su rostro-¿Dónde está la chica que secuestraron para de enfermos?-cuestiono molesto.

El dúo de criminales no se vio preocupado, hasta que otra ventana se rompió y dio paso a Batman, junto con Lady Diamond, esta última se veía más molesta que Garra de Cuervo y la aparición de Batman solo dejaba más asustado al dúo de villanos.

-¡El murciélago y otros dos sujetos!-exclamo Tweedeldee asustado.

-Creo recordar que les dije que si volvía a encontrarlos dando malos pasos iba a romper sus quijadas por completo-sentencio Batman con una mirada sumamente intimidante.

El par de hermanos retrocedió asustado antes de que activaran un dispositivo para hacer que todos los presentes que se encontraban disfrazados como personajes de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" se lanzaran sobre el trío de héroes.

-¡Que les corten la cabeza!-bramo la que iba disfrazada como la Reina de Corazones.

El trío de héroes se puso en guardia, al tiempo que Rarity desenvainaba su Tenssen, rápidamente, la muchedumbre se lanzó al ataque, Batman dio indicación de no lastimarlos, solo aturdirlos, ya que todos ellos estaban bajo el control del Sombrero Loco, varios hombres disfrazados del Conejo Blanco y del Gato Sonriente lo sujetaron por detrás.

Tweedledum se acercó a Batman con una cadena que hizo girar sobre su cabeza, justo cuando se dispuso a darle un golpe con la misma, Batman logro liberarse de sus atacantes y de un potente puñetazo en la mandíbula del contrincante, le rompió por completo la quijada, dejándole la parte inferior como si estuviera colgada y provocando que sangrara.

-Descuida, te suturaran como antes-dijo Batman con desdén antes de volver a la batalla.

Rarity vio a Tweedledee tratar de escapar, eso era algo que no permitiría, especialmente si él sabía dónde estaba su hermanita, pero viéndose rodeada de tantos sujetos no le permitirá llegar hasta él, por fortuna tenía apoyo.

Garra de Cuervo apareció a tiempo y derribo a varias personas, despejándole el camino-¡Ve por él y Diamond, dale su merecido a esos sucios cerdos!-pidió Cuervo y Rarity asintió.

La chica comenzó a correr por las escaleras, vio que Tweedledee ya casi estaba fuera del lugar, pero lanzo su Tenssen contra él y lo derribo al golpearlo en una pierna, una vez que lo recupero, se lanzó contra él y se lo levanto sin problema alguno, su fuerza aumento gracias a que estaba de muy mal humor.

-¡Escuche señorita…yo…!-Tweedledee se vio silenciado cuando Rarity le coloco su Tenssen en el cuello.

-¿Dónde está la niña que secuestraron?-cuestiono con voz sumamente gélida y el hombre trago profundamente antes de responderle.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando, el Sombrero ya estaba por realizar aquel siniestro acto, le sirvió un poco de té a la hipnotizada Sweetie Belle y él también bebió un poco, para luego comenzar a desvestirla, dejándola en ropa interior, una vez que admiro la figura de la pequeña, Jervis sonrió.

-Ahora mi querida Alicia, hoy finalmente consumaremos nuestro amor como siempre hemos querido amor mío-dijo acercando sus labios al cuerpo de la chica, besándola en la mejilla, poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a sus labios cuando…

-¡PUERCO ASQUEROSO!-grito Rarity sujetándolo por la espalda y lanzándolo contra el suelo con fuerza, para luego ver a su hermanita.

Aquella imagen la dejo congelada, pero por fortuna, su hermana estaba en trance y no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, su primera reacción fue sacarla del mismo, pero luego pensó que mejor no lo haría, ya que si lo hacía se daría cuenta de lo que casi le pasaba.

-¡No la alejaras de mí!-bramo el Sombrero lanzándose contra Rarity, sosteniendo un hacha.

Rarity reacciono y detuvo el golpe con su Tenssen, ambos comenzaron a forcejar y entonces Rarity le dio una patada en los testículos al demente sujeto, provocando que se encorvara, momento que aprovecho para darle un puñetazo que le tiro varios dientes, después de eso le piso con fuerza de nuevo los testículos, provocando que gritara de dolor con fuerza, Rarity miraba con asco y odio a aquel hombre, mientras lloraba al imaginar la terrible experiencia que su hermana casi sufría.

-Ya fue suficiente Diamond-dijo Batman apareciendo-ya se terminó-.

-Todos los inocentes ya están libres y los pendejos de sus secuaces ya están amarrados-agrego Cuervo.

Batman miro a la niña y luego al Sombrero, lo que provoco que apretara sus puños y lo levantara con fuerza-¡Esto es lo más bajo que has caído Sombrero!-.

-¡Tú estás loco! ¡Mataste a Alicia hace muchos años enfermo depravado!-grito Batman con furia, dejando a Jervis con mirada confundida, definitivamente no tenía caso tratar de razonar con él.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Después de que el Sombrero y sus matones fueron arrestados, Batman volvió solo a su base, ya que Rarity iba a llevar a su hermana de vuelta a casa, por suerte, no recordaría nada de lo que sucedió gracias a esa diadema, una vez que llego, fue recibido por Alfred.

-Me complace que haya podido salvar a esa pobre niña antes de que le pasara algo peor-dijo Alfred.

-Debiste dejarme ir con ustedes-dijo Sunset-si alguien sabe cómo lidiar con los cerdos como esos, esa soy yo-.

-Y quizás habrías retrocedido más pasos de los que has avanzado-dijo Batman-además, esto debía hacerlo Rarity-.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Rarity y su hermana por cierto?-pregunto Alfred.

-Sweetie Belle no recordara nada de lo que paso ni se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estuvo, pero para Rarity…será una imagen que difícilmente podrá olvidar-explico Batman.

-¿Y qué hay de ese puto degenerado del Sombrerero?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Corrió hace muchos años por el hoyo del Conejo Blanco y nunca salió, sus alucinaciones lo llevaran a matar de nuevo y a seguir buscando a su Alicia, eso es algo inevitable-respondió Batman con seriedad.

-Suenas muy tranquilo a pesar de saber eso-dijo Sunset.

-Porque tengo apoyo que me ayudara a impedir que él o cualquier otro demente cumplan sus ambiciones-agrego Batman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Boutique**

Rarity llevo a su hermana a su cuarto para que descansara, la pequeña se quedó profundamente dormida, mientras que la chica le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura, prometiéndose ser una mejor hermana y cuidarla mejor a partir de ese momento, se disculparía con ella cuando despertara, pero por el momento debía dejarla dormir, le puso su pijama y abandono el cuarto.

Bajo hacia la tienda para distraerse un poco con trabajo, cuando el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta llamo su atención-Bienvenido a la "Boutique Diamante" ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-.

-Oh en nada, solo quise venir a saludar a una vieja amiga-dijo una voz masculina, cuando Rarity miro de quien se trataba, su rostro se ilumino.

-¿Rodrigo?-pregunto incrédula.

-¿A quién esperabas?-pregunto Rodrigo sonriéndole.

Rarity salto de alegría y corrió a abrazar al muchacho-¡Pero…pero…! ¿Cómo? ¡Creí que el Régimen te había capturado después de que…ya sabes!-.

-Lo sé y lo lamento mucho, si no nos hubieras ocultado no habrías perdido tu hogar-se disculpó Rodrigo.

-Oh no te preocupes, si tuviera que volver a hacerlo lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo-aseguro Rarity-me alegra ver que estas bien-.

-Lo mismo digo Rarity, lo mismo digo-aseguro Rodrigo.

Un par de amigos que no se habían visto desde la aparición del Régimen y nuevamente, por azares del destino volvían a estar frente a frente, para Rarity ese día estuvo lleno de emociones, necesitaba tomar algo caliente, aunque no bebería té en mucho tiempo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Rarity aprendió que a veces no podemos darle más importancia a nuestro trabajo y pasiones que a quienes más nos aman, ahora se ha prometido ser una mejor hermana y se ha reencontrado con un viejo amigo, pero…una sombra de maldad esta por caer sobre el mundo"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _un error bastante comprensible y claro que Bane es musculo, pero también es astuto y cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Anto P:** _me disculpo por eso, a veces se me pasa eso cuando son tantos comentarios, en serio una disculpa por mi error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _es lo que estoy viendo, ya que todavía quedan otros OC, los que están del lado de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por el momento hay otros asuntos que atender, como el entrenamiento de Twilight y Sunset, que son las únicas que quedan, además de una sorpresa inesperada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _solo que este es de cierto modo mucho más siniestro que los demás por su enlace con la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _es difícil que alguien venza a Batman y si lo logra, él regresa más fuerte que antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y ahora solo quedan dos de las Hijas de la Noche, aunque a Rarity le toco un duro y angustiante momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _realmente es increíble como Harley aún cree que podrá llegar a más con el Guasón, no sé si llamar a eso amor obsesivo o estupidez total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, especialmente porque las Hijas de la Noche están fortaleciéndose y Drago quiere que su ejército se prepare para el comienzo del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es más que cierto, solo que Rainbow y Applejack lo están manejando de mejor manera que sus amigas, especialmente Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _por el momento le estoy dando espacio a los OC que faltan, aunque habrá capítulos donde no aparecerá ninguno en sus entrenamientos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pues ya viste quien fue la siguiente en el entrenamiento, fue Rarity y claro que veremos más de las locuras de ese par. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _tal vez ya no se sienta merecedor de ella porque han pasado los años y no está ni cerca de encontrar un modo de volver a su propia época o de destruir a Aku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _eso es algo que se revelara con el tiempo, por el momento fue el turno de Rarity y vaya que estuvo en un gran aprieto, pues su hermana casi fue violada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _solo es alguien que está en la Tierra por indicaciones de los encargados de las puertas al otro mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _Rainbow puede estar orgullosa, ya que como dijo Sunset, no cualquiera puede vencer a Bane. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _eso es algo que se sabrá más adelante, por ahora hay otros asuntos que atender, como el entrenamiento de las chicas que faltan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y esa debilidad siempre está en su muñeca, aunque Bane es un ser temible, el hecho de que dependa del Venom lo hacen tan predecible como a Ben 10. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _por eso Rainbow puede estar muy orgullosa, porque venció a uno de los criminales más peligrosos de todo el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _de hecho en "Batman del Futuro" se puede apreciar como quedo Bane por todo el uso que le dio al Venom, realmente debió verse venir eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _preguntas que se irán resolviendo con el tiempo, por ahora hay otra tarea que cumplir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, con un terrible recuerdo para Rarity. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _de hecho le atinaste y debo decir que también apareció tu OC para ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _veremos qué pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _eso suena a una interesante serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _el daño que está causando se está haciendo presente de muchas formas, todos los Dioses están al tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _si…olvide mencionar a ese gordito por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues acabas de ver otra, un nuevo aliado apareció y encima ayudo a salvar a la pequeña hermanita de Rarity. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _ciertamente puede estar orgullosa de lograr la hazaña que muy pocos pueden presumir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ya que Quetzalcóatl también aparece en el fic, creo que pude darle un poco de protagonismo a esas dos deidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y no te imaginas la sorpresa que tengo preparada, bueno, creo que será más para unos que para otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _finalmente veremos cómo le va a Goku contra un guerrero que ahora lo considera el villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _fue elección del creador de ese personaje, por el momento ya solo quedan dos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _pues después de varios años el Venom tuvo graves consecuencias en su cuerpo, dejándolo sumamente mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _Bane es astuto, pero en cierto modo también es muy tonto al exponerse tanto al Venom. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _realmente fue muy astuta, pero con eso se ganó el odio de muchos fans que la querían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _realmente le toco a Rarity esta vez y vaya que tiene una imagen en su mente que difícilmente va a poder olvidar, al menos no le pasó nada a su hermanita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y efectivamente le toco a ella, aunque tuvo que salvar a su hermana de las manos de un lunático depravado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Anto P, Éire, Olivia, Zultanita, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Sombra 02, Amo del Vacío, El Cazador Argentino, Lucifer, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Zeppeli, Joestar, AndrosValgreen4, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	40. Fenix y Murcielago

" _ **El Sombrerero Loco buscaba consumar su amor con Alicia, a quien asesino hace muchos años en medio de su locura y escogió a Sweetie Belle, la hermana de Rarity, para llevar a cabo sus enfermos deseos, por lo que Batman y Lady Diamond se dieron a la tarea de rescatarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, con ayuda de un antiguo aliado que también combatió al Régimen, llamado Garra de Cuervo, juntos, los 3 héroes salvaron a la pequeña y a mucha otra gente que estaba hipnotizada para poder llevar a cabo las fantasías del Sombrero, después de eso Rarity recibió una visita inesperada…un viejo amigo que se rebeló ante el Régimen volvió después de tanto tiempo"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 40**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 40 Fénix y Murciélago**

En uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad, un gran alboroto se escuchaba, mientras varias personas corrían desesperadamente, solo para terminar atrapados en unos tentáculos hechos de barro, revelando al villano Arcilla, quien alguna vez fuera el actor Basil Karol, un narcisista con todo el significado de la palabra.

-¡Corre Odd, corre!-gritaba Kenneth mientras ambos corrían con todo lo que podían de ser capturados por Arcilla.

-¡Estoy corriendo! ¡Estoy corriendo!-declaro Odd, siendo seguidos por Arcilla.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina se metieron en un restaurante abandonado, esperando haber burlado a Arcilla, pero el criminal los vio en el momento en que entraron al restaurante y no tardo en ingresar de nuevo, rugiendo con ferocidad, cuando algo extraño llamo su atención.

-¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras! ¿En dónde habías estado?-pregunto Kenneth vestido con un traje de color negro.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¡Estabas en otro de tus baños de lodo para rejuvenecer, al menos pudiste haberte lavado! ¡Pero al menos ya estás aquí, así que más vale que te prepares, no olvides que hoy es un día muy importante para nuestro restaurante, un crítico de gran importancia vendrá a visitarnos y si no le gusta nuestra comida nos clausurara!-exclamo Kenneth al tiempo que le ponía un mandil y un gorro de chef.

-¡Pero yo…!-antes de que Arcilla terminara su frase, la puerta se abrió y Odd entro dando pasos como todo un crítico culinario.

-¡Ya llego!-grito Kenneth alarmado-¡Bienvenido señor crítico, permítame ofrecerle el menú!-.

-No es necesario, solo tráiganme el platillo que ha hecho famoso a su restaurante y si me gusta les daré la máxima puntuación-aseguro Odd.

-¡Por supuesto señor y tiene suerte, ya que ese platillo es la especialidad del chef! ¿Qué esperas amigo? ¡Ve y prepara tu famosa especialidad!-indico Kenneth empujando a Arcilla a la cocina-¡Y recuerda, todo el futuro de nuestro restaurante depende de ti! No hay presión-dijo Kenneth abandonando la cocina.

Una vez que Arcilla se quedó solo, comenzó a pensar que podría darle al crítico para que le gustara y entonces reacciono, rápidamente salió de la cocina y vio que el par de amigos ya no estaba, lo que provoco que gritara con furia al darse cuenta de que fue engañado.

Kenneth y Odd abandonaron con rapidez el local, corriendo hasta un callejón, donde comenzaron a recuperar el aliento, para luego comenzar a reírse-¡Definitivamente somos unos genios!-declaro Odd.

-¿Somos? ¡Soy yo el que tiene que pensar todo con rapidez!-le recordó Kenneth-pero debo admitirlo, me sorprende la facilidad con la que esos tipos caen en nuestros trucos-.

-Es divertido en cierto modo-dijo Odd comenzando a reírse-¡Me habría gustado ver la cara de ese tipo cuando se dio cuenta que lo engañamos!-.

-¡Realmente puede imitar a cualquier, pero se ve que ya no le queda mucha materia gris en esa cabeza cubierta de lodo!-agrego Kenneth.

Mientras ambos se reían, no se dieron cuenta que Arcilla apareció detrás de ellos y los escuchaba decir todas esas cosas de él con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa, hasta que finalmente les dio un golpe a ambos en la cabeza dejándolos noqueados, para así podérselos llevar y comenzar con su plan.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **DPGC**

La Bati Señal había sido encendida y ahora Celestia se encontraba en el techo esperando a que el Caballero de la Noche llegara, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir, siendo acompañado por Firebird, quien se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, cuando solo eran ellos dos.

-Qué bueno que llegaste-dijo Celestia-tenemos problemas en…-Celestia no pudo terminar, ya que Batman le dio una leve cachetada.

-Lo siento Celestia, solo confirmaba-dijo Batman.

-Supongo que cuando se trata de Arcilla es mejor estar 100% seguro-reconoció Celestia-con él libre no sabes en quien puedas confiar-.

-Eso es ridículo-intervino Sunset-ese tipo no es más que un enorme imitador, estoy segura de que debe haber un modo de exponerlo-.

-No lo subestimes Firebird, desde hace años que Arcilla dejo de ser un simple imitador-dijo Batman-desde que aprendió a obtener un poco del ADN de las personas que tocaba literalmente se convirtió en un ser que puede tomar la forma exacta de cualquier persona, reunió varios tipos de ADN en su cuerpo que literalmente ya no queda nada del ADN de la persona que fue-.

-Basil Karol-nombro Celestia-un destino terrible para un hombre que solo quería que todo el mundo lo viera-.

-¿Por qué crees que haya secuestrado a tantas personas?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Batman de brazos cruzados.

-Lo más probable es que quiera una audiencia-señalo Batman con seriedad y expresión analítica.

-¿Audiencia?-.

-Lo que debes entender de Arcilla es que es un narcisista, le gusta que lo vean y que lo admiren, quiere que todos lo idolatren y lo vean como un ser excepcional, fue por eso que decidió hacer todo lo posible para convertirse en el centro de atención de actores, admiradores, prensa, etc.-explico Batman.

Celestia silbo impresionada-Definitivamente es un sujeto que grandes problemas…-antes de continuar con la conversación, la puerta se abrió con violencia.

-¡Comisionada, recibimos informes de que Arcilla está atacando el lado este de la ciudad!-informo el oficial.

Al escuchar eso, Celestia volteo a ver a Batman, pero este ya se había ido-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-pregunto divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tal como le informaron a Celestia, después de atacar el barrio pobre, Arcilla se dirigió hacia el lado este de la ciudad, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que el barrio pobre, atrapar personas, pero justo antes de que pudiera atrapar a una niña que estaba cerca, Batman llego y le dio una patada, derribando al imponente monstruo de barro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sunset revisando a la niña, la cual asintió-¡Ve y busca un lugar seguro pronto!-indico la aprendiz de Batman y la niña corrió.

Sunset se colocó al lado de Batman y ambos encararon a Arcilla, el cual se levantó sumamente molesto-¡No se metan en mis asuntos!-bramo Arcilla furioso.

-¡Esto ya lo has intentado Arcilla, retener personas contra su voluntad solo para que te vean!-exclamo Batman.

Arcilla gruño al escuchar eso-¡No es de tu incumbencia y estas equivocado, claro que quiero que me vean, pero también deseo ya no ser el único de mi especie! ¡Quiero ser más que eso!-declaro convirtiendo sus brazos en pinzas y lanzando un golpe contra ambos héroes.

Ambos héroes evadieron el golpe a tiempo, Batman lanzo varios Bati Boomerangs contra el villano de barro, esperando que la electricidad funcionara, pero esta no logro detener al lunático, quien lanzo un golpe con su brazo transformado en una maza, el golpe fue directo y estrello a Batman contra una pared.

Arcilla se acercó con pasos peligrosos y convirtió su otro brazo en un pico, pero Sunset llego a tiempo y bloqueo el ataque con su Espada Solar, cuya llama logro quemar a Arcilla, obligándolo a retroceder y mirar a la chica sorprendido.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Ni siquiera el fuego puede dañarme!-bramo Arcilla sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasarle.

-¡Pero quizás el Fuego Divino si pueda hacerte mucho daño!-expreso Sunset lanzándose al ataque y golpeándolo con su espada.

Tal como dedujo, su espada lograba dañar a Arcilla, el criminal comenzó a retroceder, hacía mucho que algún tipo de arma era capaz de lastimarlo y eso lo dejaba perplejo, Sunset se dispuso a terminar la batalla con un certero golpe, pero a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de los hechos sucedidos hacia unos días, cuando ella y Twiligth…

Arcilla noto que la chica estaba distraída y le dio un golpe, estrellando a Sunset contra la pared, aunque el villano quería terminar con ambos héroes, sus heridas lo lastimaban mucho, por lo que decidió retirarse para recuperarse, por suerte, Batman aprovecho su distracción para lanzarle un localizador, mismo que fue absorbido por su cuerpo.

Una vez que Arcilla se marchó y ambos héroes se recuperaron, el Caballero de la Noche llamo al Bati Móvil y ambos se dirigieron hacia el mismo-Esto trae recuerdos ¿verdad?-pregunto Sunset sonriendo divertida.

-Y algunos no son tan gratos-señalo Batman y la chica bajo la vista avergonzada, ya que fue cuando su comportamiento iba más allá de lo tolerable.

El Bati Móvil se puso en marcha y Batman obtuvo la señal de su localizador, al parecer, Arcilla estaba escapando por las alcantarillas, dirigiéndose hacia la fundidora de la ciudad, seguramente ahí estaba su escondite y también ahí tenía a toda la gente que secuestro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Fundidora**

En cuanto Arcilla volvió a su escondite, miro a sus prisioneros, ya tenía los asientos para comenzar con su espectáculo, pero primero quería tener a sus nuevos socios a su lado, ya estaba harto de ser la única criatura de barro en la ciudad y era cierto, adoraba ser visto y admirado, pero en ocasiones, hasta aquellos que buscan ser adorados más que nada en el mundo, también ansiaban un poco de compañía y eso era algo que Arcilla pronto obtendría.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Bati Móvil se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la fundidora, mientras Sunset hablaba con Batman sobre las acciones de Arcilla-¿Qué crees que quiso decir conque pronto tendría compañía?-pregunto Sunset.

-Arcilla es un narcisista, pero también es un humano o al menos le queda algo de humano, ya que gran parte de él ahora solo es un montón de lodo que puede tomar literalmente cualquier forma, pero incluso los que son como él a veces quiere la compañía de otros-explico Batman.

-¿Crees que quiera convertir a toda esa gente en seres como él?-pregunto Sunset aterrada ante esa idea.

-No, no a toda al menos, él quiere compañía, pero también quiere verse adorado, convertirá a muchas personas en monstruos como él, sí, pero también dejara a una gran multitud normal para que se vuelvan su audiencia cautiva, él quiere verse adorado, quiere compañía, pero no pretende compartir esa adoración-explico Batman.

-Que confuso y loco-dijo Sunset.

-Mientras nos acercamos, quiero que me digas que fue lo que paso exactamente entre Twilight y tú cuando el Guasón ataco-dijo Batman, dejando a Sunset con el rostro muy rojo-ya sé lo que paso entre Applejack y Rainbow, ellas mismas lo saben y creo que muy pronto encontraran la respuesta que necesitan-.

-Si ya sabes lo que paso entre ellas, también debes saber lo que ocurrió con Twilight y conmigo-dedujo Sunset.

-Lo sé, pero quería que tú me lo dijeras-explico Batman.

Sunset suspiro con cansancio-Creo que ni yo misma sé exactamente que paso, solo sé que quería abrazarla, besarla, sentirla, todo en ella me parecía…hipnótico, tierno…pero…Twilight quiere actuar como si nada hubiera pasado-.

-¿Y tú?-.

-Yo…yo no sé qué es lo que quiero-reconoció Sunset con vergüenza-solo sé que…no sé nada-agrego riéndose de sí misma.

-Lo entiendo-.

-Batman… ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado? De ser así ¿Cómo sabes si estás enamorado o no?-.

Batman no respondió esa pregunta, permaneció en silencio en todo momento-No soy el indicado para responder esa pregunta-.

-Pero eres Batman…tú tienes todas las respuesta-dijo Sunset.

-No las tengo, pero las busco-corrigió Batman-escucha Firebird, hay cosas en mi vida con las cuales no soy capaz de lidiar, cada vez que me doy la oportunidad de amar a una persona ocurre algo que me demuestra lo que siempre he creído, que yo no puedo quedarme con nadie por más que lo desee, siempre termino con el corazón roto o termino viendo como asesinan a quien me rodea, incluso veo alejarse de mí a quienes me importan-.

-Batman…yo…-.

-Mi padre me dijo una vez que en ocasiones un sacrificio es necesario y por mucho tiempo no entendí lo que me quiso decir, hasta que Stranger me lo mostro-explico Batman-en el aniversario de mi peor noche, mientras estaba en mi lugar sagrado, Stranger se apareció y me mostro como habría sido mi vida si mis padres hubieran sobrevivido a ese asalto y si nunca me hubiera propuesto convertirme en Batman-.

-¿Y cómo fue?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Batman con mucha atención.

-Mi vida era buena, mis padres estaban vivos, estaba casado y tenía un hijo-respondió Batman sin expresión alguna en su tono de voz.

-Suena a que por fin tenía la paz que tanto ansiaba-dijo Sunset sonriéndole.

-Pero todo eso tenía un precio-dijo Batman dejando confundida a Sunset-aunque mi deseo se hizo realidad, vi que la ciudad estaba en caos, sometida por pandilleros que usaban mascaras del Guasón y del Espantapájaros, todos en guerra y con la policía en medio, que Jim Gordon quedo en estado vegetal por culpa de las pandillas, Ras Al Ghul logro apoderarse de más de la mitad de Europa matando a muchos en el proceso y Ricardo…si Batman para guiarlo asesino a Tony Zucco, el hombre que mató a sus padres y pronto sería llevado a la silla eléctrica-conto Batman dejando a Sunset congelada.

-Yo…no sé qué decir…-.

-Ese era mi más preciado deseo, pero entonces comprendí lo que mi padre quiso decir; "a veces un sacrificio es necesario" y tenía razón, porque si Batman no existiera y ese era el destino que le esperaba a la ciudad, al mundo y a mis amigos ¿Qué destino podría esperarlas a ustedes?-señalo Batman-hay veces en que quisiera tener una vida normal, pero luego recuerdo que no puedo tenerla, eso es algo que jamás tendré, pero está bien, igual tengo algo que es mejor que una simple vida normal-.

-¿Y que sería eso?-pregunto Sunset.

-Ustedes-respondió Batman con simplicidad, dejando a Sunset sorprendida y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro-llegamos-.

Batman detuvo el Bati Móvil en el estacionamiento de la fundidora, ambos héroes descendieron y dispararon sus ganchos hacia el techo, pero antes de subir, Batman detuvo a Sunset, la cual se quedó confundida por la acción del Caballero de la Noche.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto confundida.

-Tu espada puede dañar a Arcilla, si la usas adecuadamente puedes petrificarlo, lo que nos daría el tiempo suficiente para llevarlo a Arkahm, pero debes dejar de lado todo lo que te atormenta en estos momentos, no pienses en Twilight ni en ninguna otra cosa, ahora mismo solo importa detener a Arcilla ¿has entendido?-pregunto Batman.

Sunset asintió-Ahora mismo solo importa detener a Arcilla y salvar a sus rehenes-agrego sonriendo, dejando complacido al Caballero de la Noche.

Ambos héroes subieron hasta el techo y acercándose a las ventanas pudieron ver que Arcilla había confeccionado un escenario, donde tenía a cientos de personas amarradas, como un público cautivo, del criminal no había rastro alguno, hasta que este apareció, llevando sobre una carretilla a…

-¿Kenneth? ¿Odd? ¿Qué hacen ese par de tontos aquí?-pregunto Sunset imaginándose la respuesta.

Arcilla llevaba a ambos amigos amarrados en la carretilla, acercándose a la rampa-¡Ay! ¿Qué va a hacer con nosotros?-pregunto Kenneth asustado.

-¡Pronto serán parte de mi familia de arcilla!-respondió el criminal sonriendo de manera siniestra.

-Pero si estamos locos ¿verdad Odd?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¡Si, si! ¡Locos!-apoyo Odd y ambos comenzaron a reírse como dementes para confirmar sus palabras.

Más Arcilla los llevo directamente hacia la rampa que los llevaría hasta su inminente destino-¿No es esa la rampa que nos llevara a bañarnos en el lodo mutante, verdad?-pregunto Kenneth sabiendo la respuesta.

Por toda respuesta, Arcilla sujeto a Odd y lo coloco en la rampa-¡No, no!-grito Odd antes de que la rampa comenzara a llevarlo hasta el lodo donde se convertiría en un ser como Arcilla.

-¿No podemos discutirlo?-pregunto Kenneth cuando Arcilla lo coloco también, riéndose de forma siniestra.

-Pronto tendré a mis hermanos conmigo y luego tendré la adoración que tanto he deseado ¡Que tanto merezco!-bramo Arcillo-¡No sé ignorado nunca más! ¡Aprenderán cuan especial soy en realidad!-declaraba con una sonrisa.

-¡Y te arrepentirás!-declaro Batman dándole una patada sorpresiva y derribando a Arcilla, quien no tardo en ponerse en pie.

-¡Batman ayúdanos!-gritaron los rehenes asustados por la imponente figura de Arcilla.

El criminal formo una garra de metal en su mano derecha y la lanzo contra Batman, quien rodo por el suelo y esquivo el ataque, pero Arcilla no había terminado y la aparición de Batman lo había puesto sumamente molesto.

-¡No iba a hacerles daños, los iba a mantener con vida para que pudieran verme para siempre!-bramo atacando a Batman.

-¡Realmente necesitas buscar otro sentido a tu vida!-declaro Batman evadiendo el ataque.

Por su parte, Sunset se lanzó a ayudar a Kenneth y Odd, los cuales ya estaban cada vez más cerca de caer en el estanque con el lodo mutado de Arcilla, para terminar convirtiéndose en uno más como él, por fortuna, Sunset los salvo justo a tiempo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Sunset con seriedad.

-Gracias a usted-agradeció Kenneth sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Quédense aquí mientras terminamos con esto-indico Sunset lanzándose a la batalla.

-¿Crees que lo dijo sin darse cuenta que aún estamos amarrados?-pregunto Odd y Kenneth asintió.

Arcilla acorralo a Batman y se dispuso a aplastarlo convirtiendo su mano en un gigantesco mazo con picos, pero Sunset lo pateo por la espalda, estrellándolo contra el suelo y con unas cuantas piruetas se colocó al lado de su maestro.

-¡Parece que llegue a tiempo para darte apoyo!-declaro Sunset viendo como Arcilla volvía a incorporarse, nuevamente con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¡No se metan en esto! ¡Lo único que quiero es que todos me vean, que miren lo especial que soy! ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-cuestiono Arcilla furioso.

-Que tú mismo no te das cuenta de eso-dijo Batman, dejando confundido a Arcilla-no eres más que un chiquillo malcriado, mismo que quiere ser el centro de atención del universo, pero lo que nunca has entendido ni entenderás es que la gente se fija en otros cuando estos hacen algo que cambie el mundo para mejor, a ti no te importa nada más que tú mismo, no te interesa cambiar al mundo, solo quieres ser adorado sin haber hecho nada que merezca esa adoración-.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-bramo Arcilla enrollándose sobre sí mismo, convirtiéndose en una bola demoledora que arremetió contra ambos héroes.

Tanto Batman con Sunset dispararon sus ganchos hacia el techo y se elevaron, esquivando el golpe de Arcilla, quien choco contra la pared, pero naturalmente volvió a aparecer sin el menor rasguño, Sunset gruño ante eso, definitivamente ese tipo era difícil de lastimar.

-¡Ese cretino no se detiene con nada!-exclamo alarmada.

-¡Hay algo que puede detenerlo!-señalo Batman-¡La electricidad, el hielo y el fuego ya no funcionan como antes, pero tu espada es un Fuego Divino, es lo único que puede frenarlo!-.

Sunset recordó lo que hablo con Batman hacia tan solo unas cuantas horas, su espada podía detener a Arcilla, pero debía dejar de lado sus otros pensamientos, mismos que involucraban lo que paso con Twilight hacía unos días, estaba entrenada, podía hacerlo, debía hacerlo o toda esa gente pagaría el precio de su fracaso.

-¡Lo distraeré mientras tú lo atacas, solo tendrás una oportunidad, no la desperdicies!-indico Batman y Sunset asintió.

Arcilla lanzo varias bolas de lodo contra Batman, quien se lanzó contra él con rapidez, dándole una patada en el abdomen, rápidamente, Arcilla arremetió de nuevo, Batman esquivo el ataque con agilidad y le disparo un shock eléctrico, pero no le hizo ni cosquillas al imponente criminal.

-¡Buen intento viejo amigo! ¡Pero no soy el mismo Arcilla al que siempre venciste!-declaro Arcilla lanzando un golpe contra Batman, dándole directamente y estrellándolo contra la pared.

Batman se levantó y lanzo varias bombas congeladoras contra Arcilla, mismas que comenzaron a congelar su cuerpo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, ya que Arcilla se liberó con facilidad, dejando a Batman con expresión seria, definitivamente Arcilla evoluciono mucho en los últimos años, pero en el fondo aún seguía siendo el mismo Basil Karlo que se moría por atención, que quería que todos lo vieran como si fuera el centro del universo.

-Puede que hayas evolucionado en cierto modo y puede ser que ya no quede rastro alguno del hombre que fuiste antes de convertirte en Arcilla, pero sigues siendo el mismo mocoso infantil que solo quiere que le presten atención y que lo adoren-señalo Batman.

-¡Voy a cerrar esa asquerosa boca para siempre!-bramo Arcilla preparando su golpe mortal, pero entonces Sunset salió de la nada con su espada envuelta en llamas, clavándola en la espalda de Arcilla-¿Qué?-.

-¡Veamos que tanto soportas el calor de un fuego divino!-declaro Sunset sonriendo.

Fue entonces que el cuerpo de Arcilla comenzó a endurecerse, provocando que Arcilla gritara lleno de pánico-¿Qué me estás haciendo? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Así no es como debía terminar! ¡No!-grito antes de quedar convertido en piedra sólida.

Sunset retiro su espada y miro la estatua que quedo de Arcilla-Buen trabajo Firebird-felicito Batman.

-Gracias-.

-Oigan… ¿no está muerto o sí?-pregunto Kenneth apareciendo junto con Odd y comenzando a desamarrar a los rehenes.

-No, solo quedo convertido en estatua, le tomara mucho tiempo poder liberarse y para cuando lo haga ya estará en Arkahm de nuevo-respondió Batman sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Más tarde**

La policía llego a tiempo y ahora llevaban a Arcilla de vuelta a Arkahm, mientras los paramédicos atendían a la gente en caso de que hubieran recibido algún tipo de herida, Celestia estaba hablando con Batman y Firebird en esos momentos.

-Ya hemos preparado una celda especial para Arcilla, tal como nos dijiste Batman, innovamos la misma para que haya ductos que disparen pequeñas flamas que le impidan usar sus poderes-señalo Celestia.

-Bien, cuando se trata de Arcilla siempre hay que ser más innovadores-señalo Batman.

Firebird permanecía en silencio en todo momento, hecho que Celestia noto-¿Le ocurre algo señorita?-pregunto preocupada y Firebird no respondió-déjeme adivinar, tiene problemas con sus sentimientos respecto a una persona-dedujo Celestia.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe…?-.

-Soy muy observadora, no por nada llegue a ser comisionada-respondió Celestia quiñándole un ojo de manera divertida-y si me permite darle un consejo, no tema a reconocer si lo que siente por esa persona es más que una amistad, mejor asegúrese de que sea la persona indicada para darle ese amor-.

-¿Qué si es la "indicada"? Es más que eso-dijo Sunset sin darse cuenta y con un tono muy soñador.

-Eso es bueno, entonces no tenga miedo en aceptar sus sentimientos, pero antes de poder expresárselos asegúrese de que esa persona sienta lo mismo por usted, porque no hay nada más hermoso en este mundo que ser amado-aseguro Celestia colocándole una mano en el hombro y por alguna extraña razón, ambas se sintieron con mucha paz ante ese contacto físico y también una intensa alegría, mientras sus corazones latían llenos de emoción-bueno, tengo que irme a hacer el informe, pero primero debo asegurarme de que este gigante de piedra llegue a Arkahm-.

-Manténgame informado de cualquier cosa-pidió Batman y Celestia asintió.

Cuando Celestia se retiró, Sunset la miro con una sonrisa, hecho que Batman noto, también observo las reacciones de Celestia y comenzó a tener sospechas, pero como siempre hacía, primero debía reunir toda la evidencia y luego comprobarla antes de poder tomar acciones, fue cuando Sunset lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Me agrada-dijo sonriendo, ya que era la primera vez que convivía con la comisionada de esa manera tan cercana-ahora entiendo porque Twilight la idolatraba tanto ¿sabes? Creo que tú y ella harían una linda pareja-señalo, provocando que Batman la mirara sin expresión alguna, misma que siempre lograba intimidar-mejor…le dejo los chistes a Pinkie Pie-.

-Opino lo mismo-señalo Batman con total tranquilidad.

Ese día habían detenido a otro lunático que ansiaba dañar a los ciudadanos de Gótica y Batman ahora ya tenía una pista sobre el paradero de la hija de la Comisionada Celestia.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Arcilla trato de crear a más seres como él y también de tener una audiencia cautiva para que lo vieran y adoraran por siempre, pero Batman y Firebird evitaron sus planes, ahora Batman ha comenzado a sospechar donde podrá estar la hija de la Comisionada Celestia"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **DEBO DECIR QUE EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER REALMENTE ME EMOCIONO, LA BATALLA FUE EXTRAORDINARIA, AUNQUE ME SENTI COMO ZENO SAMA CUANDO DAISHIKAN SAMA LA DETUVO, AHORA HAY QUE REUNIR A LOS 10 GUERREROS, PERO ME DIO RISA LO DE CHAMPA, ESPERANDO QUE HIT TUVIERA 9 HERMANOS, LO UNICO QUE NO ME GUSTO ES QUE YA VA A SALIR BRA, ESA MOCOSA NO ME AGRADA, NO DESDE QUE VI COMO LA PONEN EN MULTIVERSE**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ciertamente es una imagen que no será fácil de olvidar, por suerte, su hermanita no tendrá que tener esa imagen en su mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _de hecho, será por separado, ya que el entrenamiento individual es para probar a cada una por separado y con Sunset Batman quería ver que tanto ha mejorado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no creo que debas sentir mucha pena por él, leí su historia en los Comics, debo decir que todo fue muy triste, pero desgraciadamente él tomó la decisión de no escuchar a sus padres ni al médico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _aún quedan muchas cosas que hacer antes de la aparición de todos los OC, por eso pido paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Anto P:** _ya le toco a Sunset Shimmer entrenar con Batman, siendo algo nostálgico para ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _esa es una de las peores cosas que te pueden pasar, espero que te mejores pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _¿en qué sentido exactamente? Es decir, los motivos por los cuales deba recurrir a Fox. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _claro que me interesa y gracias por avisarme, por esta semana considerare no ponerles ausencias a sus personajes, ya que me lo estas comunicando a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es algo que realmente me está sorprendiendo, sabía que sería mi obra maestra, pero nunca creí que llegara tan lejos en tan poco tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _tranquilo, ella aparecerá en su momento, por ahora hay otras cosas que atender, especialmente quedando solo una de las chicas por entrenar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente, especialmente porque nunca sabemos que pueda pasar después, como casi ocurre con Sweetie Belle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _tengo desde que Zeno Sama dio ese anuncio esperándolo, pero no…tuvieron que alargar demasiado la Saga de Trunks, realmente fue molesto que hicieran eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _lo que significa que el Opening no mintió, aunque me pregunto, si él no era el más fuerte ¿Cómo será Jiren? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _eso es bastante cierto, especialmente cuando se trata de un miembro de tu familia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y a veces hasta pueden ocurrir tragedias irreparables, como se ha mostrado en este mundo cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y como dijo Batman, el Sombrerero volverá a sus andadas, pues hace años que cayó en el hoyo del Conejo Blanco y nunca volvió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _no creo que al punto en que quedo Jervis Tech, ya que él literalmente está obsesionado con que su vida sea tal como esa historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _con el Sombrerero Loco siempre te debes esperar que haga las cosas de ese cuento de un modo muy retorcido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _Batman tiene no uno, sino cientos de aliados en todo el mundo, así como también cientos de millones de enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _creo que eso es lo que podemos llamar ironía de la vida, tanto que se enorgullecía de eso y como terminó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ahora solo queda un miembro del equipo y se trata de la líder de las Hijas de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y algunos reciben una sopa de su propia medicina, convirtiéndose en los esclavos sexuales de otros reos mucho peores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _pues claro, aun les debo mucho a los OC que faltan, así como también una pequeña sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _es Batman, tiene tantos amigos y aliados como enemigos, incluso los enemigos de sus aliados son sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _para mí no es bueno que aparezca, odio a esa chica, especialmente por como la ponen en Multiverse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _estoy pensando en un modo en que aparezcan los personajes que quedan y tengan un momento emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _tuve que hacerlo así, ya que ese personaje va a tener algo con Rarity. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _creo que eso es una demostración de que nada bueno puede salir de una sustancia que parezca un tipo de droga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y acabas de ver el nuevo capítulo, esta vez con el entrenamiento con Sunset y su enfrentamiento con Arcilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _para Batman no existe imposibles, incluso conoce a cientos de personas, incluso temibles villanos que son enemigos de sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _con los locos no te puedes esperar lo predecible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _pues ya viste quien fue la siguiente en aparecer, Sunset, ahora solo queda la líder del grupo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _eso es muy cierto, excepto para el Guasón, aunque él no los violaría, pero no dudaría en usarlos de alguna forma para sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _de hecho le toco a Firebird y para comprender a este Sombrerero debes ver su historia en los comics, realmente te deja estático. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, Anto P, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Cazador Argentino, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Sombra 02, FreedomGundam96, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Zeppeli, Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Moon-9215, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Bowser300000, Amo del Vacío, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	41. Estrella y Murcielago

" _ **Basil Karlo, mejor conocido como Arcilla, capturo a cientos de personas con la finalidad de crear a más seres como él y al mismo tiempo tener un público cautivo que lo mirara, lo alabara y lo admirara por la eternidad, pero Batman y Firebird se interpusieron en sus planes, pero…en un principio, Sunset estaba muy desconcentrada debido a los hechos que ocurrieron cuando el Guasón hipnotizo a la gente unos días atrás, ya que ella estuvo a punto de llegar muy lejos con Twilight y ahora no sabe cuáles son sus sentimientos por ella…después de vencer a Arcilla, Celestia le dio un sabio consejos y ahora Sunset debe definir sus sentimientos por la chica que la salvo de las tinieblas, pero…"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 41**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 41 Estrella y Murciélago**

 **Bati Cueva**

Bruno se encontraba observando a Twilight, quien tenía que pasar por una prueba en la cual debía usar todo el razonamiento y conocimiento que tuviera, la prueba era muy simple, tenía que escoger 3 caminos, uno de ellos la llevaría hasta un cuarto lleno de todo tipos de libros que le podrían encantar, si los encontraba entonces serían todos suyos, pero si fallaba…bueno, le esperaban algunas sorpresas preparadas por la alegre Pinkie Pie.

Twilight se quedó un momento en silencio, meditando cual podría ser la posible ruta que la llevaría a todos esos maravillosos libros, hizo uno que otro diagrama y analizo todas las posibles rutas, también trato de pensar del modo en que lo haría Batman, finalmente creyó encontrar la respuesta, el lado derecho estaba descartado, al igual que el izquierdo, ya que podía sentir un extraño olor proveniente de cada uno, así como también sonidos muy peculiares.

Tras analizar todo unas diez veces más, finalmente opto por el camino de en medio, ya que ahí no se escuchaba nada ni olía raro, además de que en las paredes había un gran número de citas bibliográficas, entonces ese debía ser el camino correcto, rápidamente corrió por el mismo hacia donde creyó estaban los libros, recibiendo un pastelazo justo en el rostro.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero no es posible!-exclamo alarmada.

-Te equivocaste-dijo Batman apareciendo con total tranquilidad en su rostro.

-Pero…no lo entiendo…todas las pruebas que hice indicaban que el camino de en medio era el indicado ¿acaso era algunos de los otros dos?-pregunto Twilight.

-De hecho, los 3 eran erróneos-dijo Bruno dejando confundida a la chica, Bruno le indico que lo siguiera de regreso al principio-eres una de mis estudiantes más brillantes, quizás la más inteligente de todas, incluso has superado a Sunset-Bruno noto como Twilight se ponía algo incomoda al escuchar mencionar a la peli fuego-pero tienes un grave problema-.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Que no te permites ver más allá de la lógica, crees que todo es investigación seria, no te permites ver algo que no sea el aspecto científico, eso impidió que te dieras cuenta de que podría haber un cuarto camino oculto-y tras decir eso, Bruno golpeo una pared y un pasadizo secreto se abrió, mismo que llevaba precisamente a esa hermosa colección de libros.

Twilight se quedó muda ante aquella visión-Vaya, pero…no tiendo…eso no tiene sentido…-.

-Twilight, a veces la respuesta más obvia no siempre es la correcta-señalo Batman de manera misteriosa.

Antes de que Twilight hiciera algún comentario, Alfred hizo acto de aparición-Disculpe señor y señorita Sparkle, pero creo que esto es algo que deben ver cuanto antes-informo.

Bruno y Twilight se dirigieron a ver qué era lo que pasaba, las cámaras de vigilancia captaron el momento en que Edward Nygma, mejor conocido como Riddler o el Acertijo, estaba en el muelle de la ciudad, aparentemente preparando un nuevo acto de acertijos para la ciudad, aunque esta vez con una caja llena de peligrosas bombas.

-Hay trabajo que hacer-dijo Bruno colocándose la máscara, Twilight hizo lo mismo y pronto el dúo dinámico abordo el Bati Móvil.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Muelle**

En compañía de su sequito, el criminal de los acertijos observaba como sus tropas colocaban pequeños pero poderosos aparatos explosivos en puntos estratégicos de la ciudad, su plan era muy simple, la ciudad debía deducir un solo acertijo que se dividía en 10, si lo lograban todas esas bombas se desactivarían, pero si fallaban tendrían el mismo destino que Metrópolis.

-El Guasón puede creer que nos tiene a todos intimidados, veamos que piensa cuando vea que yo he conseguido la destrucción del héroe al cual ni siquiera él pudo vencer-dijo Riddler sonriendo.

Sus secuaces ya casi terminaban, cuando un destello de luz salió de la nada, destruyendo el aparato, lo que provoco una mirada de sorpresa en Riddler, quien busco al causante de eso, topándose con Batman y Magic Star.

-Batman, llegaste más rápido de lo normal-dijo Riddler.

-He estado más atento a los movimientos de la escoria de Gótica desde lo ocurrido en Metrópolis-señalo Batman.

-Eso veo, es una lástima que no me pueda quedar a platicar ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Riddler lanzando a sus tropas contra el dúo dinámico.

Batman y Magic Star saltaron, comenzando su lucha contra los aliados de Riddler, quien comenzó a buscar una ruta de escape cuanto antes, siendo divisado por Magic Star, quien derribo a dos de sus hombres para lanzarse tras el criminal, el cual la estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, una de las nuevas aliadas de Batman, realmente es curioso como él hace a un lado todo ese teatro del héroe solitario con facilidad-dijo Riddler.

-¡Eso es algo digno de admirar!-declaro Twilight lanzándose contra Riddler y comenzando una intensa batalla.

Ambos chocaban sus respectivas armas con mucha fuerza, Riddler lanzo un golpe con su vara en forma de signo de interrogación, mismo que Twilight bloqueo con Vara, para luego lanzarse contra él en una potente embestida, provocando que ambos cayeran en un contenedor del muelle.

Riddler cayó al suelo con fuerza, pero se levantó a tiempo para evitar un ataque más de Twilight, con una sonrisa-No creas que mi vara solo sirve para golpear, tiene otros usos-explico Riddler disparando un rayo contra Twilight.

La chica lo esquivo lanzándose al suelo, el disparo de Riddler golpeo con fuerza la parte de arriba del contenedor que provoco que este se cerrara, dejándolos atrapados, como si eso no fuera suficiente, mientras Batman luchaba contra los esbirros de Riddler, uno de ellos se subió a una grúa y trato de arrollarlo, pero Batman lo esquivo a tiempo, el problema fue que al estar peleando en el muelle no había mucho para girar o maniobrar adecuadamente, lo que provoco que la grúa chocara contra el mismo contenedor donde se encontraban Magic Star y Riddler, el contenedor rodo y cayó al mar, comenzando a hundirse.

-¡Magic Star!-grito Batman al ver eso, para luego terminar con rapidez con todos los hombres de Riddler y correr hacia el lugar donde cayó, una expresión de preocupación apareció en su rostro, pero al menos sabía que Twilight podría lidiar con esa situación hasta que llegara en su rescate.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El contenedor se hundía lentamente, con la heroína y el villano atrapados, fue cuando el mismo lugar comenzó a llenarse de agua, hecho que dejo divertido a Riddler-Vaya, que hermosa ironía, he sobrevivido a tantas cosas y ahora parece que voy a morir ahogado, en compañía de una de las mascotas de Batman-.

-¿Eso te parece divertido?-pregunto Twilight mirándolo con dureza.

-Por el contrario, me siento decepcionado, si tenía que morir con héroe, habría preferido que este fuera Batman, así me convertiría en leyenda-dijo Riddler-respóndeme a esto; soy ligero como una pluma, pero el hombre más fuerte no puede soportarme por más de un minuto ¿Qué soy?-.

-La respiración-respondió Twilight con bastante seguridad al tiempo que analizaba todo el lugar.

-Vaya, realmente eres muy lista, solo Batman había respondido mis acertijos de esa forma tan acertada-observo Riddler sonriendo.

Twilight se dio cuenta de que tendrían unos 30 minutos de oxigeno antes de que se acabara, pero confiaba plenamente en que Batman llegaría a tiempo a rescatarlos, después de todo, era Batman, por lo que decidió hacer una pregunta que la inquietaba desde hacía tiempo.

-No lo entiendo-dijo volteando a ver al criminal, el cual se sentó al otro lado del contenedor-usted es un hombre sumamente brillante, pudo haber hecho algo grandioso con su don, ayudado a mucha gente ¿Cómo fue que escogió la vida de crimen? ¿Por qué escogió ser un monstruo y un asesino?-pregunto Twilight.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Magic Star, Riddler se rio divertido y miro a la chica-Eres alguien sumamente brillante, pero para saber si mereces saber esa respuesta respóndeme a esto; soy un número infinito en el comienzo, un vividor en lo profundo del bosque, el ojo que te hace falta en la tatema, un omelet que semeja caspa ¿Qué soy?-.

Twilight se quedó analizando la pregunta un momento y finalmente dio con la respuesta-Un piojo-respondió con total seguridad y Riddler silbo impresionado.

-Realmente eres brillante, muy bien, para empezar te diré que mi infancia no fue la mejor de todas…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Desde muy pequeño me di cuenta que era diferente a todos los demás, tenía un alto coeficiente intelectual, más desarrollado que cualquier alumno de universidad, sin embargo, lo que más me apasionaba en la vida eran los acertijos, resolver su complejidad, descubrir nuevas formas de enigmas, todo, entender la mente humana, el mayor de todos los acertijos, pero para mi padre…bueno, eso era una pérdida de tiempo.**

 **Siempre tratando de obligarme a jugar deportes con él, siempre tratando de convertirme en un gorila salvaje que lo único que sabe hacer es ver deportes en la televisión, beber cerveza, engordar y comer porquería tras porquería.**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-O tal vez su padre solo trataba de acercarse a usted, ¿nunca lo vio de ese modo?-pregunto Twilight.

Riddler se rio al escuchar eso-Si, mi madre también me decía lo mismo, pero era difícil tener un tipo de relación con él cuando no paraba de compararme con los atletas de la escuela, ni siquiera cuando logre graduarme siendo muy joven, nunca le agrado que fuera una "mariquita intelectual"-Riddler apretó los puños con furia y Twilight no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él-pero me jure que algún día le mostraría su error y haría que viera la superioridad del intelecto sobre la mediocre fuerza bruta, así que termine mis estudios en la universidad con grandes honores, no fue difícil que me aceptaran para trabajar en las Empresas Díaz-.

-¿Trabajo en las Empresas Díaz?-pregunto Twilight sorprendida por esa información y Riddler sonrió con arrogancia.

-No solo eso, pude haber cambiado las cosas, tenía un proyecto que pudo haber revolucionado al mundo, un proyecto que nos permitiría interactuar con la mente de otro, algo que nos permitirá leer sus mentes…-explico Riddler sonriendo.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Trabaje al lado de una brillante científica llamada Gwendolyn Tennyson, éramos un gran equipo, ella era la única que creyó en mí, además de mi madre, juntos éramos el equipo perfecto, pudimos haber llegado a la cima, pero para el jefe de científicos de la empresa…mis ideas eran peligrosas y sumamente mortales.**

 **Es cierto, tuve algunos tropiezos al principio, pero ¿Quién en la vida no los ha tenido? Consideraron loco a Nicolás Copérnico cuando dijo que la Tierra giraba alrededor del Sol y lo mismo dijeron de Cristóbal Colón cuando señalo la redondez de la Tierra, genios que siempre fueron ridiculizados y que al final tenían razón.**

 **Pero yo sabía que mi momento iba a llegar, ya lo tenía todo preparado, en cuanto Bruno Díaz viera mi gran invento le demostraría a todos esos incrédulos que siempre me menospreciaron y que siempre tuvieron envidia de mis ideas, impresionaría a Bruno Díaz y finalmente mi genio sería reconocido.**

 **Desafortunadamente, el día de la demostración algo salió mal, alguien saboteo todo mi proyecto y destruyo todos mis sueños, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién fue el culpable, ese miserable del profesor Archivald, ese cobarde siempre tuvo envidia de mi genio y sentía que amenazaba su puesto como jefe de los científicos, así que saboteo todo mi proyecto para lograr que me despidieran y me retiraran todos mis fondos.**

 **Humillado jure que me vengaría de él por lo que hizo, así que prepare mi muy elaborada venganza, un laberinto lleno de todo tipo de acertijos y trampas mortales, si los resolvía todos podría salir vivo, pero si fallaba…bueno, diría que tuvo una buena vida.**

 **Logro resolver la mayoría, pero no pudo resolver el último "¿Qué es al derecho un cereal y al revés un animal?", la respuesta era muy sencilla, pero su patética mente no pudo deducirla; arroz, léelo al revés y dice zorra.**

 **Estaba listo para completar mi venganza, pero entonces Batman hizo acto de aparición y arruino todo, evito que mi justa venganza cayera sobre ese perro desgraciado y no conforme con eso también me culpo a mí, enviándome a la cárcel como cualquier vulgar criminal.**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Cuando finalmente me dejaron en libertad decidí que a partir de ese momento usaría mi genio para vengarme de todos los que arruinaron mi vida, pero primero debía renacer como el amo de los acertijos, el enigma en persona; Riddler-finalizo sonriendo-aunque debo admitirlo, ha costado mucho trabajo acabar con Batman-.

Una vez que Riddler finalizo su historia, Twilight se quedó en silencio un momento, analizándola detenidamente, había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso, ella conocía al jefe de los científicos, después de todo, era un hombre que trabajaba en la misma compañía que sus padres y si, tal vez fuera un hombre bastante ególatra y algo pesado, pero era bueno y justo, además de que no ganaba nada arruinando el proyecto de Riddler, pero si perdía mucho, entonces finalmente comprendió lo que Batman le dijo hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas.

-Te equivocas-dijo captando la atención de Riddler-Batman no evito tu venganza, porque esta iba contra la persona equivocada-.

-¿Qué dices? ¿De qué coños estás hablando? Archivald era el único que quería verme arruinado, que quería humillarme frente a Bruno Díaz para que me echaran…-.

-Pero tampoco ganaba nada haciendo eso-observo Twilight-es más, él perdía mucho por eso, todo el departamento de ciencias se vio muy afectado por ese error, no puedes negar que eso es cierto, porque toda esa gente tuvo que ser sancionada por el incidente y el departamento perdió mucha credibilidad, incluyéndolo-.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?-pregunto Riddler.

Twilight suspiro antes de continuar-Como amo de los acertijos debiste darte cuenta que a veces la respuesta más obvia no siempre es la correcta-cito Twilight comprendido al fin lo que Batman le quiso decir con esa frase.

Riddler se quedó pensando en las palabras de Twilight y luego abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de la verdad que le estuvo oculta todos esos años por culpa del enojo que sintió cuando todos sus sueños fueron destruidos, la respuesta estuvo ahí todo el tiempo y no se dio cuenta de eso hasta ahora.

-Lo lamento-dijo Twilight al ver que Riddler lo había comprendido-en verdad lo lamento-.

Antes de que alguno dijera otra cosa, el contenedor se movió con violencia, ya que Batman llego en el Bati Submarino, lanzando unos ganchos contra el contenedor para jalarlo hacia la superficie, Twilight sonrió al darse cuenta de esto, pero también estaba un poco triste por lo que tuvo que hacerle ver a Riddler, realmente era una pena, pero la verdad muchas veces es muy cruel.

Una vez en la superficie, Twilight pudo usar su Vara para disparar un rayo que tirara la puerta y poder salir, encontrándose con Batman-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto con tono preocupado.

-Estoy bien, sabía que lo haría a tiempo-dijo Twilight sonriéndole al Caballero de la Noche, quien busco a Riddler después.

-¿Dónde está Riddler?-pregunto al no verlo por ninguna parte.

Twilight volteo a buscar al aludido, pero de él no había señal alguna, la chica no tuvo que pensar mucho a donde había ido una vez que estuvieron libres-Sé a dónde va, se lo explico en el camino-dijo Twilight y Batman asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Empresas Díaz**

En los laboratorios de dicha empresa, la científica Gwendolyn Tennyson, a quien la habían ascendido a jefa de esa área se encontraba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que consistía en probar la resistencia de algunos metales ante las condiciones climáticas, el proyecto tenía un fin, averiguar cuanto podrían soportar los elementos para poder construir mejores estructuras en el futuro.

-Veo que aun te quedas hasta muy noche-dijo una voz entre las sombras.

La mujer volteo con violencia y se topó con el rostro sonriente de su antiguo colega-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…?-.

-Soy el maestro de los enigmas y realmente me sorprende que no me haya dado cuenta de la verdad-dijo Riddler acercándose peligrosamente a la mujer, quien comenzó a retroceder, chocando contra dos de los hombres de Riddler, los cuales la sujetaron.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces? ¡No entiendo!-.

-Oh, claro que lo entiendes, creíste que nunca lo descubriría, pero lo hice, lo único que aún no sé y porque-dijo Riddler acercándose a ella-¿Por qué me traicionaste de esa manera aquel día? ¿Por qué me humillaste así ante todos?-.

Al verse descubierta, Gwendolyn ya no pudo fingir más y sonrió un poco divertida-¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?-pregunto dejando a Riddler congelado-¿en verdad creíste que arriesgaría mi carrera, mi vida y todo en lo que trabaje por tu ridículo proyecto? Tus ideas nunca iban a funcionar, iban a fracasar y te llevarías a todos los involucrados contigo, incluyéndome…-Riddler la sujetó de los brazos y la miro con furia.

-Creí que tu si me entendías-dijo con tristeza.

-Por favor Edward, no te comportes como un mocoso, porque eso siempre has sido, un niño caprichoso que se cree superior a los demás-dijo Gwendolyn.

Riddler se enfureció mucho y ordeno que la amarraran a una silla, una vez hecho, Riddler volteo a verla con una sonrisa siniestra, mientras en su mano sostenía el primer prototipo de su aparato de lectura cerebral.

-¿Recuerdas esto? Fue nuestro primer prototipo, mismo que desechamos por tener terribles consecuencias en la mente-señalo Riddler sonriendo siniestramente, al tiempo que se acercaba a la mujer.

-¡No! ¡Edward…no lo hagas…no tienes que…!-.

-Oh sí, tengo que hacerlo-sentencio Riddler sonriendo y preparándose para cumplir su amenaza, cuando un Bati Boomerang salió de la nada, quitándole el aparato de la mano.

-Esto termina ahora-dijo Batman con seriedad.

-Batman, nuevamente intervienes con mi justa venganza, solo que esta vez es hacia la persona correcta-dijo Riddler, al tiempo que enviaba a sus dos matones contra el Caballero de la Noche.

Batman comenzó a pelear contra ambos y mientras el Caballero de la Noche se ocupaba de ellos, Riddler se dispuso a matar a Gwendolyn del modo antiguo, clavándole su vara en el corazón, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Twilight salió de la nada y dando un salto, lo pateo en el rostro, provocando que chocara contra la pared y cayera inconsciente.

Al mismo tiempo, Batman estampo la cabeza de ambos matones y los dejo fuera de combate, al ver a Riddler tendido en el suelo sin conocimiento, Gwendolyn sonrió, pero esa sonrisa le duro poco cuando Twilight hizo una inquietante pregunta.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?-pregunto mirando a Batman.

-Que la desate la policía-dijo Batman, provocando que la mujer lo viera con confusión y asombro-un último acertijo Magic Star ¿Cuándo el villano no es el villano?-pregunto Batman entrecerrando los ojos.

Twilight no respondió, pero volteo a ver a Gwendolyn, quien miro a ambos sin entender muy bien, luego dirigió su vista hacia Riddler y entonces lo vio, a través de su antifaz, una silenciosa lágrima caía por su mejilla, pues su corazón acababa de ser destrozado en miles de pedazos, Gwendolyn entonces comprendió todo, Edward realmente la quería, la quiso y ella…ella lo había conducido a la vida de criminal, ella fue quien arruino la vida de ese hombre.

-Ahora usted responda esto-dijo Twilight-si me ofrezco a alguien que no pertenezco es una cobardía, pero es noble si me toman, puedo ser un juego, pero no hay ganadores-indico Twilight-si tiene un poco de alma o corazón sabrá que la respuesta es "la culpa"-

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a Celestia junto con algunos oficiales-Son todos suyos comisionada-dijo Batman retirándose junto con Twilight-lo hiciste bien-.

-Creo que al fin comprendí lo que quiso decir con que la respuesta más obvia no siempre es la correcta-dijo Twilight satisfecha con su logro, pero aún le quedaban cosas por resolver con Sunset.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio Deboness**

La Diosa Destructora acababa de recibir la visita de Bills y de Champa, y ahora el primero se encontraba envuelto en un juego parecido al de "Batalla Naval", solo que en su juego eran planetas los que tenían que destruir, siendo el vencedor el que destruyera el planeta del otro descubriendo donde lo ubico contra Deboness.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, si te venzo aceptaras tener una cita conmigo-dijo Bills sonriendo.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Champa antes de que llegaras, eso no va a pasar-aseguro Deboness quien rechazo al Dios del Sexto Universo unos minutos antes.

El trío de Ángeles solo observaba el juego apartados-Me pregunto porque motivo Lady Deboness no les ha dicho que ya está en una relación con Lady Jerez-dijo Vados confundida.

-Creo que le gusta darles falas esperanzas-dijo Xiang sonriendo.

-¡Muy bien, entonces yo empiezo!-declaro Bills preparándose para hacer su maniobra, pero Deboness tosió.

-Qué pena por ti, las damas primero, a menos que no seas un caballero-señalo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bills se quedó mudo ante eso-Ah…si…claro, por supuesto-dijo aceptando la indicación de Deboness.

La Diosa no tuvo que pensar mucho su respuesta-G7-.

-¡Ah! ¡Destruiste mi planeta malandrina!-bramo Bills al ver que su planeta principal fue destruido en la primera maniobra de Deboness.

Al ver eso, Champa estallo en carcajadas, burlándose de su hermano, quien gruño al ver que fue vencido con mucha facilidad, pero antes de poder hacer algo más, los báculos de los 3 Ángeles brillaron, levitando lejos de sus manos.

-Parece que alguien quiere comunicarse con nosotros-dijo Whiss.

-¡Que espere!-grito Bills.

-¡Si, ya que estamos ocupados en otros asuntos!-declaro Champa disponiéndose a ocupar el lugar de su hermano.

De pronto, los 3 orbes de los báculos crearon una esfera y mostraron el rostro de un ser que asemejaba a una pequeña niña, de piel azul oscura, cabello zafiro con mechones morados, ojos que brillaban con un resplandor divino, vistiendo una elegante túnica azul marino con destellos brillantes que asemejaban a una estrella, normalmente nadie sabría quién era, pero su aura divina mostraba que se trataba de…

-¡ZENO SAMA!-gritaron Bills y Champa alarmándose, mientras que Deboness parpadea algo extrañada y preocupada por esa repentina llamado.

Rápidamente, el trío de Dioses se levantó y se acercó al orbe, haciendo una reverencia-¡Que gusto verlo de nuevo Zeno Sama!-declaro Bills, al tiempo que los 3 Ángeles se colocaban junto a sus respectivos Dioses.

-Saludos Zeno Sama-saludo Xiang.

-Veo que opto por una nueva forma después de la última vez que nos vimos-dijo Whiss.

-Realmente le queda esa nueva apariencia-admiro Vados.

-Bueno, ya estuve mucho tiempo con mi forma anterior, así que quise variar un poco en esta ocasión-dijo Zeno Sama con su siempre voz tierna y dulce.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por usted gran señor en este hermoso día?-pregunto Deboness.

-Quiero pedirles un favor-dijo Zeno Sama captando la atención de todos.

-¿Favor?-.

-Quiero ver a Batman y a las guerreras que escogió para portar mi luz-anuncio Zeno Sama, dejando a todos los presentes estáticos ante aquella declaración.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, las Hijas de la Noche han concluido sus respectivos entrenamientos con Batman, pero ahora, Zeno Sama, es decir, la Presencia, quiere verlas ¿Qué motivos tendrá la fuerza máxima de los universos para esto?**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **PARA LOS FANS DE "LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO", LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LES ESPERA UNA GRAN SORPRESA, MISMA QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO, YA QUE LA CONSIDERE MUCHO, ESPECIALMENTE DESPUES DE VER ALGUNAS TEORIAS DE DB SUPER Y OTRAS COSAS**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE LE HAN DADO A ESTE FIC, GRACIAS A USTEDES HA LLEGADO A LOS 2000 COMENTARIOS CON SOLO 41 CAPITULOS, EN VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

 **Y COMO REGALO POR HABER LLEVADO ESTE FIC A LOS 2000 COMENTARIOS, LES AVISO QUE TENGO PENSADO HACER UNA SECUELA Y QUIZAS UNA TERCERA PARTE, POR EL MOMENTO EN LA SECUELA SE LLEVARA A CABO EL TORNEO DE LOS 12 UNIVERSOS (MI VERSION), INCLUYENDO PERSONAJES DE DC, ANIMES COMO DB, NARUTO, ONE PIECE Y DE MARVEL**

 **ME DISCULPO POR HABER TARDADO TANTO, PERO EL INTERNET EN MI CASA FALLO Y APENAS SE COMPUSO, POR LO QUE APENAS PUDE SUBIR EL CAPITULO, EN SERIO ME DISCULPO POR ESO**

 **LES INFORME A LOS QUE TENÍAN CUENTA POR PM EN MI TRABAJO, PERO NO TUVE OPORTUNIDAD DE INFORMARLES A TODOS LOS DEMÁS, LES PIDO UNA SINCERA DISCULPA POR ESTO, PERO FUE UNA SITUACION TOTALMENTE FUERA DE MI CONTROL.**

 **Anto P:** _finalmente le toco a la líder del grupo, quien aprendió que a veces tiene que ampliar su mente a nuevas opciones, respecto a tu pregunta, serían Sunset y Twilight, villano favorito, Tirek. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y ahora finalmente han concluido el entrenamiento individual y los Dioses acaban de recibir un llamado algo atemorizante de parte de Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _yo también estoy sorprendido por cómo va avanzando la historia, finalmente le toco a Twilight y ella aprendió muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _te agradezco tus palabras y tus ideas son muy buenas, respecto a un mundo sin Batman, eso es algo que él vio cuando Stranger le mostro como sería todo si su más profundo deseo se hubiera realizado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ni Arcilla ni ninguno de los enemigos de Batman, de algún modo, todos sus enemigos están trastornados de una o varias formas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _cuando se trata de Batman es todo lo que puedes decir, ya que nunca se ha comprometido con nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Batman es capaz de intimidar solo con su mirada, así que es mejor no incitarlo a que haga algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _eso ya se verá más adelante, por ahora finalmente acabo el entrenamiento de las chicas por separado, pero ahora han sido invocadas por Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _suena bien, veré como la puedo agregar, por ahora el entrenamiento individual termino y ahora Zeno Sama quiere conocerlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues nunca me ha gustado dejar nada inconcluso, especialmente sin son mis fics, si me retraso aviso y si no puedo avisar, comento los motivos por los que me tardo, siempre porque pasa algo fuera de mis manos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pues suena a una buena idea, por el momento el entrenamiento individual ya finalizo y ahora Zeno Sama quiere conocer a las chicas en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _si está al nivel de Goku SSJ Dios Azul es probable que este al nivel de Hit o que incluso Hit sea un poco más débil que él, pero solo un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y ahora finalmente pasaron las 7 chicas, pero ahora Zeno Sama quiere conocerlas en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _eso puede ser cierto, pero hay que recordar que sigue siendo un hombre que solo busca que todos lo vean. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ahora que le toco a Twilight, Zeno Sama quiere conocer a las Hijas de la Noche para ver la elección de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _conozco las versiones originales de esas historias, realmente parecían más cuentos de terror que para niños y son mucho mejores en muchas formas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _no será fácil, ya que Twilight quiere actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _como dijo Batman, tratándose de Arcilla siempre hay que ser innovadores, ya que él solo necesita una pequeña grieta para escapar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _veré que puedo hacer y me pregunto qué tan fuerte será Jiren, tal vez sea capaz de incluso masacrar a Black con solo un golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _eso es cierto, ya que se ha demostrado que ni Superman ni la Mujer Maravilla ni todo el cuartel de Linternas Verdes podrán compararse a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y ahora le toco a Twilight aprender muchas cosas, entre ellas lo que es resolver un enigma adecuadamente y como puede nacer un villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _me suena esa película, pero no recuerdo cuando la vi, por el momento hay situaciones más serias que atender, como el llamado de Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _no hay que olvidar que Arcilla pese a todo es un criminal y uno con los poderes más peligrosos que existen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _finalmente le toco a Twilight, pero ahora deben atender el llamado de la Presencia o también como lo conocen; Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _me pregunto qué tan fuerte serán todos los guerreros del Universo 11, porque al parecer, la guerrera Saiyajin es parte del equipo de los Patrulleros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _y ahora que el entrenamiento individual concluyo, Zeno Sama quiere conocerlas en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _sí que lo ha hecho y Batman no podría estar más orgulloso de ella, especialmente porque está logrando cumplir sus expectativas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _hago lo mejor que puedo y para Sunset fue como cuando comenzó sus aventuras con Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _a Twilight le toco lidiar con Riddler y aprender muchas cosas sobre resolver un problema, así como también la transformación de un hombre a criminal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pero siempre se las ingenian para salir bien de los problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _momentos en los cuales no puedes alejarte del baño, que horrible sensación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _siempre hay un peor escenario posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _algunos lo harán, ya que será parte del juego de Drago y respecto a Toppo, siento que él realmente es un héroe, pero tiene una idea equivocada de lo que es la justicia, parecida a la de Zamasu, la justicia no es destruir al mal, eso es lo que Batman siempre ha defendido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _como dijo Sunset, Twilight quiera actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y por eso Batman no toco el tema, él hablo con Sunset porque de alguna manera ella se ha convertido en su hija. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _es verdad, Batman nunca podrá tener una vida normal, porque él hizo un sacrificio para que el mundo pueda vivir en paz y para que nadie volviera a tener miedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _si te refieres a DB Súper tienes razón, porque en mi fic eso aún está bastante lejos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _pues ya lo viste, tarde…pero lo viste y por ello me disculpo mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _de hecho sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Anto P, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Ángel María NF, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, Black Hunter, Sombra 02, E.I. Lara, Zeppeli, Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Moon-9215, Cazador Argentino, Bowser300000, AndrosValgreen4, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25, Amo del Vacío, Lucifer,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	42. Visitando al Creador

" _ **Finalmente, las Hijas de la Noche han terminado sus respectivos entrenamientos al lado de Batman de manera individual, a Twilight le toco descubrir quién fue el responsable de que la vida de Edward Nygma, mejor conocido como Riddler se arruinara, así como también aprendió el significado de las palabras de Batman sobre que a veces la respuesta más obvia no siempre es la adecuada…mientras tanto, Lady Deboness recibió la visita de Bills y Champa, quienes intentaron pedirle una cita, cuando ella ya tiene una relación secreta con Jerez, Diosa Destructora del Universo 2…en ese momento, Zeno Sama, también conocido como la Presencia, el Padre Celestial y la Voz, hizo acto de aparición, pidiendo una cosa…ver a Batman y a las Hijas de la Noche"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 42**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 42 Visitando al Creador**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

En la isla ubicada en aquel siniestro lugar conocido y temido por todos los que se acercaban, el templo ya estaba terminado y ahora los Zombis se dedicaban a deambular por la isla obedeciendo las órdenes de los Maestros Oscuros, los cuales estaban a punto de abrir las puertas hacia el mundo de las Tinieblas para liberar a sus ejércitos.

En esos momentos, Anubrix y Umbra se encontraba en la playa, la sádica momia se dedicaba a decapitar, destripar y destazar a cuanto Zombi se le pusiera al frente, volando cabezas, extremidades, sesos, entre otros órganos, incluso se deleitó comiéndose uno que otro órgano de los Zombis.

-¡Definitivamente no es lo mismo matar a un no muerto que a un si vivo!-bramo Anubrix furioso y riéndose de su propio chiste.

-Ya sabes lo que dijo Abzu, no podemos hacer nada hasta que comience el torneo-le recordó Umbra molesta.

-¡Lo sé y por esto furioso!-bramo Anubrix convirtiendo su brazo derecho en una serpiente y devorando a un Zombi, aunque solo lo devoro de la cabeza a la cintura, dejando las piernas intactas.

-Pero yo no me voy a quedar esperando por tanto tiempo-dijo Umbra captando la atención de Anubrix.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer exactamente?-pregunto con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

Umbra no respondió, comenzó a flotar alrededor de Anubrix de manera coqueta, para luego mirar hacia el océano con un brillo despiadado en sus ojos negros y sin vida-Como sabes, nuestras enemigas principales son esas mocosas de mierda, pero mientras tengan a Batman como su mentor ellas siempre encontraran el modo de salir adelante, así que dime ¿Cuál sería el mejor modo para destruirlas tanto física como moralmente? Destruyendo a su querido mentor-.

Anubrix estallo en carcajadas al escuchar eso-¡Y si es tan fácil lograr eso, entonces dime! ¿Por qué el Guasón, Superman o Darkseid no han sido capaces de lograrlo?-pregunto divertido.

-Porque ellos no eran los indicados, sé quién puede ayudarnos a dañarlo de forma emocional y quizás hasta eliminarlo-señalo Umbra sonriendo-después de todo, es la mayor vergüenza y el más grande fracaso de Batman, solo debes asegurarte de que Abzu o Amazu no se enteren de esto-.

-Descuida, mis labios están sellados…literalmente-dijo Anubrix golpeando la máscara que cubría la parte baja de su rostro.

Umbra solo rodo los ojos y se dirigió a cumplir con su plan, ninguno de los dos Maestros se dio cuenta de que alguien había visto todo y ahora tenía una actitud muy pensativa sobre lo que debía hacer, así que opto por lo más sensato.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Las chicas recibieron un llamado para que acudieran cuanto antes a su base de operaciones, al parecer Batman les tenía una misión y eso que hacía tan solo el día anterior dijo que las dejaría descansar ese día para que convivieran más como amigas y trataran de resolver algunos problemas que tenían.

-¿Qué sucede Batman? ¿Cuál es la misión?-pregunto Twilight apareciendo con expresión preocupada, seguida por sus amigas.

-Tenemos una visita inesperada-señalo Batman mostrando a Xiang, el Ángel de Lady Deboness, pero sin la Diosa a su lado.

-¿Xiang? ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Necesito que vengan conmigo cuanto antes-dijo Xiang-al parecer, Zeno Sama, es decir, la Presencia quiere verlas en persona-informo Xiang dejando a los presentes estáticos, con excepción de Batman, ya que él ya estaba enterado de eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio Deboness**

Los 3 Dioses se encontraban esperando a que Xiang volviera, acompañados por Vados, Whiss y una tercera persona, la cual también era una mujer, de piel verde esmeralda, cabello blanco y largo, usando un traje de color azul oscuro con hombreras en forma de pico, un cinturón verde oscuro, botas celeste y mangas de color morado.

-Ya se tardaron-dijo Bills cruzado de brazos y con expresión nerviosa.

-Espero que no hagan esperar mucho a Zeno Sama o estaremos en problemas-dijo Champa imaginándose la expresión de furia del susodicho si a quienes llamo no llegaban pronto.

-Por suerte tengo entendido que en estos momentos se encuentra en medio de otro asunto con el Universo 3, así que aún tenemos tiempo-observo Deboness.

Fue cuando un destello de luz apareció, revelando a Xiang, Batman y a las Hijas de la Noche, quienes ya iban con sus trajes de heroína, las chicas se quedaron maravilladas con el hogar de Deboness, realmente era digno de una Diosa y Rarity se quedó extasiada al ver el palacio de la aludida.

-¡Que bello! ¡Qué hermoso! ¡Qué brillante!-exclamo con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-¿Están son las elegidas que poseen la luz de la Presencia?-pregunto Champa sorprendido, ya que él esperaba algo más que eso.

Antes de que Bills respondiera, una voz lo dejo algo espantado-¡Hola lindo gatito!-grito Fluttershy corriendo a su encuentro-¡Que gusto me da volver a verlo!-expreso abrazando con ternura a Bills y comenzando a mimarlo.

Bills quiso apartarse y decirle algo, pero los mimos de Fluttershy realmente le gustaban y comenzó a dejarse querer, sorprendiendo a los visitantes, pero provocando que Champa estallara en carcajadas, lo que captó la atención de Bills al recordar que su obeso hermano estaba ahí.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo riéndose-¡El poderoso Bills sometido por una simple mortal! ¡Qué divertido!-.

Al escuchar la risa de su hermano, Bills lo encaro con furia asesina-¡Cierra esa maldita boca!-bramo furioso.

-¡Señor Bills!-exclamo Fluttershy con mirada enojada-¡Ese no es un lenguaje apropiado para un lindo gatito como usted!-expreso con una mirada severa, dejando a Bills encogido-¡Y usted señor, no debería burlarse de su hermano de ese modo!-regaño mirando a Champa.

-¿Eh?-Champa se quedó mudo ante eso.

-Pero admito que también es muy lindo-agrego Fluttershy comenzando a mimar a Champa del mismo modo que a Bills, dejando atónita a Vados y a los demás-pero mírese, esta pancita no es buena, no es sano que un lindo gatito este gordito-.

-Yo le he dicho lo mismo varias veces, pero no me hace el menor caso-dijo Vados, provocando que Champa la mirara sorprendido.

Fluttershy se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en algo y finalmente su rostro se ilumino-¡Lo tengo! ¡Le preparare una comida que no solo es deliciosa, sino también muy nutritiva!-expreso sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Champa se ilumino y Bills tomo la palabra-Oye… ¿yo también puedo probarla?-pregunto con ojitos tiernos.

-Por supuesto-respondió Fluttershy sonriéndole con mucha ternura, iluminando el rostro de Bills.

-Lamento tener que intervenir, pero tenemos otro sitio al cual ir-le recordó Batman, logrando que Fluttershy recordara el porqué estaba ahí y no solo ella, ya que cada una de las chicas quería conocer más del hogar de Deboness, realmente un mortal no visitaba todos los días el hogar de un Dios.

-Es cierto-dijo Twilight-primero lo primero-.

-¿Cómo llegaremos con la Presencia?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Por desgracia yo no puedo llegar hasta el lugar donde Zeno Sama se encuentra-informo Xiang-pero por fortuna sabemos quién si lo tiene-.

Fue cuando la extraña visitante dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro-Mucho gusto, soy Lyra, Kaioshin del Universo 1-se presentó haciendo una reverencia.

Batman no tardo en contestarle la reverencia y las demás la imitaron, suponiendo que ella se trataba de alguien sumamente importante, hecho que confirmo Xiang al explicarles que Lyra era la encargada de mantener el equilibrio de la creación en el Universo, manteniendo bajo control a algunos conquistadores, aunque Darkseid estaba muy lejos de su jurisdicción.

-Es un verdadero honor conocer a las Virtudes Humanas en persona-dijo Lyra haciendo una reverencia ante las chicas.

-Sí, nos lo dicen muy seguido, sobre todo a mí-dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa bastante ególatra, lo que le valió un pellizco de parte de Applejack.

-Le pido perdone a Lightning, es algo ególatra-señalo Batman mirándola con seriedad.

-No se preocupe, pero creo que lo mejor será irnos cuanto antes, no es bueno hacer esperar a Zeno Sama-indico Lyra sonriendo y Batman asintió.

Xiang se acercó al grupo, mientras Deboness, Bills, Champa, Vados y Whiss se quedaban detrás observando todo-¿Ustedes no van a venir?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida.

-Nosotros no podemos ir al hogar de Zeno Sama si él no nos solicita-explico Deboness.

-Compórtense y hagan lo que hagan…no provoquen la furia de Zeno Sama-advirtió Bills con expresión severa.

Pinkie Pie se quedó confundida y luego sonrió-Ok-dijo con total tranquilidad, dejando a Bills sorprendido por su actitud tan despreocupada, quizás mucho mayor a la de Goku.

Una vez que el grupo estuvo reunido, Lyra les indico que se tomaran de la mano y en cuanto lo hicieron, la Kaioshin volteo a verlos a todos-¿Ya están todos listos?-pregunto y el grupo asintió-muy bien ¡Kai-Kai!-invoco y al instante desaparecieron.

Cuando el grupo se marchó, los Dioses Destructores y los Ángeles que quedaron en el palacio se mostraron sumamente preocupados, preguntándose si aquella visita podría significar algo terrible para alguno de los 12 Universos o para todos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más allá de la Tierra de los Dioses, del mundo donde residen las almas de todos aquellos que ya fallecieron, siendo enviados al Cielo o al Infierno o incluso siendo condenados a vagar por los Universos por los crímenes que cometieron en contra de la vida existente, un lugar donde el ser supremo regía a los Universos, donde se encontraba el único ser que podía igualar el terrible poder de Drago, se encontraba el palacio de la Presencia.

Las chicas aparecieron en la entrada y quedaron maravilladas ante el palacio que estaba ante ellas, era inmenso, de colores dorados con detalles plateados y varias perlas adornando la puerta de entrada, alrededor del palacio se encontraban 12 esferas de varios colores, con una vía láctea en su interior.

-Esas esferas representan a cada uno de los 12 Universos-explico Batman al ver las caras de las chicas-antes de que entremos deben saber algunas cosas, la Presencia en sí no tiene una forma física verdadera, solo adquiera ciertas formas conforme desee tenerlas, ya que su forma real es muy sagrada, a excepción de Drago y de algunos Arcángeles, nadie sabe cómo es realmente-explico Batman.

Ante aquella explicación, las chicas miraron a Batman confundidas-¿Cómo sabe…?-la pregunta se quedó en la boca de Sunset, pues las puertas se abrieron dando paso a una figura femenina.

Lyra se arrodillo de manera respetuosa ante aquella, mujer de complexión delgada, usando un fino vestido blanco, cabello violeta que caía hasta sus hombros, con una corona dorada en su cabeza y sosteniendo un báculo en su mano derecha.

-Bienvenidos, Zeno Sama los estaba esperando, síganme por favor, las guiare ante él-dijo la mujer sonriéndoles amistosamente.

-¡Hola!-grito Pinkie Pie apareciendo frente a ella-¡Lo siento, pero lo correcto es responder siempre a un saludo! ¡Yo me llamo Pinkie Pie y ellas son mis amigas, él nuestro mentor, casi un padre para nosotras! Aunque no ríe mucho ¡Pero yo logre que riera!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriéndole.

-¡Señorita por favor...!-exclamo Lyra alarmada.

-Está bien-dijo la mujer sonriéndole-yo soy Athena, Gran Sacerdotisa del Palacio Divino y encargada de vigilar a los 12 Ángeles-saludo haciendo una reverencia.

 **(Nota: aquí está la sorpresa que les prometí a los fans de "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco", por si no la habían descubierto, aunque dudo mucho eso)**

-Es un placer conocerla-dijo Twilight.

-Ahora sígame por favor, Zeno Sama espera-indico Athena entrando al palacio, seguida por los demás.

Los demás la siguieron, pero Sunset detuvo a Twilight antes de entrar-¿Qué pasa Sunset?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso Twilight ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir evitándome?-pregunto Sunset con cierto tono molesto en su voz.

Twilight se quedó avergonzada al escuchar eso, era cierto, desde el último ataque del Guasón, Twilight había estado evitando a Sunset, porque ella recordaba exactamente lo que estaba a punto de pasar durante ese ataque, pero…

-Este no es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo-dijo Twilight, al ver que Sunset iba a reclamar se adelantó a continuar-te prometo que cuando hayamos terminado aquí lo hablaremos, pero ahora no-.

Sunset aún no estaba muy convencida y quiso volver a detenerla, pero Batman apareció-Dense prisa, no es bueno hacer espera al ser supremo-indico con voz seria, Twilight suspiro aliviada, pero Sunset gruño entre dientes, antes de seguirlos.

Durante el recorrido por los pasillos del inmenso palacio, Rarity no dejaba de señalar lo elegante y majestuoso que era ese sitio, definitivamente la Presencia sabía cómo vivir, debía hacerlo, después de todo, él estaba por encima de todo lo existente.

-¡Esto es realmente emocionante!-soltó Applejack sin poder resistirse más.

-¡Lo sé! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Somos las primeras personas que vienen al hogar de la Presencia y vamos a conocerlo en persona!-exclamo Rainbow sonriendo emocionada, a diferencia de Twilight y Sunset, las cosas entre ellas no habían cambiado, de hecho, parecían llevarse mucho mejor desde el ataque del Guasón.

-En realidad-intervino Athena-ustedes son ciertamente el primer grupo que viene a este lugar sagrado, pero antes de ustedes ya habían venido dos personas más-.

-¿Dos personas?-pregunto Pinkie Pie abriendo mucho los ojos al escuchar eso.

-¿Quiere decir que la Presencia llamo a dos personas más antes que nosotras?-pregunto Rarity.

-Efectivamente-.

-¿Podría preguntar quienes fueron esas dos personas?-pregunto Fluttershy con mucha timidez.

Athena le sonrió de forma amistosa, esa chica realmente te causaba mucha ternura-La segunda persona fue Son Goku-respondió Athena.

-¿Goku? ¿Se refiere al mismo Goku que nos ayudó en la primera batalla con Drago?-pregunto Twilight sorprendida.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Athena se detuvo de golpe y se quedó en silencio un momento, hecho que dejo confundidos a todos los presentes, fue cuando la Sacerdotisa volteo a verlas con una expresión bastante seria, tanto que intimidaba mucho.

-Les voy a pedir que por favor no mencionen ese nombre delante de Zeno Sama, es un nombre que no se ha mencionado aquí…no desde su traición-expreso Athena con expresión seria.

Xiang agacho la mirada con tristeza, después de todo, no era fácil pensar en que quien alguna vez fuera el más grande de todos los Arcángeles se convirtiera en un ser tan lleno de odio, maldad y corrupción, Twilight agacho la vista con vergüenza ante el comentario de Athena.

-Lo siento…no quise…-.

-Está bien, no lo sabían-dijo Athena sonriéndole de manera cálida.

Pero la tensión ya estaba en el ambiente y fue cuando Sunset tomo la palabra-Si Son Goku fue la segunda persona en venir aquí ¿Quién fue el primero?-pregunto cruzada de brazos y con clara intención de cambiar el tema.

Por toda respuesta, Athena sonrió de forma divertida-¿No lo adivinan? Está caminando a su lado-señalo.

Las chicas voltearon a ver a Batman con sorpresa en sus rostros, el Caballero de la Noche no dijo absolutamente nada, más que una simple frase-Fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo sin darle más importancia.

Finalmente, llegaron al salón donde Zeno Sama, aun en su forma de pequeña niña, se encontraba sentado en su trono, con dos guardianes a cada lado, las chicas dedujeron que esos seres eran Arcángeles, Rainbow no pudo evitar hacer un comentario.

-¿Ese es Zeno Sama?-pregunto confundida.

-Recuerden que su verdadera forma es muy sagrada y que adquiere apariencias diversas-señalo Batman.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-pregunto Fluttershy al ver que no estaban solos, frente a Zeno Sama se encontraba arrodillado lo que parecía ser un búho de color negro con rostro blanco, el cual estaba temblando, con lo que parecía ser una mujer de aspecto esquelético, vestida como un charro mexicano, con ropas rojas, cabello negro y largo, así como un gran sombrero que varias velas encendidas alrededor del mismo.

-Oh lo siento, en estos momentos Zeno Sama se encuentra en medio de una reunión, verán, ese búho que está ahí es Wa Shin Tong, Guardián de la Biblioteca del Conocimiento del Universo 3, pero recientemente actuó de un modo no muy correcto y por eso está aquí-explico Athena.

Antes de que alguna de las chicas preguntara por el significado de aquellas palabras, un grito desgarrador llamo la atención de todas-¡Pero Zeno Sama…!-el grito provenía de Wa Shin Tong, quien parecía estar al borde de un ataque de histeria.

-No hay pero que valga, ya tome mi decisión-dijo Zeno Sama-por tus acciones pasadas, entregando a una inocente a un lunático que solo empeoro el equilibrio de los Universos a partir de este día quedas relegado de tu cargo como Guardián de la Biblioteca, misma que ahora pasara a manos de la Catrina-.

-Y yo acepto esto gran señor, me siento honrada por la confianza que deposita en mí-dijo la Catrina haciendo una reverencia.

Zeno Sama asintió y volteo a ver al espíritu-En cuanto a ti, ya no serás bienvenido en la biblioteca, no podrás volver por un periodo de 10000 años, tal vez eso te enseñe a no ser un pajarraco egoísta-sentencio con voz tranquila, dejando al búho con lágrimas en los ojos-y Catrina, asegúrate de que no vuelva a ocurrir otro incidente como el que ocurrió con ese Maestro Fuego y ese Maestro Agua-.

-Entendido-.

-Pueden retirarse-indico Zeno Sama y tanto la deidad como el espíritu se marcharon.

En cuanto los dos seres se marcharon, Athena les hizo la señal de que continuaran, una vez que estuvieron presentes ante Zeno Sama, Athena se arrodillo, seguida por Lyra y Xiang, quien hizo una reverencia.

-He guiado a Batman y a sus pupilas hasta aquí-informo.

Al ver al Caballero de la Noche junto con las guerreras que recibieron su Luz, Zeno Sama sonrió emocionado-¡Batman y compañía bienvenidos!-saludo levitando fuera de su trono hacia ellos-¡Gracias por venir!-.

Las Hijas de la Noche saludaron con una respetuosa reverencia, con excepción de alguien que fue más detallada con su saludo-¡Hola! ¡Es un gusto conocerlo!-declaro Pinkie Pie abrazándolo con fuerza.

Aquella acción dejo estática a Lyra, mientras Athena se mostraba un poco sorprendida y los dos guardias de Zeno Sama endurecieron sus miradas ante la acción de aquella joven, quien una vez que soltó a la Presencia, este se rio divertido por la acción de la chica.

-Tú debes ser la representante de la Templanza-dijo sonriéndole-realmente es una chica muy alegre-.

-¡Gracias!-agradeció Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

-Con la Templanza viene la Risa, su Elemento Mágico, realmente eres merecedora de la misma-dijo Zeno Sama sonriéndole.

Pinkie Pie le correspondió la sonrisa y con voz tímida, Twilight hizo la pregunta que todas tenían en la cabeza-Disculpe…pero ¿Por qué motivo nos llamó?-pregunto nerviosa, aún más de lo que Fluttershy solía estar.

Zeno Sama se acercó a ella y la miro al rostro-Tienes una mente llena de curiosidad, buscas conocimiento, pero eres un alma noble, tú debes ser la Humildad y el Elemento de la Magia-dijo Zeno sonriéndole, para luego seguir con las demás-la Castidad y el Elemento del Amor; la Diligencia y el Elemento de la Lealtad; la Generosidad y el Elemento de la Honestidad; la Caridad y el Elemento de la Generosidad; finalmente, la Paciencia y el Elemento de la Amabilidad-las chicas se vieron entre sí sin comprender a donde quería ir el Creador con todo eso.

Zeno Sama se dirigió de nuevo hacia su trono y se sentó en el mismo-Son realmente almas nobles que merecen mi Luz, hiciste un buen trabajo al escogerlas a ellas, Batman-felicito Zeno Sama.

-Hice lo que pude-dijo Batman y Zeno Sama sonrió, mientras Lyra comenzaba a sudar por el modo en que el Caballero de la Noche le hablaba al Gran Creador.

-Todas ustedes han sufrido mucho y sin embargo han salido adelante, son ejemplo de lo que todo humano debe ser, les esperan grandes retos y terribles penurias, ya que mi hermano…-Zeno Sama cerro los ojos y sonrió con tristeza-jamás se detendrá, pero recuerden que nunca pelearan solas, tienen a Batman y a muchos amigos a su lado, ay también me tendrán a mí, ya que como le dije una vez a un libertador de uno de mis pueblos, yo estaré con ustedes-esto último lo dijo en un tono de voz tan dulce y lleno de amor que las chicas se sintieron sumamente conmovidas, incluso derramaron algunas silenciosas lágrimas.

El silencio cubrió el lugar, un silencio tan agradable que nadie quiso decir nada por un rato-Cielos… ¡Usted es la onda Zenny!-grito Pinkie Pie con entusiasmo.

Aquello fue más de lo que Lyra pudo soportar, ya que se quedó completamente de piedra, con una expresión de terror en el rostro, mientras Athena se reía divertida, Xiang se quedó sorprendida, pero Batman solo se mantuvo callado, los guardias fueron más expresivos.

-¡Midan sus palabras!-bramaron lanzándose contra ellas, pero…

-Déjenlas en paz o los borrare-advirtió Zeno Sama deteniéndolos.

-¡Lo sentimos!-exclamaron volviendo a sus posiciones.

Zeno Sama ya estaba complacido con lo que vio y despidió al grupo, todos hicieron una reverencia ante Zeno Sama, incluso la alegre Pinkie Pie, Batman levanto a Lyra y siguieron a Athena hacia la salida después dejando a la Presencia realmente complacido con la elección de Batman.

Una vez fuera del palacio, las chicas estaban hablando sobre su encuentro con Zeno Sama con mucha emoción, aunque la mayoría no dijo nada ante él eso no era necesario, ya que la Presencia vio sus almas y la nobleza que habitaba en sus corazones.

-Son chicas muy especiales-dijo Athena.

-Realmente son todo un caso-reconoció Xiang con una sonrisa.

-Hay ocasiones en que a mí también me sorprenden-reconoció Batman con una sonrisa y ambas guardianas sonrieron ante aquella afirmación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio Deboness**

El trío de Dioses y los dos Ángeles seguían esperando a que los aludidos llegaran, realmente estaban muy nerviosos con la pequeña reunión que tendrían con el ser más omnipotente de todos, Bills se sentía incluso peor a cuando llamo a Goku, fue cuando el destello de luz apareció con todos presentes, Lyra ya estaba recuperada del shock.

-Volvieron-dijo Deboness aliviada y sorprendida.

-Ustedes realmente necesitan relajarse un poco-dijo Rainbow.

-Para ser Dioses son demasiado quisquillosos-opino Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Además Zenny es grandioso!-declaro Pinkie Pie de golpe.

Esa última declaración de Pinkie Pie dejo estáticos a los 3 Dioses-¿Ze…Zenny?-exclamaron con los ojos muy abiertos por el modo en que la chica risueña llamo al Gran creador.

Fluttershy se quedó preocupada y se acercó a "sus" dos gatitos-Tranquilos ¿Qué les parece si antes de volver a la Tierra les preparo la comida que les prometí?-pregunto haciéndoles mimos a ambos Dioses, quienes solo se dejaron querer.

Más tarde, Bills y Champa estaban disfrutando de la comida que Fluttershy les había dado, realmente era una delicia y tal como la chica tímida prometió, también era muy nutritiva, ambos Dioses disfrutaban de eso, mientras Deboness contactaba a Jerez, pues necesitaba hablar con ella para desestresarse.

-¡Esto esta delicioso!-grito Champa con la cara llena de comida, así como también toda la piel.

-¡Señor Champa! ¿Qué manera de comer es esa?-cuestiono Fluttershy con mirada molesta-mire nada más, ya ensucio todo su lindo y esponjoso pelo-regaño.

Champa quiso recordarle que él era un Dios y podía comer como quisiera, pero la mirada de Fluttershy lo detenía-Si Champa, deberías comer con más cuidado-se burló Bills.

Las chicas estaban divididas en el palacio, quedando Pinkie Pie dando maromas por el césped suave como las nubes, Rarity maravillándose con la ceda que se usaba ahí, era realmente fina y le pidió permiso a Xiang para confeccionar un vestido para ella y Deboness, mismo que permitió, Rainbow y Applejack estaban en una competencia de vencidas, mientras Twilight y Sunset se apartaron para poder hablar como la peli violeta prometió.

Todo ante la mirada incrédula de Lyra y Vados, Batman solo permanecía con su siempre expresión seria-Es increíble-dijo Vados.

-No sé cuál de todas ellas me da más miedo…actúan con tal naturalidad a pesar de estar en presencia de Dioses-dijo Lyra.

-Le sorprendería cuantos humanos pueden hacerlo-señalo Batman.

Antes de que Lyra preguntara a que se refería con eso, si vista se fijó en como Fluttershy le ponía a Champa un babero con varios corazones y de color amarillo con detalles rosas-Listo, así ya no ensuciara más su pelo-aseguro sonriendo y dejando a Champa con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también quiero babero-dijo Bills con un tono de voz sumamente tierno y con ojos de cachorro, provocando una sonrisa en dulce en Fluttershy.

Fue cuando Vados y Whiss comenzaron a grabar todo con la misma idea en mente, que eso iría a la "GodTube", mientras que Lyra solo podía decir una cosa-Ok…es oficial, la peli rosa y la tímida son las que me dan más miedo-.

Batman no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras de la Kaioshin, definitivamente encontró almas que no solo eran nobles, que no solo representaban a las Virtudes, sino que cada una era única a su manera.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Batman y las Hijas de la Noche han tenido un encuentro con Zeno Sama, también conocido como la Presencia, quien ha quedado sumamente complacido con la elección del Caballero de la Noche ¿Qué nuevos retos les esperan a estas chicas que representan las Virtudes Humanas?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **UNOS AVISOS:**

 **PRIMERO DISCULPENME POR NO RESPONDER TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, ACABO DE REGRESAR DE UN VIAJE Y ESTOY MUY CANSADO, SOLO QUERIA LLEGAR Y SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LO ENTIENDAN, PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PROMETO RESPONDER TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, YA QUE ES UNA DE MIS PARTES FAVORITAS**

 **TAMBIEN LES INFORMO QUE TUVE OPORTUNIDAD DE IR A VER LA PELICULA DE "POWER RANGERS", DEBO DECIR QUE ESTA ENTRETENIDA Y ES MUY INTERESANTE, PORQUE TOCA TEMAS QUE LA SERIE ORIGINAL NUNCA LO HARIA, PERO…SI HE DE SER FRANCO, NO ME TERMINO POR GUSTAR LOS DISEÑOS DE GOLDAR, LOS ZORDS, ZORDON, ALFA Y EL MEGAZORD, AUNQUE LA INTERPRETACION DE RITA FUE REALMENTE TENEBROSA, MUY BIEN HECHA Y ME ENCANTO LA SORPRESA DE QUE UN MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO FUERA HOMOSEXUAL, ASI QUE LE DOY UN 8 DE CALIFICACION, YA QUE COMO DIJE, ADEMAS DE LOS DISEÑOS DE ESOS PERSONAJES, HUBO OTROS DETALLES QUE NO ME GUSTARON**

 **Y TRAS VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER, DEBO DECIR QUE ESTUVO ENTRETENIDO, EN ESPECIAL PORQUE YAMCHA CREE QUE LO VAN A INVITAR A EL, ESE POBRE NO DURARIA NI 10 SEGUNDOS CONTRA EL TRIO PELIGROSO, PERO EN SERIO, DETESTO QUE METIERAN A BRA, ODIO A ESE PERSONAJE, REALMENTE LO ABORREZCO**

 **Ángel María NF:** _es su manera de hacerlas sentir menos ante ellos, quieren que se sientan mal por ese motivo y que piensen que para Batman no son más que eso, después de todo, los enemigos de Batman se caracterizan por atacar de manera psicológica, especialmente el Guasón y por eso las llaman así, ahora se sabe que Batman fue el primer mortal que se presentó ante Zeno Sama y que Fluttershy tiene un enorme talento incluso con los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y ahora acabas de ver la sorpresa que les tenía preparada, en la cual la Diosa Athena es la nueva Gran Sacerdotisa en el palacio de Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _fue idea de Pinkie Pie, definitivamente la peli rosa tiene todo tipo de formas para dar un poco de alegría al mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _gracias por la recomendación, aunque honestamente nunca me han gustado ese tipo de películas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pues ya lo viste, Pinkie Pie fue más confiada que Goku, llamando a Zeno Sama "Zenny" sin que este se lo permitiera y Fluttershy se ha ganado también a Champa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y ya viste la pequeña sorpresa que tenía para todos, que Athena, Diosa y Guardiana de los Caballeros del Zodiaco es la nueva Gran Sacerdotisa en el palacio de la Presencia/Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _como dijo una vez Batman; "todo gran villano también tiene su origen" y a veces no es muy agradable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _aclaro que es una sorpresa para los fans de la serie, ya que yo nunca lo fui tanto, solo conozco algunos personajes, pero la sorpresa era que Athena iba a ser la nueva Gran Sacerdotisa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _de hecho, la sorpresa era que la Diosa Guardiana de los Caballeros era la nueva Gran Sacerdotisa en el palacio de Zeno Sama ¿Qué te pareció? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues básicamente los 12 Universos participaran y en cada universo habrán personajes de DC, Marvel, Animes, etc. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, El Cazador Argentino, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Odín, Ryo Red, Zeus, Hades,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	43. Leyes contra el mal

" _ **Batman y las Hijas de la Noche recibieron un llamado de Zeno Sama y tuvieron que presentarse en su palacio…mientras tanto, Umbra la Maestra de los Fantasmas ha ideado un plan para poder lanzar un ataque contra Batman y las chicas sin que sus compañeros se enteren, siendo escudada por Anubrix el Maestro de la Magia…por otro lado, las Hijas de la Noche se presentaron ante la Presencia, quien en ese momento tenía la apariencia de una dulce niña, revelando que quería ver la elección de Batman y declarando que estaba muy complacida con la misma, advirtiéndoles de los retos que pronto enfrentaran, pero que sin importar lo que pasara, siempre tendrían ayuda ¿Qué es lo que seguirá ahora?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 43**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 43 Leyes contra el mal**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **New York**

En el museo de historia de aquella imponente y mágica ciudad, justo cuando las luces se estaban apagando, varias sombras comenzaron a aparecer en el techo del edificio, estas sombras eran de diferentes tamaños y poco a poco, cada una se las arregló para entrar al museo, desactivando las alarmas de seguridad, así como también hackear las cámaras.

En total eran 3 siluetas, las cuales caminaron por todo el museo, llegando hasta el lugar donde se exhibía el objeto que habían ido a robar, el cual era el ídolo que representaba a 3 simios, cada uno con sus manos tapándose la boca, los ojos u oídos respectivamente.

Con mucho cuidado, los extraños lograron tomar el ídolo de su pedestal y una vez en sus manos, salieron rápidamente del museo sin que los guardias de seguridad se dieran cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, pero alguien si lo hizo y se lo encontraron al salir del museo.

Se trataba de una figura femenina vestida con un traje negro completo que define muy bien su figura hecho de un material anti inflamable, por encima está cubierto de una armadura de metal el cual está decorado con detalles cibernéticos en color azul oscuro, en sus muñecas lleva una especie de pistolas eléctricas mucho más potentes que una normal, pero su traje también incluye dos pistolas Browning HP, y otro tipo de armas de fuego. Para ocultar su identidad usa un casco polarizado y en su interior hay una computadora en el cual ella puede ver todo a su alrededor aun cuando está completamente oscuro, por último tiene una capucha negra que la cubre casi por completo.

-El museo abre a las 8 de la mañana-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-creo que no saben leer ¿verdad?-pregunto sonriendo, pero los sujetos no le dijeron absolutamente nada-¿Qué pasa? ¿El ratón les comió la lengua?-pregunto divertida, cuando se dio cuenta del tamaño de uno de los sujetos-oye…eres muy pequeño para ser ladrón-dijo iluminándolos con una lámpara, llevándose una gran sorpresa-¿Qué carajos?-.

Pues los ladrones eran simios de 3 especies diferentes, siendo un mono capuchino el más pequeño, un orangután el de tamaño mediano y un enorme gorila de color café, el cual mostraba sus colmillos de manera agresiva.

-¿Monos ladrones? ¿Dónde he visto esto antes?-pregunto confundida.

El imponente gorila lanzo un potente rugido, al tiempo que se golpeaba el pecho con fuerza, arremetiendo contra la chica, quien evito el golpe de un salto, pero antes de poder hacer algo, sintió como le comenzaban a lanzar algo, siendo el mono capuchino el responsable, el cual le lanzaba cosas cafés.

-¡Espero que lo que estés lanzando sea un tipo de comida!-exclamo la chica imaginándose lo que debía ser.

El orangután dio un salto y trato de golpearla con sus largos brazos, pero la chica esquivo el golpe con agilidad, el gorila rugió y se preparó para lanzar un ataque, pero entonces un perro pastor alemán salió de la nada, lanzándose a la espalda del inmenso simio y comenzó a morderlo en la espalda.

La chica trato de ayudar al perro, pero entonces el orangután le cerró el paso y comenzó a lanzar golpe tras golpe con sus largos brazos, mientras el pequeño mono corría a auxiliar al gorila, subiendo de un salto y cacheteando al perro, lo que provoco que lo soltara y recibiera un manotazo de parte del gorila.

-¡Darker!-grito la chica queriendo ir en ayuda de su mascota, pero el orangután la sujeto con fuerza y comenzó a apretarla-¡Me…va a…romper!-exclamo entre dientes.

Pero antes de que sus palabras se cumplieran, algo salió de la nada y pateo al simio, derribándolo, lo que provoco que la chica quedara libre, respirando con algo de dificultad, cuando alzo la vista se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que su salvador no era otro que Batman.

-Hola Fantasma Negro-saludo Batman ayudándola a levantarse-parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda-.

-Odio admitirlo…ya que es humillante, pero sí…necesito ayuda con estos monos-reconoció la chica mirando a los simios.

Los 3 simios rugieron con ferocidad, cuando las Hijas de la Noche aparecieron también, colocándose al lado de Batman y Fantasma Negro, Fluttershy se quedó muda al ver que iban a pelear contra simios inocentes, los cuales se veían muy agresivos y su mirada se detuvo en el perro.

-¡Ay no! ¡Pobrecito!-exclamo con dolor al ver al perro en el suelo.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Twilight, al tiempo que ella y Rarity conjuraban un escudo protector, protegiéndose de lo que los simios les lanzaban.

-¡Miren! ¡Lanzan chocolate!-exclamo Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro ante esa visión.

-¡Yo no creo que sean chocolates!-señalo Rainbow con expresión de asco-¡Voy a hacer abrigos con esos monos! ¡Bajen el escudo, solo nos están atacando con mierda!-.

-Eh…dulzura…-expreso Applejack al ver lo que el gorila y el orangután sacaron.

Ya que ambos simios sacaron lo que parecían ser cañones láseres, mismos que dispararon contra el suelo, provocando que este cayera, llevándose con ellos a los héroes, por suerte, todos activaron sus ganchos a tiempo, mientras los simios aprovechaban eso para escapar.

Una vez devuelta en el techo, Fantasma Negro corrió al lado de su perro-¡Darker! ¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-pregunto preocupada y el animal le lamio el rostro de manera cariñosa-que alivio.

Batman y las demás se acercaron a la chica-Que gusto verte de nuevo Fantasma Negro-.

-Lo mismo digo Batman y veo que viniste con mucha compañía-dijo Fantasma Negro mirando a las chicas.

-Hola, soy Magic Star, líder de las Hijas de la Noche y aquí a sus integrantes; Firebird, mi mano derecha y segunda al mando-presento Twilight, provocando una sonrisa en Sunset al escuchar eso-Lightning nuestra especialista en velocidad, Huntress nuestra invencible chica, Lady Diamond nuestra maga, Serafín nuestra guardiana y Arlequín nuestra alegre amiga-.

-Escuche de todas, después de todo, se han vuelto muy populares en la Liga de la Justicia-señalo Fantasma Negro.

Al escuchar eso, Rainbow abrió mucho los ojos-¡Espera! ¿Eres miembro de la Liga de la Justicia?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Fantasma Negro, así como los demás héroes que han conocido son los miembros más recientes de la Liga, se unieron después de que ayudaron a vencer a Superman y al Régimen-explico Batman, lo que dejo a Rainbow con la boca muy abierta, ya que ellas aun no eran parte de la Liga de la Justicia-hablaremos de eso luego-agrego Batman sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

Fantasma Negro solo se quedó confundida ante eso, pero decidió dejarlo por alto, ya que había otros asuntos que debían atender-Supongo que estas aquí por el hecho de que los ladrones resultaron ser monos ¿verdad?-pregunto con suspicacia.

-Exactamente, esos 3 monos solo son marionetas usadas por uno de los villanos más diabólicos del mundo-dijo Batman.

-Gorila Grood-señalo Sunset-pero ¿Qué es lo que ordeno que se robaran? ¿Qué pretende?-.

-No estoy segura, pero logre tomarle una foto al objeto que sacaron del museo ¿esto significa algo para ti Batman?-pregunto Fantasma Negro entregándole la foto.

Batman miro la fotografía, misma que mostraba al ídolo de simios que esos 3 se habían robado, el Caballero de la Noche entrecerró los ojos al comprender lo que Grood tenía planeado con eso, a menos que lo detuvieran, por suerte, conocía lo suficiente a ese demente gorila como para saber en dónde se encontraba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Zoológico de Central Park**

En el habitad de los gorilas, Grood había tomado el control de todo el zoológico, actuando como un mono más que estaba en exhibición, algo que lo molestaba mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo para preparar su plan.

-Lo hicieron muy bien, una vez más han demostrado la superioridad de los simios sobre los humanos-dijo Grood con una gran sonrisa-¡Vean mis aliados simios! ¡La cúspide de nuestra victoria!-anuncio dirigiéndose hacia sus dos compañeros simios, Ultra Humanite y Monsieur Mallah.

Los dos villanos simios hicieron acto de aparición, mirando el ídolo que Grood sujetaba en sus brazos-Excelente, con ese artefacto en nuestras manos seremos invencibles-dijo Ultra Humanite.

-¡Y esta vez ni siquiera Batman nos podrá detener y si lo intenta le espera una sorpresa a ese murciélago asqueroso!-declaro Grood con una sonrisa, al tiempo que formaba un puño en su mano.

-¿En serio? Dijiste que ya te habías desecho de tu obsesión con Batman-dijo Mallah cubriéndose el rostro con la mano.

-¿Obsesión? ¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que yo no estoy obsesionado con ese puto murciélago que cree ser más listo que yo?-bramo Grood furioso-¡YO NO ESTOY OBSESIONADO CON ÉL!-.

Ambos gorilas se vieron entre sí y luego hacia la cintura de Grood, donde se encontraba una copia exacta del Bati Cinturón de Batman, claro, sin todas las herramientas que el Caballero de la Noche poseía en el mismo.

-Claro-dijeron rodando los ojos de forma sarcástica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Anubrix aún se encontraba deleitándose con masacras a cuanto Zombi se le pusiera en camino, aunque realmente no se sentía cómodo con eso, no porque sintiera pena por ellos, sino porque no era lo mismo hacerlo sin escucharlos gritar o gemir de dolor, era realmente aburrido.

-¡Anubrix!-la voz de Abzu llamo su atención, el Caballero apareció acompañado por su vampiresa-¿Dónde está Umbra?-.

-No la he visto en todo el día-mintió Anubrix.

-¡No mientas!-bramo Abzu desenvainando su espada-¡Eiki los vio hablar hace poco y al parecer Umbra se fue a hacer algo sin autorización!-.

Al escuchar eso, Anubrix estallo en carcajadas-¡Ya decía yo que alguien nos escuchó!-declaro riéndose-no te preocupes, no fue por esas pequeñas putitas si eso es lo que piensas, simplemente fue a liberar a alguien que podría darle muchos problemas a Batman-.

-El momento de liberar a nuestros ejércitos se acerca, Amazu ya completo el hechizo, necesita que estemos los 7, aunque ya tengamos algunos de nuestros aprendices libres aun debemos liberar a nuestros Generales y a los Jinetes-señalo Abzu.

-No te preocupes, ella volverá pronto, después de todo, ya la conoces, nunca se atrevería a hacerte enfadar a ti, nuestro valiente y noble líder-dijo Anubrix con un tono de desdén en su voz.

Antes de que Abzu dijera algo, Zaleska se lanzó sobre él y lo sujeto del cuello de su traje-¡Escucha momia repulsiva! ¡Tú no eres más que un asqueroso y lunático ladrón al cual momificaron de las maneras más crueles, así que te lo advierto, si Umbra no llega a tiempo y evita que recuperemos a nuestra hija te juro que haré que desees haberte quedado como un cadáver sin vida!-bramo Zaleska al tiempo que sus ojos se volvía rojos como sangre y sus colmillos se alargaban.

Pero Anubrix solo se rio de manera divertida-¡Me agrada mucho tu dama Abzu, no solo es sexy, sino también desquiciada!-expreso riéndose y Zaleska lo lanzo a la arena, antes de poder hacer algo, Abzu la detuvo.

-Asegúrate de que no llegue tarde-advirtió Abzu, retirándose junto con Zaleska.

-¡Te juro que si arruinan esto voy a…!-.

-No te preocupe, Anubrix puede ser un lunático, pero tiene razón en lo que dijo, Umbra jamás haría algo para provocarme-expreso Abzu conociendo a esa fantasma a la perfección.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **New York**

Batman, las Hijas de la Noche y Fantasma Negro llegaron hasta el zoológico, el Caballero de la Noche y las heroínas bajaron de sus respectivas motocicletas, mientras Batman les informaba sobre lo que Grood tenía planeado hacer con el ídolo.

-Ese ídolo es la representación del mal, las antiguas leyes del mal dictaban que la humanidad no debía ver, escuchar ni hablar del mal, por esa razón lo 3 simios que representan al ídolo tienen tapadas sus orejas, boca y ojos respectivamente-explico Batman.

-Pero eso es solo una vieja y antigua leyenda ¿verdad? Como las anécdotas que se contaban los antiguos forajidos del salvaje oeste alrededor de la fogata-dijo Applejack.

-Cada leyenda tiene su versión de verdad-explico Fantasma Negro.

-El ídolo posee una gran cantidad de magia negra, la cual es capaz de dejar ciego, sordo o mudo a una persona-continuo Batman caminando por el zoológico, seguido por las 8 chicas-no sé qué se propone Grood con eso, pero no voy a permitir que logre su objetivo-.

-Hay algo que aun no entiendo-intervino Rarity-se supone que Grood es uno de los peores enemigos de Flash, entonces ¿Por qué motivos nos encargamos nosotros de él?-pregunto confundida.

-Porque desde que Flash fue encerrado junto con el resto del Régimen me he hecho cargo de Grood y de todos sus enemigos, así como también de todos los enemigos de los miembros del Régimen-respondió Batman.

Al escuchar eso, las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas, al tiempo que Twilight y Sunset analizaban las palabras del Caballero de la Noche-¿Quiere decir que todos los enemigos de quienes fueron los miembros fundadores de la Liga…ahora son sus enemigos?-pregunto Twilight.

-Podría decirse que sí-respondió Batman.

Las chicas se vieron entre si sorprendidas por aquella revelación, Batman no solo tenía a sus enemigos conocidos, sino también a los enemigos de todos los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, fue cuando Pinkie Pie hizo una pregunta que dejo a Fluttershy alarmada.

-Oigan, hace mucho que no visito el zoológico, pero ¿no se supone que debe haber animales?-pregunto confundida.

Antes de que alguien respondiera a la pregunta de la peli rosa, Darker comenzó a gruñir de manera amenazadora, como si hubiera detectado algo-¿Qué pasa amigo?-pregunto Fantasma Negro.

Fue entonces cuando se vieron rodeados por gorilas, simios, leones, tigres, osos, etc. Todos usando un extraño casco en sus cabezas, con una antena que emitía una luz de color roja en la misma, el Caballero de la Noche y sus aliadas se pusieron en guardia, formando un círculo espalda con espalda.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Grood apareciendo junto con sus camaradas-es un gusto verte aquí de nuevo Batman, aunque era obvio que un simple humano jamás podrá ser superior a un simio-.

-También me da gusto verte Grood-dijo Batman-no te había visto desde que frustre tus intentos de convertir a toda la humanidad en monos para seguir tus ordenes-.

-¡Impediste que creara un mundo perfecto y por eso vas a pagar con tu vida asqueroso murciélago!-bramo Grood.

-¿Por qué no solo los dejamos convertirse en comida para nuestras mascotas y vamos a preparar todo el plan?-pregunto Ultra Humanite.

-¡Porque tenemos que quedarnos para poder presenciar la muerte de Batman y demostrarle a ese pérfido payaso lo inferior que es ante un simio logrando lo que él nunca pudo!-bramo Grood.

-En serio debes dejar de lado tu obsesión con Batman-dijo Mallah de nuevo.

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy obsesionado!-bramo Grood con furia.

Batman solo entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras de Grood y fue cuando fijo su atención en el cinturón que el gorila megalómano estaba usando-Me gusta tu cinturón, combina con tus ojos-señalo en tono burlón.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? Siempre lo he usado, tú lo notaste recientemente, pero es bueno que lo hayas hecho, porque pronto no podrás notar nada-sentencio Grood con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono Rainbow Dash.

-¡Que dentro de muy poco todos los humanos quedaran ciegos, sordos y mudos!-declaro Grood al tiempo que sacaba un control remoto y presionaba el botón.

Fue cuando un cañón láser apareció justo sobre el zoológico, cuya fuente de energía no era otra más que el ídolo de los Simios del Mal, el cual estaba brillando intensamente, hecho que captó la atención de Batman.

-¡La leyenda dice que los humanos no deben ver, escuchar ni hablar del mal, por esa razón quienes lo hacen sufren alguna incapacidad, el problema es que solo reciben una de las 3, con mi arma amplificare el poder del ídolo y haré que todos los simios sin pelo sufran las 3 incapacidades de un golpe, quedaran ciegos, sordos y mudos, de ese modo no podrán oponerse a mi ejército de simios y finalmente habré demostrado la superioridad de los simios sobre los humanos!-.

-Grandes palabras viniendo de un simple chimpancé que está acompañado por otros como él-señalo Sunset con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Chimpancés?-cuestiono Grood con furia y todos sus camaradas lo acompañaron en su rabia-¡Acaban de proclamar su sentencia de muerte!-.

-¡Inténtalo Grood!-reto Batman.

-¡Como gustes! ¡Destrúyanlos!-ordeno Grood enviando a su ejército de animales al ataque.

Los héroes se lanzaron a la batalla, aunque la estrategia era simple, hacer que los animales se dirigieran hacia Fluttershy para que hiciera su magia con ellos, pero por alguna razón, no era capaz de hacer que los animales se tranquilizaran, ese hecho comenzó a alarmarla, pero Twilight no tardo en descubrir el porqué.

-¡Esos aparatos que Grood usa para controlarlos, son los que evitan que Serafín pueda manejar a los animales!-informo.

-¡Entonces tendremos que abrirnos paso hacia Grood de la manera antigua!-indico Batman con seriedad.

-¡Hagámoslo!-declaro Fantasma Negro con una sonrisa.

El grupo de héroes se lanzó contra los animales, asegurándose de aturdirlos y no de lastimarlos, especialmente Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie solo los entretenía haciendo aparecer distintos platillos para ellos, fue cuando Batman, Twilight y Fantasma Negro aprovecharon para lanzarse contra el trío de gorilas.

-¡Se acabó Grood!-sentencio Batman.

-¡Me parece que mis camaradas están en total desacuerdo contigo Batman!-señalo Grood al tiempo que Mallah y Ultra Humanite sacaban armas, comenzando a disparar contra los 3 héroes.

-¡Definitivamente les dan mala fama a los monos!-declaro Fantasma Negro.

Batman se lanzó contra Grood, quien se preparó para la batalla, atacando a Batman con un golpe que el Caballero de la Noche esquivo-¡No podrás ganar Batman, en solo 60 segundos mi arma se disparara y todos los humanos se volverán incapacitados!-.

-¡No si yo puedo evitarlo!-declaro Batman lazando una de sus bombas de humo contra Grood, dándole justo en la cara y provocando que retrocediera.

Batman se lanzó con rapidez sobre el criminal y le dio una patada, derribándolo, pero antes de poder llegar hasta el cañón, Grood reacciono y sujeto a Batman de la capa, jalándolo con fuerza y estrellándolo contra un árbol, provocando que el Caballero de la Noche cayera al suelo algo aturdido.

-¡Te lo dije Batman, ningún humano está por encima de los simios, ni siquiera tú!-declaro Grood.

-¡Pero los humanos tenemos algo que los simios no!-exclamo Fantasma Negro, al tiempo que le daba una patada a Ultra Humanite para hacerlo retroceder-¡Al mejor amigo del hombre y de la mujer! ¡Darker!-.

En cuanto escucho el llamado de su ama, Darker salió de la nada y se lanzó sobre Grood, mordiéndolo con fuerza por la espalda, Grood lanzo un aullido de dolor, al tiempo de Darker lo mordía y rasguñaba con ferocidad, el inmenso gorila trataba de quitárselo de encima, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Batman se recuperó y le dio un puñetazo con fuerza.

Grood perdió el equilibrio y cayó justo en el cañón, golpeándose en donde se encontraba el ídolo de los simios, mismo que se rompió y provoco una explosión de luz que cubrió todo el zoológico, todos los presentes se protegieron los ojos de aquel destello de luz, mismo que se vio en toda la ciudad, una vez que este ceso, el Caballero de la Noche y sus acompañantes pudieron abrir sus ojos, mientras los cascos de control mental que tenían los animales se rompían en pedazos, provocando que comenzaran a lamer a Fluttershy, quien solo se dejó querer por los animales.

-Me alegra que todos estén bien-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo.

Mallah y Ultra Humanite se quedaron algo confundidos con lo que acababa de pasar, preguntándose qué le habría pasado a Grood, cuando Sunset, Applejack y Rainbow salieron de la nada, golpeándolos con fuerza y dejándolos en el suelo noqueados.

-Estos 3 monos son los cuatreros más listos del mundo de los animales-dijo Applejack.

-Y usan su inteligencia para tratar de dañar a los inocentes-señalo Sunset-dan pena-gruño entre dientes.

Solo Grood no hacía algún movimiento, hasta que finalmente comenzó a levantarse, ante la mirada de Batman, Twilight y Fantasma Negro, estas dos últimas se pusieron en guardia, al igual que Darker, quien se preparó para lanzarse de nuevo contra Grood, pero Batman lo calmo con una palmadita en la cabeza.

-No es necesario que se pongan en guardia, Grood obtuvo una cucharada de su propia medicina-explico Batman.

Ya que los ojos de Grood estaban completamente en blanco, se movía de un lado a otro maldiciendo, pero sin que algún sonido saliera de su boca, en otras palabras quedo ciego y mudo una vez que el ídolo quedo destruido.

-Vaya, eso es a lo que yo llamo ironía-dijo Fantasma Negro.

-Al destruir al ídolo Grood fue maldecido por el mismo, ahora posee los 3 padecimientos, por suerte para él será temporal, ya que no es humano-señalo Batman con una leve sonrisa.

-Espero que cuando eso pase ya se encuentre en una jaula con un columpio, un árbol y un letrero que diga "no alimentes al mono"-señalo Sunset con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Pinkie Pie alarmada.

Y es que Grood se dirigió hacia un camino que ya era cuesta abajo y como no veía ni escuchaba, no oyó la advertencia de Pinkie Pie, provocando que tropezara y rodara cuesta abajo, chocando con distintas cosas en el camino.

-Eso le pasa por no haber hecho caso-dijo Rainbow sonriendo, para luego agregar-debió usar su gran inteligencia para hacer algo que realmente ayudara a los monos-.

-¡Como inventar un pela bananas automático o una máquina eliminadora de caca!-expreso Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

Sus amigas se quedaron mudas ante aquellas palabras, pero no tardaron en reírse, mientras que Fantasma Negro miraba a Batman confundida-Así es Arlequín-dijo sin darle importancia-muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda Alex-.

-Al contrario, yo soy la que debe agradecerte-dijo Alex sonriéndole.

Una nueva misión acababa de completarse y nuevamente la justicia detuvo los retorcidos planes de dominación de un megalómano con pelo en abundancia.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Grood se alió con Mallah y Ultra Humanite para trata de conquistar el mundo, pero sus planes han fracasado, una vez más el mundo está a salvo, pero…"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **FANS DE DB SUPER, LES QUIERO PREGUNTAR ¿Qué FUE LO QUE PENSARON CUANDO YAMCHA SE IMAGINO QUE LE IBAN A PEDIR PARTICIPAR EN EL TORNEO DE PODER DE ZENO SAMA Y QUE SE NEGARIA PARA LUEGO APARECER HEROICAMENTE? LA VERDAD YO SI ME REI Y HASTA SENTI UN POCO DE LASTIMA POR EL, YA QUE NUNCA FUE CAPAZ DE PASAR DE LAS PRIMERAS RONDAS DEL TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES Y HONESTAMENTE…PUES SI KRILIN DESCUIDO SU ENTRENAMIENTO, YAMCHA DEFINITIVAMENTE YA NO DURARIA MUCHO CONTRA GUERREROS FORMIDABLES**

 **¿USTEDES QUE OPINAN?**

 **Anto P:** _por el momento tengo que sacar a los OC que faltan, pero no te preocupes, claro que llegara el momento de los sentimientos, por ahora tuvieron que detener a unos simios megalómanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _Batman ya ha perdido a mucha gente que quería, sus padres, amigos, hijos, realmente es un terrible peso llevar tantas cosas en la cabeza y sobre tus hombros, especialmente por como ocurre todo en su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _realmente es increíble la naturalidad con la que ambas tratan a los seres más omnipotentes de todos, especialmente Pinkie Pie, quien ni siquiera le pidió permiso a la Presencia para llamarlo así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso es cierto, por eso casi no me gustaba ver "Caballeros del Zodiaco", pero tomando en cuenta que era como la Diosa principal, por ese motivo tiene el grado de Gran Sacerdotisa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _realmente Fluttershy se sabe ganar a los Dioses, ya que los pudo mimar y tratar como si realmente fueran lindos gatitos y de algún modo ese video me recordó a los "golpes" del Sr. Burns. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _no los llames así o te podrían eliminar, ya que siguen siendo Dioses, pero Fluttershy te provoca algo con su ternura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _esa es la misma pregunta que se hizo Lyra, ya que ella nunca se esperó eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _solo un Maestros Oscuro puede espiar a otro Maestro, por eso Eiki los pudo ver sin que se dieran cuenta, además de que uso los Elementos a su favor para lograrlo y Fluttershy tiene un don sumamente especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Fluttershy es una chica que les causa mucha ternura a los Dioses y por eso son incapaces de poder hacer algo contra ella, más que solo dejarse mimar y querer por la tierna chica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _de hecho los delato y se trataba de Eiki quien los vio, por lo que le informo de inmediato a Abzu y Zaleska, realmente no pueden perder el tiempo en los ridículos juegos de ese par. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _cuando llegue el momento…muchos planetas van a ser destruidos por ese par. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _Fluttershy sí que se sabe ganar a todos con su ternura y amabilidad, incluso los Dioses caen rendidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto, ya que para ese fic aún falta tiempo y apenas estoy haciendo este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente, Umbra es muy astuta, pues creo en lo personal, que Damián si es el más grande fracaso de Batman, aun mayor que cuando no pudo salvar a Jasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y como viste, no está en cualquier puesto, ya que ella es la Gran Sacerdotisa del Palacio Divino, siendo la líder de los 12 Ángeles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _estarán presentes, pero no con la guía de Athena, ya que como Gran Sacerdotisa tiene otros deberes mucho mayores ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y cómo pudiste ver, Athena es la nueva Gran Sacerdotisa de Zeno Sama, siendo la encargada de vigilar a los 12 Ángeles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _pero eso es algo que ni Fluttershy ni Pinkie Pie tienen problemas en hacer, como ya demostraron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _sé que fue corto, pero mira el puesto que tiene Athena, ya que es la Gran Sacerdotisa del Palacio Divino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pues…honestamente creo que sí puede tener una secuela, ya que le dejaron un final abierto para la misma y por lo que dijo Rita cuando la vencieron, es probable que Lord Zedd haga acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _si estuvo muy bien, realmente es otra de las películas que más deseo ver, esa y la de Resident Evil el Capítulo Final, así como también la de Transformers el Último Caballero y tienes razón, esas guerreras se merecen un lugar en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _solo hay que ver con qué facilidad llamo Pinkie Pie a la Presencia con un diminutivo y como tenía Fluttershy a los dos hermanos de la destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _honestamente no estoy seguro, creo que podría terminar en un empate, ya que cada uno tiene habilidades únicas y formidables, respecto a mi opinión, pues…creo que si puede tener una secuela, ya que como dije, la historia es muy interesante y toca temas que la serie original nunca haría, pero…si tiene sus puntos malos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _veré que hago, ya que también quiero que aparezcan personajes de otras series que no sean Animes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _quiero poner Animes en el torneo, pero también quiero poner a otras series diferentes que no sean Animes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ya veo, veré que puedo hacer, ya que por el momento el torneo aun esta algo alejado y primero tienen que detener a la Bestia del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ya lo vi y en serio es la película que más quiero ver en este año, más que cualquiera de las otras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _por el momento solo fue Athena, quien ahora es la nueva Gran Sacerdotisa, especialmente después de la traición de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _solo tengo que ver en qué universo colocarlas, tal vez sean del Universo 5 u 8. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _que descanse en paz, realmente es una pena, pero así es la vida, todos tenemos que morir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _hay que reconocerles a esas dos que quizás no tengan habilidades de combate como Rainbow, Applejack o Sunset, pero sí que saben ganarse a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ya que muchos me lo están diciendo creo que los voy a descartar, voy a buscar otros personajes de otros Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _a veces, pero no se me ha ocurrido una historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _como dije la historia me pareció interesante y en muchos aspectos impresionantes, pero en sí no me terminaron de gustar los diseños de lo que ya mencione. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _no sé de qué Spoilers hablas, ya que nunca dije nada que pudiera ser relevante de la película, peor bueno, lo único que te puedo decir es que al final no me termino convenciendo los diseños de varios personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _pues bienvenido a esta historia, sobre la película, como ya dije, mi opinión es que esta para pasar el rato y que tiene ideas muy interesantes, pero que en definitiva tuvo sus puntos malos y que los diseños de los Zords, Megazord, Zordon, Alfa y Goldar no terminaron por gustarme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por el momento hubo más trabajo que hacer, ya que debían detener a un trío de gorilas megalómanos, aunque era más uno de ellos que los otros dos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _pues voy a mantener la idea de solo 10 participantes por universo, pero van a participar los 12 Universos que existen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _esos son problemas que se resolverán poco a poco, pero también hay que recordar que hay grandes enemigos a los cuales detener. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no los considera mascotas, más bien los Dioses se encariñaron mucho con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zordon:** _¿y de que trata ese canal? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Anto P, Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Odín, Sombra 02, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, Amo del Vacío, The Shadow Void, Hamon, Raft, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Joestar, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Cazador Argentino, Lucifer, Seiryu.001, Enya Berserk, Iron Mario, AndrosValgreen4, Draigon 2.0, Xanatrix742, Zordon.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	44. Batalla de Bandas

" _ **Gorila Grood, uno de los más antiguos enemigos de Flash, que se convirtió en enemigo de Batman después de que el velocista se uniera al Régimen, formo una alianza con Mallah y Ultra Humanite para usar el poder del ídolo de los Simios del Mal, usando su magia negra para dejar discapacitados a todos los humanos, dejándolos ciegos, sordos y mudos…por lo que Batman, las Hijas de la Noche y una nueva aliada llamada Fantasma Negro se dieron a la tarea de detener al simio lunático…mientras tanto, los Maestros Oscuros se preparan para abrir las puertas del infierno y liberar a sus ejércitos para poder comenzar a cumplir la voluntad del amo, más Umbra no se encuentra presente y sin ella esa misión no se ha podido cumplir ¿Qué es lo que la fantasma está tramando?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 44**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 44 Batalla de Bandas**

Un gran alboroto se escuchaba por toda la ciudad, especialmente entre los jóvenes, ya que esa noche se iba a disputar una competencia de bandas novatas, las cuales tendrían la oportunidad de ganar no solo un hermoso trofeo, sino también la oportunidad de participar mano a mano con una de las bandas más famosas de todos los tiempos, era una oportunidad única y muchos la deseaban, entre ellos…

-¡Muy bien Odd, hay que seguir practicando si queremos tener una oportunidad de ganar la Batalla de Bandas!-indico Kenneth.

-¡No te preocupes, estoy seguro que ambos ganaremos!-aseguro Odd-¡Después de todo, tenemos al Dios del Rock And Roll de nuestro lado!-expreso haciendo un movimiento algo exagerado.

Kenneth suspiro con cansancio-Odd ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no existe nada como el Dios del Rock And Roll?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¿Y a quien rinden tributo todas las estrellas del Rock, del Heavy Metal, etc.?-pregunto Odd.

-Créeme, no te gustara conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta-dijo Kenneth sabiendo quien era el ídolo de todas esas bandas.

Ambos chicos se encontraban practicando en una tienda de instrumentos, misma que le pertenecía al tío de Odd, por lo que ahí podían practicar hasta las horas que quisieran, fue cuando un sonido llamo la atención de ambos, ya que al parecer alguien entro a la tienda de manera forzosa, pues ya estaba cerrada.

-No entiendo porque ese pérfido payaso nos envió a este lugar-dijo la voz molesta de Ming Huang.

-Al parecer tiene un nuevo plan para "jugar" con ese murciélago y necesita de algunos instrumentos-señalo Gazahm.

P'Lin ingreso al final y miro el lugar con mucho desdén-No logro entender ¿Cómo luchadores de la libertad como nosotros terminamos trabajando para un lunático como él?-pregunto frustrada-Zaheer estaría sumamente avergonzado de nosotros-.

-Tú sabes que ya no podemos hacer nada, morimos en la batalla con el Avatar y por tanto nuestras almas son esclavas de ese demonio-señalo Gazahm con pesar.

-No puedo creer que cuando tratamos de luchar por la libertad solo nos condenamos-dijo Ming Huang con pesar.

Kenneth y Odd escuchaban todo desde su escondite-Pobrecitos-dijo Odd con un tono de voz que el trío de villanos elementales escucho.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto P'Lin.

-Al parecer tenemos mirones-señalo Gazahm acercándose a donde ambos amigos estaban, hecho que comenzó a preocuparlos.

Seguido por sus amigas, Gazahm ingreso al lugar donde se encontraban Kenneth y Odd, encontrándose con una extraña sorpresa, ya que Kenneth estaba tocando una guitarra, a su lado habían otros 2 instrumentos; una batería, otra guitarra y un micrófono.

-Ah, hola ¿vienen por el anuncio que puse de que se buscaba banda?-pregunto acercándose con una sonrisa-¡Ustedes 3 son perfectos! ¡Síganme por favor!-indico Kenneth llevándolos a los 3 junto con los instrumentos-muy bien, tú tocaras la guitarra, tú la batería y tú serás nuestra vocalista-indico Kenneth a Gazahm, P'Lin y Ming Huang respectivamente-¡Muy bien, comencemos!-.

Kenneth comenzó a tocar la guitarra que tenía y le dio indicaciones a los 3 criminales para que hicieran lo que se supone debían hacer, una vez que cada uno cumplió con su tarea, Kenneth dio por terminado el ensayo con una sonrisa y fue cuando Odd apareció con un traje negro.

-Me gusta su música-dijo sonriéndoles.

-¡Chicos! ¡Es un productor musical!-declaro Kenneth, al tiempo que Odd sacaba una hoja de papel.

-Firme aquí-indico Odd y Kenneth lo hizo.

-¡Lo logramos amigos, vamos a grabar un disco!-declaro sonriendo, antes de que P'Lin destruyera la hoja, provocando una mirada molesta en Kenneth-¡Oye! ¡Has cambiado amiga, esto era por la música, ahora tú solo haces berrinche, ella quiere crédito por compositora y él deja que su novia destruya la banda!-señalo Kenneth con enojo.

Antes de que alguno de los 3 villanos preguntara lo que quiso decir con eso, Odd se abrazó del brazo de Gazahm vestido como chica y con cabello peinado hacia atrás-Eres mejor que los demás-dijo con voz femenina muy seductora, dejando a Gazahm confundido.

-¡Se acabó! ¡A partir de ahora seré solista!-declaro Kenneth, lo que provoco que Odd se acercara a él.

-Me gustan los solitarios-dijo divertido y ambos salieron del lugar con rapidez, dejando tras de ellos a un trío de villanos confundidos.

-Ah… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto Ming Huang confundida.

-Eso no importa ahora, tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo P'Lin comenzando a buscar lo que el Guasón les encargo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

El sonido de varios instrumentos se escuchaba por toda la cueva, haciendo que los murciélagos volaran lejos por el espanto que les dio todo ese sonido, fue cuando Bruno apareció acompañado por Alfred, este último con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, ya que era agradable ver a las chicas haciendo otra cosa que no fuera pelear con criminales.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto Bruno con voz seria.

-Solo practicamos para la competencia que habrá esta noche-respondió Sunset sosteniendo una guitarra.

-¡Así es! ¡Las Rainbow Rocks van a llevarse la noche!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo emocionada.

-¿Rainbow Rocks?-pregunto Bruno frunciendo el ceño ante ese nombre.

-¡Es el nombre que nos pusimos en honor a mí, ya sabe, después de todo, es mi banda!-señalo Rainbow con una sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa? ¡Querrás decir nuestra banda!-exclamo Applejack mirándola con reprobación.

-Me complace que hagan algo más que solo pelear contra lunáticos y megalómanos-dijo Alfred sonriéndoles-pero ¿Por qué la señorita Sparkle no tiene un instrumento?-.

-Es que ella es nuestra vocalista-respondió Fluttershy.

-Y vaya que se merece ese lugar, ya que tiene una muy hermosa voz-dijo Sunset sonriendo y provocando que Twilight se sonrojara violentamente ante aquella afirmación, Sunset también se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Ya veo, pero entonces ¿no deberían ser las Twilight Rocks? Ya que la vocalista es Twilight-señalo Bruno, provocando que Rainbow se alarmara.

-¡Vamos gran jefe! ¡No diga esas cosas!-pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota cayendo de su rostro, provocando las risas en todas sus amigas.

Fue entonces que la alarma comenzó a sonar, señal de que había un problema, rápidamente, Bruno corrió hacia la computadora y comenzó a escanear la ciudad, descubriendo que era lo que pasaba, aparentemente, varios ciudadanos estaban bailando sin control, haciéndolo hasta que caían al suelo sumamente cansados, Bruno entrecerró los ojos de manera analítica.

-Será mejor que se preparen para la acción-indicó Bruno y sus pupilas asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Mucha gente estaba tendida en el suelo sumamente cansada, otros estaban bailando, pero si algo tenían en común era que todos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que significaba que solo una persona estaba detrás de todo eso, el Guasón, quien estaba parado sobre el techo de una camioneta, con un peinado estilo punk, con Harley a un lado y tocando un teclado, Jaspe sostenía una guitarra, al igual que Gazahm, P'Lin un saxofón y Ming Huang haciendo coro.

-¡Esto sí que es todo un éxito!-exclamo el Guasón riéndose-¡Esta noche sí que vamos a arrasar con toda la ciudad!-declaro malignamente.

-¿En serio pretendes destruir a esta ciudad con música?-cuestiono Jaspe mirándolo molesta.

-Oh vamos mi buena amiga marimacha, no subestimes el poder de la música, después de todo, creí que a ustedes las Gemas les gustaba mucho-dijo el Guasón riéndose.

Jaspe solo gruño ante eso, así que el Guasón indico que continuara tocando, cuando un Bati Boomerang salió de la nada y lo golpeo con fuerza en el rostro-¡Detente ahora mismo Guasón!-indico Batman apareciendo junto a su equipo.

El Guasón solo sonrió al ver aparecer a su mayor enemigo-¡Oh Batsy! ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo! Después de todo ¿Cómo podremos saber si estamos listos para la Batalla de Bandas sin tu opinión profesional?-.

-¡Estas demente!-exclamo Sunset.

-¡Así son todas las estrellas de la música!-señalo el Guasón sonriendo de forma retorcida.

-Eso es cierto-concordó Pinkie Pie rascándose la cabeza de manera confundida.

-¡A ellos chicos!-indico el Guasón.

Gazahm golpeo con fuerza el suelo, lanzando varias rocas contra las Hijas de la Noche, quienes se protegieron con un campo de fuerza mágico, momento que Ming Huang aprovecho para usar el agua de los hidrantes contra ellas, el agua golpeo a las chicas con fuerza, atrapándolas en burbujas de agua.

-¡Nos atrapo!-exclamo Rarity.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-exclamo Twilight.

Batman se dispuso a ayudarlas, pero en su distracción, Jaspe apareció de la nada y lo embistió con fuerza, estrellándolo contra una pared dejándolo noqueado-¡Eso te pasa por llenarle la cabeza a Lapis con tonterías para que se fusionara con Peridot y no conmigo!-expreso con una sonrisa sádica.

Al mismo tiempo, P'Lin disparo un rayo contra las chicas, rápidamente, Twilight alzo su Vara y logro formar un campo de fuerza para protegerse a sí misma y a sus amigas del mortal impacto, mismo que provoco que una cortina de humo se formara, al tiempo que las chicas, caían lejos del lugar.

Jaspe levanto a Batman y se dispuso a terminarlo de una vez por todas-¡Un momento Jaspe!-señalo el Guasón-¡No podemos terminar con él de ese modo, así no es cómo funciona el juego!-.

-¿Juego? ¿Crees que esto es un juego?-cuestiono Jaspe mirándolo molesta.

El Guasón rompió en carcajadas al escuchar eso-¡Oh querida Jaspe! ¡Todo en la vida es un juego! ¡Incluso la guerra de Gemas donde viste morir a tu querida Pantera Rosa, junto con varias de tus compañeras era un juego!-señalo sonriendo de forma siniestra-¡Así como también los planes de todas esas Diamantes súper creídas! ¡Todo es un juego! Después de todo, así es la vida para todos-expreso sonriendo siniestramente.

Jaspe tuvo deseos de golpear al Guasón, pero algo la detuvo, era como si aquel simple humano tuviera un don, ya que cualquiera que tratara de oponérsele siempre terminaba deteniéndose, así que tragándose el enojo que sentía en esos momentos, especialmente al escuchar como llamo a su Diamante, decidió aceptar la indicación.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué sigue?-pregunto con molestia.

-Ir a rocanrolear-respondió el Guasón con una maligna sonrisa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Lo que ninguno de los criminales supo fue que Twilight no creo un campo de fuerza, más bien las teletransporto de vuelta a la cueva, hecho que sorprendió a Alfred y no solo al mayordomo, sino también a las mismas chicas, pues nadie se imaginaba que Twilight fuera capaz de eso.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Rainbow sorprendida.

Twilight no respondió, miro su Vara, la cual dejo de brillar-No…no lo sé…creo que es parte de la magia que puedo controlar-dedujo con una mirada de sorpresa.

-Eso quiere decir que nuestras armas aun poseen poderes que todavía no conocemos-dijo Sunset de manera analítica.

-¿Creen que mi bastón sea capaz de crear lluvias de chocolate?-pregunto Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa de emoción, al tiempo que se le hacía agua la boca al imaginarse un evento como ese.

Sus amigas solo se quedaron en silencio un momento, para luego verse entre sí-Hay otros asuntos más importantes que atender-les recordó Applejack-ese payaso capturo a Batman-.

-Dependerá de nosotros salvarlo-señalo Twilight-solo hay que deducir a donde se dirige y no será muy difícil, considerando lo que estaba haciendo cuando los encontramos-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Parque**

Batman acababa de volver en sí, encontrándose inmovilizado en rocas, cortesía de Gazahm, fue cuando el Guasón hizo acto de aparición con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-Oh Batsy, que gusto que hayas despertado, así no te perderás el momento exacto en que mi banda se convierta en los reyes de la música-.

-Eso es algo que jamás ocurrirá Guasón, te lo juro-dijo Batman con seriedad.

El Guasón se rio al escuchar eso y miro a su gran enemigo con una sonrisa-Realmente te extrañe mucho-.

-Disculpe Sr. G, ya estamos listos-aseguro Harley sonriéndole de manera divertida.

-Comienza la función-sentencio el Guasón.

La batalla de bandas ya había comenzado con varios participantes que ya habían pasado, pero antes de que comenzara la siguiente, las luces se apagaron y una risa que erizaba los cabellos de todos los que la escucharan se oyó por los altavoces, al tiempo que una máquina de neblina se encendía y el Guasón aparecía junto con su banda.

-¡Buenas noches Ciudad Gótica! ¿Están listos para el Rock? ¡Porque la función va a comenzar!-declaro el Guasón riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Las chicas observaban todo lo que pasaba a través de la pantalla de la computadora, con Twilight en la misma, la gente trato de escapar del lugar de la competencia, pero la música del Guasón los detuvo y obligaba a bailar sin control, poco a poco comenzaron a sonreír y cada paso que daban los acercaba más a una tremenda fatiga.

-Esto es malo, el Guasón no solo pretende hacerlos bailar, lo hará hasta que ya no puedan más-dijo Twilight alarmada.

-¡Hay que hacer algo pronto!-expreso Sunset entre dientes.

-Pero, si nos acercamos al parque ¿no nos pasara lo mismo que a esa pobre gente?-pregunto Rarity.

-No si usan esto-dijo Alfred apareciendo con unos transmisores-esto les permitirá comunicarse entre ustedes y evitar que escuchen esa terrible música-explico el mayordomo.

-Eso suena bien, pero ¿Cómo detendremos al Guasón y a su música?-pregunto Pinkie Pie encogiéndose en hombros.

Las demás se quedaron en silencio, meditando la pregunta de su amiga, fue cuando la vista de Sunset se detuvo en los instrumentos musicales y una idea apareció en su mente-Combatiendo fuego con fuego-dijo sonriendo.

Twilight no tardo en comprender a que se refería su amiga y las demás también entendieron al poco tiempo, provocando una sonrisa en Rainbow, ya que era precisamente para eso por lo que habían estado practicando en todos esos días y ahora lo harían para salvar a la ciudad.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Batalla de bandas, allá vamos!-declaro Rainbow formando un puño en su mano derecha.

-¡Hagámoslo!-expreso Twilight sonriéndole y poniendo una mano al frente, sus amigas no tardaron en colocar una sobre la otra-¡Por Batman!-.

-¡Por Batman!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Parque**

La gente estaba atrapada por la música del Guasón, bailando sin control alguno, mientras Batman hacia grandes esfuerzos por liberarse, tal vez el Guasón le quito su cinturón, pero por fortuna, durante todos esos años que combatió a quienes alguna vez fueran sus amigos aprendió algunos nuevos trucos, entre ellos como liberarse de una situación bastante dura como la que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Mientras la gente bailaba sin control, el Guasón cantaba con una voz que por alguna razón sonaba bastante hipnótica, la gente no podía hacer nada más que escucharla y bailar al ritmo de esa canción llena de maldad.

La policía no tardó en llegar para tratar de controlar toda la situación, rápidamente Celestia bajo de su auto y comenzó a dar indicaciones-¡Lleven a las personas a un sitio seguro, no hay que perder…! ¡Bullock! ¿Qué haces?-cuestiono Celestia al ver que el detective no estaba haciendo otra cosa más que bailar, al igual que muchos otros oficiales.

-¡No puedo evitarlo!-exclamo Bullock sin parar de bailar-¡Esa música es muy intensa! ¡Corra comisionada! ¡Pónganse a salvo antes de que…!-pero Celestia no iba a abandonar a su gente, así que cargo su arma y se dispuso a detener al Guasón.

-¡Quieto payaso! ¡Detén este concierto demoniaco ahora mismo!-exigió apuntándole con su arma.

El Guasón la volteo a ver con una sonrisa-¡Comisionada Celestia! ¡Que gusto conocerla finalmente, usted sí que es un buen reemplazo para el buen Gordon!-expreso sonriéndole.

-¡Te lo advierto Guasón! ¡Detén esta horrenda música antes de que decida hacer aquello que siempre te has merecido!-advirtió Celestia.

El Guasón volvió a reírse al escuchar eso-¡Oh vaya, usted realmente es más divertida que Gordon!-reconoció con una sonrisa-¡Pero mírese, quiere detenerme cuando ya se está uniendo a la diversión!-anuncio el Guasón.

-¿Qué?-las palabras del Guasón eran ciertas, porque ahora Celestia también comenzó a bailar sin control, por más que trataba de resistirse no pudo lograrlo y también comenzó a bailar.

-¡Eso es! ¡Que continúe la fiesta!-anuncio el Guasón comenzando a cantar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=yQywqauKJsY)**

 **Guasón**

 **Yo sé que siempre seremos cuates**

 **Y si te unes te gustara**

 **Ya nadie nos vence si estamos juntos**

 **Bailemos hasta el amanecer**

 **Vamos todos con fuerza a bailar**

 **Y sigue a nuestra canción**

 **Estas muerto**

 **Estas muerto**

 **Y muy muerto**

 **Estas pelas**

 **Ya pelaste**

 **¡Si!**

 **Estas muerto**

 **Ya ni modo**

 **Estas muerto**

 **¡Aquí les voy!**

La banda del Guasón continuo cantando esa música que era totalmente irresistible para todos los presentes, por más que trataban de aguantar la música y resistirse a bailar no podían dejar de hacerlo, era sumamente pegajosa y era imposible dejar de bailar, poco a poco, la audiencia comenzó a caer víctima del enorme cansancio que experimentaron por aquel baile sin control.

El Guasón rompió en carcajadas al ver eso, mientras que Batman ya casi estaba completamente libre, fue cuando el sonido de alguien gritando capto la atención de todos-¡1…2…1…2…3…4!-el sonido de otros instrumentos se escuchó, mismos que eran tocados por las Hijas de la Noche.

Twilight estaba al micrófono, Sunset, Rainbow y Applejack las guitarras, Rarity un teclado eléctrico, Pinkie Pie la batería y Fluttershy un sonajero…

 **(Nota: no pude recordar cómo se llama el instrumento que toca Fluttershy, si alguien se sabe el nombre se lo agradeceré con gusto)**

Como toda una líder, Twilight dio un paso al frente y encaro al Guasón, tomo aire y comenzó el contraataque con su propia voz, esperando que ese plan funcionara o todo estaría perdido…

 **Twilight**

 **Alto ahí**

 **Ya estuvo bien**

 **Nada de escapar**

 **Es nuestro turno de luchar**

 **Y vamos juntos a ganar**

 **¡Vamos chicas!**

 **Coro**

 **Somos chicas buenas**

 **Somos chicas buenas**

 **Somos muy, muy buenas**

 **Mira bien o te arrepentirás**

 **Somos chicas buenas**

 **Si, si, si**

 **Somos chicas buenas**

 **Si, si, si**

 **Somos muy, muy buenas**

 **Si, si, si**

 **Mira bien o te arrepentirás**

Naturalmente, el Guasón no se quedó de brazos cruzados y contraataco con su propia canción, ambos grupos comenzaron a tocar y a cantar con todo lo que tenían, mientras lo hacían, los sonidos comenzaban a tomar distintas formas, del lado de las chicas tomaron la apariencias de sus símbolos mágicos, mientras que del lado del Guasón aparecían rostros de payasos con sonrisas diabólicas, mismas que comenzaron a ganar terreno contra ellas.

-"Tienen que resistir, si son vencidas todo estará perdido"-informo Alfred por el comunicador.

-¡Gracias por recordarlo Pennyone!-expreso Sunset tocando con todas sus fuerzas y sus amigas la imitaron.

La batalla parecía estar muy pareja, mientras un choque de luces se veía, las personas bailaban y se detenían por momentos, pero el Guasón era quien estaba comenzando a ganar terreno, hasta el punto en que la imagen de un payaso musculoso apareció y se lanzó contra las chicas, embistiéndolas con fuerza y derribándolas.

-¡Estamos perdiendo!-exclamo Fluttershy alarmada ante ese hecho.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer?-pregunto Rarity con miedo.

-¡A bailar chicos!-anuncio el Guasón riéndose.

Twilight no sabía qué hacer, su música no era lo bastante fuerte para oponerse a la tonada psicótica del Guasón y el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen lo sabía, por lo que volvió a reírse de forma diabólica, las chicas estaban en una clara desventaja, cuando de pronto, Batman hizo acto de aparición con una guitarra.

-¿Batman?-exclamaron las chicas sorprendidas por la repentina aparición del Caballero de la Noche con una guitarra.

-Levántense y toquen-indico Batman comenzando a tocar la guitarra, para asombro de las chicas, ya que no podían creer lo que estaban viendo-¿Qué esperan?-pregunto Batman.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, las Hijas de la Noche se levantaron y tomaron sus respectivos instrumentos de nuevo, colocándose Twilight al frente y comenzando a cantar de nuevo, acompañada por sus amigas.

 **Somos chicas buenas**

 **Somos chicas buenas**

 **Somos muy, muy buenas**

 **Mira bien o te arrepentirás**

 **Somos chicas buenas**

 **Si, si, si**

 **Somos chicas buenas**

 **Si, si, si**

 **Somos muy, muy buenas**

 **Si, si, si**

 **Mira bien o te arrepentirás**

Esta vez, las Hijas de la Noche comenzaron a ganar terreno contra el criminal y su banda, fue cuando las luces y el sonido comenzaron a tomar forma, revelando a un imponente murciélago, mismos que se lanzó contra la banda del Guasón, el grupo se quedó mudo ante eso.

-Rayos-dijo el Guasón al ver eso, antes de que el murciélago los embistiera con fuerza, lanzando sus instrumentos al aire y dejándolos tendidos en el suelo noqueados.

Las chicas siguieron tocando un momento más, liberando a todas las personas de aquel terrible control, una vez que todos estuvieron libres, Rainbow dio un salto y se paró a un lado de Twilight y Batman, al tiempo que levantaba su puño al cielo.

-¡Gracias público mío!-grito, para luego estrellar la guitarra contra el suelo, rompiéndola en pedazos.

-Ya puedes detenerte dulzura-señalo Applejack sonriendo divertida.

-Lo siento…me deje llevar-dijo Rainbow sonriendo nerviosa, provocando risas en sus amigas.

-No sabía que tocabas la guitarra-dijo Sunset mirando a Batman sorprendida.

-Hay muchas cosas sobre mí que no saben-dijo Batman sonriendo levemente-lamento que no hayan podido participar en este evento-agrego al ver como la policía arrestaba al Guasón y a su banda de nuevo.

-Está bien, logramos estar en la misma y pudimos salvar a la ciudad, eso es mejor que cualquier trofeo-aseguro Twilight y sus amigas asintieron completamente de acuerdo.

Batman solo sonrió ante eso, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver como el Guasón era llevado de nuevo a Arkahm y no era por eso precisamente, sino porque dentro de poco sería el aniversario de uno de los días más duros en su vida, uno de aquellos que nunca quería volver a mencionar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Damocles**

En su celda, Damián marco el nuevo día que llevaba encerrado en esa asquerosa prisión, después de que el cobarde de su padre derrocara al hombre que estaba salvando al mundo, ahora todos ellos estaban en la prisión, odiaba a su padre y odiaba en lo que lo convirtió, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo, pero estaba encerrado y no podía hacer nada.

-Eso es lo que crees, pero no es del todo cierto-dijo una voz de ultratumba, misma que provoco que Damián se levantara de golpe.

-¿Quién dijo eso? ¡Muéstrate inmediatamente!-exigió Damián con furia.

-Que mocoso tan mandón eres, pero como gustes-fue cuando la figura fantasmal de Umbra hizo acto de aparición ante Damián, dejando al chico confundido-tranquilo muchacho, yo he venido a ayudarte a cumplir con tus deseos-.

-¿Deseos?-.

-El deseo de vengarte, de mostrarle a tu cobarde padre lo que es la justicia verdadera, lo que Superman quería hacer hasta que él los traiciono-señalo Umbra-soy Umbra y yo te ayudare a cumplir con tu destino, mostrarle a ese imbécil que siempre has sido mejor que Nigthwing y pronto, mejor que él, Batman te traiciono y te hizo a un lado, ahora tiene una nueva familia y tú no estás en ella, pero puedes mostrarle que no lo necesitas, ya no-.

-¿Y por qué querría ayudarle? ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es usted o como entro aquí!-exclamo Damián.

Umbra se rio ante eso-¿Y eso importa?-pregunto con voz siniestra.

Damián se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en la pregunta que le acababan de hacer-No…no importa-reconoció entre dientes.

-Entonces ven conmigo y podrás cumplir con tu destino-sentencio Umbra malignamente, al tiempo que extendía su mano blanca.

Damián vacilo un momento, pero finalmente la estrechó, provocando una sonrisa de triunfo en la Reina Fantasma, tal vez ese chico era el hijo de Batman, pero definitivamente no tenía ninguna de las cualidades del Caballero de la Noche, su plan estaba en marcha.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una batalla musical se desato en la ciudad, con el triunfo de las Hijas de la Noche, pero ahora Umbra ha liberado a Damián de Damocles ¿Qué planes tendrá esta maligna fantasma para el hijo de Batman?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **COMO VEO QUE MUCHOS TIENEN INTERES EN LOS QUE PARTICIPARAN EN EL TORNEO, AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA LISTA DE ESO Y DE SUS RESPECTIVOS UNIVERSOS:**

 **UNIVERSO 1 DC**

 **UNIVERSO 2 EL ANIME DE ESAS CHICAS DRAGON, CUYO NOMBRE NO ME PUEDO ACORDAR**

 **UNIVERSO 3 KORRA Y MAESTROS ELEMENTALES**

 **UNIVERSO 4 CLASICOS COMO HE MAN, SHERA Y THUNDERCATS**

 **UNIVERSO 5 CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO**

 **UNIVERSO 6 LOS GUERREROS DE CHAMPA**

 **UNIVERSO 7 GUERREROS Z**

 **UNIVERSO 8 NARUTO**

 **UNIVERSO 9 EL TRIO PELIGROSO Y SUS COMPAÑEROS**

 **UNIVERSO 10 MARVEL**

 **UNIVERSO 11 TOPPO Y SU PATRULLA**

 **UNIVERSO 12 LO DEJARE ABIERTO PARA QUE USTEDES SUGIERAN ALGUNA SERIE Y ESCOGERE LA QUE CONSIDERE MEJOR**

 **Ángel María NF:** _eso depende mucho de Batman, él puede ser el más grande de todos los héroes, un gran maestro y el terror de los criminales, pero cuando se trata de que alguien trate de ayudarlo…bueno…especialmente con asuntos como ese…siempre se niega a aceptar ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _de hecho los nombres de usuario son los que me confunden a veces, no logro deducir si son hombres o mujeres por los nombres de usuarios que tienen, pero gracias por aclarármelo, bienvenida a los comentarios del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _la verdad no creo que dure ni un solo segundo, ya que todos los demás participantes serán de alto nivel, excepto los del Universo 9, pero la verdad no creo que Yamcha pueda hacer mucho, básicamente no ha peleado desde la pelea con Cell. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _de hecho van a ser los 12 Universos, cada uno con 10 participantes, así que Deboness va a tener que escoger de entre todo su universo a los mejores 10, aunque Darkseid está más que descartado y bienvenida a los comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _dentro de poco aparecerá, por el momento tenían que encargarse de otro ataque del Guasón, esta vez, con música. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues como acabas de ver, Umbra ya libero a Damián de la prisión y ahora piensa usarlo contra el Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _realmente fue como ver al Sr. Burns tratando de destrozar a alguien con sus propias manos y con respecto a Yamcha, nunca pudo pasar de las primeras rondas del torneo de artes marciales ¿Qué oportunidad tendría en algo como eso? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _como les ha explicado Batman, aún tienen mucho que aprender y madurar antes de ser miembros oficiales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Anto P:** _de hecho fue en New York donde ocurrió la batalla, pero como Ciudad Gótica es la ciudad de Batman no es de extrañar que también tenga que protegerla, especialmente del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _ya he puesto parejas gay; después de todo, Twilight se enamora de Sunset y Applejack de Rainbow, pero si te refieres a una relación de hombre y hombre…lo siento, pero no me nace hacer algo así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ya veremos, ya que el Combate Mortal será un evento que decida si Drago despertara o no, por el momento el Guasón volvió a tratar de hacer de las suyas y nuevamente fue detenido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _son monos y si viste "Los Pingüinos de Madagascar", así como la película sabrás que lo que lanzan no es precisamente comida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _creo que el dicho es "toma chango tu banana". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _tras la caída de Superman y de varios de sus integrantes que también fueron parte de la Liga, sí, todos los OC son parte de la Liga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _estoy pensando que series incluir en ese torneo, ya que como dije antes, van a ser los 10 participantes que Zeno Sama solicito, pero también hay que recordar que hay otro torneo que debe tener mi prioridad; Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _es una pena, pero el pobre nunca lograba pasar de las primeras rondas de los torneos, así que no tendría oportunidad en uno como ese. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _de hecho solo serán 10, ya que Zeno Sama tiene algo especial para Batman y las Hijas de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _la verdad…creo que en cuanto comenzara el torneo lo lanzaría fuera de la plataforma de manera cómica, en serio creo que Basil lo vencería sin problema alguno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ya verás que tengo planeado para Damián, por el momento había que detener otro ataque del Guasón contra la ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _yo pienso lo mismo, pero me pregunto si "La Liga de la Justicia" llegara a superar a "Los Vengadores". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _espero que al menos Lord Zedd tenga un diseño que realmente muestre lo imponente y temible que era, no que lo hagan como a los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _Zaleska es fría en muchos aspectos, pero por su hija es capaz de todo, aunque sus amenazas solo causan risas en Anubrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _yo no creo que dure más de un segundo en el torneo, ya que siento que lo sacarían con un golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y ahora acaban de tener una batalla musical contra el Guasón, donde Batman demostró que no solo es un hábil investigador, peleador, etc. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pobre, realmente no se imagina que el último elegido será Ten Shin Han y tiene mucho sentido si te pones a pensar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _de hecho es lo que quiero hacer, por eso dije que tampoco quiero incluir a tantos Animes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _de hecho, quizás solo incluya a Naruto como favor a un amigo mío que es fan de la serie, ya he checado algunos capítulos y creo que pienso incluirlos antes de su boda con Hinata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _en un principio quizás si tenía algo de poder y realmente dio de sí en algunas batallas, pero creo que se dejó superar muy fácil, ya que nunca intento hacer nada de lo que hizo Krilin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _definitivamente creo que Batman le quito el lugar a Flash como el archienemigo de Grood ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _esa chica realmente tiene un gran encanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _aunque a Anubrix solo le da risa que se enfurezca, ese lunático es difícil que se asuste o se preocupe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _si Goku y Gohan se hubieran imaginado a Yamcha en vez de a Krilin definitivamente el resultado habría sido muy diferente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _tampoco hay que exagerar, ya que no creo que la hija de Krilin sea peleadora, aunque…si recordamos la fobia que les tenía Yamcha a las mujeres…no, igual es algo exagerado y mientras el autor no regrese convertido en zombi todo estará bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y debe ser más humillante porque eso era precisamente lo que quería hacerle a la humanidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _lo he pensado y solo incluiré a Naruto como favor a un amigo, aunque será antes de su boda con Hinata, pero también voy a incluir a otros personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _los Maestros son astutos, incluso Umbra, que aunque puede ser cobarde y tramposa sabe cómo atacar a las personas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues ya viste lo que Umbra hizo, fue por Damián para manipularlo y que lleve a cabo una "justa" venganza contra Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _si me gustaría hacer uno, pero también hay otros proyectos que quiero hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _no puedo discutir con esa opinión tan acertada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zordon:** _yo le di un 8/10, ya que aunque me gusto, tampoco fue que dijera la gran cosa, tuvo detalles que en serio no me agradaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sentai Ranger:** _los diseños tampoco fueron de mi agrado, pero realmente está mejor que DB Evolution, en serio esa película fue un asco total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _creo que cualquier que se enfrente a Batman y sea vencido cientos de veces por él se obsesionaría con el Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _lo acabas de ver, Umbra ha liberado a Damián para que cumpla con su voluntad y como representante de la Envidia sabe cómo manipular a ese chico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _no creo que eso lo ponga muy feliz cuando se dé cuenta que lo tratan como a cualquier mono. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _hay que recordar que Batman nunca dejara que el crimen gane y por eso se dio a la tarea de enfrentarse a esos enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _puede con eso y más, es Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Lisa K. Kujo, Diane Noir, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, Anto P, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, FreedomGumdan96, Josuke Joestar, Odín, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Raft, Hamon, Zeppeli, Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Sombra 02, Seiryu.001, Cazador Argentino, Lucifer, Zordon, Sentai Ranger, AndrosValgreen4, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	45. Generales del Mal Primera Parte

" _ **El Guasón decidió orquestar un nuevo plan para destruir a la ciudad, empleando el poder de la música, con una canción que obligaba a la gente a bailar sin control alguno durante la batalla de bandas que se estaba llevando a cabo, pero las Hijas de la Noche atacaron con una canción propia, en compañía de Batman, quien la sorprendió ante el hecho de que también era un gran músico, juntos detuvieron al Guasón una vez más…por otro lado, Umbra, la Maestra de los Fantasmas y representante de la Envidia, uso sus poderes para aparecer en Damocles y liberar a Damián Díaz de la prisión ¿Qué siniestros planes tendrá este espectro para el joven muchacho?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 45**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 45 Generales del Mal**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Umbra regreso al templo que habían construido junto con sus compañeros, dirigiéndose al salón donde seguramente ya la estaban esperando, en cuanto ingreso, fue recibida por una mirada molesta de parte de Zaleska, la vampiresa se acercó a la guerrera fantasma con mucho enojo en su rostro.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Casi arruinas todo!-bramo furiosa.

-Pero que hormonal estas hoy mi querida amiga, no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí, podemos empezar ahora si no hay problema alguno-dijo Umbra con tono calmado.

-¡Dinos que fue lo que hiciste!-exigió Eiki-¡No le dije a Abzu de tu pequeño escape solo para quedarme con la duda!-.

Al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de Umbra desapareció y encaro a la pequeña Maestra-¿Qué hiciste que?-cuestiono furiosa.

-Lo que escuchaste Umbra-dijo la voz de Abzu, dejando congelada a Umbra, quien volteo lentamente para encarar al Caballero de las Tinieblas, el cual se acercó a ella con paso firme.

Umbra retrocedió algo asustada, ya que si había alguien a quien le temería además del amo era a Abzu y a Amazu, cuando el Caballero quedo ante la fantasma, esta espero cualquier cosa, pero Abzu solo la miro fijamente con sus brillantes ojos rojos, antes de darle la espalda.

-Es mejor que comencemos antes de que sea tarde-indico Abzu, dejando a Umbra sumamente congelada, ya que se esperaba lo peor, por fortuna, se salvó de la furia del Caballero.

Los Maestros Oscuros se acercaron al centro del salón, formando un círculo con Abzu en el centro del mismo, el Caballero desenvaino la Black Demon y la alzo hacia arriba, esa era la señal de Amazu necesitaba, la Maestra del Destello, quien se podría decir era la sacerdotisa del lugar comenzó a musitar algunas palabras en un lenguaje sumamente antiguo, más antiguo que los Kaioshin o Dioses de la Destrucción.

Poco a poco, los 6 Maestros Oscuros que formaban el círculo comenzaron a brillar, para transferir sus energías a la Black Demon, Abzu se mantuvo firme en todo momento, sintiendo como la energía corría por sus venas, una vez que el conjuro se completó y el pentagrama inverso se formó bajo sus pies, el Caballero de las Tinieblas alzo la poderosa espada y la clavo con fuerza en el centro del mismo.

-¡Levántense guerreros del mal! ¡Levántense y vivan de nuevo!-invoco Abzu.

Ocultas en las sombras, dos figuras femeninas observaban lo que pasaba-Parece que el momento de reunir a las tropas llego-dijo una de ellas.

Poco a poco, un portal infernal se abrió y de este comenzaron a emerger cientos de guerreros malignos, encabezados por seres que estaban al frente de todo el grupo, una vez que aparecieron, los Maestros Oscuros dejaron de brillar y el portal se cerró, Abzu se acercó a los guerreros y los miro a todos.

-Bien, bienvenidos sean guerreros del mal, generales y jinetes ¡Repórtense!-indico Abzu.

-¡Maestros de la Oscuridad! ¡Soy el General Bareloc! ¡Comandante en jefe de las fuerzas de elite del Reino de las Tinieblas! ¡Fiel servidor de Lord Drago, amo y señor de las tinieblas! ¡Su más leal discípulo Maestro Abzu!-se presentó Bareloc.

Bareloc era un ser de apariencia humanoide de piel pálida con una altura de 1.8 metros un cuerpo robusto y musculoso pero también atlético el rostro (cuando no lleva el caco) tiene 2 colmillos largos y 2 más cortos que sobresalen de sus labios inferiores ojos rojos que muestran ferocidad tiene pelo largo que le llega hasta el cuello, dos mechones largos le pasan los hombros y la otra parte está amarrado a una cola de caballo de color negro esto le da una apariencia feroz brutal y agresiva lleva puesto una armadura de placas metálicas que se dividía en pecho, hombreras, piernas, pies, guantes, cinturón y casco todo negro con algunas grietas de las que brilla un rojo intenso como lava dando la apariencia de una armadura hecha de lava y escombros aunque es de placas además que ciertas partes está rodeado de tela de color rojo intenso las partes más detalladas son las hombreras que son enormes y están divididas en dos partes unidos por una placa gruesa de metal en la punta de ambas divisiones t en ese le sale una punta muy afilada y que apunto hacía arriba y en el centro de las hombreras está abierto donde salen constantemente una cierra que gira tanto que saca un brillo de rojo intenso como si fuera fuego, el cinturón en la parte del centro cuelga un trozo de metal unido a un trozo de tela, el casco le salen dos grandes cuernos que se curvan asía atrás y en el centro de estos salen múltiples púas y en la parte de la boca es una rejilla que expulsa unas pocas flamas, en la espada están dos enormes hachas que normalmente cada una seria usada con dos manos por gente corriente pero no en él, las hachas es de una sola hoja curva enorme el mango está cubierto de cuero, la punta inferior tienen un anillo con picos de hierro y cuelga una garra de dragón con varias espinas dorsales, otro anillo de hierro con púas en la punta superior antes de sobresalir la hoja que tiene varias runas nórdicas, en la parte superior de la hoja está cubierta por la parte superior de una calavera de dragón y parte de la columna cervical la calavera tiene largos cuernos curvos y los ojos brillan de oro esta calvara abecés desprende fuego.

-Parece que Bareloc volvió a la vida-dijo la figura femenina entre las sombras.

-Debería darte gusto ¿no es verdad?-pregunto su acompañante.

-¡Berseker! ¡Jinete de la Guerra y leal aprendiz del Maestro Anubrix!-se presentó Berseker haciendo una reverencia ante Abzu y Anubrix.

Berseker era un demonio de 1.85cm, color gris, gran musculatura

Su rostro parece estar adherido a una máscara de color negro con forma de cráneo humano con articulación en la mandíbula, dos cuernos largos que apuntan al frente y la frente redondeada sus, por su máscara solo se pueden ver sus ojos de color rojo con una cavidad ocular negra, por detrás cabello pelirrojo corto, recubierto de una armadura de color gris con toques púrpura.

-¡Diagon L Dragun! ¡Jinete de la Victoria! ¡Ángel Oscuro y leal servidor de Lord Drago!-anuncio Diagon.

Era alto, de 1m 85, luce como un guerrero de brillante, de piel muy blanca dando ojos blancos y cabello morado largo hasta la espalda, armadura de color blanco con toques dorados, La armadura se compone de dos espinilleras, que van desde el pie hasta la rodilla, dos rodilleras, que llegan más o menos a mitad de las piernas, dos brazaletes, que van desde los dedos de las manos hasta los codos; dos cubre bíceps, dos hombreras, que también protegen la parte superior del brazo, un bloque central, que también cubre la espalda y la cintura, y un casco, el casco lleva la forma de un dragón con 3 cuernos, así como también los guarda brazos asemejan la forma de la cabeza de un dragón, las hombreras son dobles a la vez puntiagudas y un par de alas demoniacas.

-¡Valerie Tepes, también conocida como Persephone! ¡Al servicio de su real majestad!-anuncio Valerie.

Es alta y de complexión delgada pelinegra siempre viste una blusa negra que hace lucir su busto con un escote pronunciado una mini falda con botas de tacón de aguja negras y medias de red ella es muy hábil con la magia negra y demoníaca y la habilidad de invocar criaturas de la oscuridad de todos los rincones del multiverso como los Grimm o los Heartless, el uso de armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre las que destaca la Soul Edge una espada demoníaca que sólo puede ser usada por alguien de gran disciplina mental.

-Una más de mis leales aprendices ha vuelto a la vida, que encantador-dijo Zaleska sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-¡Keane Accer! ¡Castigador de los Muertos!-se presentó Keane haciendo una reverencia ante Abzu.

Luce como un adulto de 35 años, altura 1,76, piel de tono gris quemada, una excelente musculatura, lleva una máscara-casco que cubre todo el cráneo de color negro que no muestra ninguna expresión facial, ni deja ver el ojo izquierdo, salvo el área de su ojo derecho de color rojo, se ve cabello largo blanco hasta la espalda, chaqueta blanca larga sin mangas y con capucha hasta los muslos, camiseta negra sin mangas, guantes blancos, pantalones blancos, zapatos blancos.

-¡Doctor Zymoth! ¡Jinete de la Hambruna!-se presentó un ser que aparentemente era un científico que vendió su alma hace siglos.

Luce como un adulto de piel muy, muy blanca, mide 1 metro con 68cm, cabello negro con canas peinado hacia atrás, lleva una máscara que oculta todo su boca, ojos en su totalidad blancos, lentes sin armazón, viste una bata blanca de laboratorio, camiseta y pantalones blancos, y zapatos negros, lleva un guantelete blanco con garras hechas de jeringas, oculta su otra mano con un guante negro.

Abzu dio un paso hacia todo el grupo y los miro fijamente-¡Bienvenidos guerreros de las Tinieblas! ¡Ahora que están libres deben saber lo que esto significa para todos nosotros!-expreso Abzu.

-¡Que finalmente Lord Drago ha despertado!-dedujo Zymoth-lo que significa que Superman cumplió bien con su propósito-expreso riéndose.

-El Guasón fue un verdadero genio al explotar la verdadera debilidad del Hombre de Acero-dijo Valerie riéndose.

-¡Guarda silencio! ¡Lo que el Guasón hizo no fue honorable, fue un acto sumamente cobarde y retorcido!-señalo Bareloc.

-Es cierto, pero resulto muy bien para todos, sus métodos pueden no tener honor y dejan mucho que desear, pero no puedo discutir con el resultado, gracia a él, el amo despertó y nos permitió regresar a todos-dijo Abzu.

-Si Bareloc, deberías ser un poco más agradecido con ese payaso psicópata-dijo una joven de 19 años apareciendo, de cabello corto y negro, ojos rojos, vistiendo un traje negro, con hombreras en forma de pico, con el emblema del dragón en su pecho y varios pequeños pentagramas adornando su traje.

Bareloc miro a la chica con sorpresa-¿Karai? ¿Estas viva? ¿Cómo…?-.

-No deberías sorprenderte tanto Bareloc-dijo Karai acercándose al guerrero-después de todo, mis padres nunca permitirán que algo malo me pasara, estuve encerrada ciertamente, pero por fortuna mi madre me libero, a pesar de las estupideces causadas por cierto fantasma-.

Al escuchar eso, Umbra miro a Karai con furia-¡Cuida tu lengua mocosa! ¡Tal vez seas hija de Abzu y Zaleska pero eres inferior a mí en todos los aspectos posibles!-.

-Será mejor que tú cuides tu lengua fantasmal-contraataco Zaleska con frialdad, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con furia y sus colmillos crecían.

Abzu alzo la mano para calmar a todos, hecho que funciono a la perfección, para luego mirar a Bareloc, quien aún estaba viendo a Karai-Yo…lamento haber fallado al protegerte…de haber estado más alerta no habrías… ¡Maestro! ¡Lamento tanto mi fracaso! ¡Aceptare el castigo que considere adecuado para mí!-expreso arrodillándose ante Abzu.

El Caballero de las Tinieblas miro a su más feroz guerrero y luego negó con la cabeza-Tu fracaso puso en peligro la vida de mi hija, pero al menos esta viva, así que no habrá castigo, por el momento debemos preparar todo para cuando comience el gran evento-.

-¿Gran evento? ¿Qué gran evento?-pregunto Diagon.

-El evento que muy pronto sacudirá a todos los universos existentes-dijo la persona que había estado con Karai antes, revelándose como Myra, la amiga de Fluttershy, solo que esta vez iba vestida de manera diferente.

Llevaba una armadura compuesta de dos rodilleras, que alcanzan más o menos a mitad de la pierna, dos brazaletes, que van desde los dedos hasta los codos, dos protectores del bíceps, un bloque central, que incluye el pectoral, la espalda, hombreras y cintura destacando destaca un enorme busto triangular que recubre los hombros y el pecho; un casco con diadema en forma de Dragón con 3 cuernos; toda la armadura de un color rojo sangre, los dedos y pies llevan garras integradas.

-Valerie, conoce a Myra, la Reina de las Bestias, una de mis aprendices más recientes-presento Zaleska acercándose a la chica.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Maestra, creí que yo…!-Valerie se vio silenciada por la mirada de Zaleska.

-Ambas son mis aprendices, después de todo, tras tu caída tuve que replantearme muchas cosas-dijo Zaleska con tono suave y aterrador.

-Basta, este no es el momento para hablar de eso-dijo Abzu con calma y todos guardaron silencio-como les decía, el amo tiene un plan para poder llevar a cabo su regreso, pero debemos apoderarnos de algunas cosas para poder llevarlo a cabo-.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita exactamente Maestro Abzu?-pregunto Bareloc haciendo una reverencia.

-Quiero que vayan a buscar algunos elementos que necesitamos para preparar todo, una vez que los recolecten vuelvan cuanto antes al templo-indico Abzu.

-¿Qué hacemos si alguien intenta interponerse en nuestro camino?-pregunto Berseker mirando al feroz Caballero.

-Entonces deberán pelear, pero no lo maten, necesitamos a todos los guerreros posibles vivos, de lo contrario, el plan del amo no se materializara-advirtió Abzu con tono de voz calmado.

Los Generales se vieron entre sí y asintieron ante las órdenes del Caballero de las Tinieblas-Será mejor que tengan cuidado y no subestimen a los guerreros que pelean actualmente por la justicia y la luz-dijo Amazu con tono calmado-especialmente a los grandes guerreros de este mundo-.

-¿Quiénes son esos guerreros?-pregunto Karai con bastante interés.

-No tienes que preguntar por ellos Karai, dentro de poco los conocerás-aseguro Abzu con tono misterioso, dejando a Karai con una mirada de confusión y de bastante interés en su rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

Batman se encontraba presente en una reunión con sus compañeros, estando presentes Garnet, Zantanna, John Linterna Verde, J'onn el Detective Marciano, Flash, quien finalmente fue aceptado de nuevo como un miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, hecho que agradecía enormemente a sus amigos, Tornado Rojo y Flecha Roja, quien ahora ocupaba el lugar de Flecha Verde en el grupo de líderes principales de la Liga de la Justicia.

-La razón por la que los convoque a todos fue para que podamos discutir sobre los nuevos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, tenemos muchos héroes prometedores y todos ellos han apoyado mucho a la Liga, colaborando incluso con la caída de Superman-expreso Batman.

-Ya sabes mi opinión al respecto-dijo Garnet con tono de voz serio y misterioso.

-Oye Garnet, creí que tu equipo ya era parte de la Liga de la Justicia ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Zantanna con confusión en su tono de voz.

-Ciertamente, pero no me refería a ellos, sino a Peridot y Lapis-dijo Garnet mostrando las imágenes de ambas Gemas-creo que ellas serían grandes adquisiciones para la Liga de la Justicia, especialmente porque probaron que realmente quieren proteger a la Tierra, incluso Peridot llamo a Diamante Amarillo "tonta" justo en su cara-conto Garnet.

-¿Qué me dices de Lazuli?-pregunto Batman-te recuerdo que ella intento robarse el agua de todo el planeta-.

-Siendo justos, Lapis estaba asustada por todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrada-dijo J'onn con compasión.

-Aun así no creo que debamos confiar en ella tan rápido-señalo Batman-no ha estado más que unos cuantos meses en la Tierra-.

-Y ya hizo muchas cosas buenas para compensar lo que hizo en el pasado-dijo Zantanna-recuerda que ella se sacrificó para salvar a Steven de Jaspe, yo digo que se ha ganado un lugar en la Liga-.

-Apoyo la moción-dijo Flash sonriendo-claro…si es que mi opinión cuenta para algo-expreso nervioso, ya que aún no estaba del todo seguro de que sus amigos confiaran de nuevo en él al 100%.

John se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en que decir al respecto-Supongo que podemos darle una oportunidad, con todo lo que hizo en el pasado se lo ha ganado-expreso apoyando a sus compañeros.

-Batman, sé que el Planeta Madre te ha dado más de un motivo para sospechar de Lapis y de Peridot, pero de no ser por Lapis nosotras no estaríamos vivas y Peridot ayudo a detener al Clúster, creo que eso prueba que podemos confiar en ellas y si las Diamantes atacan podemos contar con su ayuda-señalo Garnet.

Batman permaneció en silencio un momento y finalmente tomo una decisión al respecto, mirando a sus compañeros-Muy bien, les daré el beneficio de la duda, pero eso no significa que las acepte por completo como miembros de la Liga de la Justicia-agrego Batman.

-Eso basta por el momento-dijo Flecha Roja.

-Tratándose de Batman es todo lo que podemos esperar-dijo Tornado Rojo.

Batman no dijo nada ante el comentario de su compañero robot, así que opto por continuar con el siguiente punto de la reunión, pero la alarma comenzó a sonar con mucha fuerza, era un código rojo del nivel 6, uno de los niveles más altos de amenaza, el Caballero de la Noche activo los satélites para poder ver lo que ocurría en la Tierra.

-Una gran cantidad de energía maligna ha aparecido en la Tierra-informo Batman con seriedad.

-Es poder de las Tinieblas-dijo Zantanna alarmada-y al parecer está dispersándose por toda la Tierra-.

-¿Drago?-pregunto Garnet mirando al Caballero de la Noche.

-No, pero si tiene que ver con él-respondió Batman entrecerrando sus ojos de manera suspicaz y preocupada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio Deboness**

La Diosa sintió el tremendo incremento en el poder de las tinieblas y ahora se mostraba sumamente preocupada, fue cuando Xiang hizo acto de aparición con un semblante muy pensativo, ya que ese aumento en el poder maligno no era una buena señal.

-Al parecer los Maestros finalmente liberaron a los Generales y Jinetes de su encierro-observo Xiang.

-Nos costó mucho trabajo encerrarlos a todos en el Averno y ahora han vuelto a la vida, pero lo extraño es que no están coordinándose para atacar a la Liga de la Justicia, están dispersándose por el Universo 1 y sus fronteras-observo Deboness.

-¿Cree que Drago quiera que destruyan otros universos como ocurrió con el Universo 14?-pregunto Xiang.

-El Universo 14 cayó porque su gran "campeón" perdió el Combate Mortal, no sé qué este tramando Drago, pero una cosa sí puedo decir, no será agradable-dijo Deboness endureciendo la mirada.

Xiang miro a la Diosa y luego hacia el cielo-Tiempos oscuros están cada vez más cerca-agrego con pesar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

Batman ya se encontraba en el centro de control del satélite, revisando los lugares donde la energía maligna estaba concentrándose, al ver en donde se encontraban todos los puntos, el Caballero de la Noche supo que era momento de llamar a todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, al menos, a aquellos que se opusieron al Régimen de Superman.

-¡Tendremos que dividirnos y liderar algunos grupos de la Liga!-indico Batman.

-¡Iré por las Gems y veremos que está pasando!-declaro Garnet.

-¿Qué harás tú Bats?-pregunto Flash mirando al Caballero de la Noche.

-Iré con las Hijas de la Noche, si esto tiene que ver con las fuerzas de Drago entonces es mejor que vaya a ayudarlas en lo que pueda-respondió Batman.

Flash guardo silencio un momento, para luego mirar al Caballero de la Noche con firmeza-¡Yo iré contigo!-expreso con determinación-¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo el daño que cause, de no ser por mí y los demás ese monstruo no habría despertado, y la vida de esas chicas no se habría arruinado!-.

-Pero Drago no tuvo nada que ver con el hecho de que la vida de esas jóvenes se arruinara, eso fue cortesía de Superman y de su Régimen-señalo Tornado Rojo con su siempre lógica de robot, provocando que Flash achicara los ojos.

-Gracias por recordarme momentos felices-dijo Flash.

-No entiendo como esos momentos pueden ser felices-expreso Tornado Rojo con evidente confusión en su tono de voz.

-Estaba siendo sarcástico-le señalo Roy y provocando que Tornado Rojo comprendiera, definitivamente las emociones humanas eran un misterio para él.

-No hay tiempo que perder, vayamos de una buena vez Barry-indico Batman, provocando una sonrisa en el héroe súper veloz, el que Batman le dijera que lo acompañara significaba mucho para él, aunque sabía que conociendo al Caballero de la Noche tomaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a ganarse su confianza por completo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Las Hijas de la Noche se encontraban haciendo el patrullaje nocturno mientras Batman estaba en la reunión de la Liga de la Justicia, en el transcurso de la noche no había pasado nada fuera de lo común, pero Twilight sabía que no podían bajar la guardia y Sunset estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella, después de todo, el crimen siempre atacaba cuando menos te lo esperabas.

-¡Vaya, como me habría gustado ir a la reunión de la Liga de la Justicia!-expreso Rainbow con molestia.

-¡Sabes que eso no es posible Lightning!-señalo Applejack.

-¡Porque era una reunión solo para los miembros más importantes de la Liga, ni siquiera todos los demás miembros podían ir!-agrego Pinkie Pie.

-¡Aun así es injusto! ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para demostrarle a Batman que estamos listas para formar parte de la Liga de la Justicia?-se preguntó molesta.

-Batman dijo que debemos tener paciencia y que algún día estaremos listas para ser miembros de la Liga-señalo Fluttershy.

-¿Pero cuando? ¿Cuándo?-grito Rainbow con fuerza, hecho que llamo la atención de mucha gente, pero nadie sabía de donde había venido aquel grito tan frustrado.

Las demás vieron a Rainbow con mucha reprobación, después de todo, hacer algo como eso podría revelar su ubicación a seres no muy agradables y esa suposición se hizo realidad en solo unos cuantos segundos.

-Vaya, que chica tan dramática-dijo una voz que provenía desde un tanque de agua, al voltear, las chicas se toparon con una joven, misma que estaba parada sobre el mismo, viéndolas con una sonrisa divertida-ustedes deben ser las Virtudes Humanas, las grandes elegidas que vencerán a las tinieblas y bla, bla, bla-.

-¿Acaso te conocemos?-pregunto Rarity mirando a la chica con desconfianza.

-No, pero lo harán muy pronto-dijo la chica dando un salto y antes de que las Hijas de la Noche reaccionaran, aquella misteriosa joven le dio una patada a Rainbow, estrellándola contra una pared, dejando sorprendidas a las demás.

-¡Lightning!-grito Applejack al ver eso-¡Pedazo de mierda!-exclamo lanzando un golpe con su látigo, mismo que la chica evadió ágilmente.

-¿Quién putas eres?-cuestiono Sunset invocando su espada y colocándose en guardia.

-Vaya lenguaje para una guerrera de la luz-expreso la chica sonriendo burlonamente-en cuanto a quien soy, pueden llamarme Karai-sentencio la chica sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

Twilight miro a Karai fijamente y de manera analítica, había algo en aquella joven que le daba mala espina y esta era una de esas ocasiones en que deseaba estar completamente equivocada.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _Finalmente, los ejércitos de las tinieblas han sido liberados y ahora se han dispersado por el mundo para reunir materiales que los Maestros Oscuros necesitan para llevar a cabo el plan de Drago, la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad solo está comenzando"_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito, gracias en serio:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _me terminaron convenciendo esos personajes para el Torneo, realmente serían un verdadero reto para todos los demás universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _muy bien, hasta ahora van dos que me dicen el mismo Anime, veremos que tal con los demás, ya que quiero ver que otras opciones pueden tener para el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y van 3 que seleccionan al mismo Anime, así que creo que ya sé cuál va a ser el que participara en el Universo 12 contra todos los demás Universos existentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _es oficial, ese Anime es el del Universo 12, ya que todos están diciéndome de esa serie, así que voy a investigar a fondo esa serie para su participación en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _además de pedir ayuda, otra cosa que le cuesta a Batman y él mismo lo reconoce es dar las gracias, es difícil que lo haga o de hecho es casi imposible y gracias por decirme del nombre del instrumento musical. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _creo que prefiero verlo tratando de dar las gracias que riendo, en serio me da mucho miedo cuando se reí, es sumamente aterrador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por otro video que vi me doy cuenta de eso, aunque también debo decir que en el que me enviaste fue como ver al Sr. Burns tratando de pegarle a alguien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Victoria Sumer:** _sé que lo estoy postergando mucho, pero quiero que sea algo emotivo, solo que aún no se me ocurre como. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _Kenneth y Odd sí que saben cómo sacar provecho de su suerte, solo imagina las caras de las Diamantes de haber visto como eludieron a Jaspe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no te puedo revelar nada, vas a tener que esperar para verlo, pero te diré que serán momentos muy tensos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por ahora lo tuvo que ser, ya que había asuntos más importantes que atender, pero no sin dejarle bien claro que no vuelva a actuar a sus espaldas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente lo es y es cierto, no será una batalla muy justa cuando padre e hijo se encuentren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _de hecho será antes de que Naruto se case con Hinata y lo siento, pero no creo que ellos puedan durar mucho contra los demás contrincantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _hasta el momento hay un Anime que está ganando sobre los demás, ya que van 3 que lo han sugerido, veré que pasa más adelante, ya que será un torneo espectacular. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _debo decirlo, realmente creí que iba a haber más variedad, pero ya que todos dicen ese Anime entonces serán los participantes del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ahora que lo pienso, es muy raro escuchar que le dé las gracias a alguien o de hecho…es casi imposible escucharlo decir esa palabra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _de hecho hay mucho apoyo para el Anime de Jojo Bizarre Adventure, así que creo que ellos van a ser los participantes del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _de hecho estoy viendo que hay mucho apoyo para Jojo Bizarre Adventure, ya que muchos quieren ver a esos personajes en el torneo, así que investigare sobre esa serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _veré que puedo hacer, por el momento finalmente los Maestros han liberado a sus Generales para preparar todo para el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ese puede ser un problema, ya que ocupo que se puedan completar los 10 participantes para el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _veré que puedo hacer, ya que también hay otras opciones que me gustaría considerar, es que hay tantas opciones que son muy acertadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _el problema es que parece que en esa serie no hay suficientes personajes para que se completen los 10 participantes o por lo menos es lo que me están informando, igual voy a investigar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _por ahora ha llegado el momento de que los ejércitos del mal se levanten, ya que Damián debe preparar todo para cuando vea a su padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _no sé si decir que eso es falta de inspiración o inteligencia para evitar recordar varios nombres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _de hecho, hubo otro autor que me dio una idea que realmente me agrado, solo tengo que ver cómo puedo efectuarla, porque en serio me pareció una buena sugerencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _no te puedo adelantar nada, vas a tener que esperar para verlo, pero en serio, no será agradable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _en lo personal ya quiero ver la cara de Yamcha cuando descubra que escogieron a Ten Shin Han en vez de a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _es difícil que alguien lo haga, de hecho…nunca he visto que el Caballero de la Noche se ponga nervioso por algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _me sugirieron una idea que creo servirá de mucho, especialmente por el nivel del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _no creo, tal vez Krilin haya entrenado y todo, pero dudo mucho que este al nivel de un SSJ, a lo mucho creo que ahora sería capaz de vencer a las Fuerzas Ginyu y a los Androides 19 y 20 (Gero). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _ya lo vi, aunque después de ver lo que resultó ser el payaso al final le perdí todo el interés, para mí fue decepcionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _uno de los lectores sugirió una idea que me agrado mucho, ya que siento que haría más justo el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _no esperes que cuando estén en el torneo piensen en rescatar a Athena, ya que ella no puede estar más segura que en el lugar en que se encuentra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _de hecho…es una gran idea, realmente es muy buena, creo que haré eso para el Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sentai Ranger:** _vaya, esa no me la esperaba y cualquier ayuda es bien recibida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _a los de Code Lyoko no los pensé en incluir, ya que por el nivel del torneo no creo que puedan soportar, con la chica de Miraculus…no lo sé ¿dirías que podrían contra grandes adversarios como los que he mencionado? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zordon:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _gracias, pero no creas que no conozco la historia del Súper Sentai, es solo que no encuentro un modo de que pueda acomodarlos de un modo que sea aceptable para mi criterio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _de hecho ya hubo una idea que me gusto para el Universo 12 y creo que hará todo más justo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _ese fue uno de los principales problemas, no puedes hacer algo sin conocer las bases. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _si te explicas bien, desgraciadamente, a pesar de ser su hijo, Damián no heredo ninguna de las cualidades tan admirables de Batman, es una pena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _honestamente me sugirieron una idea que me agrado mucho, ya que siento que de ese modo el torneo será mucho más justo y equitativo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _es difícil pensar que Damián sea hijo de Batman, aunque por un lado se comprenden, tomando en cuenta quien es su madre y su abuelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Lisa K. Kujo, Ángel María NF, Éire, Olivia, Victoria Sumer, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Josuke Joestar, Odín, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Hamon, Raft, Zeppeli, Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Sombra 02, Whitekiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Bowser300000, Sentai Ranger, Moon-9215, Zordon, Cazador Argentino, AndrosValgreen4, Lucifer, Seiryu.001, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	46. Generales del Mal Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Finalmente, los Maestros Oscuros han liberado a los líderes de sus ejércitos, sus respectivos Generales, para que los ayuden a preparar todo para la llegada de su amo, pero primero se les dio la tarea de reunir todo lo necesario para preparar el momento en que un misterioso torneo comenzara, así que Batman solicito la ayuda de la Liga de la Justicia para que investigaran y detuvieran de ser posible a estos nuevos enemigos, mientras tanto, las Hijas de la Noche se están enfrentando a Karai, que es la hija de Abzu y Zaleska, siendo una guerrera sumamente formidable ¿será posible que puedan resistir los ataques de una guerrera que es hija de dos Maestros?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 46**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 46 Generales del Mal**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Rumania**

Bareloc llego a lo que parecía ser un viejo y olvidado cementerio, mismo que había sido cerrado hacia años, debido a que se descubrió que en ese lugar se profanaban las tumbas para rituales satánicos, de canibalismo, entre otras cosas sumamente abominables, no era de extrañar encontrarse con varios huesos tirados en el suelo, ya fueran de animales o de personas.

-Los humanos pueden creer que han evolucionado, pero siguen siendo los mismos perros miserables de siempre-dijo sonriendo con maldad.

-¡Alto ahí!-grito una voz detrás de Bareloc, quien volteo y se encontró con las Crystal Gems, las cuales iban acompañadas por Zantanna y Aura, aunque de Steven y Connie no había rastro alguno.

-¿Qué o quién es ese tipo?-pregunto Aura sorprendida.

-Pueden llamarme Bareloc, Primer General del Ejército de las Tinieblas y hoy no tengo tiempo que perder, así que lo mejor será que se hagan a un lado y me dejen hacer mi trabajo-sentencio Bareloc.

Garnet y Zantanna se vieron entre sí sumamente preocupadas, aquel ser no era ordinario, eso se podía ver a simple vista y con aquellas palabras solo confirmaron sus sospechas, así como también sus temores, las fuerzas de Drago estaban volviendo a alzarse y una era de tinieblas pronto comenzaría.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde su prisión, Drago podía sentir el incremento en el poder de las tinieblas, finalmente los líderes de sus ejércitos estaban libres, al igual que los Jinetes, pronto llegaría el momento en que comenzaría la verdadera diversión y entonces acabaría con todos de una vez por todas-.

-Y finalmente terminaremos lo que empezamos hace tantos años, hermano-sentencio Drago mirando su garra-y entonces un nuevo emperador emergerá-agrego con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Las chicas miraban a Karai con mucha alerta, hecho que divertida a la misteriosa guerrera, la cual se dedicó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a ellas, como si no tuviera absolutamente nada que temer, a pesar de verse superada en número, fue cuando Rainbow se incorporó y miro a la chica con enojo.

-¡Ok…eso no te lo voy a perdonar grandísima puta!-bramo furiosa.

Karai silbo con una sonrisa burlona-Vaya lenguaje para una chica que supuestamente posee el poder de la Luz Celestial, realmente no me explico cómo unas niñitas como ustedes pueden poseer tal poder-expreso riéndose.

-¡Te mostrare!-declaro Rainbow lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Lightning espera!-grito Twilight, pero fue muy tarde y su amiga comenzó a atacar a Karai con su lanza.

Karai desenvaino una katana que tenía y bloqueo el ataque de Rainbow, quien contraataco con ferocidad, Karai bloqueaba sus ataques con mucha agilidad y destreza, pero tenía que admitirlo, esa chica realmente era un oponente digna, en serio estaba dándole uno que otros problemas.

-¡Eres buena!-reconoció sonriéndole a Rainbow.

-¿Buena? ¡Soy la mejor!-expreso sonriendo de manera arrogante, lo que provoco que Karai aumentara su sonrisa, solo que esta vez con algo de malicia.

-¡Entonces ninguna de tus amigas será una amenaza para mí!-sentencio burlonamente.

-¿Qué?-antes de que Rainbow reaccionara, Karai aplico una maniobra, en la cual deslizo un pie hacia los de Rainbow, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, momento que aprovecho para sujetarla de un brazo, levantarla sobre su espalda y estrellara contra el suelo.

Karai sonrió ante eso y preparo un golpe con su katana, cuando un látigo la sujeto del brazo, lo que provoco que volteara y se topara con Applejack, quien piso un extremo de su látigo aplicando fuerza para derribarla, hecho que ocurrió, Karai cayó al suelo con fuerza, pero no tardo en levantarse y liberarse.

Fluttershy dio un salto y disparo una flecha contra los pies de la guerrera, en cuanto esta exploto libero un enjambre de abejas de luz que comenzaron a picar a Karai, quien rápidamente comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, formando un pequeño tornado que la libero de sus molestos atacantes.

Rarity lanzo su Tenssen contra Karai, quien lo detuvo con su katana y se lo regreso a la chica, por fortuna, Rarity logro detenerlo con su magia antes de que la golpeara en la cara, provocando una risa burlona en Karai.

-Nombre de diva y actitud de diva, que divertido-dijo burlonamente, provocando que Rarity se enfadara ante aquellas palabras.

Twilight y Pinkie Pie atacaron juntas a Karai, quien al ver que se lanzaban contra ella, esquivo los ataques de ambas, pero cuando lo hizo, Sunset arremetió contra ella, embistiéndola con fuerza y provocando que ambas cayera del techo, cayendo en un edificio abandonado que se encontraba enfrente y entrando por una de las ventanas.

-¡Firebird!-grito Twilight al ver eso.

Dentro de aquel edificio, Sunset y Karai comenzaron una feroz contienda de espadas, ambas daban todo de sí en esa batalla, parecían estar al mismo nivel, hecho que dejo sorprendida a Karai, pues era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien que pudiera mantenerle la batalla.

-¡Estoy sorprendida! ¡La chica con el nombre del rayo es buena, pero tú puedes mantener una pelea conmigo sin mucha dificultad!-felicito Karai.

-¡Lo que quieres decir es que no estaba atacando con todo a mis amigas! ¿Verdad?-dedujo Sunset mirando con enfado a la chica.

-Eres muy inteligente, puedo darme cuenta porque motivos eres la gran enemiga de mi madre-dijo Karai sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, Sunset se quedó confundida-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Sunset.

-¿No lo adivinas? Pensé que eras lista, pero si quieres te lo diré, no solo soy un miembro del Ejército de las Tinieblas, mis padres son Abzu y Zaleska, dos de los mejores guerreros de todos los tiempos-explico Karai.

Si antes estaba extrañada, ahora esa extrañeza se convirtió en una sorpresa de gran magnitud, eso era lo último que Sunset se habría esperado-¿Eres hija de esos dos monstruos?-cuestiono sorprendida.

Karai endureció la mirada al escuchar esas palabras y miro con furia a Sunset-¡No te atrevas a llamarlos monstruos! Tal vez estén del lado de la Bestia del Mal y sean guerreros que nunca lo traicionaran, pero…gracias a ellos yo estoy aquí, viva y con un propósito en mi vida-expreso Karai con desdén en su voz.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Sunset sin comprender lo que Karai quería decirle.

Karai cerró sus ojos y sonrió con algo de diversión, para luego abrirlos y mirar a la chica que tenía frente a ella-Ya que yo conozco tu historia, es justo que yo te cuente la mía y no te preocupes, conozco la historia de todas tus amigas, después de todo, son las guerreras que supuestamente derrotaran al Rey de las Tinieblas y todo eso, así que prepárate, porque lo que estas por escuchar cambiara mucho tu concepto del bien y el mal…-expreso Karai con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, al tiempo que se remontaba a su pasado.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Era muy pequeña cuando paso todo, pero aún recuerdo el intenso calor de casas quemándose, los gritos desgarradores de cientos de personas que huían de todo tipo de terribles y horripilantes monstruos, seres del infierno que vinieron con el propósito de conquistar y destruir todo a su paso.**

En medio de aquel caos, una pequeña bebé quedo abandonada en el suelo, envuelta en una sábana blanca y llorando de manera escandalosa, fue cuando una sombra la cubrió, la sombra no era de otro más que del siniestro Anubrix, el cual tenía un brillo sumamente divertido y maligno en sus ojos al ver a aquella pequeña llorar.

-Pobrecita, debes estar sufriendo mucho porque tus papis te abandonaron-expreso burlonamente, al tiempo que convertía su brazo derecho en un sable-no te preocupes, pronto dejaras de sufrir-.

Riéndose de manera desquiciada, Anubrix preparo un golpe que habría sido mortal para la pequeña, pero antes de que pudiera darle justo donde quería, en medio de los ojos, un mano lo detuvo con fuerza, cuando el lunático encaro a su captor se encontró con el rostro del Caballero de las Tinieblas, Abzu, cuyos ojos brillaban de manera molesta.

-No te atrevas a hacerlo, Anubrix-advirtió Abzu levantando la mano del aludido y aplicándole presión, lo que provoco que Anubrix pusiera un gesto de dolor-lo que ibas a hacer no tiene honor-sentencio soltándolo y arrojándolo al suelo.

-¿Qué importa eso? ¡Un mocoso menos es un humano menos!-bramo Anubrix furioso.

Zaleska apareció en esos momentos y miro a la pequeña, la cual seguía llorando de manera devastadora, la Reina de los Vampiros la miro fijamente un momento, antes de levantarla y sostenerla cerca de su pecho, al sentir esos brazos rodeándola y levantándola, la bebé abrió sus ojos al tiempo que dejaba de llorar y al ver el rostro de Zaleska soltó una tierna risita.

Al ver eso, Zaleska se quedó estática, aun cuando no estaba realmente viva, pudo sentir como algo en su interior la hacía sentir extremadamente feliz, su instinto materno se acababa de disparar y ahora miraba a la pequeña con ojos llenos de sentimiento, como no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Pobrecita, la abandonaron con crueldad-dijo sujetándola con fuerza.

Abzu volteo a ver a Zaleska, la cual sujetaba con fuerza a la pequeña, al tiempo que derramaba una silenciosa lágrima-¿Dónde estarán sus padres?-pregunto volteando para todos lados.

-Probablemente ya sean cadáveres vivientes-señalo Anubrix riéndose de manera retorcida y ganándose una mirada molesta de Zaleska.

La Reina de los Vampiros sintió como la pequeña colocaba sus manitas en su rostro, cuando la volteo a ver, la pequeña estaba sonriendo de manera tierna, riéndose y sintiéndose muy cómoda en los brazos de Zaleska, la vampiresa no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada ante eso, realmente se sentía tan llena de vida, fue cuando miro a Abzu.

-Cariño, creo que al fin encontramos algo que puede completar nuestra familia-dijo Zaleska-quedémonos con ella y cuidémosla como si fuera nuestra hija-.

Abzu miro a Zaleska y luego al bebé, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, parte de él quería que la pequeña se quedara con ellos, así que asintió, pero había un pequeño problema-Sabes que la niña no podrá sobrevivir en el Reino de las Tinieblas, es humana, no lograra sobrevivir ahí-.

Zaleska se quedó en silencio un momento y luego miro a la pequeña-Lo sé, por eso, tal vez pueda hacer algo para ayudarla a sobrevivir en ese mundo de oscuridad y que al mismo tiempo pueda seguir saliendo al mundo de los mortales, después de todo, es su hogar en cierto modo-.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-pregunto Anubrix levantándose y mirando extrañado a la vampiresa.

-Lo único que puedo hacer para que esta pequeña venga con nosotros y al mismo tiempo evitarle la misma maldición con la que mi padre me dejo hace tantos años-señalo Zaleska, al tiempo que sostenía a la bebé con uno de sus brazos, para luego retirarse un poco de su ropa, dejando su seno al descubierto.

Abzu entrecerró los ojos al imaginarse lo que Zaleska pensaba hacer, la vampiresa llevo una de sus uñas hacia el seno y se hizo un profundo corte, provocando que comenzara a sangrar, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero se resistió para evitar asustar a la niña, la cual solo miraba lo que pasaba sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, solo tenía clara una cosa, estaba a salvo y tenía hambre, bueno…dos cosas.

Zaleska entonces acerco a la pequeña hacia su pecho y dejo que la misma comenzara a beber de la sangra contaminada que corría en sus venas, mientras los hacía, Zaleska pudo sentir como sus fuerzas la abandonaban poco a poco, pero no iba a desistir, la pequeña debía ser alimentada y también debía asegurarse de que pudiera vivir en su nuevo mundo.

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo? ¿Quiere convertirla en vampiro?-pregunto Anubrix confundido.

-Medio Vampiro-corrigió Abzu-para convertirte en vampiro primero debes ser mordido por uno, luego este te condena a la oscuridad total una vez que ha bebido toda tu sangre y ha condenado tu alma, pero, si es el mortal el que bebe de la sangre del vampiro entonces este se convierte en un Medio Vampiro, una criatura que puede vivir en la oscuridad y en el día sin problema alguno, Zaleska es Reina de los Vampiros y puede estar en la luz del sol, pero sus poderes disminuyen, en cambio, un Medio Vampiro no cambia ni durante la noche o el día-explico Abzu.

Zaleska comenzó a sentir más débil, pero no iba a dejar de amamantar a su nueva hija, a quien acaricio su cabello con ternura-Eso es pequeña, sigue alimentándote, pronto podremos ir a casa, vivirás conmigo, yo seré tu mamá y Abzu será tu papá, te cuidaremos y no dejaremos que nadie te haga daño, te llamare…Karai-.

 **Fue así que comencé a vivir en el Mundo de las Tinieblas, bajo el cuidado de mis padres, me enseñaron todo sobre ser una guerrera formidable, así como también a usar parte de mis poderes vampíricos, aprendí mucho en todos estos años, siempre viviendo entre los dos mundos, el de la luz y la oscuridad, ellos me protegieron durante todos esos años, al igual que la Maestra Amazu y el General Bareloc.**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Ellos se convirtieron en mi familia y desde entonces he estado con ellos, Abzu y Zaleska son los únicos padres que he conocido, muy similar a lo que te paso a ti ¿no es verdad Sunset Shimmer?-pregunto Karai sonriendo siniestramente-no te sorprendas tanto, conozco la identidad de todas tus amigas, pero no tengo ningún interés en ellas-

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono Sunset alzando la espada.

-A que no tengo ningún interés en atacarlas de manera personal y directa, no quiero lastimar a sus familias, porque hacer eso no sería honorable, solo estoy aquí porque quería ver que tan buenas son las elegidas de Batman, he escuchado que ese hombre es un ser sumamente imponente y temible-dijo Karai sonriendo.

Sunset sonrió al escuchar eso y comenzó a reírse, hecho que captó la atención de Karai-Y escuchaste muy bien, Batman es el héroe que puede salvar al mundo y lo ha hecho en más de una ocasión-aseguro Sunset.

-Estoy segura de eso, pero por ahora quiero continuar donde nos quedamos-sentencio Karai lanzándose al ataque.

Ambas chicas volvieron a chocar sus armas con fuerza, justo en el momento en que las demás Hijas de la Noche hacían acto de aparición para ayudar a su amiga, pero entonces Twilight noto lo que ocurría en la batalla y se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era no intervenir.

-¡Resiste Firebird! ¡Vamos a ayudarte!-grito Pinkie Pie, pero Twilight la detuvo.

-No-dijo con firmeza, provocando que las chicas la miraran con sorpresa y confusión en sus rostros.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Acabas de decirnos que "no"?-pregunto Applejack sorprendida y con expresión de incredibilidad en su rostro.

-¿Te volviste loca Magic Star?-pregunto Rainbow sorprendida por la indicación de su amiga y líder.

-Magic Star tiene razón-dijo una voz detrás de las chicas, quienes al voltear se toparon con Batman y Flash-esta es una pelea de una vs una-.

-Vaya-dijo Flash mirando hacia la batalla con expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Sunset y Karai lanzaban golpe tras golpe, bloqueándose mutuamente y tratando de derribarse entre ellas, pero era como si pelearan en una batalla contra un reflejo de ellas mismas, pues ninguna de las dos cedía ante la otra, era como si ambas se leyeran la mente al momento de atacar o tal vez era porque de algún modo, Karai sentía la misma rivalidad que su madre debía sentir por Sunset, después de todo, al beber su sangre adquirió más que poderes de vampiro.

Ambas espadas chocaron con fuerza, provocando que los que atestiguaban la batalla se dieran cuenta de que era inútil tratar de intervenir, Karai lanzo un golpe más con su espada y luego lanzo una patada, pero Sunset la esquivo con mucha agilidad dando un salto hacia atrás, provocando una sonrisa en Karai.

Nuevamente, ambas guerreras se prepararon para atacar de nuevo, al tiempo que las espadas de ambas comenzaran a brillar intensamente, justo cuando se prepararon para lanzarse una contra la otra de nuevo, una voz se escuchó de entre las sombras.

-Ya fue suficiente Karai-dijo con voz calmada.

Karai se detuvo y miro a quien la llamo, se trataba de Abzu, el Caballero de las Tinieblas, el cual iba acompañado por su amada Zaleska, la Reina de los Vampiros solo sonrió al ver a Sunset, mientras que Twilight miraba fijamente a Abzu y viceversa.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Flash con cierto temor en su voz.

-Son dos de los Maestros Oscuros, dos de los guerreros más temibles de Drago-explico Batman.

-Ya veo…nunca los había visto y sin embargo…siento un gran terror con solo verlos…-reconoció Flash sumamente asustado ante la presencia de ambos Maestros Oscuros.

-Escuchaste a papá Karai, deja esto por el momento, después de todo, ya tenemos lo que queríamos-dijo Zaleska sonriendo de manera siniestra.

Batman entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso, mientras las chicas se miraban entre sí sumamente confundidas, realmente no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando ni a que se refería la vampiresa con aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso asquerosa puta?-cuestiono Sunset.

-¿Puta? Yo debería llamarte de ese modo-dijo Zaleska sonriendo-después de todo, fuiste el juguete sexual de los soldados de Superman-.

Sunset se tensó al escuchar eso, mientras que Flash se quedaba con una expresión de asombro, busco con la mirada a Batman para que le confirmara lo que acababa de escuchar, pero solo vio una expresión seria en su rostro, ni siquiera lo volteo a ver en ningún momento, esa era toda la prueba que necesitaba de la veracidad de aquellas palabras.

-Zaleska, no debiste haber mencionado eso-dijo Abzu de manera reprobatoria.

-Lo siento cariño, pero esa chica me insulto, no podía quedarme callada al escuchar cómo me llamo-se disculpó Zaleska con una leve sonrisa-pero descuida niña, yo entiendo tu dolor y te prometo que pronto esos cabrones recibirán lo que se merecen-.

Antes de que Sunset dijera algo más ante aquella declaración, Twilight dio un paso al frente-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto Abzu?-cuestiono desafiante y mirando al Caballero de las Tinieblas de manera desafiante.

Abzu miro a Twilight y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, antes de que el maligno Caballero le diera una respuesta-Muy bien, si quieres saberlo todo esto es un mensaje-explico cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Mensaje? ¿Mensaje de que?-cuestiono Sunset mirando al trío de villanos de manera desconfiada.

Por toda respuesta, Abzu miro a Batman, quien mantuvo la vista sobre el maligno guerrero en todo momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos instantes y finalmente, Abzu decidió tomar la palabra, dándoles una respuesta que nunca se esperaron.

-Su maestro ya sabe de qué hablo, por el momento disfruten de estos momentos, porque muy pronto toda su alegría desaparecerá-sentencio Abzu desapareciendo junto con Zaleska y Karai, aunque esta última miro a Sunset por última vez.

-Nos veremos en otro momento-sentencio con una sonrisa burlona.

Una vez que los 3 seres oscuros se marcharon, las Hijas de la Noche voltearon a ver a Batman, quien solo permaneció en silencio en todo momento-¿Qué quiso decir con eso maestro?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

-¿Qué es lo que usted ya sabe?-pregunto Fluttershy en iguales condiciones, aunque con algo de temor en su voz.

Por toda contestación, Batman activo la comunicación con el resto de los integrantes de la Liga de la Justicia, pidiéndoles información sobre lo que acababa de pasar, pero a excepción de Garnet, quien le informo de una batalla que tuvieron con un ser sumamente poderoso y maligno, mismo que solo se llevó unos cuantos materiales, el resto de la Liga le dijo que cuando llegaron a los sitios indicados no había nadie, pero si rastros de que alguien estuvo ahí por las pistas que acababan de llegar.

-Ya veo, gracias por el informe-dijo Batman cortando la comunicación-ha comenzado-agrego con un tono de voz serio y preocupado.

-¿Qué cosa? Bats…me estas preocupando mucho-dijo Flash mirando a su amigo con bastante temor.

Las Hijas de la Noche miraban a Batman en espera de una respuesta, el Caballero de la Noche no decía absolutamente nada, ya que él ya estaba sospechando lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo…no…tal vez en el universo entero y estaba seguro de que otros seres también estaban al tanto de lo que estaba pasando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio Deboness**

Deboness se encontraba viendo hacia el cielo en esos momentos, acompañada de Xiang, ambas deidades tenían expresiones bastante serias en su rostro, pues podían sentirlo, el momento más terrible de todos se acercaba.

-Al parecer los Maestros Oscuros han abierto los portales hacia el Mundo de las Tinieblas, liberando a sus Generales y a los Jinetes del mal-señalo Xiang.

-Sí, el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal está cada vez más dañado, si todo sigue como a hasta ahora…Drago podría recuperar todo su poder muy pronto y ni siquiera las cadenas podrán detenerlo-dijo Deboness preocupada.

-Hay otro detalle que debe tomar en cuenta-dijo Xiang-el hecho de que Darkseid se entere de lo que pase, él traiciono a Drago hace miles de años, así que es probable que trate de apoderarse de las Armas Celestiales para tratar de destruirlo-.

-Darkseid es poderoso y astuto en muchas cosas, pero es demasiado arrogante y no puede ver que hay cosas que son imposibles para él-dijo Deboness-pero estoy de acuerdo en que intentara algo así, por eso hay que mantener vigilado Apocolyps en todo momento, del mismo modo hay que vigilar al Planeta Madre, ya que esas Diamantes pueden hacer algo estúpido, he sido muy paciente con ellas, pero si intenta algo…-Deboness apretó los puños con fuerza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Apocolyps**

Granny Godness se presentó en el salón del trono del ser más temible que existe en el Universo 1, aquel que no responde ni ante la Kaioshin y que incluso es capaz de darle batalla a un Dios Destructor, la anciana se arrodillo ante el trono de Darkseid.

-Mi señor…tenemos un problema, al parecer…-.

-Estoy al tanto de la situación-dijo Darkseid-sé que la Bestia del Mal ha despertado y quiere terminar lo que empezó hace millones de años…seguramente ya debe saber que lo traicione…y si él logra liberarse entonces…-Darkseid gruño ante eso-no voy a dejar que me destruyan a mí o a mí universo-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Los Maestros Oscuros se habían reunido, esperando a que sus tropas regresaran con todo lo que les encargaron a sus esbirros, al tiempo que discutían en cómo convencer a otros seres de unirse a la causa de Drago, no podían contar con Darkseid, ya que él era un traidor en su totalidad, la otra opción era los Linternas Negras.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Batman?-pregunto Eiki-¡Él es el líder de la Liga de la Justicia! ¿Cómo evitaremos que intervenga en nuestro plan junto con sus pequeñas putas?-.

-No se preocupen por eso-dijo Umbra sonriendo de manera siniestra-yo ya me encargue de eso, he liberado a alguien que lo mantendrá ocupado por un largo tiempo-sentencio malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

En una casa abandonada, una figura se encontraba trabajando en algunos proyectos, preparando armas y otras cosas, para luego ponerse en un disfraz muy similar al del difunto Nigthwing, solo que en este el símbolo era de color rojo.

-Muy bien padre, es hora de que terminemos lo que dejamos pendientes y ni tus putas te van a salvar esta vez-sentencio lanzando una daga contra una fotografía del periódico que mostraba a Batman junto con las Hijas de la Noche, claro que no muy clara por la distancia, pero con el siguiente encabezado:

"Nuevas heroínas llegan a la ciudad bajo la tutela del misterioso Batman"

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Las fuerzas del mal se están haciendo cada vez más fuertes y ahora incluso, Darkseid se muestra preocupado, por otro lado, un viejo aliado y ahora un enemigo está preparándose para atacar con toda la fuerza de su venganza"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **DEBO DECIR QUE EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER ME SORPRENDIO, AUNQUE LA NUEVA TECNICA DE KRILIN PARECE MAS DEL ESTILO DE TEN SHIN HAN, TOMANDO EN CUENTA QUE EL FUE QUIEN LA MOSTRO POR PRIMERA VEZ, AHORA ESTOY SEGURO QUE GOKU REALMENTE ENTENDIO QUE DEBEN LLEGAR CON UNA ESTRATEGIA PARA EL TORNEO, PERO ME PREGUNTO SI TAMPOCO LE DIRAN LA VERDAD A PICCOLO, YA QUE EL ES MÁS INTUITIVO QUE TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES, TAMBIEN PUEDO DECIR SIN TEMOR A EQUIVOCARME, QUE ACTUALMENTE KRILIN ES CAPAZ DE VENCER A LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES GINYU, LOS ANDROIDES 19 Y 20 (GERO), AUNQUE DUDO MUCHO QUE PUEDA COMPETIR CON 17 Y 18, Y MUCHO MENOS CON CELL, MAJIN BOO O EL NUEVO FREEZER, NI SIQUIERA CREO QUE PUEDA VENCERLO ANTES DE QUE ENTRENARA Y RESPECTO A BOO…NO SE QUE LE VAN A HACER…PERO NO ME AGRADA NI UN POCO**

 **Anto P:** _no realmente, pero debes recordar que hay cosas que no se olvidan tan fácilmente, es como lo que ocurrió con Sunset, tardo mucho en ganarse la confianza y amistad de todos en Canterlot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _pero también me han sugerido una idea que me agrado mucho, ya que de ese modo el torneo será más equitativo y justo en varios aspectos, no puedo revelar nada por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _por el momento ha surgido una rivalidad entre Sunset y Karai, aunque aún es el destino de la peli fuego enfrentarse a la Reina de los Vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Daine Noir:** _cada universo tendrá un respectivo capitán, aunque quien elija quien combate serán los Dioses Destructores, por el momento te advierto que me han sugerido una idea que me agrado mucho y el líder de los Jinetes vendría siendo Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _Zaleska es una vampiresa a la cual le gusta verse rodeada de un séquito, pero como su amado es muy respetada por ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _ella puede ser algo competitiva, le gusta provocar a sus oponentes, ya que para ella es un tipo de juego, tiene honor, porque lo aprendió de Abzu, pero también es demasiado ególatra, le gusta mostrar su superioridad ante sus oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _para ser honesto tuve la intención de que fueran del doceavo universo, pero luego me sugirieron una idea que me pareció más adecuada, ya que así hará el torneo más equitativo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _me impresionaron en una pelea y me dejaron confundido cuando vi que una literalmente pegaba como si fuera el Sr. Burns. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Victoria Sumer:** _lo he pensado realmente y creo que sé cómo hacerlo, pero para eso tendrás que esperar un poco más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y pronto se unirán más a las fuerzas de Drago, ya que el Rey de las Tinieblas también es muy persuasivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _¿es pregunta o sarcasmo? Lo digo porque pusiste un signo de interrogación al final de tu comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso es algo seguro, ya que Drago no piensa permitir que se cometan los mismos errores del pasado, por ese motivo piensa hacer algo más drástico para conseguir la victoria, después de todo, necesita de muchas cosas antes del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues ya lo viste, aunque Karai demostró ser una adversaria formidable, también ha nacido una rivalidad con Sunset, ambas serán grandes enemigas, aunque Zaleska es quien debe destruir a la peli fuego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _de hecho hubo una idea que me gusto más, misma que sugirió otro lector, realmente siento que hará más justo y equitativo el torneo ¿y cómo lo harías exactamente? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _gracias por la recomendación, pero me decidí por una idea que me sugirió un lector, ya que siento que hará más equitativo el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _no la he visto, nunca me ha gustado Kong realmente, yo prefiero más a Godzilla, para mí ese es el Rey de los Monstruos, pero nunca me ha gustado King Kong. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _el primer encuentro se desato y Sunset tiene una nueva rival, pero ahora es el momento de que Batman se enfrente a su propio hijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pues ya la viste en acción y acaba de comenzar una rivalidad con Sunset, pero ahora se avecina un enfrentamiento duro para Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _a veces me pregunto cómo sería todo si Batman fuera más expresivo con sus emociones, ya que ni como Bruno Díaz las muestra mucho…creo que daría mucho miedo, ya que Batman es la esencia misma del miedo por donde quiera que lo veas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _he tomado una decisión un poco diferente, ya que me sugirieron una idea que me pareció más adecuada, ya que en serio no sé nada de ese Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _recuerdo ese Anime, tengo entendido que nunca tuvo un final, que lo cancelaron de la noche a la mañana, al menos es lo que recuerdo ¿o estoy mal? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _de hecho he pensado en algo más para el Universo 12 y como aparentemente el 9 es el más débil de los 12 Universos creo que tengo a unos participantes muy interesantes para el mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _Zaleska es una vampiresa temida y cruel, pero cuando se trata de Karai se despierta su instinto materno, solo tienes que ver la historia de Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _honestamente es lo que ya me muero por ver en DB Súper, quiero ver el torneo de los 8 Universos, porque en serio, parece que los otros 4 no van a participar, eso me decepciona un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _he tomado un rumbo distinto para el Universo 12, me sugirieron una idea que me agrado mucho más, realmente creo que sería mi mejor opción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _eso me recuerda a un chiste que leí hace muchos años, a una señora que tenía varios hijos (no recuerdo cuantos en total), pero si eran muchos, la estaban entrevistando y cuando le preguntaron por los nombres de los niños dijo que todos se llamaban igual, explico que si quería llamarlos a todos para algo sería de uno por uno y eso sería una lata, así que con un solo nombre los llama a todos, pero cuando le preguntan cómo le hace cuando solo necesita a uno dice que entonces lo llama por su primer apellido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _la verdadera batalla va a comenzar, porque ahora Darkseid también está enterado de la situación actual de la Tierra y no piensa permitir que Drago destruya lo que él quiere dominar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _una meta que solo se concretara cuando Drago emerja por completo, ya que por ahora eso es imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _esto me emociona mucho, en serio ya quiero ver el momento en que comience el torneo, aunque también quiero ver la cara de Yamcha cuando este pegado al teléfono y este no suene, así como también cuando descubra que eligieron a Ten Shin, 17 y 18 en su lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _en serio, todo eso de que todos se llamen Jojo me recuerda a un chiste que leí hace tiempo y por alguna razón no puedo evitar pensar en Mojo Jojo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _pero aún está muy por debajo de los demás guerreros, aunque creo que sería capaz de derrotar al trío peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _ya veremos qué planes y complots más preparan los Maestros, mientras Damián se prepara para su encuentro con su padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ya he pensado en otra opción y creo que será la más conveniente, fue una buena sugerencia que me dieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _además de los protagonistas estoy pensando incluir uno que otro Caballero Dorado, después de todo, deben ser oponentes que en serio den una gran batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pero si ellos aparecen corren el riesgo de que les toque pelear con alguien así y créeme, aunque Deboness y Ramon quieren ganar, no planean llamar a Darkseid y Thanos al torneo, pero eso sí, Hit del Universo 6 es un sicario al cual no quisieras enfrentar a menos que fueras Batman o Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _no te mentiré, cuando la película termino no me salí de la sala, fui el último en hacerlo, la razón fue que esperaba una escena post créditos que me mostrara la aparición de Lord Zedd, pero solo me quede en vano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _serán combates individuales, como los que hubo en el Torneo del Otro Mundo ¿recuerdas ese evento? Cuando los 4 Kaio Samas participaron con sus respectivos peleadores, así será. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por ahora hay otros problemas con los cuales lidiar, ya que no solo se tratan de los Generales y Damián, sino de todos los enemigos que Batman tiene ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ni para ninguno de los Universos, ya que eso asegura el retorno de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y no quiero decepcionarlos, por ese motivo One Piece no aparecerá en el torneo, pero Naruto si como favor a un buen amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Anto P, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Alexandra Ónix, Ángel María NF, Éire, Olivia, Victoria Sumer, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalcuard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Seiryu.001, Sombra 02, Josuke Joestar, Odín, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Hamon, Raft, Zeppeli, Joestar, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Whitekiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Moon-9215, El Cazador Argentino, AndrosValgreen4, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	47. Asuntos Familiares

" _ **Los Maestros Oscuros abrieron un portal hacia los infiernos, liberando a sus guerreros encerrados para poder dirigir a sus ejércitos y prepararlos para la batalla que pronto comenzaría, mientras tanto, las Hijas de la Noche fueron encaradas por Karai, la hija de Abzu y Zaleska, desatando una pelea con Sunset en la cual ambas estaban muy igualadas, pero…Abzu detuvo la batalla y tras darles un mensaje se retiraron, ahora todos en el universo están preocupados por el incremento en el poder de las tinieblas, incluso Darkseid, quien traiciono a Drago hace miles de años se muestra preocupado…por otro lado, Umbra ha revelado parte de su plan para mantener ocupado a Batman ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 47**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 47 Asuntos Familiares**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

La policía se encontraba en uno de los callejones más peligrosos de la ciudad, mismo donde se encontraba el cadáver de un jefe de la mafia de mediano rango, mismo que al parecer le habían cortado los testículos y sacado los ojos con una navaja, hecho que dejo asqueados a varios oficiales.

-¡Compórtense como hombres!-exclamo Bullock molesto-en una ciudad cuyo criminal No. 1 es el Guasón esto es algo frecuente-señalo al tiempo que se comía una dona.

Desde el techo de un edificio cercano, Batman observaba todo, estando sin la compañía de sus pupilas, se encontraba solo, tal como quería en esos momentos, especialmente por el día que era, uno que el Caballero de la Noche había tratado de olvidar.

-Has estado ignorando mis llamadas-dijo una voz detrás de Batman, quien no se tuvo que voltear, pues conocía perfectamente a la dueña de dicha voz, no era otra que Garnet, la líder de las Crystal Gems, quien se volvió su mejor amigas desde la derrota de Superman.

-He estado ocupado-respondió Batman con seriedad.

Garnet suspiro al escuchar eso-¿Quieres hablar acerca de…?-.

-No-respondió Batman antes de que terminara la pregunta y con mucha firmeza, pero Garnet no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente, aprendió mucho de Rose y de su pequeño Steven.

-Soy tu amiga Batman, quiero ayudarte-dijo Garnet.

Batman se incorporó y se dio la vuelta con molestia-Entonces has algo de provecho y vuelve con tu equipo, aún hay muchas cosas que debemos resolver, especialmente después de que las fuerzas del mal están volviéndose más fuertes-.

Garnet vio que Batman se disponía a marcharse-Batman, no dejes que lo que paso con él te aísle de todo, no solo tienes amigos, sino también una nueva familia que te quiere y admira-señalo Garnet.

Batman se detuvo un momento, para finalmente voltear a mirar de reojo a la fusión-Hay cosas que no deben compartirse y en estos momentos tengo trabajo que hacer-señalo Batman retirándose.

Garnet negó con la cabeza, definitivamente Batman podía ser el más grande de todos los héroes, pero como ser humano…realmente tenía mucho que aprender, especialmente a volver a confiar en quienes lo rodeaban, aunque comprendía en parte porque Batman no lo hacía, ya que ha habido varias personas que lo decepcionaron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En una bodega abandonada, misma que fue confeccionada de modo que tuviera celdas en el piso hechas de vidrio, donde se encontraban todos los grandes criminales de Ciudad Gótica, entre ellos el Pingüino, Dos Caras, Riddler, el Sr. Frío, Arcilla, Bane, Man Bat, Máscara Negra, Harley Quinn, Jaspe, Gazahm, Ming Huang y P'Lin, así como uno que otro ladrón o líder de la mafia de alto rango, todos encerrados y esperando a que su captor les dijera que haría con ellos.

Fue cuando la silueta de su captor se hizo presente ante los criminales, quienes alzaron la vista hacia el mismo-¿Se divierten?-pregunto con tono burlón-lamento haberme ido por tanto tiempo, pero tenía que encargarme de una escoria más de la ciudad-.

-¡Muy bien amigo, esto ya me está cansando! ¡Dime quien coños eres y solo te lastimare mucho!-advirtió Bane.

-Ni creas que te tengo miedo Bane, a ti o a alguno de tus putos amigos-se burló la persona.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas conseguir con todo esto muchacho?-pregunto el Pingüino-si quieres dinero solo tienes que dejarme ir y te prometo que te puedo dar millones esta misma noche-.

-Oh claro que podrías, dinero que le robaste a personas inocentes, dinero que está manchado con gente trabajadora, que hace lo posible por salir adelante, hasta que monstruos asquerosos como ustedes aparecen y arruinan sus vidas-escupió el captor-pero descuiden, pronto su "sufrimiento" terminara, una vez que llegue con el último invitado-señalo el captor retirándose.

Harley no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber de quién estaba hablando ese sujeto y dirigió su mirada hacia la única celda que quedaba vacía, sabiendo a quien estaba destinada y una mirada de preocupación apareció en su rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Batman se encontraba trabajando en la computadora, mientras las chicas se ocupaban de otras cosas, ya que el Caballero de la Noche permitió que adecuaran la cueva de manera que pudieran estar ahí no solo para entrenar ni para investigar casos criminales, sino también para relajarse e hicieran tareas escolares.

Rainbow y Applejack se encontraban jugando un videojuego de peleas, cada una daba todo de sí para vencer a la otra, mientras que Pinkie Pie les echaba porras a ambas, saltando de un lado a otro, Rarity se ocupaba de pintarse las uñas y de pensar en nuevos diseños para su próxima pasarela, Fluttershy se encontraba alimentando a los murciélagos con trozos de fruta que trajo, Twilight y Sunset estaban trabajando en un proyecto escolar que tenían para su clase de química.

Las cosas entre ellas dos habían dejado de estar tensas desde que hablaron en el palacio de Deboness, pero Sunset aún no estaba del todo satisfecha, ella se sentía de un modo sumamente extraño cuando estaba con Twilight, no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que era lo que sentía por su amiga, pero…tras lo ocurrido no había querido tocar el tema, no quería perder a quien fuera su primera amiga y que la salvo de las tinieblas.

-Oh debí haberlo sabido-la voz de Batman saco a todas de sus respectivas ocupaciones, incluso Alfred dejo de limpiar algunos sables que adornaban la cueva.

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto el fiel mayordomo.

-Todos esos jefes de la mafia y criminales que han aparecido muertos en la ciudad son un mensaje, un mensaje para mí-explico Batman sin despegarse de la computadora.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿Con que fin?-pregunto Twilight acercándose a Batman.

Batman no respondió, solo siguió mirando la pantalla, donde mostraban a todos sus enemigos desaparecidos desde hacía una semana, el Caballero de la Noche se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia el Bati Móvil.

-Tengo que salir a detener esto antes de que sea tarde-dijo Batman con firmeza.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Hora de ir a patear traseros!-expreso Rainbow lanzando un puñetazo al aire.

-Ustedes no irán-dijo Batman, provocando que todas las chicas se quedaran mudas ante aquella declaración-se quedaran aquí y monitorearan la ciudad-.

-¿Qué cosa? Batman, no puedes hablar en serio-dijo Sunset sin comprender que era lo que pasaba.

-Estoy hablando muy en serio, no quiero que ustedes se involucren en esto, es un asunto completamente familiar-expreso Batman abordando el Bati Móvil y retirándose del lugar.

Las chicas se quedaron sumamente confundidas ante eso-Oigan… ¿alguien más noto que Batman estaba…de un humor muy…serio? Bueno…más de lo normal-señalo Rarity.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ha estado así desde hace días y no creo que sea por la batalla que tuve con Karai-dijo Sunset de forma analítica.

Twilight se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en que podría estarle pasando a su maestro y decidió dirigirse hacia la computadora-Creo que aquí debe haber algunas respuestas-dijo comenzando a teclear y a buscar algo que les indicara por qué su maestro actuaba de ese modo.

Alfred vio como las chicas rodeaban a Twilight, pudo ver como todas ellas estaban preocupadas por el Sr. Bruno, no pudo evitar sonreír, él recordaba perfectamente que día era ese, la razón por la cual el hombre al cual cuido desde niño estaba tan molesto y estresado, pero sabía que las chicas encontrarían la respuesta y también lo ayudarían.

Finalmente, Twilight encontró la información que necesitaban, aparentemente, Damián Díaz escapo de Damocles de manera misteriosa, los robots informaron a la Liga de la Justicia y aunque algunos miembros dudaron en decirle a Batman, sabían que eventualmente lo descubrirá, así que optaron por decirle, naturalmente, su reacción fue la que esperaban.

-¿Damián Díaz? ¿No es el hijo que tuvo con esa loca de la Liga de las Sombras?-pregunto Rainbow haciendo memoria.

-Y aparentemente también fue quien asesino a Ricardo Grayson, el Robin original-recordó Applejack.

-¡Un momento!-exclamo Sunset abriendo los ojos de golpe-¡Fue hoy!-recordó captando la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Fluttershy con un tono de voz algo asustado.

-¡Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Nightwing y también del comienzo de la traición de ese cabrón malagradecido!-señalo Sunset molesta por no haberlo recordado.

Twilight y las demás finalmente encontraron sentido a todo lo que pasaba, fue cuando Sunset abrió uno de los gabinetes del escritorio de Bruno, encontrando una foto de su tutor acompañado de su hijo, la chica solo pudo apretar los puños con fuerza, imaginándose lo difícil y duro que debía ser para su padre todo ese momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En las calles de la ciudad, una figura corría riéndose, al tiempo que lanzaba una botella de vino en llamas contra el suelo, provocando un pequeño incendio, sin dejar de reírse, mientras una figura lo perseguía de cerca.

El Guasón soltó una carcajada al ver a su perseguidor justo delante de él-¡Estoy impresionado muchacho, veo que no has perdido tus habilidades desde que tu padre te encerró en prisión!-se burló el Guasón.

La silueta salió de las sombras revelando a un muchacho que debía estar por los 20 años, de complexión delgada y con algunos músculos, traje de color negro con antifaz, su cabello negro y largo le llegaba a los hombros, su traje era muy parecido al de Nightwing, solo que en vez de que el símbolo fuerza azul, este era color rojo.

-¡Finalmente te ha llegado la hora perro miserable, la hora de que te vayas al infierno!-expreso Damián desenvainando un bastón.

Al escuchar eso, el Guasón estallo en carcajadas-¿Y dónde crees que he estado todos estos años? ¡Ya estuve ahí, lo encuentro sumamente divertido!-reconoció el Guasón riéndose de forma psicópata.

-¡Entonces debiste haberte quedado allá!-bramo Damián lanzando su bastón, mismo que le pego con fuerza al Guasón en la cabeza, derribándolo y dejándolo con un hilillo de sangre.

Pero en vez de sentirse herido, el Guasón volvió a reírse-¿Qué? ¿Sin una divertida charla? No eres nada parecido a tu padre-se burló el Guasón.

-Y me siento aliviado de eso-sentencio Damián dándole una patada con fuerza.

Una vez que Batman arribo al lugar, no había absolutamente nadie, más que una nota en el suelo, misma que decía "ven a buscarme si tienes las bolas para hacerlo", el Caballero de la Noche entrecerró los ojos y volvió a su vehículo, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde sabía estaba el culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Las chicas estaban sumamente preocupadas ante el descubrimiento que acababan de hacer, realmente no sabían si debieron ver todo eso, ahora no sabían que hacer, su maestro estaba pasando por un mal momento y se dirigió a enfrentarse a su hijo para salvar a sus más grandes enemigos.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntaba Pinkie Pie, al tiempo que corría de un lado a otro sin control.

-¡Aun no lo sabemos! ¡Ya cálmate por favor!-pidió Applejack ya un poco harta de lo que su amiga hacía-¡Todas estamos preocupadas y tú no ayuda!-.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

-¡Creo que todas sabemos lo que hay que hacer!-expreso Sunset-¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo, no podemos dejarlo solo en un momento como este, no cuando nos necesita más que nunca!-.

-Pero Batman nos dijo que no quiere que nos metamos en esto-señalo Fluttershy con timidez.

-Y creo que ir contra sus órdenes es algo que ninguna de nosotras quisiera hacer-expreso Rarity.

-Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer-señalo Twilight-él mismo lo dijo, no quiere que lo ayudemos-.

Las chicas guardaron silencio ante aquellas palabras de su líder, todas estaban sumamente preocupadas por Batman, pero era cierto, si el Caballero de la Noche no quería su ayuda entonces no había nada que pudieran hacer, fue entonces que Alfred tomo la palabra al ver a todas tan decaídas y preocupada.

-Si me permite decir unas palabras-dijo captando la atención de todas-el Sr. Díaz nunca dijo que no quería su ayuda, él dijo que este era un asunto familiar, así que creo que eso realmente les concierne-señalo sonriendo divertido.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí un momento, analizando las palabras de Alfred, el fiel mayordomo tenía un buen punto, no, de hecho tenía toda la razón, ese era un asunto familiar y todas ellas eran familia, ahora todas eran la nueva familia de Batman y en esos momentos él las necesitaba más que nunca.

-Es cierto, es un asunto familiar y no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada-dijo Twilight levantándose de la silla.

-¿Por los disfraces?-pregunto Sunset con una sonrisa divertida.

-Por los disfraces-confirmo Twilight.

Las 7 chicas corrieron a ponerse sus respectivos trajes y acudir de inmediato a ayudar a su padre, sabiendo que Alfred las guiaría en el camino, el mayordomo no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo ante eso, definitivamente Batman había creado algo más grande que un equipo y estaba seguro de que ese era el día en que finalmente lo vería de ese modo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bodega**

El Guasón fue arrojado a la celda que Damián le preparo, para angustia de Harley-¡Amor! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Descuida Harley, se necesita más que eso para quitarme la sonrisa del rostro-señalo el Guasón divertido.

Al escuchar eso, Damián apretó los puños con fuerza y miro al payaso con asco, así como también una gran cantidad de odio-¡No te estarás riendo cuando todos ustedes se conviertan en nada más que cadáveres repugnantes!-declaro sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-bramo Bane-¡Tú y yo estuvimos en el mismo equipo chico, no puedes acabar conmigo de este modo!-.

-¡Eres un criminal Bane, siempre lo has sido y desde que Superman fue derrotado volviste a tus andadas de criminal, nunca cambiaste y por tanto compartirás el mismo destino que todos ellos! ¡Todos ustedes morirán y arderán en el infierno por todos sus crimines!-bramo Damián dirigiéndose hacia el panel de control para preparar todo.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta el panel, un puño salió de la nada y lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara, derribándolo y provocando que le saliera algo de sangre de la boca, Damián no tuvo que voltear para ver a su atacante, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y comenzó a reírse de manera cínica.

-Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías-señalo burlonamente, al tiempo que se incorporaba y encaraba a Batman, el cual lo miraba con seriedad-veo que viniste a salvar a estos desgraciados-.

-Esta locura termina ahora-dijo Batman con severidad.

Damián sonrió al escuchar eso-¿Locura? ¿Llamas a esto "locura"? ¡La verdadera locura es que sigas permitiendo que estos cabrones hijos de perra sigan con vida después de todo lo que han hecho! ¡Superman nos mostró el verdadero camino mientras que tú destruiste todo lo que creamos y tratamos de salvar!-.

-Ustedes no eran salvadores, eran tiranos despiadados que mataban a quienes se opusieran a la locura de Clark-señalo Batman-Lois jamás habría aprobado lo que Superman hizo y yo tampoco lo haré-.

-¡Y por eso es que siempre serás el más grande de todos los cobardes!-bramo Damián mirando con odio al hombre que alguna vez llamo "padre".

Batman solo endureció su mirada al escuchar eso, mientras veía a su hijo con profunda decepción-Realmente te has dejado contaminar el alma-expreso dolido.

Por toda respuesta, Damián se levantó con rapidez y lanzo uno de sus bastones contra el Caballero de la Noche, Batman lo evadió a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar un puñetazo de su hijo, mismo que fue sumamente fuerte, Batman por poco cae al suelo, pero comenzó a sangrar del labio, Damián comenzó a golpearlo con odio inhumano.

-¡Mírate! ¡Deseas tanto ser temido! ¡Que los criminales te teman, pero nunca has llegado hasta final con nadie, ni siquiera con ese pinche cabrón que acabo con millones de personas!-bramo Damián sin dejar de golpearlo.

Batman solo recibía los golpes de su hijo, quien seguía maldiciéndolo e insultándolo sin piedad alguna, el Caballero de la Noche únicamente se dedicaba a escucharlo y a resistir los ataques de su hijo.

En los ojos de Damián brillaba la furia y el odio mientras golpeaba a su padre con todas sus fuerzas-¿Qué se siente que tu mayor fracaso te haya superado? ¿Qué se siente saber que no solo soy un mejor Nightwing de lo que fue Ricardo, sino que además soy un mejor Batman que tú?-cuestiono Damián golpeándolo con fuerza.

El Guasón no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar eso, que el hijo de Batman creyera ser mejor que él era sumamente divertido y estaba seguro que su viejo amigo ya iba a reaccionar de un modo mucho más divertido.

Damián lanzo un golpe más contra Batman, pero el Caballero de la Noche detuvo el golpe con su mano, dejando sorprendido al muchacho, especialmente cuando Batman alzo la vista, su expresión y el temblor en su cuerpo mostraban lo molesto.

-¿Dices que eres mejor que Ricardo? ¿Mejor que yo?-cuestiono Batman arremetiendo contra Damián con fuerza, dándole un puñetazo.

Damián por poco cayó al suelo, pero logro mantener en pie, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Batman comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, liberando toda la rabia, decepción y frustración que sentía en esos momentos, no solo por estar dolido por la traición de su propio hijo, su propia sangre, sino contra el asesino de su primer hijo, aquel que llevo todo lo que le enseño a un nuevo nivel.

-¡Nunca has sido mejor que Ricardo y mucho menos mejor que yo!-bramo Batman sin dejar de golpearlo, Damián trato de golpearlo con su bastón, pero Batman lo evadió y lo volvió a golpear-¡Es cierto! ¡Hubo un tiempo en que soñé que me superaras, que fueras mejor que yo! ¡Pero no así! ¡NUNCA ASÍ!-bramo Batman golpeándolo con fuerza, para luego sujetarlo del cuello de su traje y acercarlo hacia él, Damián ya no tenía su antifaz, pues este se rompió, incluso los nudillos de Batman comenzaron a sangrar-¡No te mereces este símbolo!-bramo Batman arrancándole el símbolo rojo y lanzando a su hijo al suelo-me entristece ver en la clase de hombre que te convertiste, me decepciona mucho-.

Al escuchar eso, Damián comenzó a reírse-Pues…creo que ahora tenemos algo en común…tal vez yo sea una decepción…pero tú…tú siempre estarás solo, no importa lo que hagas, no importa cuántos Robins tengas…siempre estarás solo…morirás solo y sabiendo que tu propio hijo te odia-sentencio con crueldad.

Batman solo se quedó en silencio un momento, cuando una voz se escuchó-Él no está solo-el Caballero de la Noche volteo y se topó con sus pupilas-nunca lo estará-agrego Twilight.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Les dije que no quería que…!-.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Sunset-pero tú mismo dijiste que era un asunto familiar y nosotras somos tu familia padre-señalo Sunset, provocando que Damián se tensara al escuchar como llamo a Batman.

-Todas nosotras somos una familia, todas somos tus hijas-dijo Twilight sonriéndole.

-Usted se ha convertido en un segundo padre para nosotras, sabemos que nunca nos abandonara y nosotras tampoco lo haremos-aseguro Rarity sonriéndole y las demás asintieron.

Batman no supo que decir ante aquellas palabras, era la primera vez que se sentía tan emocionado en mucho tiempo, pero todo se rompió cuando Damián comenzó a reírse-¿Familia? ¿Realmente creen que son una familia? ¡Ustedes no son más que las putas de Batman!-bramo con furia y odio-¡Creyéndose todas esas mierdas que Batman mantiene como un código, la única que valía algo era ella!-señalo mirando a Sunset-¡Cuando casi mataste a Superman lo demostraste, pero mírate! ¿Qué eres ahora? ¿En qué te convertiste?-.

-En algo mejor que tú, algo de lo que puedo estar orgullosa y que sé que también enorgullece a Batman-señalo Sunset y Batman sonrió levemente.

Damián apretó los puños con furia y sacó un control remoto de entre sus ropas-Muy bien, pues entonces mueran como una puta familia-expreso con odio, al tiempo que abría todas las celdas.

Con todas las celdas abiertas, los grandes criminales de Ciudad Gótica pudieron salir-¡Ya fue suficiente Batsy!-expreso el Guasón captando la atención de toda la familia-¿sabes Bats? Esas chiquillas podrán ser una molestia, pero en serio dicen cosas que valen la pena, lo que es una lástima, porque con eso han firmado su sentencia-agrego sonriendo malignamente.

Batman y sus hijas se pusieron en guardia, mientras Damián se reía-Ahora morirán como una familia de inútiles y cobardes-se burló.

Applejack gruño ante eso-Sé que es su hijo, pero tengo grandes deseos de romperle sus malditas bolas-expreso enojada.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Yo quiero besarlo!-grito Rainbow con una gran sonrisa, dejando estática a Applejack.

-Dulzura… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto temerosa.

-¿Qué no lo ven? ¡Esto es la Bati Familia vs los villanos más villanos del universo! ¡No hay nada más cool que esto!-declaro sonriendo emocionada, al tiempo que invocaba su Lanza.

Batman solo encaro a sus enemigos, mientras estos se apartaban un poco, para que el Sr. Frío disparara su arma de hielo, rápidamente, toda la familia lanzo bombas de humo al suelo, mismo que les permitió evadir el disparo, para luego lanzarse contra los criminales, al tiempo que cada chica invocaba su arma.

El Bati Familia atacaba a sus enemigos del modo en que demostraban lo que eran, una familia, guiados por Batman, Bane activo su Venom y ataco, pero Fluttershy disparo unas flechas que tomaron la forma de varias aves que comenzaron a picotearlo, destruyendo la manguera y derramando parte del Venom al suelo, momento que Rarity aprovecho para lanzar su Tenssen y derribarlo.

Antes de que Bane se levantara, Rainbow clavo su Lanza en el Venom regado, lanzando una descarga eléctrica que dejo a Bane fuera de combate, Sunset uso su Espada para volver a endurecer a Arcilla, mientras que Pinkie Pie invocaba varios listones que dejaron sujetos a los criminales, Applejack lanzo un golpe con su látigo, sujetando al Pingüino y arrojándolo contra Máscara Negra y el Sombrerero, Twilight rápidamente uso su magia para capturar a todos en campos de energía.

Batman estaba lidiando con Man Bat, a quien aturdió con un sonido especial, para luego derribarlo de una patada, antes de que fuera sujetado por la espalda por Riddler, Frío, se preparó para dispararle con su arma, pero Batman fue más rápido y liberándose de Riddler lanzo al criminal contra Frío, derribándolos a ambos.

El grupo se reunió una vez que todos los criminales quedaron en el suelo-¡Lo logramos!-grito Rainbow alzando los brazos.

-Oigan… ¿Qué no nos faltan…?-antes de que Pinkie Pie terminara, el Guasón salió de la nada, dándole una patada a Batman.

Harley arremetió contra Sunset, mientras el resto del grupo del Guasón atacaba a las demás, Twilight peleaba con Jaspe, mientras sus amigas se encargaban del trío del Loto Rojo, dejando a Batman con su archienemigo y a Sunset con Harley.

P'Lin se preparó para disparar su ataque mortal, pero Rarity reacciono con rapidez y lanzo su Tessen, golpeándola en la cara y logrando que desviara su blanco, dándole directamente a Gazahm, quien estaba ocupado lidiando con Applejack y Rainbow para darse cuenta del ataque, hasta que lo recibió directamente, mientras que P'Lin no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue derribada por una patada de Pinkie Pie.

Ming Huang lanzaba varias cuchillas de hielo contra Fluttershy, quien contraatacaba con sus flechas, fue cuando vio que estaba cerca de donde Twilight peleaba con Jaspe, así que aprovecho la oportunidad cuando Ming Huang le lanzo una cuchilla más, para dar un salto y lanzar una flecha hacia Twilight, misma que tomo la forma de un halcón que la saco del lugar a tiempo, siendo Jaspe quien recibiera todos los golpes de Ming Huang.

-¡Chamacas asquerosas!-bramo preparando otro ataque, pero Twilight le lanzo un hechizo que la dejo petrificada.

Al mismo tiempo, Batman y Sunset se iban acercando uno al otro, siendo atacados por el Guasón y Harley, cuando ambos quedaron espalda con espalda, se sujetaron de los brazos y Batman lanzo a Sunset contra el Guasón, a quien le dio una potente patada, mientras que él noqueaba a Harley, finalizando con todos los criminales, pero…

-¡Batman! ¡Damián escapo!-informo Twilight cuando vieron que efectivamente el muchacho no estaba, Batman solo entrecerró los ojos ante eso, ya se lo había imaginado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Más tarde, mientras todos los criminales eran enviados de vuelta a Arkahm, Bruno se encontraba viendo la foto que se tomó con Damián, para luego dejarla de nuevo en el gabinete, volteando y encontrándose con las miradas preocupadas de las chicas.

-¿Todo está bien maestro?-pregunto Twilight preocupada.

Bruno no respondió, se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro-Todo está de maravilla-respondió-gracias por ayudarme esta noche, pero…no estoy listo para hablar sobre Damián y lo que paso…puede que nunca lo este, pero en serio agradezco que en estos momentos estén aquí, porque ustedes lo dijeron, ahora son mi familia-.

-¡Y qué familia!-grito Pinkie Pie sonriendo, antes de darle un fuerte abrazo a Bruno, fue cuando las demás corrieron y abrazaron a Bruno con fuerza, el Caballero de la Noche no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso.

-Me complace ver un cuadro como ese-dijo Alfred apareciendo con una cámara-pero ahora creo que es el momento de crear nuevos recuerdos ¿están listos?-pregunto al tiempo que les apuntaba con una cámara fotográfica.

Bruno y las chicas se colocaron en posición para la foto, misma que Alfred tomo, después de revelarla, dejo el cuadro colgado en una de las paredes de la cueva, mientras sonreía de manera complacida y orgullosa.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una nueva familia de héroes ha nacido y ahora tienen una nueva misión, pero también hay nuevos enemigos que están por dar la cara ante ellas para cumplir con la misión de su amo"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **HAY UNA SITUACION UN TANTO DELICADA EN MI FAMILIA, MISMA QUE NO SÉ SI SE RESOLVERA PRONTO, YO ESPERO QUE SÉ, PERO DE NO SER ASI PUEDE QUE ME RETRACE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR, SI EL VIERNES ACTUALIZO QUIERE DECIR QUE TODO ESTA SOLUCIONADO O YA ESTA MENOS COMPLICADO, YA QUE NO SÉ CUANTO TIEMPO SE TARDE EN RESOLVER, LES INFORMO ESTO PARA PEDIRLES PACIENCIA Y COMPRENSION EN CASO DE QUE ME RETRACE**

 **Anto P:** _creí haberte dicho que esa era la mía también, ya que siento que es la mejor forma de expresar un cambio cuando te das cuenta de lo equivocado que estabas en tu camino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _veré que puedo hacer, ya que creo que sé cómo puedo incluir a otros personajes para completar a los 10 participantes de cada universo para el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues ya viste como fue su pelea, Batman no quería luchar en un principio y solo se dejaba golpear, ya que aún le dolía la idea de pelear contra su propio hijo, pero cuando Damián cruzo la línea al decir que era mejor que Ricardo y que él entonces finalmente contraataco, por suerte, sus nuevas hijas llegaron para ayudarlo y mostrarle que no está solo, gracias también a Alfred. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _creo que puedo ayudarme con ellos para completar a los 10 participantes de alguno que otro universo, ya que es algo difícil escoger a 10. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _pues acabas de ver que a pesar de que Batman lo golpeo, ahora lo que más lo hace enfurecer es el hecho de ver que su padre tiene una nueva familia que lo ama y admira. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y acabas de ver el enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo, mismo que Batman gano y además comprendió cuanto le importa a su nueva familia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ahora que Damián ha vuelto las cosas se volvieron algo tensas para Batman, por fortuna, tiene una nueva familia que lo ayudara del mismo modo en que él las ayudo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ya viste como fue el reencuentro de padre e hijo, aunque Batman saco mucha de furia, ahora tiene una nueva familia que cuidar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _Batman no las quiso involucrar en esto, pero como Alfred les dijo a las chicas, él dijo que era un "asunto familiar". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Victoria Sumer:** _si te refieres al torneo de poder es una posibilidad, para el Combate Mortal no será sencillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ya lo viste, fue su padre quien lo enfrento, aunque al principio estaba algo bloqueado, cuando Damián le reclamo ser mejor que Ricardo y que él reacciono. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _realmente funciona y funciona muy bien, pues ya viste el enfrentamiento de padre e hijo, solo que Damián escapo mientras toda la Bat Family se encargaba de los criminales de la ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Darkseid sabe que no tendría oportunidad si enfrenta a Drago frente a frente, por ese motivo recurrirá a un acción que podría considerar inteligente, pero como Deboness dijo, él desconoce muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _por fortuna, Batman se encontró con Damián y ambos se enfrentaron en una brutal batalla, donde Damián escupió todo el odio que sentía hacia él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y no es la única que ha cometido ese error, ya que hay otros que lo han hecho y dentro de poco también harán actos de aparición bajo la influencia de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _Karai siempre ha sido así, una guerrera que logra captar la atención de todos, especialmente por su manera de actuar tan despreocupada y algo altanera que tiende a enloquecer a sus adversarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues ya viste que Batman no dejo que las chicas lo acompañaran, ya que para él era un asunto familiar, pero Alfred les mostro a las chicas que ahora ellas eran la nueva familia de Batman, a veces es bueno preguntarse qué haría Batman sin Alfred y pues…no sé, está bien, la veré cuando pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _creo que puedo incluirlo a él como un participante del Universo 12, pero no incluiré a toda su familia, sería solo a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _eso es lo que preocupa mucho al temible gobernante de Apocolyps, sabe que si Drago regresa no tendrá oportunidad de enfrentarlo, por esto piensa actuar antes de que los planes de su ex amo se materialicen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _realmente es uno de mis personajes más queridos, especialmente por esa actitud que tiene, su historia y como parece no aceptar que alguien la derrote. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _es posible, después de todo, si en un solo Universo tiene varios nombres imagínate cuantos tendría en varios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _no hay duda, ya que según Topo, Goku está a su nivel, lo que significa que Hit también esta y si Topo no puede ganarle a Jirek, quiere decir que mucho menos el SSJ Blue ni Hit lo conseguirán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _creo que puedo incluirlo solo a él para el torneo, ya que veo que muchos quieren ver un combate de él vs Hit. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _realmente es curioso como esa serie me recuerda a ese chiste, especialmente por como termino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _lo siento, se me debe haber pasado, en fin, ya que lo mencionas, estoy considerando también incluir a Jack en el torneo, ya que ha demostrado ser un guerrero sumamente formidable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por ahora solo fue un enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto y como viste, Darkseid no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados ante el posible regreso de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ciertamente lo es, pero también hay que recordar que los planes de Drago necesitan manifestarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _por ahora recibió una golpiza de parte de su padre, pero muy pronto volverá a las andadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues ya viste una parte de lo que le espera, ya que Damián no va a quedar muy bien librado de lo que se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _pero recuerda que si usa el Mafuba corre el riesgo de morir, ya que es una técnica algo peligrosa para los humanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _Batman no las quiso involucrar en esto, ya que sentía que era algo estrictamente personal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _el poder de las tinieblas va a crecer y no solo por el Ejército del Mal, ya que hay otro que se encarga de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y vaya que van a ser necesarios, especialmente para controlar a dos seres que Drago piensa restaurar para cumplir con sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _eso es algo muy seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _Darkseid sabe que si se presenta en la Tierra personalmente podría atraer la atención de Drago y eso es lo que menos quiere, al menos no hasta tener un modo de enfrentarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _pues acabas de ver que realmente solo tiene rabia y odio en todo su interior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _pues no fue tan tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _lo fue más en lo emocional, pero no soporto cuando Damián aseguro ser mejor que Ricardo y que él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _eso es algo que pronto se contara, ya que las chicas deben estar preparadas para todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Anto P, Enya Berserk, Ángel María NF, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Soranomomo93, Victoria Sumer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Odín, Seiryu.001, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Hamon, Raft, Zeppeli, Joestar, The Shadow Void, El Monitor, Moon-9215, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Whitekiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Bowser300000, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Cazador Argentino, Draigon 2.0, AndrosValgreen4.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	48. Alianzas

" _ **Damián Díaz fue liberado por Umbra para poder cumplir con su venganza en contra de su padre, Bruno Díaz, también conocido como Batman, comenzando con el rapto de varios criminales, a los cuales tenía pensado asesinar para darle una lección a su padre, mientras tanto, Batman, sintiéndose sumamente frustrado por el aniversario de la traición de su hijo y la muerte de Ricardo Grayson, se aisló de las Hijas de la Noche para enfrentar a su hijo solo, pero sus hijas no iban a quedarse sin hacer nada y tras acudí en su auxilio no solo salvaron a los criminales, sino que también los detuvieron y enviaron a prisión de nuevo, pero…Damián Díaz escapo y una nueva amenaza estaba por aparecer"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 48**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 48 Alianzas**

Era una noche oscura en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, mientras un auto se dirigía a velocidad moderada hacia un restaurante que se encontraba en la esquina, a bordo del vehículo se encontraban Gazahm como el piloto y el Guasón como el copiloto.

-Todo está listo Guasón, Fish nos verá como pediste, aunque…espero que no te moleste que te lo diga, pero avisarle que iríamos podría resultar en una trampa-señalo Gazahm.

El Guasón solo silbo divertido-Oh no te preocupes amigo mío, no me molesta, a veces necesito escuchar lo obvio, aunque esta no es una de esas ocasiones-señalo el Guasón sonriendo de manera siniestras.

Gazahm no supo cómo sentirse ante esa declaración, no lograba entender cómo se dejaba someter por ese hombre, era cierto, su alma estaba presa y sujeta a la voluntad de Drago, pero él creía que aunque no fuera así no podría hacer nada contra el Guasón, había algo en ese hombre que definitivamente era capaz de intimidar a cualquier ser con dones extraordinarios.

-Llegamos-informo Gazahm deteniendo el auto frente al restaurante seleccionado.

-Muy bien, terminemos con este trabajo cuanto antes-indico el Guasón bajando del auto, al tiempo que suspiraba con cansancio-trabajo…me metí en este negocio para evitar trabajar-reconoció sonriendo-ese es el problema, es un negocio, un trabajo, no lo notas al principio mientras estrangulas putas y le robas a los perros de la calle lo poco que tienen para vivir-agrego sonriendo de manera retorcida.

Ambos hombres ingresaron al local, donde se encontraba una mujer afroamericana, acompañada por varios hombres, todos disfrutando de una deliciosa cena, hasta que la voz más siniestra de todas capto su atención, aquella que congelaba los corazones de las buenas y las malas personas.

-¡Fish! ¡Qué gusto verte otra vez!-declaro el Guasón con su macabra sonrisa.

Fish siempre fue una mujer temida y respetada en el mundo del crimen, ella nunca le temió a nada ni nadie, hasta que apareció Batman y luego el Guasón, quien rápidamente se concretó como el más peligroso de todos los criminales en Ciudad Gótica, pensó que con su muerte solo tendría que preocuparse del Pingüino y de Dent, pero ahora…de algún modo ese hombre salió del infierno.

-¡Guasón! ¡Qué bueno es verte después de tantos años! ¡Por favor toma asiento!-invito Fish tratando de mostrar calma-¿tienes hambre? Los camarones están…-.

Fish no pudo terminar su frase, ya que el Guasón tomo uno de los camarones y se lo comió lentamente, degustando cada sabor del marisco, para luego mirar a Fish, por unos instantes, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Fish estaba sumamente preocupada, ya que cuando el Guasón te miraba de ese modo solo podías esperar una terrible muerte.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Verdad que están…?-.

-¡Buah! ¡Quiero lo que es mío de vuelta!-expreso el Guasón fingiendo un llanto desesperado.

Al escuchar eso, Fish y sus hombres se rieron o al menos pretendieron hacerlo, querían creer que aquello fue una broma, pero con el Guasón nunca se estaba seguro de eso-Ese estuvo muy bueno Guasón-reconoció Fish felicitándolo-mira Guasón, cuando caíste…bueno…las cosas se pusieron algo violentas…todos te dábamos por muerto, incluso Batman lo llego a confirmar, por lo que…bueno…no fue mi idea, pero tome una parte-reconoció Fish esperando no enojar al payaso.

-Habría sido una tonta en no hacerlo-señalo el Guasón sonriendo de manera divertida.

Fish comenzó a tranquilizarse, pero no estaría completamente serena hasta que ese lunático se fuera del restaurante-Me alegra que lo creas así, pero no te preocupes, todo te pertenece, nunca dejo de ser tuyo, yo solo te lo cuide-aseguro Fish, al tiempo que uno de sus hombres metía su mano en su saco.

Gazahm entrecerró los ojos ante aquella acción y se preparó para un posible contraataque, pero en lugar de eso, aquel hombre solo saco un sobre blanco, mismo que le dio a Fish y esta a su vez se lo paso al Guasón, quien abrió el sobre y vio que era dinero, el Guasón lo saco y lo reviso.

-Está completo Guasón, te aseguro que no falta nada-aseguro Fish.

-Eso espero, ya que sentí un pequeño olor a fraude por aquí-expreso el Guasón con malicia, a lo que Fish tuvo que agregar rápidamente.

-¡Te aseguro que no olerás malos negocios alrededor!-aseguro comenzando a sudar.

-Bien, me gustaría que tú y tus hombres siguieran encargándose de este lado de la ciudad, parecen muy confiables-dijo el Guasón mirando a los hombres detrás de Fish, los cuales no sabían cómo sentirse.

-Te aseguro que lo son y me honra que deposites tu confianza en mí-expreso Fish sonriendo.

-Muy bien, 10% para ti y 5% para tus muchachos-ofreció el Guasón con una sonrisa amistosa.

Al escuchar eso, Fish y sus hombres sonrieron, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de manera codiciosa-Eso es muy generoso-agradeció Fish.

-Un buen trabajo merece ser recompensando, es lo que siempre digo-aseguro el Guasón extendiendo su mano hacia Fish.

Fish ya estaba más tranquila, aún seguía nerviosa, pero al menos ya estaba más relajada, así que también alzo su mano y se dispuso a estrechar la del Guasón, pero entonces el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen bajo su mano hacia el plato de los camarones, agarrando uno de nuevo.

-Hombre, me encantaron los camarones-reconoció comiéndose otro-bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme-expreso levantándose y despidiéndose de Fish.

El Guasón y Gazahm abandonaron el establecimiento, una vez fuera, Gazahm pudo decir unas cuantas palabras-Eso salió bien ¿no cree jefe?-pregunto con seriedad.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto el Guasón no muy seguro de lo que Gazahm decía.

-Bueno, no tuvo problemas en que le devolvieran todo lo que le pertenece-señalo Gazahm, cuando se dio cuenta de que el Guasón no lo estaba viendo, sino que devolvió la vista hacia el restaurante.

-Gazahm, enciende el auto, yo tengo que volver, olvide hacer algo sumamente importante-expreso dándose la vuelta por completo y dirigiéndose hacia el restaurante de nuevo.

Justo cuando Fish ya estaba totalmente tranquila y disfrutando de un plato de espagueti, la puerta del local se abrió dando paso al Guasón, antes de que Fish pudiera decir algo más, el Guasón saco un arma y le disparo, dándole justo en la cabeza y volándole los sesos, dejándola tendida en el suelo, mismo que no tardo en mancharse con la sangre de la criminal veterana, al tiempo que todos sus hombres miraban horrorizados al responsable de ese acto.

-¡El 10% queda fuera señores, el cinco prevalece…por ahora!-agrego el Guasón sonriéndoles a todos los hombres de aquel lugar de manera siniestra, provocando que todos asintieran rápidamente.

Una vez hecho el trabajo, el Guasón abandono el establecimiento y abordo el vehículo de Gazahm, quien puso en marcha el auto y ambos se retiraron del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el siguiente lugar donde el Guasón tendría otra reunión de negocios, esta vez, con alguien a quien guardaba un poco de respeto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Todos los movimientos del Guasón eran monitoreados por los Maestros Oscuros, principalmente Abzu y Amazu, después de todo, aunque el Guasón ahora se podría considerar un servidor de Drago, era la representación misma del caos y por eso era mejor mantenerlo vigilado en todo momento.

-Parece que el Guasón tiene formas de mantener bajo control a los criminales de Gótica-expreso Amazu.

-No tiene honor, es solo un asesino que se deleita con lo que hace-señalo Abzu-aun así es un aliado valioso, pero lo mejor será mantenerlo vigilado-.

-No te culpo por querer hacer eso, ya que aún no hemos recibido informes de nuestros generales sobre lo que han dicho otros seres malignos a los que queremos persuadir para que se unan a nosotros-expreso Amazu.

-Cuando llegue el momento yo me encargare de aquellos que no acepten-sentencio Abzu retirándose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

En un club de pelea clandestina, el auto en el que viajaba el Guasón se detuvo, ahí se encontraban esperándolo Harley, Jaspe, P'Lin y Ming Huang, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen se acercó al resto de la banda, rápidamente, Harley le dijo que el Pingüino ya los estaba esperando.

Así, aquella banda de criminales ingreso al establecimiento, donde se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea, Jaspe no pudo evitar burlarse por la patética forma de pelear que tenían aquellos sujetos en lo que los humanos llamaban ring, fue cuando llegaron a la oficina del Pingüino, el cual estaba revisando algunos papeles.

-¡Hola Ossy!-saludo el Guasón sonriendo de manera amistosa.

-Guasón, toma asiento-indico el Pingüino al tiempo que encendía su cigarro.

Por toda respuesta, el Guasón se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el Pingüino-Hum…muy bien, el tuyo se ve bien-expreso acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente con su antiguo socio-párate-indico con un tono de voz frío y cruel, mismo que dejo paralizado al Pingüino-¡Estoy bromeando!-expreso el Guasón alejándose y riéndose-¿Por qué será que todos están tan tensos el día de hoy?-pregunto mirando a su banda.

El Pingüino recupero el aliento antes de poder responder, mientras recordaba cómo fue que termino en aquella situación con aquel lunático, solo después de que se reuniera con todos en aquella cabaña abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

No tenía mucho que el Guasón regreso a las calles después de haber sido encerrado de nuevo por Batman y las Hijas de la Noche, pero también necesitaba arreglar algunas otras cosas, después de todo, mucho paso mientras estuvo disfrutando en el infierno.

En esos precisos momentos, el Guasón se encontraba haciendo algo tan absurdamente normal y aburrido que cualquier que lo viera no podría habérselo imaginado ni en el más loco de los sueños, el Guasón estaba en muelle y se encontraba pescando o al menos eso parecía, ya que su cebo no era otra cosa más que una carita de payaso.

-¿Qué tipo de pez pretende atrapar con esa carnada?-pregunto Ming Huang.

-Uno de los más especiales, el pez payaso-respondió el Guasón sonriendo de manera divertida.

-No creo que atrape muchos peces con eso-dijo Gazahm cruzado de brazos.

-¿En serio? ¿Creen que debería usar azúcar?-pregunto el Guasón riéndose.

Fue cuando el sonido de un vehículo llamo la atención de todos, una camioneta se acercó a donde se encontraban-Alguien viene-informo P'Lin preparándose para cualquier cosa.

-Lo sé, tengo una cita-respondió el Guasón sonriendo.

La puerta de la camioneta se abrió y el Pingüino fue arrojado fuera de la misma de un puntapié, mismo que fue dado por Jaspe, el Pingüino cayó al suelo y su sombrero quedo en el suelo, pero no tardo en recogerlo y colocárselo de nuevo.

-Jaspe ¿podrías ser un poco más amable?-pregunto el Guasón fingiendo interés en la actitud de la Gema.

-No, no puedo serlo Guasón-respondió Jaspe cruzándose de brazos.

El Pingüino se levantó y se sacudió el traje, al tiempo que se acercaba a donde estaba el Guasón-Esa tipa es una salvaje-señalo molesto, provocando una sonrisa en Jaspe, pues ella reconocía que lo era, aunque ella prefería llamarse bestia.

-Compórtate como un hombre Ossy-señalo el Guasón-siéntate-.

El Pingüino se sentó al lado del Guasón y por unos instantes ninguno dijo absolutamente nada al respecto-Es bueno verte-dijo el Pingüino finalmente.

-No soporto a los mentirosos, Ossy, tampoco soporto el hecho de que he perdido el control de Ciudad Gótica-reconoció el Guasón apretando con fuerza el mango de la caña, al tiempo que sus expresiones se tensaban mucho.

El Pingüino miro al Guasón por unos instantes tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que dijo-¿Control? ¿Qué te hace pensar que alguna vez lo tuviste?-pregunto acomodándose su monóculo.

El Guasón no respondió, simplemente dejo de lado la caña de pescar, estiro los brazos y las piernas, para luego tronarse los nudillos, el cuello y hacer flexiones con los brazos, ese hecho dejo confundido al Pingüino, pero también lo puso en alerta, no quería terminar siendo una de las víctimas de aquel demente.

-Siente mi musculo-indico el Guasón doblando un poco su brazo derecho, confundido por aquella extraña petición, el Pingüino se dispuso a tocar el brazo del Guasón-ese no ¡Ese!-.

Fue cuando el brazo de Jaspe apareció frente al rostro del Pingüino, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la violenta Gema enredo su brazo en el cuello del criminal y comenzó a hacer presión, comenzando a asfixiarlo, mientras el Guasón solo observaba sin emoción alguna.

-Escucha Ossy, quiero recuperar lo que es mío y tú me ayudaras a hacerlo, pero primero necesito que inviertas el botín que tengo ahora y lo hagas crecer, el dinero no me importa en lo más mínimo, pero es necesario para lo que estoy planeando, después de todo, esto siempre se ha tratado de él y yo-señalo el Guasón viendo hacia la ciudad-ya puedes soltarlo Jaspe-.

Jaspe cumplió con la indicación del Guasón y soltó al Pingüino, quien en cuanto sintió su cuello libre comenzó a vomitar hacia el mar, mientras el Guasón negaba con la cabeza y con una sonrisa sumamente siniestra en su rostro.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Tras salir de sus pensamientos, el Pingüino finalmente decidió responder la pregunta del Guasón-Tal vez por tus más recientes acciones, Guasón, alguien está sumamente molesto contigo-.

Al escuchar eso, el Guasón volteo a verlo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-¿En serio?-pregunto al tiempo que comenzaba a bailar, agarrando a Harley y al resto de las chicas de su banda, se podía ver que estaba sumamente feliz-¡Esa es una noticia maravillosa! ¡Mi propósito en la vida es molestarlo, eso me levanta de la cama!-expreso con una gran dicha.

El Pingüino sonrió al escuchar eso, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quién estaba hablando-No, no él, aunque estoy seguro de que tampoco está muy contento con todo lo que has estado haciendo estos últimos días, me refería a Dent-señalo el Pingüino al tiempo que se servía un poco de licor.

El Guasón quito su semblante alegre por una de incógnita-¿Harvey está enojado? ¿Cuál de los dos?-pregunto confundido e interesado, al escuchar eso, el Pingüino estallo en carcajadas-¿Crees que eso fue gracioso Ossy?-pregunto el Guasón no muy contento.

Antes de responder, el Pingüino volvió a fumar un poco y cuando exhalo el humo volteo a ver al Guasón-Creo que es una pregunta justa y no sé cómo responderla-reconoció.

El Guasón miro fijamente al Pingüino para asegurarse de que no mentía y entonces vio que decía la verdad, así que se encogió en hombros, tomo el botín que le solicito al mafioso y se dispuso a retirarse del lugar junto con su pandilla.

-Bueno, entonces lo llamare para averiguarlo-expreso sonriendo.

-No te va a contestar-dijo el Pingüino dándole un trago a su vaso, el Guasón se detuvo de golpe y miro al Pingüino, para luego sonreír de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa tensa y algo molesta.

-Muy bien, entonces lo visitare en su casa-sentencio el Guasón abandonando el lugar con sus tropas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Más tarde**

La casa de Harvey se había vuelto una carnicería, ya que en cuanto el Guasón arribo al lugar, todos los hombres de Dos Caras se lanzaron contra él, pero nada pudieron hacer en contra de los súper guerreros del Guasón, como él los llamo, no tardaron en tener a Harvey doblegado y siendo sujetado por uno de los brazos de agua de Ming Huang.

-Calma, calma, Ming Huang, vinimos a hablar con los Harveys, no a matarlos…aun-dijo el Guasón acercándose-ahora escuchar Harvey, desde ahora eres mi caja registradora, todas tus operaciones me pertenecen y una cosa más-el Guasón se acercó a Harvey y le susurro algo en el oído dejándolo aterrado.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo señor G?-pregunto Harley mirando como Dent temblaba en el suelo.

-Algo que hará que nunca olvide quien es el amo en esta ciudad-sentencio el Guasón-ahora vámonos, tengo otra reunión a la cual no debo faltar-indico el Guasón.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Muelle**

El Guasón y su banda se encontraban esperando en una de las bodegas del muelle, cuando el sonido de un auto acercándose se escuchó, P'Lin se asomó y vio de quien se trataba-Guasón, tu cita acaba de llegar-informo.

-Entonces no sean groseros y déjenlo pasar-indico el Guasón sonriendo.

Gazahm abrió la puerta y los autos ingresaron al establecimiento, en total eran 3, bajando del primero Riddler, el cual iba sosteniéndose con su bastón, una vez que Edward bajo sus hombres también lo hicieron.

-Guasón-saludo Riddler, en cuanto dijo eso, Harley saco sus armas y apunto a los hombres de Riddler, quienes a su vez sacaron sus armas, mientras que Ming Huang, Gazahm, P'Lin y Jaspe se preparaban para la batalla, Riddler saco un cigarro, lo encendió y dio una fumada-cuando el mundo está en tu contra ¿Cuál es el mejor sitio para esconderse?-pregunto.

El Guasón se quedó en silencio, pensando en la pregunta de Riddler-Yo…me rindo, no te entiendo Edward, tus motivos, tus razones, eres un tipo listo, pero no puedo descifrar tus porque-reconoció el Guasón encogiéndose en hombros sin darle importancia-¿eso tiene sentido?-.

Riddler dio otra bocanada a su cigarro antes de volver a tomar la palabra-¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de negocios?-pregunto al tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos.

Uno de sus hombres abrió la cajuela del auto y saco un maletín, mismo que le entrego al Guasón, este a su vez, indico que le dieran a Riddler uno con millones de dólares que el Pingüino y Dos Caras le "regalaron" gentilmente, ambos criminales abrieron sus respectivos maletines.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué piensas hacer con eso?-pregunto Riddler.

-Eso es cosa mía-expresó el Guasón mirando el contenido con una sonrisa.

-Ah, quieres atraer toda la atención hacia ti ¿no es verdad? Como siempre has querido hacerlo-dedujo Riddler.

-No me importa lo que digan los demás-señalo el Guasón volviendo a cerrar el maletín-¿Cómo fue que lo robaste?-.

-Se supone que era imposible de robar, así que lo robe-respondió Riddler dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia su auto-volvamos a reunirnos-.

Mientras Riddler abordaba el asiento del copiloto, el Guasón se acercó a él con una expresión sumamente tenebrosa en su rostro-Edward, si yo fuera tú me iría de la ciudad-indico con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso, Riddler volteo a ver al Guasón con el ceño fruncido-Guasón, si yo fuera tú…-.

-Sabrías que el mejor lugar para esconderse, es en la cordura-interrumpió el Guasón aumentando su sonrisa de un modo demencial.

Riddler no quiso seguir hablando con el Guasón, así que opto por irse antes de que la situación se saliera de control, una vez que Riddler se marchó el Guasón pudo ver en el cielo la Bati Señal, pero lo curioso era que no venía del DPGC, sino de otro lugar, uno que él acababa de visitar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En casa de Dent, el antiguo fiscal se encontraba sentado en el techo de la misma, había improvisado una Bati Señal para llamar a Batman, el cual no tardó en aparecer, acompañado por sus leales hijas, todas con una expresión de confusión por el hecho de que fuera Dos Caras quien los llamo.

Dent alzo la vista hacia Batman, el Caballero de la Noche pudo notar que su antiguo amigo estaba sumamente pálido y nervioso, temblaba mucho y movía sus dedos de manera nerviosa, las demás se percataron de eso y cuando Dent finalmente hablo lo hizo con voz temblorosa.

-Por favor…tienes…que detenerlo…me dijo que…encontró una manera…de asesinar a uno de nosotros…-explico Dent.

-¿Nosotros?-pregunto Batman entrecerrando los ojos.

-A nosotros…no a ti…-corrigió Dent refiriéndose a sus dos personalidades, la que aún era el noble y honesto fiscal, y la otra mitad, Dos Caras-asesinara a uno de nosotros-agrego temblando de miedo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Guasón y su banda estaban cruzando el puente de la ciudad, cuando el Bati Móvil quedo a la vista, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, las Hijas de la Noche aparecieron en sus motos y actuaron en formación, logrando detener la camioneta y hacer que se volcara, una vez en el suelo, el cuarteto de guerreros se lanzó contra ellas, mientras que Batman encaraba a su gran rival.

-¡Por el diablo! ¡Mírate! ¡Deseas tanto ser temido, que todos te miren y griten como pequeñas putas asustadas!-declaro el Guasón al tiempo que le apuntaba a Batman con un arma-¡Pero eres tan obvio, siempre ocultándote en las sombras, siempre queriendo aparecer por sorpresa, pero dejas a la vista una señal, una que tú mismo les diste para que te llamaran cuando te necesitaran!-escupió el Guasón señalando la señal en el cielo-¡Llevas con orgullo esa máscara como si fuera una placa porque no tienes las suficientes pelotas para usar una y aun así…! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejas una señal tan vistosa que nos permite saber que vienes en camino? ¿Por qué la dejas a la vista?-cuestiono el Guasón.

-Para burlarme de ti-respondió Batman sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

Al escuchar eso, el Guasón estallo en furia y disparo, pero Batman fue más rápido y evadió el disparo, para luego arrebatarle el arma de un golpe y patearlo en el rostro, el Guasón cayó al suelo, pero no tardo en levantarse, con un cuchillo en su mano, arremetiendo contra el Caballero de la Noche y viceversa, mientras las chicas se ocupaban del resto de la pandilla de maleantes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Amazu observaba todo, al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas, cuando el resto de sus compañeros apareció, todos querían ver este encuentro-Parece que las alianzas del Guasón terminaron-dijo Eiki.

-Lo dudo mucho-señalo Amazu-al fin he comprendido lo que es el Guasón y porque motivo el amo lo resucito-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Zaleska mirando a su compañera.

-Miren hacia la batalla ¿Qué es lo que ven?-pregunto Amazu con simplicidad.

Los demás Maestros miraron hacia el espejo, donde se estaba disputando la tremenda batalla entre el murciélago y el payaso-A dos rivales que se están destrozando-respondió Umbra.

Pero Amazu negó la cabeza-Lo que yo veo es una enfermedad, una enfermedad que tiene siglos, una enfermedad que es más antigua que toda la ciudad, siempre habrá un Guasón, eso es inevitable y el amo lo sabe a la perfección, porque no hay cura para él, no hay una solución, no hay un modo de detenerla, es una epidemia, una enfermedad, un mal que no tiene final, tal como es el amo, no existe nada que pueda detener esta enfermedad, no existe cura alguna…solo un Batman-señalo Amazu.

Los demás Maestros se quedaron mudos ante aquella declaración, mientras volteaban a ver a Abzu, el cual simplemente asintió, porque Amazu tenía razón, el Guasón siempre existiría, de un modo u otro siempre habría un Guasón que aterrara a la ciudad, peor también, siempre habría un Batman para combatirlo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Guasón ha formado una alianza con los demás criminales de Ciudad Gótica, a quienes tiene doblegados y aterrorizados, incluso los Maestros Oscuros se han dado cuenta de la amenaza que este psicópata representa, pero…también siempre existiría un Batman para enfrentarlo"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **BENDITO SEA DIOS YA TODO ESTA SALIENDO MEJOR CON EL PROBLEMA FAMILIAR, AUN HAY COSAS QUE ATENDER, PERO PARECE QUE LO PEOR YA PASO**

 **TAMBIEN ME PESA INFORMAR QUE ME HE VISTO OBLIGADO A ELIMINAR OTRO OC, ESTA VEZ EL DE NOVASTARPRIME, LO LAMENTO MUCHO, PERO YA COMPLETASTE TUS 7 AUSENCIAS Y NO HUBO NADA QUE HACER, NUNCA ES FACIL HACER ESTO**

 **Anto P:** _gracias, honestamente es un asunto que desgraciadamente ningún ser humano puede evitar, pero no quiero hablar de eso, ahora acabas de ver como el Guasón está comenzando a tomar control de la ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _para Batman no es fácil enfrentarse a la idea de tener que pelear contra su propio hijo, pero Damián así lo quiso, ahora son enemigos, aunque Damián tratara de destruirlo por completo de un modo u otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _con Fluttershy hay que esperarse todo, especialmente si se trata de un animal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _honestamente es una tristeza que muchos admiren al Hombre de Acero y este demuestre ser tan fácil de ser manipulado o de corromperse y siempre por causa de Lois. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _ciertamente lo son, ya que ellas están aprendiendo lo que significa la justicia, incluso Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _este es un problema que solo Dios decide si se soluciona o no, ya que es lo que a todos nos espera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _efectivamente tiene una nueva familia que estará con él en las buenas y en las malas, aunque son mucho más expresivas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por ahora el momento más angustiante de Batman paso, pero el Guasón sigue haciendo de las suyas en Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Victoria Sumer:** _aunque Batman sea un hombre sumamente inexpresivo, realmente añora estar con una familia, aunque sabe que no puede tener una convencional. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _para Sunset tengo pensando algo mejor, pero por ahora no puedo revelar nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _con Damián hay que esperar cualquier cosa, pero como bien le dijeron, Batman no está solo y nunca más lo estará. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _gracias por tus palabras, por ahora la batalla continua, acabas de ver como el Guasón comienza a apoderarse de la ciudad y de todos los que lideran el bajo mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _realmente no lo merece, especialmente porque nunca aprendió todo lo que su padre trato de enseñarle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _nunca lo ha sido realmente, pero ha tenido sus momentos en que se deja llevar con las personas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _me está pasando mucho últimamente, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que me cuesta concentrarme y por eso pido disculpas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _realmente es difícil que no lo muestre, considerando como fueron las cosas con su hijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ciertamente volverá para causar problemas, aunque ahora Batman tiene con quien lidiarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _por supuesto que intentara algo, después de todo, si traiciono a Drago fue para poder gobernar él al Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ciertamente cruzo la línea cuando se atrevió a mencionar a Ricardo en medio de esa contienda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _aunque a Batman le cuesta un poco aceptar algunas cosas y hablar sobre ellas, esta es una de las cuales puede sentirse orgulloso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues acabas de ver como el Guasón está comenzando a apoderarse de todo el bajo mundo en Ciudad Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _será una batalla interesante, pero todo depende de a quien elijan cada Dios para pelear en los combates del torneo, ya luego explicare de que hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _eso es algo seguro, ya que Damián no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados tras esta humillación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues el principal es que el Guasón ya tiene el control de todo el bajo mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _eso es algo que se verá más adelante, ya que Drago también tiene sus trucos bajo la manga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _pues no creo que Thalía lo reciba, ya que aunque es su madre recuerda que Damián traiciono a la Liga de las Sombras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y tampoco es mejor que Ricardo, el único hijo de Batman que llevo todo lo que le enseño a un nuevo nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _tratándose de Drago, Darkseid podría considerar realmente una alianza con ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _en Gótica nunca son buenas, especialmente teniendo al Guasón en la misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _pero dudo que Goku y Vegeta vayan a querer hacerla, como Saiyajin van a querer lanzarse a la brava. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _no creo que pida ayuda, ya que es algo orgulloso y realmente cree que puede llegar a ser mejor que su padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y a ver qué te parece este que se centró en los negocios sucios del Guasón en el bajo mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _puedes estar seguro de que lo intentara una y otra vez hasta conseguir su enferma obsesión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y es más lamentable que crea estar honrando a Ricardo al copiar su traje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _para el Guasón eso es lo divertido, provocar a Batman hasta hacerlo estallar y que te agarre a golpes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _algo así, ya que cada Maestro pondrá un peligro extra en los diferentes combates que habrá en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _si, realmente fue impactante eso, pero no tanto como el hecho de que Ras Al Ghul tenía cientos de clones de su propio nieto, realmente no tiene límites hasta donde pueda llegar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _como dije fue una gran película, pero tampoco fue para tener un 10 seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _gracias por avisar, de ese modo voy a poder tener consideración, desafortunadamente, hay otro autor que no va a correr con la misma suerte si continúa así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _Damián es como Zamasu, cree que la justicia es la aniquilación total del mal y no se detiene a pensar que él es el mismo mal que tanto repudia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Anto P, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Victoria Sumer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Josuke Joestar, Ryo Red, Odín, Black Hunter, Hamon, Raft, Zeppeli, Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Sombra 02, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Whitekiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, AndrosValgreen4, Seiryu.001, Cazador Argentino, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	49. Anarquia en las Maravillas

" _ **El Guasón ha formado una alianza con varios de los criminales de Ciudad Gótica, a los que ha sometido por medio del miedo, el chantaje y la opresión, incluso el Pingüino, Dos Caras y Riddler colaboran con él en sus intentos de recuperar el control de Gótica, pero…Dent quedo horrorizado después de que el Guasón le dio una declaración perturbadora y rápidamente solicito ayuda a Batman para que lo detuviera…por otro lado, los Maestros Oscuros observaron todo lo que ocurrió mientras preparan el gran evento que su amo quiere que se lleve a cabo, comprendiendo al fin lo que el Guasón para Ciudad Gótica y porque motivos Drago lo resucito, pero también entendieron que siempre habrá un Batman para combatir esa y otras amenazas"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 49**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 49 Anarquía en las Maravillas**

 **Arkahm**

En una de las celdas de ese asilo donde solo se encontraban los peores de los peores, el Sombrerero se encontraba en su celda en sus propios asuntos, mientras sonreía de forma retorcida y bastante perturbadora, hundido en sus propias fantasías enfermas de las que ha sido víctima por años.

-Te ves particularmente adorable hoy amada día-dijo Jervis sujetando algo y bailando en círculos-realmente luces muy linda mi querida Alicia, no, no estoy realmente cansado cariño, pero si te duelen los pies podemos sentarnos, te preparare un poco de té-.

La "persona" a la que Jervis le hablaba no era otra cosa más que una simple almohada, a la cual le había pintado una cara, de pronto, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse bajo sus pies y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se abrió, provocando que cayera a un túnel secreto.

-¡Ah! ¡No permitiré que te lleve el conejo blanco!-grito Jervis sujetando con fuerza la almohada.

El criminal cayó pesadamente contra el suelo, quedando algo aturdido, en medio de aquella penumbra una voz se escuchó, una que sonaba llena de odio y enojo hacia la persona que tenía frente a él, al tiempo que varias luces se encendían frente a él.

-Hola Jervis, ha pasado tanto tiempo-dijo un hombre que usaba una máscara de color dorado, una sudadera verde, pantalones negros y guantes del mismo color, con una "A" roja pintada en su sudadera-¿te acuerdas de mí?-pregunto aquella persona con voz tenebrosa.

Jervis alzo la vista y miro al misterioso enmascarado-Pero…pero…si eres tú…mí…mí…Alicia-dijo Jervis acercando su mano hacia la máscara, pero el misterioso sujeto sostuvo la mano de Jervis antes de que tocara la máscara y se la rompió con fuerza.

Jervis lanzo un aullido de dolor, más el enmascarado le dio un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, una vez cumplido eso, le dio indicaciones a sus acompañantes, quienes también estaban usando máscaras, para que lo llevaran hacia la salida del túnel, una vez ahí, lo metieron a la cajuela de un auto y se dispusieron a marcharse, pero antes de que el último de ellos subiera, alguien salió de la nada y salto sobre él, sujetándolo con fuerza y escondiéndolo en unos arbustos.

Se trataba de un muchacho que usaba un atuendo muy parecido a As, de la famosa banda criminal conocida como "Escalera Real", solo que él usaba un atuendo casi idéntico salvo que el chaleco mezcla rojo con negro al igual que los pantalones, usa botas negras y un antifaz rojo.

-¡Muy bien amigo, será mejor que hables por las buenas, de lo contrario tendré que ponerme muy rudo contigo!-expreso el misterioso muchacho al tiempo que le quitaba la máscara, lo que descubrió lo dejo más que confundido.

Ya que detrás de la máscara se encontraba un hombre que no era más que un pobre indigente y eso lo sabía muy bien porque se había topado otras veces con él, un tipo que solo se dedicaba a pedir limosnas y hacer uno que otro trabajo para poder sobrevivir, aunque también era conocido que había hecho algunos trabajos delictivos, nunca se involucró en algo como eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-pregunto el hombre mirando de un lado a otro-¿acaso hice algo indebido y por eso me van a encerrar?-pregunto mirando al chico con confusión.

El misterioso justiciero se levantó de golpe y miro la máscara, dándose cuenta de que tenía una gran tecnología en su interior, una que era muy similar a la que el Sombrerero Loco usaba para controlar a las personas y llevar a cabo sus enfermas fantasías, aunque él no podía rastrear de donde vino, conocía a la persona indicada para la tarea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Batman se encontraba trabajando en la computadora, mientras que Twilight y Sunset fueron a revisar algunas cosas a la ciudad, encargo del Caballero de la Noche, las demás se encontraban en la cueva haciendo distintas actividades y esperando a que su maestro les dijera cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

El Caballero de la Noche estaba investigando sobre un nuevo criminal que había aparecido hacia tan solo 3 días, ese criminal se hacía llamar Anarky y aparentemente quería liberar a la ciudad de la opresión a la que estaban sometidos, argumentando que eran prisioneros de un gobiernos que les decía que comer, que beber, que vestir, etc. Los llamaba prisioneros de una jerarquía y que era el momento de la revolución, siendo su primer acto el homicidio de un empleado de Empresas Díaz llamado Jeb Lester, un hombre bastante desagradable, insignificante y de aquellos a los que apenas notabas.

-¿Ya encontró algo que pueda decirnos porque razón Anarky asesino a Jeb Lester?-pregunto Rarity acercándose a Batman.

-Aun nada, pero tengo una ligera sospecha de quien pudo haberlo hecho-explico Batman mostrando la foto del congresista de Ciudad Gótica; Sam Young, un hombre bastante querido entre el público por sus ideas de contribución y desarrollo a la ciudad.

-¿Por qué el congresista sería su sospechoso?-pregunto Fluttershy abrazando a Angel.

-Hace unos meses, mientras ustedes estaban en su descanso estaba investigando a una banda de traficante de niños, averigüe algunas cosas sucias sobre Lester, que él estaba involucrado y cuando lo fui a ver, me señalo que el principal socio de esa banda era el congresista Sam Young-respondió Batman.

-¿Cree que lo hizo para evitar que lo encerrara en un calabozo como la sucia sabandija que es?-pregunto Applejack mirando con enojo la foto del congresista ante la idea de que estuviera involucrado en un crimen tan asqueroso como ese.

Batman se quedó pensando un momento en las infinitas posibilidades del motivo del asesinato de Lester-Quizás, pero presiento que hay algo más en todo esto-dijo Batman muy pensativo.

-Disculpe señor, pero tenemos una visita que dice que le urge hablar con usted-dijo Alfred apareciendo.

-¿Una visita?-Batman se levantó y se encontró con el mismo muchacho que antes estuvo en Arkahm-As-.

-Hola Batman, ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo As sonriéndole, pero Batman no devolvió la sonrisa en ningún momento-¿sabes? No te costaría nada devolver una sonrisa amistosa debes en cuando-agrego nervioso.

Batman no dijo nada, solo se acercó al chico con una expresión sumamente intimidante-Sonreír no es algo que yo suelo hacer-dijo con seriedad.

-Si…de eso me doy cuenta…-dijo As sumamente nervioso, cualquier se podía poner nervioso ante la presencia del Caballero de la Noche.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Rainbow confundida por la aparición de un extraño en la Bati Cueva, aunque Batman lo conocía, así que eso lo descartaba como un extraño peligroso.

-¡Debe ser otro miembro de la Liga de la Justicia que ayudo en la batalla contra el Régimen y que ahora vino para ayudarnos a resolver un caso, mismo en el cual estamos trabajando en estos momentos!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo y dejando a sus amigas sorprendidas.

-Vaya, esa chica es buena-dijo As sorprendido.

-Efectivamente, él es As, uno de los miembros más recientes de la Liga de la Justicia, se unió a la misma después de que Superman destruyera a la Escalera Real, se podría decir que es el nuevo y único miembro de la Escalera Real-explico Batman.

-Si…no es fácil encontrar a alguien que quiera unirse a un grupo de héroes así después de la fama que dejo la original y encima el Guasón-reconoció As.

-¿A que debo tu visita As?-pregunto Batman con seriedad.

Por toda respuesta, As saco una bolsa que llevaba con él y de la misma saco una máscara, misma que le entrego a Batman, el Caballero de la Noche tomo la máscara entre sus manos de manera analítica.

-Aparentemente Anarky acaba de liberar a Jervis Techt de Arkahm-informo As-y lo hizo ayudado por varias personas que recibieron algunas de sus máscaras, pero mírala por dentro, es muy tecnológica-señalo As.

Batman miro los aparatos que estaban por la parte interior de la máscara, el Caballero de la Noche no tardo en reconocerla como la misma tecnología que usaba el Sombrerero, tal como As sospechaba, pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Cómo fue que Anarky obtuvo acceso a esa tecnología y que era lo que estaba planeando hacer con el demente obsesionado con el País de las Maravillas?

Batman comenzó a trabajar, tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que Anarky estaba planeando, mientras las demás chicas hablaban con As, quien se presentó como Isis Lurian, hecho que provoco que Rainbow Dash estallara en carcajadas y Pinkie Pie también, aunque esta lo hizo porque no podía aguantarse las ganas de reír cuando alguien más reía, era parte de su encanto.

El Caballero de la Noche entonces comenzó a juntar las piezas del rompecabezas, pero aún le faltaba algo, una pieza sumamente importante que le dijera a donde rayos llevo Anarky a Jervis y el motivo por el cual lo secuestro, así como también por qué mato a Lester, aquella tecnología que usaba en las máscaras podría significar que estaba trabajando junto con el Sombrerero, pero por lo que As le conto eso era poco probable.

-Entonces ¿Por qué razón asesinaría a Jeb Lester y secuestraria al Sombrerero? ¿Lo contrataría alguien para hacerlo?-pregunto Fluttershy con confusión en su rostro.

-No, no puedes controlar el caos, esto fue personal-señalo Batman-un asunto completamente personal-.

-Pero ¿Por qué motivos sería personal? ¿Qué pudieron haber hecho esos dos tontos para que Anarky los quiera muertos?-pregunto Applejack.

-¡Creo que nosotras tenemos la respuesta!-exclamo Twilight apareciendo junto con Sunset, ambas con un libro sumamente grueso.

-Tardaron mucho-señalo Batman.

-No fue fácil encontrar esta información en la biblioteca, tuvimos que ir a varios lugares para poder tener algo que tuviera sentido-explico Sunset entregándole el libro-pero creo que realmente valdrá la pena-.

Batman se dirigió hacia su escritorio y abrió el libro, todos eran informes de una casa azul ubicada cerca del mar a las afueras de la ciudad, misma que aparentemente era un sitio para que los niños de la calle y huérfanos tuvieran una nueva oportunidad de vivir, pudieran crecer sin problema alguno, estudiaran hasta convertirse en verdaderos ciudadanos respetables, pero la casa había sido cerrada y quedo abandonada después de un fuerte escándalo que se suscitó en la misma.

El Caballero de la Noche siguió pasando las hojas, recordando que en cierta ocasión, el Sombrerero expreso en medio de sus locuras que su amada Alicia estaba en la gran casa azul, tan azul como el mar y el cielo combinados, al principio creyó que era otra de sus alucinaciones, pero después descubrió que realmente hubo una casa azul, todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar y finalmente, la pieza final se revelo en una fotografía y Batman descubrió quien estaba detrás de la máscara de Anarky, así como también donde debía encontrarse en esos momentos junto con su víctima y era mejor que se dieran prisa.

-¡Todos a los vehículos rápido!-indico Batman, dejando confundidos y perplejos a los presentes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Jervis despertó sintiendo un profundo dolor en la cabeza-Ay…mi cabeza… ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Alicia! ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto alarmado y comenzando a buscarla desesperadamente, encontrándose rodeado por varias cabezas de muñecas, rápidamente tomo una y la abrazo con fuerza-¡Estoy contigo amor! ¡Estoy contigo!-expreso abrazando con fuerza a la cabeza.

Fue cuando el auto se detuvo y escucho pasos que se acercaban a su posición, la puerta de la cajuela se abrió y Anarky apareció-Muy bien Jervis, ha llegado la hora de que pagues por todo lo que hiciste-sentencio sujetándolo del cuello y sacándolo violentamente.

Cuando Jervis quedo libre del auto, se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por muchas personas, todas usando esas misteriosas máscaras y mirándolo a través de las mismas con frialdad absoluta, mientras que Anarky sacaba una vara de metal de la cajuela y se acercaba a Jervis.

-Ha llegado el momento de que pagues-expreso con frialdad.

Jervis solo pudo mirar hacia todos lados y decir una única cosa-¡Alicia! ¡Alicia! ¡En todos lados!-exclamo viendo las máscaras con sorpresa, para luego ver hacia una casa que antaño habría sido un lugar sumamente hermoso, de color azul, pero que ahora por el abandono estaba sumamente descuidada y deteriorada, la pintura estaba opaca y ni qué decir del interior de la misma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La Bat Family y su acompañante se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia las coordenadas que Batman acababa de obtener, ya que ahora sabía exactamente donde se encontraba Anarky y el Sombrerero, así como también los motivos del porque estaba haciendo todo esto.

-¡Ok! ¿Podría alguien decirnos que es lo que averiguamos?-pregunto Rainbow.

-¡No hay tiempo, tenemos que llegar antes de que sea tarde!-expreso Batman.

-¿Tarde para qué?-pregunto Twilight temerosa de la respuesta.

-¡Para evitar que Anarky mate a Sombrerero!-respondió Batman endureciendo su mirada y dejando sorprendidos a todos sus acompañantes.

-¡Salvar a los villanos, definitivamente Batman es el héroe de todos!-reconoció Isis sorprendido por aquella determinación en Batman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Jervis ahora era presa de una brutal golpiza producida por Anarky y todas sus tropas, los cuales golpeaban a Jervis con lo que tuvieran a la mano o con sus propias manos, mientras que Anarky lo golpeaba con la vara de metal, ya le había tirado varios dientes y provocado que sangrara mucho.

-¡Alicia está muerta!-bramo Anarky golpeándolo con fuerza-¡Tú la mataste junto a muchos otros! ¡Se supone que esta casa debía darnos una nueva oportunidad de vivir, de ser una esperanza para todos! ¡En lugar de eso abusaste de nuestra confianza e inocencia, usándonos para tus enfermizas fantasías! ¡Después de tantos años debiste creer que te saldrías con la tuya! ¿Verdad? ¡Pero finalmente te ha llegado la hora de que pagues por todo lo que hiciste!-bramo Anarky sin dejar de golpearlo con la vara, pronto su máscara se vio manchada de sangre.

El Bati Móvil arribo al lugar y las chicas se vieron sorprendidas por lo que pasaba ante ellas, una verdadera lincha en contra de un solo hombre, Rarity no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante esa visión, ya que aún recordaba lo que ese desgraciado casi le hizo a su hermana, pero se dio una bofetada mental con fuerza, ella era una heroína, no una asesina.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Sunset.

-Ustedes usen sus Armas Celestiales para detener a esa gente, solo atúrdanlos, pero no les hagan daño alguno, son solo víctimas del control mental de Anarky-indico Batman-As, tú debes encontrar la fuente de todo este caos, el lugar desde donde Anarky envía la señal y bloquearla, Pennyone te ayudara por medio de los comunicadores-.

-Entendido-.

-¿Y qué hará usted gran jefe?-pregunto Rainbow mirando a Batman.

Batman no respondió, miro hacia donde se estaba desatando el caso y con expresión firme-Voy a impedir que Anarky mate a Techt-respondió el Caballero de la Noche.

Rápidamente, el Bati Móvil se detuvo y los héroes salieron a la batalla, tomados por sorpresas, la muchedumbre no pudo hacer mucho cuando las Hijas de la Noche saltaron sobre ellos, el mismo Anarky no se percató de nada por estar golpeando a Jervis.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono confundido por todo el alboroto.

-¡Esta locura termina aquí Anarky!-declaro Batman saltando sobre él y golpeándolo con fuerza, mientras las Hijas de la Noche se encargaban de la multitud, Isis corrió al interior de la casa o al menos, de lo que quedaba del lugar.

Isis comenzó a recorrer todo el lugar, tratando de encontrar algo que le pudiera ayudar, algo que le indicara como detener toda la locura de Anarky, pero los escombros no le permitían ver absolutamente nada y el hecho de que no sabía que era lo que buscaba dificultaba todo.

-¿Qué se supone que estoy buscando?-pregunto confundido.

-"Lo sabrás cuando lo encuentres"-señalo Batman por el comunicador.

-Eso no ayuda en nada ¿sabes?-gruño Isis sin dejar de buscar.

-"Joven As, según los sensores está cerca del origen de la señal, ya debe estar sobre él"-informo Alfred.

Fue cuando Isis piso algo y al mirar de que se trataba se encontró con un sombrero de copa color verde, hecho que no le sorprendió mucho, tomando en cuenta que toda esa tecnología fue creada por el Sombrerero, pero aun así no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba buscando, ya que todo lo que veía era un viejo sombrero.

-"Joven As ¿encontró algo? De ser así necesito el código para poder desactivar el control mental de las máscaras"-indico Alfred.

-¡Escucha amigo, lo único que encontré es un sombrero viejo y no tengo idea de que es lo que hace para poder manipular a la gente, soy un justiciero no un maldito ingeniero de sombreros…espera!-exclamo Isis al notar una etiqueta en el sombrero-¡Intenta con diez sobre seis o 106!-indico Isis.

Alfred intento el código que Isis le dio, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno y tanto el mayordomo como el muchacho se mostraron sumamente frustrados, mientras tanto, Batman comenzó a arremeter contra Anarky, estrellándolo contra la pared de la casa.

-¡Sé quieres realmente Anarky! ¡Quien se oculta tras esa máscara!-declaro Batman lanzándose contra él y con una poderosa embestida, ambos atravesaron la madera vieja de la misma, ingresando al interior-¡Eres un mentiroso y un cobarde! ¡Muestra tu verdadera cara Sam Young!-bramo Batman dándole un puñetazo, mismo que rompió la máscara de Anarky

Efectivamente, tras la máscara se encontraba el congresista Sam Young, el cual se limpió la sangre del labio antes de encarar a Batman, quien lo miraba fijamente y con mucha severidad, pues todo ese cuento de la revolución y liberación no fue más que una vil mentira.

-Eres un fraude, no eres ningún revolucionario, sino un homicida-acuso Batman.

Sam escupió hacia un lado y miro a Batman-Quiero justicia-expreso entre dientes, para luego lanzarse contra Batman-¡Durante años trabaje dentro del sistema para tratar de sacar del juego a Lester y a Techt, pero nunca lo logre, porque este sistema está podrido!-bramo furioso.

-¡Entonces en su lugar creaste al personaje de Anarky para desatar tu venganza contra ambos!-acuso Batman deteniendo al hombre y lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Tú y yo somos iguales!-aseguro Sam.

Batman se lanzó contra él en una poderosa embestida y ambos cayeron en el suelo-¡En nada nos parecemos, esa no es justicia!-.

-¿Sabes a cuantos mataron ellos Batman? ¿Cuántos niños fueron asesinados? ¡Yo sí! ¡Yo estuve ahí! ¡Vi a Lester entregar a mi hermana a un demente, Jervis uso a mi hermana y amigos para sus enfermas fantasías y el Sombrerero nació, todo comenzó con mi hermana! ¡Debí detenerlos, debí hacer algo, pero estaba tan asustado y nadie me ayudo, ni siquiera la policía! ¡"Para proteger y servir", ellos son los que mienten!-declaro Sam-¡Pero si te pones en mi contra entonces también morirás, junto con tus hijas!-sentencio.

Isis se dio cuenta de que la situación estaba por salirse de control y nada de lo que intentaban parecía funcionar, fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea algo loca, así que con rapidez se puso el sombrero y usos sus poderes para liberar a todas las personas de aquel trance, hecho que ocurrió, ya que la muchedumbre dejo de pelear contra las chicas.

-¿Qué están esperando? ¡Mantenlas! ¡Mantelos a todos!-ordeno Sam, pero la gente solo se quitó las máscaras con miradas de alivio.

-Se acabó Sam, se acabó-señalo Batman incorporándose y atando al futuro ex congresista.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Sam y Jervis fueron enviados de vuelta a Arkahm, aunque en esta ocasión, Jervis se llevó una de las máscaras de Anarky para ponérsela a su almohada y actuar como si realmente fuera su amada Alicia, un verdadero ejemplo de trastorno mental.

-Entonces ¿Sam era el hermano de una de las primeras víctimas del Sombrerero?-pregunto Rarity.

-Así es, creo el personaje de Anarky para desatar su venganza personal contra Lester y el Sombrerero, ocultando la misma tras una falsa ideología de libertad y revolución-explico Batman.

-Que contradictorio-dijo Pinkie Pie confundida.

-Tan solo es un lunático más sumado a la colección de Ciudad Gótica-señalo Batman con calma.

-¿Y que pasara con Techt?-pregunto Isis aun presente en la cueva.

-Hace años que quedó atrapado en el agujero del Conejo Blanco y nunca salió, sus alucinaciones lo llevaran a asesinar de nuevo, eso es inevitable-expreso Batman.

-Bueno, al menos podemos decir que ¡Una vez más todo está bajo control gracias a la Bat Family más uno!-declaro Rainbow alzando los puños en señal de triunfo.

-No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido por eso-dijo Isis por el hecho de que lo catalogaran de esa forma.

-Alégrate de que te tome en cuenta-bromeo Applejack conociendo lo ególatra que era su amiga e Isis solo pudo encogerse en hombros.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde su prisión, Drago estaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía maligna, al tiempo que murmuraba un hechizo-Aunque mis guerreros han regresado necesito mantener ocupadas a esas niñas para que no intervengan en mis planes y ustedes tres me servirán mucho para ese propósito, aunque son seres incompetentes para algo me servirán-sentencio Drago al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban.

Fue cuando un fuego azul se formó en su mano y una figura hizo acto de aparición, parecía un triángulo de color amarillo con un solo ojo, brazos y piernas negras, usando un sombrero de copa de color negro.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-pregunto volteando para todos lados-¿Estoy vivo? ¡Estoy vivo!-exclamo contento, para luego percatarse de un detalle-pero eso significa…-con mucho miedo volteo hacia atrás y se topó con un rostro familiar-¡Gran señor! ¡Que gusto me da verlo de nuevo! Me alegra que haya escuchado mi último mensaje, ya sabe, antes de que Stanley Pines me destruyera y…-Drago lo sujeto con fuerza.

-No creas que no se de tu intento de traicionarme-expreso Drago aumentando su agarre en el ser dimensional, provocando que su ojo saltara-debería destrozarte por tu insolencia, pero tengo en mente algo mejor, te daré una oportunidad de redimirte, pero fállame y desearas haberte quedado en el olvido-sentencio Drago soltándolo.

El ser comenzó a recuperar el aliento-Entendido…gracias…señor…es…misericordioso…entonces…digame… ¿Qué necesita de mí?-pregunto.

Drago solo sonrió con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos, al tiempo que dos siluetas más comenzaban a formarse frente a él, pronto comenzaría una batalla bastante divertida.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un criminal llamado Anarky intento desatar una venganza personal disfrazada de una revolución, pero Batman y sus pupilas lo impidieron con ayuda de un nuevo aliado, pero…una nueva sombra se avecina"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **DESPUES DE VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER DEBO DECIR QUE ES BUENO VER QUE ESTAN MOSTRANDOLE A GOKU QUE SI ENTRAN SIN UNA ESTRATEGA HASTA EL TRIO PELIGROSO PODRIA VENCERLO, REALMENTE ESTO NO ES COMO CUANDO PELEA UNO VS UNO EN CUALQUIER OTRO TORNEO, AQUÍ DEBE PENSAR COMO EQUIPO, PERO BUENO, DEBO DECIR QUE ME SORPRENDIO QUE VADOS DEFENDIERA A GOKU Y LES RECORDARA QUE EL LES DIO MAS TIEMPO, JEREZ TAMBIEN QUEDO MUY IMPRESIONADA POR EL, AUNQUE CREO QUE RAMON NECESITA SABER QUE LE DEBE LA VIDA EN CIERTA FORMA, Y EN CUANTO A LAS TROPAS DE ORGULLO, HONESTAMENTE CREO QUE ELLOS SON LOS "POWER RANGERS" DE SU UNIVERSO, YA QUE TAMBIEN HACEN POSES, PERO ESTAS SON GENIALES, NO COMO LAS DE LAS FUERZAS GINYU Y EL GRAN SAIYAMAN, AUNQUE CREO QUE NECESITARIAN TENER UNA LARGA CHARLA CON BATMAN PARA COMPRENDER QUE ES LA JUSTICIA REALMENTE**

 **Oficialmente, estos son los Universos que participaran en el Torneo del Poder en mi fic:**

 **1.- DC**

 **2.- Kobayashi chi maid no Dragón, Guerreras Mágicas y Sailor Scouts**

 **3.- Maestros Elementales**

 **4.- He Man, She Ra y Thundercats**

 **5.- Caballeros del Zodiaco**

 **6.- Los Guerreros de Champa**

 **7.- Guerreros Z**

 **8.- Naruto**

 **9.- Trío Peligroso y otros peleadores que se podrían considerar de bajo nivel**

 **10.- Marvel**

 **11.- Topo y sus Tropas de Orgullo**

 **12.- Guerreros Variables, incluyen a Samurái Jack, Golitah de Gárgolas, Zenaku, el personaje que me han pedido de los Jojo, Dinobot, el Maestro Splinter, entre otros**

 **Ángel María NF:** _por ese lado Batman no tiene de que preocuparse, pero también hay que recordar que el Guasón ataca donde uno menos quisiera, como dijo Jim Gordon una vez, cuando se trata de él nadie está a salvo, absolutamente nadie, ya que él no hace distinción alguna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _todo depende del cristal con que se mira y en el caso del Guasón fueron alianzas a la fuerza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _para el Guasón el crimen no es más que un chiste divertido, uno que tiene como culminación la muerte de alguien, pero también necesita de Batman para hacerlo divertido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _si aún no se enfrentan a ellos es porque Drago está preparando todo para el momento de su torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _sin importar lo que pase con los años, siempre habrá un Batman y un Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **KatyCaTony:** _aunque también te da la impresión de un mal cada vez mucho peor, pero bueno, la rivalidad entre Batman y el Guasón es algo que siempre existirá en Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _Batman dijo en una ocasión que el Guasón no estaba loco, simplemente era maligno y creo que tiene toda la razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _es una clara demostración de que tratándose de él nadie está a salvo, ni siquiera los que piensan ser más listos que él como Luthor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _gracias por la recomendación, lo checare en una oportunidad que tenga, por ahora hubo una nueva situación en Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pero imagina que el título fue más para el punto de vista retorcido del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _en este capítulo Batman dejo en claro que siempre habrá desquiciados en Gótica, incluso algunos con poder político, si me gustan, pero honestamente ¿creen que podrían hacer algo contra alguno de los otros participantes? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _exactamente, pero el capítulo anterior fue más para poner en claro que la amenaza del Guasón siempre estará presente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _por eso también me da pena tener que eliminar personajes, porque algunos eran muy buenos, pero se desaparecen por días y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _aunque parece que es el Guasón el que ve más eso que Batman, realmente es así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _con un dólar le basta para hacer eso y más, ya que para él, el dinero no importa en lo más mínimo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _como bien dijo Amazu, el Guasón es una enfermedad sin cura, pero con un Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pronto explicare ese detalle en capítulos más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _si algo nos ha enseñado la serie es que una batalla entre Rangers nunca termina bien para ninguno de los dos bandos, respecto al razonamiento de Amazu, no es que haya tardado en comprenderlo, ya lo sospechaba, pero quería conocer a fondo esta rivalidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _con el Guasón sus alianzas son o me ayudas o te mueres, realmente es un ser retorcido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _una vez Batman dijo que el Guasón no estaba loco, simplemente era maligno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ya pocos, pero no te preocupes, ellos pronto debutaran, después de todo, el ataque de cierto traidor los obligara a aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _enemigos que siempre existirán mientras Gótica continúe en pie, ya que mientras haya un Batman también habrá un Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pues eso es muy seguro, ya que Damián se está buscando un final así con todo lo que ha hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _bendito sea Dios parece que lo peor ya paso, aunque aún queda un gran problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _una enemistad que nunca conocerá el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _el Guasón es un cáncer que no tiene una cura, porque no existirá cura para él, solo un tratamiento y ese es Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ahora tiene todo el control del bajo mundo, pero en los criminales nunca habrá honor, como el hecho de que Dent lo delatara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _en su retorcida visión él está formando alianzas, aunque son aquellas donde no les deja muchas opciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el Guasón es capaz de cientos de cosas horrendas, muchos héroes deben agradecer que no encuentre divertido tener que "jugar" con ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y uno de los verdugos más grandes de la ciudad, quizás de todo el mundo, considerando que él es el único que ha vencido a la Liga de la Justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _el Guasón es un demente que lleva la demencia más allá de lo conocido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _el Guasón siempre será la enfermedad mortal de Gótica, una que nunca tendrá cura, pero si tendrá un Batman para enfrentarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _hay algunos que piensan que pueden engañarlo y jugar con él, lo subestiman por su apariencia y más de una vez terminan viendo su error muy tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _en su retorcida visión realmente estaba formando alianzas, a su muy temible forma de hacer las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _aun no estoy seguro, ya que también es uno de los seres más poderoso del Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _yo quiero saber una cosa, Rita Repulsa quedo como una retorcida villana, espero que Lord Zedd sea algo impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _eso nos demuestra que a Ras Al Ghul no le importa ni usar a su propia familia para sus propios fines. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _como Batman siempre ha predicho, siempre habrá algo peor con lo que lidiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _eso es algo seguro, además de que no hay que descartar el hecho de que Darkseid quiera apoderarse de las Armas Celestiales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Alexandra Ónix, KatyCaTony, Olivia, Éire, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Josuke Joestar, Ryo Red, Odín, Black Hunter, Xanatrix742, Hamon, Raft, Zeppeli, Joestar, El Monitor, Moon-9215, The Shadow Void, Sombra 92, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Whitekiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Bowser300000, Cazador Argentino, Seiryu.001, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	50. Claves Dimensionales

" _ **Un misterioso sujeto llamado Anarky, quien se hacía llamar un libertador y revolucionario comenzó a rondar Ciudad Gótica, pero también libero al Sombrerero de Arkahm y lo llevo hasta las ruinas de una antigua casa de color azul, por lo que Batman, las Hijas de la Noche y un nuevo aliado llamado As se dieron a la tarea de detenerlo, descubriendo que Anarky era el congresista Sam Young y que toda su revolución no era más que un intento de ocultar su venganza personal en contra del Sombrerero por haber matado a su hermana y amigos en ese mismo lugar, después de emplearlos para cumplir sus fantasías…mientras tanto, Drago ha reclutado a un ser dimensional para mantener ocupadas a sus enemigas, junto con otros dos misteriosos sujetos"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 50**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 50 Claves Dimensionales**

Lejos de Ciudad Gótica, en un pequeño pueblo oculto entre las montañas, mismo que había sido testigo de un gran alboroto hacia un tiempo, mucho antes de que Superman y el Régimen naciera, en esos momentos, aquel pacífico pueblo fue víctima del azote de uno de los seres más peligrosos de todos los Universos.

En ese momento, sobre un enorme pino, un joven que usaba una polera plateada debajo de una chaqueta de cuero negra(sin mangas) con el símbolo de 2 espadas cruzadas( una azul y otra roja) pantalón verde oscuro, piel se-mi morena, cabello castaño largo hasta el cuello, ojos color rojo(ladrillo),es semi fornido debido a que practica Krav Maga(Karate Israelí), se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas y disfrutando de un emparedado, cuando de pronto, tuvo una extraña sensación, algo familiar y a la vez sumamente inquietante.

-Algo malo esta por pasar-dijo mirando en todas direcciones-y ocurrirá en Ciudad Gótica ¿Por qué es no me sorprende?-pregunto achicando los ojos-será mejor que vaya a averiguar que está pasando-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

La Bati Señal acababa de ser encendida, mientras la comisionada Celestia se encontraba en el techo del DPGC esperando a que el Caballero de la Noche hiciera acto de aparición, algo que no tardo en ocurrir, ya que Batman y las Hijas de la Noche aparecieron a tiempo.

-Qué bueno que llegaron a tiempo-dijo Celestia-hemos estado recibiendo llamadas muy extrañas, aparentemente alguien está causando alboroto en la fosa común-.

-¿Alguna pista de quien pueda ser?-pregunto Batman con seriedad.

-Desgraciadamente no, aparentemente es un sujeto sumamente astuto, se ha robado varios cuerpos del mismo y ha estado operando todos los días, lo curioso es que no parece haber señal alguna de que hayan cavado el lugar recientemente para robar los cuerpos-explico Celestia.

-Entonces ¿Cómo sabe que se están robando los cuerpos?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Porque aunque no ha habido señales de que alguien haya cavado, con la nueva ley que se ha aplicado, misma que dice que si un cuerpo no es reclamado de la fosa común en un año, este debe ser sacado y cremado para darle paso a nuevos cuerpos, pues muchos de esos cuerpos cumplían con eso este año, pero cuando se dispusieron a sacarlos estos habían desaparecido-explico Celestia.

-Eso suena tenebroso-dijo Pinkie Pie sacando una lámpara de la nada y alumbrado su cara para poner una expresión tétrica.

Batman no dijo nada, mientras seguía escuchando el informe de Celestia, fue cuando la comisionada suspiro con cansancio-Por favor, les pido averiguar qué es lo que pasa, sé que son cuerpos sin reclamar, pero…son personas que merecían dignidad, que tenían nombres y esperanzas, además…yo no podría vivir si descubriera que…-Celestia aparto la vista con furia ante aquella idea.

Batman no tuvo que ser un genio para saber de qué hablaba Celestia, ya que sabía que la comisionada no podía descartar la idea de que su hija haya muerto hacía tiempo y quedara sepultada en la fosa común como muchas de esas personas, aunque el Caballero de la Noche ya tenía una pista muy clara de donde podría estar su hija, pero en esos momentos tenía otros asuntos.

-No se preocupe, nos encargaremos de eso-dijo Batman.

-Sé que lo harán, por eso siempre recurrimos a ustedes cuando…-Celestia cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ellos ya no estaban-oh vamos ¿también cuando cierro los ojos?-pregunto con una sonrisa divertida, para luego suspirar-debo admitirlo, eso algo molesto, pero el que haga todo ese teatro lo vuelven muy atractivo-reconoció divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Fosa Común**

En esos momentos, una figura triangular hizo acto de aparición en aquel lugar lleno de cuerpos sin reclamar, el misterioso ser dimensional comenzó a buscar alguna tumba que le sirviera para su plan, especialmente si no quería que su amo lo castigara severamente con crueldad por haberlo traicionado y por defraudarlo.

-Muy bien, veamos qué nuevo cuerpo puedo agregar a mi colección, después de todo, necesito un buen grupo de soldados que me ayuden en esta misión, ya que si no…-el ser de un ojo recordó la advertencia de Drago.

 _-"Sé de tu intento de traicionarme y apoderarte de este mundo para ti solo, aunque hay seres que lo pudieron impedir realmente me molesta que hayas creído que podías desafiarme a mí, pero te perdonare siempre y cuando hagas algo por mí, quiero que te encargues de un problema que tengo, asegúrate de no fracasarme o no solo recibirás el castigo por tu traición, sino también por tu fracaso"-._

Al recordar esas palabras, el ser de un ojo se estremeció, no quería sentir la ira de la Bestia del Mal, así que era mejor no tentar la suerte y buscar el mejor método para llevar a cabo su plan, por fortuna los humanos le dieron una gran idea gracias a las películas de un humano que se especializaba en crear seres monstruosos con cadáveres.

-Definitivamente los humanos saben cómo hacer cosas para divertirse, ahora veamos, cual de todas estas tumbas me servirá para complacer al jefe y no sufrir su ira-dijo mirando hacia todas las tumbas y sintiendo las almas de cada una, esperando encontrar una que le sirviera.

-Esto debe de ser una broma-dijo una voz detrás del ser dimensional, quien al voltear se topó con Batman y las Hijas de la Noche-¿el responsable de esto es un triángulo con un ojo?-pregunto Rainbow sorprendida.

Batman entrecerró los ojos al reconocer a aquel ser dimensional, ya había investigado a varios seres dimensionales que se decía tenían poderes que eran capaces de rivalizar con los de los Dioses y en esos momentos estaban ante uno de ellos, el cual miraba a sus invitados.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, ustedes deben ser esas chicas a las que llaman "Virtudes Humanas" y tú debes ser el hombre murciélago, el sujeto que derroto a Darkseid, Superman y a otros seres omnipotentes, incluso se rumora que en una ocasión venciste a Lady Deboness-señalo el triángulo.

Las chicas miraron a su maestro con sorpresa, pero Batman las ignoro-Bill Clave supongo-dijo con un tono de voz muy deductivo.

Bill abrió su ojo sorprendido por el hecho de que Batman supiera quien era-Oye ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? Hasta el momento los únicos que conocen de mí son todos los que vivían en ese aburrido pueblo llamado Gravity Falls-expreso Bill mirando a Batman pensativo.

-Tengo experiencia con seres como tú, además, he escuchado mucho de ti, de lo que haces y como lo haces, un ser dimensional que busca hacer tratos con personas que son fácilmente manipulables para luego tratar de destruir sus vidas, sueños y realidades-enumero Batman.

Bill se quedó sorprendido ante esas palabras-Vaya, realmente me sorprende lo listo que es, se ve que todo eso que dicen de usted no es mentira, pues sí, yo trate de hacer este universo más divertido, pero a una familia no le agrado mi forma de pensar-explico Bill dándole la espalda.

-Y me imagino que a tu amo tampoco le agrado ¿verdad?-pregunto Batman sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

Al escuchar eso, Bill se quedó estático y encaro a Batman, al tiempo que su color amarillo cambiaba a uno de rojo-¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono al tiempo que crecía y lanzaba un golpe contra la familia.

Rápidamente, todos saltaron hacia un lado, esquivando el ataque con gran facilidad, para luego desenvainar sus Armas Celestiales, con las cuales encararon al ser dimensional, quien solo volvió a su forma normal al ver las armas que las chicas estaban usando.

-Vaya, eso es realmente increíble, no me imaginaba que esas fueran las armas legendarias que la Presencia le confió a un grupo de niñas, bueno no importa, aunque el jefe no me dijo que las acabara, creo que puedo usarlas para probar a mi nuevo ejército personal-dijo Bill.

-¿Ejército personal? ¿De qué coños estás hablando?-pregunto Sunset.

-Oh nada, solo de algo que me gusta llamar…un espectáculo de horror traído del infierno, porque verán los cuerpos que he robado los he usado para crear a los seres más terroríficos jamás creados por el hombre ¡Freedy Krueger! ¡Jasón! ¡Michael! ¡El Payaso Pennywise! ¡Chucky el Muñeco Asesino! ¡Anabel! ¡Y la línea de golpeo de los Flayers de Filadelfia!-presento Bill haciendo aparecer a todos esos personajes.

-¡Ah!-grito Pinkie Pie ante la aparición de los últimos.

-No sé qué pensar sobre esto-dijo Applejack mirando a todo ese grupo.

Bill se rio al escuchar la frase de Applejack con un tono sumamente burlón-Oh, no tienen que pensar nada, solo tienen que prepararse para ¡Morir!-sentencio Bill lanzando a su ejército de seres monstruosos.

Los seres de tinieblas arremetieron contra Batman y las chicas, rápidamente, el grupo se dividió y ataco a todos esos monstruos por distintos flancos, Rainbow clavo su lanza en la cabeza de Pennywise y este se volvió polvo de ultratumba, provocando una sonrisa en la chica.

-¡Ja! ¡No son tan rudos!-expreso sonriendo.

Bill se rio al escuchar eso-Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto-señalo al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos y al instante, dos Pennywise aparecieron en vez de uno.

-¿Qué coño?-exclamo Rainbow.

Batman lanzo varias bombas de humo contra Jasón, quien trato de golpearlo con su machete, pero el Caballero de la Noche lo evadió a tiempo y luego lo ataco con una patada por la espalda, para luego sujetar a Jasón y lanzarlo contra Bill, quien apenas pudo esquivarlo, ya que eso nunca lo vio venir con su único ojo.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Se supone que tú eres el bueno! ¿Por qué haces algo tan sucio como ese?-.

-No hay honor en peleas callejeras-dijo Batman con simplicidad, para luego golpear en la cara a Freddy, cuando este trato de atacarlo por la espalda.

Bill tuvo que reconocer que ese mortal era realmente impresionante, al igual que todas sus pupilas, esas chiquillas estaban acabando con su ejército de espectros sin muchas dificultades y si fracasaba entonces el Rey de las Tinieblas se aseguraría de que nunca volviera a fracasar.

-¡Muy bien, se acabó, ya no seré benévolo! ¡A ver qué les parece esto!-expreso Bill chasqueando sus dedos y provocando que aparecieran más cuerpos que tomaron la forma de todos los monstruos de distintas películas o videojuegos.

Entre los monstruos que aparecieron se encontraban Némesis de Resident Evil, Magician de The House Of The Dead, Zombis creados por George Romero, asesinos psicópatas que aparecieron en películas como "Psicópata Americano", Terminator, Depredador, un Xenomorfo, Pinocho el Muñeco Asesino, Slappy de Escalofríos, etc.

-Ah…creo que estamos en problemas-dijo Fluttershy mirando a todos esos monstruos con mucho miedo.

-¡Ya lo creo! ¡No sé si pedirles un autógrafo o patearles el trasero!-grito Pinkie Pie sumamente alarmada por esas dos posibilidades.

Las Hijas de la Noche se pusieron en guardia, al igual que Batman, aunque no iba a ser una pelea nada fácil, tantas criaturas eran un gran problema y el hecho de que Bill podía traerlas cada vez que quisiera solo dificultaba todo para ellos, hecho que el ser de un ojo sabía muy bien, ya que comenzó a reírse de manera divertida.

-¡Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que no importa lo que hagan no podrán ganar!-declaro Bill riéndose-¡Pero para asegurar mi victoria veamos como enfrentan esto!-sentencio Bill chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo aparecer a King Kong.

-Para ser un ser dimensional es muy extraño-dijo Rainbow confundida por eso.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Rarity con sarcasmo.

Bill volvió a romper en carcajadas al ver a las chicas tan perplejas por lo que estaba haciendo, realmente le encantaba volver locos a los humanos, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos-¡Ahora díganme! ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Cómo saldrán de esta?-pregunto divertido.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir, cuando Batman tomo la palabra, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-Nada, no haremos nada-dijo Batman con seriedad.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Bill, mientras las Hijas de la Noche se quedaron confundidas-¿Cómo que no harán nada? ¿Acaso te estas rindiendo?-.

-No es necesario que nosotros hagamos algo, ya que alguien más quiere tener el placer de darte lo que te mereces-dijo Batman sonriendo levemente.

-¿Qué dices? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Quién crees que sea capaz de enfrentar mi magia?-pregunto confundido, cuando de pronto, todas sus creaciones comenzaron a desaparecer-¿Qué rayos? ¡Mis bebés!-grito alarmado-¡Tú lo hiciste! ¿Cómo?-cuestiono furioso.

Pero Batman no parecía ser el responsable de eso, aunque si sabía que lo hizo-Él no lo hizo, fui yo-dijo una voz que parecía venir del cielo.

Bill alzo la vista y se topó con aquel misterioso muchacho que había estado sobre la rama del pino horas antes, aquel chico miraba fijamente a Bill, quien solo parpadeo algo confundido por la repentina aparición de ese muchacho, al igual que las chicas.

-¿Alguien sabe quién es ese sujeto?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Sospecho que Batman sabe de quién se trata-dijo Twilight mirando al Caballero de la Noche, el cual solo observaba lo que pasaba en el cielo.

Bill se elevó un poco y encaro al mucho-¿Quién eres tú y cómo es posible que hayas podido repeler mi hechizo? ¿Acaso eres pupilo de ese cretino del Doctor Destino?-cuestiono molesto.

-Me ofende que no me reconozcas, pero si quieres saber quién soy entonces te lo mostrare-declaro el muchacho al tiempo que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a brillar intensamente, provocando una transformación, misma que cuando ceso dejo a Bill con el ojo abierto-¿ahora me reconoces?-pregunto con voz seria y cargada de frialdad hacia Bill.

En su nueva apariencia parecía un mestizo entre demonio y humano, esta tiene el torso de forma triangular además de adquirir un traje elegante de color negro, su piel se vuelve amarilla y su cabello se eriza adoptando la forma de triángulos, además de salirle un tercer ojo en la frente. En este estado sus ojos pasan de rojo ladrillo a naranja pálido.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡Yo estuve buscándote por todos lados!-exclamo Bill sumamente sorprendido-¿Viniste para unirte a mí en la destrucción de este mundo tan aburrido?-pregunto diabólicamente.

-¡En realidad vine a detener tu locura!-sentencio el chico generando una esfera de luz en su mano y lanzándola contra Bill.

El ataque golpeo a Bill y lo estrello contra el suelo con fuerza, para luego levantarse y mirar con furia al muchacho-¡Chiquillo malcriado! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme de esa manera?-bramo furioso.

-¡Oh lo siento, pensé que era así como te gustaba y por cierto, puedes llamarme Iluminatos!-se presentó el muchacho al tiempo que creaba más orbes de energía que lanzo contra Bill.

Peor esta vez, Bill se duplico así mismo y todos sus duplicados rodearon al muchacho, el cual se mantenía en guardia, las chicas solo podían ver lo que pasaba, Twilight iba a dar la indicación de que fueran a ayudarlo, pero Batman la detuvo, dejándola sorprendida por esa repentina acción.

-Este es un asunto personal-explico Batman con seriedad, logrando que sus hijas se vieran entre sí sin entender, pero conociendo a Batman era mejor hacerle caso y dejar todo en manos de ese muchacho llamado Iluminatos.

-¿Alguien quiere palomitas?-pregunto Pinkie ofreciéndoles un poco de las susodichas.

-¿De dónde rayos sacas las palomitas cuando venimos a una misión?-pregunto Sunset sin comprender como rayos hacía Pinkie Pie todas esas cosas, ya que siempre pudo hacerlo, incluso antes de tener su Bastón Mágico.

Iluminatos comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, disparando varios hechizos contra los clones de Bill, quien reapareció gigante y formando un puño enorme se dispuso a aplastarlo-¡Recibe tu castigo chamaco majadero!-bramo con furia.

Bill se preparó para lanzar su nuevo ataque contra Iluminator, quien ya estaba preparado para eso, ya que sin que Bill se diera cuenta le tendió una trampa, en compañía de un buen amigo suyo, fue cuando Bill trato de lanzar una llamarada de su mano e incrementar su tamaño, hecho que no ocurrió, luego trato de transformarse, pero nada pasaba.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Bill, para luego lanzar un nuevo rayo, pero nada pasaba-¿Por qué no funciona?-pregunto alarmado.

-Porque este lugar ya no es adecuado para magia-explico Batman, captando la atención de Bill, quien al voltear a ver se dio cuenta de que Twilight tenía clavada su Vara en el suelo, misma que creaba un campo de energía que evitaba el uso de cualquier magia maligna.

-¿Qué? ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Es trampa!-acuso Bill.

-Si juegas con un tramposo debes jugar como un tramposo-señalo Batman sonriendo.

Bill se puso rojo de furia, pero ahora ya no tenía caso intentar hacer algo, ya que sin su magia no sería capaz de frenar al Caballero de la Noche y a sus aliadas, pero no pudo evitar reírse y volteo a ver a Iluminator.

-Bueno, parece que yo no tengo poderes, pero lo mismo te debe pasar a ti ¿correcto?-pregunto divertido.

-Cierto, pero no necesito magia para hacer esto-explico Iluminator sonriendo.

-Espera ¿para hacer que?-pregunto Bill confundido, antes de recibir un puñetazo en el ojo de parte de Iluminator-¡Eso no lo vi venir!-grito cayendo al suelo con fuerza y desapareciendo en un destello de luz.

Iluminator suspiro con cansancio después de hacer aquello-Hasta nunca…padre-gruño por debajo, para luego descender.

Una vez que piso tierra, Batman le indico a Twilight que desapareciera el campo de energía, hecho que la líder de las Hijas de la Noche hizo casi de inmediato-Te tardaste mucho-señalo Batman con seriedad.

-Lo siento, realmente…no me sentía preparado para lidiar con él-explico Iluminator mirando el lugar donde Bill se estrelló.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Batman le puso una mano en el hombro, captando la atención del misterioso hijo de Bill Clave-Al menos viniste y demostraste lo contrario, aunque eso ya lo había hecho desde el momento en que me ayudaste a detener a Superman y al Régimen-.

-Bueno, no tenía muchas opciones, sabiendo lo que Superman quería hacerme si me llegaba a atrapar-dijo Iluminator suspirando-y pensar que alguna vez fue tan admirado y apreciado-.

Las chicas solo observaban todo lo que pasaba sin comprender del todo quien era ese muchacho-No sé quién sea ese huerco, pero al menos sabemos de qué esta de nuestro lado-dijo Applejack sonriendo de manera aliviada.

-Eso es una suerte, ya que con todo lo que está pasando necesitaremos de mucha ayuda-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

Rainbow solo puso una cara triste ante una posibilidad-¿Y que apuestan a que es un miembro de la Liga de la Justicia? ¡Hecho que aún no somos!-grito Rainbow con algo de frustración, provocando que Iluminator la mirara con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

-Aún tiene mucho que aprender antes de eso-explico Batman e Iluminator solo se encogió en hombros, sabiendo que Batman tenía razón en ese aspecto, siempre la tenía en todo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Bill reapareció atrapado en una esfera de color roja, misma que fue levantada en una de las garras de Drago, el cual tenía una expresión sumamente molesta en sus brillantes ojos rojos, Bill solo pudo encogerse de miedo, sabiendo que estaba en un terrible problema, fue cuando Drago lo sostuvo hasta la altura de su rostro.

-Me fallaste Bill-gruño Drago al tiempo que sus ojos resplandecían como las llamas del infierno.

Bill rápidamente se arrodillo y junto sus manos en señal de súplica-¡No amo! ¡Por favor perdóneme!-suplico.

Drago se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando fijamente a Bill por unos instantes, para luego tomar una decisión-No-sentencio al tiempo que abría sus fauces y devoraba a Bill, quien solo pudo gritar suplicando piedad.

Una vez que Drago termino de devorar a Bill se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras dos figuras lo observaban por detrás, aquellos misteriosos seres observaban el reflejo de las Hijas de la Noche, las cuales han tenido cientos de batallas usando las Armas Celestiales, creadas por la luz misma de la Presencia.

-¿Cómo es posible que unos asquerosos humanos hayan recibido la luz de la Presencia?-cuestiono un ser que parecía ser un Kaioshin, solo que en vez de bondad en su rostro se veía asco y odio hacia lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿En qué demonios estaba pensando la Presencia al hacer eso? ¡Los humanos ya probaron ser inútiles y criaturas que deben ser aniquiladas!-exclamo un sujeto que parecía ser la viva imagen de Goku, solo que su ropa era negra y su mirada estaba llena de maldad.

-Ustedes dos realmente son patéticos-dijo Drago sin voltear a verlos-¿Cómo debo dirigirme a ustedes? ¿Cómo "Zamasus" o como Black y Zamasu?-pregunto Drago con tono burlón en su voz.

Al escuchar eso, tanto Black como Zamasu voltearon a ver a Drago, el cual seguía dándoles la espalda-Con todo respeto, tal vez usted nos trajo de vuelta a la vida después de que Zeno Sama destruyera nuestro sueño, el mundo perfecto y hermoso sin la asquerosa vida humana-dijo Black.

-Pero nosotros somos la justicia y no tenemos por qué servirle a un ser tan grotesco como usted-señalo Zamasu.

-Además, ahora que esta encadenado no tiene nada para controlarnos, es más débil y podría fácilmente…-Black se vio silenciado cuando Drago atravesó su hombro izquierdo con su cola, dejando expectante a Zamasu.

Drago alzo su cola y con un potente movimiento lanzo a Black contra el suelo, al ver eso, Zamasu tembló de miedo y rabia, para luego encarar a Drago, al tiempo que creaba su brazo espada, pero antes de poder hacer algo…

-Tienes que estar muy seguro de eso-advirtió Drago y Zamasu se quedó congelado, para finalmente desaparecer su ataque y agachar la vista sintiéndose impotente-eso creí, respecto a que ustedes son la "justicia", todo lo que divulgan, todo lo que anuncian no es más que el capricho de un niño malcriado, eso es lo que son ustedes y si piensan que yo estoy débil mírense ahora, los he restaurado, pero el daño que causo mi hermano ya está hecho, tú ya no eres inmortal y tú ya no posees las características de un Saiyajin, aunque no me sorprende, después de todo, solo eres un parasito que se apodero de un cuerpo que no te pertenece-.

Black se levantó sujetándose el brazo herido-Pero…usted dijo que…-.

-Y lo sostengo-dijo Drago-honrare nuestro acuerdo mientras ustedes también lo hagan, estarán bajo la vigilancia y dirección de los Maestros Oscuros, Abzu principalmente, cumplan con nuestro acuerdo y serán recompensados, fállenme y desearan haberse quedado en el olvido-sentencio Drago con maldad, dejando a Black y a Zamasu sin ninguna opción.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Planeta Supremo**

El Planeta Supremo del Universo 1, mismo que se encontraba arriba de otros mundos, Lyra se encontraba haciendo un ritual ceremonial en nombre del Kaioshin que lo precedió, antes de que este cayera en la antigua guerra de las tinieblas hacía siglos, la Kaioshin estaba concentrando su espíritu cuando sintió una presencia muy familia, rápidamente se levantó y miro hacia la dirección de la Tierra.

Esa presencia la conocía perfectamente, después de todo, era idéntica a la suya y una mirada de decepción apareció en su rostro-Hasta donde llegaste Zamasu, nunca creí que serías tan estúpido para hacer eso-dijo con seriedad, para luego prepararse para viajar a la Tierra.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Bill Clave fue restaurado por Drago para cumplir con un propósito, mismo que no fue cumplido gracias a la intervención de un nuevo amigo y aliado, pero ahora Drago ha restaurado a dos de los seres más cobardes de la historia"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Estos serían los concursantes del Universo 1, convocados por Lady Deboness; Batman, Garnet, Perla, Amatista, Razer, Karai (esta se explicara como en el fic), John, J'onn, Flash y Diana (esta última bajo advertencia)**

 **¿Qué les parecen? ¿Adecuados o prefieren cambiar alguno?**

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _por fortuna Batman tiene varios modos de enfrentar a seres dimensionales y otros villanos peligrosos, especialmente aquellos que realmente necesitan estar bajo control total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _realmente son poses heroicas, no como las de las Fuerzas Ginyu, los cuales afirmaban que eran hermosas, hasta Freezer se sentía avergonzado de ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _depende de la elección de Jerez, ya que ella quiere guerreros que den batalla al Universo 1, el cual será al que todos quieran vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _hay muchos buenos peleadores y grandes opciones, aún estoy viendo quienes serán todos ellos, ya que son 12 Universos y todos deben ser asombrosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _por eso Batman solicito la presencia de un ser que pueda hacerle frente al Bill y ese era su propio hijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y lo acabas de ver, Drago ha resucitado a Black y a Zamasu, poniéndolos bajo su control. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _realmente es bueno que estén retomando series que en serio valen la pena, no que parece que solo quieren hacer que CN se convierta en canal de Ben 10. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _el propósito de ese capítulo era demostrar eso precisamente, que sin importar lo que el Guasón haga y el que siempre exista, también estará Batman para enfrentarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _algunas, no a todas, solo meteré a las que tengan un nivel más poderoso, ya que Jerez cumplirá con la frase "las chicas al poder". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no, de hecho ellas serán invitadas personales de Zeno Sama, ya que piensa que ya sufrieron muchas a manos del Rey de las Tinieblas, será sus invitadas de honor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es muy cierto, a veces confundimos la justicia con venganza y como Batman dijo "nunca serán lo mismo", siempre serán sumamente diferentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _incluso él sabe que tratar de controlar a Batman es inútil, después de todo, nadie puede controlar a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _realmente parecen Power Rangers, ya que sus poses no son ridículas, son más bien geniales, aunque debo admitir que todas las que hizo Topo en los combates de exhibición si me parecieron demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _como desees, por ahora acabas de ver que Drago también resucito a Zamasu y Black, pero sabiendo lo traicioneros que ambos son no les devolvió todos sus poderes, ya que quiere mantenerlos sometidos por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AydenValgreen4:** _que era una serie con un gran potencial y que desgraciadamente termino demasiado pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya viste lo que paso y eso es nada comparado a lo que ha preparado para ese par de cobardes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuko Joestar:** _lo que yo pretendo es que Zeno Sama se dé cuenta de algunas cosas durante el torneo, ya que incluso puede llegar a volver a clasificar los torneos de otros modos y ojo, Batman nos ha enseñado que solo por tener grandes poderes no significa que eres invencible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _eso es algo muy probable, si yo tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a Bob Kane, el creador de Batman no le pediría solo un autógrafo, porque sé que no puedo pedírselo a Batman en persona, además…creo que me daría un infarto si me lo encontrara frente a frente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _Bill regreso, pero tras volver a fracasar ha sido devorado por Drago, como una lección por haberlo traicionado antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _es una alta posibilidad, aunque siendo hija de Aku será mejor que se ande con cuidado, ya que también puede tener algunas de las sucias tretas de ese ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ya acabas de ver cómo le fue y no solo a él, ya que ahora Drago también sometió a Black y Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _así como siempre tiene un plan perfecto, también tiene al individuo perfecto para cada enemigo con el que se encuentre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _creo que de eso se encargó Superman, ya que él apareció de pronto y lo atravesó para vengarse por lo que le hizo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _de hecho, Darkseid está interesado en obtener las Armas Celestiales para poder usarlas contra Drago, sin entender que estas armas solo pueden ser usadas por las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _estoy determinando a los que participaran, por ahora acabas de ver quiénes serán los del Universo 1 ¿Qué te parecen? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _eso es algo muy cierto, al principio creí que él llegaría lejos, pero luego vi lo fácil que fue para él darle la espalda a Batman y encima matar a Nightwing solo porque este le decía que no era correcto lo que hacía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _no si Batman tenía a la persona perfecta para encargarse de ese triángulo de un ojo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _por ahora ya viste quienes serán los participantes del Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y como son variados puedes esperar cualquier cosa de ese universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pero Batman supo cómo contraatacar a ese lunático y como acabas de ver, Drago no perdono a Bill. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y eso que aún no has visto quienes serán los otros participantes de cada uno de los 12 Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _pronto verás más de las listas de los próximos participantes del torneo que pienso hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _no niego eso, solo que necesita aprender que matar a los villanos nunca será la verdadera justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _no duro mucho el pobre triangulo, aunque a Drago no le importa en lo más mínimo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _Drago se encargó de que apareciera en realidad, pero por suerte, Batman sabía a quién llamar para lidiar con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, dos de los principales responsables de su despertar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _algunos de ellos harán acto de aparición para pelear en el torneo e impedir el avance de las Hijas de la Noche hasta la final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _lamentablemente no usare OC para este torneo, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _siendo Drago el origen del mal no es de extrañar que conozca a muchos seres malignos en todos los Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Seiryu.001, FreedomGundam96, AydenValgreen4, Moon-9215, Josuko Joestar, Ryo Red, Odín, Black Hunter, Hamon, Sombra 02, Raft, Zeppeli, Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Razor Edge, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Bowser3000000, Súper Rock Ninja, Cazador Argentino, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	51. La mayor verguenza

" _ **Drago restauro al diabólico Bill Clave para ejecutar un ataque hacia la ciudad, por lo que Batman y las Hijas de la Noche se le enfrentaron, con ayuda de un nuevo aliado llamado Iluminator, quien resultó ser el hijo de Bill, con su ayuda, lograron enviar a Bill de vuelta al infierno, donde fue consumido por Drago por su fracaso, pero…Drago también ha restaurado a Black y a Zamasu para que puedan cumplir su voluntad y aunque inicialmente trataron de oponerse a él, no pudieron hacer nada contra el tremendo poder de Drago, quien los sometió con mucha facilidad…ahora, ambos se han unido a sus filas para poder cumplir con un acuerdo ¿Qué pasara ahora?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 51**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 51 La mayor vergüenza**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Los Maestros se reunieron después de haber recibido una nueva indicación del amo, misma que no los dejaba sumamente complacidos, especialmente al poderoso y honorable Abzu, el cual se mantenía a distancia de brazos cruzados, mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros discutir sobre la decisión de su amo.

-No puedo creer que el amo haya traído a esos dos a la vida, incluso nosotros sabemos lo poco confiables que son-dijo Zaleska molesta.

-Tal vez el amo está desesperándose por el hecho de que no le hemos dado resultados-expreso Umbra.

-No, esa no es la razón por la que restauro sus almas, lo hizo porque sabe hasta donde son capaces de llegar con tal de lograr sus caprichos infantiles-señalo Amazu-después de todo, no tuvieron problemas en traicionar a los Dioses y en robar el cuerpo de un mortal para llevar a cabo sus objetivos, ellos causaron un gran daño a la balanza entre el bien y el mal, por eso los restauro-.

-Pero creí que aquellos que eran borrados por la Presencia ya no podían regresar a la vida-dijo Eiki confundida.

-Olvidas que el amo es igual de poderoso que la Presencia, así que no es raro que haya podido traerlos de vuelta a la vida, por supuesto con algunas condiciones para asegurarse de que no intentaran nada estúpido en su contra-explico Amazu.

Anubrix se rio al escuchar eso-Como si esos dos no lo fueran a intentar-expreso malignamente.

Leviatán se acercó a Abzu, el cual seguía sin decir absolutamente nada-¿Qué es lo que opinas Abzu?-pregunto mirando al líder de los Maestros Oscuros con sus brillantes ojos amarillos.

Abzu no respondió de inmediato, siguió en silencio un momento antes de tomar la palabra-Concuerdo con Amazu, pese a todo, esos dos causaron un gran alboroto entre las dimensiones, alteraron el tiempo, violaron las leyes de los dioses, no es de extrañar que el amo espere que lo hagan de nuevo-dijo Abzu con tranquilidad-pero tampoco son confiables, no pelean con honor y son demasiado cobardes ¡Bareloc!-el aludido hizo acto de aparición-quiero que los mantengas vigilados en todo momento, lleva a otros dos generales si es necesario, pero asegúrate de que no hagan nada que ponga en riesgo nuestra misión ¿entendido?-.

-Si maestro-expreso Bareloc haciendo una reverencia, para luego retirarse.

Karai y Myra observaban todo a distancia, ambas chicas con una expresión bastante seria en sus rostros, fue cuando Myra tomo la palabra-¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?-pregunto Myra.

-Solo un par de idiotas que no tienen idea de en lo que se han metido-sentencio Karai sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Las Hijas de la Noche llegaron a su base después de recibir un mensaje de parte de Batman, una vez que arribaron al lugar se encontraron con Lyra, la cual iba acompañada por un hombre de aspecto anciano, piel amarilla y vestido con un traje parecido al de Lyra, lo que indicaba que se trataba también de un Kaioshin.

-¡Hola Lyra!-saludo Pinkie Pie sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Hola…señorita Pinkie Pie-saludo Lyra un poco nerviosa.

-Veo que aun la pone algo nerviosa-dijo Batman sonriendo un poco ante la actitud de la Kaioshin del Universo 1.

-Bueno…no todos los días conoces a humanos que se atreven a llamar a Zeno Sama "Zenny" y que además doblega a dos Dioses Destructores con una gran facilidad-explico Lyra recordando eso.

El anciano Kaioshin miro sorprendido a Lyra, ya que no se esperaba ese tipo de información, pero antes de poder preguntar al respecto, Sunset se adelantó-Imagino que él también es un Kaioshin ¿verdad?-pregunto con seriedad.

Al escuchar eso, el anciano asintió e hizo una reverencia-Efectivamente, soy Gowazu, Kaioshin del Universo 10, es un honor estar en presencia de las Virtudes Humanas-expreso con profunda humildad.

-Sí, sí, todos nos dicen eso, ya estamos acostumbradas, sobretodo yo-dijo Rainbow Dash sonriendo y ganándose un pellizco de parte de Applejack.

-Ignórela, ella es el ego en persona-explico negando con la cabeza.

Twilight había analizado todo con cuidado y tomo la palabra-Supongo que la aparición de dos Kaioshin significan que algo malo está pasando ¿verdad?-pregunto.

-Exactamente, al parecer Drago ha traído a otro ser de la muerte para cumplir con sus malignos planes, alguien llamado Zamasu-explico Batman entrecerrando los ojos con seriedad.

Al escuchar eso, las chicas se quedaron confundidas y se vieron entre sí-Esta bien, nos rendimos ¿Quién es el tal Zamasu?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

Gowazu cerró los ojos con vergüenza y pesar, ya que aún no le era fácil hablar de algo que fue completamente su responsabilidad, su mayor pecado y una de las causas de que la Bestia del Mal haya despertado, fue entonces que Lyra tomo la palabra, tampoco era fácil para ella hablar del tema, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Zamasu…es la más grande vergüenza que ha existido entre los Kaioshin-y así prosiguió a contarles todo lo que aquel bastardo hizo, como asesino una versión de Gowazu, como uso unas misteriosas esferas para cambiar de cuerpo con Goku para así poder destruir a los humanos, porque según él, estos eran la causa del mal.

Con excepción de Twilight y Sunset, las demás no entendieron muy bien todo lo que estaban escuchando, pero Batman les dijo que luego les explicaría todo, que por ahora se concentraran en el hecho de que Zamasu era alguien peligroso y demente, no tanto como el Guasón, pero si al nivel de Ras Al Ghul.

-Hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Rarity-si ese tipo es tan peligroso y es un loco ¿Cómo fue que termino convirtiéndose en su discípulo?-pregunto confundida.

-¿Y por qué…no lo detuvieron en su momento?-pregunto Fluttershy.

Gowazu no respondió, nuevamente agacho la vista con pesar y Lyra tomo la palabra-Yo lo intente, después de todo…es mi hermano y sabía que no era buena idea que lo eligieran como Kaioshin…-explico apretando sus puños al tiempo que recordaba lo que pasó.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Fue hace miles de años, los Kaioshin se habían reunido para escoger a sus discípulos, aquellos que pudieran ocupar su lugar para el lugar de los Kaioshin del Universo 1, 7 y 10, mi padre era el anterior Kaioshin a mí, fuimos varios los que nos presentamos, entre ellos mi hermano y yo.**

 **Mi padre fue un Kaioshin justo y sabio, desde un principio él vio la oscuridad en mi hermano, así como la enorme arrogancia que poseía, por lo que me eligió a mí para seguir sus pasos y convertirme en Kaioshin, mientras que Shin escogió a un hombre llamado Kibito para ser su sucesor, esas decisiones enfurecieron a Zamasu, quien justo en ese momento, invadido por la ira mostro su verdadera cara, aquella que mi padre ya conocía desde hacía años.**

Zamasu miro con furia y odio hacia el Kaioshin que era su padre-¿Cómo pudiste haber escogió a mi hermana en vez de a mí? ¡Cuando te he demostrado que yo tengo grandes planes para crear un mundo hermoso!-.

-Sí, conozco tus planes y francamente me dan asco, no puedo tomarte como pupilo porque en ti solo hay una gran arrogancia e intolerancia hacia los humanos, ellos son creaciones de Zeno Sama y por tanto nuestro deber es guiarlos, no destruirlos como tú quieres hacerlo-sentencio el Kaioshin.

 **Ante aquella afirmación, Zamasu acuso a los Kaioshin de ser débiles y demasiado tolerantes, aseguro que algún día sería un Kaioshin y entonces destruirá a todos los humanos para recrear todo con belleza, era la primera vez que veía a mi hermano de ese modo y entonces comprendí la decisión de mi padre, perdí mi paciencia cuando él bramo que si queríamos impedirlo entonces lo matáramos, ya de que no ser así entonces cumpliría con su sueño, fue más de lo que pude soportar…**

-Zamasu… ¡Tonto arrogante!-bramo Lyra lanzándole un puñetazo en la cara y derribando a Zamasu, dejando sorprendidos a todos los Kaioshin presentes.

Zamasu se levantó del suelo, limpiándose la sangre que salió de su labio y sonriendo encaro a su hermana-¡Que así sea entonces!-bramo lanzándose contra Lyra, quien se puso en guardia.

Zamasu formo la energía espada en su mano y lanzo el ataque, pero Lyra lo bloqueo con su propia energía espada, para luego darle un golpe en la nariz con su mano libre, Zamasu volvió a caer, el maligno ser volvió a lanzarse al ataque con una patada, Lyra lo bloqueo y le volvió a dar un puñetazo en el rostro, volviendo a dejarlo en el suelo, antes de que Zamasu se levantara de nuevo, Lyra arremetió contra él y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad alguna repetidamente.

Gowazu observaba todo horrorizado, al igual que Shin, aunque este último estaba más horrorizado por todo lo que dijo Zamasu que pensaba hacer, por su parte, el padre de Lyra solo observaba en silencio como su hija golpeaba a su hermano sin piedad alguna.

-¿No piensa detenerla?-pregunto Gowazu y el Kaio cerró los ojos con resignación.

Lyra entonces formo una energía más en su mano y se dispuso a terminar con Zamasu, pero-Ya fue suficiente Lyra-indico el Kaioshin del Universo 1, provocando que Lyra se detuviera y se alejara de su hermano, el Kaio se acercó a su hijo y con expresión seria lo miro en el suelo, Zamasu solo temblaba por la furia que sentía-ojala algún día te des cuenta de lo contaminado que estas, solo entonces serás digno de ser un Kaioshin-.

 **Después de eso, los Kaioshin de todos los Universos se retiraron, mi padre estaba convencido que tras aquella demostración que dio Zamasu ante todos ninguno lo escogería como discípulo, pero…**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Lyra concluyo su historia y miro a Gowazu, quien aún mantenía la vista fija, las chicas no tardaron en comprender a que se debía todo eso-¡Un momento! ¿Está diciendo que a pesar de que demostró tener un odio irracional hacia los humanos y que encima estaba loco lo escogió como discípulo?-pregunto Rainbow.

Gowazu suspiro con culpa-Es cierto, él mostro oscuridad y maldad en su corazón, pero aún era joven, con un alto sentido de justicia, equivocado, pero al final él quería traer paz, por eso creí que podría guiarlo por el camino correcto, lograr que recapacitara ¡Por Dios! ¡Que ingenuo fui!-exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Desde un principio papá quería asegurarse de que nadie lo escogiera como discípulo, por ese motivo pidió que todos los Kaioshin estuvieran presentes, para que pudieran ver por qué-explico Lyra.

-Comprendo eso perfectamente-dijo Batman recordando a Damián.

Antes de que alguien más dijera alguna otra cosa, la voz de Alfred capto la atención de todos-Disculpen, pero creo que esto es algo que requiere su atención total-expreso mirando hacia la pantalla de la computadora.

Ya que al parecer, los noticieros mostraban el momento en que dos misteriosos sujetos estaban destruyendo la ciudad usando lo que parecían ser espadas de energía creadas con sus manos, ya que aunque Batman y los demás aun no lo sabían, eso era todo lo que podían hacer en esos momentos gracias al poder de Drago.

-Adivinare, son ellos-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Parece que están continuando con su senda de destrucción pese a haber estado muertos-dijo Lyra con enojo.

Batman miro a sus hijas y esa fue la señal que necesitaban, rápidamente fueron por sus disfraces y una vez que estuvieron listas se dispusieron a dirigirse a la ciudad, acompañados por los dos Kaioshin, en Lyra había una mirada de decisión, como si estuviera dispuesta a hacer lo que pensaba hacer hace años.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

La policía no tardó en llegar al lugar donde se estaba desatando el caos causado por Black y Zamasu, los cuales mantenían aquella mirada llena de arrogancia y seguridad que tanto los caracterizaba, mientras disfrutaban masacrando a personas inocentes sin remordimiento alguno.

-Parece que este mundo no será ningún problema para nosotros-dijo Black sonriendo.

-De haber sabido eso habríamos atacado este mundo en primer lugar-señalo Zamasu con una sonrisa burlona.

Celestia bajo de la patrulla y dio indicaciones de que llevaran a las personas a un sitio seguro, mientras ordenaba al equipo especial preparar el contraataque, al tiempo que sacaba un megáfono y encaraba a los dos asesinos que tenía al frente.

-¡Este es el DPGC! ¡Ríndanse ahora mismo y levanten las manos o abriremos fuego!-indico Celestia con voz firme.

Al escuchar eso, tanto Black como Zamasu se quedaron mudos y comenzaron a gruñir, mostrando los dientes amenazadoramente-¡NO LE DES ORDENES A UN DIOS MORTAL ASQUEROSA!-bramaron disparando un rayo contra Celestia.

La comisionada se protegió, cuando de pronto un escudo mágico apareció de la nada, deteniendo el ataque, para sorpresa de ambos megalómanos, fue cuando Batman y las Hijas de la Noche hicieron acto de aparición, para alivio de Celestia.

-Llegan justo en el momento más indicado-dijo sonriendo.

-Me gustan las entradas dramáticas-explico Batman con simplicidad, al tiempo que la familia se preparaba para el contraataque.

-¡Entonces ustedes deben ser los Zamasus!-declaro Pinkie Pie mirándolos con profunda decepción.

Ambos villanos se quedaron mudos al escuchar eso, pero antes de que preguntaran como los conocían, Lyra y Gowazu aparecieron también, en ambos se podía ver una mirada de decepción hacia los aludidos, los cuales solo sonrieron.

-Vaya, bienvenida hermana, no esperaba verte aquí y tampoco a Gowazu-dijo Zamasu burlonamente.

-Y lo mismo va para Gowazu, dime ¿viniste a tratar de razonar conmigo de nuevo? ¿De persuadirme para que no acabe con estos seres tan desagradecidos y repulsivos?-pregunto Black sonriendo burlonamente.

-Yo ya no vengo a eso-dijo Gowazu con seriedad-al fin puedo verlos como realmente son, unos monstruos y unos asesinos-.

-Es lamentable que aún no hayas aprendido la lección más importante sobre la justicia, Zamasu y es mucho más penoso que no te des cuenta que tú eres el mal que tanto odias-sentencio Lyra, provocando una mirada de furia en ambos seres-ahora mírate, reducido a un esclavo de la Bestia del Mal, vaya salvador que resultaste ser-.

Black apretó los puños y luego sonrió de manera cínica-¡No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que tú tengas que decir!-expreso burlonamente-¡Y en cuanto a ustedes!-Black miro a las chicas y su atención se fijó en Batman-¡Honestamente esperaba más, escuchas todas esas historias y te creas una imagen mental! ¡Que supuestamente se debe tratar de ese tenebroso ser! ¡Solo eres un simple y asqueroso humano pecador como todos!-declaro lanzando un rayo contra Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche esquivo el ataque dando un salto, para luego lanzar una bomba de humo contra ambos villanos, provocando que se confundieran, en medio de eso, Batman apareció y embistió con fuerza a Black, para sorpresa de Zamasu, quien justo cuando se dispuso a ayudarlo, un látigo lo sujeto del brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas huerco?-pregunto Applejack jalándolo con fuerza, para asombro de Zamasu.

Batman y Black rodaron por el suelo, antes de levantarse y comenzar a pelear-¿Has escuchado de mí Zamasu? ¡Yo también he escuchado de ti! ¡Homicidio, robo, destrucción! ¡Dime algo! ¿Es sencillo traicionar al mundo que supuestamente un dios debe proteger?-pregunto Batman con seriedad y dureza en su tono de voz, provocando furia en su oponente.

Black miro a Batman y luego sonrió con cinismo-¿Traicionarlo? ¡YO SOY SU SALVACION!-declaro Black lanzándose contra Batman, mientras peleaban, el maligno impostor no se dio cuenta de una movida de Batman-¡Voy a destruir a todos los humanos y creare un mundo hermoso! ¡Yo soy la salvación!-declaro sonriente.

Batman contraataco golpeando a Black con unos nudillos eléctricos-¡No! ¡Tú fuiste la pesadilla del mundo! ¡Fuiste!-declaro Batman golpeándolo con fuerza, dejando sorprendido a Black, ya que ese golpe si le dolió.

Zamasu al ver que Black estaba en problemas, se dispuso a ir a ayudarlo, peor las Hija de la Noche se colocaron a su alrededor para impedirle que escapara-¡No irás a ningún lado bastardo!-declaro Sunset.

-Excepto a Arkahm, pero descuida, seguro que te gustara más que el infierno-señalo Rainbow sonriendo con burla.

Al escuchar eso, Zamasu se echó a reír, hecho que dejo confundidas a las chicas, especialmente cuando el maligno Kaio las miro-¡Por favor! Un dios como yo jamás seré derrotado por unas mortales-.

-Te equivocas-dijo Lyra apareciendo-tú no eres un dios, nunca lo fuiste hermano, solo eres un lunático y un homicida que merece estar encerrado, también te equivocas en el hecho de que ellas no pueden vencerte, pueden hacerlo, pero no lo harán, porque como mi hermano eres mi responsabilidad y por tanto seré yo quien te detenga-.

Nuevamente, Zamasu se rio de manera cínica ante las palabras de su hermana-Por favor, realmente pretendes decir que tú puedes…-Zamasu no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Lyra se lanzó contra él, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro, estrellándolo contra un auto.

-Nunca aprendiste a quedarte callado-dijo Lyra con desdén.

Zamasu miro a su hermana con furia y arremetió contra ella, pero Lyra ya se lo esperaba, después de todo, conocía perfectamente a Zamasu, mucho mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo, por lo tanto podía predecir cada uno de sus movimientos con gran facilidad.

Las Hijas de la Noche solo observaban todo acompañadas de Gowazu, quien esta vez decidió dejar que Lyra terminara aquello que debió hacer hace tantos años, cuando cometió el error de elegir a Zamasu como su discípulo, por su parte, Black termino en el suelo tras recibir un nuevo golpe de Batman.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un humano me está venciendo?-se preguntó confundido y humillado.

Batman apareció y lo miro con seriedad-¿Quieres saberlo? Te lo diré-dijo Batman-pudiste haber robado el cuerpo de Son Goku, pero al hacerlo cometiste un gran error-.

-¿Error?-.

-Así es, al robar el cuerpo de Goku te convertiste en aquello que más odias, un humano-explico Batman, dejando a Black estático-y como tal posees todas las cualidades y debilidades de los humanos, es cierto, Son Goku puede ser poderoso y hábil, pero incluso él puede ser envenenado-explico Batman sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Me envenenaste? ¿En qué momento…?-.

-Cuando me embestiste aproveche para inyectarte una pequeña pero poderosa toxina en tu cuerpo, no te preocupes, fue una dosis muy pobre, sobrevivirás, pero no podrás ser el mismo nunca más, porque esa toxina no tiene cura alguna y cada vez que trates de usar "tus poderes" aceleraras el proceso de la toxina, será como una mortal enfermedad, como la misma que mato al Goku de la dimensión que trataste de destruir-.

-¿También sabes eso?-exclamo Black abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Ahora qué tan atemorizante soy?-pregunto Batman con tono serio y sumamente aterrador, dejando a Black congelado.

Casi en un instante, Zamasu cayó cerca de Black, la Kaioshin llevaba los pendientes portara que Zamasu le robo a Gowazu y los destruyo como medida de precaución, Zamasu se levantó con dificultad y encaro a su hermana, quien lo miraba con seriedad.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Batman tenía vencido a Black y que las Hijas de la Noche ahora los tenían rodeados con sus armas al frente, Zamasu pudo percibir la energía celestial en ellas, realmente esas mocosas fueron bendecidas con la luz de la Presencia y para él ese era un gran pecado.

-¡Zamasu! ¡Será mejor que te rindas!-declaro Gowazu-¡Ya has visto que no importa lo que hagas jamás podrás destruir a los humanos, porque ellos tiene algo que tú jamás tendrás!-.

-¿Y que sería eso?-cuestiono Zamasu con furia.

-Deseo de vivir-dijo Sunset sorprendiendo a Zamasu-y un tipejo como tú que fue capaz de traicionar a su familia, a su maestro, a robar y a asesinar jamás podrá entender eso, tú no eres un dios, tampoco un justiciero ¡No eres más que un cobarde!-

Zamasu gruño al escuchar eso, al tiempo que formaba la energía en su mano de nuevo-¡Mocosa insolente!-bramo lanzando su ataque, pero entonces Lyra reacciono e hizo algo que tomo por sorpresa a todos, pero que dejo a Zamasu en completo shock-¡AGH!-grito lleno de dolor, al tiempo que caía de rodillas.

Ya que Lyra había usado su propio brazo espada para cortar el brazo de Zamasu, mismo que cayó al suelo, Black quedo mudo ante aquella visión, al igual que Gowazu y las Hijas de la Noche, pero Batman solo mantuvo su expresión neutra en todo momento.

-Yo también puedo destruir cosas hermano-expreso Lyra con los ojos cerrados y derramando una lágrima.

Black solo miraba a su otro yo gimotear de dolor, comprendiendo que era cierto, estaban vivos de nuevo, pero ya no poseían ninguno de sus poderes, Zamasu ya no era inmortal y aunque lo fuera, algo le decía que Batman lo habría podido detener de algún modo.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que se rindan-señalo Batman con dureza.

-¡Así es Zamasu, es hora de que enfrentes la verdadera justicia por tus crimines, te llevare ante Zeno Sama y él decidirá…!-.

-Lo siento señorita Lyra-dijo una voz que venía de la oscuridad y cuando todos voltearon hacia el lugar indicado se toparon con un ser sumamente tenebroso.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Rarity.

-No lo sé, pero no me da buena espina-dijo Fluttershy temerosa por la aparición de ese ser.

-Pueden llamarme Bareloc, General del Ejército de las Tinieblas y aunque esos dos sean unas sabandijas son necesarias para el plan del amo-sentencio Bareloc lanzando una llamarada contra todos, rápidamente la evadieron y fue el momento que Bareloc aprovecho para tomar a ambos villanos y llevárselos del lugar.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-Creo que significa que tenemos más problemas de lo que habíamos creído-dijo Twilight.

Batman también lo pensó, cuando su vista se fijó en Lyra, quien tenía una mirada de tristeza y decepción absoluta en su rostro-Zamasu…realmente eres una gran vergüenza-dijo con pesar, ya que pese a todo, seguía siendo su hermano.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Bareloc apareció arrastrando a los dos Zamasu, los cuales aún estaban en shock por lo que acababa de pasarles, no solo fueron derrotados, sino que además fueron humillados e incluso uno de ellos perdió uno de sus brazos, esto era algo insólito, absurdo.

-¡Eso es asqueroso!-exclamo Eiki cuando vio que a uno de los Zamasu le faltaba un brazo.

-Parece que subestimaron a sus enemigos, que sorpresa-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes.

-Se dicen guerreros, pero no tienen honor y no saben pelear de un modo que no sea robando el cuerpo de otro o haciéndose inmortal, ahora que no lo son realmente son patéticos-dijo Abzu mirándolos a ambos-tienen suerte de que el amo crea que pueden serle útiles-el Caballero tomo el brazo cortado de Zamasu y lo lanzo hacia un grupo de Zombis presentes.

Rápidamente, estos se lanzaron sobre el mismo y comenzaron a devorarlos, peleándose por trozos de carne del mismo, claro que el brazo no duro mucho, pero era una clara advertencia para los Zamasu, una que nunca olvidarían ahora que estaban bajo el poder de Drago.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Black y Zamasu han vuelto a la vida, traído por el maligno poder de Drago, pero ahora están sometidos por el mismo y no tienen otra opción más que aceptar servir al Rey de las Tinieblas, pero…"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **MUY BIEN, YA VI QUE MUCHOS NO ESTUVIERON CONFORMES CON LA IDEA DE QUE DIANA ESTUVIERA EN EL UNIVERSO 1 PARA PELEAR EN EL TORNEO DE PODER, POR ELLO LA HE CAMBIADO, ESTOS SON LOS GUERREROS OFICIALES QUE PELEARAN POR EL UNIVERSO 1, CONVOCADOS POR LADY DEBONESS**

 **Batman, Karai, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis Lazuli, Flash, John, Razer, J'onn**

 **SALUDEN AL EQUIPO DEL UNIVERSO 1**

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _con como las siete de la noche cuando los subo, aunque ambos tipos son guerreros temibles, contra Batman no son nada, especialmente porque el Caballero de la Noche sabe cómo tratar con tipos como ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _eso es muy posible y claro que Drago tiene pensado hacer algo con ese par, ya que no confía en ellos para nada, los resucito para usar su enorme arrogancia y poder lograr que ellos lo liberen en caso de que sus mejores guerreros sean vencidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _como acabas de ver, Lyra es la hermana de Zamasu y por tanto conoce a la perfección los sucios trucos de su hermano, además de que Batman le mostro a Black el tremendo error que cometió al robar el cuerpo de Goku, respecto a tus preguntas, eso es algo que pronto ocurrirá, y es muy posible, aunque tratándose de Batman es demasiado complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _exactamente y eso será ya demasiado, claro que los OC pueden aparecer como público, ya estoy pensando cómo podría hacerle, será complicado, pero creo que sé cómo hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _por el momento recibieron una golpiza de parte de Batman y Lyra dejo a Zamasu sin un brazo, mismo que Abzu entrego a los Zombis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _pues ya lo viste, Lyra se encargó de darle un recuerdo a su hermano que sabe nunca olvidara, pues para ella, ya no son más hermanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por ahora me estoy concentrando en los participantes del Universo 1 y 2, aunque creo que los del Universo 2 ya quedaron completamente definidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _es realmente algo extraño y perturbador, ya que Bill es un ser que no tiene algo así como corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Victoria Sumer:** _descuida, eso se sabrá muy pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _ya era mucho tiempo desde la última vez que comentaste, en fin, eso es algo que sabrá en algunos capítulos más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _recuerda que Superman ya no es el Hombre de Acero que fue gracias al Guasón, además, Deboness no confiaría en él para el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _efectivamente, especialmente si cuentan con ayuda de Batman y de Lyra, quien sabe cómo piensa exactamente su cobarde hermano y por supuesto que harán de las suyas más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _de hecho, Drago los resucito porque tiene en mente algo muy siniestro para ellos, ya que como acabas de ver, no bromeaba cuando dijo que aunque los restauro quedo graves daños, el Rey los revivió porque por su estupidez él pudo despertar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente y acabas de ver como esos dos son humillados ante el Caballero de la Noche, así como también la Kaioshin que resulto ser hermana de Zamasu, aunque no comparte sus ideales ni un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _no te preocupes, ya que Batman le mostro a Black que al robar el cuerpo de Goku también adquirió las debilidades de ser humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y por ello, ellas serán las que participen en el torneo, ya que también hay otras participantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _me disculpo por eso y como acabas de ver, no volvieron precisamente para causar problemas, ya que Drago tomo sus precauciones, después de todo, sabe que no puede confiar en ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _realmente sería genial poder conocerlos en persona, pero con Bob Kane ya no es posible…es una gran tristeza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pues ellos no serán los únicos, ya que Batman le mostro a Black que ahora tiene las debilidades de un humano y Lyra le corto un brazo a Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _siempre queda claro que si haces un trato con el diablo solo puedes terminar de una forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _Pinkie Pie es quizás una de las hijas de Batman que más pronto aprendió mucho de los trucos del Caballero de la Noche, como aparecer de la nada y sacar cosas de un sitio inexplicable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _para ellos tengo preparado algo mucho mejor o peor, de acuerdo al ojo con que quieras verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AydenValgreen4:** _Batman acaba de mostrarle a Black cual fue el mayor error que cometió al robar el cuerpo de Goku y Lyra dejo a Zamasu sin un brazo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no debería, después de todo, además de tener armas que poseen la luz de la verdadera justicia, cuentan con el mejor héroe de todos como su aliado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _es realmente difícil que algo o alguien sorprenda a Batman, ya que él es el maestro en eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y vaya que no les está yendo bien, ya que apenas regresaron y ya sufrieron una gran humillación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _en lo personal creo que Darkseid es más peligroso que Thanos, ya que él es el líder y dios de su mundo, además de que ha puesto a la Liga de la Justicia en jaque más de una vez y tiene una transformación que lo hace más temible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _ya casi tengo decididos quienes serán por participantes del Universo 2, ya que primero tenía que estar seguro con los del Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ahora solo nos queda esperar a que Drago manifieste sus planes ante sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _creo que Lyra te gano con Zamasu, ya que ella le corto el brazo a su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _veo que muchos esperan el combate entre ellos dos, realmente será algo que valga la pena, pero no esperes que ocurra a la primera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _la orden de Abzu será que todos los mantengan vigilados, ya que aunque Drago los revivió, no confía en nada en esos dos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y acabas de ver a Black y a Zamasu recibir un poco de humillación por todo lo que hicieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _honestamente creo que ellos dos no pudieron alcanzar ese estado y menos Broly, ya que Shen Long lo dijo, un Dios SSJ es un salvador nacido de la unión de almas nobles y Broly no es precisamente alguien noble. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _aún estoy decidiendo a quienes hacer participar, ya que también quiero incluir a las Guerreras Mágicas y algunas Sailor Scout. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _no te preocupes, ya estoy viendo cómo hacer aparecer al tuyo y los que faltan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _por ahora ese par de cobardes recibieron una dura lección de sus nuevos enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _recuerda que él se alimenta de almas malditas y llenas de dolor, sufrimiento, odio y maldad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _técnicamente Garnet es un solo ser, ella misma lo ha explicado de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _me alegra que te guste el fic y respondiendo a tus preguntas; es lo que he estado pensando en cada una de ellas, aunque aún no tengo decidido algo concreto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _no me tinca verla realmente, como dije, no soy fan de ese mono, pero busque el final que dijiste en Internet y tienes razón, es realmente emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _aunque Black y Zamasu han sido resucitados, realmente no están siendo una amenaza muy seria para Batman y sus hijas, especialmente porque el Caballero de la Noche sabe cómo lidiar con seres como ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _de hecho solo aparecieron Lyra y Gowazu, siendo la primera hermana de Zamasu, aunque totalmente avergonzada por lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Alexandra Ónix, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, Victoria Sumer, Zultanita, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Tenzalucard123, Josuke Joestar, Ryo Red, Odín, Black Hunter, FreedomGundam96, Hamon, AydenValgreen4, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Raft, Zeppeli, Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Razor Edge, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Amo del Vacío, Espadachín de la Luz, Seiryu.001, Súper Rock Ninja, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	52. Ataque de Dos Mundos Primera Parte

" _ **Para cumplir con sus malignos planes, Drago ha llamado el alma de Bill Clave, de Black y de Zamasu para que estén bajo su servicio, Bill fue destruido por Iluminator, quien resulto ser su hijo, mientras que Black y Zamasu han tenido un encuentro con la Bati Family, siendo humillados por Batman y por Lyra, la Kaioshin del Universo 1, quien además es la hermana de Zamasu…ahora, tanto Black como Zamasu deben someterse a la voluntad absoluta de Drago o tener un destino mucho peor que la muerte, mientras tanto, dos mundos del Universo 1 no están dispuestos a permitir que Drago destruya todo lo que intentan gobernar y es por ello que están preparándose para…"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 52**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 52 Ataque de dos mundos**

 **Primera Parte**

Pinkie Pie se encontraba paseando por la estación del metro de Ciudad Gótica, dando saltos alegremente, aunque realmente se encontraba patrullando, ya que Batman les indico que se dispersaran por la ciudad para poder vigilar la misma desde distintos ángulos, pero que si se encontraban con el Guasón entonces le informaran de inmediato.

Y Pinkie no se encontraba precisamente en la estación del metro, más bien se encontraba sentada en un vagón del metro, mismo que andaba en movimiento, mientras hacía aparecer varios pasteles ante ella, realmente no parecía preocuparla ni la velocidad ni el hecho de que iba en el vagón de un tren literalmente.

-¡Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas!-cantaba divertida, cuando vio que iban a pasar por debajo de un puente, Pinkie no se preocupó, solo siguió cantando con tranquilidad, cuando de pronto, una figura salto del puente y cayó justo frente a ella, tomándola por sorpresa.

La figura era chaparra, de piel rojiza y con un peinado parecido al afro, su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por lo que parecía ser una Gema, Pinkie no tardo en reconocerla como una Gema del Planeta Madre, más específicamente una Rubí.

-¡Dame tu bastón mocosa!-exigió Rubí-¡En nombre de las gloriosas Diamantes!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Pinkie Pie-¡Este bastón es mío y no soy mocosa, de hecho no tengo mocos en nariz!-señalo Pinkie Pie.

-¡Si claro!-expreso Rubí lanzándose al ataque.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman se encontraba en el techo de una iglesia, vigilando el lado norte de la ciudad, cuando recibió un informe de cada una de las Hijas de la Noche, todas le informaron lo mismo, que el lado de la ciudad que vigilaban estaba sin monitorear, pero aún faltaba el informe de una de sus hijas.

-¿Qué hay de ti Arlequín?-pregunto Batman, pero la chica no respondió-¿Arlequín?-repitió Batman, pero no hubo respuesta alguna y el Caballero de la Noche comenzó a preocuparse, para luego dirigirse hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Pinkie Pie.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Pinkie Pie estaba enfrascada en una batalla contra aquella Rubí, misma que le daba varios puñetazos en la cara, fue cuando Pinkie Pie contraataco con un puñetazo en el estómago de la Rubí y un golpe en el rostro, rápidamente, la Rubí a quien Steven llamo "Ojito" y por una extraña coincidencia, Pinkie Pie también la comenzó a llamar así, la sujeto del cuello aplicándole una llave.

-¡Suéltame!-exigió Pinkie Pie.

-¡Vamos! ¡Quiero oír ese crujido bien fuerte!-expreso Ojito apretando la fuerza que usaba, cuando de pronto, el tren se detuvo de golpe.

Ese fue el momento que Pinkie Pie aprovecho, para lanzar a Ojito por los aires, pero la Gema no soltó a Pinkie Pie y al momento en que la lanzo también se llevó a Pinkie Pie, fue cuando el tren volvió a moverse a gran velocidad, fue cuando Pinkie Pie le dio un codazo en el estómago, mismo que hizo que Ojito la soltara y antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Pinkie Pie sujeto a Ojito de la cabeza con una mano.

-¡Te vas a ir al diablo Gema malvada! ¡Tenga y esto más!-gritaba Pinkie Pie al tiempo que la golpeaba con fuerza en la cara.

Pinkie Pie entonces la levanto y la arrojo a la orilla del vagón en el que iban, quedando Pinkie Pie sobre Ojito, quien miro hacia atrás y vio el terrible problema en el que se encontraba-¡Por mis estrellas, esto se ve muy peligroso!-exclamo asustada.

-¿Verdad que si?-pregunto Pinkie Pie antes de volver a darle un puñetazo y Ojito contraataco con uno más.

Fue cuando Batman hizo acto de aparición en el Bati Móvil, viendo todo lo que pasaba en el vagón del tren, el Caballero de la Noche entrecerró los ojos al ver que Pinkie Pie estaba peleando con una Rubí, pero no era la Rubí que conocía, ya que su forma y el emblema en su pecho indicaban claramente de donde era, rápidamente acelero y comenzó a seguir al tren.

El Caballero de la Noche entonces vio que se estaban acercando peligrosamente a un túnel con una entrada bastante pequeña, apenas lo suficientemente grande para que el tren pasara, pero las dos combatientes del mismo no tendrían tanta suerte si llegaban hasta la entrada del túnel.

-¡Tenga esto y esto más!-gritaba Pinkie Pie al tiempo que le daba varios rodillazos en la cara de su oponente, fue cuando ambas vieron a donde se acercaban.

Gritando de alarma, hicieron lo único que podían hacer, saltar con rapidez del vagón y esperando lo mejor, el Bati Móvil llego al lugar exacto donde cayeron ambas y rápidamente bajo del mismo para buscar a Pinkie Pie, encontrándola tendida en lo que parecía ser un colchón hecho de envoltura de burbujas.

-¡Arlequín!-llamo Batman algo preocupado por una de sus nuevas hijas.

Pinkie Pie se levantó algo aturdida por el golpe-Ay Dios…que bueno que invoque esta envoltura de burbujas-dijo Pinkie Pie al tiempo que comenzaba a reventarlas.

Batman solo pudo quedarse con una expresión seria, después de todo, esa era una clara señal de que Pinkie Pie se encontraba perfectamente, fue cuando un gemido de dolor llamo su atención y al voltear se topó con la Rubí con la Gema en su ojo izquierdo.

-Oh…ahora si me dolió…-reconoció, ya que terminó estrellándose con fuerza contra el suelo y para acabarla de amolar, un contenedor de basura le cayó encima debido a la fuerza del impacto.

Batman se acercó a la Rubí y se preparó para sujetarla, pero entonces, un rayo amarillo salió de la nada y fue cuando Batman vio una pequeña nave roja en el cielo, misma que pertenecía al Planeta Madre, lo que significaban los refuerzos de aquella Rubí, una vez que recogieron a su integrante lastimada, la nave se alejó rápidamente del lugar.

El Caballero de la Noche no necesitaba ser el más grande detective del mundo ni nada por el estilo para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando y rápidamente activo la comunicación-Hijas de la Noche, reúnanse cuanto antes en la Bati Cueva, tenemos un nuevo problema con el cual lidiar-indico Batman con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio Deboness**

La Diosa de la Destrucción se encontraba tomando un poco de té, cuando Xiang hizo acto de aparición, su expresión era bastante seria, parecía tener muy malas noticias para su Diosa, la cual no tardo en alzar la vista para ver a su ángel.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Xiang?-pregunto Deboness

-Parece ser que finalmente ha ocurrido, he detectado la presencia de algunas Gemas del Planeta Madre, al parecer las Diamantes quieren apoderarse de las Armas Celestiales, al igual que Darkseid-informo Xiang.

Deboness miro el contenido de su taza con expresión seria y alzo la vista hacia el cielo-¿Ya apareció en la Tierra personalmente?-pregunto con seriedad.

Xiang negó con la cabeza-Al parecer no quiere tener que ver a los guerreros de Drago hasta tener las armas en su poder, sabe que tratar de enfrentar a Drago directamente sería una sentencia de muerte segura-explico Xiang-pero aparentemente tiene planeado enviar a su equipo de elite-.

-Las Furias-dedujo Deboness con expresión seria y un brillo de molestia en sus ojos-habrá que ir a poner en su lugar a esos tipos-.

-Eso nos tomara al menos una media hora-le recordó Xiang.

-No importa, informo a nuestros aliados en la Tierra que se preparen para la posible llegada de unas putas que tal vez necesiten recordar que hay cosas que ni su amo puede poseer-indico Deboness y Xiang asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Apocolyps**

Darkseid se encontraba sentado en su trono, cuando Granny Goodness hizo acto de aparición, acompañada por las temibles Furias, las guerreras más poderosas y temidas de todo el universo, únicamente superadas por la Diosa Deboness y el mismo Darkseid.

-Ya tienen su misión y aunque las Furias aun no tienen un líder que las guie del modo adecuado confió plenamente en que no me defraudaran-señalo Darkseid entrecerrando los ojos.

-No se preocupe poderoso Darkseid, esas chiquillas no serán una amenaza para nosotras-aseguro Granny con una sonrisa de confianza y eso basto para que Darkseid se levantara con furia.

-¡No las subestimes! ¡Ese fue mi error cuando pelee con Batman y él consiguió matarme, lo subestime y caí en la batalla, ustedes no hagan lo mismo, especialmente!-Darkseid mostro una grabación de la batalla de las Hijas de la Noche contra Drago, donde las chicas usaban sus armas para lastimar al rey y devolverlo a su encierro-¡Ellas pudieron darle batalla a la Bestia del Mal, así que no deben bajar la guardia en ningún momento, sino fuera por el hecho de que los ejércitos de la Bestia ya han despertado iría personalmente, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que él se entere de mi presencia, no hasta tener esas armas que pueden asegurarme su destrucción!-.

-No lo defraudaremos poderoso Darkseid-aseguro Granny haciendo una reverencia ante el omnipotente ser y retirándose junto con las Furias, mientras que Darkseid volvía a sentarse en su trono con semblante pensativo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Batman revisaba los archivos de las Gemas del Planeta Madre, desde que las conoció comenzó a hacer sus investigaciones, basándose en informes que las Crystal Gems le dieron, especialmente Rose Cuarzo y con algunos documentos guardados en la base de los Linternas Verdes.

-Si son Gemas ¿Cuál es el problema? Creí que eran nuestras aliadas-señalo Rainbow.

-No todas lo son-señalo Sunset de brazos cruzados, ganándose una mirada de todas sus amigas.

-Sunset tiene razón-dijo Batman con seriedad-la mayoría de las Gemas del Planeta Madre sirven a las Diamantes, 3 Gemas de alto rango que gobiernan a todas las demás y ellas han odiado a la Tierra por siglos, especialmente después de que nuestro planeta fuera el escenario de la derrota de Diamante Rosa-explico Batman.

-¿Diamante Rosa?-Twilight se quedó confundida ante las palabras de su maestro.

-La Gran Autoridad del Diamante, compuesta por Diamante Blanco, Amarillo, Azul y Rosa o por lo menos así era hasta que Rose Cuarzo derroto a Diamante Rosa, salvando a la Tierra de la opresión del Planeta Madre y así fue como las Crystal Gems nacieron y se quedaron a vivir en nuestro planeta-explico Batman.

-Pero ¿Por qué motivos enviaron tropas a la Tierra?-pregunto Rarity.

-¿Y por qué razón querían quitarme mi Bastón? ¿Qué no saben que sin mi Bastón no puedo hacer lluvia de chocolate?-cuestiono Pinkie Pie con terror.

-Si…creo que quieren el Bastón para algo mejor que eso-dijo Rainbow.

-No estás tan alejada de la verdad, Dash-informo Batman-las Diamantes quieren las 7 armas, porque quieren usarlas en caso de que Drago ataque su mundo-.

Se hizo un largo silencio ante la declaración de Batman, mientras las Hijas de la Noche se veían entre sí sin comprender lo que Batman quería decirles con esto, después de todo, hasta donde ellas sabían, eran las únicas que podían usar las Armas Celestiales, como si Batman adivinara lo que pensaba se adelantó a continuar.

-Sé que no comprenden por qué quieren robarles las armas, pero las Diamantes son seres sumamente arrogantes y eso las hace ignorantes, ellas deben creer que si unos débiles humanos son capaces de usar esas armas contra la Bestia del Mal, entonces ellas también pueden hacerlo-explico Batman.

-Entonces… ¿Drago es conocido en todo el Universo?-pregunto Fluttershy temerosa.

-En todos los Universos de hecho-corrigió Batman-la crueldad y maldad de Drago es legendaria en millones de mundos, aunque lo llaman de muchos nombres siempre es el mismo ser maligno, incluso seres como Darkseid temen enfrentarse a él y a su maldad-.

-¿Cree entonces que todos ellos trataran de robar nuestras armas?-pregunto Applejack.

-Es una posibilidad-reconoció Batman.

-¡Pues que lo intenten!-declaro Rainbow golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño-¡Porque no dejare que nadie me robe mi arma!-.

Twilight dio un paso al frente y quedo al lado de su maestro-Si Drago es el enemigo en común de cientos de Universos ¿Por qué no nos unimos todos para luchar contra él?-pregunto Twilight con esperanza en su tono de voz.

Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a todas las chicas y Sunset miro a su amiga casi con admiración, pero Batman negó con la cabeza-Hay seres que preferirían la total aniquilación a tener que trabajar al lado de una raza que consideran inferior y despreciable-.

-¿Quién diría que hasta los alienígenas son racistas?-expreso Applejack con fastidio.

-Pero si todos nos uniéramos en contra de él quizás podríamos vencerlo-dijo Twilight mirando a Batman con esperanza.

Batman no respondió de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo miro fijamente a Twilight, la cual se quedó algo asustada, ya que temía haber dicho algo malo, pero entonces Batman le puso una mano en el hombro y la chica alzo la vista hacia su maestro, quien solo sonrió con tristeza.

-Ojala fuera tan simple, ojala todos supieran que aunque somos de mundos diferentes, tenemos pensamientos diferentes, entre otras cosas, tenemos muchas cosas en común, como el Universo donde vivimos y el deseo de vivir-expreso Batman-pero desgraciadamente las cosas nunca han sido tan fáciles-.

-¡Pero…!-.

-Twilight-la voz de Sunset captó la atención de Twilight, cuando la peli violeta volteo a ver a su amiga, esta tenía los ojos cerrados y continuaba de brazos cruzados-ni Superman ni la Mujer Maravilla quisieron ayudar cuando Drago ataco la primera vez-le recordó.

Twilight no necesitaba ser una genio para comprender las palabras de su amiga, era cierto, ellos dos fueron de los más grandes héroes del mundo y cuando el mundo los necesito de nuevo no quisieron hacer nada para salvarlo, solo miraron con odio al Caballero de la Noche.

-Las cosas nunca son tan sencillas-dijo Batman con tono serio y algo triste.

Antes de poder continuar con la charla, la alarma de la cueva comenzó a sonar y Batman se acercó a la computadora, comenzando a trabajar, vio que las noticias mostraban la nave de las Rubís, mismas que abandonaron la misma y se fusionaron en una sola Rubí gigante, además de una Gema que parecía ser una Ágata y un ejército de Amatistas.

-Parece que esas Gemas pidieron muchos refuerzos-observo Sunset al ver que más energía extraterrestre era detectada al otro lado de la ciudad.

Pero Batman no estaba seguro de que fuera el Planeta Madre y comenzó a registrar el lugar, abriendo mucho los ojos al descubrir que esa era energía de Apocolyps-No-dijo por debajo al descubrir que Darkseid ya había enviado por las armas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Granny apareció al frente de las Furias, las cuales estaban ansiosas por comenzar la destrucción de toda la ciudad y de asesinar a las chiquillas que poseían las armas que Darkseid quería para poder vencer a la Bestia del Mal.

-¡Busquen esas armas legendarias, destruyan toda esta mugrosa ciudad si es necesario, pero tráiganlas!-indico Granny con una sonrisa sádica-¡Pronto Darkseid poseerá las armas para someter a la Bestia del Mal!-sentencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde su prisión, Drago pudo sentir el incremento de energía inusual en la Tierra, no tuvo que ser uno de los seres más poderosos de los Universos para saber de qué se trataba y se rio de manera divertida, así como también con un tono sumamente diabólico y aterrador.

-Darkseid, Diamantes, siempre sobrestiman sus capacidades, pero si creen que será tan fácil obtener esas armas y más aún usarlas en mi contra, entonces son más estúpidos de lo que creí-expreso Drago con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos, para luego deleitarse con la destrucción que ambos planetas estaban causando en la Tierra, ya quería ver lo que estaba a punto de manifestarse ahí.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Los Maestros Oscuros estaban hablando sobre la planeación del gran evento que asegurara el retorno de Drago, cuando de pronto, el portal por el cual se comunicaban con su amo se abrió y los malignos ojos del Rey aparecieron en la misma.

-¿Qué sucede amo?-pregunto Abzu arrodillándose, seguido por sus compañeros.

-Al parecer Darkseid y las Diamantes están planeando un ataque contra la Tierra, quieren obtener las Armas Celestiales de las chiquillas para usarlas contra mí, asegúrense de que no arruinen todo lo que he planeado, una vez que sea libre me encargare personalmente de ellos y de todos los que creyeron que podían traicionarme-sentencio Drago.

Los Maestros Oscuros asintieron, Abzu se levantó y alzo la mano-¡Bareloc!-invoco y su General hizo acto de aparición-¡Lleva a los demás generales y jinetes a Ciudad Gótica, asegúrense de que los ejércitos de Apocolyps y del Planeta Madre no arruinen los planes del amo!-.

-Como ordene-dijo Bareloc haciendo una reverencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Ágata iba al frente de todo el ejército de Gemas que fue enviado por las armas que podían dañar a la Bestia del Mal, no tenía intención alguna de fallarles a sus Diamantes y regresar con las manos vacías, después de todo, aún tenía que decirles sobre las rebeldes que llegaron al zoológico de la fallecida Diamante Rosa.

-¡Muévanse y localicen a esas chiquillas! ¡No podemos fallar, es una misión importante para las Diamantes!-indico Ágata-¡Con esas armas hasta la Bestia del Mal se someterá al poder de las Diamantes!-.

-Yo no contaría con eso-dijo una voz, captando la atención de todas las Gemas, quienes al voltear se toparon con Granny y las Furias-vaya, vaya, miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí, al parecer el Planeta Madre también quiere apoderarse de lo que le pertenece a Darkseid por derecho-.

Al escuchar eso, Ágata encaro a la anciana inmortal con furia-¡No sé qué creen que hacen aquí, pero esas armas le pertenece a la Gran Autoridad del Diamante, así como todo el Universo!-.

-Error, esas armas, así como todo el universo le pertenecen a Darkseid-señalo Granny sonriendo de manera diabólica.

Las Gemas del Planeta Madre, así como las fuerzas de Apocolyps se miraban fijamente, las Furias estaban más que ansiosas por dar batalla, al igual que las Amatistas y Jaspe que iban en cada uno de los ejércitos, una batalla por el control de armas que podrían darles la ventaja e incluso la victoria en contra de la Bestia del Mal.

Ambos ejércitos se miraban fijamente, esperando ver quien daría el primer movimiento, Granny mantenía una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro, después de todo, sus Furias eran invencibles, no existía nadie que pudiera pelear contra ellas, eran las guerreras perfectas.

Justo cuando se iba a desatar el combate mortal entre los dos ejércitos, un grito capto la atención de ambos bandos-¡Esperen!-al voltear hacia un edificio, se toparon con las Hijas de la Noche, siendo Pinkie Pie la que había lanzado el grito-¡Dejen ir por palomitas para poder disfrutar de esto!-.

Sus amigas miraron a Pinkie Pie con alarma, después de todo, el plan cuando arribaron y vieron la situación fue dejar que ambas fuerzas se destruyeran entre ellas para luego encargarse de los que quedaran en pie, pero ahora…pues tendrían que tener un cambio de planes radical.

-¡Pinkie Pie!-regañaron Applejack y Sunset.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah sí el plan! Upsi-se disculpó con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡Son ellas!-exclamo Granny.

-¡Las poseedoras de las armas que pueden destruir a la Bestial!-grito Ágata.

-¡Atrápenlas!-ordenaron ambas comandantes de cada grupo.

-Ah…creo que debemos optar por una retirada táctica-dijo Fluttershy, pues estaban superadas en número.

-Concuerdo-dijo Sunset, ella había escuchado sobre las Furias y sabía que atacarlas de frente sin una estrategia era demasiado peligroso.

Las chicas emprendieron la retirada táctica, su intención era llevar a todas esas locas fuera de la ciudad, a un sitio donde no pudieran lastimar a inocentes, todo eso fue visto por Bareloc y sus compañeros, los cuales también esperaban la oportunidad para poder atacar.

-¿No deberíamos intervenir?-pregunto Diagon con seriedad.

-Primero observemos como se desarrolla la situación y luego los atacamos, le enseñaremos al Planeta Madre y a Apocolyps que nadie desafía el poder de los infiernos-sentencio Bareloc con una sonrisa maligna.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche llevaron a ambas fuerzas a las afueras de la ciudad, donde fueron interceptadas por Lashina, la cual sonrió de manera siniestra al tener en su poder a las poseedoras de las armas que su amo quería para poder dominar a la Bestia del Mal.

-¿Ya se iban?-pregunto sonriendo de manera siniestra y lanzando un golpe con sus vendajes, mismo que fue detenido por Applejack.

-¡Solo queríamos llevarlas a donde no dañaran a inocentes!-declaro lanzando un golpe con su látigo.

Para asombro de Applejack, Lashina también detuvo el golpe con su látigo y ambas comenzaron a forcejar en un intento por tratar de someter a la otra, fue cuando Stompa apareció y se dispuso a aplastar a Applejack, hecho que fue captado por Rainbow, pero antes de que la velocista entrara en acción, una nueva figura femenina apareció de la nada, pateando a Stompa y provocando que Lashina se distrajera, momento que Applejack aprovecho para lanzarla por los aires.

Justo en el momento en que se estrelló contra el suelo, Granny, el resto de las Furias y el ejército del Planeta Madre aparecieron, cuando Granny vio quien había salvado a Applejack gruño y miro con odio a la mujer.

-Barda-.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Big Barda, antigua líder de las Furias y quien tuvo el suficiente valor para atreverse a traicionar a Darkseid por proteger a la Tierra-Hola viejas amigas, que gusto verlas de nuevo-.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Rarity.

-Su nombre es Barda-dijo Batman apareciendo de las sombras-es una aliada, con Apocolyps y el Planeta Madre atacando tuve que ir por un poco de ayuda extra contra ellos-.

La ayuda extra de Batman resultaron ser las Crystal Gems, Dante, Aled, así como también el apoyo de un robot negro con detalles amarillos, Tiene la apariencia de un hombre humano, mismo que respondía al nombre de Tetrax, así como también un hombre alto 1,85cm de cabello castaño largo y alborotado, ojos azulados y un tono de piel claro, viste un pantalón de color verde, usa una túnica negra con tonos rojos terminada en capucha con pico, junto a una capa del mismo tono, y a su vez portando una armadura que consiste en un peto, faldón, rodilleras, espinilleras, brazales todos de color gris que respondía al nombre de Cole Phentom.

-Esto va a ser muy interesante-dijo Bareloc sonriendo levemente ante aquella visión, desde su escondite.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Viajando por el Universo, Deboness se mostraba cada vez más fastidiada por el hecho de que no parecían estar ni cerca de la Tierra-¿Todavía no Xiang? A este paso esas putas de otros mundos destruirán la Tierra antes de que lleguemos-.

-Puedo ir más rápido, pero le recuerdo que a usted le gusta apreciar el paisaje mientras viajamos-dijo Xiang sonriendo divertida.

-¡Pero esta no es una de esas ocasiones!-exclamo Deboness un poco molesta.

-Muy bien, entonces le recomiendo que se sujete fuerte-dijo Xiang aumentando la velocidad-a este paso llegaremos en solo 10 minutos al campo de batalla-.

-Esa es una buena noticia-dijo Deboness esperando llegara para después dirigirse al Planeta Madre y a Apocolyps a encargarse de los líderes de ambos planetas por su insolencia.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Planeta Madre y Apocolyps quieren apoderarse de las Armas Celestiales para usarlas en contra de Drago, ahora una batalla entre 3 mundos se ha desatado ¿Quién vencerá? ¿Qué es lo que pasara con las chicas y sus armas?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Estos son las participantes del Universo 2, convocadas por Lady Jerez para participar en el Torneo de Poder**

 **Lucy, Anahí, Marina, Sailor Urano y Neptuno, Tohru, Fafnir, Elma, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars**

 **¿Qué les parece? ¿Alguna que quieran cambiar?**

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO RESPONDER A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO HOY SALI TARDE DEL TRABAJO Y SOLO QUERIA LLEGAR A SUBIR EL CAPITULO, VER DB SUPER Y DORMIR…EN SERIO…LO LAMENTO MUCHO, PERO LES PROMETO QUE RESPONDERE A TODOS EN EL SIGUIENTE COMO ES COSTUMBRE**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _realmente solo no tiene nada que ver, el orden no es importante en sí en la lista, ya verás lo que quiero decir más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _después de esa aplastante derrota tendrán mucho tiempo para que se recuperen, además de que Abzu no se fía de ellos ni un poco como para confiarles misiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa K. Judo:** _me alegra eso, porque ellos ya son oficialmente los peleadores del Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _eso es algo que estoy considerando, ya que he preparado grandes sorpresas para algunos Universos, especialmente para el Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _realmente hay que pensar a quien le fue peor, si a Black o a Zamasu, porque Batman le mostro a Black el error que cometió y Zamasu perdió un brazo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso y más le espera en este fic, ya que Drago no tolera los fracasos y tiene grandes planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _los Kaioshin vienen siendo el opuesto de los Dioses Destructores, mientras ellos destruyen, los Kaioshin crean. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _aun la estoy preparando, solo espera un poco más, ya que ahora tienen otros problemas con los cuales lidiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _porque en estos casos se necesitó de una ayuda un poco más mística y espiritual, así como también a guerreros que alcancen el nivel espiritual y divino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y Batman le mostro a Black que ahora era un simple humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _Lyra es respetuosa, amable y a diferencia de su hermano, ama a los humanos, pero realmente no soporta lo que él hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _siempre me divertía la aparición de ese hombre, especialmente como se peleaba con Jack y las maravillas que hablaba de su esposa, bien dicen que el amor es ciego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _aunque Drago los revivió, su historial no los hace precisamente seres confiables y por eso tomo precauciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _una de las primeras que les espera a ese par de cobardes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _eso es algo seguro, especialmente ahora que vieron que perdieron su inmortalidad y que Black no es tan duro como pensaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _solo te diré que no esperes que ellos estén en el torneo, ya que aunque son poderosos, tampoco sería buena idea llevarlos ante la Presencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _honestamente creo que esa era su única ventaja, yo no entiendo cómo es que humillaba a Goku si realmente no era nada fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y para herir más su orgullo, fue su propia hermana quien se lo corto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _si, vi que muchos no estaban conformes con Diana y quería ver a Lapis en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _será más duro y difícil de olvidar si se toma en cuenta que fue su hermana quien se lo corto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _aún les quedan muchas humillaciones, por eso no te preocupes, tengo en mente algo especial para ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues hasta el momento no se ha visto que Lapis tenga la habilidad de usar un arma, aunque no creo que la necesite, ya que el agua en sí es su arma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente y como viste, aunque son hermanos y creen en la justicia, Lyra no comparte esa enferma idea de Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _pues ya viste quienes son las que serán convocadas por Jerez, ahora solo hay que ver si quieren que alguna cambie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _creo que eso es algo que muchos esperábamos ver en la serie, lástima que no fue así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _realmente me decepciono mucho el final que tuvo Zamasu, fueron bastante capítulos innecesarios para que al final tuviera una muerte compasiva, realmente me molesto mucho eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y no olvides a la hermana de Zamasu, quien le dejo un gran trauma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _esa si es una película que quisiera ver, aunque si he de ser franco le apuesto a Godzilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _Batman siempre encuentra el modo de lidiar con todos sus adversarios, sin importar lo invencibles que crean ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _eso fue solo el principio de lo que les espera, ya que Drago no tolera traiciones ni fracasos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _es Batman, no hay nada que él no pueda hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _recuerda que Batman ha lidiado con tipos mucho peores que ese patético villano, Darkseid entre ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _tranquilo, lo estoy preparando todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por ahora hay otro asunto que atender, ya que tanto Darkseid como las Diamantes quieren las armas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _en serio me extraño y molesto que hayan alargado tanto su saga, realmente no se comparan en nada con Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AydenValgreen4:** _un ejemplo de que no todos salen como el resto de sus familias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Lisa K Judo, Olivia, Éire, Zultanita, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Josuke Joestar, Odín, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Zeppeli, Joestar, The Shadow Void, El Monitor, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Razor Edge, Whitekiller09, Seiryu.001, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Tenzalucard123, Cazador Argentino, Zeus, Hades, AydenValgreen4,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	53. Ataque de Dos Mundos Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Darkseid se enteró de la existencia de las Armas Celestiales, mismas que poseen el poder para lastimar a la Bestia del Mal, así que ha enviado a las Furias a robarlas para poder usarlas en contra de Drago, pero…el Planeta Madre también pensó en la misma estrategia y envió a sus fuerzas por las Armas, ahora una devastadora batalla está librándose a las afueras de Ciudad Gótica para proteger a las Hijas de la Noche y a sus respectivas armas, mientras tanto, Lady Deboness y Xiang se dirigen lo más rápido posible hacia la Tierra para poder frenar esta locura antes de que sea irreparable ¿será posible que lleguen a tiempo? Las armas están en gran peligro"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 53**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 53 Ataque de dos mundos**

 **Segunda Parte**

La batalla por las Armas Celestiales continuaba, era literalmente un todos contra todos, ya que los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia protegían a las chicas de las garras de las fuerzas del Planeta Madre y de Apocolyps, los cuales también luchaban entre ellos para poder apoderarse de esas armas y llevárselas a sus respectivos amos.

-¡Esto sí que es una locura!-exclamo Rarity lanzando su Tenssen contra una de las Rubís que por poco le cae encima por sorpresa, derribándola y dejándola tendida en el suelo.

-¿Bromeas? ¡A mí me encanta patear traseros de extraterrestres lunáticos!-declaro Rainbow lanzando un golpe con su Lanza, mismo que golpeo con fuerza a una de las Furias.

-¡A ti solo te encanta ganarle a todos, eres demasiado ególatra!-señalo Sunset deteniendo el disparo de un arma del Planeta Madre, devolviéndosela a las Gemas.

Pancita estaba oculta detrás de algunos cuantos árboles, buscando al resto de sus tropas para poder fusionarse y poder pelear contra todos esos sujetos súper poderosos, después de todo, no estaba tan loca como tratar de pelear contra las mejores guerreras de todo Apocolyps, eso sería literalmente un apto suicida.

Poco a poco comenzó a retroceder, cuando de pronto choco con alguien, con algo de miedo alzo la vista y se topó con la expresión seria de Garnet, la cual se mantenía de brazos cruzados, Pancita solo sonrió con muchos nervios para luego tratar de actuar con completa naturalidad.

-¿No hay rencores por lo de antes, verdad?-pregunto nerviosa.

Por toda respuesta, Garnet le dio un puñetazo que lanzo a la Rubí por los aires, misma que se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo-Ahora ya no los hay-dijo sonriendo levemente, aunque realmente se sentía muy satisfecha por lo que acababa de hacer.

 **(Nota: no sé qué piensen ustedes, pero siento que esa pequeña Rubí se merecía eso y más, aunque por el momento bastara con eso)**

Piernitas también se mantenía oculta, aunque por ella era porque se encontraba sumamente asustada ante lo que veían sus ojos, realmente era aterrador, fue cuando una voz se escuchó detrás de ella, una que sonaba sumamente sádica y cruel.

-Vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí-con mucho miedo, Piernitas volteo y se topó con la sonrisa sádica de Granny-una de las patéticas Rubís del Planeta Madre, es increíble que esas tontas Diamantes hayan enviado a un montón de inútiles como ustedes a cumplir con esta tarea, pues lamento decirles que eso no servirá de nada, ya que muy pronto Darkseid será el poseedor de esas armas que pueden dañar a la Bestia-.

Granny se dispuso a acabar con esa inocente Rubí, cuando un rayo la golpeo con fuerza, estrellándola contra un árbol, la responsable de aquel ataque fue Twilight, quien rápidamente corrió al lado de la Rubí y la miro con preocupación, aunque la pequeña Rubí se asustó un poco y se esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que paso a continuación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto con genuina preocupación, dejando a la Rubí sorprendida.

-Ah…si…-respondió sorprendida y confundida por ver que esa humana estaba preocupada por ella, algo que ni siquiera las Diamantes mostraban hacia ella.

Twilight sonrió al escuchar eso sumamente aliviada, cuando la voz de alguien llamo la atención de ambas-¿Salvando a un enemigo? ¡La misma clase de debilidad que Batman ejerce, realmente se nota que eres una de sus discípulas!-declaro con enojo.

-¡Y no podría sentirme más orgullosa de eso!-aseguro Twilight sonriendo desafiante, al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia.

Granny gruño sumamente molesta ante aquella sonrisa de la chica-¡Entonces vas a morir!-bramo lanzándose contra ella.

Sunset se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y una mirada llena de preocupación apareció en su rostro, sus amigas y el propio Batman estaban ocupados con el resto de las fuerzas del Planeta Madre y las Furias, la Liga de la Justicia también estaban ocupados con esos lunáticos, nadie se daba cuenta que estaban siendo observados en todo momento.

-¿Qué coños estamos haciendo? ¿Por qué no actuamos y acabamos con ambos ejércitos ahora que podemos?-pregunto Zymoth.

-No es necesario, presiento que estamos a punto de presenciar la derrota de ambos ejércitos y nosotros no tendremos que mover ni un solo dedo, además, permaneciendo aquí podrás obtener algo muy útil para tus experimentos-señalo Bareloc sonriendo malignamente.

-Eso me gustaría-reconoció Zymoth.

La batalla continuaba, Twilight esquivaba los ataques de Granny, quien demostraba que a pesar de ser una anciana era sumamente imponente, lo mejor era mantenerse alejada de ella y atacarla a distancia, esa era su mejor estrategia, especialmente cuando se encontraba sola ante esa anciana súper poderosa.

-¡Hay un modo de terminar con todo y que sigas con vida!-declaro Granny.

-¿Y cuál sería ese?-pregunto Twilight retrocediendo al esquivar un nuevo golpe de parte de Granny.

-¡Entregándome tu arma y diciéndoles a tus amigas que hagan lo mismo!-declaro Granny sonriendo diabólicamente, antes de recibir una patada de parte de Ágata, la cual miro a Twilight con una sonrisa maligna.

-¡Si alguien se quedara con las Armas Celestiales serán las Diamantes!-aseguro sonriendo y lanzándose contra Twilight, pero entonces sintió que su cuerpo quedaba atrapado en algo.

Batman había reaccionado y enredo un lazo en Ágata, mismo que paso a Tetrax, quien comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, para luego lanzarla por los aires, la Gema se estrelló con fuerza contra varios árboles y el Caballero de la Noche sonrió ante eso, para luego esquivar el ataque de una de las Amatistas.

-Dan todo por sus Diamantes y no parecen darse cuenta de que para ellas ustedes no son nada más que Gemas a las cuales pueden desechar en el momento que quieran-expreso Batman con frialdad.

-¡Silencio humano!-bramo la Amatista lanzando un golpe más, mismo que Batman esquivo.

Twilight se dispuso a ir a ayudar a su maestro, pero algo la sujeto de su capa, cuando se dio la vuelta vio que se trataba de Granny, la cual tenía una sonrisa sumamente siniestra en su rostro, la chica trato de liberarse del agarre, pero Granny le dio un poderoso jalón y la estrello contra un árbol, todo ante la mirada de Sunset, quien en su distracción fue derribada por las Furias.

Los Generales de las Tinieblas vieron todo-¡Habrá que interferir!-expreso Diagon disponiéndose a ir a la batalla.

Pero Bareloc lo detuvo-No es necesario, ella ya está aquí para poner en su lugar a ambos mundos-explico sonriendo de manera siniestra.

Twilight quedo algo aturdida después de ser lanzada por Granny, cuando se estaba recuperando, vio que Granny estaba justo frente a ella con una sonrisa sumamente siniestra y muy diabólica, la líder de las Furias se dispuso a acabar con ella, Barda vio todo y quiso ir a ayudarla, pero sus antiguas compañeras le cerraron el paso.

-Debiste haberme dado el arma cuando pudiste hacerlo, ahora solo te espera una muerte sumamente dolorosa, espero que tengas tiempo para arrepentirte en el infierno-sentencio Granny levantado el brazo y preparando el golpe final, lanzándolo con suma fuerza hacia el pecho de Twilight, si el golpe se completaba le detendría el corazón y entonces…

-¡Twilight!-grito Sunset con angustia al ver eso y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Twilight solo pudo protegerse con sus brazos y esperar el golpe, mismo que nunca llego, ya que un destello de luz salió de la nada, interponiéndose entre Granny y Twilight, para sorpresa de la mentora de las Furias, aquel destello de luz capto la atención de todos y detuvo la batalla de golpe.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=hJdIFOEHew4)**

Ya que quien apareció para defender a Twilight no fue otra que la mismísima Lady Deboness, la cual sujeto a Granny de la mano, cuando la anciana se dio cuenta de quién era comenzó a palidecer, al igual que todos los presentes, porque cuando ella aparecía significaban graves problemas para todos.

Deboness sujeto con fuerza la mano de Granny y la apretó, dominándola con facilidad-Lady…Lady…Deboness…-expreso asustada.

-Debiste haber hecho caso a tu propia advertencia, ahora recibirás lo que te mereces-sentencio Deboness alzando su mano y acercándola al rostro de Granny-y otra cosa, Darkseid jamás habría podido usar las Armas Celestiales ¡Hakai!-invoco Deboness usando la técnica mortal de la destrucción.

Granny lanzo un grito de dolor, antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a desfragmentarse, ante los ojos aterrados de las Furias y de las Gemas del Planeta Madre, convirtiéndose en polvo, Deboness se llevó ambos brazos a la espalda y espero a que alguien dijera algo.

Ágata estaba más cerca de todos, había presenciado todo en vivo y directo, ahora estaba temblando de miedo y su miedo aumento cuando Deboness le apunto con dos dedos, aplicándole la misma técnica, provocando que Ágata comenzara a desaparecer también del mismo modo que Granny.

-¿Qué? ¡No…no!-suplicaba sin dejar de desaparecer.

-Aunque sus formas físicas sean solo ilusiones o destellos de luz no hay nada que un Dios Destructor no pueda destruir-explico Xiang sonriendo con total tranquilidad.

Las Furias y las Gemas del Planeta Madre quedaron estáticas ante eso, mientras la Liga de la Justicia no sabía que pensar al respecto, Batman solo sonrió, ya que se imaginaba que Deboness aparecería en persona para poner en su lugar a todos esos ejércitos, los Generales sonrieron ante eso y decidieron retirarse del lugar.

Deboness volteo a ver a Twilight y se acercó a ella, le extendió la mano y esta acepto, estrechándole la mano y levantándose ayudado por la Diosa-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto de manera amistosa.

-Sí, gracias a usted-respondió Twilight, mientras el resto de la familia se acercaba a ella.

-Veo que llego a tiempo-dijo Batman cruzado de brazos.

-¿Sabía que vendría?-pregunto Deboness mirando a Batman con sorpresa.

-Lo supuse cuando exclamaron que venían por las Armas Celestiales-explico Batman con una leve sonrisa.

Deboness solo sonrió ante eso y miro a los dos ejércitos extraterrestres-Vuelvan a sus respectivos planetas ahora mismo, yo iré en poco tiempo para tener una charla con sus respectivos líderes-explico Deboness con una expresión sumamente seria y severa.

Las Furias y las Gemas se quedaron aterradas, antes de que Deboness los viera de manera amenazadoramente, eso basto para que todos escaparan de vuelta a sus planetas sin replicar ni decir nada, incluso las Furias sabían que no tenía caso enfrentarse a la Diosa de la Destrucción, esperaban que Darkseid pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Una vez que los dos ejércitos se retiraron, Batman miro a Deboness, la Diosa le sonrió de manera amistosa-No se preocupen, me asegurare de que no intenten algo como esto de nuevo-aseguro sonriéndole.

-Tenga cuidado, aunque las Diamantes no pueden hacer nada contra usted, Darkseid es otra historia-le recordó Batman con tono serio.

-Lo sé, por suerte tengo la ayuda de Xiang, andando-dijo tomando a su ángel de la espalda y ambas se retiraron.

Las Hijas de la Noche se quedaron confundidas ante aquella acción de la Diosa Destructora-¿En serio? ¿Sin alabarnos ni decirnos lo mucho que estamos mejorando?-pregunto Rainbow.

-En serio debes recordar que siguen siendo dioses-le recordó Applejack con ternura.

-Parece que todo salió bien-observo Tetrax.

-Por ahora-Batman ya sospechaba que esa batalla había sido observada por los Ejércitos de las Tinieblas, después de todo, ellos no se arriesgarían a que otros se apoderaran de lo que supuestamente le pertenece a Drago.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Planeta Madre**

Deboness y Xiang aparecieron ante la Gran Autoridad del Diamante, al ver a la Diosa de la Destrucción en su mundo, Blanco, Amarillo y Azul se alarmaron, incluso ellas sabían reconocer la superioridad de la Diosa de la Destrucción y su presencia siempre causaba temor.

-¡Gran Deboness!-exclamo Blanco arrodillándose, seguida por las demás.

-¿A que debemos su presencia el día de hoy?-pregunto Amarillo.

Deboness mantuvo una expresión fría en todo momento antes de responder-Vine aquí para llamarles la atención por lo que acaban de hacer, intentar robar las Armas Celestiales de las elegidas, eso fue algo sumamente estúpido, realmente estúpido, si lo hubieran hecho habrían puesto en peligro a todos los universos, además de que nunca podrían haberlas usado-explico Deboness-se lo ignorantes que son, ustedes piensan que solo porque ellas son humanas y pueden usarlas, ustedes también podrían hacerlo, pero no se trata de eso, se trata de ser dignas y ninguna de ustedes lo es-.

-Pero…-la mirada de Deboness silencio a las Diamantes.

-Les he tolerado muchas cosas; el Clúster, sus intentos de colonizar a la Tierra, entre otras cosas y todo porque he tratado de ser empática con ustedes por la pérdida de su querida Diamante Rosa, pero esto va más allá de lo que he podido tolerar-explico Deboness mirándolas con un poco de tristeza, pero sin dejar su expresión de furia-por lo tanto he decidido darles un pequeño recordatorio de que nunca intenten algo contra esas chicas o contra la Tierra-.

Las Diamantes se vieron entre sí sumamente confundidas y preocupadas-¿Recordatorio?-pregunto Azul temerosa.

Por toda respuesta, Deboness chasqueo los dedos y una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos de su ubicación, provocando que las Diamantes se quedaran confundidas y temerosas.

-¡Mis Diamantes!-grito una Peridot apareciendo sumamente asustada-¡La mitad del planeta acaba de ser destruida, se perdió una de las colonias principales!-informo alarmada, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lady Deboness-oh…lo siento…yo…-.

-No importa, ya nos íbamos-dijo Deboness acercándose a Xiang-espero que esto les sirva de lección, la próxima vez no será una parte de su mundo, serán ustedes las que sean destruidas-sentencio.

La Diosa y su Ángel se retiraron del lugar, las Diamantes solo pudieron temblar de miedo ante eso, realmente fue un duro golpe a su orgullo, pero tratar de oponerse a Lady Deboness sería realmente una sentencia de muertes para las Diamantes, pues por más poderosas que sean jamás estarían a su altura.

-Eso salió bien-dijo Xiang.

-Pero el siguiente no será tan fácil-dijo Deboness con expresión seria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Apocolyps**

Las Furias regresaron ante Darkseid, el tirano se encontraba sentado en su trono con una expresión bastante seria, el que Granny no haya llegado con el resto de las Furias no era una buena señal y el silencio de las susodichas solo estaba acabando con su paciencia.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso en la Tierra? ¿Dónde están esas Armas Celestiales y Granny?-cuestiono Darkseid con dureza.

Antes de que las Furias respondieran, una voz se escuchó en la entrada del palacio-No es necesario que les preguntes a tus perras Darkseid-dijo Deboness apareciendo junto con Xiang-ya que yo te puedo responder-.

Darkseid no se mostró sorprendido por la aparición de Deboness, él conocía a la perfección el profundo aprecio que la Diosa Destructora le tenía al planeta Tierra, algo que nadie entendía, ya que Deboness defendía mucho ese planeta, tal vez no contra cualquier amenaza, pero desde que Superman, el héroe más poderoso de la Tierra se volvió un tirano, comenzó a vigilar el planeta con más interese y dedicación, protegiéndolo de amenazas como Wolf y el propio Darkseid, quien no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la Diosa se acercó a él con firmeza.

-Veo que has venido por el hecho de que trate de obtener las Armas Celestiales ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Darkseid sonriendo de manera cínica.

-Efectivamente, nunca creí que el invencible Darkseid se aterraría ante la idea de ir a la Tierra a tomar algo que según él debe poseer-señalo Deboness con sonrisa burlona, provocando que la sonrisa de Darkseid desapareciera.

-Yo nunca le he temido a nada-aseguro Darkseid.

-Excepto a Drago-le recordó Deboness sonriéndole y provocando que Darkseid se estremeciera un poco-lo sabía, escúchame muy bien Darkseid, puedo tolerar muchas cosas, pero tratar de robar las Armas Celestiales es ir demasiado lejos, esas chicas son la última esperanza de los universos, si se las hubieras robado no habría ganado nada, ya que un ser tan cruel como tú jamás podría haberlas usado-explico Deboness.

Darkseid se mantuvo en su trono con su expresión seria, para luego levantarse y acercarse hacia la Diosa de la Destructora, hasta quedar frente a frente, aunque Deboness tenía que alzar su cabeza para poder ver al titán a los ojos.

-Realmente esas chicas tienen la luz de la Presencia ¿verdad?-pregunto Darkseid para luego sonreír-entonces dime ¿Por qué crees que los 12 Universos y sus 40 dimensiones estarán a salvo en manos de esas chiquillas?-.

-Tú ya deberías saberlo, después de todo, fuiste derrotado por su mentor en una ocasión-le recordó Deboness con una sonrisa burlona.

Darkseid apretó sus puños con furia-Cuida tu lengua, tal vez seas la Diosa de la Destrucción, pero no creas que te tengo miedo, si quisiera eliminarte entonces iría por Lyra y la asesinaría-.

-¿Lo harías?-pregunto Deboness con seriedad.

Darkseid se quedó en silencio un momento, para finalmente responder-No, aunque eso me liberaría de ti y me convertiría en el ser más poderoso del Universo, no me sentiría satisfecho con un acto tan cobarde como ese, si algún día voy a destruirte será en una batalla limpia, mano a mano-.

-¿Algún día?-pregunto Deboness ante aquella frase del tirano.

Darkseid se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia su trono-Aunque mi odio hacia ti, hacia Batman y a su despreciable planeta es grande, también sé que la amenaza de la Bestia del Mal es algo que no debo tomar a la ligera, no sé porque motivos la Presencia elegiría a unas chiquillas para detenerlo, pero si están bajo la tutela de Batman entonces debo suponer que lograran esa meta-señalo Darkseid sentándose en su trono-dejare de atacar a la Tierra y no haré nada en contra de esas niñas, así como tampoco en contra de Batman hasta que la amenaza de Drago haya terminado-.

-¿Tengo tu palabra?-pregunto Deboness endureciendo su mirada.

-Siempre y cuando yo tenga la tuya de que esas chicas lograran detener a ese monstruo, no soy estúpido Deboness, yo estuve a su servicio hace miles de años, pero tras su caída decidí que el Universo 1 necesitaba ser regido por alguien que no estuviera atrapado, alguien como yo, sé que él está consciente de mi traición y que si intento ir a la Tierra sería una sentencia de muerte segura, porque quiero que me digas si confías plenamente en que esas mocosas podrán vencer a un ser cuyo poder es ilimitado-.

Deboness guardo silencio un momento, para luego darse la vuelta y acercarse a Xiang, quien la esperaba en la entrada de la puerta, las Furias solo se hicieron a un lado-Hace siglos yo enfrente a un ser que como tú se deleitaba con invadir mundos y destruirlos por completo, él quería ser el siguiente Dios de la Destrucción, pero entonces yo lo enfrente y aunque todos decían que era inútil, que era invencible, yo seguí luchando y pese a todo lo que decían logre vencerlo-.

-Recuerdo eso-reconoció Darkseid-pero ese emperador es insignificante comparado al enemigo que ahora tienen que enfrentar-.

-Lo sé, pero si yo pude vencer a ese tipejo, ellas también podrán con ese demonio-expreso Deboness sonriendo.

Darkseid entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso y luego sonrió-A veces me sorprende la enorme fe que les tienes a los humanos y luego recuerdo que tú alguna vez fuiste uno-expreso de manera divertida.

-Los humanos podemos llegar a hacer grandes cosas, pero también…podemos hacer cosas terribles-reconoció Deboness sujetándose a la espalda de Xiang, la ángel le sonrió amistosamente a Darkseid antes de retirarse junto con Deboness.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Tras la batalla, todos los miembros de la Liga se retiraron a la Atalaya para hablar sobre lo que acababa de pasar, Batman les indico a las chicas que volvieran a sus respectivas casas, ya que tras el alboroto sus padres seguramente estarían muy preocupados por cada una de ellas, por lo que accedieron en cuanto comenzaron a recibir varias llamadas de sus progenitores.

Sunset se sentía un poco mal por eso, ya que sabía que cuando las chicas volvieran a sus casas ella se quedaría sola en la mansión, acompañada por Alfred, pero no era lo mismo, ahora la peli fuego se encontraba en el balcón de su cuarto, viendo hacia el mar, sintiendo el aire mecer su cabello, mientras pensaba en lo angustiada que se puso cuando Granny estuvo a punto de matar a Twilight.

-Veo que el joven Bruno volvió a dejarla sola para ir a una de sus reuniones-dijo Alfred apareciendo con una charola y acercándola a Sunset-es su comida favorita señorita Shimmer, espero que tenga hambre-.

-Alfred…sabes que no tienes que decirme "señorita Shimmer"-señalo Sunset.

-Lo lamento, creo que es lo malo de los viejos, no podemos evitar llamar a quienes atendemos con respeto, especialmente cuando estamos para servirles como mayordomos-bromeo Alfred, provocando una sonrisa en Sunset-puedo notar que algo le preocupa ¿está todo bien?-.

-No lo sé…no estoy segura de nada...entiendo que Bruno tenga asuntos importantes que atender, pero…no creo que cambiara en algo el hecho de que estuviera aquí-señalo Sunset.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Alfred y Sunset no respondió-ah, tiene que ver con la señorita Sparkle ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Alfred logrando que Sunset se quedara estática ante eso, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar-no tiene que sorprenderse, es obvio que usted siente algo más que una amistad por ella, quedo claro tras el ataque del Guasón con ese mensaje hipnótico-Sunset se sonrojo-y con el hecho de que se preocupa más por ella que por cualquiera de las demás, es muy parecido a lo que pasa entre las señoritas Dash y Applejack-.

Al escuchar eso, Sunset alzo la vista de golpe y miro al hombre con sorpresa-¡Espera! ¿Estás diciendo que Rainbow y Applejack son…?-.

-¿Lesbianas o pareja?-pregunto Alfred-¿eso importa algo? Después de todo, no hay nada más maravilloso que el amor, ellas sienten algo una por la otra, pero son demasiado orgullosas para dar el primer paso, para ellas todo tiene que ser una competencia, incluso quien dé el primer paso-explico Alfred divertido-pero usted no tiene nada que temer, sé que el amor puede ser complicado y vaya que lo he visto mucho en la vida del Sr. Bruno, pero yo puedo ver que usted y la señorita Twilight tienen algo muy especial, algo que supera cualquier otra cosa-.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Ni yo misma sé si lo que siento por ella es amor y si así fuera…Twilight tal vez no sienta lo mismo, especialmente teniendo a Sentry y a Timber rondándola-gruño Sunset.

Alfred solo sonrió con ternura y le puso una mano en el hombro-Llámela la intuición de un anciano, pero también recuerda que no lo sabrá sino le pregunta, no se preocupe, solo siga a su corazón, el señor Bruno podrá ser el más grande detective del mundo y el más grande los héroes, pero siempre está aquí-dijo señalando la cabeza de Sunset-y nunca aquí-agrego señalando el pecho de la misma-usted puede hacer las cosas diferentes, solo crea en sus propios sentimientos-dijo Alfred sonriéndole y disponiéndose a retirarse-y por cierto, ese platillo se lo manda la señorita Sparkle, dijo que era su forma de agradecerle por haberse preocupado por ella-.

Tras decir eso, Alfred se retiró y Sunset miro la charola, se acercó y al abrirla encontró un pedazo de pastel de chocolate con fresas, su favorito, la peli fuego solo sonrió con dulzura al pensar en Twilight, su adorada y querida Twilight.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Apocolyps y el Planeta Madre intentaron robar las Armas Celestiales, fracasando en su intento, ahora las Hijas de la Noche pueden estar tranquilas otra vez, pero…"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **DESPUES DE VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER NO SE DECIR SI NUMERO 17 ERA MAS FRIO ANTES O AHORA, NI SIQUIERA LE PARECE IMPORTAR EL HECHO DE QUE ZENO SAMA QUIERA BORRAR SU UNIVERSO, ALGO CONTRADICTORIO SI CONSIDERAMOS QUE ES UN GUARDABOSQUES, AUNQUE SIENDO FRANCO…ESTAN HACIENDO DEMASIADO LARGO EL RECLUTAMIENTO, EL TORNEO DE PODER ES LO QUE MAS ANSIO**

 **Estos son los participantes del Universo 3 convocados por Moscow**

 **Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, Kuvira, Lin, Su**

 **¿Qué les parecen? ¿Todo bien o quieren cambiar a alguno de ellos?**

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _por fortuna para las chicas, Deboness llego a tiempo y puso en su lugar a ambos mundos, bueno, más al Planeta Madre que a Darkseid, pero al menos consiguió que ese titán no intentara lo mismo de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _solo hay que recordar que los Dioses de la Destrucción pueden ser muy persuasivos y quizás amenacen a uno que otro para convencerlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _es una verdadera lástima, pero aunque saben que la Bestia del Mal es el enemigo a vencer, siguen manteniendo la búsqueda de sus propios fines. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _es bueno ver que todos quedaron conformes con quienes participaran por el Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _Jerez está dispuesta a todo con tal de ganar, especialmente con el gran premio que habrá para el universo que resulte vencedor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _muchos de ellos solo quieren conseguir sus propios fines, por ese motivo no les importa hacer nada para evitar su destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _Deboness llego a tiempo y puso en su lugar a ambos mundos, aunque con Darkseid tuvo que ser cuidadosa, porque ella sabe que ese titán es sumamente peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _honestamente me está gustando más como va esa saga en el manga, tiene más sentido y no es tan tediosa como en el Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso es algo bueno, me alegra que el Universo 2 haya sido aceptado más rápidamente que el Uno, aunque con ese universo solo hubo una inconformidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _realmente es una chica bastante extrovertida, pero como viste, Batman ya esperaba la aparición de Deboness y esta se encargó de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _Deboness hizo una entrada triunfal en el momento preciso, eliminando a las dos líderes de ambos grupos, ya que recuerda que las órdenes fueron vigilar y actuar solo de ser necesario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _muchos creen que es porque Diamante Azul amaba a Diamante Rosa, solo que como Diamantes nunca se detuvieron a pensar y a analizar sus sentimientos una por la otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por suerte Freezer y su raza ya no existen, y aunque existieran no pueden viajar entre dimensiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123;** _no fue así exactamente, aunque tanto Darkseid como las Diamantes ya están advertidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AydenValgreen4:** _la idea de Twilight no es tan mala, pero tratar de que seres como Darkseid o las Diamantes accedan a unirse a ellos es bastante inútil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _tal vez lograr mantenerlo sellado, recuerda que como origen del mal no puede ni debe ser destruido o se crearía un caos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _es posible que en su estado actual sirva de algo usar un arma contra él, pero si se recupera por completo no servirá de nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _para fortuna de las chicas, Deboness llego a tiempo para poner en su lugar a ambos invasores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _puede que sea una prueba o puede que sea un nuevo enemigo, cualquier cosa puede pasar a estas alturas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _cuando se trata de supervivencia, muchos buscan la propia, solo hay que ver como tomaron los Dioses el aviso de Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _eso o Jerez amenazara con destruirla sino participa, ya que muchos Dioses tienen sus métodos para convencer a otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _es bueno ver que el Universo 2 haya sido aceptado a la primera, ahora veremos si pasa lo mismo con los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _pues ya lo viste, en cuanto Deboness llego acabó con Granny y con Ágata, para luego dirigirse a ambos mundos para hablar con sus respectivos líderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _me alegra ver que hubo mucha aceptación por los participantes del Universo 2, ahora solo queda ver si todos los demás serán igual de aceptados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _eso no sería completamente necesario, ya que también se podría destruir desde el interior, él pidió un cuerpo inmortal y eso era por el exterior, pero interiormente podría haber sido destruido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _por ese motivo Jerez la hará la capitana de su equipo y espera que con ella al frente puedan ganar el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pues ya viste quienes son los que participaran por el Universo 3, espero que te hayan gustado, ya que es difícil pensar en Maestros Elementales apropiados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _por fortuna así fue y puso en su lugar a ambos mundos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _eso es bueno, me alegra que los aceptaran tan rápido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Lapis será un enemigo sumamente difícil de vencer en el torneo, al igual que el resto de peleadores del Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _lo que Twilight propuso tiene bastante lógica, pero desafortunadamente, nadie querría hacer eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _un universo con las chicas al poder y solo un chico peleando a su lado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _ambos mundos creen que con solo tener las armas basta y eso es algo que molesta a Deboness. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _no te preocupes, tengo preparado un momento especial para los Jinetes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _Deboness calmo la situación, incluso con Darkseid, aunque este aun estará dispuesto a dominar al Universo cuando la batalla con Drago termine. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _es una lástima que no muchos quieran hacer algo así para sobrevivir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _honestamente es una de las películas que más ansío ver, ya vi una de ellas, la de Power Rangers, solo me faltan otras más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _regresaste a tiempo, porque ya iba a comenzar a tomar en cuenta tus ausencias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _creo que te falto el "no" en esa frase, ya que quedo algo incompleta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Zultanita, Ángel María NF, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Tenzalucard123, AydenValgreen4, Bowser300000, Josuke Joestar, Odín, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Ermanspin, Zeppeli, Joestar, E.I. Lara, FreedomGundam96, Cazador Argentino, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Razor Edge, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Espadachín de la Luz, Amo del Vacío, Lucifer, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	54. Pureza Racial

" _ **Apocolyps y el Planeta Madre intentaron robar las Armas Celestiales como forma de defenderse de la Bestia del Mal, también conocido como Drago, pero Batman, las Hijas de la Noche y la Liga de la Justicia recibieron la ayuda de Lady Deboness, quien elimino a los líderes de ambos ejércitos, para luego dirigirse a los respectivos hogares de cada raza…Deboness destruyo parte del Planeta Madre y luego se dirigió a Apocolyps, donde sostuvo una conversación bastante tensa con Darkseid, el tirano más grande del Universo 1…por otro lado, Sunset se encontraba analizando sus sentimientos por Twilight y con ayuda de Alfred descubrió lo que sentía por ella, así como también cuando significaba su amiga para ella"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 54**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 54 Pureza Racial**

Un nuevo día comenzaba a en Ciudad Gótica, era uno de esos fines de semana largos, por lo que las chicas podían disfrutarlo sin la presión de ir a la escuela y de entregar trabajos, además de que Batman decidió darles el día libre para que descansaran después de tanto ajetreo que han tenido.

Ese día, las chicas decidieron pasar un momento sumamente agradable yendo a la playa a nadar, disfrutar del sol y de cualquier actividad que involucrara sol, arena y agua, Fluttershy solo quería asegurarse de que nadie intentara atrapar a un pez indefenso.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Hora de una diversión en el mar!-anuncio Rainbow una vez que bajaron del autobús.

-Será agradable pasar un tiempo en la playa, hace mucho que no veníamos-señalo Applejack.

-¿Quién está lista para bucear?-pregunto Pinkie Pie apareciendo con su snorker puesto, así como también sus visores y aletas, todo el equipo para bucear y poder apreciar la vida marina.

Las demás se rieron ante eso, la única que no lo hacía era Sunset, quien tenía su vista fija en una noticia que venía en el periódico que acababa de comprar, sobre un misterioso asesino que se había dedicado a matar a gente en distintas partes de la ciudad, ese hecho capto la atención de Twilight, quien se acercó a ella con gesto de preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada y viendo a su amiga con una expresión de genuina angustia.

Sunset se quedó en silencio cuando miro el rostro de Twilight, recordando las palabras de Alfred, desde hacía tiempo que estaba comenzando a entender que era lo que sentía por su amiga, pero no estaba segura de querer decírselo, especialmente porque no quería perder a la primera persona en mucho tiempo que se interesó en su amistad, así que rápidamente se dio una cachetada mental y le respondió a Twilight.

-Solo me preguntaba si sería buena idea haber tomado un día libre, tomando en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos, especialmente con un asesino suelto-respondió Sunset mostrando el periódico.

Las chicas miraron el diario, mismo que anunciaba otro de los asesinatos de aquella misteriosa persona, pero esta vez parecía haber un patrón, ya que las víctimas habían sido personas afroamericanas, mexicanas, chinas, árabes, homosexuales, lesbianas, etc.

-No sé quién sea ese tipo, pero estoy segura que pronto Batman le dará su merecido-dijo Rainbow-aunque no negare que me gustaría estar frente a él para poder ponerlo en su lugar también-reconoció gruñendo.

-Batman ha estado muy ocupado últimamente y nosotras también, con todos esos ataques de criminales peligrosos estoy segura de que quiere concentrarse en esta ocasión en este tipo-dedujo Twilight.

-Esperemos que lo atrape pronto, ya que ese bastardo enfermo no puede estar libre-dijo Rarity esperando lo mejor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En uno de los callejones de la ciudad, una par de hombres se despedía con un beso, para luego separarse, citándose para ir al cine esa misma noche, el más joven de la pareja cruzo por un callejón, donde fue sujetado de pronto por detrás, sintiendo como algo se enredaba en su cuello.

El muchacho solo pudo sentir como su misterioso atacante ejercía una gran fuerza sobre su cuello, impidiéndole poder gritar para pedir auxilio, su rostro comenzó a volverse morado por la falta de oxígeno, antes de que sus ojos se volvieran blancos y quedara con la boca abierta, con la lengua de fuera, el atacante soltó al muchacho y sujetándolo de las piernas, lo arrastro hacia un contenedor de basura, lo abrió y arrojo el cuerpo del chico como si no valiera nada.

-Ahí es donde pertenecen todos los putos que piensan que pueden ir en contra de las leyes del señor, junto con los demás impuros-señalo mirando con odio el cuerpo del muchacho y de otras personas de distintas nacionalidades, así como también color de piel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Batman se encontraba trabajando en la computadora, revisando los últimos informes de la policía sobre la gente que acababa de ser asesinada en los últimos días, el Caballero de la Noche ya estaba deduciendo quien podría ser el asesino y sus motivos por los cuales mataba a esa gente en especial.

-Veo que aún sigue la pista de ese lunático homicida-observo Alfred acercándose a Batman con una taza de café.

-Estoy molesto con ese tipejo, Alfred, pero estoy más molesto conmigo mismo-reconoció Batman-durante los últimos días me he enfocado mucho en el entrenamiento de las chicas, en el Guasón, el Ejército de las Tinieblas y otras cosas, lo que ha provocado que ignore a los criminales menores, este asesino piensa que está lejos de mi vista y por un tiempo tenía razón, pero ahora todo se acabara-dijo Batman levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el Bati Móvil.

-Supongo que ya sabe a dónde tiene que ir para buscarlo ¿verdad?-pregunto Alfred mirando a Batman.

-Sé dónde podría atacar y por eso debo darme prisa, ya que muchas de esas personas son pacientes de la doctora Thompkins-respondió Batman subiendo a su auto y retirándose con rapidez, no sin antes agregar-ya le pedí que advirtiera a sus pacientes y a todos los que conoce-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tal como Batman indico, la Dra. Thompkins se encargó de avisarles a todos sus pacientes y conocidos que extremaran medidas de seguridad para evitar ser víctimas de esa persona que parecía solo tener odio en su interior, muchos acataron su indicación y comenzaron a buscar modos más seguros de moverse, siempre en grupos, otros no quisieron hacer caso a la advertencia, asegurando que no tenían que preocuparse por ellos, pues sabían defenderse.

Tarde se daban cuenta de que cometieron un gran error al no escuchar a la doctora cuando cayeron bajo las manos de aquel psicópata y lo peor de todo, es que ese lunático había escuchado justo el momento exacto en que la doctora ponía sobre aviso a un muchacho de nacionalidad mexicana que se encontraba en rehabilitación por el consumo de drogas y ella lo estaba ayudando.

Aquel enfermo ya tenía en la mira a su próxima víctima y tal vez no fuera de las que buscaba, pero si advertía a todas esas personas de sus movimientos entonces no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, aquella doctora debía ser silenciada, desafortunadamente para él, no fue el único que pensó en eso también.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras la ciudad estaba ocupada con ese misterioso asesino que se apareció de la noche a la mañana, el Guasón decidió darle un respiro a Batman, ya que tenía otros planes en mente para esa noche, así que junto con su banda se dirigieron a una sección del muelle de la ciudad donde era la última salida para cualquiera que se atreviera a llegar a ese sitio.

-Este lugar es un asco-dijo P'Lin viendo una rata salir por la calle como si nada y corriendo hacia una cloaca, metiéndose con rapidez.

-Vamos amiga gigante ¿no me dirás que le tienes miedo a las ratas?-pregunto Harley sonriendo divertido-tal vez se justifiquen las ratas con alas, pero no esos inofensivos roedores-.

-Silencio panquecito, ya llegamos-indico el Guasón llegando hasta una puerta de metal, misma que toco con mucha fuerza, pasaron unos minutos antes de que una voz se escuchara.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto la persona desde el interior.

-Joe-respondió el Guasón sonriendo un poco.

-¿Joe quién?-pregunto entreabriendo la puerta y encontrándose con la sonrisa siniestra del Guasón, lo que provoco que abriera mucho los ojos.

Rápidamente, el hombre volvió a cerrar la puerta, solo para poder quitar los seguros y dejar pasar al Guasón, quien ingreso al lugar junto con su banda, el interior del lugar no era otro que un refrigerador donde se guardaba todo tipo de carnes, de vacas, aves, etc.

En medio de todo ese congelador, sentados alrededor de una mesa y disfrutando de un juego de póker, se encontraba Killer Croc, acompañado por varios de sus hombres, además de varias botellas de cerveza, algunas en la mesa y otras tiradas en el suelo, el Guasón avanzo hasta quedar frente a Croc.

-Guasón ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto Croc con bastante interese y curiosidad ante la presencia de uno de los lunáticos más peligrosos del mundo, cuyo último gran crimen se volvió legendario.

-Oh Croc, no seas así, siempre me da gusto verte-dijo el Guasón sonriéndole a Croc de manera amistosa.

Croc miro al Guasón con mucha confusión ante aquella frase, así que decidió hacer la pregunta que tenía en su mente-¿Y eso porque exactamente?-.

-Haces que me sienta guapo-respondió el Guasón sonriendo y provocando que Croc mostrara sus dientes de manera agresiva.

Ante aquella acción, las tropas del Guasón se prepararon para comenzar una posible batalla, pero entonces y para su sorpresa, Croc se rio de lo que el Guasón le dijo, el Guasón solo aumento su sonrisa ante eso, antes de que Croc dejara de reírse y mirara al Príncipe Payaso del Crimen de nuevo.

-No logro comprender como fue que escapaste del infierno, es increíble que hayas podido lograrlo, dime ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste después de que Superman destrozara tus intestinos de ese modo?-pregunto Croc interesado.

-Ah…no-respondió el Guasón con total tranquilidad y Croco solo pudo suspirar con algo de cansancio, sabiendo que no tenía caso discutir con el Guasón.

-¿Quieres entrarle al juego?-pregunto Croc ofreciéndole una silla vacía.

-Me gustaría, pero no vine aquí para jugar, vine aquí por negocios, tengo una oferta que seguramente te interesara mucho viejo amigo-señalo el Guasón sentándose en la silla y mirando a Croc fijamente.

-¿Oferta? ¿De qué se trata Guasón?-pregunto Croc mirando al Guasón de reojo.

-¿Qué te parece si lo discutimos en la cena? ¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto el Guasón sonriéndole amistosamente al criminal.

-Siempre-respondió Croc sonriéndole y mostrándole sus afilados dientes.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Qué te parece un conejo?-pregunto el Guasón sonriéndole al tiempo que se levantaba de golpe.

Croc gruño con deleite al imaginarse al conejo, pero luego comprendió lo que el Guasón quiso decirle y comenzó a reírse, seguido de todos los miembros de su pandilla, mientras el grupo del Guasón solo observaba todo lo que pasaba, la única que también estaba riéndose de las palabras del Guasón era Harley.

-Estos tipos están realmente locos-dijo Ming Huang.

-Vivir bajo el gobierno de un presidente idiota y de una reina tiránica ya no se ve tan mal ahora-observo Gazahm de brazos cruzados recordando como era su vida antes de todo eso.

Ahora el Guasón tenía un nuevo aliado en su banda, uno que realmente disfrutaba siguiéndolo y ocasionar todo tipo de caos en la ciudad, Killer Croc y su banda ahora estaban trabajando para el Guasón, mientras Batman se ocupaba de otro problema en esos precisos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el consultorio de la Dra. Thompkins, quien seguía llamando a todos sus pacientes y conocidos para pedirles que tuvieran mucho cuidado cuando salieran a la calle, esperaba que todos ellos recibieran su advertencia y que las siguieran al pie de la letra, porque ella no quería que les pasara nada.

Tan absorta estaba en eso que no se dio cuenta cuando una sombra apareció detrás de ella, cayendo sobre ella con tal fuerza que la espanto, provocando que soltara su teléfono y fue entonces que sintió el aliento de aquel infeliz sobre su oreja.

-¡Traidora!-bramo el hombre mirándola con odio-¿Cómo te atreves a avisarles a esos hijos de puta de que están contaminando nuestro amado país?-.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere? Si lo que quiere es drogas le advierto que no tengo-dijo Leslie temblando un poco por la presencia del asesino.

Al escuchar eso, el maniático gruño y se alteró más-¿Cree que quiero drogas? ¡Yo no soy un enfermo depravado como esos que vienen a infectar nuestra amada nación con sus pieles y enfermas preferencias!-.

-¿De qué habla? ¿Por qué hace esto?-pregunto Leslie asustada.

-Porque E.U. se fundó gracias al valor de los hombres blancos, ellos son los que pelearon en las batallas y guerras para darnos libertad, una de la que se apropiaron todos esos malditos negros, mexicanos, chinos, japoneses, etc. Todos ellos contaminan a nuestra amada nación y encima están todos esos enfermos que creen que es correcto que un hombre se acueste con otro hombre, que una mujer se enamora de otra mujer, incluso están esos miserables que honran a falsos dioses, todos ellos están enfermando la mente de nuestros bien amados niños americanos, conviven con esos bastardos hijos de puta, mi propio hijo es amigo de un negro asqueroso y todo por culpa de las personas como usted que les llenan la cabeza con estupideces-.

-¡No son estupideces, todos tenemos los mismos derechos, merecemos un trato…!-.

-¡Somos los blancos los que merecemos todo, somos América quienes dirigen al mundo, a nadie le importa que esos putos hayan muerto, ni siquiera a Batman, porque él también ve la verdad!-expreso el hombre sonriendo de forma retorcida-pero usted, usted es una traidora y si tanto ama a esos hijos de puta que envenenan a nuestro hermoso país entonces se unirá con ellos en el infierno, Dra. Thompkins-.

Pero entonces, la mirada de Leslie dejo de ser de miedo, para cambiar a una sumamente severa, al tiempo que sujetaba el brazo de su atacante, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, misma que fue suficiente para provocar que el asesino gimiera de dolor, ya que esa mujer tenía una fuerza desgarradora.

-No soy la Dra. Thompkins-declaro con una voz grave y sumamente tenebrosa.

Antes de que el homicida pudiera interpretar aquellas palabras, fue arrojado contra la pared con mucha fuerza, estrellándose y lastimándose la espalda mucho, para luego mirar a la mujer que lo acababa de atacar con expresión de asombro, nunca se imaginó que aquella mujer tuviera tal fuerza, pero entonces…

-Máscara digital fuera-la cara de la mujer se distorsiono, al tiempo que se quitaba la bata y revelaba al Caballero de la Noche, ante aquella visión, el criminal se quedó mudo y aterrado.

-¡No! ¡Es imposible!-exclamo aterrado-¡Ellos…ellos…ELLOS SON LOS QUE ENVENENAN A NUESTRA NACION! ¡YO ESTOY LIMPIANDOLA! ¡A NADIE LE IMPORTA QUE LOS MATE! ¡NI SIQUIERA A TI!-bramo mirando a Batman con furia.

Pero Batman se acercó a él, al tiempo que extendía sus brazos y abría su capa para darle una apariencia más aterradora, hecho que funciono, ya que el maniático comenzó a temblar de miedo al tener ante él al Caballero de la Noche.

-A mí me importan todos sin importar de donde sea o su color de piel o incluso sus preferencias-sentencio Batman con dureza y frialdad.

El hombre ya no tenía escapatoria y solo pudo decir una cosa-¡VETE! ¡ALEJATE DE MI!-suplico antes de que Batman saltara sobre él, apresándolo.

Una vez terminado su trabajo, Batman salió del consultorio y se acercó a un auto de aspecto viejo y descuidado-¿Ya termino?-pregunto una voz que venía del auto.

-Termino-respondió Batman desactivando el holograma que ocultaba su Bati Móvil, mismo del cual descendió la verdadera doctora Thompkins.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba matando a esas pobres personas?-pregunto Leslie con mucha tristeza.

Batman se quedó en silencio, pensando en cómo responder a la pregunta de la mujer que lo ayudo tanto en el momento más duro de su vida-Él piensa que el mundo está bien solo con gente con piel clara y que siguen las reglas de acuerdo a como las dictan, todo lo demás le parece ofensivo y asqueroso, algo que debe ser eliminado por ser seres impuros-explico Batman, al escuchar eso, Leslie se echó a los brazos de Batman y rompió en llanto por todas las víctimas de ese enfermo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **DPGC**

Celestia se encontraba revisando algunos papeles en su oficina o al menos eso parecía, ya que lo que realmente hacía era ver la única foto que tenía de su pequeña niña, antes de que la arrebataran de sus brazos, en ese entonces solo tenía unos cuantos días de nacida, actualmente debía tener 17 años, rumbo a los 18, recordó que Twilight y sus amigas, incluyendo la protegida de Bruno Díaz rondaban esa edad, pero se rio divertida, pensando en la enorme coincidencia que eso podría significar.

La voz del Caballero de la Noche la saco de sus pensamientos-Celestia, necesito pedirte un favor-dijo Batman sobresaltándola.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Tienes idea de lo que casi me provocas?-pregunto respirando agitadamente por el susto que recibió.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Batman sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Celestia se recuperó por completo y miro a Batman-¿Qué favor necesitas?-.

-Estoy al tanto de que conocer mejor que yo al actual director de Arkahm, necesito que hables con él y le pidas un favor especial-indico Batman provocando que Celestia frunciera el ceño con interés.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Arkahm**

Batman apareció con el asesino en la entrada al asilo, acompañado por Celestia, ambos iban guiados por un hombre, un viejo amigo de Celestia, un doctor algo loco, pero con buenas intenciones, Batman ya había revisado su historial y comprobó que era alguien confiable.

-Muchas gracias por esto, Discord-agradeció Celestia.

-No tienes que agradecer, lo que sea por una vieja amiga-respondió Discord sonriéndole amistosamente-y también por el hombre vestido como Drácula-agrego mirando a Batman.

-Se olvidaran de mí Batman, olvidaran a todos los que mate ¿sabes porque? Porque a nadie le importa que ellos hayan muerto, ellos envenenan a nuestra amada nación, me honraran como a un héroe-decía el asesino sonriendo de manera desquiciada, antes de que Discord abriera una celda.

El criminal entro a la misma como si estuviera a punto de recibir el máximo de los honores, Celestia solo pudo verlo con asco, antes de que Discord hiciera una pregunta que termino por provocar que la satisfacción de aquel depravado se convirtiera en un gran terror.

-¿Están seguros de querer meterlo aquí? Esta es la celda del Guasón, supongo que saben eso-observo Discord.

Al escuchar eso, el asesino se quedó horrorizado-¿Qué? ¡Sáquenme de aquí!-grito antes de que cerraran la puerta.

Batman dio un paso al frente y quedo ante el lunático-Tus víctimas tenían nombres, familia y seres que los amaban, fueron personas que como tú merecían respeto y un trato digno, sin importar su nacionalidad, religión o preferencias, por las mañanas los diarios preguntaran "¿Qué tiene de especial el asesino que está encerrado en la misma celda reservada para el Guasón?" nadie va a olvidarte e incluso aquellos que te podrían considerar un héroe te verán como lo que eres realmente…un monstruo-expreso Batman dándose la vuelta y retirándose.

Mientras caminaban, el asesino gritaba desesperadamente que lo sacaran de aquella celda y Batman le informaba a Celestia donde se encontraban los cuerpos de las víctimas de ese lunático, algo que averiguo gracias a los residuos que encontró en su auto.

-¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?-intervino Discord-¿No se enfadara el Guasón cuando se entere de esto?-.

-Siempre esta alterado-respondió Batman con simplicidad.

Esa respuesta provoco que Discord se detuviera de golpe-¡Espera! ¿Batman acaba de hacer un chiste?-pregunto volteando a verlo, pero el Caballero de la Noche ya no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Así es el-respondió Celestia encogiéndose en hombros sin darle más importancia al asunto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Playa**

Aunque las chicas trataban de relajarse, no les era difícil hacerlo, pensando en aquel asesino que andaba suelto en la ciudad, pero entonces, Alfred les informo que Batman lo había capturado y le dio una lección que nunca iba a olvidar, ese hecho las tranquilizo y les permitió seguir disfrutando de la playa.

Mientras Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rainbow disfrutaban del agua del majestuoso mar, Rarity se deleitaba tomando el sol y rechazando una que otra invitación que le hacían los chicos para salir, Fluttershy también fue invitada por varios chicos y eso hacía que se pusiera muy nerviosa, por lo que fingía no escucharlos y seguir en la construcción de su castillo de arena.

Twilight se entretenía leyendo un libro, mientras que Sunset la observaba de reojo, bebiendo un poco de agua de coco, lo ideal para un día caluroso y más si estabas en la playa, al tiempo que seguía pensando en las palabras de Alfred sobre sus sentimientos hacia Twilight, no tenía duda alguna, quería a Twilight…no, más que eso, la amaba, pero…las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sunset?-pregunto Twilight preocupada de ver a su amiga tan pensativa.

-Si…estoy bien…solo pensaba en algunas cosas-respondió Sunset son sinceridad.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?-pregunto Twilight sonriéndole de manera cariñosa, aquella sonrisa derritió por completo a Sunset, quien sintió como su corazón latía a gran velocidad.

-Yo…yo…Twilight…yo…hay algo que…verás…lo que sucede es que…yo-Sunset no sabía que decir, se encontraba realmente nerviosa, podía sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba enormemente y el sol no tenía nada que ver.

Twilight solo miraba a su amiga con genuina confusión, pero antes de que Sunset pudiera continuar, dos personas hicieron acto de aparición, se trataba de Sentry y Timber, quienes al ver a Twilight corrieron hacia ella para invitarla a participar en un amistoso juego de voleibol, Sunset miro eso con sorpresa y luego se enfureció, especialmente cuando Twilight acepto participar en el juego e invito a Sunset a jugar, la peli fuego acepto de inmediato.

Naturalmente, no paso mucho antes de que Rainbow y Applejack se unieran al juego, volviéndose un clásico de hombres vs mujeres, en el equipo de las mujeres, Rainbow se auto denomino la capitana y el juego comenzó, aunque nadie atacaba con más ferocidad que Sunset, especialmente cuando veía como Sentry o Timber le coqueteaban a Twilight, más de una vez terminaron con el balón en sus caras, abdomen o incluso en la entrepierna, provocando la risa de Pinkie Pie.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Más Tarde**

Applejack regreso a casa después de un día sumamente divertido en la playa y después de otra de sus divertidas competencias con su adorada Rainbow Dash, si, hacía tiempo que había reconocido sus sentimientos por Dash y estaba segura que la chica de pelo de arcoíris sentía lo mismo por ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a dar el primer paso, porque como bien dijo Alfred, aquello también era una más de sus competencias.

-¡Abuela! ¡Bic Mac! ¡Apple Bloom! ¡Ya llegue!-informo Applejack apareciendo en casa.

-Qué bueno tesoro, llegas justo a tiempo para ver la novela, solo hay que esperar a que terminen estas fastidiosas noticias-señalo la Abuela Smith molesta.

Applejack solo rodo los ojos, pero cuando fijo su atención en la televisión se dio cuenta de algo, ya que en esos momentos, estaban anunciando que una de las joyas más valiosas del mundo entero, conocido como el Corazón del Mar, cuyo valor estaba calculado en más de 1000 millones de dólares, pronto llegaría a Ciudad Gótica, llevada de la mano de su propietaria; Apple Elizabeth, la madre de Applejack y Apple Bloom.

-¡Mamá va a venir!-exclamo Apple Bloom con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eso…parece…-respondió Applejack con mucho nerviosismo, ya que ella la relación con su madre no había sido muy buena desde que decidió quedarse en la granja de la familia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Amazu también vio el momento exacto en que se mostraba la aparición del diamante que los humanos conocían como el "Corazón del Mar", pero que para ellos tenía un nombre sumamente diferente y un gran poder que pronto caería en manos de su amo, pero primero debía informar a sus compañeros de este nuevo descubrimiento.

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un lunático con ideas tontas sobre las razas comenzó a sembrar el terror, pero Batman le ha puesto un alto, ahora Applejack está por recibir una visita que no esperaba ver en mucho tiempo"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **SIEMPRE HE CENSURADO CUALQUIER TIPO DE DISCRIMINACION, NO ME GUSTA REALMENTE ALGO COMO ESO Y DETESTO A LOS QUE HACEN MENOS A OTROS, POR ELLO NO ME FUE FACIL ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO, PERO PENSE QUE SERIA ALGO INTERESANTE HACER ALGO COMO ESTO, POR LO TANTO QUIERO DISCULPARME POR TODOS LOS DIALOGOS DONDE SE DISCRIMINABA A LA GENTE, TAL VEZ NO SEA NECESARIO, PERO AL MENOS PARA MI NO ES SENCILLO HACER COSAS COMO ESTAS**

 **ESTOS SON LOS PARTICIPANTES DEL UNIVERSO 4, LOS QUE PELEARAN POR KITERA, ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO SEÑALAR QUE PARA COMPLETARLOS USE A PERSONAJES DE RELLENO DE DB Z, TAL VEZ LOS RECONOZCAN O TAL VEZ NO, PERO LOS INCLUYO PORQUE SIENTO QUE AYUDARAN A QUE EN EL TORNEO TAMBIEN HAYA UN POCO DE COMEDIA**

 **He Man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Panthor, Cheetara, Oruga, Torbi, Sapo y Aqua**

 **¿Qué les parecen?**

 **POR CIERTO ¿ALGUNO DE USTEDES HA ESCUCHADO HABLAR DEL TEAM FLUX CREADO POR BREAKOUTKID EN DEVIANTART? SI LA RESPUESTA ES SI ¿Qué LES PARECERIA QUE APARECIERAN EN EL FIC COMO INVITADOS ESPECIALES UNA VEZ QUE CONSIGA PERMISO DEL AUTOR?**

 **Ángel María NF:** _realmente es casi imposible que alguien logre sorprender a Batman, ya que después de la noche que marco su vida y destruyo su infancia para siempre, hizo lo que ningún otro héroe se atrevió a hacer, viajo por el mundo entero y se entrenó, aprendió a desaparecer, a hacerse resistente, a ir más allá de los límites humanos, incluso el verdadero significado del miedo, el poder y las dos caras de la vida, que a veces el bien y el mal no son tan sencillos como nos lo han hecho creer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _realmente esa pequeña Rubí se merecía eso y más por todo lo que les hizo pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _sabiendo lo que está en juego, Deboness no podía perdonar tan fácilmente semejante insolencia de esas dos razas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _Darkseid es poderoso, pero también sabe que tratar de enfrentarse a Drago directamente sería un acto suicida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _Darkseid es poderoso, pero incluso él sabe que hay batallas que no puede ganar por más poderoso que sea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Darkseid está consciente de que si desafiar a Drago a una batalla frente a frente no lograría vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _aún le falta por recibir mucho más castigo, especialmente si Drago hace acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _nunca hay que meterse con un Dios de la Destrucción, a menos que seas Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _respondiendo en ese orden serían Pinkie Pie, Joey, Peridot por ser tan neurótica, Bolín y el Maestro Roshi, siempre me dio risa con lo pervertido que era y otras cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _aunque siempre es bueno contar con alguien como Alfred para que les ayude en las situaciones que ni siquiera Batman podría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _realmente le queda mucho a este fic, como dije antes, creo que va a ser la obra más larga que haya escrito y vaya que lo va a ser, pues todavía queda mucho tramo por recorrer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por ahora Sunset dio una demostración de celos con un pequeño incidente con un balón, un incidente bastante intencional, mientras que Batman se ocupó de un sujeto bastante desagradable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _incluso Darkseid sabe que no puede contra la Bestia del Mal, por eso no es de extrañar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _no debiste darme una noticia como esa, realmente fue desalentador y cruel, en fin, Batman se ocupó de un miserable de mente cerrada, pero ahora una joya muy interesante está por llegar a Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _hacer eso implicaría dañar más la balanza entre el bien y el mal, algo que Drago podría aprovechar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _si una persona fue capaz de matar a otros solo por creer que estaban contaminando la "pureza" de E.U., imagina lo que Darkseid y las Diamantes piensan al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, un claro ejemplo de lo que Batman señalo antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _Deboness es más seria y severa que Bills en muchas formas, quien solo es un gato algo caprichoso y consentido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _realmente su esposa y como la menciona siempre es un claro ejemplo de que "el amor es ciego", realmente ciego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _tal vez es como dijo Ivan, los han sabido guiar bien, quizás se tomen las cosas con más seriedad que los otros universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ya has visto a los peleadores del Universo 1, 2 y 3, y ahora el del cuatro, solo espera a ver los que faltan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _depende también de quien pelee contra quien, porque habrá oponentes que definitivamente podrán vencer a los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _tal vez Asami no sea una Maestra Elemental, pero considero que es más hábil que Sokka en muchos sentidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _el capítulo fue más que nada para que Deboness pudiera tener unas cuantas palabras con Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _el pasado de Deboness aún es un misterio, así como muchas otras cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _es raro que ella tenga que destruir algún planeta, pero cuando lo hace es peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ciertamente es una diosa un poco más justa que Bills en muchos aspectos, ya que ese gatito es algo consentido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ya había mencionado antes que iba a ser un combate de uno contra uno en el torneo, ya que todos vs todos me parece algo complicado de escribir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _esa es otra de las películas que espero ver con muchas ansias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _¿Por qué lo mencionas exactamente? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _es posible que lograra herirlo, para poder destruirlo se necesitaría que todos y no solo aquellos que quieren paz, sino también los que buscan conquistar dieran su energía y esto solo para destruir su cuerpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, Batman puso en su lugar a un tipejo bastante intolerante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eso es algo que los dioses saben a la perfección, pero eso es lo de menos en esta situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AydenValgreen4:** _pero he dejado la lista de los participantes al final de cada capítulo ¿Cómo es que no las has visto? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _estoy haciendo todo lo posible con los OC, realmente este fic supero muchas de mis expectativas en varios aspectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _Darkseid es sumamente peligroso y una amenaza más seria que las Diamantes en muchos aspectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _al menos Deboness evito que volvieran a intentar algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pero Darkseid ya menciono que jamás recurriría a un acto tan cobarde como ese. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _ese "pero" puede significar muchas cosas, especialmente con la gran amenaza que aún existe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _el torneo de poder debe ser un gran espectáculo y como acabas de ver, pretendo que muchos grandes personajes olvidados también hagan acto de aparición en dicho evento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _de hecho, todos los Universos pagaran caro si fallan, especialmente si Drago se enfrenta a su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _contento y sorprendido, sabía que iba a ser mi gran obra, pero no deja de sorprenderme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, Zultanita, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Josuke Joestar, Odín, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Zeppeli, Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Cazador Argentino, Lucifer, Amo del Vacío, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, AydenValgreen4, Razor Edge, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	55. Tesoro Valioso

" _ **Un enfermo que consideraba a personas de otras nacionalidades, religiones y de preferencias diferentes, como errores de la naturaleza y envenenadores de los E.U. comenzó a azotar Ciudad Gótica mientras Batman y las Hijas de la Noche se ocupaban de otros asuntos, pero Batman le demostró que él no hace diferencias con nadie y que para él todos son igual de importantes para el mundo…mientras tanto, las Hijas de la Noche disfrutaron de un día en la playa para relajarse y cuando Applejack regreso a su hogar…descubrió que su madre iba a volver a Ciudad Gótica con uno de los diamantes más valiosos del mundo, conocido como el Corazón del Mal, mismo que ha despertado el interés de los Maestros Oscuros"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 55**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 55 Tesoro Valioso**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Amazu había convocado a los demás Maestros Oscuros para poder mostrarles el reciente descubrimiento que acababa de hacer por las noticias de Ciudad Gótica, los Maestros se quedaron asombrados por lo que Amazu les acababa de informar, ya que la joya que los humanos conocían como "Corazón del Mar", ellos la llamaban "Ojo de la Sirena" y no era precisamente un objeto que un ser humano quisiera tener.

-No puedo creerlo, hacia siglos que no veía esa joya-observo Zaleska mirando la pantalla.

-Creo que todos recordaran que el "Ojo de la Sirena" nos otorgaba la habilidad de controlar cualquier tipo de ambiente acuático y no solo los mares, ríos y lagos como Leviatán, sino la capacidad de controlar toda el agua existente, ya sea en el ambiente, en el aire o en los seres vivos existentes-explico Amazu.

-Es una joya sumamente poderosa, pero su magia está congelada, debido a que ha estado sin usarse durante los últimos siglos-observo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-He calculado que de seguir así su magia maligna se perderá eventualmente, toda la magia negra que poseía desaparecerá por completo-agrego Amazu acomodándose las gafas-tenemos que recuperarla antes de que eso pase-.

-Yo soy el Rey de los Mares, así que yo me haré cargo de recuperarla-expreso Leviatán.

-¿Tú? Podrás ser el Rey de los Mares, pero yo soy la Ama de los Elementos y eso incluye al agua, dejen que yo vaya y traeré esa joya-pidió Eiki.

Pero Abzu negó con la cabeza-La presencia de ustedes dos será demasiado llamativa, seguramente Batman ya debe saber que esa reliquia es más que un simple adorno y pondrá a las Hijas de la Noche a vigilarla-señalo Abzu con sabiduría.

-Lo mejor será enviar a alguien que pueda integrarse a ese grupo, pasar desapercibido y poder robar la joya en el momento preciso-dijo Amazu dando un paso al frente.

Antes de que los Maestros pudieran continuar, una voz se escuchó entre el grupo de guerreros de las tinieblas, dando paso al doctor Zymoth-Permítanme encargarme de esto, como buen científico que soy puedo pasar desapercibido, introducirme entre esos ricachones y obtener la joya para ustedes-.

Abzu y Amazu se vieron entre sí, analizando las palabras de Zymoth, finalmente tomaron una decisión-De acuerdo, pero aun así, creo que debemos tomar medidas extra, Karai y Myra irán con usted doctor, solo por si acaso-señalo Abzu.

-Gracias por la oportunidad maestro y le prometo que no le voy a fallar-aseguro Zymoth haciendo una reverencia ante Abzu, para luego sonreír de forma siniestra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Las chicas se encontraban reunidas en Sugar Cube Cornner, esperando que Pinkie Pie terminara su turno para poder dirigirse a la Mansión Díaz y prepararse para la fiesta que Apple Elizabeth iba a dar, ya que quería aparecer ante el público en persona y dar a conocer el "Corazón de Mar" ante todos, aquella noticia solo dejaba cabizbaja a Applejack.

-¿Te encuentras bien Applejack?-pregunto Rainbow mirando a su amiga con preocupación.

-¿Eh? Ah…si…estoy bien…lo estoy-dijo con un tono de voz que no convenció a sus amigas.

-¿Estas segura? Porque no parece que te encuentres bien-observo Fluttershy con preocupación y Applejack solo pudo suspirar con cansancio.

-¿Tanto te preocupa la visita de tu madre Applejack?-pregunto Rarity también preocupada por la actitud de la chica.

Applejack no respondió, solo escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, mientras se recargaba sobre la mesa, aquella actitud fue bastante para Sunset, quien la miro con reprobación-Deberías estar feliz de que venga a verte, te lo dice alguien que perdió a su madre y a su padre-señalo con desdén.

Twilight miro a Sunset con alarma, ya que temía que hubiera provocado un posible enojo en Applejack, pero esta la miro sin emoción alguna-Debería…pero es difícil cuando mi madre y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien…al menos…no desde que decidí vivir con la abuela Smith…-explico Applejack narrando su historia.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Desde que tengo memoria, mi madre siempre ha querido que siguiera sus pasos, nunca fue muy estricta con Big Mac, ya que ella quería que mi hermano ayudara a mi abuela con la granja después de que el abuelo muriera, mi hermano no tardo en aceptar, ya que siempre amo la granja, el problema es…que yo también amo la granja y hacer jugo de manzana.**

 **Mi madre es una mujer refinada, delicada, fina, elegante…todo lo que una señorita de alcurnia se supone que debe ser y nunca dejaba de repetírmelo, siempre quería que yo fuera toda una señorita de sociedad, pero yo no quería nada de eso, yo quería vivir en la granja, haciendo jugo de manzana, cuidando al ganado, ayudando a mi abuela y a mi hermano, cuando se lo exprese a mis padres…mi padre acepto de inmediato, reconoció que no estaba satisfecho con eso, pero que quería que yo fuera feliz y que no me detendría, pero mi madre…**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Applejack suspiro-Mamá nunca acepto que abandonara la casa para convertirme en granjera, ella quería que fuera exactamente como ella, las veces que me ha visto le ha parecido asqueroso, no tolera verme trabajando en la granja, ni ensuciándome, ni nada por el estilo-explico Applejack.

-Pero Apple Bloom también vive en la granja con ustedes ¿acaso también la trata del mismo modo?-pregunto Twilight alarmada.

Applejack negó con la cabeza y se entristeció más-De hecho…mamá me culpa a mí por eso, cree que yo soy un mal ejemplo para mi hermana, porque ella también quiere estar en la granja conmigo y Big Mac, a veces creo que ella preferiría a Rarity como a su hija-reconocido con dolor.

-Oh vamos querida, estoy segura que en el fondo te ama, eres su hija después de todo-señalo Rarity.

-Así es, debe sentirse muy feliz de tener a una chica tan fuerte y valiente como tú-señalo Rainbow-y que además es aprendiz de ya sabes quién, aunque eso no significa que seas mejor que yo, pero estas muy cerca de mi nivel-.

Applejack no sabía si Rainbow estaba tratando de hacerla sentir mejor o no, pero suspiro con cansancio y tristeza antes de continuar-Créanme, para mi madre eso no significa nada-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Pinkie Pie apareciendo de pronto-¡Ya estoy lista, es hora de irnos!-anuncio sonriendo.

-Muy bien, esperemos que no ocurra nada malo mientras mi madre este aquí-dijo Applejack saliendo del establecimiento junto con sus amigas.

Fue entonces que Sunset diviso a alguien en uno de los callejones-Eso podría ser un problema-dijo señalando hacia el callejón, donde Batman se encontraba.

Rápidamente, las chicas se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie alrededor y corrieron al encuentro del Caballero de la Noche, quien se adentró más a la parte más oscura del callejón, donde nadie pudiera verlo ni a él ni a las chicas, cuando estas llegaron, se acercaron a Batman con preocupación.

-¿Está todo bien maestro?-pregunto Twilight.

-Temo que no, sospecho que la señora Apple Elizabeth puede estar en grave peligro-dijo Batman, provocando que Applejack abriera los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dice?-pregunto angustiada.

-No tengo mucho tiempo para informarles de todos los detalles, por ahora necesito que vayas con ellas y le pidas que te dé el "Corazón del Mar", Rainbow te acompañara, mientras los demás patrullamos la ciudad y nos aseguramos de que nada fuera de lo normal ocurra-indico Batman.

Aunque las chicas se mostraron confundidas por esas órdenes, quedando Applejack algo nerviosa con la idea de ver a su madre en esas circunstancias, sabían que lo mejor era acatar la orden, ya que el Caballero de la Noche nunca haría algo que no fuera importante, así que hicieron lo que se les indico.

-¿Está seguro de esto?-pregunto Sunset-Applejack no tiene una buena relación con su madre-señalo con preocupación.

-Por eso la envié precisamente, para que los resuelva, porque nunca podemos estar seguros de cuando sea nuestro último momento en este mundo-dijo Batman con seriedad y Sunset comprendió lo que quiso decir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Applejack y Rainbow llegaron al hotel donde se informó que Apple Elizabeth se encontraba para al día siguiente presentarse en Empresas Díaz con el "Corazón de Mar", ambas chicas pidieron el número de la habitación de la mujer, aunque al principio, el gerente se negó a dejarlas pasar, ni siquiera cuando Applejack dijo que era su hija, ese hecho provoco una risa burlona en el gerente, diciendo que una sucia campirana jamás podrías ser la hija de alguien tan fina como Madame Elizabeth, por lo que Rainbow lo reto a que la llamara y lo comprobara, sonriendo burlonamente, el gerente lo hizo y su sonrisa desapareció cuando escucho la misma Elizabeth confirmo ser madre de Applejack.

-¿Qué decía?-pregunto Rainbow sonriendo de manera burlona.

Sin poder hacer nada, el gerente las dejo pasar hasta el último piso para poder ver a la mujer, durante el viaje en el elevador, Applejack no dejaba de mostrarse sumamente intranquila y dolida por el hecho de que ese hombre dudo que fuera la hija de Apple Elizabeth, fue cuando sintió como Rainbow tomaba su mano con cariño.

-No te preocupes, verás que todo saldrá bien-aseguro sonriéndole.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Applejack-debo agradecer a…ya sabes…por dejarte venir conmigo-finalmente, el elevador llego al piso indicado.

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia el cuarto indicado, Applejack se puso al frente de la puerta y se dispuso a tocar, pero entonces, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, víctima de los nervios que sentía en esos momentos, por suerte, Rainbow estaba allí y le dio una sonrisa de ánimo para que tocara, la vaquera lo hizo y la puerta no tardo en abrirse, dando paso al mayordomo.

-Pasen, Madame las está esperando-dijo haciéndose a un lado, ambas jóvenes ingresaron a la habitación, misma que era sumamente lujosa.

-Vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-dijo la voz de una mujer, Rainbow se quedó sorprendida al ver a la madre de Applejack, realmente era la viva imagen de su amiga, rubia, de ojos verdes, piel clara, solo que ella iba vestida con una fina bata de seda blanca y caminaba como toda una señora de alcurnia, además de que hablaba con un tono sumamente educado y algo prepotente-me sorprende que hayas venido a verme, pero al menos pudiste haberte vestido apropiadamente, ya que este es un lugar fino y no esa sucia granja en la que decidiste perder tus años-.

-También me alegra verte madre-saludo Applejack resistiéndose.

Elizabeth ni siquiera miro a Applejack, pero miro de reojo a Rainbow y su vista se fijó en la manera en que la chica de cabello arcoíris sujetaba la mano de su hija, camino hacia uno de los sillones y se sentó en el mismo.

-Y dime ¿a qué debo tu visita?-pregunto Elizabeth.

-Madre…yo…vine aquí porque puedes estar en peligro-dijo Applejack-trajiste el "Corazón del Mar" a la ciudad y eso puede atraer la atención de personas sumamente peligrosas…-.

-Estoy al tanto de eso y no tienes de que preocuparte, tengo una excelente seguridad-dijo Elizabeth sin inmutarse.

Applejack se acercó hasta quedar frente a su madre-¡Madre! ¡Por favor! ¡Sé que no apruebas muchas de las decisiones que tome, pero en esta ocasión te pido que escuches…tu seguridad no será suficiente…viniste a Gótica, el lugar con los criminales más peligrosos del mundo!-.

-Entre ellos el Guasón, quien destruyo toda Metrópolis sin que el Hombre de Acero pudiera impedirlo-intervino Rainbow.

Esta vez, Elizabeth si tuvo una reacción, después de todo, incluso los más ricos eran víctimas de ese demente-Si te doy la joya ¿Qué harás con ella?-pregunto Elizabeth.

Applejack tuvo que pensar rápidamente en una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente, por fortuna tenía a Rainbow con ella para ayudarla-¡La llevaremos con la comisionada Celestia y ella se la entregara a Batman para que él mismo se ocupe de mantenerlo a salvo!-.

-¿Por qué motivos Batman se preocuparía por mi diamante?-pregunto Elizabeth.

-¡Es Batman, se preocupa por todo!-declaro Rainbow interviniendo de nuevo en la conversación.

Elizabeth se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego levantarse y acercarse a una caja fuerte que estaba en la pared, la abrió y de ella saco un estuche sumamente elegante, mismo donde se encontraba el "Corazón del Mar", al cerciorarse de que se encontraba ahí, se acercó a su hija y se lo dio.

-Es el más grande tesoro de la familia, cuídalo bien-advirtió Elizabeth y Applejack asintió.

-Lo haré…no te preocupes…-dijo dolida por la actitud tan fría de su madre.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez cumplida la misión, ambas chicas abandonaron el hotel, en Rainbow se podía ver unas enormes ganas de decir todo lo que pensaba sobre aquella mujer, pero se resistió por Applejack, después de todo, fuera como fuera seguía siendo su madre.

-Bueno…hay que ir con Batman y los demás, les dará gusto saber que tenemos el diamante-dijo Rainbow sonriéndole.

-Tienes razón…le dará gusto-dijo Applejack sabiendo que Batman estaría complacido, pero entonces…

Un rayo salió de la nada y las derribo, provocando que el estuche con el diamante saliera volando por los aires y cayera en las manos de Karai, quien iba acompañada por Zymoth-Buen disparo doctor-felicito Karai.

-Gracias-agradeció el científico sonriendo y luego miro a las dos chicas-y gracias a ustedes por haberme ahorrado el trabajo de ir a esa aburrida fiesta-.

-¡Oh genial, la puta a la que le patee el trasero la última vez!-exclamo Rainbow mirando a Karai con desdén.

Al escuchar eso, Karai sonrió de manera cínica-¿Qué no fue al revés?-pregunto divertida, ganándose una mirada molesta de la chica de pelo de arcoíris.

-¿Quién establos es ese sujeto?-pregunto Applejack mirando al hombre que acompañaba a Karai.

El hombre sonrió y se presentó-Yo soy el Dr. Zymoth, Jinete de la Hambruna y pronto una de las más grandes pesadillas de los 12 Universos y sus Dimensiones, quería darles las gracias una vez más, por habernos facilitado obtener esto para Lord Drago-expreso mostrando el estuche.

-¡Eso no te pertenece!-bramo Applejack levantándose y saltando hacia él.

Pero Karai fue más rápida y le dio una patada, derribándola y dejándola en el suelo, para angustia de Rainbow-Lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto-dijo Karai sonriendo y retirándose con el doctor.

Rápidamente, Rainbow se comunicó con Batman y las demás para informarles lo que acababa de pasar, mientras que Applejack se quedaba tendida en el suelo, pensando en cómo le diría a su madre lo que acababa de pasar, no sería nada agradable.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las sospechas de Applejack eran ciertas, ya que cuando le dio la noticia, Elizabeth se puso sumamente furiosa-¿Cómo que te lo robaron?-cuestiono molesta.

-Lo siento…madre…nos atacaron por sorpresa y…-.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-bramo enojada, para luego calmarse un poco-¡Pero sabes que, no es tu culpa, es mía, por haber confiado en ti, después de todo, desde que te fuiste a esa mugrosa granja solo has sido una vergüenza para mí, comportándote como una sucia campesina, has avergonzado mi nombre y nuestro apellido una vez más! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que estas haciéndole lo mismo a tu hermana!-bramo con enojo y profunda decepción en cada palabra que decía.

Ante aquellas palabras, Applejack ya no pudo soportar más ahí y abandono la habitación con abundantes lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, Rainbow se dispuso a seguirla, pero primero volteo a ver a Elizabeth con expresión bastante seria y decepcionada.

-Todo esto-dijo señalando la habitación sumamente lujosa, digna de una mujer de alcurnia-y nada aquí-agrego llevando su mano a la parte izquierda de su pecho, donde se encontraba el corazón.

Tras decir eso, Rainbow abandono la habitación y salió en búsqueda de su amiga, mientras que Elizabeth se quedaba con una extraña mirada en su rostro, al tiempo que respiraba de manera algo agitada, tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad.

Una vez afuera del hotel, Rainbow diviso a Applejack sentada en la acera, cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos y abrazándose a sus rodillas-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Nunca…podré satisfacerla…jamás me verá más que como una vergüenza y un mal ejemplo para Apple Bloom-dijo llorando.

Rainbow no supo que decirle, realmente Applejack estaba muy herida por las palabras de su madre y Rainbow no al culpaba, pues cualquiera se sentirá sumamente mal después de escuchar algo como eso, justo cuando levanto una mano para tratar de consolarla, Alfred se comunicó con ellas.

-Hay problemas-dijo Rainbow mirando a su amiga con preocupación, Applejack se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó-¿crees poder hacerlo?-.

-Tengo que hacerlo, soy una Hija de Batman-expreso con determinación y Rainbow sonrió ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Gracias al oportuno aviso de Applejack y de Rainbow, Batman y el resto de las Hijas de la Noche interceptaron a Karai y a Zymoth en el parque de la ciudad, mismo que se encontraba cerca del hotel donde Elizabeth se encontraba hospedada, Sunset y Karai estaban enfrascadas en una lucha, mientras que Zymoth lidiaba con el resto de la Baty Family.

-¡Esperaba poder terminar lo que empezamos niña!-declaro Karai.

-¡Honestamente yo también!-respondió Sunset lanzando un golpe con su espada, mismo que Karai detuvo con la suya.

Zymoth esquivo el ataque del resto de las Hijas de la Noche, pero no logro evitar un puñetazo que Batman le dio-¡Esa no es forma de tratar de un genio!-bramo molesto y Batman no se dejó intimidar.

-Entrégame esa joya ahora mismo y tal vez no te lastime mucho-advirtió Batman.

-¡Lamento tener que diferir en esto!-declaro Bareloc apareciendo y lanzando un golpe contra Batman, mismo que el Caballero de la Noche esquivo a tiempo.

-¿Bareloc? ¿Qué crees que haces?-cuestiono Zymoth incorporándose.

-El Maestro Abzu me envió como apoyo extra, esa joya debe caer en manos de las tinieblas y no podemos fracasar, lleva esa joya a la base, yo me ocupo de ellos-.

-¿No me digas? ¿Tú y cuantos más?-pregunto Pinkie Pie desafiante.

Al instante, un enorme esqueleto de Tyrannosaurio Rex hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad y encarando a las Hijas de la Noche-Tenías que preguntarle eso ¿verdad?-pregunto Rarity mirando seriamente a Pinkie Pie.

-¡No sabía que podía hacer eso!-exclamo Pinkie Pie.

Pero Batman no pensaba que Bareloc fuera el responsable de eso, rápidamente reviso el lugar, buscando cualquier cosa, pero también manteniéndose alerta ante sus enemigos, ya que Bareloc arremetió contra él, Batman evadió el ataque, al mismo tiempo que el Tyrannosaurio arremetía contra sus hijas.

-¡Aprovecha la oportunidad Zymoth!-indico Bareloc y el aludido asintió.

Rápidamente, Zymoth comenzó a correr hacia el punto exacto que necesitaba para poderse teletransportar a la isla junto con el diamante, pero antes de poder llegar, Applejack y Rainbow hicieron acto de aparición, sujetando sus armas.

-¡No irás a ningún lado lunático!-declaro Applejack desafiante.

Al ver a las chicas ante él, Zymoth se echó a reír-Vaya, vaya, así que vienen por más, peor díganme ¿no les hace falta algo?-pregunto divertido, ya que ninguna de las dos chicas tenía su disfraz.

-No hubo tiempo para ponernos los disfraces-explico Rainbow lanzándose al ataque, peor Zymoth la evadió con agilidad y le aplico una llave en un brazo, Applejack se lanzó también al ataque, sujetando al villano por la espalda.

-¡No te llevaras ese diamante!-declaro mordiéndolo en el hombro.

-¡Perra maldita!-bramo al tiempo que chocaba su espalda contra un árbol, provocando que Applejack lo soltara por el intenso golpe.

Applejack quedo sentada en el suelo y antes de que pudiera levantarse, Zymoth le dio una patada en el rostro, derribándola y coloco su pie en el cuello de la vaquera, comenzando a ejercer presión para asfixiarla.

-Oh no te preocupes, no voy a matarte, ya que ese honor lo tendrá la Maestra Amazu, solo voy a dejarte con daño cerebral permanente, ya que ejerciendo presión en el punto exacto puedes causar un gran daño-sentencio malignamente y con sonrisa sádica.

Pero justo en ese momento, una figura salió de las sombres y se sujetó a la espalda de Zymoth, provocando una nueva lucha por librarse del intruso, mientras que Applejack se incorporaba y tosía un poco para recuperarse, al tiempo que Rainbow llego a su lado con mucha preocupación.

-¡Applejack! ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Lo estoy…pero…quien…-la vista de Applejack se fijó en la persona que colgaba de la espalda de Zymoth y abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa-¿mamá?-exclamo.

Ya que efectivamente, Elizabeth era quien sujetaba con fuerza al doctor, para luego morderlo en el otro hombro-¡Puta madre! ¡No de nuevo!-bramo girando con fuerza y librándose de Elizabeth, quien cayó al suelo bruscamente.

-¡Madre!-grito Applejack corriendo a su lado.

-¡Esto ya duro mucho!-declaro Zymoth desapareciendo en el acto.

Applejack corrió al lado de su madre y la ayudo a levantarse-¡Madre! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto angustiada.

-Estoy bien…estoy bien…tranquila…ya me siento mejor-dijo Elizabeth levantándose con ayuda de Applejack y Rainbow.

-¿En que estabas pensando madre? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que era ese tipo? ¡Pudiste haber salido gravemente lastimada o peor!-expreso Applejack con angustia.

Elizabeth miro a su hija y respondió-Habría valido la pena si con eso lograba salvar uno de mis más grandes y valiosos tesoros-.

Al escuchar eso, Applejack cambio su expresión a una que indicaba que ya se lo esperaba-Hablas de tu diamante ¿verdad?-pregunto conociendo la respuesta.

-No Applejack-negó Elizabeth acariciando el rostro de la aludida-hablo de ti, tú y tus hermanos son mis más grandes tesoros-reconoció con una sonrisa-y creo que te debo una gran disculpa por haber sido tan dura contigo todos estos años-expreso con genuino arrepentimiento, provocando que Applejack se quedara estática ante aquella declaración de su madre.

Rainbow sonrió ante eso y no era la única, ya que Batman y el resto de las chicas también presenciaron todo desde las sombras-¿Creen que debamos decirles que esos malvados se llevaron el diamante?-pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-No creo que a la Sra. Apple le importe ahora eso-dijo Twilight sonriendo.

Batman también pensaba lo mismo y por ello sonreía ante la imagen frente a sus ojos, pero también le preocupaba el hecho de que las fuerzas del mal se llevaran el diamante, preguntándose qué es lo que harían con esa joya ahora que la tenían en su poder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Zaleska sostenía la joya en sus manos, al tiempo que lo miraba con mucha fascinación-Ciertamente es bonito, en un sentido materialista-agrego sonriendo-por cierto Myra, hiciste un buen trabajo atacando desde las sombras-.

-Gracias Maestra-agradeció Myra haciendo una reverencia ante la Reina de los Vampiros.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo, ahora el "Ojo de la Sirena" vuelve a manos de sus legítimos dueños-expreso Abzu con satisfacción y sus Generales asintieron.

Justo en ese momento, Amazu hizo acto de aparición-Aparentemente estamos de suerte, no solo hemos recuperado una de las reliquias de las tinieblas, sino que además he localizado a quienes nos traicionaron hace tanto tiempo-informo acomodándose los lentes.

Al escuchar eso, Abzu se mostró más que complacido-Bien, es hora de que esos traidores sepan que no puedes darle la espalda al amo sin sufrir unas horrendas consecuencias-sentencio formando un puño en su mano derecha.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Granjas Apple**

Al día siguiente, Applejack estaba haciendo sus quehaceres diarios en la granja, pero esta vez la familia tenía una visita inesperada, Elizabeth, quien solo observaba como su hija trabajaba en silencio, ayudada por sus hermanos, fue cuando Applejack se acercó.

-¿Qué dices mamá? ¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre la granja?-pregunto esperanzada.

Elizabeth suspiro antes de responder-¿Quieres saber porque motivos siempre me negué a que vivieras aquí?-pregunto con voz seria-porque tenía miedo, miedo de que no fueras feliz y creí que si te alejabas de nuestra vida de lujos y comodidades no serías feliz-reconoció con vergüenza-pero me has demostrado que puedes vivir tu vida como quieras y creo que realmente me equivoque, eres el mejor ejemplo para Apple Bloom-.

Applejack sintió deseos de llorar al escuchar eso-Gracias mamá-dijo Applejack abrazándola con fuerza y viceversa.

-¡Yo también quiero abrazo!-grito Apple Bloom corriendo al abrazo, Big Mac también quiso hacerlo, peor la abuela lo detuvo, pues ese era un momento de madre e hijas.

-¿Qué dices mamá? ¿Quieres intentarlo?-pregunto ofreciéndole un traste con comida para los cerdos.

-No abuses hija, no abuses-dijo Elizabeth y Applejack solo sonrió nerviosa.

Ningún miembro de la familia se dio cuenta que Rainbow presenciaba todo desde la entrada a la granja, con una gran sonrisa, quiso entrar y acompañar a su amor secreto, pero prefirió dejarla por ahora, ese era su momento con su familia y no fue la única que pensaba eso, ya que Batman también observaba todo oculto en el granero y con una sonrisa complacida, se retiró del lugar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Pese a los esfuerzos de Batman y las Hijas de la Noche, las fuerzas de la oscuridad obtuvieron la joya que deseaban, ahora se disponen a encontrar a dos guerreros que desertaron del Ejército de las Tinieblas hace miles de años"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ESTA ES LA LISTA DE LOS COMPETIDORES DEL UNIVERSO 5, CONVOCADOS POR ARAK**

 **Seiya, Ikki, Shyriu, Hyoga, Shun, Shaka, Saga, Dohko, Aioros, y Aioria**

 **¿Qué les parecen? Cinco de bronce y cinco de oro**

 **Ángel María NF:** _acabas de ver que la relación entre Applejack y su madre mejoro mucho, especialmente porque al final, su madre reconoció quienes eran sus verdaderos tesoros, respecto a Batman, él tiene secretos en sus secretos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _no tengo idea de cuantos vayan a hacer, pero eso sí, va a superar los 100 capítulos por lo que estoy viendo, va a ser mi fic más largo jamás escrito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _es muy triste que digamos estar en una época más moderna y sin embargo sigamos comportándonos como verdaderos idiotas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _pues ya acabas de conocer a los guerreros del Universo 5, espero quedes complacida con estos grandes caballeros, ya que es difícil escoger entre una gran selección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _por mucho que odie los ideales de Hitler, le reconozco que el tipo al final no fue del todo malo, tratando de ayudar al ambiente y protegiendo a los animales, eso fue algo bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _tal vez no fue tan necesaria hacerla, pero en cierto modo fue interesante ver cómo se las arreglaban en esa pelea sin Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _supongo que eso significa que es tu Thundercat favorito ¿no es verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues para la madre de Applejack había algo más importante que su joya, sus hijos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _y vaya que es una cruda y dolorosa realidad que se vive actualmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AydenValgreen4:** _ya veo, yo no tengo problemas en aceptar a las personas como son, que si hay momentos en que terminamos debatiendo no lo niego, pero los respeto a todos sin hacerlos menos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ok…honestamente no es algo que me había planteado, es la primera vez que alguien me menciona algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _¿recuerdas como era al principio? Literalmente le arranco un ojo a una criminal, vaya que fue una de las cosas por las cuales Batman realmente dio reprenderla severamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _descuida, eso es algo que va a durar y los miembros de la Caza de Elite no solo serán cazados por ti, ya que Drago también los quiere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ya acabas de ver como fue el reencuentro de madre e hija, al principio, la madre de Applejack no apoyaba las decisiones de su hija. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ciertamente es un tema bastante delicado y serio, pero también una dura realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _por eso y por muchas otras razones, él mismo dijo por qué los mataba y odiaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _ciertamente es una noticia sumamente triste, solo haciendo aparecer personajes sin importancia para que no se convierta en una serie Yuri. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _para Applejack fue algo complicado lidiar con su madre, por suerte tenía a su amada a su lado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _la verdad no entiendo muy bien cómo funciona la jerarquía de los Dioses, me pregunto qué es lo que cuenta realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _pero si te le pones al brinco es como seguirle el juego, ese tipo de personas realmente no tienen importancia y no saben hacer otra cosa que molestar, yo por eso prefiero eliminar los comentarios ofensivos que luego me dejan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _él mismo lo dijo, piensa que todos ellos envenenan al que es conocido como el país más poderoso y que actualmente está decayendo mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _eso es muy cierto, realmente es una gran verdad, pero es lamentable que muchos no entiendan muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _aunque esa gema cayó en manos de los Maestros, al menos Applejack se arregló con su madre, que para ella era lo más importante de todo, especialmente por el tiempo que llevaban distanciadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _como le dije a Lucifer, no le sigan el juego, eso es darle importancia a un tipo que realmente no la merece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ciertamente hubo algunos problemas entre Applejack y su madre, por suerte se resolvieron antes de que fuera muy tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _no creo que a nadie le guste que lo llamen gordo o gorda, excepto a un amigo de mi hermana; aunque a él le dijeron "gordito" y dijo que eso lo hizo sentir tierno, lindo y esponjoso del buen modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, Applejack finalmente se arregló con su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _esa es quizás una de las verdades más tristes de la actualidad, siempre existirá el racismo y la discriminación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y de muchas formas, porque Batman no solo le mostro que se equivocaba, sino que lo dejo en una celda muy especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _ojala en la vida real existiera alguien que los pusiera en su lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pues la gente pensó que nada mejor que un loco para cuidar un sitio de locos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues no le fue tan mal, si lloro por las palabras de su madre, pero al final se reconciliaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y siempre existirán, eso es algo terriblemente inevitable, siempre habrá personas así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _¿a qué se debe eso? Realmente no es bueno quedarse sin dormir por mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ahora solo queda la lista de otros 7 Universos más, espero que les agraden todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _deben ser 10 en total, así que voy ir agregando y variando de diversas series en ocasiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _polémicas como esa siempre van a haber, no quiero imaginarme que harían las madres de los niños que vean My Little Pony se colocaran ese tipo de parejas en la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _como acabas de ver, la madre de Applejack era algo…especial por decirlo de algún modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _aunque perdieron la joya, para Applejack fue una gran victoria, especialmente con su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ciertamente no le fue bien al principio, pero todo se resolvió de cierto modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _aunque perdieron la joya, Applejack finalmente logro lo que tanto añoraba, reconciliarse con su madre después de tanto tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _desgraciadamente eso es algo que se ha visto desde hace siglos y tristemente es una de las cosas que seguirán viéndose en el futuro, es inevitable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _aunque perdieron la joya, Applejack finalmente se ha reconciliado con su madre y esta le pidió disculpas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Katy Ca Tony, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, Zultanita, junto a mis cordiales saludos a AydenValgreen4, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Josuke Joestar, Ryo Red, Lucifer, Sombra 02, Amo del Vacío, FreedomGundam96, Cazador Argentino, Odín, Black Hunter, Hamon, Raft, Zeppeli, Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Razor Edge, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Espadachín de la Luz.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	56. Traidores

" _ **Los siervos de Drago se interesaron en obtener una misteriosa joya que estaba en propiedad de la madre de Applejack, Apple Elizabeth, quien era una mujer de alta sociedad y que desaprobaba las decisiones de su hija…pero al enterarse del peligro que corría, Batman ordeno que la convenciera de que les diera la joya para ponerla a salvo, sin embargo…la joya cayó en manos de los guerreros de las tinieblas y a pesar de que las Hijas de la Noche trataron de impedir que escaparan con ella no pudieron evitarlo, pero Applejack logro que la relación con su madre mejorara después de tanto tiempo, con un poco de ayuda de Rainbow…pero…"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 56**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 56 Traidores**

En una iglesia abandonada, lejos de Ciudad Gótica o de cualquier otra ciudad, una figura se encontraba en el que en tiempos atrás habría sido un lugar majestuoso para poder rezar, pero se podía ver que actualmente no eran más que unas gigantescas ruinas, ese lugar debía haber quedado abandonado desde hacía más de 100 años y eso era algo que tenía sin cuidado al único ocupante del lugar, mismo que en esos momentos se encontraba rezando.

Se trataba de un anciano alto de cabello gris, el hombre se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, sumergido en sus propios rezos, pero si logro sentir cuando una presencia más apareció en la iglesia, el anciano solo suspiro profundamente, sin tomarle la menor importancia a su misterioso visitante, después de permanecer en silencio por unos momentos, finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Helena?-pregunto el anciano con voz tranquila.

-También me da gusto verte Pestilencia-dijo Helena haciendo acto de aparición y quedando ante el anciano-el Cuarto Jinete, desertor del Ejército de las Tinieblas ¿sabes? Debes sentirte muy afortunado, nadie que se haya atrevido a traicionar a la Bestia del Mal ha quedado sin castigo, excepto tú-señalo con frialdad.

-Y creo recordar que tú también ¿no es así?-pregunto Pestilencia sin voltear a mirarla, es más, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos ante la presencia de su visitante.

Helena se quedó estática al escuchar eso, pero se sereno con rapidez, para luego volver a ver al anciano llamado Pestilencia-No vine aquí para hablar del pasado, sino para advertirte-señalo Helena adentrándose más al templo.

Finalmente, Pestilencia abrió sus ojos y se levantó, apagando las velas que había encendido, para luego voltear a ver a la chica, Helena pudo ver que Pestilencia tenía una mirada serena, pero en sus arrugas también pudo ver un poco de preocupación y miedo.

-Abandonar a la Bestia del Mal es algo que muchos no se atreven a hacer, especialmente porque nadie que lo haya hecho ha sobrevivido, como es el caso de Bill Clave-señalo Pestilencia.

-Veo que también te enteraste y supongo que también supiste que Darkseid está igual de preocupado por ello, ya que él también lo traiciono en el pasado ¿verdad?-pregunto Helena

Pestilencia asintió, recordando cómo después de la derrota de Drago hace miles de años muchos de sus esbirros lo abandonaron, creyendo que nunca lo volverían a ver y comenzando su dominio por todos los universos, algunos de los seres más conocidos que traicionaron a Drago en el pasado (además de Darkseid y Bill), eran Freezer y su familia del Universo 7, Thanos del Universo 10 y un imperio de máquinas conquistadoras del Universo 12.

-Y nosotros también estamos incluidos-dijo Pestilencia-supongo que estas preocupada ¿verdad? De otro modo no habrías venido a verme-.

-Sabes que es to no es un juego, las imprudencias de Superman provocaron su despertar y si es liberado entonces…-.

-Dime ¿acaso no confías en las elegidas de la Presencia?-pregunto Pestilencia volteando a verla-tenemos que confiar en que ellas podrán hacer algo para detenerlo, ya que si no es así y la Presencia se le enfrenta en persona…será el final de todos los Universos-.

-Yo solo espero que nada malo pase mientras ellas adquieren todo su poder-dijo Helena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Abzu se mostró bastante impresionado al escuchar que Amazu había localizado a dos de los seres que habían desertado del Ejército de las Tinieblas hacia siglos, la Maestra del Destello los localizo con mucha facilidad, ahora solo debían ir ellos y traerlos para que recibieran sus merecidos castigos.

-Iré personalmente y los traeré ante el amo, los traidores deben ser castigados-dijo Amazu acomodándose las gafas-llevare a los jinetes y a Valerie conmigo para esta misión-.

-Como tú lo desees-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-Espero que no te moleste que me lleve a una de tus discípulas, Zaleska-dijo Amazu mirando a la vampiresa.

-No te preocupes, creo que le hará bien salir a hacer un poco de ejercicio-señalo Zaleska sonriendo de manera siniestra.

Black y Zamasu escucharon todo a distancia, en ambos apareció un risa burlona al escuchar que Amazu iría en persona por dos traidores, durante el tiempo que estuvieron ahí estudiaron a todos los Maestros Oscuros y llegaron a la conclusión de que no serían amenaza para ellos, solo debían encontrar el mejor momento para lanzar su ataque y tomar el mando.

-Y ustedes dos deben aprender que no pueden hacer todo lo que desean, especialmente siendo tan ciegos como son-dijo Amazu, dejando a ambos villanos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo supo…?-.

-Nada de lo que ocurre en esta isla es un secreto para nosotros y si piensan que pueden destruirnos son más ignorantes de lo que pensé-dijo Amazu con voz tranquila, para luego encarar a ambos villanos, los cuales salieron de su escondite.

Zamasu solo gruño ante eso, mientras alzaba su único brazo, al tiempo que Black se ponía en guardia con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro-Ustedes son solo los pecados que rigen a los humanos ¡Jamás superaran a un dios!-declaro lanzándose contra Amazu.

Amazu se mantuvo tranquila en todo momento y cuando Black lanzo un golpe con su puño, Amazu lo detuvo con solo un dedo, dejando congelado al ladrón, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Amazu hizo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza y golpeo a Black en la cara con su cabello, dándole directamente en el rostro y dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

-Quieres ser un dios y ni siquiera conoces lo básico que se necesita para serlo-dijo Amazu-para empezar, un dios debe respetar su propio cuerpo, tú no lo hiciste cuando robaste el cuerpo de Son Goku y tú, le temes a la muerte y por eso escogiste un cuerpo inmortal, ahora mírate, perdiste un brazo y no eres más que un pobre insecto-.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a un dios!-bramo Zamasu lanzándose al ataque, al tiempo que Black también lo hacía.

Pero Amazu solo se mantuvo tranquila en todo momento y antes de que ambos pudieran darse cuenta, terminaron en el suelo, con la Maestra parada sobre las cabezas de cada uno, mientras leía un libro que saco de la nada, suspirando con aburrición, volteo a ver a Abzu y a Zaleska.

-Iré por los Jinetes para ir en busca de esos dos, volveré pronto-informo con voz tranquila.

-Dejo esto en tus capaces manos Amazu-dijo Abzu sin duda alguna en su voz.

-Como digas-dijo Amazu haciendo una respetuosa reverencia ante Abzu y retirándose del lugar, caminando sobre el cuerpo de ambos Zamasu, los cuales pudieron sentir como sus huesos se rompían ante los pasos suaves de la Maestra del Destello-y creo que sería bueno que estos dos fueran atendidos cuanto antes-.

-Nos aseguraremos de eso-dijo Zaleska sonriendo con burla.

El resto de los Maestros Oscuros presenciaron todo, Eiki comía un helado de chocolate con algunas larvas-Cuidado con las calmadas-dijo estremeciéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Batman se encontraba en una nueva sesión de entrenamiento con sus queridas hijas, las cuales estaban realizando un ejercicio básico de artes marciales, ya que Batman tampoco quería que descuidaran lo básico, pues en ocasiones eso podía ser de mucha utilidad.

-Muy bien, sigan así-indico Batman y el grupo asintió.

-Oiga gran jefe-llamo Rainbow-quería preguntarle algo, sé que usted nos lo ha dicho, pero quisiera saber ¿Cuándo nos hará miembros oficiales de la Liga de la Justicia?-.

-¿Cuál es tu prisa en querer ser parte de la Liga de la Justicia?-pregunto Batman mirando a la chica con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-¡No lo tome a mal!-exclamo Rainbow alarmada-¡Pero creo que hemos probado que ya estamos listas para formar parte de ese increíble grupo de héroes!-.

-Honestamente, yo también me lo he estado preguntando-dijo Sunset y casi al instante todas también dijeron lo mismo.

-Ah…yo me lo pregunte…una vez…-reconoció Fluttershy.

-¡Yo me preguntaba cómo sería el helado más perfecto del mundo, con todos los sabores del mundo conocido o con sabores nuevos o incluso con los sabores clásicos y nuevos!-exclamo Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

Las chicas miraron a su amiga con confusión y algo de extrañeza, antes de que Twilight suspira-El punto es Batman, queremos saber si tú crees que podremos llegar a ser miembros de la Liga de la Justicia-reconoció Twilight.

Batman se quedó en silencio un momento, para finalmente mirar a sus hijas-Muy bien, si quieren saberlo, no pretendo que sean parte de la Liga de la Justicia jamás-respondió Batman.

Al escuchar eso, las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas y estáticas, no podían creer lo que Batman quería decirles con eso, realmente no parecía tener sentido, al menos no para ellas, fue cuando Batman alzo la mano para callar los murmullos de sorpresa, indignación y un poco de enfado de parte de sus hijas.

-No espero que sean parte de la Liga de la Justicia, porque espero que sean algo mucho más grande que la Liga de la Justicia misma-explico Batman, dejando a las chicas sorprendidas.

-¿Más grande que la Liga de la Justicia?-pregunto Rarity.

-¿Eso es posible?-pregunto Applejack con expresión de asombro en su cara.

-Claro que sí y sé que ustedes lo serán, porque ya lo han demostrado-dijo Batman con voz tranquila.

Las chicas no alcanzaban a comprender las palabras de su padre, realmente todo eso no tenía el menor sentido para ellas-No estamos entendiendo lo que quiere decir con eso, maestro-dijo Twilight.

Batman miro a las chicas y con un ademan de sus manos les indico que se colocaran de rodillas-Lo que quiero decir es que han superado las expectativas que tenía sobre ustedes, durante su viaje han enfrentado cientos de peligros y han salido adelante, demostraron ser un gran equipo, incluso más sólido y noble de lo que la Liga de la Justicia fue-.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida.

-La Liga de la Justicia estaba conformada por los más grandes héroes de todo el mundo, los seres más poderosos que existen en el Universo, todos éramos un gran equipo, pero basto que uno de nosotros se dejara arrastrar por su dolor y odio para que todos los miembros más importantes se corrompieran también-explico Batman-Clark, Diana, Barry, Víctor, Raven…Damián…al final todos se volvieron lo que siempre temí, seres hambrientos de poder y cegados por su enferma obsesión-explico Batman.

-¿Usted…sabía que ellos podrían volverse malos en cualquier momento?-pregunto Fluttershy.

Batman no respondió de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo-Lo sospechaba, siempre tuve esa sospecha de que en algún momento se corromperían, esperaba que no fuera así, pero desgraciadamente ocurrió todo lo contrario, por eso es que tenía un plan de contingencia para cada uno de ellos y aún tengo uno para la nueva Liga de la Justicia-.

-Esa sí que no me la esperaba-dijo Rainbow.

-¿También tiene algún plan de contingencia para nosotras?-pregunto Twilight temerosa de la respuesta.

Las demás chicas voltearon a ver a Batman con temor en sus rostros, pero el Caballero de la Noche negó con la cabeza-De hecho, ustedes son el plan de contingencia para detenerme a mí en caso de que yo mismo me corrompa-explico Batman, dejando de piedra a las chicas.

-¡Momento! ¿Nosotras somos su plan de contingencia para detenerlo en caso de que usted se vuelva malo?-pregunto Rainbow sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!-exclamo Sunset levantándose de golpe y viendo con temor a su figura paterna.

-Hablo muy en serio, lo que ocurrió con la Liga de la Justicia fue una prueba de lo que siempre he sostenido, por ese motivo debo tener un plan de contingencia en caso de que yo también caiga en las manos del mal y esas son ustedes, ustedes 7 son quizás las únicas personas con un corazón sumamente puro y noble, por eso fueron las únicas que recibieron la Luz de la Presencia, ustedes son las Virtudes Humanas y aunque en ustedes también hay un poco de maldad, sé que jamás caerían en ese abismo-.

-Pero usted tampoco ha caído, no ha matado al Guasón y eso ya dice mucho de usted-dijo Applejack tratando de mostrarle a Batman que él estaba equivocado.

-Pero puede que llegue el momento en que finalmente lo haga y si eso llega a pasar ya no podré regresar, por eso quiero que ustedes estén preparadas para eso en caso de que suceda-explico Batman.

Twilight abrió mucho los ojos al comprender lo que Batman les quiso decir con aquellas palabras-No nos está entrenando solo para enfrentar a Drago, lo hace para que podamos enfrentarnos a usted y derrotarlo-dijo comprendido finalmente por qué Batman les enseñaba muchos de sus trucos.

-Efectivamente, si llegara a pasar, ustedes serán las únicas que podrán derrotarme y quiero que estén dispuestas a lograrlo, no deben titubear, incluso si tienen que…-.

-¡Mejor hablemos de otra cosa!-exclamo Pinkie Pie alarmada y el grupo asintió con rapidez, definitivamente aquella conversación se estaba volviendo sumamente sombría y tenebrosa para sus gustos.

Batman solo respiro profundamente, sabía que toda esa revelación iba a ser sumamente dura para sus hijas, pero tenía que ser completamente directo para que comprendiera y estuvieran dispuestas a todo, después de todo, él era humano y por tanto estaba abierto a caer en el mismo abismo que Superman.

La voz de Alfred se escuchó y las chicas suspiraron aliviadas por la aparición del fiel mayordomo-Disculpe señor, pero aquí hay unas personas que quieren verlo-.

Batman volteo y se topó con Aura, Dante y Aled, los cuales tenían una expresión de preocupación en sus rostros, el Caballero de la Noche entrecerró los ojos de manera analítica, mientras sus hijas corrían a saludar a sus amigos, aunque Rainbow le decía a Aura que estaba esperando el momento de una revancha, la chica solo le dijo que recordara que no debía presionar su cuerpo más allá de lo que podía soportar o volvería a la silla de ruedas.

-No tenías que ser tan directa-dijo con los ojos achicados.

-¿A que debemos su oportuna visita?-pregunto Sunset con una mirada que claramente indicaba que estaba feliz de que la conversación cambiara drásticamente.

Antes de que alguno respondiera algo, Batman tomo la palabra-Finalmente ocurrió ¿verdad?-pregunto con tono serio.

-Así es, Helena fue a ver a Pestilencia y temo que es por ese asunto que siempre evito tratar-señalo Aled con un tono de voz sumamente preocupado.

-Entonces es cuestión de tiempo para que los encuentren-expreso Batman con seriedad y el trío de recién llegados se mostró sumamente alarmado.

-¿Por qué nunca nos enteramos de lo que pasa a la primera?-pregunto Pinkie Pie con confusión.

Aled volteo a ver a las chicas y prosiguió a explicarles-Helena fue a ver a Pestilencia, un antiguo Jinete de las Tinieblas, mismo que estuvo al servicio de Drago hace miles de años-explico Aled.

-No me extraña, con ese nombre-dijo Rainbow cruzada de brazos.

-Pero ¿Por qué razón Helena fue a ver a alguien que sirvió a ese monstruo?-pregunto Sunset, recordando lo mucho que Helena le ayudo.

Aled cerró los ojos con pesar ante la respuesta que tenía que darles a las chicas-Porque Helena…también formo parte del Ejército de las Tiniebla hace muchos años-revelo, dejando a las chicas en shock-de hecho, ella estaba bajo el servicio de Amazu, la Maestra del Destello y la representante del Pecado de la Avaricia-agrego mirando a Applejack, quien se quedó muda ante eso.

-¡Eso no puede ser!-exclamo Sunset negándose a creer que alguien que la ayudo había formado parte del ejército más terrible y cruel de todos los universos, pero el silencio de Batman fue suficiente para confirmar que era verdad.

-Lamentablemente es cierto-confeso Aled-pero ella ya no es la misma de antes, ella abandono al Ejército de las Tinieblas hace miles de años, al igual que Pestilencia-agrego con rapidez.

-No entiendo ¿Cómo pudieron dejar de servir a la Bestia del Mal y continuar vivos?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Cuando Drago fue derrotado hace miles de años, muchos de sus seguidores lo abandonaron, creyendo que nunca más lo volverían a ver, incluso los Maestros Oscuros fueron capturados y encarcelados, los Jinetes y Generales fueron encerrados en el inframundo, parecía que nunca más se iba a volver a saber de ellos-explico Aled.

-Pero luego ocurrió el hecho de que Superman se volviera un cruel tirano, convenciendo a muchos héroes de seguirlo-señalo Dante.

-Y no hay que olvidar lo que pasó en el Universo 3, que el Avatar desapareciera por 100 años y que la Nación del Fuego destruyera a los Nómadas Aire fue un golpe mortal para el equilibrio, y a eso sumémosle el hecho de que Korra liberara a Vatu, además de las idioteces que cometió Zamasu-agrego Aled.

-Ya entendimos, la situación se salió de control para todos, Dioses y Mortales-dijo Sunset gruñendo un poco-pero eso aún no explica por qué motivo Helena y ese tal Pestilencia traicionaron a Drago-.

Antes de que los visitantes respondieran la pregunta de la peli fuego, Batman tomo la palabra-Eso no importa ahora, basta con saber que son aliados y necesitan ayuda, ya que el Ejército de las Tinieblas no acepta traidores-señalo Batman.

-¿Sabes en donde se encuentran?-pregunto Aura conociendo la respuesta del Caballero de la Noche.

-Ahora lo sé-respondió Batman, pues ya los tenía localizados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Iglesia**

Helena solo observaba como Pestilencia regaba sus plantas con suma tranquilidad, ese hecho comenzó a molestarla mucho, tenían a las fuerzas de las Tinieblas casi sobre ellos y él se entretenía regando sus plantas, definitivamente no lograba entender a ese anciano, aquel que alguna vez fuera uno de los más poderosos Jinetes del Mal.

-¿Se puede saber porque motivos pierdes el tiempo regando tus plantas en lugar de ayudarme a planear un modo de resistir los ataques de nuestros viejos amigos?-pregunto Helena cruzada de brazos.

-Pasara lo que tenga que pasar-dijo Pestilencia terminando por regar sus plantas-no sirve de nada preocuparse a estas alturas, cuando ambos sabemos que esto era algo inevitable para nosotros-.

-Yo solo sé que desearía que esto nunca hubiera pasado, nunca haber conocido a esos villanos y también…-Helena cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-El pasado es el pasado y no sirve de nada preocuparse por él, no a estas alturas-dijo Pestilencia con inteligencia.

De pronto, el anciano se detuvo de golpe y su expresión serena cambio a una de dureza, pues ya sentía la presencia de varios intrusos alrededor, unos que tenían un poder maligno sumamente grande y que en cierto modo se asemejaban al suyo.

-Ya llegaron-dijo Pestilencia colocándose en guardia, al tiempo que Helena también lo hacía.

Fue entonces que se vieron rodeados por Berserker, Diagon, Valerie, Keane y Zymoth, todos con expresiones sumamente amenazadoras, hecho que preocupo a Helena, especialmente cuando se vieron superados en números por aquellos seres malignos que aparecieron de la nada.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Berserker-los dos tipejos que se atrevieron a traicionar a Lord Drago-.

-Me sorprende que no hayan escapado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, ahora van a pagar muy caro por su error-señalo Diagon malignamente.

Valerie se rio al escuchar eso, mientras veía a Helena-La antigua aprendiz de la Maestra Amazu, no eres tan ruda sin su apoyo ¿verdad?-pregunto siniestramente.

-Veo que aun sigues estando bajo las faldas de Zaleska, debe ser algo sumamente bueno para ti solo seguir órdenes-dijo Helena molesta, provocando una risa más de Valerie.

Keane dio un paso al frente y encaro a ambos traidores-Por todo lo que hicieron en el pasado, por haber desafiado el poder y la autoridad del amo, los condeno a perecer-.

-Pero primero nos vamos a divertir con los dos, tal como en los viejos tiempos-señalo Zymoth-aunque debo admitir que les estoy agradecido, sino fuera por su traición yo no estaría aquí-.

-Creo que es todo lo que se puede esperar de ti, que quiere ser un simple esclavo de un ser superior-expreso Pestilencia con calma.

-¡Yo cuidaría mi lengua si fuera tú, ya que si no lo has notado, los superamos en número!-expreso Zymoth sonriendo.

-¿Eso piensas? Porque las apariencias pueden engañar-señalo Pestilencia chasqueando sus dedos.

Fue cuando un par de rostros familiares hicieron acto de aparición, se trataban de Soujiro y de Death Racer, los cuales aparecieron de la nada listos para ayudar, acompañados por dos nuevos aliados para ayudar en esta difícil batalla.

Uno de ellos era un chico de 22 años, mide 1 metro 63, de cabello corto negro, ojos verdes, peinado hacia atrás, camisa negra siempre abotonada, pantalones azules y zapatos negros, el cual se llevó su mano hacia su rostro como si fuera máscara, provocando que su traje cambiara radicalmente, su esclerosis se vuelve negro sus pupilas e iris de color amarilla con forma de reptil y aumentando el tamaño de sus colmillos. Su traje de batalla consiste en, un abrigo con capucha de color negro, un caso color gris con verde pegado a su rostro que cubre toda el área craneal, visera en forma de T y un respirador, armadura de color gris plateado, un pectoral es de un solo bloque con las hombreras juntas, que forman una especie de triángulo invertido y protegen los hombros y el pecho a la vez, dejando aun descubierta la base del cuello, protector de bíceps brazaletes que llegan a cubrir todo el brazo , rodilleras, espinilleras y botas que cubren por completo las piernas.

El segundo era un tipo cuya altura 1,70. Luce como un humanoide de musculatura estable, cubierto de una brillante armadura blanca, que cubre todo su cuerpo, casco de cubre toda la cabeza salvo los ojos que son de color blanco en su totalidad.

-Soujiro, Death Racer, Kronimo, Predator, que gusto me da verlos a todos de nuevo-saludo Pestilencia.

-Tanto tiempo Pestilencia-saludo Predator mirando al ex Jinete con una mirada algo agresiva.

Helena solo observaba todo en silencio, no le sorprendía ver a Soujiro, ya que él era miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, pero a los otros 3 realmente le extrañaba encontrarlos en ese lugar, especialmente cuando estaban por pelear con guerreros de Drago.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? No creí que quisieran venir a una batalla contra las fuerzas de Drago-.

-A nosotros no nos interesa eso-dijo Kronimo-especialmente a mí, en lo personal me da igual que la Bestia despierte o no-.

-Yo no comparto esa opinión, pero si he de ser honesto, no me interesa venir a esta clase de juegos-dijo Predator con seriedad.

-Por suerte a mi viejo amigo no le molesta venir a ayudar-señalo Pestilencia.

Fue cuando un sujeto más hizo acto de aparición, de 1 Metro con 85cm Se ve como un anciano de 70 años, gran musculatura, piel morena, cabeza rapada, una gran cicatriz por su ojo derecho ojos de color café y de gran barba blanca, una chaqueta negra, pantalones de ejercicio negros y tenis blancos.

-Bienvenido Corban, el último ganador del Combate Mortal-saludo Pestilencia.

-Deja de lado los saludos, he venido aquí para poner en su lugar a las fuerzas de Drago-sentencio Corban golpeando el puño con fuerza.

-¿Ahora quienes tienen ventaja numérica?-pregunto Helena sonriendo.

Fue cuando los Jinetes se hicieron a un lado, dándole paso a la Maestra del Destello, al verla, Helena palideció-Mi querida y pequeña estudiante, creo que olvidaste una lección que te di hace tiempo, los números no ganan batallas-expreso acomodándose los lentes con total tranquilidad, dejando a Helena preocupada.

 **Continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es terrible, Amazu ha aparecido frente a algunos de los héroes más grandes de la Tierra, buscando a Helena y a Pestilencia, quienes traicionaron a Drago hace siglos ¿será posible que puedan salir de esta terrible situación?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TRAS VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER SOLO TENGO DOS PALABRAS: "RELLENO TOTAL"**

 **EN FIN, YA QUE AUN NO CONOZCO A LA LISTA OFICIAL DE LOS PELEADORES DE CHAMPA, DECIDI INCLUIR A LOS 5 QUE CONOCEMOS, PERO CON LOS OTROS 5 TUVE QUE PENSAR EN PERSONAJES DE OTRAS SERIES QUE PUDIERA CONSIERAR ADECUADOS PARA EL TORNEO DE PODER Y PENSE EN INCLUIR PERSONAJES QUE APARECIERON EN PELICULAS DE DB Y PARA PODER COMPLETAR A ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE ONE PIECE**

 **Hit, Cabba, Frost, Mageta, Bootamo, Lord Slug, Turles, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji**

 **¿Qué opinan? ¿Están bien o prefieren cambiar a alguno?**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _efectivamente, debes tener mucho cuidado con Batman, porque es difícil que alguien logre engañarlo o tomarlo por sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _pues ya acabas de ver quiénes son los traidores, además de que Batman no solo entrena a las chicas para detener a Drago, sino a él mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _y afortunadamente eso es algo que la madre de Applejack aprendió antes de que ocurriera algo que lamentaría para siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _que yo recuerde, Trunks no es capaz de entrar en el estado de Dios Súper Saiyajin Azul, aunque por el momento aún falta mucho para el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _por el momento eso es un misterio, ya que ellos tienen otros planes en mente para sus enemigas predestinadas, así como también su gran mentor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _no te culpo, él tiene algo que lo hace ser quizás el Thundercat más capacitado de entre todo el grupo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues me alegra que la lista del Universo 5 haya sido del encanto de todos, ahora sigue el Universo 6. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _fue bueno que alguien le dijera algo como es, ya que Elizabeth estaba siendo demasiado injusta con su hija desde hacía años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _eso es bueno, ya que realmente espero algún día llegar a ser reconocido por esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _como bien dijo Twilight, creo que eso es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no me refería a eso, me refiero a que en ninguna parte de tu biografía especificaste eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pero tampoco hay que olvidar que los demás Universos tienen guerreros formidables, están Batman, Hit, Goku, Vegeta, Topo, Jiren y muchos más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver y ese amigo de mi hermana dijo que mientras no le digan gordo todo está bien, pero que si le dicen gordito se siente tierno y pachoncito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, aunque esta derrota fue algo bueno para Applejack. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _creo que se puede decir que el torneo del poder va a tener batallas sumamente emocionantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _creo que será un gran torneo, solo que aún no está listo, ya que debo pensar en los demás participantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _yo pienso que va a ser del universo 11, ya que en el tema de apertura se ve junto a Topo y los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _me pregunto qué tan fuertes serán los de esos cuatro Universos, ya que deben tener algo que los haga sobresalir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _solo te puedo decir que las reglas del torneo podrían beneficiar a algunos y perjudicar a otros, es algo que debes tener muy presente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _cuando el torneo comience veremos grandes enfrentamientos, por ahora hay otros asuntos con los cuales lidiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _creo que Hit va a ser de los contrincantes más duros, con su habilidad de saltar en el tiempo y crear sus propias dimensiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _realmente ella es un personaje que se hace querer y eso explica todo, déjame adivinar ¿tienes sistema cuatrimestral, verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ciertamente fue bueno para Applejack, especialmente porque contaba con la ayuda de su gran amiga y amor secreto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el torneo no ha comenzado y creo que muchos ya están esperando grandes batallas, aunque siento lástima por el Universo 9, ya que tengo que ponerle peleadores débiles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues ya viste quienes fueron los traidores, una de tus amigas en la lista de Amazu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _es una verdadera lástima, esa serie tiene un potencial mayor para ser algo mucho mejor que ese simple cliché. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AydenValgreen4:** _ciertamente, puse a los protagonistas y a los mejores Caballeros Dorados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _es una suerte que alguna de las Gemas parezcan un poco masculinas, eso ayuda mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _perdieron la joya, pero Applejack gano algo mucho más valioso, el respeto de su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _tu aparición ha comenzado, junto a la de otros personajes, además de una sorpresa que Batman tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ese torneo pronto comenzara y cuando eso ocurra nadie estará a salvo de sus crueles reglas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Batman es alguien que siempre se detiene en el último momento, es admirable que no asesine a nadie, ni siquiera al Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _por eso fue bueno que Elizabeth reaccionara antes de que la vida se la cobrara y muy caro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pues ya acabas de ver quien traiciono al maligno Drago y eso es algo que él no perdona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por el momento eso quedara en secreto, hay otros asuntos que atender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _es una posibilidad muy alta, ya que a veces los celos son imposibles de controlar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _oye…no creo poder usar tantas ideas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _ya me la habías hecho y creo recordar que te había dicho que esperaba que así fuera en el futuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _estas en lo cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dios Dragón:** _de hecho Drago es mi máxima creación, aunque estoy comenzando a considerar la posibilidad de que este sea el último fic en que lo use. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, mi estimado amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _de hecho él aparecerá como un Caballero bueno, después de todo, aunque Frost es un canalla, va a ver un límite con los que podrían ser considerados amenazas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _ellas serán espectadoras, pues serán invitadas personales de Zeno Sama, quien cree que ya hicieron mucho en la batalla con Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, Katy C Tony, Zultanita, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Odín, Black Hunter, Hamon, Raft, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Ryo Red, Joestar, The Shadow Void, El Monitor, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Seiryu.001, AydenValgreen4, Razor Edge, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Speed Demon 24, Moon-9215, FreedomGundam96, Cazador Argentino, Espadachín de la Luz, Lucifer, Dios Dragón, Bowser3000000, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	57. Alquimia

_**En el capítulo anterior**_

" _ **Amazu ha localizado a Helena y a un antiguo Jinete llamado Pestilencia, quienes traicionaron a Drago hace miles de años, por lo que se dirigió a su encuentro acompañada por algunos guerreros, mientras tanto, Batman les explico a las Hijas de la Noche porque motivos aun no las había nombrado miembros de la Liga de la Justicia…Batman espera que ellas lleguen a ser un grupo de heroínas más grandes de lo que la Liga de la Justicia fue y se conviertan en la fuerza que sea capaz de detenerlo en caso de que él se corrompa del mismo modo en que sus amigos lo hicieron…por otro lado, Amazu finalmente esta frente a Helena y Pestilencia, quienes solo pueden esperar una difícil batalla"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 57**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 57 Alquimia**

Las fuerzas de las tinieblas tenían acorralados a los héroes de la Tierra, tal vez ellos los superaban en número, pero la aparición de Amazu cambiaba radicalmente las reglas del juego, ya que ella era uno de los guerreros más poderosos del ejército de Drago y eso era algo que tanto Helena como Pestilencia sabían.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Pestilencia entre dientes y con mucha preocupación en su rostro.

-No le veo el problema, aun los superamos en número-dijo Soujiro.

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero estamos en desventaja ante la presencia de Amazu-señalo Helena temblando de miedo.

Amazu dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, quedando ante sus tropas y mirando fijamente a quienes traicionaron al Rey de las Tinieblas, por unos instantes, nadie dijo absolutamente nada, hasta que Diagon tomo la palabra.

-Disculpe Maestra ¿Por qué no acabamos con ellos de una vez?-pregunto ansioso por acabar con quienes se atrevieron a desafiar el poder de Drago.

-No te desesperes, antes que nada quiero hacerles una pregunta a ustedes dos-dijo Amazu mirando a Helena y a Pestilencia.

Ambos guerreros retrocedieron un poco-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber exactamente?-pregunto Pestilencia manteniéndose a distancia prudente y esperando cualquier acción de parte de Amazu.

La Maestra del Destello solo miro alrededor, como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara, al ver que no ocurría nada, volvió su mirada hacia los dos seres-Quiero saber porque motivos traicionaron al amo ¿Qué les hizo desertar de nuestro ejército?-pregunto con voz seria.

Pestilencia solo sonrió de manera irónica al escuchar eso, fue justo lo que esperaba, la clase de pregunta que alguien tan ansiosa de conocimiento y curiosidad como Amazu haría, así que opto por responder con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si quiere saberlo-dijo sonriéndole-fue porque desde un principio odie a ese tipejo-respondió con sinceridad-siempre sometiéndonos a todos de las peores maneras posibles y obligándonos a hacer actos abominables, jamás quise eso, aunque admito que al principio lo seguí porque realmente pensé que él quería hacer las cosas mejores, pero luego comprendí que lo único que quería era ver arder a los universos, ver muerte y sangre, yo jamás estaría con alguien con esa mentalidad-.

Los demás Jinetes gruñeron al escuchar eso, pero Amazu solo mantuvo una expresión tranquila en todo momento, para luego dirigir su vista hacia Helena, quien solo retrocedió algo asustada, la Maestra del Destello sonrió levemente antes de volver a tomar la palabra.

-Imagino que esa es la misma razón por la cual tú lo traicionaste ¿no es verdad Helena?-pregunto sonriendo y acomodándose los lentes.

La tranquilidad de Amazu comenzó a inquietar a todos los presentes, ninguno podía creer que existiera alguien como ella, pese a la respuesta de Pestilencia se mostraba sumamente serena, relajada, como si no tuviera motivo alguno para estar molesta, fue cuando Helena tomo la palabra.

-¡Yo jamás quise ser esclava de ese monstruo!-declaro Helena molesta-¡Nunca quise vivir con opresión ni tiranía y aunque realmente temo que él regrese, ahora todos tenemos una esperanza!-anuncio desafiante.

-¿Te refieres a esas putitas que están con Batman?-pregunto Valerie, para luego comenzar a reírse de manera divertida-¡Por favor! ¿De verdad creen que esas chiquillas tendrán una oportunidad contra el poder del amo?-.

-¡Claro que la tendrán!-intervino Death Racer-¡Porque si hay algo que las caracteriza es que sin importar cuán difícil sea el reto ellas logran salir adelante, siempre lo hacen juntas y por ello no perderán!-.

-¿Solo porque están juntas?-pregunto Zymoth-¡Ya dejen de alardear, el poder del trasciende los límites que los Dioses y que incluso los Ángeles imponen, esas chiquillas no pueden hacer absolutamente nada contra él!-.

-Aun así, no sería sabio subestimarlas, ya que hacer eso siempre es un error fatal, después de todo, incluso los humanos pueden sorprender a los seres más poderosos y omnipotentes de todos los Universo-señalo Amazu pensando en Batman y en muchos otros humanos que superaron las barreras de lo imposible-por ahora, mi deber es castigar a quienes traicionaron al amo y todos aquellos que interfieran serán destruidos-sentencio Amazu chasqueando los dedos.

Fue entonces que el suelo comenzó a temblar levemente, mientras varios rayos de luz emergían del mismo, rápidamente, todos se protegieron los ojos, al tiempo que aquellos destellos de luz comenzaban a tomar distintas formas, poco a poco comenzaron a revelarse aquellas formas, revelándose como criaturas hechas de luz, ya fuera luz brillante u oscura, así como de distintos colores y todos esos destellos de luz parecían guerreros formidables.

-¡Creo que su superioridad numérica se acaba de ir por el caño!-sentencio Berserker riéndose.

Amazu miro al grupo de héroes, los cuales se prepararon para la batalla, la Maestra del Destello no tenía intención de pelear, al menos, no por el momento, ella era una guerrera ciertamente, pero prefería pasar su tiempo leyendo y haciendo otras actividades, solo existía una persona con la cual pretendía pelear y en esos momentos, dicha persona no se encontraba presente.

-Acaben con ellos-indico Amazu.

-Será un placer-señalo Valerie sonriendo malignamente.

Al ver que Amazu parecía tener intención de retirarse, Predador, Kronimo y Corban se lanzaron de un salto contra ella, rodeándola, la Maestra del Destello mantenía sus ojos cerrados en todo momento, ni siquiera le pareció importar verse rodeada por sus enemigos.

-¡No vamos a permitir que escapes!-declaro Predator con firmeza.

-¡Aunque no nos importa en lo más mínimo lo que tu amo planee no vamos a dejarte ir así como así!-aseguro Kronimo.

Amazu solo permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, esperando a que sus atacantes hicieran algún movimiento, Death Racer observaba todo con preocupación, nunca había visto a los Maestros Oscuros pelear, pero por lo que sabía, ellos eran seres sumamente poderosos y formidables, incluso escucho sobre la hazaña del temible Abzu, quien fue capaz de eliminar al Dios Destructor Ivan, acabando con él en una batalla frente a frente y no atacando al Kaioshin en turno para lograr ese maligno propósito.

-¡Esperen no hagan algo imprudente!-grito Helena, pero fue tarde, Kronimo y Predator se lanzaron contra Amazu, quien solo los detuvo con dos de sus dedos.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron ambos sumamente sorprendidos por aquella facilidad con que la mujer los detuvo.

-No debieron actuar de ese modo-dijo lanzando a ambos con un pequeño empujón, mismo que estrello a los dos contra el suelo-¿Qué es lo que harás Corban?-pregunto Amazu encarando al último guerrero-he escuchado de ti, fuiste el último ganador del Combate Mortal, pero sabes que no estas a mi altura ¿Qué harás entonces?-.

Corban solo endureció la mirada-¡No me importa no estar a tu altura, lo único que tengo seguro es que no puedo permitir que seres tan llenos de maldad ustedes sigan haciendo de las suyas!-.

-Todo depende de la perspectiva con la que se miran las cosas-dijo Amazu-pero no tengo intención alguna de pelear, tengo otros asuntos más importantes que atender-.

-¡No te atrevas a subestimarme!-bramo Corban preparándose para atacar, cuando fue detenido por un látigo-¿Qué?-.

-¡No harás nada!-declaro Keane aplicando fuerza para acercar a Corban hacia él, mientras que Predator y Kronimo fueron atacados por Berserker y Diagon respectivamente.

Helena y Pestilencia trataron de ir a ayudar, junto con Soujiro, pero Valerie, Zymoth y los guerreros que Amazu creo les cerraron el paso, la Maestra del Destello solo suspiro con algo de aburrimiento, incluso bostezo un poco antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino.

Fue entonces que un sonido llamo su atención y al alzar la vista vio que Batman apareció, acompañado por sus hijas, Aled, Dante y Aura, esta última se lanzó a auxiliar a Death Racer, acompañada de Rainbow, siendo ambas las más veloces, lo salvaron de un serio aprieto.

-¡Helena!-grito Aled descendiendo.

-¿Aled? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Qué parece que hago aquí? ¡No puedo creer que hayas venido a ver a Pestilencia sabiendo que el Ejército de las Tinieblas podría atacarlos!-expreso Aled con algo de dureza.

Helena solo aparto la vista-Hay cosas que no podemos dejar de lado tan fácilmente-.

-Eso puede ser cierto, pero por ahora les sugiero hacerlo, ya que hay trabajo que hacer-señalo Batman.

Tanto Aled como Helena se vieron entre sí y asintieron ante las palabras del Caballero de la Noche, quien dio un salto de improvisto, esquivando el golpe de una mortal hacha, cuando Batman encaro a su atacante se encontró con Bareloc, el cual sonreía de manera siniestra.

-Vaya, vaya, el famoso Batman, el único ser digno de escoger a quienes deberían usar las Armas Celestiales, debo admitirlo, al principio pensé en algo parecido a lo que Zamasu dijo sobre ti, pero ahora, después de ver todas tus hazañas solo puedo decir una cosa-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y que sería eso?-pregunto Batman desafiante.

-¡Que ese ladrón fue un completo idiota al haber matado a tus padres, porque solo así provoco el nacimiento de único mortal que pudo encontrar el equilibrio perfecto entre el bien y el mal, así como también la luz y la oscuridad!-expreso lanzándose al ataque.

Batman evadió el golpe de Bareloc con agilidad y lanzo varias bombas de humo, dándole en el rostro, para luego dar un salto y lanzar una patada, misma que Bareloc detuvo con su mano, el General lanzo a Batman por los aires, pero el Caballero de la Noche logro caer en pie.

Al ver a su padre en peligro, Sunset se dispuso a ir a ayudarlo, pero Karai hizo acto de aparición y la peli fuego tuvo que bloquear el ataque de Karai con su espada-¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto Karai sonriendo de manera burlona.

-¡Tanto como extraño a los infelices que me violaron!-expreso Sunset lanzando su ataque.

La repentina aparición de todos los héroes tomo por sorpresa a los guerreros del mal, pero también hizo que todo se volviera más interesante, Pinkie Pie estaba enfrascada en una batalla con Valerie, quien la miraba con una sonrisa sumamente demente en el rostro.

-¿Sabes lo que haré después de matarte? ¡Te quitare la billetera!-declaro sádicamente.

-¡Jamás! ¡Fue un regalo de Alfred!-expreso Pinkie Pie.

Amazu solo se mantenía en medio de aquella disputa sin hacer el menor movimiento, fue cuando se hizo a un lado, ya que el Látigo de la Justicia de Applejack por poco la golpea, la vaquera dio un salto y encaro a la que era su enemiga predestinada, por unos segundos ninguna de las dos dijo absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué esperas para unirte a la batalla? ¿O es que esperabas verme para pelear?-pregunto Applejack desafiante.

-No te equivoques, yo no soy como Abzu-dijo Amazu con voz tranquila-es cierto que nuestra batalla es algo inevitable, pero no tengo deseos de pelear contigo, no ahora al menos-.

-¡Pues para tu desgracia yo si tengo intención!-declaro Applejack lanzando un golpe con su Látigo, mismo que Amazu evadió con mucha tranquilidad-¿Qué?-.

-¿Lo ves? No tiene caso que ambas peleemos en este momento, no estas lista para ello-.

-¿Quieres apostar?-cuestiono lanzando varios golpes con su Látigo contra Amazu, mismos que la Maestra del Destello evadía con gran facilidad, no importaba lo que hiciera, Applejack no lograba dar en el blanco y comenzaba a cansarse-esto…es más…difícil de lo que…pensé…-.

-Si piensas atacarme de ese modo, entonces nuestra batalla durara muy poco, será decepcionante cuando comience el gran evento-dijo Amazu.

-¿Gran evento? ¿De qué gran evento hablas?-cuestiono Applejack mirando a su enemiga.

-Creo que por el momento eso es algo que no te debe preocupar, ya que tus amigas necesitan ayuda en estos momentos, al igual que todos esos chicos-señalo Amazu, ya que sus guerreros cada vez tomaban más la ventaja, especialmente porque los seres de luz que creo Amazu cada vez se multiplicaban más y más-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Quieres seguir peleando contra mí? Porque esa sería una decisión sumamente tonta y aunque pareces ser la típica chica campirana que nunca usa su cerebro para algo que no sea alimentar al ganado o para sembrar, creo que no eres tan estúpida para abandonar a tus amigas-.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto eso?-cuestiono Applejack.

Antes de que Amazu respondiera, el grito de Rainbow captó la atención de la vaquera, quien al voltear, vio cómo su adorada Rainbow rodeaba por el suelo-¿Qué harás entonces?-pregunto Amazu con tranquilidad.

Applejack no tuvo que pensarlo mucho y se lanzó a auxiliar a su amada, así como también a sus amigos, Amazu entonces enfoco su vista en Batman, aparentemente, el Caballero de la Noche tenía una sorpresa para solucionar todo ese problema, uno que involucraba combinar la ciencia con la magia, en otras palabras, pensaba usar la alquimia.

-Veamos qué es lo que pretende hacer exactamente-dijo volteando a ver con mucho interés lo que fuera a pasar.

Batman evadió un nuevo golpe de Bareloc, al tiempo que lanzaba varios de sus Bati Boomerangs contra el demonio, mismos que cayeron justo en el suelo, provocando la risa del General de Abzu.

-¡Esperaba que el Caballero de la Noche tuviera una mejor puntería!-expreso sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿Quién dice que no di en el blanco?-pregunto Batman sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

Al escuchar eso, Bareloc miro hacia el suelo y vio como los Bati Boomerangs tenían luces que destellaban, no necesito ser un genio para saber lo que eso significaba-Ay no-gruño antes de que esas armas explotara, dejándolo un poco aturdido, pero no lastimado.

Rápidamente, Batman abrió su comunicación-¡Pennyone, la situación está saliéndose de control, necesito que envíes las motos ahora!-indico Batman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Alfred estaba trabajando en la computadora, cuando escucho la indicación de Batman, el fiel mayordomo se quedó sorprendido y antes de tomar cualquier acción prefirió confirmar-¿Esta seguro señor? Aún no sabemos si funcionara o no, es decir, tratar de usar la alquimia para algo como esto…-.

-"Al alquimia es capaz de unir la ciencia y la magia, formando una sola fuerza que es muy superior a una de las dos disciplinas, así que no veo porque motivos esto no vaya a funcionar"-expreso Batman por el comunicador.

-Tal vez porque esto se trata de unir armas que tienen el poder divino más grande de los universos con simples vehículos hechos por el hombre-expreso Alfred con seriedad.

-"Alfred…ten algo de fe"-indico Batman.

Alfred suspiro, cuando Batman realmente significa que era hora de dar todo o nada, así que tecleo algunos datos en la computadora y activo las motos, las cuales subieron a una nave especial que el Caballero de la Noche diseño para que pudieran llegar a cualquier parte del mundo en caso de que las Hijas de la Noche pudieran necesitarlas.

-¡Lanzando las Motos!-indico Alfred enviando las motos por los cielos-¡Tiempo de llegada en solo 5 minutos! ¿Por qué no pondrá el mismo entusiasmo que pone en estas cosas para conseguir una esposa?-pregunto Alfred y Batman no respondió-típica respuesta señor, muy típica-dijo negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en sus labios al imaginarse la expresión de Batman en esos precisos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman miro en el reloj de su muñequera el tiempo que pasaba, ya solo era cuestión de esperar, fue cuando Bareloc volvió a aparecer-¿Creíste que eso funcionaria?-pregunto con una sonrisa siniestra.

-No, pero te distrajo el tiempo suficiente-expreso Batman sonriendo de manera misteriosa, ganándose una mirada sospechosa de Bareloc.

Antes de que Bareloc entendiera del todo lo que Batman quería decirles con eso, el sonido de algo acercándose capto la atención de todos, fue cuando una nave hizo acto de aparición en el cielo, tomando por sorpresa a todos, especialmente a las chicas, ya que aquella nave tenía sus respectivos símbolos.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Fluttershy con curiosidad.

-¡Debe ser algo genial para nosotras!-expreso Pinkie Pie saltando emocionada.

-No estás tan equivocada Arlequín-señalo Batman-esa nave es el Valkiria, esperen a ver lo que puede hacer-señalo Batman activando un botón de su cinturón.

Fue cuando el Valkiria se separó y se transformó en las 7 motos de las chicas, las cuales comenzaron a descender hacia el suelo, aterrizando perfectamente, el Caballero de la Noche preparo la siguiente indicación para sus hijas, la cual consistía en que subieran a las mismas y colocaran sus armas sagradas en las ranuras que habían en los tableros de control.

-¡Ya escucharon! ¡Andando!-indico Twilight.

Las Hijas de la Noche subieron a sus respectivas motos, colocando sus armas en las ranuras correspondientes, fue cuando estas comenzaron a brillar intensamente y el destello alumbro también a las motos, las cuales comenzaron a transformarse, todo ante la mirada atenta de Amazu.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo exactamente?-pregunto Amazu con bastante curiosidad.

Las motos se convirtieron en armaduras para las chicas, dándoles un aspecto más intimidante e imponente, teniendo la de Fluttershy y Rainbow alas, la de Rarity y Sunset un cuerno en el casco, la de Applejack y Pinkie Pie tenía ruedas en sus pies como patines, finalmente, la de Twilight tenía alas y un cuerno.

-¡Increíble!-exclamo Rainbow sonriendo emocionada.

-¿Desde cuándo nuestras motos pueden hacer esto?-pregunto Applejack emocionada.

-Sus motos ahora están unidas a sus Armas Celestiales, en esa modalidad su energía se transfiere a las armaduras, permitiéndoles usar la magia de cada una multiplicada por 10-explico Batman sonriendo.

-¡Que loco!-grito Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

Amazu escucho todo y se llevó dos dedos hacia sus lentes para acomodárselos-Ya veo, es como el Kaioken de Son Goku, solo que a diferencia de esa arma de doble filo, en esta no existe riesgo alguno de autodestruirte, el Caballero de la Noche encontró el modo de combinar la que podría ser la magia más poderosa de todos los universos con simple tecnología, misticismo y ciencia unidos forman a la alquimia, que impresionante-.

Los guerreros de las tinieblas se quedaron mudos ante aquella sorprendente forma que las chicas adquirieron, al igual que los aliados de Batman-¿Qué importa eso? ¡Igual los vamos a destrozar!-exclamo Berserk preparándose para cumplir su amenaza.

-¡Es hora de enviar a estos tipos de nuevo con sus amos!-indico Twilight y sus amigas asintieron.

-¡Hagámoslo!-apoyo Sunset sonriendo.

Las chicas se reunieron en forma de estrella, quedando Twilight en la punta, sus ojos brillaron al igual que sus armas y armaduras, destellando con luces epilépticas, para luego disparar un rayo que parecía ser un destello de arcoíris.

-¿Es en serio?-cuestiono Karai ante el ataque.

El impacto fue certero y aunque también golpeo a los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, estos no sufrieron el menor daño, pero no se podía decir lo mismos de los guerreros de las tinieblas, quienes sintieron como sus cuerpos eran quemados por aquel ataque, Bareloc reacciono con rapidez y protegió a Karai del ataque, hecho que captó la atención de Batman.

Cuando el ataque ceso, las chicas descendieron al suelo y vieron a los guerreros de Drago tendidos en el suelo-¿Qué coños acaba de pasar?-cuestiono Valerie.

-¡Nos golpeó un rayo de arcoíris! ¿Quién ha oído algo como eso?-bramo Zymoth.

-¡Bareloc! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Karai preocupada.

-Estoy bien…pero eso sí que dolió…-gruño Bareloc.

-Increíble-dijo Helena.

-No cabe duda que esas chicas son las elegidas de la Presencia-expreso Pestilencia sonriendo, dejando a Kronimo, Predator y Corban con expresiones serias, mientras que Death Racer solo sonreía viendo directamente hacia Rainbow.

-Realmente ha cambiado mucho-dijo sonriendo.

Soujiro no decía absolutamente nada, al igual que Dante y Aled, aunque todos compartían la opinión de los demás, aquella combinación de magia y ciencia fue impresionante, Aura solo tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro por aquella demostración.

-¿Qué es lo que harán ahora?-pregunto Applejack.

-¿Quieren rendirse o prefieren que les pateemos el trasero de nuevo?-pregunto Rainbow desafiante.

Antes de que alguno de los guerreros malignos respondiera, Amazu hizo acto de aparición ante las chicas con una sonrisa tranquila-Realmente estoy impresionada, nunca me espere que lograrían descifrar como usar sus armas de ese modo y no es fácil asombrarme, pero lamento tener que decirles que por ahora no tengo más intención de pelear con ustedes, ya nos veremos en otro momento y Helena-la aludida se tensó-será mejor que tanto tú como Pestilencia se preparen, el amo no perdona a los traidores y así como acabo con Bill Clave, también acabara con ustedes, Darkseid, Thanos y todos los que lo traicionaron, hasta entonces disfruten de su vida mientras puedan-señalo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

Una vez que Amazu se retiró, las Hijas de la Noche pudieron estar tranquilas, al igual que sus aliados, y mientras la mayoría se concentraba en admirar los nuevos trajes de las chicas, Kronimo, Predator y Corban optaron por retirarse, Death Racer también se marchó, pero antes miro una última vez a las chicas, especialmente a Rainbow.

Batman fue el único que noto cuando se fueron, pero no le dio importancia, conocía la historia de cada uno y sabía que en su momento los volverían a ver, por ahora se deleitó viendo como las chicas se encontraban sumamente emocionadas con lo que sus motos podían hacer, aunque sería como un balde de agua fría cuando Batman les dijera que solo podían acceder a ese modo en caso de una emergencia sumamente importante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Amazu se presentó ante sus compañeros, mientras sus guerreros esperaban detrás de ellos, la Maestra del Destello fue interceptada por Black y Zamasu, quienes querían una revancha, pero Amazu los ignoro por completo y llego ante Abzu, el cual se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué tal te fue?-pregunto Abzu.

-Fue realmente estimulante, no logre acabar con los traidores, pero obtuve algo mejor, conocimiento-señalo Amazu-Batman realmente es el mortal más poderoso de todos los Universos y sus Dimensiones, el logro de hoy me ha demostrado que bajo su guía, esas chiquillas se convertirán en nuestras más grandes rivales-.

-Eso me agrada-dijo Abzu desenvainando su espada-estoy ansioso porque el torneo comience, hay que prepara a los guerreros que peleara en el mismo-.

-Según las antiguas leyes del combate, antes de que puedan enfrentarse a nosotros deben derrotar a 3 guerreros de nuestra selección-le recordó Amazu.

Abzu miro la hoja de su espada antes de responder-Aun tenemos tiempo para reunir a esos guerreros, por el momento nos queda trabajo que hacer-expreso Abzu con seriedad y Amazu asintió.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Batman y las Hijas de la Noche han vuelto a ayudar a sus amigos en una difícil situación, además de que aprendieron nuevas habilidades de sus motos, pero… ¿Qué será ese misterioso torneo del que Abzu y Amazu hablaban? La venganza de Drago se acerca cada vez más"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **YA TODOS CONOCEMOS LA LISTA DE PELEADORES DEL UNIVERSO 7 Y EN LO PERSONAL YO ESTOY DE ACUERDO, PERO ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES SI USTEDES TAMBIEN QUIEREN VER A ESOS 10 GRANDES GUERREROS EN EL TORNEO O PREFERIRIAN CAMBIAR A UNO, YA QUE SE TRATA DE UN FIC**

 **COMO DIJE, A MI ME AGRADA LA LISTA OFICIAL**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ciertamente no fue agradable, pero por fortuna, todo salió bien gracias a la rápida reacción de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _Amazu es más analítica, siempre busca encontrar una respuesta a preguntas que parecen no tener, ella tiene ese deseo en especial, es muy inteligente y curiosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _yo podría apostar que será por eso, especialmente porque si se pone a pensar, no le conviene rehusarse a pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _no realmente, Drago fue muy minucioso al escoger a los Maestros Oscuros, excepto con Zaleska, el anterior Maestro de la Noche fue su padre, Drácula. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _no te preocupes, no creas que me he olvidado de ese gran guerrero, tengo en mente otro universo para él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _tú OC es el último que va a aparecer, así que por favor, ten un poco de paciencia, ya que aún quedan muchos capítulos que mostrar en este fic tan largo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _hasta el momento no se ha visto que Vados entrene a Cabba, realmente no creo que Champa vaya a considerar eso, ya que en su torneo no voy grandes cosas de sus peleadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _eso es algo que ni él cree necesario, ya que conoce a los opuestos de sus hijas, además, como él dijo, ellas fueron elegidas por una razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _es Batman, no puedes esperar menos de él, tiene planes de contingencia para cualquier posible caso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _no me hagas hablar de Pokemon, honestamente es de las series que ya me tienen harto, es la misma dinámica una y otra vez, no hay nada nuevo y para que siempre termine perdiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por ahora no, aunque como acabas de ver, Batman ya les revelo la sorpresa a las chicas sobre sus motos, misma que les fue muy útil en este caso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es muy cierto, ya que algunos no se dan cuenta de la terrible amenaza que él representa o de lo que pueda pasar si se llegara a enfrentar a la Presencia directamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _primero quiero que aparezcan todos los OC que faltan y luego veré eso, por ahora las chicas aprendieron algo más de los secretos de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _las versiones malignas de las chicas vendrían siendo los Maestros Oscuros, ya que ellas son la representación de las Virtudes y los Maestros son los Pecados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AydenValgreen4:** _ciertamente, de algún modo, Turles fue más peligroso que Black, ya que el último fue un cobarde total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _eso es muy cierto, aunque la balanza de poder siempre se puede salir de balance, como ha ocurrido hasta el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _de Samurái Jack no me quejo, pero de DB Súper, honestamente lo que más ansío ver es el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ya tenía esa impresión, de hecho, tenía la idea de que podía deberse a ello, ya que encuentro un poco difícil el hecho de que Sidra siendo un ser bondadoso sea capaz de destruir algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _también Turles y Frost, pero si son llevados por Champa no habrá problemas, él los tendrá sometidos y si no es así, siempre puede encargarse Hit de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _solo incluí a 3, ya que también quise incluir a los guerreros oficiales de Champa y uno que otro de películas de DB. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pero no se ha visto que Cabba haya entrenado con Vados, así que lo dudo mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _creo que Champa le está dando demasiada importancia a los Saiyajin, sé que es ridículo pensar que Hit tenga 9 hermanos, pero quizás haya más sicarios que tengan habilidades similares a las de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _ciertamente, especialmente porque ahora tienen seres que los saben someter con facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _aunque es imposible que alguien como él que vivió el mal en carne propia se corrompa, pero siempre ha sido precavido en extremo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _por ahora hay que esperar a que salgan todos los personajes que aparecerán en el torneo, convocados por cada Dios de la Destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _tranquilo amigo, no he olvidado a ese gran guerrero que quedo en el olvido, tengo pensado algo para él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _por el momento Batman les dio una sorpresa más que tenía con las motos de sus hijas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ciertamente y eso que el gran jefe aún no ha aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _hay algunos dioses que en serio te dejan preguntando como demonios llegaron a ser dioses siendo de esa forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues espero que te agrade el mismo equipo original para el torneo, en lo personal me parece adecuado, ya que veremos a muchos personajes que quedaron en el olvido en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues ya estoy pensando en quienes podrían ser los peleadores del Universo 9 y francamente es una pena que sean tan débiles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _incluso yo me sorprendo de cuantos comentarios lleva el fic, realmente está siendo mi obra maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _pues ya viste que fue alumna de Amazu, eso le ayudo mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues ya que lo llevo al juego de Béisbol es muy probable que también lo lleve al torneo, al menos solo para usarlo contra el Universo 9. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _pues acabas de ver otro de los planes ingeniosos de Batman para lidiar con malas situaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _no es nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _al principio también lo creí, pero en serio te sorprende como es que tiene un enorme potencial, incluso más que otras series de CN, Disney XD, Nickelodeon, etc. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues ya viste que el grupo llego a tiempo, con una nueva sorpresa diseñada por Batman y que por el momento, Amazu no está interesada en pelear con Applejack. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _muchos creyeron que con la caída de Drago, nunca más tendrían que preocuparse por él y se equivocaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pues ya viste lo que paso, una nueva sorpresa creada por Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Katy Ca Tony, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Ángel María NF, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, AydenValgreen4, Odín Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Joestar, Sombra 02, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Ermanspin, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Razor Edge, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Amo del Vacío, Cazador Argentino, Lucifer, Bowser3000000, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	58. Luz Blanca

" _ **Helena y Pestilencia, dos seres que antaño sirvieron a Drago y que lo traicionaron, fueron cazados por Amazu y varios guerreros de las tinieblas, por lo que Batman y las Hijas de la Noche se unieron a sus aliados para ir a ayudarlos, durante la batalla, Batman demostró el siguiente nivel de las motos, en la cual combinaba la magia con la ciencia, permitiendo que al momento en que las Armas Celestiales se conectaran a las motos se convirtieran en armaduras para poder amplificar su magia, gracias a eso, vencieron a los guerreros del mal, pero…Amazu le comento a Abzu sobre el evento que está muy próximo, mismo en el cual las Hijas de la Noche deberán enfrentar a 3 guerreros antes de que los enfrenten a ellos ¿Qué será ese misterioso torneo?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 58**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 58 Luz Blanca**

En una zona llena de oscuridad y muerte, donde no había señal alguna de vida, un grupo de seres oscuros, siendo conocidos como una de las amenazas más grandes de todo el Universo 1, un grupo que eran enemigos de la luz, de la vida y de cualquier cosa que fuera lo contrario a ellos, se trataba de los temibles Linternas Negras, su líder, Nekron, se encontraba sentado en un trono hecho de cráneos de todas sus víctimas.

-Disculpa jefe, pero tus citas han llegado-informo uno de sus esbirros.

Nekron cerró los ojos y se levantó de su trono-Hazlos pasar-indico y su siervo asintió.

Los invitados del maligno Nekron no eran otros que Abzu, el cual iba acompañado por Bareloc y Berserk, el Caballero de las Tinieblas se acercó a Nekron, quien pidió trajeran una silla, así como también una mesa para poder sentarse junto con sus invitados, lo cual no tardo en suceder.

Abzu y Nekron ocuparon los lugares correspondientes, mientras que a cada lado tenían a sus dos siervos, todos mirándose de manera agresiva, fue cuando un Linterna Negra más hizo acto de aparición, colocando un vaso de vino frente a los dos líderes, así como también un par de copas.

-Me sorprende que hayas pedidos una reunión con nosotros, considerando que nunca hemos mostrado el menor interés en unirnos a las fuerzas de la Bestia del Mal-expreso Nekron.

-Siempre hay formas de hacerte recapacitar-dijo Abzu con total tranquilidad.

-¡Los Linternas Negras jamás seremos esclavos de nadie!-declaro Nekron con firmeza y mirando a Abzu con mucha furia.

Abzu solo cerro los ojos y se cruzó de brazos con suma tranquilidad-Trigon y Surtur dijeron lo mismo, al igual que muchos imperios oscuros y ahora todos están sometidos a la voluntad del amo, incluso aquellos que se decían protectores de la paz son sus leales servidores-expreso Abzu.

Nekron no comprendió al principio de lo que Abzu hablaba y luego sonrió de manera divertida y algo cínica-¿Te refieres a lo que paso con la Liga de la Justicia? Tal vez esos estúpidos se hayan dejado manipular fácilmente, pero nosotros nunca lo haremos, dime ¿Por qué motivos tendríamos que servir a la Bestia del Mal? ¿Qué podríamos ganar?-.

-Porque él puede hacer realidad tu más grande deseo-explico Abzu, provocando una mirada de interés en Nekron-él puede destruir a toda la vida existente ¿no es eso lo que querías?-.

-¿Y cómo pretende hacerlo aprisionado?-pregunto Nekron.

-Ya estamos por resolver ese asunto, pero si no quieres unirte solo te queda esperar a que se libere y acabe contigo, junto con toda tu flota-.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-bramo uno de los siervos de Nekron, alzando su mano y su compañero lo imito.

En cuanto eso paso, tanto Bareloc como Berserk desenvainaron sus armas y se prepararon para combatir, pero tanto Abzu como Nekron les indicaron a sus respectivas tropas que se calmaran y cada uno guardo sus armas, mientras los dos líderes continuaban en la reunión, al tiempo que otro Linterna Negra se acercaba para servirles un poco de vino.

-He escuchado sobre el inmenso poder que posee tu amo, la Bestia del Mal, el ser que posee el poder suficiente para destruir todos los Universos, del mismo modo en que puede hacerlo la Presencia, ciertamente lo que me ofreces es sumamente tentador-señalo Nekron con una sonrisa-y por lo que he escuchado, incluso Darkseid le teme a su poder-.

-Darkseid y todo su imperio desaparecerán por haber traicionado al amo, y el mismo destino les espera a Thanos y a Xanadu-señalo Abzu.

-Ah sí, los 3 Grandes Conquistadores, creo que Freezer estuvo a punto de convertirse en el cuarto, al menos hasta que se topó con la horma de su zapato-señalo Nekron divertido.

-Eso aún no nos dice si podemos contar con su apoyo o no-expreso Bareloc mirando a Nekron de manera desafiante.

-Tranquilo Bareloc-indico Abzu con calma-aun así, él tiene un punto a su favor, el amo y tú quieren lo mismo, desaparecer la vida, uniéndote a él podrás conseguirlo haciendo desaparecer la vida en todos los Universos, incluso ese cobarde sin honor de Zamasu se ha visto sometido por su poder-señalo Abzu.

Nekron se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando todo ese asunto, realmente era una propuesta sumamente tentadora, poder presenciar la destrucción de toda la vida en los universos y sus diferentes dimensiones, además de ser parte de la misma, era que realmente lo atraía salvajemente y conociendo el terrible poder de la Bestia del Mal…era mejor estar a su lado que en su contra o como bien decían los humanos "mejor servir al diablo que interponerse en su camino".

Nuevamente, el Linterna Negro que había estado sirviéndoles se acercó para volver a llenar sus vasos y de pronto, Abzu se levantó de golpe, sujetando al Linterna del cuello y estrellándolo con fuerza sobre la mesa, para asombro de todos los presentes, especialmente de Nekron.

-¿Qué coños haces?-cuestiono Nekron.

-¿Quién te envió espía? ¿Quién eres realmente?-cuestiono Abzu invocando la Black Demon y acercándola peligrosamente al cuello del sujeto al que llamo espía.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Espía?-cuestiono Nekron mirando al que supuestamente era uno de los suyos.

El pobre sujeto se vio en un gran problema, pero logro sacar fuerzas para levantar su brazo, justo donde tenía un anillo de color blanco, disparando una luz del mismo color, provocando que Abzu retrocediera para evadir el golpe, fue cuando el misterioso individuo se elevó y su cuerpo cambio radicalmente.

Su altura 1,79 cabello corto pelirrojo, ojos cafés, piel de tono blanco, físico y musculatura a nivel normal, llevando un traje blanco de cuerpo completo con toques plateados y antifaz, en otras palabras, era un miembro del noble cuerpo de…

-¡Un Linterna Blanco!-bramo uno de los esbirros de Nekron, quien se puso furioso al reconocer al intruso.

-Eirian-gruño con furia-¡Mátenlo!-ordeno enviando a sus tropas contra él.

Eirian rápidamente comenzó a crear varias armas para disparar contra los Linternas Negros, quien se protegían de aquellas armas con sus propios escudos de color negro, Nekron se mostraba sumamente molesto ante el hecho de que un Linterna Blanco haya podido irrumpir en su guarida con tal facilidad y ahora estaba más que ansioso por matarlo por su atrevimiento.

-¡Pagaras caro por su pequeña intromisión gusano repugnante!-bramo lanzándose contra él.

Eirian se dio cuenta de que estaba en graves problemas, la superioridad numérica era notoria, además de que la presencia de Abzu y sus guerreros solo significaban más problemas para él, si se quedaba era muy probable que no regresara con vida y tenía que poner sobre aviso a todos en el universo.

-¡Deténganlo ahora!-ordeno Abzu y sus dos guerreros se lanzaron a atraparlo.

Pensando con mucha rapidez, Eirian alzo su mano y se concentró lo suficiente para emitir un potente resplandor de luz, mismo que los cegó por unos instantes, momento que aprovecho para escapar de aquel lugar lleno de muerte justo a tiempo, una vez que se alejó lo suficiente solo tuvo un pensamiento en mente, informarle de la situación a Batman y a todos los Linternas del Universo, porque si los Linternas Negros se unían a Drago, entonces nadie estaría a salvo.

Cuando el intenso resplandor finalmente ceso, Nekron y sus tropas se dieron cuenta de que su enemigo ya no se encontraba, lo que provoco la furia de Nekron-¡Vayan tras él y liquídenlo!-ordeno.

-No-intervino Abzu, captando la atención de Nekron-deja que se vaya, ya no podrá hacer nada-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Puede advertirles a todos los Linternas Verdes! ¡Podríamos estar en problemas si se unieran!-declaro furioso.

-Es cierto, estaríamos en problemas si se unieran, pero dime ¿en serio crees que los Linternas Rojos, Amarillos e incluso los Violeta querrán hacer eso?-pregunto Abzu cruzado de brazos.

Al escuchar eso, Nekron sonrió comprendiendo las palabras de Abzu-Es verdad, sería lo mismo que intentar hacer que el Planeta Madre o Apocolyps peleen por salvar a la Tierra, uniéndose a los humanos-.

-Exactamente, ellos preferirían la muerte antes de eso y para cuando se den cuenta de que uniéndose podrían haber sido un gran problema será demasiado tarde-expreso Abzu con voz calmada.

-Me gusta como piensas…socio-expreso Nekron extendiendo su mano hacia Abzu, quien no tardo en estrechársela.

Ahora las fuerzas de las tinieblas tenían nuevos aliados y se trataban del grupo más peligroso de Linternas de todo el universo, el verdadero terror apenas estaba comenzando con esta nueva alianza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

Por su parte y ajenos a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento, John estaba llegando a la base principal de la Liga de la Justicia, en cuanto arribo al lugar, se topó con Tornado Rojo, el cual se dirigía a la cámara de realidad virtual para un relajante juego de ajedrez, el único problema era que no tenía con quien jugar en esos momentos, hasta que vio aparecer a John.

-Hola John ¿quieres…?-.

-Lo siento Tornado, voy a la sala de reunión y tengo algo de prisa-se excusó John sin detenerse en ningún momento.

Tornado Rojo se mostró un poco desanimado ante eso, cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos-Hola Tornado Rojo ¿Qué tal un partido de ajedrez?-pregunto Tetrax apareciendo detrás del héroe robótico.

-Sería un honor-dijo Tornado Rojo sintiendo mejor al tener alguien con el cual pudiera jugar y vaya que sería un juego muy reñido de ajedrez.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, John llego hasta la sala de reuniones, donde se encontró con J'onn, quien estaba revisando la situación actual de la Tierra en esos momentos, la presencia del Linterna Verde capto su atención y el Detective Marciano volteo a ver a su viejo amigo.

-¿Hay algo de trabajo?-pregunto John con voz seria.

-No por el momento, todo está muy tranquilo, creo que Batman y sus hijas están haciendo un gran trabajo en Gótica, al igual que el resto de los héroes en todo el mundo-informo J'onn con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que la nueva Liga de la Justicia estaba resultando ser un verdadero éxito.

-Eso es grandioso-dijo John.

Pero el gentil marciano pudo notar algo en el tono de voz que uso su amigo, se escuchaba bastante desanimado y algo molesto por el hecho de que todo estuviera bajo control, eso era algo que extraño al buen detective del espacio, quien opto por preguntarle.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto con tono preocupado.

-No necesitas preguntarme, basta con que leas mi mente-señalo John.

-Me disculpo, pero durante el tiempo que he vivido en la Tierra he aprendido a respetar los pensamientos de las personas, sé que no les gusta que se metan en sus mentes sin permiso-señalo J'onn.

-Eso es cierto-concordó John-la verdad, esperaba que hubiera un poco de trabajo para poder tener una razón que me evitara ir a Damocles-explico John con pesar.

J'onn abrió un poco los ojos ante esa revelación y luego comprendió todo-Quieres evitar ir a ver a Shayera ¿no es verdad?-pregunto con un tono de voz que se respondía por sí solo-no necesito leer tu mente para saber eso-.

John desvió la mirada al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en el escritorio-Shayera y yo no hemos hablado desde que decidió seguir a Superman en toda su locura, he querido ir a verla, pero francamente…no creo que sea lo más indicado-expreso con pesar.

-Comprendo-dijo J'onn mirando hacia la imagen holográfica de la Tierra-el hecho de que nuestros amigos se volvieran nuestros enemigos es algo difícil de aceptar-.

-Nunca he aprobado el método de asesinar, pero tal vez si Batman hubiera acabado con ese payaso de mierda las cosas habrían sido diferentes-señalo John.

-¿Y entonces que lo habría hecho diferente a los criminales que enfrentamos?-pregunto J'onn-tú mismo lo viste en Superman, él mato al Guasón y no se detuvo ahí, le siguieron muchos grandes amigos, me aterra la idea de que Batman llegara a cometer asesinato, porque si no se detenía con ese…-.

-Lo sé, a mí también me aterra esa idea, especialmente sabiendo que Batman tiene formas de vencernos a todos-agrego John.

-Antes podrías haberlo juzgado por eso, ahora que hemos visto que esos planes de contingencia tienen justificación no nos queda de otra más que aceptarlos-señalo J'onn.

John se quedó en silencio un momento, aunque no hubiera alguna amenaza a la cual detener, el hecho de estar conversando con su buen amigo le ayudaba a evitar la idea de ir a Damocles, hacía casi 3…no, más tiempo que no hablaba con Shayera y no quería volver a hacerlo, pero le costaba resistirse, especialmente por como terminaron las cosas entre ellos.

Justo en ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar, era aquella que indicaba que algo se acercaba a la Atalaya, no pasaron ni 5 minutos de que la alarma comenzara a sonar, cuando las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a Tetrax y a Tornado Rojo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Tetrax.

-Algo se acerca a la Atalaya-informo J'onn.

-¿Es amigo o enemigo?-pregunto John acercándose a su amigo para poder ver mejor.

El Detective Marciano escaneo el objeto que se acercaba, descubriendo que se trataba de una energía muy parecida a la del anillo de John, tras hacer un examen más minucioso descubrió lo que era y no pudo evitar mostrarse aliviado de que no se tratara de un enemigo.

-Es un aliado-informo activando la pantalla, misma que mostro a Eirian.

-El Linterna Blanco-observo Tetrax.

-Será mejor que nos preparemos para recibirlo-indico J'onn y sus amigos asintieron.

Los 4 héroes que se encontraban en la Atalaya llegaron hasta el punto de aterrizaje, mismo donde llego Eirian, el muchacho se veía bastante preocupado y alarmado, ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los ocupantes de la Atalaya, John dio el primer paso y se acercó a su amigo.

-Saludos Eirian, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi-dijo John.

-Lo mismo digo, desde la caída de Superman y de sus Linternas Amarillos-saludo Eirian-lamento haber llegado de manera tan sorpresiva, pero tenemos un gran problema en nuestras manos-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto John poniendo toda su atención en el muchacho, quien antes de responder, giro su cabeza para todos lados, buscando alguna señal del hombre que entrenaba a las esperanzas de todos los universos.

-¿Dónde está Batman? Esta información también podría serle de mucha utilidad, del mismo modo hay que informarle a los Guardianes y a Razer cuanto antes-explico Eirian alarmado.

John entrecerró los ojos, la preocupación de Eirian indicaban que no traía buenas noticias-Será mejor llamar a Batman cuanto antes-indico y J'onn asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, los 5 se encontraban en el salón de reunión, esperando que apareciera el Caballero de la Noche, quien no tardó en llegar al lugar por medio de uno de los portales, Batman se acercó a la mesa de reuniones y tomo su lugar, su vista se fijó en Eirian, quien lo saludo con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que sucede exactamente? Me encontraba entrenando a las chicas en estos momentos-señalo Batman imaginándose los motivos de la reunión.

-Eirian dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos, pero que era mejor esperarte-explico John.

Batman volteo a ver al Linterna Blanco-¿Qué es lo que sucede Eirian?-pregunto con voz seria.

Eirian suspiro y se levantó de su silla, acercándose a una ventana para ver hacia el espacio-Temo que no traigo buenas noticias, Nekron y los Linternas Negras han formado una alianza con el Ejército de las Tinieblas-informo.

Al escuchar eso, John se quedó estático, mientras Batman y J'onn solo permanecieron con una expresión que no indicaba sus emociones en esos momentos, Tornado Rojo y Tetrax solo permanecieron en silencio en todo momento, nadie dijo nada por un buen rato, hasta que John finalmente tomo la palabra.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-pregunto esperanzado que la respuesta fuera un no.

-Lo vi con mis propios ojos-señalo Eirian-aparentemente ese sujeto, Abzu, lo convenció de que se unieran a la causa de la Bestia del Mal, ahora son parte del Ejército de las Tinieblas y más determinados que nunca en destruir la vida-.

-Ya veo…son noticias terribles-dijo John con mucho pesar en su tono de voz, después de todo, esas noticias solo significaban graves problemas.

-Era cuestión de tiempo para que ocurriera-expreso Batman-ya que Drago y Nekron tienen mucho en común, ambos quieren extinguir la vida de todos los universos, así que no es de extrañar que Nekron haya aceptado unirse-.

-La situación está comenzando a tomar un rumbo cada vez más siniestro-señalo J'onn con preocupación.

-Y pronto comenzara a empeorar, cada día que pase el poder de las tinieblas crecerá más y más, no importa lo que hagamos, el enfrentamiento con Drago es inevitable, se volvió así desde que los Maestros Oscuros regresaron-señalo Batman con bastante seriedad en su tono de voz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Australia**

Las palabras de Batman era terriblemente ciertas, porque en ese preciso momento, en una playa australiana, un crucero de lujo estaba bajo el ataque de una inmensa serpiente marina que salió de la nada, se trataba del terrible Leviatán, el cual comenzó a hundir el barco enredando su enorme cuerpo en el barco, provocando que los tripulantes se arrojaran al mar, los que no lo lograron, murieron en aquella tremenda destrucción.

El capitán trato de pedir auxilio, pero nadie le respondió, fue cuando Leviatán arremetió contra toda la gente que cayó al mar, comenzando a devorarlos a todos de distintas maneras, ya fuera tragándoselos enteros o arrancándoles miembros tras miembros con sus poderosas fauces, el mar se vio teñido de rojo en ese momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **New York**

En uno de los barrios urbanos de la ciudad, una madre dejo a su hijo de 10 años en su habitación, le dio un beso de buenas noches y se retiró a dormir con su esposo, el niño se dispuso a dormir, cuando un sonido que venía de la ventana capto su atención, cuando volteo a ver, solo vio como las cortinas eran mecidas por el viento, era una noche calurosa y por eso su madre le dejo la ventana entreabierta.

Pero ahora el niño comenzaba a tener frío y mucho miedo, trato de ocultarse debajo de las cobijas y no pensar en eso, pero un sonido comenzó a escucharse, uno realmente aterrador, con mucho miedo, se sacó las cobijas de la cabeza y miro hacia la ventana, quedando estático.

Ahí, viéndolo con un par de ojos negros sin vida, se encontraba una figura fantasmal que parecía ser de una mujer, la cual sonreía de forma siniestra ante el pequeño-Hola-saludo con una sonrisa tétrica.

El niño tembló de miedo, antes de que Umbra se lanzara sobre él, todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar lleno de pavor, el grito fue escuchado por sus padres, quienes corrieron a la habitación de su hijo, pero cuando llegaron, la madre lanzo un grito de horror, pues su hijo se encontraba pálido, con una expresión de terror en su rostro, los ojos amarillos y el cuello torcido hacia atrás, mientras su esposo se asomaba a buscar al responsable, sin encontrar nada.

Umbra desapareció en la noche, sosteniendo una pequeña luz en su mano-Siempre es un deleite-dijo metiendo esa luz en su boca con mucho placer.

Pero el caos no se detenía ahí, pues en Transilvania, varias jóvenes de 17 a 19 años habían desaparecido misteriosamente, después de haber estado enfermas por varios días, su sangre desaparecía de su cuerpo de manera misteriosa y solo tenían un par de marcas en sus cuellos.

Así como también en Egipto, muchas personas que desaparecían en las noches reaparecían después de 3 días en un estado de momificación o desmembrados por completo, algunos aparecían "completos" o eso parecía por fuera, ya que cuando los revisaban, todos sus órganos internos habían desaparecido.

El clima estaba enloqueciendo en varias partes del mundo, empezando con nevadas en lugares como Florida, incendios en varias ciudades que comenzaban de manera misteriosa, terremotos que sacudían lugares que nunca habían registrado ese tipo de actividad, incluso se habían producido tsunamis en lagos y ríos, ya fueran artificiales o naturales.

En otras palabras, el mundo estaba comenzando a enloquecer de muchas formas, pues esto era algo que se había estado repitiendo desde hacía varios meses.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

La junta volvió a quedar en silencio, hasta que Eirian tomo la palabra-Pero Batman ¿Qué hay de tus discípulas? ¿Acaso ellas no son las elegidas que pueden detener todo esto?-pregunto Eirian.

-Lo son-respondió-son las elegidas ciertamente, pero no estoy seguro de que vayan a ganar, estamos hablando del ser que posee los mismos poderes que la Presencia, cualquier cosa puede suceder cuando se lleguen a enfrentar-.

-Eso es muy cierto, es imposible predecir lo que vaya a pasar en ese momento-concordó J'onn.

-Pero si ellas fallan…entonces no habrá manera de detener a Drago-expreso John con preocupación.

-¡Pues los Linternas Blancos no nos rendiremos! ¡Lucharemos hasta…!-.

-Los Linternas Blancos no podrán detener a Drago y tampoco los demás cuerpos de Linternas del Universo, nadie podrá hacerlo si las Hijas de la Noche fallan, pero…-Batman se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la ventana para ver a la Tierra-yo sé que ellas podrán lograrlo, porque me han demostrado que son sumamente fuertes, sé que todo parece estar en nuestra contra, pero tengo fe en que ellas lograran hacer algo cuando el momento llegue, después de todo, son mejores que cualquiera de nosotros-expreso Batman sonriendo levemente.

Ante aquellas palabras, los presentes se vieron entre sí, para luego reconocer que Batman tenía razón, esas chicas fueron quienes recibieron la luz de la Presencia, esas chicas eran muy jóvenes y aun así han lidiado con el Rey Drago en persona desde el principio, algo que ninguno de sus pupilos hizo al principio de sus aventuras, definitivamente ellas lograrían volver a enfrentarlo y derrotarlo.

-Muy bien Batman, lo acepto-dijo Eirian-ellas son las Luces Blancas que necesitamos para detener a ese monstruo-.

-Y también las Luces Azules-agrego John-porque ellas se han convertido en una fuente de luz y de esperanza para todo el Universo-.

-No, para todos los universos-señalo Batman con tranquilidad, al tiempo que pensaba en cómo sería todo cuando el momento de que sus hijas y la Bestia del Mal volvieran a encontrarse, porque él sabía que eso era inevitable, pronto ese enfrentamiento comenzaría.

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Los Linternas Negros, liderados por el siniestro Nekron se han unido a las fuerzas de Drago, la situación es cada vez más alarmante y el día de la Bestia esta por caer sobre nosotros"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **INFORMO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VA A SUBIRSE UN POCO MAS TARDE DE LO HABITUAL EL SABADO, YA QUE VOY A TRABAJAR HASTA UN POCO MAS TARDE, DEL MISMO MODO, ES POSIBLE QUE NO RESPONDA A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, YA QUE LLEGARE CANSADO Y SOLO SUBIRE EL CAPITULO**

 **POR SU COMPRENSION, GRACIAS**

 **DEL MISMO MODO INFORMO QUE DENTRO DE POCO SUBIRE UN NUEVO DISEÑO A MI PAGINA DE DEVIANTART**

 **ESTA ES LA LISTA DE LOS PELEADORES DEL UNIVERSO 8, CONVOCADOS POR LIQUEUR, ESPERO LES GUSTE**

 **Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, Rock Lee, Gaara, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Kiba, Karin**

 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **NUEVAMENTE ME PESA TENER QUE INFORMAR, ESPECIALMENTE PORQUE SU OC APARECIO, PERO DESGRACIADAMENTE YA SE COMPLETARON SUS AUSENCIAS, QUE ME HE VISTO OBLIGADO A ELIMINAR OTRO PERSONAJE DEBIDO A LO MISMO, HE DECIDIDO YA NO DIVULGAR DE QUIEN ERA EL PERSONAJE, PUES CREO QUE SERIA MUY IRRESPETUOSO, PERO SI SU PERSONAJE NO APARECE EN CAPITULOS FUTUROS FUE ELIMINADO POR DICHA RAZON**

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _por desgracia, las fuerzas de las tinieblas ahora tienen nuevos aliados en los Linternas Negros y para empeorar la situación, está causando grandes estragos por todo el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _de hecho, va a ser el fic más largo que he escrito, no sé cuántos capítulos van a hacer, pero sí sé que va a ser sumamente largo, el más largo que jamás haya escrito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y ahora la situación ha vuelto a dar un cambio sumamente aterrador, pues los Linternas Negras se han unido a las fuerzas de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _no servirían de mucho, podrían ser sacados de la plataforma en cualquier momento por guerreros sumamente formidables o tramposos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _solo espera cuando el dios que posee más conocimientos de ese evento haga acto de aparición, se revelaran muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _de hecho, creo que tengo pensado algo que podría herir mucho el orgullo de Yamcha, pero que también considero que será cómico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _yo dudo mucho que eso sea posible, que Hit tenga 9 hermanos es algo difícil de creer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _el Combate Mortal es algo que cada vez está más cerca, especialmente ahora que tienen más aliados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no Batalladores, armaduras que les ayudan en cierto modo a enfocar la magia de sus armas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _Pokemon ya me recuerda mucho a la serie de "Mucha Lucha", un capítulo en específico, donde Ricochet recibe un mariachi que canta puras canciones que hablan de él, si conoces esa serie sabrás de que hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _si te entiendo, por eso trato de explicarme del mejor modo, es como decir que en esas realidades nunca existieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _él podría aparecer después para el torneo, pero eso podría significar también una terrible trampa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _eso no sería posible, ya que la magia de Drago lo mantiene en la Tierra, si logran derrotar al ejército del mal entonces podrán enviarlo de vuelta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _realmente es bueno ver que finalmente se decidió a ir por su espada de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _créeme, no lo voy a denigrar como lo hicieron en ese torneo, ya que es mi personaje favorito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _yo espero que no quieran enfocarse solo en Goku y Vegeta, como lo hicieron en la saga de Trunks, otra razón por la cual esa saga fue muy fastidiosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _por el momento hay una serie donde Batman conoce a las Tortugas Ninja, yo la tengo y me encanto como Batman noqueo a Destructor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _aún estoy decidiendo en que universo ponerlo, ya que también se me vino a la mente que fuera parte de las Tropas de Orgullo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _eso es cierto, aunque también hay grupos que se dedican a eso como caza recompensas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y solo espera a ver lo que se avecina, para cuando comience el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _pero ahora acaban de dar otro giro, pues ahora los Maestros Oscuros reclutaron a los Linternas Negros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _es difícil imaginar cómo alguien que posee un buen corazón y titubea a la hora de destruir llego a una posición como esa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _eso es precisamente lo que pienso, tal vez haya otros sicarios además de Hit. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _como los combates van a ser uno vs uno eso es algo bastante seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _creo que es porque muchos de los peleadores de los demás universos superan ese nivel con facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _me pregunto si aparte de poder, habrá alguna característica fundamental que te permita ser un Dios Destructor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y otros ni siquiera creen en la magia o simplemente están en constante guerra contra la misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _si te refieres a los guerreros de los Maestros, eso se verá hasta el momento del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _no te preocupes, ya tenía contemplado agregar a ese gran guerrero olvidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _siempre hay que darle una oportunidad a casi todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _creo que es porque muchos guerreros han podido superar con creces el estado normal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _a veces es bueno preguntarse como rayos llegaron a ser Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _los OC están a punto de finalizar, por lo que pronto podremos continuar con la historia tal cual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _finalmente hiciste acto de aparición y fue para informar sobre la nueva alianza que ha ocurrido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _yo creo que Bergamo realmente es el más fuerte de su universo, porque eso demostró en el torneo de exhibición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _por el momento, hay nuevos guerreros de las Tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _Batman siempre tiene varias sorpresas ocultas, por eso es que es el más grande de los grandes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _con ellos es lo que más debes esperar, pues acabas de ver como Abzu recluto a los Linternas Negros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _no por nada son las elegidas del Caballero de la Noche y vaya que se merecen ese honor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _no te preocupes, cada capítulo nos acerca más al gran evento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un eso para Katy Ca Tony, Ángel María NF, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Xanatrix742, Odín, Bowser300000, Black Hunter, El Monitor, FreedomGundam96, Sombra 02, The Shadow Void, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Amo del Vacío, Moon-9215, AndrosValgreen4, Lucifer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Razor Edge, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Espadachín de la Luz, Atila 25,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	59. Aniversario

" _ **Los malvados Linternas Negros, liderados por el cruel Nekron han aceptado unirse al Ejército de las Tinieblas para poder exterminar la vida existente en todos los universos, misma alianza que presento Eirian, un miembro de los valientes Linternas Blancos, por lo que rápidamente se apresuró a ir a la Atalaya para informarles sobre la situación a Batman…el Caballero de la Noche revelo que el enfrentamiento con Drago era algo inevitable, pues mientras hablaban, los Maestros Oscuros comenzaron a causar un gran alboroto en muchas partes del mundo, destruyendo las vidas de muchas personas únicamente por diversión…pero Batman ha declarado que tiene fe en que las Hijas de la Noche podrán hacer algo cuando el momento del enfrentamiento con Drago se desate, esa batalla está cada vez más próxima"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 59**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 59 Aniversario**

 **(Nota: esto pasa mientras que Batman se encuentra en la reunión de la Liga de la Justicia, justo cuando Eirian les informa sobre la nueva alianza de los Linternas Negros con el Ejército de Drago)**

Twilight despertó con algo de depresión y no era para menos, ya que ese día era el aniversario del momento más triste de su vida, mismo que marco la vida de toda su familia, era el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano mayor, Shining Armor, quien diera su vida para salvar a una familia de las manos crueles de los hombres de Superman, aunque ya habían pasado varios años y sabían que de no ser por él aquella familia habría muerto, el dolor no desaparecía y tal vez nunca lo haría.

Twilight se despidió de sus padres, quienes tenían que ir a trabajar, mientras que ella y Spike iban a buscar a Cadence para poder ir al cementerio a arreglar un poco la tumba del héroe de la familia, sus padres irían después del trabajo, por suerte para Twilight, sus amigas también irían y eso le ayudaría a lidiar con ese día tan pesado.

-Ya nos vamos mamá-dijo Twilight mirando a su madre, quien estaba lavando algunos trastes en esos momentos, pero Velvet no respondió al llamado de su hija-¿mamá? Spike y yo ya nos vamos-repitió con un tono un poco más fuerte.

Esta vez, Twilight Velvet escucho a su hija y volteo a verla, se podía ver que había estado llorando, Twilight lo noto y se quedó preocupada por su madre-Muy bien hija…tu padre y yo…iremos luego…-expreso tratando de sonreír.

Twilight asintió y no quiso insistir con nada, por lo que abandono su hogar junto con Spike, quien también tenía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, ambos hermanos se subieron al coche de Cadence, quien ya los esperaba en la entrada, con su pequeña nena de 1 año sentada en asiento trasero en su silla especial.

Spike sonrió al ver a su pequeña sobrina y comenzó a hacerle varios gestos para animarla, hecho que parecía haber funcionado, por lo que Cadence puso en marcha el coche y se dirigió hacia el cementerio de Ciudad Gótica, donde seguramente ya las estarían esperando todas las amigas de Twilight o al menos, eso pensaban…

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Sunset recibió varios mensajes de Twilight, mismos en los cuales le pedía que por favor la fuera a acompañar a ella y a las demás al cementerio para poder visitar la tumba de su hermano mayor, para Sunset no era algo sencillo, no había ido a un cementerio desde que sepultaron a sus padres, ni siquiera cuando Batman tenía que hacer investigaciones en ese lugar quiso ir.

Sunset se encontraba en un terrible dilema, podría inventarse cualquier excusa para evitar ir a ese lugar de muerte y tristeza, argumentando que no se sentía nada bien, pero eso le podría quitar varios puntos en sus intentos de conquistar a Twilight, eso era lo que menos quería que pasar, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Veo que la señorita Sparkle aún no ha recibido respuesta suya sobre si ira o no al cementerio-dijo Alfred apareciendo de pronto.

Sunset se asustó un poco, especialmente por las palabras del anciano mayordomo-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que…?-.

-Llamo hace un momento, preguntando si se encontraba bien, ya que no respondía ninguno de sus mensajes-explico Alfred.

Sunset desvió la mirada con dureza y algo de tristeza-No sé si pueda hacerlo Alfred-explico Sunset.

Alfred solo se quedó a distancia prudente de Sunset antes de hacerle la pregunta que rondaba por su mente-¿Acaso tenía pensado decirle hoy sus sentimientos a la señorita Sparkle?-pregunto con una leve sonrisa, misma que provoco un sonrojo violento en Sunset.

-No…no realmente…es solo que…-Sunset suspiro-tengo miedo…-reconoció con vergüenza-miedo a ir a ese lugar, ese sitio donde…Alfred…no he vuelto a ir al cementerio desde que sepultamos a mis padres…no quise ir ni siquiera al funeral, fui obligada…y casi…yo…no quiero ir…-.

Alfred suspiro y se acercó a la jovencita de cabello de fuego-Sé que es algo difícil de hacer, el joven Bruno paso mucho tiempo sin querer ir al cementerio antes de poder encontrar una forma de salir adelante, paso gran parte del tiempo haciendo investigaciones, buscando algo, alguna señal que le indicara porque motivos asesinaron a sus padres, finalmente encontró un modo de salir adelante y usted puede hacerlo también-.

-No sé si pueda Alfred-dijo Sunset con enojo hacia ella misma.

Alfred rodeo a Sunset y quedo frente a ella, se colocó sobre una de sus rodillas y llevo ambas manos al hombro de la chica-Escuche, hoy es un día sumamente duro para la señorita Sparkle y su familia, ella necesita saber que cuenta con sus amigas para poder sobrellevar esto, pero también la necesita a usted, durante todo este tiempo, ambas se han vuelto muy cercanas una de la otra, no deje que el miedo haga que todo lo que han avanzado se pierda, piense en todo lo que podría perder-.

-No quiero perderla…no quiero volver a estar sola-.

-Nunca lo estará señorita Shimmer, pero debe encontrar el valor para recordar eso y enfrentar los demonios que aun la consumen-expreso Alfred.

Sunset se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego mirar al noble mayordomo-¿Cómo es que sabes dar tan buenos consejos?-pregunto sonriendo levemente.

-Cuando llegue a mi edad aprenderá muchas cosas que le servirán-respondió Alfred sonriendo.

Sunset miro al mayordomo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y miro la hora en su reloj-Tengo que darme prisa, no puedo dejar a Twilight sola en este día-señalo Sunset levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, no sin antes darle un abrazo de gratitud a Alfred, hecho que tomo por sorpresa al mayordomo.

Sunset rápidamente abandono la habitación para dirigirse a la cochera en búsqueda de su motocicleta, dejando a un sorprendido Alfred detrás, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo abrazaba, de hecho, Bruno jamás había vuelto a dar una muestra de afecto y cariño como esa desde que…bueno, Alfred solo pudo sonreír más al ver el gran cambio que aquellas chicas estaban teniendo en toda la mansión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio de Gótica**

El auto de Cadence arribo al lugar, permitiéndole bajar a sus pasajeros, Twilight y Spike suspiraron con mucha pesadez, al igual que Cadence, quien saco una carriola para poder colocar en ella a su hija, la cual solo miraba el sitio sin comprender exactamente por qué estaban ahí.

-¿Ves a tus amigas Twilight?-pregunto Cadence una vez que metió a su bebé en la carriola.

-Aun no, pero les envié un mensaje hace unos minutos, dijeron que ya casi estaban aquí-respondió Twilight-creo que lo mejor sería esperarlas-.

-Si…no es que no quiera ver a mi hermano, pero…en serio estos lugares me dan escalofríos-dijo Spike temblando de miedo.

-No seas miedoso, ya hemos venido otras veces-señalo Twilight mirando con una sonrisa reconfortante a su hermano-además, ahí vienen las chicas-.

Efectivamente, las demás chicas no tardaron en aparecer en una camioneta que seguramente le pertenecía a la familia de Applejack, rápidamente, las chicas descendieron del vehículo y corrieron a abrazar a su amiga, para luego abrazar a Spike y finalmente a Cadence, uno de los días más duros de sus vidas.

-Bueno, ya estamos todas ¿Qué dicen si comenzando la caminata?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Ah…aún nos falta Sunset-señalo Fluttershy.

El sonido de un motor llamo la atención de todas y fue cuando Sunset apareció en su motocicleta, la chica bajo de la misma y saludo a sus amigas, antes de recibir un fuerte abrazo de parte de Twilight, hecho que la sonrojo violentamente, pero aun así correspondió el abrazo y acaricio la cabellera de Twilight con mucho cariño.

-Gracias por venir-dijo Twilight de todo corazón.

-No habría faltado por nada del mundo-le aseguro Sunset sonriéndole de manera cariñosa.

-Muy bien, vayamos cuanto antes, ya que no quiero que mi hija se quede aquí por mucho tiempo…-dijo Cadence y el grupo comenzó a caminar.

El grupo de 9 personas y media se adentraron al cementerio, dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba la tumba de Shining Armor, con Spike cargando todo lo que habían llevado con ellas para adornar un poco la tumba, ya fueran coronas, arreglos florares o algunas de las cosas favoritas de Shining Armor.

-Oigan ¿Qué no era mi hermano también?-pregunto Spike con gran dificultad, mientras trataba de andar cargando todo ese equipaje.

-Por supuesto que lo era Spike-dijo Twilight sorprendida por la pregunta de Spike.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me ayudan…a cargar algo…? Esto…es…muy pesado…-dijo Spike.

-Oh vamos Spike, no te quejes-dijo Rainbow-además, no te atreverías a pedirle a unas damas que se pongan a cargar cosas ¿verdad?-.

Spike no respondió de inmediato, debido a que le costaba cargar las cosas y poder hablar, finalmente logro decir algunas palabras-Pues realmente…nunca considere que tú y Applejack fueran damas delicadas-dijo sin darse cuenta, para cuando reacciono, ya tenía a ambas chicas sobre él mirándolo con ojos asesinos-¿dije eso en voz alta?-pregunto sonriendo nervioso.

Twilight y Sunset iban al frente de la fila, solo detrás de Cadence-Tu hermano no sabe cuándo quedarse callado ¿verdad?-pregunto viendo como Spike era víctima del clásico cerilllito, coscorrón, entre otras formas de tortura.

-Siempre ha sido así, pero es muy servicial-observo Twilight, cuando se dio cuenta de que Fluttershy se detuvo de golpe y miraba hacia un punto en específico-¿Fluttershy? ¿Qué pasa?-.

Fluttershy no respondió y las demás también se preocuparon-¿Está todo bien querida?-pregunto Rarity.

-¡Oh no! ¡Le han robado el alma!-exclamo Pinkie Pie asustada.

Pero Sunset no creía eso, de hecho, ninguna de las chicas lo creía, la peli fuego volteo a la dirección que veía Sunset y entonces comprendió todo, apartándose del grupo se dirigió colina arriba hacia una tumba que resaltaba mucho de todas las demás, cuando llego, pudo leer los nombres grabados.

" **Thomas y Martha Díaz"**

-Esta es la tumba de los padres de Bruno-explico Sunset con cierto tono de tristeza en su tono de voz, al tiempo que recordaba a sus propios padres.

La siempre alegre Pinkie Pie se quedó en silencio, al tiempo que ella también recordaba a sus padres, no era justo, nunca fue justo que solo porque una persona perdió la oportunidad de tener una familia, esta haya arruinado la vida de muchos más, solo porque no supo cómo salir adelante, del mismo modo que lo hizo Batman.

-Realmente no es una imagen agradable-dijo Fluttershy-todo lo que debió sufrir y siendo tan pequeño-.

-¿Nunca se preguntaron cómo habría sido la vida de Bruno si sus padres no hubieran sido asesinados?-pregunto Pinkie Pie de pronto.

Antes de que alguna de ellas respondiera, Sunset se adelantó-Créeme, no querrás saberlo-dijo recordando la historia que Bruno le conto de aquella ilusión donde su más grande deseo se había vuelto realidad.

Las demás vieron a Sunset sin comprender lo que quiso decirles con esas palabras y antes de poderle preguntar, un grito desgarrador se escuchó-¡Es Cadence!-grito Twilight alarmada.

Rápidamente, las chicas corrieron a ver qué era lo que pasaba, encontrando a Cadence abrazando con fuerza a su bebé, mientras veía al frente, las chicas no tardaron en llegar, seguidas de Spike, quien tuvo que tirar todo lo que llevaba cargando para poder llegar a tiempo.

-¡Cadence! ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Twilight mirando a su cuñada preocupada.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Cadence señalando al frente.

Las chicas vieron hacia la que era la tumba de Shining Armor, donde un hombre alto 1,85cm de cabello castaño largo y alborotado, ojos azulados y un tono de piel claro, viste un pantalón de color verde, usa una túnica negra con tonos rojos terminada en capucha con pico, junto a una capa del mismo tono, y a su vez portando una armadura que consiste en un peto, faldón, rodilleras, espinilleras, brazales todos de color gris se encontraba de pie, viendo la tumba fijamente y leyendo el nombre escrito repetidamente.

-"Un verdadero héroe" ¿así es como lo llaman?-pregunto el extraño con un tono de voz sumamente serio, dejando confundidas a las chicas, pero Twilight dio un paso al frente.

-¿Quién es usted y que hace en la tumba de mi hermano?-cuestiono desafiante.

-¿Hermano? Ya veo, nunca espere conocer a la hermanita de este muchacho que sacrifico su vida por esa familia, realmente fue un acto sumamente noble-dijo el hombre con el mismo tono serio.

Twilight se quedó confundida-¿A usted que más le da eso?-cuestiono desafiante.

El hombre no respondió, en su lugar saco unas flores de color azul y las coloco en la tumba con mucho respeto, para luego sacar una espada y comenzar a grabar algo en la tumba, hecho que dejo estáticos a los presentes.

-¿Qué cree que hace? ¡No se atreva a maltratar la tumba de mi esposo!-bramo Cadence, mientras su hija rompía en llanto, asustada por los gritos de su madre.

-No la estoy maltratando, aquí dice que era un héroe, pero le hacía falta algo-dijo incorporándose y mostrando el símbolo que acababa de incrustar en la piedra.

El símbolo tenía la forma de dos espadas cruzándose en un escudo, con un dragón danzando alrededor de la misma-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Applejack confundida.

-Ahora si luce como la tumba digna de un héroe-explico el hombre volteando a ver a las chicas-me disculpo por haberlo hecho sin su permiso, pero creí que Shining Armor merecía algo más que una simple frase en su lápida-explico haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Usted conocía a mi esposo?-pregunto Cadence levantándose sumamente sorprendida por aquella revelación y no era la única, todas estaban igual de sorprendidas.

-Podría decirse que sí-respondió el hombre volteando a verlas-me llamo Cole Phentom y estuve presente el día que este muchacho falleció-.

Ante aquella revelación, Twilight, Spike y Cadence se quedaron mudos por el asombro, Cole solo decidió dejar de lado todo y se dispuso a retirarse, pero Cadence lo detuvo-¡Espere! ¿Usted…estuvo ahí?-.

-Así es-respondió Cole-puede estar orgullosa, su esposo murió como todo un bravo guerrero, digno de alabanzas-expreso sonriendo.

-¡Un momento!-grito Spike apareciendo de pronto ante Cole-¡Usted no puedo irse así como así! ¡Viene y nos dice todo eso, queremos saber qué fue lo que paso exactamente ese día!-declaro Spike.

Cole miro al pequeño con una mirada inexpresiva, misma que comenzó a asustar un poco al pequeño niño, especialmente cuando el hombre se agacho un poco para verlo mejor-¿Por qué quieres saber que paso exactamente? Confórmate con saber que tu hermano murió como un héroe-dijo preparándose para irse.

-¡Por favor!-suplico Cadence-la familia que Shining Armor salvo…solo nos dijo que él les dio tiempo para escapar, pero que no saben qué fue lo que paso exactamente después de eso, se lo pido por favor, solo así podré cerrar ese capítulo finalmente, necesito saber qué fue lo que paso con mi esposo en ese momento-.

Cole miro a Cadence y luego miro a los hermanos de Shining Armor, así como al resto de las chicas, podía sentir la energía divina en ellas y aunque él no estaba presente, no tuvo que ser un genio para saber quiénes eran aquellas niñas.

-Muy bien, pero les advierto que a veces es mejor ignorar algunas cosas-dijo comenzando a contar lo que sucedió…

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Las tropas de Superman habían sido enviadas a un pueblo que se encontraba a las afueras de las ruina de Metrópolis, habían escuchado que sus habitantes estaban pensando en formar un grupo de rebelión contra Superman y su cruel Régimen, naturalmente, el Hombre de Acero no tenía intención alguna de quedarse con los brazos cruzados.**

Entre las filas de soldados se encontraba el rostro de Shining Armor, el cual avanzaba junto con el resto de las tropas, aparentemente liderados por Etrigan, ya que al parecer, Superman también consiguió el control de ese demonio, los soldados finalmente llegaron al pueblo.

Etrigan dio la orden de que se rindieran pacíficamente o serían consumidos por el fuego por sus pecados en contra del salvador del mundo, cuando la gente comenzó a llamar a Superman un miserable asesino y un dictador, Etrigan gruño y ordeno la destrucción del pueblo, al escuchar eso, Shining Armor se quedó mudo, quiso decir algo, pero entonces…

-¡Alto!-declaro Cole apareciendo, en compañía de Aqualad, Red y Yellow Arrow, todos dispuesto a dar pelea-¡No dejaremos que sigan haciendo de las suyas!-.

-¡Son los rebeldes!-bramo un soldado.

-¡Quémenlos a todos!-ordeno Etrigan lanzándose contra Cole, quien invoco una de sus espadas para comenzar la pelea con el demonio.

-¡No quiero hacer esto Etrigan!-declaro Cole-¡Soy tu amigo!-.

-¡Eres mi enemigo!-bramo Etrigan tratando de morderlo, mientras los flechas disparaban contra las tropas de Superman.

Varios soldados se dispersaron y comenzaron a matar a diestra y siniestra a todo cuanto se encontraban, Shining Armor solo miraba horrorizado, cuando el sonido de un llanto llamo su atención, rápidamente corrió hacia el punto de origen y encontró a una familia, la cual estaba temblando de miedo en medio de esa destrucción.

Shining Armor no supo que decir, esas personas lo miraban con mucho miedo y fue entonces que comprendió que aquello era inútil, Superman…ya no era el héroe que fue alguna vez, ahora era un monstruo, un asesino, no tenía caso tratar de llegar a él para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Antes de que Shining Armor pudiera decir algo, uno de los soldados lo descubrió-¡Señor! ¡Armor encontró a más rebeldes!-informo y el capitán del escuadrón hizo acto de aparición.

-Bien hecho soldado, cuando volvamos a la base me encargare de informar de tu logro a nuestro gran jefe-expreso el capitán-ahora mátalos-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Shining Armor mirando con horror al capitán.

-¡Ya me escucho! ¡Mátelos!-repitió el capitán.

-¿Esta loco? ¡Son una familia, personas inocentes, son niños! ¿Cómo puede pedirme que haga algo como eso?-cuestiono Shining Armor desafiante.

-¡Son enemigos que se oponen al Régimen de nuestro gran señor, así que haz lo que te digo soldado!-repitió el capitán.

Shining Armor apretó los puños con furia, antes de voltear y ver a la familia, para luego apuntarles con su arma, la familia tembló de miedo y los padres se prepararon para recibir los disparos por sus hijos, pero entonces, Shining Armor les dijo algo que cambio todo.

-Corran-murmuro antes de darse la vuelta y disparar contra el capitán, dándole directamente en el pecho, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, sorprendiendo a los soldados-¡Corran maldita sea!-repitió Shining Armor comenzando a disparar contra los soldados.

-¡Traidor!-bramaron todos los soldados protegiéndose de los disparos y abriendo fuego.

Shining Armor rápidamente se colocó como escudo humano ante la familia, recibiendo todos los impactos con fuerza, pero ni así dejo de disparar contra los que fueran sus compañeros, ni siquiera cuando más de un disparo ya lo había derribado, se volvía a levantar y siguió disparando, la familia emprendió la huida, mientras miraban todo, el padre de familia volteo a ver al valiente muchacho.

Shining Armor lo miro y con una sonrisa en el rostro-Cuide bien a su familia-pidió sonriendo, ya que sabía que nunca volvería a ver a la suya.

Finalmente, su arma se quedó sin municiones y su cuerpo estaba sangrando mucho debido a todos los impactos que recibió-¡Alto el fuego!-ordeno uno de los soldados-creo que ya tuvo suficiente-expreso sonriendo.

De pronto, Shining Armor se levantó y arremetió contra el soldado, sacando un cuchillo y clavándoselo en el ojo izquierdo, provocando que gritara de dolor, para luego incorporarse y mirar a todos los soldados de manera desafiante, los cuales temblaron de miedo y retomaron sus disparos en contra del chico.

Finalmente, Shining Armor cayó de espaldas al suelo, justo en el momento en que Red y Yellow llegaban, derribando a los soldados, al tiempo que Cole derrotaba a Etrigan y también arribaba al lugar, el trío de héroes se acercó a ver al pobre muchacho herido.

-Dios Mío-dijo Cole con tristeza.

Shining Armor alzo la vista y miro a Cole con una sonrisa, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos y sangraba por todo su cuerpo-¿Los…los…salve…?-pregunto con dificultad.

Cole miro en la dirección que la familia había tomado, los cuales ya se encontraba a salvo-Lo hiciste-respondió sonriéndole.

-Entonces…valió…la…pena…-respondió Shining Armor cerrando los ojos para siempre, dejando a los presentes con una profunda tristeza.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Una vez que la historia termino, el grupo estaba llorando a cantaros, incluso Sunset tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no llorar-Ahora lo sabe-dijo Cole mirando a Cadence-su esposo fue muy valiente y por eso se merece el símbolo del guerrero-explico retirándose.

-¡Un momento!-exclamo Sunset captando la atención de Cole-usted… ¿es miembro de…?-.

-Solo soy un viejo soldado que no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como un hombre que se supone debía defender al mundo lo destruía-explico Cole guiñándole un ojo y retirándose del lugar, dejando a Sunset sorprendida y algo confundida, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Sunset volteo, vio que tanto Twilight como su hermano y cuñado ahora miraban la tumba de Shining Armor no con tristeza, sino con profunda admiración y respeto, el respeto digno de un guerrero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cole se encontraba sobre el techo de una iglesia de la ciudad, cuando una presencia hizo acto de aparición-Supe que hablaste con mis hijas-expreso Batman.

-Me sorprende que las llames así ahora-señalo Cole.

-No quiero reclamar nada, pero no creo que debiste haberles dicho lo que paso-dijo Batman.

Cole guardo silencio-Yo estuve ahí Batman…yo vi el momento en que…y no lo evite…-.

-No te culpes, tenías que encargarte de Etrigan en ese momento-le recordó Batman.

-Me sorprende que hayas aceptado lo que le hice-dijo Cole recordando ese momento-y que lo hayas tomado tan bien-.

-Ese fue un tiempo en el cual no podía reclamar nada-reconoció Batman dándose la vuelta y preparándose para retirarse, pero se detuvo de golpe-el poder de las tinieblas está creciendo, el verdadero infierno pronto se desatara-.

-Lo sé-reconoció Cole, pero para cuando respondió, Batman ya no se encontraba.

Cole también lo sentía en el aire, algo sumamente terrible estaba a punto de suceder, era solo cuestión de tiempo y la Bestia del Mal volvería para terminar lo que empezó hace miles de años.

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Mientras Batman se encontraba en su reunión, las Hijas de la Noche se dirigieron a visitar la tumba de Shining Armor, donde escucharon la historia de lo que paso ese funesto día, pero…"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ESTOS SON LOS PARTICIPANTES DEL UNIVERSO 9, CONVOCADOS POR SIDRA, NO PUDE HACER MUCHO YA QUE SE SUPONE SON LOS MÁS DÉBILES**

 **Bergamo, Lavander, Basil, Ranma, Ryoga, Bombón, Bellota, Burbuja (aclaro, de las Chicas Súper Poderosas Z, no las originales), Garlic Jr. Lucifer (personaje que aparece en la película de DB "La Princesa Durmiente en el Castillo Embrujado)**

 **¿Qué les parecen?**

 **COMO DIJE, HOY ME TOCO TRABAJAR HASTA TARDE, ASI QUE SOLO SUBI EL CAPITULO SIN RESPONDER ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS, LAMENTO MUCHO ESO, PERO YA ESTOY ALGO CANSADO POR EL DIA, EN EL SIGUIENTE CONTESTARE SUS COMENTARIOS COMO SIEMPRE**

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _mientras Drago no renazca hay muchas esperanzas, pero la situación está dando giros realmente tenebrosos, cada vez el poder de las tinieblas aumenta más y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _no esperes muchos cambios de Batman, después de todo, hay cosas que él no está dispuesto a cambiar, como el hecho de haber aceptado que él no puede ni debe tener una familia normal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _no eres la única, he visto a muchos fans de la serie lanzarle cientos de miles de maldiciones, realmente no es un personaje muy querido que digamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _aun así no creo que eso le agrade a Zeno Sama, ya que él quiere ver peleas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _como ya mencione antes, ellos saldrán con el aspecto que tienen antes de que Naruto se case con Hinata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo listo para continuar la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _mientras más poder obtenga Drago, más se acerca el momento del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _realmente son una amenaza seria, especialmente si Nekron equipa a los Zombis de Drago con sus anillos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ciertamente y como bien viste en el capítulo anterior, los Maestros están causando una gran devastación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _que realmente me da mucha nostalgia con eso, una gran serie con una animación clásica, realmente los 90 fue la mejor época para la televisión, actualmente no hay mucho que decir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _conforme nos acercamos a los Universos que faltan pronto verás a los personajes que incluiré, por ahora acabas de ver la lista de los peleadores del Universo 9, no pude hacer mucho, ya que se supone son los más débiles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ok, veré que dicen los demás y si todos están de acuerdo los cambiare, por el momento a ver qué piensas de la lista del U9. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _por supuesto que los he considerado y respecto a los Linternas Negro, estas en lo cierto, pero no creo que no sea posible que uno que otro tenga la capacidad de hablar si son muy cercanos a Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _es difícil de decir, una vez vi un video en el cual explicaban que era capaz de usar casi todos los anillos, pues tenía todas las características de cada uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _de hecho, muchos lo intentaron ¿Por qué crees que Darkseid y Thanos lo traicionaron, así como demonios como Trigon y Surtur? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _eso es algo muy seguro y no te preocupes, el Combate Mortal va a ser un gran evento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _eso es muy cierto, siempre hay esperanza y no deben rendirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _eso es muy cierto, por ese motivo Nekron acepto formar una alianza con la Bestia del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y realmente no pude hacer mucho por ellos, en serio es una pena, pero sí que son considerados los más débiles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _es difícil de explicar, pero como Batman explico antes, es difícil que seres con diferencian acepten trabajar unidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _con ayuda de los Linternas Negros, el Ejército de Muertos Vivientes de Drago puede volverse más poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y presiento que harán lo mismo en el Torneo de Poder, por eso prefiero que sean uno vs uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _fue la decisión del creador del personaje, cada quien tiene sus gustos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _mientras más aumentan el número de seres oscuros, más fuerte se vuelve Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _me alegra que te gustara los del Universo 8 y veo que muchos no quieren a la peli rosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y eso incluye también a los que se atrevieron a traicionarlo en el pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _cada capítulo nos acerca más al momento del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _yo tome en cuenta también el hecho de porque el Planeta Madre ni Darkseid iban a ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _ya veo, eso explica todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _aún quedan algunos capítulos por delante antes de que el gran evento comience. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el problema puede aumentar si Nekron decide darle anillos a los Zombis de Drago también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eso es algo que aún no se sabe, ya que Drago es tan poderoso como la Presencia y él puede borrar universos del mismo modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _he estado viendo los últimos capítulos y analizando sus biografías, ya que quiero que sea antes de la boda de Naruto y Hinata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _pues ya los acabas de ver, honestamente no sabía que guerreros poner. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _tendrás que ser un poco más específico al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _por lo que vi, es su Kaioshin el que está buscando guerreros para participar en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _me alegra que esa lista les haya agradado a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente es un honor para cualquiera tener que pelear con el más grande de los héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no realmente, así que ustedes no tienen que preocuparse, por ahora hay otros asunto que atender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Bowser300000, Sombra 02, Amo del Vacío, Odín, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Raft, Hamon, Zeppeli, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Cazador Argentino, Súper Rock Ninja, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, AndrosValgreen4, Razor Edge, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Zeus, Hades,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	60. Bendicion de Hadas Primera Parte

" _ **En el aniversario de la muerte de Shining Armor, Twilight, su hermano y su cuñada se dirigieron al cementerio, acompañadas de sus amigas, cuando llegaron, se encontraron con un hombre llamado Cole, el cual estuvo presente en ese funesto día, contándoles cómo fue que ocurrieron los hechos, como valientemente lucho contra los soldados de Superman y aun cuando estaba lleno de heridas no dejo de pelear hasta que finalmente…sucumbió, pero su valor y determinación fueron reconocidos no solo por Cole, quien derroto a Etrigan en ese momento, sino también por Batman, ahora tanto Twilight como Spike y Cadence pueden estar seguros de que Shining Armor fue valiente hasta el final, pero…"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 60**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 60 Bendición de Hadas**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Zaleska se encontraba en sus aposentos, dándole la espalda al mar desde su balcón, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre anciano, con un lienzo al frente y varias pinturas alrededor, demostrando que se trataba de un pintor que estaba haciéndole un retrato a la Reina de los Vampiros.

Justo en ese momento, alguien golpeo a la puerta-Adelante-permitió Zaleska, mientras el pintor se detenía.

La puerta se abrió y Myra hizo acto de aparición, acercándose a la Maestra de la Noche-¿Me mandó llamar excelencia?-pregunto haciendo una reverencia.

-Si mi estimada Myra, tengo una misión especial para ti-dijo Zaleska, pero antes de continuar, volteo a ver al pintor-espero no le moleste que me mueva un poco para darle su misión a mi aprendiz, maestro-expreso Zaleska con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

-En…en…absoluta…mi lady-dijo el hombre temblando de miedo.

Zaleska sonrió complacida y camino hacia un buró-Como ya sabes querida, el amo está a punto de darnos el aviso para el comienzo del Combate Mortal-comenzó Zaleska-naturalmente, él quiere que algunas pestes sean eliminadas antes de que ese gran evento comience-.

-Estoy consciente de eso Maestra-expreso Myra con sinceridad.

-Bien, ya tenemos bajo nuestro control a los dos estúpidos que violaron las leyes de la vida, así como también tenemos a los Linternas Negros de nuestro lado, pero aun necesitamos asegurarnos más ventaja, es por que como Reina de las Bestias que eres quiero encomendarte una misión muy especial-dijo Zaleska.

-¿De qué se trata Maestra?-pregunto Myra con bastante interés en las palabras de Zaleska.

Zaleska se apareció justo frente a Myra con una gran velocidad, asustándola un poco-Es muy simple en realidad, quiero que vayas y acabes con el Reino de las Hadas-expreso Zaleska sonriendo malignamente, provocando que Myra abriera mucho los ojos-esas molestas hadas han sido una verdadera molestia desde hacía siglos, aun tras la muerte de su última reina, Maléfica, siguen siendo una peste, el amo sabe que las Hadas pueden ser peligrosas para nuestros ejércitos si logran poner a las criaturas mágicas en nuestra contra y si se unen a esas odiosas chiquillas-.

-Lo entiendo Maestra, pero ¿Por qué quiere que sea yo quien logre semejante hazaña?-pregunto Myra sin comprender las intenciones reales de Zaleska.

La vampiresa sonrió de manera maliciosa, antes de acercarse a ella y acariciarle el rostro de forma seductora-Porque tú puedes poner a sus amadas criaturas mágicas en su contra, quiero que hagas que sean sus propias bestias los que las destruyan, será algo sumamente divertido-señalo Zaleska sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Qué hago en caso de que Batman y sus discípulas aparezcan?-pregunto Myra.

Zaleska miro fijamente a Myra, para luego retroceder riéndose-Ya veo, te preocupa que esa chiquilla Fluttershy te reconozca ¿no es así?-pregunto Zaleska-encuentro realmente divertido el hecho de que tú y esa pequeña puta tengan el mismo amor por los animales, pero ella desperdicia su don en tonterías, no cometas el mismo error que ella querida ¿o acaso te importa más esa chiquilla que servir a la voluntad del amo?-.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!-se apresuró a responder Myra un poco asustada.

-Qué respuesta tan inteligente dulzura, pero tienes razón, sería mucho pedirte que pelees contra Batman y sus pequeñas perras , por eso enviare a Karai y a Valerie contigo, como respaldo-expreso Zaleska-eso sería todo, a menos que quieras agregar algo más-.

-No Maestra, entiendo mi misión y no la defraudare-aseguro Myra haciendo una reverencia y retirándose del lugar.

-¡Myra!-el llamado de Zaleska detuvo a la chica-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto señalando hacia el retrato que el pintor estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Myra se acercó a ver el retrato, mientras el pintor se tensaba mucho, su cuerpo comenzó a sudar y empezó a temblar, pues los últimos pintores que no lograron satisfacer a la Reina de los Vampiros no terminaron muy bien.

Myra miro la pintura por unos cuantos segundos, para finalmente dar su respuesta-No está nada mal-señalo con simplicidad, mientras el pintor se tensaba aterrado.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Zaleska con voz seria-que lastima mi estimado amigo-dijo Zaleska sonriendo.

El pintor volteo a ver a la vampiresa y comenzó a temblar de miedo-¡No por favor! ¡Lo haré mejor! ¡Lo hare mejor! ¡Tenga piedad!-suplico antes de que Zaleska arremetiera contra él, atravesándole el abdomen con su mano.

-La sangre de los viejos es demasiado rancia, pero su carne será un deleite para los Zombis-sentencio lanzándolo por el balcón.

El pintor cayó sobre una multitud de Zombis, los cuales se echaron sobre él con rapidez, comenzando a devorarlo, lo peor de todo, era que el pobre hombre aún estaba vivo en el momento en que lo comenzaron a devorar y sus gritos de agonía se escucharon en toda la isla.

-Ahí va otro de los pintores que Zaleska secuestro para hacer su retrato-dijo Leviatán viendo todo.

-Es el décimo en esta semana y eso que apenas estamos a martes-dijo Eiki riéndose de manera divertida.

En su habitación, Zaleska miro el retrato y suspiro con resignación-Tenía razón querida, realmente no es tan buena como esperaba, que decepción, tendré que decirle a Abzu que necesito a otro pintor-expreso encogiéndose en hombros, mientras que Myra solo permanecía en silencio en todo momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

El Caballero de la Noche se encontraba en una nueva sesión de entrenamiento, en el cual las chicas debían hacer unos cuantos movimientos de artes marciales, para luego camuflarse entre las sombras, pero la única que no participaba era Twilight, ya que Batman quería que viera el entrenamiento desde otro punto de vista, uno más neutral.

El entrenamiento no tardo en convertirse en una nueva competencia en la cual estaban involucradas Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Sunset Shimmer, cada una tratando de superar a la otra, pudieron seguir así por mucho tiempo, hasta que Batman finalmente decidió ponerle fin a todo eso, dándoles un golpe a cada una para derribarlas.

-¡Jefe! ¡Eso fue innecesario!-expreso Applejack adolorida.

-Competir es una gran forma de mejorar, pero no cuando la competencia las hace pelear entre ustedes, desde ahora, entrenaran en equipos de tres-expreso Batman con seriedad-Magic Star, tú y yo veremos esto para analizar a tus compañeras, debes observar sus puntos fuertes y débiles ¿entendido?-.

-Si maestro-dijo Twilight con respeto.

-Muy bien ¿y cómo haremos los equipos?-pregunto Applejack colocando una mano en su cintura.

-¿Podemos tener capitanes?-pregunto Rainbow sonriendo emocionada, provocando que Sunset se cubriera el rostro con la mano-¡Porque de ser así yo quiero ser…!-.

-¡Lighning, Huntress y Firebird serán un equipo!-indico Batman, dejando a las 3 chicas sorprendidas-deben aprender a trabajar en equipo, no en perder el tiempo compitiendo entre ustedes-.

Las 3 chicas se vieron entre sí con mucha sorpresa y algo de preocupación, misma que fue resaltada por Sunset-¿Entonces seremos Applejack, Dash y yo contra Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie?-pregunto con voz intranquila.

-Con todo respeto Batman, pero ¿no te parece un poco injusto?-pregunto Applejack mirando al Caballero de la Noche.

Ante la pregunta de la vaquera, las otras tres chicas se quedaron sumamente sorprendidas y ofendidas por el cuestionamiento que la rubia hizo-¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Rarity con una expresión seria en el rostro.

Rainbow suspiro antes de responder-Eh ¿Cómo podre suavizarlo? Nosotras, somos mejores que ustedes-respondió con simplicidad.

Al escuchar eso, Pinkie Pie soltó una risita algo burlona e irónica-Peleando tal vez-dijo sin darle importancia.

Rainbow se rio al escuchar eso y miro a su amiga-A eso me refería-reafirmo.

Esta vez, no hubo nada que pudiera disimular el enfado en las tres chicas, bueno, en dos de hecho, ya que Fluttershy se sentía un poco mal por escuchar esas palabras que bien podrían ser muy ciertas, aunque nunca se lo había comentado a nadie, ella se consideraba el miembro más débil del grupo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Pues les mostraremos lo contrario en este mismo momento!-aseguro Rarity.

Ambos equipos se colocaron uno frente al otro, esperando la señal de Batman, en Fluttershy había un gran miedo en sus ojos y eso no pasó desapercibido para Rainbow, quien sonrió maliciosamente, fue cuando Batman dio la señal para que comenzaran, en cuanto dio esa señal, el trío compuestos por las más competitivas no tardo en dominar a sus tres amigas.

Twilight solo pudo hacer muecas de dolor al ver como tres de sus amigas dominaban fácilmente a las otras tres, parecían estar en mejor sincronización que las demás y ese hecho se afirmó cuando Batman dio la señal para que se detuvieran, quedando Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie en el suelo aturdidas y algo adoloridas.

-Fue suficiente-indico Batman.

-Tenías razón Batman, trabajar juntas divierte-dijo Sunset sonriendo un poco divertida, para luego estrechar su mano con las de sus dos compañeras.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, Alfred apareció con una charola llena de bocadillos para las chicas, quienes estaban reunidas en la sala, algunas viendo la televisión y otras leyendo tiras cómicas, fue cuando Applejack se levantó y tomo la charola de Alfred para poder colocarla en la mesa.

-Escuchen chicas, aunque Rainbow, Sunset y yo peleemos mejor que ustedes, ustedes también son una parte sumamente importante de este ganado-dijo Applejack sonriéndoles de manera amistosa.

-No estoy segura de que me guste esa comparación-opino Sunset con algo de seriedad, provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en Applejack.

Rarity intervino en la conversación antes de que continuara-Concentrémonos en lo importante ¿somos igual de "importantes" o menos importantes?-pregunto Rarity con seriedad.

-Ah…son muy importantes-dijo Sunset sin saber que responder ante aquella pregunta, por lo que Applejack tuvo que volver a salir en defensa de su amiga.

-Mejor no hagamos comparación, después de todo, somos como lobos y perros-expreso sonriendo de manera amistosa.

Ante aquella comparación, Rainbow finalmente tomo la palabra-Si los perros que son ellas fueran mejores-.

Aquello fue más de lo que Rarity pudo soportar-¡Ja! ¿Lo ven? ¡La verdad sale a la luz!-acuso terriblemente ofendida.

-¡Ustedes nos consideran una especie de…Equipo B!-acuso Pinkie Pie haciendo un puchero molesto por la forma en que sus amigas las estaban tratando en ese momento.

-Bien dicho amiga mía, desde ahora serán el "Equipo B"-nombro Rainbow sonriendo de manera sincera ante las palabras de la peli rosa.

Rarity se enfureció mucho al escuchar eso, mientras que Pinkie Pie solo agradecía por haber apoyado su idea, reaccionando después de algunos minutos y mirando molesta a sus amigas por atreverse a llamarlas así, Twilight solo permanecía en silencio, sabía que como líder debían poner orden entre sus amigas, pero también sabía que había cosas que ellas deben aprender por su cuenta, esa fue una de las lecciones que aprendió de Batman, fue cuando su vista se fijó en Fluttershy, la cual no había dicho nada en todo momento.

Con una mirada preocupada, Twilight se acercó a la chica tímida y se sentó a su lado, seguida por la atenta mirada de Sunset, aunque se dijo a sí misma que no tenía que preocuparse por Fluttershy, el hecho de que Twilight se acercara a ella le daba un mal sabor de boca.

-No has dicho nada desde el entrenamiento ¿está todo bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Si…estoy bien…no pasa nada-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo de manera sincera, pero tímida a la vez.

-Oye, si te molesta que las demás las llamen Equipo B, puedo pedirles que no lo hagan-dijo Twilight sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

-Oh…no hay problema, después de todo, es muy cierto eso-dijo Fluttershy, dejando a Twilight con una expresión de confusión-Twilight…yo sé que soy el miembro más débil del equipo…eso es algo que siempre he sabido-.

-¿Qué? ¡Esa es una locura! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-pregunto Twilight mirando a su amiga con alarma.

-Es muy obvio…es decir…Batman te nombro a ti la líder porque vio lo que hiciste en la pelea con Drago, fuiste la única que pudo ayudar a Sunset cuando estaba perdida, nos has sabido guiar todo este tiempo, Sunset, Rainbow y Applejack son grandes peleadoras, Rarity posee magia muy poderosa y Pinkie Pie puede hacer cualquier cosa disparatada con su bastón-enumero Fluttershy.

-Pero tú posees un arco que te permite lanzar flechas que tomen la forma de cualquier animal, eso no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer-dijo Twilight.

-Pero realmente no sirve de nada…especialmente porque siempre terminó creando animales de menor tamaño que no dañarían a alguien, siempre me preocupo por no lastimar a los criminales y por eso disparo cosas que solo causan risa, como el incidente del pato-señalo Fluttershy con algo de tristeza.

Twilight le puso una mano en el hombro a su amiga, la peli violeta nunca considero a Fluttershy como el miembro más débil del grupo, ella pensaba que todas tenían sus virtudes y defectos, y podía apostar toda su colección de libros de ciencia avanzada a que Batman pensaba lo mismo.

-Colmate, estoy segura de que nadie te considera el miembro más débil del grupo, después de todo, todas somos parte de este equipo y nos apoyamos unas a otras, así que no vuelvas a pensar que eres el miembro más débil del equipo-dijo Twilight sonriéndole.

-Pero realmente lo soy y estoy bien con eso-aseguro Fluttershy sonriéndole de manera amistosa y provocando que Twilight suspira con algo de frustración, a veces era difícil lidiar con sus amigas, en especial cuando se convencían de ser algo que realmente no eran.

Antes de poder continuar la charla, un destello de luz se hizo presente en la Bati Cueva, Batman dejo de lado su trabajo en la computadora y volteo hacia el destello de luz, no paso mucho antes de que las Hijas de la Noche llegaran ante él para saber que estaba pasando.

Fue cuando una figura femenina emergió de aquel destello, revelando a una mujer disfrazada de maga, no era otra más que Zantanna, miembro de la Liga de la Justicia actual y uno de sus líderes más importantes.

-Hola Batman, que gusto encontrarte en casa-dijo Zantanna presentándose como si estuviera en un escenario.

-¿A qué debo tu visita Zantanna?-pregunto Batman.

-Tenemos un serio problema Batman, es algo difícil de explicar y por ello traje a alguien para que me ayudara, espero no la hayas olvidado-dijo Zantanna sonriéndole amistosamente.

Una segunda figura hizo acto de aparición, revelando a una mujer con un traje de color azul con negro, diseñado especialmente por Batman y adaptado tras su sorpresivo regreso para resistir todo tipo de proyectiles, como balas, lanzas, espadas, etc., aunque ella no se fía de sus enemigos, por eso procura esquivar las armas y contraatacar; tiene unas pequeñas alas blancas en su espalda, que son invisibles a simple vista; cuando se coloca el antifaz su cabello cambia a negro oscuro, como la noche. Sus botas son de color azul y su capa es también azul, con el símbolo de un hada en ella. Tiene un cetro que usa como arma, de color azul, es de oro puro y totalmente indestructible.

-Hola-saludo la recién llegada sonriéndole a Batman de manera amistosa, el Caballero de la Noche entrecerró los ojos ante la presencia de aquella chica, mientras las Hijas de la Noche solo observaban en silencio.

-¿Quién será ella?-pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-Seguramente es otro miembro de la nueva Liga de la Justicia-dedujo Rarity colocando ambas manos en sus cinturas, mientras que Rainbow hacia un puchero de rabia al escuchar eso.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Cuántos miembros más puede tener la Liga de la Justicia en el mundo y nosotras ni siquiera hemos tenido un examen de admisión?-pregunto sumamente molesta.

-Dulzura ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que Batman nos dijo cuándo le hicimos esa pregunta? Sobre qué quiere que formemos nuestro propio equipo de héroes-le recordó Applejack.

-¡Pero aun así es tan injusto!-expreso Rainbow haciendo un triste puchero.

Batman no respondió en ningún momento ante la presencia de la chica que acompañaba a Zantanna, la cual solo permanecía en silencio en todo momento, esperando que el Caballero de la Noche dijera algo, mismo que no tardo en ocurrir.

-¿A qué debo tu presencia?-pregunto Batman con seriedad.

-A mí también me da gusto verte viejo amigo-expreso la chica sonriendo, para luego ver a las Hijas de la Noche-ustedes deben ser las guerreras que recibieron la luz de la Presencia ¿no es verdad?-pregunto amistosamente.

-¡Efectivamente lo somos!-grito Pinkie Pie sonriéndole de manera amistosa y cariñosa.

-Es un honor conocerlas, sus hazañas se han vuelto leyendas en todo el universo-expreso haciendo una reverencia ante las Hijas de la Noche.

-Ya estamos acostumbradas a eso-dijo Rainbow sonriendo de manera ególatra, ganándose un codazo de parte de Applejack, provocando que se encogiera un poco, dejando extrañada a la chica.

-Creo que este es el momento en que usted nos dice su nombre señorita-señalo Rarity sonriéndole amistosamente.

Al escuchar eso, la chica reacciono de inmediato-¡Es cierto! Me llamo Daisy Lee, mi nombre de heroína es Hada de la Noche, soy una vieja amiga de Batman…-.

-Además de ser la guardiana del portal que lleva al mundo mágico-señalo Batman cruzándose de brazos-y eso significa que estamos en graves problemas ¿no es verdad?-.

Daisy volteo a ver a Batman con una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro, misma que no tardo en desaparecer, comprobando las palabras de Batman-Es cierto, tenemos graves problemas, ya que los Maestros Oscuros se han decidido a destruir las fuerzas más poderosas del Universo 1 para poder apresurar el regreso de su amo-explico Daisy con una mirada sumamente seria.

Zantanna se acercó a Batman con la misma expresión de preocupación en su rostro-Batman, el Páramo es uno de los reinos mágicos más antiguos y poderosos que jamás han existido, si ese reino es destruido entonces el equilibrio mágico será dañado en todos los Universos, no podemos permitir eso-.

Batman se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en las palabras de sus dos amigas, la situación era realmente tétrica, él ya había visitado el Páramo en cierta ocasión, sabía que la magia en ese lugar era sumamente poderosa y era esencial en el equilibrio de los Universos, así como también lo era el árbol que unía a los 9 reinos, si alguno de los dos caían o sufrían un daño grave, tal cual estaba la situación actual, entonces la balanza del bien y el mal se inclinaría más.

-Entonces hay trabajo que hacer, será mejor que se preparen, porque esta es una misión importante-dijo Batman.

-¡No se preocupe gran jefe! ¡El equipo A esta listo para la acción, con el equipo B de apoyo!-señalo Rainbow abrazando a Applejack y a Sunset, ganándose una mirada de enfado de Rarity y Pinkie Pie, mientras que Fluttershy solo suspiraba con aceptación.

Twilight solo se cubrió el rostro con la mano, pensando que nada de eso le agradaría a Batman, pero parecía que el Caballero de la Noche tenía en mente otras cosas, ya que no le dio importancia a todo eso, algo no andaba bien, él podía sentirlo, después de todo, cuando se trataba del Ejército de las Tinieblas todo podía pasar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Los Maestros Oscuros se reunieron una vez que fueron convocados por Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas expreso sus deseos de que sus planes se conllevaran lo más pronto posible y que cuantas más almas condenadas devorara entonces más pronto podrían comenzar con el gran evento.

-Necesito almas que no solo estén manchadas de pecados, sino almas que no hayan logrado obtener el descanso eterno, que estén atrapadas entre los dos mundos porque dejaron cosas inconclusas o simplemente porque murieron de formas terribles, así como también su muerte causo graves devastaciones-señalo Drago.

-Como el alma de Lois Lane-señalo Umbra sonriendo de forma siniestra-fue tan fácil capturar esa alma y entregársela-.

-Me pregunto qué pensaría Superman si supiera que su adorada Lois no ha podido descansar en paz debido a la culpa que sentía por ser la causante de que el héroe de todos se volverá un tirano cruel-expreso Anubrix riéndose.

Drago silencio a todos con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos-Mientras sus tropas se encargan de distraer a Batman y a sus pequeñas perras en el Páramo, lanzaremos un ataque devastador a otros lugares más importantes, lugares como la Atlántida y Themyciria, esos dos reinos caerán bajo mi poder y todo gracias a que sus reyes me ayudaron a despertar, esa será mi forma de agradecerles, asegúrense de darme una gran cantidad de almas de Atlantes y Amazonas-.

-Como usted ordene amo-expresaron haciendo una reverencia.

Una vez que la audiencia con Drago termino, los Maestros Oscuros se incorporaron y se vieron entre sí-Entonces, su orden de que atacáramos al Páramo fue solo para distraer a esas chiquillas y a su mentor-dijo Zaleska comprendiendo todo.

-El Páramo es el sitio donde nace toda la magia, así que no es de extrañar que el amo quiera destruirlo en persona, pero para lograr eso necesita liberarse y por ello nos dio esta tarea-señalo Amazu.

-Para asegurar la victoria con ambos reinos lo mejor será que vayamos en persona-dijo Abzu con sabiduría-Leviatán y Eiki, ya que ustedes dos son capaces de lidiar bajo el agua, se encargaran de la Atlántida-.

-¿No crees que con solo enviar a uno de nosotros basta para la misión y que esa alguien debo ser yo?-pregunto Eiki.

Leviatán rugió con fuerza al escuchar eso-¡No te atrevas a creer que puedes atacar en mis dominios! ¡Yo soy el Rey de los Mares! ¡Domino sobre bestias que esos patéticos Atlantes jamás en su vida han visto!-.

-¡Pues yo domino sobre los Elementos, así que puedo dejar a todo ese imperio de vuelta en la superficie si quiero!-reto Eiki al tiempo que su cabello se volvía rojo intenso.

-Suficiente-detuvo Amazu, calmando a sus dos compañeros-no hay tiempo para esto, Abzu ya dio su orden, pero aún queda por averiguar quién se dirigía a Themyciria-.

Abzu se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en alguien apropiado para ir a ese lugar de poderosas guerreras-Iré personalmente-expreso, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Anubrix molesto.

-Las Amazonas son poderosas y formidables guerreras, quizás las mejores de este planeta, por ese motivo me serán de utilidad para entrenarme y prepararme para cuando el torneo comience-explico Abzu.

-¡No eres el único que quiere algo de acción! ¡Yo quiero ver sangre!-bramo Anubrix.

-Iré yo, porque además podré entregarle las almas a mi amo, sé lo que tu harías con ellas, por ese motivo seré yo quien vaya personalmente-repitió Abzu con firmeza, dejando a Anubrix con un gruñido molesto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ajenas a todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, las Hijas de la Noche llegaron al Páramo, justo en el momento en que este estaba bajo ataque, lo que sorprendió a todas no fue lo decaído que se veía ese lugar lleno de magia, ni las criaturas que huían aterradas de sus atacantes, sino el hecho de que todo ese mundo mágico estaba siendo atacado por un sinfín de animales que aparentemente solo existían en cuentos de hadas.

-Bienvenidas al Páramo-dijo Batman con seriedad, dándose cuenta de que la batalla no iba a ser nada fácil.

 **Continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Páramo está bajo el ataque del Ejército de las Tinieblas y ahora es el deber de Batman y de sus hijas protegerlo, ajenos a los verdaderos planes del perverso Drago"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TRAS VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER SOLO ME QUEDA PREGUNTARME PORQUE MOTIVOS PICCOLO NO PELEO DE ESE MODO CONTRA FROST, SI LO HUBIERA HECHO ASI LE HABRIA GANADO CON FACILIDAD O QUIZAS TORIYAMA SOLO QUERIA HACER QUE VEGETA VENCIERA A LA VERSION BARATA DE FREEZER**

 **DEL MISMO MODO, ME AGRADO EL NUEVO PERSONAJE QUE APARECIO, POR ESO CAMBIARE A TURLES POR CALIFUGA, LA SAIYAJIN QUE APARECIO EN ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, TAMBIEN DEBO AÑADIR QUE YAMCHA BUSCA DEMASIADO SER EL CENTRO DE ATENCION Y QUE SOLO DIGO UNA VERDAD EN ESE MOMENTO "SOLO SERIA UN ESTORBO", ES TRISTE, PERO ASI ES, TAMBIEN HE CAMBIADO A LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS Z, LAS QUITE DEL UNIVERSO 9 Y EN SU LUGAR PUSE A PERSONAJES CLASICOS COMO BIRDMAN, EL FANTASMA DEL ESPACIO Y A HERCULES, SIENDO ESTE EL MAS PODEROSO DEL UNIVERSO 9, CREO QUE ASI PODRE DARLE MÁS PODER A ESE UNIVERSO**

 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **Esta es la lista de los peleadores del Universo 10, convocados por Ramosh, como se ha dicho, él es machista, así que todos sus peleadores serán hombres:**

 **Iron Man, Capitán América, Thor, Hulk, Wolverine, Pantera Negra, La Mole, Drax el Destructor, la Antorcha Humana y Hulk Rojo**

 **¿Qué les parecen?**

 **Ángel María NF:** _finalmente has hecho acto de aparición, aunque por el momento todo ese ataque de las fuerzas oscuras es una distracción para que los Maestros puedan atacar los verdaderos blancos con tranquilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _sí, tengo un amigo que me ha contado muchas pestes de ella, es increíble que teniendo tanta gente en contra haya terminado con uno de los personajes principales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _finalmente aparecieron todos los OC, por lo que la historia original puede continuar y muy a tiempo, el Combate Mortal está cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _ya vi mi error y por eso las he cambiado, aclarando el punto de quien va a ser el más poderoso del Universo 9. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _especialmente cuando tu patrón solo te da un día libre a la semana, pero bueno, es mejor que nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ciertamente fue bastante triste, pero lo bueno fue que lucho por algo bueno, del mismo modo que lo hacía Superman en el pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _como acabas de ver, le hice un cambio a los del Universo 6 y 9, ya que quise agregar a esa guerrera Saiyajin al torneo, espero que también salga otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y uno sumamente valiente al dar su vida por otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _no se podrá matar, eso es algo que Zeno Sama no va a tolerar, ya que solo espera un poco de paz y diversión tras toda la guerra que se armó contra Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _gracias y no me he decidido si darle una montura o no, ya que durante el torneo del Combate Mortal no le hará falta, especialmente porque será un encuentro donde dará todo de sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente es muy molesto ver lo que llegan a hacer solo por no saber en qué gastar tanto dinero que poseen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ciertamente, pero al menos su sacrificio salvo la vida de toda una familia y le permitió tener una muerte digna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _me pregunto si habrá algo que sea imposible para Batman, además del hecho de que tenga familia en algún momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _yo extraño mucho esa época, incluso Disney tenía muy buenas series y la censura no era tan exagerada como lo es actualmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _eso era precisamente lo que quería lograr con su historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _es igual que con la televisión actual, aunque DB Súper tiene buenas cosas, deja mucho que decir ya que no se parece en nada a la acción y emoción que te causaba DB Z. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _por ese motivo, Jack va a tener una participación en el Torneo de Poder por el Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _de hecho me lo replantee y pensé en usar otros personajes clásicos de series que creo muchos no recuerdan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _Ben Tennyson no aparecerá en el Torneo de Poder por otras razones que se mostraran más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _también lo pensé y por eso las cambies, las puse porque no sabía a quién más poner, pero ya se me ocurrió algo mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _Alfred es sin duda alguna el mayor soporte de Batman, sin él no sabría que hacer realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _Shining Armor dio su vida como todo un campeón, defendiendo a otros de la injusticia y crueldad que puede existir en el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _honestamente siempre creí que Sasuke se iba a quedar solo o con Ino, ya que veía como mucha gente le lanzaba maldiciones a Sakura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _si se les ocurre poner a dos guerreras Saiyajin eso será mejor, porque en serio eso es lo que le falta a DB, protagonismo para las mujeres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _por eso no estoy seguro de cual anillo le conviene más a Batman, ya que él podría usarlos todo si se lo llega a proponer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _la verdad…sí creo que fue muy pronto, yo esperaba que llegara cuando el fic estuviera a punto de terminar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _descuida, me lo replantee y decidí por una opción que considero mucho mejor, espero te agrade. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _es bueno ver que alguien más sabe quién es ese personaje que mencione. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _no te preocupes, por ese motivo ya las cambie por otros 3 guerreros que espero les agrade más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _pues te doy la bienvenida a la cuenta oficial de Fanfiction. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _ya me quedo claro eso y por ese motivo las cambie por otros personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues ya no tienes que esperarlo más, aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _un verdadero héroe que merece ser recordado de ese modo, como todo un héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues quise darles un poco de fuerza y les puse a Hércules, espero que estos cambios les agraden a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _por ese motivo ya las cambie, espero que estas nuevas opciones les agraden más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _ciertamente debe ser recordado como un verdadero héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _eso es muy cierto, ahora saben que en ese momento fue todo un héroe por salvar a esas personas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, AndrosValgreen4, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Sombra 02, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Odín, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Raft, Hamon, Zeppeli, Joestar, Josuke Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Cazador Argentino, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	61. Bendicion de Hadas Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Mientras las Hijas de la Noche se encontraban en una nueva sesión de entrenamiento, los Maestros Oscuros prepararon un nuevo ataque contra el Páramo, uno de los mundos mágicos más importantes de todos los universos, por lo que Zantanna, acompañada por una nueva aliada conocida como Hada de la Noche, se presentaron ante Batman para pedirles su ayuda en esta difícil situación, ignorando por completo lo que Drago planeaba realmente…mientras Batman y sus hijas se encargan de proteger ese mundo en persona, él ordeno que lanzaran un ataque contra la Atlántida y Themyciria para poder obtener las almas de todos sus habitantes y así poder acelerar su regreso ¿será posible que descubran esta trampa antes de que sea tarde?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 61**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 61 Bendición de Hadas**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Atlántida**

La ciudad bajo el mar, misma que ahora era dirigida por un consejo de ancianos atlantes, los cuales tomaron el mando después de que el rey Arthur y su hermano probaron no ser dignos de dirigir a la Atlántida tras estar dispuestos a aceptar someterse al Régimen de Superman, aunque al principio los ciudadanos accedieron a la orden de su rey, Aqualad pronto les mostro el gran error que habían cometido.

Aqualad, quien ahora era quizás el atlante más importante de todos, solo debajo del consejo, se encontraba paseando por la bella ciudad, saludando a todos sus habitantes con una gran sonrisa, Aqualad les correspondió la sonrisa, feliz de que todos pudieran disfrutar de la paz.

De pronto, la ciudad comenzó a sacudirse con violencia, al tiempo que la alarma sonaba, fue cuando una gigantesca serpiente hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad, Aqualad miro a la inmensa serpiente con mucha preocupación, aquella criatura estaba en los nuevos informes de la Liga de la Justicia, se trataba de Leviatán, uno de los Maestros Oscuros.

Rápidamente, los soldados atlantes se prepararon para la batalla, pero apenas salieron al mar, quedaron congelados en hielo, siendo esto obra de Eiki, quien manipulo los elementos del agua para congelarlos, luego uso la arena marina y los hundió en la misma, sonriendo de manera divertida.

Rápidamente, se convocó a las criaturas marinas para ayudarlos, pero Leviatán arremetió contra ellas, comenzando a devorarlas sin piedad alguna, mientras que Eiki usaba sus poderes para destruir la ciudad desde adentro, usando el mar en su contra.

Aqualad sabía que la situación era mala y que necesitaban refuerzos de la Liga de la Justicia, pero también tenía que ayudar a sus ciudadanos, así que desenvaino sus dos espadas y se lanzó al ataque, encomendándose a Poseidón.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Themycire**

Las guerreras amazonas se encontraban ocupadas en sus labores diarias, ya sea entrenando, cultivando o estudiando en la biblioteca o también en sus templos, rezándole a los Dioses del Olimpo para que bendiga su isla, especialmente ahora que quedo sin la protección de su reina, al igual que la Atlántida, un consejo de sabias Amazonas ahora era quienes las dirigían.

De pronto, un portal se abrió justo en la plaza central y de esta emergió Abzu, el cual apareció como si fuera el dueño del lugar, rápidamente se vio rodeado por varias guerreras, quienes le apuntaron con sus espadas, lanzas o arcos y flechas.

-¿Quién eres extraño?-cuestiono una amazona.

-¡Aquí los hombres no son bienvenidos!-señalo la amazona.

El Caballero de las Tinieblas no respondió, solo permaneció en silencio en todo momento y de brazos cruzados, cuando finalmente los descruzo, invoco la Black Demon y apunto con ella 3 de las guerreras amazonas que tenía frente a él, las cuales se prepararon para el combate.

-Esto será un buen entrenamiento-expreso Abzu con un brillo en sus ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Aquel reino mágico era víctima de los ataques de varios animales mágicos, entre los que destacaban Unicornios, Pegasos, Grifos, entre otros animales que supuestamente existían solo en leyendas, era un espectáculo sumamente alarmante, especialmente porque las víctimas de ese ataque eran Elfos, Hadas y otro tipo de criaturas de aspecto inocente e inofensivo, los Centauros atacaban con todo lo que tenían por proteger el reino, pero al mismo tiempo trataban de no dañar a esos animales mágicos.

-¡Esto es un desastre!-exclamo Zantanna entre dientes.

-Hay que actuar con inteligencia-indico Batman-Magic Star, vendrás conmigo, Zantanna y Daisy, si logramos llegar al centro de la ciudad podrán combinar sus hechizos para aumentar el escudo mágico del Páramo-.

-¿Eso en que ayudara?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Con el escudo mágico levantado podremos hacer retroceder a la fuerza maligna que está haciendo que los animales mágicos nos ataquen-dijo Daisy comprendiendo el plan de Batman.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos que o quien está ocasionando esto-señalo Zantanna.

-Por ese motivo esa será la tarea de las demás-señalo Batman mirando al resto de las Hijas de la Noche.

Twilight se quedó sumamente alarmada al escuchar la indicación de Batman-¡Pero maestro…!-.

-Confía en que tus amigas podrán hacer un gran trabajo-le indico Batman con una leve sonrisa y Twilight se quedó muda ante aquellas palabras, por lo que asintió-¡Andando!-indico Batman, las Hijas de la Noche asintieron y se dispusieron a marcharse.

Batman, Twilight, Zantanna y Daisy se alejaron rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la plaza, esperando que la magia de las 3 chicas puedan levantar el escudo mágico para repeler la magia negra que estaba controlando a los animales de esa manera tan vil.

Una vez que los 4 héroes se retiraron, las Hijas de la Noche que quedaron detrás se vieron-Muy bien, ya escucharon a Batman ¡Equipo B, ayuden a los Centauros a proteger a los habitantes del Páramo, mientras las demás buscamos la fuente de energía!-indico Sunset.

Rarity y Pinkie Pie se mostraron sumamente ofendidas al escuchar la forma que la peli fuego las llamo-¡No nos llamen…!-.

-¡Hagan lo que se les indico!-señalo Applejack sabiendo que no había tiempo para discutir en esos momentos.

-¡Si tienen problemas que no les de pena pedir ayuda!-indico Rainbow sonriendo de manera algo ególatra.

Rarity y Pinkie Pie miraron a sus amigas con bastante enfado-¿Ah sí? ¡Bueno…pues…tal vez ustedes nos la deberían pedir a nosotras…es decir…las ayudaremos aunque no nos lo pidan…digo…!-.

-Creo que ya entendieron-dijo Rarity colocando una mano en el hombro de Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy solo permanecía en silencio, pero no porque no tuviera nada que decir, sino porque estaba sintiendo algo en el aire, ella que siempre fue muy abierta a vivir en la naturaleza, podían sentir cuando algo la alteraba, era como un sexto sentido que le decía que era lo que estaba causando todo ese alboroto, lo curioso era que la causa de todo eso sonaba como una melodía, una canción para ser más exactos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En una zona apartada del Páramo, lo suficiente para poder ocultarse, pero no demasiado para que el hechizo no funcionara, Myra se encontraba sobre aquella pradera cantando una canción que provocaba que los animales actuaran de esa forma tan agresiva, mientras era custodiada por Karai y Valerie.

-Que enorme pérdida de tiempo ¿Por qué está usando a esos animales cuando bien podemos quemar todo este sitio?-cuestiono Valerie algo molesta.

-Porque esa fue la orden de mi madre, así que te conviene no hacer nada que pueda molestarla-indico Karai, al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada y la movía de un lado a otro, cortando el viento, de pronto, se detuvo de golpe y miro hacia el bosque, sonriendo de manera siniestra.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Valerie.

-Tenemos compañía-respondió Karai sonriendo de forma divertida, sabiendo de quien se trataba-dejemos que Myra continúe con lo suyo, mientras nosotras vamos a recibir a nuestros invitados-señalo Karai sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacia el punto exacto.

-¡Oye! ¡Tal vez los Maestros Abzu y Zaleska te consideren su hija, pero eso no te da derecho a darme órdenes!-exclamo Valerie comenzando a seguirla, mientras que Myra continuaba con su cantico.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset, Rainbow y Applejack corrían por el bosque, tratando de encontrar lo que ocasionaba el caos en los animales mágicos, mientras esperaban que el Equipo B pudiera lidiar con sus problemas antes de que fuera tarde, aunque este último pensamiento era más de Rainbow.

-¿Ven algo sospechoso?-pregunto Applejack manteniendo una expresión de cautela.

Sunset y Rainbow miraron hacia ambas direcciones, pero todo se veía sin ninguna amenaza, hasta que Sunset fue atacada por un golpe de una espada, mismo que alcanzo a bloquear a tiempo, provocando una sonrisa en Karai, pues eso era precisamente lo que esperaba que su rival hiciera.

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Te defendiste bien de mi ataque!-felicito Karai sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-¡No me importa lo que tu pienses! ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a esas criaturas? ¿Por qué hacen que ataquen su hogar?-cuestiono Sunset.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, no directamente al menos!-respondió Karai dando un salto hacia atrás, para luego lanzarse contra Sunset.

Applejack y Rainbow se dispusieron a actuar, pero fueron interceptadas por Valerie, quien les sonrió de manera siniestra-¡No arruinen la diversión!-expreso antes de lanzarse sobre ellas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, las demás se encontraban en la ciudad tratando de ayudar a los Centauros a calmar a los animales y a proteger a los ciudadanos, los Centauros no tuvieron problemas en aceptar su ayuda, especialmente cuando dijeron ser alumnas de Batman.

-¡Esto es demasiado ridículo!-exclamo Rarity lanzando su Tenssen para proteger a un grupo de Elfos del ataque mortífero de un Grifo.

-¡Lluvia de chocolate!-invoco Pinkie Pie, lanzando precisamente una lluvia de chocolate contra los animales.

Aquella acción dejo confundidos a los Centauros-¿Está atacándolos con chocolate?-pregunto uno de ellos confundido.

-Bueno, a todos les gusta el chocolate-explico Pinkie Pie, cuando se dieron cuenta que varios de los animales estaban comiendo y bebiendo de los charcos de chocolate-¿ven?-.

Fluttershy era la única que no hacía absolutamente nada, ella se mantenía en la rama de un árbol, escuchando al viento, el cual le decía que algo estaba mal, siendo la representante de la Paciencia, podía entrar en un tipo de trance espiritual que le ayudaba mucho, Fluttershy suspiro, sintiendo la frescura del aire, entre otras cosas.

La chica tímida se sentía sumamente en paz, relajada, tal como siempre había sido, agudizaba sus sentidos del modo en que Batman le había enseñado, finalmente, encontró el punto de origen del canto que estaba irritando tanto a los animales, Fluttershy suspiro profundamente y apunto en dirección que el viento le indicaba.

Fue cuando disparo una flecha que tomo la forma de un halcón, mismo que batió sus poderosas alas antes de estrellarse contra la causante de todo ese alboroto, el impacto fue certero y Myra rodo por el suelo por el sorpresivo ataque que no vio venir en ningún momento.

-¿Qué coños fue eso?-cuestiono impactada por el golpe que recibió.

Fluttershy abrió sus ojos y sonrió al sentir que el canto había cesado, mientras recordaba lo que paso en la cueva momentos antes de que pudieran dirigirse hacia el Páramo.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

El grupo ya estaba listo para dirigirse a ayudar al reino mágico a defenderse las garras de las fuerzas de Drago, pero antes de poder ir, Daisy le pidió a Fluttershy hablar en privado, mientras los demás esperaban un poco retirados, aunque ninguna sabía que Batman le había pedido eso a la chica.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Fluttershy con timidez.

-Escucha, sé que piensas que eres el miembro más débil del grupo, pero quizás tú seas quien nos pueda ayudar en esta situación tan complicada-expreso Daysi de manera misteriosa, provocando que Fluttershy se quedara confundida.

-¿Yo? Pero… ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?-pregunto Fluttershy con confusión.

-Porque yo puedo ver que tú eres quien tiene su poder espiritual más desarrollado que las demás-señalo Daisy-eso es algo que se puede sentir, tu aura brilla de un modo diferente al de las demás, el de Twilight es muy analítico, al igual que el de Sunset, el Rainbow es demasiado competitivo, el de Applejack es más fuerza física, el de Rarity es más delicado y el de Pinkie Pie es pura alegría, pero tú, pareces estar unida a la fuerza de la naturaleza, tu amor hacia los animales hace que tengas una fuerte conexión con tu lado espiritual-.

-¿Y eso…en que nos puede ayudar?-pregunto Fluttershy con timidez.

-Nos ayudara mucho, porque el lugar al que vamos es uno de los sitios más espirituales de todo el mundo, si logras enfocar tu energía espiritual y la de tu arma en ese lugar podrás hacer cosas que en esta ciudad no lograrías, pero debes dejar de lado esa idea de que eres el miembro más débil del grupo-.

-Pero es que si soy el miembro más débil del grupo y no me avergüenza decirlo, de hecho, me alegra que mis amigas sean tan comprensivas y siempre quieran ayudarme cuando lo necesito-señalo Fluttershy sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

-Eres muy segura en eso ¿Por qué no puedes serlo en lo demás? Escucha, en esta misión te necesitaremos y mucho, ya que Batman fue el que me dijo que tú serías la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota en esta misión-revelo Daisy.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Fluttershy no había querido creer en las palabras de Daisy en su momento, pero ahora finalmente comprendía lo que el Caballero de la Noche había hecho, toda esa misión también fue una oportunidad para que aprendiera a creer en sí misma del mismo modo en que sus amigas creían en ellas mismas.

-¡Serafín querida! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-cuestiono Rarity apareciendo a su lado.

-¡Si! ¡De pronto los animales dejaron de atacar a todo el lugar!-expreso Pinkie Pie con un enorme signo de interrogación hecho de un bastón de caramelo que ella invoco con su Bastón Mágico.

-Solo hice lo que me indicaron, ahora vamos, tenemos que ir a ayudar a nuestras amigas-indico Fluttershy y sus dos amigas asintieron.

Los Centauros se ofrecieron a llevarlas con sus amigas, como forma de agradecerles por su ayuda, hecho que no dudaron en aceptar, en cuanto Rarity y Fluttershy subieron a los lomos de dos de ellos, estos emprendieron el galope, pero en el caso de Pinkie Pie…

-¡Arre!-grito con fuerza, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte del Centauro-o camine, lo que usted prefiera-dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

El Centauro solo bufo con algo de molestia antes de comenzar su marcha, siguiendo sus compañeros, mientras que Rarity y Fluttershy esperaban llegar a tiempo, casi al instante en que Batman, Zantanna y las demás estaban a punto de crear el campo de energía mágico que cubriría a todo el Páramo, protegiéndolo de la energía maligna de Drago.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Valerie disparo un rayo contra Rainbow y Applejack, ambas chicas lo esquivaron y contraatacaron con velocidad y fuerza combinadas, pero Valerie evadió el ataque justo a tiempo, mientras que Karai y Sunset seguían enfrascadas en su devastadora batalla de espadas.

-¡No puedo creer que en serio pienses que puedes vencer a mi madre, eso es algo que jamás ocurrirá!-declaro Karai.

-¡Nunca digas palabras como esa, porque te puedes llevar una desagradable sorpresa!-señalo Sunset sonriendo de manera burlona.

Myra apareció justo en ese momento y vio la batalla, se dispuso a ayudar a sus amigas, pero entonces, escucho un fuerte sonido y entonces vio a 3 Centauros aparecer, con Rarity, Pinkie Pie y…

-Fluttershy-murmuro por debajo, sabiendo que era peligroso que ella la viera en ese preciso momento, si eso pasaba, toda su identidad quedaría revelada y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

-¿Qué coños?-exclamo Karai, cuando un Centauro se lanzó contra ella, por fortuna, logro evadirlo a tiempo.

Valerie también logro reaccionar a tiempo y evadió a los dos Centauros que por poco la aplastan, ambas guerreras de las tinieblas, vieron como sus enemigos aumentaban a 9, mientras las Hijas de la Noche se reagrupaban, colocándose en guardia y listas para dar batalla a sus mortales enemigas servidoras del mal.

-Parece que el "Equipo A" necesita algo de ayuda-expreso Rarity sonriendo de manera burlona, provocando una mirada de enfado en Rainbow Dash.

Karai y Valerie retrocedieron al verse superadas en número, para aumentar sus problemas, Batman, Twilight, Zantanna y Daisy también hicieron acto de aparición, todos listos para poner en su lugar al par de villanos, Myra observo todo y decidió actuar con rapidez.

-¿Qué es lo que harán ahora?-pregunto Sunset desafiante.

Antes de responder, Myra lanzo varias bombas de humo contra el grupo, el Caballero de la Noche rápidamente se protegió con su capa, al igual que su grupo, mientras que Karai y sus amigas se retiraban del lugar por medio de un portal oscuro, una vez que el humo se disipo, se dieron cuenta de que sus enemigas ya no estaban.

-Parece que se marcharon-dijo Pinkie Pie haciendo un puchero, al escuchar eso, los Centauros lanzaron gritos de júbilo.

Batman se incorporó con una expresión seria, cuando Daisy se acercó a él-Veo que tenías razón sobre Fluttershy, era la más indicada para esta misión-dijo sonriendo.

-Serafín puede creer que es el miembro más débil del grupo, tal vez tenga razón, ya que en cierto modo, cada una de ellas es el miembro más débil y el más fuerte, donde una es débil y fuerte, las demás lo son-explico Batman-por ese motivo son un gran equipo, porque se complementan una a otra-.

Daisy sonrió al comprender lo que Batman les quiso decir-Ahora el Páramo está a salvo de las garras del mal, estoy segura de que esto no le agradara al jefe de esas chiquillas-señalo Zantanna.

-¡Otra victoria para los buenos!-anuncio Rainbow sonriendo emocionada.

-¿Y pueden dejar de llamarnos "Equipo B"?-pregunto Rarity colocando ambas manos en su cintura y mirándolas con algo de enojo.

Mientras sus hijas resolvían sus propios problemas, Batman recibió un llamado de la Atalaya, al igual que Zantanna, el llamado era de J'onn y cuando este les informo lo que acababa de pasar, una mirada de horror apareció en el rostro de Zantanna, al tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a la boca, mientras que Batman se mantuvo con una expresión bastante seria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

Batman y Zantanna hicieron acto de aparición, dirigiéndose a la enfermería, cuando llegaron, se encontraron también con Garnet, John y Roy, los cuales miraban hacia una cama en particular, misma en la que se encontraba un malherido Aqualad, Zantanna se quedó horrorizada ante aquella visión, mientras que Batman se acercaba.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-La Atlántida fue destruida por Leviatán y Eiki, al menos eso fue lo que Aqualad nos dijo antes de caer en la inconsciencia-informo Garnet viendo al aludido con mucha preocupación.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto Zantanna en la misma situación que sus amigos.

-Sus signos vitales están estables, ahora solo tiene heridas físicas-explico Roy-fue un verdadero milagro que haya logrado escapar de aquel terrible desastre-.

-No fue ningún milagro, ni tampoco fue suerte-corrigió Batman, captando la atención de todos sus acompañantes-fue algo que los Maestros Oscuros decidieron hacer, ellos lo dejaron vivir para que nos diera un mensaje-.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿Qué tipo de mensaje?-pregunto Roy confundido.

Batman no respondió, para él era muy claro cuál era el mensaje que los Maestros Oscuros les querían dar con la destrucción de la Atlántida y un mal presentimiento cruzo su mente al pensar en la isla de las valientes guerreras Amazonas, comprendiendo que todo ese ataque al Páramo fue una distracción, una forma de que desviara su atención de sus verdaderos blancos y ahora ya era muy tarde para hacer algo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Themycire**

El temible Abzu ya tenía dominadas a todas las Amazonas de la isla, muchas de ellas estaban tiradas en el suelo, gravemente lastimadas o muertas, algunas perdieron un brazo, una pierna o un ojo, pero la batalla aún no había terminado, se podía escuchar los sonidos de la pelea que aún continuaba entre Abzu y las Amazonas que quedaban.

Varias de ellas se lanzaron contra el Caballero, atacándolo con sus armas, pero Abzu las repelía con gran facilidad, al tiempo que clavaba su espada en algunas y sometía a otras solo con su mano libre, las Amazonas no estaban dispuestas a perder esa batalla y menos ante un hombre o al menos eso era lo que querían creer que era Abzu.

-¡En nombre de las Amazonas te destruiré demonio!-declaro una guerrera lanzándose contra él y atacándolo con un golpe de su espada, mismo que Abzu detuvo con su brazo-¿Qué?-.

Abzu miro a su atacante y de una patada la estrelló contra un pilar, paso junto a una estatua de Zeus y con un golpe de su espada le corto la cabeza, dejando atónitas a las Amazonas, pero Abzu no parecía preocuparse por eso, el Caballero de las Tinieblas alzo la vista y espero, pero nada paso.

-Como esperaba-dijo con desdén-¿Qué esperan? ¡Continuemos con el entrenamiento!-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo una Amazona.

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿Para él esto es un entrenamiento?-cuestiono una sumamente furiosa y ofendida-¡Vienes a nuestra isla, nos atacas, deshonras a nuestros dioses y nuestros tesoros y todo por un entrenamiento!-.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con su deshonra, eso fue por causa de su reina, quien quiso someterlas a la voluntad de hombre, algo que una Amazona nunca debe hacer, yo les estoy dando la oportunidad de recuperar su honor en la batalla, permitiéndoles perecer peleando, no pueden reprocharme nada-expreso Abzu.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-bramo la amazona lanzándose al ataque.

Abzu le clavo la Black Demon en el abdomen, dejando a la Amazona estática, antes de que el Caballero la levantara y la lanzara al mar-No fue inteligente de tu parte atacarme de ese modo-señalo Abzu con voz tranquila, para luego mirar a las demás Amazonas.

Todas las Amazonas que quedaban lo miraban con furia, odio y temor, pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder, eran guerreras y si iban a caer lo harían peleando, como verdaderas Amazonas, no como esclavas de un hombre, como sucedió con Diana, su antigua reina mancho el nombre de las Amazonas y ellas iban a limpiarlo.

Gritando con fuerza, las Amazonas se lanzaron a la batalla, Abzu se preparó para la contienda complacido, hacía mucho que no enfrentaba a un ejército tan noble y feroz como lo eran esas guerreras, era casi una lástima tener que destruirlas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Damocles**

Diana abrió los ojos de golpe, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre su cama, respiraba agitadamente y sudaba mucho, se veía sumamente asustada y preocupada, había escuchado los gritos de agonía de su isla, de su gente y todas culpándola por ello, por haberlas defraudado, por haberlas traicionado y abandonado.

-¿Tú también lo sentiste Diana?-pregunto Arthur, el cual también estaba en las mismas condiciones-esos gritos de terror…esos reproches…todo-.

Diana no respondió de inmediato, se quedó en silencio un momento antes de responder-Si…también lo sentí…-.

Los dos ex reyes se quedaron en silencio, tratando de encontrar sentido a aquella pesadilla que tuvieron en común, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando en el exterior, siendo Raven la única que poseía el conocimiento de ello.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Las Hijas de la Noche han salvado al Páramo de la destrucción, pero todo fue una trampa para que los Maestros destruyeran a la Atlántida y a Themycire, la situación es cada vez más crítica y el poder de la Bestia crece día tras día"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LLEVAR ESTE FIC A LOS 3000 COMENTARIOS, REALMENTE ME SORPRENDI, ESPERABA QUE LLEGARA CUANDO YA CASI ESTUVIERA TERMINANDO, AUNQUE NO PUDE EMOCIONARME MUCHO, YA QUE ME ENFERME DEL ESTOMAGO Y ESO ME APAGO BASTANTE LAS EMOCIONES**

 **TAMBIEN INFORMO QUE YA QUE VI MUCHAS PETICIONES APOYANDO LA MISMA IDEA, CAMBIARE A HULK ROJO POR SPIDERMAN ENTRE LOS PARTICIPANTES DEL UNIVERSO 10**

 **Y ESTA ES LA LISTA DE LOS PELEADORES DEL UNIVERSO 11, REPRESENTANDO A VERMOUTH, ESPERO LES GUSTE:**

 **Topo, Jiren, la Chica Saiyajin (aun no sé su nombre, pero espero se revele pronto), Dyspo, Paikuhan, Olib, Tapion, Tapika, Kahsera, Nail**

 **¿Qué les parecen?**

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _este…creo que tu comentario se cortó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _a pesar de lo que Batman les dijo, que él quiere que sean algo más que la Liga de la Justicia, para Rainbow realmente sería un sueño hecho realidad formar parte del equipo de héroes más grandes de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _desafortunadamente, todo salió tal como los Maestros Oscuros esperaban, ahora dos reinos han caído en el poder de las Tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _bueno…estuve enfermo del estómago, así que no puedo decir que me haya emocionado, ya que en serio era molesto estar con ese dolor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _Fluttershy puede creer que es el miembro más débil del grupo, pero lo genial de ella es que lo acepta en cierto modo, como cuando Discord trato de corromperla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _desde el principio lo fue, siempre con su temor a las mujeres, el nunca poder pasar de las primeras rondas del torneo de artes marciales, entre otras cosas, realmente es el personaje más marginado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _quizás vayan a ser dos guerreras Saiyajin y esa será la que pelee junto con las Tropas del Orgullo, como se ve en el Opening. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _tal vez porque Ramosh no considera que las mujeres sean útiles en la batalla (sin ofender), de hecho, estoy sospechando que en el torneo real tampoco incluirá una mujer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pero todo como medida de distracción para el ataque de los Maestros a los dos imperios sin reyes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y vaya que lo fue de muchas maneras, ya que la Atlántida y Themycire han caído. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _Abzu quería aprovechar esto como una forma de entrenamiento, por ese motivo quiso ir en persona y solo, ya que como guerrero, sabe que no debe confiarse ni descuidarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente debe estar preparada para eso, aunque ese día todavía no llega, por el momento han caído dos de los reinos más poderosos de la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _cada capítulo nos acerca más al comienzo del gran torneo, por lo que pido un poco de paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _escuche de ese capítulo y vaya que armo un gran alboroto, pero en serio, solo hay que ver en DB Súper ya no es lo mismo en peleas que las que hubo en DB Z. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ciertamente lo serán, aunque es una pena que Ramosh sea un dios machista que no quiere tener mujeres entre sus peleadores, pero bueno, cada Dios de la Destrucción tiene lo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel The Kid:** _pensé en que alguien como Ramosh preferiría seleccionar guerreros que se podrían considerar sumamente poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver y espera a ver quién va a ser el siguiente en entrenar a las chicas, ya que fue alguien que ayudo mucho a Batman en sus inicios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _muchas cosas ya han decaído en los últimos años, hay series que ya deberían tener un final digno antes de volverse sumamente repetitivo y estúpido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _debo decir que es un gran personaje, aunque me pregunto qué tan lejos podrá llegar o si tienen pensado emparejarla con Jack. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _aunque Zeno Sama no va a borrar los universos en el fic, hará algo que pondrá en angustia a la mayoría de los Dioses, excepto a Deboness, Arak, Liqueur y Gen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _aún tengo muchas cosas planeadas para Black y Zamasu, ya que su final realmente me pareció muy mal, quería verlo sorprendido de saber que Goku era amigo de Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _no, para él va a ser una suerte que no se puedan matar a los oponentes o estaría realmente en problemas, como Piccolo dijo "es un enano cobarde". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y la situación fue salvada por quien se considera el miembro más débil de todo el equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _considerando como es Ramosh no es de extrañar que no quiera incluir a un cómico barato, como seguramente lo llamaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _solo que Jerez de algún modo ve el potencial en ambos sexos, especialmente si tiene que competir contra Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _yo espero que esa guerrera forme parte de las Patrullas del Orgullo, me habría gustado ver a Zamasu enfrentándose a ese valiente grupo de héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y vaya que la situación fue muy grave, ya que Abzu acabo con las Amazonas y Leviatán acabo con la Atlántida, ayudado por Eiki. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _eso siempre ha sido un dato curioso, solo hay que ver a Hitler, era un maldito asesino, pero respetaba y amaba a los animales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _claro que lo debía incluir, después de todo, ese formidable mutante es quizás el mejor de todos los X-Men, además de la hermosa Tormenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por el momento no hay nadie gobernando, básicamente es un consejo de ancianos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _si con los anillos sería alguien invencible, imagina como sería si también tuviera los 12 Talismanes de Shendu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _un héroe tan clásico y querido, que incluso apareció en un capítulo de "Batman el Valiente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _pues básicamente son el tipo de peleadores que buscaría un dios machista como Ramosh ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _aún me pregunto cómo algunos Kaioshin lograron ser Kaioshin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Ramosh prefirió a esos guerreros, después de todo, según él eso son los mejores guerreros machos... vaya, no puedo evitar pensar en los Huevo Cartoons, específicamente en los rancheros al decir esa palabra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _que espero no vaya a ser una sucia hija de puta como Pancita, en fin, realmente me sorprende, aunque no pude disfrutarlo, ya que me dolía mucho mi estómago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _en las guerras siempre hay bajas, eso es algo inevitable y cuando Drago emerja todo será mucho peor, te doy la bienvenida y espero te siga gustando este gran fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _es más complicado que eso realmente y espero que te hayan gustado también los participantes del Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _como dijo una vez un sabio pero paranoico pingüino que piensa que hasta su sombra está en su contra "Siempre déjalos deseando más". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y en este capítulo lo ha demostrado, aunque realmente a ella no le importa pensar así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _realmente me sorprende que ya haya llegado hasta los 3000 comentarios, esperaba que pasara eso en los capítulos finales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _el Páramo está a salvo, desafortunadamente, la Atlántida y Themycire han caído bajo la garra del ejército del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _por eso no me explico porque no venció a Frost. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _veo que muchos quieren al héroe arácnido, así que por eso haré el cambio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _por fortuna lo lograron y Fluttershy ayudo mucho a su equipo, aunque ella sigue siendo tan tierna como siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Súper Rock Ninja, Seiryu.001, AndrosValgreen4, Ángel The Kid, Bowser3000000, Odín, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Raft, Hamon, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Cazador del Vacío, Amo del Vacío, Lucifer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Valentín D4C, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, FreedomGundam96, Iron Mario, Ocnarf, Espadachín de la Luz, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	62. Fuerza Interna

" _ **Las Hijas de la Noche se dirigieron hacia el Reino del Páramo para protegerlo de un ataque de las fuerzas oscuras, mismo que también sirvió para que Fluttershy pudiera mostrar su lado más espiritual y de ese modo poder detener a la amenaza, pero…lo que todos ignoraban era que el ataque al Páramo no fue más que una distracción para que Leviatán y Eiki atacaran al Páramo, mientras que Abzu hacía lo mismo con Themycire, acabando con ambos reinos y provocando que el equilibrio se destruyera más, ahora, el poder de la Bestia del Mal es cada vez más grande y dentro de muy poco, dará inicio el torneo llamado Combate Mortal ¿Qué tipo de torneo será y que riesgos traerá consigo?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 62**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 62 Fuerza Interna**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

La isla estaba en medio de un gran alboroto, ya que los Zombis estaban trabajando sin descanso alguno, ayudados por los Linternas Negros, Black y Zamasu, quienes se sentían humillados al ser convertidos en vulgares obreros, como si fueran simples humanos, ellos eran dioses, no podían ser tratados de ese modo.

Los Maestros Oscuros, por su parte, se encontraban en una reunión-El momento está cada vez más cerca, pronto dará comienzo el Combate Mortal y aún no hemos decidido que guerreros usaremos en el mismo para que se enfrenten a las Hijas de la Noche-expreso Amazu.

-Habla por ti, yo ya tengo a mis 3 guerreros-dijo Zaleska sonriendo-y estoy segura que mi estimada Sunset les parecerá sumamente interesantes-.

-¡No me importan las reglas del maldito torneo!-bramo Anubrix sumamente molesto.

-Anubrix, sabes que el amo desea que se lleve a cabo el Combate Mortal, es el único modo en que podrá obtener una gran cantidad de almas para poder llevar a cabo su ambición y si no actuamos según sus deseos las consecuencias serán terribles-señalo Leviatán.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Anubrix ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a que ese ridículo torneo empiece para comenzar con la destrucción?-cuestiono Umbra apoyando a Anubrix.

-Silencio ¿saben lo que están haciendo?-pregunto Amazu acomodándose las gafas, al tiempo que miraba a sus dos compañeros con algo de severidad.

-¡Que acabemos con el enemigo a toda costa!-bramo Anubrix sumamente molesto por no tener nada de acción en mucho tiempo.

-Ten cuidado Anubrix, es nuestra obligación obedecer al amo-le recordó Abzu con voz seria y un tanto severa, dejando a Anubrix en silencio, aunque la diabólica momia gruño por debajo sumamente frustrado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

En un gimnasio que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, mismo que era atendido por uno de los héroes veteranos más grandes de todos los tiempos, el cual fue un gran instructor de Batman en el arte del boxeo, así es, se trataba de Lince, aquel hombre que sin importarle el paso del tiempo seguían dando pelea a la escoria de la ciudad, como él los llamaba.

En ese momento, Batman y las Hijas de la Noche se encontraba con él, ya que el Caballero de la Noche quería que sus hijas aprendieran un poco de uno de sus maestros más importantes y de alguien que le ayudo mucho en su adolescencia, especialmente cuando buscaba un modo de sacar toda la rabia que sentía en su interior tras la muerte de sus padres.

Cada una de las chicas se enfrentó a Lince una por una, en esos momentos era el turno de Sunset, quien ya estaba lista para el combate-Muy bien jovencita, no espere que se la deje fácil solo porque es una chica-señalo Lince colocándose en guardia.

Sunset no respondió, solo se mantuvo en silencio y en posición defensiva, Lince lanzo el primer golpe, mismo que Sunset bloqueo, la peli fuego contrataco, pero Line lo esquivo y lanzo otro golpe, Batman y las demás observaban la batalla sumamente impresionadas.

-Vaya, ese hombre realmente tiene buenos movimientos-señalo Applejack sorprendida.

-Debe tenerlos, si él fue uno de los maestros del Gran Jefe-expreso Rainbow volteando a ver a Batman, el cual solo mantenía la vista en el combate.

Pinkie Pie disfrutaba de unas cuantas palomitas, mientras que Fluttershy se tapaba los ojos con algo de miedo de que su amiga o el pobre anciano salieran lastimados en ese entrenamiento, Rarity solo veía el combate, junto con Rainbow y Applejack, Twilight también hacía lo mismo, pero ella no estaba viendo el combate, sino a alguien en específico.

Su vista estaba fija en Sunset, desde hacía tiempo que no sabía que pensar cuando se trataba de su amiga, aun recordaba lo que ocurrió entre ellas cuando el Guasón hipnotizo a la ciudad, la calidez que sintió, recordaba cada beso, cada caricia y por más que trataba de borrarlo de su mente no podía hacerlo, el ver a Sunset en el ring la hizo sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago y no podía hacerla a un lado por más que lo intentara.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

La reunión de los Maestros Oscuros termino y ahora Anubrix caminaba por los pasillos del templo, bajando por las escaleras sumamente molesto, pero su furia comenzó a cesar ante una idea maligna que acababa de cruzar por su retorcida cabeza, no iba a esperar hasta el torneo para poder divertirse con la chica de pelo de arcoíris, ella era su enemiga destinada, así que la acabaría antes de todo el evento y si en el proceso también acababa con las demás entonces por él estaría bien.

-Anubrix-la voz de Umbra llamo la atención de la siniestra momia-dime ¿Qué estas planeando?-pregunto con una sonrisa sumamente maliciosa y un tono de voz maligno-algo perverso espero-.

-Puedes estar segura de eso-expreso Anubrix riéndose de forma maquiavélica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Sunset lanzo un golpe contra Lince, mismo que el héroe veterano detuvo, pero no logro evitar el siguiente golpe de Sunset, mismo que le dio directamente en el rostro, estrellándolo contra una de las cuerdas del cuadrilátero, provocando una risa divertida de parte Lince.

-Buen golpe muchacha, buen golpe-felicito Lince-muy bien, se nota que Batman te ha entrenado bien-dijo mirando al aludido.

-Tengo que hacerlo, además, creo que este deporte le ayudo mucho a sacar mucha de su rabia-reconoció Batman.

-Me recuerda mucho a alguien que conozco-señalo Lince sonriendo divertido.

Batman solo guardo silencio en ese momento, mientras sus hijas trataban de disimular una risita que quiso escapar de sus labios, fue cuando la voz de Lince capto la atención de todas de nuevo, el héroe veterano comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire al tiempo que brincaba sobre sus puntillas.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Quién quiere ser la siguiente en pelear contra el gran Lince?-pregunto de manera desafiante.

Antes de que alguien respondiera, la vista de Rarity se fijó en algo que se veía desde la ventana-Batman mira-dijo señalando hacia la ventana.

El Caballero de la Noche hizo lo que Rarity le pidió y vio que en el cielo estaba brillando la Bati Señal, lo que solo podía significar una cosa, problemas en la ciudad-Lo siento Lince, pero tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento, hay trabajo que hacer-.

-Rayos, yo quería ser la siguiente-dijo Rainbow un poco molesta por no haber podido pelear contra Lince, pero…

-Muy bien, entonces pasemos del entrenamiento a las cosas serias, hora de ir a patear las caras de la escoria de la ciudad y traer uno que otro diente de recuerdo-expreso sonriendo.

Batman se detuvo de golpe y volteo a ver a Lince-Ya hemos hablado sobre esto Lince-expreso con voz seria.

-No empieces con eso Batman, ya te lo he dicho, tal vez ya no sea tan joven como antes, pero sigo siendo capaz de poder acabar con la escoria que inunda a la ciudad, puedo hacer eso y mucho más-señalo Lince.

-Los tiempos cambian Lince y aunque tú eres un gran peleador, existen seres que poseen algo más que solo habilidades físicas, eso puede ser demasiado incluso para ti-expreso Batman.

-Siempre he lidiado con cosas locas y he salido victorioso, voy a ir Batman y es el final de la discusión-sentencio Lince.

El Caballero de la Noche solo cerró los ojos con resignación, mientras las chicas no sabían cómo tomarse aquella actitud de su padre y mentor, pero decidieron no decir nada y siguieron a los dos héroes legendarios, una vez que abandonaron el gimnasio, las motos de Batman y las chicas quedaron ante los ojos de Lince.

-¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?-pregunto Lince colocando ambas manos en su cintura.

-Son nuestras motos-respondió Rarity con una sonrisa.

-Geniales ¿verdad?-pregunto Rainbow con una sonrisa bastante ególatra en su rostro.

Lince solo escupió hacia un lado-Son demasiado tecnológicas, no son motos, pero…-Lince se acercó a un garaje y abrió la compuerta, sacando una moto de aspecto antiguo, misma que era el orgullo del gran Lince-esta si es una moto, sencilla, bella y poderosa-.

Las chicas miraron a Lince con sorpresa, aunque ese héroe era una leyenda, claramente se podía aplicar la frase "chapado a la antigua" con él, Lince subió a su moto y se colocó su casco, la encendió y acelero un poco para salir del garaje, con una sonrisa en su rostro, Batman supo que los estaba retando, el Caballero de la Noche subió a su moto y sus hijas hicieron lo mismo.

-Recuerden usar el casco niñas, la seguridad es primero, aunque sean heroínas-indico Lince y las chicas se pusieron sus cascos.

Rápidamente, las 8 motos se pusieron en marcha, dirigiéndose hacia el punto exacto donde la comisionada acababa de informarles que ocurrían todos los hechos, ya que Batman se comunicó con ella por medio de uno de sus aparatos de comunicación, aunque Lince señalo que un radio habría sido más sencillo de usar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Museo**

En el museo de la ciudad era donde estaba ocurriendo todo el alboroto, aparentemente, alguien estaba tratando de robar algunas reliquias en la zona de exposición egipcia, Batman y su grupo entraron por el techo, cayendo al suelo con sumo cuidado, los 8 héroes se adentraron al museo en medio de la penumbra, usando unas linternas para iluminar su camino.

-¿Todo esto es necesario para una simple linterna?-pregunto Lince al ver que las linternas de las chicas provenían de sus cinturones, al igual que la de Batman.

-Son sumamente prácticas-explico Pinkie Pie sonriéndole al anciano de manera amistosa.

-Debes enseñarles a dejar de lado toda esa tecnología y que aprendan a usar sus puños en combate-señalo Lince mirando a Batman.

Las Hijas de la Noche se vieron entre sí sin saber cómo tomar la actitud de Lince, parecía que entre él y Batman había una pequeña disputa, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía que Batman se preocupaba por Lince de un modo sumamente diferente, por lo que escucharon antes de irse a esa misión, el Caballero de la Noche había intentado en varias ocasiones lograr que Lince se retirara, sin el menor éxito.

De pronto, Rainbow Dash se detuvo de golpe y su mirada se abrió de golpe, podía sentir una presencia maligna en ese lugar y aquella actitud de la chica tomo por sorpresa a todas las demás.

-¿Te encuentras bien dulzura?-pregunto Applejack mirándola con preocupación.

Por toda respuesta, Rainbow miro a sus amigas con angustia-¡CUIDADO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue cuando de la oscuridad emergieron las cabeza de dos serpientes de color blanco sin ojos, las serpientes se lanzaron contra ellas, rápidamente, todos se quitaron a tiempo, aunque a Lince le dolió mucho cuando hizo ese movimiento, aunque su espíritu de lucha estaba más que despierto, su cuerpo era otra cosa.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Twilight.

-Problemas muy graves-dijo Rainbow mirando hacia la oscuridad.

Una risa siniestra se escuchó, al tiempo que un par de brillantes ojos rojos aparecieron en medio de la penumbra, revelando al siniestro Anubrix-Bienvenidos sean todos, los estaba esperando-saludo con una sonrisa sumamente sádica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Eiki se presentó rápidamente en el salón de reuniones, se veía sumamente alarmada y preocupada-¡Anubrix se fue!-informo con miedo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Abzu volteando a ver al miembro más joven de su grupo.

-¡No está por ninguna parte de la isla, los Zombis ya buscaron en todas partes y no hay señal alguna de él!-informo Eiki.

-¡Ese hijo de puta hará que nos destruyan a todos!-exclamo Zaleska sumamente tensa ante aquella noticia.

-¡Umbra, tú hablaste con él! ¿Te dijo a dónde iba?-pregunto Abzu mirando a la fantasma.

-No soy su guardiana, él hace lo que quiere, igual que yo-expreso Umbra sin voltear a ver a Abzu, ya que aunque trataba de mostrarse indiferente, el miedo que sentía hacia Abzu la hacía ser bastante sumisa cuando lo encaraba, por lo que opto por retirarse del lugar antes de que el Caballero continuara.

Una vez que Umbra se retiró, Amazu se acercó a Abzu-Debemos vigilarlos, son imprudentes y su impaciencia podría ponernos a todos en gran peligro-le susurro a su líder, Abzu solo gruño ante aquella afirmación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Anubrix se rio al ver a las Hijas de la Noche y a su maestro acompañados por un héroe más-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa y yo que pensaba que era la única momia en este lugar, veo que traen a una más consigo-señalo riéndose.

-¡Te enseñare lo que esta momia puede hacer!-declaro Lince lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Lince no!-grito Batman, pero fue muy tarde.

Lince lanzo un golpe contra Anubrix, mismo que el siniestro Maestro detuvo con facilidad, Lince contraataco con varios puñetazos de boxeo, pero nada lograba hacer contra la diabólica momia, quien con un movimiento de su brazo, le dio un golpe en el rostro, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, provocándole una cruel risa.

-Que divertido, este fósil cree poder oponerse a un servidor de las tinieblas-se burló Anubrix convirtiendo su brazo derecho en una espada, con la cual se dispuso a atravesarlo, pero Rainbow reacciono a tiempo y lo bloqueo con su Lanza-vaya, hola linda, que bueno verte-.

-¡Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono desafiante.

-¡Ya que tú y yo estamos destinados a enfrentarnos decidí adelantar nuestro encuentro, y si en el proceso también termino eliminando a tus patéticas amigas, entonces será mejor para mí!-expreso Anubrix riéndose burlonamente, para luego atacar a Rainbow.

Por suerte para la chica, Applejack lanzo un golpe con su Látigo, dándole en el rostro y obligándolo a retroceder-¡Si quieres pelear contra todas nosotras entonces debes saber algo!-.

-¡Que nosotras peleamos como una!-señalo Twilight parándose al frente de su equipo.

-¡Que broma tan graciosa!-expreso Anubrix lanzándose al ataque.

Batman, por su parte, atendía a Lince, el cual se incorporó algo adolorido-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Lo admito, ese tipo pega fuerte-reconoció Lince.

Mientras la batalla se desataba, nadie se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba observando todo, se trataba de Zymoth, el cual trabajaba en ese museo como un doctor, todo parte de su fachada para poder escuchar sobre las hazañas de los héroes del mundo e informar a sus Maestros.

-Anubrix ha violado la reglas-murmuro por debajo, mientras observaba la batalla desde su escondite.

Sunset lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Anubrix repelió con un movimiento de su mano, estrellándola contra el suelo, Twilight llego a socorrerla, al tiempo que Fluttershy disparaba sus flechas, mismas que tomaron la forma de leones que atacaron a Anubrix.

Pinkie Pie entonces disparo una lluvia de confeti contra Anubrix, los cuales explotaron al entrar en contacto con él, pero antes de que alguna más hiciera su movimiento-¡A ver qué les parece este pequeño truco, después de todo, no me llaman Maestro de la Magia solo porque sí!-expreso riéndose, al tiempo que usaba su magia para atrapar a sus oponentes en una dimensión diferente.

Zymoth presencio todo y sonrió de manera burlona-¡No puedo esperar a contárselo a los demás, Anubrix tendrá muchos problemas!-señalo de manera divertida, para luego retirarse a través de una sombra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los héroes aparecieron atrapados en un plano dimensional diferente, el cual estaba lleno de oscuridad y por una densa neblina de color gris fantasmal, rápidamente formaron un círculo y esperaron a que Anubrix hiciera su primer movimiento, aunque Lince no lograba entender que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué rayos sucede? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto mirando hacia todas direcciones, cuando la risa de Anubrix se escuchó en todas partes.

-Bienvenidos a mi casa-expreso Anubrix haciendo acto de aparición ante los héroes, pero cuando lo hizo, era un tamaño sumamente inmenso-espero que les guste este lugar, porque no saldrán de aquí jamás-sentencio malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Zymoth se presentó ante los Maestros Oscuros, los cuales aún esperaban obtener noticias de su compañero-¡Encontré a Anubrix, está peleando contra las Elegidas y su mentor!-informo el maligno jinete.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Abzu volteando a ver a su informante con un brillo de furia en sus ojos.

-¡Esa momia de mierda hará que nos destruyan a todos!-bramo Zaleska al tiempo que sus colmillos crecían y sus ojos se teñían de sangre por la furia que sentía en esos momentos.

-Su imprudencia ciertamente nos puede costar muy caro-reconoció Amazu con sabiduría-lo traeré y entonces podrás poner en marcha el castigo que consideres conveniente-expreso mirando a Abzu.

-Que así sea-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

De un Anubrix gigante, todo paso a un ejército de ellos, los cuales aparecían en diferente direcciones, las Hijas de la Noche se prepararon con sus Armas Celestiales, mientras que Batman y Lince se colocaban en guardia, la diabólica momia solo se rio al ver esto.

-¿Realmente piensan que pueden superar a un Maestro Oscuro? ¡Que patéticas son!-exclamo Anubrix riéndose.

-¡Te daré una lección momia asquerosa!-bramo Rainbow lanzando un golpe con su Lanza contra uno de los Anubrix, pero apenas hizo eso, este desapareció-¿Qué?-.

-Fallaste-expreso Anubrix apareciendo detrás y dándole un golpe, derribándola con fuerza.

-¡Lightning!-grito Applejack al ver eso.

-¡Concéntrense!-indico Batman con rapidez-¡Todo esto no es más que una ilusión creada por Anubrix, él nos hace creer que hay un ejército de él mismo, pero todos son falsos!-.

-¡Entonces solo hay que encontrar al verdadero para poder golpearlo!-declaro Lince sonriendo y chocando sus puños.

-¿En verdad crees poder hacer eso anciano?-pregunto Anubrix apareciendo a un lado y golpeándolo en el rostro.

-Oh si, este es el verdadero-dijo lanzando Lince un puñetazo, pero Anubrix desapareció de nuevo y reapareció detrás de Lince.

-Patético-murmuro dándole un puñetazo más al anciano, para alarma de Batman y sus Hijas, así como también preocupación-y en cuanto a ustedes-Anubrix disparo un rayo de sus ojos contra ellas, mismo que Twilight repelió con un hechizo protector que creo a su alrededor-impresionante, pero no lo suficiente para detenerme, cometieron un error al traer a este vejete con ustedes, tal vez él haya sido uno de los más grandes héroes en su época pero ahora no es más que aun anciano acabado-.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso?-cuestiono Rainbow.

-Bueno, tengo miles de años de existencia-expreso Anubrix lanzando un vendaje contra Rainbow y envolviéndola en el mismo, para luego hacer lo mismo con Lince.

-¡Suéltalos ahora mismo!-bramo Sunset desafiante.

Batman ya está preparando el contraataque, mientras Anubrix solo se reía de forma divertida, de pronto, todo el lugar comenzó a distorsionarse, para sorpresa de Anubrix, fue cuando todos volvieron al museo, provocando una gran sorpresa en todos, pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que el mismo Anubrix.

-¿Qué coños? ¡Mi magia! ¡Mi ilusión! ¿Quién hizo esto?-cuestiono molesto, por toda respuesta, un disparo salió de la nada y rompió sus vendajes, liberando a sus prisioneros-¿Qué?-Anubrix volteo a buscar al responsable, encontrándose con un rostro familia-¡Amazu! ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Applejack solo miro a la que era su enemiga predestinada con gran sorpresa y confusión, ya que ella salvo a su amor secreto y al hombre que los estaba entrenando, por su parte, Batman entrecerró los ojos de manera sospechosa, mientras Amazu se acercaba a Anubrix, el cual retrocedió un poco.

-Vine aquí a detenerte antes de que cometieras una gran estupidez como sueles hacerlo-expreso Amazu con frialdad.

Anubrix tembló un poco, pero trato de calmarse-¡No te metas en esto! ¡Los tengo donde quería!-.

-Así no es como se va a hacer-señalo Amazu mirándolo con una expresión calmada y severa-tu imprudencia nos puede costar a todos muy caro, debería destruirte yo misma por esta impertinencia-amenazo con un brillo muy severo en sus ojos.

Anubrix solo gruño por debajo y miro a sus enemigos, para luego darse la vuelta-Tuvieron suerte-expreso retirándose.

Amazu cerró los ojos y continuo-No dudo que serán destruidas, pero todo será a su tiempo, cuando el torneo comience-.

Las chicas se quedaron confundidas ante aquella última frase y miraron a Amazu en busca de una explicación-¿Torneo? ¿De qué torneo hablas?-pregunto Applejack.

-No te preocupes, en su momento lo sabrán, por ahora disfruten de sus últimos momentos de paz, porque pronto se abrirán las puertas del Averno y tú-Amazu miro de reojo a Lince-debes aprender que hay batallas que no puedes ganar con cosas tan anticuadas como la fuerza bruta-expreso retirándose también.

Lince se quedó en silencio al escuchar eso, Batman observo al que fuera uno de sus maestros con una mirada inexpresiva, sabiendo que todo eso iba a tener un efecto algo negativo en ese hombre que tanto lo ayudo en el pasado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Una vez que Amazu y Anubrix regresaron a su base, el segundo estaba sumamente molesto-¡Tenía a esas putas justo donde las quería!-bramo furioso.

-¿Dónde está Umbra?-pregunto Amazu buscando a la fantasma para que les diera una explicación sobre su cooperación en todo eso.

Umbra se quedó muda y asustada al escuchar que la llamaban, por lo que rápidamente opto por escabullirse antes de que le pusieran una mano encima-Anubrix actuó de forma imprudente, es una suerte que el amo no lo castigue por ello-dijo Eiki comiendo una paleta.

-¡Quien vuelva a actuar de esa manera tan estúpida responderá ante mí!-sentencio Abzu al tiempo que invocaba la Black Demon.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

De vuelta al gimnasio, las Hijas de la Noche esperaban a Lince para poder continuar con el entrenamiento, pero este no salía de su salón de trofeos de box, fue cuando Batman hizo acto de aparición, viendo como su maestro miraba sus trofeos con mucha atención.

-Las chicas te están esperando para continuar entrenando-informo Batman, pero Lince no respondió, el Caballero de la Noche se quedó en silencio un momento y antes de que pudiera hablar…

-Tenías razón-reconoció Lince con pesar-debí haberme retirado hace años, pensé que aun podía con esto, pero realmente ya no soy lo que alguna vez fui, los años pasan, las cosas cambian y nuevos enemigos aparecen, enemigos a los que no puedo vencer con los puños-Lince miro su mano y cerró los ojos con bastante tristeza-¿Cuándo fue que el gran Lince dejo de ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo?-se preguntó.

Batman se acercó a él y le puso una mano en su hombro, captando la atención de Lince-La razón por la que quería que te retiraras era porque tú has sido como un padre para mí, gracias a ti logre superar muchas barreras, mismas que ni Alfred ni la doctora Thompkins pudieron ayudarme a superar, tú me enseñaste tantas cosas, has sido lo más cercano a un padre que he tenido, al igual que Alfred y temía que te ocurrirá algo que pudiera ser irreparable, yo vi morir a mis padres frente a mis ojos y creo que temía que eso volviera a ocurrir, después de todo, también he visto morir a dos hijos-reconoció Batman-pero nunca he dudado que aun puedas seguir siendo el gran héroe que fuiste, que siempre has sido-aseguro Batman.

Lince miro a Batman y se dio la vuelta por completo-Escucha muchacho, sé que tu vida ha sido muy dura y cruel en muchas ocasiones, pero la muerte es algo que debemos aceptar, esta vida no es nuestra, nos la prestaron y algún día la reclamaran, por eso debemos disfrutar de nuestro tiempo en este mundo de porquería al máximo y si hay algo que no soportaría es quedarme al margen mientras otros arriesgan su vida peleando con la escoria del mundo, si algún día viene por mí, entonces quiero que lo haga mientras este peleando, dándolo todo por proteger a los demás, porque para mí esa sería una muerte digna-.

-Comparto esa opinión-aseguro Batman sonriéndole a su maestro.

-No nos pongamos melosos, vamos, tus niñas nos están esperando y quiero ver que tienen, especialmente ese gusano de biblioteca que hiciste líder, esa niña que parece que se asusta con su propia sombre y esa chiquilla que no deja de tomarse fotos-indico Lince-¿sabes algo? Así como tú me dijiste esas palabras hoy, tal vez algún día, en un futuro lejano, ellas te lo digan a ti-expreso sonriendo y finalmente abandono su habitación.

Batman permaneció en silencio un momento, para luego mirar hacia la vitrina de trofeos, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, él pensaba exactamente lo mismo que su antiguo maestro y también sabía que le diría lo mismo que Lince le dijo a él, también se lo diría a ellas en su momento.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Anubrix actuó de forma imprudente y por tanto Amazu tuvo que salvar a las Hijas de la Noche de sus manos, ahora su entrenamiento con una leyenda del box continua, pero…"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **FINALMENTE, ESTA ES LA LISTA DE LOS PELEADORES DEL UNIVERSO 12, CONVOCADOS POR GEN, ME ESFORCE EN ESTE PARA QUE TUVIERA EL MISMO NIVEL QUE EL UNIVERSO 1:**

 **Optimus Prime, Dinobot, Grimlock, Spawn, Splinter, Samurái Jack, Arcee, Zenaku, Ashi, Jotaro Kujo**

 **¿Qué les parecen?**

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _Fluttershy puede pensar que es el miembro más débil del grupo, pero realmente es porque ella misma no ve que tiene un gran potencial en su interior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _siendo Maestros Oscuros no es de extrañar que sean tan temidos, ahora Batman ha llevado a sus hijas a entrenar con Lince y aunque el entrenamiento se vio interrumpido por el ataque de Anubrix, al menos ahora se sabe que Batman aún tiene alguien más para ayudarle en esos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _eso es algo que muy pronto ocurrirá, por el momento, se tuvo que detener una acción imprudente de Anubrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _pues ya viste que él está incluido entre los peleadores del Universo 12, espero que esta lista sea del agrado de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _ya puedes estar tranquila, ya que ese peleador está en el Universo 12, por el momento, Batman llevo a las Hijas de la Noche con su antiguo maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _es curioso como muchas series nos muestran que el hecho de que un ser sea inmortal no significa que sea eterno realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues supongo que el tiempo dirá quién gana esa apuesta, porque ni yo mismo sé cuántos comentarios va a alcanzar este fic, aunque realmente me ha sorprendido hasta donde ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _pero espero que los reconozcas a todos, especialmente a los personajes clásicos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _todo depende de lo que ocurra más adelante, ya que los movimientos de Drago son muy astutos y cautelosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, ya que Abzu está reservando todo su poder para cuando comience el Combate Mortal, solo hay una persona con la cual pretende usar su poder real y esa es Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente se merecen eso y más, aunque es una pena que por sus errores, personas inocentes hayan pagado el máximo precio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _esa es una muy buena pregunta, aunque ahora hay otros asuntos que atender, como el próximo torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _lamentablemente muchos inocentes perdieron la vida por causa de las malas decisiones de ambos líderes, pero el momento del Combate Mortal se acerca cada vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _eso es algo difícil de saber, ya que ambos realmente creían que Superman estaba haciendo lo correcto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _honestamente hay muchas series que me hacen preguntar qué clase de persona pensaría en algo como eso, pero bueno, cada capítulo nos acerca más al Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _el tiempo lo dirá, pero como acabas de ver, esa gran guerrera es parte de los peleadores del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _no te puedo confirmar nada, vas a tener que esperar para verlo, por ahora las chicas tuvieron un nuevo entrenamiento al lado de un antiguo maestro de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _Zamasu parecía creer que tenía razón en todo y que todo lo que hacía era justo, era muy ciego, un megalómano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _hay muchos conceptos para el término de ser inmortal y muchos de ellos contradicen a los otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _será un golpe sumamente duro para ambos, ya que ellos siempre amaron a sus naciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues ya acabas de ver la lista de los peleadores del Universo 12 y como muchos pidieron, Jotaro es parte de ese grupo de guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _aun debo decidir si podrán llevar invitados, ya que las Hijas de la Noche serán invitadas de honor de Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _creo que te equivocaste, apenas puse la lista del Universo 12, el anterior fue del Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _creo que eso se debe a que muchos lo consideraban el Guasón de DB y tenían muy buenas razones para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _eso es algo que se sabrá más adelante, por ahora hay otros asuntos que atender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _pues acabas de ver al siniestro Anubrix en acción, aunque Amazu intervino antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _es una lástima, pero también lo comprendo, debe ser muy molesto que te vean en la calle y solo te reconozcan por un papel, cuando se supone que eres un actor capaz de hacer varias cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _creo que el Kami Sama anterior al que conocimos al principio de DB fue más sabio que Gowazu, ya que él vio la maldad que había en el Namek, algo que Gowazu no hizo con Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _pues veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya no las llaman de ese modo y es que ahora no tienen más razones para hacerlo, especialmente porque Fluttershy fue quien salvo el día. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _también dependerá mucho de quien sea su oponente, porque si le toca el impaciente Vegeta entonces no creo que le queden muchas ganas de hacer bromas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pues te doy la bienvenida a esta caja de comentarios de "Hijas de la Noche", como acabas de ver, uno de los Jojos va a participar en el torneo de poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _creo que te equivocaste, esta es la lista del Universo 12, la que acabo de dejar, la anterior fue del once. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razer:** _no creo que el estado místico llegue a tanto, es decir, que supere al SSJ Dios Azul, eso ya sería demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _eso aún no lo decido, tal vez solo cambie su ropa al color de las Tropas de Orgullo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _recuerdo ese capítulo, todo un clásico de los buenos, que pena que esa serie y todas las de Chespirito decayeron cuando se salieron Ramón Valdés y Carlos Villagrán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _mientras no evite que se vea el capítulo o los comentarios todo está bien para mí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _creo que muchos quieren ver, realmente Diana y Arthur cometieron un gran error al apoyar a Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _por el momento eso es algo que aún no saben, pero pronto se descubrirá esa devastadora verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _gracias por el dato, espero que realmente sea su nombre oficial, ya que puede que no lo sea en realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _la Atalaya no fue destruida, la base de la Liga aún está intacta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Éire, Soranomomo93, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, FreedomGundam96, Bowser3000000, Odín, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Raft, Hamon, Moon-9215, Zeppeli, Joestar, Josuke Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Cazador Argentino, Lucifer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Edge Hell Razer, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Espadachín de la Luz, Amo del Vacío, Iron Mario, Ocnarf, Tenzalucard123,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	63. Batman el Musical

" _ **Las Hijas de la Noche se encontraron en una sesión de entrenamiento con una antigua leyenda del box y de los héroes, el veterano conocido como Lince, quien además fue maestro de Batman en el pasado…por otro lado, Anubrix decidió actuar a espaldas de los demás Maestros Oscuros y los ataco en el museo de la ciudad, desafortunadamente para él, fue descubierto por Zymoth, quien le informo a los demás de lo ocurrido, por lo que Amazu se vio obligada a interferir para evitar que hiciera alguna estupidez y provocara la ira de su amo…ahora las Hijas de la Noche saben que se avecina un torneo y que en ese evento se enfrentaran a los Maestros Oscuros por el destino de todos los Universos"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 63**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 63 Batman el Musical**

Era una relajante noche, después de un día sin mucha acción, Celestia se dirigía de vuelta hacia su hogar, donde seguramente la estarían esperando su hermana y su protegido, a quien desde hacía tiempo veía más como el hijo de su hermana que como su alumno estrella, se rio un poco al recordar cuando Twilight era su alumna estrella, se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo sin ella en la dirección, de pronto, mientras pasaba por una estación especial que recién abrieron a las afueras de Gótica, Celestia pudo notar que algo estaba pasando, como buena comisionada, opto por investigar.

Al acercarse un poco, desenfundo su arma y se acercó a ver que ocurría, encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver a Gorila Grood, acompañado por Manta Negra, Dos Caras y Cheetha, pudo haber hecho cualquier cosa, pudo llamar refuerzos o esperar a Batman, pero decidió actuar, ya que era la comisionada.

-¡Quietos!-ordeno apuntándoles con su arma.

Los criminales voltearon a ver a la comisionada y antes de que pudieran decir algo, una voz más se escuchó-¡Parece que a alguien lo atraparon con las manos en la lata de galletas!-declaro Aqualad apareciendo junto con Red Arrow, Cheshire y Yellow Arrow, todos listos para la acción.

-Saludos comisionada, que gusto verla por aquí-saludo Yellow Arrow.

-Lo mismo digo, llegaron muy a tiempo-expreso Celestia sin dejar de apuntarle a los criminales-porque parece que tendremos que darles a estos tipos unas nalgadas-.

Al escuchar eso, Grood gruño con furia-¡Nadie nos impedirá controlar ese satélite y menos ustedes!-declaro mostrando sus dientes de manera agresiva.

-Entonces me parece que es hora de pelear-dijo Roy preparándose para el combate.

Manta Negra saco sus pistolas y apunto hacia los héroes-En efecto, pero lo que haremos será… ¡Danzar!-expreso cantando.

Los héroes se quedaron mudos ante eso y la propia Celestia no sabía que pensar al respecto-Disculpa, pero… ¿lo dijiste cantando?-pregunto confundida.

-Claro que… ¡No! ¡Espera! Si lo… ¡Hice!-exclamo al tiempo que comenzaba a cantar de nuevo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=oct57KqWdIA)**

 **Manta Negra**

 _ **Mis ganas de cantar**_

 _ **Se han vuelto incontenibles**_

 **Aqualad**

 _ **Y llega a mis oídos**_

 _ **Un sonido incontenible**_

 **Grood**

 _ **Se las verá conmigo**_

 _ **El culpable de todo esto**_

 **Celestia**

 _ **Alguna fuerza extraña nos tiene en su poder**_

 **Cheshire**

 _ **¿Quién nos habrá hecho esto?**_

 **Cheetha**

 _ **Y si debo ser honesta**_

 **Grood, Dos Caras, Manta Negra, Cheetha**

 _ **¡Es miserable!**_

 _ **¡Es despreciable!**_

 _ **¡Inexplicable!**_

 **Grood**

 _ **¡Y sumamente pateable!**_

 **Todos**

 _ **¡Y esa sucia rata es!**_

-¡El Maestro de Música!-declaro un hombre pelirrojo, apareciendo con un traje de color azul, unas gafas verdes con notas musicales y sujetando lo que parecía ser un bastón, al ver al nuevo atacante, rápidamente todos comenzaron a apuntarle con sus armas, pero este no se dejó intimidar.

 **Maestro de Música**

 _ **Entréguenme sus armas**_

 _ **Pistolas, flechas y espadas**_

 _ **Su poder y voluntad tenaz**_

 _ **Se doblega con mi voz**_

Los villanos y los héroes soltaron sus respectivas armas y comenzaron a bailar alrededor del Maestro de Música, quien disfrutaba de todo como si fuera un show exclusivo para él, antes de continuar con su canción.

 _ **Ahora, no importa**_

 _ **Si son buenos o malos**_

 _ **Ya bailan a mi ritmo**_

 _ **Ya son todos mis esclavos**_

 _ **Mientras les cuento mi historia**_

 _ **Verán que no tienen opción**_

 _ **Si no hacen lo que digo**_

 _ **Cuando escuchen a mi voz**_

 _ **¡Soy el Maestro de Música!**_

 **Todos**

 _ **¡Es el Maestro de Música!**_

 **Maestro de Música**

 _ **¡Y ahora soy el amo!**_

 **Todos**

 _ **Es el Maestro de Música**_

 _ **Y todos los adoramos**_

 **Maestro de Música**

 _ **El destino ha elegido a su villano favorito**_

 _ **Soy el Maestro del Música**_

 _ **Y al mundo conquistare**_

Mientras el Maestro de Música cantaba, sus víctimas bailaban al ritmo de la conga, sacando varias cosas de la estación-Yo también tenía planes para este satélite y ahora que quedo claro quien está al mando ¡A trabajar!-ordeno mirando a los que eran sus nuevos lacayos.

Desde una distancia prudente, Batman observaba todo lo que pasaba a través de sus binoculares-Bueno, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días-expreso con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-"Tal vez fue un mal momento para que las chicas se fueran a ese paseo de grupo ¿no cree señor?"-pregunto Alfred por el comunicador, al tiempo que el Maestro de Música comenzaban a cantar de nuevo.

 _ **Por cantar en coros de mí todos se burlaban**_

 _ **Pero algo sucedía mientras más alto cantaba**_

 _ **A los más viles rufianes yo lograba hechizar y para mi delicia**_

 _ **A todos hice bailar**_

 _ **¡Soy el Maestro de Música!**_

 **Todos**

 _ **¡Es el Maestro de Música!**_

 _ **Y ahora soy el amo**_

 _ **Es el Maestro de Música**_

 _ **Y todos los adoramos**_

 _ **Soy el Maestro de Música**_

 _ **La maldad mi vida es**_

 **Celestia**

 _ **Es el Maestro de Música y su ira hay que temer**_

El Maestro de Música se quedó sorprendido ante la bella voz de Celestia y la miro fijamente-Esa voz…hermosa-dijo acercándose a ella y comenzando a cantar una nota, Celestia lo imito y el Maestro de Música cada vez se sentía más cautivado por la hermosa voz de la comisionada.

Pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de abrazarla, Batman salió de la nada y le dio una patada, derribándolo por completo y dejándolo sorprendido-¡Termino el espectáculo Maestro de Música, ya sé cómo haces esto, tu voz emite una onda de sonido que es capaz de hipnotizar a las personas, por eso tome precauciones!-declaro Batman sujetándolo del cuello de su traje, pero eso solo provoco una sonrisa en el villano.

 _ **Calma tu comportamiento**_

 _ **Que ya son míos tus pensamientos**_

 _ **Y ellos te demostraran**_

 _ **Como han aprendido a bailar**_

Bajo el control del Maestro de Música, los amigos y enemigos de Batman se lanzaron contra él para atacarlo, mientras el Maestro de Música entraba a la sala de control, presiono algunos botones y activo los cohetes de una nave de prueba, captando la atención del Caballero de la Noche, cuando el villano reapareció.

 _ **Batman neutralizado**_

 _ **Su momento ha pasado**_

 _ **Se encuentra distraído y aquí viene la explosión**_

 _ **¡Soy el Maestro de Música!**_

 _ **Perdone si me ufano**_

 _ **¡Es el Maestro de Música!**_

 _ **Nos tiene controlados**_

Las víctimas del Maestro de Música comenzaron a bailar en can-can, al tiempo que se acercaban peligrosamente a los motores, si llegaban hasta ahí se convertirían en un nuevo tipo de pollo frito, el Caballero de la Noche tenía dos opciones ahora, salvarlos a ellos o detener al Maestro de Música.

 _ **¡Soy el Maestro de Música!**_

 _ **Inútil Batman te gane**_

 _ **Soy el Maestro de Música y al mundo conquistare**_

Abordando una moto, el Maestro de Música se marchó del lugar, mientras Batman corría a detener a sus amigos y enemigos, rápidamente, uso uno de sus ganchos y sujeto a todos con fuerza, para luego lanzar varias de sus bombas de humo, las que explotaron y provocaron que todos salieran del trance debido al ruido y al humo, rápidamente, Batman amarro a los cuatro criminales antes de que escaparan.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Yellow Arrow.

-¿Por qué siento que estuvo en una pésima versión de High School Musical?-pregunto Cheshire.

-El Maestro de Música los puso en un trance mediante su voz, ahora se dirige a la ciudad, debo ir a detenerlo antes de que sea tarde, ustedes quédense aquí y vigilen a estos cuatro o mejor aún, llévenlos de vuelta a Arkahm-indico Batman.

-Puedes contar con ello-aseguro Celestia, mientras Batman se retiraba a buscar al Maestro de Música-pero no creas que me quedare sin hacer nada, especialmente porque no tolero que me hipnoticen de ese modo-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

En una sala de conciertos abandonaba, el Maestro de Música se encontraba tocando un órgano musical, vestido como el mítico Fantasma de la Ópera, para luego voltear a ver a un público de cartón con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

-¡Pronto la verdadera función comenzara y nada podrá detenerme!-anuncio riéndose, cuando una sombra lo cubrió.

-Tu show tendrá un largo intermedio, Maestro de Música-dijo Batman apareciendo ante él-como de 20 años-agrego lanzándose a atraparlo.

-Batman, siempre Batman ¡Volviendo locos a los villanos!-expreso corriendo hacia el órgano y presionando sus teclas, lo que provoco que un humo saliera de los tubos, Batman se preparó para el encuentro, pero el Maestro de Música aprovecho todo eso para escapar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=J0lH9uMqW88)**

 _ **Siempre tiene asistente**_

 _ **Algún grupo de heroínas**_

 _ **Y su cinturón contiene**_

 _ **Todo lo necesita**_

 _ **Al Bati Móvil súper veloz**_

 _ **Nadie lo ha vencido**_

 _ **Y cuando nos vuelve locos**_

 _ **¡Vamos todos al Asilo!**_

 _ **¡Nos vuelve locos!**_

 _ **¡Nos vuelve locos!**_

 _ **¡Realmente locos!**_

 _ **¡Nos vuelve locos!**_

 _ **Con sus Bati Artefactos**_

 _ **O con el Bati Cinturón**_

 _ **Nos deja en ridículo**_

 _ **Y eso nos da dolor**_

 _ **¡Súper poder no tiene!**_

 _ **Aunque es inteligente**_

 _ **Menos mal que esta el asilo**_

 _ **Para tanto desquiciado**_

 _ **¡Nos vuelve locos!**_

 _ **El mejor detective**_

 _ **¡Nos vuelve locos!**_

 **Grood**

 _ **¡Ha arruinado nuestros planes!**_

 _ **¡Realmente locos!**_

 _ **¡Nos vuelve locos!**_

 **Manta Negra**

 _ **¡Él lucha con tiburones!**_

 **Bane**

 _ **¡Tiene más de lo que puedes ver!**_

 **Aqualad**

 _ **¡Otros héroes se preguntan!**_

 **Red Arrow**

 _ **¿Por qué siempre el que manda es él?**_

 _ **¡Nos vuelve locos!**_

 _ **¡Nos vuelve locos!**_

 _ **¡Nos vuelve locos!**_

Mientras el Maestro de Música cantaba, toda la ciudad caía en un trance y comenzaron a atacar a Batman, ya fueran héroes, villanos, criminales o ciudadanos comunes, el Caballero de la Noche tenía que lidiar con todos, solo esperaba que las chicas estuvieran bien en esos momentos, sabía que tenían que ir al día siguiente a un viaje escolar, por ese motivo les dio toda la noche libre, justo en ese momento, en el techo de un edificio, Celestia hizo acto de aparición, viendo la batalla.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=Ap0LGKk96r0)**

 **Celestia**

 _ **Mírenlo, ahí esta**_

 _ **Siempre lucha contra el mal**_

 _ **Como él otro no hay**_

 _ **Por favor se…**_

 _ **Mi Batman**_

 _ **Y si él pudiera amarme**_

 _ **Pudiera amarme**_

 _ **Y si él pudiera amarme**_

 _ **Como ama ser un héroe**_

 **Maestro de Música**

 _ **Bella voz**_

 _ **Luz de día**_

 _ **Como me la llevaría**_

 _ **Su dulce voz me hace volar**_

 _ **Celestia**_

 **Maestro de Música y Celestia**

 _ **Y si ella/él pudiera amarme**_

 _ **Si ella pudiera/él pudiera amarme**_

 _ **Como yo amo**_

 _ **¡Ser villano!**_

 **Celestia**

 _ **Afinado estas tú**_

 _ **Pero a mí no me cautivas**_

 **Maestro de Música**

 _ **Nuestra armonía es perfecta**_

 _ **Pero tu vida mía… ¡Será!**_

El Maestro de Música disparo un rayo contra Celestia, dándole directamente por la espalda, mientras ella corría a socorrer a Batman, quien finalmente fue superado por la gran cantidad de enemigos que lo atacaban, siendo derribado por varios de ellos y quedando en el suelo noqueado, junto a Celestia, sus manos quedaron cerca del otro, mientras el Maestro de Música sonreía de forma victoriosa ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pasaron algunas horas, cuando finalmente, Batman y Celestia despertaron, amarrados en una complicada y elaborada trampa, sin duda alguna, diseñada por el Maestro de Música, quien no tardó en hacer acto de aparición.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=2yn7fzBC1vo)**

 **Maestro de Música**

 _ **Engranajes, cuerdas, resortes**_

 _ **Todo listo para esta trampa que es**_

 _ **¡Trampa Mortal!**_

 _ **Suena pistones**_

 _ **Cae la trampilla**_

 _ **Plan realizado**_

 _ **Para esta trampa que es**_

 _ **¡Trampa Mortal!**_

-¡Esta vez no hay repeticiones Batman y me temo que es debut y despedida para la hermosísima Celestia!-expreso el Maestro de Música acariciando el rostro de la susodicha, quien puso una mirada de asco ante el tacto-¡Una lástima, pudimos haber hecho buena música, pero ahora el mundo espera mi último número y no los haré esperar!-declaro el Maestro de Música retirándose del lugar.

 **Celestia**

 _ **Ácido cae**_

 _ **Cuchillas listas**_

 _ **El láser brilla**_

 _ **Es la última**_

 _ **¡Trampa Mortal!**_

 _ **Huesos se quiebra**_

 _ **La carne cede**_

 _ **Que grotesca es la trampa**_

 _ **¡Trampa Mortal!**_

 _ **¡Trampa Mortal!**_

Gracias a la rápida reacción de Batman, quien disparo un láser hacia el suelo, permitiéndoles a ambos escapar por el hueco que abrieron antes de que una bomba explotara, ambos pudieron salir del lugar completamente ilesos, la fuerza de la explosión rompió las cuerdas que los sujetaban, Batman aterrizo de pie y cuando Celestia cayó, el Caballero de la Noche la sujeto entre sus brazos.

-¿Era necesario cantar?-pregunto Batman con seriedad y Celestia solo sonrió un poco divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En un escenario improvisado y custodiado por Aqualad, Red Arrow, Yellow Arrow y Cheshire, el Maestro de Música hizo acto de aparición, listo para comenzar con la última función que tenía preparada.

-¡Y ahora el momento que el mundo estaba esperando! ¡Sin más que decir; el Gran Final!-anuncio preparando todo, cuando una voz lo saco de su momento de triunfo.

-¡El espectáculo terminó Maestro de Música, por intento de homicidio y malas críticas!-señalo Batman, el cual iba acompañado de Celestia, el Caballero de la Noche disparo uno de sus ganchos y junto con su acompañante, se lanzaron a la acción.

-Bueno, creo que me toca-expreso el Maestro de Música preparando su traje robótico para comenzar su último número

 **( www. youtube watch?** **V=91350IscT-4)**

 _ **El Maestro de Música**_

 _ **Canta lo que ellos quieren oír**_

 _ **Si nos llevamos todos bien**_

 _ **Harán un buen papel**_

 _ **Al Maestro de Música**_

 _ **Todos deben de obedecer**_

 _ **Y les ordeno todo robar**_

 _ **Los tengo en mi poder**_

Mientras cantaba, la gente en toda la ciudad comenzaba a caer víctima de su poder mental, al tiempo que comenzaban a robar todo en la ciudad, ya fuera en las tiendas donde trabajaban, de sus propios hogares o incluso en puestos pequeños de las calles, Batman y Celestia luchaban contra la multitud para poder llegar hasta el criminal y detenerlo, algo que les estaba costando mucho por la cantidad de personas que los detenían.

 _ **Tarde es**_

 _ **Yo lo anuncie**_

 _ **Un caos el mundo hoy será**_

 _ **Satélite irrádiame**_

 _ **En mis manos ahora están**_

 _ **El Maestro de Música**_

 _ **Canta lo que queremos oír**_

 _ **Si nos llevamos todos bien**_

 _ **Haremos buen papel**_

 _ **Al Maestro de Música todos vamos a obedecer**_

 _ **Y él nos ordena todo robar**_

 _ **Nos tiene en su poder**_

Batman y Celestia golpeaban tanto a ciudadanos comunes como a héroes y villanos, su única cosa en mente era llegar hasta donde se encontraba el enemigo en turno, realmente no estaba siendo una tarea fácil con toda la multitud con la cual tenían que lidiar en esos momentos.

 _ **Aun insistes**_

 _ **Y te resistes**_

 _ **A cantar mi canción**_

 _ **A bailar y a obedecer**_

 _ **Porque ahora míos son**_

 _ **El Maestro de Música**_

 _ **Canta lo que queremos oír**_

 _ **Si nos llevamos todos bien**_

 _ **Haremos buen papel**_

 _ **Al Maestro de Música todos vamos a obedecer**_

 _ **Y él nos ordena todo robar**_

 _ **Nos tiene en su poder**_

En todo el mundo se podía escuchar una gran canción, todos estaban alabando al Maestro de Música, bailando a su ritmo y robando todo en su nombre, incluso la reina de Inglaterra comenzó a robar de sus propios tesoros para el Maestro de Música, hasta el más pobre comenzó a tomar lo poco que tenía para poder entregárselo al Maestro de Música.

 _ **Solo tu hiel**_

 _ **Debes pelear**_

 _ **¡Batman se me rendirá!**_

 _ **Ve por él**_

 _ **No tendrá opción**_

 _ **Es tu momento de brillar**_

Sujetando a Celestia con fuerza, la muchedumbre logro quitarle los audífonos que Batman le dio para bloquear el canto hipnótico del Maestro de Música, ante aquella acción, Celestia también quedo en trance y comenzó a acercarse hacia Batman, el cual se defendía de algunos atacantes en ese momento, cuando la voz de Celestia capto su atención.

 **Celestia**

 _ **El Maestro de Música**_

 _ **Canta lo que queremos oír**_

 _ **Si nos llevamos todos bien**_

 _ **Haremos buen papel**_

Bajo el control del Maestro de Música, Celestia comenzó a atacar a Batman, quien solo se defendía de sus golpes sin intención de dañarla, con una patada, Celestia lo hizo retroceder y varios sujetos lo capturaron con fuerza, Batman miro al Maestro de Música de manera desafiante.

-¡Usa a la comisionada Celestia como instrumento del mal músico desquiciado, pero si esperas que siga tu retorcida melodía, ella tendrá que cantar tan alto como yo!-expreso Batman.

El Maestro de Música se quedó confundido ante las palabras de Batman, cuando de pronto, el Caballero de la Noche comenzó a cantar una nota alta, Celestia lo imito y ambos comenzaron una pequeña competencia para ver quien sostenía la nota más alta, el Maestro de Música observaba todo sin saber que pensar, de pronto, Batman, lanzo uno de sus Bati Boomerangs con un lazo, enredándolo en el bastón del Maestro de Música y de un tirón se lo quito de la mano, para luego sacar un aparato de su cinturón que fue capaz de amplificar el sonido de las voces de ambos, provocando que se volviera sónico.

-¡No!-exclamo el Maestro de Música al comprender lo que iba a pasar, la pantalla se destruyó, al igual que el sistema del satélite, lo que libero a toda la gente del trance.

Antes de que el Maestro de Música pudiera hacer algo, Batman le dio un potente puñetazo, derribándolo con fuerza-¡Cállate ya!-expreso con una mirada de enfado, el Maestro de Música trato de incorporarse, pero el golpe finalmente termino noqueándolo.

Una vez que el criminal quedo inconsciente, todos volvieron a la normalidad, Celestia se llevó una mano a la cabeza por lo mareada que se sintió, cuando Batman se acercó a ella para revisarla, captando la atención de la comisionada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto.

-Estoy…algo mareada y mis oídos zumban…pero sí, estoy bien-respondió Celestia, para luego ver al Maestro de Música, el cual era levantado por dos oficiales que también estuvieron bajo su control-llévenlo a Arkahm y asegúrense de ponerle algo en la boca para que no cante nada, prepararemos una celda especial para él, una que sea a prueba de sonidos-señalo Celestia.

-Eso suena muy bien-expreso Batman sonriendo levemente.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente para poder detenerlo?-pregunto Celestia con curiosidad.

-Simplemente use este pequeño aparato para amplificar el sonido de nuestras voces al mismo nivel con el que Canario Negro lanzaba sus gritos, de ese modo pude destruir todas las máquinas del Maestro de Música y sacar a la gente del trance-explico Batman.

-Ya veo, realmente fue algo impresionante-dijo Celestia volteando a ver a la gente-supongo que tendré que pedirle a la policía que lleve a todas estas personas de vuelta a su hogar y que ayuden a devolver todo lo que hizo que robaran, va a ser una larga noche de…-cuando Celestia volteo a ver a Batman, este ya se había ido-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-pregunto con una sonrisa sumamente divertida en el rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Batman regreso a su guarida, siendo recibido por Alfred, el cual ya tenía una charola con la cena lista para el Caballero de la Noche, el cual bajo de su auto y se acercó a Alfred-Veo que a pesar de no contar con las chicas en esta ocasión pudo solucionar todo este contratiempo-.

-Celestia me ayudó mucho, lo reconozco-dijo Batman.

-Si me permite unas palabras señor, creo que la comisionada Celestia podría ser algo más que una aliada valiosa, si usted me entiende-señalo Alfred sonriéndole de manera pícara a Bruno, quien ya se había quitado la máscara.

-Olvídalo Alfred, ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso, además, creo que Celestia puede tener una alegría mucho mayor a tener pareja-expreso Bruno.

Alfred miro a Bruno con una mirada de confusión total en su rostro-¿A qué se refiere señor Díaz?-pregunto confundido.

-Creo que finalmente he encontrado a su hija y estaba tan cerca que no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes-expreso Bruno.

-¿De qué habla señor? ¿Quién es la hija de Celestia y donde se encuentra?-pregunto Alfred sumamente alarmado, por toda respuesta, Bruno presiono un botón de su computadora y una foto se abrió en la pantalla, al verla, Alfred abrió los ojos de golpe-¡Dios! ¿Eso es cierto?-.

-Si Alfred, ya verifique todo y realmente es así, todo encaja, el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida, además, durante este tiempo pude observar que ambas tienes gestos muy parecidos y actitudes bastantes parecidas, incluso tienden a ser muy rebeldes, Celestia en cierto modo, ya no me queda duda alguna, Sunset es la hija de Celestia-revelo Bruno.

Efectivamente, la pantalla mostraba una foto de Sunset, cuya prueba de ADN era compatible con la de Celestia, había otros archivos abiertos que apoyaban la teoría de Batman, finalmente la hija de Celestia había aparecido y era una de las Hijas de la Noche, una de las elegidas que debían salvar al mundo de las malignas garras de la Bestia del Mal; Sunset Shimmer.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una batalla musical comenzó en Ciudad Gótica, pero aunque Batman obtuvo la victoria, finalmente ha encontrado a la hija perdida de la comisionada Celestia, quien resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Sunset Shimmer ¿Cómo reaccionara la valiente joven cuando descubra la verdad sobre su verdadera madre?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **SOLO PUEDO DECIR ALGO DEL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER Y DEL QUE SIGUE; RELLENO, RELLENO, RELLENO, RELLENO, EN SERIO, YA QUIERO VER EL TORNEO DE PODER**

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _estoy preparando el terreno para el torneo, pero es algo que pronto comenzara, el Combate Mortal se acerca cada vez más y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ahora Batman tuvo un encuentro con uno de los villanos más extraños con los que jamás se pudo haber topado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y alguien que como bien dijo, no soportaría quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras otros arriesgan la vida combatiendo a la escoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _ni lo digas, hay cada héroe o maestro anciano que tienen sus licuados con mezclas sumamente extrañas y algo asquerosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _aunque Lince ha reconocido que los tiempos han cambiado y que él ya no puede pelear del mismo modo que lo hacía antes, aun pretende no quedarse al margen, ya que como dijo, para él, una muerte digna sería peleando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _el torneo aun esta algo lejos, pero cada capítulo que pasa nos acerca más a ese momento, el momento del enfrentamiento contra los Maestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _es una clara señal de desesperación, porque Freezer es capaz de traicionar a los Guerreros Z con tal de vengarse de Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _creo que con esos participantes podemos decir que el Universo 12 será de los más duros de vencer para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por ahora solo se pusieron un poco extrañas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente lo es y claro que habrá un encuentro con él antes del comienzo del torneo, por ahora, el Caballero de la Noche tuvo una batalla muy extraña con un villano musical. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _realmente estoy sorprendido, sí que lo estoy, es decir, creí que habría la posibilidad de que llegara a los 3000, pero que sería hasta el final del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _para el torneo aún falta un poco más, por lo que pido paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _no podía dejar de lado a tan grandes defensores de la libertad, quienes incluso sacrifican su propio planeta por salvar otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _pues espero te haya gustado, porque ese anti héroe va a ser de los más difíciles de vencer en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no contaría con eso, ya que Drago respeta mucho su insaciable deseo de sangre y de mutilación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _a mí también me gustaría haberlo conocido, creo que habría sido un Kaioshin muy sabio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _la historia de Jasón ciertamente es trágica y realmente es comprensible que muchos se identifiquen con él, ya que no hay nadie que no haya sufrido algún tipo de abuso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _estoy pensando en cómo hacerlo exactamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _es posible que Dinobot haga eso, pero Gen le pondrá un alto, recordándole que tiene que pelear contra los otros Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _ya no queda ninguno, ya fueron nombrados los participantes de los 12 Universos que participaran en el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _de acuerdo, sé que Goku es algo tonto…está bien, muy tonto, pero ¿en serio? ¡Ir por Freezer es como entregarse directamente al depredador! Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pero tampoco menosprecies a Splinter, ya que lo que no tiene en poder, lo compensa con su sabiduría y técnicas increíbles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _tampoco debes descartar la posibilidad de que Batman o Spawn lleven a sus universos a la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _hay muchos videos que se burlan de Zamasu y me encanta mucho unos memes en el que Majin Boo le muestra cómo se aniquila a los humanos, él ni siquiera robo un cuerpo o pidió ser inmortal y acabo con los humanos con un solo golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _Zamasu también era un cobarde, honestamente, no me explico porque daba tantos problemas en el Anime, el Manga tiene mucha más lógica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _de hecho, quiero integrar a algunos personajes de MK para que peleen en el torneo, pero no me voy a meter tanto en la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y por esa razón busque guerreros que hagan valer que el Universo 12 sea el segundo más poderoso y vaya que los encontré. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _pretendo usar a la de "Transformers Prime", esa fue mi favorita por muchas razones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _de hecho, me parece curioso que los planetas de los Kaio y de los Dioses Destructores se parezcan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ciertamente, a Anubrix le gustan más los guerreros que hagan trampa y les guste el juego sucio, es algo que disfruta mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _no estoy seguro de hacer posar a Paikuhan, aunque Jiren parece alguien sumamente serio y creo que incluso él hace poses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y espera a ver cuándo el Combate Mortal comenzara, ahí verás todo de lo que Anubrix es capaz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _todo depende de la suerte, ya que estoy pensando en un buen método para que se enfrenten los peleadores del Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _eso es bueno, ya que aún quiero que Kala pertenezca al Universo 11 en el Torneo de Poder de mi fic, creo que la encuentro más para pelear al lado de la Tropa de Orgullo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no realmente, en lo personal, prefiero que sea parte del equipo de Topo, no sé porque siento que debería pertenecer a ese grupo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues ahora que vieron a todos los peleadores esperemos que Spiderman llegue a tomarse las cosas con algo de seriedad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _por lo que he visto, solo en el Manga ha reaparecido el SSJ Dios Rojo e incluso ahí le mostro superioridad a Zamasu, definitivamente el Manga está mejor en muchos aspectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _yo sigo con la firme idea de que ellos son los Power Rangers del Universo 11, no puedo decir que son la Liga de la Justicia, porque la Liga no hace poses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _realmente lo es, quisiera que Deboness o algún otro Dios de la Destrucción se le apareciera a ver qué tan valiente es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _me acorde de él en el último minuto y por eso lo quise agregar como participante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _y eso habría provocado la ira de Drago, ya que él aún está atrapado y necesito del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _creo que habrá personajes que ni Goku podrá vencer, como es el caso de Spawn y si lo logra no será nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel The Kid:** _no esperes eso, ya que todos ellos aparecerán hasta el momento del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _debían serlo, ya que se supone es el segundo universo más poderoso, debajo del primero y creo que esos competidores lo confirman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dios Dragón:** _tranquilo, ya tengo en mente algo para eso, no te preocupes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _aún les falta algo mucho peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, FreedomGundam96, AndrosValgreen4, Moon-9215, Cazador Argentino, Ocnarf, Lucifer, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Valentín D4C, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Bowser300000, Iron Mario, Ángel The Kid, Espadachín de la Luz, Dios Dragón, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	64. Sentimientos en el Parque Acuatico

" _ **Un nuevo enemigo que se hacía llamar el Maestro de Música trato de conquistar al mundo hipnotizando a todos los habitantes de la Tierra mediante el poder del canto y de la música, lo que convirtió a toda Ciudad Gótica y a cada lugar en la Tierra en un enorme concierto, por lo que Batman, ayudado por Celestia, pues las Hijas de la Noche se retiraron a un viaje escolar, se dieron a la tarea de detenerlo, enfrentándose a héroes, villanos y ciudadanos por igual…el Maestro de Música incluso trato de convertir a Celestia en su coestrella, pues se sintió cautivo con su hermosa voz, misma que al final fue la oportunidad que Batman tomo para poder darle fin a su concierto, ahora las Hijas de la Noche se preparan para descansar, pero…"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 64**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 64 Sentimientos en el Parque Acuático**

Alfred no podía creer lo que Bruno le acababa de revelar sobre la madre de Sunset, aunque ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, la comisionada Celestia y Sunset se parecían mucho, aunque el color de sus cabellos era algo diferente, tenían la misma mirada, los mismos gestos, las mismas posturas, muchas cosas que eran muy similares.

-Vaya, realmente es una sorpresa-dijo Alfred sorprendido-pero ahora le pregunto ¿Cómo se lo dirá a la señorita Shimmer?-.

Bruno se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando sobre la respuesta que le daría a su fiel mayordomo, después de algunos segundos dio su respuesta-No le diré nada-respondió, dejando sorprendido a Alfred-porque si lo hago no me creería, ella es muy escéptica en estas cosas, lo mejor será que lo descubra por su propia cuenta-.

-¿Y cómo pretende que haga eso?-pregunto Alfred mirando a Bruno no muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea.

-No te preocupes Alfred, no olvides que ella no está sola y cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro de que descubrirá la verdad, así como también no le quedara duda alguna al respecto-expreso Bruno sonriendo con mucha seguridad-además, en estos momentos hay otras cosas que me preocupan-reconoció Bruno con seriedad.

Alfred solo guardo silencio, imaginando que era lo que le preocupaba al Caballero de la Noche, después de todo, aunque los Maestros Oscuros eran un terrible peligro y la más grande amenaza que estaban enfrentando, no podía olvidar que el Guasón también estaba por ahí, al igual que su hijo, de cual no se había vuelto a saber después de su ataque.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Los Maestros Oscuros estaban preparándose para el torneo que pronto iniciarían, faltaban unos cuantos meses para que el evento pudiera comenzar, por lo que durante ese tiempo preparaban las reglas, así como también escogían a los 3 guerreros que pelearían en su nombre antes de que las Virtudes Humanas los enfrentaran directamente.

En esos momentos, Zaleska se encontraba en sus aposentos, posando de nuevo y con un nuevo pintor haciendo su retrato, el cual estaba igual de nervioso que el último, después de todo, si no le gustaba el retrato que estaba haciendo terminaría igual que los demás, devorado por los Zombis, en esos momentos, alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Zaleska.

-Soy yo, Karai ¿me permites pasar madre?-pregunto Karai desde afuera de la habitación.

-Pasa hija-permitió Zaleska y la aludida hizo acto de aparición en la habitación-¿está todo bien?-.

-Si madre, simplemente quería informarte que Myra fue al viaje escolar junto con las mocosas-informo Karai-aparentemente quiere pasar algo de tiempo con Fluttershy-.

Al escuchar eso, Zaleska sonrió de manera siniestra y divertida, para luego mirar a su hija-Los sentimientos de Myra son demasiado confusos, por un lado odia a esa mocosa y por el otro la ama, aunque eso no importa realmente, ya que Eiki es quien debe acabar con esa mocosa de una vez por todas-.

-Ya veo, así como tú tienes que pelear con Shimmer ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Karai de brazos cruzados.

-Solo si logra vencer a los guerreros que elija para que enfrente, pero estoy segura que cuando llegue el momento será una batalla muy divertida, estoy ansiosa porque comience el Combate Mortal-expreso Zaleska sonriendo de manera maligna y con sus colmillos brillando intensamente.

Karai sonrió al escuchar eso, ella también estaba ansiosa porque comenzara el Combate Mortal, realmente sería un espectáculo sumamente divertido, grandes peleas y muchas personas a las cuales podría eliminar, estaba ansiosa de que eso comenzara, Karai hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a retirarse, pero justo antes de que se marchara, Zaleska la detuvo.

-Hija ¿Qué opinas de la pintura?-pregunto Zaleska señalando al pintor y a su obra.

Karai se acercó a verla y el hombre se tensó, comenzó a sudar mucha y a implorar que le gustara su pintura, fue cuando la chica dio su opinión después de un angustiante minuto-Una obra de arte-reconoció y el pintor pudo suspirar aliviado, para luego continuar con su trabajo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las chicas se encontraban en el autobús escolar, dirigiéndose hacia un parque acuático, como motivo de un viaje escolar que consistía en la visita a una zona arqueológica cercana a Ciudad Gótica, para luego continuar con una visita al nuevo parque acuático, mismo que estaba financiado por Empresas Díaz, por lo que varios grupos pudieron ir, incluyendo el de las hermanitas de Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash.

Pero si había alguien que no se mostraba muy contenta con el hecho de que su hermana haya ido al viaje, esa era Applejack, quien no podía dejar de ver con enojo como su pequeña y tierna hermanita se la pasaba hablando con Tenma muy cómodamente, además de las constantes insinuaciones que lanzaban Sweetie Belle y Scootalo.

Las demás solo podían ver eso con unas ganas de carcajearse, pero se resistían lo mejor posible, excepto Pinkie Pie, aunque a ella cualquier cosa podía hacerla reír, así que eso no le molestaba mucho a la chica campirana, ya habían ido a la zona arqueológica, que fue un encanto para Twilight y Sunset, ahora se dirigían hacia el parque acuático y eso era lo que Rainbow más ansiaba.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Este día será perfecto!-declaro sonriendo-¡Sin crímenes, sin lunáticos, sin seres oscuros, solo un día de relajación en un sin número de piscinas y toboganes que tienen mi nombre escrito en todas partes!-.

-Debemos agradecer a Bruno por habernos dado pases de exclusividad a todos, fue un gesto muy amable de su parte-señalo Sunset.

Y es que el parque se había vuelto tan popular en poco tiempo, que las filas para los juegos eran infinitas, realmente podías esperar casi 6 horas para poder lanzarte de un tobogán y aun cuando era viernes, eso no significaba que la fila fuera menos larga, por lo que Bruno se tomó la libertad de pedirle a Lucios que les dirá pases de acceso total a los estudiantes de Canterlot para que pudieran disfrutar de los juegos.

-Bruno realmente me sorprende de muchas formas-observo Rarity-nunca me imaginé que haría algo como eso-.

-¡Pero qué bueno que lo haya hecho!-exclamo Pinkie Pie apareciendo ante todo el grupo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

El autobús finalmente se detuvo en la entrada principal del parque, rápidamente, Luna se levantó de su asiento y miro a las chicas, para su felicidad, su hermana también había ido, lo que también encanto a Twilight, pues Celestia tenía el día libre y vaya que se lo merecía, considerando lo que paso con el Maestro de Música.

-Muy bien alumnos, ya llegamos al parque, bajen con cuidado del autobús y no olviden sus pases de acceso, ya que esos les permite subir a los juegos y de poder obtener alimento en algunos de los puestos, bajen y diviértanse, recuerden que nos veremos en el autobús exactamente a las cinco en punto-indico Luna y el grupo asintió.

Rápidamente, todos los estudiantes bajaron del autobús, quedando maravillados ante el imponente parque que estaba ante sus ojos, no había duda alguna, Empresas Díaz no se fijó en gastos cuando decidió construir ese lugar, realmente era un sitio sumamente hermoso y los toboganes eran geniales.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Este día va a ser grandioso!-declaro Rainbow Dash corriendo al parque.

Celestia y Luna descendieron del autobús, quedando maravilladas ante el diseño del parque, definitivamente era un lugar impresionante-Se ve que Bruno Díaz no escatimo en gastos al construir este lugar-observo Celestia.

-Ciertamente, debe ser genial poder tener mucho dinero-observo Luna sonriendo divertida-aunque debe ser más genial tener que trabajar al lado de Batman ¿no es verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Celestia se sonrojo un poco ante aquella expresión, para luego suspirar con algo de cansancio-Tomando en cuenta que todo el tiempo me la pase cantando dudo mucho que lo haya disfrutado, pero mejor no hablemos de eso y vayamos a divertirnos un poco-.

-Sigo sin poder creer que te hayas fijado en él-señalo Luna con ambas manos en la cintura.

-¿Qué pudo decir? Tiene lo suyo como el misterioso justiciero que es-expreso sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las chicas ya estaban con sus trajes de baño, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros de clases, todos estaban ansiosos por subir a los toboganes, rápidamente corrieron a subirse a algunos de ellos, mostrando sus tarjetas de acceso total, los estudiantes pudieron subir a los juegos sin problema alguno, excepto por los más pequeños, ya que en el caso de Spike, no le permitieron la entrada a uno de ellos por no estar a la altura adecuada.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No me pueden discriminar solo por ser bajito!-exclamo sumamente ofendido por el trato que le dieron.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo-señalo Kenneth, ya que él también estaba algo chaparro.

-¡Por suerte yo si pude subir! ¡Cielos! ¡Fue realmente emocionante! ¡Las vueltas, la velocidad, los giros, eso fue la supremacía absoluta!-exclamo Odd abriendo los brazos con una gran sonrisa, provocando que tanto Kenneth como Spike lo empujaran a la alberca, tomándolo por sorpresa, cuando emergió del agua, escupió un poco-lo merecía-.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, pero sin duda, quienes más se llevaron la atención fueron las siete chicas que en secreto eran las Hijas de la Noche, protegidas y discípulas del más grande de todos los héroes, en esos momentos, Fluttershy se encontraba sentada bajo una sombrilla, acompañada de Myra, las dos tenían una charla muy agradable, recordando viejos tiempos y compartiendo sus gustos por los animales.

Applejack y Rainbow estaban en medio de una competencia por ver quién de las dos nadaba más rápido de un extremo de la alberca a otro, Rarity disfrutaba del sol recostada en una camilla, siendo el centro de atención de varios chicos que no podían dejar de mirarla.

Pinkie Pie solo se entretenía lanzándose al agua con distintos clavados, entre los cuales destacaba la bala de cañón, aunque cuando se lanzaba con ese lo hacía de diferentes maneras, Apple Bloom y Scootalo apoyaban a sus respectivas hermanas en la carreras, mientras Tenma no sabía a cuál de las dos apostarle, ya que ambas eran muy buenas en todo eso, Sweetie Belle decidió imitar a su hermana y también estaba tomando el sol.

Twilight se encontraba sentada en una silla leyendo un libro sumamente interesante, cuando Sunset se acercó a ella-¿En serio? ¿Vienes a un parque de ensueño y solo te dedicas a leer?-pregunto divertida.

-¿Qué puedo decir? La lectura es algo que me encanta-expreso Twilight-así es como disfruto un día como este-.

-Vamos Twilight, hay muchas otras que hacer-señalo Sunset-mira ¿Qué dices si tú y yo vamos a uno de los toboganes?-.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Twilight se llenó de pánico y rápidamente trato de buscar un modo para evitar ir a uno de esos juegos-Gracias…Sunset…pero…realmente prefiero quedarme a leer-.

-Oh vamos Twilight ¿no me digas que te da miedo subir a un tobogán?-pregunto Sunset con algo de malicia, el sonrojo de Twilight fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba y Sunset no pudo evitar reírse-¿Quién diría que nuestra valiente líder le teme algo tan insignificante como eso?-.

Twilight se ruborizo aún más ante aquella pregunta-Para mí no es "insignificante"-expreso entre dientes.

Sunset dejo de reírse y la miro con infinita ternura-Lo siento, pero en serio, no tienes de que preocuparte, incluso te podría gustar, anda, vamos, yo estaré contigo en todo momento, pruébalo aunque sea una sola vez y si no te gusta, te prometo que haremos cualquier otra cosa mientras estemos aquí-aseguro Sunset sonriéndole.

Twilight miro a Sunset fijamente, los ojos de su amiga indicaban claramente que quería que la acompañara, sin poder resistirse, Twilight decidió aceptar y Sunset la tomo de la mano, ambas corrieron hacia uno de los toboganes del parque, mismo que solo era en línea recta, ya que no quería que Twilight se asustara mucho si iban a uno que tuviera varias vueltas.

Ambas chicas mostraron sus pases de acceso y el encargado las dejo pasar una vez que comprobó las medidas de ambas, aunque Twilight no pudo evitar sentir cierta pena por Spike y Kenneth cuando les negaron la subida por no alcanzar la altura reglamentaria.

-¡Esto es discriminación! ¡Me quejare con derechos humanos!-declaro Kenneth molesto porque no los dejaban subir a ningún juego emocionante debido a su estatura.

Aunque Twilight se sintió mal al ver como su hermano no podía subir al juego, una parte de ella con mucho gusto habría cambiado de lugar con él para evitar subir a ese juego, pero ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ya estaban en la cima y la única forma de bajar era resbalándose.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo en todo momento-aseguro Sunset tomándola de la mano y provocando un sonrojo en Twilight, quien no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente segura ante las palabras de la peli fuego.

Ambas se acomodaron y cuando estuvieron listas, se lanzaron por el tobogán, al principio, Twilight grito de miedo, pero poco a poco, comenzó a sentir unas cosquillas muy agradables en su estómago y su miedo se transformó en una enorme alegría, definitivamente eso era algo sumamente divertido, una sensación de velocidad que nunca antes había experimentado por miedo.

Finalmente, ambas llegaron hasta el final, cayendo en la alberca, cuando emergieron, estaban riéndose sumamente divertida por esa experiencia y aún faltaba más, ya que ahora Twilight quería disfrutar de todos los juegos del parque, si Bruno se tomó la molestia de darles esos pases, por lo menos podía aprovecharlos.

Uno de los juegos llamo la atención de todos, ya que se trataba de un tipo de tirolesa, en el cual te sujetabas de un gancho y te lanzaba por una cuerda hasta llegar al centro de la alberca más profunda, Pinkie Pie hizo eso, se lanzó, pero en el momento en que debía soltarse, tomo impulso y cuando se arrojó, dio 3 giros en el aire y cayó al agua en un perfecto clavado, dejando atónitos a todos los que presenciaron eso.

-¿Te atreverías a hacer algo como eso?-pregunto Myra sorprendida por lo que Pinkie Pie hizo.

-No-respondió Fluttershy sorprendida.

Los más cercanos a todo eso eran Kenneth, Odd y Spike, los cuales aplaudieron sumamente emocionados por aquella demostración de destreza, pero entonces se dieron cuenta de un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

-Oigan…todavía no sale del agua-señalo Odd comenzando a preocuparse.

-¡Santo Galileo! ¡A lo mejor se está ahogando!-grito Kenneth alarmándose-¡Tenemos que hacer algo cuanto antes!-.

-¡Estoy en ello!-grito Odd asustado, para luego comenzar a sacar agua de la alberca con las manos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Spike desesperado.

-¡Trato de vaciar la alberca!-respondió Odd, Kenneth tuvo intención de estrangularlo, pero no tenían tiempo, a esas alturas solo quedaba una opción, saltar al agua y buscar a Pinkie Pie.

-¡A un lado, voy a saltar!-exclamo preparándose para hacerlo, cuando Pinkie Pie apareció caminando por la orilla de la alberca.

-¿A quién buscan?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-¡A Pinkie Pie, creemos que se está ahogando!-respondió Kenneth, dando el salto, reaccionando en el momento que estaba en el aire-¡Tramposa!-grito antes de caer al agua, mientras Spike y Odd miraban a la chica risueña con sorpresa, la cual solo les sonrió de la misma manera en que siempre lo hacía, cuando Kenneth emergió del agua, tenía una expresión bastante seria en el rostro-con esas cosas no se juegan-dijo un poco molesto por el susto que acababan de pasar y todo para nada.

Pinkie Pie solo sonrió de manera inocente, pues en su opinión no había hecho algo que fuera malo, pero Kenneth sí que estaba enojado por el hecho de que pensó que se estaba ahogando, se lanzara a buscarla y todo para nada, esa chica realmente tenía un grave problema.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de haberle dado varias vueltas a la alberca, Applejack y Rainbow ya llevaban un total de 10 empates, pero aun así no estaban dispuestas a dejarse vencer, pero ya casi no les quedaba muchas fuerzas en sus brazos y piernas, por lo que decidieron hacer su carrera final, nadando bajo el agua, la primera que llegara al otro lado sin emerger sería la gran ganadora.

Se vieron de manera retadora y esperaron el momento de comenzar la carrera, misma que no tardo en comenzar, rápidamente, se sumergieron y comenzaron a nada bajo el agua a gran velocidad, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a ceder ante la otra, es como bien dijo Alfred, dos chicas que convertían cualquier cosa en una competencia.

Ambas iban muy igualadas, estaban a punto de llegar al otro lado de la alberca, pero justo en ese momento, los ojos de Rainbow se abrieron de golpe, al tiempo que sentía como sus piernas le comenzaban a doler de nuevo, señal de que se había esforzado demasiado en esas carreas, tantas vueltas, tantos movimientos de piernas, sumado al peso del agua, fueron bastante para que la chica de cabello arcoíris comenzara a ahogarse, sus piernas no le servían y estaba en un tremendo predicamento.

-¡AUXILIO!-gritaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de salir del agua, pero sus piernas no respondían.

Por suerte para ella, Applejack se percató de todo y rápidamente volvió en su rescate, la sujeto con fuerza y se la llevó hasta la orilla de la alberca, para sacarla con ayuda de un par de personas que habían presenciado todo, una vez que Applejack salió del agua, corrió hacia su amiga y comenzó a hacer presión en su pecho para sacarle el agua, intercalando con respiración de boca a boca, la angustia se reflejaba en su mirada, pero se calmó cuando Rainbow tosió un poco y saco toda el agua que había tragado.

-¡Rainbow! ¿Te encuentras bien dulzura?-pregunto sumamente angustiada.

Cuando Rainbow pudo abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado en los hermosos ojos de su vaquera, ella la había salvado e incluso la besó, tal vez no fue un beso tal cual, pero para ella fue realmente mágico, con una sonrisa sumamente pícara, ya que desde su punto de vista, había ganado la competencia de ver quien daba el primer paso, Rainbow sujeto el rostro de Applejack y lo acerco al suyo, besándola con mucho deseo, eso sorprendió a Applejack, quien abrió mucho los ojos, cuando se separaron, Rainbow la miro con una sonrisa.

-Parece que yo gane la competencia, tú diste el primer paso y sí, acepto ser tu novia-expreso guiñándole un ojo con una expresión de victoria en su rostro.

Al escuchar eso, Applejack reacciono y miro a la chica-¿Qué? ¡Eso no cuenta! ¡Te estabas ahogando, yo tenía que hacer algo para…!-el sonido de varios flash capto la atención de ambas.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, tenían a varias personas tomándoles fotos o videos para subir a la red, entre ellas estaba Rarity, quien tenía una expresión de ternura absoluta en su rostro, incluso Myra comenzó a tomarles fotos, aunque eso a Fluttershy no le parecía nada correcto.

Ambas chicas solo pudieron pensar que iban a ser la gran noticia de Canterlot y otras escuelas en mucho tiempo, ahora Rainbow se lamentaba de lo que hizo, pero internamente estaba satisfecha de haber ganado la competencia que sostenía junto con su amor secreto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Twilight y Sunset disfrutaban de otro más de los juegos, en el cual debían lanzarse sobre un flotador, quedando Sunset detrás de Twilight, la peli fuego no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el cuerpo semidesnudo de su adorada peli violeta tan cerca del suyo, ese día estaba resultando ser grandioso.

 _-"Y lo que es mejor, es toda para mí, sin ningún maldito chico tratando de alejarla de mí"-_ pensó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Existen dichos que dicen que hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas o simplemente con lo que dices, y eso es algo que Sunset aprendió a la mala, ya que apenas tuvo ese pensamiento, Sentry y Timber hicieron acto de aparición, ambos en otro más de sus intentos por invitar a Twilight antes que el otro.

Twilight solo se quedó en silencio, no sabía, ella nunca había tenido el problema de tener a dos chicos babeando por ella, esos eran problemas que regularmente pertenecían a Rarity y a Fluttershy, Sunset solo observaba todo con una gran furia, misma que aumento, cuando vio como cada uno sujetaba a Twilight de un brazo y trataba de llevarla con él a uno de los juegos.

Una mirada de agresividad que no se había visto en mucho tiempo apareció en sus ojos y Sunset arremetió contra ambos chicos, dándole un puñetazo a Sentry y una patada a Timber, al hacer eso, ambos chicos cayeron al chapoteador, por suerte cayeron sobre sus traseros, aunque los golpes sí que les dolieron.

Pero nadie estaba más sorprendida que Twilight, quien miraba a Sunset con sorpresa y algo de miedo, cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar, tomo de la mano a la peli fuego y la llevo a una zona apartada del parque para hablar con ella por lo que hizo.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-cuestiono molesta.

-¡Porque lo merecían!-respondió Sunset con frialdad-¡Te estaban haciendo daño, no podía permitir que eso pasara!-.

-Ellos no me estaban haciendo daño, Sunset, todos estos entrenamientos con Batman han hecho mis brazos un poco más fuertes, no es fácil lastimarme, no tenía por qué golpearlos de ese modo-regaño Twilight.

-¡Querían alejarte de mí!-bramo Sunset con lágrimas en los ojos-¡No podía permitir que te alejaran de mí, jamás podría seguir si la persona que más amo en el mundo desapareciera de mi vida!-exclamo sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Se hizo un enorme silencio tras esa última declaración, Twilight miraba a Sunset con los ojos muy abiertos y un leve sonrojo en su rostro-¿Qué…acabas de decir?-pregunto sin poderse creer lo que había escuchado.

Sunset ya no tenía forma de escapar de esa, tal vez no fue el mejor modo de hacerlo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás-¡Que te amo Twilight! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo como jamás he amado a alguien, amo tu cabello, amo tu sonrisa, amo lo hermosa que eres, amo lo especial que me haces sentir, amo tu bondad, tu inteligencia, todo de ti, te amo tanto!-.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, Sunset tomo el rostro de Twilight en sus manos y le dio un beso, descargando todos los sentimientos que tenía en su interior, la peli violeta solo pudo abrir los ojos, sintiendo como Sunset continuaba besándola, la peli fuego podía sentir lo tensa que estaba su amiga y eso le dio la idea de que debía separarse de ella, pero todo eso cambio cuando el cuerpo de Twilight se relajó y llevo sus manos al cuello de Sunset, quien paso sus manos a la cintura de su amada.

Pudieron haber seguido así por horas, incluso días, pero desafortunadamente, el ser humano necesitaba oxígeno para vivir, así que se separaron, Sunset tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Twilight mantenía la vista gacha, con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro.

-Lamento si te asuste, pero no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento por ti, si no sientes lo mismo que yo…solo te pido que no te apartes de mí lado…porque en serio no tendrías razones para seguir viviendo-reconoció Sunset.

Twilight no supo que decir, se separó de Sunset y si mirarla, se dio la vuelta-Yo…necesito tiempo…Sunset…-.

-Lo sé…y lo entiendo…tomate todo el tiempo que quieras…-indico Sunset sonriéndole con cariño.

Twilight se alejó rápidamente de su amiga, Sunset no pudo hacer nada más que verla alejarse, sabía que había sido muy brusca y que quizás se había precipitado, solo esperaba que la espera realmente valga la pena, porque de no ser así…una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una tarde de diversión se ha convertido en el escenario de varios sentimientos ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora Twilight? ¿Corresponderá los sentimientos de Sunset o quizás…?**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _para Sunset será un poco fuerte, ya que siempre creyó que su madre la había abandonado y ahora que descubra que fue completamente lo contrario cambiaran muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _en lo personal me gusta mucho la de "Nos vuelve locos", porque realmente explica muy bien como es el Caballero de la Noche con los criminales y con algunos héroes, no hay nadie que pueda superarlo, por el momento, hubo grandes sentimientos en un parque acuático. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _debió darte mucho gusto cuando Batman finalmente silencio al Maestro de Música con un puñetazo ¿no es verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _solo quise hacer algo divertido, por eso se me ocurrió basarme en ese capítulo tan peculiar de Batman el Valiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _por suerte esta vez no hubo una sola canción, me imagino que te dio gusto cuando Batman finalmente calló al Maestro de Música. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _esta vez tuvo otro problema un poco más intenso, ya que al perder la paciencia le confeso sus sentimientos a Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _está muy interesante, pero no logre ver si tenía un final, es decir, lo he leído muchas veces peor no le encuentro el final a la aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por cierto ¿podrías decirme como se llama la canción del Opening que inventaste? Porque nuevamente eliminaron el video. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Victoria Sumer:** _pues acabas de ver como las dos parejas se han declarado, aunque no de un modo que se podría considerar tradicional. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _la verdad ni me acordaba, pero si quieres hacerlo con mucho gusto los checare, por ahora las chicas tuvieron un poco de relajación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _de hecho, creo que varios capítulos más van a ser rellenos, por el momento, las chicas finalmente tuvieron un gran momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _ciertamente los hace, por eso muchas televisoras están llorando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _quise hacer un fic que fuera divertido y se me vino a la cabeza este villano que ama mucho cantar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _de hecho, Batman no canta nada mal, solo hay que recordar cuando canto para salvar a Diana, hizo llorar hasta a Circe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _esa fue una cara de Batman que nunca creí que fuera posible, en serio, ese capítulo realmente me sorprendió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, fue más para entretener que para cualquier otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _por el momento tuvo otra noticia bastante impactante, ya que sin querer, revelo sus sentimientos por Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel The Kid:** _ya que cada uno debe escoger a 3 guerreros para que peleen por ellos antes de que las chicas los enfrenten directamente puedes esperar cualquier cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _¿en serio? Aunque actualmente Freezer es más poderoso que Majin Boo, el hecho de pedirle que participe en el torneo junto a los guerreros que tanto odia es como si Batman invitara al Guasón a tomar el té. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dios Dragón:** _ok…veré que puedo hacer para eso, ya que el Torneo de Poder tendrá un riesgo para los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues ya viste que fue Sunset su hija perdida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _tranquilo, como ya te exprese, se me ocurrió algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _veré que puedo hacer con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _Goku ha hecho muchas cosas estúpidas, pero pedirle ayuda a Freezer se lleva el premio, Freezer, es como si Batman invitara al Guasón a su Bati Cueva a tomar el té. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _de hecho, planeo que él sea de los adversarios más poderosos de todo el torneo, siendo el más fuerte de Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _honestamente, me extraña que Goku no haya pensado en la Genkidama antes, estoy seguro que al estar en estado SSJ Azul habría sido una energía sumamente impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _que en serio están corriendo un enorme riesgo al pedirle ayuda a Freezer, considerando que el tirano desprecia a Goku con todas sus fuerzas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _no te preocupes, estoy pensando incluir a esos dos grandes guerreros del juego, después de todo, Scorpio es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues ya veremos qué tal le va a Goku y digo a él porque el tiránico Freezer lo odia más que nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y no debes olvidarte del Universo 1, ya que es considerado el más fuerte de todos y teniendo a Batman no hay duda de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ese dios es muy malagradecido, realmente no sabe que de no ser por Goku no estaría vivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _por el momento, Sunset finalmente se le ha declarado a Twilight, aunque no del modo en que hubiera querido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _esos y muchos otros combates serán legendarios en este torneo, ya que también puede haber la posibilidad de que Batman se enfrente a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _simplemente hice ese capítulo por diversión, creí que sería algo divertido ver algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _supongo que hasta el torneo podremos ver si realmente Jiren también hace cosas como esas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _lo considere un capítulo para entretener más que nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pero se están metiendo en la boca del lobo, ya que Freezer odia a Goku más que a cualquier otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitorr21:** _que es una clara señal de desesperación, especialmente si consideramos el gran odio que le tiene Freezer a Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _yo creo que están corriendo un gran riesgo al pedirle ayuda a Freezer, ese tirano es el doble de maligno que Frost y por muchas razones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _no sé porque, pero me gusta ver a Kala con el Universo 11, aunque creo que debo rearmar todo este asunto y reconsiderar mi decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _lo hice solo por diversión, realmente fue algo que se me vino de golpe, pero ya voy a ponerme un poco más serio de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _por ahora Sunset hizo lo que desde hacía tiempo deseaba, se le declaro a Twilight, aunque no del modo que hubiera querido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _créeme, yo no creo que sea una sabia decisión, especialmente si consideramos cuantas veces Freezer ha tratado de vengarse y ahora que es más poderoso…bueno, veremos qué pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _si…parece que hay algunas fallas, pero al menos puedo actualizar y aun se ven los comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _de hecho, es posible que la final se lleve entre el Universo 1 y 12, ya que son los Universos con los peleadores más estratégicos, por el momento, finalmente Sunset ha revelado sus sentimientos por Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _por eso no la incluí, además, Batman nunca cantaría algo como eso a menos que fuera realmente necesario, como cuando canto "Triste Estoy". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _por ahora el sueño de Sunset con Twilight se hizo realidad, aunque no del modo en que hubiera querido hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Olivia, Éire, Victoria Sumer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Lucifer, AndrosValgreen4, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Ángel The Kid, Ryo Red, Dios Dragón, Bowser300000, Ocnarf, Cazador Argentino, Black Hunter, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I Lara, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Espadachín de la Luz,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	65. Noche de emociones

" _ **Mientras Batman descubría finalmente quien era la hija de la comisionada Celestia, las Hijas de la Noche se dirigieron a un paseo escolar, yendo hacia una zona arqueológica y luego a un nuevo parque acuático donde ocurrieron muchas cosas…Pinkie Pie demostró sus habilidades al lanzarse desde una tirolesa, Rarity disfruto de ser el centro de atención entre los chicos, Fluttershy disfruto de un poco de tiempo junto con Myra, Applejack y Rainbow se entretuvieron en unas carreras, dejando a Twilight y a Sunset disfrutar de los toboganes del parque…durante esos momentos, Applejack y Rainbow Dash expresaron sus sentimientos de un modo poco común…mientras tanto, Sunset, sin poder soportar más que Sentry y Timber rondaran a Twilight, finalmente le confeso sus sentimientos, ahora ¿Qué es lo que hará la valiente líder de las Hijas de la Noche?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 65**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 65 Noche de Emociones**

El cielo ya casi estaba completamente oscuro cuando Sunset finalmente volvió a la mansión después de haber pasado un agradable día yendo una zona arqueológica y de ahí al parque acuático, donde en un arrebato de valor y de algo de enojo, le confeso sus verdaderos sentimientos a Twilight.

A causa de eso, la peli violeta opto por viajar con otra compañera, Sunset sabía que su amiga y amor secreto necesitaba tiempo para poder asimilar todo lo que había pasado en el parque, pero la espera realmente le parecía una tremenda tortura, una cruel broma del destino.

Cuando finalmente ingreso a la mansión, no se sorprendió por no hallar a Bruno por ninguna parte, seguramente estaría en la cueva revisando algunos expedientes de criminales de la ciudad o alguna otra cosa que tenga que ver con las labores del Caballero de la Noche.

-Bienvenida señorita Shimmer, espero que haya tenido un día sumamente agradable y divertido-expreso Alfred apareciendo.

-Lo tuve Alfred-respondió Sunset, para luego suspirar con tristeza-pero luego todo se vino abajo-.

Al escuchar eso, Alfred se le quedo viendo con una expresión de confusión-Me temo que no comprendo lo que quiere decir con eso señorita Shimmer-señalo Alfred.

Sunset no sabía qué hacer, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar no contarle a Alfred lo que había pasado, así que lo hizo, conforme le contaba lo que ocurrió en el parque acuático, su rostro se volvía más y más rojo, Alfred incluso pudo hacer una comparación entre el rostro de la chica con el tomate más rojo y maduro de toda la cosecha.

-Oh, veo que finalmente tuvo el valor de decirle a la señorita Sparkle lo que sentía por ella-felicito Alfred.

-Pero no creo que haya sido el mejor modo de hacerlo y ahora…temo a lo que pueda pasar-reconoció Sunset-temo que ella no solo me rechace, sino que también se aleje de mí…si ella desaparece de mi vida…yo…-Sunset comenzó a derramar lágrimas de tristeza.

Alfred se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro-No tiene por qué sentir miedo señorita Shimmer, estoy seguro que sin importar lo que sucede, siempre contara con la señorita Sparkle, ya sea como su pareja o como una gran amiga-.

Sunset alzo la vista hacia el fiel mayordomo-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?-pregunto con un tono de voz bastante temeroso.

-Porque ella ha permanecido a su lado desde que todo esto comenzó, gracias a ella usted logro salir adelante, dejar atrás todo lo que padeció y sé que la señorita Sparkle no es de las personas que abandonarían a sus amigas, y muy en el fondo, usted sabe lo mismo-le expreso Alfred.

Sunset se quedó en silencio un momento, analizando las palabras de Alfred, realmente tenía razón, Twilight nunca la abandonaría, de un modo u otro ella siempre estaría de su lado, pero…aunque una parte de ella realmente esperaba que estuviera con ella como su amiga, su corazón deseaba y anhelaba que correspondiera sus sentimientos, que pudieran ser felices juntas.

-¿Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad de que seamos algo más que amigas?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Alfred.

Por toda respuesta, Alfred solo sonrió con ternura-Creo que tiene muchas oportunidades señorita Shimmer y se lo dice alguien que no ha perdido la esperanza de que algún día el señor Díaz finalmente encuentre a una buena mujer que lo ame y con la cual pueda formar una familia-aseguro Alfred sonriéndole.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Sunset con un tono escéptico y Alfred solo sonrió con mucha seguridad, la peli fuego tuvo que admitir que Alfred realmente parecía esperar lo imposible, pero se alegraba de saber que tendría una oportunidad de llegar a ser algo más que una amiga para Twilight.

Sunset esperaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, que Twilight la amara y la deseara del mismo modo en que ella lo hacía, por ahora solo quedaba esperar y desear lo mejor, y que el destino se encargara de lo demás, fue cuando su celular sonó y con mucha tensión lo reviso, ya que podría ser Twilight, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el mensaje era de la alegre Pinkie Pie, quien las invitaba a una fiesta que haría el sábado por la tarde para celebrar la nueva relación formal de Applejack y Rainbow.

-Al menos Applejack y Dash ya son pareja, por lo que dice el mensaje de Pinkie Pie-señalo Sunset mirando su teléfono.

-Me pregunto cuál de las dos habrá dado el primer paso entre esas niñas tan competitivas-expreso Alfred y Sunset se rio divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Twilight ya estaba en su casa, ceno con su familia y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar, no es que estuviera cansada por el día que tuvo, más bien era por todas las emociones que hubo, aun recordaba las palabras de Sunset, su declaración, el beso que se dieron, recordaba el sabor de sus labios, lo cálido que se sentía el cuerpo de la peli fuego, realmente no quería romper el abrazo ni el beso.

La peli violeta no sabía que pensar al respecto, ella que siempre había sido tan analítica, tan disciplinada y que siempre parecía tener una respuesta para cualquier tipo de pregunta…ahora ni siquiera podía encontrar una a su pequeño dilema, todo empeoro cuando Pinkie Pie envió el mensaje de la relación entre Applejack y Rainbow.

Dos de sus enemigas ahora eran pareja y que pareja, quizás las novias más competitivas de toda Ciudad Gótica, pero ella…ni siquiera sabía que sentía por Sunset, la quería, de eso no había duda, pero… ¿de qué forma la quería exactamente? Por lo que había investigado y leído en otros libros, existían tantas clases de amor, tantos tipos de cariño.

Cientos, sino es que miles, de filosos dieron sus propias definiciones de ese sentimiento, pero todos coincidían en lo mismo, era algo tan maravilloso y a la vez tan doloroso, el mayor sentimiento que puede existir en el ser humano, un sentimiento que nunca se extinguirá y que de alguna manera siempre estará presente en nuestros corazones.

Twilight realmente sentía la cabeza un lío, parecía estar atrapada en una pésima telenovela, es decir, era una de las Hijas de Batman, la líder de ese grupo de heroínas, Sunset era su mejor amiga y ahora…realmente no sabía que pensar, solo esperaba que se durmiera pronto para no pensar más en ello, pero justo cuando se dispuso a dormir, vio una sombra afuera de su habitación, una muy conocida.

Rápidamente, Twilight busco su traje y salió al techo de su casa por la ventana de su habitación, encontrándose con Batman precisamente en el techo de su hogar-¿Maestro? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está todo bien?-pregunto con clara preocupación en su rostro.

-Necesitamos hablar-expreso Batman dejando confundida a Twilight-sígueme-.

Batman y Twilight se alejaron un poco de la casa de la segunda para evitar que sus padres o su hermano se percataran de la presencia del Caballero de la Noche, una vez que estuvieron a una distancia prudente, la peli violeta miro a su maestro con confusión.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa maestro?-.

Por toda respuesta, Batman saco una grabadora y la acerco-¿Alguna vez escuchaste esta melodía?-pregunto apretando el botón de la misma.

La cinta comenzó a emitir lo que parecía ser una canción, cuyo sonido transmitía cierta paz y relajación a quien la escuchara, para Twilight no era algo desconocido, ya había escuchado eso en alguna otra parte y no le costó mucho recordar donde la escucho tantas veces.

-Es una canción que la directora…digo, la comisionada Celestia solía cantar cuando estaba sola-recordó Twilight, al tiempo que la imagen de la susodicha aparecía en su mente-ella me conto que era la que cantaba durante su embarazo y cuando tuvo a su hija en sus brazos, siempre se la cantaba antes de que…-.

-Pues esta canción también la canta Sunset-señalo Batman, Twilight se quedó muda al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo podría Sunset saber de esta canción?-pregunto Twilight sorprendida.

-Aun dentro de sus madres, los bebés aprenden a reconocer la dulzura y el amor de quienes los llevan en su interior, y cuando nacen, a pesar de que creemos que no entienden, realmente la voz de su madre es lo que siempre se queda grabado en sus mentes-explico Batman.

Twilight no tardo en comprender el significado de las palabras de Batman, abrió los ojos de golpe y miro al Caballero de la Noche con mucha sorpresa-¡Está diciendo que Sunset es…no puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo lo descubrió?-pregunto sorprendida.

-No fue difícil, ya lo sospechaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ocurrieron algunas cosas que evitaron que continuara con mi investigación sobre la hija de Celestia, pero en los últimos días tuve algo de tiempo y finalmente obtuve toda la información que necesitaba para saber la verdad, Sunset es la hija perdida de Celestia-revelo Batman finalmente-tú tienes una mente muy brillante, si te pones a pensarlo cuidadosamente encontraras que todo tiene lógica-.

Twilight se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en las palabras del Caballero de la Noche, realmente tenía razón, aunque casi no habían convivido, entre Sunset y Celestia había muchas similitudes, ambas eran decididas, brillantes, determinadas a cumplir con su objetivo y en ciertos aspectos bastantes necias, pero también tenían los mismos gestos.

-No puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo la comisionada tuvo a su hija muy cerca y no lo sabía-expreso sorprendida-¡Es una gran noticia, estoy segura de que la comisionada se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere!-.

Batman también pensó lo mismo, él se lo había prometido a la comisionada Celestia y quería que su sueño se hiciera realidad, pero primero debían pensar en la mejor manera de hacer que ambas lo descubrieran, después de todo, Batman conocía lo suficiente a Sunset como para saber que la peli fuego no creería esa verdad sino lo comprobaba por ella misma.

-Es por eso que vine a verte-explico Batman-necesito que hagas algo para que Celestia y Sunset descubran la verdad-.

-¿Qué espera que haga exactamente?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Sé que pensaras en algo, después de todo, es tu amiga y sé cuánto te importa-señalo Batman colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Tanto confía en mí?-pregunto Twilight y Batman solo se dio la vuelta.

-No te daría esta tarea sino fuera así-reconoció el Caballero de la Noche y Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

Fue entonces que una idea golpeo la mente de Twilight-¡Espere! Si Sunset descubre la verdad sobre su madre… ¿Qué es lo que pasara con usted?-pregunto con preocupación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Batman sin voltear a verla.

-Bueno…Sunset ha vivido con usted todo este tiempo…es como…una hija para usted…si ella descubre la verdad… ¿no cree que quiera dejar la mansión para vivir con la comisionada Celestia?-pregunto Twilight con bastante nerviosismo.

Batman permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos, para luego sacar uno de sus ganchos-Vuelve a casa Magic Star antes de que tus padres se den cuenta de tu ausencia-indico Batman con voz tranquila.

-Pero…-.

-Y te encargo esta misión, asegúrate de que ambas descubran que son madre e hija-indico Batman abandonado el lugar para continuar con su patrullaje.

Twilight se quedó en la oscuridad por unos minutos más, realmente no sabía cómo tomarse la actitud de Batman, pero una parte de ella le decía que no solo le dio esa misión porque realmente confiara en ella, sino porque además sentía que él no sería capaz de hacer algo que podría alejar a quien se había convertido en una nueva hija para él.

Volviendo a su hogar y entrando por la ventana, Twilight se cambió sus ropas y se puso la pijama, para luego recostarse sobre su almohada, intento dormir, pero el sueño no llegaba, tantas emociones tenían su cabeza hecha un lío, primero la declaración de Sunset, lo que provocaba que sus propios sentimientos le causaran que su estómago se revolviera y ahora el hecho de descubrir que Sunset era la hija de quien idolatro tanto durante su tiempo como directora, y ahora lo hacía más que nunca.

Suspirando profundamente, Twilight se quedó mirando hacia el techo, pensando en Sunset, la gran alegría que podría sentir cuando descubriera que su madre estaba vida y que encima estaba en la misma ciudad que ambas protegían, pero también le preocupaba el hecho de que eso la alejara de Bruno, un gran hombre, un verdadero héroe que había sufrido mucho en su vida ¿Por qué será que parecía que el mundo castigaba la bondad y la justicia, premiando a la maldad con poder?

Twilight no podía dejar de pensar en ello ni en sus sentimientos por Sunset, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, aunque Batman sabía que si se revelaba esa verdad había la posibilidad de que la peli fuego se marchara de la mansión, él no quería evitarlo, realmente quería que la chica se reencontrara con su verdadera madre, quería que fuera feliz, aunque estuviera lejos de él, ese era un tipo de amor en los cuales había pensado algunos instantes atrás.

Ella también quería que fuera feliz y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de lograrlo, por eso estuvo a su lado en todo momento, desde que supo lo dura que fue su vida, ella nunca se apartó de su lado, siempre estuvieron juntas en las buenas y en las malas, recordó como Sunset siempre la protegió de cada enemigo que se encontraban, incluso recordó el momento en que todos esos sentimientos por su amiga nacieron, tal vez no fue la mejor forma, pero realmente fue algo mágico y especial.

El ataque del Guasón, cuando ese demente hipnotizo a toda la ciudad, obligándolos a hacer cosas que nadie haría cuerdo, recordaba los besos, las caricias, incluso que fue ella quien toco uno de los senos de Sunset en primer lugar, no podía negarlo, Sunset la atraía como si tuviera una enorme fuerza magnética que era irresistible para ella y aunque la sorprendió que su amiga la besara en un lugar tan público como el parque acuático, ella correspondió el beso, no quiso detenerlo, por el contrario, quiso disfrutar de ese momento por más tiempo, quería más, realmente deseaba más.

Pensó en Sentry y en Timber, ellos siempre estuvieron tras ella, aunque ambos eran los más grandes galanes de la escuela, ninguno de ellos le provocaba las mismas emociones que Sunset le causaba, en ese momento, Twilight finalmente tuvo clara una cosa, quería a Sunset…no, más que eso, la amaba y en serio quería estar con ella, no como su amiga, sino como su novia, su pareja y en esos momentos lo que más añoraba era ayudarla a reencontrarse con su madre.

Iba a hacerlo, no solo correspondería los sentimientos de Sunset, sino que además la ayudaría a encontrarse con su madre, debía hacerlo, ya que era algo que el mismo Batman quería que pasara, sin importar lo que Sunset decidiera después de ese encuentro.

Fue cuando una idea vino a su mente, ya tenía el escenario perfecto y todo gracias a su gran amiga Pinkie Pie, rápidamente, tomo su teléfono y mando un mensaje a todas sus amigas, con excepción de Sunset, ya que no podría arruinarle la sorpresa.

"Chicas ¿están despiertas?"

Pasaron algunos minutos, pero todas respondieron a su mensaje, aunque a Fluttershy le pareció extraño que Sunset no estuviera en la conversación, Twilight rápidamente argumento que ella no podía enterarse de eso por el momento, ya que tenía que hablarles de algo muy importante.

Esa noche fue de sorpresa total para todas las Hijas de la Noche, no solo por lo que Twilight es conto sobre los sentimientos de Sunset y los suyos, sino por el hecho de que finalmente sabían quién era la madre de su amiga y donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Batman se encontraba en el techo de un edificio, patrullando la ciudad, sin expresión alguna, el Caballero de la Noche tenía que concentrarse, ya hacía mucho del último ataque del Guasón y eso era precisamente lo que le preocupaba, ya que cada vez que se ausentaba por un tiempo, siempre regresaba con un nuevo y más macabro plan.

-Veo que al fin se lo dijiste-dijo una voz detrás de Batman, no se tuvo que voltear para saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Garnet?-pregunto Batman con seriedad.

La líder de las Crystal Gem se acercó al Caballero de la noche de brazos cruzados-Solo quiero saber si te encuentras bien, después de todo, no debe ser fácil para tener la idea de que Sunset se aleje de ti-.

-Ella hará lo que crea mejor para ella-expreso Batman-además, merece estar con su verdadera madre y eso es algo que yo sé más que nadie-.

Garnet suspiro con cansancio, al tiempo que recordaba lo que había pasado hace algunos años, antes de la batalla final contra Superman y el Régimen, cuando el Caballero de la Noche les pidió ayuda a las Crystal Gems.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Batman había escuchado sobre las Crystal Gems, de hecho, ya había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar al lado de su antigua líder, Rose Cuarzo, para Batman fue lamentable el que se haya ido, pero también quedo algo sorprendido cuando supo los motivos por los cuales renuncio a su forma física.

Ahora, Batman mando llamar a las Crystal Gems para que se unieran a él en su lucha contra Superman, para poder salvar al mundo de su tiranía, Garnet no respondió nada en su momento, Amatista por el contrario se mostró más que ansiosa por patearle el trasero al héroe que decía ser el mejor de todos y que solo estaba esclavizando al mundo, pero Perla…

Perla siempre había visto mal a Batman, siempre lo considero un tipo de villano, un ser oscuro que disfrutaba de lastimar a otras personas, un chico millonario y engreído que solo hacía eso por diversión, por lo que no dudo en negarse la primera vez que Batman les pidió su ayuda, todo eso cambio cuando Batman les pidió que lo acompañaran a la ciudad, que quería mostrarles algo y después se podrían ir.

Batman llevo a las Crystal Gems en el Bati Móvil hasta un lugar que marco la vida del Caballero de la Noche, cuando bajaron del vehículo, Perla miro el lugar con mucho asco-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este sitio tan repugnante?-.

-El Callejón del Crimen-respondió Batman con voz seria.

Al escuchar eso, Amatista se rio-Que originales son aquí en Gótica-expreso divertida, Perla solo suspiro con cansancio, realmente no comprendía que esperaba lograr con eso.

-Aquí es donde vi morir a mis padres, Amatista-revelo Batman, la risa de la Gema pequeña ceso, mientras que Perla abría los ojos de golpe y miraba sorprendida a Batman-un hombre ordinario los mato, un ladrón sin suerte con una pistola, les disparo frente a mí sin ninguna razón, solo quería el dinero de la cartera de mi padre y el collar de perlas de mi madre…yo tenía 8 años-conto Batman.

Amatista cambio su expresión de sorpresa a una de tristeza, Garnet solo permanecía en silencio en todo momento, mientras que Perla comenzaba a derramar lágrimas al imaginarse al pobre niño llorando ante los cuerpos de sus padres y ella…

-Yo…lo siento…en verdad lo siento…-expreso sumamente arrepentida.

-No las traje aquí para que se sintieran culpables, lo hice para que entendieran-expreso Batman-lo peor inimaginable paso frente a mí, tarde años en poder salir adelante, en poder superar lo que paso y convertirme en un hombre que pudiera luchar contra las personas así, que pudieran pelear y evitar que otros sufrieran lo mismo que yo, es algo egoísta…lo admito-reconoció Batman-estoy aquí y veo como quienes alguna vez fueron mis amigos están sometiendo a gente inocente, asesinan a buenos ciudadanos, familias les temen porque cualquiera de ellas podría ser asesinada, no puedo permitir eso, no puedo dejar que esto continúe, así que por favor, les pido que me ayuden a salvar a todas esas personas, a salvar su ciudad, a su familia, a ustedes-pidió Batman volteando a verlas.

Las Crystal Gems guardaron silencio un momento y finalmente, Garnet dio un paso al frente-Cuenta conmigo-aseguro sonriendo levemente.

-Y conmigo-secundo Amatista-vamos a patearle el trasero a Súper Estiércol y sus costales de mierdas-.

-¡Amatista!-regaño Perla, para luego ver a Batman-Rose querría hacer todo lo que dijiste, así que adelante, démosle su merecido a Superman y al Régimen-acepto sonriéndole.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Ese fue el inicio de la alianza de Batman con las Crystal Gems, después de eso, el Caballero de la Noche las recomendó para ser parte de la nueva Liga de la Justicia, Garnet miro a Batman de reojo, quien solo se mantenía con una actitud de que en serio no quería hablar más sobre todo ese asunto.

De pronto, Garnet abrió sus 3 ojos de golpe, teniendo una visión del futuro, el mundo en llamas, la Liga de la Justicia derrotada, guerreros de otros mundos destruidos, Universos borrados y en medio de aquella destrucción, se encontraba la Bestia del Mal, rugiendo con ferocidad, mientras que la imagen de Batman y las Hijas de la Noche aparecían frente a él para enfrentarlo, pero había algo diferente en las chicas, pues ellas brillaban de una manera extraña, fue cuando la visión termino.

Garnet se quedó algo asustada y respiraba agitadamente, miro de nuevo a Batman y con voz temblorosa-Batman…-.

-Lo sé-dijo Batman con seriedad, dejando confundida a Garnet-no necesito visión del futuro para saber lo que estabas por decirme, yo también presiento lo que va a pasar, él se acerca cada vez más y más, pronto comenzara la contienda final, eso es inevitable-.

Ante aquellas palabras de Batman, Garnet finalmente comprendió el porque estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de ayudar a que Sunset volviera a estar con su madre, ella vio el futuro y solo vio una batalla devastadora, pero no vio quien ganaría en ese combate.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Twilight ha descifrado sus sentimientos por Sunset y está dispuesta a ayudarla a volver con su madre, pero…una visión de perdición acaba de materializarse"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _pues acabas de ver que Twilight finalmente definió sus sentimientos por Sunset, además de que ahora Batman le dio la tarea de reunirla con su madre, ya que él tiene otras "prioridades". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _por ahora esa misión se le fue encomendada a Twilight, que reúna a Sunset con su madre y ahora que la peli violeta finalmente sabe que es lo que siente por su amiga serán muchas emociones para la peli fuego, saber que Twilight le corresponde y que tiene una madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _espero que esta vez no vuelva a pasar lo mismo de otras veces, realmente es muy molesto que pase eso, por el momento, Twilight definió sus sentimientos y va a ayudar a Sunset a volver con su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y siempre les demuestra lo muy por debajo que están realmente, el Caballero de la Noche realmente es admirable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _y están a punto de desatarse más, porque ahora que Twilight sabe lo que siente por Sunset y sobre su verdadera madre, se va a armar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _no solo Kenneth, ya que tampoco a Spike lo dejaron subirse a ninguno de los juegos por causa de su estatura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _tenían pases de acceso total, pero su estatura no les permitió gozar de los mejores juegos del parque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ciertamente, pero primero voy a hacerles una pregunta, así que estate atenta al próximo capítulo, porque involucra mi decisión para mi siguiente fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _ya veo el porqué, realmente le queda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ok, veré que hago al respecto, por el momento, Twilight ya definió sus sentimientos y ahora va a ayudar a Sunset a reencontrarse con su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es muy cierto y en ese torneo van a tener grandes problemas, así como también enfrentaran a sus más grandes temores y a una bestia de terrible poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ya no va a haber más canciones, de hecho, ese capítulo va a ser el único musical. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, aunque dentro de poco, el Guasón dará un nuevo golpe a la ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por suerte para Sunset, le esperan dos agradables sorpresas, aunque en Gótica, esto siempre puede cambiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _muchos las prefieren a ellas juntas en vez de con Sentry o Timber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _por suerte lo hizo antes del Combate Mortal y ahora va a ayudar a Sunset a volver con su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _Batman sabe eso, por esa razón no quiso darle la noticia de golpe, especialmente cuando Sunset creció con dos personas que fueron sus padres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _gracias, me alegra que te gustara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _no creo que lo esté pensando, ya que reclutar a Freezer es como entregarse directamente al diablo, Freezer lo odia más que a cualquier otro ser en todo el universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pero conociéndolo, es muy probable que intente algo contra los Guerreros Z, especialmente contra Goku, después de todo, es a quien más odia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí la tienes, con una impactante verdad para Twilight, que apenas había logrado descifrar sus sentimientos por Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _eso es algo que se sabrán en el momento del torneo, por ahora hay que concentrase en lo que se viene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pero realmente deben estar locos para atreverse a pedirle ayuda al más grande tirano de su universo, especialmente si sabemos muy bien cuán grande es su odio hacia Goku y a su raza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _para Twilight hay otra cosa que le preocupa, ya pudo saber lo que siente por Sunset, pero ahora debe encontrar un modo de decirle sobre su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _creo que yo también te ganaría, porque Scorpio era mi peleador estrella, siempre he jugado con él y siempre gano…bueno, exagere, pero es mi mejor peleador, con el que obtengo muchas victorias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _creo que ahora podemos afirmar que no se puede contar con él cuando la situación es muy seria, ahora van a recurrir a alguien en quien definitivamente no van a poder confiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _por suerte, Sunset cuenta con el siempre leal Alfred, el cual siempre tiene un buen consejo para todas y ahora, Twilight ya sabe que siente por Sunset y tras la noticia de Batman hará lo posible porque vuelva con su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _que debería dormir como durmió cuando construyo su casa, solo durmió por 5 segundos y con eso tuvo para continuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _que deberían pensar en otro villano, honestamente, siento que ya le están sacando demasiado a Broly, nunca me agrado ese personaje, bueno, solo en la primera película me gusto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _con la nueva misión que Batman le dio a Twilight, se viene una lluvia de emociones para la peli fuego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ahora que Twilight finalmente definió sus sentimientos por Sunset se viene una grande, especialmente porque ahora también sabe la verdad y ya estoy considerando algo para esa enana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _tal vez no fue el modo en que Sunset quería que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por lo menos Twilight ya sabe lo que siente por su amiga, pero ahora también sabe la verdad sobre su madre y está dispuesta a todo con tal de reunirlas de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _por muchas razones debieron dejar al equipo tal cual, realmente es demasiado esperar que Freezer realmente los ayude sin intentar destruir a Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _de algún modo siento que Freezer será mucho peor que Frost en el torneo, ya que el mismo Frost se describió como alguien que no sabe luchar y hace trampas, pero Freezer…él es otra historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y no tiene mucho sentido, ya que supuestamente no duerme más de 5 segundos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _por eso creo que Majin Boo ya no es el temible guerrero que alguna vez fue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _no me extraña, realmente quedaría mejor si la serie fuera de trama Yuri. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _a veces no es bueno ser bajito y ellos lo saben muy bien, ya que siempre tienen muchas molestias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _por un lado, Twilight ya sabe lo que siente por Sunset, por el otro, se vienen varias emociones para la peli fuego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _no por el momento, pero la marea siempre puede cambiar radicalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _muchas gracias por la invitación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _quise verlo en el trabajo, pero no pude. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _las preocupaciones aumentaran una vez que comience el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _Batman siempre ha sido todo un galán, pero como él ya ha dicho, no está en su destino tener una familia tradicional. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Picapiedra:** _ni siquiera sabía que existían hasta este momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Ángel María NF, Olivia, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Éire, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, Bowser3000000, AndrosValgreen4, Sombra 02, Cazador Argentino, Ocnarf, FreedomGundam96, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Valentín D4C, Iron Mario, Gappy Joestar, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf, Lucifer, Espadachín de la Luz, Draigon 2.0, Picapiedra.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	66. Amor

" _ **Una noche que estuvo llena de emociones y revelaciones, pues no solo Twilight finalmente pudo definir sus sentimientos por su amiga Sunset, sino que además se enteró que Sunset es la hija perdida de la comisionada Celestia y que Batman quería que lograra su reencuentro muy pronto…mientras tanto, Batman tuvo una conversación con Garnet, quien recordó cómo fue todo cuando el Caballero de la Noche le pidió ayuda a las Crystal Gems para detener a Superman y derrocar su maligno Régimen, en ese momento, Garnet tuvo una visión que presagiaba un nefasto destino, una batalla inevitable contra la Bestia del Mal, comprobando que lo que Batman quería era que sus hijas disfrutaran de algo de tiempo juntas y con sus seres amados antes de que esa batalla comenzara"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 66**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 66 Amor**

 **Damocles**

Batman hizo acto de aparición, acompañado de John y Aqualad, este último tenía una expresión de profunda tensión en su rostro, no había hablado con su antiguo mentor desde que este se unió al Régimen de Superman, pero Batman creía que era la mejor opción para darle la noticia a Arthur.

-No creo que sea buena idea que haya venido-dijo Aqualad con un tono sumamente preocupado.

-No hay nadie mejor que tú para contarle a Arthur lo que paso-señalo Batman con una voz sumamente seria.

-No te preocupes, yo te entiendo a la perfección, yo también he evitado por mucho tiempo venir a Damocles, ya que no quería verla, pero no puedo hacerlo para siempre, especialmente si una batalla contra la Bestia del Mal es algo inevitable-expreso con voz seria.

Todos pensaban lo mismo, la batalla contra Drago y su ejército estaba cada vez más cerca, y aunque las Hijas de Batman habían mostrado lo que valen, de que eran capaces y el enorme poder que aun escondían, cualquier cosa podía pasar, después de todo, se trataba del ser que poseía exactamente los mismos poderes que la Presencia y que era capaz de borrar universos si lo deseaba.

Tras saludar a los robots, estos los llevaron al nivel inferior, donde se encontraban todos los prisioneros, cuando las puertas se abrieron, el trío de héroes ingreso al lugar, siendo recibidos por varias miradas de sorpresa, reproche y odio entre algunos de sus antiguos héroes.

John quedo ante la celda que mantenía a Shayera en su interior, la mujer alzo la vista y miro al Linterna Verde, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, ninguno dijo absolutamente nada en mucho tiempo, cuando Shayera le dio la espalda de manera despectiva, John solo cerro los ojos con resignación, ya se esperaba esa actitud de quien alguna vez fuera su pareja.

Aqualad, por su parte, termino frente a la celda de Arthur, quien al sentir la presencia de su antiguo alumno, se rio un poco-Vaya, nunca me imaginé que vendrías a verme, ya que no lo habías hecho en mucho tiempo, de hecho, nunca lo hiciste desde que me encerraron y desde que usurpaste mi trono-.

-Yo no usurpe tu trono, tú lo perdiste por haber entregado a la Atlántida a Superman sin piedad alguna-le recordó Aqualad.

-¡Intentaba proteger a mi gente!-bramo Arthur.

-Pues ya no tienes que preocuparte más por eso-expreso Aqualad cerrando los ojos, no era la forma en que quería iniciar con aquella noticia tan terrible, pero la actitud del ex rey lo estaba cansando.

Por su parte, Batman quedo ante la celda de Diana, misma que seguía frente a la de Clark, el cual ni siquiera se molestaba en verlo, estaba sentado en el piso de su celda mirando hacia la pared, el Caballero de la Noche tampoco se molestaba en verlo, él estaba en ese lugar para darle una noticia a Diana, la cual se mantenía sentada en su cama sin verlo.

-Vaya, que enorme honor, el Caballero de la Noche ha venido a verme-expreso con un tono de voz sumamente despectivo-¿a qué debo esta visita Batman?-pregunto sin voltear a verla.

-El motivo de mi visita no es agradable su alteza-expreso Batman-de hecho, ni siquiera creo que haya sido buena idea que me presentara, pero alguien tiene que decirle-.

-¿Decirme que?-cuestiono Diana con tono despectivo.

-Será mejor que se prepare, porque esta noticia realmente le causara un gran dolor-expreso Batman, de acuerdo, eso último si capto la atención total de Diana, quien volteo a verlo con confusión en su rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Ya casi estaba todo listo para el comienzo del Combate Mortal, los Maestros Oscuros ya casi decidían quienes serían los peleadores que se enfrentarían a sus enemigas para saber si estaban listas o no para enfrentarlos directamente, en esos momentos, los Maestros estaban en una reunión, con excepción de Abzu.

-¿Dónde está Abzu?-cuestiono molesto-¿Acaso él está divirtiéndose de nuevo?-.

-Él jamás haría algo como eso-señalo Zaleska-nunca actuaria a espaldas del amo, en estos momentos está entrenando junto con Black y Zamasu-.

-¿Por qué está entrenando con ellos dos?-pregunto Eiki confundida.

-Porque Abzu solo los está usando como sacos de boxeo-explico Amazu-necesitaba algo que pudiera golpear y lastimar gravemente, y esos dos cumplen con esas características-agrego la Maestra.

-En otras palabras, simplemente los está humillando por completo-señalo Leviatán riéndose de manera burlona al imaginarse el estado de esos dos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Efectivamente, tanto Black como Zamasu eran apaleados por el formidable Abzu, quien ni siquiera se molestaba en usar la Black Demon contra ellos, hecho que molestaba sumamente a los dos villanos, pues eso significaba que no los consideraba dignos de usar esa arma mata dioses contra ellos.

-Que decepcionante-dijo Abzu de brazos cruzados-realmente esperaba más de un Kaioshin, pero supongo que esto era de imaginarse cuando ni siquiera sabes lo básico sobre ellos-.

-¡No te atrevas a decir esas estupideces!-bramo Black lanzándose al ataque, al tiempo que invocaba su brazo espada, para su asombro, Abzu detuvo el golpe con solo su mano-¿Qué?-.

-Jamás entendiste nada ¿verdad? Ni siquiera la verdad sobre ese cuerpo-expreso golpeándolo con fuerza en el estómago, para luego darle un golpe en la espalda, Black cayó al suelo con fuerza y antes de levantarse, Abzu le aplasto el rostro con fuerza-ese cuerpo no fue hecho para destruir, sino para proteger, es por eso que tú no puedes usarlo adecuadamente-.

Mientras Abzu mantenía a Black sometido en el suelo, Zamasu lo ataco por la espalda con aquella misma técnica, pero el resultado no cambio y para sorpresa de Zamasu, Abzu uso a Black como escudo, provocando que fuera él quien recibiera el ataque de su compañero, lo que provoco que abriera los ojos de golpe al sentir como atravesaba su espalda con su propio ataque.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Zamasu.

-Si peleas con un tramposo, debes pensar como uno-explico Abzu abriendo su mano y disparando una esfera de energía, misma que golpeo a Zamasu con fuerza en el rostro, el cobarde cayó al suelo con fuerza, su cara estaba quemada por el ataque y sus ojos le ardían mucho-veo que sin tu preciosa inmortalidad no eres nada y lo mismo va para ti-expreso lanzando a Black al suelo-debería acabar con ambos en estos instantes, pero el amo los necesita para llevar a cabo sus planes, consideren esto un gran honor-expreso dándoles la espalda.

Abzu se dirigió hacia el templo, donde fue recibido por Bareloc-Fue un buen entrenamiento mi señor-felicito.

-Ellos dos no son guerreros eficientes, no servirán para pelear en el Combate Mortal-expreso Abzu, ya que eso era lo que quería comprobar.

-Concuerdo-señalo Bareloc haciendo una reverencia.

-El día está cada vez más cerca, pronto el amo dará el anuncio para el Combate Mortal y entonces comenzara la verdadera diversión, y estoy ansioso por ver que tanto puede haber mejorado esa chica, mi enemiga predestinada-.

-Con todo respeto Maestro, aunque esa chiquilla haya mejorado dudo mucho que pueda vencerlo, usted es el guerrero que ha vencido a un Dios de la Destrucción, no creo que una simple humana pueda lograr derrotarlo-expreso Bareloc.

-Ya veremos-señalo Abzu retirándose a la reunión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

En Sugar Cube Corner había un gran alboroto y es que las chicas estaban preparando todo para el gran momento, no solo para celebrar el hecho de que Applejack y Rainbow Dash ahora eran una pareja oficial, sino que además ayudarían a que su antigua directora se reencontrara con su hija perdida después de tantos años, Twilight no les había dicho sobre el otro asunto, ya que ese era completamente privado y quería hacerlo cuando llegara el momento.

-¡Esto va a ser de otro mundo!-exclamo Pinkie Pie saltando de un lado a otro-¡Será increíble cuando Sunset descubra la verdad, se pondrá tan emocionada y tan feliz!-.

-No saquemos conclusiones tan apresuradas-señalo Applejack.

-Es cierto, también puede que se confunda y se enfurezca-expreso Fluttershy con preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así?-exclamo Pinkie Pie horrorizada.

-Porque puede que piense que la comisionada Celestia la abandono o la dio así como así, sin importarle un poco el que sea su hija-dedujo Rainbow.

-¡Pero la comisionada Celestia nunca haría eso!-grito Pinkie Pie horrorizada.

-Eso lo sabemos todas, pero también hay que recordar que este mundo no es perfecto-dijo Twilight de manera inteligente, ella confiaba en que todo saldría bien, pero siempre había uno que otro problema.

-Es cierto, la vida real no es como los cuentos de hadas, no es un fantástico mundo de ponis donde todo es posible y todo siempre es felicidad-señalo Rainbow Dash-aunque debo admitir que el ser pupila de Batman es algo que realmente parece sacado de un cuento-.

-No creo que tengas que decir eso tan alto dulzura-señalo Applejack.

Y es que Scootalo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Spike y Tenma también se encontraban en el lugar, ayudando a decorar todo el sitio para la gran sorpresa que dentro de poco iba a comenzar, así que no era prudente decir nada que ver con el Caballero de la Noche y su otro trabajo en ese sitio.

Y aunque Applejack pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus amigas y ahora nueva novia, tampoco dejaba de ver hacia donde se encontraba su pequeña hermanita con aquel crío que se atrevía a cortejarla, creyendo ser merecedor de una manzana tan hermosa como lo era su tierna hermanita.

-Creo que deberías dejar de lado todos esos celos querida, no son buenos para el cutis-señalo Rarity mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-¡No estoy celosa! ¡Simplemente no quiero que mi hermana salga lastimada, es todo!-aseguro Applejack.

-Oh vamos, Tenma es un gran chico, lo sé porque está en mi salón, es divertido, noble, inteligente, tiene mente muy abierta y es muy…-.

-Si no quieres volver a casa con una pierna rota te sugiero que te calles Spike-advirtió Applejack.

Spike solo se encogió en hombros ante aquella amenaza, para luego retirarse con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa en su rostro, Twilight solo se rio divertida de eso, Applejack era una gran persona y de muy buen corazón, pero cuando se trataba de su hermana menor era otra historia.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué debía hacer si Sunset llegaba antes de tiempo?-pregunto Pinkie Pie mirando por la ventana.

-Avisarnos con tiempo para poder llevarla a otro lugar antes de que vea toda la sorpresa-respondió Fluttershy mientras terminaba de formar algunos animales de globos.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Pinkie Pie?-inquirió Twilight temiendo la respuesta.

-Ah, es que ya llego y pasara por la puerta como en unos 10 segundos-respondió Pinkie al tiempo que Sunset se acercaba más y más al negocio.

-¡Pinkie Pie!-gritaron todas comenzando a alarmarse.

-Upsi-se disculpó Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa de inocencia en su rostro.

Las chicas comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro sumamente alarmadas, todavía no terminaban y una de las invitadas de honor ya había llegado, por lo que Twilight puso un poco de orden, calmo a sus amigas y les dijo que siguieran con el plan, que ella se encargaría de distraer a Sunset el mayor tiempo posible.

Sunset estuvo a punto de ingresar al negocio, cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza y Twilight apareció rápidamente-¡Sunset! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!-exclamo sonriendo nerviosa.

Sunset se quedó confundida por la actitud de la chica-Pues…tú me citaste aquí… ¿recuerdas?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah…es cierto! ¡Qué tonta soy!-exclamo Twilight con una gran vergüenza en su rostro-¡Pero…las demás aun no llegan! ¿Qué te parece si caminamos un poco por los alrededores mientras las esperamos?-.

-Ok…pero… ¿no sería mejor esperarlas aquí donde acordamos reunirnos?-pregunto Sunset cada vez más extrañada por la actitud de su amiga.

-¡Si…pero…pero…es que hace un día sumamente agradable, creo que sería bueno que camináramos un poco para abrir el apetito!-expreso Twilight con una sonrisa bastante tensa en su rostro.

Sunset solo se le quedo viendo a su amiga sin saber que pensar, pero finalmente accedió-Ok, andando-acepto.

Twilight suspiro aliviada y se retiró junto con su amiga, mientras discretamente les daba una señal a las demás para que continuaran, rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar, si Sunset ya había llegado, entonces era posible que Celestia estuviera en camino y no podían perder más el tiempo, debían darse prisa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Damocles**

Un par de gritos desgarradores se escucharon en la prisión, captando la atención de todos los prisioneros, Arthur había levantado los pocos muebles que tenía en su celda y los lanzo contra la pared con fuerza, estrello una silla contra el suelo repetidamente, lanzo su cama por los aires y comenzó a golpear las paredes con furia, mientras comenzaba a llorar, Aqualad solo observaba eso en silencio y sin saber qué hacer ni que decir.

Diana estaba igual que Arthur, solo que ella cayó al suelo, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, víctima de un terrible dolor que estaba sintiendo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, Batman le había dicho que su pueblo había sido destruido por las Tinieblas, al igual que el pueblo de Arthur.

-¡No…no…no…no…! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tiene que ser un error!-grito Diana estática.

-No hay error, lamentablemente es la verdad-expreso Batman con seriedad, su pueblo y su gente fueron destruidos por el Ejército de las Tinieblas mientras nos encontrábamos defendiendo el Páramo-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?-cuestiono Diana con lágrimas en sus ojos-¡Toda mi gente! ¡Todas mis hermanas!-.

-Lo lamento-dijo Batman dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a retirarse.

-¡Bruno!-llamo Diana, pero Batman no se detuvo-¡Bruno espera! ¡Por favor espera!-suplicaba, pero Batman la ignoro-¡BRUNO!-.

El Caballero de la Noche paso al lado de Aqualad, quien también decidió dejar solo a Arthur, el cual siguió golpeando la dura pared de su celda hasta que sus puños comenzaron a sangrar, John los estaba esperando en la entrada del elevador, mientras los gritos de Diana llamando a Batman aún se escuchaban.

-Eso pudo salir mejor-señalo Aqualad.

-Cumplimos con darles la noticia, ya no tenemos ninguna responsabilidad con ellos-señalo Batman-¿Cómo te fue con Shayera?-.

-No sabría decirte-respondió John con cierto tono de decepción en su voz-supongo que puedo decir que el encuentro fue tal como me imagine que sería, pero al menos ya vine a verla, así que eso fue una victoria-.

-Bien, necesitamos estar completamente atentos a lo que se avecina, el momento del encuentro final con Drago se acerca, puede ocurrir en cualquier momento y hay que estar preparados-expreso Batman.

-¿Crees que haya una oportunidad para vencerlo?-pregunto Aqualad.

Batman no respondió de inmediato, permaneció en silencio un momento-Siempre hay esperanza y nosotros tenemos siete esperanzas-señalo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a John y a Aqualad con una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros, Batman sí que había cambiado un poco desde que comenzó a entrenar a esas chicas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Twilight y Sunset caminaron por el parque alrededor de Sugar Cube Corner, la peli violeta siempre atenta a su teléfono, esperando el mensaje que le indicara que ya podían volver, mientras caminaban, Sunset soltó un suspiro lleno de melancolía y un poco de resignación, ese hecho capto la atención total de Twilight.

-Sunset ¿está todo bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Escucha Twilight…sé que me citaste aquí para darme una respuesta…y creo saber cuál es…-dijo con una sonrisa de resignación y tristeza-sé que para ti no soy más que una amiga…pero…realmente…esperaba…poder ser algo más para ti, como lo eres para mí-.

Twilight miraba a Sunset, la cual se veía muy cabizbaja y resignada, aunque en medio de esas dos expresiones se mostraba una gran tristeza, Sunset quiso continuar hablando, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Twilight se echó sobre ella y abrazándola por el cuello, junto sus labios con los de la peli fuego, besándola posesivamente, ante aquella acción, Sunset solo pudo abrir sus ojos de golpe, mientras procesaba todo lo que estaba pasando, por cierto… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué coños estaba pasando? Twilight la estaba… ¿besando? ¡Por todos los Dioses y por la Presencia misma! ¡Twilight la estaba besando! ¡La estaba besando!

Cuando finalmente pudo reacciono, Sunset rodeo la cintura de la peli violeta con sus brazos para atraerla más a ella, ambas disfrutando del dulce contacto, ninguna de las dos quería dejar de besarse, era la sensación más agradable y dulce que habían sentido en toda su vida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Fábrica de Pasteles Payaso Feliz**

Una fábrica que queda abandonada después de un pequeño accidente ocurrido hacia algunos años, ahora era la nueva guarida del Guasón y como la fábrica se encontraba muy lejos de la ciudad, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen podía estar seguro de que cierto Caballero de la Noche no se aparecería en cualquier momento por una de las ventanas haciendo una entrada heroica.

-¡Ya hemos estado inactivos mucho tiempo! ¿Qué tanto estamos esperando Guasón?-gruño Jaspe.

-Tranquila mi estimada Gema sin nariz, estamos preparando todo para el gran momento-respondió el Guasón, cuando el sonido de un auto llamo su atención-¡Oh! ¡Mis invitados ya llegaron!-expreso con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La puerta fue abierta por Gazahm y Croc apareció, acompañado por el Pingüino, Riddler y Dos Caras, el trío de villanos miraba confundido al Guasón, esperando saber los motivos por los cuales el Guasón los había convocado, pero fueran los motivos que tuviera, sabían una cosa, no serían nada agradables.

-¡Hola amigos míos! ¡Qué gusto ver que hayan aceptado mi invitación a tomar el té!-declaro el Guasón riéndose-¡Ok! Eso sonó más del estilo del pobre Jervis, que vive obsesionado con el País de las Maravillas-expreso riéndose.

-Basta Guasón, dinos ahora mismo que es lo que quieres exactamente-dijo el Pingüino.

-¿Para qué nos mandaste llamar?-pregunto Dos Caras con su moneda en la mano.

-Supongo que tienes pensado hacer un nuevo y gran espectáculo para toda la ciudad, especialmente para él ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Dos Caras.

El Guasón solo sonrió de manera siniestra-Oh no se equivocan, tengo pensado organizar una gran festividad para nuestro querido Rey Murciélago, pero primero necesito la ayuda del obispo, el estratega y el juez de Gótica-expreso el Guasón señalando al Pingüino, Riddler y Dos Caras al tiempo que mencionaba esos cargos-pero no será solo para él, ya que también es para la nueva Reina de Gótica y sus queridas princesas, oh sí, será una fiesta que nadie olvidara nunca-sentencio con una sonrisa siniestra.

El Guasón solo pudo romper en carcajadas, mientras los demás criminales lo miraban sin saber que pensar, aunque cuando se trataba del Guasón, tratar de entender sus planes era como tratar de descifrar un acertijo sin respuesta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight y Sunset seguían besándose, hasta que la falta de aire finalmente las hizo separarse, sus rostros estaban sumamente sonrojados, aunque en Sunset había una gran sorpresa, misma que poco a poco, fue reemplazada por una enorme sonrisa, su corazón latió a mil por horas y no podía dejar de mirar a la chica de sus sueños.

-¡Twilight! ¿Eso significa que…?-Sunset no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que temía a la respuesta.

Twilight, al no poder responder con palabras, movió la cabeza de arriba abajo frenéticamente, dándole la respuesta que necesitaba, cuando finalmente pudo decir algunas palabras-Si…Sunset…si… ¡Mil veces sí!-.

Sunset sintió deseos de llorar al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de Twilight, sonriendo con mucha alegría y con lágrimas que bañaba su rostro, Sunset volvió a besar los labios de su adorada genio, Twilight no tardo en corresponder el beso, ninguna de las dos quería volver a separarse, disfrutando de aquel dulce contacto que pudo haber seguido para siempre, pero…

El sonido de un celular provoco que ambas se separaran, era el teléfono de Twilight y por mucho que Sunset podían sentirse sumamente molesta por haber sido interrumpida de esa forma, tal vez podría tratarse de Batman, pero cuando Twilight vio el número, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Pinkie Pie, provocando una sonrisa en Sunset, misma que desapareció cuando Twilight contesto y se separó de ella.

Sunset pudo escuchar como Twilight decía algunas palabras al teléfono, para finalmente colgar-Muy bien Sunset, tenemos que volver a Sugar Cube Corner, las demás ya llegaron-dijo tomándola de la mano.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?-pregunto Sunset haciendo un puchero-¿Por qué no nos quedamos un poco más aquí para seguir disfrutando de nuestros labios?-pregunto seductoramente.

El rostro de Twilight se volvió rojo con violencia-Créeme…nada me gustaría más, pero nuestras amigas nos están esperando-antes de que Sunset pudiera reprochar, Twilight la tomo de la mano y se la llevo casi a rastras.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sugar Cube Corner**

Cuando arribaron al trabajo de Pinkie Pie, Sunset se sorprendió de ver ahí a la comisionada Celestial y a la directora Luna, a quienes Twilight saludo con mucho respeto, Sunset solo les dio un saludo formal.

-Qué bueno que haya podido venir comisionada-agradeció Twilight.

-Tengo algo de tiempo, por suerte las cosas han estado muy calmadas tras el ataque del Maestro de Música-explico Celestia.

-Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando? Entremos-indico Twilight sonriéndole, Sunset no comprendía que estaba pasando exactamente, su mente aun no lograba descifrar que pasaba.

Cuando finalmente ingresaron a la casa, las chicas comenzaron a tocar una música que hizo tic en la mente de Sunset, al tiempo que a su mente llegaba un dulce recuerdo, Celestia también se quedó muda al reconocer la canción, ya que era la misma que le solía cantar a su hija antes de que desapareciera.

 **(Nota: la canción es una parte de la canción "Libéranos" del "Príncipe de Egipto")**

Twilight subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar la letra de la canción, Celestia no tardo en cantarla también, sorprendiendo a Sunset, quien se quedó muda ante aquel recuerdo que vino de golpe a su mente.

 **Calla…mi niña**

 **No hay que llorar**

 **Duerme y sueña feliz**

 **Siempre tú debes mi arrullo llevar**

 **Así yo estaré**

 **Junto a ti**

Sunset miro fijamente a Celestia, quien al sentir la mirada de la chica, la miro algo extrañada-¿Ocurre algo Sunset?-pregunto con gentileza.

-¿Dónde escucho esa canción?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Es una canción que le cantaba a mi hija para que durmiera-explico Celestia con una sonrisa cabizbaja al recordar eso.

De pronto, una carpeta cayó de la nada, aterrizando a los pies de Celestia, quien extrañada se agacho para recogerla, las chicas también se quedaron confundidas, ya que eso no era parte del plan, fue cuando se dieron cuenta que oculto entre las sombras del local, se encontraba Batman, quien se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

Celestia se agacho para recoger la carpeta y al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono sorprendida.

Sunset miro el contenido de la carpeta, eran fotos que tenía guardada en la mansión, fotos de ella cuando era bebé y niña, hasta el último año que estuvo con sus padres adoptivos-Soy yo… ¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-Pero esta bebé…-Celestia tomo la foto, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-es…mi bebé…mi hija…-Celestia volteo a ver a Sunset, quien retrocedió impactada-Sunset…tú…eres…-Celestia acerco su mano a la mejilla de Sunset, quien no podía hacer movimiento alguno-mi hija… ¡Tú eres mi hija! ¡Mi hija! ¡Hija mía!-grito con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándola con fuerza-¡Después de tantos años! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi hija!-.

Luna se llevó las manos a la boca, sintiendo también deseos de llorar al ver que su sobrina finalmente había aparecido, después de tantos años, por fin podía verla de nuevo, Tenma solo se quedó mudo, él solo sabía que aquella fiesta iba a ser para celebrar a Applejack y a Rainbow, nunca se imaginó semejante bomba noticiara.

Sunset se quedó petrificada, sin saber cómo reaccionar, Celestia era su madre, su verdadera madre, sin saber qué hacer, solo pudo corresponder el abrazo, mientras comenzaba a llorar, no había más que pudiera hacer, ni siquiera sabía lo que debía hacer ahora, Celestia continuo llorando con tremenda alegría, mientras las chicas observaban todo con sonrisas conmovidas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Twilight ha revelado sus sentimientos por Sunset, quien a su vez se ha reencontrado con su madre biológica, una inmensa alegría ha llegado a ambas, pero…"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **PARA LOS FANS**

 **ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES CUAL FIC LES GUSTARIA QUE CONTINUARA DESPUES DE ESTE, AQUÍ LES PRESENTO DOS OPCIONES:**

 **1.- EL TORNEO DE PODER DE ZENO SAMA**

 **2.- UN NUEVO FIC QUE SERA UN CROSSOVER ENTRE EQUESTRIA GIRLS Y YUGIOH**

 **ESCOJAN A SU FAVORITO**

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _finalmente Twilight se ha confesado a Sunset y la ha reunido con su madre, aunque Sunset aún no asimila lo que acaba de pasar, especialmente por semejante verdad que acaba de descubrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _ni siquiera Garnet puede ver quien será el ganador de esa batalla, solo sabe que deberán estar ahí para enfrentarse a Drago cuando llegue el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y no solo Drago, ya que como acabas de ver, el Guasón también está preparando algo para divertirse antes del comienzo del gran torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _y tampoco hay que olvidar al Guasón, quien ya tiene preparada una nueva sorpresa para el Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _a veces le toca sufrir del complejo de Napoleón, solo que él no quiere dominar el mundo, simplemente le molesta que lo consideren tierno y lindo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _pues Sunset tuvo una reacción lógica, de completo shock, ya que nunca se esperó semejante revelación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _finalmente Twilight ha correspondido sus sentimientos por Sunset y la ha reunido con su madre, pero…el Guasón se aproxima una vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, de una gran felicidad paso a un estado en que no sabe cómo actuar ni que pensar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Picapiedra:** _ok, muchas gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues espero que ahora si ya sepas que decir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _aunque Sunset se puso muy feliz cuando Twilight correspondió sus sentimientos, ahora no sabe que pensar ante la nueva verdad que le acaban de dar y para colmo, el Guasón se acerca otra vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _se avecinan tiempos sumamente oscuros, comenzando con una nueva maniobra del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Twilight correspondió a Sunset y ahora la peli fuego no sabe que pensar ante el hecho de saber quién es su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _el Combate Mortal está cada vez más cerca, al igual que el regreso de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _finalmente la alegría de Sunset de ser correspondida ha llegado, pero ahora no sabe que pensar ante la revelación sobre su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _eso es cierto, pero recuerda que a Celestia le negaron la posibilidad de criar a Sunset, ya que la robaron de sus brazos cuando era una pequeña bebé. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _si lo dices por la visión de Garnet puedes estar muy seguro de eso y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _honestamente…esa historia siempre me ha revuelto el cerebro, definitivamente los viajes en el tiempo sirven para eso y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _es una muy alta posibilidad, ya que se supone que las Tropas de Orgullo son seres que no soportan los actos como esos, me habría gustado verlos poner en su lugar al cobarde de Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pues ya lo viste y vaya que tuvo que ser así, pues se avecina una gran tormenta de la mano del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, desafortunadamente, cierto psicópata también tiene pensado hacer su propia celebración para Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _de cualquier forma, no se puede confiar ni en Freezer ni en Cell, ya que Cell comparte las células de Freezer y eso hace que también sea una pésima opción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _pues se vino todo como una bomba, aunque ahora se avecina otra y más peligrosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pues Scorpio siempre fue mi jugador estrella, desde mi primer juego de MK, creo que por eso lo he agarrado mucho desde entonces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _no creo que pueda hacer algo para evitarse eso, porque aunque le teme a Bills, su odio hacia Goku debe ser mucho mayor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _Alfred siempre estará ahí cuando lo necesiten, eso es algo seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _si querían pedirle ayuda a alguien del otro mundo, Paikuhan habría sido una mejor opción que Freezer por muchas razones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _desgraciadamente, el Guasón está aquí para recordárselas, especialmente ahora que lanzo otro ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _no me extraña, aunque Rose hizo algo terrible por proteger a la Tierra, fue irresponsable de su parte creer que eso no afectaría a Steven. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, desafortunadamente, el Guasón también ha vuelto a las andadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _pues Sunset paso de sentir una gran alegría al verse correspondida a sentirse sumamente impactada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues para Sunset fue realmente un gran golpe y ciertamente no sabe cómo reaccionar, aunque estaba feliz de verse correspondida, ahora está en un estado de shock. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pero aun así, confiar en Freezer no es algo sabio, realmente es como meterse a la boca del lobo voluntariamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _realmente esa saga no me gusto para nada, fue demasiado aburrida, patética y sin sentido, no se le compara en nada a la saga de Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _me pregunto qué hará Bills para evitar algo como eso, ya que dudo que a Goku se le ocurra algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Egde Hell Razor:** _finalmente Twilight correspondió sus sentimientos, pero para Sunset hubo un gran golpe emocional. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _ahora que Twilight finalmente confeso sus sentimientos y le revelo la verdad a Sunset, desgraciadamente, el Guasón está preparando un nuevo ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _solo que él tiene miles de años, por el momento se avecina un nuevo ataque del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _Garnet vio la batalla que pronto comenzara, pero no pudo ver como terminaría ni quien ganaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _WarGreymon, Omnimon, Beelzemon, Gallantmon e Imperialdramon, en ese orden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _para Celestia fue una gran alegría, pero Sunset no sabe que pensar ni que reaccionar en esos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pues ya viste lo que acaba de pasar, Twilight y sus amigas las han reunido, pero Sunset no sabe cómo reaccionar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Picapiedra, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, AndrosValgreen4, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Valentín D4C, Iron Mario, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, FreedomGundam96, Espadachín de la Luz, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	67. Celebracion de Locura Primera Parte

" _ **Finalmente, Twilight correspondió los sentimientos de Sunset y aunque ambas no definieron su relación, no hizo falta para saber que a partir de ese momento todo cambiaria para ellas, en ese momento, Pinkie Pie las llamo para que volvieran a Sugar Cube Corner y al llegar a ese lugar, se encontraron con la comisionada Celestia y su hermana, al directora Luna, logrando así un nuevo éxito, pues finalmente, Celestia ha encontrado a su adorada hija, Sunset Shimmer ¿Qué es lo que cambiara ahora en la valiente heroína? Mientras tanto, quien estuvo inactivo por un tiempo, ha maquinado un nuevo plan para la ciudad, para Batman y su familia, un plan que involucra al Pingüino, Riddler y Dos Caras ¿Qué será lo que está planeando ese psicópata tan peligroso?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= 2qCdnBlpaXY**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 67**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 67 Celebración de Locura**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Fábrica de Pasteles**

Los hombres del Guasón cargaron todo lo que necesitaban en varios camiones de la empresa, siendo monitoreados por los tenientes del Guasón, es decir, Jaspe, Gazahm, P'Lin, Ming Huang y Croc, ya faltaba poco para que comenzara la gran celebración, por lo que Harley fue a avisarle a su queridito.

-Cariño, estamos…-Harley se calló cuando escucho la tétrica voz del demonio que resucito a su payasito.

-Estamos listos para comenzar con nuestro plan, será una buena oportunidad para tener una noche de diversión con nuestro afamado Rey Murciélago antes del gran torneo-informo el Guasón sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-"Normalmente no me importan tus juegos con el Caballero de la Noche, pero ya que el torneo está cada vez más cerca quiero asegurarme de que no hagas nada que pueda arruinar todo el evento, necesito que se lleve a cabo para poder liberarme y comenzar con mi verdadero plan"-expreso Drago.

-No se preocupe, le aseguro que lo de esta noche será un acto sumamente divertido y estoy seguro que hará que Batsy y sus Bati Mascotas ansíen más que nunca el Combate Mortal-aseguro el Guasón riéndose.

-"Bien"-.

-Y ya que hablamos de ese evento ¿Qué ha pensado sobre mi pequeña propuesta para uno de los combates?-pregunto el Guasón poniendo una sonrisa siniestra.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Drago se rio de manera siniestra, una risa que erizo la piel de Harley y provoco que temblara muerta de miedo-"Ciertamente es bastante ambiciosa Guasón, pero realmente considero que será un combate muy divertido, especialmente por quienes quieres que participen en el mismo"-reconoció Drago-"muy bien, aceptare ese combate como parte del torneo"-.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá! ¡Si esas chiquillas logran vencer a los guerreros de los Maestros Oscuros, Batman y sus futuros compañeros no tendrán oportunidad contra él!-expreso el Guasón sonriendo siniestramente.

-"Por tu bien así lo espero"-advirtió Drago desapareciendo de la vista del Guasón.

Una vez que la imagen de Drago desapareció, Harley finalmente se armó de valor e ingreso al lugar-Cariño, ya estamos listos para comenzar con el plan-informo tratando de mostrarse tranquila.

El Guasón volteo a verla con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-Muy bien Harley, es hora de comenzar con la diversión, el momento de que toda la Bati Familia se reúna para la cena-sentencio el Guasón sonriendo con mucha crueldad en su rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sugar Cube Corner**

Celestia aun abrazaba a Sunset, la cual estaba rígida, completamente en shock por semejante revelación, apenas acababa de recibir una noticia maravillosa, que sus sentimientos por Twilight eran correspondidos y que finalmente sería su novia, para ahora pasar una revelación que la dejo completamente en shock.

Al sentir tan tenso el cuerpo de Sunset, poco a poco, Celestia se separó de ella y la miro-¿Sunset? ¿Está todo bien?-pregunto con preocupación.

Sunset reacciono un poco y alzo la vista hacia Celestia, cuyos ojos brillaban con genuina preocupación por ella-Yo…no…no lo sé…es decir…todo esto…yo…no sé qué pensar…tal vez…este equivocada…yo…-.

-Sunset, sé que es difícil de creer, pero mi corazón me dice que es cierto, tú eres la hija que me arrebataron hace tantos años, siempre soñé con este momento, con finalmente encontrarte…-Celestia comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Todos los que atestiguaban ese momento permanecían en silencio, esperando cualquier cosa de Sunset, pero la peli violeta se veía en un estado de shock del que no parecía que fuera a salir pronto, finalmente, se separó un poco de Celestia y con una mirada algo asustada miro a la mujer, la cual aún mantenía sus brazos abiertos hacia ella.

-Yo…yo… ¡Necesito tiempo!-exclamo saliendo corriendo del lugar.

Celestia intento seguirla, pero Luna la detuvo, cuando su hermana la miro, se dio cuenta de que Luna tenía razón, todo eso era demasiado impactante para Sunset, así que sería buena idea que estuviera sola en esos momentos, pero sus amigas no pensaban lo mismo y salieron en su búsqueda, claro que dejando a sus respectivos hermanitos seguros en el lugar.

De pronto, el teléfono de Celestia sonó y la comisionada lo miro, era el número de Bullock-Adelante Bullock ¿Qué? ¡Voy para allá!-exclamo con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Luna sorprendida y preocupada por el cambio drástico de su hermana mayor.

-Hay problemas en la ciudad, el Guasón volvió, tengo que ir cuanto antes a los cuarteles, quédate aquí y mantén segura a estos chicos, si Sunset y las demás vuelven diles que no salgan de aquí por ningún motivo ¿entendiste?-indico Celestia.

-Puedes contar conmigo hermana-aseguro Luna, Celestia le sonrió con gratitud y abandono el local con rapidez, aunque no quería hacerlo, ya que aún sentía que debía hablar con su hija ahora que se reencontraron, pero como comisionada no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el lunático más peligroso de todos rondaba de nuevo por las calles.

Tenma escucho toda la conversación, así que rápidamente opto por salir del lugar con discreción para ir a ayudar al Caballero de la Noche y a sus discípulas, después de todo, cuando se trataba del Guasón, la ayuda nunca estaba de más, especialmente si planeaba hacerle a Gótica lo mismo que a Metrópolis, aunque vaya que no le agrado la idea de tener que dejar a Apple Bloom en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando las chicas finalmente encontraron a Sunset, esta estaba sentada con su espalda recargada en un árbol, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas y sin moverse ni un poco, Twilight se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, colocando una mano en el hombro de su ahora novia.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sunset?-pregunto Twilight con mucha preocupación en su rostro.

Sunset no respondió de inmediato, permaneció en silencio por algunos minutos, pero finalmente se armó de valor para ver a sus amigas y sonreír un poco-Yo…simplemente no puedo creerlo…Celestia… ¿mi madre? ¿Mi verdadera madre?-.

-Si, a todas nos costó creerlo cuando Batman nos lo dijo-soltó Pinkie Pie sin darse cuenta, provocando que las chicas se alarmaran.

-¿Qué? ¿Batman lo sabía y no me lo dijo?-cuestiono sorprendida y algo indignada.

-Él…no creía que le hubieras creído si te lo decía y si no lo descubrías por tu propia cuenta-explico Twilight lo mejor que pudo.

Sunset solo bufo con enfado-Él siempre es así ¡Ah!-grito con frustración-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Todos estos años me pregunte porque motivos mi madre biológica me había abandonado, mis padres nunca me dijeron nada de ella y ahora descubro que me separaron de ella! ¡No sé qué pensar! ¿Acaso mis padres no me adoptaron? ¿Me compraron a una banda de roba chicos? ¿Cuál es la verdad realmente? ¿Cómo fue que termine con ellos y separada de Celestia?-grito con furia.

Las chicas miraron a su amiga con preocupación, fue cuando Twilight la abrazo con fuerza, Sunset solo se dejó abrazar, la cercanía de Twilight siempre le traía mucha paz y pensar que todo había comenzado cuando estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida de Clark en esos momentos.

-No importa como haya pasado-dijo Twilight-lo importante es que ellos te amaron como a su hija, tuviste un hogar lleno de amor, tal vez el modo en que llegaste a sus vidas no fue el mejor, pero siempre tuviste el amor de dos padres y ahora tienes la oportunidad de tenerlo de nuevo, el amor de una madre, tu verdadera madre-Twilight tomo el rostro de Sunset entre sus manos para que la viera a los ojos-yo vi cuantas veces la comisionada Celestia lloro, cuantas veces añoro poder tenerte entre sus brazos, abrazarte, besarte y decirte cuanto te amaba, muchas veces la vi melancólica cuando las madres y entre ellas incluyo a la mía, nos llevaban a la escuela y ella no podía hacer eso, ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad Sunset y pase lo que pase, no estarás sola-aseguro sonriéndole.

Sunset no resistió y abrazo con fuerza a Twilight-No sé qué haría sin ti-reconoció con una sonrisa que la hacía sentir un poco patética por ser tan dependiente de Twilight, pero por alguna razón, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Me alegra ver que ya te sientes un poco mejor en ese aspecto-dijo Rarity interviniendo en la conversación.

-Gracias, aunque honestamente…no sé qué haré con Bruno…es decir…he vivido mucho tiempo con él y no solo como su protegida…él…se ha convertido en un padre para mí-reconoció Sunset cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza ante la idea de separarse del Caballero de la Noche

Twilight la miro con profunda preocupación y algo de tristeza, ya que Batman también temía eso, peor el Caballero de la Noche quería lo mejor para la peli fuego, las demás también se quedaron con expresiones preocupadas, Fluttershy quiso decir algo, pero Pinkie Pie se adelantó.

-¡Lo tengo!-grito asustando a todas-¡Tengo la solución perfecta para todo esto! ¡Es tan simple que no puedo creer que no hayamos pensado en ella antes!-grito con mucha fuerza.

-¿Podrías decirlo y no gritarlo?-pregunto Applejack tapándose las orejas.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Pinkie Pie con otra de sus singulares y tiernas sonrisas, definitivamente era difícil quitarle esa sonrisa del rostro.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Rainbow mirando a Pinkie Pie.

-¿Y bien qué?-pregunto Pinkie Pie ladeando la cabeza un poco.

-¿Cuál es tu idea para solucionar el problema de Sunset?-pregunto Rainbow achicando los ojos, mientras Rarity y Fluttershy se reían de manera divertida.

-¡Ah sí! ¿Qué tal si hacemos que Bruno y la comisionada Celestia se casen?-pregunto con una ENORME sonrisa en el rostro, mientras a todo el grupo de amigas se le aparecía un signo de interrogación en la cabeza-¡De ese modo tendrás un padre y una madre otra vez, una familia completa! Qué envidia-dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo con algo de tristeza.

El grupo miro a su amiga con preocupación, pero Sunset opto por cambiar rápidamente la conversación-No creo que esa sea una solución Pinkie-señalo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Pinkie confundida.

-Porque estamos hablando de Batman, ya sabes, el lobo solitario que apenas y tolera estar en esta manada-señalo Applejack.

-Alfred lo ha dicho, nunca le ha ido muy bien cuando trata de tener una familia tradicional-señalo Fluttershy.

-Y él mismo lo dijo, no puede tener una familia así, ya que su destino es ser Batman para siempre-reafirmo Sunset.

-Vaya, ahora parece que ser Batman es más una maldición que una bendición-dijo Rainbow llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca.

-Pues…si te lo pones a pensar, realmente eso es, ya que sus inicios fueron trágicos, no ha tenido relaciones muy duraderas, dos de sus hijos murieron, una de sus hijas quedo paralitica, otro de su hijo se volvió un mini Guasón y el otro lo traiciono…si, parece que ser Batman también implica no tener familia-acepto Pinkie Pie.

-Al menos nos tiene a nosotras-les recordó Rarity tratando se sonar positiva, hecho que pareció funcionar, ya que sus amigas se sintieron mejor tras escuchar eso, pero Sunset las devolvió a la realidad.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasara cuando nos alejemos de él?-pregunto con seriedad, ya que ahora tenía algo que podría separarla del Caballero de la Noche, el grupo de amigas se vio entre sí sin saber que responder.

De pronto, los comunicadores de las 7 Virtudes sonaron y Twilight respondió-¿Qué pasa Alfred?-pregunto Twilight.

-"Disculpe señorita Sparkle, pero parece que hay problemas en el centro de la ciudad y el señor Díaz me ha pedido que les avise que vayan hacía ya cuando antes, ya que la situación parece estar saliéndose de control"-informo Alfred.

-¿El centro de la ciudad? Pero ni hemos escuchado…-una explosión se escuchó justo en el momento en que Twilight comenzó a decir eso.

-Parece que si es algo serio-dijo Rainbow viendo hacia el lugar de la explosión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los habitantes de Gótica huían aterrados de varios delincuentes que tenían puestas las máscaras de payasos, yendo montados en caballos, motocicletas o camionetas, todos iban armados y no dudaban en disparar o lanzar granadas contra los ciudadanos inocentes.

-¡Esto es un recordatorio para todos los putos ciudadanos de Gótica! ¡Esta ciudad le pertenece al Guasón!-declaro uno de los payasos, recibiendo un disparo en la cabeza, precisamente del Guasón.

-Te equivocas pendejo, yo solo soy el leal bufón de la corte, el verdadero Rey de Gótica pronto llegara, asegúrense de darle el mensaje, iré a preparar el castillo para la llegada del rey-indico el Guasón subiendo a otro vehículo y retirándose del lugar.

-¡Ya escucharon al jefe!-grito otro de los matones y todos comenzaron a disparar para atraer la atención del Caballero de la Noche, quien no tardó en aparecer.

Batman salto sobre varios criminales, golpeándolos con fuerza en la cara, para luego lanzar sus Bati Boomerangs contra otros y desarmarlos, justo cuando uno se disponía a lanzarle una granada, una figura salió de las sombras y lo pateo por la espalda, derribándolo y dejándolo en el suelo.

-Hola Batman, veo que llegue a tiempo-dijo As.

-No esperaba verte aquí-reconoció Batman con voz seria y tranquila, para luego golpear a un sujeto que trato de atacarlo por la espalda.

-¡Y supongo que tampoco me esperabas a mí!-grito Freedom apareciendo y dándole varias patadas a varios criminales más.

-La verdad no-respondió Batman con seriedad, para luego sujetar a dos sujetos más y estrellar sus cabezas uno contra otros.

Los criminales con máscara de payasos volvieron a aparecer y prepararon sus armas para disparar, pero entonces, las Hijas de la Noche hicieron acto de aparición, uniéndose a la batalla junto con su maestro y los otros dos héroes, todos listos para comenzar la batalla.

-Tardaron en llegar-expreso Batman con su tono de voz sumamente serio que siempre lo caracterizaba.

-Lo siento, estaba tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Celestia era mi madre y que tú lo descubriste desde hacía tiempo-respondió Sunset con un poco de desdén.

-¿Qué está planeando el Guasón esta vez?-pregunto Twilight golpeando a uno de los matones del susodicho.

-¡Aun no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea debemos detenerlo antes de que logrea algo!-expreso Batman, cuando su atención se fijó en uno de los matones-¡Mantengan ocupados al resto de la escoria, yo iré por respuestas!-indico Batman y el Caballero de la Noche se lanzó tras su presa.

El delincuente disparaba a diestra y siniestra, cuando la sombra de Batman lo cubrió, para cuando puedo apuntarle, este ya estaba sobre él, comenzando a golpearlo con fuerza, el valiente murciélago le quito la máscara, descubriendo que se trataba de un muchacho que no debía tener más de 19 años, un malviviente que se dedicaba a la venta y consumo de drogas, alguien que sería fácil de intimidar.

-¿Qué está tramando el Guasón? ¡Dímelo y te aseguro que solo llegaras al hospital con esos golpes que te acabo de dar!-advirtió Batman.

-¡Yo…no lo sé…lo juro! ¡Ese loco nunca nos dice nada, solo estoy con él porque nos prometió un buen producto!-grito el muchacho, pero Batman solo lo levanto con fuerza, los pies del muchacho quedaron colgados y su rostro se llenó de terror.

-Si me dices lo que necesito saber entonces no te lastimare mucho, pero si no lo haces, lo haré de manera que no puedas volver a caminar en más de un año-sentencio Batman.

El muchacho sudo mucho, sabía que Batman no mentía en ese aspecto, por lo que tuvo que decirle todo lo sabía, aunque desconocía por completo el plan del Guasón, sabía dónde se encontraba en esos momentos, en el Asilo de Arkahm, el Caballero de la Noche solo entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso.

Al mismo tiempo, las Hijas de la Noche usaron sus armas para detener a los hombres del Guasón, mientras que As y Freedom hacían lo mismo con el resto de las tropas de aquel lunático, los que quedaron rápidamente emprendieron la huida.

-¡Tras ellos!-indico Twilight.

-¡No!-exclamo Batman, captando la atención de todo el grupo, al tiempo que todas las miradas caían sobre él-tenemos otro pez que atrapar, el Guasón se encuentra en Arkahm, no sé qué está tramando, pero lo mejor será ir a detenerlo antes de que sea tarde-.

-Pero ¿Qué hacemos con esos otros criminales? No podemos dejarlos que anden a sus anchas por toda la ciudad-expreso Applejack.

-Y no lo haremos, por eso quiero que As, Freedom y otros de nuestros asociados se encarguen de ellos mientras nosotros vamos a Arkahm-indico Batman con seriedad.

Nadie pudo discutir con la indicación de Batman, después de todo, cuando se trataba del Guasón, lo mejor era ir por él antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, mucha gente podría morir por causa de ese psicópata, así que las Hijas de la Noche asintieron ante la indicación de su maestro.

-Puedes confiar en nosotros Batman-aseguro Freedom.

As se acercó al Caballero de la Noche y lo miro con expresión seria-Tienes que detenerlo, pase lo que pase, debes detenerlo y evitar que más inocentes caigan por culpa de ese enfermo-.

-No te preocupes, que eso es algo que no pienso seguir permitiendo-aseguro Batman y dándose la vuelta, se marchó con su equipo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **DPGC**

Celestia ya estaba afuera del cuartel de policías, estuvo a punto de ingresar, pero ni siquiera había bajado del auto cuando su mente se vio iluminada por una idea, todo esto no era más que una distracción, el Guasón siempre lanzaba ataques para atraer a Batman y luego lo llevaba al verdadero escenario del conflicto.

Ahí estaba la clave, el escenario donde el Guasón quería que fuera su nueva batalla con Batman, la comisionada comenzó a pensar en todos los posibles escenarios que pudiera escoger el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen para tener otro encuentro con Batman y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al comprender donde podía ser ese lugar.

Rápidamente, encendió su auto y puso marcha hacia el Asilo de Arkahm, dejando marcados los neumáticos de su coche en el asfalto, mientras deseaba poder volver con vida para seguir disfrutando de la alegría que sentía al volver a estar con su adorada hija una vez más.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Zona Fantasma**

Aquella dimensión a la que eran enviados los criminales más peligrosos del universo, muchos de ellos enviados por Superman, antes de que se convirtieran en un tirano a la altura del General Zod, quien tras la caída del Hombre de Acero volvió a ser encerrado en esa prisión, fue cuando un destello de luz apareció y de este emergió Umbra, acompañada por Amazu.

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de venir a este lugar-gruño la maligna fantasma.

-Deberías sentirte como en casa-señalo Amazu acomodándose las gafas-después de todo, eres una de los pocos seres en todos los 12 Universos que puede venir a esta dimensión-.

-Y me extraña que hayas querido venir, a propósito ¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando? ¿No me digas que quieres liberar a ese inútil del General Zod, junto con su gorila y su puta?-pregunto Umbra divertida.

-No realmente, vinimos a buscar a alguien más-respondió Amazu-alguien que dará una de las batallas más divertidas en el Combate Mortal o por lo menos, eso es lo que el amo desea que pase-Amazu y Umbra flotaron por la Zona Fantasma, hasta que finalmente encontraron lo que habían ido a buscar-helo aquí-señalo Amazu con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Umbra miro al ser que estaban buscando y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe-¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Este es el peleador que el amo quiere que pongamos bajo el control del Guasón?-cuestiono incrédula.

-Efectivamente, la voluntad del amo debe cumplirse para que el Juicio Final comience-expreso Amazu al tiempo que su mano brillaba y envolvía a la criatura con la misma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

A bordo del Bati Móvil, el Caballero de la Noche y sus hijas se acercaban al Asilo de Arkahm, aunque Sunset quería preguntarle a Batman porque no le dijo nada sobre su madre, Twilight la convenció de que ese no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo y Sunset tuvo que reconocer que su novia tenía razón…

 _-"Novia…me encanta como suena eso"-_ pensó sonrojándose levemente.

-Oiga jefe-la voz de Rainbow saco a todos del silencio-no entiendo ¿Cómo fue que el Guasón obtuvo el control del Asilo de Arkahm?-.

-Creí que Discord se había asegurado de que cosas como esas ya no sucedieran-dijo Rarity.

-Espero que se encuentre bien-dijo Fluttershy con preocupación.

-El Guasón siempre ha sido alguien capaz de lograr que otros sigan sus retorcidos juegos, para él, todo esto no es más que eso, un juego, todo lo que hace no es más que un juego y nosotros somos piezas que él puede manejar a su antojo, eso es algo que siempre ha creído-explico Batman.

-Considerando lo que le hizo a Superman no me extraña que lo crea-dijo Applejack.

-Superman se dejó manipular fácilmente por el Guasón, lo que siempre espero que yo hiciera logro que Superman lo ejecutara, el Guasón siempre ha querido que sea yo quien termine con todo, que lo elimine de este mundo, porque sabe que al hacerlo no habrá nada que me detenga, por esa razón cuando vio que no pudo controlarme a mí como quiso…-.

-Fue por el hombre más poderoso, pero inocente del planeta-finalizo Twilight comprendiendo lo que Batman les explicaba.

-Eso es una prueba de que el poder te vuelve inocente-dijo Sunset con un leve gruñido, como siempre ocurría cada vez que hablaban de Superman, por lo que Twilight la tomo de la mano para calmarla.

Finalmente, el Bati Móvil entro a los terrenos de Arkahm y rápidamente, la Bati Family descendió del poderoso vehículo, las chicas desenvainaron sus armas y se prepararon para adentrarse al lugar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Batman las detuvo.

-Escuchen, vamos a entrar a un lugar donde el Guasón es quien hace las reglas, pase lo que pase y diga lo que diga, no dejen que entre en sus mentes, manténganse concentradas y no caigan en sus juegos o estarán perdidas-indico Batman.

Las Hijas de la Noche se vieron entre sí y asintieron-Muy bien, hagamos esto, pateémosle el trasero al Guasón-dijo Rainbow colocando su mano al frente y una a una, las chicas las juntaron con decisión.

Batman subió por las escaleras hasta la puerta de entrada y la abrió lentamente, para luego ingresar al asilo, seguido por sus leales hijas, ninguno sabía lo que iba a pasar ahí dentro, pero una cosa era clara, debían detener al Guasón a cualquier costo.

 **Continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El momento de adentrarse al territorio del Guasón ha llegado ¿Qué es lo que sucederá dentro del asilo más peligroso del mundo? ¿Y qué planes tiene el Guasón con esa misteriosa celebración?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **SOLO PUEDO DECIR ALGO DEL CAPITULO 90; REALMENTE EL UNIVERSO 10 ES MUY MACHISTA, EN SERIO Y DECIAN QUE ESTABA MAL CUANDO NO PUSE A UNA MUJER PARA EL EQUIPO DE RAMOSH Y GOWAZU, AL MENOS EL SEGUNDO APRENDIO LA LECCION POR LO DE ZAMASU Y AHORA SE AVECINA LO BUENO, AUNQUE EN SERIO, SIGO SIN CREER QUE SEA UNA BUENA IDEA QUE ELIJAN A FREEZER PARA EL TORNEO, EN SERIO, ES UN ACTO SUICIDA**

 **Y DEBO DECIR QUE ESTOY SORPRENDIDO, CREI QUE EL TORNEO IBA A GANAR, PERO EL OTRO FIC ARRAZO CON EL, REALMENTE ME TOMO POR SORPRESA, PERO BUENO, EL PUBLICO HABLO, ASI QUE ESE SERA MI SIGUIENTE FIC, DENTRO DE POCO SUBIRE UN TRAILER, BIOGRAFIAS Y DATOS PARA OC ¿O ACASO NO QUIEREN PARTICIPAR EN ESTA OCASIÓN?**

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _como viste, Sunset no sabe que pensar ante aquella verdad, realmente es algo que no puedes tomar a la ligera, después de todo, no todos los días te dicen que tu madre biológica está viva y que estuvo muy cerca de ti. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _acabas de ver el inicio del plan del Guasón, el cual incluye atraer a Batman a donde según el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen es donde rige a toda la ciudad, ahora, el Caballero de la Noche y sus hijas se dirigen a un nuevo encuentro contra él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _por ahora el Guasón no les ha dado ni un poco de tiempo, ya que tiene pensado una gran celebración. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _tratare de abordar otras cosas, pero realmente se centrara en las cartas y en el siniestro Juego de las Sombras, después de todo, es la esencia de Yugioh. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _creo que ya es una tradición, así que si pediré temas, pero será dentro de poco, ya que a este fic aún le queda mucho, después de todo, aun no comienza el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _debiste verlo en otro de mis fics donde fue a un concurso de disfraces con sus amigos y solo pudo encontrar un disfraz de conejito de su talla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _en parte sí, pero también incluirá un poco más de los Juegos de la Sombra del antiguo Egipto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _aunque madre e hija se han vuelto a reunir, el Guasón ha arruinado ese momento con un nuevo ataque y ahora espera a su gran enemigo en su territorio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por ahora ha comenzado el ataque del Guasón, mismo en el cual tendrá grandes sorpresas para Batman en su celebración. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ok, veré que eligen todos los demás, ya que de eso se trata la democracia y no porque siempre ganan políticos corruptos significa que aquí no será justo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _muy bien, veremos que dicen los demás, ya que muchos también esperan ese gran evento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _está bien llorar, quien diga que eso te hace débil o un inútil miente enormemente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _realmente me están sorprendiendo, honestamente creí que el torneo iba a arrasar con las votaciones, pero está siendo lo contrario, por ahora, el movimiento del Guasón ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente los van a necesitar, especialmente porque el Guasón quiere que Batman y sus hijas vayan a Arkahm, donde lo recibirá con una gran sorpresa, ya lo viste, todo para el Rey Murciélago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _pues si uno se pone a pensar, además de héroe, Batman es médico, psicólogo, hombre de negocios, maestro, detective, entre otras cosas, así que es posible que también se pueda incluir mensajero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _escuche sobre la misma, pero no me llama la atención, ahora las series que estoy viendo son DB Súper y la nueva de Samurái Jack, aunque últimamente no he podido verle más capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _desafortunadamente, Sunset no pudo disfrutar mucho con su madre, ya que el Guasón lanzo su nuevo ataque a la ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _esa es una pregunta que aun quedara sin resolver, ya que como viste, el Guasón lanzo otro de sus ataques. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _para él eso no es importante, lo que realmente le importa es honrar a su "rey". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _amigo…creo que debes olvidarte de la última parte, ya que Batman nunca formara una relación formal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _con el Yaoi es seguro que no va a haber, porque no me nace escribir sobre eso, pero el Yuri es bastante seguro, lo siento, pero eso es algo que a mí me encanta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _Robin Williams realmente era grande y no solo por sus películas ¿sabías que cada vez que hacía una exigía que se contratara gente de la calle y sin trabajo para que participaran como extras? Él les dio muchas oportunidades y nuevas vidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pues ya acabas de ver la invitación del Guasón para Batman y claro que el Caballero de la Noche acepto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _¿en serio? Pero si acaba de regresar…vaya, realmente eso es una pena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _la festividad del Guasón ha comenzado y ahora Batman se prepara para su nuevo encuentro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _aun así, pedirle ayuda a Freezer es realmente una mala idea, es como si Goku quisiera que lo apuñalaran por la espalda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _en parte sí, ya que habrá otros temas involucrados, como es el siniestro Juego de las Sombras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Naoto S:** _pues como ya mencione, ese fic arrasó con la votación y por eso será el que continúe después de este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y por desgracia, el Guasón se encargó de arruinar todo el momento para las chicas, comenzando su ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _de hecho va a ser realmente, duelo de cartas y Juegos de las Sombras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _exacto, así que no hay razón alguna para no pensar que Freezer no intentara algo en contra de Goku durante el torneo y la fiesta del Guasón ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _como Batman dedujo, cuando se trata del Guasón, mientras más tiempo pase inactivo es porque planea algo sumamente grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pero cualquier cosa puede pasar en los concursos, en fin, la celebración del Guasón ha comenzado y ya le dio la invitación a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y ahora ha invitado a Batman al lugar donde supuestamente es el verdadero hogar del Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _para el Guasón no hay nada mejor que el caos y siempre que tenga una batalla con Batman mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _de hecho, les espera algo peor, ya que hubo una razón por la cual Drago los resucito a ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _de hecho fue en ese mismo momento, el Guasón no tiene respeto por nada y ahora ha comenzado su celebración para honrar al Rey Murciélago de Ciudad Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _puedes estar seguro de eso, ya que el Guasón ha comenzado su ataque contra la ciudad una vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _el ataque del Guasón ha comenzado, sus planes de celebración ya se han desatado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _créeme, aun les falta algo peor, ya que Drago los revivió con un propósito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razer:** _en ese sentido creo que Bruno es un mejor Batman que Thomas, definitivamente su padre cayó a un abismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya acabas de ver lo que pasa, el Guasón ha vuelto a las andadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _creo que le perdí mucho el gusto a Broly por DB Multiverse, de hecho…ese manga me hizo odiar también a Bra, pero bueno, el ataque del Guasón ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _ciertamente aun es una amenaza y su ataque a la ciudad ha comenzado de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _su ataque ha comenzado y tiene grandes planes para la celebración. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ahora ha comenzado el ataque del Guasón y la ciudad está en caos de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _es realmente una pena que inocentes hayan pagado por sus errores, pero así es la vida de injusta en ocasiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dios Dragón:** _lo siento, pero el Yuri se queda, eso es algo que a mí me gusta y realmente quiero continuarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Ángel María NF, Soranomomo93, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Draigon 2.0, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Seiryu.001, AndrosValgreen4, Xanatrix742, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Lucifer, Cazador Argentino, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Naoto S, Josuke Joestar, FreedomGundam96, Zeppeli, Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Edge Hell Razer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Espadachín de la Luz, Dios Dragón.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	68. Celebracion de Locura Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Sunset finalmente encontró a su madre, quien resulto ser la Comisionada Celestia y justo cuando Twilight le dio la respuesta, aceptando sus sentimientos y que tuviera un breve encuentro con Celestia, el Guasón lanzo un nuevo ataque a la ciudad, atrayendo a la Bati Family hacia un nuevo juego, por otro lado, Amazu y Umbra se dirigieron hacia la Zona Fantasma para liberar a un guerrero que pelearía en el Combate Mortal, un misterioso ser que aparentemente será controlado por el Guasón en el momento del torneo…mientras tanto, Batman y las Hijas de la Noche finalmente encontraron el lugar donde el Guasón ejecutaría su plan, se trataba del Asilo de Arkahm ¿Qué clase de trampas les esperan dentro de ese lugar de pesadillas? ¿Qué siniestros planes tendrá en mente el Guasón?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 68**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 68 Celebración de Locura**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **BATMAN POV**

 **Mantente concentrado Bruno, no pienses en nada que no sea detenerlo, no pienses en Alfred o en cualquier persona cercana a ti que ese monstruo pudo haber atrapado, tampoco pienses en el hecho de que trajiste a las chicas a una misión sumamente peligrosa, entrando a un lugar donde él tiene toda la ventaja.**

 **FIN POV**

El Caballero de la Noche y sus hijas se habían adentrado en el Asilo de Arkahm, donde seguramente los estaba esperando el criminal más peligroso de la ciudad…no, del mundo, el único criminal que había derrotado a Superman y a toda la Liga de la Justicia, algo que ni siquiera Lex Luthor y su Legión del Mal, ni siquiera el temible Darkseid pudieron conseguir.

Las celdas ya no contenían a los prisioneros, en su lugar, mantenían encerrados a todos los guardias y doctores del asilo, los cuales estaban en parejas en cada celda, algunos disfrazados como Batman y otros como el Guasón, todos danzando de una manera escalofriante.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto Fluttershy asustada ante aquella visión.

-Un baile de horror-respondió Pinkie Pie mirando a todos los que protagonizaban aquella danza de terror.

-Los conozco a todos ellos-dijo Batman-son personas que no tienen familia, que viven solos, gente que nadie recordara ni notara si desaparecen-explico Batman.

-Eso es horrible-dijo Twilight con una mirada de horror y Sunset la tomo de la mano para darle valor.

Fue cuando uno de los guardias hablo-Ayúdennos por favor…hemos estado bailando por días…-expreso con voz cansada y con los pies sumamente hinchados, así como con algo de sangre.

La risa del Guasón se escuchó por los altavoces de la prisión-¡Bienvenidos sean todos! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de la pequeña bienvenida que les he dado! ¡Un baile en honor al rey y a sus princesas!-.

-¿Qué coños es lo que piensas hacer con todo esto Guasón?-bramo Rainbow con enfado y asqueada de ver ese espectáculo tan macabro.

La risa del Guasón se volvió a escuchar en todo el lugar-¡Tienes razón, este baile ya no tiene mucho chiste, creo que es hora de darle un final, será un hermoso espectáculo de luces de colores!-expreso el Guasón.

Las chicas se quedaron confundidas ante eso, cuando sus vistas se fijaron mejor en las celdas, descubriendo que cada celda estaba llena de agua, así como también algunos cables eléctricos colgando sobre los guardias, desde donde quiera que estuviera, si el Guasón soltaba los cables, todas esas personas serían…

-¡Por favor no!-.

-¡No lo hagas Guasón!-suplicaron aterrados.

-¡Lo siento, pero mi rey y su familia ya no quieren ver más su penoso baile, así que…adiosito!-se despidió el Guasón.

Fue cuando los cables cayeron y las personas se quedaron aterradas, pero justo cuando los cables cayeron al suelo, nada paso absolutamente, confundidos, los rehenes miraron hacia abajo y descubrieron varias esferas de color negro, mismas que habían absorbido el agua, lo que evito que fueran electrocutados.

-¡Esas esferas absorbieron el agua!-.

-¡Batman nos salvó! ¡Batman nos salvó!-.

El Guasón volvió a reírse ante aquella acción del Caballero de la Noche-¡Bien hecho Batsy! ¡Eso era precisamente lo que quería ver, que actuaras con rapidez, ese es el Batman que recuerdo y quiero!-admitió riéndose.

-Andando-indico Batman comenzando a caminar.

-Pero ¿Qué hay con ellos?-pregunto Applejack.

-No podemos dejarlos aquí-señalo Rarity.

-Primero tenemos que detener al Guasón, lo que sea que esté planeando debemos evitarlo antes de que sea tarde-señalo Batman y a sus hijas no les quedo más que acatar la orden de su maestro.

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos del asilo, todo estaba a oscuras, Batman conocía ese lugar perfectamente, ya había estado en ese sitio macabro más de una vez y estaba seguro que se dirigían hacia el patio, las chicas quisieron usar sus linternas, pero Batman les indico que no lo hiciera o revelarían su ubicación.

-¡Miren! ¡Una luz!-grito Pinkie Pie señalando al frente.

-Manténganse alerta-indico Batman con seriedad y sus hijas asintieron.

Cuando llegaron hasta aquella luz, más se encendieron, revelándose como antorchas improvisadas, se trataban de todos los prisioneros del asilo, vistiendo las ropas de los guardias, garrotes que estaban encendidos en llamas, escudos policiacos, cascos y chalecos que solo la policía debía usar, todos tenían rodeada a la Bat Family.

-¡Espero que les dé gusto ver de nuevo a su guardia real mi rey, aquellos que lo aman mucho y que están dispuestos a servirle hasta el final!-declaro el Guasón riéndose divertido por los altavoces-¡Todos están listos para pelear por usted, para hacerlo más fuerte, a usted y a las princesas, después de todo, para eso viven, para fortalecerlo, para darles un motivo para luchar!-anuncio el Guasón-¡Y por supuesto, no podemos olvidar a sus leales generales; el General Bane y el Almirante Croc!-presento el Guasón.

Los aludidos hicieron acto de aparición, ambos listos para comenzar con la batalla, Batman y sus hijas se colocaron en posición, formando un pequeño círculo, al tiempo que las chicas invocaban sus armas, Batman solo se mantuvo con expresión seria en todo momento y finalmente sonrió levemente.

-Vamos pues-dijo aceptando el reto y sus hijas asintieron.

-¡Ya lo escucharon!-rugió Croc.

-¡Ataquen a la familia real!-ordeno Bane siguiendo el juego del Guasón.

Rápidamente, los "soldados" se lanzaron al ataque, Batman y sus hijas se prepararon para comenzar la batalla, no iba a ser nada fácil, pero no dejarían que el Guasón se saliera con la suya en esos momentos, eso era algo que jamás pasaría, porque Batman jamás se rendiría y sabía que sus hijas tampoco lo harían.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las puertas del asilo vieron pasar a otro auto, el cual se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la entrada a Arkahm, justo en el momento en que la lluvia había comenzado a caer, la persona que iba en el auto no era otra que Celestia, que rápidamente envió un mensaje al DPGC para que enviara refuerzos lo antes posible a Arkahm, pues ahí era donde el Guasón comenzaría con su nueva función.

Celestia bajo de su vehículo y sacó su pistola, misma a la que cargo, luego corrió hacia la puerta de entrada, viendo varias pisadas en el piso-Parece que llegue tarde a la fiesta-expreso con seriedad, suspirando profundamente, ingreso al asilo más tenebroso de todos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, la batalla contra las fuerzas del Guasón continuaba, Bane se unió a la batalla al poco tiempo, seguido por Croc, ambos criminales atacaban a Batman, mientras las chicas se ocupaban de los criminales del asilo, aunque estaban superados en número, eso no quitaba el hecho de que obtuvieran ventaja rápidamente, pronto lograron vencer a todos los soldados, quedando únicamente Bane y Croc para dar batalla.

Rainbow se lanzó contra Bane y corto la manguera de su cabeza, dejando sorprendido a Bane, ya que nunca la vio venir, mientras el Venom se derramaba por el suelo, Applejack aprovecho para enredar su Látigo en el hocico del reptil y de un fuerte jalón, lo hizo resbalar en el Venom, provocando que chocara contra Bane y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Antes de que pudieran levantarse, Twilight y Rarity lanzaron un hechizo, atrapando a ambos criminales en burbujas protectoras-¡Y quédense ahí!-expreso Rarity.

-¿Por qué se portan mal? Ya no hagan maldades-dijo Fluttershy mirándolos de manera reprobatoria.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué no hacen algo más productivo? ¿Cómo ser luchador profesional y trabajar domando cocodrilos?-pregunto Pinkie Pie sonriéndoles de manera emocionante.

Tanto Bane como Croc se miraron entre sí sin saber que pensar al respecto, definitivamente las alumnas de Batman podían ser bastante extrañas y hablando de él, el Caballero de la Noche se adentró de nuevo hacia el interior del asilo, seguido por sus hijas, nuevamente la voz del Guasón se escuchó por los altavoces.

-¡Bravo Batman! ¡Debo admitirlo, estoy impresionado, tanto de ti como de las pequeñas princesas!-admitió el Guasón.

-Haré que pagues por esto Guasón-gruño Batman al tiempo que apretaba los puños.

-Todos lo haremos ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-grito Sunset con firmeza.

Al escuchar eso, el Guasón dejo de reírse y se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar-¿Pagar? Pero…todo esto es para ustedes, porque todos aquí los queremos mucho, ustedes son los que iluminan nuestras vidas, los que nos hacen reír, los que hacen que vivir en Gótica sea una experiencia inolvidable-expreso el Guasón-y es tanto nuestro amor que les hemos preparado un tapiz real, espero les guste-.

El "tapiz" del que hablaba el Guasón eran varios cuerpos que estaban colgados frente a ellos, todos desnudos y pegados de una manera retorcida, sus cuerpos tenían pinturas de antiguas batallas de Batman y el Guasón, desde la primera batalla, hasta los encuentros junto con los distintos Robin, Nightwing, Red Hood y Bati Chica.

-Dios mío-dijo Batman por debajo, mientras sus hijas trataban de no ver aquella repugnante escena.

-Hermoso ¿verdad? Me inspire en el infinito cariño que sé que tus pequeñas te tienen, esta es una muestra del cariño que nosotros te tenemos ¡Porque nosotros también somos su familia mi rey y vivimos para servirle! ¡Alabado sea el Rey Murciélago!-grito el Guasón.

-¡Alabado! ¡Alabado! ¡Alabado!-para terror de las chicas, las voces provenían de esos cadáveres.

Batman las miro a todas y estas lo vieron a él, aunque Batman tenía la máscara puesta, no necesitaron ver sus ojos para saber que su padre les estaba dando ánimos para continuar, con su simple mirada les indicaba que ignoraran todo eso, que no se dejaran atrapar por el retorcido juego del Guasón, con un ademan de su dedo, les indico que siguieran, ya estaban cerca de él, podían sentirlo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado, cuando Celestia ingreso al lugar, se encontró con todas esas personas atrapadas en las celdas, a quienes también reconoció como los trabajadores del lugar, uno de los doctores encerrados le conto lo que había pasado y Celestia no tuvo más opción que liberarlos para que pudieran irse cuanto antes.

-Váyanse lo más rápido posible, es probable que se encuentren con algunos oficiales que vienen hacia acá, pues solicite refuerzos, usen la radio de mi auto y pidan ambulancias también-indico Celestia.

-¿Qué hará usted comisionada?-pregunto uno de los doctores.

-Yo iré a ayudar a Batman, pero antes debo saber ¿Dónde se encuentra el doctor Discord?-pregunto preocupada por su amigo.

-El Guasón lo tiene atrapado en su oficina, no sabemos que es lo que planea, pero dijo que iba a ser algo magnifico para el rey de Gótica-explico el guardia.

Celestia se quedó seria y pensativa al escuchar eso, pero nuevamente les dio la indicación de irse fuera del lugar y esperar a los refuerzos, una vez que estos se retiraron, continúo su camino, encontrándose con todos los prisioneros inconscientes en el suelo y con dos de los peores criminales de Gótica atrapados en burbujas.

-Esto es nuevo-dijo encogiéndose en hombros algo extrañada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Batman y sus hijas llegaron hasta las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina principal del asilo, misma que era ocupada por el doctor Discord y donde seguramente debía encontrarse el Guasón, cuando su voz volvió a escucharse por los altavoces.

-¡Muy bien familia, ya se están acercando, han llegado hasta la zona noble, donde viven aquellos que más los quieren, los que desean hacerlos felices!-anunciaba el Guasón.

Fue cuando el Sr. Frío hizo acto de aparición de la nada, apuntándoles con su pistola y jalando el gatillo con rapidez-¡Mueran!-grito disparando su arma congeladora.

Rápidamente, Rarity lanzo su Tensen, bloqueando el disparo de Frío, momento que Batman aprovecho para lanzarse sobre el gélido criminal, al tiempo que la voz del Guasón volvía a escucharse, hecho que ya estaba comenzando a molestar a todas las chicas.

-¡Tu jardinero, que se encarga de cubrir las calles y jardines de tu reino con hermosas esculturas de hielo, blancos copos helados, usando monumentos, animales y personas!-señalo el Guasón riéndose.

Batman estrello a Frío contra la pared y le coloco un aparato de calor en el pecho-Quédate quiero y tal vez eso no queme mucho-advirtió Batman, siguiendo su camino, acompañado por sus hijas.

Llegaron hasta el siguiente piso, donde fueron interceptados por…las chicas se quedaron en shock, pero no tanto como Twilight y Sunset, pues quien les cerraba el paso era nada menos que Celestia, la cual les estaba apuntando con su arma a todos.

-¡Muy bien Batman! ¡Ya fue…!-Celestia no pudo terminar, ya que Batman la sujeto del brazo y de un movimiento se lo rompió-¿Qué haces? ¡Creí que éramos…! ¡Agh!-las chicas se quedaron horrorizadas, pero entonces vieron como el cuerpo de Celestia se cubría de barro, revelando ser Arcilla en realidad.

-¡Tu fiel actor de la corte, un hombre que puede interpretar cualquier papel, no importa si es pequeño o enorme, una persona que puede ser un hombre de alta sociedad y una simple rata callejera!-expreso el Guasón.

Arcilla encaro a Batman y a las chicas-¡Muy bien sus majestades! ¡Vamos a…!-Arcilla no pudo terminar su frase, porque Batman le dio un electroshock con uno de sus aparatos, al tiempo que Sunset le clavaba su Espada en el abdomen, convirtiéndolo nuevamente en una estatua.

-¡No debiste haber hecho eso!-gruño Sunset refiriéndose al hecho de que tomara la forma de Celestia para tratar de destruirlos.

Twilight la miro con preocupación y esta vez, fue ella quien la tomo de la mano para darle ánimos, hecho que funciono al instante, pues Sunset le sonrió, nuevamente, continuaron la marcha, subiendo más y más, ya les faltaba muy poco para llegar al lugar indicado.

-¡Bien Batman! ¡Muy bien! ¡Pero dime! ¿Qué sería de un actor sin un director y coreógrafo? ¡Y es el siguiente que quiere verlo! ¡Aquel que se encarga de transformar a Gótica en un mundo de fantasías y de maravillas!-anuncio el Guasón.

Esta vez, el villano que apareció fue el Sombrerero, que arremetió contra Batman con un hacha, pero Rarity bloqueo el ataque, y Batman le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, tirándole varios dientes al criminal amante del té, antes de que pudiera incorporarse, Applejack lo termino con una patada.

-¡Bravo! ¡Esto sí que es grandioso! ¿Sabes Bats? ¡Tú fiel doctor también quiso venir a verte, pero bueno…ya sabes que paso, tuvo un pequeño incidente y su cuerpo pues…quedo convertido en cenizas cuando la ciudad enemiga exploto!-el Guasón se echó a reír.

-Esta locura va a terminar ahora Guasón-aseguro Batman llegando hasta el piso de arriba, seguido por sus hijas.

-¿Terminar? ¡Pero Batsy, apenas estamos comenzando! ¡Rápido, está afuera, tenemos que prepararnos, ponga eso en la puerta y prepárense!-ordenaba el Guasón desde el interior de la oficina.

Batman intento abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba bloqueada, el Caballero de la Noche sabía que debía golpearla en un punto en específico para derribarla, pero en esos momentos no tenía mucho tiempo, así que opto por la segunda opción.

-Huntress, creo que es hora de que saques un poco del enojo que tienes-señalo Batman.

-Será un placer-dijo Applejack acercándose a la puerta, al tiempo que se tronaba los nudillos.

-¡Date prisa! ¡La marimacha súper fuerte va a dar su golpe!-grito el Guasón desde el interior.

Applejack miro la puerta y se imaginó el rostro sonriente, demente, enfermizo y malicioso del Guasón, así que lanzo un golpe con fuerza y la puerta, junto con todas las cosas que la tenían trabada, salieron disparadas hacia el interior de la oficina, misma que quedo ante sus ojos.

Cuando todos pudieron ingresar a la oficina se llevaron una gran sorpresa, ya que en vez del escritorio y lo que normalmente debía haber en la oficina del director, había un escenario improvisado, con una cortina cubriendo el lugar, fue cuando Harley hizo acto de aparición, saliendo de la cortina.

La criminal se acercó hasta quedar al frente del escenario, tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta y finalmente hablo-¡Bienvenida sea la familia real de Gótica, llegaron justo a tiempo para comenzar con la celebración en honor de nuestro pasado, presente y futuro, así como también muy querido, Rey Murciélago! ¡Su círculo más cercano lo ha venido a ver, todos ansiosos por servirle y adorarle!-.

-¿De qué coños está hablando?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Batman con confusión.

-Por ahora será mejor que les sigamos el juego-señalo Batman y el grupo asintió.

Harley tomo un poco de agua y continuo-¡Comencemos con el obispo de la ciudad, aquel que profeta la verdadera religión de Ciudad Gótica; el vicio, presentando al Obispo Cobblepot!-anuncio Harley.

De la cortina emergió el Pingüino, el cual llevaba sobre su cabeza un camauro, mismo que solo podían usar los verdaderos obispos y seguidores de la iglesia católica, el Pingüino dios unos pasos hasta el frente del escenario, quedando ante Batman y las chicas.

-Alabado-dijo haciendo una reverencia ante Batman.

Harley continuo una vez que el Pingüino tomo su lugar al otro lado del escenario-¡Ahora presentamos al estratega del reino, aquel que mantiene aguda y despierta la mente de nuestro rey, el estratega de combates Sir Edwuard Nygma!-anuncio Harley.

Riddler también emergió de detrás de la cortina, alzando su vara como si fuera una espada, se acercó al centro del escenario y como el Pingüino también hizo una reverencia-Alabado mi señor-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Riddler tomo su lugar al lado del Pingüino y Harley prosiguió-¡Ahora presentamos al juez de Gótica, aquel que se encarga de ejercer la verdadera justicia en el reino, mediante la forma más justa y correcta; el azar, el Juez Harvey Dent!-presento.

Dos Caras también apareció de detrás de la cortina, usando una peluca de juez, con una mano sobre su pecho, Dos Caras repitió las acciones del Pingüino y Riddler, llegando hasta el centro del escenario.

-Alabado fenómeno-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¡Y finalmente…!-continuo Harley cuando Dos Caras ocupo su lugar-¡El más leal servidor de nuestro rey, aquel que se encarga de traer diversión a esta ciudad llena de caras tristes y aburridas, su fiel bufón de la corte, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, el Guasón!-anuncio Harley.

El Guasón hizo acto de aparición, usando el gorro característico de un bufón, comenzó a hacer varias reverencias ante Batman y las chicas, hecho que las dejo confundidas, incluso Rainbow, quien adoraba ser reverenciada se quedó en completo estado de confusión ante todo lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos! ¡Que gusto me da ver que llegaron a tiempo para la gran celebración!-declaro el Guasón sonriendo de manera siniestra y divertida.

-¿Qué es todo esto Guasón?-cuestiono Batman desafiante y mirando al Guasón con ganas de destrozarlo.

-Oh, simplemente es una pequeña celebración para usted mi rey, reuniendo a toda la familia, tanto la antigua como la nueva familia-explico el Guasón sonriendo de ese modo que tanto molestaba a Batman.

-¿Antigua y nueva?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-¡Así es linda!-expreso el Guasón-¡Porque antes de ustedes, Batsy tuvo una familia más y todos han venido aquí para honrarlo! ¡Harley! ¿Serías tan amable de abrir la cortina para que vean al resto de la familia?-pregunto el Guasón divertido.

-Con mucho gusto cariño-dijo Harley acercándose a la cuerda y al tirar de ella, la cortina se abrió frente a sus ojos, lo que vieron los dejo horrorizados y a Batman en completo shock.

Ahí, frente a ellos, había una mesa con varios platillos, mismos que a simple vista se podía saber que eran falsos, pero lo que los dejaban en shock total era el hecho de que ahí, amarrados a la mesa se encontraba Bárbara Gordon, amordaza y sujeta a su silla de ruedas, así como también Tim Drake, con su traje de Robin, solo que su cara estaba pintada con maquillaje blanco y sus labios pintados de rojo de manera que asemejaban a una sonrisa, pero también estaban los cuerpos del comisionado Gordon, de Ricardo vestido como Nightwing, pero con su cuello roto, lo que provocaba que su cabeza quedara viendo hacia abajo y finalmente, el cuerpo de Jasón Tod, vestido como Red Hood, con varias partes de su esqueleto rotas, como si los acabaran de golpear.

Aquella macabra escena, era custodiada por Jaspe, Ming Huang, P'Lin y Gazahm, el Guasón miro a Batman, quien estaba completamente estático-¿No está feliz mi rey? Todos se tomaron la molestia de venir a verlo-dijo sonriéndole.

-¡Te destruiré por esto Guasón!-bramo Batman preparándose para cumplir con su amenaza.

-Yo que tú lo pensaría mejor Batsy, dime ¿no hueles algo?-pregunto el Guasón divertido.

Batman lo hizo y todos detectaron ese olor-Gasolina-dijo Sunset entre dientes.

-Exactamente, toda la mesa está llena de gasolina, si hacen un solo movimiento, P'Lin disparara su rayo cerebral y comenzara un incendio que acabar con todo, bueno, no creo que eso afecte al buen Gordon ni a los dos primeros chicos mantequilla, pero tomando en cuenta que el tercer chico mantequilla y la Bati Puta están aquí pues…oh y lamento que su hijo no esté presente mi rey, pero no lo pude localizar…aun-.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo como esto?-cuestiono Twilight.

-¿Cómo? Fue sencillo, primero busque sus tumbas, cave un poco, las profane robando sus cuerpos y aquí estamos-explico el Guasón como si fuera un chiste-después de todo, Batman me permitió hacerlo, ya que nunca se ha atrevido a hacer lo que Superman hizo, dime Batman ¿Por qué nunca me mataste? Responde aquí ante toda tu familia-.

Batman apretó los puños con fuerza-Porque…ganaste-gruño.

Al escuchar eso, el Guasón estallo en carcajadas-¡Eso me encanto! ¡Claro que gane, gane por seguir vivo, ya que nunca hiciste nada para evitar que los atrapara a todos ellos, por salvarlos, no lo hiciste para salvarlo a él, ni a él, ni a ella!-señalo el Guasón mostrando a los 3 miembros de la familia a quienes más daño-¡Y tampoco lo hiciste para salvar a la perra de Superman, realmente fue tan fácil hacer que él hiciera lo que tú nunca hiciste y mira como termino todo, tu nueva familia se creen heroínas, pero por poco logro que cayeran del mismo modo que tus amigos y ahora verán como sus hermanos mayores arden en el infierno, después de todo, la bestia tiene hambre y quiere almas que no hayan encontrado el descanso eterno!-sentencio el Guasón y con un gesto le dio la señal a P'Lin, quien se dispuso a cumplir la orden

-¡Ahora!-grito Batman.

Ante aquella señal, Rarity lanzo su Tenssen contra P'Lin, dándole en el rostro, Fluttershy disparo sus flechas, mismas que tomaron forma de colibrís que comenzaron a zumbar en las orejas de los criminales para confundirlos, finalmente, Pinkie Pie creo una nube que soltó una lluvia de chocolate, que limpio la gasolina.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-cuestiono el Guasón.

-Si en verdad supieras tanto de nosotros Guasón, sabrías que estamos llenos de sorpresas-se burló Batman.

-¡Intenta controlar el chocolate bruja sin brazos!-grito Pinkie Pie, provocando que Ming Huang gruñera.

-¿Qué está pasando Guasón?-cuestiono el Pingüino.

-¡Lo que sucede es que el murciélago acaba de ganar!-bramo Dos Caras.

Pero el Guasón sonrió de forma siniestra-Oh no, aún no hemos acabado, no hasta que vean el remate del chiste-expreso comenzando a correr hacia la puerta con rapidez.

Batman se dispuso a seguirlo, cuando los hombres del Guasón le cerraron el paso, rápidamente, las Hijas de la Noche entraron en acción-¡Ve tras él Batman, nosotras nos encargaremos de ellos!-indico Twilight.

-¡No te preocupes, estaremos bien!-expreso Sunset sonriéndole.

-Sé que lo estarán-dijo Batman retirándose y comenzando a perseguir a su letal enemigo.

Batman no sabía que quiso decir el Guasón con "el remate del chiste", pero una cosa era segura, sin importar lo que le haya preparado, Batman lo iba a detener cueste lo que cueste.

 **Continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La retorcida celebración del Guasón continua y ahora Batman se dirige a detenerlo una vez más ¿Qué será lo que le espera al Caballero de la Noche en ese lugar donde el Guasón tiene ventaja?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _el Guasón ha comenzado con su siniestra celebración para Batman, presentándolo con quien él llama son su verdadera "familia", presentando a los servidores de su reino, incluyéndose a él mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _el plan del Guasón ha comenzado a tomar marcha, ahora la Baty Family se está enfrentando a todos a quienes el Guasón considera los leales súbditos del Rey Murciélago y su familia, aquellos que lo hacen fuerte y dirigen cada sección de la ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto, por ahora se avecina una nueva tormenta, ya que el Guasón ha comenzado a mostrar sus "respetos". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _Pinkie Pie siempre sale con algo y aunque eso sea algo imposible, en cierto sentido tiene mucha lógica, pero Batman nunca formara una familia, porque él mismo lo dijo, no es su destino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _no tanto si te pones a analizar también a Digimon, ahí todos los líderes tenían el cabello castaño en distintas tonalidades y usaban gafas, realmente es curioso cómo les gusta seguir cierto arco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _de GX apenas y recuerdo algunas cosas, pero de 5Ds no sé nada realmente, como he dicho antes, cuando ambas series salieron, yo me enfoque mucho a mi estudio universitario en ese tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no esperes que el Crossover vaya a ser tal cual, tengo otros planes en mente, ya que no pienso hacer aparecer a…bueno, mejor espera a que muestre las biografías y el avance para que te des una idea, pero si, podrás hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _con el Guasón siempre me he preguntado algo, entiendo que Batman nunca cruzara la línea, porque precisamente eso es lo que el Guasón quiere, pero me pregunto porque nunca lo han condenado a muerte después de todo lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _como te dije, es lo que estoy planeando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no por ahora, ya que el Guasón no les ha dado tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ciertamente lo son, aunque debes admitir que en cierto modo tiene lógica, pero se trata de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _tengo mucho que no lo juego, pero si lo conozco…muchas cosas me han sido imposibles de hacer después de que comencé a trabajar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente lo es, especialmente porque se avecina otro duro golpe para el equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _me sorprende que Gus soporte mucho esa actitud de Ramosh, aunque tampoco hizo nada cuando Gowazu escogió a Zamasu, al menos él se dio cuenta de su error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _mira, no esperes muchas cosas, ya que ya estoy pensando que sea algo diferente, es decir, será de trama tipo Yugioh, pero no tal como la estas mencionando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _suena interesante, pero sigo prefiriendo los clásicos, en fin, no me sorprende, pero yo soy leal al Twilight y Sunset, por el momento, el plan del Guasón está tomando forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _esa es una pregunta interesante, ya que con el Guasón eso siempre es un hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _¿Por qué harán las buenas series cortas y las series más tontas las alargan demasiado? ¿Qué les pasa a los productores de ahora? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _de eso puedes estar seguro, ya que el Guasón realmente tiene planeado un combate muy emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _todo esto no es más que la apertura de lo que ha planeado, ya que su verdadera fiesta comenzara con el gran campeón que escogió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _dudo mucho eso la verdad, pero tiene sentido, aunque me pregunto en serio a quien se le ocurrirá la idea de recurrir a Freezer, hasta ahora todas las apuestas van contra Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _yo no he podido ir al cine desde que fui a ver Power Rangers…en serio, quisiera ir de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Picapiedra:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto, aunque en el torneo todos se van a juntar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _bienvenido a los comentarios y claro que Batman lo ha pensado, pero siempre termina trágicamente, creo que es su destino ser el héroe solitario eternamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **It:** _cada quien sus gustos, a mí me decepciono que al final fuera una mendiga araña pudiendo escoger otras formas y ese personaje ya tuvo una película, este es un Remake. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pues Batman también es oscuro, todo lo contrario a My Little Pony y Equestria Girls, y solo mira el éxito que tiene este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ciertamente con Batman es difícil pensar en que se enamore o siente cabeza, después de todo, él ha tratado y siempre le ha ido mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _no tienes idea y el Guasón tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas también para cuando comience el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues ya lo viste, el Guasón ha preparado una celebración con toda la familia de Batman, incluyendo a sus más grandes enemigos, a quienes les dio los roles que supuestamente desempeñan en el reino del Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _con el Guasón siempre puedes esperar cualquier cosa, especialmente tratándose de traer caos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _créeme, estoy pensando algo para el fic, pero no esperes que vaya a ser tal como lo están diciendo, ya que tengo otras cosas en mente, por ahora la situación es un poco más dura para la Bat Family. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y vaya que se están poniendo locas, el Guasón literalmente está jugando un tipo de juego medieval. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ciertamente lo es, pero no hay que negar que tiene un buen punto, ya que para Sunset, sería la solución más lógica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y como acabas de ver, el Guasón hizo muchas cosas que a Batman realmente lo han enfadado y todavía falta lo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pero cuando se trata del Guasón nada es suficiente, solo hay que ver la facilidad con la que manipulo a Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _para cuando el Combate Mortal comience les tendrá una sorpresa mucho mayor a todos sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _el malvado Guasón ha comenzado con su celebración y ahora depende de Batman detenerlo antes de que vaya a mayores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _primero lo primero, hay que detener al Príncipe Payaso del Crimen en su nueva locura y vaya que la fiesta no ha terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _para el Guasón todo es un chiste retorcido, una broma cuyo remate siempre ha esperado que sea llevar a Batman hasta el otro lado de la línea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _voy admitir que eso fue interesante y algo perturbador en cierto modo, pero supongo que así es el destino a veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _claro que los Dioses aparecerán, pero no esperes que sea de golpe, por el momento, la situación va complicándose. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y tiene preparada una enorme sorpresa para el rey de Ciudad Gótica, una que realmente podría llevarlo al límite. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _pero creo que de Gótica a Metrópolis mejor vivir en Gótica, ya viste lo que el Guasón le hizo a la ciudad que supuestamente contaba con el más grande héroe del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _sus planes siempre involucran algún giro retorcido y siniestro, como está ocurriendo en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _la fiesta para Batman ha comenzado y todos sus enemigos lo están honrando, ahora es el turno del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _el plan del Guasón está comenzando a tomar forma y muy pronto comenzara el temible Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y te felicito por hacer que el fic llegue a los 3500 comentarios, realmente me asombra cuantos lleva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, AndrosValgreen4, FreedomGundam96, Seiryu.001, Bowser3000000, Black Hunter, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Amo del Vacío, Cazador Argentino, Picapiedra, Kira The Killer, It, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Iron Mario, Raft, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Espadachín de la Luz, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	69. Celebracion de Locura Tercera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Siguiendo las pistas que obtuvieron, Batman y las Hijas de la Noche se dirigieron hacia el Asilo de Arkahm para evitar uno más de los crueles planes del Guasón, encontrándose con muchas sorpresas en el interior del asilo, con los guardias y doctores encerrados en celdas, los prisioneros como soldados, Bane y Croc como generales, entre otros criminales y enemigos de Batman tomando papeles que según el Guasón, desempeñan en Ciudad Gótica, en el reino de Batman, cuando lo encontraron, el Guasón los sorprendió con una retorcida cena, en la cual mantenía de rehenes a Bárbara, Tim y los cuerpos del comisionado Gordon, Ricardo y Jasón, pero esto no era más que el comienzo del chiste del Guasón ¿Qué siniestras trampas tiene preparadas para su gran remate?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **oUCXVGsm5i8**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress)**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 69**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 69 Celebración de Locura**

 **Tercera Parte**

Batman persiguió a su enemigo hasta un pasillo oscuro, por unos instantes perdió la pista del maligno criminal, cuando su risa capto su atención, el Caballero de la Noche rápidamente siguió el sonido de aquella risa que tantas pesadillas le causaba a la ciudad, misma que se deleitaba con lastimar y asesinar a otros sin compasión alguna.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, las Hijas de la Noche continuaban en su batalla contra los siervos del Guasón, incluyendo sus "socios", Sunset detuvo el golpe de Jaspe y ambas comenzaron a forcejar, fue cuando Applejack enredo su Látigo en el cuello de la Gema y la estrelló contra una de las paredes del asilo.

Antes de que Jaspe se levantara, Fluttershy disparo una flecha que para asombro de sus amigas tomo la forma de un Triceraptor, el cual embistió con fuerza a Jaspe, lanzándola fuera del asilo, Twilight uso su magia para evitar el disparo de P'Lin, casi al mismo tiempo que Celestia finalmente llegaba al lugar indicado.

La comisionada se escondió detrás de la pared para poder mirar mejor, las Hijas de Batman parecían tener el control total de la situación, pero entonces su mirada se detuvo en Firebird, nunca la había visto detenidamente, ya que siempre que llegaban iban en grupo y se concentraba en informarles de la situación, ahora que tenía un poco de tiempo, algo en su corazón le decía que las conocía a todas, pero tenía una sensación más familiar con Firebird, algo que no lograba entender.

-¡Firebird! ¡Nosotras nos encargaremos de esto! ¡Ve y ayuda a Batman!-grito Twilight.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas segura?-pregunto Sunset mirando a su amiga sin estar segura de cumplir esa indicación.

-¡No te preocupes, nosotras podemos manejar esto!-le aseguro Twilight sonriéndole de manera cariñosa y con mucha confianza.

Sunset miro a sus amigas, todas tenían la misma mirada, aun en medio de aquella batalla, las chicas le pudieron dedicar una mirada de confianza, así que asintió y se dirigió a ayudar a Batman antes de que cayera en la trampa mortal del Guasón, cualquiera que esta fuera.

Cuando Sunset se dirigió a la puerta que Batman tomo, Celestia la pudo observar mejor y entonces lo supo-¿Sunset?-exclamo sorprendida, no podía ser posible, pero su corazón le decía que aquella joven que acababa de ir a ayudar a Batman era su hija, a la que acababa de encontrar después de tantos años y si ella era Sunset, entonces eso significaba que…-no puedo creerlo-dijo mirando a todas las demás chicas, así como también a su mente le llegaba la imagen de Batman y de Bruno Díaz-increíble-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman siguió caminando por aquellos tenebrosos pasillos, manteniéndose alerta en todo momento, finalmente, llego a otro salón del asilo, todo estaba a oscuras, pero eso no lo aterraba, después de todo, él había dominado la oscuridad hacía muchos años, ahora solo le preocupaba saber en qué clase de trampa iba a caer.

De pronto, la luz de un reflector lo ilumino y la voz del Guasón volvió a escucharse en medio de la penumbra-¡Batsy! ¡Que gusto que hayas venido! ¡La fiesta familiar ya termino, ahora podemos continuar con la fiesta privada!-expreso el Guasón.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Batman volteando para todos lados.

-Que aquella celebración, la que tuvimos en el salón anterior fue totalmente para todos los miembros de tu familia, los antiguos y los actuales, pero esta es únicamente para toda tu familia real, aquellos que te ayudaron mucho a superar la enorme tragedia que viviste a la tierna edad de 8 años-dijo el Guasón sonriendo de manera siniestra-Harley querida ¿serías tan amable?-.

-Con todo gusto caramelito-dijo Harley para volver a repetir su papel como presentadora-¡Presentando a la familia real de Gótica, aquella que ha dominado sobre el reino desde tiempos inmemoriales, comenzando con su leal mayordomo, el hombre que siempre estuvo al lado de nuestro querido rey, en las buenas y en las malas; Alfred Pennyworth!-anuncio Harley.

Fue cuando otro reflector se encendió, mostrando a Alfred, el cual se encontraba amarrado en una silla, tenía los ojos vendados y estaba amordazado, así como algunas heridas en el cuerpo, pero nada serio, Batman abrió los ojos de golpe ante aquella visión.

-¡Alfred!-exclamo Batman al tiempo que apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Oh y no es el único invitado de honor que ha venido a verlo mi querido rey-expreso el Guasón, al tiempo que le indicaba a Harley que prosiguiera.

-¡Y ahora presentamos a quien ayudo a nuestro rey después del momento más temible de toda su vida, aquella mujer que piensa que todos deben ser salvados, que trata con dignidad a la escoria de Gótica y a la gente que vive entre la mierda de su reino! ¡La doctora Thompkins!-anuncio Harley.

Al igual que Alfred, aquella buena mujer apareció atada a una silla, amordazada y con los ojos vendados, y como Alfred, tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo, hecho que hizo que Batman apretara con más fuerza sus puños y su mandíbula se tensaba, ese hecho comenzó a divertir al Guasón.

-¡Y espere mi rey, porque ha llegado la mejor parte! ¡Harley!-.

-¡Y ahora presentamos a los invitados de honor para la celebración de nuestro, aquellos que reinaron mucho antes que el Rey Murciélago, los que lo orillaron a convertirse en el fabuloso rey que es ahora! ¡Los antiguos monarcas de Gótica, el Rey Thomas y la Reina Martha!-anuncio Harley.

El último reflector se encendió y los cuerpos de los padres de Batman hicieron acto de aparición o por lo menos, los esqueletos, los cuales estaban vestidos como si realmente fueran reyes, con sus coronas y trajes de gala, pero con los labios pintados de rojos, asemejando una sonrisa y con el símbolo del murciélago resaltado en su pecho, aquella visión, fue todo lo que Batman pudo soportar.

-Y te preguntaras el motivo por el cual me atreví a hacer algo como profanar sus tumbas, bueno, es que después de que tuve al tercer chico mantequilla bajo mi cuidado me revelo algunas cosas interesantes…Bruno-llamo sonriendo de manera cruel y retorcida-y como ya habrás deducido, no hice nada en su momento porque eso habría arruinado nuestra diversión, pero se avecina un gran evento, así que quise que celebrar esta reunión antes de que eso comience-explico el Guasón con total tranquilidad-debo admitir que cuando me entere de la verdad me quede profundamente decepcionado de descubrir que detrás de toda esa pinta del Caballero de la Noche, del terror de los criminales no hay más que un lindo bebito que llora por su mami y su papi-.

Mientras hablaba, Batman cada vez se tensaba más y más, apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que estos comenzaron a sangrarle un poco, el límite llego cuando el Guasón volvió a hablar y nuevamente lo hizo de esa manera que estaba provocando a Batman.

-¡Es tan patético que no vale la pena que me reía!-expreso decepcionado-¡Oh qué más da!-exclamo antes de comenzar a reírse de manera burlona.

Fue todo, Batman arremetió contra él, tomando por sorpresa a Harley, especialmente cuando Batman sujeto al Guasón, estrellándolo contra la pared, antes de que el Guasón reaccionara, Batman lo sujeto del cuello y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza, provocando que comenzara a sangrar.

-¡Voy a romperte en miles de pedazos!-bramo Batman.

Al escuchar eso, el Guasón nuevamente sonrió de manera divertida-¡Oh vamos Batsy, ambos sabemos que si tuvieras las agallas lo habrías hecho hace mucho tiempo! Pero como dije antes, jamás lo hiciste, ni siquiera para salvar a todos tus queridos niños, así como tampoco lo hiciste para salvar a la puta de Superman y al renacuajo que llevaba dentro-le recordó con una sonrisa cruel-gracias a eso conseguí lo que ni el pelonchas ni el inmortal Darkseid pudieron hacer, destruir a la Liga de la Justicia ¿Quién habría pensado que la clave para vencer a la Liga de la Justicia estaba en una reportera de mierda? Es gracioso si te pones a pensarlo-dijo riéndose.

Batman se dispuso a golpearlo de nuevo para tirarle los dientes, cuando Harley reapareció, dándole un golpe en la espalda con su mazo, Batman cayo de rodillas y el Guasón le dio una patada en la quijada, provocando que cayera al suelo de espaldas.

-Realmente debería ser más agradecido mi rey, después de todo, hice esto para usted, para honrarlo su majestad-dijo el Guasón riéndose.

-¡Aléjate de él payaso de mierda!-grito Sunset apareciendo y dándole una patada al Guasón, provocando que el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen cayera sobre Harley-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Descuida…estoy bien-respondió Batman mirando a la pareja de criminales, los cuales se incorporaron-encárgate de Quinn, yo iré por el Guasón, luego libera a Alfred y a la doctora Thompkins-indico Batman.

-Entendido-dijo Sunset.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado, el resto de las Hijas de la Noche ya había acabado con las tropas del Guasón, los cuales quedaron tendidos en el suelo-Viejo, estas armas son realmente geniales-dijo Rainbow haciendo girar su Lanza entre sus dedos.

-Pero ¿Dónde estará el director Discord?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida.

El sonido de uno de los armarios de la oficina capto la atención del grupo, Rarity, como era la más cercana, lo abrió y encontraron a Discord amarrado en el interior del mismo, antes de que lo pudiera desatar, Pinkie Pie dio un salto y quedo al frente, quitándole la mordaza.

-No vale la pena quedar amarrado si no hay una linda chica danzando eróticamente para ti-expreso Discord apenas pudo hablar y las chicas se vieron entre sí sin saber que pensar al respecto, con excepción de Pinkie Pie.

-¿Se encuentra bien doctor?-pregunto con rapidez.

-Me encuentro bien ahora que se encargaron de esos malvivientes-respondió Discord.

-Muy bien, quédese aquí mientras vamos por el Guasón-dijo Pinkie Pie volviéndolo a amordazar, provocando que Discord comenzara a pujar enojado por volver a quedar amordazado.

-Vamos chicas, Batman y Firebird pueden necesitar ayuda…y no sé porque…pero tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Twilight asustada.

-No eres la única querida, no eres la única-dijo Rarity también temblando un poco, todas estaban preocupadas, por lo que sin perder más tiempo, corrieron a auxiliar al resto de su familia.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Fluttershy mirando a Discord antes de seguir a sus amigas, para luego mirar a Bárbara y a Tim, su intención, al igual que la de sus amigas, fue liberarlos, pero ambos las vieron con seriedad, claramente indicándoles que fueran tras el Guasón, así que Twilight asintió y el grupo fue tras él.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras Sunset se encargaba de lidiar con Harley, Batman se encargaba del Guasón, el cual saco una navaja y ataco a su gran enemigo, pero Batman evadió el golpe y le dio una patada en la cara, antes de que pudiera lanzarse de nuevo contra él, el Guasón le lanzo varios de sus naipes cortantes.

-¡Dime Bats! ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Qué el As vale más o menos?-pregunto el Guasón lanzándole varios naipes más.

Batman se protegió con sus brazos de aquella lluvia de cartas letales, cuando pudo bajar sus brazos, el Guasón salto sobre él, ambos cayeron al suelo, rodando y quedando el Guasón sobre Batman, comenzando a estrangularlo, Batman hacía esfuerzos para quitarse a su enemigo de encima, mientras Alfred y Leslie solo podían ver horrorizados la pelea.

Finalmente, Batman logro quitarse al Guasón de encima empleando todas sus fuerzas en sus piernas, el Guasón se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Batman le dio un puñetazo de nuevo, derribándolo, pero ni así dejo de reírse.

-¿Qué sucede Batman? ¿No dices nada? ¿Acaso no quieres charlar?-pregunto levantándose.

-No más charlas-respondió Batman con frialdad.

-¡Ah, entonces el baile!-declaro el Guasón lanzándose contra él, peor Batman lo intercepto con un golpe de su capa.

-No más bailes-gruño Batman.

-¡Entonces solo la disputa!-bramo el Guasón lanzándose de nuevo sobre Batman, quien le dio una patada en el rostro.

-¡No más disputas!-bramo Batman.

Esta vez, el Guasón se quedó algo confundido y miro a Batman sin saber que pensar-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Digo que no más, ya no más ¡Esto termina aquí y ahora!-declaro Batman.

-¿Y qué harás para terminarlo? Batsy, tú jamás cruzaras esa línea, eso es algo que sé a la perfección-dijo el Guasón sonriendo divertido.

-No me importa cuánto afirmes conocerme Guasón, todo esto terminara aquí y ahora-gruño Batman.

Al mismo tiempo, Celestia llego al lugar y como lo estuvo haciendo antes, entro con cautela, ahora observaba como se desarrollaba la pelea, vio como Batman mantenía ocupado al Guasón, el cual se veía acorralado al igual que su psicópata novia, quien estaba siendo sometida por Firebird o mejor dicho, por Sunset Shimmer, por su hija.

-Esa es mi niña-dijo orgullosa al ver como Sunset le quitaba el mazo a Harley de una patada, para luego darle un puñetazo en el rostro que la derribo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Los Maestros Oscuros observaban todo lo que pasaba y ahora se mostraban algo preocupados-Parece que el Guasón está acabado, ha llevado a Batman al límite-dijo Anubrix.

-Dudo mucho que Batman lo elimine, nunca lo hizo después de todo lo que ha hecho, realmente es extraño como logra evitar caer al abismo-dijo Umbra.

-No es extraño-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes-Batman no ha caído en el abismo porque hace años que lo conquisto y lo derroto, por ese motivo nunca ha asesinado al Guasón, por ese motivo no asesino a Superman cuando lo tuvo en sus manos y por esa razón no matara al Guasón en esta ocasión-.

-Pero el Guasón no debe volver a ser encerrado, no cuando el Combate Mortal está muy cerca, será mejor traerlo a la isla, junto con sus secuaces en este instante-indico Abzu.

-Entendido-dijo Amazu preparando un conjuro para transportarlos al Triangulo de las Bermudas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Asilo Arkahm**

Harley trato de levantarse, pero Sunset la derribo con una patada de nuevo, estrellándola contra una pared-¡Ríndete ahora mismo y te prometo que solo serás enviada a prisión de nuevo!-declaro Sunset desafiante.

Al escuchar eso, Harley se rio divertida-¡Lo siento niña, pero no pudo hacer eso, no cuando el gran evento está cada vez más cerca!-expreso sonriendo.

-¿Gran evento? ¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Sunset mirando a la payasita con desconfianza.

Harley se rio divertida, mientras llevaba su mano de manera cautelosa hasta una sección oscura de aquel salón-Oh no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás, solo espero que te recuperes para cuando comience-.

-¿Qué?-antes de que Sunset supiera que iba a pasar, Harley saco un arma de las sombras, se trataba de una pistola con un cañón sumamente largo, un disparo y Sunset saldría volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación, golpeándose con fuerza contra la pared del otro extremo, tal vez no la mataría, pero realmente la dejaría sumamente lastimada-creo que yo tengo el control ahora ¿verdad?-pregunto divertida.

Sunset solo gruño ante eso, mientras que Celestia se llenaba de angustia-¡Te lo advierto, baja eso y no te lastimare mucho!-.

-¡No creo que estés en condiciones para amenazarme mocosa de mierda!-expreso Harley sonriendo de manera siniestra, para luego jalar el gatillo antes de que Sunset pudiera hacer algo.

Para desgracia de Harley, en vez de que se escuchar un potente estruendo que lanzara a la heroína por los aires, estrellándola contra la pared, de la boca del cañón emergió una bandera con la palabra "Bang" escrita en la misma, dejando a Harley con los ojos muy abiertos y a Sunset con expresión seria.

-¡Oh mierda! ¡Me equivoque de pistola!-exclamo sumamente molesta por su error.

-¿No me digas?-pregunto Sunset dándole un puñetazo en el rostro, estrellándola contra la pared-y pensar que alguna vez fuiste una psiquiatra, debiste haber sido una muy mala para haber terminado enamorándote del peor imbécil del mundo-.

Por su parte, el Guasón comenzó a correr por unas gradas, con Batman pisándole los talones, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen no dejaba de reírse de manera burlona, ya que sabía que estaba llevando a Batman al límite de su paciencia, aunque también sabía que eso no importaba, pues el Caballero de la Noche jamás cruzaría la línea para detenerlo.

Batman dio un salto y quedo frente al Guasón-Se acabó Guasón, volviste a perder-señalo Batman con dureza, al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente hacia su enemigo, el cual retrocedió un poco.

-Eso puede parecer Batsy, pero las apariencias siempre pueden engañar-dijo el Guasón lanzando un globo con agua, mismo que Batman repelió cubriéndose con su capa, en cuanto el globo estallo, libero una sustancia que comenzó a derretir la capa del Caballero de la Noche.

Rápidamente, Batman se quitó la capa y el Guasón salto sobre él, derribándolo, para luego correr hacia un escritorio, lo abrió y del mismo saco un arma parecida a la que Harley estuvo a punto de usar, solo que esta era completamente verdadera y la sonrisa del Guasón lo confirmaba.

-¡Muy bien Bats! ¡Hora de despedirse de una hija más!-expreso el Guasón apuntándole a Firebird, captando la atención de Celestia.

-¡Firebird!-grito Batman para alertarla.

Para cuando Sunset pudo voltear a ver lo que pasaba, el Guasón ya había disparado, no le iba a alcanzar el tiempo para quitarse, pero en el último momento-¡Sunset cuidado!-grito Celestia empujándola para quitarla del campo de tiro, siendo ella quien recibiera el impacto.

La fuerza la lanzo contra la pared, estrellándose de espaldas de manera que provoco un gran estruendo, que bien podía haberse escuchado por todo el asilo, las demás Hijas de la Noche ya casi llegaban, cuando aquel estruendo se escuchó.

-¿Qué establos fue eso?-pregunto Applejack algo asustada.

-¡Sonó como una bomba de gran poder!-grito Pinkie Pie alarmada.

-No creo que haya sido eso… ¡Vamos! ¡No podemos perder tiempo!-indico Twilight y las demás asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Casi al mismo tiempo, el resto de la policía llego al asilo, Bullock descendió de la patrulla y comenzó a dar instrucciones, cuando el tremendo estruendo se escuchó-¿Qué coños fue eso?-pregunto entre dientes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Aun tomada por sorpresa, Sunset no se había percatado de lo que había pasado, cuando se levantó, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver el cuerpo de Celestia tirano en el suelo, sin que la comisionada hiciera algún movimiento, Batman también se quedó mudo ante lo que vio y su furia aumento más al escuchar al Guasón.

-Ups…fallé-dijo con una sonrisa de falsa lástima, para luego comenzar a reírse de nuevo, recibiendo un puñetazo de parte de Batman.

El Guasón se estrelló contra la pared con fuerza, Batman respiraba agitadamente, tratando de recuperar la compostura antes de hacer algo que sabría lo llevaría a convertirse en aquello que ha combatido durante años, pero el Guasón…ese hijo de perra siempre hacía las cosas tan difícil.

La risa del Guasón capto su atención-Así que volvemos a donde empezamos ¿verdad? La oportunidad de acabar conmigo y no la tomas-risa-vaya…realmente eres incorruptible…bueno Batsy…nos veremos en otro momento-dijo el Guasón, al tiempo que las sombras se lo llevaban, seguido de Harley y el resto de su grupo.

Batman prosiguió a liberar a Alfred y a Leslie, para luego voltear hacia donde se encontraba Sunset, quien caminaba lentamente hacia Celestia, su cuerpo temblaba y de sus ojos amenazaban con salir gruesas lágrimas de dolor, fue cuando el resto de las chicas apareció, todas se quedaron horrorizadas ante lo que sus ojos vieron.

Sunset finalmente quedo ante el cuerpo de Celestia, quien hacia tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás acababa de descubrir que era su madre, en ese momento no supo cómo reaccionar, no supo que pensar, no supo cómo actuar y ahora…ahora que la veía ahí, tendida en el suelo, sin hacer algún movimiento…

Sunset cayó al suelo de rodillas, para luego lanzar un grito de dolor y furia hacia el aire, un grito que se pudo haber escuchado hasta la ciudad, Twilight corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza, al tiempo que también lloraba, el resto de las chicas también lo hacía, solo Batman no hacía ni decía nada en esos momentos, solo apretaba sus puños de tal manera que ahora estos comenzaban a sangrar, Alfred y Leslie solo podían ver la escena tan desgarradora sin saber que pensar.

Fue cuando Bullock apareció con varios oficiales y lo que vio también lo dejo en shock-Dios mío-exclamo al ver el cuerpo de la comisionada tendido en el suelo sin hacer el menor movimiento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Luna se encontraba preparando la cena para cuando su hermana llegara, esperaba que fuera pronto, aunque conociendo el caos del que Guasón era capaz seguramente tardaría horas en volver, fue cuando el teléfono de la sala sonó, Luna se acercó al mismo y descolgó.

-¿Si? Bullock ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Luna, cuando recibió una noticia que la dejo helada-¿Qué?-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Asilo Arkahm**

Mientras Bullock le informaba a Luna, Twilight trataba de consolar a Sunset, quien no dejaba de llorar en ningún momento, fue cuando Pinkie Pie noto algo-¡Respiro!-grito asustando a todos-¡Esta respirando!-.

Efectivamente, aunque muy débil y bastante trabajosa, la comisionada Celestia estaba respirando, pero se podía ver que le costaba mucho, rápidamente, Batman entro en acción y de su cinturón saco una mascarilla que diseño para poder obtener oxigeno aunque fuera por algunos minutos, coloco la mascarilla en Celestia y miro a los testigos.

-¡Llamen una ambulancia pronto!-grito.

Bullock se quedó mudo-Te llamo después Luna, no te preocupes, te mantendremos informada-le aseguro colgando, normalmente, Bullock se sentirá ofendido por la orden de Batman, pero en esos momentos-¡Ya escucharon, traigan una ambulancia rápido!-indico.

Alfred, Leslie y las Hijas de la Noche observaban todo sin saber que pensar, ya que hacia tan solo unos instantes, parecía que Celestia había muerto y ahora de pronto, estaba viva de nuevo, solo Batman parecía conocer la respuesta, tenía una sospecha de cómo pudo pasar eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio de Deboness**

La Diosa y su Ángel observaban todo lo que pasaba en esos momentos, con Xiang alzando su báculo, mismo que brillaba intensamente-Buen trabajo Xiang-felicito Deboness.

-Normalmente no haría algo como esto, pero creo que no sería bueno que la pobre Sunset volviera al abismo después de haber logrado salir de ahí-dijo Xiang.

-Si perdemos a una de las Virtudes perdemos todo, no podemos permitir eso-dijo Deboness-además…presiento que algo más se acerca, algo mucho más letal, es una sensación que no he tenido en miles de años, la última vez que la sentí fue cuando Corban derroto a Goro en el Combate Mortal y…-.

-Cuando usted participo en el mismo-recordó Xiang-si, recuerdo eso, antes de Corban usted fue la última campeona del torneo, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que pasa ahora?-.

-No lo sé, pero este sentimiento…es igual a cuando ese torneo se llevó a cabo cuando aún era mortal-recordó Deboness con expresión seria-presiento que pronto sabremos qué es lo que trama Drago-.

Xiang se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego ver hacia el orbe, donde los paramédicos llevaban a Celestia al hospital, mientras Batman y sus hijas observaban todo desde las sombras.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La nefasta celebración del Guasón concluyo de una manera espantosa y ahora Lady Deboness está preocupada por el Combate Mortal ¿Qué será ese misterioso torneo? El día de la Bestia se acerca cada vez más"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME ENVIARON PALABRAS DE CONSUELO PARA MI Y MI FAMILIA…DESAFORTUNADAMENTE OCURRIO LO INEVITABLE…YA NO HUBO NADA QUE HACER Y AYER POR LA TARDE LO…BUENO…LE RETIRARON TODO LO QUE LO MANTENIA CON VIDA**

 **DESCANSA EN PAZ TIO PABLO**

 **CUIDENSE MUCHO Y CUIDEN DE SUS SERES AMADOS, PORQUE ESTA VIDA NO LA TENEMOS GARANTIZADA**

 **CREO QUE TRAS VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER PODEMOS DECIR QUE FINALMENTE TODOS SE ENTERARAN DE LA VERDAD, TAMBIEN DEBO AGREGAR QUE FROST ES UN VERDADERO COBARDE Y QUE REALMENTE NO SABE PELEAR, SOLO HACER TRAMPA, LA FORMA EN QUE CYAO EN DESGRACIA NO ES ALGO QUE LE PASO A FREEZER, CON ESTO PUEDO DECIR QUE FREEZER ES EL GRAN TIRANO DE DB**

 **Ángel María NF:** _acabas de ver el remate del chiste del Guasón, también profano la tumba de los padres de Batman y termino lastimando a Celestia gravemente, ahora solo queda espera el inicio del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _eso no es nada, yo una vez vi una película que…no…ni me quiero acordar, solo te diré que por culpa de la misma no pude comer por casi un día entero, realmente me asqueo mucho, fue repulsiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _solo te diré que para el Guasón es bueno tener al demonio de tu lado, ya que con ello puedes hacer muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _ciertamente sería bueno ver una mujer como protagonista en una de esas series, por ahora, el Guasón ya dio el remate de su chiste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _de hecho tengo pensado hacer otras cosas, pero por el momento hay que enfocarse en lo que pasara ahora que el Guasón culmino su último chiste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _es el Guasón, para él, todo esto no es más que un chiste, una forma de divertirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _a estas alturas ya lo encuentro algo difícil, pero veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y no solo de ellos, ya que como viste, también profano las tumbas de los padres de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y como acabas de ver, también profano la tumba de los padres de Batman y encima ha dejado grave a Celestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues ya lo viste, también profano las tumbas de los padres de Batman, todo como parte de su celebración. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y acabas de ver como continua el siniestro chiste del maligno Guasón, porque eso es para él, un chiste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y acabas de ver el cruel final de la broma del Guasón, donde literalmente lastimo a Celestia y también uso los cuerpos de los padres de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _acabas de ver un claro ejemplo de eso, ya que aún no había dado el remate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y como señalo, antes de él hubo otros dos reyes de Gótica, a quienes también "invito" a la celebración en honor a su rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues acabas de ver que para él no importaba nada, ya que también profano la tumba de los padres de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y vaya que sí, ya que no solo profano la tumba de los padres de Batman, sino que además dejo herida a Celestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _he querido, pero siempre se me olvida ponerla, ya que también escribo los capítulos de mis fics, los fines de semana veo los capítulos de DB Súper…honestamente siento que no me rinde el tiempo, en fin, si eso fue pasarse de la raya, imagina lo que hizo con esto que le acaba de mostrar a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **It:** _como dije, a mí no me termino de gustar eso, además, It se supone que es una criatura dimensional, lo que hace tétrico al Guasón es que es humano, no tiene poderes ni nada excepcional, es un simple ser humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ok…no entiendo muy bien porque me sugieres una historia de esa autora, pero bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y vaya que lo hizo, golpeándolos directamente de una manera brutal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _no hay que olvidar el cómo venció a la Liga de la Justicia, como logro engañar a Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _solo que en esta ocasión, si son los cuerpos de todos los seres queridos de Batman y para colmo se trata de sus padres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _cuando eso pasa debes tener cuidado, no olvides lo que le paso a Heath Leadger cuando se metió mucho con el papel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y acabas de presenciar el siniestro remate del chiste del Guasón, usando los cuerpos de los padres de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y acabas de presenciar su siniestro remate, mostrando que también profano la tumba de los padres de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _por eso el único héroe que es capaz de lidiar con ese enfermo mental y resistirse a todos sus golpes psicológicos es Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _no te preocupes, claro que habrá un Kuriboh o más, después de todo, es inútil no amar a esa bola de pelos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y ese fue solo el comienzo de sus crueles actos contra la Bat Family. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ahora que el plan del Guasón ha finalizado con resultados desastrosos, el momento del Combate Mortal está cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y acabas de ver el cruel remate del chiste del Guasón, donde los padres de Batman y Celestia fueron las víctimas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ciertamente lo es, en lo personal debe agradecer que su gran enemigo no sea el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _pienso incluirlo, después de todo, esa bolita de pelos es sumamente tierna en muchos aspectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _para él sus ataques son solo una excusa para mostrar su crueldad y demencia, sin importarle quien salga lastimado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _de hecho, los monstruos serán los espíritus, ya que tengo pensado hacer una clase de combinación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _el Guasón siempre ha sido un ser despreciable y cruel, todo lo que hace lo considera un chiste y una forma de fortalecer a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _he leído muchos comics sobre él, por eso no debe extrañar que haga algo como esto y menos lo que hizo ahora en su remate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya acabas de ver el remate del chiste, la presentación de los padres de Batman y el cómo dejo a Celestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _acabas de ver otro de los crueles actos del Guasón, que según él son un buen chiste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _pues finalmente el Guasón ha mostrado el remate de su chiste, en el cual también profano las tumbas de los padres de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _realmente es impresionante, sobretodo que hayan incluido al formidable Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _él se considera un tipo de servidor y amigo de Batman, y piensa que todos los demás son estorbos que lo hacen más lento y arruinan su diversión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _eso es muy bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _ya sabía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por desgracia, Celestia fue lastimada antes de que Batman pudiera detener al Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pues ya la acabas de ver, también fue por los cuerpos de sus padres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _por desgracia el Guasón aún tiene un truco bajo la manga y eso se verá en el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Seiryu.001, It, Ocnarf, AndrosaValgreen4, Kira The Killer, Ryo Red, Odín, Hamon, Black Hunter, Raft, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Cazador Argentino, Lucifer, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Draigon 2.0,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	70. Pansion en medio del dolor

" _ **La macabra celebración del Guasón finalizo de una manera aterradora, durante su batalla con Batman, el Guasón mostro que había profanado no solo las tumbas de sus hijos; Nightwing y Jasón, sino también la tumba de su viejo amigo el comisionado Gordon y de sus padres, además de haber capturado a Alfred y a la doctora Thompskin, llevando la furia de Batman al borde del límite cuando trato de asesinar a Sunset, pero…la comisionada Celestia, quien reconoció a su hija, la quito del camino antes de que fuera tarde, siendo ella quien recibiera el impacto, por un aterrador momento, todos pensaron que había muerto, pero Xiang la devolvió a la vida para evitar que Sunset volverá a caer al abismo, ahora, Lady Deboness también está preocupada por el Combate Mortal ¿Qué sucederá ahora?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 70**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 70 Pasión en medio del dolor**

Desde su prisión, Drago podía sentir como aumentaba la oscuridad en todos los 12 Universos y sus Dimensiones, además de los actos que estaban realizando sus esbirros en el Universo 1, así como también su nuevo socio, Nekron, cuya primera misión fue atacar a los distintos cuerpos de Linternas del universo, algo que el maligno Linterna acepto gustosamente, aunque Drago le dio la indicación de no atacar a los Linternas Verdes, así como tampoco al Linterna Azul Razer.

-Ellos interfirieron en mis planes, yo haré que lo pague muy caro-Drago miro sus garras y luego hacia el cielo-pronto será el momento, las estrellas ya casi se alinean y podré convocar el Combate Mortal-expreso con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

En el hospital general, en el área de urgencias, la comisionada Celestia se encontraba en terapia intensiva, conectada a varias máquinas para poder sanarla, respiraba por medio de una máscara de oxígeno y se le administraba suero constantemente, Luna estaba atenta a todo, esperando cualquier mejoría en cualquier momento, sin quitarle la vista a la máquina que marcaba los ritmos cardiacos, temiendo que esta pudiera mostrarle una línea recta en cualquier momento.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención y vio ingresar a Bullock, acompañado de Bruno Díaz-Buenos días tenga usted señorita Luna-dijo Bruno con pesar-lamento mucho lo que ocurrió con su hermana-.

Bullock volteo para todos lados de la habitación-¿Dónde está Tenma?-pregunto al no ver al protegido de Luna.

-Lo envié a casa, no quería que siguiera aquí…realmente no deseo que vea a mi hermana en este estado-dijo sintiendo deseos de llorar.

Bruno apretó los puños con fuerza, recordando la risa del Guasón después de haberle disparado a traición, pero debía calmarse, había ido con una cosa en mente y no debía olvidarla-Espero que no le moleste lo que voy a pedirle, pero como sabrá…Sunset es la hija de la comisionada y quisiera pasar a verla-.

Luna no necesitaba pensarlo mucho, pero aun así, parte de ella le decía que no sería la mejor manera de que madre e hija se reencontraran-Muy bien, hágala pasar-acepto finalmente.

Bruno asintió y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola, en cuanto lo hizo, Sunset entro con pasos sumamente lentos, su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía muy nerviosa, todo empeoraba al no tener a su Twilight ni a sus amigas a su lado, peor la enfermera no les permitió el pase a todos, especialmente porque era el área donde se encontraban los enfermos más graves.

Cuando Sunset miro a Celestia, sintió deseos de llorar, sus ritmos cardiacos se veían sumamente pausados, pero estables, su respiración era lenta y la máscara parecía ayudarla mucho en esos momentos, con una mano temblorosa, Sunset acaricio el rostro de quien descubriera era su verdadera madre, quiso llorar, pero se resistió a ello.

-¿Qué han dicho los doctores?-pregunto mirando a Luna.

Luna suspiro antes de responder-Dicen que se encuentra grave…pero que está estable, fue un milagro que haya sobrevivido a un impacto como ese-informo Luna y Sunset se tensó al escuchar eso-escucha Sunset…quiero que sepas que no paso un solo día en el que Celestia no tratara de encontrarte, ella quería tenerte a su lado, recuperarte, pero la policía estaba podrida en ese entonces y aun después de que Jim Gordon ocupara el puesto de comisionado hubo muchas cosas que…-.

-No tiene que explicarme nada…es algo que no quiero saber…-dijo Sunset temblando de la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, no se había sentido tan furiosa desde que tuvo a Superman en sus manos, pero ahora el rostro del Hombre de Acero fue reemplazado por la sonrisa burlona del Guasón.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y una enfermera apareció, llevando un florero con un hermoso arreglo de flores, mismo que llevaba una tarjeta-Disculpen la intromisión, pero enviaron estas flores para la comisionada Celestia-informo.

Bruno entrecerró los ojos y se acercó al arreglo, tomando la tarjeta y leyéndola en voz alta-"Para la Comisionada Celestia, espero que se recupere pronto, con amor…el Guasón"-Bruno endureció la mirada al leer de quien era el regalo.

Al escuchar eso, Sunset ya no soporto más y lanzo un puñetazo contra el florero, dándole con todas sus fuerzas, su mano se lastimo un poco y le salió algo de sangre de los nudillos, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no estaba de humor para nada, no sentía nada, solo quería despedazar al hijo de perra que dejo a su madre en ese estado.

-Cálmate Sunset-le indicó Bruno colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Yo…necesito aire fresco…-expreso abandonado la habitación con rapidez, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado tan frágil, odiaba que la vieran así.

Luna hizo un ademan de detenerla, pero Bruno la detuvo-Ahora necesita estar sola, han sido días llenos de emociones para ella-señalo Bruno.

Luna tuvo que aceptar que el multimillonario Bruno Díaz tenía razón, después de todo, apenas Sunset descubrió que aún tenía a su madre biológica, esta termina en una cama de hospital sumamente grave por haber recibido un disparo de parte de ese demente que aterraba la ciudad.

-Comprendo…por cierto, gracias por hacerse cargo de los gastos, no tenía que hacerlo, el dinero no es problema y menos cuando…-.

-Celestia es la madre de Sunset, así que no es una molestia para mí-aseguro Bruno sonriéndole de manera amable y Luna solo pudo sonreír de nuevo profundamente agradecida, para luego ver a su hermana.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, las chicas se encontraban en la sala de espera, cuando Sunset hizo acto de aparición, rápidamente, se levantaron y corrieron a su lado-¿Qué paso Sunset? ¿Todo está bien?-pregunto Twilight.

Pero Sunset la ignoro por completo, incluso ignoro a las demás, aun cuando estas trataban de acercársele, Sunset abandono el hospital y subió a su moto, Twilight trato de alcanzarla, pero Sunset acelero y se marchó del lugar, dejando las huellas del neumático en el asfalto.

Twilight solo pudo verla marcharse con infinita tristeza, no podía ni imaginarse cuanto debía estar sufriendo su novia en esos momentos, era como volver a ver la muerte de sus padres una vez más, además de que Sunset no actuó de una manera…podríamos decir correcta en el momento en que supo la verdad, pero nadie podía culparla, ya que fue una revelación que le cayó de golpe.

Mientras tanto, Sunset solo viajaba por las calles de la ciudad sumamente frustrada, molesta…no…furiosa, sumamente furiosa, por no haber podido reaccionar a tiempo, por no ser capaz de detectar el ataque del Guasón en el momento adecuado, de haberlo hecho, Celestia no estaría en una cama de hospital en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Karai observaba todo lo que pasaba, pero en vez de burlarse de Sunset, mantenía una mirada de tristeza en su rostro, después de todo, a pesar de ser parte del Ejército de las Tinieblas, eso no significaba que no entendiera como se sentía Sunset en esos momentos, ella se sentiría igual si algo le pasara a su madre o a su padre.

-Mírala, tan patética como cualquier mortal-dijo Zamasu apareciendo junto con Black.

-Ciertamente, en lo que a mí respecta, es un humano menos del cual preocuparnos-señalo Black-me sorprende que no aproveches esta oportunidad para atacar y destruirla-agrego mirando a Karai.

Karai no respondió de inmediato, permaneció en silencio antes de hacerlo-Yo jamás atacaría a un oponente cuando no se encuentra en condiciones para pelear, eso no sería honorable-expreso con voz fría.

Al escuchar eso, Black se rio quedamente, mientras Zamasu sonreía de forma burlona-Por favor ¿Qué sabe un sucio humano como tú del honor?-.

-Mucho más que ustedes dos-dijo Karai volteando a verlos-yo no empleo trampas ni métodos cobardes para pelear contra mis enemigos, yo los enfrento de frente y con mis propias armas, no recurro a unas esferitas que conceden deseos para robarme el cuerpo de otro y pedir un cuerpo inmortal, porque eso es realmente patético y cobarde-señalo Karai con tranquilidad, borrando las sonrisas de ambos Zamasu-no fuiste capaz de cumplir tu ambición sin robar el cuerpo del guerrero Goku y temías tanto a que te mataran que pediste ser inmortal ¿y de que te sirvió? Al final te dieron una golpiza, tu hermana y tu padre te dieron la espalda porque vieron como realmente eres, un ser asqueroso y deforme, mírate, ahora trabajas para el Rey de las Tinieblas ¿Dónde está la justicia que tanto alardeabas?-pregunto burlonamente.

Tanto Black como Zamasu miraron a Karai con furia-¡Nosotros somos dioses, no tienes derecho a…!-.

Karai se rio divertida-¿Dioses? Por favor, para ser dioses se debe ganar el puesto, ustedes no se lo ganaron, lo robaron, como hicieron con tantas otras cosas y ahora en serio creen que van a cumplir su sueño, les diré un pequeño secreto, si hubieran triunfado, si Zeno Sama no los hubiera borrado, la Bestia del Mal habría despertado hacía mucho tiempo y todo gracias a ustedes, un par de maricas que solo se ama así mismo-.

-¡Puta miserable!-bramo Zamasu lanzándose al ataque, al tiempo que conjuraba su brazo espada, al igual que Black.

Karai se puso en guardia, pero antes de que ambos villanos la golpearan, una figura salió de la nada y bloqueo los ataques de ambos, dejando sorprendidos a Black y Zamasu, al igual que a Karai, pues que se interpuso no era otro que Bareloc, el cual sostenía los brazos de ambos tipejos con sus manos.

-No debieron hacer esa estupidez-expreso gruñendo y estrellándolos contra el suelo.

Antes de que pudieran levantarse, Bareloc les aplasto la cabeza con fuerza, pero sin matarlos, solo lastimándolos mucho-¿Por qué…porque no podemos vencerlos?-pregunto Black frustrado y lleno de furia.

Bareloc los miro con desprecio y asco-Carajo ¡No tienen idea!-gruño Bareloc mirándolos con profundo asco-realmente no ven más allá de sus propios ideales, no se dan cuenta de nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor, de lo que han provocado con su arrogancia y estupidez ¿y se atreven a llamarse dioses? Que risa-se burló Bareloc dejando de aplastarlos-ahora comprendo porque el Maestro Abzu no ha acabado con ustedes, porque realmente son tan patéticos que no valen la pena-.

Black y Zamasu trataron de levantarse, pero el impacto que sufrieron en sus cráneos les impedía moverse, Bareloc los miro y les escupió con asco, para luego voltear a ver a Karai, quien tenía una mirada molesta en su rostro y se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

-Yo podía sola con ellos-expreso gruñendo.

-Lo sé, peor simplemente ya no los soportaba-señalo Bareloc mirándolos con asco-aun no me explico porque el amo los devolvió a la vida-.

-Quizás quería que mis padres y el resto de los Maestros tuvieran unos sacos de boxeo que estuvieran vivos-señalo Karai con una sonrisa burlona.

Bareloc no pudo evitar reírse ante las palabras de Karai, mientras que Black y Zamasu solo podían volver a tragarse su enojo, ya no tenían forma de salir de ese tormento, no tenían su anillo del tiempo, ni sus poderes, ya no tenían nada y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que sin las Súper Dragón Balls no eran nada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

La noche estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad cuando Twilight llego a su casa, sus padres y Spike rápidamente la abordaron con preguntas sobre la salud de la Comisionada Celestia, después de todo, ella siempre fue muy apreciada por todos desde que era directora de la escuela Canterlot.

Twilight solo les pudo decir lo que Bruno le explico, que ella se encontraba grave pero estable, aun debían mantenerla en observación y atenderla, parecía estar sumida en un coma del cual no sabían cuando iba a despertar y eso la inquietaba mucho.

La peli violeta estaba sumamente preocupada, no solo por la condición de quien fuera su más grande ídolo, sino también por el estado emocional de Sunset, temía que llegara a hacer algo de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir, como cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Superman, pero ir tras el Guasón no era como ir tras el ex Hombre de Acero, después de todo, el Guasón no era como otros criminales, él estudiaba a sus enemigos y los atacaba en sus puntos más vulnerables, así fue como lo hizo con Superman, lo ataco donde realmente era débil y de ese modo destruyo a la Liga de la Justicia.

El celular de Twilight sonó y la peli violeta tomo el teléfono, reconociendo el número, rápidamente respondió-¿Qué sucede Alfred?-.

-"Señorita Sparkle, que gusto que haya respondido, escuche, estoy preocupado, la señorita Shimmer no ha vuelto a la mansión"-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Twilight incorporándose de golpe al escuchar la voz de Alfred.

-"Le dije al señor, pero él quiere que la dejemos sola en estos momentos, pero yo no creo que sea lo más apropiado"-explico Alfred.

Al escuchar eso último, Twilight frunció un poco el ceño-Espera, eso me suena a que sabes donde esta ¿no es así?-.

-"Efectivamente lo sé, pero no quiero que este sola en estos momentos, quien sabe en qué tipo de problemas se pueda meter, por eso la llame, porque solo usted pueda ayudarla en estos momentos"-.

Twilight no necesitaba pensarlo mucho, así que decidió seguir la indicación de Alfred-Muy bien, dime donde se encuentra e iré a buscarla-.

Alfred sonrió al escuchar eso-"Es un departamento que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, ella vivía ahí antes de que el señor Bruno la encontrara, aún tiene ese lugar, ya que le gusta ir cuando necesita estar sola, así que es muy seguro que se encuentre ahí en estos momentos"-informo Alfred.

-Dame la dirección e iré de inmediato-dijo Twilight.

Alfred le dio la dirección por el teléfono y una vez que la tuvo, Twilight se dispuso a ir a buscarla, pero luego recordó a sus padres, ellos no la dejarían salir a esas horas de la noche y menos después del ataque del Guasón, pero tampoco podía dejar a Sunset sola en esos momentos, así que se le ocurrió algo, no le agradaba nada, pero era la mejor opción.

Twilight saco su Vara Estrella y creo un clon de sí misma, la cual no hablaba, pero si se mantendría en la cama para que sus padres pensaban que estaba durmiendo, así que esa ya era una victoria, solo esperaba que sus padres no intentaran despertarla o arruinarían todo el hechizo.

Saliendo por la venta, Twilight dirigió sus pasos hacia la dirección que Alfred le dio, esperando llegar antes de que Sunset hiciera alguna locura, temía por ella, realmente estaba asustada de que algo le pasara.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight arribo al lugar indicado, bajo del taxi y entro al lugar, el dueño del lugar se quedó confundido por la repentina aparición de una adolescente en ese sitio, aunque no era la primera vez, pero en muchas ocasiones o por lo menos así era antes de Batman, eran hombres de 40 o 50 años que llegaban con jovencitas, todo eso se acabó cuando Batman apareció, el dueño recordaba como Batman le rompió la cara en una ocasión y quemo todo el dinero que esos depravados le dieron.

 _-"Para que nunca olvides que te estaré vigilando"-_ fue lo que le había dicho después de haber limpiado literalmente el piso con su cara, por eso ahora, cada vez que una adolescente llegaba, se llenaba de miedo ante la idea de cumpliera su amenaza.

Para su suerte, la chica solo buscaba a su amiga, la cual el dueño no tardo en ubicar, después de todo, ella había vivido en ese lugar por un tiempo y aun le pagaba para que guardara sus cosas.

-Efectivamente, ella se encuentra aquí-respondió el dueño cuando Twilight pregunto por ella, la peli violeta no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio-aunque se veía muy mal, nunca la había visto así, estaba llorando y traía una botella en sus manos, supongo que algo debió haberle pasado-.

-¿Podría decirme cual su departamento?-pregunto Twilight con bastante impaciencia, algo muy raro en ella.

-Seguro, es el número 39 en el tercer piso, puede tomar el ascensor-indico el hombre.

Twilight agradeció y subió al aparato, marco el piso deseado y este la llevo hasta el tercer piso, una vez que la puerta se abrió, salió corriendo del mismo y tras buscar un poco, finalmente dio con el departamento indicado, Twilight toco la puerta y espero a que le abrieran, pero nada pasaba, la chica comenzó a desesperarse, temerosa de que algo le hubiera pasado.

-¿Sunset? ¡Sunset ábreme por favor! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Twilight!-gritaba mientras aumentaba la fuerza de sus golpes-¡Por favor! ¡Estoy preocupada por ti! ¡Déjame entrar!-suplico angustiada.

Unos ruidos que venían del interior del departamento se escucharon, antes de que la puerta se abriera, dando paso a una tambaleante Sunset, la cual tenía una mirada sumamente desorientada, su rostro estaba algo enrojecido y sus mejillas manchadas por las lágrimas que había derramado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Twilight? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo putas me encontraste?-pregunto Sunset con un tono de voz que claramente indicaba que estaba ebria, pero aun en ese estado no tardo en comprender-Alfred…ese pinche mayordomo de mierda-gruño.

Twilight no sabía qué hacer, por un lado quería regañarla por estar en ese lamentable estado, pero por el otro no podía evitar comprenderla, agradecía que Batman no estuviera ahí en esos momentos o estaría en problemas muy serios.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto temerosa.

Sunset suspiro-Adelante-dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada.

Twilight vio que el interior del departamento estaba muy bien cuidado, señal de que Sunset había estado ahí en muchas ocasiones más, por lo que Alfred le había dicho, iba a ese lugar cuando quería estar sola, pero en esos momentos, no creía que fuera lo mejor, cuando llegaron a la sala, Twilight vio la botella de vino que Sunset debió haber estado tomando, ya estaba por debajo de la mitad, de hecho, ya casi estaba terminada.

-Supongo que viniste para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor ¿verdad?-pregunto Sunset mientras abría su refrigerados y sacaba otra botella de alcohol-no puedo creer que ese maldito mayordomo sea tan chismoso-dijo abriéndola y tomando directamente de la botella.

-¡Sunset basta! ¿Hace cuánto has estado bebiendo?-pregunto Twilight quitándole la botella.

-Oh…no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a eso-reconoció Sunset dejando helada a Twilight-cuando asesinaron a mis "padres"…y me violaron…bebí mucho, me hundí mucho en el alcohol antes de comprender que así no lograría nada, fue cuando me dedique a acabar con los putos de la ciudad, luego apareció Batman y poco después ustedes...pensé que mi vida estaba mejorando y ¡Boom! La sorpresa…mi madre biológica estaba viva…y resulto ser nada menos que su querida comisionada…y ahora está al borde de la muerte por culpa de otro monstruo, que buena vida ¿verdad?-pregunto sarcástica.

Twilight vio que Sunset estaba cayéndose y la sujeto-Tienes que descansar, estas demasiado mal en estos momentos, ven, te llevare a tu habitación-dijo Twilight llevándola a la misma.

Sin encender las luces, Twilight intento recostarla en la cama, pero Sunset no se dejó, en su lugar, se quedó sentada y comenzó a llorar-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que la vida me tratara tan mal? ¡Si esto es justicia divina me cago en…!-Sunset se vio silenciada cuando Twilight la abrazo con fuerza.

-No hiciste nada malo, tú eres una persona maravillosa, la mejor que he conocido, todo lo que sufriste no fue porque lo merecieras, la vida puede llegar a ser muy cruel, pero también es maravillosa, sé que en el pasado estuviste sola, pero ya no lo estas, tienes a Batman, a Alfred, a nuestras amigas, acabas de descubrir que tienes otra familia y me tienes a mi Sunset-le aseguro Twilight-y jamás dejare que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño-le prometió.

Sunset miro a Twilight fijamente, sus ojos aun derramaban algunas lágrimas, pero entonces, Sunset alzo su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Twilight, provocándole una leve corriente eléctrica agradable, al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…no sabes cuánto te amo-expreso Sunset acortando la distancia con Twilight y besándola con pasión.

Twilight se quedó muda, es decir, eran novias, pero no se esperaba que Sunset hiciera eso en el estado emocional que se encontraba, pero su sorpresa se volvió mayúscula cuando sintió no solo la lengua de su chica introducirse a su boca, sino también la mano de la peli fuego sobre uno de sus pechos, al tiempo que la recostaba en su cama.

Sunset no dejo de besarla en ningún momento y pronto, los labios de Twilight dejaron de satisfacerla, la peli fuego comenzó a besar el cuello de Twilight, provocándole leves espasmos de placer, quiso decir algo, pero las acciones de Sunset se lo impedían, especialmente cuando la peli fuego lamio el cuello de Twilight con delicadeza, pronto, la ropa de Twilight se volvió una gran molestia para Sunset, quien sin dejar de besarla en el rostro el quito la blusa, dejándola únicamente con su sostén.

Twilight se sonrojo al máximo, pero cuando intento volver a decir algo, vio como Sunset se quitaba su propia blusa, quedando solo con un sostén negro que la hacía ver condenadamente sexy y el modo en que la miraba la hacía perder la voz por completo, Sunset cayó sobre ella de nuevo y la beso una vez más, mientras literalmente desgarraba el sostén de Twilight, exponiendo los pechos de la peli violeta, separándose de ella y sonriendo de manera maliciosa, Sunset se dirigió hacia los pechos de Twilight y comenzó a lamerlos, intercalando uno con otro, para luego llevar su mano por debajo de la falda de Twilight, acariciando su entrepierna de manera pausada y sensual.

Twilight no pudo controlarse más, intentaba resistirse, pensar con lógica y hacerle entender a Sunset que ese momento era demasiado rápido, que Sunset estaba siendo víctima del alcohol y del dolor que sentía en esos momentos, pero las acciones de Sunset sobre su cuerpo, especialmente cuando sin darse cuenta, Sunset le quito su falda, botas, medias y bragas, introduciendo su rostro en la entrepierna de su chica, besando y lamiendo los muslos de su musa le nublaron la mente por completo.

Twilight ya no pudo resistirse más, especialmente cuando Sunset se detuvo y se incorporó, confundida, Twilight dirige su vista hacia la chica, la cual se quitó sus botas y sus pantalones lentamente, contoneando su cuerpo de manera sensual y provocativa, provocando que Twilight temblara y se ruborizara por completo.

Una vez que Sunset quedo solo con sus bragas, cayo de nuevo sobre Twilight y tomándola de las manos, la guio hacia su cintura, haciendo que la peli violeta agarrara su ropa interior por los lados, para luego acercarse a ella, colocando sus labios al lado del oído derecho de Twilight.

-Hazlo…quítamelos tú…si no lo haces me detendré ahora y no hablaremos de esto ya…será como tú quieras-expreso Sunset con un tono de voz demasiado seductor.

Twilight palideció un momento al escuchar eso y no supo cómo reaccionar, pero su corazón y sus emociones hicieron que sus manos poco a poco bajaran las bragas de Sunset, hasta que finalmente, la peli fuego quedo desnuda ante ella, Sunset no pudo evitar sonreír y arremetió de nuevo contra Twilight, aprisionándola contra el colchón y contra su cuerpo, sonrisa aumento mucho al sentir la humedad de Twilight y esta solo se pudo sonrojar con más violencia al sentir la de Sunset.

-Entonces continuemos mi querida Twilight-expreso Sunset volviendo a tomar los labios de su amada, quien no tardo en corresponder el beso.

Gemidos, caricias, besos y dos cuerpos danzando fue todo lo que se vio esa noche, mientras ambas chicas se entregaban por completo una a la otra en cuerpo y alma, por esa noche, solo por esa noche, se olvidaron de todo, de sus amigas, del Guasón, los Maestros Oscuros, de Celestia, de Batman e incluso del mismo Drago, dedicándose completamente a amarse por completo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un dolor inmenso quedo en el olvido gracias a una expresión y a un acto de amor, pero…la pesadilla aún no ha terminado y lo peor está por comenzar"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **FINALMENTE UNA SERIE TAN BUENA COMO SAMURAI JACK TUVO LO QUE TODA GRAN SERIE SE MERECE, UN FINAL Y DEBO DECIR QUE ME ENCANTO, ME EMOCIONO CUANDO TODOS SUS AMIGOS LLEGARON A AYUDARLO A PONER EN SU LUGAR A AKU Y ME DIO MUCHA RISA COMO SE QUEDO CUANDO VIO REAPARECER A JACK CASI EN CUANTO LO ENVIO AL FUTURO, PERO ME ENCANTO COMO LA ULTIMA PARTE DE SU CABEZA INTENTO ESCAPAR DEL LUGAR ANTES DE QUE LE DIERAN EL GOLPE FINAL, PERO LO QUE LE PASO A ASHI…REALMENTE FUE TRISTE, PERO TIENE MUCHO SENTIDO EN REALIDAD**

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _gracias, pero prefiero ya no seguir hablando de eso…por ahora la situación con Sunset fue bastante dura en estos momentos, por suerte tuvo a Twilight en el momento que más la necesitaba, pero el Combate Mortal está cerca de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _gracias, realmente lo aprecio mucho, aunque ya no quiero hablar de eso…es demasiado doloroso…en fin, Celestia cayó el coma por el golpe, pero al menos esta viva, aunque Sunset realmente se siente muy molesta con lo que paso, por suerte, ahora tiene a Twilight a su lado para ayudarla a superar este duro momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _gracias, fue algo realmente impactante para nosotros, especialmente por como ocurrió todo, pero bueno, el Combate Mortal está cada vez más cerca, pronto se dará el aviso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _gracias por tus palabras, ya estamos mejor que antes, y créeme amiga, ni siquiera termine de ver la película, la saque y la rompí en pedazos, no me importo pagar los cargos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _gracias, me alegra que hayan comprendido, realmente no fue fácil aceptar que algo así sucediera, especialmente porque hay muchas cosas que aún no están claras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _gracias, realmente es la única cosa segura que tenemos, ahora solo nos toca seguir hasta que nos toque, por el momento es cierto, realmente ese ángel es alguien que de plano debe odiar su suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por fortuna para ella, Deboness observo todo y le pidió a Xiang que la resucitara, lo demás depende de los médicos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya acabas de ver lo que paso, por suerte Celestia está viva, aunque en coma, pero con esperanzas de mejorar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _si la misma Deboness está preocupada entonces no es para menos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ahora lo que importa es que Celestia se recupere, ya que aunque la revivieron, no quiere decir que está al 100% recuperada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _creo que se debe a porque el Guasón es el único que ha sido capaz de lidiar con Batman y eso es lo que necesita en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _tal vez, pero igual no lo considero al nivel de Freezer, él supo ser temido y en cierto modo respetado, de algún modo supo ser más imponente que Frost. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _el Combate Mortal está más cerca que nunca y aunque si puedes hablar con Sunset, en el estado de ánimo en el cual se encontraba ahora era mejor que fuera Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _eso puedes apostarlo, especialmente porque el Guasón tiene a un peleador listo para cuando comience el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _gracias, fue demasiado impactante lo que paso, realmente fue totalmente inesperado, pero ya no quiero mencionarlo…ahora Celestia está en coma y solo hay que esperar a que despierte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, ahora ya solo nos queda continuar en este mundo hasta que no llegue el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _pues escribir me ayuda a despejar mi mente, especialmente porque ya no quiero seguir pensando en eso, aunque a veces me llega ideas de que no entiendo cómo fue que paso, es decir, por lo que nos platicaron, el accidente no era para que le haya dado muerte cerebral…pero mejor ya no hablo de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _porque se trata del Guasón y él siempre ha sido de los criminales que más odios causan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _pues no sé…ella arruino a los vampiros y hombres lobo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _creo que no, ya que a él no le importan en lo más mínimo, no olvides lo tranquilo que estaba cuando mato a Lois. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _para el Guasón, el crimen era muy aburrido hasta que Batman apareció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _aunque también se llega a cansar, después de todo, no dudo en golpear con fuerza a Superman y su explicación fue que estaba cansado de perder, para él fue fácil arruinar a Superman por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _cada capítulo nos acerca más al Combate Mortal, dentro de poco Drago dará el anuncio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _aunque Celestia está viva, en estos momentos se encuentra en coma, por suerte no está en peligro de morir gracias a Xiang. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _el Guasón no volverá a actuar hasta que comience el Combate Mortal, donde les tendrá una gran sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _como el Guasón le dijo a Batman en el capítulo anterior "la clave para vencer a Superman y a la Liga de la Justicia se encontraba en la reportera". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y acabas de ver otro de sus "encantos", ya que tuvo el cinismo de enviarle un ramo de flores a la comisionada Celestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _especialmente cuando Batman decide intentar formar una familia, realmente es una vida algo triste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _el Guasón siempre ha sido así, no le importa nada más que hacer la vida imposible a otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _dentro de poco Drago dará el anuncio para que el Combate Mortal comience, una vez dado las chicas deberán prepararse para ese reto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo con Superman, lo ataco en el corazón y finalmente lo venció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _siempre tratando de llevar a Batman al límite, peor el Caballero de la Noche jamás cruzara esa línea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _antes del Combate Mortal, Drago necesita de una cosa más para poder dar el anuncio oficial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _te doy la bienvenida al fic, aunque es una lástima que tu primer comentario haya coincidido con estos duros días, pero bueno, así es la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _gracias, por el momento, Sunset no está en el abismo gracias a Twilight, ella es la luz que la rescato de ese mundo de oscuridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _eso es muy cierto, cualquier héroe podría perder el control lidiando con el Guasón, excepto Batman, él jamás ha caído en sus juegos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _si eso es cierto, entonces la familia de Frost no es tan temible, Freezer realmente sabe pelear y aunque es malvado, no se ha basado en alguna trampa como la de Frost, excepto cuando le dio la orden a Sorbet, pero eso se debió a que no iba a volver a correr riesgos con Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _debo admitir que me da pena Yamcha, realmente es una lástima que piense que lo van a considerar para el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _para él el caos es un modo de vida y el único con el que se puede vivir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _realmente espero que sean muy buenas películas, sobretodo la primera, ya que la segunda ya la vi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo con mi primer intento de Lemon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ya acabas de ver lo que está pasando, dentro de poco comenzara una nueva aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el Guasón nunca se detendrá, siempre llevara a Batman al límite para ver si hace lo mismo que hizo Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ahora solo quiero seguir adelante y por ahora, los capítulos nos acercan más al temido Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _por el momento Celestia no podrá hablar sobre su descubrimiento, ya que aún debe recuperarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _ya la conocía desde hace tiempo, pero como menciono, no dijo nada porque eso arruinaría la diversión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, AndrosValgreen4, Seiryu.001, Sombra 02, Amo del Vacío, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Bowser300000, Kira The Killer, Odín, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Hamon, Raft, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Rohan The Hand, Iron Mario, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Cazador Argentino, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Draigon 2.0, Espadachín de la Luz,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	71. Desenmascarados Primera Parte

" _ **Finalmente las cosas para Sunset comenzaron a mejorar, Twilight correspondió sus sentimientos y se reencontró con su verdadera madre, la comisionada Celestia, pero…el Guasón lanzo un nuevo ataque contra la ciudad, mismo en el cual Celestia quedo gravemente lastimada y ahora se encuentra en coma, lo que provoco que la furia de Sunset, misma que había desaparecido, volviera a crecer en su interior, tras recibir un llamo de Alfred, Twilight se dirigió al sitio donde Sunset solía vivir antes de que se encontrara con Batman y ambas han pasado una agradable noche donde se olvidaron de todo, aunque fuera solo en ese momento…mientras tanto, los planes de Drago se están materializando y pronto, el Rey de las Tinieblas volverá a levantarse, el día del Combate Mortal está cada vez más cerca"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **oUCXVGsm5i8**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress)**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 71**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 71 Desenmascarados**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Los Maestros Oscuros se reunieron tras recibir un llamado de Drago, todos esperaban que ya diera el aviso para anunciar el torneo, pero la orden de Drago fue diferente, ya que aunque el Rey de las Tinieblas quería que diera comienzo el Combate Mortal, también tenía otros planes en mente que quería desarrollar y se los dio a los Maestros Oscuros.

-¿El Libro de la Vida amo?-pregunto Abzu mirando a los ojos rojos de su señor.

-Exactamente, antes de que el Combate Mortal comience quiero ese libro, en él está escrito la vida de todo mortal, lo que hará que modifique un poco la historia de cada uno de ellos-expreso Drago.

-Ya veo, quiere cambiar todo para que nosotros ganemos el Combate Mortal ¿no es así amo?-pregunto Umbra.

-Yo jamás haría algo tan patético como eso-gruño Drago, provocando que Umbra se tensara mucho al escuchar eso, especialmente porque temía haber provocado la furia de su rey-tengo otros planes para ese libro, sé que ustedes vencerán a esas chiquillas y si no fuera así, yo me encargare personalmente de eliminarlas, consigan el Libro de la Vida y no se les ocurra fallarme-advirtió Drago como una sentencia.

-Como usted ordene amo-dijeron los Maestros Oscuros haciendo una reverencia ante su señor.

Una vez que los ojos de Drago desaparecieron, los Maestros Oscuros se levantaron y se vieron entre sí-Parece ser que tendremos que obtener el Libro de la Vida antes de que el Combate Mortal comience-señalo Amazu acomodándose los lentes.

-El Libro de la Vida, creo recordar que se encuentre en los reinos de la Catrina, Xibalba y el Hombre de Cera ¿no es así?-pregunto Zaleska.

-Efectivamente-corroboro Abzu-creo que es momento de darle a Bareloc una misión-expreso Abzu con un brillo en sus ojos y sus compañeros asintieron, con excepción de Anubrix, quien ya estaba harto de esperar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Batman se encontraba trabajando en la Bati Cueva, el Caballero de la Noche estaba revisando algunas cosas, él sospechaba que se avecinaba algo muy grande, algo sumamente terrible, siempre tuvo más de 5 sentidos y sus instintos le decían que el golpe maestro de Drago estaba cada vez más cerca, aunque aún desconocía por completo lo que fuera que estuviera tramando, fue cuando Alfred apareció con una charola con desayuno.

-Veo que aún sigue trabajando en eso-dijo el mayordomo acercándose a su muchacho-dígame señor ¿no cree que debió haber salido a buscar a la señorita Shimmer después de que abandonara el hospital de ese modo?-.

-Como si no supiera que enviaste a Twilight a buscarla después de eso-dijo Bruno sin despegar la vista de la computadora y Alfred suspiro con cansancio, a veces quisiera poder sorprender de algún modo al Caballero de la Noche.

Alfred se dio la vuelta para retirarse, cuando la visión de algo llamo su atención, ya que ahí parado, en la cueva, se encontraba Death Racer, el cual se veía algo lastimado y muy molesto, Bruno sintió su presencia y se levantó de su silla, volteando a ver al ser que acababa de entrar a su cueva.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?-pregunto Bruno con seriedad.

Death Racer respiro profundamente antes de responder-Necesito tu ayuda y la de las elegidas, algo terrible está ocurriendo en este momento en el Mundo de los Recordados y de los Olvidados-informo con voz dura, provocando que Bruno entrecerrara los ojos al escuchar eso, poniendo toda su atención en el intruso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al otro lado de la ciudad, una fatigada Twilight abrió los ojos lentamente, aunque sentía como estos se cerraban, realmente estaba agotada y no entendía porque, quiso moverse, pero sintió que algo la sostenía con fuerza, un par de brazos para ser más exactos, volteando de reojo, miro a quien la sostenía, se trataba de Sunset, quien como ella se encontraba desnuda y abrazándola de la cintura, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Al principio, Twilight no supo que pensar, pero luego recordó todo lo que había pasado, cuando fue a buscar a Sunset después de recibir un llamado de Alfred, cuando llego al antiguo departamento de Sunset, el lamentable estado en que la encontró y luego como ambas terminaron juntas en la cama, y eso que su noviazgo acababa de comenzar.

Por alguna razón, eso no la molestaba, de hecho, se sentía sumamente feliz de haber pasado la noche con su peli fuego y esperaba que ese día amaneciera mucho mejor, con mucho cuidado, se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente con el rostro de Sunset y también la abrazo, al sentir ese movimiento, Sunset poco a poco abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de Twilight.

-Buenos días-la saludo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sunset le devolvió la sonrisa, por alguna razón, no sentía las consecuencias de haber bebido durante casi toda la noche, tal vez toda la transpiración ayudo mucho en eso-¿Fue real?-pregunto con voz temerosa.

-Lo fue, realmente lo fue-respondió Twilight sonriéndole con profundo amor, Sunset sonrió al escuchar eso y se acercó para besarla, luego acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Twilight.

Twilight la abrazo con profundo cariño, acercándola más a ella, sintiendo el olor de su amada, Sunset se sentía sumamente tranquila, después de todo lo sufrió, de perder a sus padres adoptivos y luego el estado en el cual se encontraba su madre biológica, finalmente se sentía más tranquila y feliz, realmente se sentía feliz y confiaba plenamente que Celestia se recuperaría.

-Gracias-dijo con voz quebrada y derramando algunas lágrimas, ese hecho dejo confundida a Twilight.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida.

-Por estar conmigo…y por haberme elegido a mí…gracias-repitió Sunset sin dejar de llorar.

Twilight tomo de la barbilla a Sunset y la levanto para que la viera a los ojos-Siempre lo haré-le aseguro volviendo a besar sus labios.

El beso comenzó casto e inocente, pero poco a poco comenzó a tomar más fuerza, pronto se volvió una lucha entre sus lenguas y justo cuando Sunset se dispuso a lamer uno de los senos de su amada, los teléfonos de ambas sonaron, provocando que se separaran, Sunset tenía una mirada molesta en su rostro, mientras que Twilight solo le sonreía para que se tranquilizara.

Cuando Twilight miro su teléfono, vio el símbolo de Batman, señal de que su maestro quería verlas a todas en la Bati Cueva lo antes posible, la sonrisa de Twilight dio paso a una mirada muy seria, logrando captar la atención total de Sunset.

-¿Problemas?-pregunto conociendo la respuesta.

-Eso parece-dijo Twilight con voz muy intranquila, un nuevo mal presentimiento apareció en su mente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Cuando Twilight y Sunset finalmente llegaron a la base, se encontraron con el resto de las chicas, quienes rápidamente rodearon a Sunset para preguntarle por su estado, ya que ellas también se quedaron muy preocupadas por el modo en que la peli fuego se había marchado del hospital.

-Tranquilas chicas, ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparse por mí, pero les aseguro que ya me siento mucho mejor-aseguro Sunset.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Rarity mirándola con preocupación.

-¡Claro que está segura!-grito Pinkie Pie apareciendo de la nada-¡Después de todo! ¿Quién no se siente mejor después de haber hecho el amor?-pregunto sonriendo y dejando a todas estáticas, mientras que Twilight y Sunset se quedaban mudas al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Applejack.

-¿De verdad lo hicieron?-pregunto Rarity sumamente sorprendida, Rainbow sonrió de manera maliciosa, mientras que Fluttershy se sonrojaba al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué? ¡Bueno…nosotras…!-ni Twilight ni Sunset sabían que decir al respecto, solo miraron a Pinkie Pie con ganas de matarla, aunque la peli rosa solo les sonrió de manera amistosa.

Antes de poder continuar, Batman hizo acto de aparición-¿Qué están esperando? No tenemos tiempo que perder-indico el Caballero de la Noche.

Twilight y Sunset suspiraron aliviadas ante el llamado de Batman, definitivamente debían agradecer que algún nuevo o clásico enemigo volviera a las andadas en esos momentos, cuando el grupo llego hasta el fondo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Death Racer ahí.

-Hola Rainbow-saludo el misterioso velocista, dejando confundida a Rainbow.

-En serio ¿me vas a decir si nos conocemos o no?-pregunto Rainbow ya molesta de que ese tipo la tratara de ese modo, Applejack también lo quería saber, ya que no le agradaba para nada el modo en que ese sujeto le hablo a su novia.

-No es el momento para eso-dijo Batman con tono serio-tenemos un nuevo problema en nuestras manos-agrego mirando a Death Racer.

El velocista se levantó y comenzó a caminar frente a las chicas de un lado a otro, con ambas manos tras su espalda-El Mundo de los Muertos necesita su ayuda con urgencia-informo, dejando estáticas a las chicas.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Rainbow algo asustada de escuchar eso.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso exactamente?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Bueno…no es el Mundo de los Muertos exactamente, sino una parte del mismo, dos de sus reinos; el Mundo de los Recordados y de los Olvidados, mismos que son regidos por los Dioses la Catrina y Xibalba-explico Death Racer.

 **POV DEATH RACER**

 **Antes de llegar al Reino Celestial, aquellos que mueren en distintos universos pueden llegar a uno de los diversos reinos existentes que existen después de su mundo, algunos pueden llegar al reino de los Kaiosama, aunque esto es más para aquellos que aun después de muertos quieren continuar entrenándose para perfeccionarse como artistas marciales, otros pueden ir al paraíso y otros al infierno, dependiendo del tipo de vida que hayan tenido, entre estos mundos, existen los Mundos de los Recordados y de los Olvidados.**

 **El de los Recordados es donde viven todas las almas que aún son recordadas por sus seres amados en el mundo de los mortales, mientras que el de los Olvidados es de aquellos que ya nadie recuerda, el caso es que en todos esos mundos, se juzga a la persona y dependiendo de la vida que haya tenido puede ocurrir dos cosas; la primera es que la persona puede cruzar al Reino Celestial, donde podrá vivir por la eternidad y reencontrarse con sus seres amados o la segunda, que por todo el daño que hizo en vida, terminara vagando como lo que ustedes los humanos llaman "almas en pena", sin encontrar descanso, sufriendo por miles de años o hasta que realmente haya sufrido todo el daño que hizo en vida.**

 **Pero estoy divagando, el punto es que los reinos de los Recordados y Olvidados son regidos por la Catrina y Xibalba respectivamente, auxiliados por el Hombre de Cera, este último es el guardián del Libro de la Vida, una de las reliquias divinas más poderosas de toda la historia, donde se escribe la historia de la vida de los mortales y que actualmente ha atraído la atención de la Bestia…**

 **FIN POV**

Cuando Death Racer llego a esa parte, las Hijas de la Noche se quedaron mudas, mientras que Batman permanecía de brazos cruzados-¿Drago quiere el Libro de la Vida?-pregunto Twilight.

-¿Por qué motivos esa lagartija de mierda querría eso?-pregunto Sunset.

-El Libro de la Vida contiene la historia de la vida de muchos mortales, sino es que la de todos, si Drago se apoderara de él podría modificar la vida que se tenía destinada para los mismos-expreso Death Racer.

-¿Cree que quiera alterar nuestro destino?-pregunto Twilight mirando a Batman, pero tanto el Caballero de la Noche como Death Racer negaron con la cabeza.

-No, Drago puede ser muchas cosas, pero no es un cobarde, jamás haría algo como eso-señalo Death Racer-él sabe que el único modo de obtener la victoria es venciéndolas y no teme a enfrentarlas directamente-.

-Tal vez quiera usar el libro para cambiar su destino y liberarse-sugirió Fluttershy con timidez.

Esta vez, fue Batman quien negó con la cabeza-Drago tiene los mismos poderes que la Presencia, ambos están muy por encima de ese libro, aunque pensara usarlo con ese propósito, el libro no lograría nada en absoluto-expreso Batman.

-Entonces ¿para qué motivos quiere el libro?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

-Ese es el asunto, no lo sabemos y es lo que más me aterra-reconoció Death Racer-se sabe de los planes de Drago hasta que es demasiado tarde, pero les diré algo, si él pone sus garras en el libro, las vidas de muchos estarán en grave peligro, fue por eso que recibí un llamado de la Catrina cuando el ataque comenzó…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

El reino de los Recordados era un caos total, todos sus habitantes huían aterrados de las hordas de demonios que acababan de aparecer repentinamente, la Catrina atacaba a los mismos con sus poderes, siendo ayudada por Xibalba, mientras el Hombre de Cera guiaba a las almas a un lugar seguro.

-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Corran hacia allá!-indicaba alarmado.

-¡Esta es una gran ofensa! ¿Cómo se atreven a atacar este lugar sagrado?-cuestiono la Catrina disparando una llamarada contra algunos demonios.

Xibalba, por su parte, usaba su bastón para atacar a los invasores, los cuales salían de todas direcciones-¡No voy a dejar que una hora de seres demoniacos se atreva a perturbar el reino de mi amada!-declaro destruyendo a unos demonios de roca.

-Qué curioso-dijo la voz del General Bareloc, quien hizo acto de aparición junto con Karai y Myra-porque según recuerdo, tú hiciste trampa para quedarte con este reino ¿recuerdas?-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?-cuestiono la Catrina desafiante-¡Las hordas de la Bestia no son bienvenidas en este mundo sagrado!-.

-Te tengo noticias amiga, todo este mundo le pertenece al amo por derecho, él es el verdadero señor de los 12 Universos y sus distintas Dimensiones, así que ¿Por qué no hacen las cosas más sencillas para ustedes y nos entregan el Libro de la Vida?-.

Al escuchar eso, la Catrina y Xibalba se vieron entre sí con mucha preocupación, poco a poco, la Catrina volteo a ver al General y con voz temblorosa hizo la pregunta-¿Qué es lo que quiere la Bestia con el libro?-pregunto.

-Eso no es tu asunto, hagan lo que les digo y les prometo que este reino no sufrirá más daño, les doy mi palabra de honor-dijo Bareloc.

Xibalba endureció la mirada al escuchar eso-He oído mucho de ti, eres aprendiz de Abzu y tengo entendido que como él respetas el código de honor-.

-Exactamente, así que como verán, no les miento si les digo que dejaremos este reino en paz si me dan el libro-dijo Bareloc.

-Sabemos que no mientes, pero también sabemos que entregarles el libro sería el error más grande que hayamos cometido en nuestras inmortales vidas-dijo la Catrina desafiante-¡No les daremos el libro! ¡Así que váyanse de aquí mientras aun lo permitamos!-exigió la Catrina.

Bareloc negó con la cabeza al escuchar eso-Decepcionante, es igual a cuando el Maestro Abzu peleo contra Ivan, pero bueno, Myra, has lo tuyo-indico Bareloc y Myra asintió, para luego silbar al llevar dos de sus dedos a sus labios, el lugar comenzó a temblar y ambos Dioses se prepararon.

Fue cuando del suelo emergió una gigantesca serpiente de color verde oscuro, con filosos colmillos y algunos cuernos en su cabeza, sus ojos eran amarillentos y rugía con ferocidad, un Basilisco, una de las serpientes y de las criaturas mágicas más temibles de todos los tiempos.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Xibalba al ver a la imponente serpiente ante ellos.

Fue cuando Death Racer hizo acto de aparición, lanzándose contra la imponente bestia, su intención era muy clara, clavarle un par de sables en sus ojos para evitar que petrificara a los habitantes de ese reino, ya que aunque la mirada del Basilisco ya no podía matarlos, si podía dejarlos petrificados.

-¡No tan rápido!-declaro Karai apareciendo de pronto y lanzando una onda de energía al blandir su sable.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Death Racer recibiendo el impacto y cayendo con fuerza en el suelo, quedando algo aturdido-¿Cómo coños paso eso?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Soy la hija de los poderosos Abzu y Zaleska ¿en verdad pensaste que no podría ver a través de la velocidad?-pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Ustedes los Meta Humanos cometen los mismos errores que los Saiyajin y habitantes de los otros 8 Universos que dependen demasiado de la fuerza bruta, los únicos Universos que tienen guerreros que merecen la pena, ya que no solo se concentran en la fuerza, sino en la inteligencia y en la esencia espiritual son los Universo 1, 5, 8 y 12, que lástima que ustedes no pertenezcan a ninguno de esos universos-señalo Bareloc, al tiempo que alzaba su arma-¡Ahora contemplen el ejército del Maestro Abzu, el más poderoso de todas las tropas del Rey de las Tinieblas!-anuncio Bareloc.

Fue cuando el sonido de varias máquinas atrajeron la atención tanto de las dos deidades como del velocista, entonces varios tanques hechos de metal negro, con varias puntas filosas y un Pentagrama inverso incrustado en los mismos hicieron acto de aparición, siendo manejados por varios demonios de aspecto espeluznante, así como también de almas que habitaban en el Mundo de los Olvidados.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Xibalba.

-¿Creyeron que estas almas se conformaban con desaparecer así como así?-pregunto Bareloc sonriendo siniestramente-lo lamento, pero algunas de estas almas no esperan tener el descanso eterno, lo que desean es venganza por haber sido olvidados y ahora el amo se las ha prometido, esta es su última oportunidad, entreguen el Libro de la Vida ahora mismo-.

-¡Jamás haremos eso!-declaro la Catrina desafiante.

-¡Entonces prepárense para sentir la furia del Rey! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Bareloc enviando a sus tropas.

La batalla comenzó a librarse, la Catrina y Xibalba comenzaron el contraataque, pero aun siendo ambos deidades, les costaba mucho lidiar con el Ejército de las Tinieblas, muchos de los habitantes del Mundo de los Recordados, entre ellos la familia Sánchez, se lanzaron al ataque.

-¡Death Racer! ¡Vuelve a la Tierra de los Vivos y pide la ayuda de Batman!-indico Catrina.

-¡Pero gran señora!-exclamo Death Racer al escuchar esa orden.

-¡Hazlo!-repitió la Catrina lanzando un destello de luz contra Death Racer, mismo que abrió un portal que succiono a Death Racer, hecho que lo tomo por sorpresa.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Death Racer termino su historia y ahora miraba tanto a Batman como a las Hijas de la Noche-No me agrado dejar sola a la Catrina y a Xibalba contra esos malvados, pero no me dieron muchas opciones, especialmente porque la Catrina me envió aquí de sorpresa-señalo el velocista.

-Entonces no hay duda de que Drago ya quiere preparar todo para su golpe maestro-dijo Batman.

-¿Cree que esté a punto de resurgir?-pregunto Twilight mirando a su maestro con preocupación.

Batman se quedó en silencio, pensando en la respuesta que darle a sus hijas, una vez que saco una conclusión pudo responder-No creo que esté listo para volver, su poder aún no ha llegado hasta ese punto, de lo contrario, los Maestros Oscuros ya habrían aparecido para atacarnos-.

-Y hasta que eso pase entonces significa que él aún no tiene todo los componentes que necesita para liberarse-confirmo Sunset.

Death Racer se levantó de golpe-Eso no importa ahora, en estos momentos hay una situación más difícil con la cual debemos lidiar-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero también debemos pensar en que hay un Basilisco en ese mundo-le recordó Batman.

-¿Y que es un Basilisco exactamente?-pregunto Applejack.

-Un Basilisco es una de las serpientes míticas más peligrosas y temibles de la historia-respondió Fluttershy-posee el veneno más tóxico entre las serpientes y también posee una mirada que literalmente puede matarte, si lo ves directamente a los ojos realmente morirás-agrego Fluttershy y todas sus amigas se le quedaron viendo, provocando un rubor en la chica-Myra me hablo de esa serpiente y de otros animales mitológicos-.

-Lo que sabes es cierto, un Basilisco es capaz de matar con la mirada, por eso no podemos ir sin un plan a enfrentar algo como eso, ya que también se encuentran Bareloc, Karai y otra guerrera que aparentemente es la que controla al Basilisco-dijo Batman.

-Si me permite una observación señor-intervino Alfred-la magia de la señorita Sparkle y de la señorita Rarity podría hacer un hechizo para protegerlos ¿no es así?-pregunto el fiel mayordomo.

-Podríamos intentarlo-reconoció Twilight.

-Pero… ¿Qué tipo de hechizo podríamos usar para evitar que una serpiente asquerosa nos mate con su mirada?-pregunto Rarity.

Twilight se quedó pensando en un hechizo que pudieran usar para poder protegerse de la visión del Basilisco, pero nada se le ocurría, fue cuando Pinkie Pie tomo la palabra-¿Qué les parece unos lentes de contacto o unas gafas a prueba de miradas venenosas?-pregunto sonriendo.

Las chicas vieron a su amiga sorprendidas, ya que su idea tenía cierta lógica, dejando a Twilight con la boca abierta-¡Es cierto! ¡Es una buena idea! ¡No puedo creer que no se me haya ocurrido!-exclamo avergonzada.

-¡No te preocupes!-grito Pinkie Pie pasando un brazo por los hombros de Twilight-¡Es natural que después de hacer el amor con tu novia tu mente solo se quede en ese momento!-.

-¡PINKIE PIE!-gritaron Twilight y Sunset sumamente sonrojadas.

Alfred solo sonrió divertido, mientras negaba con la cabeza, Batman se mantuvo serio como siempre, las demás solo podían resistir el intento de reírse, aunque Fluttershy se sonrojo mucho, finalmente, Death Racer tomo la palabra.

-Esa chica debería aprender lo que es el respeto por la intimidad-dijo Death Racer un poco avergonzado por lo que escucho y eso se debía a que sentía pena ajena por el par de chicas.

-Así es Arlequín-señalo Batman sin darle más importancia al asunto-ya fue suficiente, Magic Star y Lady Diamond, comience a trabajar en esos hechizos, los necesitaremos lo más rápido posible, luego iremos hacia el Mundo de los Recordados a evitar que las Tinieblas obtengan el Libro de la Vida-indico Batman.

-¡Entendido!-exclamaron las Hijas de la Noche, aunque en Twilight y en Sunset aún había una gran vergüenza, Sunset miro a Pinkie Pie con ganas de estrangularla, pero la peli rosa solo sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo.

Batman solo esperaba a que las dos chicas mágicas terminaran cuanto antes aquellas gafas especiales para poder ir al Mundo de los Recordados, esperando poder llegar a tiempo.

 **Continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Drago ha ordenado un ataque al Mundo de los Recordados para poder obtener el Libro de la Vida y así usarlo contra sus enemigos ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Batman y las Hijas de la Noche podrán llegar a tiempo?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **A LOS FANS DE DB LES TENGO UNA PREGUNTA ¿Qué GOHAN ES SU FAVORITO; EL SUPER SAIYAJIN 2 QUE LUCHO CONTRA CELL O EL ESTADO MISTICO? EN LO PERSONAL, PREFIERO EL PRIMERO, ME ENCANTO LA MANERA EN QUE PELEO CON ESE CRUEL ANDROIDE, ESPECIALMENTE POR COMO LO HUMILLABA Y NADA SUPERA EL MOMENTO EN QUE EL NARRADOR DIJO:**

" **EN ESE MOMENTO, CELL SINTIO EL VERDADERO TERROR Y FINALMENTE SE ARREPINTIO DE HABER PROVOCADO A GOHAN PARA QUE PELEARA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS"**

 **DESPUES DE LOS MOMENTOS EPICOS DE LA SAGA DE FREEZER ESE ESTUVO GENIAL**

 **DEL MISMO MODO Y YA QUE TORIYAMA LO CONFIRMO, PUES DIJO QUE GOKU NO ES UN HEROE, SINO UN LOCO POR LAS PELEAS, PERO DIGANME, EN SU OPINION ¿Cuáles FUERON LOS MOMENTOS DE LA SERIE, SIN INCLUIR PELICULAS DONDE GOKU FUE UN HEROE?**

 **YO DIRIA QUE ESO FUE CUANDO PELEO CON PICCOLO DAIMAOH Y CON FREEZER, YA QUE CON ELLOS NO ESPERABA DIVERTIRSE, CON PICCOLO QUERIA VENGAR A KRILIN Y AL MAESTRO ROSHI, Y CON FREEZER EL JURO EXTERMINARLO POR TODOS A QUIENES FREEZER ASESINO**

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _aunque Karai está del lado de Drago, ella ha aprendido lo que es el código del honor gracias a Abzu, quien tampoco destruiría a un enemigo débil y tampoco atacaría a alguien indefenso, pues para él no es honorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _eso pasara más adelante, así que no te preocupes, pero lo de las flores fue algo así como una broma cruel y burlona, les quería decir que estaba más que contento con lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _bienvenida a los comentarios de Hijas de la Noche y ahora estamos cada vez más cerca del siniestro Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _me alegra que te haya gustado y hemos entrado en la última misión para poder dar comienzo al Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _yo solo digo que fue un gran final, aunque sí que tardó mucho en existir, realmente no me explico cómo se atreven a cancelar series tan geniales como esa y dejar puras mierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _Drago ha ordenado una nueva misión para antes de que comience el Combate Mortal, la última para dar el anuncio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _yo solo sé que aunque fue triste, lamentablemente tuvo mucha lógica en realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por el momento hay otra misión que cumplir antes del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ahora se avecina el Combate Mortal y las chicas deben estar más listas que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso es algo inevitable, pero primero hay que esperar a que despierte después del trauma que sufrió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _eso no fue necesario, ya que cierta amiga peli rosa que parece tener poderes sobrenaturales las delato ante todas las demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _al menos les dio un poco de relajación, especialmente porque ahora tienen una nueva misión que cumplir, evitar que obtengan el Libro de la Vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Abzu es un guerrero que ama la batalla, lo emociona la idea de enfrentarse a guerreros que sean capaces de seguirle el paso, por ahora hay otra misión que deben cumplir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ahora hay otra misión, una vez que se complete, Drago finalmente dará el anuncio para avisar del Combate Mortal a sus enemigos y claro que la recuerdo, a veces la escucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _es bueno que en los fics se pueda poner en su lugar a esos, espero que en el Manga pase lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _lástima que haya durado tanto tiempo sin tener nuevos capítulos y cuando por fin aparecieron solo fueron 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _y ahora Drago ha dado una orden para poder iniciar pronto el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _eso es muy seguro, aunque si tengo que elegir, preferiría alguien de la talla de Freezer (en maldad). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _si, me di cuenta de eso, aunque realmente estaba nervioso porque era mi primer intento de Lemon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _yo lo dudo mucho, después de todo, aunque es una gran serie, tampoco tiene lo necesario para llegar a ese nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _supongo que esa es la introducción y suena muy interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sentai Ranger:** _creo que quisiste decirlo al revés ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _no realmente, ya que ella solo lo ha hecho con Twilight, pues para ella, lo que sufrió en el pasado no fue un acto de amor y no creo que alguien lo crea de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y ahora se avecina el Combate Mortal, con esta última misión que Drago ha encomendado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ahora que ese momento terminó, Drago ha dado una nueva orden para antes del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _antes de dar el aviso, Drago quiere que sus tropas obtengan el Libro de la Vida para sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _especialmente por el final que tuvieron, espero que en el Manga tengan lo que se merecen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _honestamente yo también esperaba que durara más, realmente fue una pena que tras tantos años solo le dieran 11 capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _inicio con la misión final de Drago para antes del comienzo del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _si uno se pone a pensar, toda su vida o al menos desde que Aku regreso, su único objetivo era vencerlo y evitar que su maldad se extendiera, así que no es de extrañar que no haya pensado en eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _puedes estar seguro de eso, especialmente por el temible guerrero que piensa desatar en el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _así es el Guasón, realmente es impresionante que nunca hayan considerado la silla eléctrica o la horca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _lo siento pero no, como dije, hay cosas que no vi, aunque si quiero hacer algo moderno para el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _muchos las van a ayudar, después de todo, es el torneo más duro de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _de hecho, creo que sería la más adecuada, porque él realmente depende mucho de Lois. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _recuerda que ya le cortaron uno y que Abzu se lo dio de alimento a los Zombis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _especialmente después del final tan malo que tuvo esa saga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _de algún modo siento que Frost es más codicioso en lo que se refiere a dinero, eso es algo que no se le veía a Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pues se viene el Combate Mortal y con ese torneo la llegada de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _pues creo que entre Yamcha o Freezer, es mejor Freezer, porque Yamcha ya no duraría ni 10 segundos en la plataforma, por algo Roshi fue una opción en vez de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _primero tiene que despertar, luego se arregla ese otro asunto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _que ya era tiempo de que mostraran que Celestia no es tan perfecta como dicen que es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ahora se avecina el Combate Mortal, pronto Drago aparecerá de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _siempre debe haber un equilibrio, eso es algo que nos han enseñado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _antes del Combate Mortal, Drago quiere apoderarse del Libro de la Vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _una vez que Drago obtenga lo que quiere en este ataque el Combate Mortal comenzara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dios Dragón:** _muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _gracias por comprender…aunque es difícil no pensar en ello cuando apenas pasó una semana y quedamos sin saber que pasó exactamente en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _por lo que yo veo también pienso lo mismo, realmente estoy sorprendido de eso, nunca me espere tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _una vez que este ataque de Drago concluya, el momento del Combate Mortal llegara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, AndrosValgreen4, Sombra 02, Bowser300000, Lucifer, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Cazador Argentino, Sentai Ranger, Iron Mario, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Black Hunter, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Hell Drago, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Amo del Vacío, Dios Dragón, Seiryu.001, Draigon 2.0, Espadachín de la Luz.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere….**_


	72. Desenmascarados Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Conforme se acerca el momento en que Drago dará el anuncio para el comienzo del Combate Mortal, el maligno Rey de las Tinieblas ha preparado todo un escenario para poder llevar a cabo sus nefastos planes, esta vez, ha ordenado un ataque al Reino de los Recordados, una sección del Otro Mundo gobernado por la Catrina y donde residen las almas de todos aquellos que aún son recordados por sus seres amigos y otras personas, el ataque es para poder apoderarse del Libro de la Vida y entregárselo a la Bestia del Mal, por lo que Death Racer fue enviado a pedirle ayuda a Batman y a las Hijas de la Noche ¿será posible que logren llegar a tiempo para impedir que ese libro caiga en las garras de Drago?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 72**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 72 Desenmascarados**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Reino de los Recordados**

La batalla contra las fuerzas de las tinieblas continuaba, el Hombre de Cera también quiso participar en la batalla, pero Xibalba le indico que su prioridad era proteger el Libro de la Vida, ya que si los guerreros de la Bestia se apoderaban del mismo entonces todo sería en vano.

La Catrina atacaba a varios tanques del ejército de Bareloc, destruyéndolos con su poder, estuvo a punto de destruir uno más, pero algo la golpeo por la espalda, cuando miro a su atacante se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que el responsable de aquel ataque no era otro más que Wa Shin Tong, el antiguo guardián de la biblioteca del Universo 3.

-¿Wa Shin Tong? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme de ese modo?-cuestiono Catrina mirando molesta al búho.

-¡Esta es mi venganza, por haberme arrebatado mi amada biblioteca, por tu culpa perdí mi hogar y mis amados libros!-bramo Wa Shin Tong.

La Catrina se levantó y miro con seriedad al búho-Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, tú te condenaste solo cuando entregaste a esa inocente niña a ese lunático de Unalaq y como consecuencia provocaste que el equilibrio se destruyera más y ahora mírate, sirviendo a las fuerzas de la Bestia ¿Qué fue lo que te prometió para que tú, el supuesto espíritu del conocimiento accediera a ayudarlo?-cuestiono la Catrina.

-No es tu incumbencia, pero me prometió devolverme lo que la Presencia me arrebato, mi amada biblioteca-respondió Wa Shin Tong.

-Si crees en su palabra entonces eres más ignorante de lo que pensaba-gruño la Catrina mirando con desagrado a Wa Shin Tong.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme ignorante! ¡Soy el espíritu del conocimiento! ¡No hay nada que yo no sepa!-bramo Wa Shin Tong lanzándose contra la Catrina, quien se preparó para el ataque.

Bareloc, por su parte, observaba la batalla, acompañado de Karai y Myra, quien seguía dándole ordenes al Basilisco para que destruyera todo el lugar, abriéndoles paso hacia el palacio del Hombre de Cera, donde debía estar el Libro de la Vida, Xibalba trataba de impedir el avance de los guerreros de la oscuridad, peor el Basilisco no se la dejaba fácil en ningún momento.

-Si esto continua así pronto tendremos el Libro de la Vida en nuestro poder-dijo Karai de brazos cruzados.

-No cantemos victoria aun, después de todo, la misión no será exitosa hasta que volvamos a la isla con el libro en nuestro poder-señalo Bareloc cruzado de brazos.

De pronto, un destello de luz capto la atención de Myra-Algo acaba de pasar en esa dirección-señalo.

Bareloc miro hacia la dirección que Myra le indico y agudizando la vista pudo ver de quienes se trataban-Parece que tenemos compañía-señalo el general sonriendo levemente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman, sus hijas y Death Racer aparecieron en una de las calles que aún quedaban intactas del Reino de los Recordados, las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver como ese mundo donde se suponía habitaban las almas de los que han fallecido, un sitio donde debía haber paz y armonía, pero ahora…

-Así es el poder de Drago-señalo Batman-no importa si es un mundo donde viven fantasmas o dioses, para él no hay imposibles-.

-Definitivamente no me gustaría verlo cuando tenga todo su poder-dijo Applejack estremeciéndose ante esa idea.

-Olviden eso por ahora-dijo Death Racer-ahora tenemos otra misión que cumplir-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, muy bien, no podemos correr ningún riesgo, así que nuestra prioridad será llegar al libro antes de que lo hagan las fuerzas de Drago, es casi seguro que ellos también intentaran lo mismo-dijo Batman.

-Eso suena lógico-reconoció Death Racer.

Fue cuando Twilight intervino en la conversación-¿Qué hay de la Catrina y Xibalba? ¿No deberíamos pensar en ayudarlos también?-pregunto con algo de intranquilidad por ambas deidades.

-Aunque las fuerzas de las tinieblas son poderosas, ellos dos son Dioses de la Luz, podrán resistir cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando no aparezcan algunos de los Maestros Oscuros, ahora lo que importa es hacer lo que dijo Batman, si el Libro de la Vida cae en las garras de la Bestia…bueno, no tengo que volver a decirlo-señalo Death Racer.

Fue cuando el lugar comenzó a temblar y el grupo de héroes se vio rodeado por la armada de Bareloc, rápidamente, formaron un círculo, mientras las Hijas de la Noche invocaban sus armas y se preparaban para la batalla, fue cuando el Basilisco también hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad, sobre su cabeza iban Karai y Myra, esta última usando una máscara que ocultaba su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí, no me imaginaba que ustedes se atreverían a venir a este mundo-dijo Karai sonriendo.

-Supongo que ese debe ser el Basilisco-dijo Pinkie Pie mirando sorprendida a la imponente serpiente.

-Vaya, conocen al Basilisco, eso sí que es una sorpresa, entonces me imagino que deben saber lo que pasa cuando lo ven directamente a los ojos-dijo Karai sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Si! ¡Algo como esto!-declaro Rainbow alzando su Lanza y haciéndola girar sobre su cabeza, disparo un rayo contra los ojos de la serpiente-¿Qué?-exclamo Karai.

-¡Buen trabajo Lightning!-felicito Batman, provocando que Rainbow se sonrojara y sonreirá con mucha arrogancia.

-¡Esa es mi chica!-declaro Applejack.

-Parece que el plan de respaldo dio resultado-dijo Sunset sonriendo y Twilight asintió también aliviada.

Y es que debido al poco tiempo que tenían, Twilight y Rarity no pudieron crear las gafas protectoras, por ello tuvieron que pensar en un plan de respaldo, en el cual aprovecharían la velocidad de Rainbow para que atacara al Basilisco y lo cegara, por suerte para el grupo el ataque funciono perfectamente.

-¡Van a pagar caro por esto!-bramo Karai entre dientes, mientras que Myra trataba de calmar al Basilisco, el cual se retorcía de un lado a otro por el dolor que sentía por el ataque que recibió-¡Ataquen ahora!-ordeno Karai y las fuerzas se lanzaron a la batalla.

Batman también se preparó para la batalla, pero entonces el Caballero de la Noche noto la ausencia de uno de los guerreros de Drago-Bareloc debe haber ido por el libro, iré a interceptarlo antes de que llegue, ustedes encárguense de estos tipos, sé que pueden hacerlo-aseguro Batman sonriéndoles con confianza a sus hijas.

Las chicas asintieron y se prepararon para la batalla, Batman lanzo una bomba de humo y aprovecho para retirarse, el humo confundió un poco a los soldados, cuando las Hijas de la Noche y Death Racer salieron contra ellos, atacándolos por todas direcciones con sus Armas Celestiales.

-¡Les tiene mucha confianza!-observo Death Racer sorprendido.

-¿Qué podemos decir? ¡Es nuestro padre!-señalo Rainbow sonriéndole al velocista, mientras ambos se lanzaban al ataque, seguidos por las demás.

Karai dio un salto y ataco a Sunset, quien bloqueo el golpe con su Espada, ambas comenzaron a forcejar en un intento por derribarse una a la otra-¡Así es como me gusta enfrentarte, cuando estas al máximo, realmente me agrada que pelees así y no llena de angustia o desesperación!-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Sunset separándose de su enemiga.

-Sé lo que le paso a tu madre y realmente considero que la acción del Guasón fue demasiado baja, incluso deshonrosa, pero me alegra ver que tienes a alguien que te ayuda a salir adelante-señalo Karai.

-¡Por alguna razón presiento que tú no tienes a nadie así en tu vida!-expreso Sunset sonriendo maliciosamente.

Karai le apunto con su sable-No lo tengo y francamente, no me hace falta-expreso lanzándose al ataque.

Sunset y Karai comenzaron a chocar sus armas, mientras las demás se ocupaban de los soldados, al tiempo que Myra finalmente lograba calmar al imponente Basilisco-¡Tal vez su amiga cegó al Basilisco, pero aún puede olerlas! ¡Ataca gran bestia!-ordeno Myra enviando a su bestia

El Basilisco ataco, Twilight creo un campo de energía mágico para protegerse a sí misma y a sus amigas, Fluttershy no pudo evitar pensar que conocía aquella voz, pero en esos momentos, con todo el estruendo y la batalla que se desataba no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, el Basilisco comenzó a golpear con fuerza el campo en un intento de romperlo.

Rápidamente, Rarity se unió para ayudar a su amiga, ambas trataban de resistir el imponente golpe de la enorme bestia, cuando los tanques de Bareloc se posicionaron con los demonios, preparándose para lanzar sus ataques contra las chicas y Death Racer.

-¡Si alguien tiene alguna idea este sería un buen momento para compartirla!-declaro Death Racer.

-¡Ojala pudiéramos pensar en una!-expreso Applejack-¡Pero mientras tengamos que lidiar con esta enorme serpiente no podremos hacer mucho contra las tropas de Bareloc!-.

-¡Por eso necesitamos a Serafín!-expreso Pinkie Pie, provocando que la aludida se sonrojara.

-¿Qué? ¿A mí?-pregunto angustiada.

-¡Eres la única que dispara flechas que toman la forma de cualquier animal, tal vez puedas crear algo que le haga frente a esa sanguijuela súper desarrollada!-señalo Pinkie Pie.

-Pero…nunca he intentado crear algo más grande que un elefante, ni siquiera sé si podré hacerlo-dijo Fluttershy temblando de miedo.

Las demás se vieron entre sí y Death Racer miro al grupo de chicas-Déjenme ver si entendí bien esto ¿nuestro destino está en manos de esta chica que parece tenerle miedo hasta a su propia sombra?-pregunto señalando a la aludida.

-¡Sí!-respondió Pinkie Pie sonriéndole amistosamente.

Death Racer solo se rio de manera divertida antes de decir una única frase-Estamos perdidos-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el palacio del Hombre de Cera, cuando se vio obligado a esquivar una llamarada que salió de la nada, fue cuando quedo ante un demonio que parecía un dragón humanoide, pero no se trataba de Drago, este era algo diferente.

-Veo que lo que los Maestros Oscuros decían sobre ti era cierto, realmente tienes grandes habilidades, supongo que te debes estar preguntando quien soy yo ¿verdad? Pues yo soy…-.

-Shendu, uno de los 8 Demonios Chi, poseedor de los 12 Talismanes, con la forma de un noble dragón, pero con un alma sumamente oscura y traicionera, incluso fuiste capaz de traicionar a tus propios hermanos para apoderarte del mundo tú solo-señalo Batman.

Al escuchar eso, Shendu se quedó sorprendido de que ese mortal supiera tanto sobre él-¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí?-.

-Investigo y leo mucho-respondió Batman con seriedad.

-Ya veo, entonces si conoces el poder de los Talismanes, también debes conocer la función de cada uno, por ejemplo ¡El de Combustión!-declaro Shendu lanzando una enorme bola de fuego contra Batman.

Batman dio un salto y evadió la llamarada de Shendu, para luego lanzar una de sus bombas contra el demonio, mismas que explotaron en su cuerpo, pero sin dañarlo un poco, provocando la risa de Shendu, hasta que vio que Batman se lanzaba sobre él con unos nudillos de metal en sus manos, el golpe que recibió vaya que le dolió e incluso lo derribo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste…?-.

-Tengo experiencia combatiendo a demonios, sé cómo hacerlo-dijo Batman preparando otro golpe, pero Shendu alzo una mano y lo detuvo.

-Entonces también debes saber que tengo el poder de la Levitación, con el cual puedo atraparte en el aire-dijo Shendu riéndose.

-¿Qué fue lo que te ofreció Drago para que aceptaras convertirte en uno de sus esclavos?-cuestiono Batman haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse del hechizo de Shendu.

-No digas tonterías, él es la Bestia del Mal, oponerse a él es buscar la destrucción, su regreso está cada vez más cerca y cuando finalmente llegue, los Universos serán como deben ser, gobernados por demonios-.

-¡No si nosotros podemos evitarlo!-expreso una voz detrás de Shendu, quien recibió un rayo en la espalda, cayendo al suelo.

Batman también cayó, pero él aterrizo perfectamente de pie, fue cuando el atacante del Demonio del Fuego hizo acto de aparición, se trataba de Kronimo, el cual se acercó a Batman-Pareces sorprendido de verme-.

-No lo estoy, en cierto modo me imagine que vendrías-expreso Batman.

-Pues tienes razón y no fui el único, en estos momentos Ace está ayudando a la Catrina con ese pajarraco traidor, quien también recibió la ayuda de Dai Gui y Tsu Lang, Cole está ayudando a Xibalba, ya que al parecer toda la familia de Shendu se encuentra aquí y por cierto, tu amiga Daisy también está en este lugar, como tú se dirige hacia el castillo del Hombre de Cera para proteger el Libro de la Vida-informo Kronimo.

-Entonces no puedo perder tiempo-dijo Batman preparándose para continuar, cuando vio que Shendu comenzaba a levantarse-¿Crees poder con él?-.

-No te preocupes, este dragón de pacotilla esta por conocer la horma de su zapato-aseguro sonriendo desafiante.

-Muy bien-dijo Batman continuando su marcha hacia el palacio del Hombre de Cera, esperaba llegar a tiempo, ya que aunque Daisy fuera hábil, enfrentarse a un general de las Tinieblas no era algo sencillo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las demás continuaban resistiendo los ataques del Basilisco, a los cuales se le sumaron los disparos de las tropas de las tinieblas, Twilight y Rarity hacían todo lo posible por resistir, pero era bastante obvio que no podrían hacerlo para siempre, Fluttershy se dio cuenta de esto y las demás también, la chica tímida no sabía qué hacer, jamás había creado una criatura que fuera lo suficientemente grande para detener a un Basilisco, pero si no lo intentaba, entonces sus amigas y su mentor pagarían muy caro el precio, al igual que todos los habitantes de ese reino.

-¡Escucha Serafín!-grito Rainbow-¡Sé que estas nerviosa y es entendible, ya que no eres yo y por tanto no tienes la confianza que yo tengo, tú eres más tímida, miedosa, inexpresiva…!-.

-¡Al grano!-grito Applejack mirando a su novia con algo de enojo.

-Lo siento…lo que quiero decir es que…yo llegue hasta donde estoy porque creí en mí misma, siempre lo hice, aun cuando muchos no lo hicieron, demostré que podía jugar fútbol, basquetbol, voleibol, incluso llegue a ser capitana de varios equipos, pero todo eso lo logre creyendo en mí misma, tú también puedes hacerlo-le aseguro Rainbow, mientras que Death Racer miraba de reojo a las dos chicas.

-Pero…yo…-.

-Serafín, Batman te escogió para que formaras parte del equipo más genial de todos los Universos porque él vio en ti lo mismo que vio en mí y en todas las demás, sabemos que puedes hacerlo-le aseguro Rainbow sonriéndole.

Fluttershy no supo que decir, cuando vio las sonrisas de confianza en Applejack y Pinkie Pie, también tuvo la firme seguridad de que de haber podido, Twilight y Rarity también le habrían sonreído del mismo modo, pero en esos momentos estaban muy ocupadas, la chica se quedó pensando un momento, si sus amigas creían en ella, entonces ella también debía hacerlo.

-¡No queremos apresurarlas…!-grito Twilight a duras penas.

-¡Pero en serio les agradeceríamos que se dieran un poco de prisa!-grito Rarity en las mismas condiciones que su amiga.

Fluttershy finalmente asintió y levantando su arco hacia arriba, apuntando hacia el cielo, se concentró y pensó en algo que pudiera hacerle frente al imponente Basilisco, algo que fuera capaz de enfrentarlo y derrotarlo de ser posible, pensó en algún tipo de animal y esperando lo mejor, disparo la flecha.

La flecha se elevó en el cielo y comenzó a tomar forma, hecho que llamo la atención de todo el grupo, poco a poco, la flecha comenzó a tomar forma y cuando lo hizo, dejo boquiabiertas a las chicas, el mismo Death Racer se quedó sorprendido por la forma que tomo la flecha.

Pues la flecha no tomo la forma de algún tipo de animal, en su lugar, tomo la forma de un serafín, mismo que encaro al enorme Basilisco, al tiempo que Twilight y Rarity desaparecían el campo de fuerza que las protegía, cayendo de rodillas algo exhaustas por semejante tiempo que duraron así.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Applejack acercándose a ambas chicas.

-Solo…necesitamos recuperar el aliento-dijo Twilight recuperándose poco a poco.

-Vaya…eso sí que es sorprendente-dijo Rarity mirando al serafín que Fluttershy había creado.

La propia Fluttershy no podía creer lo que acababa de crear, definitivamente nunca se esperó que pasara eso y estaba tan enfocada como sorprendida en aquella visión que no podía reaccionar, lo que también hacía que el gigantesco serafín tampoco lo hiciera, Myra solo se mantenía a la espera de algún movimiento, hecho que no ocurrió.

-¿Por qué no hace nada?-se preguntó-¡Pues si esa cosa no ataca entonces lo haré yo! ¡Ataca mi mascota!-ordeno enviando al Basilisco al ataque.

La enorme serpiente lanzo un rugido y arremetió contra la creación de Fluttershy, embistiéndola con fuerza y derribándola, provocando que la tímida chica finalmente reaccionara-¡Serafín! ¡Sé que estas sorprendida! ¡Todos lo estamos, pero en serio sería un buen momento para que actuaras!-grito Rainbow Dash alarmada.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó Fluttershy, pero la chica no sabía que hacer-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-.

-¡Tu creaste a ese serafín, así que tú puedes contralarlo, haz que ataque al Basilisco!-expreso Pinkie Pie saltando ante ella.

-Bueno…lo intentare…-dijo Fluttershy mirando a su creación, para luego respirar profundamente y concentrarse-¡Levántate!-grito con todas sus fuerzas y para su alegría, el serafín se levantó, encarando al Basilisco.

-Impresionante-murmuro Myra esperando cualquier acción del serafín, pero Fluttershy aún no hacía nada.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Dile que ataque!-grito Death Racer comenzando a desesperarse.

-¿Ah? Si…este… ¿ataca?-pregunto en voz baja y para asombro del grupo, el serafín ataco al Basilisco, dándole un golpe en rostro.

Myra tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza para no caer de su bestia, mientras miraba sorprendida a aquella creación de Fluttershy, definitivamente no se esperaba que la chica más tímida del grupo fuera capaz de crear algo como eso, la misma Fluttershy se quedó muda al ver que su orden, la cual fue más una pregunta, fue aceptada por completo.

-Parece que puedes domar a ese bronco-dijo Applejack, cuando recordaron al resto de las tropas del Ejército de las Tinieblas, Applejack dio un rápido vistazo a la situación, viendo que Sunset estaba concentrada en su batalla con Karai, Twilight y Rarity se recuperaban después de haber gastado mucha energía-¡Escuchen! ¡Tenemos que seguir la batalla, mientras Serafín se encarga de patearle el trasero a esa serpiente, nosotras cubriremos a Magic Star y a Lady Diamond, así como también nos encargaremos de patearles el culo al resto de esos cuatreros!-.

-¿Quién murió y te nombro la líder?-pregunto Rainbow achicando los ojos.

-¿Las serpientes tienen traseros?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida y Death Racer solo se pudo golpear el rostro con la mano.

-A veces no logro entender porque motivos Batman las escogió a ustedes o cómo fue que lograron unirse con la Luz de la Presencia-reconoció negando con la cabeza.

Fluttershy quiso decir algo, pero vio el estado de sus dos amigas, así que decidió acatar la indicación de Applejack, rápidamente, corrió hacia su serafín, quien se agacho para permitirle subir a su mano, una vez que la chica lo hizo, el serafín se incorporó y coloco a la heroína en su hombro.

El Basilisco también se incorporó, con Myra sobre su cabeza, aunque Fluttershy no sabía que se trataba de ella debido a la máscara, pero algo en su interior le decía que conocía a aquella misteriosa enmascarada, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de eso, tenía una misión y por el bien de muchas vidas debía cumplirla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Batman ya estaba llegando al palacio del Hombre de Cera, cuando escucho un gran alboroto que venía desde una de las habitaciones del palacio, el Caballero de la Noche entrecerró los ojos al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, rápidamente, disparo uno de sus ganchos y se lanzó al ataque.

En el interior de la habitación, el Hombre de Cera cayó al suelo con fuerza, antes de poder levantarse, un pie lo aplasto en la cara, se trataba de Bareloc, el cual lo tenía sometido con una gran facilidad, el general retiro su pie y sujetando del cuello al mítico ser, lo acerco hasta su rostro.

-Te doy mi palabra de que si me das el libro terminare con tu sufrimiento-le aseguro Bareloc.

-Sé que puedo confiar en tu palabra…-dijo el Hombre de Cera-pero entregártelo…implica dárselo a la Bestia del Mal…y eso es algo que jamás haré…-.

-Me esperaba esa respuesta-dijo Bareloc lanzando al Hombre de Cera contra la pared-supongo que tendré que destruir todo este lugar para encontrarlo, me pregunto cuántas velas de vida se apagaran mientras lo hago-expreso Bareloc mirando a todas las velas que tenía alrededor.

-¡No! ¡No te atreverías a hacer algo como eso!-exclamo el Hombre de Cera horrorizado.

-No intencionalmente, pero si mientras busco el libro termino apagando alguna de las velas pues será en forma accidental-expreso sonriendo.

El Hombre de Cera se quedó atrapado entre la espada y la pared, por un lado no podía entregarle el Libro de la Vida a uno de los siervos de Drago, sabiendo lo que la Bestia del Mal podría hacer cuando se apoderara del mismo, pero por el otro tampoco podía permitir que apagara alguna de las velas, estuvo a punto de ceder, cuando de pronto, varios pitidos que venían del piso llamaron la atención de ambos.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Bareloc al ver que eran pequeñas esferas que salieron de la nada y que estaban justo bajo sus pies-ay no-gruño antes de que estas explotaran, provocando que cayera por un hueco al Reino de los Olvidados.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién hizo…?-el Hombre de Cera no pudo terminar su pregunta, cuando Batman apareció de un salto y se lanzó al hueco que quedo en el piso-era…era…él…es más impresionante verlo en persona-reconoció sonriendo emocionado.

Batman comenzó a caer en picada y abrió su capa para planear, una vez que aterrizo, se encontró con Bareloc incorporándose y quitándose un poco del polvo que le quedo por la caída, el general gruño al ver al Caballero de la Noche ante él, para luego comenzar a reírse de forma divertida.

-Siempre tienes que hacer una gran entrada ¿verdad?-cuestiono al tiempo que desenvainaba su hacha.

-Es parte de lo que me gusta-reconoció Batman colocándose en guardia-¿Qué es lo que trama Drago? ¿Por qué motivos quiere el Libro de la Vida? ¿Y que es ese torneo que han estado mencionado?-.

Bareloc silbo impresionando-Vaya, directo al grano ¿no es verdad? Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, lo que el amo quiere con el libro no es nada para dañar a tus pequeñas putas o a ti-explico Bareloc-y respecto al torneo, descuida, es algo que pronto sabrás-señalo Bareloc.

-Supongo que tendré que sacarte la respuesta a golpes-dijo Batman colocándose unos nudillos y preparándose para la batalla.

-Veremos si eres capaz de lograron-sentencio Bareloc colocándose en guardia y preparándose para la gran batalla.

 **Continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Mundo de los Recordados se ha convertido en un campo de batalla, al igual que el Mundo de los Olvidados ¿será posible que Batman, sus hijas y aliados logren evitar que el Libro de la Vida caiga en las infernales garras de Drago?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _por ahora la batalla en el Reino de los Recordados ha comenzado, las Hijas de la Noche y Batman deben hacer lo posible por evitar que ese libro caiga en manos de Drago o estarán en graves problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _por ahora está en medio de una batalla contra Myra, aunque lo desconoce por completo, será un tremendo golpe a su corazón cuando descubra la verdad y recuerda, hablamos de Pinkie Pie, mejor preguntante como carajos supo eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _como señalaron antes, se sabe lo que Drago planea hasta que es demasiado tarde y si obtiene el Libro de la Vida quien sabe lo que pueda hacer con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _realmente se está poniendo así, ahora tienes puesta una máscara, pero en esta batalla todo puede pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _solo digo que no entiendo como grandes series duran tan poco y basuras como las que transmiten actualmente no las han cancelado aun. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _en lo personal dudaba mucho que pasara eso, el final fue triste, pero tuvo demasiado sentido realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _como mencionaron antes, se sabe lo que planea Drago hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _aún no ha llegado a ese punto, pero es seguro que eso ocurrirá muy pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ciertamente, el plan de Drago pronto comenzara a ejecutarse, eso es muy seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _es Pinkie Pie, no hay nada imposible para ella y su Pinkie Sentido, el cual a veces me da algo de miedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ahora hay otras cosas más importantes y creo que eso hará que se olviden de ese detalle, la primera es Peridot, la segunda puede ser cualquier personaje, ya que es una frase muy usada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _amigo, recuerda que Pinkie Pie llamo a Zeno Sama "Zenny" sin que este se lo permitiera, y tampoco debes olvidar que Fluttershy trata a Bills y a Champa como si realmente fueran gatitos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues no podría imaginarme a quien, ya que en el Universo 1 no existe algún personaje tipo Maestro Roshi o Kaioshin de hace 15 Generaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _mejor pregúntate como carajos lo supo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _el momento del Combate Mortal está cada vez más cerca, Drago solo está esperando que las piezas se unan antes de anunciarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _realmente espero que hayas disfrutado de esto, porque siento que tenía que darle importancia a algunas deidades de nuestra nación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _realmente le espera una gran sorpresa, aunque por el momento la batalla continua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _es Pinkie Pie, lo que hace no tiene sentido ni explicación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ok, lo checare en cuanto pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _¿Qué tienes hasta ahora? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dios Dragón:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto con esa idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _estamos a pocos capítulos para que Drago finalmente lance el anuncio del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hood:** _es Pinkie Pie, muchas cosas que hace realmente no tienen sentido y en serio asusta mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _no puedo prometer nada en ese aspecto, pero veré que es lo que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _es más bien una inocente y risueña chica que no ve nada de malo en compartir todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _definitivamente es más coherente y no es tan tedioso como el Anime, en serio está mucho mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ahora me estoy concentrando en este fic, ya que el momento del Combate Mortal se está acercando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ya se ha dicho que se sabe de los planes de Drago hasta que es demasiado tarde, cuando finalmente los manifiesta ante sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _para Drago eso le da lo mismo, él es la maldad pura, no tiene compasión por nada ni nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _cada capítulo nos acerca más al momento del Combate Mortal, el torneo más mortífero de todos está cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pido un poco de paciencia, apenas paso una semana de lo de mi tío y solo me he querido concentrar en este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _pues aún faltan algunas cosas más antes del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _honestamente no creo que eso pudiera ser posible, de hecho, si uno lo analiza, lo que paso tiene bastante sentido, malditos viajes en el tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _de hecho, parece que el imperio de Frost no es tan temible como el de Freezer en nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y esto es solo una batalla para obtener el Libro de la Vida, espera a que comience el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _esa es una pregunta interesante, creo que me inclino con la de Joey o con la de Yugi a manos de Rafael, ya que él lo manipulo para poder ganar y eso que decía respetar mucho sus cartas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _es necesario para los planes de Drago y por eso lo quiere antes del comienzo del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el problema es que la consideran demasiado perfecta y algo que debemos recordar es que la perfección no existe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pues fuiste convocado por la Catrina y vaya que tuvo sus razones para hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _esa puede ser una muy alta posibilidad o lo más seguro es que nadie sabe que es lo que pasa por su mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _eso y más está a punto de pasar, por ahora el combate por el libro continua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _como ya se mencionó, se sabe de los planes de Drago hasta que es demasiado tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _yo solo sé que no se nada, ni siquiera entiendo como algunas series pueden tener éxito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _no exactamente, pero el libro si jugara un papel importante en el plan de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _extraño muchos las grandes series que te emocionaban de principio a fin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _exacto y es más curioso que Zamasu le haya dado una paliza a Goku dos veces, siendo más débil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, AndrosValgreen4, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Ocnarf, Cazador Argentino, Dios Dragón, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hood, Joestar, Odín, Ryo Red, Zeppeli, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Hamon, Draigon 2.0, Raft, Black Hunter, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Whitekiller09, Josuke Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	73. Desenmascarados Tercera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **La batalla por el Libro de la Vida continua, mientras Batman se dirigía a proteger al Hombre de Cera, guardián de ese místico objeto, las Hijas de la Noche, apoyadas por varios de sus aliados, entre ellos los Dioses la Catrina y Xibalba, se encargan de las tropas del General Bareloc…por otro lado, Fluttershy descubrió que no solo podía lanzar flechas con formas de animales, sino también con la forma de serafines y ahora está preparándose para enfrentarse con su amiga Myra, quien usaba una máscara para evitar ser reconocida y en esos momentos estaba peleando con el poder de un gigantesco Basilisco ¿Cuál será el resultado de esta tremenda contienda? ¿Qué pasara con el Libro de la Vida?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **oUCXVGsm5i8**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 73**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 73 Desenmascarados**

 **Tercera Parte**

La batalla en el Reino de los Recordados continuaba, en esos momentos, Batman se enfrentaba contra el General Bareloc, mientras sus hijas se ocupaban del resto de las tropas del Rey de las Tinieblas, el imponente general alzo su poderosa hacha y lanzo un golpe contra Batman, mismo que el Caballero de la Noche evadió con agilidad.

-¡Eres muy molesto!-bramo Bareloc disparándole un rayo de sus ojos.

Batman se protegió detrás de una roca, misma que logro detener el disparo de Bareloc-Siempre he tenido esa facilidad-dijo Batman lanzando uno de sus Bati Boomerangs contra el General, dándole directamente en el rostro y provocando que ladeara su cabeza.

El Hombre de Cera no quería perderse de esa batalla, así que descendió en una plataforma, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-¡Esto es genial! ¡No todos los días puedes ver a Batman pelear en vivo y directo!-expreso invocando una palomitas y comenzando a comerlas con mucho placer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, las Hijas de la Noche continuaban su batalla contra el resto de las tropas de Drago, ayudados por sus viejos amigos, quienes lidiaban con Shendu y sus hermanos, la Catrina recibió ayuda de su amado Xibalba para encargarse de Wa Shin Tong una vez que vio que alguien se podía encargara del Basilisco.

-¡Tú mismo te buscaste lo que te paso Wa Shin Tong!-grito la Catrina-¡Unalaq fue un mentiroso y un traidor, tú le entregaste a una niña inocente a un hombre que convertía espíritus en seres malignos!-.

-¡Para ser un espíritu que presume de ser muy sabio fuiste muy estúpido en ese momento!-declaro Xibalba disparándole un rayo.

Wa Shin Tong se estrelló contra una pared y cuando quiso levantarse, la Catrina le disparo varios lazos de energía que lo sujetaron con fuerza-Ahora te llevaremos ante Zeno Sama cuando esto termine-sentencio con frialdad.

-Uh, si te quito la biblioteca por haber entregado a esa inocente niña a ese lunático, me pregunto qué te hará cuando sepa lo que hiciste esta vez-se burló Xibalba.

-Mejor no digas nada querido o tengo que recordarte que tú también estas en números rojos con Zeno Sama por el incidente con la Medalla de la Vida y la trampa que hiciste-señalo Catrina.

-Eso no es necesario querida-dijo Xibalba agachando la cabeza, ya que después de ese incidente, la Presencia no solo lo obligo a pedirle perdón a los mortales que perjudico, sino que además, le impuso no solo a seguir siendo el Guardián del Mundo de los Olvidados, sino que además ahora debía hacer todo lo posible porque todos ellos se sintieran mejor.

La risa de Wa Shin Tong llamo la atención de ambas deidades-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia pajarraco?-cuestiono la Catrina desafiante.

-Creen que ya ganaron, pero están muy equivocados, él pronto emergerá y eso lo sé porque no solo los Demonios del Chi están libres, sino también…-.

Las sombras comenzaron a tomar forma, convirtiéndose en distintos tipos de guerreros con apariencias de ninjas, todos rodeando a la Catrina y a Xibalba, quienes se pusieron espalda con espalda para continuar con la lucha que aparentemente no había terminado aún y por tanto no podrían ir a buscar al Hombre de Cera ni al Libro de la Vida.

-Catrina…son…-.

-Lo sé…la Sombra de Khan-expreso la Catrina.

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a sacudirse con violencia, eso se debía a la batalla que estaban sosteniendo el gigantesco serafín invocado por Fluttershy y el imponente Basilisco, el cual arremetió contra el serafín, quien detuvo su mordida con sus manos, ambos contendientes comenzaron a forcejar.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?-cuestiono Fluttershy mirando a la enmascara.

-¡Eso es algo que no te concierne, la voluntad de la Bestia debe cumplirse, aquellos que se opongan a él serán destruidos!-grito Myra a través de la máscara.

-¡Al igual que los que le sirve!-grito Fluttershy-¡Él asesino a Ras Al Ghul, quien lo ayudo a volver al mundo de los mortales, a él no le importa nada ni nadie, ni siquiera los que le sirven!-.

Myra guardo silencio, no quería aceptarlo, pero Fluttershy tenía razón, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que estaba pasando, Drago dio su orden y debía cumplirla, así que lanzo su ataque de nuevo, esta vez, el Basilisco enredo su cola en las piernas del serafín y con un fuerte tirón lo derribo, por suerte, Fluttershy logro sostenerse y volver a incorporarlo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Usando su gran velocidad, Rainbow y Death Racer desarmaban a los demonios o los sacaban de los tanques, pero algunos demonios también eran capaces de volar y los atacaban desde el cielo, ambos velocistas corrieron en zigzag, mientras Applejack levantaba un tanque y lo lanzaba contra los demonios voladores.

-¡Tenga eso ratas con alas!-grito Applejack-¡Magic Star! ¡Lady Diamond! ¿Cómo se sienten?-.

-Ya me siento menos mareada-reconoció Rarity incorporándose y levantando su Tenssen-creo que puedo volver a la pelea-aseguro sonriendo.

-Yo también-confirmo Twilight sujetando su Vara, cuando vio que su novia tenía algunos problemas en su pelea con Karai-¡Ayudare a Firebird, ustedes continúen deteniendo a estos tipos!-indico Twilight.

-¡A la orden!-grito Pinkie Pie haciendo un saludo militar y lanzándose a la batalla.

Applejack busco con rapidez a su chica, pero la velocidad que empleaba le hacía imposible localizarla, solo le quedo rezar porque se encontrara bien y hablando de ella, Rainbow lanzo un golpe con su Lanza, misma que corto a la mitad un tanque de guerra.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Me encanta esta Lanza!-declaro deteniéndose y sonriendo con mucha arrogancia-¡No hay nada que no pueda cortar!-.

-¡Tonta quítate del camino!-grito Death Racer al ver que le disparaban, rápidamente la empujo y el disparo lo alcanzo, por suerte, gracias a su velocidad, solo lo rozo, pero la fuerza del impacto fue tan fuerte que literalmente le arrebato la máscara.

Rainbow cayó al suelo con fuerza, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y busco al corredor que la salvo, encontrándolo tendido en el suelo y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por levantarse, rápidamente corrió a ayudarlo, pero este todavía estaba dándole la espalda, ya que aún se encontraba aturdido por el golpe.

-¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Realmente no tenías que haberme salvado, pero igual te lo agradezco!-expreso Rainbow sonriéndole amistosamente.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo-dijo Death Racer levantándose.

-Claro que tengo, no tienes idea de en cuantos problemas pude haberme metido con mi vaquera si me hubieran lastimado por una tontería como la que estaba haciendo…creo que tiene razón y debo bajarle un poco a mi ego-acepto sonriendo-por cierto, se te cayó la máscara-dijo entregándosela.

-Lo sé…-dijo Death Racer finalmente dándose la vuelta, cuando Rainbow quedo ante el rostro del chico por poco le da un infarto-hola Rainbow ¿me recuerdas? No me extraña, después de todo, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, siempre he sido tu sombra en todo, pero ahora las sombras son las que te consumirán ¿no lo crees Rainbow Dash?-pregunto el chico mirándola con algo de frialdad.

Rainbow retrocedió incrédula-No puede ser… ¿Jesse? ¿Jesse Ratchet?-exclamo sorprendida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Basilisco se estrelló contra una de las casas del Reino de los Recordados, por suerte estaba deshabitada, aunque Fluttershy se preguntaba si había la posibilidad de herir a alguien en ese reino, después de todo, era un sitio habitado por personas que habían fallecido.

-¡No te distraigas!-bramo Myra haciendo que el Basilisco mordiera uno de los brazos del serafín, pero sin hacerle mucho daño, ya que no podía dañar a una criatura que estaba hecha completamente de luz.

El serafín aprovecho para sujetar al Basilisco de la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a forcejar, la enorme serpiente trataba de liberarse, pero el serafín no se lo permitía, Fluttershy y Myra se sujetaban con fuerza de sus respectivas criaturas, cuando la tímida heroína se dio cuenta de la cercanía de su adversario, es entonces que recordó algo.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Batman las estaba entrenando en el arte de la batalla, las chicas se lanzaron contra él, atacándolo en conjunto, pero el Caballero de la Noche hizo algo que nunca se imaginaron, uso algunas trampas para poder vencerlas, ese hecho dejo confundidas a las chicas.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-pregunto Rainbow sorprendida.

-¡Hizo trampa! ¡Usted hizo trampa!-exclamo Pinkie Pie horrorizada.

Pero Batman no se dejó inmutar-No existen las trampas en las peleas callejeras, cuando se enfrenten a los criminales de Gótica no esperen que estos peleen limpio, porque no todos tienen honor, el honor es un concepto que les he enseñado para que eviten matar, pero tampoco deben hacer que esa gran fortaleza se vuelva su debilidad, si pelean contra un tramposo, entonces ustedes también hagan trampa, busquen la victoria, no lo justo y menos si es en una pelea por sus vidas o por la de personas inocentes-indico Batman.

Aunque al principio las chicas no comprendieron la lección que su maestro les estaba dando, en cuanto salieron al mundo a combatir criminales lo entendieron por completo, a veces, por mucho que lo desees, no puedes pelear limpiamente contra tus oponentes.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Eso iba en contra de todo lo que Fluttershy creía, pero Batman tenía razón, para poder proteger a los demás, a veces tenías que hacer una que otra trampa, así que corrió por el brazo de su serafín y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca dio un salto, tomando por sorpresa a Myra.

-¿Qué estas…?-exclamo antes de que la chica cayera sobre ella, provocando que ambas rodaran por el enorme y largo cuerpo del Basilisco.

Finalmente, ambas terminaron cayendo al suelo, mientras los dos gigantes continuaban en la batalla, al mismo tiempo que Myra perdía su máscara debido a las vueltas que dieron cuando Fluttershy cayó sobre ella, poco a poco, ambas comenzaron a incorporarse, siendo Fluttershy la primera en hacerlo, al ver que su oponente aún no se levantaba, rápidamente saco su Arco y tenso la cuerda.

-¡Quieta! ¡Esto se acabó! ¡Ríndete ahora!-indico la chica tímida, quien se quedó muda al ver a la guerrera que estaba controlando al Basilisco-¿Myra?-exclamo abriendo mucho los ojos.

La aludida vio la máscara en el suelo y cerró los ojos con frustración, ya todo se había descubierto-Hola Fluttershy-saludo con una sonrisa triste.

Fluttershy se quedó petrificada, no podía creerlo, aquello debía ser una de las crueles trampas de Drago, eso debía ser, aquella persona no podía ser Myra, simplemente no podía serlo…era una locura…era…era…una cruel realidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman se lanzó contra Bareloc, lanzando un poderoso puñetazo con sus nudillos, el General lo recibió directamente y por poco cae al suelo, pero se mantuvo firme y contraataco, Batman logro esquivar el golpe del hacha muy a tiempo, para luego golpearlo en el abdomen, pero Bareloc le dio un manotazo y Batman cayó al suelo.

Bareloc dio un salto y se preparó para aplastarlo, rápidamente, Batman rodo hacia un lado, evadiendo el golpe, para levantarse con rapidez y subir a su espalda, comenzando a golpearlo con un brazo, mientras usaba el otro para sujetarse del cuello de Bareloc.

La batalla era muy emocionante y el Hombre de Cera estaba completamente atento a ella, lanzando ánimos y gritando como un fanático de lucha libre, Bareloc finalmente logro sujetar a Batman y se lo quitó de encima, lanzándolo por los aires, el Caballero de la Noche logro aterrizar de pie.

Antes de que Bareloc volviera al ataque, vio una sonrisa en Batman y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, especialmente al escuchar unos pitidos en su espalda, ya que Batman le había puesto unas pequeñas bombas en la espalda, mismas que no tardaron en detonarse.

Batman se protegió con su capa de la explosión y el Hombre de Cera grito emocionado-¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo! ¡No cabe duda que usted es el gran héroe de héroes!-grito emocionado.

El Caballero de la Noche volteo a ver al Hombre de Cera y su expresión se ensombreció-¿Quién está cuidando el Libro de la Vida?-pregunto con seriedad y algo de severidad.

Ante la pregunta de Batman, el Hombre de Cera abrió los ojos de golpe-Creo que…nadie…-dijo mirando hacia arriba sumamente alarmado.

Batman se dispuso a ir de inmediato, cuando una cadena lo sujeto con fuerza, revelando a Bareloc de nuevo-Estoy comenzando a hartarme de tus juguetitos-gruño-por suerte yo también tengo los míos-dijo dando un tirón y estrellando a Batman contra una roca.

El Hombre de Cera hizo una mueca de dolor, pero la mirada de Batman le indico que fuera por el libro antes de que fuera tarde, así que el mítico ser se elevó lo más rápido posible, pero cuando llego se encontró con una sorpresa aterradora, ahí, frente a él, se encontraba Amazu, quien sostenía el Libro de la Vida.

-Interesante, este puede ser el libro más importante jamás escrito-dijo revisando cada página del libro.

-Disculpe señorita…pero eso no es suyo-dijo el Hombre de Cera.

-Ahora si lo es, después de todo, los mortales tienen un dicho; "el que se lo encuentra se lo queda" y como no había nadie aquí, creo que ahora es mío-dijo Amazu.

El Hombre de Cera cambio su rostro alegre a uno de determinación-¡Muy bien señorita! ¡No voy a permitir que le lleve el libro a su cruel amo, si es necesario que pelee entonces lo haré!-declaro lanzándose contra Amazu, gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

Amazu solo permaneció quieta en todo momento, revisando el libro con total tranquilidad, cuando el Hombre de Cera dio un salto, la Maestra del Destello brinco y el Hombre de Cera se estrelló de cabeza contra una de las paredes, mientras Amazu aterrizaba con total tranquilidad en el suelo y sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Eso…me gusto…jamás…lo vi venir…-reconoció el Hombre de Cera, mientras varias velas giraban alrededor de su cabeza.

-Hoy en día nombran dios a cualquiera-dijo Amazu encogiéndose en hombros y disponiéndose a retirarse del lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Fluttershy aún estaba en shock, no podía creer que hubiera estado peleando contra quien fuera su amiga, la cual mantenía una expresión seria y fría en todo momento, nada que se pareciera a lo que recordara, con mucho temor hizo el comentario que tanto la estaba matando.

-Myra… ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tú…tú… ¿estas con esos monstruos? ¿Cómo puedes estar con ellos?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Lo siento Fluttershy…realmente esperaba que esto terminara sin que lo supieras, al menos así podría seguir odiándote-gruño Myra.

Aquellas palabras dejaron estática a Fluttershy-¿Me…me odias?-.

-No tienes idea de cuanto lo he tratado de hacer, pero desde que la Maestra Zaleska me ordeno que volviera a acercarme a ti ya no me ha resultado fácil hacerlo y eso me molesta mucho-expreso Myra con enojo.

-Pero…pero…creí que eras mi amiga-dijo Fluttershy sintiendo deseos de llorar, aquella visión comenzó a romper por completo a Myra, pero se resistió, no podía caer en eso, no debía hacerlo.

-Fluttershy…siempre te considere mi amiga o al menos lo hice…hasta que me olvidaste…-.

-¿Olvidarte? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Fluttershy sin comprender lo que Myra le quería decir con esas palabras, la guerrera de las tinieblas miro a la chica, quien temblaba de lo nerviosa que estaba, hecho que le pareció adorable.

Myra se rio al escuchar aquella pregunta, una risa que se escuchaba sumamente maniática, hecho que espanto mucho a Fluttershy, no parecía ser la misma risa que conocía de su amiga de la infancia, esta era más oscura y bastante tenebrosa, cuando dejo de reírse, miro a Fluttershy con una mirada que era una mezcla de tristeza y enojo.

-Cuando tuviste a tus demás amigas me olvidaste por completo, nunca te importo buscarme de nuevo, no hubo un solo día en que yo no pensara en ti, en que no quisiera verte, especialmente cuando el Régimen comenzó, lo único en que pensaba era en buscarte para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, pero mis padres nunca me lo permitieron…después me entere que mientras yo sufría por ti, tú te la pasabas muy contenta con tus nuevas amigas, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, pero las pruebas estaban frente a mí-dijo Myra comenzando a llorar.

-Myra…realmente no entiendo de que hablas-dijo Fluttershy comenzando a preocuparse por su amiga de la infancia.

-Tú eras feliz…sin mí-fue todo lo que dijo Myra y Fluttershy se quedó en shock-así es…eras mi mejor amiga y pensé que me extrañabas tanto como yo a ti, pero al final no fue así…tú ya tenías nuevas amigas y me hiciste a un lado…jamás permanecí a ese lugar donde me mude…habíamos pensado irnos juntas cuando termináramos de estudiar, pero luego surgió el Régimen y preferiste quedarte en Gótica en vez de ir conmigo… ¡Me dejaste sin nada!-bramo Myra furiosa.

Fluttershy se quedó estática, mientras recordaba ese día, era cierto, cuando el Régimen comenzó a alzarse y a ganar terreno en todo el mundo, Myra le había ofrecido que se fueran juntas, a cualquier parte del mundo, donde Superman no pudiera encontrarlas, pero Fluttershy se había negado, ya que no quería dejar a sus amigas y tampoco a la gente que necesitaba su ayuda en esos duros días.

-Myra…siento haberte herido-dijo con total sinceridad, dejando a Myra sorprendida de escuchar eso, quien volteo a ver a Fluttershy con los ojos muy abiertos-pero por favor, no se lo hagas pagar a los inocentes sirviendo a ese malvado ¡Tú eres mejor que esto!-declaro Fluttershy con firmeza.

Myra se quedó muda al escuchar eso, no sabía que pensar al respecto, las palabras de Fluttershy comenzaron a llegar hasta su corazón, pero entonces, Amazu hizo acto de aparición sosteniendo entre sus brazos el Libro de la Vida, captando la atención de la Catrina y Xibalba.

-¡Tiene el Libro de la Vida!-exclamo Xibalba.

-¡Espero que Hombre de Cera se encuentre bien!-expreso la Catrina preocupada por su amigo.

Amazu miro a las tropas del Ejército de las Tinieblas y se acomodó los lentes-Hemos cumplido la misión, es hora de retirarnos-indico.

Con chasqueo de sus dedos, Amazu hizo desaparecer a todas las tropas del Reino de las Tinieblas, el mismo Bareloc desapareció mientras peleaba con Batman, el Caballero de la Noche se quedó muy serio ante eso, imaginándose lo que había ocurrido como para que los siervos de Drago se retiraran, Karai también desapareció cuando Twilight y Sunset lanzaron su ataque, y en cuanto Myra…

Fluttershy vio como el cuerpo de Myra comenzaba a desaparecer ante sus ojos-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto asustada.

-La misión se ha cumplido, debo volver ante el amo-respondió con tono serio.

-¡No tienes que hacerlo! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Ayúdanos a vencer a la Bestia, sé que Batman y mis amigas te darán una oportunidad, por favor!-suplico Fluttershy comenzando a llorar.

Las lágrimas de Fluttershy fueron un gran golpe para Myra, quien solo agacho la cabeza con tristeza-Lo siento…pero…ya no tengo más opción…-fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Fluttershy trato de detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando se dio cuenta, su amiga ya no estaba, la chica cayó de rodillas, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-Myra… ¿Por qué?-se preguntó llorando.

El resto de los héroes también se quedaron confundidos ante lo que acababa de pasar, cuando Batman apareció, el Caballero de la Noche se veía bastante preocupado por la situación actual, rápidamente se vio rodeado por las chicas.

-¡Maestro! ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Twilight.

-¿Por qué establos esas serpientes se retiraron?-pregunto Applejack.

-Porque obtuvieron lo que querían-dijo Jesse apareciendo junto con Rainbow, al tiempo que se colocaba su máscara de nuevo-ya tienen el Libro de la Vida en su poder, significa que han obtenido la victoria-gruño entre dientes.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el Hombre de Cera?-pregunto la Catrina acercándose a Batman.

-Se encuentra bien, pero la situación no es favorable para nadie, el Ejército de las Tinieblas obtuvo lo que quería, significa que la batalla con Drago está cada vez más cerca-señalo Batman con seriedad.

-Eso no suena nada bien-dijo Rarity asustada, Pinkie Pie miro a Fluttershy y una mirada de preocupación apareció en su alegre rostro.

Rainbow también quiso aclarar algunas cosas, pero Jesse no le iba a dar esas respuestas, no por ahora, ya que la situación no era la más adecuada, ahora que Drago tenía el Libro de la Vida solo la Presencia podría imaginarse lo que su letal enemigo pensaba hacer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Amazu se presentó ante sus compañeros con el libro en las manos-Misión cumplida-dijo entregándoselo a Abzu.

-Buen trabajo, realmente fue sabio enviarte a buscar el libro-reconoció Abzu.

-¿Acaso tenías dudas? Después de todo, un libro es una fuente de conocimiento, aunque admito que siento una enorme curiosidad por saber porque motivos el amo desea el libro-dijo Amazu mirando el libro.

-Porque en este libro parece que se encuentra la clave para liberarlo de su encierro-respondió Abzu-al menos, eso fue lo que me comento, ahora necesitamos preparar todo, ya que el amo ha decido dar el anuncio-informo Abzu.

-Bien-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En su prisión, el Rey Drago estaba emitiendo una gran cantidad de energía maligna, misma que había obtenido gracias al caos ocasionado en todos los 12 Universos, el desequilibrio le estaba dando un enorme poder, la Bestia del Mal estaba cada vez más cerca de su libertad.

-El libro al fin está a mi alcance, es hora de enviar el mensaje-sentencio Drago al tiempo que emanaba una llamarada oscura de su cuerpo, misma que lanzo hacia el cielo.

La llamarada se elevó hasta el infinito y luego comenzó a tomar una forma simbólica, misma que era conocida por todos los Dioses, la forma de un dragón encerrado en un círculo, mientras llamas resplandecían a su alrededor, el dragón lanzo un rugido atronador, mismo que fue escuchado hasta en el palacio de…

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

Athena se presentó ante la Presencia, quien en ese momento estaba en su forma más sagrada-¡Gran señor! ¡La Bestia ha…!-.

-Lo sé-respondió la Presencia con una voz omnipotente, pero que al mismo tiempo era suave y misericordiosa-el día ha llegado-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del cuerpo de Drago aún se emanaba aquella aura maligna y la Bestia comenzó a reírse de manera cruel-Que el Combate Mortal ¡Comience!-sentencio con un brillo maligno en sus llameantes ojos rojos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Drago ha dado el anuncio del comienzo del Combate Moral ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora? ¿Qué será este misterioso torneo al que tanto teme Lady Deboness? El mismo Batman ha anunciado que la batalla contra Drago está cada vez más cerca"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TRAS VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER SOLO PUEDO DECIR UNA COSA…EN SERIO GOKU, EN SERIO, NO PUEDO CREER EL MODO EN QUE DIJO QUE DEBIAN PEDIRLE AYUDA A FREEZER, EL PROPIO BILLS SE QUEDO MUDO ANTE ESO, REALMENTE NO ES UNA BUENA IDEA PEDIRLE AYUDA A QUIEN LO HA ODIADO MÁS QUE NADA EN EL UNIVERSO, EN SERIO ES COMO LITERALMENTE ENTREGARSE A LA MUERTE, ME PREGUNTO QUE CONDICION PEDIRA FREEZER…AUNQUE CREO TENER UNA SOSPECHA DE CUAL PUEDE SER TRAS VER EL ADELANTO**

 **TAMBIEN DEBO DECIR QUE EL CASO DE KRILIN, DE NEGARSE A PARTICIPAR Y LUEGO ACEPTAR TRAS SER AMENAZADO…SOLO BASTO DECIR "ASI POR LAS BUENAS SI" Y ME SORPRENDE QUE 18 NO HAYA DICHO NADA CUANDO BILLS HIZO ESO**

 **Y TAL VEZ NO LES SUENE BIEN A MUCHOS, PERO TRAS VER ESTE CAPITULO…REALMENTE ME GUSTARIA QUE GANARA EL UNIVERSO 11, ELLOS REALMENTE SE PREOCUPAN POR LOS SUYOS Y VAYA QUE MERECEN LA VICTORIA**

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _finalmente quedo revelada la verdad sobre la amiga de Fluttershy y sobre el misterioso velocista que conoce a Rainbow. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _desafortunadamente, el Libro de la Vida cayó en manos de Drago, ahora todos los registros de la vida están en su poder y nadie sabe que es lo que planea hacer con ellos, pronto comenzara el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomos93:** _y ahora que lo tiene en su poder, finalmente ha dado el anuncio del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _supongo que sí puedo incluirla, pero igual será un fic SunsetSparkle, esa pareja me encanta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ya estoy al tanto y como le dije a Luna, la incluiré, pero no cambiare a la pareja principal del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _está bien, pero no pienso cambiar a la pareja principal, esa se va a mantener. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _como dije ya antes, claro que la incluiré, pero no voy a cambiar a la pareja principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _si estuviera hablando ya estaría afónico, si la voy a incluir, pero no voy a cambiar a la pareja principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _¡Por favor! Es la misma petición una y otra vez, ya dije que si la voy a incluir, pero no voy a cambiar a la pareja principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _yo espero que sí, en lo personal Sunset es de mis favoritas, por eso en mi próximo fic…bueno, luego les muestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _desafortunadamente, Drago se apodero del libro, lo que significa que el Combate Mortal está por comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _me alegra que te esté gustando tu participación hasta ahora, desafortunadamente, el libro quedo en manos de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _porque crees que Zeno Sama le quito el mando de la biblioteca, realmente lo dejo muy decepcionado con lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pues ya acabas de ver a que venía ese título, ahora el anuncio del Combate Mortal ha sido dado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no creas que no se me paso por la mente hacer eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _eso ya es más fácil, es Dee-Dee, respecto a Wa Shin Tong, se unió a Unalaq, no debería extrañar que también se una a Drago por creer que él está haciendo lo correcto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _como buenos mexicanos, que lástima que no hagamos lo mismo con el presidente que tenemos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pero la Catrina nunca haría algo como eso, usar almas para una batalla contra los guerreros de Drago va contra lo que ella cree. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _pues finalmente descubrió su identidad y Rainbow también descubrió la de Death Racer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por ahora solo fueron ellos y también Wa Shin Tong, quien cree que Drago le devolverá la biblioteca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _no hay de queso nomas de papa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _como diría Don Ramón; "otro", ya dije que si la incluiré, pero no voy a cambiar a la pareja principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _otra frase de Don Ramón; "y siguen vastos", ya dije que si la incluiré, pero no voy a cambiar a la pareja principal y también note eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pues todos dijeron que fueron "mejorados" en cierto modo, así que puedes tener razón, aunque ellos ocupan el séptimo puesto en la escala de mortalidad y si ya lo vi, y si, voy a incluir a Starlight, pero no voy a cambiar a la pareja principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _voy a llorar…ya he dicho que si la voy a incluir, pero que no pienso cambiar a la pareja principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _si tuviera un sombrero en este instante, ya lo habría arrojado contra el suelo y pisado, ya he dicho que si la incluiré y que no cambiare a la pareja principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _pues ya acabas de ver cómo le fue, Fluttershy lo logro, pero descubrió una dolorosa verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _nunca debes decir, porque cuando alguien lo dice las cosas siempre empeoran, acabas de ver que Drago obtuvo el Libro de la Vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _(llorando) ya dije que si la voy a poner, ya lo dije, pero no voy a cambiar a la pareja principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _(abrazando mis rodillas y meciéndome adelante y atrás) si la voy a incluir, si la voy a incluir, si la voy a incluir, pero no voy a cambiar a la pareja principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _(llorando en el suelo en posición fetal) si la voy a incluir, por favor ya no me torturen, solo no voy a cambiar a la pareja principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _si tuviera un dólar por cada lector que me ha pedido eso, en estos momentos ya tendría más de 100 dólares, si la voy a incluir, pero no voy a cambiar a mi pareja favorita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _(voz de Don Ramón) "otro", ya dije que sí la voy a incluir, por favor ya no me torturen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _(voz de Don Ramón) "y siguen vastos", si la voy a incluir, pero no voy a cambiar a mi pareja favorita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _¿se pusieron todos de acuerdo o qué? Ya van varios que me hacen la misma pregunta y ya dije que sí, pero no voy a cambiar a mi pareja favorita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _menos mal, mencionaste ese avance, pero no me hiciste la misma pregunta que medio mundo me ha hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _que en serio no deben confiar en Freezer, especialmente Goku, sobretodo Goku, él quien tuvo la mayor de las batallas contra él debería saberlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _en serio ¿Qué todos fueron a una reunión para pedirme eso? Ya dije que sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _creo que tendrían un nombre similar al de los Power Rangers, aunque creo serían las Power Girls. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _es bueno recurrir a grandes clásicos, aunque ahora todos me están comenzando a volver loco con la misma pregunta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _una frase que dijeron en una película "el único que no confiaba en ti, eras tú mismo" le queda bien a Fluttershy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde fue la reunión para que la mayoría me preguntara eso? Ya dije que sí, pero no cambiare a mi pareja favorita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pues ya no falta mucho para el Combate Mortal, Drago ya dio el anuncio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _parece que sí, pronto llegara a los 4000, realmente me sorprende mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _desafortunadamente, el Libro de la Vida cayó en manos de Drago y su ejército, ahora finalmente, el comienzo del Combate Mortal ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ya me lo han dicho varios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _desafortunadamente, las fuerzas de Drago obtuvieron el Libro de la Vida y el Combate Mortal ha sido anunciado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, desgraciadamente, esta vez la Bat Family perdió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ok…primero, bienvenido a los comentarios y segundo, en serio ¿me dirán donde fue la reunión? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Ángel María NF, Soranomomo93, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Seiryu.001, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, AndrosValgreen4, Moon-9215, Cazador Argentino, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Hell Drago, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Amo del Vacío, Iron Mario, Ocnarf, Espadachín de la Luz, Draigon 2.0, Dio The World,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	74. Una nueva saga

" _ **La batalla en el Reino de los Recordados termino de manera espantosa, mientras Batman, sus hijas y aliados se encargaban de las tropas del Ejército de las Tinieblas, Amazu aprovecho su oportunidad para obtener el Libro de la Vida…por otro lado, Rainbow finalmente descubrió la identidad de Death Racer en un antiguo rival llamado Jesse ¿Quién será este chico? Al mismo tiempo, Fluttershy ha descubierto el oscuro secreto de su amiga Myra, quien se encuentra del lado de la Bestia por tristeza y enojo hacia ella, Fluttershy trato de hacerle ver que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero…por otro lado, ya con el libro en su poder, Drago finalmente ha enviado el mensaje del inicio del Combate Mortal ¿Qué será este misterioso torneo? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá para los 12 Universos?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 74**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 74 Una Nueva Saga**

En una dimensión alterna, misma en donde se encontraban una gran cantidad de montañas que se alzaban majestuosamente hasta el cielo, donde las nubes las cubrían como si fueran una neblina muy densa, un viento helado soplaba con fuerza, pero eso no parecía molestarle a un hombre que escalaba las montañas, sosteniéndose con un bastón, usando un traje de color blanco, con tonos azules, un sombrero de viajero y cuyos pies iban arrastrados por la densa capa de nieve que cubría el suelo.

De pronto, un destello de luz ilumino el cielo, antes de que una figura hiciera acto de aparición, el individuo se detuvo ante la presencia de las dos personas que acababan de aparecer, se trataban de Deboness y Xiang.

-Saludos Lady Deboness y Ángel Xiang ¿a qué debo su visita?-pregunto haciendo una reverencia.

-Sabes muy bien a que vine-señalo Deboness cruzada de brazos-después de todo, has sido el máximo representante del Combate Mortal desde hace siglos…Lord Raiden-.

El aludido alzo la vista, revelando unos ojos de color blanco, sin pupila alguna, el llamado Raiden sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la Diosa de la Destructora-Estoy al tanto de todo-reconoció sonriendo con pesar-no había escuchado que alguien lo solicitara desde que Corban derroto a Goro hace miles de años-.

-Entonces sabes lo que eso significa-dijo Deboness-debemos preparar a las Hijas de la Noche para cuando comience el Combate Mortal, según las antiguas tradiciones, después de que se lanza el desafío del Combate Mortal, el torneo comenzara después de los 7 días después del anuncio-le recordó Deboness.

-Veo que aún recuerda eso, a pesar de que participo hace miles de años terrestres-recordó Raiden.

-Eso es algo que jamás olvidare, después de todo, pelee para poder convertirme en la nueva Diosa de la Destrucción-recordó Deboness.

-Fue uno de los torneos más importantes de todos, después de todo, el otro candidato era el malvado Shao Khan y si el ganaba la situación habría sido muy mala-observo Xiang.

Raiden asintió al escuchar eso y se dio la vuelta para poder ver hacia la cima de la montaña-El último Combate Mortal, el joven Tennyson se confió y Goro lo venció con facilidad, pero Corban logro vencerlo después de una dura batalla y ahora la Bestia del Mal ha convocado otro torneo, pero no logro entender con qué finalidad ¿Qué espera conseguir con el Combate Mortal?-pregunto Raiden confundido.

-No estoy segura de lo que planea, pero al parecer dio el anuncio después de que sus tropas obtuvieron el Libro de la Vida del Reino de los Recordados-informo Deboness.

-¿El Libro de la Vida? ¿En manos de la Bestia del Mal? Esas son terribles noticias-reconoció Raiden estremeciéndose ante la idea de que ese libro tan poderoso estuviera en manos del ser más maligno de todos los universos-¿y están seguras de que las Hijas de la Noche están listas para lidiar con algo como esto?-.

-Más vale que lo estén, porque el Combate Mortal empezara después de 7 días, así que no hay que perder tiempo y hay que ir a informarles-indico Xiang.

Raiden se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego mirar de nuevo a sus visitantes, aunque no estaba seguro si esas chicas estaban listas para enfrentarse a algo como el Combate Mortal, con el Caballero de la Noche como su maestro quizás tendrían una oportunidad para enfrentarse a los retos que les esperan.

-Andando-indico Raiden.

Deboness se sujetó a la espalda de Xiang y Raiden hizo lo mismo, Xiang entonces emprendió el viaje de regreso a la Tierra del Universo 1, mientras los dos dioses pensaban en un modo de poder explicarles a las chicas sobre el Combate Mortal, aunque sabían que Batman les ayudaría mucho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Una vez que Drago lanzo el anuncio, los Maestros Oscuros reunieron a los 3 guerreros que lucharan contra cada una de las chicas antes de que los enfrentaran a ellos directamente, el Guasón se encontraba también presente, mientras miraban al guerrero que iba a pelear en su nombre.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Estoy ansioso porque Batsy y sus amiguitos lo vean, no puedo esperar a ver sus caras!-exclamo sonriendo emocionado.

-Según tengo entendido, el poder de esta criatura es muy superior al de un Súper Saiyajin ¿no es verdad?-inquirió Anubrix.

-Efectivamente, ya que esta criatura fue creada para ser una fuerza de destrucción masiva y es tan poderosa que incluso el mismo Darkseid lo piensa dos veces antes de enfrentarlo-respondió Amazu.

-Faltan solo 7 días para que comience el Combate Mortal, estoy ansiosa por ver qué tipo de peleas habrá en ese gran espectáculo, después de todo, tras la derrota de Goro no hemos vuelto a ver ese torneo tan sanguinario-dijo Zaleska relamiéndose los labios.

Abzu solo se mantenía en silencio y de brazos cruzados, fue cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse-¿A dónde vas Abzu?-pregunto Eiki confundida.

-El torneo empezara dentro de 7 días, así que aprovechare esta semana para concentrar mi espíritu-señalo Abzu-entrenare mi cuerpo por 3 días y los otros cuatro lo haré espiritualmente-.

-No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso, es imposible que alguien pueda derrotar al guerrero que destruyo a un Dios Destructor-señalo Umbra.

Abzu gruño ante las palabras de Umbra y la Maestra de los Fantasmas se estremeció-Subestimar es un error fatal y siempre puede llevarte a tu propia derrota, aprovechare estos 7 días para entrenar, no quiero que nadie me moleste a menos que se trate de un llamado del amo ¿entendido?-.

-Transparente-gruño Anubrix cansado de que el Caballero de las Tinieblas le diera órdenes, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer contra él.

Por su parte, Zaleska también puso una cara seria al escuchar eso, ya que significa que no iba a poder estar con él en esos 7 días, a veces detestaba que su novio fuera un guerrero tan entregado al arte de la guerra y de la batalla, pero al mismo tiempo era lo que más amaba de él.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Alfred apareció en la Bati Cueva con una charola en las manos, encontrando a Bruno frente a la computadora, trabajando arduamente, ese hecho no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo, aunque definitivamente esperaba encontrarlo jugando algún juego de cartas o algo más que no fuera usar la computadora para trabajar.

-Le traje el desayuno señor Díaz-informo el leal mayordomo.

-Gracias Alfred-.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Shimmer por cierto? Le lleve su desayuno a la cama pero no la encontré-dijo Alfred confundido.

-Salió desde muy temprano, quiso ir a ver a la comisionada Celestia, Twilight la iba a acompañar-respondió Bruno.

-Ya veo-dijo Alfred comprendiendo el motivo por el cual Sunset no se encontraba en su hogar en esos momentos-realmente es comprensible que quiera estar con su madre en estos momentos, especialmente en el estado tan delicado en que se encuentra en estos momentos-.

-Yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar-reconoció Bruno sin dejar el trabajo, pero Alfred pudo notar el tono un poco cabizbajo de Bruno, como siempre ocurría cuando mencionaba a alguno de sus padres.

Alfred decidió cambiar el tema con rapidez, ya que desde que el Guasón profano las tumbas de sus padres, Bruno se había vuelto más rígido ante ese tema-¿Y qué hay de las demás señoritas? ¿Les dio el día libre?-pregunto confundido.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado se lo merecen, necesitan reponerse y descansar, ya que se avecina una gran tormenta-señalo Bruno con seriedad.

-¿No cree que está exagerando un poco señor?-pregunto Alfred.

-No Alfred, los recientes ataques del Ejército de las Tinieblas y el hecho de que se hayan apoderado de una reliquia tan poderosa como lo es el Libro de la Vida significa que Drago está preparando algo, su golpe maestro y debemos estar listos para cuando eso comience-indico Bruno.

-Desafortunadamente, el tiempo no está de nuestro lado-dijo una voz detrás de Bruno, quien se levantó y miro a sus visitantes.

Se trataban de Deboness, Xiang y un dios al que reconoció como Lord Raiden, ya había visto a ese dios anteriormente, ante aquellas presencias, Bruno se colocó su máscara y se acercó a los 3 seres divinos, saludándolos con una reverencia, misma que fue correspondida.

-¿A que debo el honor de su visita?-pregunto Batman.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Deboness-ya que una nueva amenaza esta por caer sobre todos nosotros-indico con tono sumamente serio y preocupado, provocando que Batman entrecerrara los ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hospital General**

Tal como Batman había indicado, Sunset se encontraba en el hospital, lo que le permitió a Luna retirarse para ir a su casa a descansar, tomar un baño, dormir un poco y comer algo, para después ir de nuevo a cuidar a su hermana mayor.

En esos momentos, Sunset se encontraba mirando el rostro de Celestia, sino fuera por todos esos aparatos y cables médicos que la mantenían con vida, Sunset podría haber jurado que se encontraba dormida, ya que su rostro apacible indicaba eso, aunque la realidad fuera mucho más dura.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto Twilight acercándose a su pareja.

-Por lo que la directora Luna…bueno, mi tía Luna dijo…los médicos han informado que se mantiene estable, ya no tiene heridas internas, ni ningún riesgo de vida, pero que todavía no saben cuándo despertara, ya que el golpe fue sumamente intenso-al mencionar eso, a su mente vino el momento en que el Guasón le disparo a Celestia y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

Twilight rápidamente tomo su mano, lo que logro calmar la creciente llama de furia que se estaba encendiendo en el interior de Sunset, la peli fuego volteo a ver a Twilight y le sonrió con cariño y agradecimiento, Twilight solo apretó con más fuerza la mano de su amada.

-Es extraño-dijo Sunset mirando a Celestia-tanto tiempo preguntándome quien era mi madre y cuando finalmente descubro quien es pasa esto-.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que se recuperara, todas estaremos contigo en todo momento-aseguro Twilight.

-Lo sé-dijo Sunset volteando a verla, para luego abrazarla con fuerza-gracias-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Por existir-dijo Sunset, aunque esa frase sonaba bastante tonta y algo cursi, estaba llena de sentimientos, Twilight lo sabía y no tardo en corresponder el abrazo para su novia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Granjas Apple**

Por otro lado, Applejack se encontraba trabajando en las granjas de su familia, ayudando a su hermano mayor con las tareas o por lo menos eso intentaba, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en Rainbow, desde que volvieron de su última misión ella había estado demasiado callada, como si algo le hubiera pasado, estaba preocupada y algo distante, ese hecho la dejo inquietaba y mucho, la preocupaba, no le gustaba verla así, prefería ver a la fiera competitiva de la cual se enamoró y quien se había ofrecido para ayudarla ese día, pero se mantenía sumamente distante, ya era la décima vez que alimentaba a los cerdos y aunque a estos les encantaba las raciones extras de comida, estaban comenzando a ponerse muy hinchados.

Fue cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, la vaquera volteo y vio a su hermano mayor, el cual la miraba de manera comprensiva-Big Mac… ¿estás seguro?-pregunto sabiendo lo que su hermano quería decirle con su mirada.

-Si-respondió Big Mac sonriéndole de manera amistosa y fraternal.

-Pero… ¿estás seguro de que te puedo dejar con todo el trabajo?-pregunto Applejack, quien siempre se había rehusado a dejarle toda la carga de la granja a su hermano, hermanita o abuela, aunque desde que se reconcilio con su madre, esta había contratado ayuda extra para la granja.

Big Mac solo le sonrió y le hizo mirar a Rainbow-Es más importante ahora-le señalo sonriéndole.

Applejack miro a su novia y luego a su hermano, para luego asentir-Tienes razón, gracias hermano-dijo abrazándolo y corriendo a ver a su adorada velocista.

Rainbow aún seguía alimentando a los cerdos, los cuales seguían comiendo gustosamente, esa chica cada vez les agradaba más y más, y Rainbow estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de que ya les había dado de comer casi todos los sacos.

-¡Oye! Tranquila dulzura, recuerda que aún hay otros animales que necesitan comer-señalo Applejack.

-¿Qué? Ah…cielos…lo siento-dijo Rainbow avergonzada después de darse cuenta de que les había dado a los cerdos casi toda la comida de la granja.

-No te preocupes, mira, mejor dejemos esto y vamos a platicar-indico Applejack llevándola a sentarse a una banca-dime dulzura ¿algo te molesta? Te he visto muy pensativa desde que volvimos del Reino de los Recordados-.

Rainbow se rio divertida-¿Pensativa? Vaya, realmente debo verme igual que Twilight cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza-suspiro-pero tienes razón, algo me pasa…es Death Racer-.

-¿Te hizo algo?-pregunto Applejack apretando los puños, mientras ponía una cara de suspicacia y molestia, si ese infeliz le hizo algo a su chica lo iba a pagar.

-No es que me haya hecho algo…es más bien…no sé si se pueda decir lo contrario…pues descubrí quien era tras la máscara-revelo Rainbow y Applejack puso toda su atención en su chica-es Jesse Ratchet-.

-¿Jesse Ratchet?-pregunto Applejack confundida, para luego comenzar a hacer memoria y entonces recordó de golpe-¡Jesse Ratchet! ¿El mismo chico que competía contra ti en todo?-pregunto Applejack para confirmar.

-El mismo-respondió Rainbow recordando a ese muchacho-no tiene sentido…se supone que él murió después de que…ya sabes-.

-Sí, lo recuerdo-dijo Applejack poniendo una expresión pensativa.

Jesse Ratchet había sido un estudiante de Canterlot y como Applejack menciono, siempre competía contra Rainbow en todo lo que hacían para ver quién de los dos era el mejor, siempre ganaba Rainbow, lo que provocaba molestia en Jesse, especialmente porque Dash jamás ha sido alguien que acepte la victoria con humildad, Applejack siempre le advirtió que debía ser más humilde contra sus oponentes y que no debía humillarlos tanto, pero Rainbow nunca le hizo caso.

-Ahora si reconozco que tal vez pude ser más gentil cuando lo vencía-reconoció Rainbow con algo de tristeza, pues recordó como se sintió cuando supo que él había muerto durante un ataque del Régimen y ahora acababa de descubrir que se trataba de Death Racer.

-Pero ¿estas segura que ese chico es Death Racer? ¿No lo habrás imaginado?-pregunto Applejack mirando a su pareja.

-Te aseguro que era él, no sé cómo es posible esto, pero una cosa te puedo asegurar, no voy a rendirme hasta averiguarlo, no por nada soy una de las hijas de Batman-dijo Rainbow sonriendo con mucha determinación, Applejack suspiro con algo de cansancio y alegría, su Rainbow competitiva acababa de volver.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sugar Cube Corner**

Por su parte, Fluttershy había ido a comer un helado al trabajo de Pinkie Pie, pero la chica simplemente no parecía tener ganas de helado, de hecho, no parecía tener deseos de nada y eso era algo que tanto Pinkie Pie como Rarity notaban, la peli rosa les conto a las demás lo que ocurrió después de completar su misión.

-Ni siquiera el helado le levanta el ánimo-dijo Pinkie Pie con una expresión llena de preocupación en el rostro.

-Es comprensible, la pobrecita acaba de recibir una sorpresa sumamente impactante ¿Quién iba a pensar que su amiga de la infancia estuviera con los peores de los peores?-pregunto Rarity de manera dramática.

-Ojala hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer-dijo Pinkie Pie haciendo un puchero, nunca le había gustado ver a sus amigas sufrir y esta no era la excepción, quería animar a Fluttershy a toda costa.

Por su parte, Fluttershy seguía sin hacer el menor movimiento, su helado ya estaba casi derretido y ella ni enterada, aun pensado en todo lo que había ocurrido en el Reino de los Condenados, todo eso parecía ser una pesadilla, realmente no lograba entender como su amiga de la infancia termino sirviéndole a un ser tan cruel como Drago.

Suspirando con tristeza, Fluttershy se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hacia la caja con intención de pagar, al ver que su amiga se acercaba, Pinkie Pie y Rarity se alarmaron un poco.

-¡Ahí viene! ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Rarity.

-No lo sé, pero hagas lo que hagas no menciones a M-Y-R…-.

-Y que, ya se de lo que están hablando-dijo Fluttershy pasando a un lado de sus amigas, dejando a Pinkie Pie con una mirada de preocupación y a Rarity en iguales condiciones.

Fluttershy pago su helado y abandono el negocio, pero rápidamente, Pinkie Pie y Rarity corrieron a su lado, aunque la primera tuvo que pedirles permiso a sus patrones para poder ir con su amiga, los señores Cake no se negaron, después de todo, comprendían que su empleada estrella estuviera preocupada por su amiga y de hecho, ellos también lo estaban.

-¡Fluttershy!-grito Pinkie Pie captando la atención de la chica tímida.

-¡Por favor querida, no te vayas así, estamos preocupadas por ti!-señalo Rarity mirándola con preocupación.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Fluttershy-no quería preocuparlas…pero es que…todo lo que paso en los últimos días me tiene…-.

-Oye, es comprensible que te sientas así, después de todo, descubriste que tu antigua amiga es una arpía que trabaja para la Bestia del Mal, una víbora ponzoñosa que…-Rarity silencio a Pinkie Pie con la mirada y la peli rosa se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más-lo siento-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Fluttershy solo suspiro con tristeza, aunque aquellas palabras sonaban algo crueles, tristemente eran reales, de pronto, los celulares de las tres sonaron y cuando vieron la pantalla, se encontraron con el emblema de Batman e intercambiaron miradas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Granjas Apple**

Applejack y Rainbow también recibieron la llamada de Batman, ambas chicas vieron sus teléfonos para luego intercambiar miradas, rápidamente, se levantaron y se retiraron del lugar, aunque Applejack volteo a ver a su hermano mayor antes de irse.

-¡Gracias por ser comprensivo Big Mac! ¡Iré con Rainbow a la ciudad!-grito retirándose y dejando a Big Mac con el trabajo.

-Creo que…me salió el tiro por la culata-dijo Big Mac al ver que su acto de generosidad se le volteo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hospital General**

Sunset y Twilight estaba arreglando a Celestia cuando recibieron el llamado, la peli fuego no quería irse sin que Luna hubiera llegado, pero desgraciadamente, tratándose de Batman era porque la situación podía ser grave, así que miro a su madre y se acercó a su rostro.

-Lamento tener que dejarte, pero hay otros asuntos que tenemos que atender, espero lo comprendas-dijo Sunset besando la frente de Celestia.

Twilight observaba todo en silencio, sabiendo lo difícil que era para Sunset tener que dejar a su madre en ese lamentable estado, pero no tenía opción, así que mientras Sunset se despedía, Twilight salió a hablar con la enfermera para que le diera el recado a la directora Luna, cuando Sunset abandono la habitación, Twilight sonrió y ambas emprendieron el retorno a la cueva.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Un gran estruendo sacudió una de las islas cercanas, mientras un destello de luz oscura se vio hasta el templo de la isla principal, en aquella isla, Abzu se encontraba entrenando duramente, usando Zombis y todo tipo de demonios, incluso las almas de guerreros caídos, todos lo atacaban con ferocidad, pero ninguno duraba nada contra el Caballero de las Tinieblas.

-¡Vamos! ¡Atáquenme con todas sus fuerzas!-bramo Abzu preparándose para continuar el entrenamiento.

A lo lejos, el resto de los Maestros Oscuros observaba lo que estaba pasando-Me sorprende que le preocupe ser derrotado, él fue capaz de vencer a un Dios de la Destrucción, no me explico cómo piensa que una niña pueda vencerlo-señalo Eiki.

-Porque esas niñas son las Virtudes Humanas-expreso Leviatán-y Abzu es un guerrero que jamás ha subestimado a sus oponentes, cuando pelo con Ivan fue astuto y brillante, él sabía que una pelea con un Dios de la Destrucción no sería fácil, pero espero el momento oportuno, estudio y analizo a su oponente, y cuando vio la oportunidad lo derroto-.

La voz de Black capto la atención de ambos Maestros-No lo entiendo, él se enfrentó a un Dios de la Destrucción y casi muere en la batalla, cuando pudo fácilmente acabar con los Kaioshin y así deshacerse de los Dioses Destructores-.

-Es cierto-concordó Zamasu.

-Porque mi querido Abzu jamás habría hecho algo como eso, una táctica tan cobarde como esa no es digna de un guerrero como él-dijo Zaleska apareciendo-ustedes se enorgullecen de haberlos matado en su dimensión, pero fue porque atacaron a los Kaioshin, realmente fueron patéticos, pero Abzu nunca ha sido así, él siempre ha enfrentado a sus oponentes de frente y estoy segura que si hubiera muerto en esa batalla habría estado muy orgulloso de haberlo hecho peleando-.

-Lo dicho, es un tonto-gruño Anubrix.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Las Hijas de la Noche hicieron acto de aparición, y en cuanto bajaron a la base, se encontraron con Lady Deboness, Xiang y un sujeto al que nunca habían visto, pero que aparentemente Batman y las dos Divinas si lo conocían, así que no había problema alguno.

-Saludos Hijas de la Noche-saludo Lady Deboness-señorita Sunset, espero que su madre se encuentre mejor-.

-Ah…si…ella se encuentra mejor, gracias por preguntar-dijo Sunset confundida.

-Eso me alegra-aseguro Deboness sonriendo-desafortunadamente no vinimos con buenas noticias-expreso cambiando su sonrisa a una mirada seria-antes que nada quiero presentarles a un buen amigo mío; Lord Raiden, Dios del Rayo y de la Tormenta, protector de más de 6 Reinos Terrenales en los 12 Universos-.

El aludido dio un paso al frente y miro a las chicas-Es un honor estar en presencia de las guerreras que recibieron la Luz de la Presencia-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-El honor es nuestro-aseguro Twilight nerviosa.

-Aunque los Dioses aseguran que es más grandioso conocernos a nosotras-dijo Rainbow sonriendo y ganándose un pellizco de su novia.

-Disculpe a Rainbow, le gusta ser el centro de atención-explico Batman con bastante tranquilidad.

-No se preocupe, he conocido a humanos peores-aseguro Raiden sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

-¿Lo ven? ¡Ha conocido…! ¡Momento! ¿Qué?-exclamo Rainbow dándose cuenta del significado de las palabras de Raiden.

Antes de que Rainbow pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, Twilight se adelantó-¿Y a que debemos el honor de su visita?-pregunto imaginándose la respuesta.

Raiden suspiro con bastante preocupación-Tal como Lady Deboness les informo, no traemos buenas noticias, temo que la batalla final con la Bestia del Mal se está acercando, ya que ese malvado ha convocado el Combate Mortal-revelo Raiden, dejando a las chicas confundidas.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=EAwWPadFsOA)**

Casi al instante, las preguntas comenzaron a llover sobre Batman, Deboness, Xiang y Raiden-¿Qué ha convocado que cosa?-.

-¿El Combate Mortal?-.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-¿Algo terrible va a pasar?-.

-¿Es acaso algo parecido al fin del mundo?-.

-¿Él va a regresar?-.

-¿Alguien más escucho esa música?-pregunto Pinkie Pie volteando para todos lados-¿de dónde habrá venido? ¿Quién la estaba tocando?-pregunto confundida y sus amigas solo la vieron con confusión.

Raiden parpadeo ante eso-Así es Pinkie Pie-dijo Batman.

-Te acostumbraras-dijo Deboness, pues aun recordaba cuando Pinkie Pie se atrevió a llamar "Zenny" a Zeno Sama y lo que Fluttershy podía causar en dioses como Bills y Champa.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Ha llegado el momento de conocer el misterio del Combate Mortal ¿Qué será ese misterioso torneo y…?"**_

" _ **En serio ¿Quién toco esa música? ¿Usted sabe quién la tocó? Momento ¿y quién es usted? ¿Es mi conciencia? ¿Por qué hablas de ese modo? ¿Dónde estás?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **UN APLAUSO PARA TODOS USTEDES, JUNTO CON MIS INFINITAD GRATITUD, PUES USTEDES FUERON LOS QUE HICIERON POSIBLE QUE ESTE FIC LLEGARA A LOS 4000 COMENTARIOS, HECHO QUE ME SORPRENDIO, HONESTAMENTE NUNCA ESPERE QUE LLEGARIA HASTA ESTA CIFRA, EN SERIO, PENSE QUE LLEGARIA A LOS 3000, PERO HASTA EL FINAL**

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _ahora Lady Deboness ha convocado a Raiden para que le ayude a explicarles de la situación a Batman y a las Hijas de la Noche, pronto la historia del Combate Mortal se revelara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _de hecho, la ley dicta que una vez que alguien convoca al Combate Mortal, entonces deben pasar 7 días para que comience oficialmente el torneo, solo 7 días y el Combate Mortal habrá comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _pues sé bienvenida a los comentarios, espero que lo que le queda al fic sea de tu agrado, pronto comenzara el Combate Mortal y luego la batalla final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _ciertamente hay muchos Dioses que en serio te hacen preguntar por qué son dioses, aunque Ramoosh tiene una muy buena justificación y es que Gowazu no eligió precisamente al mejor aprendiz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _imagínate como me quede yo, realmente si hubiera estado hablando ahora estaría afónico, ya no sabía qué hacer con todos diciéndome lo mismo…lo siento, me empecé a alterar, pero ya paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _estuve a punto de arrancarme los cabellos ante la insistencia de todos, en serio parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _siento mucha lástima por Yamcha, especialmente cuando se entere que Goku escogió a Freezer en vez de a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _el Combate Mortal está por comenzar, ahora que Deboness fue a buscar a Raiden es hora de poner al tanto a Batman y a sus hijas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _el Combate Mortal está cada vez más cerca, solo quedan 7 días para que dé comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _veremos si eso es cierto, ya que siento que este fic está llegando más lejos de lo que había imaginado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _bienvenida a los comentarios del fic, llegaste a tiempo, pues estamos muy cerca del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _gracias, me alegra que te gustara y ahora solo estamos a 7 días para que el Combate Mortal comience, las chicas deben prepararse para lo que se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pero si hay algo que él pediría sería la muerte de Goku, ya que es lo que más ha deseado desde su derrota en el Planeta Nameku, realmente no es buena idea pedirle ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _gracias por la recomendación, lo checare, ya que también hay otro autor que me ayuda en esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _la saga ya, pero la batalla aún no ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _en serio me gustaría saber si hubo alguna reunión o algo parecido, en fin, ahora Deboness contacto a Raiden y es momento de que se hable sobre el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _por eso Batman es de los mejores, aunque es honorable, sabe que hay momentos para jugar limpio y otros para hacer trama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues el torneo está casi a la vuelta de la esquina, ahora Deboness le ha pedido a Raiden que se presente ante las chicas para ponerlas al tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _es bueno ver que no soy el único que aún recuerda ese evento, realmente es una pena y una dura realidad, pero esos pobres padres nunca van a saber que fue de sus hijos, pero el destino siempre nos puede sorprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ya he dicho que si lo voy a incluir, pero que no cambiare a mi pareja favorita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _pues sé bienvenido a los comentarios y me da gusto que te esté gustando hasta dónde va el fic, comentas muy a tiempo, pues el Combate Mortal pronto comenzara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _bienvenido a los comentarios y me da gusto que el fic te esté gustando hasta donde, pronto comenzara el Combate Mortal, así que no te pierdas lo que sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _bienvenido a los comentarios y claro que el Combate Mortal está cerca, especialmente ahora que Deboness convoco a Raiden para poner al tanto a la Bat Family. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistol:** _bienvenido a los comentarios y aunque el libro ahora está en manos de Drago, antes de saber porque lo quería comenzara el Combate Mortal contra sus siervos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _sé bienvenido a los comentarios y muy pronto comenzara el Combate Mortal, donde veremos las verdaderas batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _bienvenido a los comentarios, espero que lo que queda del fic sea totalmente de tu agrado y esa es una muy buena charla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _realmente es una lástima que los otros universos no parecen preocuparse por los suyos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ni me lo digas, en fin, el Combate Mortal está muy próximo, ahora las chicas deben prepararse para la más grande de sus batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _pero ya me había quedado claro con los primeros 10…15…que me lo dijeron…bueno, ya paso…en fin, ni eso, Majin Boo acabo con todos los humanos y solo empleo un ataque para hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _ya se viene el Combate Mortal, estamos muy cerca del mismo y no te preocupes, en el avance verás la respuesta del rival. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _la verdad ni me fije en lo que tomaban, ya que estaba más concentrado en que ese universo realmente merece vivir y en que Goku está loco al pedirle ayuda a Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _me altere después de ver que todos los comentarios eran lo mismo una y otra vez…realmente fue algo molesto, en el segundo avance verás la respuesta del rival. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _solo hay que ver a Sidra y a Zamasu, honestamente uno no se explica en que pensaba Gowazu en ese momento, afirmo lo que dije antes, el Kami Sama de la Tierra anterior al que conocemos fue más sabio que Gowazu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _yo creo que será una de estas dos; que Goku lo enfrente y le ayude a superar su debilidad o que lo revivan como un ser inmortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _créeme, incluso yo me asombro de eso, realmente no esperaba tanto, calculaba solo 3000 comentarios, pero ya hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _lo sé y lo siento, pero me altere mucho cuando vi que todos los comentarios solo eran de eso y muy pocos decían algo del capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _eso ya lo he considerado y pues espero que el segundo avance los deje complacidos, sobre todo por lo que todos me pidieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _con el anuncio del Combate Mortal es hora de que las chicas sepan de este peligroso torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _no estoy seguro de eso aún, por el momento, estoy planificando lo que será el Combate Mortal, después de todo, ya estamos cerca del mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _honestamente…estoy tratando de recordar cuando fue que eso era necesario, por lo que recuerdo necesitabas liberar tu furia en una explosión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _con el libro en sus manos, Drago finalmente ha dado el anuncio del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _para Fluttershy fue un duro golpe, quizás un poco mayor que para Rainbow, pero con el Combate Mortal cerca hay muchas cosas que preparar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _sumamente impactado, es decir, este fic ha sobrepasado mis expectativas, nunca creí que llegaría a los 4000 comentarios, fue una enorme sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _si he de ser honesto…siento mucha lástima por Yamcha, especialmente cuando se entere de que prefirieron a Freezer sobre él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ahora que Raiden apareció ha llegado el momento de informarse sobre la situación actual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _el Combate Mortal está a punto de comenzar, es hora de poner sobre aviso a las elegidas, ya que mientras más pronto se preparen todo estará mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y por desgracia Drago no les dará tiempo para asimilar lo que paso, menos ahora que el Combate Mortal comenzara en poco tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _no puedo revelar nada respecto a quienes tendrán los otros Artículos, tendrás que esperar hasta ese momento y aún no he decidido la otra parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ya solo quedan 7 días para que el Combate Mortal finalmente de comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _Deboness llamo a Raiden y ahora el grupo debe prepararse para escuchar la historia del torneo más sangriento de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _aún se tienen que aclarar muchas cosas sobre cómo fue que paso todo eso y Rainbow no está dispuesta a quedarse con la duda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _te lo puedo asegurar, incluso yo estoy sorprendido por tantos comentarios que he alcanzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _con el hecho de que Deboness convoco a Raiden no hay duda alguna de que el torneo está cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _gracias por la sugerencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Sombra 02, Amo del Vacío, Giorno Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Doppio The Diavo, Mista 6 Pistol, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, AndrosValgreen4, Dio The World, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Edge Hell Razor, Blaitor21, Hell Drago, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Draigon 2.0, Espadachín de la Luz, Ocnarf.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	75. Combate Mortal

" _ **Tras la misión que tuvieron en el Reino de los Recordados, las Hijas de la Noche tuvieron un nuevo día libre, mismo que se la pasaron preguntándose sobre los hechos ocurridos en los últimos días, por otro lado, Lady Deboness se reunió con Lord Raiden, Dios del Rayo y de la Tormenta, así como también el máximo representante del Combate Mortal, pues finalmente, Drago ha dado el anuncio para convocar dicho torneo, ahora, Deboness, Xiang y Raiden se dirigieron a la Tierra para poder hablar con Batman y preparar a las Hijas de la Noche para una nueva batalla que se avecina ¿Qué será este misterioso torneo? ¿Qué resultados traerá la victoria o la derrota en estas peleas? El día de la Bestia está cada vez más cerca"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **oUCXVGsm5i8**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 75**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 75 Combate Mortal**

 **Bati Cueva**

Las chicas aun no comprendían que era lo que los Dioses querían decirles con eso, Batman solo se mostraba serio, mucho más de lo habitual y cuando eso pasaba significaba que se trataba de algo sumamente malo y por lo general siempre ocurrían cosas muy malas.

-No entiendo bien, que Drago convoco el Combate Mortal ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Parece un tipo de competencia-dedujo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

Raiden miro a la peli fuego y asintió-Efectivamente, pero no es cualquier competencia, es quizás el evento más peligroso de toda la historia, se trata de un torneo donde lo importante no es ganar sino sobrevivir-explico Raiden.

-Eso ya no me gusto-señalo Applejack preocupada de a dónde iba todo ese asunto.

-No es para menos, ya que este torneo es uno de los eventos más peligrosos de todos…-continuo Raiden.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Hace muchos años existía un torneo donde los mejores guerreros peleaban por la gloria y el honor, pero después de que la Bestia del Mal lanzara su primer ataque el torneo se corrompió, convirtiéndose en una lucha por la supervivencia.**

 **Después de que Abzu asesinara al Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 1, su universo, Lord Ivan y tras el encierro de los Maestros Oscuros, el tiempo estaba en nuestra contra, había un espacio sin un Dios Destructor y no había el tiempo suficiente para escogerlo de la manera tradicional, ya que el daño de las dimensiones aún era muy catastrófico, así que se optó por convocar un Combate Mortal para escoger al nuevo Dios de la Destrucción.**

 **En ese torneo participaron varios guerreros de distintas dimensiones del Universo 1, todos queriendo ocupar el lugar de Ivan y entre ese grupo sobresalían 3 guerreros; Shao Khan, Kung Lao y Yubel, una joven artista marcial de gran valor.**

 **El Combate Mortal comenzó y rápidamente, Shao Khan ascendió en las filas, venciendo salvajemente a todos sus oponentes, debo aclarar que Khan era un sujeto sumamente cruel y brutal, sanguinario y sin compasión alguna, es cierto que los Dioses de la Destrucción deben destruir mundo, pero esto es para poder crear nuevos y eso era algo que Khan no planeaba hacer.**

 **Pero a Khan no le importaba nada de eso, él solo quería ser el Dios de la Destrucción por el inmenso poder que obtendría, un poder que lo pondría a la misma altura que a Darkseid, por eso el que no ganara el torneo era de vital importancia.**

 **Fue cuando le toco pelear contra Kung Lao, un joven monje que había sido entrenado especialmente para ese torneo, su misión era clara, ganar y convertirse en el Dios de la Destrucción por el bien del Universo 1, todas las esperanzas estaban depositadas en él, Kung Lao era el mejor guerrero de aquel entonces y todos esperaban que fuera el ganador, desafortunadamente el destino tenía otros planes para él.**

 **Aunque Kung Lao peleo con valor, no fue capaz de derrotar a Shao Khan, quien lo derroto después de una feroz batalla, Khan ya estaba a solo una victoria para poder convertirse en el nuevo Dios de la Destrucción y su último oponente era aquella joven llamada Yubel, la batalla comenzó, pero a diferencia de Kung Lao, nadie esperaba que Yubel venciera a Khan.**

 **Aquella joven había crecido en una época en el cual se creía que las mujeres solo debían ocuparse de sus hogares y de atender a sus esposos, pero ella no dejo de perseguir sus sueños, ser una guerrera y una defensora de la paz, nadie creía que ella fuera a ganar, al menos, ninguno de los mortales.**

 **En más de una ocasión, Shao Khan la derribo tras golpearla brutalmente, pero ella no se rindió, siguió luchando y no importaba cuantas veces fuera derribada, no dejaba de levantarse y atacar a su enemigo, a pesar de que Khan la superaba en fuerza y tamaño.**

 **Recibió más golpes, más patadas, su cuerpo comenzó a sangrar, sus costillas estaban rotas y tenía un brazo en mal estado, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a bañarse en sangre y aun así no se rendía, quería seguir luchando, asegurando que lo hacía por todo el Universo 1, para evitar que alguien tan malvado y cruel como Khan se convirtiera en un Dios de la Destrucción, yo estuve presente en ese momento, al igual que el padre de Lyra, el antiguo Kaioshin, ambos quedamos conmovidos al ver el valor de la joven.**

 **Incluso aquellos que no creían que pudiera hacerlo comenzaron a sentirse emocionados por su inmenso valor, ella no quería rendirse, quería seguir luchando por protegerlos, por ayudarlos y por evitar que un malvado se convirtiera en un Dios, aunque Khan se burlaba de ella y la denigraba, Yubel no se dejó intimidar ni dejo de luchar, siguió hasta el final y pronto, su gran valor conmovió a toda la gente, quien se unió, no físicamente, pero sus corazones se volvieron uno solo.**

 **Con el corazón unido, su valor creció y le dio una nueva fuerza a Yubel para combatir, Shao Khan no lograba entender como pasaba eso, no entendía como una simple humana era capaz de poder continuar a pesar de haber recibido toda la furia de sus golpes.**

 **Yubel le grito que jamás lo entendería, porque él solo pensaba en sí mismo y que jamás comprendería el sentimiento de luchar por otros, por protegerlos y cuidarlos aun a costa de tu propia vida.**

 **Furioso por las palabras de Yubel, Shao Khan se dispuso a acabar con ella, pero Yubel se lanzó en un último ataque y consiguió vencer a su oponente, aquella joven que había logrado conmover hasta a los dioses se convirtió en la primera campeona del Combate Mortal en más de un milenio y por tanto, en la primer humana en convertirse en una Diosa de la Destrucción.**

 **Después de eso, se le informo que ella se encargaría de dirigir el Universo 1 en compañía de Lyra como Kaioshin y de Xiang como su Ángel Guardián, pero para poder hacer oficial ese cambio debía adoptar un nuevo nombre, ya que para ella era una forma de renacer.**

-Quiero ser llamada…Deboness-expreso Yubel haciendo una reverencia ante los Dioses-y agradezco mucho este gran honor, les prometo que haré todo lo posible para que mis destrucciones sean bien justificadas, estoy dispuesta a aprender de los demás Dioses de la Destrucción, de mi Ángel y de los Kaioshin, espero poder corresponderles esta confianza que han depositado en mí-.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Cuando Raiden termino esa explicación, las chicas voltearon a ver a Deboness, la cual se mantenía de brazos cruzados en todo momento-Entonces… ¿usted es aquella guerrera que peleo en el Combate Mortal y se convirtió en Diosa de la Destrucción?-pregunto Rarity sorprendida.

Deboness asintió-Yubel era mi nombre de mortal y ahora son las únicas, además de mi querida Jerez, que lo saben-reconoció Deboness.

-Fue una suerte que alguien como usted haya ganado el Combate Mortal-expreso Batman cruzado de brazos-después de todo, ha hecho un gran trabajo como tal-.

-¿Alguna vez ha destruido un planeta?-pregunto Fluttershy con tono temeroso.

-En algunas ocasiones, pero ahora ese no es el punto, lo que queremos que entiendan es que se deben preparar para el Combate Mortal-explico Deboness.

-Es cierto, este torneo decidirá si Drago regresa o no, si logran ganar lo habrán evitado, pero si fracasan entonces la Bestia del Mal volverá con todo su poder-advirtió Batman.

Las Hijas de la Noche se vieron entre sí con mucha preocupación, pero entonces Rainbow tomo la palabra-Oh vamos, quiten esa cara, no tenemos de que preocuparnos, es decir, Lady Deboness fue una mortal cuando peleo en ese torneo y venció a un tipo que era sumamente terrible ¡Nosotras también podremos contra los Maestros Oscuros, les patearemos el trasero o en el caso de Leviatán, la cola!-expreso con una sonrisa de confianza.

Batman intervino antes de que las chicas pudieran decir algo-No subestimen a sus enemigos-advirtió-la confianza es algo muy bueno, pero demasiada confianza puede ser muy peligrosa-.

-Batman tiene razón-intervino Raiden-el exceso de confianza fue precisamente lo que provoco que Ben Tennyson perdiera el Combate Mortal y por tanto provocara la destrucción de su Universo-.

-¿Quién es Ben Tennyson?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

Raiden miro a Batman, no estaba seguro de si debía contarles sobre ese chico, pero Batman le indico con la mirada que debían saber todo lo necesario para saber lo peligroso que era el Combate Mortal en realidad.

-Ben Tennyson era el héroe más grande del Universo 14, ya que había obtenido el arma más poderosa de su universo, el Omnitrix, que contenía el ADN de todos los alienígenas que habitaban en su universo, con ese aparato se volvió el defensor de todo ese universo y lucho contra cientos de enemigos, venciéndolos a todos, incluyendo a Vilgax, el peor de todos en ese Universo, pero el problema…es que obtuvo el Omnitrix cuando solo tenía 10 años y eso aumento mucho su ego, mismo que se incrementó cuando tuvo 16 años y por eso no logro vencer a su enemigo…-.

-Si el tal Tennyson era el más grande héroe de su mundo ¿Cómo fue que lo vencieron?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Su oponente simplemente fue mucho más astuto de lo que el joven Tennyson esperaba…-dijo Raiden comenzando su relato.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Como ya deben imaginarse, el tiempo varía en los 12 Universos, pero antes de eso, existían 18 Universos, siendo 5 de ellos destruidos por Drago en la primera guerra contra el Reino Celestial, solo el Universo 14 prevaleció además de los 12 Universo o al menos así fue hasta hace algunos años.**

 **Cuando uno de los sirvientes de Drago se enteró de que los Universos estaban comenzando a desequilibrarse en ese momento, decidió aumentar ese desequilibrio atacando en el Universo 14, donde Ben Tennyson era el gran héroe, una vez ahí, su servidor, un maligno hechicero llamado Shang Tsung se presentó ante Tennyson y lo reto a un Combate Mortal, en el cual estaría en juego el destino de todo su Universo.**

 **Ben, llevado por su arrogancia, acepto el reto, pero lo que él no sabía era que no se enfrentaría a Tsung, sino a un guerrero que él llevo especialmente para eso, dicho guerrero provenía de la tribu de los Shokans, una raza de feroces guerreros de cuatro brazos que desde el momento que nacían se les enseñaba a ser despiadados y feroces en el combate, y nadie ejercía más estas cualidades que su príncipe, Goro.**

 **Al ver a Goro, Ben solo argumento que no sería problema, Shang Tsung proclamo que el combate se llevaría a cabo dentro de 3 días a las 6 de la mañana, desde ese momento, Ben mostro su enorme ego argumentando que le era mejor a las 6 de la tarde, pues era demasiado temprano, sintiéndose insultado por el chico, Goro se enfureció bastante y su ira aumento más cuando Shang Tsung asintió.**

 **Como Shang Tsung le había prometido un buen puesto en el ejército de Drago, Goro se preparó física y mentalmente para el torneo, pues para los Shokan sería un gran honor servir a la Fuente del Mal, durante esos 3 días, Goro estudio a su enemigo detenidamente, observándolo en varias batallas y hazañas heroicas que desempeñaba, descubriendo entonces 3 puntos débiles mortales en el joven Tennyson.**

 **Por su parte, el joven Tennyson se preparó comiendo papas fritas con chile, viendo y jugando un juego llamado Sumos Golpeadores, aunque sus amigos y familiares le pedían que entrenara, él solo aseguraba que ya tenía la victoria asegurada, después de todo, había salvado a su Universo en muchas ocasiones y era cierto, pero como les mencione, obtuvo sus poderes a una edad demasiado temprana.**

 **El día del enfrentamiento llego, ambos subieron a la plataforma designada sabiendo que solo uno saldría con vida, aunque Ben provoco más a su enemigo diciéndole "no te preocupes, te dejare ir vivo cuando te venza", lo que no sabía era que mientras él se dedicaba a comer y jugar, Goro había preparado toda una estrategia para asegurar su victoria.**

 **El momento llego y rápidamente, Ben expuso su primera gran debilidad; su total y completa dependencia en el Omnitrix, ya que siempre lo usaba para cualquier cosa y Goro ya se esperaba esa acción del muchacho.**

 **De inmediato, el Omnitrix lo convirtió en un Tetraman, un alienígena guerrero de cuatro brazos, lo que hizo que la batalla comenzara muy pareja o por lo menos eso parecía, la batalla comenzó y Ben no tardo en tomar ventaja contra Goro, lamentablemente, no se daba cuenta de que Goro estaba explotando la segunda debilidad de Ben.**

 **La segunda debilidad era su gran y excesiva confianza, siempre estaba seguro de que ganaría usando su Omnitrix y por tanto se volvía vulnerable, Goro le hizo creer que lo estaba venciendo, pero lo que realmente estaba haciendo era ganar tiempo para que la tercera y más letal de las debilidades de Ben se hiciera presente.**

 **Es cierto que las transformaciones de Ben lo volvían un oponente de nivel medio, quizás un poco superior, pero desafortunadamente, esas transformaciones tenían un límite de tiempo, mismo que se mostraba cuando el Omnitrix empezaba a emitir un sonido característico, durante esos días, Goro estudio a Ben minuciosamente, al punto de que logro identificarlo cuando este comenzó a escucharse.**

 **Sabiendo lo que estaba por pasar, Goro sonrió y espero el momento apropiado, mismo que no tardó en llegar, el tiempo de la transformación de Ben se acabó y antes de que pudiera volver a recurrir al Omnitrix, Goro reacciono con rapidez, sujetándolo de los brazos y comenzando a golpearlo salvajemente.**

 **Los Dioses creemos que no existe límite para lo que los humanos pueden hacer, pero cuando se vuelven tan dependientes de algo, como el joven Tennyson se volvió del Omnitrix, entonces su fuerza tiene un límite, una vez que Goro tuvo al joven Tennyson bajo control, ya no hubo nada que pudiera hacer, Goro se aseguró de que no pudiera usar el Omnitrix rompiéndole ambos brazos, para luego continuar golpeándolo sin piedad, fue en ese momento que Ben se dio cuenta de los errores que había cometido, pero ya era demasiado tarde.**

 **Había terminado, el Universo 14 había sido derrotado por el poder de las tinieblas, Ben Tennyson, el gran campeón y defensor de ese universo, quien fuera capaz de vencer al conquistador Vilgax en varias ocasiones, había sido derrotado.**

-Excelente, victoria perfecta-felicito Shang Tsung-ahora solo debes pasar una prueba más para asegurar tu puesto al lado del amo ¡Acabalo!-.

Goro miro a Ben, el cual estaba comenzando a volver en sí-Hora de morir-sentencio levantando su brazo, cuando Ben pudo abrir los ojos, el puño de Goro cayó sobre su cabeza con fuerza, rompiéndole los huesos del cuello y matándolo.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Cuando Raiden termino con esa parte de la historia, las chicas se quedaron horrorizadas-Entonces… ¿el tal Goro lo mato?-pregunto Fluttershy temerosa.

-Efectivamente-confirmo Raiden.

-Por eso ustedes no deben confiarse en el torneo, porque eso puede ocasionar su derrota-sentencio Batman.

Sunset alzo la vista hacia el Dios del Rayo y tomo la pregunta-¿Goro aún es el campeón del Combate Mortal?-pregunto con tono serio.

-¿Y qué paso con el Universo 14? ¿Acaso también fue destruido?-pregunto Twilight.

-Lamentablemente lo fue-respondió Deboness-tras la caída de Ben, el Universo 14 fue consumido por las Tinieblas, pero…Goro ya no es el campeón-agrego seria.

-Porque usted le pateo el trasero a ese tipejo ¿verdad?-pregunto Rainbow imaginándose a un humillado Goro.

Pero Deboness negó con la cabeza-Los Dioses no podemos participar en el Combate Mortal, aun cuando lo deseemos mucho, especialmente para evitar que seres como Goro hagan más daño-explico la Diosa-pero por fortuna, hubo alguien que fue capaz de enfrentarlo-.

-Y fue alguien a quien yo prepare para ese momento-dijo Raiden con voz calmada-el guerrero que venció a Goro fue Corban…-revelo Raiden, para luego comenzar una nueva historia.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Después de que Goro venciera al Universo 14, Shang Tsung se volvió más ambicioso y quiso destruir el Universo 1, ya que se vencía al Universo de más alto nivel en la jerarquía divina, entonces habría provocado que el equilibrio se destruyera terriblemente y la Bestia habría emergido.**

 **Goro era un guerrero por excelencia y la idea de continuar peleando lo seducía demasiado, así que acepto, naturalmente, yo no podía permitir que eso pasara, así que durante todo ese tiempo prepare a un guerrero que fuera capaz de enfrentarse a Goro, ese guerrero fue un joven llamado Corban.**

 **Tal vez Corban no tenía un aparato que lo transformaba en diversos alienígenas, pero tenía algo mejor, algo que los verdaderos guerreros poseían, coraje, cuando supo que su mundo estaba en peligro, acepto volverse mi pupilo y lo entrene para prepararlo.**

 **Al mismo tiempo y sabiendo que no debía confiarse, Goro también se preparó para la batalla, pero a diferencia de con Ben Tennyson, Goro estaba seguro que vencería con facilidad, después de todo, los humanos no eran nada en comparación a un guerrero Shokan o por lo menos, eso era lo que Goro pensaba.**

 **Finalmente llego el día de la batalla decisiva, Corban estaba preparado para el combate, pero en una batalla nunca estas lo suficientemente listo, especialmente si se trata de enfrentar a una criatura como Goro, quien estaba más que listo para demostrar su crueldad.**

 **La batalla comenzó y rápidamente, Corban lanzo el primer golpe, pero Goro no tardo en contraatacar, ustedes pensaran que no es fácil enfrentarse a un monstruo de cuatro brazos y es cierto, Goro no solo era un guerrero, era una máquina de destrucción, lo que hacía que vencerlo fuera sumamente difícil.**

 **Pero Corban no se rindió, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por un sujeto como Goro, no importaba cuantas veces lo derribara o que tan lastimado estuviera, él siguió peleando y duro lo suficiente para descubrir el modo de vencer a Goro, aunque el tamaño de Goro lo hacía difícil de vencer, también lo hacían alguien fácil de evadir si encontrabas el modo indicado.**

 **Cuando Corban encontró un modo de lidiar con el tamaño y fuerza de Goro las cosas se invirtieron, Corban comenzó a dominar al príncipe Shokan, el cual no podía creer que un simple humano lo estuviera venciendo, el mismo Shang Tsung no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.**

 **Corban comenzó a dominar la batalla, atacando en puntos estratégicos al imponente Goro, pronto, sus cuatro brazos se volvieron una desventaja para el Shokan, al igual que su tamaño, Corban había descubierto su talón de Aquiles como dicen los humanos y ahora lo estaba venciendo.**

 **Sabiendo lo que podía pasar si Goro perdía, Shang Tsung se dispuso a intervenir, lo que iba a hacer violaba las reglas del Combate Mortal, pero a él no le importaba, por suerte me di cuenta de sus intenciones y lo detuve antes de que hiciera alguna tontería, lo que permitió que Corban continuara su feroz batalla contra Goro.**

Corban lanzo una patada contra el abdomen de Goro, provocando que se encorvara, antes de que pudiera incorporarse, Corban le dio un rodillazo en el rostro, para luego darle un puñetazo tras otro, seguido de varias patadas, Goro trato de protegerse, pero Corban se movía con rapidez, impidiendo que usara sus cuatro brazos para contraatacar, más Goro consiguió incorporarse y lanzar un golpe, logrando que Corban retrocediera.

Goro rápidamente se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, pero Corban se barrió y paso por entre las piernas de Goro, quedando detrás de su oponente, quien no logro voltearse a tiempo y Corban le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas, lastimándole gravemente la espalda, Goro cayó de rodillas y cuando pudo reaccionar, tuvo a Corban frente a él y este lo termino con un puñetazo.

 **Corban lo había conseguido, había derrotado a Goro, ahora tenía derecho a reclamar la vida del Shokan, pero Corban se negó a hacerlo, pues pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo vivir, pues para alguien como Goro, la vida sería un castigo mucho más cruel que la muerte.**

 **Ese día, un nuevo campeón nació y mientras Shang Tsung era llevado ante Zeno Sama por haber tratado de violar las reglas del Combate Mortal, Goro, humillado por su derrota y avergonzado por el hecho de saber que le debía la vida a un humano, regreso derrotado a su mundo, sabiendo que había perdido la oportunidad de volverse un guerrero de las tinieblas.**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Cando Raiden termino su relato, las chicas quedaron con la boca abierta-Entonces ¿Corban es el actual campeón del Combate Mortal?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Lo es, pero ahora necesitamos de su ayuda-dijo Raiden-ustedes son las Virtudes Humanas y los Maestros Oscuros son los Pecados Capitales, eso quiere decir que son las únicas que pueden vencerlos en el torneo-.

-Aunque Corban derroto a Goro, él no podía lograr eso, pues solo las Virtudes pueden vencer a los Pecados-agrego Batman.

Las Hijas de la Noche se vieron entre sí, para que luego Twilight tomara la palabra-¿Qué debemos hacer?-pregunto con voz seria.

-Una vez que se anuncia el Combate Mortal deben pasar 7 días exactos y en el séptimo día dará comienzo el torneo-explico Raiden.

-Durante estos 6 días ustedes serán entrenadas no solo por mí, sino por otros de mis aliados, deberán prepararse física y mentalmente para este torneo-indico Batman con seriedad-serán puestas a prueba en todo momento, deberán superar sus miedos y limitaciones, lo haremos durante los próximos 3 días, para que los 3 días que falten para el torneo los descansen-.

-Drago dio el anuncio apenas el día de hoy, lo que significa que los 7 días se contaran a partir de mañana, así que mañana comenzara su entrenamiento-indico Deboness.

Batman se acercó a sus hijas, las cuales se pusieron en hilera ante él-Este es el momento para el cual se han preparado, deben ser fuertes para lo que se avecina, ya que de este torneo se decidirá el destino de los 12 Universos, si ganan, Drago habrá fracasado, pero si pierden…-el silencio de Batman fue respuesta suficiente para las chicas.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Sunset con seriedad.

Cada una de las 7 Hijas de la Noche cambio su expresión a una de determinación y seriedad total, incluso la alegre Pinkie Pie borro su sonrisa, pues ella también sabía lo importante que era todo esto y lo que podría pasar si llegaban a fracasar, el día del enfrentamiento contra sus enemigos predestinados y contra el más grande los enemigos estaba cada vez más cerca.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Solo faltan 7 días para que el Combate Mortal comience, el torneo que decidiera el destino de los 12 Universos y de mucho más comenzara dentro de muy poco ¿será posible que las Hijas de la Noche logren superar este terrible predicamento?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _finalmente las chicas saben que es el Combate Mortal, ahora deben prepararse más que nunca y evitar cometer los mismos errores que se cometió en el Universo 14. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _con todo el caos que hubo en el Reino de los Condenados, así como todos los demonios que aparecieron, tuviste que ir a ayudar a los espíritus que ahí se encontraban, en cuanto a esos dioses, ellos también deben procurar sus Universos, especialmente con la tormenta que se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _eso sería como algo secundario, por ahora estoy planeando otras cosas, en fin, la historia de Combate Mortal y sus últimos combates ha sido narrada de la mano de Raiden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _aun no lo he decidido, ya que me estoy concentrando en estos momentos en el Combate Mortal, después de todo, será el evento más importante del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _pues acabas de ver cómo fue que fracaso en su batalla con Goro, a diferencia del príncipe de los Shokan, Ben no se preparó y solo se confió demasiado en sus hazañas pasadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _las chicas ya conocen sobre ese torneo, así como también quienes fueron los últimos campeones y cómo fue que el Universo 14 fue destruido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _con Pegasus ocurrirá cierto evento que explicare en el fic, con lo otro no he decidido muchas cosas, ya que me estoy enfocando en el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _todos tenemos lo nuestro, yo no puedo soportar la idea de que me inyecte, me estremece mucho eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _por el momento solo de 3 de los personajes más fuertes del juego, pronto haré mención de otros, además, los guerreros de los Maestros Oscuros podrían sorprenderlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _la historia del Combate Mortal ha sido relatada por Lord Raiden y las chicas deben prepararse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _necesitaran más ayuda de lo que piensan, pues en el torneo se enfrentaran directamente a sus enemigos predestinados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _acabas de ver la historia de Deboness, su nombre original y como se convirtió en Diosa de la Destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _gracias y como acabas de ver, el propio Abzu se está preparando para el Combate Mortal, como guerrero sabe que no debe confiarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _créeme amigo, planeo hacer algo un poco complicado, por el momento hay que ver lo que se avecina en este fic, el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _creo que ambos se llevarían extremadamente bien, especialmente por el modo en que son. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _tendrían vidas normales y probablemente nunca se hubieran conocido, recuerda que la secuela es el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _acabas de conocer algo de la historia de los últimos Combates Mortales, quienes participaron y fueron vencedores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _entre otras cosas mucho peores, ya que dependerá del escenario donde combatan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no tienes idea, ya que el Combate Mortal será muy riesgoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Chrono Jet Doragon:** _y ahora ya conocen más sobre ese torneo, así que deben estar preparadas para lo que se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _el Gran Patriarca lo dijo, sino se hubiera separado habría vencido incluso a Vegeta en ese entonces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _lo vencía, siempre evitaba que me lanzara sus rayos congelantes atacándolo primero con mi peleador estrella, Scorpio y creo que ya sabes más del pasado de Deboness. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _creo que la duda se resolvió sola, ya que como viste, fueron los errores de Ben lo que lo llevaron a su derrota. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _supongo que tu pregunta se respondió en el capítulo, ya que conocimos el origen de Deboness. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _no los mencione en el capítulo, pero eso no significa que no vayan a tener una gran importancia en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsin:** _aunque no los menciones, eso no significa que no vayan a aparecer en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _bienvenido a los comentarios y me alegra que te esté gustando hasta ahora, ya falta poco para ese gran torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _siempre me he cuestionado cuando Raiden afirma que la esencia del Combate Mortal no es la muerte sino la vida, no por completo, ya que también lo entiendo, pero a veces me pone a dudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _Kaybe de hecho les dijo que ellos evolucionaron hasta que se quedaron sin cola, con respecto a Freezer, yo tengo mis ideas de que podría pedir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _pues ya acabas de ver como fue el Combate Mortal donde Ben perdió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _además de cuáles serán las reglas impuestas para este Combate Mortal convocado por la Bestia misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _aun no me decido con esas invocaciones, ya que estoy preparando lo que será el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _el error de Gowazu (y esto Whiss lo afirma en el Manga) es que escogió a su discípulo basándose en la fuerza y no en lo que hubiera en su corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ella aparecerá también, pero como mencione, sería mucho mencionar a todos los personajes uno por uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _pues acabas de conocer la historia del Combate Mortal narrada por el Dios de la Tormenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _acabas de conocer el pasado de Deboness, así como también la derrota de Ben y como Goro perdió el título de campeón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _hay cosas que aún no me he decidido a hacer, ya que también estoy concentrándome (más en estos momentos) en la preparación del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ya que lo mencionas, siempre me ha parecido extraño como Kung Lao pudo vencer al mejor guerrero de Shao Khan y sin embargo no pudo vencer a Goro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _realmente es curioso como en esa serie le dan protagonismo a todos, aunque Lars deberá inventar una buena disculpa para Saidi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _honestamente…yo espero lo segundo, sería interesante ver eso en DB, en fin, por ahora ya es tiempo de prepararse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _creo que no existe la Habitación del Tiempo en el Universo 1 y recientemente, tampoco en el 7 gracias a Vegeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _especialmente ahora que saben los riesgos que se corren en ese torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _pues acabas de ver la historia del Combate Mortal de la mano de Lord Raiden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _todas deben estarlo, porque de ese torneo se decidirá el destino de los 12 Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _ahora saben cómo Deboness se volvió Diosa, como perdió Ben y como Corban venció a Goro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y acabas de ver cómo fue que Goro venció a Ben Tennyson, así como también como fue que Deboness se volvió Diosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y acaban de conocerla, las chicas quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar como un héroe fue vencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ahora que saben lo que les espera, las Hijas de la Noche deben estar más preparadas que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no me he decidido si usarlas o no, estoy más enfocado en la preparación del Combate Mortal en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _te vas a llevar una sorpresa, pues ya subí algo para los datos de los OC y el concurso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _es raro, pero MK fue mi primer juego, junto con Súper Mario y DBZ de la saga de Cell. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _eso es decisión de cada quien, ya que hasta el momento nadie me ha pedido eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ya conocen la historia del Combate Mortal, así como también el costo de perderlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _cada capítulo nos acerca más al Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y evitar cometer los errores que cometieron los que perdieron el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Mista 6 Pistols, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Xanatrix742, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Tenzalucard123, Chrono Jet Doragon, Ocnarf, Giorno Joestar, AndrosValgreen4, Doppio The Diavo, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsin, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Rohan The Hand, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, The Shadow Void, El Monitor, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, FreedomGundam96, Hell Drago, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Espadachín de la Luz,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	76. El Ultimo Entrenamiento

" _ **Finalmente se ha descubierto que es el Combate Mortal, un torneo donde no se combate por la gloria, sino por la supervivencia, en el cual muchos guerreros, incluyendo Deboness, la Diosa de la Destrucción, habían participado, siendo Corban el último ganador del Combate Mortal tras haber vencido a Goro en uno de esos devastadores torneos, ahora Batman, Lord Raiden y Lady Deboness se deben preparar para entrenar a las Hijas de la Noche, ayudados por algunos viejos amigos del Caballero de la Noche, solo faltan 7 días para que el Combate Mortal comience y el destino de los 12 Universos sea decidido ¿Qué es lo que sucederá? ¿Las Hijas de la Noche podrán estar listas a tiempo para enfrentarse a los Maestros Oscuros?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 76**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 76 El último entrenamiento**

El día comenzaba en Ciudad Gótica, pero en esos momentos, la acción no ocurría en la ciudad, sino en un bosque cercano a la Mansión Díaz, donde las Hijas de la Noche se encontraban en una nueva sesión de entrenamiento, combatiendo contra Corban, el último campeón del Combate Mortal.

Corban había sido llamado por Raiden para que acudiera a entrenar a las chicas, mientras que Batman y Raiden observaban el entrenamiento, el Caballero de la Noche miraba como el actual campeón del torneo tenía buenos movimientos, pero así como atacaba también estudiaba a sus oponentes y eso hacía que las chicas fueran derribadas más de una vez.

-Me sorprende que hayas logrado convencer a Corban para que aceptara entrenar a las chicas-dijo Batman con seriedad.

Raiden miro al Caballero de la Noche y suspiro-Lo sé, no fue fácil convencerlo, Lady Deboness tuvo que interferir para que aceptara, realmente no tiene muy buena opinión de mí y no lo culpo después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros-.

-Ahora lo importante es que haya aceptado entrenar a las chicas, pronto Soujiro, Kronimo y Predator también vendrán a entrenarlas en el aspecto físico-informo Batman.

-¿Qué hay del aspecto espiritual?-pregunto Raiden mirando al Caballero de la Noche.

-Le recuerdo que acordamos que ese entrenamiento se llevaría a cabo después del entrenamiento físico, pero confío plenamente en que estaremos listos para antes del Combate Mortal-aseguro Batman.

Raiden volteo a ver hacia Batman y luego hacia las chicas-No voy a negarlo, me gustaría que fueras tu quien participara en el Combate Mortal, de ese modo podríamos estar más tranquilos-reconoció Raiden-eso me recuerda, he querido preguntarle algo desde que me entere que elegiste a estas jovencitas para que tuvieran la Luz de la Presencia-.

-¿Y qué seria eso?-pregunto Batman con tono tranquilo en su tono de voz.

-¿Por qué elegiste a otras personas para usarla?-pregunto Raiden-Batman, yo te conozco, eres una leyenda entre los Dioses, el mortal que ha logrado superar los límites que ningún ser con poderes asombrosos pudo lograr, incluso eres capaz de usar hasta 10 Anillos de Linternas diferentes, has tenido la oportunidad de asesinar a ese demente en más de una ocasión y jamás lo hiciste, ciertamente has probado ser el mortal más poderoso de todos-.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?-pregunto Batman con tono serio y tranquilo.

-Bueno, solo quiero saber porque no abriste tú el cofre y te viste iluminado con la Luz de la Presencia, de haberlo hecho quizás ahora Drago ya habría sido detenido-señalo Raiden.

Pero Batman guardo silencio en vez de responderle al Dios de la Tormenta, eso le dio la idea de que quizás había ofendido al Caballero de la Noche, pero antes de poder disculparse…

-Porque yo no la merecía-respondió con tono serio y sincero.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Raiden abriendo los ojos de golpe-¿Acabas de decir que no mereces la Luz de la Presencia? ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?-.

-No es ninguna broma, sé que no merezco ser su elegido porque yo no soy como ellas-dijo Batman mirando a sus hijas y dejando a Raiden con una expresión de total confusión en su rostro.

-Me temo que no estoy entendiendo lo que me quieres dar a entender Batman-señalo Raiden sosteniendo su bastón y mirando al Caballero de la Noche esperando una respuesta que le sonara lógica.

-Y se supone que eres un dios-dijo Batman con tono burlón.

-Bueno, tú eres el humano al que ni siquiera los dioses podemos descifrar, muchas de las cosas que haces incluso nos sorprenden a nosotros, por eso no logro entender porque afirmas con tanta seguridad que no eres merecedor de la Luz de la Presencia-expreso Raiden.

-Porque yo no soy como ellas-dijo Batman mirando a cada una de las chicas, que seguían atacando a Corban, el cual esperaba que hicieran algo nuevo en cualquier momento, la respuesta de Batman no sacaba a Raiden de su estado de confusión y eso fue algo que Batman noto-lo que quiero decir es que aunque ellas sufrieron traumas parecidos a los míos durante el reinado de Superman, mientras yo me aparte de todo y busque una forma de salir adelante para evitar que cualquier otro sufriera lo mismo que yo, ellas estuvieron juntas siempre, incluso Sunset se volvió parte del grupo después de un tiempo-.

-Pero nada de eso habría sido posible sin ti, tú las guiaste y las convertiste en las grandes heroínas que son ahora-dijo Raiden.

-Lo que no logras ver Raiden, es que ellas no solo representan cada una de las Virtudes Humanas, sino que cada una también representa un elemento que hace que sean una fuerza invencible de justicia-explico Batman de brazos cruzados.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Raiden sin acabar de entender lo que Batman le decía.

-Es muy simple en realidad, no solo representan la Humildad, Castidad, Diligencia, Generosidad, Caridad, Paciencia y Templanza, cada una de ellas también representa Magia, Amor, Lealtad, Honestidad, Generosidad, Amabilidad y Risas (en el buen sentido)-agrego Batman.

-Dijiste "generosidad" dos veces-observo Raiden mirando a Batman con una leve sonrisa divertida.

-Lo sé y fue necesario, porque cada una de ellas se mantiene unida por una poderosa magia, la Magia de la Amistad, misma que nació del sufrimiento y de estar siempre ahí para apoyarse mutuamente, yo he tratado de tener familia y siempre he tenido los peores resultados, incluso hice amigos en la Liga de la Justicia y al final tuve que enfrentarlos porque tuve razón en mis temores de que se corromperían, eso es algo que sé que ellas nunca harán, puedo verlo en lo mucho que se aprecian mutuamente, de un modo que nunca antes había visto, sé que cuando llegue el momento lograran vencer a la Bestia del Mal y salvar a los 12 Universos-.

-Les tienes mucha confianza por lo que veo-dijo Raiden-pero lo que dices no tiene mucho sentido, ellas son tu familia ahora-.

-Pero algún día se marcharan de aquí y harán sus vidas, es lo que espero que hagan, que busquen su propio camino, ya que el mío siempre será ser Batman-expreso el Caballero de la Noche con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y que pasara cuando las chicas y Alfred se marchen?-pregunto Raiden-¿Qué pasara con el legado del Caballero de la Noche, de Bruno Díaz?-.

-Si cuando llega ese momento finalmente la ciudad está segura y viviendo en paz, entonces podré morir tranquilo-señalo Batman con un tono de voz bastante tranquilo, pero dejando a Raiden sumamente sorprendido.

El grito de las chicas llamo la atención de ambos, ya que Corban lanzo a Pinkie Pie contra las demás y el grupo rodo por el suelo, quedando algo aturdidas, Corban se acercó a las chicas y las miro fijamente a todas con una expresión bastante seria en el rostro.

-Muy bien, admito que son sumamente hábiles y tienen algo de poder en su interior, pero en el Combate Mortal ya las habrían derrotado-dijo Corban con algo de dureza-ustedes dependen mucho de su trabajo de equipo y no niego que eso es algo muy útil, pero en el Combate Mortal pelearan uno contra uno y si esperan a que sus amigas las ayuden en ese momento entonces esperaran en vano-.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-grito Rainbow levantándose-¡Nosotras jamás abandonaríamos a ninguna de nuestras amigas!-.

-Eso lo sé y no me cabe duda de ello, el problema es que en el Combate Mortal no contaran con su ayuda, dejen de preocuparse por lo que le pase a la otra, concéntrense únicamente en vencerme con sus propias manos, sé que es difícil y duro para ustedes, que tienen un fuerte lazo de amistad, pero si no lo hacen, entonces no podrán vencer a los Maestros Oscuros-sentencio Corban.

-Pero…no entiendo…-dijo Fluttershy.

-Lo que dice no tiene sentido ¿Cómo podremos vencer a esos malvados si nos olvidamos de nuestras amigas?-pregunto Rarity.

-Eso no fue lo que dije-corrigió Corban mirando a la modista con severidad-lo que yo dije es que deben estar concentradas en que el combate será uno a uno, no contaran con el apoyo de sus amigas ni de Batman, ellos las estarán animando, pero desde las gradas, dependerá de ustedes salir victoriosas con su propio esfuerzo, deben entender que hay batallas que deben enfrentar solas y esta será una de ellas-.

-Pero si fracasamos…será el fin de todos los Universos-señalo Twilight con voz queda y preocupada ante aquella posibilidad.

Corban miro a la líder de las Hijas de la Noche y la sujeto con fuerza del cuello de su traje, provocando que Sunset lo viera con ganas de destrozarlo-¿Qué clase de actitud es esa?-cuestiono molesto-¡Se supone que eres su líder, entonces comienza a actuar como tal!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Es cierto que si pierden el Combate Mortal significaría el final de los 12 Universos y sus Dimensiones, pero pensar en ello no hará que esa realidad se desvanezca!-grito Corban mirando a Twilight a los ojos-¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo cuando participe en ese torneo sabiendo que si perdía todos los que conocía y quería podrían morir?-cuestiono lanzando a Twilight al suelo.

-¿Cómo se atreve a tratar a Twilight así?-bramo Sunset mirándolo con rabia.

Corban miro a la chica con unos ojos tan intimidantes que Sunset y las demás retrocedieron, la siempre asustadiza Fluttershy se tuvo que proteger la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras Corban se acercaba al grupo de amigas y miraba de reojo a Twilight, quien se incorporó algo agitada.

-En la vida ocurren cosas que no esperamos, yo nunca espere ser elegido para participar en el Combate Mortal, así como también sé que ustedes nunca esperaron ser escogidas para poseer la Luz de la Presencia, pero las cosas ocurrieron así y deben aceptarlas, así como también deben aprender a desprenderse de lo que las ata, sus limitaciones, sus temores, sus inseguridades, incluso deben olvidar el sentimiento de saber que si fallan todos pagaran el precio de su fracaso, es cierto, pueden perder el torneo y eso significaría el final de muchas cosas, pero si lo piensan, si se vuelve la única cosa en su cabeza, entonces definitivamente ya no podrán hacer nada para impedirlo-.

Las Hijas de la Noche escuchaban atentamente las palabras de Corban, mientras Batman y Raiden observaban todo en silencio total-En esta vida siempre estamos al borde de la muerte sin importa lo sanos o lo mucho que creamos ser invencibles, pero la muerte es la única cosa segura que tenemos, ganemos o perdamos es lo único que esta vida nos tiene segura-.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué nos dice eso?-pregunto Applejack.

-Porque deben entenderlo por completo, han estado con Batman todo este tiempo y han aprendido a ser grandes heroínas, el problema es que creen que Batman es invencible y tal vez lo sea en cierto modo, pero él también es humano y algún día morirá también, por eso ustedes deben ser capaces de probar ser dignas de continuar su legado-.

Esta vez, los ojos de las chicas se abrieron de golpe al escuchar esa tremenda revelación-¿Continuar su legado?-pregunto Sunset.

-Batman sabe eso, que algún día morirá y la ciudad se quedara sin él, por eso siempre ha preparado a algún joven que continúe su legado, pero desgraciadamente, a excepción de Ricardo, todos fueron un gran fracaso, sobretodo su propio hijo, pero ustedes, 7 chicas que ni siquiera habían pensado en ser heroínas en ningún momento, han llegado más lejos que cualquiera de ellos, incluso que Ricardo, por eso deben demostrar que son digna de continuar el legado de Batman, él confía en que ustedes ganaran el Combate Mortal, él tiene fe en ello, entonces les pregunto ¿ustedes creen que podrán ganar ese torneo?-pregunto colocando ambos brazos en sus cinturas.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí, para luego levantarse y responder-Por supuesto-.

-¡No las escuche!-grito Corban-¿Creen poder ganar el Combate Mortal? ¿Sí o no?-.

-¡Por supuesto!-.

-¿Disculpen? ¿Dijeron algo?-.

-¡Por supuesto!-.

-¡Parece que estoy hablando con abuelitas, no logro entender lo que dicen!-.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!-gritaron con tal fuerza que varios murciélagos salieron volando desde los árboles y cuevas cercanas, Raiden observo eso y Batman solo sonrió levemente.

Corban se incorporó y miro a las chicas con una sonrisa-Muy bien, entonces demuéstrenmelo, atáquenme y traten de derribarme, pero recuerden, pelearan de uno contra mí, no peleen en equipo, eso ya lo dominan a la perfección, dominen el arte de combatir solas-indico Corban sonriendo.

Las Hijas de la Noche asintieron y cada una se lanzó contra Corban por distintos caminos, siendo Pinkie Pie la primera en atacar a Corban, el guerrero lanzo un golpe, pero Pinkie dio un salto y se colgó por la espalda de Corban, antes de que el guerrero reaccionara, Pinkie Pie comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, provocando que Corban comenzara a reírse sin parar.

Corban intento sacudirse a Pinkie Pie de encima, pero la peli rosa estaba bien sujeta al guerrero y no dejaba de hacerlo cosquillas, fue cuando vio que un árbol y Corban se lanzó contra el árbol a toda velocidad, con intención de estrellar su espalda contra el mismo y así quitarse a Pinkie Pie de encima, pero antes de llegar hasta el árbol, Pinkie Pie se soltó.

Corban se estrelló con fuerza contra el árbol, provocando que gruñera de dolor, mientras Pinkie Pie aparecía frente a él y le daba una patada en la cara, derribándolo-¡Lo hice!-grito sonriendo.

-Bien hecho-felicito Corban sonriéndole e incorporándose, para luego ver que las demás no estaban-ya veo, es un buen plan-reconoció sonriendo.

Batman también sonrió ante eso, pues sabía que lo que sus hijas estaban haciendo era ocultarse entre los árboles y de una a una atacarlo, Pinkie Pie fue la primera en hacerlo, lo que les dio tiempo a las demás de ocultarse, de ese modo, trabajarían en equipo y atacarían de una por una como Corban esperaba.

El guerrero se mantenía alerta en todo momento y finalmente, la siguiente en atacar hizo acto de aparición, se trataba de Fluttershy, quien aterrizo en el piso perfectamente y encaro a Corban, colocándose en guardia, el imponente guerrero también lo hizo y miro a su tierna contrincante.

-Estoy ansioso por ver lo que tienes pequeña-aseguro sonriendo.

Fluttershy suspiro profundamente y se lanzó a la batalla contra Corban, el guerrero lanzo un puñetazo, pero Fluttershy lo evadió agachándose, Corban creyó que iba a hacer lo mismo que Pinkie Pie, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Fluttershy corría sobre sus manos y piernas como si tuviera cuatro patas, moviéndose con agilidad felina, para luego lanzarse contra Corban y para su asombro, lo araño en la cara, no con intensión de lastimarlo, sino con intención de cegarlo brevemente, una vez hecho eso, Fluttershy se impulsó con sus manos y pateo a Corban con fuerza, provocando que cayera.

-Impresionante-dijo Raiden sorprendido, mientras Batman solo sonreía levemente ante aquella demostración.

Corban se incorporó y miro a Fluttershy, quien estaba al lado de su amiga, el guerrero solo sonrió ante eso, estaba complacido con lo que estaba pasando, ahora esperaba a ver quién sería la siguiente en darle una sorpresa y esa fue Rarity, quien apareció justo sobre él.

Esta vez, Corban reacciono y lanzo un puño al aire, pero Rarity lo detuvo con sus pies, sorprendiendo a Corban, más cuando Rarity se agacho con rapidez y tomo del brazo a Corban, para luego saltar hacia atrás y aplicarle una llave al guerrero, Corban trato de liberarse, pero no lograba alcanzarla.

Tan concentrado estaba tratando de liberarse, que no noto cuando Rarity le coloco una de sus piernas entre las suyas y con un rápido movimiento lo derribo, pero solo sonrió de manera orgullosa, cuatro de las elegidas lo habían derribado, ahora vería si las demás también podían hacerlo.

Fue cuando Applejack apareció de la nada y se lanzó contra Corban, el guerrero vio que ella estaba preparando un ataque directo, así que se puso en guardia y espero a su atacante, ambos se sostuvieron de las manos y comenzaron a forcejar en un intento por derribar al otro.

Corban estaba sorprendido, sabía que Applejack era el miembro más fuerte del grupo, pero nunca se imaginó que su fuerza fuera tan grande, todo eso se debía al tiempo que llevaba entrenando con Batman, estaba seguro que en unos cuantos años más incluso podría ser más fuerte que Superman, por ahora, ambos estaban muy igualados.

Applejack noto eso, pero ya tenía preparado un plan, recordó las lecciones de Batman y las explicaciones de las reglas del Combate Mortal, al parecer, en ese torneo no había reglas, solo ganar a cualquier costa, así que Applejack escupió directamente a la cara de Corban, provocando que se distrajera y Applejack aprovecho ese momento para levantarlo sobre ella y lanzarlo contra el suelo.

Corban volvió a levantarse y se limpió la saliva del rostro, pero en ningún momento dejaba de sonreír, las chicas lo estaban haciendo, estaban demostrando ser capaz de vencer a sus enemigos por sus propios méritos y sin depender tanto de su trabajo de equipo, fue cuando Rainbow se lanzó al ataque a toda velocidad.

Corban se dio cuenta y lanzo una patada hacia la chica de cabello arcoíris, quien lo esquivo moviéndose con agilidad, su velocidad era sorprendente y Corban noto que ya era capaz de controlar la fuerza que usaba en sus fuerzas, lo que evitaba que sufriera de un gran dolor.

Rainbow comenzó a correr en zigzag y en círculos alrededor de Corban para confundirlo, el gran guerrero trato de localizarla, pero la velocidad de Rainbow finalmente termino por marearlo, momento que Dash aprovecho para atacarlo por detrás y derribarlo con una patada.

Una vez más, Corban se levantó y espero a la siguiente contrincante, quien resulto ser Sunset, la peli fuego miraba seriamente a Corban y viceversa, ambos se pusieron en guardia y Corban se lanzó al ataque, Sunset bloqueaba sus ataques con gran maestría, dejando sorprendido a Corban, pero luego recordó que ella fue la primera en unirse a Batman en el pasado.

Corban decidió ser un poco más serio con ella, ya que una idea cruzo por su cabeza y estaba seguro de que Batman también esperaba eso, el guerrero ataco a Sunset con más velocidad, agilidad y fuerza, Sunset estuvo a punto de ser derribada, pero no se rindió en ningún momento, la peli fuego espero a que Corban volviera a atacar y eso ocurrió cuando lanzo una patada.

Sunset detuvo su pie y lo empujó hacia atrás, Corban perdió el equilibrio un poco, pero logro sostenerse, cuando volteo a ver a la peli fuego, esta dio un salto y le propino un puñetazo, derribándolo, Corban volvió a levantarse, aunque había sufrido varios golpes, ninguno fue para lastimarlo, las chicas solo querían mostrarle lo que eran capaces de hacer separadas, finalmente, llegó el turno de Twilight.

-Realmente están haciéndolo muy bien-felicito sonriéndole a la peli violeta.

-Seguimos tus instrucciones al pie de la letra, no vamos a cometer ese error-aseguro sonriéndole.

-Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar-expreso Corban sonriendo y colocándose en guardia-ahora veamos si eres capaz de repetir la hazaña de tus amigas, veamos si puedes derribarme-.

Twilight suspiro y se puso en guardia, Batman y Raiden solo seguían observando todo en silencio, por un instante, ninguno de los dos contendientes hizo el menor movimiento, finalmente, Corban se lanzó al ataque y lanzo un puñetazo contra Twilight, quien se movió con agilidad, para luego quitarse su capa y enredarla en la pierna de Corban.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Corban.

Antes de que el guerrero reaccionara, Twilight dio un fuerte tirón y lo derribo, el guerrero cayó al suelo, dejando a Batman con una sonrisa, mientras que Raiden se quedaba mudo por lo que acababa de ver.

-Todas vencieron a Corban, no puedo creerlo-dijo Raiden sorprendido.

-Al menos en el entrenamiento-señalo Batman-aún les falta mucho para conseguir vencerlo en un combate real-.

-Eso puede ser cierto-reconoció Corban levantándose-pero reconozco que hicieron un gran trabajo en estos momentos, realmente son grandes guerreras y puedo ver un enorme potencial en cada una de ustedes, sobretodo en ti-dijo mirando a Sunset, quien se quedó sorprendida-llegaras a ser una digna sucesora-.

-¿Sucesora? ¿De qué habla?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-Eso no importa por ahora-dijo Corban-ahora enfóquense en una cosa, el Combate Mortal está a solo 5 días de comenzar, dentro de poco los demás vendrán a entrenarlas; Soujiro, Kronimo, Ace e incluso Daisy, deben estar preparadas para esto, especialmente para el entrenamiento de Daisy, pues ese es el más importante de todos, ya que con ella le harán frente a sus más grandes demonios-.

-Podemos con eso-dijo Rainbow sonriendo-digo, si tenemos que enfrentarnos al jefe de los demonios podemos con algunos de sus criados-.

-Lightning, no olvides lo que le paso a Ben Tennyson-le recordó Batman y Rainbow asintió.

-Disculpe, pero tengo una pregunta ¿exactamente como pelearemos en el Combate Mortal?-pregunto Twilight-es decir, ¿enfrentaremos a los Maestros Oscuros?-.

Raiden fue quien respondió-Efectivamente lo harán, pero antes de enfrentarse a ellos, también enfrentaran a 3 guerreros de la elección de los Maestros, ya que su amo fue quien convoco el Combate Mortal y por tanto, tienen derecho a escoger a sus oponentes antes de enfrentarlos a ellos-explico Raiden.

-Y eso significa que pueden pelear contra sus generales o incluso contra los Jinetes-agrego Batman.

Fluttershy abrió los ojos al escuchar eso- _"¿Pelear…contra sus generales?"-_ a la mente de Fluttershy vino la imagen de Myra y la idea de pelear contra ella le revolvió el estómago.

-Pero si vencemos a sus lacayos y a sus guerreros, entonces ¿habremos impedido que esa lagartija maligna emerja?-pregunto Rarity.

-Es lo que esperamos-respondió Raiden sosteniendo su bastón.

-Pero como las Fuerzas de las Tinieblas obtuvieron el Libro de la Vida no podemos bajar la guardia, aún no sabemos porque motivos Drago lo quería, así que en estos días que faltan seguiremos con su entrenamiento y los 3 días restantes descansaran para estar completamente listas ¿entendido?-pregunto Batman.

-Entendido-aseguraron las chicas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde su prisión, Drago observaba el Libro de la Vida que Amazu obtuvo, el Rey de las Tinieblas lo estaba hojeando en esos momentos, observando como la vida de cada mortal en los 12 Universos se escribía o se reescribía como ocurrió con aquel mortal llamado Manolo Sánchez.

Drago incluso vio la vida de las chicas y de Batman escribiéndose en el libro, pero al avanzar unas páginas más adelante, el libro ya no escribía nada sobre la vida de la Bat Family, la Bestia ya se imaginaba eso, ya que esas páginas en blanco representaban su batalla final contra ellos, una batalla que nadie sabía quién iba a ganar.

-Aunque es claro que yo ganare al final-aseguro Drago siguiendo hojeando el libro-mi hermano fue muy astuto al esconder el hechizo en este libro, pues al contar la historia de cada mortal hace casi imposible de encontrarlo, pero no importa, es cuestión de tiempo para que lo haga y entonces reclamare lo que es mío por derecho-sentencio con un brillo maligno en sus llameantes ojos rojos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Solo faltan 5 días para que el Combate Mortal comience, las Hijas de la Noche y los Maestros Oscuros se están preparando para la hora de la verdad, mientras que Drago busca un hechizo en el Libro de la Vida"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TRAS VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER TENGO VARIAS COSAS QUE DECIR:**

 **LA PRIMERA ES QUE DESPUES DE VER LA RELACION DE CALIFUGA Y KALE DECIDI HACER EL CAMBIO QUE ME HABIAN DICHO, ELIMINARE A SLUG DE LOS PARTICIPANTES DEL UNIVERSO 6 Y PONDRE A KALE (NO SE QUE PIENSEN USTEDES, PERO ALGO ME DICE QUE ELLA ESTA ENAMORADA DE CALIFUGA POR COMO QUISO ENVIAR A KAYBE AL OTRO LADO), PERO ESO DEJA AL UNIVERSO 11 SOLO CON 9 PELEADORES, ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA PARA QUE OCUPE ESE LUGAR Y SI ES MUJER MUCHO MEJOR**

 **SABIA QUE FREEZER IBA A PEDIR ESA CONDICION, LO SABIA, DESPUES DE TODO, ES FREEZER, AUNQUE EN SERIO ME ATERRA LA IDEA DE COMO VA A CONTROLARSE EN EL TORNEO PARA NO MATAR**

 **NO CREO QUE SIDRA VAYA A MATAR A FREEZER NI QUE ALGUIEN LO HAGA, SOSPECHO QUE MAS BIEN QUITELA Y SIDRA VAN A ENVIAR ASESINOS A ENCARGARSE DE ESO, LO DIGO POR LO QUE VI EN EL AVANCE**

 **Y UNA COSA MAS, EN SERIO ODIO LA FORMA QUE LE DAN OBLIGATORIAMENTE AL SUPER SAIYAJIN LEGENDARIO, PUDIERON HABER PENSADO EN ALGO MEJOR PARA KALE, UNA FORMA QUE FUERA IMPONENTE Y QUE AL MISMO TIEMPO NO LA HICIERA PARECER COMO TODOS LA LLAMAN "LA BROLY FEMENINA"**

 **Y FINALMENTE, DEBO DECIR QUE FREEZER REALMENTE LE HACE HONOR A SER UN VILLANO, MANIPULO FACILMENTE A GOKU, FROST NO SE COMPARA CON EL Y YA QUIERO VER LAS CARAS DE TODOS AL ENTERARSE DE QUE GOKU ACEPTO A SU CONDICION**

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _comenzó el entrenamiento de la mano del guerrero que venció a Goro en el último Combate Mortal, falta muy poco para que este torneo tan sangriento comience. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _ciertamente Deboness mostro un gran valor en su momento, con Ben su error fue creer que nunca sería vencido mientras tuviera el Omnitrix, de hecho, me extraña que a sus enemigos no se les haya ocurrido hacerle lo que Goro hizo para vencerlo y ahora las chicas están preparándose, pues el gran torneo está a pocos días. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _muy pronto comenzara el evento más peligroso de todos, el Combate Mortal, estamos a pocos días de ese gran torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _ella lo dio todo por la Tierra y para evitar que un malvado tomara el lugar de un Dios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _por ahora estoy más enfocado con el Combate Mortal, mismo que ya casi está a la vuelta de la esquina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _su carta insignia depende de cada quien, por el momento hay que prepararse, falta muy poco para el comienzo del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _como Raiden dijo, se le permitió poseer un arma muy poderosa a tan temprana edad, por eso se confió demasiado en el combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _ciertamente, parece que no pueden pasar mejores series de héroes que esa, ya no tienen imaginación alguna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _él creyó que iba a ganar como lo había hecho antes, se confió demasiado y no se preparó para la batalla adecuadamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _es una verdadera lástima que ocurran esas cosas, espero que no retrasen más el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ciertamente su Universo no tenía culpa alguna de sus errores, pero el poder de Drago sigue creciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _realmente esa era la lección, Corban no tenía ningún arma ni técnica especial en su momento y logro vencer a Goro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no, lo siento, pero si se enfrentaran a algunos de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente será necesario, ya que yo tuve que inventarles algunas a las chicas, sobre todo a Pinkie Pie, como me costó pensar en una para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _hasta más adelante, ya que primero ocurrirán algunas cosas en las vidas de ambas, luego les explicare esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _me disculpo por mi error, con tantos comentarios y diversos nombres de usuarios a veces me revuelvo mucho, especialmente cuando son nuevos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _yo nunca pude desbloquear a Reptil y eso siempre me molestaba, aunque nunca perdía con Scorpio, en fin, el entrenamiento ha comenzado y pronto seguirá el lado espiritual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Chrono Jet Doragon:** _claro que he visto esa serie y realmente espero que tenga un mejor final que Smallville, realmente no me gusto para nada su final, aunque nunca he sido muy fan de Superman realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _la preparación será una clave entre la victoria y la derrota, especialmente con los oponentes que les esperan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _si tomas en cuenta quien era su oponente no debería extrañarte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _de eso puedes estar seguro, especialmente porque los guerreros de los Maestros Oscuros aún no se han revelado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _el problema fue como bien dijo Raiden, que recibió ese aparato a los 10 años, cuando se entusiasman demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y ya quedan menos días, las chicas deben prepararse espiritualmente si quieren tener alguna oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _solo pido que no la vayan a hacer exageradamente poderosa, porque eso siempre complica muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ciertamente lo fue, Ben realmente creyó que podría vencer a Goro, nunca se imaginó que él haría lo que a ninguno de sus enemigos se le ocurrió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _tomando en cuenta que la mayoría tienen nombres de sus personajes no me extraña realmente, solo espero que sean muy originales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _por ahora no puedo revelar quienes serán los guerreros de cada Maestro, tendrás que esperar para verlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _es una muy alta posibilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _como dijo Batman, la confianza es buena, pero demasiada confianza puede terminar con las vidas de las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _el entrenamiento físico ha comenzado, pero también deben procurar el entrenamiento espiritual o no podrán ser capaces de vencerlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _pronto comenzara el Combate Mortal, estamos a pocos días del comienzo de este intenso torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _nunca entenderé cómo fue posible que Kung Lao venciera al siniestro Shang Tsung y no haya podido derrotar a Goro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _entonces definitivamente hace a Gowazu el Kaioshin más torpe de la historia por no fijarse en eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ciertamente fue injusto que por confiarse demasiado haya condenado a millones de inocentes que contaban con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _exactamente, vencer a Goro no es nada sencillo y menos para un humano que tienen que lidiar con un tipo con cuatro brazos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _es aceptable, creo que sería muy original que además de Ra otra carta hiciera eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _es bueno que las chicas sepan un poco más de lo que se avecina, después de todo, aún son muy jóvenes y aunque entrenan al lado del más grande de todos los héroes, el Combate Mortal será una prueba muy dura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _siempre me ha parecido extraño que el gran campeón Kung Lao no haya sido capaz de vencer a Goro, digo, si venció al mejor peleador de Shao Khan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ya me habían informado de eso y creo que esto va a ser una nueva petición grupal…como la de Starlight (escalofríos). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _Goro hizo más que golpearlo, lo humillo y lo dejo ver como un fracasado ante los que lo admiraban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _a excepción del primero todos los que mencionaste y yo cambiaria eso por el duelo de Atem y Kaiba vs Dartz, me encanto cuando hicieron acto de aparición los Caballeros Legendarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _honestamente yo ya quiero ver el Torneo de Poder, ansío ver quienes serán todos los peleadores y ese gran combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _de hecho se tiene pensado hacer un juego con el tiempo, como habrás visto en el tercer avance, una mezcla entre el pasado y el presente actual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y por tanto te doy la bienvenida a estos comentarios, conforme nos acercamos más al Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _no soy muy de la política, pero es decisión de cada uno, después de todo son sus personajes, así que adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _yo solo sé que ya quiero ver el torneo y a todos en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _es lo que me gustaría hacer, después de todo, todos tenemos un lado oscuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _en serio esa serie ya harta, quisiera que nunca la hubieran pensado, pero bueno, estamos más cerca del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _las Chicas Súper Poderosas antes eran verdaderas heroínas, ahora no son más que un chiste barato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y vencer a Goro no es nada fácil, ya que se trata de un guerrero sumamente despiadado y feroz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ese puede ser un problema, ya que alguien más también quiere usarla en su baraja…tendré que ver como lo soluciono, ya que a mí también me gustaría usarla…creo que se me está prendiendo el foco, les avisare en el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y creo que me gusta mucho la ideología de Batman, dejar vivos a los tipos como Goro para que vivan con la vergüenza de su derrota. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _respondiendo a tus preguntas, pueden crear sus cartas y algunas que deseen incluir en sus barajas, también quiero que sean pareja, pero habrá algunas complicaciones al principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _como que andas muy ocupado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _por ahora le dejo esa tarea al campeón actual del Combate Mortal y pronto seguirá el entrenamiento espiritual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _como dijo Raiden, Ben confió demasiado en el Omnitrix, no se preocupó por entrenar y ocurrió lo que ocurrió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _comparado al Combate Mortal esto es poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Ángel María NF, Zultanita, Trish Lumino, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Reimi Orus, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, Chrono Jet Doragon, Doppio The Diavo, Bowser300000, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Zedd Hirose, Rohan The Hand, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Ocnarf, FreedomGundam96, AndrosValgreen4, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, The Shadow Void, El Monitor, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Wham Pillar One, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Hell Drago, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Kurtlaraperdomo Blaitor21, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Draigon 2.0, Espadachín de la Luz, Xanatrix742,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	77. Plano Espiritual Primera Parte

" _ **Finalmente, Drago ha lanzado el anuncio del Combate Mortal, por lo que Raiden, Dios del Rayo, se dio a la tarea de informar a la Bat Family sobre esto, ahora, las Hijas de la Noche deben prepararse para este peligroso combate, entrenando primero con Corban, quien fuera el último campeón del Combate Mortal al vencer a Goro, cada una de las chicas debía conseguir derribarlo sin recibir la ayuda de las demás, para demostrar que eran capaces de pelear solas, pues así se llevaría a cabo el Combate Mortal, por otro lado, Drago, quien logro apoderarse del Libro de la Vida, se encontraba revisándolo en esos momentos, buscando un hechizo que aparentemente, Zeno Sama había ocultado ahí hace siglos, solo faltan cuatro días para que comience el Combate Mortal"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **oUCXVGsm5i8**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 77**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 77 Plano Espiritual**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Mientras los demás Maestros Oscuros se encargaban de preparar todo para el Combate Mortal, eligiendo a sus respectivos guerreros, Abzu le dio esa tarea a Bareloc mientras él entrenaba, el general esperaba que los guerreros que escogió complacieran a su Maestro, el cual aún no volvía de su entrenamiento.

-Faltan solo 4 días para el comienzo del Combate Mortal, me pregunto que estará haciendo mi padre en estos momentos-dijo Karai.

-Él mismo lo dijo, iba a entrenarse física y mentalmente, ahora mismo debe estar concentrando su espíritu y preparándose para el gran combate-explico Bareloc.

Karai escucho y miro a Bareloc de reojo, para luego mirar hacia la isla donde Abzu se encontraba entrenando, preguntándose si habría alguien capaz de vencerlo, pues él era el guerrero que había derrotado al Dios Destructor Ivan en el pasado, dudaba mucho que alguien lograra semejante hazaña, pero su padre le enseño a nunca subestimar a sus enemigos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En medio de una gran destrucción causada por su entrenamiento físico, Abzu ahora se encontraba flotando en el aire en posición de loto, con ambas manos juntas, concentrando su energía, misma que se revelaba como un aura oscura que cubría todo su cuerpo, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados e imaginándose a Twilight.

 _-"Pronto veremos si eres capaz de darme la batalla que tanto he deseado, te estoy esperando con muchos deseos"-_ pensó Abzu sin abrir los ojos y continuando con su meditación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Las chicas se estaban preparando para su nueva sesión de entrenamiento, después de haber sido entrenadas físicamente, ahora les tocaba el lado espiritual y vaya que el entrenamiento físico fue realmente intenso en esos dos días que pasaron.

No solo tuvieron la prueba de Corban para intentar derribarlo, Soujiro las hizo pulir sus habilidades con sus armas, Kronimo y Ace les pusieron varios tipos de ejercicios físicos, todo para fortalecer sus cuerpos, vaya que sentían sus cuerpos adoloridos, realmente agradecían que en esa ocasión iba a ser entrenamiento espiritual, ahora se encontraban esperando a Daisy, quien segundo Batman sería quien las entrenara en ese aspecto.

En esos momentos, las Hijas de la Noche se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión, esperando a que el Caballero de la Noche hiciera acto de aparición para decirles en que momento comenzaría con su entrenamiento, fue cuando Batman hizo acto de aparición.

-Muy bien, prepárense todas, iremos a reunirnos con Daisy en el bosque, espero que estén preparadas, porque esta noche la pasaran allá-dijo Batman.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Rarity alarmada.

-¡Vamos a acampar!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-Eso no suena mucho a un entrenamiento-observo Applejack mirando a Batman con confusión.

-Claro que será entrenamiento, no se irán de paseo, irán a un viaje al Plano Espiritual, Hada de la Noche les mostrara el camino, pero ustedes deberán enfrentar los retos que les esperan en el Plano Espiritual-indicó Batman.

-¿Qué es lo que enfrentaremos ahí?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Eso es algo que tendrán que averiguar ustedes mismas-indico Batman dándose la vuelta-prepárense, partiremos dentro de 5 minutos-.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí sin saber que pensar, a veces Batman podía ser demasiado misterioso, bueno…mucho más de lo normal, pero no les quedo de otra más que de atender a la indicación de Batman, así que rápidamente se prepararon para ir a pasar una noche en el bosque, aunque grande fue su sorpresa cuando Batman les dijo que no llevaran nada más que sus Armas Celestiales, provocando que Rarity se pusiera en modo dramático.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la entrada más frondosa del bosque, se encontraba Daisy, esperando a que Batman y las Hijas de la Noche hicieran acto de aparición, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir, al verlos llegar, la joven se incorporó y se acercó al grupo.

-Bien, ya estaba comenzando a creer que no iban a venir-dijo Daisy con seriedad.

-El Combate Mortal está cerca, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo, especialmente si quiero que descansen los días restantes para el torneo-señalo Batman.

-Eso veo-dijo Daisy sonriendo, para luego cambiar su expresión a una sumamente seria-escucha Batman, sé lo que paso con el Guasón y si necesitas ayuda en eso, yo…-

-No-respondió Batman cortante-solo concéntrate en el entrenamiento de las chicas-.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Daisy mirándolo sin estar segura de la respuesta de Batman-porque yo fácilmente podría…-.

-He dicho que no-repitió Batman con más seriedad que antes y Daisy opto por guardar silencio.

La joven guerrera volteo a ver a las Hijas de la Noche, las cuales solo sostenían sus respectivas armas tal como Batman les indico o al menos eso era lo que parecía, cuando Daisy se acercó al grupo, tosió un poco para captar la atención de todo el grupo y las Hijas de la Noche se la prestaron.

-Muy bien, comenzaremos el viaje ahora mismo, les mostrare el camino y les diré algunas cosas que necesitan saber antes de que comiencen su viaje por el Plano Espiritual, un viaje que cada una hará por su propia cuenta-explico Daisy.

-¿Qué tipo de viaje será ese?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Como Batman les dijo, lo sabrán en su momento, por ahora vayamos al bosque, tenemos que comenzar, el tiempo es esencial y con el Combate Mortal acercándose no tenemos mucho tiempo-.

-De eso pueden estar seguras-dijo Raiden apareciendo-ya estamos a solo 4 días para el comienzo del torneo, así que es muy importante que esta prueba la superen, una vez que hayan alcanzado el balance espiritual entonces estarán listas para el Combate Mortal-.

Las Hijas de la Noche se vieron entre sí con muchos temores, después de todo, esta vez se trataban de la batalla más importante de todas, si fallaban entonces la Bestia del Mal resurgiría y los 12 Universos estarían acabados, fue cuando Batman se acercó a sus hijas y las miro a todas con seriedad.

-No deben tener miedo, recuerden que para lograr superar sus debilidades no deben dejar de tener miedo, deben conquistarlo-señalo Batman mirando a sus hijas fijamente-sé que pueden hacerlo, porque han enfrentado muchas dificultades en el pasado y salieron adelante, confió plenamente en que podrán lograr esto también-.

-¿Tanto confía en nosotras?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando al Caballero de la Noche fijamente.

-No lo diría sino fuera así-expreso Batman sonriendo levemente-ahora vayan y superen esta prueba, sé que lo lograran-agrego el Caballero de la Noche.

Las 7 chicas se vieron entre sí y asintieron, para luego comenzar a seguir a Daisy, quien ya había comenzado a caminar hacia el bosque, Rarity estuvo a punto de entrar, cuando Batman la sujeto de su capa y la detuvo, la chica se estremeció, el Caballero de la Noche le puso su mano al frente con la palma abierta y Rarity solo pudo suspirar derrotada.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-pregunto Rarity sacando su teléfono, estuche de maquillaje, entre otras cosas que Rarity intento llevar de contrabando.

-Siempre estoy un paso delante de otros, ya deberías saberlo-dijo Batman quitándole todo lo que Rarity intento llevarse.

-No te sientas mal Rarity-dijo Pinkie Pie abrazándola para confortarla-a mí me quito la televisión que intente llevarme al bosque-.

-¿Cómo pretendías ver la televisión en el bosque?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Pues sin prenderla-respondió Pinkie Pie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, provocando que sus amigas cayeran al suelo.

-¡Pero eso no tiene…!-Rainbow respiro profundamente-realmente es difícil tener una conversación seria con Pinkie Pie-reconoció.

Sunset era la única que no había dicho nada en todo ese momento y eso fue algo que Twilight noto-Sunny ¿está todo bien?-pregunto Twilight empleando el apodo con el cual comenzó a llamar a su novia.

Sunset volteo a ver a Twilight y sonrió un poco-No es nada, solo…tengo una pregunta-dijo mirando a Batman y a Raiden, sobre todo al último.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita?-pregunto Raiden mirando a la chica en espera de su pregunta.

Sunset se acercó al Dios de la Tormenta, mientras Daisy observaba en silencio-Entiendo que nuestro destino es enfrentar a Drago y evitar que logre su maligna ambición, incluso ahora comprendo muchas cosas sobre porque tenemos la Luz de la Presencia, pero lo que no logro entender es porque motivos él no lo enfrenta directamente-confeso Sunset finalmente, dejando sorprendidas a todas sus amigas, incluso Daisy se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta-si él es el ser supremo, porque no lo enfrenta y evita que su maldad logre su objetivo-.

Raiden se mantuvo serio en todo momento, al igual que Batman y Daisy, fue cuando Raiden le respondió a la chica-Porque esa sería una batalla sin final-respondió con tono serio.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Twilight confundido.

-Para poder entender esto debo comenzar por el principio, verán, en sí, Zeno Sama no es la Presencia, al menos no totalmente, la Presencia es la fuerza suprema de todos los Universos, un ser cuya verdadera forma es demasiado sagrada, llegando a tener varios nombres en todos los 12 Universos; la Presencia y la Voz en el uno, Padre Celestial en el dos, Rey de los Espíritus en el tres, el Ser Supremo en el cuatro, el Patriarca en el cinco, la Luz en el seis, Kami Sama en el siete, el Gran Maestro en el ocho, el Poder en el nueve, el Que Está por Encima de Todo en el diez, el Creador en el once y el Señor de los Milagros en el doce-.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Zeno Sama no es todos ellos?-pregunto Applejack confundida

-Sí y no, ya que Drago también es la Presencia-revelo Raiden dejando sorprendidas a todas y también muy confundidas-la Presencia en sí es la fuerza máxima de los Universos, él los creo hace miles de años, luego se dividió en dos formas que podrían decirse son sus hijos, uno se encargaría de gobernar todos los Universos y el otro se encargaría de guiar a los Ángeles, Arcángeles y demás, la forma que gobernaría a los Universos se le llamo Zeno Sama, mientras el otro se llamó Daishinka Sama, pero cuando el Daishinka se dio cuenta de que él era el ser más perfecto de todos, hijo de la aureola, predilecto serafín, comenzó a creer que él debería gobernar en vez de su hermano, ambos son las dos mitades de la Presencia, pero mientras Zeno Sama se volvió pureza, inocencia, nobleza y amor, en Daishinka nació el orgullo, la arrogancia y el hambre de poder, fue así como comenzó la enemistad entre ambos-.

-Pero eso aún no explica porque motivos Zeno Sama no lo enfrenta-observo Rainbow.

-A eso voy, ya que ambos son dos mitades de la Presencia o sus hijos si lo prefieren, uno no puede destruir al otro, lo que pueden hacer es volver a ser uno solo, pero para hacerlo, uno debe consumir al otro y eso es lo que Drago ha estado buscando desde el principio, forzar la unión de nuevo y quien consiga volver a unirlos será la mente dominante en esa forma, Drago quiere volver a unirse a su hermano para obtener todos los poderes que tenían en ese entonces, por eso siempre ha tratado de hacer que Zeno Sama lo enfrente, pero también eso podría significar el final de todos los Universos y sin la posibilidad de que exista nueva vida-.

-Porque Drago no lo permitiría-dedujo Twilight.

-No exactamente, ya que aunque Zeno Sama sea inocente y puro, eso no significa que no sepa cómo luchar, si es necesario se enfrentara a su hermano, pero…una batalla entre ellos sería literalmente el final de todo, pues ya que ambos son los hijos de la más grande fuerza divina, un solo choque de sus puños podría provocar una explosión tan poderosa que destruiría los planetas, las estrellas, las galaxias, los universos y todas las dimensiones, sería una lucha que jamás terminaría, nunca habría un ganador, solo destrucción y sin la posibilidad de que la vida vuelva a renacer, por esos motivos, Zeno Sama ha evitado a toda costa enfrentarse a su hermano, no solo para evitar ser obligado a unirse de nuevo, sino para evitar semejante batalla que nunca terminaría, por separado cada uno posee poderes que superan a los Ángeles y Arcángeles, pero juntos…su energía es inimaginable-.

-Ya veo-dijo Sunset.

-Por eso, cuando supimos que había despertado, Zeno Sama, a quien decidimos llamar también la Presencia, ya que él demuestra todo lo que fue en el pasado, les confió su Luz para evitar que su hermano triunfe, él confía en que puedan detenerlo y sabe que lo harán, pero tampoco quiere verse en la necesidad de enfrentarlo o sería el final de todo-.

-Eso aclara todo-dijo Sunset.

-Ahora que ya saben eso-intervino Batman-entienden que su misión es más importante que nunca, Zeno Sama…no, la Presencia les dio parte de sus poderes porque sabe que pueden detenerlo, pero también es para no tener que poner en riesgo a los Universos en una batalla que jamás tendrá un final-.

Las Hijas de la Noche comprendieron lo que su maestro y padre les estaba diciendo, finalmente entendían por qué motivos el único ser lo bastante poderoso para enfrentarse a Drago no lo había hecho y realmente agradecían que no lo hiciera, pues si ambos chocaban sería el final de todo.

-Entonces detendremos a Drago y evitaremos que logre su regreso-aseguro Twilight.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar-dijo Batman sonriendo.

-Muy bien, entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y adentrémonos en el bosque-indico Daisy y el grupo asintió, siguiendo a la chica.

Batman observaba como se alejaban, acompañado de Raiden, el Dios del Rayo no estaba seguro de que haya sido una buena idea contarles tan gran verdad, pero Batman acallo sus pensamientos con una mirada y una leve sonrisa, indicándole de que era lo más acertado en esa situación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El grupo de ocho chicas finalmente llegaron a una zona del bosque que estaba tremendamente oscura, tanto que parecía que ya era de noche, cuando apenas debían ser las once de la mañana según los cálculos de Twilight, Daisy se vio en la necesidad de encender una fogata y ordeno al grupo que se sentaran alrededor de la misma, por unos instantes, ninguna dijo nada, mientras Daisy se sentaba y cerraba los ojos.

Las chicas observaban a su guía en todo momento, esperando que les dijera que hacer, pero por algunos minutos no hizo ni dijo absolutamente nada, Rainbow ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse y ocurría lo mismo con Applejack, pero Twilight las silencio con la mirada, ella también estaba comenzando a preocuparse, pero debían confiar en la guía que Batman les asigno para esa tarea.

Daisy respiro profundamente, para finalmente abrir sus ojos-Muy bien, finalmente lo veo-dijo con voz inexpresiva, dejando confundidas a las chicas.

-¿Qué es lo que ve?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Lo que cada una de ustedes debe superar, pues si no lo consiguen entonces no podrán vencer a sus oponentes en el Combate Mortal-.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-cuestiono Rainbow algo molesta-¡Si nosotras somos geniales!-agrego con su tono arrogante.

-Ciertamente, ustedes son grandiosas, pero les falta mucho por alcanzar el verdadero potencial que tienen-explico Daisy dejando confundidas a las chicas.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Twilight.

-Cada una de ustedes tiene debilidades y defectos que puede hacerlas sumamente vulnerables en el Combate Mortal, ese torneo será hasta la muerte y por ello no deben cometer ni un solo error-expreso Daisy con tono sumamente serio.

-¿Y cuáles son nuestras debilidades?-pregunto Rarity con bastante curiosidad.

-A eso voy-dijo Daisy-Pinkie Pie, tu mente se distrae con mucha facilidad, cualquier cosa desvía tu atención, por más insignificante que esta sea, debes aprender a concentrarte, fija tu mente en un solo objetivo-.

Pinkie Pie parpadeo varias veces ante las palabras de Daisy, pero luego asintió, reconociendo que en serio se distraía con mucha facilidad, la mirada de la joven maestra se fijó en Fluttershy, la cual se estremeció al sentir aquella mirada.

-Tú tienes un buen corazón, pero tu debilidad es que eres demasiado tímida y muy miedosa, le temes mucho a no ser capaz de estar a la altura de las demás, no confías en tus habilidades, tienes que aprender que tú también eres un miembro importante del equipo-.

Fluttershy solo asintió, aunque su mirada nerviosa indicaba que creía todo lo contrario y eso era algo que Daisy noto de inmediato, realmente algunas de esas chicas necesitaban aprender a confiar más en sus propias habilidades, Daisy volteo a ver a la siguiente.

-Rarity, a pesar de que eres una buena persona, con un gran corazón, aun tienes mucho de ser una chica delicada y vanidosa, un ejemplo es todo lo que intentaste traer al bosque y que Batman te lo impidió, debes aprender que en las batallas ocurrirán cosas que arruinaran tu apariencia física, deja de lado la frivolidad, al menos deja que ese lado tuyo tome un descanso mientras estas en batalla-.

Rarity asintió, definitivamente tenía que aprender a dejar muchas cosas de lado, especialmente cuando el destino de todos los Universos dependían de ellas, Daisy continuo-Applejack, tú eres una de las guerreras más fuertes del mundo, con un poco más entrenamiento podrías llegar a ser más fuerte que un guerrero Kryptoniano, pero estas cometiendo el mismo error que cometió Superman, dependes demasiado de tu cuerpo y de tu fuerza, tienes que aprender a confiar en tu mente, piensa en tus acciones, en algunas ocasiones no tendrás tiempo de pensar en un plan y necesitas actuar de manera instintiva, pero tienes que recordar que tu enemiga es alguien que siempre planea cada movimiento, si la atacas solo con fuerza física serás derrotada fácilmente-.

Applejack asintió, ella nunca fue de las que pensaban mucho, más que para la administración de la granja y ni siquiera ella lo hacía, la que se ocupaba de todo ello era su abuela, pero Daisy debía continuar con el resto de las chicas.

-Rainbow Dash, es cierto que eres de las mejores guerreras del mundo, pronto llegaras a ser la persona más veloz de la Tierra, mucho más que cualquier Flash que haya existido, pero tu ego es tu mayor debilidad, eres demasiado ególatra y una gran amante de la atención, recuerda que eso fue precisamente lo que llevo a Ben Tennyson a su derrota, aprende a actuar con humildad-.

Rainbow no pudo decir nada tras escuchar a Daisy, aquella joven estaba dándoles a cada una donde debía hacerlo-Sunset, tienes una gran mente, un gran corazón y eres de las mejores guerreras que he visto, pero tienes mucha ira en tu interior, aunque gracias a Twilight, Batman y las demás has logrado librarte de esa furia, aun sientes mucha rabia por todo lo que te paso y una prueba de ello fue el reciente ataque del camión, aprende a dominar la ira, no dejes que sea la ira la que te domine a ti-.

Sunset asintió, la peli fuego no quería aceptarlo, pero Daisy tenía razón, aun había mucha rabia en su interior, de lo que se dio cuenta después del ataque del Guasón, finalmente, llegó el turno de Twilight, la cual se tensó un poco.

-Twilight, tú dependes demasiado de tu mente y de la lógica, eres una chica brillante y como líder has sabido guiar a tu equipo, pero así como Applejack debe aprender a confiar en su mente, tú debes también aprender a confiar en tu cuerpo, la mente y el cuerpo deben aprender a trabajar en armonía, como uno solo, recuerda que tu oponente es el guerrero más temible de todos los seres malignos de Drago, Abzu domina a la perfección todo eso, es un guerrero formidable y terrible, aprende a confiar en tu mente y en tu cuerpo-.

-Entendido-dijo Twilight.

-En el Plano Espiritual se enfrentaran a muchas cosas, pero deben ser muy valientes, superen todos sus obstáculos y venzan sus debilidades, una vez que lo logren estarán listas para el torneo-indico Daisy.

-¿Y cómo entraremos a ese mundo?-pregunto Applejack con curiosidad.

-No se preocupen, yo las guiare a ese mundo, pero lo demás depende de ustedes, ahora, colóquense en posición de loto-indico Daisy y el grupo lo hizo, al tiempo que ella también se acomodaba-ahora cierren los ojos, olviden todo lo que está a su alrededor, solo concéntrense en mi voz, olviden el sonido de las hojas meciéndose y de los animales que nos rodean, solo escuchen a mi voz, es lo único que importa-.

Las chicas cumplieron con cada una de las indicaciones de su maestra, mientras las llamas rojas comenzaban a volverse azules, con un aura espiritual, Daisy comenzó a recitar un conjuro en un idioma desconocido, poco a poco, los cuerpos de las chicas comenzaron a brillar intensamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado, Batman y Raiden se encontraban afuera del bosque, esperando a que las chicas volvieran en cualquier momento, cuando el Caballero de la Noche volteo hacia atrás, captando la atención de Raiden, fue cuando un destello de luz apareció en el cielo, cayendo en la Tierra, al instante, Deboness y Xiang hicieron acto de aparición.

-Veo que llegamos un poco tarde-observo Xiang con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por suerte no vinimos a eso-dijo Deboness caminando hacia Batman y Raiden, quienes hicieron una reverencia-veo que ya comenzó el entrenamiento espiritual de las Virtudes ha comenzado-observo Deboness.

-Ciertamente ha comenzado-dijo Raiden mirando hacia el bosque.

Batman miro a la Diosa de la Destrucción con bastante seriedad-¿A que debemos su presencia Lady Deboness?-pregunto Batman con tono educado y respetuoso.

-Me temo que no traigo buenas noticias, aparentemente no eres el único que sufre por la imprudencia de la juventud actual-expreso Deboness con frustración-ya que ese chico, Steven Universe, fue al Planeta Madre para someterse a un juicio por lo que paso hace siglos con Diamante Rosa-informo Deboness.

-Ya veo, me imagino que las Gemas no se encuentran en un buen estado emocional en estos momentos-observo Batman.

-Ciertamente, en fin, como sabrás, todo eso ocurrió antes de que yo me convirtiera en Diosa de la Destrucción, pero Xiang me revelo que fue lo que paso ese día, así que quiero que me acompañes al Planeta Madre a salvar a esa albóndiga con patas y poner en su lugar al culpable de la muerte de Diamante Rosa, también les dejare en claro a las Diamantes que ya no soportare más sus intentos de atacar la Tierra-expreso Deboness.

-Ya veo-Batman miro hacia el bosque-muy bien, iré con ustedes al Planeta Madre-.

-Gracias, tus habilidades de detective nos ayudaran mucho ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en ir y volver Xiang?-pregunto Deboness mirando a su ángel.

-Alrededor de media hora-informo Xiang.

-Entonces andando-indico Deboness.

Batman miro a Raiden antes de seguirla-Confío en volver antes de que las chicas vuelvan, pero si me retraso, le pido les informe lo que paso-pidió Batman.

-Puedes confiar en mí-aseguro Raiden mirando hacia el bosque.

Y así, mientras las Hijas de la Noche comenzaban su viaje al Plano Espiritual, Batman se dirigió al Planeta Madre junto con Deboness y Xiang para poner en claro algunas cosas.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Solo faltan cuatro días para que dé comienzo el Combate Mortal y ahora las Hijas de la Noche se preparan para su viaje al Plano Espiritual, mientras Batman se dirige al Planeta Madre al rescate del joven Steven"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE DOY COMIENZO AL CONCURSO POR LA BÚSQUEDA DEL TEMA PARA "LEYENDAS DEL MILENIO", PUEDEN DEJARME SU PROPUESTA EN UN COMENTARIO O ENVIARMELO POR PM**

 **RECUERDEN QUE UNA VEZ QUE SUBA EL CAPITULO 79 YA NO RECIBIRE MAS PROPUESTAS**

 **Y UNA COSA QUE OLVIDE MENCIONAR EN EL COMENTARIO ANTERIOR, QUE ESPERO QUE APAREZCA YAMCHA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE DB SUPER PARA VER SU CARA CUANDO DESCUBRA QUE PREFIRIERON A FREEZER SOBRE EL**

 **ME DISCULPO POR HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO EL INTERNET FALLO EN MI CASA Y APENAS SE ARREGLO (QUE RISA) ME ESTA YENDO MAL EN EL TRABAJO ESTOS DOS DIAS, NO HE PODIDO LEER ALGUN BUEN FIC DE MIS FAVORITOS EN MESES PORQUE NADIE ACTUALIZA Y LLEGO DEL TRABAJO CON INTENCION DE HACER LO QUE ME GUSTA Y ¡ZAS! SIN INTERNET, QUE GRAN DIA**

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _primero deben pasar por la prueba más importante de su entrenamiento, el aspecto espiritual, ya que si no hay equilibrio en sus cuerpos no lograran nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues finalmente ha llegado el momento de que se preparen espiritualmente, especialmente cuando quedan pocos días para el Combate Mortal, por su parte, Batman ira a una misión especial junto con Deboness y Xiang para salvar al pequeño Cuarzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _muchas gracias por la recomendación, voy a checar todas mis opciones y escogeré la mejor, ya que también debe ser alguien que encaje con las Tropas del Orgullo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _cada uno de los Maestros Oscuros escogerá a sus respectivos peleadores y pronto veremos quienes serán estos 3 guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _una excelente opción, especialmente por la historia que me describes, en serio creo que podría ser la indicada, pero antes hay que ver quien más podría ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _si eso es cierto, entonces estaríamos ante la primera pareja homosexual de DB, sé que hubo personajes gay antes, pero esta sería la primera pareja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _gracias, voy a investigar a fondo a cada personaje que están recomendando y tomare mi decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _no es fácil tener la máscara de Batman, después de todo, esa máscara implica demasiadas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y aunque pudo sonar cruel, es cierto que en ese torneo no contaran con sus amigas para ayudarlas del todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ella es una muy alta posibilidad, pero también debe resolverse el asunto con Celestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _Freezer es Freezer, como el Guasón, matar está en su sangre, es parte de su esencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso es algo que aún no tiene respuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _dámelas de vuelta, he tenido algunos problemas estos días, en el trabajo están remodelando y muchas cosas se me olvidad, y si recordamos lo que paso recientemente en mi familia…mejor ya no hablar de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _desgraciadamente no pude alargar ese momento, solo dar una breve explicación, lo siento por eso, pero con los días pasando, deben procurar el aspecto espiritual más que nada y al principio no lo serán, pero más adelante sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _esa es decisión de cada quien y claro que fue traumatizante, parecía que todo el mundo se puso de acuerdo para pedir eso, te juro que tuve los deseos de meterla en este fic y que fuera devorada por Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Chrono Jet Doragon:** _si…es una costumbre que se me debe quitar, aunque este si lo necesitara porque va a tener su secuela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _uno que solo él y Drago pueden manifestar y es la clave de su liberación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _estas en lo cierto, aunque Drago confía plenamente en que vencerá una vez que obtenga todo su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _vaya, una exorcista, eso sí que suena interesante, especialmente si consideramos que Spawn va a pelear como miembro del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _ahora llego el momento de viajar al Mundo Espiritual, ya quedan pocos días para el comienzo del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _creo que ellas dos serán las más difíciles de vencer del Universo 6, además de Hit claro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _es como bien dijo Corban, Batman podrá ser invencible en cierto modo, pero sigue siendo humano y eventualmente dejara este mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _es muy buena la canción, pero también hay otro rap que me gusta para el momento del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _a diferencia del otro fic, en este Combate Mortal se vigilaran constantemente los combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ciertamente, ahora les toca comenzar el entrenamiento espiritual y les espera una sorpresa en ese mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _como bien dijo Raiden, Goro fue mucho más astuto de que lo esperaba, ahora comienza el entrenamiento espiritual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y ahora pasamos al entrenamiento espiritual, mientras que Batman irá al Planeta Madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _el Combate Mortal ya está a solo 5 días de comenzar, pronto la verdadera batalla dará inicio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _vas a llevarte una gran sorpresa cuando veas a que guerreros escogieron para enfrentar a las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _creo que ambas se amaban y debido a eso, quizás Diamante Blanco o Diamante Amarillo temían que esos sentimientos las pusieran en su contra, una de esas dos Diamantes debió haber matado a Diamante Rosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ya estamos cada vez más cerca del Combate Mortal, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _si ambos se aliaran, estoy seguro de que Freezer pretendería tomar el imperio de Frost y con él al poder el Universo 6 realmente conocería lo que es el verdadero temor y ni Hit podría hacer mucho, ya que Freezer es capaz de darle pelea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _como Corban dijo, Batman es invencible en cierto modo, pero sigue siendo un ser humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ok…para aclarar, estamos hablando del "Gran" Kung Lao, quien se volvió famoso por su mayor fracaso o de su sucesor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _es bueno ver que hacen referencia a los clásicos que les dieron vida y continuación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _hasta donde estoy viendo, varios quieren tener las mismas cartas en sus barajas, realmente es como si todos se pusieran de acuerdo…asusta en cierto modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _Kuriboh siempre me causo ternura, nunca olvidare cuando Yugi lo uso contra Mai y hacía movimientos que parecían que quería atacar solo a todos los monstruos de la rubia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _supongo que si pueden estar esas Bestias Sagradas, aunque no esperes que las considere más poderosas que las cartas de Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _se avecina una nueva tormenta, pronto las Hijas de la Noche se enfrentaran a lo peor de lo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _a este paso sospecho que voy a comenzar primero mi fic del Torneo de Poder antes del de la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _voy a ser franco, no logro entender porque muchos me dicen eso de Goro, a mí nunca me dio trabajo matarlo…creo que porque siempre usaba la misma estrategia para ganarle y siempre me daba resultado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _que genial tener una novia que no solo le gusta el Anime, sino que además disfruta de leer los buenos fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ciertamente, honestamente extraño a Obama, él sí que era un buen presidente, por algo gano dos veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y ahora que conocen sus debilidades deben estar listas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _por eso Batman quiere que los tres últimos días los descansen y se relajen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _es eso o ella es quizás el Saiyajin más hábil del Universo 6, pero dudo que aun con Kale en ese estado pueda competir con Hit o con Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _como Raiden ya les explico, en ese torneo no importa ganar sino sobrevivir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ahora les toca el aspecto espiritual, mientras que Batman acompaña a Deboness a poner en su lugar a las Diamantes…de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _lo único que me gusta de esa asquerosa versión de los Titanes (porque incluso se atreven a denigrar a Batman), es la canción "La Noche Brillara". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ciertamente, eso es lo que muchos villanos no entienden, que hay cosas peores que la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no exactamente, ellas pelearan contra los guerreros que sus enemigos predestinados escojan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _conozco a Big Barda, apareció en el fic ¿recuerdas? Ahora que lo pienso, es curioso que cuando todos me pidieron que sacara a Diana del equipo del Universo 1, nadie la pidiera a ella, todos pidieron a Lapis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _el Combate Mortal está cada vez más cerca, queda muy poco tiempo para que dé comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _es una lástima que sea así, Batman es el mejor de los mejores, podrá ser invencible en cierto modo, pero sigue siendo humano, tal vez eso es lo más admirable en él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Luna Cree, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Chrono Jet Doragon, Bowser300000, Sombra 02, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, Doppio The Diavo, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Zedd Hirose, Rohan The Hand, Polnareff Silver, Kira The Killer, Dio The World, Ocnarf, Hamon, Odín, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Raft, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Valentín D4C, Moon-9215, Gappy Joestar, Edge Hell Razor, Wham Pillar One, Hell Drago, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Xanatrix742, AndrosValgreen4, Amo del Vacío, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	78. Plano Espiritual Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Solo quedan cuatro días para que dé comienzo el Combate Mortal, en el cual se decidirá el destino de los 12 Universos y sus 40 dimensiones, por lo que las Hijas de la Noche, tras recibir su entrenamiento físico, se prepararon para recibir su entrenamiento espiritual en manos de Daisy, desconociendo por completo lo que pasaría en ese mundo después de que su maestra les dijera las debilidades que debían superar, la falta de concentración de Pinkie, la timidez de Fluttershy, la vanidad de Rarity, la falta de pensamiento de Applejack, el ego de Rainbow, la ira de Sunset y la falta de instinto de Twilight…por otro lado, Batman y Raiden, quienes las esperaban afuera del bosque, recibieron la visita de Deboness, quien les informo sobre la captura de Steven a manos de las Diamantes y ahora se dirigen a salvarlo"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 78**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 78 Plano Espiritual**

 **Segunda Parte**

Pinkie Pie fue la primera en abrir los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no escuchaba ningún sonido, ni siquiera el sonido de la voz de Daisy, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el bosque, sino en el océano o mejor dicho, a la orilla del océano, en una playa que estaba cubierta por una densa neblina.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están mis amigas?-pregunto confundida y rascándose la cabeza-creo que este debe ser el Plano Espiritual, aunque no entiendo cómo fue que llegue a este sitio, pero supongo que debo pasar alguna prueba, muy bien espíritus, estoy lista para lo que me tengan-aseguro Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

De pronto, el lugar comenzó a temblar, el mar empezó a agitarse violentamente, antes de que una imponente serpiente hiciera acto de aparición, Pinkie Pie se quedó sorprendida al ver que se trataba de Leviatán.

-¡Espero que lo que dijiste sea cierto, porque yo estoy hambriento!-declaro lanzándose al ataque, mientras Pinkie Pie solo observaba como su enemigo se lanzaba contra ella.

Pinkie comenzó a saltar hacia atrás para esquivar el tremendo golpe de Leviatán, hecho que consiguió hacer, pero Leviatán volvió a levantarse, riéndose de forma siniestra, Pinkie no estaba segura de que era lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, solo tenía una cosa clara, iba a enfrentarse a Leviatán antes de lo planeado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Fluttershy también se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un páramo lleno de todo tipo de elementos, entre ellos el agua, la tierra, un poco de brisa y unas cuantas llamas que salían del suelo, la chica tímida no tuvo que ser adivina para saber que se encontraba en el Plano Espiritual.

-Este lugar es muy lindo y pacífico, realmente es agradable-dijo Fluttershy suspirando el aire limpio del lugar, cuando una risa se escuchó de la nada, la chica se puso en guardia, aunque también comenzó a temblar de miedo.

Fue cuando del suelo emergió nada más y nada menos que Eiki, quien sonrió de manera burlona al encontrarse con Fluttershy-¡Miren lo que vine a encontrarme aquí! ¡Nada más y nada menos que el miembro más cobarde de las Hijas de la Noche!-.

Fluttershy se asustó al ver a Eiki y comenzó a retroceder-¿Eiki? ¡No…no puede ser…este es el Mundo Espiritual…tú no puedes ser real!-exclamo sumamente alarmada.

Eiki le dio un golpe en el rostro, derribándola y dejándola algo lastimada-¿Qué tan real sentiste eso?-pregunto burlonamente.

-Muy real-reconoció Fluttershy.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Rarity apareció en lo que parecía ser una casa de espejos, a donde quiera que volteara veía su reflejo, ese hecho la dejo confundida, pero al mismo tiempo le permitió contemplarse de distintos ángulos, realmente era agradable poder apreciar lo bien que se veía con su traje de heroína.

De pronto, uno de sus reflejos sonrió de manera siniestra y ese hecho la dejo confundida, se acercó un poco al espejo y de pronto, aquel reflejo le tiro un puñetazo, dándole en el rostro y derribándola, Rarity se quedó muda, especialmente cuando el reflejo salió del espejo y tomo la forma de Umbra.

-Qué fácil es atraerte con algo tan insignificante como esto-se burló Umbra sonriendo de manera retorcida.

Rarity se levantó algo adolorida-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?-cuestiono Rarity mirando sorprendida a su enemiga.

-Es el Mundo Espiritual, un lugar donde yo me siento en casa y de donde tú jamás saldrás-sentencio Umbra lanzándose al ataque.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Rainbow también apareció en lo que parecía ser un enorme desierto, la chica velocista comenzó a caminar por todo aquel páramo lleno de arena, por fortuna parecía ser de noche y eso evitaba que se deshidratara, aunque una duda vino a su mente ante aquella idea.

-¿Me podré deshidratar en el Mundo Espiritual?-se preguntó, cuando de pronto, de la arena emergió una mano que la sujeto de las piernas y la lanzo por los aires.

Rainbow cayó con fuerza en la arena, para luego encarar a su atacante, encontrándose con Anubrix-¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí?-cuestiono Rainbow sorprendido.

-Ya deberías saberlo, vine a matarte mi estimada mocosa-se burló Anubrix con crueldad, al tiempo que convertía sus brazos en sables.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Applejack también apareció en una zona completamente desconocida para ella, esta parecía ser un extraño tembló, estando precisamente en la cima del lugar, la vaquera no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero entonces recordó lo que les dijo Daisy, las iba a enviar al Mundo Espiritual.

-Es increíble ¿Cómo pudo lograr algo como esto?-pregunto confundida.

-No pareces tener una mente muy eficaz-dijo una voz detrás de la vaquera, Applejack volteo y se topó con Amazu-veo con tristeza que eres alguien que depende mucho de su fuerza física-.

-Amazu ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?-cuestiono Applejack sorprendida.

Amazu solo sonrió con algo de diversión-Es algo complicado de explicar, quizás tu mente no logre comprender algo como esto-expreso sonriendo al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes y dejaba a Applejack un poco molesta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset se encontraba en una caverna, la peli fuego no lograba entender cómo es que había llegado a ese sitio, pero una cosa era segura, debía estar atenta a cualquier cosa, podía sentir una presencia maligna alrededor, siempre fue buena con esos presentimientos.

De pronto, varios murciélagos salieron de la nada y cayeron sobre ella con rapidez, Sunset se protegió con sus brazos y una risa maligna se escuchó-Que lindo, no creí que te asustaran mis mascotas, ya que tu maestro usa el símbolo del vampiro contra el mal-.

Sunset volteo a ver a su atacante, encontrando a Zaleska, quien se encontraba colgada de cabeza en el techo de la caverna, la vampiresa sonreía de forma siniestra y burlona ante la presencia de su enemiga jurada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres maldita puta?-pregunto desafiante y con algo de enojo.

Zaleska solo se rio ante eso-Palabras muy fuertes viniendo de alguien que fue la mascota y juguete sexual de aquellos hombres-expreso sonriendo.

Sunset se enfureció al escuchar eso y se lanzó contra la maligna vampiresa, quien la espero con una sonrisa despiadada en el rostro, una nueva batalla estaba comenzando en el Mundo de los Espíritus.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente, Twilight apareció en lo que parecía ser una montaña, por lo que pudo ver se encontraba a una gran altura y muy cerca de la cima, la peli violeta no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba y el hecho de no ver a sus amigas por ninguna parte comenzaba a preocuparla.

-Este debe ser el Mundo Espiritual-dedujo-pero no entiendo porque motivos me separaron de mis amigas ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer estando separadas?-pregunto al tiempo que se ponía con expresión de meditación.

-¡Siempre dependiendo de tu cerebro!-exclamo una voz detrás de Twilight, quien al voltear se llenó de terror, ya que ahí parado se encontraba Abzu-¡Así jamás serás la rival que yo deseo!-.

-¡Esto…esto…no puede ser…! ¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono Twilight sumamente asustada ante la presencia de Abzu, quien desenvaino la temible Black Demon.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bosque**

En el mundo mortal, Daisy observaba las actitudes de las chicas, quienes a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados, sus auras y las expresiones de sus rostros le daban una idea de lo que estaba pasándoles a cada una de ellas.

-Sus debilidades se manifestaran con los rostros de sus más grandes enemigos, pero deben ser capaces de ver más allá de lo que sus ojos muestran, porque en el Mundo Espiritual las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen-expreso Daisy.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mundo Espiritual**

Pinkie Pie saltaba de un lado a otro, evitando los ataques del imponente Leviatán, quien arremetía contra ella con mucha ferocidad, como si se tratara de un animal salvaje, Pinkie trataba de atacarlo, pero los constantes ataques de Leviatán y el hecho de que no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor para conocer más del Mundo Espiritual le impedían pelear.

Fue cuando recibió un golpe de la cola de Leviatán, seguido de una potente embestida, Pinkie Pie se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo, mientras Leviatán se reía de forma siniestra y cruel, al tiempo que se erguía de manera imponente ante la pequeña Pinkie Pie.

-Que patética eres, si así me quieres vencer me das lastima-se burló Leviatán sumergiéndose en los mares.

Pinkie Pie se levantó y se sacudió la arena del traje-Concéntrate Pinkie Pie ¿Qué dijo Daisy? Tengo que aprender a enfocarme, si me concentro podré vencerlo-dijo cerrando los ojos, a su mente vino la imagen de Gommy, con su mirada inexpresiva y sus ojos parpadeantes-¡Ahora no Gommy! ¡Me estoy concentrando!-.

Pinkie volvió a cerrar los ojos y espero cualquier cosa, al tiempo que levantaba su Bastón Mágico, de pronto, el lugar volvió a temblar y dio un salto impulsada con su Bastón, evadiendo el ataque de Leviatán, quien emergió de la arena, rápidamente, Pinkie Pie uso su Bastón y lanzo una lluvia de muffins explosivos a la boca de Leviatán, los cuales explotaron en su interior y provocaron que se convirtiera en una cortina de humo.

-Nunca es bueno excederse con el chocolate-dijo al tiempo que invocaba otro y se lo comía-pero es difícil no hacerlo-agrego sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Fluttershy cayó al suelo de nuevo, para luego evadir una llamarada de Eiki, quien después le lanzo un chorro de agua y luego varias rocas, la pequeña los evadía todos lo mejor que podía, pero no pudo evitar caer al suelo cuando Eiki la ataco con una ráfaga de aire.

-¡Mírate! ¡Eres patética, ni siquiera haces el menor esfuerzo por defenderte! ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¡Es porque ya sabes que eres una fracasada, que Batman se equivocó al escogerte o tal vez…tiene que ver con el hecho de que descubriste que tu amiga trabaja para nosotros!-se burló Eiki atacándola con una nueva ráfaga.

Fluttershy la recibió y rodo por el suelo, mientras comenzaba a llorar, para luego ver su Arco de Luz, mismo en el que se vio reflejada, se vio como estaba llorando, como se sentía y se veía de indefensa, entonces recordó lo que Daisy le dijo sobre aprender a confiar en ella misma.

-Tengo que hacerlo, debo confiar en mí misma, sé que puedo hacerlo-dijo incorporándose y tensando la cuerda de su Arco.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? No importa lo que hagas, siempre serás el integrante más inútil y patético de las Hijas de la Noche, eres una vergüenza y un chiste, es tiempo de acabar con tu miseria-sentencio Eiki generando dos llamaradas y preparándose para lanzarlas.

Fluttershy suspiro y respiro profundamente, para luego disparar la flecha, misma que no tomo ninguna forma, solo fue una flecha de luz, que se clavó justo en medio de los ojos de Eiki, provocando que gritara de dolor y se convirtiera en humo también.

-Soy una Hija de Batman-expreso con orgullo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Rarity tampoco iba nada bien, Umbra la atacaba de varias direcciones, saliendo de distintos espejos, rasguñándola, ensuciándola o maltratando su cabello, mientras se reía de ella, siempre atacándola por distintas direcciones hasta que se detuvo.

-Mírate, la glamorosa Rarity, ya no eres tan fabulosa ¿verdad? ¿Qué dirían todos tus admiradores si te vieran ahora?-pregunto con burla.

Y es que ahora Rarity era todo lo contrario a lo que siempre mostraba, su traje estaba bastante roto, su cabello revuelto, su maquillaje corrido, sus uñas rotas, eso comenzó a alarmarla, especialmente al verse en uno de los espejos.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Yo no puedo verme así! ¡Me veo horrible!-exclamo alarmada, para luego comenzar a buscar desesperadamente algún maquillaje o algo que la ayudara en esos momentos desesperantes, pero de pronto tuvo una revelación, especialmente cuando escucho la risa de Umbra-momento… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Mi vida está en peligro y…yo… ¿me preocupo por cómo me veo?-Rarity miro su Tenssen Celestial y cambio su expresión a una de decisión.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a buscar tu maquillaje?-pregunto Umbra burlonamente.

-No en esta ocasión "querida"-Rarity lanzo su Tenssen y comenzó a manipularlo con su magia, el Tenssen cortó varios de los espejos, haciendo que Umbra escapara a otro y otro.

Finalmente, no le quedo de otra más que abandonar el último espejo y fue cortada en dos por el Tenssen, convirtiéndose también en humo, Rarity recupero su arma y sonrió al ver que había vencido a ese horrendo fantasma.

-No necesito lucir fabulosa en una batalla, porque sé que ya lo soy-aseguro sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Rainbow también estaba en sus propios problemas, lidiando con el perverso Anubrix, quien la mantenía acorralada, la velocista usaba el poder de su Lanza para resistir los ataques de aquella infernal momia, quien no tardo en hablar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es todo lo que la gran Rainbow Dash puede hacer?-pregunto divertido.

-¡Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso, porque si hay algo que yo no tengo son debilidades!-declaro Rainbow de manera ególatra.

-¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera tus piernas?-pregunto Anubrix golpeándola en las piernas con fuerza.

Dash abrió los ojos de golpe y grito de dolor, antes de que Anubrix la sujetara del cabello y la lanzara contra el suelo, Rainbow se llevó sus manos a sus piernas, al tiempo que gemía de dolor, la maniática momia comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia ella.

-Eres patética, solo eres una habladora, una ególatra que se siente la mejor, pero eres una gran 0 y eso se debe a que tus piernas siempre serán tus bolas de cadenas-.

Rainbow quiso levantarse, pero el dolor en sus piernas se lo impedían-Es cierto…nunca podré ser la misma y grandiosa chica que era…el dolor en mis piernas jamás me dejara avanzar…yo…yo…-Rainbow entonces vio su Lanza Relámpago-Daisy tiene razón, debo controlar mi ego, porque aunque mis piernas me duelan, mi ego es mi mayor debilidad-Rainbow se levantó, aunque sus piernas le temblaban.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer niña? ¿Vas a volver a decir lo grandiosa que eres solo para que te muestre que realmente eres una fracasada?-pregunto divertido.

Rainbow no escucho las palabras de Anubrix, alzo su Lanza y se colocó en posición, una vez que lo hizo, se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Anubrix, al tiempo que sus piernas brillaban intensamente, el maligno mago trato de detenerla, pero no lo logro a tiempo y Rainbow le clavo su Lanza en el abdomen, convirtiéndolo en humo.

-Lo logre-dijo sonriendo con humildad total.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Applejack lanzaba golpe tras golpe con su Látigo de la Justicia, pero Amazu evadía todos sus ataques sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, hecho que sorprendía y aterraba a Applejack, especialmente cuando Amazu hizo que ella misma se golpeara.

-Todos tus ataques son sumamente predecibles, es fácil derrotarte, ya que tu idea de guerrero se basa únicamente en la fuerza bruta, no planeas una estrategia, ni actúas con inteligencia, eres solo una chica campirana que vive creyendo que la fuerza lo es todo-señalo Amazu con calma.

Applejack se incorporó y miro a su rival, quien solo la observa seriamente, la vaquera estaba en problemas, cada movimiento que hacía, Amazu lo evadía con facilidad y terminaba golpeándose a sí misma, tenía que pensar en algo y pronto, Daisy estaba en lo cierto y también Amazu, dependía mucho de la fuerza…

-¡Eso es!-exclamo abriendo los ojos de golpe, al tiempo que se incorporaba de nuevo, dándole la espalda a Amazu, quien solo entrecerró los ojos ante la actitud de su oponente.

-¿Vas a volver a hacer lo mismo? Que decepcionante-dijo Amazu acomodándose las gafas, fue cuando Applejack lanzo un golpe más con su Látigo, mismo que Amazu evadió solo moviendo su cuello hacia un lado-que decepción, esperaba algo mejor de ti-.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Applejack sonriendo y provocando que Amazu abriera los ojos, cuando la Maestra volteo, vio que el Látigo de Applejack se enredó en una columna y de un fuerte tirón lo halo hacia ella, provocando que la aplastara, convirtiéndola en humo-sé pensar rápido-expreso sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset se estrelló contra las paredes de la cueva, siendo golpeada varias veces por Zaleska, quien la atacaba por varias direcciones, pues se movía tan rápido que parecía venir de todas partes, Sunset cayó al suelo con fuerza y antes de que pudiera levantarse, Zaleska la aplasto con su pie.

-Patético, ni siquiera lo estas intentado-se burló al tiempo que sonreía y mostraba sus colmillos-¿Por qué no te defiendes? ¿Es que acaso ya te diste por vencida? ¿O quizás sabes que tu único propósito es satisfacer los deseos carnales de los hombres?-expreso dirigiendo su pie hacia el trasero de Sunset-¿Qué fue lo que dijo ese hombre? ¿Te gusta el sexo anal?-.

La mirada de Sunset se llenó de furia y ataco a Zaleska, quien detuvo su golpe y la golpeo con su palma, estrellándola contra la pared, Sunset respiraba agitadamente-Daisy tiene razón, tengo que controlar mi ira…no puedo dejar que me lleve a mi destrucción-expreso levantándose y cerrando sus ojos, al tiempo que alzaba la Espada Solar-puedo hacerlo, concéntrate, dale forma-.

La Espada de Sunset se vio envuelta en llamas azules, hecho que divirtió a Zaleska-Oh, veo que las cosas están poniéndose calientes ¿quieres que vaya a buscar a esos hombres para que se diviertan?-.

Sunset ignoro el comentario de Zaleska y se lanzó contra ella, clavándole la Espada en el abdomen y convirtiéndola en humo, una vez que lo consiguió, se irguió de manera victoriosa-Ya no dejare que eso me afecte más-aseguro sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente, Twilight y Abzu estaban enfrascados en una feroz batalla, en la cual chocaban la Vara Estrella y la Black Demon, pero Abzu llevaba mucha ventaja contra su oponente, la cual retrocedía con miedo y trataba de pensar en una solución.

-¿Cómo esperas vencerme si no eres capaz de verme a los ojos?-cuestiono Abzu sujetándola de la cabeza y estrellándola contra una pared rocosa-¡Esperaba que Batman te hubiera entrenado mejor, realmente es una lástima!-declaro Abzu lanzándose contra ella.

Twilight lo evadió y comenzó a correr hacia la cima de la montaña, estaba muy asustada y no lograba pensar con claridad-¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿Cómo puedo vencerlo? ¡Él venció a un Dios Destructor! ¿Qué oportunidades tendría yo contra alguien así?-se preguntó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza con mucho miedo.

 _-"¿Y qué oportunidades crees que tenía Batman contra Superman?"-_ pregunto una voz que parecía venir de la nada.

Twilight alzo la vista y frente a ella apareció una extraña figura que tomo una forma que no pudo identificar debido a la intensidad con la que brillaba, aquella figura alzo su mano y mostro la pelea que decidió el destino del mundo, la última batalla entre Batman y Superman.

 _-"Las probabilidades estaban en su contra, Superman era un dios en la Tierra y Batman un simple mortal, pero él no se rindió y siguió luchando hasta el final, al igual que lo hizo Deboness cuando era conocida como Yubel, si ellos pudieron ¿Por qué tú no?"-_ y ante aquella pregunta, la figura desapareció.

Twilight miro su Vara, misma que estaba brillando intensamente, recordando todas las aventuras que había tenido con sus amigas y su maestro, incluso han lidiado con el Guasón y salido vivas, de pronto, el lugar tembló y un gigantesco Abzu hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Es tiempo de terminar con esta penosa pelea!-sentencio alzando la Black Demon.

Twilight agacho la cabeza y cuando alzo la vista se veía llena de determinación-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-aseguro con determinación.

Abzu lanzo el golpe final, pero Twilight dio un salto y se subió al brazo de Abzu comenzando a correr hacia él, el Caballero de las Tinieblas uso su otra mano para atraparla, pero Twilight creo una burbuja protectora a su alrededor, logrando que Abzu alejara su mano, una vez que su enemigo lo hizo, Twilight alzo la Vara Estrella y convirtió la burbuja en energía pura, misma que lanzo contra Abzu, dándole justo en uno de sus ojos.

Abzu llevo ambas manos a su rostro antes de convertirse en polvo, mientras Twilight aterrizaba en la cima de la montaña, su mirada era seria, casi tanto como la de Batman y el viento mecía su cabello, así como también su capa se ondeaba, la peli violeta miro hacia el vacío y tomo aire.

-¡Te vencí en el Mundo Espiritual y juro que te venceré en el Combate Mortal!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Daisy abrió los ojos de golpe, ya que ella escucho el grito de Twilight y entonces los cuerpos de las 7 chicas comenzaron a brillar, al igual que sus Armas Celestiales, la guerrera observaba todo sorprendido y sonrió.

-Lo lograron-dijo alegre.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Raiden aun esperaba cualquier señal de las chicas, cuando un destello de luz apareció en el cielo, el Dios de la Tormenta dirigió su atención al mismo, el destello aterrizo en el suelo, revelando a Batman, Deboness y Xiang, acompañados por un niño gordito con camisa rosa y una estrella amarilla, un chico humano de color… ¿rosa? Y varias Gemas que seguramente eran repudiadas en el Planeta Madre.

 **(Nota: si ya vieron los nuevos capítulos de Steven Universe sabrán de que se trata esto y sino…lamento los Spoiler)**

-Bienvenidas a la Tierra-expreso Xiang sonriéndoles a las Gemas, las cuales quedaron maravilladas con la belleza del planeta.

-Es…hermoso-dijo Fluorite.

-Y aquí no tendrán que preocuparse del Planeta Madre, pueden ser ustedes mismas, ser libres-aseguro Steven sonriéndoles y provocando que las Gemas comenzaran a llorar de felicidad.

-Y ya no tendrán que preocuparse por las Diamantes, ya me encargue de eso-aseguro Deboness.

Raiden se acercó al grupo recién llegado-Creí que solo iban a ir por el chico y su amigo-observo confundido.

-Pasaron algunas cosas que impidieron que dejáramos a estas Gemas en ese mundo-explico Batman.

-Y la gran autoridad de Diamante se quedó solo con dos-señalo Xiang divertida.

-Eso les pasa por provocarme-expreso Deboness cruzada de brazos y con mirada seria.

Batman decidió intervenir-¿Cómo van las chicas?-.

-Pues…-un sonido llamo la atención de todos, quienes voltearon hacia el bosque.

Daisy salió primero y poco después lo hicieron las Hijas de la Noche, captando la atención de todos los presentes, Batman entrecerró los ojos, mientras todos los demás observaban atónitos lo que salía de ese lugar, especialmente Lars y las Gemas, ya que las chicas caminaban con paso firme y alzando una bandera hecha de manera improvisada con cosas del bosque, cuyo estandarte era el emblema de Batman con los símbolos de cada una de ellas alrededor, todas con expresiones serias, incluso Pinkie Pie.

-Ya estamos listas para el Combate Mortal-aseguro Twilight y Batman sonrió al escuchar eso, mientras que Lars se desmayaba.

Se hizo un silencio sumamente largo, las Gemas no comprendían que pasaba en ese momento-Dentro de poco saldrán 7 chicas de aspecto genial de ese bosque-dijo Zafiro Padparadscha.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, las Hijas de la Noche están listas para el Combate Mortal, solo faltan 3 días para que este torneo tan peligroso comience, el día de la Bestia del Mal está cada vez más cercano"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _al menos no fue por otra desagradable sorpresa, honestamente, ya fueron demasiadas este año. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _por suerte Deboness ya se ocupó de ponerlas en su lugar revelándose la dolorosa verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _Batman nunca ha sido el más expresivo, solo cuando necesita serlo y eso es más cuando se aparece al mundo como Bruno Díaz, por ahora él tuvo una misión que cumplir y al menos Steven volvió a salvo, con algunos nuevos amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _si es lo que te gustaría para tu carta adelante, solo explica cómo sería ese efecto y respecto a Lars, tuvo suerte de que Batman y compañía llegaran en el momento justo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _como bien dijo Abzu, un buen guerrero siempre debe estar preparado, sin importar lo poderoso que sea, siempre debe estar listo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _de cierto modo lo fueron, ya que se enfrentaron contra versiones espectrales de sus enemigos predestinados, los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _yo pienso lo mismo y en cierto modo me recuerda a Power Rangers, ya que hay generaciones donde se presenta un sujeto que supuestamente es el villano, pero al final sirve a alguien que es mucho peor que él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _Abzu no se va a confiar, él peleara con todo lo que tienen contra su enemiga predestinada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _aún no he podido verla y por el momento solo hubo un drama, en el siguiente capítulo vendrá el segundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el entrenamiento en el Mundo Espiritual ha concluido, ahora es el momento de que comience el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por ahora no se vio a las Diamantes, en el próximo capítulo se explicara qué fue lo que paso en el Planeta Madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _es Freezer, el más grande y despiadado asesino de todo DB, el que puso a la raza más fuerte del Universo 7 al borde de la extinción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y ya finalizaron, lo que significa que el Combate Mortal está a punto de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _podría decirse que sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _por suerte todo termino bien para el pequeño chico redondo, aunque aún hay que aclarar cómo fue que lo hicieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **General Zod:** _de hecho si va a aprender redención, pero será hasta más adelante, cuando la sorpresa del Guasón se desate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cazador Argentino:** _como ya explique, claro que va a aprender redención, pero será más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _lo sé y me disculpo por ello, pero me urgía subir el capítulo, ya que ayer les quede mal a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ciertamente, además de una que otra sorpresa que les espera en ese torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _si uno se pone a analizar todo lo que se dijo en el juicio realmente tiene mucho sentido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _Spawn va a ser de los guerreros más difíciles de vencer, sino es que quizás el más duro de todos los contrincantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ciertamente no lo hacen, aunque se entiende mucho, especialmente por parte de Diamante Azul. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _ciertamente, es lo malo y bueno de la humanidad, ya que como han demostrado los héroes como Wolverine, la inmortalidad puede ser una tortura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _no te desacostumbres a eso, esto ocurrió por el Internet me fallo el otro día. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _lo que sucedió en el Planeta Madre se revelara en el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y muchos de ellos fueron que nadie se esperaba, en especial el último que ocurrió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso será muy difícil de hacer, pero también depende mucho del tipo de oponente que les toque, ya verás porque lo digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y en el próximo capítulo veremos qué fue lo que ocurrió en el Planeta Madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y ahora que están listas, solo les queda descansar los días que restan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _no te preocupes, estoy pensando en acomodar las reglas de un modo eficiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _no creo que sea malo hacer eso, así que adelante, aunque no entiendo que tenga eso de importancia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _me temo que no, ya que el lado oscuro de las chicas vendrían siendo los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _honestamente yo solo quiero ver la cara de Yamcha al ver que sus amigos escogieron a Freezer antes que a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _de hecho tengo pensado que Aria cree su propia y nueva versión, antes de pedir los OC les daré un ejemplo de lo que se me ocurrió para que me den su opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _eso me parece más que adecuado, bien pensado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _pasaron la prueba espiritual, ahora es tiempo de descansar y prepararse para el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _creo que eso es algo que veremos dentro de poco, me pregunto quién la habrá matado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _dentro de poco se sabrá que fue lo que pasó en el Planeta Madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pero eso no quita que no sea una guerrera peligrosa, no por nada el mismo Anubrix le tiene mucho miedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _lo que ocurrió en el Planeta Madre se sabrá en el próximo capítulo, esta vez me enfoque a la parte espiritual de las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _entre eso y más, ya verás de que hablo, por el momento hay que prepararse para descansar antes del gran torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _nunca voy a olvidar ese duelo, cuando Kuriboh parecía querer atacar solo al Dragón de la Dama Águila. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _de cierto modo me alegra haber aclarado que nunca me voy a animar a escribir Yaoi, simplemente es algo que no nace de mí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _mi estrategia era la misma siempre, justo en el momento en que gritaba "Fight" lanzaba el ataque de Scorpio para atraer a Goro, dándole un potente golpe para derribarlo, luego me dedicaba a dar saltos y patadas, dejar que se acerque y darle puras patadas para vencerlo, derribarlo y usar el ataque de Scorpio de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _estoy considerando muchas opciones realmente, ya que muchos me piden muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _finalmente el entrenamiento ha finalizado, ahora solo queda esperar al Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _de hecho ya pensé en otra cosa, después de todo, no hay que olvidar que Celestia descubrió todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _una de las mejores frases de los Simpson, pobre Homero, realmente siempre le pasa lo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _ya veremos quien termina siendo el ganador de este nuevo concurso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _por ahora conocieron una parte de lo que les espera en la isla, ahí sí que deberán ser muy fuertes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _tampoco Steven realmente, se entrega y ni siquiera tiene idea de que rayos paso en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ya me comento y me parece completamente aceptable, a veces es lo malo de los rellenos, son realmente molestos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _eso es muy cierto, siempre será la más grande verdad de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _se me olvido por completo, con todo lo que ha pasado en mi familia recientemente, si gustas dármela de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _es Pinkie Pie, la chica con la imaginación más alegre, extrovertida y un poco siniestra que jamás encontraras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **M:** _no la odian, al contrario, la aman tanto que parece que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para que aparezca en mi próximo fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _es Pinkie Pie, no hay nada que sea racional en ella, creo que solo Batman la comprende. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Chrono Jet Doragon:** _y como mencione, la secuela será el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Enya Berserk, Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Ocnarf, AndrosValgreen4, General Zod, Cazador Argentino, Draigon 2.0, Xanatrix742, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, Doppio The Diavo, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Zedd Hirose, Zeus, Hades, Rohan The Hand, Polnareff Silver, Kira The Killer, Dio The World, Bowser300000, Odín, Hamon, Black Hunter, Raft, Sombra 02, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Zeppeli, Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo Edge Hell Razor, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Hell Drago, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, FreedonGundam96, M, Espadachín de la Luz, Chrono Jet Doragon.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	79. Verdad Revelada

" _ **Finalmente, las Hijas de la Noche tuvieron su entrenamiento espiritual, en el cual debían superar sus debilidades enfrentándose a las mismas cuando tomaron la forma de los Maestros Oscuros, cada una supero su propia debilidad; Pinkie su distracción, Fluttershy su temor, Rarity su vanidad, Rainbow su ego, Applejack su dependencia en la fuerza, Sunset su furia y Twilight aprendió a confiar en sí misma, ahora las Virtudes Humanas se encuentran listas para el Combate Mortal…por otro lado, Batman, quien acompaño a Lady Deboness y a Xiang al Planeta Madre, regresaron tras ir a salvar a Steven, a su amigo Lars y a un grupo de Gemas que al parecer querían ser libres ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el Planeta Madre mientras las Hijas de la Noche se encontraban entrenando? Faltan solo dos días para el Combate Mortal"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **oUCXVGsm5i8**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 79**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 79 Verdad Revelada**

En la Bati Cueva, una vez que las Hijas de la Noche completaron su entrenamiento y pudieron volver, el portal se activó, dando paso a las Crystal Gems, acompañadas de Lapis, Peridot, Calabaza, incluso Connie y Greg, aunque este último iba con los ojos vendados.

Lars no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la presencia de todos, ni siquiera sabía cómo había acabado en la base del héroe que había vencido a Superman, lo último que recordaba fue que Batman les indico a sus pupilas que lo noquearan, algo que la heroína Arlequín hizo al darle un golpe con un bastón en la cabeza.

" _Creo que Batman quiso decir que lo noquearas con el somnífero"_ escucho decir a Serafín, antes de quedar completamente inconsciente y un pequeño "upsi" de quien lo golpeo.

Después de una tierna reunión, en la que hubo varios besos y abrazos para Steven, Perla decidió separarse del grupo, para acercarse a donde se encontraba Batman, el cual estaba parado junto a sus hijas, por los Dioses se retiraron del lugar para evitar que otros ojos mortales los vieran.

-Muchas gracias por salvar a nuestro bebe-agradeció Perla desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Solo hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho-dijo Batman-ayudar a un miembro de la familia-expreso mostrando un arreglo que tenía la forma de una estrella con el emblema del murciélago en el centro.

Las chicas no comprendieron bien que significaban las palabras de Batman, pero Perla se sintió tremendamente conmovida al reconocer ese arreglo, después de todo, ella se lo había dado…

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Ocurrió después de la primera batalla con Drago, donde la Liga de la Justicia consiguió la victoria contra aquel terrible demonio y ahora celebraban ese hecho, así como también el regreso de Flash como un miembro de la Liga de la Justicia.

Mientras todos se encontraban festejando y eso incluía a las Hijas de la Noche, aunque Sunset se mantenía cercana a Batman, ya que ninguno de los dos quería participar en esa festividad, fue cuando Perla se acercó, la Gema se veía un tanto nerviosa, ya que la apariencia de Batman realmente intimidaba.

-Oye Batman…hay algo que te quiero dar…-dijo Perla nerviosa, para luego entregarle el arreglo que había hecho-no soy muy buena haciendo este tipo de cosas, pero Steven me ayudo, espero sea de tu agrado, ya que él te admira mucho-.

Batman tomo el arreglo y miro a Perla con algo de confusión-Gracias, pero ¿a qué se debe esto?-pregunto confundido.

Perla tomo aire antes de responder-Escucha, sé que perdiste a tu familia hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora tienes una nueva-dijo mirando a Sunset y luego al resto de las chicas-realmente es un honor poder pelear a tu lado y debo admitirlo, Rose tenía razón sobre ti, realmente es un gusto haberte conocido y si algún día nos visitas en Ciudad Playa, tendrás otra familia esperándote-le aseguro sonriendo.

Después de eso, Perla volvió con su familia, ya que era el momento de retirarse, pues Steven tenía que irse a dormir, como cualquier niño, Steven aseguro que no estaba cansado, antes de caer al suelo de cara y quedarse profundamente dormido, provocándole una expresión tierna a Garnet.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Perla recordaba perfectamente ese día y a decir verdad, nunca se imaginó que Batman realmente guardaría algo como eso, pero antes de poder decir algo, el grito de emoción de Steven capto la atención de todos, ya que el pequeño Cuarzo miraba a las Hijas de la Noche con los ojos en forma de estrella.

-¡Vaya! ¡Van a participar en un torneo del cual depende el destino del Universo!-exclamo con gran admiración.

-De todos los Universos de hecho pequeño-aseguro Rainbow sonriéndole y provocando que la sonrisa de Steven aumente.

Pero Peridot intervino-Muy bien, eso ya nos queda claro, pero aún hay algo que quiero saber ¿Cómo fue que lograron rescatarte del Planeta Madre? Dudo mucho que las Diamantes te hayan dejado ir aun con el apoyo de Lady Deboness, especialmente si te estaban juzgando por la destrucción de Diamante Rosa-.

-Eso es algo que yo también quisiera saber-intervino Garnet con voz seria.

La sonrisa de Steven desapareció ante la pregunta-De hecho…no estoy seguro de cómo fue que ocurrió todo, en un momento estaba siendo juzgado por Diamante Azul y Amarillo, luego Lars y yo logramos escapar, encontrándonos con nuestras nuevas amigas-dijo señalando a las recién llegadas Gemas-cuando Diamante Blanco apareció acompañada de las otras dos Diamantes, justo en ese momento…Batman apareció y…todo se volvió confuso-.

-Entonces permítanme que yo les explique lo que ocurrió-indico Batman con seriedad-ya que mientras mis hijas estaban ocupadas, yo también tuve trabajo que hacer en esos momentos…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Sujetados a la espalda de Xiang, Batman y Deboness se dirigían hacia el Planeta Madre, la Diosa de la Destrucción ya había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido al Caballero de la Noche, el cual escucho atentamente la historia, especialmente por el hecho de que lo iban a juzgar porque supuestamente Rose Cuarzo destruyo a Diamante Rosa.

-Espera ¿supuestamente?-pregunto Deboness mirando de reojo a Batman.

-Si Rose Cuarzo quería destruir a Diamante Rosa entonces podría haberlo hecho, pero por lo que he investigado de las Diamantes mientras estuve en los cuarteles de los Linternas Verdes, ellas siempre están acompañadas por una gran legión de Gemas; Zafiros, Ágatas y por supuesto, su Perla, entonces ¿Dónde estaban todas esas Gemas en ese momento? ¿Por qué su Perla no hizo nada para evitar que la destruyeran?-.

-Por lo que estoy entendiendo, sugieres que hubo alguien más que destruyo a Diamante Rosa ¿no es así?-pregunto Deboness, ya que en aquel entonces, ella aún estaba aprendiendo a ser una buena diosa, entrenando bajo la supervisión del Dios Arak.

-Y quien lo haya hecho tenía la autoridad suficiente para encubrir todo, para dirigir todas las sospechas hacia el culpable más obvio, el enemigo jurado del Planeta Madre-expreso Batman con seriedad.

-Y ese alguien pudo ser una Diamante-dedujo Deboness-tendría mucho sentido, pero tenemos que descartar a Diamante Azul, ella siempre se ha mostrado afectada por la muerte de Diamante Rosa y aunque ella no lo sepa ni lo comprenda, creo que es porque estaba enamorada de ella-.

-Lo que deja a dos sospechosas-murmuro Batman.

-Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Blanco-nombro Deboness comprendiendo el punto de Batman-pero aún persiste la pregunta ¿Cuál de las dos pudo dar el golpe traicionero contra una de sus propias hermanas y porque?-.

-Creo que eso es algo que podemos averiguar con ayuda de Xiang, si estas dispuesta a usar tu poder de retroceso en el tiempo en caso de ser necesario-expreso Batman.

Xiang sonrió divertida ante la petición de Batman-Normalmente y como ángel debería negarme, pero no puedo hacerlo cuando hay una vida inocente en riesgo, pero espero que sepa que esto le costara un delicioso postre helado-pidió sonriéndole.

-Me asegurare de dárselo-expreso Batman.

Xiang se detuvo a poca distancia del Planeta Madre, creando un campo de energía a su alrededor que le permitiría a Batman mantenerse en el espacio, el Ángel alzo su báculo y formo un orbe de luz que les mostro lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos en ese mundo habitado por Gemas.

Vieron el juicio de Steven a manos de Diamante Amarillo y Azul, pero de Diamante Blanco no había señal alguna, observaron cómo Steven se declaraba culpable de todos los cargos, pero curiosamente, absolutamente nadie parecía saber cómo fue que ocurrieron todos los hechos en ese doloroso momento, Steven pensó que Rose pudo haber usado el Punto de Quiebre, mientras que Diamante Azul gritaba que había sido su espada.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que la Zirconia que actuaba como su abogado defensor enlistaba todas las cosas que carecían de sentido sobre ese crimen, la actitud de Diamante Amarillo llamo mucho la atención de Batman.

-Parece que ya tenemos a nuestra principal sospechosa-expreso Deboness pensativa.

-No estoy seguro de eso-dijo Batman con seriedad-recuerden que a veces la respuesta más obvia no siempre es la correcta-.

-Sigamos viendo para asegurarnos de lo que pasa-sugirió Xiang, justo en ese momento, Lyra hizo acto de aparición ante ellas.

-¡Vine tan pronto me entere! ¿Cómo va todo?-pregunto con genuina preocupación.

-Hasta el momento tenemos sospechosos, pero aún no sabemos cuál sea la verdad en todo este asunto-dijo Deboness viendo la situación.

Lo siguiente que paso, fue que después de que Zirconia acusara a las Diamantes, Diamante Amarillo la aplasto y luego acabo con la Zirconia que actuaba como fiscal, lo que provoco que Diamante Azul saltara de su trono sumamente molesta, ya que toda esa declaración la dejo completamente en shock y quería saber que más pasaba.

-Honestamente, parece que Diamante Amarillo es la verdadera culpable-señalo Xiang viendo lo que pasaba.

Batman entrecerró los ojos, viendo como Steven y Lars aprovechaban esa oportunidad para escapar del lugar, Diamante Amarillo solo vio eso y maldijo a Rose Cuarzo o al menos, a quien creía que era ella, justo en ese momento, una nave apareció en el cielo y de esta descendió Diamante Blanco.

Lo que paso después fue que Steven y Lars fueron auxiliados por aquellas extrañas Gemas que eran consideradas defectuosas en el Planeta Madre y que según los estándares de las Diamantes no tenían lugar alguno en su jerarquía, lo que provocaba que se mantuvieran ocultas como si fueran criminales.

 **(Nota: si ya vieron los nuevos episodios entonces saben de lo que hablo y si no los han visto…lamento los Spoiler, pero bueno, hasta aquí todo paso tal cual vimos, excepto en el final)**

Batman siguió pensando en las Diamantes, la actitud de Diamante Azul definitivamente mostraba dolor, realmente se sentía sumamente herida por la pérdida de Diamante Rosa, ella la extrañaba, la añoraba y necesitaba, Diamante Amarillo parecía ser el principal sospechoso, la forma en que actuó, como reacciono después de las acusaciones, todo apuntaba a ella, pero también hubo un detalle extraño, por qué ninguna de las dos informo a Diamante Blanco sobre eso.

Diamante Blanco era la máxima autoridad del Planeta Madre, temida y respetada por todas, incluso por las demás Diamantes, todas ellas la miraban como la gran matriarca y a veces el ser con tanto poder podía ser el principal sospechoso, no entendía porque motivos las demás Diamantes no la llamaban, entonces una idea vino a su mente de golpe.

-Xiang ¿podrías decirme si alguna de las Diamantes fue a la Tierra antes de su ataque final en el cual destruyeron a todas las Crystal Gems o al menos a la mayoría?-pregunto Batman.

-Veamos-dijo Xiang haciendo aparecer otra imagen-al parecer, además de Diamante Rosa y Azul, Diamante Amarillo también se presentó en la Tierra, pero ella se presentó precisamente en el momento del ataque final, al igual que Diamante Blanco, esperen…-Xiang cambio su expresión drásticamente.

-¿Qué sucede Xiang?-pregunto Deboness.

-Vaya, vaya, creo que debes ver esto Batman-indico Xiang y el Caballero de la Noche vio hacia el orbe, seguido por Deboness y Lyra.

Lo que vieron fue la prueba final, el verdadero culpable de la muerte de Diamante Rosa y por tanto, lo que exoneraba a Rose Cuarzo de ese crimen, así como también al pequeño Steven, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Deboness.

-Parece que ya tenemos al verdadero culpable acorralado-dijo sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

-Y justo a tiempo, miren-señalo Lyra, ya que las Diamantes encontraron a Steven y a las Gemas defectuosas en los túneles, ahora las Diamantes estaban preparando el golpe mortal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Planeta Madre**

Steven y sus nuevas amigas temblaban ante la presencia de las 3 Diamantes, especialmente teniendo a Diamante Blanco entre ellas, la cual miraba con mucha frialdad a quien supuestamente era Rose Cuarzo.

-Que bajo has caído Rose Cuarzo-gruño Diamante Blanco-no te basto no solo con haber asesinado a Diamante Rosa, sino que además te volviste una patética criatura que habitan en ese planeta-.

-¡Pero hoy vas a pagar por todos tus crimines!-bramo Amarillo mirando con odio a Steven.

-Pero… ¿y si estamos equivocadas?-pregunto Diamante Azul con tristeza, captando la atención de Blanco.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-cuestiono Diamante Amarillo con furia.

-Es solo que… ¿Qué tal si Zirconia tenía razón? Todo esto…es demasiado extraño, realmente… ¿Cómo pudo Rose Cuarzo acercarse tanto a ella?-pregunto con voz triste.

Diamante Blanco entrecerró los ojos-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Zirconia?-pregunto con bastante interés.

-¡Eso no importa!-bramo Amarillo-¡Esa Gema estaba defectuosa, se atrevió a decir que una de nosotras destruyo a Diamante Rosa!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Diamante Blanco impactada-¿Por qué diría eso? ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente en ese juicio? ¿Por qué no me informaron de esto?-pregunto comenzando a molestarse.

-No queríamos molestarte…especialmente cuando estás tan ocupada en tu tratado con Darkseid-se excusó Diamante Amarillo-¡Pero vamos! ¿No creerás en serio en semejante tontería?-.

Diamante Blanco endureció la vista y miro a los fugitivos-Hubo muchos testigos en ese momento, así que supongo que es verdad, pero aun así…-.

Diamante Amarillo se enfureció mucho al ver que Blanco también comenzaba a dudar y disparo un rayo contra Steven y los demás, quienes solo pudieron gritar ante el ataque, mientras que Azul abría los ojos horrorizada de aquella visión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Xiang golpeo el suelo con su báculo y el tiempo retrocedió 3 minutos exactamente-Muy bien, esa fue la prueba final-dijo Xiang.

-Es hora de ir a poner las cosas en claro-expreso Deboness, mientras Batman entrecerraba los ojos y Lyra asentía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Planeta Madre**

 **3 minutos antes**

Al ver que Blanco también estaba comenzando a dudar por las palabras de Zirconia y lo que Azul le contaba, Amarillo se enfureció y lanzo un rayo contra Steven, pero para su sorpresa no logro disparar nada, ya que su mano estaba cubierta por un campo de energía que impedía atacar.

-¿Qué?-exclamo confundida.

Blanco y Azul miraron a su compañera con confusión-¿Qué ocurre Amarillo? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-pregunto Blanco.

-Yo…yo…no lo sé…-Diamante Amarillo retrocedió un poco, cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, al voltear, grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con Deboness.

-Estuviste muy cerca-.

-¿La…Lady Deboness? ¿Desde cuándo está aquí?-pregunto confundida y sorprendida.

Al ver a la Diosa de la Destrucción de nuevo en su planeta, Azul y Blanco corrieron a su encuentro, saludándola con una reverencia respetuosa, al igual que el resto de las Gemas, incluso entre toda la multitud se encontraban el mismo escuadrón de Rubís que llego a la Tierra meses antes.

-¿A que debemos su presencia en nuestro mundo y con un humano?-pregunto Azul confundida y asustada.

-Vinimos para impedir que ejecutaran a un inocente por un crimen que no cometió-respondió Xiang.

-¿Un inocente?-pregunto Diamante Blanco, mientras Diamante Azul miraba al grupo confundida, Diamante Amarillo solo permanecía en silencio, esperando cualquier cosa, fue cuando Deboness tomo la palabra.

-No fue Rose Cuarzo quien asesino a Diamante Rosa, si quieren juzgar a alguien por ese crimen, entonces júzguenla a ella-dijo señalando a Amarillo, quien se quedó petrificada ante eso-ella fue quien destruyo a Diamante Rosa-.

-¿Qué Diamante Amarillo hizo que?-exclamo Diamante Azul horrorizada, mientras Diamante Blanco gruñía, al tiempo que todas las Gemas que atestiguaban eso se quedaban atónitas.

-Aquí está la prueba-dijo Xiang mostrando lo que sucedió el día en que Diamante Rosa fue destruida-todo ocurrió tal como Zirconia dijo y por ese motivo, Diamante Amarillo la vaporizo en su momento, porque se tensó mucho y no quería que algo como eso llegara a Diamante Blanco, ya que también tenía pensado acabar con ella-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Blanco-¡Amarillo, explícate ahora!-exigió Blanco y Amarillo solo retrocedió.

-Yo lo explicare-dijo Lyra-Diamante Amarillo destruyo a Diamante Rosa para así poder obtener el control sobre la Tierra, una vez que lo obtuviera entonces se encargaría de cumplir su trato con la Bestia-.

-¿Trato con la Bestia? ¿Qué trato?-cuestiono Blanco.

Batman fue el que tomo la palabra en esos momentos-El trato que Drago le ofreció, si Diamante Amarillo encontraba un modo de destruir el planeta para romper el equilibrio y lograr obtener su liberación, entonces él le daría el poder necesario para ser la suprema gobernante del Planeta Madre y de ese modo incluso ser superior a Darkseid-

Diamante Azul comenzó a llorar y miro a Diamante Amarillo-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos así?-.

-¿Traicionarlas? ¡Rosa nos traiciono, ella quería abandonar la Tierra y dejarla en paz, porque supuestamente había aprendido lo mismo que esa sucia traidora de Rose Cuarzo aprendió y si hice ese trato con la Bestia fue para ya no temerle más a Darkseid ni a Deboness!-expreso con odio.

-¿Y qué me dices de tratar de asesinarme a mí?-cuestiono Blanco.

-Por favor Blanco ¿en serio pensaste que me quedaría soportando estar siempre bajo tu mando? ¡Cuando yo soy la Gemas más perfecta y razonable de todas, no Blanco, de hecho, también pensaba eliminar a Azul si era necesario!-reconoció sonriendo y dejando a Azul paralizada-¡Pero luego pensé que sería mejor tenerla a mi lado, después de todo, así como ha estado desde la muerte de esa patética de Diamante Rosa ya no era una amenaza para mí!-.

Azul comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, inundando el lugar con la atmosfera azul que provocaba que todos los presentes lloraran, los únicos que no se vieron afectados fueron las Diosas y Batman por su fuerza de voluntad.

-¡Eres una traidora!-acuso Blanco con furia.

-Lo siento Blanco, pero tú no eres nada en comparación con la Bestia y el poder que me dará-Diamante Blanco saco sigilosamente una vara de energía de su espalda-¡Y es mejor que desaparezcas!-bramo lanzando el golpe.

Blanco se preparó para el golpe, pero entonces algo detuvo el ataque de Diamante Amarillo, rompiendo el arma y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había sido Deboness, quien con un movimiento de su mano la derribo.

 **( www. youtube watch?** **V=hJdIFOEHew4)**

Diamante Amarillo cayó con tal fuerza al suelo que cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió, se encontró con el rostro serio de Deboness, quien se acercaba a ella-No seas engreída-gruño alzando su mano y abriendo su palma, Amarillo estaba estática y temerosa de lo que fuera a pasar-Hakai-.

Un grito desgarrador fue todo lo que Amarillo pudo lanzar, mientras su cuerpo se destruía enfrente de todas las Gemas del Planeta Madre, Steven y Lars se quedaron horrorizados, mientras que Batman se mantenía de brazos cruzados, Diamante Azul desvió la vista y comenzó a llorar, las Gemas del escuadrón de Diamante Amarillo no podían creer lo que acababan de descubrir.

-Amarillo-murmuro Blanco en tono de decepción.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Después de eso pudimos volver a la Tierra, no sin que antes Deboness les advirtiera que la próxima vez acabaría con todas ellas si volvían a hacer algo como esto y con ayuda de Lyra trajimos a estas Gemas-finalizo Batman.

Las Crystal Gems estaban en completo estado de shock, jamás se hubieran imaginado que algo como eso pasara en el Planeta Madre, ahora se sentían mal por haber creído que su líder había matado a Diamante Rosa y ni que decir de Peridot, ella que en su momento la idolatraba, solo para descubrir lo irracional que era y encima resulto ser la asesina de Diamante Rosa.

-Pero ¿Cómo fue que Diamante Amarillo conoció a Drago?-pregunto Twilight.

-Aparentemente, Diamante Amarillo ya había venido a la Tierra sin que las demás Diamantes supieran y encontró algunos símbolos en una cueva que hablaban de un ser con un poder tan abrumador que era capaz de destruir los Universos, al principio creyó que era Darkseid, pero después de recitar un conjuro se dio cuenta de lo contrario, ella y Drago se conocieron en ese momento, pero como Drago aún estaba débil solo pudo hacer un trato rápido con ella, por eso elimino a Diamante Rosa, para darle a las otras Diamantes una razón para destruir a la Tierra, aunque no salió como esperaba y por eso opto por otra opción-.

-El Clúster-murmuro Steven comprendiendo todo y Batman asintió.

Antes de que la charla continuara, un teléfono sonó y Sunset dirigió su mano a su bolso, pues era el suyo-¿Hola? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué? ¡Voy para allá!-exclamo cortando la comunicación.

-¿Qué ocurre Firebird?-pregunto Twilight mirando preocupada a su novia por la reacción que tuvo.

Sunset no respondió, estaba rígida y temblando-¡Tengo que ir al hospital!-grito saliendo del lugar con rapidez, dejando tras de sí varias miradas de confusión y preocupación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hospital General**

La máquina que marcaba los signos cardiacos de Celestia seguía mostrando los ritmos de su corazón, cuando de pronto, la línea se volvió recta y un pitido se escuchó, normalmente, esa era una señal de que un paciente había fallecido, pero…

-Oye, oye, no hagas eso, espera a que venga el doctor-dijo Luna mirando a su hermana con reproche.

Ya que Celestia se estaba quitando todos los cables y aparatos que tenía en su cuerpo-Ya me siento mejor, esto no es necesario-dijo molesta.

-Vamos Celestia, estuviste en coma casi un mes, necesitas descansar-dijo Luna tratando de evitar que su hermana se levantara y recostándola de nuevo-además, tenemos que esperar los resultados de tus exámenes para saber si ya estas completamente recuperada-.

-Y yo insisto en que ya me siento mejor-dijo Celestia recostándose sobre su cama y cruzándose de brazos molesta por la actitud de su hermana menor.

De pronto, alguien toco a la puerta, Celestia quiso ser quien abriera, pero Luna la detuvo y con una mirada seria le indico que no se levantara, provocando que Celestia bufara frustrada, Luna se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con el rostro de Sunset.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, pasa-dijo Luna haciéndose a un lado-Celestia, alguien vino a verte-.

Celestia miro hacia la puerta y su expresión cambio a una dicha al ver de quien se trataba, Sunset se acercó temerosa a la cama donde yacía su verdadera madre, la cual le sonreía que profundo amor, Luna opto por salir de la habitación para darles un poco de privacidad.

Cuando eso paso, madre e hija se quedaron en silencio, ninguna dijo nada por varios segundos-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Sunset con timidez.

-Mejor ahora que estas aquí-respondió Celestia sonriéndole con profundo amor, al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de Sunset-tuve mucho miedo cuando vi que el Guasón te disparo con esa arma mortal-.

Sunset no reacciono por disfrutar de la caricia de Celestia en su rostro hasta después de unos segundos-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendida.

-Oh si, aunque Firebird sea una gran heroína sigue siendo humana y espero que las demás se encuentren bien también-dijo sonriéndole.

-Pero… ¿de qué hablas?-pregunto Sunset tratando de mostrar serenidad y Celestia solo sonrió con amor y diversión.

-Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar-dijo Celestia sonriéndole e indicándole que tomara asiento en una silla cercana.

Ese día fue muy largo para Sunset, pues Celestia le conto muchas cosas de cuando fueron separadas y luego le revelo lo que ya sabía, haciendo que Sunset se preguntara como se lo explicaría a sus amigas y a Batman.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La maldad de Drago es capaz de engatusar incluso a alienígenas, como fue el caso de Diamante Amarillo, ahora Sunset tiene una larga charla con su madre, solo faltan 3 días para el Combate Mortal"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 **ANTES QUE NADA UNA ACLARACION, HE VISTO LOS NUEVOS CAPITULOS DE STEVEN UNIVERSO Y POR AHORA TENGO DOS POSIBLES SOSPECHOSAS PARA LA MUERTE DE DIAMANTE ROSA; BLANCO Y AMARILLO, COMO AUN NO HE VISTO COMO ES DIAMANTE BLANCO, NI SU PERSONALIDAD, POR ESE MOTIVO HICE QUE DIAMANTE AMARILLO FUERA QUE LA ASESINO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO DE ACUERDO A LA ACTITUD QUE VI DURANTE EL JUICIO CONTRA STEVEN, YA VEREMOS QUE PASA ADELANTE, PERO AHORA MISMO, AMBAS DIAMANTES SON SOSPECHOSAS EN UN 50 A 50**

 **TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIRLES QUE SE ME OCURRIO UNA IDEA PARA UNA NUEVA GENERACION DE DISCOS DE DUELO PARA USARLA EN MI FIC, PRETENDO GUARDAR LA INFORMACION COMO SORPRESA Y PARA NO DAR SPOILER**

 **OFICIALMENTE YA NO RECIBO MAS TEMAS PARA "LEYENDAS DEL MILENIO", NO DIRE QUIEN ES EL GANADOR O GANADORES HASTA EL COMIENZO DEL FIC, SABEN, ME EXTRAÑO QUE DESPUES DE QUE CIENTOS ME LO PIDIERAN, NADIE HAYA INCLUIDO A STARLIGHT EN SUS TEMAS**

 **DEDICADO A LA MEMORIA DE ADAM WEST, A QUIEN LE DEBO EL HABER CONOCIDO A BATMAN EN MI INFANCIA, GRACIAS POR ALEGRAR MI NIÑEZ DANDOME A CONOCER AL MAS GRANDE DE TODOS LOS HEROES**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _y ahora acabas de ver lo que ocurrió en el Planeta Madre, como vez, puse a Diamante Amarillo porque me pareció muy sospechosa su actitud, pero aún no he descartado a Diamante Blanco, ni tampoco a Azul, ya que siempre puede estar fingiendo todo como ya se mostró antes con otras Gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _pues acabas de ver que fue Diamante Amarillo, aunque como bien dije, aun no descarto a Blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _yo me llevo muy bien con esa página…hasta que interrumpe los videos que veo con sus detestables anuncios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _y eso que aún no es la verdadera batalla, pero estamos cada vez más cerca de ese gran momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _Dartz también tuvo lo suyo como villano, realmente fue impactante como él fue el responsable de las tragedias de sus 3 ayudantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _si tomamos en cuenta lo difícil que es para ella mostrar esa determinación no es de extrañar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _se aproxima el Combate Mortal antes que cualquier cosa, pronto dará comienzo la batalla final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _interesante, supongo que puedo aceptar eso, pero solo te pido que no vaya a ser muy complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _lo dudo mucho, aunque después de descubrir que fue una Diamante quien destruyo a otra Diamante pueden pasar muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _pues ya acabas de ver lo que ocurrió en el Planeta Madre y cual Diamante fue eliminada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pues ya acabas de ver lo que ocurrió en el Planeta Madre, como señalo, escogí a Amarillo por su sospechosa reacción, pero aun no descarto a Blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _acabas de ver lo que paso en el Planeta Madre y como Deboness se encargó de ejecutar a la culpable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _un poco de descanso y diversión antes del gran evento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _los días pasan rápido y el Combate Mortal esta solo a la vuelta de la esquina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _de hecho estoy reservando el verdadero conflicto para cuando se enfrenten ante ellos finalmente y como viste, yo pienso lo mismo, pero aun no descarto a Diamante Blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ciertamente los verdaderos serán mucho más difíciles de vencer, casi imposible de lograr. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _se me olvido, pero no te preocupes, ya las tengo guardadas y registradas, por el momento les toca un poco de descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no será fácil, ya que no solo están ellos, sino también la última sorpresa del Guasón esperándolas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _puedes estar seguro de eso, los originales serán mucho más terribles que cualquier otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _de hecho, él mismo admitió que le dolían todo el tiempo, uno nunca se acostumbra a algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _por eso no te acostumbres a leerlo de noche, porque así es como me gusta actualizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _estoy reservando todo para el momento de la gran batalla contra esos feroces guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _especialmente ahora que saben lo que ocurrió en el Planeta Madre, Deboness realmente demostró porque es una diosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _pues ya se revelo que fue lo que ocurrió en el Planeta Madre para provocar la furia de Deboness. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ahora realmente no les queda de otra más que dejar la Tierra en paz, especialmente con lo que descubrieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _no eres el único, realmente tuvo varias cosas que intente usar en un torneo y no pude, fue cuando aún era un principiante inocente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y a ver qué te parece lo que ocurrió en el Planeta Madre, Deboness elimino a Diamante Amarillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _yo creo que el universo 9 o 10 serán los primeros en ser derrotados, ya que admitámoslo, esos dos Universos no parecen ser la gran cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pues no quiero tenerlos del mismo modo que nos tiene DB Súper, con capítulos que solo atrasan más el gran evento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _me disculpo por eso, es difícil contestar a todos los comentarios a veces, me confundo mucho a veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _no fueron todas realmente, solo una de ellas la que se buscó su destrucción a manos de Deboness. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _creo que suena a una buena idea, por ahora me estoy enfocando en el Combate Mortal, mismo que ya casi empieza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _en mi opinión creo que las Diamantes no ven más allá de lo que sus ojos les muestran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _bueno, tenía que mostrar lo más importante, haber hecho todo paso a paso habría sido alargarme mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues la duda ya fue aclarada, la Diamante destruida fue Diamante Amarillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _el descanso ha comenzado, aunque primero se supo que ocurrió en el Planeta Madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pero no esperes que los originales sean tan fáciles de vencer, ya que cada uno pondrá sus propias reglas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ese pobre recibió una sorpresa de parte de Pinkie Pie y no fue muy agradable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _de hecho ya despertó y ahora tuvo una charla muy interesante con su hija. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _no esperes que cuando se enfrenten a ellos sea algo sencillo, ya que no se contendrán ni un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _siempre funcionaba esa estrategia, especialmente cuando se trataba de lidiar con Goro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _se avecina el Combate Mortal, así que muy pronto las chicas se enfrentaran a sus verdaderos enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues fue Diamante Amarillo, pero como dije antes, aun no descarto del todo a Diamante Blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _no creo, solo hay que ver cómo era Peridot antes de descubrir que su Diamante no le importaba nada de lo que ella pensaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ahora estoy en algo más serio, el momento del Combate Mortal está cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _no me extraña eso, su apariencia la hace muy tierna y el hecho de que prediga cosas que ya pasaron la hacen muy divertida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _parece que solo puede ver lo que paso después de unos cuantos segundos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _acabas de ver lo que paso en el Planeta Madre, Diamante Amarillo fue eliminada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _claro, mientras más diversidad haya mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _por supuesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **General Zod:** _de hecho no lo había pensado hasta que lo mencionaste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Picapiedra:** _a estas alturas ya lo encuentro sumamente difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _creo que fue Diamante Amarillo, pero como ya mencione, aun no descarto a Diamante Blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _tenía pensado que fuera a Blanco, pero aunque ella es una sospechosa, también esta Amarillo y esa actitud que mostro, no lo creas, aun no descarto a Blanco, pero hasta no verla en persona no puedo decir si ella fue la responsable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **M:** _a ella precisamente, pero solo porque todos me estuvieron haciendo la misma petición en un solo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _muy bien, ahora sí ya la tengo agregada, por ahora estamos cada vez más cerca del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _son muchas preguntas que se resolverán poco a poco, aunque una de ellas ya se resolvió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _eso y más, ya que les espera una divertida noche antes del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draigon 2.0, AndrosValgreen4, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Giorno Joestar, Doppio The Diavo, Zeus, Hades, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Bowser300000, Polnareff Silver, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Dio The World, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Zeppeli, Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Edge Hell Razor, Hell Drago, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Amo del Vacío, Wham Pillar One, Ocnarf, General Zod, Picapiedra, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, M, Iron Mario, FreedomGundam96, Espadachín de la Luz,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	80. Pijamada de Recuerdos

" _ **Mientras sus hijas se encontraban en el entrenamiento espiritual con Daisy, Batman acompaño a Lady Deboness, Xiang y Lyra al Planeta Madre para salvar a Steven de las garras de las Diamantes, descubriendo una aterradora verdad, que Diamante Amarillo fue la verdadera culpable tras la muerte de Diamante Rosa y que había hecho un trato con la Bestia del Mal, es decir, con Drago, para poder obtener el control del Planeta Madre y que también planeaba eliminar a Diamante Blanco para hacerse con el poder, por lo que Deboness, tras haberla expuesto como la verdadera traidora, se encargó de eliminarla…por otro lado, Celestia finalmente despertó y Luna le informo a Sunset, quien acudió a su lado para verla, ahora ambas tienen mucho de qué hablar y tiempo que recuperar, pero solo quedan dos días para el Combate Mortal"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 80**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 80 Pijamada de Recuerdos**

 **Palacio de Deboness**

La Diosa de la Destrucción se encontraba relajándose en esos momentos en su tina de baño, la cual era tan grande como una piscina, el agua caliente relajaba su cuerpo desnudo, mientras sentía las caricias de su acompañante, al igual que ella la acariciaba y besaba.

-Ya nos hacía falta un poco de tiempo para nosotras-dijo Deboness sonriéndole a su amada.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado y con el Combate Mortal tan cerca es lo justo-acepto Jerez besándola-aunque sabes algo, estoy un poco molesta-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Se supone que yo era la única que sabía tu verdadero nombre, Yubel y ahora las Virtudes también lo saben, Raiden no cuenta, ya que él estuvo presente en el momento en que luchaste contra Shao Khan-expreso Jerez.

-No tienes que sentirte celosa, después de todo, de entre todos los Dioses, tú eres la única a la que se lo dije-señalo Deboness sonriéndole de manera cariñosa antes de volver a atacar sus labios.

Ambas Diosas estuvieron a punto de sumergirse en su propio mundo cuando alguien toco la puerta del baño, provocando que se separaran-¿Qué sucede Xiang?-pregunto Deboness molesta.

-El señor Bills y el señor Mosco la buscan, al parecer la Bestia del Mal ha hecho algo que debe escuchar, ya que también involucra a Lord Raiden-informo Xiang desde el otro lado de la puerta-lamento haber arruinado su momento con Lady Jerez-.

De acuerdo, eso sí que captó la atención de ambas Diosas, que Mosco y Bills contactaran a Deboness por algo que tiene que ver con la Bestia del Mal y con Raiden solo significaba una cosa, que debía tener relación con el Combate Mortal y eso era algo que debían atender cuanto antes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

En la mansión de Bruno Díaz, alguien toco el timbre de la puerta y Alfred fue a abrir, encontrándose con el repartidor de pizzas, el cual llevaba un total de 6 cajas de pizzas de distintos ingredientes, el repartidor le entrego las pizzas y Alfred le pago, para luego llevarlas al piso de arriba, más específicamente a la habitación de Sunset.

-Me ofrezco a prepararles todo un banquete digno para su pijamada y ¿Qué es lo que me dicen? Que quieren pizza-gruño Alfred por debajo, para luego suspirar-adolescentes-.

Finalmente, Alfred llego a la habitación de Sunset y toco a la puerta, antes de que pudiera decir algo, esta se abrió y con una gran velocidad, Pinkie Pie agarro todas las cajas de pizza y volvió a meterse a la habitación, agradeciéndole igual de rápido a Alfred, quien solo se quedó con los brazos alzados como si aún sostuviera las cajas de pizza.

El fiel mayordomo solo pudo suspirar antes de dirigirse al piso de abajo, escuchando todo el alboroto que aquellas niñas hacían, para luego sonreír ante eso, después de todo, por mucho que lo negara, le encantaba escuchar tanto escándalo en la mansión, era algo que le daba vida, algo que no se sentía desde hacía años.

Adentro de la habitación de Sunset, las 7 chicas se encontraban disfrutando de su pijamada a solo dos días de que comenzara el Combate Mortal, ya que Batman quería que disfrutaran de esos días antes de esa batalla, mientras que él, ayudado por sus asociados se encargaban de patrullar la ciudad.

Twilight y Sunset se encontraban disfrutando de un tranquilo juego de ajedrez, mientras que Rarity maquillaba a Fluttershy, al tiempo que Applejack y Rainbow se encontraban disfrutando de un videojuego de carreras de auto, siendo Applejack quien llevaba la delantera, Rainbow comenzó a preocuparse al ver que estaba a punto de perder y rápidamente apretó el botón de reinicio del juego.

-¡Oye! ¡Estaba a punto de vencerte!-exclamo Applejack mirando a su novia con molestia.

-Eso lo dudo-dijo Rainbow sonriendo divertida y haciendo girar el control entre sus dedos, mientras Applejack la miraba con seriedad.

Justo en esos momentos, Pinkie Pie hizo acto de aparición-¡La pizza llego!-grito emocionada y sosteniendo las cajas con una gran sonrisa.

Como cualquier grupo de adolescentes, las chicas dejaron todo de lado para ir a comer un poco de la pizza ordenaba, naturalmente, le pidieron una vegetariana a Fluttershy, pues la amante de los animales jamás se atrevería a comer algún alimento derivado de algún animal, claro que tomaba leche, comía quesos, etc. Pero eso era otra cosa.

Al final, solo quedaron 3 pedazos de pizza y las chicas se sentían a punto de reventar, tal vez eran heroínas, pero seguían siendo adolescentes y ninguna quería comerse los pedazos de pizza que quedaron, aunque Pinkie Pie los tenía demasiado cerca.

-Perdí el apetito-dijo Pinkie Pie con expresión cansada.

-Yo también-apoyo Fluttershy apartando los pedazos de ella.

-Bueno ya volvió-dijo Pinkie Pie tomándolos y comenzando a comérselos, dejando sorprendidas a las chicas, las cuales no tardaron en reír por la ocurrencia de Pinkie Pie.

Las risas poco a poco comenzaron a cesar, antes de que las chicas se vieran entre sí-Vaya…y pensar que dentro de dos días tendremos la batalla más importante de nuestras vidas-soltó Rainbow de golpe y el grupo se quedó serio.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, claro que las chicas habían llevado películas para ver, pero ahora ninguna parecía tener interés alguno en ellas, ya que cada una pensaba en lo que estaba por venir, soltando un suspiro, Rarity tomo la palabra.

-¿Alguna vez pensaron que llegaríamos tan lejos?-pregunto con un tono de voz lleno de sorpresa-es decir, cuando comenzamos con este viaje, cuando Batman nos pidió ser sus aprendices… ¿pensaron que lograríamos tanto?-.

-Realmente parece sacado de una película-dijo Applejack-cada una de nosotras ha aprendido y cambiado algo al estar con Batman-.

-Pero sin duda, la que más ha cambiado es Sunset-observo Rainbow, provocando que Sunset abriera los ojos de golpe-¿lo niegas? Recuerdo que cuando te conocimos eras una gruñona de lo peor, vaya que era muy difícil tolerarte-.

-¡Rainbow!-grito Twilight regañándola y Sunset la tomo de la mano.

-Oye, está bien Twi, no me ofendo, después de todo, es muy cierto-reconoció Sunset-aunque deben saber algo, antes de que me uniera a Batman yo era mucho peor-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Oh si, cuando Batman me encontró estaba peor que cuando nos conocimos, él me ayudó mucho en su momento, ya que en ese entonces tenía muchas tendencias suicidas-reconoció con vergüenza-tomaba mucho e incluso llegue a consumir drogas, era más una máquina que un humano, pues trataba de no mostrar emociones, incluso Tornado Rojo y Tetrax podían ser más humanos que yo en ese entonces-revelo con voz sombría, dejando sorprendidas a sus amigas.

Pero nadie estaba más sorprendida que Twilight, es cierto que la encontró muy tomada hace algunas semanas, pero de eso a consumir drogas jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, el silencio se apodero de la habitación, mismo que fue roto por Pinkie Pie.

-¿Cómo fue que cambio todo? ¿Cómo hizo Batman para sacarte de todo eso?-pregunto curiosa.

Sunset suspiro y Twilight la tomo de la mano para darle valor, la peli fuego sonrió ante aquel tacto-Fue durante los primeros días que estuve con él, ya que ocurrió algo que nunca me imaginé…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Había pasado una semana desde que Batman encontrara a Sunset en aquel callejón, ahora se encontraba entrenándola y preparándola para convertirla en su nueva aprendiz, la chica daba todo de sí, pero la rabia que sentía en su interior era demasiada, el Caballero de la Noche también sabía que Sunset había estado tomando alcohol y consumiendo una que otra droga, por lo que le estaba dando rehabilitación, pero había un detalle que lo molestaba y Alfred no pasaba un solo día en no recordárselo, era el hecho de que Sunset no mostraba más emociones que ira y el Caballero de la Noche sabía que había algo que no hizo en esos horribles momentos, pues la peli fuego no paraba de repetirlo.

Ya que desde que fue violada y vio morir a sus padres, se hizo la promesa de jamás volver a llorar, porque eso le recordaba la risa de aquellos hijos de puta y como la hicieron sentir indefensa y asustada, Batman se acercó a ella, quien lo volteo a ver cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca.

Sin esperarlo, Batman le dio un puñetazo en el rostro derribándola, la nariz de Sunset comenzó a sangrar y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, pero ni así dejo que cayeran sobre sus mejillas, se levantó con algo de dificultad y se encontró con Batman ante ella, el Caballero de la Noche la miraba sin expresión alguna y Sunset comenzó a sentir miedo, ahora entendía lo que debían sentir los criminales que combatía.

De pronto, Batman la sujeto del cuello de su blusa y la levanto de golpe, acercándola hasta su rostro, una vez que quedaron frente a frente-¡ESTA BIEN LLORAR!-bramo Batman con fuerza, provocando que varios murciélagos salieran volando asustados por el grito.

Batman lanzo a Sunset contra el suelo, quien lo miro con sorpresa y confusión, antes de que el Caballero de la Noche se quitara su máscara y expusiera su rostro-¡No creas que llorar te hace débil, al contrario, llorar es la mejor prueba de que eres humana, sufriste y por eso no es malo que llores! ¡Viste morir a tus padres, luego te convirtieron en un juguete sexual, destruyeron tu inocencia y disfrutaron con ello! ¡Sufriste y por eso debes aprender a sacar toda esa rabia, todo ese dolor, aceptar lo que ocurrió y convertirlo en algo más fuerte, pero para hacerlo primero debes liberarte de todo ese dolor, expulsarlo de tu corazón! ¡No dejes que se quede dentro de ti! ¡NO ES MALO LLORAR!-.

Sunset mantuvo la vista baja en todo momento, no quería ver a Bruno a los ojos, la rabia comenzó a crecer en su interior y estuvo a punto de gritarle algunas cosas a su nuevo tutor, pero cuando alzo la vista se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que el rostro de Bruno estaba empapado de lágrimas, mismas que caían de sus ojos, Sunset no podía creer lo que veía, Bruno Díaz, el hombre que era Batman, el héroe más grande de todos, estaba llorando delante de ella.

-No es malo llorar, especialmente cuando has perdido a tantos seres amados y tantas cosas importantes-señalo Bruno sin dejar de llorar, mientras pensaba no solo en sus padres, sino también en todos los hijos que había perdido en toda su trayectoria como Batman.

Bruno se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse a patrullar, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, un leve sollozo, el Caballero de la Noche se mantuvo en silencio un momento y luego volteo a verla de reojo, encontrando a Sunset de rodillas, sosteniéndose con sus manos del suelo, mismo en cual cayeron algunas gotas, pues ahora era Sunset quien lloraba a cantaros.

Toda la rabia, todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento estaba liberándose, especialmente el dolor que la hizo hundirse en las drogas y el alcohol, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, antes de que lanzara un grito con todas sus fuerzas, volviendo a ahuyentar a los murciélagos.

Fue cuando Sunset sintió unos brazos a su alrededor, eran de Bruno, quien la abrazo con fuerza, él también lloraba, pero lo hacía en silencio, mientras que Sunset lloraba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, Alfred estaba oculto, presenciando todo y sonriendo levemente, mientras también lloraba en silencio, ese día, Sunset quedo agotada y no por el entrenamiento, sino por todas las lágrimas que derramo y todo el tiempo que estuvo gritando.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Sunset se limpió una silenciosa lágrima que comenzó a caer por su mejilla al recordar ese momento, cuando alzo su vista, vio que sus amigas y novia hacían esfuerzos por no llorar, Rainbow tomo todo el aire que pudo para poder hacer un comentario que evitara que llorara.

-Vaya…eso está de locos…es decir… ¿Batman llorando? Por favor…es menos creíble que cuando Pinkie dijo que lo hizo reír…-señalo haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar.

-¡Oye!-grito Pinkie Pie en medio del llanto que caía por sus mejillas.

Twilight recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amada para poder confortarla y Sunset se lo agradeció de corazón, se hizo un largo silencio, mientras el grupo recuperaba la compostura y se limpiaban los restos de lágrimas que tenían en sus rostros, siendo Fluttershy la que más lloraba.

Cuando se calmaron todas, se vieron entre sí y comenzaron a reírse, el momento emotivo ya había pasado y ahora el grupo hacía comentarios sobre el lado sensible del Caballero de la Noche, definitivamente Sunset lo conocía mejor que ellas en muchos aspectos.

-Y ahora que lo pienso ¿me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momentos?-pregunto Sunset mirando hacia la ciudad por la ventana.

-Seguramente esta por las calles, pateándoles las bolas a toda la escoria que aún queda en la ciudad-expreso Rainbow sonriendo.

-No lo creo, cuando le dije que Celestia…bueno…que mi madre descubrió nuestras identidades se puso sumamente seria-expreso Sunset.

El grupo volvió a quedarse en silencio, Sunset les había contado sobre la charla que tuvo con la comisionada Celestia el mismo día que finalmente había despertado y al día siguiente, la dieron de alta una vez que confirmaron que se encontraba completamente recuperada.

-Siempre supe que la comisionada Celestia era alguien admirable, pero nunca me imaginé que descubriría todo-observo Twilight sorprendida.

-Oigan, si Batman fue a hablar con ella seguramente es para pedirle que no revele nada, no es que crea que lo vaya a hacer, pero no podemos hacer nada para intervenir en eso-expreso Applejack.

-¡Es cierto! Mejor juguemos a un juego ¿Qué les parece a nombrar al instructor más estricto de todos los que tuvimos?-pregunto Rainbow sonriendo maliciosamente-podemos quejarnos mucho de ellos-.

-¡Yo juego!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **DPGC**

Celestia se encontraba en el techo del departamento, había salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco, después de todo, estuvo inactiva mucho tiempo y solo quería sentir el aire sobre su cabello, se sentía tan llena de paz y felicidad como no se había sentido en años, finalmente tenía a su hija a su lado y descubrió que además era una de las más grandes heroínas del mundo, no podía sentirse más orgullosa de ella.

-Yo pudo diferir en eso-dijo Batman apareciendo.

Celestia solo sonrió y volteo a verlo-Supongo que vienes a hablar por el hecho de que descubrí quienes son todos ustedes ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Celestia.

-Para ser honesto, esperaba que lo hiciera una vez que descubriera que Sunset era su hija-reconoció Batman.

De acuerdo, eso sí que sorprendió a Celestia-¿Hace cuánto que descubrió que ella era mi hija?-.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo sospechándolo, pero ocurrieron eventos que me impidieron decírselo en su momento-expreso Batman.

-Debe ser muy duro ser alguien tan admirado y odiado al mismo tiempo-dijo Celestia.

-Ya me acostumbre a ello-reconoció Batman con tranquilidad y Celestia suspiro.

-Quiero agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por Sunset…me entere de lo que le paso a quienes la adoptaron y lo que…-Celestia apretó los puños con fuerza, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con furia-¡Esos puercos asquerosos!-maldijo con odio.

-Ya sufrieron su castigo, le puedo asegurar que jamás volverá a lastimar a otra chica, además, Sunset ya ha superado lo que le paso, sus amigas le ayudaron a eso, incluso a superar el odio que tenía por Superman-le revelo Batman.

Celestia sonrió al escuchar eso, para luego cambiar su expresión a una sumamente seria-¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora? Es decir…usted ha sido como un padre para ella, la ayudo mucho cuando más lo necesitaba y yo no quiero…-pero al mismo tiempo…-Celestia agacho la vista con tristeza.

La comisionada se mostraba muy indecisa, ella siempre espero y soñó con volver a tener a su hija a su lado, abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba y ahora que la tenía de nuevo…pero tampoco sería capaz de separarla de aquel que la ayudo a recuperarse, aquel que le dio amigas y muchas otras cosas.

-Será ella quien decida que hacer-dijo Batman con seriedad y total tranquilidad-por ahora no podemos presionarlas con eso-.

-Lo entiendo, es demasiado pronto-dijo Celestia comprendiendo.

-No solo es eso-dijo Batman con seriedad y Celestia lo miro con atención-hay una cosa más que debe saber, ya que descubrió nuestras identidades es mejor que sepa esto, porque estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a una dura batalla-.

Celestia se quedó extrañada ante las palabras de Batman, por lo que puso toda su atención en el Caballero de la Noche, lo que le revelo parecía sacado de una terrible película de terror, pero Batman nunca mentiría y menos con algo como eso, algo tan importante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Las chicas rompieron a carcajadas, ya que el momento triste paso finalmente, ahora cada una de ellas imitaba a los maestros que habían tenido a lo largo de su vida o al menos, desde que comenzaron a ser heroínas, incluso se entretenían imitando a los enemigos que habían obtenido, Fluttershy trato de imitar a Gorila Grood, pero su imitación no gusto mucho que digamos.

-¡No, no, no!-grito Pinkie Pie apareciendo-¡Así no es como hace!-y Pinkie Pie comenzó a imitar a Grood haciendo ruidos de mono, golpeándose el pecho, saltando y con sus manos dirigidas a sus axilas-¡Me gustan las bananas!-.

Las chicas abrieron los ojos ante aquella visión-Lo hace idéntico-dijo Rarity sorprendida.

-Sí, definitivamente ese Grood-dijo Sunset riéndose.

-¡Ahora imita al Guasón!-grito Rainbow divertida.

-OK, ok-y Pinkie comenzó a hacer los mismos sonidos, movimientos y demás cosas de mono-¡Me gusta el pastel con gas venenoso!-expreso riéndose.

El grupo no tardo en romper en carcajadas, esa noche definitivamente estaba siendo grandiosa, ahora comenzaron a imitar a sus últimos maestros, cada una imito a Corban, Soujiro, Kronimo, incluso imitaron a sus amigas las Crystal Gems, algunos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, etc.

Fue entonces que Rainbow sugirió que jugaran pictionary antes de comenzar a ver las películas que habían traído, pero el grupo se negó con rapidez-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¡Es un juego sumamente divertido!-expreso Rainbow sonriendo con emoción.

Las demás se vieron entre sí y Applejack tomo la palabra-Ah…dulzura ¿recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que jugamos al pictionary?-.

-El incidente con el plato-agrego Rarity.

Rainbow sintió que su cara se enrojecía de vergüenza-¡No fue un incidente! Sostuve el plato…hice un movimiento con mi mano y se cayó-trato de excusarse.

-Por poco le vuelas la cabeza a Fluttershy-le recordó Sunset cruzada de brazos, mientras que Fluttershy se estremecía al recordar eso.

-Eso…también…fue un malentendido ¡Anden! ¡Juguemos! ¡He mejorado mucho y les aseguro que voy a ganar!-declaro sonriendo.

Al ver los ojitos que Rainbow les puso, el grupo no tuvo más opción que aceptar, comenzando el juego, le tocó el turno a Rainbow, quien comenzó a dibujar una extraña figura que parecía un tipo de pavo, con algunas líneas con flechas en las puntas, así como también una extraña forma que parecía ser un avión.

-¡Aeropuerto principal!-grito Pinkie Pie, pero Rainbow negó con la cabeza.

-¡Aeropuerto 43!-sugirió Rarity, pero Rainbow negó, cada una de las chicas comenzó a nombrar distintos aeropuertos que había en Ciudad Gótica y el tiempo se terminó.

-Tiempo-dijo Twilight.

Rainbow sintió deseos de jalarse los pelos tras eso-¡Adiós, adiós pajarito!-les revelo señalando a la figura extraña.

-¿Eso es un pajarito?-pregunto Rarity y Rainbow la miro con ojos asesinos-eso es un pajarito-corrigió con firmeza.

-Muy bien Fluttershy, te toca-le indico Sunset y Fluttershy tomo su papelito, lo abrió y leyó lo que tenía escrito.

La chica tímida comenzó a dibujar en el dibujo, comenzando con lo que parecía ser un frijol con gotas cayendo por un lado, las chicas comenzaron a tratar de adivinar, todas decían algún tipo de verdura, cuando de pronto Pinkie Pie…

-¡El significado de la vida y la razón de la existencia del ser humano!-grito entusiasmada y Fluttershy sonrió, pues eso era precisamente.

El grupo de amigas se vio entre si y comenzaron a afirmar lo que dijo Pinkie Pie, como si aquel dibujo fuera exactamente lo que dijo Pinkie, Rainbow se quedó muda ante eso y comenzó a tener un tic en su ojo derecho.

-¿Eso si lo adivinaron? ¡Eso si lo adivinaron!-grito al tiempo que tomaba su vaso con soda, ante aquella acción, sus amigas se echaron pecho a tierra, quedando Sunset sobre Twilight para protegerla de la ira de la chica de cabello arcoíris, quien solo suspiro resignada.

De eso pasaron a las películas que habían traído, entre las cuales había una película de terror, misma que dejo a Fluttershy sumamente asustada, hecho que divirtió a Rainbow, pues ellas se habían enfrentado a Drago y no existía ser más aterrador que él, lo que le valió un golpe de su novia, también vieron una que Fluttershy había llevado llamada "Cuento de Navidad el Musical".

 **(Nota: ¿Qué puedo decir? Simplemente amo esa historia)**

La noche continuo, hasta que finalmente decidieron irse a dormir, quedando Twilight y Sunset abrazadas en la cama, Applejack y Rainbow en un colchón que llevaron, Rarity y Fluttershy en unos sacos de dormir, quedando Pinkie Pie en un sillón acomodada de manera que parecía estar haciendo yoga.

Aunque no todas dormían precisamente, ya que una parejita estaba en sus propios asuntos, Applejack tenía sus dos manos en su boca en un intento por no gemir, ya que Rainbow estaba metiendo su mano por sus bragas, tocando su intimidad de manera sumamente placentera.

-No hagas tanto ruido o las despertaras-le advirtió con tono seductor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio de Deboness**

Un grito de sorpresa se escuchó por todo el lugar, Lady Deboness se presentó ante la llamada con una toalla enredada en su cabello y una elegante bata, acompañada por su novia, quien iba igual de vestida, ya que según Xiang y Sour, el mensaje de Mosco y de Bills era increíblemente importante, y tras haberlo escuchado se daban cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué la Bestia quiere hacer que?-cuestiono sorprendida.

-Lo que escuchaste-señalo Bills-aparentemente quiere que ellos también estén en el Combate Mortal, no sabemos porque motivos, pero creemos que quiere vengarse por lo que paso cuando esos mortales lo liberaron-expreso de manera pensativa.

Mosco comenzó a hacer unos pitidos, mismos que fueron traducidos por Campahri-El señor Mosco quiere saber qué es lo que proponen hacer, ya que la Bestia está pidiendo algo que no se ha hecho en siglos-.

-Pues creo que debemos seguir su juego por ahora-opino Jerez-sé que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero si hay algo que he aprendido de ese mortal que Deboness tanto admira es que hay que saber cuándo debemos seguir el juego de la escoria para poder atraparlos-.

-Ciertamente es una sabia opinión-corroboro Sour.

Deboness se quedó pensando en las palabras de su novia-Jerez tiene razón, pero si Bills, Shin, Mosco y Ea los traen corren el riesgo de caer en una trampa, tendremos que pedirle a Quetzalcóatl que los traiga al Universo 1-.

-Y tendrá que ser lo más rápido posible-intervino Xiang-solo queda un día para que comience el torneo, los Maestros Oscuros ya deben estar más que listos-.

Los Dioses de la Destrucción se quedaron en silencio al escuchar eso-Un día…solo queda un día-gruño Deboness entre dientes.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Falta solo un día para que comience el Combate Mortal, la batalla más esperada de todas está por comenzar, el día de la Bestia está a punto de desatarse"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **SOLO PUEDO DECIR UNA COSA DE DB SUPER, QUE PARECE QUE YA TODA LA SERIE VA A SER DE PURO RELLENO, YA SE PARECE DEMASIADO A DB MULTIVERSE, UN CAPITULO EMOCIONANTE, QUE EN SERIO TE DEJA ANSIOSO DE MAS Y LUEGO 6 RELLENOS/ESPECIALES, A ESTE PASO YO VOY A TERMINAR HACIENDO MI FIC DEL TORNEO DE PODER ANTES DE QUE COMIENCE EL REAL, AUNQUE DEBO DECIR QUE YA SE NOTO QUE CADA QUIEN O AL MENOS; GOKU, VEGETA Y FREEZER, SE VAN IR POR SU LADO**

 **Y UNA PREGUNTA PARA LOS FANS DE DB, TRAS VER COMO FUE LA APARICION DE KALE Y SU TRANSFORMACION (LA CUAL CREO QUE EN SERIO PUDO SER MEJOR) ¿CREEN QUE SE DEBA A QUE ELLA ESTA ENAMORADA DE CAULIFA? YA QUE SE MOLESTO MUCHO POR LO BIEN QUE SE LLEVABA CON CABBA Y SI ESTUVIERA INTERESADA EN CABBA HABRIA ARREMETIDO CONTRA CAULIFA, DE SER ASI, QUIZAS ESTA SEA LA PRIMER PAREJA GAY DE DB, ESPECIALMENTE CUANDO YA HUBO PERSONAJES GAY EN LA SERIE, COMO EL GENERAL BLUE**

 **Ángel María NF:** _las chicas tuvieron una divertida pijamada más antes del gran comienzo del Combate Mortal, el momento de enfrentarse a los Maestros Oscuros está a punto de llegar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _ya falta muy poco para que dé comienzo el Combate Mortal, los últimos días están por pasar y el terror comenzara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _y a ver que te pareció este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _se nos fue uno de los grandes y si deseas puedes describir alguna que otra carta de tu baraja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _quiero hacer algo que se pueda considerar innovador, aunque admito que estoy viendo muchas ideas en Yugioh para inspirarme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _muy bien, lo voy a permitir, por el momento estamos a pocos capítulos del comienzo del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _voy a tratar de que sea lo más moderno posible, algo del nivel de las creaciones de Seto Kaiba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ahora tuvieron un buen momento para relajarse, aunque Batman aún tiene muchas cosas que aclarar con Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _pues el Combate Mortal ya está a punto de comenzar, solo faltan los últimos detalles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _como Batman dijo, lo que haga Sunset ahora depende únicamente de ella, pero no es el momento adecuado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y las chicas ya tuvieron su momento de diversión, especialmente cuando se avecinan tiempos muy oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _puede hacerlo, ya que es una habilidad que otros duelistas tendrán también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues el tiempo no está de su lado, especialmente con el Combate Mortal tan cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _por el momento hubo una divertida pijamada y Batman hablo con Celestia, aunque se avecina el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Chrono Jet Doragon:** _como dije, no he descartado a Diamante Blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _porque eso es algo que ni ellos pueden detener, ya que se trata de las dos fuerzas superiores de los 12 Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _el que para muchos fue el primer Batman, aunque hubo otros antes de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _si conozco ese comic, aunque no soy muy fan del mismo, honestamente, no me imagino que esa historia tenga mucho sentido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _pues no tiene antojo de carne humana o de cerebros, así que no creo que sea un Zombi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _al menos en el fic, ya que como bien dije, aún no he descartado a Diamante Blanco como culpable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _como Batman le dijo a Celestia, eso es algo que ella tiene que decidir, no les corresponde a ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _lo acabas de ver, las chicas tuvieron una pijamada antes del gran evento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _la verdad no estoy seguro de que entiendan ese concepto, solo sé que tal vez entre ellas exista ese tipo de relación, aunque Azul y Rosa pudieron haber sido algo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _Batman ya lo dijo, todo dependa de que decida hacer ella al final de esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _las chicas tuvieron una última pijamada antes del Combate Mortal, mismo que ya está muy cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _nadie lo esperaba, aunque es un verdadero alivio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _como mencione antes, yo tampoco la he descartado como sospechosa de ese crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _tampoco hay que descartar a Diamante Blanco, ya que aún no sabemos cómo es ella realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya estamos muy cerca del Combate Mortal, estate atento a lo que vaya a pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por eso aclare que no he descartado a Diamante Blanco de ser culpable, pero que me pareció sospechosa la actitud de Amarillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _realmente ese Dios es una vil y asquerosa rata de alcantarilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _como Batman dijo, eso es una decisión que ella debe tomar por su propia cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ahora el más grande de todos los estreses de acerca, el Combate Mortal está a la vuelta de la esquina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ya estamos muy cerca del Combate Mortal, solo faltan algunos cuantos días. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _nunca he considerado a Tea inútil, después de todo, ayudo mucho a sus amigos a salir adelante cuando las cosas estaban mal, he conocido otros personajes que ni eso hacen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _algunos títulos definitivamente no tienen sentido, pero ninguno me decepciono más que "Las Nuevas Gemas de Cristal", en serio esperaba algo mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _desgraciadamente no hay mucho tiempo para eso, por suerte, las chicas se relajaron antes del evento definitivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _no tuvo que decirle nada, pues Batman se fue a hablar con Celestia, después de todo, él ya sospechaba algunas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _Diamante Amarillo parece ser la responsable, pero hasta no ver a Diamante Blanco no podré asegurar nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _de hecho, Batman fue a hablar con Celestia, diciéndole una gran verdad, que todo era decisión de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _Batman ya lo dijo, es su decisión, pero no es el momento, el Combate Mortal está cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _si lo recuerdo y lo vi, veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _eso, como bien dijo Batman, es su decisión y nada más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _eso ya depende de ella, pero ahora tiene otras cosas en mente, el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues no hay que sorprenderse, solo hay que ver como es Batman cuando se está recuperando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _no te preocupes, por suerte el Combate Mortal está muy cerca, mucho más que el Torneo de Poder y no era el Mafuba, era la técnica eléctrica que uso con Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _lo que ocurra después será decisión de la peli fuego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _lo que ocurra con Sunset es como bien dijo Batman, su propia decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _hasta no ver como es en su personalidad no podremos decir si ella es la verdadera culpable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _eso es algo que es casi imposible de saber, después de todo, es Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _esa Zafiro me da ternura y risa, me pregunto realmente como se sentirá conociendo a Batman en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _si eso quieres está bien, por el momento el Combate Mortal está casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _pero como bien dijo Batman, lo que haga después es su total y absoluta decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _Batman ya lo dijo, ella debe decidir qué es lo que hará ahora que todo está sobre la mesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ciertamente, quedo demostrado que ni las Diamantes están libres de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _como he mencionado antes, aun no la descarto como la posible responsable de lo que le ocurrió a Diamante Rosa, pero hasta no conocerla Diamante Amarillo fue la seleccionada para eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _como ya he señalado, no he descartado a Diamante Blanco como la culpable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Katy Ca Tony, Zultanita, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Chrono Jet Doragon, Bowser300000, AndrosValgreen4, Giorno Joestar, Doppio The Diavo, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, B. Buccellati, Sombra 02, Zedd Hirose, Rohan The Hand, Polnareff Silver, Kira The Killer, Dio The World, Zeus, Hades, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Joestar, FreedomGundam96, Ocnarf, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Wham Pillar One, Espadachín de la Luz, Amo del Vacío, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	81. Comienza el viaje final

" _ **Después de haber entrenado tan arduamente, las Hijas de la Noche finalmente pudieron tener un poco de tranquilidad y relajación, disfrutando de una pijamada, donde ocurrieron muchas cosas divertidas y emotivas…mientras tanto, Batman se encontraba conversando con la comisionada Celestia, quien le confeso conocer su identidad y la de las Hijas de la Noche, hecho que no sorprendió a Batman, pero si tuvo que revelarle algunas cosas que estaban a punto de suceder…por otro lado, Lady Deboness se encontraba disfrutando de la compañía de su amada Jerez, cuando recibió un llamado de Mosco y Bills, Dioses del tercer y séptimo Universo respectivamente, informándole que la Bestia les había enviado un mensaje, uno que al parecer tiene que ver con guerreros de sus Universos correspondientes, solo falta un día para que comience el Combate Mortal"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **oUCXVGsm5i8**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 81**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 81 Comienza el Viaje Final**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

Los Maestros Oscuros se reunieron para poder presentar a los guerreros que iban a participar en el Combate Mortal dentro de muy poco, cada uno de ellos se mostraba sumamente complacido con los guerreros que acababan de escoger, pero Anubrix se veía sumamente molesto.

-¡Ya estoy harto de esperar! ¡Quiero comenzar a actuar!-bramo furioso.

-Que impaciente eres-dijo Eiki divertida-ya estamos a solo un día de comenzar con el torneo, de hecho, ya hemos enviado el barco para recoger a nuestras queridas amigas-

-Eiki tiene razón-observo Amazu acomodándose las gafas-el momento de que comience el Combate Mortal ha llegado, así que es mejor que te calmes y esperes pacientemente como todos nosotros-.

Anubrix solo gruño ante eso-¿Por qué debemos seguir esperando? ¡Especialmente a Abzu, quien no parece tener deseo alguno de volver!-bramo con los ojos brillando intensamente-¡Ya deberíamos comenzar la fiesta, estoy harto de esperar!-.

-Pues tendrás que esperar un poco más Anubrix-sentencio una voz detrás del Maestro de la Magia, los demás voltearon y se toparon con Abzu, quien acababa de volver al templo.

Al verlo, Zaleska sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y como una extraña humedad recorría su entrepierna, mientras que Amazu abría los ojos de golpe y derramaba una gota de sudor, ya que Abzu emanaba un aura de gran poder a su alrededor, mismo que lo hacía ver más imponente y aterrador.

Los otros Maestros también estaban atónitos ante la energía que el temible Abzu estaba emanando, la misma Amazu estaba sumamente nerviosa por el increíble poder oscuro que recorría el cuerpo de Abzu e incluso Black y Zamasu se sentían estremecidos por ese enorme poder, fue cuando Abzu paso al lado de ambos.

-Si intentan robar mi cuerpo como están planeando será mejor que lo olviden-amenazo Abzu, dejando a ambos villanos sorprendidos y aterrados.

 _-"¿Qué fue lo que hizo para aumentar su poder de ese modo?"-_ se preguntó Amazu por medio del pensamiento.

-Veo que ya estás listo amor-observo Zaleska sonriendo.

-Estoy más que listo-expreso Abzu pasando por un lado de la vampiresa y acercándose al estandarte con el pentagrama inverso-ya podemos dar comienzo al Combate Mortal-

-Hemos enviado el barco como ordenaste, todos los que invitamos a participar llegaran dentro de poco-informo Amazu.

-¿Y qué hay de la criatura que el Guasón pidió traer de la Zona Fantasma?-pregunto Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-Ya lo tenemos bajo control, no fue sencillo, pero parece que el Guasón ya tiene control total sobre él-informo Umbra.

-Bien-Abzu estaba seguro de que su amo estaría más que satisfecho al escuchar eso, sobre todo cuando sus compañeros le informaron sobre los guerreros que habían llevado para el gran evento- _"ven pronto Twilight Sparkle"-._

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Smallville**

Zantanna hizo acto de aparición en el antiguo pueblo de Clark Kent, donde el joven descubrió sus poderes y donde vivió su infancia, adolescencia y demás experiencias antes de convertirse en el Hombre de Acero, la hechicera se dirigió a una granja que se encontraba a las afueras del pequeño pueblo.

Cuando salió del mismo, vio que el letrero que alguna vez decía "Orgulloso Hogar de Superman", mismo que fue escrito por los ciudadanos después de que Clark revelara su identidad al mundo tras la destrucción de Metrópolis ahora estaba rayado por completo, con varios insultos alrededor del escrito "Superman", la maga no podía esperar menos, ese lugar había caído en desgracia también por causa de Superman, incluso sus padre adoptivos fueron víctimas de rechazos y humillaciones de parte de una comunidad resentida, hasta el día de su muerte.

Zantanna llego a la casa indicada y toco a la puerta, pasaron algunos segundos y nadie respondía el llamado, volvió a tocar, esta vez con más fuerza e insistencia y finalmente, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una hermosa mujer rubia que vestía como toda una chica de pueblo.

-Hola Kara-saludo Zantanna sonriéndole.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Kara, la prima de Superman, quien dejó de lado el uniforme de Súper Chica después de que su primo, quien le enseñara tantas cosas cayera a lo más bajo de lo bajo, ahora ella también era víctima de rechazo de los ciudadanos.

-Que sorpresa Zantanna-dijo Kara con desdén, pues desde ese momento, Kara dejo de lado todo lo que tuviera que ver con su primo o con la Liga de la Justicia-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto con tono grosero.

Zantanna suspiro para calmarse-¿Me permites pasar?-pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

Kara gruño ante eso y miro a la maga con enojo-Si quieres-dijo fastidiada y abrió la puerta para que la maga pudiera entrar.

Una vez que ambas chicas estuvieron dentro de la casa, una ventana se rompió en pedazos debido a una piedra que unos muchachos habían lanzado-¡FUERA DE NUESTRO PLANETA PUTA TRAIDORA!-gritaron retirándose del lugar.

-Que groseros-dijo Zantanna reparando el vidrio roto con su magia.

-Lo que tu llamas grosería yo lo llamo un acción comprensible, mi primo los defraudo…a todos realmente-gruño Kara dirigiéndose a su refrigerador y abriéndolo-¿una cerveza?-pregunto sacando unas 6 latas de dicha bebida.

-No gracias…yo prefiero agua…oye ¿desde cuándo tomas y fumas?-pregunto sorprendida, especialmente cuando Kara también saco un cigarro y lo encendió con su vista láser.

-Cuando vez como todo lo que tu primo te enseño no fue más que una vil y asquerosa mentira obtienes ciertos vicios-dijo encogiéndose en hombros sin darle importancia y sentándose en un sillón-entonces dime ¿a qué viniste exactamente?-.

Zantanna se sentó en una silla frente a Kara y la miro fijamente-Tenemos un grave problema, Batman nos ha contado sobre una situación que requiere que todos los héroes de la Tierra y del Universo se unan, las fuerzas de las tinieblas están ganando poder, pronto la Bestia del Mal lanzara su ataque final, te necesitamos Kara, eres la guerrera más fuerte del Universo y la única que podría ocupar el lugar de…-Zantanna se calló a tiempo o al menos eso pensó.

Kara gruño al escuchar eso y miro a la maga con furia-Si lo que quieres es mi ayuda entonces puedes olvidarte de eso-.

-Kara por favor, el mundo…no, el universo te necesita-suplico Zantanna.

-Pues que el universo se joda-dijo Kara con frialdad-ya no soy más esa niña tonta Zantanna, la misma a la que Kal El logro convencer de que siempre había una forma de solucionar todos los problemas, pero mira lo que paso, él perdió a su ciudad y a Lois, mira lo que paso, se convirtió en un maldito Brainiac, sediento de poder y de locura-.

-Lo que Clark hizo no estuvo bien y sé que te afecto mucho eso, pero…-.

-¿Afectarme? ¿AFECTARME? ¡No tienes idea de cuánto nos afectó a mí y a los señores Kent! ¿Cómo crees que se sintieron cuando todos sus amigos y vecinos los culpaban por lo que paso en el mundo? ¡Muchos les cuestionaron porque había recogido a un mocoso que al final resultó ser un bastardo hijo de puta y tampoco entendían como me aceptaban a mí después de lo que mi primo les demostró que era capaz de hacer!-bramo Kara.

Zantanna no se dejó intimidar, tomo aire y se relajó-Por favor Kara, las Virtudes Humanas no podrán lograr esto sin ti, te necesitamos-.

Kara endureció la mirada al escuchar eso-Lárgate-.

-Kara…-.

-¡LARGATE!-grito con fuerza la rubia y Zantanna se levantó de su asiento, para luego dirigirse hacia la salida.

-Solo piénsalo Kara, el mundo puede haber perdido la esperanza en ti y en tu primo, pero siempre hay un modo para volver a empezar, nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto-y tras esas palabras, Zantanna se retiró del lugar.

Kara se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego lanzar con furia la lata de cerveza contra el suelo, dejando un enorme agujero en el mismo, la Kryptoniana se abrazó a sus piernas y lloro amargamente, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Finalmente, el día más ansiado de todos había llegado, tras recibir un llamado de Batman, las Hijas de la Noche se presentaron en el muelle de la ciudad, por fortuna, Bruno supo cómo poder justificar la ausencia de las chicas a sus padres mediante notas falsas, ahora, el grupo de heroínas se encontraba en el muelle esperando a que el barco llegara.

-Parece que finalmente comenzara el rodeo-dijo Applejack.

-Pues pase lo que pase les daremos una buena patada en las bolas a todos esos miserables bastardos-aseguro Rainbow sonriendo desafiante.

-Me parece increíble que Batman haya logrado convencer a nuestros padres de dejarnos ir a esto-dijo Fluttershy pensativa.

-Por lo que me conto, lo que hizo fue darles la idea de que iríamos a un viaje escolar y la comisionada…digo…mi madre, se encargó de que la directora…mi tía Luna corroborara todo-explico Sunset.

La peli fuego aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de tener una nueva madre y una tía, por eso a veces se trababa mucho cuando se trataba de mencionarlas, Twilight noto esto y tomo la mano de su novia, provocándole una sonrisa a Sunset, lo que ninguna de las chicas sabía es que no harían ese viaje solas.

-Recuérdame ¿Cómo carajos nos convenciste de hacer esto?-pregunto Kenneth oculto dentro de un barril, con otros a los lados, saliendo Odd del de derecha y Spike del de la izquierda.

-A Odd lo convencí invitándole una pizza con extra peperoni y a ti te convencí recordándote que eres el más sensato del grupo y que podríamos necesitarte-señalo Spike.

-Detesto que hagan eso-gruño Kenneth.

 **(Nota: no sé qué piensen ustedes, pero parece que el dúo cómico se está convirtiendo en un trio)**

-Pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué motivos tenemos que ir a esto?-pregunto Odd confundido y viendo hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-Si tomamos en cuenta que es curioso que nadie más de la escuela sepa de este viaje entonces creo que es porque hay algo extraño en todo esto-dijo Spike.

-Ok…admito que eso es raro, pero no nos da derecho a seguir a las chicas como si anduvieran metidas en algo malo-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Oh vamos Kenneth, abre los ojos!-exclamo Spike-¡Twilight y yo siempre nos contábamos todo, al igual que el resto de las chicas, todos éramos muy unidos y de la noche a la mañana comenzaron a ignorarme, todo comenzó cuando conocieron a Sunset Shimmer, solo quiero estar seguro de que Twilight está bien!-.

-Pues yo creo que está muy bien-dijo Odd, pues noto como Sunset abrazaba a Twilight y como ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la peli fuego.

-¡Aun así quiero asegurarme de que todo esté bien!-declaro Spike.

-Y supongo que Rarity no tiene nada que ver ¿verdad?-pregunto Kenneth y Spike se sonrojo-mira Spike, admito que hay cosas que parecen muy extrañas, pero eso no nos da derecho a ser paranoicos, ni que ellas fueran algún tipo de grupo de súper heroínas secretas que están bajo la tutela de…-.

-¡Batman!-grito Odd.

-Pues si iba a mencionarlo a él, pero…-Kenneth se quedó mudo al ver aparecer efectivamente al Caballero de la Noche, quien iba en su Bati Moto.

-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?-pregunto Spike.

El Caballero de la Noche bajo de su moto y se acercó a las chicas, las cuales lo rodearon y abrazaron afectuosamente, Batman se sorprendió ante eso, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de manera divertida y algo tierna, acariciando las melenas de cada una.

-Será mejor que se vistan, el barco está por llegar-indico Batman y las chicas asintieron, colocándose sus trajes, todo ante los ojos sorprendidos de los tres mirones, quienes se quedaron más que mudos al ver un destello de luz caer del cielo.

De este hizo acto una mujer de piel blanca, cabello negro y largo, una joven de piel celeste y cabello blanco, así como una muchacha de piel verde con cabello blanco y largo, seguido por un hombre de aspecto oriental.

-Veo que ya están todas listas-observo Deboness sonriendo.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Listas para patear los traseros de la escoria más escoria de los 12 Universos!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo emocionada-¡Ya sé, el asunto de Tennyson!-agrego al ver que todos iban a hablar.

-Que gusto ver que vinieron ¿nos van a acompañar a esto?-pregunto Twilight tras ponerse su antifaz, dejando a su hermano con la boca casi por el suelo.

-Desafortunadamente no podemos hacer eso-respondió Lyra-al territorio al que van no pueden ir Kaioshin ni Dioses de la Destrucción, Ángeles o Dioses de la Luz-.

-El único ser divino que las puede acompañar hasta ese lugar es Lord Raiden-señalo Xiang-ya que él es el máximo representante del Combate Mortal-.

-Yo también las acompañare-informo Batman-y sospecho de que alguien más lo hará-agrego de forma misteriosa.

-Parece que también te enteraste ¿no es así?-pregunto Deboness mirando a Batman fijamente.

-No exactamente, pero sospecho que Drago no se quedara sin buscar venganza tras lo ocurrido en su primer ataque-explico Batman con tono serio-y también sospecho que las chicas no serán las únicas que se luchen en el Combate Mortal-agrego entrecerrando los ojos.

-Estas muy acertado en lo que dices-dijo Raiden-aunque ellas son las principales guerreras, también habrán otros competidores, aunque aún desconozco exactamente como se desarrollara la dinámica del Combate Mortal, ya que este fue convocado por la Bestia del Mal.

El trío de espías escuchaba todo lo que decían sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, además, apenas estaban digiriendo el hecho de que sus amigas fueran las Hijas de la Noche, el grupo de heroínas más grande de Ciudad Gótica desde Bati Chica.

-No puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo mi hermana y sus amigas eran Hijas de la Noche…mis padres no van a creerlo cuando se los diga-dijo Spike.

-Olvida a tus padres… ¿de qué carajos están hablando? ¿Qué es ese Combate Mortal? ¿Quiénes son esos tipos que vinieron en un destello de luz? ¿Qué o quién es la Bestia del Mal?-pregunto Kenneth y Odd lanzo un bostezo de aburrimiento.

Sunset escucho el ruido y volteo hacia donde se encontraba los barriles, estuvo a punto de ir a investigar cuando un sonido capto la atención de todos, una densa neblina cubrió el lugar, las Hijas de la Noche se prepararon para sacar sus armas, pero Batman las detuvo negado con la cabeza, clara señal de que aún no era necesario.

-Llegaron por ustedes-dijo Deboness-tenemos que retirarnos-.

-Les deseamos buena suerte y recuerden, pase lo que pase confíen en ustedes mismas y obtendrán la victoria-le indico Lyra y el trío de mujeres divinas se marchó del lugar.

De la densa neblina hizo acto de aparición un barco de aspecto antiguo, con las velas algo rotas, con una cabeza de dragón en la proa, entre sus poderosas mandíbulas tenía un cráneo con ojos rojos, el barco se detuvo a un lado del muelle y bajaron el tablón para que todos subieran a bordo, fue cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta que había más personas a bordo del barco y muchos de ellos les eran conocidos.

-Parece que no vamos a ser las únicas heroínas que hagan este viaje-dijo Sunset al reconocer a varios de sus aliados.

-Y puedes estar segura de ello-agrego Batman con tono serio.

El trío de mirones observaba todo lo que ocurría, ninguno podía creer lo que sus ojos veían-¡No puedo creer que mi hermana y sus amigas sean aprendices de Batman! ¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo!-exclamo Spike sin poderse creer lo que veía-¡Mis padres y los de las demás no lo van a creer!-.

-Yo estoy aquí y no lo creo-dijo Odd con un tono de voz lleno de sorpresa.

-Creo que ahora lo mejor será irnos de aquí, honestamente no debimos haber venido a un lugar como este-señalo Kenneth.

-Creo que Kenneth tiene razón Spike, esto ya es demasiado para tres chicos apuestos como nosotros-dijo Odd.

Spike se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en las palabras de sus amigos y finalmente asintió, el problema es que cuando tomo la decisión ya era demasiado tarde, pues todo lo que se encontraba en el muelle comenzó a ser subido al barco, incluyendo los barriles, los cuales una vez que estuvieron abordo se les coloco varias cajas sumamente pesadas que impedían levantar las tapas.

-Ah…amigos, creo que nos subieron al barco y nos dejaron atrapados-informo Odd.

-Esto no puede ser bueno-dijo Spike.

-Oh genial, simplemente genial-gruño Kenneth-ahora estamos atrapados y nos dirigimos a quien sabe dónde-.

-Tómalo por el lado amable, al menos vamos a hacer un viaje gratis en un crucero, claro que un poco más tenebroso, sin piscina ni bufet, ni shows especiales, ni nada por el estilo y con alta posibilidad de morir de manera muy dolorosa-enumero Odd.

-¿Siempre es así?-pregunto Spike mirando hacia el barril donde estaba Kenneth.

-No tienes ni idea-respondió Kenneth achicando los ojos ante la pregunta del peli verde.

Por su parte, Raiden guio a Batman y a las Hijas de la Noche abordo de barco, seguidos por las miradas de Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, una vez que el grupo estuvo abordo, el barco emprendió el viaje, dirigiéndose hacia la isla donde se llevaría a cabo el temible Combate Mortal.

-Buena suerte valientes guerreras-les deseo Deboness.

Lyra se colocó al lado de su compañera Diosa y suspiro con pesar-Desearía poder ir con ellas, Zamasu también se encuentra en esa isla-gruño por debajo.

-No creo que sea un gran problema para las chicas, especialmente si consideramos que Abzu jamás dejara que él haga alguna estupidez-señalo Xiang.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa-señalo Lyra-Zamasu es mi hermano, todo lo que paso, todo lo hizo en el Universo 7, robar el cuerpo de Goku y causar un gran desastre en el futuro de ese Trunks fue porque yo no hice lo que debía en ese momento, si lo hubiera aniquilado nada de eso habría pasado, mi padre siempre me advirtió que Zamasu estaba enfermo y al principio no le creí, pero después de verlo en esa reunión…debí haberlo destruido-.

-Y habrías probado no ser merecedora de ser una Kaioshin tampoco-observo Deboness-que lo hayas dejado vivo demuestra que mereces más ser una Diosa que él, además, recuerda que fue tu padre quien quiso que todos los Kaioshin vieran la clase de bastardo que era realmente, aunque Gowazu no lo vio aparentemente-.

-Para ser uno de los Kaioshin más ancianos no era el más sabio-se lamentó Lyra mirando como el barco ya estaba perdiéndose a la vista.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El barco comenzó su viaje hacia el Triángulo de las Bermudas, mismo que no le tomaría mucho tiempo debido a la magia oscura que poseía, Batman y sus Hijas se encontraban en la proa del barco, con Raiden acompañándolas en todo momento y esperando cualquier posible sorpresa, hasta el momento no se habían encontrado con ningún servidor de Drago.

-¿Qué clase de barco es este?-pregunto Rarity-¡Ni siquiera hay camarotes!-.

-Creo que si los hubiera estarían llenos de ratas-dijo Pinkie Pie en voz alta, provocando que la chica se estremeciera.

-Creo que prefiero que no los tenga-admitió.

-Es increíble que dentro de poco vayamos a la batalla más importante de nuestras vidas-dijo Twilight mirando hacia el horizonte-allá nos esperan los Maestros Oscuros y el mismo Drago-.

-Sé que están nerviosas y asustadas-intervino Batman-pero recuerden que mientras permanezcan juntas no serán vencidas jamás, tal vez peleen solas contra los guerreros de los Maestros, pero siempre contaran con el apoyo de sus amigas y el mío-.

Twilight y las demás sonrieron ante eso, cuando Raiden tomo la palabra-Aunque eso aún no es un hecho total-señalo de manera misteriosa-aunque la mayoría de los Combates Mortales son uno contra uno, hay ocasiones en que pueden ser en equipo-.

-¿Equipo?-pregunto Sunset.

-Así es, todo depende del tipo de combate que se lleve a cabo, incluso hay combates donde 10 o más guerreros pueden pelear contra uno solo-señalo Raiden.

Las chicas se quedaron mudas al escuchar eso, ahora sí que se preguntaban qué tipo de combates les esperaban en ese torneo, Batman se apartó del grupo al escuchar un extraño sonido, así que decidió ir a investigar mientras las Hijas de la Noche continuaban hablando con Raiden.

-¿Podríamos terminar peleando en equipo?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Es una posibilidad, incluso podrían pedir el "Dragón Soul"-explico Raiden dejando a las chicas con los ojos abiertos y miradas confundidas.

-¿Qué es el Dragón Soul?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Es cuando uno o varios guerreros piden entrar a un mismo combate, les permiten ayudar a sus camaradas y amigos en caso de ser necesario, pero invocar esta petición también puede traer graves consecuencias, ya que corren el riesgo de morir en el combate-.

-Pues…de todos modos corremos ese riesgo en cualquiera de los combates de este torneo ¿Qué hace eso diferente?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

Raiden guardo silencio un momento, para luego mirar a las chicas-Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepan, porque aunque corren el riesgo de morir, no es precisamente la muerte tradicional-.

Las chicas ahora sí que se quedaron en blanco, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar que significaban esas palabras, Batman hizo acto de aparición, llevando a rastras a tres chicos que no se les hicieron desconocidos ni un poco.

-¿Spike?-exclamo Twilight sorprendida de ver aparecer a su hermano en la mano de Batman.

-¿Kenneth? ¿Odd?-exclamo Pinkie al reconocer a dos de sus amigos de la escuela.

Batman lanzo a los tres contra el suelo, Spike alzo la vista y miro a Twilight con una sonrisa nerviosa-Hola Twi…supongo que te preguntas que hago aquí y como sé que eres tú-dijo bastante nervioso.

-¡Antes de que digan algo!-intervino Kenneth-¡Quiero que sepan que yo quería ir a los bolos!-aseguro mirando a sus dos amigos con enojo, mientras las 7 chicas los miraban a ellos con bastante seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Damocles**

Todo estaba en silencio, los ex héroes se encontraban comiendo o haciendo cualquier cosa, ya fuera jugando los juegos que los robots les proporcionaron o simplemente buscando maneras de matar el tiempo, ahora entendían porque los criminales siempre escapaban de prisión, definitivamente estar encerrado era horrible.

De pronto, Raven lanzo un grito desgarrador, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, suplicando que se detuviera, al tiempo que se retorcía llena de dolor-¡Raven! ¿Qué pasa?-grito Cyborg preocupado.

-¡QUE PARE! ¡QUE PARE!-gritaba sumamente adolorida, fue cuando una energía oscura comenzó a cubrirla por completo y luego se extendió por todo el lugar, consumiendo a todos en esas tinieblas.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Hal Jordan.

-Por Hera ¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Diana asustada, Clark también se mostró preocupado ante eso, cuando una risa diabólica se escuchó, misma que parecía venir de Raven.

Cuando la hechicera mitad demonio alzo la vista, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, tanto que podías ver las llamas de los infiernos en ellos-El días ha llegado-sentencio con una voz que definitivamente no era suya, sino de alguien más, alguien mucho más cruel y despiadado-y ustedes serán parte de ese gran momento-.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente el día ha llegado, el viaje hacia la isla donde se llevara a cabo el Combate Mortal ha comenzado ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Las Hijas de la Noche serán capaces de salir victoriosas? ¿Y que pasara con los prisioneros de Damocles?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE YA PUEDEN DEJAR LOS DATOS PARA LOS OC, ANTES QUE NADA UNA ACLARACION**

 **ALGUNOS ME PREGUNTARON SI PODRIAN USAR A YUBEL COMO CARTA INSIGNIA, HONESTAMENTE YO TAMBIEN QUISIERA QUE ALGUIEN LA TUVIERA DE MIS PERSONAJES, ASI QUE DECIDI HACER LO SIGUIENTE, PERMITIR QUE LAS DOS PERSONAS QUE ME LO PIDIERON TENGAN A YUBEL, PERO SU PROPIA VERSIO ¿Qué QUIERO DECIR? QUE ASI COMO EXISTEN VARIOS TIPOS DE KURIBOH, USTEDES CREEN UN CARTA DE YUBEL QUE MANTENGA SU GRAN APARIENCIA, PERO QUE DE ALGUN MODO SEA DIFERENTE, POR EJEMPLO "CABALLERO DRAGON YUBEL", "GUERRERA VALKIRIA YUBEL", ETC.**

 **NO OLVIDEN QUE EN CUANTO SUBA EL CAPITULO 82 YA NO ACEPTARE MAS OC**

 **Y ALGO QUE OLVIDE MENCIONAR EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR DE DB SUPER, AUNQUE YA ESTOY HARTO DE LOS RELLENOS, AUN QUIERO VER LA CARA DE YAMCHA CUANDO VEA QUE SUS AMIGOS PREFIRIERON AL PEOR ENEMIGO DEL UNIVERSO ANTES QUE A EL ¿USTEDES QUE DICEN? ¿CREEN QUE ES CRUEL?**

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _ya lo he checado, pero se me olvida comentar, lo siento, en fin, el viaje final ha comenzado y ahora las chicas se dirigen a enfrentar sus destinos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _siempre es bueno que alguien comente sobre cada momento impactante de un capítulo, especialmente cuando se trata de uno emotivo o cómico como ocurrió en la pijamada y vaya que Rainbow es muy corajuda cuando pierde del modo en que ocurrió en el pictyonari. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _finalmente ha llegado el día, las Hijas de la Noche se dirigen a su nueva aventura, con algunos polizones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _créeme, el Combate Mortal va a traer muchas sorpresas, ya que algo que Drago también busca es venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _hay una razón por la cual Drago quiere esto, después de todo, él no ha olvidado como interfirieron en su primer ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _te comprendo en ese aspecto, yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos que digamos, en fin, finalmente llego el día más esperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _en lo personal nunca me he podido imaginar a Batman casado, es decir, es Batman y esa es una palabra que no creo encaje con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y donde perder significa morir literalmente, el viaje final ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _el viaje final ha comenzado y ahora las Hijas de la Noche se dirigen finalmente a la isla donde se llevara a cabo el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _créeme, el Guasón tendrá la sorpresa más impactante en el torneo, después de todo, será su última broma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _pues el viaje a la isla ha comenzado, aunque las chicas van a tener doble problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _gracias, pero el momento de relajación termino y ahora comienza el viaje al lugar donde todo se decidirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ese es otro asunto un poco más delicado, no puede ir divulgando eso y menos en el DPGC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y ahora el viaje a la isla ha comenzado, las chicas deben estar listas para los retos que están por enfrentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _veremos que tal resulta todo, ya que se trata de combatir en el torneo donde la vida es el premio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Chrono Jet Doragon:** _y finalmente hemos entrado al inicio del Combate Mortal, el viaje ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _no lo creas, realmente no parecía un pajarito y vaya que es difícil ponerla contenta, especialmente después de ese incidente la última vez que jugaron ese juego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _en ese tiempo decayó mucho, no puedes culparla, mataron a sus padres y la violaron, sino fuera por Batman habría terminado peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _una muy buena y adecuada comparación, en fin, el día finalmente llego y el viaje comienza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y vaya que tiene grandes planes para ellos, después de todo, no está contento con lo que ocurrió en su primer encuentro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ciertamente cualquier padre se sentiría preocupado ante la idea de no volver a ver a su hija viva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _sin importar quien sea, el Guasón siempre será el peor de lo peor, realmente es un tipo con el que solo Batman puede lidiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _de hecho tuve que hacer algunos cambios, ya que hubo personajes que me gustaron y que cambie para los participantes del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y ahora ha comenzado el viaje hacia la isla donde se llevara a cabo el torneo, aunque las chicas llevan un trío de polizontes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _principalmente quiere vengarse por el hecho de que interfirieron en su primer ataque, pero hay otras razones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _nunca me he conmovido con una serie, si me da tristeza pero no lloro, pero si hay una película que no puedo verla sin llorar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _mientras tanto, el Combate Mortal finalmente va a dar comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _el viaje ha comenzado, aunque las chicas tienen pasajeros inesperados, pero eso no debe distraerlas de su misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _el día finalmente ha llegado y ahora la familia se dirige al lugar donde comenzara el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _a este paso creo que yo comenzare mi fic del Torneo de Poder antes de que comience en la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y vaya que les tiene un oponente sumamente interesante a todos ellos, uno que posee un gran poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _no realmente, él ya tenía planeado eso desde hacía tiempo, después de todo, no ha olvidado que ellos interfirieron en su primer ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _ahora estamos por comenzar el Combate Mortal, falta muy poco para llegar al lugar donde se decidirá el destino de los 12 Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _me pregunto si será cierto eso de que mezclaran el final de DB Z con el de DB Súper, de ser así, me gustaría ver la cara de Mai al ver a ese tipo coqueteándole a Trunks. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _cierto y lamento mucho eso de mi parte, realmente a veces me cuesta que todos aparezcan, en fin, por ahora el Combate Mortal está por comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _de hecho, Drago ya tenía pensado que ellos también estuvieran, después de todo, no ha olvidado lo que ocurrió cuando ataco la primera vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _pues ya lo viste, el viaje final ha comenzado y las Hijas de la Noche participaran en el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _también lo creo y más por el hecho de que incluso muchas series actuales están dando ese tipo de finales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _el día ha llegado y ahora las Hijas de la Noche se dirigen hacia el lugar donde comenzara el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _ambas series tienen la facilidad de emocionarte y de molestarte con lo lenta que va la trama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _la verdad…nunca espere tanto, realmente estoy sorprendido por cuantos comentarios lleva la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _que en serio parece que escribir es mi vocación…realmente no espere que llegara tan lejos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pues ya lo viste, iniciaron su viaje con algunos polizones inesperados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no te preocupes, solo se me hizo raro y pues como señale antes, aún no he descartado a Diamante Blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Batman sí que hizo lo que muchos héroes no hacen, entreno sumamente duro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _de todos modos siempre ha sido así, recuerdo mucho el doblaje de DB al latino, había diálogos que no tenían mucho sentido, especialmente con la reacción de los personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _eso espero, un solo Guasón ya es malo, pero que haya tres es realmente terrible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _eso veo, en fin, están a punto de llegar a la isla donde se llevara a cabo el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _una de las mejores peleas que vi en la serie y quizás la mejor en la saga de Cell, ya que estuvo muy pareja y cualquier pudo ganar, fue como la de Goku vs Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pero no hay que olvidar que es en Japón y allá no son tan estrictos con la censura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, el viaje finalmente ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ya verás el tipo de combates que habrá en este torneo, especialmente porque las chicas trataran de evitar matar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ahora mismo se avecina el gran Combate Mortal, donde lo importante no es ganar, sino sobrevivir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _a estas alturas va a estar complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _por suerte son Dioses y pudieron solucionar ese predicamento sin muchas dificultades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _el concepto es el mismo, así que no comprendo el problema, pero bueno, finalmente ha llegado el día del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pronto comenzara el Combate Mortal y vaya que tendrá muchas sorpresas impactantes para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ciertamente sería bueno que fueran pareja, especialmente si recordamos que en Japón no son tan estrictos con la censura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _finalmente el viaje final ha comenzado, aunque las chicas llevan a un trío de polizones con ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, Zultanita, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Chrono Jet Doragon, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, AndrosValgreen4, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Bowser300000, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Sombra 02, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Joestar, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Doppio The Diavo, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Kira The Killer, Dio The World, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Hell Drago, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Wham Pillar One, Ocnarf, Espadachín de la Luz, Seiryu.001, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	82. Isla de Muerte

" _ **Finalmente el día más aterrador de todos ha llegado, el Combate Mortal está a punto de comenzar y ahora las Hijas de la Noche se dirigen hacia la isla donde se llevara a cabo este conflicto que decidirá el destino de todos los Universos, llevando con ellos a un trío de polisones inesperados, los cuales se tratan de Kenneth, Odd y Spike, quienes descubrieron las identidades de las chicas por accidente y ahora también se dirigen hacia aquella isla tan peligrosa, por otro lado, en Damocles algo terrible está sucediendo…Raven, fue poseída por el maligno espíritu de la Bestia del Mal, quien cubrió a toda la prisión con sus tinieblas infernales ¿Qué es lo que pretenderá el ser más malvado de los 12 Universos con todos ellos? ¿Qué es lo que sucederá en el Combate Mortal?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 82**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 82 Isla de Muerte**

 **Triángulo de las Bermudas**

Abzu observaba como el barco en el que iban sus enemigas predestinadas, así como también su gran maestro entre otros guerreros que iban a hacer del Combate Mortal un gran espectáculo, fue cuando Amazu hizo acto de aparición, la Maestra del Destello hizo una reverencia respetuosa ante Abzu.

-Abzu, te informo que el resto de los barcos ya casi llegan a la isla, incluyendo los que vienen del Universo 3 y 7-informo Amazu acomodándose las gafas.

-Bien-Abzu hizo un movimiento con su mano y pronto la imagen mostro a todos los habitantes de la Tierra-míralos, ajenos a todo lo que está a punto de suceder, realmente es lamentable que la humanidad se haya distanciado tanto y hayan aprendido a depender de otros seres para protegerse, esa será su perdición-.

-Pero eso tomara mucho tiempo-dijo Leviatán haciendo acto de aparición-¿Por qué no los eliminamos con un solo golpe y terminamos con todo esto?-.

-Apoyo esa noción-dijo Anubrix-todo esto de ejecutar este ridículo torneo me parece una pérdida de tiempo, cuando es bien sabido que podemos acabar con todos ellos de un golpe-.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ambos-intervino Umbra apareciendo al atravesar una pared-ya estamos muy cerca de lograr nuestra meta, el portal se abrirá y el amo podrá finalmente renacer-.

-Olvidas un detalle sumamente importante-dijo Zaleska, quien estaba colgada de cabeza en el techo-el amo quiere que se ejecute el Combate Mortal, después de todo, esta es una oportunidad para alimentarse como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo-.

-Y solo un completo idiota iría en contra de sus deseos-dijo Eiki siendo la última en hacer acto de aparición-supongo que tendremos que mantener vigilados a Black y a Zamasu-.

-No será necesario-dijo Abzu levitando y al poco tiempo, sus compañeros comenzaron a rodearlo-ellos cumplirán con su parte en el momento apropiado, después de todo, son bastante ignorantes y no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor ¡Todo este tiempo de aburrimiento finalmente terminara!-anuncio Abzu alzando los brazos, mientras sus compañeros los rodeaban-¡El momento de que el Combate Mortal comience ha llegado!-sentencio con voz firme.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, el barco donde iban las chicas continuaba su viaje hacia la isla donde se llevaría a cabo el Combate Mortal, cuando un potente grito se escuchó desde la proa del barco, mismo que hizo que incluso los peces que más sumergidos estaban salieran nadando espantados.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer una tontería como esta Spike?-cuestiono Twilight mirando molesta a su hermano menor-¡No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de que me seguiste y para colmo trajiste a Kenneth y a Odd contigo!-.

-Lo siento… ¿Cómo iba a saber que mi hermana era una de las Hijas de la Noche?-pregunto Spike-últimamente no me cuentas nada…de hecho…ninguna lo hace…siento que…que ya no les importo-.

Twilight se quedó en silencio al escuchar eso, por un lado le dio pena que su hermano se sintiera así, pero por el otro lado-¡Lamento que te sientas así Spike, pero esto era algo que no podía decirte, hice ese juramento cuando acepte ser parte del equipo!-.

-Dirás cuando aceptaste ser la líder-intervino Pinkie Pie, ganándose una mirada algo molesta de parte de Twilight.

-¿Eres la líder?-exclamo Spike sumamente sorprendido-vaya, realmente has seguido los pasos de Shining-.

-¡No intentes usar a nuestro hermano para salir de esta!-advirtió Twilight y Spike asintió frenéticamente.

Twilight realmente estaba molesta, no solo tendrían que pelear contra quien sabe que tipos de guerreros o demonios malignos, sin mencionar que ella tendría que enfrentarse al mismo Abzu, el más temible de todos los guerreros de las tinieblas, sino que ahora tendría que preocuparse también por su hermano menor y sus dos amigos, por suerte, Sunset la tomo de la mano para calmarla.

La peli violeta le sonrió a su chica para luego mirar a su hermano un poco más calmada-Muy bien, creo que podemos hacer algo, le preguntare a Lord Raiden si podemos volver a Gótica y dejarlos en la ciudad…-.

-Me temo que eso es imposible-intervino Raiden apareciendo junto con Batman-ya hemos iniciado el viaje, así que ya no hay modo de regresar, a menos que ganen el Combate Mortal-.

Aquella declaración del dios volvió a poner de malas a Twilight-Genial, simplemente genial-.

-Tendremos que asegurarnos de que estos 3 no se metan en problemas-indico Batman con seriedad.

-Buena suerte con eso-dijo Kenneth-por lo general los problemas siempre nos encuentran a nosotros, especialmente cuando se trata de Odd-señalo Kenneth, provocando una sonrisa en su amigo, misma que desapareció al ver la mirada seria de Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche y Raiden se dirigieron hacia la proa del barco para poder ver hacia el horizonte, esperando ver el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el Combate Mortal dentro de muy poco, dejando a las chicas con el trío de amigos, Kenneth se mostraba bastante incomodo, ya que sabía que se habían metido en un buen lío, Spike aun trataba de disculparse con su hermana, mientras que Odd…

-Yo no sé porque se estresan, como yo lo veo estamos haciendo un viaje en un barco con las 7 chicas más lindas de todo Canterlot, ese es un sueño hecho realidad-aseguro sonriendo como un total idiota.

Kenneth se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, él era más observador que su amigo y sabía que había algo entre Twilight y Sunset, así como también entre Applejack y Rainbow, aunque eso era lo de menos, él siempre fue muy bueno con los malos presentimientos y esta vez estaba seguro de que iban al peor lugar del mundo.

-Oigan…tal vez no sea bueno que pregunto, pero ¿podrían decirme a donde nos dirigimos exactamente y a que se refiere ese señor con aspecto divino con "Combate Mortal"?-pregunto esperando que las chicas le dieran alguna respuestas.

El grupo de amigas se vio entre sí sin saber que decir, Sunset miro a su novia, la cual seguía regañando a Spike por la enorme estupidez que acababa de cometer, la peli fuego sabía que su chica solo estaba preocupada por su hermana y sus dos amigos, no podía culparla, ella estaría igual en su lugar, después de todo, no fue fácil para ella tener que separarse de nuevo de su madre una vez que Batman le conto sobre el Combate Mortal.

Las demás veían como su líder estaba ocupada regañando al pequeño Spike y como la peli fuego se encontraba ocupada observando todo, así que se vieron entre sí, para luego asentir al mismo tiempo, antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera decir algo Pinkie Pie se adelantó.

-¡Vamos a una isla donde pelearemos en un torneo llamado "Combate Mortal" contra seres oscuros que incluyen demonios, monstruos, muertos, fantasmas, serpientes gigantes, locos hambrientos de poder y el peor de todos, la Gran Bestia del Mal, para impedir que sus malignos planes para destruir a todos los universos se completen!-narro Pinkie Pie sonriéndoles y dejando a Kenneth petrificado, a Odd confundido y a Spike aun siendo regañado por su hermana.

-¡Pinkie Pie!-regañaron todas las demás.

-¿Qué? ¿No nos pusimos de acuerdo para decirles todo?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida y provocando que las demás negaran con la cabeza.

Kenneth solo suspiro con frustración-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-pregunto de manera sarcástica.

Raiden golpeo el suelo con su vara y Batman se dirigió hacia las chicas-Estamos a punto de llegar-informo.

Al escuchar el llamado de Batman, las Hijas de la Noche se dirigieron hacia la proa del barco, seguidas por Kenneth, Odd y Spike, a lo lejos se podía ver una enorme isla, en cuyo centro se alzaba un imponente templo que estaba rodeado de torres, pero lo que también los dejo impactados y aterrados fue el hecho de que al frente se encontraba una enorme flota de barcos con el estandarte de la Bestia, para las chicas era claro lo que significaba, una señal de lo que se avecinaba, lo que las puso sumamente tensas y nerviosas.

El barco en el que viajaban poco a poco se acercó hasta aquella flotilla de naves llenas de seres malignos, los cuales hicieron a un lado sus naves una vez que vieron en la proa a Raiden, el máximo representante del Combate Mortal, pero ni cuando dejaron toda esa flota de barcos atrás pudieron respirar tranquilas.

-¿Qué putas fue todo eso?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Una pequeña demostración de la arma del General Bareloc-informo Batman-no olviden que él piensa como estratega militar, no es de extrañar que tenga todo tipo de máquinas a su servicio-.

-Supongo que nos dejaron pasar para que podamos luchar en el Combate Mortal-dedujo Applejack.

-Ciertamente, pero también lo hicieron por otro motivo-señalo Raiden, captando la atención de las chicas.

-¿Qué otro motivo tenían para dejarnos pasar?-pregunto Twilight.

-Que están esperando el regreso de su amo-respondió Raiden, dejando a las chicas paralizadas ante esa respuesta tan aterradora.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio Deboness**

Deboness se encontraba sentada sobre su tronco favorito, cuando Xiang hizo acto de aparición-Lady Deboness, parece ser que las Hijas de la Noche y Batman están a punto de llegar a la isla-informo.

-Ya veo ¿Qué hay de los guerreros de Bills y Mosco?-pregunto Deboness mirando a su ángel.

-Al parecer también están a punto de llegar, de hecho, todos los barcos con los aliados de Batman están por llegar a la isla-informo Xiang viendo a través de su orbe.

-Ya veo, no sé qué es lo que planea la Bestia exactamente con esto, pero hoy es el día en que se decidirá si él vuelve al mundo de los mortales o no, el destino de los 12 Universos está en sus manos valientes guerreras-dijo Deboness cruzada de brazos.

Xiang observo a la Diosa de la Destrucción, sabiendo que todo eso ejercía cierto aire nostálgico en ella, después de todo, las chicas no lo sabían, pero la isla a la que se dirigían era el lugar donde Yubel/Deboness derroto a Shao Khan y donde Corban logro vencer a Goro hace muchos años.

Fue cuando Xiang noto algo inusual en la Tierra del Universo 1-Lady Deboness, parece que el Combate Mortal no es el único evento que está sucediendo en la Tierra en estos momentos-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Deboness volteando a ver a Xiang.

-Al parecer, los prisioneros de la prisión de Damocles, misma donde se encontraban todos los miembros del Régimen desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, pero hay residuos de energía maligna que aun rondan por el lugar-informo Xiang.

-¿Qué?-Deboness se quedó asombrada al escuchar eso y se quedó pensando en que podría estar sucediendo, tenía sus temores y por lo general siempre se hacían realidad-¡Habrá que estar preparadas para todo, temo que la llegada de Drago es inminente, sin importar el resultado del torneo!-expreso sumamente aterrada.

-Yo creo lo mismo-reconoció Xiang.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Triangulo de las Bermudas**

El barco finalmente arribo al lugar, ubicándose al lado de un muelle en la playa, una vez que el tablón fue puesto, Raiden bajo primero, siendo seguido por Batman, sus hijas y el trío de amigos que llego a ese lugar por pura mala suerte, la isla no se veía diferente a cualquier otro lugar, sol, arena, una selva imponente, salvo por el imponente templo, que se veía mucho más grande de frente y por el aire a muerte que se respiraba.

-Muy bien, las guiare hasta el templo, es muy importante que permanezcan detrás de mí, no se separen en ningún momento ¿les quedo claro?-pregunto Raiden y el grupo asintió.

-Odd ¿Qué fue lo que nos acaban de decir?-pregunto Kenneth mirando a su amigo de manera seria.

-Que lo siguiéramos y no nos fuéramos a turistear-respondió Odd.

-Muy bien, andando-indico Raiden y el grupo comenzó la caminata por el templo.

Batman y sus hijas seguían a Raiden muy de cerca, al igual que los chicos, Spike aun trataba de disculparse con su hermana y ahora con Rarity, ya que ella también estaba molesta por la imprudencia que acaba de cometer, Fluttershy no pudo evitar sentir que las estaban observando y comenzó a temblar.

-¿Está todo bien Fluttershy?-pregunto Rarity mirando a su amiga con preocupación.

-No lo sé…siento que nos están observando…-.

-Sigan caminando y no se detengan hasta que yo lo indique-señalo Raiden y el grupo asintió.

Fue cuando un sonido capto la atención de todos, mismo que venía de entre los árboles, una figura apareció caminando lentamente y lanzando lo que parecía ser un gemido, tenía la forma de un ser humano, pero cuando quedo frente a todos, las chicas quedaron algo asustadas y los chicos alarmados.

Pues efectivamente era una persona, solo que esta era pálida, demasiado pálida, casi como si estuviera muerto, su cuerpo estaba muy podrido, su ropa hecha jirones y le faltaba la parte baja de su mandíbula, como si se la hubieran cortado, aquel tenebroso ser se acercó a las chicas peligrosamente, pero Raiden golpeo el suelo con su vara.

-¡Estas personas vienen al Combate Mortal, así que aléjense de ellas a menos que quieran que los reporte con sus amos!-advirtió Raiden.

-Momento ¿aléjense?-exclamo Sunset al notar el tono plural de Raiden.

Fue cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados por varias criaturas como la que tenían al frente, algunos aún tenían toda su piel y extremidades, otros carecían de brazos, piernas e incluso a algunos les sobresalían los órganos del estómago, como si les hubieran cortado toda esa parte, hecho que casi hizo vomitar a más de un testigo.

De pronto, algo llamo la atención de Sunset, entre el grupo de aquellas extrañas criaturas había una que no le era tan desconocida y no porque la conociera, sino porque la había visto en la televisión o en los diarios, pero esa persona no podía ser… ¿o sí? Si era cierto ¿Cómo rayos había llegado a ese lugar y se convirtió en una de esas…cosas?

Batman le coloco una mano en el hombro, captando la atención de la chica, que se dio cuenta que Batman también miraba a la persona, dirigiendo su vista principalmente a su vientre, el Caballero de la Noche solo entrecerró los ojos y miro a su hija adoptiva.

-No puedes ayudarla, hay que seguir-indico Batman y Sunset asintió.

El grupo siguió caminando y aunque aquellas criaturas no las atacaban, no dejaban de observarlas fijamente, sus ojos sin vida claramente les decían que era mejor que siguieran al Dios de la Tormenta o se abstuvieran a las consecuencias de alejarse de él, Rainbow miraba a las criaturas y más de una estuvo a punto de hacerla vomitar.

-¿Qué clase de cosas…horribles…asquerosas…nauseabundas…repulsivas…y todo lo que pueda ser asqueroso…son ellos?-pregunto mirando a Raiden.

-Son Muertos Viviente o como ustedes los conocen; Zombis-respondió Raiden-el Combate Mortal se efectúa en una isla que se encuentra en el centro del Triángulo de las Bermudas-.

-¡Espere! ¿El Triángulo de las Bermudas?-exclamo Twilight conociendo perfectamente la historia de ese siniestro sitio.

-Efectivamente, los humanos tienen muchas historias de este sitio y la mayoría son ciertas, para empezar, el Triángulo de las Bermudas se encuentra ubicado en uno de los lugares más malditos de la Tierra, pues fue aquí donde la Bestia del Mal fue derrotado hace miles de años-explico Raiden.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamaron todas ante semejante revelación.

-Eso explica por qué este lugar fue el escogido para llevar a cabo el Combate Mortal-observo Batman mirando a los Zombis con seriedad.

-¿Y qué hay de todas las leyendas que se escuchan sobre este sitio?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Raiden fijamente.

-Todas esas leyendas no son del todo mentiras-revelo Raiden-todos esos Zombis son almas de las personas que tuvieron la desgracia de quedar atrapados en este punto exacto de la Tierra, sus almas fueron consumidas por la oscuridad y maldad de esta zona, pero aunque sus almas se perdieron, aun podían vivir todos los años que les quedaban, pero no morir del modo que conocen, cuando mueren, sus cuerpos se van pudriendo poco a poco, convirtiéndose en lo que ustedes llaman Muertos en Vida o Zombis-.

-Es horrible-dijo Twilight al ver que había personas con ropas de distintas épocas, quien sabe cuántas personas tuvieron la desgracia de quedar atrapadas en ese lugar.

Por su parte, Sunset no podía olvidar al Zombi que vio hace unos instante, ese Zombi era la causa de que el Hombre de Acero hubiera perdido la razón, no entendía que pasaba en esa isla y una cosa era segura, definitivamente no quería tener que decirle nada a Superman, por mucho que lo detestara, jamás lo haría sufrir de ese modo.

-Hemos llegado-informo Raiden.

Efectivamente, ahora se encontraban en la entrada al imponente templo, el cual se veía más grande de cerca, definitivamente Drago no escatimaba cuando se trataba de un evento que fuera suyo, el lugar estaba rodeado con algunas esculturas de dragones, incluyendo el del dios de los dragones, el legendario dragón que emergía de las Súper Dragón Balls.

Raiden dio un paso al frente y quedo ante la puerta, misma que se abrió ante la presencia del Dios del Rayo, una vez que la puerta se abrió, el Dios les indicio a sus acompañantes que lo siguieran de nuevo, ahora Twilight realmente estaba muy frustrada por el hecho de saber que también su hermano y sus amigos estaban en ese lugar de muerte.

Tras caminar por unos pasillos oscuros, finalmente llegaron hasta un salón, donde fueron recibidos por un par de doncellas, las cuales tenían sus rostros cubiertos por un velo negro, así como también unas extrañas marcas en el cuello.

-Bienvenidas, los Maestros Oscuros los estaban esperando, ya que solo faltaban ustedes para que la ceremonia pudiera dar comienzo-informaron las doncellas con una leve sonrisa, mostrando cada una un par de filosos colmillos, demostrando ser vampiresas.

-¿Hay más de un invitado?-pregunto Raiden mirando a las vampiresas con seriedad.

-Por supuesto Lord Raiden, por favor acompáñenos y verán al resto de los concursantes-informo la vampiresa.

Cuando se adentraron por completo al salón se llevaron una gran sorpresa, al ver que en su interior también se encontraban muchos de sus amigos, de hecho, todos sus amigos y miembros de la Liga de la Justicia se encontraban presentes, incluyendo Daisy y el mismo Corban, así como varios más de sus aliados, incluso Razer, Aya, Eirian, Soujiro, Aura, Isis, Aled, Dante, Soujiro, Polar Nova, Helena, Ace, incluso Death Racer estaba ahí, lo que provoco que Rainbow endureciera su expresión, pero también estaban las Crystal Gems, incluyendo Lapis, Peridot, Steven y Connie, entre otros.

-Parece una reunión de súper héroes-observo Pinkie Pie.

-O tal vez…nos quieren a todos en un solo lugar para poder destruirnos-sugirió Sunset entrecerrando los ojos de manera sospechosa.

Batman volteo a ver a Sunset y sonrió orgulloso, definitivamente la peli fuego estaba demostrando ser una digna sucesora, fue cuando las vampiresas los guiaron a todos hasta una mesa que se encontraba en el centro del salón, Odd trato de coquetear con ellas, pero los colmillos de las chicas lo aterraron, fue cuando Rarity vio algo más impactante.

-¡Chicas miren!-exclamo señalando hacia una mesa y el grupo siguió la dirección que indicaba su amiga.

La sorpresa fue mayor al ver que también se encontraban Korra, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo y Trunks, todos en una mesa, Goku quiso saludarlas, pero Piccolo le indico que no era el momento para hacerlo, ya que al parecer todo el evento estaba a punto de comenzar.

Las antorchas se encendieron y uno por uno, los Maestros Oscuros hicieron acto de aparición, siendo presentados por las vampiresas-¡Con gran honor presentamos a los anfitriones del Combate Mortal, comenzando con el Maestro de los Mares, representante del Pecado de la Gula, Leviatán!-.

Leviatán hizo acto de aparición, emergiendo desde las sombras, la imponente serpiente lanzo un atronador rugido que estremeció todo el lugar, mientras veía a todos los presentes como si fueran un suculento manjar.

-¡Ahora presentamos a la Maestra de los Elementos, representante del Pecado de la Ira; Eiki!-anunciaron las vampiresas.

Eiki hizo acto de aparición lanzando llamas, agua, tierra, viento y relámpagos que iluminaron todo el lugar, Korra solo miraba a aquella chica con los ojos achicados, mientras murmuraba que era una pequeña presumida.

-¡Seguimos con la Maestra de los Fantasmas, representante del Pecado de la Envidia; Umbra!-.

Umbra apareció justo entre una mesa donde había una gran cantidad de comida, tomando por sorpresa a los que se encontraban sentados en el lugar y provocando que se asustaran un poco por la repentina aparición de la fantasma, quien sonrió complacida.

-¡Ahora presentamos al Maestro de la Magia, representante del Pecado de la Pereza, Anubrix!-.

El diabólico Anubrix se materializo ante todos, teniendo la forma de un escorpión, cuya cola era la cabeza de una cobra, antes de transformarse y adquirir su verdadera apariencia, riéndose de manera maniática y bastante tenebrosa, mirando a todos como si fueran ganado a punto de ser sacrificado.

-¡Continuamos con la Maestra de la Noche, representante del Pecado de la Lujuria, Zaleska!-.

Varios murciélagos salieron de la nada y comenzaron a volar alrededor de los invitados, antes de tomar la forma de la vampiresa, cuyos colmillos brillaron, al tiempo que hacia una pose muy sexy, muchos de los hombres presentes se quedaron mudos ante la belleza de aquella mujer, quien solo les guiño de manera coqueta, incluso hubo unos gritos que venía de la mesa donde se encontraban Goku y los demás.

-¡Ahora presentamos a la Maestra del Destello, representante del Pecado de la Avaricia; Amazu!-.

Amazu solo apareció caminando con total naturalidad, al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas y hacia una reverencia respetuosa a sus invitados, Applejack tuvo que admitir que aunque esa mujer pudiera ser su enemiga predestinada realmente era muy educada, algo que los otros no parecían tener mucho que digamos.

Cada una de las chicas había endurecido su mirada al ver aparecer a sus respectivos enemigos, los cuales solo sonreían de forma divertida al ver a las chicas, pronto comenzaría la verdadera diversión, eso era algo seguro, pero…

-¡Finalmente!-continuaron las vampiresas y Twilight se tensó mucho-¡Presentamos al Maestro de las Sombras, representante del Pecado del Orgullo, Abzu!-.

Todos los soldados presentes se arrodillaron de manera respetuosa, mientras Abzu hacia acto de aparición, incluso los Maestros Oscuros, quienes se colocaron 3 a cada lado reverenciaron al Caballero de las Tinieblas, aunque Anubrix lo hizo a regañites, Goku puso una expresión seria al ver a ese guerrero, al igual que Vegeta, incluso los héroes que nunca lo habían visto supieron de inmediato que se trataba de alguien sumamente temible.

Abzu camino con paso firme, seguido por las miradas de todos los presentes, el Caballero de las Tinieblas miro de reojo a todos los presentes y su mirada se detuvo en Twilight, ambos se sostuvieron la vista por unos segundos, para que finalmente el Caballero se dirigiera a un escenario desde donde veía a todos.

-¡Bienvenidos a la Isla de la Muerte, pero más importante aún, bienvenidos al Combate Mortal!-anuncio Abzu con voz imponente.

Fue cuando todos los soldados lanzaron gritos de júbilo, finalmente había llegado el momento, el torneo donde lo importante no era ganar sino sobrevivir había comenzado.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente el día más aterrador de todos ha llegado, el Combate Mortal ha comenzado…Batman…sálvanos…Hijas de la Noche…sálvennos"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE YA NO SE RECIBEN MAS OC PARA LEYENDAS DEL MILENIO, LO SIENTO, PERO EL TIEMPO TERMINO**

 **PASANDO A OTRA COSA, DESDE QUE VI LAS BIOGRAFIAS DE LOS 12 DIOSES, KAIOSHIN Y ANGELES HE QUERIDO MOSTRARLES LAS QUE SERIAN PARA LYRA, DEBONESS Y XIANG, MISMAS QUE ESPERO LES AGRADEN, YA QUE ASI ENTENDERAN UN POCO MAS COMO TRABAJAN ELLAS 3**

 **Lyra es la Kaioshin del Universo 1, hija de Anato y hermana de Zamasu, como su hermano, ella tiene un alto sentido de la justicia, pero no tiene esa idea tonta de que la justicia sea destruir el mal, sino que es encontrar el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, es muy generosa y amante de la vida, pero no duda en intervenir en batalla de ser necesario, los otros Kaioshin (con excepción de Rou), la ven como una líder nata, aunque ella los respeta a todos, siente aberración hacia Rou y Gowazu, a este último por haber sido tan ciego al escoger a su hermano como aprendiz, a quien considera la mayor vergüenza de su familia y de los Kaioshin, admira mucho a la Liga de la Justicia actual y a los Linternas Verdes.**

 **Deboness/Yubel es la Diosa de la Destrucción del Universo 1, la gran campeona del Combate Mortal donde derroto a Shao Khan, como Lyra, ella también posee un sentido de la justicia muy grande y también busca el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, ama la vida profundamente y es raro que ella destruya algún planeta, pero eso no significa que no lo haga, ya que ella siempre busca mejorar como diosa y mejorar a su universo, desde sus comienzos ha sido aprendiz de Arak, Dios Destructor del Universo 5, a quien aún pide consejos cuando es necesario y respeta enormemente, siempre busca aprender nuevas formas para mejorar, incluso busca aprender de Batman, a quien en más de una ocasión le ha pedido que sea su sucesor, está enamorada de Jerez, la Diosa del Universo 2 y de hecho sostienen una relación amorosa, en ocasiones le dice que debe intentar mejorar el nivel de su universo; se lleva bien con la mayoría de los Dioses, excepto con Quitela, Liqueur y Ramosh, a quienes considera una rata tramposa, un tipejo sin piedad y un machista idiota, tiene una relación amistad-rivalidad con Gen, ya que aunque se llevan muy bien, compiten mucho cuando se trata de ver cuál de sus Universos es el mejor, por lo general y como algo que aprendió de Arak siempre analiza los planetas en su Universo y/o dimensiones, estudiando los pro y contras de destruirlos, generalmente son planetas que son incapaces de producir vida los que destruye.**

 **Xiang es el Ángel al servicio de Deboness, quien la trata más como una amiga, por lo general aconseja a Deboness cuando se trata de destruir un planeta, ayudándole a ver los pros y contras de la civilización de vive en ese mundo, aunque es más común que Deboness destruya planetas sin vida, ya sea porque es inhabitado o porque simplemente la vida no puede nacer en dicho mundo.**

 **¿Qué les parecen?**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _aunque Kara no quiere nada que tenga que ver con volver a usar el traje de Súper Chica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _como explico Raiden, ocurre solo en un momento en que uno o varios combatientes quieran intervenir en una batalla en específico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _el día finalmente ha llegado, ahora las chicas deben prepararse para sus batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _por el momento así es, pero ya en el siguiente capítulo se anunciaran a los primeros combatientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _para Kara no es fácil poder cambiar todo lo que paso o superarlo, después de todo, se trataba de su primo, quien le enseño el camino de un héroe y al final termino convirtiéndose en un cruel dictador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _ya llegaron a la isla donde se llevara a cabo el Combate Mortal, deben estar más que listas para lo que se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _aunque esta vez fue porque Spike los convenció de ir a ese lugar y Kara no puede perdonar todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _han llegado a la isla y ahora muy pronto comenzaran los combates decisivos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _definitivamente es algo que nunca espere, realmente creí que solo llegaría a 3000 comentarios máximo y solo hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _aunque como viste, Kara no quiere nada que tenga que ver con su primo o con todo lo que le enseño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _aunque Kara ya apareció, esta tan dolida que no quiere saber nada de esos días en que admiro a su primo y creyó en todo lo que decía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y finalmente han llegado al lugar donde todo se decidirá finalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ok…habría sido bueno que comentaras del capítulo también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ok, por ahora estamos a punto de comenzar con el gran torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _el Combate Mortal está a punto de comenzar y para colmo, las chicas tienen otra preocupación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y las chicas tampoco, de eso puedes estar seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no creo que él aparezca, a estas alturas ya sería imposible que él hiciera acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _se trata de Abzu, el guerrero que fue capaz de vencer a un Dios Destructor en una batalla frente a frente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _siendo prima de Superman es necesario que ella describa como se siente ante el hecho de que su primo se haya convertido en el peor enemigo de todo el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _aunque si es Goku si lo hace no sé si llamarlo una crueldad o una idiotez que le diga a uno de sus más antiguos amigos que prefirieron a Freezer antes que a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues como ya no pueden volver, se tendrán que quedar en la isla hasta que todo termine. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no realmente, aunque ahora tendrán otra cosa de que preocuparse en esos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _pues ya lo viste, los señores Kent murieron de tristeza, mientras que Kara ahora es odiada por todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues a Spike es a quien le toco más castigo, después de todo, es el hermano de la líder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _especialmente si esos amigos son este trío que se especializa en encontrar problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _aunque ella aún está afectada por lo que ocurrió, realmente se siente culpable por todo lo que su primo hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _no es que tenga algo contra Yamcha, pero como bien dices, sería divertido verle su cara cuando descubra que nunca lo consideraron y prefirieron a Freezer antes que a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _aunque ella no quiere saber nada de luchar contra el crimen o la maldad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _pero al menos deberán tratar de descansar esa noche, porque al día siguiente comenzaran sus batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _pues finalmente llegaron a la isla donde todo comenzara, aunque definitivamente no esperaban compañía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _y así como la emoción crece también lo hace la tensión, presión y preocupación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _creo que lo que ocurrió durante la visita de Zantanna difiere mucho eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _yo lo dudo francamente, prefiero que todo sea como lo que estamos esperando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _nadie los considera una amenaza, Lyra solo siente que es su responsabilidad porque es su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _la llegada a la isla ha concluido, ahora solo falta que den comienzo los Combates Mortales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _por ese motivo Zantanna trato de que Kara se les uniera de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _han llegado al lugar donde todo se decidiera, un sitio infestado por muerte y sufrimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _solo que ahora se puso en peligro a él y a sus dos amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ciertamente y es por eso que Kara ya no quiere nada que tenga que ver con todo eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _no es de extrañar que Kara se sienta ahora tan despreciada y dolida con todo lo que paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _finalmente han llegado a la isla donde todo se decidirá, pronto comenzaran los primeros combates del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ya en el siguiente capítulo comenzara el primer combate, así que estate atento a quienes participaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _nunca, creí que iba a llegar solo a 3000 comentarios, pero una vez que el fic terminara, nunca creí tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _llegaron a la isla, ahora solo falta que dé comienzo el torneo más peligroso de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _finalmente han llegado al lugar indicado y el torneo está por comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _han llegado a la isla y muy pronto comenzaran los primeros combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _Kara apareció, pero como viste, no quiere ayudar en nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _lástima que ella este cegada por todo lo que ocurrió, el dolor y el odio que siente hacia su primo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente, pero ella se siente sumamente decepcionada y traicionada por todo lo que ocurrió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _de hecho siempre lo fue, nunca logro nada realmente en la serie, pues ni siquiera podía pasar de las primeras rondas de los torneos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Katy Ca Tony, Luna Creed, Zultanita, Ángel María NF, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Josuke Joestar, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Iron Mario, Xanatrix742, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Joestar, Dio The World, Zeppeli, Polnareff Silver, Wham Pillar One, Valentín D4C, B. Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Doppio The Diavo, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Gappy Joestar, Ocnarf, Amo del Vacío, Espadachín de la Luz, AndrosValgreen4, The Shadow Void, Ryo Red, El Monitor, Odín, Hamon, Raft, FreedomGundam96, Hell Drago, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Súper Rock Ninja.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	83. Comienzan los combates

" _ **Finalmente, el día más aterrador de todos ha llegado, el momento de que el Combate Mortal de comienzo ha llegado, guiados por Raiden, Batman y las Hijas de la Noche, llegaron a la isla donde se llevaría a cabo este espeluznante evento, descubriendo que todo el lugar era un valle de muerte en vida, del mismo modo, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que muchos de los héroes que han conocido a lo largo de su travesía, incluyendo a los 5 Guerreros Z y al Avatar Korra, también se encontraban en la isla para el Combate Mortal ¿Qué tipo de combates les esperan a las chicas? ¿Qué terribles sorpresas ocultara este evento al que hasta los Dioses temen? El día de la Bestia se acerca cada vez más y más"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **oUCXVGsm5i8**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 83**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 83 Comienzan los Combates**

 **Palacio Deboness**

La Diosa de la Destrucción estaba intentando poder ver lo que pasaba en aquella isla de muerte y sufrimiento, el mismo lugar donde ella había peleado hace siglos contra Shao Khan para evitar que se convirtiera en el nuevo Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 1.

-¿No puedes hacer algo para aclarar la imagen Xiang?-pregunto Deboness.

-Me temo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer-dijo Xiang-ya que la energía maligna que se encuentra en esa isla es demasiado hasta para los ángeles-.

-Supongo que eso significa que no podremos ver que es lo que ocurre en ese torneo tan peligroso-gruño Lyra molesta.

Deboness guardo silencio y se quedó pensando, como Diosa debía seguir las reglas impuestas por la jerarquía divina y eso la hacía sentir frustrada, especialmente cuando tenía tantos deseos de ayudar a Batman y las chicas.

-Supongo que solo nos queda confiar en que las chicas logren la victoria-dijo Xiang con seriedad.

Deboness y Lyra suspiraron resignadas, antes de que Deboness alzara la vista-Buena suerte valientes guerreras-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Una vez que Abzu apareció y anuncio la bienvenida para el Combate Mortal, un total y absoluto silencio cubrió todo el lugar, el Caballero de las Tinieblas se mantuvo en silencio un momento y Twilight pudo deducir que estaba estudiando a todos los guerreros presentes en ese lugar, pero el poderoso Abzu solo tenía ojos para ella y eso era algo que la peli violeta sabia a la perfección.

Abzu alzo la mano y continuo-¡Hoy es un día memorable, el gran evento que no se ha celebrado en miles de años está a punto de comenzar, el Combate Mortal, algunos de ustedes participaran en este torneo, otros solo se mantendrán como espectadores, por lo que espero que disfruten mucho de esta competencia, por mi parte, mis compañeros y yo enviaremos a cada uno a 3 guerreros diferentes para que luchen contra las mejores guerreras del Universo 1, mismas que fueron entrenadas por el más grande de todos los guerreros; Batman!-.

El aludido solo entrecerró los ojos, mientras sus hijas se tensaban un poco, fue cuando Abzu prosiguió-¡Si logran vencer a nuestros 3 guerreros, entonces se enfrentaran a nosotros, pero antes de eso disfrutaremos de un combate en el cual participara más de un guerrero!-ante aquella revelación, se escucharon muchos murmullos de extrañeza, confusión y demás-¡No les diré más sobre ese asunto, después de todo, esos guerreros se enfrentaran cuando llegue el momento, por el momento, les daremos una demostración de lo que está a punto de suceder!-indico Abzu.

Zaleska asintió y llamo a dos de sus servidores, un par de hombres pálidos y con filosos colmillos, se trataban de vampiros que parecían además expertos luchadores, cuando ambos guerreros aparecieron, cada uno se colocó al lado de la vampiresa, quien le sonrió a su novio.

Abzu asintió y miro a Amazu, la cual también asintió con la cabeza y llamo a dos de sus guerreros, estos parecían ser guerreros ninja, solo que uno llevaba su traje con tonos amarillos y el otro azul, sus ojos eran blancos y no parecían tener vida.

-¡Les presento a dos de los guerreros que se enfrentaran a las Virtudes en el torneo; Scorpio y Zub Zero!-presento Amazu, al tiempo que sus servidores hacían una reverencia ante la Maestra del Destello.

-Ahora contemplen lo que les espera en este torneo-señalo Abzu.

Los vampiros y los dos ninjas se dirigieron hacia el frente, una vez en posición, Scorpio se adelantó y encaro a uno de los vampiros, el cual le gruño de manera agresiva, al tiempo que mostraba sus filosos colmillos, Scorpio se puso en posición de pelea y abrió la palma de su mano.

De esta comenzó a salir una extraña figura que parecía ser una flecha, misma que se abrió a la mitad, surgiéndole varios dientes afilados, Scorpio lanzo su mano hacia el frente y aquella flecha salió disparada con un lazo saliendo de la mano del ninja, la flecha sujeto al vampiro del cuello y lo atrajo hacia Scorpio, quien lo decapito de una poderosa patada una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca.

La cabeza del vampiro salió volando por los aires, cayendo justo en la mesa donde se encontraba Fluttershy, provocando que se asustara mucho, pero logro contener un grito ante eso, lo menos que quería era demostrar su miedo a sus enemigos y aún faltaba algo más.

El siguiente fue Zub Zero, quien dio un paso al frente, dejando atrás a Scorpio, el segundo vampiro y se puso en guardia, mirando al ninja, quien solo lo veía con seriedad en sus ojos, pues su máscara ocultaba su boca, Zub Zero se preparó para la contienda y el vampiro arremetió contra él, pero Zub Zero reunió una extraña energía azul en sus dos manos, misma que lanzo contra el vampiro, congelándolo en el aire.

Cuando estuvo cerca del guerrero, Zub Zero lanzo un potente golpe y literalmente hizo pedazos el hielo, junto con el vampiro, dejando todo el lugar con los restos congelados y despedazados del No Muerto, Rainbow y muchos otros tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no vomitar.

Ambos Ninjas lanzaron gritos de victoria, para luego dirigirse hacia Amazu y hacer una respetuosa reverencia ante ella, la Maestra del Destello les indico con la mano que se retiraran, mientras Zaleska observaba los restos que quedaron de los vampiros.

-Así he perdido a muchos criados-reconoció encogiéndose en hombros y sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Abzu volvió a tomar la palabra-¡Ahora ya lo saben, esta noche descansen bien, mañana comenzara el Combate Mortal, atesoren estos momentos, porque pueden ser los últimos!-sentencio dándose la vuelta.

-¡Nuestros sirvientes los llevaran a sus respectivas habitaciones, deben permanecer ahí hasta el día de mañana o abstenerse a las consecuencias!-indico Amazu y uno a uno, los Maestros Oscuros se retiraron.

Si bien Batman y sus hijas querían saber que hacían allí guerreros de otros Universos, los siervos de los Maestros Oscuros los interceptaron a todos, por lo que se los llevaron sin que pudieran hablar con ellos, pero Batman miro a todos sus aliados y en su mirada claramente les decía que siguieran el juego por el momento, ya que ahora estaban en territorio de las Tinieblas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, en uno de los salones que se encontraba en la parte más profunda del templo, una risa demencial se escuchó, una que solo podía pertenecer a un criminal, se trataba del Guasón, quien estaba disfrutando de una deliciosa cena acompañado de sus secuaces y con un misterioso ser frente a él.

-¡Yo creo en el juego justo!-comenzó el Guasón-¡Ya sabes, de hombre a hombre, uno a uno, mano a mano, como me enseño mi papá…antes de que lo apuñalara por la espalda!-exclamo riéndose-pero lo que vi allá, no fue muy justo, esos dos sujetaron a esos otros dos y literalmente los hicieron pedazos, pude ver sus intestinos derramados por todos lados, por poco vomito-.

-Qué asco-gruño Goro, el Príncipe Shokan, quien fue reclutado una vez más para participar en el torneo.

-Pero bueno, aunque debo admitir que eso Maestros sí que saben cómo intimidar a las personas; "atesoren estos momentos", realmente fue muy tenebroso-reconoció el Guasón sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-Eso era lo que pretendía-dijo Goro-los Maestros Oscuros son los mejores guerreros del Rey de las Tinieblas, cada uno de ellos posee un poder que es capaz de rivalizar contra los mismos Dioses y el gran Abzu es el legendario guerrero que fue capaz de vencer a un Dios de la Destrucción-.

-Sí, he escuchado mucho esa historia, tú también te volviste una leyenda ¿no es así?-pregunto el Guasón mirando a Goro sonriendo.

-¡Yo soy Goro, futuro gran general de Ejércitos de las Tinieblas y príncipe del Reino Subterráneo del Shokan!-declaro Goro con orgullo.

-¿Subterráneo? Eso es bajo tierra ¿no?-pregunto el Guasón sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí, algo así-reconoció Goro acercándose al Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, quien en ningún momento se intimido por la presencia del Shokan-y claro que soy una leyenda ¡El invencible Goro que derroto a Ben Tennyson y destruyo el Universo 14 en nombre de la bestia!-.

-Y que no fue capaz de vencer a un simple humano que no tenía un reloj que lo convertía en cientos de copias baratas de alienígenas-señalo el Guasón maliciosamente, ganándose una mirada de furia de Goro.

-¡Corban solo tuvo suerte! ¡Una vez que acabe con las Virtudes Humanas, podré vengarme de él!-aseguro Goro pensando en la humillación que sufrió a manos de Corban en el último Combate Mortal.

La risa del Guasón provoco que Goro volteara a verlo con furia-O tal vez esas chicas te den una paliza que nunca olvidaras-sugirió con un tono sumamente burlón.

Goro se enfureció ante eso y sujeto al Guasón del traje, levantándolo con gran facilidad-¡Cuida lo que dices payaso de mierda!-advirtió con furia, pero el Guasón solo continuo sonriendo de manera siniestra y divertida.

-Oh no mi estómago amigo, yo creo que tú eres quien debe tener cuidado-señalo burlonamente.

Antes de que Goro hiciera algo, una mano lo sujeto por la espalda, levantándolo con gran facilidad, mientras soltaba al Guasón, el cual aterrizo perfectamente de pie, para luego sacudirse el traje como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras veía como una imponente figura sujetaba a Goro con fuerza, quien trataba de librarse del agarre de su atacante, pero no lograba nada en contra del mismo.

-Ya, ya, suéltalo pequeño, estoy seguro de que ahora el joven y arrogante príncipe sabe quién está al mando aquí abajo-señalo sonriendo malignamente.

La criatura soltó a Goro, quien cayó con fuerza contra el suelo, el Guasón solo le sonrió divertido, mientras que Goro solo pudo tragarse su enojo, definitivamente no entendía como un simple humano podía conseguir tantos favores de la Bestia del Mal y el Guasón, como si adivinara sus pensamientos, solo pudo sonreír de forma divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la parte más alta del templo, los Maestros Oscuros se reunieron para saber contra cuál de las Hijas de la Noche se enfrentarían sus 3 guerreros, ya que aunque cada uno tenía su enemiga predestinada, sus guerreros podían enfrentar a cualquier de ellas y ahora estaban haciendo un sorteo para ver cómo sería el orden, siendo Umbra la primera elegida y para su encanto, el oponente de su guerrero era nada más y nada menos que Sunset.

-Esto es perfecto-murmuro sonriendo con maldad.

-¿Perfecto? ¿Qué tiene de perfecto que tu guerrero se vaya a enfrentar a mi gran enemiga?-pregunto Zaleska con enojo.

-Oh mi estimada vampiresa, creo que olvide mencionarles que reclute a un simple humano para que luchara en este torneo-revelo Umbra.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Eiki-¿La temible Umbra escogió a un humano para que peleara por ella?-.

-Eso sí que es raro, considerando lo mucho que odias a los humanos-señalo Leviatán mirando a Umbra.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Este humano tiene algo muy especial, sobre todo si se trata de enfrentar a la que podría decirse es la nueva hija de Batman-señalo Umbra divertida.

Amazu miro a la fantasma de manera suspicaz, al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas-Realmente no te importa nada con tal de ganar ¿no es así?-pregunto con cierto desdén en su voz.

-Estamos en el Combate Mortal, aquí solo importa ganar a toda costa-gruño Umbra-y ya que me toca enfrentar a Sunset, pues ya decidí quien será su oponente y créanme, será un gran agasajo para el Caballero de la Noche-.

-Por mucho que desee evitar algo tan cobarde como eso-intervino Abzu-las reglas del Combate Mortal deben cumplirse, así que supongo que tendremos que ver los resultados de esta batalla-.

Anubrix se rio divertido al escuchar eso-Pero sin importar quien gane el mayor perdedor será Batman, creo que el Guasón disfrutara mucho ese combate también ¿Dónde está por cierto?-pregunto la momia.

-Continua trabajando en la sorpresa que ha preparado para el Combate Final-señalo Zaleska-no puedo creer que en serio quiera llegar tan lejos-.

-No deberías sorprenderte-dijo Abzu-después de todo, el Guasón es más que un simple hombre-expreso con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que cada uno de los invitados fueron llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones, quedando Batman en una para él, mientras las chicas y sus invitados indeseables quedaban en otra, aunque los sirvientes aseguraron que también estaban divididas en cuartos para hombres y mujeres.

Las Hijas de la Noche no podían dormir, no cuando sabían que al día siguiente iba a comenzar el gran torneo, Raiden decidió pasearse por los pasillos del templo, como Dios del Rayo y principal representante del Combate Mortal podía hacer eso sin problema alguno, de ese modo, podría obtener información de los guerreros que trajeron de otros Universos.

-Mañana será el gran día-dijo Rainbow cruzada de brazos-¿alguien más está nerviosa?-

-Creo que todas dulzura-señalo Applejack-todo por lo que nos hemos preparado, todo lo que hemos hecho finalmente se resolverá mañana y ni siquiera sabemos a qué tipo de guerreros nos enfrentaremos, salvo esos dos que aparecieron antes-.

-Scorpio y Zub Zero-nombro Twilight pensativa-Lord Raiden me hablo de ellos antes de entrar a la habitación, al parecer se trata de dos guerreros ninja que sostienen una gran rivalidad desde hace siglos y que se mataron uno al otro en una última batalla, pero Amazu los resucito con la promesa de que si nos vencían podrían finalizar su propia batalla-.

-¡Lo que significa que quedamos en medio de una guerra personal!-grito Pinkie Pie con fuerza.

-Además de que también tenemos que preocuparnos por Spike, Kenneth y Odd-les recordó Fluttershy, provocando que Rarity se pusiera en su modo dramático.

-¡Que desgracia, que desdicha, que terrible predicamento! ¡Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas en estos momentos!-exclamo Rarity con mucha frustración.

La única que no decía nada era Sunset, la cual permanecía en silencio y con aire pensativo, ese hecho capto la atención de Twilight, quien le puso una mano sobre la de Sunset-¿Ocurre algo Sunny?-pregunto Twilight sumamente preocupada por la actitud de su novia.

-¿Eh? Lo siento…es que…tengo un extraño presentimiento-dijo Sunset sumamente preocupada y provocando que sus amigas la vieran.

-¿Presentimiento? ¿Qué tipo de presentimiento?-pregunto Twilight.

-No estoy segura, pero…tengo la sensación de que el primer combate del torneo va a ser sumamente difícil y no lo digo solo por decirlo, presiento que algo malo va a ocurrir en la primera batalla-explico Sunset sin poder entender lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con los guerreros de los Maestros Oscuros?-pregunto Fluttershy ladeando su cabeza a la derecha.

-Creo que sí…rayos…no entiendo bien que es lo que va a pasar, pero una cosa es segura, sin importar lo que pase en estos combates no podemos perder, aunque eso signifique…-Sunset se quedó en silencio ante aquel pensamiento.

-Que tengamos que romper la regla más importante que Batman nos dio desde que comenzamos como sus aprendices-finalizo Rainbow con tono sumamente serio y preocupado.

Pero Sunset tomo la palabra con un tono sumamente serio y lleno de determinación-No, sin importar lo que pase mañana hay que hacer todo lo posible por no cruzar esa línea, no a menos que no tengamos más opción-indico Sunset.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente?-pregunto Applejack mirando a la peli fuego con confusión.

-Quiero decir que dependiendo de qué tipo de oponente tengamos, no olviden que Corban pudo haber matado a Goro, pero le perdonó la vida, así que existe esa opción en este torneo, escoger perdonar la vida de nuestro oponente-les recordó Sunset.

-¡Es cierto!-exclamo Twilight sonriendo aliviada ante las palabras de su novia-¿Cómo pude olvidar eso? ¡Si Corban perdono a Goro entonces nosotras también podemos hacerlo!-.

-¡Entonces está decidido!-declaro Rainbow-¡Les patearemos el trasero a los guerreros de los Maestros Oscuros y a ellos, todo sin acabar con ningún!-.

-¿Ni siquiera con los Maestros Oscuros?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida y su pregunta puso de nuevo a sus amigas pensativas.

-Ya lo resolveremos cuando lleguemos a ese punto-dijo Twilight-por ahora tenemos que dormir y descansar muy bien, mañana será cuando todo comience-señalo y el grupo asintió.

-No se nos olvida algo ¿Qué haremos con nuestros tres polisones?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

Twilight suspiro resignada-Solo nos queda esperar y desear que no se metan en problemas, ustedes escucharon a Lord Raiden, una vez que comienza el torneo ya no hay modo de volver atrás-recordó la peli violeta y el grupo asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Batman se encontraba en su habitación, viendo hacia el inmenso mar con actitud pensativa, cuando Lord Raiden hizo acto de aparición-Veo que aún no se ha dormido-.

-Duermo muy poco-reconoció Batman con seriedad-¿Qué averiguo?-.

-Directo al grano como siempre-bromeo Raiden-pero bueno, al parecer ellos fueron traídos a este Universo por Mosco y Bills, ya que también fueron llamados por las Tinieblas al Combate Mortal, aunque no vinieron solos-.

-¿A qué se refiere?-.

-Parece ser que no somos los únicos que tuvieron polisones, Korra también fue acompañada por su novia Asami y sus amigos, los hermanos Mako y Bolin, mientras que Goku y sus amigos tienen a su antiguo maestro; Roshi, un cerdito llamado Oolong y un chico chaparro llamado Krilin, el problema es que al estar en la isla pueden correr el riesgo de pelear en el Combate Mortal-.

-Lo que significa terribles consecuencias-comprendió Batman.

-Efectivamente, Batman, hay algo que no les dije a las chicas porque no quería preocuparlas más, pero desde que Drago corrompió el Combate Mortal, cada guerrero que muere en batalla, sea de la Luz o de la Oscuridad, sus almas no encuentran jamás el descanso eterno, ya que son devoradas por el mismísimo Drago, eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Kung Lao y a Ben Tennyson cuando perdieron sus respectivos combates, así como también le ocurrió a todos los habitantes del Universo 14-.

-Ya sospechaba algo como eso-reconoció Batman-así como también tengo mis sospechas de porque motivos los trajo de nuevo, pero hay algo más que quisiera saber-.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Raiden.

-Durante nuestra travesía hacia el templo, Firebird diviso a un Zombi y ese Zombi era…bueno, seguro que la conoces, pero el caso es que quiero saber qué hace aquí, se supone que ella no murió en esta isla-.

-Eso tiene una fácil explicación-dijo Raiden-se debe a que ella tampoco ha podido encontrar el descanso eterno, desde que el Régimen se formó su alma no pudo descansar, se sentía culpable por ser la responsable de que Superman se volviera un tirano despiadado, nunca pudo cruzar las puertas hacia el Otro Mundo, solo podía mirar horrorizada lo que su amado hacía, cuando Drago logro llegar la primera vez, muchas almas que no han encontrado el descanso se vieron atraídas hasta la isla, incluyéndola, donde tomaron forma física o al menos, una muy aterradora-.

-Ya veo-Batman guardo silencio-¿mis padres…?-.

-Ellos encontraron el descanso eterno hace muchos años, tus acciones se lo permitieron y también Ricardo, así como Jim Gordon-aseguro Raiden.

-¿Jasón?-pregunto Batman y Raiden guardo silencio-ya veo-.

Raiden no supo que decirle, ya que Jasón Todd fue otra cosa en ese asunto, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema-Mañana comenzaran los combates, solo nos queda esperar para ver qué tipo de guerreros enfrentaran las chicas y quienes más serán víctimas de este terrible torneo-.

-Yo confío en ellas, sé que lograran vencer-aseguro Batman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Tal como Raiden expreso, en cuanto el sol salió, se escuchó un rugido, mismo que indicaba el comienzo de los combates, se les dio a todos los huéspedes un rápido desayuno y vaya que fue rápido, ya que no dejaron a Goku repetirse como solía hacerlo.

La mayoría fueron llevados hasta un acantilado, donde había una plataforma que colgaba en el aire con 4 cadenas de color negro, abajo había un enorme agujero, donde se encontraba una horda de Zombis, mismos que caminaban de un lado a otro torpemente.

-Será una muy dolorosa y aterradora caída-observo Kenneth.

-Me pregunto quién peleara primero-dijo Twilight preocupada y sus amigas la imitaron.

-Sea quien sea recuerden su entrenamiento en todo momento-dijo Batman, divisando a Daisy, Corban y otros entre el público.

Fue cuando los Maestros Oscuros hicieron acto de aparición, muchos esperaron que Abzu dijera algo, pero Umbra fue quien tomó la palabra-¡Bienvenidos al primer combate del torneo! ¡Es un honor para mí anunciar que fui seleccionada para escoger a los primeros combatientes, espero que encuentren muy interesante este combate, ya que yo espero que lo hagan!-declaro sonriendo.

-Creo que Rarity será la primera-dijo Fluttershy y la aludida suspiro.

-Pues que esa fantasma me dé lo mejor que tenga-dijo de manera desafiante.

-¡Y ahora presento a la primera combatiente del torneo; Firebird!-anuncio Umbra, tomando por sorpresa a las chicas, mientras que Batman entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Pensé que me elegiría a mí!-exclamo Rarity confundida.

-Aunque Umbra sea tu oponente, eso no significa que pelearas contra los 3 guerreros que ella escogió y lo mismo va para ustedes, pueden terminar peleando con cualquier guerrero de cada uno de ellos, pero si vencen a esos 3 guerreros entonces podrán enfrentarlos-aseguro Raiden.

-Entonces supongo que voy yo-dijo Sunset con decisión y dirigiéndose hacia la plataforma por un puente, antes de cruzar, Batman la detuvo.

-Ten cuidado, mantente concentrada en todo momento, no sabemos qué clase de guerrero enfrentaras-le indico Batman y Sunset asintió.

-¡Ve y patéale el culo!-animo Rainbow.

-Toma a ese toro por los cuernos-agrego Applejack.

Twilight se acercó a Sunset-Buena suerte-dijo besándola en la mejilla, sin importarle que hubiera gente viéndolas, hecho que dejo sonrojada a Sunset, aunque no supo si fue por el beso o por el hecho de estar en medio de varios chismosos.

Spike se quedó con la boca abierta al ver esa acción de parte de su hermana-Oye viejo, creo que vives la fantasía de todo hombre, ver a dos mujeres muy juntitas-señalo Odd pícaramente.

-¡Oye! ¡Una de ellas es mi hermana!-recordó Spike molesto.

Sunset cruzo el puente y llego hasta la plataforma, mientras los Zombis rugían y hacían movimientos con las manos, intentando alcanzarla, fue cuando Umbra hizo acto de aparición, sonriendo de forma siniestra, mientras miraba a Rarity.

 _-"No te preocupes, tú serás mía en su momento"_ ¡Y ahora presento a su oponente, un guerrero feroz y sanguinario, mismo que no teme a acabar con sus oponentes! ¡Presento a Red Nightwing!-anuncio Umbra.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Sunset abriendo los ojos, mientras que Batman se tensaba y las chicas se horrorizaban.

Fue cuando el oponente de Sunset hizo acto de aparición, revelando que se trataba de Red Nightwing o mejor dicho, de Damián Díaz, Sunset se iba a enfrentar al hijo biológico de Batman en el Combate Mortal, el torneo donde debías sobrevivir a cualquier costo.

-Hola pequeña perra-saludo Damián-y hola padre-agrego con odio, al tiempo que miraba a Batman.

Sunset no podía reaccionar por la sorpresa, fue cuando Umbra volvió a hablar-¡No hay reglas en este torneo, el combate debe continuar hasta que uno de los dos mate al otro, pueden hacer uso de cualquier cosa que deseen, incluyendo armas!-.

-¿Qué clase de batalla es esta?-cuestiono Goku molesto.

-Esto es el Combate Mortal-dijo Corban, quien se encontraba más cerca de ellos.

-¡Oh y será mejor que tengan cuidado en no caer, porque si caen a esa fosa ya no podrán salir, pues se convertirán en alimento para Zombis!-agrego Umbra de manera siniestra, mientras los Zombis rugían hambrientos-¡Ahora que comience el combate!-.

Damián se puso en guardia y se preparó para la batalla, mientras que Sunset solo se quedó con una expresión de seriedad, preguntándose qué era lo que debía hacer, pues aunque Damián fuera un miserable, seguía siendo el hijo del hombre que se volvió su padre y por tanto…Damián era su hermano.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Combate Mortal ha comenzado con la primera batalla, misma que se librara entre Sunset y Damián, una pelea entre hermanos está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **NUEVAMENTE DENSE UN FUERTE APLAUSO, PORQUE ESTE FIC LOGRO LOS 5000 COMENTARIOS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN Y DAN SU APOYO A LA HISTORIA**

 **Y FINALMENTE EL TORNEO DE PODER VA A COMENZAR, ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADO, PERO NO PUEDO CREER QUE AUN ATRAPADO EN SU CAPULLO, FREEZER HAYA LOGRADO MEJORAR TANTO, AUNQUE SI ESPERABA SU TRAICION, PERO NO LE SALIO COMO ESPERABA, REALMENTE ESTOY ANSIOSO POR VER EL GRAN TORNEO Y AL PARECER, POR MUY FUERTES QUE SEAN GOKU, VEGETA Y FREEZER, JIREN ESTA MUY POR ENCIMA DE ELLOS, Y CONCUERDO PERFECTAMENTE CON ROU, FREEZER SERIA UN ATERRADOR DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION**

 **VOY A DECIRLO, CON ESE CAPITULO, DB SUPER YA DEJO POR LOS SUELOS A GT Y SE ESTA ACERCANDO MUCHO A SER IGUAL DE GENIAL QUE DBZ, EN SERIO FREEZER EN UN SUJETO TERRIBLE Y CRUEL, DESPERDICIADO EN GT Y EN MULTIVERSE, PERO ME PARECIO ABSURDA LA EXCUSA QUE DIO GOKU CUANDO BILLS APARECIO "OLVIDE LO MALO QUE ERA", ESO ES ALGO QUE NI EL PUEDE HACER, PERO AL FIN COMENZARA LO QUE TANTO ESPERAMOS, AUNQUE AUN ESPERO QUE MUESTREN LA CARA DE YAMCHA CUANDO DESCUBRA QUE ELIGIERON A FREEZER ANTES QUE A EL, DEFINITIVAMENTE ES UN VILLANO QUE TE ATERRA Y QUE BIEN PUDO LOGRAR LA META DE ZAMASU, YA QUE EL NI SIQUIERA SUPO COMO HACER BIEN SU "GRAN PLAN"**

 **Y POR CIERTO ¿ALGUIEN MÁS NOTO QUE GOKU LE MINTIO A FREEZER SIN SABERLO? LE PROMETIO REVIVIRLO CON LAS ESFERAS DE LA TIERRA, PERO SHEN LONG NO PUEDE REVIVIR A QUIENES HAN MUERTO POR SEGUNDA OCASIÓN**

 **UN APLAUSO PARA TODOS LOS PADRES DEL MUNDO, QUIENES LUCHAN TODA SU VIDA POR NOSOTROS Y NOS GUIAN EN NUESTRO VIAJE HASTA LA MADUREZ, Y AUN SIENDO ADULTOS NOS SIGUEN AYUDANDO CUANDO MAS LOS NECESITAMOS**

 **FELICIDADES PAPAS, PERO SOBRETODO, FELICIDADES A MI PADRE, UN GRAN HOMBRE QUE COMETIO ERRORES, PERO QUE SE HIZO RESPONSABLE DE ELLOS, UN MEDICO ADMIRABLE Y UN TRABAJADOR HONRADO, ADEMAS DE DEMOSTRAR QUE AUN TIENE MUCHO CARIÑO PARA DARLE A NUESTRA SOBRINA, A QUIEN SU PADRE LA ESTA CUIDANDO DESDE EL CIELO Y POR TANTO MI PADRE SE VOLVIO SU PADRE TAMBIEN**

 **Finalmente, les informo que he cambiado algunos participantes para mi fic del Torneo de Poder, no son todos, solo algunos, aquí está la nueva lista (ya la oficial) del Universo 1:**

 **Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John (como ven, solo cambie al Detective Marciano por la poderosa Barda)**

 **Katy Ca Tony:** _tu miedo hacia Abzu es bien infundado, después de todo, él es el único guerrero en la historia que ha sido capaz de vencer a un Dios de la Destrucción frente a frente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _la estrategia de siempre déjalos deseando más, nunca falla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _y tras mucho esperar, el primer combate va a empezar, siendo Sunset la primera en entrar a la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _ahora comienza el primer combate del torneo, siendo Sunset vs Damián. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _no creí que fuera necesario aclararlo, ya que todos los Ángeles parecen llevarse bien, pero bueno, Xiang cree que Mojito debería ayudar más a sus respectivos dioses a mejorar su universo, con Sour no tiene alguna queja, ya que ella tampoco tolera esas actitudes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _siendo franco nunca espera tanto, en serio, estoy más que sorprendido, estoy atónito con tantos comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _es una muy buena y acertada conversación, solo espera a ver lo que está por pasar en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _pronto sabrás que paso con ellos, por ahora tienen que concentrase en otra cosa, el hecho de que Sunset va a pelear contra Damián en un torneo donde el ganador toma la vida del perdedor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _solo dos cosas, que en serio me siento sumamente impactado por semejante cantidad de comentarios y que ojala mis autores favoritos actualizaran más seguido (puchero). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _realmente así me siento, aunque también muy sorprendido, ya que en serio no espere tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _se avecinan los grandes combates, Sunset es la primera y peleara contra Damián. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _pues la acción ya va a comenzar, siendo Sunset la primera en pelear en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues acabas de ver aparecer al siniestro Goro, quien fue sometido por el misterioso guerrero del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _y el primer combate ha empezado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _el primer Combate Mortal ha comenzado, a Sunset le toco pelear nada más y nada menos que con Damián Díaz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _Drago tiene un plan un poco más siniestro en mente, después de todo, él es un ser que no soporta la derrota. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y el primer combate ya comenzó, con Sunset vs Damián. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _el primero combate del torneo ha comenzado y ahora Sunset debe enfrentarse al hijo biológico de Batman en esta pelea a muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no todos serán los guerreros de Drago, ya que habrá algunos guerreros que quizás reconozcas muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _no realmente y creo que acabas de ver que no se trataba del Guasón, ya que él tiene poder en la isla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _finalmente han comenzado los combates y a Sunset le toca pelear primero contra Damián. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _el Combate Mortal ha comenzado y Sunset es la primera en pelear en el mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues ya comenzó el Combate Mortal y Sunset es la primera que peleara, tocándole lidiar contra Damián Díaz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _ya comenzaron las batallas, siendo Sunset la primera en participar y vaya que le toco un oponente bastante interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _la verdad no tengo ni idea, muchos quisieron un Kuriboh en su baraja, realmente es muy querido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y con Sunset como la primera participante de este terrible torneo, en el cual peleara contra Damián. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _el torneo ya comenzó y ahora Sunset será la primera en luchar contra su primer oponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _finalmente han comenzado los combates, Sunset es la primera en pelear, combatiendo contra el hijo biológico de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _me pregunto si habría sido lo más apropiado que Toriyama hubiera terminado la historia como había pensado, en la pelea con Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y finalmente comenzamos las batallas del Combate Mortal, el torneo donde lo importante no es ganar sino sobrevivir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _es Batman, no creas que no tiene pensado algo para lidiar con esos 3. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _el torneo ha comenzado y la primera batalla dio inicio, siendo Sunset vs Damián, dos hijos de Batman enfrentados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ciertamente, parece algo imposible de lograr, mi fic ya llego a 5000 comentarios, estoy más que sorprendido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y la tensión ha aumentado, pues ahora Sunset debe enfrentarse al hijo biológico de su tutor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _la primera batalla del Combate Mortal finalmente ha comenzado y Sunset debe estar más preparada que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ya puedes comenzar a gritar, porque el primer combate ya va a empezar con sus primeros peleadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y ahora que han comenzado los combates a ver qué tan emocionado te pones, especialmente con la primera pelea de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _siempre me ha molestado lo hipócrita que es Mr. Satán, pero ya tengo pensado hacer algo con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _en el Combate Mortal no importa ganar, sino sobrevivir y ahora Sunset deberá recordar muy bien eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _el gran torneo finalmente ha dado comienzo y ahora Sunset debe enfrentarse a Damián. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtalraperdomo:** _el Combate Mortal oficialmente dio comienzo y Sunset es la primera que peleara en este peligroso torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente acaba de comenzar y más ahora que Sunset será la primera en pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por ahora hay que preocuparse por las emociones reprimidas de Batman ante la visión que tiene frente a sus ojos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _la página no los quiso mostrar, rayos, realmente es molesto cuando eso pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _el primer combate del torneo ha comenzado, siendo Sunset la primera en participar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _el enfrentamiento del destino ya va a comenzar y Sunset será la primera en enfrentarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _el torneo que decidiera el destino de los 12 Universos finalmente ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _lo malo es tener que preocuparse por ese trío de polizones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _el primer enfrentamiento ha comenzado, será Sunset vs Damián. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ya es hora de darlo todo o nada, después de todo, de este torneo dependen todos los Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ahora en definitiva sus oponentes no serán lo que esperaban, al menos no todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _oficialmente entramos al primer combate del torneo, siendo Sunset vs Damián. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _nunca me lo imagine realmente, no esperaba que llegara tan lejos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ya hemos comenzado con el Combate Mortal, ahora es tiempo de que las chicas pongan en práctica todo lo que han aprendido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _el primer combate ya ha comenzado, Sunset vs Damián, el hijo biológico de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _no te preocupes, Batman ya tiene una idea para lidiar con ese trío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _el Combate Mortal ha comenzado con el comienzo de la primera pelea, Sunset vs Damián. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _estoy sumamente sorprendido, pero ya hemos comenzado oficialmente con el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Katy Ca Tony, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Ángel María NF, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, Zultanita, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Ocnarf, FreedomGundan96, Josuke Joestar, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Seiryu.001, Zedd Hirose, B. Buccellati, AndrosValgreen4, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, Doppio The Diavo, Fugo Distorsión, Sombra 02, Black Hunter, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Ryo Red, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Edge Hell Razor, Hell Drago, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Gappy Joestar, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Valentín D4C, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Amo del Vacío, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	84. Una batalla entre hermanos

" _ **Ha comenzado el torneo llamado Combate Mortal, varios peleadores sin miedo para luchar, compitiendo entre ellos para sobrevivir y ver quién es el mejor, este es el torneo más peligroso que existe en los 12 Universos y ahora las Hijas de la Noche están compitiendo en el mismo para impedir el regreso de la Bestia del Mal, es decir, de Drago, el ser más despiadado de todos los Universo, la primera batalla ha comenzado y los dos participantes han sido convocados por Umbra, siendo Sunset la primera en pelear, llevándose una sorpresa cuando descubrió que su oponente no era otro más que Damián Díaz, el hijo biológico de Batman y asesino de Ricardo Grayson, el Robín original, una batalla entre dos hijos de Batman y por tanto dos hermanos está a punto de comenzar ¿Quién será el ganador?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 84**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 84 Una Batalla Entre Hermanos**

Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la primera en combatir era Sunset y al parecer se iba a enfrentar a Damián Díaz, el hijo biológico de Batman, quien ahora se hacía llamar Red Nightwing, ya que en su mente le estaba haciendo un homenaje a Ricardo, pero para Sunset era una cruel burla, aunque no tanto como esto que estaba ocurriendo por obra de Umbra.

-Hola Sunset, pareces muy sorprendida de verme-dijo Damián sonriendo de manera burlona.

-Lo estoy-gruño Sunset-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Damián?-.

-Umbra me pidió que participara en este torneo como uno de sus guerreros, al principio me rehusé, pero cuando me dijo que podría tener la oportunidad de acabar con mi padre entonces acepte de inmediato-explico Damián.

-Por eso no te hemos visto desde que intentaste matar a todos los criminales ¿no es verdad?-cuestiono Sunset sintiendo grandes deseos de borrar aquella cínica sonrisa a golpes.

-Aunque ustedes no hicieron el menor esfuerzo por encontrarme-le devolvió Damián aumentando su sonrisa.

Antes de que la charla continuara, Umbra hizo acto de aparición-Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero el combate ya debe comenzar-.

-Entendido-dijo Damián colocándose en guardia-¿Qué dices niña? ¿Crees estar a mi altura?-.

Sunset solo miraba con seriedad a Damián sin saber que responderle, aunque una parte de ella quería poner en su lugar a ese maldito, no podía olvidar que se trataba del hijo de Batman, el hombre que se convirtió en un padre para ella y por tanto, Damián era su…ignorando ese último pensamiento, miro de reojo a Batman, quien solo asintió con su cabeza.

La peli fuego suspiro y encaro a Damián de nuevo-No mereces llevar ese emblema y ahora mismo lo voy a demostrar-aseguro colocándose en guardia.

-Ya veremos-dijo Damián mirándola con ferocidad.

Ambos contrincantes se veían de manera retadora, esperando ver quien daría el primer golpe, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, el resto de las Hijas de la Noche volteo a ver a Batman, quien solo permanecía inexpresivo ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar, un combate en el cual uno de los participantes podría perder la vida.

Raiden también observaba todo en silencio, preguntándose como pelearía Sunset tras haber recibido entrenamiento de parte de Corban y Daisy, los cuales observaban todo desde gradas más altas, Daisy esperaba que Sunset realmente hubiera logrado vencer su más grande debilidad, pero la furia era un sentimiento que era difícil de controlar, especialmente si estás ante la persona que podría desatarla.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=tV4BE8okBzk)**

Umbra volvió con el resto de sus compañeros y los siete Maestros Oscuros observaban todo desde su posición, aunque Umbra volteo a ver a Zaleska, la cual tenía una expresión neutra en todo momento, fue cuando la fantasma se rio divertida.

-No tienes que agradecerme Zaleska-señalo divertida-estamos a punto de ver como acaban con tu enemigo destinado-.

-Yo dudo mucho que pase eso-dijo Zaleska pensativa.

Los demás Maestros Oscuros, especialmente Abzu y Amazu, así como otros guerreros como Goku y compañía se podían dar cuenta de un detalle entre los dos contendientes-Es interesante, ninguno de los dos hace el primer movimiento, ambos están paralizados, aunque por razones diferentes-observo la siempre analítica Amazu, al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas.

-En especial ese chico-observo Abzu cruzado de brazos, él podía ver el aura guerrera que habitaba en cada ser viviente y podía ver que entre el aura de Sunset y la de Damián había una enorme diferencia.

Las palabras de ambos Maestros eran ciertas, ninguno de los dos daba el primer movimiento y los Zombis ya estaban comenzando a impacientarse, exigiendo comida por medio de gruñidos y gemidos, pero así como bien lo menciono Amazu, mientras Sunset no se movía debido a que estaba en un dilema moral interno, Damián no lo hacía porque internamente estaba asustado.

 _-"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?"-_ pensó tensando la mandíbula, había algo en esa chica que impedía que hiciera cualquier movimiento.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro sumamente molesto, Damián arremetió contra Sunset con un golpe directo al rostro, pero Sunset evadió el ataque con facilidad y le dio un golpe por la nuca, derribándolo, dejando sorprendido al hijo de Batman y a Zaleska con una sonrisa de emoción.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo putas hiciste eso?-cuestiono Damián encarando a Sunset de nuevo.

La peli fuego miro a Damián fijamente y suspiro-Porque estas lleno de rabia, por eso-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?-cuestiono Damián mirando a Sunset con rabia en los ojos.

-Todo lo que tienes en tu corazón es odio y furia hacia Batman, hacia nosotras y hacia la humanidad, una sensación que yo conozco a la perfección, ya que yo la sentí en su momento, pero aprendí a dejar la rabia atrás antes de que esta me destruyera-explico Sunset.

-¿Te estas atreviendo a darme un sermón?-cuestiono Damián-¡No necesito nada de ti!-bramo lanzándose contra Sunset de nuevo.

Damián comenzó a hacer uso de todas las maniobras que aprendió con Batman, así como también algunas nuevas que él fue aprendiendo por su cuenta, pero Sunset era capaz de evadirlas todas con gran facilidad, ese hecho estaba comenzando a molestar a Damián cada vez más y más.

Fue cuando Sunset detuvo los golpes de las manos de Damián y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, derribándolo y dejándolo tendido en el suelo, Sunset lo miro fijamente, antes que el chico se alejara dando un salto hacia atrás y respirando agitadamente para recuperar el aliento, mientras que Sunset solo lo observaba con mirada seria.

-Qué triste que sepas usar los movimientos que Batman te enseño y sin embargo no aprendiz la más importante de todas sus lecciones-lamento Sunset.

Damián abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar esas palabras, mismas que no comprendió al principio, pero luego comenzó a reírse sumamente divertido imaginándose de que hablaba la peli fuego, Sunset solo lo miro de manera neutral en todo momento esperando a que Damián dijera algo.

-Estás hablando de su maldito código ¿no es verdad? ¡El maldito código que nunca se atrevió a romper, ni siquiera con ese payaso de mierda que asesino a Lois y a su hijo! ¡Si se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo ni ellos ni la ciudad de Metrópolis habrían sido destruidas!-acuso Damián.

-Y él se habría convertido en todo lo que siempre ha combatido-le señalo Sunset.

-¡Esas son puras estupideces!-bramo Damián-¡Era justicia! ¡Por Lois, por su bebé, por toda la gente de Metrópolis y por todos aquellos a los que ese bastardo hijo de perra asesino!-.

-¡Te equivocas!-grito Sunset sin perder la calma-¡La justicia jamás será destruir al mal!-aseguro con firmeza.

Ante aquella declaración de Sunset, todos los presentes pusieron su total atención, incluyendo los guerreros que servían a Drago, incluso Black y Zamasu, desde su oculta posición escuchaban todo lo que Sunset decía, sobre que la justicia nunca sería destruir al mal, algo que les parecía completamente absurdo, pero Sunset no dijo nada más por un rato, después alzo la vista y tomo la palabra con determinación.

-Admito que hace tiempo yo habría pensado igual, que la justicia era castigar a todos los bastardos que lastimaban a otros, como me ocurrió a mí, quería castigar a Superman más que nada, hacerlo sufrir por todo el dolor que me causó a mí y a muchos otros después de que enloqueciera, pero entonces…-Sunset recordó lo que vio en su Espada ese día, como se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Damián-¿Por qué te callas tan abruptamente?-.

-Porque estoy buscando una buena manera de explicar lo que sentí en ese momento, la sensación de saber que finalmente tenía en mis manos al miserable que destruyo mi vida, pero luego…cuando me vi reflejada en mi Espada…me di cuenta de que eso no era lo que yo quería ser…me estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, una asesina como ella, yo no era así…nunca quise serlo…fue cuando comprendí lo que Batman me dijo en ese momento-dijo Sunset recordando una frase que Batman le dio el día que le entrego su disfraz de Firebird.

 _-"En los momentos difíciles mostramos lo que hay en nuestro interior"-._

-Y en ese difícil momento supe que yo no era como Superman y que tampoco quería serlo-aseguro Sunset-porque eso no era más que venganza, una ilusión que no me traería la paz que tanto anhelaba, la verdadera justicia no es destruir, porque el bien y el mal no son tan sencillos como nos hacen creer, a veces puede haber bondad en una gran maldad y también puede existir maldad en una gran bondad ¡La justicia es encontrar el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal! ¡Esa es la verdadera justicia!-declaro Sunset con firmeza.

Batman sonrió orgulloso al escuchar eso, Twilight estaba emocionada por las palabras de su novia, mientras sus amigas gritaban apoyando a la peli fuego, Black y Zamasu gruñeron ante las tonterías de aquella chica, los Maestros solo mantenían una expresión indescifrable.

Pero entonces, Damián se echó a reír al escuchar toda esa palabrería dicha por Sunset-Veo que Batman te ha llenado la cabeza con esas idioteces, por eso no tienes lo que se necesita para enfrentar al mal-aseguro preparándose para atacar.

-Y tú no mereces llevar ese emblema, después de todo, tú fuiste quien asesino a Ricardo-le recordó Sunset.

Damián gruño ante eso y se lanzó al ataque, ambos comenzaron una batalla en la cual Sunset tenía toda la ventaja, la furia que se encontraba en su interior había desaparecido por completo y eso le ayudaba a tener el control sobre Damián, quien estaba completamente cegado por la rabia y el odio, Sunset no pudo evitar recordar que ella estuvo en esa misma situación hace mucho tiempo.

Sunset detuvo un nuevo golpe de Damián y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, seguido de un golpe en el abdomen, para después sujetarlo del cuello del traje y mediante una gran maniobra, lo lanzo contra el suelo de la plataforma, provocando que los Zombis gruñeran con más ferocidad, esperando a que alguno de ellos cayera.

Varias veces, Damián atacaba a Sunset, pero ella era quien tenía dominada la pelea, realmente había progresado mucho desde que comenzó a ser una Hija de la Noche, Batman solo observaba lo que pasaba de brazos cruzados, preguntándose cuál iba a ser el resultado de ese combate, fue cuando Sunset dio un salto y le dio una patada en la cara a Damián, provocando que cayera al suelo de nuevo.

-Será mejor que te rindas antes de que esto termine de la peor manera posible-advirtió Sunset-Batman ya sufrió demasiado, así que hay que detener esto mientras aun podamos-.

Zaleska silbo impresionada-Vaya, esa chica realmente tiene muchas agallas-observo impresionada.

-Me extraña que no estés nerviosa al ver que no podemos afectarla emocionalmente-dijo Umbra.

-Por el contrario, me siento sumamente emocionada de que ya no pueda afectarla de ese modo, eso hará que nuestro encuentro sea sumamente emocionante-dijo Zaleska sonriendo de manera siniestras, al tiempo que sus colmillos brillaban intensamente.

Umbra gruño al escuchar eso-Se te ha pegado el honor de Abzu-.

Sunset vio que Damián hacía esfuerzos por levantarse y ella no lo atacaba, así que decidió continuar-Has lo que te digo, mejor ríndete antes de que sea demasiado tarde, aun puedes solucionar todos tus conflictos con Batman, ya que eso es lo que necesitas, dejaste que tu dolor y sentimiento de culpa se convirtiera en odio hacia Batman, mismo que enmascaraste uniéndote a Superman, pero creo que en el fondo sabías que lo que él estaba haciendo estaba mal, porque no era diferente a lo que la Liga de las Sombras hace, así que por favor, detén esto ahora que podemos-.

Damián apretó los puños al escuchar eso, mientras sacaba algo de su manga-Cierra tu…puta… ¡BOCA!-bramo lanzándose contra Sunset con un cuchillo en la mando.

Sunset alcanzo a reaccionar y logro hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo, el cuchillo solo la rozó, pero pudo sentir como el filo se acercó demasiado a su piel, la peli fuego retrocedió y miro con sorpresa a Damián.

-¡Eso no se vale!-grito Rainbow.

-¡Es cierto, se supone que es un combate mano a mano!-grito Applejack.

-¡Ese chico debe ser descalificado!-bramo Rarity, mientras que Pinkie Pie decía muchas groserías en contra de Damián, Twilight se preocupó por su novia y Fluttershy permanecía en silencio.

-En el Combate Mortal no existe más que una sola regla-intervino Raiden-sobrevivir a cualquier costo, aunque eso implique el uso de armas-.

-Pues una regla de mierda-gruño Rainbow.

-Pero eso es bueno, ya que significa que Firebird puede usar la Espada Solar contra ese cretino-señalo Applejack sonriendo y las demás lo hicieron, con excepción de Twilight.

-Pero no lo hará-dijo Twilight sonriendo levemente-porque Sunset sabe que no la necesita para este combate ¿no es así maestro?-pregunto mirando a Batman, quien solo mantenía su vista en el combate en todo momento.

Damián miraba a Sunset con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, mientras que Sunset lo hacía con seriedad-¿A esto te has rebajado? ¿En esto te convirtió Superman? ¡En un cobarde!-acuso Sunset temblando por la enorme decepción que sentía en esos momentos.

Damián solo se rio-Recuerda que Batman también hace trampas para poder ganar cuando las necesita-le señalo sonriendo.

-Es diferente, Batman lo hace para proteger a los demás, tú solo lo haces para poder asesinar a otros, definitivamente no eres digno de ser su hijo-gruño Sunset.

-¿Eso piensas? ¡Soy mucho más digno de lo que tú serás y eso te lo voy a demostrar ahora!-bramo Damián lanzándose contra Sunset de nuevo.

Sunset evadió el golpe del cuchillo de Damián y le dio un codazo en el abdomen, provocando que soltara el arma, pero esta vez, Damián reacciono con rapidez y lanzo una patada hacia Sunset, la peli fuego logro esquivarla y ambos retrocedieron, encontrándose cada uno en lados opuestos de la plataforma, muy en la orilla, provocando que los Zombis se impacientaran más que antes, estaban ansioso por comer.

Damián volvió al ataque y Sunset también, la peli fuego evadió su golpe y le dio uno en el pecho, sujetándolo con fuerza del emblema de Nightwing, para de un fuerte jalón arrancárselo, dejando sorprendido a Damián, Sunset le dio una patada y volvió a derribarlo.

-No te mereces este emblema-aseguro con desdén.

Damián se levantó y lanzo varias bombas de humo contra Sunset, quien rápidamente se protegió con su capa, esperando el siguiente ataque de su enemigo, mismo que vino de la parte de atrás, Damián dio un salto y cayó sobre la chica, ambos rodaron por el suelo, quedando Damián sobre Sunset, quien comenzó a estrangularla con fuerza.

Sunset trataba de liberarse del agarre de Damián, mismo que era sumamente fuerte, podía sentir como el aire comenzaba a faltarle, Damián solo sonreía mientras hacía esto y aprovecho para ver de reojo a Batman, quien solo se tensó ante aquella escena, fue cuando Damián miro de nuevo a Sunset.

-¿Aun crees que no soy mejor que él?-pregunto sádicamente.

Sunset entonces lanzo una patada en la entrepierna de Damián, provocándole el peor dolor que se le puede causar a un hombre, cuando Damián sintió ese golpe, soltó a Sunset y esta se pudo liberar de su captor lanzándolo por los aires.

-Esa si es una buena razón para hacer trampa-señalo recuperando el aliento e incorporándose de nuevo.

Damián también comenzó a recuperarse después de aquel tremendo golpe, para luego mirar a Sunset con rabia, pero su furia fue reemplazada por una sonrisa burlona, Sunset solo espero a que hiciera lo que estuviera a punto de hacer.

-Ya veo, usaste ese golpe para intentar liberarte de los hombres que te dieron la mejor noche de tu vida ¿no es verdad?-pregunto divertido, provocando que Abzu entrecerrara los ojos de manera molesta-anda, admítelo, no hay un solo día en que no pienses en lo que te ocurrió, como esos hombres disfrutaron con tu cuerpo, besándolo, lamiéndolo y luego atravesando tu entrepierna con sus penes-.

Sunset guardo silencio en todo momento, para luego sonreír-Si intentas molestarme o hacerme enfadar con eso, entonces estás perdiendo tu tiempo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Acepte lo que me paso y finalmente logre superarlo, ya no me importa nada de eso, especialmente porque ahora tengo amigas, un gran padre, pude encontrar a mi verdadera madre y tengo a la persona que más he amado a mi lado, lo que me paso en el pasado ya se quedó enterrado y esta vez para siempre-aseguro Sunset sonriendo con total honestidad.

Batman sonrió orgulloso, Twilight se sintió sumamente emocionada, mientras sus amigas también le gritaban de manera animada a la peli fuego por todo lo que había dicho, Zaleska también sonrió, realmente le encantaba lo que su enemiga decía, porque significaba que su batalla sería por demás legendaria.

-¡Eres…eres…una gran estúpida!-bramo Damián sacando un par de bastones y lanzándose al ataque.

Ambos comenzaron con su batalla nuevamente, Damián lanzaba golpe tras golpe con sus bastones, mismos que Sunset evadía con gran facilidad, recordando todo el entrenamiento que recibió, finalmente había conseguido superar la furia de su corazón y ahora era capaz de luchar de la manera correcta.

Sunset lanzo un golpe contra el pecho de Damián, provocando que retrocediera, pero eso no evito que volviera a atacarla, ambos estaban muy parejos o al menos eso parecía, fue cuando Damián pensó en una nueva estrategia, rápidamente, lanzo uno de sus bastones contra la peli fuego, quien lo repelió con un golpe de su mano, pero al hacer eso, no pudo quitarse cuando Damián se lanzó contra ella.

Lo que ninguno de los dos noto fue que al haber estado peleando, se acercaron demasiado a una de las orillas de la plataforma, lo que provoco que en el momento en que Damián embistiera a Sunset, ambos cayera y rodaran por el suelo, dirigiéndose hacia la orilla de manera peligrosa, Sunset logro afirmarse a tiempo, pero Damián no tuvo la misma suerte y cayó por la orilla.

Al ver eso, Sunset se alarmo y se levantó rápidamente para buscar cualquier señal de Damián, encontrando que en el último momento había logrado clavar su bastón en la plataforma, sosteniéndose del mismo, el problema era que había quedado demasiado lejos de la cima para poder subir y el bastón no era tan largo como para impulsarse, lo que provocaba que los Zombis se pusieran más que ansiosos, gruñendo y alzando sus brazos hacia Damián.

Rápidamente, Sunset se agacho y estiro su mano lo más posible para acercarla a Damián-¡Dame tu mano pronto!-grito Sunset.

Damián miro a la peli fuego con sorpresa-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Esta es una batalla a muerte, si quieres ganar tienes que matarme!-bramo Damián.

-¡Te equivocas!-declaro Sunset con firmeza-¡Porque Corban perdono la vida de Goro, así que eso es lo que voy a hacer, perdonar tu vida!-aseguro la peli fuego.

Damián miraba con confusión a Sunset-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cometerías ese error tan grave? ¡Sabes que yo tratare de volver a matarte a ti y a tus amigas, así como también a mi padre!-.

-Lo sé-dijo Sunset con una leve sonrisa-pero aunque tú no lo veas…ambos somos hijos de Batman…del mismo modo que lo eran Ricardo, Jasón, Tim y Bárbara, todos fuimos hijos de Batman, eso significa que tú y yo somos hermanos-señalo Sunset sonriendo-y por tanto, no dejare que mi hermano muera, tampoco permitiré que nuestro padre vuelva a sufrir-.

Damián escucho todo el discurso de Sunset con los ojos muy abiertos, pero luego comenzó a reírse de nuevo, solo que esta vez no era una risa burlona y despiadada, era una risa llena de diversión, resignación e impresión, todo mezclado en una sola emoción.

-Entonces definitivamente eres mejor que él-reconoció sonriéndole a Sunset, dejando sorprendida-por favor…nunca cambies…-.

-Espera ¿Qué estás pensando hacer?-pregunto Sunset y para asombro de la peli fuego, Damián se soltó y comenzó a caer hacia la horda de Zombis.

Sunset solo pudo ver como los Zombis lo recibían y lo arrojaban al suelo, comenzando a devorarlo, Damián podía sentir como le arrancaban trozos de su piel con sus dientes, manos, etc. Podía sentir como algunos lo sujetaron de la cara y le arrancaron parte de la piel, dejando expuesto el globo ocular.

Y aunque el dolor era intenso, Damián en ningún momento dejo de sonreír, hasta que su vista se detuvo en un Zombi en particular, mismo que avanzaba lentamente hacia él, debido a que agonizaba su vista se nublo mucho, pero cuando el Zombi estuvo lo bastante cerca pudo reconocerlo, ese Zombi era…no podía ser posible.

El Zombi salto sobre él y lo mordió en la cara, arrancándole la nariz de una mordida, manchándose con la sangre del hijo de Batman, mientras los demás le arrancaban los intestinos con sus manos, comenzando a devorarlos, peleándose por algunas partes de su cuerpo, era un espectáculo sumamente desagradable.

Sunset vio todo con horror, para luego incorporarse, fue cuando Umbra hizo acto de aparición-¡La ganadora es Firebird!-anuncio con un tono sumamente molesto, pero Zaleska estaba más que encantada por ello.

Sunset abandono la plataforma y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, siendo recibida por sus amigas, las cuales la miraban con expresiones preocupadas, Twilight se acercó a su chica y la abrazo con fuerza, abrazo que fue correspondido de inmediato, pero Sunset se separó con rapidez, ya que había alguien más con el cual quería hablar.

Batman espero a que Sunset se acercara a él, el Caballero de la Noche no mostraba emoción alguna por lo que acababa de pasar, pero las chicas sabían que internamente estaba sufriendo mucho por lo que le ocurrió a su hijo y Sunset se sentía culpable por no haberlo podido salvar.

Cuando quedo ante él, Sunset se abrazó los codos y agacho la vista-Yo…lo intente padre…-reconoció con tono triste y dolido.

Por toda respuesta, Batman se acercó a ella, le puso una mano en el hombro, captando la atención de la peli fuego, quien abrió los ojos de golpe cuando Batman la abrazo con fuerza, aunque estaba usando solo su brazo derecho para eso, ya que su otro brazo estaba ocupado formando un puño en el cual reprimía toda la furia y el dolor que sentía.

-Lo importante es que estas bien-dijo Batman con sinceridad-ahora tú y el resto de las Hijas de la Noche son mis hijas ahora-.

Sunset abrazo con fuerza a Batman y al poco tiempo, el resto de las chicas corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza, tomando por sorpresa al Caballero de la Noche, quien alzo ambos brazos sin saber cómo reaccionar, especialmente cuando Pinkie Pie dijo…

-Te queremos papi-aseguro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Batman se quedó mudo ante eso y solo pudo abrazar a las 7 chicas como pudo, todo ante la mirada sorprendida de Kenneth, Odd y Spike, Raiden solo sonreía ante aquella visión, al igual que el resto de los presentes, con excepción de los Maestros Oscuros.

-Parece que Sunset ha progresado mucho, estoy más que ansiosa por pelear contra ella-dijo Zaleska-ya venció a un guerrero, solo faltan dos-.

-Pero eso significa que no podemos subestimarlas-observo Amazu-sugiero que comencemos con la segunda fase de los combates-.

Abzu asintió-Que así sea, veremos que tal les va por separado-dijo Abzu esperando ver pelear a su enemiga escogida por el destino muy pronto.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El primer combate ha concluido con la victoria de Sunset, pero aún quedan muchas batallas más por delante antes del enfrentamiento con los Maestros Oscuros, además de la oscura sorpresa que tiene preparada el Guasón"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ALGO QUE HE QUERIDO PREGUNTARLES Y SE ME OLVIDO, COMO SABEN, YA ESTAN HACIENDO EL DOBLAJE LATINO DE DB SUPER Y QUIEN INTERPRETA EL TEMA DE APERTURA, LAS OPCIONES SON ANDRIAN BARBA Y CESAR FRANCO, POR SI NO LOS HAN ESCUCHADO, AQUÍ ESTA EL VIDEO CON CADA UNA DE SUS INTERPRETACIONES Y ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES A CUAL PREFIEREN:**

 **www. youtube watch? v=20IIYxqJrvc**

 **EN LO PERSONAL PREFIERO A ADRIAN BARBA, ESPECIALMENTE DESPUES DE ESCUCHARLO CANTAR EL TEMA COMPLETO:**

 **www. youtube watch? v=yYZg8fNvkpo**

 **¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿A cuál de estas dos leyendas de Anime Latino prefieren?**

 **Y esta es la nueva lista de los participantes del Universo 2:**

 **Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, Sailor Urano, Sailor Neptuno, Clare Claymore, Teresa Claymore (cambie a dos de las Sailor, espero les gusten)**

 **FINALMENTE, INFORMO QUE ESTOY ABRIENDO UN NUEVO CONCURSO, YA QUE ESTOY DISEÑANDO ALGUNOS CARTELES DE LOS REPRESENTANTES DE CADA UNO DE LOS 12 UNIVERSOS, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTOY HACIENDO EL DEL UNIVERSO 1 Y QUIERO QUE USTEDES HAGAN EL TEMA PARA DICHO UNIVERSO, AHORA BIEN ¿Qué BUSCO EN ESTE TEMA?**

 **1.- Deben nombrar a los 10 participantes de este universo, ya sea con una breve historia de ellos o siendo ellos mismos los que canten y se describan**

 **2.- El tema que gane será subido a mi página de Deviantart en cuanto suba el diseño**

 **3.- Estaré buscando uno para los 12 Universos, si necesitan que les recuerde quienes son los participantes con gusto lo haré**

 **4.- Todos los temas deben ser enviados por PM, no revisare los que dejen en comentarios**

 **5.- Por el momento estoy pidiendo el de Universo 1 exclusivamente, yo iré informándoles cuando requiero el de los demás Universos**

 **Buena suerte a todos los que quieran participar**

 **An Ton Beatriz:** _muchas gracias por tus palabras, en serio lo agradezco, pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños? Bueno, supongo que la fiesta te tuvo ocupada, el combate termino y Damián fue quien murió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zultanita:** _el primer combate ha terminado, Sunset gano, aunque Batman soporto ver morir a otro hijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _la batalla ha terminado, aunque Damián prefirió morir antes de volver con su padre, Sunset tuvo que ver cómo era devorado y enfrentar a Batman por ello, por suerte, el Caballero de la Noche sabe que ahora tiene una nueva familia y unas hijas a las que protegerá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _puedes contar con ello, por el momento el primer enfrentamiento ha terminado, Sunset gano, pero Batman tuvo que ver morir a otro hijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _el primer combate se decidió, aunque esa no será la única sorpresa para las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _pues ya viste quien gano, aunque Damián se rindió al dejarse devorar por los Zombis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _y pronto veremos a esos dos guerreros en enfrentamientos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _pronto verás quienes son los otros guerreros que pelearan, aunque algunos puede que te sorprendan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _el primer combate termino con la victoria de Sunset, pero a un alto costo para Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso fue algo que ella trato de evitar, pero desgraciadamente, la decisión de Damián fue morir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _realmente Freezer le hace honor a su título del más malvado de DB y pensar que muchos se atreven a decir que Zamasu es más malvado, él ni siquiera supo ejecutar bien su plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _yo en lo personal no creo que Frost vaya a lograr mucho, después de todo, Freezer ha demostrado ser sumamente peor que Frost. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ellos viven de otros tiempos, hay que comprenderlo, aunque debo decir que me dio risa algo que no sabía de Adam West, no sé si tu sepas que cuando se filmó la película de Batman con Val Kilmer, el director recibió varias cartas de "fans" que le pedían que pusieran a Adam West como el Batman de la película, pero luego el director descubrió que todas esas cartas fueron escritas y enviadas por el mismo Adam West. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ciertamente, dime ¿en verdad creías que Batman sería tan descuidado como para dejar Gótica sin protección? Sunset se llevó la primera victoria del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ciertamente, pero la pelea termino con la muerte de Damián, hecho que lastimo a Batman un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _es parte del gran plan de Skipper, siempre déjalos deseando más y mira lo bien que funciona realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente lo es, pero recuerda que Goku parece no recordar eso, de hecho, nadie parece recordarlo, pues todos se molestaron al escuchar eso, en fin, la batalla termino y Damián murió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _el primer combate ha terminado y Batman ha visto morir a otro de sus hijos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y la ganadora fue Firebird. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seriyu.001:** _pues ya viste que no fue así exactamente, Damián se dejó vencer y devorar por su propia cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _ya lo acabas de ver, Damián se rindió y se dejó comer por los Zombis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _el primer combate ha terminado, Sunset ha salido victoriosa, pero aún les esperan muchos retos más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _de hecho fue así, aunque Damián prefirió morir de un modo…algo extraño se podría decir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver y para desgracia de Batman, ha perdido a otro hijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _este combate terminó, pero solo es el primer escalón de una larga escalera por subir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _no realmente, después de todo, Abzu quiere que los combates sean en igualdad y con honor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y aún falta ver quien será la desafortunada que se enfrentara a esos dos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _solo espera a ver que otros guerreros van a participar, puede que te lleves una gran sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _el primer combate ya se llevó a cabo, Sunset obtuvo la victoria, aunque a un precio muy alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _la ganadora fue Sunset, aunque para Batman fue doloroso ver morir a otro hijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y el primer combate lo gano Sunset, pero Batman tuvo que soportar ver morir a otro de sus hijos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y al final fue Damián el devorado por los Zombis, aunque antes de morir se llevó una enorme sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y muy pronto veremos a esos dos en acción, así como a otros guerreros sumamente peligrosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _eso es algo que pronto descubrirás, ya que se avecinan oponentes que las chicas no esperaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _sospecho que el Universo 9, 10 y 4 serán los primeros en quedar eliminados, pero me pregunto qué tan poderoso será Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _el combate ha terminado, Sunset obtuvo la victoria, pero le costó otro hijo a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _de hecho solo hay una regla "ganar a cualquier costo", esa es la única regla del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y espera a ver contra quienes pelearan en este torneo, les esperan grandes sorpresas a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y cuando le toque a Goku pelear en el torneo se llevara la sorpresa de su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _algunos participaran, pero Drago tampoco se arriesgara a perder a sus guerreros antes de su golpe maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _dos de los más peligrosos y letales guerreros de todo MK también van a participar en este torneo legendario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _por el momento la primera batalla termino y Batman tuvo que ver morir a otro de sus hijos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el primer combate ha terminado, la ganadora fue Sunset, pero a un alto costo para Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _yo aún no puedo creer que después de haber matado a Ricardo haya tenido el cinismo de copiar su traje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _ellos aparecieron únicamente para mostrar un poco lo que les espera a los guerreros, pero pronto pelearan también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _conforme avance el Combate Mortal verás a otros guerreros que seguramente te dejaran sorprendido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ahora que el primer Combate Mortal termino, depende de las otras prepararse para lo que se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _a estas alturas yo también lo estoy pensando y en cierto modo me sorprendería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _Sunset ha demostrado que ya tiene controlada su rabia y eso le ayudo a ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _para los seres como Umbra lo importante es ganar a cualquier costo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pues ya viste que efectivamente eso le pasó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _eso era precisamente lo que Umbra quería, aunque Batman no se desmorono como esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _creo que muchos prefieren usar a uno de ellos antes de a cualquier otro personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _la primera batalla ha terminado, Sunset ha ganado, peor Batman tuvo que ver morir a otro de sus hijos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _el primer combate ha terminado y Sunset obtuvo la victoria, aunque Batman vio morir a otro hijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _Sunset intento, realmente lo intento, pero al final, Damián eligió morir antes de admitir que realmente le fallo a su padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _por ahora la pelea de hermanos ha terminado, pero aún quedan otros oponentes con los cuales lidiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An Ton Beatriz, Zultanita, Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Zedd Hirose, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Hell Drago, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Bowser3000000, Amo del Vacío, AndrosValgreen4, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Draigon 2.0, Edge Hell Razor,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	85. Batallas por la isla

" _ **El torneo más mortífero de todos, el Combate Mortal, finalmente ha comenzado, la primera en pelear fue Sunset Shimmer, alias Firebird, quien se enfrentó a Damián Díaz, el cual usaba el traje con el cual planeaba homenajear a Ricardo, sin importarle el hecho de que él había sido quien lo mato, la pelea comenzó y Sunset tomo ventaja con rapidez gracias al entrenamiento que recibió, ni siquiera se vio afectada de manera psicológica por Damián, aun cuando este se atrevió a recordarle el momento más doloroso de su vida, al final Sunset fue la ganadora, pero…en el último instante, Sunset trato de salvar la vida de Damián, pues aunque no lo eran de sangre, para la peli fuego ambos eran hermanos y no iba a permitir que Batman sufriera de nuevo, ahora tras esa victoria se avecinan nuevos combates"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **oUCXVGsm5i8**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 85**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 85 Batallas por la Isla**

Tras la culminación del primer combate del torneo, los Maestros Oscuros se reunieron en la cima del templo para poder hablar sobre lo ocurrido en esa batalla-Parece ser que mi estimada Sunset ha mejorado mucho en este tiempo, tal como esperaba que hiciera-expreso Zaleska.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-gruño Umbra-eso solo significan más problemas para nosotros-.

-En lo personal, encuentro estimulante un poco de desafío debes en cuando, después de todo, se vuelve muy aburrido que siempre ganemos-señalo Amazu acomodándose las gafas.

-Esa chica venció a su primer oponente, lo que significa que solo deben vencer a otros dos para poder llegar a enfrentarte-observo Leviatán y Zaleska sonrió con emoción.

-Ahora las Hijas de la Noche se han separado por la isla, lo que significa que sus combates están por iniciar, mientras tanto haremos que nuestros mejores guerreros se enfrenten a algunos de nuestros invitados-indico Abzu.

Al escuchar la indicación de su líder, el grupo asintió, después de todo, había una razón por la cual su amo invito a otros guerreros, después de todo, ese torneo no solo se trataba de las chicas, sino de muchos posibles guerreros que muy pronto iban a ofrecerse gustosamente obligados a él.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman se encontraba procesando lo que acababa de pasar, no solo vio morir a su hijo biológico, sino que además, los Maestros Oscuros anunciaron que tras ese combate, las 7 invitadas principales debían dirigirse a distintas secciones de la isla, donde se enfrentarían a los guerreros que debían derrotar para poder enfrentarlos directamente, mientras otros guerreros se enfrentaban a otros oponentes, ya que el Combate Mortal era para que muchos guerreros lucharan.

-¿Cómo se siente?-pregunto Raiden acercándose a Batman.

-Me siento…igual-dijo Batman con seriedad, Raiden suspiro con cansancio, cuando Daisy hizo acto de aparición, acompañada por Garnet e increíblemente, por Korra y Goku.

-No tienes que hacerte el fuerte todo el tiempo-dijo Garnet mirándolo de brazos cruzados-entendemos que ahora estés pasando por un duro momento-.

Daisy tomo la palabra antes de que Batman pudiera decir algo-Los últimos meses han sido terribles para ti, es decir…primero el ataque del Guasón y ahora esto, no tienes que ser siempre el fuerte, tienes amigos que te quieren ayudar, incluso de otros Universos, así que por favor déjanos ayudarte-.

-No es necesario-dijo Batman con seriedad-mejor dedíquense a pensar en las batallas del torneo, sospecho que se avecinan grandes problemas para todos-indico Batman con voz seria y retirándose antes de que alguien lo detuviera.

Korra suspiro con cansancio-Es increíble, ni siquiera nos saludó-.

-Parece que le preocupa algo-observo Goku con seriedad, para luego mirar a Raiden-disculpe, pero ¿Qué es exactamente este torneo al que nos trajeron? Me doy cuenta que no es como otros en los que he participado, ya que tengo un muy mal presentimiento-.

-No es para menos-dijo Raiden con voz seria-ya que este es el Combate Mortal, un torneo donde lo importante no es ganar, sino sobrevivir y será mejor que los ponga al tanto a todos, porque por alguna razón, Drago quiso que todos ustedes estuvieran presentes en este momento-.

Mientras Raiden ponía al tanto a todos, Batman se alejó del lugar, mientras pensaba en cómo le irían a sus hijas en los siguientes combates, al menos Sunset ya había obtenido la primera victoria, pero aún le quedaban vencer a otros dos guerreros, solo esperaba que las demás tuviera suerte contra los guerreros que enfrentaran.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Rainbow caminaba por la playa, mientras buscaba cualquier señal de su oponente, preguntándose qué tipo de guerrero le tocaría enfrentar, por lo que presencio hace unos instantes, aunque Anubrix era el enemigo que debía vencer, eso no significaba que enfrentaría a uno de sus guerreros.

Pudo ver que a pesar de ser el mediodía la luz del sol casi no se veía debido a que el cielo estaba muy nublado, ese hecho la extraño mucho, pero no tardo en comprender que se debía a que se trataban en territorio de las tinieblas, lo que significaba que debía esperar cualquier sorpresa desagradable.

Fue cuando una figura salió de la nada, lanzándose contra ella, Rainbow evadió el golpe a tiempo y descubrió a su atacante, se trataba de un hombre de piel morena que debía estar por los 30 o 40 años, de cabello negro y largo amarrado al estilo de rastra, al principio, Rainbow no comprendió porque le tocaba un oponente así, pero cuando el hombre la miro noto sus ojos rojos y unos filosos colmillos.

-Así que mi primer oponente es un vampiro-observo Rainbow-bueno, vamos a divertidos-dijo colocándose en guardia y con una gran sonrisa.

El vampiro arremetió contra Rainbow, quien lo evadió rodando por la arena, para luego darle una patada por la espalda, el vampiro contraataco con un golpe de su mano, pero Dash salto hacia atrás evadiéndolo a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar la cachetada que le dio.

-¿En serio? ¿Una cachetada? ¿Qué clase de peleador eres?-pregunto Rainbow mirando al vampiro con molestia.

Su oponente solo sonrió con cinismo, antes de volver al ataque, Rainbow y el vampiro comenzaron un choque de golpes a gran velocidad, ya que los vampiros también eran criaturas sumamente rápidas, fue cuando el vampiro trato de golpearla en las piernas, pero Rainbow coloco sus manos en los hombros de su oponente y se impulsó con ellos, colocándose detrás de su oponente de nuevo.

Cuando el vampiro volteo a verla, fue recibido por varios golpes y patadas de parte de Rainbow, quien hacía uso de todo lo que aprendió con Batman y compañía, el vampiro logro detener una de las patadas de Rainbow y con un movimiento feroz la estrello contra la arena.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, el vampiro se echó sobre ella, disponiéndose a morderla, pero Dash actuó con rapidez y le lanzo arena al rostro, dándole en los ojos y provocando que un poco de arena entrara a la garganta de su oponente, el vampiro retrocedió, llevándose ambas manos a la garganta en un intento por sacar la arena de su cuerpo.

-¡Qué bueno que tus amos dijeron que en este torneo solo había una regla; sobrevivir! ¡Además, no puedes tener mi sangre, yo la necesito!-declaro Dash saltando y golpeándolo repetidamente, impidiendo que reaccionara.

Rainbow comenzó a atacarlo sin tregua alguna, había aprendido que si tomaba el control de una batalla no debía detenerse hasta obtener la victoria y eso era algo que no pensaba hacer, especialmente si quería evitar alguna otra sorpresita de parte del chupa sangre.

El vampiro trato de incorporarse y contraatacar, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Rainbow se lanzó contra él de nuevo, dándole una potente patada que lo estrello contra un árbol, desgraciadamente, aquel árbol tenía una rama en forma de punta, misma que atravesó su espalda justo donde se encontraba su corazón.

Rainbow se quedó muda ante eso, pero luego vio como el vampiro lanzaba un chillido de dolor mientras su cuerpo se volvía cenizas, hasta que finalmente no quedo nada de él, Rainbow nunca se esperó eso y de hecho, en ningún momento se fijó en que ese árbol tuviera algo como eso.

-Definitivamente en esta isla es ganar o morir-observo sumamente pensativa, algo muy raro en ella, todo eso significa que quizás el código de no matar no era válido en ese lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Maestros Oscuros estaban observando cada una de las batallas que se desarrollaban en la isla, pero principalmente, sus vistas estaban en las guerreras que iban a enfrentarlos, ante la victoria de Rainbow, Anubrix no pudo evitar carcajearse de manera cruel y burlona.

-Parece que la pequeña Dash ya comprendió que aquí el código de honor que les enseño Batman no vale absolutamente nada, todas ellas tendrán que matar por más que traten de evitarlo-dijo Anubrix con crueldad.

-Yo no contaría con eso-dijo Amazu acomodándose las gafas de nuevo.

-¡Miren! Parece que esa vaquera ya llego a la zona donde se encuentra su primer oponente-observo Eiki por el orbe.

Efectivamente, Applejack había entrado en una zona boscosa, buscando cualquier señal de su primer oponente, provocando que Amazu entrecerrara los ojos al ver a donde había llegado la chica que estaba destinada a ser su contrincante.

-Esto sí que es una enorme casualidad o quizás un capricho del destino-señalo sonriendo levemente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Applejack caminaba por aquella zona boscosa, buscando a su enemigo, estaba sumamente concentrada en eso que no noto a los cientos de Zombis que la rodeaban, pero ninguno de ellos hacía el menor esfuerzo por atacarla, después de todo, el poder de los Maestros impedían que actuaran de manera estúpida o dañaran a un posible competidor del torneo.

De pronto, Applejack sintió algo en el aire y se puso en guardia, su capa se ondeaba con el viento o al menos eso le parecía, podía notar como las hojas se mecían con el aire, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, rápidamente, esquivo el ataque de su oponente, encontrándose con el ninja de traje amarillo que vio la noche anterior.

-¡Eres uno de los guerreros de Amazu!-exclamo Applejack mirando al ninja.

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de la poderosa Maestra Amazu!-declaro el guerrero lanzándose contra ella.

Applejack logro evadir el golpe de su atacante, cuyo puño se impactó contra un árbol, para asombro de la chica, el golpe de su oponente literalmente atravesó la madera del árbol, dejándole un pequeño hueco en el tronco, el ninja volteo a verla con sus ojos blancos sin vida.

-¿Podrías al menos recordarme tu nombre?-pregunto Applejack colocándose en guardia y preparándose para continuar.

-¡Puedes llamarme Scorpio y seré lo último que verás!-declaro Scorpio lanzándose contra Applejack.

Scorpio demostraba ser todo un guerrero, cada ataque era lanzado con fuerza y precisión, por lo que Applejack tuvo que mostrar sus habilidades también, ambos luchaban en igualdad de condiciones, fue cuando Applejack logro darle un puñetazo en la cara a Scorpio, lanzándolo por los aires.

Pero Scorpio aterrizo perfectamente de pie y miro a la chica con furia-¡Eso no es nada, veamos si te gusta eso!-declaro sacando su flecha de la palma de su mano, lanzándola contra Applejack.

La vaquera espero el golpe y antes de que llegara lo evadió a tiempo, sujetándolo de la cuerda y de un golpe con la mano en forma de cuchillo lo corto en dos, cortando la cabeza de la misma, de ese modo evitaría caer en las fauces de aquella cosa como ocurrió con el vampiro.

Scorpio gruño ante eso y arremetió de nuevo contra Applejack, quien no logro evadir la patada que le dio, lanzándola por los aires y estrellándola contra un árbol, más si logro evitar el siguiente golpe al levantarse y darle un puñetazo en el rostro, para luego sujetarlo del cuello y estrellarlo contra el suelo con fuerza.

Antes de que Scorpio se levantara, Applejack salto sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo sin darle tregua en el rostro, el guerrero sentía los golpes de Applejack con mucha fuerza, definitivamente esa chica tenía mucha fuerza a pesar de su aspecto, pero Scorpio tampoco era un debilucho y de una patada se quitó a Applejack de encima.

Rápidamente, ambos se levantaron y se colocaron en guardia al mismo tiempo, comenzando a moverse en círculos alrededor del otro, analizándose mutuamente y esperando para ver quien lanzaba el siguiente ataque, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a caer en la trampa del otro, Applejack tuvo que reconocer que Scorpio era un verdadero guerrero.

Fue cuando Scorpio saco una más de sus letales trampas de su otra mano-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-exclamo Applejack ante aquella visión, Scorpio lanzo su ataque contra Applejack.

La vaquera salto y esquivo el golpe a tiempo, pero antes de que hiciera el mismo movimiento de antes, hecho que esperaba Scorpio, esta se paró sobre la soga y comenzó a correr por la misma hacia Scorpio, para sorpresa del mismo, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, comenzó a darle varias patadas en el rostro.

Scorpio recibió todas aquellas patadas en el rostro, antes de que Applejack lo sujetara con sus piernas, para luego hacer una maniobra con la cual lo derribo, antes de que se levantara, Applejack lo soltó y le dio una patada más en el rostro, saltando sobre un árbol y encarando a su oponente de nuevo.

Scorpio se levantó y miro a Applejack con rabia en sus ojos sin vida, mientras la vaquera solo esperaba a que hiciera su siguiente movimiento-¡Voy a acabar contigo y una vez que lo consiga por fin podré terminar lo que deje pendiente con ese bastardo de Zub Zero!-declaro con furia.

-¡Pues me temo que no lo vas a lograr, porque de ninguna manera pienso perder contra ti!-aseguro Applejack desafiante y esperando el siguiente movimiento de Scorpio.

Para sorpresa de Applejack, Scorpio llevo su mano hacia su rostro y se quitó su máscara, revelando un rostro cadavérico, de hecho, una calavera tal cual, sin ojos y de aspecto sumamente tenebroso, la vaquera solo pudo abrir los ojos ante aquella visión, pero luego se encogió en hombros.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que una de las víboras de la isla sea eso?-pregunto de manera sarcástica.

Por toda respuesta, Scorpio llevo su cabeza hacia atrás y libero una llamarada contra Applejack, quien salto del árbol para esquivar el ataque, la rama donde estuvo antes se vio consumida por el fuego del maligno Scorpio, quien la encaro de nuevo, esta vez no decía nada, solo gruñía.

-¡De acuerdo, esa si no me la esperaba!-reconoció evadiendo un nuevo disparo de fuego de parte de su oponente.

Scorpio comenzó a perseguirla con su fuego mortal, Applejack se colocó detrás de una roca para protegerse del fuego, mismo que era sumamente caliente, si la tocaba no la contaría, tenía que pensar en algo y pronto, fue cuando recordó que en ese torneo todo era válido, incluso el uso de armas.

-Pues como bien dijo el gran vaquero de la noche ¡Cuando estés perdiendo haz trampa!-declaro Applejack lanzando su Látigo de la Justicia a los pies de Scorpio justo en el momento en que este iba a volver a lanzar su llamarada.

Antes de que la lanzara, la vaquera enredo su Látigo en las piernas de su contrincante y de un fuerte tirón lo derribo, lo que provoco que su llama se disparara hacia el aire, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Applejack dio un salto sosteniendo una piedra en la mano, lanzándola a la boca de Scorpio, misma que se le quedo atorada, impidiendo que volviera a lanzar su fuego.

Rápidamente, Applejack empleo su fuerza para levantar a Scorpio y hacerlo girar a gran velocidad, para luego estrellarlo con fuerza contra la misma roca que uso para protegerse, para desgracia del temible ninja, se estrelló de cabeza y su cráneo se rompió en pedazos, provocando que su cuerpo comenzara a quemarse solo, con Applejack recuperándose.

Pero cuando más relajada se sentía, el cuerpo sin cabeza de Scorpio se lanzó contra ella, aun ardiendo en llamas, Applejack evadió el golpe muy a tiempo, aunque sí que se asustó al ver que su oponente la atacaba sin su cabeza, pero por otro lado debió haberse esperado algo como eso, después de todo, había que recordar quienes eran sus oponentes.

El cuerpo de Scorpio se lanzó contra ella intentando golpearla, pero Applejack esquivaba sus ataques retrocediendo y evitando ser alcanzada por las mismas llamas que consumían el cuerpo de Scorpio, fue cuando lanzo un golpe con su Látigo, dándole justo en un brazo, mismo que se desprendió, la vaquera entonces enredo su Látigo en la cintura de Scorpio y usando su fuerza aumentada lo lanzo contra una roca, en cuanto el cuerpo de Scorpio se estrelló contra la misma se hizo pedazos.

Applejack se quedó recuperando el aliento de nuevo, pero esta vez atenta a todo a su alrededor, después de todo, si su oponente se levantó después de que lo decapitara entonces es mejor no correr riesgo alguno, después de algunos minutos, comprobó que su oponente definitivamente no iba a levantarse, así que suspiro aliviada.

-Por fin…cielos, me pregunto qué otra clase de lunáticos habrá en esta isla-dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Amazu se acomodó las gafas con mucha satisfacción al ver ese resultado, definitivamente Applejack demostraba ser una gran guerrera-Aun emplea mucho la fuerza bruta, pero realmente ha pensado mejor la situación para encontrar una salida-.

-Aún tiene mucho que mejorar-observo Abzu, fue cuando sus ojos brillaron al percatarse de un detalle-parece ser que la chica Fluttershy llego a su primera zona-.

Al escuchar eso, Eiki se levantó de golpe y miro hacia el orbe con un brillo de emoción en los ojos, al tiempo que su cabello se volvía de color amarillo-¡Por fin! ¡Quiero ver que tanto puede hacer esa niña!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Fluttershy llego a lo que parecía ser un pantano, la chica tímida caminaba con mucha precaución, observando todo a su alrededor y esperando cualquier sorpresa, por fortuna, la única sorpresa que había visto hasta el momento eran unas cuantas ranas, serpientes e insectos y como buena amante de los animales no se sentía intimidada en ningún momento.

Pero si había algo que la preocupaba era el hecho de que su oponente fuera Myra, Sunset se enfrentó al hijo de Batman y aunque no eran hermanos biológicos, Sunset tenía razón, ambos eran hijos de Batman en cierto modo y por tanto, para Sunset fue difícil que la batalla haya tenido ese resultado.

Un sonido llamo su atención y la chica se puso en guardia, fue cuando una iguana hizo acto de aparición, bajando por un árbol, eso la dejo algo confundida en un principio, pero luego recordó que había especies de reptiles que vivían en los pantanos, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la iguana le escupió una extraña sustancia, misma que esquivo a tiempo, el líquido que el reptil escupió resulto ser un mortal veneno, mismo que cayó sobre una rana, derritiéndola lentamente.

-¡Qué horror!-exclamo Fluttershy ante aquella visión.

Fue cuando la iguana bajo del árbol y se irguió sobre sus patas traseras, convirtiéndose en un guerrero ninja muy parecido a Scorpio y Zub Zero, solo que su traje era de color verde y sus ojos parecían más de un reptil que los de un humano.

-¡Bienvenida a mi casa!-declaro el guerrero lanzándose contra Fluttershy.

La chica no logro reaccionar a tiempo y recibió un golpe de parte de su atacante, mismo que la derribo, pero consiguió evadir el siguiente ataque de su oponente, quien la miro con furia en sus ojos verdes, Fluttershy rodo por el suelo y al levantarse le dio un golpe en el estómago a su atacante, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Fluttershy.

-¡Me llamo Reptil y hoy es el día en que tú serás convertida en una adición más de mi pantano!-declaro Reptil lanzándose de nuevo contra Fluttershy.

La joven evadió los ataques de Reptil, para luego atacar, pero el guerrero los bloqueaba también con mucha habilidad, ambos parecían estar parejos, pero entonces Reptil saco una lanza de su mano y comenzó a atacar a Fluttershy con ella, la chica tímida evadía los ataques como podía y de un salto logro evitar que le clavara la lanza muy a tiempo.

-¡No parece que sea justo que uses un arma!-acuso Fluttershy.

-¡Mocosa idiota, en el Combate Mortal todo se vale!-declaro Reptil volviendo al ataque al instante.

Fluttershy evadió los golpes de la lanza de nuevo, mirando a su atacante con algo de sorpresa y miedo, después de todo, aunque ya había superado parte de su debilidad, la idea de matar a alguien realmente la dejaba aterrada, jamás se atrevería a hacer algo como eso, pero en ese torneo se suponía que eso era lo que debían hacer por mucho que detestara la idea.

Reptil comenzó a reírse por la manera en que Fluttershy lo atacaba-¡Que patética eres, me sorprende que alguien como Batman pensara que tú tenías el potencial para participar en este torneo, eres patética!-bramo Reptil lanzando un golpe más, mismo que Fluttershy esquivo rodando por el suelo.

Justo cuando se incorporó, vio como Reptil giraba con furia y su lanza golpeaba a una luciérnaga con fuerza, la pequeña se estrelló contra el suelo para horror de Fluttershy-¡Ay no!-grito corriendo a su lado, ignorando por completo a Reptil, quien se quedó confundido-¡Pobrecita! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto tomándola entre sus manos.

-¡Oye tu puta tonta! ¡Estamos en medio de un combate, olvídate de ese insecto de pacotilla!-bramo Reptil.

Fluttershy comenzó a temblar, pero no de miedo, sino de otra cosa-¿Es una broma? ¡Digo…sé que eres malvado y que quieres matarme, pero lastimarte a una inocente rana y a una linda luciérnaga simplemente porque sí! ¡Pues déjame decirte que eres…eres…UN GRAN TONTO!-grito con furia, dejando a Reptil estático, no por la palabra, sino el grito que lanzo aquella chica tan asustadiza-¡LISTO, LO DIJE! ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan especial? ¿Qué las reglas de cortesía no sirven para ti?-bramo lanzándose contra Reptil.

El ninja trato de detenerla con un golpe más de su lanza, pero Fluttershy la rompió con una patada-¿Qué?-exclamo Reptil al ver eso.

Fue cuando Fluttershy le comenzó a dar varias cachetadas en el rostro-¡ERES UN CANALLA, UN SUJETO DETESTABLE, UN TIPEJO GROSERO Y TONTO!-mientras le gritaba todo eso no dejaba de darle de cachetadas.

Reptil no podía hacer nada para defenderse de los golpes que le daba la chica, quien luego lo sujeto de su cabeza, dándole un potente rodillazo en la frente, lanzando a Reptil por los aires, Fluttershy dio un salto y en el aire continuo castigando a Reptil con mucha furia en su rostro, el pobre ninja no podía hacer nada contra el mortal ataque de Fluttershy, quien dio un giro en el aire, propinándole una patada con el talón de su pierna, misma que estrello a Reptil con fuerza contra el agua del pantano, desgraciadamente para él, fue en la parte menos profunda y por tanto termino seriamente herido.

Fluttershy aterrizo perfectamente de pie y comenzó a recuperar el aliento-¡Y LA PROXIMA VEZ VE A DERRETIR Y A GOLPEAR A TU ABUELA! ¿VES LO QUE ME HACES DECIR? ¡INCLUSO INSULTE A TU ABUELA!-grito Fluttershy furiosa, para luego retirarse del lugar, dejando a Reptil tirado en el agua.

-¿Qué…que acaba de pasar…?-pregunto antes de quedar noqueado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Maestros Oscuros se quedaron sorprendidos ante eso, con excepción de Abzu y Amazu, después de todo, aunque esa chica parecía ser muy débil y frágil, existía un dicho que decía que siempre se debía cuidar más de los calmados.

-Guau, creo que no conviene hacerla enfadar-dijo Umbra impactada por lo que acababan de ver.

-Me recuerda a ese chico Saiyajin, Gohan, cuando era un mocoso, no parecía ser capaz de nada e incluso logro humillar a Cell-observo Leviatán.

-Cuatro de ellas han vencido a sus primeros oponentes, solo quedan tres para que lleguen al siguiente nivel-observo Amazu acomodándose las gafas.

-Y entonces cuando lleguen ante nuestros últimos guerreros comenzara el verdadero espectáculo-señalo Abzu cruzado de brazos ante aquella idea y sus compañeros asintieron ante eso.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Los combates del torneo más peligroso de todos han comenzado; Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack y Fluttershy han vencido a sus primeros oponentes, pero aún quedan Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Twilight por lidiar contra sus primeros adversarios"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **POR CIERTO, CREO QUE DEBO ADVERTIRLES DESDE ESTE MOMENTO QUE MUCHOS PERSONAJES (INCLUYENDO OC) VAN A MORIR, PARA QUE SE ESTEN PREPARADOS MENTALMENTE**

 **Y TAMBIEN PARECE QUE A NADIE LE INTERESA ESTE NUEVO CONCURSO EN EL QUE BUSCO TEMAS PARA LOS 12 UNIVERSOS, YA QUE HASTA AHORA NO HE RECIBIDO NINGUNA PROPUESTA, SUPONGO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE TENGO QUE CANCELARLO**

 **Por cierto, esta es la lista de los participantes del Universo 3, tuve que hacer varios cambios, ya que por lo que se ve, realmente es un Universo tecnológico, aunque aún conservo a algunos Maestros Elementales:**

 **Korra, Asami, Mako, Nigrishi, Narirama, Kegalesia, Kitaneidas, Yogostein, Hiramechimedes, Kuvira (los nombres que no ubiquen pertenecen a personajes del Súper Sentai, más específicamente a los de la generación Go-onger/RPM)**

 **Zultanita:** _tenía que hacerlo, además, como bien dijo, ahora tiene una nueva familia a la cual cuidar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An Ton Beatriz:** _a Damián no le quedo de otra más que de reconocer que Sunset realmente era mejor que cualquiera de ellos, incluso que su padre, pues la relación de ambos se derrumbó cuando pasó lo de Ricardo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y solo espera, porque van a haber muchas muertes dolorosas en este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _que tierno nombre escogiste, me recuerda a la hija de los Picapiedra, en fin, te doy la bienvenida a los comentarios y al comienzo del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _los combates para las chicas continúan, pero pronto otros participantes harán acto de aparición en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _tal vez se deba al hecho de que acepto su derrota con dignidad y reconoció que Sunset era mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _esa empatía debió deberse al hecho de que reconoció su derrota con total dignidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _aunque antes de morir noto la presencia de una persona que jamás espero ver en algo así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _los combates continúan avanzando y las chicas deben prepararse, porque les esperan muchas terribles sorpresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _aunque para Batman fue duro tener que ver morir a otro de sus hijos de nuevo, al menos tiene a sus hijas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _los siguientes combates han comenzado y aunque las chicas van bien, aun les esperan muchas sorpresas más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _yo sospecho que Freezer va a manipular a Frost, después de todo, se ve que entre esos dos el más malvado es Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _pero no deben confiarse, pues algunos de sus oponentes no serán lo que esperaban y además, aún tienen que descubrir el verdadero poder de sus Armas Celestiales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _no lo creas, porque murió odiando a su padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _es divertido eso realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _de hecho le espera un legado mucho mayor, pero primero hay una batalla que terminar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues las chicas se han enfrentado con varios guerreros y pronto se llevaran una gran sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente hay que hacerlo, pero te puedo asegurar que van a morir varios personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _lo note. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _los primeros combates han comenzado, pero aún queda mucho por avanzar hasta del enfrentamiento con los Maestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _eso es algo más que hay que admirar de Batman, que no puede ser clonado por mucho que lo intenten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _tuve que hacerlo así, ya que tenía que mostrar el momento en que se fijó en cierta Zombi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _Batman puede ser bueno en muchas cosas, pero ser un padre quizás sea lo que más se le complica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _al menos él reconoció que Sunset era mucho mejor que él en cierta forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _pues yo me inclino con Dartz, porque en ese duelo aunque parecían que tenían ventaja, Dartz siempre volteaba la situación con los efectos de sus monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _veo que compartimos opinión y no es que desprestigie a Cesar Franco, pero honestamente, Adrian Barba realmente te emociona cuando canta ese tema, tiene talento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _el resto de las chicas ya están teniendo sus primeros combates y pronto se llevaran otras sorpresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _incluso un combate donde 10 o más se enfrentaran a un solo guerrero, ya verás de que hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _exactamente, tal vez el Guasón no esté en la ciudad, pero no hay que olvidar que aún hay otros criminales que podrían aprovecharse de la ausencia de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _los combates continúan y conforme avancen, las chicas se enfrentaran a grandes problemas morales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _no si recordamos que Batman y todos sus aprendices son expertos en soportar grandes dolores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _pero sí que fue doloroso para Batman el ver morir a otro hijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _especialmente porque es el tercer hijo que pierde de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _solo que los Samurái lo hacían para mostrar su lealtad a su señor, vaya, definitivamente eso se llama lealtad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _es cierto que mato a Ricardo, pero también era hijo de Batman y su muerte le dolió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _no realmente, los primeros combates son uno a uno, ya que están reservando un gran combate para antes del enfrentamiento con los Maestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y tristemente él también tuvo un final desastrosos, realmente es una pena por Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y solo espera a ver que otros oponentes les esperan a las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pronto verás a otros competidores pelear en el torneo, con resultados devastadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues acabas de ver las peleas de las demás chicas y eso que aún faltan muchos más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pronto aparecerán otros oponentes que ni Batman ni sus hijas se imaginaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _solo espera a ver el combate que estoy reservando como el más grande espectáculo antes de la batalla con los Maestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ciertamente es algo molesto y ni siquiera parece darse cuenta del peligro de perder el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _solo hay que recordar que para Batman fue lo más difícil de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _los combates continúan para las chicas, cada una por su lado, pero recordando que están unidas por su amistad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ahora continúan los combates contra los guerreros de las tinieblas y muy pronto aparecerán oponentes inesperados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pero eso solo implica que también Drago está fortaleciéndose, después de todo, alma que muere en la isla no encuentra el descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y ahora continúan los combates por la isla, cada una de las chicas debe estar preparada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _eso lo puedo notar por tu comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _aunque si le impresiono cierta Zombi que apareció entre el grupo, aquel que finalmente le dio el golpe final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y tristemente, Jasón también tuvo un terrible desenlace cuando Batman trato de ayudarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _entre otros participantes que las chicas nunca se imaginaron enfrentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _especialmente si consideramos que murió sin que resolvieran sus asuntos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y solo espera a que cierto ex Hombre de Acero se encuentre con ese Zombi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _ahora cada una de las chicas está teniendo su batalla contra sus primeros oponentes y pronto se llevaran una gran sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _en serio espero que lo escojan a él para que sea el tema oficial y pues ya viste cómo van los combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _no lo creas, habrán combates donde las chicas tendrán que tomar una dura decisión, después de todo, el torneo de Drago y sus reglas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y los combates continúan por la isla, pronto aparecerán otros competidores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ya veremos, por ahora nos acercamos a los encuentros más decisivos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _efectivamente deben serlo, especialmente porque algunos oponentes realmente serán una gran sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Zultanita, An Ton Beatriz, Alexandra Ónix, Peebels Pek, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, Ángel María NF, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, B. Buccellati, Sombra 02, Giorno Joestar, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Doppio The Diavo, Seiryu.001, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, FreedomGundam96, Kira The Killer, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Raft, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Bowser3000000, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Hell Drago, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz, AndrosValgreen4, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	86. Aprovecha los Elementos

" _ **El Combate Mortal finalmente ha comenzado con los primeros combates, Sunset logro derrotar a Damián, quien decidió morir por su propia cuenta, Rainbow se enfrentó a un guerrero vampiro, Applejack lidio contra el temible Scorpio, quien demostró ser uno de los oponentes más duros de vencer, pues ese guerrero estaba lleno de sorpresas, finalmente, Fluttershy lucho contra un guerrero ninja llamado Reptil, quien logro hacer lo que nadie creía posible, provoco que la ira de la pequeña Fluttershy se desencadenara y acabo fácilmente con el temible Reptil, 4 de las Hijas de la Noche han vencido a sus primeros oponentes, pero aún quedan Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Twilight por superar sus primeras pruebas ¿Qué tipo de guerreros enfrentaran a las 3 heroínas? ¿Qué otros planes y secretos esconde el terrible Combate Mortal?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 86**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 86 Aprovecha los Elementos**

 **Mundo Supremo del Universo 1**

Lyra se encontraba caminando por los jardines de su hogar, dirigiéndose hacia un sitio en específico, una vez que llego al lugar indicado, chasqueo sus dedos y al instante aparecieron un total de 11 orbes a su alrededor, mismos que mostraron las imágenes de los otros 11 Kaioshin.

-Bienvenidos Kaioshin de los otros Universos-saludo Lyra-me alegra que hayan podido responder a mí llamado con tanta rapidez-.

-No teníamos muchas opciones realmente-dijo Kai mirando a Lyra fijamente-¿Cuál es el problema exactamente?-.

-Supongo que ya deben estar al tanto de la situación actual, el Combate Mortal ha comenzado y en este momento las Virtudes Humanas están participando en el mismo para evitar que la Bestia surja de nuevo-informo Lyra.

-Por desgracia estamos al tanto de eso-reconoció Shin con seriedad-ya que algunos guerreros del Universo 7 también fueron invitados-.

-Al igual que el Avatar Korra del Universo 3-agrego Ea con cierto desdén en su tono de voz-no puedo creer que le hayan pedido a esa salvaje participar en el Combate Mortal-

-¿Por qué te expresas así del Avatar?-pregunto Fuwa mirando al Kaioshin del Universo 3 con confusión.

-Porque desde Roku, el Avatar no ha sido más que una decepción para el Universo 3, primero Roku deja que Zosin comience la guerra, luego el Avatar Aang escapa cobardemente en vez de enfrentar su destino, provocando que la guerra se extendiera hasta 100 años y finalmente, esta chica Korra, siendo tan caprichosa como es, libero a Vatu y ocasiono que el equilibrio por poco se destruyera en nuestro Universo-señalo Ea.

-Aun así no me parece justo que te expreses de ese modo del Avatar-dijo Gowazu y Kuru se rio.

-Por favor, sabemos que Ea es más fanático de las máquinas que de cualquier otra disciplina, como el aspecto espiritual-.

-Ya basta-intervino Lyra-no les pedí que nos reuniéramos para discutir eso, sino para que discutamos una posible acción para apoyar a las Virtudes en esta situación-.

-¿Y qué esperas que hagamos exactamente?-pregunto Peru.

Lyra se quedó en silencio un momento, con expresión pensativa para finalmente dar su opinión-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es preparar a los mejores guerreros de nuestros Universos y traerlos cuanto antes, ya que los Maestros Oscuros son los guerreros más terribles de los 12 Universos y si hay alguien que pueda conseguir la liberación de la Bestia del Mal esos son ellos-.

Al escuchar eso, Rou lanzo un grito de molestia-¡No digas tonterías! ¿De verdad crees que alguien sería tan estúpido para enfrentarse a los Maestros Oscuros? ¡Especialmente cuando uno de ellos fue el responsable de la muerte de Ivan!-.

-Precisamente mi punto, ni siquiera los Dioses estamos a salvo de ellos, tenemos que actuar antes de que sea muy tarde-dijo Lyra.

Pero Kai negó con la cabeza-Lo siento, pero no creo que sea buena idea enviar guerreros al Universo 1 y dejar desprotegidos a nuestros respectivos Universos, las Tropas del Orgullo tienen que proteger a nuestros habitantes-.

-Lamentablemente concuerdo-dijo Gowazu con pesar, provocando que Lyra se contuviera de decirle que fue él quien también provoco parte del desequilibrio al escoger a su hermano como aprendiz.

-Puedes contar con Goku y los demás para esta tarea-dijo Shin-aunque aún no sé porque motivos la Bestia quiso que ellos estuvieran en el Combate Mortal-.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-dijo Lyra con preocupación.

-¡Por favor!-intervino Rou de nuevo-¡Si esas chicas realmente son las Virtudes Humanas entonces que lo demuestren y derroten a la Bestia, yo no pienso arriesgar mi Universo solo por ti!-declaro cortando la comunicación.

-Desgraciadamente estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kai haciendo lo mismo y el resto de los Kaioshin corto su comunicación con Lyra, quien solo suspiro con cansancio.

-Pero si las Virtudes Humanas son derrotadas ¿Qué esperanzas quedaran para salvarnos?-pregunto al cielo, sabiendo que sus compañeros estaban presas del miedo y de la desesperación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Pinkie Pie caminaba por un puente colgante muy viejo y desgastado, aunque eso no parecía preocuparle ni un poco, ya que iba saltando por las tablas, mismas que rechinaban de manera que cualquier persona sensata se daría cuenta de que el puente podía caer en cualquier momento, aunque eso no parecía preocupar a la chica alegre.

La alegre peli rosa saltaba de una tabla a otra sumamente contenta, al tiempo que tarareaba una canción como si no tuviera nada que temer, ni siquiera se preocupó cuando una tabla se rompió y cayó al vacío, solo se asomó por el hueco y miro lo profundo que era el abismo.

-Adiós tabla-dijo agitando su mano a modo de despedida para la tabla, para continuar su salto.

Fue cuando se topó con una figura más adelante, al acercarse más descubrió que se trataba de una mujer sumamente alta, pero de cuatro brazos, cabello negro y amarrado en una cola de caballo, usando un traje de batalla de color rojo, así como también una mirada sumamente agresiva, la guerrera miro a Pinkie Pie y sonrió de manera perversa.

-Bienvenida, te estaba esperando-dijo sonriéndole siniestramente.

-Hola-saludo Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-¿Quién eres?-pregunto sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

La guerrera se quedó muda ante aquella actitud de la chica, pero luego creyó que quizás era un truco para tratar de asustarla-¡Yo soy Sheeva y ahora mismo seré tu oponente, quien te enviara a las llamas del Averno!-declaro la feroz guerrera tronando sus nudillos y con una sonrisa sumamente sádica en el rostro.

Pinkie Pie ladeo su cabeza hacia la derecha-Ok, entonces comencemos-dijo Pinkie Pie colocándose en guardia.

-Veo que al menos sabes lo que aquí va a pasar, eso me agrada-dijo Sheeva colocándose en guardia también-aunque es una lástima que tus amigas no estén aquí para ver cómo te mato-señalo lanzándose al ataque.

Sheeva lanzo una patada, misma que Pinkie Pie esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, mientras la patada de Sheeva rompía otra de las tablas del puente, la guerrera arremetió de nuevo contra Pinkie Pie, quien invoco su Bastón Mágico y creo un campo de fuerza a su alrededor.

-¿Crees que eso te ayudara en algo?-pregunto Sheeva golpeando el campo de fuerza con mucha rabia.

-Yo creo que sí, ya que me protege y me permite hacer esto-dijo Pinkie y para asombro de Sheeva, así como también extrañeza, Pinkie Pie comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¿Qué estas…?-Sheeva no pudo terminar de cuestionarle lo que hacía, pues comenzó a reírse sin control alguno, mientras Pinkie Pie seguía haciéndole cosquillas con una sonrisa sumamente divertida en el rostro.

-¡Cosquillas, cosquillas, cosquillas!-decían sin dejar de hacer reír a Sheeva con ese ataque, hasta que finalmente, Sheeva consiguió sujetar a Pinkie y alejarla de ella al lanzarla por los aires.

Sheeva comenzó a recuperar el aliento por todo lo que rio y miro a Pinkie Pie con rabia-¿Qué crees que es esto mocosa idiota? ¿Algún tipo de chiste?-bramo furiosa.

-¡No, sé que es un combate, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ser divertido!-expreso sonriendo.

-¿Crees que combatir por tu vida es algo divertido? ¿Qué morir sería divertido? ¡Entonces estas tan enferma como el Guasón!-acuso Sheeva sonriendo de forma burlona, pero Pinkie Pie no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento.

-No quise decir eso-dijo sonriendo-lo que quise decir es que aunque estamos en un torneo donde el fracaso significa la muerte de muchos inocentes, incluyéndonos, eso no significa que no podamos disfrutar de lo que ocurre ni tratar de encontrar el lado divertido a estas situaciones, porque estresarnos y preocuparnos no hará que esto desaparezca, es mejor estar tranquilo y relajado, así es como yo enfrento este estrés-explico Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

Sheeva miro a Pinkie Pie con mucha sorpresa en el rostro, no podía creer lo que aquella chica le estaba diciendo-¿Qué clase de chica eres tú?-cuestiono sin poder creer que exista alguien tan feliz como esa mocosa.

-Soy solo una chica que disfruta de las pequeñas cosas de la vida-respondió Pinkie Pie-pero creo que debemos continuar con el combate-.

-Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Sheeva lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Pinkie Pie evadió el golpe a tiempo, para luego bloquear el siguiente ataque de Sheeva, aunque la guerrera con la que peleaba tenía 4 brazos, eso no era un problema para la impredecible Pinkie Pie, quien hacía uso de movimientos sumamente extraños y confusos para la feroz guerrera Shokan.

Pinkie Pie entonces dio un salto y un giro en el aire, impactando una poderosa patada en el rostro de Sheeva, provocando que la guerrera por poco cayera, pero las cuerdas del puente evitaron que cayera, aunque el puente se sacudió con violencia ante eso, fue cuando la alegre Pinkie Pie vio el otro extremo del puente, le faltaba muy poco para llegar y solo tenía que pasar a Sheeva.

-¡Voy a destruirte!-bramo Sheeva lanzándose contra Pinkie Pie, quien solo esquivo su ataque dando un salto por los aires, pasando sobre Sheeva y quedando a espaldas de la feroz guerrera.

Sheeva entonces arremetió de nuevo contra ella, pero Pinkie Pie esquivaba sus ataques haciendo sus movimientos sumamente extraños, lo que impedía que Sheeva pudiera enfocar sus ataques adecuadamente, pues todo lo que Pinkie Pie hacía era increíblemente inesperado e improvisado.

De pronto, Pinkie Pie se detuvo y miro a Sheeva con una sonrisa muy extraña en la cara, no era la que había estado usando durante todo el combate, esta era más extraña y tenía algo que le decía que no sería bueno para ella, fue cuando Pinkie Pie dijo algo que dejo confundida y sorprendida a Sheeva.

-La pelea termino, perdiste-señalo con una sonrisa sumamente tranquila en su rostro.

Ante aquella afirmación, Sheeva solo se rio con un tono burlón, sin percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de pasarle-¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo puta estúpida? ¡Si no me has dado un solo golpe como para afirmar eso!-señalo riéndose de forma cruel y sádica.

-Cierto, pero tú si has dado muchos golpes-señalo Pinkie Pie.

Fue cuando Sheeva miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar, ya que al estar enfocada en atacar a Pinkie Pie no se dio cuenta que todo lo que la peli rosa hizo al evadirla fue que ella destruyera las tablas del puente, así como también debilitara las ya de por sí maltratadas cuerdas que lo mantenían colgado, mismas que estaban por ceder ante su peso.

-No viste lo que pasaba a tu alrededor-dijo Pinkie una vez que Sheeva descubrió lo que había pasado.

Antes de que Sheeva pudiera salir del puente, las cuerdas finalmente cedieron y Sheeva cayó directamente al vacío, gritando con furia y odio hacia la peli rosa por haber sido engañada de ese modo tan fácil, Pinkie Pie solo vio lo que paso en silencio, aunque su sonrisa desapareció ante lo que tuvo que hacer.

-Por eso debes tratar de ver el lado bueno y divertido de toda situación, aunque parezca no existir-dijo con tristeza, para luego continuar su camino.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Como ocurrió con el resto de las chicas, los Maestros Oscuros observaron todo y ahora sí que estaban impresionados con lo que acababan de ver, definitivamente nunca esperaron que la peli rosa hiciera algo como eso, engañar de ese modo a Sheeva para que ella misma provocara su propia caída en el Combate Mortal.

-Parece que solo tiene la aparición, pero esa chica es más lista de lo que aparenta-dijo Amazu acomodándose las gafas.

-Será un bocado sumamente delicioso cuando la enfrente-expreso Leviatán con mucha crueldad en su tono de voz.

-Parece que ahora es el turno de mi pequeña Rarity-observo Umbra-y miren nada más a donde fue a parar-.

-Esto será interesante-dijo Zaleska cruzada de brazos, mientras que Abzu solo asentía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Rarity acababa de entrar a una caverna que se veía bastante húmeda y fría, vaya que era fría, estaba temblando un poco, pero eso no evitaba que continuara su marcha, se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a sus amigas y quien sería su primer oponente, fue cuando se vio reflejada en una gota que cayó del techo.

-Uno creería que al ser los más poderosos de los seres malignos tendrían mejores lugares para dar pelea-señalo con desdén.

El sonido de unos pasos llamaron su atención y cuando ubico al dueño de los mismos se encontró con el guerrero ninja que había visto el día que llegaron a la isla, mismo que estaba al servicio de Amazu, el guerrero Zub Zero y por lo que recordaba de ese tipo era mejor tener cuidado con su poder especial.

Zub Zero se puso en guardia y Rarity lo imito, no queriendo correr riesgos, la diva desenvaino su Tenssen y se preparó para su primer combate, fue cuando Zub Zero se lanzó a toda velocidad contra ella, atacándola con un puñetazo, mismo que Rarity logro desviar con un movimiento de su mano, provocando que el puño de Zub Zero golpeara una estalagmita, misma que se congelo al instante.

-Ok…debo tener cuidado con eso-dijo Rarity preocupada.

-No hay forma de que te cuides del frío de la muerte-sentencio Zub Zero volviendo al ataque y Rarity lo bloqueo con su Tenssen, para luego darle una patada a su oponente.

Pero en cuanto lo hizo, Rarity sintió mucho frío en su pie y entonces comprendió que su oponente era llamado de ese modo porque realmente era un sujeto sumamente frío, metafórica y literalmente, Zub Zero entonces tomo la estalagmita que había congelado, la desprendió y la lanzo contra Rarity, la chica lanzo su Tenssen y este corto el pico de hielo.

Guiándolo con su mente, Rarity hizo que su Tenssen golpeara a Zub Zero en la nuca, momento que ella aprovecho para darle una patada voladora, estrellándolo contra la pared de la cueva y dándole tiempo recuperar el Tenssen, Zub Zero la miro de manera desafiante y la lucha recomenzó.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sin que las chicas lo supieran, Batman y los demás observaban todo lo que pasaba por medio de una enorme esfera de cristal, misma que les mostraba los combates de las chicas conforme iban pasando, en esos momentos, estaban viendo el combate de Rarity contra Zub Zero.

-¡Esto no parece una batalla justa!-grito Bolin, el amigo de Korra, quien veía lo que pasaba con mucha preocupación-¿Por qué dejan a esas bellas flores pelear contra esos monstruos?-.

-Créeme Bo, esas chicas son más rudas de lo que parecen-aseguro Korra recordando cuando se enfrentaron a Drago en el pasado.

-Parece que ciertamente han mejorado mucho-dijo Piccolo de brazos cruzados.

-Pero no es para que no les ganen, sus oponentes no son más que unos insectos-gruño Vegeta.

-No subestimes a esos guerreros-dijo Raiden con tono serio-tal vez parezca que no son la gran cosa, pero son más peligrosos y letales de lo que piensan, para vencerlos hace falta más que solo fuerza bruta, se necesita de valor, inteligencia, voluntad y un corazón que esté libre de maldad o de deseos de pelear-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Goku confundido.

-Ellas no vinieron aquí por la emoción del combate-dijo Batman-vinieron aquí para proteger a quienes aman, a todo el planeta y a todo el universo, no lo hacen porque les guste pelear contra los más fuertes, si ellas hubieran podido elegir, jamás se habría presentado en este torneo donde matar es la única regla válida-.

-No logro entender eso exactamente-dijo Goku confundido, después de todo, para él no había nada más emocionante que pelear contra los más fuertes de todos los Universos, por eso le pidió a Zeno Sama que organizara un torneo entre los 12 Universos, aunque eso quedo en segundo plano con la situación actual.

-Y no esperaba que lo hicieras-dijo Batman volviendo la atención a la batalla que estaba sosteniendo Rarity en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Zub Zero comenzó a perseguir a Rarity por la caverna, la chica se defendía de manera hábil de los ataques del guerrero ninja, bloqueándolos con su Tenssen pero sin poder atacar y no es que no lo haya intentado, pero tras darle algunos golpes a Zub Zero, pudo sentir como sus manos y piernas se congelaban, ese cuerpo realmente le hacía honor a su nombre.

-¡No podrás vencerme si lo único que haces es esquivarme!-declaro Zub Zero lanzando otro ataque.

Rarity lo evadió saltando hacia atrás y aterrizando perfectamente en pie-Es cierto, si continuo así no podré ganarle, tengo que pensar en algo pronto, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Cada vez que lo ataco mi cuerpo se estremece de frío-dijo pensativa.

Fue cuando Zub Zero fijo su atención en la chica de nuevo y sus ojos brillaron de manera maligna-¡Este juego ya me canso!-declaro comenzado a reunir energía azul en sus manos, disparando un rayo de color azul

Rarity lo esquivo a tiempo y se dio cuenta de que el ataque había dejado congelada la pared de la caverna, lo que significaba que si no tenía cuidado con ese ataque podría terminar en iguales condiciones, pero eso le dio una idea para poder vencer a su gélido oponente.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?-pregunto Rarity sonriendo divertida.

-¡Pagaras por haber dicho eso!-declaro Zub Zero volviendo a disparar su rayo, pero Rarity lo esquivo de nuevo, para luego lanzar su Tenssen contra el ninja, dándole en la cara con fuerza y rasgando su máscara.

Rarity recupero su Tenssen en cuanto volvió a ella-¡Vaya y por lo que escuche tu habías vencido a Scorpio hace años!-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Zub Zero con un tono de voz que delataba que aquellas palabras lo estaban molestando.

-Pues según tengo entendido, Scorpio te tenía dominado durante toda la batalla que tuvieron, pero luego se descuidó, lo que te permitió congelarlo y darle el golpe de gracia, al menos, eso fue lo que nos contó Lord Raiden-dijo Rarity caminando de un lado a otro con total tranquilidad.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?-cuestiono Zub Zero ahora sumamente molesto.

-Que en lo personal y por el modo en que estas peleando, no creo que lo hayas vencido por tomarlo desprevenido, más bien creo que te dejo ganar porque sintió lástima por el modo en que peleabas con él-declaro Rarity finalmente con una sonrisa burlona.

Al escuchar eso, Zub Zero abrió los ojos de golpe y su furia aumento-¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso?-bramo comenzando a reunir su energía-¡Ahora mismo verás porque motivos fui capaz de vencer a Scorpio!-declaro con frialdad absoluta.

Fue cuando una onda glaciar comenzó a cubrir a Zub Zero y a extenderse por toda la caverna, Rarity no sabía que podía hacer eso, pero confiaba en que hiciera algo parecido, solo necesitaba que la energía se extendiera lo suficiente para poder llevar a cabo su plan y se encomendó a la Presencia porque funcionara.

Cuando el radio de la zona helada de Zub Zero ya fue lo suficientemente grande, Rarity lanzo su Tenssen contra el guerrero, usando su magia para envolverlo en agua cristalina, misma que al entrar en aquella zona se congelo de inmediato y Rarity empleo todo su poder mental para lanzar su arma contra Zub Zero.

Para cuando el ninja se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya era demasiado tarde, el Tenssen de Rarity se impactó contra su pecho y por la fuerza que llevaba, lo estrello contra la pared con fuerza, atravesándolo, Rarity tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver eso, cuando los pudo abrir, recupero su arma y esta se descongelo, entonces vio como el cuerpo de Zub Zero comenzaba a quebrarse lentamente, hasta quedar solo pequeños copos de nieve tirados en el suelo.

-Es bueno saber que los guerreros de estos malvados no son humanos…hace que esto sea un poco menos…aterrador-dijo con tristeza, para luego continuar su camino hacia la salida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman sonrió al ver que otra de sus hijas había obtenido su primera victoria, ahora solo quedaba Twilight, mientras que Raiden sonrió impresionado por la maniobra de Rarity-Vaya, realmente supo cómo emplear la fuerza de Zub Zero en su contra-observo impresionado.

-Han mejorado mucho como guerreras y como heroínas-dijo Batman con un tono de voz sumamente orgullosos.

Fue cuando Raiden se dio cuenta de la ausencia de alguien o mejor de dicho, de tres personas-Por cierto ¿Dónde están el hermano de Magic Star y sus amigos?-.

-Los convencí para que se quedaran en la habitación donde dormí con algunos talismanes mágicos para protegerse-respondió Batman.

-¿Y aceptaron fácilmente?-pregunto Raiden, ya que había algo en esos tres chicos que le decía que no eran fáciles de contener.

-Fui muy persuasivo con ellos-señalo Batman con tono misterioso, dejando a Raiden algo confundido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Haciendo grandes esfuerzos por liberarse, Kenneth, Spike y Odd se encontraban atados en unas sillas con algunas de las sogas de Batman, así como también amordazados para que no hicieran el menor ruido y atrajeran invitados indeseables, rodeados por algunos talismanes que los protegían de fuerzas demoniacas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Maestros Oscuros quedaron asombrados por la manera en que las chicas habían logrado vencer a sus primeros oponentes, realmente estaban demostrando porque motivos recibieron la Luz de la Presencia y eso solo aumentaba la impaciencia de Anubrix.

-¡No es justo! ¡Nuestros guerreros ya probaron no estar a su altura, debemos acabar con ellas ahora!-bramo furioso.

-Aun no es el momento-dijo Abzu con tono calmado-si logran vencer a los siguientes guerreros entonces podremos darles una muestra de lo que les espera en la tercera ronda-.

-Veo que finalmente tu chiquilla ya llego a la zona donde enfrentara a su primer oponente-observo Zaleska mirando el orbe con mucha atención y Abzu la imito.

-Debo decir que me sorprende que hayas accedido a algo como esto, después de todo, tú siempre has dicho que una batalla debe ser llevada con honor-observo Umbra.

-La voluntad del amo debe cumplirse, además, ellos ya no son los héroes que solían ser-dijo Abzu con tono calmado y de brazos cruzados-espero que esa joven guerrera pueda vencer lo que se avecina, porque en serio deseo enfrentarla con mi espada-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight llego a una extraña pradera de la isla, definitivamente ese lugar no funcionaba con nada de lógica, había tantas cosas que no debían existir en una isla como esa, pero luego pensó que quizás se trataba de la magia negra de Drago, después de todo, era su territorio y por tanto sus reglas.

-Me pregunto quién será mi primer oponente-dijo de manera pensativa, cuando sintió que estaba siendo observada y una risa se escuchó.

-Entonces ¿esta es la valiente líder de las Hijas de la Noche? Pero si eres una chiquilla, no me explico en que estaba pensando Batman al pedirte que tomaras ese rol-dijo la voz que venía de todas partes.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué sabes de Batman?-cuestiono Twilight colocándose en guardia y preparándose para la batalla.

-Yo sé muchas cosas de él, después de todo, ambos tuvimos una relación bastante interesante-dijo la voz con un tono de voz que la hacía parecer… ¿un gato?

-¿Relación? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Twilight confundida y su oponente hizo acto de aparición.

Se trataba de una mujer, que usaba un traje de cuero que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciéndola ver jodidamente sexy, con una máscara con unas orejas que asemejaban a las de un felino y unas gafas que al ponérsela hacían que sus ojos parecieran los de dicho animal, Twilight no tardo en reconocerla.

-Se podría decir que él yo fuimos más que enemigos, más que aliados, podría decirse que yo he sido lo más cercano a una esposa que tuvo-señalo la mujer con malicia en su tono.

-Gatubela-dijo Twilight con los ojos muy abiertos, pues efectivamente se trataba de Gatubela, la antigua novia de Batman, quien lo traicionara del mismo modo en que Damián lo hizo y aparentemente, ella iba a ser su primer oponente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Pinkie Pie y Rarity han logrado vencer a sus primeros oponentes, y ahora es el turno de Twilight, quien se enfrentara a Gatubela ¿Qué está haciendo en ese torneo? El Combate Mortal se vuelve cada vez más peligroso y misterioso"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Y la lista de los peleadores del Universo 4 se mantiene exactamente igual:**

 **He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro, Torbi, Sapo, Aqua, Oruga**

 **Ángel María NF:** _tratándose del Guasón puedes esperar cualquier cosa menos algo que se podría considerar sencillo, ya que ese demente siempre tiene trucos sucios bajo la manga, con respecto a Batman, a veces parece que buscas un milagro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _ahora ya se sabe que para hacer enfadar a Fluttershy debes lastimar a un animal inocente para conseguirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An Ton Beatriz:** _no te puedo dar información, vas a tener que esperar para ver quiénes serán los personajes que morirán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ya pasaron las demás, pero ahora a Twilight le toca enfrentarse nada más y nada menos que Gatubela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _no creo que Reptil comparta tu opinión, especialmente después de haber recibido una golpiza de parte de la chica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _¿en serio? Ok…cada quien lo suyo, por ahora el torneo continua y ahora Twilight tiene a su primer oponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _no le atinaste, le toco a Rarity y a Twilight le toco lidiar contra Gatubela, hecho que nunca se esperó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _ahora mismo continúan los combates y ahora a Twilight le toca enfrentarse contra Gatubela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _pues ya viste contra quien le toco a Zub Zero, mientras que a Twilight le toco con un oponente que nunca espero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _tratándose de Batman sería algo sumamente corto y resumido del Caballero de la Noche, por ahora estamos por terminar los primeros encuentros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _te entiendo, solo que yo estoy así por actualizaciones de fics, tengo mucho que no se actualiza alguno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _porque como bien dijo Frost, él no sabe pelear, solo sabe hacer trampas, Freezer en cambio es un guerrero formidable capaz de desaparecer planetas enteros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y vaya que deben darlo todo, estos son los primeros combates, aun les esperan muchos más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por eso es mejor que nunca lastimes a un animal cerca de ella o te irá mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _los primeros encuentros están llegando a su fin, pero pronto comenzaran los verdaderos retos, especialmente porque aún desconocen a los otros guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _aunque por el bien de los villanos, es mejor que no provoquen a Fluttershy o eso mismo les pasara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _no estoy seguro, es decir, no se sabe quién es más fuerte, si Gogeta o Vegetto, en el manga si confirmo que Vegetto era más fuerte que Bills. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ese dicho es más que cierto, siempre debes tener cuidado con los calmados y callados, porque cuando explotan siempre es un gran peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _ciertamente es mejor no hacerla enojar y menos metiéndose con aquello que tanto ama, como sus lindos animalitos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues creo que el capítulo respondió a tu pregunta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _de hecho le toco pelear contra Rarity, mientras que a Twilight le toca pelear contra Gatubela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y los combates continúan, pero esta vez, las chicas deben prepararse mucho, porque no todos sus enemigos serán como esperaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _o como bien dijo Moe el cantinero "cuando los buenos estallan siempre es un gran espectáculo". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _solo que Fluttershy no le dio esa oportunidad, pues literalmente lo masacro después de lo que le hizo a la luciérnaga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _lo siento, pero tampoco planee incluir a tantos personajes, ya que por algo Drago envolvió a Damocles en su oscuridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _pues la oponente final de Fluttershy es Eiki, la representante de la Ira en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _como acabas de ver, no solo se enfrentaran a guerreros de la oscuridad en este torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _pues Reptil no logro escapar sin salir lastimado por la furia de Fluttershy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _pues creo que ya lo acabas de ver, pues Damián no es el único que esta con Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y acabas de ver cómo les fue a ellas en sus respectivos combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y eso es lo que el Guasón siempre ha buscado hacer, llevarlo hasta el límite y finalmente de decida a hacer lo que Superman hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pues como viste, eso paso porque se le ocurrió la idea de hacerla enojar, aunque fuera inconscientemente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ciertamente es mejor nunca provocarla, como sucede con Batman y Gohan, mejor no alterar sus emociones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _no me lo había planteado, realmente creo que debí haberlo considerado en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pues ya los acabas de ver, pero no esperes que aparezcan muchos más, ya que también hay otra sorpresa para las Hijas de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pues lo acabas de ver, el resto de las chicas también están ocupadas en sus respectivos combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues ya acabas de ver a quien le toco pelear contra Zub Zero, a la hermosa Rarity. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _lástima que Reptil no lo supo antes de que se enfrentara con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _ciertamente el que no haya presumido es un gran avance para esa chica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pronto verás la respuesta a esa pregunta, por el momento hay otros combates con los cuales lidiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pues no creas que van a morir en buen momento, ya que muchos tendrán finales terribles tratando de detener a la Bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _definitivamente siempre es mejor verla como la tierna y tímida chica que todos queremos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _los combates continúan para las chicas, pero ahora Twilight acaba de llevarse una nueva sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _por ahora no han muerto ninguno de los OC, pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento, eso te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _¿y cuál sería esa banda sonora exactamente? Por ahora, los combates en la isla continúan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _por eso es mejor nunca provocar a los callados y tranquilos, porque pueden explotar como un volcán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _definitivamente lo fue, ahora ya lo sabes, es mejor no hacerla enojar nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _tristemente Jasón tampoco aprendió la regla más importante de Batman sobre la venganza y sobre cruzar la línea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _eso puedes apostarlo, ya que como viste, los enemigos de las chicas son diversos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _acabas de ver cómo van los combates de las chicas, realmente no está siendo algo fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _haré todo lo que este a mi alcance, por el momento los combates del torneo continúan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **General Zod:** _antes practicaba Tae Kwon Do, pero desde que comencé a trabajar me avergüenza decir que me descuide mucho y ya tengo mucho que no lo práctico, si he de ser honesto, mi mayor sueño es aprender Kung Fu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y tampoco te metas con sus animalitos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues ya viste a quien le toco pelear contra Zub Zero y Rarity lo venció usando su propio poder en su contra, una buena estrategia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _creo que acabas de ver una respuesta a tu pregunta, pues a Twilight le toco pelear contra Gatubela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y ese será el mayor reto de sus vidas, probar que merecen poseer la Luz de la Presencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Peebels Pek, An Ton Beatriz, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, AndrosValgreen4, FreedomGundam96, Seiryu.001, Bowser3000000, B. Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Mista 6 Pistols, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Sombra 02, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Hell Drago, Whitekiller09, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Ocnarf, General Zod, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Draigon 2.0,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	87. Enemigos Inesperados

" _ **El Combate Mortal ha dado comienzo y las Hijas de la Noche han comenzado a pelear contra sus primeros oponentes, Sunset venció a Damián, Rainbow a un vampiro, Applejack al temible Scorpio, Fluttershy a Reptil, Pinkie Pie a Sheeva y Rarity a Zub Zero, ahora es el turno de Twilight, quien está por enfrentarse a su primero oponente, quien resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Gatubela, la antigua novia de Batman, quien lo había traicionado para unirse al Régimen ¿Cómo fue que termino como una de las guerreras al servicio de Drago? ¿Qué otros planes malignos tiene el Rey de las Tinieblas para nuestras heroínas? ¿Y qué otros guerreros esperan por aparecer y enfrentar a las chicas? Sin olvidar que la amenaza del Guasón aún está latente y esperando por desatarse en cualquier momento"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **oUCXVGsm5i8**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 87**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 87 Enemigos Inesperados**

Twilight no se esperaba aquella revelación, es decir, Sunset se había enfrentado a Damián, pero por lo que tenía entendido, Gatubela estaba en Damocles, todo eso no tenía el menor sentido, fue cuando la criminal amante de los gatos miro la confusión de la chica y sonrió de manera cínica.

-Veo que estas sorprendida por el hecho de que tu primer oponente haya sido la novia de tu maestro ¿no es así?-pregunto Gatubela maliciosamente.

-La verdad…aunque Firebird peleo contra Damián…nunca creí que fuera a pelear contra ti, creí que estabas en Damocles-señalo Twilight caminando en círculos y mirando fijamente a Gatubela, esperando cualquier ataque.

-Eso es cierto-Celina gruño al recordar esa prisión-y francamente fue realmente desagradable estar encerrada ahí-.

-Pues es una lástima que no lo hayas disfrutado-dijo Twilight con sarcasmo-después de todo, fuiste tú quien se buscó terminar en esa prisión, Batman confió en ti y lo traicionaste uniéndote a la locura de Superman-.

Celina se rio al escuchar el reclamo de la chica-¿Qué puede saber una niña tonta como tú de eso? ¡Eres muy joven, una pobre ingenua, realmente creyendo que un solo hombre podría cambiar al mundo!-.

-Y lo hizo, por si no te has dado cuenta, Batman sigue siendo el héroe más grande del planeta, mientras que Superman se convirtió en un criminal y ahora perdió sus poderes por culpa del Guasón, en cuanto a ti…jamás creí que la gran Gatubela se convertiría en esclava de quienes quieren destruir al mundo-expreso Twilight con molestia.

Celina solo sonrió de manera divertida, al tiempo que extendía su látigo-Como le dije a Batman cuando me uní a Superman, es mejor estar con el diablo que en su contra-sentencio lanzando un golpe con su látigo.

Twilight lo evito muy a tiempo, para luego impulsarse contra Celina, tomándola por sorpresa y dándole un potente puñetazo en el rostro, logrando derribar a la villana, quien miro con sorpresa como aquella chica consiguió darle un golpe, especialmente porque no se veía que fuera tan hábil.

-He aprendido mucho de los mejores-explico Twilight sonriéndole y colocándose en guardia.

Celina sintió como algo salía de su labio y al llevar du pulgar a su boca descubrió que era sangre que salía de su labio, aquella chica logro hacerla sangrar con un solo golpe-Eso veo, por suerte los gatos no somos tan fáciles de eliminar y tampoco lo serán los otros-.

-¿Otros? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Twilight confundida ante aquella revelación.

-No te preocupes por eso ¡Preocúpate por ti!-declaro Celina lanzando un golpe más con su látigo, mismo que Twilight volvió a esquivar.

Pero antes de que Twilight pudiera reaccionar, Gatubela arremetió contra ella, dándole un golpe en el estómago con fuerza, provocando que rodara por el suelo, afortunadamente logro reaccionar a tiempo y evito una patada de la villana, rodando por el suelo y levantándose con rapidez, ambas comenzaron a pelear, aunque en Twilight se veía una clara molestia, no por el golpe que recibió, sino al imaginarse el gran dolor que sintió Batman después de que Gatubela lo traicionara, especialmente cuando su propio hijo lo había hecho.

-¡Él confiaba en ti, creyó en ti, te dio su apoyo, te dio su corazón!-gritaba Twilight bloqueando los golpes de Celina sin usar su Vara Estrella y aunque Celina trataba de no escucharla, las palabras de Twilight golpeaban con fuerza su cabeza-¡Y tú lo traicionaste, lo abandonaste cuando más te necesito y te volviste en su contra tal como Damián lo hizo!-.

Celina ya no soporto más y sujeto a Twilight de su traje para estrellarla contra el suelo, antes de que pudiera volver a atacarla, Twilight le dio una patada en el rostro, para luego impulsarse con sus manos y sujetar a Celina del rostro con sus piernas, para de un movimiento derribarla.

Gatubela cayó al suelo y Twilight se levantó con rapidez, Gatubela hizo lo mismo y miraba a Twilight con un brillo de furia en su rostro-¡Él tuvo lo que se merecía, siempre pensando en cómo detener a Superman, muchos murieron tratando de detenerlo y él seguía peleando, debió entender que esa era una batalla que no podía ganar!-.

-¿Y quién gano al final?-cuestiono Twilight.

-¡POR PURA PUTA SUERTE!-bramo Celina atacándola de nuevo-¡Si no hubiera sido por todos esos héroes que reunió entonces habría muerto, ese era el destino de todos los que enfrentaban a Superman y eso es algo que él no vio!-.

-¿Su destino? ¡Pues tú eres una víbora, una serpiente cruel y sin corazón, una puta traidora que abandona a quienes dice amar a la primera señal de problemas! ¿Ese es tu destino?-cuestiono Twilight desafiante-¿O acaso es convertirte en una de las esclavas de Drago?-.

Celina se quedó petrificada al escuchar eso, porque eso era ahora realmente, estaba peleando en el Combate Mortal en nombre de la Bestia del Mal, pero…recordó las cosas que vio cuando Raven enloqueció y envolvió a Damocles con su oscuridad, ya que la chica había sido poseída por el espíritu maligno de la Bestia.

-Yo…no…es…solo que…-Celina se dio una cachetada con fuerza-¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme!-bramo lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Ninguna de las dos notaba que mientras peleaban se iban acercando más y más a un peligroso barranco que estaba sobre una colina, el barranco caía directamente hacia el mar, pero la enorme altura significaba una muerte segura para el que cayera, especialmente por la gran cantidad de rocas que había en el fondo.

Twilight iba dándole la espalda hacia el barranco y Gatubela estaba tan concentrada en la pelea que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Twilight bloqueo el golpe de Gatubela y le dio un puñetazo, provocando que cayera de nuevo, momento que Twilight aprovecho para colocarse en guardia, pero entonces sintió como su pie resbalaba hacia algo y por muy poco logro mantener el equilibrio, fue cuando se dio cuenta del barranco y del peligro en el que se encontraban.

La peli violeta se alarmo y volteo a ver a Gatubela, quien estaba de rodillas recuperando el aliento y limpiándose la sangre que salía de su labio una vez más, para luego ver a Twilight con una gran furia y un odio inhumano, lanzándose contra ella a gran velocidad.

-¡Celina no!-grito Twilight, pero fue muy tarde y Celita se lanzó contra ella, embistiéndola con fuerza y provocando que ambas cayera por el barranco, por suerte, Twilight logro sostenerse de la orilla a tiempo.

Con algo de esfuerzo, la peli violeta subió y tras recuperar el aliento, miro hacia el vacío, encontrando a Celina sosteniéndose con sus manos de dos pequeñas rocas que en cualquier momento iban a desprenderse con su peso.

-¡Mierda…con lo que odio el agua…!-gruño al ver a donde está a punto de caer, cuando miro hacia arriba, encontró a Twilight recostada en la orilla y extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-¡Celina! ¡Dame la mano!-indico Twilight estirándose todo lo que podía para tratar de alcanzar a Celina.

Pero Celina, cegada por el odio y la furia, intento darle un golpe a Twilight en la mano, lo que provoco que la chica la alejara de manera instintiva, pero al hacer eso, Celina debilito su agarre y resbalo un poco, acercándose más a una muerte segura, Twilight rápidamente volvió a colocarse en posición y estiro su mano todo lo que pudo hacia la criminal.

-¡Celina vamos! ¡Yo puedo ayudarte!-le aseguro Twilight.

Celina solo la vio con una mirada de horror en sus ojos y miro a Twilight de nuevo, aquella chica realmente quería ayudar, a pesar de que había aceptado estar en ese torneo para poder evitar la furia de la Bestia del Mal, finalmente decidió aceptar la ayuda de Twilight y extendió su mano hacia ella.

Pero entonces algo paso, en su visión, Twilight se convirtió en Batman, siendo el Caballero de la Noche quien extendía su mano hacia ella, pero aun a través de la máscara, pudo sentir la tristeza y decepción de Bruno hacia ella, por haberlo traicionado y haberse unido a la locura de Superman.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me traicionaste?-pregunto "Batman" con mucho dolor y decepción.

Celina sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos-Bruno…yo…perdóname…-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que la roca finalmente cediera y cayera hacia el barranco, lanzando un grito de terror.

Twilight vio como Gatubela se estrellaba con fuerza contra las rocas del fondo, para luego hundirse en las aguas del mar, desapareciendo en una mancha de sangre que quedo sobre las rocas y sobre la superficie, la líder de las Hijas de la Noche permaneció en silencio un momento, para luego levantarse y mirar hacia el fondo, con su cabello y capa siendo ondeados por el viento.

La peli violeta miro hacia el cielo con tristeza en sus ojos-Yo…lo intente…padre…también lo intente-dijo como supiera que Batman la estaba viendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Efectivamente, Batman y los demás habían visto lo que paso, lo que provoco que el Caballero de la Noche fuera el centro de varias miradas llenas de preocupación, pero Batman las ignoro por completo, Garnet y Daisy sabían a la perfección que el gran detective jamás mostraría alguna emoción frente a ellos, especialmente cuando se trataba de un evento tan importante como ese.

-¿Qué piensas de esto?-pregunto Perla tratando de evitar el tema de que Twilight se haya enfrentado a Gatubela y como termino todo, pero debía hacerlo-¿Qué habrá querido decir esa…mujer con "otros"?-.

-Algo muy malo-respondió Batman mirando con seriedad hacia la esfera, misma que mostro a Rainbow de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Rainbow caminaba por lo que parecía ser una enorme pista para correr, definitivamente era demasiado larga y no entendía como era posible que una isla tuviera tantos posibles escenarios, aunque luego recordó lo que las demás también, era el territorio de Drago y por tanto, todo era posible en ese lugar.

-Esto es muy aburrido, me pregunto quién será mi siguiente oponente, ojala sea alguien mejor que ese vampiro, estoy ansiosa por pelear contra esa momia, le demostrare lo que puedo hacer-dijo sonriendo.

-Antes de enfrentarte a él debes pelear conmigo-dijo una voz que salió de la nada.

Fue cuando una silueta sumamente veloz salió de la nada, embistiéndola con fuerza y derribándola, aquella figura corrió alrededor de Rainbow varias veces y finalmente se detuvo de golpe, dejando a Dash atónita al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Oye…yo te conozco! ¿No eres ese chico que se volvió el compañero de Flash? ¿Cómo te llamabas? ¿Rayito? ¿Veloz? ¿El Corredor? ¿El timador? ¿El roedor?-.

-¡Soy Kid Flash!-bramo el chico, quien efectivamente era nada más y nada menos que el antiguo compañero de Flash, Wally.

-¿En serio? ¿Ese es tu nombre? Que falta de inspiración, digo, yo también soy velocista, pero no me llame Lady Flash, en lugar de eso adopte el nombre de "Lightning", eso le da más impacto a mi personalidad y… ¡Espera! ¿Kid Flash? ¿El mismo Kid Flash que desapareció tras ese accidente ocasionado por el Régimen?-exclamo mirando sorprendida al velocista.

-El mismo-confirmo el chico sonriendo de manera siniestra, mientras sus ojos brillaban malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Esta vez Batman sí que se sorprendió, ya que nunca espero que Kid Flash estuviera presente en el Combate Mortal, es decir, tenía el presentimiento de que algunos de sus viejos amigos también aparecerían tras ver a su hijo, pero esto…nunca supieron que había pasado con él tras ese incidente.

-¿Quién es ese chico?-pregunto Raiden mirando a Batman con seriedad.

-Kid Flash, fue el compañero de Flash hasta que Barry decidió unirse al Régimen, Wally fue el primero en tratar de hacer entrar en razón a su antiguo mentor, pero Barry en ese momento no lo escucho, ya que todo estaba recién, la destrucción de Metrópolis, los actos de Superman en los cuales salvo algunas vidas y el hecho de que el gobierno le pidiera a Amo de los Espejos secuestrar a los padres de Clark para chantajearlo terminaron por mostrarle a Barry que Superman estaba haciendo lo "correcto", pero Wally nunca lo vio así, especialmente cuando vio como muchos de nuestros amigos comenzaron a hacer más actos de villanos que de héroes-.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de ese chico Kid Flash?-pregunto Perla.

-Él y Barry se encontraron en un muelle para poder hablar, Wally trato de hacerle ver que Superman estaba haciendo sufrir a la gente, acompañado de su novia y compañera, Artemisa, sin embargo, Barry no estuvo ahí precisamente, de hecho, él nunca se presentó como habían planeado, pues el Régimen no le informo de esa reunión, en su lugar, Wally y Artemisa fueron emboscados por Diana, Hal y el Profesor Zoom-.

-Recuerdo haber escuchado sobre eso-dijo Daisy de pronto-si…ya recuerdo, creo que As y Aura estuvieron presentes en ese momento, trataron de ayudarlos pero…-.

-Artemisa fue asesinada y Wally desapareció de la faz de la Tierra sin dejar rastros, nunca más volvimos a saber de él...hasta ahora-dijo Batman mirando hacia la esfera-y creo que es bastante obvio lo que paso-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Rainbow miraba a Kid Flash con bastante sorpresa en su rostro, pero también mucha confusión-Oye amigo…no entiendo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde se supone que estuviste todo este tiempo? Por lo que sé desapareciste tras un ataque del Régimen-.

-Efectivamente fue así, pero no morí si es lo que te preguntas-señalo Wally sonriendo de manera maligna-en su lugar conocí algo mejor que la tumba-.

-De acuerdo… ¿y qué es exactamente?-pregunto Rainbow temiendo la respuesta.

-El poder…ahora entiendo todo lo que Superman hizo y también entiendo porque razón Barry no hizo nada para detenerlo, porque el poder lo es todo, si lo tienes puedes hacer cualquier cosa, es realmente maravilloso-dijo sonriendo de manera sádica.

-¿Quién te dijo semejante patraña?-cuestiono Rainbow mirando con algo de enfado a Wally.

-¡Nadie me lo dijo, pero me lo mostraron, la belleza del poder, la gloria de ser el más poderoso y temible ser del universo! ¡Esa sensación es sumamente agradable! ¡Es magnifica!-.

-¡Fue Drago! ¿No es verdad? ¡Él te engatuso con sus palabras elegantes y bonitas!-acuso Rainbow.

-¡Él me mostro la verdad, la única verdad que realmente importa!-declaro Wally riéndose-¡El poder lo es todo, el poder es belleza, el poder te ayuda a crear un mundo mejor, te vuelve un ser omnipotente e invencible!-declaro riéndose de manera demencial.

-O te vuelve un lunático sin corazón-señalo Rainbow mirando con enfado al chico, quien solo la miro con una sonrisa lunática.

-¡Tú también tienes poder! ¿No es así? ¡Las armas que poseen la luz de la Presencia, el ser más supremo y perfecto de todos, claro además de la Bestia del Mal, los únicos seres que tienen derecho a juzgar y a decidir que es correcto y que no, pero la Bestia puede ver mejor que la Presencia lo que es correcto, él me lo mostro, para lograr la perfección toda forma de vida debe ser erradicada!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Es diferente! ¡Además, no puedes creer lo que estás diciendo, el Kid Flash del que yo escuche era valiente, siempre luchaba contra el mal aun a costa de su propia vida y me niego a creer que tú en serio creas todo lo que te han dicho!-acuso Rainbow desafiante.

Al escuchar eso, Wally se quedó serio y un intenso dolor de cabeza lo golpeo con fuerza, rápidamente llevo ambas manos a su cabeza y grito de dolor, sus ojos rojos recuperaron su color natural y miro a Rainbow con mucha suplica.

-¡Por favor…ayúdame!-suplico.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ayúdame por favor…él está dentro de mí…al igual que con los otros!-exclamo Wally con mucho dolor en su cabeza.

-¿Otros? ¿Cuáles otros? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Rainbow acercándose a Kid Flash y estirando un brazo hacia el chico, pero apenas lo hizo, este reacciono sujetándolo de la mano con fuerza-¡Oye!-.

-¡Olvídate de los otros!-expreso con esos ojos rojos y sonrisa diabólica en el rostro-¡Preocúpate por ti!-declaro dándole un potente golpe en el estómago y estrellándola contra una pared-¡Y que el resto de las putas se preocupen por los demás!-sentencio de manera diabólica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Applejack llego hasta un río de agua dulce, se veía sumamente limpio, así que tomo un poco de agua, ya que pelear contra una calaca que además podía escupir fuego realmente te dejaba sedienta, una vez que tomo toda el agua que su cuerpo necesitaba, la vaquera se incorporó, cuando un sonido llamo su atención y apenas volteo, logro esquivar un arma que salió de la nada, misma que resultó ser un tridente.

-¿Quién establos hizo eso?-cuestiono desafiante y buscando al responsable.

-¡Ese fui yo!-declaro el culpable apareciendo ante Applejack, quien abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Yo te conozco, tú eres Aquaman!-exclamo Applejack sorprendida.

Efectivamente, frente a Applejack se encontraba Aquaman, el antiguo rey de la poderosa Atlántida, quien perdiera el título tras haber intentado que su reino se sometiera ante Superman, el ex héroe miro a Applejack con profundo asco, sus ojos también resplandecían de un intenso color rojo.

-¡Soy el Rey Arthur para ti puta asquerosa!-declaro Aquaman lanzándose contra ella a gran velocidad.

Applejack bloqueo el golpe del atlante y ambos comenzaron a forcejar para derribar al otro-¡Debo suponer que tú eres mi próximo oponente! ¿No es verdad?-pregunto Applejack esperando una respuesta negativa.

-¡Efectivamente y ahora voy a vengarme por lo que Batman provoco, por haber causado la destrucción de mi reino!-bramo Aquaman.

-¿Disculpa?-exclamo Applejack sintiéndose sumamente molesta por el atrevimiento del antiguo héroe.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pinkie Pie caminaba o mejor dicho, saltaba de una roca a otra, al tiempo que tarareaba una canción, se veía sumamente tranquila y feliz, como si lo que ocurrió en el puente hubiera quedado en el pasado, era una de las habilidades de la peli rosa, poder salir adelante a pesar de haber sufrido o visto algo terrible.

Fue cuando un sonido llamo su atención, la chica volteo hacia todas direcciones esperando cualquier posible sorpresa y fue entonces que su atacante hizo acto de aparición, la peli rosa evadió el golpe muy a tiempo y cuando vio a su oponente se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¡Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí!-declaro Valerie sonriendo malignamente-¡No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo espere para que fuera mi turno!-.

-¿Te conozco?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida, provocando que Valerie cayera de espaldas.

-¿Cómo es posible que no te acuerdes de mí?-bramo Valerie molesta-¡Soy una de las guerreras más poderosas y temibles de la Maestra Zaleska!-.

-Ellos tienen muchos sirvientes y también nosotras tenemos muchos enemigos, no me puedo acordar de todos-dijo Pinkie Pie encogiéndose en hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Pues veamos si recuerdas esto!-sentencio Valerie lanzando una horda de mortales murciélagos contra la chica y Pinkie Pie desenvaino su Bastón Mágico.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Rarity había salido de la cueva, llegando a lo que parecía ser un bosque sumamente aterrador, pues toda la vegetación estaba muerta, la tierra se veía infértil, eso la dejo sumamente asustada y triste, imaginándose la cara que pondría Fluttershy si viera toda esa destrucción, cuando sintió algo acercarse a ella, rápidamente salto esquivando un enorme martillo hecho de energía de color negro.

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Rarity sumamente asustada y fue cuando vio al responsable-¿Hal Jordan?-exclamo al ver al antiguo Linterna Verde/Amarillo.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Jordan, quien ahora era un Linterna Negro, por lo que Rarity sabía, para que alguien se hiciera un Linterna Negro se necesitaba, la diseñadora tuvo que apretar sus labios con fuerza al comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-¡En nombre de la Bestia del Mal, debo destruirte!-sentencio Jordan con voz de ultratumba, al tiempo que alzaba su mano con el anillo negro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Fluttershy corría por un espeso bosque lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, se había encontrado con su siguiente oponente y francamente no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, especialmente por el poco terreno que tenía para defenderse, saltando fuera del lugar, llegando hasta un prado libre de árboles, la chica tímida pudo prepararse para enfrentar a su enemigo, mismo que emergió después de unos instantes dando un poderoso salto.

Se trataba de un Centauro, con un par de filosos cuernos en su cabeza, que lo hacía ver como una mezcla de Minotauro y Centauro, la criatura encaro a su oponente y gruño-¡Chiquilla, no eres rival para Motaro, el futuro gran general del Ejército de las Tinieblas!-anuncio el monstruo.

-Y normalmente me gustan los caballitos-dijo Fluttershy colocándose en guardia y preparándose para la contienda.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset también se había encontrado con su próximo oponente, el cual era nada más y nada menos que Zymoth, el cual le disparaba rayos a diestra y siniestra, la peli fuego los bloqueaba con ayuda de su Espada, pero no podía contraatacar debido a los constantes ataques de Zymoth.

-¡No podrás vencerme si sigues escondiéndote de ese modo!-declaro Zymoth sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Quién se esconde?-cuestiono Sunset lanzando una bomba de humo contra Zymoth, quien la repelió con un golpe de su mano.

-Qué movimiento tan predecible, digno de un hijo de Batman, aunque esperaba algo mejor de quien derroto a su hijo biológico-señalo Zymoth lanzándose al ataque de nuevo y Sunset se preparó para la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente, Twilight caminaba colina arriba, mientras pensaba en la situación actual, no podía creer que su primer oponente haya sido Gatubela, la trato de ayudar y ella se negó, incluso tuvo que verla morir al caer en ese abismo, la líder de las Hijas de la Noche se preguntaba que otras sorpresas desagradables les esperarían en ese torneo lleno de peligros, solo esperaba no tener que volver a pelear contra alguien que tuviera un pasado con su maestro.

Un sonido llamo la atención de Twilight y una risa se escuchó-Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-Twilight no tardo en reconocer la voz y al voltear se topó con la Gema más peligrosa de todo el Planeta Madre.

-Jaspe-gruño Twilight-no esperaba que estuvieras participando en el Combate Mortal-expreso con seriedad.

-Por supuesto que iba a participar en este torneo ¿creíste que me iba a perder la oportunidad de acabar con ustedes? Una forma de vengarme de Rose por la destrucción de Diamante Rosa-dijo Jaspe sonriendo malignamente.

-Creo que aún no lo sabes ¿verdad?-pregunto Twilight con seriedad.

-¿Saber que exactamente?-.

-Rose Cuarzo no fue quien destruyo a Diamante Rosa, la responsable fue Diamante Amarillo; Batman, Lady Deboness, Lady Lyra y la señorita Xiang lo descubrieron-informo Twilight.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Jaspe.

-Lo que escuchaste-dijo Twilight seriamente-Diamante Amarillo destruyo a Diamante Rosa porque quería el poder para ella sola, incluso hizo un trato con Drago para…-Twilight se calló y se quitó del camino, ya que Jaspe arremetió contra ella con furia.

-¡SUCIA HUMANA! ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar el nombre de las Diamantes de ese modo?-cuestiono furiosa-¡NO DEJARE QUE INSULTES A DIAMANTE AMARILLO CON ESAS MENTIRAS!-.

-Realmente me esperaba eso-dijo Twilight colocándose en guardia sabiendo que la segunda parte del torneo comenzaba.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Combate Mortal continua, guerreros que nadie esperaba que aparecieran han salido a la luz listos para continuar obstaculizando el camino de las Hijas de la Noche, la llegada de Drago está cada vez más cerca"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TRAS VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER SOLO PUEDO DECIR UNAS COSAS:**

 **ESTUVO GENIAL, EN SERIO, YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR AL PROXIMO SABADO, QUIERO VER A TODOS LOS COMPETIDORES PELEAR Y JIREN…CIELOS, JIREN REALMENTE ES INTIMIDANTE, HIT LE QUEDA MUY CORTO, NI SIQUIERA HIZO UNA POSE CON SU EQUIPO**

 **YO APUESTO QUE LOS PRIMEROS EN PERDER SERAN EL UNIVERSO 4, 9 Y 10 ¿USTEDES QUE OPINAN? Y SOSPECHO QUE LA ALIANZA DE FREEZER Y FROST VA A TERMINAR CON FREEZER TRAICINANDO COMO SIEMPRE**

 **TAMBIEN DEBO DECIR QUE DAISHINKA SAMA FUE ALGO CRUEL CON IVAN, ARAK Y LIQUER, MIENTRAS QUE GEN FUE MUY ASTUTO, Y TAMBIEN ES UNA LASTIMA, PERO PARECE QUE NOS ARRUINARON LA POSIBILIDAD DE LA PRIMERA PAREJA LESBICA DE DB, NI MODO, A VECES SE PUEDE Y A VECES NO, PERO YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR AL SABADO SIGUIENTE**

 **Y AUNQUE YAMCHA SI SE ENTERO AL FINAL QUE ELIGIERON A FREEZER ANTES QUE A EL…SU REACCION NO FUE LA QUE ESPERABA…TAL VEZ CREAN QUE SOY MUY CRUEL CON EL POBRE YAMCHA, PERO YO QUERIA VERLO REACCIONAR DEL MODO EN QUE SE HACE EN LOS ANIMES, CON LA BOCA SUMAMENTE ABIERTE, LOS OJOS COMO PLATOS Y DEMAS, DESPUES DE TODO, NO ELIGIERON A CUALQUIER GUERRERO, SINO AL PEOR ENEMIGO DE SUS AMIGOS, EL TEMIBLE FREEZER, PREFIRIERON AL ASESINO MAS GRANDE DEL UNIVERSO 7 ANTES QUE A EL Y YO QUERIA VERLE UNA REACCION ASI**

 **Y FINALMENTE, EN DEFINITIVA, TOPO Y LAS PATRULLAS DEL ORGULLO SON LOS POWER RANGERS DEL UNIVERSO 11**

 **Los peleadores del Universo 4 siguen manteniéndose igual:**

 **He Man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Panthro, Cheetara, Oruga, Torbi, Aqua, Sapo**

 **Ángel María NF:** _Twilight logro vencer a Gatubela, aunque ella al final fue vencida por su propia conciencia, porque realmente se arrepintió de haber traicionado a Batman y como acabas de ver, ella no es la única oponente inesperada del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _quería darles una sorpresa, ya que como viste, no solo son guerreros de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _conforme avanza el Combate Mortal, también aparecen los guerreros más inesperados de todos, incluso viejos amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _pues acabas de ver que no solo ellas se enfrentan a guerreros emocionales, sino también las demás tienen esa oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _acabas de ver la batalla de Twilight y Gatubela, así como también otros enemigos sorpresa para las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _de hecho, Gatubela murió por su propia conciencia y a los demás guerreros les espera algo similar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _las verdaderas batallas están comenzando, ya que como viste, no solo Damián y Gatubela fueron los enemigos sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An Ton Beatriz:** _como el resto de las chicas, ella se encuentra caminando por la isla, buscando al que será su siguiente oponente, mismo que ya encontró. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _eso se debe a que esas primeras rondas fueron para probarlas y sus próximos oponentes son para lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _el combate de Twilight ha terminado, pero solo fue el primero y las sorpresas en este torneo continúan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _a veces es una lástima que el juego no te permita pelear al estilo de Pinkie Pie, ya que ese definitivamente no falla de ninguna manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _al parecer a nadie le agrada y en eso me incluyo a mí mismo, no lo niego, es sexy, pero nunca me ha agradado y el hecho de que también deteste a los gatos no ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _soy muy bueno con los giros sorpresivos y como acabas de ver, Gatubela fue derrotada por su propia conciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pues ya viste quien ganó la batalla, aunque Gatubela fue vencida por su conciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _es Pinkie Pie, siempre hace las cosas más inesperadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosaValgreen4:** _no realmente, ya verás porque lo digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _pues acabas de ver que efectivamente hay más sorpresas para las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _descuida, así son algunas emociones, por ahora Twilight ha vencido a Gatubela y ahora se enfrentan a sus siguientes oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _la idea de matar a los oponentes la hace sumamente complicada y eso que aún no han visto nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _por mi parte mantengo la firme opinión de que Freezer es mucho peor que Frost y algo me dice que incluso lo traicionara a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _para Sheeva fue muy mala suerte que le tocara alguien tan impredecible como lo es Pinkie Pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _no realmente, ahora están enfrentándose cada una a su siguiente adversario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _la siempre alegre Pinkie Pie haciendo las cosas a su manera sin sentido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _aunque no le dolió tanto como ver morir a otro de sus hijos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _eso es porque el juego no te permite hacer las cosas al estilo Pinkie Pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _el Combate Mortal continúa y ahora las chicas deben enfrentar a sus siguientes adversarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _es Batman, es imposible que se comporte como una niñera y por eso hizo eso con ese trío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _estas batallas son solo para probarlas, eso es lo que más quieren hacer los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y acabas de ver como termino ese combate, con Gatubela siendo vencida por su conciencia y más sorpresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ni a mí, ya que nunca la considere digna del corazón de Batman y menos por el modo en que lo ha traicionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y al resto de las Hijas de la Noche les están tocando oponentes sumamente inesperados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _gracias al entrenamiento que recibieron, de no ser por eso todo seguiría igual con ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y acabas de ver a oponentes mucho más inesperados, entre ellos a quienes nunca creyeron volver a ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y acabas de ver un nuevo problema para las chicas, ya que no solo era Gatubela y Damián. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y a ver que te parecen los nuevos oponentes, especialmente de Rainbow y de Applejack. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pero como acabas de ver, el problema sigue siendo el mismo, especialmente con otros inesperados adversarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y ya acabas de ver como termino esa batalla, pero se vienen unas más difíciles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _es difícil mantener vivo un código que te enseña a no matar cuando esa es la naturaleza de este torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _Pinkie Pie siempre será Pinkie Pie, pero esta vez debe ser más seria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _si Nick Fury tiene secretos en sus secretos, Batman es el misterio y el secreto en carne y hueso, mientras SHIELD arma artefactos, Batman ya los uso todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el combate continúa y ahora han pasado a sus segundos adversarios, quienes son realmente una sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _escoge la que mejor consideres, por ahora hay otro problema con el cual deben lidiar las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y en cierto modo lo fue, aunque Gatubela fue vencida por su conciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _nunca podré ver a Batman casado, después de todo, él mismo lo dijo, eso no es para él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _desgraciadamente eso es precisamente lo que el Guasón siempre ha buscado que pase con Batman y los que lo rodean. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _pues acabas de ver que no solo ellas tienen ese gran problema con sus nuevos oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y como acabas de ver, no solo eran Gatubela y Damián, había otros oponentes inesperados esperando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _a veces me pregunto si Bruno habrá pensado en todo lo que costaría ser el Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _qué envidia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pero recuerda que las chicas no se enfrentan necesariamente a los guerreros que cada Maestro escogió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente y vaya que fue vencida por su propia conciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **General Zod:** _pero yo siento que no es lo mismo que aprender directamente con un maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lucifer:** _como dije, yo creo que es mejor aprender con un maestro directamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pues en estos momentos no creo poder hacerlo, ya que estoy ocupado haciendo el Combate Mortal, mismo que ya va para la tercera ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y no solo la de Twilight es complicada, ya que como viste, las demás también tienen problemas con sus nuevos oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no solo eso realmente, ya que como viste, hay otro tipo de peleas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _gracias por avisarme, pero por ahora estamos viendo como las chicas lidian en el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _Batman no es niñera, es el mejor de todos los héroes y tiene que ser sumamente claro en ese punto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _siempre es bueno apoyarse de algo para crear buenas ideas e historias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Peebels Pek, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Bowser300000, AndrosValgreen4, B. Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Mista 6 Pistols, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Sombra 02, Hamon, Odín, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Hell Drago, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Ocnarf, Zeus, Hades, General Zod, Lucifer, FreedomGundam96, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Espadachín de la Luz, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	88. Segundos Encuentros

" _ **El Combate Mortal, el torneo donde lo cual lo importante no es ganar sino sobrevivir, así como también el evento que decidirá el destino de los 12 Universos finalmente ha comenzado, las Hijas de la Noche han comenzado sus batallas y han derrotado a sus primeros oponentes; Damián, un guerrero vampiro, Scorpio, Reptil, Sheeva, Sub Zero y Gatubela fueron los primeros en enfrentarlas, ahora las Hijas de la Noche deben vencer a sus siguientes oponentes, siendo algunos antiguos héroes como Aquaman, Hal Jordan y Kid Flash, otros guerreros como Jaspe, un Centauro llamado Motaro, Valerie, Zymoth, la batalla por los 12 Universos se complica cada vez más conforme las Hijas de la Noche suben los escalones para poder enfrentarse directamente a los Maestros Oscuros, el momento de que Drago haga su aparición se acerca"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 88**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 88 Segundos Encuentros**

Batman estaba sorprendido, sabía que los guerreros de los Maestros iban a ser sorprendentes, pero nunca espero que algunos de ellos fueran sus antiguos amigos y aliados, por lo que podía ver, muchos de ellos estaban poseídos por la magia maligna de Drago.

-Esto no será tan fácil como antes-dijo Garnet cruzada de brazos.

-Este torneo está lleno de sorpresas sumamente desagradables-dijo Perla ante el hecho de que Twilight peleara contra la bestia de Jaspe.

-Jaspe no es una amenaza para ellas, hay otra cosa que me preocupa-señalo Batman mirando al oponente de Rainbow, después de todo, no se había sabido nada de Wally desde aquel incidente, la pregunta del millón era como había terminado en esa isla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Rainbow y Kid Flash comenzaron una batalla a gran velocidad, corriendo de un lado a otro y atacándose con todas sus fuerzas, aunque la chica de cabellos arcoíris esperaba que sus piernas aguantaran aquel ritmo, después de todo, aún no estaba segura si ya estaba del todo recuperada y no quería arruinar su oportunidad de seguir avanzando en ese peligroso evento.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es lo más rápido que puedes correr?-pregunto Wally sonriendo de manera cruel y aumentando su velocidad.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Rainbow al ver eso, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y acelero también.

Rainbow no tardó en aparecer al lado de Wally y ambos comenzaron a lanzarse golpes a gran velocidad, ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, Rainbow parecía haber olvidado el dolor en sus piernas y ahora solo se concentraba en esa batalla, fue cuando ambos se dieron un respiro, mirándose de forma retadora.

-¿Qué significa esto Wally? ¿Por qué estas con estos villanos?-pregunto Rainbow.

Wally solo se rio de manera cruel y retorcida ante la pregunta de Rainbow-¡Creí que esa pregunta ya había quedado aclarada!-declaro riéndose del mismo modo.

-¡Pues lo siento, pero me niego a creer que el chico que trato de hacer que Flash volviera al lado correcto se haya convertido en uno de los perros falderos de la Bestia del Mal! ¡Así que mejor dime la verdad! ¡Él te está controlando! ¿No es así?-acuso Rainbow.

Wally solo se rio del mismo modo-¿Y que si así fuera? ¡El poder que sintió ahora es magnífico, me siento más fuerte que nunca, más veloz y mucho más resistente, hasta el imbécil de Superman palidecería ante mí!-aseguro riéndose.

-Veo que la Bestia te tiene completamente controlado ¡Bien, entonces respóndeme a esto! ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en esta isla llena de muerte y sirviendo a esos tipos tan crueles?-exigió Rainbow.

Wally se quedó pensando un momento y luego asintió-Muy bien, como vas a morir creo que puedo darte algunas respuestas-.

-Dudo mucho que muera-dijo Rainbow entre dientes.

-Eso ya lo veremos, pero bien, ya que estamos en medio de un combate y no quiero que el público se aburra con una larga historia la resumiré, estoy aquí porque gracias a la Bestia estoy vivo de nuevo-señalo Wally sonriendo de forma demencial.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Rainbow abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Cuando los miembros del Régimen nos emboscaron me aferre a la esperanza de que Barry iría a ayudarnos y con eso me refiero a mí y…a Artemisa-al mencionar aquel nombre, Wally apretó los puños con furia-pero él nunca llego, entonces me di cuenta de que él ya no era el héroe que alguna vez fue, que era otro de los sucios socios de Superman, así que me hice la promesa de que si lograba salir con vida de eso, entonces buscaría el modo de detener a Superman y de hacerlo pagar por todo el daño que causo, así como también planeo castigar a Barry por haber traicionado todo lo que defendíamos-.

-Me imagino que Drago hizo acto de aparición en esos momentos-dedujo Rainbow.

-Al principio no supe quien fue, pero tuve la sensación de que alguien me estaba cuidando en ese momento y ese sentimiento se intensifico cuando escuche una voz que me decía que podía ayudarme a cumplir con mis metas, podía salvarme la vida, siempre y cuando estuviera dispuesto a hacer o que sea necesario, así que acepte, realmente lo hice, después de todo, no podía morir ahí y dejar que el Régimen hiciera lo que quisiera, pero luego apareció Batman y le puso fin a todo-.

-Debiste sentirte sumamente feliz al escuchar eso-dijo Rainbow mirando a Wally fijamente, quien solo sonrió de manera siniestra.

-Claro que no, porque aunque los detuvo los dejo con vida ¡Después de todas las personas a las que daño los dejo vivir, pudo haber acabado con todo y no lo hizo!-suspiro-pero no importa, aunque me sentí sumamente molesto por ello, creí que ya no tendría alguna oportunidad de poder obtener la justicia que el mundo merecía y lo peor de todo…era que ya no tenía a Artemisa a mi lado-Wally apretó los puños con fuerza.

Rainbow no tardo en comprender lo que el chico quería decirle con eso, después de todo, ella había escuchado que entre Kid Flash y la heroína Artemisa hubo una relación amorosa, no podía imaginarse como sería su vida sin su vaquera y una parte de ella sintió mucha pena por Wally, quien continúo su historia.

-Mi vida estaba arruinada, mi familia me había olvidado, ya no tenía a Artemisa conmigo y entonces…finalmente conocí a quien me salvo la vida en ese momento, él me había salvado, cuando Dios me abandono, el Diablo me protegió y me salvo-dijo Wally alzando los brazos hacia el cielo-él me hizo una propuesta, si lograba eliminar a las Hijas de la Noche, entonces me devolvería a mi querida Artemisa con ayuda de su magia oscura ¡Ya lo sabes Lightning, no es nada personal!-expreso riéndose de forma lunática.

Rainbow comprendió rápidamente lo que quería decir con todo eso, quien lo salvo debió haber sido Drago y ahora estaba usando su dolor, así como también el deseo de volver a ver a Artemisa para que hiciera todo lo que él quisiera.

-El trabajar para Drago solo te va a llevar a más dolor, Wally-dijo Rainbow sonando como Twilight-a Drago no le importa nada más que él mismo, dirá y hará lo que sea con tal de lograr sus objetivos-.

Al escuchar eso, Wally se rio de forma cínica-Es un mundo muy cruel Dash, eso es algo que aprenderás con el tiempo, hay muy pocas cosas en que puedes confiar y mucho menos personas, así como tampoco puedes confiar en que los Dioses te salvaran, Luthor tenía razón, ya que él no fue quien acudió a salvarme, fue la Bestia del Mal quien me salvo, por eso confío plenamente en que él me ayudara a reunirme con Artemisa, eso es algo seguro-.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Está usando tus sentimientos por ella en tu contra! ¡Quiere que caigas en el mismo abismo en el que cayó Superman cuando Lois murió!-declaro Rainbow.

La sonrisa de Wally desapareció por completo y miro con furia a la chica-¡No te atrevas a compararme con ese hijo de puta!-bramo lanzándose contra ella a gran velocidad, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago, provocando que Rainbow se estrellara contra una roca.

Wally arremetió de nuevo contra ella y lanzo un golpe a las piernas de la chica, quien reacciono con rapidez y lo recibió con una patada en el abdomen, lanzándolo por los aires, antes de que se recuperara, Dash se lanzó a toda velocidad contra él y comenzó a darle varios golpes que evitaban que cayera al suelo.

Finalmente, dejo que Wally cayera al suelo y el chico trato de levantarse, pero sentía el cuerpo muy lastimado-¡No quiero hacer esto Wally, así que por favor detenten!-.

-¡No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer!-bramo Wally levantándose y agarrando varias rocas, mismas que comenzó a arrojar contra la velocista usando su gran velocidad.

Rainbow comenzó a correr para esquivar los ataques de Wally y eso era precisamente lo que Kid Flash esperaba que hiciera, pues sabía muy bien que esa chica tenía una enorme debilidad y una vez que sus piernas comenzaran a dolerle le pondría fin a su existencia, con eso habría cumplido su trato con la Bestia y por fin tendría a Artemisa con él de nuevo.

Peor los segundos pasaban y por más que Kid Flash la presionada, las piernas de Rainbow no cedían, ese hecho comenzó a impacientarlo y a extrañarle mucho, finalmente termino por quedarse sin piedras y encaro a la chica con mucha rabia en su rostro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué motivos aun no te doblegas?-cuestiono furioso.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-¡Se supone que tus piernas te deberían comenzar a doler, ya que aún no estás del todo recuperada, eso fue lo que te hizo Diana, te dejo en silla de ruedas y te dejo dañada de por vida!-bramo Wally.

Entonces Rainbow se dio cuenta de cuáles eran las intenciones de Wally, pero ella también se quedó sorprendida-Es cierto…mis piernas ya no me duelen-dijo mirando a sus piernas-pero… ¿Cómo…?-.

Fue entonces que Rainbow recordó el entrenamiento que tuvo en el Mundo Espiritual, donde se enfrentó a un espíritu que tomo la forma de Anubrix, aunque estuvo concentrada en su victoria, noto como sus piernas brillaban, aunque no comprendió lo que eso significaba antes, ahora por fin lo entendía todo, aquel resplandor era una señal de que sus piernas estaban curadas, ya no le dolerían nunca más, por fin había recuperado el control total.

-¡Estoy curada!-grito Rainbow emocionada-¡Oh sí! ¡Ya soy 100% la misma Rainbow Dash increíble que solía ser!-declaro con alegría.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo putas te curaste?-cuestiono Wally sorprendido de escuchar eso.

-¡Creo que es lo que comúnmente llamamos milagro!-expreso sonriendo emocionada-¿Qué dices? ¿Continuamos en lo que quedamos?-pregunto sonriendo.

Wally solo gruño al escuchar eso y comenzó a reírse de nuevo con ese tono demente que ahora lo hacía parecer una copia del Guasón-¡No creas que me ganaras solo por eso, aún sigo siendo el Flash más rápido que jamás ha existido, mi velocidad es mayor, superior a la de Barry!-.

-¿En serio?-Rainbow miro sus piernas-pues creo que ya es tiempo de que vea que tan rápida soy en realidad-.

-¡No te creas la gran cosa!-bramo Wally lanzándose contra Rainbow a toda velocidad-¡Nadie puede superar mi gran velocidad, ni siquiera Barry podía esquivar este potente golpe!-declaro lanzando un golpe con su máxima velocidad, pero para su asombro, al momento en que le dio el golpe, Rainbow lo detuvo con su mano con gran facilidad-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido.

-Parece que yo sí puedo verlo-dijo Rainbow comenzando a golpearlo a una velocidad sorprendente, una que nunca había sido alcanzada por ningún Flash.

La velocidad de Rainbow dejaba un destello de luz detrás de ella como si fueran los 7 colores del arcoíris, conforme continuaba atacando a Wally, quien no era capaz de defenderse de aquellos potentes ataque tan veloces y aunque nadie lo podía ver debido a su gran velocidad, el cuerpo de Rainbow comenzó a emitir un extraño resplandor de color celeste divino, al tiempo que su Lanza brillaba intensamente.

Rainbow le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Wally, provocando que escupiera un poco por el potente golpe, luego sujeto su cabeza y le dio un rodillazo en la cara, Wally salió volando por los aires y aunque Rainbow no podía volar, si fue capaz de interceptarlo en el aire, dándole una patada y corriendo a gran velocidad para recibirlo con un puñetazo.

Así fue haciéndole durante el combate, lanzándolo a una dirección e interceptándolo con un golpe, Wally no podía escapar de aquel tornado tan veloz, nunca creyó que existiera alguien capaz de alcanzar una velocidad como esa, parecía algo casi divino y de hecho, no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Todos los que presenciaban el combate se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que sus ojos veían, incluso los Guerreros Z, quienes presumían de ser los guerreros más rápidos de todos los 12 Universos, se quedaron sorprendidos ante la velocidad de la chica.

-¡Es muy rápida!-exclamo Piccolo.

-Es casi como si estuviera usando un tipo de Kaio Ken-dijo Goku mirando la esfera con mucha sorpresa, porque eso parecía ser, que aquella chica estaba usando algo que se asemejaba mucho al Kaio Ken.

Solo Batman parecía tener una ligera sospecha de lo que estaba pasando, Rainbow estaba alcanzando el verdadero potencial de su poder, el poder de la Lanza Relámpago, de la Lealtad y de la Diligencia, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver como su hija lograba liberar su potencial.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Wally continuaba recibiendo los ataques de Rainbow sin poder hacer nada para defenderse, el chico ya tenía el traje completamente destruido y su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sangrar, ya casi estaba perdiendo la conciencia y aun no comprendía como era posible que estuviera pasando eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan rápida? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¡Si pierdo…no volveré a ver a mi Artemisa!-exclamo con un grito de frustración.

Fue cuando Rainbow apareció de nuevo ante él-¡Lamentablemente eso es algo que nunca va a suceder!-declaro lanzando un golpe definitivo contra Wally, dándole justo en el rostro del chico.

El golpe fue lo bastante fuerte que provoco un estallido que sacudió el lugar, mientras que Wally caía al suelo sumamente golpeado, aún estaba consciente, aunque faltaba poco para que perdiera la consciencia por completo, respiraba agitadamente y veía a Rainbow con mucha sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Espero que con esto hayas comprendido que si haces un trato con el diablo solo puedes esperar los peores resultados, pero quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor, sé que te sientes traicionado y dolido por lo que ocurrió, todos nos sentimos igual, ya que Superman era el símbolo de la paz para el mundo-Rainbow se rio-creo que ese fue nuestro error, que confiamos demasiado en un hombre con poderes que lo hacían ver como un dios, pero que en su planeta era otro de muchos, el mundo necesita saber que la paz puede existir, pero no podemos volvernos dependientes de los seres que puedan ser omnipotentes, porque el poder puede ser inocente e incluso autodestructivo-.

-¿Qué…quieres decir con eso?-.

-Antes de venir a la isla, Lord Raiden nos contó lo que ocurrió con el Universo 14, todo ese Universo puso su confianza en su héroe más grande y cuando este fue derrotado en un Combate Mortal perdieron todo el deseo de pelear, de luchar por su Universo y por sus vidas, literalmente se dejaron aplastar y eso es lo que nosotros no hemos hecho, pese a que nuestro más grande héroe se convirtió en nuestro enemigo, aun continuamos luchando por un mundo mejor, sé que perdiste a alguien querido y lo lamento de verdad, solo espero que algún día encuentres la paz-dijo Rainbow sonriéndole-y por cierto ¡No voy a tomar su vida!-grito hacia el cielo, como si supiera que la estaban escuchando-¡Enfrentare al último oponente, pero no tomare la vida de Wally!-.

Fue entonces que un destello de luz la cubrió y la hizo desaparecer de los ojos de Wally, quien quedó tendido en el suelo aun con su cuerpo maltrecho por la golpiza que Rainbow le dio, pero vaya que también se quedó confundido ante lo que acababa de pasar ante sus ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando Rainbow se dio cuenta, apareció justo frente a Batman y los demás-¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-pregunto confundida y extrañada.

Antes de que Batman respondiera, Anubrix hizo acto de aparición-Yo te traje aquí-dijo el maligno ser con un brillo despiadado en sus ojos-porque así podrás ver quien será tu próximo oponente antes de enfrentarte a mí-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso momia del infierno? ¿Y qué le paso a Wally?-cuestiono Rainbow desafiante.

-Oh, no deberías preocuparte por él, después de todo, ya que perdió su combate solo le queda un camino-expreso Anubrix perversamente.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, como su oponente puedo decidir si quiero o no su vida, así que no la quiero!-declaro Rainbow.

-Cierto, pero el amo si la quiere-señalo Anubrix con un brillo maligno y demencial en sus ojos rojos, dejando a Rainbow sumamente aterrada ante lo que estaba por ocurrir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Wally continuaba tendido en el suelo, intentando levantarse inútilmente, ya que su cuerpo estaba sumamente maltrecho, el chico debería estar molesto, pero también estaba feliz, porque esa chica lo había derrotado y al hacerlo, lo había librado del control de Drago y aunque ella desapareció, dejándolo a su suerte, Wally solo sonreía, pues pensaba que muy pronto estaría con su querida Artemisa.

Fue cuando una silueta comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él, Wally no podía moverse, pero logro voltear su cabeza en la dirección en que venía la figura, al principio y por su estado, no lograba enfocar bien, pero conforme la figura se acercaba logro reconocerla y sonrió o al menos, lo intento.

-¿Artemisa? ¿En verdad eres tú?-pregunto sonriendo.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Artemisa, pero no era la misma Artemisa que conocía y amaba, pero debido a su estado semiinconsciente no pudo notarlo, ya que Artemisa ahora era un Zombi también, un alma que no encontró el descanso por la manera tan trágica en la que murió, Artemisa se abalanzo sobre Wally, quien pensó que su amada había ido por él, ni siquiera reacciono cuando sintió la mordida de la chica sobre él.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Anubrix comenzó a aplaudir pausadamente, hecho que extraño mucho a Rainbow, pero que al mismo tiempo, le provocaban unos grandes deseos de destrozar a ese maldito psicópata, quien solo se reía de manera divertido y continuaba aplaudiendo, aumentando el ritmo de los aplausos.

-¡Debo decirlo, realmente estoy impresionado, nunca me imaginé que desatarías un poder como ese!-reconoció.

-¡Pues entonces enfréntame ahora mismo y te lo demostrare!-reto Rainbow mirando con odio al siniestro Anubrix, quien solo se rio.

-Lo siento, pero eso no es posible, no hasta que tus amigas hayan vencido a sus otros oponentes, además, aun tienes que vencer a un guerrero más antes de enfrentarme a mí-le recordó Anubrix con crueldad.

-Y te prometo que lo haré-aseguro la chica de cabellos arcoíris.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Anubrix riéndose cruelmente de su enemiga y desapareciendo.

Rainbow solo apretó con fuerza sus puños antes de voltear a ver a su maestro, quien solo le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarla-Recuerda, es su isla, su torneo, sus reglas-.

-Por mucho que detestemos lo que hacen no hay nada que podamos hacer para impedirlas-indico Raiden y Rainbow no tuvo más opción que aceptar que ambos tenían razón al respecto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Applejack había llegado hasta la playa, mientras luchaba ferozmente contra Aquaman, quien se lanzó contra la chica y ataco con un golpe de su tridente, la chica evito el golpe, para luego darle un puñetazo en el rostro a su oponente.

-¿Por qué haces esto Aquaman? ¿Cómo puedes estar sirviendo a un monstruo como Drago?-cuestiono Applejack mirándolo con profunda decepción, para luego sonreír de manera divertida-pero…ahora que lo pienso bien…después de todo, te uniste a Superman y trataste de entregar tu reino a su locura-.

-¡Yo solo trataba de proteger a mi gente!-bramo Aquaman lanzando un golpe más con su tridente, mismo que Applejack evadió muy a tiempo.

-¡No digas ese tipo de mentiras! ¡Incluso ahora estas con el peor zorro del establo! ¿Por qué motivos lo ayudas? ¿Cómo puede estar con el tipo que destruyo tu reino?-.

-¡Es muy simple, porque él prometió que me devolvería mi reino si lo ayudaba a destruirlas, él tiene el poder para hacerlo y yo haré todo lo necesario por mi amado reino!-declaro Aquaman lanzándose contra la vaquera con furia inhumana.

Applejack sujeto el tridente de Aquaman y ambos comenzaron a forcejar en un intento por derribar al otro, ninguno de los dos cedía y aunque Applejack era muy fuerte, la fuerza de tritón de Aquaman estaba comenzando a dominarla, dejándola sobre una de sus rodillas.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Eres demasiado débil, por eso no podrás evitar que la Bestia del Mal emerja de nuevo y cumpla con su propósito, no importa lo hagan, el fuerte siempre vence y el débil siempre pierde!-escupió con un brillo de furia en sus ojos-¡Todo lo que te haya dicho Batman no es más que una vil mentira! ¡Ustedes no son heroínas, no son las salvadoras del mundo, son solo las putas de Batman, en eso las convirtió, en sus mascotas, por eso jamás detendrán a la Bestia, porque no están dispuestas a hacer lo que sea necesario para evitar que la maldad triunfe!-.

-¡Si con eso te refieres a asesinar a otros, entonces prefiero morir sabiendo que estoy honrando las lecciones de Batman en lugar de convertirme en un tipejo como tú!-declaro Applejack al tiempo que comenzaba a liberar un aura muy parecía a la que Rainbow libero-¡No importa lo que digas y tampoco si eso creer realmente, Batman nos enseñó que siempre hay una manera de salir adelante y te equivocas, el fuerte no siempre vence, porque Superman era el más fuerte en esa batalla y Batman logro vencerlo!-.

Conforme hablaba, Applejack comenzó a obtener una fuerza increíble, al tiempo que se incorporaba, claro que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, solo Aquaman lo notaba y ahora su rostro estaba impactado por la enorme fuerza que aquella pueblerina estaba adquiriendo.

-¡Él nunca se rinde hasta que gana, porque tiene coraje y ese es el único poder que en serio necesitamos!-declaro Applejack al tiempo que su Látigo de la Justicia brillaba intensamente, del mismo modo que su cuerpo recibía todo el poder de la Generosidad y Honestidad.

Con un empujón más, Applejack rompió el tridente de Aquaman a la mitad, dejando sorprendido al ex rey de las Atlántida, para luego darle un puñetazo en el abdomen, un golpe tan potente que incluso destruyo la armadura de Aquaman, quien se quedó mudo por la terrible fuerza que aquella chica tenía.

 _-"¿Cómo es posible que esto haya pasado? ¿Cómo pudo esta puta vencerme con un golpe?"-_ se preguntó Arthur, al tiempo que caía al suelo completamente noqueado y con los ojos en blanco, pero no por estar muerto, sino porque el golpe lo había dejado fuera de combate.

Applejack miro al Atlante con sorpresa y luego miro su mano, misma que aún tenía la forma de un puño-Vaya…creo que no conocía mi propia fuerza-dijo un poco sonrojada, para luego ver a Aquaman-oye… ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto antes de que el destello de luz la hiciera desaparecer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Como Rainbow, Applejack apareció donde se encontraban Batman y los demás, lo que dejo confundida a la vaquera, pero antes de que pudiera pedir una explicación, Amazu hizo acto de aparición, viéndola detenidamente.

-Lo hiciste bien, realmente estas progresando mucho-felicito dándole la espalda.

-Aguarda ¿Qué hay de Aquaman? No quiero tomar su vida-dijo Applejack mirando a Amazu fijamente.

-Lo sé, pero en esta isla eso no depende de ti, ya no al menos-dijo Amazu sin voltear a verla-lo lamento, pero la voluntad del amo debe cumplirse-.

-¡Pero…!-.

-¡Huntress!-la voz de Batman calló la protesta de Applejack, cuando la chica volteo, vio que su maestro negaba con la cabeza y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la realidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Aun tendido en el suelo y sin poder despertar por el golpe que recibió, una sombra cubrió a Aquaman, revelando a Leviatán, quien había emergido desde el mar y ahora miraba el cuerpo inconsciente del ex rey.

-Será una pena no escucharlo gritar por su vida, pero al menos es un bocado-expreso abriendo sus fauces y devorando a Aquaman entero.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Combate Mortal continua con los segundos encuentros, Applejack y Rainbow han salido victoriosas, pero… ¿Qué habrá sido ese misterioso poder que ambas liberaron?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **La lista del Universo 5 también se mantiene igual:**

 **Seiya, Ikki, Shyriu, Hyoga, Shun, Shaka, Saga, Dohko, Aioros, Aioria**

 **An To Beatriz:** _al menos tu si avisas, por el momento el Combate Mortal continua y las chicas están descubriendo nuevos poderes que aún no se han revelado del todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _créeme, para ellos tiene algo muy especial preparado, especialmente para Raven, después de todo, como la chica es hija de Trigon, eso la vuelve su nieta en cierto modo y la sangre de Raven tiene parte de su oscura y perversa oscuridad, misma que le puede ser muy útil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _el Combate Mortal está cobrando muchas vidas, pero las chicas están descubriendo que aún tienen poderes que desconocían por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _este torneo está siendo cada vez más peligroso y letal, pues no solo se enfrentan a guerreros malignos, sino a antiguos amigos y aliados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _pues acabas de ver que le toco pelear contra Motaro y que aún quedan poderes que las chicas aún no han descubierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _creo que nadie extrañara a Jaspe, a veces me pregunto cómo es que hay gente que piensa que puede ser una Gema de Cristal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _es una lástima que haya caído víctima de la maldad de Drago, que como buen Rey de los Demonios, supo tentar al pobre muchacho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _de hecho, 17 y 18 son Cyborgs, es decir, mitad robots y mitad humanos, no son 100% maquina, por eso Cell los necesitaba para su desarrollo, en fin, el Combate Mortal continua cobrando vidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues imagínate a Rainbow, quien tuvo que terminar con él, aunque no de ese modo, pero no pudo ayudarlo cuando lo necesito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pensé que me ibas a decir que ya tenías una idea para el tema del Universo 1, aunque creo que voy a tener que cancelar el concurso, ya han pasado los días y no he recibido nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _Salem es el único gato que realmente me agrada, de hecho, él es la única razón por la que veía Sabrina la Bruja Adolescente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _solo que Jordan no está siendo controlado, para convertirte en un Linterna Negro tienes que estar muerto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _efectivamente, quiero que los combates más importantes se alarguen, por eso estos primeros combates avanzan rápido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _esa es la idea realmente, quiero que los últimos sean más largos, especialmente porque aún tengo la sorpresa del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _creo que lo dejare a la preferencia del público. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _como bien dijo Batman; "el crimen y la corrupción siempre regresaran, eso es inevitable". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _Rainbow venció a Kid Flash y Applejack a Aquaman, revelando que aún no tienen todo el poder que deben tener. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _ciertamente acaba de ocurrir eso, Rainbow trato de ayudarlo, pero desgraciadamente el torneo está hecho con las reglas de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _la verdad…no tengo ni idea, pero tenga las vidas que tenga igual cayó en lo que los gatos más odian; agua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y Pinkie Pie no se acuerda de ella, pero bueno, así es la pequeña y tierna Pinkie Pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _voy a decirlo, Gen fue muy astuto, él vio lo que iba a pasar y por eso no quiso participar en esa pelea, porque los iban a poner a trabajar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _eso es claro, ya que a mí no me gusto esa transformación, yo insisto que si querían que se viera imponente y temible debieron darle una nueva forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _ciertamente ellos dos son los más fuertes, si Zeno Sama hubiera considerado a los 6 más altos, esos dos universos no habría participado en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y no fue a la única, ya que Sunset también está peleando con un esbirro de Drago de alto rango. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _pero por alguna razón creo que Batman se encuentra bien con eso, después de todo, él mismo lo ha dicho varias veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y aunque Rainbow lo venció revelando un poco de su poder, no logro salvarlo, pues Drago lo tenía muy controlado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, Rainbow y Applejack liberaron sus nuevos poderes, mismos que aún no se desarrollan por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _por eso advertí de la muerte de personajes, ya que no solo los sirvientes de Drago corren ese riesgo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ciertamente es el único inocente, pero como bien dijo Batman, es su torneo y son sus reglas por mucho que las detesten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _eso es casi seguro y sospecho que el nuevo poder de Freezer lo hace muy superior incluso a Broly, por lo que dudo mucho que Kale pueda hacer algo contra él, pero ya veremos qué pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _en lo personal, creo que la estrategia de Topo será que todos los miembros de la Tropa del Orgullo peleen contra sus rivales y que Jiren quede como última alternativa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ya veremos qué pasa en ese torneo, por el momento, el Combate Mortal continua con batallas con trágicos resultados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _tal vez lo sea y no demostró todo su poder, después de todo, no hay que olvidar, que su universo es el más fuerte de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _en ese aspecto, Drago lo está controlando, ya que le está alimentando el odio y vergüenza que sintió al ser vencido, así como también destronado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y acabas de ver como termino el valiente Kid Flash en ese torneo tan lleno de sufrimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _francamente lo dudo, yo creo que Jiren actuara cuando vea que sus compañeros están en peligro y lo hará de un modo que dejara a todos más que impactados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y acabas de ver como termino todo para Wally, Rainbow no pudo ayudarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _técnicamente Hal ya está muerto, pues ahora es un Linterna Negro y para ello tienes que morir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _pero recuerda que él desapareció tras acudir a una trampa creada por el Régimen y que no supieron de él hasta ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _desgraciadamente, la batalla cobro la vida de Wally, aunque Rainbow intento ayudarlo no lo consiguió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _no tanto con Jordan, después de todo, ahora es un Linterna Negro y eso solo pasa cuando el usuario esta…muerto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pronto conocerás la sorpresa del Guasón, de hecho, él ya la está preparando, está probando las nuevas habilidades que le dio a su guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente, pero aún puede que sea así, porque ahora que lo pienso, sigue siendo extraño que se haya puesto celosa por el hecho de que Caba se llevara bien con Caulifula. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _entonces supongo que serán los Remake, aunque nunca hubo uno de She Ra, pero igual funcionara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _o tal vez todos los Universos den un combate tan emocionante que Zeno Sama decide no eliminar a ninguno, también es una posibilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _y ahora es un Linterna Negro completo, lo que significa que ahora está muerto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _si consideramos que ella era considerada como la Gema Perfecta entonces eso es muy cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ese torneo no les deja fácil la tarea de impedir matar, realmente es un juego sumamente peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _pero no debes olvidar que en ese torneo, todas las reglas las impone Drago y matar es algo que se hace de un modo u otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _nunca es fácil tener que pensar en la posibilidad de matar a una persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _suena bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _de eso puedes estar seguro, ya que como acabas de ver, no solo los esbirros de Drago tienen sorpresas que mostrar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _realmente es impresionante lo lejos que está llegando este fic, no espere conseguir tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _este es el juego de Drago y por eso él puede dictar las reglas que desee, después de todo, tiene grandes planes y no quiere esperar más tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y aunque las chicas tratan de ayudarlos, Drago no se los permite, él usa las reglas a su favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, Peebels Pek, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, AndrosValgreen4, B. Buccellati, Sombra 02, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Giorno Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Dio The World, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, The Shadow Void, Moon-9215, El Monitor, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Joestar, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Hell Drago, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Ocnarf, FreedomGundam96, Draigon 2.0, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	89. Victorias Perfectas

" _ **Conforme las chicas se enfrentan a los guerreros del Combate Mortal, se acercan cada vez más al momento de enfrentarse a los Maestros Oscuros, pero sus oponentes no han sido todo lo que pensaban, pues mientras al principio peleaban con guerreros malignos, ahora se encuentran peleando contra algunos que fueron una vez grandes héroes o amigos del Caballero de la Noche, en su batalla, Applejack y Rainbow Dash liberaron un extraño poder que les permitió obtener la victoria contra Kid Flash y Aquaman, quienes lamentablemente tuvieron un final terrible ¿Qué habrá sido ese poder que ambas consiguieron liberar en su momento? ¿Y qué sucederá con las demás Hijas de la Noche? ¿Ellas también podrán liberar ese poder tan extraño y que al mismo tiempo fue más que sorprendente? La noche de la Bestia se acerca"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 89**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 89 Victorias Perfectas**

Los Maestros Oscuros volvieron a reunirse después de las victorias de Applejack y Rainbow Dash sobre sus segundos oponentes, realmente estaban superando sus expectativas y eso era algo que Abzu estaba reconociéndoles, pronto estarían al nivel que deseaba.

-Al parecer ese es el poder real que poseen-dijo Amazu mirando una repetición de las batallas de ambas chicas-alcanzan ese poder cuando encuentran el balance espiritual adecuado-.

-Ciertamente-concordó Abzu-ese poder que emanan es realmente impresionante, será un verdadero reto una vez que lo desarrollen por completo-.

-Lo dices como si supieras que eso va a ocurrir-dijo Umbra-tal vez hayan vencido a algunos de nuestros guerreros, pero no podrán vencer a sus últimos oponentes y aun si lo logran, todavía queda la sorpresa del Guasón, dudo mucho que logren algo contra él-.

-De eso no podemos estar seguros-dijo Zaleska bebiendo una copa de sangre-lo único que puedo decir es que este torneo está volviéndose cada vez más interesante-.

-Concuerdo-dijo Amazu acomodándose las gafas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pinkie Pie estaba enfrascada en su batalla contra Valerie, quien demostraba ser una vampiresa sumamente letal y extremadamente poderosa, Pinkie Pie trato de darle un golpe, pero Valerie lo detuvo con facilidad, Pinkie solo pudo sonreír nerviosa, antes de que Valerie la lanzara por los aires, dejándola tendida en el suelo.

-Eso dolió-dijo haciendo una mueca que confirmaba sus palabras.

-¡Y esto te dolerá más!-declaro Valerie saltando sobre ella y lanzando un golpe con su mano, mismo que Pinkie Pie evadió rodando hacia un lado, lo que provoco que el golpe de Valerie se estampara contra el suelo con fuerza-vaya, eres muy ágil-.

-¡No creas que me vas a vencer tan fácilmente!-declaro Pinkie Pie levantándose y sujetando con fuerza su Bastón Mágico, provocando una sonrisa en Valerie, misma que no tardo en convertirse en una risa demoniaca y algo trastornada.

-Vaya, la pequeña puta rosada tiene agallas, pero no eres la única que tiene un lindo juguetito a su disposición-expreso sonriendo malignamente, al tiempo que su mano derecha se vio envuelta en una energía oscura que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma, convirtiéndose en una espada de color negro con detalles rojos y lo que parecía ser un ojo en el centro del filo-¡Contempla la Soul Edge!-.

-Ah…tu espada me está viendo-dijo Pinkie Pie algo asustada por aquella visión.

-Y eso no es todo lo que puede hacer-dijo Valerie sonriendo de manera despiadada, para luego blandir su arma, lo que provoco que liberara una potente onda de energía que golpeo a Pinkie Pie con fuerza.

La peli rosa se estrelló con fuerza contra un árbol, dándose de espaldas y cayendo al suelo, sintió como si algunas astillas quedaron en su traje, pero al menos no alcanzaron su piel, fue cuando Valerie apareció riéndose de manera sádica y burlona de la pequeña.

-Ok…ya veo a que te refieres-dijo Pinkie Pie levantándose algo aturdida.

-Y esto es solo el comienzo, muy pronto tú y tus amigas serán destruidas-aseguro sonriendo malignamente y lanzándose contra la chica de nuevo.

Pinkie Pie espero el impacto y la esquivo a tiempo, pero Valerie consiguió contraatacar dándole una patada por la espalda, provocando que rodara por el suelo, Valerie se dispuso a clavarle la espada, pero Pinkie Pie consiguió voltear a tiempo y dispararle confeti justo en la cara, provocando que se distrajera lo suficiente.

La peli rosa se alejó saltando hacia atrás rápidamente, pero Valerie no tardo en recuperarse y mirar a su oponente de nuevo-¡Necesitaras más que eso para detenerme!-aseguro riéndose diabólicamente-¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a reírte?-pregunto sádicamente-creí que todo te parecía una broma-.

-No cuando son cosas de vida o muerte-explico Pinkie Pie con una expresión muy seria, algo que no era común en ella.

Al escuchar eso, Valerie soltó una carcajada sumamente burlona y divertida, para luego ver a su oponente-¡Por favor, para ti todo es un chiste barato, no eres diferente al Guasón o a su pequeña puta!-expreso sin piedad alguna en su voz, dejando a Pinkie Pie impactada.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no soy como el Guasón!-aseguro con firmeza.

-¿Por qué crees eso? ¡Tú también quieres que todo sea un chiste, tal como él lo quiere!-señalo Valerie.

-Pero no como el Guasón, yo quiero que haya risas porque es el mejor modo de curarte todo el dolor que llevas en tu corazón-explico Pinkie Pie sonriendo del modo en que siempre lo hace.

Valerie miro a Pinkie Pie con absoluta confusión en el rostro-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono mirándola con bastante extrañeza.

-Es muy simple en realidad, pero…desde que mis padres fueron asesinados por el Régimen y junto con mi hermana, nos vimos obligadas a valernos por nuestra cuenta, al menos hasta que llegamos con mi prima favorita, aprendí una cosa, que la risa realmente era la mejor medicina para aliviar el dolor-.

-¿De qué coños estás hablando? ¡La risa no te devolvió a tus padres ni evito toda la destrucción que el Régimen causo!-escupió Valerie con profundo odio.

-No, pero ayudo a salir adelante, ya que hace mucho tiempo escuche una frase que en su momento no comprendí, pero que tras todo lo que ocurrió finalmente encontré su significado ¿te digo que decía esa frase?-pregunto Pinkie Pie sonriéndole, al tiempo que ella también comenzaba a emitir esa aura que sus amigas liberaron-"a todas las situaciones, por muy malas que sean, siempre debemos ponerles un poco de humor, porque aunque eso no aleja ni elimina los malos momentos, si los hacen menos duros y dolorosos", entonces comprendí que nos estaban diciendo que podíamos vivir felices aunque la situación fuera mala-.

Conforme Pinkie Pie hablaba, su cuerpo seguía emitiendo aquel resplandor, mismo que comenzó a cubrirla, dejando sorprendida a Valerie y sumamente confundida, el resplandor de luz comenzó a ser muy fuerte para ella, era casi como ver al sol, pero al mismo tiempo, era como estar en presencia de una energía divina, fue cuando descubrió que el Bastón de Pinkie Pie también estaba brillando intensamente, la chica estaba liberando el poder de la Templanza y de la Risa.

-¡Si piensas que vas a vencerme entonces eres más tonta de lo que pensé!-grito lanzándose contra Pinkie Pie, gritando llena de furia y lanzando un golpe con su espada.

Pinkie Pie solo sonrió tranquilamente y cuando su atacante lanzo el golpe, Pinkie lo detuvo con su Bastón, mismo que rompió la Soul Edge de Valerie, dejándola sorprendida, pues esa arma era de propiedades demoniacas y que alguien la rompiera se suponía que era una tarea imposible.

-¿Qué coños? ¿Cómo hiciste esto?-cuestiono Valerie retrocediendo.

-¡Porque tú solo estas llena de tristeza y de dolor, por eso jamás vencerás a la felicidad ni a la alegría!-declaro Pinkie Pie lanzando un golpe contra Valerie, dándole justo en el estómago.

Aunque el golpe no parecía ser la gran cosa, realmente fue muy potente y Valerie abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir aquel ataque, para luego caer al suelo de espaldas, quedando inmóvil y con los ojos en blanco, mientras que Pinkie Pie se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Upsi…creo que use más fuerza de la necesaria ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto mirándola fijamente, antes de desaparecer también.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando Pinkie Pie se dio cuenta, termino apareciendo junto con sus amigas y su maestro, así como también Lord Raiden, quien se acercó para informarle a la chica lo mismo que le había dicho a sus amigas, pero antes de poder decir alguna palabra…

-¡Como fue mi segundo oponente me trajeron aquí para esperar a que las demás también venzan a sus segundos oponentes, ya que ellas también aparecerán aquí, donde nos presentaran a nuestros próximos oponentes, quienes primero enfrentaran a algunos guerreros más para que veamos lo que nos espera!-exclamo Pinkie Pie.

Raiden se quedó mudo ante las palabras de Pinkie Pie, mientras que Rainbow y Applejack no sabían ni que decir, solo Batman pudo decir algo-Así es Arlequín-explico sin darle importancia.

-Pues es una niña bastante interesante-dijo Raiden, ganándose una sonrisa amistosa de parte de Pinkie Pie.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Rarity detuvo el ataque del anillo de Jordan, quien solo gruñía con furia y la atacaba invocando varias armas con su anillo de color negro, la diseñadora los bloqueaba todos con su Tenssen, pero también trataba de encontrarle algún sentido a lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡Se supone que para ser un Linterna Negro tienes que estar muerto!-exclamo Rarity bloqueando los ataques con un campo de fuerza.

Jordan no parecía escuchar a la chica, lo único que hacía era atacarla con mucha ferocidad y entonces Rarity abrió los ojos de golpe al comprender lo que eso significaba, que Hal Jordan, uno de los Linternas Verdes más reconocidos de todo el Universo o al menos lo fue antes de unirse al Régimen, ahora estaba muerto y eso la dejaba sumamente aterrada.

-¿Cómo paso esto?-pregunto, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta.

Jordan solo rugió de nuevo y convoco una espada de color negra con su anillo, atacando a Rarity con fuerza, la chica evadió el golpe, al tiempo que su mente hacía clic, recordando lo que ocurrió en su boutique hace algunos años, cuando el Régimen estaba en la cima del poder, cuando ella y su hermanita resguardaron a algunos rebeldes, mientras salieron de compras para adquirir víveres y provisiones para esas pobres personas, cuando llegaron, solo alcanzaron a ver una espada de color amarilla cortando en pedazos su negocio y hogar.

-Ya veo…entonces…el que destruyo mi hogar en ese momento no fue Siniestro, sino tú-dijo Rarity comprendiendo todo, siempre había creído que el responsable fue Siniestro, pero luego recordó que logro ver la silueta de su atacante y como movía su cuerpo, del mismo modo que Jordan lo hacía.

Jordan invoco estaba vez un lanza misiles y disparo contra la chica, quien se quedó quieta en todo momento, cuando el golpe casi llego, la diseñadora levanto su Tenssen y convoco un campo de fuerza mágico que detuvo el golpe, dejando extrañado a Jordan o por lo menos, eso parecía en su expresión.

Rarity sonreía de forma misteriosa y entonces alzo la vista, llorando con bastante tristeza y dolor-Lamento que te haya pasado esto-dijo con honestidad-tal vez tú hayas destruido mi hogar y acabado con todas esas pobres personas que se refugiaban ahí, pero quiero que sepas…que no te guardo rencor por ello y tampoco desee que te ocurriera algo como esto, definitivamente no te merecías un final así, no después de todas las personas a las que ayudaste y protegiste cuando eras una buena persona, tal vez equivocaste el camino, pero…solo quiero que sepas que yo…yo te perdono-aseguro Rarity sonriéndole con calidez.

Pero Jordan se encontraba completamente perdido, su mente ya no era la misma de antes y ahora rugió con ferocidad de nuevo, para disparar crear una gigantesca hoz con su anillo, lanzando un golpe mortal contra la diseñadora, quien solo espero el golpe con total tranquilidad.

Cuando el golpe llego hasta Rarity, Jordan sonrió de forma siniestra o por lo menos, eso parecía ser en su mueca, pero poco a poco, el humo se disipo y Rarity quedo al descubierto completamente ilesa, pero su cuerpo también estaba brillando, al igual que su Tenssen, señal de que había liberado también el poder de la Caridad y la Generosidad.

Jordan rugió con fuerza y preparo un nuevo golpe con su anillo, pero esta vez, Rarity fue mucho más rápida y lanzo su Tenssen contra el ex aviador, el Tenssen comenzó a girar alrededor de Hal, liberando una energía de color purpura, misma que comenzó a convertirse en un lazo, el cual atrapo a Jordan con fuerza, inmovilizándolo por completo y evitando que pudiera usar su anillo, pues la energía divina del Tenssen impedía que su fuerza maligna se liberara.

Rarity dio un salto con rapidez y dando un giro en el aire de manera elegante, le dio una patada en el rostro a Jordan con el talón, provocando que el antiguo Linterna Verde y Amarillo cayera con fuerza contra el suelo, antes de que se pudiera incorporar, Rarity descendió y le quito el anillo.

-Lo siento amigo, pero me temo que ya perdiste la batalla-dijo Rarity tomando el anillo, mismo que tiro al suelo y lo piso con fuerza, destruyéndolo por completo.

Rarity miro el cuerpo de Jordan, el cual seguía teniendo las características de todo Linterna Negro, quiso ayudarlo y creyó que con su magia lograría algo, pero antes de poder tocarlo, ella también desapareció del campo de batalla antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba frente a sus 3 amigas y frente a su maestro, el cual se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro-Lo hiciste bien-dijo Batman con orgullo en su tono de voz.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de Hal Jordan? Yo trate de…-.

-Créeme amiga-intervino Applejack-en este torneo no podemos ayudar a nuestros oponentes por más que queramos-.

-Es cierto-dijo Rainbow cruzada de brazos y con una expresión sumamente molesta en su rostro, mientras Pinkie Pie asentía frenéticamente, lo que demostraba que ellas también tuvieron el mismo problema con sus oponentes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Motaro arremetió a toda velocidad contra Fluttershy, quien saco su Arco y disparo una flecha que tomo la forma de un rinoceronte, mismo que embistió a Motaro con fuerza, pero ni eso detuvo el avance del imponente Centauro.

-¡Necesitaras más que eso para detenerme mocosa!-declaro Motaro atacándola con fiereza.

Fluttershy logro evadir el golpe a tiempo, pero el Centauro no dejaba de atacarla con mucha ferocidad, pronto comenzó a usar los brazos contra la chica, quien también debía cuidarse de sus terribles y letales patas, pues un golpe de ellas podría dejarla muy lastimada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Esperaba que una de las hijas de Batman diera mejor pelea que esta!-bramo Motaro atacándola-¡Se supone que ustedes son las guerreras que se enfrentaran a los Maestros Oscuros!-bufo sujetándola de la cabeza y lanzándola contra una piedra-¡Pero tú no eres más que una niña asustada y cobarde!-.

-¡Eso es algo que no te consta!-aseguro Fluttershy incorporándose como pudo.

-Por favor, ni siquiera has hecho el intento por hacer que esta batalla valga la pena, te he derribado tantas veces que ya está dejando de ser divertido-gruño Motaro.

-¡Y…te aseguro que ya no volverás a hacerlo!-declaro Fluttershy incorporándose y mirando a Motaro con expresión seria.

Motaro solo se rio de manera divertida al escuchar eso-¡No me hagas reír, honestamente, no me explico cómo fue que derrotaste a Reptil, no eres más que una mocosa cobarde y mimada, debes ser la vergüenza para tu equipo y eso te debe molestar! ¿No es verdad? ¡Que te consideren el miembro más débil y torpe de todo el grupo!-.

Pero para asombro de Motaro, Fluttershy sonrió-Oh no, al contrario, les estoy muy agradecidas por ser tan comprensivas-expreso con una sonrisa que afirmaba lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Motaro confundido.

-Sí, estoy consciente de que soy el integrante más miedoso del grupo, por eso les agradezco mucho lo comprensivas que han sido conmigo-aseguro Fluttershy sonriendo.

-¡Pero…pero…pero…eso no tiene sentido!-exclamo Motaro mirándola con rabia-¡Eres solo un estorbo para ellas, para Batman, tu gran cobardía solo impide que avancen hasta convertirse en las guerreras que pueden enfrentarse a los Maestros Oscuros!-bramo Motaro.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que si me esfuerzo puedo lograr cualquier cosa, incluso ser igual de increíble que ellas-aseguro Fluttershy sonriéndole de manera tranquila y segura.

-¡Pero…pero…solo eres una mocosa cobarde, ni siquiera sabías que tu mejor amiga estaba del lado del amo, no eres más que una gran inútil!-bramo Motaro.

-Cierto, puede ser cierto, pero he estado mejorando mucho en los últimos días, estoy segura que podré salvar a Myra del control de Drago y que junto a mis amigas podremos detener el regreso de Drago-aseguro Fluttershy sonriendo del mismo modo que estaba haciéndolo desde que Motaro comenzó a decirle eso.

-¡Yo…tú…no…eres…! ¡SUFICIENTE!-bramo Motaro lanzándose contra Fluttershy en una nueva embestida.

Fluttershy evadió el impacto muy a tiempo, para luego encarar al imponente Centauro, quien volteo a verla con mucha rabia en sus ojos, pues todo lo que la chica le decía demostraba claramente que no le importaba nada de lo que él pensara sobre ella.

-¡Ya que al parecer no vas a rendirte con mis palabras supongo que tendré que aplastarte a la antigua, aunque honestamente prefería que fueras así, siempre me ha gustado aplastar los cráneos de mis oponentes!-declaro sonriendo malignamente y preparándose para el combate.

-Puedes venir cuando gustes-dijo Fluttershy colocándose en guardia y preparándose para la batalla.

Motaro rugió con ferocidad y se lanzó de nuevo contra la chica, Fluttershy decidió que ya no escaparía, así que respiro profundamente, tomando todo el aire que pudiera y tenso la cuerda de su Arco Celestial, mismo que comenzó a brillar con intensidad, al igual que el cuerpo de Fluttershy se vio envuelto en un resplandor divino, el poder de la Paciencia y la Amabilidad estaba liberándose en la chica.

La peli rosa se concentró en una forma en especifica de su flecha, misma que disparo casi cuando Motaro estaba sobre ella, la flecha se disparó con gran velocidad, comenzando a tomar la forma de un serafín, mismo que se impactó con fuerza en el pecho de Motaro, atravesándolo por completo, Motaro abrió los ojos de golpe ante eso, pues el impacto no daño su cuerpo, sino su alma, el enorme Centauro pudo sentir como algo lo quemaba por dentro, antes de finalmente caer al suelo con fuerza.

Fluttershy dio un salto para esquivar el impacto de Motaro, quien finalmente terminó estrellándose contra una roca, quedando inmóvil, señal de que Fluttershy había ganado ese combate, una vez que se dio cuenta de su victoria, Fluttershy suspiro con tristeza, pues sabía que sin importar lo que intentara, el destino de aquel ser era el mismo que el de otros peleadores, fue cuando desapareció del campo de batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Como sus amigas, Fluttershy apareció en el lugar donde todo comenzó, siendo recibida por un fuerte abrazo de Pinkie Pie-¡Lo lograste!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida.

-Pues venciste a tu segundo oponente, eso quiere decir que estamos de vuelta aquí, donde enfrentaremos a nuestros últimos adversarios antes de enfrentarnos finalmente a esos cuatreros-explico Applejack.

-Ya veo-dijo Fluttershy buscando con la mirada a las demás-pero ¿Dónde están Magic Star y Firebird?-pregunto confundida.

-Ellas aún no han vencido a sus oponentes, pero estamos seguras que en cualquier momento se reunirán con nosotras-aseguro Rainbow sonriendo con seguridad.

-Mientras eso pasa será mejor que hablemos-intervino Batman-ya estamos a solo unos combates para que se enfrenten a los Maestros Oscuros, así que debemos prepararnos todos-.

-¿Todos?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

-No olviden que antes del combate con los Maestros habrá uno donde participaran más de dos peleadores y sospecho que eso será nuestro reto más duro-indico Batman con seriedad y sus hijas asintieron, preguntándose qué tipo de combate les esperaba antes de pelear con los Maestros Oscuros.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la parte más profunda de la isla, donde solo moraban las tinieblas, una intensa batalla se llevaba a cabo, un destello de color rosa arremetió contra una imponente figura, revelando que se trataba de Black, cuyo poder de Súper Saiyajin Rosa fue devuelto para probar al guerrero elegido por el Guasón, incluso se le devolvió a Zamasu su inmortalidad, lo que provoco que ambos sonrieran de forma arrogante, pues pensaban que esa bestia no tendría oportunidad contra ellos, que equivocados estaban.

Black ataco a la enorme bestia, quien lo sujeto del rostro y lo estrello contra el suelo, para luego darle un puñetazo con fuerza en la cara, dejándolo sumamente herido, antes de que pudiera levantarse, la bestia lo levanto y lo estrello contra la pared con fuerza, Zamasu entonces lo ataco por la espalda con su brazo espada, atravesándolo, lo que provoco que sonriera de forma victoriosa, pero para su terror, la bestia lo sujeto del brazo y lo lanzo contra la pared también.

Antes de que alguno de los Zamasu se levantaran, aquella criatura saltó y cayó sobre ellos, aplastándolos con fuerza, provocando que escupieran sangre, luego los sujeto a ambos del cuello y estrello sus cabezas uno contra el otro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible…que no podamos contra esta…abominación?-cuestiono Zamasu.

-Ni siquiera…el cuerpo que robe…el cuerpo de Goku está sirviendo contra esa…esa…cosa-.

La risa del Guasón se escuchó, ya que el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen observaba todo desde lo alto, acompañado con Harley y con los restos destrozados del Loto Rojo, quienes pelearon contra esa bestia antes que los Zamasu.

-Definitivamente ya no es el mismo que Superman enfrento en el pasado-dijo el Guasón sonriendo.

-Es cierto caramelito-dijo Harley-oye ¿Por qué no les muestras a esos dos payasos el nuevo poder que el gran jefe del mal le dio?-.

-Gran idea Harley, sería bueno ver que tan bien puedo hacerlo, adelante mi criatura, muestra tu nuevo poder-dijo el Guasón.

Ambos Zamasu se mostraron confundidos ante eso-¿Nuevo poder?-.

-¿De qué nuevo poder estás hablando mortal?-cuestiono Black.

-Solo observen-dijo el Guasón chasqueando los dedos y la imponente criatura lanzo un rugido, al tiempo que su cuerpo se envolvía en un aura de fuego color rosa.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Black.

-¡Pero si esa opresión es…!-.

-Exacto, la energía del Súper Saiyajin Rosa-expreso el Guasón sonriendo diabólicamente-y no es la única sorpresa que tiene-el Guasón chasqueo los dedos y su monstruo alzo ambas manos, formando en cada una la espada de energía de Zamasu.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a robar nuestra técnica mortal asqueroso?-cuestiono Zamasu.

-¿Perdón? ¿Acaso ese no es su modo de operar? Robando lo que no es suyo, robaron el puesto de su maestro, el cuerpo de Goku y demás, no creí que les molestara que hiciera que mi criatura fuera capaz de hacer algo similar también, pero eso no es lo único que sabe hacer, adelante-dijo el Guasón enviado al monstruo al ataque.

Black y Zamasu formaron sus propias espadas, pero de nada sirvió contra la bestia, quien termino cortando un brazo de Black con facilidad y terminando por cortar lo que quedaba del brazo de Zamasu, provocando que ambos cayeran de rodillas, Zamasu se dio cuenta entonces de que aunque le hubieran devuelto su inmortalidad, no fue para participar en el Combate Mortal, sino para probar los poderes de aquella bestia y Black se dio cuenta de lo mismo, una vez que perdió su transformación.

-La prueba fue todo un éxito señor G-felicito Harley.

-Ciertamente, muy bien amigo, ya fue suficiente, lo hiciste bien-felicito el Guasón-ahora, no solo aprendiste los poderes elementales del Loto Rojo, sino que también tienes el aura del Súper Saiyajin Rosa y la única técnica de Zamasu, estoy ansioso porque llegue el momento en que Batman y sus compañeros te enfrenten ¡Será la mayor diversión de todas!-declaro el Guasón riéndose malignamente.

Su bestia solo lo miraba fijamente, esperando ansioso a que llegara su turno de pelear contra los enemigos de las Tinieblas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Las Hijas de la Noche continúan avanzando en el Combate Mortal, ahora Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy han vencido a sus segundos oponentes, pero… ¿Qué será ese misterioso monstruo que está al servicio del Guasón?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **A LOS FANS DE DB ME GUSTARIA COMPARTIRLES UNA TEORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO DE PORQUE MOTIVOS EL UNIVERSO 7 ESTA EN PENULTIMO LUGAR, A VER QUE LES PARECE**

 **PUES LA RAZON PODRIA SER LA MUERTE DE FREEZER Y ESTO SE DEBE A QUE COMO YA SE HA MENCIONADO ANTES, BILLS LE SOLICITO QUE DESTRUYERA EL PLANETA VEGETA, AUNQUE PUEDE QUE FREEZER YA HUBIERA PLANEADO HACERLO DE ANTES, PERO ESTO ME HIZO PENSAR QUE QUIZAS POR ESO BILLS DORMIA TANTO, PORQUE LE CONFIABA A FREEZER LA DESTRUCCION DE LOS MUNDOS, LO QUE DE ALGUNA MANERA PODRIA MANTENER EL UNIVERSO EN ALTO NIVEL, DESPUES DE QUE GOKU Y TRUNKS DERROTARAN A FREEZER, BILLS CONTINUO DURMIENDO POR MUCHO TIEMPO Y SIN EL TIRANO NADIE SE OCUPABA DE DESTRUIR PLANETAS, ASI QUE SHIN NO VEIA LA NECESIDAD DE CREARLOS, LO QUE HIZO QUE EL NIVEL DESCENDIERA DRASTICAMENTE, ESPECIALMENTE CUANDO TODO LO IMPACTANTE OCURRIA EN LA TIERRA Y HAY QUE RECORDAR QUE BILLS PARECIA RECONOCER MUCHO EL PODER DE FREEZER, ALGO QUE NUNCA HIZO CON COLD O COOLER**

 **¿Qué opinan?**

 **Del mismo modo, esta es la lista del Universo 6, con solo un cambio:**

 **Hit, Cabba, Caulifula, Kale, Frost, Bootamo, Mageta, Luffy, Sanji, Zoro (como ven, solo cambie a uno de sus participantes para agregar a Kale, aunque es una lástima que no sea la novia de Caulifula)**

 **An To Beatriz:** _aún le queda algo al fic, después de todo, la batalla contra Drago todavía no ha comenzado, el Rey de las Tinieblas aún no ha dado la cara con todo su terrible poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _los combates del torneo continúan, ahora Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity descubrieron para de sus nuevos poderes, pero aún faltan Twilight y Sunset, pero el poder que están liberando en estos momentos aun no es el necesario, todavía tienen que descubrir por completo el secreto de la Luz de la Presencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _nunca digas esto, porque cuando alguien dice que las cosas no pueden empeorar siempre lo hacen de un modo u otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _recuerda que estaba bajo la influencia maligna de Drago, él lo tenía controlado y por eso actuaba así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _como ya señalo Batman, el torneo de Drago y por tanto son sus reglas, por mucho que odien todo eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _y ahora continúan los combates de la segunda roda del Combate Mortal, mismo que nos acerca más a la sorpresa del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _el Combate Mortal es una batalla hasta la muerte, realmente es un torneo sumamente genial y peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _de hecho parece que algunos son orgánicos en el Universo 3, ya que los llamaron guerreros mejorados, quiere decir que podrían ser mitad orgánicos y mitad máquinas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _tristemente así va a pasar en el fic, muchos personajes van a perder la vida en esta guerra contra la Bestia del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ciertamente lo son, especialmente porque aún tienen el riesgo de tener que matar a alguien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _los combates del torneo continúan, pronto terminara la segunda parte y entonces enfrentaran a sus últimos adversarios antes de los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _ambas de hecho, Drago manipulaba a Wally usando sus deseos de volver a ver a Artemisa, pero una parte de él le decía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien y por eso trataba de resistirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _desgraciadamente eso no va a pasar, no mientras la amenaza de Drago continúe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _la verdad no lo he considerado, ya que he estado ocupado con otros asuntos, pero la Black Demon si es definitiva en su forma y siempre he preferido las espadas, pero es tu personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _como ya dijeron Batman y Raiden, es el torneo de Drago y por tanto son sus reglas, todo para obtener ventaja sobre sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _ellos no, pero su maestro y padre sí que estará como un miembro del equipo de cierto universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ah bueno, eso ya es diferente, claro que enfrentaran a otros enemigos, pero primero hay que resolver el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _la verdad yo dudo mucho que eso pase, ya que Jaspe está muy entregada a las Diamantes, por el momento los combates continúan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _la verdad sigo esperando que gane el Universo 11, son los únicos que como bien dices, se preocupan por todo su Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _a mí nunca me agrado tanto Broly, es decir, lo considere un villano interesante, pero al final nunca fue de mis personajes favoritos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _eso era lo malo de esa serie, que dejaban mucho de lado a los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _pero desgraciadamente el Combate Mortal no se termina hasta que una vida se pierde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _como dije antes, muchos personajes van a morir e incluso algunos OC, pero hasta más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ahora imagínate como se sentirá Barry cuando se entere de esto, especialmente porque nunca supo lo que le había pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _pero recuerda que están en un territorio donde los Dioses ni los representantes de la muerte tienen poder o dominio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _definitivamente no tiene nada malo que sientas eso, después de todo, murió devorado por la que alguna vez fue su novia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _veo tantos comentarios que dicen lo mismo de Jaspe que me llego a preguntar cómo pueden algunos pensar que ella se volverá buena, ya demostró que eso no pasara nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _en el Combate Mortal todo puede pasar, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente eso parece, que las chicas no puedan elegir el destino de sus oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _eso u otras cosas, ya que tengo planeados muchos eventos en mente, por ahora el torneo sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _esa es una ruda y cruel realidad en este torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _no te preocupes y ahora el torneo continúa, las chicas siguen liberando poder, pero aún les queda un largo camino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _no esperes que Twilight la mate, después de todo, ellas van a tratar de impedir eso a toda costa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _por alguna razón tengo la sospecha de que Toriyama quiere dar a entender que las mujeres Saiyajin son más hábiles que los hombres y ella es la prueba de eso…creo que me agrada esa idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _por ahora eso está en el misterio, ya que quiero que también se vaya poco a poco revelando la sorpresa del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _no sé qué relación tengan…a menos que sea por el color, pero bueno, la batalla continua en este torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _si Jiren es como Topo, es probable que actué para defender a sus compañeros y evitar que caigan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pronto verás esa batalla, por ahora hay otros asuntos que atender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pero también habrán héroes que van a morir, no te voy a decir quiénes son, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pues tomando en cuenta que es una Gema se necesitaría destruir por completo la Gema de su nariz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _eso fue una reacción tipo comedia animada, bien hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _realmente no debe ser nada agradable ser un Linterna Negro, especialmente por lo que se debe hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _claro que es lógica, solo recuerda que recientemente un tío mío falleció debido a que una caída le provoco muerte cerebral. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y para tristeza de Wally, quien lo mato no fue nadie más que su amada Artemisa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _siempre considere que su orgullo podía convertirse en su perdición, como ha ocurrido con muchos otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ciertamente el diseño de esa momia fue realmente impresionante, me agrado mucho su forma más poderosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _no te preocupes, para esa narcisista y para la Rubí Pancita les tengo preparado algo sumamente especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _el Rey de los Mares devorado por una de las bestias más temibles del mar, no es de extrañar que te diera risa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _yo creo que eso pasa cuando viven a la sombra de héroes que han logrado cosas muy impresionantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _un tipo de ironía, Aquaman siendo asesinado por una bestia marina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y aún falta mucho del Combate Mortal, por lo que cualquier cosa puede pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y eso es precisamente lo que Batman siempre ha evitado, porque sabe las consecuencias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _esas son las ordenes de su amo y por ello deben cumplirlas tal cual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y no solo a los Maestros Oscuros, sino también a otro oponente especial, después de todo, el Guasón tiene un gran plan en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _ya lo dijo Batman, es el torneo de Drago y por tanto, son sus reglas totales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _no debería de extrañarte, después de todo, se lo dijo un humano y dudo mucho que aunque una Gema se lo dijera lo creyera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, Peebels Pek, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Xanatrix742, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, Doppio The Diavo, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Dio The World, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Seiryu.001, AndrosValgreen4, Hamon, Odín, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Hell Drago, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz, Ocnarf, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, FreedomGundam96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	90. El secreto de las Armas

" _ **El Combate Mortal continua con los segundos encuentros de las Hijas de la Noche, mismos que Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy han superado al vencer a Kid Flash, Aquaman, Hal Jordan, Valerie y Motaro respectivamente, ahora solo faltan Twilight y Sunset por vencer a sus segundos oponentes para que finalmente se enfrenten a los últimos guerreros de los Maestros Oscuros y finalmente a ellos, pero…en las profundidades de aquella isla llena de muerte y sufrimiento se maquinaba un complot malévolo, pues el Guasón tenía una nueva arma, misma que usaría contra Batman y otros guerreros una vez que llegara su turno, esta misteriosa bestia fue capaz de acabar con los miembros del Loto Rojo y con Black aun convertido en Súper Saiyajin Rosa, así como Zamasu inmortal ¿Qué será este misterioso monstruo?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 90**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 90 El Secreto de las Armas**

 **Palacio de Deboness**

Al igual que los Kaioshin, los Dioses de la Destrucción se comunicaron con Deboness para poder ver que tal iba el Combate Mortal, aunque grande fue su decepción cuando la Diosa del Universo 1 les informo que desconocía lo que ocurría en esa isla.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono Ramosh-¿No se supone que un Dios Destructor debe estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en su universo?-.

-Lo dice el dios que en ningún momento se molestó en hacer algo para evitar que el imbécil de Zamasu dañara tanto el equilibrio-gruño Deboness.

Al escuchar eso, Ramosh solo se le quedo viendo con mucho enojo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Gen intervino-Ella tiene razón-dijo cruzado de brazos-debiste haber hecho algo para detener a Zamasu en su momento, todos vimos la clase de imbécil que era cuando Anato lo llevo a la reunión de los Kaioshin-.

-¡Eso no dependía de mí! ¡Gowasu fue quien lo eligió a pesar de lo que vio con sus propios ojos!-se defendió Ramosh.

-Aun así, como Dios Destructor debiste haber hecho algo-dijo Bills-pero yo tuve que encargarme de eliminarlo y de salvar tu vida-.

Antes de que Ramosh le replicara a Bills, Mosco emitió algunos sonidos-El señor Mosco pregunta si el motivo de la reunión fue para hablar de la falta de juicio del señor Ramosh o de algo más importante-tradujo Camphari.

-Es cierto querida ¿Qué es lo que sucede exactamente?-pregunto Jerez.

-Creo que todos saben por qué motivo los llame, la situación está comenzando a ser muy crítica, la Bestia del Mal está ganando poder cada segundo que pasa, muy pronto podría llegar a ser tan poderoso que podría alcanzar su liberación, tenemos que formular un plan de ataque-dijo Deboness.

-Ciertamente eso sería un gran problema-intervino Vermouth-creo que todos concordamos en que el poder de la Bestia es demasiado para que el Universo 1 lo enfrente solo-.

-¿Y qué es lo que sugieren hacer? ¿Qué llevemos guerreros al Universo 1 y dejemos desprotegidos a nuestros respectivos Universos?-cuestiono Champa-¡Lo siento, pero me rehusó a hacer eso!-.

-Yo concuerdo con Champa-intervino Liqueur-enviar a guerreros a ese Universo podría dejar los nuestros desprotegidos, así que no creo que debamos intervenir, creo que lo mejor es que confiemos en esas guerreras que tienen la Luz de la Presencia ¿o acaso tu no confías en ellas como presumes Deboness?-.

-¡No se trata de eso, porque yo confió plenamente en ellas, pero se trata del ser que posee el mismo gran poder que Zeno Sama, el Arcángel original, padre de nuestros respectivos Ángeles!-les recordó Deboness y los 12 Ángeles pusieron expresiones melancólicas al escuchar eso, fue cuando Deboness se dio cuenta de lo que hizo-lamento haberlo mencionado-.

-Deboness-intervino Arak-tus intenciones son buenas y tu corazón está en lo correcto, pero desafortunadamente no podemos dejar desprotegidos a nuestros Universos, no cuando todos sabemos que la Bestia no se conformara con tu Universo, sino con destruir a todos los Universos-.

-Entonces ¿Qué debemos hacer maestro Arak?-pregunto Deboness mirando a su antiguo maestro.

Arak se quedó en silencio, pensando un momento, de los 12 Dioses de la Destrucción, él era considerado el más sabio de todos, ya que incluso su Ángel trataba de aprender de él-Creo que debemos esperar a ver como se desenvuelve la situación y si las cosas se salen de control, entonces interferiremos, además, recuerda que las Hijas de la Noche aún no han descubierto todo el poder de sus Armas Celestiales-.

-Es cierto amor-intervino Jerez-esa es nuestra última carta de triunfo, recuerda lo que nos dijo Zeno Sama, el verdadero poder de las armas se revelara cuando el momento llegue-.

-Solo espero que ese momento no sea muy tarde-dijo Deboness con tono sombrío y preocupado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

La siguiente que estaba en su batalla era Twilight, quien se encontraba lidiando con la vengativa y furiosa Jaspe, la cual se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Twilight, al tiempo que invocaba su casco para darle un golpe con el mismo, rápidamente, Twilight invoco un campo de fuerza que la protegió del impacto.

-¡No creas que este patético campo te protegerá para siempre!-declaro Jaspe comenzando a golpearlo con fuerza, los golpes de Jaspe era sumamente fuertes y hacían que la burbuja retumbara con fuerza.

Twilight hacia un gran esfuerzo por resistir los golpes de Jaspe, mismos que comenzaron a cansarla y a provocar que cayera de rodillas, momento que Jaspe se detuvo, ese hecho extraño a Twilight, quien volteo a verla con evidente confusión en su rostro.

-¿Por qué te detuviste?-pregunto confundida, cuando vio la sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-No puedo creerlo ¿en serio eres la líder de ese grupo de mocosas que tantos problemas nos han causado? Lo único que haces es imitar los movimientos de esa versión débil de Rose Cuarzo-señalo Jaspe-pero no me sorprende, después de todo eres humana-dijo Jaspe dando un puñetazo más a la burbuja, rompiéndola por completo.

Twilight se estrelló contra una pared de rocas y encaro a Jaspe de nuevo-¿Qué tiene de malo ser humano?-cuestiono desafiante.

-Los humanos son criaturas despreciables y asquerosas, viviendo en un planeta que ha estado condenado desde hace siglos, la única cosa realmente decente que produjo este planeta soy yo misma-aseguro Jaspe.

-Sí, una total esclava que sirve a las Diamantes y que ni siquiera puede aceptar la idea de que fue una de ellas quien acabo con su Diamante original-escupió Twilight.

Al escuchar eso, Jaspe grito con furia-¡Ninguna de las Diamantes se atrevería a hacer algo como eso! ¡Fue Rose Cuarzo quien lo hizo!-.

-¿Estuviste ahí? ¿Viste lo que ocurrió en ese momento?-cuestiono Twilight desafiante.

-¡Claro que estuve ahí, peleando contra las Crystal Gems!-respondió Jaspe.

-Pero yo pregunto si estuviste en el momento en que Diamante Rosa murió-corrigió Twilight, dejando a Jaspe sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Bueno…no…yo estaba peleando contra nuestros enemigos ¡Pero Rose Cuarzo era la única que tenía un motivo para destruir a Diamante Rosa!-bramo Jaspe.

-Pero no fue ella quien lo hizo, fue Diamante Amarillo, ella hizo un trato con la Bestia del Mal, él le prometió poder a cambio de que eliminara a Diamante Rosa-conto Twilight.

-¡Mientes! ¡Diamante Amarillo nunca haría algo como eso!-bramo Jaspe.

-Lady Deboness y Lady Lyra la desenmascararon ¿o acaso dirás que las dos Diosas del Universo mentirían?-cuestiono Twilight.

Ante aquella pregunta, Jaspe se quedó muda, pues no podía encontrar una respuesta a dicha pregunta, que las dos Diosas a quienes incluso las Diamantes respetaban se atrevan a inventar algo como eso definitivamente era la mayor de las locuras, Twilight pareció notar la confusión de Jaspe y espero alguna posible reacción de la Gema guerrera, misma que no tardó en aparecer.

-¡Solo intentas confundirme! ¡Ponerme en contra de las Diamantes, tal como Rose lo hizo con muchas otras Gemas, pero yo soy más lista que ellas y no caeré en tus mentiras!-.

-En verdad eres una ciega-dijo Twilight, pensando que así debían haber estado todos los héroes que se unieron a Superman cuando él comenzó con su Régimen y arruino las vidas de millones de inocentes.

-¡No dejare que sigas diciendo mentiras de mis Diamantes!-bramo Jaspe lanzándose al ataque.

Twilight concentro su energía y evito el impacto del golpe de Jaspe, al tiempo que su cuerpo y su arma comenzaban a brillar intensamente, revelando el poder de la Humildad, Amistad y de la Magia que existía en su interior, cuando Jaspe la encaro de nuevo, vio que el resplandor de ella era muy intenso, incluso se podría decir que más que el de las demás.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-cuestiono Jaspe-¿Qué truco barato de humano es este?-.

-¡No es ningún truco! ¡Es el poder que reside en los humanos, mismo que ninguna de las Diamantes jamás entenderán! ¡El poder de nuestros deseos!-declaro Twilight lanzándose contra Jaspe.

-¡No digas tonterías mocosa de mierda!-declaro Jaspe lanzando un golpe contra Twilight, ambas lanzaron su ataque al mismo tiempo una vez que estuvieron lo bastante cerca.

Cuando cada una lanzo su ataque, quedaron dándose la espalda una a la otra, ninguna de las dos hizo el menor movimiento por algunos segundos, antes de que Twilight cayera de rodillas, pero entonces, Jaspe cayó por completo al suelo, al mismo tiempo que su forma física se destruía y su Gema era lo único que quedaba.

Twilight suspiro al ver que lo había logrado, venció a Jaspe y se dispuso a recoger la Gema, pero entonces la Gema desapareció y ella también lo hizo tras unos cuantos segundos en los que se quedó confundida por aquella repentina desaparición de la Gema de Jaspe.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando Twilight se dio cuenta, apareció con sus amigas y su maestro, las cuales la rodearon y comenzaron a felicitarla por su victoria-¡Fue asombro!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo.

-¡Le diste su merecido a esa Gema demente!-felicito Pinkie Pie con alegría.

-Pero… ¿Dónde está su Gema?-pregunto Twilight con genuina preocupación por ella, aunque no se lo mereciera.

Batman se acercó a Twilight y le puso una mano en el hombro-Recuerda que en este lugar los Maestros Oscuros hacen las reglas y deciden qué pasa con quienes pierden los combates-dijo con tono serio-ahora solo debemos esperar a que Sunset termine su batalla-indico el Caballero de la Noche.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la cima del templo, Abzu sostenía la Gema de Jaspe en su mano derecha, mirándola fijamente, fue cuando Zaleska hizo acto de aparición-¿Qué piensas hacer con esa Gema querido?-pregunto sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

Por toda respuesta, Abzu cerro la mano sobre la Gema de Jaspe, formando un puño y rompiéndola en mil pedazos, provocando que Zaleska silbara-El que vive sin honor, muere sin honor-fue todo lo que dijo Abzu, mientras abría su mano y un polvo amarillo se esparcía con el viento.

-Lastima, habría sido una buena adquisición para mi joyería-dijo Zaleska divertida-ahora solo falta que la pequeña peli fuego venza a su oponente y entonces podremos comenzar con el juego real-.

-Bien, el momento se acerca, será mejor ir preparando a nuestros últimos 3 guerreros-indico Abzu y Zaleska asintió sonriendo malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset continuaba con su batalla contra el demente Zymoth, quien ahora acababa de invocar un Guantelete en su mano, mismo que al entrar en contacto con cualquier cosa esta se pudría por completo, la peli fuego tuvo que hacer varios esfuerzos por evitar ser tocada por ese guante, al tiempo que desenvainaba su Espada Solar.

-¡Me preguntaba cuando sacarías tu pequeño juguete!-declaro Zymoth riéndose de manera maligna y desquiciada.

-¡Ni creas que me voy a dejar vencer por algo como eso!-declaro Sunset colocándose en guardia-¡Tengo prohibido perder esta batalla!-.

Al escuchar eso, Zymoth rompió en carcajadas-¡Lamento decirte que eso no cambia en nada tu destino, ya que no creas que este guante solo te pudre tocándote, tiene otros modos muy efectivos!-declaro abriendo su palma y disparando un orbe de color púrpura, mismo que Sunset esquivo con rapidez.

El orbe entro en contacto con una roca y para asombro de Sunset, así como también algo de terror, aquella roca también comenzó a pudrirse, hasta convertirse en un polvo negro, mismo que despedía un olor bastante desagradable, fue cuando la peli fuego encaro de nuevo a su rival, el cual estaba riéndose malignamente.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Tengo otros medios para acabar contigo, pero honestamente, creo que esto es demasiado obvio, prefiero un método un poco más interesante!-expreso sonriendo siniestramente.

-¿De qué coños hablas?-cuestiono Sunset desafiante.

-Oh ya lo averiguaras-dijo Zymoth al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar y para sorpresa de Sunset, varios Zymoth más aparecieron, dando un total de 10 de ellos.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono Sunset preocupada por verse superada en número.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al ver lo que el oponente de Sunset hizo, las demás comenzaron a protestar, ya que se suponía que era una batalla uno contra uno y ahora Zymoth hizo réplicas de él mismo para poder acabar con la peli fuego, pero Raiden les recordó la única regla que realmente importaba en el Combate Mortal.

-En serio este torneo está lleno de mierda-gruño Rainbow.

-Espero que Sunset salga bien de este apuro-dijo Fluttershy con preocupación, misma que no se comparaba en nada con la de Twilight.

-Lo hará, sé que puede hacerlo, yo creo en ella-aseguro con firmeza, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera preocupada por el bienestar de su amada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los 10 Zymoth rodearon a Sunset y la peli fuego se puso en guardia, esperando el momento justo para atacar, fue cuando el maligno científico se rio de manera cruel y divertida-¡Como puedes ver ahora hay 10 de nosotros, pero solo uno es el verdadero, la pregunta es cual de nosotros será!-.

-¡Vaya jinete que eres, ocultándote en medio de clones como un gran cobarde!-acuso Sunset.

-¿Clones? Oh no mi estimada chica, estos no son clones, son mucho más que eso-dijo Zymoth, al tiempo que cada uno de ellos alzaba la mano con su guante y disparaban aquellos orbes.

Sunset repelió algunos con su Espada y otros lograron rozarla, quemándole parte del traje, por suerte no tocaron su piel, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que todos ellos eran reales de cierto modo, aunque uno de ellos fuera el verdadero Zymoth, cada uno era real.

-¡Y eso solo hace que te sea más difícil descubrir al verdadero! ¡Al ataque mis valientes!-ordeno Zymoth enviando a sus clones contra la peli fuego.

Sunset se puso en guardia y comenzó a luchar contra los clones, logrando cortarles un brazo, piernas, incluso la cabeza, pero parecía que entre más destruía más clones aparecían, la peli fuego lanzo varias bombas de humo al suelo y se alejó de aquella turba furiosa, pero entonces más aparecieron detrás de ella, comenzando a atacarla.

Sunset se defendía como podía de todos los atacantes, siempre cuidando no ser tocada por los guantes, pero entonces algo mucho peor paso, ya que mientras estaba peleando, un lazo salió de la nada, quitándole la Espada Solar, misma que termino en manos del verdadero Zymoth.

-¡No!-exclamo al comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Creo que la situación ha dado un mal giro para ti!-declaro Zymoth sonriendo de manera desquiciada-¡Esta si será la máxima derrota para una de las Hijas de Batman, ser destruida por su propia Arma Celestial!- ¿Cómo te sentirás al respecto?-cuestiono Zymoth malignamente.

-¡Eres un cobarde!-acuso Sunset mirándolo con enojo en sus ojos.

-¿Cobarde? ¡Este es el Combate Mortal y aquí lo importante es ganar a toda costa!-declaro Zymoth lanzándose contra Sunset, usando su Espada Solar.

Sunset esquivo el golpe a tiempo, pero los demás Zymoth comenzaron a atacarla también, la peli fuego los evadía a todos y ahora los atacaba usando sus propias manos, más ahora tenía dos problemas, lidiar con un grupo de clones que tenían un guante que fácilmente podría matarla y con el hecho de que el original tenía su arma.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No piensas defenderte?-pregunto Zymoth malignamente-¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando los tontos se quieren pasar de listos!-declaro dando un salto y lanzando un golpe más con la Espada.

Sunset lo esquivo agachándose, pero otros dos Zymoth estuvieron a punto de tocarla con sus guantes, la peli fuego dio un salto y pateo a ambos en el rostro, luego comenzó a correr para poder pensar en un plan, pero más Zymoth salieron de la nada, rodeándola e impidiéndole cualquier posible ruta de escape, finalmente, fue capturada.

Los clones de Zymoth la sujetaron con fuerza contra el suelo, la peli fuego trato de moverse, pero todo era inútil, fue cuando el Zymoth original hizo acto de aparición, sosteniendo la Espada Solar en su mano derecha, con una sonrisa sumamente desquiciada en su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que ya no tienes modo de escapar de tu destino mocosa, que lástima que la Maestra Zaleska no tendrá la oportunidad de beber tu sangre, pero las órdenes del amo es que mueran, que irónico y divertido va a ser el hecho de que morirás atravesada por tu propia Espada-sentencio sonriendo malignamente.

Dos de sus clones rasgaron la blusa de Sunset, dejando expuesto su abdomen, ya que Zymoth quería tener una imagen en vivo cuando la atravesara con la Espada Solar, Sunset solo pudo abrir los ojos con horror, al tiempo que comenzaba a sudar, especialmente cuando Zymoth alzo la Espada y lanzo el golpe.

Sunset solo pudo abrir los ojos al ver como el filo de su Espada se acercaba a ella y cerró los ojos-Lo siento padre…amigas…les falle…-dijo resignada y esperando el golpe final.

Pero cuando el filo de su Espada toco su abdomen, esta no lo atravesó, de hecho, parecía como si el cuerpo de Sunset estuviera hecho de acero, ya que se escuchó como si la espada hubiera golpeado metal, eso dejo a Zymoth sorprendido y extrañado, mientras que Sunset abría los ojos con confusión.

Aun confundido, Zymoth comenzó a lanzar más golpes contra el abdomen de Sunset, empleando cada vez más fuerza, pero el resultado era el mismo, la Espada Solar no atravesaba el cuerpo de la peli fuego, quien no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al comprender la razón de ese milagro y fue cuando vio que los clones de Zymoth habían aflojado su agarre sobre ella, también extrañados por aquel hecho.

Liberándose de sus captores, Sunset le dio una patada a Zymoth, provocando que soltara la Espada Solar, misma que recupero casi de inmediato, la peli fuego tenía la cabeza agachada y su cabello cubría sus ojos, mientras que Zymoth…

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no te pude atravesar?-cuestiono sorprendido.

-Ahora entiendo todo-dijo sonriendo levemente, al tiempo que su Espada brillaba, al igual que su aura-la Espada Solar fue creada por la Luz de la Presencia, energía divina y al igual que las otras Armas Celestiales, fueron creadas para proteger, para ser empuñadas por Almas Virtuosas, en manos malignas, cuyos corazones estén contaminados con la maldad y la oscuridad de los infiernos, jamás hará daño-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Zymoth.

-En tus asquerosas manos y la de tus compañeros, las Armas Celestiales jamás harán daño alguno ¡La Espada Solar no me lastimara, ni me dañara, pero si lo hará contigo!-sentencio Sunset sonriendo desafiante y provocando que Zymoth se alarmara.

Antes de que los clones reaccionaran por aquella revelación, Sunset arremetió contra todos ellos, cortándolos con su Espada Solar, misma que fue envuelta en fuego azul, mientras brillaba intensamente junto con su espadachina, el poder del Amor y la Castidad se estaba revelando en toda su gloria.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Deténganla! ¡Deténganla!-ordenaba el Zymoth original enviando a sus clones al ataque.

Pero Sunset los atacaba antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue cuando finalmente quedaron solo ella y él-Creo que te quedaste solo-dijo apuntándole con su Espada.

Zymoth gruño ante eso, pero luego comenzó a reírse-¡No olvides que aún tengo mi guante y que puedo acabar contigo solo tocándote!-expreso malignamente.

-¡Entonces veamos quien da el primer golpe!-declaro Sunset lanzándose contra su enemigo.

-¡Ya verás puta malcriada!-.

Ambos contrincantes se lanzaron uno contra el otro, al tiempo que sus respectivas armas brillaban intensamente, cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, lanzaron un golpe al mismo tiempo, el guante de Zymoth choco contra la Espada Solar de Sunset y por unos instantes no se supo quién ganaba, pero entonces la Espada corto en dos el guante.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Zymoth impactada, especialmente cuando sintió como su cuerpo era atravesado por la Espada Solar, cuyas llamas azules comenzaban a cubrirlo.

-¡Vete de vuelta al infierno y dale mis saludos a tu amo!-exclamo Sunset al tiempo que su fuego cubría por completo a Zymoth.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Zymoth antes de ser consumido por aquellas llamas divinas, dejando tras de sí nada más que cenizas, mientras que Sunset recuperaba el aliento tras esa batalla.

Sunset recupero el aliento después de eso y miro hacia el cielo, sintiendo como su capa se ondeaba por el viento, la peli fuego había obtenido otra victoria y fue cuando su cuerpo brillo para enviarla a donde se encontraban los demás.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En cuanto Sunset hizo acto de aparición, fue recibida por los abrazos de sus amigas, aunque Twilight fue la primer en llegar a su lado, seguida por las demás, Batman se acercó a ella y le extendió una blusa nueva para cubrirse el pecho, hecho que sorprendió mucho a todas.

-¿Dónde guarda todas esas cosas en su cinturón?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Siempre hay que estar prevenidos-fue todo lo que dijo Batman.

-Debo felicitarlas-intervino Raiden-están descubriendo sus verdaderos poderes-.

-¿Qué podemos decir? Así somos de asombrosas-dijo Rainbow-y lo digo con mucha humildad-agrego rápidamente, provocando una risa de parte de las demás.

-Pero aún es muy pronto para relajarse-dijo Batman, ya que los Maestros Oscuros hicieron acto de aparición, flotando en pequeñas plataformas.

Abzu dio un paso al frente y miro a las chicas-¡Han logrado vencer a dos de sus oponentes, están acercándose más al momento de enfrentarse a nosotros, pero antes deben prepararse para enfrentar y si es posible, vencer a nuestros últimos guerreros!-.

-¡Pues suelta a esos toros y te mostraremos que podemos domarlos!-declaro Applejack.

-Que niña tan valiente eres-dijo Amazu sonriendo.

-Muy bien-dijo Abzu y miro a sus compañeros para que comenzaran la presentación.

Leviatán fue el primero en hacerlo-¡Presento a mi gran guerrero, una de las criaturas más temibles de los mares, una leyenda entre los marinos; Kraken!-presento.

El guerrero de Leviatán era como bien decía su nombre, un pulpo humanoide, con una pinza de cangrejo en su brazo derecho y un puño en el izquierdo, tenía varios tentáculos alrededor de su cabeza, ojos negros y sin vida, era de color gris oscuro y tras todos esos tentáculos escondía una boca circular con dientes en forma de sierra.

-¡Mi turno!-exclamo Eiki-¡Yo presento a mi guerrera estrella, claro que tuvieron que prestármela, pero no me quejo; Myra!-anuncio Eiki.

Fluttershy abrió los ojos de golpe al ver que efectivamente, la guerrera de Eiki era su antigua amiga, Myra y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, tendría que enfrentar a su mejor amiga en un torneo donde morir era el castigo del perdedor.

Umbra fue la siguiente-¡Presento al guerrero que peleara en mi nombre; Keane Reacer!-invoco Umbra y el aludido se presentó haciendo una reverencia hacia el público.

Anubrix se rio divertido y tomo la palabra-¡Yo quiero presentar al guerrero que ha vuelto para reclamar su título peleando por mí; Goro!-fue cuando Goro apareció rugiendo y alzando sus cuatros brazos.

Corban gruño al ver aparecer a Goro de nuevo, imaginándose porque motivo estaba en ese torneo, llegó el turno de Zaleska, quien sonrió de forma divertida-¡Presento a mi guerrero o mejor dicho, guerrera, mi más grande orgullo; Karai!-la aludida hizo acto de aparición, haciendo una reverencia ante todos y encontrando su vista con la de Sunset.

Amazu se acomodó las gafas antes de presentar a su guerrero-¡Yo presento a mi mejor guerrero, un ser de poderes que seguramente encontraran interesantes; Noob Saibot!-invoco Amazu.

El guerrero de Amazu hizo acto de aparición, lanzando varias patadas al aire, revelando ser un guerrero ninja como Scorpio y Sub Zero, solo que su traje era completamente negro y sus ojos eran blancos.

-Finalmente, les presento a mi mejor guerrero, mismo que peleara contra ti niña-señalo Abzu-¡Bareloc!-invoco Abzu y el aludido hizo acto de aparición.

-Listo para servir Maestro-.

-¡Estos 7 guerreros serán sus siguientes oponentes, pero antes de que peleen contra ustedes pelearan contra otros guerreros que invitamos a participar!-anuncio Abzu.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?-pregunto Rarity preocupada por las palabras de Abzu.

-No lo sé…pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto-dijo Twilight preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar.

Batman no lo demostraba, pero él también tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto, algo malo iba a pasar y sospechaba que finalmente, el verdadero Combate Mortal iba a comenzar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, las Hijas de la Noche han superado la segunda etapa y la tercera está por comenzar, pero…algo terrible esta por desatarse"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **La lista de los peleadores del Universo 7…bueno, dejare que ustedes escojan al décimo guerrero:**

 **Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Maestro Roshi, 17, 18, Majin Boo/Freezer**

 **¿A cuál de estos dos guerreros prefieren?**

 **POR FIN EL GRAN EVENTO COMENZO Y VAYA QUE TENIA RAZON, EL UNIVERSO 10 Y 4 FUERON LOS PRIMEROS EN PERDER A UN GUERRERO, AUNQUE SOSPECHO QUE EL UNIVERSO 9 VA A SER EL PRIMERO EN QUEDAR FUERA DEL TORNEO, REALMENTE FUE EMOCIONANTE QUE COMENZARA TAN GENIAL Y VAYA QUE JIREN ES REALMENTE IMPONENTE, NADIE SE ATREVIA A ATACARLO, AUNQUE GOKU, VEGETA Y FREEZER ESTAN YENDO POR SU CUENTA, NO ME EXTRAÑA QUE BERGAMO Y LOS OTROS QUIERAN ACABAR CON GOKU, DESPUES DE TODO, BERGAMO FUE EL RESPONSABLE DE PONER A TODOS CONTRA GOKU, YA ESTOY MAS QUE EMOCIONADO POR VER ESTE FANTASTICO TORNEO Y AHORA SABEMOS QUE NO HAY PELIGRO DE MORIR SI CAES DE LA PLATAFORMA, Y YA SABIAMOS QUE GOKU, VEGETA Y FREEZER HARIAN LO QUE QUISIERAN, AUNQUE ME SORPRENDIO QUE 17 Y 18 TAMBIEN…BUENO, TAL VEZ NO TANTO 17, SI PERO SI 18**

 **HONESTAMENTE, ESTO ME DA GANAS DE HACER EL TORNEO DESPUES DE "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE", REALMENTE ME DAN GANAS DE HACER ESE TORNEO, EN SERIO, DE HECHO, ESTOY CONSIDERANDO HACER LA TRILOGIA ANTES DE "LEYENDAS DEL MILENIO", REALMENTE ESTE TORNEO ME ESTA EMOCIONANDO MUCHO, NO ME HABIA SENTIDO TAN EMOCIONADO POR DB DESDE LA PELEA CONTRA FREEZER EN NAMEK, CLARO QUE TAMBIEN LA PELEA CON MAJIN BOO ME EMOCIONO, PERO ESA FUE EPICA**

 **VOY A PENSARLO DETENIDAMENTE Y A TOMAR MI DECISION, LUEGO LES AVISO, YA QUE ESTE TORNEO REALMENTE ME EMOCIONA MUCHO**

 **An Ton Beatriz:** _y acabas de ver las victorias de ambas chicas, mismas que descubrieron que las armas jamás podrán ser usadas por alguien lleno de maldad y oscuridad, así que aunque Darkseid y las Diamantes las hubieran robado no habrían logrado nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _no solo liberaron parte de su poder, sino que además, Sunset descubrió que las Armas Celestiales jamás dañarían a un inocente y que en manos malignas nunca servirían de nada, por es emotivo aunque Darkseid o las Diamantes las hubieran obtenido no habrían podido lograr usar su poder, ya que querían usarlas para fines egoístas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ciertamente el Guasón aplico la ley del Karma sobre ese par de tramposos cobardes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _creo que Zeno Sama preferiría mucho tener una amiga como Pinkie Pie, quien jugaría con él encantada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _ciertamente es un misterio al cual Batman le encontró una respuesta, simplemente es así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _Pinkie Pie siempre será así, una chica sumamente misteriosa e indescifrable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _y esa fue solo una prueba, ya que el Guasón tiene grandes planes para su guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _creo que te refieres al General Rildo y bueno, acabas de ver como fue el combate de los miembros más listos de las Hijas de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ella está dispuesta a eso, pero no a enfrentarla en este torneo tan peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ciertamente es complicado que alguien pueda dejar de ser un Linterna Negro y menos en esa isla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _no tengo nada contra el Yaoi, pero simplemente no me animaría a escribir uno y eso es algo que simplemente no me nace, aunque si he leído fics con parejas Yaoi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _y vaya que lo van a necesitar mucho, especialmente si tienen que lidiar con esa bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no se revelara hasta que llegue el momento y respecto a Jordan ¿en serio no te imaginas que fue lo que le hicieron para que se convirtiera en Linterna Negro? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, pero antes de la batalla contra los Maestros Oscuros, disfrutaremos del combate contra la misteriosa y poderosa bestia del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no es para menos, después de todo, Abzu es el único guerrero que ha sido capaz de vencer a un Dios Destructor en una batalla frente a frente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso es algo de lo que puedes estar seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _los segundos combates han terminado, pero aún falta mucho camino por delante, ya que no solo quedan sus últimos oponentes, sino también la misteriosa bestia del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _tomando en cuenta que también estarán Batman, Goku y Vegeta como Dioses Súper Saiyajin, Hit, Jiren y Spawn, entonces es seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _entonces quizás eso también afecto el nivel del Universo 7, aunque me pregunto cómo es que los otros Universos terminaron tan mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues tenía que pensar en otros peleadores para el Universo 12 y Splinter me pareció una gran opción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y a ver que te parecieron los combates de las dos chicas que quedaban por mostrar sus habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _es lo que le dijo el Guasón, por eso lo encontró tan divertido y vaya que aún falta lo mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _parece que Goku ya no se puede poner serio con nada, realmente no parece comprender la gravedad de la situación y él mismo lo admitió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _si tomamos en cuenta el peligro que hay en este torneo antes hay que esperar a ver si Myra sobrevive. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _simplemente ella es Pinkie Pie, tal como Batman ya le explico a Raiden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _a veces el Guasón puede hacer cosas sumamente inesperadas y realmente graciosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _además de la pelea con la criatura que el Guasón tiene escondida y reservada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _por ahora no está enterada de lo que está pasando, pero cuando lo sepa será un duro golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _personalmente creo que Pinkie Pie sería la amiga perfecta para Zeno Sama, siempre dispuesta a jugar con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ese no debe ser un motivo para ello, que ellos hagan su guerra y nosotros disfrutemos de la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y no olvides la batalla contra la criatura que el Guasón tiene preparada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _la tercera ronda del torneo pronto comenzara y luego la batalla de más de un peleador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _no fue así realmente, pero sí que fue humillante para ella haber sido derrotada por una simple humana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ese fue precisamente el punto del chiste del Guasón en ese momento y vaya que Zamasu no lo disfruto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _Twilight no lo hizo, pero Abzu la acabó sin problema alguno, el Caballero no la consideraba alguien digna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _el Karma siempre nos alcanza sin importar cuanto tiempo tarde, aunque conozco muchas personas con las cuales parece estar tardándose mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _Freezer no me pareció un ser avaricioso, es decir, no con el dinero, él buscaba poder y gloria, conquistaba mundos, pero en sí nunca mostro algún tipo de interés monetario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _pero tampoco hay que olvidar como es su hermana y el resto de su familia, sobretodo su hermana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ciertamente y eso no es todo lo que esa bestia puede hacer, pronto verás de que hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y ese fue el remate del chiste del Guasón, aunque aún tiene una broma más para sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _no te preocupes, dejemos eso de lado y disfrutemos del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _no fue eso precisamente, pero no daré detalles, tendrán que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ciertamente fue un buen Karma, él robo un cuerpo, ahora a él le roban su poder y técnica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente fue doloroso, pero al menos no paso a mayores con el ex Linterna Verde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _acabas de ver cómo fue tu combate contra Sunset, quien descubrió otro secreto de las Armas Celestiales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _solo un poco, pero bueno, las muertes en el Combate Mortal pronto tomaran vidas amigas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _ese fue un buen remate del chiste del Guasón, que uso los mismos métodos de Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ya lo he mencionado antes, pero creo que Superman dependía demasiado de Lois, esa era su más grande debilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _el Guasón tiene distintos tipos de poderes y simplemente siendo humano, es muy manipulador, astuto, despiadado y como Batman dijo, maligno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _realmente Black aun no ve lo que están haciéndole en ese torneo y a su otro yo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _yo ya dije que pienso que el Universo 4, 9 o 10 serán los primeros en quedar eliminados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _es mi ritmo normal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y eso no es todo lo que puede hacer, ya que Drago le dio otras habilidades muy interesantes que se mostraran en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _gracias, realmente no esperaba que llegara a tantos, siempre creí que solo iban a ser 3000 comentarios máximo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y ahora las siete guerreras han pasado a la tercera parte del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An Ton Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Luna Cree, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, Peebels Pek, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, AndrosValgreen4, Sombra 02, Bowser300000, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Polnareff Silver, Zedd Hirose, Dio The World, Moon-9215, Hamon, Odín, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Hell Drago, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Ocnarf, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Espadachín de la Luz,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	91. Masacre

" _ **Finalmente, las Hijas de la Noche han superado la segunda etapa del Combate Mortal, venciendo a sus adversarios y desatando un nuevo poder que desconocían por completo, mismo que aún no se revela del todo, mientras tanto, Deboness convocó una reunión de Dioses Destructores para poder pensar en una forma de ayudar a las Hijas de la Noche, recibiendo la misma respuesta que recibió Lyra antes, por otro lado y tras haber vencido a Zymoth, las Hijas de la Noche se reunieron con Batman y los Maestros Oscuros presentaron a sus últimos adversarios; Bareloc, Noob Saibot, Karai, Goro, Keane Reacer, Myra y Kraken, pero antes de que se enfrenten a las chicas, se enfrentaran a otros guerreros que fueron invitados a participar al Combate Mortal ¿Qué sucederá en este combate?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 91**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 91 Masacre**

Las Hijas de la Noche y Batman no comprendían del todo lo que los Maestros Oscuros querían decir con eso, aunque el Caballero de la Noche tenía una idea de lo que planeaban hacer y por ello miro de reojo a Raiden, quien confirmo sus sospechas con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-¡Ahora que conocen a nuestros últimos guerreros, es tiempo de que ellos sepan a quien se enfrentaran!-indico Abzu.

-¡Yo escojo a Bolin el Maestro Tierra!-Leviatán malignamente.

-¡Yo quiero que sea Cyborg!-indico Eiki sumamente emocionada y saltando de un lado a otro.

-¡Yo me quedo Red Arrow!-expreso Umbra cruzada de Brazos.

-¡Por mi parte escojo a Lince!-declaro Anubrix malignamente y con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos.

-¡Yo me inclino por Cheshire!-declaro Zaleska sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Yo elijo a Yellow Arrow!-anuncio Amazu con total tranquilidad.

-¡Finalmente, yo escojo al guerrero Soujiro!-anuncio Abzu cruzado de brazos.

Los guerreros invocados hicieron acto de aparición en la plataforma, donde los esperaban sus enemigos, los cuales sonreían de forma divertida, Batman se tensó al ver aparecer a varios de sus amigos y ni qué decir de Korra y Mako, pues un miembro de su equipo fue escogido para pelear.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué hace Cyborg ahí?-pregunto Rainbow sumamente sorprendida por la aparición del ex titán.

-No debería sorprendernos, considerando los oponentes que hemos tenido en esta isla-le señalo Rarity y el grupo asintió.

-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo eso-expreso Sunset con un tono de voz que indicaba lo que dijo.

Batman también tenía ese mal presentimiento y fue cuando Abzu tomo la palabra-¡Esta batalla será siete contra siete, pero solo pelearan contra los guerreros que hemos escogido, uno a uno, pelearan al mismo tiempo, pero no tienen permitido ayudar a los guerreros del otro equipo, quien resulte victorioso saldrá de esta plataforma con vida, mientras que el destino del perdedor dependerá de nosotros!-.

-¡No necesito ayuda, puedo encargarme de esto solo!-declaro Lince golpeando la palma con su puño.

-¡Lince!-grito Batman-¡Este torneo es demasiado peligroso, tienes que abandonar cuanto antes!-.

Pero Lince volteo a verlo con una sonrisa-Recuerda lo que hablamos muchacho, si me voy a ir, será peleando y no sentado en un aburrido sillón viendo la televisión, tuve una buena vida y ahora quiero una muerte digna-.

-¿Alguien más esperaba esa respuesta?-pregunto Pinkie Pie, mientras las demás guardaban silencio, imaginándose el desastre que iba a comenzar.

Korra y Mako también trataron de persuadir a Bolin, pero él les aseguro que todo estaría bien, aunque internamente no estaba del todo seguro, especialmente cuando vio de nuevo a su oponente, estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, pero Abzu alzo la mano y dio comienzo a la batalla campal, misma que comenzó de inmediato.

Kraken se lanzó contra Bolin a gran velocidad y el chico lanzo una roca contra el monstruo, misma que la siniestra criatura destruyo con un golpe de su pinza, para luego lanzar un golpe con su puño, mismo que Bolin esquivo agachándose, el Maestro Tierra retrocedió y lanzo varias rocas más contra el Kraken, dándole justo en la espalda.

-¡Así se hace!-grito Mako.

-¡Mantente fuera de su alcance y atácalo de ese modo!-indico Asami.

-¡No te dejes atrapar Bo!-grito Korra sumamente alarmada, mientras que Piccolo observaba como se desarrollaba la batalla de todos los presentes, dándose cuenta de la verdad.

-Ninguno de los guerreros que están de nuestro lado saldrá de ahí con vida-dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Krilin volteando a verlo.

-Observen bien, esos sujetos están presionando a sus oponentes hasta llevarlos al límite, no es nada bueno-dijo Piccolo preocupado.

Kraken lanzo un nuevo golpe con su pinza, pero Bolin se protegió con un muro de piedras, desgraciadamente, en cuanto el puño golpeo esas paredes las destruyo por completo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kraken lo sujeto con uno de sus tentáculos de la pierna y lo azoto contra el suelo repetidamente.

Bolin trato de liberarse, pero no podía hacerlo y Kraken comenzó a masacrarlo repetidamente, Kraken comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza usando su puño, luego lo sujeto del cuello con su pinza, comenzando a ejercer una enorme presión en él, Bolin comenzó a sentir como se asfixiaba, mientras Leviatán sonreía de forma siniestra.

-Ese tipo no fue rival para tu guerrero-dijo Eiki sonriendo divertida.

Kraken estrello a Bolin contra la pared y luego lo aplasto con su pie, para continuar pateándolo con fuerza en un costado, Bolin comenzó a escupir sangre y su cuerpo tuvo varias heridas, mientras sus amigos trataban de animarlo a que se levantar y continuara, pero nada podía hacer contra aquella criatura tan imponente.

Con una patada más, Bolin quedo sumamente noqueado, Kraken se acercó peligrosamente a él y lo levanto con su puño, la criatura sonriendo malignamente y volteo a ver a su Maestro, quien decidiría el destino del Maestro Tierra.

-¡Bien! ¡Ríndele tributo al amo! ¡Acabalo!-ordeno Leviatán malignamente.

Kraken asintió y miro de manera cruel a Bolin, el chico continuaba inconsciente, al ver lo que iba a pasar, los amigos de Bolin trataron de intervenir, pero Raiden los detuvo, el Dios de la Tormenta los miro con resignación, Korra quiso decirle algunas cosas, pero Batman también la detuvo, no había nada que se pudiera hacer y ambos lo sabían.

El maligno Kraken acerco su pinza hacia el cuello de Bolin y con un fuerte golpe, decapito al Maestro Tierra, para espanto de todos los presentes, Mako lanzo un grito tan lleno de dolor y furia que se escuchó por toda la isla, mientras que Leviatán se reía.

-Buen trabajo-dijo malignamente, para luego mirar hacia donde estaba Pinkie Pie, quien se quedó aterrada ante eso, aun queriendo asustarla más, Leviatán se lanzó contra el cuerpo de Bolin y lo devoro junto con su cabeza.

-¡NO!-grito Mako ante eso.

Desafortunadamente, aquello no era más que el principio, pues Cyborg tampoco iba muy bien contra Myra, quien esquivaba los disparos del cañón de Cyborg con mucha facilidad, para luego acercarse a él y darle un golpe en el abdomen, mismo que estrello a Cyborg con fuerza contra el suelo, el antiguo héroe se incorporó y miro a la chica con sorpresa.

-¡Eres muy ruda!-.

-¡Soy la Reina de las Bestias! ¿Qué esperabas?-pregunto Myra sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Reina de las Bestias? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Cyborg confundido, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle, que de su labio estaba saliendo… ¿sangre?

Confundido ante aquella visión, Cyborg no se dio cuenta de que Myra se había lanzado contra él, dándole una patada sumamente potente en el pecho, logrando romper la armadura robótica del ex titán, si antes estaba sorprendido, ahora no había modo de describir la emoción que sintió en ese momento.

-¿Cómo es posible que puedas hacerme esto?-cuestiono Cyborg sorprendido por lo que pasaba.

-¡Eso es algo que nunca sabrás!-declaro Myra lanzándose de nuevo al ataque con una velocidad sumamente impresionante.

Cyborg intento detenerla con un golpe, pero Myra lo detuvo con su mano y de un fuerte apretón se la rompió por completo, para después darle un golpe en forma de cuchilla en el otro brazo, mismo que arranco con facilidad, antes de que Cyborg pudiera reaccionar o dejara de gritar de dolor, Myra sujeto con sus piernas las de Cyborg y de un fuerte movimiento las rompió por completo, dejando a Cyborg solo tendido en el suelo, sin poderse mover.

-Decepcionante, se ve que tu conciencia no te deja pelear como debiste hacerlo, ahora tu destino está en manos de la Maestra Eiki-dijo Myra.

-Al menos…moriré…arrepentido de mis actos…-dijo Cyborg sonriendo de manera triste.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono Myra mirándolo fijamente, antes de que Cyborg le respondiera, una llamarada salió de la nada y lo consumió-¿Qué?-.

La responsable del ataque había sido Eiki, cuyo cabello era de color gris, no porque estuviera triste, sino porque el combate la aburrió mucho-Vaya, yo esperaba que esto fuera divertido y francamente no lo está siendo-gruño aburrida.

-Habla por ti misma-dijo Umbra mirando la batalla que se desarrollaba entre Keane Reacer y Red Arrow.

-Y no solo él-dijo Zaleska con ambas manos en la cintura y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Ya que a diferencia de los otros combatientes, Red Arrow, Cheshire, Yellow Arrow, Soujiro e incluso Lince estaban dando más batalla, ninguno de ellos tenía pensado rendirse, incluso Lince estaba dispuesto a darlo todo en la batalla, pero la edad impedía que su cuerpo se moviera con agilidad y velocidad, lo que provocaba que fuera un blanco fácil para Goro.

-¡Me molesta que hayan escogido a un anciano para pelear conmigo!-bramo Goro lanzando un golpe, mismo que Lince recibió en el rostro directamente, derribándolo.

Cuando Lince se incorporó, el anciano boxeador lo hizo riéndose, hecho que extraño a Goro-Veo que te molesta la idea de que un anciano sea capaz de patearte el trasero ¿no es verdad hijo?-pregunto Lince.

Al escuchar eso, Goro se enfureció y se dispuso a darle otro golpe, mismo que Lince evadió con rapidez, dándole un gancho al hígado, pero su puño no le hizo ni cosquillas a Goro, quien lo sujeto con su segundo par de brazos, lo levanto y comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente, Batman solo podía ver eso sin poder hacer nada, más que apretar sus puños.

Desgraciadamente, pronto, Red Arrow y Cheshire comenzaron a perder terreno contra sus respectivos oponente, Keane uso su magia negra para derretir todas las flechas que Roy llevaba consigo, dejándolo sin alguna posibilidad de atacarlo a distancia, mientras que Karai tenía dominada a Cheshire con mucha facilidad.

Soujiro y Yellow Arrow apenas lograban resistir los ataques de sus oponentes e incluso trataron de ir en auxilio de sus compañeros, pero ni Bareloc ni Noob Saibot lo permitían, después de todo, esta era una batalla de uno vs uno y no debían intervenir en otros combates.

Goro sujeto a Lince sobre sus hombros y comenzó a emplear su fuerza para romperle la columna al anciano héroe, quien en ningún momento hizo alguna mueca de dolor, finalmente, logro liberarse haciendo lo impensable, soltando un gas justo en la espalda de Goro.

-¡Qué asco!-bramo Goro lanzándolo contra el suelo.

Lince se rio ante lo que había pasado y miro divertido a su oponente-Lo siento amigo…estas malteadas de proteínas son buenas para mantenerte en forma, pero te provocan unos gases-bromeo.

Las Hijas de la Noche, Batman, los espectadores, incluso los Maestros Oscuros se quedaron en total y absoluto silencio, nadie sabía que pensar al respecto-Los humanos son sumamente extraños-dijo Raiden finalmente.

Goro solo se enfureció más por el hecho de que aquel sucio humano le soltó un gas en su espalda real, pero su ira aumento al ver que entre el público se encontraba Corban, el cual solo lo miraba de brazos cruzados, recordando el día en que fue vencido, por lo que arremetió contra Lince con mucha más ferocidad que antes.

Lince intento defenderse de los mortales ataques de Goro, pero su edad y su cuerpo cansado, así como el hecho de que su oponente tuviera cuatro brazos no le permitía defenderse adecuadamente, al tiempo que Keane invocaba una katana, lanzándose contra Roy y atravesándolo con la misma en el abdomen, pero no para matarlo, sino para incapacitarlo.

Roy cayó al suelo lastimado y se llevó ambas manos a la zona dañada, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Keane le dio una patada con mucha fuerza, dejándolo en el suelo noqueado y provocando una sonrisa en el guerrero, al mismo tiempo que Karai también derrotaba a Cheshire con un potente puñetazo que le rompió la máscara.

Goro dio un golpe más a Lince con sus manos, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, para luego levantarlo con su segundo para de brazos y mirar hacia donde estaba Anubrix, el cual se quedó pensando un momento o al menos, eso aparentaba hacer, finalmente, tomo una decisión y levanto su mano, alzando su pulgar hacia arriba, tomando por sorpresa a todos, pero rápidamente la giro, colocando su pulgar hacia abajo.

-Era una broma-dijo riéndose-¡Mátalo!-.

Goro asintió y miro a Lince-Hora de morir-sentencio malignamente, Lince se rio divertido-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-.

-Oh nada…solo pensaba…no…no quieres oírlo-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Dilo! ¡Porque serán tus últimas palabras!-indico Goro imaginándose que el anciano le iba a pedir piedad y clemencia porque no lo matara, eso era algo que disfrutaba mucho.

-Muy bien…solo pensé…espero que me mate pronto…para así ya no tener que seguir viendo su nauseabunda cara-dijo Lince sonriendo burlonamente, lo que provoco que Goro abriera los ojos sumamente molesto.

Finalmente, Goro le dio el golpe final a Lince, rompiéndole el cuello con mucha fuerza y dejando el cuerpo de Lince tendido en el suelo, mientras que Umbra también sentencio a Roy a muerte, solo que ella se metió al cuerpo del antiguo compañero de Flecha Verde y usando sus terribles poderes fantasmales le consumió la vida, dejándolo como un cascarón vacío.

Karai observaba a Cheshire en el suelo, la mujer trataba de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, el golpe que Karai le había dado la dejo paralizada y gravemente lastimada, ahora la guerrera esperaba la sentencia de su madre, quien no tardó en aparecer.

-Lo hiciste bien Karai-felicito sonriéndole y mirando de reojo a Sunset, para luego mirar a la mujer, a quien levanto con su magia-creo que hoy seré gentil contigo-dijo malignamente, abriendo su boca y mordiéndola en el cuello, comenzando a beber su sangre, Karai solo observaba todo en silencio y casi al instante, Zaleska la soltó-listo, perdonare tu vida, en consideración a tu hija-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Karai-ella tiene ¿una hija?-pregunto Karai mirándola sorprendida.

-Oh si y su padre era aquel héroe al que Umbra acaba de matar-dijo Zaleska mirando hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Roy-lamentablemente fue la decisión de Umbra, salgamos de aquí querida, aún quedan dos combates más-.

Las Hijas de la Noche solo podían ver aquella masacre sin poder hacer nada y no porque no quisieran, sino porque tanto Batman como Raiden las detenían, aunque el Caballero de la Noche tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no ir a ayudar a quien fuera como un padre para él, ahora los únicos que quedaban en pie eran Soujiro y Yellow Arrow, quienes peleaban con gran valor.

-Luchan con honor y con valor-dijo Amazu.

-A pesar de encontrarse en total desventaja y de saber que sin importar lo que hagan no podrán ganar siguen peleando, incluso trataron de ir en ayuda de sus compañeros, eso es ser un verdadero guerrero-observo Abzu impresionado.

-Supongo que ambos coincidimos en la decisión final para este combate-dijo Amazu acomodándose las gafas.

Noob Saibot se lanzó contra Yellow Arrow con mucha ferocidad, la chica disparo su flecha, pero el guerrero la detuvo con su mano y la flecha se congelo por completo, ese hecho le recordó algo a Rarity.

-¡Pero eso es lo que Sub Zero hacía!-exclamo sorprendida por aquella habilidad que ya había enfrentado en el torneo y Raiden asintió.

-Efectivamente y eso se debe a que Noob Saibot es el Sub Zero original-explico Raiden con voz seria, mientras continuaba observando la batalla.

-¿El original?-exclamo Rarity-¡Pero me costó trabajo vencer al otro!-declaro sumamente alarmada y viendo cómo se desarrollaba la batalla de Amber contra el siniestro Noob Saibot.

Amber disparo una nueva flecha, misma que era electrificada, su misión era clara, que la flecha lo golpeara en la garganta y lo electrocutara, pero para asombro del mismo Raiden, Noob Saibot lanzo una llamarada de su mano derecha, para luego disparar una ventisca de hielo de su otra mano.

Viendo la llamarada que se dirigía hacia ella, Amber la esquivo, pero no pudo evitar que sus piernas fueran congeladas por el ataque de hielo-¡Que mierda!-exclamo Amber alarmada de verse atrapada, intento usar su arco para liberarse, pero nuevamente Noob Saibot se adelantó y congelo sus brazos-¡Rayos!-.

Al mismo tiempo, Soujiro y Bareloc continuaban con su feroz batalla, ambos eran grandes guerreros y demostraban sus habilidades en batalla, Abzu observaba todo lo que pasaba de brazos cruzados, para luego dirigir su vista hacia Twilight, quien también observaba la batalla con bastante interés y preocupación, el Caballero de las Tinieblas la entendía a la perfección, cinco de los siete participantes ya habían muerto y eran guerreros que peleaban de su lado.

Bareloc lanzo un golpe con su hacha, mismo que Soujiro evadió dando un salto hacia atrás, para luego atacarlo con una patada en el rostro, pero Bareloc detuvo el golpe con su mano y sujetándolo de la pierna, comenzó a estamparlo contra el suelo repetidamente, para luego lanzarlo por el aire.

Soujiro logro caer de pie, pero al hacerlo mostro una mueca de dolor, pues el agarre de Bareloc le quemo la pierna, aquel ser parecía estar hecho de fuego, Bareloc desenvaino sus hachas y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al chico, el cual también desenvaino sus Gujas y espero a que su adversario se acercara.

Bareloc ya estaba preparándose para lanzar su ataque mortal cuando-¡Suficiente!-ordeno Abzu, deteniendo a Bareloc y a Noob Saibot, quien estaba listo para darle el golpe final a Amber-esta batalla de prueba ya ha terminado-.

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestiono Anubrix.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-expreso Umbra-¡es nuestra oportunidad para acabar con esos dos también!-.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Además, no puedes decidir por Amazu!-le señalo Anubrix con enojo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Abzu-dijo Amazu con voz calmada-no tiene caso matarlos en estos momentos, no cuando el final de todos los Universos esta tan cerca-antes de que Anubrix protestara, Amazu lo miro de manera sumamente penetrante, provocando que el Maestro de la Magia desistiera de su intención.

Abzu miro a su guerrero y este asintió, al mismo tiempo que Noob Saibot hacia una reverencia ante Amazu, fue cuando Bareloc libero a Amber de su prisión de hielo y se reunió con sus compañeros, aunque Soujiro estaba confundido por la repentina decisión de Abzu y no era el único.

-¿En serio? ¿Nosotros no podemos decidir perdonar la vida de nuestros adversarios, pero ellos sí?-cuestiono Rainbow achicando los ojos.

-Su torneo sus reglas-le recordó Batman.

-Lo que aún no logro entender es cómo es posible que Noob Saibot pueda usar poderes de fuego, él es el Sub Zero original, no es posible que haya podido dominar ambas fuerzas elementales-dijo Raiden con voz seria.

-Eso es lo de menos-dijo Sunset mirando a los 5 personajes que habían muerto, aunque Cheshire aún estaba viva, pero Zaleska debió haber bebido una gran cantidad de sangre.

Abzu dio un paso al frente de nuevo y los 7 guerreros se arrodillaron ante él-¡Acaban de ver a nuestro mejores guerreros en acción!-declaro Abzu-¡Desgraciadamente los que peleaban de su lado no tuvieron suerte con sus respectivos oponentes, pero pelearon con honor y con valor, por ese motivo les dejaremos quedarse con sus cuerpos!-.

-¿Qué clase de monstruos son ustedes?-bramo Mako mirando con furia a Abzu y preparándose para atacarlo, pero Korra lo detuvo.

-¡Tranquilo Mako, tranquilo!-suplicaba con los ojos bañados en llanto, para luego mirar a Batman, pudo notar que aunque el Caballero de la Noche no mostraba emoción alguna, la forma en que apretaba los puños eran la prueba irrefutable de su ira creciente.

-Él está resistiendo todo esto-observo Asami sorprendida.

No era la única, guerreros como Piccolo y el Maestro Roshi también notaban como el Caballero de la Noche ocultaba su rabia en todo momento, incluso esas chicas lo hacían lo mejor posible, Abzu continuo hablando.

-¡Ahora les diremos como se enfrentaran a nuestros guerreros!-declaro Abzu mirando a las chicas-¡Ustedes serán quienes determinen el momento de la batalla!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Twilight.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-¡Ustedes serán quienes desafíen a nuestros guerreros en el momento que deseen, decidirán el orden y en donde quieren enfrentar a sus respectivos oponentes, es una ventaja que les damos, ya que no tendrán que preocuparse de cuando los enfrentaran!-.

-¿Nosotras elegiremos?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando a Myra, quien evitaba verla en todo momento.

-Tienen una hora para tomar su decisión, hasta entonces, pueden recoger los cuerpos de sus amigos y ayudar a los heridos-indico Abzu retirándose.

En cuanto el Caballero de las Tinieblas se retiró, rápidamente, todos los presentes corrieron a recoger los cuerpos de los caídos, mientras que algunos atendían las heridas de Soujiro y Amber, quienes no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, ese torneo realmente era una trampa llena de muerte y sangre.

Mientras algunos lloraban a sus caídos, siendo Batman el que recogía el cuerpo de Lince, aunque se veía inexpresivo en todo momento, Perla atendía a Cheshire, revisándola por completo y esperando que aquella oscura dama no le haya quitado toda la sangre.

Las Hijas de la Noche trataron de ir a ayudar, peor Raiden las detuvo, ya que él necesitaba hablar con ellas, pues después de presenciar todo eso, sabía que las chicas necesitaban de un poco de apoyo de moral y en esos momentos, Batman se encontraba ocupado atendiendo a sus amigos.

Lord Raiden llevo a las chicas hasta un salón vacío, donde el Dios de la Tormenta escucho como las chicas se expresaban con mucha preocupación de sus próximos oponentes, realmente estaban comenzando a perder la confianza en sus habilidades y más aún, temían que aunque pudieran vencer a esos guerreros no podían lograrlo con los Maestros Oscuros.

-Es cierto, los Maestros Oscuros son los guerreros más poderosos y temibles de los 12 Universos, ni siquiera los Guerreros Saiyajin podrían vencerlos, incluso los Dioses de la Destrucción palidecen ante ellos y sus guerreros son lo mejor de lo mejor-reconoció Raiden-pero no podrán vencerlos, no a menos que logren vencer sus mayores temores-.

-¿Quién dice que tenemos miedo?-cuestiono Rainbow mirando a Raiden sorprendida.

Raiden no necesito voltear a verlas, ya que él conocía perfectamente la respuesta-Solo porque tuvieron un entrenamiento espiritual que les ayudo a enfrentar esos temores, no significa que estos ya no existan, el miedo es parte de la naturaleza humana y por tanto nunca desaparecerá, por eso deben estar listas para todo y enfrentar a lo que más temen-.

-¿Y qué es exactamente?-pregunto Applejack.

-¿Quieren saberlo? Muy bien; tú Applejack temes al hecho de que en ocasiones incluso tú necesitas de ayuda, te gusta ayudar a tus amigas y a tu familia, pero siempre eres necia al momento de que te ayuden a ti; Fluttershy tú le temes al miedo mismo, vives con miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para estar en el grupo y ahora tienes miedo a la idea de enfrentarte a tu antigua amiga; Pinkie Pie tu mayor temor es a la tristeza y al dolor, desde que ocurrió lo del Régimen ocultas tu tristeza y dolor tras una sonrisa, olvidando que esas emociones también son parte de ti; Rainbow Dash tú le temes al fracaso, a ser una farsante y por eso te esfuerzas tanto en ser siempre la mejor; Rarity tu temes a ser una chica tonta y frívola que es ajena a dolor humano, que solo sabe de hacer compras y de hablar de temas frívolos; Sunset Shimmer, tú le temes a la soledad, a volver a quedar en el abismo oscuro-.

Raiden se dispuso a ir a ver cómo iban los demás, cuando Twilight lo detuvo-Espere ¿Qué hay de mí?-pregunto confundida.

-¿Tú? Tú le temes a lo desconocido, a aquello que no tiene lógica alguna, siempre has sido una chica que analiza todo y encuentra soluciones donde muchos creen que no las hay, pero cuando ocurre algo inexplicable te aterras y por eso le temes tanto a Abzu, porque él es el ser más misterioso y desconocido, además de Batman, que hayas visto, la idea de que un simple humano se haya convertido en el ser que destruyo a un Dios Destructor es realmente aterradora, lo admito y no te culpo por temerle-.

-Espere… ¿Abzu fue humano?-pregunto Twilight sorprendida.

-Hace mucho tiempo, piensen en eso mientras tienen tiempo-les indico Raiden retirándose del lugar, dejando a las chicas sorprendidas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Batman solicito una reunión con Garnet, Soujiro y Daisy en un lugar apartado, una vez que el trío llego, aunque Soujiro iba cojeando, el Caballero de la Noche tomo la palabra.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Batman?-pregunto Soujiro haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-Tenemos un gran problema en nuestras manos y no solo me refiero a las muertes de nuestros amigos, sino a que esto aún no ha terminado-dijo Batman seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Daisy confundida.

-Se refiere a la presencia de todos nosotros en esta isla, así como también la de Damián, Gatubela, Kid Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg y Hal Jordan-explico Garnet.

-Exactamente, nuestra presencia aquí indica que Drago quiere tenernos a todos en este lugar para cuando logre su ascenso-explico Batman.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Pero el Combate Mortal aún no termina!-exclamo Daisy.

-Pero ¿en serio crees que alguien como ese monstruo lo arriesgaría todo en este torneo?-pregunto Soujiro-debe tener un plan alterno-.

-Así es y no solo eso, creo que los miembros del Régimen también se encuentran aquí, solo que ellos siguen siendo prisioneros-revelo Batman y el trío se quedó sumamente serios, preguntándose qué sucedería ahora que el Combate Mortal estaba llegando a sus próximos combates.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Los guerreros finales han dado la cara, acabando sin piedad alguna con algunos aliados y amigos de las Hijas de la Noche, el Combate Mortal está llegando a su final, pero…una amenaza mayor está a punto de desatarse"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **La lista del Universo 8 se mantiene igual:**

 **Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, Rock Lee, Gara, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Kiba, Karin**

 **An To Beatriz:** _antes de los Combates con las chicas, primero vieron a los guerreros de cada Maestro luchar y matar a algunos conocidos, esto no fue más que una demostración de lo que les espera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _primero comienzan los combates de la tercera ronda y luego llegara esa batalla, donde más de un guerrero peleara contra la bestia del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _acabas de ver una probada de lo que les espera a las Hijas de la Noche con sus nuevos oponentes, pero Batman también ya está teniendo sospechas de lo que les puede estar esperando en esa isla llena de muerte y sufrimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y acabas de mostrar un poco de tus habilidades, muy pronto comenzara la tercera ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ciertamente estoy impresionado por cuantos comentarios está alcanzando, y con respecto a Jiren…yo espero que el Universo 11 gane, digo, realmente sería una pena que sean eliminados cuando ellos luchan por salvar a los indefensos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _por suerte para Sunset, Zymoth intento darle una muerte más impactante, por supuesto sin saber ese secreto de las Armas Celestiales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _que en serio es mi gran obra maestra, nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos, en serio, es bastante inesperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _pues estoy pensándolo detenidamente y creo que estoy llegando a una nueva decisión, después de todo, entre el Torneo de Poder y ver la gran cantidad de comentarios que tiene el fic me están haciendo cambiar de opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _es muy probable, ya que el Guante de Zymoth mataba cualquier cosa, por suerte, decidió usar la propia Espada de Sunset en su contra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el Combate Mortal continúa con la tercera ronda, aunque primero hubo una demostración de lo que les espera a las Hijas de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _vaya, me parece que eres la única que quiere participar, ya que eres la única que lo menciona, pero bueno, supongo que esto es demasiado difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _eso es lo que parece, ya que muchos no quieren que le pase nada malo a Myra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _se podría decir que están dando un giro inesperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente las puso muy emocionantes, como dije antes, yo ya me esperaba eso de Goku, Vegeta y Freezer, pero me sorprendió que 17 y 18, más 18 lo hayan hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente aún no han visto el poder de Drago en toda su gloria y esto fue solo una pequeña demostración de lo que les espera ahora en esta tercera ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _pues la forma como comenzó el Torneo de Poder me está haciendo reconsiderarlo enormemente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _yo aún espero que gane el Universo 11, es decir, son los únicos que parecen realmente querer proteger a todo su Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente parece que los combates serán muy emocionantes, aunque honestamente, todos parecen ir todos contra todos, no parece que haya alguna estrategia por parte de ningún universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _creo que más bien es porque las armas están hechas para ser empuñadas por Almas Virtuosas, tal como explico Jack en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _eso es algo que Fluttershy va a tratar de hacer, después de todo, se trata de un combate sumamente difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _de hecho no creo que estén volando, más bien están peleando en el aire y cayendo de forma lenta, como ocurrió cuando Goku peleo con Nam en el primer Torneo de Artes Marciales en el que participo y cuando lucho con Ten Shin Han en el segundo ¿recuerdas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y los acabas de ver, ahora las chicas deben decidir quién de ellas será la primera en pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _eso es precisamente lo que Fluttershy no quiere hacer, enfrentarla y tener que ver como la matan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _especialmente para Fluttershy, pero creo que ella ya tiene un plan para evitar que eso pase. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _pronto veremos el resultado de esos combates, por el momento el torneo continúa con más batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _he visto muchas cosas de esa y no solo con Steven Universe, recuerdo que cuando La Leyenda de Aang aún estaba sin decidirse el final, había una gran guerra entre el Kataang y el Zutara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _todo esto me esta emocionando mucho, no solo lo digo por el Torneo de Poder, sino también replantear mi siguiente fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _por el momento aún no llega ese conflicto, pero las chicas deben estar preparadas para todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _si, me equivoque en esa parte, error de dedo, me disculpo por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _claro, aunque no tanto como Mortal Kombat. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ahora tengo un gran conflicto, porque en serio el Torneo de Poder me esta emocionando mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _acabas de ver a los últimos oponentes de las Hijas de la Noche en acción y muy pronto comenzara el combate contra los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _antes de ese combate las chicas deberán vencer a sus últimos adversarios, después de eso, seguirá la batalla con el monstruo del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _esa fue una gran serie que tuvo un final demasiado rápido, tantos años esperando y solo para 11 capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y ahora comienza la tercera ronda del Combate Mortal, las Hijas de la Noche deben estar listas para todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _estas en lo cierto, en fin, el Combate Mortal ha llegado a la tercera parte de los encuentros y aún faltan más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ciertamente y ahora se avecina la tercera parte del Combate Mortal, veremos a las Hijas de la Noche en más batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _la tercera parte del Combate Mortal ha comenzado y vaya que las cosas están poniéndose intensas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ciertamente lo acabas de ver y solo debes esperar a ver la batalla con el monstruo del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _gracias, realmente es bueno apoyarse debes en cuando en una idea, especialmente cuando te puedes quedar bloqueado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _eso veo y francamente, todo el Torneo de Poder y como esta de emocionante me están haciendo replantearme todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _puedes estar seguro de que el guerrero del Guasón hará eso y mucho más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues no creo que abuse, más bien lo va a necesitar, especialmente si quiere tener oportunidad contra Jiren, porque en serio él da miedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ok…me retracto de lo que le dije a Olivia, realmente me equivoque y francamente, todo el evento está haciendo que me replantee el próximo fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _por el momento eso no paso, pero cuando llegue la hora del enfrentamiento veremos lo que ocurre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _acabo de ver la película "Bichos Una Aventura en Miniatura" y me recordaste a la mariquita cuando se despide de las hormigas exploradoras; "no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _ese es precisamente el plan de Drago, dejarles claro que nadie está a salvo de su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _a veces me pregunto si Batman entra en categoría de Anti Héroe o Héroe, después de todo, es mucho más agresivo que otros, pero jamás ha matado a nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y aun quiere enfrentarse a ellos dos, parece ignorar por completo a los demás combatientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _no te preocupes, eso ocurrirá aunque no sea en el Combate Mortal, ya verás porque lo digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _yo creo que el primero en perder será el Universo 9, ya que al estar más desesperados por ser los más débiles y más por la manipulación de Quitela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues acabas de ver que no pelearon contra ellos, de hecho, Goku y compañía van a tener a un oponente sumamente terrible, no voy a decir nada más para evitar dar spoiler. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _ciertamente es un proverbio muy cierto, ya que la fe puede mover montañas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _el Combate Mortal continúa y ahora las chicas han visto un pequeño adelanto de lo que les espera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pues ya viste lo que acaba de pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Peebels Pek, Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Luna Creed, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, AndrosValgreen4, Bowser300000, Sombra 02, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Doppio The Diavo, Fugo Distorsión, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Dio The World, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Black Hunter, The Shadow Void, El Monitor, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Hell Drago, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Espadachín de la Luz, Xanatrix742.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	92. Terceros Encuentros

" _ **Las Hijas de la Noche han logrado vencer a sus primeros dos oponentes, pero ahora están a punto de enfrentarse a los mejores guerreros de los Maestros Oscuros, quienes se enfrentaron en una batalla campal contra algunos de sus amigos y aliados, por otro lado, la misteriosa criatura del Guasón está preparándose para la batalla especial que el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen tienen planeada para el Combate Mortal, ahora las Hijas de la Noche deben decidir cómo se enfrentaran a sus últimos rivales antes de luchar contra los Maestros Oscuros, pero antes, Raiden les mostro que aunque han superado algunos de sus miedos, aún tienen muchos dentro de sus corazones, ya que son humanas y eso es algo normal, mientras tanto, Batman les confió a tres de sus aliados sobre el posible resultado de este torneo y de la presencia del Régimen en el mismo"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 92**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 92 Terceros Encuentros**

 **Atalaya**

Mientras las Hijas de la Noche y el líder de la Liga de la Justicia, así como algunos de sus miembros se encontraban en aquella isla peleando en el Combate Mortal, otros héroes como Razer, Aya, John, J'onn y Eirian se reunieron en la Atalaya para poder poner en marcha el plan de respaldo de Batman.

-Los cuerpos de Linternas de todo el Universo ya fueron puesto sobre aviso, así que estarán preparados en caso de que Nekron los intente atacar-informo Aya.

-Bien, los Guardianes también ya están avisados y están planeando un posible contraataque en caso de que la Bestia ataque de pronto-informo John.

-Aun así creo que la situación no está siendo nada favorable, no hemos recibido informes de Batman desde que fueron a esa isla-les recordó J'onn con voz sumamente preocupada.

-Solo queda esperar a que todo salga bien-dijo Eirian cruzado de brazos.

Antes de que la reunión continuara, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Tetrax-Miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, les traigo noticias de Big Barda, quien volvió a la Tierra tras ir a Apocolyps-.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?-pregunto John cruzado de brazos e imaginándose la respuesta que estaban por recibir.

-Pues después de que Big Barda peleara con sus antiguas amigas; las Furias, finalmente pudo presentarse ante Darkseid y él se negó a ayudar a la Tierra en caso de un posible ataque de la Bestia-informo Tetrax.

-Ya imaginaba que iba a decir eso-dijo John-las Diamantes tampoco se vieron muy entusiasmadas ante la idea de enfrentarse a la Bestia-.

-Eso significa que si ese monstruo regresa solo podremos depender de la Liga de la Justicia y de los Linternas de todo el universo-gruño Razer.

-Aún nos queda una esperanza, las Hijas de Batman-les recordó J'onn-ellas son las únicas que pueden detener a ese monstruo antes de que sea demasiado tarde-.

-Confiemos en que logren evitar su regreso-dijo Aya con voz sumamente seria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Tras hablar con Raiden, las Hijas de la Noche se encontraban hablando sobre lo que el Dios del Rayo y la Tormenta les había dicho, realmente no lograban entender lo que debían hacer, era cierto, tenían miedo, pero era su deber evitar que esa locura continuara, tenían que hacerlo por el bien de los 12 Universos y de todos los que vivían en cada uno de ellos.

La única del grupo que no decía absolutamente nada era Rainbow Dash, quien se mantenía con una actitud sumamente pensativa, algo extremadamente raro en ella, pero como las demás se encontraban hablando de que harían ahora no lo notaron mucho.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!-exclamo Sunset algo molesta-¡Tenemos que decidir quién se enfrentara primero a los guerreros de esos malvados, por mucho que no deseemos esto tenemos que hacerlo!-.

-Pero…yo no quiero enfrentar a Myra-dijo Fluttershy con mucho miedo ante esa idea-no quiero tener que…-.

-Ninguna de nosotras quiere eso-dijo Rarity-yo nunca quise pelear contra Hal Jordan, pero en este torneo tenemos que enfrentarnos a gente que nunca esperaríamos, no tenemos muchas opciones-.

-Y el tiempo se nos está agotando, tenemos que escoger quien de nosotras peleare primero, los Maestros Oscuros no esperaran para siempre-les dijo Twilight con voz seria.

Rainbow respiro profundamente, para luego mirar a sus amigas, aunque su vista se detuvo en Applejack, la chica solo sonrió y salió del lugar, mientras las demás continuaban con su debate, justo en ese momento se escuchó el grito de su amiga.

-¡Yo peleare primero!-declaro con voz sumamente atronadora, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encuentran los Maestros Oscuros.

-¿Rainbow?-exclamo Applejack al escuchar el grito de su chica.

Rápidamente, el grupo salió corriendo a buscar a su amiga, encontrándosela con la sorpresa de que ya había anunciado que ella iba a pelear primero contra Goro y que lo iba a derrotar, Anubrix la miro de manera encantada y sumamente complacido, la maligna momia descendió en la plataforma hasta queda frente a ella.

-Vaya, vaya, realmente no me imagine que tú serías quien pelearía primero, pero me complace realmente que eso haya pasado-dijo Anubrix malignamente.

-Te aseguro que venceré a tu gorila y luego iré por ti para patearte el culo-aseguro Rainbow mirándolo de manera desafiante, lo que provoco la risa de Anubrix.

-Eso ya lo veremos, no te será nada sencillo derrotar a Goro, después de todo, él mato a su propio hermano para convertirse en el único heredero del trono de su padre, así como también acabo con la vida del "gran" Ben 10, un chico que se parecía mucho a ti, arrogante, torpe, siempre pensando que todo lo resolvería con su relojito de caja de cereal-señalo Anubrix riéndose malignamente-y tú tendrás el mismo final que ese patético "héroe" y todo su universo tuvieron-.

-Te aseguro que no-le dijo Rainbow devolviéndole la mirada desafiante.

Anubrix solo se rio y se elevó-Muy bien, preparare la plataforma para esta batalla, será algo sumamente caliente-.

Una vez que Anubrix se retiró, Rainbow se vio invadida por las miradas de enojo y reproche de sus amigas, en especial de Applejack-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Teníamos que escoger en grupo!-bramo Applejack sumamente molesta por la actitud de la chica.

-Lo siento, pero estaban tardando mucho alegando y no haciendo nada-dijo Rainbow encogiéndose en hombros sin darle importancia.

-¡No estábamos alegando!-replico Twilight-¡Tenemos que formular un plan, una estrategia para…!-.

-¿Crees que eso servirá en esto cerebrito?-cuestiono Rainbow-¡Aquí planear no sirve de nada, ya que ellos hacen las reglas, lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en nuestros instintos y el mío dice que debo enfrentar a Goro ahora mismo, no lo hago para vengar a Lince, sino para evitar que otros terminen como él y los demás! ¿No lo entienden? ¡Ninguno de los presentes les importan a los Maestros Oscuros o a su amo, esto se trata de nosotras 7! ¡Es nuestro torneo! ¡Nuestro destino! ¡Combate Mortal!-bramo Rainbow, dejando a sus amigas sorprendidas-y ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a prepararme para mi batalla-.

Rainbow se retiró y mientras lo hacía, sus amigas la seguían con la mirada, Applejack tenía un gran conflicto emocional, por un lado, le molestaba que Rainbow se hubiera ofrecido a pelear primero sin consultarlo con ellas, pero por el otro…sus palabras eran muy ciertas y el modo en que dijo todo…la dejó sumamente excitada.

Ningún miembro del grupo se dio cuenta de que todo eso había sido presenciado por Batman y Raiden, este último tenía una sonrisa sumamente complacida en el rostro-Vaya, al fin una de ellas entendió-dijo contento.

Batman también estaba complacido y sonreía orgulloso al darse cuenta de que una de sus hijas ya estaba entendiendo la importancia del Combate Mortal y que en ese torneo no solo los Maestros podían dictar las reglas, sino que ellas también podían luchar por lo que era justo y correcto, sabía que Rainbow encontraría el modo de vencer a Goro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Rainbow ya había recibido la indicación de a dónde dirigirse para pelear contra Goro y ahora caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia el lugar indicado, pero en el camino, se encontró con Corban, el campeón actual del Combate Mortal, quien se encontraba recargado en una pared y con los brazos cruzados, el guerrero apenas alzo la vista cuando sintió la presencia de Rainbow.

-Entonces de verdad lo hiciste, has desafiado a Goro-dijo sorprendido.

-Lo hice y ni crea que solo porque nos entreno va a lograr persuadirme de no luchar contra él-dijo Rainbow siguiendo su camino.

-No pensaba hacer eso-reconoció Corban-de hecho, entiendo cómo te sientes, después de todo, yo me sentí igual cuando luche contra él, lleno de miedo, preocupación y temor de fallar, permitiendo la muerte de millones de inocentes tal como ese idiota del Universo 14 hizo por su arrogancia, pero eso es algo que tiene en común con Goro-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Rainbow.

-Como dije no pienso persuadirte para que no luches contra él, pero al menos déjame darte unos consejos para que puedas vencerlo sin que le des siquiera la oportunidad de obtener ventaja alguna, porque si eso pasa estarás en problemas-le advirtió Corban.

La forma en que Corban le dijo eso a Rainbow la dejaron sumamente pensativa, realmente no sabía nada de su próximo adversario, más que tenía cuatro brazos y que era conocido por ser el responsable de la destrucción de todo ese universo, por lo que decidió escuchar al único guerrero que fue capaz de vencerlo en el Combate Mortal, Corban sonrió y comenzó con su explicación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La plataforma escogida para ese combate era como la primera, estaba colgada de los extremos, sujetada por cadenas, pero en vez de caer a un foso lleno de Zombis, en el fondo había un ría de lava, el que cayera a ese lugar quedaría bien cocido, Anubrix hizo acto de aparición, al igual que el resto de los Maestros Oscuros, Batman y las demás también aparecieron en las gradas, acompañadas por Raiden, Daisy, Garnet, Perla, Amatista, Korra, Asami, Goku y compañía, incluso Zantanna con Soujiro y Amber.

-¿Dónde está esa mocosa?-cuestiono Anubrix al no ver a su enemiga.

Fue cuando Rainbow hizo acto de aparición, subiendo a la plataforma y sintiendo como comenzaba a sudar debido al calor del río de lava, la chica supo entonces que debía terminar rápido con el combate o podría estar en graves problemas, una vez que la chica de cabellos de arcoíris quedo en el centro, encaro a Anubrix.

-No te preocupes cara vendada, aquí estoy-gruño Rainbow desafiante.

Al mismo tiempo, Corban llego a las gradas y se sentó de brazos cruzados, esperando que el resultado del combate fuera bueno, entonces Anubrix tomo la palabra-¡Es hora del primer combate de las semi finales del Combate Mortal, presentamos a la retadora; Rainbow Dash, alias Lightning y a su oponente, el príncipe del Shokan, leyenda en el Universo 14 por haber matado a su gran campeón; Goro!-.

El aludido hizo acto de aparición, caminando de manera imponente, mientras los esbirros de Drago, varios demonios de menor rango gritaban su nombre, Rainbow solo respiro profundamente para controlar sus emociones, Goro subió a la plataforma y alzo sus cuatro brazos, al tiempo que gritaba viendo hacia el público ansioso de una masacre.

Finalmente, Goro quedo ante Rainbow, quien apenas le llegaba a la cintura al enorme Shokan, quien solo sonreía de forma burlona, fue cuando Anubrix se acercó-Ella es una de las Virtudes Humanas; la Diligencia, una enemiga del amo, destrúyela, pero hazla sufrir el mayor tiempo posible-indico de manera maligna.

Goro sonrió y volteo a ver a Rainbow de nuevo-Esta insignificante mortal no será problema, la acabare de un solo golpe-.

-¿Eso crees? Más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo grandote deforme-dijo Rainbow, al tiempo que recordaba las indicaciones de Corban.

" _Goro es mucho más grande y fuerte que tú, por eso intentar vencerlo con fuerza bruta sería el mayor error que cometerás, tu velocidad tampoco ayudara mucho, ya que esta vez pelearan en plataformas que no te permitirán moverte usándola, lo mejor que puedes hacer es atacarlo de modo que logres sacarlo de balance y no detenerte hasta vencerlo"_

Justo en ese momento, Goro alzo sus cuatro brazos y preparo un golpe, movida por puro instinto, Rainbow se puso en guardia y lanzo una patada justo a la entrepierna de Goro, dándole en donde más duelo, provocando que Goro se encorvara, llevando su segundo par de brazos a la zona dañada, mientras abría los ojos de golpe y sus otros dos brazos se quedaban colgados.

Todos los que presenciaron eso solo pudieron hacer gestos de dolor ante la patada que lanzo Rainbow, pero eso también tuvo consecuencias para ella-¡Puta madre! ¡Eso dolió!-exclamo saltando sobre su otro pie, mientras mantenía levantado el pie con el que lo pateo.

Goro solo gemía de dolor ante la patada que recibió, pero entonces vio que Rainbow estaba ocupada tratando de calmar el dolor de su pie y se lanzó contra ella, pero Dash reacciono a tiempo y lo evadió rodando por el suelo, pasando entre las piernas de Goro y quedando detrás de él, nuevamente aprovecho para darle una patada en la entrepierna con el otro pie, con el mismo resultado.

-¡Mierda! ¿De que las tienes hechas?-cuestiono Rainbow adolorida, mientras que Goro esta vez sí sintió que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Pero esta vez, Rainbow no iba a dejar que su oponente se recuperara primero y rápidamente contraataco, dándole una patada en la espalda, provocando que cayera de rodillas, una vez que el gigante estuvo de rodillas, Rainbow aprovecho para dar un salto y quedar frente a él, comenzando a golpearlo repetidamente, con puñetazos y patadas.

Debido a que Goro aún estaba recuperándose de las dos patadas que recibió en esa zona especial no podía contraatacar, pero finalmente, llego al punto en que se cansó de recibir golpes y sujeto a Rainbow de los brazos y piernas, levantándose y alzando a la chica como si fuera una muñeca, Rainbow hacía esfuerzos para liberarse, pero el agarre de Goro era muy fuerte.

-¡Ahora mismo voy a hacerte sufrir del mismo modo que lo hice con Ben Tennyson!-declaro malignamente.

Rainbow aun hacía esfuerzos por liberarse, cuando sintió como Goro comenzaba a aplicar presión en sus extremidades, para luego halarlas con fuerza, la chica no tarda en comprender lo que Goro intentaba hacer, quería romperle sus brazos y piernas, y por la fuerza que estaba usando era seguro que lo conseguiría.

" _Si Goro te atrapa con sus cuatro brazos entonces busca el modo de liberarte, recuerda que el Combate Mortal todo es válido"_

Rainbow entonces sonrió al encontrar una salida a su predicamento y llevo su cabeza hacia atrás-¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Darme un cabezazo? No te servirá de nada-se burló Goro.

Pero para sorpresa de Goro, Rainbow le escupió justo en los ojos, provocando que Goro se llevara dos manos a la cara de manera instintiva, liberando los brazos de Rainbow, momento que la chica aprovecho para picárselos con fuerza, logrando que esta vez Goro la soltara por completo, una vez que estuvo libre, Rainbow prosiguió a golpearlo y patearlo, empujándolo directamente hacia la orilla.

Por la saliva y piquetes que recibió en sus ojos, Goro estaba más concentrado en tratar de recuperar la vista que en la pelea, por eso no podía contraatacar, fue cuando quedo a la orilla de la misma, momento que Rainbow aprovecho para dar un salto con algo de su gran velocidad, hecho que aumento la fuerza de su patada, lanzando a Goro fuera de la plataforma, pero Goro alcanzo a sostenerse de la orilla.

Cuando finalmente pudo recuperar la vista, vio que Rainbow lo miraba desde la cima de la plataforma-Esta es la parte en donde caes-le dijo sonriendo.

Goro sintió como su mano resbalaba y finalmente cayó hacia la lava, siendo consumido por la misma, Rainbow no mostro emoción tras eso, después de todo, no era fácil lidiar con algo como eso, pero al menos ya estaba más tranquila de haber vencido a su último oponente.

" _Pero lo más importante de todo, recuerda que sin importar lo difícil que sea, debes terminar con él lo más rápido posible y no provocarlo en ningún momento, porque eso puede volverse tu propia perdición"_

-Parece que hice todo bien-dijo sonriendo ante su victoria.

Anubrix se quedó sorprendido ante aquello, no se imaginaba que Goro sería vencido tan rápido, de hecho, nadie lo esperaba, aunque Abzu tuvo que reconocer que aquella chica tan competitiva había sido sumamente astuta por la forma en que peleo contra el titán de cuatro brazos.

-Impresionante-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes-lo ataco sin darle tregua a recuperarse-.

-Actuó con bastante inteligencia, pero sus ataques no tuvieron honor-dijo Abzu con desdén.

-Bueno, tú conoces a Goro, él tampoco es conocido por ser precisamente un guerrero de honor-le recordó Amazu y Abzu tuvo que admitir que era cierto.

-¡Anubrix! ¿Qué esperas para anunciar el resultado de esta batalla?-pregunto Abzu cruzado de brazos.

Anubrix solo gruño y miro a Rainbow con furia-¡La ganadora es Rainbow Dash!-anuncio y los presentes gritaron llenos de felicidad ante el hecho de que su amiga haya salido victoriosa-pero muy pronto conocerás tu final mocosa-sentencio Anubrix malignamente.

Rainbow volvió con sus amigas, quienes la recibieron en medio de muchas palabras de felicitación, Applejack se acercó y Rainbow le sonrió, pero entonces, la vaquera le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, provocando que la chica se quedara muda.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué fue eso?-cuestiono Rainbow adolorida.

-¡Eso fue por haber actuado sin consultarnos!-regaño Applejack.

-¿Todavía estas con eso? ¡Creí que ya habíamos aclarado…!-Rainbow se vio silenciada por un beso de parte de Applejack.

-Y eso fue por haber ganado-le dijo sonriéndole, al tiempo que le colocaba su sombrero en la cabeza de su novia, quien solo sonrió torpemente.

Fue cuando Rainbow se dio cuenta de la presencia de Batman, Raiden y Corban, la chica se acercó a donde estaban y los saludo con una sonrisa-¿Cómo lo hice?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Lo hiciste muy bien-dijo Batman sonriéndole.

-Debo decirlo, realmente no esperaba que vencieras a Goro tan rápido, él siempre ha sido un enemigo sumamente duro-dijo Raiden sorprendido por la rápida acción de Rainbow.

-Bueno, solo tuve unos muy buenos consejos-explico Rainbow mirando a Corban, quien solo se cruzó en brazos.

-Las patadas en la entrepierna no eran precisamente lo que tenía en mente, pero no estuvo mal-reconoció Corban y Rainbow solo sonrió complacida, había logrado vencer a su último oponente, ahora oficialmente, estaba lista para encarar a Anubrix.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la parte más profunda de la isla, en los calabozos, se encontraban encerrados Diana, Clark y Shayera, así como también Raven, aunque esta última parecía estar encerrada en su propia mente, pues su lado demoniaco había tomado control de ella y ahora se encontraba revisando el Libro de la Vida.

-Raven por favor…tienes que ayudarnos-suplico Diana desde su celda-tenemos que liberarnos de aquí para detener esta locura antes de que…-.

-Guarda silencio puta amazona-dijo Raven con voz demoniaca-mi abuelo me ha dado una orden y debo cumplirla-expreso sin duda en su voz.

-No puedes hacer esto…si liberas a ese monstruo será el final de todo-dijo Shayera y Raven se rio.

-Que gracioso que ustedes lo digan, ya que gracias a ustedes él logro despertar, por formar el Régimen y causar que el equilibrio de los 12 Universos se destruyera, así como los actos egoístas del Avatar Aang y su sucesora; Korra y no podemos olvidar al tonto de Zamasu, la llegada de mi abuelo está escrita y no hay nada que puedan hacer para impedirlo-dijo Raven sonriendo.

-Eso ya lo veremos-aseguro Clark mirando desafiante a Raven.

-Lo siento Súper Tonto, pero eso es algo seguro, después de todo, una vez que se enfrenten al guerrero del Guasón no saldrán vivos de aquí nunca-sentencio Raven.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Quién es el guerrero del Guasón?-cuestiono Diana mirándola confundida.

Por toda respuesta, Raven le sonrió de forma sádica, mientras sacaba un cuchillo de sus ropas y se abría una herida en la mano, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero ni así dejo de sonreír en ningún momento, su lado demoniaco tenía control total sobre ella y eso se pudo comprobar cuando lamio el cuchillo con mucho deleite.

-No se preocupen, pronto lo averiguaran y también pronto veremos a mi abuelo libre una vez más-sentencio malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las chicas aún continuaban felicitando a Rainbow Dash por su reciente victoria contra el maligno Goro, pero entonces Batman tomo la palabra-Creo que ya fue demasiado, recuerden que ahora deben escoger quien será la siguiente en pelear-dijo Batman con seriedad.

-Es cierto-dijo Twilight pensativa-muy bien, Rainbow ya fue la primera, así que ¿Cómo decidiremos quien se enfrentara ahora a los guerreros de los Maestros Oscuros?-.

-Creo que debemos escoger al miembro más fuerte del grupo y creo que esa soy yo-dijo Applejack sonriendo de manera algo ególatra.

-¿Por qué no pensamos otro modo? ¿Qué dicen si va a pelear la que tenga el mejor estilo?-pregunto Rarity.

-Mejor el miembro más listo del grupo-señalo Sunset y Twilight también le recordó que ella era muy lista, fue cuando Pinkie Pie tomo la palabra.

-¡Eso es!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada-¡Que pelee el integrante más listo del grupo y hagamos un pequeño reto para ver quién es el miembro más listo!-.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente?-pregunto Fluttershy temiendo que ella fuera a pelear contra Myra, ya que ella quería evitar ese encuentro el mayor tiempo posible, pero Pinkie Pie solo sonrió de forma misteriosa.

Lo siguiente que la alegre chica hizo fue usar su Bastón Mágico para crear un total de 6 cubetas, 6 plátanos, 6 rehiletes y 6 ruedas de bicicleta, luego coloco a sus amigas frente a cada objeto, dándoles una a cada una y tomando los suyos también, rápidamente se sentó y saco un cronometro.

-¡En sus marcas…listos…FUERA!-grito Pinkie Pie comenzando a recoger sus cosas y comenzando a trabajar, mientras las demás solo se quedaban confundidas.

-¡No entiendo! ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Applejack rascándose la cabeza sin entender que hacer.

-¿Así está bien?-pregunto Twilight pasando el rehilete por entre la rueda.

Los Maestros Oscuros solo observaban lo que pasaba en silencio total y con expresiones sumamente confundidas en sus rostros, especialmente porque no entendían que era lo que la chica peli rosa querían que hiciera, Amazu comenzó a usar su gran mente para tratar de descifrar el acertijo de Pinkie Pie, quien comenzó a pelear su plátano.

-Entonces…. ¿tenemos que comérnosla?-pregunto Sunset haciendo lo mismo y comenzando a comérselo.

Pero Pinkie Pie no se lo comió, en vez de eso, aplasto el plátano sobre la rueda, dejándola manchada con la fruta, para luego colocar el rehilete sobre el plátano aplastado y finalmente taparlo con la cubeta, en el instante en que el tiempo se terminó, las demás no habían hecho absolutamente nada y por tanto…

-¡Gane! ¡Gane! ¡Gane!-gritaba Pinkie Pie saltando de un lado a otro sumamente emocionada.

-Ah…la cubeta va encima-dijo Amazu, ya que según ella, el rehilete y el plátano aplastado iban sobre la cubeta y esta a su vez iba sobre la rueda.

Pinkie Pie comenzó a hacer una danza de la victoria sumamente feliz por ser la siguiente, pues lo que quería era lograr la misma hazaña que Rainbow Dash, pero las demás no parecían nada contentas.

-No es justo, tú sabías que hacer porque inventaste esto-acuso Rarity.

-Sí, pero ustedes nunca me preguntaron qué era lo que teníamos que hacer-señalo Pinkie Pie sonriendo con inocencia y dirigiéndose a la plataforma, dejando a sus amigas calladas.

Tras eso, Pinkie Pie subió a la plataforma, mientras que Batman recibía miradas confundidas de Raiden y otros presentes-Así es Arlequín-respondió encogiéndose en hombros y sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Los mismos Maestros Oscuros se quedaron confundidos ante la acción de la peli rosa-Y es tu enemiga-dijo Eiki mirando a Leviatán.

La gigantesca serpiente ignoro a su compañera y se acercó a la plataforma-¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces la siguiente en pelear será Pinkie Pie, alias Arlequín vs Kraken!-anuncio y su guerrero hizo acto de aparición-¡Pero antes cambiemos el campo de batalla!-expreso Leviatán al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

El lugar brillo y en vez de la plataforma colgando sobre un río de lava, ahora Pinkie se encontraba en una pequeña isla, misma que era rodeada por agua, en donde se podían ver aletas de varios tiburones, todos con filosos dientes y listos para devorar al que cayera al agua, aunque claro, como Kraken era una criatura marina eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

-Vas a volverte comida de pescado mocosa-sentencio Kraken y Pinkie Pie hizo una mueca de asco.

-Odio el pescado-admitió haciendo un puchero.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La tercera parte del Combate Mortal ha comenzado, Rainbow fue capaz de vencer a Goro usando la inteligencia y la velocidad en su contra, ahora es el turno de Pinkie Pie ¿será posible que logre vencer al temible Kraken?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS POR HABER LLEVADO ESTE FIC A LOS 6000 COMENTARIOS, EN SERIO, NUNCA ESPERE QUE ESTO LLEGARA A SUCEDER, SIEMPRE CREÍ QUE A LO MUCHO LLEGARIA A LOS 3000 Y MIREN, YA LLEGO AL DOBLE, LA VERDAD…NO SE NI QUE DECIR, SOLO GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO DESDE EL COMIENZO**

 **Y aquí está la nueva lista del Universo9:**

 **Omega Shenron, Bérgamo, Lavander, Basil, Zangya, Bujin, Tapika, Bojack Garlick Jr. Lord Slug**

 **Me imagino que saben porque puros villanos en este universo, pero igual se los voy a aclarar, para comenzar, Rou describe su Universo como un sitio que está lleno de traidores y el hecho de que Freezer se sienta sumamente cómodo en ese lugar nos dice que es un Universo lleno de maldad.**

 **An To Beatriz:** _y ahora comenzó la tercera parte, con Rainbow venciendo a Goro de una manera que se podría considerar poco común pero bastante efectiva, después de todo, a nadie le gusta una patada en ese sitio especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _y acabas de ver el primer combate de la tercera ronda, Rainbow fue muy astuta en la manera en que venció a Goro, ya que no le dio tiempo alguno para reaccionar, lo acabo rápidamente y mucho antes de que pudiera hacer alguno de sus trucos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _y aún falta lo peor, pues la Bestia del Mal aún no ha dado la cara contra sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ese va a ser un combate bastante interesante, pronto verás porque lo digo, por el momento han comenzado los terceros encuentros del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y ahora ha comenzado el Combate Mortal con su tercera ronda, Rainbow venció a Goro de una manera… ¿Cómo lo llamarías tú? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _eso parece ser una regla en todos los Animes, al menos en los Animes donde hay acción y muertes, ya que hay otros que son más cosas tiernas y aventuras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _te aseguro que ni las chicas tienen tiempo para reponerse, ya que los Maestros Oscuros han comenzado con la tercera parte del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _por suerte, Rainbow ya puso en su lugar a Goro, pues hizo caso a los consejos de Corban y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _la primera en pelear fue Rainbow, aunque ella se auto escogió y se podría decir que Pinkie Pie hizo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y esto es solo una pequeña parte del terror que Drago pretende liberar en todos los 12 Universos una vez que sea completamente libre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _la mayoría lo son, no tienen honor y solo quieren ver muerte, así como también siguen la regla de ganar a toda costa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _ni me lo digas, yo nunca me espere que llegara a tanto, como ya dije, esperaba un máximo de 3000 y hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _no te preocupes, para ese combate ya faltan menos capítulos, especialmente ahora que las chicas están en la tercera ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y eso es precisamente lo que Raiden les quiso dar a entender, pero como acabas de ver, Rainbow fue la primera en comprender que ese era su destino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no la mato, solo bebió un poco de su sangre, misma que la tendrá débil, pero para convertirla en vampiro necesitaba beber toda su sangre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por suerte para Rainbow no existe la palabra "imposible". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _me disculpo por eso, a veces se me olvida por tantos comentarios que hay, pero no lo hago con intención, en fin, la tercera ronda ha comenzado y Rainbow ha vencido a Goro de un modo poco común. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _como Batman dijo una vez "¿Qué resuelve la venganza?" deben vencer a sus enemigos, pero para evitar que alguien más sufra el mismo destino, no por venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y el torneo continua, Rainbow fue la primera en pelear y venció a Goro de manera algo extraña, pero bastante efectiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y de hecho eso hizo, peleo hasta el final, ni siquiera cuando le iban a dar el golpe de gracia dejo de luchar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _pero como acabas de ver, Rainbow puso en su lugar a Goro por eso, claro que no lo hizo por venganza, sino para evitar que dañara a otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _porque no tengo ni idea de que le paso a Buster Gold tras el Régimen y porque Varrick es cualquier cosa menos peleador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _y el torneo continúa, ahora Rainbow fue la primera en pelear y vaya que peleo de una manera bastante inteligente para vencer a Goro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _pues Fluttershy hará lo posible por ayudar a su amiga, mientras que Karai, ella fue criada por el guerrero más honorable que ha existido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _siempre he creído que Goro era de esos que odian hasta el final, después de todo, es orgulloso y tramposo, así que debió haber sido humillante haber perdido contra un humano y en esta ocasión una chica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _pues como acabas de ver, Rainbow no mato a Goro, pero le dijo Batman a Ras "no voy a matarte, pero no tengo que salvarte". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _de hecho esa fue Umbra, Eiki acabo con la vida de Cyborg porque se aburrió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _aunque Lince murió no dejo de luchar hasta el final, tuvo lo que quería, una muerte digna de guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _como bien dijo, siempre peleo con valor y no iba a permitirse estar fuera de esto mientras otros arriesgaban sus vidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _en realidad fue Umbra quien lo acabo, ya que ella fue quien lo escogió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y ellos tampoco deben subestimar a sus oponentes, ya que acabas de ver cómo fue vencido Goro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y él pelea por Amazu, así que puedes esperar una batalla bastante honorable de su parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _murió como quería hacerlo, pelando hasta el final, porque él era un gran guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _siempre hay que tener cuidado con los más callados, ya que ellos te pueden dar grandes sorpresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _por eso los viajes en el tiempo son sumamente problemáticos, realmente dan dolores de cabeza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _al menos Lince murió haciendo lo que quería, peleando hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _y él si lo conseguirá, ya que murió como quiso, peleando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ciertamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _por suerte le diste a Rainbow buenos consejos para lidiar con ese gigante de cuatros brazos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _eso es inevitable, es tal como dijo Batman, aunque ganen el Combate Mortal, Drago tiene otros medios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues acabas de ver que Rainbow fue la primera en pelear, aunque ninguna de sus amigas estuvo muy de acuerdo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ella está muy resentida con Fluttershy, pero aún no parece haber llegado hasta el odio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _el Combate Mortal continua y las Hijas de la Noche están listas para la tercera parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _es como le dijo a Batman, él quería una muerte digna y finalmente la tuvo, una pelea de guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo y la tercera parte del Combate Mortal ha iniciado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _los Maestros Oscuros o al menos la mayoría, son seres despiadados y sin corazón ni honor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _Lince no tanto, ya que aunque recibió una golpiza, en ningún momento se dejó intimidar ni se doblego, lo dio todo hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ok…no sé qué pensar al respecto, pero bueno, todos tenemos algo que nos llega profundamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _eso me recuerda a algo que dijo Chico Bestia en un capítulo de los Jóvenes Titanes, cuando aún eran geniales y no esa estupidez que son ahora, cuando el monstruo de una película de terror los ataco "el chico gracioso va primero". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _él es como bien dijo, un boxeador, un peleador y un guerrero hasta el final, así quería morir, peleando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _lo entiendo, a muchos les dolió, especialmente por el modo en que termino todo para él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _la verdad…no tengo idea de cuantos comentarios lleguen a ser en este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _honestamente no tengo idea de cuantos comentarios vayan a ser, pues aún le queda la batalla final contra Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _yo también lo dudo, ni siquiera creo que "Leyendas del Milenio" lo logre, honestamente, esta es mi obra maestra, por eso creo que ya tome mi decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y la primera en pelear fue Rainbow, quien venció a Goro de manera que nadie esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ciertamente hay que ver que no son resultados tan malos, especialmente si consideramos que aquí todo ha sido dos entran uno sale. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y ahora se avecinan los siguientes combates de la tercera etapa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _todo está saliendo tal como Drago había planeado, pronto la oscuridad se desatara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Soranomomo93, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, Peebels Pek, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, AndrosValgreen4, Sombra 02, Mista 6 Pistols, Moon-9215, B. Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Doppio The Diavo, Fugo Distorsión, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Dio The World, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Black Hunter, Bowser3000000, Ocnarf, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	93. Danza de Batalla

" _ **El Combate Mortal continua, la tercera parte del torneo ha comenzado y Rainbow fue la primera en enfrentarse a Goro, Príncipe del Shokan y responsable de la caída del Universo 14 tras haber asesinado a Ben Tennyson, pero Rainbow fue más astuta y siguiendo el consejo de Corban, el campeón actual del Combate Mortal, logro vencerlo sin exponerse mucho, mientras tanto, la Liga de la Justicia está preparando un contraataque en caso de que Drago logre resucitar, algo que parece ser un hecho, pues Raven, cuyo lado demoniaco había sido despertado, está preparando todo para el regreso de la Bestia del Mal, mientras las Hijas de la Noche continúan peleando en el Combate Mortal, ahora es el turno de Pinkie Pie, quien se enfrentara a Kraken ¿será posible que logre vencer a este peligroso oponente?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 93**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 93 Danza de Batalla**

Pinkie Pie estaba lista para la batalla, aunque su oponente no parecía nada preocupado, ni siquiera después de haber visto como uno de sus compañeros fue derrotado por una de esas chiquillas que supuestamente no serían un gran problema, al contrario, Kraken parecía dispuesto a disfrutar el hecho de tener que despedazar a la chica, quien no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento.

-¡No te vayas a confiar!-ordeno Leviatán mirando a su guerrero-¡Ese fue el error de Goro, asegúrate de acabarla rápidamente, del mismo modo que su amiga lo hizo!-.

-Tratare Maestro-dijo Kraken volteando a verla-pero puede que me detenga un momento para disfrutar de despedazarla-.

-Ya veremos si puedes hacerlo-aseguro Pinkie Pie sonriendo del modo en que siempre lo hacía.

-¡Comiencen!-ordeno Leviatán y la batalla no tardo en comenzar.

Kraken lanzo un golpe con su pinza, mismo que Pinkie Pie evadió dando un salto hacia atrás, para luego dar un salto y patearlo en el rostro, pero antes de poder incorporarse, Kraken la sujeto con sus tentáculos y comenzó a estrellarla repetidamente contra el suelo, más Pinkie Pie logro liberarse una vez que convoco su Bastón Mágico y lanzo confeti contra el rostro de Kraken.

-¿Qué carajos?-bramo Kraken tratando de quitarse esos pedazos de papel que cayeron a sus ojos.

-¿No te gusta el confeti? ¡Pero si es muy animado!-declaro Pinkie Pie apoyándose de su bastón para tomar impulso y darle una patada en la cara, provocando que Kraken cayera al agua-lo siento, pero no tengo permitido perder esta pelea-dijo Pinkie imaginándose que Kraken sería devorado por los tiburones.

Pero entonces, Kraken hizo acto de aparición de nuevo, dando un gran salto y quedando ante la chica alegre nuevamente-Mocosa estúpida ¿realmente pensaste que un demonio de los mares sería devorado por bestias del mar?-cuestiono divertido.

-Pues…francamente…sí-reconoció Pinkie Pie encogiéndose en hombros-aunque ya que lo pones de ese modo realmente suena tonto-reconoció sonriendo de forma inocente.

Raiden no sabía cómo tomarse la actitud de Pinkie Pie, por un lado le preocupaba, pero por el otro lado parecía que esa chica sabía lo que estaba haciendo, aunque eso no evito que volteara a ver a Batman en busca de una explicación, más el Caballero de la Noche solo se mantuvo en silencio.

Pinkie Pie y Kraken comenzaron a caminar en círculos alrededor del otro, viéndose detenidamente y esperando ver quién de los dos lanzaba el primer golpe, mientras los tiburones continuaban nadando alrededor de la isla, esperando a que en cualquier momento un poco de comida cayera al agua.

-¡Este es mi contraataque!-declaro Kraken lanzando un golpe con su puño, Pinkie Pie rápidamente movió su Bastón y lanzo una lluvia de muffins explosivos contra el brazo de Kraken, mismos que explotaron en cuanto entraron en contacto con el puño del monstruo-¿Acaso estas burlándote de mí?-cuestiono molesto.

-¡Por si no lo sabes así peleo yo!-declaro Pinkie Pie preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

-¡Veremos sin puedes detener esto!-exclamo abriendo su pinza y comenzado a disparar varios rayos contra Pinkie Pie.

La peli rosa no logro reaccionar a tiempo, solo pudo protegerse con sus brazos del mortal ataque, mismo que casi la lanzo al agua, pero logro sostenerse a tiempo y encaro a su oponente de nuevo con una sonrisa desafiante, para luego hacer lo mismo que Kraken le hizo.

-¡Te lo devuelvo!-declaro disparándole también varios rayos, mismos que Kraken bloqueo con su brazo derecho, al parecer, ese brazo era el más fuerte que tenía y su risa confirmaba que no había sufrido el menor rasguño.

-¡Mocosa tonta!-declaro lanzándose contra ella de nuevo y Pinkie Pie hizo lo mismo.

Ambos comenzaron a chocar sus respectivas armas, Pinkie Pie lanzaba golpe tras golpe con su bastón, mientras que Kraken la atacaba con golpes de su pinza, ambas armas chocaban con fuerza, produciendo ruidos metálicos, los Maestros Oscuros solo observaban la batalla sumamente sorprendidos, nunca se imaginaron que el integrante más impredecible del grupo fuera tan hábil.

-Aunque no es de extrañar, ya que ella es impredecible-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes de nuevo.

-De cierto modo me pone nerviosa-dijo Zaleska bebiendo una copa de sangre.

Kraken lanzo un golpe con sus tentáculos, mismos que Pinkie Pie esquivo al correr hacia él y darle un golpe en el estómago con su Bastón, provocando que el bastón brillara intensamente, pues había disparado un rayo contra Kraken, volviendo a lanzarlo al agua.

-¡No hagas eso!-grito Batman, sabiendo que esta vez, Kraken iba a sacar provecho de esa ventaja.

Pinkie Pie se puso en guardia y espero cualquier aparición de su oponente, misma que no tardo, solo que se trataba únicamente la pinza de Kraken, la peli rosa lo esquivo a tiempo y la pinza se clavó en el suelo, para luego regresar al agua, antes de que los tentáculos de Kraken salieran del mismo modo, tratando de atraparla.

-¡Rayos!-grito Pinkie Pie cuando recibió un golpe de los mismos.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Batman mirando la batalla-mientras Kraken este bajo el agua tiene toda la ventaja del combate-señalo el Caballero de la Noche de brazos cruzados.

-¡Vamos Pinkie Pie!-grito Twilight animando a su amiga.

-¡Tiene que pensar en algo pronto, ya que de lo contrario perderá el combate!-exclamo Sunset viendo como a Pinkie Pie le costaba lidiar contra el Kraken.

-¿Por qué no se mete al agua y lucha con él en su territorio?-cuestiono Rainbow apretando los puños con furia.

-Dulzura, recuerda que Kraken es una criatura acuática, si Pinkie entra al agua entonces estará en una desventaja aun mayor-le señalo Applejack.

-Además de que los tiburones también podrían atacarla-dijo Fluttershy mirando con preocupación lo que ocurría.

-¡Que desgracia! ¡Que desdicha! ¡Vamos Pinkie Pie! ¡No te des por vencida querida!-grito Rarity apoyando a su amiga.

Pinkie había vuelto a esquivar un golpe de la pinza de Kraken, pero no vio que el maligno guerrero le lanzo un golpe con sus tentáculos por la parte trasera, dándole justo en la espalda, la pequeña Pinkie Pie por poco cae al agua y casi pudo haber jurado que los tiburones decían que cayera, afortunadamente, logro evitar ser atrapada por el brazo de Kraken a tiempo.

-¡Tengo que pensar en algo pronto!-exclamo Pinkie Pie al darse cuenta de que de continuar peleando de ese modo iba a perder-pero ¿Cómo puedo pelear contra un oponente que se la pasa bajo el agua? Podría electrocutar el agua y hacerlo salir, pero no quiero dañar a los tiburones, después de todo, ellos no tienen la culpa de que los estén usando para el mal-dijo pensativa y entonces su Pinkie Sentido la golpeo-¡Eso es!-.

La peli rosa comenzó a correr hacia el agua, hecho que extraño y preocupo mucho a quienes veían la pelea, con excepción de Batman, quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados-¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto Rarity.

-¡Va directo al agua!-grito Fluttershy alarmada.

-¡Pinkie Pie no lo hagas!-grito Twilight, pero entonces Pinkie Pie dio un potente salto, se podía ver que caería en el agua y fue cuando Kraken emergió rugiendo con ferocidad y mostrando su boca.

-¡Sabía que eras tonta, pero nunca creí que tanto! ¡Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte!-declaro preparándose para darle el golpe final.

Pero Pinkie Pie sonrió de manera misteriosa-¿Te gusta el helado?-pregunto de forma misteriosa.

-¿Qué?-.

Pinkie movió su Bastón Mágico sobre su cabeza y creo una gigantesca bola de nieve de distintos sabores, misma que lanzo contra Kraken, quien solo abrió los ojos de golpe ante aquel inesperado ataque, la nieve lo empujó hacia el mar y en cuanto aquella enorme montaña de helado cayó al agua, Pinkie aprovecho para lanzar su Bastón, provocando que el helado se volviera un gigantesco tempano de hielo, atrapando a Kraken en el mismo.

-¡A los crustáceos no les gusta el hielo!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo, al tiempo que Kraken aparecía atrapado en un tempano de hielo.

La peli rosa se acercó a Kraken y lo miro fijamente, para luego negar con la cabeza-No seas tan malo, mejor pórtate bien y dedícate a algo bueno, tal vez a abrir un restaurante de mariscos-dijo tocando el hielo, mismo que cayo hacia atrás, rompiéndose en pedazos junto con su ocupante-¡Upsi!-exclamo haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Nadie dijo nada en varios segundos, Batman solo sonreía levemente, mientras el resto de las chicas se quedaba con la boca abierta, incluso Raiden estaba impactado, ni siquiera lograba entender que era lo que acababa de pasar, los Guerreros Z y el Equipo Avatar, así como las Crystal Gems y miembros de la Liga tampoco entendía lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Es una broma?-bramo Leviatán-¿Venció a Kraken con helado?-.

-Ciertamente es una chica muy extraña-dijo Amazu sorprendida por la acción de Pinkie Pie para vencer a su oponente-incluso se aseguró de que ese poder no dañara a los tiburones, después de todo, ellos pueden estar en aguas sumamente frías-.

-Y el helado esta bueno-dijo Eiki, quien había tomado un poco y ahora estaba degustándolo.

Abzu volteo a ver a Leviatán, quien aún no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir-Creo que tienes que dar un anuncio Leviatán-.

Leviatán solo pudo volver a gruñir con mucha frustración-¡La ganadora es Pinkie Pie! ¡Con esto ella se ha ganado el privilegio de pelear contra mí!-.

-¡Y claro que te pateare el trasero!-declaro Pinkie Pie-espera…eres una serpiente ¿tienes trasero?-pregunto rascándose la cabeza con confusión-Fluttershy ¿las serpientes tienen trasero?-pregunto mirando a la experta en animales.

Fluttershy abrió los ojos de golpe y se ruborizo un poco por la repentina pregunta de la alegre chica-Ah…bueno…ellas…-.

-Eso lo averiguaremos luego, Arlequín-dijo Batman cruzado de brazos-por ahora tienes que dejar la plataforma para el siguiente combate-.

-Ok papi-dijo Pinkie Pie dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban sus amigas.

-Realmente no sé qué decir-dijo Applejack por el modo en que había ganado su amiga risueña.

-Creo que nadie esperaba que hicieras algo como eso-observo Sunset con la boca muy abierta.

-Mi Pinkie Sentido me dijo que esa era la mejor forma de vencerlo y vaya que tenía razón-dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

Antes de que la charla continuara, Raiden se les acerco y tomo la palabra-Creo que ya es hora de que decidan quien será la siguiente en pelear-expreso mirando a los guerreros que faltaban.

Las chicas que aún no combatían se vieron entre sí, pensando en una manera justa de escoger a quien pelearía ahora, aunque nadie podía pensar en algo que fuera totalmente equitativo, ni siquiera las genios del grupo podían pensar en algo, así que Pinkie Pie sugirió otro juego que todas conocían perfectamente.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!-decían al tiempo que jugaban ese juego, en el cual la primera en ganar sería la siguiente en pelear.

-Son las aprendices del mejor detective del mundo, dos de sus integrantes son quizás las personas más inteligentes que he conocido ¿y están usando un juego como ese para decidir algo tan importante?-pregunto Perla sorprendida.

-La culpa es de las vacas-señalo Garnet cruzada de brazos.

-Oye, siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué tienes contra las vacas?-pregunto Soujiro con un brazo vendado y Garnet solo permaneció en silencio.

Tras varios intentos, la ganadora fue Rarity, por decirlo de cierto modo, así que la diseñadora sería la siguiente en pelear-Bueno, creo que es mi turno-dijo mirando a Umbra, quien solo sonrió.

-Esto será interesante, esa chiquilla es la siguiente en pelear-dijo Umbra malignamente-¡Keane Accer, es tu turno!-ordeno Umbra y el aludido asintió.

Rarity y Keane entraron a la plataforma, misma que había sido cambiada de nuevo, esta vez, la plataforma completamente el suelo, sin peligro de caer a algún lado, solo un terreno rocoso, ese hecho dejo confundida a Rarity, ya que esperaba algún tipo de riesgo como ocurrió con los otros escenarios y las demás pensaban lo mismo.

-¿Qué significa esto? Su terreno de batalla no se ve nada peligroso-observo Krilin.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que los escenarios no han sido de ese modo solo por casualidad-dijo Piccolo.

Batman también sospechaba lo mismo, solo necesitaba una última pista para estar completamente seguro de que su teoría era la indicada, aunque tratándose de las sospechas del Caballero de la Noche, estas siempre resultaban acertadas, por el momento vería como se desempeñaba la batalla entre Rarity y Keane.

Umbra descendió flotando en el aire y miro a ambos competidores-¡Quiero una pelea que sea sumamente emocionante! ¡Comiencen!-ordeno.

Rarity desenvaino su Tenssen y Keane su katana, ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, atacándose con sus respectivas armas, para luego comenzar a correr por aquel terreno, saltando de una roca a otra y atacándose al mismo tiempo, Keane tuvo que admitir que aquella chica que parecía ser una frívola en extremo realmente era una gran guerrera, pero él era uno de los guerreros de las tinieblas y no pensaba fracasar.

Tomando impulso, Keane se lanzó contra Rarity y la ataco con un golpe de su katana, mismo que Rarity detuvo con su Tenssen, ambos comenzaron a forcejar en un intento por dominar al otro, pero parecían muy igualados, fue cuando Rarity lo levanto haciéndose hacia atrás y lanzando a Keane por los aires, pero el guerrero aterrizo perfectamente de pie y volvió al ataque.

Rarity entonces creo un escudo de diamante usando su Tenssen, logrando bloquear el ataque de Keane y haciéndolo retroceder, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, mientras se daban un tiempo para respirar, el público observaba todo en silencio, esperando saber cuál sería el resultado de este combate.

-Veo que eres mejor de lo que esperaba, no puedo creer que alguien como tú realmente me esté dando este tipo de pelea-dijo Keane sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "alguien como yo"?-pregunto Rarity algo molesta.

-Pues simplemente que eres una chica que parece no importarle más que su aspecto físico, mírate, estas sucia y sudorosa después de tus últimos combates, me extraña que no te hayas sentido alarmada ni asqueada-señalo Keane.

-Hay cosas mucho más importantes que eso en este momento-dijo Rarity-no puedo preocuparme por mi apariencia cuando el destino de los 12 Universos está en juego-.

Keane silbo impresionado por las palabras de Rarity-Ya veo, realmente estoy impresionado, por eso te voy a comenzar a tomar como un oponente mucho más serio-expreso de manera misteriosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Rarity confundida.

-Ya lo verás-dijo Keane envainando su katana y alzando ambas manos, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a concentrarse.

Ese hecho extraño a Rarity un poco, pero entonces, varias rocas comenzaron a flotar, elevándose en el aire y comenzando a girar alrededor de Keane-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Rarity sorprendida.

-¿Tiene poderes de Tierra Control?-exclamo Korra sorprendida por lo que estaban viendo.

-Nunca vi un tipo de Tierra Control como ese-señalo Asami sin creer que eso fuera algún tipo de Tierra Control.

-Porque no lo es-dijo Daisy cruzada de brazos-está usando telequinesis-explico entre dientes, sabiendo que esa habilidad le daba mucha ventaja en la lucha.

Efectivamente, Keane estaba usando poderes telequineticos para atacar a Rarity, quien ahora se movía de un lado a otro evitando ser aplastada por las inmensas rocas, hecho que provocaba una sonrisa en Keane, fue cuando Batman finalmente comprendió por completo por qué las últimas plataformas habían tenido diseños diferentes.

-Fue para darles ventaja a sus peleadores-dijo Batman con seriedad, captando la atención de sus hijas.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Applejack volteando a verlo con confusión.

-Anubrix, Leviatán y Umbra diseñaron sus respectivas plataformas de manera que sus guerreros tuvieran ventaja, en una como esta, Keane puede usar sus poderes telequineticos para atacar a Rarity con las rocas de alrededor, la plataforma de Leviatán fue diseñada para que Kraken tuviera la ventaja del agua-explico Batman.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Goro? La plataforma de Anubrix no parecía hecha para darle algún tipo de ventaja-dijo Rainbow Dash confundida.

-Te equivocas-esta vez, la que había hablado fue Sunset, quien también ya comprendía lo que su padre decía-si fue diseñada para tener ventaja ¿no es verdad Lord Raiden?-pregunto mirando al Dios de la Tormenta.

Raiden asintió-Efectivamente, es plataforma estaba hecha para darle ventaja a Goro, ya que Goro es sumamente resistente al calor y al permanecer colgada imposibilitaba el hecho de que pudieras usar toda tu velocidad-.

-Están haciendo que el mismo campo de batalla sea ventajoso para sus guerreros-comprendió Fluttershy sumamente alarmada.

-¡Que truco tan sucio y cobarde!-bramo Rainbow Dash mirando a los Maestros Oscuros, recibiendo una mirada burlona de parte de Anubrix.

-Vamos niña, no tienes derecho a decir eso, después de todo, les dimos la oportunidad de escoger quien pelearía primero ¿no es verdad?-pregunto divertido.

Rainbow tuvo ganas de gritarle algunas cosas más a la demente momia, pero Batman la tranquilizo, el Caballero de la Noche sabía a la perfección que aunque la situación era mala, Rarity también podía sacar provecho de la misma, así que espero a que la diseñadora se diera cuenta de ello, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir.

Rápidamente, Rarity comenzó a evadir las rocas de una manera sumamente elegante y graciosa, como si estuviera bailando, de hecho, eso estaba haciendo, usaba pasos de baile para evadir los ataques de roca de Keane y como este era un movimiento inesperado, el guerrero de Umbra no podía apuntarle bien con sus rocas, momento que Rarity aprovecho para lanzar su Tenssen contra una de las rocas, mismas que corto a la mitad y golpeo con fuerza a Keane en el rostro, derribándolo.

Keane cayó al suelo y debido a que el ataque lo desconcentro, las rocas comenzaron a caer hacia él, rápidamente, desenvaino su espada y destruyo todas las rocas con rapidez, evitando ser aplastado por las mismas, pero no pudo evitar recibir una patada de Rarity en el rostro, misma que volvió a derribarlo.

-¡Ya no dejare que me sigas lanzando piedras!-declaro Rarity colocándose en guardia.

Keane se rio y se incorporó-Eso veo, realmente me sorprendiste, no me esperaba que hicieras algo como eso para librarte de un ataque, sí que estoy impresionado-reconoció limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que salió de su labio.

-Muchos grandes guerreros practicaron baile para poder perfeccionar su agilidad-explico Rarity con ambas manos en la cintura, pero sin soltar su Tenssen-te aconsejo que mejor te rindas antes de que esto termine muy mal-.

Al escuchar eso, Keane se rio de manera divertida-Vaya, realmente estoy sorprendido, no me esperaba que tú me dijeras algo como eso, supongo que tendré que ponerme un poco más serio contigo-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Rarity sorprendida por aquella declaración.

-Por qué perder el tiempo explicándote cuando puedo mostrarte-expreso Keane sonriendo de forma misteriosa, para luego abrir su palma, al tiempo que una energía comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo.

Umbra suspiro algo sorprendida por lo que estaba a punto de pasar y no era la única, los demás Maestros sabían perfectamente lo que Keane estaba a punto de hacer, Rarity solo se puso en guardia y espero a que el golpe llegara, pero para su asombro, comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo era atraído hacia el suelo, se sentía cada vez más pesada y sus piernas comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo.

-¿Qué esta…pasando…? ¡Me siento…muy…pesada…!-exclamo entre dientes, pues no podía hablar bien.

-Tal vez hayas engordado un poco-se burló Keane-o tal vez mi poder de gravedad te está afectando-.

-¿Poder…de gravedad…?-.

-Así es niña, puedo controlar la gravedad sobre cualquier ser viviente u objeto, aumentar su masa hasta tal punto que su cuerpo termina en el centro de la Tierra, siendo consumido por el magma o puedo hacerte tan liviana que terminaras en flotando en la órbita de la Tierra y sin un casco, bueno…creo que me gustaría decirte que fue lindo conocerte-.

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar eso, pero nadie estaba más impactada que Twilight-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Nadie puede controlar la Fuerza de Gravedad!-exclamo incrédula.

-Pero nosotras tenemos los poderes de la Presencia, podemos usar todo tipo de magia, incluso enfrentamos a demonios-señalo Pinkie Pie.

-¡Esas son cosas mágicas, esto es científico!-exclamo Twilight.

-A veces pueden llegar a ser el mismo-dijo Batman cruzado de brazos y viendo el combate con seriedad.

Rarity hacia grandes esfuerzos por liberarse, pero su cuerpo se sentía sumamente pesado, ese hecho impedía que usara su Tenssen, ya que también hacía esfuerzos por no soltarlo debido al aumento de peso en su arma, Umbra se rio divertida y comenzó a aplaudir.

-Vaya, hasta que un guerrero sabe lo que está haciendo ¡Ya es tiempo de terminar con esto! ¡Acabala!-ordeno Umbra.

-Pero Maestra, es demasiado pronto, permítame hacerla sufrir un poco más-pidió Keane.

-Puedes hacerla sufrir quemándola viva o dejando que su cabeza explote por la falta de oxígeno, no me contradigas y has lo que te digo-ordeno Umbra esta vez con un tono sumamente aterrador.

Keane gruño al escuchar eso, pero finalmente acepto acatar la orden-Muy bien, entonces ¿Cómo debo acabar contigo? Podría atravesarte con mi katana ahora mismo, sería muy fácil hacerlo-dijo sonriendo malignamente-o podría enviarte hasta el magma del Núcleo Terrestre donde te quemarías viva-pensando-creo que haré algo mejor-.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Keane cambio la fuerza de gravedad de Rarity, haciéndola más liviana y la chica comenzó a levitar en el aire, elevándose cada vez más y más, pero al menos ya sentía el cuerpo más liviano y podía mover su mano libremente, eso le dio una idea, pero tenía que actuar rápido.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo ahora?-pregunto Rarity desafiante.

-Ya que quemarte sería una muerte rápida, pues te hundirías rápidamente en el magma, te lanzare al espacio, donde tu cabeza explotara en mil pedazos, será un buen espectáculo, lástima que nadie lo vaya a ver-expreso burlonamente y preparándose-fuiste una buena contrincante, pero al final no eras más que una diva pretendiendo ser algo que no eres, el mundo no te llorara-.

Rarity no dejo que sus palabras le afectaran, ya que estaba concentrándose, justo en el momento en que Keane se preparó para lanzarla por los aires, Rarity uso la magia de su Tenssen para hacer que una piedra pequeña saliera disparada y golpeara a Keane por la nuca, lo que provoco que saliera de su concentración, liberando a Rarity, quien logró aterrizar de pie, para luego lanzar su Tenssen contra Keane, atrapándolo en un lazo de energía azul.

-¿Qué putas haces?-cuestiono desafiante.

-¡Impidiendo que vuelvas a usar tus poderes contra mí!-declaro Rarity recordando la lección de Batman, una vez que se obtenía ventaja en la batalla, terminar con ella lo más rápido posible.

Rarity comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, arrastrando con ella a Keane, estrellándolo con varias rocas, para luego lanzarlo por los aires y estrellarlo con fuerza contra el suelo, provocando un gran estruendo que sacudió todo el lugar y levanto una cortina de humo.

Keane quedó atorado en un hueco que se formó con la forma de su cuerpo debido a la fuerza del impacto, cuando alzo la vista, vio que Rarity estaba parada frente a él y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, la diseñadora le dio un golpe final, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Qué te parece lo que esta diva puede hacer?-pregunto Rarity sonriendo y provocando que sus amigos gritaran animándola por su victoria.

Umbra gruño ante eso, especialmente por lo cerca que Keane había estado, las amigas de Rarity también estaban contentas de que su la diseñadora haya triunfado, Batman solo pudo sonreír orgulloso del trabajo de la chica, sabía que Keane había bajado la guardia cuando tenía la ventaja y Rarity aprovecho ese momento muy bien.

-Parece que nuevamente han logrado la victoria-observo Amazu.

-Y eso solo hace que mis ansias de pelear crezcan mucho más-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos, se estaba emocionando como no lo había hecho desde su batalla con Ivan, el Combate Mortal estaba volviéndose el gran espectáculo que deseaban.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Combate Mortal continua avanzando y ahora Pinkie Pie, así como también Rarity, han obtenido la victoria ¿Quién será la siguiente en enfrentarse en la tercera ronda?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA QUE PODRIA SER BUENA Y MALA, PERO ANTES DE VERLA, QUIERO VER QUE TAL ESTA EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER DE HOY, SI ME EMOCIONA MUCHO TOMARE UNA NUEVA DECISION, AUNQUE TAMBIEN EL VER TANTOS COMENTARIOS EN "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE" ME ESTAN HACIENDO REPLANTEARME TODO**

 **Esta es la lista de los peleadores del Universo 10:**

 **Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk, Tormenta, Thor, Drax el Destructor**

 **Como vez, incluí a una mujer en el grupo, siendo la poderosa Tormenta, quien creo dará más batalla que la otra guerrera que perdió rápidamente.**

 **An To Beatriz:** _es Pinkie Pie, esa chica es todo un misterio realmente, creo que Batman es el único que ha podido descifrarla y simplemente con una sola frase que realmente tiene mucho sentido; "así es ella". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 93 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _primero peleo Pinkie Pie y ahora peleo Rarity, la batalla de la tercera parte del Combate Mortal aun continua, faltando todavía cuatro de las Hijas de la Noche, por el momento ya hay tres que han conseguido su victoria, pero aún falta lo más duro para Fluttershy, por cierto, no será así realmente, de hecho, pronto verás quienes enfrentaran a la bestia del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _es lo malo de que en este torneo todo se valga, ya que Goro realmente nunca espero algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _ciertamente todo es válido, por ese motivo no se puede decir nada de lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _Goro nunca espero que una de las Virtudes Humanas se atrevería a hacer algo como eso, pero Batman también suele recurrir a trucos sucios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _solo siguió los consejos de Corban, sacar de balance a Goro y luego atacarlo sin darle oportunidad de recuperarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _pues acabas de ver como Pinkie Pie venció a su oponente, usando helado para lograrlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _eso es algo en lo que todos estamos de acuerdo, ya que a ningún hombre le gusta una patada en esa zona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y Pinkie Pie uso una de sus cosas favoritas para poder vencer a su enemigo, el helado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y ahora continúan las batallas del Combate Mortal, mientras la bestia del Guasón se impaciente más y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _aunque ese maniobra también le costó un gran dolor en ambos pies. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _Pinkie Pie es brillante a su manera, un modo en que nadie, excepto Batman, puede descifrarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _Goro fue vencido rápidamente porque Rainbow hizo exactamente lo que Corban le aconsejo, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y vaya que le resulto su plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es muy cierto, pero para Fluttershy no es fácil asimilar ese hecho de enfrentarla en una batalla donde la vida es el precio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _solo que Rainbow también le escupió en los ojos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _a cualquier hombre le dolería un golpe como ese, más si fue patadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _lo intentan, pero se trata de algo creado por Batman ¿Cómo crees que les va? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y como acabas de ver, Pinkie Pie ha ganado y ahora le toco a Rarity, van 3 de las Hijas de la Noche, quedan cuatro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _en lo personal espero que sus grandes obras no decaigan con el paso del tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _realmente lo es, vaya que si lo es y por eso ya estoy tomando una decisión definitiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _pues acabas de ver como termino el orden, la siguiente en pelear fue Rarity y ahora se avecina un nuevo combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _ciertamente fue un golpe bastante doloroso para el imponente Goro, quien nunca espero algo como eso de parte de una Virtud. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _Rainbow siguió al pie de la letra los consejos que le dieron y logro la victoria de manera poco convencional. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _por ahora fue el turno de Pinkie Pie y de Rarity, pero vaya que a ambas les costó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _vaya que Rainbow se lo tomo muy en serio, pues uso ese método para lograr la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y también a ella, pues sus pies le quedaron adoloridos después de patearlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ciertamente fue una maniobra inteligente, pero muy poco común, aunque el resultado no se discute. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y acabas de ver como Pinkie Pie venció a su último adversario, también de modo poco común. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _eso me hace preguntar si te esperabas que Rainbow ganaría del modo en que lo hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _realmente uso el cerebro, ya que como bien le dijeron, Goro era más grande y fuerte que ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues dime que te pareció, ya que Pinkie Pie uso helado para vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _creo que es la mejor elección que tienen cuando se trata de Goro, después de todo, él tiene cuatro brazos y es muy grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y acabas de ver la pelea de Pinkie Pie y el modo en que venció a Kraken, usando helado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _por ahora le toco a Pinkie Pie y a Rarity, ambas han demostrado sus grandes habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _Rainbow lo pateo en la entrepierna y Pinkie Pie uso helado para derrotar a su oponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ciertamente es un gran medio para obtener la victoria, especialmente cuando todo se vale en ese torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _he visto otros modos también bastante raros, solo mira a Pinkie Pie, uso helado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _si esas patadas te extrañaron, a ver que te parecen las formas en que Pinkie Pie gano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues también le dolió mucho a Rainbow, ya que sus pies sintieron como si patearan rocas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues ya viste que después de Pinkie Pie siguió Rarity y muy pronto veremos quien sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _eso es cierto, pero con la amenaza de Drago latente no puede perder mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _no sé si se pueda considerar deshonroso, tomando en cuenta que en ese torneo todo se vale. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _Rainbow dio patadas bajas y Pinkie Pie uso helado de sabores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pero al menos le ayudo a tomar ventaja sobre Goro y vencerlo antes de que se recuperara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pero Rainbow pago muy caro eso, ya que también le dolieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _¿Qué puedo decir? El Yuri me gusta, no tengo nada contra el Yaoi, pero ya dije que simplemente no puedo escribir de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ok, eso le pasa a cualquiera, por el momento hay que seguir con el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _se podría decir que fue una inteligencia al estilo Pinkie Pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y a ver que te pareció la táctica que uso Pinkie Pie para vencer a Kraken. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _especialmente porque lo pateo dos veces en esa zona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _lo considere, pero luego recordé que Rou lo llama el Universo de Traidores y que Freezer se siente muy cómodo con ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _realmente fue muy doloroso para Goro, pues nunca se vio venir algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _lo tome en cuenta, pero hay que recordar que Rou lo llama "universo de traidores" y que Freezer se siente como en casa ahí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _fue creado por Pinkie Pie y con ella es casi imposible descifrar las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _lo que para muchos es extraño, para Pinkie Pie es lo más normal del mundo, aunque como bien les dijo a sus amigas, nunca le preguntaron las reglas de ese reto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y vaya que fue impredecible, porque venció a su oponente usando helado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _de hecho ellos aparecerán como eran antes de la boda de Naruto y Hinata, ya que Liqueur los reclutara antes de ese gran evento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, Peebels Pek, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Ocnarf, AndrosValgreen4, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Doppio The Diavo, Fugo Distorsión, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Dio The World, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	94. Guerra de Bestias

" _ **La tercera parte del Combate Mortal ha comenzado, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Rarity han sido las primeras en pelear, derrotando a sus últimos oponentes y logrando calificar para su encuentro contra Anubrix, Leviatán y Umbra respectivamente, ahora solo quedan 4 guerreros de los Maestros Oscuros, así como también el misterio monstruo del Guasón, mismo que está reservado para pelear contra Batman y otros guerreros escogidos por el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, además de que Raven está preparando todo para el regreso de Drago, pues su lado demoniaco tomo control total sobre ella, mientras más se acerca el momento de enfrentarse a los Maestros Oscuros, el siniestro complot de Drago está tomando forma ¿será posible que las Hijas de la Noche puedan evitar que el mayor enemigo de los 12 Universos surja nuevamente?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v = gT-or_AQAnM**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 94**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 94 Guerra de Bestias**

Mientras el Combate Mortal se llevaba a cabo, Drago continuaba encadenado a su prisión, aunque eso no impedía que no estuviera al tanto de la situación y de los resultados del Combate Mortal o mejor dicho, de las batallas de las chiquillas que supuestamente iban a impedirle lograr sus metas.

-Esas pequeñas mocosas han llegado muy lejos en el torneo, han superado mis expectativas, me atrevería a decir que Batman también cree lo mismo, han acabado con varios de mis guerreros y salido adelante-expreso, pero por alguna razón, el tono de su voz no se escuchaba molesto y fue cuando se rio levemente-justo como lo planee, pronto nos veremos frente a frente-sentencio malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Rarity miraba el cuerpo tendido de Keane, el cual ya no podía hacer movimiento alguno para levantarse, el chico había quedado inconsciente, los minutos pasaban y el resultado de la batalla no era anunciado y eso se debía a que Umbra no quería darlo por lo molesta que estaba.

-¡Umbra!-la autoritaria voz de Abzu llamo la atención de la Fantasma, quien solo pudo ver como el Caballero la miraba con mucha seriedad y de brazos cruzados.

-Bien-gruño tragándose su enojo-¡La ganadora es Rarity, por tanto, ella avanza a la final del Combate Mortal!-.

Los gritos de júbilo de los defensores de la vida se escucharon por todas partes, mientras que Umbra no se molestaba en ocultar su enojo, hecho del que Rainbow se dio cuenta y no dudo en reírse divertida por la cara que estaba haciendo la maligna Maestra de los Fantasmas.

-Creo que alguien necesita cariñito-dijo divertida y provocando que Applejack también se riera, Pinkie Pie también se rio, aunque ella acababa de llegar a la conversación.

-¿De qué nos reímos?-pregunto Pinkie Pie un poco confundida, provocando que sus amigas solo suspiraran resignadas.

Rarity volvió con sus amigas, quienes rápidamente la llenaron de felicitaciones por haber vencido al oponente final, Batman también la felicito, sumamente complacido por el avance de Rarity, ahora solo quedaban 4 de ellas por luchar, pero antes de decidir quién sería la siguiente, Twilight tomo la palabra.

-Escuchen, Sunset y yo platicamos justo antes de que la batalla de Rarity comenzara-dijo captando la atención del grupo-si seguimos peleando de una por una las Fuerzas de las Tinieblas podrían ganar terreno en cualquier momento, es por eso que pensamos que lo mejor sería si las cuatro que quedamos peleamos al mismo tiempo con nuestros últimos oponentes-.

Al escuchar eso, Fluttershy se alarmo, ya que ella no quería pelear con Myra, era lo que menos quería hacer y esa idea realmente le daba terror, mucho más miedo del que jamás sintió, ese hecho fue notado por Batman, quien endureció la mirada ante la expresión de la pequeña.

-¿Están seguras de eso?-pregunto Applejack.

-Para empezar ¿eso es posible?-pregunto Rarity mirando a Raiden, el cual se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en la idea de las chicas, finalmente asintió.

-De hecho es posible, aunque este torneo tiene las reglas de la Bestia, en estos momentos, son ustedes las que pueden decidir quién será la siguiente en pelear, así que creo que pueden pedir una batalla campal-expresó Raiden con honestidad.

Las palabras del Dios de la Tormenta fue todo lo que las chicas necesitaban, así que Twilight volteo a ver a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa-Muy bien, las cuatro que quedamos pelearemos ahora mismo-aseguro sonriendo.

-No-intervino Batman, logrando confundir a las chicas por las palabras del Caballero de la Noche-aunque es una buena idea para poder terminar con esto más rápido no es el momento para una batalla así, antes necesitamos que una más se enfrente a su oponente final antes de eso-.

-No entiendo padre-dijo Sunset confundida-¿no sería mejor que todas pelearemos de una vez contra nuestros oponentes antes de los Maestros?-.

-Si todas estuvieran en perfecto balance sería lo más adecuado-reconoció Batman-pero una de ustedes no lo está y eso podría hacer que una batalla de equipos terminara muy mal, antes de eso, esa guerrera debe tener su batalla para poder salir adelante, de lo contrario será un peligro para ustedes y para ella misma-explico Batman.

Las Hijas de la Noche se vieron entre sí sin comprender del todo lo que Batman les decía, mientras que Fluttershy retrocedía lentamente, ya que algo le decía que el Caballero de la Noche se estaba refiriendo a ella.

-Entonces ¿Quién es la siguiente que debe pelear?-pregunto Applejack confundida.

-Serafín será la siguiente-respondió Batman y la aludida por poco se desmaya, lo sabía, realmente lo sabía, Batman avanzo hasta ella y le puso una mano en el hombro-sé que te asusta esta idea, pero tienes que hacerlo, recuerda que el destino de los 12 Universos pende de un hilo y necesitamos la ayuda de todos, incluyéndote-.

-Pero…yo…no quiero pelear contra ella-dijo Fluttershy sintiendo deseos de llorar.

-Lo sé, pero quizás esta sea tu oportunidad para ayudarla-explico Batman con un tono de voz que dejo a Fluttershy pensativa.

La peli rosa volteo a ver a sus amigas, quienes ya comprendían lo que le pasaba a su amiga y ahora todas la animaban con una sonrisa, luego miro a los Maestros Oscuros, la idea de pelear contra Myra aún le desagradaba y aterraba, pero tras pensarlo detenidamente, llego a la conclusión de que era mejor hacerlo de una vez en lugar de postergarlo.

-Lo haré-dijo finalmente, aunque aún sentía mucho miedo, pero sabía que con el apoyo de su amiga podría salvar a su gran amiga de la infancia.

-Estaremos apoyándote-dijo Twilight sonriéndole.

-¡Ve y patéale el trasero a esa bruja traicionera!-grito Rainbow, ganándose un golpe de su novia-¡Oye!-.

-Recuerda que ella no quiere pelear contra Myra, quiere salvarla-le dijo con un tono de regaño.

-Ah sí, lo siento-se disculpó Rainbow Dash sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

Los Maestros Oscuros hicieron acto de aparición de nuevo, siendo Amazu quien se adelantara-¿Ya tomaron su decisión?-pregunto la Maestra del Destello acomodándose la gafas.

-Ya la tomamos-dijo Batman con seriedad.

Fluttershy dio un paso al frente y respirando profundamente miro a Amazu con seriedad-Yo seré la siguiente en pelear-declaro con firmeza.

Amazu la miro y asintió-Eiki, esta vez es tu turno-informo Amazu volviendo a su lugar, mientras que Eiki descendía.

La pequeña sonrió sumamente feliz al escuchar que ahora su enemiga quería ser la siguiente en pelear, estaba ansiosa por ver como esa chiquilla se enfrentaba a la que fuera su mejor amiga de la infancia, esto iba a ser algo sumamente interesante y divertido, otros Maestros como Anubrix y Umbra pensaban lo mismo que su integrante más joven.

-¡Myra! ¡Es tu turno!-grito Eiki llamando a su guerrera, quien abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Es mi turno?-pregunto sorprendida de escuchar que ya era su oportunidad de pelear.

-Eso parece-observo Karai de brazos cruzados, Bareloc se acercó a la guerrera y la miro de manera seria.

-Recuerda que peleas por el Amo y su regreso, así que debes vencer a esa chiquilla ¿entendido?-pregunto Bareloc.

Myra solo suspiro profundamente antes de mirar al General-Lo sé, la voluntad de la Bestia debe cumplirse, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para terminar con esta batalla de manera satisfactoria-aseguro dirigiéndose a la plataforma.

Ambas chicas finalmente quedaron frente a frente, ambas mirándose de manera incomprensible, parecían estar recordando todo lo que vivieron antes de que se volvieran enemigas o mejor dicho, antes del nacimiento del Régimen de Superman, siempre juntas, siempre ayudándose, siempre dispuestas a tender una mano amiga y siempre estando ahí cuando la otra lo necesitaba, compartiendo una gran amistad y un gran cariño por los animales.

-Esto no tiene por qué ser así Myra-dijo Fluttershy con tristeza-no dejes que esos malvados te usen de esta forma, sé que en el fondo no quieres destruirme-.

Myra no mostro emoción alguna ante las palabras de Fluttershy, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio en todo momento-Lo siento Fluttershy, pero cuando tú me abandonaste ellos me salvaron, tú preferiste a tus nuevas amigas antes que a mí, así son las cosas, ahora debemos comenzar con este combate-.

La charla entre las dos chicas fue escuchada por todo el público o por lo menos, aquellos que estaban más cerca de la plataforma-¿Qué tanto están diciendo?-pregunto Krilin confundido.

-Al parecer eran amigas y ahora son enemigas-explico Piccolo de brazos cruzados.

-Vaya, generalmente en nuestro caso siempre es al revés-dijo Goku refiriéndose a lo que Krilin había dicho hace mucho tiempo, antes de la batalla contra los Androides y después de que Trunks derrotara a Freezer.

" _Todos nosotros hace mucho tiempo fuimos enemigos, hasta yo al principio no soportaba a Goku, pero cada vez que aparece un enemigo terrible no queda más remedio que unir nuestras fuerzas y sin darnos cuenta todos nos hacemos muy buenos amigos"_

-Pero parece que la amistad de esas niñas se vio afectada por algún evento trágico-dijo el Maestro Roshi mirando a ambas chicas, la seriedad del asunto y el hecho de que había una gran tensión entre ambas evitaba que se sintiera pervertido con ellas en ese momento-¿Qué fue lo que les habrá pasado?-.

-Fluttershy y Myra eran amigas de la infancia-intervino Garnet de brazos cruzados-pero cuando el Régimen se alzó en nuestro mundo muchos perdieron a sus amigos, a sus familias y demás cosas, la amistad de ambas se vio rota después de que Fluttershy prefiriera quedarse a ayudar a sus nuevas amigas en vez de huir con ella a un lugar donde el Régimen no pudiera encontrarlas-.

Vegeta soltó una risa burlona-En otras palabras no es más que una chiquilla que prefirió huir a la primera señal de problemas antes de pelear, que patética-expreso con desdén.

-Me parece sumamente terrible que dos grandes amigas ahora vayan a pelear en este torneo-dijo Trunks mirando la batalla con seriedad.

Myra y Fluttershy siguieron viéndose por varios segundos, mientras que Eiki volvía a cambiar la plataforma, esta vez, convirtiéndola en un entorno salvaje en el cual cualquier tipo de animal pudiera hacer acto de aparición, después de todo, conocía las habilidades de cada una y sabía que usarían a algún tipo de animal o flecha de animal.

-Si las comadritas ya terminaron de mirarse de ese modo, tenemos un combate que comenzar-dijo Eiki riéndose divertida-¿están listas?-.

-Lo estoy-dijo Myra.

-Yo no-dijo Fluttershy temblando.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Listos Meda Guerreros? ¡Medabots a Robo Batallar!-grito Eiki, pero ninguna de las dos hizo el menor movimiento, mientras todos los presentes miraban con confusión a Eiki, incluso una gigantesca gota se formó en toda la isla-¿Qué? ¿Grito equivocado?-pregunto confundida.

-Sigue siendo una niña internamente-observo Amazu teniendo un tic en su ojo izquierdo, mientras Zaleska solo se cubría el rostro y se sonrojaba con vergüenza.

-Eiki, trata con uno diferente-indico Abzu cruzado de brazos y mostrándose muy sereno.

-Ok ¡Solo comiencen a matarse una a la otra!-indico Eiki-¿mejor?-pregunto sonriendo.

-No está mal-reconoció Abzu sin darle importancia.

Myra se lanzó contra Fluttershy a gran velocidad, convirtiéndose en un ágil guepardo, mismo que embistió con fuerza a Fluttershy, quien estaba en completo estado de shock y por tanto recibió el golpe directamente, siendo derribada con facilidad.

-¡Fluttershy!-grito Rarity al ver eso.

-¡Vamos amiga! ¡No te dejes vencer!-animo Applejack.

Myra volvió a su forma humana y sujeto a Fluttershy de la pierna, comenzando a girar a gran velocidad y estrellándola contra un árbol que había en la plataforma, la peli rosa se estrelló con fuerza contra la madera y por poco pierde el sentido, pero logro resistir e incorporarse.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Se supone que estamos peleando, así que haz algo para defenderte!-grito Myra desafiante.

-¡No quiero defenderme! ¡Porque hacerlo implicaría lastimarte y eso es algo que jamás podría hacer!-grito Fluttershy con profundo dolor.

Myra solo gruño al escuchar eso-¡Pues ya me lastimaste! ¿Recuerdas?-grito Myra lanzándose contra ella, al tiempo que un par de alas surgieron de su espalda y se lanzaba contra Fluttershy.

La peli rosa comenzó a recibir una feroz ráfaga de puñetazos, mismos que parecían ser patas de caballo por la fuerza que estaba empleando Myra, cuyos ojos parecían más de animal que dé humano, cada golpe estaba dejando gravemente lastimada a Fluttershy e incluso comenzó a sangrar un poco.

-Que pelea tan aburrida-observo Anubrix.

-Creo que esto terminara demasiado pronto-observo Umbra algo decepcionada.

Pero Abzu y Amazu no parecían pensar eso, ellos podían ver lo que sus compañeros no podían, esa batalla iba a ser más dura de lo que pensaban, especialmente para una de esas chicas y eso fue algo de lo que Batman y otros guerreros más observadores también pudieron notar con rapidez.

-¡Vamos Fluttershy! ¡No te dejes golpear de ese modo! ¡Defiéndete!-grito Rainbow, pero su amiga no parecía escucharla.

Myra siguió golpeando a Fluttershy, quien continuaba con su actitud de no hacer absolutamente nada, ese hecho estaba comenzando a hartar a Myra, quien la sujeto de su cabeza y la estrello contra el suelo, para luego darle una patada, misma que la hizo rodar en el mismo, pero Fluttershy volvió a levantarse, estaba algo sucia, lastimada y sangraba mucho, mientras que Myra la miraba de manera molesta, respiraba agitadamente, esperando que la chica hiciera algún movimiento.

Cuando Fluttershy se levantó, Myra se puso en guardia, pues creyó que finalmente se atrevería a atacarla, pero para su asombro, Fluttershy solo le sonrió de manera amistosa-¿Ya…te sientes mejor?-pregunto con tono preocupado, preocupación por ella.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Lo que escuchaste, te pregunte que si ya te sentías mejor-repitió Fluttershy sin dejar de sonreír y con una mano sujetando su brazo.

-¡DEJATE DE TONTERIAS!-bramo Myra volviendo a atacar a Fluttershy con la misma intensidad y ferocidad, como antes, Fluttershy solo recibía los ataques sin defenderse.

Fluttershy se estrelló contra una roca, al tiempo que Myra volvía a lanzarse contra ella, alargando sus uñas de manera que parecían más garras que nada, pero antes de lanzar su golpe, una imagen apareció en su mente, una de cuando eran niñas y jugaban juntas en el parque, lo que provoco que fallara cuando lanzo su golpe, mismo que atravesó la roca.

Myra se quedó viendo a Fluttershy, quien solo le seguía sonriendo de esa manera en la que mezclaba preocupación y amistad, hecho que la hizo retroceder y verla de nuevo-Entonces… ¿ya te sientes mejor? ¿Crees que ya puedes perdonarme?-pregunto Fluttershy con ojos cristalinos.

Myra comenzó a temblar, pero esta vez no sabía si era de rabia o de dolor por ver a su amiga en ese estado, la chica que ella secretamente…NO, la voluntad de Drago debía cumplirse, eso era lo único que importaba y sabía que no debía dejarse cautivar por esa chica de nuevo.

-¡Deja de preocuparte por mí! ¡Preocúpate por ti!-bramo lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Fluttershy, deteniendo el ataque de Myra, quien se quedó congelada al escuchar eso y nuevamente retrocedió.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de hacer eso!-bramo furiosa.

-Lo siento-se disculpó de nuevo.

Myra trataba de no escucharla, pero aunque cerrara los ojos aun sentía la mirada de Fluttershy y su sonrisa, mientras más recuerdos de cuando eran felices la golpeaban con fuerza, incluso cuando la volvió a ver tras la caída del Régimen, aunque su misión era espiar, realmente no estuvo tan mal, sí que disfruto volver a estar con Fluttershy y aunque detestara admitirlo, sus nuevas amigas no eran tan malas, incluso llegaron a agradar…

-¡No!-grito con furia, al tiempo que se daba una cachetada-¡De ninguna manera caeré en esto! ¡Debo cumplir con la voluntad del Rey!-sentencio mirando a Fluttershy.

Pero Fluttershy no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento-Yo sé que tú no quieres esto realmente-dijo sonriéndole con total honestidad-sé que en el fondo eres una buena persona, lo sé porque te conozco muy bien-.

Myra retrocedió y miro con furia a Fluttershy de nuevo, apartando la vista con fuerza-¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!-grito furiosa-¡Ya no soy la misma Myra que dejaste atrás hace tantos años!-.

-Sé que te lastime y realmente lamento mucho eso-dijo Fluttershy con total sinceridad-pero quiero que sepas que no hubo un solo día en que no pensara en ti y que no deseara volver a verte, pero no podía dejar atrás a toda la gente y animales que necesitaban mi ayuda, no podía hacer eso cuando el gran héroe del mundo nos había abandonado-.

-Siempre has sido así…viendo por otros antes que por ti misma…-.

-Incluso veo por ti-aseguro Fluttershy sin dejar de sonreír-por favor Myra…sé que aún hay bondad en ti…lo sé por el modo en que te sigues preocupando por todos los animalitos del mundo-.

-¡A mí no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que creas! ¡Yo ya no soy más esa chica, tú me abandonaste, me hiciste a un lado apenas tuviste más amigas, realmente no me importa nada más que destruirte!-grito Myra con furia.

Peor Fluttershy se levantó y aunque estaba tambaleándose bastante por los golpes que recibió, aun sonreía de manera segura, como si todo lo que Myra le dijera no fuera más que un chiste mal contado, ese hecho dejo a Myra sorprendida y muy molesta.

-Puedes decir eso todas las veces que quieras, pero yo sé realmente quien eres en verdad, conozco a la verdadera Myra, la soñadora, la amante de los animales y defensora de la naturaleza ¿Qué ha pasado con esa chica?-pregunto Fluttershy sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

Myra se quedó en silencio tras escuchar eso y muy pensativa, pero nuevamente sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para sacarse esas palabras de la mente y no dejarse manipular por Fluttershy, a quien miro con mucha rabia, casi cercana al odio, pero eso no parecía molestarle en ningún momento.

-¡Yo ya no soy más tu amiga!-grito lanzándose contra ella de nuevo y comenzando a golpearla una vez más.

Fluttershy recibía los ataques de Myra sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por defenderse, ese hecho realmente estaba angustiando mucho a las demás, pero Batman parecía saber lo que su discípula e hija estaba planeando hacer, ya que pudo notar que los golpes de Myra cada vez iban perdiendo más y más fuerza, hecho que muchos otros notaron, Myra sujeto a Fluttershy de su traje y la estrello contra el suelo.

Myra miro a Fluttershy de nuevo, la chica estaba sonriendo, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y estaba sangrando, ese hecho no le gustaba para nada a Myra, aunque no supo si se refería a las heridas de la tierna chica o al hecho de que pese a todo lo que hacía, Fluttershy no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento, finalmente, decidió terminar con todo.

-¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Cómo no quieres dar una buena pelea voy a terminar con tu vida en este instante!-declaro preparándose para cumplir con su amenaza.

-Si eso es lo que necesitas hacer para finalmente encontrar la paz, entonces hazlo, no me opondré-aseguro Fluttershy sonriéndole y Myra se paralizo de nuevo.

-¡VOY A CERRAR TU PUTA BOCA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!-bramo preparando el golpe final, pero su mano se tensó y no pudo moverse, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y comenzó a temblar-"¿ _Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo matarla? Solo tengo que darle un golpe…solo uno más y podré seguir con mi vida"-_ pensaba al tiempo que recordaba muchos buenos momentos que paso con Fluttershy.

Siempre fueron muy cercanas, grandes amigas, siempre ayudando a los animales y poco a poco, ese sentimiento de amistad creció hasta convertirse en algo más, pero entonces el Régimen se alzó y todo se arruino, ella quería odiarla, quería odiar a Fluttershy, pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

-¿Qué estas esperando?-grito Eiki al tiempo que su cabello se volvía rojo por el enojo-¡Acaba con ella en este instante!-ordeno molesta.

Pero Myra no parecía haberla escuchado, continuaba en ese estado de petrificación total, Abzu no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar-Esta pelea ha terminado-dijo de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Zaleska volteando a verlo.

-Es cierto, la pelea ya termino-concordó Amazu acomodándose las gafas como solía hacerlo.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Acaba con ella en este instante!-grito Eiki sumamente molesta porque la guerrera no hacía nada.

Karai y Bareloc también observaban lo que pasaba, esperando ver el resultado de ese encuentro, fue cuando Myra finalmente cayó de rodillas, comenzando a llorar, mientras que Fluttershy se incorporaba poco a poco para poder verla, aunque se quedó confundida cuando la vio llorar, no puedo evitar sonreír al ver que no la había acabado.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-bramo Eiki.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Simplemente no puedo! ¡No puedo odiarla y tampoco puedo acabar con su vida! ¡Simplemente no puedo hacerlo!-grito golpeando con fuerza el suelo sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento.

Fluttershy volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez lo hizo con una gran alegría, al tiempo que sentía como sus ojos también se humedecían, fue cuando la voz de Eiki volvió a escucharse-¡Myra! ¡Nos has traicionado! ¡A los Maestros Oscuros y peor aún, has traicionado al amo!-grito con furia.

Myra solo se tensó al escuchar eso y su mirada se llenó de terror, pues traicionar a la Bestia del Mal solo significaba una cosa, Batman también lo presintió y ni qué decir del resto de las Hijas de la Noche que se alarmaron, especialmente cuando Eiki descendió hasta la plataforma y conjuro dos llamas en sus palmas, mirando con furia demoniaca a la chica.

-¡La traición se castiga Myra y eso es algo que voy a hacer, tal vez seas una de las criadas de Zaleska, pero en este combate peleaste en mi nombre y me has hecho quedar en ridículo, ahora mismo voy a acabar contigo!-bramo preparando su llamarada.

Myra cerró los ojos y espero el golpe, pero este nunca llego, poco a poco, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Fluttershy se había levantado y ahora encaraba a Eiki, apuntándole con su Arco, al tiempo que tensaba la cuerda y la miraba de manera desafiante.

-Tendrás que pasar sobre mí primero-expreso desafiante y Eiki se rio divertida.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Esto es aún mejor, acabare con ambas de una vez por todas!-declaro riéndose.

-No lo creo-dijo Fluttershy-yo soy la oponente de Myra y digo que no quiero tomar su vida, así como tampoco voy a permitirlo-aseguro desafiante.

Al escuchar eso, Eiki se rio y su cabello volvió a cambiar de color-¡Eres una estúpida! ¿Realmente crees que eso importa? ¡Nosotros hacemos las reglas, nosotros decidimos eso y ahora mismo decido acabar con ambas! ¡Mueran!-grito lanzando su llamarada contra ambas chicas.

Fluttershy intento disparar una flecha, pero su estado no era el mejor y no pudo hacerlo, pero antes de que la llama las golpeara, una figura salió de la nada y de un solo golpe deshizo las llamas de Eiki, quien abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver quien fue el responsable y no fue la única, todos los presentes también se sorprendieron, especialmente Twilight.

Pues el ataque había sido bloqueado por Abzu, quien miraba a Eiki fijamente y la pequeña comenzó a temblar, al tiempo que su cabello se volvía gris por el miedo que sintió-Abzu… ¿ocurre algo malo?-pregunto Eiki temerosa.

Por toda respuesta, Abzu miro de reojo a ambas chicas, quienes palidecieron ante la presencia del Maestro de las Sombras, el cual volvió la vista hacia Eiki, quien solo se quedó más asustada cuando la mirada del Caballero se posó en ella de nuevo, ese hecho realmente sorprendió y aterro a muchos, que una de esos villanos le temiera tanto al que era el líder significaba solo una cosa.

-Esta batalla ha terminado, Myra no pudo completar su misión-dijo Abzu con voz calmada-eres libre de marcharte si eso quieres hacer-agrego comenzando a caminar, dejando a Myra confundida y ni que decir de Eiki-tenemos que hacer espacio para el próximo combate, vámonos-indico Abzu.

-Pero…pero…pero…ya que-dijo Eiki resignada.

Twilight miro a Abzu dirigirse con sus compañeros, pensando que quizás estaba del lado del mal, pero era un verdadero guerrero, con un código de honor que era indestructible, Fluttershy había ganado esa batalla de cierta forma y ahora era el turno de ellas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La pelea entre Fluttershy y Myra ha terminado, pero ahora quedan Applejack, Sunset y Twilight por participar ¿será posible que logren superar las pruebas que les quedan?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TRAS VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE ME ASUSTO MUCHO COMO BORRARON AL UNIVERSO 9, ESPECIALMENTE LO FELIZ QUE SE PUSO MOJITO, AUNQUE EN PARTE LO COMPRENDO, SU UNIVERSO REALMENTE ERA UNA DESGRACIA, AUNQUE LA GATITA ME AGRADABA, AHORA SOLO ESPERO QUE EL UNIVERSO 4 SEA EL SIGUIENTE Y PONGAN EN SU LUGAR A ESA RATA, TAMBIEN ESE MURCIELAGO, REALMENTE FUE UN COBARDE, AUNQUE NO LO CULPO, DIGO, FREEZER LO ESTABA TORTURANDO SIN COMPASION ALGUNA, AHORA ME PREGUNTO SI GOKU YA ENTENDIO QUE ESE TORNEO ES MAS QUE SOLO DIVERSION O SI REALMENTE SEGUIRA QUERIENDO DIVERTIRSE, AUNQUE ME PREGUNTO COMO VENCIO 18 A LA CONEJITA**

 **MUCHOS DICEN QUE ZENO SAMA PARECE UN NIÑO CONSENTIDO Y TAL VEZ LO SEA, YO TAMBIEN LO CREI, PERO JUSTO DE VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER VI UNO DE LOS EPISODIOS CLASICOS DE LOS SIMPSON, DONDE HOMERO DEMANDA A LA IGLESIA Y SE QUEDA CON LA MISMA COMO SU HOGAR, AHÍ MARGE LE PREGUNTA SI NO TEME CAUSAR LA IRA DE DIOS Y HOMERO SEÑALA QUE "DIOS ES CUATE", LO QUE HACE QUE MARGE DIGA "NO SE SI LO SEA, EN LA BIBLIA EL SIEMPRE CASTIGA Y CONVIERTE A LAS PERSONAS EN SAL", SI UNO LO VE DESDE ESE PUNTO DE VISTA TAMBIEN TIENE UN POCO DE SENTIDO LA ACTITUD DE ZENO SAMA, YA QUE HUBO UN MOMENTO EN QUE ZENO SAMA SE PREOCUPO POR GOKU Y CREO QUE CHAMPA SE ARREPIENTE DE HABER APOSTADO AL UNIVERSO 9**

 **AHORA HE TOMADO MI DECISION FINAL, DESPUES DE VER CUANTOS COMENTARIOS TIENE "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE" Y DE LO GENIAL QUE ESTA EL TORNEO DE PODER, HE DECIDIO COMPLETAR LA TRILOGIA Y LUEGO HACER EL FIC DE "LEYENDAS DEL MILENIO", NO SE PREOCUPEN, SUS OC Y TEMAS YA ESTAN GUARDADOS Y RESPALDADOS, ASI QUE POR ESE LADO NO TIENEN DE QUE PREOCUPARSE, ESPERO LO ENTIENDAN, PERO CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERA CONCLUIR BIEN CON ESTA SAGA DE FICS ANTES DE COMENZAR UNA NUEVA**

 **EN SERIO ESPERO LO COMPRENDAN Y NO ME DECEPCIONEN, PERO ENTRE LA GRAN CANTIDAD DE COMENTARIOS Y LO EMOCIONANTE DEL TORNEO LO DECIDI**

 **PERO NO SE SIENTAN MAL, YA QUE DEJARE QUE USTEDES DECIDAN COMO SERA EL TORNEO DE PODER:**

 **1.- Puede ser un torneo normal, de batallas uno vs uno**

 **2.- O puede ser también una batalla campal de 48 minutos como la original**

 **USTEDES ESCOJAN, YA QUE TENGO PLANEADO PARA AMBOS CASOS, DE HECHO, TODO EL TORNEO Y LA TERCERA PARTE DEL FIC YA LAS TENGO BIEN PLANEADAS Y PLANTEADAS**

 **OTRA RAZON POR LA CUAL PREFIERO HACER LA TRILOGIA ANTES DEL FIC DE YUGIOH ES PORQUE LA MAYORIA ME PIDIERON USAR INVOCACIONES QUE NO CONOZCO, ASI QUE PREFIERO INVESTIGAR A FONDO SOBRE ESTE TIPO DE JUGADAS Y ASI PODER USARLAS EN EL FIC ADECUADAMENTE, NO FUE SENCILLO TOMAR ESTA DECISION, PERO CREO QUE ES LA MEJOR MANERA PARA COMENZAR ESA NUEVA HISTORIA Y FINALIZAR ESTA SAGA DE "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE"**

 **TAMBIEN INFORMO QUE ADEMAS DEL CONCURSO DE LOS TEMAS DE LOS 12 UNIVERSOS, VOY A ABRIR UNO NUEVO QUE PARA PEDIR EL TEMA PARA EL FIC DEL TORNEO DE PODER, TEMA DE APERTURA Y DE FINAL, CON LOS MISMOS RASGOS QUE CALIFICARE; ORIGINALIDAD, MUSICA, LETRA, ETC.**

 **EL CONCURSO PARA ESTE TEMA SE ABRIRA EN CUANTO SUBA EL CAPÍTULO 97 (PARA ENTONCES YA TENDRAN LAS LISTAS DE LOS 12 UNIVERSOS Y SUS PARTICIPANTES) Y SE CERRARA EN EL CAPITULO 99, TEMAS QUE SEAN ENVIADOS ANTES O DESPUES DE ESTE TIEMPO NO SERAN TOMADOS EN CUENTA**

 **También informo que cambio a uno de los participantes del Universo 9, cambie a Tapika Por Hop, la peleadora gata que lucho con Vegeta, realmente me parece genial**

 **Y finalmente, esta es la lista de los peleadores del Universo 11:**

 **Topo, Jiren, Yomi Gai-Rei, Dyspo, Paikuhan, Olib, Tapión, Casca de Berserk, Hahsera, Nail**

 **An to Beatriz:** _pues finalmente le toco a Myra, pero por fortuna, Fluttershy logro deshelar su corazón con su bondad y Myra no fue capaz de acabarla, siendo ambas salvadas por Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues aunque Twilight, Applejack y Sunset concordaron en que lo mejor era pelear todas de una vez, Batman envió primero a Fluttershy para arreglar sus asuntos con su amiga, quien no pudo acabar con ella debido a la gran bondad y cariño que se tienen mutuamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ciertamente ocurre de todo en las animaciones, recuerdo en la serie de Garfield de los 90 con qué facilidad siempre rompía la cuarta pared y ni que decir de Bugs Bunny. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _por en el torneo tengo pensado dar otros motivos por sus acciones, aunque eso también tendrá que ver con el ataque de la Bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _es claro que a Mojito nunca le agrado que le hayan encargado ese Universo, se vio desde que el Trío Peligroso no era capaz de reunir guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _realmente es una chica impredecible, todo lo que hace no tiene sentido ni lógica, por eso enloquece a Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _y ahora se avecina el combate entre las tres Hijas de la Noche restantes y el resto de los miembros del Ejército de las Tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y acabas de ver lo que ocurrió en el siguiente combate, fue el turno de Fluttershy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _solo que las chicas deben estar más que listas para poder vencer a los Maestros Oscuros, ellos no serán nada fáciles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ciertamente Pinkie Pie siempre será la chica más extraña de todas, pero sus métodos nunca han sido cuestionados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso es muy cierto y ahora la batalla de Fluttershy finalmente paso, pero Abzu salvo la vida de Myra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _y finalmente le toco a Myra, quien no pudo cumplir con su objetivo, pero Abzu le salvo la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues yo estoy esperando esos capítulos con muchas ansias, especialmente por lo emocionante que esta el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 94 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues viste como venció a Kraken, usando helado, simplemente helado de sabores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _acabas de ver que no fue así, pero al negarse a pelear provoco un gran conflicto dentro de Myra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y ahora la Amabilidad ha vencido, lo que significa que es hora de la nueva batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pues ya viste cual fue el mensaje y ahora le tocó el turno a Fluttershy, quien gano de un modo especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _pero también hay que recordar que Pinkie Pie no es fácil de descifrar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _de hecho, creo que Bills lo describió con un ser puro y noble, pero que esa pureza aterra, lo que significa que debe ser realmente bueno y noble. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _me pregunto si los demás Ángeles sentirán algo cuando sus respectivos universos corran con la misma suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _Rarity supo aprovechar el momento exacto tal como Batman se lo enseño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _yo creo que el siguiente Universo en caer va a ser el cuatro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ciertamente en las caricaturas se les ocurre cada cosa que realmente te asombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _la amenaza continúa para las chicas, Fluttershy venció a Myra sin poner en riesgo la vida de ambas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ciertamente Mojito se siente liberado, realmente despreciaba el Universo que le toco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _Pinkie Pie siempre será Pinkie Pie, tal como explico Batman, así es ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _pues ya viste que efectivamente fue así, aunque también Applejack peleara en esa batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _yo tengo la impresión de que el villano realmente es Daishinka Sama y en que cierto modo manipula a Zeno Sama, después de todo, por alguna razón, siento que está inspirado en Lucifer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ya vie el nuevo libro y francamente no me atrae como los otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y acabas de ver la pelea que Fluttershy tanto temía, pero Batman la animo a luchar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pues ya escogí finalizar por completo esta Trilogía, claro que la tercera parte no será muy larga y el Torneo depende de la elección de ustedes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues Pinkie Pie se valió de hacer uso de su mejor arma, su impredecible actitud. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _Pinkie Pie es la rareza en persona, ella hace las cosas más peculiares y locas de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _el problema es que cuando obtenemos ventaja bajamos la guardia, es lo que le dijo Whiss a Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pues para suerte de ambas chicas, Abzu impidió que Eiki desatara su ira sobre Myra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ciertamente es una habilidad que puede poner en peligro a cualquier, incluso a los que vuelan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _creo que si Pinkie Pie lo intenta seguramente funcionaria, después de todo, es Pinkie Pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y ya le toco a Fluttershy, por suerte para Myra, Abzu impidió que Eiki la cocinara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _hiciste lo mismo que hace Goku, obtuviste la ventaja y bajaste la guardia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues acabas de ver que aunque las chicas quería pelear en equipo, Batman envió primero a Fluttershy y como termino ese combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _gracias a Abzu, Myra salió sana y salva de su batalla con Eiki, quien quedo aterrada ante eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _si lo usa Pinkie Pie es probable que sí, además, recuerdo que una vez, Batman derroto al Sr. Frío con chocolate caliente o era sopa de pollo, no recuerdo bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _pues la táctica de Fluttershy fue apelar al lado humano de Myra, mismo que aún tenía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _acabas de ver cómo fue la batalla de Fluttershy con Myra, quien se salvó gracias a Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya viste como termino todo con Myra, Abzu le salvo el pellejo de la ira de Eiki y lamento decirlo, pero creo que es mejor terminar esta trilogía de una vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _por mi parte no me han pedido pareja Yaoi, al menos ellas, ya he tenido otros que sí, pero simplemente no me nace hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _yo siento que el gran villano es Daishinka Sama, hay algo en él que realmente me preocupa mucho, es como si estuviera planeando algo muy siniestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _pues Eiki estuvo a punto de quemarla viva, pero Abzu intervino y evito que eso pasara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues acabas de ver el orden en que ambas pelearon, aunque ahora las tres chicas restantes pelearan en equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _en lo personal creo que el villano será Daishinka Sama, ese sujeto tiene un aire que no me agrada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ciertamente Pinkie Pie es bastante extraña y sus métodos son realmente algo aterradores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _pues Myra estuvo a punto de ser eliminada, pero Abzu la salvo en el momento justo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _no hay que olvidar que se trata de Pinkie Pie, la chica más extraña de todo el grupo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues acabas de ver a quien le toco en esta ocasión y ahora se enfrentaran las tres restantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pues esa batalla ya se llevó a cabo y si Myra está viva es gracias a la intervención de Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pronto se liberara, ya que aún le quedan algunos combates al torneo y luego el ataque de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Luna Creed, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Peebels Pek, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowser3000000, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Sombra 02, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Doppio The Diavo, Fugo Distorsión, Rohan The Hand, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Zedd, Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Ocnarf, AndrosValgreen4, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, FreedomGundam96, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	95. Batalla Campal

" _ **La tercera parte del Combate Mortal continua, las Hijas de la Noche han logrado superar sus pruebas de manera excepcional, quien pese a tener que enfrentarse a su amiga de la infancia, Myra, en ningún momento dejo de creer que aún había bondad en ella y a pesar de haber recibido golpes tras golpes de Myra se negó a atacarla, su bondad y generosidad finalmente terminaron por quebrar a Myra, demostrando que aún había bondad en ella y que era incapaz de odiar a Fluttershy, pero…ya que no pudo terminarla, eso se consideró una rendición de su parte, cosa que molesto mucho a Eiki, quien se dispuso a terminar con ambas de una vez por todas, pero las chicas fueron salvadas por el más inesperado, pues Abzu intervino y le dio la victoria a Fluttershy, ahora la siguiente batalla está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 95**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 95 Batalla Campal**

La pelea entre Fluttershy y Myra había terminado, aunque no haya sido como muchos esperaban, ya que nadie se imaginaba que Abzu intervendría en el momento exacto en que Eiki trato de acabar con ambas, aunque Fluttershy estaba más que feliz ante el hecho de que su amiga no haya sido lastimada.

-No puedo creer lo que ese sujeto hizo-dijo Rainbow tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar-no entiendo, creí que ese sujeto le era muy leal a Drago y que todo esto era por…-.

-Recuerda que Abzu es un guerrero de honor-dijo Twilight-debió creer que esta batalla no merecía la pena terminarla tomando la vida de alguna de los peleadores ¿no es verdad maestro?-pregunto Twilight mirando a Batman.

-Estas en lo cierto-dijo Batman asintiendo con la cabeza-pero eso es lo de menos ahora, ustedes son las únicas que faltan ¿están seguras de que quieren que su batalla sea de ese modo?-pregunto el Caballero de la Noche.

Twilight, Sunset y Applejack se vieron entre sí, para luego asentir con firmeza, realmente querían terminar con todo esto antes de que más inocentes resultaran lastimados, Batman no pudo hacer más que apoyar la decisión de sus jóvenes aprendices, pero primero, Fluttershy debía salir de la plataforma.

Myra aún no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, por poco termina siendo quemada vida por Eiki, pero de no ser por Fluttershy y Abzu ese habría sido su destino, fue cuando una mano se posó justo frente a ella, lentamente alzo la vista y miro a Fluttershy, quien le sonreía amistosamente.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?-pregunto Fluttershy con una sonrisa esperanzadora en su rostro.

Myra miro la mano de Fluttershy sin saber que pensar, realmente tenía un conflicto interno, su mente era un caos total y ni que decir de su corazón, su mente le decía que no confiara en ella, que esa chica tan dulce le había dado la espalda para quedarse con sus nuevas amigas, peor su corazón le decía otra cosa, levantándose con mucha tensión, Myra se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Fluttershy.

-Myra-expreso Fluttershy con tristeza, pero la chica la ignoro por completo.

Myra llego donde se encontraba Karai, quien la esperaba de brazos cruzados, ambas chicas cruzaron su mirada y por varios instantes, ninguna dijo absolutamente nada, fue cuando Karai finalmente tomo la palabra, comenzando con una risa algo burlona.

-Veo que no fuiste capaz de pelear contra tus propias emociones, tengo suerte de que eso es algo que no me debe preocupar a mí-dijo Karai sonriendo-ya que yo no tengo que pelear contra la chica que secretamente amo-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Bareloc escuchando la conversación-¿de qué hablas Karai? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-.

-Oh no tienes de que preocuparte Bareloc, de todos modos es imposible que haya algo entre ella y yo-explico Karai.

Myra solo suspiro con cansancio, ella sabía perfectamente de quien estaba hablando Karai, después de todo, su amiga se lo había dicho hace algún tiempo, antes del Combate Mortal y si era completamente honesta, no podía creer que ella se haya fijado en esa chica, especialmente por la ENORME diferencia que existía entre ambas.

Bareloc decidió dejar de lado ese tema y miro hacia donde se encontraban las chicas-Ahora me pregunto quién será el siguiente en pelear-.

-Sea quien sea no será tan fácil vencernos-aseguro Karai sonriendo maliciosamente.

Fluttershy, por su parte, volvió con sus amigas y aunque se veía muy decaída, Pinkie Pie no tardó en aparecer haciendo todo tipo de caras graciosas para levantarle el ánimo, hecho que funciono, definitivamente Pinkie Pie era la mejor para animar a las personas tristes, de eso no había duda alguna, fue cuando Batman se acercó a Fluttershy.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto con seriedad.

-No sé cómo sentirme, por un instante creí que realmente había logrado salvarla, pero…-Fluttershy guardo silencio y Batman le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No pierdas la esperanza-dijo con simplicidad, dejando a Fluttershy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fue cuando Abzu, Amazu y Zaleska hicieron acto de aparición, ya todos se imaginaban lo que esos 3 malvados querían saber-Muy bien, ya que la pequeña Fluttershy gano el combate, ahora queremos saber quién será la siguiente en pelear-pidió Abzu.

Twilight y sus amigas se vieron entre sí, asintiendo mutuamente, la líder de las Hijas de la Noche dio un paso al frente y miro desafiante a los Maestros Oscuros, especialmente Abzu, quien miro a su enemiga con bastante seriedad.

-De hecho, hemos decidido que las tres queremos pelear al mismo tiempo contra sus guerreros-expreso Twilight.

Abzu y sus compañeras se quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar eso, Amazu y Zaleska se vieron mutuamente, mientras que Abzu se mantenía de brazos cruzados, la declaración de Twilight fue escuchada por los tres guerreros que quedaban por enfrentar, quienes también se sorprendieron ante la petición de Twilight.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-cuestiono Zaleska con seriedad.

-Lo que escucharon, queremos enfrentar a sus guerreros las tres al mismo tiempo-intervino Sunset.

-¡Exacto! ¡Ya estamos hartas de ver como juegan con nosotros, es el momento de terminar con esto y si para enfrentarlos tenemos que pelear contra unos guerreros más, entonces queremos hacerlo las tres al mismo tiempo!-apoyo Applejack.

Los tres Maestros Oscuros estaban sorprendidos por la petición, fue cuando Raiden tomo la palabra-Ustedes dijeron que ellas podían escoger el orden, pues ellas quieren pelear al mismo tiempo contra sus adversarios ¿o acaso planean incumplir con esa regla?-pregunto Raiden.

Al escuchar eso, Zaleska gruño con furia, sus ojos brillaron de manera maligna y sus colmillos crecieron-¿Cómo te atreves a decirnos eso? ¡Tal vez seas el Dios de la Tormenta, pero aquí no tienes poder alguno!-bramo Zaleska con furia y Abzu alzo la mano para calmarlo.

El Caballero de las Tinieblas miro al trío de chicas con seriedad y sus ojos brillaron-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieren así será-acepto.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Zaleska, mientras Amazu solo se acomodaba las gafas.

-Esta será la última batalla de la tercera ronda, una batalla campal de tres vs tres, pero hay una condición que deben respetar-señalo el Caballero de las Tinieblas.

-¿Qué condición?-pregunto Batman.

-No es la gran cosa, solo deben respetar la misma norma que se aplicó cuando sus amigos pelearon contra nuestros guerreros, deben pelear solo contra sus respectivos oponentes, sin interferir con las otras batallas, eso es todo-explico Abzu cruzándose de brazos.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí, cuando se trataba de pelear en equipo siempre se ayudaban una a la otra, pero tras el entrenamiento con Corban entendieron que había batallas que debían lidiar solas y esta era una de ellas, aunque fuera de tres vs tres, finalmente, Twilight fue la escogida para dar la respuesta del grupo.

-Muy bien, aceptaremos tu condición-dijo con sinceridad y determinación.

-Muy bien, entonces comencemos-indico Abzu elevándose junto con las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban.

Batman se acero al trío de heroínas y las miro con seriedad-Pase lo que pase no hagan nada por ayudar a la otra o perderán la batalla ¿entendido?-.

-Lo entendemos-dijo Sunset cerrando los ojos-no te preocupes padre, te aseguro que podremos con esto-.

-Buena suerte-les deseo Batman y el trío de guerreras se dirigió a la plataforma.

Raiden se acercó a Batman y sonrió levemente, realmente estaba impresionado por lo mucho que las chicas habían mejorado y crecido en esos últimos meses-Estoy sorprendido, realmente nunca creí que esas chicas llegaran tan lejos cuando las escogiste, sabía que llegarían lejos, pero han superado mis expectativas, del mismo modo que Yubel lo hizo hace mucho tiempo-dijo Raiden sonriendo con algo de nostalgia.

-Realmente han aprendido mucho, todas ellas han crecido bastante, tanto física como espiritualmente-dijo Batman recordando cómo eran cada una de ellas antes de que se convirtieran en las Hijas de la Noche.

Las demás no escuchaban la conversación, ya que estaban ansiosas por ver como sus amigas lograban superar esa batalla tan difícil que estaban por librar, fue cuando Abzu alzo la mano, misma que comenzó a brillar intensamente, al instante, la plataforma sufrió un cambio drástico, en vez de ser algún tipo de escenario que le diera ventaja a sus guerreros, ahora parecía…

-Se parece a la plataforma del Torneo de Artes Marciales-dijo Goku sorprendido por aquella visión.

-Es cierto-dijo Krilin abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Qué extraño ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?-pregunto Roshi confundido-ese tipo de diseño no le dará ventaja alguna a sus guerreros-.

-Tal vez eso es precisamente lo que busca-razono Piccolo, ya que podía notar que ese guerrero de la oscuridad era muy diferente a todos los villanos que se encontraban en aquella isla, era como si en él no existiera algún tipo de malicia.

Abzu volteo a ver a sus tres guerreros y asintió, ante aquella señal, Bareloc, Karai y Noob Saibot subieron a la plataforma, donde sus respectivos oponentes las esperaban, se podía sentir la tensión que había entre los seis guerreros, una batalla de seis vs seis, un conflicto sumamente devastador estaba por iniciar y en esa batalla estaba prohibido ayudar a un miembro de su equipo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cuartel General de Linternas Verdes**

Los Guardianes se encontraban en otro de sus debates, enviando anillos a distintos sectores del Universo, manteniéndose en contacto con Lady Deboness y Lyra, cuando de pronto, uno de los Linternas Verdes hizo acto de aparición, se veía sumamente alarmado y aterrado.

-¡Guardianes! ¡Les tengo una terrible noticia!-grito el Linterna Verde sumamente aterrado.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Recibimos varios informes de que varios Linternas Verdes de distintos sectores han sido asesinados por una fuerza misteriosa y no solo eso, sino que también Linternas Rojas, Violetas han desaparecido, ni siquiera ha habido noticias de los Linternas Amarillos-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-¡Algo o alguien está destruyendo a todos los diferentes cuerpos de Linternas que existen en el Universo!-.

-¿Qué paso con el Linterna Razer, Aya y Erian?-pregunto uno de los Guardianes.

-Ellos se encuentran en estos momentos en la Tierra, en el satélite de la Liga de la Justicia-.

Los Guardianes se vieron entre sí, cada uno pensó en las distintas posibilidades de ese fenómeno, así como también el sospechoso de tales acciones, las opciones eran Darkseid, Brainiac y claro, el maligno Nekron, siendo este último la opción más lógica, después de todo, él era el único con razones para querer unirse a la causa de la Bestia del Mal.

-Si Nekron realmente se ha aliado con la Bestia…entonces el universo…no…los Universos están acabados-dijo uno de los Guardianes con pesar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Las tres Hijas de la Noche estaban frente a frente con los tres guerreros de las Tinieblas, en todos se veía una mirada bastante serie y llena de determinación, fue cuando Abzu tomo la palabra, captando la atención de los 6 guerreros que estaban presentes.

-¡Esta será la plataforma donde la batalla campal de tres vs tres se llevara a cabo, como ven, es una simple arena de batalla, no habrá ventaja para ningún bando, dependerán solo de sus habilidades, fuerza y astucia, las reglas para esta batalla han cambiado un poco!-declaro Abzu captando la atención de todos.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Umbra con confusión.

-Conociéndolo será algo realmente estúpido-gruño Anubrix mirando a Abzu con odio.

-¡Las reglas son las mismas, excepto que ahora hay la posibilidad de que terminen vivos al finalizar la batalla!-declaro Abzu captando la atención de todos-¡Para ganar la batalla serán dos opciones: o tiran a su oponente fuera de la plataforma o este se muere!-explico Abzu.

-Ya veo, entonces podemos ganar sin matar a nuestros adversarios-dijo Sunset comprendiendo que Abzu les estaba dando esa oportunidad.

-Entonces solo tenemos que sacar a Karai y a los otros de la plataforma para evitar matarlos-dijo Twilight.

-¿Creen que eso sea posible?-pregunto Applejack mirando a Bareloc y a Noob Saibot-es decir, con Karai tal vez, peor si ese tal Noob Saibot es como Scorpio y Sub Zero, además de que Bareloc es un demonio ¿podremos lograr eso?-pregunto Applejack.

-Hay que intentarlo-dijo Twilight.

Abzu miro a los dos equipos y repitió la regla de que si algún miembro de cada equipo ayudaba a alguien entonces perderían automáticamente, ya que aunque era una batalla donde 6 pelearían al mismo tiempo, sería de uno contra uno, fue cuando Abzu miro a los guerreros con seriedad.

-Muy bien ¿hay alguna pregunta?-inquirió mirando a ambos grupos, los cuales negaron con la cabeza-excelente, entonces ¡Comiencen!-indico Abzu.

Las Hijas de la Noche rápidamente desenvainaron sus armas, al mismo tiempo que Bareloc hacía lo mismo con sus hachas, Karai sus sables y Noob Saibot se puso en una posición que Applejack reconoció de inmediato y el guerrero lanzo un lazo muy parecido al de Scorpio, solo que el suyo parecía estar hecho completamente de hielo.

Applejack salto hacia atrás y esquivo el golpe, fue cuando Noob Saibot se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, la vaquera lo espero y le dio una patada, misma que fue bloqueada por el brazo de Noob Saibot, sorprendiendo a Applejack, quien no tardo en comprender que ese guerrero era una especie de mezcla entre Scorpio y Sub Zero, pues pudo sentir un poco de frío cuando su pierna toco el brazo de Noob Saibot.

Sunset y Karai también comenzaron su batalla, chocando sus respectivas armas, mismas que producían un intenso ruido metálico cada vez que chocaban una contra la otra, ninguna de las dos cedía terreno ante la otra y fue cuando quedaron frente a frente, forcejando en un intento por derribarse mutuamente.

-¡Qué lástima que no tendrás oportunidad de enfrentarte a mi madre, porque yo te venceré en este instante!-declaro Karai sonriendo.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-expreso Sunset comenzando a atacar de nuevo.

Los únicos que no se movían ni un poco eran Twilight y Bareloc, cada uno analizándose y esperando a que el otro lanzara su ataque, pero ninguno de ellos lo hacía, Bareloc se dio cuenta de que aquella chica aún tenía un gran potencial escondido, de hecho, cada una de ellas lo tenía, pero actualmente…el pensar en ello lo hizo sonreír de forma extraña.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Ya veo, realmente tienen un gran poder oculto, de ese modo consiguieron vencer a los otros, pero aún no lo han desarrollado por completo y lamento decirte eso, pero sin ese poder jamás podrán ganarle a los Maestros Oscuros, mucho menos al Maestro Abzu-.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué poder oculto?-pregunto Twilight sin entender ni una palabra de lo que Bareloc le decía.

Por toda respuesta, Bareloc se puso en guardia y miro desafiante a Twilight-Veamos si eres capaz de desatarlo-expreso lanzando una de sus hachas contra Twilight.

La chica rápidamente se protegió con un campo de fuerza mágico, mismo que no resistió la fuerza del hacha, la cual destruyo el campo de fuerza con facilidad, lanzando a Twilight por los suelos, hecho que Sunset logro notar.

-¡Twilight!-grito Sunset sumamente aterrada ante aquella visión, pero Twilight la detuvo con la mirada, la peli fuego se detuvo también y recordó que no debía ayudar a su novia por mucho que lo deseara.

Sunset suspiro profundamente y volteo a ver a Karai, quien sostenía su espada, una vez que su oponente la vio de nuevo, Karai sonrió levemente-Veo que no puedes resistirte al impulso de ayudar a tu chica ¿verdad?-pregunto Karai divertida.

-Ella es lo más importante que tengo-dijo Sunset sonriendo con mucha alegría-pero en estos momentos debo recordar que el destino de los 12 Universos está en juego y mi deber es ganar esta pelea-declaro lanzándose a la batalla de nuevo.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a chocar sus espadas de nuevo, el ruido metálico que hacían cada vez que sus armas impactaban una contra la otra eran realmente impresionante, fue cuando Bareloc también volvió al ataque, Twilight lo esquivo y le dio una patada en la nuca al imponente general, logrando que se tambaleara, pero no se cayó en ningún momento.

Noob Saibot también comenzó su feroz ataque contra Applejack, dándole varios golpes que mezclaban el fuego y el hielo, ese hecho extraño mucho a Raiden, ya que Noob Saibot era el Sub Zero original, se suponía que solo dominaba sobre el hielo, no sobre el fuego, fue cuando abrió los ojos de golpe y miro hacia donde se encontraba Amazu, quien se acomodó las gafas ante eso.

-Impresionante-dijo Amazu viendo a Noob Saibot-ha dominado el poder del fuego de manera excelente-.

-Me sorprende que hayas podido enseñarle ese poder a un guerrero del hielo-dijo Zaleska sonriendo-me imagino lo molesto que estaría Scorpio si se enterara de esto-agrego riéndose divertida.

Pero Abzu solo mantenía su vista en la batalla de su mejor general y la chica que era su rival, quería ver que tanto había mejorado esa chica, después de todo, como guerrero, su mayor deseo era pelear contra alguien que pudiera satisfacerlo por completo, alguien que le diera una gloriosa batalla, alguien que…realmente nunca lo había tenido, se podía decir que Ivan fue ese guerrero, pero él era un Dios y por tanto sabía que esa batalla iba a ser muy intensa, pero quería saber si algún mortal podría darle esa batalla que tanto anhelaba y hasta ahora no había encontrado a alguien así.

El sonido de Applejack lanzando un golpe con su Látigo capto la atención de Abzu, la vaquera había atacado con su arma a Noob Saibot, quien lo recibió directamente en el rostro, provocando que ladeara la cara por el tremendo golpe que recibió, pero eso no evito que Noob Saibot volviera a atacar, esta vez lanzando una llamarada contra la chica.

Applejack esquivo el ataque de nuevo, para luego lanzar su Látigo de nuevo, enredando los pies y jalando con fuerza logro derribarlo, en cuanto el Ninja quedo en el suelo, Applejack dio un salto y se dispuso a aplastarlo con sus pies, pero Noob Saibot disparo un rayo de hielo contra la chica, estando en el aire, Applejack no pudo hacer más que protegerse con sus brazos y el golpe la alcanzo.

La vaquera cayó al suelo con sus brazos congelados-¡Maldita sea! ¡Baje la guardia!-exclamo molesta por su error, por suerte, el poder que estaba desarrollando le permitió romper el hielo que cubría sus brazos, sorprendiendo a Amazu, Noob Saibot volvió a incorporarse y encaro a su oponente.

-Veo que eres más buena de lo que imaginaba-reconoció Noob Saibot.

-Vaya, puedes hablar-se burló Applejack sonriendo divertida y provocando que Rainbow se riera.

-Amo a esa vaquera-expreso sonriendo llena de felicidad.

Noob Saibot se lanzó de nuevo contra Applejack, quien comenzó a bloquear sus golpes de manera impresionante, la vaquera demostraba cuanto había mejorado en los últimos meses y eso se podía ver en la batalla, aunque Noob Saibot tampoco se quedaba atrás con su habilidad como guerrero.

Applejack se dio cuenta de que con solo su fuerza no podría vencer a ese tipo, tenía que pensar en algo pronto, recordaba lo que aprendió en el Mundo Espiritual, si solo usaba la fuerza bruta contra su oponente entonces perdería, sobre todo si se trataba de alguien tan inteligente como Amazu, quien mantenía su vista fija en él en todo momento.

-¡No te distraigas!-bramo Noob Saibot lanzándose al ataque, al tiempo que formaba una espada de fuego y hielo en cada brazo.

Applejack se defendía como podía de esos ataques, pero entonces tuvo una idea, tal vez su oponente podía usar esos dos elementos, pero también podía usarlos en su contra, solo tenía que averiguar cómo exactamente, entonces se le ocurrió algo, era una locura y tal vez ni Twilight pensaría que funcionaria, pero era su última oportunidad de vencer a su enemigo.

La vaquera dio varios saltos hacia atrás, esquivando un nuevo disparo de picos de fuego y de hielo contra ella, mismos que eran lanzados de las espadas que Noob Saibot había creado para atacarla, la vaquera finalmente quedo ante su oponente y espero el momento adecuado.

-¡Vaya, que mala puntería tienes! ¡Hasta un topo ciego podría tener mejor puntería que tú!-.

Noob Saibot se rio al escuchar eso-Debes sentirte muy valiente al atreverte a decir eso, veremos si eres capaz de esquivar esto-señalo Noob Saibot disparando un rayo de hielo contra Applejack, justo como la vaquera esperaba.

Rápidamente, Applejack hizo girar su Látigo de Justicia alrededor de ella, formando un escudo protector, mismo que fue capaz de repeler el rayo de hielo de Noob Saibot, quien abrió mucho los ojos al ver que el disparo se dirigía hacia él, logro evadirlo, pero su mano izquierda quedo congelada por su propio ataque.

Antes de que se recuperara, Applejack se lanzó a toda velocidad contra él, lo sujeto de la cabeza, lo levanto sobre ella y lo hizo girar repetidamente, Noob Saibot no tenía tiempo de reaccionar y fue cuando Applejack lo arrojo contra el suelo, en cuanto el Ninja cayó al suelo, su brazo congelado se rompió en pedazos, quedando sin el mismo.

-¡Aunque sea con un brazo puedo hacerte picadillo!-declaro Noob Saibot preparando una llamarada en su otra mano.

-Bien-Applejack no estaba segura si su maniobra funcionaria con el fuego, por eso debía actuar rápidamente, fue cuando Noob Saibot lanzo su llamarada contra la chica.

Applejack volvió a hacer girar su Látigo, pero esta vez, en vez de que el ataque fuera repelido, el fuego comenzó a correr por el Látigo de Justicia, envolviendo a Applejack en un tornado de fuego, hecho que alarmo a Rainbow y provoco una risa de triunfo en Noob Saibot, pero para su sorpresa, Applejack reapareció de entre las llamas, blandiendo su Látigo hacia arriba y lanzando un golpe contra su arma, antes de que Noob Saibot reaccionara, el Látigo envuelto en fuego lo golpeo en la cabeza y lo partió a la mitad, para asombro del Ninja.

-Oh-exclamo Amazu sorprendida por la rápida maniobra de Applejack, el ataque de la vaquera detuvo la batalla de Twilight y Sunset, incluso Bareloc y Karai se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Creo…que aún no controlo toda la fuerza que tengo-dijo Applejack ruborizada por la vergüenza que sintió ante ese golpe.

Batman sonrió al ver eso, una de sus hijas había conseguido su victoria ante su oponente, ya solo quedaban dos, fue cuando Amazu tomo la palabra-¡La ganadora es Applejack, ella pasa a la final del Combate Mortal y estoy más que honrada de decir que yo seré su próximo oponente!-expreso sonriendo.

Applejack miro a Amazu y viceversa, la sonrisa de la Maestra del Destello denotaba que estaba muy satisfecha con el avance de su oponente predestinada, Abzu solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados y Zaleska solo observaba con un brillo rojizo en sus ojos vampíricos, esperando ver el resultado de las dos batallas que aún quedaban para el comienzo de la última parte, además…

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Un rugido se escuchó en la parte profunda de la isla, mismo que era sumamente aterrador, Black y Zamasu solo permanecían en silencio, curando sus heridas tras haber sido usados como sacos de boxeo por aquella criatura, Raven se presentó sonriendo de forma sádica al verlos.

-Que patéticos-se burló y se acercó al Guasón-veo que está impaciente por entrar a la batalla-.

-Eso es cierto amiguita-dijo el Guasón-tranquilo mi estimado amigo, pronto terminara la tercera parte del Combate Mortal y entonces podrás participar en la batalla, no solo pelearas contra uno, sino contra 11 ¡Esta será la broma del siglo!-declaro el Guasón riéndose, mientras su bestia rugía ansioso por comenzar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Las últimas batallas de la tercera ronda han comenzado, Applejack ha vencido a Noob Saibot, ahora depende de que Sunset y Twilight venzan tanto a Bareloc como a Karai, pero… ¿Qué quiso decir el Guasón con que 11 guerreros enfrentaran a su bestia?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **POR CIERTO, YA CASI TERMINO EL CARTEL DE LOS PARTICIPANTES DEL UNIVERSO 1 Y HASTA EL MOMENTO NO HE RECIBIDO UNA SOLA PROPUESTA PARA SU TEMA, SI LO SIENTEN DEMASIADO DIFICIL HAGANMELO SABER Y CANCELO EL CONCURSO**

 **La lista del Universo 12 tampoco ha cambiado:**

 **Optimus Prime, Dinobot, Arcee, Grimlock, Spawn, Splinter, Samurái Jack, Zenaku, Ashi, Jotaro Kujo.**

 **An To Beatriz:** _pues acabas de ver como termino ese combate, las tres chicas se están enfrentando a sus tres últimos adversarios y Applejack ha obtenido la primera victoria al vencer a Noob Saibot, ahora todo depende de Twilight y Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 95 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _la batalla campal ha comenzado y como acabas de ver, Applejack ha vencido a Noob Saibot, ahora le toca a sus amigas vencer a sus oponentes antes de comenzar la batalla con los Maestros, sin olvidar a la bestia que el Guasón aún tiene reservada para sus enemigos._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _la siempre tierna y amable Fluttershy, realmente es alguien que te deja pensando, pues hace de todo por los demás y nunca pide nada a cambio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _interesante, no lo había pensado hasta el momento en que lo acabas de mencionar, aunque hay que recordar que en esta ocasión son 120 competidores y en ese momento eran solo cuatro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _de hecho lo estaba considerando, aunque el Torneo de Poder es emocionante, siento que le hace falta espectadores que griten animando a sus respectivos Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _creo que olvidaste darle las gracias a Abzu, porque de no ser por él, Eiki te hubiera convertido en ceniza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _¿lo ves? Realmente son muchas cosas que desconozco, por eso prefiero investigar a fondo esto antes de comenzar con ese fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y de no ser por Abzu Myra estaría convertida en carbón, ahora ha comenzado la Batalla Campal para finalizar la Tercera Ronda, una vez terminada, la bestia del Guasón se desatara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _aunque la batalla es tres vs tres, cada equipo tiene prohibido ayudar al otro en este combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y por ello prefiero investigar a fondo que son esas invocaciones antes de comenzar dicho fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pero eso tampoco significa que no lo sea, después de todo, se cree que está basado en Lucifer y sabemos muy bien como termino él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _pues realmente parece un niño, pero de alguna manera es triste ver que su único modo de diversión sea ese torneo y que todos te tengan miedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _supongo que te refieres al Torneo de Poder, pero ya veremos que piensan los demás, por ahora la Batalla Campal antes del duelo con los Maestros Oscuros ha comenzado._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, ya que como bien viste, los demás Maestros le temen mucho, aunque Amazu tampoco se queda atrás, pues ella también les inspira respeto._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _por el momento tengo que terminar con el Combate Mortal y ahora solo quedan dos batallas más para que las Hijas de la Noche finalmente tengan su batalla con los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y el último combate de la tercera ronda ha comenzado, Applejack ha vencido a Noob Saibot, pero aún quedan sus otras dos amigas para salir adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y pronto se pondrá peor, ya que aún queda el misterioso monstruo del Guasón, mismo que espera su gran entrada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _creo que eso se debe a que ese Universo estaba lleno de villanos, de hecho, todos sus peleadores eso parecían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _y también la cantidad de comentarios que tiene la primera parte de esta saga, estoy más que impactado por tantos comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _como diría Batman; "el crimen y la corrupción siempre existirán", la tercera parte únicamente será de como Batman…olvidado, no te voy a Spolear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _de hecho es precisamente eso, la idea de continuar con el legado del Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso aún no se sabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _creo que el principal error de Sidra fue haberse dejado manipular por Quitela, ya que él le hizo creer que Bills quería destruirlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _aunque Drago ya no este, eso no significa que el crimen y la corrupción ya no existirán, básicamente será continuar el legado de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ahora los últimos combates de la Tercera Ronda han comenzado y la bestia del Guasón está ansiosa por comenzar a pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _es lo que yo digo, realmente el Universo 9 decayó demasiado con todo lo que paso en estos años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _pues ya acabas de ver lo que está pasando y con respecto a la tercera parte será de continuar con el legado de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y los combates continúan, la batalla campal ha comenzado y ahora tres de las Hijas de la Noche están peleando en el mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _aun no, ya que primero deben acabar con la amenaza que quiere destruir a los 12 Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ya veremos qué pasa, ya que tengo entendido que Daishinka Sama está inspirado en Lucifer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ciertamente eso es muy cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _Abzu es un guerrero por naturaleza, violar su código de honor sería la mayor deshonra para él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y por suerte para Myra, la intervención de Abzu evito que fuera calcinada por Eiki. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _esperemos que se olvide de la idea de divertirse y empiece a actuar con más inteligencia y valor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _primero lo primero, deben ganar el Combate Mortal antes de que algo terrible ocurra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _no te preocupes, Ashi también estará en el Torneo de Poder, después de todo, no puedo dejar de lado a tan gran guerrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _por ese motivo prefiero primero investigar antes de comenzar con ese fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _por eso es mejor estudiarlas y analizarlas a fondo antes de poder comenzar con otro fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ciertamente ese fue su error, aunque tampoco me sorprende que hayan sido los primeros eliminados, se notaba que no era un Universo aceptable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y la lista del Universo 12 se mantiene intacta, con el temible Spawn como su integrante estrella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _por ese motivo es mejor que investigue a fondo esas nuevas invocaciones antes de poder hacer ese fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _lo que pasa es que pedí mujeres para ese momento, ya que quería que hubiera más en el torneo y no solo hombres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _eso es lo que parece, por suerte había pensado en ambas opciones y por ello no tengo problema alguno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _claro que pondré a más espectadores, después de todo, será el evento del siglo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y ahora comenzó la batalla campal de la tercera parte del Combate Mortal, solo faltan unos cuantos combates para el enfrentamiento con los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _lo que hace que la teoría de que se rebele contra Zeno Sama sea más fuerte, ya que hay que recordar que es muy similar a la historia de Yahveh y Lucifer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _solo hay que pensar que hasta el momento parece que Daishinka Sama es la voz de la razón de Zeno Sama, además de que parece que su relación es similar a la de Yahveh y Lucifer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _descuida, también haré Tráiler sobre la tercera parte y claro que del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _eso sería como continuar el legado de Batman, no puedo adelantarte mucho, tendrás que esperar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pero si Daishinka Sama realmente está inspirado en Lucifer entonces debemos esperar eso y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y efectivamente ese combate va a durar más de un solo capítulo, ya que lo acabas de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _tal vez si lo hubieran aceptado habrían tenido más oportunidad de pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _por ese motivo prefiero investigar más a fondo esas invocaciones y poder comenzar el fic mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, aunque fue Applejack quien gano primero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ciertamente es una gran estrategia, que pena que actualmente no la pongamos en práctica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y vaya que es cierto, una pelea de uno vs uno haría que todos tuvieran su momento de protagonismo, además de que Hop no será tan fácil de vencer de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _estarán entre el público, pero no participaran en los combates, además dime ¿te gustaría que tu personaje se enfrentara a alguien como Freezer, Jiren o Spawn? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pues que va a ser una trilogía, "Hijas de la Noche", "Torneo de Poder" y "Nuevo Legado". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Peebels Pek, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Luna Creed, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, AndrosValgreen4, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Bowser3000000, Seiryu.001, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Tenzalucard123, Giorno Joestar, Doppio The Diavo, Fugo Distorsión, Dio The World, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Ocnarf, Sombra 02, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Zeppeli, Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	96. Lucha de Honor

" _ **Finalmente, las tres últimas Hijas de la Noche han comenzado su batalla en un combate campal, Twilight, Sunset y Applejack se estaban enfrentando a Bareloc, Karai y Noob Saibot respectivamente, cada una peleaba sin la posibilidad de poder ayudar a la otra, pues quien lo hiciera perdería el combate automáticamente, Applejack demostró el resultado de su entrenamiento al vencer a Noob Saibot usando tanto la inteligencia como la fuerza, aunque reconoció que aún le hace falta aprender a controlar toda la fuerza que estaba desarrollando, mientras tanto, en la parte más profunda de aquella isla llena de muerte y sufrimiento, la bestia del Guasón está ansiosa por salir a pelear y el Guasón le revelo que no pelearía contra un solo contrincante, sino contra 11 ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Y qué clase de monstruos está esperando desatar su rabia?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 96**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 96 Lucha de Honor**

Applejack aún estaba recuperando el aliento tras haber lanzado su golpe contra Noob Saibot, quien poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer ante los ojos de la vaquera y de todos los presentes, Abzu realmente se sorprendió por la habilidad de la chica y la enorme fuerza que poseía, con algo más de entrenamiento sería muy superior a la de un Kryptoniano en la Tierra, pero en esos momentos…

-Ella sería capaz de vencer incluso a la fusión de Zamasu-dedujo Amazu acomodándose las gafas-a decir verdad, nunca entenderé porque motivos Vegetto no acabo con él, pudo haberlo hecho en cualquier momento-.

-Porque Vegetto era un Saiyajin-dijo Abzu-y no cualquier Saiyajin, la fusión de los dos Saiyajin más orgullosos de todos, siempre les gusta jugar con sus oponentes, por ese motivo siempre se confían de más y bajan la guardia-.

-Ya veo-dijo Amazu, Abzu era un experto cuando se trataba de guerreros.

Applejack miro hacia donde estaba Amazu, esperando a que su enemiga le dijera que era lo que tenía que hacer ahora, pero no hubo necesidad de que Amazu dijera algo, ya que Raiden se encargó de decirle que ya era hora de que saliera de la plataforma, pues su batalla termino.

Applejack asintió, pero antes de salir, volteo a ver a sus dos amigas-Buena suerte-les deseo saliendo de la plataforma y encontrándose con sus amigas.

-¡Esa es mi chica!-declaro Rainbow abrazándola con fuerza y provocándole una risa divertida en la vaquera.

Batman también sonrió levemente, pero aún quedaban dos batallas más que librar, el Caballero de la Noche sabía que estas dos batallas iban a ser muy diferentes a todas las demás que el resto de sus hijas tuvieron, ya que Bareloc y Karai estaban bajo el mando de dos de los guerreros más honorables de todo el Ejército de Drago.

-¡Que continúe la batalla campal!-indico Abzu.

Karai se lanzó contra Sunset, atacándola con un golpe de su sable, mismo que Sunset logro bloquear con su espada, al mismo tiempo que Bareloc atacaba a Twilight de nuevo, ambas chicas sabían que no podían ayudarse mutuamente y eso les preocupaba, pero al mismo tiempo estaban aliviadas de saber que ni sus oponentes tenían permitido intervenir en esas batallas.

-¡Parece que su amiga tuvo suerte, veremos si tu consigues lo mismo!-declaro Karai.

-¡Puedo asegurarte que no voy a perder esta batalla!-aseguro Sunset desafiante y lanzando un golpe con su Espada.

Karai bloqueo el ataque y lanzo una patada contra Sunset, dándole directamente en el abdomen, provocando que la peli fuego abriera los ojos de golpe por el tremendo golpe que recibió, rodando por el suelo, Karai estaba algo adolorida de su estómago, cuando vio que Karai se lanzó contra ella de nuevo lista para atacarla, Sunset rodo por el suelo y evito el golpe justo a tiempo.

Sunset se levantó a tiempo y le dio una patada en la cara, dejando sorprendida a Karai, quien sangró un poco ante la patada, pero luego comenzó a reírse-Estoy impresionada, realmente eres una guerrera sorprendente, no pareces la misma a la que conocí hace mucho tiempo-.

-He aprendido mucho a lo largo de mi vida, gracias a eso he mejorado mucho tanto como guerrera como persona-explico Sunset.

Karai sonrió al escuchar eso, parecía que finalmente encontró a una oponente realmente valiosa, después de todo, no había tenido una así nunca, siendo entrenada por alguien como Abzu sus habilidades como guerrera eran por demás excepcionales y ahora tenía ante ella a un adversario digno.

-Pero al final yo seré quien resulte vencedora-expreso sonriendo y colocándose en guardia.

-Ya veremos-dijo Sunset con el tono de voz sumamente desafiante.

Al mismo tiempo, Twilight logró evadir un nuevo golpe del hacha de Bareloc, para luego lanzar una patada contra el rostro del General, pero Bareloc logro detenerla con su mano a tiempo y luego la arrojo por los aires, Twilight logro aterrizar perfectamente de pie, fue cuando Bareloc volvió a atacarla con varios golpes de su hacha, Twilight solo podía bloquear los golpes con su Vara Estrella, usando también una estela de magia que la ayudaba a lidiar con las dos armas de su oponente.

-¡Esto impresionado!-declaro Bareloc deteniéndose un momento-¿Quién iba a pensar que una chica como tú se volvería una guerrera tan impresionante? Después de todo, se te conoce por ser un ratón de biblioteca, siempre pasando el tiempo leyendo y aprendiendo más-.

-Es mi pasión-explico Twilight sonriendo, para luego lanzarse de nuevo contra Bareloc, atacándolo con un nuevo golpe de su Vara, mismo que Bareloc detuvo con sus hachas, quedando la estrella justo frente a su cara, hecho que provoco una sonrisa en Twilight.

-¿Eh?-fue todo lo que pudo decir Bareloc cuando Twilight le disparo un rayo de energía mágica dándole justo en la cara y provocando que retrocediera.

Antes de que Bareloc pudiera reaccionar, Twilight le dio varias patadas y golpes en el abdomen, pero Bareloc no tardó en reaccionar y contraataco con un manotazo, mismo que lanzo a Twilight por los aires, el general tuvo que admitir que esa maniobra fue muy inteligente de parte de la chica.

Sunset corrió hacia Karai de nuevo y lanzo un golpe con su Espada, mismo que Karai detuvo con su sable, nuevamente, ambas comenzaron a forcejar nuevamente, ninguna de las dos pensaba ceder ante la otra, todos observaban esa batalla, incluso Goku y Vegeta notaban la determinación que había en ambas chicas, era como si Sunset ya estuviera enfrentándose a Zaleska en persona.

Karai se alejó de su oponente y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, pero Sunset contraataco con un rodillazo en el estómago, para que luego ambas atacaran con sus respectivas armas, mismas que salieron volando debido a la fuerza del impacto y la batalla se volvió mano a mano, pues se sujetaron con fuerza de las manos y volvieron a forcejar para derribar a la otra.

Sunset comenzó a empujar a Karai hacia la orilla de la plataforma, su intención era clara, quería sacarla de la misma, Karai noto eso y logro detener a Sunset, para luego sonreír-¿Qué sucede Shimmer? ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset al escuchar la pregunta de Karai.

-¡Entonces permíteme demostrarte lo que yo puedo hacer!-declaro Karai comenzando a aumentar su fuerza y obligando a Sunset a retroceder, pero no fue por mucho, ya que Sunset logro resistir el avance de la guerrera- _"¿Qué? Es mejor de lo que pensaba"-._

Ambas continuaron con su batalla, ignorando por completo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Twilight y Bareloc se lanzaron de nuevo uno contra el otro, chocando sus armas repetidamente y atacándose con disparos de energía, ya que el general también podía disparar rayos de sus ojos y una llamarada de su boca, Twilight tuvo que protegerse varias veces con su Vara Estrella, para luego contraatacar a su oponente.

Batman observaba la batalla de ambas con mucha atención, notando que entre Sunset y Karai existía más tensión en el combate, pues ninguna de las dos parecía querer ceder ante la otra y no era que el combate de Twilight con Bareloc no fuera parecido, pero el general parecía estar más probando a la líder de las Hijas de la Noche que enfrentándola directamente, ese hecho lo hizo comprender lo que pasaba, Abzu quería ver si Twilight ya estaba al nivel que quería para poder enfrentarlo.

-Realmente es un guerrero muy peculiar-dijo Batman mirando fijamente a Abzu, quien continuaba viendo la batalla.

Twilight evadió un nuevo golpe de parte de Bareloc, al tiempo que su energía mágica comenzaba a rodearla, su determinación y deseo de continuar avanzando hasta que llegue el momento de luchar evitaba que desistiera de esa batalla y eso era algo que Bareloc podía notar.

Abzu también notaba lo que pasaba, aquella chica estaba comenzando a desatar un nuevo poder, mismo que sus amigas pronto desarrollarían también, pero aun no era el momento, sin embargo, esa batalla ya le demostró todo lo que quería ver en esos momentos y justo cuando vio que Twilight y Bareloc se disponían a atacarse de nuevo…

-Ya es suficiente general-dijo Abzu con voz calmada, pero lo bastante audible para que ambos contendientes se detuvieran antes de chocar.

Twilight y Bareloc voltearon a ver a Abzu, al igual que todos los presentes, en Twilight y en muchos espectadores había una gran confusión, mientras que Batman parecía ser el único que comprendía exactamente porque motivos Abzu detuvo esa batalla en específico y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Abzu retomo la palabra.

-Ya has pasado mi prueba, estas lista para enfrentarme, esta batalla termino-dijo Abzu con voz seria y cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Umbra.

-¡Seguramente estas bromeando!-señalo Anubrix y la mirada de Abzu lo silencio.

-Ya he dicho que esta batalla terminó-repitió con voz calmada de nuevo.

Twilight no entendía absolutamente nada, pero Bareloc solo asintió y envaino sus hachas-Muy bien, el Maestro Abzu ya quedo complacido-dijo dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a retirarse.

-¡Aguarda! ¡No entiendo! ¿Por qué detuvo la pelea de este modo? ¿Qué es lo que pretende exactamente?-pregunto Twilight.

-El Maestro Abzu nunca tuvo intención de que esta batalla tuviera un final, solo quería ver si estabas lista para enfrentarte a él, acaba de ver tus habilidades y quedo satisfecho, así como también pudo ver el poder que tú y tus amigas aún no han liberado-explico Bareloc.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Un poder que aún no hemos liberado? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Twilight cada vez más confundida.

Bareloc no respondió de inmediato, se quedó en silencio un momento y comenzó a caminar-Te recomiendo que busques un modo de liberar ese poder y lo mismo va para sus amigas, de lo contrario, jamás podrán vencer a los Maestros Oscuros y mucho menos al Maestro Abzu-advirtió Bareloc retirándose.

Twilight quiso decir algo más, pero-¡Magic Star!-grito Batman captando su atención-es suficiente, ya puedes salir de la plataforma-indico el Caballero de la Noche.

La peli violeta aun no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero logro ver a su novia aun enfrascada en su batalla contra Karai, solo le pudo desear suerte antes de abandonar la plataforma y correr con sus amigas, muchos se quedaron muy confundidos por lo que Abzu había hecho.

Por su parte, Bareloc se acercó a Abzu e hizo una reverencia ante el Caballero de las Tinieblas-Lo hiciste bien Bareloc-felicito Abzu de brazos cruzados.

-Gracias Maestro, aunque no creo que le sea difícil vencerla con su nivel actual-señalo Bareloc.

-Eso se decidirá cuando finalmente la enfrente-dijo Abzu mirando la batalla que faltaba, fue cuando Zaleska se rio.

-No esperes que detenga esta batalla querido, ya que realmente quiero ver cómo termina, después de todo, esa chica con cabello de fuego está peleando al mismo nivel que Karai, no había visto algo así en mucho tiempo-dijo Zaleska sintiendo mucha emoción por el combate.

-Opino lo mismo-concordó Abzu viendo la batalla.

Myra también miraba la pelea con mucho asombro, nunca creyó que vería a alguien que fuera capaz de resistir una pelea como esa contra Karai, ella había sido criada en las Tinieblas, prácticamente vivió toda su vida en ese mundo y era difícil que algún mortal fuera capaz de lidiar con ella de ese modo, pero en esos momentos estaba sucediendo eso precisamente, una simple humana era capaz de mantener una pelea con la hija de dos de los Maestros Oscuros, que además era una Medio Vampira.

Los ojos de Karai no tardaron en volverse algo rojizos, mientras sus colmillos creían y se volvían más filosos, hecho que noto Sunset, pero por haberse fijado en eso descuido su defensa y Karai logro darle un golpe con fuerza en el rostro, más Sunset alcanzo a darle un rodillazo en la cara.

Cada una se alejó de la otra, mirándose de manera retadora, al tiempo que recuperaban el aliento, Karai solo pudo comenzar a reírse de forma divertida, hecho que sorprendió y extraño a Sunset, pues nunca se esperó que ella rompería en carcajadas en ese momento.

-¡Esta pelea es grandiosa! ¡Nunca creí que alguien como tú me daría esta batalla, realmente me siento emocionada, es la primera vez que me siento así! ¡Casi deseo impedir que mi madre te enfrente para poder terminar con esto yo misma!-declaro Karai desafiante.

-Pues lamento decirte que por ningún motivo pienso perder en esta batalla, no cuando el destino de los 12 Universos está en juego-aseguro Sunset con tono lleno de determinación.

-Eso veo, pero también hace que me emocione más-dijo Karai mirando hacia donde estaba su Sable, Sunset también siguió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su Espada Solar.

Se hizo un largo silencio, mismo en el cual ninguna de las dos hizo el menor movimiento, cada una midiendo la distancia que había entre ellas y sus respectivas armas, así como también la que había una de la otra, después de todo, quien tomara primero su arma podría obtener algo de ventaja en el combate, casi al mismo tiempo, ambas se lanzaron contra sus respectivas armas a gran velocidad, recogiéndolas al mismo tiempo y lanzándose una contra la otra de nuevo.

Sus armas chocaron con tal fuerza que provocaron un gran estruendo metálico, también se pudo ver pequeñas chispas que salían del filo de cada una de las armas de las dos contendientes, que continuaron su devastador encuentro lanzando golpe tras golpe con sus armas, Zaleska solo pudo sonreír emocionada ante la batalla que se estaba desatando, realmente quería enfrentarse a Sunset cuanto antes, pero primero quería ver si era capaz de vencer a Karai y luego tenían la batalla especial.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Un nuevo rugido resonó por la parte baja de la isla, la enorme bestia del Guasón ya estaba más que impaciente, quería salir a pelear, quiera masacrar a sus oponentes y quería divertirse mucho, ese hecho provoco que el Guasón sonriera de forma siniestra, pero Harley se asustó mucho al ver lo impaciente que estaba aquella enorme criatura.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué esta tan impaciente de un momento a otro?-pregunto ocultándose detrás de su amado.

-Porque mi querida Harley, él sabe que la batalla que se está desatando en estos momentos está por terminar, lo que significa que finalmente llegara su turno, estoy ansioso por que eso comience-dijo Guasón sonriendo-ve a preparar todo Harley, porque el Guasón hará su aparición con estilo-dijo riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset y Karai lanzaron un golpe más con sus armas, mismo que fue tan potente que las lanzo a ambas a extremos opuestos de la plataforma, mientras que sus respectivas armas nuevamente salían volando y para desgracia de ambas, las armas quedaron fuera de la plataforma, si iban por ellas perderían, así que se convirtió nuevamente en una pelea mano a mano.

-¡Y así es como me gusta! ¡Veamos que tal lo haces sin tu Espada!-declaro Karai lanzándose contra Sunset.

-¡Lo miso digo!-declaro Sunset y ambas comenzaron a golpearse, patearse y demás con sus manos, cada golpes que daban le provocaba una herida o morete a la otra, incluso comenzaron a sangrar por sus labios.

-¡Que intensas son!-exclamo Pinkie Pie sorprendida.

-Son muy parecidas en cierto modo-dijo Batman viendo la batalla y Twilight no pudo evitar emocionarse con aquella batalla.

-¡Vamos Sunny! ¡No te dejes ganar! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes vencerla!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiendo a las demás por aquella inesperada acción.

Batman solo sonrió levemente, definitivamente había momentos en que esas chicas lo sorprendían y eso no era fácil de lograr, el estruendo de la batalla capto su atención de nuevo, Sunset y Karai habían vuelto a lanzarse una contra la otra, nuevamente se daban golpes y patadas, sin darle tregua a su oponente, el Caballero de la Noche ya tenía pronosticado como terminaría esa batalla y no era el único.

Karai le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Sunset, quien contraataco dándole un golpe en el estómago, ambas ya estaban con varios moretes alrededor del cuerpo y sangraban un poco, hecho que divertía a Karai, quien lamio la sangre que salía de sus labios, para luego mirar a Sunset de nuevo.

-¡Eres mejor de lo que esperaba, pero no pienses que vas a poder vencerme, porque yo sigo siendo mejor que tú!-declaro sonriendo.

-¡Eso está por verse!-aseguro Sunset sonriéndole desafiante.

-¡Es tiempo de terminar con esto!-bramo Karai lanzándose contra Sunset de nuevo.

-¡Me leíste la mente!-grito Sunset haciendo lo mismo.

Ambas formaron un puño en sus respectivas manos, al tiempo que saltaban y gritaban con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando el golpe exactamente al mismo tiempo, sus puños se impactaron con fuerza contra el rostro de la otra, provocando que sus caras giraran por la fuerza del impacto, cada una viéndose lo mejor que podían debido al impacto.

Todos presenciaron aquel ataque tan fuerte y casi parecía verse en cámara lenta, pues poco a poco, las dos contendientes comenzaron a caer al suelo, hasta que finalmente, sus cuerpos tocaron la plataforma y cada una quedo inconsciente, ese hecho sorprendió a todos los presentes.

Abzu se acercó a revisar a ambas guerreras, acompañadas por Zaleska, quien tenía que dar el veredicto, pero ninguna de las dos parecía que fuera a reaccionar y el Caballero de las Tinieblas simplemente asintió para confirmar su pensamiento, la vampiresa asintió y miro al público.

-¡Este combate ha terminado en empate, por lo tanto, Sunset Shimmer ha pasado a la final y se enfrentara a mí!-anuncio.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamaron todas al escuchar eso.

-Un empate, nunca vi venir eso-dijo Daisy sorprendida.

-Yo sí-respondió Garnet cruzada de brazos-Visión Futura-explico acomodándose las gafas.

Zaleska bajo a ver como estaba Karai, quien aún estaba inconsciente y casi al mismo tiempo, Batman y Twilight llegaron junto con Sunset, en la peli violeta se veía una gran preocupación por su novia, mientras que Batman la miraba con profundo orgullo, estaba alcanzando niveles que solo Ricardo había conseguido.

-Las entrenaste bien-felicito Abzu mirando a Batman-realmente eres el mortal más poderoso de los 12 Universos-reconoció admirado.

-Hago lo que tengo que hacer-dijo Batman levantando a Sunset y llevándosela junto con Twilight, mientras que Zaleska cargaba a Karai de forma maternal, ambos Maestros se dirigieron hacia sus compañeros.

-Maestra Zaleska ¿Cómo esta Karai?-pregunto Myra con preocupación.

-Estará bien, es una guerrera fuerte-dijo Zaleska sonriendo con orgullo.

-Bareloc-Abzu llamo a su mejor guerrero, quien se acercó e hizo una reverencia-informa al Guasón de que ya es hora-.

-Como ordene-dijo Bareloc retirándose a cumplir su orden.

Los Maestros Oscuros se prepararon para la siguiente batalla, mientras cada uno pensaba que finalmente llegó el momento de enfrentarse a sus enemigas predestinadas, pero antes había un último combate en el cual varios participantes iban a participar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Guasón se encontraba sentado, con los pies sobre una mesa, cuando Bareloc hizo acto de aparición, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen miro al General al tiempo que tomaba de una copa, se hizo un silencio, mismo que fue roto cuando el Guasón sonrió.

-¿Ya es hora?-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, ya han ganado lo suficiente-explico Bareloc.

El Guasón se levantó, se acomodó el moño de su traje, puso una expresión de bastante seriedad, tomo la copa de vino que tenía, vacío un poco en la copa y cuando parecía que iba a beber, lanzo la copa al suelo, rompió la botella y comenzó a reírse como solo él podía hacerlo.

-¡Perfecto!-declaro de manera maniática, al tiempo que bestia rugía con ferocidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de algunos minutos, Sunset comenzó a volver en sí, aun se veía algo aturdida, pero al menos ya se encontraba bien, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el rostro preocupado de su amada novia.

-¿Twilight? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué paso con el Combate?-pregunto incorporándose de golpe.

-Tranquila Sunny, el combate termino en empate, lograste pasar a la siguiente ronda y enfrentaras a Zaleska-conto Twilight.

-¿Empate?-pregunto Sunset sorprendida.

-¡Oh sí!-exclamo Rainbow-no pudiste vencerla, pero ni ella a ti, aunque eso basto para emocionar a esa vampiresa-.

-¡No fue la única!-grito Goku apareciendo-¡Realmente fue una buena batalla, ambas son grandes guerreras!-.

-¡Bah! En lo personal diría que fuiste demasiado flexible con ella, pudiste haberla acabado con tu Espada en cualquier momento-gruño Vegeta.

Batman se acercó a Sunset y se arrodillo ante ella-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-dijo sonriendo y provocando que Sunset abriera los ojos de golpe, el Caballero de la Noche se levantó y miro a las demás-de todos ustedes-.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar emocionarse mucho ante esas palabras, pero rápidamente Applejack hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente-Bueno ¿y ahora qué sigue? ¿Ya enfrentaremos a esos cuatreros?-pregunto con ambas manos en la cintura.

-Se supone que sí, pero parece que algo más va a pasar-expreso Raiden mirando a los Maestros Oscuros, quienes descendieron en sus plataformas.

Abzu se colocó al frente y tomo la palabra-¡Las 7 Virtudes han vencido a sus 3 adversarios, han ganado el derecho de retarnos a una batalla, pero antes de eso tendremos un combate especial!-.

-¿Combate especial?-exclamo Twilight, mientras Batman entrecerraba los ojos.

-¡Este combate especial se llevara a cabo contra un guerrero en especial, este guerrero se enfrentara al o los guerreros que su entrenador escoja, si logran vencerlo, entonces podremos continuar con la batalla final del Combate Mortal, pero si fallan…bueno, eso ya se decidirá! ¡Ahora presento al entrenador de este guerrero, un hombre que no necesita presentación!-.

Fue cuando una densa neblina comenzó a cubrir la plataforma, al tiempo que el sonido de un violín se escuchaba, poco a poco, la neblina comenzó a desaparecer, revelando a varios Zombis, entre ellos aquel que era el centro de atención de muchos, todos tocando un instrumento musical y fue cuando la figura del Guasón apareció frente a todos, provocando que Batman endureciera la mirada, los Zombis continuaron tocando y el Guasón comenzó a cantar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0rwVj3i3n9U)**

 **Cuando el diablo está ocupado  
y la muerte algo más  
me llaman en su lugar por mi toque especial**

 **Para los caballeros soy Miss Fortuna  
para la señoritas el premio  
llámenme como quieran  
de todos modos es igual **

Conforme cantaba, el Guasón comenzó a caminar por la plataforma como si fuera un escenario, saludando a los hombres y lanzando un beso a las damas, provocando que sintieran escalofríos, al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de Harley y continuo con su canción.

 **Soy la mosca en tu sopa  
soy la piedra en tu zapato  
soy el guisante bajo tu cama  
soy un golpe en toda la cabeza  
soy la piel con la que resbalas  
un pinchazo en cada cadera  
soy una espina en ti  
menéate y retuércete**

 **Y están fácil cuando eres malvado  
Esta es la vida, ya ves  
el diablo se quita el sombrero ante mi**

 **lo hago porque soy malvado  
y lo hago todo gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

Ante esta parte, el Guasón se acercó al Zombi que todos veían y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego acariciar su abdomen, al tiempo que sonreía de forma cruel y burlona, Batman sabía claramente lo que quería decirles con eso.

 **Mientras haya niños para entristecer  
Mientras haya dulces que quitar  
mientras haya bolsillos que escoger  
mientras las abuelitas van bajando las escaleras**

 **Ahí estoy yo  
siempre estoy por las esquinas  
Es un juego me alegra estar en él  
porque hay uno cada minuto**

 **Y es tan fácil cuando eres malvado  
Esta es la vida, ya ves  
El Diablo se quita el sombrero ante mi**

 **Lo hago porque soy malvado  
y lo hago gratis  
Tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

 **Yo doy mi lealtad a todo lo que es oscuro  
y yo prometo sobre mi alma maldita  
hacer como me dice Lord Belcebú  
que nunca ha visto un soldado como yo  
que no solo hace su trabajo  
sino que lo hace felizmente**

El Guasón entonces saco una imagen de Drago e hizo un saludo militar, al tiempo que aseguraba ser su más leal soldado y que disfrutaba mucho de hacer lo que hacía en su nombre, continuando con su canción.

 **Soy el miedo que te mantiene despierto  
esas sombras en la pared  
soy los monstruos que vendrán  
las pesadillas en tu cráneo**

 **Soy una daga en tu espalda  
una vuelta de más en el estante  
en el sobresalto de tu corazón  
puntadas de dolor por sorpresa**

 **Y es tan fácil cuando eres malvado  
así es la vida, ya vez,  
El Diablo se quita el sombrero ante mi**

 **Lo hago porque soy malvado  
y lo hago gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

 **Y lo hago todo gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito  
Y lo hago todo gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito **

Mientras cantaba y bailaba, continuo volándole los sesos a algunos Zombis, decapitando a otros y apuñalando por la espalda al Zombi especial, para luego hacerlo en el vientre repetidamente, como si se tratara de un juego, la melodía se volvió algo melancólica y triste.

 **Se hace tan solitario ser malvado  
lo que daría por ver una sonrisa por pequeña que fuera  
y nadie te ama cuando eres malvado **

El Guasón puso una expresión triste ante eso y Harley comenzó a llorar, sintiendo pena por su caramelito y de pronto…

 **Estaba mintiendo  
tus lagrimas son la única compañía que necesito**

Con unas ultimas melodías, la canción termino y el Guasón miro a todos los presentes-Hoy es el día en que haré la mejor broma del mundo, la broma del Juicio Final-expreso sonriendo diabólicamente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, las Hijas de la Noche han vencido a sus tres primeros oponentes y ahora están listas para enfrentar a los Maestros Oscuros, pero primero, la batalla contra el monstruo del Guasón está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **An To Beatriz:** _pues como acabas de ver, Abzu detuvo la batalla de Twilight, pues ya comprobó todo lo que quería sobre su oponente y con respecto a Sunset, su pelea con Karai terminó en empate, pero la peli fuego paso la prueba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _y finalmente, las siete Hijas de la Noche han pasado la Tercera Parte, pero lo peor está por venir, ya que no solo quedan los Maestros Oscuros, sino la bestia del Guasón, la cual está a punto de desatar toda su furia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _la batalla campal finalmente termino, aunque Abzu detuvo la batalla de Twilight y el combate de Sunset termino en empate cuando ambas chicas chocaron con fuerza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _ok…no sé cómo tomarme eso, aunque creo que es una clara indicación de nunca hacerla enojar, así que debo agradecer por el aviso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _lo más impactante hasta ahora es que hay rumores que dicen que la primera eliminada será Kale, no dudo eso, ya que aunque tenga un gran poder apenas lo descubrió y controlarlo es otro asunto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _no es fácil para ella tomar esta decisión, después de todo, se trata de traicionar al ser más peligroso y macabro que ha existido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y ahora acaban de terminar las batallas campales, la Tercera Ronda ha concluido y la bestia del Guasón esta por desatarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _y finalmente llegó la hora de enfrentar a la misteriosa bestia del Guasón, 11 guerreros contra ese monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ya veo, realmente debe ser algo complicado, pero bueno, la batalla campal termino y ahora es el turno del monstruo del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _de hecho, yo afirmo que el villano será Daishinka Sama, algo en él me da esa sospecha, es demasiado paciente ante el hecho de estar en segundo lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _finalmente ha llegado el momento de que la bestia del Guasón entre en acción y será una gran sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _es curioso que muchos digan que odian a los niños, cuando todos fuimos niños en un momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y finalmente la sorpresa del Guasón va a desatarse, ya tiene todo listo y su monstruo está ansioso por comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _créeme amigo, lo que les espera es mucho peor de lo que imaginas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y vaya que lo fue, aunque Sunset no pudo evitar no divertirse en su batalla con Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y a ver qué te parece como termino la batalla de las demás, ahora se viene el monstruo del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _pues pronto verás quienes son los que participaran en este combate, mismo que les hará desear enfrentarse a viejos enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _eso se debe a que Abzu conoce la emoción de una batalla, por eso permite que sea de uno vs uno, aunque sabe que en una guerra es muy diferente el caso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y finalmente ambas han terminado su batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _por supuesto que ya serán adultas, todo ocurrirá tiempo después de la derrota de Drago y el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _la batalla campal ha terminado, lo que significa que ahora se avecina el combate con la bestia del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _y solo espera a ver las sorpresitas que el Guasón le añadió, hará que vencer a esa bestia requiera de un milagro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y pronto verás quienes son esos 11 guerreros que se enfrentaran a la bestia del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _escogió a los 11 que van a participar por ellos intervinieron en el primer ataque de Drago y el Rey no soporta a los metiches. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _yo apuesto a que el próximo en caer será el 4, después de todo, por culpa de Quitela fue que Sidra y su universo desaparecieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _más pronto de lo que crees, porque ahora el Guasón ha aparecido y quiere que su último chiste sea el mejor que Batman haya escuchado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _por suerte ese combate ya va a librarse, pues como acabas de ver, la batalla campal ha terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y como acabas de ver, el combate contra el monstruo del Guasón ya va a comenzar, pues el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen ha dado la cara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ellas van a continuar siendo un equipo, de hecho, Batman está a punto de entregarles el liderazgo de la Liga de la Justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _he oído de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _realmente es una chica bastante interesante, ya que siempre ha hecho lo que quiere, aun estando bajo el mando de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, pero esta batalla llego a su final y ahora se avecina una nueva pesadilla del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _los viajes en el tiempo solo sirven para causar dolor de cabeza a todo el mundo, siempre con sus paradojas y esas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _créeme amigo, te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa, no te adelanto más ya que no arruinare la sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _la batalla campal termino y por tanto ya es el turno del monstruo del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _aunque eso no fue necesario, ya que como viste hubo mucha emoción en una pelea uno a uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _eso es algo que se sabrá hasta más adelante, por ahora queda una batalla más por llevar a cabo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y ciertamente el Universo 12 será el más difícil de vencer, sobre todo teniendo a Spawn con ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _esa serie realmente me tiene confundido y extrañado, ya que todos se llaman Jojo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _la batalla campal ha terminado y ahora el Guasón ha aparecido listo para liberar su broma final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y finalmente ha llegado el momento de que el monstruo del Guasón haga acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _este será el gran evento del siglo, 12 Universos y 120 participantes, será emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y finalmente, el monstruo del Guasón va a entrar en acción, la batalla será intensa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _la hora de la verdad ha llegado, el monstruo del Guasón está listo para salir a la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _finalmente el monstruo del Guasón va a dar la cara, once guerreros están a punto de tener una de las batallas más difíciles de toda su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ya estas a punto de conocer al monstruo del Guasón, quien está listo para dar batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _ciertamente es algo sumamente intenso, especialmente cuando el monstruo esta por surgir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _veremos qué pasa, ya que Goku mostro interés en pelear contra él en algún momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _eso es algo que el tiempo nos dirá, ya que siempre podría ser o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y la presión está creciendo, porque finalmente el monstruo del Guasón va a dar la cara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y finalmente ha llegado el momento de que el Guasón muestre a su guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ciertamente de todo es posible en esta loca vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y pronto aparecerá ese imponente monstruo, finalmente es su turno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _de hecho, este será el penúltimo chiste del Guasón, ya que tiene preparado algo mucho peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 96 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Peebels Pek, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, AndrosValgreen4, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, FreedomGundam96, Moon-9215, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Doppio The Diavo, Fugo Distorsión, Dio The World, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Ocnarf, Zeus, Hades, Raft, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Zeppeli, Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Hell Drago, Whitekiller09, Edge Hell Razor, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz, Draigon 2.0**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	97. Monstruo de Pesadilla

" _ **Las últimas batallas contra los guerreros de los Maestros Oscuros finalmente han concluido, Applejack, Sunset y Twilight pelearon al mismo tiempo contra Noob Saibot, Karai y Bareloc respectivamente; Applejack logro vencer a Noob Saibot, mientras que Abzu declaro que Twilight era la ganadora antes de que el combate terminara, pues había visto todo lo que tenía que ver en esa batalla y finalmente, la pelea de Sunset y Karai termino en empate cuando ambas se noquearon una a la otra, ahora las 7 Hijas de la Noche, las Virtudes Humanas y las esperanzas de todos los 12 universos están listas para enfrentar a los Maestros Oscuros, sin embargo…finalmente ha llegado el momento de que el Guasón ponga en marcha su última broma, empleando al misterioso monstruo que Drago le proporciono ¿Qué tipo de batalla será la que se llevara a cabo? ¿Y quiénes serán los que enfrenten a esta bestia?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 97**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 97 Monstruo de Pesadilla**

La presencia del Guasón solo puso de muy mal humor a Batman y a sus hijas, después de todo, aún no habían olvidado lo que hizo la última vez que se cruzaron con ese enfermo y ahora parecía haber vuelto para hacer otra más de sus crueles bromas, el Guasón solo miro a todo el público con una sonrisa y luego saco un micrófono de la nada, comenzando a tomar el papel de Maestro de Ceremonias.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos al Combate Mortal, sé que ya les dieron la bienvenida, pero en esta ocasión quería dárselas yo mismo, ya que estamos por presenciar un gran combate!-anuncio el Guasón.

-Hay algo en ese sujeto que no me agrada-dijo Roshi mirando al Guasón con temor.

-Tiene razón Maestro, con solo verlo siento como si estuviera viendo a Freezer de nuevo-señalo Krilin.

Korra y sus amigos también estaban nerviosos ante aquel sujeto que tenía una sonrisa bastante lunática en el rostro, incluso los Guerreros Z se mostraron bastante incomodos y algo temeroso ante la presencia de aquel sujeto, era un simple humano, pero había algo en él que los aterraba bastante.

El Guasón sonrió al ver el miedo en los rostros de todos los presentes y continuo-¡Sé que todos nosotros estamos ansiosos por ver el gran combate entre las Virtudes Humanas vs los poderosos Maestros Oscuros, pero antes de eso tendremos un combate sumamente especial, uno en el cual 11 guerreros se enfrentaran a uno solo del Ejército de la Bestia!-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Piccolo abriendo mucho los ojos.

Batman entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso, mientras sus hijas se acercaban a él con confusión-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Once guerreros enfrentaran a uno solo?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-No estoy seguro de lo que pretende, pero sospecho que muy pronto lo descubriremos-expreso Batman con bastante seriedad.

Como si el Guasón lo hubiera escuchado, su sonrisa aumento mucho y continuo-¡Así es damas y caballeros, 11 guerreros pelearan contra uno solo y creo que todos quieren saber quiénes serán, así que no perdamos más el tiempo y llamemos a esos guerreros!-declaro el Guasón-¡Comenzando con los invitados del Universo 7; los Guerreros Z; Son Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo Daimaoh y el Trunks que no es capaz de vencer a un enemigo sin tener que violar las reglas del tiempo y espacio!-anuncio el Guasón.

Antes de que alguno de ellos reaccionara, sus cuerpos brillaron y desaparecieron del lugar, para sorpresa de sus amigos-¿A dónde fueron?-exclamo Oolong aterrado.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-dijo Roshi con bastante seriedad y tensión en su cuerpo.

-¡Y la siguiente en la lista es la Maestra de los Cuatro Elementos, guardiana del equilibrio en su mundo o eso era hasta que Unalaq la hizo romperlo; el Avatar Korra!-.

Del mismo modo, Korra no pudo reaccionar cuando su cuerpo también brillo y desapareció, ante los ojos alarmados de su novia y amigo, mientras el Guasón rompía en carcajadas de nuevo, mismas que resonaron con ayuda del micrófono y muchos tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos.

-¡Ese sujeto está loco!-exclamo Mako entre dientes.

-¡Y ahora las siguientes participantes son de una galaxia muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy lejana, bueno, al menos dos de ellas, la otra de la Tierra, son las Crystal Gems; Garnet, Amatista y Perla!-anuncio el Guasón.

Las tres Gemas corrieron con la misma suerte que los demás, desapareciendo ante los ojos de Peridot, Lapis, Steven y Connie-¡Por mis estrellas!-exclamo Peridot asustada.

-Esto no me agrada, si ese tipo es el verdadero Guasón entonces las Gemas están en grandes problemas-dijo Connie preocupada.

Batman solo endureció la vista ante todo eso, preguntándose a donde quería llegar su enemigo, ya llevaba las cuentas y hasta ahora iban 8 guerreros, según ese psicópata, eran once, por lo que aún faltaba que anunciara a otros tres, el Guasón parecía haber leído su pensamiento, ya que volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¡Y ahora, los participantes principales, aquellos que harán que este combate tenga mucha diversión, ya que son la salsa de la justicia o al menos dos de ellos lo eran antes de que cierto incidente convirtiera una ciudad en un cráter poco después de que una reportera con un renacuajo en su barriga fuera llevada al espacio por su propio esposo!-anuncio el Guasón riéndose y provocando que Batman apretara con fuerza los puños-¡Ellos son la Trinidad, los héroes de héroes, el Niño Explorador de azul, venido desde un mundo muy lejano; Superman, acompañado por la más puta de todas las putas, la más sucia de todas las sucia, la víbora del Amazonas más peligrosa de todas; la Mujer Mantequilla; y finalmente, la pesadilla de todos los criminales, aquel que siempre hace que el crimen sea controlado en su reino, un símbolo, una leyenda urbana, el Rey de Gótica y soberano de toda la Justicia; Batman!-.

Las Hijas de la Noche rápidamente voltearon a ver a Batman, quien las miro con seriedad-No se preocupen, estaré bien-aseguro antes de desaparecer también.

-Esto no me agrada-dijo Rarity preocupada.

-¿Qué quiso decir con la Trinidad?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Parece que hará que Batman vuelva a pelear junto con sus antiguos aliados-observo Sunset.

-Pero ¿Dónde van a pelear? ¿A dónde los enviaron?-pregunto Twilight con preocupación por su maestro y padre.

-Esa es una buena pregunta querida-dijo el Guasón-¡Verán, como aquí el espacio es muy reducido los enviamos a un lugar un poco más amplio y más lleno de riesgos! ¡Maestros Oscuros! ¿Serían tan amables de mostrarles el lugar donde sus amigos pelearan?-pregunto sonriendo.

Los Maestros Oscuros alzaron sus manos o aletas en el caso de Leviatán y una esfera de cristal hizo acto de aparición sobre la plataforma, misma que era de gran tamaño, la esfera comenzó a brillar y todos los presentes pudieron ver a donde fueron enviados sus amigos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea parecía ser el cielo, pero cuando las nubes se disiparon un poco, se dieron cuenta de que era un mundo donde había una gran cantidad de islas flotantes, algunas eran de un gran tamaño, mientras que otras eran tan pequeñas que solo cabría una persona, no se podía ver el fondo, ya que las nubes cubrían todo alrededor dando el aspecto de una densa neblina y sobre la isla más grande de todas, se encontraban los 11 guerreros que el Guasón nombro.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Korra.

-No estoy seguro, pero no puedo sentir el Ki de nadie-dijo Goku con seriedad.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Garnet con expresión seria-lo que quiera el Guasón con esto nos involucra a todos-.

-Pero ¿Por qué motivos nos quiere a todos aquí?-pregunto Perla confundida-¿Qué tenemos nosotros de especial para él?-.

-Que todos nosotros fuimos los causantes de que Drago volviera a ser encerrado la primera vez que ataco-explico Batman con seriedad-nosotros contribuimos a que las Hijas de la Noche lograran enviarlo de vuelta a su encierro, por ese motivo el Guasón nos quiere aquí-.

-¿Y por qué no hizo que ellas también participaran en esta batalla?-pregunto Trunks confundido, recordando que ellas encerraron a ese monstruo.

-Porque ellas son las presas de los Maestros Oscuros-dijo Piccolo comprendiendo todo-este combate solo es para entretenerlo-.

La risa de Vegeta apago la charla-Pues si espera que colabore con todos ustedes para vencer a un solo oponente va a quedar decepcionado, conmigo basta y sobra para aplastar al guerrero que escogiera-aseguro con arrogancia, dejando a todos con miradas bastante serias y un poco molestas de parte de Perla, Amatista y Korra.

Fue cuando Amatista se percató de la presencia de alguien más-Oye Bats ¿ya viste quienes están allá?-pregunto señalando hacia la dirección indicada.

Batman volteo y se topó con Clark y Diana, los cuales iban caminando hacia él con paso firme, Clark iba usando su traje de Superman, aunque el Caballero de la Noche supo reconocer que eso fue parte de la retorcida broma del Guasón, pues sabía que su ex amigo ya no tenía sus poderes, mientras que Diana iba vistiendo la misma armadura que uso cuando peleo con las Crystal Gems.

Las Gemas se colocaron al lado de Batman, preparándose para enfrentar a los dos dictadores que aterraron al mundo hace algunos años, el Caballero de la Noche solo entrecerró los ojos de manera analítica, cuando los dos se detuvieron a escasos pasos de ellos.

-Bruno, que gusto me da verte de nuevo-dijo Clark.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo-dijo Batman con seriedad-desgraciadamente no puedo hacerlo, Clark-.

-Ahora me llaman Kal El, ya no tengo razón alguna para seguir usando el nombre que mis padres terrestres me dieron-dijo Kal con seriedad.

-Veo que definitivamente renunciaste a todo lo que alguna vez valoraste, incluyendo tu humanidad-señalo Batman con dureza y Kal El gruño al escuchar eso.

-¡Será mejor que cuides tus palabras!-bramo Diana-¡El mundo estaba mejor cuando Kal logro someter a los gobiernos, la paz estaba casi en nuestras manos, pero ustedes…!-.

-Nosotros hicimos tu trabajo-dijo Garnet cruzada de brazos-la paz que ustedes buscaban no era más que opresión, algo que no era tan diferente a lo que las Diamantes hacían-agrego con seriedad.

-¡Y si lo que quieres es que te volvamos a patear el trasero con gusto lo haremos!-declaro Amatista golpeando su palma.

-Eso no será necesario Amatista-intervino Batman antes de que Diana respondiera-hay otros asuntos que atender-le recordó al grupo.

Los Guerreros Z y el Avatar Korra observaban todo lo que ocurrían con bastante confusión, aunque todos notaban que entre ellos había una gran tensión, por lo que Piccolo pudo deducir, esos dos sujetos que acababan de llegar solían ser amigos de Batman, luego se volvieron enemigos por una razón inexplicable.

Fue cuando la risa del Guasón se escuchó en el lugar y una imagen de él apareció en el cielo, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen estaba riéndose muy divertido-¡Vaya, cuanto tensión hay entre los miembros del equipo que se supone debe colaborar como en los viejos tiempos!-.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto payaso de mierda?-cuestiono Kal.

-Oye, oye, tranquilo, solo quiero que todos se diviertan como en los viejos tiempos-dijo el Guasón sonriendo-ya que todos ustedes fueron amigos en algún momento y aunque tú ya no tienes poderes espero que al menos entretengas un poco al gran guerrero que escogí para esta batalla-.

Vegeta se rio divertido-Por favor, si esperas que el Príncipe de los Saiyajin necesita ayuda de estos insectos estas muy equivocado, libera a tu guerrero, lo aplastare con mis propias manos-aseguro Vegeta con su porte arrogante.

-¡Papá!-exclamo Trunks, mientras que Piccolo solo suspiraba resignado, pues esperaba esa respuesta de parte del Saiyajin.

-Este tipo no me está cayendo nada bien-dijo Korra.

El Guasón volvió a reírse al escuchar eso-¡Vaya, esto es realmente comiquísimo, espero que puedan trabajar en equipo cuando se enfrenten al guerrero que escogí para ustedes!-declaro el Guasón.

-¡Sea quien sea lo haremos pedazos!-declaro Diana-¡Y te aseguro que después de eso te devolveré al maldito Infierno!-.

-¡Ya estuve ahí, lo encuentro divertidísimo!-declaro el Guasón riéndose-¡Pero como gusten, es el momento de presentar a su oponente, la criatura más temible de todo el Universo, un monstruo que con solo mencionarlo hace que Superman se aterre mucho!-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Kal confundido.

Fue cuando los Guerreros Z tuvieron un fuerte estremecimiento en sus cuerpos-¡Este Ki!-exclamo Goku sorprendido.

-¡Es un Ki tremendo!-declaro Piccolo comenzando a temblar, el mismo Vegeta se quedó impactado por el tremendo poder que se sentía.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y una imponente figura apareció, por la neblina no se alcanzaba a distinguir, pero conforme se acercaba, los 11 guerreros se pusieron en guardia, esperando lo peor, con cada paso que la bestia daba, la isla temblaba mucho y Batman se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡No! ¡Él no!-exclamo sorprendido de que esa bestia estuviera bajo el control del Guasón.

-¡Oh si Batsy! ¡La criatura que fue la causa de que Superman matara a su adorada Lois y a su retoño, la bestia que vive en sus pesadillas, aquella a la que hasta Darkseid tiene problemas en enfrentar! ¡El monstruo del Juicio Final, la única bestia que ha sido capaz de matar de Superman y ahora que se convirtió en sangre de mi sangre!-agrego mostrando la herida en su mano, donde se había hecho un corte-¡Es Doomsday!-anuncio finalmente.

Un imponente monstruo de color verde, con varias rocas surgiendo de todo su cuerpo, ojos rojos, usando un pantalón gris, con botas del mismo tono, cabello blanco y largo, hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo ferozmente, revelando ser realmente el temible Doomsday, hecho que provoco que Kal El temblara de miedo, pues ahora no tenía poderes para lidiar contra ese monstruo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Todos los presentes del Universo 1 se quedaron más que atónitos ante la sorpresa que les dio el Guasón, esperaban a cualquier posible guerrero, pero eso…eso era algo fuera de este mundo, se trataba de Doomsday.

-¡Por mis estrellas! ¡Es Doomsday!-grito Peridot llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-¿Quién es Doomsday?-pregunto Steven temblando, ya que ese monstruo se veía muy aterrador.

Peridot miro a Steven como si no hubiera escuchado bien-¿Qué quién es Doomsday? ¿Qué quién es Doomsday?-grito Peridot sujetándolo de la playera con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión de terror en su rostro.

-Peridot tranquila-pidió Lapis, aunque ella también estaba asustada ante aquella visión, después de todo, el Planeta Madre tenía algunos registros de Doomsday y eran sumamente aterradores.

Raiden puso una expresión bastante seria al ver a ese monstruo-Doomsday, he escuchado de él y todo lo que escuche no es nada agradable-.

-Tampoco la información que tiene Batman de ese monstruo-señalo Sunset-no puedo creer que ese monstruo este en el Combate Mortal-.

-Y ahora está en manos del Guasón-dijo Twilight viendo al Príncipe Payaso del Crimen con miedo y terror-¿Cómo es esto posible?-.

-Solo la Bestia podría haber logrado que un simple humano controle a la mayor fuerza destructiva del Universo 1-señalo Raiden viendo la esfera.

-Esta pelea va a ser el rodeo más difícil de todos-dijo Applejack preocupada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Islas Flotantes**

Doomsday miro a sus contrincantes y rugió con ferocidad, haciendo que una poderosa ventisca los golpeara, tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos por resistir a ese viento abrasador, Doomsday miro a todos fijamente con sus ojos rojos y los que sintieron su mirada se estremecieron ante eso.

-Muy bien Doomsy, finalmente llego tu turno, así que diviértete todo lo que quieras, haz que este combate sea un espectáculo sublime-indico el Guasón sonriendo.

Batman solo pudo decir una cosa al ver que Doomsday asentía a las indicaciones de su enemigo-El Guasón controlando a Doomsday…es peor que una pesadilla-sentencio colocándose en guardia.

Vegeta dio un paso al frente y miro al monstruo-Ya veo, puedo darme cuenta de que es un monstruo impresionante-reconoció sonriendo, hecho los extraño a todos.

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto Perla mirándolo con sorpresa y enojo, ya que la leyenda de Doomsday era demasiado aterradora.

Vegeta solo mantuvo su sonrisa engreída-Es cierto que su Ki es impresionante, pero…-Vegeta se transformó en Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul-¡No se compara al poder de un Dios Súper Saiyajin!-declaro sonriendo.

-No…algo no está bien-dijo Goku mirando a ese monstruo, mientras Kal y Diana se quedaron mudos ante la transformación de Vegeta-hay algo muy diferente en el Ki de ese monstruo-.

-¡Déjate de tonterías Kakarotto, me encargare de ese monstruo rápido!-declaro Vegeta lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Espera Vegeta!-grito Goku al ver eso, mientras Trunks también trataba de detener a su padre sin resultados.

Vegeta arremetió contra Doomsday, quien intento darle un golpe, mismo que Vegeta esquivo y comenzó a darle una ráfaga de puñetazos en el abdomen, provocando que Doomsday no fuera capaz de defenderse, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin le dio un golpe más en la quijada, provocando que Doomsday saliera disparado por los aires, Vegeta lo sujeto de la pierna y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, para luego lanzar a Doomsday contra una montaña que se veía a lo lejos, el monstruo Kryptoniano se estrelló con fuerza contra la misma, dejando un hueco en la montaña.

Sonriendo seguro de su victoria, Vegeta abrió su palma izquierda y apunto hacia la montaña-¡Toma esto! ¡El Ataque Big Bang!-declaro disparando su ataque, mismo que impacto contra la montaña y provoco una poderosa que explosión, con un destello de luz tan intenso que obligo a todos a protegerse los ojos.

Cuando la explosión ceso, lo único que se veía era una impresionante columna de humo y a sonriente Vegeta, quien estaba muy seguro de su victoria, todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que habían visto.

-Eso fue… ¡Asombroso!-exclamo Amatista con los ojos convertidos en estrellas.

-Vaya…no puedo creer que existan personas así en otros Universos-dijo Korra sintiéndose pequeña en comparación con esos guerreros.

Kal El y Diana también estaban asombrados, ya que ese guerrero había derribado a Doomsday con mucha facilidad-No puedo creerlo-dijo Diana con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

-Ese sujeto…acabo fácilmente con Doomsday…-agrego Kal El sorprendido.

-¡No!-exclamo Batman con tono serio y preocupado-Doomsday…aún no ha sido derrotado-.

-¡Batman tiene razón!-declaro Piccolo temblando y sudando-¡Eso se puede saber porque su Ki no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo!-.

-¡Por el contrario, parece que va aumentando cada vez más y más!-exclamo Trunks sorprendido, mientras Goku se ponía bastante serio.

Efectivamente, cuando el humo se disipo, Doomsday hizo acto de aparición, completamente ileso, ese hecho tomo por sorpresa a Vegeta, ya que esperaba haberlo lastimado gravemente, pero ni siquiera había podido lograr eso, Doomsday miro a Vegeta y lanzando un rugido, su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un aura de fuego color rosa.

-¡Pero si es…!-exclamo Goku sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedo ser!-grito Vegeta al reconocer esa energía, Trunks también se quedó mudo, ya que esa era la energía del Súper Saiyajin Rosa de Black.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Doomsday nunca ha podido hacer algo como eso!-exclamo Kal El sorprendido.

La risa del Guasón capto la atención de todos de nuevo-Oh, ahora puede hacerlo, le hice algunas mejoras a Doomsday con ayuda de la magia maligna de la Bestia y no solo tiene el poder del Súper Saiyajin Rosa, ahora gracias a Vegetal también tiene otro poder-expreso sonriendo siniestramente.

Doomsday volvió a rugir y su cuerpo fue envuelto en otra aura de fuego, solo que esta era de color azul, el poder del Súper Saiyajin Azul, hecho que dejo más que sorprendidos a los Guerreros Z, mientras que Batman comenzaba a sospechar lo que ocurría y eso le aterraba mucho, tomando por sorpresa a Vegeta, Doomsday se lanzó contra él a gran velocidad, golpeándolo con fuerza en el estómago y provocando que el orgulloso Saiyajin escupiera sangre.

Doomsday le dio un golpe más, esta vez en la cara y lo estrello contra otra isla flotante-¡Papá!-grito Trunks transformándose en Súper Saiyajin y lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Trunks espera! ¡Necesitamos idear un plan de ataque!-grito Piccolo, pero fue muy tarde.

Doomsday abrió la palma de su mano y lanzo también un Big Bang contra Vegeta, por suerte, Trunks le dio una patada en la nuca, provocando que se desbalanceara y el ataque se desviara, rápidamente, el guerrero del futuro saco su espada y lanzo un golpe contra la espalda de Doomsday, pero su arma se rompió en cuanto golpeo ese imponente cuerpo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Trunks antes de recibir un nuevo golpe de Doomsday y caer en otra isla.

Rugiendo con ferocidad, Doomsday volvió a la isla principal, donde estaban el resto de los guerreros, las Crystal Gems rápidamente desenvainaron sus armas, Piccolo se quitó su capa y turbante, Goku se transformó en Súper Saiyajin Azul, Korra se puso en guardia, al igual que Diana y Batman, aunque Kal ya no sabía que hacer sin sus poderes.

La vista de Doomsday se fijó en las armas de las Crystal Gems y volviendo a rugir, obtuvo los Guantes de Garnet, la Lanza de Perla y el Látigo de Amatista, para asombro del trío de Gemas, Batman entonces se dio cuenta de todo, el nuevo Doomsday no solo se hacía más poderoso cuando lo atacaban, sino que además…

-Ya lo comprendiste ¿verdad Batsy?-pregunto el Guasón sonriendo siniestramente-el nuevo Doomsday no solo es poderoso y letal, sino que además ahora también puede obtener los poderes y ataques de quien lo enfrente, y si estos usan armas también puede copiarlas, obteniendo al mismo tiempo el conocimiento de cómo usarlas-explico el Guasón.

Apenas el Guasón dijo eso, Doomsday alzo la lanza y comenzó a disparar rayos como lo hacía Perla, el grupo esquivo el ataque a tiempo, pero Doomsday lanzando un golpe con el Látigo que obtuvo de Amatista, mismo que iba cargado de energía, el ataque iba a hacia Batman y el Caballero de la Noche lo esquivo a tiempo, fue cuando Doomsday dio un salto y lanzo un golpe con los Guantes de Garnet, provocando que la isla comenzara a romperse.

-¡Salgan todos de ahí pronto!-grito Piccolo.

Rápidamente, todos saltaron hacia otra isla, mientras que Doomsday quedaba flotando en el aire, cuando el grupo llego hasta la otra isla, Korra rápidamente lo ataco con Fuego Control, mientras que Piccolo cargaba su energía en la punta de sus dedos.

-¡Makan Kosa Po!-grito lanzando su ataque, mismo que impacto contra Doomsday junto con el fuego de Korra.

-¿Crees que sirvió?-pregunto Korra y entonces una llamarada, así como la técnica de Piccolo salieron de la cortina de humo, todos lo esquivaron a tiempo, mientras Doomsday reaparecía volando.

-¡Maldición!-exclamo Goku-¡También aprendió la técnica de Piccolo y los ataques de Korra!-.

El Guasón se echó a reír divertido-¡Exactamente! ¿Qué esperas Goku? ¡Usa tu Kame Hame Ha, Genkidama, Kaio Ken o la Teletransportacion! ¡Anda! ¿Qué estas esperando?-pregunto el Guasón divertido.

-¡Maldición!-exclamo Goku decidiendo atacar a Doomsday sin usar ninguno de sus poderes.

-¡No Goku! ¡Es una trampa!-grito Batman.

Goku comenzó a atacar a Doomsday, quien contraataco con una serie de golpes veloces, los puños de ambos chocaron repetidamente, mientras cada uno liberaba su aura, fue cuando Goku se alejó para esquivar su ataque y se llevó una sorpresa, pues Doomsday estaba en la posición exacta para lanzar…

-¿El Kame Hame Ha? ¡Pero…él no ha visto como hago mi técnica!-exclamo Goku sorprendido.

-Oh ¿Olvide mencionar que también puede aprender los ataques con solo tocar a sus oponentes? Que tonto soy-dijo el Guasón con fingida inocencia.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Garnet, al tiempo que Doomsday lanzaba su ataque contra Goku, quien solo alcanzo a protegerse con sus brazos, terminando estrellándose contra otra isla.

Doomsday rugió con fuerza de nuevo, haciendo estremecer a todo el lugar y provocando que Korra abriera sus ojos de golpe ante una idea aterradora-¡Aguarden! ¡Si ese monstruo puede obtener nuestros poderes con solo verlos o tocarlos…eso significa…!-.

Cuando el grupo volteo, se llevó la sorpresa de que Doomsday había invocado fuego, agua del aire, usado las tocas de las islas y viento, mismos que lanzo contra el grupo de nuevo, Garnet y el resto de las Gems, junto con Piccolo se encargaron de eso, para luego ver de nuevo a Doomsday.

-¡Esa cosa no solo adquiere nuestras habilidades, sino que además también aumenta su Ki cada vez que lo consigue!-exclamo Piccolo.

Diana volteo a ver la imagen del Guasón en el cielo con rabia y odio-¿También hiciste que copiara nuestros poderes y habilidades?-cuestiono desafiante.

El Guasón puso una expresión pensativa al escuchar eso-Bueno…lo considere, pero luego recordé que Doomsday también es Kryptoniano y por tanto sus poderes son los mismos que los de Superman, luego pensé en los tuyos, pero también son básicamente súper fuerza, resistencia y la habilidad de volar, así que…no-.

-¿Qué hay de Batman?-pregunto Kal El con seriedad.

El Guasón negó con la cabeza-No, porque hacer que copie a Batman sería muy peligroso, después de todo, no hay que olvidar lo que le ocurrió a los clones que Darkseid creo hace algunos años, todos acabaron suicidándose, hacer que Doomsday adquiriera las habilidades de Batsy sería básicamente una sentencia de muerte-Batman entrecerró los ojos-aunque eso no importa mucho ahora-.

El rugido de Doomsday captó la atención de todos de nuevo, cuando voltearon a verlo, vieron que estaba emitiendo la opresión del Súper Saiyajin Azul y Rosa, así como también tenía los cuatro elementos rodeándolo, las armas de las Crystal Gems se combinaron en el mazo de Alexandrita, para asombro de las Gems y finalmente, sus ojos brillaban de una manera espiritual, como si estuviera…

-¡El Estado Avatar!-exclamo Korra sorprendida.

El Guasón volvió a reírse divertido-Ahora Doomsday es la máquina de destrucción perfecta ¿Qué harás ahora para salir de esta Batsy?-pregunto siniestramente, mientras Batman se preguntaba lo mismo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Increíble, el monstruo del Guasón resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Doomsday, quien ahora posee la habilidad de obtener los poderes de quien enfrentan, el verdadero Combate Mortal apenas está comenzando"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **PUES EL CAPITULO NO ESTUVO TAN EMOCIONANTE COMO ESPERABA, REALMENTE CREO QUE VA A TENER CAPITULOS QUE EN SERIO NO SERAN TAN EMOCIONANTES, PERO SI QUE SE SINTIO LA ENORME TENSION QUE SE ORIGINO ANTE LO OCURRIDO CON EL UNIVERSO 9 Y FREEZER, REALMENTE CREE PODER GOBERNAR ALGUN DIA SOBRE TODOS LOS UNIVERSOS, AUNQUE LA ESTRETAGIA DE BOTAMO Y MAGETA FUE MUY UTIL, Y NI QUE DECIR DEL PLAN DE KRILIN Y SU TECNICA CONJUNTA CON 18, AHORA QUITELA ES QUIEN MENOS PELEADORES TIENE EN EL TORNEO, AUNQUE SI HE DE SER HONESTO, YO YA ESPERO VER A JIREN PELEAR, ES LO QUE MAS DESEO VER, AUNQUE TAMBIEN QUIERO VER A PICCOLO CON MAS PROTAGONISMO, ES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO DE DB**

 **OFICIALMENTE PUEDEN DEJAR SUS TEMAS DE APERTURA Y FINAL PARA EL FIC DEL "TORNEO DE PODER", RECUERDEN QUE EL TIEMPO LIMITE LLEGARA UNA VEZ QUE SUBA EL CAPITULO 99**

 **A LA MEMORIA DE GEORGE A ROMERO, EL PADRE DE LAS PELICULAS DE ZOMBIS, DESCANCE EN PAZ Y OJALA NO VUELVA COMO UNO**

 **An To Beatriz:** _acabas de ver a la bestia del Guasón, la peor pesadilla de Superman, Doomsday, quien ahora es más temible que nunca, pues puede obtener los poderes de quienes lo atacan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _acabas de conocer a la bestia del Guasón, así como también quienes lo van a enfrentar, de hecho, ya lo están enfrentando, pero el imponente monstruo es sumamente terrible, incluso puede obtener los poderes de quienes lo ataquen, haciéndose más letal que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _se llama "When You Are Evil" de Voltaire, solo búscala con videos del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _finalmente el monstruo del Guasón ha dado la cara, revelándose como el terrible Doomsday, con nuevos y terribles poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _y puedes estar segura de que tendrá un extra antes de que comience el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo con el monstruo del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _a ver qué te parece el hecho de que el guerrero del Guasón no sea otro más que el terrible Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _los once guerreros han entrado a la plataforma y las cosas comenzaron mal, pues Doomsday ya tomo ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _en parte tenías razón, ya que Doomsday literalmente está masacrando a los guerreros que lo enfrentan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _pues estas viendo que Doomsday no está siendo fácil de contener, especialmente por sus nuevas habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _no es solo la mirada, hay algo en todo esto que no me da buena espina, para empezar, el hecho de que Zeno Sama le haga mucho caso a Daishinka Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _solo hay que tenerles paciencia, después de todo, hay que recordar que todos fuimos niños, yo tampoco era muy sociable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y finalmente el monstruo del Guasón hizo acto de aparición, revelando a un nuevo y más terrible Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _créeme amigo, el Guasón tiene más de una sorpresa, después de todo, es completamente maligno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _finalmente sabes quién es el monstruo del Guasón, así como también quienes son los que van a enfrentarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y la tormenta acaba de desatarse, ya que el monstruo del Guasón resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _el más intenso combate ha comenzado, el terrible Doomsday ha aparecido y ahora es más letal que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y Batman fue escogido, junto con aquellos que ayudaron a enviar a Drago a su encierro en su primer ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues ya acabas de ver a su mascota en vivo y directo, la peor pesadilla de Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y finalmente se ha revelado, Doomsday es el guerrero del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _interesante idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _vaya que lo es, porque esta vez no solo se hace más fuerte cuando lo atacan, sino que adquiere las habilidades de quienes lo hacen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y ahora los once guerreros escogidos tendrán que enfrentar al imponente Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _pues lo acabas de ver, cada vez que lo atacan solo lo hacen más fuerte y más hábil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _el problema es que dos de los integrantes de ese grupo no son conocidos precisamente por trabajar en equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _en ambas se podía sentir la tensión y emoción de la batalla, así como las ganas de vencer a la otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _el combate de uno vs once ha comenzado y Doomsday ha tomado la ventaja rápidamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y finalmente, el monstruo del Guasón se ha revelado como el terrible Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ciertamente ambas son guerreras orgullosas y algo que las asemeja mucho es que odian perder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y el monstruo del Guasón se ha revelado, el poderoso Doomsday, más letal de lo que fue en el pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _pues el chiste ya comenzó y el grupo de héroes está en graves problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _acabas de ver su cruel sorpresa, nada más y nada menos que un nuevo, más terrible y mejorado Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ciertamente ambas dieron lo mejor de cada una y no estaban dispuestas a dejarse vencer por su oponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y el combate contra el monstruo del Guasón ha comenzado de una manera aterradora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y también ha llegado el monstruo del loco, el terrible Doomsday, la peor pesadilla de Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _uno ya se esperaba que Krilin iba a ser el primero miembro del equipo en quedar fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _será genial ver a Jiren entrando en acción, ya quiero ver de lo que es capaz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y finalmente ha comenzado el combate contra el monstruo del Guasón; Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y finalmente el monstruo del Guasón ha dado la cara, se trata de Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _si todo va a pasar como me imagino, entonces al fin veremos a Jiren en acción, creo que él la va a sacar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues ya veremos cómo termina ese torneo, ya que Batman tampoco es de los que subestiman a sus oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _creo que todos concordamos en eso, ya que será una gran oportunidad para ver las habilidades de Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y finalmente ha comenzado el combate contra la bestia del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _me alegra que avisaras, porque así puedo tenerte consideración con las faltas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _yo solo quiero ver a Jiren en acción de una vez por todas, realmente me asusto cuando apareció detrás de Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _puedes esperar lo peor de este sádico personaje, especialmente porque ya tiene a Doomsday bajo su control. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ya veremos lo que pasa, por ahora yo solo quiero ver a Jiren en acción de una vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y acabas de ver al monstruo del Guasón, se trataba de Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _yo creo que primero veremos cómo Jiren saca a Kale de la plataforma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _pues estas viendo que Doomsday se está volviendo más letal cada vez que lo atacan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _supongo que el tiempo nos dirá que es lo que va a pasar en este torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _en otro tiempo habría sido capaz de ganar, pero esta vez Sunset ha cambiado mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _si usa esa transformación cometerá un gran error, ya que esa transformación tiene una gran debilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y el combate con el monstruo del Guasón ya ha comenzado finalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y el monstruo del Guasón ya dio la cara para pelear con sus oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _pues acabas de ver lo que pasa cada vez que lo atacan con todo lo que tienen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _esto no es más que el calentamiento de lo que se avecina, ya que Drago tiene un plan de respaldo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 97 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Soranomomo93, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Alexandra Ónix, Peebels Pek, Trish Lumino, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Sombra 02, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, AndrosValgreen4, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Doppio The Diavo, Fugo Distorsión, Dio The World, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Raft, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Iron Mario, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Hell Drago, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	98. Dragon Soul

" _ **Finalmente, las Hijas de la Noche han vencido a sus tres adversarios y ahora están listas para enfrentarse a los Maestros Oscuros, pero…antes de eso, el Guasón anuncio un combate especial, donde participaran Batman, Diana, Kal El, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Korra, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo y Trunks, quienes ahora se deben enfrentar a la peor pesadilla de Superman, Doomsday, el monstruo del Juicio Final, el cual ahora no solo se vuelve más fuerte cada vez que lo atacan, sino que además obtiene los poderes, habilidades y técnicas de sus oponentes, obteniendo el poder del Súper Saiyajin Azul, las armas de las Gemas, las habilidades de Korra y Piccolo, todo cortesía de la magia negra de la Bestia del Mal y del maligno control del Guasón ¿será posible que Batman y los demás sean capaces de vencer a esta terrible bestia?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 98**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 98 Dragón Soul**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Las Hijas de la Noche observaban lo que pasaba con bastante alarma, viendo como aquel terrible monstruo estremecía a sus oponentes, ya que ahora también tenía el poder de sus atacantes, hecho que provoco que Rainbow gritara sumamente molesta.

-¡Esto es una mierda! ¿Cómo se supone que enfrentas a un monstruo que se hace más fuerte cada vez que lo atacan?-cuestiono molesta.

-Además de que aprende los ataques y poderes de todos sus atacantes-señalo Rarity con ambas manos en su pecho.

-Y también las armas-agrego Pinkie Pie cuya sonrisa había desaparecido para dar paso a una mirada de miedo.

-¡Maldita sea!-grito Sunset-¡Y no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlos!-exclamo con frustración.

Al escuchar eso, Twilight abrió los ojos de golpe, al tiempo que hacía memoria, ya que sentía que estaba olvidando algo, algo sumamente importante y Raiden se percató de la actitud de Twilight, podría decírselo, pero hacer eso no les ayudaría en nada, debían resolverlo por su propia cuenta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Islas Flotantes**

Doomsday liberaba todo el poder que estaba obteniendo, realmente ya no era el mismo monstruo que antaño había matado a Superman, ahora era algo mucho peor y eso era algo de lo que cualquiera se daba cuenta, Kal se dio cuenta de una aterradora verdad, aunque tuviera sus poderes y peleara contra ese monstruo, probablemente no lo habría podido vencer.

-¡Maldición! ¡Su Ki está haciéndose cada vez más y más grande!-grito Goku sorprendido.

Piccolo también temblaba ante aquel incremento de poder, fue cuando Doomsday dejo de liberar todo sus poder y arremetió contra ellos de nuevo, rápidamente, Goku se lanzó al contraataque para proteger a sus amigos, ambos chocaron sus puños con fuerza, provocando una onda explosiva tan fuerte que provoco que los demás se protegieran.

Goku comenzó a lanzar varios golpes contra Doomsday, mismos que el monstruo bloqueaba con enorme facilidad y si los recibía los resistía con una gran facilidad, para luego darle un golpe con fuerza al guerrero, Goku salió volando por los aires, cayéndose contra varias islas, mismas que atravesó por la inmensa fuerza que Doomsday empleo en su ataque.

-¡Maldición!-grito Piccolo lanzándose al ataque también.

-¡Esperen! ¡Necesitamos idear un plan!-grito Perla, pero sus gritos no fueron escuchados por Piccolo.

El Namek ataco con fuerza a Doomsday, pero su golpe ni siquiera inmuto al gran titán, dejando a Piccolo sumamente sorprendido y aterrado, Doomsday lo sujeto de los hombros y le arranco un brazo con fuerza, provocando que Piccolo lanzara un grito de dolor, rápidamente, Korra lanzo más fuego contra Doomsday, logrando que el monstruo soltara a Piccolo a tiempo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Korra.

-¡No diría que bien!-respondió Piccolo respirando agitadamente por la enorme fuerza que uso ese monstruo en él.

-¡Viejo! ¡Tú brazo!-grito Amatista con horror, mientras que Perla se llevaba ambas manos a la boca.

-No te preocupes por esto-dijo Piccolo respirando agitadamente, al tiempo que hacía que su brazo le volviera a crecer.

Aquella visión dejo a todos sorprendidos, excepto a Batman y a Garnet, Amatista pensó que aquello era genial, mientras que Perla hizo una mueca de asco ante lo que Piccolo había hecho y finalmente, Garnet solo pudo decir una sola palabra…

-Practico-dijo acomodándose los lentes, cuando Batman se colocó a su lado-¿tienes algún plan?-.

-No estoy seguro, es la primera vez que Doomsday adquiere habilidades como esas, podría usar la Kryptonita, pero no sé si funcione ahora que tiene otros poderes-explico Batman.

-Eso no es muy alentador-dijo Garnet preocupada, cuando la risa de Diana se escuchó.

-Eso les pasa por nunca hacer lo que sea necesario para detener a los monstruos, ahora mismo les mostrare como se debe hacer-aseguro desenvainando su espada, al tiempo que veía a Kal-¿estarás bien aquí?-.

-La verdad…no, me siento como un completo inútil-reconoció apretando mucho los puños ante la idea de no poder hacer nada para detener a Doomsday.

Los Guerreros Z rápidamente volvieron al ataque, rodeando a Doomsday, al tiempo que Diana también se lanzaba al encuentro de ese terrible monstruo, todo para deleite del Guasón, que sabía que nada de eso serviría, Korra apretó los puños ante eso y tomo una decisión.

-¡Yo también iré!-declaro entrando en Estado Avatar y combinando el poder del fuego y aire se lanzó al ataque volando.

-Esto no servirá de nada-dijo Garnet con seriedad.

-¡Viejo! ¿Por qué nosotras no podemos volar?-se quejó Amatista cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el suelo sumamente molesta ante ese hecho.

Doomsday se vio rodeado por los 6 guerreros, todos disponiéndose a atacar al imponente monstruo que ahora realmente estaba más allá de las peores pesadillas, el Guasón lo había convertido en un ser que se acercaba mucho a un Dios de la Destrucción, la criatura miro a sus oponentes y gruño muy molesto ante esto.

Goku y Piccolo fueron los primeros en lanzarse al ataque, comenzando a golpearlo con fuerza, pero Doomsday solo los dejaba atacarlo sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por resistirse o defenderse, solo permanecía quieto, esperando a que sus oponentes dejaran de hacer eso.

Finalmente, Doomsday se hartó de recibir más golpes y contraataco, sujetando a Goku y a Piccolo de la cabeza, estrellándolos con fuerza, para luego darles un golpe con sus codos, ambos guerreros comenzaron a caer al abismo, momento que Vegeta y Trunks aprovecharon para atacarlo con un Galick Ho combinado, pero el resultado fue el mismo, Doomsday lo resistió y se lanzó contra ambos, embistiéndolos con fuerza.

Diana se lanzó al ataque y clavo su espada en la espalda de Doomsday, obteniendo el mismo resultado que Trunks, fue cuando Doomsday la sujeto del cabello y la golpeo con fuerza en la cara, provocando que le saliera sangre de la nariz, rápidamente se dispuso a romperle la espalda, pero Korra lo ataco con agua y fuego, dándole directamente en los ojos y provocando que se distrajera, momento en que soltó a Diana.

Impulsándose con su fuerzo, Korra ataco a Doomsday con todos los elementos, mismos que lo golpearon con fuerza, pero el resultado no cambiaba ni un poco y Doomsday ataco a Korra con fuerza, dándole un golpe en el estómago, lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarla del Estado Avatar.

Doomsday la sujeto del rostro y comenzó a descender hacia una isla cercana, estrellándola con fuerza contra el mismo con fuerza, Korra quedo tendida y con expresión sumamente adolorida, tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre y Doomsday se dispuso a aplastarla con su pie, cuando una lluvia de flechas lo golpeo con fuerza en el pecho, provocando que retrocediera.

Doomsday alzo la vista y vio a una fusión de Gemas, se trataba de Alexandrita, la cual le apuntaba con más flechas, lista para recomenzar su ataque, el Caballero de la Noche también estaba preparándose para un ataque de Doomsday, el cual rugió con ferocidad ante el ataque sorpresa de esos dos.

-Creo que lo hicieron enojar-dijo Kal sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

-Eso es precisamente lo que esperaba-dijo Batman sonriendo de manera misteriosa y dejando a Kal confundido.

Fue cuando Doomsday se lanzó al ataque, el monstruo iba a una gran velocidad debido a los poderes que obtuvo, pero justo antes de llegar ante ellos, Batman lanzo una de sus bombas de humo, misma que golpeo a Doomsday en la cara, liberando un humo verde, provocando que Doomsday lanzara un rugido de dolor.

-¡Ahora!-grito Batman con fuerza.

Rápidamente, Alexandrita lanzo su Látigo y sujeto a Doomsday de ambas manos, para luego comenzar a estrellarlo contra varias islas flotantes, mismas que atravesó y destruyo con su enorme cuerpo, Alexandrita lo lanzo por los aires y luego lo jalo hacia otra isla, estrellándolo con fuerza.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que hicieron?-cuestiono Kal sorprendido.

-Esa era una bomba de Kryptonita, una de mis nuevas armas en caso de que tú escaparas de Damocles-explico Batman con seriedad, provocándole una mirada molesta en Kal.

Alexandrita miraba el hueco por donde Doomsday había entrado, el monstruo no se veía por ninguna parte y el Guasón comenzó a preocuparse, ya que la Kryptonita aun afectaba al poderoso Doomsday.

-Parece que…-Alexandrita no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Doomsday reapareció dando un salto y embistiéndola con fuerza, sujetándola y llevándose por los aires.

-¡Alexandrita!-grito Batman al ver eso.

Doomsday la estrello contra otras islas y finalmente, la estrello contra una montaña, antes de que la fusión pudiera levantarse, Doomsday la aplasto con fuerza, provocando que gritara de dolor, el monstruo comenzó a golpearla con furia, los lentes comenzaron a agrietarse por la fuerza de Doomsday y las Crystal Gems apenas podían mantenerse unidas.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Goku lanzándose al ataque de nuevo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando recibió un golpe con una espada de energía, la técnica de Zamasu-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido por el ataque.

Doomsday lo golpeo con fuerza en el rostro y Goku salió disparado por los cielos, el gigantes se preparó para lanzar su ataque de nuevo, cuando un grito llamo su atención, al voltear, vio a Vegeta en el cielo, con ambos brazos extendidos y reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía.

-Vaya, esto es interesante-dijo el Guasón poniendo toda su atención en el ataque de Vegeta.

-¡Intenta esquivar esto insecto! ¡Resplandor Final!-grito Vegeta lanzando su ataque contra Doomsday, al tiempo que el monstruo se lanzaba contra él.

Doomsday literalmente entro en el ataque de Vegeta y lo recibió directamente, la explosión fue sumamente potente y el resplandor de luz cegó a todos momentáneamente, mientras Korra, Piccolo, Trunks y Diana se incorporaba lo mejor que podían, Alexandrita ni siquiera podía moverse.

Vegeta comenzó a recuperar el aliento, pues uso mucha de su fuerza en ese ataque, poco a poco el humo se disipo y Doomsday reapareció sin su brazo derecho, pierna izquierda y con parte de la cara mutilada, provocando una sonrisa en Vegeta.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Trunks lleno de felicidad ante eso.

-Eso…fue…asombroso-dijo Korra con voz débil, mientras Diana abría los ojos impresionada por el ataque de Vegeta.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y miro a Doomsday con una sonrisa-Parece ser que al final tu monstruo no era tan poderoso como creías-se burló mirando al Guasón, el cual solo sonrió de forma siniestra-¿Qué?-.

-¡Vegeta ten cuidado!-grito Batman-¡Él vio como Piccolo reconstruía su cuerpo!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Vegeta mirando a Doomsday, al tiempo que ese monstruo reconstruía todo su cuerpo-¡No puede ser!-.

-¡Desgraciado mal nacido! ¡Ahora también tiene mi habilidad de regeneración!-gruño Piccolo.

Doomsday se lanzó contra Vegeta una vez más, golpeándolo con fuerza en el rostro, sujetándolo de ambas partes de la cabeza y dándole un potente cabezazo, que lanzo al príncipe de los Saiyajin contra la montaña, el orgulloso Vegeta cayo con fuerza contra la misma y su transformación se terminó, provocando que Doomsday rugiera con ferocidad, para luego extender sus brazos y preparar su propio Resplandor Final.

-¡Oh no! ¡Si Vegeta recibe ese ataque estará acabado!-exclamo Piccolo al ver como el poder de Doomsday era 10 veces mayor al de Vegeta.

Justo a tiempo, Goku reapareció y pateo a Doomsday por la espalda-¡Maldición! ¡Puede que también aprenda esto, peor a estas alturas no me queda otra opción!-gruño Goku-¡Kaio Ken aumentando 10 veces!-grito Goku activando su gran técnica.

-¡Goku no lo hagas!-grito Batman.

Goku se lanzó al ataque contra Doomsday, usando el poder del Kaio Ken aumentado 10 veces, comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente y sin darle tregua, pero como ya era bien sabido, su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir las consecuencias de esa tremenda carga de energía que tenía pensado usar contra Bills y hasta la fecha no lo había hecho.

-¡Tengo que terminar con esto antes de que me canse o de que él aprenda el Kaio Ken también!-exclamo Goku lanzándose al ataque de nuevo y de una patada envió a Doomsday por los aires-¡Ahora! ¡Kame Hame Ha!-.

Goku lanzo su poderoso Kame Hame Ha combinado con el Kaio Ken, Doomsday permanecía de espaldas cuando el ataque estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo y debido a la intensa luz del poder de Goku, el Saiyajin no pudo percatarse de nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ya que Doomsday apareció a un lado de él, con el aura azul, rosa y rojiza del Kaio Ken, dejando a Goku más que sorprendido.

 _-"Aprendió el Kaio Ken en tan solo unos instantes"-_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar antes de ser embestido por Doomsday.

Doomsday empujo a Goku hasta la montaña, misma que ambos atravesaron con fuerza, llevándose Goku la peor parte, cuando llegaron al final, Doomsday dejo a Goku tendido en el suelo, el Saiyajin intento levantarse, pero su esfuerzo con el Kaio Ken y el ataque demoledor de Doomsday lo dejaron más que deshecho.

-Cada ataque que le lancemos…por más veloz que sea…él lo aprende en una fracción de segundo…-exclamo Goku con el cuerpo todo adolorido y herido.

Doomsday lanzo un rugido estremecedor, con los cuerpos de todos los guerreros que venció alrededor, fue cuando su vista se centró en la isla donde se encontraban Batman y Kal El, a una gran velocidad, Doomsday quedo ante ellos y ambos se colocaron en guardia, aunque Kal no sabía de qué le serviría hacer eso ahora.

-Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo, Bruno-dijo Kal.

-Y a menos de que quieras quedarte solo con Doomsday te sugiero le digas a Diana que no intente clavarme la espada por detrás en estos momentos-señalo Batman, ya que efectivamente, Diana se disponía a hacer precisamente eso.

-Siempre ateto a todo a tu alrededor-dijo Diana sonriendo, para luego colocarse en guardia-pero supongo que tienes razón, ahora tenemos un problema mucho mayor-.

Doomsday comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, Kal no sabía qué hacer, ya no tenía sus poderes y ahora era una presa fácil para Doomsday y todos esos poderes que tenía ahora solo hacían que la idea de luchar contra él sonara realmente absurda, Diana tampoco esperaba salir viva de esa batalla, Doomsday era ahora un Demonio de la Destrucción.

-¿Tienen algún plan?-pregunto Diana.

-Encontrar su punto débil y aprovecharlo-dijo Batman con seriedad.

-Suena más a una meta que a un plan-se burló Kal.

-Si quieren salir con vida de esto, les sugiero dejar de lado los rencores y concentrarse en derrotar a Doomsday o resignarse a ser destruidos-sentencio Batman.

Kal guardo silencio y sonrió-Pelear lado a lado, en el mismo bando…como en los viejos tiempo-dijo Kal sonriendo con nostalgia y dejando a Diana con expresión melancólica.

-Esos tiempos quedaron atrás-agrego Batman mirando a Doomsday.

Doomsday lanzo un rugido nuevamente y se lanzó contra los tres con una clara intención de matarlos a todos, Batman, Kal y Diana solo pudieron prepararse para esta batalla tan intensa que parecía estar perdida, mientras el Guasón solo sonreía de forma siniestra y perversa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Las Hijas de la Noche y todos los que presenciaban esa batalla solo pudieron hacer gestos de dolor cuando Doomsday comenzó su ataque de nuevo, Krilin, el Maestro Roshi, Mako, Asami, Steven, Connie, Peridot y Lapis solo podían ver horrorizados como sus amigos estaban gravemente lastimados, y ahora era el turno del Caballero de la Noche.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-gritaba Pinkie Pie al tiempo que saltaba de un lado a otro sumamente alarmada y asustada.

-¡Podrías dejar de hacer eso!-grito Applejack ya harta-¡Sabemos que hay que hacer algo, pero esto no nos ayuda a pensar en algo!-grito sumamente molesta y estresada.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Pinkie Pie poniendo ojos tristes.

-Pero Pinkie tiene razón, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que sea tarde-apoyo Rarity.

-Pero ¿Qué? ¡Este combate es solo entre ellos, nosotras no podemos intervenir!-exclamo Rainbow jalándose los cabellos.

-Eso no es del todo cierto-intervino Raiden, captando la atención de todos los presentes-no olviden que hay una forma en que pueden participar en esta batalla, después de todo es una de las reglas más antiguas del Combate Mortal-.

Esas palabras bastaron para que Twilight abriera los ojos de golpe, ya lo había recordado, finalmente recordó todo-¡Eso es!-exclamo, para luego encarar a los Maestros Oscuros-¡Abzu!-.

-¿Hum?-el aludido volteo a verla con seriedad.

Twilight se estremeció un poco ante la mirada de Abzu, pero debía calmarse, esta era su oportunidad para poder ir a ayudar a sus amigos y estaba segura que sus amigas estarían completamente de acuerdo, la líder de las Hijas de la Noche dio un paso al frente y quedo ante Abzu.

-¡Queremos invocar el Dragón Soul!-declaro con fuerza.

Abzu abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras los demás Maestros Oscuros veían a la chica con sorpresa, el resto de las Hijas de la Noche también se quedaron sorprendidas ante eso, aunque Rainbow no lograba recordar que era exactamente el Dragón Soul.

-¡Es cuando uno o varios guerreros pueden pedir el participar en una batalla, de ese modo nosotras podremos entrar en este combate y ayudarlos!-explico Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Había olvidado eso!-exclamo Sunset sonriendo emocionada.

Abzu descendió hasta quedar frente a las chicas, quienes se tensaron un poco por la presencia del imponente caballero, pero Abzu solo se mantuvo tranquilo en todo momento y miro a las Hijas de la Noche con seriedad.

-Entonces ¿las siete quieren participar en esta batalla?-pregunto de brazos cruzados.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-respondió Applejack.

-¡Queremos ir a ayudar a nuestros amigos en contra de ese monstruo!-aseguro Rarity, incluso Fluttershy estaba dispuesta a ir a ayudar, claro que estaba con algunos parches en el cuerpo, pero por fortuna aun podía dar pelea.

-¡Todas queremos ir a esa batalla!-aseguro Sunset con firmeza y Abzu entrecerró los ojos de manera analítica.

Raiden dio un paso al frente y miro al Caballero de las Tinieblas con bastante seriedad-Ellas tienen derecho a invocar el Dragón Soul, ya que son competidoras del Combate Mortal y estoy más que seguro de que tú quieres verlas enfrentarse a Doomsday ¿no es verdad? Porque quieres ver que tan fuertes son realmente y si ya están listas para enfrentarlos a ustedes-.

Abzu permaneció en silencio en todo momento, con sus brazos cruzados y pensando en la oferta de las chicas, realmente sonaba muy interesante, el resto de los Maestros Oscuros solo esperaban a que Abzu diera su decisión, aunque tanto Amazu como Zaleska ya estaban imaginándose lo que iba a decidir el líder de ese grupo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Islas Flotantes**

Diana se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo y antes de poder hacer algo, Doomsday la aplasto con su pie con fuerza, hundiéndola más en el suelo, el monstruo entonces la sujeto del cabello y comenzó a estrellarla repetidamente contra el suelo, Batman se lanzó contra Doomsday por la espalda y clavo sobre sus hombros unos cristales de color dorado, que increíblemente dañaron a Doomsday.

Doomsday soltó a Diana por el inesperado ataque y lanzo un golpe contra Batman, mismo que el Caballero de la Noche esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, momento que Diana aprovecho para darle un puñetazo a Doomsday y derribarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-pregunto Kal sorprendido porque aquellos cristales dañaran a Doomsday-¿Qué son esas cosas?-.

-Kryptonita dorada, cortesía de Fire Storm, fue lo último que creo antes de que Siniestro y Hal lo mataran, esto iba a ser mi último recurso en caso de que el ataque fallara-respondió Batman con seriedad, dejando a Kal sorprendido.

El rugido de Doomsday captó la atención de todos de nuevo, el imponente monstruo sujeto con fuerza a Diana y la lanzo contra Kal, ambos rodaron por el suelo y antes de que Batman pudiera hacer algo, Doomsday se movió a gran velocidad y lo atrapo entre sus brazos, comenzando a apretarlo con fuerza, el Caballero de la Noche podía sentir como sus huesos eran triturados por la enorme fuerza del monstruo, mientras el Guasón solo se reía divertido.

-¡Oh si Batsy! ¡Qué curioso que vas a morir con algo tan insignificante como un abrazo!-expreso riéndose divertido.

Batman hacía esfuerzos por liberarse y alcanzar la Kryptonita dorada, pero la fuerza de Doomsday impedía que lo lograra, fue cuando un Látigo sujeto a Doomsday del cuello y de un fuerte jalón, el monstruo cayó al suelo con fuerza, liberando a Batman, el Caballero de la Noche comenzó a recuperar el aliento y cuando lo hizo, vio quienes lo habían salvado.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo-dijo Sunset sonriendo.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo el Guasón abriendo los ojos de golpe-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes ahí?-cuestiono sorprendido y molesto.

-¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo?-pregunto Sunset con burla-¡Vamos a ayudar a nuestro padre!-respondió desenvainando su Espada Solar, al tiempo que sus amigas también hacían lo mismo con sus armas.

Doomsday se levantó y se vio rodeado por las Hijas de la Noche, cada una con sus respectivas armas, el Caballero de la Noche no tardo en comprender lo que estaba pasando-Entonces, pidieron el Dragón Soul ¿no es verdad? Se tardaron mucho-expreso con seriedad.

-Lo sentimos, creo que…olvidamos que podíamos hacer eso-se disculpó Twilight.

-¿Qué están haciendo esas mocosas aquí? Su presencia no ayudara en nada-dijo Diana entre dientes.

-Batman solo está arriesgando sus vidas, como siempre ha hecho-dijo Kal molesto.

El Caballero de la Noche se incorporó y miro a sus hijas-Muy bien, supongo que ya deben saberlo, así que no duden en atacar a Doomsday con todo lo que tienen-indico Batman.

-¡Entendido Gran Jefe!-expreso Rainbow Dash lanzándose contra Doomsday a gran velocidad.

Doomsday lanzo un golpe contra Rainbow, pero la chica lo esquivo con facilidad y clavo su Lanza en la pierna del gigante, provocando que Doomsday rugiera con dolor, pero Diana solo tenso la mandíbula al imaginarse que ahora lo había vuelto más fuerte, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Doomsday comenzó a sangrar, fue cuando el resto de las Hijas de la Noche comenzó a atacarlo en distintas direcciones.

Para asombro de Kal El y Diana, el imponente monstruo no era capaz de defenderse de aquellas chicas, sus armas lo golpeaban con fuerza y le provocaban graves heridas, Doomsday trataba de atacarlas, pero no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera con los poderes que había adquirido y lo más sorprendente de todo era que no podía copiar las armas de las chicas ni los poderes de las mismas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué no copia sus poderes como hizo con todos los demás?-pregunto Kal sorprendido.

-Porque Doomsday no puede hacerlo-respondió Batman sonriendo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Cómo pudo copiar los poderes de otros y los de esas mocosas no?-cuestiono Diana sorprendida.

-Porque las armas de esas "mocosas", como las llamas, están hechas para proteger y servir como medios de justicia, de luz y de esperanza, Doomsday es un monstruo creado para la destrucción y la muerte, por ese motivo no puede aprender los poderes de las armas y tampoco puede copiarlas-explico Batman.

-No tiene sentido…eso no tiene ningún sentido-dijo Kal apretando los puños y mandíbulas.

-Hubo un tiempo en que eso habría sido muy lógico para ti-le recordó Batman cruzado de brazos.

Applejack lanzo un golpe con su Látigo, sujetando a Doomsday de la cintura, el monstruo intento liberarse, pero Fluttershy le disparo un par de flechas que tomaron la forma de serpientes que mordieron a Doomsday en ambos brazos, Pinkie Pie entonces uso su Bastón para crear unas serpentinas que sujetaron a Doomsday y las piernas, Rarity entonces lanzo su Tenssen y comenzó a guiarlo con su magia, golpeando a Doomsday en cada parte del cuerpo.

Rainbow uso su gran velocidad para atacar a Doomsday y darle un golpe con la Lanza, formando una cruz en el pecho del imponente ser, fue en ese momento que Sunset dio un salto, giro en el aire y clavo su Espada en el centro de la cruz, provocando que Doomsday sangrara y gritara de dolor, Twilight entonces lanzo un destello de luz mágica con su Vara, mismo que tomo la forma de una estrella de siete puntas y la estrella golpeo con fuerza a Doomsday, derribándolo.

Casi al mismo tiempo, los guerreros heridos comenzaron a recuperarse y vieron lo que estaba pasando, Vegeta siendo tan orgulloso, no podía creer que esas chiquillas estuvieran dándole una paliza a ese monstruo que ni siquiera hirieron en estado Azul, Doomsday se levantó y rugió con furia, pero se veía sumamente dañado.

-¡Creo que podemos hacerlo!-exclamo Rainbow sonriendo.

-¡Es cierto, si continuamos así podremos vencerlo!-apoyo Sunset.

-¡Hay que hacerlo, no podemos permitir que más inocentes salgan heridos!-aseguro Twilight sonriendo.

Batman también estaba sonriendo al ver como sus hijas estaban obteniendo la ventaja, pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de lado un mal presentimiento que lo acosaba, el Guasón sonrió de manera siniestra al ver eso, como las Hijas de la Noche eran capaces de lidiar contra Doomsday.

- _"Está ocurriendo tal como habías dicho"-_ dijo en su mente y la voz de Drago le respondió.

 _-"Ciertamente, pero creo que esto ya duro suficiente, es hora de comenzar con la fase dos de esta batalla"-._

 _-"Estoy listo"_ -pensó el Guasón aumentando su sonrisa siniestra y demencial.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Doomsday es un monstruo sumamente terrible, pero las Hijas de la Noche están logrando dominarlo gracias a su nobleza y buen corazón, pero ¿Por qué el Guasón esta tan tranquilo? ¿Qué siniestro complot tendrán pensado la Bestia del Mal y el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **A LOS FANS DE DB, ALGUNOS PUNTOS EN LOS QUE HE QUERIDO CONOCER SU OPINION Y SE ME OLVIDABA DECIRSELOS**

 **PRIMERO ¿Qué LES PARECE LA NUEVA VOZ DEL MAESTRO ROSHI EN LATINO? YO SÉ QUE NADIE PODRA SUPERAR LA ORIGINAL, ES UNA LASTIMA QUE EL ACTOR YA NO ESTE CON NOSOTROS, PERO CREO QUE LA VOZ CON LA QUE SALE EN "LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES" Y "LA RESURRECCION DE FREEZER" ES 100 VECES MEJOR A LA QUE LE DIERON EN DB KAI, AUNQUE SIENDO FRANCO, EN ESA VERSION TODAS LAS VOCES FUERON UN ASCO TOTAL**

 **TAMBIEN CREO QUE DEBIERON ACEPTAR QUE MR SATAN FUERA AL TORNEO, YA QUE CONOCIENDO LA MENDIGA SUERTE QUE TIENE ESE FARSANTE, EL HABRIA SIDO EL ULTIMO EN QUEDAR EN LA PLATAFORMA**

 **Y FINALMENTE ¿NOTARON QUE UNO DE LOS PARTICIPANTES DEL UNIVERSO 3, EL QUE PARECE SER UN CIENTIFICO ESTABA USANDO UN BASTON ELECTRICO, LO QUE PODRIA CONSIDERARSE UN ARMA? PORQUE SI REALMENTE ES UN ARMA ENTONCES VAN A ESTAR EN PROBLEMAS**

 **¿USTEDES QUE PIENSAN?**

 **TAMBIEN INFORMO QUE HE ESCOGIDO A FREEZER PARA EL TORNEO DE PODER, YA QUE ESO ME DA DOS OPORTUNIDADES QUE QUIERO APROVECHAR; LA PRIMERA QUE PODRE HACER ALGO CON LA REACCION DE YAMCHA, ME QUEDE CON LAS GANAS DE VERLE SU CARA Y LA SEGUNDA QUE PODRE USAR LA TRANSFORMACION QUE DISEÑE PARA EL EMPERADOR HACE AÑOS**

 **ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA ENVIAR SUS PROPUESTAS DE TEMA DE APERTURA Y FINAL PARA EL TORNEO DEL PODER**

 **Y HABLANDO DE ESO, HE REVISADO LOS TEMAS DEL UNIVERSO 1 Y AUNQUE ME HAN GUSTADO, YO REALMENTE ESPERABA ALGO COMO ESTO:**

 **www. youtube watch? v=7cSZyhxOV5c**

 **NO UN RAP TAL CUAL, SINO COMO CADA UNO SE DESCRIBE Y NARRAN UN POCO DE SU HISTORIA, PERO LES RESPITO, SUS TEMAS ME GUSTARON Y POR ELLO LES VOY A DAR ESTA OPCION**

 **PUEDEN DEJAR LOS TEMAS QUE YA ME DIERON O SI GUSTAN, PUEDEN CAMBIARLOS PARA QUE SEA MAS O MENOS COMO EN ESE RAP, ACLARO, NO PIDO UN RAP, SINO ALGO EN EL CUAL CADA UNO DESCRIBE UN POCO SU HISTORIA Y COMO HAN CRECIDO CON EL TIEMPO**

 **RECONOZCO QUE FUE MI CULPA, YA QUE NO ME EXPLIQUE DE LA MEJOR MANERA Y COMO LES HE MENCIONADO, SUS TEMAS ME GUSTARON Y YA ESTOY ESCOGIENDO ENTRE ELLOS ALGUNO PARA PONERLO EN EL CARTEL, POR ESO SI DESEAN CAMBIARLO ESA ES SU DECISION, IGUAL SUS TEMAS ESTUVIERON GENIALES**

 **An To Beatriz:** _aunque las cosas se veían sumamente mal, las Hijas de la Noche recordaron que podían pedir el Dragón Soul y ahora ellas también entraron en la batalla listas para ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues Batman estaba resistiendo como podía ante el imponente ser, mientras todos los demás trataban de atacarlo como sabían, Doomsday aprendió muchas habilidades y ahora las Hijas de la Noche han entrado en el combate gracias al Dragón Soul, pero el Guasón está sumamente tranquilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _creo que es lo que todos queremos ver, a Jiren en acción, realmente me pregunto qué tan poderoso puede llegar a ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ya veremos qué es lo que hace Jiren, aunque todo parece indicar que finalmente mostrara sus habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _no para Doomsday, después de todo, ya no es el mismo de antes, ahora es como una versión mejorada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _por el momento la batalla contra Doomsday continúa y el monstruo invencible tiene toda la ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _si fuera el Doomsday anterior sí que estaría en problemas, pero esta vez está completamente mejorado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y acabas de ver como continúa esta devastadora batalla, en la cual Doomsday es invencible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y sigue costando, porque por más que lo atacan solo lo hacen más y más fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _de hecho no dejaste comentario, lo busque entre los de Éire, Blaitor21 y Kurtlaraperdomo, pero no había uno tuyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _no si es eliminado con energía divina, misma que tienen las chicas, pero el Guasón está muy tranquilo pese a eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _y vaya que están teniendo problemas, por suerte, Raiden logro que las chicas recordaran el Dragón Soul, pero el Guasón aún se muestra muy tranquilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _por suerte, el Dragón Soul permitió que las Hijas de la Noche entraran al combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y gracias a Drago el Guasón tiene el control sobre él, así como también pudo darle esas habilidades extras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ciertamente, porque como acabas de ver, Doomsday está barriendo el piso con todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y el plan ha sido puesto en acción, el Dragón Soul les da una oportunidad, pero el Guasón se muestra sumamente tranquilo y claro que están enojados, pero el lado amable solo han perdido uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pero como acabas de ver, el Guasón solo observaba la batalla, ahora que las chicas están en el combate, el criminal piensa hacer otro movimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _créeme amigo, todo lo que está pasando tiene una razón para Drago, después de todo, él ya tiene todo calculado y planeado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues yo no diría que es tan mala, ya que como acabas de ver, está barriendo el piso con todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _pero pareces olvidar que Batman jamás caería en ese abismo, además, el Guasón no está presente en ese lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _como dijo Piccolo "son dignos Saiyajin", prefieren morir antes de tener que pelear en equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _por ahora Doomsday los tiene a todos muy dominados y aun con las chicas presentes, el Guasón está muy tranquilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _parece que ni siquiera a Bulma se le ocurrió eso, creo una Máquina del Tiempo, cuando fácilmente pudo inventar una nave que los llevara hasta ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _ciertamente, creo que eso no le gustó nada a Trunks, nadie parece haber pensado en eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y en estos momentos realmente lo son, no importa lo que hagan, solo lo hacen más fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _el Hakai sería lo más efectivo en estos momentos, pero los Dioses no deben intervenir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _te comprendo a la perfección, aunque el capítulo de DB Súper no estuvo tan emocionante como los anteriores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y la angustia aumento, pues Doomsday ya tiene el Kaio Ken también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _en la segunda no saldrán, pero en la tercera tengo preparado algo especial para ellos dos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ciertamente, el Guasón tiene preparados otros dos chistes más antes del gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pero Batman jamás haría algo como eso, él es realmente incorruptible, el Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _puedes estar seguro de eso, ya que aunque las chicas están presentes, el Guasón está muy tranquilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y menos ahora que está aprendiendo más técnicas, ataques y obteniendo más poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _por suerte las chicas recordaron el Dragón Soul y aunque sus armas lastiman a Doomsday, el Guasón está muy tranquilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y ahora su poder está por encima de cualquier cosa, hasta Darkseid se vería en problemas enfrentándolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _recuerda que Drago es realmente quien controla a Doomsday, solo le dio el control al Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _yo también había considerado eso, quizás al final todo resulte una broma de Zeno Sama y él restaure a todos los Universos, todo puede pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _Batman tenía un plan y aunque las chicas han aparecido para el enfrentamiento, el Guasón está muy tranquilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _antes se necesitaba de mucho para poder derribarlo y ahora se requiere de algo más fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _yo estoy casi seguro, muy convencido, de que Freezer va a terminar apuñalando por la espalda a Frost, estoy muy seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _Doomsday ha pasado de ser un monstruo a un demonio de terribles poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y el poder de Doomsday sigue creciendo con cada guerrero que lo ataca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues un milagro ya apareció, aunque el Guasón se muestra muy tranquilo pese a esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y ahora Doomsday tiene el poder del Kaio Ken, mientras las chicas se preparan para enfrentar a ese monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ese es el problema de esa transformación, no tienes velocidad y tus músculos te vuelven sumamente torpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _pues las Hijas de la Noche han entrado a combate, más el Guasón no está preocupado por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _aunque la técnica que uso junto con 18 fue realmente inteligente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _pues creo que Hulk resistirá un combate contra Doomsday, pero dudo que pueda ganarle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por fortuna nadie ha muerto y las chicas llegaron al rescate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _no creo que pueda entrar en el estado dios, ya que este tiene cierto ritual o entrenamiento que realizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _de hecho, aún tiene dos chistes más antes del gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ella sigue en los calabozos y ahora el enfrentamiento con Doomsday continúa con ayuda de las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _ciertamente es débil a la Kryptonita Dorada, pero eso no basta para eliminarlo y ahora Batman también está en problemas, pues los poderes de Doomsday son más aterradores que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _de hecho lo mostraron una vez, cuando el Maestro Tsuru se enteró de que Goku lo había derrotado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues acabas de ver que las chicas entraron al combate gracias al Dragón Soul, pero ni así el Guasón se muestra preocupado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _las Hijas de la Noche ya entraron al combate gracias al Dragón Soul, pero el Guasón no se muestra preocupado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y como acabas de ver, ellos no están interesados en ayudar a Batman o a los otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y aunque las Hijas de la Noche han entrado en el combate, el Guasón está sumamente tranquilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 98 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, Peebels Pek, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Doppio The Diavo, Fugo Distorsión, Giorno Joestar, Dio The World, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Raft, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Hell Drago, Whitekiller09, Wham Pillar One, Moon-9215, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Sombra 02, Seiryu.001, Ocnarf, Iron Mario, AndrosValgreen4, Espadachín de la Luz, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	99. Payaso Diabolico

" _ **La batalla contra Doomsday continua, este terrible monstruo ha alcanzado un nivel de poder tan alto que incluso puede usar los poderes de otros guerreros, volviéndose cada vez más fuerte, derrotando con facilidad a Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Korra, las Crystal Gems, aun fusionadas como Alexandrita, quedando únicamente Batman, Diana y Kal para hacerle frente al terrible Doomsday, quien ahora era mucho más imponente y aterrador que nunca, pero en ese momento…Twilight recordó algo que Raiden les conto antes de llegar a la isla y tras hablarlo con sus amigas decidieron actuar, invocando el Dragón Soul, las Hijas de la Noche pudieron entrar en esta batalla y ahora juntas se disponen a detener a Doomsday, pues él no puede aprender los ataques ni copiar las Armas Celestiales, pero ¿Por qué motivos el Guasón se muestra tan tranquilo?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 99**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 99 Payaso Diabólico**

Las Hijas de la Noche continuaban con su ataque coordinado contra el temible Doomsday, golpeándolo con fuerza por distintas direcciones, el monstruo no era capaz de defenderse de los ataques de las chicas, especialmente porque lo atacaban con sus Armas Celestiales, mismas que Doomsday no podía copiar ni obtener sus poderes.

-¡Continúen así!-grito Batman, al tiempo que Alexandrita aparecía, desfusionandose y llevando con ella a Korra.

Goku y los demás también aparecieron, observando la batalla con mucha sorpresa, ellos ni siquiera fueron capaces de hacerle el menor rasguño a Doomsday y esas chicas lo estaban logrando, pero nadie estaba más impacto que el mismo Vegeta, después de todo, su orgullo no podía creer que unas niñas fueran capaces de herir a ese monstruo tan imponente.

Kal El y Diana tampoco podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, era realmente absurdo, esas mocosas estaban acabando con Doomsday, el monstruo al cual hasta Superman temía, Batman solo sonreía ante eso, definitivamente sus hijas estaban demostrando todo su entrenamiento.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Continuemos así!-indico Twilight.

-¡Vamos a acabar con ese monstruo de inmediato!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo y todo el grupo asintió.

Las Hijas de la Noche rodearon a Doomsday y lo atacaron por distintos flancos, dándole varios golpes, Doomsday recibió todos esos impactos y finalmente cayó de rodillas al suelo, al tiempo que las Hijas de la Noche se reagrupaban y encaraban al imponente ser.

-Es increíble-dijo Trunks con los ojos muy abiertos-si esto continua así podrán vencerlo, estoy seguro que pueden vencerlo-.

-¡No seas tonto!-grito Vegeta con mucha furia-¿Acaso no has aprendido nada de las batallas? ¡Siempre pueden ocurrir varias cosas que cambien el giro de una batalla!-.

-Es cierto-dijo Piccolo gruñendo-y esto aún no ha terminado, no podremos estar tranquilos hasta que acaben con ese monstruo-.

-Pero ¿no creen que están exagerando un poco?-pregunto Korra-digo, ese monstruo no es capaz de copiar las habilidades de esas chicas ni sus armas-.

-Esto no ha terminado-dijo Batman con seriedad, su sonrisa incluso había desaparecido-además, tengo un mal presentimiento y eso siempre se cumplen-.

La risa del Guasón comenzó a escucharse y las chicas se quedaron confundidos, al igual de todos los presentes, fue cuando el Guasón hizo acto de aparición, parado sobre una de las rocas flotantes, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen tenía ambas manos en la cintura y una sonrisa muy cruel.

-Saludos amigos mío-dijo el Guasón sonriendo malignamente-creo que ya saben porque estoy aquí ¿no es verdad?-.

-Guasón-Batman apretó los puños, aun no olvidaba lo que ocurrió la última vez que se vieron y ni que decir de Sunset, quien no había olvidado que su madre estuvo al borde de la muerte por culpa de ese psicópata.

Kal El también miraba al Guasón con odio, por culpa de ese demente su esposa e hijo murieron, su ciudad fue destruida, toda su vida se arruino por culpa de ese miserable, el mundo lo odiaba por culpa de ese payaso diabólico y a pesar de haberlo matado, él ahora se encontraba ahí parado frente a ellos, con esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí payaso maldito?-cuestiono Diana apuntándole con su arma.

El Guasón levanto ambas manos y sonrió-¿Qué no es obvio? Esas niñas pidieron el Dragón Soul, pues yo también lo hice, ahora yo también participare en esta pelea, al lado de mi amigo-explico el Guasón.

Al escuchar eso, los presentes se quedaron confundidos, aunque Kal El sonrió de forma siniestra-Perfecto, si quieres que te vuelva a matar con mucho gusto lo haré-expreso Kal El sonriéndole de forma sádica.

El Guasón no quito su sonrisa al escuchar esa amenaza-Y dime Súper ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo sin tus poderes? Especialmente después de que yo le dé a Doomsday una potencia extra-.

-¿De que estas hablando Guasón?-cuestiono Batman confundido.

El Guasón solo continuo sonriendo de modo siniestro, casi demoniaco y eso le indico a Batman que estaba por pasar algo sumamente terrible, fue cuando el Guasón saco una navaja de sus bolsillos, se la acerco a un guante y se hizo una herida con ella, la navaja se manchó con su sangre, misma que el Guasón comenzó a derramar sobre Doomsday.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-exclamo Amatista.

-¡Algo muy sucio y malo!-exclamo Perla aterrada.

-¿Qué es lo que planea hacer?-se preguntó Sunset ante aquella imagen, ya que el Guasón no dejaba de sonreír.

El Guasón continuaba con su acto, Doomsday sentía como las gotas de sangre de Doomsday cubrían su cuerpo y el imponente monstruo lanzo un rugido, al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, fue cuando el Guasón comenzó a murmura un hechizo en latín.

 **Bestiae in nobis virtutem bestiae bestia malitia Satan petiit corpus**

El cuerpo de Doomsday comenzó a brillar intensamente, al tiempo que el del Guasón comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente, hecho que sorprendido a todos, pero antes de poder saber que iba a pasar, un potente destello de luz obligo a todos los presentes a cubrirse los ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Fluttershy asustada.

-¡El Ki de ese monstruo volvió a crecer!-exclamo Goku al sentir semejante poder, al igual que todos los Guerreros Z.

Doomsday lanzo un potente rugido sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía a evolucionar, poco a poco el destello de luz comenzó a desaparecer, cuando este finalmente ceso, todos los presentes pudieron abrir sus ojos, Batman fue el primero en hacerlo y lo que vio lo dejo impactado.

-No…no puede ser…-dijo Batman sorprendido.

Cuando todos pudieron volver la vista, también se quedaron más que sorprendidos, de hecho, horrorizados era la palabra más acertada, la risa del Guasón volvió a escucharse, solo que esta vez se escuchaba más grave y aterradora, poco a poco todos quedaron ante un nuevo oponente, uno que realmente era aterrador.

Pues Doomsday y el Guasón se habían fusionado, el cuerpo verde de Doomsday se había vuelto gris blanco, casi cadavérico, su cabello blanco se alargó más y se volvió de color verde, sus ojos continuaban siendo rojos, pero en su boca surgió la enorme sonrisa del Guasón, demostrando que era el Guasón quien tenía el control total de Doomsday.

-Antes controlaba a Doomsday para esta batalla ¡Ahora yo soy Doomsday!-anuncio el Guasón extendiendo los brazos a los lados y riéndose como solo él podía hacerlo dejando impactados a los que presenciaron todo eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Los que presenciaban todo eso también se quedaron mudos y horrorizados, aquello debía ser una pesadilla, el Guasón, quien ya de por si era sumamente peligroso, ahora se había combinado con Doomsday para ser mucho más aterrador que nunca, ahora él y la fuerza de destrucción masiva eran uno solo.

-¿Cómo carajos pudo pasar esto?-exclamo Peridot llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-El Guasón dijo algo en latín y eso…de alguna manera lo fusiono con ese monstruo-dijo Connie aterrada.

-No puede ser-dijo Raiden impactado por lo que estaba viendo, él había escuchado sobre la malicia y mente enferma del Guasón, pero eso superaba por mucho lo que había escuchado.

Black y Zamasu también se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella visión, ese sujeto no solo les robo sus poderes, sino que además se fusiono con la bestia que estaba usando, Harley solo se quedó con una sonrisa, completamente maravillada y encantada por los ENORMES músculos que su caramelito había adquirido al fusionarse con Doomsday.

-¡Mi caramelito ahora es más que asombroso!-exclamo babeando por lo excitada que se sintió al ver a su nuevo amado.

Los Maestros Oscuros observaban todo en silencio y el Caballero de las Tinieblas tomo la palabra-El hechizo funciono a la perfección-observo sorprendido.

-Ahora veremos que tal resuelven esto esas niñas-dijo Amazu acomodándose las gafas.

-Si el Guasón acaba con ellas será una verdadera lástima, ya que no tendremos oportunidad de jugar un poco con ellas-expreso Zaleska sonriendo de manera siniestra y Anubrix gruño ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Islas Flotantes**

Doomsday o mejor dicho, el Guasón, dio un paso, estremeciendo con fuerza el suelo, todos los presentes retrocedieron asustados ante aquella nueva y terrible amenaza, el imponente monstruo dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia sus víctimas, quienes retrocedieron un poco, esperando lo peor, el Guasón miro sus manos y sonrió malignamente.

-Vaya ¿Qué les parece? Al parecer todo salió a la perfección, ahora Doomsday y yo somos uno solo-el Guasón comenzó a hacer flexiones, mostrando sus músculos de manera imponente-¡Oh sí! ¡Ahora soy más adonis que nunca!-.

Batman gruño ante eso y miro al Guasón con odio, así como también asco-¡Puedes estar orgulloso, finalmente eres un monstruo completo! ¡Por dentro y por fuera!-acuso Batman con furia.

Al escuchar eso, el Guasón solo sonrió más-Pero Batsy, que palabras tan crueles dices, después de todo, esto se trata de ti, siempre se trata de ti, ya que verás, siempre he encontrado algo malo con nuestra relación-el Guasón apretó los puños con furia-¡Tú siempre ganas! Esta noche, eso cambiara-aseguro sonriendo.

-Aun no has vencido Guasón-dijo Batman sonriendo.

-¡Lo sé! ¿No te está matando el suspenso?-pregunto comenzando a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos.

Rápidamente, las Hijas de la Noche y el resto de los guerreros se colocaron al lado de Batman, todos listos para comenzar la batalla-¡Si lo quieres tendrás que pasar sobre nosotras!-aseguro Sunset.

Goku y Vegeta volvieron a convertirse en Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul, Korra entro en su Estado Avatar, las Gemas invocaron sus armas, Trunks se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin y Piccolo se puso en guardia, al igual que Diana, pero el Guasón solo se rio ante eso.

-Vaya, podría aplastarlos a todos ahora mismo con mis nuevos poderes, pero ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?-pregunto y al instante saco una guitarra de la nada y comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=Xlyctv4xAwU)**

 **Eres un Don Nadie**

 **Mientras tu vida se apaga**

 **Y te dicen ellos que el crimen no paga**

 **Obedeces la ley y le temes a Batman**

 **Pero yo digo**

 **¿La diversión dónde está?**

 **Así que a sonreír**

 **Dame una sonrisita**

 **Sigue mi cita**

 **Mi credo recita**

 **Sonreír**

 **A sonreír**

Vegeta se lanzó contra el Guasón con mucha furia, pues para él, el Guasón solo estaba burlándose de todos ellos, rápidamente, el Guasón lo rechazo con un golpe de su mano y el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen los encaro a todos de nuevo, las Hijas de la Noche y todos los demás se prepararon para continuar con la batalla feroz.

 **Y no creas si te dicen que la vida es aburrida**

 **Arruinan todas las cosas divertidas**

 **Por eso lucho contra la tristeza**

 **Y con certeza la inspiración**

 **Para mi nombre de acción**

 **El Guasón**

El Guasón alzo ambos brazos y comenzó a volar, comenzando a dispararles varios rayos a todos los héroes, quienes rápidamente comenzaron a repelerlos con sus respectivas manos, escudos, armas, etc. Batman solo podía esquivarlos de manera ágil, mientras Diana se encargaba de proteger a Kal.

 **Ahí hay diversión**

 **Así que a sonreír**

 **Dame una sonrisita**

 **Sigue mi cita**

 **Mi credo recita**

 **Sonreír**

 **A sonreír**

Goku se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, pero tuvo el mismo resultado que Vegeta, Piccolo rápidamente cargo su Makan Kosa Po de nuevo y Trunks lanzo un Masenko, pero sus ataques no lograron ni inmutar al nuevo Guasón, el cual continuo cantando como si nada pasara, realmente ahora era completamente invulnerable a todos esos ataques, era un monstruo infernal.

 **Cuando duro se hace vivir**

 **Y no puedes desistir**

 **Soy el hombre del momento**

 **Para darte nuevo aliento**

 **Así que a sonreír**

 **Dame una sonrisita**

 **Con un solo golpe**

 **El Héroe Cayo**

 **Así que a sonreír**

 **Dame una sonrisita**

 **Sigue mi cita**

 **Mi credo recita**

 **Y sonreí**

 **¡A sonreír!**

Una vez que el Guasón termino su canción, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen volvió a estallar en carcajadas, para asombro de todos los presentes, el Guasón entonces miro de nuevo a todos sus oponentes y su atención se fijó en Batman, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del demente, Batman no tuvo que ser un genio para saber lo que su gran enemigo estaba planeando hacer, fue cuando el payaso descendió y miro a todos sus oponentes con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, realmente quiero jugar con Batsy, pero ustedes no me van a dejar ¿verdad? Creo que es tiempo de quitarlos del camino-expreso sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?-cuestiono Pinkie Pie desafiante.

El Guasón sonrió y abrió sus manos, liberando energía sobre la tierra en la que se encontraba parado, poco a poco, un grupo de siniestras figuras comenzaron a hacer acto de aparición, estas criaturas estaba hechas de los cuatro elementos, fuego, agua, tierra y aire, así como también algunos poseían un arma de las Crystal Gems, otros irradiaban el aura azul y otros el rosa, así como unos dorada, eran una combinación de todos los poderes que Doomsday había logrado obtener y ahora estaban frente a los héroes.

-Tenías que preguntarle ¿verdad?-pregunto Rainbow mirando a Pinkie Pie con enojo.

-Upsi-se disculpó la alegre chica.

-Muy bien mis Guasones Elementales, esos sujetos serán sus oponentes, diviértanse con ellos y asegúrense de que no me interrumpan-indico el Guasón.

Su grupo de monstruos se lanzó contra todos los guerreros, alejándolos de Batman y quedando el Caballero de la Noche frente a frente con el lunático, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen estaba de brazos cruzados y sonriendo, para luego dar un paso al frente, hecho que provoco que Batman se pusiera en guardia.

-Veo que quieres que sea así ¿no es verdad Guasón?-pregunto Batman preparándose para la batalla.

-Bueno Batsy, ya sabes que esto siempre se ha tratado de nosotros dos, a excepción de esa ocasión-dijo mirando a Kal El, quien seguía siendo defendido por Diana-¿Quién iba a pensar que Superman se convertiría en un alfeñique? Pero eso es lo de menos, es hora de comenzar nuestro juego-el Guasón se lanzó contra Batman disponiéndose a pegarle.

Batman entonces lanzo una de sus bombas al rostro del Guasón, misma que resulto ser otra de sus bombas de Kryptonita, pero aunque esta le provoco tos al criminal, no lo detuvo y el Guasón busco a su oponente, ya que Batman se había ocultado entre las sombras.

-Buen intento Batsy, pero esta vez la Kryptonita no puede afectarme, ahora el cuerpo de Doomsday es completamente resistente a la misma, ya no puedes debilitarme con ella ni dañarme-expreso sonriendo de forma siniestra y cruel

-¿Qué me dices de la Kryptonita Dorada?-pregunto Batman lanzándole una vez, golpeándolo en el rostro y esta vez, el efecto si lo sintió.

-De acuerdo, esa si me afecto un poco-reconoció disparando un rayo hacia el lugar donde vino la bomba-pero no lo suficiente-dijo el Guasón volando y comenzando a buscarlo-¡Vamos Batman! ¡Sal y enfréntame! ¡Ven a jugar con tu viejo amigo!-grito comenzando a disparar en varias direcciones.

Pero Batman no aparecía y el Guasón no podía sentir su Ki, fue cuando Batman apareció de las alturas y lo golpeo con nudillos de Kryptonita Dorada-¿Sentiste eso monstruo?-cuestiono Batman con asco.

El Guasón solo sonrió al escuchar eso se limpió los restos de Kryptonita Dorada que lo golpearon-Muy bien Batsy, si así quieres jugar-el Guasón comenzó a disparar varios rayos en todas direcciones.

Batman dio un salto para esquivar uno de los ataques, evitando el golpe por muy poco, pero al hacerlo, el Guasón lo alcanzo a ver y arremetió contra él con fuerza, golpeándolo en el estómago y provocando que Batman rodara por el suelo, levantándose con algo de dificultad.

Pero logro hacerse a un lado justo cuando el Guasón lanzo otro golpe con su mano, rápidamente, le lanzo varias capsulas de humo hecho con esa nueva y mortal Kryptonita, pero el Guasón lo repelió con un poco de aire control y miro a Batman con una sonrisa demoniaca.

-¡Buen intento Batsy! ¡Pero ahora también soy un Avatar y puedo dominar los elementos perfectamente, así como también hacer esto!-explico el Guasón colocándose en la posición más conocida de Goku-¡Kame Hame Ha!-bramo lanzando su técnica mortal.

Batman dio un salto y esquivo el ataque muy a tiempo, más el Guasón lo ataco de nuevo con una gran velocidad, usando también el Kaio Ken, mientras las Hijas de la Noche y los demás se encargaban de los monstruos creados por el Guasón.

-¡Es terrible! ¡El Guasón va a matar a Batman!-exclamo Piccolo al ver eso y trato de ir en su ayuda, pero varios Guasones le detuvieron el paso, todos riéndose-¡Maldición!-.

Kal El y Diana hacían todo lo posible por resistir, más Diana que Kal, ya que sin sus poderes, Kal no era nada para esos monstruos y eso era algo que realmente lo frustraba mucho, se sentía un completo inútil y fracasado, seguramente Lois se avergonzaría de él por no ser capaz de hacer algo para evitar que esa locura continuara, todo era culpa de Batman, si él no hubiera destruido el Régimen nada de esto estaría pasando y Diana compartía su opinión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Los que veían la pelea solo podían observar impotentes como se desarrollaba, sus amigos estaban en peligro y no podían hacer nada para ayudarlos, especialmente a Batman, quien estaba en una desventaja mayor contra el Guasón o como bien dijo Pinkie Pie, Doom Guasón.

-Esto no es bueno, si esto sigue así todos van a morir-dijo Daisy.

-¡Mierda! ¡Y ya no podemos pedir el Dragón Soul porque ya fue pedido por 7 guerreras!-gruño Corban molesto.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Lapis mirando al campeón del Combate Mortal.

-El Dragón Soul solo puede pedirse una vez con un límite de 7 guerreros, como las Virtudes Humanas son siete quiere decir que ya no puede volver a pedirse, al menos, no de nuestro lado, ya que el Guasón es el primero en pedirlo del lado de ellos-explico Raiden.

-Lo que significa que no podremos ir a ayudarlos aunque queramos-dijo Roshi molesto.

-¡Maldición!-gruño Krilin-¿Por qué Goku no usa la Genkidama para acabar con ese monstruo miserable?-.

-¡Porque si ese monstruo observa la Genkidama también podrá hacerla!-exclamo Roshi-además ¿tú crees que sea fácil reunir la energía suficiente para que lo venza con ella? Solo nos queda rezar porque ellos obtengan la victoria-.

-No se preocupen, la obtendrán-dijo Raiden con seriedad-ya que ellas son las elegidas y estoy completamente seguro que encontraran un modo de salir victoriosas, además, aún no han liberado todo su poder-.

Al escuchar eso, todas las miradas se posaron en el Dios del Rayo-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Steven con los ojos convertidos en estrellas.

-Pero ¿Por qué aun no lo han podido liberar?-pregunto Connie confundida por esa revelación y el hecho de que las chicas no lo hayan usado.

-Tal vez necesitan fusionarse o algo así-dijo Peridot pensativa, pero nadie más creía eso y el sonido de la batalla capto la atención de todos de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Islas Flotantes**

Batman iba de isla en isla, cayendo sobre ellas con fuerza, siendo siempre lanzado por el Guasón, quien lo le daba tiempo para recuperarse, los nuevos poderes del Guasón realmente lo tenían acorralado y el Caballero de la Noche apenas tenía oportunidad de respirar, fue cuando el Guasón volvió a lanzarlo por los aires.

Batman comenzó a caer en picada y el Guasón lo intercepto, llevándolo hasta una isla con un pilar de rocas, estrellándolo contra las mismas, Batman cayo de rodillas y sosteniéndose con sus manos, fue cuando el Guasón lo sujeto del cuello y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya, vaya, Batsy! ¡Cómo cambian las cosas, ahora eres tú el que esta indefenso y a un paso de la derrota, que divertido!-se burló el Guasón sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Quién dice que estoy derrotado?-pregunto Batman clavando un fragmento de Kryptonita Dorada en el brazo del Guasón, provocando que el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen lo soltara y gritara de dolor.

La Kryptonita Dorada lo estaba haciendo sangrar mucho y vaya que le dolía eso, realmente Batman tenía un arma de reserva sumamente efectiva en caso de tener que volver a pelear contra Kal El, pero a diferencia de Kal El, el Guasón tenía esta vez más de un As bajo la manga, rápidamente se arrancó el brazo con la Kryptonita incrustada y vio cómo su brazo se convertía en polvo.

-¡Lo admito Batman, no me esperaba algo como eso! ¡Pero apuesto a que tú ya esperabas esto!-declaro el Guasón al tiempo que su brazo se reconstruía-¡Después de todo, es el poder de tu amigo Piccolo!-.

Batman se puso en guardia y se preparó para continuar la batalla, mientras las Hijas de la Noche continuaban peleando contra los clones del Guasón, sus Armas Celestiales eran lo único que realmente tenía efecto en esos monstruos y eso es algo que todos descubrieron con rapidez.

-¡Tienen que ir a ayudar a Batman!-grito Garnet al tiempo que peleaba con un Guasón que tenía sus Guantes de Batalla-¡Sus Armas Celestiales son las únicas que ese monstruo no puede copiar!-.

-¡No podemos dejarlos peleando contra estos monstruos!-grito Twilight desapareciendo a varios de esos engendros con la magia de la Vara Estrella.

-¡No se preocupen, hemos lidiado con cosas mucho más duras en el pasado!-aseguro Goku atacando a varios Guasones que irradiaban la energía del Dios Súper Saiyajin Azul y Rosa.

Korra paso al Estado Avatar de nuevo y ataco a los clones con los elementos, pero estos seguían llegando en gran número, siempre creados por los mismos elementos, hecho que frustraba a todos, Vegeta se sentía sumamente humillado ante el hecho de esos insectos pudieran darle pelea con sus poderes y técnicas.

-¡Dense prisa y vayan!-grito Garnet siendo ayudada por Perla en esos momentos.

Las Hijas de la Noche asintieron y corrieron a auxiliar a su maestro, saltando de isla en isla, pasando por donde se encontraban Kal El y Diana, los cuales estaban más enfrascados en protegerse a sí mismos que a ayudar a los demás, Sunset los miro con desdén ante eso, pero no era el momento para pensar en ello, así que siguieron, cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, vieron cómo se desarrollaba la pelea.

-¡Doom Guasón está acabando con Batman!-grito Pinkie Pie aterrada.

-¡Padre!-grito Sunset y el grupo corrió de nuevo en su auxilio, pero nuevamente, más de esos monstruos salieron de la nada, comenzando a atacarlas.

Después de recibir varios golpes de su enemigo, Batman termino cayendo en un puente, mismo que se encontraba a pocos metros de las islas flotantes y cuyo único extremo estaba sostenido a un costado de la montaña, el Guasón descendió hasta donde él se encontraba y le aplasto una pierna al Caballero de la Noche, quien hizo grandes esfuerzos para no gritar.

-Muy bien Batsy, ya es el momento de que términos con esto, la única pregunta que queda por hacer es "como acabar contigo", he pensado en tantas formas para hacerlo y cada una de ellas me produce una gran sonrisa, pero ninguna de ellas me deja verte morir con una sonrisa-se burló el Guasón sonriendo.

Batman vio como sus hijas lidiaban con los monstruos y rápidamente, saco un Bati Boomerang de su cinturón, lanzándolo contra el soporte del puente, cuando el Guasón volteo, vio que aquella arma de Batman emitía un pitido que solo significaba una cosa y abrió sus ojos de golpe al ver como explotaba, destruyendo el soporte del puente, mismo que comenzó a derrumbarse, para horror de las chicas.

-¡Maestro!-gritaron Fluttershy y Rarity ante eso.

El Guasón se dispuso a volar, pero antes de hacerlo, Batman se lanzó sobre él, sujetándolo por la espalda y clavándole dos dagas más de Kryptonita Dorada, mismas que lo debilitaron lo suficiente para evitar que volara y jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas…

-¡Guasón! ¡Moriremos juntos!-grito Batman, mientras ambos caían hacia el vacío, desapareciendo en el banco de neblina.

-¡Padre!-grito Sunset ante eso.

-¡No!-grito Twilight también, las demás se quedaron horrorizadas, pero el peligro aun no pasaba, ya que más de esas criaturas hicieron acto de aparición de nuevo.

Las Hijas de la Noche no tuvieron más opción que ponerse en guardia y prepararse para continuar con ese combate, solo aferrándose a la esperanza de Batman haya sobrevivido a esa terrible caída.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Las Hijas de la Noche han sido de mucha ayuda para este duro combate contra Doomsday, pero ahora que el Guasón se fusiono con él se ha convertido en un monstruo abrumador y Batman tuvo que arriesgar todo en una última jugada ¿Qué sucederá ahora?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **AMIGOS MÍOS, CREO QUE NUEVAMENTE NO ME ESTOY EXPLICANDO ADECUADAMENTE Y POR ESO PIDO DISCULPAS**

 **NO ESTOY BUSCANDO UN RAP EN LOS TEMAS DE LOS UNIVERSOS, SOLO USE ESE COMO EJEMPLO, YA QUE EN ESE LOS PERSONAJES SE VAN DESCRIBIENDO UNO A UNO Y CONTANDO UN POCO DE SU HISTORIA, ESO ES BASICAMENTE LO QUE YO ESTABA BUSCANDO**

 **PERO RECALCO, NO ESPERO UN RAP, DE HECHO, SUS TEMAS ME GUSTARON Y ESTOY ESCOGIENDO UNO, POR ESO LES DI LA OPCION DE CAMBIARLO O NO**

 **OFICIALMENTE YA NO RECIBO TEMAS DE APERTURA Y FINAL PARA EL "TORNEO DE PODER", LO SIENTO, PERO SE ACABO EL TIEMPO**

 **INFORMO TAMBIEN QUE YA SUBI EL CARTEL DEL UNIVERSO 1, PERO AUN NO HE ESCOGIDO EL TEMA GANADOR, YA QUE ESTOY ESPERANDO VER SI DECIDEN CAMBIAR O NO LOS TEMAS QUE ENVIARON, SI DE AQUÍ AL LUNES 24 DE JULIO NO HE RECIBIDO OTRAS PROPUESTAS, ENTONCES ESCOGERE DE LOS QUE YA TENGO GUARDADOS**

 **GRACIAS POR SU AMABLE ATENCION**

 **Ángel María NF:** _acabas de ver lo que el Guasón estaba tramando, se fusiono con Doomsday y ahora es más peligroso que nunca, por si eso fuera poco, Batman tuvo que hacer un sacrificio para evitar que lastimara a los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _y con justa razón debías preocuparte, ya que como viste, el Guasón también tenía un plan alterno para eso y era fusionarse con Doomsday al entrar al combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _de hecho eso solo fue como un tipo de broma, como cuando Champa comenta si Hit no tendrá nueve hermanos, no lo dije realmente en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _como dije no estoy buscando un rap y los temas me gustaron, por ese motivo di esa opción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _y a ver qué opinas de que ahora el Guasón se fusiono con Doomsday, volviéndolo más imparable y sádico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _insisto, no estoy buscando un rap tal cual, sino como en ese video en el que cada uno se describe, eso es lo que quiero dar a entender ¿me explico? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _no te preocupes, aunque como señale antes, no estoy buscando un rap. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _pues a estas alturas va a ser muy complicado que alguien venza a este monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y ahora a ver qué te parece como apareció ahora, pues el Guasón se ha fusionado con Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _y acabas de confirmar lo que dijiste, ya que el Guasón se fusiono con Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y acabas de ver porque motivos estaba tan tranquilo, pues se ha fusionado con Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _pues aún no lo pueden vencer y menos ahora que el Guasón se fusiono con semejante monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y acabas de ver lo que se traían en mente, el Guasón se fusiono con Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no planeaba humillarlos, después de todo, son del Universo 5 y por tanto son guerreros sumamente poderosos, son de los que más batalla dará en el torneo, por suerte Pinkie no va a estar en el torneo, porque ella sí que haría cosas que dejaría a muchos en ridículo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, pero como viste, el Guasón tenía un plan de respaldo sumamente diabólico, ahora es más demonio que humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y acabas de ver porque motivos estaba tan tranquilo a pesar de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, se fusiono con Doomsday usando un hechizo diabólico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _no se han estrenado, yo pregunto por la voz del Maestro Roshi que tuvo en "La Batalla de los Dioses" y la "Resurrección de Freezer", de las películas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _exactamente, conociendo a ese farsante, sería el último en quedar en la plataforma y acabas de ver la fase dos de esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _ciertamente lo hizo y acabas de ver lo que planeo, ahora se ha fusionado con Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _pues él siempre tiene un plan alterno para todo y tengo varias revistas que lo prueban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _obtuvieron ventaja, pero el Guasón les volteo todo de nuevo, volviéndose más imponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _realmente el Manga está mucho mejor que el Anime, tiene más sentido y lógica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _lo bueno del Manga es que todo avanza más rápido que en el Anime, que le gusta poner demasiado relleno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y acabas de ver su nuevo contraataque, las chicas entran al combate, él se fusiona con Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues aunque tenían la ventaja, el Guasón les volteo la situación de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ciertamente eso ayudaría, pero como bien dices, imperfecto podría hacer que Doomsday también lo aprenda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y acabas de verlo más indetenible que nunca, pues la mente del Guasón ahora está en su cuerpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _la desesperación va en aumento, porque Doomsday se fusiono con el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _yo tampoco confío en esos héroes, de hecho, son los que peor me caen, siempre tan americanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _eso es bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y acabas de ver lo que el Guasón había estado planeando, se fusiono con Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _de hecho se regresó de un modo sumamente aterrador, ya que como viste, el Guasón se fusiono con Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _hay momentos en los que me pregunto lo mismo ¿Qué ocurrirá para que se decida a romper su código? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y acabas de ver su evolución al fusionarse con el Guasón, volviéndose mucho más imponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pues ahora que te parece el hecho de que el Guasón se fusiono con él, dándole su mente retorcida al peor monstruo de destrucción que ha existido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y ahora más que nunca, porque la fuerza destructiva de Doomsday se ha unido con la mente retorcida del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _por ahora la situación ha dado un giro mucho más tétrico, ahora el Guasón se fusiono con Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _mientras el Guasón este tranquilo entonces la situación no será nada favorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y más nuevas habilidades obtiene, ahora el Guasón se volvió uno con Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _tiene sus excepciones, te recuerdo a Vegeta y Freezer, han sido los únicos villanos que han sobrevivido a la Genkidama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _es lo que Goku intento con el Kaio Ken, atacarlo con tal potencia que no le diera tiempo de aprender su ataque, pero Doomsday lo aprendió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pues ya acabas de ver la situación actual, ya que el Guasón se fusiono con Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y acabas de ver porque motivos el Guasón estaba tan confiado, porque planeo fusionarse con Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eso es lo que realmente encuentro divertido, ya que muchos me pidieron que sea uno vs uno, pero los temas son como Batalla Campal, eso realmente es divertido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y acabas de ver los motivos por el cual el Guasón estaba tan tranquilo, ahora realmente es un monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _si te parecía un demonio con todo el poder que adquirió, a ver qué te parece ahora que el Guasón se fusiono con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y las cosas han vuelto a cambiar, porque el Guasón se fusiono con Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _yo espero que realmente dure lo suficiente, ya que Piccolo es un gran guerrero que lo dejaron muy de lado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y a ver qué te parece el hecho de que ahora el Guasón se ha fusionado con Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y acabas de ver el motivo por el cual el Guasón estaba tan tranquilo pese a las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ciertamente estoy sorprendido, realmente este fic se ha convertido en mi obra maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y ahora la situación ha vuelto a cambiar, pues el Guasón se ha convertido en Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **General Zod:** _a mí me preocupa mucho la idea de ver a Optimus como un villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ya lo recibí, pero creo que te falto el tema del final, pero a estas alturas ya no los recibo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 99 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, An To Beatriz, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Peebels Pek, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Sombra 02, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Doppio The Diavo, Fugo Distorsión, Giorno Joestar, Dio The World, Moon-9215, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Ocnarf, AndrosValgreen4, Raft, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Draigon 2.0, General Zod, FreedomGundam96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	100. Despertar Angelical

**_"_** ** _La última batalla antes del combate con los Maestros Oscuros continua, Batman y su grupo de 11 guerreros se enfrentaron a Doomsday, el monstruo más poderoso del Universo, pero recibieron la ayuda de las Hijas de la Noche justo a tiempo, solo para que el Guasón usara un hechizo demoniaco para fusionarse con Doomsday y convertirse en un nuevo monstruo llamado Doom Guasón, que además posee todos los poderes de los guerreros que ha enfrentado, lo que ha hecho que la batalla se vuelva todavía mucho más difícil, viendo que la situación estaba cada vez peor, Batman opto por un movimiento sumamente arriesgado, cayendo junto con el Guasón al abismo, ante el rostro aterrado de sus hijas ¿Qué sucederá con Batman? ¿Será capaz de sobrevivir a este terrible predicamento? ¿Y qué quiso decir Raiden con que las Hijas de la Noche aún no han liberado su poder?"_**

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 ** _Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 100_**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 100 Despertar Angelical**

Batman cayó con fuerza contra el puente, cuando el Guasón salto sobre él y le aplasto una pierna con fuerza, provocando que Batman hiciera una mueca de dolor, pero en ningún momento grito, ya que él jamás daría una muestra de debilidad como esa ante su enemigo, mientras el Guasón le decía como iba a matarlo, Batman hizo volar el puente, sus hijas gritaron con horror al ver eso, el Guasón intento escapar, pero Batman lo sujeto por la espalda, clavándole un par de dagas de Kryptonita Dorada.

Sin poder volar, Batman y el Guasón cayeron hacia el abismo, para espanto de las chicas, el Caballero de la Noche se mantenía sujeto a la espalda del Guasón quien hacía todo lo posible por sacarse de la espalda a su gran enemigo, pero el Guasón logro sujetarlo de la capa y jalarlo hasta que quedara frente a él.

-¡Nunca sabes cuándo rendirte!-bramo el Guasón sumamente molesto, rápidamente, Batman le dio un puñetazo en el rostro con fuerza, usando nudillos de Kryptonita Dorada.

El Guasón intentaba volar, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, el Caballero de la Noche lo golpeaba con el mineral mortal, debilitando más al Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, impidiéndole que pueda volar y fue cuando el Guasón comenzó a alarmarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-cuestiono al ver que Batman no dejaba de golpearlo y debilitarlo con ese mineral-¿Estás loco? ¡Solo yo puedo evitar que caigas hasta el fondo, deja de evitar que use el poder de volar o ambos moriremos!-grito el Guasón.

-¡Pues así será!-aseguro Batman sin dejar de golpearlo en ningún momento.

Parecía que iban a seguir cayendo eternamente, pero finalmente, el Guasón se estrelló contra otra isla flotante que se encontraba casi en el fondo, cayendo de espaldas contra la dura roca, Batman salió disparado por los aires y rodo por el suelo, resultando algo lastimado, sangraba un poco y respiraba con dificultad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, las Hijas de la Noche y el resto de los guerreros continuaban su batalla contra aquellos engendros creados por el Guasón, por más que los atacaban, estos se multiplicaban más y más, cada uno de ellos tenía algo de los poderes que el Guasón había adquirido en medio de esa batalla, una vez que se fusiono con Doomsday, los únicos que no hacían el menor esfuerzo por trabajar en equipo eran Goku y Vegeta por su orgullo de Saiyajin, así como también Diana y Kal El, quienes no tenían intención de trabajar con quienes los encerraron.

-¡Tenemos que quitarnos a estos monstruos de encima! ¡Hay que ir a ayudar a Batman!-exclamo Sunset cortando a un demonio con su Espada.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa si él…?-Korra no se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que las chicas también se hacían.

-¡No, él aún está vivo!-respondió Piccolo dándole una patada a uno de los clones-¡Aun puedo sentir su Ki, pero el Guasón también está muy cerca de él, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo cuanto antes!-.

-¡Las únicas que pueden ayudarlo son las chicas!-grito Garnet-¡Ustedes deben ir a ayudarlo cuanto antes, tienen las únicas armas que pueden acabar con ese enorme monstruo!-.

-Pero ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta abajo? ¡No podemos volar!-grito Rainbow sumamente alarmada por la situación.

-¡Yo puedo llevarlas a todas hasta allá!-declaro Twilight captando la atención de sus amigas-¡Tengo un nuevo hechizo que podría llevarnos hasta donde esta Batman, pero necesito que todas estemos juntas!-.

-¡Ya escucharon a Magic Star, adelante!-grito Applejack y las Hijas de la Noche se acercaron a su día, esperando poder llegar pronto.

Pero los Guasones no dejaban de salir de todas direcciones, por fortuna, los guerreros que también peleaban a su lado los apartaban de su camino, finalmente, las siete Hijas de la Noche quedaron juntas y esperando a que Twilight usara el nuevo hechizo que supuestamente las llevaría a donde se encontraba Batman, pero Twilight no hacía absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué estas esperando?-pregunto Rainbow sumamente preocupada.

-¡No podemos dejarlos peleando contra esos monstruos, tenemos que ayudarlos!-exclamo Twilight viendo como los demás tenían problemas.

Las demás chicas se dieron cuenta de que Twilight tenía razón, el resto de los guerreros hacían todo lo posible por resistir en esta batalla tan complicada, pero era claro que esos Guasones tenían la total ventaja en esa batalla, tenían que ayudar a Batman, pero tampoco podían dejar de lado a esos nobles héroes que hacían todo lo posible por proteger a los 12 Universos, pero entonces Garnet les grito de nuevo.

-¡No pierdan el tiempo! ¡Estas cosas son creaciones del Guasón, si lo vencen estas cosas serán destruidas también!-les indico con voz segura.

Twilight pensó en las palabras de Garnet y encontró lógica en ellas, pero aún no estaba segura de dejarlos ahí, en ese terrible problema, fue cuando Sunset la tomo de la mano y le sonrió con ánimo, el resto de las chicas también lo hizo, todas tenían los mismos pensamientos, pero necesitaban ayudar a Batman, especialmente porque el Guasón era Doomsday ahora.

-Adelante-dijo Twilight alzando la Vara Estrella, misma que comenzó a brillar intensamente, cubriendo a las siete chicas en ese resplandor, antes de que estas desaparezcan.

Goku lanzo un Kame Hame Ha casi al instante en que las chicas desaparecieron, pero ni eso basto para detener a esos monstruos, quienes se lanzaron contra ellos listos para continuar el ataque, hecho que provoco una sonrisa en Goku.

-Buena suerte-dijo Goku sonriendo al ver que las chicas se fueron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman se estrelló contra el suelo varias veces, intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba sumamente lastimado, el Guasón por su parte, aunque tenía algunas heridas, su cuerpo era capaz de resistir eso y más, después de todo, ahora formaba un solo ser con Doomsday, por lo que ese tipo de heridas no lo detendrían y eso provocaba una sonrisa siniestra en el cruel homicida.

-Vaya Batsy, has dado una gran batalla, pero ahora que las cosas han dado un giro inesperado todo parece indicar que esta vez yo ganare-dijo el Guasón sonriendo de forma siniestra.

Batman lanzo uno de sus Bati Boomerangs contra el Guasón, mismo que el criminal detuvo con su mano, solo para recibir la sorpresa de que también era una bomba, misma que exploto en su cara, momento que el Caballero de la Noche aprovecho para lanzarse al ataque, ignorando por completo el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, Batman comenzó a golpear al Guasón con fuerza en el abdomen, usando sus nudillos de Kryptonita Dorada.

El Guasón retrocedía con cada golpe que Batman le daba, hasta que el Caballero de la Noche le dio un golpe más en la quijada, derribando al gigante enemigo, pero este no tardo en levantarse y sonriendo de forma siniestra, comenzó a disparar varios rayos contra Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche rodo por el suelo y saltaba para esquivar los ataques del Guasón, quien uso el poder de su nueva velocidad, embistiéndolo con fuerza y estrellándolo con fuerza contra el suelo, provocando una risa de burla y crueldad, para luego comenzar a avanzar hacia él.

-¡Esta sí que fue una gran batalla!-declaro el Guasón riéndose-¡Pero creo que ya es tiempo de terminar con esto, así que prepárate Batman, porque es hora de que te vayas de este mundo con una gran sonrisa!-.

-Acábame…-dijo Batman sin temor alguno-pero aunque yo caiga…las Hijas de la Noche te derrotaran a ti…y a tu amo…-aseguro Batman mirándolo con una sonrisa completamente burlona y despectiva en el rostro.

El Guasón gruño ante eso y disparo un rayo contra Batman, pero antes de que el ataque impactara, un destello de luz apareció de la nada, al tiempo que una figura lanzaba un golpe contra el ataque del Guasón, mismo que fue desviado hacia el cielo, finalmente, las Hijas de la Noche habían aparecido.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimar a nuestro padre!-amenazo Sunset colocándose en guardia, al tiempo que las demás también lo hacían.

El Guasón se rio sumamente divertido al ver aparecer a las chicas, quienes no entendían porque motivos se reía de ese modo, Batman era el único que lo comprendía, después de todo, para ese demente, todo eso no era más que un simple juego, un tipo de comedia y el remate del chiste estaba por revelarse.

-Muy bien, supongo que eso significa que la pelea va a ser más emociónate-dijo el Guasón tronándose los nudillos con una macabra sonrisa.

Batman comenzó a levantarse, pero le costaba mantenerse en pie, su cuerpo le dolía bastante y ni que decir de la pierna que el Guasón le aplasto antes de poder caer, rápidamente, Fluttershy y Rarity lo sujetaron para evitar que cayera al suelo, el Caballero de la Noche las miro sorprendidos.

-Ahora descanse maestro-dijo Twilight sonriéndole-nosotras nos haremos cargo ahora-

-El Guasón es más peligroso que nunca, no puedo permitir que se enfrenten a ese demonio ustedes solas-aseguro Batman tratando de avanzar, pero su pierna herida provoco que por poco cayera.

-Hay veces que hasta Batman necesita descansar-dijo Sunset sonriéndole de manera cariñosa y el Caballero de la Noche se sorprendió al ver que todas las chicas estaban dispuestas a enfrentarse a ese monstruo maligno llamado Guasón.

El Guasón se rio sumamente divertido al escuchar eso y las chicas se pusieron en guardia de nuevo, listas para darle batalla al lunático más peligroso de todo el mundo, mismo que destruyo la vida de millones de personas, acabo con toda una ciudad y provoco que la Liga de la Justicia se convirtiera en los más grandes tiranos de todo el mundo.

-¡Entonces ahora Batsy es defendido por unas mocosas de mierda! ¡Que ternura!-declaro sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Ahora mismo te vamos a dar tu merecido!-declaro Sunset.

-¡Te vamos a dar una patada en esas enormes bolas que tienes ahora!-aseguro Pinkie Pie.

-¿A quién le dijiste ternura?-cuestiono Rainbow sintiéndose sumamente ofendida por esa palabra.

El Guasón rompió en carcajadas al escuchar eso y se puso en guardia-¡A jugar se ha dicho!-bramo el Guasón lanzándose al ataque.

Las Hijas de la Noche se colocaron en guardia y atacaron al imponente criminal, alejándolo de Batman y dándole oportunidad para que se recuperara, pero Batman no era de los que se quedaban atrás, quería ayudar a las chicas, pero su pierna herida no le permitía moverse mucho, su pierna estaba completamente rota.

El Guasón lanzo varios golpes contra las Hijas de la Noche, Applejack enredo su Látigo en el brazo del Guasón, momento que Rainbow aprovecho para clavarle su Lanza en el abdomen, pero el Guasón no dejaba de sonreír de forma sádica ante ese acto, rápidamente, el Guasón uso sus poderes para moverse a gran velocidad, atacando a todas las chicas con esa velocidad.

Las Hijas de la Noche se protegían como podían, Rainbow se lanzó al ataque a gran velocidad, pero el Guasón lo esquivo con mucha agilidad, Rarity lanzo su Tenssen golpeo al Guasón en la nuca, pero eso no basto para frenarlo, Fluttershy disparo una flecha que tomo la forma de un poderoso Triceraptor, embistiendo con fuerza al Guasón, quien sujeto la imagen de los cuerpos y lo estrello contra el suelo con gran facilidad.

Pinkie Pie lanzo un hechizo con su Bastón Mágico, disparándole varios muffins explosivos, mismos que explotaron con fuerza en el cuerpo del Guasón, quien solo se rio divertido, ya que esos ataques le parecían sumamente divertido, el Guasón se preparó para volver a atacar, momento que Twilight y Sunset aprovecharon para atacarlo con sus Armas Celestiales.

El Guasón detuvo los golpes con gran facilidad y de un gran empujón lanzo a ambas chicas por los aires, el grupo estaba sorprendido, sus armas lograban dañar a ese monstruo, pero no lo derrotaban, necesitaban pensar en algo pronto.

-Me temo que aunque sus armas me dañan no podrán vencerme, permítanme mostrarles otra de mis grandes habilidades, cortesía de su amigo Piccolo ¡Makan Kosa Po!-el Guasón disparo la mortal técnica que era como un taladro de energía contra las Hijas de la Noche.

Las chicas esquivaron el ataque muy a tiempo, pero el disparo por poco golpe a Batman, por suerte, el Caballero de la Noche salto al suelo a tiempo y el disparo solo paso de largo, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen se rio sumamente divertido ante eso, las Hijas de la Noche se incorporaron y se colocaron en guardia de nuevo.

-¿Cómo vamos a detener a este monstruo?-pregunto Fluttershy sumamente asustada.

-¡Debemos seguir intentado, hemos tenido muchos problemas en este torneo, pero logramos superarlo, podemos hacer esto también!-indico Sunset colocándose en guardia, junto con Twilight, en ambas se podía ver la determinación por continuar con esa batalla tan difícil y las demás no tardaron en unirse.

-Que divertido, aunque debo decirles que están fuera de su liga, conozco perfectamente los movimientos de Batman, los Robins y las Bati Putas que siempre lo acompañaron-dijo el Guasón comenzando a avanzar lentamente hacia ellas.

-Pero no sabes nada de nosotras-dijo Sunset con voz fría.

El Guasón se rio al escuchar las palabras de Sunset-¿Ustedes? ¿Qué hay que saber? Solo son un montón de niñas que tuvieron la suerte de que el destino las convirtiera en algo más que las futuras putas de Ciudad Gótica, pero si lo que quieren es que les de otra golpiza con mucho gusto se las daré-aseguro el Guasón acercándose lentamente hacia ellas.

Las chicas se colocaron en guardia, pero podía notarse lo nerviosas que estaban, después de todo, ahora el Guasón era un titán, un monstruo sumamente imparable, capaz de usar todos los poderes de sus aliados, los cuales debían seguir en graves problemas en esos momentos, pero justo cuando el Guasón se acercó lo suficiente, la voz de Batman se escuchó.

-Te equivocas Guasón-dijo Batman mirando a su enemigo-ellas son mucho más de lo que vez, esas chicas han logrado grandes cosas, incluso antes de ser mis aprendices, cada una de ellas salió adelante después de haber sufrido de algún modo durante la locura de Kal, ellas son verdaderas guerreras, heroínas, son ángeles caídos del cielo-.

Las chicas miraron a Batman con expresiones sumamente conmovidas, nunca se imaginaron que el Caballero de la Noche pensaba eso de ellas, pero Batman no se detuvo ahí, siguió mencionando lo mucho que estaba orgulloso de ellas, ya que a pesar de que comenzaron con el pie izquierdo, lograron superar muchos obstáculos que parecían imposibles de superar, pero siguieron adelante, incluso lograron vencer el deseo de venganza contra el hombre que destruyo sus vidas.

-Eso es algo que no se logra fácilmente, porque la venganza es un veneno que nos consume lentamente hasta finalmente destruirnos, pero ellas lo lograron y se han convertido en las heroínas que sabía que podían llegar a ser, mi siento sumamente orgulloso de ser su maestro-aseguro Batman sonriendo.

Cada palabra de Batman conmovía más y más a las chicas, sus corazones se llenaban de felicidad, alegría, amor, esperanza y luz, al tiempo que sus armas comenzaban a brillar intensamente, pero el momento fue roto cuando el Guasón volvió a reírse de forma despectiva y burlona por las palabras de Batman.

-¡Oh Batman! Eso realmente fue hermoso, espero que los muertos piensen lo mismo y esta vez no les servirá de nada tratar de esquivarlo-sentencio el Guasón colocándose en posición-hasta nunca ¡Resplandor Final!-invoco disparando el ataque mortal que obtuvo de Vegeta.

El ataque se dirigió directamente hacia Batman, el Caballero de la Noche sabía que en su estado actual y debido al inmenso poder creado por el Príncipe de los Saiyajin no podría esquivarlo, pero no tenía que hacerlo, después de todo, sospechaba que el Guasón estaba a punto de ver como su chiste se volteaba contra él.

El impacto fue devastador y el Guasón sonrió al ver eso, levantando una cortina de humo de gran tamaño y el lunático comenzó a reírse-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Por fin vencí a Batman!-declaro riéndose.

-Mira de nuevo payaso de mierda-dijo la voz de Sunset.

-¿Qué?-exclamo el Guasón, cuando siete brillos aparecieron entre el humo, mismo que se disipo poco a poco, revelando a las Hijas de la Noche, quienes bloquearon el ataque y ahora sus cuerpos brillaban intensamente.

El Guasón retrocedió sorprendido, ese ataque era sumamente devastador, no podía creer que esas chiquillas hayan logrado sobrevivir a semejante poder, las Hijas de la Noche miraron al Guasón con desafío, al tiempo que sus respectivas Armas Celestiales comenzaban a levitar, hasta quedar cada una sobre sus frentes.

-Ha llegado el momento-dijo Batman sonriendo.

El resplandor de las armas envolvió lentamente a las chicas, quienes se dejaron abrazar por aquella luz tan llena de calidez, amistad y amor, el Guasón solo se pudo proteger los ojos de aquel resplandor, mismo que alcanzo a verse incluso hasta donde se encontraban los demás combatiendo, deteniéndose al ver esa energía.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Amatista.

-Algo maravilloso-respondió Garnet sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Los que presenciaban la batalla se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como los cuerpos de las chicas brillaban con intensidad, sus cuerpos parecían estar recibiendo un aura divina, hecho que Raiden confirmo, después de todo, él también poseía una, pero el Dios de la Tormenta noto algo diferente en el aura de las chicas.

-Esta aura no pertenece a un dios-dijo sorprendido, era un aura que pertenecía a los seres más cercanos a la Presencia-increíble-.

Los Maestros Oscuros también se sorprendieron ante lo que estaba pasando, aunque Abzu se mostró sumamente complacido con lo que veía-Finalmente lo ha hecho, ahora estoy más que ansioso por enfrentarte-expreso formando un puño en su mano derecha.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Islas Flotantes**

El Guasón comenzó a retroceder, porque aquel resplandor comenzó a quemarlo como si fuera fuego-¡Que es esto! ¡No es gracioso!-grito molesto.

-¡Saben lo que tienen que hacer! ¡Háganlo ahora!-grito Batman con fuerza.

Al escuchar la voz de su maestro, las Hijas de la Noche abrieron sus ojos de golpe-¡Adelante!-y las armas las cubrieron por completo, comenzando a cambiarlas.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

Los cuerpos de las chicas comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad, al tiempo que obtenían una nueva forma, cuando el resplandor de luz finalmente ceso, las chicas aparecieron en formación de una estrella de siete puntas, con Twilight en la punta, al tiempo que una silueta femenina y divina se encontraba en el centro del mismo.

-¡Modo Ángel!-invocaron ambas chicas, al tiempo que rompían la formación, quedando ante el Guasón con sus nuevas formas.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo el Guasón sorprendido de lo que sus ojos observaban.

Los disfraces de las chicas fueron reemplazados por vestidos que brillaban como si fueran diamante, sus respectivos cabellos recuperaron sus colores normales, así como también estaban peinados de manera diferente, sus ojos quedaron al descubierto y sobre sus frentes aparecieron los símbolos de cada una, finalizando la transformación con el hecho de que cada una tenía unas alas que parecían estar hechas de un tipo de cristal divino.

 **(Nota: para no alargarme tanto con las descripciones, aquí les dejo el enlace de la imagen; reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Modo-Angel-664391270)**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

Sentado en su trono, siempre con sus dos guardias a su lado, Zeno Sama sonrió al sentir la opresión que acababa de liberarse en la Tierra del Universo 1, finalmente esas niñas habían descubierto el verdadero poder de las Armas Celestiales y ahora oficialmente estaban listas para enfrentarse a los Maestros Oscuros.

-Escogiste bien Batman, realmente lo hiciste-felicito sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde su prisión, Drago también sintió aquella liberación de energía divina, una que no le era tan desconocida, después de todo, él alguna vez tuvo esa misma energía, antes de que lo desterraran por considerarlo un traidor.

-Esto se ha puesto más interesante-expreso sonriendo macabramente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Islas Flotantes**

El Guasón no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, no era posible que esas chiquillas hubieran adquirido semejante poder, pero parecía que esa era la realidad, ahora las Hijas de la Noche poseían un poder al que llamaron "Modo Ángel", porque eso parecían esta vez, unas hermosas ángeles.

Con una velocidad más que sorprendente, Rainbow se lanzó contra el Guasón, dejando un destello de arcoíris detrás de ella, embistiendo con fuerza al Guasón, quien abrió mucho los ojos al sentir ese tremendo golpe, intento atacar, pero Dash lo evadió con esa misma velocidad y le dio una patada en la nuca, lanzando al Guasón por los aires.

Applejack se adelantó y lo recibió con un golpe en la mandíbula, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lanzo al Guasón por los aires, incluso logro hacerlo sangrar, para sorpresa del criminal, quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, fue cuando Pinkie Pie apareció sobre él con una sonrisa divertida y abriendo sus manos disparo varias esferas de color rosa que golpearon al Guasón con fuerza.

El Guasón logro detenerse en el aire, encontrándose con Fluttershy, quien se encontraba con los brazos extendidos y su aura se convirtió en un hermoso halcón de fuego azul, la chica tímida lanzo al halcón contra el Guasón y el monstruo sintió como su cuerpo era quemado por aquella ave.

El Guasón se liberó de ese ataque y mirando con furia a la chica, la ataco con una llamarada, misma que fue bloqueada por un escudo hecho de diamante, sorprendiendo al Guasón, fue cuando Rarity le disparo una lluvia de filosos diamantes, que se sentían como mortales cuchillos en su cuerpo, el malévolo payaso no podía hacer nada contra ese ataque mortal.

Fue cuando Twilight y Sunset se colocaron una al lado de la otra, se tomaron de la mano y combinaron sus energías, disparando una estrella que iba acompañada de un majestuoso Fénix, ambos ataques golpearon al Guasón con fuerza, lanzándolo por los aires y estrellándolo contra la parte baja de una de las islas, deteniéndose en el acto, el Guasón se liberó y miro sorprendido, así como también sumamente molesto a aquellas chiquillas.

-¡Esto no puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible que esté pasando esto? ¡Tengo los poderes de grandes guerreros!-grito el Guasón.

-Lamento decirte que eso no basta, porque aunque tengas esos poderes estas solo y por eso no podrás vencernos-dijo Sunset sonriendo de manera segura y sus amigas asintieron.

-¿Qué dicen? ¡Mocosas estúpidas! ¡Creen que ya me han vencido, pero les espera una sorpresa!-el Guasón alzo sus manos hacia el aire y de su cuerpo comenzó a liberarse una gran cantidad de energía, misma que comenzó a tomar forma esférica.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Rarity.

-No puede ser…es una Genkidama-dijo Batman sorprendido, ya que efectivamente, el Guasón estaba creando una Genkidama, solo que esta era de color negra.

El Guasón se rio ante la acertada deducción de su enemigo-¡En efecto Batsy, pero esta es mi Genkidama Maligna, formada a partir de los poderes que obtuve durante el combate y como bien sabes Batman, es casi imposible sobrevivir a este poder, ni siquiera Majin Boo consiguió hacerlo! ¡Así que despídanse para siempre de este mundo!-anuncio el Guasón lanzando su ataque contra las chicas.

Las Hijas de la Noche se prepararon para el ataque y como si supieran lo que tenían que hacer, nuevamente se pusieron en formación de estrella, sus cuerpos comenzaron a emitir un aura con sus respectivos colores y sus símbolos brillaron en sus frentes.

-¡Ahora!-grito Twilight y las chicas lanzaron su energía, misma que tomo la forma de un arcoíris.

El ataque de las chicas choco contra la Genkidama Maligna del Guasón y ambos bandos comenzaron a luchar por tomar el control del conflicto, Batman se protegió los ojos con su capa, ambos ataques parecían estar muy parejos y no se sabía cuál iba a ganar, pero las chicas no se rindieron, no pensaban hacerlo, jamás lo harían, protegerían a su maestro, a sus amigos y a todos los universos de ese monstruo y de su amo.

Lanzando un grito de batalla, el poder de las chicas gano terreno y destruyo la Genkidama Maligna-¿Qué?-exclamo el Guasón sorprendido, viendo como el ataque de sus oponentes finalmente lo alcanza-¡IMPOSIBLE!-grito recibiendo el impacto de frente.

El intenso resplandor producido por ambos ataques capto la atención de todos, al tiempo que los Guasones creados comenzaron a desaparecer y poco a poco, la explosión de luz cubrió todo el lugar, mientras la esfera donde los espectadores observaban todo estallaba en pedazos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 ** _"_** ** _Un nuevo poder ha sido liberado y ahora las Hijas de la Noche se han convertido en Ángeles ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Habrán sido capaces de vencer al temible Guasón? La batalla con los Maestros Oscuros está a punto de comenzar"_**

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 ** _Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:_**

 **ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA, PERO MI COMPUTADORA SE EMPEZO A ACTUALIZAR Y LE TOMO UNA HORA HACERLO Y COMO VI QUE YA ERA TARDE, MEJOR OPTE POR SUBIR EL CAPITULO, LAMENTO NO HABER RESPONDIDO A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE LOS CONTESTARE TODOS EN EL SIGUIENTE**

 **Ángel María NF:** _y finalmente, las Hijas de la Noche han logrado vencer al Guasón al despertar el verdadero potencial de las Armas Celestiales, convirtiéndose en guerreras ángeles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _afortunadamente, las Hijas de la Noche han logrado liberar su verdadero potencial y finalmente pudieron acabar con esa terrible bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _el Guasón siempre ha estado retorcido, pero con el hecho de fusionarse con Doomsday cruzo la línea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _el momento de que las chicas brillen y le pongan un alto a ese retorcido asesino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _creo que esto es más retorcido, ya que el Guasón se fusiono con la mayor fuerza de destrucción masiva del universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _por suerte las chicas también alcanzaron su gran evolución, revelando el poder de sus armas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _eso es raro, ya que es un personaje bastante conocido en DC, especialmente por traicionar a Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _recuerda que el más grande error que alguien puede cometer es subestimar al oponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _y acabas de ver la mayor sorpresa del Caballero de la Noche, sus Hijas en Modo Ángel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _él ya ha demostrado que con o sin poder es realmente peligroso, nunca es bueno meterse con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y cómo pudiste ver, Batman realmente estaba dispuesto a morir por proteger a sus hijas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _tengo un pensamiento, pero no quiero decirlo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos, después de todo, siempre hay cosas que te sorprenden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y sí que tenía un plan de respaldo bastante retorcido, ya que se fusiono con Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por el momento finalmente las chicas han liberado su potencial y juntas han vencido al Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y ciertamente no gano, gracias a que las chicas lograron liberar su verdadero potencial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _sobrevivió, aunque por poco no la cuenta, por suerte sus hijas lo ayudaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y acabas de ver lo que ocurrió, Batman sobrevivió, pero las chicas también han alcanzado su potencial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _y por curiosidad ¿Qué canción usarías para este momento en que las Hijas de la Noche alcanzaron su verdadero potencial? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y ahora acabas de ver como las chicas alcanzan su verdadero poder y le ponen un alto al Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _con tal de salvar a otros, Batman está dispuesto a entregar su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _y acabas de ver que Batman realmente estaba dispuesto a morir si con eso se llevaba al Guasón también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _ciertamente, si antes eran feos, ahora que están fusionados esa palabra les quedo cortos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _la mente retorcida del Guasón siempre ha sido capaz de crear los peores escenarios y pesadillas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _eso fue lo que le fato al Anime, realmente el Manga está mucho mejor en varios aspectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _bueno…en lo personal me gusta más el Hit del Anime, todo un guerrero solitario y temible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _pero por fortuna, las Hijas de la Noche han demostrado porque son las elegidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _hazlo como Batman lo hizo, un monstruo completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _exactamente, realmente fue mucho más satisfactorio verlo asustado y tratando de huir como el cobarde que es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _recuerda de quien estabas hablando, para el Guasón todo esto no es más que una broma retorcida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _lo bueno es que yo me retire hace mucho de los torneos, desde que entre a la universidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _Pinkie Pie le puso "Doom Guasón", era todo lo que se le podía ocurrir en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y vaya monstruo, por suerte, las chicas se convirtieron en Ángeles de la Luz y de la Esperanza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, las Hijas de la Noche lograron vencer a ese monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y un milagro acaba de ocurrir, las Hijas de la Noche se convirtieron en Ángeles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _fue difícil, pero lograron vencerlo gracias a la fe que todas tuvieron en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y el milagro acaba de ocurrir, las Hijas de la Noche se convirtieron en Ángeles Guardianes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _por suerte, las Hijas de la Noche han logrado descubrir el enorme potencial que tenían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y acabas de ver el milagro que necesitaban para ganar esta difícil batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _por suerte aprendieron rápidamente y liberaron todo el poder que aún tenían escondido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pero acabas de ver como las Hijas de la Noche lograban vencer lo que parecía imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _de hecho no lo conoce, pero por suerte, Batman y sus pupilas tampoco lo conocen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _con unas guerreras que adquirieron el poder de los Ángeles fue suficiente para frenarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _una combinación realmente abominable, tal como dijo Batman, un monstruo completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _lo dudo mucho y más si ambos son Saiyajin, a ellos no les gusta hacer equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _aun así es bastante divertida esta ironía, realmente lo encuentro sumamente divertido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _creo que pronto conocerás la respuesta, ya que Drago aún necesita a este psicópata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _pero la Luz de la Esperanza y de la Justicia brillaron para vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ciertamente es un monstruo sumamente astuto y retorcido, que hace honor a ser un villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ya quiero ver a Piccolo en acción, deseo ver que tan poderoso se ha vuelto y que le den la revancha con Frost. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _el Guasón siempre ha sido un demonio, solo que esta vez lo era más físicamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ahora está más allá de ser un criminal ordinario, realmente se superó mucho esta vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y las Hijas de la Noche llegaron a tiempo para ayudar a su maestro en este momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 100 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 ** _Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, An To Beatriz, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Peebels Pek, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Tencalucard123, Xanatrix742, Bowser300000, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Doppio The Diavo, Fugo Distorsión, Giorno Joestar, Dio The World, Zedd Hirose, Rohan The Hand, Polnareff Silver, Kira The Killer, Odín, Raft, Ryo Red, Hamon, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, AndrosValgreen4, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin,_**

 ** _Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…_**


	101. La calma antes de la tormenta

" _ **La batalla contra el Guasón, quien se fusiono con Doomsday, obteniendo todos los poderes de los guerreros que este enfrento, continuaba, Batman estaba gravemente lastimado y justo cuando parecía que el Guasón finalmente lo iba a matar, las Hijas de la Noche llegaron a tiempo para ayudarlo, pero ni así podían frenar al terrible monstruo, en ese momento, Batman las llamo su más grande orgullo y logro, mencionando lo orgulloso que estaba de ellas por haber conseguido tanto y por el gran valor que habían demostrado, aquellas palabras conmovieron a las chicas y finalmente el poder de las Armas Celestiales se revelo por completo, dándoles el poder del Modo Ángel, con el cual lograron someter al Guasón, antes de que sus ataques impactaran de manera extraordinaria ¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Esta batalla habrá llegado a su fin o quizás…?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 101**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 101 La Calma Antes de la Tormenta**

El ataque de las chicas choco contra la Genkidama Maligna del Guasón, provocando una gran explosión que libero un destello de luz que todos los demás contendientes pudieron ver, fue cuando el ataque de las chicas gano terreno sobre el poder del Guasón, quien abrió los ojos de golpe al ver eso.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-grito antes de ser alcanzado por aquella energía, misma que también hizo desaparecer a todos los clones con los que los demás combatían.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Goku sorprendido.

-¡Es un poder sorprendente, pero no puedo sentir el Ki que lo libero, no entiendo que está pasando!-grito Piccolo antes de que aquella explosión de luz también los alcanzara, provocando que todos se cubrieran los ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

El resplandor de luz comenzó a cesar y entonces pudieron abrir sus ojos, descubriendo que ya no se encontraban en aquel sitio tan extraño, lleno de islas que flotaban en el cielo, en su lugar se encontraban de regreso en la plataforma, para sorpresa y extrañeza de la mayoría.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegamos de regreso?-pregunto Vegeta.

-Porque el combate termino-dijo Batman siendo ayudado por Rainbow y Applejack, quienes aún lucían con su nueva apariencia, hecho que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué fue lo que les paso?-pregunto Perla sorprendida por ello.

-Que finalmente alcanzaron su verdadero potencial-explico Batman mirándolas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, aquellas chicas realmente parecían otras y no solo por su nueva apariencia, los más espirituales podían sentir como sus auras eran diferentes, era más divino, pero como Raiden había deducido desde ante, esa energía divina no le pertenecía a un dios, sino a un ángel.

-Vaya, es realmente increíble-dijo Goku, todos estaban muy lastimados, pero ignoraron sus heridas para poder admirar la nueva apariencia de las chicas, provocando un sonrojo en Fluttershy.

-Luego les explicaremos de esto, por el momento creo que tenemos que hacer algo más-dijo Twilight y sus amigas asintieron.

Las siete chicas alzaron sus manos, mismas que brillaron y envolvieron a sus amigos, así como a su maestro en una luz llena de calidez, sanando todas sus heridas, incluso las de las Gemas, ya que contrario de lo que todos creían, Doomsday también les había dado una soberana paliza.

Una vez que terminaron de curar a todos, sus cuerpos brillaron y regresaron a la normalidad, obteniendo sus disfraces, color negro en sus cabellos y sus Armas Celestiales reaparecieron ante ellas, para sorpresa de todos, como si no hubieran tenido demasiadas sorpresas en un día.

-¿Por qué volvieron a la normalidad?-pregunto Amatista asustada.

-No se preocupen, algo nos dice que podemos cambiar a ese modo cuando queramos-dijo Sunset sonriendo.

Fue cuando un sonido llamo la atención de todos y fue cuando el cuerpo de Doomsday apareció ante ellos, rápidamente se pusieron en guardia, pero el cuerpo de Doomsday se convirtió en polvo y en cuanto eso paso, el Guasón apareció tendido en el suelo completamente noqueado.

-¡Caramelito!-grito Harley asustada de ver eso.

-Vaya, el Guasón noqueado, realmente es una imagen que me da gusto ver-dijo Rainbow sonriendo.

-Como me gustaría poder…-Applejack sintió una mano en su hombro y miro a Batman, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

-No Huntress, eso no arreglaría nada, yo lo sé más que nadie-dijo Batman mirando al Guasón con odio, después de todo, él también estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no acabar con la vida de ese hijo de perra que asesino a cientos de inocentes.

Vegeta quiso decir algo, pero Goku se adelantó-Él tiene razón Vegeta, además, él ya no está fusionado con ese monstruo, así que no tendría caso matarlo-dijo sonriendo.

Vegeta bufo con molestia y vio que todos los demás pensaban lo mismo, excepto por dos personas que poco a poco se comenzaron a alejar del grupo, el orgulloso Saiyajin solo pudo gruñir al ver las caras de todos los presentes.

-Lo que pasa es que todos ustedes son una bola de amables ilusos-dijo con desdén.

-Opino lo mismo-intervino Kal El, quien miro a Batman con furia y odio-dime Bruno ¿Cuántas vidas más deben desaparecer para que aceptes que a veces tiene que descender hasta su nivel para proteger a los inocentes?-.

-Eso jamás será justicia-dijo Batman con seriedad-lo que tú haces no es diferente a lo que el Guasón ha hecho, así que te sugiero que mejor pienses en otra cosa, pero yo no permitiré que lo mates-.

Pero entonces, Rarity se dio cuenta de algo alarmante-¡Maestro!-grito señalando hacia el Guasón.

Ya que Diana se lanzó contra el inconsciente criminal, alzando su espada y gritando con furia se dispuso a clavar su espada en el estómago del Guasón, justo en el mismo lugar donde Kal lo había atravesado hace algunos años, pero antes de que su arma tuviera contacto con aquel monstruo, alguien se interpuso deteniéndola, grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que quien defendió al Guasón no era otro más que Abzu, el cual detuvo el golpe de la espada de Diana solo don dos dedos.

-Esta pelea termino y ellos han decidido perdonar a su oponente, por lo que no tienes derecho a tomar su vida-dijo Abzu rompiendo la espada de Diana, para sorpresa de la Amazona-¿Qué acaso las Amazonas no tienen honor? ¡Atacar a un oponente que no puede defenderse no es honorable! ¿Dónde quedo tu honor bruja miserable?-cuestiono Abzu molesto.

Twilight se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Abzu, Diana solo apretó los puños con fuerza al escuchar-¿Qué sabe un monstruo como tú del honor? ¡Sirviendo al peor enemigo de los 12 Universos!-bramo lanzando un golpe contra Abzu, mismo que el Caballero de las Tinieblas detuvo con su mano-¿Qué?-.

-Sé más del honor que tú tonta-dijo Abzu golpeando a Diana en el estómago, no fue muy fuerte, pero Diana abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como ese golpe la dejaba muy herida, Diana se encorvo y tosió un poco, escupiendo bastante saliva, cayendo a los pies de Abzu-y por eso sé que no es honorable acabar con un oponente tan débil como tú-.

Abzu se dio la vuelta y se acercó al cuerpo del Guasón, mismo que levanto, todo ante la mirada atenta de Twilight y de sus amigas, el Caballero de las Tinieblas se dispuso a retirarse, pero antes se dar un paso dijo algunas palabras dirigidas a las chicas.

-Ustedes por otro lado, son grandes guerreras, llenas de honor y capaces de grandes hazañas-reconoció impresionado-felicidades, se han ganado el derecho de luchar contra nosotros-.

-Ya nos imaginábamos eso-dijo Twilight con seriedad-pero recuerda esto Abzu, tenemos más poder que nunca-agrego mirándolo con desafío.

El Caballero de las Tinieblas finalmente se dignó a voltear a verlas de reojo-Y eso solo hará más dulce mi victoria-dijo con un tono de seguridad escalofriante-ahora vayan a descansar, mañana comenzara nuestro combate-indico Abzu retirándose con el cuerpo del Guasón en sus brazos, siendo rápidamente recibido por Harley, quien denotaba una gran preocupación en su rostro.

Varias miradas cayeron sobre el Caballero de las Tinieblas, el cual continuo su camino con total firmeza y tranquilidad, mientras que Batman, Twilight, Sunset, Piccolo y Garnet se hacían la misma pregunta sobre todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

Las puertas del hangar principal se abrieron, dando paso a Starfire, quien sorprendentemente iba acompañada por su hermana mayor, Blackfire, la cual se veía muy molesta ante el hecho de tener que estar ahí, Razer la miro con profunda seriedad y le apunto con su anillo.

-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?-cuestiono Razer tensando la mandíbula.

-Tranquilo amigo Razer, yo la traje aquí para que nos ayudara en esta situación tan terrible-explico Starfire y su hermana dio un paso al frente.

-Escuchen, sé que no les agrado en lo más mínimo, pero mi linda hermanita ya me conto la situación actual, sobre el hecho de que la Bestia del Mal está planeado su reaparición, créanme, su crueldad es legendaria incluso en Tamara, así que por ese motivo accedí a ayudar-dijo Blackfire.

-¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?-pregunto John-cuando Superman formo el Régimen intentaste hacer que tu pueblo lo apoyaran, de no ser por Starfire ellos también se hubieran unido a toda esa locura-.

-Porque ella sabe que si la Bestia del Mal emerge, entonces ella también será destruida, junto con su oportunidad de convertirse en gobernante de Tamara-expreso J'onn, quien había leído la mente de Blackfire-me disculpo por haber leído su mente sin su permiso, pero con su historial es mejor estar seguros-.

-No lo culpo, después de todo, soy una chica mala-dijo Blackfire sonriendo orgullosa.

-Aun así creo que sea buena idea tenerla aquí sin vigilancia-observo Aura, apareciendo junto con Dante, Aled y Helena, quienes habían vuelto tras una misión en el este de Europa, donde aparentemente, un culto de adoradores del diablo estaban haciendo sacrificios en honor a su terrible amo.

-La opción más lógica por el momento es confiar en ella-dijo Tornado Rojo.

-Tomando en cuenta como está la situación no tenemos muchas opciones-agrego Tetrax.

-Eso es cierto-reconoció John cruzado de brazos-pero no por eso dejaremos de mantenerte vigilada-.

-Todos nosotros-agrego Dante mirándola con frialdad-y si intentas algo no dudes que no te daremos la golpiza de tu vida-.

Blackfire solo sonrió de forma desafiante y antes de que comenzara la lucha, Helena tomo la palabra-No es momento para esto, hemos recibido informes de Polar Nova y de Cole, al parecer están teniendo éxito en su misión de que las fuerzas armadas del mundo nos ayuden en cualquier problema que se presente-.

-En lo personal no creo que sea bueno que se involucren civiles inocentes en esto-dijo Aura con mucho pesar.

-Pero si la Bestia emerge entonces eso no importara-dijo Aled cruzado de brazos-porque nadie estará a salvo-.

-Tengo la sensación de que la guerra contra la Bestia pronto se desatara-dijo J'onn con pesar en su tono de voz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino de los Recordados**

Death Racer se presentó en el palacio de la Catrina, tras recibir un llamado de la misma, su reino estaba recuperándose tras el ataque del Ejército de las Tinieblas, pero la Catrina sabía que todo eso era solo para aparentar, ya que la amenaza de Drago aún estaba presente y por eso mando llamar a ese corredor.

-¿Qué quiere que haga que?-exclamo Death Racer

-Que vayas al mundo de los vivos y te encargues de ayudar en todo lo posible a las Virtudes Humanas, ellas han alcanzado un gran poder, pero eso también podría significar que la Bestia está cada vez más cerca de su regreso, por eso necesitaran de tu ayuda-explico la Catrina y Justin gruño por debajo-sé que tienes conflictos con Rainbow Dash, pero dime ¿acaso ella no fue tu amiga en el pasado? ¿Dejarías morir a una amiga? Sé que pese a lo que te corresponde hacer, tienes bondad en tu corazón y jamás permitirías algo como eso-.

Death Racer guardo silencio, sin saber que mientras tanto, Xibalba hacía lo mismo con Krónimo y Ace, suplicándoles que ayuden en esta situación tan alarmante, ignorando también que otros héroes también estaban pensando en lo mismo y en un modo sumamente peligroso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la dimensión mágica más importante de todas, Zantanna hizo acto de aparición, acompañada de Delsin, el hijo de Bill Clave, en el segundo se podía notar una gran incomodidad, como si lo que estaban a punto de hacer fuera la más grande todas las locuras.

-No creo que esta sea una buena idea Zantanna-dijo Delsin.

-No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como esas chicas arriesgan sus vidas y yo no hago nada para ayudarlas, esta puede ser mi oportunidad de hacerlo y tú me ayudaras a que este hechizo funcione, lo investigue y es el único modo de usar su poder sin que este me controle a mí-explico Zantanna.

-¡Pero sabes muy bien a qué precio!-exclamo Delsin.

-Uno que estoy dispuesta a pagar-dijo Zantanna acercándose a un casco dorado que brillaba en ese lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Smallville**

Kara se encontraba comprando algunos vivires, siempre soportando miradas de odio y repulsión de los dueños de la tienda, así como también de los clientes, no los culpaba, ella también lo haría si estuviera en su lugar, la chica abandono el establecimiento y cuando salió, se encontró con una niña que la miraba fijamente, Kara tenía en su boca un cigarro y prefirió alejarse.

-¿Por qué ya no es una heroína?-pregunto la niña confundida.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto mirándola con confusión.

-¿Por qué ya no es una heroína?-repitió la pequeña-mi madre me conto que usted le salvo la vida en muchas ocasiones y aunque su primo defraudo al mundo, usted no debe sentirse culpable ni responsable de sus errores, que el que fallo fue él, no usted, así que ¿Por qué no es una heroína?-volvió a preguntar la pequeña

-Yo…mira pequeña…es complicado, pero a veces las cosas no siempre son como esperamos-dijo Kara.

-Mi mamá dice que en los momentos difíciles mostramos nuestra verdadera cara y yo creo que en su interior late el corazón de una heroína, no de un villano-dijo la niña retirándose del lugar.

Kara se quedó confundida y finalmente volvió a su casa, encontrando otro vidrio roto y una nueva carta insultante hacia ella, la chica ingreso a la casa y fue directo a su habitación, donde se encontraba su traje de Súper Chica, lo miro fijamente y recordó la visita de Zantanna, agachando la cabeza con pesadez.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Mientras As y Freedom se encargaban de mantener a los criminales de la ciudad bajo control en la ausencia de la Bat Family, Celestia tenía sus propios problemas, ya que había recibido la visita de unos preocupados padres que querían saber dónde se encontraban sus hijas, Celestia trataba de calmarlos lo mejor que podía con ayuda de Luna, pero no estaba siendo nada fácil, ya que la comisionada no podía decirles en donde se encontraban.

-¡Escuche! ¡Sé que están preocupados, pero les aseguro que ellas se encuentran bien en estos momentos y que regresaran pronto!-expreso Celestia tratando de calmarlos.

-¡Pero eso no nos dice en donde se encuentran ahora!-exclamo Night Light bastante molesto.

-Applejack nunca había hecho algo como esto-dijo la abuela Smith-estoy muy preocupada por ella-.

-Yo también-dijo Maud preocupada por su hermana, aunque manteniendo su expresión seria y tranquila.

-¿En serio? Porque no se te ve muy preocupada querida-dijo Elizabeth mirándola de manera extraña.

-Pero realmente estoy preocupada-repitió Maud en su mismo tono, haciendo que todos los presentes se alejaran de ella con mucho cuidado.

-Esa chica sí que da miedo-dijo Bullock mirando a Maud con bastante nerviosismo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Tras el anuncio de Abzu, las Hijas de la Noche fueron guiadas por Raiden a sus habitaciones, al igual que todos los demás, definitivamente necesitaban un buen descanso tras todas esas emociones de un día.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todas al encontrar a Kenneth, Odd y Spike amarrados en su habitación, con lazos que seguramente eran de Batman, las chicas rápidamente corrieron a liberarlos, siendo Kenneth el primero al que soltaron por ser el más cercano al grupo.

-Ese Batman es bastante estricto-dijo Kenneth sobándose las muñecas por el tiempo que duraron atados.

-Debo admitir que no me sorprende que los haya amarrado-dijo Sunset una vez que el trío de amigos fue liberado.

-Pero no tenía que ser tan agresivo-dijo Odd haciendo un puchero y ojitos tiernos.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo les fue en sus combates?-pregunto Spike una vez que pudo sentir su boca de nuevo, después de todo, estuvieron atados por casi todo el día.

-Pues logramos vencer a todos nuestros oponentes, ahora debemos descansar y prepararnos para los combates de mañana-dijo Twilight, al tiempo que su expresión cambiaba a una de bastante seriedad-finalmente ha llegado el día-.

-El momento en que enfrentaremos a esos malvados-dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa de determinación-y que finalmente les patearemos el trasero-.

-Pero hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos y con expresión pensativa.

-¿Qué sucede querida?-pregunto Rarity mirándola con algo de temor.

Sunset no respondió de inmediato, mantuvo su expresión pensativa en todo momento, Twilight comprendía a la perfección lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su novia, de hecho, ella también lo estaba pensando y estaba completamente segura de que Batman también lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

-Oigan ¿van a decirnos que es lo que pasa o no?-pregunto Rainbow notando la actitud de ambas chicas.

-Es solo que… ¿no les parece un poco sospechoso?-pregunto Twilight mirando a sus amigas y Sunset comprobó que Twilight también pensaba lo mismo-es decir, Abzu se tomó muchas molestias para proteger al Guasón del ataque de Diana-.

-Bueno, él es un guerrero de honor, seguramente no le agradaba la idea de que Diana lo matara en ese estado tan débil-dijo Fluttershy.

-Pero por mucho honor que tenga, el hecho de que él lo protegiera en persona es demasiado extraño-dijo Sunset-es decir ¿Por qué motivos se preocupan por proteger al Guasón? ¿Qué esperan lograr con esto?-.

-Tal vez Drago aún necesita al Guasón-sugirió Applejack.

-Lo que hace que todo sea más misterioso-dijo Rarity-¿para qué motivos necesita ese monstruo al Guasón?-.

-Debe tratarse de algo sumamente importante si incluso le dio el control de Doomsday en esa batalla-dijo Twilight-realmente no me agrada nada este asunto, tengo un mal presentimiento-.

Kenneth, Odd y Spike solo permanecían en silencio, escuchando todo lo que las chicas decían, aunque no entendían muy bien lo que pasaba, se podía ver que por la tensión que había en la habitación originada de la preocupación de las siete chicas algo sumamente serio estaba a punto de ocurrir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Guasón ya se había recuperado y ahora se encontraba de pie ante el altar donde se podía comunicar con Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas había aparecido y sus ojos brillaban de manera maligna, hecho que solo provocaba una sonrisa divertida en el Guasón por una extraña razón.

-Te ves muy feliz a pesar de haberme fallado-dijo Drago con dureza.

-Porque ambos sabemos que no falle, después de todo, Doomsday logro su cometido, tal vez no acabo con la vida de esos once y también causo que esas mocosas hayan aumentado sus poderes, pero obtuvimos la energía que deseábamos-dijo el Guasón mostrando la energía que Doomsday obtuvo en un orbe.

Drago se rio malignamente al escuchar eso-La misma energía que usaron para devolverme a esta prisión ahora me ayudara a ser libre una vez más-sentencio Drago malignamente y el Guasón asintió con maldad.

-Ciertamente abuelo-dijo Raven apareciendo con el Libro de la Vida-la Presencia fue muy astuto, el hechizo que uso para ocultar el ritual para liberarlo estuvo muy bien oculto, pero después de mucho tiempo finalmente lo encontré-.

-Lo has hecho bien, mi querida nieta, ciertamente me estas siendo más útil que el incompetente de tu padre-Drago se rio-Trigon, Surtur, Zork…todos ellos eran mis hijos y fracasaron en sus misiones, incluso intentaron traicionarme-.

-Pero por haberse atrevido a eso terminaron de esa forma, ahora muy pronto se levantara de nuevo y entonces tomara el lugar que le corresponde, querido abuelo-dijo Raven sonriendo diabólicamente.

-Mi hermano pronto lamentara el día en que me desterró y todos los universos serán testigos de la gran crueldad de la que puedo ser-sentencio Drago malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La noche transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, claro que Kal y Diana tuvieron que ser sometidos para evitar que hicieran alguna tontería, pero ya todos estaban bien, poco a poco, la luz del sol comenzó a aparecer en el horizonte, señal de que finalmente comenzaría el momento decisivo, la batalla entre las Virtudes Humanas y los Maestros Oscuros.

Abzu se encontraba en la cima del templo, no durmió en toda la noche, no era que lo necesitara realmente, solo lo hacía por costumbre, después de todo, alguna vez fue humano y eso era algo que no se olvidaba tan fácil, el Caballero de las Tinieblas observaba como el sol comenzaba a levantarse.

-Finalmente llego el día-dijo Abzu con bastante emoción, mientras pensaba en Twilight y en lo mucho que había mejorado, realmente esa batalla iba a ser la más emocionante que haya tenido y no solo lo decía por la que tendría con ella, sino la de todos los demás.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=a-UxTKTP-q0)**

 **Duermo ahogado en  
Una profunda oscuridad  
Rezando mi cara se distorsiona de miedo**

 **Quiero matar el tiempo  
En esta aburrida paz  
Estoy buscando a los  
Guerreros más fuertes**

 **Les mostrare un sueño limitado  
Les enviare una eterna canción de cuna  
Nadie podrá escapar en este planeta  
Dejando la inútil resistencia  
antes de morir**

Abzu comenzó a recordar como era su vida antes de unirse a la Bestia del Mal y entregarle su lealtad eterna, siempre fue un conquistador temido, todos los imperios temían con solo escuchar su nombre, nadie podía compararse a él, muchos imperios trataron de hacerle frente y nadie lo consiguió, desafortunadamente, su muerte llego demasiado pronto.

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada guerrero  
Soy un Caballero invencible**

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada guerrero  
No hay tal cosa como la muerte**

Recordó lo molesto que se sintió cuando supo que estaba muerto, ya que él no tuvo el final que todo guerrero quería, después de todo, un guerrero no se contentaba con morir enfermo, quería morir peleando, luchando contra un gran oponente hasta que uno de los dos finalmente sucumbiera ante el otro, por eso no dudo en aceptar el trato que Drago le ofrecía y entregarle su completa lealtad en esos momentos.

 **Me rio con el fuego  
En la punta de mi uña  
Rezo por el futuro que no debe venir**

 **No quiero nada más,  
Solo quiero pelear  
Miren mi forma final**

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada guerrero  
Ven a derrotarme**

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada guerrero  
Si eres capaz de hacerlo**

A su mente vino el recuerdo de su batalla con Ivan, el Dios Destructor anterior a Deboness, fue una batalla sumamente devastadora y emocionante, realmente creyó que iba a morir en ese combate, pero logro vencer al Dios Destructor cuando este sintió la victoria, tomándolo con la guardia baja, aunque esa batalla lo emociono, no basto para saciar su sed, porque él era un dios y él quería ver si había alguien que pudiera enfrentarlo directamente.

 **Cuando estoy solo en el horizonte  
(Lo que realmente quieres de tu corazón)  
Espero impacientemente  
El día del destino**

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada guerrero  
Soy un Caballero invencible**

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada guerrero  
No hay tal cosa como la muerte**

El Caballero de las Tinieblas recordó la primera vez que vio a Twilight, creyéndola solo una niña con suerte, no esperaba que fuera alguien capaz de darle una gloriosa batalla, pero ahora estaba completamente complacido de ver que esa niña realmente tenía un poder extraordinario, estaba ansioso por pelear contra ella, esperaba que finalmente su sed se saciara.

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada Guerrero  
Ven a derrotarme**

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada guerrero  
Si eres capaz de hacerlo**

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada guerrero  
Soy un Caballero invencible**

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada guerrero  
No hay tal cosa como la muerte**

Abzu se rio quedamente-No importa por donde lo vea, este evento realmente valdrá la pena-dijo con bastante emoción en su tono de voz, mientras Zaleska lo observaba desde dentro del templo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente el día ha llegado, las Hijas de la Noche están listas para comenzar su batalla contra los Maestros Oscuros ¿Qué tipo de batalla se llevara a cabo entre estos dos poderosos equipos?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **AUNQUE EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER FUE MAS EMOCIONANTE QUE EL ANTERIOR, REALMENTE MAS QUE BATALLAS PARECIA SER ENTRENAMIENTO, AL MENOS HASTA QUE KALE EXPLOTO, AUNQUE YO EN LO PERSONAL NO CREO QUE UN LEGENDARIO SSJ PUEDA IGUALAR A UN SSJ DIOS, PERO BUENO, DEBO DECIR QUE MUCHOS GUERREROS YA QUEDARON FUERA, INCLUSO UNO DE LAS TROPAS DEL ORGULLO Y QUE ME ENCANTO COMO HIT VENCIO A NERERIMA, DEJANDO ATONITOS AL UNIVERSO 3, PERO NADA ME SORPRENDIO MAS QUE LA FACILIDAD CON LA QUE JIREN VENCIO A KALE, ES DECIR, SOLO DIJO YO ME ENCARGO Y REALMENTE LO HIZO, LA DEJO NOQUEADA CON UN ATAQUE, AUNQUE ME DECEPCIONO VER QUE NO SE ENFRENTO A HIT AUN, PERO AL MENOS YA TUVIERON SU PRIMER AVISTAMIENTO**

 **Y SI ESTOY EN LO CORRECTO, LOS UNIVERSOS QUEDAN ASI:**

 **DOS CON TODOS SUS GUERREROS**

 **TRES CON OCHO, SUS DOS GUERREROS MAS FUERTES YA FUERON SACADOS DE LA PLATAFORMA**

 **CUATRO CON SIETE, AUN QUEDAN DOS QUE NO SE HAN VISTO**

 **SEIS CON TODOS**

 **SIETE CON NUEVE, SABIA QUE KRILIN IBA A SER EL PRIMERO EN SER SACADO, AUNQUE TAMBIEN PENSE EN ROSHI**

 **NUEVE YA SE FUE**

 **DIEZ CON SEIS GUERREROS, UNO FUE SACADO POR BASIL, OTRO POR ROSHI Y EN ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO SACARON A DOS MAS, EL GORDO Y EL QUE PARECE CRUSTACEO**

 **ONCE CON NUEVE, UNO FUE SACADO POR KALE**

 **¿ESTOY BIEN O MAL?**

 **NUEVAMENTE DENSE UN FUERTE APLAUSO, POR LLEVAR ESTE FIC HASTA LOS 7000 COMENTARIOS, 4000 MÁS DE LOS QUE HABIA PREVISTO, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS**

 **Y UNA PREGUNTA PARA TODAS LAS DMAS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y TAMBIEN LOS CABALLEROS PUEDEN DAR SU OPINION SI LO DESEAN ¿Qué LES PARECE EL HECHO DE QUE HAYA HECHO QUE EL UNIVERSO 1 SEA DIRIGIDO POR MUJERES? YA QUE YO SOY DE LA OPINION DE QUE LAS MUJERES PUEDEN LLEGAR A SER MEJORES GOBERNANTES QUE UN HOMBRE Y VAYA QUE HA QUEDADO DEMOSTRADO**

 **An To Beatriz:** _y acabas de ver que ahora las chicas se encuentran descansando y preparándose para la batalla más importante de sus vidas, contra los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _ahora les toco descansar un poco, ya deben prepararse tanto física como mentalmente para lo que se avecina, ya es tiempo de enfrentar a los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _descuida, yo respeto tu decisión, después de todo, como bien dije, me gustaron los temas, solo les di la opción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _no te preocupes, claro que va a haber público, después de todo, sin público no se siente la emoción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y ahora que han alcanzado ese nivel de poder, están listas para su batalla contra los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _finalmente ha llegado el momento de que se enfrenten a los Maestros Oscuros, uno caerá y uno prevalecerá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _con ese nuevo poder están más que listas para enfrentar a su destino con los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _realmente es una enorme coincidencia, en serio es curioso como coincidieron ambos capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _los Maestros Oscuros no pueden sudar, ya que ellos técnicamente no están vivos, pero si pueden resultar heridos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y ahora se avecina el momento más esperado, la batalla más grande de todas, el enfrentamiento con los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues acabas de confirmar eso, Drago permitió que el Guasón siguiera con vida por una misteriosa razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _pero debes recordar algo, aunque el Modo Ángel les dio el poder para derribar al Guasón y Doomsday, Drago es muy superior a ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _realmente las Hijas de la Noche enorgullecieron a Batman y a los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso es algo que se verá más adelante, por ahora han descansado y ahora están listas para dar la batalla de sus vidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _como diría Goku "no lo sabrán hasta que los enfrenten finalmente", ni siquiera Batman lo sabe totalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _por eso y muchas otras razones, Batman es el héroe de héroes, nadie se le compara al Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _me impresionas, realmente me impresionas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y ahora tuvieron un poco de relajación después de tantas batallas, pero finalmente, van a comenzar los encuentros con los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _una transformación que les ayudara mucho en estos tiempos de crisis, pues los Maestros Oscuros son sumamente poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _ya veremos que pase cuando el momento del Torneo de Poder comience, por ahora, hay otro torneo que terminar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _la verdad yo solo sé que el Manga esta mejor en muchos aspectos, incluyendo esa explicación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y ahora ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse a los Maestros Oscuros de una vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _no sé si el ataque de Zeno Sama se pueda llamar Hakai, es decir, él no destruyo, literalmente borro toda la existencia, aunque ambos conceptos son bastante similares. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _es increíble lo lejos que ha llegado este fic, mucho más de lo que había anticipado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _se avecina una nueva tormenta, pues ha llegado el momento de que las chicas se enfrenten a los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _pues acabas de ver que aunque el Guasón recibió el ataque, fue Doomsday el que pereció, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen aún está vivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _la culpa es de Zamasu, ya que él le mostro hasta donde llegaban los seres divinos en su locura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _no te preocupes, que el Guasón haya sobrevivido significa que aún tiene un chiste más por contar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _recuerdo como se sentía eso con algunas cosas que veía, muchas veces el final me decepcionaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **General Zod:** _espero poder verla pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Picapiedra:** _¿de qué hablas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y finalmente el encuentro con los Maestros Oscuros está a punto de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _eso sí que es tener mala suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y ahora finalmente está a punto de comenzar la batalla más dura de todas, contra los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _créeme amigo, tengo preparado algo, por el momento estoy con el Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _conozco un juego un poco más complicado y vaya que lo es porque es muy difícil ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y ahora se acera su enfrentamiento contra los Maestros Oscuros en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _no lo creas, ya que habrán algunos que no serán tan largos, pero si emocionantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y acabas de ver que efectivamente, Abzu está ansioso por comenzar con su batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ciertamente fue muy gratificante ver a Zamasu como lo quería ver en el Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _por ahora fue un breve descanso para prepararse para la gran batalla con los Maestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y ahora finalmente entramos al arco de la batalla con los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ciertamente los Animes tienen grandes momentos, realmente son una buena animación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _espero, ya que tras ver como se preocupan Topo y los suyos por su Universo, además de que ya sacaron a Bra, es lo que espero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pero por desgracia, el Guasón logro sobrevivir a ese ataque mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y con mucha razón, ya que finalmente va a comenzar la batalla contra los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _esa es la pregunta y también las chicas se lo están preguntando, no entienden que planea hacer Drago con el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y pronto comenzara una batalla más intensa contra los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues esa transformación les va a ser muy útil cuando se enfrenten a los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _voy a admitir que me equivoque con los números, pero esa equivocación me ha dado una gran idea (risa). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pero como acabas de ver, todo fue parte del plan de Drago, ya que él piensa usar la energía que Doomsday obtuvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _aun así quiero verlo pelear como lucho contra Goku, contra Freezer y 17, realmente fueron grandes batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _es curioso como coincidió todo, aunque realmente espero que lo que vienen les guste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _yo me pregunto exactamente lo mismo, pero supongo que el tiempo lo dirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _les emociono mucho lo que Batman dijo, de que estaba orgulloso de ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pero primero es lo primero, deben acabar con la maldad de Drago antes de que sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _después de ver como se comportaba en Injustice 2 no me extraña que lo traten así, además, lo necesito vivo para muchas cosas que he planeado y no hablo de humillaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y finalmente ha llegado el día en que se enfrentaran a los Maestros Oscuros, por cierto, bienvenido de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _la verdad no sé cuándo podría hacerlo, ya que tengo otras obras preparadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Peebels Pek, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, AndrosValgreen4, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Doppio The Diavo, Moon-9215, Fugo Distorsión, Giorno Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, General Zod, Picapiedra, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf, Odín, Raft, Ryo Red, Hamon, Black, Hunter, El Monitor, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, The Shadow Void, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Espadachín de la Luz, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, FreedomGundam96, Seiryu.001, Iron Mario, Atila 25,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	102. Virtudes vs Pecados

" _ **Finalmente, las Hijas de la Noche han superado todos los obstáculos que el Combate Mortal les ofrecía, venciendo a sus primeros tres adversarios de una manera extraordinaria, luego se enfrentaron al Guasón, que fusionado con Doomsday se volvió una fuera de destrucción abrumadora, pero gracias a su valor y las palabras de Batman alcanzaron el verdadero potencial de las Armas Celestiales, convirtiéndose en Guerreras Ángeles, después de tantas difíciles pruebas, tantos conflictos intensos y perdidas lamentables, finalmente ha llegado el momento de que se enfrenten a los Maestros Oscuros, pero…pese a todas las derrotas que han sufrido en este torneo, Drago no se muestra nada molesto y se encuentra sumamente tranquilo, mientras continua controlando a Raven ¿Qué siniestro complot estará maquinando la Bestia del Mal? ¿Será posible que las Hijas de la Noche logren salir victoriosas?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 102**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 102 Virtudes vs Pecados**

 **La Primera Batalla**

El sol comenzó a aparecer en la Isla de la Muerte, poco a poco, todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar comenzaron a despertar, sabiendo que ese día finalmente las Hijas de la Noche se enfrentarían a los Maestros Oscuros, las chicas ya habían despertado y se comenzaron a vestir para ir al lugar donde se decidiría quien sería la primera en pelear.

-Bueno…finalmente llego el día-dijo Rarity sumamente nerviosa.

-Realmente…todo por lo que hemos luchado…todos los enemigos que enfrentamos-Fluttershy pensó en Myra-realmente estoy muy asustada ante la idea de pelear contra esos villanos-.

-¿Y quién no estaría asustada por eso?-pregunto Pinkie Pie también nerviosa.

-Yo no lo estoy-dijo Rainbow Dash sonriendo de manera egocéntrica-estoy ansiosa por poner en su lugar a esa momia de mierda-.

Las demás la vieron con reprobación, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo más, el Caballero de la Noche hizo acto de aparición-No debes confiarte Rainbow, no olvides lo que está en juego y tampoco olvides que ese fue el error que cometió Ben Tennyson-le recordó Batman.

Rainbow recordó ese momento y agacho la mirada con vergüenza, realmente debía recordar que su ego y exceso de confianza podrían ser su perdición, del mismo modo que ocurrió con ese chico llamado Ben Tennyson, él se confió demasiado y Goro acabo con él, pero ella se va a enfrentar a Anubrix y por lo que sabía, ese sujeto era un desquiciado amante de la sangre.

Twilight era quizás la más nerviosa, después de todo, ella tenía que pelear contra Abzu, el guerrero que según las leyendas había sido capaz de vencer a un Dios de la Destrucción, una hazaña que nadie creía posible, pero no debía sentir miedo, no cuando los 12 Universos dependían de ellas, tenía que darlo todo en esa batalla, además, no estaba sola, tenía a sus amigas a su lado y sabía que con su apoyo ganarían.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Abzu no se movió en ningún momento, hasta que el sol finalmente apareció por completo, el Caballero de las Tinieblas se emocionó ante eso, ya que finalmente era el momento de comenzar con el gran evento, el verdadero Combate Mortal, la voz de Zaleska captó la atención del Caballero de las Tinieblas.

-Ya estamos todos listos-dijo Zaleska-esas niñas ya fueron convocadas y en breve nos reuniremos en el salón para decidir quién será el primero en pelear-informo la Reina de los Vampiros.

-Muy bien, iré en seguida-dijo Abzu con voz seria y Zaleska asintió, la vampiresa estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando la voz de Abzu la detuvo-quiero que sepas que en todos estos años que estuve prisionero no hubo un solo instante en que no pensara en ti y en Karai-confeso Abzu-no sé qué es lo que va a pasar en esta batalla, pero quiero que sepas lo importante que eres para mí a pesar de que casi no lo demuestro-.

Zaleska cambio su expresión seria y fría a una comprensiva, dándole un toque más vivo, más humano, la vampiresa se acercó hasta quedar junto a él-Tú me ayudaste cuando más lo necesite, cuando mi madre recibió esa noticia falsa de que mi padre había muerto no soporto el dolor y se suicidó, cuando mi padre lo supo, su rabia lo hizo entregarse a la oscuridad y en el proceso me llevo con él-.

-Drácula estaba lleno de odio y rabia, después de todo, recibió la traición de aquellos a quienes defendió-señalo Abzu.

-Ya no juzgo más a mi padre por lo que hizo, realmente lo entiendo, por eso me llene de rabia cuando él trato de recuperar a mi madre y esos humanos impidieron que volviéramos a reunirnos-Zaleska apretó los puños al recordar eso-incluso acabaron con mi padre y me dejaron sola en el abismo de las sombras-gruño recordando todo eso-entonces…te conocí a ti-Zaleska tomo de las manos a Abzu.

-Yo solo ayude a la hija de un antiguo aliado-dijo Abzu con sinceridad.

-Hiciste más que eso, en ese momento yo estaba llena de furia, rabia y odio, toda esa rabia me había conducido a mi propia destrucción, tu evitaste que cayera en esa trampa mortal, me enseñaste a usar mis poderes y me convertiste en quien soy ahora, incluso me diste una hija y sin importar lo que suceda hoy estaré siempre agradecida contigo-Zaleska le retiro la máscara del rostro-te amo tanto Abzu-.

Y fue cuando la Reina de los Vampiros junto sus labios con los del Caballero de las Tinieblas, tal vez ambos servían a la Bestia del Mal y vendieron sus almas a él hace muchos años, pero conocían lo que era el amor, el honor y la familia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde su prisión, Drago podía sentir la gran tensión que había en el mundo de los mortales, podía sentir lo cerca que estaba su regreso, pronto comenzaría la última batalla del Combate Mortal y si todo salía del modo en que lo planeo su retorno estaba garantizado, después de todo, los Maestros Oscuros nunca lo habían defraudado.

-Y aun si fueran derrotados, cuento con un plan de respaldo, algo que aprendí de Batman, siempre debes tener un plan alterno-señalo sonriendo malignamente y con un brillo demoniaco en sus ojos rojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche se reunieron en un salón, mismo en el cual se decidiría quien sería la primera en pelear contra su respectivo oponente, todos los que habían ido a la isla esperaban la aparición de los Maestros Oscuros, la tensión que había era mucho mayor que antes, esta vez todo se iba a decidir, si la Bestia del Mal regresaba o no.

Finalmente, los Maestros Oscuros comenzaron a aparecer, saliendo de detrás de una roca de color negro, que tenía el símbolo del pentagrama inverso de un color sangre sumamente rojo, si antes había tensión en el salón, ahora no se podría describir como se sentían todos los presentes.

-Finalmente ha llegado el momento-dijo Batman con seriedad y de brazos cruzados.

-El momento de que esas grandes guerreras finalmente se enfrenten a sus enemigos predestinados-observo Raiden.

-No sé qué pensar al respecto, después de todo, Abzu es conocido por lo que le hizo a Ivan-dijo Corban con una expresión bastante preocupada.

-¡Pero aun así, ellas vencieron a Doomsday, estoy segura de que podrán vencer a esos tipos!-exclamo Peridot tratando de sonar muy segura de sí misma.

-Doomsday no se compara a esos sujetos, especialmente a Abzu,-señalo Garnet con una expresión bastante seria y Steven tomo la palabra.

-¿Puedes ver si ellas ganaran esta batalla?-pregunto con voz temerosa a la respuesta.

-No, no puedo verlo, esto es algo que ni la visión futura puede predecir, ya que este es el choque de dos poderes que sobrepasan los míos con facilidad, las chicas obtuvieron esa habilidad del Modo Ángel y los Maestros Oscuros son los siete guerreros más formidables de la Bestia, así que mi visión no sirve de nada en este momento-explico Garnet.

-Al menos tienen el Modo Ángel-dijo Amatista con esperanzas, todos esperaban que el resultado de esa batalla fuera positivo.

Los Maestros Oscuros miraron la piedra, misma que comenzó a brillar intensamente-Ya es hora-dijo Abzu y sus compañeros asintieron, los Maestros Oscuros formaron un círculo frente a la piedra y extendieron sus brazos o aletas en el caso de Leviatán-¡Piedra del Juicio muéstranos al elegido!-pidió Abzu.

La piedra disparo un rayo de color rojo, mismo que comenzó a girar alrededor de los Maestros Oscuros, como si fuera una ruleta, comenzando a detenerse lentamente, Batman comprendió de inmediato eso, esa piedra escogería al primero de los Maestros Oscuros y quien fuera elegido entonces sabrían cuál de las chicas sería la primera en entrar al combate.

Finalmente, el destello de luz se detuvo en la aleta de Leviatán-¡Soy el elegido!-anuncio sumamente complacido ante eso.

-¡Adelante Leviatán! ¡En nombre del amo y del poder de las tinieblas!-declaro Abzu.

Leviatán rugió con ferocidad, estremeciendo a todo el lugar, al tiempo que Pinkie Pie ponía una mirada sumamente seria, muy lejana a la sonrisa que siempre acostumbraba tener, pero la chica alegre sabía que no era el momento para sonreír, sino para prepararse para la gran batalla.

-Parece que Pinkie es la primera en pelear-dijo Applejack.

-Te mucho cuidado y no te vayas a confiar-le dijo Sunset de brazos cruzados.

-No se preocupen, sé muy bien que tengo prohibido perder esta batalla-aseguro Pinkie Pie mirando a su oponente con bastante seriedad, Leviatán solo le sonrió de forma siniestra y sus ojos amarillos brillaron con maldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio de Deboness**

La Diosa de la Destrucción finalmente pudo ver algo de lo que pasaba en el torneo, Xiang había podido sentir una gran energía divina que le permitió por un momento abrir una conexión con aquella isla, así Deboness podría ver lo que ocurriría en esos últimos combates.

-Parece que finalmente las chicas van a enfrentarse a los Maestros Oscuros-dijo Deboness con expresión seria y algo preocupada.

-El momento de las batallas más importantes de todas ha comenzado, si las Virtudes no logran vencer a los Maestros Oscuros entonces nada impedirá que la Bestia emerja de nuevo-dijo Xiang con seriedad.

Deboness suspiro profundamente al escuchar a su Ángel-Solo nos queda esperar y rezar porque logren la victoria-expreso con bastante preocupación, confiaba en ellas, pero sabía que los Maestros Oscuros eran seres sumamente terribles.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Leviatán se irguió, mostrando su enorme tamaño a todos los presentes, Pinkie Pie solo puso una expresión seria ante eso, pero en ningún momento se dejó intimidar, ella estaba más que dispuesta a darle a esa serpiente la batalla de su vida, no permitiría que esos malvados hicieran lo que quisieran.

-Finalmente ha llegado el momento en que nosotros dos nos enfrentaremos-señalo Leviatán-¿estás lista? Porque iremos a pelear a otro lugar mucho más divertido-.

-¿Eh?-expreso Pinkie confundida por aquellas palabras que Leviatán le decía.

-Ya me lo imaginaba-dijo Batman con seriedad-ellos planean pelear con todo lo que tienen desde un principio y para ello llevaran la batalla a otro lugar-.

-Comprendo a la perfección eso-dijo Goku cruzado de brazos.

-Me molesta que esas mocosas hayan sido capaces de vencer a un monstruo que ni siquiera los Saiyajin fuimos capaz de detener, no quiero decirlo, pero si esos 7 son los mejores guerreros de ese lagarto asqueroso entonces las únicas que pueden vencerlo son ellas-dijo Vegeta recordando lo que paso cuando pelearon con Drago.

-Eso es seguro-dijo Piccolo-especialmente si ese caballero fue capaz de destruir a un Dios de la Destrucción-.

-¿Creen que haya hecho lo mismo que hizo Black?-pregunto Trunks-¿Ataco al Kaioshin de este Universo para lograrlo?-.

-No-intervino Raiden escuchando la pregunta de Trunks-Abzu jamás haría algo tan cobarde como eso, él puede ser muchas cosas, pero al final es un guerrero y el honor para él es lo primordial, él venció a Ivan enfrentándolo en una batalla frente a frente, eso lo hace más aterrador, es el único guerrero que ha sido capaz de asesinar a un Dios Destructor en una batalla frente a frente-.

-Increíble-dijo Trunks sorprendidos.

-¿Los otros también podrían hacerlo?-pregunto Asami mirando a los demás Maestros Oscuros con temor.

-Es muy probable que sí-respondió Raiden con un tono de voz bastante sombrío.

Pinkie Pie y Leviatán se miraban fijamente, la peli rosa se vio reflejada en el ojo amarillo de Leviatán, el cual solo continuaba sonriendo-Muy bien, es hora de ir a nuestro campo de batalla, espero que ya estés preparada-.

-Lo estoy-aseguro Pinkie Pie.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar-dijo Leviatán y sus ojos brillaron intensamente, al instante, ambos desaparecieron del lugar y una esfera de cristal apareció en el centro del salón.

-Buena suerte Pinkie-le deseo Twilight.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Un lugar donde no se veía nada de tierra, excepto por algunos pilares de rocas que se encontraban por los alrededores, pero fuera de eso, lo demás era agua, un inmenso mar, una zona donde claramente, Leviatán tenía la ventaja y fue ahí donde ambos contrincantes aparecieron, quedando Pinkie Pie parada sobre uno de los pilares de roca y Leviatán surgiendo del mar.

-Espero que te guste el océano, porque aquí será tu tumba-sentencio Leviatán malignamente.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Pinkie Pie desafiante-no voy a ser tan fácil de derrotar, eso te lo puedo asegurar-.

-¿Hum?-.

Pinkie invoco su Bastón Mágico y este brillo intensamente, hecho que capto la total atención de Leviatán, especialmente cuando el brillo de luz comenzó a cubrir a Pinkie Pie y entonces la chica alegre del grupo apareció transformada en su forma de Ángel, sorprendiendo a la maligna serpiente.

-Oh, entonces puedes entrar en ese estado del mismo modo en que esos Saiyajin se transforman, estoy sorprendido-reconoció Leviatán entrecerrando sus ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Batman entrecerró los ojos ante eso, Pinkie Pie no iba a confiarse en la batalla y eso era precisamente lo que esperaba, no debían subestimar a sus oponentes, los Maestros Oscuros eran lo peor de lo peor, eran guerreros temibles y tomarlos a la ligera significaba la muerte.

-Esto es increíble-dijo Goku-esa transformación hace que no pueda sentir el Ki que tienen, pero puedo decir con firmeza que quizás sean más poderosas que la fase Dios-.

-No es de sorprenderse-dijo Daisy-después de todo, los Ángeles son muy superiores a los Dioses de la Destrucción, Kaioshin, Dioses de los 9 Reinos, los únicos Dioses que se acercan un poco a ellos son los Dioses de la Luz y la Oscuridad-.

-Estas en lo cierto joven guerrera-dijo Raiden.

Las Hijas de la Noche solo podían ver la batalla que estaba a punto de librarse, esperando que su amiga resultara victoriosa en contra de esa serpiente que hasta los marinos temían, los Maestros Oscuros también estaban ansiosos porque comenzara el combate.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Océano**

Pinkie y Leviatán se miraban fijamente, esperando que alguno diera el primer golpe, pero ninguno hacía el menor movimiento, ambos se sostenían la mirada de manera seria y fría, la chica peli rosa que estaba frente a la gran serpiente no parecía ser la misma Pinkie Pie de siempre debido a esa inmensa seriedad que mostraban sus ojos, ahora sus amigas podían decir y afirmar que era hermana de Maud Pie.

-Pelea-gruño Leviatán lanzándose contra ella en una poderosa embestida.

Pinkie Pie lo esquivo dando un salto y elevándose en el aire, provocando que Leviatán se estrellara contra el pilar de rocas, mismo que destruyó por completo, la chica alegre se elevó en el aire, pero no pudo evitar un golpe de la cola de Leviatán, solo alcanzo a protegerse con sus brazos del fuerte impacto.

Leviatán volvió a aparecer de las profundidades, abriendo sus poderosas fauces y preparándose para devorarla, pero Pinkie reacciono a tiempo y lanzo unos listones, mismos que enredo en la boca de Leviatán, cerrándosela con una gran fuerza, para luego darle un puñetazo en medio de los ojos de la vil serpiente.

Leviatán retrocedió al sentir el enorme puñetazo en su rostro, no esperaba que esa chiquilla le diera un golpe con tal fuerza y fue cuando Pinkie le dio una patada, seguida de un piquete en ambos ojos, molesto por esos ataques, Leviatán rompió el listón que mantenía su boca cerrada y lanzo una llamarada contra Pinkie.

-¿Qué?-Pinkie la evadió a tiempo-¡Oye no es justo! ¡Se supone que eres una serpiente no un dragón!-acuso la peli rosa.

-¡No digas tonterías!-bramo Leviatán lanzándose contra Pinkie Pie de nuevo en un intento por atraparla en sus fauces.

La peli rosa logro evitar se atrapada por las poderosas fauces de Leviatán y luego creo con sus manos un par de guantes de box, lanzándose contra la serpiente y viceversa, ambos chocaron con fuerza, pasándose de lado y dándose la vuelta para encararse de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¡Pensé que con esto lograría hacerla algún daño!-exclamo Pinkie Pie sorprendida por la resistencia de Leviatán.

Al escuchar eso, Leviatán solo se rio-Mi piel es más dura que cualquier metal existente, incluso las joyas de las Gemas del Planeta Madre son como arena comparadas con mi piel, así que te será muy difícil hacerme daño-expreso la maligna serpiente lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Todos los que presenciaban la batalla no tardaron en hacer comentarios sobre las enormes cualidades que tenían cada uno de los contrincantes, señalando que a Pinkie Pie le costaría mucho trabajo lograr herir el cuerpo de Leviatán de manera efectiva y más si era tan dura como afirmaba.

-De eso pueden estar seguros-dijo Raiden mirando a los Guerreros Z, ya que ellos se hacían la misma pregunta-se los pondré así, señor Goku ¿recuerda cuando su hijo Gohan probo el filo de la Espada Z con el metal más duro del Universo 7?-.

-Por supuesto, la Espada Z se rompió apenas la punta entro en contacto con ese metal tan duro-recordó Goku de manera pensativa.

-Pues la piel de Leviatán es 10 veces más dura que ese metal-revelo Raiden.

-¿Qué? ¡10 veces más dura! ¡Pero eso significa que es casi imposible lograr herirlo!-exclamo Goku sorprendido ante eso.

-No hay de qué preocuparse-dijo Batman sonriendo de manera confiada-Arlequín encontrara un modo de vencer a Leviatán-.

-Parece confiar mucho en sus estudiantes-observo Peridot mirando a Batman con mucha sorpresa-aunque no me sorprende, esas chicas han demostrado ser grandes guerreras, son admirables y respetables, después de todo, usted encontró un modo de reparar Gemas Rotas y eso es un logro que ni siquiera el Planeta Madre consiguió-.

Batman sonrió, pero no por lo que dijo Peridot de él, sino porque él estaba completamente de acuerdo con el hecho de que esas chicas habían superado sus límites y expectativas, estaba seguro de que podrían con eso y mucho más.

-Leviatán sigue haciéndolo-señalo Umbra con fastidio-le gusta jugar con su comida-.

-En ocasiones parece más un gato que una serpiente-señalo Anubrix riéndose divertido.

-¿Crees que esa niña logre vencerlo?-pregunto Zaleska.

Abzu se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en una respuesta que darle a su vampiresa, pero el silencio del Caballero fue suficiente respuesta para la Reina de los Vampiros, ya que significa que no estaba seguro y que en esa batalla cualquiera podría ganar, ya que esa chica ahora tenía el poder que equiparaba a la de los Ángeles.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Océano**

Pinkie Pie esquivo uno de los ataques de Leviatán, la enorme serpiente atacaba con una gran velocidad, digna de una serpiente que se preparaba para emboscar a su presa, realmente era un enemigo muy veloz a pesar de su enorme tamaño, Pinkie Pie le dio una patada en un costado del rostro y luego comenzó a correr por su largo cuerpo.

-¡No creas que podrás escapar de mí!-declaro Leviatán lanzándose en su persecución.

Pinkie Pie se detuvo en el lomo de Leviatán y justo cuando la enorme serpiente abrió sus poderosas fauces, la chica evadió el impacto a tiempo y Leviatán termino mordiéndose el lomo con fuerza, Leviatán abrió los ojos de golpe y lanzo un rugido de dolor ante la mordida que se dio, provocando que Pinkie se riera divertida.

-¡Que tonto! ¡Te mordiste tu solo!-señalo riéndose.

Leviatán gruño al escuchar la risa de la peli rosa y la encaro con un brillo de furia en sus ojos amarillentos-¡Pagaras por tu insolencia!-bramo disparando un chorro de agua contra la chica.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Pinkie Pie recibiendo el ataque de agua directamente, la peli rosa salió disparada por los aires y por poco cae al mar, pero logro detenerse a tiempo-eso estuvo cerca-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Rainbow se quedó confundida ante lo que Pinkie Pie hizo-No entiendo, iba a caer en agua y con el Modo Ángel dudo mucho que saliera muy lastimada-dijo la velocista con confusión.

-Pero si caía en el agua entonces estaría en desventaja-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-¿Eh?-la mirada de Rainbow era de confusión total.

-Si Pinkie Pie caía al agua, aun en Modo Ángel no podrá moverse libremente y además de todo, Leviatán es la Bestia de los Mares, él tendría toda la ventaja en una batalla acuática-agrego Twilight.

Rainbow finalmente comprendió lo que sus amigas querían darle a entender, pero parecía que todas habían entendido eso excepto ella, definitivamente debía leer más debes en cuando y no solo los libros de Daring Doo.

-¿Saben algo?-intervino Steven-no sé porque tengo la sensación de que ese lugar me resulta sumamente familiar-.

-Es el océano Steven, se ve igual en todas partes-señalo Amatista.

-Steven tiene razón, hay algo terriblemente familiar en el lugar donde están peleando-observo Perla también comenzando a preocuparse.

Garnet miraba fijamente la esfera y entonces abrió sus tres ojos de golpe al comprender todo-No-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Océano**

Leviatán arremetió contra Pinkie Pie, quien aún estaba a pocos centímetros del agua cuando la enorme y vil serpiente se lanzó contra ella, rápidamente evadió y golpe y Leviatán se sumergió en lo profundo del mar, la peli rosa se elevó en el aire lo más que pudo y espero cualquier señal de su oponente, pero no veía señal alguna de esa enorme serpiente marina.

-Qué extraño ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-se preguntó Pinkie Pie procurando no descender ni un poco para evitar que la serpiente la atacara por sorpresa, fue cuando un sonido capto su atención y la hizo voltear en guardia.

Más el sonido fue hecho por una enorme ballena blanca, un Cachalote que se encontraba nadando muy cerca de la superficie, la peli rosa se preguntó cómo era posible que un animal tan imponente como ese estuviera nadando por ahí con total tranquilidad, pero su maravilla y confusión se convirtió en horror al ver lo que paso a continuación.

Ya que Leviatán surgió desde las profundidades y mordió a la ballena en una aleta, arrancándosela con facilidad y provocando que bramara de dolor, Leviatán entonces sujeto al cachalote de la cola y lo hundió más en el fondo, Pinkie trato de ir a socorrerlo, pero solo pudo ver como la cola de Leviatán desaparecía en el fondo marino.

-¡No!-grito deteniéndose, por un lado quería ayudar al indefenso animal, pero por el otro, si entraba al agua caería en la trampa de Leviatán, quien no tardo en emerger, con la cola del Cachalote aun saliendo de su mandíbula, antes de tragárselo por completo.

-Veo que eres más lista de lo que pensaba, esperaba que tras ver eso acudieras a salvar a ese animal grasiento-dijo con un brillo maligno en sus ojos-si hubiera sido tu amiga la cobarde, estoy seguro que habría hecho hasta lo imposible por salvarlo, aun a costa de su vida-.

-¡Eres un cobarde!-acuso Pinkie Pie-¡No tenías por qué meter a ese pobre animal en esto!-bramo al tiempo que su esponjoso cabello se volvía lacio debido al enojo que sentía en esos momentos.

Leviatán solo se rio al escucharla-Si eso piensas de esto, ya quiero ver cómo te expresas de lo que he planeado ahora-dijo Leviatán sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Hace un momento te dije que estábamos peleando en una zona donde no hay tierra de por medio, bueno, eso no es del todo cierto, de hecho, estamos peleando cerca de una isla con una ciudad bastante conocida-dijo Leviatán sonriendo.

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Pinkie Pie cada vez más confundida y aterrada ante la respuesta.

Leviatán solo se rio-Mira por ti misma, observa lo que hay en esa dirección-dijo Leviatán señalando hacia la izquierda.

A pesar de que sabía que podía ser una trampa, Pinkie lo hizo, primero miro de reojo y cuando vio lo que había más allá del mar se llevó una gran sorpresa-¡No puede ser!-exclamo alarmada.

Ya que a lo lejos se veía una paya con una pequeña ciudad, un enorme acantilado que tenía tallada la imagen de una mujer de seis brazos y dos caras en el mismo, en la punta del acantilado se podía apreciar un faro y aunque Pinkie Pie no lograba verlos por la distancia, mucha gente había salido de sus hogares y negocios al ver a la enorme serpiente presente, la cual se rio al ver la cara de la peli rosa.

-¡Así es Templanza! ¡Bienvenida a Ciudad Playa!-anuncio Leviatán riéndose malignamente al ver que Pinkie Pie finalmente había comprendido que en esa batalla muchas vidas inocentes estaban en peligro.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, la batalla contra los Maestros Oscuros ha comenzado y la primera en pelear ha sido Pinkie Pie, quien ha descubierto una aterradora verdad ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora para salir de este terrible predicamento?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **POR CIERTO, YA HE DECIDIDO CUALES SERAN LAS REGLAS DEL TORNEO DE PODER ¿LES GUSTARIA CONOCERLAS O PREFIEREN ESPERAR HASTA EL GRAN EVENTO?**

 **Y YA QUE NADIE QUISO MODIFICAR SU TEMA, ENTONCES YA ES TIEMPO DE DECIRLES QUIEN ES EL GANADOR DEL CONCURSO DEL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 1 ¿ESTAN LISTOS?**

 **Y EL GANADOR ES… (REDOBLE DE TAMBORES)…YO POR CREAR ESTE FIC Y EL CONCURSO (RISA) NO ES CIERTO, ESTOY BROMEANDO, YA EN SERIO**

 **EL GANADOR O DEBO DECIR GANADORA ES…OLIVIA, SU CANCION REALMENTE ME EMOCIONO Y LA LETRA REALMENTE ME PARECIO MUY BUENA, ASI QUE FELICIDADES, TU TEMA SERA EL OFICIAL DEL CARTEL DEL UNIVERSO 1, ADEMAS DE QUE PODRAS ESCOGER A QUIENES TE GUSTARIA VER PELEANDO DURANTE EL TORNEO, MUCHAS FELICIDADES A OLIVIA**

 **Y PARA LOS DEMÁS, QUE ESTO NO LOS DESANIME, YA QUE RECUERDEN QUE AUN QUEDAN OTROS 11 UNIVERSOS, OSEA, 11 OPORTUNIDADES MAS PARA GANAR**

 **POR LO QUE A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO ABRO EL CONCURSO PARA LA BUSQUEDA DEL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 2 GOBERNADO POR JEREZ, PERU Y SOUR**

 **EN CASO DE QUE NO RECUERDEN A SUS PARTICIPANTES, SON ESTOS:**

 **Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, Clare Claymore, Teresa Claymore, Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno**

 **MUCHA SUERTE**

 **An To Beatriz:** _exactamente, esa batalla con Doomsday no fue solo por entretenimiento, sino para poder obtener la energía que usaron contra Drago cuando ataco la primera vez, por ese motivo las necesitaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _y la primera batalla ha comenzado, siendo Pinkie Pie vs Leviatán, quien llevo su batalla hasta el hogar de Steven y las Crystal Gems, Ciudad Playa, donde la vil serpiente piensa devorar a todos sus habitantes una vez que derrote a su enemiga predestinada, depende de Pinkie impedir que pase eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _no te preocupes, ya verás lo que planee, pero eso será hasta más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ahora ha comenzado la primera batalla, misma que se lleva a cabo entre Pinkie Pie y Leviatán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _si te refieres al tema de los universos por separado, su tema será colocado en mi cuenta de Deviantart junto con el cartel de cada respectivo Universo y podrá escoger una pelea en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _pues el primero es Leviatán, el cual llevo a Pinkie Pie hasta Ciudad Playa, donde ambos pelean ante los ojos horrorizados de sus habitantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _aunque yo pienso que una mujer no podría ser peor que un hombre y eso ya se ha demostrado mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _yo también tengo mis sospechas, pero no quiero decir nada hasta verlo con mis propios ojos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _han estado moviéndose como piezas de ajedrez y Drago los ha estado moviendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ciertamente ese tipo es muy difícil de matar, siempre se las arregla para reaparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _su regreso es cada vez más inminente, especialmente ahora que está juntando lo que necesita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _no te preocupes, ellos van a tener su momento cuando llegue, por ahora ha comenzado la batalla con los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y acaba de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso ya depende del punto de vista de cada quien, ya que cada Maestro Oscuro es formidable en su modo, aunque Abzu y Amazu son los más poderosos, los otros 5 tienen un nivel similar, aunque depende mucho del modo en que peleen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _la primera de todas las batallas ha comenzado, Pinkie vs Leviatán y dicha batalla se ha llevado a cabo en Ciudad Playa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _realmente es difícil pensar en ella como hermana de Pinkie Pie, aunque cada una tiene algo que te asusta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _no te puedo decir lo que he planeado, pero sí que tengo preparado algo para ellos dos, lo siento, pero decirte sería darte Spoiler y eso es algo que no puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y ahora finalmente ha comenzado el momento más decisivo de todos, la batalla contra los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _veré que puedo hacer, ya que ahora finalmente ha comenzado la primera batalla contra ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _y finalmente ha comenzado la primera batalla, primero es la alegre Pinkie Pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y acaba de comenzar el arco de la batalla contra los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _no quiero decir nada, ya que en esos momentos podría equivocarme, prefiero decirlo hasta ver que realmente llego a esa cifra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _esa es una buena pregunta, ya que como dije, ambos conceptos se parecen, en fin, ciertamente siempre lo ha demostrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _lo malo es que los chistes del Guasón siempre terminan con la muerte de una o varias personas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y en este torneo lo usaron de una manera sumamente aterradora, pues por poco mata a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _como señalo J'onn, ella puede ser una vil serpiente, pero sabe que la Bestia también la destruirá a ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _quizás también pueda crearlos de nuevo, es decir, no debe ser solo destrucción su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _recuerda que este fic tendrá una trilogía y por tanto tengo planeada muchas cosas, respecto a las series, conozco muchas que ya se han vuelto una porquería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _todas las piezas están comenzando a colocarse en su lugar, tal como Drago había previsto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _solo espera a ver lo que he planeado para ellos, se acerca el día de la Bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **General Zod:** _pues tras ver Injustice 2 ya no estoy tan seguro de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y pronto se sabrá porque motivos salvaron al Guasón, pero ahora hay que comenzar con el primer combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y la primera batalla contra los Maestros Oscuros ha comenzado, para angustia de Steven y su equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y por eso prefiero esperar a investigar y entender todas esas estrategias, por eso voy a hacer primero la trilogía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _eso es muy cierto, muchos se están preparando para la batalla que se avecina y está por estallar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _claro que el de Abzu será el más largo, después de todo, se trata del guerrero más terrible de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _yo prefiero no meterme en debates, realmente esos debates de Anime hacen que cualquier se enfade. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y el primer combate ha comenzado, siendo Pinkie Pie contra Leviatán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ciertamente muchos libros están mejores que las películas, aunque a veces los libros y las películas son un asco (tosiendo) "Crepúsculo". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues acabas de ver a quien le toco ser la primera en pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _no olvides a Amazu, ella es sumamente poderosa y no por nada le tienen mucho miedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _realmente no entiendo cómo llegan a hacer animaciones tan malas en buenas series de cualquier tipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _mientras no la maten estará bien, aunque no sé qué pensar de Kale, creo que es muy posesiva o realmente está enamorada de su hermana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _créeme amigo, el Guasón va a jugar un papel sumamente importante, ya que hasta el honorable Abzu lo ha protegido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya lo has visto, la primera es la siempre alegre y divertida Pinkie Pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y muchos de ellos están dispuestos a entregar sus vidas en la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _siempre que piensan que vieron lo último de él, el Guasón siempre se las arregla para reaparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _hay una razón por la cual Drago invoco a esos dos de nuevo, pronto la sabrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _yo soy más de los comics de Batman, ya que a él lo veo como el ejemplo de lo que toda persona normal puede llegar a ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ciertamente el Guasón ha demostrado ser bastante útil en los planes de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _realmente espero ver que saque a uno o varios competidores más del torneo, porque en serio Piccolo es un gran guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _creo que eso ayuda mucho a que el Universo 1 tenga un nivel sumamente alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ciertamente, parece que ese psicópata es una versión humana de Majin Boo, aunque él si la conoció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _yo aún creo que las mujeres sería mejores gobernantes que los hombres, en serio, eso ya quedo demostrado en cierto modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y finalmente acaba de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _las batallas finales han comenzado, las Hijas de la Noche finalmente enfrentaran a los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _amigo, yo deje un mensaje en el capítulo explicando porque no respondí algunos comentarios ¿recuerdas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 102 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Peebels Pek, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Seiryu.001, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Zedd Hirose, Rohan The Hand, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, FreedomGundam96, General Zod, Ocnarf, AndrosValgreen4, Odín, Ryo Red, Raft, Hamon, Black Hunter, El Monitor, Josuke Joestar, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, Gappy Joestar, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Draigon 2.0,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	103. Lucha contra el mar

" _ **Finalmente ha llegado el momento de que las Hijas de la Noche se enfrenten a los Maestros Oscuros, de estas batallas se decidirá el destino de los 12 Universo, la primera en combatir resulto ser Pinkie Pie, quien se enfrentara al gigantesco Leviatán, la bestia marina que aterra los corazones de marineros y piratas, rápidamente, Pinkie entro en el Modo Ángel, demostrando que las Hijas de la Noche eran capaces de transformarse en cuanto quisieran, la batalla comenzó en el mar, ambos rivales han dado todo de sí en dicha batalla, pero…Pinkie miro horrorizada por Leviatán devoraba a un Cachalote ante sus ojos, dando inicio a una nueva y aterradora verdad, pues cuando Pinkie pensó que estaban peleando en una dimensión diferente, resulto que estaban peleando cerca de Ciudad Playa, el hogar de las Crystal Gems ¿Qué harás ahora Pinkie Pie?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 103**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 103 Lucha Contra el Mar**

Pinkie Pie se quedó más que sorprendida y preocupada al ver que se encontraban cerca de una ciudad y por alguna razón que no lograba recordar, el nombre de aquella ciudad se le hacía sumamente conocido, pero no lograba recordar donde lo había escuchado, fue cuando Leviatán se irguió de nuevo, sonriendo macabramente.

-Cómo puedes ver mi estimada amiga, estamos peleando cerca de una ciudad habitada por varios suculentos manjares-dijo malignamente-mismos que planeo devorar una vez que haya acabado contigo-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-declaro Pinkie Pie desafiante y lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Los habitantes de Ciudad Playa solo podían ver lo que ocurría, demostrando una vez más, lo fácil que los seres humanos dejamos de lado el instinto de supervivencia por la curiosidad de comprender que es lo que estaba pasando, pero si no se alejaban pronto, ese iba a ser un claro caso de que "la curiosidad mato al gato".

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Steven lanzo un grito de terror al ver donde se encontraban peleando esos dos formidables contendientes-¿Están peleando en Ciudad Playa? ¡No puede ser!-grito alarmada.

-¡Pero nuestros amigos y nuestra familia están ahí!-exclamo Connie aterrada.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-cuestiono Perla-¡Están poniendo en peligro a gente inocente!-grito jalándose los cabellos.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto!-grito Amatista alarmada.

-No hay nada que puedan hacer-dijo Batman con seriedad-este es un Combate Mortal y por mucho que lo detestemos, no podemos intervenir, solo nos queda confiar en Arlequín-.

Las Gemas se quedaron mudas al escuchar eso, pero entonces Perla recordó algo-¡Eso es! ¡Podemos pedir el Dragón Soul, lo pediremos y entraremos en la batalla!-.

-Eso ya no servirá-dijo Raiden-el Dragón Soul solo puede invocarse una vez por cada bando, el hecho de que ustedes pelearan junto a Batman y las Virtudes demuestra claramente que están en el mismo bando, por eso ya no pueden pedirlo-.

-¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!-grito Steven.

-¿Y qué ganaras alterándote y apresurándote?-pregunto Batman con seriedad-eso fue lo que provoco que Diamante Azul capturara a tu padre-señalo y Steven abrió los ojos de golpe-no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudar, solo podemos confiar en que Arlequín logre la victoria, después de todo, ella es el opuesto de Leviatán y por tanto es la única que puede vencer a ese malvado-.

-¡Pero aun así…!-.

-Steven-intervino Garnet-Batman tiene razón, solo nos queda confiar en que la joven Pinkie logre vencer a esa serpiente y salve a Ciudad Playa, confía en ella del mismo modo en que confías en nosotras-.

Steven no tuvo más opción que acatar la indicación de ambos héroes, incluso el resto de las Gemas tuvieron que reconocer que tenían razón, solo les quedaba desear porque esa valiente y alegre chica venciera a la vil serpiente antes de que lastimara a ciudadanos inocentes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Leviatán volvió a atacar a Pinkie Pie, quien evadió el ataque elevándose en el aire y abriendo sus palmas, lanzo una lluvia de chispitas de colores, dándole directamente en el rostro a la imponente serpiente, explotando en cuanto entraron en contacto con el maligno Leviatán, la gente que estaba en la playa, haciéndose un enfoque en los más jóvenes, sacaron sus teléfonos y comenzaron a grabar lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes!-grito Greg acercándose al alcalde Dewey-¡Alcalde hay que evacuar!-.

-¿Esta loco?-cuestiono Dewey mirando la batalla con emoción-¡Tiene idea de cuánto turismo lograremos atraer con semejante batalla!-expreso sonriendo-¡Ya lo puedo ver; playeras, juguetes, videos, será grandioso!-el rugido de Leviatán provoco que todos se protegieran los oídos, al tiempo que las olas del mar se agitaban violentamente-aunque…por otro lado…creo que salir todos de paseo sería algo bueno-.

Dewey comenzó a dar la alerta de evacuación del mismo modo que lo hicieron cuando Jaspe y las demás llegaron a la Tierra, pero Leviatán se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y sus ojos amarillos brillaron de manera maligna.

-¡No irán a ningún lado!-bramo lanzando una llamarada hacia la playa, bloqueándoles el camino y provocando una risa maligna.

-¡No los metas en esto!-grito Pinkie Pie lanzándose al ataque y dándole un puñetazo en el rostro que casi logra derribarlo-¿Por qué no los dejas ir? ¡Tú pelea es conmigo!-.

Leviatán solo se rio cínicamente-¿Y dejar ir la oportunidad de devorar a toda una ciudad llena de humanos deliciosos? ¡Han pasado miles de años desde que comí humanos, aunque creo que voy a comenzar contigo!-bramo Leviatán lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Pinkie evadió el ataque a tiempo, pero esta vez, los ojos de Leviatán brillaron y del océano se formó un poderoso tornado de agua que por poco golpea a la chica alegra, quien retrocedió sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿También puedes controlar el agua?-exclamo Pinkie Pie sorprendida y Leviatán se rio de nuevo.

-¡Soy el Rey de los Mares, el agua y todas las criaturas que habitan aquí me sirven, soy la Bestia de los Mares!-bramo atacando a Pinkie con más agua.

La peli rosa evadía todos los ataques de agua que Leviatán le lanzaba y la vil serpiente continúo atacándola de ese modo varias veces, la gente en la ciudad solo podía quedarse y ver lo que pasaba, pues su única ruta de escape había sido bloqueada por aquellas llamas.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡No podemos escapar!-grito Vidalia sumamente preocupada.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar otra forma de huir de aquí antes de que sea tarde!-grito Greg.

Yellowtail no decía absolutamente nada, solo mantenía la vista en la batalla que se estaba desarrollando, el pescador entrecerró los ojos y después miro a su familia, se acercó a los tres y les dijo unas palabras en ese lenguaje tan extraño que solo su familia lograba entender.

-Espera ¿Cómo que los saque de aquí? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?-pregunto Crema Agria y antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Yellowtail salió corriendo rumbo hacia el muelle.

-¡Yellowtail! ¿Qué vas a hacer?-grito Vidalia.

-¡No te preocupes Vidalia, yo iré por él!-declaro Greg comenzando a seguirlo, aunque también se preguntaba que estaba tramando hacer el pescador.

Pinkie Pie se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, chocando repetidamente contra Leviatán, ambos se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, aunque la enorme también usaba el océano contra la chica alegre, demostrándole que no solo estaba luchando contra él, sino contra todo el océano.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer o acaso te asusta el tener que enfrentar a todo el poder de los mares?-bramo Leviatán-¡Te voy a decir una aterradora verdad solo para aumentar tu miedo, ni siquiera los Atlantes o esa Gema llamada Lapis podrían vencerme, porque a diferencia de ellos, yo fui creado con todo el poder y la furia de los mares, tormentas, tsunamis, maremotos, todas esas energías malignas fueron originadas por mí, yo aterrorice los corazones de los marinos más valientes y de los piratas más canallas que hayan existido!-.

-¡Y eso a mí no me interesa!-declaro Pinkie Pie volviendo a atacarlo, Leviatán abrió sus fauces de nuevo y trato de atraparla, pero Pinkie lo evadió con agilidad y le disparo un rayo en la espalda.

Leviatán gruño ante eso y encaro de nuevo a Pinkie, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por mucho rato, mientras que Yellowtail llegaba hasta su barco y se disponía a zarpar-¡Yellowtail espera!-grito Greg apareciendo-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto preocupado.

Yellowtail le dio la respuesta a su manera de balbuceos, por suerte, Greg ya lo conocía lo suficiente para entender lo que le estaba diciendo y más aún cuando el pescador saco un arpón y se dispuso a ponerlo en su lanzador.

-¡Escucha viejo, entiendo que quieras ayudar, pero dudo mucho que esa cosa le haga daño a ese monstruo!-exclamo Greg señalando a Leviatán y Yellowtail solo balbuceo-ya que lo mencionas, creo que sí tengo algo que nos puede ser más útil ¡Sígueme!-indico Greg sonriendo y Yellowtail lo hizo.

Ambos llegaron hasta la casa de Steven y comenzaron a buscar algo por todas partes, finalmente, encontraron y Greg sonrió-Bueno, solo espero que responda a mi voz del mismo modo que lo hace con Steven-.

Pinkie Pie lanzo varios rayos contra Leviatán, quien los desvió todos con un golpe de su cola, provocando que la peli rosa apretara los dientes con frustración, su cabello no se había esponjado en ningún momento, ya que el hecho de que Leviatán tenga como rehenes a esos ciudadanos la tenía sumamente molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no sonreís? ¡Creí que todo te causaba gracia!-declaro Leviatán atacando de nuevo y Pinkie hizo lo mismo.

Pinkie lanzo un golpe con su puño, mientras Leviatán la embestía con fuerza, ambos impactaron con mucha fuerza, provocando una onda de energía que rompió las ventanas y autos en Ciudad Playa, provocando que el Alcalde Dewey llorara al ver que muchos negocios quedaron dañados.

Pinkie salió disparada por los aires debido a la fuerza del impacto, mientras Leviatán caía de lomo al mar, sumergiéndose por completo, hecho que volvió a poner en alerta a la joven peli rosa, quien comenzó a buscar a su oponente con la mirada.

-¿Por qué los humanos no podremos respirar bajo el agua?-se preguntó frustrada-habría sido bueno que Aquaman no se haya vuelto un cretino, tal vez me habría ayudado con esto-.

Desde el fondo marino, Leviatán observaba a su oponente, sabiendo muy bien que estaba esperando a que emergiera para atacarlo, el Maestro de los Mares tuvo que admitir que esa mocosa tan alegre realmente era un oponente formidable, pero no iba a permitir que se burlara de él, no cuando él destruyo a muchos otros imperios, fue cuando un pensamiento diabólico cruzo su maligna cabeza, iba a usar su debilidad.

Pinkie siguió esperando a que Leviatán emergiera en cualquier momento, pero la vil serpiente simplemente no aparecía, fue cuando un estruendo llamo su atención y entonces vio como las aguas del mar se agitaban con violencia.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-exclamo preocupada y entonces vio como el agua comenzaba a retroceder hacia el mar-¡Esto me parece conocido! ¡Ya sé! ¡Lo vi en un documental que vimos en la escuela, que cuando el agua se alejaba mucho significaba que…ay no!-exclamo abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Fue cuando Leviatán emergió del agua de nuevo-¡Veo que lo entendiste! ¡Siente el poder del Tsunami!-bramo lanzando una poderosa ola contra la ciudad.

-¡Oh no!-grito lanzándose al ataque a gran velocidad.

La ola ya casi estaba sobre la ciudad, mientras sus habitantes solo podían ver horrorizados como se acercaba más y más, fue cuando Pinkie Pie apareció, no estaba segura de que hacer, así que levanto ambas manos y estas emitieron una energía que detuvo el avance de la ola, pero era tal la fuerza de la misma que la peli rosa comenzó a sudar por el enorme esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

-¡Tengo que resistir! ¡Tengo que resistir!-decía una y otra vez.

Pinkie Pie hizo todo lo que pudo, mientras la gente solo podía observar sorprendidos lo que pasaba, incluso se olvidaron de grabarlo con sus teléfonos, finalmente, los ojos de Pinkie Pie brillaron de un color rosa y la valiente guerrera grito con fuerza, logrando repeler la ola.

Los ciudadanos no daban crédito a lo que acababan de ver y pensaron que lo de las Gemas era sumamente raro, Ronaldo fue el único que pudo reaccionar y grabar todo lo que había pasado, Pinkie estaba temblando debido al gran enojo e indignación que sentía por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Ese tipo…ese tipo…es un miserable!-bramo lanzándose al ataque de nuevo, pero cuando llego, de Leviatán no había rastro alguno-¿A dónde se fue ahora?-.

Pinkie Pie estaba buscando a Leviatán, pero su gran esfuerzo hizo que se descuidara y este emergió de golpe-¡Estúpida!-bramo abriendo sus fauces, al tiempo que Pinkie Pie volteaba, pero no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y Leviatán la atrapo entre sus fauces.

-¡Me atrapo! ¡Mi grandioso Pinkie Sentido…me fallo!-.

Leviatán arrastro a Pinkie Pie hasta el fondo marino, todo ante la mirada angustiada de quienes observaban la batalla, al tiempo que Greg y Yellowtail colocaban lo que parecía ser un cañón de color rosa en la arena de la playa, se trataba del Cañón Cuarzo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

El resto de las chicas se horrorizo al ver que Leviatán había capturado a Pinkie Pie-¡La tiene!-exclamo Fluttershy aterrada.

-¡Esto es malo, en el agua ese monstruo tiene toda la ventaja!-exclamo Sunset apretando los puños.

-¡Vamos Pinkie Pie!-animo Twilight, al tiempo que Batman también se tensaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Leviatán comenzó a sumergirse cada vez más y más, haciendo esfuerzos por cerrar su mandíbula sobre la peli rosa, quien hacía grandes esfuerzos por evitar ser devorada por el terrible Leviatán, algo que le estaba costando mucho trabajo, ya que también el peso del agua comenzó a aplastarla, fue cuando Leviatán emergió de nuevo, pues la chica ya estaba bastante débil con todo el tiempo que paso en el agua.

Yellowtail grito con alarma al ver la situación en que su defensora se encontraba y Greg no tardo en comprender-Muy bien, aquí voy ¡Si las costillas de cerdo fueran perfectas no existirían los perros calientes!-.

El cañón comenzó a activarse, al tiempo que Pinkie Pie comenzó a sentir como la fuerza le comenzaba a fallar, sus brazos estaban a punto de ceder y sus piernas también, podían sentir como la mandíbula de Leviatán se cerraba cada vez más sobre ella, hecho que Leviatán también noto.

-¡Pobre de la Templanza, parece ser que este será tu fin!-declaro riéndose y justo cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar sus fauces sobre la chica, un disparo salió de la nada, golpeándolo en un costado y provocando que abría su boca de golpe, momento que Pinkie Pie aprovecho para salir-¿Qué?-.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-exclamo Pinkie sorprendida de que alguien la hubiera ayudado en ese momento tan crítico y fue cuando los responsables quedaron a la vista, revelando a Greg y Yellowtail con el Cañón Cuarzo-muchas gracias-dijo sonriendo profundamente agradecido y conmovida por haber sido ayudada.

Pero eso solo basto para provocar que Leviatán se enfureciera más por el ataque que recibió-¡No estoy jugando!-bramo abriendo sus fauces y disparando un rayo contra ellos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Pinkie Pie al ver eso.

Greg y Yellowtail apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando el inmenso poder llego hasta su ubicación, lo último que se vio fue como la casa era destruida junto con el cañón y todo lo que había dentro de la casa, incluyendo el retrato de Rose.

-¡Papá/Yellowtail!-gritaron Steven y Vidalia respectivamente tras ver aquel mortal ataque golpear el lugar donde ambos hombres se encontraban.

Leviatán se rio malignamente de eso, mientras que Pinkie Pie abría los ojos horrorizada por lo que acababa de ver, sus manos formaron unos puños, al tiempo que volvía a temblar llena del enojo que estaba sintiendo desde hacía un momento.

-¡Esto llego demasiado lejos!-grito con lágrimas.

Como si Pinkie Pie supiera lo que tenía que hacer, la chica estiro sus brazos, juntando sus palmas sobre su cabeza y colocando ambas piernas juntas en puntillas, luego comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, convirtiéndose en un taladro de color rosa que arremetió contra Leviatán.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

-¡Pinkie Tornado!-grito lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Muere!-bramo Leviatán abriendo sus poderosas fauces y disparando un rayo contra la chica.

La forma de Pinkie Pie logro pasar entre el rayo, dividiendo la energía en dos direcciones, la chica se adentró en la garganta de Leviatán, comenzando a atravesarlo de adentro hacia afuera, al tiempo que varias explosiones de luz surgían del cuerpo de la imponente serpiente, justo cuando Pinkie Pie finalmente reapareció, deteniéndose en el aire.

El enorme cuerpo de Leviatán cayó hacia un lado del mar, con varios huecos en todo su cuerpo, lugar por donde paso Pinkie Pie o donde las explosiones de luz lo atravesaron, la peli rosa respiraba agitadamente tras eso, pero al parecer ya había derrotado a su oponente, lo había conseguido.

Su sonrisa desapareció al recordar a los dos hombres que se encontraban justo donde Leviatán había lanzado su ataque, su primer impulso fue ir a ayudarlos, pero antes de poder moverse, la peli rosa desapareció del lugar en un destello que se vio como un parpadeo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Pinkie Pie reapareció en la isla, aun en el Modo Ángel y cuando lo hizo su mirada se llenó de angustia, misma que fue opacada cuando sus amigas corrieron a su encuentro-¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Lo lograste!-grito Twilight feliz.

-¡No puedo creerlo, realmente acabaste con esa asquerosa serpiente!-señalo Rarity sumamente emocionada.

-Buen trabajo-felicito Sunset sonriéndole, pero Pinkie Pie no sonreía en ningún momento.

-¡Pero! ¿Qué hay de esos dos hombres que me ayudaron? ¿Qué paso con ellos?-pregunto alarmada.

-¡Si! ¿Qué paso con mi papá?-pregunto Steven también angustiado ante lo último que vieron.

Las Hijas de la Noche no supieron que decir al respecto y fue cuando Batman hizo acto de aparición-Yo no me preocuparía por ellos-dijo sonriendo-miren-agrego señalando la esfera y todos los presentes miraron hacia la misma llevándose una agradable sorpresa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Ya que Greg y Yellowtail aparecieron entre la arena de la playa, abrazados fuertemente y con varios trozos de la casa alrededor, ambos temblaban mucho del miedo y no se animaban a abrir los ojos, cuando una voz se escuchó.

-Oigan, me voy a poner celosa-dijo Vidalia sonriendo divertida y poco a poco, ambos hombres abrieron los ojos.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estamos vivos?-pregunto Greg sin dejar de temblar de miedo-¡ESTAMOS VIVOS! ¡YELLOWTAI! ¡ESTAMOS VIVOS!-.

Yellowtail también sonrió emocionado y mediante sus balbuceos abrazo con fuerza a su amigo, mientras ambos lloraban realmente emocionados por estar vivos, Vidalia y los demás solo suspiraron con diversión, definitivamente lo que hicieron fue algo tonto, pero sumamente valiente.

-¡Miren! ¡Esa serpiente está desapareciendo!-grito Crema Agria.

Efectivamente, el cuerpo de Leviatán comenzó a volverse un tipo de polvo negro, mismo que comenzó a desaparecer en el aire, marcando el final de la Bestia más temible de los mares, la Templanza había vencido a la Gula en esta devastadora batalla y solo Ronaldo tenía las imágenes de tan increíble batalla.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Con este bebé en mi blog voy a lograr muchas visitas!-declaro Ronaldo sonriendo y disponiéndose a ver la grabación, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle-¿Qué? ¡La batería se acabó! ¡Tenía 30 minutos de que se había acabado, entonces significa que…!-Ronaldo sintió que algo se rompió en su interior al comprender todo-¡NO!-grito cayendo al suelo de rodillas y alzando los brazos dramáticamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

-¡Pero que reina del drama!-expreso Rarity al ver lo que ocurría en la ciudad tras haber vencido a Leviatán, ganándose una mirada suspicaz de todas sus amigas-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida.

Steven y Connie corrieron a abrazar a Pinkie Pie con fuerza, quien no tardo en corresponder el abrazo de ambos niños-¡Gracias por salvar nuestro hogar!-exclamo Steven sonriendo.

-¡Y a todos nuestros amigos y familiares!-agrego Connie.

-De hecho, creo que tu padre y ese señor de color amarillo me salvaron a mí también-dijo Pinkie Pie recordando lo cerca que estuvo de ser vencida por Leviatán.

-Ese monstruo realmente era una pesadilla-dijo Lapis mirando como los restos de Leviatán ya casi desaparecían-por alguna razón sentí que estaba viendo a Malachita de nuevo-.

Ante aquellas palabras, el equipo de las Crystal Gems se preocupó, especialmente Steven y Peridot, pues sabían lo mucho que Lapis odiaba mencionar a esa fusión, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, Batman se adelantó.

-Entonces ya puedes cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida-dijo de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si en Leviatán viste la imagen de Malachita, entonces ya no tienes por qué pensar en ella, porque finalmente la has visto caer-explico Batman y Lapis abrió los ojos de golpe.

En cierto modo era cierto, cuando vio como Pinkie Pie se lanzaba contra Leviatán, fue como ver como ella derrotaba a Jaspe, liberándola de Malachita como las Crystal Gems lo hicieron, el Caballero de la Noche entonces se acercó a Pinkie Pie, quien volvió a la normalidad.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, te felicito-dijo Batman sonriéndole.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Realmente creí que no iba a conseguirlo, especialmente cuando me atrapo, pensé que me iba a comer-dijo Pinkie Pie estremeciéndose.

-¿Qué se siente haber estado en la garganta de esa serpiente gigante?-pregunto Rainbow refiriéndose al último ataque que uso Pinkie Pie para vencer a Leviatán.

Pinkie se quedó pensando en que responderles a sus amigas-Fue como meter la cabeza dentro de la boca de un elefante-.

-¿Has metido tu cabeza dentro de la boca de un elefante?-pregunto Amatista con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos ante aquella posible visión.

-No, pero lo vi en un capítulo de los Simpson-explico Pinkie sonriendo con tranquilidad.

Al escuchar eso, muchos se cayeron al suelo de manera cómica, mientras que otros miraban a Batman fijamente en busca de una explicación, el Caballero de la Noche solo se cruzó de brazos y miro al resto de las chicas.

-Así es Arlequín-respondió sencillamente, dejando a todos más que confundidos por aquellas palabras, que hasta al propio Raiden dejaban sin comprender a la perfección.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Hemos vencido a uno, faltan siete!-exclamo Rainbow formando un puño con su mano y Batman se acercó a las 6 guerreras que aún faltaban por pelear.

-Es muy pronto para celebrar-dijo Batman con seriedad-después de todo, esto aún no ha terminado, de hecho, solo está comenzando-.

Batman dirigió su vista hacia donde estaban los demás Maestros Oscuros y las chicas lo imitaron, cada uno viendo a su respectivo enemigo de manera seria y con decisión de enfrentarlo, se podía sentir la enorme tensión que había en ambos grupos, misma que era detectada de diversas maneras, pero todas ellas tenían algo en común, el que todos los presentes se pusieran nerviosos ante eso.

-Pobre Leviatán, subestimo al enemigo y lo destruyeron-dijo Umbra malignamente.

-¿No es gracioso? Esa serpiente podía llegar hasta el fondo del mar, debió hacerlo para escapar antes de terminar destruido-dijo Anubrix también riéndose.

-No debes burlarte de un camarada caído, Anubrix-señalo Abzu con dureza y Anubrix solo se rio.

-¿Qué? ¿Sientes lástima por él? Por favor, tuvo lo que se merecía por fallar, pero dejen que yo me haga cargo y celebraremos una gran victoria-aseguro riéndose.

-No es así como funciona-señalo Amazu acomodándose las gafas, justo en el momento en que la Piedra del Juicio volvía a brillar-es hora de escoger al siguiente-.

Los 6 Maestros Oscuros volvieron a formar un círculo, extendiendo sus brazos, al tiempo que se disparaba la luz y giraba alrededor de ellos, deteniéndose poco a poco en el brazo de…

-Parece que es mi turno-dijo Eiki sonriendo-y ya estoy más que lista-aseguro mirando hacia donde se encontraba Fluttershy, quien solo trago profundamente ante eso, ahora era su turno de pelear.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La primera pelea contra los Maestros Oscuros ha terminado, Pinkie Pie ha vencido a Leviatán, pero ahora es el turno de que Fluttershy se enfrente a Eiki ¿Qué tipo de batalla llevaran a cabo estas dos guerreras?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Muy bien, las reglas del torneo son las siguientes:**

 **Primero que nada, aunque todos pidieron combate uno vs uno, al final todos los temas indicaban batalla campal, así que para que no sea tan corto decidí hacerlo más interesante:**

 **1.- El torneo constara de 4 rondas en total, misma en la que cada ronda terminara cuando tres Universos queden fuera del torneo, es decir, en la primera ronda pelearan 120 competidores, en la segunda 90, la tercera 60 y en la última 30.**

 **2.- Para poder ganar, los participantes deben sacar a los competidores rivales de la plataforma o dejarlos incapacitados para continuar, es decir, que queden noqueados, ya que se considerara como abandono…ESTA PROHIBIDO RENDIRSE.**

 **3.- El uso de armas está permitido.**

 **4.- No se permite el uso de algún tipo de medicamento o artefacto que te permita curarte, pero si algún competidor tiene la habilidad o poder para curar puede usarlo.**

 **5.- Cuando los 10 guerreros participantes de un Universo queden fuera entonces este habrá perdido y quedara fuera del torneo, sin embargo, los competidores que hayan sido sacados durante cada ronda, pero su Universo se haya mantenido hasta el final aunque sea con un solo competidor, podrán volver en la ronda siguiente.**

 **6.- No se permite matar a los oponentes, quienes violen esta regla serán borrados por completo, sin la posibilidad de reinicio.**

 **7.- Pueden volar mientras estén sobre la plataforma, pero en cuanto salgan de la misma esa habilidad se eliminara y caerán al vacío, excepto por aquellos que tengan alas**

 **8.- Reglas de la Victoria y de la Derrota:**

 **Los tres Universos que pierdan en la primera ronda serán reiniciados, es decir, toda la vida que existe (incluyendo Dioses), serán borrados y reemplazados por nueva vida, así como nuevos Dioses, con excepción de los Ángeles y Dioses de la Luz y Oscuridad, los Dioses de los 9 Reinos y del Olimpo si corren este riesgo.**

 **Los tres Universos que pierdan en la segunda ronda perderán 3 de sus Dimensiones, siendo las que menos vida contengan.**

 **Los tres Universos que pierdan en la tercera ronda perderán una de sus Dimensiones, aplicándose la misma regla que en la segunda ronda.**

 **Los tres Universos que queden hasta la última ronda no sufrirán cambio alguno, siendo el Universo vencedor el poseedor de las Súper Dragón Balls.**

 **NO OBSTANTE, LOS UNIVERSOS 1, 5, 8 Y 12 ESTAN EXCENTOS DE LAS REGLAS DE ELIMINACION SIN IMPORTAR EN QUE LUGAR QUEDEN, YA QUE SU NIVEL DE VIDA EN SUS RESPECTIVOS UNIVERSOS ES MAS QUE EXCELENTE, POR TANTO, ELLOS PARTICIPAN SOLO POR DIVERSION ABSOLUTA, PERO SI ALGUNO DE SUS COMPETIDORES MATA A UN OPONENTE RIVAL ENTONCES SERAN BORRADOS**

 **Listo ¿Qué les parecen?**

 **An To Beatriz:** _por un instante pareció que Greg y Yellowtale habían muerto, pero por fortuna, ellos salieron vivos y Pinkie Pie pudo vencer a Leviatán en esta batalla tan difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _el cuerpo de Leviatán era sumamente duro por fuera, por eso Pinkie Pie lo atravesó por dentro, poniendo fin a la amenaza de la vil serpiente marina y salvando a Ciudad Playa, claro que tuvo ayuda muy inesperada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _muy bien, solo dime cuál de las chicas es la que no conoces y con mucho gusto te ayudo con ellas, por el momento, la primera batalla ha terminado y Pinkie gano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _eso es lo que encuentro gracioso, ya que muchos me pidieron batallas de uno vs uno, pero los temas que me enviaron eran de batallas campales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _finalmente Pinkie ha derrotado a Leviatán, no fue fácil y casi le cuesta la vida, pero Leviatán cometió un error al involucrar a civiles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _como dije, no te sientas mal, recuerda que aún quedan 11 Universos más, lo que significan 11 oportunidades para ser la ganadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _pero por suerte todo termino bien, ya que Pinkie Pie logro vencer a Leviatán, va uno quedan siete. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _logro vencerlo, pero por poco no lo consigue, de no ser por la intervención de Greg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues aun tienes tiempo para escoger, ya que el torneo todavía no va a comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _esa es la actitud, piensa que aún quedan otros 11 Universos que te pueden dar la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _pues ya viste como terminó todo, aunque a Steven por poco le da un infarto con lo que vio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por esa razón Leviatán lo escogió, para poder divertirse en grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _por fortuna Pinkie Pie salió victoriosa y evito que la catástrofe fuera sumamente más grande que la destrucción que Leviatán causo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y acabas de ver como termino esta contienda, Pinkie Pie se molestó por lo que Leviatán hizo y logro encontrar un modo de finalmente derribarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _recuerda que en el Modo Ángel tienen los poderes de sus respectivas armas, eso hace que la batalla sea muy pareja en cierto modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _nunca he entendido porque tanta burla a Aquaman, digo, no es de mis súper héroes favoritos, pero en serio no creo que sus poderes sean considerados tan malos como para eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _como dice otro personaje de Chespirito; "no hay de queso nomás de papa". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _lo acabas de ver, ya que Leviatán cometió el error de subestimar a los ciudadanos de Ciudad Playa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _muchos creen que el más poderoso era Lucifer, antes de que fuera desterrado, otros que es Miguel o Gabriel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _ciertamente, pueden decir a quienes les gustarían ver enfrentarse en el torneo y les puedo dar protagonismo en dicha batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _pero aún quedan otros 11 Universos más, por lo que puedes escoger en cual te gustaría intentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y acabas de verlo, la alegre Pinkie Pie estuvo a punto de perder, pero al final logro la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _finalmente la batalla con Leviatán termino, Pinkie lo logro y ahora es el turno de la tierna Fluttershy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y vaya que las tomo, ya que uso el mar y puso a los ciudadanos en peligro para ganar terreno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _ciertamente le llegara su turno pronto, ya que como viste, ahora le toca a Fluttershy pelear contra Eiki. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _Pinkie Pie ha obtenido la victoria, aunque no pudo evitar soltar un comentario que demostraba quien era. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _en esta batalla no pude hacer eso, pero creo que sé que puedo hacer con respecto a ese chico que en todo se mete. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _efectivamente, Leviatán cometió un error al poner a esa ciudad en peligro, ya que ellos evitaron que destruyera a Pinkie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **General Zod:** _lo comprendo a la perfección, pero como dije, había pensado hacer que se arrepintiera, pero tras ver Injustice 2…pues la verdad vi que era inútil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _muchas felicidades por tu logro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _no esperes que todos los Maestros sean así, muchos prefieren ver sufrir a sus enemigos de muchas maneras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Picapiedra:** _ni siquiera sé que hice tan mal para que me digan eso, como ya explique, solo me guio por lo que vi en Injustice 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ciertamente que te secuestren, que hayas visto cómo viven otros, que te maten y luego resucites siendo rosa te cambia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _por suerte nadie salió lastimado por el ataque de Leviatán y Pinkie Pie logro acabar con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _Pinkie Pie ha salido victoriosa y ahora es el turno de Fluttershy para entrar en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _como dije, no quiero decir nada hasta que no pase, ya que siempre me puedo equivocar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _por eso prefiero no meterme en debates, porque siempre terminan muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _solo te puedo decir que de quien puedes esperar los peores trucos sucios es de Umbra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _Pinkie ha salido victoriosa y solo por un milagro no hubo bajas de inocentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _si Lapis hace eso va a entrar en mi lista negra y voy a hacer que lo pague en el torneo…no es cierto, en parte la comprendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por suerte ningún habitante resulto herido y ese fue el error que le costó la victoria a Leviatán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _la verdad no entiendo como a las adolescentes les puede gustar algo como Crepúsculo, los Juegos del Hambre todavía lo entiendo un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _no necesariamente, ya que los héroes no pueden estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _hasta no ver no creer, ya que también se había dicho que Freezer se iba a unir al Universo 4, luego al 9 y al final no termino ser cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _en cierta forma los japoneses son mucho más abiertos que los americanos y otros países. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _por el momento no le pasó nada, pero recuerda que al fic aún le queda mucho por delante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y el primer Maestro Oscuro ha caído, al final su trampa fue su mayor error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y ahora que Pinkie ha vencido a Leviatán, es el turno de Fluttershy de pelear contra la enfurecida Eiki. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y vaya que pudo, aunque conto con ayuda sumamente inesperada, ni Leviatán lo vio venir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _siempre he creído que es bueno que un héroe sufra mucha, porque cuando lo hace y se levanta de nuevo es mucho mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ya lo acabas de ver, Greg la ayudo de un modo que nadie espero, aunque por poco no la cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ya quiero ver lo que va a pasar, pero sobretodo, quiero ver más del poderoso Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ciertamente el Universo 1 tiene muchas cosas que lo mantienen en la cima, incluso Darkseid lo hace. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _por suerte ningún inocente ha muerto…por ahora, recuerda que si va a ver muertos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ciertamente, aunque el hombre ha demostrado lo malo que es gobernando de muchas formas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _Pinkie lo logro y por suerte nadie resulto herido o muerto, eso ya es una gran victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y tus buenos deseos les ayudaron, ya que gracias a eso Pinkie Pie obtuvo la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 103 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Sombra 02, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Doppio The Diavo, Fugo Distorsión, Kira The Killer, Zedd Hirose, Rohan The Hand, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, General Zod, Ocnarf, AndrosValgreen4, Picapiedra, Ryo Red, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Black Hunter, Xanatrix742, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Iron Mario, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	104. La furia de los elementos

" _ **Finalmente, la batalla contra los Maestros Oscuros ha dado comienzo, la primera en pelear fue Pinkie Pie, quien se enfrentó al terrible Leviatán, la bestia que aterraba los corazones de todos los marineros del mundo, su batalla se llevó a cabo en la ciudad natal de Steven y de las Crystal Gems, es decir, Ciudad Playa, ambos combatieron con mucha ferocidad y aunque Leviatán uso algunos trucos sucios para poder vencer a la chica alegre, eventualmente logro vencerlo gracias a la ayuda inesperada de Greg y de Yellowtail, ambos habitantes de dicha ciudad, usando uno de los cañones de Rose Cuarzo, lograron distraer a Leviatán lo suficiente para que Pinkie Pie lo venciera, ahora es el momento de que comience otro combate y la siguiente en pelear es Fluttershy, quien se enfrentara a Eiki, la Maestra de los Elementos"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 104**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 104 La Furia de los Elementos**

La siguiente batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, siendo Fluttershy la siguiente en combatir, la chica tímida trago saliva profundamente al escuchar que era su turno, realmente no esperaba que le tocara tan pronto enfrentar a la dueña de las emociones más explosivas de todos los 12 Universos, aunque en esos momentos, Eiki estaba más que ansiosa por comenzar con la batalla.

-Esto va a ser divertido-dijo sonriendo malignamente.

-No te vayas a confiar, ese fue el error de Leviatán y por eso lo destruyeron-indio Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-Vamos, esa chica no es más que el miembro más débil del grupo, acabar con ella será un juego de niños y sé de lo que hablo, ya que tengo apariencia de una niña-señalo divertida.

Abzu solo negó con la cabeza, resignándose por completo, después de todo, Eiki tenía razón, en cierto modo era una niña-Solo no bajes la guardia-advirtió Abzu.

Eiki asintió, aunque no se mostraba preocupada en ningún momento, la joven Maestra de los Elementos dio un salto y quedo ante los héroes, Fluttershy solo retrocedió asustada ante eso, pero Batman se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, captando la atención de la chica.

-Recuerda que ya no eres la misma de antes, ahora tienes el poder de los ángeles, puedes usarlo del mismo modo en que Pinkie Pie lo uso contra Leviatán-le dijo sonriéndole con confianza.

-Pero yo…no sé si pueda vencerla, ella posee los poderes de los elementos-dijo Fluttershy.

-Leviatán controlaba el océano y aun así pude vencerlo-señalo Pinkie Pie sonriendo de manera amistosa y dejando a Fluttershy pensativa, ese era un buen punto, enfrentar al océano debió ser como luchar contra toda la fuerza de la Tierra.

-No te preocupes, vas a ganarle, solo recuerda que también eres una de las Hijas de Batman-apoyo Applejack.

-¡Y también tómalo como una manera de desquitarte por el hecho de que te hizo pelear contra Myra!-señalo Rainbow haciendo un puño con su mano.

Fluttershy se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente asintió-Muy bien, lo haré-aseguro sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la batalla.

Cuando Fluttershy quedo ante Eiki, estaba riéndose de forma sumamente tenebrosa y eso asusto un poco a la chica, pero sintió como sus amigas la estaban apoyando y se armó de valor, no iba a dejarse intimidar, después de todo, ella también era una Hija de Batman y debía demostrarlo en esa batalla.

La chica cerro los ojos y concentro su energía, al instante, apareció transformada en su forma de Ángel, hecho que provoco que Eiki abriera sus ojos de la impresión, pero igual sonrió, eso significaba que aquella chica estaba dispuesta a darlo todo desde el comienzo, pero para desgracia de ella, también la joven Maestra de los Elementos.

-¡Hora de ir al lugar de la batalla!-sentencio Eiki abriendo las manos y provocando un resplandor de luz que provoco que todos se protegieran los ojos.

Pero antes de desaparecer del lugar, Fluttershy alcanzo a ver a Myra en uno de los pasillos, con Karai a su lado, Fluttershy solo sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, hecho que hizo que Myra abriera los ojos de golpe, ya que por alguna razón creía que su amiga aun pensaba en salvarla.

-Buena suerte Fluttershy-le deseo Twilight al tiempo que la esfera volvía a brillar para mostrar el escenario de esa batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando arribaron al lugar de la batalla, Fluttershy miro a su alrededor, descubriendo que se trataba de una isla, pero no parecía ser una isla común, en ese lugar había varios monumentos convertidos en ruinas, pero por su estructura o lo poco que quedo, la chica pudo deducir que eran griegos o romanos, pero también pudo notar varios monumentos de mujeres guerreras.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto confundida y maravillada por el lugar que parecía ser un santuario para mujeres.

Eiki sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de su rival-Bienvenida a Themyscira, el hogar de las Amazonas o al menos lo era hasta que Abzu vino aquí-revelo Eiki.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Fluttershy abriendo sus ojos de golpe.

-Tal como escuchaste, este es el hogar de las Amazonas, mismo que fue destruido por Abzu hace algunos meses, realmente fue muy decepcionante para él, ya que esa tribu de guerreras no fue lo que esperaba, acabo con ellas fácilmente-explico Eiki.

-Pero… ¿Por qué motivos Abzu ataco esta isla? ¿Qué fue lo que quería lograr con esto?-pregunto Fluttershy sin comprender como un guerrero de honor como él había atacado ese lugar.

Eiki solo se encogió en hombros antes de responder-Por favor niña, la respuesta es muy simple, nosotros sabíamos del Combate Mortal hacía tiempo, así que Abzu vino a este lugar para entrenar, después de todo, las Amazonas eran conocidas como las guerreras más feroces de todo el mundo, aunque no representaron ninguna amenaza para él, realmente fue tan decepcionante-conto Eiki.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Diana abrió los ojos horrorizada ante aquella visión, toda la isla que alguna vez llamo hogar estaba en ruinas, su gente, sus hermanas, sus amigas…todas estaban…no podía creerlo, ellas eran guerreras, no era posible que un solo guerrero haya sido capaz de vencerlas a todas y miro a Abzu con furia, así como también lágrimas en sus ojos, su primera intención fue tomar su espada y acabar con ese villano, pero…

-Si piensas atacarme a traición no te irá mejor que a tus hermanas-advirtió Abzu y Diana se quedó muda-es mejor que te tranquilices, además, no vale la pena acabar con alguien tan débil como tú, estoy esperando mi momento de pelear-dijo Abzu mirando a Twilight y viceversa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Themyscira**

Fluttershy aún no podía salir de su asombro, imaginándose como ese Caballero había derrotado a las feroces Amazonas, aunque no debería sorprenderla, ya que Abzu fue capaz de vencer al Dios Destructor anterior a Deboness, así que el que haya acabado con las Amazonas no era tan extraño.

-Pero ya basta de hablar de Abzu, nosotras tenemos que comenzar nuestra batalla, realmente ansiaba mucho pelear contigo, especialmente después de que Abzu impidiera que te volviera carbón junto con esa traidora-dijo Eiki sonriendo.

-No tenemos que hacer esto-dijo Fluttershy-tú tienes los poderes elementales, eso significa que puedes usarlo para algo bueno, para proteger a la Tierra, por favor, esto no es necesario, tienes el poder para cambiar todo-.

Eiki se rio-En eso tienes toda la razón ¡Tengo el poder de todos los elementos!-sentencio Eiki con un grito.

El cuerpo de Eiki se vio envuelto en fugo, mientras lanzaba ráfagas de aire de sus manos, sus piernas liberaron agua y tierra, al tiempo que varios relámpagos salían de su espalda, entre otras fuerzas elementales, demostrando que Eiki no solo controlaba los 4 elementos, sino también sus variables.

Fluttershy se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso intentar hablar con ella, así que se puso en guardia y se preparó para la devastadora batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar, siendo Eiki la primera en atacar con una llamarada, Fluttershy evadió el ataque dando un salto y comenzando a volar.

-¡Buen intento!-declaro Eiki lanzando una ráfaga de viento contra la chica, dándole directamente.

Fluttershy comenzó a caer en picada, estrellándose contra algunos escombros, por suerte, ahora también era más resistente y cuando se incorporó, vio que Eiki volvía a lanzarse contra ella, atacándola con un relámpago, mismo que Fluttershy detuvo con su mano, sorprendiendo a Eiki.

-¡No voy a ser tan fácil de vencer!-declaro Fluttershy mirando a Eiki con firmeza, hecho que sorprendió a la Maestra de los Elementos.

-¿Qué rayos te paso? ¿De pronto te sientes muy valiente?-pregunto Eiki colocando ambas manos en su cintura, al tiempo que Fluttershy se elevaba hasta quedar ante ella.

-Realmente no logro entender como alguien como tú puede servir a un monstruo como Drago-escupió Fluttershy.

-Define lo que quieres decir con "alguien como yo"-pidió Eiki sin dejar de mirarla.

-Tienes los poderes de la Tierra, controlas los elementos de maneras que ni siquiera el Avatar puede usarlo, pero aun así los usas para el mal ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué esperas ganar con esto?-pregunto Fluttershy con tristeza.

Eiki se rio al escuchar esa pregunta, dejando extrañada a Fluttershy-Vaya, realmente eres una chica espectacular, no puedo creer que realmente pienses en querer ayudarme, pero está bien, si tanto quieres saber porque motivos estoy con el amo es muy sencillo, es por justicia-.

-¿Justicia?-pregunto Fluttershy abriendo los ojos ante aquella revelación.

-Yo no soy solo la Maestra de los Elementos, soy la representación de los mismos, que ocuparon el cuerpo de la única persona que realmente quería hacer algo por la Tierra-dijo Eiki-los mortales han destruido cada fuerza elemental o la usan para su propio beneficio y lo que es peor, es que no solo son ellos, sino también los dioses, solo mira a Thor y a Zamasu, usando los elementos para sus fines egoístas y esos Maestros Elementales del Universo 3, por favor, ni siquiera muestran respeto por la vida en la Tierra, yo soy la representación del dolor de la Tierra, de su rabia y su furia, por el hecho de que los humanos y otros seres han contaminado el planeta, mientras la Madre Naturaleza y otros seres mágicos tratan de mantener el mundo en paz con los humanos, yo quiero destruir todo lo que ellos han creado y también a quienes dañaron la vida-.

-¡Pero si Drago surge entonces él destruirá la vida por completo!-acuso Fluttershy.

-Bueno, eso tal vez sea la mejor-dijo Eiki sonriendo siniestramente.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si hay algo que el amo nos ha enseñado es que la vida que la Presencia creo hace siglos no son más que parásitos que deben ser eliminados y no solo hablo de los humanos como el idiota de Zamasu piensa, los Dioses también son seres que deben desaparecer, pues ellos han fallado como guías de los mortales, ese imbécil no estaba tan equivocado cuando quiso acabar con los humanos, pero tampoco se puso a pensar que los dioses también son la escoria que tanto odia-dijo Eiki sonriendo.

-Entonces… ¿Drago quiere acabar con humanos y dioses por igual?-pregunto Fluttershy con miedo.

-Esa es la única solución lógica que realmente existe, para que haya paz y felicidad la única opción que queda es eliminar a todos los seres inferiores que existen, incluso los Ángeles serán eliminados en su momento-revelo Eiki.

-¡Estás loca! ¡No puedes creer realmente en eso, si Drago destruye toda la vida también los destruirá a ustedes!-grito Fluttershy.

-Ay niña tan chula, no has entendido nada, aunque el amo destruya a toda la vida, nosotros regresaremos, porque representamos los 7 Pecados Capitales, tal vez tu amiga haya vencido a Leviatán, pero él eventualmente volverá una vez que el amo obtenga el Trono Celestial-aseguro Eiki.

-Entonces mis amigas y yo nos aseguraremos de que eso no pase-dijo Fluttershy desafiante.

-Lamentablemente no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo, ya todas las piezas están en orden y todo fue como el amo planeo, muchos inútiles hicieron su tarea a la perfección; el Régimen de Superman, el Avatar desapareciendo 100 años y dejando que masacraran a los suyos, el que el Avatar Korra se dejara engatusar por las palabras de su tío "no puedo creer que hayas sido desterrado padre"-dijo imitando el tono molesto de Korra en ese momento-y no olvidemos a Zamasu, ese idiota realmente ayudo mucho con todo lo que hizo-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Todos los que escuchaban las revelaciones de Eiki se quedaron mudos, Kal y Diana se negaban a creer que esa muchacha dijera la verdad, el Régimen intento traer la paz, ellos querían salvar al mundo, Korra solo pudo agachar la cabeza avergonzada de recordar cómo fue manipulada por su tío y como fue de injusta con su padre en ese momento, Asami la tomo de la mano para calmarla.

Por su parte, Black y Zamasu estaban igual que los dos líderes del Régimen, ellos también buscaban traer belleza al mundo, así que se negaban a creer que los dioses también fueran un pecado, después de todo, ellos son dioses y son hermosos.

Batman solo se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, el Caballero de la Noche sabía que Eiki estaba subestimando a Fluttershy, después de todo, él podía ver el enorme potencial que tenía la joven y si la hacían enojar era un gran peligro, el problema era que Eiki también poseía una furia sumamente explosiva.

Myra solo observaba lo que pasaba con expresión neutra, cuando Karai tomo la palabra-Admito que esa niña tiene agallas al atreverse a hablarle así a Eiki-dijo sonriendo y captando la atención de Myra-pero si llega a provocarla al límite entonces estará en problemas-.

-Creo que ambas lo estarán-dijo Myra recordando lo que paso cuando Reptil hizo enfadar a Fluttershy.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Themyscira**

Fluttershy ya no decía absolutamente nada, tenía la cabeza agachada, con el mentón tocando su pecho, mientras que Eiki la observaba con expresión seria, la chica tímida comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, hecho que captaron la atención de la Maestra de los Elementos.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto sonriendo-¿Tan rápido te hice llorar? Que poco aguantas…-Eiki no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Fluttershy arremetió contra ella a una gran velocidad, que si bien no se igualaba a la de Rainbow, sí que fue impactante.

Fluttershy estrello su puño en el rostro Eiki, quien quedo con los ojos muy abiertos ante aquel golpe, antes de que pudiera reaccionar o algo, Fluttershy comenzó a golpearla repetidamente sin darle tregua alguna, Eiki no era capaz de defenderse de aquellos ataques tan fuertes y veloces.

La tierna y tímida Fluttershy se había ido para darle paso a la agresiva guerrera que barrio el suelo con Reptil en el primer combate, Eiki no podía creer que aquella chica fuera capaz de darle tantos golpes, si tan solo hace unos instantes estaba sumamente doblegada por sus palabras.

Fluttershy le dio un puñetazo en la quijada, mandando a Eiki por los aires y recibiéndola con una patada en el estómago, seguida de un rodillazo, Eiki solo podía recibir esos ataques sin lograr defenderse de los mismos, fue cuando Fluttershy levanto ambas manos, juntándolas y dándole un golpe que lanzo a Eiki contra el suelo, estrellándose con fuerza.

La chica tímida descendió y se acercó a donde Eiki había caído, la Maestra de los Elementos parecía estar noqueada y por unos instantes, parecía que Fluttershy había ganado, pero Batman les enseño que nunca bajen la guardia cuando se tratara de un combate, pues no se podía estar 100% seguro de cuando habría terminado la batalla.

Así que Fluttershy se dispuso a darle un golpe más para terminar la batalla, pero Eiki lo detuvo, para asombro de Fluttershy, quien abrió los ojos de golpe, fue cuando Eiki se incorporó, tenía la cabeza agachada y su cabello ocultaba sus ojos, pero se podía sentir que estaba sumamente tensa, su agarre era más fuerte que antes y la mano de Fluttershy pudo sentirse sumamente caliente ante aquel agarre, al tiempo que el cabello de la Maestra Elemental se teñía de color rojo, el color de la furia.

-Realmente no me esperaba que me atacaras de ese modo, debo felicitarte, detrás de esa mirada tan asustadiza hay una ira muy explosiva-dijo Eiki comenzando a reírse-desafortunadamente para ti ¡Yo represento ese pecado!-declaro alzando la mirada con una sonrisa demencial en el rostro y sádica.

Fluttershy retrocedió ante la mirada siniestra de Eiki, algo le decía que estaba a punto de comenzar una batalla sumamente difícil, de la cual lo más importante no sería ganar, sino salir ilesa o con vida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

En las profundidades de esa isla de maldad, algunos esclavos demonios y Zombis trabajaban arduamente, preparando lo que parecía ser un altar, incluso Black y Zamasu lo hacían, sus brazos habían sido regenerados gracias a la magia negra que Raven había usado.

Todo ese trabajo era supervisado por el Guasón, Harley y la propia Raven, quien mantenía su sonrisa demoniaca en todo momento-¡Trabajen más rápido!-ordeno Raven con maldad-¡El momento está casi sobre nosotros y si no estamos listos para entonces, mi abuelo se enfadara!-.

Black apretó los puños y encaro a Raven-¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes! ¡Yo soy un Dios y…!-Black no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Raven uso su magia para hacerlo levitar y Black se llevó ambas manos a la garganta, pues sentía como si lo estuvieran ahorcando.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a cuestionarme basura, no eres más que una escoria, una sombra sin valor, un ser estúpido que tuvo la fortuna de que un anciano fuera lo bastante tonto para elegirte como su discípulo!-bramo Raven lanzándolo contra una pared, Zamasu ya no se molestaba en replicar o enfadarse, ya no lo hacía, porque ahora comprendía que no tendría caso hacerlo, pero para su otro yo era bastante humillante ver que aun con el cuerpo de Goku no era capaz de igualar a esos seres oscuros.

Raven levito hasta donde se encontraba Black y le dio una patada, rompiéndole algunas costillas, luego lo sujeto del cuello y comenzó a apretarlo, enterrando sus largas uñas, que ahora parecían garras.

-¿Crees que eres un Dios? Por favor, ni tu padre ni tu hermana vieron eso en ti, ellos te veían como lo que realmente eres, un mocoso malcriado y presumido que creía tener la razón-Raven le dio un golpe en el estómago, provocando que sangrara-¡Yo soy nieta del Rey de las Tinieblas, un verdadero Dios, el líder de todos los Ángeles, el Gran Arcángel o al menos lo era hasta que lo vencieron hace siglos!-bramo Raven lanzándolo contra el suelo.

Black comenzó a toser para recuperar el aliento, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la zona dañada, misma que se manchó de sangre-No puedo creerlo…este cuerpo…no puede hacer nada contra ellos…no lo entiendo…se supone que soy un Dios…-la risa de Raven lo hizo callar.

-Mírate, que "Dios" tan patético eres, ni siquiera pudiste llevar a cabo tu "gran" plan con tu propio cuerpo, tuviste que robarte del de un guerrero que era mejor que tú para hacerlo, ya desde entonces eras una enorme bola de mierda y ahora eres más bajo que eso-Raven alzo su mano y curo a Black-ahora vuelve al trabajo, ya que si no lo haces, mi abuelo no será tan piadoso como lo fui yo-sentencio burlonamente.

El Guasón estallo en carcajadas y Raven lo miro, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen se acercó a la chica y le paso un brazo por los hombros, para molestia de Harley-Realmente eres más divertida así que siendo una heroína ¿Por qué te negaste tanto tiempo a usar este lado tuyo?-.

-Porque era una pobre ilusa y una estúpida, pero después de que Ricardo…es decir…Nightwing muriera, mi lado humano ya no tenía razones para seguir existiendo-explico Raven.

-Oh, veo que la chica oscura tenía cierto interés en el primer Chico Mantequilla, que lástima que el hijo de Batsy le haya dado el golpe de gracia, eso es una deliciosa ironía-dijo el Guasón riéndose.

-¿Sabes? Me sorprende lo bien que tomaste el hecho de que fuiste derrotado nuevamente por Batman y sus chicas, estas muy tranquilo pese a eso-señalo Raven.

El Guasón solo se encogió en hombros-Oh no te preocupes pequeña, después de todo, aún tengo un último chiste que contar y este será el mejor de todos-expreso siniestramente-pero dime ¿tú estás de acuerdo con lo que tu abuelo te ha dicho?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Bueno, ya sabes, el pequeño favor que te pidió que hicieras, la clave para que finalmente sea libre y pueda romper las cadenas que lo atan-le dijo el Guasón.

Raven guardo silencio un momento y luego miro su mano, justo donde tenía el corte que se había hecho-Este mundo…no…el universo…no…los 12 Universos están podridos, humanos, Gemas, Kryptonianos, Saiyajin, Dioses del Olimpo, de Asgard, incluso los Kaioshin y Dioses Destructores, todos están podridos y son realmente asquerosos, mi abuelo es el único que pueda acabar con todos ellos de una vez por todas y si para lograrlo tengo que…lo haré, después de todo, es un gran honor servir a mi abuelo-.

-Veo que quieres más a tu abuelo que a tu papi-observo el Guasón.

-Mi padre era débil y un gran tonto arrogante, mi abuelo es el poder real, el único ser en todos los 12 Universos que realmente los ve como son y muy pronto él acabara con todo, absolutamente todo-dijo Raven sonriendo sádicamente.

-Ah…no con todo ¿verdad?-pregunto Harley sonriendo nerviosa y tanto el Guasón como Raven guardaron silencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Themyscira**

Fluttershy se estrelló contra varios árboles con mucha fuerza, deteniéndose muy cerca de la playa, la chica tímida se levantó y evadió una llamarada que Eiki le había lanzado, fue cuando la Maestra de los Elementos hizo acto de aparición, con una sonrisa sumamente tenebrosa y muy sádica.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es todo lo que vas a hacer? ¡Esquivarme eternamente!-bramo lanzándole un relámpago.

Fluttershy se puso en posición y levanto ambas manos, deteniendo el relámpago de Eiki, para asombro de la Maestra de los Elementos, fue cuando la pequeña chica le devolvió el rayo, golpeándola con fuerza, aunque Eiki se protegió con sus brazos antes de que eso pasara.

Eiki se incorporó y miro a su oponente con una gran sorpresa, mientras que Fluttershy solo se recuperaba del inmenso esfuerzo que hizo, nunca se imaginó que llegaría a tratar de detener un relámpago y menos devolvérselo a alguien, la Maestra de los Elementos se elevó de nuevo en el aire.

-De acuerdo, admito que eso no lo vi venir, realmente estoy impresionada-reconoció cruzándose de brazos.

-Soy una Hija de Batman, de ninguna manera pienso darme por vencida-aseguro Fluttershy limpiándose el sudor que caía por su frente.

Eiki silbo impresionada-Ya veo, realmente creo que serías una gran Avatar, al menos, una mucho mejor que los tres últimos que hubo; Roku fue demasiado amable con su amigo, quien lo traiciono y lo dejo morir, Aang fue un cobarde que escapo por 100 años, dándole la espalda al mundo y dejando que una guerra causara mucho sufrimiento, vaya mocoso cobarde y finalmente, Korra, esa niña caprichosa creyendo que por ser el Avatar era lo mejor, robándole el novio a su amiga, traicionando a su maestro Tenzin, uniéndose a Unalaq, liberando a Vatu, luego también se desapareció por tres años y Kuvira convirtió su hogar en una tiranía, vaya, esos Avatares dan mucho de qué hablar ¿no lo crees?-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Korra solo se agacho con expresión bastante molesta-No me agrada esa enana-dijo y luego miro a Asami-oye amor…en realidad…yo no te robe a Mako ¿o sí?-pregunto con timidez.

-Bueno…-Asami no supo que responder ante la pregunta de su novia y ni que decir de Mako, quien desvió la mirada para evitar que le preguntaran a él.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Themyscira**

Fluttershy frunció el ceño ante los comentarios de Eiki-Si que odias mucho al Avatar ¿verdad?-observo confundida.

-No tanto como te odio a ti, pero si, la odio-reconoció Eiki.

-¿Y por qué nos odias tanto?-pregunto Fluttershy sin entender ese odio de Eiki.

-El Avatar se atreve a llamarse Maestro de los Elementos, pero solo domina 4, 5 con el metal ¡Yo domino el fuego, aire, tierra, agua, metal, madera, arena, rayo, etc.! ¡Soy la única Maestra de los Elementos!-bramo Eiki liberando la energía de todos esos elementos-¡Y en cuanto a ti, es obvio, yo soy la Furia y tú la paciencia, ese odio es algo natural en mí!-.

-Realmente no le encuentro sentido a eso-dijo Fluttershy.

-¡No importa si es lo que piensas! ¡Estamos en medio de una pelea que no terminara hasta que una de las dos muera y te tengo noticias, esa vas a ser tú!-sentencio Eiki sonriendo.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Fluttershy colocándose en guardia y preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La pelea entre Fluttershy y Eiki apenas está comenzando ¿Quién vencerá? ¿La Paciencia o quizás la furia? Un malévolo complot está a punto de desatarse"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **PUES LA VERDAD NO SE QUE DECIR DESPUES DE VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER, ES DECIR, LA NUEVA TRANSFORMACION DE KALE ME AGRADO MÁS Y LAS TROPAS DEL ORGULLO ME DECEPCIONARON, PENSE QUE IBAN A DURAR MAS EN EL TORNEO, AUNQUE ES CLARO QUE JIREN SERA QUIEN MAS BATALLA DE, ESTOY ANSIOSO POR VER COMO MANEJAN A ESE FORMIDABLE GUERRERO Y SI MIS CALCULOS SON CORRECTOS, ASI VA LA COSA:**

 **UNIVERSO 2 TIENE A TODOS SUS PARTICIPANTES**

 **UNIVERSO 3 YA LE QUEDAN SOLO 8, ROSHI Y TEN SHIN HAN SACARON A UNO**

 **UNIVERSO 4 AUN LE QUEDAN 7**

 **UNIVERSO 6 AUN TIENE A TODOS SUS PARTICIPANTES**

 **UNIVERSO 7 LE QUEDAN 9, KRILIN FUE SACADO POR FROST**

 **UNIVERSO 9 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10 AHORA SOLO LE QUEDAN 5 PARTICIPANTES, UNO FUE SACADO POR BASIL, OTRO POR ROSHI, UNO POR CALIFULA, EL OTRO POR KALE Y EL ULTIMO POR FREEZER, SIENDO EL MAS FUERTE DEL GRUPO**

 **UNIVERSO 11 YA SOLO LE QUEDAN 5 PARTICIPANTES, UNO SACADO POR KALE, TRES POR CALIFULA Y KALE, Y EL ULTIMO POR 18**

 **An To Beatriz:** _y ahora llego el momento de que Fluttershy encuentre un modo de derrotar a quien domina sobre todos los elementos y sus distintas variables, ya que Eiki no se anda con juegos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _pues ellas son del Anime "Guerreras Mágicas" o "Magic Knight Rayearth", como también es conocido, de hecho, fue uno de los primeros Animes con mujeres protagonistas que vi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _tomando en cuenta que vio que el ataque de Leviatán impacto contra su casa, donde se encontraba su padre no es de extrañar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _ciertamente eso es algo que Fluttershy debe entender y no dejarse intimidar por la maligna Eiki. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _a Fluttershy le está costando un poco lidiar contra alguien que es capaz de controlar las fuerzas elementales a voluntad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _Fluttershy está haciéndolo lo mejor que puede, pero tampoco debe bajar la guardia en ningún momento o estará acabada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _pero no olvides el hecho de que si alguno de los guerreros mata a uno de los competidores rivales, aunque sea sin querer, entonces todo el Universo será borrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _por eso Abzu detuvo el combate, porque sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _y ahora ha comenzado la batalla de Fluttershy contra Eiki, quien ha demostrado ser una formidable enemiga, especialmente por sus poderes elementales y como domina sobre la naturaleza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya estás viendo cómo le va a la tierna Fluttershy, Eiki es realmente una guerrera formidable y sumamente terrible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _así se habla y recuerda que aun tienes otras 11 oportunidades para ganar, ahora por el momento, Fluttershy necesita apoyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _ese pobre siempre me da risa cuando le pasa algo que lo lleva a casi un colapso, como cuando Peridot lo empujo del tejado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _todas serán campales, eliminándose tres universos en cada ronda, en la primera ronda pelearan 120, en la segunda 90, en la tercera 60 y en la última 30. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Fluttershy jamás haría algo como eso, usar almas de animalitos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _créeme amigo, realmente valdrá la pena, ya que todos deberán evitar muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pero como bien señale en las reglas, deben ser cuidadosos de no matar a nadie, porque quien lo haga no será reiniciado, será borrado por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es muy cierto y vaya que muchos deberán contenerse, especialmente para evitar matar a los oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ciertamente, no debes olvidar que aún deben enfrentarse al peor de lo peor, la Bestia del Mal, el Rey de las Tinieblas, Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _la nueva batalla ha comenzado y ahora la tierna Fluttershy debe enfrentarse a todos los elementos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente parece que a los humanos nos gusta exponernos, aunque eso nos pueda costar la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _ahora ha comenzado la batalla de Fluttershy, quien debe ser muy cuidadosa, pues su oponente gobierna a los elementos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _realmente creo que es el combate que más esperan, aunque también parecen olvidar que Spawn también estará en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _y si le sumas que en el Universo 12 se encuentra Spawn el Diabólico también debes pensar que es uno de los más poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _por lo que acabas de ver, Eiki la llevo a la isla de las Amazonas, donde ella tiene libre control sobre todos los elementos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ciertamente Leviatán bajo la guardia, nunca se esperó que unos simples humanos podrían causarle esos problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _como el Guasón siempre ha demostrado, ya que él siempre se asegura de tener una ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _pues ahora a ver qué piensas de ella, tomando en cuenta el lugar que eligió para el combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ciertamente, no es agradable ver que están a punto de cocinar a tu familia y amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _no te preocupes, solo te diré esto; imagínate que pasara cuando intente pedirle una entrevista a…Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _Leviatán tenía la ventaja, pero nunca espero que algo como eso pasara, realmente lo sorprendió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _tal vez ahí se cursa todo eso en los 6 años de estudio, no olvides que en ese mundo los 17 años son la mayoría de edad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues de ser reiniciado a ser borrados por completo creo que el reinicio es lo mejor, especialmente porque así tendrán una segunda oportunidad para poder existir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pues su familia y amigos estuvieron a punto de ser asesinados, por suerte nada de eso pasó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _por suerte todo termino bien al final, pero ahora es Fluttershy quien tiene serios problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _la situación se puso en contra de Leviatán, su ventaja se convirtió en su mayor error y ahora Fluttershy tiene graves problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _realmente me sorprende que Goku no se dé cuenta de todo lo que está en riesgo, aunque Vegeta tampoco parece hacerlo, solo quieren pelear contra los más fuertes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _Leviatán cometió el error de subestimar a esos ciudadanos, creyó que ellos jamás se atreverían a intentar enfrentarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _de hecho parece que Jiren es la última carta del triunfo, solo hay que ver con qué facilidad derroto a Kale. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y el combate de Fluttershy ha comenzado, aunque no le está yendo muy bien a la tierna chica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ni yo lo entiendo, realmente no me explico como a las chicas les atrae ver ese tipo de basura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _debe ser muy bueno ser el hombre más afortunado del planeta, especialmente con tantas calamidades que le pasan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _yo solo sé que quiero ver que tan fuertes son los guerreros de los demás Universos, porque hasta el momento, los que supuestamente eran los más poderosos del Universo 3 y 10 fueron eliminados con gran facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ahora solo imagínate a Ronaldo intentando pedirle una entrevista al Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y lo más impresionante de esas parejas es que sean más populares que la que es oficial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pues por el momento no le está yendo nada bien, Eiki la tiene dominada con los elementos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _de hecho si le voy a dar una nueva, me gusto esa transformación, pero siento que le dan demasiada importancia a los músculos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _espero que den mucha batalla, es lo que quiero ver, que todos los Universos demuestren lo feroces que son. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _pero eso no significa que no sea una amenaza, después de todo, tiene el poder sobre todas las fuerzas elementales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _creo que estamos en peligro de comenzar un debate sin control, mejor digamos que ambos sufren mucho, de hecho, son los héroes que más sufren, por el momento, la batalla de Fluttershy ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _a veces pienso que los habitantes de la Tierra en el Universo 7 son estúpidos, es decir ¿Cómo pueden creer que él venció a Cell? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ciertamente es lamentable que no vea que aunque hay otros guerreros que no son tan fuertes, siguen siendo peligrosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y ahora ha comenzado la batalla de Fluttershy, quien tiene problemas contra Eiki. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _aunque realmente fue muy vergonzoso que lo hayan encontrado abrazando fuertemente a Yellowtail y viceversa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _eso es cierto y la pelea de Fluttershy finalmente ha comenzado contra Eiki. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pero si se enoja no lograra nada, no olvides que Eiki es la representación de la rabia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y ahora ha comenzado la batalla de Fluttershy, aunque no le está yendo muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 104 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Peebels Pek, Ángel María NF, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a AndrosValgreen4, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Zedd Hirose, Rohan The Hand, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Ocnarf, Iron Mario, Ryo Red, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Moon-9215, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Draigon 2.0, Espadachín de la Luz,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	105. Paz Interior

" _ **Pinkie Pie ha logrado vencer a Leviatán después de una devastadora y difícil batalla, pero ahora es el turno de Fluttershy, quien se enfrenta a Eiki, la Maestra de los Elementos y representante de la Furia, ambas se dirigieron a pelear a Themyscira, hogar de Diana, quien quedo horrorizada después de ver que su hogar fue destruido por Abzu, ahora, Fluttershy y Eiki están en medio de un gran conflicto, en el cual Fluttershy, lucha por defenderse de los terribles poderes de las fuerzas de la naturaleza, pues Eiki domina cala elemento con una gran maestría, por otro lado, el Guasón, Harley y Raven se encuentran preparando un misterioso altar, al tiempo que revelaban ciertos secretos aterradores ¿Qué siniestro plan se estará maquinando debajo de la isla? ¿Y que pasara con Fluttershy?**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 105**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 105 Paz Interior**

La batalla entre Fluttershy y Eiki continuaba, mientras la Maestra de los Elementos continuaba mostrando su inmenso poder ante la chica tímida, quien no podía creer como alguien con apariencia infantil era capaz de controlar todas las fuerzas elementales de la naturaleza y eso ya era decir mucho, especialmente cuando el cielo se vio envuelto en negras nubes de tormenta.

-¡Increíble! ¡Está haciendo que todo el clima cambie!-exclamo Fluttershy sorprendida por el poder que Eiki estaba emanando.

-¿Qué aun no lo has entendido?-pregunto Eiki sonriendo de forma maligna ante la mirada de sorpresa de Fluttershy-¡Yo domino sobre todos los elementos, puedo controlar el clima a mi antojo y sin importar lo que hagas jamás podrás ganarme!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Eso mismo dijo Leviatán y ya ves como termino!-exclamo Fluttershy desafiante y Eiki solo aumento su sonrisa.

-Que patética eres, permíteme demostrarte un poco de lo que puedo hacer-dijo malignamente al tiempo que alzaba su mano.

Una poderosa ráfaga de aire comenzó sentirse, provocando que el cabello de Fluttershy se alzara por la misma, incluso tuvo que protegerse con los brazos de aquella tremenda ventisca, misma que estaba comenzando a arrastrarla con fuerza, por más que se resistía, el poder de aquella ventisca era demasiado.

-¡Esto…es…increíble!-exclamo Fluttershy sumamente sorprendida.

-¡Y si eso te gusto, esto te fascinara!-señalo Eiki chasqueando sus dedos y un rayo salió de las nubes hacia Fluttershy.

La chica lo evadió justo a tiempo, pero entonces más rayos comenzaron a caer de varias direcciones, Fluttershy hacía grandes esfuerzos por esquivar aquellos mortales ataques, muchos de ellos lograron rozarla y por poco la quemaban viva, hecho que divertía mucho a Eiki.

-¡Rayos! ¡Esto es demasiado!-exclamo Fluttershy volviendo a esquivar un rayo justo a tiempo, la chica miro a su oponente, quien solo sonreía de forma divertida.

-Sí que eres muy rápida escapando, no me extraña, después de todo, tú eres el miembro más débil de las Virtudes Humanas ¿en qué putas estaba pensando Batman cuando escogió a una mocosa cobarde como tú?-pregunto Eiki sonriendo con total burla.

Fluttershy solo miraba a Eiki con bastante preocupación, estaba recuperando el aliento tras haber esquivado todos esos rayos, pero las nubes de tormenta y el cielo oscuro aun no desaparecían, eso divertía mucho a Eiki, quien solo sonreía de forma siniestra, aterrando a Fluttershy, quien abrió los ojos con mucha preocupación al ver que Eiki alzaba su mano hacia arriba.

Fue cuando un tornado de agua se formó y arremetió contra la chica, Fluttershy apenas y logro quitarse a tiempo, pero el agua la alcanzo a golpear y por poco la tira al mar, pero logro detenerse justo a tiempo, mirando a Eiki con un gran asombro, esa chica realmente tenía el poder de todos los elementos, sin importar en donde se encontrara, ella estaba en una gran desventaja.

-Rayos ¿Cómo puedo pelear contra todos los elementos?-se preguntó aterrada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Todos los que presenciaban la batalla se quedaron sumamente preocupados por la chica, realmente parecía estar en una gran desventaja, Pinkie Pie estaba segura de que su amiga estaba en más dificultades que ella, después de todo, ella lucho solo contra las fuerzas del océano, pero Fluttershy estaba peleando contra todos los elementos.

-¡No puedo creerlo, realmente tiene un gran control sobre todos los elementos!-exclamo Mako sorprendido.

-¡Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer que los elementos hagan todo lo que esa chica está haciendo!-exclamo Korra sorprendida.

Batman solo mantenía su expresión seria, mientras el resto de las chicas solo podían ver todo lo que pasaba con mucha preocupación, fue cuando Daisy tomo la palabra-¿Crees que pueda ganarle?-pregunto con mucho miedo a la respuesta.

-Puede hacerlo-dijo Batman con seguridad-pero primero debe encontrar la debilidad de Eiki-agrego el Caballero de la Noche.

-¿Debilidad? Pero…ella controla todos los elementos ¿Cómo podría tener una debilidad?-pregunto Rainbow.

-No me refiero a sus poderes, ella tiene una debilidad que es devastadora, pero Serafín tiene que descubrirla antes de que sea tarde-dijo Batman cruzado de brazos-y sé que puede hacerlo-.

Karai y Myra también observaban la batalla, Myra comenzó a temblar y ese hecho capto la atención de Karai, quien la miro de reojo-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te preocupa tu amiga?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Yo…yo…no lo sé…-respondió Myra entre dientes y apretando con fuerza sus puños.

-Que rabia debes sentir por el hecho de tratar de odiar a esa chica, pero no puedes hacerlo-señalo Karai cruzada de brazos-creo que necesitas marcar tus prioridades, especialmente cuando la Bestia surja-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Myra volteando a ver a su amiga, pero antes de poder preguntarle lo que quería decir, un estruendo llamo su atención y miro lo que pasaba-¡Fluttershy!-grito asustada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Themyscira**

Fluttershy había recibido un ataque de Eiki, mismo que consistía en que la maligna Eiki le lanzo una roca con fuerza, la chica, cayó al mar y se hundió poco a poco, pero al final logro detenerse y nado hasta la superficie, cuando emergió lo hizo tosiendo mucho y escupiendo un poco de agua, fue cuando Eiki descendió y la encaro de nuevo.

-Vaya, realmente esto es muy decepcionante, nunca espere que te rindieras tan fácilmente-dijo Eiki divertida-ahora estas en el mar y podría usar su poder para ahogarte, pero ¿Qué tendría de divertido hacer eso?-pregunto sonriendo malignamente.

Fluttershy se elevó y encaro a Eiki de nuevo, quien solo seguía sonriendo-¿Quién dijo que estoy derrotada?-pregunto Fluttershy desafiante.

Eiki solo sonrió al escuchar la pregunto de Fluttershy, la Maestra de los Elementos no hacía más que sonreír, pero tras esa sonrisa estaba ocultando algo que Batman había notado a pesar de encontrarse sumamente lejos, ya que esa sonrisa era bastante tensa, la ira estaba dominándola y eso se debía a que normalmente, a esas alturas sus oponentes ya estaban derrotados, sin embargo, esa chica, quien parecía ser más frágil que el cristal estaba dispuesta a seguir luchando.

-Realmente estas siendo muy engreída, acabas de ver que no tienes oportunidad de derrotarme y aun así quieres seguir luchando, me das lástima y el hecho de que estés tratando de aparentar valor solo te hace ver ridícula-señalo Eiki.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Por favor, todos saben que no eres más que una niña miedosa y chillona, siempre temiéndole a sus propia sombra, ni siquiera tuviste el valor de enfrentarte a Myra, estabas dispuesta a dejarte morir por sus manos, eso habría sido divertido, pero al final, esa tonta también fue una gran cobarde, lo único que me consuela es que cuando el amo emerja la pondrá en su lugar, porque nadie lo traiciona y sale vivo-aseguro Eiki.

-¡No dejare que lastimes a Myra!-grito Fluttershy lanzándose al ataque, pero Eiki la recibió con un rodillazo en el estómago, provocando que Fluttershy abriera los ojos de golpe.

Eiki entonces la jalo de su cabello y le dio un golpe en la nariz, para luego lanzarla contra la isla, estrellándola con fuerza y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, pues Fluttershy se había estrellado con fuerza contra las arenas, hecho que divirtió aún más a Eiki.

La maligna guerrera descendió de nuevo y sus pies tocaron la arena, Fluttershy se incorporó como pudo, viendo a la maligna Maestra de los Elementos, aquella sonrisa simplemente no desaparecía de su rostro, le estaba dejando muy en claro que ella era muy superior y ese era un hecho que Fluttershy estaba comenzando a creer.

 _-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no logro ganarle? Tal vez ella tiene razón y yo solo soy una niña cobarde, tal vez Batman realmente se equivocó al haberme escogido a mí, tal vez yo…"-_ a su mente vinieron las imágenes de los rostros de sus amigas, de Batman y de Myra, esta última sonriéndole como lo había hecho en el pasado y Fluttershy abrió los ojos de golpe- _"¡No! ¡No puedo darme por vencida, no cuando el destino de tantos inocentes corre en peligro! ¡Tengo que seguir luchando!"-._

Fluttershy miro a Eiki de forma desafiante y dispuesta a seguir luchando contra Eiki, quien solo tenso su mandíbula ante esa visión-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir luchando inútilmente? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que no importa lo que hagas jamás podrás vencerme? ¡Porque no eres más que una niña cobarde!-bramo Eiki lanzándose contra ella y dándole un golpe en el rostro.

Fluttershy rodo por el suelo tras recibir el tremendo puñetazo en su rostro, la chica se incorporó, sintiendo como algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, pero las reprimió, no quería defraudar a sus amigas, ni a su maestro, el cual se convirtió en un segundo padre para todas ellas, pero…no entendía porque no podía vencerla, Pinkie Pie lo logro y ella…

 _-"Un momento…Pinkie venció a Leviatán porque ella peleo como es realmente, es una chica que ama la diversión, yo…yo soy una persona amable y paciente…yo…ella…Eiki es la furia y todo lo que me ha dicho es para molestarme y hacer explotar mi enojo"-_ Fluttershy entonces recordó algo.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Ocurrió mucho antes de saber del Combate Mortal, Batman había tenido una nueva sesión de entrenamiento con todas las demás por separado, ya que quería mostrarles el camino para hallar la paz dentro de ellas, esa fue una tarea algo complicada para algunas, de hecho, la mayoría no lo había conseguido, aunque Pinkie Pie lo hizo casi al instante, ya que según ella vivía al estilo "Hakuna Matata", que significaba "No te Angusties".

Ahora se encontraba entrenando con Fluttershy, ambos en posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados, Batman abrió sus ojos y contemplo a la chica, la cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su respiración tranquila y sintiendo la naturaleza a su alrededor, fue cuando algunos pájaros se acercaron a ella y se posaron en su cuerpo.

-Impresionante-dijo Batman y su voz capto la atención de Fluttershy-realmente me impresionas, has alcanzado la paz interior más rápido de lo que yo lo hice-.

-Bueno…siempre he sido una persona muy tranquila-dijo Fluttershy ruborizándose de vergüenza.

-Eso te hace una pacifista, pero para encontrar la paz interior necesitas primero superar lo que tienes atrapado en tu corazón-explico Batman.

-No entiendo-dijo Fluttershy mirando a Batman con confusión y el Caballero de la Noche la miro con esa expresión que no dejaba comprender si estaba molesto o no.

-Yo he tenido que superar muchas cosas en mi vida; la muerte de mis padres, de Jasón, el como el Guasón lastimo a Bárbara y a Tim, la muerte de Ricardo, la traición de Damián y de Selina, no es fácil superar cosas como esas y poder encontrar la paz interior, pero cuando descubres que la clave para encontrar la paz no está en superarlas, sino en aceptarlas y buscar el modo de salir adelante, entonces nada es imposible, tu eres la Paciencia, por eso debes ser la representación de la misma, amas a los animales ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Batman.

-Por supuesto, los amo a todos-aseguro Fluttershy.

-Entonces piensa en algunos animales, comencemos con la serpiente, algunas especies cazan a sus presas buscándolas y rastreándolas, pero otras pasan el tiempo quietas, esperando pacientemente a que una presa en potencia se acerque a ellas y en el momento justo dan el golpe, lo mismo pasa con insectos como las mantis y arácnidos como las arañas, incluso los tiburones esperan pacientemente el momento de atacar-.

-¿Por qué me dice eso?-.

-Porque debes aprender lo que es la paciencia en sí, esta es parte de ti, tú debes representarla y por ello, debes ver a todos esos animales, los herbívoros buscan su alimento en árboles, pastizales y del suelo mismo, pero los carnívoros, son los que nos enseñan más de lo que creemos, ellos tienen que rastrear a sus presas, tienen que ser pacientes para poder atacar en el momento indicado ¿lo entiendes?-.

-Eso creo-dijo Fluttershy tratando de encontrarle sentido a las palabras de Batman y el Caballero de la Noche solo sonrió.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lo entenderás en su momento, solo piensa en todos los animales que conoces y podrás darte cuenta de la gran paciencia que tienen-

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

A partir de ese momento, Fluttershy se dispuso a investigar más a fondo a los animales, ya que aunque los amaba a todos, por lo general se concentraba solo en aquellos que vivían en granjas, refugios, etc. Nunca se había puesto a analizar a los que vivían en lo salvaje.

Fluttershy entonces entendió lo que Batman le había dicho sobre la paciencia, las serpientes podían pasar días, incluso semanas esperando a que una presa en potencia se acercara lo suficiente a ellas para poder capturarlos, los tiburones rondaban las islas de focas en espera de que alguna cometiera un error crucial, lo mismo hacían las orcas, Batman tenía razón, los animales herbívoros te enseñaban muchas cosas, pero los depredadores eran quienes más luchaban y enseñaban.

 **(Nota: no sé si estén de acuerdo con esto, pero me puse a analizar y básicamente, la mayoría de las culturas aprenden de animales que son carnívoros, claro que también aprenden de otros animales, pero siempre sobresalen los carnívoros).**

Batman tenía razón, ella era la Paciencia y no podía dejarse provocar por Eiki, ya que eso era precisamente lo que aquella malvada buscaba, hacerla estallar hasta el punto de que cometiera un error que la llevara a su propia auto destrucción, su mente estaba envuelta en un fuego creado por la furia, pero ahora eso ya estaba aclarado.

Eiki comenzó a caminar hacia ella con paso tranquilo, deteniéndose de golpe al ver que Fluttershy ya no le estaba prestando atención, se había puesto de pie, pero ahora tenía sus ojos cerrados y ambas manos pegadas de forma que parecía estar rezando.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Encomiendas tu alma a Dios? Que patética-pregunto burlonamente.

-Te equivocas-respondió Fluttershy con tono tranquilo.

-¿Hum?-Eiki entrecerró los ojos de manera sospechosa.

-Simplemente me estoy preparando para ganar esta batalla-respondió Fluttershy con sinceridad, provocando que Eiki abriera los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿De qué coños estás hablando? Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo te tengo dominada, si alguien va a ganar esta batalla seré yo-aseguro sonriendo malignamente.

-No-respondió Fluttershy con tranquilidad-tú representas la ira y la rabia, pero en mí ya no hay más rabia, estoy tranquila, he encontrado mi Paz Interior-señalo Fluttershy.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

Eiki abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso y por unos instantes se preocupó, pero no tardo en comenzar a reírse por lo que la chica tímida estaba diciendo-Pero que disparates dices, todo eso de la Paz Interior no es más que una enorme farsa creada por monjes calvos que se aíslan del mundo porque se sienten asqueados por él, solo mira al Avatar Aang, él era un monje y supuestamente debía encontrar la Paz Interior, pero huyo como todo un cobarde ¿Qué tiene eso de pacifico?-pregunto colocando las manos en su cintura.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero yo conozco la verdad, por eso sé que voy a ganar-aseguro Fluttershy con calma.

Al escuchar eso, Eiki abrió los ojos de golpe, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar debido a la gran furia que sentía, no soportaba la enorme tranquilidad de la chica, era como si realmente creyera que iba a ganar, pero eso era absurdo.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Es imposible que alguien como tú pueda vencerme!-bramo lanzando una llamarada, misma que ni siquiera toco a Fluttershy, ya que la atravesó de una manera que sorprendió a Eiki-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Te lo dije, no puedes dañarme, porque yo ya no tengo más furia en mi interior, todo mi ser es pacífico y tranquilo, por ese motivo no vas a poder dañarme, sin importar cuanto lo intentes-explico Fluttershy.

-¡DEJATE DE TONTERIAS!-bramo con fuerza-¡La furia es todo lo que te da lo que quieres, ahí tienes a los Saiyajin, ellos aumentan su poder con su rabia, así fue como vencieron a todos sus enemigos!-.

-Pero yo no soy un Saiyajin, soy un ser humano y aunque los humanos también tenemos esa habilidad, yo no soy así-aseguro Fluttershy con tranquilidad.

-¡Ya deja de decir tonterías!-grito Eiki lanzándose contra Fluttershy a gran velocidad, la Maestra de los Elementos lanzo un golpe con su puño, mismo que Fluttershy detuvo sin hacer el menor movimiento-¿Qué?-.

-Ríndete, no podrás ganarme-dijo Fluttershy con total tranquilidad.

-¡No me estés subestimando!-grito Eiki atacándola con todo lo que tenía, pero ninguno de sus ataques le hacía daño alguno, es más, ni siquiera la tocaban-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto?-cuestiono sumamente molesta.

Eiki comenzó a lanzarse varios ataques con las fuerzas elementales, pero tampoco había resultado, era como si Fluttershy fuera una clase de espíritu, ya que por más que atacaba no la tocaban, Eiki comenzó a respirar agitadamente, debido a que estaba usando todas sus fuerzas.

-Pero ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?-cuestiono Eiki mirándola con profunda rabia y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que Fluttershy estaba moviendo sus brazos de una manera muy extraña.

Parecía que Fluttershy estaba ejecutando algún tipo de danza con los brazos y Eiki retrocedió, por alguna razón se sentía asustada por aquellos movimientos, especialmente cuando el cuerpo de Fluttershy comenzó a brillar con un aura angelical, la Maestra de los Elementos abrió los ojos con furia y ataco de nuevo.

En su puño se mezclaron todos los elementos, mismos con los cuales se dispuso a terminar con la vida de la chica tímida-¡Veamos si puedes evitar esto!-bramo lanzando su golpe.

Pero Fluttershy lo repelió con un movimiento de su mano, para luego poner de rodillas a Eiki, quien se quedó dándole la espalda, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, unos lazos de luz la sujetaron de piernas y manos inmovilizándola, sin abrir los ojos, Fluttershy comenzó a hacer algunos nuevos movimientos con sus manos, mismos que provocaron que aquella luz comenzara a cubrir a Eiki.

Eiki pudo sentir como su cuerpo ardía en llamas al sentir aquellos destellos cubriéndola poco a poco-¡No es posible! ¡Ni las llamas del infierno pueden quemarme!-grito llena de dolor.

El cuerpo de Eiki comenzó a levitar, mientras Fluttershy continuaba ejecutando su técnica, poco a poco, el cuerpo de Eiki fue envuelto por toda esa luz, hasta que finalmente la cubrió por completo, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar de agonía, al tiempo que se convertía en un polvo de luz que se esparcía por el cielo.

Fluttershy respiro profundamente y coloco sus manos de nuevo en forma de rezo-Ve en paz-le deseo al tiempo que abría sus ojos y miraba como las nubes de tormenta comenzaban a desaparecer.

Una vez terminada la batalla, Fluttershy miro hacia la isla, todo el lugar estaba destruido y aunque ya no había nadie viviendo en ese lugar debido al ataque de Abzu, la tierna chica camino un poco hasta quedar en la entrada a la ciudad, Fluttershy se arrodillo y derramo algunas lágrimas de dolor, pensando en todas esas guerreras que murieron, sus lágrimas cayeron al suelo y unas flores crecieron del mismo, la chica las recogió y las coloco en la entrada.

-Descansen en paz-les deseo antes de desaparecer del lugar y volver a donde se estaba llevando a cabo el torneo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

En cuanto Fluttershy reapareció ante sus amigas, fue recibida por varios abrazos de todas, especialmente de la siempre alegre y amante de los abrazos, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow le dio un leve golpe en el brazo, felicitándola por haber vencido a su oponente, aunque expresando que el final no fue tan emocionante.

-Eso no es lo importante-dijo Batman apareciendo-lo importante es que Serafín encontró la debilidad de Eiki muy a tiempo, siguiendo el ejemplo de Gandhi-señalo Batman sonriendo.

-¿De qué habla?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Eiki era la representación de la furia, por eso, cuanto más molesta se ponía Serafín, más ventaja le daba, pero cuando finalmente comprendió eso y encontró su Paz Interior, entonces pudo superarla-explico Batman.

-Muy bien hecho-felicito Sunset sonriendo y provocando un sonrojo en Fluttershy, ya que tantas felicitaciones le estaban dando mucha vergüenza.

-Gracias…yo…la verdad…hubo instantes en que pensé que iba a perder-reconoció Fluttershy al tiempo que volvía a la normalidad-pero…-su expresión de vergüenza desapareció por una de tristeza y se acercó a donde estaba Diana-yo…lamento mucho lo que ocurrió con su gente…y con su isla…realmente…no es justo que haya pasado eso mientras usted estaba…bueno…ya sabe…-.

Diana ni siquiera la volteó a ver, tenía su vista fija en la nada, Fluttershy no estaba segura de que estuviera escuchándola y si lo estaba haciendo, entonces Diana simplemente la ignoraba, por lo que opto por retirarse del lugar, pero apenas dio un paso para alejarse.

-Gracias-respondió Diana, captando la atención de Fluttershy-por tus palabras, muchas gracias-repitió Diana, ya que aunque Fluttershy no podía verla, la última de las Amazonas estaba llorando de tristeza y dolor por lo que le ocurrió a sus hermanas.

Los Maestros Oscuros también estaban sorprendidos por la victoria de Fluttershy, ella parecía ser el miembro más débil y frágil de todo el grupo, y aun así logro vencer a Eiki, definitivamente esas chiquillas estaban llenas de sorpresas.

-Creo que realmente nos divertiremos mucho jugando con ellas-dijo Zaleska sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Eso es algo muy lógico, por ahora tenemos que preparar todo para el siguiente combate, la Piedra del Juicio pronto brillara y debemos reunirnos todos de nuevo-señalo Amazu.

-Muy bien, pero ¿Dónde está Umbra?-pregunto Abzu al ver que la fantasma se encontraba ausente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La fantasma se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del templo, hablando con un misterioso espectro, aunque este no era tan desconocido y menos para quienes lo hayan enfrentado, Umbra estaba flotando alrededor del susodicho, al tiempo que hablaba.

-Espero que entiendas que no fue fácil lograr sacarte de ese abismo, especialmente porque tuve que romper un hechizo muy poderoso-dijo Umbra-y por eso espero un buen pago-.

-¿Y que desea de mí mi lady?-pregunto el fantasma.

-No sé qué tan probable sea, pero eventualmente será mi turno de pelear contra esa diva y aunque estoy segura de poder vencerla, no tiene nada de malo preparar un plan B en caso de que algo pase-dijo Umbra-es ahí donde tú entras, si ves que la situación se pone en mi contra deberás encargarte de ella con esto-dijo Umbra mostrándole un dardo-este dardo contiene un poderoso veneno, el mismo tipo de veneno que doblega hasta los Ángeles, cuando veas que tenga problemas dispáralo contra la mocosa y entonces yo acabare con ella-.

-Pero ¿Qué hay del Maestro Abzu? Si él se entera podría…-.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya que la batalla se llevara a cabo en un lugar en el cual ni siquiera él podrá darse cuenta y para cuando lo haga yo ya habré ganado, y el amo estará sumamente complacido conmigo-señalo Umbra riéndose malignamente, cuando sintió una sensación familiar-tengo que irme, la Piedra del Juicio me llama, no olvides lo que te dije, en caso de que sea mi turno-.

-Como desee-dijo el fantasma haciendo una reverencia, revelándose como el Caballero Fantasma.

Ambos fantasmas se retiraron del lugar en distintas direcciones, atravesando los muros y fue cuando una figura salió de su escondite, se trataba de Bareloc, que había escuchado todo y ahora solo gruñía por debajo al escuchar el tramposo plan de la Maestra de los Fantasmas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Fluttershy ha salido victoriosa de su batalla contra Eiki, pero ahora, un malévolo complot esta por desatarse ¿Quién será la siguiente en pelear contra estos temibles adversarios?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **POR CIERTO Y TRAS VER TODO LO QUE PASA EN EL TORNEO DE PODER, HE LLEGADO A LA CONCLUSION DE QUE LOS UNIVERSOS QUE PARTICIPAN NO ES QUE SEAN DEBILES, ES MAS BIEN QUE SUS UNIVERSOS NO TIENEN EL NIVEL DE VIDA REQUERIDO**

 **LA RAZON POR LA QUE CREO ESTO ES PORQUE SE SUPONE QUE LAS TROPAS DEL ORGULLO SON DE LOS MAS FUERTES Y SIN EMBARGO FUERON VENCIDOS FACILMENTE, ASI QUE VI DE NUEVO EL MOMENTO EN QUE DAISHINKA SAMA LES INFORMA DE LOS NIVELES Y EL DICE QUE EL "NUMERO DE ESTRELLAS HABITADAS…" JAMAS DIJO ALGO DE PODER O FUERZA, ENTONCES NO ES QUE LOS DEMAS UNIVERSOS SEAN DEBILES, ES MAS BIEN QUE SU NIVEL DE VIDA NO ES ADECUADO**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **Y OTRA COSA, ESTAN PASANDO LA SAGA DE BOO EN EL CANAL 5 Y EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ES LA PARTE EN QUE SE PREPARAN PARA EL TORNEO, CUANDO VEGETA DICE QUE TAMBIEN PARTICIPARA, BULMA LE DICE A GOHAN QUE SE PREGUNTA SI LOS SAIYAJIN TRABAJAN, HABRIA SIDO BUENO QUE ALGUIEN LE RECORDARA QUE EL TRABAJO DE LOS SAIYAJIN ERA ATACAR PLANETAS EN BUEN ESTADO, MATAR A SUS HABITANTES Y VENDERLOS A UN ALTO PRECIO A LOS EXTRATERRESTRES, AUNQUE LAS GANANCIAS ERAN PARA FREEZER**

 **An To Beatriz:** _y la mejor manera de acabar con un ser hecho de furia es mostrarle que ya no tienes nada de enojo en tu interior, pues con eso no le das el poder ni control. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _Fluttershy encontró la debilidad de la furia de Eiki, ya que ella la provocaba para que así también pudiera usar esa emoción en su contra, pero cuando Fluttershy encontró su paz interna fue capaz de vencerla sin la necesidad de pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _eso es cierto, pero aun no debe bajar la guardia, pues Eiki le ha demostrado que no es fácil de vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _en lo personal no me sigue gustando esa transformación, realmente siento que le dan mucha importancia a los músculos, es decir, son importantes, pero no lo son todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _claro que le voy a dar una nueva transformación, ya que esa que tiene realmente no me gusta para nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _salvo por la transformación de Kale, ambas me agradan, los que me decepcionaron fueron las Tropas del Orgullo, en serio esperaba más de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ya veremos qué pasa más adelante, por ahora espero que el Universo 2 haga algo mejor que las Tropas del Orgullo, se supone que el 2 y el 11 son los que están en mejor posición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _lástima que ahora su relación es realmente imposible, porque ya que Athena es la Gran Sacerdotisa, debe dedicarse de lleno a su trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _Fluttershy ha ganado su batalla, pero los Maestros Oscuros no dejaran que esto quede impune, después de todo, aún quedan cuatro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _yo tampoco veía muchos Anime de chicas, aunque el de "Guerreras Mágicas" fue el primero que vi en mi vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _es difícil aceptar el hecho de que una tribu de valientes y poderosas guerreras hayan sido derrotadas por un solo guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _como ella explico, los odia por el hecho de que se llamen Maestros Elementales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pero había un método más eficiente para acabar con Eiki como acabas de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pero Fluttershy descubrió que no necesitaba pelear contra los elementos, solo calmarse y hacer que la propia furia de Eiki fuera su destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _los hago con ayuda del Corel Drawn, es el que mejor aprendí a usar en mis días de estudiante, por ahora, otra batalla ha acabado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _la verdad no tengo idea, ya que tengo que sacar imágenes de todos los participantes del torneo y modificarlas de la manera correcta, así que voy a tardar un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _otro ejemplo de eso es Soundwave de Transformers Prime, no tenía rostro, no hablaba, pero era quizás el más letal de los siervos de Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _Eiki podrá ser muchas cosas, pero mentirosa no es una de ellas, solo es bastante agresiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _creo que estas subestimando mucho a Spawn, después de todo, él no es alguien a quien quieras enfrentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _es muy probable que sí, especialmente teniendo a Jiren, ya que como viste, él venció fácilmente a Kale, lo que significa que sería capaz de vencer a Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y vaya que no se rindió, siguió luchando contra Eiki y finalmente consiguió vencerla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _ciertamente sería considerado como asesinato y el Universo 12 entonces sería borrado por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _ella domina sobre todas las fuerzas elementales, no es de extrañar que sea tan poderosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _yo espero que le den protagonismo a Piccolo y el que se merece, pues es un gran guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _pues ya viste como termino esta batalla, así que se puede decir que Eiki también cometió un error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _él siempre se las arregla para regresar de un modo u otro, es como si tuviera más vidas que un gato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y pudo vencerla, pero empleando la gran estrategia de Gandhi, vencerla sin la necesidad de fuerza bruta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y pronto verás que lugar escogieron los demás Maestros Oscuros para llevar a cabo su batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y una nueva batalla ha terminado, Fluttershy venció a Eiki de manera pacífica, ahora veremos quién es el siguiente en pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _si eso te gusto, espera a ver los lugares que los demás Maestros Oscuros escogieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _es verdad, realmente es una gran autora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _aunque recordó que ella es la representación de la Paciencia y que la mejor manera de derrotar a Eiki era dejando de pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y espera a ver el lugar de batalla que escogerán los otros Maestros Oscuros, especialmente Umbra y Anubrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _yo no sé qué pensar sobre ellas, es decir, ni siquiera entiendo como carajo logran transformarse con tanta facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _pues en lo personal quienes me decepcionaron fueron las Tropas de Orgullo, se supone que ellos eran los más fuertes del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _eso es muy cierto, de haber aumentado más su peso quizás habría podido sacarlo de la plataforma, yéndose con él claro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _solo espero que el Universo 2 deje una mejor batalla que el 11, realmente me esperaba mucho más de las Tropas del Orgullo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más tiempo, aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _hubo algo que me llamo la atención, lo que dijo Topo, es como si los cuatro que quedaran son los más temibles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _de algún modo son divertidos hasta cierto punto, cuando se convierten en motivos para guerras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _siempre será el miembro más tierno del grupo, eso es algo que nadie le puede quitar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _también el 3, ya que ya perdió a sus dos mejores guerreros mejorados, vaya que no les sirvieron de nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _a veces creo que las personas se toman demasiado en serio las guerras de shippings, digo, a mí me gusta el Sunsetsparkle y el Lapidot, pero no por eso inicio un Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _creo que di una mala impresión, no es que no me agraden, Eiki solo señalo esas cosas porque realmente le molesta que un humano se atreva a llamarse Maestro de los Elementos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _eso también me molesta mucho en DBM, que también le dan mucha importancia a ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _aunque al 11 le queden pocos guerreros, no hay que olvidar a Jiren y lo que le provoco a Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _si eso piensas de esos dos, espera a ver lo que han tramado para su batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _los Anti Héroes son un claro ejemplo de que sin importar cuanto lo deseen, jamás podrán tener una vida normal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _eso es muy cierto, pero ahora se avecina el momento de enfrentarse a la Bestia del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _esa habría sido una buena forma de vencer a Goku, por suerte para él, 18 intervino a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _por fortuna, Fluttershy encontró la debilidad mortal de Eiki y la pudo vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _pero como bien dicen, la ira es un arma de doble filo y con Eiki fue su destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _se sentirían sumamente pequeños, especialmente por todo lo que Eiki puede hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _para su lado demonio sería todo un honor entregarse de ese modo para lograr el renacimiento del terrible Drago, algo que ya es casi seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _como se dice, es muy difícil aceptar nuestros errores, es más sencillo vivir en la negación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _los 8000 es seguro, pero no estoy tan seguro de cuantos comentarios alcanzara el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 105 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Luna Creed, Lisa L. Kujo, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, Peebels Pek, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Xanatrix742, AndrosValgreen4, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Zedd Hirose, Rohan The Hand, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Ocnarf, Moon-9215, Ryo Red, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Draigon 2.0,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	106. Temor a los Fantasmas

" _ **La batalla contra los Maestros Oscuros ha comenzado, la primera en pelear fue Pinkie Pie, quien logro derrotar a Leviatán a pesar de que intento involucrar a civiles inocentes, llegando el turno de Fluttershy, quien se enfrentó al poder de todos los elementos de la mano de Eiki, quien la puso en serias dificultades, pero gracias a que logro ver cuál era el punto débil de Eiki pudo derrotarla y ahora solo quedan 5 de los Maestros Oscuros por vencer, pero…mientras ellas pelean, Drago esta maquinando un plan para lograr su regreso al mundo y traer nuevamente la pesadilla a los 12 Universos ¿Qué será lo que la fuerza más maligna de todos los Universos está planeando? ¿Y quién será la siguiente de las Hijas de la Noche en enfrentar a su oponente escogido por los azares del destino?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 106**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 106 Temor a los Fantasmas**

Desde su prisión, Drago podía sentir como cambiaban drásticamente el clima en todo el mundo, de hecho, en todos los Universos, ya habían caído dos de sus mejores guerreros, si bien eso lo molestaba mucho, también lo complacía, pues todo estaba saliendo tal como estaba planeado, los Maestros Oscuros pronto cumplirían con su misión, después de todo, ellos eran los Pecados Capitales.

-Y una vez que tome lo que por derecho es mío, ellos regresaran para guiar a mis ejércitos una vez más-sentencio malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Nuevamente los Maestros Oscuros formaron un círculo para decidir quién de ellos sería el siguiente en pelear, extendieron sus brazos y esperaron a que la luz se detuviera en uno de ellos, después de algunos giros, finalmente el destello se detuvo en la mano de Umbra, quien se mostró sorprendida ante eso.

-Vaya, al parecer es mi turno-dijo sonriendo levemente.

Al ver eso, Anubrix gruño con mucha rabia-¡Ya estoy harto de esto! ¡Quiero salir a pelear! ¡Estoy cansado de quedarme quieto!-bramo furioso.

Amazu solo miraba a Umbra de manera desconfiada, era como si la Maestra del Destello supiera lo que esa fantasma había planeado y no era la única, Abzu también parecía sumamente intrigado por la actitud de la Maestra de los Fantasmas, por su parte, Rarity se estaba preparando para la batalla, estaba haciendo algunos estiramientos, girando de manera elegante y con gracia.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Me preparo para el combate-respondió Rarity-ustedes tienen sus modos para hacerlo, al igual que yo-.

-Solo recuerda mantenerte tranquila y lograras la victoria del mismo modo que Arlequín y Serafín lo consiguieron-señalo Batman sonriendo.

Rarity asintió y se concentró, transformándose en el Modo Ángel, dirigiéndose finalmente a la plataforma, donde Umbra ya la estaba esperando, la cruel fantasma tenía una sonrisa sumamente diabólica en su rostro, realmente demostraba ser una criatura de otro mundo.

-Espero que estés lista para combatir a un ser que no puede ser destruido, porque un fantasma no está vivo-sentencio malignamente.

-Eso no me asusta ni un poco-aseguro Rarity sonriendo desafiante.

-¡Vamos Rarity! ¡Tú puedes ganarle! ¡Muéstrale lo genial que eres!-grito Spike desde el público, acompañado por Kenneth y Odd.

Twilight miro a Batman-Gracias por no atarlos de nuevo como lo hizo antes-dijo la líder del grupo, ya que las siete chicas le pidieron a Batman que no hiciera eso con ellos tres de nuevo.

-Aun creo que habría sido lo mejor-respondió Batman cruzado de brazos.

-Que dulce eres mi pequeño Spiky Walky-dijo Rarity sonriéndole amorosamente y provocando que Spike se sintiera en las nubes.

Umbra solo se rio ante eso-Que patético, olvídate por un momento de tu pequeño admirador y prepárate para nuestra gran batalla-indico Umbra sonriendo.

-Estoy lista cuando tú lo estés-aseguro colocándose en guardia.

-Eso lo veremos-Umbra alzo su mano, misma que comenzó a brillar y ambas desaparecieron del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el campo de batalla.

-Buena suerte-le deseo Batman sospechando que Umbra tenía más de un truco bajo la manga.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Rarity y Umbra aparecieron en lo que parecía ser un cementerio, las tumbas, el ambiente tétrico y descuidado, los cuervos graznando, gatos negros que aparecían entre la oscuridad y cuyos ojos amarillos brillaban de manera tétrica, Rarity tuvo que reconocer que ese sitio era sumamente aterrador.

-Bienvenida a mi Cementerio Maldito-señalo Umbra malignamente.

-¿Cementerio Maldito?-pregunto Rarity confundida por aquel nombre, aunque algo le decía que no quería conocer el significado del mismo, pero Umbra igual se lo dijo.

-Permíteme explicarte, aquí yacen los fantasmas de todos aquellos que no fueron capaces de encontrar el descanso eterno, quedando atrapados entre los dos mundos, ya sea porque murieron de manera trágica o dejaron algún asunto pendiente en este patético mundo de vivos, observa-Umbra alzo la mano y varios fantasmas comenzaron a aparecer.

Rarity vio como muchos de ellos tenían alguna característica que le mostraban como murieron, algunos tenían las venas cortadas, otros tenían una soga atada al cuello, otros tenían el cuerpo sumamente lastimado y agrietado, con trozos de vidrios en los cuerpos, así como también algunos tenían huecos en sus cabezas o alguna otra parte del cuerpo, señal de que habían recibido un balazo o recibieron algún golpe con un cuchillo.

Fue cuando Rarity reconoció a algunos fantasmas, ya que ellos eran personas que el Guasón había matado, entre ellos todos los habitantes de Metrópolis, quienes tenían todo el cuerpo quemado por la explosión, Jimmy, el cual tenía un agujero en la cabeza, justo donde recibió el balazo y finalmente…

-¡Santo Dios!-.

Ya que ahí también, flotando con una mirada sumamente perdida, con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y abrazándose con fuerza el vientre, se encontraba el fantasma de Lois, hecho que sorprendió, aterro y confundió a Rarity, pues se suponía que ella era ahora un Zombi, no lograba entender que rayos estaba pasando en ese lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Kal se quedó estático, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Diana tampoco podía creerlo, debía ser alguna pesadilla, pero realmente se encontraba ahí, era Lois, el gran amor de Superman, de Kal El, todo esto no tenía sentido alguno, pero Kal pensó que esa cruel fantasma la tenía ahí contra su voluntad.

-Maldito monstruo-gruño furioso, ya que también vio a Jimmy en el grupo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio Maldito**

Rarity se acercó al fantasma de Lois y trato de detenerlo-¡Señorita Lane! ¿Qué está haciendo en este horrible lugar?-pregunto, pero Lois la atravesó sin prestarle atención, hecho que provoco la risa de Umbra-¡Déjala ir!-bramo lanzándose contra ella, pero también la atravesó.

-Niña tonta ¿crees que yo la traje aquí? No seas ingenua-dijo Umbra malignamente.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto? ¡Creí que ella era uno de esos Zombis que se encuentran en tu hogar!-acuso Rarity.

-Ciertamente lo es, su cuerpo ahora no es más que un cadáver que poco a poco se va está pudriendo, pero su alma, esa permanece atrapada en este lugar, sin poder dirigirse hacia la Luz del Otro Mundo, condenada a vagar por toda la eternidad, después de todo, fue su culpa que Superman se haya convertido en un monstruo sin corazón-señalo Umbra.

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Rarity mirando a Umbra sin comprender nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Solo escucha con atención-dijo Umbra sonriendo de manera cruel y Rarity le hizo caso, lo que escucho la dejó sumamente aterrada.

-"Por favor Clark…detente…este no es el modo de hacer las cosas…así no eres tú…por favor…detente…no lo hagas Clark…ellos son tus amigos…tu eres un héroe…por favor…detente…nuestro hijo…mi hijo…no tuvo oportunidad de nacer…Clark…por favor…para…Batman tiene razón…no te dejes engañar…Diana… ¿Por qué le dices eso? Sabes que es mentira…sabes que lo que hacen está mal…por favor…"-conforme decía eso, el llanto de Lois aumento su fuerza y comenzó a gemir como toda un alma en pena.

También Jimmy decía muchas cosas sin sentido, diciendo que no era posible que estuviera muerto, que él solo acompañaba a Lois, que no era justo, que aún era muy joven, que ni siquiera había tenido una novia, no era justo, muchos otros decían lo mismo, Rarity se protegió los oídos de aquellos gritos de agonía y lamentos que no parecían cesar.

La pobre modista cayo de rodillas, tapándose los oídos en un intento por no escuchar esos lamentos que la estaban sacando de balance, ese hecho divirtió mucho a Umbra, ya que estaba logrando lo que quería, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, sabía que esas chicas tan buenas jamás soportarían escuchar todo ese dolor y sufrimiento de aquellas almas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te asusta lo que escuchas? Vaya que eres patética-dijo Umbra acercándose a ella peligrosamente-déjame decirte algo, si pensaste que yo era como Leviatán y Eiki te equivocaste, yo soy mucho más astuta que ese par de tontos, ellos emplearon la fuerza bruta para acabar con tus amigas y por eso fueron destruidos, yo por otro lado prefiero acabar con mis enemigos de otro modo más efectivo, viéndolos agonizar ante el hecho de ver sufrir a los demás-.

Rarity se tapaba los oídos tratando de apagar aquellos lamentos, mismos que aumentaban cada vez que lo intentaba, la diseñadora comenzó a llorar, sintiendo el dolor de todas esas almas, realmente todo parecía ser un valle de sufrimiento, tantas almas, tantos inocentes que no podían descansar en paz, todo por culpa de algún miserable que acabo con sus vidas o por algún evento desafortunado.

Umbra solo se mantuvo flotando ante Rarity, sonriendo profundamente, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección ¿para qué molestarse en pelear cuando simplemente podías acabar con ella atacándola directamente en sus sentimientos?-.

-Eso te pasa por ser la Generosidad y Caridad, porque siempre estas dispuesta a compartir todo, si fueras la diva que realmente debiste ser no estarías pasando por estos momentos tan angustiantes-señalo Umbra divertida.

Umbra traspaso el cuerpo de Rarity, provocándole un frío que la hizo abrazarse a sí misma, provocando que volviera a escuchar con más fuerza aquellos lamentos, rápidamente volvió a taparse los oídos, estaba sumamente desesperada y lloraba por todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Karai tenso su cuerpo y formo un puño en su mano al ver eso, al tiempo que endurecía la mirada-Las mismas tácticas bajas de Umbra-gruño por debajo.

-Realmente está atacando a esa chica donde más duele, sus emociones-observo Myra mirando la batalla.

Las demás también se preocuparon por lo que estaban viendo-¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué Rarity no se defiende?-pregunto Applejack.

-Porque no puede hacerlo-dijo Raiden captando la atención de todas-Umbra es conocida por atacar a sus víctimas donde más importa, en su corazón y en sus emociones, juega con ellas de maneras que son capaces de romper hasta la voluntad más fuerte, a menos que tú encuentres el modo de poder vencer todo ese dolor, de ignorar el dolor de miles de personas que viven atrapadas en las sombras por no haber podido cruzar hacia el Otro Mundo-.

-¿Hay alguna manera de que Rarity pueda superar todo eso?-pregunto Fluttershy.

Raiden permaneció en silencio un momento-Solo hasta que pueda encontrar la fuerza necesaria podrá hacerlo, pero encontrarla no es nada fácil, ya que ella esta enfrentándose al dolor de todo el mundo-explico Raiden.

-En otras palabras está aprovechándose de nuestra nobleza-gruño Sunset ante aquella jugada tan cobarde de Umbra.

-Así es Umbra, siempre ha sido así-señalo Raiden-y es tan buena en lo que hace que ni siquiera los Dioses pueden resistirse-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamaron todas al escuchar eso.

Pero Batman dio un paso al frente y miro hacia la esfera-Lady Diamond puede hacerlo-señalo con seguridad-después de todo, ella también es una de las Virtudes-.

-Es cierto-concordó Twilight-vamos Rarity-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio Maldito**

Umbra ya solo se dedicaba a observar como Rarity se sentía sumamente aterrada y lloraba desesperadamente ante todo el llanto que escuchaba, parecía venir de todas direcciones, por mucho que intentara evitar seguir oyéndolo no podía hacerlo, Umbra estaba segura que con un poco más de tormento entonces acabaría con ella y ni siquiera tendría que mover un solo dedo.

-Por cierto ¿sabías que también muchos niños inocentes murieron en la explosión de Metrópolis y que también muchos más lo hicieron porque fueron violados por muchas personas que jamás imaginaron?-.

A todos esos lamentos se les unieron los llantos desesperados de niños, pre adolescentes y adolescentes, que gritaban que no era justo, que lloraban desconsolados porque sus padres no les creían cuando le dijeron que el cura, el primo, tío, vecino, padrastro, etc. Había abusado de ellos.

Los más grandes gritaban a todo pulmón que Dios los había abandonado, que ya no creían en él y lo mucho que odiaban a ese ser que supuestamente era el todo amor, también escucho como muchos recriminaban a los héroes, ya que no estuvieron cuando los necesitaban, ellos murieron sin saber porque motivos esos héroes no estaban ahí en esos momentos y tampoco entendían porque Dios no acudió en su ayuda en esos momentos.

Rarity ya estaba tendida en el suelo y posición fetal, pero con las manos aun en sus orejas, llorando desesperadamente, se sentía sumamente mal y culpable por todo lo que escuchaba, era cierto, ellas eran heroínas y muchas de esas personas habían muerto recientemente ¿Por qué no los ayudaron? ¿Por qué pasaba todo eso? ¿Por qué?

Umbra se rio ante lo que miraba y se sentó en una lápida, esperando a que Rarity finalmente colapsara por todo el sufrimiento que estaba experimentando, Rarity no se sentía capaz de poder moverse o hacer algo, cuando de pronto, se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, pero en vez de ver a los fantasmas o el cementerio o incluso a Umbra, lo que vio la dejo confundida.

Ya que parecía ser una visión, del primer encuentro de Batman contra el Espantapájaros, cuando el maligno criminal intento usar un dirigible para esparcir su gas del miedo por toda la ciudad, en ese entonces, Batman apenas estaba comenzando a entender los químicos que usaba el amante del miedo y por tanto fue rociado por el mismo.

La visión del miedo de Batman era que su padre se sintiera avergonzado de él, que dijera que había llevado la vergüenza a la familia, entre otras cosas, Batman estuvo a punto de rendirse, ya que no pudo detener al Espantapájaros en su primer encuentro y este roció a muchas personas, pero…

 _ **-"No…no eres mi padre…y no soy una vergüenza…soy la venganza…soy la noche…soy…BATMAN"-.**_

Tras esa visión, Rarity tuvo otras más, en ella vio a Flash y a Atom en una misión para salvar el futuro, cuando Cronos, el Amo del tiempo, trato de evitar la muerte de su hermano Bobby en un incendio, pero al viajar al pasado varias veces, creando muchas versiones de él mismo, provocaba que los resultados fueran peores, Flash incluso intento ayudarlo a salvar al bombero, pero Atom lo detuvo, señalándole que en la vida pasan momentos terribles, pero que debemos aprender a salir adelante o de lo contrario quedamos atrapados en ellos, como le sucedía a Cronos, cuya versión anciana no era capaz de avanzar, llevando el tiempo al borde de la destrucción.

Esa visión finalizo con Flash y Atom llevando a Bobby ante Cronos, con quien sostuvo una charla, en la que Bobby le dijo que cuando ese momento trágico llegara lo iban a necesitar y que debía estar ahí, aunque eso le costara la vida, él estaba conforme con eso y quería que su hermano lo aceptara, que viviera y no se convirtiera en ese anciano que quedó atrapado.

Más visiones de momentos trágicos aparecieron, pero cuando parecía que Dios los abandonaba, siempre pasaba algo que mostraba que él estaba a nuestro alrededor y que tal vez tardaba, pero eventualmente llegaba, la vida estaba llena de momentos maravillosos y terribles, pero lo importante era aprender a superarlos todos o te quedabas atrapado en ellos para siempre, tal como ocurrió con Cronos y con todas esas personas.

Rarity entendió, no importa lo más que se vea la situación o lo cruel que pueda parecer la vida en ocasiones, lo importante es aprender a salir adelante sin importar los obstáculos que la vida te ponga, muchos escogen el camino equivocado y se convierten en mercenarios, asesinos o crueles dictadores, como ocurrió con Superman, ella era una Hija de Batman y Batman era un símbolo de esperanza.

-¿Hum?-exclamo Umbra al ver que la chica se incorporaba de nuevo-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto con una mirada sumamente seria y fría.

-Ya no voy a dejar que me manipules-dijo Rarity con mucha seguridad en su tono de voz-no dejare que sigas metiéndote en mi mente, soy una de las Hijas de Batman, así como también una de las Virtudes, por tanto no tengo permitido darme por vencida, voy a ganar esta batalla-aseguro Rarity colocándose en guardia.

Al escuchar eso, Umbra se rio sumamente divertida, ya que no creía que esa niña fuera capaz de resistirse a los lamentos de todas esas almas-¡Que buen chiste! ¡Debes creer que…!-Umbra no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Rarity se lanzó contra ella, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

Tomada por sorpresa, Umbra no fue capaz de evadir el ataque y termino rodando por el suelo, estrellándose contra una lápida, misma que se hizo pedazo, Rarity sonrió ante eso y se incorporó, sobándose el puño con el cual golpeo a esa detestable fantasma.

-No voy a mentir, me gusto hacer eso-aseguro sonriendo y sin dejar de sobarse la mano con mucha satisfacción.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Batman sonrió ante eso, mientras muchos se quedaban con la boca abierta, ya que Rarity parecía ser la típica chica que solo piensa en su apariencia, que no ve más allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver, una chica superficial y que no entendía otra cosa que no fuera sobre la moda.

-¡Esa es Rarity!-grito Spike entre el público.

-Creo que hasta a mí me dolió el golpe que le dio-dijo Kenneth haciendo un gesto de dolor ante el golpe que Rarity le dio a Umbra.

-Parece que Diamond ya entendió lo que está pasando y ha destruido el esquema de Umbra por completo-observo Raiden sorprendido.

-Pero la batalla aún no ha terminado-señalo Batman con seriedad-y sospecho que esa fantasma aún tiene trucos sucios bajo la manga-.

-De eso puedes estar seguro-dijo Raiden con expresión bastante seria-Umbra es conocida por ser la más tramposa y cobarde de todos los Maestros Oscuros, siempre se ha valido de trucos sucios para lograr sus metas, es muy raro que ella pelee, ya que siempre logra la victoria con eso-.

-Estoy seguro que Rarity lograra vencerla-dijo Twilight cruzándose de brazos-pero admito que esto me está preocupando-.

Sunset también estaba preocupada, al igual que todas sus amigas, Umbra parecía ser una criatura cruel, retorcida y sin honor, incluso los Maestros Oscuros se mostraban bastante serios en la batalla, manteniendo vigilando a su compañera, como si supieran que en cualquier momento fuera a hacer algún truco sucio.

-No sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar-dijo Myra observando la pelea-pero esa chica debe estar preparada para todo, ya que Umbra…-.

-Umbra es una tramposa y una cobarde-señalo Karai cruzada de brazos-y tengo la seguridad de que esa chica llamada Rarity la vencerá-expreso sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio Maldito**

Umbra se levantó con mucha dificultad, sintiendo el tremendo golpe que recibió en todo el rostro, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, eso era sumamente absurdo, nunca se esperó que esa chiquilla le diera un golpe, normalmente la habrían atravesado, pero no, sus poderes no funcionaron.

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí?-cuestiono molesta.

-Pues simplemente te golpee porque me aburrí de estarte escuchando ¿sabes? Hablas mucho-señalo Rarity sonriendo divertida.

-Mocosa majadera-gruño Umbra incorporándose-¿Quién te crees que eres?-.

-Creí que eso ya había quedado claro-explico Rarity sonriéndole de manera desafiante.

Umbra gruño ante eso-¡No te atrevas a querer pasarte de lista! ¡Tal vez me golpeaste porque me descuide, pero no podrás volver a hacerlo!-declaro Umbra alzando las manos y nuevamente, todos esos fantasmas comenzaron a gritar llenos de dolor.

Rarity sintió de nuevo como ese dolor golpeaba a su corazón, pero respiro profundamente y se tranquilizó, cerró los ojos y se lanzó a la batalla, pasando entre todos esos fantasmas, pudo ver de reojo a Lois, pero la ignoro y ataco a Umbra de nuevo, dándole un golpe en el estómago, provocando que Umbra abriera mucho los ojos.

La diseñadora le dio una patada y Umbra se estrelló contra más lápidas, se incorporó y vio como Rarity iba contra ella de nuevo, una vez más, Umbra trato de afectarla emocionalmente con esos lamentos, pero de nada sirvieron, Rarity siguió ignorándolos y cuando estuvo cerca de Umbra, comenzó a darle una serie de golpes.

Umbra recibía todos esos ataques sin poderse defender, sentía como cada golpe se impactaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo fantasmagórico, esto no podía ser posible, no solo no lograba afectar a Rarity, sino que sus golpes realmente le estaban haciendo daño.

Fue cuando Rarity la sujeto del rostro y la estrello contra el suelo, para luego abrir sus palmas y dispararle un rayo de Diamantes que lanzo a Umbra de nuevo contra las lápidas, la fantasma comenzó a gruñir ante eso, no era capaz de lidiar contra los ataques de Rarity y eso realmente la estaba molestando.

-¿Cómo es posible esto? ¿Cómo puedes permanecer indiferente ante el lamento de todas estas patéticas almas?-cuestiono Umbra furiosa.

-No lo estoy siendo, simplemente estoy evitando que me afecten del modo que tú quieres-dijo Rarity con voz tranquila.

-¿Qué?-.

-En la vida ocurren cosas terribles, siempre serán parte de nuestras vidas, pero debemos aprender a superarlos para seguir adelante-Rarity recordó los días del Régimen y como su hogar fue destruido por soldados de Superman-ya que si no lo hacemos quedamos atrapados, lamento mucho lo que les ha pasado, pero no dejare que eso evite que cumpla mi misión, no cuando muchos más necesitan de nuestra ayuda-.

-¡Eres una mocosa estúpida!-bramo Umbra furiosa-¡Veamos si eres capaz de soportar esto!-bramo Umbra abriendo sus palmas.

Fue cuando los fantasmas de pequeños bebé que no tuvieron la fortuna de vivir, ya sea porque ocurrieron complicaciones en el embarazo de la madre, en el parto o porque la madre simplemente no quiso la responsabilidad y aborto, hicieron acto de aparición.

Rarity se horrorizo ante eso, realmente era una imagen dolorosa, pero debía ser capaz de soportarla, no podía rendirse y dejar que esa fantasma psicópata volviera a meterse en su mente, así que se armó de valor y se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, pasando entre los fantasmas de los pequeños bebés.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Umbra ante eso, antes de recibir un nuevo golpe de parte de Rarity.

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No va a funcionar, pero…!-Rarity comenzó a temblar-¡ESO FUE REALMENTE BAJO!-grito comenzando a golpear a Umbra a gran velocidad.

Umbra recibía todos esos ataques con fuerza, ni siquiera su poder de intangibilidad podía evitar que sintiera el peso de los puños de Rarity sobre ella, la diseñadora siguió atacándola sin darle cuartel, no iba a permitir que alguien como esa asquerosa criatura siguiera usando de ese modo la tristeza de tantos inocentes.

Umbra cayó al suelo con fuerza y Rarity permaneció en guardia, esperando cualquier posible respuesta de la fantasma, incluyendo sus ataques emocionales, poco a poco, Umbra comenzó a levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo fue de manera sumamente tenebrosa, retorciendo su cuerpo de formas sobrenaturales, finalmente, encaro a Rarity de nuevo.

-Muy bien pequeña puta-dijo con un gruñido-debo admitir que no esperaba que fueras capaz de resistir todas esas emociones negativas, realmente me impresionaste, pero estás muy equivocada si piensas que ya tienes ganada la batalla, porque ahora te mostrare porque soy la Reina de los Fantasmas-sentencio Umbra.

Rarity no dejo de mantenerse en guardia y miraba a Umbra sin temor alguno-No importa lo que intentes hacer, te aseguro que yo podré vencerlo-dijo sin temor alguno.

-Eso ya lo veremos-señalo Umbra sonriendo de manera siniestra, al tiempo que el Caballero Fantasma aparecía detrás de un árbol, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Rarity fue la siguiente en pelear y ahora se está enfrentando a Umbra, la Maestra de los Fantasmas ¿será posible que logre vencer a un ser que domina sobre las almas que no encuentran el descanso?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **An To Beatriz:** _pues acabas de ver el comienzo de la batalla de Rarity vs Umbra, la maligna bruja estaba usando métodos para dañarla de manera psicológica, ahora que Rarity lo está superando, la Maestra de los Fantasmas espera el momento para usar su trampa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _como han explicado, Umbra es una Maestra que disfruta de jugar con las emociones de las personas, de sus víctimas y más cosas, además de ser sumamente tramposa y cruel, por ese motivo tomo un plan alterno para acabar con ella en caso de algo saliera mal en su pelea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _Umbra es tramposa y cobarde, siempre le ha gustado usar trucos sucios para poder ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _también hay que recordar que antes del imperio de Freezer, Majin Boo también destruyo muchos planetas, acabando con muchas vidas, así que quizás ese es el problema principalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _un concepto con el cual yo estoy de acuerdo, pero quien sabe cómo se pueda conseguir la Paz Interior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _eso es bueno, después de todo, hay que saber defenderse y ahora ha comenzado la batalla de Rarity. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _un arma de doble filo, misma que terminó acabando con Eiki, pero ahora es el turno de Rarity y Umbra tiene un truco más reservado para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _Batman está muy complacido por el avance de las chicas y por Goku, no hay que sorprenderse tanto, después de todo, solo hay que recordar lo que hizo Vegeta cuando peleo con Cell. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _por el momento hay que resolver otros asuntos, ya que ahora es el turno de Rarity y Umbra es demasiado tramposa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Umbra ha sido descrita como una criatura que le gusta jugar con las emociones de sus víctimas, algo que como viste se ha confirmado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y acabas de ver lo que acaba de pasar con sus planes malignos, Umbra está jugando con las emociones de Rarity. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _las cosas nunca son tan sencillas, eso es algo que la vida nos enseña de muchas formas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no es un traidor, pero al aprender de Abzu es realmente muy honorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por el momento no se sabe lo que pasara, solo que el plan de Umbra está saliéndole mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _como Raiden explico, Umbra siempre ha sido tramposa y le encanta jugar sucio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _Raiden ya acaba de describir a Umbra como una criatura retorcida que le gusta hacer trampas y jugar con las emociones humanas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _eso es lo que espero hacer, ya que se supone que las Tropas del Orgullo eran muy fuertes, digo, su Universo por muy poco no quedo fuera del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _cada quien tiene lo suyo, después de todo, no todos los Maestros son iguales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _aunque parece que la mayoría aprende mucho más de los animales carnívoros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y tenías razón, Umbra fue la siguiente, ya está comenzando con su ataque traicionero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccelleti:** _y ahora le toca a Rarity lidiar con los trucos tramposos de la maligna Umbra, quien se deleita jugando con las emociones de sus víctimas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _eso es algo que la detiene, después de todo, enfrentar la furia de la Bestia es algo que nadie quiere hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _entonces como ves tiene mucha lógica, realmente no es que sean débiles, más bien sea el hecho de que sus Universos no tienen el nivel de vida requerido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, Umbra está empleando un sinfín de trucos sucios y perversos para acabar con su oponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _creo que Vegeta diría que no se puede ganar así ¿o fue una pregunta retórica? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _pues acabas de ver como pelea Umbra, a ella le gusta jugar con las emociones de todas sus víctimas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _fue una suerte que Fluttershy descubriera el error de Eiki en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y ahora comienza la batalla de Rarity contra la tramposa Umbra, quien ya está empezando a hacer uso de trucos sucios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y ahora ha comenzado el combate de Rarity con la maligna y tramposa Umbra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _creo que quisiste decir el Universo 9 ¿verdad? Ya que el Universo 10 aún está participando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _Umbra ha comenzado a usar todos los trucos sucios que conoce, además de la sorpresa que ha preparado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pues como acabas de ver, el plan inicial de Umbra no le salió como esperaba, Rarity se lo ha demostrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _de todos modos fue decepcionante de parte de ellos, esperaba mucho más que eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _habría sido divertido ver la cara de Bills en caso de que algo como eso hubiera sacado a su mejor guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _el primer ataque de Umbra no está saliendo como esperaba, pero tiene su otra trampa preparada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _como acabas de ver, Umbra es conocida por ser tramposa y cobarde, siempre le gusta jugar sucio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _eso es lo que digo, realmente esperaba que hicieran algo mucho mejor, realmente no esperaba tan poco de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _yo soy 100% Lapidot, realmente me gusta mucho, pero también respeto a los Amedot, digo, el chiste es llevar las cosas en paz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _pues acabas de ver como inicio su combate y vaya que a Umbra le gusta jugar con las emociones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _la siguiente fue Umbra y como acabas de ver, le gusta mucho jugar con las emociones de sus rivales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ciertamente, por el momento es el turno de Rarity contra la tramposa Umbra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _la batalla con Umbra ha comenzado y como acabas de ver, esa fantasma tiene muchos trucos sucios bajo la manga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _su trampa ha comenzado, jugando cruelmente con las emociones de Rarity, pero ella encontró un modo de superarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y vaya que Umbra es una criatura sumamente retorcida le encanta jugar con sus enemigos de muchas formas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y acabas de ver como Umbra comienza con sus crueles intentos de vencer a Rarity de maneras sumamente horribles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _aunque admito que me gusta como son, siento que cuando asesinan se convierten en lo que combaten, eso es lo que admiro de Batman, no importa quién sea el enemigo, jamás cae en esa trampa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _los trucos de Umbra han comenzado, atacando a Rarity de manera emocional, hecho que la afecto inicialmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _en lo personal me sorprende que Krilin haya logrado sacar a dos guerreros, pero tampoco me extraña que haya sido el primero en ser eliminado, yo apostaba por él o por el Maestro Roshi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _acabas de ver el comienzo del plan de Umbra, quien ataca con las emociones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _Fluttershy salió victoriosa, pero Umbra está atacando las emociones de su oponente, debilitándola de manera aterradora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _por fortuna, Fluttershy recordó que ella es la Paciencia, no la furia y gracias a eso salió victoriosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _pues acabas de ver quien fue el siguiente en pelear, se trata de la maligna y tramposa Umbra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _comienzan los sucios trucos de Umbra, quien está demostrando ser una criatura sumamente retorcida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _me sorprende lo lejos que ha llegado el fic, ciertamente no me esperaba tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues acabas de ver lo que pasa ahora, la batalla de Rarity. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 106 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Peebels Pek, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Luna Creed, Lisa L. Kujo, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Zedd Hirose, Rohan The Hand, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Ocnarf, AndrosValgreen4, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Amo del Vacío, Espadachín de la Luz, Draigon 2.0, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	107. Fuerza de Vida

" _ **La tercera batalla contra los Maestros Oscuros ha comenzado, siendo Rarity la siguiente en pelear contra Umbra, Maestra de los Fantasmas y ama de todos aquellos que no fueron capaces de encontrar el descanso eterno, mediante sus crueles actos, Umbra logro afectar emocionalmente a Rarity, esperando que sus propias emociones terminaran por destruirla, pero la chica logro encontrar la fuerza que necesitaba para poder enfrentarse a todos esos trucos sucios, aunque cuando Umbra le mostro cosas mucho más aterradoras, ahora, la maligna Umbra está molesta y dispuesta a enfrentarse a Rarity en una batalla mano a mano, hecho que Rarity no teme hacer, sin embargo…el Caballero Fantasma, quien fue traído de vuelta por Umbra, espera entre las sombras el momento oportuno para ayudar a su nueva ama y poder atacar a Rarity a traición ¿será posible que Rarity logre evitar esta terrible trampa?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 107**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 107 Fuerza de Vida**

Rarity y Umbra se miraban de forma amenazadora, así como también muy retadora, aunque en Umbra parecía haber un gran desconcierto por todo lo que acababa de pasar, no podía creer que esa chiquilla haya sido capaz de soportar todo ese dolor que los fantasmas mostraban, esos espíritus querían el descanso eterno y sin embargo, no podían conseguirlo por cualquier razón.

-Estoy sorprendida y escandalizada, nunca me imaginé que alguien como tú se mostraría tan fría ante el sufrimiento de los demás-dijo Umbra con seriedad-aunque no debería sorprenderme, después de todo, eres una chica que solo piensa en sí misma-.

-Si intentas dañarme con tus palabras te aseguro que no lo lograras-dijo Rarity con una sonrisa desafiante-no soy ajena a todo el dolor que hay en este lugar, pero si sigo dejándome afectar por el mismo entonces caeré en tu trampa-.

Umbra se rio divertida-Realmente me sorprendes, en serio eres una chica bastante extraña, no logro entender como una diva como tú puede tener un corazón tan lleno de bondad, cuando la mayoría de las mujeres como tú solo les importa su aspecto físico-señalo Umbra.

-La mayoría de esas chicas son vacías, pero yo no soy ajena al dolor de los demás-aseguro Rarity.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Umbra alzando sus manos y fue cuando dos fantasmas más hicieron acto de aparición, el primero parecía ser una joven que debía estar por los 19 años, casi los 20, vistiendo un vestido de novia blanco, con una herida en el abdomen, mientras que la otra era una pequeña niña con un vestido azul de la época de los colones, con su cabello peinado en una trenza.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?-cuestiono Rarity confundida.

-Son dos chicas que a pesar de vivir en épocas diferentes tienen algo en común, sus vidas fueron arrebatadas por la misma humanidad que ustedes tanto defienden-explico Umbra con crueldad.

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Rarity desafiante y Umbra solo sonrió malignamente.

La maligna fantasma miro a Rarity y señalo a la chica del vestido de novia-Ella en vida era conocida como Emily, hija de una de las familias más ricas de toda su nación, era muy hermosa, deseada por muchos y admirada por todas las doncellas de la región, un día conoció a un caballero que poco a poco comenzó a enamorarla, hasta que finalmente cayó rendida a sus pies, pero el padre de Emily nunca aprobó ese tipo de relación, ya que ese hombre le daba mala espina, pero la chica estaba muy enamorada, había creído ciegamente todas esas tonterías del verdadero amor que leyó en tantos cuentos-.

-¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?-pregunto Rarity temiendo la respuesta de su pregunta.

Umbra sonrió aún más, dándole un aspecto muy demoniaco-Pues ya que su padre no aprobaba su relación, ambos acordaron escapar juntos con una gran cantidad de dinero y que esa noche se casarían, Emily se presentó en el lugar donde ambos acordaron reunirse, llevando puesto el vestido de novia de su madre, pues le había prometido casarse con el mismo, pero cuando su galán apareció la atravesó con una espada, dejándola morir como si fuera un asqueroso gusano, mientras que él escapaba con todo el dinero que ella había llevado-narro Umbra riéndose-la pobre tenía un sueño, una ilusión y nunca la vio cumplida-.

-¡Eso…es muy triste!-exclamo Rarity sintiendo como su corazón se acongojaba ante aquella historia, hecho que provoco que Umbra aumentara su sonrisa.

-Si esa historia te pareció triste, espera a escuchar la de esta pequeña niña llamada Agatha-presento Umbra acariciando el cabello de la susodicha-ella tenía un don, un gran don, podía ver y hablar con los muertos, jugaba con ellos, les ayudaba en lo que podía y todas esas tonterías, su madre siempre le dijo que era muy especial, pero tuvo la desgracia de haber vivido en una época llena de superstición y miedo, ya que los habitantes de su aldea la consideraban un monstruo, una criatura enviada por el diablo, así que la sometieron a juicio y luego la colgaron-.

Rarity se llevó ambas manos a la boca ante aquella terrible revelación, viendo el cuello de la pequeña, donde efectivamente estaba la marca de la soga que usaron para colgarla, esas dos imágenes la estaban volviendo a afectar y ese hecho era algo que Umbra noto, la fantasma estaba logrando su objetivo una vez más.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

-¡Que bruja tan cobarde!-bramo Rainbow al ver lo que estaba pasando y Applejack no tardo en apoyarla.

-Está volviendo a usar su truco, está golpeando a Rarity de manera emocional-dijo Twilight preocupada.

-¿Cómo puede hacer algo como eso? ¿Cómo puede usar el dolor de otros para su propio beneficio?-pregunto Fluttershy con tristeza.

-Umbra siempre ha sido así-respondió Raiden-es despiadada, brutal y tramposa, no le importa nada con tal de lograr sus objetivos, aunque eso signifique emplear el sufrimiento de otros para conseguirlo-.

-Pero Lady Diamond ya pudo vencer eso antes, estoy seguro de que lo hará de nuevo-aseguro Batman cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa de confianza en el rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio Maldito**

Al ver a Rarity de nuevo en el suelo, Umbra comenzó a avanzar hacia ella con una sonrisa demoniaca en su rostro, la chica diseñadora estaba llorando, ya que esas últimas historias realmente le habían dolido, el escuchar que una joven no logro cumplir su sueño por culpa de un bastardo que la engatuso para luego robarle y la de la niña que fue víctima del miedo de un pueblo de ignorantes.

-Duele ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Umbra divertida-saber que estas defendiendo a una bola de desgraciados que desde hace tiempo merecían un final como el que el amo les tiene preparado, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que él apreciara tu sacrificio-dijo alzando su mano hacia Rarity-solo déjate consumir por tu dolor y vive en las tinieblas como todos ellos-.

Antes de que Umbra pudiera tocar a Rarity, esta reacciono y la sujeto de la mano, sorprendiendo a Umbra-Tienes que estar bromeando-señalo dándole un golpe en el estómago, para luego darle un patada que lanzo a Umbra por los aires.

La maligna fantasma paso entre las dos fantasmas que acababa de convocar, quienes se quedaron sorprendidas ante la acción de Rarity, quien rápidamente se lanzó al encuentro de su oponente, pasando en medio de las dos, aunque antes de seguir se detuvo y volteo a verlas de reojo con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-No se preocupen, les prometo que encontrare el modo de que sean libres y encuentren el descanso que merecen-aseguro sonriéndoles y luego miro a todos los que se encontraban en el cementerio-el de todos ustedes-agrego sonriendo y yendo tras Umbra.

Umbra se incorporó de nuevo, esta vez no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, todo eso debía ser una locura, un error, fue cuando Rarity apareció-¡Maldita puta! ¿Cómo logras resistir tanto?-cuestiono molesta.

-¿Creíste que caería en ese truco de nuevo? Por favor querida, soy una de las Hijas de Batman, eso significa que he aprendido a cómo lidiar con esos trucos tan sucios-explico Rarity sonriéndole de manera desafiante-y claro que quiero ayudarlos, por eso voy a buscar el modo de liberarlos de su tormento y que puedan encontrar el descanso eterno-.

-¡Chiquilla estúpida, eso es algo que no depende de ti!-acuso Umbra para luego reírse-pero está bien…si no puedo acabar contigo mediante daño psicológico, entonces lo haré a la antigua-sentencio Umbra agachando la vista.

Rarity se puso en guardia y espero cualquier cosa, cuando Umbra alzo la vista su boca se había agrandado, mostrando unos filosos colmillos, al tiempo que de sus manos surgían garras, la fantasma arremetió contra Rarity, atacándola con varios zarpazos, pero Rarity conjuro un escudo de diamantes justo a tiempo.

Ambas comenzaron una batalla en la que Umbra era quien atacaba esta vez, mientras Rarity hacía lo posible por resistir aquel ataque tan repentino de su oponente, pensó que había llevado a Umbra hasta el límite y vaya que tenía razón, Umbra se encontraba fuera de sí.

-¡Voy a acabar contigo puta asquerosa!-bramo lanzando un golpe más que destruyo su escudo.

Rarity logro retroceder a tiempo y evito un nuevo ataque de la perversa Umbra, quien comenzó a seguirla con furia asesina, rápidamente, Rarity abrió la palma de su mano y libero un destello de luz que cegó momentáneamente a Umbra, momento que Rarity aprovecho para atacarla con varias flechas de luz.

Umbra recibió los ataques directamente y cayó al suelo con fuerza, los fantasmas, aunque seguían lamentándose, observaban lo que pasaba, especialmente Emily y Agatha, quienes se sentían sumamente extrañas ante el hecho de que una completa desconocida estuviera peleando por ellas.

Ese hecho las hizo sentir como no se habían sentido en siglos, no desde que murieron de aquellos modos tan terribles, fue cuando Emily noto algo entre los árboles y le señalo a Agatha, quien miro hacia donde la novia señalaba y vio al Caballero Fantasma, el cual mantenía su atención en la pelea.

Umbra reapareció sumamente molesta y miro a Rarity, quien descendió dispuesta a continuar la batalla, Umbra no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era insólito que una chiquilla como ella la estuviera venciendo, no iba a permitirlo, no iba a terminar como Leviatán y Eiki, entonces miro de reojo al Caballero Fantasma, quien sintió la mirada de Umbra.

El Caballero Fantasma asintió y preparo el dardo con el veneno, apuntándole muy bien a Rarity, el golpe iba directo a su espalda y una vez que el veneno comenzara a circular por sus venas estaría acabada, pero antes de poder lanzar el dardo, dos figuras lo empujaron, provocando que el dardo se disparara, pero que pasara por un lado de Rarity.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Rarity al sentir algo extraño pasarle por un lado.

-¡No!-gruño Umbra al ver que el tiro había fallado-¿Qué coños crees que…?-Umbra se quedó muda al ver porque motivos el Caballero Fantasma había fallado.

Rarity también volteo a ver lo que pasaba y se llevó una sorpresa, ya que Emily y Agatha estaban sujetando con fuerza al Caballero Fantasma, el cual hacía grandes esfuerzos por liberarse del agarre de ambas fantasmas, hecho que extraño a Rarity.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ese es el Caballero Fantasma?-pregunto sorprendida por ver de nuevo a ese tipo, especialmente después de lo que le ocurrió la última vez que lo vieron.

Entonces dirigió su vista hacia la lápida donde aquel objeto choco y vio que era un dardo que se rompió y que un líquido verde se derramo en el suelo, liberando lo que parecía ser una extraña toxina, no tardó mucho en comprender lo que había pasado.

Umbra había tratado de envenenarla, quería asegurarse de ganar aunque fuera haciendo algo tan sucio como eso y de no ser por esas dos fantasmas lo habría conseguido, la modista realmente se sintió conmovida ante la acción de ambas y las volteo a ver de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias-dijo desde el fondo del corazón.

Tanto Emily como Agatha asintieron antes de comenzar a jalar al Caballero Fantasma con ellas al fondo de la tierra, hecho que comenzó a angustiar al criminal-¡No de nuevo! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme!-suplico antes de desaparecer en la tierra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Todos los que presenciaron eso no sabían que pensar al respecto o no lograban entender lo que había ocurrido-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Applejack.

-¿Cómo es que el Caballero Fantasma regreso?-pregunto Twilight sorprendida ante aquella visión que tuvieron.

-Al parecer Umbra tenía algo más en mente a parte de sus intentos por dañar psicológicamente a Diamond-señalo Batman con una expresión bastante molesta por los intentos cobardes de Umbra.

El resto de los Maestros Oscuros también estaban sorprendidos por lo que ocurrió y no por el truco sucio de Umbra, sino por como Rarity logro evitar caer en el mismo, ya que recibió la ayuda de dos almas que hace mucho tiempo se habían resignado a deambular por la Tierra.

-Al parecer las palabras de esa niña las conmovieron y les permitieron olvidar su dolor por unos instantes-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes.

-No fue necesario enviar a Bareloc a detener ese truco tan deshonroso-señalo Abzu cruzado de brazos, ya que Bareloc les informo lo que Umbra planeaba y el Caballero de las Tinieblas había considerado la opción de enviarlo, pero ahora vio que no era necesario.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio Maldito**

Rarity descendió hasta quedar ante Umbra, quien la miraba desde el suelo con mucha furia y odio, mientras que la expresión de Rarity demostraba que no estaba nada contenta con lo que acababa de pasar.

-Entonces ¿así es como quieres hacer las cosas? ¿Atacándome a traición? ¡Que cobarde eres!-bramo molesta.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarme mocosa estúpida!-bramo Umbra con odio-¡Yo no tengo que darle explicaciones a una chiquilla que no es más que la puta más grande de su escuela!-bramo lanzándose contra Rarity a toda velocidad y dándole un puñetazo en la cara, mismo que no afecto a Rarity-¿Qué?-.

Rarity estaba temblando por el gran enojo que sentía ante todo lo que Umbra hizo y sujeto la mano de la fantasma con fuerza de nuevo, Umbra, sintió mucho dolor, al tiempo que Rarity comenzaba a hablar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

-Usaste el dolor de estas almas perdidas para destruirme…luego intentaste atacarme por la espalda a traición-conforme hablaba, Rarity afirmaba más su agarre en la mano de Umbra, provocando que la Maestra hiciera una mueca de dolor-¡Y eso es algo que jamás te perdonare!-declaro dándole un golpe con fuerza.

Umbra abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir ese ataque, Rarity le dio entonces una patada y luego la embistió con fuerza, empujándola por todo el cementerio y destruyendo cada tumba con la que chocaban, Umbra era incapaz de resistir los ataques y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Rarity le dio un puñetazo más que la estrello contra el árbol donde el Caballero Fantasma se ocultó.

Entonces Rarity le dio una patada más, derribando el árbol, seguido por una ráfaga de golpes sin cuartel alguno, Umbra solo podía recibir esos ataques sin poder hacer nada para defenderse, Rarity siguió atacándola sin darle oportunidad de nada.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho de jugar con las emociones de los demás! ¡Estas pobres personas merecen finalmente poder descansar en paz y tú no volverás a usarlos nunca más de ese modo tan cobarde!-aseguro sin dejar de golpearla, finalmente se detuvo y miro a Umbra con enojo.

La fantasma se levantó algo aturdida por todos los golpes que recibió y miro con odio a Rarity-Mocosa tonta, tú no tienes idea de nada, estas almas jamás encontraran el descanso eterno, porque no pueden aceptar lo que les paso o no pueden olvidar lo que hicieron en vida o en el caso de esa puta reportera, no puede evitar sentirse culpable de ser la responsable de que Superman se haya vuelto malo-.

Rarity escucho todo, por mucho que no quería creerlo, sabía que Umbra tenía razón, ella no era la responsable de que esas almas estuvieran ahí, ellos mismos estaban atrapados porque no eran capaces de encontrar el descanso eterno y poder cruzar al Más Allá, era muy cruel, pero tristemente era la realidad.

Umbra sonrió al ver a Rarity sumamente cabizbaja de nuevo y se incorporó, con una mano detrás de su espalda, misma en la que invoco un pequeño pero mortífero cuchillo-¿Lo ves? No hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarlos, porque ellos ya están perdidos, lo han estado desde el día en que murieron y comenzaron a comérselos los gusanos, y tú… ¡Muy pronto te unirás a ellos!-declaro lanzándose contra Rarity.

Pero Umbra abrió los ojos de golpe, al sentir como Rarity la golpeaba de nuevo en el abdomen, atravesándola, pero no como se atraviesa a un fantasma, fue como si realmente hubiera golpeado algo físico, Umbra sintió como su cuerpo era envuelto en una energía divina y retrocedió, llevándose ambas manos a la zona dañada.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo sorprendida-¡Es parecida a esa espada que Trunks uso para partir en dos al idiota de Zamasu!-exclamo sorprendida.

Rarity alzo la vista y miro a Umbra con mucho asco-Nunca subestimes el deseo de vivir de los humanos, ese es un gran error que cualquier villano comete-Rarity alzo la mano y creo un diamante que tenía la forma de su Tenssen.

La modista se lanzó contra Umbra y le lanzo un golpe con su arma, dándole en la misma zona que había atravesado con su puño, Umbra lanzo un grito de dolor, sintiendo como esa arma comenzaba a partirla en dos, pues Rarity comenzó a levantarlo hacia ella.

-¡No puede ser…! ¡Es…es…IMPOSIBLE!-grito antes de que finalmente Rarity la cortara en dos.

-Se terminó-dijo Rarity cerrando los ojos y la risa de Umbra llamo su atención.

-Habrás ganado esta batalla…pero Anubrix se vengara por esto…tu amiga…será testigo de toda la crueldad…y sed de sangre…de la que Anubrix…es capaz…-sentencio Umbra riéndose antes de desaparecer por completo.

Rarity se incorporó al ver que había ganado la batalla y suspiro profundamente, para luego voltear a ver a los fantasmas, quienes continuaban deambulando por el cementerio, ignorándola por completo, Rarity se acercó al fantasma de Lois, la cual mantenía su vista agachada, sujetándose su vientre y lamentándose por lo que su muerte ocasiono.

-No sé si pueda escucharme, pero quiero decirle que lo que hizo Superman no fue su culpa, él estaba lleno de dolor y no supo encaminar ese sufrimiento, convirtiéndose en un tirano despiadado y cruel, mis amigas y yo sufrimos por su culpa, pero usted debe saber que nadie la culpa por ello, lamento mucho que su bebé nunca haya podido conocer el mundo, pero no se preocupe, ya no tiene de que preocuparse, le aseguro que algún día Clark se arrepentirá por todo lo que hizo…eso espero-dijo tratando de sonar convencida, pero algo en el fondo la hacía dudar.

Fue cuando su cuerpo finalmente desapareció, dejando atrás ese cementerio lleno de almas que jamás podrían encontrar el descanso eterno, al menos que lograran dejar atrás todo lo que les paso, pero como Rarity se marchó con mucha rapidez, no se dio cuenta de que sus palabras si tuvieron efecto en Lois, ya que aparto las manos de su vientre y dejo de murmurar esas frases en las que se culpaba por todo lo sucedido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Como ocurrió con sus amigas, Rarity fue recibida por varios abrazos del grupo, ella también las abrazo, aunque se podía ver que se sentía muy mal por lo que paso, la diseñadora se acercó a Batman, quien estaba de brazos cruzados en ese momento, esperando a que la chica llegara ante él.

-¿Cree que…ellos encuentre la paz algún día?-pregunto Rarity mirando hacia la esfera.

-Nunca hay que perder la esperanza, estoy seguro de que lo harán, después de todo, tú les ayudaste mucho el día de hoy-felicito Batman sonriéndole.

Rarity sonrió al escuchar eso, cuando el sonido de varios golpes capto la atención de todos los presentes, cuando voltearon, vieron a Kal golpeando con fuerza una pared y sin sus poderes, sus puños estaban llenándose de sangre, mientras Diana trataba de calmarlo.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese insecto?-pregunto Vegeta de brazos cruzados.

-¡Kal por favor! ¡Cálmate!-suplico Diana preocupada.

-¡Esto no puede ser cierto! ¡No es posible que Lois esté en ese lugar, no es posible que ella sea una…una…!-Kal no podía decirlo, realmente no podía hacerlo, Rarity lo miro con comprensión y se acercó a él.

-Yo…lamento mucho lo que ocurrió, realmente intente ayudar a Lois, pero…-.

-¿Ayudarla?-Kal se rio de manera despectiva-por favor ¿no me digas que en serio pensaste que esa bruja realmente tenía a Lois con ella?-.

-Ah… ¿disculpe?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

-¡Todo eso! ¡De que ella no encontraba el descanso eterno porque se sentía culpable de que yo fuera un "tirano", no fueron más que trucos sucios para confundirte y afectarte, yo he honrado la memoria de Lois desde que falleció, he traído la paz o al menos así fue hasta que Batman lo arruino todo y provoco todo esto!-acuso Kal.

-¿Es en serio?-cuestiono Rainbow sorprendida por lo que Kal decía.

-¿Aun cree que Batman es el responsable de que todo haya terminado para él como excremento de vaca?-pregunto Applejack sorprendida.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan ciego? No lo entiendo-dijo Fluttershy confundida.

Rarity quiso decirle algunas cosas a Kal, pero Batman la detuvo, después de todo, el Caballero de la Noche sabía que no valía la pena perder el tiempo tratando de razonar con quien estaba perdido.

-Es increíble que pese a todo lo que está pasando él diga que es su culpa-dijo Rarity con mucha molestia en su tono de voz.

-Recuerda que él se encuentra perdido, lo ha estado desde lo que le paso a Lois-señalo Batman con seriedad.

-Pero él vio al fantasma de Lois en el cementerio ¿Cómo no puede darse cuenta de que todo lo que ha hecho está mal? Que solo ha dañado su memoria y al mundo entero-señalo Twilight sin comprender lo que pasaba.

Batman guardo silencio un momento y respondió-Aunque Clark era el hombre más poderoso del mundo, también era el más inocente, pero también, para él no había nadie más importante que Lois, ella lo era todo para él, era su mundo, su universo, cuando el Guasón provoco aquella tragedia acabo con el universo de Clark por completo, la verdadera debilidad de Clark nunca fue la Kryptonita sino Lois, no digo que haya estado mal que la amara y viceversa, pero el problema es que ella se volvió su centro y cuando lo perdió…-.

-Ya no tuvo nada más porque luchar-dijo Sunset comprendiendo todo-recuerdo cuando él era el símbolo de esperanza en todo el mundo-.

-Ese también fue el problema del mundo-señalo Batman-cuando la esperanza se volvió un tirano, entonces la humanidad perdió la fe en muchas cosas y por eso ellos lograron regresar-.

-Pues nos corresponde a nosotros hacer que la recuperen-dijo Twilight con firmeza y sus amigas asintieron, provocando una sonrisa en Batman.

Raiden observaba todo y también sonreía, esas chicas definitivamente eran únicas, no solo por tener el poder de la Presencia, sino por ser las únicas humanas permitidas a estar cerca del Caballero de la Noche de un modo que muy pocos lo han hecho, pero la batalla todavía no terminaba.

-Vaya, ese sujeto realmente se niega a la verdad-dijo Zaleska divertida.

-Es muy difícil para cualquier mortal, sin importar de que mundo sea, aceptar que se equivocaron, es una característica que poseen-dijo Amazu con inteligencia.

-Por el momento hay que escoger al siguiente en pelear-dijo Abzu y los cuatro Maestros que quedaban volvieron a formar un círculo.

La Piedra del Juicio volvió a disparar un rayo, mismo que comenzó a girar alrededor de los cuatro Maestros, todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, esperando ver quién sería el siguiente, finalmente, el destello de luz se detuvo en…

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Rarity ha logrado vencer a la engañosa Umbra, pero ahora es el momento de que un nuevo combate empiece ¿Quién será la siguiente en pelear contra los temibles Maestros Oscuros?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME PREGUNTARON MI OPINION SOBRE EL OPENING OFICIAL DE DB SUPER EN LATINO Y FRANCAMENTE…NO ME GUSTO, LA LETRA NO ESTUVO TAN MAL, PERO EL CANTANTE NO ME EMOCIONO DEL MISMO MODO QUE LO HIZO ADRIAN BARBA, REALMENTE NO LO SENTI IGUAL, ES UNA VERDADERA LASTIMA QUE NO DEJARAN QUE EL LO CANTARA**

 **PUES YA SALIO EL DOBLAJE LATINO DE DB SUPER Y ES BUENO VER QUE ESTAN LAS VOCES ORIGINALES EN LA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESO ES MUY GRATIFICANTE, AUNQUE PARECE QUE LA MALA CALIDAD DE ANIMACION EN LOS PRIMERO CAPITULOS CONTINUA**

 **An To Beatriz:** _no fue necesario que alguno de ellos interfiriera, ya que dos de los fantasmas detuvieron al Caballero, llevándoselo de nuevo al mundo de los muertos, ahora Rarity ha vencido a Umbra y se avecina un nuevo combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _pues acabas de ver que Umbra también era capaz de pelear, pero eventualmente fue vencida por el coraje de Rarity. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _no fue necesario que alguno de los Maestros Oscuros interviniera, ya que como viste, dos fantasmas sujetaron al Caballero Fantasma, permitiéndole a Rarity terminar con esa batalla del modo en que debía hacerlo, uno a uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ciertamente Bills es un Dios que duerme y come mucho, no me extraña que lo considere de los más débiles en la jerarquía divina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _el plan de Umbra se vio arruinado de una manera muy similar a la que ocurrió con Leviatán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _en otras palabras, todos los protagonistas tienen la fama de hacer jugadas que son imposibles en la realidad ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _no realmente, él sigue convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que todo eso fue por obra de Umbra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _Umbra siempre ha sido así, es tan poderosa como sus compañeros, pero también es cobarde al momento de enfrentar a sus adversarios directamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _si te refieres a Umbra, ella siempre ha sido así, traicionera, deshonrosa y cobarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y por suerte, quien sobrevivió fue Rarity, pero cada victoria nos acerca al enfrentamiento con Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya lo tuvo y de qué forma, pues le paso algo similar a Leviatán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _realmente me divierte cuando las llaman trampas locas, después de todo, es un Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _como bien dijo Amazu, tu intervención no fue necesaria, ya que ocurrió algo que Umbra nunca se esperó de las almas que tenía cautivas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no fue necesario eso, ya que Rarity acabo con Umbra y como ocurrió con Pinkie Pie, recibió ayuda inesperada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ciertamente es una criatura que le gusta jugar con las emociones de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ciertamente y eso fue lo que aprendió, ya que todo le salió del mismo modo que a Leviatán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _Umbra recibió una sorpresa sumamente inesperada, del mismo modo que Leviatán la recibió, ya que sus oponentes recibieron una gran ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _no lo consiguió, pero nunca se imaginó lo que ocurrió en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _siempre me pareció gracioso como el Espantapájaros se hacía llamar amo del miedo, cuando ese título se lo lleva Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _pues Umbra aseguro que Anubrix iba a vengarla por esta derrota y eso es algo que seguramente hará. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _y como acabas de ver, su trampa inicial no funciono y tampoco su plan B, este arruinado de un modo similar a los que le paso a Leviatán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _Rarity logro vencerla, aunque no pudo liberar a las almas cautivas, ya que como bien dijo Umbra, ella no tuvo que ver con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _me da risa cuando Bills le dice a Shin que él tiene la culpa de que el nivel sea bajo por insistir en que los mortales deben hacerse fuertes por sí mismos y Shin le dice que él se la pasa todo el tiempo dormido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _de hecho, Anubrix es más sádico que tramposo, ya verás porque lo digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y la trampa de Umbra se arruino de un modo parecido a la de Leviatán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _acabas de ver como Rarity logro vencer a Umbra, aunque Kal sigue sin creer que eso sea su culpa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y acabas de ver como Rarity le dio su merecido a esa miserable fantasma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y eso era precisamente lo que Umbra quería aprovechar, pero su plan no salió como esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _Umbra recibió su merecido, ya que su plan se volvió en contra como le paso a Leviatán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _esa es la lección que no parece querer entender y ahora que Umbra fue vencida, solo quedan cuatro enemigos más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ciertamente Umbra es una criatura cruel y despiadada, a la cual le gusta ver sufrir a otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _Umbra ya fue vencida, aunque realmente nunca se esperó lo que ocurrió con su plan B. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _yo solo espero que le den protagonismo a Piccolo, eso es lo que más espero, verlo como el gran guerrero que siempre ha sido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y como acabas de ver, Umbra fue atravesada por el Tenssen de Rarity con una sonrisa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pero su sorpresa no le salió como esperaba, realmente le paso lo mismo que a Leviatán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _Umbra finalmente recibió lo que se merecía, la maligna fantasma por fin fue destruida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _yo creo que los ships son divertidos, pero se vuelven un problema cuando los mismos fans los convierten en la cosa más importante del universo, como si eso decidiera el rumbo de sus vidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _pero Rarity también recibió ayuda inesperada, pues dos fantasmas lograron liberarse por unos instantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ciertamente, pero finalmente tuvo el final que se merecía y Umbra ha sido derrotada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y su veneno fue neutralizado por dos de los fantasmas que uso contra Rarity. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y Rarity la venció, ya solo quedan cuatro más y son los más poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _por suerte Rarity pudo con ella y encontró su gran debilidad, misma que ni ella esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues ya viste lo que ocurrió con su trampa, no le sirvió de nada gracias a dos fantasmas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _Umbra finalmente ha sido derrotada, pero aún quedan cuatro más por enfrentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _nunca deber ser sencillo pasar de ser una persona normal a un tipo de justiciero sombrío o anti héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _estuvo a punto de desatarla, pero dos fantasmas lo impidieron y arruinaron todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _yo solo sé que quiero ver al gran Piccolo como lo recuerdo, un poderoso y feroz guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _pues acabas de ver como termino todo el plan de Umbra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y Umbra realmente sabe cómo hacer eso, ya que nadie es inmune a ese tipo de golpes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _pero al menos Rarity logro vencer a Umbra de una vez por todas, gracias a ayuda inesperada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _de hecho al que le quedan menos peleadores es al Universo 11, el 10 aún tiene uno más que el 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _creo que en ese momento era lo de menos, especialmente considerando como era el combate con Umbra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _hay veces que sufrimos un golpe tan fuerte que es mejor vivir ignorando muchas cosas que aceptarlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _su plan B no le funciono como esperaba y vaya que fue de manera que nadie esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _lo intento, pero dos fantasmas lograron impedir que lo ejecutara a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 107 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Peebels Pek, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Ocnarf, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Rohan The Hand, Dio The World, Hamon, Ryo Red, Odín, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, AndrosValgreen4, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	108. Maldicion de la Momia

" _ **La batalla final del Combate Mortal continua, finalmente las Hijas de la Noche se enfrentan a los Maestros Oscuros y ahora Rarity ha derrotado a Umbra, quien pese de haber tratado de usar un sin número de trucos viles, no pudo vencer a la valiente guerrera, quien le demostró que la vida es un sentimiento que todos compartimos y apreciamos, desafortunadamente, esta batalla le mostro a Rarity la cruel realidad, pues muchas personas, incluyendo Lois, no han sido capaces de encontrar el descanso eterno y de cruzar al otro mundo debido a muchos eventos que ocurrieron mientras estaban vivos o se sientan culpables por ocasionar algún mal al mundo, como es el caso de Lois, ahora una nueva batalla está a punto de iniciar entre las Hijas de la Noche y los terribles Maestros Oscuros ¿Quiénes serán los siguientes en pelear en este mortal torneo?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 108**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 108 Maldición de la Momia**

El destello de luz siguió girando en los brazos de los cuatro Maestros Oscuros que quedaban, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en el brazo del que quizás era el más peligroso de todos, hablando en un sentido de demencia y sed de sangre sumamente peligrosa.

-¡Es mi turno!-bramo riéndose-¡Finalmente es mi turno!-declaro Anubrix alzando los brazos de manera victoriosa.

Al escuchar de quien era el turno, Raiden puso una expresión bastante seria-Finalmente le toca a ese monstruo-dijo con un tono preocupado.

-¡Oh si y eso significa que voy a patearle el trasero!-declaro Rainbow golpeando su puño con su mano.

-Jovencita, no subestimes a Anubrix, él es quizás mucho más peligroso de lo que Abzu puede ser-dijo Raiden con tono tenebroso.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Batman mirando a Raiden.

-Anubrix no tiene honor alguno y su sed de sangre es mucho mayor que la de Zaleska, la Reina de los Vampiros bebe sangre porque la necesita, pero Anubrix, él simplemente aman bañarse con ella, lo pondré así, es como una versión demoniaca del Guasón, Abzu puede ser mucho más poderoso que él, pero su código de honor hace que una batalla con él sea totalmente justa, con Anubrix es otra historia, él es completamente impredecible y algo que siempre ha disfrutado es torturar a sus víctimas de las formas más abominables posibles-dijo Raiden.

-De cierto modo me recuerda a los tontos de la "Cacería de Elite"-intervino Soujiro-los estuve rastreando por varios días, pero desde hace meses no he sabido nada de ellos, es como si todos sus miembros hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra-.

-O eso es lo que quieren creer que paso-dijo Batman entrecerrando los ojos, comenzando a sospechar lo que pudo haberles pasado a esos tipos.

Rainbow vio que Anubrix comenzó a descender y se preparó para ir a la batalla, pero Applejack la detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar a la plataforma-Espera dulzura-dijo con preocupación-no vayas a tomar a ese sujeto a la ligera, ya escuchaste a Lord Raiden, ese tipo es un lunático y un ser que ama ver sangre-.

-Lo sé-dijo Rainbow volteando a verla con una gran sonrisa-no te preocupes, lo venceré y luego celebraremos esta noche en el mejor hotel de Gótica-dijo de manera pícara, provocando que Applejack se sonrojara.

Pero rápidamente, Applejack sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para volver a la realidad-¡No es momento para decir eso! ¡Tienes que…!-Applejack se vio silenciada por un beso sorpresivo de parte de Rainbow.

-Eres tan linda cuando te preocupas por mí-dijo sonriéndole y alejándose de ella.

Rainbow miro a sus amigas, quienes les desearon suerte con sus miradas, fue cuando vio al Caballero de la Noche, como con las demás, Batman solo asintió con su cabeza y Rainbow hizo lo mismo, para luego saltar a la plataforma, donde se encontró frente a frente con Anubrix, el cual tenía ambas manos juntas.

-¿Terminaste de despedirte?-pregunto Anubrix malignamente.

-No, porque estoy segura de que voy a volver con vida-aseguro Rainbow sonriendo, al tiempo que se transformaba en Ángel-¡Vamos a bailar!-declaro sonriendo.

Anubrix se rio al escuchar eso-Muy bien, entonces vayamos al lugar que escogí para que tengamos nuestra batalla-dijo Anubrix alzando sus manos y formando una energía que los cubrió a ambos.

Abzu observaba de brazos cruzados y Amazu se acercó a él-Finalmente es el turno de Anubrix-dijo acomodándose las gafas.

-Si esa chiquilla baja la guardia aunque sea un poco, terminara manchada de sangre-dijo Zaleska-Anubrix siempre ha amado la sangre aún más de lo que la amo yo y soy un vampiro-.

-Esto será interesante-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El campo de batalla que Anubrix había elegido parecía ser una pirámide que tenía rasgos egipcios, aztecas, mayas, etc. Hecho que llamo mucho la atención de Rainbow, suponía que a Anubrix le gustaba ser muy detallado con las cosas, ambos aparecieron al pie de la misma, con un lago artificial al lado y varios árboles muertos rodeando el lugar, así como cuatro pilares en cada lado.

-Bienvenida a tu futura tumba, espero te guste mi Pirámide de Cráneos-dijo Anubrix divertido.

-¿Cráneos?-pregunto Rainbow mirando el lugar-pues no parece que este hecha de cráneos, si quieres asustarme necesitaras algo mejor que eso-.

-Oh y por supuesto que lo tengo, pero dime ¿en qué momento dije que quería asustarte? Mira más de cerca la pirámide y entenderás porque motivos tiene ese nombre-indico Anubrix.

Rainbow miro con desconfianza a Anubrix, pero aun así lo hizo, se acercó lentamente hacia una de las paredes de la pirámide y al estar más cerca del lugar se dio cuenta de un detalle, esa pared no parecía estar hecha de roca o algún material conocido, de hecho, conforme se acercaba se pudo dar cuenta de que era…piel…piel humana, entonces vio un rostro tallado en la misma, el rostro de una persona cuyos ojos y lengua fueron arrancadas.

-¿Qué mierda?-exclamo al ver que toda la pirámide estaba hecha con la piel de varias personas, hombres, mujeres, ancianos, incluso algunos niños y niñas.

Anubrix se rio al ver la expresión de sorpresa y horror de su enemiga-Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Te agrada mi casa? Sé que el nombre no es muy adecuado, pero no creí que "Pirámide de Piel" sonara imponente-.

-¿Estas enfermo?-acuso Rainbow haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no vomitar, ya que aún podía ver algunos trozos de piel que estaban frescos y eso se podía saber porque aún estaban sangrando.

-Por favor, deberías estar agradecida conmigo-dijo Anubrix sonriendo.

-¿De qué coños hablas?-cuestiono Rainbow asqueada.

-Observa muy bien, estoy seguro que encontraras algo más interesante, después de todo, estoy seguro de que por la impresión no te diste cuenta que algunos de esos sujetos tienen un sabueso tatuado en su cuerpo ¿verdad?-pregunto Anubrix divertido.

-¿Un sabueso?-Rainbow se dio cuenta de que era cierto-pero…el tatuaje de un sabueso es el símbolo de los miembros de…no lo creo-.

-Oh si, los miembros de la "Cacería de Elite", yo atrape a todos ellos hace algunos meses y los torture de maneras que nunca se imaginaron, fue tan divertidos escucharlos gritar y suplicar por sus vidas, ellos pensaban que se divertían, yo les mostré la verdad-Anubrix se rio y se acercó a la pirámide-realmente fue muy divertido escucharlo gimotear y pedir por su vida-.

-¿Por qué acabaste con unos tipos que tienen demasiado en común contigo?-pregunto Rainbow sin comprender porque motivos Anubrix hizo eso.

-No lo malentiendas, no quise ayudar a la humanidad, digamos que yo…tengo los mismos pensamientos que el Guasón, me encanta divertirme, tengo mis pasatiempos y los amo, me encanta desmembrar a las personas, hacerlas sufrir, sacar sus intestinos, arrancarles el rostro y demás cosas-enumero Anubrix riéndose malignamente-pero estos tipos…convirtieron eso en un negocio para ganar un montón de papales que los humanos tanto veneran-gruño convirtiendo su brazo en una espada y cortando una de las pieles.

Rainbow abrió los ojos impactada al ver que de aquel tajo que Anubrix corto cayeron varios intestinos, esta vez no lo pudo resistir más y menos su estómago, así que vomito asqueada por lo que vio, hecho que Anubrix disfruto mucho.

-Estos tipos se atrevieron a convertir algo hermoso como matar, masacrar, destripar y destazar en un negocio, aburrido, metódico, sin chiste-Anubrix lanzo un golpe más con su brazo espada en cualquier piel que tuviera el tatuaje, impactando nuevamente a Rainbow, pues pudo escuchar gritos de dolor-oh, veo que algunos siguen con vida-.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?-cuestiono alzando la vista lo mejor posible.

Anubrix se rio divertido-Porque yo puedo mantenerlos con vida el tiempo suficiente para que disfruten de su nuevo estilo de vida, aunque algunos no soportan por mucho tiempo y mueren casi al instante, como este chiquillo que de aquí-dijo Anubrix señalando la cabeza decapitada de un niño-¡Y tu muy pronto te unirás a ellos!-declaro riéndose de forma desquiciada.

Rainbow apretó los puños y miro a Anubrix-¡Eso jamás pasara! ¡Yo no voy a perder esta batalla! ¡Sé que la ganare!-.

Nuevamente, Anubrix se rio del modo tan psicótico que lo caracterizaba-¡Déjame decirte que Ben Tennyson dijo lo mismo cuando Goro acabo con su penosa existencia!-

-¡No me compares con él!-declaro Rainbow dando un salto.

Rainbow le dio una poderosa embestida a Anubrix, tomándolo por sorpresa por el repentino ataque que recibió, nunca espero que su enemiga lo atacara de esa manera, fue cuando Rainbow le lanzo un golpe con fuerza en el abdomen, para luego darle una ráfaga de golpes sumamente veloces, tan rápidos que nadie podía ver los movimientos de sus brazos.

Anubrix recibía todos los ataques sin poder hacer nada, con cada golpe que le daba, Rainbow lo hacía retroceder más y más, hasta que quedo a pocos metros de uno de los pilares, Rainbow le dio un golpe más y Anubrix se estrelló contra el mismo, derribándolo, Dash se dio cuenta de que aquello también estaba hecho con piel y cuerpos humanos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

El resto de las Hijas de la Noche hacía esfuerzos por poder ver la batalla, ya que todas esas imágenes les provocaban un gran dolor estomacal y a muchos otros también, tenían que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no vomitar, Batman solo observaba todo de brazos cruzados.

-Y yo que pensaba que Umbra estaba enferma-dijo Rarity refiriéndose al hecho de que Umbra uso a los fantasmas de quienes no descansaban en paz.

-Como bien les dije, Anubrix es realmente un sujeto enfermo, no es de extrañar que él y el Guasón se entiendan tan bien-dijo Raiden.

-Al menos ya sabemos que fue lo que paso con los miembros de esos cobardes-gruño Soujiro molesto de no haberlos podido cazar como había prometido.

Muchos estaban impresionados por aquellas imágenes tan perturbadoras y nauseabundas, pero otros se impresionaban por otros motivos-Increíble, no pude ver los golpes que le lanzo-dijo Goku sorprendido-esas chicas son asombrosas ¡Me emociona la idea de algún día pelear contra ellas!-.

-¿Es en serio? Los 12 Universos están en peligro y ese hombre… ¿solo piensa en querer pelear contra nosotros?-pregunto Sunset sorprendida.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Twilight sin entender la actitud de Goku.

-Así son los Saiyajin-respondió Batman sin darle la menor importancia.

-¡Eso tiene sentido para mí!-grito Pinkie Pie apareciendo de un salto y sonriendo como solo ella podía hacerlo.

-Buena suerte Lightning-murmuro Batman sabiendo que esa batalla apenas estaba comenzando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Pirámide de Cráneos**

Anubrix se incorporó de nuevo tras recibir esos ataques, encarando a Rainbow, quien hacía todo lo posible por no ver el montón de piel humana en el suelo-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Creíste que tendría efecto en mí?-pregunto divertido.

-No, solo estaba calentando-explico Rainbow tronándose los nudillos para continuar.

-¿En serio? Pues eso es lo que espero, pero ya que tú lanzaste el primer golpe, creo que es mi turno de atacar-dijo Anubrix con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

Rainbow se puso en guardia y Anubrix se lanzó contra ella a una gran velocidad, Rainbow abrió los ojos de golpe y apenas logró esquivar el ataque, fue cuando Anubrix convirtió uno de sus brazos en un aguijón de escorpión, lanzando varios golpes contra la valiente Rainbow.

Rainbow saltaba hacia atrás esquivando el mortal golpe, con Anubrix siguiéndola muy de cerca, fue cuando el Maestro de la Magia uso su segunda mano para sujetarla del cuello y estrellarla contra el otro pilar, Rainbow sintió aquella piel sobre la suya y le dieron escalofríos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te agrada estar en contacto con esto?-pregunto lanzando un nuevo ataque con su aguijón, Rainbow logró evadirlo a tiempo, ladeando su cabeza y el aguijón termino clavándose en el pilar.

De un rodillazo, Rainbow consiguió que Anubrix la soltara y aprovecho para alejarse de él lo más rápido posible, mientras el otro pilar caía al suelo, quedando más restos de piel y cuerpos en el suelo, Anubrix solo disfrutaba de eso y volteo a ver a Rainbow, quien ya estaba en guardia de nuevo.

Nuevamente, Anubrix se lanzó contra ella y Rainbow lo esquivo rodando por el suelo, momento que aprovecho para invocar dos sables de energía en sus manos, con los cuales comenzó a atacar a Anubrix, quien se defendía de ellos con sus propias manos.

-¡Apuesto a que no sabías que podía hacer esto! ¿Verdad?-pregunto sonriendo-aunque admito que…yo tampoco lo sabía-reconoció sin dejar de atacar.

-¡Admito que es bastante impresionante, pero…!-Anubrix lanzo un golpe con su mano y destruyo uno de los sables-no lo suficiente-dijo divertido.

Rainbow gruño ante eso y lanzo un golpe con su otro sable, mismo que Anubrix detuvo con su mano, para luego romperla con mucha facilidad, el maligno Anubrix se rio ante lo que había hecho, pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver que Dash dio un giro y le estampo su puño en el rostro, provocando que cayera con fuerza al suelo.

-Bajaste la guardia-expreso sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

Anubrix se incorporó de nuevo y miro a su rival con un brillo desquiciado en sus ojos rojos-Muy bien, no estuvo nada mal, pero yo también tengo lo mío-dijo Anubrix alzando ambos brazos, mismos que se convirtieron en cobras de ojos amarillos.

-Ay mierda-gruño Rainbow al ver eso.

-Entonces ¿quieres probar mi veneno ternurita?-pregunto divertido y lanzando un golpe con sus nuevos brazos.

Rainbow lo esquivo a tiempo, pero su rostro se tensó al escuchar como la llamo Anubrix-¡Nadie me llama ternura!-grito volviendo a esquivar otro de los golpes y mordidas de Anubrix.

Anubrix lanzo uno más de sus ataques con su brazo izquierdo, mismo que Rainbow logro detener, pero al hacerlo, quedo demasiado cerca de su oponente-¡Desde aquí no podrás esquivar mi ataque!-anuncio Anubrix como sentencia, al tiempo que lanzaba el golpe mortal, mientras que Rainbow solo podía ver como se acercaba aquel ataque.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Rarity y Fluttershy se taparon los ojos con rapidez, no queriendo ver como su amiga era víctima de aquellos terribles ataques, el grupo se tensó al ver como Anubrix lanzaba golpe tras golpe con sus brazos de cobra, inyectado más veneno en su indefensa víctima.

-Esto es malo, todo ese veneno terminaran por acabar con la vida de Rainbow-dijo Raiden preocupado.

Applejack comenzó a temblar, viendo como su novia era víctima de aquel ataque, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, cuando Batman le puso una mano en el hombro-Tranquila, tú la conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que ella no se rendirá con algo como eso-le recordó sonriéndole.

Applejack miro a su maestro y sonrió-Es cierto-reconoció limpiándose la lágrima que salió de su ojo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Pirámide Craneal**

Anubrix no detuvo su ataque por varios segundos, cuando finalmente decidió que podía detenerse-A estas alturas el veneno ya debe… ¿Qué putas…?-exclamo abriendo los ojos al ver lo que tenía enfrente.

Se trataba de uno de los cuerpos mutilados de una de sus víctimas, mismo que tenía las marcas de todas sus mordidas, de los orificios salía humo verde, la toxina de su veneno y sujetando ese cuerpo por la espalda, se encontraba Rainbow, al parecer había usado ese cadáver como un escudo, no era algo que le agradara, pero en esas circunstancias no tenía muchas opciones.

-Uf…estuvo cerca-dijo lanzando el cuerpo a un lado, mientras Anubrix la miraba de manera molesta.

-¡Tú…jamás espere que hicieras algo como eso!-bramo Anubrix entre enojado y sorprendido por ello.

-La verdad yo tampoco-reconoció Rainbow-supongo que nadie sabe de lo que es capaz cuando está a punto de ser mordido por una serpiente-expreso sonriendo divertida.

Anubrix gruño ante eso y Rainbow aprovecho para darle una potente patada en el rostro, misma que logro derribarlo de nuevo, el Maestro de la Magia no tardo en volver a incorporarse y vio a Rainbow con bastante furia, para luego lanzarse de nuevo contra la velocista, atacándola nuevamente con sus brazos de cobra.

Rainbow hacía grandes esfuerzos por evitar ser mordida por esas cabezas y que el veneno se inyectara en su cuerpo, Anubrix lanzaba golpe tras golpe con sus brazos y Dash se tupo que proteger con los restos de piel y cuerpo nuevamente, no le agradaba ni un poco tener que hacer algo como eso, pero tenía que hacerlo para evitar una mordida ponzoñosa de las mismas.

-¡Este tipo de batallas no me está gustando ni un poco!-exclamo sumamente alarmada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Raven y sus tropas continuaban trabajando en la construcción del altar, mientras la maligna hechicera leía los hechizos del Libro de la Vida, cada hechizo de magia negra se le hacía sumamente retorcido y eso le encaban mucho, realmente era una delicia ver tanta oscuridad en un libro que supuestamente contaba la historia del mundo.

De pronto, cuando cambio de página se encontró con algo bastante interesante, Raven se quedó extrañada, ya que era una escritura que solo los seres Celestiales usaban, sus ojos demoniacos podían traducirlo y por tanto podía leerlo, era una gran ventaja ser nieta del Rey de las Tinieblas.

Conforme leía el escrito, sus ojos se abrían más y más, al tiempo que una mirada de alarma aparecía en su rostro, rápidamente, cerró el libro y corrió a una habitación vacía, ahí abrió un vórtice para poder hablar con su abuelo.

-¿Qué sucede Raven?-pregunto Drago cuando sus ojos rojos brillaron en el vórtice.

Raven se arrodillo y reverencio a la Bestia-Abuelo, he descubierto algo en el Libro de la Vida que definitivamente debes revisar-explico Raven sin rodeos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Algún problema con el hechizo?-pregunto Drago con voz bastante tenebrosa ante esa posibilidad.

-No…es más bien…una profecía-respondió Raven mirando a Drago fijamente.

-¿Profecía?-de acuerdo, eso sí que capto el interés total de Drago, después de todo, desconocía que el Libro de la Vida tuviera escrito algún tipo de profecía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Pirámide Craneal**

Rainbow volvió a esquivar los ataques de Anubrix, protegiéndose con varias cosas, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso eternamente, debía encontrar un modo de detenerlo antes de que le hiciera algún daño, Anubrix parecía darse cuenta de la situación de Dash y no dudo en disfrutarla.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Solo piensas escapar de mí? ¡Así jamás podrás vencerme!-sentencio Anubrix sin dejar de atacarla en ningún momento.

-¡Ya verás!-declaro Dash al tiempo que generaba energía en una mano, formando una lanza, misma con la cual lanzo un golpe contra los brazos de Anubrix, cortándole las cabezas a las cobras.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Anubrix.

-¡Te tengo!-grito Rainbow dándole una patada en el estómago y estrellándolo contra otro de los pilares-esa la vi cerca-reconoció aliviada.

Anubrix volvió a levantarse y comenzó a reírse, hecho que extraño a Rainbow-Veo que te gusta jugar sucio, pero esto…-los brazos de Anubrix se envolvieron en arena y al instante, sus manos reaparecieron-no es nada para mí-.

-¡Oye eso no es justo! ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!-grito Rainbow molesta por lo que Anubrix había hecho, ya que significaba que no podría cortarlo a la mitad con facilidad.

Anubrix se rio al escuchar eso-Lo sé y eso lo hace muy divertido-la máscara de Anubrix dio paso a una boca con filosos dientes, hecho que sorprendió a Rainbow, definitivamente esa momia estaba llena de sorpresas.

Anubrix se lanzó a una gran velocidad contra Rainbow, quien no logro hacerse a un lado a tiempo y Anubrix la mordió en el hombro izquierdo, provocando que Rainbow gritara de dolor, mientras Anubrix clavaba sus filosos dientes en el hombro de la chica, provocando que comenzara a sangrar.

-¡Agh!-grito llena de dolor.

-¡No soy un vampiro, pero aun así me encanta mucho el sabor de la sangre!-expreso Anubrix aun mordiendo a Rainbow, quien hacía esfuerzos por no llorar ante aquella mordida.

Entonces Rainbow hizo algo inesperado una vez más, mordió a Anubrix en su hombro izquierdo, provocando que el Maestro abriera los ojos de golpe, pues la energía divina de la chica fue como ser cortado por un Ángel, así que rápidamente se alejó y se llevó una mano a la zona dañada, mientras que Rainbow se arrodillaba por el dolor.

-Eres una…-los ojos de Anubrix brillaron malignamente y lleno de furia arremetió contra ella, mordiéndola con fuerza en el brazo derecho.

-¡Agh!-grito Rainbow al tiempo que el suelo se manchaba con algo de su sangre, pero esta vez no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, así que llevo su mano libre hacia la nuca de Anubrix.

-¿Hum?-exclamo Anubrix, cuando sintió como Dash lo jalaba con fuerza y dando un giro, lo estrellaba de espaldas contra el suelo, logrando zafarse de los dientes de Anubrix.

Rápidamente, Rainbow retrocedió y miro el daño en su brazo, así como su hombro, para su sorpresa, todas sus heridas estaban sanado, supuso que se debía a su estado angelical, eso fue un alivio para ella.

-Veo que tu estado actual eres capaz de sanar más rápido-observo Anubrix impresionado-pero me pregunto cuánto tiempo más podrás seguir soportando mis ataques-.

-Lo mismo digo cara vendada-dijo Rainbow retadoramente.

-Pobre estúpida, no tienes idea de a quién te estas enfrentando, muy bien, permíteme mostrártelo-Anubrix volvió a lanzarse contra Rainbow a una gran velocidad.

Esta vez, Rainbow no se movió, se mantuvo firme y sintió la energía de su oponente, cerró los ojos y espero, justo cuando sintió a Anubrix sobre ella, la chica dio un giro con fuerza y lo recibió con una potente patada en el rostro, misma que lanzo a Anubrix al lago.

Anubrix se estrelló con fuerza contra el agua y se hundió, al tiempo que salpicaba una gran cantidad de agua, Rainbow respiro profundamente, ya que la patada que le dio fue con demasiada fuerza, aunque no estaba segura de haberlo derrotado con esa patada, esperaba que al menos hubiera logrado herirlo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

-¡Lo logro!-grito Applejack sonriendo emocionada-¡Esa es mi chica!-.

Pinkie comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro también sumamente emocionada y feliz, aunque Batman mantenía una expresión seria en todo momento-Temo que están celebrando demasiado pronto-señalo de brazos cruzados, deteniendo a Pinkie Pie.

-¿Eh?-.

-Es cierto, esta batalla no termina hasta que hayamos visto que Rainbow realmente lo venció, después de todo, Anubrix no es conocido por ser derrotado tan fácilmente y un poco de agua no lo detendrá-aseguro Raiden con bastante seriedad y un tono algo tenebroso.

-¡Pero al menos encogerá sus vendas! ¿Verdad?-pregunto Pinkie Pie con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Raiden se quedó confundido ante la pregunta de la chica risueña y antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa-Ya sé, ya sé, no lo digas, así es ella-dijo Raiden mirando a Batman, quien sonrió levemente.

Tras escuchar a su maestro y al Dios de la Tormenta, la alegría de Applejack volvió a convertirse en preocupación-Rainbow…por favor ten cuidado…-suplico con ambas manos en el pecho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Pirámide Craneal**

Rainbow se encontraba cerca de la orilla del lago, esperando a que Anubrix apareciera en cualquier momento, pero de este no había señal alguna-¿Qué extraño? ¿Lo habré vencido? Pero si lo hice ¿Por qué aun no vuelvo a la isla?-se preguntó mirando hacia el lago en todo momento.

Un par de brillantes ojos rojos brillaron en las profundidades del lago, demostrando que Anubrix aún no estaba derrotado y estaba más que dispuesto a continuar con la batalla.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La batalla entre Rainbow y Anubrix ha comenzado de una manera aterradora ¿será posible que Rainbow sea capaz de vencer a este retorcido monstruo?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **PUES LA VERDAD NO SÉ QUE PENSAR DEL UNIVERSO 2, AUNQUE CREO QUE AHÍ SI HAY UNA PAREJA LESBICA, REALMENTE ME SORPRENDIO COMO PELEABAN ESAS TRES GUERRERAS, AUNQUE NO TANTO COMO EL HECHO DE QUE TOPO LAS DEFENDIERA, ESO REALMENTE ME DIO RISA Y ME EXTRAÑO QUE GOKU NO LE DIJERA A TOPO QUE PELEARAN, UNA COSA SI QUIERO DECIR, QUE ME GUSTARIA HABER VISTO COMO LAS TRES CHICAS SE ENFRENTABAN A FREEZER ANTE EL HECHO DE QUE SU PODER NO FUNCIONA CON EL**

 **Y CREO QUE VAMOS ASI:**

 **UNIVERSO 2 CON 8 PELEADORES, DOS DE SUS GUERRERAS ELIMINADAS EN ESTE CAPITULO**

 **UNIVERSO 3 CON 7 TODAVIA**

 **UNIVERSO 4 CON 7 AUN**

 **UNIVERSO 6 CON TODOS SUS GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 7 CON 9**

 **UNIVERSO 9 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10 CON SOLO 3, PARECE ESTAR CERCA DE SU FIN**

 **UNIVERSO 11 CON 4**

 **TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LE DEN A PICCOLO EL PROTAGONISMO QUE SE MERECE**

 **An To Beatriz:** _ese fic de hecho es la última parte de la trilogía que he pensado, misma en la que Batman pasara su lugar a alguien más, después de todo, aunque él sea el mejor, también es humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues acabas de ver que la siguiente fue Rainbow y se está enfrentando al retorcido Anubrix, quien realmente demostró porque es el ser más sádico del ejército de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _como diría una frase célebre de uno de los personajes de Chespirito "tómalo por el lado amable", es algo divertido si lo ves desde otro punto de vista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _pues acabas de ver quien siguió, finalmente es el turno de que Rainbow se enfrente a Anubrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _pues acabas de ver quien fue el siguiente de los Maestros Oscuros en dar pelea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _yo siento que ya no parece el mismo de antes, digo, si era frío y todo, pero mostraba más emociones, ahora realmente parece una máquina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _recuerda que subestimar puede ser un error sumamente fatal, eso fue lo que ocurrió con todos los que han eliminado, subestimaron al enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _pero siento que ya no muestra emoción alguna, recuerdo que cuando peleo con Piccolo se emocionó y mucho, ahora parece ser una máquina por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y ahora finalmente es el turno de Anubrix, el cual como acabas de ver, tiene su propia manera de hacer las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y finalmente le toco, aunque vaya que tuvo que esperar mucho para que finalmente fuera su turno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _lo que siempre encuentro divertido es que todos lo llaman "trampas locas", sin recordar que es un Anime y que por tanto es una caricatura donde todo es posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pues acabas de ver de quien fue el siguiente encuentro y como acabas de ver, realmente no es agradable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _como dijo Batman, su Universo se destruyó por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _¿Qué tipo de cambios? Respecto a Kal, es como bien dijo Batman, Lois era su Universo, para él no existía nada más importante y ese fue el error que cometió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _como dije, aún tengo planes para él y aunque no va a aparecer en la secuela, si lo necesito para la tercera parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pues ya viste lo que paso, la pelea con Anubrix ha comenzado y vaya que el lugar es muy repugnante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _efectivamente y vaya que llevo a Rainbow a una construcción bastante nauseabunda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ha comenzado la batalla entre Rainbow y Anubrix, como has visto, el siniestro Anubrix le hace honor a su nombre, realmente es muy sádico y cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ciertamente Anubrix fue el siguiente en dar la batalla y como acabas de ver, esa momia es sumamente sádica y cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _no saques conclusiones aún amigo, respecto a la letra, me puedo acostumbrar al cantante, pero no me emociona como lo hace Adrián Barba, él realmente te emociona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ciertamente lo fue, Anubrix realmente es el siguiente, su maldad es sumamente retorcida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _pues acabas de ver lo que Anubrix ha hecho y como es su terreno de batalla, realmente repulsivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _solo tienes que ver como esta su campo de batalla y el templo que construyo, especialmente sus "materiales". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _le atinaste y como acabas de ver, Anubrix no repara en sus métodos para hacer las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y vaya que Anubrix le hace honor al hecho de ser considerado el ser más sádico de todo el ejército del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _no te preocupes, hay de todo en este mundo que está sumamente loco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _realmente Umbra nunca se imaginó que Rarity lograría que dos fantasmas la ayudaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _como dije antes, a mí no me gusto quien lo canto, la letra no estuvo del todo mal, pero tampoco fue muy buena y su voz no me dio la misma emoción que Adrián Barba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _en ocasiones es lo único que podemos hacer, ya que llegamos a un punto en que ignorar no basta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _pues acabas de ver como le gusta jugar a Anubrix, él realmente disfruta de torturar a sus víctimas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _él prefiere hacer las cosas de otro modo, es más sádico que tramposo, le encanta torturar a sus víctimas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _si lo he visto en inglés y realmente no son muy buenas, pero como dije, en sí no me gusto la letra y la voz del cantante no me hizo sentir la emoción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _eso es algo que no espero, yo quiero ver al gran Piccolo como el gran guerrero que es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y finalmente Anubrix ha dado la cara, la maligna momia está empleando todo tipo de trucos viles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _aunque Anubrix es un cruel y tramposo ser, él prefiere más los ataques directos, ya que le gusta sentir la sangre de sus víctimas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _Anubrix ha comenzado su ataque y como acabas de ver, no tiene problemas en mostrarle su trabajo a Rainbow. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pues Anubrix es más de los que disfrutan sentir a sus presas mientras las mata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _Anubrix es más sádico que tramposo, él ama sentir la sangre de sus víctimas en su cuerpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _creo que quieres decir E.U., recuerda que América también incluye a los países Latinos y que los gringos son los que pusieron su país como si fuera todo el continente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y el combate con Anubrix ha comenzado, demostrando lo sádico que es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y el combate con Anubrix ha comenzado, esa momia demuestra lo sádico que es desde el principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _pues ya acabas de ver lo que Anubrix es capaz de hacer, es un tipo sumamente sádico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _yo creo que este nuevo 17 está demostrando demasiada frialdad, ya no muestra emoción alguna, ahora parece que realmente se volvió una máquina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _yo ya dije que espero ver a Piccolo como el guerrero que es, a Gohan le perdí el gusto desde la pelea con Cell, siento que en esa batalla demostró lo mejor de sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _en lo personal, me parece que 17 se está mostrando demasiado frío, ya no parece emocionarse ni con las batallas, ahora realmente parece una máquina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _eso se debe a que Anubrix nunca ha sido de los que se interesan mucho en sus aprendices. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _siempre he disfrutado la gran ironía que existe en muchos héroes, por ejemplo, el crimen creo a los anti héroes en cierto modo, pero ellos al mismo tiempo crearon a sus grandes enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _no realmente, ya que él y Diagon tienen una misión más importante que cumplir, ya que como bien se ha dicho, la llegada de Drago es inminente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pero me preocupa la frialdad de 17, ya no se emociona con nada, es como si realmente fuera una máquina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _Anubrix no es de los que atacan sentimientos, él ataca directamente los cuerpos y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _aunque parece que muchos se equivocaron al decir que iba a interferir en una fusión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ciertamente le toco a esa momia, quien como acabas de ver, le hace honor al hecho de ser sumamente sádico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pues ya viste a quien le toco, a la siempre entusiasta y ególatra Rainbow. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _como bien dijo Batman, está muy cegado por su dolor, además, después de verlo como actuaba en Injustice 2 realmente se confirmó que para él Lois lo era todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _de eso puedes estar seguro, ya que los tres que quedan serán mucho más difíciles de enfrentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 108 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Ocnarf, Sombra 02, FreedomGundam96, AndrosValgreen4, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Zedd Hirose, Rohan The Hand, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	109. El poder del rayo

" _ **La batalla contra los Maestros Oscuros continua, esta vez, fue el turno de Rainbow para pelear contra Anubrix, el ser más desquiciado y sádico del Ejército de las Tinieblas, quien la llevo hasta una pirámide hecha de cuerpos y pieles humanas, la batalla de ambos es por demás devastadora, ninguno de los dos cede ante el otro, mientras tanto, Raven, quien se encuentra poseída por su lado demoniaco, se encontraba revisando algunas cosas en el Libro de la Vida cuando descubrió algo muy interesante, una misteriosa profecía ¿Qué es lo que dirá aquel escrito y porque debe importarle a Drago? ¿Y qué es lo que sucederá en la batalla entre Rainbow y Anubrix? ¿La valiente velocista será capaz de derrotar a este ser tan sanguinario, cruel y sádico? El día de la Bestia se acerca cada vez más y más"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 109**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 109 El poder del rayo**

Rainbow seguía esperando ver alguna señal de su oponente, pero Anubrix simplemente no aparecía, ese hecho comenzó a extrañarla mucho, comenzaba a creer que su oponente se había ahogado, pero eso sonaba sumamente ridículo, es decir, es el Maestro de la Magia, un ser maligno, dudaba mucho que algo como eso lo detuviera.

-¿Qué tanto está haciendo?-se preguntó, cuando una idea cruzo su mente y lo hizo sonreír-a lo mejor ya no quiere salir porque me tiene miedo, aunque no me extraña, después de todo, soy así de asombrosa-expreso sonriendo.

Todo fue muy rápido, de un momento a otro, Rainbow estaba en la orilla del lago presumiendo, cuando de pronto, algo pareció a un misil surgió de agua, lanzándola por los aires, mientras aquella cosa se estrellaba contra la pirámide, provocando que varias pieles y cuerpos cayeran al suelo.

Rainbow cayó al suelo sobre su trasero y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y luego a su trasero-¡Mierda! ¡Eso dolió!-grito sobándose ambas zonas dañadas.

Anubrix apareció de nuevo sobre la pirámide, riéndose sumamente divertido-Que niña tan tonta resultaste ser-se burló malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Applejack se llevó una mano al rostro con expresión de resignación-Ay Rainbow-dijo algo avergonzada.

-No cabe duda que esa chica no puede controlar su ego-dijo Rarity negando con la cabeza y sus amigas asintieron, mientras que Batman solo ponía una mirada bastante seria.

-Conozco esa mirada-dijo Sunset al ver la mirada de su padre.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Cuando Dash venza a Anubrix va a estar en serios problemas-explico con un tono sumamente divertido y Twilight se quedó confundida ante eso, pero al ver la cara de Batman no tardo en comprender.

-Pobre Rainbow-dijo imaginándose lo que le esperaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Pirámide Craneal**

Anubrix miraba a Rainbow, quien ya se levantó y miraba a su oponente con mucho enojo, realmente se descuidó y la tomó por sorpresa, ese había sido el plan de esa maligna momia todo el tiempo, pero esta vez no iba a dejar que volviera a suceder.

-¡Ni creas que voy a volver a caer en ese truco tan viejo!-declaro Rainbow con bastante seguridad en su rostro.

-Eso lo sé, por eso tengo pensado otras cosas para ti-señalo Anubrix lanzándose contra ella de nuevo como si fuera un misil.

Rainbow lo esquivo muy a tiempo, mientras que Anubrix volvía al lago, reapareciendo a los pocos segundos, atacando a Dash de ese modo varias veces, debido a la velocidad que Anubrix usaba, a Rainbow le costaba mucho trabajo poder ubicar de dónde venían los ataques de Anubrix.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes seguir mis movimientos?-pregunto Anubrix sin dejar de atacarla.

Rainbow trataba de volar, pero cada vez que lo hacía, Anubrix la embestía de nuevo, ni siquiera podía concentrarse para lanzar un ataque, Anubrix realmente era muy veloz, quizás más que ella y eso la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, pero ni así iba a rendirse, solo tenía que encontrar el modo de detener a ese sujeto y le daría la paliza de su vida.

Una nueva embestida de Anubrix lanzo a Rainbow por los aires, deteniéndose en una de las gradas de la pirámide, sentir sus pies tocando toda esa piel y cuerpos desmembrados la hizo estremecerse, mientras que Anubrix entraba al agua de nuevo, eso hizo que Rainbow sonriera de forma segura.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Ahora lo tengo!-declaro formando un orbe de electricidad en su mano, sabiendo que Anubrix apareciera en cualquier momento del lago, pero este no aparecía de nuevo-está repitiendo lo mismo ¿eh? Pero esta vez no me vas a tomar por sorpresa-aseguro sonriendo.

Rainbow estaba segura de que iba a atacar a Anubrix en cuanto este saliera del agua, pero cuando Anubrix reapareció no fue del agua, sino de debajo de sus propios pies, haciendo que Rainbow saliera disparada por los aires de nuevo, mientras Anubrix se detenía en la cima de la pirámide.

-Creo que volví a tomarte por sorpresa-se burló Anubrix mirándola con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos rojos.

-¡Mierda! ¿De dónde carajos saliste?-cuestiono Rainbow sorprendida por la aparición de Anubrix.

-Fue simple, cave un agujero por debajo de la pirámide, creo que esto está resultando ser demasiado confuso para ti ¿verdad?-pregunto Anubrix, cuyo cuerpo estaba manchado por la sangre de todas las personas que atravesó en ese instante, incluso Rainbow pudo ver como quedo ese lugar, era un espectáculo realmente desagradable-¡Y ahora es el momento de que termine contigo!-sentencio Anubrix volviendo a lanzarse contra ella a gran velocidad.

Rainbow abrió los ojos de golpe al comprender que si no hacía algo pronto, Anubrix realmente la atravesaría con esa velocidad que estaba usando, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, así que actuó, junto sus manos y formo una nueva energía eléctrica que uso como una red.

Rainbow dio un giro en el aire y paso sobre Anubrix, quien entro en aquella red de energía, deteniéndose poco a poco por la energía, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, logro girar y quedo de espaldas hacia el suelo, al ver que había logrado detenerlo, Rainbow sonrió.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora!-Dash se abrazó a sus rodillas y comenzó a girar, provocando que Anubrix abriera los ojos confundido.

-¿Qué planea hacer ahora?-se preguntó antes de recibir una poderosa patada de parte de Rainbow, quien se movió a una súper velocidad, tanto que dejo tras de ella un camino de arcoíris.

El impacto estrello con fuerza a Anubrix contra el suelo, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, mismo que comenzó a disiparse poco a poco, pero Rainbow tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que estaba segura de que esa patada lo debió haber derrotado o por lo menos haberlo dejado sumamente herido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

La risa de Drago se escuchó en el fondo de aquel lugar, Raven ya le había leído el escrito que había descubierto, esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa, después de todo, lo que ese escrito decía amenazaba por mucho los planes de la Bestia del Mal y por alguna razón, Drago lo encontraba sumamente divertido, Raven no entendía exactamente qué era lo que le provocaba tanta gracia.

-Abuelo…no entiendo… ¿Qué es tan divertido?-pregunto Raven temerosa-este escrito amenaza todos sus planes-.

-Mi pequeña niña, aun tienes mucho que aprender, amas la lectura y sin embargo no logras entender el significado de la misma-señalo Drago de manera maligna.

-No…no entiendo…-dijo Raven aún más confundida y Drago sonrió.

-Lee una vez más la última parte de la "profecía"-indicó Drago malignamente y Raven lo hizo-esa parte dice que la unión de la vida lograra que las tinieblas se extingan, pero esa unión es imposible-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Raven.

-Porque es la naturaleza de todos los mortales, sin importar si son humanos, Gemas, Kryptonianos, Saiyajin, etc. Todos tienen algo en común, no se soportan mutuamente-expreso Drago con un tono sumamente malévolo y tenebroso.

Raven abrió los ojos al comprender todo-Ya veo-dijo mirando el escrito de nuevo y sonrió de forma sádica-realmente tienes razón abuelo, no debí preocuparme tanto, esta unión no es más que un sueño infantil de la Presencia, un deseo que nunca se cumplirá-.

La risa de Drago volvió a resonar en todo el lugar, sus ojos brillaron como llamas del infierno-Así que mi hermano puso toda su esperanza en algo que jamás sucederá, que inocente te has vuelto con el paso de los años-expreso malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Pirámide Craneal**

Rainbow aun esperaba a que el polvo se terminara de disipar y cuando finalmente tuvo a su oponente ante sus ojos lo vio tendido en el suelo, en un hueco que tenía la forma de su cuerpo, sus ojos estaba cerrados, señal de que podía estar inconsciente, Dash lo miro con más atención, pero siempre manteniendo una distancia segura, no iba a caer en el mismo truco otra vez, así que esperaría desde lo alto.

Dash estuvo a puno de hablar, cuando los ojos de Anubrix se abrieron de golpe y antes de que Rainbow reaccionara, Anubrix alargo su brazo hacia Dash, atrapándola por una de las piernas, provocando que Rainbow se alarma.

-¡Mierda!-grito asustada.

Anubrix volvió su brazo a la normalidad, llevando con ella a Rainbow, quien solo pudo gritar de sorpresa al sentir como Anubrix la atraía hacia ella, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Anubrix la estrello contra el suelo repetidamente, Rainbow sentía como su cuerpo chocaba con fuerza contra el suelo repetidamente.

La cruel momia, la tomo de ambas piernas y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, Rainbow solo podía resistir todo lo que podía sin poder liberarse del agarre de Anubrix, cuyos ojos malignos brillaron al tiempo que la estrellaba contra la pirámide, provocando que las pieles y los cuerpos estallaran en pedazos.

Rainbow se quedó en el hueco que formo la pared sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido-Mierda…eso me dolió…-dijo, cuando sintió que estaba sentada sobre algo, lo tomo con su mano y grito asustada, ya que había recogido un ojo-¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco!-gritaba sacudiéndose las manos.

El sonido de Anubrix lanzándose contra ella capto su atención de nuevo, la velocista logro esquivarlo muy a tiempo, al tiempo que Anubrix lanzaba un golpe con su mano, su golpe atravesó nuevamente aquellos cuerpos, manchándose la mano de sangre, provocando la risa de Anubrix, le encantaba esa sensación.

Rainbow se elevó en el aire y miro a Anubrix, cuando este saco su mano de la pirámide, su brazo se había convertido en una espada, mientras la otra se volvía una guadaña, Rainbow se tensó al ver eso.

-¡Creo que este juego ya duro lo suficiente, es hora de terminar con esto y hacer que te unas a mi colección!-sentencio Anubrix lanzándose a la batalla de nuevo.

Rainbow esquivo los ataques elevándose más y más en el aire, evitando ser golpeada por la espada y guadaña de Anubrix, el Maestro de la Magia la atacaba sin piedad alguna, Rainbow solo podía esquivarlo y elevarse cada vez más en el aire, Anubrix estaba disfrutando de fallar, ya que sus brazos se clavaban sobre la piel y cuerpos, dañándolos más.

-¡Mierda, si sigo así no podré ganarle!-grito Rainbow evadiendo un nuevo ataque de Anubrix.

Rainbow no se daba cuenta de que estaba acercándose cada vez más y más a la cima de la pirámide, misma que era completamente de piedra, la única estructura que no estaba hecha de piel humana o cuerpos y como Rainbow estaba muy ocupada en la batalla no se daba cuenta de eso.

Rainbow quedó atrapada entre la cima y Anubrix, quien lanzo un golpe más con su brazo espada, Rainbow retrocedió y el golpe de Anubrix destruyo la pared, provocando que Rainbow cayera en el interior del mismo, rodo por el suelo y finalmente logró detenerse, quedando sentada en el suelo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo al sentir su mano tocando piedra-este lugar…no está hecho con cuerpos humanos-dijo extrañada y al mirar con atención la habitación se quedó sorprendida.

Se trataba de una cámara de tortura, con muchos objetos para desmembrar a sus víctimas, así como otros objetos mágicos que Dash no tardo en identificar como los utensilios de Anubrix para unirlos a la pirámide.

-Entonces ¿te gusta lo que ves?-pregunto Anubrix apareciendo con un tono sumamente tenebroso y burlón.

-¿Qué coños es este lugar?-pregunto Rainbow con bastante seriedad y Anubrix se rio.

-Este es mi salón de diversión, aquí es donde disfruto de despedazar a los humanos parte por parte, les arranco las pieles, les saco los órganos si se me antoja, entre otras cosas, luego los voy uniendo a la estructura de la pirámide-explico Anubrix con ambos brazos en el suelo-así que como vez, este sitio es sumamente divertido-señalo acercado un brazo guadaña al cuello de Rainbow, colocándoselo en los hombros y dejando el filo alrededor de la nuca.

-¿Diversión?-cuestiono Rainbow poniendo una mirada sumamente seria.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa mirada?-pregunto Anubrix sumamente divertido ante la mirada de Rainbow-no te sientas mal, después de que acaba contigo iré por tu querida vaquera y también la uniré a la pirámide, tal vez la desmiembre o la destripe o la destace, no sé qué elegir exactamente, las posibilidades son infinitas-declaro riéndose maquiavélicamente.

Rainbow solo escuchaba lo que Anubrix decía, pues el Maestro de la Magia no se detenía, continuo diciendo lo mucho que se divertiría con esa Applejack una vez que acabara con Rainbow, Dash alzo la mano y sujeto el filo de la guadaña, hecho que extraño a Anubrix, pero este no se inmuto.

Pero la risa de Anubrix y la burla de sus ojos desaparecieron al tratar de mover su mano- _"¿Qué pasa? No puedo mover mi brazo"-_ pensó tratando de mover su mano, pero no lograba hacerlo.

Rainbow comenzó a tensarse cada vez más y más, apretando más su agarre sobre el cuerpo de Anubrix, hasta que finalmente rompió la guadaña por completo-¿Qué?-exclamo Anubrix sorprendido.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-bramo Rainbow alzando la vista, una gran furia apareció en sus ojos por lo que ese maligno ser había dicho.

-¡Tu…tu…destruiste mi guadaña!-exclamo Anubrix sorprendido-¿Cómo es posible esto?-.

Rainbow se levantó y miro con mucha rabia a Anubrix-¡No te dejare que le pongas un solo dedo encima a Applejack! ¿Me escuchaste?-bramo molesta.

Al escuchar eso, Anubrix se rio, olvidándose de la sorpresa que recibió ante el acto anterior de Dash-¿Y qué piensas hacer para impedirlo? Tal vez tu putita será la enemiga de Amazu, pero ella nunca acabaría con su vida, estoy seguro de que se sentirá muy agradecida cuando me deje a mí divertirme con ella, le voy a sacar los ojos y tal vez, le haga sentir un gran placer que nunca olvidara-sentencio Anubrix malignamente.

 **(www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

Rainbow apretó los puños con furia, tenía la cabeza agachado y su cabello ocultaba los ojos, fue cuando hizo algo que Anubrix nunca espero, lanzo una patada contra una de las paredes, destruyéndola por completo, tomando por sorpresa a Anubrix.

-¿Qué?-exclamo abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Rainbow comenzó a destruir todo el salón de diversión de Anubrix, destruyendo todos sus aparatos de torturas, así como también todos su equipo mágico, siempre sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, aunque eso no duro mucho tiempo.

-¡Detente!-bramo Anubrix lanzando un golpe con su espada, pero Rainbow lo esquivo y Anubrix termino destruyendo más su lugar de diversión-¡Mis…juguetes…! ¡MIS PRECIOSOS JUGUETES!-grito furioso al ver como todo seguía siendo destruido.

Rainbow continúo destruyendo todo ese lugar, pero Anubrix ya no estaba para más juegos y la sujetó con fuerza del cuello, estrellándola contra la pared-¡PUTA MISERABLE! ¡ME TEMO MUCHO TIEMPO CONSTRUIR ESTE LUGAR Y AHORA LO ESTAS DESTRUYENDO!-bramo sumamente furioso.

Pero ni aun con su cuello siendo sujetado por Anubrix, Rainbow dejo de destruir todo ese lugar, todo lo que en había en ese cuarto cayó al suelo con fuerza, destruyéndose en mil pedazos, mientras los cuerpos también comenzaban a romperse poco a poco con la fuerza que Dash empleaba.

Rainbow continuo destruyendo todo ese salón lleno de muerte y cosas sumamente asquerosas, mientras que Anubrix se molestaba más y más, a pesar de que la tenía sujetada del cuello, Dash no dejaba de destruir todo ese sitio, finalmente, se cansó de jugar y su máscara dio paso a una nueva boca con filosos dientes.

Anubrix clavo esos dientes con mucha fuerza, provocando que Rainbow gritara de dolor, ya que Anubrix empleaba demasiada fuerza en su mordida, tanto que comenzó a sangrar del hombro donde Anubrix lo estaba mordiendo, Dash dejo de gritar y gruño ante eso.

-¡Has llegado demasiado lejos puta miserable!-bramo Anubrix aun mordiendo a Rainbow.

Rainbow llevo ambas manos hacia el rostro de Anubrix, acercando dos de sus dedos a los ojos rojos de la maligna momia, conforme lo hacía comenzó a hablar como podía-¡Me da igual quien seas…o lo que le pase a este sitio tan asqueroso…puede que no sé cuántos inocentes o bastardos hayas convertido en parte de este sitio…pero ahora sé que no puedo permitir…que otros tengan ese destino…especialmente…si te atreves a amenazar a MI VAQUERA!-bramo Rainbow clavando sus dedos en los ojos de Anubrix.

Anubrix lanzo un grito de dolor ante eso, llevando ambas manos a los ojos, definitivamente no esperaba ese movimiento de Rainbow, soltó a Dash de golpe y cayó al suelo de sentón, el rostro de Dash cambio de uno de dolor a uno de seriedad mezclado con determinación.

-¡No puedo permitir que un lugar como este siga existiendo, en este lugar solo hay recuerdos repugnantes, lo voy a destruir todo!-declaro Rainbow con bastante seriedad.

Anubrix se incorporó al escuchar eso, al tiempo que Rainbow llevaba ambas manos hacia el arriba, juntándolas del mismo modo que Pinkie Pie lo hizo, solo que sus manos comenzaron a ser envueltas en una energía eléctrica, pero eso no basto para intimidar a Anubrix.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Una puta como tú jamás podrá destruir mi santuario y mucho menos a mí, ahora tendrás el mismo destino que tuvo Ben Tennyson!-sentencio Anubrix al tiempo que formaba nuevas espadas en sus brazos y comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad-¡Corte de la Oscuridad!-invoco lanzándose contra Rainbow como un torpedo giratorio.

-¡Implosión Sónica!-grito Rainbow con fuerza, lanzando su ataque contra Anubrix.

Justo cuando el Maestro estuvo lo bastante cerca, Dash logro impactar contra la espalda de Anubrix, estrellándolo contra el suelo y provocando que este abriera lo ojos por la fuerza del impacto, pero aun no terminaba, con un grito sumamente potente, Rainbow logro hacer que Anubrix atravesara el suelo y cayera hasta el fondo, chocando con todo en el camino.

Finalmente, el cruel y sádico Anubrix se estrelló en el fondo, provocando un gran estruendo, Rainbow pudo verlo tendido en el suelo de espaldas, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos apagados, sin hacer el menor movimiento, Rainbow se sentó y comenzó a recuperar el aliento tras semejante ataque.

De pronto, toda la estructura comenzó a derrumbarse, el último golpe de Dash había dañado por completo la pirámide, todo comenzó a derrumbarse y Rainbow tuvo que actuar con rapidez, saliendo justo a tiempo, pudiendo observar como todos los cuerpos cubrían el suelo, manchando todo ese lugar con sangre y algunos órganos.

Rainbow sonrió al ver que el cuerpo de Anubrix comenzaba a desaparecer, señal de que finalmente lo había derrotado, la velocista estaba muy aliviada ante eso y su cuerpo desapareció del lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Cuando Rainbow reapareció en la isla, la chica estaba dándoles la espalda a sus amigas, hecho que extraño a todas, Twilight se acercó a Rainbow con algo de preocupación-¿Te encuentras bien Rainbow?-pregunto preocupada.

Rainbow no respondió por unos instantes, pero giro de manera dramática, al tiempo que alzaba su puño derecho, mientras con la mano izquierda formaba la "V" de victoria y sonreía de forma victoriosa, así como también guiñaba con el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Lo logre! ¡La invencible Rainbow Dash ha vuelto a ganar!-declaro sonriendo y dejando a todas sus amigas con unas gotas tras la cabeza, de hecho, a todos en la isla le apareció una.

-Ay Rainbow-dijo Rarity cubriéndose el rostro con pena.

-No deberías ser tan presumida dulzura-dijo Applejack acercándose a ella-pero…admito que me pareció muy tierno todo lo que dijiste sobre protegerme de ese monstruo-admitió ruborizándose un poco y provocándole un sonrojo a Rainbow.

-Si…bueno…sé que tú también harías lo mismo por mí-dijo Rainbow sonriendo nerviosa.

Batman se acercó a Rainbow de brazos cruzados y con una expresión bastante seria, al ver a mirada de su maestro, Dash supo que aunque estaba complacido, también estaba algo molesto, hecho que la hizo temblar un poco.

-¿Ocurre algo gran jefe?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Bajaste la guardia en momentos muy críticos-señalo Batman con seriedad-estuviste en peligro en varios momentos y casi te cuesta la vida, todo por tu ego-.

-Bueno…al menos lo vencí ¿no?-pregunto Rainbow sonriendo nerviosa.

-Ya lo considere, por ese motivo cuando todo esto termine limpiaras todos los vehículos de la Bati Cueva, cada uno de ellos, incluyendo sus motos-indico Batman con tono calmado.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Rainbow abriendo los ojos de golpe.

-Tal vez eso te enseñe a ser un poco más humilde-dijo Batman y Rainbow solo se quedó muda, mientras sus amigas hacían esfuerzos por no reírse.

Desde su posición, los tres Maestros Oscuros que quedaban observaban todo lo que ocurría con expresión bastante seria-Vaya, esa chiquilla ha vencido al terrible Anubrix, fue realmente impresionante-observo Zaleska sonriendo divertida.

-Anubrix se dejó provocar y por tanto cometió el error de descuidar su defensa, que tonto fue-dijo Amazu acomodándose las gafas de nuevo.

-Ahora es cuando comenzaremos a divertirnos-dijo Abzu-y mientras tanto, nuestros guerreros comenzaran con la siguiente fase del plan, el amo regresara sin importar el resultado del torneo-sentencio con un brillo en sus ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Bareloc, Berserk, Diagon, junto con otros soldados fueron llamados al lugar donde se estaba construyendo el altar para el regreso de Drago, siendo invocados por Raven, la demonesa estaba revisando algunas cosas más en el Libro de la Vida y cuando el trío apareció…

-Más vale que esto sea importante Raven, los combates estaban volviéndose más emocionantes-gruño Berserk.

-Cuida tu lengua y el modo en que me hablas, recuerda que soy de la realeza-le advirtió Raven con tono amenazador y Diagon se rio-¿Qué es tan divertido?-.

-Tal vez tu padre sea Trigon y tu abuelo sea el amo, pero eso no te convierte de la realeza, deberías agradecer que el amo haya perdonado tu miserable vida después de haberlo traicionado al unirte con todos esos héroes-señalo Diagon.

Raven iba a replicarles, pero Bareloc intervino-No es el momento para pelear, dinos que sucede Raven ¿Qué es lo que quiere el amo?-pregunto Bareloc respetuosamente.

-Mi abuelo quiere que vayan a Ciudad Gótica y preparen los pilares, ya que el Combate Mortal está sucediendo tal como él lo planeo, dentro de poco podremos lograr liberarlo y entonces los 12 Universos finalmente serán destruidos-dijo Raven sonriendo malignamente.

-Lo que me recuerda ¿realmente no tienes problemas en hacer el máximo sacrificio?-pregunto Diagon cruzado de brazos-después de todo, para que el amo surja de nuevo se necesita de un sacrificio especial y desgraciadamente para ti, eres la única que cumple con el requisito-.

-Estoy al tanto de lo que debo hacer y para mí será un verdadero honor hacerlo-dijo Raven sonriendo malignamente-pronto el amanecer de la Bestia llegara, es el destino de todos estos pútridos universos, nadie impedirá la furia de la Bestia del Mal-sentencio Raven sonriendo sádicamente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Rainbow ha sido capaz de vencer a Anubrix, ahora solo quedan tres de los Maestros Oscuros, pero…una terrible realidad está a punto de desatarse, el complot de la Bestia se está formando"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **NUEVAMENTE HAY QUE DARSE UN FUERTE APLAUSO, UN ABRAZO Y UNA ENORME FELICITACION, PORQUE GRACIAS A USTEDES, ESTE FIC HA LLEGADO HASTA LOS 8000 COMENTARIOS, 5000 MAS DE LOS QUE HABIA CREIDO QUE ALCANZARIA, EN SERIO, NUNCA ESPERE QUE FUERAN MAS DE 3000**

 **An To Beatriz:** _Rainbow obtuvo la victoria, pero por haberse confiado de más en la batalla casi termina siendo un adorno más de esa pirámide y por ello Batman le dio un castigo que espera le enseñe algo de humildad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _eso es cierto, un demonio no puede leer esa escritura, pero recuerda que Drago no siempre fue el demonio original, él fue un ser celestial, el Arcángel Original, por lo tanto, no es raro que su descendencia también pueda leer ese tipo de escritura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _lo imagine, aunque nada supera la película que vi…en serio esa película me hizo vomitar, realmente lo hizo…odio haberme enterado de su existencia, pase toda una semana comiendo y haciendo esfuerzos por no vomitar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _igual nada supera esa película que vi, realmente me asqueo y mucho, aunque no sé si fue por sádica o por lo asquerosa que resulto en varias escenas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _claro que lo note y eso me hace preguntarme que tan poderosos podrán ser los Namekuseijin del Universo 6, espero que realmente den una gran batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _todo depende de quién sea el guerrero al que las chicas enfrentan y ahora solo quedan tres Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y ahora que Rainbow ha vencido a Anubrix, solo queda enfrentarse a tres de los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _yo devolví todo mi almuerzo con una película que vi y francamente, ni siquiera quiero recordarla…acabo de cenar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _acabas de ver cómo le fue a Rainbow con Anubrix y no solo lo digo por esta batalla, desde que reapareció lo he sentido demasiado distante y frío, incluso con su hermana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _lo entiendo y aunque Rainbow gano el combate, realmente se descuidó en un momento crucial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _Anubrix es siniestro y sádico, pero al menos Rainbow logro vencerlo antes de que dañara a otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _así son los Animes y cualquier caricatura, cualquier cosa puede pasar, solo hay que tomarlo con diversión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _como Raiden dijo, aunque Abzu es más poderoso que Anubrix, su sed de sangre y su mente enferma lo hacen más peligroso en cierto modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _Anubrix es sumamente retorcido, pero como acabas de ver, Rainbow bajo la guardia un momento, se confió demás y Batman ya le impuso un castigo para cuando todo termine. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Anubrix realmente es retorcido en su manera de hacer las cosas, por eso Raiden advirtió que era más peligroso que Abzu en algunos aspectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _simplemente ama desmembrar a sus víctimas y bañarse con su sangre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _veo que tú también lo notaste, aunque gano la batalla, Batman la castigó por haberse descuidado con su ego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ahora que Rainbow ha vencido a Anubrix, aunque al principio bajo la guardia al creer que había ganado, Batman ya le dio un pequeño castigo para que aprenda a ser más humilde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _creo que son los villanos quienes disfrutan más de monologar, eso se ha visto en varias ocasiones, aunque no todos lo hace, así como tampoco no todos los héroes son conversadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _así es Anubrix, él no es tramposo tal cual, pero sí que es retorcido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _es bueno tomar varias alternativas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _pues acabas de ver lo que hizo Anubrix, pero Rainbow finalmente logro vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _ahora que Anubrix ha caído, solo quedan tres de los Maestros Oscuros, pero son los más poderosos de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _si lo note y vaya que me alegra, porque siento que desde Freezer toda la serie se centró demasiado en los Saiyajin, dejando de lado buenos personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _a cada quien lo suyo, es lo que yo opino, aunque ahora que Anubrix quedo fuera, se acerca el ataque de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _yo no diría que lo de Goku fue regaño, lo de Topo y las chicas si lo fue, y aunque esas tres no parecían la gran cosa, admito que tienen habilidades sorprendentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _pues si lo cambian es porque el canal lo decidió, después de todo, si no hay fans no ganan billetes, como dije, en lo personal no me gusto el cantante, realmente no sentí esa emoción, pero tampoco envié mensajes de odio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _la triste realidad es que cualquier serie que se vuelva icónica siempre tendrá ese conflicto, lo mejor que puedes hacer es disfrutar de esas series, dar tus opiniones de cosas favoritas y que no te gustan, pero siempre sanamente y únicamente por diversión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _estamos en tiempos muy liberares, además, eso es lo que está generando billetes en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _Anubrix es en todo el sentido de la palabra un ser grotesco y sumamente retorcido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _no puedo responder, ya que aún no los he visto en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pues parece que van a cambiar el Opening en la versión latina, veremos que tal queda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ya quiero ver cómo será esa batalla, pero por el momento de la batalla con el resto de los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _con el título del próximo capítulo se puede saber que Gohan se va a llevar todo el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pues Anubrix no tenía pensado hacer algo como eso, él prefiere desmembrar a sus enemigos con sus propias manos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _debo admitir que actualmente es difícil impresionar a alguien con cosas como estas, en serio cada vez es más complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ciertamente es un sujeto sumamente ruin y despiadado, por algo Raiden lo considera un poco más peligroso que Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _Anubrix ama destrozar a sus víctimas, es algo que realmente lo caracteriza y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _creo que le estas dando demasiada importancia, realmente no deberías hacerle caso, es gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, en lo personal siento que exageraron mucho atacando al cantante, a mí no me gusto, lo admito, pero de eso a atacarlo es demasiado, pero creo que no debes prestarles atención, ya que eso demuestra que les das mucha importancia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _no deberías darles tanta importancia, es gente que se ve que no tiene nada mejor que hacer y que lo mejor es ignorarlos, realmente no vale la pena pelearse por algo como esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _como dije, no los tomes en cuenta, son personas que no tienen otras cosas que hacer, lo mejor es ignorarlos, ya que si nos enojamos por esto les damos una importancia que realmente no merecen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _pues Rainbow bajo la guardia al principio del capítulo, aunque Batman ya le puso un pequeño castigo para enseñarle humildad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _veremos que tanto resisten todos los Universos, ya solo quedan 39 minutos y el que tiene más oportunidades de sobrevivir en estos momentos es el 6, pues tiene a todos sus participantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _con solo ver el título del capítulo me doy cuenta de eso, yo espero que le den a Piccolo su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _descuida, lo entiendo, por suerte aun no lo acabo, me faltan tres de las participantes para acabar el cartel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _descuida, claro que tendrán su aparición y muy importante, ya que los planes de Drago se están materializando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _Punisher o el Castigador realmente es de los mejores anti héroes que existen, especialmente porque es un ser humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _Rainbow ha vencido a Anubrix, aunque por el pequeño lapso de ego que tuvo Batman le impuso un castigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _es curioso, pero no entiendo porque motivos las poses de los Rangers me parecen geniales, mientras que en DB me dan risa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _actualmente es difícil impresionar a la gente con cosas como estas, después de todo, ya se hizo de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _Anubrix ha sido derrotado, aunque por su pequeño momento de exceso de confianza, Batman castigo a Dash. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _la verdad no quiero decir nada hasta no verlo con mis propios ojos, después de todo, si digo algo es probable que no ocurra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _algo que Batman le señalo con seriedad, incluso le impuso un castigo por haber bajado la guardia cuando la batalla aun no terminaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _realmente me sorprende lo lejos que ha llegado el fic, estoy más que impactado, por el momento, esta batalla ha concluido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 109 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Peebels Pek, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, AndrosValgreen4, FreedomGundam96, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Ocnarf, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Espadachín de la Luz, Kira The Killer, Zedd Hirose, Rohan The Hand, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	110. Reina de los Condenados

" _ **El Combate Mortal, el torneo más peligroso de todos, en el cual la derrota implica la muerte de los competidores continua con la batalla contra los Maestros Oscuros, Rainbow finalmente se enfrentó al sádico Anubrix, quien la puso en muchas dificultades en una batalla sumamente devastadora y pareja, pero tras escuchar las crueles intenciones de Anubrix para Applejack, Rainbow no lo soporto y acabo con él en un último ataque, ahora solo quedan Zaleska, Amazu y el poderoso Abzu por enfrentar, pero…mientras las Hijas de la Noche luchan contra ellos, un complot se está maquinando, Raven ha estado preparando todo para el regreso de la Bestia y ahora les ha ordenado a Bareloc, Diagon y Berserk que se dirijan hacia Ciudad Gótica para construir unos misteriosos pilares ¿Qué será lo que estos pilares representaran? La oscuridad infernal está a punto de desatarse"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 110**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 110 Reina de los Condenados**

Cuatro de los terribles Maestros Oscuros ya fueron derrotados, quedaban solo tres de ellos, las Hijas de la Noche lo estaban haciendo bien, pero el Caballero de la Noche sabía que los tres últimos serían los más difíciles de vencer y eso era algo que Lord Raiden le confirmo.

-Aunque los demás eran peligrosos, ellos tres son los más poderosos y terribles, no será fácil vencerlo-dijo Raiden con seriedad.

-Sin importar quien sea la siguiente estoy seguro que lograra vencerlo y lo mismo va para las demás-dijo Batman con mucha seguridad y con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero no creo que tenga algo de malo darles un consejo a las tres últimas guerreras antes de que se enfrenten a los Maestros Oscuros-señalo Raiden.

-Sé que podrán hacerlo bien-dijo Batman con bastante seguridad en su tono de voz.

Raiden no pudo decir nada más en esos momentos, pues la Piedra del Juicio brillo con intensidad, captando la atención de los presentes, reuniendo a Abzu, Amazu y Zaleska, los últimos Maestros Oscuros, pero también los más peligrosos de todos ellos, el trío de villanos formo un círculo y extendieron sus manos, al tiempo que el destello de luz comenzaba a girar sobre los mismos.

El destello de luz finalmente se detuvo en la mano de la vampiresa, cuyos ojos brillaron de manera maligna, al igual que sus colmillos-Bueno, parece que finalmente es mi turno-dijo sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, Sunset alzo la vista hacia su oponente-Es mi turno-dijo Sunset con bastante seriedad y Twilight se acercó a su novia.

-Sé que puedes vencerla-dijo sonriéndole con bastante confianza, hecho que provoco que Sunset le correspondiera la sonrisa.

-No sé qué haría sin ti-dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente.

Twilight la besó en los labios, sin importarle que hubiera gente alrededor que las observara, cuando se separaron, Twilight le sonrió cariñosamente y le guiño un ojo-Para la suerte-.

Antes de que Sunset pudiera decirle algo, Batman hizo acto de aparición, la peli fuego miro al Caballero de la Noche, quien le coloco una mano en el hombro-Ya es hora, debes tener mucho cuidado, pues mientras nosotros nos adaptamos a la oscuridad, ella vivió toda su vida en las tinieblas-le recordó.

-No te preocupes, eso lo sé-dijo Sunset dirigiéndose a la plataforma, donde Zaleska ya la estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

Karai se tensó ante eso, al tiempo que apretaba el mango de su sable, hecho que Myra noto, pero la chica no se atrevió a decir nada a su amiga, después de todo, ella sabía lo difícil que era para la guerrera tener que enfrentarse a la realidad de que sus padres pudieran morir en esa batalla, pero Myra no estaba segura de que eso pasara, después de todo, aunque los demás Maestros Oscuros fueron vencidos, los tres que quedaban eran los más terribles.

-Esta pelea será interesante-dijo Karai-estoy segura que mi madre lo dará todo desde el principio-agrego con seriedad.

-¿Crees que la amiga de Fluttershy pueda vencerla?-pregunto Myra mirando a Karai con bastante curiosidad.

Karai se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en la respuesta que le iba a dar a su amiga-No estoy segura, hace algunos meses habría pensado que eso era imposible, esa chica no habría resistido ni 5 segundos de pelea contra mi madre, pero ahora es otra historia-dijo Karai-te seré honesta, nunca me imaginé que alguna de ellas fuera capaz de vencer a los Maestros Oscuros-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Los Maestros Oscuros son los guerreros más temibles de todos los 12 Universos, incluso los Dioses Destructores, de la Luz y Oscuridad no pueden hacer mucho contra ellos, dime ¿nunca supiste como fue que lograron capturarlos después de que la Bestia fue derrotado hace siglos?-pregunto Karai.

-De hecho escuche que los Dioses tuvieron que enfrentarlos en grupos para someterlos-dijo Myra.

-De hecho fueron los Ángeles quienes los atraparon-revelo Karai, dejando sorprendida a Myra-y realmente se necesitó de tres Ángeles para someterlos a todos, excepto a uno de ellos, ya que ese último guerrero tuvo que ser sometido por los 12 Ángeles-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Myra abriendo los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa historia.

-Me imagino que sabes cuál de ellos fue el único que tuvo que ser sometidos por los 12 Ángeles ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Karai maliciosamente.

Myra no necesitaba responder a eso, pero su mirada se fijó en Abzu, quien permanecía de brazos cruzados en todo momento, esperando el momento de la batalla, ya se imaginaba que él era poderoso, pero que se necesitara de 12 Ángeles para lograr someterlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Amazu acomodándose las gafas y captando la atención de Abzu.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Abzu con tono tranquilo.

-Quiero decir con el hecho de que ahora le toca a Zaleska y que hay la posibilidad de que ella sea vencida-expreso Amazu.

-Si eso pasa morirá sirviéndole al amo, ese es un gran honor-expreso Abzu, aunque Amazu pudo notar una emoción en el tono de voz del Caballero de las Tinieblas.

Sunset y Zaleska se observaban fijamente, ninguna de las dos hacía el menor movimiento, pero la Reina de los Vampiros tenía una sonrisa sumamente maligna en el rostro, hecho que no sorprendió a Sunset, después de todo, estaba por enfrentarse a una No Muerto.

-¿Terminaste de despedirte?-pregunto Zaleska con un tono de voz sumamente maligno.

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo-dijo Sunset sin dejarse intimidar.

-Dime niña ¿acaso vas a transformarte en Ángel ahora o esperaras hasta que estemos en el lugar que escogí para que sea nuestra batalla?-pregunto Zaleska sonriéndole malignamente, al tiempo que sus colmillos brillaban.

Sunset no respondió en ningún momento, ese hecho extraño a Zaleska, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que Sunset sonreía, Zaleska la miro fijamente y espero cualquier sorpresa de su enemiga, quien alzo sus brazos y se transformó en el Modo Ángel.

-Oh, así que entonces preferiste transformarte aquí antes de ir a nuestra arena de batalla, que divertido-dijo Zaleska volviendo a sonreír.

-Ya deja de hablar y llévanos al lugar donde será la batalla-dijo Sunset sin dejarse inmutar por Zaleska.

La vampiresa sonrió al escuchar eso, pero mientras ellas dos se miraban de manera seria, muchos de los espectadores miraban a Zaleska con ojos en forma de corazón, aunque al Maestro Roshi comenzó a sangrarle la nariz al ver el sexy cuerpo de la reina Vampira, realmente era un deleite para el ojo masculino y una que otra mujer comenzó a sentir celos por lo bella que era.

-Muy bien, entonces vayamos al campo de batalla-dijo Zaleska abriendo su mano y liberando un rayo de luz que hizo que ambas desaparecieran.

-Ya se fueron-dijo Pinkie Pie esperando ver el lugar a donde se dirigieron para pelear.

-¿A dónde creen que hayan ido esta vez para poder pelear?-pregunto Rainbow mirando hacia la esfera, al igual que las demás.

-Bueno, es la Reina de los Vampiros, así que el lugar más lógico para que se efectué su batalla sería…-Twilight se vio interrumpida por Pinkie Pie.

-¡Escocia!-grito Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, provocando que todas sus amigas la vieran con bastante confusión en el rostro.

-¿Por qué crees que un vampiro querría ir a Escocia?-pregunto Rarity mirando a la peli rosa sin entender muy bien por qué escogió en ese lugar.

-Quizás quiere conocer al Monstruo del Lago Ness-explico Pinkie Pie sonriéndole de manera inocente, ganándose varias miradas confundidas de sus amigas, pero Batman sabía perfectamente a qué lugar había ido Zaleska para llevar a cabo su batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El atardecer estaba comenzando en esa parte del mundo, conforme el sol se ocultaba, se podía apreciar un enorme castillo que se encontraba muy cerca de un acantilado que daba al mar, dentro del castillo se encontraba una cruz de piedra, misma que tenía una grieta en el centro, como si algo lo hubiera atravesado, así como también había un cuadro en una de las paredes, mismo que mostraba a una pareja y a una niña en medio de los dos, una familia vistiendo ropas sumamente elegantes de una época antigua y por su aspecto se podía deducir que eran nobles.

Fue cuando el destello de luz apareció, dando paso a Sunset y a Zaleska, Sunset miro el lugar de reojo, poniendo su atención en la cruz y en el cuadro, la peli fuego se quedó sorprendida ante aquella imagen, especialmente en la niña.

-Eres una chica muy lista ¿no es verdad? Así que supongo que ya debes saber que sitio es este-dedujo Zaleska malignamente.

Sunset miro a Zaleska y ambas se sostuvieron la mirada un momento antes de que Sunset pudiera responder-Estamos en Transilvania ¿no es así?-pregunto y Zaleska asintió.

-Efectivamente, estamos en el reino que vio nacer a las criaturas de la noche-dijo Zaleska sonriendo maliciosamente-y más específicamente, estamos en el castillo de mi padre, el primer vampiro; Drácula-sentencio Zaleska.

-¿Drácula?-exclamo Sunset sorprendida.

-Tú ya debes haber escuchado de él ¿no es verdad? Mi padre fue el primer vampiro que existió, el Maestro de la Noche original o al menos lo era hasta que los malditos humanos lo destruyeron-gruño Zaleska, al tiempo que sus ojos se teñían de rojo.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, Drácula era un ser perverso que disfrutaba de lastimar a otros, mato a muchas jovencitas inocentes y destruyo muchas familias o al menos lo hizo hasta que siervos de la iglesia lo detuvieron, bueno, al menos eso dice la leyenda-dijo Sunset.

Al escuchar eso, Zaleska comenzó a reírse de forma divertida, pero su cuerpo se tensaba y sus colmillos se alargaban, mostrando lo molesta que se estaba poniendo por las palabras de la peli fuego, quien solo observaba en silencio.

-Eso es lo que ellos dicen…pero lo que nunca dirá…porque dañaría su querida imagen…es que todo paso por culpa suya-gruño Zaleska mirando con odio la cruz.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Sunset.

-Mi padre no siempre fue el enemigo de la iglesia, de Dios o de la Luz-gruño Zaleska al tiempo que recordaba lo que ocurrió hacia miles de años.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _ **Mi familia no solo era la más importante de todas estas tierras, eran sus protectores, nadie amaba a su gente y a nuestra tierra como mi padre, él era un hombre justo, honorable y siempre dispuesto a darlo todo por proteger a su gente, especialmente a su familia, a mi madre y a mí.**_

 _ **Por esa razón, cuando nuestros enemigos llegaron y comenzaron a destruir nuestra tierra, mi padre no dudo en irlos a enfrentar en persona, dirigiendo a un gran ejército en contra de esos bastardos que nos invadieron, mi madre no quería que fuera, pero mi padre no era de los que se quedaban sin hacer nada, así que fue.**_

 _ **Fueron varios días, semanas, meses en que no supimos nada de él, solo sabíamos que continuaba peleando contra nuestros enemigos, yo confiaba plenamente que mi padre iba a regresar, mi madre también lo creía, pero entonces…eso ocurrió.**_

 _ **Una carta llego a manos de mi madre, en ella decía que mi padre había muerto en la batalla tras haber logrado que el enemigo se retirara, esa noticia devasto a mi madre, quien no soporto la vida sin él y se suicidó, sin recordar que aún me tenía a mí.**_

 _ **Recuerdo el dolor que sentí cuando vi a mi madre a los pies de la cruz…sin vida…y con sangre saliendo de su cuerpo…no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, pero casi como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, las puertas se abrieron y mi padre apareció.**_

 _ **Al ver a mi madre corrió a su lado, yo lo vi todo, como acariciaba su cabeza, como comenzaba a llorar por lo que le ocurrió a mi madre, pero…lo más molesto de todo…fue lo que esos malditos sacerdotes dijeron tras eso.**_

-Se quitó la vida, cometió pecado, por eso su alma ardera por siempre en las llamas del Averno-declaro el sacerdote.

 _ **Mi padre lo dio todo por nuestras tierras, por nuestra iglesia ¿y así nos pagaban? Mi padre se enfureció por aquellas palabras y blandiendo su espada, la clavo contra la cruz, misma que comenzó a sangrar, así que mi padre tomo la copa y bebió esa sangre.**_

 _ **Grito que renunciaba a la iglesia, a Dios y a todo lo que ellos representaban, en ese momento le vendió su alma al Diablo, a la Bestia, al Rey de las Tinieblas, a Lord Drago y él le dio el poder para comandar a las fuerzas de la oscuridad, las criaturas que residen en las tinieblas, los Hombres Lobo y los Vampiros.**_

-¿Padre?-pregunto una pequeña Zaleska-¿Está todo bien padre?-.

Drácula se acercó a su hija, la mirada del hombre se volvió rojiza y sus colmillos crecieron-Hija mía, nuestra familia ha sufrido una enorme traición, la iglesia nos engañó y tu madre lo pago con su vida-.

-Mi…madre…murió…-dijo Zaleska apretando los puños con furia y miro con odio a la cruz-después de todo lo que hicimos…de todo lo que nuestra familia hizo…-.

-No te preocupes hija-dijo Drácula-ya la recuperaremos algún día, eso te lo puedo asegurar y nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino, pero mientras tanto, tu también debes entender esta nueva vida-dijo Drácula al tiempo que sus colmillos brillaban.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Zaleska se rio al recordar ese momento-Fue esa noche cuando mi padre me dio esta maldición también-dijo mostrando el lugar donde Drácula la había mordido-pasaron varios siglos antes de que por fin entendiera lo que mi padre quiso decir con recuperar a mi madre-.

-¿Y a que se refería con eso?-pregunto Sunset confundida por las palabras de la vampiresa.

-Resulta que cuando le vendió su alma a la Bestia, el amo le ofreció la oportunidad de devolver a mi madre a la vida, tardo muchos años, pero finalmente lo hizo, mi madre reapareció siglos después y mi padre fue a buscarla para que volviéramos a estar juntos, pero…nuevamente…la iglesia estuvo en nuestra contra…-gruño Zaleska.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _ **Mi padre la encontró y se sorprendió con el hecho de que estaba comprometida con un hombre llamado Jonatán, ese infeliz la mantenía lejos de nosotros y luego un miserable profesor, que también era un siervo de la iglesia, llamado Van Helsing se les unió en un intento por acabar con mi padre.**_

 _ **Por culpa suya y de muchos otros mortales mi padre fue destruido…yo quede sola en las tinieblas…vi como lo destruían y como mi madre era incapaz de hacer algo…en ese momento comprendí lo que mi padre decía, la iglesia decía ser la protectora del mundo, un santuario para acercarnos a Dios, pero él nos había abandonado.**_

 _ **Cuando más perdida estaba en las tinieblas y en mi dolor…él apareció…Abzu…él me rescato de ese abismo y me mostro que yo tenía el poder para resurgir de las tinieblas y poder vengar a mi familia.**_

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Abzu me salvo de mí misma, me ayudo a controlar mi poder e incluso me dio una hija…Karai-señalo Zaleska-y todo eso fue gracias a que mi padre vendió su alma al Diablo, el amo podrá ser perverso, pero todo lo que la iglesia nos hizo nos demuestra lo podrida que estaba-.

-Lo que le paso a tu familia fue realmente muy cruel, algo que nadie debería pasar, pero el trabajar para Drago solo te va a llevar a más dolor, a él no le importa nada ni nadie-dijo Sunset con un tono muy seguro.

Zaleska se rio al escuchar eso, dejando extrañada a Sunset-¿Crees que no lo sé? El amo es la Fuente del Mal, la fuerza máxima de odio, oscuridad y crueldad ¿crees que no estoy al tanto de que lo único que le interesa es lograr sus objetivos?-pregunto sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Y por qué le sirves?-cuestiono Sunset abriendo los ojos al escuchar eso.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, tanto como le motivo por el cual las Gemas sirven a las Diamantes, cuando es claro que para ellas no son más que unas criaturas defectuosas e inútiles-señalo Zaleska malignamente-realmente es curioso cómo no solo los humanos hacen lo que es peor para ellos, sino todas las criaturas del universo…no…de los 12 Universos, incluso los Dioses escogen lo peor para ellos, solo toma a Gowazu como ejemplo, él vio a Zamasu en aquella reunión y en vez de rechazarlo lo acepto como su aprendiz, que viejo tan tonto y ni que decir de muchas otras cosas-.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta-dijo Sunset sin dejar de mirar a Zaleska.

La Reina de los Vampiros sonrió a modo de disculpa-Tienes razón, lo siento, pues la respuesta es muy simple, le sirvo porque a pesar de saber que yo no significo nada para él…cuando la iglesia y el "señor todo bondad" me abandono…él estuvo ahí, ahí tienes tu respuesta y en tu caso no es diferente, ya que también fue un demonio el que te salvo de la traición humana-.

Sunset cerró los ojos al recordar cuando Batman la encontró y la convirtió en su aprendiz, la peli fuego suspiro profundamente y encaro a la vampiresa-Batman me salvo, pero gracias a él aprendí lo que era la bondad del mundo, tienes razón, la iglesia ha fallado, al igual que muchas personas, pero yo sé que aún hay esperanza en el mundo-Sunset pensó en su madre y en sus amigas-y por eso sé que no puedo perder esta batalla, así que prepárate.

Sunset se puso en guardia y Zaleska se llevó una mano a la cintura ante aquella acción-Vaya, se ve que realmente crees en las lecciones de Batman, muy bien, vamos a jugar-dijo la vampiresa sonriendo y colocándose en guardia también.

Ninguna de las dos hizo el menor movimiento por algunos instantes, siempre viéndose mutuamente, ajenas a nada que no fuera el verse a los ojos, siempre atentas a ver quién de las dos lanzaba el primer movimiento, fue cuando los murciélagos que estaban colgados en el techo emprendieron el vuelo, como si supieran que al quedarse corrían un gran peligro.

En cuanto los murciélagos se marcharon, las dos guerreras se lanzaron contra la otra, chocando sus puños con fuerza y comenzando una batalla devastadora, en el Modo Ángel, Sunset era más que formidable, gracias a que ella de alguna manera poseía el poder del sol.

Sunset lanzo una patada, misma que Zaleska detuvo con su brazo y la vampiresa ataco con un golpe al rostro de la peli fuego, mismo que la chica detuvo por muy poco, para luego comenzar a volar hacia el techo, mismo que atravesaron y comenzaron una batalla aérea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Twilight se preocupó al ver que la pelea de su novia ya había comenzado y Batman se tensó un poco, pero igual logro calmarse como lo había hecho en todas las batallas, Raiden observaba la batalla con mucha atención, viendo como ambas guerreras se atacaban con fuerza.

-No es fácil que alguien sea capaz de enfrentarse a la Reina de los Vampiros-dijo Raiden-realmente esa chica debe ser cuidadosa, porque si Zaleska se desespera podría intentar morderla-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Twilight volteando a ver al Dios del Rayo.

-Me lo imaginaba-dijo Batman con seriedad-Zaleska bebe la sangre de los humanos, así que no me extrañaría que en algún punto de la batalla intente morder a Firebird-.

-Oigan…no entiendo-dijo Pinkie Pie-se supone que Sunset tiene algo parecido al poder del sol ¿Por qué no lo usa para quemar a Zaleska?-.

-Es cierto, creí que los vampiros no podían resistir la luz del sol-apoyo Rarity.

-No es del todo cierto-respondió Raiden-es verdad que los vampiros mueren con la luz del sol, pero los vampiros de alto nivel, como Zaleska, que al ser la Reina de los Vampiros hace que tenga el nivel más alto, es inmune a los métodos tradicionales-.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Applejack confundida.

-Normalmente un vampiro es vulnerable a cosas como la luz del sol, el quedar ante una cruz, ajo o una estaca en el corazón, pero Zaleska es la Reina de los Vampiros, su poder sobrepasa todas esas cosas, por lo que no es afectada por las mismas-explico Raiden.

-¿Hay algún método que le funcione a Sunset?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Es difícil de decir-dijo Raiden.

-Aguarde, Zaleska conto que su padre fue destruido por Van Helsing ¿Cómo fue que lo hizo exactamente?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Drácula no fue destruido precisamente por humanos, él se dejó destruir en realidad, ya que hubo un breve instante en que recupero su lado humano y se arrepintió de lo que hizo, ante eso, dejo que lo destruyeran, pero en realidad, nunca pudieron haberlo logrado sin lo intentaban con métodos tradicionales-explico Raiden.

Las chicas se quedaron mudas al escuchar eso, mientras dirigían la vista hacia la esfera, Twilight se alarmo mucho, pero Batman tomo la palabra de nuevo-No te preocupes, ella encontrara el modo de vencer a Zaleska, después de todo, es una de las Virtudes-expreso sonriendo y Twilight le correspondió la sonrisa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Transilvania**

Sunset y Zaleska se atacaron al mismo tiempo, golpeándose con fuerza en el rostro de tal manera que provocaron un gran estruendo que fue escuchado en una aldea cercana al castillo de Drácula, sus habitantes salieron a ver que ocurrían y solo pudieron ver dos destellos de luz chocando.

-¿Qué es todo eso?-exclamaron sorprendidos y asustados.

Sunset lanzo una patada contra Zaleska, logrando darle en el rostro, haciendo que la vampiresa se quedara sorprendida y molesta-¿Cómo te atreves a golpear mi hermosa cara?-bramo lanzando un golpe al estómago de Sunset, lanzándola por los aires-¡Ahora verás porque motivos soy la Reina de los Vampiros! ¡Ala Espeluznante!-invoco abriendo su capa y lanzando una gran cantidad de murciélagos contra Sunset.

Al ver lo que se avecinaba, la peli fuego comenzó a volar en varias direcciones en un intento por evitar a esa terrible parvada que la perseguía sin descanso, dirigiéndose hacia el mar para alejarlos de la aldea, pero sin importar lo cerca que estuviera del agua, esos murciélagos no la dejaban de perseguir.

-¡Ya verán!-declaro Sunset deteniéndose y abriendo sus palmas disparo varios dardos de fuego contra los murciélagos, derribándolos o quemándolos en el aire.

La peli fuego siguió lanzando su ataque hasta que finalmente no quedaron más de aquellas oscuras criaturas, así que se elevó y encaro a Zaleska, la cual estaba parada con la luna detrás de ella, de manera que parecía ser un murciélago gigante, Sunset no pudo evitar pensar en el gran parecido que tenía con Batman y eso no le gusto.

-¿Por qué no te gusta? Después de todo, Batman se inspiró en las criaturas de la noche para convertirse en lo que es actualmente-dijo Zaleska tras adivinar su pensamiento-el legado de mi padre aún persiste pese a su destrucción, aunque es una lástima que Batman no emplee ese linaje para hacer justicia del mismo modo que mi padre lo hizo-.

-Batman no es un asesino-aseguro Sunset.

Zaleska se rio al escuchar eso-Es verdad, él jamás asesino a nadie, ni siquiera al Guasón, pero eso es otra cosa, en estos momentos estamos en medio de una batalla, la Luz vs a la Oscuridad, el Sol vs la Luna, el Día vs la Noche, una Viviente vs un No Muerto ¿Quién de las dos ganara? Estoy ansiosa por averiguarlo-.

-¡Pues adelante!-declaro Sunset colocándose en guardia y preparándose para continuar con esta batalla.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La batalla de Sunset contra Zaleska ha comenzado ¿será posible que Sunset logre vencer a la Reina de los Vampiros? Falta muy poco tiempo para que Drago muestre su rostro"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **An To Beatriz:** _Drago no se preocupa por esa profecía, ya que no cree que las razas de todos los Universos se unan en su contra, después de todo, hay que recordar que entre ellas están Darkseid y las Diamantes, y si un supuesto dios como Zamasu odiaba a muerte a los humanos, eso apoya su teoría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues te equivocaste, porque la siguiente fue Zaleska y ahora ella se está enfrentando a Sunset, respecto a Rainbow, ella sigue siendo algo ególatra, es parte de su naturaleza, pero hay momentos para poder presumir un poco y ese no era uno de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _te comprendo a la perfección y yo no entiendo como existen fans de ese tipo de cosas, en fin, ya ha comenzado la batalla entre la peli fuego contra la Reina de los Vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y lo peor para la chica competidora es que Batman nunca olvida, cuando el impone un castigo se asegura de que se cumpla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _lo que pasa es que les estoy preparando algo, ya que ellos van a formar parte del regreso de Drago, por el momento, el Combate Mortal está por finalizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y ahora que se acerca el final del Combate Mortal, también se aproxima el día de la Bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _en lo personal no entiendo como a muchos les gustan ese tipo de películas, realmente no sé cómo se atreven a hacer cosas como esas, en fin, nos acercamos al final del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _a veces se me dificulta darles participación a otros OC, es bastante complicado en algunos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues la siguiente en pasar a la batalla fue Zaleska, la Reina de los Vampiros y una criatura de la noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _eso es lo que digo, primero quiero esperar a ver qué pasa y luego podré decir que realmente me impacto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _y ahora veremos las últimas batallas del Combate Mortal, muy pronto veremos el combate final contra Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas y la Gran Bestia del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _a estas alturas, su lealtad hacia su abuelo es todo lo que le queda y por eso está dispuesta a hacer todo por él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y lo malo para Rainbow es que Batman nunca olvida, así que nada salvara a Rainbow de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _hasta el momento no he pensado en otro fic para incluir a Drago, pero veamos qué es lo que necesitas, por ahora ha llegado el enfrentamiento con Zaleska. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues veré que puedo hacer, ya que en estos momentos no he pensado en otro fic que pueda incluir a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y lo más triste para la siempre adicta a la victoria es que Batman jamás olvida nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _es lo que yo digo, aunque si me gustaría que Adrián Barba cantara los temas, eso no lo niego, pero hay mejores modos de pedir las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pues acabas de ver que la siguiente en pelear es Sunset, quien acaba de escuchar la historia de la Reina Vampira y como terminó en las tinieblas junto a su familia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _no realmente, ya que si te pones a pensarlo detenidamente, realmente no le preocupa algo que es muy difícil de conseguir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _vaya, entonces debo haberlo tenido en alguna parte de mis recuerdos, aunque nunca vi muy a fondo los Caballeros del Zodiaco, recuerdo haberlos visto en algunas ocasiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _cuando los respondo es porque si aparecieron y como te dije, a mí me parece raro que no hayas comentado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _no quiero decir nada hasta no verlo con mis propios ojos, ya que eso podría no ser posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _por el momento hay otros asuntos que atender, además, no es que ellos hayan sido muy apegados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _ahora deben prepararse y construir todo lo necesario para que la Bestia del Mal finalmente haga acto de aparición en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _pero como bien viste, aunque gano, Batman la castigo por haber bajado la guardia cuando el enemigo aún no estaba del todo vencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _efectivamente lo peor se avecina, ya que como viste, Drago no está nada preocupado por la caída de sus guerreros de élite, de hecho, todo está saliendo como esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _ciertamente y eso se debe a que ella es mitad mortal y mitad humana, en su sangre corre el veneno oscuro de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _para gustos hay de todo, además, creo que así son los Anime, son mucho más liberales que muchas series americanas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _en el caso de DB Súper estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que el Manga está mucho mejor y también si me pongo a pensar en uno que otro libro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _pues creo que el próximo Universo que conocerá su final será el 10, ya que solo le quedan tres guerreros y van a pelear con Gohan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _cuando Drago finalmente de la cara verás todo de lo que es capaz, ya que su maldad no tiene límites. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pero como bien dijiste, son los tres más poderosos y estas a punto de descubrir porque motivos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _es lo que yo también he pensado, pero al menos es agradable ver que hay más Namek en otros Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y hay una razón por la cual Gótica es el sitio elegido por Drago para regresar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y ahora es el turno de que la Reina de los Vampiros entre en acción, demostrando de lo que es capaz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _¿conejos? ¿Es en serio? Me suena a la película que sacaron sobre que un Pavo era un asesino, cielos, que ridícula fue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ahora es el momento de que Zaleska muestre porque motivos es la Reina de los Vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pero lo más preocupante es que aunque está perdiendo a sus mejores guerreros, Drago está muy tranquilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _pues la que siguió fue Zaleska y ella está llevando su lucha a la tierra que vio nacer a los vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _sé que es molesto, pero como dice mi papá "¿Qué ganas enojándote por algo así?" y es cierto, realmente no ganas nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ha llegado el turno de Zaleska, la Reina de los Vampiros y ella es una criatura con poderes muy especiales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _la siguiente es Zaleska, quien ahora se enfrentara a Sunset, nuevamente una batalla del día vs la noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _creo que pronto veremos quien queda fuera del torneo, aunque estoy seguro que el Universo 10 será el próximo en decir adiós. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y Batman nunca olvida, por ese motivo Rainbow puede estar segura de que no se zafara de ese castigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y ahora es el momento de que Zaleska muestre de lo que está hecha, así de porque motivos es la Reina de los Vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y la próxima en dar la cara en el campo de batalla es Zaleska, la Reina de los Vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _la verdad no sabría decirte a quien considero el más violento de los Batman, ya que en varias versiones puede ser muy violento, incluso cuando se controla mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ciertamente y cómo pudiste ver, realmente no les agrada recibir órdenes de Raven. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _nunca olvidare que Goku fue el único personaje lo bastante honesto para decirles la verdad sobre sus poses de pelea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _actualmente es muy difícil impresionar a alguien con esas cosas, especialmente cuando ya se volvieron parte de la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _te di esa actitud porque Raven te estaba dando órdenes y como bien se dijo, ella puede ser nieta de Drago, pero eso no la vuelve su líder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _eso se debe a que estamos muy cerca del regreso de Drago y la prioridad es conseguirlo antes de que sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Picapiedra:** _así se habla, yo también quisiera ir a verla, pero primero tengo que recuperarme de mis gastos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _de hecho, le toco a Sunset contra la Reina de los Vampiros, la formidable Zaleska. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _ahora que está completamente bajo el control de su lado demoniaco ya no hay nada que le importe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _de hecho te equivocaste, ya que la siguiente en pelear fue Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 110 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, Peebels Pek, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, AndrosValgreen4, FreedomGundam96, Bowser300000, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Ocnarf, Picapiedra, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Espadachín de la Luz,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	111. Luna de Sangre

" _ **El Combate Mortal ha llegado a sus últimos combates, finalmente las Virtudes Humanas se están enfrentando a los Maestros Oscuros y esta vez es el turno de Sunset para enfrentarse a Zaleska, la Reina de los Vampiros, quien le conto como fue que termino convirtiéndose en una criatura de la noche, después de que su familia sufriera la traición de aquellos a quienes juraron proteger, su batalla se lleva a cabo en Transilvania, el lugar que vio nacer a Drácula, el Vampiro original y padre de Zaleska, ahora ambas guerreras están chocando en una devastadora batalla que Zaleska ha nombrado como el choque de la vida y de la muerte ¿será posible que Sunset sea capaz de derrotar a un vampiro que no puede ser destruido con métodos tradicionales? El día del enfrentamiento contra Drago está acercándose cada vez más"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 111**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 111 Luna de Sangre**

Las estrellas comenzaban a formar una extraña alineación nunca antes vista, esa alineación planetaria era vista por muchos imperios extraterrestres, principalmente por los Guardianes y claro, por el mismo Darkseid, no se necesitaba ser un genio o haber vivido miles de años para saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar, el Día de la Bestia estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Bien-dijo Nekron, quien estaba viajando por el espacio en compañía de algunos Linternas Negro-todo está saliendo tal como se planeó, pronto los planetas y las estrellas estarán alineados de la manera correcta, solo espero que esa hechicera haga lo suyo o esto no servirá de nada-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Transilvania**

Sunset y Zaleska chocaron nuevamente, comenzando a atacarse con todo lo que tenían, ninguna de las dos cedía ante la otra y se podía ver que Zaleska era muy superior a los demás Maestros Oscuros, pues su manera de pelear era muy precisa, media cada golpe y atacaba con mucha precisión.

-¡No debería sorprenderte tanto!-declaro Zaleska atacando-¡Después de todo, mi novio es el guerrero más grande que ha existido!-anuncio atacando.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues mi padre es el héroe más grande que jamás haya existido!-contraataco Sunset y ambas chocaron sus puños con fuerza, para luego chocar sus rodillas, atacándose a una velocidad sumamente impresionante.

Zaleska entonces formo un látigo de color rojo, mismo que lanzo contra Sunset, quien lo evadió elevándose en el aire y contraatacando con una potente patada que lanzo a Zaleska contra el mar, Sunset se quedó volando en el aire un momento, esperando a que su rival apareciera de un momento a otro.

La Reina de los Vampiros no tardo en reaparecer, su cabello estaba muy mojado y su ropa se pegó a su escultural cuerpo, pero en vez de tener una mirada molesta en su rostro, tenía solo una expresión seria y neutral, más Sunset no se dejó intimidar por eso y se puso en guardia.

Zaleska sonrió al ver eso-Veo que eres mejor de lo que esperaba, hacía mucho que no encontraba a alguien que me resistiera de este modo-reconoció.

-Ya te lo dije, soy aprendiz del mejor héroe de todo el mundo, aquel que fue capaz de vencer incluso a un Dios en un mundo de humanos-señalo Sunset sonriendo.

Zaleska bufo con burla al escuchar eso-Por favor, ese niño de azul jamás fue un Dios, en este planeta tal vez haya obtenido un gran poder, pero en su mundo solo era uno de más, si alguno de ustedes fuera a otro mundo les pasaría algo similar-dijo Zaleska cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-¿Acaso crees que el Planeta Tierra es el único mundo que puede darle a un ser de otro planeta un poder ilimitado? Existen otros mundos en la galaxia, así como también en otras dimensiones, si alguno de ustedes viajara a la indicada obtendrían los mismos poderes que Superman obtuvo en este Universo, por ejemplo, si Batman se fuera al Universo 7 estoy segura de que lograría alcanzar poderes mucho más asombrosos de los que Superman obtuvo en este planeta-.

-¿Qué?-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Batman entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso y volteo a ver a Raiden-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto con seriedad y de manera analítica.

-No es la gran cosa, bueno, al menos no para los Dioses, pero así como en un planeta o dimensión diferente existen también leyes diferentes, lo mismo ocurre en otros Universos, por ejemplo, en el Universo 7, los humanos son capaces de lograr poderes que se equiparan a los de Superman, por supuesto todo eso se logra mediante el entrenamiento, aprenden a volar, a usar energía de Ki, entre otras cosas-explico Raiden.

-¿Quiere decir que si cualquiera de nosotros viajara a ese Universo podríamos hacer algo como eso?-pregunto Rainbow.

Raiden asintió-Pero como dije, debe ser a base de entrenamiento y de trabajo duro, mientras Superman obtuvo todos sus poderes mediante el sol amarillo y la atmosfera de la Tierra, en ese mundo se logra a base de entrenamiento y esfuerzo-.

-Como debe ser-expreso Batman cruzado de brazos-por eso no me interesa viajar a ese mundo, estoy bien con lo que soy-.

-Aunque volar sin la necesidad de alas sería grandioso-reconoció Twilight ante esa posibilidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Transilvania**

Sunset se quedó muy sorprendida ante aquella revelación de la Reina de los Vampiros, quien solo siguió sonriendo al ver la expresión en el rostro de la peli fuego-Veo que nunca te esperaste algo como eso, es más, creo que ustedes también podrían conseguirlo, si, con mucho entrenamiento estoy segura que llegarían a ser mejores que ese pelón enano y ese vejete pervertido que seguramente está derramando sangre de su nariz al ver como mi traje se pegó a mi cuerpo, espero le guste, porque es todo lo que obtendrá de mí-dijo divertida.

-Eres asquerosa-gruño Sunset.

-Soy la representación de la Lujuria ¿Qué esperabas? Y por tanto soy deseada por hombres y mujer por igual-dijo Zaleska-excepto por ti, tú eres la única, además de Batman, que se resiste a mis encantos, realmente me sorprende que lo consigas-.

-No deberías sorprenderte-dijo Sunset-para mí solo existe una mujer a la cual amo con todas mis fuerzas y que considero el objeto más bello de todos los 12 Universos-.

-Sí, me imagine algo como eso, ambas tenemos suerte, porque sé que Abzu no me ve solo como un cuerpo hermoso, él ve más allá de eso-expreso sonriendo de una manera que Sunset nunca se esperó.

-Realmente lo amas ¿verdad?-.

-Más de lo que piensas-dijo Zaleska sonriendo, para luego cambiar su expresión-pero no vinimos a hablar de eso, tenemos una batalla que terminar y cómo eres mejor de lo que esperaba, creo que es hora de que te tome más en serio como adversaria-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Sunset abriendo los ojos de golpe-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué no me habías tomado en serio como adversario?-.

-Honestamente estaba tentando el terreno, quería ver que tan buena eras y si eres digna de que la Reina de los Vampiros te muestre todo el poder que posee-respondió Zaleska sonriendo malignamente, al tiempo que sus colmillos brillaban de manera siniestra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Tras la declaración de Zaleska ocurrieron muchas cosas, los que apoyaban a Sunset solo se preguntaban qué era lo que la Vampiresa quería decir con eso y basados en la experiencia de los Guerreros Z, cuando un enemigo decía algo como eso definitivamente no se podía tomar a la ligera.

-No puedo creerlo, no estaba peleando en serio-dijo Roshi sorprendido.

-Debe…debe ser una broma… ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer?-pregunto Krilin asustado ante la idea de que aquella mujer no estuviera peleando en serio con la peli fuego desde hacía unos instantes.

Raiden puso una expresión bastante seria ante eso, hecho que Batman noto y el Caballero de la Noche volteo a ver a los dos Maestros Oscuros que quedaban, observo la actitud de ambos guerreros, los cuales realmente mostraban una gran seriedad ante las palabras de Zaleska.

-Parece que va a hacer lo que había planeado-dijo Amazu acomodándose las gafas.

-Esa chica debe estar preparada para todo, cuando Zaleska usa ese poder es casi imposible detenerla, pero también se convierte en un arma de doble filo-señalo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-Esto se pondrá interesante-agrego Amazu.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Transilvania**

Sunset se puso en guardia, mientras veía como Zaleska comenzaba a liberar un aura de color rojizo de su cuerpo, la Vampiresa sonreía de forma misteriosa, provocando que la chica se preocupara, pero se preparó para cualquier tipo de sorpresa que su enemiga le diera

-Espero que estés preparada para lo que va a ocurrir, porque dentro de poco tiempo, verás algo sumamente divertido, pero mantén tu vista fija en la luna-señalo Zaleska.

-¿La luna?-exclamo Sunset confundida.

-Por milenios la luna ha sido una fuente de poder para muchas razas, de este y de muchos universos, los Licántropos usan su brillo para transformarse, al igual que los Saiyajin lo hacían para convertirse en Ozarus, un tipo de simio gigante, del mismo modo, los Maestros Agua usaban su luz inicialmente para poder emplear la Sangre Control, una técnica sumamente deliciosa-.

-¿Y qué es lo que haces tú con ella?-pregunto Sunset desafiante.

-Observa muy bien ¡Porque ahora verás el poder de la Luna Roja!-anuncio Zaleska liberando su energía en la luna.

-¿Luna Roja?-Sunset vio como la luna se volvía de color rojo, muy parecida a la sangre, ese hecho la dejo sorprendida y confundida-¿Qué es esto?-.

-Es la Luna Roja o Luna de Sangre, como prefieras llamarla-explico Zaleska-y ese es una etapa en la cual solo el líder de los Vampiros puede activarlo, cuando eso pasa, bueno, digamos que me vuelvo un poco más salvaje de lo que soy normalmente-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset.

-¡Permíteme mostrarte de que hablo!-con una velocidad impresionante, Zaleska arremetió contra Sunset.

La peli fuego nunca vio en que momento Zaleska arremetió contra ella, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe, incluso escupió un poco de sangre, misma que cayó en la mejilla de Zaleska, muy cerca de sus labios, la Vampiresa se pasó la lengua por esa zona y lamio la sangre que quedo en su rostro con mucho deleite.

-Deliciosa-dijo de manera sádica, para luego darle un golpe en el rostro.

Sunset se estrelló con fuerza contra la arena de la playa, al tiempo que Zaleska descendía, mirándola fijamente, la peli fuego quedó tendida en el suelo algo lastimada y aturdida, por lo que la Reina de los Vampiros se acercó a ella y la sujeto del cuello, levantándola con facilidad.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te impresione?-pregunto divertida-y una cosa más, cuando la Luna se vuelve de color Sangre mi sed por ese líquido rojo se intensifica y en estos momentos tú eres el único cuello que está cerca, así que espero no te moleste que clave mis colmillos en ese hermoso cuerpo-expreso al tiempo que sus colmillos crecían.

Zaleska se dispuso a morder a Sunset, quien reacciono a tiempo y le dio una patada a la Reina de los Vampiros, logrando liberarse del agarre de la Vampiresa, alejándose con rapidez de ella, Sunset comenzó a recuperar el aliento y encaro a su enemiga, la cual solo sonrió ante el ataque que recibió.

-¡No te va a salir barata la comida!-declaro Sunset desafiante y Zaleska se rio.

-Ok, lo admito, nunca me vi venir eso, realmente me sorprendiste-reconoció sonriendo-pero estas muy equivocada si piensas que ya te salvaste, solo necesito darte una mordida y esto habrá acabado-sentencio malignamente.

-¡Inténtalo si puedes!-reto Sunset y Zaleska se rio.

-¡Eso es! ¡Resístete, eso hace que tu sangre sea más que deliciosa!-declaro lanzándose contra ella de nuevo.

Las uñas de Zaleska se volvieron garras y trato de golpearla con ellas, pero Sunset las esquivaba al tiempo que contraatacaba, pero aunque era rápida, aquellas garras lograban rozarla, provocándole algunos cortes leves en el cuerpo, mismos de los que salía sangre, hecho que provocaba que Zaleska se entusiasmara más.

La Reina de los Vampiros atacaba sin darle tregua a la peli fuego, quien hacía grandes esfuerzos por resistir y evitar ser cortada, pues cada vez que Zaleska la veía sangrar, era como si la Vampiresa se emocionara mucho más, Sunset esquivo un nuevo golpe de su oponente y se elevó en el aire.

-¡A ver si esto te gusta!-grito lanzándole varios disparos de fuego.

Zaleska creo un campo de energía que evito que esos ataques le dieran directamente-¡Buen intento, pero necesitaras más que eso si quieres vencerme y evitar que me apodere de tu sangre!-sentencio la Vampiresa elevándose también en el aire.

Sunset se puso en guardia de nuevo y Zaleska también lo hizo, ambas se miraban fijamente y de manera retadora, aunque mientras Sunset lo hacía con una mirada seria, Zaleska no dejaba de lado aquella sonrisa que de alguna manera aterrorizaba a Sunset, definitivamente era la Reina del Mundo de los No Muertos.

-Muy bien pequeña, espero que estés lista, porque no pienso detenerme hasta que haya bebido hasta la última gota de tu sangre-dijo Zaleska malignamente.

-¡Pues solo hay un modo en que podrás obtenerla y eso será de mi cadáver frío y muerto!-aseguro Sunset.

-Muy bien, si es así como quieres que sean las cosas adelante-dijo Zaleska encogiéndose en hombros y dirigiéndose a la batalla de nuevo, Sunset también se lanzó a la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

Tetrax se encontraba revisando los monitores, vigilando la Tierra en todo momento, cuando de pronto detecto algo inusual en uno de ellos-Que extraño-murmuro.

-¿Qué ocurre Tetrax?-pregunto J'onnz apareciendo.

-Detecte una extraña anomalía en un área de la Tierra-informo Tetrax.

-¿Y eso te sorprende?-pregunto Blackfire-por lo que entiendo, se han detectado muchas en las últimas horas-.

-Nuestra invitada tiene razón-observo John refiriéndose a Blackfire de ese modo a falta de una palabra más adecuada para describirla-en las últimas horas se han registrado muchas cosas extrañas en todo el planeta, por lo que sabemos debe tratarse del Combate Mortal-.

-En efecto Linterna Verde John-señalo Aya-los últimos registros muestran que las jóvenes aprendices de Batman han peleado contra diversos oponentes en distintos puntos de la Tierra, de hecho, en estos momentos una de ellas se está enfrentando en Transilvania-.

-Entonces eso debe ser, una de las batallas de las chicas-dijo Starfire mirando la pantalla.

-Negativo-intervino Tetrax-la resiente anomalía que detecte no se origina en Transilvania, el lugar donde Firebird se está enfrentando a su oponente-.

-Entonces ¿Dónde se origina?-pregunto Aura.

Tetrax comenzó a ubicar el punto exacto de aquella anomalía-Según esto, se está originando en Ciudad Gótica-informo.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo John acercándose a la computadora-es cierto, algo está pasando en la ciudad de Batman.

-¿Quiénes están vigilando mientras Batman y sus aprendices no se encuentran?-pregunto Dante mirando hacia la pantalla.

-En seguida le informo-respondió Aya comenzando a trabajar-según esto, la ciudad está siendo vigilada por Polar Nova, Freedom y As, los tres integrantes recientes de la Liga de la Justicia, pero ninguno se ha dado cuenta de esto, ya que los niveles de anomalía no se detectan a simple vista, ellos necesitan estar en un punto específico para poder sentirla, dudo mucho que los ciudadanos se hayan dado cuenta de esto también-.

John se quedó en silencio un momento, analizando la situación-Tendremos que informarles sobre esto y hay que enviarles refuerzos cuanto antes-.

-Yo iré-dijo Flash apareciendo-se lo debo a Bats, después de todo, él me dio una nueva oportunidad después de todo lo que paso, además…en parte es mi culpa que ese ser maligno haya despertado, porque yo también contribuí con todo el Régimen-.

-Para ser sumamente veloz eres muy llorón-observo Blackfire, ganándose una mirada molesta de todos los presentes, definitivamente no hacía fácil el hecho de tenerla en la base de la Liga de la Justicia, pero entonces ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba.

Ya que Starfire arremetió contra su hermana mayor, embistiéndola con fuerza y estrellándola contra una de las paredes, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que la mirada de Starfire, misma que siempre demostraba alegría y felicidad ahora solo mostraba seriedad, una que realmente asustaba.

-¡Ahora escúchame bien hermanita, porque solo lo diré una vez!-expreso empleando más fuerza en el agarre de su hermana-¡La única razón por la cual estas aquí es porque yo así lo permití, prometiste que vas a ayudarnos y eso vas a hacer, lo harás sin molestar a ninguno de mis amigos, ya que si vuelves a hacer o decir algo como eso no dudare en enviarte de nuevo a esa celda oscura en Tamaran! ¿Entendiste?-.

Blackfire intento liberarse, pero su hermana estaba empleando una fuerza que nunca antes había usado, así que no le quedo de otra más que asentir-Entendido-.

Starfire libero a su hermana de su agarre y la temible Blackfire cayó al suelo, respirando agitadamente en un intento por recuperar el aliento, todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante la acción de la siempre feliz Starfire, pues nunca se imaginaron que reaccionaria de ese modo y menos con su hermana mayor.

-Bien-dijo Starfire dándose la vuelta.

Pero en cuanto Starfire le dio la espalda a Blackfire, esta arremetió contra ella en un intento por atacarla, más la peli roja se dio la vuelta a tiempo y bloqueo los ataques de su hermana mayor, antes de sujetarla del cuello de nuevo, Blackfire no era capaz de liberarse del agarre de su hermana menor, quien la lanzo de nuevo contra la pared.

Blackfire choco contra la misma y cayó al suelo-¡Vas a pagar por esto hermanita!-bramo levantándose y preparándose para cumplir su amenaza, pero Starfire disparo un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que paso sobre la peli negra-¿Qué fue eso? ¡Tienes muy mala puntería!-se burló divertida.

-¿Quién dijo que te apunte a ti?-pregunto Starfire con seriedad,

Blackfire abrió los ojos de golpe y miro hacia atrás, el rayo de Starfire golpeo una superficie reflectora y reboto contra la peli negra, golpeándola en la espalda y derribándola, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Starfire le puso un pie sobre la cabeza, sometiéndola, Blackfire intento incorporarse, pero no podía.

-Me rindo-dijo humillada por haber sido vencida.

-Y esta vez no intentes nada hermana o no te tendré piedad-advirtió Starfire dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a sus amigos-lamento mucho esto-.

-No te preocupes, lo comprendemos-dijo J'onn.

-De hecho, me agradas más así-dijo Razer sonriendo de manera divertida tras ver como Starfire humillo a su hermana mayor.

-Es bueno ver que aprendiste algo de las traiciones pasadas de tu hermana-observo John viendo como Blackfire se levantaba con algo de dificultad.

-No fue la única traición que me dio una dura lección-reconoció Starfire recordando a sus ex amigos los Titanes.

-Lamento interrumpirlos-intervino Aya-pero les recuerdo que tenemos una misión que cumplir-.

-La señorita Aya tiene razón, las anomalías están comenzando a aumentar, es como si algo estuviera tratando de emerger desde las profundidades de la Tierra misma, enfocándose principalmente en Ciudad Gótica-informo Tetrax.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, tengo que ir a ayudar a los chicos antes de que sea tarde-dijo Flash.

-Nosotros iremos contigo-intervino Dante-no sabemos que te puedas encontrar allá abajo, podrías necesitar ayuda-.

-No esperaba que fuera de otro modo, después de todo, la Liga de la Justicia se formó para ayudarnos a enfrentar a Darkseid-recordó Flash.

-Ahora tenemos una amenaza muy superior a él-observo Aya con bastante preocupación, ya que los niveles de energía hacían que las computadoras enloquecieran de manera que era imposible estabilizarlas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde su prisión, Drago podía sentir como las cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero se estaban debilitando cada vez más, así como también la pared que lo mantenía en ese lugar tan aburrido también comenzaba a agrietarse, faltaba muy poco tiempo.

-Eso es…que la energía siga fluyendo, pronto estaré libre una vez más, pero el tiempo de espera está siendo demasiado molesto-Drago rugió con furia, liberando una onda de energía que hizo estremecer a todos los 12 Universos.

Aquella energía maligna fue sentida de distintas maneras, ya fuera como terremotos, huracanes, tormentas eléctricas, etc. Incluso los Dioses se estremecieron ante eso, el poder de las Tinieblas estaba creciendo cada vez más, un mal augurio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Transilvania**

Sunset evadió un nuevo ataque de Zaleska, quien arremetió contra ella de nuevo en un intento por morderla en el cuello, pero Sunset logro detenerla a tiempo, para luego darle una patada en el estómago, logrando que la Reina de los Vampiros se alejara de ella, pero aumentando la risa de la Vampiresa.

-Veo que estas comenzando a asustarte-dijo Zaleska divertida.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Yo no te tengo miedo!-aseguro Sunset desafiante y Zaleska volvió a reírse.

-No intentes mentirle a la Reina de los Vampiros, porque yo puedo sentir las emociones de los humanos, cada una de ellas, sus deseos más profundos, sus miedos y en estos momentos puedo sentir el tuyo, pero lo curioso es que no tienes miedo por ti, es un tipo de miedo diferente-dijo Zaleska pensativa.

-No tengo idea de los que estás hablando-dijo Sunset sin dejar su posición de lado.

Zaleska solo se rio de nuevo-Ya te lo dije, no intentes engañar a una criatura que puede leer tus emociones; porque yo siento tu miedo, pero no es miedo hacia mí, ni siquiera hacia los tipos que jugaron contigo, no…tu temes a lo que le pueda pasar a tu querida Twilight si pierdes-dedujo Zaleska divertida y Sunset abrió los ojos impactada-atine ¿verdad? No te preocupes, ella no es mi rival, es la de Abzu, pero tal vez, cuando mi amado la aplaste, lo convenza de dejarla viva para que pueda beber su sangre-.

La Reina de los Vampiros entonces recibió un potente puñetazo en el rostro de parte de Sunset, la peli fuego nunca ha soportado que alguien se atreva a amenazar a su chica y eso se podía ver en sus ojos, antes de que Zaleska reaccionara, Sunset le dio una patada y la estrelló contra el suelo.

La peli fuego descendió y espero a que la Vampiresa se incorporara de nuevo, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir, cuando Zaleska miro a Sunset de nuevo tenía una mirada completamente seria en el rostro, señal de que ese ataque no le había gustado en lo más mínimo y provocando una sonrisa en Sunset.

-Si no quieres que te ataquen de ese modo te sugiero que no amenaces a las parejas de otras personas, a menos que quieras recibir más daño en todo tu cuerpo-advirtió Sunset de manera divertida.

Zaleska movió su cuello de un lado a otro y en círculos, tronándose los cuellos del mismo, para luego estirar sus brazos y el resto de su cuerpo, una vez que lo hizo, escupió hacia un lado y miro a Sunset, quien se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos rojos llenos de maldad y sin vida alguna.

-Muy bien, admito que yo misma me lo busque, pero estas muy equivocada si piensas que con eso ya tienes la batalla ganada, después de todo, estamos en mis dominios y aquí puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, además-Zaleska señalo la Luna de Sangre-aun cuento con el poder de la luna de mi lado ¿Qué te parece si comienzo a usarlo como debe ser?-.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo Sunset al tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba con un aura de color rojo con detalles amarillos.

-Te arrepentirás por haber dicho eso-sentencio Zaleska al tiempo que ella también emitía un aura de color rojo sangre, siempre sosteniéndose la mirada mutuamente, estaba muy claro que ninguna de las dos pensaba ceder ante la otra y que la batalla estaba a punto de llegar a su gran final.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Increíble, tanto Sunset como Zaleska no han peleado con todo lo que tienen, una devastadora batalla entre una Hija de la Luz y la Reina de la Oscuridad está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **OK…EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER…REALMENTE DOLIO, ESPECIALMENTE POR LA ULTIMA PARTE…PORQUE QUEDO CLARO QUE A DIFERENCIA DE GOKU O VEGETA, TODOS LOS DEMAS COMPETIDORES ESTAN AHÍ PARA DEFENDER A QUIENES AMAN…FUE REALMENTE TRISTE Y MAS PARA GOHAN, QUIEN VIO LA FOTOGRAFIA Y TAMBIEN CUS, SE NOTA QUE SI APRECIABA A SU DIOS**

 **SE QUE ZENO SAMA PARECE UN NIÑO MIMADO, POR ELLO ESTOY HACIENDO TODO LO POSIBLE PORQUE EN EL FIC SEA DIFERENTE, ESPERO LO ESTE CONSIGUIENDO**

 **Y AHORA DEBO DECIR QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VE ESTUPENDO, VA A SER SUMAMENTE GENIAL**

 **Y CREO QUE VAMOS ASI**

 **UNIVERSO 2 CON OCHO PARTICIPANTES**

 **UNIVERSO 3 CON SIETE**

 **UNIVERSO 4 CON SIETE**

 **UNIVERSO 6 CON NUEVE**

 **UNIVERSO 7 CON NUEVE**

 **UNIVERSO 9 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10 YA VALIO (Y VAYA QUE DOLIO)**

 **UNIVERSO 11 CON CUATRO**

 **An To Beatriz:** _la batalla entre Sunset y Zaleska continúa, ninguna ha cedido terreno y Zaleska está dispuesta a beber la sangre de Sunset hasta la última gota, aunque la peli fuego no se lo está dejando nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _eso es precisamente lo que Zaleska está intentando hacer, quiere beber la sangre de Sunset, después de todo, como Reina de los Vampiros también tiene una insaciable sed de sangre, es parte de su naturaleza como una Vampira Real. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _pues muchos esperaban realmente el combate de Applejack contra Amazu, es lo que muchos esperaban en sus comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _al menos la de Zaleska, después de todo, los Vampiros alguna vez también fueron humanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _tomando en cuenta que en cierto modo tiene razón respecto a la iglesia, realmente ha dado mucho de qué hablar desde hace muchos años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _así que Rainbow debe olvidarse de cualquier pequeña y minúscula posibilidad de que ese castigo se le borre de la mente a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _quizás el creador de dicho Anime se inspiró en la historia de Drácula ¿no crees que pueda ser una posibilidad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _entiendo y respeto tus gustos, aunque ellos no aparecen en el fic (risa), pero siempre es bueno conocer los gustos de los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ahora que Zaleska hizo que la Luna se volviera de Sangre, Sunset tiene muchos problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el final del Combate Mortal, pero no de la batalla, pues la amenaza de Drago aun es algo seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _es algo muy triste lo que paso y es una pena que Goku no vea lo que está pasando, él solo quiere pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ciertamente fue una de las mejores que vi, pero en estos momentos eso no parte de la historia del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _entiendo, veré que hacer y respecto a Roshi, recuerda que aún no es el Torneo de Poder, así que aún no entrena con el pobre Puar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues ya viste que Zaleska si quiere morderla, después de todo, es una Vampira y su sed de sangre es algo que la caracteriza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y la batalla entre ambas continua de una manera devastadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _en cierto modo Zaleska tiene razón, ya que muchos han llegado a nombrar a Batman como si fuera Drácula en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _créeme, esa frase tan sencilla que acabas de citar tiene más significado de lo que crees. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues acabas de ver una parte de sus oscuros poderes de vampiros, mismos que incluso afectan a la luna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _yo vería esa serie, la verdad no me explico porque decidió hacer un Manga con Yamcha de protagonista, realmente es una molestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y como su padre, tiene un gran odio hacia todos los que dañaron a su familia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Picapiedra:** _lo que pasa es en los últimos días mi patrona la ha tenido difícil, pues ya van al menos tres parientes suyos que fallecen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _lo que es extraño para nosotros es normal para ellos, aunque admito que realmente tienen muchas cosas raras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _también me puedo equivocar, ya que jamás imagine que el primero en salir fuera un guerrero del Universo 10, aunque tuve razón cuando deduje que Krilin sería el primero del Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _y el combate continúa, aunque Zaleska ha demostrado que sus poderes también afectan a la luna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y la batalla entre ambas guerreras continua, sin que ninguna ceda ante la otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _pues ahora acabas de ver que la pelea con Zaleska volvió a dar un giro con la Luna de Sangre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _el choque entre la vampiresa y el Fénix continúa, ninguna de las dos pretende rendirse ante la otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _por eso trato de que en el fic sea un ser justo, como se supone es el Dios Verdadero, pero no entremos en esos temas, mejor disfrutemos de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _en cierto modo es lo que la iglesia ha demostrado con todo el daño que ha hecho a lo largo de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _pues ya viste cómo va el combate, vaya que Zaleska tiene un gran poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ahora Zaleska está usando su poder para cambiar la luna de modo que la beneficie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y que golpes, pues Zaleska ha convertido la Luna en una de Sangre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _por eso en el fic estoy tratando de hacerlo algo más justo, como se supone es el Dios Verdadero, espero esté funcionando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y la Vampiresa está demostrando su poder oscuro, incluso cambiar la luna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _para todo hay gustos, pero como acabas de ver, Zaleska tampoco es una debilucha. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _los conejos, realmente ya no saben ni que inventar, en serio, parece que todas las ideas se les están acabando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ciertamente, no importa cuán malvados sean, siempre hay una historia detrás de la maldad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pronto comenzara el conflicto más devastador de todo, la batalla contra el mismísimo Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _Zaleska más que nada, ya que ella vivió la amargura de las traiciones e indiferencias humanas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pues ya no tienes que esperarla por más tiempo, porque aquí está la continuación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, en el cual Sunset continúa su batalla contra la Reina de los Vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _Zaleska es un ejemplo de a dónde nos puede llevar la indiferencia humana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y ahora continúa la batalla de ambas contendientes, ninguna de las dos va a ceder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _supongo que es parte de su naturaleza, pero bueno, hay que ver lo que pasara ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _dentro de poco comenzara la batalla final con Drago, especialmente porque estamos en los últimos encuentros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ciertamente ese será el último combate de este torneo tan difícil e intenso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _pues creo que tengo que pensarlo, ya que hay muchos que me gustaron en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _exactamente, Raven simplemente llego y comenzó a dar órdenes, hecho que no les agrado a nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y a ver qué te parece el hecho de que ahora obtuvo el poder de la Luna de Sangre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y acabas de ver hasta dónde llega el poder de Zaleska, pues transformo la luna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ciertamente, especialmente porque ahora que Zaleska hizo que la Luna se volviera de sangre las cosas empeoraron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y ahora acabas de ver como Zaleska cambio el color de la luna de modo que la beneficia mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _realmente fue triste, especialmente porque muchos si estaban ahí para proteger a seres queridos, algo que Goku no parece hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pues parece que aún no encuentra el modo, pues Zaleska ahora tiene el poder de la luna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por el momento, la pelea continúa y ahora Zaleska ha tomado el control de la luna volviéndola de color sangre para aumentar sus poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _el enfrentamiento con la Bestia del Mal se acerca con cada capítulo que pasamos, muy pronto llegara el gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 111 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, AndrosValgreen4, Picapiedra, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, FreedomGundam96, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	112. Fuego de Amor

" _ **La batalla contra los Maestros Oscuros en el Combate Mortal, el torneo más peligroso de todos, continua, esta vez, Sunset Shimmer se está enfrentando a Zaleska, la Reina de los Vampiros, ambas luchando en el hogar que vio nacer a estas criaturas de la oscuridad, Transilvania; mientras tanto, algunos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, se reunieron en la Atalaya para poder hablar sobre un posible contraataque en caso de que algo salga mal en el Combate Mortal, pues se han detectado muchas extrañas anomalías en todas partes del mundo, siendo Ciudad Gótica el centro de todo; por otro lado, Zaleska transformo la Luna de manera que ahora parecía ser de color sangre, misma con la cual se fortaleció, pero aún no estaba dándolo todo en esta batalla ¿Qué sucederá en este conflicto? ¿Sunset será capaz de vencer a la Reina de los No Muertos?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 112**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 112 Fuego de Amor**

 **Transilvania**

La batalla entre Zaleska y Sunset continuaba, ahora con la Luna de Sangre, la Reina de los Vampiros era mucho más letal que antes y atacaba a su oponente sin darle tiempo a respirar, Sunset sabía muy bien lo que Zaleska intentaba hacer, quería agotarla para después beber su sangre.

-¡Encuentro divertido el hecho de que llevamos mucho tiempo peleando y sin embargo aún estas resistiéndome, me pregunto por cuanto tiempo podrás seguir haciéndolo!-declaro Zaleska lanzando un golpe con su mano.

Sunset lo esquivo y dio varios saltos hacia atrás, para elevarse nuevamente en el aire, quedando suspendida sobre Zaleska, la Vampiresa sonrió ante eso, mientras Sunset solo ponía una expresión sumamente desafiante.

-¡Puedo continuar eternamente!-declaro sonriendo.

Zaleska se rio al escuchar eso-¡Si alguien puede hacer eso soy yo, ya que yo no me canso, ni me debilito por esfuerzo físico, después de todo, yo ya estoy muerta!-declaro sonriendo.

-No lo creo-dijo Sunset, dejando confundida a Zaleska-si realmente estuvieras muerta no amarías a Abzu y tampoco habrías adoptado a Karai, simplemente la hubieras destruido en ese momento, pero te apiadaste de ella y aunque ha vivido en las Tinieblas, le diste una familia y te convertiste en una madre para ella-.

Zaleska se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de Sunset, en cierto modo tenía razón, ella era una criatura de la noche, un ser sin alma, misma que fue vendida al Mal Supremo hace miles de años, pero en su corazón aún existía un poco de amor, mismo que compartía con Abzu y Karai.

La Reina de los Vampiros sonrió levemente ante eso-Tienes razón, veo que aún tengo algo de sentimientos humanos-reconoció llevando su mano al lado izquierdo de su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón-pero ya es muy tarde para que intente cambiar-.

-No, nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto, aun puedes detener esto, detener la amenaza de Drago, solo tienes que detener esta batalla y así impediremos que ese monstruo surja de nuevo-dijo Sunset con bastante seguridad.

-Sí que eres ingenua-expreso Zaleska, provocando que Sunset se quedara confundida-él ya viene a la Tierra y no importa lo que intentes, no podrás evitarlo, si no viene hoy, vendrá en cualquier momento, porque él no puede ser destruido, eso es algo que ya deberías saber-.

-Tal vez, pero estoy muy segura que sin importar lo que haga, él jamás ganara-aseguro Sunset.

Zaleska se elevó y comenzó a reírse de nuevo-No eres más que una soñadora, una chica que piensa que el mundo puede evitar algo que no se puede detener-.

-Puede hacerse, realmente puede hacerse-aseguro Sunset y Zaleska arremetió contra ella, dándole un golpe en el estómago.

Sunset se quedó muda al sentir semejante golpe, estuvo a punto de caer, pero Zaleska la detuvo con un dedo de la barbilla y la levanto con una expresión sombría, cuando Sunset quedo ante los ojos de Zaleska, vio que estos brillaban de un intenso color rojo.

-Ahora mismo en lo único que estoy pensando es en beber tu sangre, así que mejor trata de dar una batalla más entretenida antes de que eso pase-dijo dándole una cachetada y estrellándola contra el suelo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Twilight se quedó horrorizada al ver el inmenso peligro en el que se encontraba su amada, pero no podía hacer nada más que apoyarla, esa era su batalla contra su enemiga predestinada, pero en serio se sentía sumamente inútil e impotente al no poder hacer algo.

El Caballero de la Noche noto eso y se acercó a Twilight-No te preocupes, te puedo asegurar que ella vencerá a Zaleska, no olvides que tus amigas lograron vencer a los demás Maestros Oscuros-señalo Batman sonriéndole.

-Es verdad querida-intervino Rarity.

-Además no olvides que Sunset es como el sol y Zaleska es un vampiro, no creo que le pueda ganar al poder del sol-dijo Applejack sonriéndole.

-¡Eso puedes apostarlo!-apoyo Rainbow sonriendo.

-Ten calma, verás como ella puede vencer a esa Vampiresa-aseguro Fluttershy sonriéndole con mucho cariño.

-¡Así es!-grito Pinkie Pie-¡Y cuando todo esto termine haremos la mejor y más sensacional fiesta en la playa que el mundo haya visto! ¡Steven invita el bufet!-grito animada.

-¡Sí!-grito Steven contagiándose con el entusiasmo de Pinkie hasta que reacciono-alto ¿Qué?-.

Twilight se rio divertida ante eso-Muchas gracias, a todos-dijo mirando a Batman, quien solo asintió.

Karai también se mostraba bastante tensa, abrazaba sus codos y los apretaba con fuerza, este era de los momentos más tensos para ella, tener que ver a uno de sus padres pelear en una batalla de la que seguramente no podrían regresar con vida.

-No te preocupes, aunque pierdan esta batalla, recuerda que cuando el amo se apodere del Trono Celestial volverán a la vida-dijo Myra tratando de calmarla.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Karai sonando bastante tensa al decir eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Transilvania**

Zaleska lanzo una patada contra Sunset, misma que la chica logro bloquear con un brazo, pero tuvo que admitir que eso realmente le dolió, la Vampiresa se estaba volviendo más poderosa y estaba segura de que la Luna de Sangre estaba detrás de todo eso.

-¡Veo que lo has descubierto, aunque es demasiado tarde!-declaro Zaleska dándole un golpe más.

Sunset se protegió con sus brazos y el golpe hizo que se estrellara contra un muro del castillo, Zaleska arremetió contra ella antes de que se recuperara y ambas terminaron atravesando la pared, ingresando a uno de los pasillos de aquel lugar que vio nacer al vampiro original.

Ambas comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, luchando de una manera devastadora, al tiempo que atravesaban más paredes de ese sitio, conforme se acercaban nuevamente al lugar donde llegaron, Zaleska lanzo un golpe contra Sunset, mismo que la chica logro esquivar y la Reina de los Vampiros termino golpeando una pared, misma que se destruyó por completo.

Antes de que Zaleska reaccionara, Sunset reunió su energía y embistió a la Vampiresa con fuerza, ambas atravesaron más paredes del castillo, llegando hasta el patio del mismo, donde continuaron peleando alrededor de un panorama muy triste, lo que antaño había sido un hermoso jardín ahora era un sitio muerto y podrido, ese hecho dejo muy triste a Sunset, quien se imaginó que Fluttershy también estaba muy triste viendo el terreno de batalla.

Zaleska lanzo un golpe con su mano, sujetándola del cuello y estrellándola contra el suelo, Sunset intento liberarse, pero Zaleska no le permitía, hasta que le dio una patada por la nuca, logrando desbalancearla, en cuanto eso paso, Sunset logro liberarse del agarre mortal de la vampiresa.

En cuanto Sunset se sintió libre, se incorporó con rapidez y se llevó ambas manos al cuello, sobándoselo para aliviar el dolor, la Reina de los Vampiros también se incorporó y miro a su rival con un brillo maligno en sus brillantes ojos rojos, sus colmillos también brillaban intensamente, señal de que estaba ansiosa por morder algo y ese era el cuello de la peli fuego.

-¡No podrás evitarme por siempre, en algún momento cometerás un error y entonces tu sangre será mía!-sentencio Zaleska malignamente y Sunset la sujeto de ambas manos-¿Qué?-.

-¡No será tan fácil que obtengas mi sangre, además, la necesito!-señalo con una sonrisa burlona.

Zaleska gruño ante eso y ambas comenzaron a forcejar, una tratando de someterla y la otra intentando liberarse del agarre de su contrincante-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!-gritaba comenzando a enfadarse, pero Sunset simplemente no la soltaba.

-¡No haré algo como eso!-aseguro Sunset sin dejar de sujetar las manos de Zaleska, cuyos ojos brillaron con furia.

De pronto, la Vampiresa sonrió de forma siniestra y Sunset se preocupó, especialmente cuando Zaleska llevo su cabeza hacia atrás y le propino un cabezazo a Sunset, hecho que provoco que la soltara, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Zaleska le dio una patada y la estrello contra una de las paredes, misma que atravesó.

La Vampiresa aumento su sonrisa y se dirigió al interior del lugar, viendo que estaban de regreso en el lugar donde su vida cambio por completo, donde se convirtió en una No Muerta, Sunset estaba tendida en el suelo, recuperándose del inmenso golpe que recibió, pero antes de poder levantarse, Zaleska saltó sobre ella, sujetándola de los brazos e inmovilizándola.

-Creo que te tengo-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sunset intento liberarse, pero por más que trataba de soltarse, la fuerza de Zaleska era muy superior a la suya-¡Rayos!-grito retorciéndose en un intento por soltarse, pero cuanto más luchaba solo se agotaba más y más.

Antes de poder hacer algún otro movimiento, Zaleska planto sus labios sobre los suyos, dándole un beso, hecho que provoco que Sunset abriera los ojos de golpe, especialmente porque sintió como la lengua de Zaleska comenzaba a invadir el interior de su boca, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que la Vampiresa se alejara, no sin antes darle una mordida en el labio inferior a Sunset.

-Si te preguntas porque hice eso es porque me gusta sentir el sabor de la piel de mis víctimas antes de pasar al plato fuerte, pero especialmente me gusta hacerlo con las chicas de tu edad, ya que su saber es muy dulce y ahora es tiempo de pasar al plato fuerte-sentencio Zaleska al tiempo que sus colmillos se alargaban.

Sunset abrió los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez con miedo, pues Zaleska comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia ella, Sunset comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo en un intento por soltarse, pero nada lograba con sus movimientos, ni siquiera podía lanzar una patada contra su atacante.

Zaleska ya casi estaba sobre su cuello, su cabello largo y negro como la noche cubrió el rostro de la peli fuego, hasta que sus colmillos entraron en contacto con la piel de Sunset, la Vampiresa entonces la mordió y Sunset abrió los ojos de golpe por el dolor que sintió.

-¡AGH!-grito con fuerza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

-¡SUNSET!-grito Twilight al ver eso-¡NO…SUNSET!-.

Batman la sujeto de los hombros y al sentir esto, Twilight se abrazó con fuerza a él, al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar, pues su novia estaba perdiendo su sangre y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, Raiden y las demás también se angustiaron, y ni que decir de todos los que presenciaban la pelea.

-Parece que Zaleska finalmente la mordió-dijo Amazu acomodándose las gafas.

-Y cometió un error fatal-señalo Abzu tensando su cuerpo, mientras Amazu cerraba los ojos con resignación.

Batman entonces noto que algo extraño pasaba-Magic Star tranquilízate y observa, algo está pasando-señalo el Caballero de la Noche.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Twilight separándose de Batman y viendo hacia la esfera, llevándose una sorpresa, al igual que todos los presentes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Transilvania**

Zaleska se había detenido de golpe, aún estaba sobre el cuello de Sunset, pero en vez de que su mirara mostrara placer por sentir la sangre de la chica pasar su cuerpo, sus ojos reflejaban dolor y angustia, tanto que ya no pudo soportar más y se alejó de la chica, llevándose ambas manos al cuello, al tiempo que gritaba de dolor.

-¡AGH! ¡ME QUEMA! ¡ME QUEMA!-gritaba llena de dolor.

Sunset se quedó confundida ante eso, al tiempo que se incorporaba, quedando sentada y mirando a Zaleska con sus manos al cuello, gritando llena de agonía, la peli fuego llevo su mano a su cuello, sintiendo como las marcas de mordidas desaparecían en un humo negro.

-¿Qué?-exclamo confundida, sintiéndose perfectamente, como si no hubiera perdido una sola gota de sangre y eso era extraño, pues estaba segura que Zaleska había bebido mucho antes de alejarse de ella.

-¡ME ARDE! ¡ME ARDE MUCHO!-gritaba Zaleska sin soltarse el cuello, cuando comenzó a vomitar, hecho que se repitió al menos tres veces más.

Sunset pudo ver que lo que Zaleska vomitaba era sangre, misma que brillaba con destellos de color azul, muy parecida al aura que la rodeaba, Sunset miro sus manos y luego se revisó el cuello de nuevo, al tiempo que analizaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, la mordida de Zaleska ya no parecía tener algún efecto en él, pero la Vampiresa se retorcía llena de dolor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Batman ya había sacado su deducción de lo que estaba pasando y el Caballero de la Noche estaba seguro de que Sunset también lo había descifrado-No entiendo ¿Por qué la mordida de Zaleska no le afecto?-pregunto Rainbow sin entender como la peli fuego logro escapar de la mordida de la Reina Vampiro.

-Porque la sangre de Sunset es como veneno para ella-explico Batman de brazos cruzados-la energía divina que les da sus poderes de Ángeles no solo les da grandes habilidades, sino que hace que todo su cuerpo sea como un potente escudo divino, por eso cuando Zaleska intento beber la sangre de Sunset, para ella fue como tratar de tomar fuego-.

-Pero… ¿Por qué a Anubrix no le afecto cuando me mordió?-pregunto Rainbow recordando la mordida que Anubrix le dio.

-Porque nunca sangraste cuando Anubrix te mordió, tu cuerpo resistió la mordida de Anubrix y por tanto no tuvo contacto con tu sangre, pero Zaleska mordió un punto clave para beber sangre y cuando su cuerpo comenzó a recibir los primeros tragos…-.

-Fue como beber un fuego increíblemente caliente-dijo Twilight comprendiendo-y ya que es energía divina, el cuerpo de Sunset se recuperó-.

-¡Es grandioso!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada.

Abzu cerró los ojos con resignación-Creo que ya sabemos cómo va a terminar esta pelea-dijo Amazu-será un golpe muy duro para Karai-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Transilvania**

Sunset ya había deducido lo que pasaba y se incorporó, mirando a Zaleska, quien seguía tosiendo un poco más de la sangre que intento beber, su cuerpo se sentía sumamente mal ante aquel líquido rojizo que como criatura de la noche debía beber.

-Cometiste un grave error al beber mi sangre, ya que ahora posee energía angelical y por tanto tu cuerpo lo sintió como veneno-explico Sunset-eso significa que no tengo que temer que me muerdas, porque solo acabaras auto destruyéndote-señalo la peli fuego.

Zaleska tosió un poco más y finalmente se recuperó, aunque ahora necesitaba recuperar el aliento tras sentirse como no se había sentido en siglos, vulnerable, eso fue realmente una agonía, nunca en toda su vida había sufrido un dolor físico como ese, así que se incorporó y miro a Sunset.

-Esto…aun…no termina-dijo encarándola.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

-Lo sé-dijo Sunset con tono calmado-dime ¿ya te encuentras mejor? Porque veo que tienes honor y por tanto no quiero derrotarte cuando estés en tus peores condiciones-.

-¿Derrotarme? No te atrevas a subestimarme, tal vez no pueda beber tu sangre, pero tengo otros métodos para acabar contigo-sentencio Zaleska abriendo su palma y disparando una energía oscura contra Sunset.

La peli fuego evadió el ataque dando un salto, para luego lanzarse contra Zaleska, dándole un potente puñetazo en el estómago, provocando que la Vampiresa abriera los ojos de golpe, seguido de eso, Sunset le dio una patada y estrello a la Reina de los Vampiros contra la cruz, misma que cayó al suelo.

-¡Todo este tiempo estuviste llena de odio y de dolor, pero esto se puede terminar, permíteme ayudarte a encontrar otro camino, como lo hicieron por mí!-pidió Sunset.

Zaleska se incorporó con los ojos brillando de furia-¿Hablas de tus amigas o de tu querida amada?-pregunto con sarcasmo-todo lo que ellas te enseñaron no son más que mentiras y tonterías; amor y amistad-gruño.

-Si en verdad creyeras eso no habrías adoptado a Karai, ni amarías a Abzu, admítelo, tal vez vendiste tu alma al diablo, pero aun no te consumió por completo-señalo Sunset.

Zaleska se rio ante esas palabras y miro a Sunset-Piensa lo que quieras, de todos modos tenemos que terminar con esta batalla, ya que ninguna de las dos puede vivir mientras la otra exista-.

-No digas eso, realmente no puedo creer que eso sea verdad-dijo Sunset-podemos encontrar un modo para que…-.

-No lo hay, tú eres la Castidad y yo la Lujuria, nuestro destino es destruirnos una a la otra, así que lo siento, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer-expreso Zaleska.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de Karai?-pregunto Sunset pensando en el dolor que esa chica sentiría cuando descubriera que sus padres…Sunset sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Te preocupa Karai, que interesante resultaste ser-dijo Zaleska-debe ser porque tú sabes casi tan bien como Batman lo que es perder a tus padres, casi tan bien como yo-reconoció la Vampiresa sonriendo con tristeza-pero no hay nada que pueda impedir esto, así que prepárate, porque voy a terminar con esta batalla-.

Zaleska arremetió contra Sunset de nuevo, ambas comenzaron una devastadora batalla, en la cual ninguna de las dos cedía ante la otra, era una pelea en igualdad de condiciones o al menos eso parecía, ya que Zaleska se veía cada vez más débil, la Luna de Sangre estaba comenzando a perder su poder.

Sunset se percató de eso e intento detener a Zaleska, pero esta simplemente se negaba a dejar de pelear, como toda guerrera, ella quería continuar hasta el final, fue cuando lanzo un golpe con sus manos, mismas que aun parecían garras, el golpe logro rozar a Sunset, provocando que sufriera un leve corte que la alarmo.

Fue cuando Zaleska lanzo una ventisca de oscuridad contra la peli fuego, misma que la estrelló contra una de las paredes del lugar, la Vampiresa se lanzó contra ellas con intensión de liquidar a su enemiga, al ver eso, Sunset solo pudo hacer una cosa, al tiempo que ambas chocaban con fuerza.

Un poderoso estruendo se escuchó hasta la aldea, al tiempo que un destello de luz se veía, los habitantes de la aldea se quedaron confundidos ante lo que pasaba, muchos pensaron que se trataba de alguna nueva maldición para su tierra, como si tener que soportar a vampiros y hombres lobo no fuera suficiente.

Poco a poco, el destello de luz comenzó a desaparecer, así como el estruendo también desaparecía, poco a poco, ambas guerreras aparecieron, cada una con su brazo extendido, en señal de que habían atacado al mismo tiempo, Sunset tenía el puño de Zaleska sobre su rostro, la peli fuego derramo una lágrima, ya que el golpe fue muy cerca de su ojo, la Vampiresa sonrió ante eso y poco a poco comenzó a reírse, aunque sus ojos mostraban un inmenso dolor.

Pues Sunset también había logrado darle un golpe al mismo tiempo, su puño la atravesó, justo en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, algo muy parecido a la estaca en el corazón, solo que este era más efectivo, pues el puño de Sunset irradiaba energía divina que comenzó a quemar el cuerpo de Zaleska.

-Felicidades…tu ganaste…-dijo sonriendo-pero…no te acostumbres a la victoria…yo he perdido…pero tienes una rival…mucho más peligrosa que yo…-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Karai…espero seas la gran rival…que ella merece…cuídate y ama…hasta la muerte…a tu princesa…-dijo Zaleska sonriendo y llorando, para luego alejarse de Sunset, en cuanto su cuerpo se separó del puño de Sunset, la vampiresa cayó al suelo de espaldas, mirando hacia el cielo.

-Zaleska-murmuro Sunset al ver el cuerpo tendido de la vampiresa.

-Había olvidado…lo hermosas que eran las estrellas…-dijo sonriendo-mi madre y…yo…las veíamos…todo el tiempo…he vivido…tantos siglos que…olvide eso…me gustaría…ver a Abzu…y a Karai una última vez…pero…parte de mí…-Zaleska recordó a sus padres y los días felices que tuvieron.

La mente de Zaleska recordó cuando su familia era la más importante en toda Transilvania, los abrazos y besos de su madre, las enseñanzas de su padre, cosas que había olvidado, pero que tuvo cuando Abzu y Karai llegaron a su vida que quedo vacía tras todo ese sufrimiento.

Los otros de todos a quienes amo aparecieron en el firmamento, mientras lloraba desconsolada-Desearía poder…regresar…a cuando era niña…y cuando en este castillo había luz…si solo pudiera hacerlo…-pensó antes de desaparecer.

Sunset vio todo y una silenciosa lágrima corrió por su mejilla, la peli fuego no sabía que pensar de todo lo que había pensado, pero antes de poder hacer algo más, su cuerpo brillo y desapareció del lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

En cuanto Sunset volvió a la isla, las chicas tuvieron intención de ir a abrazarla y felicitarla, pero Batman las detuvo, ni siquiera Twilight se movió y es que ambos sabían perfectamente lo duro que fue esta batalla tanto física como emocionalmente, pues aunque Zaleska haya sido un Vampiro, aún tenía algo de humanidad.

Sunset no volteo a ver a nadie en varios minutos, ni siquiera los Maestros Oscuros que quedaban hicieron el menor movimiento, aunque Amazu miro de reojo a Abzu, el cual se mantenía de brazos cruzados, parecía estar muy tranquilo, pero la inteligente Amazu pudo notar que estaba muy afectado, pues apretaba sus brazos con fuerza.

Karai también estaba sumamente tensa, se sujetó de la pared en un intento por no caer, hecho que preocupo a Myra, pero Karai le dio la orden de que no se acercara a ella en ningún momento y la chica asintió, Karai estaba sumamente afectada por haber visto a su figura materna morir, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Sunset finalmente se recuperó de toda la impresión y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de todas sus amigas, aunque en Batman no supo definir bien su emoción, después de todo, el Caballero de la Noche era indescifrable, Twilight fue la primera en acercarse a ella.

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, antes de que Twilight la abrazara con fuerza, aunque Sunset no parecía ser capaz de reaccionar, todo le había afectado, la peli violeta no se separaba de ella en ningún instante, aunque Sunset no correspondía el abrazo, Twilight sabía que en esos momentos eso era lo que más necesitaba, poco a poco, Sunset alzo sus brazos y rodeo el cuerpo de su novia, sintiendo la calidez del mismo.

Batman observo todo en silencio y espero unos cuantos minutos, para luego voltear a ver a las chicas, con un movimiento de su cabeza, el Caballero de la Noche les indico que se acercaran y las cinco amigas corrieron junto con sus dos líderes, a quienes abrazaron con fuerza también, más que amigas eran una familia y eso era algo que Batman sabía a la perfección.

-¿No te unes al abrazo?-pregunto Garnet.

-Este es el momento de ellas-explico Batman con tono tranquilo, hecho que provoco una risa en Kal El, captando la atención de Batman y de todos los presentes.

Ya que Kal se estaba riendo mucho, pero no era una risa burlona o malvada, era una genuina risa, una como no había soltado en mucho tiempo-Kal ¿estás bien?-pregunto Diana preocupada.

-Lo siento…es solo que…esto me trae muchos recuerdos-dijo Kal mirando a Batman con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia, recordando cuando a él le costaba mucho lograr socializar con Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche miro a Kal por unos instantes y viceversa, ninguno de los dos dijo anda en ningún momento, recordando esos tiempos en el que eran grandes amigos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde su prisión, Drago sintió la caída de otro de sus guerreros de elite-Zaleska también ha caído-expreso malignamente y luego comenzó a reírse-falta muy poco, disfruten de sus victorias mientras puedan, porque muy pronto se enfrentaran a su peor pesadilla-sentencio con un brillo lleno de maldad en sus ojos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Sunset ha salido victoriosa en su batalla contra Zaleska, la Reina de los Vampiros, pero…quedan los más terribles de todos ellos ¿y qué quiso decir Drago con que su regreso está más cerca?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **INFORMO QUE YA HE SUBIDO EL CARTEL DEL "UNIVERSO 2" Y PUES AUN NO HE RECIBIDO PROPUESTAS, ASI QUE NO ME QUEDA DE OTRA QUE PONER LIMITE DE TIEMPO, LA FECHA LIMITE SERA EL VIERNES 18 DE AGOSTO, SI AUN NO RECIBO TEMAS ENTONCES TENDRE QUE BUSCAR UNO POR MI CUENTA**

 **An To Beatriz:** _la batalla contra la Reina de los Vampiros finalmente ha terminado y Sunset logro la victoria, aunque sí que se sintió mal por la Vampiresa, después de todo, aún tenía su lado humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _ciertamente, después de todo lo que ocurrió con el Régimen Starfire tuvo que cambiar mucho su actitud. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues se podría decir que Zaleska se venció sola, ya que al tratar de beber la sangre de Sunset termino envenenándose a sí misma, nunca se esperó que algo como eso le pudiera pasar cuando la sangre de la peli fuego entrara en su sistema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ahora que Zaleska ha caído solo quedan los dos miembros más poderosos de los Maestros Oscuros, la gran batalla solo está comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _esta batalla ha llegado a su final, pero el conflicto real todavía no ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _no por nada Zaleska es la Reina de los Vampiros, pero Sunset logro superarla, más la batalla más intensa aún no ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _tal vez le afecte un poco, pero para destruirla se necesita un método que no sea de los convencionales, en este caso, por beber la sangre de Sunset termino envenenándose. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _yo también tengo mi religión, pero tampoco soy 100% devoto, creo en Dios, pero no creo que estar yendo a la iglesia cada domingo realmente sirva de algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _es lo que yo digo, voy a citar a Bart cuando conoció a una chica que defendía a ese tipo de vampiros llamándoles "seres interesantes que aman a las chicas que odian a las porristas", Bart señalo "solo beben sangre y no se ponen gel para el cabello como ese perdedor". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _esta batalla ha terminado, aunque Zaleska nunca se esperó lo que le ocurrió cuando trato de beber la sangre de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Zaleska ha sido derrotada, al final fue su sed de sangre lo que termino por destruirla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _aunque vaya que si sienten miedo, en fin, yo solo espero que te agrade más la actitud de Zeno Sama en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _la Reina Vampiro ha sido derrotada por Sunset, pero aún quedan los dos más poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _¿de qué escena se trata? Por el momento acabas de ver como fue el final de la batalla con Zaleska. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _muchas gracias, realmente me sorprende e impacta lo lejos que este fic ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y a ver que te provoca el final de esta batalla, en la cual Zaleska pidió un deseo que no se podría cumplir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _la batalla con Zaleska ha terminado y ahora llega el momento de los dos últimos combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _como toda una Vampiresa, una Criatura de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _por algo Batman es el héroe más grande de todos, el Caballero de la Noche realmente le hace honor a su símbolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y finalmente ha acabado, aunque Sunset no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Zaleska. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _si me llego y ese comentario me recordó a una película; "George de la Selva 2", la única cosa que me gusto de toda la película "estudio tacaño para pagar Brendan Fraser". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _no odio a Gowasu, pero no creo que no haya salido sin ninguna repercusión por el alumno que tomo, pero sí que me dolió mucho Onubi, realmente me dolió en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _la derrota de Zaleska solo quiere decir que el combate más intenso de todos está a punto de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _Japón es uno de los lugares que me gustaría conocer antes de partir de este mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _puede ser, ya que el Universo 4 aún tiene a dos guerreros que no han sido revelados y esos podrían ser sus armas secretas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _me estoy preguntando cuantos Ángeles tienen aprecio a sus Dioses y cuantos definitivamente se alegraran de librarse de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y finalmente esta batalla acabo, aunque vaya que Sunset se sintió mal por Zaleska. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _la Reina de los Vampiros ha caído, pero aún faltan los más poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _pero al final Zaleska termino cometiendo un terrible error al beber la sangre de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _yo solo espero que en el fic este consiguiendo que Zeno Sama se muestre de otra manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _no solo a Gótica, sino a todos los Universos una vez que Drago finalmente muestre su rostro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _el combate ha terminado, aunque como acabas de ver, Zaleska cometió un gran error al tratar de beber la sangre de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _pues espero que en el fic te agrade más, ya que trato de darle una actitud más acorde a su posición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _acabas de ver como termino esta batalla, si Zaleska no hubiera cometido ese error Sunset habría estado acabada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _al menos sé que alguien se da cuenta de que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo porque la actitud de Zeno Sama sea diferente en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _por unos instantes parecía que Sunset había perdido, pero fue como literalmente echarse la soga al cuello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _Sunset gano, aunque se debió al error que cometió Zaleska al intentar beber su sangre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ok…entonces sí que te traumaron, ya que incluso dices eso del Conejo de la Suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _Zaleska estuvo a punto de ganarle a Sunset, pero al beber su sangre marco su destino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _acabas de ver el final de esta batalla y vaya que Zaleska cometió un error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _aunque no siempre es así, solo hay que ver al Guasón, con él ni siquiera se conoce su pasado ni que lo llevo a convertirse en ese demente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _tampoco hay que olvidar que aunque Batman sea el mejor de todos los héroes tiene una gran debilidad y fortaleza, es humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _realmente eso me sorprendió mucho, supieron reconocer que habían perdido, aunque no dejo de doler. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _uno no nace siendo villano, se puede convertir de diferentes maneras y muchas veces es por culpa de la misma humanidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _ahora mismo me pregunto cuántos Ángeles querrán a sus Dioses y cuantos se sentirán felices cuando los eliminen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pero la sed de sangre de Zaleska termino volviéndose en su contra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pero Sunset logro vencer a Zaleska, aunque la Vampiresa cometió el error que le costó todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _igual espero que su actitud te agrade más en el fic que en la serie, porque estoy tratando de cambiarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _como dije, para mí es difícil elegir a alguno como el más oscuro y sádico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _en lo personal estoy esperando ver si algún otro Universo eliminara a los competidores y no solo el 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _para Zaleska su error fue haber tratado de beber la sangre de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _lo único que sí sé es que Zamasu fue más molesto que temible, realmente no me explico como muchos se atreven a decir que es peor que Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _como acabas de ver, Zaleska se echó la soga al cuello al intentar beber la sangre de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _Drago está cada vez más cerca, sus planes están desarrollándose tal como él esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _Starfire siempre ha sido una chica bondadosa y alegre, pero el Régimen cambio las vidas de muchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _aunque Zaleska cometió un terrible error al intentar beber la sangre de Sunset, pues fue veneno para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _vaya que sabe cómo motivar, ya que la animo a continuar su batalla contra Zaleska. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 112 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Peebels Pek, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, AndrosValgreen4, Bowser3000000, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Seiryu.001, Espadachín de la Luz, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentón D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, FreedomGundam96, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	113. Conocimiento es Poder

" _ **La batalla contra los Maestros Oscuros está por llegar a su final, después de varios combates intensos, Sunset se ha enfrentado a Zaleska, Maestra de la Noche y Reina de los Vampiros, quienes sostuvieron su enfrentamiento en Transilvania, el lugar que vio nacer al primer Vampiro, Drácula, el Maestro de la Noche original, durante su batalla, Sunset descubrió que su sangre era como veneno para Zaleska, pues la Vampiresa trato de beber su sangre y el poder Celestial de Sunset le provoco un serio daño, aunque Sunset ha vencido a Zaleska, aún quedan Abzu y Amazu por derrotar, por otro lado, la más grande fuerza maligna de todos los Universos, el terrible Drago está a punto de renacer, pese a la derrota de sus mejores guerreros ¿Qué siniestros planes tiene pensado la Bestia del Mal? El mal supremo está a punto de levantarse"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 113**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 113 Conocimiento es Poder**

 **Palacio de Deboness**

Xiang se presentó ante la Diosa de la Destrucción con un mensaje sumamente preocupante-Entonces, recibiste un llamado de la Gran Sacerdotisa y debes ir al Palacio Celestial ¿verdad?-pregunto Deboness una vez que Xiang le informo de lo que ocurría.

-Efectivamente, aparentemente el poder de las tinieblas está creciendo cada vez más y más, pese a que las Virtudes han conseguido derrotar a 5 de los Maestros Oscuros, la Gran Sacerdotisa quiere que los Ángeles y Arcángeles de todos los Universos se presenten en el Palacio Celestial para defenderlo en caso de que…-Xiang se quedó callada, ya que no sabía cómo decir esa última parte.

-En caso de que las Virtudes y los Dioses caigan-dedujo Deboness cerrando los ojos con comprensión-muy bien Xiang, este lugar estará muy silencioso sin ti pero has lo que tengas que hacer-.

Xiang asintió-Solo nos queda tener fe-dijo golpeando el suelo con su báculo y retirándose.

Deboness sonrió cuando Xiang dijo eso, recordando que cuando ella peleo contra Shao Khan en el Combate Mortal, muchos dijeron que debían tener fe en ella o esperar un milagro, no era tan diferente a este caso, solo que ella confiaba plenamente en las chicas, pero se trataba de la Bestia del Mal, aquel que poseía los mismos poderes que la Presencia misma.

-Cuando uno espera que ocurra un milagro es porque sabe que la situación es más que abominable-expreso sonriendo con bastante diversión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Mientras Twilight y Sunset continuaban abrazándose, acompañadas por sus amigas, quienes también se sentían sumamente mal por lo que paso en la batalla contra la Vampiresa, Abzu se mantenía en silencio en todo momento, con los brazos cruzados, apretando con fuerza sus brazos.

Amazu solo observaba a Abzu con mucha seriedad, para luego voltear a ver en dirección de Karai, la cual también se veía sumamente tensa por lo que le ocurrió a su madre, Myra no sabía qué hacer, realmente estaba en un conflicto, por más que quería animarla, Karai la mantenía alejada.

Poco a poco, Twilight y las demás se fueron separando, aunque Sunset aún se mantenía abrazada a Twilight, quien sabía que su novia aun necesitaba sentirse querida para calmarse, fue cuando Batman tomo la palabra.

-No es momento para sentimentalismo-dijo con seriedad y las chicas se separaron-esto aún no ha terminado-expreso señalando hacia donde se encontraban Abzu y Amazu.

Ambos Maestros Oscuros estaban sin hacer el menor movimiento, Twilight se separó de su peli fuego y miro al Caballero de las Tinieblas, el cual continuaba de brazos cruzados y sin hacer el menor movimiento, Applejack dio un paso al frente y quedo al lado de su líder.

-Solo quedamos nosotras dos-dijo Applejack con seriedad.

-Ahora todo depende de nosotras dos-dijo Twilight.

Raiden observaba a las dos chicas fijamente- _"Estoy sorprendido, estas chicas han llegado muy lejos, tal vez ahora tengan un poder mucho mayor al de los Dioses de la Destrucción, de la Luz y de la Oscuridad, pero…"-_ Raiden dirigió su vista hacia Abzu y Amazu- _"ellos dos son mucho más misteriosos, esto no será nada fácil para las chicas"-_

Amazu volteo a ver a su compañero de nuevo y se acomodó los lentes-La Piedra del Juicio debe escoger al siguiente-dijo Amazu.

-No es necesario-señalo Abzu, dejando confundida a Amazu.

-Tú serás la siguiente en pelear-dijo Abzu dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el interior del templo.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Amazu con voz calmada.

-Necesito prepararme para mi gran batalla, así que por eso te cedo mi lugar-dijo Abzu con seguridad.

Amazu entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que ese no era el verdadero motivo por el cual Abzu le estaba cediendo su lugar, pero igual no lo confronto, después de todo, sabía que el Caballero de las Tinieblas necesitaba un poco de espacio, especialmente porque ahora tenía que lidiar con algo sumamente difícil…paternidad.

-Abzu se retiró-exclamo Twilight sorprendida.

-Eso quiere decir que Huntress será la siguiente en pelear-señalo Batman de brazos cruzados.

Antes de que Applejack o alguien más dijera algo, Amazu descendió hasta la plataforma y Applejack suspiro, preparándose para entrar, cuando la voz de su novia la llamo-¡Ve y patéale el trasero a esa nerd!-grito al tiempo que alzaba su pulgar.

-Lo haré-dijo Applejack haciendo lo mismo y dirigiéndose a su encuentro.

Amazu observo a Applejack y esta le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose qué tipo de pelea iba a tener con quien era considerada el integrante más sabio de todo el Ejército de las Tinieblas, por lo que Applejack opto por ir por la segura y se transformó en Ángel.

-Entonces ¿harás lo mismo que tus amigas?-pregunto con calma.

-¿Qué?-.

-Esperaba que hicieras algo diferente a transformarte casi al instante, supongo que era de esperar-dijo Amazu acomodándose las gafas-muy bien, es hora de comenzar-Amazu abrió su palma y esta brillo, llevándolas a ambas al lugar de la batalla.

-Espero que este bien-dijo Rainbow preocupada por el hecho de que el oponente de su amada es alguien mucho más poderosa que el que tuvo, aun recordaba lo asustado que se puso Anubrix cuando ella apareció.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El lugar elegido por Amazu parecía ser una pradera muy extensa, era sumamente hermoso y soplaba una agradable brisa, fue cuando Applejack y Amazu hicieron acto de aparición, dejando confundida a Applejack.

-¿Por qué escogiste este lugar?-pregunto mirando a su oponente con confusión.

-Creí que te sentirías bien peleando en un lugar que se asemeje al campo donde vives-dijo Amazu acomodándose las gafas-además que también es benéfico para mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Applejack confundida.

-Un sitio como este es sumamente relájate, solo tienes que sentir la brisa meciendo tu cabello y como el césped se siente bajo tus pies, realmente es relajante y te ayuda a pensar con calma-explico Amazu.

 _-"Ella realmente no parece ser tan mala como los demás Maestros, es bastante extraña"-_ pensó Applejack mirando a Amazu con bastante confusión.

Amazu permaneció en silencio un momento, mientras extendía sus brazos, dejando que el viento meciera su cabello negro y largo, la Maestra del Destello entonces se recostó de espaldas en el césped, sintiendo la frescura del mismo sobre su cuerpo, parecía ser que había llovido recientemente, pues el césped algo húmedo.

-Este… ¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto Applejack confundida.

-Simplemente estoy disfrutando de la frescura del césped-dijo Amazu-anda, hazlo tu también, después de todo, amas el campo, así que has lo mismo y relájate, hablemos antes de comenzar a pelear-pidió Amazu levantándose y sentándose-anda, siéntate, después de todo, me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas-.

-¿Preguntas?-inquirió Applejack más confusa que antes.

-Yo no soy como los demás Maestros Oscuros, es verdad que represento la Avaricia, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo obtener riquezas o poder, yo busco conocimiento, para mí eso es lo más importante que existe en todos los Universos, así que por favor, siéntate y responde algunas de mis preguntas, te prometo que no te atacare mientras estemos hablando-.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?-pregunto Applejack.

-Te doy mi palabra-dijo Amazu con total tranquilidad y aunque Applejack tenía sus dudas decidió confiar en ella, así que se sentó en el césped, tuvo que admitirlo, realmente se sentía muy agradable.

-Muy bien ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas?-inquirió Applejack mirando a su enemiga, quien solo sonrió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Karai aún no se había movido de su sitio, Myra solo observaba en silencio en todo momento, sin saber que decirle, por un lado, Karai era su amiga, pero nunca le había tocado tener que hablar sobre algo como esa naturaleza con ella, siempre fue sobre nuevas maniobras o técnicas de combates.

-¡Karai!-la voz imponente de Abzu captó la atención de ambas.

-Maestro Abzu-dijo Myra haciendo una reverencia ante el Caballero de las Tinieblas, quien avanzo hacia donde se encontraban las dos chicas.

-¿Qué sucede padre?-pregunto Karai mirando a su padre con confusión, aunque eso era lo que aparentaba, ya que se imaginaba que era lo que su padre quería con ella en ese momento.

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo Abzu de brazos cruzados y Karai se estremeció ante eso, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, así que asintió.

-Nos vemos luego Myra-dijo Karai alejándose de su amiga y siguiendo a su padre con paso bastante tenso.

Myra vio a su amiga marcharse con su padre, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero ella no podía hacer nada-Te preocupa Karai ¿verdad?-pregunto una voz que hizo que Myra se estremeciera, pues conocía a la dueña de dicha voz-lo sabía, aún hay mucha bondad en tu interior-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Fluttershy?-pregunto Myra sin voltear a verla y tratando de sonar molesta por la presencia de la chica.

-Solo quiero hablar-respondió Fluttershy sonriendo con mucha ternura-y creo que sería más fácil hacerlo si voltearlas a verme-.

-¿Por qué razón debería hacerlo?-cuestiono Myra tratando de sonar sumamente molesta e indiferente ante la presencia de Fluttershy.

-Por favor, por los viejos tiempos, te prometo que esta será la última vez que te moleste, pero solo si volteas a verme, sino lo haces me obligaras a tomar medidas extremas-advirtió Fluttershy sin dejar de sonreír.

Al escuchar eso, Myra rompió en carcajadas, como si Fluttershy hubiera dicho un buen chiste, pero ni así volteo a verla-¿Medidas extremas? ¿Qué harás? ¿Acaso usaras tu "mirada" conmigo? Por favor, eso nunca funciono conmigo-.

-No, sé que mi mirada no te afecta en lo más mínimo-reconoció Fluttershy-pienso traer a Pinkie Pie-.

Al escuchar eso, Myra abrió los ojos de golpe y su cuerpo se tensó, mientras se alarmaba-¡Espera, espera!-grito dándose la vuelta y finalmente encarando a Fluttershy-¡No es necesario llamar a tu amiga peli rosa, por favor, sabes que no resisto cuanto habla y habla y habla, ni siquiera parece hermana de esa chica tan tenebrosa!-

-Si ¿verdad? Son tan diferentes una a otra, pero realmente se quieren mucho, por eso no hay duda alguna de que sean hermanas-dijo Fluttershy-y te agradezco mucho que hayas aceptado hablar conmigo-.

-Mientras no llames a Pinkie Pie hablare contigo todo lo que querías-dijo Myra resignada, pues de hablar con Fluttershy a tener que escuchar a la escandalosa Pinkie Pie, la primera opción era lo mejor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Pradera**

Applejack y Amazu continuaban sentadas en el fresco césped, Amazu se veía sumamente tranquila, mientras que Applejack se preguntaba qué era lo que quería saber la Maestra Amazu, uno de los siervos más poderosos del Rey de las Tinieblas.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-pregunto Applejack.

Amazu sonrió una vez más y finalmente cambio su expresión a una de análisis-Espero no te ofenda lo que voy a decirte, pero no encuentro otra forma de explicarme y que puedas entenderme-dijo Amazu con completa educación-pero nosotros somos más poderosos que ustedes, tenemos más poder que ustedes y más experiencia con la energía que nos da vida, ustedes adquirieron un gran poder, pero son nuevas con ese tipo de energía, hasta los Saiyajin tuvieron que aprender a controlar todo el poder de sus distintos estados de Súper Saiyajin-.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?-pregunto Applejack con seriedad.

-Es muy simple realmente, pese a todo eso, ustedes aun nos siguen venciendo-dijo Amazu recordando cómo cada una de las chicas derroto a sus compañeros Maestros Oscuros.

 **Amazu POV**

 **Esa chica risueña logro acabar con Leviatán, el gobernante de los mares, una criatura que aterrorizaba los corazones de todos los marinos y criaturas marinas, hecho que logro convirtiéndose en un tornado.**

 **La chica tímida encontró la debilidad de Eiki en la Paz Interior, pues pese a que Eiki era más fuerte cuanto más ira había a su alrededor, esa chica tan temerosa no se rindió y encontró el modo de vencerla, algo que los Saiyajin no podrían conseguir porque sus poderes dependen demasiado de la ira.**

 **La modista es quizás la más interesante de su grupo, pues ella refleja a la típica chica frívola y deseosa de la moda, que no conoce nada más que eso y es ajena a los demás, pero aun así ella es todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba, no solo logro vencer a Umbra, sino que además consiguió que dos almas perdidas la ayudaran.**

 **Esa chica egocéntrica, tu pareja, se enfrentó al miembro más sádico de nuestro grupo y pese a estar en una situación sumamente estremecedora logro vencer a Anubrix, incluso cuando cometió el mismo error que ese chico del Universo 14.**

 **Y recientemente, esa chica de cabello de fuego derroto a Zaleska, aun cuando mi compañera empleo el poder de la Luna de Sangre logro superarla, incluso hizo que Zaleska recuperara parte de su humanidad en un breve instante, eso fue algo sorprendente.**

 **Fin POV**

-Ahora comprendes, lo que quiero saber es como han conseguido llegar tan lejos siendo tan jóvenes y en tan poco tiempo-expreso Amazu.

Applejack escucho todo lo que Amazu le dijo con bastante atención, no era común que escuchara a alguien por mucho tiempo y menos si este era un erudito, a los únicos que escuchaba de ese modo eran a Twilight, Sunset y por supuesto, a Batman.

-Entonces, lo que me estás diciendo es que no comprendes cómo es posible que nosotras siendo novatas en todo esto les estemos dando una paliza ¿verdad?-pregunto divertida-muy bien, la respuesta es que simplemente somos mejores-.

Amazu entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso y ambas se vieron fijamente por algunos instantes, antes de que Amazu sonriera de nuevo-Esa respuesta es sumamente vacía y sin sentido, esperaría esa respuesta de parte de tu novia, pero creo que en el fondo sabes que ese no es el motivo ¿verdad?-.

Applejack silbo ante las palabras de Amazu y sonrió divertida-Veo que lo que dicen de ti es muy cierto, eres realmente astuta, pues si quieres saberlo es muy fácil, de hecho, la respuesta es mucho más sencillo que lo que te dije antes-explico Applejack sonriendo-tal vez no te deje satisfecha, pero esta es la respuesta más lógica, ya que la razón por la que seguimos ganando es porque tenemos algo que ustedes no-.

-¿Algo que nosotros no tenemos?-pregunto Amazu esta vez con todo su interés.

-Es algo que todos tenemos en nuestros corazones, en nuestras almas y que es parte de todos nosotros, pero no muchos pueden usarlo, pues en ocasiones es muy difícil que algo como esto pueda ser usado de la manera correcta-comenzó a explicar Applejack, con toda la atención de Amazu-no es algo que puedas adquirir comprándolo o que encuentres como un tesoro, es algo que debe nacer de tu interior, algo que te ayuda a salir adelante aun cuando la situación es sumamente complicada, todos nacemos con ese poder, pero como te dije, es muy difícil que alguien lo use de la manera correcta-.

-¿Y que sería eso exactamente?-pregunto Amazu mirando a su oponente con bastante interés.

Applejack sonrió-Es el Valor-respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Valor?-repitió Amazu con un gesto que indicaba que estaba confundida por esa sencilla palabra.

-Así es, el valor de darlo todo por un bien común, de luchar y seguir adelante aun cuando la situación está en tu contra, Batman nos lo enseño, nos enseñó a que a pesar de que todo está en nuestra contra debemos encontrar la forma de salir adelante, de superar nuestros límites y demostrar que somos más de lo que los otros ven-explico Applejack.

-¿Por qué harían algo como eso?-pregunto Amazu cada vez más interesada en ese nuevo concepto que estaba descubriendo, ya que para ella, el valor significaba otras cosas.

Applejack guardo silencio, la Maestra del Destello se dio cuenta de que estaba analizando la respuesta que darle, así que espero pacientemente, finalmente la vaquera sonrió y miro a Amazu con una gran sonrisa, mientras Amazu entrecerraba los ojos esperando la respuesta.

-Simplemente porque es lo correcto-dijo Applejack-simplemente porque alguien tiene que hacerlo y tiene que recordarle al mundo entero que pese a lo mal que estén las cosas, siempre hay una luz al final del túnel-.

Amazu se quedó sorprendida ante esa respuesta, definitivamente no esperaba que alguien como Applejack diera una respuesta tan detallada, en serio que la sorprendió y le ayudo a comprender muchas cosas, así que la Maestra del Destello se levantó y le indico a Applejack que hiciera lo mismo.

-Gracias por responder a mis preguntas, pero creo que es tiempo de que comencemos con nuestra batalla-dijo Amazu sonriendo.

Applejack asintió al tiempo que se incorporaba-¿Sabes? Realmente eres diferente a los demás Maestros Oscuros, todos los demás han sido unos seres sumamente crueles y despiadados, pero tú eres realmente diferente-dijo Applejack y Amazu solo sonrió de forma divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Black y Zamasu se encontraba trabajando en la preparación del altar que debía ser transportado a Ciudad Gótica, el lugar donde la Bestia del Mal emergería finalmente, acabando con todos los humanos, eso provoco una sonrisa en Zamasu.

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto Black mirando a su otro yo con bastante extrañeza, ya que de ser Dioses los convirtieron en esclavos.

-¿No es obvio? Tal vez nos estén tratando como simples sirvientes, pero todo esto valdrá la pena una vez que la Bestia del Mal finalmente emerja-dijo Zamasu sonriendo-y cuando eso pase, los humanos de todos los Universos finalmente serán eliminados y finalmente renacerán con belleza-.

-Es cierto-dijo Black sonriendo-los humanos finalmente serán destruidos como la escoria que son-.

Ambos sonrieron de ese modo tan arrogante que los caracterizaba, cuando un par de soldados aparecieron caminando y charlando, diciendo que la siguiente batalla era de la Maestra Amazu, al escuchar ese nombre, la sonrisa en ambos Zamasu desapareció.

-Amazu-murmuro Black endureciendo la mirada-no la he olvidado…-su mente se remontó a lo que ocurrió unos meses atrás.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Amazu se encontraba revisando algunos libros y escritos que le servirían en la construcción del altar, así como también de los pilares que necesitaban para que su amo finalmente emergiera, mientras leía, Black y Zamasu se encontraban revisando algunas cosas, al tiempo que hablaban de lo molesto que era esperar para poder destruir a todos los humanos.

-¡Esto ya duro demasiado!-bramo Black-¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a esperar para que podamos acabar con ellos?-.

-No haremos nada hasta que el Maestro Abzu vuelva-dijo Berserk mirando a Black con bastante fastidio.

-A menos que quieras ir en contra de sus deseos-señalo Diagon recordando la orden que Abzu había dado y ya que él era el mejor guerrero de Drago, él estaba a cargo en ese sitio.

-¡Yo soy un dios, no tengo por rendirle cuentas a nadie, estamos ayudándolos porque la Bestia prometió que acabaría con todos los pecadores, pero está tardando demasiado, así que a partir de ahora yo me encargare de todo, a menos que alguien tenga algo que decir!-expreso de forma retadora.

Zamasu sonrió ante eso, pues él fue testigo del poder que su otro yo obtuvo gracias al cuerpo de Goku, pero su sonrisa se achico al ver que Amazu se había levantado y encaraba a Black, ambos se sostuvieron al mirada por unos instantes.

-¿Tienes algo que decir bibliotecaria?-pregunto sonriendo burlonamente, pero Amazu no respondió-¿tanto miedo te doy?-pregunto al tiempo que se transformaba en Súper Saiyajin Rosa-ya sé que debes estará admirada por este hermoso color, el color de la belleza y de la divinidad-.

Pero Amazu seguía sin responder, ese hecho finalmente termino por enfurecer a Black, quien arremetió contra Amazu, al tiempo que invocaba su espada, Black lanzo varios golpes contra Amazu, mismos que la Maestra bloqueo con gran facilidad y para asombro de Zamasu, solo usaba un dedo para bloquearlo, de un movimiento sumamente veloz, Amazu sujeto a Black del cuello.

Black intento liberarse, pero el agarre de Amazu era sumamente poderoso, Zamasu tuvo intensión de ayudar a su contraparte, pero la mirada de Amazu lo detuvo, fue cuando la mujer lanzo a Black contra el suelo.

-¡Te voy a hacer pagar por esto puta!-bramo lanzando una ráfaga de rayos, mismos que golpearon a Amazu con fuerza, pero sin hacerle el menor daño-¿Qué?-fue cuando Amazu abrió sus ojos y disparo un destello de luz contra Black, mismo que el villano evadió con facilidad-¿Eso es todo?-.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Zamasu al ver que el ataque giro y lo golpeo por la espalda, y a pesar de que no se veía tan fuerte, el golpe realmente fue letal.

Black cayó al suelo con fuerza, intento levantarse, pero Amazu le aplasto la cabeza contra el suelo, doblegándolo solo con un pie, provocando que Black perdiera su transformación, por más que intentaba moverse no podía hacerlo y sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado.

-Me…rindo…-dijo entre dientes.

Amazu retiro su pie de la cabeza de Black y se dio la vuelta para seguir trabajando, mientras Zamasu corría al lado de su compañero para ayudarlo a incorporarse-Cuidado con los callados-dijo Berserk.

-Y con los más calmados-agrego Diagon.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Los ojos de Black brillaban de una manera extraña, hecho que noto Zamasu-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-pregunto Zamasu confundido.

-No sé quién sea el oponente de Amazu, pero una cosa si se, quien sea que la enfrente no tendrá una pelea nada sencilla y es muy posible que no salga con vida-sentencio Black recordando cómo se sintió cuando Amazu lo derroto con esos poderes tan simples si solo los mirabas con los ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Praderas**

Applejack se mantenía en guardia, mientras que Amazu solo permanecía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos detrás de su espalda, ese hecho extraño a la vaquera, por lo que opto por ser prudente, debía atacar cuando sintiera algún tipo de sorpresa de parte de Amazu, pero por más que observaba no lograba detectar nada.

 _-"Esto es muy extraño, ella realmente está muy calmada…lo sabía, definitivamente no es como los demás cuatreros"-_ pensó Applejack sin dejar de mirar a su oponente-¡Aquí voy!-exclamo lanzándose al ataque.

Applejack lanzo varios golpes contra Amazu, así como también patadas, pero la Maestra del Destello los esquivaba todos sin siquiera abrir los ojos, hecho que sorprendió a Applejack, pero ni así dejaba de atacar, fue cuando Applejack lanzo un golpe al rostro de Amazu, mismo que fallo y sin saber cómo ocurrió, termino tendida en el suelo tras sentir un leve golpe en su nuca.

-¿Qué manzanas fue eso?-exclamo incorporándose y llevando su mano a la zona donde sintió el golpe, para luego ver a Amazu-ni siquiera vi en que momento alzo su mano o preparo el golpe-.

Amazu continuaba con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, cuando se agacho y evito una patada de Applejack, quien quedó suspendida en el aire y por tanto no pudo evitar que Amazu la golpeara con su cabello y vaya que el golpe fue fuerte, ya que de nuevo termino en el suelo.

-Si solo piensas emplear la fuerza bruta para vencerme entonces esta pelea terminara demasiado pronto-señalo Amazu sin abrir los ojos.

Applejack se incorporó y miro a su rival de manera sorprendente, para luego sonreír-Ya veo, realmente eres una persona impresionante-reconoció admirada.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Ha comenzado la penúltima batalla del Combate Mortal, en el que Applejack se enfrenta a Amazu ¿será posible que pueda vencer a la guerrera más inteligente del mal?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES ALGO, DE LOS PARTICIPANTES DE LOS 8 UNIVERSOS ¿Cuáles HAN SIDO LOS QUE MAS LES HAN GUSTADO Y LOS QUE MENOS LES AGRADARON?**

 **PARA MI SON ESTOS:**

 **UNIVERSO 2; MIS FAVORITAS HAN SIDO KAKUNA, VIKAL Y ROZI, MIENTRAS LA QUE MENOS ME AGRADA ES RIBHIANI, ESA CHICA ME PONE MUY NERVIOSO, SOBRETODO TRANSFORMADA, CREO QUE SE DEBE A QUE PARECE UN TELETUBI Y ESOS TIPOS SIEMPRE ME PONIAN NERVIOSO**

 **UNIVERSO 3…LA VERDAD…NO TENGO OPINION SOBRE ELLOS REALMENTE**

 **UNIVERSO 4…LO MISMO…NO HE VISTO NADA DE ELLOS PARA DAR MI OPINION**

 **UNIVERSO 6; MIS FAVORITOS HAN SIDO HIT, CABBA, CAULIFULA Y KALE (EXCEPTO SUS TRANSFORMACIONES, ESO ES ALGO QUE ODIO); Y EL QUE MENOS ME HA GUSTADO ES FROST Y BOOTAMO**

 **UNIVERSO 7; PUES CREO QUE EN ESTE ES OBVIO**

 **UNIVERSO 9; HOP ME AGRADO BASTANTE, REALMENTE FUE IMPRESIONANTE, FUERA DE ELLA, TODOS LOS DEMÁS FUERON UN FASTIDIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10; OBUMI, DEFINITIVAMENTE EL SE MERECE RESPETO Y ADMIRACION, LILIBUT ME AGRADO; LOS QUE MENOS ME AGRADARON FUERON MURUCHIMI Y NAPPAPA**

 **UNIVERSO 11; TOPO, JIREN, EL GENERAL Y DYSPO SON MIS FAVORITOS, DE LOS DEMÁS…NO TENGO OPINION ALGUNA**

 **An To Beatriz:** _pronto descubrirás lo que Drago quiere decir con eso, ya que la Bestia del Mal tiene grandes planes en mente, pues como acabas de ver, el Rey de las Tinieblas no se muestra nada preocupado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues ya viste que la siguiente en pelear es Amazu, el miembro más inteligente de los Maestros Oscuros y por tanto uno de los más poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _comprendo eso perfectamente, muchas veces pasa lo mismo por mi casa, realmente es molesto cuando cosas como esa ocurren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _estas completamente en lo cierto, el combate con Amazu ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _hay cosas que las chicas aún desconocen por completo, después de todo, aun no descubren el gran poder que encierran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _Zaleska debió haber previsto que al estar en forma de Ángel, Sunset tiene un aura divina que es como veneno para los Vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _con Jack Sparrow siempre hay la misma incógnita "planea lo que hace o lo inventa conforme a la situación" ¿tú que piensas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _bien dicho, así deben ser los vampiros, en fin, ha comenzado el penúltimo combate del MK, estamos muy cerca del final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _finalmente ha comenzado la lucha contra Amazu, la Maestra del Destello y amante del conocimiento, Applejack no la tendrá fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _Applejack vs Amazu, la chica campirana es muy fuerte, pero eso no bastara para que pueda vencer a la brillante Amazu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _ahora ha comenzado la batalla entre Applejack vs Amazu, donde la vaquera deberá emplear algo más que fuerza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _ciertamente fue una de las muertes más emotivas, pero pronto verás cómo empiezan a caer héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _¿y cómo te gustaría trabajar exactamente? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ya veo, veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente y parece que Drago está muy seguro de su regreso, el poder de las tinieblas pronto cubrirá a los 12 Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _finalmente ha comenzado el combate con Amazu, pero como acabas de ver, ella quiere conocimiento antes de poder, la pelea apenas comienza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _en esta batalla Applejack debe encontrar un modo de que sus ataques no sean fáciles de predecir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _no hasta que lo mencionaste, veré que puedo hacer al respecto con ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente ambos saben ocultar sus emociones y acabas de ver que pese a todo, Kal aun preserva los recuerdos de esos días felices. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _de hecho quedan dos de los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ciertamente ella fue la siguiente y vaya que le va a costar esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _Zaleska debió haberlo esperado, después de todo, el Modo Ángel es más que solo una apariencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pues acabas de ver lo que ocurre ahora, finalmente es el turno de la poderosa y astuta Amazu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _ahora se avecina el próximo combate contra los Maestros Oscuros, Applejack vs la astuta Amazu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _ya veremos qué pasa, por el momento este torneo está a punto de llegar a su final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _yo creo que el siguiente puede ser el tres, pues sus guerreros mejorados no han servido de nada y el Universo 4 aún tiene dos guerreros ocultos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _efectivamente ha llegado el turno de la siempre brillante Amazu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _Zaleska cometió el error que le costó el combate, no se dio cuenta de que el Modo Ángel es más que apariencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y el conflicto contra Amazu ha comenzado, ninguno de los dos cede ante el otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _creo que es porque ella al final aún tenía algo de humanidad en su interior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _ahora ha comenzado la batalla contra Amazu, el miembro más brillante de los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _por el momento hay que concentrarse en el combate de Applejack vs Amazu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _por el momento ha llegado la hora de que comience la pelea contra Amazu, la Maestra del Destello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y ha comenzado el penúltimo combate del MK, Applejack vs Amazu, una pelea de fuera e inteligencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _efectivamente la siguiente fue Amazu, lo que deja al poderoso Abzu al final del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _Zaleska debió haberlo visto venir, pues nunca espero que esa transformación fuera más que física. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ahora fue el turno de Amazu, lo que significa que Applejack tendrá una pelea sumamente difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _efectivamente, porque Drago no se muestra nada preocupado por los resultados del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y tampoco hay que olvidar la extraña tranquilidad del enemigo más terrible de todos, Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ahora veremos qué tal le va a la chica campirana contra la guerrera más lista de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _con el Guasón nunca se sabe quién fue antes de caer en esos químicos que lo transformaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _efectivamente la siguiente fue Amazu, quien antes pidió algunas respuestas de los últimos acontecimientos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _el torneo ya va a acabar, pero la guerra aun no comienza, pues Drago está a punto de aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _yo siempre me he preguntado cual será la historia del Guasón, pues él siempre ha sido un misterio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pues acabas de ver como esta Karai, quien está a punto de hablar con Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Zaleska nunca espero lo que ocurrió, ella no vio esa transformación como algo más de lo físico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _esas son buenas noticias, tenía contemplado dar más tiempo, pero honestamente creo que eso haría que me preocupara más, pues ya estoy empezando el cartel del Universo 3. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y ahora sigue la batalla contra Amazu, la Maestra Oscura más inteligente de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, Abzu va a hablar con ella para ayudarla en esos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _yo me pregunto qué tan poderoso será Jiren y si tiene el mismo sentido de justicia que todos sus compañeros o es algo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _efectivamente, porque pese a todo, Drago no se muestra nada preocupado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _hay algo que ayudo eso y fue a que Gowazu se diera cuenta de la clase de cretino que tomo por aprendiz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y cuando Drago logre su regreso entonces la verdadera guerra comenzara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y son los más poderosos, ya que Amazu no solo es alguien sumamente brillante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues Abzu quiere hablar con Karai al respecto y espera que esto no haga que las cosas cambien de manera aterradora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _me he estado preguntado si algún otro fic tiene tantos comentarios, es algo que me surge de repente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 113 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, Peebels Pek, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Tenzalucard123, Moon-9215, AndrosValgreen4, Espadachín de la Luz, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Fugo Distorsión, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	114. Inteligencia vs Fuerza

" _ **El Combate Mortal, el torneo en del cual depende el destino de todos los Universos continua, esta vez, ha comenzado la penúltima batalla del mismo, en el cual Applejack se está enfrentando a Amazu, la Maestra del Destello y el integrante más inteligente de todo el Reino de las Tinieblas, pero que al mismo tiempo es una guerrera sumamente formidable, pues anteriormente logro vencer a Black sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, además de que en estos momentos esta dominando a Applejack, sin embargo…antes de la batalla, Amazu le hizo algunas preguntas a Applejack, pues quería entender cómo era posible que tan valientes, pero novatas jovencitas hayan sido capaces de eliminar a sus compañeros, tras quedar satisfecha con la explicación de Applejack, finalmente está comenzando su batalla ¿será posible que Applejack sea capaz de vencer al miembro más inteligente de los Maestros Oscuros?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 114**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 114 Inteligencia vs Fuerza**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Mientras Amazu se encontraba peleando con Applejack, Raven se encontraba revisando los documentos que la Maestra del Destello le dio a revisar, conforme leía lo que decían, se daba cuenta de que el proceso era más difícil de lo que pensaba, fue cuando la voz del Guasón se escuchó.

-Vaya, parece que finalmente encontraste alguien que es mucho más inteligente que tú-dijo sonriendo, para luego desaparecer su sonrisa-pero espero que esto no sea un problema-expreso son un tono de voz sumamente diabólico, uno que helo la sangre de Raven.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estaremos listos, eso te lo puedo asegurar!-Raven sintió como el Guasón la sujetaba de las mejillas, apretándoselas con mucha fuerza.

-Eso espero, porque al Rey no le gustan los fracasos y a mí tampoco-sentencio volviendo a sonreír de esa forma tan tenebrosa que siempre aterraba a cualquiera-bueno, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a prepararme, después de todo, el gran espectáculo pronto comenzara-dijo sonriendo y retirándose, dejando a una asustada Raven detrás de él.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la parte alta del templo, todos observaban como se desarrollaba la batalla entre Applejack y Amazu, siendo Applejack quien llevaba la peor parte, pues por más ataques que lanzaba contra Amazu, esta los evadía con mucha facilidad, apenas y hacía algún movimiento para contraatacar.

-Vaya, por más que trata de atacarla no puede darle-dijo Goku impresionado por la agilidad de Amazu.

-Es como si estuviera en medio de una danza en vez de una pelea-dijo Piccolo de brazos cruzados.

-De hecho, lo que parece es que está anticipando cada uno de los movimientos Applejack antes de que siquiera logre pensarlos-explico Garnet acomodándose las gafas.

-¿Acaso también tiene visión futura?-pregunto Peridot sorprendida ante esa posibilidad.

-No-intervino Batman-Amazu simplemente se adelanta a lo que Huntress va a hacer porque lo único que está haciendo es atacarla con fuerza bruta-explico el Caballero de la Noche.

-Es verdad, no parece que esté pensando en alguna estrategia, todo lo que hace es atacarla con los puños, así nunca podrá vencer a alguien como Amazu-señalo Raiden-si alguien se enfrenta a ella debe hacer lo que es casi imposible de lograr-.

-¿Y que sería eso?-pregunto Rainbow sin despegar la vista de la esfera.

-Pelear sin la necesidad de usar la mente-explico el Caballero de la Noche-lograr que el cuerpo obtenga un juicio propio, eso es algo que no se consigue con facilidad, hasta el momento, solo los Ángeles poseen esa habilidad-.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Whiss ya nos había hablado de eso-dijo Goku recordando el entrenamiento que tuvieron con el Ángel del Universo 7 antes del ataque de Freezer tras su resurrección.

-Sé que la situación ya es algo seria, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme como le estará yendo a Fluttershy-dijo Twilight mirando hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, hablando con Myra.

-Espero que le vaya mejor que a Applejack-dijo Sunset viendo cómo iba la batalla contra la Maestra del Destello.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Praderas**

Applejack continuaba lanzando golpe tras golpe contra Amazu, pero la Maestra del Destello los esquivaba con suma facilidad, ni siquiera parecía estar preocupada por el hecho de que estuviera peleando con la vaquera, el colmo para la chica campirana fue el hecho de que Amazu invocara una taza de té caliente, mismo que comenzó a tomar como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es algo ofensivo! ¡Estamos en medio de una batalla, no puedes simplemente ponerte a tomar té así nada más!-gruño Applejack, mientras veía como Amazu bebía el contenido de la taza con mucho deleite.

-Lamento si esto te ofende de alguna forma, pero honestamente no tengo intención alguna de pelear contigo de este modo-dijo Amazu con desgano-tu idea de guerrera está basada únicamente en la fuerza bruta, sin pensar en estrategias y si lo haces son las mismas tácticas primitivas que los humanos han empleado desde hace siglos, por ejemplo, en estos momentos estás pensando en darme una estocada con la mano-dedujo Amazu sin voltear a verla.

Al escuchar eso, Applejack abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida de que ella hubiera deducido todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer sin siquiera voltear a verla-¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo establos lo supiste? ¿Acaso puedes leerme la mente?-pregunto sorprendida y preocupada.

Amazu bebió un trago más de su té antes de responder a la pregunta de la chica-No necesito hacer algo tan bajo como eso para saber lo que tienes pensado hacer, eres increíblemente predecible, por ese motivo no podrás ganarme-dijo Amazu con calma-y por ello atacarte sería una pérdida de mi tiempo-.

Al escuchar eso, la vaquera abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiéndose profundamente ofendida por las palabras de Amazu-¡No te atrevas a subestimarme!-bramo lanzándose al ataque de nuevo, pero Amazu la esquivo con gran facilidad y la chica termino en el suelo de nuevo.

-No te estoy subestimando, estoy diciendo la verdad, realmente esperaba algo mejor de ti-dijo Amazu con expresión tranquila y relajada.

Applejack intento incorporarse, pero mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de que su respiración estaba agitada y que estaba sudando, dándose cuenta de que Amazu tenía razón, ella estaba empleando solo la fuerza bruta y jamás podría vencer a alguien como ella con algo tan tonto como eso, pero tampoco podía pensar en algo que pudiera sorprender a quien era el miembro más brillante de todos los Maestros Oscuros, debía pensar en algo y pronto, entonces abrió los ojos de golpe.

Estaba claro que la fuerza bruta no era la respuesta, de seguir así solo terminaría agotándose y permitiendo que Amazu la derrote sin mover un solo dedo, pero ella tampoco era de las que pensaba del modo en que Twilight lo hacía, tenía que hacer las cosas a su modo, así que dejo que su cuerpo y cabeza actuaran juntos como uno solo, Amazu observaba a Applejack atentamente, esperando cualquier posible sorpresa de parte de la chica.

Applejack no se movió ni un instante y Amazu ya había deducido lo que estaba a punto de hacer, así que espero y no hubo ninguna sorpresa cuando Applejack se incorporó a gran velocidad, lanzando una patada contra ella, misma que Amazu esquivo con mucha facilidad.

-Un movimiento sumamente predecible…-dijo Amazu, cuando se dio cuenta de que Applejack la sujeto de un brazo-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendida, ya que nunca vio en que momento hizo eso.

Con una rapidez igual de impresionante, Applejack lanzo un golpe con su mano en forma de cuchillo, mismo que Amazu evadió, pero el ataque logro rozar su mejilla, sorprendiéndola, especialmente cuando Applejack logro quitarle su taza, misma que cayó al suelo, derramando su té.

Amazu retrocedió ante eso y miro a Applejack con mucha sorpresa, pero entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle, la vaquera tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero no de una manera en que los cerraba con fuerza, sino que lo hacía con profunda calma, su respiración era pausada y tranquila, dejando que el viento meciera su cola de caballo.

 _-"¿Por qué cerro los ojos? La opción más lógica dice que quiere guiarse por sus otros sentidos, pero ni así podría hacerme el menor daño"-_ pensó intrigada.

Amazu espero a que Applejack hiciera algún movimiento, pero entonces, Applejack le dio la espalda, dejando confundida a Amazu, especialmente cuando la chica dio un salto, pasando sobre ella, Amazu sospecho que intentaba colocarse detrás de ella, pero para su sorpresa, Applejack se detuvo sobre ella y descendió, la Maestra la espero y se preparó para esquivarla, pero para su sorpresa, Applejack giro de manera que sus pies daban hacia el suelo, pero no de manera que diera una patada, sino que Applejack se subió a los hombros de Amazu.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Amazu antes de que Applejack comenzara a girar a gran velocidad, llevándose con ella a Amazu, quien no era capaz de liberarse-¿Qué es esto?-.

 **(Nota: ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanto este ataque de Topo, realmente me pareció muy original y poderoso)**

Amazu intento liberarse, pero cuando pensaba hacerlo, Applejack la lanzo contra el suelo, estrellándola con fuerza, cuando Amazu se estaba incorporando, Applejack se lanzó contra ella de nuevo y esta vez Amazu se preparó para el combate, deteniéndola con un choque de puños, la Maestra del Destello se dio cuenta de que Applejack aún continuaba con sus ojos cerrados.

- _"¿Qué significa esto? Y ni siquiera habla"-_ pensó Amazu confundida, ya que Applejack no estaba usando eso para agudizar sus otros sentidos, había algo más en todo esto, era como si la chica estuviera peleando dormida.

Applejack lanzaba varios ataques tras otros, pero como cada uno de estos eran de maneras que Amazu no esperaba, no era capaz de ver sus movimientos ni de predecirlos, era como si la chica estuviera empleando algún tipo de nuevo arte marcial.

La vaquera aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados y no dejaba de atacar a Amazu, quien bloqueaba cada uno de los ataques de Applejack como podía, pues era muy difícil ver sus movimientos cuando no lograba descifrarlos, fue cuando Applejack logro propinarle un golpe en el rostro y luego una patada, provocando que rodara por el suelo.

Tras eso, Applejack se detuvo y suspiro para calmarse, finalmente abrió sus ojos y vio el resultado-¡Santos huertos de manzana! ¡Realmente funciono!-exclamo sonriendo emocionada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Batman sonrió al comprender lo que Applejack había hecho, realmente fue una idea muy buena, especialmente porque lo pensó en una fracción de segundo-No entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto la siempre analítica Twilight-solo cerro los ojos y consiguió obtener ventaja contra Amazu-.

-Eso se debe a que hizo algo parecido a lo que los Ángeles pueden hacer-explico Batman con voz calmada y misteriosa-al cerrar sus ojos dejo que sus acciones se movieran por puro instinto, sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco y su cuerpo era lo único que reaccionaba-.

-¿Está diciendo que logro hacer que su cuerpo actuara con juicio propio?-pregunto Vegeta sorprendido.

-Podría decirse que sí-dijo Batman de manera misteriosa-con el poder de los Ángeles tiene la facilidad de hacer cosas que solo ellos podrían hacer, pero también es humana, así que no sabría decir que tanto puede emplear esa nueva habilidad-.

-¡Pero no creo que eso importe!-grito Rainbow sonriendo-¡Porque estoy segura de que mi vaquera le dará su merecido a esa listilla!-aseguro como solo ella puede hacerlo.

-Aún es muy pronto para celebrar-dijo Sunset mirando hacia la esfera, pues la batalla aún no había terminado.

-Tienes razón Firebird y la situación es más seria, pues seguramente Amazu ya se dio cuenta de eso-señalo Batman con seriedad, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Praderas**

Applejack espero a que su oponente se levantara, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir, Amazu se había incorporado y sonreía de forma satisfecha-Ya veo, entonces así fue como lo hiciste-dijo incorporándose-debo admitirlo, nunca espere que pudieras hacer algo que solo los Ángeles pueden hacer-.

-Creo que finalmente te tome por sorpresa ¿no es verdad?-inquirió Applejack colocándose en guardia.

Amazu sonrió, ya que eso era completamente cierto-Ahora estoy totalmente segura-dijo acomodándose los lentes.

-¿De qué?-pregunto Applejack confundida.

-Si ustedes se hubieran enfrentado a Vatu o a Zamasu en el cuerpo de Son Goku o el que era inmortal o incluso fusionado lo habrían vencido sin problemas-dijo Amazu-cada una de ustedes tiene habilidades y poderes con los que la mayoría solo han soñado, en los 12 Universos existen seres con grandes poderes, habilidades que los hacen únicos, pero a fin de cuentas ninguno de ellos alcanzara jamás este nivel-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Applejack confundida.

-Te lo pondré así, mientras ustedes han entrenado física, mental y espiritualmente de maneras extraordinarias, la mayoría de los seres en todos los Universos dependen demasiado de sus poderes y habilidades físicas, en muchos Universos existen los que llaman "Súper Héroes", pero mientras su maestro se volvió un gran héroe al entrenarse por varios años y prepararse, la mayoría de ellos adquieren sus poderes de diversas maneras y eso les basta para convertirse en héroes-.

-Entiendo-dijo Applejack comprendiendo un poco lo que decía Amazu.

-Pero ellos se vuelven tan dependientes de sus poderes, del mismo modo que Superman lo hacía, que si los llegan a perder no serían nada y aun si tienen todo el poder que necesitan no se atreven a acabar con ellos de la manera correcta-expreso Amazu.

-¿Manera correcta?-.

-Tomare por ejemplo a los Saiyajin; cuando Black y Zamasu atacaron el futuro de ese chico Trunks, tanto Goku como Vegeta fueron a esa época y terminaron derrotados en dos ocasiones, el problema es que ellos dependieron solo de sus fuerzas físicas, no pensaron en una estrategia adecuada para pelear, nunca lo hacen, pero te diré una cosa, ambos podrían haber vencido a ese par de tontos, porque pese a que Black tenía el cuerpo de Goku no sabía usar todo su poder real, nunca pudo realizar el Kaioken y mucho menos la Genkidama, si Goku hubiera usando el Puño del Dragón contra Black lo habría vencido con facilidad-.

-Pero ¿Por qué nunca uso esa técnica contra él?-pregunto Applejack.

-Porque para los Saiyajin, proteger es lo último en su lista, es cierto que querían proteger ese mundo, pero siempre están ansiosos por pelear y divertirse, otro ejemplo es ese mequetrefe de Zamasu que pidió un cuerpo inmortal, si Goku hubiera usado la Genkidama contra él lo habría matado fácilmente, pero no, para ellos lo primero es divertirse peleando contra guerreros más fuertes y lo mismo pasa con muchos seres en los 12 Universos, por eso nunca alcanzaran el nivel requerido-.

-¿Nivel requerido para qué?-pregunto Applejack.

-Para ser como ustedes-explico Amazu dejando congelada a Applejack-su maestro es el único que entiende a la vida y la muerte del mismo modo que lo hacen los Dioses, y ustedes están haciéndolo también, por eso son más que simples mortales y por eso la Luz de la Presencia las escogió-.

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso?-.

-Solo quería compartir un poco de conocimiento contigo, del mismo modo que tú lo hiciste conmigo-dijo Amazu-después de todo, como bien te dije, yo ansió el conocimiento, esa es la máxima riqueza-.

-Ya veo, realmente no me explico cómo alguien como tú puede servir a un monstruo como Drago-dijo Applejack.

Amazu se acomodó las gafas-Esa es una pregunta que no podré responder, ya que he compartido un conocimiento contigo y tú ya compartiste uno conmigo, así que ahora debemos continuar con la batalla-.

-¡Pues si eso quieres ven por mí!-reto Applejack cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-Esto será interesante-dijo Amazu lanzándose contra Applejack a gran velocidad, atacándola con un golpe de su mano, mismo que la vaquera bloqueo, pero no pudo evitar el siguiente golpe de Amazu.

Ambas comenzaron una feroz en la que estaban muy igualadas, pues Amazu demostraba que también era capaz de hacer cosas parecidas a las que Applejack hacía, por lo que era difícil ver sus movimientos o predecirlos, sus puños chocaban, al igual que sus rodillas, provocando un gran impacto que sacudió todo el lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Todos presenciaban la batalla con mucha sorpresa, ya que no se esperaban que alguien como Amazu fuera capaz de dar una batalla como la que estaban viendo, lo que provoco que Raiden suspirara con cansancio.

-En definitiva algunas especies piensan que solo siendo muy poderoso puedes lograr cosas como estas-dijo Raiden-es algo desesperante en cierto modo-agrego el Dios.

-En lo personal encuentro interesante que un Guerrero Saiyajin quiera pelear contra las chicas-dijo Batman de brazos cruzados-aunque este no es el momento para pensar en eso, Huntress aún no ha vencido a Amazu y algo me dice que no le será nada fácil lograrlo, aunque haya descubierto un modo de poder atacarla-expreso el Caballero de la Noche con tono serio.

Por su parte, Fluttershy y Myra continuaban hablando o al menos es lo que parecían, ya que Myra se negaba a escuchar, pero por más que lo intentaba no era capaz de ignorar a la tierna Fluttershy, quien hablo aun si Myra fingiera no escucharla.

-Yo realmente lamento haberte lastimado de ese modo Myra, nunca fue mi intención hacerlo-dijo Fluttershy con profundo arrepentimiento-eres mi mejor amiga, la mejor que he tenido-.

-Por favor, no dudaste en hacerme a un lado cuando conociste a esas chicas, te rehusaste a huir conmigo a un lugar donde el Régimen no pudiera encontrarnos-gruño Myra recordando ese momento.

-Myra, sabes que se trataba de Superman, honestamente ¿crees que podríamos haber escapado a un lugar donde ellos no pudieran encontrarnos?-pregunto Fluttershy con mucha inteligencia, misma que Myra ignoro de nuevo.

-Eso no importa, pudiste haber venido conmigo, en su lugar te quedaste con esas…esa…ni siquiera encuentro palabras para insultarlas-dijo Myra riéndose divertida de sí misma-debería odiarlas, pero no puedo hacerlo, debería odiarte y no puedo, realmente quiero hacerlo y no lo consiguió…no puedo odiarte…jamás podría hacerlo-.

-Entonces ven conmigo-dijo Fluttershy con bastante seguridad-sé que mis amigas te aceptaran y sé que Batman también lo hará-.

-¿Ir contigo? ¿Del mismo modo que tú lo hiciste?-cuestiono Myra sin voltear a verla.

Fluttershy puso una mirada triste ante esa pregunta, sintiéndose como toda una hipócrita en esos momentos, pero debía dejar de lado ese pensamiento, después de todo, su amiga estaba en garras de un ser que seguramente terminarían destruyéndola cuando ya no la necesitara.

-Realmente me duele todo el daño que te hice y en serio quisiera poder compensarte por todo-dijo Fluttershy comenzando a llorar silenciosamente-pero quiero que sepas que desde que nos separamos y dejamos de vernos, no hubo un solo instante en que no pensara en ti-aseguro Fluttershy.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?-cuestiono Myra encarándola.

Fluttershy miro el dolor en los ojos de quien fuera su mejor amiga, entendiendo a la perfección como es que ella termino uniéndose al Mal Supremo, del mismo modo que muchos otros se le unieron, todo comenzó con un gran dolor y un corazón roto, la peli rosa suspiro y se acercó a ella, hecho que molesto a Myra, quien estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Fluttershy la detuvo.

-Sé que no quieres que me acerque a ti y no lo haré más, pero solo si me permites darte algo para demostrarte la verdad de mis palabras-dijo Fluttershy y Myra la miro con suspicacia-por favor, solo déjame entregártelo y luego me iré, te dejare sola y si después de verlo aún no me crees…entonces te prometo que nunca más volveré a molestarte, solo te pido que me dejes entregártelo-.

Myra miro a Fluttershy con bastante desconfianza, misma que nació en su interior desde que se unió a las filas de Drago, aprendió a desconfiar de todos, menos de los que estaban en el mismo bando, pero sabía que Fluttershy nunca rompía una promesa, así que asintió.

Suspirando con resignación, Myra extendió su mano-Muy bien, dame lo que quieras darme y lárgate de una vez-indico sin verla a los ojos.

Fluttershy sonrió y se acercó, entregándole un pequeño paquete envuelto en una caja, mismo que dejo en la mano de Myra, quien se estremeció al sentir su piel tocando la de Fluttershy, aunque fuera solo por sus manos.

-Espero que esto te demuestre la sinceridad de mis palabras y Myra…yo siempre te quise-dijo Fluttershy besándola en la mejilla y retirándose con rapidez, dejando a una congelada Myra atrás.

La chica no podía reaccionar, ni siquiera lograba procesar que acababa de pasar, pero instintivamente llevo su mano hacia la mejilla donde Fluttershy deposito aquel dulce contacto, una vez que logro reaccionar dándose una palmada mental, prosiguió a abrir el paquete, abriendo los ojos de golpe al ver su contenido.

-No puede ser-dijo impactada, ya que se trataba de un medallón, pero no era cualquier medallón, este tenía la forma de una mariposa de colores muy brillantes y hermosos, sus alas de abrían de modo de broche, por lo que cuando las abrió se quedó más que impactada-aun están ahí-.

Ella recordaba perfectamente ese medallón, ella se lo había regalado a Fluttershy hace algunos años, y Fluttershy puso una foto de ambas en cada ala, un símbolo de verdadera amistad y de cariño, pero después de todo lo que ocurrió con el Régimen…nunca se imaginó que ella aun lo tuviera, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la boca para evitar hacer algún ruido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde su prisión, los ojos rojos de Drago brillaron intensamente, mientras la Bestia del Mal sentía algo-Hay una perturbación en uno de mis lacayos-dedujo con furia-alguien está pensando en traicionarme, esto podría complicarlo todo-gruño al tiempo que miraba las cadenas que lo aprisionaban-necesito apresurar mis planes antes de que sea tarde-sentencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Praderas**

Applejack y Amazu chocaron sus puños con mucha fuerza, provocando un gran estruendo que sacudió todo el lugar, la vaquera aún continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, mientras lanzaba varios ataques, nuevamente su maniobra resultaba ser efectiva, pero cuando más luchaba Amazu contra ella más aprendía de la misma y por eso ya no le daba los mismos resultados.

-¡No podrás vencerme si continuas haciendo exactamente lo mismo!-declaro Amazu lanzando una patada contra Applejack, misma que la chica logro detener con su brazo, siempre manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-¡Pues por lo que veo están dando buenos resultados!-declaro la vaquera lanzando un golpe contra Amazu, mismo que la Maestra detuvo con su mano.

-¡Tienes mucho valor, lo admito, pero ni así podrás derrotarme!-declaro Amazu dándole una patada a Applejack, quien se estrelló contra algunos árboles.

Rápidamente, se levantó y sintió que su oponente se lanzó contra ella a gran velocidad, la vaquera se protegió con los brazos del poderoso puñetazo que Amazu le dio, pero entonces la Maestra del Destello hizo varios movimientos con su mano sobre el cuerpo de la vaquera, hecho que la extraño, especialmente cuando Amazu se retiró.

-¿Qué…?-Applejack no pudo terminar su frase, pues sintió una poderosa descarga eléctrica que la hizo arrodillarse-¿Qué…fue eso…?-pregunto entre dientes.

-Simplemente fue un pequeño ataque a los nervios-respondió Amazu sin voltear a verla-deberías saberlo jovencita, después de todo, eres estudiante de Batman-.

Applejack abrió sus ojos y encaro a Amazu, quien se veía completamente relajada, a pesar de que habían estado peleando de una manera extraordinaria-No deberías estar dándome la espalda-dijo Applejack de manera amenazadora.

-Quizás tengas razón-reconoció Amazu-pero siendo sincera, creo que ya diste todo lo que tenías con esa maniobra, ya que no puedes pensar en otra cosa para vencerme-señalo con voz calmada.

Applejack se rio-Eso es lo que estamos a punto de descubrir-dijo Applejack colocándose en guardia y nuevamente cerro sus ojos.

-¿Hum?-Amazu volteo a verla de nuevo y espero cualquier acción de parte de Applejack, cuando vio que su cuerpo estaba brillando con un aura divino, hecho que hizo que la Maestra del Destello volteara a verla por completo- _"Piensa atacarme de nuevo con todo su poder, no, está tramando algo más"-._

Fue cuando Applejack extendió sus brazos y el aura divina se transformó en un fuego azul celeste que la rodeaba, provocando que Amazu abriera los ojos sorprendida por aquella demostración de energía, misma que nunca espero ver en un humano.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente Applejack le mostrara a Amazu todo lo que tiene ¿será posible que logre vencer a la formidable Maestra del Destello? ¿Y que pasara entre Fluttershy y Myra?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **LES INFORMO QUE OFICIALMENTE CIERRO LA BUSQUEDA DEL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 2 Y ABRO EL DEL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 3, PUES YA EMPECE EL CARTEL**

 **DENTRO DE POCO ESCOGERE AL GANADOR DEL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 2, SEAN PACIENTES**

 **TAMBIEN LES INFORMO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LES DARE ALGUNAS DESCRIPCIONES DEL RESTO DE LOS PARTICIPANTES DEL UNIVERSO 3 PARA QUE LES AYUDE UN POCO**

 **Ángel María NF:** _al principio su estrategia estaba funcionando, pero ahora que Amazu se familiarizo con la misma ha volteado la situación una vez más, Applejack debe pensar en otra forma de vencer a la brillante Amazu o estará acabada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _la pelea contra Amazu continúa de una manera devastadora, ninguna de las dos cede ante la otra, aunque Amazu está comenzando a tomar ventaja de la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _a veces no puedo pensar en un buen título y uso uno de algún fic antiguo, especialmente si tienen relación con lo que se va a contar y si no lo modifico un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _Pinkie Pie realmente es una chica agradable, pero en ocasiones da mucho miedo, sobre todo cuando hace cosas inexplicables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _realmente debió ser sumamente habladora para hartar hasta los maestros, mientras nos acercamos al encuentro final, la pelea con Amazu continúa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _y esa es una frase sumamente sabia, porque las personas más calmadas pueden darte la más grande de todas las sorpresas, siempre hay que evitar provocarlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _a mí me divierte la actitud de ambas, de algún modo se complementan, una sumamente impulsiva y la otra increíblemente tímida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _el momento de la batalla final está acercándose, Applejack empezó a obtener ventaja, pero ahora Amazu está volteando la situación de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _la pelea contra Amazu continúa y como acabas de ver, tu ex maestra es sumamente astuta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por el momento hay que concentrarse en lo que se avecina, pues aún queda la batalla con Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _eso se debe a que Pinkie Pie sabe cómo llevar a una persona hasta el borde de un colapso nervioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _el mejor modo de tomar a Amazu por sorpresa es que el cuerpo tenga un juicio propio que evite que el cerebro de las indicaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _en cierto modo es cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _conozco ese episodio y no me extraña que Musculoso se traumara, las 8 temporada, 247 episodios sin parar, realmente es como que te obliguen a ver toda la saga de Crepúsculo en un día. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ella es básicamente una persona que busca conocimiento, siempre quiere más y más, es su mayor afición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues adelante, aunque como he dicho, aún no he planeado algún otro fic para el Rey de las Tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _la pelea con Amazu continúa y como acabas de ver, Applejack tiene que pensar en otra estrategia, pues Amazu ya aprendió su jugada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _no es nada, me alegra complacer a mis lectores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _entiendo, pues lo pensare. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _la pelea contra Amazu continua, ninguna de las dos cede ante la otra, pero Applejack está volviendo a perder terreno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _definitivamente hay muchos oponentes que en serio son demasiado raros y otros que no sabes ni donde aparecieron o que chiste tienen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _a mí me divierte como se complementan en cierto modo, una es sumamente impulsiva y la otra extremadamente tímida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _¿Quién no le temería a Pinkie Pie? Especialmente si se la pasa hablando y hablando y hablando, sin saber cómo detenerla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _por mientras la batalla con Amazu continua y la Maestra del Destello demuestra su gran inteligencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _a mí me divierte el modo en que ambas se complementan una a la otra, pues una es demasiado impulsiva y la otra sumamente tímida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _por un momento logro tomarla por sorpresa, pero una de las cualidades de Amazu es que aprende demasiado rápido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _la pelea con Amazu ha dado varios giros, pues Applejack encontró un modo de superarla, pero Amazu aprendió rápido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _de cierto modo es completamente verdadero, ya que no hacen la gran cosa, solo aumentan sus poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _pues debe ser más cuidadosa, porque cada vez que pelea contra Amazu le enseña más y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _definitivamente no me explico como muchos piensan que están a la altura de Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y aunque obtuvo algo de ventaja, Amazu ya aprendió la manera en que Applejack estaba peleando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _la batalla final está a muy pocos capítulos, pronto veremos el enfrentamiento final con Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _efectivamente no lo son todo y por eso debe encontrar otro modo de vencer a Amazu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _aunque comenzó a emplear una maniobra sumamente eficiente, Amazu no tardo en aprenderla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y muy pronto la final del Combate Mortal, seguido de la batalla con Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _efectivamente, parece que Drago está completamente seguro de su regreso sin importar el resultado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ese momento está cada vez más cerca, especialmente porque queda un solo combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _el Guasón es el único enemigo de Batman que parece no tener un pasado definido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues cualquiera se asustaría si te amenazan con traer a la chica que nunca se calla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pues acabas de ver cómo le está yendo a la valiente vaquera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y todavía continua, pues Amazu descubrió el juego de Applejack. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _nunca hay que tomarse la amenaza de que van a usar a Pinkie Pie como una broma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y vaya que en serio no debes perdértelo, porque aunque está perdiendo, aún le falta mucho por mostrar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ahora se avecina el final de esta batalla y muy pronto el comienzo de la pelea con Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _Applejack está en una gran desventaja, pero aún puede ganarle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _pues acabas de ver que ella está ganándole a Applejack a pesar de su táctica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues disfrútalo, porque Amazu tiene la ventaja total del combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ya solo queda una batalla del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _la batalla con Amazu está a punto de finalizar y luego pasaremos con Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y Amazu vaya que sabe explotar muy bien su inteligencia, es sumamente astuta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _el plan de Drago esta por completarse, la Bestia del Mal muy pronto hará acto de presencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya acabas de ver como pelea Amazu contra Applejack. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y eso no será necesario, pues Drago hará su aparición sin importar el resultado del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues viste que tan diferente es Amazu al momento de pelear, aprende cuanto más pelea también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _el momento de la pelea contra Abzu se acerca cada vez más y más, así como también el enfrentamiento con Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 114 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Alexandra Ónix, An To Beatriz, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Zeus, Hades, AndrosValgreen4, Bowser3000000, Ocnarf, Espadachín de la Luz, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, FreedomGundam96, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	115. Libre Albedrio

" _ **La pelea entre Applejack y Amazu, la gran buscadora de conocimiento continua, la valiente vaquera empleo una maniobra en la cual consiguió que su cuerpo se moviera con un juicio propio, hecho que tomo totalmente desprevenida a Amazu, quien no fue capaz de predecir los movimiento de la chica, mientras tanto, Fluttershy finalmente se armó de valor para hablar con Myra y tratar de hacerla recapacitar para que dejara las filas del Ejército de las Tinieblas, pero todo parecía indicar que no lo iba a conseguir hasta que le dio una muestra de que pese a todo, aun la quería y mucho, un objeto con un gran valor sentimental, pero Drago se percató de eso y ha decidido acelerar sus planes, por otro lado, Applejack ha decidido terminar con la batalla de una vez por todas ¿Qué será lo que planea hacer para vencer a la astuta Amazu?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 115**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 115 Libre Albedrio**

La batalla entre Applejack y Amazu continuaba de una manera devastadora, ninguna de las dos cedía terreno ante la otra, chocaban sus puños y se disparaban varios rayos, pero aunque Applejack mostraba ser capaz de pelear contra Amazu, cada vez le costaba más y más seguirle el ritmo a la poderosa Maestra del destello.

Amazu se colocó detrás de Applejack y abriendo su palma disparo una esfera de energía que golpeo directamente a la vaquera, estrellándola contra varios árboles, pero la chica aún no estaba vencida y se puso de pie de nuevo, su corazón latía mucho y su respiración era agitada, estaba comenzando a molestarse, pero logro tranquilizarse.

-¡No me voy a rendir!-declaro lanzándose al ataque de nuevo, mientras Amazu esperaba con total tranquilidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Rainbow solo pudo hacer una mueca de enfado al ver como su novia nuevamente era repelida por Amazu con suma facilidad, la Maestra del Destello demostraba porque motivos era la más inteligente de todos, pues aprendía aun en medio de la batalla y no solo obtenía conocimientos de pelea, sino otro tipo.

-Huntress necesita pensar en algo y pronto-dijo Batman con voz seria-Amazu ya está aprendiendo su estilo de lucha, además de que también encuentra sus puntos más vulnerables, necesita encontrar un nuevo modo para enfrentarla-.

-Pero aunque lo haga ¿Qué impedirá que Amazu también aprenda esa maniobra de ataque?-pregunto Rarity mirando a Batman con preocupación, el Caballero de la Noche guardo silencio ante la pregunta de la chica, pensando en una solución para el predicamento de la vaquera.

-Vamos Applejack, si te llegan a matar juro que te mato-gruño Rainbow, mientras sus amigas la miraban confundidas-¡Sé que eso no tuvo sentido, pero ustedes me entienden!-grito desesperada.

-Desesperándote no vas a conseguir nada, lo mejor será que confíes en que Huntress obtenga la victoria, del mismo modo en que ella confió en tu la obtendrías-señalo Batman y Rainbow se quedó callada, después de todo, Batman tenía razón.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras todos los demás observaban la batalla, Abzu se encontraba hablando con Karai en una parte apartada del templo, aunque Karai ahora estaba mostrando un gesto de confusión por la pregunta que su Maestro y padre le había hecho hacia tan solo unos instantes.

-Yo…no logro entender… ¿Qué me preguntaste padre?-pregunto Karai, ya que no estaba segura de haber entendido la pregunta de su padre.

-¿A que le eres leal Karai?-repitió Abzu con voz seria-sé que no le eres leal al amo, ya que nunca te ha gustado obedecerlo y también sé que tu lealtad no está del todo con sus tropas-.

-No entiendo ¿Qué he hecho para que pienses eso? Nunca he desobedecido ninguna orden que me han dado-dijo Karai.

-Ordenes que fueron dadas por mí y Zaleska-señalo Abzu-Karai, es claro que tu lealtad es hacia mí y hacia tu madre, pero cuando nosotros no estemos ¿a qué le serás leal?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tu madre perdió su batalla contra la Castidad y aunque fue un duro golpe sé que ella querría haber perdido de ese modo, peleando como toda una guerrera, es la manera en que yo quiero ser derrotado, si es que ocurre, peleando hasta mi último aliento, dándolo todo en el campo de batalla-explico Abzu.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Acaso piensas que esa nerd te va a vencer?-pregunto Karai incrédula-¡Tu acabaste con un Dios de la Destrucción! ¿Cómo podría ese gusano de biblioteca vencerte?-.

-Esta es una batalla contra el rival que tanto he esperado y todo puede pasar, por eso quiero que me des tu palabra de guerrera de que si llego a perder buscaras tu propio camino, tu camino de guerrera y que no buscaras venganza-indico Abzu.

-¿Qué?-.

-La venganza no es honorable y solo te convertiría en una cobarde como Superman o como Zamasu, yo te enseñe a ser una guerrera, no un cobarde como ellos-explico Abzu.

Karai miro a su padre sorprendido-No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo puedes servir a la Bestia del Mal si piensas de ese modo? Para él la venganza es algo delicioso, disfruta viendo a cientos de criaturas destrozarse por venganza, los Dioses han querido vengarse de ti por lo que le hiciste a Ivan ¿Por qué le sirves a ese malvado?-.

Abzu miro a su hija adoptiva en silencio, por unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada-Soy un guerrero-respondió, dejando confundida a Karai-un guerrero que ama el olor del campo de batalla, nací para la conquista y la gloria de la batalla, esa era mi vida, soy sumamente orgulloso, mucho más que cualquier otro guerrero de cualquier Universo, incluso más que el Príncipe Vegeta, quizás es por eso que represento dicho pecado-señalo riéndose un poco-por ese motivo fue muy humillante para mí haber muerto por una simple enfermedad en vez de en una gran batalla, por ese motivo, cuando el amo me dio la oportunidad de volver a la vida y seguir combatiendo no dude en hacerlo-.

-Pero…-.

-Karai, jamás traicionare al amo, porque él me dio la oportunidad de continuar con la gloria de la batalla, espero poder tener el final que todo guerrero busca, en una última y gloriosa batalla, por ese motivo le soy tan leal y estoy dispuesto a todo por él, tal vez te suene complicado o te parezca que no tiene sentido, no deben tenerlo, ya que es mi decisión propia, mientras los demás se unieron a él porque nacieron de la oscuridad o del odio, yo lo hice por decisión propia y espero lo entiendas-.

Karai no supo que decir ante las palabras de su padre, para ella no tenía sentido alguno, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía lo que pasaba, Abzu era un guerrero, un combatiente, un conquistador, el honor y las batallas eran su vida, por eso para él, haber muerto de ese modo, sin tener la oportunidad de una última y gloriosa batalla era la peor de las deshonras.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Pradera**

Applejack continuo lanzando varios golpes y patadas contra Amazu, quien los evadió todos con mucha facilidad, la Maestra del Destello había aprendido por completo su táctica y eso era algo que la vaquera también descubrió, pues por más que atacaba no lograba atinar un solo golpe, fue cuando lanzo una patada más, misma que Amazu detuvo con su mano.

Amazu dio un golpe con su cabello, mismo que lanzo a Applejack contra el suelo, la chica campirana intento levantarse, cuando Amazu le disparo un rayo que apenas consiguió esquivar, solo para tener a Amazu frente a ella de nuevo, Amazu coloco dos de sus dedos en su frente y con un pequeño empujón la arrojo contra el suelo.

Applejack rodo por el suelo, pero no tardo en volver a levantarse, esta vez no pudo mantener sus ojos cerrados y vio que Amazu descendía hasta quedar ante ella-Lo mejor será que te rindas, no vas a poder vencerme-dijo Amazu con voz calmada.

-¡Eso no es seguro!-grito Applejack incorporándose y liberando una onda de energía contra Amazu, misma que la Maestra del Destello detuvo con su mano.

-Ese tipo de ataques no va a lograr dañarme, lo mejor será que te rindas en estos momentos, no importa cuanto lo intentes, no vas a poder vencerme-dijo Amazu viéndola fijamente.

Applejack comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sintiéndose realmente inútil ante Amazu, por más que atacaba no era capaz de vencerla y su única ventaja había desaparecido, pues Amazu la volvió inservible.

-¿Ya te rindes?-pregunto Amazu con voz calmada.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

Applejack comenzó a levantarse con algo de dificultad, pero cuando lo hizo sonrió de manera desafiante-¿Rendirme? Debes estar bromeando, porque eso… ¡Es algo que jamás haré!-declaro lanzándose contra Amazu de nuevo.

La Maestra del Destello espero a que Applejack se acercara lo suficiente y lanzo un golpe, pero Applejack lo esquivo rápidamente y lanzo un puñetazo al rostro de Amazu, dándole directamente, pero no le importo a Amazu, fue cuando Applejack comenzó a lanzar varios golpes contra la Maestra del Destello.

Amazu solo esquivaba o bloqueaba los ataques de Applejack como si no tuviera nada que temer, Applejack continuaba lanzándole varios ataques, pero Amazu ni siquiera se inmutaba, estaba demasiado tranquila y eso comenzó a desesperar a la valiente vaquera, hecho que Amazu noto.

La Maestra del Destello sujeto un brazo de Applejack y le aplico una leve llave, misma que le ocasiono un poco de dolor, pero ni así dejo de atacar, Amazu la esquivaba sin problema alguno, pero eso no detenía los constantes ataques de Applejack.

-¿Por qué continuas atacando si sabes que es completamente inútil? No hay modo en que puedas vencerme, ríndete ahora mismo y termina con esta tontería-dijo Amazu.

-¿Tontería? ¿Llamas a esto tontería?-bramo Applejack lanzando un golpe más contra Amazu, mismo que la Maestra detuvo con su mano, pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor ante el potente golpe que recibió-¡Mierda! ¡No lo entiendes!-bramo Applejack lanzando una patada.

Amazu detuvo la patada con su brazo, pero también le dolió hacerlo, era como si la fuerza de aquella chica estuviera aumentando, pero si algo la confundió más que eso fue lo que le dijo antes de darle esos dos golpes.

-¿Qué no lo entiendo? ¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Amazu con genuina confusión en su tono de voz.

Applejack lanzo más golpes contra Amazu, quien los detenía con sus manos, pero sin poder evitar sentir dolor al sentir aquellos poderosos impactos-¡El motivo por el cual mis amigas y yo seguimos luchando, la razón por la cual no nos rendimos, por lo que seguimos al frente con valor!-declaro Applejack sin dejar de atacarla.

Amazu no lograba entender lo que Applejack le quería decir con todo eso, estaba realmente consternada, ella, la Maestra del Destello, amante del conocimiento, estaba confundida y eso nunca le había pasado, una duda mucho más grande que el hecho de que sus compañeros hayan sido vencidos estaba anidándose en su cabeza.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Amazu.

-¡Tú, como Zamasu y todos tus compañeros jamás podrán entender a los humanos, somos más que nuestro cuerpo, que nuestra mente!-gritaba Applejack sin dejar de atacarla-¡Y eso es algo que Superman olvido por completo! ¡Nuestro espíritu! ¡Jamás nos rendiremos! ¡Jamás nos doblegamos! ¡JAMAS!-.

-¿Por qué? ¡Saben que todos sus intentos por detenernos serán inútiles, no importa quien enfrente al amo, no existe nadie que pueda derrotarlo!-declaro Amazu.

-¡Porque nosotros elegimos enfrentarlo, elegimos luchar aunque todo parezca imposible, somos guerreras, somos las Virtudes Humanas, somos las Hijas de Batman!-gritaba Applejack sin dejar de atacar-¡Tú me dijiste que buscabas conocimiento, pero solo eres un títere de Drago!-acuso Applejack.

Si Amazu estaba confundida por las acciones de Applejack, esa última frase la dejo congelada-¿Qué?-exclamo dejando de detener los ataques de la vaquera, quien le dio un golpe en el estómago, seguido de una patada, para luego empujarla hacia el suelo.

Una vez que ambas impactaron contra el duro suelo, Applejack siguió lanzando varios golpes contra Amazu, hasta que finalmente, la vaquera le propino un último golpe que hizo estremecer todo el lugar, para luego alejarse a recuperar el aliento, debía hacer una nota mental, atacar y hablar al mismo tiempo no eran una buena combinación.

Amazu permaneció en el suelo, procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar y su impacto aumento más al escuchar a Applejack-Ni siquiera tienes el valor para tomar tus propias decisiones-señalo con voz seria.

Los ojos de Amazu se abrieron de golpe al escuchar eso, poco a poco, la Maestra del Destello se incorporó y mantuvo su cabeza agachada, asimilando todo lo que Applejack le había dicho, por su parte, la vaquera se puso en guardia y espero cualquier sorpresa de parte de Amazu, quien no dijo ni hizo nada en todo ese tiempo, ese hecho la extraño, pero no bajo la guardia en ningún momento, el viento comenzó a soplar y a mecer el cabello de ambas, hasta que…

-Tienes razón-reconoció Amazu, dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo en un destello, hecho que extraño a Applejack.

-¿Qué?-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde su prisión, Drago sintió lo que ocurrió y sus malignos ojos rojos brillaron de nuevo con maldad y furia-Amazu-gruño molesto-esa pequeña perra del oeste lo consiguió-maldijo lleno de odio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Praderas**

Applejack aún no lograba salir de la impresión de lo que acababa de ocurrir-¿Qué establos fue eso? ¿Acaso ella…se retiró?-pregunto sin lograr entender si eso había pasado o era un truco de Amazu.

Todos sus temores desaparecieron cuando su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, señal de que la batalla ya había terminado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

En cuanto Applejack reapareció en la isla, sus amigas corrieron a su lado, Rainbow fue la primera en llegar, abrazándola con fuerza, aunque nadie entendía que era lo que había pasado y ni qué decir de la vaquera.

-Oigan, no es que me queje, pero ¿exactamente que paso? No logro vencer a Amazu-dijo confundida.

-Si lo hiciste-dijo Batman con seriedad-la venciste, pero no del modo en que todos esperaban-señalo el Caballero de la Noche.

Applejack parpadeo de nuevo sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más-¡Batman se refiere a que mientras Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow, Sunset y yo derrotamos a Leviatán, Eiki, Umbra, Anubrix y Zaleska en una batalla de fuerza, tu venciste a Amazu en una de conocimiento, al revelarle una verdad que en serio le dolió, misma en que le demostraste que pese a lo inteligente que era y en su deseo de conocimiento solo era una simple marioneta de Drago, hecho que la dejo completamente impactada y sumamente derrotada al descubrir que ella desconocía eso por completo!-declaro Pinkie Pie.

Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras que Batman solo sonreía levemente, Raiden por su parte-En serio esta chica me da un poco de miedo-dijo mirándola.

-Y eso que no conoce a su hermana-señalo Kenneth-ella sí que da miedo y mucho-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La charla entre Abzu y Karai se vio interrumpida cuando el Caballero de las Tinieblas recibió un llamado mental de parte de su amo, el Rey de las Tinieblas no se escuchaba nada contento con lo que había pasado y quería que se tomaran medidas.

-Nuestra conversación tendrá que finalizar ahora-dijo Abzu-tengo que encargarme de un asunto antes de que comience mí batalla contra la Humildad-.

-¿Un asunto?-pregunto Karai confundida.

Abzu se dispuso a retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo-Karai, no olvides lo que te dije, busca tu camino de guerrera, pero nunca busques la venganza, porque eso no es honorable-expreso el Caballero de las Tinieblas retirándose.

Karai aún no lograba procesar todo lo que acababa de hablar con su figura paterna, mientras se preguntaba qué sería de su vida una vez que terminara todo eso, si la Bestia ganaba…no sabía que haría y si esas niñas lo vencían…tampoco lo sabía realmente.

-Vaya…ser mitad humana realmente es muy confuso-expreso sonriendo de manera divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En su biblioteca privada, Amazu se encontraba leyendo un libro o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba, ya que cuando la puerta se abrió, Amazu reacciono, pero no volteo en ningún momento, simplemente espero a que su visitante se acercara lo suficiente, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

-Sabes a que vine ¿verdad?-pregunto Abzu con voz calmada y seria.

-Lo sé-admitió Amazu-desobedecí la orden del amo y has venido a cumplir el castigo, ya estaba preparada para eso, después de todo, perdí la batalla, pero quiero que sepas algo, no temo al castigo ni a la furia del amo, de hecho, estoy aceptando mi destino, eso es parte de ser un guerrero-.

-Siempre fuiste mi mejor aliada, además de Zaleska, yo confiaba plenamente en ti, eras mi mano derecha, lamento que las cosas no sean de otro modo-dijo Abzu desenvainando la Black Demon.

Amazu sonrió con resignación-¿Sabes? Cuando esa niña me dijo que solo era un títere del amo fue un verdadero impacto para mí, porque realmente lo soy, pero tú, siempre fuiste diferente a todos nosotros, ya que tú elegiste servirle por voluntad propia y a pesar de ser demasiado leal a él, siempre has hecho las cosas a tu modo y el amo lo ha respetado-.

-Mi lealtad y valor han hecho que me gane su respeto-explico Abzu.

-Eres un ser excepcional Abzu, no solo eres un guerrero de honor y sumamente orgulloso, tú eres alguien singular, solo quieres una última y gloriosa batalla, el final que todo guerrero quiere, pero hay algo que siempre me he preguntado-señalo Amazu, captando la atención de Abzu-tanto querías un rival ¿Por qué no lo buscaste a él? Estoy segura que una batalla entre los dos habría sido lo que tanto habías deseado-

Abzu se quedó en silencio un momento, pero no porque no supiera que decir, sino porque estaba analizando que responderle a Amazu-Porque no era el rival que esperaba-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Él también obtuvo la misma energía que el amo me concedió a mí, una batalla entre los dos no me habría dejado satisfecho, habría sido como volver a pelear contra Ivan, alguna vez fui humano y algo que siempre he deseado es descubrir si algún humano es capaz de darme la batalla que tanto desee, Batman se acercó bastante, pero esa chica, Twilight, ella llamo mucho mi atención y no solo por ser mi opuesto, siento que ella es la guerrera que me dará mi gran batalla final-dijo Abzu-y sin importar el resultado, estaré satisfecho y finalmente podré irme en paz-.

-Ya veo-dijo Amazu sonriendo levemente-pues solo me queda desearte mucha suerte en tu combate, si veo a Zaleska le daré tus saludos-.

Abzu alzo su espada-Puedes defenderte si lo deseas-dijo Abzu con total tranquilidad.

-No tendría caso hacerlo-dijo Amazu cerrando sus ojos, esperando el golpe del Caballero de las Tinieblas.

-Por tus años de leal servicio al amo te concederé un final rápido-sentencio Abzu lanzando el golpe mortal contra Amazu, quien solo dejo que la espada la atravesara, desapareciendo por completo.

Los lentes de Amazu cayeron al suelo, al tiempo que Abzu se incorporaba y guarda la Black Demon de nuevo, el Caballero de las Tinieblas permaneció en silencio por un momento, procesando lo que acababa de hacer, no diría que estaba complacido con destruir a un aliado, pero así debían ser las cosas, Abzu se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-No es momento para ponerme sentimental-dijo Abzu pensando en Zaleska, Karai y en Amazu-ahora tengo que estar completamente concentrado, finalmente ha llegado el momento de tener la batalla que tanto he anhelado-los ojos de Abzu brillaron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight respiro profundamente, sabiendo que finalmente era su turno, la peli violeta se veía algo nerviosa, pero dispuesta a darlo todo en esta batalla que estaba a punto de desatarse, fue cuando Batman se acercó.

-Ha llegado tu turno, pase lo que pase da lo mejor de ti, no vayas a bajar la guardia en ningún momento-indico Batman.

-Tu oponente no será nada fácil de vencer-dijo Raiden con voz bastante seria-Abzu es el guerrero más poderoso que jamás haya existido, cualquiera de los presentes no podría hacer nada contra él, tiene honor, pero eso no significa que debas descuidarte, porque en una batalla nunca sabes lo que pasara-.

-Lo sé-dijo Twilight sintiendo la tensión del momento.

-No te preocupes-intervino Fluttershy-lo vas a vencer-.

-¡Si! ¡Demuéstrale porque eres nuestra líder!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-Da lo mejor de ti querida-dijo Rarity guiñándole un ojo.

-Todas te estamos apoyando, del mismo modo en que tú nos apoyaste a nosotras-aseguro Applejack.

-Será una buena batalla, claro que no será tan genial como la mía, pero sé que será fantástica-dijo Rainbow.

-¿Quieres lavar toda la mansión, Lightning?-pregunto Batman con severidad y Rainbow palideció.

Sunset fue la última en acercarse a Twilight-Mucha suerte mi princesa, sé que puedes vencerlo-dijo la peli fuego sonriéndole y besándola.

-Gracias, a todas-dijo sonriendo conmovida, para luego mirar hacia una de las puertas, esperando a que Abzu hiciera acto de aparición.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=WWKMl-RADnE)**

 **¡Hazlo! Puedes intentarlo yo no lo permitiré  
Ardiendo está todo mi cuerpo  
Aquí yo voy a mostrarte el gran poder del amor  
Es mío y nadie me lo quitará**

 **¡Me toca! Ya siento, mil vibraciones  
¡Rompiendo! ¡Cruzando! ¡Todas las barreras voy!  
¡Con Ultra Súper Alma Dragón!  
Voy luchando por toda la tierra**

 **Cada vez que yo me enfrente más fuerte seré  
Interminable batalla será  
En la lucha viviré por siempre  
Con mis manos sin temor yo la protegeré**

 **Juro al Universo no me rendiré  
¡Hazlo! Sin cerrar los ojos, aquí yo te enfrentaré  
Libero todos mis miedos  
Sé que después de enfrentarnos**

 **No habrá ningún vencedor...  
En esta lucha sin sentido voy  
Me toca victoria abrumadora  
Ya siento la energía, limites no hay**

 **¡Con Ultra Súper Alma Dragón!  
Voy luchando por toda la tierra  
¡Cada vez que yo me enfrente más fuerte seré!  
¡Interminable batalla será!**

 **¡Con mis manos sin temor yo la protegeré!  
¡Juro al Universo no me rendiré!  
¡Con Ultra Súper Alma Dragón!  
Voy luchando por toda la tierra**

 **Cada vez que yo me enfrente más fuerte seré  
Con Ultra Súper Alma Dragón  
Causara dentro de ti un milagro  
Aumentando el gran poder del Universo en mil**

 **La justicia no podrán romper  
En tu alma vivirá por siempre  
Simple es la verdad la vida está llena de amor  
El futuro con valor...**

 **PROTEGERÉ**

La tensión se podía sentir en todo el lugar, tanto por parte del público como de las valientes participantes, incluso los más poderosos guerreros, los Guerreros Z se preguntaban cuál iba a ser el resultado de esa batalla, no era para menos, ellos que podían sentir el Ki, se daban cuenta del inmenso poder de Abzu y eso los ponía sumamente nerviosos, nunca antes habían sentido un poder como ese y el hecho de que el Caballero era conocido por haber vencido a un Dios Destructor en batalla solo lo hacía más formidable.

-¡Ahí viene!-grito Amatista al ver que Abzu comenzaba a aparecer entre las sombras, Karai también volvió con Myra, quien rápidamente guardo el medallón que Fluttershy le dio.

Al ver aparecer a Abzu en el campo de batalla, el lugar se vio invadido por un gran silencio-Es hora-dijo Batman mirando a Twilight, quien solo asintió, para luego dirigirse al encuentro de su rival.

Antes de ir por completo, se detuvo y miro de nuevo a sus amigas, quienes le sonrieron animadamente-¡Tú puedes Twilight!-grito Spike desde el público y la peli violeta le sonrió a su hermano.

Finalmente, Humildad y Orgullo quedaron frente a frente, ambos viéndose de manera desafiante y con mucha seriedad, al tiempo que el aura de ambas comenzaba a verse, aumentando la tensión entre los dos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Amazu ha sido derrotada y ahora, finalmente va a comenzar la batalla final del Combate Mortal, Twilight Sparkle, Magic Star, la Humildad vs el Caballero de las Tinieblas, el Orgullo, Abzu ¿Qué tipo de batalla están a punto de desatarse?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora a podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TRAS VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER DEBO DECIR QUE DYSPO REALMENTE ES IMPRESIONANTE, LOGRO MANTENER EN JAQUE A HIT Y SINO FUERA POR LA INTERVENCION DE GOKU HABRIA PERDIDOS, PERO CREO QUE TOPO ESTA COMENZANDO A PREOCUPARSE, PORQUE REALMENTE YA SOLO LES QUEDAN 3 PARTICIPANTES, FRANCAMENTE NO LO CULPO, LO CONSIDERO UN BUEN TIPO, PERO AQUÍ ES SOBREVIVIR O ENFRENTAR LA ELIMINACION**

 **ASI QUE VAMOS ASI**

 **UNIVERSO 2 CON OCHO**

 **UNIVERSO 3 CON SIETE**

 **UNIVERSO 4 CON SIETE**

 **UNIVERSO 6 CON NUEVE**

 **UNIVERSO 7 CON NUEVE**

 **UNIVERSO 9 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 11 CON TRES**

 **Y como prometí, una descripción de los guerreros mecánicos del Universo 3:**

 **Kegalasia, una guerrera Cyborg, capaz de controlar la fuerza elemental del agua, armada con un látigo que se transforma en sable**

 **Kitaneidas; un guerrero robótico parecido a un halcón humanoide, capaz de controlar el viento y volar a gran velocidad**

 **Yogostein; un guerrero robot fornido capaz de controlar la tierra, tiene un gran parecido con Breakdown de Transformers Prime**

 **Hiramechimedes; un guerrero robótico que parece ser un caballero medieval, con la capacidad de controlar el fuego**

 **Espero les sea útil**

 **Peebels Pek:** _pues acabas de ver como Applejack ha logrado vencer a Amazu, dándole justo donde más dolía, revelándole un conocimiento que ella siempre desconoció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _Applejack ha vencido a Amazu, tal vez no del mismo modo en que ocurrió con los demás, pero fue una gran victoria, porque le mostro una verdad que Amazu siempre ignoro y desconoció por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _la pelea con Amazu finalmente ha terminado, pero eso solo significa que el combate con Abzu está a punto de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _de todos modos no le sirvió de mucho a Applejack, ya que Amazu también aprendió como contraatacar ese ataque, pero al final, la vaquera la venció de otro modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _con el final de la pelea con Amazu, significa que el enfrentamiento con Drago está cada vez más cerca, la verdadera pesadilla pronto comenzara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _a veces una decepción puede provocar un sin número de ilusiones que nos encierran más en nuestra propia tristeza ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _no sé quién me pone más nervioso, si Pinkie Pie o Arale, aunque hubiera sido una ENORME exageración que hubiera podido vencer a Bills. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _Applejack ha vencido a Amazu, aunque fue porque le dio un conocimiento que realmente le dolió y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _muchas gracias por la recomendación, y ahora estamos por comenzar el final del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _esta pelea ha concluido, pero la verdadera batalla apenas está a punto de comenzar, el ataque de Drago se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ciertamente encontró un modo de revertir la situación de nuevo, aunque de manera que Amazu no esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _acabas de ver cómo le dio vuelta a la situación, venció a Amazu dándole un golpe donde realmente le dolió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _la pelea contra Amazu finalmente ha terminado, aunque Applejack la venció de una manera sumamente que nadie esperaba, ahora es el turno de enfrentarse a Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ya lo acabas de ver, tomo por sorpresa a Amazu dándole un potente golpe de verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _creo que acabas de verlo, así como también el final de esta batalla, realmente fue algo que definitivamente nadie esperaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _la pelea contra Amazu ha terminado y ahora va a comenzar la batalla final del Combate Mortal, donde Twilight se enfrentara al poderoso Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y vaya que logro darle a Amazu justo donde más le duele. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _lo Teletubis eran diabólicos, se les podía ver en sus caras, no eran adorables, eran cosas siniestras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _Amazu es estudiante y maestra al mismo tiempo, siempre está dispuesta a aprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _la pelea contra Amazu ha terminado, pero eso significa que el enfrentamiento contra Abzu va a comenzar, seguido por la pelea contra Drago en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _realmente son aburridas si lo ves desde ese ángulo, es una pena que al fin saquen a una Saiyajin mujer y pase eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _o que definitivamente seas Maud, porque creo que ella es la única que puede lidiar con su hiperactiva hermana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _Applejack logro ganar terreno contra Amazu, pero lo consiguió después de darle a Amazu justo donde más le duele. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _con lo que está pasando es seguro que Drago intente acelerar sus planes antes de que Batman se dé cuenta de lo que pase, porque si él se entera, sus enemigas también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y a ver qué te parece como termino su batalla, ya que Amazu recibió un golpe donde más le dolía y por eso se rindió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _Amazu logra aprender rápidamente de las situaciones, siempre mejora de una manera extraordinaria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _Amazu no solo es poderosa, sino que también es capaz de aprender rápidamente y eso le da mucha ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y ahora que termino la pelea contra Amazu solo significa que el duelo con Abzu va a comenzar, para después la batalla con Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _definitivamente nunca han visto a Freezer en toda su gloria, comparado con él, Zamasu es un niño malcriado y mimado…aunque realmente lo es si te pones a pensar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _con fuerza bruta nunca podría vencerla, pero encontró otro método más efectivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ok…francamente no comprendo cuál es tu punto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pues ya viste como fue que Applejack venció a Amazu, aunque no de un modo tradicional. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pero al final, Applejack encontró el mejor método para poder vencer a la astuta y brillante Amazu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar por más tiempo, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _por suerte encontró un método que Amazu nunca imagino, ya que fue una jugada muy astuta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _encontró otro método mucho mejor con el cual logro derrotar a Amazu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ciertamente y al final, Applejack venció a Amazu atacándola donde más le duele. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _el traicionar a Drago nunca ha sido una decisión fácil, después de todo, es el Mal Encarnado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _pero las cosas nunca son tan fáciles, pues se trata de ir en contra de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y ahora que esta pelea ha terminado, estamos cerca del final del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pero al final, recibió una dura lección, pues Applejack la ataco con algo sumamente intenso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _por suerte, Applejack logro darle una vuelta a la situación en el último momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y vaya que lo hizo, golpeo a Amazu justo donde más le dolió a la gran Maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Amazu es tanto Maestra como estudiante, ya que mientras más pelea, más aprende al mismo tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _esa es una muy alta posibilidad, pero nunca es fácil pasar del odio al perdón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _esta pelea ha concluido, pero la guerra no está haciendo más que comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y vaya que sí, pues a pesar de lo que está pasando, Drago se encuentra muy tranquilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _Amazu demuestra que no solo es una guerrera o una Maestra, sino también una estudiante que siempre está dispuesta a aprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _peor finalmente recibió un golpe del cual no pudo recuperarse, ya que le dio directo a su razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _el combate con Amazu ha terminado, ahora finalmente empezara la batalla final del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _el ascenso de Drago es inevitable, ya que la Bestia del Mal preparo todo con mucho cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _aunque Amazu termino rindiéndose después de que recibió un duro golpe a su razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ciertamente, su plan está a punto de ponerse en marcha, pero para poder completar su visión de paz necesita enfrentarse a su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _la pelea contra Amazu ha terminado, pero esto solo significa que el conflicto contra Abzu va a comenzar y luego el ataque del mismo Drago en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _el plan de Drago está comenzando a materializarse poco a poco, muy pronto la Bestia del Mal finalmente hará acto de reaparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _el ataque de Drago es algo que sucederá en cualquier momento, pero por ahora hay que estar listos para el combate final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _ahora que Amazu ha sido derrotada de una manera que Applejack no esperaba, finalmente es el turno del poderoso Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 115 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Peebels Pek, An To Beatriz, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Lisa L. Kujo, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Soranomomo93, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, AndrosValgreen4, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Rohan The Han, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Espadachín de la Luz, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, FreedomGundam96, Iron Mario, Xanatrix742, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	116. El Combate Final

" _ **La pelea de Applejack y Amazu terminó de una manera que nadie esperaba, pues Amazu se retiró después de que Applejack le revelara una desgarradora verdad sobre su destino y sobre su vida, por lo que Abzu, el Caballero de las Tinieblas y el guerrero más poderoso de todo el Ejército de las Tinieblas tuvo que ejecutarla por su acción, ahora, después de tantos grandes combates, tantas batallas con costos terribles, tantos riesgos que casi cobraron la vida de grandes aliados y que también provocaron la caída de inocentes, finalmente está por llegar a su final, la última batalla del Combate Mortal, en la cual Twilight se enfrentara contra el poderoso Abzu finalmente está a punto de comenzar, la última pelea de las Virtudes vs los Pecados ¿Qué tipo de batalla libraran estos dos contendientes? ¿Será posible que Twilight pueda vencer al guerrero más poderoso que ha existido?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 116**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 116 El Combate Final**

 **Drago POV**

 **El momento está cada vez más cerca, mis guerreros han cumplido con sus misiones de manera satisfactoria, tal vez Amazu hizo algo que no esperaba, pero eso es lo de menos, el momento de mi regreso está cada vez más cerca, pronto nos veremos nuevamente mi estimado hermano y entonces por fin me apoderare de lo que es mío.**

 **FIN POV**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Se podía sentir la enorme tensión que había por la última batalla del Combate Mortal, mismo que finalmente decidiría el destino de los 12 Universos, ya que si vencían a Abzu entonces Drago no volvería a la vida, pero si fracasaban, el Caballero de la Noche miraba a su última guerrera e hija, confiaba plenamente que Twilight lo vencería, pero Abzu era el más peligroso de todos los Maestros Oscuros, esta iba a ser una batalla sumamente difícil.

-Finalmente comenzara la última batalla del Combate Mortal-dijo Rarity con tono preocupado.

-Espero que Twilight se encuentre bien-expreso Fluttershy sumamente preocupada por su amiga.

Sunset era quizás la más angustiada de todas, aunque Spike se acercaba mucho a su angustia, nadie podía superarla, después de todo, para ella, Twilight era lo más valioso y hermoso que existía, ella la libero de la oscuridad en que estaba atrapada, aunque Batman le ayudo mucho, el Caballero de la Noche no pudo curar algunas de las heridas de la peli fuego.

-Tú puedes mi princesa-dijo Sunset con ambas manos en el pecho.

Twilight y Abzu se miraban fijamente, se podía sentir la enorme tensión que había entre los dos guerreros, incluso los Guerreros Z podían sentirlo, era una rivalidad que parecía nacer desde el interior de sus corazones, Twilight se podía notar sumamente nerviosa, pero logro controlarse.

-Muy bien, estoy lista-dijo Twilight decidida.

-Bien, entonces es hora de que nos retiremos de este sitio-dijo Abzu al tiempo que ambos desaparecían, dirigiéndose al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo su última batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ambos aparecieron en lo que parecía ser campo abierto, pero había muy poca vegetación, casi nada realmente, un lago que se encontraba detrás de una colina, así como también algo de césped alrededor, pero no se veían ninguna otra forma de vida cercana, más que uno que otro animal, los cuales emprendieron la retirada al sentir peligro.

Finalmente, Twilight y Abzu hicieron acto de aparición en dicho lugar, la chica miro a su alrededor, observando todo con bastante atención-Aquí no tendrás queja alguna ¿verdad?-pregunto Abzu-después de todo, te preocupaba que pudiera llevarte a un lugar que estuviera poblado ¿no es así?-.

-Debo agradecerte por escoger un sitio donde no haya nadie viviendo-dijo Twilight sonriendo agradecida por ello.

-Te diré algo, no me interesa en lo más mínimo si algún inocente sale lastimado o no, lo único que quiero es que pelees con todo lo que tienes, por eso escogí un sitio tan apartado de cualquier lugar habitado, porque sabía que no lo harías de ser así-señalo Abzu.

-Realmente eres muy astuto-dijo Twilight invocando la Vara Estrella y colocándose en guardia.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No piensas transformarte en Guerrera Ángel?-pregunto Abzu con voz calmada.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que tú no quieres que lo haga aun ¿verdad?-dedujo Twilight-primero quieres ver que tanto puedo soportar en una batalla contra ti sin la necesidad de ese poder divino, después de todo, alguna vez fuiste humano-.

Abzu no dijo nada en todo ese momento y luego se rio quedamente-Ya veo, entonces ya lo descubriste, pero estoy sorprendido de que haya deducido mis intenciones con esa facilidad-reconoció desenvainando la Black Demon-esta es la espada que atravesó a Ivan, el Dios Destructor anterior a Deboness-.

-Y esta es un arma creada para lastimar a tu amo-señalo Twilight alzando la Vara Estrella-veamos cuál de las dos armas es mucho más poderosa-.

Abzu enterró los ojos, pero realmente se encontraba sumamente emocionado por el hecho de que finalmente podrá pelear contra el rival que siempre deseo, el momento de su última y gloriosa batalla finalmente había llegado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Las tropas de Drago se encontraban construyendo los pilares en distintos puntos indicados alrededor de la ciudad, pero estaban empleando un escudo mágico que evitaba que cualquier fisgón se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Bareloc supervisaba todo, acompañado por Berserk y Diagon, el trío observaba como se levantaban los pilares.

-Tengan cuidado, todo debe ser perfecto o no funcionara-señalo Diagon-parece que el último combate del torneo ha comenzado finalmente-.

-Me pregunto si esa niña será capaz de vencer a Abzu-dijo Berserk-ni siquiera el Hakai funciono con él-.

-Eso se debe a que el Maestro Abzu es diferente a todos los otros Maestros Oscuros-dijo Bareloc-el poder que posee sobrepasa por mucho el de los Dioses, incluso sería capaz de vencer a los Ángeles, ya que él tiene un poder oculto que aún no ha revelado-.

-¿Poder oculto?-pregunto Diagon-quieres decir que él tiene algún tipo de transformación o evolución ¿no es verdad?-.

-Algo por el estilo-dijo Bareloc-pero nunca nadie lo ha visto usarla, con excepción del amo, claro está, cuando peleo contra Ivan considero usarla, pero cuando encontró un modo de derrotarlo sin la necesidad de esa evolución la aprovecho, me pregunto si esa niña lograra que la use-.

Diagon y Berserk escucharon atentamente al general, preguntándose qué tipo de poder sería el que el poderoso Abzu mantenía oculto, el Caballero de las Tinieblas, conocido por sus grandes hazañas como conquistador y por haber sido el único en la historia en haber vencido a un Dios Destructor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El silencio rondaba alrededor de ambos contrincantes, ninguno de los dos hacía el menor movimiento, se encontraban estudiándose y esperando a que uno de ellos lanzara el primer golpe, hecho que no parecía ocurrir muy pronto, Twilight se preguntaba como atacaría el feroz Abzu y este se preguntaba lo mismo, finalmente, la Humildad y el Orgullo iban a chocar.

Un ave se posó en el suelo y miro a los dos guerreros con mucha extrañeza, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, pero al sentir un gran peligro, el ave emprendió el vuelo rápidamente, alejándose lo más pronto posible de ese sitio, momento en que finalmente los dos guerreros se lanzaron uno contra el otro.

Las dos armas chocaron con mucha fuerza, provocando un gran estruendo que sacudió todo el lugar, los animales que aun andaban por las cercanías escaparon rápidamente del lugar, asustados por aquel ruido, poco a poco se mostró lo que había pasado, Twilight y Abzu mantenían sus armas juntas, tratando de ganar terreno sobre el otro, pero ninguno de los dos cedía.

Twilight entonces uso el poder de su magia para disparar un rayo contra Abzu, quien lo recibió directamente, retrocediendo por el impacto, momento que Twilight aprovecho para atacarlo de nuevo, pero Abzu la detuvo con su brazo y ataco con un golpe de la Black Demon, la peli violeta lo esquivo muy a tiempo, pues el filo de la espada la rozo.

-Estuvo cerca-dijo aliviada.

-No debes bajar la guardia cuando crees tener la ventaja-dijo Abzu atacando de nuevo a Twilight.

La chica lo esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, momento que Abzu aprovecho para disparar un rayo contra la chica, Twilight conjuro una barrera para protegerse del ataque del Caballero de las Tinieblas, quien dio un salto y lanzo un golpe con la Black Demon, cuyo filo choco con fuerza contra la barrera, misma que se rompió por el golpe.

-¡Rayos!-exclamo Twilight alejándose rápidamente del golpe del filo de la espada, sorprendiendo a Abzu.

-Impresionante, no me esperaba que pudieras esquivarlo estando tan cerca-reconoció Abzu con bastante impresión-pero no esperes que eso baste, ya que solo lograste esquivar algunos de mis ataques-.

-No te preocupes, que aprendí a no confiarme nunca en una batalla del mejor-aseguro Twilight sonriendo de manera desafiante.

Abzu se dio cuenta de que en la sonrisa de la chica no había arrogancia ni malicia, solo había determinación y decisión, ella estaba dispuesta a pelear contra él, pero aceptaba cualquier resultado con profunda humildad, una gran modestia además.

-Tengo que decirlo-dijo captando la atención de Twilight-realmente eres muy modesta y humilde, si tu amiga de cabellos de arcoíris me enfrentaba entonces no me habría tomado mucho tiempo acabar con ella-.

-Tienes suerte de que yo sea tu oponente, supongo-dijo Twilight con bastante modestia en su tono de voz.

-Eso creo-dijo Abzu preparándose para continuar la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Rainbow no supo cómo sentirse ante el comentario de Abzu, bueno, en realidad si lo sabía, se sentía sumamente insultada por las palabras del Caballero, pero prefirió optar por guardar silencio, ya que si decía algo probablemente Batman no se limitaría a castigarla con limpiar los vehículos de la Bati Cueva.

-Es increíble-dijo Trunks-ambos tienen un gran poder y están al mismo nivel-.

-¡Cállate!-gruño Vegeta-como se ve que aún no has aprendido lo más esencial de las peleas, esto no es más que un simple calentamiento, ninguno de los dos está peleando como realmente deben hacerlo-.

-Es cierto, todo esto no es más que un calentamiento-dijo Goku con bastante seriedad.

-Pero hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto-dijo Piccolo con bastante seriedad-el resto de las Hijas de la Noche demostró un gran poder en el Modo Ángel, pero Abzu no la deja transformarse hasta que vea si realmente es la guerrera que tanto esperaba-.

-Lo que significa que él también posee un poder oculto sumamente peligroso-dijo Batman con seriedad, provocando que Sunset se angustiara más.

-Por favor, ten cuidado Twilight-suplico con ambas manos en el pecho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La pelea entre la Humildad y el Orgullo prosiguió de una manera devastadora, ambos se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, sus armas chocaban con mucha fuerza, liberando destellos de luz violeta y oscura, Twilight también ataco con patadas, al igual que Abzu, sus armas no eran lo único que usaban en ese conflicto.

Las armas chocaban con bastante fuerza, ninguno de los dos pensaba rendirse ante el otro, comenzaron a correr por todo el lugar, al tiempo que atacaban con fuerza, Twilight demostraba lo mucho que había mejorado desde la primera vez que peleo contra Abzu y eso emocionaba al Caballero de las Tinieblas.

Twilight intento no sentirse emocionada, debía recordar que de esta batalla dependía el destino de los 12 Universo, de lo contrario, la Bestia del Mal pronto emergería de nuevo y todo estaría perdido, eso es algo que no podía permitir, su hermano lucho hasta el final por proteger a los inocentes y eso es algo que ella también debía hacer.

Abzu arremetió contra Twilight, quien esquivo el ataque de Abzu y el golpe que lanzo destruyo una piedra que se encontraba en el lugar, el Caballero de las Tinieblas se giró rápidamente, lanzando una ráfaga de aire al blandir la Black Demon, pero Twilight la detuvo con su Vara Estrella, logrando que el ataque no le afectara, pero Abzu se lanzó contra ella, dándole un golpe en el rostro, provocando que la chica rodara por el suelo, momento que aprovecho para volver a atacar, pero Twilight logro darle una patada antes de que estuviera lo bastante cerca.

La patada de Twilight impacto con fuerza en el rostro de Abzu, provocando que el Caballero se estrellara contra el suelo con fuerza, la peli violeta se incorporó rápidamente y se puso en guardia, esperando a que su rival se levantara, ya que si se acercaba corría el riesgo de que le pasara lo mismo.

Abzu no tardo en levantarse, en ningún momento había soltado la Black Demon y ahora se mostraba bastante tranquilo, a pesar de que Twilight le dio un golpe que sí que le dolió, pero el Caballero de las Tinieblas solo movió su cuello de un lado a otro y miro a Twilight de nuevo.

-En verdad estoy sorprendido, realmente eres la guerrera que tanto he esperado, el calentamiento sí que dio frutos-dijo Abzu con bastante satisfacción.

-No entiendo, tú eres un guerrero de honor, salvaste a Zaleska de ella misma e incluso ambos le dieron una familia a Karai ¿Cómo puedes servir a alguien tan vil como Drago? ¿Por qué eliges estar con alguien que claramente solo está interesado en sus propios fines?-cuestiono Twilight.

Abzu miro a Twilight fijamente y la chica permaneció atenta a cualquier sorpresa de su rival, quien solo se encogió en hombros-Es difícil que alguien lo entienda-dijo Abzu con voz seria-pero ya que sabes que fui humano hace siglos, entonces debes entender algo de mí-dijo Abzu con voz seria.

-¿Y que sería eso exactamente?-pregunto Twilight.

-Primero que nada, mi vida siempre fue ir de batalla a batalla sin descanso alguno, desde niño aprendí a ser un guerrero, la conquista y las batallas se volvieron mis motivaciones, siempre viajando de un reino a otro, conquistando, peleando, siempre seguido por mi leal ejército, fui un conquistador temido, pero también fui justo, jamás lastime a quienes no podían defenderse, pero los convencía de unirse a mí de otras maneras, por eso no podrías entender lo humillante que fue para mí perecer por algo tan tonto como una simple enfermedad-Abzu miro su mano libre y formo un puño con la misma.

-¿Una enfermedad?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Viajando de una tierra a otras puedes contagiarte de un sinfín de bacterias, incluso de un virus letal y eso fue lo que me pasó…caí enfermo por la culpa de un maldito virus, mis curanderos no fueron capaces de ayudarme y eventualmente…-Abzu siguió apretando su puño con cada vez más fuerza y poco a poco, de su palma comenzó a gotear sangre-fue tan humillante, mi honor…mi orgullo…no podían soportar el hecho de que haya caído por una simple enfermedad, soy un guerrero maldita sea, si iba a morir al menos debí hacerlo peleando, no recostado en una cama y debilitándome cada vez más por culpa de esa maldita enfermedad-.

-Eras un guerrero y querías lo que todo guerrero busca-comprendió Twilight-un final honorable-.

-Exactamente, pero nunca imagine que esto lograría captar la atención del poder supremo de todos los Universos-señalo Abzu recordando ese momento.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

El guerrero que alguna vez fue Abzu se vio en un mundo lleno de oscuridad y llamas infernales, cuando una tenebrosa voz se escuchó en medio de esas penumbras, al tiempo que dos ojos rojos brillaban malignamente.

-Este es el trato, tú guiaras a mis ejércitos en su misión para liberarme, serás el líder de todas mis tropas y bajo tu mando obtendrás gloriosas conquistas, podrás seguir disfrutando de las batallas eternamente-dijo Drago con maldad.

-Si…yo acepto…-dijo el guerrero-no me conformare por haber caído por culpa de una simple enfermedad, quiero tener un final digno y honorable, el final del guerrero-.

-Entonces que así sea-sentencio Drago al tiempo que su energía maligna comenzaba a envolver al guerrero, dándole un poder que nunca antes había sentido-ahora llevaras por nombre Abzu; el Caballero de las Tinieblas, Maestro de las Sombras y representante del Orgullo-nombro Drago.

-El poder que sintió es impresionante-dijo Abzu mirando su nuevo cuerpo, quedando sorprendido por el poder que estaba emanando.

-Y hay una cosa más-dijo Drago al tiempo que se arrancaba un dedo con mucha fuerza, pero eso no pareció importarle-toma esta garra y forja la espada más poderosa que jamás haya existido, un arma que hasta los dioses temerán-sentencio malignamente.

Abzu tomo la garra de Drago y la miro fijamente por algunos instantes, para luego asentir-Así será-.

El nuevo guerrero comenzó a trabajar arduamente, durante varios días trabajo en la garra, moldeándola de la manera correcta, afilándola con mucho cuidado, preparando su mango, entre otras cosas, finalmente, llego el día en que la formidable arma estuvo terminada.

-Ya está-dijo Abzu mostrando la poderosa espada-mi señor, permítame presentarle la poderosa Black Demon-anuncio Abzu arrodillándose ante Drago y mostrándole la espada.

Drago miro fijamente la espada, analizándola cuidadosamente, su filo y el poder que emanaba era realmente impresionante, la Bestia del Mal se mostró sumamente complacido-Excelente trabajo, su filo y forma son perfectos, lo hiciste perfectamente, pero aún tenemos que probarla en una batalla, te daré al oponente indicado-expreso Drago con maldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El oponente indicado del que Drago hablo no era otro que el Dios Destructor Ivan, quien se sorprendió cuando Abzu apareció en su palacio con bastante autoridad, como si fuera el dueño de ese sitio, naturalmente, Ivan se mostró sumamente molesto por la actitud de Abzu y se dispuso a eliminarlo, desatándose una devastadora batalla entre los dos.

Abzu demostraba ser todo un guerrero y Ivan no era capaz de destruirlo, ni con rayos ni con el Hakai, parecía que cada vez que lo intentaba destruir con sus poderes estos eran repelidos de alguna manera, el Dios Destructor no era capaz de comprender que pasaba, pero aun así no se preocupó, pues aunque no era capaz de destruirlo, tenía la ventaja en la pelea.

-¡No sé quién demonios seas, pero realmente sabes resistirme, incluso fuiste capaz de dejar a mi Ángel fuera de combate!-felicito Ivan.

-Solo me asegure de que nadie interviniera en esta batalla-explico Abzu con tono tranquilo en su voz.

-Lo dices como si creyeras que puedes vencerme-expreso Ivan cruzado de brazos con arrogancia digna de un Dios.

-Eso es algo que de lo que estoy completamente seguro-dijo Abzu con voz llena de seguridad.

Al escuchar eso, Ivan puso una expresión bastante molesta por el atrevimiento de aquel guerrero que simplemente apareció para retarlo a una batalla-¡No te atrevas a burlarte de un Dios!-bramo Ivan lanzándose contra Abzu a gran velocidad.

Ivan le dio un potente golpe a Abzu, lanzándolo por los aires, momento que Ivan aprovecho para atacarlo de nuevo, golpeándolo con ambos brazos y estrellándolo contra el suelo, una vez que Abzu quedo en el suelo, Ivan comenzó a dispararle varios rayos, mismos que provocaron una gran destrucción en todo el lugar, levantando una cortina de humo que no le permitió a Ivan localizar a su oponente.

-Creo que lo he vencido-dijo muy seguro de su victoria-definitivamente nadie es capaz de vencer a un Dios de la Destrucción-expreso con orgullo.

-El Orgullo es un arma de doble filo-dijo Abzu detrás de Ivan, quien se volteó y solo alcanzo a ver con la Black Demon lo golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho.

Ivan abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como esa arma lo hería, pero su impresión aumento al ver que estaba comenzando a sangrar de esa misma herida-¿Qué? ¡No es posible…una simple espada no puede herir a un dios!-.

-Esta arma no es común, fue creada a partir de una de las garras del amo, la Bestia del Mal-explico Abzu.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Ivan-La Bestia… ¿te dio una de sus garras? Pero…entonces…eso significa que tú eres…no puede ser…-Ivan no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, frente a él se encontraba el guerrero que había recibido el poder de la misma Bestia.

Abzu clavo la Black Demon con fuerza en el pecho de Ivan, quien se quedó horrorizado al sentir esa arma cortándolo-Eres un Dios sumamente poderoso, pero los Dioses cometen el gran error de creerse invencibles y eso te llevo a tu derrota-sentencio Abzu acabando con Ivan de un golpe mortal.

Muy lejos de ahí, en el Mundo Supremo del Universo 1, Anato se quedó horrorizado al sentir lo que había pasado con Ivan, mientras sus hijos, Lyra y Zamasu se encontraban entrenando-¿Ocurre algo padre?-pregunto Lyra mirando preocupado a Anato.

-Ivan…no puede ser…él ha…-Anato no podía creer lo que acababa de sentir, el Dios Destructor de ese Universo había sido derrotado.

Abzu miro la sangre que quedo en la Black Demon y la voz de Drago se escuchó de nuevo-Excelente, solo una poderosa voluntad, un gran orgullo y un alma de guerrero perfectamente balanceadas habrían podido empuñar esa espada, tú eres el guerrero que he estado esperando, el que finalmente lograra que mis planes se materialicen-.

El Caballero de las Tinieblas alzo su vista y vislumbro la imagen de Drago-Y hoy juro mi completa lealtad hacia usted, lo reconozco como mi amo y señor, a partir de hoy haré solo su voluntad, pero le pido solo una cosa-.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Drago con interés.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Abzu volvió al presente y su mirada se mantenía fija en Twilight, quien esperaba cualquier posible reacción de parte de su oponente, fue cuando Abzu alzo la Black Demon y le apunto con ella directamente, momento que provoco que la peli violeta se pusiera en guardia.

-Ya es momento de pelear en serio, transfórmate en Guerrera Ángel-indico Abzu.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ya me escuchaste, es el momento de comenzar con nuestra última batalla, yo también te demostrare todo mi poder, así que hazlo, te concedo el que te transformes primero-dijo Abzu con voz calmada.

Twilight miro a Abzu con bastante seriedad y finalmente asintió-Muy bien, entonces te daré gusto-dijo al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar intensamente, transformándose en Guerrera Ángel-listo-.

-Muy bien, entonces es mi turno ahora-el cuerpo de Abzu comenzó a brillar, al tiempo que alzaba la Black Demon, misma que se vio envuelta en llamas de color rojo y oscuro.

Twilight pudo sentir un aura sumamente maligna comenzar a cubrir a Abzu, la peli violeta supo de inmediato que eso no iba a ser nada sencillo ni mucho menos agradable y no era la única que se daba cuenta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

La esfera de cristal que mostraba la batalla comenzó a liberar varias descargas eléctricas debido al inmenso poder que Abzu estaba a punto de liberar-¡El Ki de ese sujeto…está incrementándose de una manera monstruosa!-exclamo Piccolo sorprendido.

-¡Es la primera vez que siento un Ki de esta magnitud!-exclamo Goku sorprendido, Vegeta también estaba temeroso por la energía que sentían en esos momentos.

Las chicas se preocuparon ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar y ni que decir de Sunset, cuya mirada reflejaba toda la angustia que sentía en esos momentos, Batman también se preocupó, pero él sabía cómo mantener ocultas sus emociones a la perfección.

Karai también se quedó sorprendida con lo que pasaba-¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora Karai?-pregunto Myra mirando a su amiga.

-No estoy segura-respondió Karai, dejando a Myra extrañada-esto es algo que jamás he visto-admitió, provocando que Myra se quedara muda.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Los guerreros de las tinieblas también sentía lo que estaba pasando, en el caso de Black y Zamasu sintieron el Ki-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Zamasu temblando de miedo.

-¡Este Ki…sobrepasa al de los Dioses!-exclamo Black impactado-¿Cómo es posible esto? ¿De quién demonios es?-.

-Finalmente ocurrirá-dijo Bareloc captando la atención de todos-el Maestro Abzu va a mostrar todo su poder-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo emocionado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El cuerpo de Abzu seguía liberando aquella tremenda onda de energía, hecho que dejaba sorprendida a Twilight, la peli violeta se daba cuenta del peligro al ver a tantos animales escapar de manera aterrada, incluso las aguas del lago comenzaron a agitarse violentamente.

-¡Esto va a ser muy duro!-exclamo Twilight mirando a Abzu, quien seguía reuniendo la energía que necesitaba.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La última pelea del Combate Mortal ha comenzado y ahora Abzu está a punto de demostrar su verdadero poder ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora? ¿Twilight será capaz de vencer al guerrero que fue capaz de destruir a un Dios Destructor?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **INFORMO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO VOY A SUBIR UN POCO MAS TEMPRANO DE LO USUAL, YA QUE COMO ES MI SEMANA DE VACACIONES, TENGO PENSADO SALIR EL FIN DE SEMANA PARA RELAJARME, EN SERIO ME HACE FALTA, PERO EL CAPITULO IGUAL ESTARA EL VIERNES, POR SU COMPRENSION, GRACIAS**

 **DEL MISMO MODO INFORMO QUE YA HAY GANADOR DEL CONCURSO DEL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 2, ASI QUE AQUÍ VOY**

 **Y EL GANADOR ES (REDOBLE DE TAMBORES)…ÉIRE, MUCHAS FELICIDADES, TU TEMA ME PARECIO EL MEJOR PARA ESE UNIVERSO, AHORA PUEDES ESCOGER A QUIENES TE GUSTARIA VER COMBATIR EN EL TORNEO DE PODER**

 **OLIVIA, AUN NO ME HAS DICHO NADA AL RESPECTO**

 **PARA LOS DEMAS, GRACIAS Y NO SE SIENTAN MAL, AUN QUEDAN OTROS 10 UNIVERSOS MAS, ASI QUE MUCHA SUERTE Y RECUERDEN QUE YA ESTOY RECIBIENDO LOS TEMAS PARA EL UNIVERSO 3, BUENAS SUERTE A TODOS**

 **An To Beatriz:** _finalmente la pelea de Twilight y Abzu ha comenzado, al principio, el Caballero de las Tinieblas quería ver que tan fuerte es la peli violeta y ahora que quedo complacido, está listo para mostrar el gran poder que ambos tienen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _finalmente esta gran batalla ha comenzado y como acabas de ver, ambos están por demostrar lo que tienen, así que no te pierdas lo que se avecina, porque Abzu apenas está entrando en calor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ahora la batalla final contra el poderoso Abzu ha comenzado, pero el Caballero de las Tinieblas está a punto de mostrar su verdadero poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y ahora que ha comenzado la batalla final del Combate Mortal, nos falta muy poco para el resurgimiento de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ya estamos cada vez más cerca del enfrentamiento final contra Drago, pero primero es hora del último Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _y ahora ha comenzado el Combate Mortal final, pero mientras ellos luchan ferozmente, Drago inicia su último plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _eso es muy cierto, en ocasiones exageran bastante con algunas cosas, en DBM no me explico cómo le dan tanta importancia a Bra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y por fin ha comenzado el combate final, Twilight debe probar que puede darle a Abzu aquello que siempre ha deseado y que la vida le negó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _pero con el inicio de la pelea de Twilight contra Abzu eso significa que esa batalla pronto comenzara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y ya ha comenzado, pero como acabas de ver, este fue solo el calentamiento para dar paso a la verdadera batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y eso que todavía nos queda una batalla más del Combate Mortal antes del encuentro con Drago en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _Applejack hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer, decir la verdad de una manera sumamente fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _la pelea finalmente ha comenzado y ahora que paso el calentamiento, es hora de la verdadera batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _finalmente ha comenzado, al menos la del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _¿Quién no reconocería una frase que tiene semejante valor? En fin, el conflicto entre Twilight y Abzu ha comenzado, ninguno de los dos cede ante el otro y eso que solo es el calentamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _de hecho pensé en algo para ese final, ya que creo que será muy emotivo, pero aún es muy pronto para eso, apenas estamos comenzando con la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente Abzu es un guerrero sumamente terrible y esto no fue más que el calentamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente es bueno que ella se haya dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, no se arrepintió por lo que hizo ni por como escogió su final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _finalmente la pelea final del Combate Mortal va a comenzar, Twilight se enfrentara al poderoso Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _pues acabas de ver el comienzo de esta batalla, pero este combate solo va a comenzar, pues Abzu no ha mostrado todo su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _la lealtad de Abzu hacia Drago jamás será cuestionada, aunque le dio a Amazu la oportunidad de defenderse y ella se negó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo con el último Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _de hecho, creo que los pasados se revelan en películas, ya que fue una que conto como Freezer destruyo el Planeta Vegeta y como fue el futuro donde Trunks y Gohan peleaban con 17 y 18, lo que siempre he creído que hizo falta, fue una que contara la batalla de los Kaioshin con Majin Boo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _realmente son sumamente diferentes, casi ni parecen hermanas y eso da miedo en cierto modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _exactamente, lo voy a decir, la primera vez que vi esa saga yo realmente creí que la Genkidama había acabado con Freezer, pero él la resistió, algo que ni siquiera Majin Boo consiguió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _especialmente si recordamos que tipo de oponente era Amazu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _eso se nota, pero creo que estas por ver una pelea más emocionante de parte de Twilight y Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _aunque todo lo que le dijo Applejack nunca lo pensó, simplemente se lo dijo por lo honesta que es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _algo me dice que Jiren tampoco ha mostrado todo su poder y que tiene preparada una gran sorpresa para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y finalmente esta batalla ha comenzado, con ambos preparándose para darlo todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ciertamente, pero este torneo no deja de ser sumamente emocionante y para mí la batalla más sangrienta de DB fue la de Goku vs Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pues acabas de ver el comienzo del combate, en el cual ambos se prepararon para dar lo mejor de cada uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pues acabas de ver que en esa pelea no fue el caso, ya que Applejack la venció con brutal honestidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _por ahora la pelea con Amazu termino, pero sigue el enfrentamiento contra el poderoso Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _tomando en cuenta que Amazu siempre aprende de las estrategias, entonces no encontré una mejor manera de poder vencerla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y este combate finalmente ha comenzado, ambos están preparándose para darlo todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _el final del Combate Mortal ha comenzado y como acabas de ver, apenas va a comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _si es la última batalla, espera que sea la más gloriosa de todas y que finalmente tenga el final del guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _de hecho, Applejack nunca pensó en lo que le dijo, simplemente fue honesta con Amazu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y finalmente estamos iniciando el último Combate Mortal, pero no la última batalla con Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _cada uno ha preparado el terreno, ahora están listos para comenzar la verdadera pelea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _especialmente porque aún no descubren lo que está pasando en todo el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _aunque realmente Applejack no uso estrategia, simplemente fue brutalmente honesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ciertamente el combate final del torneo ha comenzado, aunque aún no han dado todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente decidí darle un final diferente, especialmente considerando de quien se trataba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y ahora ha comenzado la pelea final contra Abzu, pero esto solo indica que el enfrentamiento con Drago es inminente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo con el inicio de esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _no pude pensar en un final más adecuado para alguien como Amazu que ese, realmente creí que era el mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ahora finalmente ha comenzado la última batalla del Combate Mortal, donde Twilight se está enfrentando al poderoso Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _Applejack fue brutalmente honesta contra Amazu y eso hizo que la Maestra aceptara su rendición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y como ha dicho, si es vencido no importa, ya que él quiere aquello que la vida se negó a darle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ciertamente estamos cerca del final, pero recuerda que eso implica un nuevo comienzo en el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _si entiendo, veré que puedo hacer al respecto, por el momento estamos en medio de la batalla final del Combate Mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _eso es lo que Karai no sabe, ya que esto es algo nuevo para ella, pues toda su vida ha sido servir a la oscuridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _la situación es más alarmante que eso, pues el regreso de Drago es algo inminente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 116 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Peebels Pek, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowser3000000, Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Xanatrix742, Ocnarf, AndrosValgreen4, Moon-9215, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Espadachín de la Luz, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	117. Una Devastadora Batalla

" _ **El Combate Mortal está a punto de llegar a su final, las Hijas de la Noche, también conocidas como las Virtudes Humanas, han logrado vencer a los terribles Maestros Oscuros a lo largo de esta batalla; pero ahora ha comenzado la batalla final del torneo, en el cual Twilight, la representante de la Humildad se enfrenta a Abzu, el Caballero de las Tinieblas y el representante del Orgullo, un guerrero que se sentía humillado por haber caído por causa de una enfermedad y no es una gloriosa batalla, por ese motivo decidió servirle a Drago, para poder tener el final que todo guerrero busca, el combate comenzó en igualdad de condiciones, pero ahora Twilight ha pasado al Modo Ángel y Abzu se dispone a mostrarle su verdadero poder, mismo que ha dejado aterrados a varios guerreros ¿Qué sucederá en esta terrible batalla?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 117**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 117 Una Devastadora Batalla**

La Tierra estaba comenzando a temblar debido a la gran cantidad de poder que estaba liberándose en ese momento frente a Twilight, la peli violeta no podía creer el enorme poder que Abzu estaba liberando y todavía no paraba de crecer, el Caballero de las Tinieblas podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar de manera radical, sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¿Qué tanto poder puede tener guardado?-exclamo Twilight sorprendida por la enorme energía que Abzu reunía-¡Es mucho más grande que la que el Guasón tenía cuando se fusiono con Doomsday!-.

Abzu siguió de esa manera, reuniendo todo su poder y preparándose para liberarlo, Twilight había tenido la intención de atacar al Caballero, pero se detuvo en el último momento, pues la peli violeta decidió que eso no sería justo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Todos los que miraban la pelea estaban espantados ante el poder que Abzu estaba liberando y parecía que no fuera a detenerse pronto, pero lo que consterno a todos fue que Twilight no aprovechara en ningún momento la oportunidad para atacar.

-¿Pero por qué no lo ataco ahora que tiene la oportunidad?-exclamo Perla llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-¡Tal vez no es tan lista como dice ser!-declaro Peridot sin dar crédito a que esa chica no haya atacado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-Esa no es la razón por la cual no lo ataca-dijo Batman con voz seria y cruzado de brazos-lo hace por respeto a Abzu-.

-¿Respeto?-pregunto Amatista confundida.

-Abzu le dio a Twilight la oportunidad para transformarse, eso se debe a que él quiere tener una gloriosa batalla final, tal vez sea un malvado, pero tiene honor y por eso Twilight quiere darle lo que no tuvo cuando era humano, el final de un guerrero-explico Garnet acomodándose las gafas.

-¡Pero este no es el momento para pensar en eso!-grito Perla-¡Los Universos están en peligro, si Twilight es derrotada…!-.

-Twilight no va a perder-dijo Sunset con mucha seguridad en su tono de voz-pero quiere que esta batalla sea completamente justa para los dos, ella sabe que ganara, pero lo hará como una verdadera guerrera-.

-Realmente se ganó mi respeto-dijo Rainbow-claro que aún le falta mucho para…-Rainbow se calló rápidamente al darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de hablar de más y si lo hacía podrían aumentar su castigo.

Karai también observaba la batalla con bastante interés, reconociendo que esa chica tenía un gran valor y sentido del honor por no atreverse a atacar a su padre mientras este reunía toda su energía, otros guerreros como Zamasu y ahora incluso Superman o la Mujer Maravilla lo habrían atacado en ese momento en que se encontraba "vulnerable".

-Es increíble-dijo Myra sumamente sorprendida-¿Qué tanto puede incrementar su poder el Maestro Abzu?-.

-Estas a punto de averiguarlo-dijo Karai sonriendo levemente, la situación estaba a punto de dar un gran cambio y una asombrosa batalla estaba a punto de desatarse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Abzu continuaba liberando su energía, cuando finalmente junto sus dos brazos y lanzando un grito potente, los estiro a los lados, al tiempo que terminaba con su transformación, provocando un poderoso resplandor de luz que obligo a Twilight a cubrirse los ojos.

-¡Ya termino!-exclamo entre dientes sabiendo que estaba a punto de comenzar una batalla sumamente difícil para ella.

Poco a poco, el destello de luz comenzó a desaparecer y Abzu comenzó a quedar a la vista, Twilight aún mantenía los ojos cerrados para protegerse del resplandor y cuando sintió que este había cesado abrió sus ojos, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver al nuevo Caballero de las Tinieblas.

En sí el cuerpo de Abzu no había cambiado la gran cosa, le habían salido alas de dragón en su espalda, así como también tenía incrustado el símbolo del pentagrama inverso en su casco y pecho, además de una cabeza de dragón que se formó en su cintura, pero lo que realmente sorprendía a Twilight, era el aura maligna que el Caballero de las Tinieblas emanaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Todos los que atestiguaban la batalla no sabían que pensar de la nueva forma de Abzu, incluso algunos Guerreros Z no lograban entender que estaba pasando-¿Ese es el verdadero Abzu?-pregunto Krilin parpadeando.

-Pues no ha cambiado mucho que digamos-observo Trunks.

-¡Cállate!-grito Vegeta en forma de regaño-¡Como se ve que has perdido mucha condición a lo largo de los años, la apariencia física no importa en absoluto, siente el gran poder que emana, realmente ha cambiado mucho!-.

-Vegeta tiene razón-dijo Goku con seriedad-el Ki de ese sujeto aumento de una manera extraordinaria, no estoy seguro de que tan fuerte sea, pero si algo si tengo por seguro es que podría vencernos a todos sin esforzarse en lo más mínimo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Krilin alarmado, mientras que Piccolo gruñía, muchos observaban a Abzu con bastante miedo, realmente ya no era el mismo de antes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight y Abzu se miraban fijamente, la peli violeta aún estaba saliendo de su asombro, mientras que Abzu se mantenía con una expresión bastante tranquila, esperando a que su oponente reaccionara, al ver que Twilight no decía nada, Abzu se decidió a hablar.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?-pregunto Abzu cruzado de brazos, provocando que Twilight se quedara asustada por las palabras del Caballero-realmente me disculpo por lo que tarde, pero es que no solo reúno la energía necesaria para la transformación, sino que además la tengo que controlar al mismo tiempo para evitar que algo salga mal-.

-Ya veo, ya decía que algo más estaba pasando en ese momento-dijo Twilight sorprendida-pero espero que agradezcas el que haya tenido la decencia de esperarte tanto tiempo-bromeo Twilight.

-Si quieres ser bromista como tu amiga peli rosa realmente no sirves para eso-dijo Abzu y Twilight se sonrojo avergonzada.

-A Pinkie estas cosas le salen tan naturales, pero creo que es momento de dejar eso de lado y comenzar con lo que vinimos a hacer-dijo Twilight colocándose en guardia-espero que estés preparado, tal vez seamos enemigos, pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a darte el final que todo guerrero busca-.

-Si lo consigues te habrás ganado mi respeto, pero ni creas que te lo dejare tan fácil, después de todo, no por nada soy el mejor guerrero de mi amo; Lord Drago-dijo Abzu.

Twilight y Abzu se sostuvieron la mirada después de decirse esas palabras, esperando a ver quién daba el primer golpe, ninguno de los dos hizo el menor movimiento por algunos segundos, hasta que Twilight finalmente se lanzó contra Abzu, atacándolo a gran velocidad, pero Abzu detuvo su golpe con una mano y con la otra le dio un puñetazo, mismo que la estrello contra una pila de rocas.

El Caballero de las Tinieblas extendió su dedo y disparo varios rayos contra la zona en la cual la chica se había estrellado, levantando una gran cantidad de humo, pero tal como esperaba, Twilight hizo acto de aparición, apenas estaba algo sucia y eso fue lo que hizo que Abzu se emocionara aún más.

Twilight volvió a lanzarse contra Abzu en un rápido intento por atacarlo, el Caballero se mostró decepcionado de eso, pero entonces Twilight desapareció de su vista-¿Qué?-exclamo al tiempo que la chica aparecía detrás de él-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Abzu antes de recibir un golpe de Twilight que lo estrello contra el suelo.

Esta vez, fue la peli violeta que reunió energía en sus manos y la libero en un poderoso rayo de luz contra Abzu, dándole directamente, pero entonces Abzu reapareció y se lanzó contra la chica, quien hizo exactamente lo mismo, ambos chocaron con fuerza sus puños, para luego comenzar una poderosa batalla.

Puñetazos, patadas y demás era lo que se lanzaban uno contra el otro, el poder de sus armas ahora formaba parte de ellos y ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder ante el otro, fue cuando ambos se alejaron para recuperar un poco el aliento, pero entonces Abzu comenzó a disparar rayos de nuevo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Lanzas rayos?-cuestiono Twilight evadiéndolos todos con mucha agilidad.

-¡Esto no es un evento deportivo, es una batalla hasta el final, por lo tanto debemos usar todo lo que tenemos!-declaro Abzu sin dejar de atacarla.

-¡Pues si eso es lo que quieres!-bramo Twilight lanzándose contra él a gran velocidad, embistiéndolo con fuerza, ambos salieron despedidos por los aires, elevándose cada vez más y más, hasta atravesar las nubes.

Fue cuando la peli violeta soltó a Abzu y este se alejó de ella, para después recomenzar su batalla devastadora, moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante, solo se podían escuchar poderosos estruendos y explosiones en el aire, donde seguramente ambos chocaban con fuerza, el poder de ambos estaba por encima de cualquier cosa.

Abzu lanzo una patada, misma que Twilight bloqueo con su brazo, la peli violeta lanzo un puñetazo contra Abzu, mismo que el Caballero también bloqueo con facilidad, ambos se atacaban con todo lo que tenían y no estaban dispuestos a ceder sin importar lo intenso o complicado que fuera.

Twilight se alejó de Abzu y formo varias estrellas de luces que disparo contra Abzu, el Caballero de las Tinieblas las desvió todas con sus manos, dejando sorprendida a Abzu-¡No está mal, realmente sabes cómo emplear el poder de los Ángeles!-.

-¡Me honra que el mejor guerrero de las tinieblas piense eso de mí!-admitió Twilight sonriendo.

-Veo que al fin estas despertando tu espíritu de guerrera, eso era precisamente lo que quería ver en ti, eso hace que me emocione mucho más con esta batalla, ya que es lo que siempre he deseado-Abzu recordó todas las batallas que tuvo a lo largo de su vida mortal.

Tantos enemigos, tantos ejércitos, tantos guerreros e imperios que forjo, todo para este momento, el momento que siempre había anhelado, la oportunidad de finalmente encontrarse con alguien que fuera capaz de enfrentársele, de darle una batalla que realmente lo emocionara de una manera que nunca nadie lo consiguió.

-Los 12 Universos están llenos de grandes guerreros, pero ninguno de ellos tenía las cualidades que yo buscaba en mi gran rival, los Kryoptonianos dependían mucho de sus grandes poderes, los Saiyajin son orgulloso y arrogantes en la batalla, pero ninguno de ellos tenía lo que yo buscaba realmente, no buscaba solo poder, buscaba a alguien que entendiera el significado de ser un verdadero guerrero, alguien que no solo fuera poderoso, sino que al mismo tiempo tuviera la humildad para reconocer que nunca será lo suficientemente buena-explico Abzu.

-¿Y yo encajo en esa descripción?-pregunto Twilight conociendo la respuesta de su pregunta.

-No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado esto ¡Así que vamos! ¡Continuemos!-declaro Abzu.

Twilight asintió y se lanzó contra Abzu, atacándolo con un poderoso puñetazo, mismo que el Caballero bloqueo con su mano, lo que provoco que el lugar se estremeciera con fuerza-¡Dímelo! ¿Qué se siente saber que estas peleando contra el guerrero que fue capaz de destruir a un Dios Destructor?-pregunto Abzu.

-¡Se siente…increíble…jamás creí que alguna vez tendría una oportunidad como esta, después de todo, soy solo una chica que ama la lectura, el aprendizaje y que nunca mostro el menor interés en ser una guerrera, jamás espere que Batman se fijaría en mí para algo como esto y nunca pensé que…!-Twilight pensó en Sunset, quien se había fijado en ella, en ELLA, una chica común y corriente, una ordinaria.

-Sí, eso veo-dijo Abzu-ya que yo también estoy emocionado al poder pelear contra alguien como tú-reconoció el Caballero de las Tinieblas.

Twilight lanzo una patada contra Abzu y este la bloqueo, ambos comenzaron a pelear de manera devastadora nuevamente, acercándose cada vez más y más al lago, conforme lanzaban sus ataques, el estruendo comenzó a hacer que el agua comenzara a agitarse violentamente.

La chica se alejó de Abzu y a gran velocidad arremetió contra Abzu, embistiéndolo con fuerza, provocando que Abzu abriera mucho los ojos al sentir el tremendo golpe que Twilight le había dado, el Caballero de las Tinieblas se encorvo y al momento de extender sus extremidades lanzo varios rayos contra la chica.

Twilight se protegió con una barrera que repelió todos los ataques de Abzu, mismos que fueron desviados a distintas direcciones, estrellándose en esos lugares y provocando explosiones que se alcanzaban a ver a la distancia, fue cuando Abzu aprovecho para lanzar un puñetazo contra la barrera de Twilight, misma que destruyo con su poderoso puño.

La chica comenzó a caer hacia el agua y Abzu le disparo varios rayos de nuevo, Twilight se protegió con sus brazos como podía de esos ataques, mismos que la empujaron hasta el suelo, el Caballero de las Tinieblas no dejaba de atacarla en ningún momento, quería ver que tanto podía presionar a la chica para que su espíritu de guerrero despertara por completo, pues él sabía que aún tenía mucho que demostrar, más de lo que había mostrado hasta ese momento.

Twilight siguió recibiendo los ataques, protegiéndose con sus brazos, sintiendo como la destrucción causada por esa batalla estaba comenzando a afectar todo ese lugar, tal vez no había personas alrededor, pero si había animales que estaban huyendo aterrados del lugar, Twilight podía sentir como estos se angustiaban por lo que pasaba y huían lo más rápido que podían, rugiendo o gritando llenos de pavor, finalmente, la peli violeta no lo resistió más.

-¡YA…DEJA DE DESTRUIR TODO!-grito al tiempo que liberada un aura divina que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, provocando que Abzu entrecerrara los ojos ante aquella visión, sumamente complacido con el resultado.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=LT8MLDsz_rU)**

La explosión de luz que Twilight libero hizo que se viera envuelta en un fuego divino, para luego lanzarse contra Abzu, quien también libero un aura oscura para arremeter contra Twilight, ambos comenzaron a chocar de nuevo, atacándose con todo lo que tenían.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

La sorpresa ya no era suficiente para describir los rostros de todos los presentes, nadie podía creer que una batalla como esa pudiera estarse desatando y más aún, que fueran capaces de presenciarla en ese preciso momento eran de los pocos afortunados que podían hacerlo.

-¡Esto es increíble, ambos parecen tener los mismos poderes!-exclamo Piccolo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight y Abzu continuaban en su batalla, nada más les importaba, solo eran dos intentando derrotarse, sus manos se sujetaron más de una vez y sus ataques eran cada vez más devastadores, conforme se elevaban más y más, nada les importaba, solo querían pelear.

Finalmente, pasaron las nubes una vez más y continuaron su batalla sin prestarle la menor atención a cualquier otra cosa, Twilight comenzó a usar su magia para teletransportarse de un lado a otro y confundir a Abzu, quien trataba de seguirle los movimientos a la chica, pero así vaya que era complicado.

-¡A ver qué te parece esto!-grito Twilight comenzando a atacarlo de nuevo, provocando que Abzu también comenzara el contraataque.

Ambos chocaban con mucha fuerza y era tanto el poder que ejercían que las nubes comenzaron a alejarse debido a la intenta onda expansiva que provocaban, pero ninguno de los dos parecía ceder ante el otro en ningún momento, era como si el poder de ambos estuviera hecho específicamente para ese momento, uno caería y otro quedaría.

Twilight rápidamente esquivo un nuevo ataque de Abzu, alejándose rápidamente de él, para luego comenzar a reunir energía en sus dos manos-¡Toma esto! ¡Caballero de las Tinieblas!-grito Twilight lanzando un poderoso rayo contra Abzu, mismo que el Caballero no fue capaz de esquivar a tiempo y el ataque lo golpeo de lleno.

Una gran explosión se escuchó y un destello de luz ilumino todo ese lugar, mientras Twilight dejaba de atacar y se dedicaba a recuperar el aliento, fue cuando Abzu reapareció de nuevo, lanzándose contra ella a gran velocidad y dándole un puñetazo tan fuerte que lanzo a la chica contra el lago.

-No es sabio bajar la guardia cuando aún no sabes si tu enemigo está realmente vencido-dijo Abzu con sabiduría, viendo como Twilight se sumergía más en las profundidades del lago.

Abzu descendió y se quedó flotando sobre la superficie, esperando a que la chica reapareciera en cualquier momento, siempre atento a cualquier posible sorpresa, peor la peli violeta simplemente no aparecía de nuevo.

Y es que el golpe de Abzu fue tan poderoso, que Twilight llego hasta el fon del lago, quedando en completa inconsciencia, siendo rodeadas por los peces que habitaban en el fondo marino, los cuales nadaban a su alrededor como si nada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Todos esperaban realmente espantados a que la chica reapareciera de nuevo, pero esto no sucedía, el tiempo pasaba y de Twilight no había señal alguna, eso comenzó a preocupar mucho a sus amigas, especialmente a Sunset, quien se acercó lo más que pudo hacia la esfera.

-Ya tardo demasiado en salir-dijo Rarity preocupada.

-¿No…crearan que…?-Fluttershy no se atrevió a decirlo, por lo que llevo ambas manos a su boca para acallar aquel pensamiento.

-No…Twilight no puede morir…ella no…no puede morir…-dijo Sunset sintió deseos de llorar al ver que su amada no aparecía.

Batman tampoco creía que la peli violeta estuviera muerta, estaba seguro de que iba a reaparecer, pero el tiempo era algo que la chica no tenía, especialmente se continuaba mucho más en el agua, el Caballero de la Noche también comenzó a tensarse al no verla aparecer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Abzu continuaba esperando a que la chica hiciera acto de aparición, pero ella simplemente no aparecía-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no sales de una vez?-pregunto Abzu comenzando a molestarse-tal vez me excedí un poco, quizás ya la elimine y eso es cierto, entonces realmente no valía la pena-.

En el fondo del lago, el cabello de Twilight se mecía con el agua, aun con los ojos cerrados, de pronto, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar- _"¿Te das por vencida?"-_ pregunto una voz en su interior- _"¿Vas a dejar que esta batalla termine así? Que Abzu gane y su amo surja de nuevo ¿Vas a permitir esto?"-._

La mente de Twilight se vio llena de imágenes sumamente aterradoras, la primera de ella mostraba a sus amigas tendidas en el suelo, con sangre cubriéndoles sus cuerpos, los ojos en blanco y sin hacer el menor movimiento, en otras palabras, estaban muertas, lo siguiente que vio fue a Ciudad Gótica siendo consumida por las llamas y a la Bestia del Mal en medio de aquella destrucción.

Sus padres, su hermano, la comisionada y mucha gente inocente siendo asesinadas cruelmente por los siervos de Drago, la Liga de la Justicia había caído ante su inmenso poder y poco a poco, todas las esperanzas comenzaron a desaparecer, los ojos de Drago brillaron con maldad, para luego mostrar que en sus dos garras tenía sujeto a Batman y a Sunset.

Twilight solo pudo ver como Drago asesinaba cruelmente a Drago, dibujándole una sonrisa en el rostro con la sangre del Caballero de la Noche, para luego asesinar a Sunset, no sin que antes él le mostrara como la torturaba de las peores maneras inimaginables, terminado con un grito desgarrador de la peli fuego.

Esas visiones hicieron que Twilight abriera los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta de que no podía darse el lujo de perder, no cuando había mucho en riesgo, por su parte, Abzu continuaba esperándola en la superficie cuando algo llamo su atención, el agua estaba comenzando a agitarse y una luz se iba acercándose desde el fondo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo antes de que un destello de luz emergiera, provocando que retrocediera.

-¡No!-grito Twilight con fuerza, al tiempo que sus alas brillaban intensamente.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Abzu sorprendido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

La alegría de los presentes no se hizo esperar, sobretodo en Sunset, quien sonrió profundamente aliviada de que su novia aun estuviera viva y dispuesta a seguir luchando contra el más poderoso de los Maestros Oscuros.

-Esa es mi chica-dijo sonriendo.

-Y la digna líder de las Hijas de la Noche-agrego Batman cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa.

-Increíble-dijo Goku observando la energía que aquella chica estaba emanando, Vegeta solo gruño con envidia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight encaro a Abzu, en su mirada ya no había miedo ni duda, solo decisión y determinación, su espíritu de guerrera finalmente había despertado por completo y estaba dispuesta a pelear contra Abzu hasta el final, quien solo se mostró serio ante la nueva Twilight.

-¡Por el futuro de la Tierra, de Batman, de mi familia, mis amigas y de Sunset! ¡No puedo darme el lujo de perder! ¡No me importa si eres el guerrero legendario que destruyo a un Dios Destructor o qué sé yo! ¡No pienso darme por vencida! ¡NUNCA!-grito Twilight liberando una poderosa onda de energía combinada con una ventisca, que hizo que Abzu retrocediera.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Todos los soldados de Drago también sintieron ese incremento de poder divino, uno muy superior a los Dioses, pero nadie estaba más impactado que Black y Zamasu, los dos tipos que creían ser Dioses ahora se sentían sumamente pequeños ante aquella onda de energía.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Black.

-¡Este poder…sobrepasa a los Dioses! ¿Cómo es posible que una simple y sucia mortal tenga un poder superior al de los Dioses?-cuestiono Zamasu sin poder dar crédito a lo que sentía.

Bareloc solo sonrió al sentir ese poder-El Maestro Abzu finalmente ha encontrado a su rival-dijo complacido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La ventisca de aire aun empujaba a Abzu hacia atrás y por tanto no fue capaz de evitar el ataque de Twilight, quien se lanzó contra él a gran velocidad, golpeándolo con fuerza en el rostro y provocando que Abzu saliera volando hacia un lado, rápidamente, Twilight lo siguió y se colocó detrás de él, dándole una patada con fuerza.

Abzu fue disparado hacia el cielo, mientras Twilight comenzaba a cargar una nueva energía para lanzarla contra el Caballero de las Tinieblas, quien logró detenerse en el aire a tiempo, volteando a ver a Twilight justo en el momento en que la peli violeta lanzaba un rayo que tomo la forma de una estrella, al ver lo que se avecinaba, Abzu abrió su palma izquierda y recibió el impacto, deteniéndolo con la misma o al menos eso trataba de hacer, ya que el poder que Twilight usaba era devastador.

Ambos luchaban ferozmente, uno para lograr impactar su poder y el otro por detenerlo, ninguno de los dos parecía ceder pronto y el lugar se sacudió con violencia una vez más, finalmente, el ataque cedió y una gran cantidad de humo se formó, mismo que se disipo poco a poco, mostrando a Abzu con la palma aún abierta, pero sumamente lastimada, su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración era algo agitada.

Twilight estaba en las mismas condiciones que Abzu, recuperando el aliento, aunque sumamente sorprendida-Rayos…no logre afectarle…-dijo impactada al ver que su ataque no salió como esperaba.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Ni siquiera el extraordinario poder que Twilight libero fue capaz de detener a Abzu ¿habrá alguna manera de derrotar al guerrero más poderoso del Ejército de las Tinieblas?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **BUENO, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y POR ESO, AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO UN POCO MAS TEMPRANO Y AHORA PUEDO SALIR Y RELAJARME, NO SE PREOCUPEN, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE SUBIRA A LA HORA DE SIEMPRE, EN LA NOCHE**

 **TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE NUEVAMENTE SE DEN UN FUERTE APLAUSO, POR LLEVAR ESTE FIC A LOS 9000 COMENTARIOS, REALMENTE ME SORPRENDE LO LEJOS QUE HA LLEGADO, ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADO**

 **Y FINALMENTE, LAMENTO DECIR QUE ES PROBABLE QUE PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO NO ALCANCE A RESPONDER LOS COMENTARIOS, POR LO QUE LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR LO MISMO, PERO EN EL SIGUIENTE YA LOS PODRE CONTESTAR, LES AVISO POR SI ESTO ES ALGO QUE NO PUEDA OCURRIR, PUES NO ESTOY SEGURO DE A QUE HORAS REGRESE Y MI PRIORIDAD VA A SER SUBIR EL CAPITULO, POR SU COMPRENSION, GRACIAS**

 **An To Beatriz:** _pero vaya que le vendría bien el apoyo, especialmente por lo intensa que está siendo la batalla, especialmente ahora que Abzu ha entrado en su modo más poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _finalmente ha comenzado la pelea con todo lo que tienen, ninguno de los dos va a ceder contra el otro, pues quieren demostrar de que son capaces en esta batalla tan intensa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _básicamente es el Maestro de los 4 Elementos y el encargado de mantener el equilibrio en todo su mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _no te equivocaste, porque en serio están dándolo todo en esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _puedes contar con eso, ya que Abzu también quiere que esta sea la más gloriosa de todas sus batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _pero como bien prometí, subí el capítulo más temprano, ya que por la tarde me voy de paseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _es curioso que el Trunks pequeño haya logrado convertirse en Súper Saiyajin siendo tan pequeño y el del futuro no lo haya logrado, es bastante curioso ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y ahora finalmente están peleando con todo lo que tienen, ambos están dispuestos a demostrar lo poderosos que son. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _muy bien, entonces espera a ver ese torneo, porque veré como hacer que ambas se encuentren en este Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el combate entre Abzu y Twilight ha comenzado con todo lo que tienen, ninguno de los dos piensa ceder ante el otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _y aun continua, pero esta vez con ambos contrincantes liberando todo el poder que tienen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, especialmente porque Abzu es un guerrero que siempre ha creído que la preparación es la mejor arma y en estos momentos lo está probando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es algo cierto, ya que cuando venció a Ivan lo hizo de manera estratégica, atacándolo justo en el momento en que este creyó que tenía la ventaja total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _esto es lo que Abzu tanto ha querido, una última y gloriosa batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _en el Modo Ángel es muy superior, después de todo, es un poder divino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente están dándose con todo en esta pelea, realmente quieren que sea la mejor de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _la vida pudo ser bastante cruel con él, pero finalmente va a tener su última y gloriosa batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _ahora ninguno de los dos piensa ceder ante el otro, demostrando que en serio quieren que esta sea una pelea de la que ninguno tenga arrepentimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _la vida le negó el final del guerrero, pero finalmente tiene la oportunidad de tener ese fin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _por fin la batalla que tanto ha anhelado, realmente es un guerrero y por eso no se conforma con el final que tuvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ciertamente, eso es algo que siempre deseo, como todo guerrero, él busca el final más apropiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ahora el combate ha pasado al segundo nivel, pero mientras ellos pelean, Drago comienza a manifestar sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _para él fue bastante humillante morir por causa de una enfermedad y no peleando como todo un guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _pues si me pongo a hacer cuentas, los que han sacado a rivales han sido el Universo 2, 6, 7 y 9, me parece extraño que Jiren no sacara a Kale fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _la historia de Abzu es esa básicamente, él creció y vivió toda su vida como guerrero, jamás conoció otra vida a parte de esa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y eso se debe a que están siendo muy cuidadosos, y que el combate de Abzu capta toda su atención. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ahora realmente lo están dando todo y ninguno de los dos piensa retroceder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _a veces la verdad puede ser sumamente dolorosa, especialmente una como esa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _exacto, por ese motivo actualice más temprano, para poder irme sin preocupaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ya lo están dando todo en este combate y apenas están comenzando, ya que Abzu quiere que este combate sea legendario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _como bien dijo, él es un guerrero, toda su vida fue de una batalla a otra y morir por una enfermedad es la mayor deshonra que pudo tener. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _solo uno saldrá victorioso de esta batalla, aunque por el momento ninguno de los dos ha cedido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _de hecho, ese era su temor cuando era humano, siempre supo que algún día conocería a un gran rival, pero temía que la vejez lo alcanzara primero, pero desde que se unió a Drago eso dejo de preocuparle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _ciertamente la honestidad puede ser un golpe sumamente intenso, más que cualquier puñetazo o patada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pero como ya debes haber notado, eso a Drago no parece preocuparle ni un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y ahora acabas de ver que Abzu está entre emocionado y consternado, porque el oponente que siempre espero resulto ser una niña de 17 años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _Abzu es un guerrero y su código de honor hace que todos sus oponentes tengan sentimientos encontrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y finalmente ha revelado todo su poder ante la guerrera que está destinada a ser su mayor rival. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el combate entre Twilight y Abzu finalmente va a comenzar con ambos dando todo lo que tienen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pero recuerda que aun tengan otras 10 oportunidades más para poder ganar, en fin, esta batalla ha comenzado con todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _es lo que quieren hacer, están tratando de pedir refuerzos, pero recuerda que Nekron ya ataco a todos los Linternas y hay otros como Kara, que no quieren saber nada de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _finalmente ha comenzado la batalla con ambos guerreros dándolo todo y esperando ver quién de los dos es el más poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _Abzu está conforme con lo que ocurra en esta batalla, siempre y cuando sea tal como espero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _como ya debes haber notado, Abzu es un guerrero y para él fue humillante haber muerto por enfermedad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _un guerrero que solo quiere lo que todo guerrero añora, un final honorable en una última batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _Drago está consciente de lo que ocurre, pero eso no le preocupa gracias a su plan alterno, a propósito ¿me puedes recordar con quien era tu rivalidad, por favor? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y finalmente está comenzando con todo lo que tienen, ninguno de los dos cederá hasta vencer al otro, por cierto ¿me puedes recordar con quien era tu rivalidad, por favor? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _espero que sigas pensando lo mismo tras este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _eso es cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _el final que todo guerrero quiere, morir en combate y no por enfermedad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y ahora que ambos están peleando con todo lo que tienen, la batalla se está volviendo más intensa que antes, pronto comenzara lo mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo, pero no por nada Abzu es el guerrero No. De Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _la batalla con Abzu continúa y el Maestro de las Sombras ha demostrado ser un feroz guerrero, capaz de resistir cualquier tipo de ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _supongo que es tu reacción al hecho de que Abzu aún no ha mostrado todo su poder ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ciertamente, Drago tiene un plan B en caso de que el mejor de sus guerreros caiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 117 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge, Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, AndrosValgreen4, FreedomGundam96, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Xanatrix742, Amo del Vacío,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	118. El Codigo del Guerrero

" _ **La batalla final del Combate Mortal ha comenzado, finalmente Twilight se enfrenta a Abzu y ambos están enfrascados en un aterrador combate, ninguno de los dos ha cedido ante el otro desde el principio y aunque parecía que ambos tenían la misma fuerza, llego un momento en que Abzu tomo la ventaja de la pelea, más Twilight tuvo una visión, en la cual vio las consecuencias de su derrota, por lo que se armó de valor y contraataco a Abzu de una manera extraordinaria, pero ni siquiera su poderoso ataque fue capaz de frenar al Caballero de las Tinieblas, demostrando que esta batalla estaba lejos de terminar, mientras tanto, los guerreros de Drago se preparan para la llegada de su amo en Ciudad Gótica ¿Qué retorcido complot están formando para el regreso de la Bestia del Mal? ¿Y que pasara con la batalla entre Twilight y Abzu?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 118**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 118 El Código del Guerrero**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que acababan de ver, no solo por el inmenso poder que Twilight había usado, sino también por el hecho de que no parecía haber afectado en lo más mínimo al poderoso Abzu, salvo por unos cuantos rasguños en su palma.

-No…no es posible…el ataque de esa chica fue sorprendente y ni siquiera le hizo el menor daño-dijo Krilin temblando de miedo ante ese hecho.

-Realmente es un guerrero sumamente imponente-observo el Maestro Roshi con mucha preocupación.

Goku no decía absolutamente nada, tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado le habría encantado pelear contra Abzu y se sentía muy celoso por el hecho de que esa chica lo estuviera haciendo, pero por el otro lado, se sentía aliviado de no tener que pelear contra él, porque algo le decía que no podría ganarle.

-¡Que desesperante!-grito Rainbow sumamente molesta-¡No puedo creer que a pesar de que el ataque de Twilight fue sumamente sorprendente no logro hacerle el menor daño!-.

-Es algo sumamente aterrador-observo Fluttershy temblando de miedo y fue cuando Batman tomo la palabra.

-Se equivocan, si hubo daño-señalo cruzado de brazos, captando la atención de todas sus hijas y de los que estaban más cerca-no estoy seguro que tan lastimado se encuentre físicamente, pero emocionalmente esta impactado, no puede creer que el rival que tanto tiempo ha esperado sea una niña de 17 años, sus sentimientos y emociones tienen un gran conflicto, por un lado esta emocionado, pero por el otro también esta consternado ante esa idea-.

-Pero no parece estar preocupado o algo parecido-dijo Sunset con voz confundida.

-Porque como todo guerrero sabe cómo mantener la calma en todo momento, debo admitirlo, es un guerrero sumamente admirable-reconoció Batman sorprendido por la gran fuerza de Abzu.

Karai sonrió al ver que su padre consiguió detener el ataque de Twilight-Es justo como creí, sería ilógico que una niña fuera capaz de vencer a mi padre, después de todo, no existe nadie que pueda lograr semejante hazaña-aseguro sonriendo.

-Es increíble-dijo Myra impresionada por lo que veía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight se encontraba recuperando el aliento tras haber lanzado semejante ataque a Abzu, quien solo permanecía con expresión tranquila en todo momento, mientras que la peli violeta hacía grandes esfuerzos por recuperarse antes de que Abzu pudiera lanzar su contraataque, pero el Caballero de las Tinieblas no parecía tener intención alguna de atacarla mientras se estuviera recuperando.

-No puedo creerlo…lo ataque con todo lo que tengo y ni así logre hacerle…el menor daño…-dijo sonriendo impresionada y temerosa.

Abzu solo miraba a la chica con bastante seriedad y tranquilidad- _"Ese ataque estuvo peligroso, realmente fue muy peligroso, nunca espere que liberara algo como eso"-_ Abzu dirigió su vista hacia su mano y vio que estaba sangrando un poco- _"es la primera vez que mi cuerpo sufre una herida como esta, ni siquiera Ivan logro herirme hasta este punto"-_ Abzu devolvió la vista hacia Twilight, quien parecía estar a punto de recuperarse.

Abzu comenzó a descender hacia ella de brazos cruzados, el Caballero de las Tinieblas miraba a Twilight con bastante tranquilidad, la peli violeta respiraba ya más calmada, señal de que muy pronto se repondría por completo y podrían continuar con la batalla que quedo pendiente.

- _"Realmente me siento consternado, siempre espere al rival que me diera una batalla tan emocionante y tan legendaria que finalmente me daría el final que he esperado, pero al mismo tiempo…realmente no sé qué pensar ante el hecho de que se trate de una niña de 17 años"-_ pensó divertido.

Finalmente, Twilight y Abzu quedaron a la misma altura, viéndose fijamente a los ojos, por unos instantes, ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada, solo se mantuvieron viéndose a los ojos fijamente, sintiendo como el viento corría por sus cuerpos, el Caballero de las Tinieblas espero a que Twilight tomara una cuantas bocanadas de aire más para recuperarse por completo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

As se encontraba vigilando el lado este de la ciudad, preguntándose cuando volverían Batman y sus aprendices, habían sido días bastante agitados, ya que los criminales trataron de apoderarse de la ciudad una vez que se enteraron que el Caballero de la Noche no se encontraba, grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrieron que sus asociados aún estaban vigilando la ciudad.

Junto con Freedom y Pola Nova, el trío de héroes protegían la ciudad de los criminales que quedaron atrás, por suerte, no habían tenido ningún encuentro con el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, pues no sabían cómo podrían enfrentar a alguien como él sin Batman.

As se encontraba vigilando un callejón, cuando el sonido de un robo llamo su atención, se dispuso a ir a detenerlo, pero entonces una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas-Tranquilo chico, ya me encargue de ellos-.

As volteo y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Flash-Ah, eres tú Flash ¿a qué debo tu visita en Ciudad Gótica?-pregunto As sonriéndole a Flash.

La expresión de Flash cambio de una sonrisa a una expresión seria-Creo que tenemos un problema, recientemente, los satélites de la Atalaya detectaron algunas anomalías extrañas en toda la ciudad, tuve que venir para ayudarlos a investigar ¿has notado algo fuera de lo común?-pregunto Flash.

Al escuchar la pregunta del velocista, As se quedó pensando un momento-La verdad, no he notado nada que no fuera común en Gótica, con excepción de los misteriosos temblores y otras cosas extrañas del clima-.

-Tenemos que investigar que está pasando-dijo Flash con seriedad-el resto de los miembros de la Liga pronto llegaran, hay que reagruparnos y buscar la causa de las misteriosas anomalías-.

-¿Por qué aquí en Gótica?-pregunto As confundido.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque aquí es donde viven las únicas grandes enemigas de la Bestia del Mal-dijo Flash.

-¡Espera! ¿La Bestia del Mal?-exclamo As sumamente asustado y viendo al velocista con miedo.

-Espero que este equivocado o todos estaremos en grave peligro, después de todo, yo sé muy bien de lo que ese monstruo es capaz-dijo Flash mirando su brazo y pierna robótica.

Rápidamente, ambos héroes se dirigieron a buscar a los demás, para rastrear el punto de origen de las misteriosas anomalías que aumentaban cada vez más y más, y cada vez que lo hacían era con una fuerza sumamente mayor a la anterior.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight finalmente se había recuperado por completo y ahora miraba a Abzu sumamente seria, el Caballero de las Tinieblas también la miraba con seriedad y nuevamente ninguno de los dos hizo o dijo anda por un buen rato, hecho que no duro mucho, pues Abzu tomo la palabra de nuevo.

-Estoy impresionado, realmente no me esperaba que lograras algo como esto-dijo Abzu mostrando la palma de su mano-debes sentirte muy orgullosa, eres la primera que ha logrado herir al poderoso Abzu, te felicito-expreso Abzu con profunda sinceridad y ansioso por continuar con la batalla.

-Entonces, supongo que eso significa que estoy siendo la rival que tanto deseabas ¿verdad?-pregunto Twilight sonriendo levemente.

Abzu cerró los ojos y se rio de manera divertida al escuchar a la joven-Ciertamente estoy sorprendido, nunca espere que una pequeña de 17 años fuera la rival que tanto he deseado-dijo Abzu con voz tranquila y serena-estoy sumamente complacido y a la vez sorprendido por semejante revelación, cuando las vi por primera vez pensé que mi oponente sería Batman, pero mi destino no estaba enlazado con el suyo, sino con el tuyo-.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Twilight sonriendo-y de alguna manera, me siento honrada por ser considerada la más grande rival del guerrero más poderoso de todos los Universos-.

El Caballero de las Tinieblas se mostró sumamente complacido al escuchar las palabras de la peli violeta-Muy bien, me alegra que pienses de ese modo, ahora es momento de continuar con nuestra batalla-dijo Abzu colocándose en guardia.

Twilight hizo lo mismo, ambos se prepararon para continuar con la batalla, pero ninguno de los dos hacía el primer movimiento, los dos esperaban a ver como comenzaría el contraataque, definitivamente estaban emocionados, querían llevar esta batalla hasta el final, eso era seguro.

Finalmente, ambos se lanzaron a gran velocidad nuevamente, chocando con fuerza y atacándose con todo lo que tenían una vez más, Twilight lanzo una patada que Abzu bloqueo y el Caballero contraataque con un puñetazo que Twilight esquivo haciéndose a un lado justo a tiempo.

Nuevamente comenzaron a elevarse en el cielo, sin dejar de atacarse en ningún momento, los dos guerreros estaban dándolo todo en esa batalla, eso era algo que se podía observar a simple vista, fue cuando pasaron de los golpes y patadas a los rayos una vez más, provocando un gran estruendo que volvió a sacudir el cielo y que hizo que las nubes comenzaran a alejarse de nuevo.

-¡Eso es! ¡Esta es la pelea que tanto he esperado!-declaro Abzu complacido-¡Finalmente! ¡Sin importar cuál sea el resultado por fin podré irme tranquilo!-declaro Abzu sumamente complacido ante el hecho de que finalmente tenía al rival que tanto había deseado.

-¡De cierto modo me siento muy feliz de escuchar eso!-declaro Twilight lanzándose nuevamente contra Abzu.

Ambos chocaron de nuevo con mucha fuerza, atacándose con todo lo que tenían, dos guerreros que estaban dando todo de sí en esa gran batalla, el Caballero de las Tinieblas lanzo una onda de energía oscura contra Twilight, quien creo una campo de fuerza para evitar el impacto, su barrera funciono a la perfección y el ataque de Abzu se desvió, cortando el lago.

-Increíble-dijo Twilight con los ojos muy abiertos-realmente es el guerrero más poderoso de las Tinieblas-observo Twilight impactada.

-Tú tampoco lo haces tan mal-dijo Abzu con expresión tranquila en su rostro-después de todo, este es el momento que tanto he esperado, la oportunidad en la cual finalmente tendría a un rival que me diera la batalla que tanto he deseado, así que espero que estés preparada, porque de ninguna manera voy a detenerme ahora, no cuando tengo la oportunidad de tener una última y gloriosa batalla-.

-Realmente tienes un sentido del honor muy poderoso y aun así todo lo que quieres es una última batalla-dijo Twilight sorprendida.

-Ese es el código del guerrero niña-dijo Abzu-un verdadero guerrero solo vive para la gloria de la batalla y de la conquista, toda mi vida fui de una batalla a otra, pero jamás encontré a un guerrero que me diera la batalla que tanto he deseado, hasta este día y realmente me siento emocionado de descubrir de que no se tratara de un Saiyajin o un Kryptoniano, sino de alguien como tú-.

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Los Saiyajin son una raza guerrera, desde el momento en que nacen solo tienen una cosa en mente, pelear, pero sus peleas no tienen honor alguno, lo único que les importa es pelear contra los más fuertes y no piensan en las consecuencias de sus acciones, por ejemplo, Son Goku, él quiso pelear contra Zamasu y por eso provoco que ese cobarde sin honor se obsesionara con él al punto de robarle su cuerpo y matara a su familia-.

-¿Culpas a Goku por lo que ese monstruo le hizo?-pregunto Twilight.

-Lo culpo por nunca detenerse a pensar las cosas con calma, siempre hace todo por pelear con los demás sin medir las consecuencias, Vegeta hizo exactamente lo mismo cuando peleo con ese androide llamado Cell, en su forma Semi Perfecta se dejó seducir por las palabras del androide y termino ayudándolo a perfeccionarse-explico Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué hay de los Kryptonianos? Por lo que tengo entendido ellos no son guerreros-dijo Twilight confundida.

-Cierto, no son guerreros, sino científicos, pero cuando llegan a la Tierra o algún mundo con un sol amarillo obtienen grandes poderes, por desgracia para ellos, sus poderes los hacen sumamente predecibles, todo consiste en golpear cualquier cosa, volar a gran velocidad, disparar rayos de sus ojos y soplar viento helado, Batman demostró que aun con esos grandes poderes pueden ser derrotados, por lo tanto no son oponentes valiosos-.

-¿Qué es lo que me hace tan valiosa a mí?-pregunto Twilight con bastante curiosidad en su tono de voz.

Realmente quería saber porque motivos Abzu la consideraba mejor que cualquier otra raza guerrera que podrían haberle dado una batalla sumamente divertida al poderoso Caballero de las Tinieblas, aunque dudaba que eso fuera lo que buscaba, ya que Ivan era un Dios de la Destrucción y le dio una pelea sorprendente, pero ni así quedo satisfecho.

-Que eres humana-respondió Abzu con simplicidad, provocando que Twilight abriera los ojos de golpe-por ese motivo te considero tan especial, los humanos tienen cualidades sumamente admirables, así como también defectos asquerosos y repulsivos, por ese motivo son tan únicos, porque aprenden de ellos y evolucionan, pero sobretodo, lo que te hace tan especial a ti y a tus amigas, es que han conseguido entender a la perfección lo que Batman siempre les ha querido dar a entender-.

-¿Lección?-pregunto Twilight pensando en cual pudo ser aquella lección del Caballero de la Noche que hizo que tanto ella como sus amigas fueran capaces de ser consideradas dignas.

-Que el sufrimiento es la clave para poder mejorar y que sin importar cuanto sufras, jamás será honorable acabar con la vida de sujetos que no valen la pena-señalo Abzu-ustedes son únicas por haber aprendido bien esas lecciones y tú, una chica que no parecía ser capaz de pelear ni contra su propia sombra me ha demostrado que puede ser una gran guerrera, me demostraste tu gran valor, tu coraje al proteger a tus amigas, a la Castidad, entre otras cosas, tienes lo que se necesita para ser una verdadera guerrera, pero lo más importante, tienes lo necesario para ser mi rival, ha sido un verdadero honor haberte conocido y también poder enfrentarte-.

Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír conmovida y emocionada al escuchar las palabras del guerrero más imponente de todo el Ejército de las Tinieblas ¿Qué tan seguido una simple mortal, una chica considerada un "ratón de biblioteca" recibía un halago como el de Abzu?

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Twilight sonriendo y preparándose para continuar la pelea hasta el final, sabiendo que solo uno de ellos saldría con vida al finalizar todo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

Aya se encontraba revisando las últimas anomalías, todo indicaba que un gran poder se estaba reuniendo en un punto específico de la Tierra, siendo más concretos en Ciudad Gótica, era un nivel de energía como nunca antes se había registrado, ni siquiera con la invasión de Darkseid o las repentinas visitas de Deboness, esto era algo más, algo mucho más poderoso y también maligno.

-Por todos los eones-expreso Tetrax al ver lo que aparecía en la pantalla.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Aya.

-Las anomalías en la Tierra no son coincidencia, están formándose de manera que están creando un símbolo en la Tierra-explico Tetrax comenzando a trabajar.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Aya confundida.

-Espera, en seguida te lo explicare-dijo Tetrax comenzando a trabajar de nuevo, poco a poco, las corrientes de energía comenzaron a mostrarse en la pantalla, revelando lo que Tetrax quería decirle.

Efectivamente, aquellos destellos de energía estaban tomando forma, pero no era cualquier forma, conforme el misterioso símbolo comenzaba a tomar forma, el rostro de Aya comenzó a llenarse de miedo, mismo que aumento al ver el símbolo completado, provocando que retrocediera espantada, para extrañeza de Tetrax.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo Aya aterrada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Sabes lo que significa?-pregunto Tetrax mirando confundido a Aya.

-¡Tenemos que avisarle a todos cuanto antes!-exclamo Aya alarmada-¡Pero sobretodo, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por contactar a Batman o algún miembro de la Liga de la Justicia que se encuentra en la isla!-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Tetrax.

-Ese símbolo…es el símbolo de la Bestia-dijo Aya-y toda la energía maligna que se detecta se está concentrando en Ciudad Gótica-informo Aya mirando la pantalla de nuevo.

Al escuchar eso, Tetrax dirigió la vista de nuevo a la pantalla y corroboro lo que Aya decía, pues aquellas líneas de energía formaban el pentagrama inverso, el símbolo de la Bestia del Mal y al parecer, toda la energía maligna se estaba concentrando específicamente en Ciudad Gótica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El cuerpo de Drago comenzó a ser envuelto en aura de color rojo, sus ojos brillaban de manera maligna, al tiempo que el filo de sus garras y guadañas comenzaban a aumentar, las cadenas cada vez perdían más y más su resplandor, así como también la grieta de esa dimensión se hacía más grande.

-Falta muy poco, solo un poco más y finalmente seré libre-sentencio Drago malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight y Abzu chocaron sus puños con fuerza, provocando una onda de energía que sacudió todo el lugar, para luego comenzar a atacarse con todo lo que tenían una vez más, esta vez, Twilight logro darle un golpe en el estómago a Abzu, quien contraataco con un golpe en el rostro de la chica, el aura de ambos chocaba con fuerza y liberaba varios destellos de luces.

-¡Eso es! ¡Así es como se hace! ¡Esta es la batalla que tanto he deseado!-declaro Abzu sin dejar de atacarla.

-¡No me importa que tanto te estés divirtiendo, pero jamás me voy a rendir!-aseguro Twilight.

-¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar!-declaro Abzu lanzándose de nuevo contra ella a gran velocidad, Twilight logró esquivarlo a tiempo y le dio una patada por la espalda al poderoso Abzu, quien comenzó a caer rumbo hacia el lago, pero logro detener a tiempo.

Twilight se elevó un poco y miro a Abzu fijamente-Vaya, realmente es un sujeto duro de lastimar, es como si esa armadura ya fuera parte de su cuerpo, no, es más que eso, la armadura es su cuerpo-dedujo Twilight sorprendida.

Abzu se elevó blandiendo sus alas y quedo a la altura de Twilight, nuevamente, ambos se vieron de manera retadora, aunque la peli violeta se veía algo preocupada por la idea de que esa batalla no tuviera un fin, Abzu también pensó eso, pero poco le importaba esa idea, finalmente tenía la batalla que tanto había deseado, el enfrentamiento contra un verdadero guerrero.

-Estoy sorprendido, peleas con sabiduría, inteligencia y honor-dijo Abzu felicitando a Twilight-realmente tienes el alma de un guerrero, me siento muy feliz por haber conocido a alguien como tú-.

-Realmente me cuesta creer que le seas tan leal a Drago solo porque te dio la oportunidad de continuar con la vida del guerrero-dijo Twilight confundida por ese hecho.

-No espero que lo entiendas, ya que yo no logro comprender como dos chicas pueden enamorarse, después de todo, yo viví en una época en que eso era algo que no se veía muy a menudo-dijo Abzu con tranquilidad-aunque en realidad, no me importaba en lo más mínimo, era su vida, no tenía derecho a juzgarlos-.

-¿Nunca llegaste a maltratar a alguna pareja homosexual?-pregunto Twilight.

-Jamás lo hice, aunque si llegue a matar a una en una batalla-reconoció Abzu-ellos dos eran soldados romanos y aparentemente, entre los romanos era muy común ver que dos hombres fueran pareja y precisamente pelee contra ambos, venciéndolos, sé que eran pareja porque antes de morir se tomaron de la mano y dijeron lo mucho que se amaban, fue extraño, no lo niego, pero pelearon valor y honor, así que les di un final rápido-.

-Sí que eres alguien bastante peculiar-dijo Twilight.

-Al igual que su maestro, Batman es el guerrero más poderoso que he visto en todos mis años, él pudo haber matado a todos sus enemigos en el momento que quisiera, pero jamás cruzo esa línea, ni siquiera con el Guasón, en cambio Superman, el ser más poderoso de este mundo, con el poder de un Dios entre la humanidad, perdió a su amada y solo eso basto para que matara al Guasón, no cabe duda que todo su honor y vida dependían de esa mujer-dijo Abzu.

-Antes de continuar ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta más?-inquirió Twilight mirando a Abzu fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-pregunto Abzu interesado.

-¿No hay algún modo para que el alma de Lois pueda descansar en paz? Esa pobre mujer no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso, ella no es responsable de que Superman haya…-Twilight no pudo continuar, porque Abzu alzo la mano para interrumpirla.

-No hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer para ayudarla, ni siquiera los Ángeles o Arcángeles podrían hacerlo, ya que ella está atrapada en este mundo porque su amor hacia Superman la mantiene prisionera y mientras Superman no se arrepienta de lo que hizo, entonces jamás encontrara el descanso eterno y me temo que eso nunca ocurrirá, ya que ese hombre sigue creyendo que hacía lo correcto-Abzu se rio-me recuerda a Zamasu, esos dos piensan que hacían lo correcto y no se dan cuenta del daño que causaron.

-Superman no siempre fue así-dijo Twilight con tristeza.

-Cierto, pero es lamentable que todo lo que él creía y defendía se viera destruido por una mujer, eso nos demuestra que ella era su soporte y todo lo que lo hacía ser, algo lamentable si me lo preguntas-dijo Abzu cerrando los ojos-yo amaba a Zaleska, quizás sea la única mujer que realmente ame, pero hacer que todos mis actos y mi felicidad dependieran únicamente de ella no sería lo más sano-.

-Entiendo-dijo Twilight comprendiendo las palabras de Abzu, no era malo amar a una persona, pero cuando esa persona se vuelve el centro de nuestro universo y lo perdemos realmente parecería que no tuviéramos más razones para vivir-ese fue el error de Superman-.

-Tu amas a la castidad y ella a ti, eso se puede ver, pero ya que me has dado una gran batalla te daré un consejo, no dejes que ella se vuela tu centro, amala, respétala y hónrala, pero de la manera adecuada, no dejes que ese amor se vuelta todo lo que tienes, porque a veces el amor puede ser también autodestructivo-dijo Abzu con seriedad.

-Gracias por el consejo y claro que amo a Sunset, lo suficiente para saber que ella tampoco dejara que algo como eso nos pase a nosotras-aseguro Twilight.

-Entonces ya es momento de continuar con la batalla-dijo Abzu alejándose y colocándose en guardia de nuevo-esta vez no más charla, no nos detendremos hasta que uno de los dos sea vencido-.

-No tiene que ser así ¿sabes? Podemos encontrar otra solución-señalo Twilight haciendo lo mismo que hizo Abzu.

Abzu se rio quedamente al escuchar a Twilight-Eres igual a la Castidad, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no existe otro camino, solo uno de los dos regresara con vida a la Isla de la Muerte, además, esto es lo que siempre he esperado, así que si caigo en esta batalla me iré tranquilo, feliz y orgulloso, porque finalmente tuve una última y gloriosa batalla-aseguro Abzu.

Twilight ya no pudo decir nada, solo se quedó en silencio y espero a que el momento de culminar con esa batalla llegara, se decidiría de un momento a otro y no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La batalla entre Twilight y Abzu está a punto de llegar a su final ¿Quién de estos dos poderosos titanes se alzara victorioso? ¿Y qué es lo que ocurrirá en Ciudad Gótica? La aparición de Drago está a punto de manifestarse"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **BUENO, COMO DIJE ANTES, NO PUDE CONTESTAR A SUS COMENTARIOS DEBIDO A QUE SALI ESTOS DOS DIAS, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE PARA EL SIGUIENTE LES RESPONDERE A TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, EN LUGAR DE ESO, PERMITANME COMPENSARLOS DANDOLES UN POCO DE RISA CON ALGUNOS DE MIS MOMENTOS CLASICOS FAVORITOS DE LOS SIMPSON, ASI COMO TAMBIEN EL VIDEO DE UN MAPACHE SUMAMENTE ASTUTO:**

 **www. youtube watch? v=nigLadm3uzo**

 **www. youtube watch? v=YEm7cwV3yOg**

 **www. youtube watch? v=EXqm5kRf5ik**

 **LES DIRE QUE A SI ME SENTI LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VI CREPUSCULO, MI PRIMA ME CONVENCIO DE VERLA PORQUE SUPUESTAMENTE ERA UNA PELICULA DE VAMPIROS Y YO ESPERABA SANGRE, Y "ZAS" ¿Qué RECIBI? UNA CLASE DE VAMPIROS METROSEXUALES QUE LES GUSTA SENTIRSE DIAMANTES, LES JURO QUE QUISE SACAR EL DISCO Y ROMPERLO…PERO NO ME DEJARON**

 **www. youtube watch? v=bS945KtC_p0**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Q8aXheyyc-k**

 **www. youtube watch? v=gTMmXQHf4RQ**

 **ESPERO QUE SE HAYAN DIVERTIDO**

 **Y DEBO DECIR QUE TRAS VER EL CAPITULO 4 FUE INTERESANTE VER COMO EL MAESTRO ROSHI DERROTABA A 3 GUERREROS DEL UNIVERSO 4 Y VER QUE GOKU YA TOMABA ALGO EN SERIO, CONSIDERANDO QUE DURANTE TODO EL TORNEO HA ESTADO MUY TRANQUILO, EN FIN, LLEVANDO CUENTAS, VAMOS ASÍ:**

 **UNIVERSO 2 CON OCHO GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 3 CON SIETE**

 **UNIVERSO 4 CON CUATRO**

 **UNIVERSO 6 CON NUEVE**

 **UNIVERSO 7 CON NUEVE**

 **UNIVERSO 9 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 11 CON TRES**

 **Y DEBO DECIRLO, NINGUNO DE LOS GUERREROS DEL UNIVERSO 4 ME HAN GUSTADO MUCHO, AUNQUE ADMITO QUE AMBAS CHICAS TENIAN TECNICAS INTERESANTES**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para las mujeres hermosas, porque todas son hermosas y que NADIE les diga lo contrario, junto a mis cordiales saludos a todos los caballeros que… ¿a quién engaño? Todos sabemos que la caballerosidad murió (risa)**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	119. La pelea ha terminado

" _ **El Combate Mortal, el torneo más peligroso que jamás ha existido, finalmente ha llegado a su última batalla, en la cual Twilight se enfrenta al poderoso Abzu, el guerrero más temido y más leal de todos los siervos de Drago, la batalla entre ambos es devastadora y ninguno de los dos ha cedido ante el otro, demostrando sus deseos de pelear hasta el final, por otro lado y mientras esta batalla se está llevando a cabo, los héroes que se encargaban de proteger al mundo mientras el torneo se efectúa acaban de descubrir un hecho aterrador, pues resulta que las anomalías que se han detectado eran producidas por energía maligna, misma que tomaba la forma del pentagrama inverso y que todo el poder maligno se concentraba principalmente en Ciudad Gótica ¿Qué siniestros planes tiene en mente la Bestia del Mal? ¿Y qué sucederá en la batalla entre Twilight y Abzu?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 119**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 119 La Pelea ha Terminado**

Twilight y Abzu continuaban con su devastadora batalla, esta vez no había charla ni nada por el estilo, solo había un choque de dos enormes poderes, ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder ante el otro, era una pelea que no se detendría hasta que uno de los dos finalmente conociera la absoluta derrota.

-¡No voy a darme por vencida, no me importa cuánto tiempo me tome, de ninguna manera pienso perder ante ti!-declaro Twilight sin dejar de atacar a Abzu.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero escuchar! ¡Vamos! ¡Demuéstrame todo de lo que eres capaz!-expreso Abzu sin dejar de atacar tampoco.

Ambos chocaron sus puños con fuerza, antes de darse un golpe exactamente al mismo tiempo en el rostro del otro, provocando que retrocedieran uno del otro, ambos comenzaron a recuperar el aliento, Twilight se sorprendió al ver que incluso Abzu estaba comenzando a mostrarse bastante agotado tras la batalla, señal de que realmente lo estaba presionando, algo que sería bueno, sino estuviera en la misma situación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Los espectadores solo pudieron abrir los ojos asombrados de lo que veían, incluso los formidables Guerreros Z tuvieron que admitir que esa batalla era más intensa que cualquiera que hubieran tenido contra cualquier enemigo.

-¡Es asombroso!-grito Pinkie Pie-¡Ambos están dándolo todo en esta pelea y ninguno parece estar teniendo ventaja!-exclamo sumamente emocionada.

-No puedo creerlo, siento que Twilight está teniendo una pelea más asombrosa que la mía-dijo Rainbow sintiendo que sus piernas le fallaban-Twilight…está siendo más asombrosa…que yo…-continuo con una expresión de terror, cuando vio que el Caballero de la Noche la estaba escuchando-y no podría sentirme más orgullosa de ella-agrego con rapidez y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Esta pelea no parece que vaya a terminar pronto-observo Garnet.

-¿Creen que Twilight sea capaz de vencer a ese sujeto?-pregunto Daisy mirando a Batman y Raiden.

-Es difícil de decir-dijo Raiden-ya que Abzu es un guerrero que nunca ha conocido la derrota, el que alguien pueda conseguirlo es una hazaña que me parece casi imposible-.

-No-dijo Sunset captando la atención de todos-Twilight lo va a derrotar, yo sé que puede hacerlo, porque ella es asombrosa, ella es nuestra líder y sé que no puede perder ante ese sujeto-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Applejack sonriendo y todas las demás concordaron a la perfección con las palabras de la peli fuego.

Batman solo sonrió levemente, sintiéndose profundamente orgulloso de las chicas, ese torneo estaba a punto de terminar, pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de lado un mal presentimiento, como si algo terrible estuviera a punto de suceder sin importar el resultado de esa batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight y Abzu comenzaron a lanzarse varios rayos, mismos que chocaron con fuerza, provocando un gran estruendo, pero siempre evitando llegar hasta alguna zona que estuviera habitada, Abzu entonces alzo su brazo y creo una espada de energía oscura, misma que lanzo contra Twilight.

La peli violeta volvió a teletransportarse para evitar el ataque, reapareciendo detrás de Abzu y disparándole un rayo, mismo que Abzu desvió con un golpe de su mano-¡Ese tipo de trucos no funciona más de una vez!-declaro lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Twilight y Abzu chocaban sus puños, piernas y demás en esa devastadora batalla, ambos estaban agotándose con cada ataque que se lanzaban, pero aun así ninguno de los dos pretendía rendirse ante el otro, estaban dispuestos a darlo todo hasta el final, como verdaderos guerreros.

-¡Estoy impresionada!-declaro Twilight-¡Nunca creí que realmente podría llegar a disfrutar de una batalla como esta, realmente lo estoy disfrutando!-admitió sonriendo.

-¡Eso se debe a que tu espíritu de guerrera finalmente despertó por completo!-señalo Abzu-¡La emoción de la batalla es algo que todos poseemos en nuestro interior, pero que muy pocos pueden despertar, siéntete honrada por haberlo conseguido!-.

-¡Aun así no estoy dispuesta a rendirme! ¡No cuando el destino de los 12 Universos depende de nosotras!-declaro Twilight preparándose para el contraataque, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar intensamente.

-¡Así se habla!-declaro Abzu del mismo modo que su cuerpo también comenzaba a brillar con intensidad.

Ambos comenzaron a chocar con fuerza una vez más, atacándose con todo lo que tenían, sus ataques eran sumamente devastadores, lanzándose golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, rayo tras rayo, era una batalla que no parecía tener fin, pero ambos sabían que el final estaba cada vez más cerca.

Tras darse un último golpe con todas sus fuerzas, ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando cada uno en un hueco que tenía la forma de sus respectivos cuerpos, cuando se incorporaron, se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban en pésimas condiciones, respiraban agitadamente y sus energías ya estaban al borde del límite.

El Caballero de las Tinieblas se alzó y miro a Twilight fijamente, la chica también lo vio del mismo modo, preguntándose qué iba a pasar ahora, fue cuando Abzu cerró los ojos-Realmente has sido la rival que tanto he deseado, pero ya que ambos estamos en nuestros límites creo que es tiempo de terminar con esta pelea de una vez por todas-sentencio el Caballero de las Tinieblas al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a liberar un aura maligna sumamente poderosa.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Twilight abriendo los ojos de golpe-¡A pesar de estar herido y de haber llegado casi a su límite aún puede hacer eso!-.

-Esta va a ser mi último golpe, mi ataque definitivo-dijo Abzu-ahora serás testigo del gran poder que el amo me otorgo, déjame decirte que nunca he usado este ataque con nadie antes, ni siquiera contra Ivan, pero tú has probado ser merecedora de presenciarla, así que prepárate ¡Porque sentirás el poder del "Dragón Infernal"!-declaro Abzu al tiempo que comenzaba a reunir las sombras de todo su alrededor, mismas que comenzaron a formar un gigantesco dragón.

-¡Esto no puede ser bueno!-exclamo Twilight asustada-¡Pero no puedo dejarme intimidar, tengo que darlo todo y por alguna razón siento que sé lo que debo hacer, aquí voy!-Twilight junto sus manos al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, fue cuando sus alas y la estrella en su frente comenzaron a brillar con intensidad.

Abzu abrió los ojos al ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar-Vaya, ella también aún tenía energías para poder contraatacar, me pregunto quién de los dos dará el ataque más poderoso-dijo Abzu reuniendo sus energías.

La energía que ambos estaban reuniendo provocaron que todo el ambiente alrededor comenzara a cambiar, el cielo se oscureció y solo el destello que cada uno emitía iluminaba ese sitio, el viento comenzó a soplar con mucha fuerza, provocando que el cabello de Twilight se agitara con fuerza.

-¡Este va a ser nuestro último ataque Abzu!-declaro Twilight-¡Que gane el mejor!-expreso la peli violeta.

-¡Bien dicho!-felicito Abzu-¡Ha sido un verdadero honor pelear contra ti!-aseguro Abzu y ambos se prepararon para lanzar el último ataque.

La energía de los dos guerreros comenzó a crecer tanto que incluso llegaron a chocar, provocando una poderosa descarga de energía que sacudió a toda la Tierra, ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos, preparándose para lanzar el ataque final, después de muchos segundos que parecieron horas, finalmente ambos estaban listos para lanzar sus poderosos ataques finales.

-¡Estrella Mágica/Dragón Infernal!-invocaron lanzando sus últimos ataques exactamente al mismo tiempo.

El ataque de Twilight tenía la forma de una estrella violeta con tonos azules que mostraban divinidad, mientras que el de Abzu era un dragón creado de energía maligna o sombras, ambos ataques chocaron con bastante fuerza, provocando un gran estruendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

El impacto de poderes provoco que la esfera comenzara a agrietarse un poco, al tiempo que liberaba descargas eléctricas que sacudían todo el lugar-¡Increíble!-exclamo Goku sorprendido.

-¡Es un choque de poderes sumamente poderoso! ¡No sabría decir quién de los dos es más fuerte!-grito Piccolo entre dientes.

-Esto no solo es de fuerza-dijo Batman con voz seria en su tono de voz-también depende mucho de la fuerza de voluntad, así que ganara el que tenga la voluntad más poderosa-señalo el Caballero de la Noche.

-Espero que esa sea Twilight-dijo Fluttershy con su tono temeroso de siempre.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Drago abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir el inmenso poder que estaba chocando en esos precisos momentos, realmente era un impacto sumamente poderoso, algo que jamás creyó sentir, especialmente porque nunca espero que alguien fuera capaz de igualar el terrible poder de Abzu.

-Esto es increíble, esas niñas realmente han llegado muy lejos, incluso han logrado superar a mis Maestros Oscuros-reconoció impresionado-desafortunadamente para ellas, eso no significa nada para mí, el momento de mi regreso está cada vez más cerca y ya es el momento de comenzar-sentencio con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El choque de poderes de Twilight y Abzu ya había comenzado, este era el último ataque de los dos rivales, el inmenso poder comenzó a hundirse en la Tierra misma, mientras la Estrella y el Dragón trataban de ganar terreno ante el otro adversario.

-¡Este es el último combate!-declaro Abzu-¡Que gane el mejor guerrero!-.

-¡Que así sea!-grito Twilight sin dejar de atacar-¡Pero sé que ganare, porque a diferencia de ti yo no estoy peleando sola!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Abzu abriendo los ojos ante aquella revelación.

-¡No importa en donde me encuentre! ¡No importa que tan lejos o apartadas estemos una de las otras! ¡Ninguna estará sola nunca! ¡Porque nos une una fuerza sumamente poderosa!-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Abzu sin comprender lo que Twilight le estaba diciendo en esos momentos.

-¡Hablo de mis amigas, sé que ellas están a mi lado, peleando en este preciso momento junto a mí!-aseguro Twilight sonriendo al pensar en cada una de sus amigas-¡Y por eso sé que no puedo perder!-.

-¡En estos momentos eso no importa en lo más mínimo!-declaro Abzu-¡Porque ahora mismo ambos estamos peleando en una batalla final, en la cual solo uno de los dos lograra regresar con vida, tus amigas no están aquí en estos momentos para ayudarte, esto es solo entre tú y yo!-declaro Abzu.

El poderoso Dragón de Abzu comenzó a ganar terreno contra la Estrella, provocando que Twilight comenzara a retroceder, pero ni así iba a rendirse, pues aunque Abzu tenía razón en parte, pues sus amigas no se encontraban en ese momento a su lado, al menos no físicamente, ella estaba segura que se encontraban con ella en espíritu, podía sentir como la apoyaban desde aquella isla, podía sentir como sus corazones se mantenían unidos y como ellas le daban ánimos para continuar en esta difícil contienda.

-¡No importa lo que pase! ¡No voy a rendirme y sé que no estoy sola, porque puedo sentir la presencia de mis amigas, las siento a mi lado!-expreso con mucha seguridad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Fue cuando las chicas se acercaron más a la esfera, aunque el estruendo del impacto no les permitía escucha bien lo que decían ambos rivales, podían sentir como si Twilight las estuviera llamando, era una sensación que no podían ignorar y desconociendo los motivos, se tomaron de las manos, al tiempo que sus cuerpos brillaban del mismo modo que lo hacían cuando entraban en Modo Ángel, hecho que ocurrió.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Vegeta.

-¿Entraron en el Modo Ángel?-exclamo Peridot-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Piensan ir a ayudarla?-.

-¿Eso no violaría las reglas?-pregunto Steven confundido.

-No, porque ellas no van ir a ese lugar, están haciendo algo más-dijo Garnet sorprendida por lo que sus tres ojos veían.

Batman también miraba a las chicas, cuyos cuerpos parecían mezclarse en uno solo, liberando una onda de energía que se dirigía a la esfera, Karai también observaba eso en compañía de Myra, quien se quedó sumamente sorprendida por lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Myra confundida por ello.

-No estoy segura, esto es algo que jamás había visto-dijo Karai con expresión seria y preocupada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight pudo sentir como comenzaba a perder terreno ante el poder de Abzu y se preocupó mucho más cuando cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, la peli violeta estaba comenzando a sentir como sus fuerzas la abandonaban, mientras que Abzu aun parecía tener mucho poder para resistir más y más.

-¡Diste una gran batalla, siéntete orgullosa de ello, pero al final, yo seré quien prevalezca!-declaro Abzu aumentando la fuerza de su ataque, empujando más a Twilight.

Twilight cerró los ojos de golpe al sentir como aquel intenso poder la empujaba, pero la chica aún no se daba por vencida, fue cuando tuvo una sensación muy rara, una luz cálida comenzó a envolverla, era como si todas sus amigas estuvieran a su lado en esos momentos, pero eso no la sorprendía, ya se imaginaba que el poder de sus amigas estaría a su lado en esos momentos tan angustiantes.

Sonriendo al sentir la presencia de sus amigas, incluso pudo sentir como cada una colocaba sus manos en sus hombros y la ayudaban a incorporarse-¡Crees que ya has ganado, pero no sabes lo equivocado que estas!-declaro Twilight con una sonrisa sumamente tranquila.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Abzu viendo como Twilight comenzaba a levitar, su cuerpo comenzó a ser envuelto en aquella luz divina que la protegía.

-¡No importa quién sea el enemigo o que tan poderoso sea, jamás podrá superarnos, porque a nosotras nos une algo muy poderoso, algo que jamás podrá ser destruido! ¡La Magia de la Amistad!-declaro Twilight al tiempo que sentía como la energía de sus amigas también corría por su cuerpo.

Fue cuando la estrella comenzó a tomar una forma completamente diferente, para sorpresa de Abzu, aquella estrella tomo la forma de lo que parecía ser una mujer hecha de luz, la cual abrió unas imponentes alas de ángel, mismas que brillaban intensamente.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Abzu al ver semejante poder.

-¡El poder de nuestra amistad, aquel que ningún poder maligno podrá superar jamás!-declaro Twilight y aquella energía se lanzó contra el poder de Abzu.

El ángel de luz lanzo un golpe con su mano y destruyo al Dragón, dejando impactado a Abzu-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!-exclamo Abzu al tiempo que el Ángel arremetía contra él a gran velocidad-¡No será tan fácil!-declaro Abzu lanzándose al encuentro del Ángel.

Abzu lanzo un poderoso golpe contra el Ángel, pero aquel ser divino no sufrió el menor daño, al contrario, su poder comenzó a cubrir a Abzu por completo, el Caballero de las Tinieblas sintió como aquella energía lo rodeaba y comenzaba a consumir, pero aunque sentía un intenso dolor, en ningún momento lanzo algún grito, incluso trato de resistir el inmenso poder que lo rodeaba, pero entonces Twilight hizo acto de aparición a una gran velocidad.

-¡Esto termina ahora!-declaro Twilight lanzando un golpe contra Abzu, quien trato de detenerla, pero aquella energía lo debilito demasiado y no fue capaz de frenarlo, recibiendo el golpe con mucha fuerza, lo que provoco una poderosa explosión de luz que cubrió a todo el sitio.

Cuando el destello de luz comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, se revelo el resultado Twilight había atravesado a Abzu justo en el abdomen, pasándole de lado y dejándole un enorme hueco en el abdomen, el Caballero de las Tinieblas tenía los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Gane… ¡YO GANE!-grito Twilight con fuerza.

Abzu, por su parte, llevo ambas manos a donde tenía el hueco, podía sentir como sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo, señal de que en cualquier momento desapareciera, pero en vez de enfurecerse o cuestionar lo que ocurrió, comenzó a reírse quedamente.

-Finalmente…el final…que tanto he deseado…-dijo Abzu riéndose-mi última…y gloriosa batalla…sin importar…el resultado…al fin…tuve el final que tanto buscaba…-Abzu cerró los ojos sintiéndose profundamente feliz de por fin haber tenido el final que realmente quería.

Twilight se detuvo en el aire y volteo a ver a Abzu, quien se encontraba aun dándole la espalda, el Caballero de las Tinieblas ni siquiera volteaba a verla, mientras la peli violeta esperaba cualquier posible reacción de parte de la chica, fue cuando Abzu comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco.

-Oye… ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Twilight preocupada.

-Mejor que nunca…gracias…me diste la pelea…que tanto he deseado…y el final que realmente…quería…-.

-Yo…-.

-No digas nada…realmente me has hecho muy feliz…siéntete orgullosa…has vencido…al mejor guerrero…que ha existido...buena suerte…-dijo Abzu antes de desaparecer por completo, pero siempre con un tono sumamente tranquilo.

La peli violeta se quedó en silencio un momento, asimilando lo que ocurrió, la chica no podía creerlo, realmente había vencido a Abzu, miro el puño con el cual lo había derrotado, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, por un lado estaba feliz por haber vencido al más poderoso de los Maestros Oscuros, pero por el otro…no tuvo tiempo de definir sus emociones, ya que sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Bareloc abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, el General miro hacia el cielo, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar, pero no necesitaba ser una clase de genio para comprender lo que estaba pasando, lo que parecía ser imposible finalmente había ocurrido, era algo completamente absurdo.

-No puedo creerlo…el Maestro Abzu fue…-Bareloc apretó su puño con fuerza y lanzo un golpe contra el suelo, mismo que se agrieto.

Todos los presentes estaban sumamente sorprendidos por las palabras de Bareloc, nadie podía creerlo, incluso Black y Zamasu se quedaron estáticos al escuchar lo que el General había dicho, no podía ser cierto, era imposible que Abzu haya sido derrotado, era algo imposible.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Karai se tensó mucho al ver lo que ocurrió y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mientras formaba puños con sus manos, Myra solo observaba a su amiga sin saber qué hacer ni que decir, intento acercarse, pero Karai lanzo un golpe contra la pared, misma que se agrieto un poco, provocando que la chica retrocediera espantada.

-Karai…-dijo después de haber logrado que el sonido saliera de su boca-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto temerosa.

Karai respiro profundamente para serenarse y luego volteo a ver a su amiga-No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que ir a reunirnos con los demás-dijo comenzando a caminar.

-¿Reunirnos? ¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Myra.

-La Bestia pronto regresara y a menos de que quieras sufrir su ira te sugiero que nos movamos rápido-dijo Karai con un tono de voz sumamente severo.

Myra guardo silencio y luego dirigió su vista hacia el broche, para después ver hacia donde se encontraba Fluttershy, pero finalmente decidió acompañar a Karai, después de todo, ella era su amiga y en esos momentos necesitaba de compañía más que nunca.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Twilight hizo acto de aparición entre sus amigas, quienes corrieron a los brazos de la chica, seguidas de un orgulloso Batman, mientras todos gritaban jubilosos por la gran victoria de la chica, pues con Abzu vencido significaba el final del Combate Mortal y de los planes de Drago.

-¡Lo lograron! ¡Lo lograron!-gritaba Spike sumamente feliz.

-¡Le patearon el trasero a esos siete tipos!-gritaba Kenneth sumamente feliz, mientras que Odd hacía un pasito al estilo Michael Jackson.

Pero si todos estaban felices, la alegría de las chicas no se podía describirse de ningún modo, Sunset abrazo a Twilight y la levanto, girando alrededor, mientras la chica se reía de forma divertida, ninguna de las siete había dejado el Modo Ángel en ningún momento, el Caballero de la Noche solo sonreía de brazos cruzados.

-¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos!-gritaba Rainbow emocionada-¡Las Rainbow Rocks han triunfado!-.

-¿Rainbow Rocks?-pregunto Raiden mirando a Batman.

-Lightning simplemente no puede dejar de ser ella misma-explico Batman sonriendo un poco.

-Pero realmente es impresionante, han ganado el Combate Mortal, podría decirse que han quitado a Corban como campeón-señalo Raiden mirando a su aliado.

-Como sea-dijo Corban sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, de hecho, nadie podía evitar tener una sonrisa.

Todo había terminado, el Combate Mortal terminó, los siete Maestros Oscuros habían sido derrotados, el poder de las tinieblas fue detenido y Drago ya no volvería a amenazar a nadie…o al menos…eso era lo que pensaban….

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

Una nueva señal apareció en las computadoras, pero esta era una señal que estaban esperando-Detectamos a Batman y los demás-informo Tetrax.

-¡Hay que contactarlos cuanto antes!-indico Aya sumamente preocupada ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Una vez que Sunset finalmente bajo a Twilight, ambas fueron abrazadas por las demás, todas estaban muy felices ante el hecho de que habían logrado vencer a sus enemigos en ese torneo, fue difícil, pero lo habían conseguido, los 12 Universos estaban a salvo.

-Lo han hecho bien-dijo Batman sonriendo-estoy orgulloso de todas-.

-¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Realmente lo logramos!-grito Applejack.

-¡Vencimos a los Maestros Oscuros! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es…es demasiado…son muchas emociones!-gritaba Rarity al borden del desmayo, por suerte Spike la alcanzo a detener.

-¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos!-gritaba Pinkie Pie saltando de un lado a otro, mientras que Fluttershy solo sonreía y lloraba feliz de que todo hubiera terminado.

-Realmente fue difícil-dijo Sunset-especialmente por todos lo que…perdieron sus vidas en esto-.

Se hizo un triste silencio al recordar a Lince y los demás, realmente la victoria implicaba un precio muy alto, Batman quiso decir algo, cuando su comunicador sonó-Es la Atalaya, hablaremos en un momento, tengo que atender esto-dijo retirándose un poco para poder hablar.

Raiden se acercó a las chicas, sosteniendo su fiel bastón-Lo han hecho muy bien valientes guerreras, realmente se merecen esta victoria y me honra declararlas oficialmente las nuevas campeonas del Combate Mortal-dijo Raiden orgulloso y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Naturalmente, Rainbow alzo el puño de manera egocéntrica, provocando que Applejack negara con la cabeza, fue cuando Twilight tomo la palabra-Muchas gracias Lord Raiden, en realidad hubo momentos en que…-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Batman captando la atención de todos-¿Estas segura? ¡Vamos de inmediato!-indico Batman cortando la comunicación, el Caballero de la Noche se veía sumamente alarmado y preocupado.

-Padre ¿está todo bien?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Batman con confusión y temor por el tono de voz de Batman, así como su extraño comportamiento.

-¡Tenemos que volver a Gótica cuanto antes!-indico Batman con voz muy alarmada, dejando a todos los presentes confundidos y preocupados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Las tropas del Ejército de las Tinieblas se encontraban reunidas en el centro del altar, Nekron había vuelto y les habían informado que los Guardianes no causarían problemas, ya que en esos momentos lidiaban con sus Linternas Negros y con los guerreros que la Bestia le asigno, ahora Bareloc dio un paso al frente, seguido por Diagon, Berserk, Raven, el Guasón, Harley, Black y Zamasu, aunque estos dos hasta atrás.

-¡Nuestros Maestros han caído en el Combate Mortal!-informo a las tropas-¡El Maestro Abzu fue derrotado por la Humildad, con esto nuestros enemigos deben creer que nos han vencido, pero mientras nuestro amo siga con nosotros eso es algo que jamás haremos!-gritaba Bareloc-¡Nosotros debemos terminar la tarea de los Maestros Oscuros, terminar de abrir el portal y liberar a la Gran Bestia del Mal, y cuando hayamos terminado no quedara bondad en los 12 Universos, solo maldad, odio, ambición!-las tropas gritaban emocionados-¡Peleen y destruyan a todos aquellos que pelean por estas formas de vida pútridas y despreciables, especialmente a Batman y a las Virtudes!-un nuevo grito de las tropas-¡Vayan y siembren el terror de Lord Drago!-finalizo Bareloc.

-¡Salve Lord Drago! ¡Salve Lord Drago! ¡Salve Lord Drago!-gritaban las tropas de la oscuridad.

La alineación planetaria estaba muy cerca, el altar casi terminado y los números de la Bestia a punto de manifestarse, el peor de los enemigos estaba a punto de hacer su reaparición.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, el Combate Mortal ha terminado y las Hijas de la Noche han surgido victoriosas, pero…esto no fue más que el comienzo de una batalla mucho más aterradora"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES CHECO LOS VIDEOS QUE DEJE COMO FORMA DE DISCULPA POR NO HABER PODIDO RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, SE LOS DEJE CON EL FIN DE QUE SE DIVIRTIERAN UN POCO**

 **An To Beatriz:** _ciertamente, por eso uno debe cuidarse de todas las trampas que existen en el amor, Abzu realmente es un guerrero justo y honorable, por ello tuvo el final que tanto espero, el final de un verdadero guerrero en una última y gloriosa batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ciertamente, todo esto no es más que la preparación para el verdadero conflicto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _esta batalla ha terminado y el Combate Mortal también, pero es solo el comienzo de lo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _yo en serio me pregunto qué habría pasado si Roshi hubiera muerto, tal vez Goku dejaría de lado toda su emoción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y el final de este combate ha llegado, aunque Abzu se fue feliz por haber obtenido lo que quería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _y ahora que Batman ha sido informado de lo que pasa, regresar a Gótica es la prioridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _finalmente esta batalla ha terminado y Twilight venció a Abzu, quien por fin se siente sumamente feliz, pues ya tuvo el final que tanto buscaba, el final del guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _lo que siempre ha buscado, aunque nunca se imaginó que ese gran rival resultara ser una niña de 17 años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y Batman acaba de descubrir la trampa de Drago, ahora deben volver a Gótica cuanto antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _su llegada ya es casi un hecho, especialmente si Raven está dispuesta a cumplir con su misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _si con Crepúsculo quise romper el disco por completo, con DB Evolution paso lo mismo, ahora con esa en Netflix, no sé qué haría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _comprendo lo que quieres decir con New York, pero bueno, la batalla final se libra en otra gran ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, mientras Drago aun sea una amenaza la guerra no terminara y desafortunadamente, las chicas no se han dado cuenta de lo que pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _créeme, hay una razón por la cual Drago resucito a esos dos y muy pronto verás cual es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _el torneo ha terminado, pero la guerra no ha hecho más que comenzar, especialmente tras el aviso que recibió Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y ahora ya falta menos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ciertamente el conflicto final aún no ha comenzado, pero ahora que Batman sabe lo que está pasando no piensa quedarse sin hacer nada por su ciudad y el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _me pregunto qué habría pasado si Roshi realmente hubiera muerto, cual habría sido la opinión de Zeno Sama al ver a su amigo Goku sufrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no, de hecho, Kal ya no podrá recuperar sus poderes del modo en que siempre lo hace. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _si nos vamos por números, el que tiene la desventaja es el Universo 11, solo le quedan 3, pero uno de ellos es Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y ahora que Batman recibió el informe de que algo está pasando en Ciudad Gótica deben volver cuanto antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _y Batman acaba de recibir la llamada, en la cual le han informado como está la situación en Ciudad Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y ahora que Batman ha sido informado de lo que pasa en Gótica es solo el comienzo de la guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _efectivamente, pues Drago planeo todo, movió a sus enemigos como si fueran piezas de ajedrez y pronto los pondrá en jaque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _he escuchado de ese Anime, pero hay tantos que de repente no recuerdo si ya los vi o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _creo que eso es una clara muestra de que es mejor no convertir los Animes en películas Live Action ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y ese momento está a punto de desatarse, pues Batman ya fue informado de lo que está pasando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _pues Batman ya fue puesto al tanto de lo que pasa en Gótica, pero deben darse prisa en volver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _acabas de ver que tus palabras son ciertas, pues ahora que Batman sabe que algo está mal deben actuar con rapidez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _debo admitir que me sentí nostálgico cuando volvió a repetir sus grandes enseñanzas, mismas que les dio a sus dos discípulos cuando estos eran solo unos niños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y finalmente ha terminado, pero esto es solo el comienzo de la amenaza real, la presencia de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ahora ya lo saben, pero aún tienen que aclarar que está pasando, pues se suponía que si ganaban el Combate Mortal nada pasaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _el Combate Mortal ha terminado, pero la guerra apenas está a punto de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y hemos llegado al final de este combate, pero al principio de la guerra con el verdadero enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _el regreso de Drago ahora es inminente, especialmente si Raven hace lo que debe hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _especialmente ahora que Batman sabe que todo está ocurriendo en su ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _todo está saliendo tal como Drago había planeado, ya solo es cuestión de tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _desgraciadamente, se acaban de dar cuenta de que todo eso no fue más que una distracción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues acabas de ver el final de este gran guerrero, el cual finalmente quedo complacido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _eso es seguro, especialmente porque los planes de Drago se manifiestan como él esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues la primera parte de la guerra ha comenzado y deben evitar que la Bestia emerja de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _no creo que muchos vayan a estar de acuerdo con esa idea, pero entiendo tu punto a la perfección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _especialmente si tomamos en cuenta que los ejércitos del mundo tampoco querrán quedarse sin hacer nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _desafortunadamente, recuerda que Drago tomo medidas y por ello recluto a Nekron para su ejército. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _eso es muy cierto, ya que Drago planeo todo desde el principio y su llegada es segura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ni los muertos están a salvo de su poder, ya que también los puede aniquilar con facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y efectivamente va a hacerlo, aunque por el momento la final del Combate Mortal ha concluido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y finalmente Abzu ha obtenido lo que todo guerrero busca, una muerte digna en una última y gloriosa batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _pues ya que Batman está enterado de lo que pasa deben volver cuanto antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y ese momento ya casi es seguro, respecto a tu pelea, tratare de que sea de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ciertamente, cualquiera de los dos podría vencer en esta batalla tan dura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _eso se debe a que ambos son guerreros sumamente extraordinarios, Amazu busca conocimiento, mientras que Abzu siempre ha buscado una última y gloriosa batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _eso se debe a que Lois se siente culpable por ello y por no poder hacer nada para hacerlo reaccionar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _de hecho me gustaría hacer un fic de Transformers y claro que también es mi pareja favorita, pero Anna me da mucho miedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 119 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, AndrosValgreen4, Xanatrix742, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Seiryu.001, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Espadachín de la Luz, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	120. Una pesadilla hecha realidad

" _ **Finalmente, el Combate Mortal ha llegado a su fin, Twilight se enfrentó en una devastadora batalla a Abzu, el Maestro de las Sombras, quien demostró porque motivos era el mejor guerrero de todo el ejército de Drago, la pelea fue realmente devastadora y muy intensa, ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, pero al final, Twilight logro superar al poderoso Abzu al recordar que sus amigas siempre estaban con ella, apoyándola y cuidándola, aunque no estuvieran físicamente en ese momento, Twilight logro vencer a Abzu y todos creyeron que la pelea contra la maldad de Drago había terminado, pero…en Ciudad Gótica, un siniestro complot estaba comenzando a formarse, pues mientras el Combate Mortal se llevaba a cabo, las tropas de Drago se han estado preparando para la llegada de su amo ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora con los 12 Universos? ¿Batman y los demás lograran llegar a tiempo?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 120**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 120 Una Pesadilla Hecha Realidad**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Celestia se encontraba en su oficina, todavía estaba tratando de calmar a los padres y es que estos no se habían querido ir hasta saber algo de sus respectivas hijas, no podía culparlas, ella estaba igual de angustiada por Sunset, aun cuando ella si sabía dónde se encontraban.

Fue cuando Harvey hizo acto de aparición-¡Comisionada Celestia, tenemos un terrible problema!-exclamo Bullock.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Celestia notando el tono preocupado de Bullock.

-Sera mejor que lo vea por usted misma-dijo Bullock y Celestia asintió, ya que nunca había visto a ese detective tan asustado ni alarmado.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de nuestras hijas?-pregunto Night mirando a la comisionada retirándose.

-No se preocupen, les aseguro que ellas están bien, no les puedo decir donde se encuentran, pero les pido que confíen en mí, están en buenas manos-dijo Celestia tratando de calmarlos, pero no pudo quedarse a ver si sus palabras tuvieron efecto, ya que tenía que apresurarse.

Cuando Bullock llevo a Celestia al techo del DPGC, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, muchos otros oficiales estaban ahí y la gente de la calle se había detenido para ver lo que ocurría, ya que un total de 7 pilares se habían levantado de la nada a los alrededores de la ciudad, cada uno de ellos tenía una imagen encriptada en su superficie, uno era una serpiente, otro los elementos chocando, seguido por un fantasma, una momia, un vampiro, un par de gafas y finalmente el casco de un caballero.

-¿Qué opina de esto comisionada?-pregunto Bullock mirando a Celestia.

-No tengo opinión alguna, pero si tengo un mal presentimiento-confirmo la comisionada mirando aquellos pilares con mucho temor.

Incluso desde la Mansión Díaz se podía ver lo que pasaba, Alfred observaba todo con expresión seria, el fiel mayordomo podía darse una idea de que eran esos pilares y su función, lo que provocaba que también se mostrara sumamente preocupado, Lucios Fox también miraba lo que pasaba desde las Empresas Díaz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las tropas de Drago continuaban con los toques finales para invocar a su amo, Raven se encontraba revisando el Libro de la Vida, memorizando el hechizo que iba a conjurar, fue cuando Berserk hizo acto de aparición.

-Hechicera-llamo Berserk-los Maestros Oscuros han caído, lo que significa que Batman y sus pequeñas niñas pronto llegaran, así que es momento de que te prepares-Berserk conjuro una daga que tenía un cráneo en el mano.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Raven.

-Es la Daga del Averno, creada a partir de una garra del amo, como la Black Demon y forjada por el mismo Maestro Abzu en persona, ya que al ser nieta del amo no es fácil que puedas recibir un daño, por ese motivo se requiere de algo sumamente poderoso-explico Berserk entregándosela a Raven.

Raven tomo la daga y la miro con frialdad, ese hecho capto la atención de Berserk, pero antes de que hiciera la pregunta-¿No estarás comenzando a dudar de tu deber o sí?-pregunto el Guasón apareciendo-porque siempre puedo encargarme yo si tú quieres-.

Raven gruño ante eso-No es necesario, dije que lo haría y pienso cumplirlo, pero…-Raven miro la daga de nuevo y se vio reflejada en la misma-es difícil no asustarse ante la idea de morir-.

-Es tu lado humano el que habla-gruño Berserk-no dejes que te manipule o de lo contrario no podrás cumplir con tu misión-agrego retirándose para vigilar en caso de visitas indeseables.

Cuando Berserk salió del lugar, se encontró con Bareloc, el cual se encontraba supervisando los últimos toques para el altar-¿Cómo va todo?-pregunto Bareloc cruzado de brazos.

-Está comenzando a dudar, es probable que no se atreva a ejecutar la orden-informo Berserk-su lado humano tal vez impida que cumpla con su misión-.

-No te preocupes por eso, después de todo, hay una razón por la cual el amo trajo a esos dos inútiles de vuelta a la vida-dijo Bareloc señalando hacia donde estaban Black y Zamasu.

Estos no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ya que en su arrogancia, lo único que veían era la oportunidad de que todos sus sueños se volvieran realidad, pues una vez que la Bestia emergiera de nuevo, todos los humanos serían exterminados y sin los Maestros Oscuros, ellos dos tendrían la oportunidad de ascender en sus filas como los Dioses que eran.

Berserk sonrió ante eso, comprendiendo lo que Bareloc quería decir, definitivamente el amo sabía cómo mover las piezas de ajedrez, fue cuando Diagon hizo acto de aparición-General Bareloc, Karai y Myra ya han llegado-informo de inmediato.

-Bien ¿Qué hay de Batman y de sus tropas?-pregunto Bareloc.

-Parece que aun están en la isla, pero no tardaran en llegar, ya que todo lo que está pasando en la ciudad ya está siendo transmitido a nivel mundial-respondió Diagon.

-Lo que significa que el resto de la Liga de la Justicia también vendrá-gruño Bareloc preocupado-¡Nekron! ¿Cuánto falta para que los planetas se alineen?-.

El aludido descendió y miro a Bareloc-Ya te dije que no me des ordenes, el que este aliado con ustedes no significa que deba obedecerlos-gruño Nekron-pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, falta una hora para que se alineen por completo y tal como Lord Drago pronostico, todo ocurrirá exactamente en la numeración de la Bestia-.

-Excelente, pero debemos darnos prisa en terminar con el altar, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tengamos antes de que Batman y las Virtudes Humanas nos encuentren-gruño Bareloc preocupado por ese hecho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

El tono alarmado de Batman claramente indicaba que no estaba bromeando, aunque si uno lo pensaba con cuidado, el Caballero de la Noche nunca había bromeado, pero en esos momentos la situación parecía ser sumamente grave.

-¿Qué sucede maestro? ¿Por qué esta tan preocupado?-pregunto Twilight.

-Aya me acaba de informar que han aparecido siete pilares malignos en Ciudad Gótica y que una gran cantidad de energía maligna se está reuniendo ahí también-informo Batman.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamaron todas, incluso Raiden se alarmo.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser posible!-expreso Sunset sumamente preocupada por los habitantes de la ciudad.

-¡Se supone que ya acabamos con los Maestros Oscuros, eso significa que los planes de Drago se arruinaron! ¿No es verdad?-pregunto Rainbow mirando a Raiden, de hecho, el Dios se vio convertido en el blanco de todas las miradas.

Raiden se quedó pensando, nada de esto tenía sentido, el Combate Mortal ya había terminado, los Maestros Oscuros fueron vencidos, se supone que la Bestia del Mal debía haber sido derrotado, las Virtudes lo habían conseguido, esto no tenía ningún sentido, a menos que…Raiden abrió los ojos de golpe al comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-No…-dijo sorprendido y asustado-esto no ha terminado…no puedo creerlo…Drago no esperaba que los Maestros Oscuros ganaran el Combate Mortal, al contrario, él contaba con que ustedes los vencieran-revelo el Dios del Rayo, dejando a todos los presentes más que confundidos.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Rainbow mirando a Raiden sin comprender lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Espere un momento! ¿Está diciendo que el malo más malo de los malos quería que derrotáramos a sus guerreros de elite?-pregunto Applejack.

-Pero…eso no tiene ningún sentido-dijo Rarity tratando de comprender lo que Drago quería hacer.

-Si lo tiene-dijo Batman apretando los puños al entender lo que pasaba-todo esto no fue más para ayudarlo a completar sus planes, los Maestros Oscuros eran más que sus mejores guerreros, son los Pecados Capitales, al ser destruido sus energías malignas se dispersaban por el mundo, aumentando la grieta en su prisión-.

-¡Y ellos mismos lo dijeron!-exclamo Sunset al recordar lo sucedido en algunas batallas con ellos-¡Dijeron que cuando su amo reclamara el trono celestial volverían!-.

-Entonces… ¿solo estuvieron jugando con nosotros?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-No lo creo-dijo Twilight recordando su batalla contra Abzu-de algún modo no siento que haya sido del todo así-.

-¡De todos modos eso no importa ahora!-exclamo Rarity.

-¡Es cierto! ¡El resto de la escoria esta en Gótica y mucha gente está en peligro!-grito Rainbow alarmada.

-¡Tenemos que volver! ¡Tenemos que volver! ¡Tenemos que volver!-gritaba Pinkie Pie corriendo de un lado a otro sumamente alarmada.

Rápidamente, Daisy, Ambar, Soujiro, Corban, las Gemas, Steven, Connie y los demás corrieron a su lado para tratar de encontrar un modo de volver a la ciudad lo más pronto posible, por suerte, contaban con una ayuda sumamente apropiada para esas situaciones.

-No se preocupen, yo puedo llevarnos a todos a la ciudad-dijo Goku sonriendo-yo puedo usar la teletransportación, puedo llevarlos a todos hasta allá en un santiamén-.

-Eso es…muy apropiado-dijo Applejack aliviada de tener esa oportunidad.

-Muy bien, ustedes vuelvan a la ciudad, yo iré al Mundo de los Dioses, convocare a los Kaioshin, Dioses Destructores, de la Luz y de la Oscuridad, espero que podamos llegar a tiempo-dijo Raiden.

-¡Espere!-intervino Korra-¿podría pedirle un favor?-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Raiden.

-Quiero que lleve a Asami y a Mako de vuelta al Universo 3-pidio Korra, dejando perpleja a los aludidos.

-¿Qué? ¡Korra! ¡No puedes hablar en serio!-exclamo Asami acercándose a su novia.

-Hablo muy en serio Sami, tú no has visto a ese monstruo, no tienes idea de lo que puede llegar a hacer, cuando lo enfrentamos la primera vez ni siquiera logre lastimarlo en Estado Avatar-.

-Aun así pedirnos que te dejemos luchar sola contra él…-.

-No estaré sola-corrigió Korra-ellos me ayudaran en esto y yo tengo que ayudarlos-.

-¡Pero Korra…!-Asami se vio silenciada cuando Korra la beso con fuerza, provocando que la ingeniero abriera los ojos de golpe.

Cuando Korra se separó de ella, la miro a los ojos-No puedo pelear si estoy preocupada por ti amor, esto es algo en lo que realmente no quiero involucrarte, a ninguno de los dos, además-Korra miro el cuerpo de Bolin-alguien tiene que llevarlo de vuelta y dar la noticia-.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-pregunto Mako.

-Lo estoy-.

Asami y Mako tuvieron que acatar la indicación de Korra, aunque la primera no lo hizo de buena gana, Goku también le dijo al Maestro Roshi y a Krilin que volvieran al Universo 7, pero estos se negaron, argumentando que aunque no tuvieran el nivel de ellos, podrían serles de ayuda, después de todo, en ese Universo había guerreros que no tenían poderes y eran sumamente imponentes, como Batman, quien probo en la pelea con Doomsday que a veces una buena estrategia era mejor que un gran poder.

-Muy bien, entonces llevare a estos dos de vuelta a su Universo, luego iré al Mundo de los Dioses, espero regresar pronto y con ayuda-dijo Raiden.

-Eso nos será de mucha utilidad-dijo Batman.

Raiden le indico a Asami y Mako que se colocaran a su lado, golpeo el suelo con su bastón y los tres desaparecieron en un destello, aunque antes de desaparecer, Asami le dedico una sonrisa a su novia, pero sus ojos no podían ocultar su preocupación.

-¿Está seguro de su decisión Maestro, Krilin?-pregunto Goku mirando a los aludidos.

-Lo estamos, además, si ese monstruo gana no importa donde estemos, todo estará perdido-dijo Roshi.

-Así es Goku, además ¿Cómo podría presentarme ante 18 y Maron si les digo que los abandone?-pregunto Krilin.

-Bien, en ese caso reúnanse todos y…-el sonido de unos paso capto la atención de todos y al voltear se toparon con Oolong.

-Ah, ya me siento mucho mejor-dijo aliviado-oigan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras largas?-pregunto confundido.

-Creo que si tendremos un problema-dijo Krilin preocupado.

-No hay tiempo que perder-dijo Batman con seriedad-el resto de la Liga de la Justicia se prepara para ir a Gótica, nosotros también tenemos que ir cuanto antes-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

Efectivamente, todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia que aún quedaban en la Atalaya se preparaban para ir a la Tierra, Aya había intentado contactar al cuartel general de los Linternas Verdes, pero nadie respondía y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿No hubo suerte?-pregunto Razer.

-No…no la hay-dijo Aya volteando a ver a Razer-temo que hayan sido…-Razer abrazo a Aya con fuerza-tengo miedo…este enemigo es diferente a cualquier que hayamos enfrentado…-.

-Lo sé, pero pase lo que pase y ocurra lo que nos ocurra, estaremos juntos, esta vez no dejare que te apartes de mí-aseguro Razer.

Blackfire también estaba preparándose para ir a la Tierra, cuando Starfire se acercó-¿Qué quieres hermanita?-pregunto con desdén.

-Espero que estés consciente de esto hermana, si me traicionas, no dudes que la Bestia del Mal te destruirá cuando ya no le seas útil y si me abandonas, como seguramente pretendes hacer, entonces no habrá un solo lugar donde te puedas esconder, porque ese monstruo destruirá a todo el Universo, pero si ganamos, ten por seguro que me asegurare de que tu sentencia en Tamaran sea menor-dijo Starfire con seriedad.

Aura y Helena observaban la conversación entre hermanas con mucho asombro-Vaya, nunca me imaginé que Starfire podría ser tan dura-observo Aura.

-Todo lo que ocurrió realmente le afecto mucho-señalo Helena-no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que cumplir una misión-indico y Aura asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En una dimensión mágica, Zantanna se encontraba trabajando con el objeto mágico que recientemente había adquirido, usando un hechizo de transferencia de energía, mismo que provocaba que su cuerpo se volverá cada vez más pálido.

-Zantanna basta, si sigues así vas a…-.

-Silencio Delsin, esto es algo que debo hacer, además, eres el hijo de Bill Clave ¿no es verdad? Entonces demuéstralo y ayúdame a terminar con el conjuro-pidió Zantanna con voz seria.

Delsin suspiro resignado-Ya dije que esto es una muy mala idea ¿verdad?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Al menos unas 37 veces-dijo Zantanna.

-Pues lo vuelvo a decir, es una MALA idea-enfatizo Delsin.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Death Racer se encontró con Kronimo y con Predator casi saliendo del Mundo de los Recordados, en ambos guerreros había una mirada que indicaba que claramente no estaban muy contentos con la petición de Xibalba.

-Veo que él también les pidió lo mismo que la Catrina a mí ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Death Racer.

-Exactamente, pero no tenemos tiempo para perder hablando-señalo Predator-tenemos que ir cuanto antes a Ciudad Gótica, parece que ahí es donde toda esta energía está reuniéndose-.

-El lugar donde las Virtudes Humanas nacieron, no me extraña que la Bestia del Mal quiera destruirlo-observo Kronimo.

-Andando-dijo Death Racer, pues Gótica alguna vez fue su hogar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En una cabaña oculta en un espeso bosque, un joven de piel verde se encontraba vistiéndose con su antiguo uniforme de héroe, tras la caída del Régimen, Chico Bestia se había retirado del trabajo de héroe, la razón fue porque ya no quería nada que tuviera que ver con los Jóvenes Titanes y ser héroe le recordaba mucho cuando eran un equipo, una familia, aun podía recordar la traición de Raven y de Cyborg.

Pero tras recibir un llamado de emergencia de parte de la Liga de la Justicia, su nobleza no le permitió quedarse fuera de esto-Bueno…creo que es hora de salir del retiro, aunque este un poco pasado de tamales-dijo al tiempo que miraba su panza un poco grande-¿Quién diría que incluso los vegetales te hacen engordar?-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Smallville**

Kara observaba las noticias por la televisión, viendo lo que había aparecido en Ciudad Gótica, la situación era sumamente mala, mucho peor a cuando su primo formo el Régimen, la rubia intento cambiar de canal, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, no podía ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento.

La rubia trataba de cambiar de canal, vaya que lo intentaba, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, su mano estaba trabada y empleo tal fuerza que terminó rompiendo el control remoto por completo.

Llevándose ambas manos a la cara, Kara comenzó a llorar destrozada, no sabía que debía hacer, no sabía qué hacer, simplemente no quería volver a eso, no quería repetir el error de su primo, pero…había personas en peligro y las palabras de Zantanna, así como de aquella niña seguían golpeando su mente.

Mirando sus manos, Kara trato de calmarse, respiro profundamente y se quedó en silencio un momento, buscando una solución a este dilema, pero realmente, solo había una cosa que podía hacer, por mucho que lo negara, solo había una opción.

-Esta es una mierda-gruño dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, abrió el armario con fuerza, rompiendo la puerta y ahí, ante ella, quedo su traje, con la "S" en el pecho-soy tan ingenua como él lo fue-dijo burlándose de sí misma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Naciones Unidas**

Cole se presentó en medio de una reunión de líderes para notificarles de la inminente amenaza que estaba a punto de aparecer, sus intenciones eran que evacuaran a todas las principales capitales del mundo antes de que la invasión se desatara, desafortunadamente, los líderes se negaron a hacer eso, pues no pretendían volver a rendirse como lo hicieron con Superman, así que optaron por otra razón.

-Cole a la Atalaya, me temo que tengo malas noticias, los líderes del mundo se negaron a evacuar las ciudades, de hecho, están preparando a sus tropas para atacar-informo Cole-sí, iré de inmediato a Gótica, nos vemos allá-dijo cortando la comunicación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de la Muerte**

Una vez que le contaron todo a Oolong, este se quedó aterrado, pues Lord Raiden ya se había ido y él se había quedado en el lugar donde se iba a desatar la última batalla entre el bien y el mal, algo en lo que definitivamente no quería participar, pero ya no tenía forma de irse.

-¡Goku! ¿No puedes llevarme de regreso a casa?-pregunto temeroso.

-Lo siento Oolong, pero no puedo hacerlo, además, no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que ir cuanto antes a ese sitio, así que todos tómense de las manos, voy a usar la teletransportación-indico Goku.

-¿Qué? ¿Tomarnos de las manos? ¡Estás loco!-bramo Vegeta enojado.

-No hay tiempo para esto-dijo Batman con seriedad-hay vidas en peligro y no hablo solo de las de nuestro universo, todos los Universos están en peligro-.

-Batman tiene razón-intervino Piccolo-no hay que olvidar que ese monstruo tiene un poder abominable y las únicas que pueden frenarlo con ellas-agrego señalando a las chicas.

-¡Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos de una vez!-grito Rainbow cada vez más molesta por perder el tiempo.

Finalmente, todos los presentes formaron un círculo alrededor de Goku, dejándole una mano libre para que pudiera usar su teletransportación, Spike se sentía en el cielo, pues le toco tomar la mano de Rarity, mientras que Odd hacía grandes esfuerzos por no llorar, porque le toco estar al lado de Vegeta y este apretaba su mano con mucha fuerza, pero aun no podían irse, ya que aún faltaban dos personas más.

-¿Qué harán ustedes?-pregunto Batman mirando a Kal y Diana, los cuales se mantenían algo alejados del círculo.

-No creo que nos quieran ayudar-señalo Soujiro-no lo hicieron cuando les solicitaron ayuda la primera vez-gruño.

-Pero esta vez los haremos-dijo Kal con seguridad-la Bestia del Mal es el enemigo de todos y por ese motivo creo que ahora podemos dejar de lado nuestra enemistad para unirnos en contra de un enemigo en común-.

-¿En serio dijo lo que creo que acaba de decir?-pregunto Applejack.

-Eso parece-respondió Rarity sorprendida también.

-No lo malentiendan-dijo Diana-aun creemos que estábamos haciendo lo correcto, pero ese monstruo acabo con mis hermanas, entonces es tiempo de devolverle el favor-.

-La venganza no va a solucionar nada-dijo Twilight con seriedad.

-Pero al menos contaremos con ayuda extra y vaya que la necesitaremos-dijo Batman con seriedad.

Así que Kal y Diana se unieron al círculo, finalmente estaban todos los presentes, aunque-Muy bien ¿están todos listos?-pregunto Goku-intentare sentir el Ki de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, aprendí a reconocerlos cuando peleamos por primera vez con Drago-explico el Saiyajin llevando sus dos dedos a la frente y concentrándose.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que nadie decía absolutamente nada, esperando a que pasara cualquier cosa-¡Los encontré!-declaro Goku activando la teletransportación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

La Liga de la Justicia había llegado a la ciudad y ahora se estaba encargado de evacuar a la gente lo más rápido posible, la prioridad era que se retiraran a un lugar seguro, Eirian, Dante y Aled se encontraban tratando de destruir los pilares, pero por más ataques que le lanzaban no lograban hacerles el menor rasguño.

-Este material ni siquiera se rasga-gruño Eirian.

-Y el clima está comenzando a enloquecer también-observo Aled mirando el cielo, mismo que era cubierto por unas densas nubes oscuras que disparaban relámpagos de color rojo.

-Hay que pensar en algo y pronto-dijo Dante-¿Dónde están Batman y sus chicas? ¡Los necesitamos!-grito furioso.

John se encontraba volando y ayudando a la evacuación de la ciudad, cuando se topó con la comisionada Celestia, quien era acompañada por Luna y los padres-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Deben irse de aquí cuanto antes!-indico John.

-¡No nos iremos sin nuestras hijas!-declaro Elizabeth y John comprendió todo al ver a la comisionada.

John no tardo en comprender lo que ocurría, pero antes de poder decir algo-¡John!-grito Freedom apareciendo de pronto, acompañado por Polar Nova.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?-pregunto John mirando a ambos chicos con mucha preocupación.

-Puede que tengamos un problema mucho más serio-informo Polar Nova señalando hacia donde un inmenso campo de energía oscura estaba creciendo cada vez más y más.

-Por todos los Dioses-exclamo John al ver eso.

-Y recibimos un informa de parte de As-continuo Freedom-John…ellos la tienen-informo con un tono de voz sumamente alarmado.

Los ojos de John se abrieron de golpe al escuchar eso-Shayera-murmuro ante esa idea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Efectivamente, Shayera se encontraba encadenada a una columna, sin la posibilidad de liberarse, estaba atrapada y fue cuando uno de los siervos de Drago, mismos que se encargarían de ejecutar el ritual se acercaron, llevaban con ella un cuchillo.

-Sujétenla-ordeno a un par de soldados.

Los soldados sujetaron a Shayera del rostro y la hicieron abrir su boca-Te agradezco mucho tu contribución en el ritual, no se preocupe, solo tomare su lengua y un ojo-sentencio acercándose peligrosamente hacia Shayera, quien temblaba de miedo y solo pudo ver como esa daga se acercaba.

Bareloc presenciaba todo, la Liga de la Justicia ya estaba comenzando a llegar, señal de que el momento había llegado-Parece que Son Goku uso la teletransportación para llegar aquí-informo Berserk-siento la presencia de todos ellos-.

-Era obvio-dijo Bareloc-no podemos esperar más tiempo, tenemos que impedir que lleguen hasta aquí ¡Ejército de las Tinieblas! ¡Inicien el ataque!-ordeno Bareloc.

Los distintos demonios, zombis, vampiros, entre otras criaturas oscuras lanzaron gritos de emoción y se lanzaron hacia la ciudad para comenzar con el contraataque, Berserk y Diagon no tardaron en ir también, ambos montados en caballos de color negro con brillantes ojos rojos y alas en forma de murciélagos.

-Yo me quedare aquí para asegurarme de que nadie intente interrumpir el ritual-señalo Bareloc, mientras el Guasón, Harley y Raven sonreían al ver el comienzo del fin.

Black y Zamasu sonrieron al ver al gran ejército lanzándose contra los inmundos humanos, pero ellos tampoco iban a quedarse atrás, así que también se dirigieron hacia el campo de batalla para divertirse un poco y acabar con los humanos de una vez por todas.

-Creo que estamos en problemas-dijo Flash al ver lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Te parece?-pregunto As asustado, cuando un sonido se escuchó y fue cuando en el techo de unos de los edificios, hicieron acto de aparición todos los que estuvieron en la isla.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Kenneth al ver la oscuridad que envolvía a la ciudad.

-Ha comenzado-dijo Batman con seriedad, al tiempo que las chicas se acercaban a él, aun en el Modo Ángel-el día finalmente ha llegado, la batalla final…no, la guerra final está por comenzar-sentencio Batman viendo al gran ejército de seres malignos avanzar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente ha comenzado la última batalla contra el Ejército de las Tinieblas ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Batman y las Hijas de la Noche serán capaces de impedir el regreso de la Bestia del Mal?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _ha comenzado la última de las batallas, la más importante de todas, si las chicas no logran evitar el regreso de Drago, los 12 Universos estarán en un terrible predicamento, pues Drago quiere verlos desaparecer a todos en las llamas del infierno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _pero recuerda que agregue otros, en fin, desgraciadamente, tengo mucho que ya no juego juegos de video…desde que comencé a trabajar…la vida real es una porquería, tener que matarse trabajando para ganar un cochino papel al que le damos valor ¿Por qué no podemos vivir como Don Ramón? Él nunca trabajo y siempre se la vivió contento…lo siento, ya me calme, pero como bien dijo Don Ramón "ningún trabajo es malo, lo malo es tener que trabajar". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _¿Qué fue lo último que le viste a la serie? Por el momento ha llegado la hora de enfrentarse al peor de los enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _eso es muy cierto, ya que todo el plan de Drago se ha desarrollado tal como esperaba, pronto él hará acto de reaparición ante sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _pues puedes esperar a que Drago vaya a matar cientos de personas, entre ellos a los OC como ya he explicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _el problema es que Drago quiere eliminar todo y a todos, para él nada es importante, ni siquiera la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _había considerado eso, pero recuerda que Karai es su amiga y en esos momentos ella está de luto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _el peor de los enemigos pronto hará acto de aparición y los 12 Universos estarán en peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ciertamente, sus planes se completaran, ya que la Bestia solo tiene un objetivo en mente, el Trono Celestial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _no será nada fácil, ya que Drago lo planeo todo de manera muy cuidadosa, incluso la derrota de los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _no realmente, el Combate Mortal si era necesario, pero la victoria de las chicas era la trampa que la Bestia planifico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _la gran batalla ya ha comenzado y el tiempo está en su contra, deben darse prisa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _el momento más aterrador ha llegado, la batalla para impedir el regreso de Drago, pero hasta este momento, todo ha salido del modo en que él ha querido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _fue una suerte que Goku estuviera ahí, ya que él los pudo llevar a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y ahora se acerca el momento de enfrentarse a Drago, el peor de todos los enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _la verdad…está demasiado reñido, porque Maud es inexpresiva y Batman tiene la voluntad más poderosa de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _pues quien sabe, ya que le preocupo la idea de que Goku y Vegeta perdieran ante el Trío Peligro y sus compañeros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _el final que todo guerrero busca, una última y gloriosa batalla, pero también es el comienzo de la guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _aunque admito que fue divertido por fin ver algo de la rivalidad de Bills y Quitela, hasta ese instante, Quitela solo se dedicaba a insultarlo y Bills lo ignoraba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _todo salió tal como Drago planeo, ahora es el momento de que él reaparezca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y vaya que tienes razón, porque todos cayeron en el juego de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _tuvo el final de un guerrero, tal como siempre quiso, pero la amenaza apenas comienza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _¿en qué categoría pondrías a Batman y sus hijas? Porque creo que Goku ya sabemos en cual entraría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _debería estar penado por la ley intentar llevar un buen Anime a películas Live Action, porque realmente todas han resultado en una porquería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _ese es el problema con los gringos, además de que la película de "La Liga Extraordinaria" también molesto mucho a los fans por todos los cambios que hicieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _por suerte contaban con Goku y su habilidad para teletransportarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _Drago lo planeo todo, desde el inicio al final, ahora es cuestión de tiempo para su regreso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _exactamente, mientras ellas se esforzaban, solo estaban siendo movidas como si fuera un juego de ajedrez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ciertamente, ya que Drago movió todas las piezas como si fuera una partida de ajedrez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _recuerda que Karai es su amiga y que en esos momentos, la joven guerrera se encuentra en una situación emocional algo conflictiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _todo fue un engaño, Drago manipulo los resultados desde el principio, contaba con la victoria de las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _muchos van a morir, eso es algo seguro, pues la maldad de Drago no tiene límites. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _Drago llevo todo hasta aquí, él contaba con la derrota de sus mejores guerreros, todo fue parte de su plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y ahora ha comenzado la guerra en la ciudad que vio nacer al Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _Drago lo planeo todo, movió a los dos grupos de manera que parecía un juego de ajedrez precisamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _la Bestia ha despertado, ahora solo falta que logre su libertad y comenzara su guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ciertamente, aunque ahora no importa en donde vivas, porque Drago planea acabar con todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ciertamente, jugo con todos ellos como si se tratara de una partida de ajedrez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y desgraciadamente, también habrán muchas pérdidas en esta guerra tan devastadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _finalmente obtuvo lo que tanto quería, un final digno contra un verdadero rival. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pero muy pronto descubrirás la respuesta de porque Drago trajo a Black y Zamasu de nuevo a la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pronto regresara y aunque todos han llegado a la ciudad, el momento está cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _eso es cierto, los sacrificios se harán de una u otra manera, eso es algo muy seguro, por cierto ¿me puedes recordar cual era la música y el tipo de muerte que me pediste por favor? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _creo que tu mayor reto será lidiar con Nekron, después de todo, él representa el opuesto de tu anillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _Drago lo planeo todo desde un principio, él contaba con la victoria de las chicas en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _descuida, como dije antes, incluso algunos OC van a perder la vida en esta guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _por suerte, Goku recordó que tiene la teletransportación y así pudieron llegar a Gótica a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _si lo vi, aunque aún estoy viendo cómo ponerla en el fic, porque esta entre divertida y genial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _no solo a los humanos, ya que Drago pretende acabar con todas las razas en todos los 12 Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _el momento ya ha comenzado, la más grande de todas las guerras finalmente ha dado comienzo, es hora de darlo todo o nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente es un enemigo terrible y muchas vidas se perderán en el proceso, así que estate atento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _esa fue una lección de que nunca por ningún motivo debes confiar en un mapache. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _creo que ese video es una prueba irrefutable de que no se puede confiar en los mapaches, realmente son los ladrones de la naturaleza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y vaya que la necesitaran, ya que como acabas de ver, todo ha salido de acuerdo al plan de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 120 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, An To Beatriz, Enya Berserk, Luna Cree, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, Peebels Pek, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam96, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, AndrosValgreen4, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Moon-9215, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Zeus, Hades, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	121. Guerra Final

" _ **Finalmente, el Combate Mortal ha terminado, las Hijas de la Noche han vencido a los Maestros Oscuros, pero…esto no fue más que la revelación de que algo mucho peor iba a ocurrir, pues Drago contaba con que sus guerreros fueran destruidos para poder comenzar con el ritual que finalmente lograría su liberación, ahora, una devastadora batalla está a punto de comenzar en Ciudad Gótica, por lo que la Liga de la Justicia se vio obligada a reunirse cuanto antes en la ciudad que vio nacer al Caballero de la Noche, quien con ayuda de Goku, logro llegar a su ciudad antes de que la guerra comenzara, el ritual está a punto de comenzar y la Bestia del Mal está cada vez más cerca de cruzar el portal hacia su libertad ¿será posible que Batman y las Hijas de la Noche sean capaces de impedir que la Bestia regrese? La mayor pesadilla apenas comienza"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 121**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 121 La Furia de la Bestia del Mal**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Guerra Final**

 **Reino Celestial**

Los Ángeles se encontraban reunidos a las afueras del palacio, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, se podía ver en sus rostros lo angustiados que estaban con la situación, mientras observaban el trabajo de la Liga de la Justicia por evitar que Drago surgiera.

-Tratar de destruir esos pilares no servirá de nada-dijo Xiang.

-Para nuestro padre algo como eso no es obstáculo-dijo Whiss con bastante seriedad en su tono de voz, algo sumamente raro en él.

-No hay esperanza alguna, una vez que nuestro padre resurja solo Zeno Sama podrá hacerle frente y todos sabemos que eso es algo que jamás hará-dijo Mojito.

-Desde que comenzaste a trabajar con Rou y Sidra eres demasiado pesimista-señalo Vados-pero concuerdo, ojala hubiera otra manera-.

-Bueno, tal vez si pudiéramos hacerlo entrar en razón-dijo Cus, dejando perplejos a todos los presentes.

-¿En razón?-exclamo Marcarita.

-¿A Drago?-cuestiono Cognac.

-Bueno, no debe ser del todo malo-dijo Cus tratando de sonar convencida, pero en el fondo sabía que sus hermanos tenían razón, su padre ya no era el mismo que alguna vez conocieron, ahora era el mal supremo.

Xiang suspiro-Él lo planeo todo, el Combate Mortal no fue más que una distracción, no importaba cual fuera el resultado, al final él iba a regresar, aun con la caída de los Maestros Oscuros-dijo apretando sus puños.

Todos los Ángeles comenzaron a tensarse ante lo que estaba ocurriendo-¿Qué será lo que se le escape a ese malvado? ¡Se lo sabe todo!-exclamo Vados molesta.

-Te equivocas querida-intervino Martinu-Drago no sabe nada del amor, ni de la caridad, ni de la bondad, ni de la satisfacción de ayudar a otros, a veces pienso que por eso es infeliz-.

-Yo lo dudo mucho-dijo Xiang-por ahora nos queda esperar lo mejor y prepararnos para proteger al palacio en caso de que las Virtudes y los Dioses caigan-señalo el Ángel y sus hermanos asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

El Ejército de las Tinieblas comenzó a extenderse por toda la ciudad, provocando un gran pánico entre la gente, la Liga de la Justicia se dio cuenta de que la situación estaba comenzando a volverse sumamente alarmante, el Caballero de la Noche observaba lo que ocurría y apretó sus puños, pero rápidamente respiro profundamente para calmarse.

-¿Cuál es el plan Gran Jefe?-pregunto Rainbow mirando a Batman y todas las chicas se acercaron.

Batman volteo a verlos a todos-Muy bien, este es el plan, nuestras prioridades son la siguientes; proteger a los ciudadanos de los guerreros de Drago y ayudar a las chicas a llegar hasta ese altar, ya que solo ellas pueden evitar que Drago logre su reaparición-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a darnos ordenes?-pregunto el siempre orgulloso Vegeta.

Batman no se dejó intimidar por Vegeta-No estoy esperando que sigan ordenes, solo que nos ayuden a proteger a todos los ciudadanos inocentes y a evitar que la Bestia del Mal emerja, si quieren ayudar pueden hacerlo y si no lo desean hagan lo que quieran-.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio, no porque se sintiera ofendido, sino porque estaba impresionado del enorme valor que aquel humano tenía al hablarle de ese modo, debía reconocerlo, ese terrícola tenía muchas agallas, ese simple humano pudo haber sido un gran Saiyajin.

-Oigan…no quisiera interrumpir, pero…-la voz de Kenneth capto la atención de todos, ya que un demonio gigante hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad.

El demonio levanto un hacha y se dispuso a aplastar con la misma a Batman, rápidamente, las chicas se interpusieron y alzando sus brazos, crearon un campo de luz que no solo protegió a todos los presentes, sino que además destruyo al demonio con mucha facilidad.

-Increíble-dijo Goku sorprendido.

-Ese debe ser el poder divino que ellas guardan-dedujo Korra maravillada.

-Muy bien, ya escucharon a Batman-intervino Garnet-tenemos que proteger a los ciudadanos y ayudar a las chicas a llegar hasta donde se encuentra el altar para que impidan el regreso de la Bestia-indico la Fusión.

Batman sonrió al ver que todos estaban dispuestos a ayudar, pero el problema comenzó a agravarse al ver que varios Linternas Negros también comenzaron a surcar el cielo, seguidos de varios fantasmas, vampiros y demonios de distintos tipos, mientras los Zombis arremetían contra la gente en la ciudad, por suerte, toda la Liga de la Justicia escucho la indicación de Batman por medio de los comunicadores.

-Bien, entonces yo los llevare hasta ellos-dijo Goku con voz seria-usare de nuevo la teletransportación, ya que lo más importante es evitar que ese monstruo vuelva a aparecer-.

-Esa es nuestra mejor opción-dijo Batman aceptando.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Piccolo al ver lo que se acercaba.

Ya que una figura apareció de la nada, embistiendo con fuerza a Goku y provocando que se estrellara contra el suelo, cuando se logró incorporar se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que ahí, frente a él, se encontraba Black, sonriéndole de ese modo que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Hola Son Goku, que gusto volverte a ver-dijo sonriendo con burla.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú? Pero ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Zen Chan te borro junto con Zamasu!-señalo Goku sorprendido por la aparición de Black, quien gruño al escuchar como llamo a Zeno Sama.

-¿Te atreves a llamar Zen Chan al Dios más importante de todos? Tal como esperaba, los humanos realmente son unos tontos que no saben cuál es su lugar, por ese motivo deben ser eliminados y por esa razón, no puedo permitir que impidan el regreso de la Bestia-dijo Black transformándose en Súper Saiyajin Rosa.

-Veo que aun sigues con eso-dijo Goku transformándose en Súper Saiyajin Azul-¿Cuántas veces necesitas fracasar para que te des cuenta de que nunca conseguirás tus planes?-.

-Que tonto eres, yo nunca fracase, siempre conseguí lo que quería, solo mira, conseguí el Anillo del Tiempo, obtuve tu cuerpo y luego mate a tu familia, todo por tu deseo de pelear, debo agradecerte por eso-se burló Black cuando sintió una patada por su espalda, cayendo en el suelo-Trunks-.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas vuelto, pero esta vez me asegurare de acabarte para siempre!-declaro Trunks preparándose para el combate, cuando Zamasu apareció.

-Por favor, como se ve que no entienden nada, ustedes los mortales son sumamente estúpidos-señalo riéndose.

Vegeta también se lanzó al ataque, seguido por Piccolo, mientras varios soldados demoniacos hicieron acto de aparición, rodeando el edificio, rápidamente, todos los que estaban presentes se prepararon para la batalla, pero entonces Korra entro en Estado Avatar y creo una corriente de aire sumamente potente que lanzo a todos los demonios por los aires.

-¡Aprovechen el momento, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos sujetos, la prioridad es que eviten que la Bestia regrese!-grito Daisy y Batman asintió.

-¡Andando!-indico Batman y las chicas comenzaron a seguirlo, el Caballero de la Noche se lanzó por los aires, con sus hijas volando a su lado-¡Pennyworth! ¿Me escuchas?-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Alfred, quien se sentó frente a la computadora una vez que todo el desastre comenzó, sintió que el aire volvió a sus pulmones cuando escucho la voz del hombre que cuido desde pequeño, por lo que no tardó en responder.

-¡Señor Díaz, que gusto me da escucharlo! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Las chicas se encuentran bien?-pregunto Alfred sumamente preocupado.

-"Hola Alfi"-saludo Pinkie Pie por el comunicador y eso basto para que Alfred suspirara completamente aliviado.

-Me alegra que todos estén bien, pero ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera señor Díaz?-pregunto Alfred.

-"Ha comenzado la última guerra, Alfred, el Ejército de las Tinieblas está preparándose para la llegada de su amo"-informo Batman.

Al escuchar eso, Alfred se quedó mudo y aterrado-¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso no ganaron el torneo?-pregunto sumamente asustado.

-"Claro que ganamos, les pateamos el trasero a todos nuestros oponente y…mejor me callo"-dijo Rainbow quien estaba por comenzar otro de sus monólogos de lo asombrosa que era.

-"Es largo de explicar Pennyworth, pero ahora necesito que hagas algo rápido, la ciudad está siendo atacada por sus tropas, necesitamos evacuar a todos los ciudadanos antes de que llegue el ejército de la Tierra"-indico Batman por el comunicador.

Alfred ahora sí que estaba preocupado, no comprendía que estaba pasando, pero sabía que no era el momento para hablar de eso-¿Qué quiere que haga señor?-.

-"Envía un mensaje a la Comisionada Celestia con las coordenadas del túnel que lleva a las afueras de la ciudad"-indico Batman.

Alfred asintió y comenzó a trabajar lo más rápido que podía, al tiempo que monitoreaba lo que pasaba en la ciudad, definitivamente todo era un caos y si no se daba prisa, mucha gente perdería la vida en ese conflicto, debía actuar rápido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Los Zombis avanzaban por las calles de la ciudad, atacando a todos sus ciudadanos, mordiéndolos y devorándolos, la Liga de la Justicia trataba de ayudarlos, pero todo el caos impedía que pudieran ir de un lugar a otro, fue cuando Celestia dio la orden de apoyar a la Liga y todos los oficiales comenzaron a disparar contra los Zombis.

-¡No, no, no!-gritaba Bullock-¡No les disparen en el pecho, a la cabeza, a la cabeza!-indicaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-pregunto un oficial.

-¡Lo vi en una película!-respondió Bullock y el oficial asintió, disparando a un Zombi, dándole justo en el cerebro, provocando que algunos de sus sesos quedaran esparcidos por todo el lugar, pero aun así seguía moviéndose-¡Te dije que le dieras en la cabeza!-regaño Bullock.

-¡Le di en la puta cabeza!-grito el oficial asustado.

-¿Mintieron en la película? ¡Ya no se puede confiar ni en la gente de Hollywood!-gruño Bullock volviendo a disparar.

Celestia se tensó ante eso, mientras la gente corría en búsqueda de un sitio seguro, cuando recibió un mensaje, al leerlo sintió como si recuperara el aliento, para luego ver a los padres, quienes estaban aterrados, aunque no olvidaban su prioridad, encontrar a sus hijas en medio de ese desastre, fue cuando un ciudadano logro ver algo en el cielo.

-¡MIREN!-grito señalando al cielo.

Ya que Batman apareció planeando entre los edificios, seguido por las Hijas de la Noche, al ver al Caballero de la Noche en el cielo, las esperanzas volvieron a la gente, pues Batman era el héroe que no solo enfrento al Guasón cientos de veces y sobrevivió, también fue quien derroto a Superman y salvo al mundo de su cruel tiranía.

Y ahora surcaba el cielo nocturno una vez más, dirigiéndose al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo todo ese caos, seguido por un grupo de chicas que parecían Ángeles, una luz de esperanza había aparecido para todos ellos, por suerte, la mayoría de los ciudadanos estaban tan concentrados en escapar y aquella visión esperanzadora que no se dieron cuenta de quienes eran esas chicas, excepto por…

-Vayan por ellos-dijo Celestia sonriendo con orgullo por aquellas valientes chicas que fueron escogidas para proteger al mundo.

-Querido… ¿acaso son…?-pregunto Velvet mirando lo que pasaba sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

-Cielos, creo que necesito examinarme los ojos, ya que creí ver a Applejack y a las demás volando junto con Batman-dijo la Abuela Smith riéndose divertida por aquella visión.

Elizabeth volteo a ver a Celestia-Comisionada ¿podría explicarnos que pasa aquí?-pregunto sin saber cómo tomar lo que estaban viendo.

Celestia se dio cuenta de que cada uno de los padres y familiares de las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, supuso que ellos lo descubrieron del mismo modo que ella lo hizo, pero entonces su vista se fijó en una moto que estaba abandonada y rápidamente corrió hacia la misma.

-¡Hermana!-grito Luna al ver eso-¿A dónde vas?-.

-¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada!-expreso Celestia subiendo a la moto-¡Escucha hermana, quiero que lleves a todos los ciudadanos que puedas a esta ubicación, localiza a Tenma, Kenneth, Odd, Spike, Scootalo, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle cuanto antes!-.

-Pero ¿Qué harás tú?-pregunto Luna con mucha preocupación por su hermana.

-¡Soy la comisionada, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, estoy segura que Jim Gordon haría lo mismo que yo!-declaro sonriendo y acelerando.

-¡Comisionada!-grito Bullock aterrado al ver como la comisionada se lanzaba a gran velocidad contra los Zombis.

Estos trataron de atraparla, pero Celestia maniobro de una manera sumamente ágil, evitando ser alcanzada por aquellos monstruos, mientras varias batallas se desataban por todo la ciudad, parecía que todo estaba comenzando en Ciudad Gótica, ya que ninguna otra ciudad estaba siendo atacada…por el momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Bareloc gruño al ver un resplandor divino acercándose cada vez más a su posición, el General gruño ante eso y se dirigió a ver a sus tropas, los sacerdotes y adoradores del diablo estaban dándole los últimos retoques al altar, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como los planetas ya estaban casi alineados y la hora de la Bestia casi estaba sobre ellos.

-¿Todavía no? ¡Batman y sus putas ya casi llegan!-gruño Bareloc molesto.

-¡Estamos haciendo todo lo posible General!-informo uno de los sacerdotes-¡Pero nos hace falta acomodar los huesos y la carne humana que reunimos, pero con el Ojo de la Sirena estamos a punto de terminar!-.

-¡Eso no es suficiente!-gruño Bareloc-no tengo más remedio, pero si los enfrento personalmente podría dejar desprotegido el altar ¡Sombras Khan!-invoco Bareloc.

Fue cuando las 9 Tribus de la Sombra de Khan hizo acto de aparición, rodeando a Bareloc y arrodillándose ante él, el General miro al ejército de Sombras malignas-Muy bien, se les ha dado la oportunidad de servir a nuestro amo, el Monarca del Mal, ahora justifiquen su existencia y vayan a detener a la Bat Family-ordeno Bareloc.

Las Sombras de Khan asintieron, para luego lanzarse a la batalla, Bareloc tuvo la intención de enviar algunas armas, pero tras pensarlo mejor, opto por usarlas como última defensa en caso de que alguien más hiciera acto de aparición para intentar interrumpir el regreso de la Bestia del Mal.

Por su parte, Batman y las chicas ya había visualizado en lugar donde se originaba toda aquella energía maligna, mismo que se revelo una vez que todo ese caos comenzó-¡Ya falta poco!-grito Rarity viendo que casi llegaban.

-¡Tenemos compañía!-señalo Sunset, ya que al frente se pudo ver a una gran cantidad de Sombras de Khan del tipo Murciélago, mismos que tenían la capacidad de volar con suma facilidad, el Caballero de la Noche gruño ante eso.

-Intentan ganar tiempo-dijo Batman con seriedad.

-¡Entonces acabemos con esas molestias sin perder tiempo!-expreso Rainbow lanzando un rayo de energía contra las Sombras, mismas que desaparecieron en medio de aquel resplandor de luz-¡Listo, ahora no tendremos problema alguno!-.

-Ah… ¿tú crees?-pregunto Fluttershy al ver como más Sombras aparecían para tomar el lugar de las que Rainbow destruyo.

-Ah, son de ese tipo ¿verdad?-gruño Rainbow al ver que mientras más destruyeran, más Sombras aparecerían para molestarlos.

-¡Tendremos que actuar con rapidez, mientras más tiempo perdamos más cerca estarán de lograr su objetivo!-indico Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche descendió y en cuanto lo hizo, quedo ante la sorpresa de verse rodeado por más Sombras de Khan de distintas tribus, Batman se preparó para el combate, cuando sintió una presencia más detrás de él, cuando encaro a sus visitantes, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era Zombis, pero no cualquier Zombis, estos eran Damián, Lois, Artemisa, Kid Flash, entre otros conocidos que murieron durante la explosión de Metrópolis.

Batman entrecerró los ojos al ver esto y las chicas también se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba-¡Batman necesita ayuda!-indico Twilight y el grupo asintió, atacando a las Sombras para ir en auxilio de Batman.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que Batman derribaba de un golpe a Damián y luego lanzaba una patada contra Lois, derribando a ambos, los otros Zombis trataron de atacarlo, pero Batman les coloco capsulas explosivas que los hicieron pedazos, aunque no los destruyo, pues se iban a rearmar en cualquier momento.

Cuando Batman sintió la presencia de sus hijas, el Caballero de la Noche las volteó a ver con seriedad-Ellos ya no son quienes solían ser-dijo con dureza en su tono de voz.

Las Hijas de la Noche comprendieron lo que Batman quería decirles, esos seres ya no eran quienes alguna vez fueron, ahora solo eran títeres y marionetas para los planes malignos de Drago, lo único que les quedaba era pelear contra ellos para poder evitar el regreso de la Bestia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los ojos de Drago brillaban, al tiempo que sentía como su poder iba creciendo cada vez más y más, las cadenas que lo mantenían preso estaban perdiendo su resplandor a gran velocidad, solo faltaba un poco más y finalmente lograría liberarse del encierro al que fue condenado hace miles de años.

-Solo un poco más-dijo Drago malignamente-un poco más y finalmente nos veremos frente a frente mocosas-sentencio con un brillo infernal en sus ojos rojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Batman y las chicas comenzaron a pelear contra los soldados demoniacos de Bareloc, esperando poder llegar al altar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero cuantos más vencían, más tomaban su lugar, incluso con el poder Angelical de las chicas no lograban detenerlos por completo, eso solo hizo que Batman se diera cuenta de una aterradora verdad.

-Se nos está acabando el tiempo-gruño Batman con dureza, al tiempo que apretaba sus puños debido a la gran furia que sentían-¡Deben ir a detener a los siervos de Drago, no dejen que abran el portal!-.

-¡No podemos dejarlo!-grito Twilight negándose a hacer algo como eso.

-¡No tienen más opción, vayan antes de que sea demasiado tarde!-les repitió Batman.

-¡Pero…!-.

-¡No discutan!-regaño Batman evadiendo el ataque de algunos soldados y dándoles un golpe con fuerza a los mismos-¡Ustedes son las únicas que pueden evitar que el peor de los enemigos llegue a nuestro mundo, si no lo evitan esto no servirá de nada!-les informo Batman.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí, no querían tener que dejar a su padre solo en medio de esos monstruos, pero tenía un buen punto, si no evitaban que el portal se abriera nada de eso importaría, la Bestia emergería de nuevo y todos los Universos estarían en peligro.

-Muy bien, creo que voy a hacer lo mismo que hizo el señor Goku, usare un hechizo de teletransportación-indico Twilight.

-¡Espera! ¿También puedes hacerlo?-pregunto Rainbow-¿Entonces por qué no lo usaste en la isla?-.

-Porque nunca lo he usado para transportar a más de una persona, no sé qué pueda pasar, pero puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de llegar hasta el altar sin tener que pasar por las defensas de Bareloc-explico Twilight.

Sus amigas se vieron entre sí de nuevo, pero Sunset asintió-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder-.

Las demás asintieron y se acercaron a Twilight, quien comenzó a concentrarse para poder emplear su magia y llevarlas hasta el altar antes de fuera demasiado tarde, desapareciendo justo antes de recibir el ataque de un vampiro que apareció de la nada, el Caballero de la Noche sonrió ante eso y se preparó para la batalla.

-Buena suerte hijas mías-les deseo preparándose para la batalla, los Zombis se dispusieron a atacar, cuando una ventisca sumamente poderosa salió de la nada, derribándolos.

-Hola Bats, que gusto verte de nuevo-dijo Death Racer apareciendo junto con Kronimo y Predator, el Caballero de la Noche entrecerró los ojos al verlos llegar.

-No te confundas, no vinimos porque nos importe lo que le pase a este mundo o a los 12 Universos-dijo Predator-pero creo que todos queremos formar parte de la caída del enemigo más grande de todos los Universos-señalo sonriendo.

-Y eso es algo que nadie quiere perderse-agrego Kronimo.

Batman sonrió levemente, al menos ahora contaba con ayuda extra y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento, más refuerzos iban a llegar, definitivamente esa iba a ser la última batalla entre el bien y el mal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Goku se estrelló contra un auto con fuerza, cuando Black arremetió contra él, atravesándolo con su espada de energía-Mírate, no importa lo que hagas, jamás podrás vencerme ¿sabes por qué? Porque no tienes lo necesario para detenerme, no eres más que un simple mortal, un humano que no pudo evitar que robara su cuerpo y asesinara a su familia, y ahora voy a asesinarte a ti de nuevo-sentencio preparando un golpe más.

De pronto, una potente ventisca de aire salió de la nada y Black recibió un puñetazo en el rostro con mucha fuerza, captando la atención de Zamasu, quien quedo sorprendido por el tremendo golpe que recibió Black, Goku y los demás también se sorprendieron, pero cuando el atacante quedo a la vista, nadie se asombró más que Kal.

-Kara-exclamo sorprendido.

Ya que efectivamente, mirando a Black de manera desafiante, estaba nada más y nada menos que Kara, también conocida como Súper Chica, usando el uniforme y el emblema, Black encaro a la chica, llevándose una mano a la mejilla donde recibió el golpe.

-¿Sabes? La última vez que escuche a alguien hablar sobre la divinidad y sobre creerse superior a los demás, me sentí profundamente asqueada, decepcionada y en desacuerdo-dijo Kara con cierto desdén en su tono de voz-no sé si él sea tu hermano gemelo o que coños está pasando aquí, pero una cosa si es segura, no dejare que otro patán se crea con el derecho de decidir algo que no le corresponde-.

-¿Qué no le corresponde? ¡No te atrevas a darle órdenes a un dios mortal!-bramo Black lanzándose contra Kara y viceversa.

Ambos chocaron sus puños con fuerza, provocando una onda explosiva que sacudió todo el lugar, captando la atención de todos los presentes, varios vidrios de los edificios se rompieron, al tiempo que la batalla contra las fuerzas de las tinieblas continuaba.

-¿Quién será esa chica?-pregunto Krilin.

-Quien quiera que sea me alegra que este de nuestro lado-dijo Roshi aliviado por ese dato.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El altar ya casi estaba terminado y la hora estaba por llegar, el momento se acercaba cada vez más, algunas antorchas se encendieron alrededor, justo en el instante en que las chicas aparecieron en el centro del altar, detrás de las armas de defensa de Bareloc.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo a la fiesta-dijo Sunset.

-¿Fiesta? ¡Esto no es una fiesta, no hay globos, ni pastel, ni dulces, no sé porque lo llamas una fiesta!-declaro Pinkie Pie.

-Ah…chicas…miren-dijo Fluttershy señalando al frente, todas dirigieron su vista hacia el lugar, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver lo que estaba frente a ellas.

Frente a ellas había un gigantesco cráneo de color negro con detalles rojizos, cuya enorme boca liberaba una gran cantidad de descargas de energías, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ese cráneo era la puerta hacia la prisión de Drago, misma que el Rey de las Tinieblas pensaba cruzar en cualquier momento, a un lado del mismo, sobre una repisa, se encontraba el Libro de la Vida.

-Bienvenidas-dijo Raven apareciendo-los estábamos esperando-señalo sonriendo malignamente.

Poco a poco, Bareloc, el Guasón, Harley, Karai y Myra también aparecieron, acompañados por los sacerdotes y adoradores del diablo, al ver a Myra, Fluttershy puso una expresión bastante triste, mientras la aludida desviaba la mirada, Karai solo mantenía su vista en Twilight y Sunset, quien se prepararon para cualquier cosa, sabiendo que seguramente, esa chica no estaba nada contenta con lo que ocurrió con sus padres.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La guerra más importante de todas finalmente ha comenzado, falta muy poco tiempo para que la hora de la Bestia se complete ¿será posible que las Hijas de la Noche puedan evitar el resurgimiento del Mal Supremo?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ESTOY CONTENTO PORQUE FINALMENTE LA SAGA DE FREEZER DE DB SUPER EMPEZO Y ES QUE ME ENCANTA LA VOZ DEL EMPERADOR DEL MAL EN LATINO, TIENE ESE TOQUE DE ELEGANCIA Y MALDAD QUE CARACTERIZA AL GRAN TIRANO, PERO EN SU OPINION ¿Cuál VOZ LES GUSTA MAS? ¿EN LATINO JAPONES?**

 **TAMBIEN INFORMO QUE CAMBIE LO QUE SERÍA LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE PERDER EL TORNEO DE PODER, A VER QUE LES PARECEN:**

 **LOS TRES UNIVERSOS QUE QUEDEN EN ULTIMO LUGAR SERAN ELIMINADOS POR COMPLETO, INCLUYENDO KAIOSHIN Y DIOSES DESTRUCTORES**

 **LOS TRES UNIVERSOS QUE QUEDEN EN TERCER LUGAR SERAN REINICIADOS, PERO LOS DIOSES SE MANTIENEN**

 **LOS TRES UNIVERSOS QUE QUEDEN EN SEGUNDO LUGAR PERDERAN ALGUNAS DIMENSIONES**

 **LOS QUE QUEDEN EN PRIMER LUGAR NO SUFRIRAN CAMBIO ALGUNO Y EL GANADOR OBTENDRA LAS SUPER DRAGON BALLS**

 **PERO SE MANTIENE EL HECHO DE QUE LOS UNIVERSOS 1, 5, 8 Y 12 ESTAN A SALVO SIN IMPORTAR EN QUE LUGAR QUEDEN, A MENOS QUE ALGUNO DE SUS COMPETIDORES METE A UN RIVAL**

 **An To Beatriz:** _ya todo está saliendo como Drago lo planeo y aunque todos están haciendo lo posible por impedir el regreso de Drago, la situación es cada vez más alarmante, porque Raven está dispuesta a cumplir con su misión para liberar a la Bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _ciertamente lo más intenso va a comenzar, el Rey de las Tinieblas pronto hará acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _ciertamente la situación es para preocuparse, especialmente porque el regreso de Drago es un hecho casi seguro y garantizado, pues todo ocurrió como lo planeo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _pues bienvenida, espero que disfrutes los capítulos finales de este fic, así como las dos partes que le quedan, pues como dije, iba a ser una trilogía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _bienvenida a los comentarios, espero que disfrutes de los capítulos que quedan, pero recuerde que este fic aún tiene dos partes más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _bienvenida a los comentarios, aunque el fic está por terminar, no olvides que aún nos queda el Torneo de Poder y el Nuevo legado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _bienvenida a los comentarios y muchas gracias por aclarar, porque la verdad muchos nombres de usuario realmente confunden un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _bienvenida a los comentarios y gracias por aclarar que eres una chica, a veces estos nombres de usuario pueden ser confusos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _entiendo, por el momento ahora todo depende de las Hijas de la Noche, si fracasan, la Bestia del Mal hará acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _por el momento, Myra sabe que Karai la necesita más que nunca, al menos en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _eso es muy cierto, pero Karai tiene preparada una sorpresa para todos los presentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _su orgullo no les permite volver a someterse ante otro tirano, subestiman el poder de esta amenaza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _Karai y Myra son más que compañeras o aliadas, realmente son amigas y están para apoyarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _a veces la terquedad humana es más fuerte que el sentido común o de supervivencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ahora no solo depende de ellas, sino también de lo que Raven decida hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _la última decisión también depende de Raven, porque si ella no efectúa el último sacrificio nada pasara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _esa es la cuestión, todo depende de lo que pase en el interior de la hechicera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y así pasa en la vida con cualquier cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _realmente creo que este fic es mi obra de arte, dudo mucho que algún otro de mis fics lo supere, realmente le puse demasiado empeño en este, incluso para hacerlo trilogía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pero no intentes usarlos contra Drago, porque poderes demoniacos contra el Rey de los Demonios no serán muy útiles que digamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _no realmente, ya que Drago tiene en mente algo mucho más intenso para todos los demás Universos y para herir a quienes se encuentran desafiándolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _no lo niego y finalmente ha comenzado la batalla final contra las fuerzas del mal y las chicas deben estar listas para darlo todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _bienvenido a los comentarios y debes recordar algo de la humanidad, que a veces puede llegar a ser algo arrogante y que si los líderes cedieron ante Superman no están dispuestos a volver a ceder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _bienvenido a los comentarios y debo admitirlo, a veces me cuesta darles participación, especialmente si son muchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _bienvenido a los comentarios, realmente me sorprende cuantos nuevos lectores están apareciendo en la recta final del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _bienvenido seas a los comentarios y ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta esa pareja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ciertamente, es hora de pelear contra el peor de los peores, el malo de los malos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _puedes agregar más, porque finalmente ha comenzado el ritual que liberara al demonio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ciertamente ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse al peor de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _eso es algo difícil de decir, ya que Raven ya no tiene nada que la haga sentir humana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _una vez escuche una frase que decía "que no importa cuanto lo intentes ni que tan valiente seas, es imposible salvarlos a todos". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _Drago fue sumamente astuto, movió a todos como si fueran piezas de ajedrez o marionetas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _me encanto como peleaban y como al final Zeno Sama los puso en paz, realmente hay que temerle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _eso es muy cierto, muchos de ellos no volverán vivos a sus hogares. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ahora deben ser más valientes y fuertes que nunca, porque la Bestia esta por aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _no ofendes, solo dices la verdad y francamente, dudo que hasta el mismo Goku se ofenda por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ese es precisamente el problema, que quieren que todos parezcan los típicos héroes gringos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _además de que también son los típicos héroes americanos, por eso odio al Capitán América. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ciertamente deben prepararse para lo peor, ya que la Bestia esta por aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _has dicho una gran verdad, ya que nunca se dijo que Raven necesita quitarse la vida por sí misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _como todo humano, ella le tiene cierto temor a la muerte, después de todo, es parte de su naturaleza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _el momento de enfrentarse a Drago frente a frente se aproxima, la Bestia se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ciertamente son las únicas amigas que han tenido y hablo una de la otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _Drago los condujo a todos todo el tiempo, manipulo los resultados y jugo con cada uno de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _la más grande de todas las batallas está a punto de comenzar, pero primero, Raven tiene que hacer el sacrificio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ciertamente va a comenzar la batalla final contra la Bestia del Mal, el Rey de las Tinieblas va a atacar con todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pero para lograr el regreso de la Bestia, Raven necesita hacer el máximo sacrificio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y la emoción crece, porque todo depende de si Raven está dispuesta a quitarse la vida o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y créeme, Drago tiene grandes planes para todos sus enemigos, especialmente para las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _eso es lo más intenso, que todo depende de lo que Raven decida hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y muchos van a morir luchando contra el maligno poder de la Bestia del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y es irónico que precisamente sea un suicidio lo que decidirá todo, ya que es decisión de Raven. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _en su arrogancia ellos solo ven lo que quieren, no se dan cuenta de que Drago solo los está usando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el problema es que esto no solo depende de ellas ahora, sino también de lo que decida Raven. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _muy bien y debes estar listo, porque el momento de las muertes está cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _el problema va a ser convencer a algunos Dioses, ya que como viste en capítulos anteriores, no muchos quieren ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _ahora todo depende de lo que Raven decida hacer, porque ella puede decidir detenerse antes de que sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _no olvides que Raven también debe hacer lo suyo o de lo contrario nada pasara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pero también depende de lo que Raven decida hacer y debe estar lista para todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _a veces puede tener una buena idea, aunque no sea muy a menudo realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _no es nada, veré que hago, ya que me parece algo difícil ponerle los toques cómicos cuando es la guerra por la supervivencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _no es nada, hay que darles Caballos a los que son Jinetes ¿no es verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ya ha comenzado la guerra final, la Bestia del Mal está muy cerca, pero depende de la decisión final de Raven. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _a veces es mejor dejar de lado la enemistad y rivalidad por un enemigo en común. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 121 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Soranomomo93, Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Sombra 02, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, AndrosValgreen4, Bowser3000000, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Hamon, Odín Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Espadachín de la Luz, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, Ocnarf, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	122. Ascenso del Rey

" _ **La guerra contra el Ejército de las Tinieblas finalmente ha comenzado, siendo Ciudad Gótica la primera en sentir todo el odio y maldad de Drago, Batman, las Hijas de la Noche y las Virtudes Humanas están haciendo todo lo posible por detener el regreso de Drago, pero la situación es cada vez peor, pues el tiempo está por acabarse y el portal está a punto de ser abierto, mientras tanto, los Ángeles se han reunido en el Reino Celestial esperando a que ocurra cualquier cosa, pues saben que si las Virtudes son vencidas, entonces los Dioses correrán con el mismo resultado y nada impedirá que Drago ataque el Reino Celestial ¿será posible que las Virtudes Humanas logren evitar que el ser más maligno de todos los Universos surja una vez más? La última batalla entre el bien y el mal apenas está comenzando ¿Cuál de los dos bandos saldrá victorioso?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 122**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 122 La Furia de la Bestia del Mal**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Ascenso del Rey**

Las Hijas de la Noche quedaron frente a frente con los guerreros que iban a impedir que Drago renaciera, pero Fluttershy hubiera preferido que Myra no estuviera entre ellos, la chica desvió la mirada, mientras apretaba en su mano el medallón de mariposa que la peli rosa tímida le dio.

-Veo que son muy tenaces al haber abandonado a su maestro de ese modo, aunque no es de extrañar, después de todo, él abandono a la justicia hace mucho tiempo-dijo Raven sonriendo de manera diabólica.

-Si alguien abandono la justicia ese no fue Batman-dijo Twilight con bastante seguridad-además, no lo hemos abandonado, vinimos para impedir que logren su objetivo y liberen a su amo-.

-Como si pudieran evitarlo-señalo Raven sonriendo malignamente, Sunset finalmente la reconoció.

-Ya veo, tú eres Raven, antes fuiste una de las Jóvenes Titanes, luego te uniste a la locura de Superman y ahora mírate, eres una esclava de la Bestia-señalo Sunset con dureza.

-¿Crees que me importa lo que tú o las demás piensen? Desperdicie mucho tiempo protegiendo a una raza que estaba condenada desde hacía siglos, sin importar cuantas veces traten de detenerlo, el poder de la Bestia, de mi abuelo es invencible, pronto la oscuridad reinara y ustedes no podrán evitarlo-sentencio Raven.

-Solo pruébanos-dijo Rainbow tronándose los nudillos y sonriendo de manera desafiante.

Fue cuando el lugar comenzó a ser invadido por un grupo de Zombis y demonios, mismos que salieron de la nada, rodeando a las Hijas de la Noche, quienes formaron un círculo para protegerse mutuamente, esperando que atacaran desde cualquier dirección.

-Esto será interesante-gruño Bareloc mirando la situación de las chicas.

Applejack miro a sus amigas, en su mirada les quería decir que tenía una idea y las chicas asintieron, elevándose en el aire, momento que la vaquera aprovecho para lanzar un puñetazo con fuerza contra el suelo, provocando que este temblara y desequilibrara a todos los presentes.

Fue en ese momento, que Rainbow aprovecho para lanzarse a toda velocidad contra los soldados, decapitándolos a todos con mucha facilidad, dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes, ya que Bareloc no esperaba que actuaran de esa manera tan bien organizada.

-Lo admito, estoy sorprendido-dijo Bareloc desenvainando su hacha-pero eso ni significa que ganaron-sentencio lanzándose al ataque.

Applejack y Rainbow se lanzaron a su encuentro, al tiempo que Pinkie Pie también se les unía, después de todo, enfrentarse a alguien como Bareloc no sería una tarea fácil, las demás debían impedir que el ritual se completara, así que se lanzaron rápidamente al ataque, pero los sacerdotes sacaron armas de sus túnicas y comenzaron a dispararles.

-¿Qué creen que hacen? ¿Acaso no saben que si ese monstruo emerge todo estará perdido?-cuestiono Sunset esquivando las balas.

-¡Es mejor estas con el diablo que en su contra!-bramo uno de los sacerdotes disparándole.

Karai y Myra observaban lo que pasaba, aunque mientras la segunda se mostraba insegura sobre qué hacer, Karai permanecía con una expresión completamente neutra en todo momento, fue cuando Myra hizo la pregunta que la estaba torturando.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?-pregunto mirando a su amiga.

-Tú haz lo que quieras, yo tengo un asunto que atender-dijo Karai lanzándose al ataque, dejando a Myra confundida, pero…

-Hola Myra-saludo Fluttershy detrás de ellas y Myra la volteo a ver.

Karai corrió con mucha agilidad, pasando entre los sacerdotes, siendo captada por Sunset, quien rápidamente se puso en guardia y espero que la guerrera llegara hasta ella, pero para su sorpresa, la joven guerrera la paso de largo y siguió corriendo rumbo hacia donde se encontraba Rarity deteniendo a algunos adoradores del demonio.

-¡Rarity cuidado!-grito Sunset al ver el peligro en el que se encontraba la modista.

Para cuando Rarity se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Karai ya estaba sobre ella, embistiéndola con fuerza y estrellándola contra uno de los tanques de Bareloc, sujetándola de las muñecas para inmovilizarla, aunque eso no detendría para siempre a la chica y menos con el poder de los Ángeles.

-Te tengo-murmuro Karai sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer conmigo exactamente? Si piensas que puedes…-Rarity no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Karai hizo algo que no se esperaba, de hecho, nadie de los presentes se lo hubiera imaginado ni en miles de años.

Pues Karai poso sus labios sobre los de la modista, quien abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, Karai la estaba besando…BESANDO…eso era algo que nadie se esperaba y eso se pudo notar cuando todos se detuvieron a ver lo que pasaba, incluso muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta, con excepción de Myra, ella ya se imaginaba que eso iba a pasar en cualquier momento.

Nadie supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero parecía que el reloj se había detenido y que ya nada más importaba, decir que las amigas de Rarity estaban sorprendidas era muy poco, no había palabras que pudieran describir como se sentían en ese momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Kenneth, Spike, Odd y Oolong corrían escaleras abajo, tratando de alejarse lo más pronto posible de todo el caos que se desarrollaba en la ciudad, aunque Spike se detuvo de golpe, hecho que extraño a sus amigos.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Tenemos que seguir!-grito Kenneth.

-No sé porque…pero tengo ganas de golpear la pared hasta que me sangren los nudillos-dijo Spike mirando su puño y Kenneth parpadeo.

-¡Este no es momento para eso!-grito Kenneth tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo-¡Con uno ya tengo suficiente!-gruño mirando a Odd, quien solo sonrió y Oolong parpadeo confundido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente y tras varios segundos que parecieron horas, Karai se alejó de Rarity, mordiendo su labio inferior y con un hilo de saliva que aun conectaba sus labios, una vez que estuvo lo bastante alejada, la joven guerrera la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa y coqueta.

-No sé porque motivos tú fuiste quien me atrajo, pero tenía que hacer esto, probar tus labios aunque fuera una vez, ya que no sé cómo va a terminar todo esto-dijo Karai sonriéndole, Rarity aún no era capaz de reaccionar-si esto termina bien, llámame-dijo coquetamente y dando un salto, se paró en uno de los pilares.

-Karai-llamo Bareloc con voz seria.

Karai se detuvo y miro de reojo al general-Lo siento Bareloc, pero mi lealtad no es hacia la Bestia, sino hacia mis padres y sin ellos aquí ya no tengo razones para permanecer en el Ejército de las Tinieblas-dijo Karai sonriendo de manera divertida, Bareloc solo permaneció con una expresión neutra en todo momento-Myra, alcánzame cuando hayas tomado tu decisión, si fue hacerlo claro está-dijo Karai retirándose.

Una vez que la joven guerrera se fue, todos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar y nadie trataba de hacerlo más que Rarity, cuya mirada aún estaba completamente ida, tratando de entender que fue lo que paso, Sunset también se lo preguntaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde su prisión, Drago sintió lo que paso y su ira aumento-Karai, lo que hiciste fue muy tonto, has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, pero esta es una prueba de que no debo correr riesgos con Raven, es el momento de que ese par de tontos cumplan con el objetivo por el cual los traje a la vida-sentencio malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Black se estrelló contra un edificio, mismo que atravesó con fuerza, antes de ser interceptado por Kara, quien le dio un golpe sumamente poderoso, estrellándolo contra el suelo de nuevo, Black intento levantarse, pero Goku apareció y le dio un puñetazo con fuerza, mismo que lo derribo de nuevo.

Zamasu había tratado de ayudarlo, pero estaba en medio de un conflicto con Vegeta, Trunks y Piccolo, quienes impedían cualquier posible ataque, demostrando que si más de tres guerreros enfrentaban a esos dos podrían dominarlos, la Liga de la Justicia estaba comenzando a ganar terreno contra el Ejército de las Tinieblas, especialmente gracias a la pronta ayuda de Zantanna y Delsin, así como la aparición de Chico Bestia, incluso Blackfire estaba cumpliendo con su parte del trato.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-gruño Berserk-¡Están ganando terreno contra nuestro ejército!-.

-No te preocupes, después de todo, el amo está a punto de llegar, además, no olvides que hay una razón por la cual saco a Doomsday de la Zona Fantasma-señalo Diagon y Berserk sonrió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Planeta Supremo**

Lyra se encontraba observando lo que pasaba por medio de una esfera, acompañada de Deboness, Xiang y Raiden, mientras los Dioses de todos los Universos también observaban lo que ocurría, al principio la situación no parecía ser favorable, pero todo indicaba que las cosas estaban cambiado.

-Parece que la victoria para las fuerzas del bien ya es segura-observo Jerez aliviada.

-Aún es muy pronto para saberlo-dijo Deboness-después de todo, el Ejército de las Tinieblas aún tiene mucho que dar todavía y el hecho de que ningún otro Linterna Verde o de cualquier tipo haya aparecido no es una buena señal-.

-Además de que tengo un mal presentimiento que no puedo quitarme-señalo Lyra, captando la atención de todos-me parece muy extraño que la Bestia se haya molestado en traer a mi hermano de vuelta, no sé qué es lo que planea, pero sospecho que piensa usar las traiciones de mi hermano en su favor-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Black lanzo un golpe con su Espada de Ki, mismo que Kara bloqueo con su mano, momento que Goku aprovecho para darle una estocada en el estómago, provocando que Black escupiera sangre, Zamasu intento ir a ayudarlo, pero un látigo de agua lo sujeto de las piernas.

-¡No irás a ninguna parte!-expreso Korra sonriendo.

Antes de que Zamasu pudiera decir algo, Piccolo aprovecho para darle una patada en el rostro, provocando que Zamasu cayera al suelo con fuerza y antes de que pudiera levantarse, Trunks le propino un golpe con fuerza, recordando todo lo que hizo en su tiempo, al ver que todo estaba bajo control en ese lugar, Vegeta opto por ir hacia donde se encontraba Black.

Goku y Kara se mantenían en guardia, esperando a que Black hiciera algún movimiento, cuando Vegeta hizo acto de aparición, sorprendiendo a Black, quien no pudo evitar que Vegeta le diera un golpe con fuerza justo en la nariz, provocando que Black se estrellara contra un coche, al mismo tiempo que Korra lanzaba ataques de fuego a Zamasu.

Ambos villanos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando y siendo el mismo solo tenían un pensamiento en sus retorcidas mentes-¡Un Dios como yo…está siendo humillado por unos simples mortales!-bramaron furiosos.

John lanzo un rayo de energía contra los Linternas Negros, momento Eirian y Razer aprovecharon para terminarlos con un ataque conjunto-¡Bien, si seguimos así impediremos que la Bestia emerja!-expreso John sonriendo con mucha seguridad.

Black y Zamasu estaban acorralados, trataban de buscar a otros aliados, pero todos estaban ocupados, además de que no iban a permitir que unos sucios mortales los vencieran, fue cuando la voz de Drago se escuchó en sus mentes.

-"Vuelvan al altar, tengo la impresión de que Raven no cumplirá con su misión y necesito que alguien más se encargue de eso"-indico Drago.

-Creo que eso va a ser un problema-dijo Black.

-Ya que estamos en medio de una batalla-finalizo Zamasu.

-"No se preocupen por eso, Diagon y Berserk, ya saben que hacer"-indico Drago.

-Por su puesto mi lord-dijo Diagon y ambos jinetes alzaron sus manos, comenzando a liberar una gran cantidad de energía, misma que abrió un vórtice en el cielo.

-¿Qué está pasando ahora?-pregunto Flash al ver lo que ocurría en el cielo.

-Algo malo-respondió J'onnz con seriedad.

Fue cuando del cielo comenzaron a caer varios guerreros, mismos que al acercarse más al suelo se podían apreciar, provocando que Diana abriera los ojos con mucha impresión y terror, pues aquel nuevo ejército que apareció eran quizás los peores monstruos que jamás han existido.

-Kal…-dijo Diana.

-Doomsday-exclamo Kal.

Efectivamente, era un ejército de Doomsday, los cuales cayeron al suelo en distintas direcciones, rugiendo con mucha ferocidad y provocando una onda expansiva que obligo a todos a protegerse como mejor pudieran, nadie podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos.

-Creo que vamos a perder-dijo Aura asustada.

-Yo también empiezo a creerlo-dijo Helena retrocediendo un poco.

Doomsday, uno solo ya era malo, pero ahora en un gran ejército era otra cosa, incluso Batman y sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba-No puedo creerlo, la Bestia se atrevió a clonar al monstruo-dijo Kronimo sorprendido.

Predator gruño ante eso, pero entonces su vista se fijó en uno de los jinetes-Me encargare de quienes los convocaron-dijo lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Berserk espera!-grito Batman, pero no alcanzo a detenerlo.

Black y Zamasu no podían ocultar la enorme sonrisa que tenían cuando vieron cambiar las caras de los mortales, todos estaban aterrados ante la aparición de ese ejército de Doomsday y lo mejor de todo, es que ahora ellos estaban de su parte.

-"Ahora vayan y aseguren mi regreso antes de que la hora termine"-indico Drago.

-Entendido-dijo Black llevando sus dos dedos hacia la frente-disfruten de lo que queda de su mundo mortales, porque pronto la belleza volverá a reinar-sentencio desapareciendo y reapareciendo junto con su otro yo, quien también sonreía de forma victoriosa.

-¡Maldición!-gruño Piccolo, al tiempo que la Liga de la Justicia se preparaba para la batalla.

-¿Alguien tiene un plan?-pregunto As.

-Si…pelear hasta el final-dijo Garnet preparándose para el combate, junto con el resto de la Liga.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el altar las cosas ya estaban comenzando a arder, pues después de que Karai decidiera marcharse, la batalla comenzó de nuevo, las Hijas de la Noche hacían todo lo posible por llegar hasta donde se encontraba Raven, quien ya estaba comenzando con el ritual.

-¡Reúnan todos los objetos rápido!-ordeno Raven al tiempo que llevaban el Ojo de la Sirena, la energía que Doomsday reunió en su batalla en el Combate Mortal y finalmente, la lengua y ojo de Shayera, así como otros objetos místicos, se encendieron algunas velas y Raven reviso el Libro de la Vida-perfecto-.

La hechicera miro hacia un reloj de arena, mismo que indicaba que el momento se estaba acercando, los planetas ya estaban en posición y la hora de la bestia estaba a solo escasos 5 minutos, nada iba a impedir la llegada de su abuelo, absolutamente nada impediría eso.

Twilight evadió el ataque de un demonio alado y contraataco con un destello de luz mágica, cuando su vista se fijó en lo que estaba ocurriendo-¡Tengo que llegar hasta el altar, están a punto de comenzar!-grito alarmada.

Sunset escucho a su novia y se lanzó en su ayuda, lanzando varias llamaradas por los aires, mismas que hicieron que los demonios retrocedieran-¡Ve y detenla!-le indico Sunset sonriéndole.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-pregunto Twilight sonriendo y mirándola con cariño, para luego teletransportarse y quedar ante Raven-¡Alto!-grito la peli violeta.

Los adoradores del diablo trataron de detenerla, pero Twilight los paralizo con un hechizo-Impresionante para una chica que solo posee magia gracias a su estado actual-expreso Raven sonriendo burlonamente-pero llegas tarde, no podrás impedir la llegada de mi abuelo-sentencio sacando la daga-dentro de poco, los números de la Bestia se completaran-.

-¿Números de la Bestia?-inquirió Twilight desafiante.

-666 y se supone que eres la más de todo tu patético grupo-se burló.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto Twilight mirando a Raven con mucha decepción-¡Creí que eras una heroína!-declaro mirándola fijamente.

Raven gruño al escuchar eso-¡Yo jamás fui una heroína, yo siempre fue un ser maligno y eso lo comprobé cuando me uní a Superman, en el fondo sabía que lo que Clark estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no me importo!-revelo Raven con cinismo-¡No debería sorprenderte, ya que soy la hija de Trigon y por tanto, soy la nieta de la Bestia!-.

Mientras Raven hablaba, los planetas ya estaban casi en posición y la hora de la Bestia estaba a punto de revelarse, los pilares comenzaron a brillar de un intenso color rojo, captando la atención de todos los presentes, sino hacían algo pronto, la Bestia emergería y sería el final de todo.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Twilight-¡Lo que dices no puede ser cierto, no creo que seas malvada!-.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?-pregunto Raven mirándola fijamente, esperando alguna estúpida palabrería de amistad.

-Porque si realmente lo fueras, hace mucho tiempo que habrías hecho esto-dijo Twilight, provocando que Raven abriera los ojos-pero no lo hiciste, siempre trataste de impedir el regreso de Trigon, algo que seguramente hubiera provocado que Drago despertara hace años, pero no lo hiciste, luchaste contra su control, te rebelaste ante tu padre y al final lograste derrotarlo-.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-cuestiono Raven mirándola fijamente y Twilight solo sonrió.

-¿Acaso has olvidado quien es mi maestro?-pregunto divertida y Raven abrió los ojos comprendiendo todo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman lanzo un puñetazo contra un Zombi que trato de morderlo, al tiempo que Death Racer se encargaba del Kid Flash Zombi, debía admitirlo, a pesar de ser solo un cadáver reanimado era demasiado rápido y el hecho de que Artemisa Zombi lo ayudaba le dificultaba un poco el poder detenerlo.

Fue cuando Artemisa se dispuso a dispararle una flecha, cuando su cabeza salió volando, pues fue cortada por algo o mejor dicho alguien y esa persona no era otra que Karai, quien sonreía de forma maliciosa, al tiempo que envainaba su sable.

-Parece que llegue a tiempo a la fiesta-dijo Karai sonriendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto Kronimo reconociendo a la chica-por lo que sé tú estás con ellos-.

-Te tengo noticias viejo, yo ya no estoy con ellos-dijo Karai sonriendo-después de todo, mis padres ya no están aquí y no tengo porque servirle a la Bestia-.

Batman entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso, miraba con desconfianza a la chica y aunque sus palabras sonaban sinceras, el Caballero de la Noche sabía que esa chica no mentiría con algo como eso, pero también sabía que eso solo significaba que iniciaría una fuerte rivalidad con Sunset y Twilight.

-Por ahora no hay tiempo para discutir, hay trabajo que hacer-dijo Batman.

-"Señor, le tengo noticias"-informo Alfred por el comunicador.

-¿Qué sucede Pennywort?-pregunto Batman.

-"Temo que estamos a punto de recibir una visita realmente indeseable"-informo Alfred desde el comunicador, ya que por lo veía por las pantallas de la computadora no era nada bueno.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Dante y Predator se encontraban peleando contra Diagon y Berserk respectivamente, ambos bandos se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, tratando de obtener ventaja sobre el otro, pero los cielos oscuros y los rayos rojos solo mostraban que la peor pesadilla estaba a punto de liberarse.

-¡Gusanos tontos!-grito Berserk-¡No importa lo que hagan, Lord Drago ya viene y no podrán evitarlo!-sentencio riéndose.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-bramo Predator atacando a Berserk, embistiéndolo con fuerza y provocando que ambos comenzaran a caer en picada, quedando Dante y Diagon peleando en el cielo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche continuaban tratando de destruir el altar, pero ahora los Sacerdotes no solo usaban armas mortales, sino también mágicas para mantenerlas lejas del mismo, Sunset se encontraba cubriendo a Twilight, evitando que cualquiera se acercara mientras ella hablaba con Raven, Rarity ya había salido de sus estado de shock, aunque aún estaba confundida por lo que aquella chica hizo.

Finalmente, Fluttershy y Myra continuaban mirándose fijamente, ninguna hacia el menor movimiento, ni parecían notar las distintas batallas que se desataban alrededor de ellas, fue cuando Myra se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Cuidado!-grito lanzándose como un tigre hambriento sobre su presa, pasando a un lado de Fluttershy y derribando a un Sacerdote que se dispuso a atacar a la chica tímida por detrás.

-Myra…-dijo Fluttershy sintiendo deseos de llorar ante la acción de la chica, pero Myra rápidamente tomo la palabra.

-¡No es el momento! Primero…tienes que ayudar a tus amigas a cumplir con su misión…luego tendremos tiempo para hablar-dijo Myra.

-Claro-dijo Fluttershy sin poder ocultar su sonrisa y un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

-¡Y más les vale que ganen, porque no quisiera que la Bestia emerja y suelte su ira sobre mí y Karai!-expreso Myra y Fluttershy asintió.

Twilight y Raven continuaban viéndose fijamente, la hechicera sostenía la daga en su mano derecha, esperando a que el momento llegara para cumplir con su misión, los Sacerdotes que se encontraban detrás de ella ya habían comenzado a hacer el ritual, entregando todos los objetos que tenían a la Bestia.

-Por favor Raven, sé que en el fondo no quieres esto-dijo Twilight.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo quiero?-pregunto Raven comenzando a dudar.

-Porque sé que hay bondad en ti, nunca te dejaste manipular por tu lado demoniaco, no dejes que Drago te controle ahora, yo sé que en el fondo sabes que lo que haces no es lo correcto, porque no importa si eres buena o mala, tú crees en la vida y Drago no quiere que exista nada eso, por favor-dijo Twilight, pero Raven no parecía ceder-¿Acaso crees que esto es lo que Ricardo querría?-pregunto Twilight de pronto.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Raven.

-Ricardo, él te acepto cuando nadie más lo hizo, te unió a Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia, los convirtió en amigos, en una familia ¿Cómo puedes olvidar eso?-pregunto Twilight.

-¡RICARDO SE HA IDO!-bramo Raven.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que sus enseñanzas se fueron con él-dijo Twilight-puedes hacerlo Raven, puedes elegir, ya lo has hecho antes, puedes hacerlo de nuevo-.

-Yo…yo puedo elegir…puedo hacerlo…-dijo Raven mirando su reflejo en la daga.

-Tú elegiste aliarte con Superman porque estabas herida, pero lo reconociste, él estaba mal, pues esta vez puedes hacer lo correcto, puedes evitar que un mal mayor azote a todos los Universos, sé que en el fondo sabes que es cierto-dijo Twilight.

De pronto, un gran estruendo sacudió todo el lugar, provocando que todos se detuvieran, al tiempo que los ojos del cráneo brillaban intensamente-Ya es hora-dijo uno de los Sacerdotes-¡Hechicera! ¡Es el momento!-grito el Sacerdote quitándose la capucha y revelando al Guasón-¡Cumple con tu destino niña!-.

Raven miro su mano, misma donde sostenía la daga, la alzo y se preparó-¡No!-grito Twilight-Por favor…yo sé que hay bondad en ti-dijo Twilight.

Raven miro a Twilight y pudo ver a Ricardo reflejado en ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella podía elegir, ya lo había hecho, cuando se rebeló ante Trigon, era cierto, Ricardo se lo enseño y aunque él ya no estuviera no era razón para olvidar todo lo que aprendió de él, podía hacer lo correcto finalmente, se disculparía con Starfire y si tenía suerte, volvería a ser una heroína, pero…

-Sabía que una simple mortal no tendría las agallas para hacer esto-dijo una voz detrás de Raven, antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, sintió como le arrebataban la daga, la sujetaban del cuello y a una velocidad impresionante, clavaban la daga en su corazón.

-¡AGH!-grito Raven con fuerza al sentir ese filo atravesar su corazón.

-¡No!-grito Twilight disponiéndose a ayudarla, cuando alguien la sujeto de los brazos y la lanzo al suelo con rapidez.

-¡Twilight!-grito Sunset volando a su lado-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sunset preocupado.

-Sunset…Raven…-dijo Twilight mirando hacia al frente, donde Zamasu las esperaba listo para darles pelea, mientras Black continuaba atravesando el corazón de Raven con la daga-¡DEJENLA!-.

-No te atrevas a darle órdenes a un Dios mortal-gruño Zamasu, para luego sonreír como siempre lo hacía-aunque eso no importa ya-.

-Finalmente, la justicia vencerá y la belleza volverá a este mundo podrido-sentencio Black sin dejar de atravesar el corazón de Raven.

El grito de agonía de Raven se escuchó por toda la ciudad, al tiempo que su sangre comenzaba a correr por el suelo, iluminando el altar, el Guasón estallo en carcajadas ante eso, pues finalmente había comenzado, fue cuando Black lanzo el cuerpo de Raven al suelo, cuya sangre comenzó a derramarse por completo, mientras los ojos de la hechicera se apagaban para siempre.

-¡Es el comienzo de una nueva era!-anuncio el Guasón riéndose.

-¡Lo logramos señor G!-grito Harley tras quitarse la capucha.

El cráneo se rompió en una poderosa explosión, misma que formo un gigantesco tornado de oscuridad, al tiempo que la Tierra comenzaba a ser envuelta en un manto de oscuridad total, asustando a todos los presentes, Batman se dio cuenta de esto y una mirada de alarma apareció en su rostro.

-No-dijo Batman con preocupación.

-¡EL AMO HA REGRESADO!-anuncio Bareloc alzando su hacha y todo su ejército grito jubiloso.

Los 7 pilares comenzaron a brillar intensamente, disparando un rayo contra el tornado, mismo que se convirtió en un pentagrama inverso, cuya estrella se fue partiendo hasta que finalmente exploto y una figura oscura comenzó a emerger.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=590-ZdIJCKY)**

Rápidamente, las demás se unieron con sus amigas ante lo que estaba pasando y poco a poco, la siniestra figura comenzó a revelarse, mostrando al enemigo más grande de todos los Universos, el Rey de las Tinieblas, el Señor de la Oscuridad, el Gran Monarca del Mal, la Gran Bestia del Mal, unas veces Azbel, otras Lucifer y en ocasiones Satán o Satanás, pero en esos momentos era llamado Drago.

El Rey de las Tinieblas apareció ante las chicas, mientras Black y Zamasu sonreían de forma siniestra, sin ningún arrepentimiento por lo que hicieron, fue cuando Drago miro las cadenas de sus brazos, piernas y cuello, con una explosión de poder, las destruyo por completo, para asombro de las chicas.

-La era de la Bestia ha comenzado-sentencio Drago con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos, mientras las 7 Virtudes solo se podían preparar para lo peor.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es terrible, la Bestia del Mal, es decir Drago, finalmente ha hecho acto de aparición, la más grande de todas las pesadillas está por comenzar ¿será posible que Batman, las Virtudes y la Liga de la Justicia pueden detenerlo?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **PUES EL CAPITULO 106 NO ESTUVO TAN EMOCIONANTE, PERO DEBO ADMITIR QUE LA ESTRATEGIA DE TEN SHIN HAN FUE SUMAMENTE BRILLANTE, AL IGUAL QUE LA DE LOS DOS GUERREROS DEL UNIVERSO 2, REALMENTE FUE MUY INTELIGENTE DE SU PARTE COOPERAR DE ESE MODO, PERO EL SIGUIENTE VA A ESTAR MEJOR, PORQUE VEREMOS MAS DE JIREN Y ESTOY SEGURO QUE FROST SE LLEVARA UNA GRAN SORPRESA**

 **PUES CREO QUE VAMOS ASI:**

 **UNIVERSO 2 CON 6**

 **UNIVERSO 3 CON 7**

 **UNIVERSO 4 CON 4**

 **UNIVERSO 6 CON 8**

 **UNIVERSO 7 CON 8**

 **UNIVERSO 9 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 11 CON 3**

 **VOY A ACLARAR ALGO, AUNQUE EN EL TORNEO LOS TRES UNIVERSOS QUE QUEDEN EN ULTIMO LUGAR VAN A SER BORRADOS, ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE VAN A SER DESTRUIDOS, MAS BIEN VA A SER COMO UN TIPO DE REINICIO TOTAL, YA QUE HASTA LOS DIOSES VAN A SER CAMBIADOS POR NUEVOS, MIENTRAS LOS QUE QUEDEN EN TERCER LUGAR VAN A SER REINICIADOS, PERO LOS DIOSES SE VAN A MANTENER, YA QUE LOS TRES UNIVERSOS DEL ULTIMO LUGAR SE REINICIARAN POR COMPLETO, TARDANDO MAS SIGLOS Y AÑOS, LOS DEL TERCER LUGAR SERA COMO UN DESTELLO**

 **An To Beatriz:** _como acabas de ver, Twilight estuvo a punto de conseguir que Raven desistiera de su misión, pero tanto Black como Zamasu aparecieron y acabaron con la hechicera, tal como Drago esperaba que hicieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _y por ese motivo, Drago los revivió, porque esperaba que llevados por su arrogancia y su deseo de llevar a cabo su sueño enfermizo, completara el ritual en caso de que Raven no lo hiciera, como has leído. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _eso es muy cierto, después de todo, Batman ya lo dijo; "el crimen y la corrupción siempre existirán, eso es inevitable". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _claro que habrá villanos, después de todo, como bien dijo Batman; "el crimen y la corrupción siempre existirán", suena pesimista, pero es muy cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _acabas de ver que Raven al final no iba a cumplir con su misión, pero Black y Zamasu cumplieron su cometido, ya que fue por ello que Drago los resucito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _Raven al final no quiso sacrificarse, pero Black y Zamasu se encargaron de derramar su sangre como Drago esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _solo hay que fijarse en el hecho de que Freezer se sentía muy cómodo en ese lugar y citando a Rou, el Kaioshin de dicho Universo "aunque nuestro universo este lleno de traidores, él los supera a todos", respecto a Raven…ya viste lo que paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _Raven estuvo a punto de tomar la decisión correcta, pero al final, Black y Zamasu justificaron su retorno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _ambas han vivido en las Tinieblas por mucho tiempo, es natural que se tengan tanta lealtad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y por ese motivo, Drago trajo de vuelta a Black y Zamasu, para que ellos lo hicieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _y ahora acabas de presenciar el regreso del amo y señor de todos los villanos, el origen de todo el mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _acabas de presenciar el retorno del Rey de las Tinieblas, ahora Drago comenzara su dominio y provocación para atraer a su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _ciertamente, con un simple pensamiento, Drago podría eliminarlos a todos, pero también es un ser disfruta y ama ver sufrir a los demás, y destruir sus esperanzas cruelmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _en su momento explicare la razón del cambio, por el momento hay que concentrarse en el problema actual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues supongo que eso se verá hasta más adelante, por el momento hay que enfocarse en el problema de enfrentar a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _eso puede ser cierto o quien sabe, ya que esa técnica es más una desventaja, pues Raven quiso hacer lo correcto y mira lo que pasó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _felicidades por ponerte al corriente, realmente es muy impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _haré lo posible cuando pueda, por el momento, como acabas de ver, Black y Zamasu cumplieron con su misión, ya que Drago contaba que en su arrogancia ellos llevaran a cabo el sacrificio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por eso hay que irse con mucho cuidado, pero pronto verás lo que hacen muchos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia y demás para intentar frenar a la Bestia del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _debo admitirlo, este es el fic que más me ha emocionado hacer, realmente se ha vuelto mi favorito personal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _eso es algo que pronto averiguaremos, porque Drago finalmente regreso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ciertamente, porque empeoraron con la llegada del Rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ahora la situación ha vuelto a cambiar de manera aterradora, porque aunque Raven no iba a cumplir con su misión, Black y Zamasu cumplieron su propósito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y la situación ha empeorado, pues finalmente, el rostro del mal ha aparecido, la Gran Bestia del Mal ha regresado al mundo de los mortales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _eso es algo que Bullock tuvo que aprender a la mala, pero ahora los Zombis han pasado a segundo plano con la llegada de su amo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _a veces me cuesta darles participación, ya que muchos me piden varias cosas y eso me dificulta también, pero hago lo que puedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _¿solo cuatro días te tomo ponerte al tanto? Cielos, eso realmente es muy impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _pues Raven estuvo a punto de no hacerlo, pero Black y Zamasu cumplieron con su objetivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _me disculpo por ello y por eso te doy la bienvenida a los comentarios del fic, espero disfrutes lo que queda del mismo y lo que sigue en sus secuelas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _Raven estuvo a punto de tomar su decisión, pero Black y Zamasu interfirieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _Raven estuvo a punto de detenerse, pero cómo pudiste leer, se revelo la razón del regreso de Black y Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _y el gran final ha comenzado, gracias a Black y Zamasu, así como a su enorme arrogancia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y aunque Raven no lo hizo, Black y Zamasu se encargaron de derramar su sangre para el regreso del Rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _Twilight logro llegar hasta ella, pero desafortunadamente, ese par de tontos hicieron lo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y finalmente, la Bestia del Mal ha regresado, ahora la verdadera pesadilla comienza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _Raven al final estuvo a punto de soltar la daga, pero como leíste, Black y Zamasu arruinaron todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _voy a explicar en su momento por qué tres Universos se van a eliminar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y ciertamente no fue posible evitar el regreso de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _puedes esperar eso en el siguiente capítulo, pues finalmente han cumplido con su misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _que interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y Raven es parte humana, por eso Twilight pudo llegar a ella antes de que esos dos interfirieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pues la Bestia finalmente ha hecho acto de aparición gracias a Black y Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y por ese motivo, Drago invoco de nuevo a Black y Zamasu, para que ellos lo hicieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _una decisión que pudo cambiar el destino de todos, pero ese par intervino en el momento exacto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _estabas en lo cierto, pues Black y Zamasu fueron resucitados por ese motivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _la decisión era de Raven, por ello Drago tomo sus precauciones para asegurar su triunfo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _claro que hubo un plan B y no importaba que Raven no se la quitara, lo importante era derramar su sangre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _lo tuvo y eso le costó muy caro, gracias a los dos seres que odian a los humanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y eso es algo que Bullock tuvo que descubrir a la mala, pero Raven no pudo tomar su decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pero el suicidio también puede convertirse en asesinato, como acaba de ocurrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y aunque Twilight la convenció de que aún tenía mucho por vivir, ese par intervino como Drago lo planeo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _el lado amable es que solo serán 3, por el momento hay que enfocarse en la pelea contra Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Raven iba a dejar de lado esa idea, pero como leíste, Black y Zamasu intervinieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eso es algo que explicare en su momento, por ahora hay que concentrarse en la pelea con Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _eso es algo que explicare en su momento, ahora lo que importa es detener a Drago a toda costa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _y como Aya descubrió, todas las demás corporaciones fueron atacadas antes del comienzo del final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _eso es algo que explicare en su momento, ya que aunque van a ser borrados, no quiere decir que van a ser destruidos, en estos momentos hay que enfocarse en la pelea con Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _en su momento lo aclarare todo, por ahora hay que enfocarse en detener a Drago antes de que sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _no te preocupes, el que sean borrados no quiere decir que van a ser destruidos, ya que tengo pensado algo, ya verás de que hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _Raven ya casi tomaba su decisión, pero Black y Zamasu interfirieron, no te preocupes, el que sean borrados no quiere decir que sean destruidos por completo, lo explicare en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _Drago ha regresado finalmente y la destrucción está comenzando, pero no te preocupes por lo del torneo, ya que el que sean borrados no quiere decir que serán aniquilados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues finalmente ha llegado la hora más temible de todas, el momento de hacerle frente al peor de los enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _de preocupante paso a algo mucho más serio, pues Drago finalmente regreso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _Raven pudo haberlo evitado, pero Black y Zamasu hicieron lo que debían hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _si los he mencionado, ya que como acabas de ver, estos volvieron a hacer de la suya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmanuel15, Zeus, Hades, AndrosValgreen4, Bowser3000000, Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Zedd Hirose, Rohan The Hand, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Ocnarf, Hamon, Odín, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Josuke Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	123. Extincion

" _ **La guerra contra las fuerzas del mal finalmente ha comenzado, las Hijas de la Noche se encuentran peleando contra los siervos de Drago, mientras que Batman y el resto de la Liga de la Justicia protegen a Gótica, esta vez, con la inesperada ayuda de Karai y Myra, durante la batalla, Raven, la hija de Trigon y nieta de Drago, tenía la misión de quitarse la vida para poder liberar a la Bestia de su encierro, pero Twilight logro llegar hasta su lado humano, recordándole aquellos hermosos días cuando era una Joven Titán y tenía verdaderos amigos, señalándole que aunque cometió errores, podía volver a esa vida si lo deseaba, pero…Black y Zamasu, cegados por su falsa visión de justicia y belleza, atacaron a traición a Raven, asesinándola y derramando su sangre para darle libertad a Drago, ahora, el peor de los enemigos ha renacido ¿será posible que ocurra un milagro de nuevo?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 123**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 123 La Furia de la Bestia**

 **Tercera Parte**

 **Extinción**

 **Planeta Supremo**

Los Dioses acababan de ser testigos de la más grande de las pesadillas, pues la intromisión de Zamasu logro que el más grande de todos los enemigos finalmente regresara al Reino de los Mortales y sus cadenas finalmente fueron destruidas, lo que provocaba que la amenaza aumentara.

-Hermano mío ¿Qué has hecho?-exclamo Lyra cayendo al suelo de rodillas, mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas ante el hecho de que su propio hermano haya ocasionado todo esto.

Gowasu se sentía igual que Lyra, pero en él había un inmenso sentimiento de culpa, recordando cuando Anato llevo a Zamasu ante todos los Kaioshin, él vio la misma oscuridad que todos los demás, pero quedo tan impresionado por el poder de Zamasu y su sentido de justicia que creyó que podría llevarlo por el buen camino…las consecuencias fueron nefastas y ahora el peor de los enemigos había regresado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Drago se alzó de manera imponente ante todos sus enemigos, especialmente ante las Hijas de la Noche, quienes no querían dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos, pero era la terrible realidad, el más grande de todos los enemigos finalmente había hecho su reaparición y ahora todos los 12 Universos estaban en problemas.

-¡El amo ha regresado!-anuncio Bareloc y su grito se escuchó por todas partes, desde Gótica hasta el resto del mundo, extendiéndose por toda la Tierra, incluso por el Universo y luego por todos los Universos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Planeta Madre**

Las dos Diamantes miraban hacia el cielo de su mundo, después de haber escuchado aquella proclamación que venía precisamente del Planeta Tierra, Diamante Blanco y Azul mantenían una expresión seria en sus rostros en todo momento, tratando de descifrar lo que eso significaba.

-¿Qué fue eso Blanco? ¿Qué quiso decir esa voz con que "el amo ha regresado?-pregunto Azul mirando a Blanco, quien permaneció en silencio en todo momento, la Gran Matriarca del Planeta Madre ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante eso-¿Blanco?-.

Azul vio extrañada como Diamante Blanco estaba temblando, todo su cuerpo temblaba de terror, todas las Gemas presentes, incluso sus Perlas se preguntaban qué estaba pasando, que podría estar poniendo a la Diamante más poderosa de todo el Universo en ese estado tan asustado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Apocolyps**

Darkseid se encontraba sentado en su trono, cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a uno de los esbirros del poderoso Darkseid-¡Amo! ¡Lamento informarle que…!-.

-Lo sé-dijo Darkseid con voz seria y con un tono sumamente pensativo-las chiquillas de Batman fracasaron y ahora la Bestia finalmente ha regresado-.

-¿Cómo desea proceder?-pregunto su esbirro.

Darkseid se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando en una respuesta para darle a su sirviente-No haremos nada-dijo sorprendiéndolo-aunque enviara a toda una flota a la Tierra no le haríamos el menor daño, solo lo haríamos más fuerte, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero ahora todo depende de que Batman y sus mocosas logren detenerlo antes de que sea tarde, ya que si la Bestia se apodera del Trono Celestial nada impedirá que desate su rabia contra nosotros-.

-¡Entonces debemos buscar un sitio al cual escapar mi señor, no podemos quedarnos en este Universo que ya está condenado!-grito el sirviente.

-Que estúpido eres, la Bestia tiene el poder para eliminar todos los Universos del mismo modo que Zeno Sama lo hace, toma en cuenta que ambos son las dos mitades de la Presencia-expreso Darkseid y su lacayo tembló de miedo-da igual en que Universo estemos, si esas mocosas son vencidas nada impedirá que los 12 Universos desaparezcan-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Los presentes se arrodillaron ante Drago, alabando a su gran señor, incluso los soldados más apartados se inclinaron ante la Bestia del Mal, Black y Zamasu solo observaban esto con su clásica sonrisa, esperando que Drago cumpliera con su parte del trato y acabara con los humanos para crear un mundo hermoso.

-¡Bastardos hijos de puta!-grito Sunset mirando con furia a ambos sujetos, quienes voltearon a ver a las Hijas de la Noche.

-Sunset-dijo Twilight mirando a la chica con bastante sorpresa, en la mirada de la peli fuego había una clara rabia, ese hecho capto la atención de Drago, dándose cuenta que aunque sentía la furia de la chica no podía alimentarse con su rabia.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Zamasu sonriendo con cinismo.

-¿Cómo pueden atreverse a llamar Dioses o justicieros? ¡Dicen que quieren crear belleza, pero no tienen problema en acabar con la vida existente y ahora han resucitado al peor enemigo de todos los Universos para lograr ese capricho infantil!-acuso Sunset.

-¿Infantil?-Black y Zamasu comenzaron a reírse del modo en que los caracterizaba, con arrogancia y prepotencia, sintiéndose superiores a todos-es normal que una simple mortal no pueda comprender lo que queremos lograr, después de todo, ustedes son los que provocan las guerras que acaban con su propio mundo, por eso deben ser eliminados, para que exista belleza-.

-Y ahora que la Bestia ha regresado nada impedirá que esa visión se haga realidad, todos los pecadores desaparecerán y la belleza renacerá, la justicia siempre vence al final-sentencio Zamasu y los ojos de Drago brillaron.

-Es verdad, ahora recuerdo que yo prometí eso-dijo mirando a ambos.

-Y estamos listos por ver como recrea esa belleza que estos impuros humanos han destruido y contaminado con su presencia-dijo Zamasu volteando a verlo y haciendo una reverencia-y cuando el nuevo mundo nazca, nosotros seremos los únicos dioses existentes…-Zamasu se vio silenciado cuando Drago lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto, tomándolo por sorpresa a él y a Black-¿Qué va a ser? ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?-.

-¿Qué crees que voy a hacer contigo?-pregunto Drago malignamente.

-No…no lo sé…-respondió Zamasu temblando de miedo.

-Vamos, piensa un poco, en algo que no seas tú mismo o tu capricho infantil-indico Drago y Zamasu solo abrió los ojos aterrado, al tiempo que comenzaba a sudar-sí, bien hecho-dijo Drago malignamente.

El Rey alzo su cola, lanzando un golpe contra el abdomen de Zamasu y la punta de su cola lo atravesó, provocando que Zamasu gritara de dolor, que Black se quedara horrorizado y que las chicas desviaran la mirada para no ver eso, mientras la cola de Drago se manchaba de sangre purpura.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-cuestiono Black al tiempo que Drago sacaba su cola del cuerpo de Zamasu.

-Simplemente estoy haciendo lo que me pidieron, castigo a los pecadores comenzando por este-respondió Drago malignamente.

Zamasu logro abrir sus ojos, al tiempo que escupía un poco de sangre-¿De…de que está hablando? Yo…soy un Dios…no cometo pecados…-dijo Zamasu adolorido.

-No seas tontos, hasta los dioses cometen pecados y los tuyos incluyen asesinato, robo, profanación, realmente eres todo un pecador-señalo Drago con maldad.

-Yo…yo…tengo… ¡La Justicia de mi lado!-bramo Zamasu con furia.

Drago se rio al escuchar eso-Ya veo, por cierto ¿quieres saber que quiero hacer contigo "justiciero divino"?-pregunto malignamente.

-¡No! ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!-grito Zamasu aterrado.

-No mientas, sé que lo acabas de pensar en este preciso momento-dijo Drago malignamente y Zamasu palideció, fue cuando Drago lanzo otro golpe con su cola, esta vez, atravesando el ojo izquierdo de Zamasu.

Zamasu lanzo otro grito de dolor, sintiendo como su globo ocular se reventaba ante aquel golpe, al ver eso, Black se transformó en Súper Saiyajin Rosa-¡Maldito!-grito lanzándose contra él.

Pero Drago lo rechazo de un golpe que Black nunca vio en que momento lo lanzo, estrellándose contra varios Sacerdotes, mismos que murieron por la fuerza del impacto, el Guasón y Harley observaban todo desde detrás de la Bestia, el Guasón solo sonreía de forma siniestra, mientras que Harley solo estaba asustada.

Drago se rio al ver como Zamasu se retorcía en su brazo y fue cuando la más grande vergüenza de los Kaioshin formo su Espada de Ki-Yo…yo…tengo…la justicia…-dijo preparando su ataque, pero Drago lanzo un golpe más contra Zamasu.

El golpe de su cola destruyo la Espada de Ki con facilidad y luego atravesó la garganta de Zamasu, destruyendo sus cuerdas bucales y toda la garganta del maligno Zamasu, el cual abrió mucho su único ojo ante eso, sintiendo como su garganta era perforada por aquel terrible ser.

-Ya me había cansado, honestamente no me explico como un anciano decrepito vio a un buen candidato a Kaioshin en ti-se burló Drago al tiempo que sacaba su cola de la garganta de Zamasu, misma que estaba manchada de sangre.

Las chicas solo podían observar lo que pasaba sin poder hacer el menor movimiento, aquella escena era sumamente aterradora y el horror se incrementó cuando Drago lanzo un nuevo golpe contra Zamasu, usando su cola de nuevo, esta vez, lo atravesó de su oreja derecha y la punta de su cola salió por la izquierda, provocando que Zamasu gritara o al menos emitiera un sonido que parecía un grito.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Twilight y junto a sus amigas se lanzaron en ayuda de Zamasu.

Al ver eso, Bareloc intento detenerlas, pero Drago le ordeno no hacerlo-No fastidien-dijo abriendo sus ojos y dejándolas paralizadas-¿Qué te parece eso? Los mismos mortales que tanto odias quisieron ayudarte, es realmente conmovedor no crees, realmente aprendieron muy bien de Batman, pero esto es algo que no se puede detener-dijo Drago lanzando un golpe más con su cola, esta vez, reventándole el único ojo que le quedaba a Zamasu.

Drago se rio al ver como Zamasu se retorcía, pero ya no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente mutilado-¿Y ahora que más quieres que te haga o que no quieres que te haga?-pregunto Drago, pero Zamasu ya no podía decir nada-muy bien-.

La Bestia abrió sus poderosas fauces y comenzó a engullir a Zamasu, Drago lo masticaba, pudiéndose escuchar el tronido de los huesos de Zamasu, así como también el desgarramiento de su carne, mientras el villano solo gritaba lleno de dolor y agonía, Black no pudo hacer nada más que ver lo que ocurría, al igual que las chicas, mientras que Bareloc sonreía ante aquella imagen.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, los ejércitos de Drago se detuvieron, incluso Diagon y Berserk también se detuvieron, y aunque Predator y Dante pudieron haber aprovechado esa oportunidad para atacarlos, algo impedía que hicieran el menor movimiento, era una sensación sumamente atemorizante.

Batman miraba a los soldados de manera analítica-Ya te diste cuenta ¿verdad?-pregunto Karai mirándolo fijamente.

-Es el preludio ¿no es así?-pregunto Batman, dejando confundido a Death Racer y a Kronimo, aunque este último no tardo en comprender lo que Batman quería decir.

-El preludio a la verdadera guerra-dijo Kronimo comprendiendo lo que Karai quería decirle.

-Efectivamente-dijo Karai-con la llegada de la Bestia sus tropas se detienen un momento, esperando a que su amo libere todo su verdadero poder-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Death Racer-¡Espera un momento! ¿Estás diciendo que todo lo que ha hecho hasta este momento no es su poder real?-cuestiono Death Racer.

-Esto ni siquiera es un 3% de su poder real-dijo Karai-lo que aún no me explico es porque aún no ha desatado todo su poder, pero si lo hace, entonces expondrá las Líneas de la Ley y la extinción llegara-.

-¿Líneas de la Ley?-pregunto Batman-he escuchado algo sobre ellas, son un conjunto de Líneas que representan a los 12 Universos, donde se cruzan los Universos se unen-.

-Y si la Bestia revela las Líneas de la Ley no solo podrá destruir a todos los Universos de un golpe, sino que podría provocar una grieta entre este mundo y el Reino Celestial-explico Karai.

-Donde atacara a Zeno Sama-comprendió Kronimo-¡Mierda! ¡Siempre supe que la Bestia era sumamente poderoso, pero creo que lo subestime!-.

Batman activo su comunicador-¡Toda la Liga de la Justicia escuchen con atención, olvídense de los guerreros de Drago, ellos no harán nada hasta que él lo ordene, tenemos que reunirnos en el altar cuanto antes, las chicas pueden necesitar ayuda!-indico Batman.

-"Vamos para allá"-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Drago finalmente termino de devorar a Zamasu y miro hacia donde estaba Black, el cual se incorporó y miro con odio a Drago-Por ser solo un niño berrinchudo y mimado le di un trato especial, él quería dejar de sufrir de ese modo, así que solo cumplí con su objetivo, puedo ser muy generoso cuando me lo propongo-expreso con maldad.

-¡Eres…eres un ser despreciable!-bramo Black lanzándose contra Drago dispuesto a matarlo, cuando sintió que algo se clavaba en su espalda, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe y escupiera sangre.

Cuando Black volteo, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del Guasón, el cual sonreía de forma siniestra ante lo que acababa de hacer-Yo también sé jugar sucio-dijo malignamente.

-¡Mortal miserable!-bramo Black disponiéndose a eliminarlo

-¡Llamarada Infernal!-Drago lanzo su llamarada contra Black y lo quemo vivo, Black pudo sentir como esas llamas lo quemaban lentamente, mientras suplicaba que lo ayudaran, pero nadie acudió en su auxilio-me sirvieron bien-dijo Drago malignamente.

-Tu…tú los querías vivos para que hicieran esto ¿verdad?-cuestiono Twilight mirando a Raven-querías que ellos matara a Raven en caso de que ella…-.

-Se dejara llevar por su lado humano-finalizo Drago-efectivamente, solo los resucite para que su gran ego los llevara a esto, después de todo, no eran más que un par de mocosos desgraciados-.

-¡Mi lord! ¡Tenemos compañía!-informo Bareloc.

-Lo sé, todo está saliendo tal como esperaba, ha llegado el momento de comenzar-dijo Drago abriendo sus alas-pues sin esas cadenas atándome, nada impedirá que libere mi poder al máximo-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=590-ZdIJCKY)**

El cuerpo de Drago comenzó a brillar con un aura maligna, al tiempo que su tamaño comenzaba a aumentar considerablemente, liberando a las chicas de su parálisis, momentos que Myra aprovecho para correr al lado de Fluttershy, mientras Drago incrementaba su tamaño cada vez más y más.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Polar Nova.

-¡Es el fin del mundo!-exclamo Flash.

-No…el fin de los 12 Universos-dijo John aterrado, pues la Bestia seguía creciendo más y más.

Finalmente se detuvo hasta ser más grande que un rascacielos, su cuerpo emitía un aura roja infernal, así como también varias líneas que parecían ríos de sangre corrían por el mismo, era el verdadero poder de Drago, su forma más imponente y aterradora, misma que obtuvo cuando corrompió su misión y su camino.

La presencia de Drago era vista por toda la ciudad, incluso varios helicópteros de noticieros aparecieron en el cielo, los reporteros informaban lo que estaba pasando y el pánico comenzó a aparecer en los rostros de los habitantes de todo el planeta, las Naciones Unidas no tuvieron más opción que dar la orden de enviar al ejército a enfrentar a ese imponente monstruo.

En cuanto Drago alcanzo la cúspide de su poder, todos sus guerreros reaccionaron-¡Salve Lord Drago!-gritaron arrodillándose ante él, incluso Nekron se arrodillo, pues quedo maravillado ante tal muestra de poder, oscuridad, maldad y sobretodo…muerte.

-¡Damas y Caballeros…no podemos describir lo que está pasando ante nuestros ojos, un inmenso dragón negro ha aparecido…!-decía el reportero desde el helicóptero.

El mundo entero observaba lo que estaba pasando, ya que en todas partes se había oscurecido repentinamente, incluso en los sitios donde debía haber sol en esos momentos, el cielo estaba completamente negro, tan oscuro que parecía de noche, aquella bestia dejaba aterrados a todos los habitantes de la Tierra, incluso Gótica detuvo su evacuación para ver a ese enorme reptil.

Fue cuando Drago alzo su brazo hacia el cielo y haciendo un movimiento con su garra, desgarro el cielo mismo, dejando expuestas una sería de líneas, en total eran 12, mismas que se cruzaban en el centro, aquellas líneas brillaban con un intenso resplandor blanco y Drago sonrió.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto Peridot viendo todo desde su posición.

Batman no tardo en deducir que aquellas líneas debían ser de las que Karai hablo, las Líneas de la Ley, lo que solo significaba una cosa, que Drago estaba planeando un espectáculo abominable, pero entonces, la Bestia comenzó a hablar.

-Habitantes de los 12 Universos, les está hablando un ser que está por encima de su jerarquía mortal, incluso de la divina, tranquilícense, por más que intente buscarme no podrán encontrarme, pero si pueden escuchar mi voz y yo puedo verlos a todos ustedes-expreso Drago con tono tenebroso, ya que su voz no solo se escuchaba por toda la Tierra, sino por todos los Universos.

Los habitantes de cada mundo, dimensión y universo se preguntaban de quien era esa voz tan aterrador, en el Universo 3, Mako y Asami tenían una idea de quién podía ser el dueño de esa aterradora voz y en el Universo 7, todos los que se encontraban ahí se preguntaban quién era el dueño de esa voz de ultratumba.

-Supongo que es correcto presentarme primero, así que lo haré, aunque no tiene mucho caso, ya que he tenido muchos nombres a lo largo de la historia y cada Universo me llama de distintas formas; algunos me llaman Daishinkan Sama, otros me llaman Lucifer, Azbel, Luzbel, Satán o Satanás, así como también la Gran Bestia del Mal-enumero Drago-actualmente opte por un nombre diferente, pueden llamarme Lord Drago y me imagino que todos ustedes tienen alguna idea de quién soy realmente, aquella criatura que habita en sus pesadillas, el ser que se rebeló ante Dios y fue desterrado al Averno-comenzó Drago.

Todos los que escuchaban su voz se estremecieron de miedo al escuchar eso, la iglesia misma estaba aterrada ante las palabras de ese demonio, quien continuo-Pero lo que ninguno de ustedes sabe o se han negado constantemente, es que el Averno no es otro sitio que sus mundos de mortales; llenas de miserias y el fuego de las guerras, donde hay dolor y hambre, donde aquellos que sirven a Dios matan a personas inocentes por considerarlas brujas o monstruos-.

La voz de Drago comenzó a tener un tono de voz sumamente molesto, incluso las Hijas de la Noche escuchaban el discurso de Drago-Pues ya no más, he vuelto a este mundo para hacer lo que mi hermano, aquel al que llaman Dios no se atreve a hacer, voy a liberar a todos los Universos de la infección de los mortales, todos y cada uno de ustedes, así como sus deidades dominantes serán destruidos por completo, porque la única manera de lograr orden es extinguiendo cada vida en el Multiverso, no importa si son humanos, Gemas, alienígenas, monstruos, Ángeles o que incluso se hagan llamar "justicieros", todos serán destruidos, porque todos son una plaga, parásitos que deben ser eliminados y purgados, resistirse ante mí es inútil, pero si lo intentan, solo tendrán una muerte mucho más dolorosa-.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Sunset captando la atención de Drago-¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a juzgar a todos los habitantes de los 12 Universos?-.

Drago la miro de manera sombría y Sunset palideció, al igual que el resto de las chicas-Simplemente porque yo estoy por encima de todo, cada raza existente se ha perdido y ha adorado a falsos Dioses, por ejemplo, en el Universo 7, todos sus habitantes veneran y aclaman a un hombre que se hace llamar Mr. Satán-.

-¿Alaban a alguien que tiene uno de tus nombres?-pregunto Rainbow incrédula.

-Lo alaban porque creen tontamente que él salvo a su mundo de una amenaza, pero lo que realmente hizo fue robarle el crédito a un niño-explico Drago-quien salvo a su mundo no fue ese hombre, sino un muchacho de solo 12 años y su gran campeón solo se mantuvo oculto-revelo Drago.

Ya que la voz de la Bestia se escuchaba en todos los Universos, los habitantes de la Tierra del Universo 7 escucharon todo y se quedaron mudos, no podían creer lo que aquella voz decía, pero fue cuando Drago continúo.

-Lo único que ese papanatas tiene es una endemoniada suerte, porque incluso se atrevió a decir que venció al Dios de la Destrucción Bills y no es el único, cada Universo está contaminado por corruptos y mentiras, por ese motivo deben desaparecer-.

Tras aquellas palabras finales, Drago alzo su garra y reunió energía maligna, misma que disparo al centro de las Líneas de la Ley, en cuanto esa energía alcanzo el centro, como a dispersarse por cada una, sucumbiéndolas en la oscuridad, provocando que las chicas gritaran de dolor.

-¿Sintieron eso?-pregunto Rarity mirando a sus amigas.

-¡Fue…como si millones de personas murieran en un solo instante…y los Universos lloraran ante eso!-expreso Fluttershy.

-Veo que su conexión con el poder divino hace que sientan la agonía de todas las sabandijas que existen en los 12 Universos, realmente me parece algo sumamente patético-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-cuestiono Applejack-¿Qué acabaste con todos los Universos?-.

-Con todos excepto este-explico Drago, dejando congelados a todos-para este universo tengo un trato especial, después de todo, fue en este lugar donde yo fui derrotado hace miles de años, fue en este Universo donde ustedes nacieron y se atrevieron a desafiarme, así que haré que sufran como no tienen idea, todos lamentaran el día en que me conocieron-.

-Ya lo lamentamos-gruño Sunset mirándolo con odio.

Drago se rio al escuchar eso-No, todavía no-sentencio Drago con un brillo cargado de maldad en sus ojos rojos-puedo ver que su maestro viene hacia aquí, el Caballero de la Noche, quien se atrevió a convertir las tinieblas en una fuerza para el bien, que triste comienzo tuvo, ver morir a sus padres siendo tan pequeños es algo sumamente trágico, pero siempre conto con el apoyo de un hombre que estuvo a su lado a pesar de no estar completamente de acuerdo con la vida que escogió-.

La voz de Drago llego hasta los oídos de Batman, quien se detuvo de golpe al escuchar esas palabras tan tétricas y crueles, el Caballero de la Noche no tardo en comprender lo que la Bestia estaba pensando hacer y las chicas también lo comprendieron.

-¡No! ¡No te atreverías!-grito Sunset alarmada.

Drago solo se rio cruelmente-¡Alfred! ¡Sal de la cueva ahora!-grito Batman alarmado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Alfred estaba sentado en la computadora monitoreando todo, cuando escucho la llamada de su amigo-¿Qué pasa joven Bruno? ¿Por qué me pide eso?-pregunto Alfred.

-"¡No hay tiempo para explicar! ¡Sal de ahí AHORA!"-repitió Batman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Los ojos de Drago brillaron cruelmente y entonces un rayo cayó del cielo, golpeando a un lugar lejos de la ciudad, provocando una explosión sumamente poderosa, misma que fue escuchada en toda la ciudad y por todos sus habitantes.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto As.

-¡Ese rayo…cayó en dirección de la Mansión Díaz!-respondió Corban abriendo los ojos de golpe.

-Pero eso significa que…-Cole se quedó mudo ante esa idea.

Una cortina de humo se levantó en el sitio de la explosión, mientras Drago se reía de forma cruel ante lo que acababa de pasar, las chicas se llevaron ambas manos a la boca, al tiempo que temblaban de miedo, sintiéndose impotentes ante lo que podría ser una cruda verdad.

-Por favor no…-pidió Sunset.

-La primera víctima de las Tinieblas-sentencio Drago riéndose cruelmente.

Batman miraba el humo que se veía a lo lejos-Alfred…Alfred… ¡Responde Alfred! ¡ALFRED!-gritaba Batman tratando de contactar a ese hombre que siempre estuvo a su lado, apoyándolo y cuidándolo.

Pero Alfred no respondía y nunca más lo haría, porque entre los escombros de la destruida mansión, una mano surgía de entre los escombros, esa mano estaba manchada de sangre y un charco se había forma entre aquella roca que cayó sobre el siempre leal mayordomo.

-Esta es una lección para todos, no importa quién me desafíe, todos ustedes sufrirán de un modo u otro, antes de su aniquilación total-sentencio Drago con crueldad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El poder de la Bestia es algo que no conoce límite alguno y su maldad no tiene precedente, las primeras víctimas han caído bajo su cruel poder ¿habrá alguna esperanza para los Universos?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **POR CIERTO, ACABO DE VER QUE YA SE ESTRENO EN MEXICO DB Z KAI EN LA SAGA DE MAJIN BOO Y DEBO DECIR QUE ME COMPLACE QUE HAYAN ARREGLADO LOS DOBLAJES EN LATINO, PORQUE SON LAS VOCES QUE TODOS CONOCEMOS Y AMAMOS…HASTA AHORA**

 **TAMBIEN Y COMO ESTAMOS LLEGANDO AL FINAL, ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES CUALES HAN SIDO LAS LOCURAS DE KENNETH Y ODD QUE MAS LES GUSTARON, EN CASO DE QUE NO LAS RECUERDEN, AQUÍ ESTAN RESUMIDAS**

 **Caballero Fantasma; se hicieron pasar por un doctor y enfermera, colocándolo en una camilla y diciendo que tenía una enfermedad terminal, al final lo cubrieron con una sábana y aunque intento levantarse no lo dejaron, cubriéndolo de nuevo y huyendo.**

 **Jaspe; haciéndose pasar por un maestro y alumno, siendo Kenneth el profesor "No Pude Pensar lo Suficientemente Rápido en un Nombre", argumentando que les enseñaría a ser grandes conquistadores, Odd le pasa una nota a Jaspe, pero Kenneth los ve, sujeta a Odd de las orejas y se lo lleva, cuando queda sola, Jaspe se levanta y toma el papel, viendo un dibujo de ella misma viendo el papel con la palabra "tú" y un dibujo del par de amigos corriendo por la calle con la palabra "nosotros".**

 **Arcilla; Kenneth se hizo pasar por dueño de restaurante y Odd por crítico de comida, convenciendo a Arcilla de que era el chef y que debía preparar su especialidad para que no los clausuraran.**

 **Loto Rojo; Kenneth se hizo pasar por músico y Odd por Caza Talentos, convenciendo al Loto Rojo de ser la banda de Kenneth, al final, ambos "rompen" la banda por los berrinches de P'Lin, el hecho de que Ming Huang quiera crédito por compositora y que Gazahm dejara que su novia destruyera a la banda, siendo Odd el que se disfrazó de novia.**

 **An To Beatriz:** _y acabas de ver la primera acción de Drago al verse libre, cumplió su parte del trato con ese par, eliminándolos por completo, ahora ha desaparecido 11 de los 12 Universos y pronto hará lo mismo con el Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _y como ese par de engreídos han cumplido con su misión, Drago ya no los necesitaba más y los ha eliminado, así como a 11 de los 12 Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues Drago se adelantó y acabo con ambos, después de todo, ellos cumplieron con la misión por la cual Drago los resucito, así que no los necesitaba más y su amenaza comienza, acabas de ver sus primeras acciones perversas ahora que es libre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _supongo que ya quedo claro porque motivos Drago trajo a esos dos de vuelta y como ya le sirvieron bien los elimino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _realmente siempre me ha dado risa como muchos odian los Lunes, tal vez porque me recuerdan a cierto gato naranja y gordo que ama la lasaña más que a su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _ciertamente, ambos cumplieron con su trabajo, así que Drago ya los necesitaba más y los elimino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _por la manera en que murió eso va a estar muy difícil, especialmente porque dejo muchas cosas inconclusas en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues ya viste que nadie se lo esperaba, realmente Karai hizo algo que nadie esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _y como ya le fueron útiles a Drago, entonces el Rey de las Tinieblas no los necesita más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _ciertamente, han cumplido con lo que Drago esperaba que hicieran, ahora se ha deshecho de ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _no será nada fácil, pero hay que estar listos, por cierto, he querido preguntarte, ya que quieres estar con Fluttershy ¿Cómo ves el hecho de que ella ha sido capaz de dominar a Bills y Champa? Ya que en palabras de un amigo mío "los trata como si fueran sus bebes". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y las primeras muertas han comenzado, siendo Alfred una de las primeras víctimas de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _el lado bueno es que ya no le son útiles a Drago y por eso decidió eliminarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _el amor realmente puede ser sumamente extraño, después de todo, nadie escoge a la persona de la que te enamoras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _eso es algo que las chicas y Batman deben aceptar, ya que perdieron a un gran amigo, un fiel mayordomo y un leal compañero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y no solo el ejército, sino que Drago ha mostrado todo su verdadero poder ante sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _vaya, realmente me siento nostálgico con todo eso de los lunes, me recuerdan mucho a Garfield. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _en estos momentos no, ya que las cadenas de Drago han perdido su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, Karai es una guerrera que supo escoger su camino y ella hará lo que quiera con su vida ahora que no tiene a sus padres, como acabas de ver, Drago ya elimino a ese par. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _la maldad de Drago ya cobro algunas víctimas, comenzando con los dos incautos que uso para sus planes y 11 de los Universos, pero eso no quiere decir que esos Universos ya fueron extinguidos por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños, aunque habría sido bueno que avisara con tiempo, pero bueno, la pelea contra Drago ya ha comenzado y ese par aprendió por la mala a nunca hacer un trato con el diablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _la destrucción final ha comenzado y las Hijas de la Noche deben estar dispuesta a dar todo de sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y Drago comparte tu opinión, de hecho, ese fue el principal motivo por el cual los resucito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _los primeros en sentir su furia fueron Black y Zamasu, quienes ya no le eran de utilidad a la Bestia del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _para Drago todo esto es como lo planeo, cada movimiento fue cuidadosamente planeado, así como también el regreso de ese par. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _me siento nostálgico al escuchar eso, ya que me recuerda al gato naranja favorito de todos y amante de la lasaña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _si eso sucede, nada impedirá que se enfrente a su hermano y entonces sería el final de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _si mi trabajo me lo permite, ya que quise ir a ver Transformers el Último Caballero y no pude. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pues ya viste que Drago acabo con ambos, después de todo, solo los revivió para eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y pagaron un precio sumamente caro por haber liberado al peor enemigo de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _que nostalgia me dan todos con su odio a los lunes, me recuerdan a Garfield. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _ciertamente ese par le sirvieron bien, pero ya no le son útiles y por eso los elimino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _realmente Drago supo cómo manejar todo en su tablero de ajedrez, al final ha puesto en jaque a todos sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _le han servido y ya no le son útiles, por ese motivo los elimino sin pena alguna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y acabas de presenciar sus primeros actos crueles ahora que es libre al 100%. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _Drago exploto su gran arrogancia, pero nunca confió en ellos y por ello los elimino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _la masacre ha comenzado, iniciando con Black y Zamasu, seguido por Alfred y 11 Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y ha comenzado, con algunas muertes y la desaparición de algunos Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y realmente estaba contada, cumplieron su propósito y Drago los ha desechado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _la muerte de muchos va a ser algo inevitable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _eso es bastante cierto, pero hay que tener cuidado, con su amo presente, el Ejército de las Tinieblas es más peligroso que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _imagínate como se quedó Rarity, ya que nunca espero que eso llegara a pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y la recibieron de la peor manera, has un trato con el diablo y te irá muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _al menos Drago ya no los necesitaba más y finalmente los hizo sufrir al eliminarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _creo que se puede decir que fue "la gran sorpresa del capítulo", todo salió como esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _lo acaban de descubrir, pues Drago acabo con ambos sin el menor remordimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y vaya que la masacre ha comenzado, con un buen amigo siendo asesinado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _ciertamente, con su amo de regreso, el Ejército de las Tinieblas es más poderoso que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y como ya le sirvieron bien a Drago, él ya no los necesitaba más y los elimino cruelmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _especialmente porque Drago ya elimino 11 de los 12 Universos, pero eso no significa que es todo de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _aunque a muchos les impacto lo que hizo Karai, realmente nadie se lo esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues ya viste lo que le paso a esos dos, Drago acabo con ambos ahora que no le son útiles y lo hizo de forma sumamente dolorosa, veré que puedo hacer, ya que ella está algo ocupada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _imagínate como se quedó Rarity, ella nunca se esperó que alguien como Karai hiciera eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _un milagro quedo muy corto comparado a lo que acaba de pasar, pues Drago ya no tiene las cadenas que suprimen sus poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _Raven pudo haber vuelto al lado de la luz, por decirlo de algún modo, pero Drago lo planeo todo cuidadosamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y cada vez aumenta el terror, ahora que Drago ya no tiene esas cadenas, ha liberado gran parte de su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _creo que esa fue la sorpresa del capítulo, pues nadie esperaba que Karai se sintiera atraída por Rarity, pero ahora hay otros problemas mucho más grandes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _el Universo 4 también lo necesita, si tomamos en cuenta lo que intento Quitela antes del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y vaya que eso es muy cierto, porque Drago ha alcanzado la cima de su poder y creo que muchos odian el lunes, que nostalgia me trae eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _eso es algo que se necesita urgentemente, especialmente ahora que la Bestia tiene todo su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _Drago ya no los necesitaba, además de que nunca confió en ellos, después de todo, su historial no ayudo mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _los primeros Universos han caído, ahora, Drago quiere acabar con todos los que se han atrevido a interferir en sus planes lentamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _creo que la respuesta a tu pregunta está en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _la maldad de Drago ya cobro varias vidas y esto no es más que el comienzo de la masacre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _ciertamente espero el momento de escribirlo también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 122 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Peebels Pek, Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Sombra 02, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Bowser3000000, Ocnarf, Xanatrix742, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Hamon, Odín, Espadachín de la Luz, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Iron Mario, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	124. La Batalla Final Empieza

" _ **Con ayuda de Zamasu y Black, quienes asesinaron a Raven, el ritual se completó y Drago, la Bestia del Mal y el enemigo más grande de los 12 Universos finalmente ha resurgido, su primera acción fue asesinar a Black y Zamasu, pues ambos habían cumplido con su propósito, sin las cadenas que suprimían su gran poder, Drago pudo demostrar de lo que era capaz, creciendo enormemente y revelando las Líneas de la Ley, mismas que unen a los 12 Universos, las cuales empleo para eliminar a 11 de los Universos, ahora Drago está decidido a recomenzar su guerra contra el Reino Celestial y apoderarse del trono de su hermano, pero el terrible Drago demostró su crueldad nuevamente y destruyo la Mansión Díaz, misma donde se encontraba Alfred…ahora, las Hijas de la Noche y Batman están frente al peor de todos los enemigos ¿habrá alguna esperanza para todos?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 124**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 124 La Furia de la Bestia del Mal**

 **Cuarta Parte**

 **La Batalla Final Empieza**

 **Planeta Supremo**

Deboness se quedó estática cuando vio que la imagen de los demás Dioses desaparecía de la esfera, aunque le preocupaban sus compañeros y maestros, una de ellos era su principal prioridad y su angustia aumento mucho.

-¡Jerez! ¡Jerez! ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¡JEREZ RESPONDE!-gritaba al borde de un ataque de lágrimas, mientras que Lyra solo agachaba la cabeza con tristeza, al igual que Raiden.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

Los Ángeles sintieron algo extraño en todos los 12 Universos, sabiendo lo que eso significaba, ya que esa sensación solo indicaba que los Universos habían sido borrados, pero había algo sumamente extraño en todo esto, hecho que Xiang, Cus y Marcarita fueron las primeras en notar.

-Esto es extraño-dijo Xiang-los 12 Universos fueron borrados por la Bestia, entonces ¿Por qué aun siento la presencia de los Dioses?-pregunto confundida.

-No solo de los Dioses, también puedo sentir la presencia de los mortales que viven en cada uno de ellos-observo Cus-pero es muy extraña, es como si todos esos mortales gritaran de agonía y suplicaran que detuvieran su dolor-.

-¿Qué es lo que nuestro padre ha hecho?-se preguntó Marcarita con tono sombrío, mientras el resto de sus hermanos se preguntaban lo mismo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Drago solo se encontraba disfrutando del espectáculo de fuego que se veía a lo lejos, mismo donde solía estar la Mansión Díaz, la Bati Cueva y también…Alfred, Batman había tratado de contactarlo en todo ese tiempo, pero su fiel mayordomo y amigo no respondía…y desgraciadamente, sabía que nunca más lo haría…

Las chicas también estaban en shock, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar, no querían pensar lo peor, pero todo indicaba que era así, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir lo que todas pensaban, no querían hacerlo, no querían pensar que Alfred estaba…NO…eso no podía ser cierto.

-La primera víctima ha caído-dijo Drago con un tono de voz sumamente maligno y cruel-Alfred Pennywoth, el hombre que cuido del Caballero de la Noche desde que era un bebé, que estuvo a su lado en todo momento, aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que hacía, finalmente ha conocido la muerte-.

Las chicas se quedaron en shock en eso, Fluttershy, siendo tan sensible como es, comenzó a llorar de manera destrozada, cayendo de rodillas, Myra corrió a su lado y sin saber qué hacer, le puso una mano en el hombro, para luego abrazarla y consolarla.

Las demás no sabían que pensar ni que hacer, todas estaban en shock, pero quien logro reaccionar al final no fue otra más que-¡MONSTRUO MISERABLE!-bramo Sunset lanzándose contra Drago a gran velocidad.

Sunset le disparo varias llamas a Drago, mismas que chocaron contra el cuerpo de la Bestia con fuerza, pero el Rey de las Tinieblas no sufrió ningún daño ante aquel ataque y dio un golpe de su cola derribo a Sunset, en cuanto la peli fuego choco contra el suelo, el resto de las Virtudes se lanzaron al ataque.

-Si piensan que van a conseguir herirme como ocurrió antes están muy equivocados-sentencio Drago malignamente-ya no tengo nada que suprima mis poderes-.

-¡YA DEJA DE HABLAR!-bramo Rainbow disparándole un relámpago, mismo que fue interceptado por el puño de Applejack, combinando esa energía, Applejack lanzo un puñetazo contra el rostro de Drago provocando un gran estruendo.

-Buen intento-reconoció Drago derribando a ambas con un golpe de su brazo.

Las dos chicas cayeron contra el suelo con fuerza, mientras la Bestia solo gruñía molesto por la interferencia de esas chiquillas, pero entonces Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy, quien también reacciono al ver a sus amigas caer se lanzaron al ataque, Twilight había ido a socorrer a Sunset.

-¡ERES UN SER MALVADO Y DESPRECIABLE!-grito Pinkie Pie disparándole varios rayos.

Fluttershy también comenzó a atacarlo, lanzando varios rayos que tomaron la forma de distintos animales que atacaban a Drago por todos lados, pero sus ataques no lograban herir al Rey de las Tinieblas, mientras Bareloc, el Guasón y Harley solo observaban lo que pasaba.

-¡NO TENIAS PORQUE HACERLO! ¡ALFRED NO TENIA NADA QUE VER CON ESTO!-bramo Fluttershy-¿Qué TE HACE PENSAR QUE TIENES DERECHO A DECIDIR QUIEN VIVE Y QUIEN MUERE?-.

Rarity se alejó un poco y comenzó a reunir su magia-¡HAGANSE A UN LADO!-grito y lanzo un Diamante sumamente grande contra Drago, mismo que lo golpeo justo en el cuello-¡Lo logre!-grito, pues lo que quería era cortarle la cabeza, pero…

-Realmente no tienen idea de a quien se están enfrentando-expreso Drago malignamente y sus ojos brillaron, provocando una corriente de aire que lanzo a las tres chicas contra el suelo, estrellándolas con fuerza.

-¡Esto sí que es un espectáculo!-grito el Guasón riéndose divertido.

-¡Ya lo dijo Señor G!-apoyo Harley sonriendo también.

Twilight vio a sus amigas caer y la peli violeta no pudo hacer otra cosa más que lanzarse al encuentro de Drago-Twilight…ten cuidado…-suplico Sunset con tono débil por el inmenso golpe que recibió.

-¡Drago!-grito Twilight quedando frente a los ojos rojos de la Bestia, reflejándose en los mismos-¡Detén esto ahora!-.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?-pregunto Drago con tono tranquilo.

-¿Esto es todo lo que quieres? ¡Ver sufrir a todos, matar a inocentes! ¿Cómo puede ser esto "salvación"?-cuestiono Twilight mirando a Drago con rabia e indignación.

Drago se rio al escuchar eso-No puedes entender eso, porque tú no eres más que una simple mortal, los mortales fueron creaciones de la Presencia, de mi hermano y mías, pero ustedes olvidaron quienes eran sus amos, se volvieron en nuestra contra y han causado un gran número de destrucción, sufrimiento y demás cosas, todo por su búsqueda insaciable de poder-.

-¿Y no es lo que tú quieres? ¡Deseas apoderarte del Trono Celestial para tener el poder máximo de todos los Universos!-acuso Twilight.

Drago se rio divertido-Veo que has aprendido muy bien de Batman, pero aun tienes mucho que aprender sobre mí y mi hermano, nosotros no necesitamos poder, porque ya somos el poder, lo único que pretendo es restaurar el orden que tantos mortales y dioses destruyeron, Zamasu no estaba tan equivocado al querer eliminar a los humanos, pero en su arrogancia no se dio cuenta de que los Dioses también debían ser eliminados, incluyendo a ese supuesto Dios-.

-¡Pues no pienso permitir que logres eso!-declaro Twilight colocándose en guardia y preparándose para la batalla.

Al escuchar eso, Drago se rio malignamente-¿Y cómo pretendes detenerme tu sola?-pregunto con tono burlón y cruel, provocando que Twilight se aterrara un poco.

Twilight retrocedió ante la maligna mirada de Drago, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba-¿Quién dice que está sola?-pregunto Sunset apareciendo junto con el resto de las chicas.

-Amigas-dijo sonriendo conmovida, pero Drago no se mostró nada impresionado.

-Ya veo, realmente están dispuestas a darlo todo por este mundo contaminado-expreso Drago cerrando los ojos con resignación y diversión-pero el resultado no cambia en nada, tal vez tengan el poder de mi hermano, pero eso no es nada para mí-

-¡Pues veremos si tu poder puede detenernos a todas juntas!-declaro Applejack.

-¡Tal vez seas muy poderoso, pero nosotras tenemos algo que tú jamás tendrás!-aseguro Sunset.

-¿Y que sería eso?-pregunto Drago mirándolas.

-¡Nuestra amistad y te puedo hacer que nuestro Lazo de Amistad es más poderoso que cualquier poder maligno que tú poseas!-aseguro Twilight al tiempo que todas se tomaban las manos-¡Nuestro poder, nuestro destino, nuestra verdadera magia es la Magia de la Amistad!-.

Las siete chicas brillaron intensamente, al tiempo que generaban aquella energía angelical de nuevo, hecho que provoco que Drago abriera los ojos de golpe-¿Qué?-expreso sorprendiendo por aquella energía.

Las chicas lanzaron un grito de batalla, provocando que el Ángel arremetiera contra Drago, embistiéndolo con fuerza y envolviéndolo en un fuego de luz divina, provocando que Drago rugiera con dolor, para asombro de Bareloc, el Guasón y Harley.

-¡Amo!-grito Bareloc al ver eso.

El ataque de las chicas comenzó a tener efecto en Drago, ese resplandor de luz se vio a lo lejos y el reportero que estaba en el helicóptero observando todo se quedó mudo ante lo que sus ojos veían, Batman también observaba lo que pasaba con bastante asombro.

-Es increíble, no esperaba que esas chicas tuvieran tal poder-dijo Death Racer sorprendido.

-Puede que logren vencerlo, realmente pueden lograrlo-dijo Kronimo.

-No creo que deban cantar victoria tan pronto-dijo Karai sabiendo que esto no era más que el comienzo de la pelea.

Drago comenzó a retroceder por el inmenso poder que lo estaba golpeando, mientras las chicas seguían lanzando su ataque, viendo como su enemigo retrocedía-¡Lo estamos logrando!-grito Rainbow.

-¡No dejen de atacar! ¡Podemos hacerlo!-grito Sunset.

-¡Así es! ¡Podemos lograrlo todas juntas, porque no importa quién sea el enemigo, no existe nada más poderoso que nuestra amistad!-declaro Twilight sonriendo y sus amigas asintieron con una gran sonrisa ante aquellas palabras.

El grito de Drago siguió escuchándose, cuando de pronto, su grito comenzó a convertirse en una risa burlona y despiadada, hecho que extraño a las chicas, especialmente cuando Drago las encaro de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que creyeran que esto estaba funcionando-expreso malignamente.

-¿Eh?-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-pregunto Pinkie Pie preocupada.

Fue cuando Drago abrió sus alas y su cuerpo comenzó a liberar nuevamente aquella energía rojiza llena de maldad, misma que comenzó a disolver el ataque de las chicas, para su asombro, mismo que se convirtió en terror al ver que Drago se liberó de su ataque sin el menor rasguño.

-¡No…no puede ser…!-exclamo Fluttershy temblando de miedo.

-¡Logro…detener nuestro ataque…!-dijo Rarity en iguales condiciones.

-¡No lo entiendo…este ataque era…más potente que el último…cuando lo devolvimos a su prisión la primera vez que lo enfrentamos…!-exclamo Twilight sorprendida.

Drago miro a las chicas y estas a él, viéndose reflejadas en esos malignos ojos rojos-Su patético lazo no es nada comparado con mi poder, yo estoy por encima de las reglas que conocen, yo odiare y destruiré a la vida, yo soy la Bestia del Mal, el fin de todos los tiempos e imperios, pero ustedes tontas, alardean de la unión ¡Pues que así sea!-abriendo sus alas, Drago lanzo una poderosa ventisca de aire que lanzo a las chicas contra el suelo de nuevo.

-¡No!-grito Batman al ver eso.

-¡Fluttershy!-grito Myra.

-Rarity-murmuro Karai al ver lo que acababa de pasar con las Virtudes Humanas.

Drago vio que las chicas cayeron con fuerza contra el bosque, hecho que Bareloc también noto-¡Encuéntrenlas y tráiganlas!-ordeno el General.

-No-dijo Drago, captando la atención de Bareloc.

-¿Mi Lord?-.

-No es necesario que vayan a buscarlas, ellas vendrán a mí de nuevo-expreso Drago-por el momento hay otros asuntos que atender, una ciudad que debe conocer a su nuevo amo y señor, seguido de todos los Universos, además, la Liga de la Justicia ya viene con intención de enfrentarme, a todas mis tropas inicien el ataque de nuevo-ordeno Drago.

Al escuchar la voz de su amo, todo el Ejército de las Tinieblas, incluyendo los Doomsday y Linternas Negros comenzaron a movilizarse, aterrando a la gente de nuevo, por suerte, la Liga de la Justicia aún estaba presente.

-Parece que comenzamos de nuevo-dijo Erian preparándose para combatir contra Nekron.

Drago comenzó a avanzar lentamente, con cada paso que daba la tierra temblaba y un ría de lava se formaba a su camino-Ciudad Gótica, el lugar donde nació Batman y las Virtudes Humanas, hoy serás testigo de tu final-sentencio Drago con crueldad.

Batman vio que Drago se dirigía hacia la ciudad, el Caballero de la Noche tuvo intención de ir a detenerlo, pero sin las chicas no podría lograrlo, por lo que decidió cambiar de táctica, rápidamente hizo la llamada.

-¡Atención a cada miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, Drago se dirige hacia la ciudad, tienen que hacer todo lo posible por evitar que entre a la misma hasta que hayamos evacuado a todos sus habitantes!-indico Batman, sus palabras dejaron confundidos a algunos miembros de la Liga-¡Sé lo que deben estar pensando, pero no será posible detener su llegada a la ciudad, por eso tenemos que retrasarlo el tiempo suficiente para la evacuación!-.

-"Entendido Batman, mi Orden de Caballeros llegara dentro de poco, lo interceptaremos en la entrada a la ciudad"-informo Cole.

-"Creo que podemos tener otro problema"-intervino John-"el ejército del mundo ya llego hasta aquí"-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Batman abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Efectivamente, las Naciones Unidas enviaron a sus ejércitos a la ciudad con intención de detener a Drago, la idea era clara, si el líder de esos monstruos caía, entonces todas sus tropas se detendrían, entre todos esos soldados estaban personas que lucharon valientemente contra Superman en el pasado.

-Que tontos, lo único que harán será sacrificar sus vidas en vano-dijo Karai cruzada de brazos.

-¿Qué hacemos Batman?-pregunto Death Racer mirando al susodicho.

Batman se quedó pensando en un plan pronto-Muy bien, necesito ir por las chicas, asegurarme de que se encuentren bien, que algunos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia se unan a la orden de caballeros de Cole, mientras los demás se encargan de proteger a los ciudadanos, así como también asegurarse de que la evacuación se complete-.

-Ese es un plan muy ambicioso-dijo Karai-tomando en cuenta que si no detenemos a Drago no importara que la ciudad sea evacuada a tiempo-.

-Aun así necesitamos a las Virtudes Humanas-dijo Kronimo-sin ellas no será posible detener a Drago-.

Death Racer gruño al escuchar eso, no era que tuviera algo en contra de las chicas, pero el hecho de pensar de que Rainbow era una de las guerreras que poseían el gran poder que podía dañar a la Bestia del Mal era algo que le caía muy mal, le desagradaba el hecho de que Dash la estuviera superando a todos.

-Por ese motivo iré a buscarlas, mientras todos los demás van a ayudar a los demás, nos reuniremos con ustedes en cuanto podamos-dijo Batman retirándose.

-¡Espere!-intervino Karai-yo iré con usted, además, estoy segura que Myra también ira a buscar a Fluttershy-.

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo-dijo Batman y ambos comenzaron a ir en búsqueda de las chicas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tal como Karai dedujo, Myra se dispuso a ir a buscar a Fluttershy, pero entonces un gemido capto su atención, al buscar el origen del mismo, encontró a una muy maltrecha Shayera tendida en el suelo, de su boca salía un poco de sangre y apenas podía mantenerse consciente, demostrando que su raza definitivamente era muy resistente.

-Que impresionante que aun sigas viva después de todo lo que te paso-dijo mirándola con despecho.

Myra la miro sin saber qué hacer, si la dejaba ahí seguramente moriría y aunque la llevara con ella ese destino no cambiaría en lo más mínimo, así que se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse, cuando un gemido llamo su atención, volteo lentamente y miro con Shayera tosía un poco de sangre, se veía tan patética que Myra no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que alguna vez fue uno de los miembros más fuertes de la Liga de la Justicia.

-Creo que Fluttershy me ha contagiado-dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cole había reunido a su ejército de valientes caballeros, aquellos que actuaban en las sombras, enfrentando amenazas como Ras Al Ghul y su Liga de las Sombras o incluso al inmortal Vándalo Salvaje, ahora el cabello montaba a su caballo.

-¡Caballeros! ¡Durante todos estos años hemos apoyado a la Liga de la Justicia a nuestra manera, hoy debemos hacerlo una vez más! ¡Podemos separarnos y perecer o unirnos todos contra el verdadero enemigo!-anuncio Cole señalando a Drago y los caballeros gritaron-¡En mi vida solo seguí un código, uno que espero ustedes sigan también; ama tu esposa, respeta a los Dioses y sirve a tu nación, hoy voy a modificarlo un poco, porque no serviremos solo a nuestra nación, sino a la Tierra y a todos los Universos!-un nuevo grito de sus tropas-¡Los 12 Universos son el hogar de todos, así que defiéndanlos!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Amber disparo varias flechas contra los Zombis, dándoles justo en la cabeza, pero estos seguían avanzando-¡Estos tipos no se mueren con nada!-grito molesta.

-¡Ni que lo digas!-bramo Helena lanzándoles fuego mágico, pero eso tampoco los detenía, fue cuando Aura hizo acto de aparición.

-Creo que podemos tener más problemas-informo con tono aterrador.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Polar Nova congelando a varios Zombis que avanzaban hacia ellos, mientras lis Linternas lidiaban contra los Linternas Negros, los Guerreros Z, las Crystal Gems y Korra contra los clones de Doomsday, y el resto de la Liga de la Justicia divididos.

Fue entonces que los vieron, el ejército de Sombras Khan, guiados por los Generales Oni y el mismo Tarakudo, los cuales comenzaron a atacar todo a su alrededor, pero entonces los problemas solo aumentaron al ver aparecer a Shendu y a sus hermanos.

-Es agradable volver a este mundo y destruirlo todo por completo-dijo Shendu malignamente.

-Creo que estamos en problemas muy graves-gruño Aled ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Predator se encontraba ante Berserk, ambos se sostenían la mirada por unos instantes, finalmente Predator tomo la palabra-Ha pasado muchos años desde la última vez que ti-dijo Predator con seriedad.

-Al menos unos miles de años, desde que el amo y todo su ejército fue sellado-dijo Berserk.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar de paz cuando sirves a un monstruo como él?-cuestiono Predator.

-Es simple, porque él hará lo que Zeno Sama no tiene el valor de hacer y tú no estarás ahí para verlo-sentencio Berserk preparándose para el combate y Predator hizo lo mismo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Dante se encontraba peleando contra algunos demonios alados, cuando sintió la presencia de los Demonios Chi y de los Oni, rápidamente se dirigió a ayudar a sus amigos, pero cuando estaba acercándose, sintió como algo lo golpeaba con fuerza en la espalda, derribándolo.

Poco a poco, Dante se incorporó y encaro a su atacante-¿Vas a algún lado?-pregunto Diagon sonriendo-lamento decirte que no podrás impedir lo que se avecina, hoy es el día en que la Bestia finalmente conseguirá su victoria y nadie podrá impedirlo, ni siquiera un supuesto ángel-.

-Ya veremos-dijo Dante incorporándose y preparándose para la pelea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el bosque donde cayeron, las Hijas de la Noche comenzaron a levantarse, aunque se sentían bastante aturdidas por el golpe que recibieron, fue cuando Batman, Karai y Myra hicieron acto de aparición, aunque Myra sosteniendo a Shayera sobre sus hombros, hecho que Karai noto.

-Veo que la trajiste aquí-observo con tono sorprendido.

-Incluso yo me sorprendí por esto-reconoció Myra.

Batman corrió hacia las chicas y las reviso-¿Cómo se encuentran?-.

-Creo…que algo aturdidas…-dijo Twilight llevando una mano a la cabeza.

-Me siento como si el toro más bravo del establo me hubiera lanzado por los aires después de algunos segundos de estar sobre su lomo-dijo Applejack con expresión mareada.

-Padre…no pudimos detenerlo…ni siquiera logramos herirlo-dijo Sunset con mucho pesar ante lo que había pasado.

-Esto aún no ha terminado, debemos pensar en una mejor estrategia para detenerlo, no pierdan la esperanza, recuerden que ustedes son las Virtudes Humanas-les dijo Batman con seriedad.

Las chicas asintieron ante las palabras de Batman, fue cuando Fluttershy y Rarity notaron la presencia de las dos chicas que servían al mal, Fluttershy sonrió al ver a Myra, quien le correspondió el gesto, aunque el ver a Shayera herida fue una imagen sumamente alarmante, pero por fortuna estaba viva, la que no sabía cómo reaccionar era Rarity, quien al ver a Karai se sonrojo al máximo y la aludida se rio.

-Padre…-el tono de Sunset se escuchaba dolido-Alfred…él…-.

-Hay una misión que cumplir-dijo Batman con seriedad y con un tono de voz que claramente indicaba que no era el momento para hablar de eso.

Las Hijas de la Noche se vieron entre sí, aunque sabían que Batman tenía razón, también sabían que el Caballero de la Noche estaba muy lastimado por todos los seres amados que perdió en esos últimos días, pero ninguno le dolió tanto como Lince y Alfred.

-¿Cuál es el plan entonces Gran Jefe?-pregunto Rainbow golpeando su palma con su puño.

-Encontrar la debilidad de Drago y luego detenerlo-expreso Batman con mucha decisión y determinación, provocando que sus hijas asintieran.

Karai y Myra escucharon todo, incluso Shayera en su estado semi inconsciente había escuchado las palabras de Batman, miro a todos con el único ojo que le quedaba y vio que a pesar de estar en desventaja estaban dispuestas a darlo todo para continuar la batalla.

-Soy yo o acaso eso no suena a un plan-intervino Myra.

-No lo es, aunque no creo que eso les importe mucho-dijo Karai sonriendo mientras estaba cruzada de brazos.

El sonido de una moto acercándose capto la atención de todos y fue cuando Celestia hizo acto de aparición-¡Sunset!-grito contenta.

-¿Madre?-exclamo Sunset confundida, mientras Celestia la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Que gusto que estés bien! ¡Que todas estén bien!-declaro mirando al grupo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-Soy la comisionada de Gótica, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, además, soy tu madre y necesitaba estar segura de que te encontrabas bien, y también debían saber que sus familias están a salvo-informo Celestia viéndolas a todas-en estos momentos la policía esta evacuando la ciudad, mientras la Liga de la Justicia lucha contra esta horda de monstruos-.

-¡Esas son maravillosas noticias!-grito Pinkie Pie apareciendo de la nada-pero…no servirá de nada sino detenemos a ese monstruo-.

Celestia se quedó preocupada al escuchar eso, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la apariencia de las chicas, parecían Ángeles, quiso preguntarles sobre eso, pero prefirió dejarlo para después, ya que ahora había otro asunto más importante, Batman miro a las chicas y con su sola expresión les dijo todo.

-¡Andando!-indico Twilight y las chicas volvieron a emprender el vuelo para volver a atacar a Drago.

-¿Qué harán ustedes?-pregunto Batman mirando a Karai y Myra.

-Creo que la respuesta a eso es obvia-dijo Karai sonriendo de forma maliciosa y el Caballero de la Noche solo entrecerró los ojos.

-Muy bien, entonces vayan a apoyar a las chicas, si pueden hacerlo, lleven a Shayera a un lugar seguro, en su estado actual sería un blanco fácil para cualquier monstruo-indico Batman-comisionada Celestia, necesito su ayuda para poder localizar a alguien más-.

-¿De quién hablas?-pregunto Celestia.

-El Guasón-expreso Batman con dureza y Celestia abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Drago ya casi estaba llegando a Gótica, cuando el ejército comenzó a atacarlo con todo lo que tenían, los tanques y aviones disparaban de todas direcciones, golpeándolo con fuerza, pero sus armas no lograban hacerle el menor efecto, ni siquiera las más avanzadas.

-¡Esa cosa no se detiene general!-grito uno de los soldados.

-¡No podemos rendirnos, hay que derribar a ese monstruo de un modo u otro!-indico el general.

Los soldados también comenzaron a disparar armas láser contra Drago, incluso algunos disparos lograron darle en la cara, pero ni así detenían su avance, finalmente, Drago se hartó de ese ridículo intento por frenarlo.

-Gusanos tontos, necesitan conocer su lugar-sentencio Drago abriendo sus ojos y provocando una ventisca de aire sumamente poderosa, que lanzo a todos los soldados y armamento por los aires, algunos tanques aplastaron a algunos soldados y los aviones se estrellaron con fuerza-patético-.

-¡Drago!-la Bestia volteo y se topó con las chicas-¡Aun no hemos terminado!-aseguro Twilight.

-Ustedes siete no saben cuándo rendirse, las admiro por ello-reconoció el maligno Rey-pero si piensan que lograran algo esta vez entonces son más estúpidas de lo que pensé-.

-¡Por suerte no están solas!-dijo Kara apareciendo, seguida de Starfire, Blackfire, Daisy, Zantanna, Tetrax, Corban, Soujiro y Delsin.

La Bestia entrecerró los ojos ante eso y fue cuando Cole también apareció, con todo su ejército de nobles Caballeros-¡Adelante valientes guerreros! ¡Todos juntos derrotaremos al dragón que amenaza nuestra existencia!-declaro Cole.

-¿Entonces así es como serán las cosas? Muy bien, todos ustedes conocerán toda la crueldad de la que puedo ser capaz-sentencio Drago con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos, al tiempo que liberaba una nueva onda de energía, misma que poco a poco, comenzó a matar la vida en la Tierra y muy pronto en todo el Universos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La batalla final contra Drago ha comenzado, pero su poder no se compara con nada ¿será posible de que la Liga de la Justicia pueda evitar la aniquilación total?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Peebels Pek:** _y eso que aún no has visto lo que va a pasar en medio de este terrible desastre, porque ese par tiene mucha suerte y más ahora que tienen un nuevo amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _por eso advertí que muchos personajes iban a morir y claro que Drago iba a querer vengarse de ese modo, después de todo, la Bat Family ha interferido en sus planes desde que logro despertar tras siglos de permanecer encerrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _por ahora hay que concentrarse en detener a Drago y eso es algo que las chicas no están consiguiendo, su poder sobrepasa cualquier cosa que conozcan, ya viste que ni siquiera Darkseid se ha planteado la posibilidad de ir a enfrentarlo en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _siempre que alguien hace un trato con el diablo debe recordar que va a terminar muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _el poder de Drago aún no se ha revelado por completo, es cierto que elimino 11 de los Universos, pero eso no significa que sus habitantes desaparecieron por completo…aun. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _lo lamento, a veces me pasa, pero bueno, la muerte es algo natural de la vida y en estos momentos, muchos héroes van a caer intentando frenar a la Bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _nunca debes decir que las cosas "no pueden empeorar", porque siempre pueden empeorar, es la lección de las caricaturas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _como dijo Darkseid, no importa en donde se encuentren o lo que intenten, no hay un solo lugar seguro en ningún Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ciertamente van a ocurrir muchas muertes y de varios OC también, así que debes estar atenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _aun no has visto nada, porque como ya explique, muchos personajes van a perder la vida en esta guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _apoyo eso totalmente, los perros realmente son mucho mejores que los gatos, que pena que no haya un Dios Destructor que haya sido un perro, en fin, la guerra finalmente ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _claro que muchos van a perder la vida, porque como viste, Drago no se tienta el corazón ni un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _de todos modos sigue siendo muy triste que alguien tan querido como él fallezca de un modo como es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _recuerda que aunque son 12 Universos, cada uno se divide en dimensiones diferentes, lo que hace que el número sea mayor, pero 12 de ellos son los principales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y eso que solo fue el comienzo del ataque de Drago, porque apenas está comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _en una guerra siempre es así, no importa cuanto lo intentes, siempre hay bajas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _muchas vidas se van a perder, especialmente de valientes héroes que luchara contra la Bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _la batalla final ha comenzado y como acabas de ver, ahora que Drago tiene todo su poder, solo está jugando, quiere hacer sufrir a todos sus enemigos antes de destruirlos por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ya lo había contemplado desde hace mucho tiempo, además, investigue y aparentemente, hay muchas cosas que confirman que Daishinkan Sama está inspirado en Lucifer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y es solo el comienzo de la masacre que Drago ha preparado para sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _diría que Patricio Estrella, después de todo, él no trabaja y realmente es muy tonto, aunque su mejor amigo también podría serlo y claro que van a ver muchas muertes, recuerda que incluso algunos OC van a morir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _la pelea con Drago ha comenzado y vaya que la situación es muy dura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _el maligno poder de Drago sobrepasa cualquier cosa que ha existido y ahora hasta el Modo Ángel es inservible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _la maldad de Drago no conoce límites y ahora está comenzando su masacre en la Tierra, así como elimino a los demás Universos, también pretende eliminar el Universo 1, después de hacerlos sufrir el mayor tiempo posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _si lo vi, aunque a estas alturas debes tomar en cuenta que varios OC van a morir enfrentándose a Drago, ya ocurrió con el fiel mayordomo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulos Leo:** _es algo curioso, ya que nunca he visto tan a fondo esas películas, pero como las chicas tienen el poder divino no es de extrañar que sintieran eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _algo que he aprendido de la vida es que la muerte nunca es simple, tal vez menos dolorosa para la persona que fallece, pero para quienes lo querían nunca es simple. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _la muerte de un ser querido siempre será dolorosa sin importar de qué modo ocurra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _eso fue solo el comienzo, ya que la matanza de Drago va a comenzar y esas fueron sus primeras víctimas, muchos no lo van a conseguir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _lo lamento, me pasa cuando hay muchos comentarios, respecto a Drago, pues investigue y hay muchas cosas que demuestran que aunque no sea el villano, Daishinkan Sama está inspirado en Lucifer y de hecho tiene sentido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _pues no sé, la verdad, nunca me imaginé que Súper Natural ya hubiera terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y el número va a seguir aumentando, de eso puedes estar seguro, nadie se salvara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _también para mí son los únicos gatos que me agradan, con Salem me daba risa que nunca aprendía la lección y siempre seguía intentando conquistar al mundo, aumentando su sentencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _especialmente porque el Modo Ángel no parece ser rival para el poder de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y pronto perderán a más, porque a Drago no le importa nada ni nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _eso es muy cierto, sus metas son bastante tontas y no piensan de manera concreta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y puedes estar seguro de que Drago no se limitó a eliminarlos simplemente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _eso es muy cierto y Batman ha sido testigo de ello muchas veces en toda su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _ciertamente, el poder de Drago está en su punta más alta y eso que solo está jugando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _es cierto, es mejor morir peleando que quedándose quieto y esperar ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y es solo el comienzo, porque Drago acabara con todos los que se interpongan en su camino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _en cierto modo eso es bueno, pero ya veremos qué pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _veré que puedo hacer, ya que como bien he dicho, muchos personajes van a morir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y aunque las chicas tienen la Luz de la Presencia no han sido capaz de herir a la Bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _aprendieron lo mismo que Ras demasiado tarde, haz un trato con el diablo y terminaras mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _puedes estar seguro de que cualquier cosa va a pasar, especialmente con la crueldad de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _desafortunadamente, hasta el momento no han logrado hacerle ni siquiera cosquillas a la Bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y menos ahora que se ha descubierto que con su poder ni el Modo Ángel lo supera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _esa es la cuestión, no hay ningún plan para detenerlo, después de todo, es la Bestia del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _ciertamente, deben estar atentos al hecho de que muchas vidas van a perderse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _eso es muy cierto, muchas vidas van a perderse en esta terrible guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _deben estar muy atentos a todo, ya que Drago no se conformara con matar unos pocos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _la oscuridad de Drago apenas está comenzando a caer sobre todos y si no se le detiene será terrible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _eso es bastante cierto, Drago quiere que sufran lo más posible como castigo por interferir en sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ellas son las únicas que pueden hacer algo, pero por ahora, incluso el Modo Ángel no funciona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _siempre se descubre que hacer un trato con el diablo termina mal hasta que es demasiado tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _puedes esperar eso y más, porque muchas buenas personas van a perder la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _eso es bastante cierto, apenas está comenzando a torturar a sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _habría sido bueno que me dijeras eso desde antes, ya que ya he planeado y escrito la muerte de tu personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _eso es parte de sus poderes y eso que solo está jugando con sus víctimas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _Drago no se anda con juegos y lo que más desea es hacer sufrir a sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _antes de conseguir eso, Drago quiere ver sufrir a quienes han interferido en sus planes por mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _trágicamente esa es una cruel realidad, muchas personas se marchan sin dar oportunidad de que sus seres queridos se despidan de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pues no falta mucho, no sé qué haré si el fic realmente llega a 10000, me pregunto que pasara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _pues primero lo primero, están esos fics y respecto a Alfred, tristemente esa es la crueldad de la guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 124 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Peebels Pek, An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Bowser3000000, AndrosValgreen4, Sombra 02, Xanatrix742, Regulos Leo, Kid Shooter, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Ocnarf, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Hamon, Odín, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Espadachín de la Luz, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	125. Caballero del Destino

" _ **Finalmente, el día más aterrador de todos ha llegado, la Bestia del Mal ha regresado y su oscuro poder ha devastado 11 de los Universos, las Virtudes Humanas trataron de detenerlo, pero aun en Modo Ángel, sus poderes no le hicieron nada a la Bestia, ahora, la Tierra está siendo destruida poco a poco, mientras la oscuridad de Drago se expande por todo el Universo 1, ya que Drago quiere castigar y hacer sufrir a quienes lo desafiaron hace muchos años, increíblemente, Karai y Myra han aceptado unirse a las Hijas de la Noche en la lucha contra Drago, y mientras las Virtudes Humanas le hacen frente de nuevo con ayuda de algunos amigos, Batman y Celestia se dirigen a buscar al Guasón ¿será posible que toda las fuerzas del bien sean capaces de detener al mal más poderoso que ha existido? La destrucción absoluta es solo cuestión de tiempo"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 125**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 125 La Furia de la Bestia del Mal**

 **Quinta Parte**

 **Caballero del Destino**

Mientras sus hijas se encargaban de lidiar contra Drago, ayudadas por todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia disponibles, Batman y la comisionada Celestia se dirigían en búsqueda del Guasón, ambos en la moto que Celestia había tomado, con el Caballero de la Noche conduciendo y Celestia sujetándolo por detrás.

-¿Por qué quieres ir por el Guasón en vez de ayudar a las chicas contra ese monstruo?-pregunto Celestia.

-Porque el Guasón sabe algo-dijo Batman con seriedad-no estoy seguro de lo que pase, pero hay una razón por la cual Drago lo trajo de vuelta a la vida, comencé a sospechar hace mucho tiempo y mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas después de que le diera el control sobre Doomsday-.

-¿Doomsday? He escuchado de él ¿estás diciendo que ese monstruo puso a esa bestia bajo el control de ese demente?-cuestiono Celestia estremeciéndose ante esa idea.

-Hizo más que eso realmente-corrigió Batman-pero no hay tiempo para explicar, el Guasón debe jugar un papel muy importante, de no ser así, Drago lo habría eliminado en cuanto fue liberado-.

-¿Crees que el Guasón sea más importante para ese monstruo?-pregunto Celestia tratando de comprender lo que Batman le quería decir.

-No lo mantendría con vida si no fuera así-respondió Batman con seriedad, al tiempo que aceleraba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche, los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia y la Orden de Caballeros se prepararon para comenzar con la batalla, fue cuando Twilight encaro a Drago de nuevo-¡No importa lo que hagas, no vamos a dejarte pasar!-aseguro desafiante.

-Mocosas estúpidas, lo único que están haciendo es retrasar lo inevitable, pero como gusten ¡General Bareloc!-.

-¿Si mi lord?-.

-Lleva el resto de las tropas a Góticas, mientras yo me divierto con estos insignificantes gusanos-indico Drago.

-Como usted ordene-dijo Bareloc haciendo una reverencia, para luego golpear el suelo con su hacha, provocando que todo su ejército desapareciera.

Zantanna sintió la magia que las tropas de Drago usaron y se alarmo-¡Van hacia la ciudad!-grito aterrada.

-¡Retaguardia, diríjanse hacia la ciudad y apoyen a la Liga en lo que puedan!-ordeno Cole y las tropas asintieron, dirigiéndose hacia Gótica, mientras la primera línea de defensa se preparaba para la batalla.

-Yo iré también-dijo Soujiro-tratare de ayudar al resto de la Liga en lo que pueda—señalo y Zantanna asintió.

-Delsin, tú también debes ir-dijo Zantanna, captando la atención del chico.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Sabes que puedo ayudar!-exclamo Delsin.

-Lo sé y por eso debes ir a ayudar a proteger a las personas, además, ya me ayudaste lo suficiente-dijo Zantanna con tono sumamente serio.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Zantanna-dijo Delsin-escucha, no hagas nada tonto, si usas esa magia…-.

-¡Vete de una puta vez!-grito Zantanna molesta y Delsin tuvo que hacer lo que la hechicera le indicaba.

Cole vio como Delsin desaparecía tras un chasquido de sus dedos, para luego voltear a ver a Zantanna-¿Qué estas tramando Zantanna?-pregunto con tono serio.

-Algo muy parecido al hecho de que tú pelearas en tu condición-dijo Zantanna.

-Eso no me detuvo cuando combatimos a Superman, no hay razón para que lo haga ahora-dijo Cole.

Daisy escucho todo lo que conversaban y se preguntó qué era lo que querían decir, pero no era el momento para pensar en eso, tenía otros asuntos que atender, por suerte, esta vez contaban con Kara, Starfire y Blackfire para apoyarlas en ese momento, al igual que Tetrax, aunque la aparición de Blackfire confundía mucho a la chica.

-¿Sabes? Aunque tu primo se haya vuelto un cretino nos alegra tenerte de nuestro lado-dijo Rainbow sonriéndole a Kara.

-Gracias, lo considero un cumplido-dijo Kara.

-Pero ¿estas segura que podemos confiar en ella?-pregunto Rarity mirando a Blackfire.

-No-respondió Starfire con dureza-pero ella sabe que no tiene más opción que ayudarnos-dijo como sentencia y la aludida gruño.

La risa de Drago se escuchó de nuevo-Deben estar muy desesperados al pedirles ayuda a un par de putas como ellas, pero está bien, no importa quién me desafíe, el resultado será el mismo-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-declaro Sunset-¡Ataquemos todos juntos!-grito con fuerza.

-¡Orden de Caballeros ataquen!-ordeno Cole.

Todos comenzaron a preparar sus ataques contra la Bestia, lanzando varios rayos de energía, mágicos y Celestial, esta última lanzada por las Hijas de la Noche, todos estos ataques se combinaron en uno solo, golpeando con fuerza a Drago y provocando que retrocediera un poco.

-¡Hay que atacarlo de nuevo!-indico Sunset y las chicas asintieron.

Nuevamente se reunieron en formación de estrella y concentraron su energía, liberándola en un nuevo ataque de energía divina, misma que golpeo con fuerza a Drago, provocando una gran explosión que fue vista desde muy lejos, los soldados que sobrevivieron al ataque de Drago observaban asombrados lo que pasaba y estaban tan concentrados viendo esa batalla, que no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ya que los Zombis comenzaron a acercarse.

-¿Lo herimos?-pregunto Pinkie Pie y Drago reapareció ileso.

-Tenías que preguntarlo-regaño Applejack.

-Tontos mortales, no conocen su lugar, permítanme mostrárselos ¡Relámpago de Fuego!-invoco Drago y varios rayos cayeron del cielo.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Twilight y el grupo comenzó a esquivar los ataques.

Muchos caballeros también lo intentaron, pero otros fueron alcanzados por los rayos, desapareciendo en un grito de agonía, Zantanna y Daisy conjuraron un escudo mágico, pero aun así fueron derribadas, Cole trataba de evitar los rayos, pero entonces sintió como algo presionaba su pecho.

-No…ahora no…-gruño entre dientes.

Drago se rio al ver como más de la mitad de los caballeros fueron calcinados y los que quedaban en pie estaba gravemente heridos-Parece que la Orden de Caballeros no es tan fiera como se dice y su líder pronto sabrá quién vence en una batalla real entre un dragón y un caballero-sentencio Drago.

-¡No lo harás!-aseguraron las chicas lanzándose a la batalla, pero Drago hizo un movimiento con su brazo, provocando una corriente de aire que las arrojo contra los edificios, estrellándose en varios de ellos.

Fue cuando Kara, Starfire y Tetrax también se lanzaron al ataque, disparándole rayos y misiles en el caso de Tetrax, pero todos sus ataques no lograban herir a Drago, Blackfire observaba todo a lo lejos, viendo el increíble poder que la Bestia tenía, los pocos caballeros que quedaban en pie también comenzaron a atacarlo, pero Drago simplemente los aplastaba de un pisotón o con un golpe de su cola.

-¡A la mierda, no estoy tan loca como para quedarme a que ese monstruo me mate!-exclamo dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a huir antes de que Drago se enfocara en ella.

-¡Hermana!-grito Starfire con un tono de voz que indicaba que se esperaba eso, pero que igual mostraba decepción.

Desafortunadamente, nada escapa de la vista de Drago-Que mocosa tan cobarde-se burló disparando un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que golpeo a Blackfire en la espalda, derribándola y provocando que cayera en el techo de un edificio.

Blackfire sentía como si su espalda hubiera sido alcanzada por un cometa, ya que le ardía demasiado, incluso derramo algunas lágrimas de dolor, pero en ningún momento, Drago la perdió de vista.

-Que bajo han caído los Taramanianos, quien buscaba ser su Gran Gobernante huye de aquí como una cobarde y solo existe un fin para alguien así-fue cuando Drago lanzo un golpe con la punta de su cola contra Blackfire.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Daisy al ver lo que iba a pasar.

Blackfire aún estaba recuperándose del ataque que recibió y no pudo escuchar la advertencia, cuando sintió que algo se aproximaba y al voltear, vio como estuvo a punto de ser atravesada, pero…

La cola de Drago termino por atravesar a la Taramaniana, pero no precisamente a Blackfire, quien se quedó petrificada al ver quien recibió el impacto, su hermana menor; Starfire, quien en el último momento, logro interponerse y recibir el golpe de frente, siendo atravesada por la espalda y la punta de la cola de Drago salió por su abdomen, quedando frente a frente con su hermana.

-Starfire…-murmuro Blackfire con los ojos muy abiertos y un tono de voz sumamente angustiado.

-Hermana…que gusto…que estas bien…dijo Starfire al tiempo que sentía como Drago sacaba su cola de su cuerpo, provocando que su abdomen comenzara a sangrar y la fuerza que empleo para sacar su cola, provocando que Starfire escupiera sangre, misma que cayó sobre la mejilla de Blackfire, quien por fin reacciono.

-¡STARFIRE!-grito sujetándola entre sus brazos, llevando su mano al abdomen de su hermana, sin importarle que se manchara de sangre, pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo-¿Por qué lo hiciste Starfire? ¿Por qué me salvaste? Después de todo lo que te hice…incluso intente abandonarte…-.

-Sabía que…lo…harías…-admitió Starfire sonriendo levemente, pero se podía ver que cada vez le costaba más hablar, respirar y mantener los ojos abiertos-pero…nunca…dejaría…de hacerlo…porque…a pesar…de todas tus…traiciones…de todos…tus engaños…eres mi hermana…y…te…a…mo…-fueron las últimas palabras de Starfire, antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Blackfire se quedó de piedra, mirando el cuerpo inerte de su hermana-¿Star? ¿Starfire? Vamos…hermanita…despierta por favor… ¡Starfire! ¡Starfire! ¡STARFIRE!-gritaba al tiempo que lloraba desconsolada y sus lágrimas caían en el rostro inerte de su hermana menor.

Todos los que habían presenciado aquella desgarradora escena se quedaron en shock, mientras que Drago observaba su cola manchada con la sangre de Starfire, misma que tomo con una de sus garras y la llevo a su boca, saboreando la sangre de la joven Taramaniana.

-Que mocosa tan tonta-dijo con desdén y burla-no había tanta prisa para que escogiera el camino de la muerte y todo por una tipa que nunca la vio como una hermana-.

Kara apretó los puños al escuchar eso y encaro a Drago de nuevo-¡MONSTRUO MISERABLE!-bramo lanzándose al ataque.

Kara uso su súper velocidad para embestirlo con fuerza, provocando una onda explosiva que rompió varios vidrios de los edificios de la ciudad, para luego comenzar a golpearlo sin darle tregua alguna, pero sus golpes no lograban inmutar a Drago, quien solo dejaba que lo golpeara.

Tetrax, Daisy, Zantanna y Cole pronto se unieron a la lucha, con los pocos caballeros que aún quedaban en el frente, ya que los demás estaban en la pelea con las tropas de Drago, mientras las Hijas de la Noche estaba recuperándose del ataque de Drago, definitivamente sus golpes eran muy duros.

Kara se alejó y disparo un rayo de sus ojos, golpeándolo en la cara, se alejó con rapidez y espero ver si había funcionado, pero entonces Drago reapareció de nuevo sin un solo rasguño, provocando que Kara abriera los ojos sorprendida por eso.

-Y pensar que Darkseid llego a pensar que tú podías llegar a ser el ser más poderoso del Universos, que poca visión tenía-expreso Drago lanzando un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que Kara logro evadir a gran velocidad, para luego contraatacar con un rayo propio.

El ataque de Kara golpeo a Drago en un costado, para luego lanzarse de nuevo contra él a gran velocidad-¡Estúpida! ¡Garra Dragón!-invoco Drago lanzando un golpe con su garra.

Kara solo pudo abrir los ojos de golpe, ya que no logro esquivar el ataque, mismo que recibió directamente en su cuerpo, provocando que comenzara a sangrar-¡Kara!-grito Zantanna al ver eso.

Drago miro como Kara comenzaba a caer en picada-Has vivido siempre llena de culpa por lo que tu primo hizo, descuida, todo eso ya va a acabar ¡Llamarada Infernal!-Drago lanzo su letal llamarada contra Kara, quien ya no tenía fuerzas para esquivarlo.

-Yo…lo siento…-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que la llama la alcanzara.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Diana y Kal se encontraban peleando en el centro de la ciudad, llevando Kal armas de la policía, se sentía sumamente extraño peleando con algo como eso como cualquier persona, pero sin sus poderes no podía hacer más, de pronto, Kal se detuvo por un intenso golpe que sintió en el pecho, no fue el golpe de un enemigo, esto se sintió como algo emocional.

-¿Qué pasa Kal?-pregunto Diana preocupada.

-No…no lo sé…de pronto…tuve un extraño presentimiento…-respondió confundido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Donde antes había estado Kara ahora no quedaba más que un enorme vacío, Zantanna se quedó atónita ante eso y cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras Tetrax analizaba el lugar-No…no hay rastros de la Kryptoniana Kara…-.

-No puedo creerlo…-gruño Cole ante eso, mientras mantenía una mano en su pecho.

Drago solo se rio ante eso y encaro a los pocos que quedaban frente a él, estuvo a punto de atacarlos, cuando un rayo de luz lo golpeo de nuevo, las Hijas de la Noche habían vuelto para unirse a la batalla, atacando con todo lo que tenían a la Bestia del Mal.

-Ustedes no saben cuándo rendirse, son dignas hijas de Batman y eso es algo digno de admirarse-admitió Drago.

Daisy también cayó de rodillas, al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar-No puedo creerlo…Starfire…Kara…esto…no puede ser cierto…-dijo llorando.

-Si no hacemos algo pronto las Virtudes también serán destruidas por la Bestia-observo Tetrax mirando el conflicto, donde las chicas atacaban a Drago por varias direcciones, sin lograr herirlo.

-No-intervino Zantanna, captando la atención de todos-eso es algo que no va a pasar, ellas son las únicas que pueden enfrentarlo, pero no tienen por qué lidiar con esta responsabilidad solas, hay una forma en que puedo ayudarles, al menos lograr debilitando a Drago-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Cole mirando a Zantanna con evidente confusión en su rostro.

-De esto-respondió Zantanna quitándose su sombrero y haciendo un movimiento con su mano saco un casco dorado del mismo, cuando vieron el casco, todos abrieron los ojos.

-¿El Casco de Destino? Zantanna ¿acaso vas a…?-exclamo Daisy.

-Sí y no-respondió Zantanna-aun con la magia del casco en mí no bastara para detener a Drago, más hay una forma en que podremos herirlo lo suficiente para que las chicas lo enfrenten y derroten, el casco entrega un gran poder pero siempre a un precio alto, por eso le pedí a Delsin que me ayudara a emplear un hechizo para poder usar todo su poder y convocar al verdadero Dr. Destino-.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamaron los tres con mucha impresión en sus voces.

Por su parte y ajenas a todo, las chicas continuaban su ataque contra Drago, pero nada cambiaba, el poder de la Bestia estaba arrasando con ellas una vez más-¡Mierda!-grito Rainbow al ver que fueron repelidas una vez más.

-¡Nada funciona!-exclamo Fluttershy asustada de ver que sus ataques no lograban inmutar a Drago.

-¿Alguien tiene una idea?-pregunto Rarity.

-¡Si alguien la tiene sería bueno que la compartiera ahora mismo!-exclamo Applejack, mientras Twilight y Sunset no sabían que responder.

Fue cuando un resplandor de luz dorada capto la atención de las chicas y Drago-¿Hum?-.

-Valientes Virtudes Humanas, ustedes son las únicas que poseen el poder para detener a la Bestia del Mal, pero no dejare que carguen con esto solas-dijo Zantanna colocándose el casco, mismo que brillo y cubrió a Zantanna con un aura mágica dorada-¡Y ahora por el poder de los grandes ancestros de la magia, combinado con el poder del caos de Clave, libero al guardián!-invoco Zantanna.

Su cuerpo brillo con más intensidad y una figura gigantesca comenzó a aparecer, tomando forma física poco a poco-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Rainbow alejándose un poco para darle espacio.

-¡Son refuerzos!-respondió Sunset con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Aquella figura crecía más y más, revelándose como un guerrero de color dorado, mismo que usaba el casco del Dr. Destino, finalmente, quedo del mismo tamaño que Drago, quien lo miro de manera desafiante, mientras los Caballeros de la Orden gritaban sumamente jubilosos, al tiempo que Daisy observaba la enorme presencia, al igual que Cole y las chicas.

-No puedo creerlo, es la verdadera forma del guardián del casco, un ser tan poderoso que es capaz de desaparecer galaxias completas-dijo Daisy impactada.

-Es el Caballero del Destino-finalizo Cole impactado por la presencia de aquel guerrero.

A lo lejos, Delsin también vio la aparición del Caballero del Destino y una mirada de preocupación apareció en su rostro-Zantanna…espero que sepas a lo que te estas arriesgando-.

Las Hijas de la Noche solo observaban esto impresionadas, cuando Pinkie Pie lanzo un grito de alegría-¡Ahora tenemos un gigante de nuestro lado!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada ante eso.

-Esto es un giro sumamente benéfico-observo Rarity sonriendo ante la presencia del guerrero.

-Creo que realmente tenemos una oportunidad-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo con esperanzas en su tono de voz.

Pero a excepción de Twilight y Sunset, ninguna de las chicas parecía notar que algo extraño pasaba con Zantanna, quien aún mantenía su energía mágica envolviéndola-Tú eres el verdadero Destino, la fuerza mágica más poderosa del Universo, posees una magia tan poderosa que eres capaz de destruir galaxias, debido a eso sellaron todo tu poder en el casco para evitar que se liberara por completo, ahora yo rompo el sello-sentencio Zantanna.

Fue cuando el Caballero del Destino finalmente abrió los ojos y encaro a Drago, quien se preparó para el enfrentamiento contra aquel inmenso rival-¡Ve Caballero del Destino!-indico Zantanna y el Caballero se lanzó al ataque.

El Caballero del Destino se lanzó contra Drago, atacándolo con un poderoso puñetazo, mismo que derribo a la Bestia del Mal, provocando que el suelo se sacudiera con violencia-¡Así se hace!-grito Applejack.

-¿Qué se siente pelear contra alguien de tu talla?-pregunto Rainbow sonriendo desafiante.

Pero entonces Drago se incorporó de nuevo y ataco al Caballero con un golpe de su garra, mismo que hizo que retrocediera y casi cayera, más logro mantenerse en pie, aunque Zantanna hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el ataque de Drago, pero ni así desistió y envió al Caballero de nuevo al ataque.

El Caballero ataco con un golpe más, mismo que Drago detuvo con su mano para luego atacar con su otra garra, más el Caballero también logro detenerlo, ambos comenzaron a forcejar en un intento por derribar al otro, mientras las chicas solo observaban.

-¡Hay que ayudarla!-indico Sunset y todas asintieron.

-¡No!-grito Zantanna-¡Esto es algo…que yo tengo que hacer!-declaro respirando con dificultad.

Fue cuando Drago enredo su cola en el cuello del Caballero y de un fuerte tirón lo derribo, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Drago lo aplasto con su pie con fuerza, para luego golpearlo con las guadañas de sus muñecas, provocando que Zantanna abriera los ojos de dolor, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a sangrar.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Zantanna logro hacer que el Caballero del Destino se incorporara, provocando que Drago retrocediera y nuevamente, ambos comenzaron una feroz contienda por derribarse mutuamente, desgraciadamente, la Bestia comenzó a tomar ventaja sobre el Caballero.

-Destino ¿Cómo pretendes superarme? Tu poder requiere de la energía de un simple humano, mientras que el mío es infinito, ya que proviene de la maldad existente en todos los Universos-expreso Drago con maldad.

Zantanna escucho todo, pero ni así retrocedió-¿En serio? Pues observa lo que esta simple humana puede hacer ¡Caballero del Destino!-grito Zantanna con fuerza y el aludido junto sus manos, reuniendo una poderosa energía dorada-¡Ahora recibe esto! ¡Llama del Destino!-.

El Caballero del Destino lanzo una poderosa llama contra Drago, misma que lo golpeo con fuerza, provocando que se levantara un tornado de fuego dorado, el cual fue visto por todos, incluso en otras partes del mundo se podía ver.

-¡Golpe directo!-grito Twilight al ver eso.

-¡Puede hacerlo, realmente puede hacerlo!-decía Rainbow con mucha esperanza en su tono de voz.

Zantanna continuaba concentrándose en lanzar su energía contra la Bestia del Mal-¡Destino…vence a la oscuridad…vence al mal…te lo imploro…recibe hasta la última gota de mi vida…pero por favor…lógralo…!-suplicaba Zantanna.

Pero en medio de aquellas llamas, los ojos de Drago brillaron malignamente-¡Esta llama no significa nada para mí! ¡Mi poder es ilimitado! ¡Ráfaga del Caos!-invoco lanzando una poderosa corriente de aire oscuro, mismo que deshizo el ataque del Caballero y tomo la forma de una cruz, la cual golpeo con fuerza al Caballero del Destino, atravesándolo y provocando que Zantanna abriera sus ojos de golpe, al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su pecho y escupía sangre.

El ataque de Drago corto al Caballero del Destino en cuatro partes, hecho que se vio reflejado en Zantanna cuando su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de sangre, la maga cayó al suelo de rodillas y miro a las chicas con tristeza, lamentación y dolor en sus ojos.

-Yo…lo intente…-dijo cayendo al suelo, mismo que se manchó con su sangre.

-¡Zantanna!-grito Daisy corriendo a su lado y girándola, llevándose ambas manos a la boca al ver que todo el cuerpo de Zantanna estaba cubierto de sangre, no respiraba y tampoco tenía pulso.

-No…-gruño Cole, al tiempo que Tetrax aterrizaba a su lado.

-Sus signos vitales…han cesado…la señorita Zantanna ha…muerto-informo tras hacerle un análisis.

Las Hijas de la Noche se quedaron mudas ante eso, al tiempo que el Casco de Destino se rompía en mil pedazos, la risa de Drago volvió a escucharse, provocando que las chicas lo encararan de nuevo.

-Admito que lo que esa maga hizo fue algo muy impresionante y valiente, peor al final, fue una estupidez de su parte creer que algo como eso me detendría-Drago abrió sus alas-este es el día en que todos ustedes conocerán su final y no importa lo que hagan, no podrán evitarlo-sentencio Drago.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sin que la Liga de la Justicia lo supiera, el caos ya estaba expandiéndose por todo el planeta, muchas ciudades estaban bajo el ataque de Muertos Vivientes, los cuales comenzaban a devorar personas a diestra y siniestra, nadie podía escapar de su sed de sangre y necesidad de carne humana.

Incluso un ejército de espectros malignos comenzó a aparecer y criaturas que parecían ser de leyendas invadían las grandes ciudades, así como también pequeños pueblos, no existía un solo lugar donde la gente pudiera estar a salvo, el terror de Drago estaba cubriendo a toda la Tierra y su oscuridad ya estaba comenzando a expandirse por el universo, haciendo desaparecer las estrellas en un manto de infinitas tinieblas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Planeta Madre**

Una Peridot se presentó ante las Diamantes con bastante alarma-¡Mis Diamantes! ¡Hemos descubierto que pasa en la Tierra! ¡Es la Bestia del Mal, finalmente ha regresado!-.

-Eso era de suponerse, solo él es capaz de hacer algo como esto-dijo Blanco viendo como cada estrella desaparecía en la oscuridad eterna, así como varios planetas eran destruidos.

Azul apretó los puños con fuerza, recordando a su querida Diamante Rosa y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, hecho que Diamante Blanco noto, pero no dijo nada-¡Preparen a toda la flota de ataque, iremos a la Tierra y destruiremos a la Bestia de una vez por todas!-.

-No seas tonta-intervino Blanco-nosotras no lograremos nada contra él-.

-¿Piensas quedarte sin hacer nada?-cuestiono Azul.

-No, iremos a la Tierra, pero ayudaremos a Batman y a su grupo a detenerlo-dijo Blanco-la Bestia del Mal es la fuente de maldad máxima de los universos, destruirlo es imposible, pero podemos ayudarlas a evitar que su poder destruya al Universo-.

-¿Ayudaremos a la Tierra?-exclamo Aquamarine-¡Pero mi Diamante, ese planeta es…!-la mirada de Blanco la silencio.

-Sé que implica ayudar a las Crystal Gems, pero creo que esta vez podemos hacer uso del dicho de los humanos "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"-.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Azul.

La flota del Planeta Madre se dispuso a salir rumbo a la Tierra, tal vez los Linternas no podrían ayudar, debido al ataque de Nekron, pero las Diamantes estaban dispuestas a pelear contra quien ocasiono la traición de Amarillo y la destrucción de Rosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Batman y Celestia habían logrado ingresar a la ciudad eludiendo a los soldados de Drago, así como al mismo Drago o eso fue lo que creía Celestia-No, él sabe lo que planeamos-.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no nos ha detenido?-pregunto Celestia.

-Porque para él, todo esto es solo un juego, si él quisiera podría desaparecernos con un solo pensamiento y el que estemos vivos significa que solo quiere que nos aterremos pensando en que momento lo hará, quiere vernos sufrir lo más posible y luego destruirnos-respondió Batman.

Celestia se quedó muda ante la explicación de Batman y vio a la imponente Bestia, la cual hacia solo unos instantes había acabado con un guerrero dorado, preguntándose en qué momento decidiría terminar con todo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Zantanna intento usar el poder del Caballero del Destino contra la Bestia del Mal y fallo, costándole la vida ¿acaso no habrá un modo de detener al ser más terrible de los Universos?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME SIENTO PROFUDAMENTE DECEPCIONADO, NO HUBO CAPITULO DE DB SUPER ESTA SEMANA Y YO QUE ESPERABA CON ANSIAS VOLVER A VER A JIREN EN ACCION, ERA LO QUE MAS DESEABA**

 **Ángel María NF:** _tristemente, acabas de ver como la Bestia del Mal aniquila a tres grandes heroínas de la Tierra, quienes pese a su esfuerzo no lograron detener el maligno poder de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _y ahora han caído tres de las más grandes heroínas que han existido, el poder de Drago es capaz de eso y más, porque apenas está comenzando con su masacre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _pero aún hay otros detalles que ajustar, ya que ahora las chicas han perdido a tres buenas amigas y grandes aliadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _y realmente inspiraron a sus Caballeros, aunque el poder de Drago sigue ganando terreno sobre todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _la verdad nunca planee que hacer en caso de que eso pasara, después de todo, nunca imagine, ni en mis más remotos sueños que llegara tan lejos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _muchos ya están cayendo ante el poder de Drago, entre ellos la misma Starfire, Kara e incluso Zantanna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _que Karai no te oiga decir que le dijiste "tierna", porque como hija de Abzu y Zaleska no le gusta eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ya lo dijo Batman, hay una misión que cumplir y no es momento para ponerse sentimentales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _el peligro incrementa a cada instante, cada vez pierden a más aliados y Drago se fortalece más y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _últimamente la naturaleza está muy agresiva y eso me preocupa mucho, ya fueron varios huracanes y un sismo, me preocupa que pueda estar pasando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _es mejor morir peleando que vivir arrodillado y más ante un cruel tirano como Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _y más amigos siguen cayendo, pero como dijo Batman, no hay tiempo para lamentaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _pueden hacer más que eso, ya que acabas de ver como Zantanna intento derrotar a Drago aun a costa de su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _eso es precisamente algo que Batman quiere que entiendan, por muy duro y cruel que parezca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ciertamente deben darlo todo por los 12 Universos, porque si se rinden todo será en vano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _la Bestia del Mal solo tiene una gran debilidad y eso es lo único que puede hacer la diferencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y desgraciadamente, no está saliendo como esperaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _estas en lo cierto, lo único que Drago está haciendo es jugar con sus enemigos, porque si él quisiera, los borraría del mismo modo que lo hizo con los demás Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _acabas de verlo matar a algunas de las más grandes heroínas de todos los tiempos, Kara, Starfire y Zantanna han caído ante su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _es terrible lo que ha pasado últimamente, realmente pareciera que es el fin del mundo o una venganza de la naturaleza o incluso un castigo de Dios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _Batman debe detener al Guasón, mientras las chicas detienen a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y ahora acabas de ver como el poder de Drago está acabando con muchas vidas de grandes amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _no creo que sea un chiste, más bien es una gran verdad y ahora continuamos con la batalla contra Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _y ahora acaban de perder a otros tres amigos o mejor dicho amigas, grandes aliadas y heroínas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _aunque Cole dio un buen discurso, Drago está pisoteando las vidas de todos quienes lo enfrentan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _hay una canción que dice "Mejor Morir en Pie", la letra habla precisamente de morir peleando que vivir arrodillado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ahora tienen algo mucho peor que eso en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _si lo que buscaba era inspirar a la gente realmente lo consiguió y más en esta situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _te diré algo, Salem era la única razón por la cual miraba "Sabrina la Bruja Adolescente", porque en serio me mataba de risa con todo lo que hacía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _deben encontrarlo y por eso siguen intentando, aunque eso les cueste la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _resistir es todo lo que pueden hacer, al menos hasta que finalmente derroten a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _es muy cierto, no pretende quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras los inocentes corren peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _quizás lo más aterrador de todo es saber que Drago puede eliminarlos en el momento que quiera y solo está aumentando su temor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _en esta guerra se perderán muchas vidas, como acabas de ver en este capítulo, donde perdieron a tres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _no se van a rendir, aun cuando todo parezca imposible seguirán luchando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _encontrar la debilidad de Drago es mucho más difícil que encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y ahora acabas de ver a tres grandes amigas morir enfrentando a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _te confesare algo, eso es precisamente lo que me llego a molestar en DB, hasta la saga de Freezer y algunas de Cell, la muerte era algo que te impactaba y te daba tristeza, pero después de Freezer, siempre era usar las Esferas del Dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _veré que puedo hacer, ya que hay muchas formas en que quiero que algunos personajes fallezcan heroicamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _el problema es que todos subestimaron el alcance del poder de Drago, nunca se imaginaron tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _exactamente y eso acaba de pasarle precisamente a Starfire, Kara y Zantanna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _realmente debes esperar una batalla majestuosa y acabas de ver morir a tres grandes heroínas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y vaya que lo está haciendo, porque muchos guerreros están cayendo bajo su terrible poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues acabas de ver morir a tres grandes mujeres, dime ¿te imaginabas que fueran ellas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y es que aún no lo han descubierto, aunque son Ángeles, aun no descubren su verdadero poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _aunque está costando la vista de muchos grandes héroes, siendo tres heroínas las primeras en caer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _claro que todos están dispuestos a morir enfrentándose a Drago, ya que es mejor hacerlo que vivir arrodillado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _deben encontrar el modo de lograr que Drago se debilite y poder tener oportunidad de sellarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _Drago quiere que todos sufran el mayor tiempo posible, quiere que paguen por desafiarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _la verdad…nunca planee algo…realmente no me imagine que llegaría a tantos comentarios, ya lo dije, siempre espere que fueran 3000 máximo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eso es cierto, pero también recuerda que con su amo presente, el poder de sus tropas también aumenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión del discurso que dijo tu OC, ya que al parecer le encanto a muchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _debo admitirlo, sus palabras realmente me llegaron en ese momento, era cierto, Optimus siempre demostró ser un mejor líder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y otras tres grandes heroínas acaban de sufrir toda la rabia de la Bestia del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _no le veo problema alguno, al menos te cumpliré esa petición, lamento lo otro, pero habría sido bueno saberlo antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ya las va a comenzar a emplear, después de todo, son sus mejores armas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ciertamente, solo un verdadero guerrero diría algo como lo que dijo para motivar a sus tropas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _la verdad…me cuesta trabajo creer que el fic haya llegado tan lejos, nunca me lo espere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y solo espera a ver de que será testigo tu personaje, porque realmente será algo muy interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _ok, me acostumbre a decirte "Ocnarf" porque fue tu primer nombre de Usuario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y ahora tres de las más grandes heroínas de la Tierra han caído ante el poder de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _aunque Drago es el enemigo No. 1, Batman sabe que tampoco puede dejar al Guasón a sus anchas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _desgraciadamente, la balanza del poder está en su contra, pues han perdido a tres más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 125 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, An To Beatriz, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Moon-9215, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver Dio The World, Hamon, Odín, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, FreedomGundam96, Franco, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	126. Perdidas y Refuerzos

" _ **La Bestia del Mal es el enemigo que posee los mismos poderes que Zeno Sama y ahora ha regresado para comenzar con la destrucción absoluta de todos los Universos, los primeros en morir fueron Alfred, Starfire, quien sacrifico su vida para proteger a su hermana mayor del ataque de Drago, Kara, quien trato de evitar que Drago lastimara a las chicas y Zantanna, quien trato de invocar el poder del Caballero del Destino, sosteniendo una pelea en la cual parecía estar igual contra Drago, pero…la realidad fue diferente y Drago acabo con el Caballero del Destino con una gran facilidad, y como Zantanna lo invoco usando su propia fuerza de vida, la valiente maga murió en la batalla, mientras tanto, las Diamantes han decidido ir a la Tierra para enfrentarse a la Bestia y ayudar a las Hijas de la Noche, olvidando su odio y repudio hacia nuestro mundo ¿habrá alguna posibilidad de salvarnos?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 126**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 126 La Furia de la Bestia del Mal**

 **Sexta Parte**

 **Pérdidas y Refuerzos**

Las Hijas de la Noche no podían creer lo que acababan de ver, tres de las más grandes heroínas habían sido asesinadas por Drago y la Orden de Caballeros estaba muy herida por los ataques de la Bestia, mientras que Drago aun parecía tener energía de sobra para acabar con todos sus enemigos.

-Este es solo el comienzo del terror que he preparado para todos ustedes, pronto la Liga de la Justicia no será más que un montón de cadáveres alimentando a los Zombis, este es el comienzo de una nueva era-sentencio malignamente, provocando que las Hijas de la Noche se tensaran al escuchar eso.

Cole gruño también al escuchar eso, mientras pensaba en alguna posible estrategia para poder detener a la Bestia de una vez por todas, no iba a ser nada sencillo, especialmente por su enfermedad, pero debía hacerlo, debía intentarlo, tal como Zantanna lo hizo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Dante se estrelló contra varios edificios, mismos que atravesó por la fuerza con la que choco, incorporándose algo adolorido, mientras Diagon descendía a su encuentro, el maligno jinete tenía una sonrisa sumamente divertida en el rostro.

-Es mejor que te vayas resignando, ya que no hay forma de que puedas detenerme-expreso sonriendo sádicamente.

-¡Esto no termina mientras aun me mantenga en pie!-aseguro Dante preparándose para continuar con la batalla, hecho que provoco que la sonrisa de Diagon aumentara.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Predator y Berserk también tenían su propia batalla, en la cual se había vuelto exclusivamente un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, dándose puñetazos, patadas y demás, mientras alrededor la batalla contra los guerreros de la Bestia continuaba.

Predator lanzo un golpe con su mano, mismo que Berserk bloqueo, para asombro de Predator-Insensato, no te has dado cuenta de que no importa lo que hagas no podrás ganar-.

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Predator.

-Con el amo presente, el poder de las tinieblas está aumentando cada vez más y más, pronto su oscuridad cubrirá a todo este universo, ya te diste cuenta, el amo destruyo a los otros 11 Universos y solo que esta esté en pie, toda oposición muy pronto será erradicada-sentencio Berserk.

-¡Estaría de acuerdo sino fuera porque las Virtudes Humanas aún existen!-declaro Predator.

-Como si esas chiquillas pudieran hacer algo contra el poder del amo, el final está muy cerca y no importa lo que hagan, eso es inevitable-sentencio Berserk sonriendo-pronto, la paz y la armonía volverán a nacer, pronto toda la impureza será eliminada y nuestro amo tomara el lugar que le corresponde como Rey Supremo de todo-.

Las palabras de Berserk tenían algo de verdad, las Crystal Gems y los Guerreros Z, ayudados por el Avatar, luchaban ferozmente contra los Doomsday, mientras que Eirian, John, Razer y Aya peleaban contra Nekron y su legión de Linternas Negros, hecho que no estaba siendo nada fácil.

Flash, Aura, Helena, As, Polar Nova, Aled, Soujiro y Corban luchaban por alejar a la legión de Muertos Vivientes y demonios que avanzaban por las calles de Gótica, tratando de alejarlos de las personas inocentes, una tarea que no estaba siendo nada fácil.

-¡No!-grito Aura al ver como un Zombi alcanzaba a morder a un niño, provocando que el pequeño gritara de dolor y cayera al suelo, rápidamente derribo al Zombi de un golpe, estrellándolo contra una pared-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto mirando al pequeño, quien al voltear a verla mostro que ahora era un Zombi.

Aura retrocedió ante eso y no pudo reaccionar, cuando un disparo golpeo al niño, mismo que venía de parte de Helena, quien tenía una expresión bastante seria-Al parecer ellos se convierten más rápido de lo normal-.

-Esto es una locura-dijo Aura temblando por la impresión que le dio tener que lidiar contra un Zombi infantil.

-Y se va a poner peor-dijo Corban señalando al frente, ya que un nuevo ejército de demonios apareció en la ciudad, siendo guiados por Bareloc.

El General llevaba a todas sus tropas al frente, alzo su hacha y dio la orden-¡Ataquen en nombre del Rey Drago!-ordeno enviando a sus tropas.

-Este va a ser un día sumamente largo-dijo Flash preparándose para la batalla.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Polar Nova colocándose en guardia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Gracias a las indicaciones de Celestia, la policía estaba llevando a la gente a un lugar seguro, guiados por Freedom, aunque la familia de las Hijas de la Noche aun no podían creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, lo que los hizo hablar de eso en todo momento, pero siempre asegurándose de que nadie los escuchara, por fortuna, Luna logro encontrar a Apple Bloom, Scootalo y Sweetie Belle, solo quedaba encontrar a Kenneth, Odd y Spike.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Bullock lanzándose contra un Zombi que intento morder a Apple Bloom, pero el detective lo sujeto del cuello y lo alejo de la niña.

-¡Apple Bloom!-grito Elizabeth corriendo a abrazar a su hija, quien se quedó sumamente asustada ante lo que casi pasaba.

El grito de Elizabeth llego hasta los oídos de Freedom, quien rápidamente corrió a ver qué pasaba, pasando entre la multitud, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Bullock estaba peleando contra un Zombi, mismo que consiguió morderlo en el brazo, provocando que Bullock gritara de agonía, rápidamente, Freedom le dio una patada al Zombi, el cual trato de levantarse de nuevo, pero Freedom reacciono rápidamente y corto al Zombi en pedazos.

-Eso lo detendrá por un momento-dijo Freedom, cuando vio aparecer a más Zombis-¡Mierda!-gruño ante esa visión.

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar y un Triceraptor verde hizo acto de aparición, embistiendo a los Zombis, algunos quedando clavados en sus cuernos, mismos que se quitó moviendo la cabeza con fuerza, para luego transformarse en Chico Bestia.

-Viejo, esto está de locos-dijo Chico Bestia limpiándose un poco.

-¿Chico Bestia? No te había visto en mucho tiempo-dijo Freedom sorprendido por la repentina llegada del ex titán.

-Si bueno, después de lo ocurrido me retire, pero ¿sabes qué descubrí? Que el retiro no es tan divertido como lo imagine, así que volví para ayudarles a patear traseros de estos cadáveres putrefactos-explico Chico Bestia golpeando su palma-y creo que llegue a tiempo-.

Freedom sonrió al escuchar eso, cuando la risa de Bullock captó la atención de ambos-Hace 5 minutos habría estado mejor-dijo mirando su brazo, el cual estaba sangrando considerablemente.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a Bullock, el cual sonreía de forma divertida-Bullock…-murmuro Freedom.

-Que cruel es la pinche vida, las películas de Zombis mintieron sobre como eliminarlos, pero tienen razón sobre cómo te conviertes en uno de ellos-dijo mirando su brazo y sonriendo con ironía-no creo que me quede mucho tiempo-.

-¡Viejo, no te des por vencido, podemos ayudarte!-aseguro Chico Bestia mirando al detective.

-No hay nada que puedan hacer…ahora su prioridad es asegurarse de que estas personas salgan de aquí sanas y salvas…eso es lo que Batman haría, por mucho que deteste admitirlo-.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente-dijo Freedom en más de un sentido, después de todo, su alter ego, Tenma estaba más que feliz de que Apple Bloom estuviera bien y todo gracias a Bullock.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un estúpido cabrón, tal como lo era Gordon-dijo Bullock sacando una pistola-no sé si esto funcione o no, pero al menos no pierdo nada con intentarlo, quizás, si mi jodida suerte es buena…no me convierta en uno de ellos-.

-Viejo…no tienes que hacer esto…la Liga de la Justicia puede…-Chico Bestia se vio callado cuando Bullock le apunto con su arma.

-Ya váyanse de una puta vez-gruño Bullock con un tono de voz cada vez más débil.

Sin poder replicar más, ambos héroes asintieron y se llevaron a las personas lo más lejos posible del campo de batalla, para después volver y hacerle frente a Drago, mientras que Bullock observaba la pistola y la llevaba a su boca, respiro profundamente y antes de jalar el gatillo…

-Bueno Gordon, nos vemos pronto-dijo jalando el gatillo y volándose los sesos, quedando tendido en el suelo, mientras su sangre manchaba el lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche volvieron a lanzarse contra Drago en un intento por detenerlo, pero Drago volvió a repelerlas con un poco de su energía, enviándolas por los aires, Dash empleo su gran velocidad para intentar atacarlo por sorpresa, pero la cola de Drago la intercepto y la estrello contra el suelo.

-¡Rainbow!-grito Applejack al ver eso.

La chica de cabello de arcoíris se incorporó como pudo tras ese golpe que la dejo bastante aturdida-¡Estoy bien cielo! ¡Aunque admito que esa cola sí que pega duro!-reconoció incorporándose-¡Pero se necesita más que eso para vencerme!-.

Fue cuando una figura salió a gran velocidad de la nada, golpeándola por sorpresa y derribándola, hecho que la dejo confundida, pero su confusión se convirtió en sorpresa y miedo al ver que su atacante no era otro más que Kid Flash, solo que ahora convertido en un Zombi sediento de carne.

-¿Wally? Esto tiene que ser una puta broma-dijo impactada ante aquella visión.

El Zombi Kid Flash se lanzó contra Rainbow en un intento por morderla, cuando otra figura salió de la nada, golpeándolo con fuerza y a una increíble velocidad, revelando a Death Racer, el cual se incorporó y le tendió una mano a Dash, al principio, Rainbow no supo cómo reaccionar, pero después acepto la mano de su antiguo amigo y rival, quien le ayudo a levantarse.

-Veo que estas en problemas Dash-señalo burlonamente.

-¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo Jesse?-pregunto Rainbow con el mismo tono burlón.

-Preparándome para algún día finalmente vencerte como siempre supe que podría hacerlo-respondió Jesse sonriéndole de manera desafiante.

-Sigue soñando-reto Rainbow con el mismo tono, cuando la presencia de Kid Flash capto la atención de ambos.

-Yo me encargare de él, tú debes volver con tus amigas, aunque me duela aceptarlo, ustedes son las únicas que tienen posibilidades de vencerlo-señalo Jesse.

-No te sientas mal, algún días serás tan asombroso como yo-dijo Rainbow sonriéndole de forma ególatra.

-Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra ¿verdad?-pregunto Jesse encarando a Rainbow.

-Ya me conoces, después de todo, soy yo-dijo señalándose con su pulgar y dirigiéndose a ayudar a sus amigas, mientras que Jesse encaraba a Kid Flash.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por algunos instantes-¿Sabes? Me preguntaba porque motivos no había sentido tu muerte por completo-dijo preparándose.

Rainbow volvió con sus amigas y se puso en posición, todas rodeando a la Bestia del Mal, esperando el momento para atacarlo, Drago las miro a todas fijamente, pero no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo, de hecho, su cuerpo aun emitía esa aura rojiza tan atemorizante.

-Ustedes realmente deberían comenzar a reconocer su lugar, no importa lo que hagan, jamás podrán detenerme-sentencio malignamente.

-¡Ya deja de hablar!-bramo Sunset atacándolo con una llamarada y al mismo tiempo, sus amigas la apoyaron en el ataque.

Por su parte, Cole comenzó a concentrar su energía del mismo modo en que lo hizo Zantanna, cuyo cuerpo ahora estaba tendido en el suelo, mientras Daisy y Tetrax la observaban con tristeza, la chica no podía creer que tres grandes amigas se hayan ido, pero eso no era lo peor en esos momentos.

-¡Señor! ¿Acaso piensa…?-exclamo un caballero, captando la atención de Daisy.

-¿Cole? ¿Qué haces?-pregunto confundida.

-Lo que es necesario-dijo Cole invocando dos espadas en cada mano, mismas que Daisy reconoció al instante.

-La Espada Escarlata y la Espada Plasma-dijo impresionada.

-Eres buena reconociendo las armas más poderosas de la Orden de los Caballeros, mismas que solo son transmitidas a quienes heredan el liderazgo y solo son aquellos dignos de ser líderes de esta noble orden-explico Cole-supongo que conoces lo que pueden hacer ¿no es verdad?-pregunto con tono serio.

Daisy se quedó en silencio, recordando lo que cada arma era capaz de hacer, primero estaba la Espada Escarlata, de hoja roja, se dice que es capaz de quemar el alma al más mínimo contacto; luego tenemos la Espada de Plasma, de hoja blanca, la cual se dice corta más antes de escuchar el sonido de corte.

Las dos espadas están hechas de energía y sangre de demonio, listas para que solo Cole las pueda empuñar ya que cargan un enorme deseo de sangre, siendo este un poder sumamente difícil de controlar y que es casi imposible dominar, ya que cada vez que se usa, el cuerpo humano se debilita más y más llegando a correr el riesgo de morir o en el mejor de los casos, solo acorta su vida de manera indescifrable.

-Cole…tú vas a…-Daisy abrió los ojos al comprender lo que Cole tenía pensado hacer en esos momentos y la Orden de Caballeros que aún quedaban en el campo de batalla se alarmaron.

-¡Señor no! ¡No lo haga!-suplicaron tratando de detenerlo.

-Señor Cole-murmuro Tetrax analizando los ritmos cardiacos del corazón de Cole, mismo que estaba acelerándose peligrosamente, así como también comenzaba a sudar y le costaba respirar.

-¡No lo hagas Cole!-grito Daisy.

-Esto es lo que debe hacerse-dijo Cole, tomando por sorpresa a Daisy y a todos los Caballeros presentes-porque eso es lo que debe hacer un caballero-murmuro por debajo, al tiempo que encaraba a Drago, el cual estaba ocupado en su batalla contra las chicas-Zantanna…-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=gQetFlEK1Wg)**

 _ **Tú lo diste todo en esta batalla, luchaste hasta el final con valentía, te arriesgaste usando el Casco de Destino, incluso te atreviste a convocarlo en su forma verdadera para detener a la Bestia, aun sabiendo que eso te costaría la vida, eso es algo digno de admirar, pudiste haber sido un gran caballero.**_

 _ **Desde hace años deje las peleas y los combates, no por miedo o por mi edad, sino porque debido a tantas veces que use las Espadas, mi cuerpo finalmente sufrió las consecuencias de mis actos y me he ido apagando como una vela, mi corazón ya no es tan fuerte como antes y sé que no sobreviviré al hacer esto, pero si no lo hago, si no intento esto, viviré el resto de mi vida arrepentido.**_

 _ **Hijas de la Noche, ustedes realmente son dignas hijas de Batman, peleen y derroten a la Bestia, tal vez con este ataque logre darles una oportunidad, pero sin importar lo que pase, sin importar cuan oscuro sea el abismo no se den por vencidos, luchen hasta el final, sé que lograran vencer al dragón que amenaza a todos los Universos.**_

 _ **Twilight…te ganaste mi respeto, ya que derrotaste al Caballero más feroz que ha existido, si tengo oportunidad de ver a tu hermano, le diré lo mucho que lo amas y lo extrañas, sean fuertes valientes guerreras.**_

Cole alzo ambas espadas, mismas que brillaron con intensidad, captando la atención de Drago y de las chicas-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Fluttershy sorprendida.

Drago volteo a ver lo que pasaba sorprendiéndose ante aquella manifestación de energía-Interesante-musito.

Cole continuo cargando su energía, sus Espadas brillaban intensamente, al tiempo que alzaba ambas-¡En nombre de la Orden de Caballeros…no…de toda la Tierra, te desterrare al abismo del que saliste maldito dragón!-anuncio lanzando su ataque contra la Bestia.

Drago recibió el ataque directamente, mismo que se vio a lo lejos, ya que el ataque de Cole incluso se elevó en el cielo, saliendo de la Tierra, para luego generar una potente explosión de luz que cubrió todo el lugar, provocando que muchos se protegieran los ojos de aquel resplandor de luz.

Poco a poco, el resplandor de luz comenzó a cesar, mostrando los resultados del ataque de Cole, el cual se encontraba sumamente cansado, sudaba mucho y su corazón latía a gran velocidad, su brazo izquierdo comenzó a dolerle y a entumirse, pero si todo había salido como esperaba entonces habría valido la pena.

-Eso fue sumamente genial-dijo Rainbow impresionada.

-Pero creo que Cole no se encuentra bien-observo Rarity mirando el comportamiento de Cole.

-¡Aun no ha terminado!-expreso Sunset entre dientes al ver como Drago comenzaba a aparecer en medio de aquella cortina de humo.

El ataque de Cole había conseguido cortarle un brazo a la Bestia del Mal, mismo que estaba tendido en el suelo, todo parecía indicar que el maligno Drago había sido herido por el ataque de Cole y ese hecho provoco una sonrisa en las chicas, pero…

-Estoy impresionado-reconoció mirando el brazo que quedo en el suelo-no me imaginaba que podrías hacer algo como eso, pero lamentablemente para ti-fue cuando el brazo de Drago se regenero-una herida como esa no significa nada para mí-sentencio malignamente.

Cole gruño al ver eso-Mierda…-exclamo cayendo al suelo, sosteniéndose solo con sus manos, su visión se nublaba y su cuerpo estaba temblando mucho, al tiempo que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, le costaba respirar y mantenerse estable-yo…lo lamento…les pido…me perdonen…no…logre…ayudarlas…-expreso cayendo por completo y cerrando los ojos para siempre.

-¡Cole!-grito Twilight al ver eso, mientras las demás se quedaban horrorizadas al ver caer a otro de los suyos.

Drago se rio ante eso-Que tonto fue, agoto su vida en vano-expreso con crueldad, provocando que las chicas lo encararan con furia, mientras los Caballeros que quedaban se quedaban aterrados al ver que su valiente líder cayó.

Cada vez eran menos guerreros los que podían luchar contra la Bestia del Mal y lo peor de todo, era que el ejército de Doomsday aún estaba dominando a la Liga de la Justicia, siendo guiados por Bareloc, Diagon, Berserk y Nekron, el Ejército de las Tinieblas era sumamente feroz, el ataque de Zombis, Vampiros, Fantasmas, Demonios, Doomsday, Linternas Negro, entre otras criaturas estaba provocando un gran caos y aun con los Caballeros de la Orden que acudieron en su auxilio, la Liga de la Justicia no iba nada bien.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Soujiro se estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza, logrando evadir al Doomsday que lo ataco muy a tiempo, para luego atacarlo por la espalda, pero nada logro hacerle a ese monstruo, quien le dio un golpe más con fuerza, provocando que rodara por el suelo.

-Mierda…-gruño escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Aled hizo acto de aparición y lanzo un rayo de energía contra Doomsday, golpeándolo con fuerza y consiguiendo eliminarlo, pero entonces, más Doomsday hicieron acto de aparición-Esto tiene que ser una pinche broma-gruño.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-pregunto Soujiro al ver que detrás de ellos venían más Doomsday, así como Vampiros.

-Solo rezar porque Batman tenga una-dijo Aled-ya que si las chicas no detienen esto será el final de todo-.

Cerca de ahí, As se encargaba de proteger a un orfanato de un ataque de Zombis, mientras los chicos eran llevados a un sitio seguro por Polar Nova y algunos Caballeros, siempre protegiéndolos de cualquier ataque imprevisto, fue cuando la vista de As se fijó en un callejón, logrando distinguir en medio de aquella penumbra la sonrisa burlona del Guasón.

-Ese hijo de perra-gruño al verlo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman y Celestia aparecieron en la ciudad, varios Zombis trataron de detenerlos, por lo que Celestia comenzó a dispararle, pero sus armas lo único que conseguían era derribarlos, para luego levantarse con mucha rapidez.

-¡Solo se tambalean, pero no se caen!-exclamo alarmada.

-Intente con estas-dijo Batman dándole unas nuevas balas.

Celestia las cargo en su arma con rapidez y disparo, para su sorpresa, estas lograron detener a los Zombis-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que…?-.

-Balas bañadas en Agua Bendita, esas criaturas pertenecen al ejército de Drago, así que las balas comunes no los detendrán, por eso necesitamos de armas que hayan sido bendecidas-explico Batman.

-Ya entiendo-dijo Celestia-Batman, quiero que seas honesto conmigo ¿Sunset y las demás…pueden vencer a ese monstruo?-pregunto Celestia.

-No lo dude-respondió Batman casi al instante, fue entonces que algo apareció en el cielo oscuro, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Celestia-parecen brazos gigantes-dijo sorprendida y Batman solo entrecerró los ojos sabiendo lo que eso era.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Crystal Gems detuvieron su batalla al ver lo que aparecía en el cielo-¡No puedo creerlo, justo cuando creí que las cosas no podrían empeorar!-exclamo Perla alarmada.

-¡Las Diamantes están aquí!-grito Peridot llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, mientras Lapis solo endurecía la mirada, al igual que Amatista, Garnet solo permanecía en silencio, Stevonnie solo miraba sin saber que pensar, recordando lo que ocurrió en el juicio.

Los Guerreros Z también miraban esas enormes naves, mismas que iban acompañadas por toda una flota de naves más pequeñas, Korra era quizás la más sorprendida, pues nunca había visto algo como eso en su Universo, un pensamiento la hizo sonreír divertida, ya que se imaginó la cara de su adorada novia al ver aquellas naves, pero al mismo tiempo, sintió una extraña presión en el pecho, como si algo le hubiera pasado a su amada y amigos.

Las naves entonces se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Drago, pasando por donde John, Razer, Aya y Eirian peleaban contra Nekron y sus Linternas Negros-¿Qué están haciendo esas tontas aquí?-cuestiono Nekron.

La flota de naves del Planeta Madre finalmente quedo ante Drago, justo encima de las Hijas de la Noche, quienes se quedaron mudas ante la presencia de esas tipas-Creo que ahora si estoy confundida-dijo Applejack sorprendida.

-No es la gran cosa, es clásico dicho "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi hermano"-dijo Pinkie Pie-o hermana en este caso-.

-No creo que ellas lo vean así-dijo Fluttershy sabiendo que las Diamantes no estaban ahí solo para ayudar.

Las naves más grandes se abrieron y ambas Diamantes hicieron acto de aparición-¡Drago! ¡Hoy será el día en que pagues por tus crímenes contra Diamante Rosa y contra el Planeta Madre!-grito Azul-¡Pagaras por haber corrompido la mente de Amarillo!-.

Al escuchar eso, Drago se rio-Pero que ninfas tan tontas son, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, Diamante Amarillo quería poder y yo se lo ofrecí, que ella lo haya aceptado sin pensar en ustedes no es mi asunto-dijo Drago malignamente-pero díganme, ya que vinieron desde tan lejos ¿Qué es lo que pretenden hacer exactamente?-.

-¡Vamos a eliminarte!-declaro Diamante Blanco.

Drago se rio al escuchar eso-Ya veo, esto será divertido-dijo malignamente.

Al escuchar esas palabras, las Diamantes se sintieron sumamente insultadas y prepararon su ataque-¡Todas las tropas abran fuego!-ordenaron y todas las naves dispararon contra Drago.

-¡Esperen!-grito Twilight, pero fue demasiado tarde, rápidamente, Sunset la saco del campo de tiro y se refugiaron muy a tiempo, mientras el ataque de las Gemas comenzaba.

-¿Están locas? ¿Acaso no vieron que estábamos ahí?-pregunto Rainbow.

-No creo que eso las haya detenido-dijo Sunset conociendo la reputación de las Diamantes.

Los ataques de las naves no ceso en ningún momento, pero nada lograban hacerle al cuerpo de Drago-¿Esto es lo mejor que tienen? Que decepción, permítanme mostrarles como es un ataque efectivo ¡Fantasmas del Averno!-invoco Drago lanzando una hora de espectros malignos contra las naves, mismas que fueron destruidas ante el poder de Drago.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Diamante Blanco.

-¡Acabo con más de la mitad de nuestra flota!-expreso Diamante Azul.

-Esto es solo una demostración de mi poder, el infierno ha llegado y no hay manera de evitar que sus llamas consuman todo-sentencio Drago, mientras las chicas se quedaban petrificadas ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Karai y Myra estaban peleando contra algunos Vampiros del ejército de Drago, quienes las acusaban de traidoras, pero eso no impedía que dejaran de luchar, Shayera permanecía cerca, siempre observando la pelea con el único ojo que le quedaba.

-Parece que las Diamantes han venido a apoyar a Fluttershy y sus amigas-dijo Myra.

-Lo único que conseguirán será morir en vano-dijo Karai tras decapitar a un Vampiro-esas tontas son demasiado arrogantes, pero si ni esas chicas pueden detenerlo con su poder Divino entonces definitivamente es el final de todo-.

-Tal vez no-dijo Myra misteriosamente-tal vez haya una solución en esto-agrego mostrando el Libro de la Vida-lo recupere de los escombros del altar.

-¿Y de que nos servirá eso?-pregunto Karai.

-Antes de que los combates terminaran en el torneo, escuche una conversación entre la Bestia y Raven, al parecer hay una profecía escrita en el libro, misma que podría ser la clave para detenerlo de una vez por todas-explico Myra.

-¿Profecía? Me suena tan cliché-dijo Karai-pero no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, andando-.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Myra.

-A buscar al único hombre que podría descifrar lo que dice esa profecía…Batman-declaro Karai y Myra asintió.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es terrible, el poder de Drago es tan grande que puede desaparecer a los Universos con un soplido, mientras más vidas se pierden en este conflicto, el tiempo se está agotando"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **NO PUEDO CREERLO…10000 COMENTARIOS…ESTO ES…INDESCRIPTIBLE…ES DECIR…NUNCA ESPERE TANTOS…UNA PARTE DE MI CREÍA QUE IBA A LLEGAR, PERO NUNCA CREI QUE FUERA CIERTO, LA VERDAD NO SE COMO SENTIRME NI QUE HACER, ME SIENTO SUMAMENTE…EMOCIONADO…ESTOY EN COMPLETO SHOCK…NO SE ME OCURRE REALMENTE ALGO QUE PUDIERA HACER…ESTO ES EN DEFITINIVA LO MAS INCREIBLE QUE ME HA PASADO DESDE QUE COMENCE A ESCRIBIR FANFICS**

 **An To Beatriz:** _te deseo que tengas un buen viaje, aunque en serio vas a regresar encontrando muchas muertes en los próximos capítulos, porque esto es lo que Drago dijo que sería, una masacre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _creo que lo acabas de ver, se debe a que él tenía un mal en el corazón y por eso debía evitar sobre esforzarse mucho, aunque eso no evito que lo hiciera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _y ahora acaban de perder al Líder de la Orden de Caballeros, pero el Planeta Madre ha aparecido para darle batalla a la Bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _pues tuviste razón, ya que él también ha caído en el poder de Drago, muchos otros personajes también van a morir en esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _y lo hizo aun después de que Blackfire demostrara que nunca le importo ni un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _y ahora Cole fue el siguiente en caer, no importa lo que intenten, no están logrando frenar a Drago y esto no está nada más que comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ella sabía que iba a morir si usaba esa magia, pero estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse si a cambio conseguía algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _acabas de ver que efectivamente no se encontraba perfectamente bien de su salud, pero aun así lo intento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y un nuevo aliado también ha caído, Cole intento lograr algo con su último ataque, pero no consiguió que la herida de Drago fuera más grave. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _Starfire pudo mostrarse muy cruel con su hermana, pero al final de cuentas, era su hermana y la amaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _y así continuaran si no encuentran un modo de lograr herirlo realmente, ya que su poder no deja de crecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _Batman ya lo dijo cuándo las chicas trataron de confortarle por Alfred; "hay una misión que cumplir". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _aunque las Diamantes han llegado, eso no cambia nada, el poder de Drago puede arrasar con todos los Universos y solo está permitiendo que el Universo 1 continúe intacto para hacerlo sufrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y uno más ha caído intentado detener a Drago, pero las Diamantes han llegado con su flota lista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _tomando en cuenta que las Diamantes están molestas por lo ocurrido con Amarillo y Rosa, pero eso no basta para detener a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _no está siendo nada fácil, el poder que aun encierran es demasiado misterioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _muchos esperaban eso, pero como dijo Drago, Destino necesitaba que alguien usara el casco para poder emplear su magia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _puedes esperar más muertes, porque en esta guerra muchos personajes van a morir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y puedes esperar a muchos más, porque como ya has visto, otros guerreros está cayendo en esta guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso es muy cierto, ya que Drago ha demostrado que su poder no se agota con nada, pues más héroes siguen cayendo ante su terrible poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _de hecho, solo Zeno Sama podría hacerle frente, pero eso es algo que no hará y menos sabiendo las consecuencias de lo que ocurriría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ciertamente, ya que me pareció muy impactante como lo corto en dos, aunque Drago lo partió en cuatro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y valientes guerreros continúan cayendo, el poder de Drago no parece detenerse con nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _te agradezco por los comentarios, realmente no me puedo creer que hayamos llegado a 10000 comentarios, en serio es un gran impacto para mí, vaya que lo es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pero recuerda que Drago es la Bestia del Mal y su poder es mucho más grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _porque como bien dijo Starfire, a pesar de todo, era su hermana y ella la amaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _pues ya viste que no, pero aun así lo dio todo en esta batalla a pesar de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _las tres intentaron todo hasta el final, pero el avance de Drago no se detiene con nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _Starfire murió salvando a su hermana, Kara hizo lo que pudo, al igual que Zantanna, aunque solo ella sabía que moriría en su intento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y lamentablemente, así va a continuar, porque lo único que realmente hiere a Drago es el poder que tienen las chicas, pero aún no lo han desarrollado por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _estas en lo cierto, ya que se lo pidieron muchas veces, que no intentara eso porque solo terminaría muriendo, pero ella se arriesgó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _entrego cada gramo de su energía en ese intento, pero Drago logro vencerlo sin problema alguno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _como extraño esa gran serie y en especial a ese gato, definitivamente era la razón del programa, debió llamarse "Las Aventuras de Salem". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _es verdad, ambos lo dieron todo en la batalla, aun cuando sabían que posiblemente morirían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _eso es verdad, siendo la Gran Bestia del Mal su poder es arrasador, no importa quién lo enfrente, vencerlo es una tarea casi imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y acaba de subir con la caída de Cole, pero en una guerra siempre habrá bajas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _eso es algo que Batman sabe a la perfección, pero las chicas, siendo tan jóvenes, les costara aceptar eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y continuara subiendo, eso es inevitable, no importa lo que hagan, ese resultado es obvio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _es como dijo Batman, podría eliminarlos en cualquier momento, pero quiere verlos sufrir el mayor tiempo posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _esto no es más que el preludio, pues el verdadero objetivo de Drago es el Reino Celestial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y el número de muertes va en aumento, esto es algo inevitable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _eso es bastante cierto, Drago está jugando con todos ellos, solo los está haciendo sufrir y temer por el momento en que decida eliminarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _no contaría con eso, ya que Darkseid sabe que su presencia no cambiara nada y aunque no lo admita, le teme a lo que Drago pueda hacerle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _Starfire siempre amo a su hermana, aun a pesar de que ella siempre la trató como basura y por eso hizo lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _eso es lo malo, pueden intentar ganar tiempo, pero ni siquiera saben cuánto tienen, porque Drago puede eliminarlos en cuanto desee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _no contaría con la aparición de Darkseid, ya que aunque no lo admite, teme a lo que Drago pueda hacerle por traicionarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _de eso puedes estar seguro, ya que la lista de muertes lo único que hará será incrementarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _Kara se dejó llevar por la rabia que sintió al ver morir a Starfire y Zantanna ya sabía que usar esa magia le costaría la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _eso es algo que pronto averiguaras, aunque por el momento la lista de muertes sigue creciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ciertamente Zantanna estaba dispuesta a entregar la vida si con ello lograba algo, desgraciadamente, no fue así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y es tiempo limitado, pues no saben en qué momento Drago se decida a eliminarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _eso es algo inevitable y lo peor de todo es que Drago solo está jugando, disfrutando de verlas sufrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pues pronto verás algo que te sorprenderá, aunque por el momento, más aliados siguen cayendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y ahora un noble caballero ha caído, el número de muertes solo irá aumentando hasta que Drago decida ponerle fin a todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el poder de Drago no se puede comparar con nada, así como su maldad tampoco se puede comparar, hasta Darkseid le teme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _pues lo acabas de hacer, aunque lograste cortarle un brazo a Drago, para él no fue nada, pero igual espero que te haya gustado lo que dijiste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _realmente es demasiado injusta en ocasiones, pero bueno, más vidas se cobraran en esta guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _lo hicieron bien, aunque en el caso de Starfire, ella hizo lo que cualquier persona haría por su familia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y siguen pasando, pues ya perdieron también al líder de la Orden de Caballeros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _solo que ellas lo harán por su deseo de vengar a Diamante Rosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _Drago solo está jugando, quiere que sufran el mayor tiempo posible por todo lo que hicieron en su contra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pues ya viste quien fue el siguiente en morir y ahora las Diamantes también llegaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ella fue quien quizás lo dio todo en el capítulo anterior, porque sabía que podía morir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y los intentos no faltan, pero desgraciadamente no consiguen nada contra él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y puedes estar seguro de que muchos más van a caer, después de todo, la guerra siempre toma vidas inocentes o de aquellos que combaten en la misma Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _las Diamantes no tienen interés alguno en proteger a la Tierra, solo quieren vengarse de la Bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _la verdad…no tengo idea, nunca sé cuántos capítulos va a tener una historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 126 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Cree, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Ángel María NF, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, Peebels Pek, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, AndrosValgreen4, Sombra 02, FreedomGundam96, Bowser3000000, Franco, Moon-9215, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Xanatrix742, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Espadachín de la Luz, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Atila 15,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	127. Sacrificios

" _ **La batalla final contra la Bestia del Mal ha comenzado, en estos momentos, el poder de las tinieblas está ganando terreno, perdiéndose las vidas de Alfred, Starfire, Kara, Zantanna y recientemente, Bullock, quien fue mordido por un Zombi y como consecuencia se suicidó para evitar convertirse en uno, por otro lado, Cole, el líder de la Orden de Caballeros se dispuso a darlo todo o nada con un ataque que terminaría con su vida, pero aun así lo intento y su ataque fue tan poderoso que podría haber sido capaz de partir en dos al mismo Brainiac, pero…en Drago no tuvo el menor efecto, pues aunque logro cortarle un brazo, para Drago no fue problema alguno, ahora, las tropas del Planeta Madre han llegado para unirse a la lucha en contra de la Bestia del Mal, pero nada está sirviendo ¿acaso no habrá un modo de frenar al terrible Drago?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 127**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 127 La Furia de la Bestia del Mal**

 **Séptima Parte**

 **Sacrificios**

 **Planeta Supremo**

Deboness se encontraba sumamente seria, mientras que Lyra y Raiden solo la observaban en silencio, sabiendo muy bien que lo que la Diosa de la Destrucción de ese Universo estaba hablando muy en serio con lo que acababa de decirles.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, recuerda que los Dioses no podemos interferir en…-Raiden se vio silenciado por la mirada de Deboness.

-Los Dioses no interferimos cuando Zamasu causo todo ese daño y mira lo que paso, se acabó, no me quedare quieta viendo como gente inocente muere, iré a la Tierra y estoy segura de muchos otros Dioses irán-dijo Deboness.

-¿Cómo pretendes ir sin la ayuda de Xiang?-pregunto Lyra sabiendo la respuesta de su pregunta.

-Pensé que tú querrías llevarme-dijo Deboness mirando seriamente y su compañera Kaioshin se quedó en silencio un momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Las naves de las Diamantes quedaron en el suelo, las Gemas habían abandonado las naves justo a tiempo y ahora ambas Diamantes se incorporaban como podían, siendo en todo momento observadas por sus respectivas Perlas, quienes se veían sumamente preocupadas por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Mi Diamante ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Perla Azul.

-Eso creo-dijo Azul-Blanco ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto mirando a su compañera.

-Me siento…humillada-respondió Blanco mirando hacia donde se encontraba la Bestia-nunca me imaginé que tuviera tanto poder…yo sabía que era sumamente poderoso y terrible…pero creo que lo subestime-dijo aterrada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Blanco?-pregunto Azul mirándola con sorpresa y mucho miedo en su tono de voz.

-Que solo vinimos hasta aquí…para ser destruidas…-respondió Blanco con terror, dejando a Azul en iguales condiciones.

El resto de las Gemas no podían creer lo que su Diamante más importante decía, debía ser algún tipo de broma, pero la expresión de Diamante Blanco dejaba en claro que no estaba bromeando ni un poco, fue cuando un Doomsday hizo acto de aparición, lanzándose contra ellas a gran velocidad.

-¡Mi Diamante cuidado!-grito Ojito al ver eso.

Fue cuando Garnet hizo acto de aparición, dándole un puñetazo al Doomsday, derribándolo, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Garnet comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza para evitar que se levantara, desafortunadamente, el Doomsday era tan fuerte como el original y sujetándola del rostro la estrello con fuerza contra el suelo.

Lo siguiente que ese monstruo hizo fue arrojarla contra una pared, para luego arremeter contra ella, pero justo en ese momento, Polar Nova apareció y lo congelo, momento que Piccolo aprovecho para dispararle un rayo y acabar con ese monstruo, aunque aún quedaba todo un ejército.

-Nunca creí que diría esto, pero realmente creo que no vamos a conseguir nada con esto-gruño Piccolo.

-Al menos no hasta que las chicas derroten a la Bestia-señalo Polar Nova, para luego correr hacia Garnet-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Lo estoy…aunque me gustaría decir que ruge más fuerte de lo que golpea, pero estaría mintiendo-señalo Garnet algo aturdida.

Fue cuando la fusión vio a las Diamantes y resto de Gemas del Planeta Madre, lo que provoco que todo el lugar se sintiera una enorme tensión, misma que hizo que Piccolo se pusiera en guardia, solo por si acaso, aunque Polar Nova se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaría ahora que esas Gemas llegaron a la Tierra.

Fue cuando el resto de las Crystal Gems apareció, con Stevonnie al frente y montada en León, rápidamente, la valiente fusión se puso en medio de ambos grupos y miro a las Diamantes fijamente, así como ellas la miraban a ella, muchas Gemas se interpusieron en el camino de Stevonnie, quien se detuvo.

-Entonces ¿Qué harán? ¿Van a seguir atacándome a mí y a mis amigos? ¿Aun después de que descubrieron que fue Diamante Amarillo quien destruyo a Diamante Rosa?-cuestiono Stevonnie.

-¡Cuida lo que dices humana!-bramo Ojito-¡Tal vez tú no destruiste a Diamante Rosa pero sigues siendo la líder de la rebelión!-.

-¿Y eso importa ahora?-pregunto Piccolo mirando a las Diamantes, el guerrero de Namek no comprendía por completo lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía una ligera idea de ello.

Ambas Diamantes se vieron entre sí, para luego mirar a la Bestia del Mal, así como a esas valientes guerreras que irradiaban una gran cantidad de energía misteriosa, sus ataques parecían tener algún tipo de efecto en Drago, pero ni eso bastaba para detenerlo y fue cuando más Doomsday hicieron acto de aparición.

Piccolo encaro a los Doomsday, seguido por Polar Nova y las Crystal Gems, mientras que Stevonnie aun permanecía viendo a las Diamantes y sus Gemas, pero tras darse cuenta de que había otras prioridades simplemente se dirigió hacia sus amigos, dejando a las Diamantes confundidas.

-Creo que estamos a punto de tener una guerra más difícil que la que tuvimos hace más de 5000 años-dijo Perla.

-Deberíamos fusionarnos-señalo Amatista.

-Eso solo lo haremos en caso de ser necesario, la fusión gasta mucha energía y recuerda que ni siquiera Alexandrita pudo contra Doomsday-le recordó Garnet.

-De todos modos, si no detenemos a la Bestia…este será el final de todo-dijo Peridot, al tiempo que Lapis encaraba a las Diamantes, el miedo que sentía hacia ellas quedo opacado ante los monstruos que tenía ahora al frente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kal y Diana estaban peleando en otro lugar apartado, muy cerca del parque principal, llevando Kal una espada que Diana le facilito, así como un escudo, por suerte para Kal, los Doomsday estaban muy ocupados peleando con guerreros como Goku, Vegeta y Trunks, así que no tenía que preocuparse más que por el ejército de Zombis que los rodeaban.

-¡Nada los para!-bramo Diana tras partir a uno en dos-¡Sin importar lo que haga siguen llegando!-.

-¡Hay que seguir intentando!-grito Kal preparándose para lanzar otro ataque deteniéndose de golpe al ver quién era el Zombi, una mirada de miedo e incredibilidad apareció, mientras el Zombi avanzaba lentamente hacia él-no…no es posible… ¿Lois?-.

Efectivamente, era el Zombi de Lois, mismo que avanzo lentamente hasta Kal y una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca, extendió su mano hacia él, colocándola sobre la mejilla del hombre, quien ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado para poder sentir aquella mano fría y muerta, aunque eso era algo que no notaba.

De pronto, Lois rugió como si fuera un animal y arremetió contra él, derribándolo con facilidad, una vez en el suelo, Lois trato de morder a Kal, quien luchaba desesperadamente por quitársela de encima, pero parecía que esa cosa era mucho más fuerte que él, además de no ser capaz de poder hacerle daño a la mujer que alguna vez amo, no después de todo lo que le hizo en el pasado.

Lois solo lo miraba con unos ojos sin vida, tratando de alcanzarlo para poder morderlo, fue cuando Diana clavo su espada por la espalda de la Zombi, para luego levantarla y lanzarla por los aires, estrellándola contra un árbol, pero eso no la iba a frenar, Kal se quedó en completo estado de shock.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Diana ayudándolo a incorporarse.

Kal aún estaba en shock y eso preocupo a Diana, pero antes de poder decir algo, Kal se adelantó-El Guasón…él hizo esto…Drago está usando a Diana…no puedo creerlo…-.

-La liberaremos Kal, lo prometo-dijo Diana volteando a ver a Lois, quien comenzó a levantarse, al tiempo que aparecían más Zombis-pero creo que nos tomara más tiempo del que pensé-expreso colocándose en guardia y Kal también lo hizo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Death Racer aún continuaba su batalla a gran velocidad contra Kid Flash Zombi, debía admitirlo, realmente no había perdido nada de su poder a pesar de ser un cadáver putrefacto, pero a pesar de estar en medio de esa batalla, en ningún momento dejaba de ver cómo le iba a las chicas y francamente, iban de mal en peor, pues Drago las tenía completamente dominadas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Primera vez que quiero que Dash gane y mira que pasa!-gruño al tiempo que detenía el golpe de Kid Flash-¡Tengo que hacer algo y más vale que sea pronto, así que lo siento amigo mío!-.

Death Racer empleo su gran velocidad para sujetar a Kid Flash, quien lo mordió con fuerza en el hombro, pero sin lograr hacerle el menor rasguño, ya que Death Racer era un caso sumamente especial, pues no estaba ni vivo ni muerto, así que las mordidas de los Zombis no lo afectaban.

Moviéndose a gran velocidad, Death Racer estrello a Kid Flash contra un árbol, mismo que tenía una rama con una filosa punta, enterrándolo profundamente en la misma, de manera que no podría liberarse en un buen rato, se separó de él y lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo siento amigo, pero eso te detendrá por el momento, ya que tengo que ir a ayudar a mi antigua rival-expreso Jesse preparándose para ir a cumplir con su misión, cuando una flecha se clavó en su pierna logrando herirlo, para su sorpresa-¿Qué mierda?-.

La flecha había sido lanzada por Artemisa, quien preparo una nueva flecha, pero rápidamente, Death Racer se quitó la misma y la lanzo contra la Zombi, clavándosela en un ojo y derribándola, el velocista dirigió su vista hacia la herida y se llevó una sorpresa, estaba sangrando.

-Esa flecha…no era ordinaria…-gruño por debajo, viendo como salía bastante sangre de la herida, misma que rápidamente detuvo con un torniquete improvisado-maldita sea mi suerte…hasta los No Muertos podemos morir…que divertido-dijo dirigiéndose a ayudar a sus amigos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El ejército de Linternas Negros estaba comenzando a ganar terreno contra los cuatro Linternas que estaban en la Tierra y para empeorar su situación, sus Anillos se estaban quedando sin energía, ese hecho preocupo mucho a Aya, pues incluso ella estaba quedándose sin su energía.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo Eirian.

-¡Si alguien tiene un plan es buen momento para que lo comparta!-declaro John.

-¡Solo resistir!-respondió Razer-¡Si nuestros Anillos están quedándose sin energía, entonces es lógico que los de ellos también!-.

-¡Es cierto!-exclamo Eirian al comprender lo que el Linterna Azul quería decirle, pero entonces Nekron hizo acto de aparición riéndose.

-Pobres ilusos, no han comprendido nada de lo que está pasando ¿verdad?-pregunto malignamente.

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono John.

Nekron se rio divertido la ver la cara de confusión del Linterna Verde-Es muy simple en realidad, con la Bestia en la Tierra nuestros Anillos tienen energía ilimitada-respondió, dejando sorprendidos a los cuatro Linternas-mientras que sus Anillos se alimentan de Voluntad, Esperanza y Luz, los nuestros se alimentan de Oscuridad y Muerte, con la Bestia aquí tenemos una reserva infinita de energía ¡Así que nuestros Anillos nunca se vaciaran!-sentencio riéndose, dejando aterrados a sus rivales.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche comenzaron su ataque de nuevo contra Drago, atacándolo por varias direcciones, pero el resultado no cambiaba en lo más mínimo y ya no sabían ni que hacer, el poder de la Bestia estaba comenzando a dominarlas una vez más, ya habían intentado todo; ataques planeados, por el frente, la espalda y nada funcionaba.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?-pregunto Drago malignamente y con un tono de voz algo aburrido-esperaba algo mejor de las Virtudes Humanas, pero creo que ya dieron todo de sí cuando se enfrentaron a los Maestros Oscuros-.

-Aun no nos has vencido-aseguro Sunset mirando a la Bestia de manera desafiante.

-Eso se puede arreglar-sentencio Drago al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban y alzaba una mano hacia ellas-¡Resplandor del Diablo!-invoco lanzando varias esferas de energía oscura, mismas que brillaban con un resplandor rojizo.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Twilight y el grupo comenzó a esquivar aquellos ataques con rapidez, pero las esferas comenzaron a seguirlas y una a una fue alcanzándolas, golpeándolas con fuerzas y derribándolas.

-¡Oh no!-grito Daisy al ver eso, al tiempo que las chicas caían al suelo, quedando muy dañadas por el ataque, pero sin perder su transformación de Ángeles.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Dante y Diagon continuaban enfrascados en su devastadora batalla, ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, esperando el mejor momento para atacarse, fue cuando Dante se dio cuenta de la situación en que se encontraban las Hijas de la Noche o también conocidas como las Virtudes Humanas, sino hacía algo por ayudarlas podría ser el final y si ellas perecían entonces definitivamente nadie podría detener a la Bestia del Mal.

-¡Deja de distraerte!-bramo Diagon embistiéndolo con fuerza y derribándolo, dejándolo tendido en el suelo algo aturdido por el ataque que recibió-si vas a correr te sugiero que lo hagas ahora, porque el amo no te tendrá la misma piedad que yo te estoy teniendo-expreso sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿Llamas piedad a esto?-cuestiono Dante incorporándose-lo que haces es matar a inocentes, lastimarlos, hacerlos sufrir ¿Dónde está la libertad en ello o la paz?-.

-Se supone que eres un Ángel y sin embargo no puedes ver más allá de lo que tus ojos te muestran, tú solo ves a los humanos como la Presencia ha querido que los veas, como seres indefensos que necesitan ser protegidos, pero la verdad es muy diferente, los humanos no merecen ser protegidos, su único propósito es ser destruidos, solo así se conseguirá la paz y lo mismo va con cada raza existente en los 12 Universos-.

-Lo que buscan es masacre y ver morir a otros, eso no es conseguir la paz…no voy a permitir que eso pase-aseguro Dante incorporándose.

-Que patético eres y pensar que fue una simple humana la que te hizo pensar de ese modo, por eso no eres digno de estar en el nuevo mundo que el amo creara, porque aquellos que se dejan contaminar con las palabras de los mortales entonces no son dignos de servir a alguien tan sabio y justo como él-.

-¿Sabio? ¿Qué tiene él de sabio o de justo?-cuestiono Dante.

-El amo castigo a Black y Zamasu como lo merecían, como realmente debieron ser castigados, Zeno Sama lo único que hizo fue borrarlos rápidamente, les dio un final rápido e indoloro, a pesar de todo lo que hicieron fue demasiado piadoso con ellos y por eso necesitaban aprender que sus pecados merecían una pena mucho más mortífera y gracias al amo eso se ha cumplido, muy pronto todos los pecadores desaparecerán y la paz finalmente reinara-.

-¡Ya deja de hablar!-bramo Dante atacándolo con fuerza, ambos comenzaron a luchar de manera devastadora nuevamente.

El Ángel Caído se dio cuenta de que la situación estaba muy mala, no podía perder el tiempo, debía ayudar a las Virtudes Humanas y por ello debía acabar lo más pronto posible con Diagon, ya que mientras el Jinete estuviera entreteniéndolo no podría hacer algo, fue cuando una idea cruzo su mente, era arriesgada, pero no tenía muchas opciones, además de que ese ataque solo podía llevarse a cabo por un Dios Destructor, pero a estas alturas no le quedaban muchas opciones.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso es así como vas a terminar conmigo? ¡Lo único que estás haciendo es evadirme o es que acaso estas queriendo ganar tiempo, como si eso te fuera a ayudar!-sentencio Diagon dándole una patada que estrello a Dante contra el techo de uno de los edificios de la ciudad-¡Será tu final!-sentencio disparándole varios rayos a donde Dante se estrelló.

Una gran cantidad de humo cubrió el lugar y Diagon sonrió al ver que su enemigo no aparecía, convencido de haberlo vencido, pero en ese preciso momento-¡Aquí estoy!-grito Dante apareciendo detrás de Diagon.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Diagon al voltear a verlo y encontrarlo con su palma abierta-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-.

-¡Esto! ¡Hakai!-invoco Dante usando su poder contra Diagon, provocando que el Jinete lanzara un grito de dolor, al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer-¡Eso es!-expreso sonriendo, pero de pronto, Diagon lo sujeto de la mano-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ya veo…intentaste usar el Hakai contra mí…fue un buen intento!-reconoció Diagon con solo la mitad de su rostro, ya que la otra mitad quedo deformada por la técnica-¡Si hubieras sido un Dios de la Destrucción no estaría aquí en estos momento, pero desgraciadamente para ti yo no soy como el imbécil de Zamasu!-bramo contraatacando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Drago lanzo un golpe más con su garra, dándole a Applejack y provocando que la chica cayera al suelo con fuerza-¡Applejack!-grito Rainbow al ver eso.

-Deberías comenzar a preocuparte por ti antes de porque amiga-expreso Drago abriendo los ojos y provocando una poderosa ventisca que la derribo a ella y a las demás.

-¡Chicas!-grito Daisy al ver eso.

-Nada de lo que hacen afecta a la Bestia-expreso Tetrax.

Las chicas comenzaron a levantarse, aunque se veían sumamente aturdidas y heridas, incluso su brillo divino estaba comenzando a cesar, Drago avanzo lentamente hacia ellas-Las aplastare-sentencio preparándose a cumplir su propósito, cuando de pronto, un Doomsday lo golpeo en la cara con fuerza, provocando que Drago lo sujetara.

El Doomsday solo trago profundamente antes de ser consumido por la llama maligna de Drago, fue cuando Goku y Vegeta hicieron acto de aparición-¡Ya basta! ¡De ninguna manera vamos a dejar que sigas causando destrucción!-declaro Goku desafiante.

-¡Hazte a un lado Kakaroto!-bramo Vegeta lanzándose al ataque y transformándose en Súper Saiyajin Azul-¡El Príncipe de los Saiyajin será quien acabe contigo!-declaro atacándolo, pero Drago le dio un golpe que el orgulloso Vegeta nunca vio venir.

-¡Vegeta!-grito Goku.

Drago se rio ante eso-Que inútiles son ustedes dos, ni siquiera parecen haberse dado cuenta de que he eliminado su Universo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-cuestiono Vegeta.

-Su Universo, así como el del Avatar han desaparecido por completo, fueron consumidas por las Tinieblas y ahora no existe más que un vacío profundo en donde solían estar, su familia, sus amigos, todo lo que conocían se ha extinguido-sentencio Drago.

-No…no puede ser…-expreso Goku incrédulo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te molesta acaso? Deberías estar agradecido por lo que hice, después de todo, ahora puedes disfrutar de las peleas y entrenar a tu antojo-se burló Drago con crueldad.

-¡Eres un maldito!-grito Goku lanzándose al ataque, logrando esquivar un ataque de Drago y golpearlo justo en el abdomen, provocando una onda de energía, pero la Bestia ni siquiera sufrió un daño.

-Black tenía razón, tu rabia es muy pobre-sentencio Drago golpeándolo y derribándolo-no se compara a cuando Freezer te hizo enfadar, que decepcionante-un nuevo rayo golpeo a Drago con fuerza, mismo que fue lanzado por las chicas.

-Esto aún no termina-aseguro Sunset.

-Pero ya estoy cansándome de este jueguito-expreso Drago con maldad, para luego alzar una garra-¡Relámpagos de Fuego!-invoco y varios rayos cayeron del cielo, golpeando a todos los héroes que estaban presentes, incluso los de la ciudad.

El grito de dolor de los héroes se escuchó en todas direcciones, siendo Batman y Celestia los únicos que se salvaron, aunque por muy poco, incluso las Diamantes fueron alcanzadas por esos rayos, las Hijas de la Noche también los recibieron, pero milagrosamente, ninguno murió, aunque sí que quedaron gravemente dañados.

-Espero que sepan agradecer que los haya dejado vivir, porque pude haberlos acabado a todos con ese golpe-explico Drago.

-¿Por qué…no lo hiciste?-pregunto Twilight.

-Porque me gusta jugar con mis presas antes de exterminarlas por completo y ustedes se merecen un final más doloroso, después de todo, tienen la Luz de mi hermano y sin ustedes aquí, él se verá forzado a venir a desafiarme y entonces por fin terminare lo que empecé hace tantos años-.

Las chicas estaban muy heridas y todos sus aliados también, pero como dijo Drago, aún estaban vivos y eso se debía a que quería verlos sufrir el mayor tiempo posible para deleitarse con su dolor, Goku y Vegeta, al igual que Trunks perdieron su transformación, pero las chicas aún se mantenían en Modo Ángel, pero se sentían sumamente frustradas.

-Mierda… ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer para dañarlo?-exclamo Sunset.

-Ahora la pregunta que necesito hacerme es a quien torturare primero hasta que me suplique que la elimine, hay tantas opciones por donde escoger y muchas buenas razones para hacerlo en ese orden-las Hijas de la Noche se vieron reflejadas en los ojos de Drago-creo que comenzare…contigo-decidió Drago señalando a…

-¡Rainbow!-exclamo Applejack al ver que su novia fue la escogida.

-Siempre has disfrutado de ser la No. 1, veamos que tanto lo disfrutas ahora, prepárate, porque lo que voy a hacerte será mucho peor que todos esos meses que pasaste en silla de ruedas-sentencio Drago y Rainbow solo pudo tensar su mandíbula-sufre-.

Drago disparo un rayo contra Rainbow, quien solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe, pero entonces, una figura se interpuso, recibiéndolo por Rainbow, quien al abrir sus ojos se quedó sumamente aterrada y sorprendida por quien recibió el ataque de la Bestia.

Pues quien recibió el ataque no fue otro más que Jesse, también conocido como Death Racer y rival de Rainbow-¿Jesse?-exclamo Rainbow.

Jesse estaba temblando y le costaba mantenerse en pie, pues tenía un hueco en el estómago, justo donde recibió el ataque de Drago, pero al ya estar en un estado similar a la muerte podía resistirlo un poco más de lo normal, aquella intromisión provoco que Drago gruñera.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=-_npu4morxs)**

-Vaya, vaya, tenía que ser otro tonto jugando a ser héroe-gruño Drago.

-No…te equivoques…-dijo Jesse a duras penas-yo…no soy…un héroe…pero…si alguien…va a derrotar a Dash…seré yo…-.

-Jesse-.

-Que tonto eres-expreso Drago volviéndole a disparar un rayo, golpeándolo en una pierna-habría sido mejor que te quedaras pudriendo en el Mundo de los Recordados, al menos así habrías prolongado tu existencia un poco más-sentencio Drago sin dejar de dispararle y torturarlo.

-¡Agh!-Jesse recibía cada uno de los ataques de Drago sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a sangrar bastante, hecho que lo sorprendió, pero ni así Drago dejaba de torturarlo.

-Basta…detente…basta…-suplicaba Rainbow, al tiempo que las demás veían horrorizadas lo que pasaba-¡BASTA!-.

-Como desees-sentencio Drago con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos, antes de disparar un nuevo rayo, mismo que perforo el corazón de Jesse.

Finalmente, el chico cayó al suelo gravemente herido, con los ojos muy abiertos y sangrando por todo su cuerpo, dejando atónita a Rainbow-No…no… ¡Jesse!-grito arrastrándose hasta él-¡Por favor! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me salvaste?-cuestiono llorando.

-Porque…aunque…me duela admitirlo…tú…y tus amigas…son las únicas que pueden…frenarlo…-expreso a duras penas.

-¡No puedes irte, te necesitamos, aún no hemos decidido quién de los dos es el mejor, no te puedes ir así!-grito Rainbow.

Jesse se rio con ironía-Eso…fue lo único que pensé…cuando…sucedió el ataque…que me quito la vida…la primera vez…ahora mírame…no estoy del todo…vivo…y aun así…-.

-A pesar de sus heridas aun puedes hablar, que interesante-dijo Drago con maldad-creo que debo terminar con el sufrimiento de ambos, podrán hacer su competencia en el olvido-sentencio abriendo su garra y disparando un orbe oscuro.

-Mierda-gruño Jesse al darse cuenta, para usar todas sus fuerzas en empujar a Rainbow, quien solo pudo ver como su amigo y rival recibía aquel ataque directo.

-¡Jesse!-grito Rainbow al ver eso, lo último que vio de su amigo fue como desaparecía en aquella energía-no…-dijo llorando.

-No…no de nuevo…no otra vez…-musito Twilight al pensar a cuantos amigos había matado Drago en esos momentos.

-Es…abominable-dijo Rarity con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y su maquillaje escurrido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace esto?-pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-No es justo…no es justo…-dijo Fluttershy llorando.

-¡Eres un maldito!-grito Sunset-¿Cuántas vidas debes tomar para sentirte satisfecho?-cuestiono Sunset.

Drago solo se rio ante eso-Ya es tiempo de continuar con ustedes, pronto todo lo que conocen y aman desaparecerá, pero creo que cambiare el orden de eliminadas, empezando contigo-Drago miro a Sunset y esta gruño-la hija adoptiva de Batman, ya perdió a sus padres, a tres hijos, amigos cercanos, un maestro y un fiel compañero, me pregunto si podrá soportar perder a su hija más reciente y ni que decir de la comisionada, acaba de encontrarla y ahora la perderá-Drago preparo su ataque mortal, pero un rayo salió del cielo y lo golpeo por la espalda-¿hum?-.

Un vórtice de luz se formó en el cielo, captando la atención de todos los presentes-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-No lo sé…pero creo que es algo bueno…lo puedo sentir-dijo Twilight sintiendo una energía divina muy familia.

-De eso puedes estar segura-dijo Lyra apareciendo ante ellas, acompañada de Shin y Gowasu, ambos con expresiones serias.

Fue cuando del cielo emergieron Horakthy, Amaterasu, Raiden, Catrina, Xibalba, Jerez, Bills y finalmente, dirigiendo al grupo, Deboness, quien se veía sumamente seria en todo momento, ese hecho provoco que Drago entrecerrara los ojos, al tiempo que sus tropas se detenían.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí esos Dioses?-cuestiono Bareloc.

Drago solo permanecía con expresión tranquila en todo momento, viendo como los 8 Dioses se colocaban ante él, rodeándolo y preparándose para comenzar con una batalla sumamente difícil e intensa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, As, quien había encontrado al Guasón se dispuso a detenerlo, cuando el rayo lo alcanzo, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, momento que el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen aprovecho para acercarse lentamente a él, acompañado de Harley.

-Qué pena amigo, pudimos habernos divertido mucho, después de todo, tienes todo lo necesario para formar parte de mi Escalera Real-expreso el Guasón apuntándole con su arma.

-¡Cariño!-grito Harley al tiempo que Batman aparecía junto con Celestia.

-¡Batsy! ¡Qué gusto verte, estaba preocupado de que…!-el Guasón se vio silenciado cuando sintió como Batman le lanzaba uno de sus Bati Boomerangs, clavándoselo en un ojo-¿has perdido el juicio?-.

-¡Por el contrario Guasón, nunca he estado más cuerdo!-aseguro Batman con enojo.

El Guasón se rio al escuchar eso-Muy bien Bats, entonces que sea nuestro último juego ¡Harley!-grito el Guasón y ambos comenzaron a correr por distintas direcciones.

Batman y Celestia corrieron hasta quedar ante As-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Batman.

-Lo estaré…pero ese tipo…en serio necesita una lección-gruño As-dásela por mí-.

-Con gusto-dijo Batman-yo iré por el Guasón-agrego mirando a Celestia.

-Su puta es mía-dijo Celestia y ambos comenzaron a perseguir a la pareja de psicópatas, mientras que As observaba lo que ocurría a lo lejos.

-De verdad que esto sería genial…si no fuera el fin del mundo-bromeo recuperándose un poco.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Increíble, ocho deidades que rigen a los Universos han aparecido ante Drago para enfrentarlo ¿será posible que estos 8 poderosos Dioses sean capaces de lograr algo contra la Bestia del Mal?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **An To Beatriz:** _pues a esta guerra todavía le queda algo, así que puedes estar segura de que veremos más comentarios, por el momento la situación sigue empeorando, conforme más buenos amigos caen._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _en breve las usaran, es que me pidieron que realizara antes un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por el momento, más héroes continúan cayendo ante el poder de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _eso es algo que Batman debe descubrir, tanto del Guasón como de la profecía que está escrita en el Libro de la Vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _pero deben entender el significado de la misma o de lo contrario todo está perdido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _ciertamente fue una idea muy buena en ese momento, ahora deben encontrar a Batman y descifrar lo que dice la profecía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _pues acabas de ver que Batman encontró al Guasón y que algunos Dioses han aparecido para enfrentarse a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _y no hay que olvidar que Drago solo está jugando con todos ellos, ya que si quisiera, podría eliminarlos como lo hizo con los otros Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _te comprendo, yo tengo sentimientos encontrados con ella, por un lado me parece divertida, pero por el otro también pienso que iba a ser una psiquiatra de esas que tienen sus libros de autoayuda o que se yo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _en medio del caos que se está desatando no es nada fácil encontrar a Batman, pero esa es la máxima prioridad, ya que esa profecía puede ser la clave. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y las muertes van a continuar, pues mientras no se detenga a Drago muchos más van a morir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _ciertamente es algo que puede marcar la diferencia, pero deben darse prisa, porque Drago no jugara con ellos para siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _con su amo presente, su ejército se vuelve muy poderoso, casi invencible, deben encontrar un modo de detener esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pero deben estar preparados todos, porque dije que incluso algunos OC van a morir y eso es algo que ya está pasando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _murió peleando, como a cualquier guerrero le hubiera gustado, algo que Abzu siempre estuvo buscando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _pues algunos Dioses han llegado para hacerle frente a Drago, pero se necesita conocer la profecía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _no te preocupes, eso no es motivos para estar preocupado, la pelea con Drago, misma que sigue cobrando muchas vidas sí que es una razón para preocuparse muchísimo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _¿Qué tipos de cambios tienes en mente exactamente? Y la batalla con Drago no parece tener fin._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, Bullock tuvo la mala suerte de ser mordido por uno y aunque no sabe si eso evitara que se vuelva uno de ellos, al menos trato._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _la profecía del Libro de la Vida puede ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _la verdad, dudo mucho que mis futuros proyectos alcancen el éxito que este fic ha logrado, realmente va a ser imposible, ya que yo mismo lo dije, es mi obra maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _si los vi todos, aunque uno de ellos no se abrió, me dijo que el video no existía por derechos de autor y esas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y cada vez se torna más difícil, mientras más aliados caen, Drago solo se fortalece más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _de hecho, Drago conoce la profecía por completo, pero no le preocupa porque lo que dice es algo que él considera imposible de realizarse, ya que los mortales así lo han demostrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _de hecho, la realidad es un poco diferente, no te digo nada más para no arruinar el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _la guerra con Drago continua y desafortunadamente, no va nada bien para la Liga de la Justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _en cierto modo ellas lo hacen para vengar a su querida Diamante Rosa y por poner a Diamante Amarillo en contra de la autoridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _en esta guerra se perderán muchas vidas, ya que como bien dice una frase "es imposible salvarlos a todos". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _muchos harán hasta lo imposible por intentar detener a Drago, aunque eso les cueste la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y vaya que la situación no está mejorando ni un poco, al contrario, solo parece empeorar, aunque ahora han llegado algunos Dioses al campo de batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _esa profecía podría ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, aunque aún se desconoce lo que dice. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _la situación es tan tensa que incluso los Dioses se han visto en la necesidad de intervenir en esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _la profecía puede ser lo que marque la diferencia, aunque Drago la conoce y no se preocupa por ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _el encuentro entre Batman y el Guasón finalmente ha llegado, aunque esta vez Batman está realmente molesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _de hecho es lo segundo, ya que Drago no cree que se complete debido a lo que decía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _con su amo presente, obtener la victoria es casi suplicar por un milagro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y los perderán de miles de maneras, ya que Drago se deleita con matar y torturar a sus víctimas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _hizo lo que pudo pese a su condición, al igual que Zantanna, que sabía que emplear esa magia le costaría la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _esa puede ser su última esperanza, ya que como van las cosas no tienen muchas opciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y ahora los Dioses o al menos los que consiguieron sobrevivir al ataque de Drago han llegado a enfrentarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y las esperanzas continuaran cayendo, aunque los Dioses han aparecido para hacerle frente a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y la cifra continuara aumentando si no logran encontrar un modo de debilitar a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _o como bien les dijo Freezer cuando comenzó su batalla en Namek "¿creen que tres hormigas podrán vencer a un dinosaurio como yo?". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ahora los Dioses han llegado para hacerle frente a Drago, mientras Batman finalmente encontró a su enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y que se acortaba cada vez que empleaba ambas espadas, ahora los Dioses han llegado a la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y la masacre de Drago continua, pero esta vez, los Dioses han aparecido en el enfrentamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y vaya que está resultando difícil, pues para Drago todos sus ataques no son más que caricias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ciertamente lo está haciendo y ahora se enfrentara a los Dioses que se atrevieron a ir a desafiarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _mientras su amo y señor este presente, el ejército de las tinieblas es invencible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ahora los Dioses han descendido del cielo para enfrentarse a la Bestia del Mal, mientras Batman encara al Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _intentaron algo buscando un resultado positivo, murieron como verdaderos héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y la cifra continuara aumentando si no logran encontrar la debilidad en la Bestia del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pues algunos Dioses han llegado para hacerle frente a Drago, veremos si son capaces de lograr algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _me disculpo por ello, por el momento la pelea contra Drago continua y más bajas se suman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _mejor morir peleando que vivir arrodillado y más si se trata de alguien como Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ciertamente, Drago quiere que sufran el mayor tiempo posible para después acabarlos a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _y la situación solo está empeorando, con la caída de más aliados, aunque los Dioses han llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _duraran el tiempo que Drago quiera y eso es lo más aterrador, no saber cuándo dará el golpe final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _en cierto modo eso es cierto, lástima que no fue así en el caso de Bullock. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ahora veremos si los Dioses son capaces de herir aunque sea un poco al peor enemigo de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _me disculpo por ello, por el momento el conflicto con Drago continua y las cosas no mejoran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y continúan las bajas, deben estar preparados para todo, porque muchos van a morir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _Bullock podrá haber sido muchas cosas, pero era un buen hombre, siempre listo para proteger y servir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _de hecho, ahora que Batman encontró al Guasón está dispuesto a terminar con todo antes de que sea tarde, pero el Guasón aún tiene un último chiste por contar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _las ideas son cada vez más escazas, la única oportunidad que tienen es la misteriosa profecía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 127 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, AndrosValgreen4, FreedomGundam96, Moon-9215, Xanatrix742, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Franco, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Odín, Black Hunter, el Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	128. Batalla de Dioses

" _ **La batalla contra la Bestia del Mal, el ser más maligno de todos los Universos ha comenzado, varias vidas se están perdiendo en este conflicto, muchos valientes héroes han muerto tratando de detenerlo, recientemente, Death Racer, también conocido como Jesse Ratchet, sacrifico su vida para proteger a su antigua amiga y rival; Rainbow Dash, incluso la flota del Planeta Madre fue derrotada con mucha facilidad por el poder de la Bestia, quien les revelo además que solo estaba jugando con ellos, porque si lo quisiera, podría acabarlos en el momento que deseara, pero primero quiere hacerlos sufrir de las peores maneras posibles, mientras tanto, Batman y Celestia van en búsqueda del Guasón y finalmente lo han encontrado, al mismo tiempo, que ocho Dioses descendían del cielo para enfrentarse a Drago ¿será posible que estas ocho deidades sean capaces de detener el terrible poder de la Gran Bestia del Mal?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 129**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 129 La Furia de la Bestia del Mal**

 **Octava Parte**

 **Batalla de Dioses**

Los Dioses habían aparecido ante Drago, quien solo permaneció en silencio al verlos aparecer, aunque las chicas no lograban entender cómo era posible eso, después de todo, se suponía que la Bestia había eliminado los demás Universos, se suponía que esos Dioses también habían sido eliminados, pero entonces la risa de Drago se escuchó.

-Ya veo, descubrieron mi pequeña trampa ¿no es así?-pregunto divertido.

-¿Trampa? ¿De qué habla?-pregunto Sunset.

-Aunque Drago borro 11 de los Universos no acabo con sus habitantes, todos los que vivían en cada uno de los Universos están atrapados en un infierno, mismo que fue creado por Drago especialmente para eso-explico Lyra-incluso algunos de los Dioses están atrapados en el mismo, nosotros fuimos los únicos que nos salvamos-.

-Entonces… ¿todas esas personas aun están vivas?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Si se le pude decir así-dijo Shin-mientras estén atrapadas en ese mundo no están ni vivos ni muertos, es como si fueran almas en pena que jamás encontraran el descanso eterno, de hecho, eso es lo que Drago quiere-.

-Maldito seas Zamasu, por haber ayudado a liberar a este monstruo-gruño Gowasu.

Los Dioses y Drago se mantenían observando, por unos instantes, ninguno de ellos hizo ni dijo nada-Debo admitirlo, estoy sorprendido de ver que ustedes consiguieron sobrevivir a mi ataque-reconoció-claro que esperaba eso de los Dioses de la Luz, Oscuridad, de Deboness y Lyra, ya que ambas son de este Universo, pero me sorprende que Bills también haya sobrevivido-.

-¡No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo!-aseguro Bills.

-Y díganme ¿puedo saber a qué vinieron exactamente?-pregunto Drago con calma.

-Es muy obvio-dijo Horakthy-vinimos a detenerte, no permitiremos que sigas haciendo lo que quieras-.

-En nombre de la Presencia detendremos tu maldad-aseguro Amaterasu.

-Tontos inocentes, no se dan cuenta que yo también soy la Presencia, después de todo, mi hermano y yo somos las dos caras de la misma moneda, además, ustedes jamás podrán detenerme, las únicas que podrían lograr eso son esas chiquillas-.

-Por esa razón estamos aquí-dijo Catrina.

-¿Hum?-.

-¡Kaioshin! ¡Llévenselas lejos de aquí cuanto antes!-grito Raiden y Drago comprendió lo que planeaban.

-No lo van a conseguir-sentencio preparándose para atacar, pero Quetzalcóatl y Xibalba lo embistieron con fuerza, derribándolo sobre un edificio, mismo que se hizo pedazos-entonces, así es como quieren jugar-sentencio incorporándose de nuevo.

Los Kaioshin rápidamente aprovecharon la oportunidad para llevar a las chicas y a sus aliados a un lugar donde pudieran recuperarse tras el ataque de Drago, incluso los que estaban esparcidos por la ciudad fueron llevados a un sitio seguro, mientras que Drago encaraba a los Dioses, su ejército también se detuvo para ver aquella batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, en un edificio departamental, el Guasón corría siendo perseguido por Batman muy cerca, al tiempo que le disparaba a Batman, aun con el Batiboomerang clavado en su ojo derecho, pero eso no evitaba que se riera de forma divertida y cruel, fue cuando su arma se quedó sin balas.

-Rayos-gruño al tiempo que veía como Batman se abalanzaba sobre él, golpeándolo con fuerza en el rostro.

-¡Todas las vidas que destruiste! ¡Todas esas personas que mataste! ¡Todos los amigos que dejaste incapacitados y las ilusiones que arruinaste!-bramaba Batman sin dejar de golpearlo, con cada golpe lo acercaba más y más al techo.

Pero a pesar de que los golpes de Batman le sacaban mucha sangre, el Guasón no dejaba de reírse-¡No lo sé! ¡Nunca lleve la cuenta!-expreso con cinismo y crueldad.

-¡Yo sí!-bramo Batman sujetándolo del traje y arrojándolo contra la pared con fuerza.

El Guasón se levantó y sin dejar de reírse miro a Batman-¡Lo sé y te quiero por eso!-confeso sacando una daga y ataco a Batman con la misma.

El Caballero de la Noche evadió el golpe, pero el Guasón saco otra daga de su otra manga y la clavo con fuerza en un costado de Batman, provocando que gimiera de dolor, al tiempo que el Guasón se reía de esa manera que Batman tanto despreciaba.

-¡Este es el momento Batsy! ¡Es el fin del mundo y también de nuestra rivalidad!-expreso riéndose y preparándose para darle otro golpe más con sus dagas, pero Batman lo detuvo de los brazos y le dio un cabezazo, para después azotarlo contra las paredes repetidamente.

Pero Batman no pensaba detenerse con eso, no después de todo lo que el Guasón hizo, todo el daño que hizo, todos los amigos que lastimo y como termino con la vida de Lois, de un pequeño que nunca tuvo oportunidad de vivir en este mundo, el Caballero de la Noche estaba realmente molesto.

Batman finalmente le dio un golpe con mucha fuerza, provocando que el Guasón saliera disparado por la puerta, cayendo en el techo del edificio, el Caballero de la Noche salió también y miro al Guasón con odio, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de los 8 Dioses.

El Guasón comenzó a reírse y se levantó de nuevo, aunque lo hizo tambaleándose un poco, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen sangraba mucho de su labio, pero eso no le parecía afectar en lo más mínimo, fue cuando hizo una mueca sumamente retorcida.

-Este es el momento Batsy ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Este será el final de todos de los tiempos! ¡Todos tus amigos y tu ciudad desaparecerán!-.

-Eso está por verse Guasón, porque los Dioses han venido a ayudar a las Hijas de la Noche y estoy seguro que con esa combinación de poderes, pronto tu amo conocerá la derrota-expreso Batman.

Al escuchar eso, el Guasón volvió a romper en carcajadas-¡Oh Batsy! ¡Esas patéticas deidades jamás podrán contra el poder de la Bestia y eso lo sé mejor que nadie porque Drago y yo somos uno solo!-revelo el Guasón.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Batman-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Que Drago es mi otro yo-respondió el Guasón riéndose cruelmente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las chicas y todos sus amigos fueron llevados a la "Torre Díaz", desde donde podrían ver todo lo que ocurría mientras los tres Kaioshin los curaban-Vaya…debo admitirlo…llegaron a tiempo-dijo Predator.

-No me imaginaba que los Dioses también vinieran a esta batalla-dijo Dante-normalmente no intervienen en asuntos mortales-.

-Esto dejo de serlo, especialmente ahora que Drago ha destruido 11 de los Universos-explico Shin-pero solo ellos 8 quedaron vivos y son los únicos que poseen el suficiente poder para enfrentarse a la Bestia-.

-¿Qué paso con otros Dioses? ¿Cómo el Olimpo y Asgard?-pregunto Twilight.

-¿Y el resto de los Dioses de la Destrucción y Kaioshin?-pregunto Sunset.

Lyra cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, siendo esa toda la respuesta que necesitaban-Vamos, no pongan esas caras largas, con ellos aquí tenemos una oportunidad de aplastar a esa lagartija sobrealimentada-dijo Rainbow golpeando su palma con su puño.

-Espero que tengas razón dulzura-dijo Applejack.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman y el Guasón continuaban viéndose de manera retadora, aunque el Caballero de la Noche no parecía lograr comprender las palabras de su archienemigo-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué tu eres Drago?-cuestiono.

El Guasón continuo sonriendo de ese modo que aterraba a cualquier persona, aunque Batman todavía no lograba comprender lo que acababa de decirle y eso provoco que se riera-Efectivamente Bats, yo soy la otra mitad de Drago o al menos una parte de su alma-.

-¿Una parte de su alma?-cuestiono Batman.

-Así es, aun cuando la Bestia permanece dormido puede liberar pequeños fragmentos de su alma que se meten en los cuerpos de los humanos, convirtiéndose en pequeños retoños que son más siniestros que tiernos-explico el Guasón riéndose-y yo soy una parte de su alma ¿Por qué crees que siempre conseguía regresar? Porque jamás podrás destruir un alma de la Bestia y hablando de eso, creo que es hora de volver a casa-dijo el Guasón lanzándose al vacío extendiendo sus brazos.

Batman trato de detenerlo, pero lo último que vio del Guasón fue que al momento de caer, su cuerpo se convertía en una sombra maligna, con aquella sonrisa macabra y burlona que tanto odiaba, fue cuando aquella sombra se dirigió hacia donde estaba Drago.

El fantasma o sombra del Guasón apareció en la frente de Drago y se introdujo en la Bestia del Mal, provocando que rugiera con mucha ferocidad, al tiempo que liberaba una nueva onda de energía maligna que sacudió a todo el planeta y que además de todo, hizo temblar a la Tierra misma.

Los Dioses sintieron aquel incremento de poder que provoco que un gran temblor, incluso una ventisca de aire que comenzó a empujarlos hacia atrás-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono Jerez.

-¡Es como si su poder hubiera aumentado de golpe otra vez!-respondió Deboness.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso su poder no tiene algún límite?-exclamo Bills sorprendido por el terrible poder que Drago estaba liberando.

-¡Cuando acabe con ustedes podrán decirme si tengo o un límite!-sentencio Drago con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La mayoría de las personas en Gótica habían sido evacuadas a tiempo, entre ellas las familias de las chicas, aunque aún faltaban Kenneth, Odd y Spike, quienes seguían perdidos en la ciudad con muchas otras pobres personas.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Night al ver lo que se veía a lo lejos.

-No lo sé, pero parece que están a punto de enfrentarse a ese horrible monstruo-respondió Luna viendo lo que se avecinaba-hermana, Tenma, Sunset…por favor…tengan cuidado…-suplico en voz baja.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo, Celestia estaba buscando a Harley por el callejón que ella tomo, siempre manteniéndose alerta en todo momento, apuntando en cada esquina, pero sin tener la menor suerte, fue cuando Harley apareció desde atrás, golpeándola con un mazo gigante.

-¡Y pensaba que la comisionada Celestia era ruda!-expreso riéndose y preparando un nuevo golpe, mismo que Celestia evito dándole una patada en la mandíbula a Harley.

-Me puedo defender muy bien-dijo Celestia incorporándose-¿Por qué haces esto Harley? Alguna vez fuiste una gran psiquiatra, llena de vida, esperando ser mejor ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de un psicópata como el Guasón?-.

-¿Qué puedo decir? El amor es algo extraño, admito que tal vez es algo rudo con las personas, pero siempre logra hacerlos reír y cuando la Bestia venza finalmente estaremos juntos ¡Batman ya no será una molestia! ¡Y por fin seremos una familia feliz!-declaro Harley atacando a Celestia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La tensión entre los Dioses y Drago continuaba, esperando que alguno de ellos hiciera el primer movimiento, siendo este lanzado por Quetzalcóatl, quien abriendo sus poderosas fauces disparo un rayo de fuego contra Drago, momento que Catrina y Xibalba aprovecharon para combinar sus energía con la de su amigo, atrapándolo en una energía sumamente poderosa.

Drago solo gruño ante eso, mientras Horakthy se elevaba en el cielo, hasta quedar a una altura prudente, una vez ahí abrió sus dos palmas-¡Siente el mismo poder que acabo con la existencia de tu hijo Zork! ¡Djeser!-invoco lanzando su ataque más poderoso.

La Bestia rugió al sentir como esa energía divina quemaba su cuerpo, al parecer realmente le estaba afectando el ataque combinado de los Dioses, pero aun no era suficiente-¡Bills! ¡Raiden! ¡Ahora!-grito Catrina.

Raiden alzo su báculo y este se convirtió en un poderoso rayo, mientras que Bills invocaba la energía de destrucción en su mano derecha, ambos Dioses concentraron sus ataques y cuando finalmente estuvieron listos…

-¡A ver si resistes esto!-bramo Bills lanzando su ataque, seguido de Raiden.

Ambos ataques se combinaron en una sola energía que golpeo con fuerza a Drago en el abdomen, provocando una potente explosión que sacudió el lugar, levantando una cortina de humo que cubrió todo el lugar, rápidamente, Amaterasu se elevó hasta quedar a la altura de Horakthy y observaba el humo, atenta a cualquier cosa, fue cuando lo vio.

-¡Ahí estas!-exclamo abriendo ambas palmas de sus manos-¡Llama Solar!-invoco lanzando su ataque contra Drago.

El ataque de Amaterasu se introdujo en la cortina de humo, provocando una explosión más potente, al tiempo que Drago reaparecía y caía al suelo con fuerza, al ver eso, Deboness y Jerez se vieron, para luego tomarse de las manos.

-¿Estas lista para esto?-pregunto Deboness.

-Nunca creí que usaríamos este ataque combinado, pero la Bestia ahora mismo sentirá el poder del amor, nuestro amor-dijo Jerez y Deboness sonrió.

Tomándose de ambas manos y quedando frente a frente, chocando sus frentes, ambas Diosas comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad, formando lo que parecía ser un imponente Fénix, mismo que rugió con fuerza, maravillando a todos los presentes, especialmente a los Dioses, porque nunca vieron a las dos Diosas hacer eso.

-¡Destrucción del Fénix Celestial!-invocaron ambas Diosas al tiempo que descendían a gran velocidad hacia Drago.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Drago antes de recibir el poderoso ataque de las Diosas, provocando otra onda explosiva que provoco que todas las ventanas de la ciudad se rompieran en pedazos, incluso el suelo comenzó a agrietarse, abriendo pozos muy profundos que comenzaron a tragarse edificios.

-¡Ahora!-grito Deboness reapareciendo junto con Jerez y los 8 Dioses atacaron el tornado de fuego en el que Drago estaba atrapado, provocando una explosión más poderosa que todas las anteriores.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Celestia y Harley se detuvieron al sentir ese temblor, incluso salieron del callejón debido a que las estructuras comenzaban a ceder, al tiempo que una grieta se abría en dirección a Harley, hecho que Celestia noto.

-¡Cuidado!-grito, pero fue muy tarde y Harley cayó, rápidamente, Celestia se lanzó en picada y la sujeto de su mano derecha-¡Sujétate!-grito haciendo esfuerzos por levantarla.

-¡No puedo! ¡Mi guante se resbala!-exclamo Harley al ver que sus palabras eran ciertas, su guante comenzó a resbalarse de la mano de Celestia.

-¡Pronto, dame tu otra mano!-grito Celestia.

Harley intento alcanzar la otra mano de Celestia, cuando la Tierra volvió a sacudirse con violencia, provocando que Harley no lograra tomar la mano de Celestia, al tiempo que su guante finalmente se resbalaba, provocando que cayera al vacío, ante la mirada aterrada de Celestia, quien solo pudo ver como la chica desaparecía en el fondo oscuro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente, el tornado de fuego y los ataques cesaron, dejando ver que lo único que quedo donde antes se encontraba Drago era un gigantesco cráter, mismo al que no se le veía el fondo, pero eso solo mostraba una cosa, que tal vez, solo tal vez, los 8 Dioses lo habían conseguido.

Las esperanzas crecieron al ver que las negras nubes comenzaron a desaparecer, dejando ver el sol una vez más, realmente parecía que lo habían conseguido, que estaban salvados, las tropas de Drago no podían creer lo que acababan de ver.

-No…no puede ser…-dijo Berserk.

-¿Acaso el amo fue derrotado?-cuestiono Diagon sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver.

-No…eso es imposible…ningún Dios posee el poder para conseguir esa hazaña, es absurdo-gruño Bareloc al ver que el sol seguía apareciendo, mientras el ejército se detenía incrédulo ante lo que estaba pasando, sin poderse creer que su amo haya caído.

La gente estaba emocionada, realmente lo habían conseguido, estaban salvados, muchos cayeron de rodillas y agradecieron a Dios por haberse salvado, especialmente al sentir los rayos del sol sobre sus caras.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Todos los héroes y las chicas también se emocionaron al ver eso, realmente parecía que estaban salvados-¡Lo lograron!-grito Rainbow emocionada.

-Eso fue…increíble-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo.

-Es sorprendente, me emociona la idea de pelear algún día contra ellos-dijo Goku sonriendo emocionado.

Las chicas estaban realmente sorprendidas por lo que acababan de ver, pero Sunset mantenía una expresión bastante seria, hecho que noto Twilight-Sunny ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto Twilight.

-No estoy segura…eso fue demasiado fácil-dijo Sunset seria y Twilight se quedó confundida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Como si ambos estuvieran conectados en esos momentos, Batman también pensaba lo mismo que Sunset, mientras analizaba las palabras del Guasón, desde su revelación de que era una parte del alma de Drago y fue cuando abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Ahí viene!-exclamo al tiempo que el suelo comenzaba a temblar de nuevo.

Fue cuando del cráter emergió la garra de Drago, tomando por sorpresa a los Dioses y a todos los espectadores-¡Regreso!-grito Pinkie Pie alarmada.

-¿Puede hacerlo?-exclamo Applejack ante aquella visión.

Drago extendió su brazo y comenzó a oscurecer al sol de nuevo, cubriéndolo en una oscuridad que poco a poco lo volvió negro, al tiempo que las nubes volvían a cubrir toda la Tierra, para terror de las personas que veían ese espectáculo.

-¡Está hundiendo a todo el Universo en oscuridad de nuevo!-grito Deboness.

-¡No hay que permitirlo!-bramo Bills preparándose para el contraataque.

-¡Garra Dragón!-el brazo de Drago se estiro y sujeto a Quetzalcóatl de la cola, provocando que rugiera de dolor.

La Serpiente Divina trato de soltarse elevándose, pero al hacerlo, saco a Drago del cráter y la reaparición de su amo provoco un grito de júbilo en sus tropas-¡Ya lo sabía, el amo no puede ser derrotado tan fácilmente!-declaro Bareloc.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=590-ZdIJCKY)**

La reaparición de Drago tomo por sorpresa a los Dioses, quienes retrocedieron impactados, viendo como la oscuridad en Drago comenzaba a crecer, sintiendo como se esparcía no solo por la Tierra, sino por todo el Universo, cada estrella comenzaba a perder su resplandor y cada planeta era cubierto en un manto de oscuridad eternal.

-Ahora sabrán porque motivos soy la fuerza máxima de los 12 Universos-sentencio Drago al tiempo que soltaba a Quetzalcóatl y sus ojos brillaban con crueldad.

-¡Hay que detenerlo antes de que cubra a todo el Universo con su oscuridad!-grito Deboness y sus amigos asintieron.

Los 8 Dioses volvieron al ataque, lanzando sus ataques más poderosos contra la Bestia, al tiempo que Deboness y Jerez volvían a usar su ataque combinado, Drago alzo su garra izquierda y atrajo todos esos ataques hacia la misma, donde los destruyo con facilidad.

-¡Sus ataques no son nada para mí!-sentencio Drago malignamente-¡Ahora conocerán lo que es el verdadero poder! ¡Resplandor del Diablo!-invoco Drago al tiempo que disparaba varios rayos de su técnica mortal en distintas direcciones.

Los Dioses trataban de esquivar aquellos ataques o repelerlos con unos propios, pero todo fue inútil y eventualmente fueron alcanzados por los mismos, convirtiéndose en piedras negras que cayeron al suelo, siendo Bills y Raiden los primeros en ser alcanzados, seguidos por Quetzalcóatl, que fue alcanzado mientras cargaba un ataque, la siguiente fue la Catrina y Xibalba, seguidos por Horakthy y Amaterasu, el único que quedaba era el Fénix creado por Deboness y Jerez, pero entonces recibieron de frente el rayo de Drago, provocando que se separaran y comenzaran a caer.

-J…Jerez…-exclamo Deboness cayendo al suelo, al tiempo que comenzaba a convertirse en piedra.

-Yu…Yubel…-Jerez trato de alcanzar la mano de su amada y viceversa, pero ambas quedaron convertidas en piedra antes de que sus manos llegaran a rozarse.

Drago quedo flotando entre las 8 estatuas de piedra en que se convirtieron aquellos Dioses, para asombro de todos los presentes-¡Los Dioses de la Luz, de la Oscuridad y de la Destrucción! ¡Los derroto a todos!-exclamo Rarity aterrada.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?-exclamo Piccolo.

Batman apretó sus puños y tenso su cuerpo al ver eso, el Caballero de la Noche ya se suponía que algo como eso iba a pasar, pues el poder de Drago iba más allá de todo lo que hayan enfrentado, fue cuando Drago volteo hacia la ciudad, riéndose con crueldad, al tiempo que su ejército bramaba jubiloso.

-¡Sus Dioses han caído y ahora morirán junto con sus esperanzas!-sentencio descendiendo y comenzando a destruir las estatuas de los Dioses-¡Humanos! ¡Hasta sus llamadas Deidades Dominantes han caído al sentir el poder de las Tinieblas! ¡Un poder que cree hace siglos, un poder que se alimenta con la falta de esperanza que existe y ahora será su sentencia de muerte!-declaro aplastando las estatuas de Deboness y Jerez-¡Que continúe la masacre, no se detengan hasta que mi hermano finalmente se digne a aparecer!-ordeno Drago con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

-¡Sí!-bramaron sus tropas emocionados.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Bareloc y el ejército volvió al ataque.

-¡Sientan el calor!-sentencio Shendu lanzando una llamarada, al tiempo que el resto del ejército avanzaba, atacando a todas las personas que no lograron ser evacuadas.

Todos los héroes presenciaban lo que pasaba en la ciudad y ahora las Hijas de la Noche estaban más que desesperadas-¡Esto es terrible!-exclamo Applejack.

-Toda esa pobre gente-dijo Twilight.

-¡Tenemos que volver a la batalla, aunque no parezca haber solución, debe haber un modo de detener a Drago!-gruño Sunset.

-¡Pues no nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada, andando!-grito Goku transformándose en Súper Saiyajin Azul y lanzándose al ataque, seguido por todos los demás al campo de batalla.

Batman vio que todos los héroes volvían al campo de batalla, incluyendo a sus hijas, pero el Caballero de la Noche sabía que de nada serviría todo eso, atacarlo del modo en que estaban haciéndolo era completamente inútil y no era que Batman se estuviera rindiendo, simplemente esa no era la respuesta, pero aún no descubría cual era.

-Creo que yo puedo ayudarte con eso-dijo Karai apareciendo junto con Myra.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Batman.

-Vinimos a hablar contigo-dijo Karai-escucha, hemos visto lo que está pasando, la Bestia del Mal ha resistido y derrotado a todos los que lo han atacado, incluso a las chicas y a los Dioses, por eso creo que necesitas ver lo que Myra encontró-dijo Karai.

La aludida dio un paso al frente y mostro el Libro de la Vida-Tal vez lo que hay escrito ahí puede ser la solución, parece una especia de profecía-explico Myra entregándole el libro a Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche abrió el libro y busco la hoja que Myra le indico, cuando la encontró, tuvo la suerte de que al parecer estaba traducida, Batman leyó el escrito y cuando hubo terminado mostro una expresión muy pensativa.

-Es verdad, es una profecía-reconoció Batman-y tal vez sea la solución a todo esto, aunque lamentablemente conseguirlo será la tarea más difícil de todas y desgraciadamente tiempo es lo que no tenemos-.

-Algo me dice que tus amigos justicieros nos conseguirán todo el tiempo que necesitamos-dijo Karai viendo como los guerreros atacaban a las tropas de Drago-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-.

-Necesito que vayan por las chicas y también vayan a buscar a Diana, Kal, Shayera, John, Flash y J'onnz cuanto antes-indico Batman.

-¿Kal y Diana? ¿Está seguro de eso?-pregunto Myra.

-No, pero no tenemos muchas opciones-explico Batman y ambas chicas asintieron-una vez que los encuentren llévenlos al Callejón del Crimen lo más rápido posible-agrego dirigiéndose al sitio indicado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La derrota de los Dioses fue suficiente para que todos volvieran a correr aterrados, al tiempo que Drago se acercaba más y más a la ciudad, Dante observaba el avanzar de Drago-Maldita sea ¿Cómo puede existir alguien como él?-cuestiono molesto y apretando los puños, para luego suspirar-espero que comprendas Aura, pero es probable que no sobreviva a esto-dijo con pesar.

-¡Dante!-grito Diagon apareciendo y golpeándolo con fuerza, estrellándolo contra el suelo-¡No es sabio que bajes la guardia en medio de una batalla!-declaro riéndose malignamente, para luego lanzarse al ataque de nuevo.

Dante espero a que se acercara lo suficiente y dejo que le diera un golpe en el estómago, provocando que escupiera algo de sangre, pero antes de que Diagon se alejara, Dante lo sujeto del brazo y le aplico una llave, logrando sujetarlo por la espalda.

-¡Tú me vas a ayudar en estos momentos!-declaro Dante sonriendo misteriosamente.

-¿Qué?-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otra parte de la ciudad, Aura se detuvo de golpe, hecho que noto Flash y también se detuvo-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupado.

-No…no estoy segura…-respondió preocupada y viendo hacia una dirección de la ciudad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Ni siquiera el ataque combinado de los Dioses logro detener a la Bestia del Mal ¿será posible que haya alguna solución a este terrible problema? ¿Y que tendrá pensado Dante?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **UN MAESTRO, UN GRANDE, ESE ES ADRIAN BARBA, DEFINITIVAMENTE EL DEBIO CANTAR LOS TEMAS DE DB SUPER, DEFINITIVAMENTE NADIE SE LE COMPARA Y AQUÍ ESTA LA PRUEBA DE SU GRANDEZA:**

 **www. youtube watch? v=kzyybwse1vw**

 **UN VERDADERO GENIO**

 **Ángel María NF:** _no te preocupes, dentro de poco harás acto de aparición de nuevo, al igual que Tetrax, después de todo, la unión hace la fuerza, aunque el poder de Drago está literalmente acabando con todos los que se le ponen al frente._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _lamentablemente, las muertes son algo que van a seguir ocurriendo, ya que es una guerra contra el ser más maligno de todos los Universos y para él, todos los que lo enfrenten terminaran muertos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _a veces los humanos pueden llegar a hacer cosas que ni ellos mismos esperan, creo que esa es una maravilla de nuestra especie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _de hecho y como acabas de ver en este capítulo, la realidad era más aterradora, ya que Drago y el Guasón eran un solo ser todo ese tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _los Dioses combatieron a Drago con todo lo que tenían, incluso Deboness y Jerez usaron su ataque combinado, pero eso no fue suficiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _Deboness lo dijo, ellos no hicieron nada contra Zamasu y por ese motivo no iba a quedarse viendo como Drago causaba una destrucción mayor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _ciertamente, Jesse hizo algo que nunca creyó que haría, salvo a su gran rival, esperaba poder volver a competir contra ella, pero el final fue diferente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _solo que ahora Batman sabe quién era el Guasón finalmente, una parte del alma maligna de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _desgraciadamente, ellos intentaron lograr lo que parece ser imposible y terminaron derrotados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _pues el Guasón aun le tenía preparada una última sorpresa al Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _cuando eres policía y vives de manera estresante puedes aprender a decir ciertas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y ahora los Dioses también fueron derrotados, lo atacaron con todo y eso no fue suficiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _y Rainbow de alguna manera quería resolver esa rivalidad que tenían, después de todo, es parte de su ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _ciertamente no le va bien a nadie, ahora hasta los Dioses han caído ante el poder de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _la guerra contra Drago continuara cobrando muchas vidas y ahora hasta los Dioses cayeron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _vaya y yo que pensaba que te agradaba Lapis, después de todo, tú también votaste por ella para que entrara al Torneo de Poder en vez de Diana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _los Dioses intentaron y fallaron, parece que realmente es imposible detener el poder de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _recuerda que ese ataque puede llamarse de varias formas; Zocado, Resplandor del Diablo, etc. Todo depende de cómo desee llamarlo Drago y entiendo, pues eso depende de ti mi estimado amigo._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues los Dioses fueron derrotados, dieron todo lo que tenían, incluso Deboness y Jerez usaron un ataque que inventaron juntas, pero ni eso funciono._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _lo siento amigo, pero eso es inevitable en una guerra._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _no he podido ir a verla, pero lo que me dices me deja impactado, que no esté terrorífica significa que Stephen King fallo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _pues básicamente eso pudo pasar, pero el Guasón le revelo la última broma a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _aunque en estos momentos eso no tiene mucha importancia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _eso es lo que están intentando hacer, pero el poder de Drago es cada vez más aterrador, acabas de ver como los Dioses fueron vencidos fácilmente por Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _esa es una pregunta bastante interesante y eso es algo que Drago pronto intentara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya acabas de conocer el mayor secreto de Drago, su última y más terrible broma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y el número de muertes solo va ir aumentando, eso es algo de lo que puedes estar seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ciertamente Jesse hizo algo que ni él mismo esperaba hacer, pero a veces un gran rival también puede ser un verdadero amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _pues acabas de verlos, los Dioses atacaron con todo a Drago y ni siquiera eso fue suficiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _eso es muy cierto, aunque Rainbow también se quedó con esos deseos de algún día poder resolver esa disputa con quien fue su gran rival en el pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _algo que ni él mismo espero hacer ni en sus más locos sueños, ya que siempre quiso derrotar a Rainbow a toda costa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _lo atacaron con todo lo que tenían, incluso Deboness y Jerez usaron un ataque combinado, pero no resulto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _eso nos demuestra que nada está a salvo de un ser que es básicamente omnipotente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _los Dioses han caído, aunque para Deboness y Jerez fue más doloroso en cierto modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _ahora acabas de ver que los Dioses han caído y que la última broma del Guasón fue algo que impacto a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _tal vez murió, pero al final demostró que pese a su rivalidad, consideraba a Rainbow su amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _lo intentaron y fallaron, ahora, ellos también son parte de la lista de vencidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _eso es muy cierto, muchos más perderán la vida en esta guerra contra el Rey de las Tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _puedes estar segura de que Deboness no es de las que les gusta quedarse sin hacer nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _la lista continua aumentando, ahora, los Dioses también fueron derrotados por el poder de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ciertamente, él estuvo dispuesto a todo por ayudar a su rival, aunque sus ganas de vencerla eran mayores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y pronto se hartara del mismo, después de todo, él no tiene interés real en ese Universo, solo quiere ir tras su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _Batman finalmente descubrió la identidad del Guasón y fue más macabro de lo que imagino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y los ratones fueron aplastados por el imponente dinosaurio, ya no quedan muchas opciones para frenarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _realmente no consiguieron nada y la destrucción de Drago continua por todo el Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ciertamente fue un buen intento para derrotar a Diagon, pero mientras Drago este presente eso no servirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _nadie esperaba que él diera su vida para proteger a la chica a quien siempre quiso vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pues ellos lo dieron todo en el ataque que lanzaron, pero no funciono contra Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _dar la vida por alguien más es digno de reconocerse como un acto heroico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _a veces olvido unos detalles, pero el poder de Eirian proviene de luz y en esos momentos no hay mucha que digamos, de hecho, nada de luz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ahora hasta los Dioses se han unido a la lista de los que han sido vencidos por Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _tuvo una muerte digna, aunque se quedó con los deseos de algún día vencer a Rainbow. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ahora Batman finalmente ha conocido la identidad del Guasón, algo que nunca espero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _la batalla de los Dioses ha terminado de manera que nadie esperaba, ahora la pesadilla continua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no tanto, ya que Deboness los convenció de interferir, aunque Dioses como Horakthy, Amaterasu y Jerez no se negarían (Jerez porque en serio ama a su novia). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _en las guerras siempre habrá pérdidas, eso es algo lamentable, pero bien se dice que es imposible salvar a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _la presencia de su amo realmente los ayuda mucho, su poder es ilimitado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _los Dioses atacaron a Drago con todo lo que tenían, pero no lograron derrotarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _aunque los Dioses intervinieron en la pelea, no consiguieron derrotar a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _espero que te haya gustado, como vez, no bromeaba cuando dije que ya tenía pensada tu manera de morir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ahora los problemas se resumen en una sola palabra o mejor dicho, nombre…Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _los Dioses han sido derrotados por el terrible poder de Drago, ahora parece que no hay modo de detenerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _realmente no eres como Zamasu, por ese motivo, Dante ha pensado en algo más drástico que un simple Hakai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues acabas de ver lo que ocurrió en esta batalla de Dioses, así como también la última broma del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _esa es su última carta de triunfo, aunque en estos momentos parece un sueño lejano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 128 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, An To Beatriz, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Peebels Pek, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, AndrosValgreen4, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Espadachín de la Luz, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	129. Morir Pelando o Vivir de Rodillas

" _ **El poder de Drago es capaz de desaparecer los 12 Universos con solo pensarlo y 11 de ellos han caído bajo su poder, atrapando a las almas de todos esos mundos en un infierno donde vivirán eternamente atormentados y sin encontrar el descanso eterno, incluso algunos Dioses se vieron atrapados en ese infierno, pero Deboness, Jerez, Bills, Horakthy, Amaterasu Catrina, Quetzalcóatl, Lyra, Xibalba, Shin y Gowasu consiguieron salvarse, llegando a la Tierra para ayudar en la batalla contra la Bestia, atacándolo con un poderoso ataque, por desgracia, ni siquiera eso basto y ahora, incluso esos Dioses han caído ante el poder de Drago, por otro lado, Karai y Myra le mostraron a Batman lo que descubrieron en el Libro de la Vida ¿acaso esa profecía será la luz al final del túnel? La batalla contra Drago está cobrando muchas vidas y esta masacre no parece tener un final"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos disfrutar del capítulo 130**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 130 La Furia de la Bestia del Mal**

 **Novena Parte**

 **Morir Peleando o Vivir de Rodillas**

Con la caída de los Dioses, las tropas de Drago comenzaron a ganar terreno sobre todos sus enemigos, nadie era capaz de frenar el terrible poder que Drago estaba desatando, los Doomsday estaban arrasando con todo a su paso, los Zombis estaban devorando a cuanta persona se encontraran, los Demonios Chi y Ooni estaban causando un gran alboroto.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuánto tiempo más podremos continuar así?-cuestiono Razer molesto.

-¡No podremos durar mucho tiempo, calculo que a este ritmo gastaremos toda nuestra energía en solo 30 minutos máximo!-informo Aya.

-Eso si Drago no nos destruye primero-gruño John, al tiempo que alcazaba a ver como Eirian era atacado por Nekron, pero entonces su vista se fijó en otra cosa-¿Dante?-.

Efectivamente, a lo lejos se podía ver como Dante sujetaba con fuerza a Diagon, quien hacía grandes esfuerzos por liberarse del agarre de Dante, para luego comenzar a golpearlo en el estómago con su codo, pero ni así Dante dejaba de sujetarlo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-cuestiono Diagon intentando librarse del agarre de Dante.

-¡Ya te lo dije!-declaro Dante sin dejar de sonreír-¡Ya que las chicas y los Dioses no han sido capaces de herir o debilitar a Drago, entonces tú me ayudaras a hacerlo!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudare?-cuestiono Diagon desafiante.

-¿Quién dijo que te daría opción?-pregunto Dante sonriendo de manera misteriosa, provocando que Diagon se quedara petrificado.

-¿Qué? Maldito miserable ¿Qué pretendes hacer?-cuestiono Diagon alarmado.

Dante solo sonrió con decisión, para luego concentrarse-"Aura ¿puedes escucharme?"-.

Aura detuvo su ataque contra un Zombi al escuchar la voz de Dante en su mente-¿Eh? ¿Dante? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundida.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=OKoBABZzmMM)**

-"He pensado en un método para lograr herir y tal vez hasta debilitar a Drago, el problema es que quizás los resultados sean devastadores"-.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso Dante?-pregunto Aura confundida y con una mirada de miedo, al tiempo que Helena y Aled se quedaron confundidos.

-"El poder de las chicas es lo único que puede detener a Drago, pero aún no se ha desarrollado por completo y eso era algo que los Dioses sabían a la perfección, por eso vinieron a la Tierra para ganar tiempo y tratar de debilitarlo, pero su poder no funciono, entonces, tal vez, el poder combinado de un Ángel Caído y de un Jinete pueda conseguirlo"-.

Aura abrió los ojos quedándose en shock al comprender lo que Dante pretendía-Dante ¿tú piensas…?-.

Dante solo sonrió, aunque Diagon seguía haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse del agarre de su enemigo, ya comenzó a golpearlo con su brazo, cabeza y piernas, pero ni así Dante lo soltaba, a pesar de que aquellos ataques lo estaban lastimando, con una sonrisa de resignación, Dante se preparó.

-"Cuídate hermosa y por favor…no me olvides"-pidió sonriendo y Aura alzo la vista.

Fue cuando Dante comenzó a reunir su energía, misma que lo envolvió a él y a Diagon-¡Déjame gusano miserable!-bramaba tratando de liberarse del agarre de Dante, hasta que la energía finalmente los envolvió a ambos, provocando que Diagon gritara de dolor.

El destello de luz capto la atención de Drago y de muchos más-¿Hum?-expreso la Bestia viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo a lo lejos-¿Qué es eso?-.

Dante y Diagon comenzaron a desintegrarse, convirtiéndose en energía pura, en medio de los gritos de rabia de Diagon y la sonrisa de resignación de Dante, una vez que sus cuerpos quedaron convertidos en energía, un orbe de luz y de oscuridad, finalmente se disparó en un poderoso rayo de luz contra Drago.

-¡Dante!-grito Aura al ver eso.

El disparo de luz se dirigió hacia Drago a gran velocidad, la Bestia vio lo que se avecinaba con expresión seria y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, recibió el impacto directamente en el abdomen, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe, pues el ataque logro atravesarlo y provocar una onda explosiva que cubrió todo el lugar, provocando que muchos cerraran los ojos.

Poco a poco, la explosión de luz comenzó a desaparecer, mientras las chicas se quedaban confundidas-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Fue una energía muy poderosa-observo Sunset sorprendida por el ataque.

Goku y los demás Guerreros Z se tensaron un poco-Un Ki más…ha desaparecido-gruño Piccolo.

-Alguien más sacrifico su vida-dedujo Goku con expresión seria.

Aura cayó de rodillas y por poco se desmaya, sosteniéndose con sus manos, mientras lloraba desconsolada, todo ante la mirada atenta de Helena y Aled, quienes también pusieron una expresión triste ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡DANTE!-grito Aura con fuerzas.

Un silencio se formó en todo el lugar, mismo que fue roto por la risa macabra del mismo demonio-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!-exclamo Aled.

Drago hizo acto de aparición de nuevo, con un gran agujero en el abdomen, mismo por donde aquel rayo de energía lo había golpeado, la Bestia del Mal solo se reía de forma siniestra ante el ataque que acababa de recibir, pero no solo se reía por el fracaso de Dante, sino por lo que hizo al intentarlo.

-Ya veo, ese patético Ángel intento usar el poder de un Jinete contra mí, fue muy astuto, pero inútil-sentencio Drago al tiempo que su herida sanaba, para asombro de todos.

-No…no puede…ser…no le paso nada…no es justo…Dante sacrifico su vida en vano-exclamo Helena sin poderse creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-No…no es cierto…esto…no es cierto… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nada de lo que hacemos funciona? ¿Por qué?-cuestiono Aura sintiéndose profundamente destrozada, decepcionada y molesta-¡MALDITO! ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!-bramo con furia y disponiéndose a ir contra él, pero Flash la detuvo.

-¡Espera Aura!-.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME BARRY! ¡HA MATADO A DANTE! ¡EL LO MATO!-bramaba Aura tratando de soltarse.

-¡Si vas solo conseguirás que te mate también y no podemos darnos el lujo de tener más perdidas!-exclamo Flash tratando de calmarla.

Aled apretaba los puños con mucha furia, mirando a Drago con ganas de destrozarlo-¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Él era mi mejor amigo y tú lo mataste sin compasión alguna…él se sacrificó…y tú te burlas de él!—

La risa de Shendu captó la atención de Aled-Oh ¿te duele que tu amigo haya caído? No te sientas mal, pronto te reunieras con él, me asegurare de que sea así-aseguro sonriendo malignamente.

Aled apretó los puños con más fuerza ante eso y era tanto que sus manos comenzaron a sangrar, al tiempo que comenzaba a liberar un aura sumamente poderosa-¡No se los voy a perdonar! ¡Los voy a hacer pedazos a todos!-bramo al tiempo que comenzaba a transformarse.

En lugar de Dante, quedo un tipo de demonio color negro con rojo más del tipo demonio empapado de sangre, ojos sin iris ni pupilas, su cabello cambia a color blanco, practicante ahora con una armadura que cubre todo su cuerpo con cada parte del extremo muy filoso, garras en brazos y piernas, grandes colmillos y lengua viperina, y lo que parecen alas de blancas.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Shendu.

-¡Los voy a destrozar a todos!-aseguro Aled desafiante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Aun en el techo del edificio, Blackfire sostenía el cuerpo de su hermana menor, sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando, aquel monstruo era invencible-Nada funciona…nada funciona…no importa lo que hagan…él nos matara…nos matara a todos-decía en completo estado de shock, cuando alguien la jalo del cabello con fuerza.

Se trataba de Soujiro, quien había escuchado que el cuerpo de Starfire estaba en ese lugar y quería ir por él, pero jamás se esperó encontrarse con aquella escena y las palabras de Blackfire sí que lo hicieron enojar y por ello la sujetó del cabello con fuerza.

-¿Qué putas estas diciendo? ¡Cuando ni siquiera nos estas ayudando!-bramo furioso, se podía ver que había estado en medio de varias batallas en esos momentos.

-¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué no lo entienden? ¡Ese monstruo es invencible, nada puede detenerlo…hasta los Dioses cayeron! ¡No hay esperanza! ¡No la hay!-bramaba Blackfire.

Soujiro gruño ante eso-¡Y pensar que una cobarde como tú quería ser la Gran Gobernante de los Taramanianos, me das asco, has lo que quieras, no quiero verte!-bramo soltándola con fuerza-tu hermana podrá haber sido inocente, pero valía mucho más que tu-dijo escupiéndole y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Será que no entienden la magnitud del poder de ese monstruo? Hasta Darkseid palidecería ante él-decía en shock.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las tropas de Bareloc avanzaban con firmeza, aplastado a cualquier que se interpusiera en su camino, cuando Soujiro apareció ante él, provocando que el General entrecerrara los ojos al ver a ese joven.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto cortésmente.

-¿Qué te parece que quiero?-cuestiono Soujiro desafiante y Bareloc se rio divertido.

-Espero que no vengas con la absurda idea de intentar detenernos, ya que nuestro amo se ha asegurado de que la victoria sea nuestra, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que la puerta al Reino Celestial se abra y podamos atacar el Palacio de Zeno Sama ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Estoy seguro que el amo encontrara un buen puesto para ti-sentencio Bareloc sonriendo.

-¡Prefiero morir peleando que vivir arrodillado!-sentencio Soujiro preparándose.

Bareloc sonrió al escuchar eso-Como desees ¡Prepárense para…!-Bareloc no termino su frase, cuando una figura salió de la nada, dándole una patada en el rostro al General, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Soujiro se quedó sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba-¿Barda?-exclamo sorprendido.

-Pareces sorprendido de verme-dijo Barda vistiendo su armadura de batalla.

-Honestamente no me esperaba que Apocolyps quisiera ayudar, aunque tampoco lo esperaba del Planeta Madre-reconoció Soujiro.

-No te confundas, ni las Furias y mucho menos Darkseid están aquí-dijo Barba-pero este planeta es mi hogar y lo defenderé aunque me cueste la vida-sentencio colocándose en guardia.

Bareloc se incorporó y encaro a quien lo ataco-Ya veo, la gran Big Barda, la Furia más poderosa de todas, será un verdadero reto, aunque también admito que será un desperdicio eliminar a alguien tan prometedora como tú, es una lástima-.

-Me importa un bledo lo que tu pienses-dijo Barda invocando su Mega Rod y alistándose para la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, las Hijas de la Noche se prepararon para ir al encuentro de Drago una vez más, quien tras el último intento de ataque permanecía quieto en todo momento-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no nos ataca?-pregunto Applejack temerosa.

-Tal vez el ataque que recibió si logro dañarlo-dijo Rarity tratando de sonar segura.

-No lo creo-respondió Sunset-es como si…-.

-¡Él está quieto porque quiere hacernos sufrir más, haciéndonos sentir el miedo de no saber que hará ahora o a quien más asesinara!-grito Pinkie Pie sumamente aterrada.

-Eso…realmente tiene sentido-dijo Fluttershy-él mismo lo dijo…quiere vernos sufrir el mayor tiempo posible por todas las veces que interferimos en sus planes-.

-Tal vez intente atacar a nuestra familias-gruño Rainbow al recordar como acabo con Alfred.

-¡Pues no le daremos esa oportunidad, hay que atacarlo antes de que intente eso!-indico Twilight y sus amigas asintieron, pero…

-No creo que sea una buena idea-dijo Karai apareciendo, provocando un sonrojo en Rarity-deja de ponerte así ¿quieres? Este no es el momento para que te pongas nerviosa conmigo, aunque eso me guste mucho-señalo maliciosamente y provocando un escalofrió en Rarity.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Karai?-pregunto Sunset.

-Vengo por ustedes siete, por petición de su maestro, al parecer, Batman ha descubierto algo que podría ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, en estos momentos se dirige al punto de encuentro y quiere que yo las lleve-informo Karai.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero hacer eso podría significar que Drago destruirá gran parte de Gótica, si no lo detenemos entrara a la ciudad!-dijo Rainbow alarmada.

-Eso ya es inevitable, no importa lo que hagan ahora, con su poder, Drago ya arraso con varios de sus amigos, así que su entrada a la ciudad es un hecho, por eso deben ir con Batman cuanto antes, ya que puede ser la única oportunidad para detenerlo-repitió Karai y las chicas se vieron entre sí.

-Batman no nos pediría eso sino fuera verdad-dijo Sunset y el grupo estuvo de acuerdo-creo que ya está decidido-.

-Bien, Myra nos verá allá con los demás, supongo que Batman espera que sus amigos mantengan a la Bestia ocupada el mayor tiempo posible-dijo Karai comenzando a correr, seguida por las chicas, aunque se preguntaban qué quiso decir Karai con "los demás".

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Eirian se estrelló contra una pared con mucha fuerza, viendo como la energía de su anillo cada vez era más débil, no le quedaba mucha batería y se dio cuenta que los demás estaban igual que él, fue cuando Nekron apareció riéndose malignamente de él.

-¿Qué sucede? Creí que la luz de un Linterna Blanco era invencible, supongo que no era del todo cierto-expreso burlonamente.

-¿Por qué haces esto Nekron? ¿Por qué te aliaste con el demonio en persona?-cuestiono Eirian.

-Simplemente porque él y yo compartimos el mismo sentimiento por la vida, la detestamos con fuerza, nos da asco y por eso la eliminaremos por completo-sentencio con crueldad.

-Eso es algo que yo no voy a permitir-aseguro Eirian.

Nekron se rio ante eso-Por favor ¿y que puedes hacer para evitarlo? Este es el fin de todos los tiempos, no importa quién nos desafié, el resultado es inevitable, pero debo admitirlo, de haber sabido que todo eso se lograría con ayuda de la Bestia lo habría liberado hace años-.

Eirian se preparó para continuar con la batalla, al tiempo que invocaba un cañón de luz, disparándole a Nekron, quien lo desvió con un golpe de su mano-¿Qué?-.

-Tu luz se está apagando, pronto no serás más que una simple y molesta linterna, no, menos que eso, una vela apagada o la insignificante luz del culo de una luciérnaga-se burló Nekron.

-¡Por suerte esa luz tiene apoyo!-expreso Delsin apareciendo de la nada y uso sus poderes para atrapar a Nekron en una jaula de luz blanca.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Nekron.

-¡Oye viejo, eres el líder de los Linternas Negros y aun así no sabes que nunca se debe bajar la guardia en una pelea! ¡Eso es de principiantes amigo!-declaro Delsin.

-¡Tonto insolente!-bramo Nekron golpeando el suelo con fuerza, provocando una explosión de luz oscura que lanzo a Delsin por los aires, al tiempo que destruía su jaula de luz-¿Creíste que algo como eso me detendría? ¡Mi poder ya no es como antes, la Bestia me ha dado más poder del que jamás soñé! ¡Permíteme darte una muestra!-sentencio Nekron creando una guadaña de energía oscura y arremetiendo contra Delsin.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Eirian al ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Nekron alzo su arma y lanzo un golpe contra Delsin, pero Eirian se interpuso a tiempo, recibiéndolo directamente, el golpe le dio justo en el pecho y aunque era muy grave, eso no detuvo a Eirian, el cual sintió como la luz de su anillo se apagaba con mayor velocidad.

-Que tonto eres, dar tu vida para proteger a un simple gusano-se burló Nekron.

-¡Un noble sacrificio jamás será algo tonto!-bramo Delsin apareciendo ante Nekron y chasqueando sus dedos lanzo a Nekron por los aires, provocando que se estrellara contra varios edificios-¿te encuentras bien viejo?-pregunto Delsin mirando al herido Eirian.

-Quisiera decir que sí…pero temo que no…-Eirian miro su anillo-mierda…mi anillo está casi vacío, solo puedo hacer un último ataque-.

-Oye, no te esfuerces, primero necesitas descansar-señalo Delsin.

Al escuchar eso, Eirian se rio de manera sarcástica-Tienes que estar bromeando ¿en serio crees que este es el momento para descansar?-cuestiono molesto-mira a tu alrededor, la Bestia ganando terreno cada vez más rápido y la Luz de la Esperanza se está agotando, nuestra única oportunidad de vencerlo es que las chicas descubran su verdadero por y ya escuchaste a Batman, hay un modo de que lo consigan-dijo Eirian, pues Batman se comunicó con todos los héroes, incluidos Korra y los Guerreros Z, para pedirles que entretengan a Drago el mayor tiempo posible.

-Sé que Batman siempre tiene un plan, pero en estos momentos no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a más-dijo Delsin como si supiera lo que Eirian estaba planeando hacer.

-Si tengo que morir, entonces lo haré peleando-dijo Eirian con decisión en su tono de voz.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes hacer…!-Delsin se vio silenciado cuando Eirian le disparo un rayo con su Anillo Blanco, estrellándolo contra un edificio.

Eirian suspiro y miro su Anillo, cuya energía ya estaba por los límites, pero eso no evito que sonriera de forma misteriosa-Recuerdo que hace mucho…hice un juramento, para proteger la paz, la justicia y la vida del Universo, y a pesar de amenazas como Nekron, Brainiac e incluso Darkseid jamás me di por vencido, entonces no hay razón para hacerlo ahora-expreso sonriendo levemente.

Razer, John y Aya continuaban en su enfrentamiento contra los Linternas Negros de Nekron, cuando Aya se dio cuenta de que algo iba a pasar, cuando su vista se fijó en Eirian-¡Linterna Verde John! ¡Razer! ¡Eirian planea hacer algo!-grito captando la atención de ambos.

-¿Qué?-.

Nekron se incorporó también para ver que estaba pasando y vio lo que ocurría-¡No lo harás!-bramo lanzándose al ataque y preparándose para acabar con su enemigo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=joyzV_-5Sno)**

Eirian solo cerró los ojos, aun manteniendo su sonrisa, el Linterna Blanco estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que necesitaba hacer para poder salvar a todos los Universos de la cruel tiranía de Drago, eso era lo que hacía un Linterna, esa era su obligación.

-¡Drago!-bramo captando la atención de la Bestia por el poderoso grito que lanzo.

-¿Hum?-.

-¡RECIBE TODO EL PODER DE LA LUZ BLANCA!-bramo al tiempo que su Anillo brillaba intensamente por la energía que estaba reuniendo.

-¡No lo harás!-declaro Nekron lanzándose al ataque y sujetando el brazo de Eirian, quien solo sonrió ante eso-¿Qué?-exclamo Nekron ante eso y Eirian disparo el rayo con mucha fuerza, un rayo de vida que golpeo a Nekron con fuerza-¡AGH! ¡NO PUEDE SER!-bramo desapareciendo en el ataque, mismo que captó la atención de todos los presentes.

El rayo se dirigió hacia Drago, quien solo gruño-Tonto insolente ¡Resplandor del Diablo!-invoco Drago lanzando su devastador ataque contra el de Eirian.

Ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza, pero el de Drago venció sin problemas y golpeo a Eirian con fuerza, provocando que gritara de dolor, al tiempo que su cuerpo desaparecía en medio de aquel ataque de energía maligna, mientras su Anillo Blanco se rompía en miles de pedazos.

-¡EIRIAN!-grito John al ver eso, mientras Razer y Aya solo podían ver lo que pasaba impactados.

Cuando el ataque ceso, de Eirian no quedo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera su Anillo, aunque tampoco había señal alguna de Nekron, los Guerreros Z se quedaron congelados ante lo que acababan de sentir, hecho que Korra capto.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con miedo.

-Otro Ki…ha desaparecido…-respondió Trunks-alguien más ha muerto-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Cada vez somos menos-gruño Piccolo.

Goku y Vegeta también estaban sumamente tensos, mientras los tres Kaioshin presentes solo podían ver cuántas vidas se perdían sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo, no era justo, eran Dioses y no podían cumplir con su deber para proteger a los mortales.

-Esto es mi culpa-dijo Gowasu cayendo al suelo de rodillas-sino hubiera escogido a Zamasu como mi alumno nada de esto estaría pasando…Anato quería que viéramos la maldad en él y yo… ¡No merezco ser un Kaioshin!-.

-Concuerdo con eso-dijo Lyra con frialdad, sorprendiendo a Shin-pero no es el momento para lamentarnos, las Virtudes aun están vivas, así que todavía tenemos esperanzas para sobrevivir, aunque son muy pocas-.

Drago cerro los ojos un momento y luego los abrió-Mocosas, sé muy bien que no están escapando, ya que saben que hacerlo sería inútiles, así que es obvio que están reagrupándose con su maestro, mi más grande enemigo-dijo Drago riéndose de manera desquiciada, demostrando que el Guasón realmente era parte de su alma-pero no importa lo que intente solo será una pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo, les permitiré seguir intentando un poco más-Drago alzo una garra-una hora, solo tendrán una hora más para intentar detenerme, cuando esa hora haya pasado acabare con todo este Universo, ha sido divertido, pero francamente ya me estoy aburriendo y tengo asuntos familiares que atender, así que adelante, vengan con todo lo que tienen, los espero ansiosos-sentencio Drago malignamente.

Todos los que estaban en la Tierra se quedaron mudos, al igual que todos en el Universo, ya que la voz de Drago se escuchaba en todas partes, las Naciones Unidas incluso habían tomado la decisión de lanzar un ataque nuclear, pero esa idea se vino abajo cuando escucharon que Kara, la prima de Superman también fue vencida.

-¿Qué hacemos Garnet?-pregunto Perla mirando con miedo a su amiga.

-Solo nos queda hacer lo que Batman nos pidió, debemos hacer todo lo posible por ganar tiempo y esperar que un milagro ocurra-dijo Garnet.

-¿Un milagro?-pregunto Peridot-cuando esperas un milagro es porque el final realmente está cerca-.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto-dijo Lapis-pero en serio desearía que las Diamantes hubieran sido las que atacar la Tierra-las aludidas la miraron algo confundidas y ofendidas.

-O incluso el cara de piedra-dijo Amatista refiriéndose a Darkseid.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Berserk miro a Predator con una sonrisa sumamente divertida-¿Qué te parece? Te queda una hora más de vida, espero que la disfrutes al máximo-se burló con crueldad.

-Si logro enviarte a ti al agujero del que saliste entonces habrá valido la pena-aseguro Predator preparándose para continuar el combate.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras escuchar la advertencia de Drago, las chicas apresuraron el paso, siguiendo a Karai, quien se comunicó con su leal amiga-Myra ¿ya encontraste a los siete que necesitamos?-pregunto Karai.

-¡Ya tengo a todos, logre contactar a John y ahora todos se dirigen al punto de encuentro!-informo Myra-¡Incluyendo el sin sesos y su puta!-.

-¡Bien!-expreso Karai sonriendo aliviada, fue cuando Sunset se acercó.

-¡Oye! ¿Tienes idea de que es lo que planea nuestro maestro?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-¡No estoy del todo segura, pero se trata de algo que tiene que ver con una profecía, así que supongo que espera que ustedes la puedan leer, ya que tienen los poderes de un Ángel y solo seres celestiales pueden leer esa lectura!-informo Karai.

-¿Qué hay de los Kaioshin?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-¡Ellos son de otro nivel, los Ángeles y Arcángeles se encuentran por encima de su jerarquía, así que solo ellos o el mismo Zeno Sama podrían leer esa profecía, espero que ustedes puedan o todos estaremos perdidos en una hora!-expreso Karai-sin presiones-agrego sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser así?-pregunto Rarity.

-Si no lo fuera no te habría gustado que te besara-señalo Karai coquetamente, provocando que Rarity se ruborizara por completo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Vegeta estaba apretando los puños con fuerza, las palabras de Drago resonaban en su cabeza-Maldición ¡Ese miserable se está burlando de nosotros! ¡SE ESTA BURLANDO DE MÍ!-bramo explotando en ira y disponiéndose a ir al combate de nuevo.

-¡Espera Vegeta!-grito Goku interponiéndose.

-¡Hazte a un lado Kakaroto! ¡Yo mismo acabare con esa sabandija súper desarrollada!-bramo Vegeta.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Entiendo a la perfección como te sientes, pero tu también sabes que aunque lo ataquemos será inútil!-exclamo Goku-¡Acostumbro disfrutar de las peleas y siempre me emociona pelear contra los más fuertes, pero esta vez no es el caso! Con él siento una sensación totalmente diferente, no es emoción o asco como en el caso de Freezer, es una sensación de miedo, no quiero aceptarlo, pero por más que lo intentemos no podremos derrotarlo, las únicas que pueden conseguirlo son esas jóvenes guerreras y sé que tu también lo sabes-.

Vegeta gruño, sintiendo como su orgullo se comenzaba a romper ante aquellas palabras tan ciertas-Maldición…no puedo creer esto…entonces dime ¿Qué sugieres insecto?-.

-Tenemos que hacer lo que dijo Batman, hay que darles tiempo, el mayor tiempo que necesiten y solo hay una forma de poder dárselos-dijo Goku y Vegeta gruño ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los tres Kaioshin crearon una barrera para proteger a la gente que aun trataba de escapar de la ciudad, no detendría el avance del ejército de Drago, pero al menos les daría el tiempo necesario para que se refugiaran en un sitio seguro, aunque la advertencia de Drago los tenía muy preocupados.

-¡Kaioshin!-grito Goku apareciendo ante ellos, junto con Vegeta.

-¡Señor Goku! ¡Señor Vegeta! ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Shin confundido.

-Necesitamos pedirles algo-dijo Goku volviendo a la normalidad, seguido de Vegeta, hecho que capto mucho la atención de los tres Kaioshin.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Drago observaba la destrucción causada a toda la ciudad, pero sus ojos veían más que eso, ya que también podía ver la destrucción en toda la Tierra, así como todo el Universo, la luz ya no existía y la oscuridad estaba cubriendo a todos los planetas, matándolos lentamente.

-Este es un espectáculo sumamente maravilloso-expreso Drago, cuando un sonido llamo su atención y fue cuando vio un destello de luz casi al otro lado de la ciudad, mismo que captó la atención de todos-¿y ahora que harán?-se preguntó con tono serio.

Fue cuando un nuevo guerrero hizo acto de aparición, usando un traje muy parecido al de Goku, aunque era de color azul, con guantes y botas blancas, cabello negro y una sonrisa desafiante, aquel guerrero apareció en el cielo encarando a la Bestia del Mal.

-Hijas de la Noche-llamo el guerrero con una voz combinada de Goku y Vegeta-hagan lo que tengan que hacer, les prometo que haré todo lo posible para darles el tiempo necesario, ya que yo no soy Goku y tampoco soy Vegeta ¡Soy el gran Vegetto!-declaro el legendario guerrero transformándose en Súper Saiyajin Azul.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una hora, es el tiempo límite que Drago les ha dado para después acabar con todos de una vez por todas, ahora Vegetto ha renacido y está listo para la batalla ¿podrá darles a las Virtudes el tiempo necesario?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **PUES TRAS VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE EN SERIO JIREN ME SORPRENDE CADA VEZ MÁS, EL TIPO REALMENTE ES EL GUERRERO MAS PODEROSO DE TODOS EN EL TORNEO, CON RESPECTO A FROST, CADA VEZ ME AGRADA MENOS Y SOSPECHO QUE SE VA A LLEVAR UNA DESAGRADABLE SORPRESA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, PUES NO CREO QUE FREEZER NO HAYA PENSADO EN ESO ANTES**

 **Y AHORA CREO QUE LA TABLA DE ELIMINACION VA ASI**

 **UNIVERSO 2 CON 6 GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 3 CON 6 GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 4 CON 4 GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 6 CON 7 GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 7 CON 7 GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 9 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 11 CON 3 GUERREROS, PERO TIENEN MEJOR CALIDAD QUE LOS DEMAS**

 **Ángel María NF:** _esa última revelación fue algo que ni Batman esperaba, ya que nunca pudo descubrir la verdadera identidad del más grande de todos sus enemigos y cuando finalmente lo hizo, resulto ser una parte del alma maligna de Drago, ahora la Bestia está completa y lista para finalizar con todos sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _desgraciadamente así es la guerra, sin importar cuanto lo intentemos, hay cosas que no podemos evitar y el poder de Drago está acabando con todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _la batalla cada vez empeora más y más, muchos grandes amigos y valiosos aliados han perecido, ahora solo la profecía puede salvarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _Deboness y Jerez perfeccionaron ese ataque en secreto, pero nunca tuvieron necesidad de usarlo hasta ese momento, desgraciadamente, en contra de Drago no tuvo el menor efecto y su poder sigue creciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _ciertamente ambas parejas se parecen en alguna forma, desgraciadamente, la guerra va a continuar tomando muchas vidas, al menos hasta que finalmente encuentren el sentido de la profecía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _por eso advertí desde un principio que algunos OC iban a morir, realmente es triste, pero en la guerra es una cruel realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _ambas habían preparado ese ataque desde hace tiempo, pero nunca se vieron en la necesidad de usarlo hasta ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ellos sabían que no podrían vencer a Drago, pero al menos esperaban poder dañarlo lo suficiente o debilitarlo lo necesario para que las chicas lo vencieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _la muerte es algo que siempre ocurrirá y más en momentos de guerra como este, donde las ideas se están acabando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _las profecías siempre son complicadas, todo sería mucho más fácil si estuvieran escrito con claridad, aunque ahora es su única oportunidad de vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _siempre es malo ver morir a algún buen amigo, pero en esta guerra eso es inevitable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _lo último que se necesita es que Zeno Sama enfrente a Drago en persona, pues eso significaría el final de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _la matanza continúa, muchos han sacrificado su vida intentando frenar a Drago sin conseguir nada más que tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _lamento mucho eso, pero siendo un Ángel Oscuro debía intentar algo para poder detener a la Bestia del Mal, aunque eso haya tenido un costo muy caro, en serio lo lamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _tristemente a veces la vida no es justa, eso es algo que muchas veces aprendemos de la peor manera y con Drago no hay justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _la piedad, misericordia, amor, compasión, caridad, entre otras palabras que definen una noble acción no existen en el vocabulario de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _la última esperanza recae en la profecía, si no la descifran todo estará perdido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _creo que queda mejor el primero, porque los vampiros son más del lado de Zaleska, recuerda que ella es Reina de los Vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _tal vez se nieguen a aceptar que cometieron un error, pero en estos momentos el enemigo es alguien que posee un poder abismal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y eso es precisamente lo que quiere Drago, que mueran todas las esperanzas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _hasta el momento no ha habido modo de pararlo, el poder de Drago parece que es imposible de derrotar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _el plan de Batman debe ponerse en marcha pronto, ya que más vidas se siguen perdiendo en este enfrentamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _esos Dioses atacaron con todo lo que tenían, planearon su ataque y esperaron haber conseguido algo, pero Drago les demostró lo contrario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _la guerra continúa cobrando más vidas, ya nada parece poder frenar a Drago, solo les queda poner toda su fe en esa misteriosa profecía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _en una guerra todo puede pasar, eso es algo que lamentablemente es cierto, no importa cuánto se intente, la muerte es algo inevitable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _que el Guasón haya resultado ser una de las partes del alma de Drago explica cómo es que siempre regresaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _en estos momentos todos deben pensar en alguna forma de derrotar a Drago, especialmente porque las ideas están comenzando a agotarse cada vez más y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _Drago seguirá con su senda de destrucción y acumulando montañas de cadáveres hasta que finalmente se decida a ponerle un final a todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ahora esa profecía es la última esperanza que tienen para detener a Drago, si fracasan entonces todo estará perdido y Drago atacara directamente a Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _desgraciadamente yo advertí que muchos OC iban a morir y en esta guerra es algo inevitable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _la guerra siempre cobrara vidas, eso es algo inevitable y la situación solo empeorara mientras no descifren la profecía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _es verdad que ambas parejas se parecen en cierto modo, ya que se aman mucho y están dispuestas a dar la vida por su amada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _por desgracia en una guerra eso es algo seguro, las muertes nunca se acaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _los Dioses hicieron lo que pudieron, incluso Deboness y Jerez mostraron un poder que nadie conocía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y vaya chiste, porque le revelo a Batman la razón de porque siempre regresaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _nada de lo que hacen parece funcionar, solo les queda confiar en la profecía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _el brillo de la luz se está apagando lentamente, como si fuera una vela y Drago se fortalece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _conforme la luz se extingue, la oscuridad aumenta y Zeno Sama tendrá que hacerle frente a su hermano de continuar así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _la caída de todos está comenzando a completarse, pronto Drago se hartara de esto y decidirá ponerle un fin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _en estos momentos las ideas están escaseando y mucho, ya nada parece ser capaz de detener a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _la senda de destrucción continua y las vidas seguirán perdiéndose si no encuentra la debilidad de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _creo que la respuesta apareció en el capítulo, Vegetto ha aparecido para enfrentarse a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _a estas alturas ya nadie tiene ideas para frenar el ataque de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _tristemente son momentos en los que no pueden quedarse con brazos cruzados, deben actuar con rapidez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _Drago continua alzándose victorioso, ahora tanto Goku como Vegeta se vieron en la necesidad de invocar a Vegetto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _el Guasón siempre fue Drago y eso es algo que ni Batman esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _las muertes van a continuar si no se encuentra una manera de poder frenar a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _eso se debe a que lo de Wally ocurrió hace años, cuando el Régimen estaba en el poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ciertamente el Guasón le preparo la mejor broma de todas a Batman, su verdadera identidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _desgraciadamente en una guerra la muerte es algo que no se puede evitar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _Drago continúa arrasando con toda oposición, ahora es el turno de que Vegetto le haga frente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _lo intentaste, incluso te llevaste a Diagon contigo para conseguirlo, aunque no logro detener a Drago, su poder sigue creciendo enormemente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ambas realmente se amaban, por eso crearon esa técnica e incluso intentaron acercarse antes de quedar convertidas en piedras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ciertamente fue algo muy trágico, pues Drago acabo con ambas antes de que llegaran a acercarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _por desgracia, ambos perecieron en esta batalla, pero al menos lograron llevarse a Nekron y Diagon también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _la Bestia está provocando esto con intención de traer a su hermano, pues sabe que cuando él aparezca completara sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _desgraciadamente lo fue, aunque se llevó a Diagon con él, del mismo modo que Eirian se llevó a Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _lo dieron todo y no fue suficiente, las ideas se están agotando, solo queda la profecía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y vaya que lo hizo, respecto a Drago, ciertamente, su verdadero objetivo es su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _no es nada, estoy haciendo todo lo posible con los OC, especialmente con aquellos que tristemente perecen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _descuida, ellos tres son como la hierba mala, nunca mueren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _definitivamente, él debió haber cantado el tema de apertura desde el principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _estamos a muy poco de saberlo y será su última oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _la batalla con Drago continúa cobrando miles de vidas y hasta el momento no parece haber un final a esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _desgraciadamente la situación no está siendo nada fácil, esa profecía puede ser su única esperanza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _pues bienvenido a los comentarios del fic, espero te agrade lo que le queda a esta historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 129 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, An To Beatriz, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Crimson Bullet, Bowser3000000, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, FreedomGundam96, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, AndrosValgreen4, Xanatrix742, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Nero Metallic.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	130. Profecia la Ultima Esperanza

" _ **La guerra contra el Ejército de las Tinieblas, liderado por la Bestia del Mal, la fuerza maligna más poderosa de los Universos continua, muchas vidas se han perdido en esta guerra y aun con sus poderes de Ángeles, las Hijas de la Noche no han sido capaces de lograr algo contra él, ahora, Drago les ha dado una hora más para intentar detenerlo o destruirá a todo el Universo 1, al escuchar eso, que Batman se reuniera con sus hijas se había vuelto más importante, por ese motivo, Goku y Vegeta hicieron a un lado su orgullo como Saiyajin para pedir ayuda a los Kaioshin, quienes les entregaron sus Pendientes para poder fusionarse en el guerrero más poderoso del Universo 7, el gran Vegetto, quien se transformó en Súpero Saiyajin Dios Azul ¿será posible que pueda darles el tiempo que necesitan? Las esperanzas está apagándose cada vez más y más"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 131**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 131 La Furia de la Bestia del Mal**

 **Décima Parte**

 **Profecía la Última Esperanza**

La presencia de Vegetto provoco varias reacciones, por un lado estaban aliviados por la aparición del guerrero más poderoso de todo el Universo 7, pero por el otro lado y esto era algo que los Kaioshin sabían a la perfección, la estadía de Vegetto solo era temporal, pues la fusión de los pendientes solo duraban una hora.

-De hecho es menos, por la gran cantidad de energía que usa Vegetto al momento de atacar-explico Shin.

-Y algo me dice que Drago también lo sabe-señalo Kyra con tono de voz sumamente preocupado.

Y es que la Kaioshin no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, ya que Vegetto y Drago se miraban fijamente, esperando que alguno dijera algo, fue cuando la Bestia tomo la palabra-Ah sí, te conozco, eres el guerrero que estuvo a punto de vencer a Majin Boo y a Zamasu, realmente es impresionante-.

-No pareces estar asustado ante mi presencia-dijo Vegetto y Drago se rio.

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Tú podrás ser un guerrero formidable, pero al ser la fusión de dos Saiyajin cometes el mismo error que siempre han cometido, quieren disfrutar de una batalla y por ello terminan perdiendo el tiempo con consecuencias letales-.

-¡Pues eso no va a pasar esta vez!-declaro Vegetto colocándose en guardia-¡Sé que tengo un límite de tiempo, por eso esta vez no pienso jugar!-declaro lanzándose al ataque a gran velocidad.

-¿Hum?-Vegetto embistió con fuerza a Drago, provocando que la Bestia retrocediera por el impacto.

Rápidamente Vegetto comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de patadas y golpes contra Drago, para luego comenzar a dispararle varios rayos, Drago se preparó para contraatacar, pero Vegetto uso su Espada de Ki, misma que le cortó uno de sus brazos.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Vegetto sonriendo.

-En serio necesitas ver más allá de lo que tus ojos te muestra-sentencio Drago al tiempo que su brazo reapareció-pero bueno, no es de sorprender, ya que sé que estas ganando tiempo-.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo sabes?-pregunto Vegetto sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, no hay nada que yo desconozca, sé que pretenden algo con su maestro y la razón por la cual lo estoy permitiendo es porque les di una hora para intentarlo, que curioso, el mismo lapso de tiempo que te mantiene en existencia, aunque eso disminuye con tu energía ¿no es verdad?-.

-¡Y por eso no perderé el tiempo!-bramo Vegetto volviendo a lanzarse al ataque.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman ya se encontraba en el punto de encuentro, esperando a las chicas, cuando Celestia hizo acto de aparición-¡Batman!-grito.

-Comisionada ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto con tono serio.

Por toda respuesta, Celestia mostro el guante de Harley, al tiempo que mostraba un rostro muy apenado por lo que ocurrió-No pude salvarla-dijo lamentándose.

Batman la observo un momento, él se sentía igual, después de todo, muchos grandes amigos, incluyendo Alfred, habían muerto en esa guerra, pero aun había una esperanza, solo esperaba que las Hijas de la Noche aparecieran lo más rápido posible y para su suerte estas no tardaron en llegar.

-¡Padre!-grito Sunset descendiendo y sorprendiéndose al ver a Celestia-¿Madre?-.

-Comisionada Celestia, que gusto verla-dijo Twilight sonriéndole a su gran ídolo.

-A mí también me da gusto verlas, no se preocupen, sus familias están a salvo…por ahora-dijo Celestia con tono serio, ya que la presencia de Drago aún era una amenaza.

-Lo que me recuerda ¿para qué nos reunió maestro?-pregunto Applejack mirando a Batman, mientras Karai esperaba de brazos cruzados.

-¡Apuesto a que el Gran Jefe ya encontró un modo de poder poner en su lugar a esa lagartija súper desarrollada! ¿Verdad?-pregunto Rainbow con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

Por toda respuesta, Batman saco el Libro de la Vida, hecho que sorprendió a las chicas y se lo entrego a Twilight, quien no lograba entender que era lo que su maestro esperaba que hiciera, es decir, amaba la lectura, pero no creía que ese fuera el mejor momento para ponerse a leer.

-Abre la página que está marcada-indico Batman y Twilight lo hizo-ahora dime ¿puedes leerlo?-pregunto Batman con seriedad.

Twilight dirigió su vista hacia el escrito, mismo que parecía estar en un idioma que nunca antes había visto, pero para su sorpresa pudo leerlo a la perfección-Puedo hacerlo-respondió sorprendida.

-Yo también puedo leerlo-dijo Pinkie Pie apareciendo de pronto.

Fue cuando el lugar se sacudió con violencia, provocando que el suelo comenzara a abrirse hacia ellos-¡No creo que sea el mejor lugar para hablar de la misma!-exclamo Karai tambaleándose.

-¡Tenemos que ir a otro lugar pronto!-grito Batman y todas asintieron con rapidez.

-¡Sujétense!-grito Twilight al tiempo que rodeaba el lugar con su aura mágica para llevarlos a un sitio seguro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La razón del temblor fue porque Vegetto volvió a atacar a Drago con mucha fuerza, consiguiendo derribarlo, una vez que la Bestia quedo tendido en el suelo, el gran guerrero se alejó y comenzó a cargar su energía, sabiendo que debía darse prisa por el tiempo.

-¡Recibe esto! ¡Big Bang Kame Hame Ha!-invoco lanzando su ataque contra Drago, quien lo recibió directamente, provocando una gran explosión que sacudió a todo el planeta.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el inmenso poder que tenía Vegetto y contaban con que él hubiera logrado herir aunque fuera un poco a la Bestia, Vegetto permaneció en el cielo, esperando cualquier posible aparición de Drago, pero por más que lo buscaba no lograba encontrarlo por ningún lado.

-Qué extraño, dudo mucho que con eso lo haya derrotado, maldición y como no puedo sentir su Ki no puedo saber de dónde vendrá su próximo ataque-gruño Vegetto, cuando de pronto…

-¡Garra Dragón!-la garra de Drago apareció de la cortina de humo, sujetándolo con fuerza y provocando que gritara de dolor, fue cuando Drago apareció sin uno de sus brazos y con su cola cortada a la mitad-no estuvo nada mal, definitivamente si Zamasu hubiera recibido ese ataque no habría sobrevivido, incluso seres como Darkseid habrían muerto con un golpe como ese, pero para mí no es más que una simple caricia-.

El brazo de Drago y su cola se regeneraron, una vez que paso esto, Drago comenzó a envolver a Vegetto en energía maligna, provocando que gritara de dolor, al tiempo que sentía como los pendientes se rompían en pedazos, lo siguiente que la Bestia hizo fue lanzarlo contra el suelo con fuerza, provocando la separación de Goku y Vegeta.

Drago se rio al ver que su golpe basto para provocar la separación de ambos Saiyajin, quienes perdieron sus fuerzas tras ese último intento-Maldición…ni siquiera así logramos hacerle un solo rasguño…-maldijo Goku.

-Es…un monstruo inmortal…-gruño Vegeta molesto.

-¿Un monstruo inmortal? Se ve que aún no entienden nada, yo no soy un "monstruo inmortal", soy el demonio en persona, el auténtico Rey de las Tinieblas, muchos osaron usar mi título, entre ellos guerreros de su universo como Piccolo y Dabura, pero el poder de la Bestia del Mal va más allá de la simple fuerza de un Namek o un demonio que se doblega ante un mago enano-Drago comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos-ahora haré lo que ninguno de sus enemigos consiguió, acabar con ambos-sentencio preparando su ataque, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, era el sonido de un auto-¿hum?-.

El auto se estrelló contra algunos escombros y de este bajaron Kenneth, Odd, Spike, Krilin y Oolong, este último era quien iba manejando, pero como no alcanzaba los pedales termino estrellando el coche, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de donde estaba y Oolong trato de correr.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Tú nos trajiste aquí y ahora nos sacas!-grito Kenneth molesto.

Goku solo parpadeo confundido-¿Krilin? ¿Oolong? ¿Dónde está el Maestro Roshi?-pregunto Goku con expresión confusa.

-¡Aquí estoy! ¡Aquí estoy!-grito Roshi apareciendo y encarando a Drago-parece que tienes una pelea muy difícil Goku-dijo al tiempo que gritaba con fuerza rompiendo sus ropas y aumentando su musculatura.

-Maestro-exclamo Goku sorprendido, mientras que Drago entrecerraba los ojos.

-Veamos si ese lagarto de mierda puede ganarle al gran Maestro Roshi-dijo Roshi preparándose para la batalla.

-¿Gran? Yo diría senil-dijo Oolong de brazos cruzados y achicando los ojos.

Roshi se preparó para la batalla y justo cuando parecía que iba a atacar hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, ya que el Maestro Roshi comenzó a bailar del mismo modo que lo hizo cuando participo en el Torneo de Artes Marciales, cuando peleo contra Goku y consiguió vencerlo.

 **(Nota: para los que no recuerden ese divertido momento, aquí está el enlace: www. youtube watch? v=ayZ0sgr-zpk)**

-¡Vamos baila! ¡Baila! ¡Todos a bailar! ¡A divertirnos como enanos! ¡No seas tímido! ¡Baila!-decía el Maestro Roshi mientras continuaba bailando a su manera, dejando a todos con una enorme gota en sus cabezas.

Drago gruño ante eso y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Goku reacciono y sujetando a todos con rapidez uso la teletransportación para llevarlos hasta un lugar seguro-Los humanos son bastante peculiares-gruño Drago-pero eso no importa, es hora de continuar-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Peridot uso sus poderes de metal para poder elevarse en una tapa de alcantarilla y observar lo que ocurría, llenándose de angustia al ver lo que se avecinaba-¡Ahí viene!-grito aterrada-¡Esta por entrar en la ciudad!-.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-pregunto Korra con tono preocupado.

Garnet permanecía con expresión seria en todo momento y la líder de las Crystal Gems tomo una decisión-¡Perla! ¡Amatista! ¡Nosotras tres le haremos frente!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Amatista.

-¡Garnet! ¿Qué estás diciendo?-pregunto Perla aterrada.

-¡Recuerden lo que dijo Batman, hay una posibilidad de poder detenerlo, pero necesitan tiempo, por eso debemos darle todo el tiempo posible!-indico Garnet-¡Y solo hay una Gema que es capaz de ganar todo ese tiempo!-.

Perla y Amatista se vieron entre sí, comprendiendo a que se refería su líder-¡Por favor!-intervino Aquamarine-¡Ustedes no son más que un montón de Gemas Defectuosas! ¿Qué pueden hacer en contra de un monstruo como él?-Aquamarine se vio silenciada cuando Garnet la sujeto del cuello.

-¡Ahora escucha bien esto enana! ¡En estos momentos no se trata de ser Gemas del Planeta Madre, de elite o "defectuosas" como todas ustedes nos llaman, se trata de sobrevivir! ¡Así que si quieren hacerlo te sugiero que cierres la maldita boca y te vayas de aquí junto con tus Diamantes, porque si espero que vayan a ayudar a la gente sería como pedirle a ese monstruo que dejara de atacar!-bramo Garnet lanzando a Aquamarine al suelo.

-No lo voy a negar, disfrute eso-dijo Amatista sonriendo.

-Perla, Amatista, andando, Stevonnie, Lapis y Peridot, ustedes traten de llegar a donde se encuentren Batman y sus chicas, traten de protegerlos del ejército de Drago, al menos hasta que logren descifrar lo que tienen que hacer-dijo Garnet.

-¡Esperen! ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer?-pregunto Korra.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicar! ¡Vayan ahora!-repitió Garnet y esta vez, ni siquiera Stevonnie pudo replicarle nada a Garnet-¡Andando!-.

Las Crystal Gems se dirigieron a hacerle frente a Drago, mientras el resto del grupo se dirigía hacia el parque, dejando a una confundida Korra detrás, pero la valiente Avatar no pensaba quedarse sin hacer nada y comenzó a seguir a las tres Crystal Gems principales, dejando a las del Planeta Madre atrás.

-Esa Gema…habla con sabiduría-dijo Blanco para asombro de todas.

-En estos momentos no se trata de venganza, ni de defectuosas o adecuadas, se trata de sobrevivir-dijo Azul.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces mi Diamante?-pregunto Ojito confundida.

-Iremos a proteger el parque y a las chicas que tienen el poder para vencer a la Bestia-respondió Diamante Blanco.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Drago continuo su avance y esta vez sin nada que lo pudiera detener-¡Sus vidas se colapsaran! ¡Primero Gótica y luego todo el Universo!-sentencio malignamente-¡Llamarada Infernal!-.

La Bestia del Mal lanzo su letal llama contra toda la ciudad, comenzando a incendiarla en distintas partes, su ejército no se vio afectado por la misma, ya que esa era la voluntad de Drago, muchos ciudadanos que no habían sido evacuados a tiempo o que se escondieron en casas abandonadas fueron quemados vivos.

-¡Ahí está!-grito Perla viendo a Drago avanzar por una de las calles principales, derribando todo a su paso.

-¡Es difícil no verlo con ese tamaño!-expreso Amatista, fue cuando un grito llamo la atención de las Crystal Gems y vieron a dos niños corriendo rápidamente, mostrando tener 15 y 8 años.

El mayor tenía sujetado al menor de la mano y lo jalaba con fuerza mientras escapaban de Drago, la Bestia del Mal ya casi estaba sobre ellos, cuando las Crystal Gems aparecieron a su paso, invocando sus armas y preparándose para la batalla.

-¿Quieres llevarte a alguien? ¡Inténtalo con nosotras!-reto Amatista.

Drago solo se rio al escuchar eso-Tontas insolentes, no tienen idea de lo que dicen, pero si piensan que esto va a evitar la destrucción, están equivocadas-sentencio Drago abriendo sus ojos y los dos pequeños se prendieron en fuego, para horror de las Gemas-¿lo entienden ahora? Con solo un pensamiento, puedo acabar con todos ustedes, no lo he hecho porque estoy haciéndolos sufrir el mayor tiempo posible-.

Perla tembló al escuchar eso y encaro a Drago-¡Pues entonces no vamos a permitir que continúes haciendo tu voluntad! ¡No peleamos en una guerra por la libertad de este planeta solo para que un ser tan asqueroso como tú lo destruya!-.

-¡Así es!-apoyo Amatista.

-Como quieran entonces ¡Que comience la batalla!-reto Drago.

Las Crystal Gems comenzaron su danza, Perla y Amatista se acercaron hasta tomar a Garnet de la mano, dando paso a la poderosa Alexandrita, quien rugió con mucha fuerza, encarando a Drago, quien se reflejó en los lentes de la poderosa fusión.

-Increíble-dijo Korra viendo todo desde el techo de una casa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman, las chicas, Karai y Celestia apareciendo precisamente en el centro del parque, dándose cuenta de que todo estaba muerto, la presencia de Drago estaba matando a la Tierra y al Universo lentamente, ese espectáculo dejo aterrada a Fluttershy y Rarity.

-Es terrible-dijo asustada.

-Recuerda que hay una esperanza-dijo Batman-concéntrense en descifrar el escrito, Karai, dile a tu amiga que traiga a los demás al parque cuanto antes-.

-¡Miren!-grito Rarity al ver lo que acababa de aparecer en la ciudad, Batman volteo y entrecerró los ojos.

-Alexandrita-murmuro por debajo, sabiendo que las Crystal Gems estaban a punto de enfrentar a Drago.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Alexandrita rugió con fuerza, al tiempo que invocaba su arco, disparando varias flechas de luz contra Drago, mismas que golpearon con fuerza a la Bestia, provocando que retrocediera con la gran cantidad de impactos, hasta que finalmente, se estrelló contra varios edificios, cayendo sobre ellos y destruyéndolos, Alexandrita dejo de atacarlo, pero igual se mantuvo en guardia, esperando cualquier posible respuesta de su oponente, misma que no tardo en venir cuando Drago comenzó a incorporarse de nuevo.

-Ese fue su último error mortales, se los aseguro-sentencio con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojo-ahora sabrán lo que es el poder ¡Resplandor del Diablo!-.

Al ver lo que se avecinaba, Alexandrita rápidamente contraataco disparando varias flechas más contra el ataque de Drago, mismos que chocaron con fuerza, provocando una gran explosión que se vio en todas partes, Korra tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar caerse del techo.

-¡Esto es más de lo que jamás pude haber imaginado!-exclamo sorprendida por el gran despliegue de poder que se estaba liberando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el parque de la ciudad, el choque de ambas energías capto la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo de las Hijas de la Noche, quienes voltearon sus cabezas en aquella dirección, quedándose sorprendidas con lo que vieron sus ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Sunset.

-No se distraigan, terminen de leer la profecía-indico Batman y las chicas asintieron, volviendo sus vistas a aquel extraño lenguaje que ellas podían leer sin problema alguno.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Alexandrita continuaba lanzando sus flechas contra el ataque de Drago, resistiendo todo lo posible, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando en el cielo, pues parecía que una grieta estaba comenzando a formarse en el mismo, rompiéndose como si fuera un espejo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-exclamo Alexandrita.

-¡Los constantes ataques que me han lanzado no han sido del todo inútiles! ¡Todos esos despliegues de poder han tenido un propósito y es romper la grieta que separa a este mundo del Reino Celestial!-declaro Drago malignamente.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Alexandrita.

-¡Dentro de poco habré podido cruzar hasta ese reino y finalmente terminare lo que empecé hace tantos años! ¡Pero ustedes no estarán aquí para verlo!-sentencio Drago al tiempo que liberaba más poder contra Alexandrita.

La poderosa fusión comenzó a retroceder y aunque no dejaba de disparar flechas se podía notar que cada vez le costaba más y más mantener el combate, debía hacer algo pronto o de lo contrario todo estaría perdido, mientras que Korra solo podía observar lo que pasaba.

-¡Rayos! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!-bramo apretando sus puños.

-"Y lo harás Korra"-dijo la voz del espíritu de Raava.

-¿Raava? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Korra confundida.

-"Tengo una idea Korra, puede ser muy peligrosa y puede debilitarnos mucho, pero a estas alturas ya nada más importa, este enemigo es mucho más peligroso que Vatuu y por eso debemos hacer todo lo posible por detenerlo"-indico Raava.

-Concuerdo-dijo Korra-muy bien Raava, hagámoslo-apoyo colocándose en posición de loto y comenzando a concentrarse.

Alexandrita estaba perdiendo cada vez más terreno contra Drago, apretaba los dientes con mucha fuerza y su cuerpo se tensaba de manera violenta, incluso mantenerse estable le estaba costando mucho, pronto las tres Gemas se separarían y si eso pasaba serían presa fácil para el ataque de Drago, nada impediría que su ataque las eliminara.

Korra aún se encontraba meditando, cuando de pronto, abrió los ojos, mismos que brillaban intensamente, revelando el poder del Avatar, fue cuando una versión espiritual de ella misma se formó, del mismo modo que cuando peleo contra Vatuu, aquella fuerza espiritual se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde estaban peleando.

El espíritu del Avatar rápidamente se convirtió en un destello de luz que se introdujo en el cuerpo de Alexandrita, provocando que la fusión sintiera un gran poder correr por todo su cuerpo, incluso Garnet, Amatista y Perla podían sentir como algo estaba pasando con su fusión.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Drago al ver eso.

Fue cuando una nueva guerrera apareció, parecía ser Alexandrita, solo que su rostro ahora era el de Korra, con las gafas de Garnet y su cabello largo verdoso, aún tenía los 6 brazos, pero ahora su cuerpo era de un color azul espiritual, al tiempo que los cuatro elementos comenzaban a danzar a su alrededor.

-¡Hagámoslo juntas!-grito Korra y las tres Crystal Gems asintieron, lanzando las cuatro un grito de batalla.

-¿Hum?-expreso Drago cuando el ataque de esa nueva forma se convirtió en un rayo combinado con la energía de los cuatro elementos, provocando una onda de luz tan poderosa que comenzó a expandirse en todos lados.

Alexandrita se protegió con sus brazos de la energía, mientras que Drago era alcanzada por la misma, muchas de sus tropas también quedaron atrapados en esa poderosa energía, poco a poco, comenzó a desaparecer y las tres Crystal Gems aparecieron tendidas en el suelo sumamente agotadas, mientras que Korra se recuperaba, sintiéndose como si hubiera peleado con todos sus enemigos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto Perla aun confundida por lo que ocurrió.

-No lo sé, pero viejo…fue genial-dijo Amatista sonriendo ante lo que acababan de hacer.

Garnet dirigió su vista hacia el humo que se levantó esperando que aquel poderoso ataque hubiera logrado hacerle aunque fuera un rasguño a Drago, pero cuando este reapareció, lo hizo riéndose y sin ningún tipo de herida.

-Maldición-gruño Garnet ante eso.

-Tiene que ser una broma-dijo Korra desde su posición.

Drago se rio ante las caras de asombro y terror de sus adversarios-Admito que eso fue realmente sorprendente, no me imaginaba que el Avatar podría llegar a hacer algo como eso, lamentablemente para ustedes, ese truco no sirvió de nada ¡Faltan 30 minutos para su aniquilación total!-sentencio Drago con crueldad y sus tropas gritaron jubilosos, sabiendo que el momento estaba cerca.

Las batallas contra el ejército de Drago continuaban, pero lamentablemente el resultado no estaba mejorando ni un poco, al contrario, estaba empeorando, pues Barda y Soujiro estaba siendo acorralados por Bareloc y sus soldados, Aled, Aura y Helena estaban en problemas contra Shendu, los Ooni y sus Sombras Khan.

Predator y Berserk también continuaban en su batalla, chocando sus espadas con fuerza, pero aunque ambos parecían parejos, se podía ver que Berserk estaba teniendo una gran ventaja contra Predator, la presencia de la Bestia los fortalecía cada vez más.

Piccolo y Trunks hacían todo lo posible por resistir a los Doomsdays, mientras Goku y Vegeta se recuperaban, los Kaioshin solo podían ver lo que pasaba, sintiéndose completamente impotentes e inútiles, As, Freedom y Chico Bestia ya habían llevado a la gente a un sitio seguro y ahora volvieron al enfrentamiento, pero ni así lograban nada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Karai se mostró sumamente molesta al ver que Twilight todavía no decía nada-¿Aun no? Por si no te has dado cuenta, la Bestia está acabando con todos tus amigos-expreso con seriedad.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero no logro entender de todo la profecía-explico Twilight.

-¿Pudiste leerla por completo?-pregunto Batman y Twilight asintió-entonces léela en voz alta-.

Twilight se quedó muda ante eso, pero asintió de nuevo y comenzó a leer la profecía que estaba escrita en el Libro de la Vida:

" _ **Cuando las sombras del mal se esparzan, consumirán todo a su paso, nada estará a salvo, los números de la Bestia se completaran y el Rey de las Tinieblas Serpentera volverá a la vida, la destrucción será absoluta, mucha sangre cubrirá a los Universos, gritos desgarradores se escucharan, pero entonces, el poder de la virtud se revelara, cuando siete guardianes originales se tomen de las manos y brinden su espíritu justiciero a siete almas virtuosas, un Arcángel despertara y cuando el poder de la vida se una en uno solo, un milagro ocurrirá y las tinieblas serán selladas"**_

Una vez que Twilight termino de leer el escrito, muchas miradas llenas de confusión aparecieron en los rostros de todos, especialmente de Rainbow Dash, quien se rasco la cabeza con suma confusión.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué nunca dan una respuesta clara?-pregunto confundida y molesta.

-Parte de la profecía ya se ha cumplido-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos-las sombras se esparcieron, la Bestia se levantó y la destrucción es un hecho-.

-Pero ¿Qué quiere decir con el Rey de las Tinieblas Serpentera?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Serpentera es Drago, una forma de decir que nunca morirá-explico Batman con tono serio-pero aunque eso se esté cumpliendo hay algo en que deben poner toda su atención, la profecía también habla del poder de las virtudes, mismo que se revelara con la ayuda de siete guardianes originales-señalo Batman.

-Y que al tomarse de la mano brinden su espíritu de justicia a siete almas virtuosas-recordó Sunset-pero ¿Qué quiere decir eso?-.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, cuando de pronto, Pinkie Pie abrió los ojos de golpe-¡Tal vez se refiere a los siete miembros originales de la Liga de la Justicia!-grito con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Pinkie Pie?-pregunto Rarity sorprendida por la declaración de Pinkie.

-¡Piénsenlo! ¡Nosotras somos las Virtudes Humanas, pero los siete guardianes originales eran Batman, Flash, Linterna Verde, Detective Marciano, Chica Halcón, la Mujer Maravilla y Superman!-señalo Pinkie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El silencio se formó en todo el lugar, mientras trataban de asimilar lo que su amiga estaba diciéndoles, de algún modo tenía sentido y casi como si el mismo destino finalmente les diera una oportunidad, Myra llego con los aludidos.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero es un caos haya afuera como se darán cuenta-dijo sarcásticamente.

Efectivamente, los siete miembros originales de la Liga de la Justicia estaban reunidos de nuevo; Batman, Diana, Superman, John, J'onn, Flash y Shayera, aunque esta última se veía sumamente mal, hecho que preocupo a John, quien corrió a su lado para socorrerla.

-Esto va a ser interesante-dijo Kronimo apareciendo de pronto, sintiendo la enorme tensión que hubo ante aquella reunión.

La destrucción de la ciudad capto la atención de todos, mientras Drago se reía cruelmente tras haber anunciado que solo les quedaban 30 minutos más antes de la aniquilación total.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Solo faltan 30 minutos para que Drago se decida a destruir a todo el Universo 1 ¿será posible que esa profecía se cumpla?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, MEXICO ESTA SUFRIENDO UNA GRAVE CRISIS, LOS TERREMOTOS QUE MANTIENEN SEPULTADAS A TANTAS PERSONAS INOCENTES, NIÑOS ENTRE ELLOS, EL MUNDO PARECE QUE NOS QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTA LLEGANDO A SU LIMITE Y QUE DEBEMOS COMENZAR A CAMBIAR NUESTRA FORMA DE VIVIR Y PUEDE QUE SEA CIERTO, DEBEMOS HACER ALGO O DE LO CONTRARIO LAS CONSECUENCIAS SERAN PEORES**

 **POR ESO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS DEBEMOS SER MAS FUERTES QUE NUNCA:**

 **www. youtube watch? v=azXUNb-57_w**

 **Ángel María NF:** _ahora ya conocen el contenido de la profecía, pero ahora viene lo más difícil de todo, encontrarle sentido, definitivamente es desesperante cuando las cosas no son claras y precisas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _ahora conocen su contenido, pero entenderlo es todo otro asunto, pero la batalla contra Drago está por llegar a su gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photomath Girl:** _por ahora la batalla con Drago es lo que tiene mayor prioridad, aunque definitivamente todo está costando cada vez más trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _Drago ya se cansó de los juegos y ha decidido ponerle un final a todo de una vez por todas, por eso les dio un ultimátum. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _la batalla contra Drago seguirá cobrando vidas, eso es inevitable, además, voy a dar razones para todo dentro de poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _tengo varias razones y muchas ideas en mente, debes esperar para verlo dentro de poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _la pelea contra Drago continúa de manera devastadora, el poder de las tinieblas sigue creciendo y el tiempo se está agotando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _la pelea contra Drago sigue y el tiempo límite está llegando, pronto será el final de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _el tiempo es un enemigo peligroso y ahora que Drago ha sentenciado una hora todo está en su contra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _la situación es cada vez más grave, por lo que ya solo les queda confiar en la profecía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _ahora lo importante es que el tiempo se está acabando y Drago aún tiene la ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _créeme, por más difícil que sea, es una suerte que cuentes con alguien que pueda entender ese sentimiento de pérdida como Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _descuida, eso lo comprendo, solo se me hizo raro como la llamaste, pero bueno, el tiempo se está acabando y Drago sigue venciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _la profecía ya fue revelada, ahora viene lo más difícil de todo, el comprenderla, porque eso sí que va a ser complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Elisabeth Winter Soresen:** _pues bienvenida a los comentarios de este fic, ya estamos muy cerca del gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _ya conocen la profecía, ahora solo deben tratar de entender lo que significa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _y hasta ahora parece que todos van a morir peleando, porque nada de lo que hacen funciona y el tiempo se está acabando para todos ellos, las tinieblas pronto triunfaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _acabas de ver que solo quedan 30 minutos y ese encuentro podría ser lo peor que ocurriera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ahora Vegetto también fue vencido y aunque las Crystal Gems combinaron su poder con Korra tampoco sirvió, aunque ya conocen la profecía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, es mejor morir peleando que vivir de rodillas ante Drago y como acabas de ver, otro intento ha fracasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _lo estoy haciendo, pero como estoy usando algunos personajes existentes para crear a los participantes eso me está retrasando mucho, ya que eso requiere bastante tiempo, pero ya llevo 7 de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y lo malo es que Vegetto tiene un límite de tiempo mucho menor, aunque tampoco logro dañar a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _pues espero que te haya gustado la parte cómica del capítulo, ya que siento que ha habido tantas muertes que quise darle algo de comedia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _lamento decir que hay cosas que no se pueden solucionar, pero daré una explicación más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _no puedo prometer nada, tendrán que esperar para ver lo que pasara, aunque ya estamos muy cerca del final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _Drago ha dado su ultimátum y muy pronto se cumplirá el tiempo límite. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _hasta el momento todo parece indicar que ocurrirá lo segundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _una hora, solo eso les queda y aunque ya saben que dice la profecía, entenderla es el nuevo reto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _una hora es todo lo que ha dado, esa es su sentencia final, la sentencia de muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _ciertamente la vida es injusta en muchas ocasiones, esa es una cruel realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _en estos momentos las reglas son lo de menos, ya que Drago ha violado cada una de ellas y las ha convertido en nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _por eso Drago ya les dio solo una hora, para que sientan la impotencia de saber que nada de lo que hagan podrá detenerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _pues sé bienvenido a los comentarios, ya estamos muy cerca del gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _palabras sumamente ciertas, de alguna manera, ya que la vida tiene muchos significados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _eso es una clara demostración de lo cerca que están de la desesperación, especialmente porque ya solo tienen una hora más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _hasta el momento están tratando de ganar tiempo, aunque este es limitado y como vez, hasta el Maestro Roshi intento algo poco ortodoxo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ahora que conocen la profecía se viene lo más difícil, comprenderla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _digno argumento para el Guasón realmente, es algo impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _la vida no siempre es justa, eso es un hecho, en fin, solo les queda una hora y el tiempo se está agotando, la profecía es todo lo que les queda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ya estamos a muy pocos instantes de que Drago termine con todo, el Universo está colapsando y pronto irá al Reino Celestial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _la situación sigue empeorando cada vez más, ahora el tiempo límite se les está acabando y deben entender la profecía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ya viene el final de esta batalla, pero primero hay que comprender lo que la profecía decía, eso siempre es lo más complicado y molesto en cierto modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _la amenaza de Drago continúa aumentando y ahora su tiempo límite está llegando, pronto Drago dará el golpe final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _Vegetto hizo lo posible, pero al final tampoco logro nada, al igual que las Gemas y Korra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _el poder de Drago sigue acabando con toda oposición, ya no queda mucho por hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _ciertamente, los humanos tendemos a depender de muchas cosas y más en momentos de desesperación como este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _la amenaza continúa y poco a poco, todos los que están peleando van cayendo contra Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _una hora es todo lo que les queda y ahora menos, todo depende de que descifren y entiendan la profecía a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _cielos, realmente no esperaba tanto, pero este fic es más trágico que nada y no puedo darme el lujo de revivir a todos los que han muerto, porque eso le quitaría mucho la emoción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _Vegetto tampoco consiguió mucho en esta batalla y ahora el tiempo es menos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ahora todo depende de que entiendan y descifren las profecías, lo bueno es que siempre son claras ¿verdad? (Sarcasmo). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _no puedo prometer que van a revivir todos, pero hay algo que si voy a hacer, pero tendrán que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razer:** _ya conocen la profecía, pero aún deben entender su significado y el tiempo está en contra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _pensé que te agradaría el hecho de que tuviste el suficiente poder para acabar con Nekron, creo que me equivoque en ese aspecto, bueno, también cometo errores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ahora la situación no mejora para nada y el tiempo que Drago marco está a punto de terminarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _veré que hago, aunque espero hayas disfrutado del momento cómico en este capítulo, sentí que tras tantas muertes debía haber algo de diversión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y vaya que es muy cierto, porque ya solo les queda una hora más…no, menos de vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _solo queda una hora y ahora queda menos, Drago sigue ganando terreno y pronto su venganza caerá en el Reino Celestial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _a estas alturas ya todo parece ir de mal en peor, nada de lo que han hecho funciona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _esa paz está cada vez más cerca, Drago ya les ha dado tiempo límite y pronto se cumplirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _eso es cierto, Batman sabe que aún hay esperanza y por eso confía plenamente en las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _es lo que me gustaría, pero en estos momentos no sé qué hacer, cielos, realmente es lamentable que se nos haya ido ese gran actor de doblaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y Drago continúa ganando terreno ante todos, ya parece que no quedan esperanzas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por eso quise poner un toque cómico en este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _muchos parecen olvidar que Drago es la otra cara de la Presencia y por tanto, su poder va más allá que el de esos pendientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _la amenaza de Drago continua y ahora solo les queda comprender lo que la profecía dice. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _aunque Vegetto es poderoso, no hay que olvidar que Drago es la otra mitad de la fuera más gran de todos los Universos, así que vencerlo no es algo sencillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _ya conocen el contenido de la profecía, ahora falta la parte bella; descifrarla y comprenderla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _lo cree hace muchos años realmente y ha ido evolucionando con el paso del tiempo, convirtiéndose en un ser maligno como el que acabas de conocer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 130 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photomath Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician, Rose, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, Elisabeth Winter Soresen, Soranomomo92, An To Beatriz, Peebels Pek, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Bowser3000000, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Okuyasu Vortex, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razer, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, Xanatrix742, E.I. Lara, Sombra 02, Nero Metallic, Moon-9215, Tenzalucard123, AndrosValgreen4, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	131. Virtudes Humanas

" _ **La batalla contra Drago está cobrando la vida de cientos de inocentes y de valientes guerreros que han hecho todo lo posible por detenerlo, en uno de sus intentos, Goku y Vegeta se fusionaron en Vegetto, pero ni así consiguieron algo, por lo que las Crystal Gems se vieron obligadas a entrar en el campo de batalla, fusionándose en Alexandrita, al ver el peligro en el que estaban, Korra les cedió su poder de Avatar para formar a un ser de poderes extraordinarios, pero…ni siquiera eso basto para detener al terrible Drago, por otro lado, Batman y las Hijas de la Noche obtuvieron el Libro de la Vida gracias a la intervención de Myra, ahora conocen el contenido de la profecía y que necesitan de la ayuda de los siete miembros originales de la Liga de la Justicia para poder cumplirla ¿será posible que aparezca algo o alguien que pueda detener a Drago?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 131**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 131 La Furia de la Bestia del Mal**

 **Onceava Parte**

 **Virtudes Humanas**

La batalla contra Drago cada vez iba de mal en peor, las Naciones Unidas estaban al borde de un colapso, ya que para empeorar la situación, el lugar estaba siendo invadido por un ejército de Zombis, mismos que ya habían devorado a toda la seguridad y ahora se dirigían al interior del lugar, aunque muchos soldados y policías les hacían frente nada lograban hacer ante esas tétricas e inmortales criaturas.

Todo el mundo…no, todo el Universo 1 era un caos total, parecía que las pocas esperanzas que tenía de salvarse estaban agotadas, ya nadie hacia el menor esfuerzo por detener los planes de la Bestia del Mal, en Apocolyps, Darkseid ordeno a sus tropas que se preparan, no para pelear, sino para lo peor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Si bien la destrucción en toda la Tierra era devastadora, ningún otro lugar estaba sufriendo tanto como Ciudad Gótica, donde el ataque constante de los demonios y tropas de Drago habían arrasado con casi todo, ahora, el mismísimo Drago se encontraba en la ciudad y anuncio que solo tenían 30 minutos pare intentar algo antes de su aniquilación total.

En esos momentos, las Crystal Gems y Korra se encontraban ante Drago sumamente cansadas, así como algo heridas después de haber lanzado un ataque sumamente poderoso como el que obtuvieron tras unirse al espíritu del Avatar, pero ya no podían hacer nada, fue cuando Drago alzo su pie y lo acerco hacia ellas.

-Las aplastare-sentencio preparándose para cumplir con su amenaza, cuando un rayo lo golpeo en la cara, mismo que fue lanzado por…

-¡Peridot!-grito Perla al ver a la Gema verde flotando sobre una tapa de alcantarilla, sosteniendo un cañón de fotones inventado por ella misma.

-¡Si! ¡Toma eso lagartija inmunda! ¡Y aquí tienes más!-declaro disparando de nuevo, golpeándolo en el rostro repetidamente.

Peridot no dejo de dispararle en ningún momento a Drago, siempre gritando en todo momento, mientras los que estaban más cerca observaban lo que aquella Gema intentaba hacer, incluso las Gemas del Planeta Madre quedaron sorprendidas al ver que una Peridot sin sus partes robóticas era capaz de hacer algo como eso, finalmente, Peridot dejo de disparar y comenzó a recuperar el aliento, para luego reírse.

-¿Qué te pareció eso lagartija súper tonta?-pregunto sonriendo, cuando Drago reapareció sin un rasguño.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hacer tu mejor intento o no?-pregunto Drago con tono aburrido.

-Ah…ese fue mi mejor intento-reconoció Peridot encogiéndose de miedo.

-Entonces ya no me moleste más-sentencio Drago soplando un poco y lanzando a Peridot por los aires, siendo sujetada por Lapis.

-¿Te encuentras bien Peridot?-pregunto preocupada.

-No lo estoy…mi arma no fue capaz de herir a ese monstruo-dijo Peridot asustada.

Drago ya estaba cada vez más cansado de ese ridículo juego, cuando el resto de los héroes que no fueron al centro del parque llegaron; siendo estos Daisy, Delsin, Freedom, As, los Guerreros Z, Korra, Tetrax, todos estaban dispuestos a darle batalla a Drago, Aled, Aura y Helena no tardaron en aparecer, al igual que Razer y Aya.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? ¿Por qué dejan que mi ejército ande a sus anchas?-pregunto Drago sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Parece que olvidas que aún tenemos a la Orden de Caballeros y ellos se encargaran de tu ejército mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de ti!-declaro Aled.

Drago se rio al escuchar eso-Ya veo, pero díganme ¿Qué esperan conseguir con esto? ¿Acaso están queriendo ganar tiempo?-pregunto malignamente-no importa que es lo que hagan, dentro de poco tiempo acabare con todo este universo-sentencio Drago.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman, sus hijas y los miembros originales de la Liga de la Justicia estaban reunidos, incluso los tres Kaioshin aparecieron para ayudar a en todo lo que pudieran, ninguno dijo nada por unos instantes, tratando de encontrarle sentido a la profecía que acababan de escuchar.

-Eh… ¿alguien puede decir que se supone que significa eso exactamente?-pregunto Flash confundido.

-Significa que para poder derrotar a Drago los siete miembros originales de la Liga de la Justicia debemos unirnos para poder ayudar a las Hijas de la Noche a liberar todo su poder-explico Batman con tono serio.

-¡Espera!-intervino Sunset-¿Quieres que colaboremos con ellos?-cuestiono mirando a Kal y Diana-¡Acepto que necesitamos a los demás, pero confiar en ellos para que nos ayuden entonces es como esperar que Drago se detenga voluntariamente!-bramo molesta.

-¿Disculpa?-intervino Diana.

-¡Ya me escucharon! ¡Ustedes ni siquiera se arrepienten de lo que hicieron!-acuso Sunset-¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en que nos ayuden?-.

-¡Mira mocosa, nosotros no tenemos que arrepentirnos de nada porque no hicimos nada malo, lo que les ocurrió a ustedes y a sus familias jamás fue nuestra responsabilidad ni nuestra culpa, así que mejor guárdate esos comentarios sin sentido!-bramo Diana.

Sunset iba a replicar de nuevo, cuando Batman intervino-Ya basta, en estos momentos eso es lo de menos, lo más importante y la prioridad es detener a Drago, él es la mayor amenaza que hay que frenar-señalo el Caballero de la Noche.

-Pero aun así no entiendo muy bien en que nos ayudara todo esto-dijo Fluttershy confundida.

-Tal vez sea algo parecido a la creación de un Dios Súper Saiyajin-intervino Shin, captando la atención de todos.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Twilight sin comprender lo que el Kaioshin del Universo 7 quería decirles con un Dios Súper Saiyajin.

-Para crear a un Dios Súper Saiyajin cinco Saiyajin nobles le brindan su energía a un sexto guerrero, pero todos ellos deben ser nobles y puros de corazón, solo así pueden crear al Dios Súper Saiyajin, un salvador, tal vez sea lo mismo, necesitan que los siete miembros originales de la Liga de la Justicia se tomen de las manos con ustedes alrededor para que ocurra el milagro-señalo Shin.

-Eso podría funcionar-reconoció Lyra con expresión pensativa.

-A estas alturas no nos quedan muchas opciones, no creo que sus aliados puedan seguir manteniendo ocupado a Drago y sus tropas, además de que el tiempo límite que dio está a punto de terminar-expreso Gowasu.

-Pero aun así…-Sunset miro con furia a Kal y Diana, cuando Twilight la tomo de la mano.

-Sunny, sé que esto es muy difícil, yo tampoco estoy conforme con ello, pero no tenemos más opciones y si esto puede ayudarnos a proteger a todos los Universos hay que intentarlo-.

Sunset miro a su novia y después miro a todas sus amigas, cada una de ellas tenía la misma expresión, ninguna de ellas estaba segura de que eso fuera a funcionar, especialmente si se trataba de los dos sujetos que provocaron que sus vidas se arruinaran, pero debían intentarlo por el bien de los Universos, finalmente, suspiro resignada y acepto que necesitaban intentarlo.

-Aun yo le veo un problema-intervino Karai cruzada de brazos-y es el hecho de que no todos están en las mejores condiciones-agrego señalando a Shayera, quien era cuidada por John.

-Yo me encargo de eso-dijo Lyra acercándose-puedo curar sus heridas, pero no puedo restaurar su lengua y mucho menos su ojos-.

-Supongo que al menos podremos contentarnos con que este viva-dijo John y Lyra prosiguió a curarla.

Mientras Lyra curaba a Shayera, Kal se acercó a Batman-Escucha Bruno, aun creo que estábamos haciendo lo correcto y que nada de esto tuvo que ver con el Régimen-expreso, lo que casi provoco que Sunset saltara sobre él, por suerte, Twilight la calmo-pero…en estos momentos eso no importa ya, el enemigo es demasiado para cualquiera, incluso Kara…por eso estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda-.

-Al igual que yo, por mis hermanas caídas-aseguro Diana formando un puño con su mano.

-A estas alturas es lo único que podemos hacer-dijo Batman con tono serio, Flash solo sonrió al ver eso.

-Cielos, esto es como en los viejos tiempos, tal vez cuando todo esto acabe finalmente volvamos a ser los amigos que fuimos en el pasado-dijo Flash con esperanzas.

-Eso no pasara-dijo J'onnz, pues él leyó la mente de Kal y Diana.

Kronimo estaba presente y al ver que la situación estaba empeorando con la presencia de unos demonios, decidió tomar acciones-Será mejor que se apresuren a hacer lo que tengan que hacer, porque tenemos compañía-.

-No será problema para nosotras-dijo Karai avanzando, seguida por Myra.

-Myra, ten cuidado-pidió Fluttershy mirando con preocupación a su amiga, provocando que Myra se ruborizara.

-No te preocupes por mí, concéntrate en lograr esto primero-indico la chica lanzándose a la batalla junto con Kronimo y Karai.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Bareloc lanzo un golpe con su hacha, estrellando a Barda contra una pared con fuerza, Soujiro intento ir a ayudarla, pero entonces fue derribado por la embestida de Dai Gui el Demonio Chi de la Tierra.

-¿Piensas irte así nada más? Que grosero eres gusano-dijo Dai Gui avanzando hacia él.

-Este día solo continúa mejorando-dijo con sarcasmo.

Amber también estaba en problemas, pues ella fue atacada por Baitza, la Demonio Chi del Agua, que le lanzaba una gran cantidad de chorros de agua, mismos que Amber evadía ágilmente, para luego sacar una de sus flechas explosivas.

-¡No eres la única con sorpresas en su arsenal!-declaro disparando la flecha, misma que golpeo a Baitza justo en el pecho, explotando al instante y dejándola convertida en varios charcos de agua, Amber sonrió ante eso, cuando vio que el agua se reunía de nuevo y la Demonio reaparecía-pero eres la única que puede hacer eso-señalo retrocediendo un poco preocupada ante eso.

Barda detuvo el golpe de las hachas de Bareloc y ambos comenzaron a forcejar-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?-cuestiono Bareloc malignamente-¡Esperaba más de la guerrera Furia más poderosa de todas!-.

-¿Quieres ver más? ¡Te daré más!-declaro Barda dándole una patada en la quijada a Bareloc, para luego darle un gancho al hígado, rápidamente lo sujeto de la cintura y levantándolo sobre ella misma lo azoto contra el suelo.

Barda se incorporó y se alejó, justo en el momento en que Bareloc también se levantaba, encarando a la ex Furia-Veo que esto será más divertido de lo que pensé, eso es justo lo que necesitaba-señalo sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Blackfire aún estaba parada en el techo del edificio, viendo cómo se desataban las batallas, su mirada estaba muy seria, como si estuviera teniendo un golpe mental, los recuerdos de su hermana siendo atravesada por la cola de Drago volvían a ella como imágenes de una película, escuchaba los gritos de terror de las personas y también veía como la Bestia destruía todo a su paso, pero lo más impactante para ella era el hecho de que muchos humanos sin ningún tipo de habilidad especial o súper poder estaban peleando valientemente.

-Unos simples humanos están peleando, hasta esas arrogantes Diamantes trajeron a sus tropas al campo de batalla-gruño apretando los puños, para luego voltear a ver a su hermana-Starfire, puede que muy pronto me reúna contigo y entonces te pediré perdón por todo lo que te hice-aseguro lanzándose a la batalla.

Stevonnie estaba montada en León, guiando a los Caballeros contra el ejército de las Tinieblas, no era una batalla fácil, especialmente por los Doomsdays, que eran guiados por Shendu en persona, incluso las Gemas del Planeta Madre estaban peleando, aunque Pancita y Aquamarine se mantenían ocultas en todo momento.

Shendu comenzó a avanzar hacia Stevonnie, quien se preparó para el enfrentamiento contra el dragón-Veo que es cierto esos rumores de que existen humanos capaces de fusionarse con Gemas, ahora entiendo porque el amo quiere acabar con todos ustedes, porque lo que hacen es algo demasiado grotesco-Shendu preparo su carga de fuego, cuando Blackfire apareció, golpeándolo en el rostro.

-¡No tan grotesco como tú!-declaro disparándole un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que derribo a Shendu, tomando por sorpresa a Stevonnie, quien sonrió al ver que la hermana de Starfire estaba dispuesta a ayudar en serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Predator y Berserk chocaron sus espadas con fuerza, ellos dos eran los únicos que estaban enfrascados en su propia batalla personal, ya que Berserk quería tener el honor de acabar con la vida de Predator.

-¡Este es el día en que finalmente tomare tu cabeza y la colgare en mi pared como trofeo!-declaro sonriendo retorcidamente.

-¡Eso es algo que jamás ocurrirá, porque si voy a morir al menos me asegurare de llevarte conmigo!-declaro Predator.

-¿Cómo lo hizo ese estúpido ángel con Diagon? ¡No diré que lo que hizo fue un acto de valentía, más bien fue una estupidez total!-se burló Berserk, lo que provoco que Predator se enojara y le estrellara un potente golpe en el estómago, provocando que Berserk abriera mucho los ojos.

Antes de poder hacer algo más, Predator le lanzo una patada que lo envió por los aires, donde lo intercepto con un nuevo golpe que lo estrello con fuerza contra el suelo, antes de que Berserk se pudiera incorporar, Predator se lanzó contra él preparándose para atravesarlo con su espada, pero en el último momento, Berserk consiguió clavar la suya en el hombro izquierdo de Predator, quien abrió mucho los ojos al sentir eso.

-¡Mierda, no te di en un punto vital!-gruño Berserk incorporándose y pateando a Predator, estrellándolo contra una pared.

El guerrero llevo su mano hacia la zona dañada y vio que estaba sangrando-Maldita sea…me confié…-gruño molesto por su error, mientras Berserk se acercaba a él lentamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Drago se estaba entreteniendo con todos los que lo desafiaban, por más que intentaban herirlo no lograban nada, Chico Bestia se convirtió en Tyrannosaurio y aunque era más pequeño intento lograr morderlo, pero Drago lo sujeto con su cola del cuello y lo levanto.

-Lagarto estúpido-gruño Drago blandiendo su cuchilla para cortar a Chico Bestia en dos, para asombro de todos.

-¡Chico Bestia!-grito Freedom al ver eso, al tiempo que Drago lanzaba el cuerpo cortado de Chico Bestia al suelo.

Todos se quedaron congelados ante esa visión y la furia apareció en sus rostro, sintiéndose terriblemente impotentes-¡Monstruo maldito!-bramo As comenzando a atacar a Drago con varias cartas de energía mágica, mismas que brillaban intensamente.

Las cartas golpearon a Drago en distintas partes del cuerpo, pero no lograban mucho, Freedom trato de cortarle la cola a la Bestia del Mal, pero su ataque ni siquiera lo hirió, Razer y Aya unieron sus disparos contra Drago, al tiempo que Daisy conjuraba energía celestial.

Las Crystal Gems solo podían ver, al igual que Korra, pues aún estaban muy cansadas por lo que hicieron, siendo Peridot y Lapis quienes las protegían, Tetrax le disparo varios rayos a Drago, pero nada conseguían con sus ataques.

-¡Háganse a un lado!-grito Goku apareciendo junto con Vegeta, Piccolo y Trunks, todos preparando sus mejores ataques.

-¡Kame Hame Ha/Resplandor Final/Galic Ho/Makan Kosa Po!-gritaron los cuatro guerreros lanzando sus ataques, mismos que se combinaron en un solo ataque que golpeo a Drago con fuerza, provocando que la Bestia retrocediera un poco, pero sin hacerle nada.

-¿Es todo?-cuestiono Drago molesto.

-Maldita sea…-dijo Daisy al ver eso.

-Nada de lo que hacemos funciona-gruño Razer al ver eso.

-Nuestra energía ya es menos del 10% Razer-informo Aya preocupada.

-Ahora es mi turno de mostrarles cómo se debe atacar ¡Fantasmas de la Muerte!-invoco Drago lanzando su ataque de espíritus malignos, mismos que golpearon con fuerza a todos los que lo enfrentaban, provocando que gritaran de dolor, pues esos espíritus los golpeaban en su parte más vulnerable, sus preciadas almas.

Todos los que estaban cerca de Drago cayeron al suelo gravemente lastimados, ninguno de ellos era capaz de levantarse, Drago los miro a todos sintiéndose profundamente decepcionado ante eso.

-Pero que poco resisten, esperaba un poco más de todos ustedes, pero supongo que era de esperarse-reconoció Drago dirigiendo su vista hacia el parque-ya veo, entonces allá es donde se encuentran, que encantador-los ojos de Drago brillaron malignamente-veamos si lo que planean puede salvarlos de esto-sentencio Drago al tiempo que reunía una energía maligna en su mano.

Daisy logro ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar-Ya se dio cuenta…-gruño entre dientes.

-No podemos…permitir que…los ataque…-dijo As tratando de levantarse, pero todos sus intentos fallaron.

-¿Qué ya me di cuenta? Que inocentes son-se burló Drago-desde un principio supe que solo estaban tratando de ganar tiempo-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Polar Nova.

-Todo este tiempo…solo estuvo jugando con nosotros-gruño Helena.

-Y el tiempo de los juegos se está acabando, ahora vean como sus últimas esperanzas desaparecen ¡Resplandor del Diablo!-invoco Drago lanzando su ataque contra las chicas.

Predator y Berserk continuaban con su batalla, en la cual Predator ahora tenía una gran desventaja debido a la herida en su brazo, si seguía así perdería, pero entonces vio una oportunidad para acabar con Berserk, aunque eso implicaba que…una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Es bueno morir riendo, le da una perspectiva diferente a la vida-opino Berserk preparando el golpe final.

-Lo es, especialmente cuando no voy a morir solo-expreso Predator sonriendo de manera misteriosa.

-¿Eh?-antes de que Berserk pudiera reaccionar, Predator se lanzó contra él, embistiéndolo con fuerza, para luego elevarse en el cielo, provocando que Berserk se quedara confundido, pero entonces vio hacia donde se dirigían, justo hacia el campo de tiro del ataque de Drago-¿Qué estás haciendo?-cuestiono alarmado.

-¡Tenías razón! ¡Voy a morir, pero tu vendrás conmigo y estoy seguro que esas chicas vencerán a tu amo, así que disfruta de la vista por última vez!-sentencio Predator.

-¡No!-grito Berserk al ver que quedaron entre el ataque y ambos fueron alcanzados por el mismo, comenzando a desaparecer en las tinieblas del maligno Drago.

 _-"Ahora todo depende de ti Kronimo"-_ fue su último pensamiento, antes de morir con una sonrisa.

Como si Kronimo lo hubiera escuchado y ahora volteo a ver a los héroes, quienes aún se estaban concentrando en cumplir la profecía, Karai y Myra estaban peleando contra los demonios, ayudados por los tres Kaioshin, cuando el ataque de Drago se vio en el cielo.

-¡Oh no!-grito Lyra.

-¡Si ese ataque los golpe todo estará perdido!-grito Shin.

Fue cuando Kronimo se lanzó al ataque y comenzó a reunir toda su energía, toda su energía, misma que envolvió su cuerpo, mismo que brillo intensamente, para después alzar las manos hacia adelante, recibiendo el ataque de Drago, tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes, incluso Drago parecía impresionado un poco.

-¡Kronimo! ¿Qué haces?-grito Lyra.

-¡Lo necesario!-declaro Kronimo sonriendo y resistiendo el ataque de Drago lo más que podía.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=AhauKjE9Zjc)**

-¡Kronimo!-grito Gowasu viendo como el joven resistía el inmenso poder de Drago, pero cada vez le costaba más y más poder soportarlo, sus manos comenzaron a arder y la oscuridad comenzó a cubrirlo poco a poco.

-¡Basta Kronimo! ¡Detén esto ahora!-grito Shin.

-¡Si sigues así vas a morir!-grito Lyra-¡Por favor, detente, como Kaioshin del Universo 1 te lo ordeno!-bramo Lyra con tono autoritario.

Kronimo siguió sonriendo, aunque se podía ver que le costaba cada vez más mantener su pelea contra esa energía-No puedo hacerlo…porque al final de cuentas…esto es lo que debe hacerse…-.

Los tres Kaioshin se quedaron confundidos por las palabras de Kronimo, incluso Karai, Myra y hasta las Diamantes escuchaban atentamente, todos perplejos de ver como ese chico resistía el ataque más poderoso de Drago para proteger a las Hijas de la Noche y a los miembros originales de la Liga de la Justicia.

-Siempre me he considerado…un tipo sin bando…nunca me ha interesado la batalla…entre el bien y el mal…pero hoy…vi a tantas razas diferentes unirse…para pelear contra Drago…incluso presumidas como las Diamantes están aquí…-expreso sonriendo-y ahora comprendo…sin importar quienes seamos…o de que planeta…galaxia…incluso universo…ni siquiera que tantas diferencias tengamos…al final…todos somos uno…todos somos…vida…-expreso Kronimo desapareciendo finalmente en el ataque de Drago.

-¡Kronimo!-gritaron Lyra y Shin, mientras Gowasu se quedaba petrificado.

El ataque de Drago acabo con Kronimo y finalmente se impactó dónde estaban los 14 héroes, para terror de todos los presentes, especialmente de Celestia, Karai y Myra, Drago observo lo que ocurrió y se rio.

-Esto acabo-sentencio, pero entonces algo capto su atención-¿hum?-el humo se disipo y todos quedaron ante la imagen de los 14 miembros brillando intensamente-¿Qué?-.

Batman, Diana, Shayera, Kal, Flash, John, J'onn, continuaban tomados de las manos, su cuerpo estaba brillando intensamente y todos tenían los ojos cerrados, fue cuando ese brillo paso a las chicas, sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad, sus alas comenzaron a alargarse y poco a poco empezaron a elevarse en el cielo, seguidas por los miembros de la Liga.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=LZc42b1QU3c)**

-Está funcionando, puedo sentirlo-expreso Twilight.

-Es verdad, tenemos que continuar así, podemos hacerlo-dijo Sunset-padre-.

-Lo sé, no crean que vamos a defraudarlas-aseguro Batman y los demás lo apoyaron, incluso Kal y Diana estaban dispuestos a ayudar para poder detener a Drago de una vez por todas.

Las chicas podían sentirlo, era una energía sumamente diferente a cualquier otra que alguna vez hayan experimentado, era como si sus corazones se estuvieran volviendo uno solo, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, sus almas, todo su ser se estaba volviendo una sola energía.

-Puedo sentirlo-dijo Applejack sintiendo esa misma energía.

-Es una sensación sumamente cálida-dijo Rainbow sintiéndose sumamente a gusto.

-Es…muy agradable-dijo Rarity.

-Podemos hacerlo-intervino Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada-podemos lograrlo-.

-El milagro ocurrirá-finalizo Fluttershy, al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo y el de sus amigas comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad, al tiempo que sus respectivos símbolos también comenzaban a brillar con esa aura celestial.

Ningún miembro de la Liga deshizo el círculo en ningún momento, al tiempo que las chicas poco a poco eran envueltas en una luz que las convertía en una estrella de siete picos, misma que comenzó a elevarse cada vez más en el cielo, captando la atención de todos los que presenciaban esa escena.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Twilight Velvet desde la distancia, acompañada por su esposo y el resto de los ciudadanos que alcanzaron a ser evacuados a tiempo.

-No lo sé, pero es…muy hermosa-dijo Night.

-Esto es algo que solo se podrá ver una vez en la vida-dijo Luna sorprendida por aquel resplandor de luz.

La estrella continúo elevándose en el cielo, siempre seguida por la mirada de Drago, sus seguidores y los héroes malheridos, que observaban todo lo que pasaba sintiendo como sus esperanzas volvían a crecer, la estrella se detuvo hasta quedar muy cerca de las nubes oscuras que cubrían a todo el planeta.

-¿Qué planeando hacer ahora?-se preguntó Drago-esta energía…es sumamente familiar-presintió la Bestia del Mal.

En el interior de la estrella, las Hijas de la Noche ahora estaban brillando como sus característicos colores, cada uno con su símbolo en el pecho, con ambas manos juntas sobre los mismos formando una cruz, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, fue cuando de golpe, abrieron sus ojos y su luz se fusiono con la estrella, misma que comenzó a cambiar radicalmente.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

Las chicas sintieron como sus cuerpos desaparecían, uniéndose con aquella estrella, misma que comenzó a tomar una nueva forma, poco a poco, su nueva apariencia apareció, revelando a la nueva guerrera nacida de la unión de los poderes de las 7 Virtudes Humanas y de los que eran llamados los Guardianes Originales.

Se trataba de una mujer que aparentaba unos 19 años de edad, su cuerpo era delgado, su piel era color celeste, como la de los Ángeles, pero su cabello largo era azul, tenía una armadura que parecía estar hecha de infinitas estrellas en su pecho, dejando sus hombros expuestos, así como también un par de brazaletes con un diseño similar, una falda de color negra con infinitas estrellas en la misma, cabe señalar, que las estrellas no parecían estar bordadas en la tela, más bien, parecían estrellas reales, pues brillaban como las mismas, tenía un par de alas de color celeste con blanco, dándole una apariencia divina, así como también una tiara en la frente con forma de estrella de siete picos, mantenía sus ojos cerrados en todo momento y su cuerpo resplandecía como un rayo de luz de esperanza en medio de todo ese infierno.

Batman y los demás aterrizaron en el suelo después de eso, pudiendo contemplar el resultado de aquel ritual-Funciono-dijo Batman sonriendo.

Drago observaba a aquella criatura que acababa de nacer, quien finalmente abrió los ojos, mismos que eran del mismo color que sus alas, ambos se sostuvieron la vista y la nueva guerrera se puso en guardia, preparándose para dar comienzo a la batalla definitiva.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La profecía hablaba de un milagro que derrotaría a las Tinieblas y ahora ese milagro ha ocurrido ¿Quién será esta nueva guerrera? ¿Será posible que se convierta en la espada que finalmente derrote a Drago? Falta muy poco para que la Bestia decida terminar con todo"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **EN BREVE SUBIRE EL CARTEL DEL UNIVERSO 3, ASÍ QUE LES VOY A DECIR QUIEN ES EL GRAN GANADOR**

 **Y EL GRAN GANADOR ES…BLAITOR21, MUCHAS FELICIDADES, TU TEMA ES EL OFICIAL DEL UNIVERSO 3, ASI QUE VE PENSANDO A QUIENES TE GUSTARIA VER PELEAR EN EL TORNEO DE PODER**

 **DEL MISMO MODO, INFORMO QUE ABRO EL CONCURSO DEL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 4, MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS**

 **An To Beatriz:** _porque el número 7 es considerado el número mágico más poderoso de todos, pues acabas de ver que finalmente ha nacido la guerrera que puede hacerle frente a Drago, ahora todo depende de ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _el milagro ha ocurrido, ahora todo depende de que esa poderosa Arcángel logre que Drago vuelva a ser sellado, no será una tarea fácil, pues se trata del enemigo más grande de todos los Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _finalmente la profecía se ha cumplido y el Arcángel de la Vida ha aparecido para pelear contra la Bestia del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _ahora lo más importante es que el Arcángel logre evitar que Drago triunfe, algo que no será nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _ahora ha apareció una nueva luz de esperanza, el Arcángel ha despertado y está lista para su enfrentamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _la profecía finalmente se ha cumplido y una nueva guerrera ha nacido para enfrentarse al mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _ahora ha comenzado la batalla final, pues finalmente el Arcángel ha despertado y está dispuesta a todo para detener a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ahora tienen una oportunidad, ya que finalmente el Arcángel ha despertado, es hora de que Drago se enfrente a su igual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ya queda menos tiempo para que se decida a acabar con todos, pero el lado bueno es que finalmente ha nacido el Arcángel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _me disculpo por eso, a veces me pasa, ahora la batalla está llegando al momento final, pues ha nacido el Arcángel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y espero te haya gustado el momento cómico que le di, sentí que necesitaban reír un poco después de tantas tragedias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _el tiempo es el enemigo ahora, pero al menos ha nacido el rayo de esperanza para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _al menos la profecía se ha revelado en parte, pues el Arcángel ha nacido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _bien dicho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _como acabas de ver, aunque Kal se niega a creer que él haya hecho mal, sabe que en estos momentos hay asuntos más importantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y Batman ha perdido a muchos más, realmente es una tristeza que esta guerra este cobrando muchas vidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _especialmente porque nunca son claras, siempre deben venir en forma de acertijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _una muy buena pregunta, porque parece que son escritas por filosos que siempre quieren confundir a la gente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _el milagro se ha manifestado, tal como Kal dijo en este momento, aunque sigue creyendo que hicieron lo correcto, en esos momentos el enemigo es el que todos tienen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente la profecía no parecía ser posible de cumplir y no solo por lo de los 7 miembros, sino por otro detalle más importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _por fortuna estamos bien, gracias a Dios no nos tocó a nosotros, pero si es lamentable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _mi error, lo siento y por supuesto que hay que ser solidarios con ellos, porque en serio es horrible lo que les paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _ciertamente, a veces es muy molesto que algunas cosas solo hablen como si fueran acertijos, es como en los momentos finales de Harry Potter, ahí Dumbledore admitió que esperaba que Hermione pudiera resolverlo todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _realmente es terrible lo que ha pasado, estoy muy tenso y nervioso por los pequeños que siguen atrapados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _por suerte finalmente ha ocurrido algo bueno y fue la aparición del Arcángel que enfrentara a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _pensé que sería bueno darle un poco de comedia al capítulo, después de tantas muertes que ha habido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _finalmente ocurrió algo bueno y fue el despertar del Arcángel, la única que puede pelear con Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _es lamentable que muchos saquen provecho de tragedias como esta y eso es algo que el gobierno va a hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _ciertamente, las profecías siempre son demasiado confusas porque nunca hablan con sentido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _eso me alegra, sentí que era el momento para reírse un poco después de tanta muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _Nekron regresara con el tiempo, eso es algo inevitable, especialmente porque Drago no puede ser destruido y su maldad volverá a crecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _el tiempo se está acabando, pero ahora las chicas finalmente han despertado al Arcángel que enfrentara a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _lo malo de las profecías es que nunca se entienden a la primera, pero al final dan un poder asombroso como lo que acaba de ocurrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _lo acabas de ver, el Arcángel de la Vida ha nacido para pelear contra Drago y ponerle fin a su maldad de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _el Maestro Roshi intento algo a su manera, después de todo, Roshi es un gran maestro no solo por ser un imponente guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _la hora de la verdad ha llegado, es el momento de que Drago se enfrente al Arcángel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y vaya que tuvieron fe en esto, la última esperanza, la hora de la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _la amenaza de Drago no tiene fin, pero esta vez ha nacido alguien que parece ser la única fuerza capaz de ponerle un alto a su diabólica maldad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _la profecía finalmente se cumplió y ahora todo depende de que el Arcángel logre derrotar a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues acabas de ver que finalmente ha nacido la única guerrera que podría enfrentarse a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _mi familia está bien, gracias a Dios, pero en serio es injusto lo que ha pasado y estoy muy nervioso por esos pequeños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _a estas alturas veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _el milagro se ha liberado y ahora el Arcángel ha nacido para poder enfrentarse a la Bestia del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _siempre tienen que venir en forma de enigma, nunca pueden venir de manera clara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _creo exactamente lo mismo, siempre quieren complicar más las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _parece que quien escribe las profecías le gusta siempre dejar más confundidos a las personas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y acabas de vencer a tu enemigo, claro que también tuviste que sacrificarte para conseguirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pero al menos finalmente hay un rayo de esperanza, porque las chicas han alcanzado su verdadero poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _como cualquier profecía, complicada hasta el extremo, es realmente molesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _a estas alturas no hubo más opción que arriesgarse, por suerte sirvió de algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ahora es el momento de que Drago se enfrente a la mensajera de la Presencia en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ahora todo depende de esa nueva guerrera que ha nacido, si ella falla todo estará perdido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y aunque aún hay muchas tensiones entre ellos, saben que en estos momentos eso es lo de menos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _desgraciadamente, aun están en guerra y las muertes son algo inevitable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y hemos entrado en la recta final de la batalla contra Drago con la aparición de esta guerrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _creo que eso es algo que es imposible de hacer, siempre tienen que ser difíciles de comprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _te diré que eso es lo que me hace dudar en donar (ya lo hice, pero vieras como me costó), porque nada me garantizaba que realmente lo llevarían a México. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _el regreso de Nekron va a ser algo inevitable, esta vez, con Drago presente, muchas reglas se han roto bastante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues ahora todo depende de esa noble guerrera que ha nacido para dar batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _lo que ocurrió en México y que ocurriera exactamente al mismo tiempo que Drago está matando a mucha gente es algo…no sé cómo describirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y la última esperanza ha aparecido, todo depende de esa noble guerrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ahora ha aparecido una pequeña luz de esperanza, la noble Arcángel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _las profecías siempre tienen que ser muy complicadas, pero con buenos resultados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _ahora todo depende de que esa guerrera logre lo imposible, derrotar a la Bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _en estos momentos los rencores pasados pasan a segundo plano y eso es algo que todos sabían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ha llegado el momento de darlo todo en esta batalla final, ahora todo depende de esta nueva guerrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _el poder de la luz se ha revelado, ahora depende de esa nueva guerrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pues acabas de ver que aunque ambos siguen necios en que hacían lo correcto, saben que hay otras prioridades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 131 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Soranomomo93, Peebels Pek, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Okuyasu Vortex, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Moon-9215, AndrosValgreen4, Franco, FreedomGundam96, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Xanatrix742, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	132. Arcangel de la Vida

" _ **La guerra contra las fuerzas de Drago continua cobrando vidas tras vidas, sin importar quien lo enfrente nada ha resultado y muchos grandes héroes han caído víctimas de su terrible poder, sin embargo, Batman, con ayuda de Karai y Myra, descubrió que existía una profecía, la cual hablaba de un milagro que ocurrirá solo cuando las 7 Virtudes Humanas y los 7 Guardianes Originales se unan para liberar el poder oculto en sus corazones, por lo que Batman, Diana, Kal, Flash, John, J'onn y Shayera se vieron en la necesidad de olvidar sus rencores pasados para unirse en contra del mal supremo, aunque muchos más perdieron sus vidas en la pelea contra Drago, eventualmente el ritual fue todo un éxito y ahora una nueva guerrera ha nacido para hacerle frente a la Bestia del Mal ¿será posible que esta misteriosa guerrera se convierta en la salvación de los 12 Universos?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 133**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 132 La Furia de la Bestia del Mal**

 **Doceava Parte**

 **Arcángel de la Vida**

" _ **Cuando las sombras del mal se esparzan, consumirán todo a su paso, nada estará a salvo, los números de la Bestia se completaran y el Rey de las Tinieblas Serpentera volverá a la vida, la destrucción será absoluta, mucha sangre cubrirá a los Universos, gritos desgarradores se escucharan, pero entonces, el poder de la virtud se revelara, cuando siete guardianes originales se tomen de las manos y brinden su espíritu justiciero a siete almas virtuosas, un Arcángel despertara y cuando el poder de la vida se una en uno solo, un milagro ocurrirá y las tinieblas serán selladas"**_

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

Las chicas sintieron como sus cuerpos desaparecían, uniéndose con aquella estrella, misma que comenzó a tomar una nueva forma, poco a poco, su nueva apariencia apareció, revelando a la nueva guerrera nacida de la unión de los poderes de las 7 Virtudes Humanas y de los que eran llamados los Guardianes Originales.

Se trataba de una mujer que aparentaba unos 19 años de edad, su cuerpo era delgado, su piel era color celeste, como la de los Ángeles, pero su cabello largo era azul, tenía una armadura que parecía estar hecha de infinitas estrellas en su pecho, dejando sus hombros expuestos, así como también un par de brazaletes con un diseño similar, una falda de color negra con infinitas estrellas en la misma, cabe señalar, que las estrellas no parecían estar bordadas en la tela, más bien, parecían estrellas reales, pues brillaban como las mismas, tenía un par de alas de color celeste con blanco, dándole una apariencia divina, así como también una tiara en la frente con forma de estrella de siete picos, mantenía sus ojos cerrados en todo momento y su cuerpo resplandecía como un rayo de luz de esperanza en medio de todo ese infierno.

Aquella hermosa mujer mantenía sus ojos cerrados en todo momento, mientras su brillo iluminaba todo el lugar, una luz al final de un túnel lleno de muerte, sangre y destrucción, un brillo de esperanza en esa hora tan oscura.

-Lo lograron-dijo Batman sonriendo ante la visión que estaba frente a sus ojos, todos estaban igual de sorprendidos por aquel ser tan celestial que estaba volando entre ellos, las personas que observaban a lo lejos se quedaron mudos ante tanta belleza.

Las batallas se detuvieron y todos prestaron atención a aquel ser tan divino que apareció ante sus ojos, Drago endureció su mirada ante eso y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, ignorando a todos sus enemigos y a su ejército, quedando ante aquella criatura.

Finalmente, ese ser divino abrió sus ojos encaro a la Bestia del Mal-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-pregunto con tono curioso.

-Yo soy la mensajera de la Presencia, la hija de la Esperanza, protectora de toda la vida en los 12 Universos ¡Yo soy Sarah el Arcángel de la Vida!-declaro la joven.

Al escuchar ese nombre, muchos se quedaron confundidos, los Guerreros Z, más específicamente Goku, esperaban alguna combinación de nombres de las siete chicas para ese ser que crearon al fusionarse, aunque le costaba mucho encontrar el nombre adecuado, pero otros, comprendían a la perfección el porqué de ese nombre.

-¿Sarah?-murmuro Celestia.

-Como la hija de Jesucristo-respondió Batman con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Drago comenzó a reírse ante eso-Ya veo, realmente la fusión parece ser un buen método para obtener más poder, desgraciadamente, es una lástima que no aprendan cual es el lugar que les toca-expreso con crueldad.

-A mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tu pienses al respecto, así como tampoco me importa lo imposible que parezca, yo solo tengo un deber ¡Te derrotare y salvare a los 12 Universos!-aseguro Sarah con un tono de voz desafiante.

Al escuchar eso, Drago comenzó a reírse de nuevo-Vaya, si realmente piensas que puedes hacer entonces eres tan estúpida como Zamasu ¡Llamarada Infernal!-Drago lanzo su letal llama contra Sarah, quien alzo su mano derecha, abriendo su palma, la cual brillo y detuvo el ataque de Drago, extinguiendo el fuego-no puede ser-expreso Drago sorprendido ante eso.

Sarah extendió sus brazos hacia los lados, abrió sus alas y su cuerpo comenzó a envolverse en un aura de luz divina, al tiempo que volvía a cerrar los ojos, la poderosa Arcángel estaba comenzando a reunir su energía y cuando obtuvo toda la que necesitaba abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Flecha Celestial!-invoco lanzándose contra Drago en una poderosa embestida, al tiempo que se convertía en una flecha de luz.

La flecha golpeo a Drago justo en el abdomen y lo empujó hacia atrás, arrasando con todo lo que estaba en su camino, llevándose a muchos de sus soldados, por suerte, los héroes se quitaron a tiempo, aunque no muchos tuvieron esa suerte, Drago se estrelló contra un edificio, mismo que amortiguo su caída.

-Increíble-dijo Piccolo-logro empujar ese enorme cuerpo-.

-Tiene un poder asombroso-dijo Goku, al tiempo que Vegeta gruñía al ver que ahora había alguien más poderoso que él.

Los tres Kaioshin también estaban sorprendidos por el enorme poder que poseía aquella nueva guerrera llamada Sarah-Es increíble-dijo Gowasu-este poder supera cualquier cosa que haya visto-.

-Puede que sea mucho más poderosa que los 12 Ángeles-dijo Shin sorprendido por el despliegue de poder que Sarah había mostrado en ese momento.

-No-corrigió Lyra-es más poderosa que la misma Gran Sacerdotisa-confirmo sorprendida.

Flash salto lleno de alegría al escuchar eso, pues significaba que finalmente verían a Drago derrotado, pero aún era muy pronto para celebrar y eso era algo que Batman sabía a la perfección, después de todo, su enemigo era la Bestia del Mal, el ser más poderoso de los 12 Universos.

-Ustedes pueden-dijo Batman por debajo.

Drago se incorporó y se encontró con Sarah, quien formo un puño en su mano derecha, estrellándolo con fuerza en medio de los ojos de Drago, provocando que bramara de dolor, lo siguiente que Sarah hizo fue darle una patada en un lado de su rostro, para luego girar en el aire y golpearlo en la cabeza con su talón.

Cada uno de esos golpes realmente estaban afectando a Drago, pues la nueva guerrera poseía más que el poder de las Virtudes, poseía todo el poder de la Luz de la Presencia, Sarah se alejó de Drago y formo varias estrellas pequeñas a su alrededor.

-¡Estrellas Fugaces!-invoco lanzando su ataque, las estrellas golpearon a Drago con fuerza en todo el cuerpo, momento que Sarah aprovecho para volver a reunir energía en sus manos y liberar una niebla divina, misma que comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Drago.

La Bestia del Mal bramo de furia al sentir ese ataque y su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a quedar congelado, hasta que finalmente, el Rey de las Tinieblas quedo atrapado en lo que parecía ser un bloque de hielo, hecho que sorprendió mucho a sus leales servidores, que no podían creer lo que acababan de ver.

Sarah descendió hasta el suelo y miro su reciente obra, cuando el hielo comenzó a agrietarse-¿Ah?-expreso al ver eso y fue cuando el hielo se agrieto cada vez más hasta que finalmente se rompió por completo, liberándose Drago y provocando que Sarah se tensara-sus poderes no tienen límite-.

Drago encaro a la guerrera, sus ojos brillaban por la furia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos-Mocosas miserables, no crean que podrán vencerme solo porque ahora son una puta mayor ¡Resplandor del Diablo!-invoco Drago comenzando a disparar su ataque más poderoso y Sarah lo esquivo con rapidez.

La Bestia del Mal lanzo un golpe con su cola, dándole de frente a Sarah, quien se estrelló contra varios edificios, pero no tardo en reaparecer para volver a atacar a Drago, embistiéndolo con fuerza, para luego darle un golpe en la quijada, a pesar de ser más pequeña que Drago, su velocidad y gran poder ayudaban mucho a poder atacar a Drago.

Sarah dio un giro en el cielo y lanzo un rayo contra Drago, mismo que lo estrello contra el suelo, la valiente Arcángel comenzó a disparar varias esfera de luz contra Drago, golpeándolo directamente, provocando un gran estruendo que sacudió a todo el lugar.

-¡Aquí no se trata de quien sea o lo que seamos! ¡Solo tenemos una cosa en mente y es evitar tu ambición!-declaro Sarah-¡Y aunque me cueste la vida voy a conseguirlo! ¡No dejare que sigas haciendo tu voluntad!-aseguro Sarah sin dejar de atacar.

-¡Garra Dragón!-la garra de Drago por poco la golpea, pero Sarah lo evadió a tiempo.

Desafortunadamente, no se dio cuenta cuando Drago se incorporó de nuevo y la golpeo con su brazo, estrellándola de nuevo contra los edificios, cada batalla se había detenido para poder ver aquel combate tan épico, una guerrera que era capaz de pelear al mismo nivel que Drago era algo que nadie quería perderse.

Sarah reapareció de nuevo, con ese aura divino que la cubría por completo, Drago también emitía su aura maligna y ambos lanzaron un golpe al mismo tiempo contra el otro, sus puños chocaron con fuerza, provocando una gran explosión que provoco una onda expansiva que arrojo a ambos bandos en diferentes direcciones.

-¡Esto es peligroso! ¡Aléjense! ¡Denle espacio al amo para pelear!-grito Bareloc.

-¡Por mis estrellas!-grito Peridot.

-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡No podemos quedarnos en este lugar!-grito Corban resistiendo como podía.

Fue cuando Kenneth, Odd, Spike, Krilin, Oolong y Roshi aparecieron volando por los aires debido a la explosión que provoco aquel choque de poderes, por suerte para ellos, Razer logro salvarlos a tiempo, aunque a él también le costaba mantenerse firme por el gran poder que estaba chocando.

De hecho, aquel choque de poderes era tan poderoso que todo el Universo y más allá, pues incluso las almas atrapadas en todos los Universos se estremecieron ante el choque de poderes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

Incluso el Reino Celestial sintió aquel tremendo poder que acababa de chocar, los 12 Ángeles estaban sorprendidos por el gran despliegue de poderes que esa guerrera llamada Sarah estaba usando en contra de su padre, era algo extraordinario.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo es posible que unas chicas tan jóvenes hayan podido controlar de esta manera la Luz de la Presencia?-pregunto Mojito.

-Es más que eso-dijo Xiang con tono serio-este poder no solo es por la Luz de la Presencia, es también la combinación de sus sentimientos, su amistad y el amor que tienen por cada una de ellas, así como por Batman y por toda la Tierra, aunque también están luchando por todos los Universos-.

-Aun así-intervino Whiss-dudo mucho que puedan vencer a nuestro padre, después de todo, si esa joven estuviera realmente a su nivel en estos momentos Zeno Sama sería el único que estaría aquí-.

-Eso es lo más aterrador-dijo Cus preocupada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Athena estaba en el salón de trono, acompañado a Zeno Sama, quien aun permanecía con su forma de tierna niña, junto con sus dos Arcángeles Guardianes, la Sacerdotisa se acercó a Zeno Sama y se arrodillo ante él.

-Zeno Sama ¿Qué pasara si Sarah no logra detener a Drago?-pregunto con tono preocupado ante esa posibilidad.

Zeno Sama guardo silencio un momento, para finalmente responder-Si no lo logra, no tendré más opción que enfrentarme a él personalmente-revelo, dejando a Athena y a sus Guardianes estupefactos, ya que eso significaría el final de todos los tiempos para siempre.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

El choque de puños de Sarah y Drago continuaba, sin que ninguno de los dos cediera ante el otro, sus auras chocaban con mucha fuerza, dando un espectáculo sumamente sorprendente y bastante aterrador, a lo lejos, Batman y los demás veían todo lo que pasaba con mucha sorpresa.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto supera todo lo que haya visto en mi vida!-reconoció Diana impactada por la gran cantidad de poder que poseían los dos adversarios.

-¡Puede ganarle! ¡Realmente puede ganarle!-grito Flash emocionado.

-Que ingenuo eres-gruño Karai, captando la atención de todos-se nota que ustedes no saben nada al respecto de la Bestia-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Celestia con tono educado.

Karai cerró los ojos con flojera, hecho que capto Myra y por tanto decidió ser ella quien lo explicara-Escuchen, la Bestia es una de las representaciones de la Presencia misma y Zeno Sama es la otra, ambos son igual de poderosos, capaces de crear y destruir a todos los Universos con solo un pensamiento, una batalla entre ambos literalmente acabaría con todos los Universos aun cuando lanzaran un ataque sumamente débil, si Sarah estuviera al nivel de la Bestia ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí ahora, pero continuamos en este mundo, así como lo que queda de los Universos sigue intacto, lo que significa…-.

-Que Drago es más poderoso que Sarah-finalizo Batman, pues el Caballero de la Noche ya había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Aquella declaración fue suficiente para dejar a todos aterrados, eso no podía ser posible, debía ser una cruel broma, pero Batman jamás ha bromeado en su vida y no lo haría con algo tan importante como eso, aunque Sarah parecía ser más poderosa que cualquier Dios o Ángel, aún estaba por debajo del poder de Drago.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-bramo Kal-¿Qué todo lo que hicimos fue en vano?-.

-¡No entiendo!-intervino John-¡Hicimos todo lo que indicaba la profecía!-.

-No-intervino J'onn-si así hubiera sido esta guerra ya habría terminado, hay algo que pasamos por alto-.

-Pero aun no logro descifrar que fue-gruño Batman repasando la profecía en su cabeza una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar cual fue el dato que olvido, debía darse prisa, por el bien de las chicas.

El choque de puños de Sarah y Drago continuaba, pero entonces, Sarah comenzó a perder terreno ante Drago, hecho que la Bestia del Mal pudo notar-¡Tal vez se hayan fusionado y hayan alcanzado el poder real de la Luz de mi hermano, pero siguen siendo solo unas chiquillas malcriadas que deben conocer su lugar y ese es quedar convertidas en cenizas por las cuales caminare por la eternidad!-declaro Drago.

-¡Tu…no eres…nadie pare decidir eso!-declaro Sarah sin rendirse.

Drago se rio al escuchar eso-¡Apuesto a que con tu poder te sientes invencible, pero la verdad es muy diferente, es cierto, reconozco que tu poder es fabuloso y que podrías vencer fácilmente a cualquier enemigo que exista en los Universos, pero eso es algo que yo también puedo hacer y solo con un simple pensamiento!-sentencio Drago empujando a Sarah.

La valiente Arcángel cayó con fuerza contra el suelo, quedando tendida en el mismo, hecho que preocupo a todos los héroes presentes, Drago comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, disponiéndose a acabar con su existencia de una vez por todas, así que alzo su cola y preparo el que sería el golpe final para ese rayo de esperanza.

-¡Ahora tendrás el mismo final miserable que tuvieron todos tus amigos y aliados, con tu muerte mi hermano finalmente aparecerá a enfrentarme, no sufran, pronto se reunieran con su padre en el Averno!-sentencio Drago lanzando el que sería el golpe finalmente.

Peor Sarah reacciono con rapidez y abrió los ojos de golpe-¡Sable de la Esperanza!-invoco creando un sable de energía divina, misma que atravesó a Drago justo en el abdomen.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Drago sorprendido por eso.

-¡Yo también tengo una espada oculta!-declaro Sarah empleando sus fuerzas para cortar a Drago en dos de manera vertical, hecho que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-¿Corto en dos al amo?-exclamo Shendu.

-No puede ser-gruño Bareloc-realmente tienen una energía que rivaliza con el poder de nuestro señor-.

Sarah se elevó rápidamente y se alejó de Drago, cuyo cuerpo se regenero al instante, provocando que Sarah gruñera por debajo, su resplandor de luz aun no desaparecía, pero si no pensaba en algo pronto sería el final de todo.

-Por desgracia se me están acabando las ideas-dijo sonriendo melancólicamente-rayos, creí que al menos Twilight y Sunset tendrían alguna idea-agrego sonriendo esta vez de manera irónica.

Una vez que el cuerpo de Drago se regenero, la Bestia del Mal busco con la mirada a Sarah, a quien no tardo en ubicar-Ya veo, realmente eres mejor de lo que esperaba, una guerrera como tú podría vencer fácilmente a todos los enemigos de los 12 Universos, sería una pena desperdiciar a alguien con tu talento, dime ¿no te gustaría unirte a mis fuerzas? Después de todo, tú quieres salvar a los Universos, mismos que mi hermano dejo que se corrompieran al dejar que Dioses incompetentes guiaran a los mortales, solo mira a Gowasu, él eligió a Zamasu como su discípulo y provoco un gran caos-.

-No me interesa eso en lo más mínimo, yo creo en la vida, algo que tú quieres desaparecer y eso es algo que no puedo permitir-aseguro Sarah manteniéndose en guardia.

Drago se rio al escuchar eso-Ya me esperaba esa respuesta, definitivamente han aprendido muy bien de Batman, es casi una lástima tener que acabar con los únicos guerreros que entienden el significado real del poder, del bien y del mal-la cola de Drago se alargó y ataco a Sarah.

Rápidamente, Sarah lo esquivo dando un salto y abriendo sus alas, pero entonces Drago apareció ante ella y le dio un golpe con su brazo, provocando que cayera contra el suelo de nuevo, pero no tardo en reaparecer y atacar a Drago de nuevo, ambos chocaban con bastante furia, provocando varios estruendos que sacudían todo el planeta, incluso el Universo podía sentir ese choque de poderes.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-grito Diamante Blanco.

-¿Cómo puede existir alguien que pelee al mismo nivel que la Bestia del Mal?-exclamo Azul sorprendida por lo que pasaba.

Sarah dio un giro en el cielo y se lanzó contra Drago a gran velocidad, embistiéndolo con fuerza y comenzando a descender en picada, con Sarah siempre empujando a Drago, fue cuando las tropas de la Bestia del Mal se dieron cuenta de a donde llevaba Sarah a su amo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Háganse a un lado!-grito Bareloc y sus tropas comenzaron a correr para evitar el aplastamiento.

Sarah finalmente estrello a Drago contra el suelo, logrando aplastar a muchas de sus tropas en el proceso, rápidamente se elevó de nuevo en el cielo y volvió a disparar una lluvia de estrellas contra el cuerpo de Drago, seguido de un sol de color celeste, el ataque provoco una explosión sumamente poderosa que lanzo a muchos por los aires.

La valiente Arcángel se mantuvo en guardia en todo momento, esperando cualquier señal de Drago, misma que no tardó en aparecer cuando sus ojos rojos brillaron y la Bestia se incorporó de nuevo, provocando que Sarah se tensara ante eso, pues nada de lo que hacía parecía detenerlo.

-Muy bien, estoy comenzando a cansarme de este juego-dijo Drago-y ya solo quedan 10 minutos-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sara preocupada.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Les dije que les daría una hora más para que intentaran detenerme y hasta ahora, este es el mejor intento que tuvieron, desafortunadamente ni así están logrando nada, en solo 10 minutos más acabare con el último Universo y finalmente iré por mi verdadera presa, mi hermano-dijo Drago malignamente.

-¡Eso es algo que jamás permitiré!-declaro Sarah preparándose para continuar el ataque, cuando la cola de Drago se enredó en su pierna-¿Qué?-.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo-sentencio lanzando a Sarah contra el suelo con fuerza, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe por el intenso dolor que sintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Todos observaban la batalla, Sarah estaba comenzando a perder contra Drago, quien aún parecía tener más poder oculto, la Bestia del Mal definitivamente era un ser invencible, no había duda alguna de que él también era una parte de la Presencia por su increíble poder.

-¡Esto es malo!-grito Diana-¡Ni siquiera con ese poder pueden hacerle algo!-.

-¡Bruno! ¿Acaso no tienes algún otro plan?-cuestiono Kal, pero Batman no respondió-¡Bruno!-grito tratando de captar la atención del Caballero de la Noche.

-Guarda silencio-dijo Batman con dureza y todos se quedaron callados, Celestia, John y J'onn se dieron cuenta de que Batman estaba pensando en eso precisamente, en un plan.

El Caballero de la Noche estaba repasando la profecía una y otra vez en su mente, tratando de encontrar donde se había equivocado, era algo muy difícil, pero eso no evitaba que lo intentara:

" _ **Cuando las sombras del mal se esparzan, consumirán todo a su paso, nada estará a salvo, los números de la Bestia se completaran y el Rey de las Tinieblas Serpentera volverá a la vida, la destrucción será absoluta, mucha sangre cubrirá a los Universos, gritos desgarradores se escucharan, pero entonces, el poder de la virtud se revelara, cuando siete guardianes originales se tomen de las manos y brinden su espíritu justiciero a siete almas virtuosas, un Arcángel despertara y cuando el poder de la vida se una en uno solo, un milagro ocurrirá y las tinieblas serán selladas"**_

 _-"¿Qué fue lo que olvide? Debe haber algo que pase por alto ¡Un momento! La última parte de la profecía…"-_ Batman repaso la última parte.

" _ **Cuando siete guardianes originales se tomen de las manos y brinden su espíritu justiciero a siete almas virtuosas, un Arcángel despertara y cuando el poder de la vida se una en uno solo, un milagro ocurrirá y las tinieblas serán selladas"**_

 _-"Esa parte ya se cumplió, nosotros siete logramos hacer que despertara el poder del Arcángel en las chicas, pero…el poder de la vida…la vida debe unirse en uno solo ¡Eso es!"_ ¡Esa es la respuesta!-exclamo Batman incorporándose.

-¿Qué ocurre Bats? ¿Descubriste algo más?-pregunto Flash con una sonrisa esperanzadora en el rostro.

Batman no respondió, rápidamente activo su comunicador-¡Aya! ¡Tetrax! ¿Pueden escucharme?-pregunto Batman.

-"Afirmativo Batman ¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto Tetrax respondiendo el comunicador.

-Necesito que vayan a la Atalaya junto con J'onn de inmediato-indico Batman con tono serio, provocando que los tres nombrados abrieran los ojos de golpe-hay algo que necesito que hagan-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo John al escuchar la indicación de Batman.

-Oye Bats, no creo que sea buena idea que envíes a tres héroes a la Atalaya ¿Qué tal si Drago la ataca?-pregunto Flash.

-De todos modos tiene pensado destruir a todo el Universo en cuanto pasen 10 minutos, ya no nos queda mucho tiempo, escuchen bien, hay algo que tengo que decir y no solo a la Tierra, sino a todo el Universo-indico Batman.

-"¿Quieres comunicarte con todo el Universo?"-pregunto Aya confundida ante esa petición.

J'onn indago en la mente de Batman para comprender lo que planeaba y abrió los ojos sorprendido-Ya veo, es una idea bastante arriesgada, pero puede ser nuestra única oportunidad-dijo John comprendiendo todo.

-Exacto y es por eso que necesito también que Delsin vaya a la Atalaya-indico Batman y el aludido se quedó mudo-necesito que combinen sus conocimientos en tecnología con el poder mental de J'onn y la magia de Delsin, de ese modo espero que el Universo entero escuche mi voz-explico el Caballero de la Noche.

-"No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer?"-pregunto Tetrax sin encontrarle lógica al plan de Batman.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicar! ¡Vaya en este instante!-ordeno Batman ya harto de perder el tiempo.

J'onn dio un paso al frente y entro en la conversación-Tetrax, Aya, Delsin, hagamos lo que dijo Batman, vayamos a la Atalaya pronto-indico J'onn.

Los tres héroes asintieron y se teletransportaron de vuelta a la Atalaya, seguidos por J'onn, quien asintió al ver a Batman, una vez que se marcharon, Celestia se acercó a Batman-Espero que tu plan funcione-rogo.

-Yo también-dijo Batman serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

Los cuatro héroes aparecieron en el centro principal del imponente satélite y J'onn asumió el mando-Ya escucharon a Batman, no hay tiempo que perder, expandan los niveles de alcance de los canales de comunicación, Delsin, tú y yo haremos posible que Batman se comunique con todo el Universo-indico J'onn, al tiempo que Aya y Tetrax comenzaban a trabajar.

-Detective ¿Qué está planeando Batman?-pregunto Delsin.

-La que podría ser nuestra última oportunidad-respondió J'onn con tono serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Sarah cayó al suelo con fuerza tras recibir un nuevo ataque de Drago, quien estaba volando sobre ella, la Bestia la miraba con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos-Ya es hora de terminar con tu miseria-sentencio Drago abriendo su garra y preparando su ataque final-no te sientas mal, pronto te reunieras con todos los que amas, ya que solo faltan 5 minutos para la aniquilación total-declaro como una sentencia de muerte.

Sarah se preparó para lo que Drago iba a hacer, aunque se podía ver que le estaba costando poder mantenerse en pie, por más que lo intentara parecía que no iba a conseguir vencer a Drago, este iba a ser el final de todo.

-¡Resplandor del Diablo!-invoco Drago lanzando su último ataque contra su enemiga, quien solo mantuvo una expresión seria en todo momento.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un Arcángel ha nacido para pelear con Drago y aunque tiene un poder sorprendente, no ha servido de nada ¿Qué será lo que Batman está planeando? ¿Acaso ese plan será la salvación de todos?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TRAS VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE EN SERIO FREEZER ES EL PEOR DE LOS PEORES EN DB, REALMENTE ES UN TIRANO SUMAMENTE ASTUTO, SABIA QUE FROST NO PODRIA COMPARARSE A EL, LE HABRIA SALIDO MEJOR QUE REALMENTE FUERA UN BUEN TIPO**

 **CREO QUE LOS RESULTADOS VAN ASI:**

 **UNIVERSO 2 CON 5 GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 3 CON 6 GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 7 CON 7 GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 6 CON 6 GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 9 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 11 CON 3 GUERREROS, PERO UNO DE ELLOS ES JIREN**

 **ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES ALGO ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE LOS DIOSES DIGIMON Y POKEMON APARECIERAN EN EL TORNEO COMO INVITADOS PARA DICHO EVENTO EPICO?**

 **An To Beatriz:** _la batalla finalmente ha comenzado, ahora todo depende de que Sarah sea capaz de encontrar un modo de vencer a Drago, ya que aunque sea muy poderosa, incluso lo suficiente para vencer a Darkseid, Drago es otra historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _tiene un nombre y es Sarah, el Arcángel de la Vida, la Luz de la Esperanza y mensajera de la Presencia en la Tierra, pero su oponente sigue siendo alguien que es considerado invencible y vaya que lo ha demostrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _la verdad no quiero revivir a nadie que haya fallecido, siento que eso le quita todo lo trágico del momento y el sentimiento del sacrificio, pero solo estoy considerando a Dante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _la batalla final ha comenzado, el momento de que las Hijas de la Noche lo den todo ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _la pelea está llegando a su gran final, ha llegado el momento de darlo todo o nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _en lo personal no me gustaría revivir a nadie, ya que eso le quitara todo el significado al sacrificio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _el momento del final ha llegado, ahora Sarah debe encontrar un modo de poder superar el poder de la Bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _Sarah lo está dando todo en la batalla, pero el tiempo límite está por llegar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _la pelea ha llegado a la recta final, ninguno de los dos ha cedido, pero la batalla esta resultado ser más difícil de lo esperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ahora todas se han convertido en Sarah, pero aunque es muy poderosa, aún es muy pronto para decir que tiene la pelea ganada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _el combate final entre Sarah y Drago continúa, ninguno de los dos está cediendo ante el otro, es una batalla de titanes que no parece tener fin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _siempre es bueno marcharse de una gran manera, ya que así puedes irte sin arrepentimiento alguno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _la verdad es que yo quería evitar las resurrecciones, ya que eso le quitara todo lo emotivo a los sacrificios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _ciertamente es una batalla sumamente difícil, aunque nuevamente Drago está ganando terreno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _hemos entrado en la recta final de la guerra, ahora todo depende de que Sarah logre derrotar a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el momento del final de la batalla con Drago ha llegado, todo depende de Sarah ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _y finalmente estamos entrando a la parte final de la guerra, todo depende de Sarah. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ya conoces el nombre de esa nueva guerrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues acabas de ver que aunque Sarah tiene un gran poder, aun le cuesta mucho poder mantenerse contra Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _acabas de ver que Sarah tiene un gran poder, incluso Drago lo reconoce, pero aún es demasiado pronto para decir algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _la batalla ha comenzado y aunque Sarah es capaz de herir a Drago, para vencerlo necesita de algo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _la última batalla definitiva ha comenzado, aunque no está resultando nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _como dije, a mí no me gustaría revivir a nadie, ya que eso le quitara todo lo emotivo al sacrificio, pero estoy considerándolo con Dante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y para colmo se atrevieron a robar parte de la ayuda que se donó, realmente es una porquería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _la batalla final ha comenzado con todo, el poder del Arcángel no es suficiente, necesitan de algo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y ese mensaje va a tener un gran significado, ya verás porque lo digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _Sarah vs Drago, la mensajera de la Presencia en la Tierra posee un gran poder, pero aun no basta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _el final está por llegar, ya solo queda que Sarah lo de todo en la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto, ya que como dije, pretendo que Spawn sea el más poderoso del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _la pelea ha llegado hasta la recta final, pero aún es muy pronto para cantar victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _la verdad lo que yo quería evitar era tener que hacer resurrecciones, porque eso le quitara todo el significado a la muerte y sacrificios, con Dante estoy haciendo una excepción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ha comenzado el último combate, todo depende de lo que Sarah haga ahora o todo estará perdido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbachio Leone:** _pues te doy la bienvenida a los comentarios, aunque ya estamos cerca del final, pero aún quedan sus dos secuelas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y tensos, ya que aun con la presencia de Sarah el tiempo sigue siendo un enemigo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _prepárate amigo mío, porque en el siguiente capítulo veremos el final de este devastador combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _la batalla ha llegado a la recta final, es hora de ver si la luz podrá vencer a la oscuridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _por suerte esta vez hubo una interpretación que los beneficio, pero aún queda el mayor reto de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _eso no lo dudo y por ello no me agrada la idea de revivir a quienes han muerto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _siempre me aseguro de darle un momento a los OC, aunque sea brevemente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _es muy cierto, la maldad es algo que no puede ser destruido, de una u otra manera siempre existirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _lo entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _esas es la pregunta del millón de dólares mi amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _la hora de la verdad está a punto de llegar, debemos confiar en que Sarah encuentre un modo de derrotar a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _vaya que lo es, porque como acabas de ver, Drago es increíblemente poderoso y si Sarah estuviera a su nivel nadie estaría vivo en esos instantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _realmente Bills le hace honor al hecho de ser un gato, pues Garfield también podría haber dormido tantos años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _la hora de la verdad está casi sobre nosotros y si Sarah no encuentra un modo de superar a Drago todo estará perdido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y sus palabras tienen un mensaje oculto, al igual que la profecía, pues aún no está del todo cumplida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pues aún les está costando mucho trabajo enfrentarse a Drago, pues él tiene un gran poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _lo están dando todo en esta batalla, aunque Sarah todavía no ha encontrado la solución. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _eso es algo que desde el Anime se decía, pero bueno, estamos cerca del gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues esa verdad fue mejor que la mentira que Ea le invento, pues eso sí que lo estaba molestando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _la batalla final está a punto de terminar, solo queda que Sarah encuentre el modo de derrotar a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _para ser sincero, no tenía pensado revivir a nadie, por eso advertí desde un principio sobre las muertes de los personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _la hora de la verdad está a punto de llegar y todo depende de que Sarah encuentre la solución. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _la batalla está llegando a su final, al igual que la guerra, todo depende de Sarah. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _de hecho, Batman es un anti héroe, ya que él hace cosas que otros héroes no harían, claro que no mata, pero los deja con muchos traumas físicos o emocionales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _prefiero dejarlo todo a su inspiración, no olvides que aunque Oruga y Aqua son algo cómicos, Torbi y Sapo también demostraron ser buenos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _la batalla está comenzando a llegar a su punto final, todo depende de lo que haga Sarah ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _finalmente hemos llegado a la parte final de la batalla con Drago, todo depende de Sarah. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _primero lo más importante, derrotar a Drago antes de poder reparar todo lo que daño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _eso es inevitable y por ese motivo Drago no puede ser destruido, solo sellado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _Sarah está dando lo mejor de sí misma, pero lamentablemente, el poder de Drago sigue siendo superior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ahora todo depende del poder de Sarah, aunque Drago sigue siendo una bestia invencible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _al menos eso es lo que piensan seres como Drago, ya que el camino a la paz puede ser muy misterioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ciertamente y aunque Sarah es más poderosa que cualquier guerrero, si estuviera al nivel de Drago nadie estaría vivo ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _el momento de la verdad llego, todo depende de Sarah y de su poder divino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Arancia Aeron:** _bienvenido a los comentarios y aunque ya son los capítulos finales, aun te queda el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues como acabas de ver, aunque Sarah es sumamente poderosa, para derrotar a Drago falta un elemento clave sumamente importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _Sarah es muy poderosa, pero aún les hace falta un elemento clave sumamente importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _tendrás que ser más específico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 132 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Peebels Pek, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, AndrosValgreen4, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Sombra 02, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbachio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Okuyasu Vortex, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Franco, Moon-9215, Odín, FreedomGundam96, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Espadachín de la Luz, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Arancia Aeron, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Xanatrix742.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	133. Poder y Deseo de Vivir

" _ **Con la combinación de los Guardianes Originales de la Tierra, es decir, los 7 miembros fundadores de la Liga de la Justicia; Batman, Superman, Diana, Flash, John, Shayera y J'onn, han logrado que las Hijas de la Noche, también conocidas como las Virtudes Humanas alcanzaran su verdadero poder, fusionándose en un solo ser llamado Sarah el Arcángel de la Vida, cuyo nombre proviene de la hija de Jesucristo, de inmediato, una batalla devastadora con Drago comenzó, al principio, parecía que ambos estaban iguales, pero…desgraciadamente, se dieron cuenta de que si ambos realmente tuvieran la misma fuerza, entonces todos los Universos habrían desaparecido en el primer momento en que chocaron, Sarah está peleando valientemente, pero el poder de Drago la ha superado de nuevo, ahora, Batman se dispone a apostarlo todo en un último plan que se le ocurrió, solo quedan 5 minutos para la aniquilación total ¿acaso no habrá alguna esperanza?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 133**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 133 La Furia de la Bestia del Mal**

 **Treceava Parte**

 **Poder y Deseo de Vivir**

El momento culminante estaba a punto de llegar, ahora Drago quería acabar con todo de una vez por todas y finalmente lanzo su ataque más poderoso, conocido como "Resplandor del Diablo" contra Sarah, quien solo pudo observar como aquel ataque se dirigía hacia ella.

-¡No voy a permitirlo!-declaro lanzándose contra el ataque a gran velocidad, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar, interceptando el ataque de Drago y comenzando una batalla por superar ese terrible poder.

-Que impresionante-dijo Drago-realmente tienes un gran poder en ti, pues eres capaz de resistir mi ataque más devastador, te felicito-.

-¡No necesito que un monstruo como tú me felicite!-declaro Sarah sin dejar de luchar contra el poder de Drago, quien solo se rio.

-Deberías sentirte halagada, ya que no muchos tienen el honor de recibir una felicitación de mi parte, es algo muy poco común-agrego malignamente.

-¡Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo! ¡Lo que me molesta…es que a pesar de todo lo que hemos intentado…aun nos estas venciendo…nuestros poderes todavía no bastan para derrotarte!-bramo Sarah sumamente molesta por ver que aún no era capaz de vencer a la Bestia del Mal.

-Entonces ríndete y póstrate ante mí-sentencio Drago aumentando la fuerza de su ataque.

Sarah sintió aquel incremento de poder e hizo una mueca de dolor, pero ni así dejo de luchar contra el terrible poder de Drago, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, a su mente vinieron todos sus amigos y familiares, sus seres queridos, los habitantes de la Tierra, de todo el Universo, Batman, quien les enseño que sin importar lo mal que parezca la situación nunca deben darse por vencidas.

-¡No me rendiré! ¡No voy a rendirme! ¡JAMAS LO HARE!-bramo con fuerza y comenzó a ganar terreno contra el poder de Drago.

Pero el Rey de las Tinieblas solo se rio ante eso-Que conmovedor, pero al final, todo eso es inútil ¡Resplandor del Diablo!-Drago aumento la fuerza de su ataque y esta vez, fue más de lo que Sarah pudo soportar y finalmente se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo.

La Tierra tembló con violencia ante aquel tremendo impacto, provocando que muchos se protegieran los ojos por el intenso resplandor que cubrió todo el lugar, cuando este ceso, en el lugar donde había estado Sarah lo único que quedaba era un gigantesco cráter y de Sarah no había rastro alguno.

-No…-dijo Piccolo cayendo de rodillas-se…se ha terminado…-.

-No…no puede ser…-dijo Daisy-esto no puede ser posible…-.

Todos estaban impactados, no podía ser posible, debía ser mentira, su última esperanza había sido derrotada, Celestia cayó de rodillas ante eso, pues esa guerrera no solo era la última carta de triunfo, sino también la combinación de 7 valientes chicas, su hija entre ellos.

-No…no… ¡Sunset!-grito con todas sus fuerzas comenzando a llorar.

Karai y Myra se quedaron petrificadas ante aquella visión, solo Batman permanecía inexpresivo y Drago se rio de manera perversa ante eso-Su última oportunidad ha perecido, ahora solo les quedan 5 minutos de vida ¿Qué es lo que harán? ¿Quieren seguir intentando detenerme?-pregunto con maldad.

-Se está burlando de nosotros-gruño Vegeta ante eso y se transformó en Súper Saiyajin Azul, lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Papá!-grito Trunks al ver eso.

Garnet se levantó y miro a sus compañeras-¡Levántense! ¡Tenemos que seguir luchando!-.

-¡Pase lo que pase, moriremos peleando en vez de quedarnos sin hacer nada!-apoyo Corban.

Aunque heridos, todos los presentes se levantaron y se lanzaron contra Drago en un último intento por detenerlo antes del gran final, mientras los ciudadanos y habitantes de toda la Tierra, así como de todo el Universo, ya solo les quedaba esperar su final con resignación, ese monstruo había triunfado, ya no había esperanza.

-Aún hay esperanza-dijo Batman con tono serio, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Batman? ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Ese monstruo venció a Sarah, mato a tus hijas!-exclamo Flash con enfado al ver que Batman no mostraba emoción alguna.

-Aún hay esperanza-repitió Batman-sé que ellas pueden hacerlo, pero no solas-agrego con un tono de voz misterioso-¡Batman a la Atalaya! ¿Ya todo está listo?-.

-"Hemos terminado Batman, configuramos todo para que el Universo entero pueda escucharte, aunque aún desconocemos la razón por la que quieres esto"-informo Tetrax.

-Pronto lo descubrirán, actívenlo de inmediato-indico Batman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

Los cuatro héroes que fueron enviados a la Atalaya recibieron la orden de Batman y comenzaron con el proceso, siendo J'onn y Delsin los que se encargarían de que el mensaje del Caballero de la Noche llegara a todo el Universo, fuera cual fuera ese mensaje.

-Todo listo-informo Delsin.

-Ya puedes comenzar Batman-informo J'onn.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0j1shjBUstE)**

Batman asintió y tomo el suficiente aire para que todo el Universo pudiera escucharlo-Damas y caballeros, así como habitantes que existen más allá de las estrellas, hoy vengo a apelar a su espíritu comunitario, sé que todos tenemos diferencias, pero hay algo que compartimos y es al universo, todos y cada uno de nosotros vivimos en este universo lleno de maravillas y de cosas destructivas-comenzó Batman.

Tal como Batman esperaba, no solo Gótica y la Tierra escuchaban su voz, sino en todo el Universo, cada planeta, por más lejano que estuviera escuchaba la voz del Caballero de la Noche, quien continúo hablando.

 **Hoy les vengo a pedir que dejen de lado sus viejos rencores, pues aunque algunas razas viven en paz, otras viven odiándose y odiando a los humanos, pero esta vez no se trata de una raza en particular, sino de la supervivencia de todos y cada uno de nosotros, nuestros hogares, nuestros mundos, nuestros imperios, nuestros seres amados.**

Aunque estaban en la Tierra, la voz de Batman dejo sorprendidas a las Diamantes y a sus Gemas, pues el Caballero de la Noche decía una gran verdad en sus palabras, aunque no muchas compartían esa opinión.

-Pero ¿Quién se cree que es ese humano?-pregunto Rubí Pancita molesta por el atrevimiento de Batman.

-Quiere darnos órdenes como si fuera alguien importante-dijo Aquamarine-este planeta realmente piensa que es tan especial-.

-Guarden silencio-ordeno Diamante Azul y ambas Gemas se quedaron mudas ante la orden de una de sus Diamantes, intentaron buscar apoyo en Diamante Blanco, pero ella también estaba escuchando.

 **Sé que algunos de ustedes piensan que no pueden o deben ayudar, está bien, lo acepto y pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero les diré esto, solo manteniéndonos unidos podremos vencer a este enemigo que nos amenaza a todos, en estos, momentos, siete valientes guerreras de la Tierra, simples humanas, están peleando contra este enemigo no solo por nuestro planeta, sino por cada planeta existente en todo el Universo, están peleando por todos los Universos.**

En el interior del cráter, en la parte más profunda del mismo, una malherida Sarah se encontraba tendida en el suelo, su luz estaba parpadeando, como una señal de que se estaba apagando, cuando la voz de Batman llego a sus oídos y sonrió.

 _-"Por favor…ayúdenos…por favor"-_ suplico mentalmente, esperando que Batman consiguiera la tan necesaria ayuda.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Apokolyps**

Incluso hasta el Planeta del temible Darkseid se escuchó la voz de Batman y ahora el gran conquistador escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Batman, acompañado de las Furias y de varios de sus guerreros.

 **Lamento decirles que no todo está saliendo como esperábamos, los poderes de la Bestia son más abominables que los de cualquier enemigo que haya amenazado la Tierra, por eso les pido que por favor nos ayuden en este momento de crisis.**

Darkseid sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Batman-No puedo negar eso-dijo sonriendo levemente, al tiempo que se levantaba de su trono.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

 **Entiendo a la perfección que estén asustados, ya que yo también lo estoy, especialmente porque estoy en presencia del gran poder que nos amenaza a todos, pero si nos unimos, entonces no habrá nada que pueda detenernos, por ello les pido que nos ayuden, estoy seguro de que quieren hacerlo, además de que saben cómo lograrlo, confío plenamente en ustedes, sé que harán lo correcto.**

Tras decir eso último, Batman finalmente dejo de hablar y dirigió su vista hacia la batalla, al tiempo que Kal se acercaba-¿Esa es tu idea? ¿Pedirle ayuda a todo el Universo?-cuestiono molesto.

-Estás loco si piensas que seres como Darkseid querrán ayudar-dijo Diana con desdén.

-Ustedes lo hicieron ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Batman con sarcasmo-ya solo nos queda esperar y confiar-dijo con tono serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el campo de batalla, nuevamente, todos los héroes estaban siendo derribados por Drago, la Bestia del Mal ya no se molestaba en matarlos, pues sabía que en solo tres minutos le pondría fin a todos de una vez por todas, después restauraría a su ejército y lo llevaría hasta el Reino Celestia, donde comenzaría la guerra contra su hermano y triunfaría.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que tienen? Que decepcionante-se burló Drago lanzando un golpe con su cola, mismo que logro derribar a todos los héroes, provocando que se riera-¡Llamarada Infernal!-Drago lanzo su llama contra todas direcciones, golpeándolos con fuerza y provocando que quedaran tendidos en el suelo gravemente lastimados.

La Bestia del Mal descendió para comprobar si alguno de ellos se levantaba e intentaba detenerlo de nuevo y no hubo alguien más que Goku, cuyo cuerpo estaba realmente maltrecho y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-Arriba…vamos…muchachos…guerreras…levántense…-pidió, pero ninguno de ellos podía levantarse, estaban gravemente lastimados y eso era algo que Goku pudo notar.

Tambaleándose y sujetando su brazo izquierdo, mismo que fue el más afectado por el ataque de Drago, con su vista nublándose, el noble Saiyajin amante de las peleas encaro a Drago de nuevo, quien solo lo veía con un brillo maligno en sus ojos, mientras Goku se reflejaba en los mismo.

-Maldición…-gruño por debajo-se lo suplico valientes guerreras…denme un poco de esos poderes…divinos que obtuvieron…por favor…-suplico en voz baja sintiéndose cada vez más débil.

Drago se rio al escuchar eso-¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?-pregunto divertido-siempre dispuesto a pelear, es lo único que te importa ¿no es verdad? Debes sentirte muy feliz porque he acabado con todo tu universo y con toda tu familia, ya que así puedes disfrutar de este último combate, el último para todos ustedes-.

-¡CALLATE!-bramo Goku lanzándose contra Drago de nuevo y comenzando a atacarlo con todo lo que le quedaba de energía.

Pero sus golpes no lograban hacerle el menor daño a la Bestia del Mal, quien solo le dio un golpe a Goku con su cola para derribarlo, Goku se estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza, cayendo muy cerca del cráter por donde había caído Sarah, apenas pudo abrir un ojo y ver su interior.

Drago comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él, cuando se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había terminado-Parece que ya no les quedan más opciones, es el momento de que desaparezcan-sentencio abriendo su garra y preparándose para desaparecer a todo el Universo 1 de una vez por todas.

Pero entonces la risa de Goku captó la atención de Drago, quien lo miro fijamente, pero sin dejar de cargar su ataque final, fue cuando Goku hizo un gran esfuerzo para darse la vuelta y ver a Drago con una gran sonrisa.

-Lamento decepcionarte…pero el que…va a perder…serás tú…-expreso con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, quedando inconsciente.

Fue cuando del fondo del cráter comenzó a emerger algo, una luz de color celeste divino con detalles blancos, hecho que provoco que Drago se detuviera-¿Qué?-exclamo colocándose en guardia.

La Bestia vio como ese rayo de luz seguía saliendo del pozo, era una energía divina, la misma de su hermano, pero también tenía algo diferente, algo que lo preocupo y eso no le agradaba, fue cuando vio aparecer por completo aquel resplandor de luz y quedo ante quien lo emitía.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=xkcUFEfbrQc)**

Sarah apareció emitiendo aquel hermoso resplandor de luz, mismo que se trataba de una estrella de siete picos, con la Hermosa Arcángel en el centro de la estrella, hecho que capto mucho la atención de Drago, quien gruño por la furia y asombro que sintió en esos momentos.

-¡Aun esta con vida esa miserable puta!-bramo molesto.

Sarah se rio divertida ante el comentario de Drago-Claro…aun no pienso fallecer…no sin antes…cumplir mi misión…-aseguro Sarah al tiempo que continuaba elevándose y su resplandor de luz crecía más y más.

La razón de esto, era porque todos los habitantes de la Tierra estaban dando sus energías a Sarah, le estaban transmitiendo sus deseos, sus esperanzas, su fe, todo para que pudiera derrotar al demonio en persona, el mal encarnado, poco a poco, todos los héroes que estaban en el suelo se recuperaron un poco y vieron lo que pasaba.

-¡Esa es…!-exclamo Piccolo.

-Parece…una Genkidama…pero hay…algo diferente en ella…-dijo Goku abriendo sus ojos-¡No importa! ¡Todos demos nuestra energía!-grito y así todos alzaron sus manos, entregando sus energías a Sarah.

Incluso las Gemas del Planeta Madre mantenían sus manos en alto, brindando sus energías y esperanzas al Arcángel de la Vida, quien continuaba elevándose en el cielo, todo ante la mirada sonriente de Batman, pues significaba que todo estaba saliendo bien, pues Sarah estaba recibiendo energía de todo el Universo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Apokolyps**

Incluso Darkseid y sus tropas mantenían sus manos alzadas, aunque Darkseid solo tenía una mano levantada-Vaya, vaya, nunca me imaginé que haría algo como esto, ayudar a salvar a mis enemigos, Batman…eres impresionante-reconoció sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

La estrella alrededor de Sarah aumento su resplandor y tamaño, sorprendiendo a Drago, especialmente cuando la oscuridad que mantenía cubierta a la Tierra y a todo el Universo, incluyendo el sol, la luna y las estrellas comenzó a desaparecer, quedando al descubierto el cielo nocturno, pues la noche había llegado, Drago gruño ante eso.

-¡Mírala bien! ¡Esta es la energía de todos los habitantes del Universo, estos son los mismos del Universo a quienes has estado destruyendo!-declaro Sarah.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!-bramo Drago molesto-¡Se supone que algo como esto nunca ocurriría!-manifestó incrédulo y Sarah se rio ante su afirmación, provocando que Drago se enfadara y comenzara a atacarla con varios rayos, mismo que no la afectaron-¡Maldición!-.

Todos los que observaban la escena renovaron sus esperanzas, pues Drago no era capaz de herir a Sarah-¿Qué está esperando? ¿Por qué no se lo lanza ya?-pregunto Flash.

-Porque aún no es suficiente-dijo Batman con seriedad-ese ataque lo único que hará será dañar momentáneamente a Drago, pero no derrotarlo, necesitamos algo que no solo destruya su cuerpo, sino que además se encargue de sellarlo-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Celestia mirando a Batman confundida.

Por toda respuesta, Batman alzo la vista hacia el cielo-¡Xiang! ¿Puedes escucharme?-pregunto Batman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

Los 12 Ángeles habían estado viendo la confrontación contra Drago y ahora Xiang estaba escuchando la voz de Batman-¡Te puedo escuchar a la perfección Batman! ¡Se ve que realmente tuviste una buena idea y no puedo creer que hayas conseguido convencer a todos en el Universo 1 de que ayudaran, incluso a las Diamantes y al mismo Darkseid!-expreso Xiang sorprendida por el logro de Batman.

-"Pero desgraciadamente eso no será suficiente"-dijo Batman por la comunicación, provocando que la sonrisa de Xiang y de los demás Ángeles desapareciera ante aquella afirmación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

-¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere!-bramaba Drago sin dejar de atacar a Sarah.

Sarah aun resistía los ataques de Drago, pero se podía ver que cada vez le costaba más poder aguantar aquellos ataques tan terribles de la Bestia del Mal, si continuaba así pronto caería y con ello todas las esperanzas de los 12 Universos.

-Es muy poca energía, así no bastara para derrotar a Drago, ya que no solo tenemos que destruir su cuerpo, sino conseguir que esa energía selle a Drago también-explico Batman.

-"¿Qué lo selle?"-exclamo Xiang al comprender lo que Batman quería hacer-"Ya veo, piensas usar el poder de la fe para poder crear una energía tan poderosa que no solo destruya el cuerpo de Drago, sino que además lo aprisione del mismo modo que esas cadenas lo hacían, pero siendo únicamente su alma"-.

-Exacto, pero la energía es demasiado poca y lo malo es que ya es toda la energía del Universo 1, por eso les pido que por favor reunamos la energía de todos los Universos, por favor, ayúdenos-suplico Batman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

Al escuchar la indicación de Batman, los 12 Ángeles abrieron los ojos de golpe, pues no podían creer lo que el Caballero de la Noche les estaba pidiendo-¿La energía de los 12 Universos?-exclamo Cus.

-¿Eso es posible?-pregunto Vados confundida.

-La memoria me dice que a excepción del Universo 1 los otros Universos han sido borrados por Drago, así que no creo que eso sea posible-expreso Mojito.

-No es del todo cierto-dijo Xiang pensativa-Drago borro los Universos, pero las almas están atrapadas en el Averno-.

-"Exactamente, estoy seguro de que puedo convencerlos para que nos ayuden"-dijo Batman por el cetro de Xiang-"Pero no podré hacerlo sin su ayuda, por favor, dejen que todos los habitantes de los 12 Universos me escuchen"-.

Los 12 Ángeles se vieron entre sí sin saber que pensar al respecto, aunque la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en algo, Batman era el hombre que fue escogido para elegir a las portadoras de la Luz de la Presencia y hasta el momento había demostrado que hizo lo correcto.

-Está bien, puedes confiar en nosotros-dijo Xiang y miro a sus hermanos-adelante-.

Los 12 Ángeles alzaron sus cetros y abrieron la comunicación para que Batman hablara con todos los habitantes de los 12 Universos, mismos que se encontraban atrapados en el Averno, sufriendo mucho y temblando de miedo, cuando la voz de Batman se escuchó en cada uno de sus mundos, universos y dimensiones.

El Caballero de la Noche les dijo que está bien tener miedo, que él también lo sentía, pero que no por eso dejaría de luchar contra la amenaza que se cernía sobre todos y que estaba seguro de que todos ellos querían ayudar, podían hacerlo, solo debían tener fe, pues aún había esperanza, ya que a pesar de todo, aún seguían vivos y mientras hay vida hay esperanza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Sarah aun resistía todos los ataques que Drago le lanzaba, pero ya casi estaba en su límite y como si supiera lo que Batman estaba tratando de hacer-¡Por favor! ¡Todos los habitantes de los 12 Universo ayúdenos por favor!-suplico gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=** **dblbwari1MI)**

Ocurrió lo que muchos esperaban, las personas que estaban atrapadas en el Averno en distintos Universos comenzaron a enviar sus energías, inspirados en las palabras de aquel desconocido que les ayudo a recordar que no estaban solos a pesar de que todo parecía lo contrario.

Las energías comenzaron a viajar entre los Universos y Dimensiones, viajando entre las Líneas de la Ley, llegando al Universo 1, dirigiéndose hacia la Tierra, donde todos observaban aquel resplandor de luz que se veía a lo lejos, fue cuando los tres Kaioshin tuvieron una extraña sensación.

-¡Miren!-grito Flash al ver el cielo y varios rayos de luces pasaron entre ellos.

-¡Es la energía del Universo 2!-exclamo Lyra.

-¡Y también del Universo 7 y 12!-agrego Shin.

-¡Y del 11!-finalizo Gowasu dirigiendo su vista hacia donde está ocurriendo la batalla.

-Increíble-dijo Lyra con los ojos muy abiertos.

La energía que se envió se reunió en Sarah, cuya estrella aumento mucho su resplandor de luz, provocando que sintiera una enorme calidez cubrirle todo su cuerpo y como varias voces le decían que no se diera por vencida, que no estaba sola.

-Se los agradezco…a todos los habitantes de los 12 Universo…-dijo Sarah sonriendo y llorando conmovida.

Drago preparo un nuevo ataque-¡Resplandor del Diablo!-invoco lanzando su ataque más devastador, mismo que golpeo con fuerza a Sarah, provocando un destello infernal que hizo que Drago sonriera, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver reaparecer a Sarah ilesa-¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Por qué siguen luchando contra mí? ¿Por qué se oponen cuando saben que todo es inútil?-cuestiono molesto.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién lo dice?-cuestiono Sarah desafiante.

-¿Acaso eres una estúpida? ¡Adelante! ¡Destiérrenme de nuevo! ¡Regresare! ¡Siempre regresare! ¡Mientras exista la maldad, los pecados y los estúpidos como Zamasu! ¡Yo siempre regresare!-declaro Drago.

-¿Y eso que? ¡Mientras existan personas como Batman, que defienden la verdadera justicia, jamás ganaras!-aseguro Sarah sonriendo.

Las palabras de Sarah provocaron que Drago gruñera molesto, al tiempo que aquel resplandor de luz continuaba aumentando, aquella luz divina hizo que todos los heridos se recuperaran, sorprendiéndose mucho por lo que veían sus ojos, pero nadie se sorprendió más que los Dioses, quienes también se recuperaron ante aquella luz celestial.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Bills abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca.

Deboness y Jerez también se recuperaron-¡Jerez!-grito Deboness abrazándola con fuerza y su abrazo no tardó en ser correspondida.

-¡Yubel! ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Jerez confundida y asombrada.

-Un milagro-respondió Yubel sonriendo.

A lo lejos, la gente observaba aquella visión con mucha emoción, sintiendo como sus corazones se llenaban de gozo, felicidad, fe y esperanza-Es increíble, parece una Diosa-dijo Celestia.

-No-corrigió Batman sonriendo con mucho orgullo-es un Arcángel-expreso sin quitar su sonrisa.

Sarah derramo algunas lágrimas más antes de que su mirada cambiara a una de determinación-¡Aquí vamos!-anuncio.

Drago retrocedió al escuchar eso-¡Espera…no te atrevas!-advirtió con odio.

-¡TODOS JUNTOS!-grito Sarah al tiempo que los rostros de las siete chicas que la formaban lanzaban un grito de batalla y Sarah lanzo aquella Estrella Divina contra Drago.

Drago solo pudo ver como aquel ataque se dirigía hacia él, ni siquiera pudo contraatacar, pues quedo petrificado al ver como en el interior de aquella estrella aparecían varias formas de distintas personas, animales, alíen, espíritus, etc. Todos unidos en ese último ataque.

La estrella golpeo con fuerza a Drago, aprisionándolo y comenzando a quemarlo, la Bestia bramo de furia al sentir como su cuerpo era consumido por aquella energía divina, al tiempo que su ejército comenzaba a desaparecer también, Drago lanzo un último rugido de furia por haber fracaso antes de que su cuerpo terminara por destruirse, su alma intento escapar, pero aquella energía lo retuvo sin permitirle escapar.

-¡No!-bramo furioso al tiempo que la estrella se elevaba en el cielo antes de desaparecer en una poderosa explosión, misma que cubrió a todo el Universo, desapareciendo la oscuridad por completo.

Cuando aquella explosión de luz termino, poco a poco, se pudo observar los resultados, la ciudad estaba completamente destruida y era lo mismo en todo el planeta o mejor dicho, en todo el Universo, pero de Drago y su ejército, ya no había rastro alguno.

-Tengan cuidado, podría reaparecer de nuevo-dijo John.

-No, esta vez no lo hará-dijo Batman sonriendo.

-"Batman tiene razón"-se escuchó la voz de Tetrax por los comunicadores-"Ya no hay rastro alguno de la Bestia o su ejército"-.

-"Todo terminó"-agrego Aya sintiendo una gran emoción en su voz.

Tras aquella última declaración, los gritos de júbilo no tardaron en comenzar, lo habían conseguido, finalmente todo había terminado, la Bestia había sido derrotada, fue cuando Sarah comenzó a descender y su cuerpo brillo intensamente antes de aterrizar en el suelo, separándose en las siete chicas.

Rápidamente, Batman se dirigió hacia ellas a gran velocidad, aunque Flash tuvo que ayudarle un poco y muy pronto, las agotadas chicas se vieron rodeadas por los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, todos llorando y gritando de emoción, mientras los ciudadanos del mundo caían al suelo de rodillas, agradeciéndole a Dios por haber sobrevivido.

-¡Chicas!-grito Daisy abrazando a Pinkie Pie, pues era la más cercana a ella-¡Lo consiguieron! ¡Lo consiguieron!-.

Poco a poco, todos los héroes sobrevivientes llegaron con ellas, queriendo estar cerca de las elegidas, las Hijas de la Noche, las Virtudes Humanas, quienes consiguieron derrotar finalmente a la Bestia del Mal, a Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas.

Fue cuando Batman hizo acto de aparición-Lo lograron-felicito sonriéndoles, al tiempo que las chicas corrían hacia él y lo abrazaban con fuerza, sus cuerpos no solo se habían separado, sino que además dejaron de estar en forma de Ángel.

-Lo logramos todos, padre-dijo Sunset sonriéndole y Batman solo asintió.

Garnet comenzó a aplaudir y al poco tiempo todos comenzaron a imitarla, todos los que lograron sobrevivir a esa guerra, todos los que lucharon contra las fuerzas del mal, incluso Aura, Aled, Helena, Freedom, As, Daisy, las Crystal Gems, Korra, Piccolo, Trunks, los únicos que no aplaudían o hacían algo eran Vegeta y Blackfire, además de Kal y Diana, quienes observaban todo a lo lejos.

Las Diamantes y sus Gemas también estaban sorprendidas por lo que acababan de presenciar, finalmente comprendieron lo que ese planeta realmente representaba, definitivamente era un mundo sumamente maravilloso.

-Lo hicieron, estoy muy impresionada-dijo Deboness apareciendo junto con los demás Dioses.

-¡Lady Deboness!-gritaron las chicas felices de verla.

-¡Señor Bills!-grito Fluttershy corriendo hacia el aludido y abrazándolo, hecho que provoco que Bills se estremeciera, pero por alguna razón correspondió el abrazo.

Karai y Myra observaban todo a lo lejos sin saber que hacer al respecto, aunque era más Karai que Myra en ese momento-Me alegra que estén bien-dijo Batman acercándose a las deidades.

-Todo gracias a ustedes-dijo Deboness, que estaba sosteniendo la mano de su amada Jerez-realmente son las Virtudes Humanas-.

-Sí, lo sabemos-dijo Rainbow sonriendo con orgullo y Batman suspiro.

-Por cierto-intervino Horakthy-¿Alguien sabe que le paso a Dante?-pregunto mostrando una estela de luz en su mano.

-Parece que destruyo su forma física-dijo Catrina mirando la luz en la mano de Horakthy.

Al escuchar eso, Aled se acercó-Esperen ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?-cuestiono confundido.

-Dante es un Ángel Caído, cuando ellos "mueren" se convierten en destellos de luz que poco a poco se van regenerando hasta que recuperan sus formas físicas, más o menos lo que pasa con las Gemas, solo que para que esto se logre en un Ángel debe llevarse la luz al Reino Celestial-explico Amaterasu.

-Eso quiere decir que…-Aura sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo-¡Ese tonto solo hizo que nos preocupáramos!-bramo molesta.

-El lado amable tendrás otra oportunidad para regañarlo en persona-señalo Helena y Aura asintió sonriendo de forma maliciosa, mientras los Dioses parpadeaban confundidos.

-Tal vez Dante pueda volver-intervino Batman con seriedad-pero nadie más podrá hacerlo, ganamos, pero el precio fue muy alto-.

-Es cierto, perdimos a muchos buenos amigos-dijo Twilight entristecida y el grupo agacho la mirada con tristeza, al igual que se formaba un triste silencio alrededor.

Fue cuando Goku tomo la palabra-No se preocupen, hay una solución, solo tenemos que ir al Universo 7 y traer las Esferas del Dragón, estoy seguro que Shen Long podrá revivir a todos los que murieron en esta batalla y reconstruir todo el daño causado-.

-Es verdad, bien pensado Goku-dijo Krilin sonriéndole a su amigo.

Aunque la mayoría no entendía lo que Goku dijo con esas palabras, Batman si lo hizo, pero su expresión demostraba que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que Goku sugería-Me temo que no puedo permitir eso-dijo una voz.

Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de esa dulce y tierna voz, que al mismo tiempo sonaba imponente, al ver de quien se trataba, los Dioses palidecieron mucho, incluso los recién llegados Kaioshin, pues ahí, frente a ellos, estaba nada más y nada menos que…

-¡Zeno Sama!-gritaron todos.

Exactamente, Zeno Sama había aparecido en la Tierra, acompañado por sus Guardianes y los Ángeles Xiang, Whiss y Sour.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Drago ha sido derrotado y todo está volviendo a la normalidad, pero ¿Por qué razón Zeno Sama se ha hecho presente en la Tierra? ¿Acaso ocurrirá algo malo?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES ALGO TRAS EL CAPITULO 108 DE DB SUPER, EN SU OPINION, QUE TAN FUERTE CONSIDERAN A FROST, YO TENGO ESTA OPINION:**

 **AL PRINCIPIO PENSABA QUE FROST ESTABA AL NIVEL DE FREEZER EN LA SAGA DE NAMEK, INCLUSO LLEGUE A PENSAR QUE ERA UN POCO MAS FUERTE POR EL HECHO DE QUE PARTICIPABA EN BATALLAS, SEGÚN SU HISTORIAL, PERO TRAS VER QUE TODAS ESAS BATALLAS NO FUERON MAS QUE MONTAJES Y QUE SE CUBRE TRAS UNA AGUJA VENENOSA, LLEGUE A LA CONCLUSION DE QUE TAL VEZ SEA INCLUSO MAS DEBIL QUE FREEZER EN ESE ENTONCES, PORQUE EL MISMO ADMITIO SER ALGUIEN QUE NO SABE PELEAR Y QUE SOLO UTILIZA TRAMPAS, ADEMAS DE QUE DESPUES DE QUE SE DESCUBRIERA SU ENGAÑO LITERALMENTE CAYO EN DESGRACIA, LO QUE HACE PENSAR QUE SU EJERCITO TAMPOCO LE ERA TAN LEAL COMO EL DE FREEZER**

 **¿USTEDES QUE OPINAN?**

 **An To Beatriz:** _finalmente, la amenaza de Drago ha terminado, gracias a que Batman encontró lo que hacía falta para poder detenerlo, aunque Sarah era muy poderosa, la clave de la derrota de la Bestia era que todos los habitantes de los 12 Universos se unieran en un solo rayo de luz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _el plan de Batman se ha manifestado y gracias al poder combinado de todos los Universos, así como el gran poder de Sarah, finalmente ha conseguido sellar a Drago nuevamente, destruyendo su cuerpo y atrapando su alma para evitar que se recupere pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _y finalmente la amenaza de Drago ha terminado, los 12 Universos han sido salvados gracias a la estrategia de Batman y al poder de Sarah. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _es como bien se explicó, si Sarah fuera tan poderosa como Drago en ese momento ninguno de ellos estaría con vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _la batalla con Drago finalmente ha terminado y ahora Zeno Sama ha hecho acto de aparición en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _lo que Batman sospechaba se volvió realidad, que Sarah era el medio, pero para poder vencer a Drago se necesitaba la unión de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de los 12 Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _el que Freezer haya traicionado a Frost, quien era una versión de él mismo, me hace pensar que ni siquiera respetaba a su padre, Cold y que solo lo hacía porque su padre era el más poderoso de todos en ese entonces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _pero dudo mucho que las esferas puedan matar a Zeno Sama, Shin lo dijo, no importa que tan fuerte sean, nadie puede derrotar a Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _finalmente ha terminado esta pesadilla, el plan de Batman fue un éxito total gracias a Sarah. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _por suerte, Batman encontró el modo de poder liberar todo el poder que necesitaban muy a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _más bien creo que tiene un poco de todo, ya que también hay cosas que él no considera justas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _por suerte el plan de Batman ha salido a la perfección y encontraron un modo de sellar a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y esta batalla finalmente ha concluido, por suerte se evitó que Zeno Sama tuviera que presentarse a pelear con su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por suerte, al final eso no ocurrió gracias a la brillante estrategia de Batman y al poder de Sarah. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _no realmente, no sé cuántos capítulos van a ser, pero esta primera parte va a ser la más larga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _y finalmente ha terminado, gracias a la estrategia de Batman y al poder de Sarah. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _estuvo demasiado cerca, pero al final lo consiguieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pero Batman supo encontrarle sentido a la última parte de la profecía, la clave de la derrota de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no puede ser destruido, pero si puede ser sellado y eso era lo que Batman quería conseguir, por eso hizo lo que hizo, para darle a Sarah el poder para conseguirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _en cierto modo fue así, solo que Sarah lo consiguió al obtener la energía de todos los Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _finalmente, la amenaza de Drago ha sido detenida, gracias al plan de Batman, todo salió bien y ahora los 12 Universos están a salvo de la tiranía de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _la batalla ha llegado a su final, los 12 Universos están a salvo finalmente y ahora se avecina el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _de alguna manera tienes razón, solo que eso fue más que una Genkidama, porque también aprisiono a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _finalmente la pesadilla ha terminado y Drago ha vuelto a ser sellado…por ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y finalmente todo valió la pena, se hicieron grandes sacrificios, pero al menos la maldad de Drago ha sido derrotada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _ciertamente, aunque Drago fue sellado de vuelta, el daño que causo aún está presente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y finalmente lo consiguieron, Drago ha sido derrotado y ha vuelto a ser sellado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _como acabas de ver efectivamente lo hicieron, ya que como bien dijo, todos somos vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _como dijo un sabio y paranoico pingüino comando; "siempre déjalos desean más". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _la batalla ha terminado y Drago fue sellado, pero Zeno Sama ha hecho acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _pero como viste, Batman encontró el eslabón que les faltaba para poder detener la maldad de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _finalmente Drago ha vuelto a ser sellado gracias al poder de Sarah y estrategia de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _solo se mencionarían, pero que hicieran acto de aparición eso es algo que no ocurrirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _no creo que ellos estén del todo de acuerdo contigo, por eso lucharon hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y el final de esta batalla ha llegado, pero Zeno Sama ha llegado a la Tierra de manera inesperada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _realmente Freezer demostró porque es el más malo de los malos, ciertamente Zamasu no le llega ni a los talones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _de hecho, si nos referimos a Dioses Pokemon, los únicos que estarán presentes serán Arceus, Giratina, Dialga y Palkia, quizás Mew también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _sola jamás podría haberlo conseguido, pero con la unión de todos los Universos lo consiguió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _especialmente si el enemigo era Drago, por suerte, Batman encontró el eslabón que les hacía falta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ciertamente, aunque han terminado con la batalla, muchos perdieron la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _supongo que ya puedes respirar tranquilo ¿no es verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _veré que hago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _como dije, solo estarían invitados al evento, no tendrían participación, solo serían espectadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _pero Batman siempre encontrara la solución, porque al final de cuentas, es Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _ciertamente, Freezer demostró estar por encima de muchos villanos, en fin, el plan de Batman fue un éxito, la pesadilla acabo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _no me extrañaría eso, ya que Jiren ha demostrado ser un guerrero en verdad impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y el final ha llegado, respecto a Garfield, aunque creo que sería divertido, tal vez en su pereza haga que el Universo 7 sea el último lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _por suerte cuentan con Batman, que es el equivalente a un Dios entre mortales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _el plan de Batman fue todo un éxito y ahora todos los Universos están a salvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _todo tiene sus altibajos, eso es algo irremediable, por suerte, todo resulto bien al final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _lo que demuestra que lo que pasa es que no son débiles, sino que no tienen el nivel de vida y desarrollo requerido, debo decir que incluso me encanto ver a Ramoosh alarmado por lo que hizo Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _eso es precisamente lo que Batman motivo en los habitantes de todos los Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _por suerte Batman pensó en una forma de poder contraatacar y vaya que resulto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _todo se ha decidido y gracias al plan de Batman, Sarah fue capaz de destruir el cuerpo de Drago y aprisionar su alma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _justo en el instante en que el tiempo termino, ocurrió el milagro que necesitaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _afortunadamente, Batman encontró la clave final para conseguir el milagro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _Batman también ha cometido errores caros, no lo niego, el hecho de que no viera lo que ocurrió con Jasón Todd hasta que fue demasiado tarde, en la versión original realmente fue terrible, traicionado por su propia madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _tal vez no hizo la gran cosa, pero el hecho de que haya conseguido ser el último participante de la Galaxia Sur fue impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _esa es una buena pregunta, porque si no lo sabía ya la regaron con esa declaración. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ciertamente, tal vez por eso la Genkidama no va a servir contra Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _definitivamente hay seres que hacen que las reglas se conviertan en nada de un momento a otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y no hay que olvidar que sin importar lo que han logrado, Drago tiene razón, algún día volverá de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _no realmente, ya que como viste, la estrategia de Batman fue puesta en marcha y gracias a ello lograron derrotar a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y vaya que todo valió la pena, pues finalmente Drago ha vuelto a ser sellado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _tal vez Drago ha sido derrotado esta vez, pero como bien dijo, eso es solo temporal, pues jamás podrá ser destruido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _por eso Batman encontró la manera perfecta para poder capturar a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _estas en lo cierto, bien lo expusieron muchos, si Sarah estuviera al nivel de Drago todo habría terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _exactamente, únicamente se mencionaran, incluso los Dioses no tendrán mucha participación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y el plan de Batman ha funcionado, combinado con el gran poder de Sarah, finalmente la Bestia ha sido derrotada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _creo que todo depende del cristal con que se mira, porque es la misma iglesia la que hace que todo lo que no muestre a Jesús como un ser divino quede como una herejía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _tienes mucha suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 133 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales a Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Bowser300000, Sombra 02, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Okuyasu Vortex, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Moon-9215, Franco, Seiryu.001, AndrosValgreen4, Espadachín de la Luz, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Narancia Aeron, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	134. Liberacion

" _ **El combate contra Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas y la fuerza maligna más grande de todos los Universos finalmente ha terminado, gracias a que Batman consiguió convencer a los habitantes de todo el Universo y de todos aquellos que se encontraban atrapados en el Averno de que se unieran en contra de la Bestia del Mal, pues la profecía decía que para lograr vencer a las Tinieblas se necesitaba de la unión de la vida misma y eso no implicaba solo al poder de las Virtudes Humanas, sino al de todos los habitantes de los 12 Universos, juntos pudieron crear una energía tan poderosa que no solo destruyo a Drago, sino que además aprisiono su alma maligna, impidiendo que pudiera regenerarse, ahora las consecuencias de la guerra han quedado al descubierto, en ese momento, Goku sugirió usar las Esferas del Dragón, pero…Zeno Sama ha aparecido ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el Rey de Reyes ha llegado?"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 134**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 134 Liberación**

Si la presencia de Drago bastaba para asustar a los Dioses, la repentina aparición de Zeno Sama provoco que se alarmaran mucho más que cuando pelearon con Drago, pues que la representación de la forma más pura y poderosa de la Presencia apareciera en la Tierra no era una buena señal.

-¡Zeno Sama!-grito Bills al tiempo que corría hacia él-¡Es un gran honor tenerlo con nosotros!-declaro reverenciándolo, seguido por los demás Dioses.

-¡Zeno Sama!-exclamaron Lyra, Shin y Gowasu, arrodillándose ante Zeno Sama.

Los héroes no comprendían a la perfección lo que estaba pasando o al menos, aquellos que no conocían a Zeno Sama-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es esa niña?-pregunto Amatista confundida.

-Zeno Sama es el Dios de los Dioses, se podría decir que es el hermano a quien Drago tanto quería llamar-explico Batman dejando congelados a todos.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Entonces esa pequeña es…?-Perla se quedó congelada y muy nerviosa.

-¡Pero se ve como si fuera una pequeña niña!-señalo Flash sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Su verdadera forma es muy sagrada, nadie ha visto como es realmente-explico Batman cruzado de brazos.

Zeno Sama permanecía sin hacer el menor movimiento, con una mirada neutra, sus dos guardias a los lados y los tres Ángeles esperando cualquier acción de parte del Rey de Reyes, misma que no tardó en llegar cuando avanzo unos cuantos pasos, provocando que los Dioses se tensaran un poco, pero la tensión se convirtió en terror cuando…

-¡Hola Zenny!-saludo Pinkie Pie sonriendo alegremente.

-¡Zen Chan! ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!-saludo Goku haciendo lo mismo que la alegre Pinkie Pie, provocando que a los Dioses por poco se les salga el corazón.

-¿Lo…llamaron…Zenny y Zen Chan?-cuestiono Xibalba comenzando a sudar por el miedo que empezó a sentir.

Los guardias tensaron sus ojos al escuchar el modo en que esos dos llamaron a su señor, mientras los Ángeles solo sonreían divertidos, fue cuando Zeno Sama alzo la vista hacia ambos humanos y levanto una mano, hecho que provoco que todos los presentes se alarmaran, con excepción de Batman, Garnet y el resto de las chicas.

-Hola-dijo correspondiendo el saludo con una radiante y cálida sonrisa, misma que provoco que los Dioses recuperaran el aliento sumamente aliviados.

Batman dio un paso al frente y reverencio a Zeno Sama-¿A que debemos su presencia en la Tierra?-pregunto respetuosamente.

Zeno Sama alzo la vista y miro a Batman-Vine para felicitarlos por la gran batalla que dieron, realmente fue algo muy difícil, nunca me imaginé que mi hermano lograría tanto en tan poco tiempo-reconoció-creo que cometí un error al creer que no alcanzaría su máximo poder tan rápido, pero bueno, hasta los Dioses podemos equivocarnos-.

-No tiene que preocuparse-dijo Sunset-ya que si no fuera por la Luz que nos brindó no habríamos podido derrotarlo-.

Al escuchar las palabras de la peli fuego, Zeno Sama sonrió con dulzura-Pero no fue mi luz la que derroto a mi hermano-revelo dejando confundidas a las chicas y a todos los presentes-¿aún no entienden el significado de la profecía que les permitió convocar a Sarah?-pregunto con tono divertido y dulce.

Las chicas se quedaron confundidas un poco, pensando en la profecía que les permitió encontrar el modo para invocar a Sarah, pero aunque ella era muy poderosa no pudo vencer a Drago, no sin la ayuda de todos los Universos, ellas lo sintieron, ese deseo, ese anhelo, no solo era suyo, sino de todas esas almas que Drago mantuvo cautivas.

-¿Ya lo entendieron?-pregunto Zeno Sama divertido-mi Luz solo les permitió alcanzar un nivel que un mortal jamás podría conseguir por mucho que se esfuerce, les permitió obtener el poder para enfrentarse a mi hermano, pero para poder derrotarlo se necesitaba de la unión no solo de la Tierra y de los humanos, tampoco del Universo, sino de la unión de todos los Universos, porque la verdadera fuerza viene de los corazones unidos-.

Las chicas se quedaron algo confundidas por las palabras de Zeno Sama, quien no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento, fue cuando Batman tomo la palabra-Se los explicare de este modo, si me lo permite-dijo mirando a Zeno Sama, quien asintió-existe una antigua leyenda que dice "que hace mucho, cuando el mundo era joven, un poderoso dragón llego a la Tierra, destruyo villas, devoro granjas, derroto a cualquier guerrero que lo enfrentaba, pero cuando todo parecía perdido, una niña pequeña apareció; "no te tengo miedo dragón", le dijo, "podrás destruir mi casa, pero no mi corazón ni el poder que encierra", la gente se conmovió con el valor de la niña y se unió, con el corazón unido, su valor creció, el dragón ya no pudo alimentarse más de su miedo y fue devuelto al abismo del que salió"-conto Batman.

Esa leyenda dejo pensando a las chicas y finalmente comprendieron todo-Entonces…para poder vencer a Drago, la clave era la unión-exclamo Twilight.

-Efectivamente, los mortales tienden a olvidar que a pesar de sus diferencias, todos comparten algo muy preciado, sus hogares y deseos de vivir, a veces no se dan cuenta de que son parte de cierta raza solo por suerte, pero sin importar si son humanos, Gemas, Kryptonianos, Saiyajin, etc. Todos viven en los 12 Universos y sin importar que tan nobles o malvados sean, todos también tienen el mismo deseo por vivir-explico Zeno Sama.

-Yo no entiendo del todo-dijo Rainbow-¿Cómo es que algo como eso pudo acabar con un ser tan poderoso como Drago?-.

-Porque pese a todo su poder y sabiduría, mi hermano no ve más allá de lo que sus ojos le muestran, él solo ve el odio que existe entre los mortales y como se dañan entre ellos solo por creerse superiores a los demás, ustedes mismos lo vieron, jamás espero que lograrían que todos los Universos se unieran para derrotarlo-respondió Zeno Sama.

Goku se rio ante eso-Es verdad, realmente fue una Genkidama impresionante-dijo Goku-ni siquiera yo he podido crear algo como eso-reconoció algo celoso.

-Esa no fue una Genkidama-corrigió Batman, provocando que Goku se quedara confundido-una Genkidama está hecha de energía, lo que las chicas crearon fue una manifestación de las esperanzas, fe y el deseo de vivir de los habitantes de todos los Universos, fue el milagro más grande que jamás ha existido, pues unieron a todos los Universos para poder vencer a la maldad suprema-.

-Una clara demostración de que los milagros ocurren si tienes fe-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo ante eso.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=91_BydLtUbc)**

 **Noche hice oración  
creyendo que ha de contestar  
de confianza una canción  
cantad al corazón  
ahora no hay temor  
si miedo nos encontrara  
la montaña se movió la fe lo consiguió**

 **Milagros tu veras  
si tú con fe  
hasta morir si lo crees  
milagros lograras lo vas ver  
si tú con fe si lo crees  
será si tienes fe**

 **Con temor y viví  
mas mis plegaria escucho  
como un ave al cielo yo  
muy alto la ha de ver  
y aun yo sigo aquí (aun yo sigo aquí)  
creciendo en gozo y en amor  
con la fe y la devoción que nunca imagine**

 **Milagros tu veras si tienes fe  
hasta morir hay que confiar (hay que confiar)  
milagros lograras lo vas ver (lo vas a ver)  
si tienes fe así será, será si tienes fe**

 **Milagros tu veras, si tienes fe  
Hasta morir hay que confiar (hay que confiar)  
milagros lograras lo vas a ver (lo vas a ver)  
si tienes fe así será  
lo veras  
será si tienes fe  
será si tienes fe.**

Cada guerrero que había luchado en esa intensa guerra sintieron como las palabras de Zeno Sama les llenaba de una gran calidez, mientras la gente que había conseguido sobrevivir a esa masacre salía de sus escondites, viendo como los últimos Zombis que quedaban comenzaron a desintegrarse, al igual que los Linternas Negros y demás, la luz de la Luna reapareció en el cielo, al igual que la luz del sol en las partes del mundo correspondiente.

Las Diamantes no podían creer que finalmente todo había terminado, había que decir que a excepción de los más cercanos, nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de Zeno Sama, el mundo entero…no, el universo entero estaba completamente emocionado de ver que la guerra había terminado y que estaban vivos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Apocolyps**

Darkseid estaba parado en su balcón, cuando uno de sus lacayos se acercó-Parece ser que consiguieron vencer a la Bestia mi señor-informo sorprendido.

-Lo sé-dijo Darkseid sonriendo levemente-que curioso es el planeta Tierra, realmente está lleno de emociones, tragedias y traiciones, pero engendra la suficiente bondad para que unas simples niñas se conviertan en las poseedoras de la Luz de la Presencia-

-¿Desea que preparamos a una flota para invadir el planeta?-pregunto su lacayo.

Darkseid solo se rio-No-respondió, tomando por sorpresa a su siervo-de hecho, ordena a las tropas que se olviden de ese planeta-.

-Pero…mi señor…-.

-Batman y sus pupilas consiguieron vencer a la Bestia del Mal, así que ahora dejare su planeta en paz, nunca más volveré a intentar conquistarlo-juro Darkseid-ese planeta se ha ganado mi respeto-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

El silencio se formó alrededor de Zeno Sama, mismo que fue roto cuando Piccolo tomo la palabra-Sin embargo, muchas personas perdieron la vida en esta batalla, tal vez Dante pueda regenerarse, pero ninguno de ellos podrá volver-dijo cruzado de brazos.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que si usamos las Súper Esferas del Dragón podremos devolver todo a la normalidad-dijo Goku sonriendo y Zeno Sama dejo de sonreír.

-Goku-llamo con un tono de voz que aún era neutral-eres mi amigo y por ese motivo debo decirte que eso es algo que no puedo permitir-.

Al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de Goku desapareció para darle paso a una mirada de confusión absoluta-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no Zen Chan?-pregunto confundido.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Batman cruzado de brazos.

Zeno Sama avanzo hacia todos con una expresión neutra en todo momento-Goku ¿sabes por qué motivos el equilibrio en tu Universo se dañó mucho?-pregunto con tono serio.

-¿Eh? Bueno…no estoy seguro, pero creo que tuvo algo que ver con lo que hizo Zamasu-respondió Goku y Gowasu se tensó.

Zeno Sama sonrió levemente, Goku sí que era divertido, al igual que Pinkie Pie-Ciertamente tuvo que ver, pero no fue del todo eso-comenzó Zeno Sama-el uso excesivo que le dieron a las Esferas del Dragón también provoco esto-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Vegeta.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Goku confundido.

-Goku, cuando un nuevo enemigo aparece en su Universo ustedes recurren a las Esferas del Dragón para devolver todo a la normalidad, destruyendo el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte; lo que hace a los mortales tan únicos y maravilloso (bueno, una parte), es eso precisamente, que son mortales y que cualquier instante puede ser el último, por esa razón ellos aprenden a vivir de maneras que los Dioses nunca podrían conseguir, aunque algunos Dioses pueden morir, estos reencarna casi al instante, como ocurre con los Ángeles, pero cuando un mortal muere entonces es el fin de un ciclo y el comienzo de otro, la vida es maravillosa porque después de la misma viene la muerte y un sabio mago dijo alguna vez "que la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura"-.

Las chicas se quedaron conmovidas al escuchar eso, al igual que todos los presentes, después de todo, muchos de ellos tuvieron pérdidas y no solo en esa guerra, sino en el pasado, seres que amaron con todas sus fuerzas y que por alguna razón ya no estaban con ellos.

-Pero Zen Chan ¿no crees que es un poco injusto? ¡Estas personas no se esperaban algo tan terrible como esto!-expreso Goku alarmado y los Dioses se tensaron, al igual que los Arcángeles.

Antes de que Zeno Sama dijera algo, alguien más tomo la palabra, muchos creyeron que era Batman, pero quien había hablado fue Sunset-Señor Goku, en la vida ocurren cosas terribles e injustas, pero no podemos esperar a que estas se resuelvan mágicamente cada vez que ocurren, por eso aprendemos de ellas y logramos salir adelante, cuando no lo hacemos nos quedamos atrapados en ese momento y no somos capaces de avanzar, incluso podemos dejar de verlo con la seriedad que se merece y lo tomamos como un simple juego-.

Muchas miradas se posaron sobre Sunset, quien se ruborizo ante eso, pero Twilight la tomó de la mano, sonriéndole cálidamente, el resto de las chicas sonreía con orgullo por las palabras de su amiga, Batman también sonrió orgulloso y la misma Karai sonrió.

-¿Sonríes por lo que dijo?-pregunto Myra sorprendida.

-Dice cosas que valen la pena-reconoció Karai sonriendo levemente.

Zeno Sama también sonrió ante las palabras de Sunset, esa chica había aprendido muy bien desde que comenzó el viaje-Goku, la vida está llena de altibajos, pero las Esferas del Dragón no son la respuesta para todo, son un símbolo de sabiduría y de esperanza, no para el uso personal de los mortales, ni siquiera para los Dioses-los aludidos volvieron a tensarse-por ese motivo, he decidido llevarme todas las Esferas al Reino Celestial, esto incluye a las de la Tierra, Namekuseijin y por supuesto las Súper Esferas del Dragón, después de todo, no solo es por ustedes, sino como precaución en caso de que los Kaioshin no hayan aprendido a escoger a sus pupilos-Gowasu se tensó ante esa clara referencia a su persona.

Goku ya no supo que decir y no porque las palabras de Zeno Sama o de Sunset lo convencieran, sino porque-La verdad, no entendí muy bien cuál es el problema, pero si usted lo decide entonces no queda más remedio-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Cabeza hueca!-bramo Vegeta ante so.

Zeno Sama se rio ante lo que Goku dijo y Pinkie Pie no tardo en unírsele, abrazando a Zeno Sama, provocando que todos palidecieran, pero Zeno Sama correspondió el abrazo y continuo riéndose con Pinkie Pie.

-Ustedes son muy divertidos-dijo riéndose-pero aunque no van a poder revivir a nadie, no significa que no les vaya a dar una recompensa por lo mucho que se esforzaron-.

-¿Recompensa?-inquirió Applejack confundida.

Zeno Sama solo sonrió, al tiempo que extendía sus brazos a los lados, su cuerpo comenzó a levitar y sus ojos a brillar con un resplandor celestial, hecho que captó la atención de todos los que estaban presentes, mientras que el Padre Celestial continuaba elevándose más y más en el cielo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=ujQWEmx48TQ)**

Todos los presentes miraban como Zeno Sama continuaba elevándose en el cielo, al tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba con un aura divino muy intense, una llama azul rodeo su cuerpo, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad.

-¡Liberación!-invoco liberando una onda de energía divina que cubrió a todo el planeta y luego a todo el Universo, seguido por los otros once.

Poco a poco, toda la destrucción que causo Drago comenzó a repararse, cada ciudad, edificio, bosque, mar, planeta, estrellas, etc. Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, sintiéndose una gran calidez en el ambiente, era algo sumamente relajante y agradable, como si todos fueran abrazados por una amorosa madre.

Incluso Blackfire se sintió llena de felicidad al sentir esa luz, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, al voltear se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que ahí parada, se encontraba su hermana menor, mirándola con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

Blackfire sintió deseos de llorar y abrazo con fuerza a Starfire, quien le correspondió el abrazo con mucho cariño, Rainbow también se llevó una sorpresa al ver ante ella a Jesse, quien solo le sonrió de manera desafiante, hecho que provoco que Rainbow le correspondiera de la misma forma.

Poco a poco, el abrazo entre las dos hermanas termino y Starfire comenzó a elevarse junto con Jesse, así como también todos aquellos que murieron en esa batalla, entre ellos se pudo ver a Kara, Zantanna, Cole, Eirian y muchos más que cayeron en esa terrible guerra, incluso los que perecieron en la isla.

-¡Miren!-grito Pinkie Pie señalando hacia una sección del cielo, pues ahí se pudo ver al fantasma de Lois, quien también se estaba elevando hacia el cielo, acompañada por todos aquellos que no eran capaces de encontrar el descanso eterno.

Realmente era una imagen sumamente conmovedora y que alegraba los corazones de todos, pues aquellas almas que no fueron capaces de descansar en paz finalmente estaban encontrando el camino hacia el Otro Mundo, incluso Kal y Diana observaban todo a lo lejos.

Kal no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que el alma de Lois finalmente estaba ascendiendo-Lo sabía, esta es la prueba de todo, nosotros estábamos haciendo lo correcto y ese monstruo mantenía atrapada el alma de Lois en este mundo-dijo Kal con bastante seguridad.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Diana, pero Kal no respondió ante aquella pregunta.

Batman y sus hijas observaban como las almas subían hacia el Otro Mundo, fue cuando el Caballero de la Noche fijo su atención en dos espíritus que aparecieron justo frente a él, las chicas también dirigieron su vista hacia los mismos y sintieron un nudo en su garganta, pues ahí parados, se encontraba Lince, el cual sonreía con mucho orgullo, una sonrisa que claramente aseguraba lo orgulloso que estaba de esas valientes chicas que Batman convirtió en más que un equipo, en una familia.

Pero lo más impactante de todos, fue estar ante la imagen de Alfred, el cual sonreía con cariño y orgullo, el Caballero de la Noche miro a su fiel mayordomo y amigo, al igual que las chicas, Alfred levanto una mano e hizo un movimiento con la misma, al tiempo que sonreía.

-Ha sido un verdadero honor estar a su servicio-dijo Alfred sonriéndoles-cuídense mucho y cuiden del amo por favor, hasta que nos volvamos a ver-.

Finalmente, Lince y Alfred comenzaron a elevarse también junto con los demás espíritus, muchas personas también quedaron sorprendidas al ver como sus seres queridos aparecían y se iban hacia el cielo, era un espectáculo sumamente impresionante y que solo se vería una vez en la vida.

Después de varios instantes, todos esos espíritus se convirtieron en orbes de luz que terminaron por cruzar hacia el Otro Mundo, Zeno Sama entonces pudo descender y su cuerpo dejo de brillar, al tiempo que la ciudad y todos los Universos volvían a la completa normalidad.

-Listo-informo sonriéndoles-ahora todas las almas que no fueron capaces de encontrar el descanso eterno por sí mismas son libres y han podido cruzar hacia el Otro Mundo, además de que he devuelto todo a la normalidad, eso incluye sus ciudades, planetas, universos y dimensiones-.

-Muchas gracias por eso-dijo Batman sonriéndole.

-¡Usted en serio es la onda Zenny!-grito Pinkie Pie y los Dioses volvieron a palidecer, pero Zeno Sama se rio.

-Bueno, es hora de irme, tengo que ir a revisar unas cosas más antes de volver al Reino Celestial-dijo Zeno Sama sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias por todo-agradeció Sunset haciendo una reverencia, seguida por sus amigas.

-Al contrario, soy yo quien les agradece por todo lo que hicieron, Batman, realmente escogiste con sabiduría, eres en definitiva un humano admirable-dijo Zeno Sama y el Caballero de la Noche solo asintió-en cuanto a ti-Zeno Sama volteo a ver a Gowasu, quien se tensó-la próxima vez que te digan que no escojas a ciertas personas como tus discípulos, hazle caso-.

-¡Si…lamento mucho todo lo que cause!-aseguro Gowasu arrepentido.

-Bueno, me voy-dijo Zeno Sama al tiempo que sus dos guardias se acercaban.

-¡Gracias por venir!-expresaron todos los Dioses aun arrodillados.

Zeno Sama solo sonrió ante eso-Adiós-se despidieron sus guardias antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz que se elevó hasta el cielo.

Una vez que Zeno Sama se marchó, los Dioses pudieron levantarse, aunque cuando lo hicieron fue con bastante dificultad, pues la presencia de Zeno Sama siempre les inspiraba muchas reacciones, temor entre ellas y más después de escuchar cómo era llamado por Pinkie Pie y Goku.

-¿Qué ustedes no saben que si Zeno Sama quisiera podría desaparecer a todos los Universos?-cuestiono Xibalba.

-Él no hará eso-dijo Batman con seguridad-eso es algo que yo puedo asegurar-.

-Eso me da un gran alivio-dijo Deboness-aunque debo admitir que por poco se me sale el corazón cuando Pinkie Pie y Goku lo llamaron de ese modo-.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Lyra incorporándose también.

Las risas no tardaron en cubrir todo el lugar, definitivamente era una clara señal de que el peligro ya había pasado, fue cuando Xiang tomo la palabra-Disculpe Lady Deboness, pero nosotros también tenemos que retirarnos-.

-Es verdad, aunque todo haya vuelto a la normalidad tenemos que volver a nuestras respectivas labores-dijo Horakthy-después de todo, aún hay mucho por reparar-.

-Disculpen-intervino Aura-pero ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo le tomara a Dante volver a la normalidad?-pregunto la chica mirando la luz en la mano de Horakthy.

-Calculo que alrededor de unas tres semanas terrestres, después de todo, para nosotros los Dioses no existen cosas como el tiempo, así que en tres semanas de su tiempo él volverá-respondió Horakthy.

-Lo estaremos esperando-dijo Batman sonriendo.

Los Dioses asintieron y se prepararon para volver a sus respectivos mundos, Bills y Whiss se encargarían de llevar a los Guerreros Z de vuelta al Universo 7, mientras que Quetzalcóatl haría lo mismo con Korra, después de una conmovedora despedida llena de agradecimientos, finalmente estaban listos para irse, cuando Goku grito alarmado.

-¿Qué pasa?-exclamo Piccolo.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Olvide preguntarle a Zen Chan cuando piensa hacer el torneo entre universos!-grito Goku llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, provocando que se hiciera un largo silencio, mismo que fue roto cuando Bills le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Goku.

-¡Déjate de tonterías!-bramo molesto-¡Será mejor que ni se te ocurra molestar a Zeno Sama con eso!-advirtió mirándolo con furia.

Los tres Ángeles solo se rieron ante eso, al igual que el resto de los Dioses, antes de desaparecer, los últimos que quedaron fueron Deboness, Lyra, Xiang, Jerez y Sour, ya que Deboness y Jerez aún estaban despidiéndose.

-Entonces ¿te gustaría cenar esta noche para celebrar el triunfo?-pregunto Deboness.

-Me encantaría-respondió Jerez-después de que me asegure que todo está bien en el Universo 2 podremos salir-.

-Estaré ansiosa-dijo Deboness besándola en la mejilla sin importarle que hubiera gente viéndolas, después de todo, eran Diosas.

-Hasta más tarde-dijo Jerez retirándose junto con Sour.

Deboness suspiro profundamente y miro a Sunset, sonriéndole con calidez, la peli fuego por alguna extraña razón se sintió identificada con Deboness, especialmente por la manera en que se comportaba con la Diosa Jerez.

-Bueno, espero verlos de nuevo muy pronto, hasta la próxima-dijo Deboness.

-Tengan un buen y relajante descanso-dijo Lyra sonriéndoles.

-Eso no será posible, ya que el crimen y la corrupción volverán, eso es algo inevitable-dijo Batman cruzado de brazos y las chicas solo pudieron asentir.

-El alma de la fiesta-dijo Flash y Daisy se rio divertida.

Con un golpe de su báculo, Xiang y las dos Diosas se retiraron del lugar, las Gemas del Planeta Madre estaban algo apartadas, al igual que Blackfire, quien aún mantenía su vista al cielo, pensando en su hermana menor, fue cuando varios autos llegaron hasta su ubicación y de estos bajaron Kenneth, Odd, Spike y las familias de las chicas.

-Creo que van a tener que dar una buena explicación-dijo Celestia al ver que también llegaba su hermana menor con ellos.

Los padres de las chicas corrieron hacia ellas, tomándolas por sorpresa, ya que nunca se imaginaron que ellos descubrirían sus identidades, por unos instantes, nadie dijo absolutamente nada y fue cuando Batman tomo la palabra.

-Sus hijas acaban de salvar millones de vidas, pueden estar orgullosos, porque yo lo estoy-reconoció Batman sonriendo levemente.

-Al igual que yo-aseguro Celestia sonriéndoles a las chicas, quienes solo esperaron cualquier acción de sus familias, mismos que corrieron hasta ellas y las abrazaron con fuerza, sintiéndose profundamente felices de que estuvieran vivas y sumamente orgullosos por lo que lograron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En una dimensión alterna a cualquier Universo, Zeno Sama apareció junto con sus dos guardias y comenzó a flotar en esa zona vacía-Esperen aquí-indico y siguió su andar.

Conforme avanzaba, la sonrisa de Zeno Sama desapareció y dio paso a una mirada neutra, hasta quedar ante una estrella de siete picos, en cuyo centro se podía ver una energía maligna que trataba de escapar de la misma inútilmente.

-Me siento honrado, el gran Zeno Sama me viene a visitar-gruño Drago molesto.

-No vine a burlarme de ti si eso es lo que piensas, eso es algo que yo jamás haría-dijo Zeno Sama.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?-cuestiono Drago y Zeno Sama guardo silencio, provocando su risa-ya veo, esperas que acepte que tuviste razón ¿no es verdad? Pues lamento decepcionarte, porque eso es algo que jamás haré y esta prisión no me detendrá para siempre, lo sabes a la perfección, algún día volveré a ser libre y no cometeré los mismos errores que antes-.

-Eso es seguro-reconoció Zeno Sama-pero también espero que sepas que cuando ese momento llegue habrá otros guerreros que se opongan a tu tiranía, eso es algo que las Virtudes te aseguraron-.

Drago se rio-Mientras existan inocentes como Superman y Dioses tontos como Gowasu que eligió a Zamasu como su aprendiz, mi victoria es algo seguro, no podrás detenerme para siempre-.

-Eso es algo que ni tu ni yo sabemos-Zeno Sama alzo la mano e invoco un tablero de ajedrez-¿Qué dices? ¿Una partida por los viejos tiempos?-.

Drago encaro a Zeno Sama, las dos caras de la Presencia se vieron frente a frente por primera vez en millones de años, sonriendo macabramente Drago acepto-Algún día nos enfrentaremos en algo más que una partida de ajedrez-aseguro.

-Ya veremos-dijo Zeno Sama.

Ambos comenzaron a jugar, mientras los dos Arcángeles esperaban pacientemente a que esa reunión terminara.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, la pesadilla ha terminado y ahora todas las almas que no fueron capaces de descansar son libres ¿Qué pasara ahora?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **MUCHOS HAN DICHO QUE NO LES AGRADA ZENO SAMA, POR ESO ESTOY INTENTANDO QUE AL MENOS EN EL FIC SEA UN DIOS DIGNO DE SU POSICION Y POR ELLO QUIERO PREGUNTARLES SI LO ESTOY CONSIGUIENDO, NO QUE LES AGRADE, SINO QUE ME GUSTARIA SABER SI REALMENTE ESTOY CONSIGUIENDO QUE SEA UN DIOS DE ACUERDO A SU NIVEL Y DE NO SER ASI TRATAR DE MEJORARLO UN POCO MAS**

 **An To Beatriz:** _Batman sí que es grande, porque logro unir a todos los Universos para que ayudaran a Sarah a derrotar y sellar a Drago, como acabas de ver, Zeno Sama no quería que violaran las reglas de la naturaleza con las Esferas del Dragón, ya que eso también dañó el equilibrio._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _acabas de ver el motivo de la presencia de Zeno Sama, él quería evitar que usaran las Esferas del Dragón para revivir a quienes han muerto, pues hacer eso viola las reglas de la naturaleza y por tanto fue lo que contribuyó a que el equilibrio se viera sumamente dañado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _Zeno Sama no solo ha regresado todo a la normalidad, sino que además libero a las almas que no eran capaces de encontrar el descanso eterno por cualquier razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _tal como dijo Drago, pueden desterrarlo, pueden sellarlo, pueden destruir su cuerpo, pero jamás podrán destruirlo por completo, él regresara en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _y como acabas de ver, Zeno Sama tenía sus razones para evitar que usen las Esferas del Dragón, ya que estas no se crearon para que fueran empleadas de esa manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _pero será el único que regresara, como ya acabas de ver, es como bien dije, siento que revivirlos haría que todos los momentos emotivos no hayan servido de nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _no sé si eso deba sorprenderme o no, en fin, ahora que Zeno Sama ha dado su decisión sobre las Esferas del Dragón, reconstruyo todo el daño causado y libero a las almas de sus tormentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _acabas de ver porque motivos Zeno Sama no está de acuerdo con eso y Batman también dio su opinión, y si alguien sabe sobre pérdidas devastadoras es él que las ha vivido de muchas maneras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _no te preocupes, eso es algo seguro y pues como acabas de ver, Zeno Sama tenía su razón para estar presente en esos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _fue una guerra bastante intensa, con bastantes bajas, pero al final la luz conquisto a la oscuridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _precisamente por eso Zeno Sama apareció, ya que el uso excesivo de las Esferas del Dragón de todo tipo, así como el violar las reglas de la naturaleza fue lo que provocó el caos también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _ahora todos saben que por mucho que duela, la muerte es parte de la naturaleza de ser mortales y eso es lo que hace que la vida sea maravillosa y temible a la vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _bien dije antes, no me agradaba la idea de resucitar a nadie, pero hice esa excepción única. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _la amenaza de Drago se ha ido, pero ahora se avecina una nueva aventura, además de que como bien dijo Batman, el crimen y la corrupción siempre regresaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _la batalla ha terminado, pero como bien dijo Batman, siempre existirán el crimen y la corrupción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _¿y ahora que Anime tienen pensado echar a perder con sus "Live Action"? Definitivamente ya no parecen pensar en nada que no sea dinero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, esta nueva prisión no detendrá a Drago para siempre y algún día volverá._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _acabas de ver el motivo de la presencia de Zeno Sama, pero el lado bueno es que finalmente muchas almas encontraron descanso._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _porque efectivamente los hay. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _yo pienso lo mismo al respecto, por eso creo que Frost no es tan fuerte y que tampoco está al nivel que Freezer tenía en Namek, porque todas sus batallas no fueron más que montajes hechos para hacerlo quedar como héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _de hecho, el que usen las esferas para revivir a la gente cada vez que aparecía un enemigo fue lo que provoco que el equilibrio se dañara mucho también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _pues acabas de ver los motivos por los cuales Zeno Sama no permitía que usen las Esferas, ya que al revivir a las personas estaban violando las reglas de la naturaleza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _lo más seguro es lo segundo, que ni él mismo sabía que eso iba a pasar, ya que parece que solo los Ángeles de alto nivel lo saben. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _como dije antes, no me agrada mucho la idea de resucitar, pero hice una excepción con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _había considerado una escena así, pero opte por mejor hacer una donde Zeno Sama liberara a todas las almas que no eran capaces de descansar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _tomando en cuenta que es la primera parte de la trilogía puedes estar seguro de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _al final el mensaje de Kronimo sí que tuvo un gran valor, ya que como bien leíste, fue gracias a eso que Batman pudo encontrarle sentido a toda la profecía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues acabas de ver los motivos de su visita, así que ya puedes decir lo que piensas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _ya la vi, muy buena película realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _la verdad no lo creo, porque así como he visto a Frost, incluso he llegado a pensar que quizás esta hasta el nivel de Vegeta cuando llego a la Tierra, pues todas sus "batallas" no fueron más que montajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _ciertamente, únicamente serán espectadores, invitados como el resto de los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _yo ya di mi punto sobre eso, realmente habría preferido no revivir a nadie, ya que siento que eso quitaría mucho el significado del sacrificio, pero bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _y Zeno Sama explico porque motivos no pueden revivir a los demás, ya que eso afecta el equilibrio de la vida y la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _acabas de ver el argumento de Zeno Sama de porque no pueden usar las esferas, pues eso es una violación grave a las leyes de la naturaleza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _eso es lo único que se podía hacer, ya que es imposible destruir al mal en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _nunca lo será, porque Batman conlleva un sinfín de cosas, ya sean emociones o tragedias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _acabas de ver lo que dijo Zeno Sama y su postura ante la idea de usar las Esferas del Dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _respecto a las Esferas del Dragón, acabas de ver que eso podría ser un gran error por varios motivos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ya viste la respuesta a tu pregunta sobre el motivo de la aparición de Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _las palabras de Zeno Sama tal vez fueron algo duras, pero son muy ciertas, eso hace que la vida para los mortales tenga significado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _estoy haciendo un esfuerzo porque Zeno Sama sea un mejor Dios de lo que es en el Anime y en el Manga, espero realmente estar haciendo un buen trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _ahora se avecina el momento de prepararse para el Torneo de Poder, especialmente si tomamos en cuenta a Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _realmente es agradable que todo haya acabado, aunque el precio haya sido muy alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _o incluso podría volver antes, ya que como dijo Drago, mientras haya maldad, corrupción y tontos como Superman, Zamasu y demás, su regreso es inevitable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ahora es posible eso y más, especialmente porque han visto como las almas fueron liberadas de lo que las ataba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ciertamente, creo que Garfield se la pasaría más durmiendo y comiendo que haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _la vida se ha salvado, por ahora, ya que como bien dijo Drago, él volverá de nuevo, es inevitable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _por el momento, ya que el mismo Drago lo dijo y Batman también, la maldad siempre existirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _la maldad fue detenida por ahora, ya que Drago puede volver de nuevo en cualquier momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _el final casi llega, pero pronto será el comienzo de una nueva aventura, el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _eso es seguro, pues mientras haya maldad, él siempre encontrara el modo de regresar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _realmente eso parecía, porque una vez que cayó en desgracia ni su ejército lo siguió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _toma en cuenta que esta vez no fue algo que planeo con anticipación, sino que lo pensó todo en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _tuve que hacerlo, pero por ello no pienso revivir a nadie más para no quitarle la emoción a esos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _la verdad tampoco me lo planteo, solo los escribo hasta que sienta que ya fue suficiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _pero la vida nunca es fácil y aun sin Drago, la maldad es algo constante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _no niego que también ha tenido sus malos ratos y errores que han costado la vida a buenos amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _de nada, ahora es momento de que se relajen antes de que Goku le pida a Zeno Sama el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ahora que la guerra termino es tiempo de algo de relajación antes del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _estoy ansioso por ver como terminara el Torneo de Poder, especialmente porque parece que no hay nadie de la talla de Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _no te equivoques, aún le quedan otros dos capítulos más al fic antes de comenzar con su secuela, el gran torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _los viajes en el tiempo solo sirven para una cosa; revolver el cerebro, definitivamente son demasiado confusos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _puede que menos, ya que como bien dijo Drago, es cuestión de que aparezca otro idiota como Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _Batman realmente pensó bien en su estrategia, incluso convenció al poderoso Darkseid de ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _lo que es normal para ellos al menos, después de todo, ya dijo Batman, siempre habrá crimen y corrupción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y su regreso siempre se puede adelantar, después de todo, él lo dijo, mientras haya incautos que dañen el equilibrio eso es inevitable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _la oscuridad regresara en su momento y tal vez, una vez que se regenere por completo, Nekron lleve sus metas a tratar de liberar a Drago una vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _muchos lo dicen, en fin, la aventura termino, pero la lucha contra el mal jamás terminara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pues como acabas de leer, Zeno Sama tenía otras razones para no emplear las esferas de ningún mundo y/o universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _nunca debes decir algo con tanta seguridad, eso es algo que ya deben saber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 134 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Moon-9215, Franco, AndrosValgreen4, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, FreedomGundam96, Okuyasu Vortex, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Espadachín de la Luz, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Iron Mario, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Draigon 2.0, Xanatrix742.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	135. Comienzo

" _ **La Bestia del Mal, también conocido como Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas, amenazo con destruir a todos los Universos, iniciando una guerra que acabo con la vida de muchos héroes y de millones de inocentes, pero Batman, el Caballero de la Noche, el héroe que fue capaz de vencer a Superman, acabando con su Régimen, eligió a siete valientes chicas que fueron bendecidas por la Luz de la Presencia, convirtiéndose en las Hijas de la Noche, también conocidas como Virtudes Humanas, juntas, alcanzaron niveles que ningún mortal ha podido conseguir, transformándose en Guerreras Ángeles y luego fusionándose en Sarah el Arcángel de la Vida, defensora de los 12 Universos, con ayuda de todos los habitantes de cada Universo, la valiente Sarah pudo ponerle fin a la amenaza de Drago, como recompensa, Zeno Sama libero a las almas que no eran capaces de encontrar el descanso eterno y reparo todo el daño que su hermano causo"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **9_dIYXBq5z0**

 **Twilight  
Sé que un milagro nacerá  
Y volverá el cielo a brillar**

 **Trato de vivir en esta tierra de tiranía y oscuridad**

 **Tal vez pueda no volver  
Pero contigo aun separadas estar**

 **Sunset  
En este mundo destruido  
Decaído  
Y dañado**

 **(Se ven Los restos de la batalla final con Batman como vencedor teniendo a un Superman vencido y tirado en el suelo)**

 **Sunset**

 **Enredada en la oscuridad con recuerdos que me lastiman  
Donde antes yo podía reír**

 **(Se ve a Sunset saliendo de un callejón en la lluvia toda lastimada tratando de no llorar, viendo su reflejo ahora como Firebird)**

 **Twilight**

 **Un mundo donde nadie llore  
Alzando una plegaria sin escuchar**

 **(Se ve a Twilight estudiando en su biblioteca por horas sin descansar, mirando al espejo comenzando a recordar, su imagen cambia a Magic Star)**

 **Sunset  
La luz hermosa eh de ver  
No lo dudo me asombra su poder**

 **Alza tu mano eh intenta alcanzar**

 **Rainbow  
Aun en los peores momentos leal eh de ser**

 **Applejack  
Siempre con honestidad y valor para estar ahí**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas siendo apoyada por Applejack cambiando a Lightning y Huntress )**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Vamos saca una sonrisa ante el miedo no debes llorar**

 **Rarity  
Siempre apoyándote sin dudar**

 **Fluttershy  
Amable ayudar cuando lo necesites**

 **(Se ve a Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a varios huérfanos, a Rarity diseñando ropa para ellos y Fluttershy cuidando a varios animales y niños heridos todas cambian a, Arlequín, Lady Diamond y Serafín)**

 **Twilight  
Sé que te puedo conocer  
Solo necesito una oportunidad**

 **(De las sombras más profundas emerge una sombra que muestra unos ojos llenos de maldad, seguido de otras 7 sombras mas)**

 **Sunset  
Desde ahora hasta el final  
Quiero brillar y nunca dejar de hacerlo**

 **Siempre con luz iluminar  
Aun en días dudosos y sin conocer**

 **¿Qué más vendrá en el futuro?**

 **(Se ve a Twilight mirando a Sunset y viceversa ambas extienden sus manos pero son detenidos por una luz brillante)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Los días pasan más rápido de lo esperado  
Solo quiero a tu lado estar**

 **Aun extiendo mi mano  
Muy lejos confió en ti**

 **Solo dame una oportunidad de volver a brillar**

 **(Aparecen de las sombras Abzu, Zaleska, Amazu, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si pudiera encontrar una felicidad solo para nosotros dos  
entonces no importa qué tipo de flama fría me queme  
estaré cerca de una sonrisa**

 **Twilight  
Mientras estés tu  
Este amor será inmortal**

 **(Se ve a Batman entrenando a las chicas las cuales estaban a su límite solo Sunset y Twilight seguían de pie, ambas se sonríen)**

 **Sunset  
Quiero seguir brillando  
Y nunca dejar de brillar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Este amor inmortal  
Seguirá hasta el final  
Alcemos las manos y un nuevo mañana tener**

 **(Las chicas avanzan directo hacia Drago acabando con varios demonios en el camino, pero son detenidas por los maestros oscuros, Pinkie se enfrenta a Leviatán que este salía desde los profundos mares, Rarity cara a cara con Umbra que esta invocaba a varios fantasmas)**

 **Sunset**

 **Quiero brillar  
Y nunca alejarte siempre a tu lado estar  
Aun que eso signifique morir  
Quiero brillar seguir a tu lado  
Hasta el final**

 **(Applejack atacando a Amazu con su látigo pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, de eso una gran llamarada mostrando a Eiki lanzando poderosos ataques a Fluttershy la cual lanzaba flechas para defenderse)**

 **Rainbow  
Tan leal como una amiga, siempre te apoyare**

 **Applejack  
Honesta al momento nunca te dejare**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy  
Generosa y amable sin dudar**

 **Pinkie  
Y unas sonrisas provocar**

 **Todas juntas  
Hasta el tiempo final  
No vayas a dudar  
En ti lo hallaras**

 **(Varios relámpagos caen de ahí se ve a Rainbow combatiendo contra Anubrix, Sunset sin saber dónde está ve como un gran vampiro se acerca contra ella, no dudo en defenderse para luego mostrar a Zaleska riéndose de ella)**

 **Sunset y Rainbow  
El amor contigo estará  
Y siempre con la amistad**

 **Venceremos sin importar  
Que tan oscuro y poderosos sean  
Nadie caerá**

 **Aun en la eternidad  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **(Abzu se coloca frente a Twilight desenvainando su espada a la vez Twilight se prepara para el combate, estallando en grandes energías y luces)**

 **Todas juntas  
Unidas por la magia hasta el fin  
Juntas sin dudar**

 **Vamos directo hacia el fin  
Y al mal enfrentar**

 **(Las chicas juntas extienden sus brazos a punto de dirigirse contra el Rey Drago con su imponente tamaño estas se convierten en luz directo hacia él)**

 **Twilight  
Con tu amable canción un deseo de felicidad  
Contigo lo estoy**

 **Sunset  
Así hasta el fin  
Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

 **Todas juntas  
Hijas de la noche**

 **(Termina con las chicas junto a Batman posando para una foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 135**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 135 Comienzo**

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que Drago fue derrotado y los 12 Universos volvieron a la normalidad, aunque la mayoría de estos no tenía idea alguna de que había pasado, pues todo el desastre se originó principalmente en el Universo 1, sin embargo, los habitantes del Universo 1 tampoco comprendían del todo lo que ocurrió hacia unas cuantas semanas.

-"Nadie sabe qué fue lo que ocasiono el desastre de hace tres semanas, mismo que cobro la vida de millones de personas, tampoco se sabe que o quien fue el que finalmente venció a ese monstruo al cual ni la Liga de la Justicia pudo vencer…"-decían los noticieros.

-¿Quién más pudo ser? Mi hija y sus amigas-dijo Night Light, quien estaba viendo la televisión acompañado de su esposa.

-Querido, recuerda lo que dijo Batman-dijo Twilight Velvet con tono serio-hay que mantener esto en secreto-.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero vaya que estoy orgulloso de nuestra hija-dijo Night Light sonriendo-estoy seguro de que Shining Armor también lo está, donde quiera que este-agrego con una sonrisa melancólica, al igual que su esposa.

Más los padres de Twilight no eran los únicos que estaban profundamente orgullosos de su hija, todos los familiares de las chicas estaban más que orgullosos, pues su hijas no solo salvaron a toda la Tierra, sino que además habían salvado a todo el universo o mejor dicho, a todos los Universos según las palabras de Batman.

Aunque fue algo difícil de digerir al principio, después de todo, no todos los días te enterabas que tu hija era aprendiz del Caballero de la Noche, el único héroe que fue capaz de derrotar a Superman, terminando así con su Régimen autoritario y cruel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

Una reunión de todos los héroes del Universo se estaba llevando a cabo o al menos, todos los que sobrevivieron a la batalla contra Drago, definitivamente no era fácil superar a los amigos que perdieron en esa batalla, muchos aun sentían la ausencia de buenos compañeros, camaradas y amigos.

Aunque todas esas pérdidas dolieron mucho y de qué manera, ocurrieron algunas cosas buenas, por ejemplo, Blackfire decidió dejar de lado su vida de crimines para honrar a su hermana menor, claro que aun tendría que pasar por una serie de pruebas para asegurar que no intentara traicionar como ya lo había hecho en el pasado, pero esta vez, Blackfire no tenía intención alguna de hacer algo como eso, después de todo, su hermana dio su vida por ella y lo menos que podía hacer era honrarla dejando de lado esa vida de crímenes que tanto la caracterizo.

Otro punto bueno fue el hecho de que, como bien dijeron los Dioses, Dante regreso después de dos semanas de haber estado en el Reino Celestial, su cuerpo se había reconstruido, aunque él nunca se esperó eso, después de todo, con Drago muchas reglas se habían roto y no estaba seguro de que podría regresar, su regreso fue tomado con emoción y algo de enojo por la preocupación que le causo a sus tres amigos, especialmente a Aura.

Shyera también dejo de lado su pasado al lado del Régimen, claro que ahora no tenía un ojo y era incapaz de hablar tras perder su lengua, pero al menos pronto podría disponer de un nuevo ojo biónica, la lengua era otro asunto, pero al menos ahora era un miembro más de la Liga de la Justicia.

Las Diamantes volvieron a su mundo, aunque antes de hacerlo juraron que nunca más volverían a atacar la Tierra después de ver el gran poder que existía en los humanos, un poder que jamás podrían obtener, claro que tuvieron que ser muy duras con algunas de sus subordinadas cuando estas objetaron al respecto.

Las cosas estaban dando un cambio para mejor después de una gran tragedia que sacudió a todos los Universos, claro que Kal y Diana escaparon una vez que Drago fue derrotado, no se había vuelto a saber de ellos desde ese día, pero Batman siempre se mantenía alerta por cualquier posible aparición de sus antiguos amigos, pero en esos momentos había otra cosa que hacer.

Ya que la reunión de héroes se debía a un asunto sumamente importante, mismo que el Caballero de la Noche había organizado, invitando a todos los héroes del Universo, pues ese día se encontraban reunidos para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia.

Batman subió al escenario y se acercó al micrófono, teniendo a los líderes principales de la Liga a un lado y a sus hijas al otro, el Caballero de la Noche las miro y sonrió levemente-¡Hoy nos hemos reunido para una ocasión especial, sé que hemos tenido momentos sumamente angustiantes y dolorosos, la batalla contra Drago cobro la vida de cientos de personas inocentes, entre ellas grandes amigos y aliados!-Batman pensó en Alfred-¡Pero pese a la enorme dificultad y aun cuando todo parecía imposible, la Liga de la Justicia no se dio por vencida, siempre inspirándonos en el valor de siete valientes guerreras a quienes tuve el honor de entrenar en persona!-las aludidas se sintieron muy nerviosas al escuchar a su maestro mencionarlas, aunque a Rainbow se le inflo mucho el ego-¡Ellas pelearon con valor en todo momento contra la Bestia del Mal y su ejército, fueron escogidas para poseer la Luz de la Presencia misma y en más de una ocasión me demostraron que merecían ese poder!-.

Cada miembro de la Liga de la Justicia no podía estar en desacuerdo con Batman, aun si lo intentaran, por lo que el Caballero de la Noche continuo-¡Yo he sido testigo de cómo estas valientes guerreras han crecido de manera individual y como un equipo, incluso se han convertido en una gran familia, una de las cuales yo nunca creí que necesitaría, pero hasta yo me puedo equivocar!-reconoció Batman.

-Oigan… ¿esa fue una broma?-pregunto Flash mirando a Batman con mucha sorpresa-¿Acaso Bats hizo una broma?-.

-Eso parece-respondió John en iguales condiciones que Flash, aunque no estaba tan sorprendido, después de todo, Batman siempre había sido un sujeto impredecible.

Las chicas también se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que su maestro dijo, pero Batman rápidamente continuo-¡Es por ello que con gran orgullo, le doy la bienvenida a la Liga de la Justicia a las valientes Hijas de la Noche! ¡Magic Star! ¡Firebird! ¡Lightning! ¡Huntress! ¡Lady Diamond! ¡Serafín! ¡Arlequín! ¡Oficialmente ya son miembros de la Liga de la Justicia!-anuncio Batman.

Las siete chicas dieron un paso al frente y en cuanto lo hicieron, todos los presentes rompieron en un fuerte aplauso, al tiempo que gritaban llenos de júbilo por los nuevos integrantes, aunque la mayoría se ruborizo un poco ante eso, Rainbow solo hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, sentirse grande.

Una vez que los aplausos cesaron, Batman continuo-¡Del mismo modo quiero hacer un anuncio un poco más personal!-declaro, provocando que todos se quedaran confundidos-¡Aunque estoy muy orgulloso de las siete, una de ellas es quien ha superado todas mis expectativas!-comenzó Batman.

-¿Qué dijo?-exclamo Applejack al escuchar eso.

-Creo que ya sabemos de quien se trata-dijo Rainbow sonriendo como solo ella podía hacerlo.

-¡Esta valiente guerrera paso por momentos sumamente difíciles e intensos, cuando el destino la llevo ante mí, esta joven estaba llena de odio y amargura, mismo que expresaba de manera sumamente violenta, pero con el paso del tiempo y la ayuda necesaria, esta joven se convirtió en una gran guerrera y heroína, digna de poseer la Luz de la Presencia, sé que en su momento ella estuvo confundida y molesta por mi decisión, pero ahora sé que entiende por qué la tome en su momento, ahora voy a hacer un cambio en las Hijas de la Noche!-.

Batman se alejó del micrófono y se acercó a donde estaban las chicas, deteniéndose ante Sunset, quien se quedó rígida ante la presencia de Batman-Firebird, has cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo, me siento muy orgulloso de ti y me honra haber sido tu mentor, lo mucho que has crecido de manera física y espiritualmente me han demostrado que finalmente estas lista; Firebird, a partir de ahora, eres la nueva líder de las Hijas de la Noche-anuncio Batman.

A Sunset por poco le da un infarto al escuchar eso, nunca se esperó algo como eso, es decir, era cierto que en su momento se sintió desplazada y sumamente molesta por el hecho de que Batman prefiriera a Twilight como la líder, pero después de un tiempo comprendió que el Caballero de la Noche había hecho la elección correcta, ahora no sabía que pensar ni que decir.

Sunset volteo a ver a su novia esperando cualquier reacción de esta, pero Twilight solo le sonrió con cariño y orgullo, al tiempo que asentía, fue cuando las demás también lo hicieron, apoyándola a dar un paso al frente, Sunset se sintió más relajada y avanzo hasta su maestro.

-Yo…no sé qué decir…-dijo Sunset con total sinceridad en su tono de voz.

Batman la miro y le coloco una mano en el hombro-No digas nada entonces, solo cumple con tu nuevo papel con honor, sé que no me decepcionaras ni a mí ni a tu equipo-aseguro Batman.

Sunset respiro profundamente y miro a Batman-Hace algún tiempo estaba confundida y molesta por el hecho de que no me nombraras líder desde el principio, pero después comprendí por qué no lo hiciste, con toda la rabia y el odio que tenía dentro…no era una buena opción, no estaba lista-.

-¿Y ahora te sientes lista?-pregunto Batman.

Sunset guardo silencio un momento y miro a Batman de nuevo-No lo sé, pero haré todo lo posible por ser tan buena líder como lo fue Twilight-aseguro.

-No-intervino Twilight captando la atención de todos-yo creo que serás mejor-aseguro con una gran sonrisa de confianza y cariño.

-No tanto como yo, pero creo que serás una buena líder-dijo Rainbow sonriéndole con confianza.

Sunset no tuvo más replica, así que volteo a ver a Batman y acepto, el Caballero de la Noche asintió y comenzó a aplaudir, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que todos los demás también comenzaran a aplaudir sumamente emocionados por las grandes noticias que acababan de tener.

Incluso Karai y Myra se encontraban presentes en ese gran evento, ya que Fluttershy les pidió a ambas que fueran, hecho que sorprendió a Karai, pero todas concordaron que aun después de todo lo que hizo en el pasado, sino fuera por su ayuda no habrían podido descubrir la profecía en esos momentos tan angustiantes.

-Muchas felicidades Fluttershy-felicito Myra cuando la chica se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, que las dos estén aquí-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo y besando la mejilla de Myra, provocándole un sonrojo violento.

-Si…bueno…no me perdería algo como esto por nada del mundo-aseguro Myra tratando de serenarse.

Rarity se mantenía un poco alejada, ya que la presencia de Karai aun la ponía muy nerviosa, hecho que noto la joven guerrera-¿Qué sucede preciosa? ¿Por qué estás tan alejada de mí? ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?-pregunto maliciosamente.

-Yo…bueno…-Rarity sintió como su rostro se teñía de un rojo total, al tiempo que trataba de calmarse, pero la mirada de Karai no se lo dejaba nada fácil.

Sunset se acercó a Karai y ambas se sostuvieron la mirada-Nunca pensé que ocurriría algo como esto, que de ser enemigas ahora seamos amigas-observo Sunset.

-No te confundas niña-dijo Karai-el que ahora me porte bien no significa que seamos amigas, después de todo, aún tenemos asuntos que atender-señalo Karai con una mirada bastante desafiante.

Sunset endureció la mirada al escuchar eso y ambas se sostuvieron la vista de manera retadora, esperando a que alguna de ellas hiciera algo, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire, hecho que preocupo a todos, pero antes de que algo pasara…

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué no se supone que esto es una fiesta?-pregunto Pinkie Pie emocionada-¡Que comience el baile!-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=DOTlMUQzJrw)**

Pinkie Pie apareció en el escenario en medio de unas luces de colores, así como también lo que parecía ser neblina artificial ¿de dónde había sacado todo tan rápido? Batman simplemente respondió con una ya conocida frase.

-Así es Arlequín-respondió sonriendo levemente, mientras Pinkie Pie comenzaba a cantar.

 **Pinkie Pie**

 **La reina de la noche, la diosa del vudú  
Yo no podré salvarme, ¿podrás salvarte tú?  
La tela de la araña, la uña del dragón  
Te lleva a los infiernos, ella es tu adicción**

 **Te besa y te desnuda con su baile demencial  
Tu cierras los ojitos y te dejas arrastrar  
Tú te dejas arrastrar**

 **Ella qué será, she's livin' la vida loca  
Y te dolerá, si de verdad te toca  
Ella es tu final, vive la vida loca  
Ella te dirá: vive la vida loca  
Vive la vida loca, she's livin' la vida loca**

Conforme Pinkie Pie cantaba de manera animada, poco a poco, todos los presentes comenzaron a animarse tambien, comenzando a bailar, pronto se formaron las parejas para el baile, Sunset y Twilight salieron a bailar, seguidas por Applejack y Rainbow, así como Fluttershy, quien llevo a Myra a las pista, Rarity no supo que hacer, hasta que Karai la sujeto de manera posesiva de la cintura.

-Tu bailaras conmigo preciosa-dijo coquetamente y provocando que Rarity por poco se desmaye.

 **Se fué a New York City, a la torre de un hotel  
Te ha robado la cartera, se ha llevado hasta tu piel  
Por eso no bebía de tu copa de licor  
Por eso te besaba con narcótico sabor  
Es el beso de calor**

 **Ella qué será, she's livin' la vida loca  
Y te dolerá, si de verdad te toca  
Ella es tu final, vive la vida loca  
Ella te dirá: vive la vida loca  
Vive la vida loca, she's livin' la vida loca**

 **Te besa y te desnuda con su baile demencial  
Tu cierras los ojitos y te dejas arrastrar  
Tú te dejas arrastrar**

Mientras Pinkie Pie continuaba cantando, todos se emocionaron cada vez más y más ante la cancion, pronto el único que quedo sin bailar era Batman, Soujiro, Garnet y Blackfire, aunque estos tres últimos no tardaron en unirse a la fiesta, definitivamente esas chicas estaban mejorando todo no solo en la vida de Batman sino en la de todos de alguna manera, era mucho más alegre.

 **Ella qué será, she's livin' la vida loca  
Y te dolerá, si de verdad te toca  
Ella es tu final, vive la vida loca  
Ella te dirá: vive la vida loca  
Ella qué será, she's livin' la vida loca  
Y te dolerá, si de verdad te toca  
Ella es tu final, vive la vida loca  
Ella te dirá: vive la vida loca  
Vive la vida loca, she's livin' la vida loca**

La fiesta en la Atalaya continuo de manera muy animada, siempre con Pinkie Pie encargándose de eso, pronto Steven y Connie se le unieron, al igual que Amatista y Flash, definitivamente era un buen momento para relajarse y disfrutar, después de una gran batalla, una guerra contra la Bestia del Mal, un momento de relajación siempre era bienvenido.

Pero lo curioso de la vida y la única gran verdad que existe, es que todo tiene un cambio, las estaciones, los planetas, las estrellas, los mortales, todo cambia, incluso los eventos y a veces un final es solo el comienzo de algo nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

Zeno Sama se encontraba sentado en su trono, acompañado de sus dos guardias, después de haber visitado a su hermano en su nueva prisión, de haber jugado con él ajedrez y de enviarlo a lo profundo de los Universos para que nadie pudiera liberarlo de su nuevo encierro.

Fue cuando Athena hizo acto de aparición en el salón del trono-Disculpe Zeno Sama, pero ya tengo los resultados que solicito de la evaluación de los 12 Universos-informo acercándose-todo brindado en los informes de los 12 Ángeles-.

-Bien ¿Cuál es el resultado?-pregunto Zeno Sama en su trono.

-Pues el Universo 1 se mantiene en primer lugar como siempre, con el Universo 12 muy de cerca, el Universo 5 está en tercer lugar y el 8 en cuarto, seguido por el 11, 2, 3, 4, 10, 6, 7 y 9, siendo los últimos seis los que tienen el peor registro-informo Athena.

-Ya veo-dijo Zeno Sama con cierto tono de decepción en su voz-¿Qué han hecho los Dioses de los últimos Universos para mejorar?-.

-Al parecer y según los reportes de los Ángeles, esos Dioses se preocupan más por cosas triviales como comer, dormir, ser adorados, obtener riquezas o incluso sin completamente ineficientes en sus labores-respondió Athena.

Zeno Sama comenzó a revisar los informes de los Ángeles de los 12 Universos, viendo que los mejores Universos eran efectivamente el 1, 5, 8 y 12, el 11 y 2 estaban apenas sobre el promedio, pero todos los demás dejaban mucho que decir.

-Decepcionante-dijo Zeno Sama con tristeza.

-¿Cómo desea proceder gran señor?-pregunto Athena-¿Acaso desea eliminar los Universos de bajo nivel?-.

Zeno Sama se quedó pensando en la pregunta de la Gran Sacerdotisa y tras meditarlo un momento negó con la cabeza-Aunque eso podría ser una buena solución, prometí que no lo haría, especialmente después de ver como todos los Universos se unieron de una manera que mi hermano nunca espero que consiguieran, pero de todos modos esto es muy alarmante, tal vez sea bueno cambiar de Dioses-decía de manera pensativa.

Fue cuando el bastón de Athena comenzó a brillar de una manera extraña-Oh, disculpe mi señor, pero tendremos que postergar esto un momento, al parecer tenemos un invitado-informo Athena.

-¿Un invitado? Tráelo ante mí-pidió Zeno Sama y Athena asintió, retirándose para ir a ver quien acababa de llegar.

Afuera del palacio de Zeno Sama se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Goku, quien había llegado hasta el Reino Celestial empleando el control remoto que Zeno Sama le proporciono antes de su batalla con Zamasu.

La puerta principal se abrió y Athena hizo acto de aparición-Oh, eras tú-dijo sorprendida de ver a Goku ahí.

-Hola-saludo Goku sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

Athena guio a Goku hasta el salón del trono, donde Zeno Sama aún continuaba revisando los informes que recibió-Zeno Sama, el invitado era Son Goku del Universo 7-informo Athena haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola Zen Chan-saludo Goku sonriéndole.

-Hola-respondió Zeno Sama alzando la mano-¿A que debo el honor de tu visita Goku?-pregunto con tono educado.

-Pues no sé si lo recuerde Zen Chan, pero había prometido que haríamos un torneo entre guerreros de todos los Universos ¿Qué paso con eso? Ya me canse de esperar-dijo Goku con su siempre tono despreocupado y confiado, provocando que los Arcángeles gruñeran.

Zeno Sama miro fijamente a Goku antes de responder-No lo he olvidado, pero con todo lo que paso con mi hermano tenía que pensar en las prioridades-dijo con expresión tranquila.

Goku se rio ante eso-Es verdad, Drago sí que fue un verdadero fastidio-reconoció riéndose y provocando que los Arcángeles se tensaran más-pero entonces ¿Qué dices Zen Chan?-pregunto Goku con una expresión que denotaba gran emoción.

Zeno Sama se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en la petición de Goku y finalmente asintió-Supongo que sería una buena manera de celebrar la victoria sobre las Tinieblas y la amenaza de mi hermano-reconoció.

-¡Estupendo!-grito Goku emocionado.

-Y tal vez sea la mejor oportunidad para mejorar a los Universos de bajo nivel-agrego Zeno Sama, aunque Goku no escucho esa última parte-Athena, quiero que invites a las Hijas de la Noche al torneo, no como participantes, quiero que ellas sean mis invitadas de honor-.

-Si-dijo Athena sonriendo-¿Qué hay de Batman?-.

-Creo que será interesante verlo participar en el torneo, después de todo, es el mejor del Universo 1-dijo Zeno Sama.

Eso fue algo que Goku logro captar a la perfección y sonrió de aquella manera que siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de pelear contra alguien fuerte-Batman participara, esto será muy emocionante-.

-Informare a los Ángeles para que preparen a sus participantes-dijo Athena.

-Espera Athena, antes de eso quiero que convoques a una reunión a los Dioses de todos los Universos; incluyendo a los Dioses de la Luz, Oscuridad, del Olimpo y de los 9 Reinos-indico Zeno Sama-del mismo modo quiero que informes a los Kaioshin y Dioses de la Destrucción de cada Universo que traigan con ellos a un guerrero de su Universo, ya que antes del torneo quiero que tengamos algunos combates de exhibición para que se den una idea de en lo que consiste el torneo-.

-Entiendo ¿y quienes pelearan en esos combates de exhibición?-pregunto Athena.

-Los que participaran en esos combates de exhibición será el Universo 7 vs el Universo 9, cada uno con tres guerreros-indico Zeno Sama.

Goku se emocionó mucho más al escuchar que ellos tendrían oportunidad de pelear antes que nadie más en unos cuantos combates contra guerreros del Universo 9, desconociendo por completo las razones por las cuales su universo y el 9 fueron escogidos para unos combates de exhibición.

-Finalmente tendré la oportunidad de pelear contra Batman y contra los guerreros más poderosos de todos los Universos, esto será emocionante-dijo Goku sonriendo.

Zeno Sama solo sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Goku, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, ya que ese torneo también tendría otro propósito, después de todo, le preocupaba mucho los resultados que acababa de ver de los 12 Universos, aunque debía admitirlo, parte de él quería ver una batalla entre los más poderosos, Batman entre ellos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=C-m0ehT3_mo)**

Ajenos a lo que estaba pasando en el Reino Celestial, Batman y sus discípulas volvieron a la ciudad para comenzar su patrullaje nocturno, esta vez con Sunset Shimmer guiando al equipo, Twilight no podía estar más orgullosa de su novia, al igual que el resto de las chicas, Batman también estaba sumamente orgulloso de su hija adoptiva.

La Bat Family estaba parada en el techo de un edificio, cuando la Bati Señal apareció en el cielo y el grupo se preparó para ir a su siguiente misión, los 8 justicieros dispararon sus ganchos y se lanzaron juntos hacia su siguiente aventura, porque ellos eran más que un equipo, eran más que un grupo, eran más que amigos, eran paladines de la justicia, eran vigilantes, eran los héroes que Gótica no necesitaba, sino que merecían, eran…

" **Caballeros de la Noche"**

" _ **Y lucharían juntos contra la maldad sin importar con cual nuevo rostro apareciera"**_

 **FIN**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una nueva era de paz ha comenzado en Gótica, en el mundo, el Universo y los demás Universos, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué ocurrirá en ese misterioso torneo?"**_

 **youtube com / watch? v= Vq8ttbZfqAI**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Si pudiera salir de esta oscuridad  
Si pudiera creer que no los olvidare**

 **El pasado por dejar  
Continuar con la frente en alto caminar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset caminando sola después de un día Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa Twilight llega por detrás causando una gran impresión y algo de sonrojo, no pueden evitar reír juntas)**

 **Sunset  
Las heridas pueden sanar  
Juntas vamos a avanzar**

 **Twilight  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir**

 **Este dolor calmar  
Y este odio apagar**

 **(Recuerdos pasan Batman en la baticueva, hasta que Alfred le ordena ir a dormir, cambiando a Bruno ordenándole a Sunset dormir, mientras Alfred sonríe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight  
Sin miedo, ni rencor**

 **Sé que puedo ser feliz**

 **Con el poder para cambiar**

 **De levantarte aun después de caer  
A tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Ahora en la comisaria de policías el comisionado Gordon ordenando varios papeles y de vez en cuando recibiendo visitas del caballero de la noche, cambiando a Celestia igual ordenando varios papeles algunas cosas no cambian)**

 **Sunset  
Esta llamarada nunca se apagara  
Con valor y decisión**

 **Hasta que ya no pueda más**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
A la luz de la luna  
Un deseo pedir  
Y este dolor desaparecer**

 **(Twilight y Sunset siguen caminando hasta que ven a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie esperándolas, esta última con un saludo un poco exagerado)**

 **Sunset  
Ya no hay más dolor  
Todo esto gracias a ti**

 **Twilight  
Aun con lágrimas siento tu calor**

 **Sé que nunca me abandonaran  
Hasta el final siempre permanecer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Solo mirar el cielo  
Y tu amor sentir**

 **(Bruno las espera desde la mansión junto a Alfred)**

 **Twilight  
Con la amistad jamás caer**

 **Ya no hay más temor  
Ni odio ni rencor**

 **Sunset  
El pasado ya no es ahora  
El pasado ya no es hoy**

 **Por siempre junto a ti  
Esta canción yo cantare**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Un único y gran amor**

 **(Todos se reúnen sonriendo, de pronto cambia a la noche con Batman, Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, todos como una familia)**

 **HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE ESTE FIC, PERO AUN NOS QUEDA EL EPILOGO, ASI QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN POR NADA DEL MUNDO Y AUNQUE ESTA AVENTURA HA TERMINADO, TAMBIEN COMIENZA EL TORNEO DE PODER**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **An To Beatriz:** _me agrada ver que estoy consiguiendo que Zeno Sama sea el Dios que realmente debe ser y espero que estés de acuerdo con su decisión de no usar las esferas, claro que tanto Batman como Sunset tuvieron que expresar los motivos por el cual no van a usarlas, pero al menos la amenaza más grande de todas termino…por ahora._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _como bien dijo Zeno Sama, comprender que aunque todos son diferentes comparten el deseo de vivir es lo que les dio la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _ciertamente Zeno Sama es muy bondadoso, pero también puede llegar a ser muy serio, como acabas de ver en este momento, pues aunque está feliz de que todo haya salido bien, también le preocupa la manera en que algunos Dioses están dirigiendo sus respectivos Universos y Goku ha llegado para pedirle que organice el Torneo de Poder que había prometido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _supongo lo mismo, aunque yo esperaba alguna otra cosa, después de todo, no conozco algún fic que haya llegado a tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _la maldad siempre existirá y por tanto, siempre habrá el peligro de que Drago regrese. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _eso es algo que Drago no entiende y por ello hace todo lo posible por destruir todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _entonces supongo que debo esforzarme porque sea un mejor Dios, digno del rango que tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _así es la vida, con sus buenos y malos momentos, esa es su realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _exactamente, por ese motivo Zeno Sama se negó a que usaran las Esferas del Dragón de cualquier tipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _la luz y la oscuridad siempre existirán, por ese motivo, siempre deben tener presentes que Drago puede regresar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _es algo doloroso, pero de alguna manera es un alivio para todos que finalmente pudieran ser libres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _estamos a un solo capítulo del final y luego comenzaremos con la secuela, el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _muchos se sienten filosos, aunque creo que depende mucho del punto de vista de cada persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _finalmente pudieron relajarse un poco, pero gracias a Goku se avecina una nueva aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _de hecho, el próximo capítulo será el epilogo y la introducción para el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _hubo una fiesta y un momento de relajación, pero ahora que Goku pidió el Torneo de Poder estamos cerca de una nueva aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _la amenaza de la maldad es algo que siempre existirá, especialmente porque el poder maligno de Drago siempre crecerá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _entiendo, realmente los gringos parecen tener talento para destruir buenos Animes con sus versiones de Live Action. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente y aunque esta aventura ha concluido, aún le quedan dos secuelas más al fic, mi gran obra maestra aún tiene mucho por contar._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _aún recuerdo el final de DB GT cuando dijeron que era un poco torpe, muy alegre, pero muy cariñoso y siendo sinceros, eso es muy cierto, aunque no todos adoraban su manera de ser._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _el Torneo de Poder._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no se debe preocupar por ello, Karai puede ser muchas cosas, pero recuerda que tiene honor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _solo una de ellas tendrá un cambio en sus nombres, ya que ocurrirá algo que…bueno, no sería sabio de mi parte decirlo ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _mismo que comenzara dentro de poco, ya que Goku ya fue a pedirle a Zeno Sama que lo realice. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _ahora mismo me estoy concentrando en la segunda parte, pues será el evento de todos los Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _ciertamente, por eso Batman les dedicó unas palabras antes de la fiesta de Pinkie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _es cierto, fue bastante triste, pero la vida debe seguir y bienvenido a los comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _efectivamente, aunque solo habría un dragón maligno y ese es el terrible Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ahora gracias a Pinkie Pie tuvieron una fiesta, pero el Torneo de Poder está casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pero siempre hay que tener presente que puede volver en cualquier momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _veré que puedo hacer, ya que como ya señale antes, Spawn va a ser el guerrero más poderoso del Universo 12 y el contrincante más feroz del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y finalmente se acerca el día del Torneo de Poder, gracias a la petición de Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _exacto, esa es la actitud que siempre debemos tomar cuando alguien se va. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _además de todos aquellos que murieron en el Régimen, finalmente descansan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _me alegra eso, porque en serio quiero que actúe como el Dios que debe ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancio Aeron:** _y si siguen frenando a la Bestia una y otra vez puede que nunca consiga lo que desea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y vaya que es así, porque muy pronto comenzara el más grande de todos los torneos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _entonces en serio tienes que ver el Torneo de Poder, porque Spawn tiene un objetivo en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okyasu Vortex:** _tuvieron una reunión, las chicas se volvieron miembros oficiales de la Liga y ahora se avecina el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _se avecina el gran momento, el torneo de torneos, pues los 12 Universos van a participar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y ya está prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _por muy duro que sea es cierto, no todo se puede resolver y menos cuando la muerte es parte de la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _como dije, solo quería saber si estaba consiguiendo lograr que fuera más un Dios de acuerdo a su estatus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _ya estamos muy cerca del mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _tratare de hacerlo, pero están planeando cambiarnos de horarios en el trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _eso me alegra, ya que estoy tratando de que sea más justo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _Batman tiene razón, puede sonar pesimista y duro, pero esa es una gran verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _lo más normal posible para ellos, al menos, especialmente para la Bat Family. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ya solo le queda un capítulo más y luego comenzaremos con la secuela, el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _a veces la verdad puede ser muy dura, pero así es la vida de caprichosa, como bien dice la canción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _palabras muy acertadas y correctamente usadas en ese tema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _el equilibrio es como una cuerda floja, sumamente delgada y frágil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _"descanso" es algo que no existe mucho en el vocabulario de Batman, pues como dijo, el crimen y la corrupción regresaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _no es fácil para ellos escuchar a dos mortales llamarle de ese modo tan confiado a su jefe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ahora se avecina una nueva aventura, gracias a Goku, el Torneo del Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _es igual de indescifrable que Jack Sparrow, con él nunca se sabe si planea lo que hace o lo inventa conforme a la situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y los humanos tendemos a siempre buscar lo que es peor para nosotros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _eso es inevitable, que siempre habrá crimen y corrupción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _se aproxima el gran final, el próximo capítulo será el final de esta gran historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _he aquí el enigma que ni siquiera Riddler podría resolver "¿Jack Sparrow planea lo que hace o lo inventa conforme a la situación?" Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y acabas de ver a Goku pedirle a Zeno Sama el Torneo de Poder para ver quién es el más fuerte de los 12 Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _de hecho ya lo pidió y vaya que le será de mucha ayuda a Zeno Sama para la situación actual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _era tiempo de que muchos encontraran el descanso eterno, definitivamente eso ayudó mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _bien dicho, aunque ahora se avecina una nueva aventura, gracias al siempre entusiasta Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _aun le estoy buscando el momento oportuno, pero como acabas de leer, ambas tuvieron un baile. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _durara el tiempo que muchos mortales y algunos Dioses permitan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _eso es muy cierto y es por ello que Batman nunca será el alma de la fiesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y hay otra cuestión que Batman debe estudiar cuidadosamente, ya que si el Guasón era una parte del alma de Drago, eso puede significar una cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _como bien dijo Drago, siempre existirá alguien que lo ayude a destruir el equilibrio entre los Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _solo que Goku es demasiado impaciente con la idea de tener que pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _tal vez este fic ya casi termine, pero recuerda que aún le quedan dos secuelas más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _sus juegos por lo general siempre terminan en un tipo de empate, solo que este tipo de juego no provoca la desaparición de todos los Universos por un choque de sus poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 135 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Peebels Pek, Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Sombra 02, Spectrum Prime, Moon-9215, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancio Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Okyasu Vortex, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Bowser30000000, Franco, AndrosValgreen4, FreedomGundam96, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, Espadachín de la Luz, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Draigon 2.0, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	136. Epilogo

" _ **Finalmente, la amenaza de Drago, la Bestia del Mal, ha terminado y una nueva era de paz ha comenzado para los 12 Universos, claro que la maldad es algo que siempre existirá, de un modo u otro, es inevitable, se hicieron grandes sacrificios durante la guerra, muchos grandes amigos perdieron la vida, pero al final, gracias al apoyo de todos los habitantes de los Universos, finalmente Drago pudo ser derrotado y volvió a ser sellado, ha pasado un año desde su derrota y la paz se ha conseguido mantener gracias a la labor de la Liga de la Justicia, amenazas como Darkseid y las Diamantes ahora han respetado a la Tierra, así como a sus habitantes, mientras tanto, Zeno Sama se encontraba analizando a los 12 Universos, cuando Goku apareció con una petición muy extraña, el Torneo de Poder, mismo que se llevara a cabo entre los 12 Universos está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www. youtube Com / watch? v =** **BJNqkJr0kq8**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán**

 **Twilight  
Sumergida en este mundo de odio y maldad  
Cada vez más duro encontrar el ambiente que nos rodea**

 **Un sueño roto y venganza a cumplir  
Lejos de la ciudad donde me vio nacer**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en un callejón oscuro apenas comienza a amanecer ella alza su mano intentando alcanzar la luz)**

 **Sunset  
Guardare mi frágil corazón y mis sentimientos  
Alejados de este mal**

 **Twilight  
Aunque sea difícil volveré a crear una sonrisa**

 **No importa cuánto tarde  
cuanto falle  
La magia volverá**

 **(Se ve a Batman combatiendo contra Superman con su nuevo traje mecánico ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar)**

 **Sunset  
Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza**

 **Así más me concede la noción**

 **Tal vez no puedo ver con claridad**

 **Twilight  
Sé que puedes confiar en mi  
Y contigo avanzare**

 **En esta oscuridad  
No sola estoy aun puedo pelear**

 **(Se ve a Sunset ir a la mansión Díaz acompañada de Alfred)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Aun si no hay nada más  
Un nuevo mañana resurgirá**

 **Entre el bien y el mal  
Nace la esperanza y el mañana por ver**

 **Aun si no pueda hacer la magia realidad**

 **Yo seguiré intentando es mi misión cumplir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight en la entrada Canterlot ahí esperándolas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, al saludarlas voltea y ve a Sunset la cual estaba bastante nerviosa mientras Twilight le sonríe provocando cierto sonrojo y una sonrisa)**

 **Twilight  
Aun si no pueda luchar  
Si no me puedo levantar  
Mientras siga respirando continuare**

 **Pinkie Pie  
Deja de estar triste estar y pon una sonrisa  
Deja de tener miedo contigo estoy**

 **Twilight  
Deja de creer que sola estas**

 **(Cambia a la noche, varios ladrones intentan escapar al llegar a un callejón se encuentran con Batman, algo temerosos corren pero se ven rodeados de Magic Star, Firebird, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **No hay que llorar  
Aun cuando crees que no te puedas levantar  
Vence a tus temores y tu alma sanar**

 **En este mundo de luz y oscuridad  
Esta soledad  
De la cual no puedes huir**

 **Vale la pena luchar  
Y no dar marcha atrás**

 **Todas las chicas  
Gula  
Furia  
Envidia  
Pereza  
Avaricia  
Lujuria  
Orgullo**

 **Todas hay que superar**

 **(La noche continua mostrando a los maestros oscuros, primero Leviatán saliendo de las profundidades de los mares, Eiki cambio de humor encendiendo su cabello, Umbra apareciendo con varios fantasmas, Anubrix en la cima una montaña de cráneos mientras este sonríe de forma maniática, Amazu ajustándose los lentes mientras lee, Zaleska bebiendo una copa de vino observando la luna y Abzu desenvainando su espada)**

 **Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity**

 **Así seguiré no importa jamás me rendiré  
Leal, Honesta y Generosa a cada momento**

 **Fluttershy  
Siempre una sonrisa te hare sacar con Amabilidad lo puedes lograr**

 **(Se ve a Sunset entre las sombras frente a ella ve una imagen de las chicas trata de alcanzarlas pero no logra llegar)**

 **Sunset  
¿Qué es el amor?  
¿Por qué lo puedo sentir?  
¿Es lo que siento en mi interior?**

 **Hasta el día de hoy lo puedo sentir**

 **(Continua sin llegar hasta que ve a Twilight a su lado y esta la toma de la mano guiándola, hacia la luz, al final ven a las chicas, Batman y demás héroes esperándolas)**

 **Twilight  
La magia volverá  
Sé que seguiré intentando**

 **Dejando el pasado atrás  
El futuro por buscar y  
El presente por vivir**

 **(Las chicas avanzan juntas directo hacia los maestros oscuros que las esperan para el combate con Drago y el Guasón a su lado este último riendo como el maniaco que es)**

 **Sunset  
Esto no es una ilusión  
La magia nos ilumina  
Las esperanzas vuelven a nacer  
No hay que llorar ni miedo tener las esperanzas vuelven a nacer**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Cada vez solo hay una sola verdad  
Juntas al estar jamás perderemos  
Viviremos el presente y seguir así**

 **Seguiré viviendo  
Las ilusiones pronto se van  
Seguiré viviendo contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Varias plumas blancas caen del cielo, todos miran al cielo al final se ve a Sunset toma a Twilight de la mano las dos sonríen mientras se acercan lentamente para acabar en un tierno beso)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del gran final**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Epilogo**

Un año había pasado tras el ataque de Drago y de que Batman nombrara a Sunset la nueva líder de las Hijas de la Noche, aunque la amenaza de la Bestia del Mal había terminado, tal como Batman siempre aseguraba, el crimen y la corrupción no tardaron en volver.

Naturalmente, también tenían que enfrentar otras amenazas además de los criminales de bajo mundo, pues aunque el Guasón se había definitivamente, ya que él era Drago en persona, los viejos enemigos de Batman no tardaron en volver a sus viejas andadas y ni que decir de los criminales dedicados a la venta de drogas, tráfico de personas, etc.

Además de eso, también tenían que lidiar con amenazas globales que aun querían tratar de conquistar el mundo, la Liga de las Sombras, liderados por Thalía Al Ghul y el inmortal Vándalo Salvaje se encontraban entre ese grupo de personas que se sentían con el derecho de dirigir al mundo, con ego casi tan grande como el de Lex Luthor, de Kal y Diana no se había vuelto a saber, pero Batman les pedía que se mantuvieran alerta.

Era un día normal en Ciudad Gótica o lo más normal que se podía ser en esa ciudad llena de todo tipo de dementes peligrosos y siempre vigilada por el Caballero de la Noche, las chicas ya habían terminado sus clases del día, así que ahora finalmente llegó la hora de relajarse.

-¡Ay no puedo creer esto!-exclamo Rainbow sumamente cansada por la larga sesión de estudio que tuvieron-¡Salvamos a todos los 12 Universos y ahora tenemos que volver a ser simples chicas!-.

-Nosotros no somos simples-dijo Sunset-o mejor dicho, "comunes", después de todo, aún seguimos siendo Hijas de la Noche-agrego mientras abrazaba a Twilight.

-¡Saben de qué hablo! ¡No entiendo, nuestros padres ya vieron lo fabulosas que somos y aun así nos hacen volver a la escuela como si nada!-exclamo sumamente molesta.

-Dulzura, recuerda que Batman también estuvo de acuerdo en eso-dijo Applejack, el grupo se estaba asegurando de que nadie los estuviera escuchando en todo momento.

-Y el estudio es algo igual de importante-dijo Twilight-por ese motivo no podemos darnos el lujo de perder aunque sea un solo día de clases-agrego.

-Solo los cerebritos pueden pensar así-dijo Rainbow achicando los ojos.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema-intervino Rarity antes de que la situación se pusiera algo tensa.

-Concuerdo ¿Qué les gustaría hacer hasta que llegue la hora del patrullaje?-pregunto Fluttershy con una expresión tierna en su rostro.

Antes de que alguna respondiera, Pinkie Pie tomo la palabra-¡Vayamos a visitar a Karai y Myra! ¡Creo que sería apropiado ver el lugar donde escogieron vivir!-exclamo emocionada.

Karai y Myra se habían mudado a Gótica, debido a que ambas eran grandes amigas optaron por vivir juntas, claro que cada una aún mantenía su interés romántico y naturalmente, Karai se negaba a trabajar como cualquier persona, después de todo, ella era una guerrera y lo que necesitaran lo obtendrían de otra manera, ella misma lo dijo; "aunque nos portemos bien, seguimos siendo malas".

Fluttershy se emocionó ante la idea de Pinkie Pie-Suena grandioso, eso nos daría una perfecta oportunidad para ayudarlas a instalarse-dijo sonriendo.

Rarity no estaba segura al respecto, aun no sabía cómo sentirse ante Karai, esa chica definitivamente la ponía sumamente nerviosa y no quería lastimar a Spike, quien era sumamente atento con ella y hablando del susodicho, no lo habían visto desde hacía rato.

-Supongo que está decidido-dijo Sunset-y eso también nos dará oportunidad para asegurarnos de que Karai no intente algo que se podría considerar ilegal-la rivalidad entre Sunset y Karai aún se mantenía intacta.

Twilight sonrió ante las palabras de su novia, pero antes de dar su opinión, su teléfono sonó, la peli violeta lo tomo y miro que acababa de recibir un mensaje sumamente extraño, hecho que sus amigas notaron por la expresión que puso tras leer el mensaje.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Applejack.

-No estoy segura, recibí un mensaje de Spike, pero no entiendo lo que quiere decir-respondió con un gesto sumamente confundido.

-¿Por qué lo dices querida?-pregunto Rarity mirándola fijamente y con algo de preocupación por Spike.

-Porque el mensaje que me envió es muy extraño, solo dice "Odd…hija de mafioso…socorro"-respondió Twilight leyéndoles el mensaje.

Al hacerlo, el resto de las chicas también se quedó sumamente confundidas por lo que Spike acababa de mandarles, pero antes de poder deducir el significado de ese mensaje, varios disparos se escucharon y fue cuando vieron a Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecer, corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo, siendo perseguidos por tres hombres que reconocieron como miembros de una mafia italiana que se instaló en Gótica.

-¡Es él! ¡Es el sujeto! ¡Odd Della Robbia! ¡Él salió con la hija del jefe y nunca la volvió a llamar!-acuso el matón que iba al frente.

-¡Y si esos dos son sus amigos entonces deben ser iguales que él!-bramo otro de los matones sin dejar de disparar.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya pedí perdón!-grito Odd sin dejar de correr.

Al escuchar eso, los matones se detuvieron y comenzaron a alabar lo que hizo Odd, diciendo que había perdido perdón y que era un chico sumamente honesto, pero justo cuando Kenneth y Spike comenzaron a sentirse aliviados al creer que ya estaban a salvo…

-¡Perdónense por ser tan idiotas!-grito Odd burlándose de los tres matones y riéndose.

-¡Odd!-grito Kenneth, al tiempo que Spike tragaba saliva con miedo.

Los matones no tardaron en comenzar a dispararles de nuevo, por lo que el trío de amigos tuvo que emprender la huida otra vez, todo ante la atenta mirada de las chicas, quienes solo pudieron observar lo que pasaba sin saber que pensar, el grupo miro a su nueva líder, Sunset, quien suspiro con diversión.

-Por los trajes-dijo sonriendo levemente y el grupo asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

El Caballero de la Noche se encontraba trabajando en un nuevo caso, claro que ahora que no contaba con la ayuda de Alfred era un poco más difícil, pero Batman siempre encontraba el modo de salir adelante, eso era algo que lo caracterizaba, aun le dolía y mucho la ausencia de su leal mayordomo, su confidente…su amigo, pero la vida le había enseñado que a veces ocurrían cosas que podían considerarse injustas, pero que podemos o huir de ellas o aprender y eso era lo que él hacía, aprendía de todas las experiencias que tenía, ya fueran buenas o malas.

Sunset no quiso marcharse de la mansión, ni siquiera cuando Celestia le pidió que considerara la posibilidad de irse a vivir con ella, Luna y Tenma, Sunset antes no habría sabido que decisión tomar, pero ahora estaba muy claro para ella, aunque quería a su madre biológica, Batman se había convertido en un padre para ella, gracias a él tenía amigas, gracias a él su vida mejoro y tenía a la mejor novia del mundo, por lo que no sería capaz de dejarlo y menos ahora que se quedaría solo en esa enorme mansión.

Claro que Celestia estaba muy ilusionada con la idea de que su hija se fuera a vivir con ella, pero al final comprendió los motivos de Sunset, después de todo, estos eran muy acertados, Batman ha sido más que un tutor para él y definitivamente le debía mucho.

El Caballero de la Noche continuaba con su investigación, misma que se trataba del Guasón, aun no lograba comprender del todo lo que ocurrió, es decir, todo ese tiempo fue una parte del alma de Drago, Batman repaso la historia de ese demente, así como también las muchas veces en que parecía que había encontrado su final, pero siempre se las arreglaba para regresar del infierno.

-Veo que sigues tratando de encontrarle sentido a la última broma de ese payaso diabólico-dijo una voz a espaldas de Batman, el Caballero de la Noche no tuvo que levantarse para saber de quien se trataba, pero igual lo hizo.

-Lady Deboness, Lady Lyra y Lady Xiang-saludo de manera respetuosa, mirando a las tres deidades ante él-¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?-.

-Hemos venido por una invitación del mismo Zeno Sama-informo Deboness cruzada de brazos, provocando que Batman se mostrara bastante interesado.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-pregunto con tono serio.

-No se preocupe, no tiene que ver con la Bestia del Mal-respondió Xiang sonriéndole-de hecho, él sigue aprisionado en esa energía que empleo Sarah-.

-Se trata de otro asunto, uno que tiene que ver con una petición de Son Goku del Universo 7-explico Lyra.

De acuerdo, eso era algo completamente nuevo, aunque Batman creía saber de qué se trataba, ya que conociendo a Goku, tenía que ver con las peleas y sus sospechas, así como sus deducciones, siempre eran muy acertadas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Los tres matones ya se encontraban fuera de combate después de haber estado persiguiendo al trío de amigos por casi toda la ciudad, fue una suerte que las Hijas de la Noche llegaran antes de que alcanzaran a ponerles las manos encima, ahora esos delincuentes estaban amarrados en un árbol.

-No sé si sea correcto-dijo Fluttershy-es decir, querían matarlos, pero…-.

-Te entiendo, tenían una buena razón para perseguirlos-señalo Applejack mirando molesta a Odd.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy todo un galán-dijo con todo seductor, provocando que las chicas lo miraran con enfado y ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Kenneth.

-¡Mejor ya no digas nada!-exclamo molesto.

-Cielos, ustedes sí que tienen todo tipo de locas aventuras-dijo Spike recuperando el aliento tras haber corrido tanto.

-Lo creas o no, esta no es la primera vez que nos metemos en problemas con la mafia-dijo Kenneth cruzado de brazos-hace mucho tuvimos un pequeño problema con el Pingüino-.

Al escuchar esa revelación, las chicas miraron a Kenneth con mucha sorpresa-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lograron que ese pajarraco humanoide no los hiciera brocheta con su paraguas?-pregunto Rainbow sumamente sorprendida de escuchar eso.

Kenneth miro a Odd, el cual ya estaba ocupado buscando alguna nueva conquista, provocando que suspirara, Odd era un buen muchacho, pero definitivamente era un tremendo mujeriego y eso siempre les causaba problemas, por lo que decidió desviar su atención de él y contarles a las chicas como se libraron del Pingüino.

-Pues…-comenzó Kenneth mirando a las siete chicas antes de continuar con su historia.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Kenneth y Odd habían ido a cenar a un restaurante, tras haber comido una suculenta cena, decidieron ir al baño antes de retirarse (cuanto tienes que ir, tienes que ir aunque sea acompañado), ahora ambos se encontraban lavándose las manos cuando cierta figura criminal hizo acto de aparición.

-Que tal muchachos-saludo el Pingüino.

-Ah Pingüino ¿sigues con la mafia?-pregunto Odd mientras comenzaba a secarse las manos, Kenneth solo rodo los ojos ante la pregunta de su amigo al tiempo que él también se las secaba.

El Pingüino los detuvo antes de que continuaran caminando-Ah…si, sigo…gracias por preguntar-dijo el Pingüino con tono educado-ahora, como recordaran muchachos, recibieron un favor de nuestra… ¿Cómo se los diría? Organización criminal-expreso el Pingüino.

-Ah, sí, si-dijo Kenneth recordando ese momento.

-Y llego la hora de que ustedes nos hagan un favor-dijo el Pingüino señalando a ambos chicos.

Al escuchar eso, tanto Kenneth como Odd se sintieron alarmados y salieron de ese embrollo como solo ellos podían hacerlo-O sea…que la mafia nos hizo un favor solo por conveniencia-exclamo Odd sintiéndose sumamente ofendido, provocando que el Pingüino agachara la cabeza y la vista.

-Ay por Dios señor Pingüino-dijo Kenneth interviniendo con el mismo tono ofendido-¡No queremos hablar más del asunto!-declaro dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos, al tiempo que Odd también hacía lo mismo.

-De acuerdo…me voy-dijo el Pingüino saliendo del restaurante, siempre con la cabeza agachada y la mirada fija en el suelo, una vez que estuvo fuera del negocio, se quedó parado un momento, sintiéndose terriblemente mal hasta que-a ver, a ver ¿Qué paso?-exclamo incorporándose con expresión entre confusa y molesta.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Y eso fue lo que paso-finalizo Kenneth.

Las chicas se quedaron sin poder decir palabra alguna, no sabían que pensar al respecto, por un lado creían que esos dos eran un par de tontos, pero por el otro también que tenían una suerte sumamente envidiable, ya que no era la primera vez que hacían algo como eso para librarse de un problema.

Un claro ejemplo de las habilidades de supervivencia de Kenneth y Odd eran el Caballero Fantasma, Jaspe, Arcilla y el Loto Rojo, aunque el hecho de que el Pingüino se haya olvidado de ellos por algo como eso era para considerarlos increíblemente afortunados.

-En serio tienen una gran capacidad para librarse de aprietos-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Sí que lo tienen!-apoyo Pinkie Pie.

El grupo comenzó a reírse ante eso, cuando los comunicadores de las chicas sonaron, viendo que se trataba de Batman-Tenemos que irnos, Batman requiere nuestra presencia, Spike, no regreses tarde a casa-le indico Twilight a su hermano y este asintió-nos vemos luego-.

-Adiós chicas, mucha suerte-deseo Spike sonriéndoles, provocando que Rarity se sintiera de nuevo mal por él, pues sus emociones y sentimientos hacia Karai cada vez eran menos confusos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Cuando las chicas llegaron a su base, sintiendo nuevamente la ausencia del leal mayordomo, algo que se iba a sentir para siempre, se sorprendieron mucho al ver a las tres encargadas del Universo 1 presentes ahí, por lo que en todas vino el mismo pensamiento.

-¿Acaso Drago ha vuelto?-exclamo Sunset alarmada ante esa posibilidad.

Deboness negó con la cabeza-Tranquilas, el poder que usaron aun lo mantiene prisionero, hemos venido por otro asunto-explico la Diosa de la Destrucción-escuchen, Zeno Sama quiere organizar un torneo de artes marciales-.

-¿Torneo?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Por petición de Son Goku del Universo 7, Zeno Sama quiere celebrarlo como manera de festejo por su victoria contra Drago-continuo Lyra-por ese motivo ha convocado a los Dioses de todos los Universos para ir al Reino Celestial y presenciar unos cuantos combates de exhibición entre el Universo 7 y el Universo 9-.

-¡Oh sí!-exclamo Rainbow-¡Un nuevo torneo y una nueva oportunidad para demostrar lo asombrosa que soy…digo, que somos!-corrigió con rapidez.

Aunque Rainbow seguía siendo…pues Rainbow, ya estaba tratando de ser menos ególatra, pues inmediatamente después de que fueran nombradas miembros oficiales de la Liga de la Justicia, Batman la hizo cumplir con el castigo que le había impuesto tras su batalla con Anubrix, demostrando que Batman nunca olvida y ahora el Caballero de la Noche le impuso una nueva norma, cada vez que presumiera o se alabara en exceso debía depositar un centavo en un bote, hasta la fecha, ya lleva unos 30 completamente llenos.

-De nuevo dulzura-dijo Applejack mostrándole el frasco, mismo que ya estaba completamente lleno-este el frasco número 31 que llenas-observo.

-Creo que el experimento de Batman no está resultando como esperaba-dijo Pinkie Pie parpadeando al ver tantos frascos llenos con dinero de Rainbow Dash.

-Aun así-intervino Batman-ustedes no van a participar-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-pregunto Applejack, ya que siendo también alguien competitiva mostraba total interés en algo como eso.

-Ese torneo suena sumamente interesante y más si lo organiza Zeno Sama ¿Por qué no podemos participar padre?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Batman con confusión, ella también quisiera tener esa oportunidad de poder participar en semejante evento.

-Porque son invitadas de honor de Zeno Sama-respondió Batman.

Al escuchar eso, las chicas se quedaron entre confundidas y sorprendidas, por lo que Xiang continuo-Como ustedes fueron quienes lograron acabar con la amenaza de la Bestia del Mal, Zeno Sama quiere que sean sus invitadas de honor en este torneo-explico Xiang sonriéndoles.

-Entiendo-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-¿Cuándo se llevara a cabo ese torneo?-pregunto Rarity mirando a las tres mujeres con curiosidad.

-Eso aún no estamos seguras-respondió Deboness-primero iremos a ver esos combates de exhibición, supongo que ahí se nos dará toda la información necesaria-expreso la Diosa de la Destrucción.

-¡Pues no perdamos tiempo y vayamos!-grito Rainbow sintiéndose muy emocionada.

-Ustedes no irán aun-dijo Batman con seriedad-por el momento solo pidieron que un representante de cada Universo acompañara a los Dioses respectivos para ver los Combates de Exhibición, mientras no estoy necesito que mantengan segura a Gótica-señalo Batman.

-¿Quieren que tú seas el representante del Universo 1? No me sorprende-dijo Sunset sonriendo-y me imagino que tú si podrás participar en el torneo ¿no es verdad?-.

Batman no respondió y eso fue suficiente respuesta para el grupo, el Caballero de la Noche se acercó a las Diosas, Lyra se preparó para llevarlos a todos al Reino Celestial para los combates de exhibición, pero antes de eso, Fluttershy alzo la mano con algo de timidez.

-Yo quisiera preguntar algo-dijo con tono tímido.

-¿Qué sucede?-inquirió Lyra mirándola con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Puede haber público en el torneo?-pregunto Fluttershy sintiéndose algo mal por su pregunta.

-Aun no estamos seguras de eso tampoco, como ya dijimos antes, creo que nos darán toda la información en estos momentos-respondió Lyra sonriéndole.

Fluttershy asintió y tanto las Diosas como Batman se dispusieron a retirarse-Dejo Gótica en sus capaces manos-repitió Batman sonriéndoles con confianza y las chicas asintieron, sintiéndose profundamente emocionadas por el hecho de que Batman confiara tanto en ellas.

-Nos veremos pronto-aseguro Lyra-Kai-Kai-invoco y los cuatro se retiraron en un destello de luz.

Una vez que Batman y las Diosas se retiraron del lugar, se hizo un silencio algo difícil de interpretar, cada una de las chicas tenía su propio pensamiento, pero todos relacionados con el mismo tema.

-Vaya, un torneo entre los 12 Universos, suena como el rodeo más épico de la historia-señalo Applejack con ambas manos en su cintura.

-Sí, es una lástima que nosotras no podamos participar, ya que realmente suena a algo sumamente divertido-dijo Rainbow imaginándose a sí misma en la plataforma, peleando contra los mejores de todos los Universos y Pinkie Pie le paso el frasco-¿Qué? ¡Eso no cuenta!-exclamo molesta.

-En lo personal creo que será una buena oportunidad para relajarnos, ya participamos mucho en batallas en el Combate Mortal, contra Drago y encima los criminales de Gótica-dijo Rarity-será bueno disfrutar de una competencia únicamente como espectadoras y vaya que es un gran honor que el mismo Zeno Sama nos quiera como sus invitadas de honor-.

-Sí, realmente es algo grandioso-concordó Fluttershy.

-¡Va a ser muy divertido!-grito Pinkie Pie y nuevamente, los murciélagos emprendieron el vuelo aterrados, provocando miradas molestas de Fluttershy y Rarity.

La única que no decía nada era Twilight, hecho que noto Sunset-¿Ocurre algo princesa?-pregunto tomándola de la mano.

-No estoy segura…es decir, todo esto es muy extraño ¿Por qué motivos Zeno Sama querrá hacer un torneo? Algo me dice que pretende hacer algo más que solo celebrar la derrota de Drago-dijo Twilight y Sunset se rio divertida-¿dije algo gracioso?-.

-No, nada, es solo que no creerás que Batman no ha pensado lo mismo ¿verdad?-pregunto sonriéndole-yo también lo he pensado, de hecho, hay algo que deben saber sobre los 12 Universos, algo que Batman me conto hace mucho tiempo ¿recuerdan cuando fuimos al Reino Celestial la primera vez? Que Batman fue el primer humano que acudió a ese reino, pues me conto la razón por la que se presentó, aparentemente, Zeno Sama ha estado preocupado por algunas cosas que ocurren en los 12 Universos y había tomado una decisión un poco drástica, pero Batman consiguió convencerlo de lo contrario, no sé muy bien los detalles, pero creo que este torneo tiene que ver con la preocupación de Zeno Sama-.

-Pues si su preocupación se debe a algo similar a lo que hizo Gowasu no lo culparía-opino Rainbow cruzada de brazos.

El grupo guardo silencio, preguntándose qué tipo de torneo iba a desatarse dentro de poco tiempo y cuál sería la razón por la que Zeno Sama se ha preocupado tanto por los Universos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

Una vez que Batman, Deboness, Xiang y Lyra llegaron, fueron recibidos por Athena, quien sonrió-Bienvenidos, ya los esperábamos, por favor, continúen por ese camino, llegaran hasta su lugar y en breve los reuniré a todos-indico la Gran Sacerdotisa y los cuatro invitados asintieron siguiendo su camino.

Casi al mismo tiempo; Goku, Gohan, Majin Boo, Bills, Whiss, Shin, el Anciano Kaioshin, Kibito y Mr. Satán llegaron, seguidos por Sidra, Rou, Mojito y sus tres guerreros, tres lobos humanoides llamados Bergamo, Lavender y Basil, también conocidos como "Trío Peligroso".

-Bienvenidos-saludo Athena sonriéndoles a todos, al tiempo que se arrodillaban ante ella-dentro de poco comenzaremos con los combates, así que les pido prepararse, es hora de transportarlos al campo de batalla-.

Athena hizo un movimiento con su báculo y el suelo brillo, provocando que todos desaparecieran y reaparecieran en las que serían sus respectivos palcos, quedando el Universo 7 y el 9 frente a frente, con la plataforma en medio de ambos, al poco tiempo, Athena apareció sobre una plataforma flotante.

-¡Reúnanse Dioses!-invoco y uno a uno, los Dioses de todos los Universos hicieron acto de aparición, acompañados por sus respectivos guerreros.

Representando al Universo 1 estaba Batman, el Universo 2 era representado por una joven llamada Toruh, el Universo 3 por Korra, el Universo 4 por un hombre musculo y rubio llamado He Man, el Universo 5 por un joven con armadura dorada llamado Aioros, el Universo 6 por Hit, el Universo 7 por sus tres guerreros escogidos, el Universo 8 por un joven rubio llamado Naruto, el Universo 9 por sus tres guerreros, el Universo 10 por un gigante verde y musculoso llamado Hulk, el Universo 11 por un hombre algo robusto con bigote blanco llamado Topo, y finalmente el Universo 12 por un robot de colores azul y rojo llamado Optimus Prime.

Además de los Dioses de la Destrucción, Kaioshin y Ángeles, también aparecieron los Dioses de la Luz y la Oscuridad, los Dioses de los 9 Reinos y del Olimpo, así como también deidades Digimon y Pokemon, los cuales tenían el mismo rango que los Dioses del Olimpo y Asgard.

La aparición de todos los Dioses y sus representantes fue algo sorprendente y Athena tomo la palabra-¡Estimados Dioses, como ya se les ha informado, Zeno Sama desea celebrar la derrota de la Bestia del Mal con un torneo y por tanto hemos organizado unos pequeños combates de exhibición para que los representantes de sus Universos comprendan un poco el evento!-explico Athena.

-¡Gran Sacerdotisa! ¿Qué tipo de recompensa recibirán los ganadores?-pregunto Rou codiciosamente, provocando que Lyra gruñera ante eso.

-¡Estos combates son únicamente para que comprendan en que consiste el Torneo de Poder, no para medir las fuerzas de sus guerreros, así que no hay recompensa alguna!-expreso Athena con frialdad y una mirada severa, misma que asusto a Rou-¡Sin más que decir, prepárense para recibir a Zeno Sama!-anuncio y el aludido hizo acto de aparición sentado en su trono.

De inmediato, todos los presentes reverenciaron al Rey de Reyes con profundo respeto, excepto por-¡Hola! ¡Zen Chan! ¡Por aquí!-grito Goku saludándolo con una gran sonrisa, para luego acercarse hasta donde estaba Zeno Sama-¡Muchas gracias por dejarnos pelear antes!-.

-¡BAJATE DE AHÍ IDIOTA!-bramo Bills lanzándose contra Goku, sujetándolo del cuello de su traje y estrellándolo con fuerza contra su plataforma-¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!-se disculpaba Bills reverenciando varias veces a Zeno Sama, para luego bajar a regañar a Goku.

Aunque Zeno Sama no parecía haberle tomado importancia al asunto, Batman sonrió levemente, pensando en Pinkie Pie, ella habría hecho algo mucho más alarmante que Goku, los murmullos de indignación no tardaron en llenar todo el lugar, mismo que fueron callados cuando Athena alzo la mano.

-¡Ahora les pido a los participantes de los Universo que se preparen, porque los combates de exhibición van a comenzar!-anuncio.

El silencio reino en todo el lugar, mientras los Dioses esperaban pacientemente a que comenzaran las batallas, esperando ver algo sumamente interesante, pero ignorando por completo los motivos del torneo, algo que Batman sospechaba, pero debía esperar para asegurarse, esto iba a ser algo bastante interesante.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=yYZg8fNvkpo)**

 **¡Al espacio vámonos ya!  
Es la moda únete ven  
En mis manos deja todo  
Todo el tiempo quiero reír  
Confundido nunca lucir  
No he gozado suficiente**

 **Aburrido no  
Ya no quiero estar  
Liberemos ese peso y a volar (VUELA YA)  
Un mundo mejor  
Juntos construir  
¡Sin temor con amor será!  
¡Todos los muros romperé!  
¡Todas las puertas abriré!  
Yo te guiare, una vez más  
¡Y lo imposible venceré!  
Con gran valor superaras  
Todas tus metas pronto lograras  
Y gritaras: ¡Qué fácil es!  
¡No hay imposible para mí!**

 **Aburrido no  
Ya no quiero estar  
Liberemos ese peso y a volar (VUELA YA)  
Un mundo mejor  
Juntos construir  
¡Sin temor con amor será!  
¡Todos los muros romperé!  
¡Todas las puertas abriré!  
Yo te guiare, una vez más  
¡Y lo imposible venceré!  
Con gran valor superaras  
Todas tus metas pronto lograras  
Y gritaras: ¡Qué fácil es!  
¡No hay imposible para mí!**

 **¡Todos los muros romperé!  
¡Todas las puertas abriré!  
Yo te guiare, una vez más  
¡Y lo imposible venceré!  
Con gran valor superaras  
Todas tus metas pronto lograras  
Y gritaras: ¡Qué fácil es!  
¡No hay imposible para mí!  
Juntos en el Gran Torneo  
El Gran Torneo  
¡Zeno-sama se impresionara!**

Los combates de exhibición comenzaron y muy pronto, comenzaría el Torneo de Poder.

 **FIN**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El día del comienzo de un nuevo torneo ha llegado ¿Qué tipo de aventuras les esperan a Batman y a las Hijas de la Noche? ¿Y qué clase de guerreros participaran en este torneo?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v = mQNU6Ydr8cA**

 **Twilight  
Las estaciones del año pasar  
Momentos por recordar**

 **A tu lado al caminar  
Preciosos momentos por recordar**

 **(Se ve a las ciudades en proceso de reconstrucción por el régimen y el caos provocado por Drago)**

 **Sunset  
El sueño que nos unió  
Pintar el atardecer del color de tu calidez**

 **Contigo a mi lado  
La tristeza se aleja de mi corazón**

 **Sale el sol  
Late mi corazón**

 **(Se ve a Sunset en la Mansión Díaz recordando a sus padres, sin ver que Bruno la estaba observando igual este ve una pintura de sus padres)**

 **Twilight  
Tu sonrisa vale más  
Junto a ti una vida feliz**

 **Sunset  
Momento a momento  
Nunca me dejaran**

 **Aun en las noches de soledad**

 **Llega la tranquilidad**

 **(La comisionada Celestia ordena varios papeles mientras esta sonríe al ver que hay paz, mientras en las prisiones Flash y el resto de la liga sonríen incluso algunos héroes a pesar de estar encerrados)**

 **Sunset  
Con ustedes junto a mi**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **Sé que no sería lo mismo  
Sin ustedes conmigo hasta el fin**

 **Quiero brillar  
Como la luz de sol**

 **Soy feliz  
Soy feliz  
Soy feliz**

 **(Twilight aparece de la nada apoyando a Sunset, las dos se sonríen sin saber que decirse, de la nada aparecen Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy todas para apoyarlas)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Único como uno en un millón  
No importa si es igual**

 **A su lado me dan felicidad**

 **Unidas por la magia de la amistad  
Unidas por el amor**

 **Sé que muy feliz seré**

 **(Las chicas terminan dormidas junto a la chimenea, Bruno aparece sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, sin saber que estas lo sorprenden fingiendo estar dormidas, todas sonríen)**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Como la luz de sol  
Nació esta amistad  
Más que un amor**

 **Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity  
Leal, Honesta, Generosa a todo momento**

 **Pinkie pie y Fluttershy  
Amable y siempre las risas logran sacar**

 **Todas juntas  
Juntas los momentos que vendrán  
Y los sueños por cumplir**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Contigo a tu lado siempre estar**

 **(Todos al final quedan dormidos en la sala, Sunset quedo junto a Twilight en el sofá, Applejack y Rainbow una sobre la otra en un sillón individual, Pinkie en el suelo con Gommy, Rarity en otro sillón, Fluttershy con su conejo ángel y Bruno en medio de la alfombra, al final aparece Alfred cubriéndolos con mantas para no pasar frio)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SEGUIRLA DE PRINCIPIO A FIN Y TAMBIEN POR HACER QUE ESTE FIC ROMPIERA RECORDS CON MAS DE 10000 COMENTARIOS, LES ASEGURO QUE NI YO MISMO ME LO ESPERABA**

 **YA DENTRO DE POCO COMENZARA EL TORNEO DE PODER, LA SECUELA DE ESTE GRAN FIC**

 **QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS A EIRE, OLIVIA Y BLAITOR21 POR SUS FANTASTICOS TEMAS QUE SIGUIERON DESDE EL PRINCIPIO HASTA EL FINAL DEL FIC, UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA ELLOS**

 **EN CUANTO EL TEMA GANADOR PARA EL TORNEO DE PODER, ESO SE SABRA EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO, PERO DE UNA VEZ LES DIGO QUE HUBO UN EMPATE, ASI QUE PREPARESEN**

 **INFORMO TAMBIEN QUE YA HE TERMINADO CON EL CARTEL DEL UNIVERSO 4, AUN NO HE RECIBIDO ALGUN TEMA PARA DICHO UNIVERSO, POR LO QUE TODAVIA NO ABRO EL CONCURSO PARA EL UNIVERSO 5, AUNQUE YA ESTOY COMENZANDO A TRABAJAR CON EL CARTEL**

 **An To Beatriz:** _eso sí que me llego…realmente me emocionan tus palabras…realmente me cuesta creer que la primera parte de esta trilogía haya terminado, pero bueno…todo tiene un final y eso es algo que esta vida nos ha enseñado de muchas maneras…hemos visto el epilogo y dentro de poco el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _ahora los primeros combates antes del Torneo de Poder van a comenzar, siendo el Universo 7 vs el Universo 9. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _oficialmente se cierra la primera parte de esta trilogía y comienza la secuela con el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _el Torneo de Poder pronto comenzara, aunque primero habrá los combates de exhibición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _y la primera parte de la trilogía ha terminado, pero muy pronto comenzara la secuela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _pues si tomamos en cuenta que entre los guerreros rivales están Batman, Karai, Jiren, Optimus Prime y Spawn puedes estar segura de que estarán en graves problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ahora todos están al tanto del Torneo de Poder, mismo que fue pedido por el siempre impaciente Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _por ahora ya todos saben del Torneo, aunque primero se les dirá en que consiste principalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _descuida, ya para el primer capítulo del Torneo de Poder lo sabrás, por el momento como bien dijo Karai, aunque se porten bien siguen siendo malas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _Batman puede ser muchas cosas, pero ser una persona fiestera no es una de ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _el torneo pronto comenzara, pero primero deben ir preparando a todos los Universos para el mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _solo recuerda que en este torneo contaran muchas cosas, no solo el poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _el Torneo de Poder ya casi comienza, pero primero se ha convocado a los Dioses para unos combates de exhibición y así entiendan en que consiste dicho evento, claro que aún no les dan la otra noticia sobre las razones de celebrarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _especialmente porque Karai es demasiado directa, como ya has visto, solo espera a ver cuándo la recluten para el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _la primera parte de la trilogía ha terminado, muy pronto comenzaremos con el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _como ya viste, no lo revelare sino hasta el primer capítulo, después de todo, así es como siempre lo he hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _el Universo 12 tendrá una doble función, ganar el torneo y evitar que Spawn se sobrepase con algunos contrincantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _lo sé y lamento eso, pero prefiero terminar con esta trilogía antes de continuar algún otro fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _entiendo, gracias por avisarme y que tengan un muy bien amigos míos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _lo sé, realmente es algo sospechosa y por ese motivo estoy convencido de que está inspirado en Lucifer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y finalmente la primera parte de la trilogía ha terminado, pero aún quedan dos secuelas más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pues ya acabas de ver la respuesta a algunas de tus preguntas en este epilogo, respecto a Blackfire, el sacrificio de su hermana realmente le abrió los ojos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _no se le puede dar gusto a todos y ahora que la primera parte ha terminado, es hora de la secuela, el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ambos deberán dejar de lado los chistes y no solo por Jiren, sino porque uno de los participantes es el temible Spawn y con él no se puede ser bromista en ningún momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no realmente, porque hoy fue el final y el miércoles comenzara la secuela de esta aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _no niego que Dick tenía lo suyo para ser el siguiente Batman, de hecho, pudo ser el único que tomara la capa, además de Terry. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _entonces debes estar contento de que alguien como Spawn vaya a participar, porque él tampoco soportaría a esas dos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _pero como ya he mencionado antes, quien va a imponer en el Universo 12 va a ser Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _puedes estar seguro de que el Universo 12 llegara hasta la final en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _pero no tienes que olvidar que el 11 tiene también un as bajo la manga, Jiren, así que ese Universo también será muy difícil de vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ciertamente, porque no esperes que el Torneo de Poder comience desde el primer capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _si siguen postergándolo de este modo no me sorprendería que terminara primero el mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _ahora se avecina el Torneo de Poder y los contrincantes serán muy difícil de vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _no será fácil de superar lo que viene, pues 120 guerreros serán los que compitan por ver quién es el mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _ahora viene una nueva aventura, en la cual todos los Universos deberán competir por ver quién es el mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _con el torneo casi a la vuelta de la esquina deben estar más listos que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _entiendo, pues ya mañana saldrá su voz en versión Latina, a ver qué tal esta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _pues ya viste lo que paso, comienzan los combates de exhibición antes del gran evento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _creo que las únicas veces que no ocurrió eso fue cuando peleo con Piccolo Daimaoh y Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _¿y cual crees que va a ser el motivo por el cual alguien como Spawn aceptara participar en el Torneo y trabajar en equipo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _ahora se avecina el Torneo de Poder, pero primero tendremos algunos Combates de Exhibición para que cada Universo comprenda en que consiste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _el Torneo de Poder va a comenzar y con las reglas que se van a imponer el número de Dioses va a descender bastante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _no te preocupes, tampoco pienses que voy a tardarme tanto como en la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _bien lo dijo Batman, el crimen y la corrupción siempre existirán, por eso siempre tendrán trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _lo considere en varias ocasiones, pero hacerlo habría hecho que el fic se alargara aún más y siento que eso ya habría sido demasiado, especialmente cuando tiene 3 partes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _como dije, mi duda no era para saber si les agradaba, solo quiero saber si estoy haciendo que sea un Dios acorde a su puesto, es decir, que se vea mejor que en la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y oficialmente la primera parte ha terminado, ahora se avecina la secuela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y muy pronto comenzara, ya que primero tendrán los combates de exhibición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _este fic ha terminado, me tomo más de la mitad del año, pero finalmente ha concluido y viene la secuela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _yo creo que Jiren lo va a hacer, derrotara a Goku, Hit y a todos los que se le enfrenten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _gracias al queridísimo y estimado señor Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _el Torneo de Poder está a pocos días de comenzar, ya que primero tendrán los combates de exhibición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _entiendo, eso suele pasar, pero con lo que dijiste es seguro que no veré ese Anime y es porque cosas tenebrosas o de Gore que tengan que ver con niños es algo que definitivamente me aterra, lo siento, pero así soy yo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _mismo que comenzara en poco tiempo, gracias a la petición del buen Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _de alguna manera Zeno Sama le agradece que le haya dado una solución posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _primero los combates de exhibición y luego el evento principal, mismo que no tardara tanto como en la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _el Torneo de Poder ya está prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque aún hay detalles que discutir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _el final de la primera parte ha llegado, con Kenneth y Odd metiéndose en más problemas, esta vez, llevándose con ellos a Spike. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _creo que es más bien como lo que dijo Jack, su enemigo le dijo que estaba demente y él respondió "y es una suerte porque si no lo estuviera tal vez no funcionaría". Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el final de la primera parte ha llegado, ahora se viene la secuela con el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ya no tienes que esperar más, porque el epilogo ya está terminado y ahora se avecina el gran evento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _los combates de exhibición ya comenzado y muy pronto será el evento del siglo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _ciertamente, Sunset cambio mucho desde que la conocieron y por eso es que Batman ya la pudo nombrar líder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _gracias al buen Goku se avecina una aventura más, el gran Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _Goku ya no podía esperar más y le dio a Zeno Sama una oportunidad para poder cambiar las cosas con los Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _no estás tan lejos de la verdad, ya que aunque el torneo será largo, no serán tantos capítulos como la primera parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _solo que ahora que Goku pidió el Torneo les espera una sorpresa a los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ciertamente, el torneo pronto comenzara y eso es algo que se acaba de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _bueno…siendo franco, creo que Goku ya no se ha tomado nada en serio desde Piccolo Daimaoh y Freezer, con ellos fue más que serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _la primera parte de esta trilogía ha terminado, pero se avecina el Torneo de Poder, así que no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _fue un largo camino, lleno de todo tipo de emociones, pero aún les queda mucho por vivir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _los del 2011 naturalmente, ya que siento que sería genial tener a Panthro con sus brazos robóticos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic en su totalidad y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Ángel María NF, Peebels Pek, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Xanatrix742, Seiryu.001, FreedomGundam96, Moon-9215, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Bowser3000000, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Okuyasu Vortex, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, AndrosValgreen4, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Espadachín de la Luz, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín DC4, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
